The Younger Brother's New Life
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Hyoudou is the adoptive younger brother of Issei's. One day while on a normal day out with a beautiful girl, a Fallen Angel stole his life while attempting to protect his date. However, fate had other ideas for this boy. Now, this is how his story, begins, the servant of one of the strongest, if not the strongest, female Devil in Existence! Oc X Harem and Issei X Harem
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! To the newcomers, and people who have stuck with me since the beginning, welcome to the rebirth of my most popular story, The Younger Brother! Yes, it is finally back after a year or so of nothing! But here it is, the new, and improved, in my eyes at least, version of The Younger Brother. For those who never read that, it is alright, because this is an upgraded version of that. it will borrow elements from that story, such as being the obvious one with what's going to happen to our protagonist Makoto, and yeah, his name is gonna be Makoto for old nostalgia, and I personally love that name, so that's his name!**

 **The reason for the rebirth? Because, I really did love that story, and because it was one of my firsts, it was rushed in places, and it didn't have everything I wanted to include due to being a new writer and all. I was quite a new writer back then, but now I've been on this site for a number of years, and grown as a writer, story teller and brought back my most, possibly, iconic story of them all! And no need to worry about the other stories I've currently got going for DXD, those WILL still be updated, got content for them for a while yet so look forward to when they come out!**

 **Either way, here we go with Issei's adopted younger brother, Makoto Hyoudou, and his journey through the story of DXD…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC, so support the official release please, and thank you!**

* * *

 **Prologue!**

 _Life was strange…_

 _It always throws you into different directions._

 _It makes life, interesting._

 _Everyday, was a new adventure, and everyday, it was a different world than it was yesterday._

 _Everyone experienced many things within their lives, that would bring them joy, bring them sadness, and sorrows._

 _Experiences shaped who people were, and shaped what directions they there going to go._

 _When you open your eyes, you never know what was going to happen with your life._

 _You never know that the smallest of meeting's, could affect the direction of your life._

 _And this boy was no different._

 _Fated meeting's, did exist. That's how the boy always thought. He always thought that even meeting a stranger could change your life for new and different paths of life. No path was ever set, it was always different directions towards life._

 _That was the story of life, and how it was written differently by each person._

 _The smallest of changes could have the biggest of impacts. Having a new loved one, could also change things dramatically in their stories..._

 _But his story, isn't about how he lived…no._

 _His story, is about how he died…_

* * *

"Onii-chan~" A sweet voice called within a bedroom. "Onii-chan~ It is time to get up now~ Please awaken now~" The voice was that of a young boy, directing it towards the lone bed in the room. "Mouuu, Onii-chan. Why aren't you waking up just yet? I mean, Kaa-chan wants you to get up. Please do that, please wake up now~ Eeeh, I think it would be better if you woke up now."

Though the young boy called, the older male on the bed didn't respond besides saying "Oppai hehehehe~" in a perverted manner, squeezing his hands across the pillow as his drool came out over said pillow, coating it in his saliva.

The young man in question was around 17 years old boy of average height, at around 5ft 7inches tall, with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He was average build and seemed to be fit for a young man his age.

This young man was Issei Hyoudou, the older brother of the boy that was trying to wake him up.

"Mouuu, Onii-chan. This isn't a good thing, you can't stay asleep…hmmmm, what to do…"

The boy that was calling was a young boy, around the age of 15 years old. His hair was a perfect mixture of black and blonde hairs as well as heterochromia eyes where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black. His hair itself came down past his chin, but by mere inches. He wasn't of average height for a boy his age, but he wasn't too short either. His height was 5ft 2inches tall. His build was good, like a boy that was in shape. He wasn't overly muscular, yet he wasn't malnourished either. He was just an average boy.

On his body, was the prestigious school of Kuoh. He wore the blazer, that buttoned up all the way, not showing the white undershirt to anyone. He looked quite respectable, ready to go out for the day for the school that he represented.

This boys name is Makoto Hyoudou, the younger brother of Issei.

"Onii-chan, this isn't good at all…maybe it would be…ooh, I know!" Makoto made a decision, and put his hand on his elder brother's face, poking his cheek. "Onii-chan, there's a beautiful girl downstairs that has her boobs out, and she's calling "Ise-kun~ Please come and fondle my oppai with your manly hands~" and the best thing is, she wants to become your girlfriend~"

"WHAT!?" In his waking yet also sleepy muddled state, Ise didn't quite believe what he was hearing, but his slightly sleepy mind comprehended the words 'boobs out' and 'fondle my oppai' which was the main stuff he heard. "Makoto! You're not shittin me, are you!? There's really a girl downstairs right now waiting for me!?"

Makoto took a step backwards, frightened of the perverted face Ise was making, chuckling awkwardly.

"Sorry Onii-chan." His apology brought down Issei's hopes. "I don't mean it in a weird way or anything, but that's the only way to wake you up in the morning." Issei's heart fell into depression as Makoto petted Ise's head. "Ooh, please don't be so down Onii-chan. We've got another day at school today."

"Ugh…school, I can't be bothered…"

Ise planted his head back on the pillow, leaving Makoto with a troubled expression on his face.

"Onii-chan, while I don't condone it, the girls have swimming try-out's today. And you know, with their…eeh, bodies in those swimsuits, and all that, I thought that I might-"

"Makoto!" Ise jumped out the bed, and roughly grabbed Makoto's shoulders, holding him tightly with a wild look in his eyes. "Come with me!" He practically ordered, shaking Makoto's body strongly, causing him to feel slightly sick. "If you're there with me, then I know that they won't yell and tell me to get lost! Because you're their Shy Prince, you've got to come with me Makoto! I want to see it! The dream! You know!? Girls with tight bodies, and their big oppai, glistening in the sun that beats down on them and shines gloriously, and their boobs swaying in the water as they go "Pwaah~ Pwaah~" with their cute mouths that look kissable! You've got to come with me! Please!"

He practically begged Makoto by now.

His eyes were bulging, and his heart was beating fast. His face looked deranged, yet oddly determined too. Even Makoto knew he was using Makoto as an excuse to go and see the women, but Makoto oddly was alright with it, anything for his big brother…that was within reason of course.

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, and gave his consent while nodding his head.

"I'll go with Onii-chan if he wants me too."

"Yes! Also Moto-"

"No."

Makoto rejected it immediately, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Argh!" Complaining didn't change Makoto's thoughts on the matter. "But they are my friends!"

"They tell me to die constantly."

Makoto countered, Issei gave an awkward laugh in return.

"W-Well, that's affectionate…you're the Shy Prince, they are jealous of that. Don't worry, I won't really let them kill you!"

That didn't exactly relief his heart at all, Makoto didn't even know what to think when Ise said that.

"Well, that makes me feel safe. Either way, they aren't coming. Onii-chan is a pervert with a good heart. Those two are…one's a Lolicon and the other…ugh, the other is just a creep. Onii-chan, I don't know why you're friends with them, they spread rumours about you, you know? They aren't nice people."

"Yeah…I know, but we've got similar interests. Even though you're like my closest friend, they are good to talk perverted stuff with. We all can't be popular with the girls, like you! Having them throw themselves left right and centre!"

Makoto shook his head as he stretched his arms.

"It isn't like that. Most of them are very scary Shotacon's, and have this weird obsession with me because I'm considered 'cute' even though I don't think that I am. Did you know that there was a club about me in school, and they have like stalkers in it? Abe-senpai is in it, I know that she is in the club, and she frightens me."

"Hehehe, how many calls has she done this time?"

Makoto held his head down with fear being evident on his face.

"34 in an hour." He confessed, sighing loudly. "I don't know how she got my new number either…I changed it specifically for this, but they're weird…and you say that you wish to have my life? You can have it. Some of those girls attempt to molest me, and that's never good. They literally grab me by my hips, and run their hands up my body. It's a good thing that Lucy-chan is there sometimes, or I might seriously get molested."

"I'd LOVE to have girls molesting me! They can do whatever they please!"

Makoto was a little frightened of Ise's body movements, seeing how lewd his face was becoming.

"E-Either way, I have to head into school early this morning, I'm meeting-"

"Your crush, Kiba-chan, right?"

Makoto immediately became flustered, shaking his head again and again to deny what Ise was saying.

"Y-Yumi-senpai is…! S-She's just…I-I mean, she's really pretty, and she's really cute, and I think that she really is very adorable…y-yes, that's right, she's really…and then I think that she's really…b-but, she wouldn't be interested in someone like me…s-she's really…a-and she wouldn't…a-and maybe she would…b-but, I wouldn't be able to…eeeh! Onii-chan! Please don't make me feel embarrassed! She wouldn't want to go out with me even though I want to ask her out! I-I want to take Yumi-senpai on a date even though I don't think that she would want to go out with me!"

Makoto's face flushed bright red, and he turned away from Ise, attempting to compose himself, but Ise gained a teasing look to his face, and poked the boys face with his face, causing it to flush even more.

"Aah, she's cute, dude. And she's got good sized oppai. She isn't Rias-senpai level oppai, but she's not bad either. She's bigger than Katase, and Murayama anyway. And definitely bigger than that monster otherwise known as Kiryuu."

At the mention of Kiryuu, both of the boys felt bile rising at the back of their throats.

"Kiryuu-senpai…the scourge of the world…"

"The bane of my existence." Ise sighed out, then continued teasing his brother. "You've got to ask her out. You've been crushing on her for ages now, you know. She might be into the Shota look. I don't know."

"If that's the case, why don't you ask out someone too?"

"Because…difference between me and you…you ask a girl out, and she would be alright with it. If I do it, then it will look bad. They would think that I am molesting them or something. Aah, the downside of being an open pervert."

Makoto rolled his eyes sarcastically, and went towards the door.

"That's the only downside, huh."

"Hey! I heard that!"

Makoto turned his head, sticking out his tongue, and then ran out of the door, just as Ise threw a pillow at him, the pillow hitting the door, as Makoto closed it quite quickly. Ise looked at the door longingly for a few moments, and then got ready for the day.

* * *

Makoto managed to make it out of the house without much hassle. He got the usual questioning from his parents about homework, and other things like that. He was pretty much able to dodge them, and walk towards the school that he loved.

He walked towards the school and he saw some people that went to the school, mostly girls, that somehow knew the route he was taking, despite always making a conscious effort to take a different route to avoid the usual "Kyaaaa! Makoto-kyun!" and other things like that.

Once getting to the school, he saw them all…the fans.

He didn't like the fans…

He couldn't take the looks of the girls being directly towards him.

"Ooh, it's the Shy Prince~"

"How freaking cute is that boy~?"

"I know, that's very adorable~! I think that he is the most adorable boy that could ever become adorable!"

"Seriously! Look at his shyness! That's like, very adorable!"

"I wouldn't mind doing things with his body~"

"I wonder if he is a squealer or anything like that~? It would be interesting to find out~"

Makoto giggled awkwardly, and walked towards the school from the gates. The girls all began crowding around him, and had grabby like hands. Some of the males said "Damn Prince!" in a hateful voice, but Makoto ignored that and just walked forward, not wanting to be touched by one of the girls that he knew that they would do something like that.

"Makoto-kyun."

Makoto stopped when a voice came from behind him.

His felt faint, he felt like he was going to fall over.

"Eeh…erm…"

Makoto didn't turn around, so the person came from behind him, groped his butt which he went "Eeep!" and slapped her hand away as she tittered about what she did, before she appeared before him.

Her brown hair came into his eyes immediately with the many curls that she had with her, and her happy go lucky face made him feel quite, scared inside of his chest, his heart beating with a nervous face. While this girl was very cute, and indeed had a good body, Makoto was immensely frightened of this girl.

"Hmmmm, nice, and tight too." The girl giggled dirtily, her expression being that of a perverted look. "My, Makoto-kyun~ You didn't return any of my phone calls this morning." The girl giggled again, this time holding a more dirty touch to her voice than ever before. "I was worried something happened to you."

Her expressed was crazed, like she hadn't slept. It frightened Makoto more than he thought that it would, so he took a step backwards, and made a defensive look with his eyes, and held himself with a worrying face.

"I-I didn't mean too, I was just…ehe, busy. B-But, how did you get my number, Abe-senpai?"

"Now now~" The brown haired girl wagged her finger. "There's no need to call me such cute names. You might as well just call me Kiyome-senpai, since that's who I am…your Senpai." Those words were like blades to his soul. "So, having my cute Kohai giving me such a lovely respectful name is the best, isn't it?"

Makoto looked lost as she attempted to get around her, but she practically forced her body to stand before him without moving.

"Abe-senpai?"

"You can't just walk away like that~ I haven't even had my good morning hug~"

" _And grope…_ "

He thought dryly as she latched onto him.

And as he expected, her hands groped his butt as she moaned "So good~" into his ear huskily, sending shivers down his spine. He immediately pushed her away with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"That's good now, I have to get to class to meet my friend…"

"Mouuu, how cruel. You're not even going to give me a goodbye-"

"Bye!"

Before she could finish, he ran off towards his class, leaving Kiyome back in the dust. She giggled sweetly to herself, yet also held a dirty expression that was on her face, and an expression that would make even the hardcore Makoto fans scream in fear.

* * *

Makoto had made it to his classroom, where he saw a small white haired girl sat there, looking out the window, seemingly in deep thought. Makoto took a breath, and went into the classroom without a worry, addressing the small white haired girl.

"Good morning Koneko-chan!"

She turned her yellow eyes towards him, and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Pervert's Otouto."

That's all she said before she turned away.

His sweat dropped down his face, sighing openly.

" _Pervert's Otouto huh…that's all she ever calls me…_ "

He sat down at his desk, and awaited others to come.

He thought that the classroom would be busy in the morning, but he found that it…wasn't. There was only Koneko, and himself inside of the classroom, it was empty otherwise, there wasn't anyone else around.

Since Koneko wasn't a talker, he couldn't exactly speak with her about anything either. She just didn't talk about anything, and when he attempted to talk with her, all he got back was "I am okay." or "Pervert's Otouto." and that would be the end of it.

Oddly, that was alright with Makoto, since he just guessed that's how Koneko was. She wasn't a talker, and when she did talk, it usually wasn't all that long. He respected that about her, and wouldn't pressure her into saying anything since that just wasn't him.

"Makoto-kun! Makoto-kun!" A girl came joyfully bouncing into the classroom. "Makoto-kun! Here, I'm here!" She called, receiving a smile once he saw her. "Aaha, there you are!" She strode over to him. "Sorry I'm late. Didn't mean to keep you hanging like that."

The girl that appeared before him was a girl that was around his age, so 15 years old. She had blonde hair that curled upwards, falling down to her shoulders. Her body was quite small, but not as small as Koneko's body. She had a surprisingly not bad sized bust on her chest.

"Lucy-chan~ I'm glad that you're here~"

The named Lucy girl curled her mouth upwards.

"You know what I got?"

"No, what?"

He questioned back, as she gained a beautiful smile.

"I totally got Persona 5 the other day!"

"You…! Uuugh! That's not fair!"

Lucy giggled at the annoyed looking face that Makoto was using.

"Hehehe~ I got it the other day, but wow. Was I blown away? It was so totally darker themed than the last Persona game. I was literally shocked. I couldn't play it much because it was so dark…okay, that's an exaggeration. It actually was enjoyable…for what I was able to play."

"Play…how much did you play?"

Lucy tilted her head downwards.

"…I couldn't get past the first boss."

At her admission, he began chucking to himself.

"Hehehehe~ I didn't think that~"

"I-It's hard!" She roared as a defence, adopting a cute look to her cute face. "Y-You don't know! It is very difficult! Please don't laugh at me! It is very difficult! I couldn't do it! I-I was like there, with my character, and he just wouldn't…uggh! I got confused! It was scary, and then things happened, and shadows, or whatever they are called attacked me, and I was frightened…I don't know what happened after that, but the game ended and then I was just left there, staring at a black screen like it was made of thunder."

"Wow, that's really dramatic."

Commented Makoto as he ran a finger through his multicoloured locks.

Lucy's eyes felt like fire as they burned into his face.

"And they are dramatic! It was a scary time, and I became frightened…s-so, you can do it for me…I like watching the story unfold anyway…I'm not good at the game, I just want it to go forward, and then…you know, I wanna see the characters interact….and I like them hooking up too, like a romance story…aaah, that would be good."

"Fine, fine." He submitted with a faint looking expression on his face. "You don't have to worry about something like that~ It will save me buying it anyway~"

"Exactly, you get to save money, and I get to see the game, huh~ Perfect combination~"

"Right~"

As they talked together, the class began to fill up. Makoto saw that there was some people giving him sultry winks, and even blowing kisses. It always made him feel uncomfortable, when he was being objectified by the girls of the class.

"By the way, are you free after school?"

The girl followed up with a question, Makoto was about to nod, when he remembered what he planned this morning with Ise, shaking his head.

"That's, a no go, sorry." He apologized. "I, planned to watch the girls swim team with Onii-chan this afternoon. He wishes to see them, and it was because of like me just wanting to get him up for Kaa-chan, and it went from there. Probably afterwards, we'll be doing something together, hopefully without his perverted friends. Ugh, those people. I wouldn't mind them much if they didn't wish for my death pretty much each time I see them. I'm sorry."

"It's totally cool, no need to worry. You can just come over at the weekend, I'm sure that it would be fine, right?"

"I don't have any plans right now. I suppose that we could. We'll just have to have fun on that that day. Eeh, Saturday would be good. Yeah, let's go for Saturday, that would be a good day for us to get together."

Makoto breathed out, Lucy nodding in acceptance.

"That's good. We could make it a day of fun or something."

"Aah, that would be good!"

Lucy allowed her face to curl upwards.

"I'm glad that we can do something like that~ But, you really are going to allow your Onii-sama to go with you to the swim team try-outs? He's only going to perv on the girls."

Makoto knew this too, and agreed with her, but there was something that Lucy wasn't able to see, and that was his admiration to his elder brother.

"I know that. But I find it difficult saying no to Onii-chan. He's someone that I really care about, after all. And, he will be good with me there. He won't perv on them too much, and he won't be hit by them either! …Probably anyway."

"That's all we can hope for."

Lucy giggled out, Makoto doing the same thing together.

As they laughed together, Makoto's eyes went out of the door, he stared out of the classroom as a blonde haired girl walked past. She looked a year or two older than Makoto, with her long blonde hair that looked golden like the sun. The mole under her eye just enhanced her beauty even more. The size of her chest was, very good in Makoto's eyes. They only lost really to three girls that were in the third year.

His eyes longed on the girls form, as she slowly strode past. It was like in slow motion, her walking that was. Like he was transfixed on her form, his face tinged more pink by the second.

Lucy looked towards the door, and saw the same person walking past, giggling.

"Ooh Makoto-kun, are you still hung up on Kiba-senpai?"

"W-Well…I wouldn't say hung up exactly…we're just…I mean, it is just…"

He didn't know how to put it across, but Lucy just smiled a friend type of smile.

"I don't see why you just don't ask…her out, or something."

"Don't be silly." He quickly got out, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "I, mean…yeah, she's not going to go for someone like me. Some awkward person. Nah, she's going to go for someone like, Onii-chan or someone else like that. I'm just not on the radar of someone like her. I'm more suited to people that are into Shota's, I suppose."

"Well, she'd be stupid if she didn't pick you, and you never know, she could be a closet Shotacon. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could totally destroy me on every feature that I have, and leave me shattered of the personality that I have, and leave me a lifeless husk that won't ever be able to trust any girl ever again and I will die living my life alone with nothing worth living for when it comes to my love life."

Lucy was surprised how much detail he went into, and put a hand to her chin softly.

"…Okay, valid point. Dramatic, but a valid point none the less. But this is like Kiba-senpai we're talking about, she isn't a nasty person like that. I, just don't see her doing something like that. Now, go and ask her out, you'll thank me for it later, trust me~ And if I die then that's not your fault~"

"Eeh?" Makoto picked up the last part she said. "Die? Why would you die exactly?"

"That doesn't matter." She brushed off the subject as she clapped her hands together, and returned it to Makoto, and his love life. "It's just, why don't you try it? I am sure that everything would work out~ Just go for it~"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, looking down at his desk.

"I just don't think that I could do something like that to be honest with you, Lucy-chan. It would be too difficult for me to do something like that. Maybe in the future, we would be able to do something like that…b-but for now, I think that we're better if I don't do anything else for now."

"Hmmm, alright then. I guess if that's how you feel."

Though Lucy didn't think it was for the better, Makoto seemed to be content with being alone for the moment.

As they talked, Koneko was secretly eavesdropping into their conversation, and had a stoic expression on her face.

* * *

At the end of the day, Makoto sat on the bleachers as he watched the girls swimming around. He thought that Ise was going to come, but he wasn't there yet, and he was hoping that the girls weren't thinking that he was, just watching for his own pleasures.

"Damn you Onii-chan…"

He cursed under his breath as he saw some girls looking towards him, and licked their lips.

He felt his body tense when he saw some of the more, erotic girls swimming around and even looking towards him. He wasn't sure if he should stay there if he was honest with himself, he just didn't feel good about it.

"Makoto! Makoto! Help! For the love of oppai! Come and help me!"

He heard Ise's voice, but couldn't see him.

Twisting his head to the left, he saw that Ise was attempting to get through, but some girls were holding him away from getting inside.

"Onii-chan!" His excitement grew, rushing over. "Onii-chan, I'm glad that you came!" He made it towards them, and bowed his heads to the girls holding him back, a timid look on his face. "Erm…if it isn't too much trouble, could you…erm, please let my Onii-chan through?"

The girls looked at Makoto with red faces, and cooed.

"If it is that adorable face, then I can't complain~"

"Exactly, he's just too adorable~ You can't say anything about that sweet face~"

"It's a wonder that they aren't related, because wow, the difference is too good~"

"I know, adopted sibling is good because he's just so freaking cute!"

They allowed Ise passed as he nodded like he was saying "Yeah, that's right!" but truthfully, the girls didn't even pay attention to him, and watched as Makoto walked over to the seats at the side for them to sit down.

Once sitting down, Ise looked seriously towards Makoto.

"You never guess what happened this morning!"

"Eeh…our cat threatened to kill you again with its claws?"

"No! I mean…well, she did as she's an evil little bitch that doesn't like anyone in the world besides you and Kaa-chan, but something else important happened!"

Makoto became intrigued and decided to listen deeper.

"What happened? Did you…eeeh, see a girls oppai? I mean, a real one at that."

"No!" He denied, but the lewdly looked at the swimming pool. "D-Damn…th-those girls are…"

"Onii-chan."

Makoto reminded, Issei practically dragging his eyes back to Makoto.

"Right! Important stuff! Not that the girls in the swimming club aren't on the important…aah, I've got it, never mind! Right, the important stuff! We've…right, okay! Makoto! You see, I have a girlfriend!"

Makoto blinked…

He did it again…

He did it for a third time…

"I told you before that your left hand isn't your girlfriend, and you can't call her Wendy-chan either."

SMACK!

"Not that you idiot!" Makoto was left reeling with teary eyes as his head formed a lump. "And I use my right hand…eeeh, that's not the important part! Forget what I said then! The important part is! I did it! You're now looking at Hyoudou Issei, lover of Amano Yuuma-chan!"

At the name, Makoto cocked his head to the side, not recognizing the name.

"Amano-san…? I've never heard of her. Is she a girl that goes to this school?"

Ise shook his head in disagreement, and explained.

"No, she totally goes to a private school, a different school to this! She was wearing a really sexy little school girl…eeeh, that doesn't matter. She's really beautiful. She's got long black hair, and it looks so shiny too. Her oppai…damn Makoto, those oppai are…fucking beast! They jiggled as she walked! Do you understand that!? They were jiggling Makoto!"

"Right, and she's…real right?"

Makoto didn't want to doubt his elder brother…but sometimes he had to question the legitimacy of what he was saying.

"Of course she's real ya moron! She just came up to me, and asked, me to be her boyfriend. I was so shocked. I couldn't wait to tell you. I went to your class before but you weren't there, so I waited until now. Isn't that amazing? A real life girl wants me to be with her! She's gonna totally become the alpha of my harem!"

What he said…made Makoto feel nervous.

It just seemed weird that a girl would just go up to him, and just ask him something like that. Not because it was Ise, but just in general, it was weird. If it was a girl he never knew that just came up to him, he would question if the girl was stalking him or something. But, he didn't want to ruin his elder brother's happiness, so he kept his reservations about what he said to himself, and wouldn't ruin Issei's dream of having a date with a girl.

"The harem dream…i-is it even legal to have a harem?"

"I don't care about legal issues! I'm gonna become Harem King, and you're going to stand beside me as Harem Prince! Don't you know that!?"

"Hehehe, it wouldn't be so bad…" Letting that slip, Ise slipped an arm around his younger brother's shoulder, and latched him closer. "Gwaah!"

"That's what we're going to do, Makoto! Together, we're going to build the best harem empire ever! Just think! I have the girls with the big oppai, and you can have the Loli's!"

"I'm not a Lolicon!"

Just then…he felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

He looked left and right…and then he saw, from across the swimming pool, outside of the area, walking towards the old school building, was Koneko.

Her eyes looked, emotionlessly towards him, as if she had heard something.

" _Eerm…what in the hell…?_ "

He couldn't collect his thoughts, he was worried that she was just staring at him like she was.

She continued staring at him for a few more moments, then went towards the old school building which made him shiver. He didn't know why, but it always made him feel weird inside of his body, he just felt, strange inside of himself.

"Eeh, either way, I'm not really a Lolicon…I mean, Loli girls have their appeal, and I won't deny that but I wouldn't say that I'm really a Lolicon or anything like that…I just think that…eeh, I'm going off track here…"

"Ooh, fine. I'll give you some big breasted girls, how about that?"

"Ehehe, sure…why not."

Trying to appease his elder brother, Ise gained a wide smile, and jumped off the seat he was on.

"Come on! Let's go and meet Yuuma-chan!"

"Eeh? Now?"

"Yeah! Totally, it would be fine! I was going to meet her in about five minutes anyway! Come along! She has to get the seal of approval from you, after all! Like any girl you date has to get the same from me too!"

"R-Right, let's go. But, don't you want to watch these girls swim?"

Ise paused, and saw that the girls were giving him the evils. He didn't want to push his luck for a change, and shook his head.

"No! Let's go! We'll do that next time!"

Before Makoto could protest, he was dragged away by Ise, the girls thankful that Ise was gone, the girls were sad that Makoto was gone though. But, they had to accept that wherever Makoto went, Ise wouldn't be far behind, and vice versa. They were that close.

As they walked together, a girl with long crimson red hair walked past them, along with another red headed girl, who was considerably shorter than she was. Their eyes were shadowed by their hair, not really taking an interest in anything around them…until they passed Issei and Makoto. The older females eyes and Ise's eyes came into contact briefly, both staring at the other, the same thing for the younger redhead, and Makoto himself, before walking off in opposite directions.

* * *

"Ooh, so this is your Otouto? How adorable. My names Amano Yuuma, and your Onii-chan's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

Makoto came to witness the girl that Ise wasn't lying about.

There was indeed a girl that was calling herself Ise's girlfriend. He couldn't believe that she was real at first, and he couldn't believe that she was actually beautiful. She had long hair, and it was black, glossy. Her breasts were indeed a size that Ise would probably love, that's how Makoto thought about it anyway…

But there was something else too.

He didn't know why, but staring at this girl…he didn't feel right.

She herself, there wasn't anything wrong with her…but in the bottom of his stomach, he felt like he was looking at…something. Something that he hadn't come across before, he was staring at her, and she didn't feel right.

He didn't know why, and what was going on about it. But, she looked perfectly well, she was beautiful. But, she just felt, wrong, like she shouldn't be there. She just…felt like she had something off about her.

"What do you think, Makoto?" Ise budged Makoto with his elbow, snapping him out of his trance. "Is she a looker or what?"

"Y-Yeah, she's really…something."

Makoto didn't know how to put it, but that's how he ended up saying it.

"That's all you're gonna say? Have you seen her? She's so beautiful!"

"Ooh Ise-kun." Yuuma raised a hand to her blush stained cheeks. "You're embarrassing me greatly."

"Aah…sorry, I got carried away."

"Fufu, no worries. It's because Ise-kun is so cute that he can get away with anything."

Her giggling was sweet, and to the point. Her words were direct, and they hushed Ise up as he stared at her lovingly. Makoto himself just furrowed his eyebrows, and faced this Yuuma with a questioning stare.

"So, you really are dating my Onii-chan, huh?"

"That's right~"

She answered with a singsong voice.

"I see…well, that's great! So, what attracted you to Onii-chan exactly?"

"Makoto!" Ise hushed Makoto, putting a hand to his lips. "D-Don't you need to do something…d-don't bring up awkward conversations like that!"

"Ooh Ise-kun. Don't worry, it is okay, I can answer." Yuuma took a breath, and placed a hand on the blushing Ise's shoulder. "It's because Ise-kun is very charming, and open with his desires. He doesn't hide behind a façade, he just says it how it is, and also expresses himself openly. He's an honest boy and I like that about him."

Makoto broke free from Ise's hand, and adopted a kind smile.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad that Onii-chan found someone that cares about him. Just, don't hurt him, okay? He's really important to me, and I don't want him to…be hurt, or anything. So, please be kind, and don't hurt him…okay?"

Ise was touched by the kindness that held within his younger brother's voice, and how it reached him sweetly. Sometimes, he truly was happy that Makoto was around, and always had his best interests at heart.

"Ooh my, such a caring boy. Don't worry, Ise-kun is going to be very…looked after. We'll have a date that's to die for."

Her words, while playful, made alarm bells ring inside of Makoto's head. Something about her tone when she said 'to die for' made him feel like she was going to do something sinister. But, he couldn't come out with that, it would've been truly disrespectful to just come out with it.

"R-Right…"

Makoto just smiled at her, as she did the same. But there was a noticeable tension within the air.

* * *

After leaving Yuuma to her own devices, Makoto and Ise returned home together, Ise talking about his new girlfriend.

"Isn't she great Makoto? And one day, I'm surely going to be able to grope her oppai!"

"That's great, Onii-chan."

Makoto said with a far off look to his face.

Ise picked it up straight away, and inched closer.

"Aah, is there something that you're not telling me?"

"N-No, like what?"

He begged for an answer as they made to the front door.

"I don't know, maybe you're, jealous~"

"Je-Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

He shook off the accusing stare that Issei was giving him.

Issei put his hand on the door handle as he spoke back.

"I don't know, perhaps that I got a girlfriend before you? Heck, even I thought that the Shy Prince would get a girlfriend way before I would. But no look at me! I have the girlfriend now! Mwahahahaha! I got the girlfriend! I am going to be dating a beautiful girl before the Shy Prince! Hahahaha!"

"Alright, there's no need to gloat."

Makoto directed his slight annoyance towards Ise as they stepped inside of the now opened door.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But this is like the hugest deal for me!"

"I know, and I'm so happy for you. Just be…careful around her, Onii-chan."

Even Makoto didn't know why he warned Ise. There was just something he didn't like about Yuuma. She was sweet enough…but something about her, it was off, and he didn't like to admit that either. He wouldn't admit it to Ise either, not wanting to worry him.

"Hehe, don't worry." Makoto's head was pat by Ise's hand. "She's a good person, I have a good feeling about her Makoto. Really, I think this is going to be the best day ever. Sunday, is the day we've got our date, so only a few days to go!"

"Yes, have fun~"

As he said that, a phone went off, going off in Makoto's pocket.

He looked down, and went to his right pocket, and produced a phone, but it wasn't ringing.

"Uu, it must be the other one..."

Makoto went into his left pocket, and saw that it was a message from his friend, a voice mail at that.

"Why in the heck do you need two phones?"

"In case I lose one, of course~"

Makoto smiled out as he saw a cat coming down the stairs…Ise's body tensed.

Immediately, Ise looked worried of the cat that was coming down the stairs.

"…Ooh no…"

"Onii-chan?"

Issei stared at the cat as she came towards Makoto.

The cat looked at Issei's face, and showed what appeared to be a manic grin on her face. She looked ready to pounce on Issei at any second, but rubbed against Makoto's leg.

"Ooh, hey there Princess, is there something wrong~?"

The cat meowed towards Makoto but then showed an evil stare towards Issei.

"Makoto, get that cat away from me. I'm serious, I hate it!"

"Nyaaaa…"

A hiss.

The cat hissed towards Issei, making his heart stop in his chest. He felt like he was going to fall over.

"Onii-chan, you can't be angry at Princess. Kaa-chan would be displeased too."

Makoto said as he stroked the cats back. Because of that, it purred and crawled up Makoto's body. He took the cats body, and held it in his arm, using his hand to stroke the cats body softly. Issei didn't look pleased in the slightest, and felt like his heart was going to die.

"I don't care! Get it away from me! I hate that damn cat! Stupid cat! Seriously, why call it Princess!? It is anything but a Princess! It's evil, and it needs to go away forever! I hope that it disappears forever and ever! Please make sure that it goes away forever! I don't like it at all!"

The cats eyes changed to the colour of hate.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Issei thought that he would be attacked by the cat that hissed at him, so he ran up the stairs, leaving Makoto behind with the cat named Princess in his arms.

Makoto tilted his head to the side as he looked down at the cat, then held her upwards to face the cats sweet face.

"Seems like he isn't happy right now, is he Princess?"

"Nyaaaa~"

Makoto smiled, and was about to move when his Mother came rolling into the doorway from the kitchen, catching the sight of Makoto, and smiled.

"Ooh sweetie, there you are."

"Hey, Kaa-chan. I'm sorry we're a little late. Onii-chan was introducing me to his new girlfriend."

He greeted as he walked forward, positioning himself near the stairs.

"Ooh, yes. Hello sweetheart…wait, girlfriend? Did you say that Ise has a girlfriend!? Not his left hand!? A real life girl!?"

"Ehehehe, a real life girl yes~ Isn't that strange~? But Onii-chan is a good person too~"

Makoto's Mother was blown away by the words of Makoto himself.

"Wow, I didn't think that a girl would take interest in our son that isn't Makoto. But, maybe she likes perverted things…? Either way, I'm sorry for the sudden question, but could you possibly start dinner for me? I need to go and get something from the shop's, and your Otou-sama is do home late tonight. So, I can't ask him, and it is-"

"No worries, I'll start dinner."

Makoto assured as he placed his bag by the door, his shoes too.

His Mother came strolling over, ready to leave, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, you are the best. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've left everything out, it just needs cooking."

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, leave it to me."

His Mother adopted a grin, and then left Makoto alone in the house, besides Issei who was cowering upstairs.

Once she was gone, Makoto cocked his head to the side, and looked at the cats eyes.

"Come along you, let's go and get dinner ready~ I'll even get you some of your special milk~"

"Nyaaaa~"

With a sway of his body, Makoto went strolling into the kitchen together with his cat.

* * *

It was the next day, and Makoto was heading for school for the Friday. Since it was the last day of the week, he wanted to get there as soon as possible, and take it away, wherever it was going to go, so he could start the weekend.

He wasn't walking with Ise today, since he was going to show off his girlfriend to his friends, and left before him, surprisingly. He didn't even have to wake Ise up, which was very surprising to his eyes anyway, he didn't think that Ise would be up before him.

" _I sure hope Onii-chan doesn't get too smitten with this girl…she feels off to me…I don't know why but I don't think that she's, right for I'm…maybe I'm just being overprotective…but she seems to be a little…strange to me_."

He couldn't put his finger on it, but this Yuuma was off to him.

She wasn't something that he felt comfortable around. Perhaps because she was going to monopolize Issei's time, that's how he felt like he was going to lose the precious elder brother that he adored. He chalked it up to that, he didn't think of anything else that it could be, besides a sinister feeling.

As he was walking however, he came across…a weird sight.

He came across a girl that was around teenage, he guessed. She looked to be late teens to early twenties. Though her body seemed to be childish, however her breasts really weren't. They were quite big for a girl her age, and the outfit she wore…was pink. It was a magical girls outfit, she had long silky black hair, tied into twintails and her violet eyes shone energetically.

But she looked to be…lost.

She looked to be a little lost, a thumb next to her mouth, and a worrying look in her eyes. Her body swished around as if she wasn't able to keep still. Her body twitched nervously, and her eyes displayed a childlike attitude.

Makoto wasn't able to leave her looking like that, and went over towards her.

"Erm, are you alright?"

He got her attention, the girls eyes snapping directly towards Makoto.

"Ooh my, who's this cute gem?" The magical girl giggled. "Seems like I've come across someone so cute…and, your eyes." The girl took his face by the chin, and swayed his head left and right. "Such beauty. Your eyes are really beautiful." Makoto's face turned a little red at her admission. "So cute, and beautiful eyes too. My, is there something you want cutie pie?"

"A-Ah…erm…you looked lost so-"

"So-tan!?" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around. "I was to meet So-tan! But I don't know where she is! No way! I can't live without Sona-chan! I was only able to get this time off to spend with my sweet So-tan! But she became bad and went "Uu! You're insufferable like always!" and ran off before I could do anything! No way! This isn't fair at all! So-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please come out of hiding now! I want to see you right noooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Makoto was taken back by her switching attitudes, and could only smile weakly.

" _Why do I have to be so nice…?_ " He sighed to himself, then showed a timid smile. "S-So, you lost someone?"

The girls head snapped back to Makoto, a cute smile spreading over her face.

"That's right! I lost my So-tan! I only get to spend today, tomorrow, and Sunday with my Sona-chan! And then I have to go back home! But she ran away, and I wasn't able to spend much time with her! That's not really fair, is it!?"

"Sona…hehe, it seems similar to Souna-senpai's name. Must be a coincidence."

Something about his wording registered something within her mind, and she clicked her fingers.

"Aah, she does go by that here doesn't she?"

Immediately, the magical girl looked a little nervous, Makoto picking up what she said, and it didn't sound right to his ears.

"Here? What do you mean by 'here' exactly? Does she have a different name…wait, you know who Souna-senpai is!?"

"Yup!" She announced, bouncing upwards and her breasts did the same, catching Makoto's unwilling attention. "She was like all worried that I would embarrass her, and ran off." The girl stopped and looked over Makoto's outfit. "School uniform…cosplay?"

Makoto was confused on why she would immediately go to that, considering that he looked his age, for the most part. Actually, he looked a little younger than he actually was due to his childlike face, and his delicate features.

"I go to school, not cosplay. I am that age, you know?"

"Oh…right! Makes sense! So, if you know Souna-chan, then you'll be able to take me to her, right!? You wouldn't leave this admittingly adorable gem alone, right!? I will become depressed if you leave…" She paused herself, and looked over Makoto, a thoughtful expression to her face. "Well, that's interesting." She noted aloud, confusing Makoto. "It seems that there's something…aah well! Since you know So-tan, please come with me!"

"W-Wait!"

Before he could reject, the girl grabbed his arm, and dragged him away.

But then she stopped, and adopted a cute expression on her face.

"Wait, I don't know what was wrong with…where is the school?"

Makoto face faulted at her confused expression, sighing openly.

"Ehehehe, I will…erm, I mean, going to school is…y-you're not like a stalker of Souna-senpai's right? T-Though, you do look remarkably like her…but more…" His eyes went to her breasts for a small second, then turned his eyes downwards with a flushing face. "…n-never mind! S-So, school, huh!?"

"Yes! Please lead the way!"

Makoto wasn't sure if he should be doing this, but he followed his instincts that she wasn't a bad person, and even if she was, it was better to take her to a public place, where she could be arrested if she was a bad person.

Makoto walked as the girl followed him. Her eyes ran all over his body, and down his back, up his back, and down again. She ran down from the tip of his head, to the bottom of his shoes, checking everything about him out, and had a deep thought within her, a new and interesting thought about what was going on.

"So, cutie pie, how old are you?"

She asked with an interested expression on her face.

Makoto hummed.

"I'm 15 years old."

He answered as the girl tilted her head curiously.

"Ooh…really?" She spoke with a sly grin. "You seem to be cuter than any 15 year old that I know." Makoto tensed as she walked closer towards him, a hand dangling right beside him. "Either way, I think that it would be cool if you did something like, be adorable with me, wouldn't it? We could go and do something like become friends or something~ Wouldn't that be good~?"

"Eeh…friends? We just met."

He explained to her, but the girl just shook her head repeatedly.

"Hey~ A friend is just a stranger than you haven't met yet~ Or, is it a stranger is a friend that you haven't met yet~? Yeah, that's right~"

He couldn't deny that she had a cute mentality and spoke sweetly. But he also thought that it was slightly naïve to think that everyone could become a friend from being a stranger. He just was slightly more cynical than she seemed to be.

"Eeh, right, I suppose."

"Right!"

Makoto just walked without saying anything. The girl seemed to be taking more than a usual interest in him. It was weird, it was strange for him to have such eyes on him. But he didn't really say anything to her, preferring to keep himself silent for the moment.

* * *

Once making it to the school however…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A scream.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Another scream.

"No way! It can't be happening!"

"Makoto-kyun! Nooooooooooooooooooooo! It can't be happening like this!"

"Makoto-kyun has a girlfriend!? That's not true!"

"This can't be happening!"

"I'm not having this! The world is losing control!"

"This is it! We're doomed! Makoto-kyun has a girlfriend and now we're gonna be left in the dust! We're going to end up dying! I can't have this! I am going to die! I'm literally going to end my life right now!"

"This can't be! I was supposed to marry Makoto-kyun and have him as my adorable husband!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That means no more Makoto-kyun special time!? I can't accept this!"

Panic came over Kuoh that day as Makoto turned up with the magical girl. Some even fainted to see Makoto with a 'girlfriend' but Makoto just looked awkwardly as the magical girl looked right back towards Makoto.

"Awww, it seems like they've mistaken our relationship sweetheart~"

"R-Right…now, erm…Souna-kaichou is with…she'll be in the student council room…"

"Aah! I know where that is! In retrospect, I should've sensed for her before, but I forgot, tee hee! But, I got to meet someone that's very adorable! So, I think that it would be a good thing for us, don't you think so sweetheart?"

"Eeh…what?"

Makoto genuinely didn't know where she was coming from, or what she was saying. It just didn't make sense to him at all.

The girl tilted her head to the side, and winked cutely.

"Well, this is where we depart! Yes, this is where we depart! Thank you for helping me! You're really such a kind soul! Thank you for helping me like this! I will definitely be really happy for you! Thanks cutie pie! You've done a very good service for me today! You don't know it, but this is really important, and you've helped a VIP, a VBIP!"

"VBIP?"

"Yup! Very beautiful important person!"

Makoto could only smile as she went running into the schools courtyard.

He could only stare blankly towards the girl that had left…that was until she came running back, and held out what appeared to be a weird symbol on the paper. It looked to be something from the occult, Makoto taking it with a curious look on his face.

"So, what's this?"

Makoto wasn't sure, so the girl explained.

"It's special! Don't lose it! Take it with you wherever you go sweetheart~ Though I don't think anything bad is gonna happen, I think that if you keep that with you, and you wish really hard for me to come when you're in danger, then I will come too! You're quite interesting to me~ But, that's different to this~ Either way, I'm gonna go now~ See you later~"

With a skip in her step, she left the vicinity that Makoto was in, and went into the school.

He was left baffled by her sudden disappearance, but didn't say anything else, and was about to move forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Aah!" He jumped, thinking it was a stalker. But then he turned, and saw that it was Lucy. "Ooh, Lucy-chan. It's just you."

Lucy revealed a slow smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry. Did I frighten you?"

"No, nothing like that." He delivered as they walked forward together. "I just had a curious run in with some weird girl."

Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"Really? Who?"

"Ooh, I don't know her name, she was a weird magical girl though she was admittedly adorable. She gave me this paper." He showed it to her, her eyes flickering slightly. "She said that I should keep this. And think of her when I'm in danger. Isn't that weird? Why would she want something like that given to me?"

"Oh…I dunno, she must be whacky. But, keep it. See if it is anything. You never know, it could be a good luck charm."

Lucy proposed, so Makoto put it back into his pants pocket.

"I suppose…" He muttered, and then felt his body tense as they walked past the old school building. "Ugh…this building is…"

Lucy looked towards the building, cocking her head to the side.

"What's wrong, Makoto-kun?"

Makoto took a look over the building, and couldn't see anything there. But, he felt, something. It was weird, kind of like when he looked at Yuuma, but different at the same time. He couldn't explain it that well, but it looked, different to him.

"Nothing much…but every time, I pass by this building, I feel like eyes are on me. Sounds weird, doesn't it? I know this is the clubroom building whatever that is held by Gremory-senpai, and she does some weird occult stuff, but I feel…weird when near the building itself. I just feel like it shouldn't…be there, you know? Like, there's something about the building that is…dark. Must be me and my imaginations, huh."

"Maybe, but they are into the occult. Who knows, they could be doing black magic~"

"I'll take a sip of my secret potion~"

Lucy giggled as she twirled around Makoto, the boy holding onto her hand.

"And I'll make you fall in love~ For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough~"

Makoto chuckled as he danced together with Lucy, not caring if anyone watched.

"Girl you belong to me~"

"I got the recipe~"

""And it's called black magic~""

They giggled together as they danced along the path, not really caring about anything, two friends just having a good time together.

What they didn't see was, that a pair of red eyes looked out of the old school building, and were focused on Makoto as he walked.

* * *

At lunch time, Makoto and Lucy sat together, eating their lunches.

"So, you coming to the mall after school?"

Lucy began, as she took out her bento.

"I haven't gotten anything to do anyway, and it is the weekend tomorrow anyway…yeah, why not? I have to get some food for Princess anyway. I don't know why Kaa-chan can't do it, but I guess that I will do it. Tou-chan has been busy at work too. Onii-chan just doesn't want to go near her…she does seem to dislike him though…"

"She's a weird cat though. You can't deny that."

Lucy slipped in, with Makoto nodding her head.

"She's a cute little kitty cat. She loves sleeping on my crotch though…she's really weird when she does that. It's almost like she's doing it to tease me or something…weird right?"

"Ooh, because she is near Issei-senpai, she's gained a perverted side~"

"Yeah, my cat's hungry for the D~"

The pair laughed together as they both began eating. The food pretty much was the same, though Makoto's looked a little messier than the neatly prepared Lucy's. The rice was the only difference between them, Lucy having normal, and Makoto having fried.

Makoto then recalled something and clicked his fingers, gaining Lucy's attention.

"Ooh! I didn't tell you! Onii-chan, he actually got a girlfriend!"

"You're…meaning his left hand right?"

Makoto snickered as Koneko looked over towards them.

"No, that's what I first thought too. But no, I mean an actual girlfriend. With real flesh and everything. Even a big sized pair of…eeh, breasts, I suppose the right word would be. I met her and everything. Unless she was being paid or something, which I don't think that he would do, then she was the legit thing."

"Wow, colour me surprised. He really has a girlfriend after all. Is she…eeh, sane?"

"Hey, he isn't that bad. And I think she's sane. She looked sane enough anyway."

Makoto defended Issei as Lucy bonked herself on the head cutely.

"Sorry~ I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just he is…"

"The enemy of all women."

Koneko butted in as she drew her seat closer. Makoto and Lucy looked at each other as Koneko sat close by.

"Enemy of all women, huh."

Lucy breathed out, Koneko nodded as she shucked on a lollipop.

"He is…he is the enemy of all women. He's a pervert, through and through."

Koneko said it in a way that would be disrespectful. Makoto would've defended, but she was right. He was a pervert, and Issei was proud of that. That's who he was, after all.

"Well, can't deny you there." Makoto breathed out. "So, are you going to be eating lunch with us? You've got the permission, not that you'd never have permission anyway. You can eat with us, is what I was getting at, if you didn't know, you know?"

Koneko nodded, and ate quietly. Makoto and Lucy shared a look, and felt awkwardness between everyone.

"So…" Lucy began, taking a glance between the two of them. "Koneko-san, have you got any plans for the weekend?"

"No."

To the point.

That's how Koneko was.

It wasn't really surprising that she was to the point. Koneko was just a direct person.

"Oh? Do you wanna come over to Lucy-chan's place? She's going to have a little play with me…eeh! I didn't mean in a dirty way! W-We're going to play games together…o-of the non sexual type! You're more than welcome to come over! We'll be playing video games, right Lucy-chan!?"

"Hehehehehe…y-yeah…we'll be doing something like that. You're welcome to come over."

Koneko looked between them, shrugging her shoulders.

"…I'll think about it."

And that's all Koneko said.

The most likely conclusion was that she wasn't going to come. They had offered her before, and she said the same, and didn't show up. Not because she was being rude, something usually came up with Koneko, that's what she told them, and from what they could tell, Koneko wasn't a liar, and wasn't lying.

As they were talking, the classroom door opened to reveal Yumi Kiba. She walked in with style and grace. All of the males in the class immediately shot their eyes towards her, Makoto included. His eyes looked love struck by Yumi.

"Ooh look, there's your future GF, Makoto-kun~"

Lucy teased, Makoto shaking his head.

"D-Don't be silly, it isn't like she is…" Yumi spots Makoto, and walks over while her eyes danced her excitement and renewed vigour. "…shit. She's coming over! Lucy-chan, what am I supposed to do!? I-I am nervous! What's going on now!? Eeeeeh, I think I'm close to having a heart attack here!"

Lucy takes the freaking out Makoto by the shoulders as Koneko gives a questioning stare.

"Inhale." He takes a deep breath. "Exhale." He did as she commanded. "Now, you're going to listen to what she says. If you can't speak, nod your head, or shake depending on what she says. Don't worry, you'll get through this."

"I-I freaking hope so."

He muttered out as Yumi stood before them all. She shared a brief exchange of looks between herself, and Koneko. Then her eyes went towards Makoto after giving Lucy a complimentary glance and a smile.

"Erm, hello there Makoto-kun. May I call you that?"

" _Call me whatever you want Yumi-senpai…_ " He wished he could say that aloud, and all that came out was "Hehehehehehe…" and he felt deep regret that it came out like that, so tried once again with a deep breath. "A-Ah…erm…y-yes…y-you can…"

Lucy slyly gave him a thumbs up, and also felt like crying at the same time. Koneko looked at him curiously, never having seen him quite like this before. Granted, she didn't know him all that well, but he seemed, different.

"That's great! S-So yes…erm, this might seem out of the blue of me, but you see, I have…erm, I wish to…no, that is to say…how about, on Sunday, we can…go out together?" Makoto looked on, unable to say anything. "We could, meet up on Sunday, and go out together, like a date."

Silence fell on the classroom as Makoto sat there, like a statue.

He didn't know what to do, he just stood there, frozen like a statue, he wasn't able to say anything at all, he just stared at her like he was going to fall into a depression, yet also the happiest he had ever been…he was torn between two feelings.

"Lucy-chan…am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead…I'm going to be though…"

No one heard what she said at the end as Yumi stood there, twitching her body.

"Erm…Yumi-senpai…y-you…just asked me that…n-not for a bet…right?"

He didn't want to think Yumi would actually do that, and it seemed to be the case when she waved her hand around elegantly.

"Ooh no. I've liked Makoto-kun for a while now. So, is it okay? We can go out together, can't we? It would be fun if we went out together."

"Y-Yeah…eeh…y-yes. W-We could…ooh damn…eerm…dating…y-yes, we could do that!"

He knew that wasn't smooth, and berated himself inside of his own mind, he felt like slapping himself in the face for such a bland reply.

Yumi didn't seem to be bothered though, and clapped her hands together.

"Great! Then, we can meet up on Sunday, is that okay with you?"

"…Y-Yes, that's great."

He replied after a few seconds of just staring blankly.

"Then, see you soon Makoto-kun!"

With that, Yumi left the room, leaving behind an angry mob of girls and boys. Makoto himself just looked like he had been caught in headlights, and like he was going to burn up at any second, like he was going to die on the spot.

"See, Makoto-kun? If you wish hard enough, you'll get what you want! Hey, maybe that paper is your good luck charm, after all!"

"Y-Yes…could be. I'm gonna keep it with me. Call it superstitious, but I think that it could've done it. I mean, Yumi-senpai did it today out of all days…ooh God, I think I might pass out in a minute, we're really going on a date Lucy-chan. I'm…going on a date with Yumi-senpai, I think my life could be complete right now."

Makoto's thoughts couldn't process anything anymore, and he could only stare at the place she left.

He didn't care about anything else at that time. He, had just gotten a date, and that's all there was too it. He got the date he had hoped for, for a long time now, the girl he had been crushing on since the beginning of school, and even before that. He, just got a date with Yumi.

* * *

On the Sunday, it rolled quickly by.

Makoto, had sorted out the time with Yumi somehow without not passing out.

They were going to meet at 10 in the morning, outside of the school gates.

He didn't know why she wanted to meet there, but he was totally fine with it, he didn't say anything negative about it, and found it cool, too. In an odd way, it was almost like they were going to school again, even though they weren't.

He made sure that he got there half an hour early, and waited with a patient look in his eyes. He wore white shorts, and a white shirt that was buttoned up all the way. He didn't know if this was anything that he should be wearing, but he didn't think it would matter all that much in the end of the day.

He remembered that Issei was on a date at the same time right now, and wondered what was going on with his date. He hoped that he was doing everything that he could do. Makoto was worried that Yuuma was going to do something.

"Hey! Makoto-kun!"

He heard a chirpy voice coming from the left as it turned exactly ten on the dot.

He turned towards the voice…and he dropped his jaw at the blonde coming towards him.

It was Yumi, but not in a school outfit. It was Yumi dressed in a white blouse, and a beautiful white skirt too. She wore what appeared to be a pink jacket over her white blouse. It blended well with her skin, all of the white, and the pink decorated her body tremendously.

She was…beautiful.

He didn't think that she was this beautiful.

No, he did know. But, he didn't know that she could be this beautiful with clothes.

Yumi made it towards Makoto, and put a hand to her flushing face.

"Makoto-kun, you're really looking nice. I think that you would be dressed cutely. The shorts are…and your shirt is…erm, I'm sorry, I'm really nervous, I've never been on a date before, so this is really new to me…"

He kept staring at her, his face reddening by the second.

"O-Oh, I've been erm…just wow, Yumi-senpai…y-you look so beautiful right now…n-not that you don't do all of the time! B-But, right now! You look…a-and I am…b-but you look…a-and I am…b-but you look…a-and that's…"

"I'm glad that you like it." She spoke majestically. "To be honest, I had to have help from Buchou, and the others. I was worried that I might dress the wrong way."

"Buchou?"

Makoto picked up that word, Yumi inclining her head as she moved closer.

"That's right. Erm, because I'm in the Occult Research Club, she asks us to call her that. Rias-senpai I mean." Quickly covering, Yumi inched even closer. "Well, shall we go Makoto-kun?"

"S-Sure! We should go!"

So like that, Makoto and Yumi headed towards the town. In retrospect, they probably should've met in town, but since it was a weekend, it could've been hard to find each other. But, it didn't matter to Makoto right now, since he got to go on a date with Yumi herself.

Unknown to them, Lucy was watching on nearby. Her face looked like she was falling into despair, and she wasn't going to recover. But, she also was happy for Makoto, that he could do something like this. While feeling sad, she murmured "He's got this…" and walked away, deciding to respect their decision of being on a date, and allowed them to do whatever they wanted without her following, it was what a friend did, after all.

* * *

They soon made it into town. During the way, neither really talked. Makoto was too shy to say anything, and Yumi felt the same way. They both were nervous about going on the date, Makoto more so than Yumi herself.

"S-So, Yumi-senpai…erm, how's school going?" Makoto immediately felt like punching himself in the face. " _I ask about SCHOOL!? What's fucking going on with me!? I'm really useless right now! I can't do anything other than be an idiot! Ugh, she's going to think that I'm a looney or something else like that!_ "

Makoto berated himself as Yumi held a hand to her lips, walking past some pedestirans.

"School, it is the same as usual. Hehe, you seem really nervous, is everything okay?"

"Erm…y-yes, everything is good. I just…didn't expect this, to be honest."

Yumi tilted her head.

"Didn't expect it?"

"This…" He mused aloud, pointing between the two of them. "I mean, I didn't even think you knew I existed."

"Well, that's strange, because I found Makoto-kun to be cute since he came at the beginning of the year."

She casually admitted as they walked past a shop that held lingerie inside. Makoto's face turned red as he briefly imagined Yumi in a pink lacy one, but soon shook his head with a blushing face, wanting to rid himself of those thoughts.

"R-Really?"

Yumi inclined her neck.

"That's right, I noticed Makoto-kun at the beginning of the year. I actually was nervous about approaching you, I had heard that Hyoudou-kun…your Onii-sama, had a tendency to scare off girls that would approach you."

"Onii-chan…he's very protective, is all. B-But Onii-chan is kind too…b-but please don't be scared off! Onii-chan won't say anything because he knows how much I actually like you…w-when I say like, I mean that as a companion! An amigo! Did I really just say amigo!? What's wrong with me already!? Waaaah!"

Yumi raised a finger to her mouth, and slowly tittered to herself.

"Makoto-kun, you're so amusing. You don't have to be so nervous, you know?"

Makoto shook his head, and bowed it down.

"I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this, aren't I?"

"Oh, I don't think so." Yumi raised his hopes. "I haven't been on a date before either, so you don't have anything to worry about. I am a little nervous on the date too, so you don't have to worry about something like that."

"Really…? I-I mean, I'm not being a bad date?"

"Of course not!" Yumi denied the claims of him being a bad date, and stood closer to him. "I think this is a really good time. I want to know more about Makoto-kun. I've always seen how kind he is to others. Even with the fact that you have…erm, people like…Hyoudou-kun's friends saying what they do, and pretty much some of the guys in Kuoh calling you their enemy, it always seems that you have a smile on your face, no matter the situation. I just think that Makoto-kun is really kind."

"Thank you, Yumi-senpai."

Makoto finished off as they continued walking around.

With that little extra confidence boost, Makoto finally began to relax, and spoke a little more openly with Yumi herself. Yumi also became a little more open with him too, and they began talking about nonsensical things, just openly relaxing with one another.

However, as they walked, Makoto kept looking at Yumi's hand, and his own hand interchangeably.

" _Mmmmm, Onii-chan said that holding hands means that we would become closer…but would Yumi-senpai want to hold my hand…?_ "

Makoto mused to himself, not sure what he was supposed to be feeling right now.

However, his hand kept raising up and then down. He kept staring at her hand that it was so obvious that even Yumi was taking notice that Makoto was doing what he was doing. Though, she didn't mind it, and found it adorable that he kept raising his hand to want to touch hers, but was too nervous to do anything about it.

"Makoto-kun? Is something wrong?"

She asked with a sincere smile on her face.

"N-No! Nothing! There's nothing wrong at all! I-I mean, there's nothing at all!"

His answer made Yumi giggle slightly.

"I see, so nothing is wrong at all?"

"N-Nothing at all…sorry, there's nothing wrong at all."

He denied her, as he adopted a cute looking shy face on. Yumi felt her heart being taken by the cuteness that he was displaying. Something about the way that he looked all lost when he was nervous made him seem more adorable than normal people would look.

"Actually, I have a problem, Makoto-kun."

"O-Oh…you do?"

Makoto felt low, but Yumi continued to giggle.

"Yes. I've heard that on dates, that the male and female usually hold hands."

"O-Oh…yes, I've heard the same thing…dating is…erm…yes…they hold hands sometimes…that's what they do…b-but we don't have to if you don't want…"

Then, before he could say anything else, Yumi grasped his unsure hand.

Instantly, they both felt a spark between them. Neither could explain it, but the spark between their hands made them both feel, a certain kind of something inside of them. Makoto's hand encased around Yumi's hand, and vice versa.

" _Yumi-senpai's hand is soft…_ " He noted as his face turned even more red. " _I didn't know that a hand to could feel so hot and warm at the same time…I didn't know that a hand could feel this good…yeah, this hand is amazing…no wonder Onii-chan said that hand holding is good…I like Yumi-senpai's hand, it's really good…_ "

Makoto's thoughts ran away with him, and didn't even realize that he was staring at her and his connected hand.

Yumi on the other hand did notice, and found it, too cute. The way that he looked, toppled with his shy personality, it was something that she liked. He was different to normal guys their age. He wasn't looking for a quick grope or anything of the sort. He was just, content with holding hands, and she was content with holding his hand.

The date rolled by, and they both had fun. They never really let go of one another's hands. Though it was cliché, they went shopping, Makoto buying a lovely flowery hairclip for Yumi after he saw her ogling it.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, they found themselves sitting at a wonderful looking Greenland. It wouldn't really be classed as a park, more of a natural nature spot. It was filled with luscious greenery, flowers springing up all over the place. Since it was April, it was the time where the flowers were quite beautiful.

"This has been great, Makoto-kun. I've had the best time."

Yumi spoke as they sat together, their hands never leaving the others. While looking at the other, both their faces tinged pink.

"Yumi-senpai…thank you for, asking me out. I mean, you could've asked anyone, but you chose to come with me…I am blessed that Yumi-senpai asked me to come with her, so thank you Yumi-senpai."

Yumi tittered slightly, and inched closer.

"I've been wanting to talk with Makoto-kun for a long time now." She confessed as his face turned red. "I, haven't been able to work up the courage, you see. I first saw you with that girl, eeh, Lucy-san I think her name is, and naturally assumed that you and she were dating."

"Hahahahaha!" Makoto couldn't help but laugh out loud. "M-Me and Lucy-chan?! Naaaah. I mean, she's cute and all, and we get along great, but there's just…I mean, Lucy-chan is pretty cute, and she is a good friend of mine. But, I also wanted to go out with Yumi-senpai too."

"Well, I'm relieved that you did want to go out with me. Makoto-kun, I'm glad that we could talk like this today. I had the best day. From just walking around, talking together, and even holding hands. I've never done that with a boy before, and most of the males I know are pretty…quite wild people that are quite perverted."

"And…you don't like that?"

Asking carefully, Yumi giggled sweetly.

"I wouldn't mind a little perverseness, I suppose. But, I much prefer Makoto-kun who has quite a few cute personality traits. I hope this doesn't sound like I'm a stalker or anything, but I have watched how Makoto-kun is. like, defending your Onii-sama from some of the girls attempting to hit him. Even though he was prying on them, you defended him strongly, and with such passion. Though, he's not your real Onii-sama, is he?"

Makoto looked down and thought about what she said for a few moments, then shook his head.

"No…he's not my real Onii-sama." Makoto sighed out, and raised his knees to his chest. "But, the line that separates us from real brothers and adoptive brothers, is pretty blurry. I've been with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan since I could remember. It doesn't really matter that I am not their son, or Ise-nii's Otouto. They treat me like I am theirs. I don't even remember my real family, and I don't think I need to either. The Hyoudou family brought me to them, we became a family, and there's no "You're adopted so you don't matter to us!" kind of vibes in the house. It's like, we're really family, and it doesn't matter what anyone else says. You know what I mean?"

"I see…I'm glad that you have such an open relationship with them like that. And yeah, I can understand an adoptive family."

"Oh?" Makoto mused. "Are you…adopted too?"

Makoto couldn't really say, as he didn't know about Yumi's home life. He didn't know if she had parents or something else entirely. Legal guardians. He honestly didn't know what Yumi's home life was like.

"You can say that I am yeah. And, I don't remember my family either. I'm an orphan."

"Oh…I'm so sorry Yumi-senpai, I didn't know."

Yumi shook her head, and leaned closer towards Makoto.

"I guess we're on the same boat, huh. Both adopted by kind people. But, that's one of the reasons I quite like Makoto-kun too." His different coloured eyes blinked as Yumi smiled sweetly. "You are so full of life, and yet shy and also not afraid to show your emotions when the chips are down. I've seen how kind you are, and how forgiving you are. It just makes me, happy that Makoto-kun can be so happy like he is. Besides, you've got really beautiful eyes."

She confessed while blushing. Makoto gained a dark blush too.

"My eyes…are really beautiful?"

"I didn't mean it to sound weird, or like a question of your masculinity or anything. I didn't know how else to say it. Your eyes, they are just so beautiful. When I first saw them, I never wanted to stop looking at them."

After her confession, Makoto couldn't deny that he didn't like her anymore. He truly was, transfixed on her grey eyes, and her cute face too. Toppled with the adorable mole under her eye, she looked perfect to him.

"Yumi-senpai, if you say such things about my eyes then…truthfully, people used to pick on me because I had different eyes, and always said "You have half a black eye, do you want your other eye to be blue?" as in you know, wanting to give me a black and blue eyes from punching me or something…people can be cruel…but that's why I love Onii-chan…because he always defended me, even got beat up because of me…so that's why, anyone tries to hurt Onii-chan, they have to answer to me."

Saying it with such a strong face, Yumi felt a beat of her heart skip.

"Makoto-kun, I didn't know that you could sound so…powerful."

"Well…Onii-chan might be a pervert, but he's my Onii-chan after all. No one can bully Onii-chan, or I start bullying them. Because of that, we've always got the others back. We might be quite opposite in personalities, but we're, really close to one another where I can't imagine a life without Onii-chan, and I hope that it is vice versa. We, are just like that, and I find myself becoming happy when we are together."

"It's wonderful to hear that about your relationship with Hyoudou-kun."

"Thank you…and m-my eyes aren't…w-weird or anything?"

His fingers rubbed together, from his free hand. His other hand was still being held by Yumi, their digits interlocking together. From their hands, it was like they were, becoming closer by the second. Even their bodies were inching closer towards one another.

"Yes…why wouldn't they be? A pure golden eye, and a black eye too. It's the perfect mix, like your hair too. Did you dye your hair to be like that?"

Makoto ran a hand through his different coloured locks, and gained an even darker blush on his cheeks.

"No, I've always had it since a baby, from what I know. Unless there's some freaky accident that I don't know about, then it is all natural. I thought about changing the colour to either black or blonde, but I thought that it was with me since my birth, so I will just stick with it."

"Well, I think that it makes Makoto-kun stick out as a very different type of person. And I think that you do look…very cute."

Yumi's face turned scarlet, as did his own. Makoto's face looked to be the picture of a mixture of shy, and serious at the same time. His eyes went towards her lips, and blushed even more. His cheeks flushed redder than normal, and it made Yumi feel her heart fluttering.

"Yumi-senpai…"

Yumi's free hand went to Makoto's face, and brushed some hair out of his eyes. His eyes fluttered as Yumi drew closer, taking initiative. Of course, he was surprised, but he didn't stop her. He wasn't going to stop her now.

"Makoto-kun, I'm sorry for being so forward but maybe it would be okay if we…"

"Senpai…kissing would be…y-you want to kiss…me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

At her question, Makoto shyly averted his eyes.

"Be-Because I'm…like this…"

"Fufu, maybe I like younger boys. Especially ones that are cute."

"Yumi-senpai…you're too…kind…"

Makoto didn't say anything else, and puckered his lips. Yumi did the same as she drew closer to him too. Neither cared about the fastness of the date that was going, neither seemed to mind about the fact that they were going to kiss one another.

Makoto wanted it…

Yumi wanted to kiss him too…

Both wanted to kiss, they felt something between them, something that they could both understand, connect with. Neither understood why that was…but they felt it. On some level, they both had an understanding on the other…

* * *

"Makoto-kun, watch out!"

Suddenly, as Makoto was about to kiss Yumi, he was tackled to the ground as something flies overhead of them. Makoto looked towards Yumi as she bent over him, her breasts danging in his face as her eyes went left.

He then heard an explosion of something, and it came from the right. Makoto darted his eyes that way, and saw that there was a crater, and some little lights raising from the ground. He didn't understand what was happening, and looked to Yumi for answers.

"Yumi-senpai, what's going on!?"

Makoto didn't get his answer as he was dragged to his feet, held towards her bust in a protective manner.

"What have you Fallen Angels come for?"

"Fallen Angels…?"

Makoto didn't understand the meaning of those words.

Fallen Angels?

What could Yumi be talking about? What was a Fallen Angel?

Makoto didn't have the answers for this, but then he soon got it when a booming voice came from the left.

"You, there. Young boy, you're going to have to die now. We've been tracking you for a while now, and I have had enough of watching you now."

Makoto tensed as he looked to the place Yumi was looking.

What he was saw where two people.

The first was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The second was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also is wearing a gold necklace around her neck.

But Makoto also noticed something else…

From their backs…dark wings.

He could see dark wings appearing out of the back of their backs. Two wings on each one. Both the male and the female looked towards Makoto with dirty grins on their faces, though the girls looked a little more different than the males deranged looking face.

Makoto cocked his eyes upwards towards Yumi, and saw that she was having a serious face.

"Yumi-senpai, what's going on…? I don't understand, why did he say that I have to die…? What are they?"

"Makoto-kun, I don't have time to explain. But please listen to me, and run away as fast as you can. I'll definitely explain later, but please just run away right now before anything happens, Makoto-kun. I will draw them away from you."

"But I'm not leaving you to fight! Please, let's go together! These people are clearly dangerous! We've got to go now!"

Makoto argued, but it fell on deaf ears as Yumi took a step forward, facing the two Angels that have apparently fallen.

"I don't know what you want from Makoto-kun, but his death won't be happening. If you don't leave, I will be forced to summon my Master."

"Master…?"

Makoto murmured, but it wasn't registered by the others.

"Hmph, you don't understand. That boy there needs to be killed now. Even if it is against your Master, I will be killing that boy, and if you don't move out of the way, then I will be killing you too. So move, milk jugs."

The male Fallen Angel advised Yumi, but she stood firmly in front of Makoto.

"I won't allow you to touch even a hair on this boys head. Now, leave him alone before anything happens to you, too."

Yumi ordered the Fallen Angel dryly, but the Fallen Angel just snickered right back at Yumi.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? I think that we get to kill two birds in one too. Fine with me, Kalawarner. We're going to be killing both of them."

"Dohnaseek, don't you think that's a little far? Let's just leave them. Moreover, that girls Master could be dangerous too us. Can't we leave the boy alone for now?"

The now named Dohnaseek turned his dark eyes towards Kalawarner who flinched.

"You'll do what I say, or you know what's going to happen to you. You'll answer to me, or Raynare."

Kalawarner held her head down, and just confirmed it with her head that she was going to follow orders.

The male of the Fallen Angels put his hand out, and then something odd happened. From his hand, light particles were gathering, Makoto's eyes widening at the sight. Immediately, Makoto pulled Yumi backwards.

"Yumi-senpai! We have to go! Tha-That's not normal! A freaking spear of what, light just came out of that guys hands!? How in the heck does that happen!? Am I trapped in some kind of dream and I am about to be killed?! Yumi-senpai! Please let's just go!"

"Makoto-kun, if they both fight me, you can get away quickly. I know it sounds weird, but I can't just leave them to go like this. I wouldn't feel right, and if we run, they might be able to catch us, so, please run away, and leave this to me."

"But I can't…I'm your date, I can't, as a man! As a man, I can't leave a woman alone to fight off, creatures from another world! I-I mean, this is fucked up! This is messed up! I don't understand what's going on Yumi-senpai! What if you die!? I wouldn't be able to take it!"

"Ooh shut up already!"

Dohnaseek had become bored, and launched a spear of light towards Makoto. He tensed, and stood motionless as the spear neared. But before it could touch him, Yumi stepped in the way, and from her hand, a unique looking sword was made. It held a strong aura around it, and she used it to cut apart the spear of light before Makoto could be stabbed by it, astonishing him even more than he thought possible.

"…What in the hell…?"

Makoto didn't know what was going on, and felt a little scared of what he was seeing right now.

Yumi didn't answer as she took a step forward.

"If you want to fight, then you fight with me. I won't allow you to touch this boy."

Yumi said it strongly as she ran off…

Makoto couldn't believe it.

He couldn't even keep her within his sights. Her speed was amazing, she was moving faster than he could even see. And when she appeared before Dohnaseek, Makoto was sure that Yumi was going to cut her down…

"Naïve!"

However, just as Yumi went to slash downwards, Dohnaseek stopped her sword with his renewed spear of light. The clash of the weapons created heavy sparks that surrounded throughout the area. The sound reverberated out of Makoto's ears.

"Yumi-senpai!"

Makoto called, worried for her.

But she cocked her head back, and smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, I'm going to be okay. Just escape."

In all good consciousness, he wasn't able to do that, leave her behind.

Yumi turned her head back towards the enemy, and made a sharpened eyes expression.

"Tch, damn it."

Yumi cursed, and pushed him away. He then swung his spear towards Yumi, but she deflected it, and used her speed to appear at Dohnaseek's right, slashing openly. Dohnaseek wasn't as fast as Yumi, but he was fast enough to block her strike, again and again.

Makoto could only watch on as a battle between sword and spear went on. Dohnaseek was strong, he was very strong. Yumi was having trouble with getting through his defences.

"Oi! Kalawarner! Aren't you going to help me!?"

Dohnaseek demanded as he slashed for Yumi's face. she bent her head back, and swiped for his legs. The Fallen Angel took to the sky with his wings, avoiding the slash though received a cut to his leg. Dohnaseek winced at the cut he received, but then launched the sword right at her. Yumi used her speed to avoid the spear, and continued slashing, Dohnaseek making a new sword.

"I don't think that we should do this…more over, these people haven't done anything…that boy hasn't done anything. I think that it is weird to kill him off for no reason! Why can't we just let them go!?"

"Just fucking help me you stupid bitch or I am going to run my spear through you!"

The fear of death was real, and Kalawarner was afraid. Even Makoto could see that she was frightened, and that wasn't a good thing in his eyes. Forcing someone to fight, that never was good in Makoto's eyes.

"Fine! I hate this but fine! Azazel-sama will be angry, but whatever! Let's do this!"

Yumi then became worried as she dealt with two of them. Dohnaseek was one thing, but Kalawarner was something else. Her golden light spear and his blue light spear clashed against Yumi again and again, her sword wearing away with the dangerous light spears that the Fallen Angels were thrusting against her.

While she was fighting them off quite strongly, Makoto noticed that she was having a difficult time, and it made sense why. It was two against one, and Makoto cursed the fact that he wouldn't be able to do anything other than worry about what was going to happen with his date…

But what could he do?

He could barely see them, never mind anything else.

He couldn't fight them…

He didn't know what he could do. He didn't have any flashy moves like they did. He didn't even have anything that he could do now. He wished for Yumi's safety and cursed his own powerlessness. If only he could do something…he wanted to fight too, but he wasn't able to do something like that…

He couldn't fight.

But he couldn't leave Yumi to her own devices either. She was his date, and leaving behind Yumi, would've been a cowards way of doing it. He, wasn't able to do something like that, he never was going to be able to do something like that.

But he couldn't just leave them like that either…

"SEXY TEENAGERS TAKE OFF THEIR CLOTHES!"

Makoto immediately felt his system being erupted with embarrassment…

But it worked.

They all stopped fighting, and faced him like he had two heads. Makoto felt more embarrassed by the second as their eyes all fell on him. He felt like he was going to die right now, all of the eyes on him.

He didn't even mean to say that, but that was the first thing that he could actually think of saying.

"What?"

Dohnaseek inquired for everyone, even Yumi looked depressingly shocked.

"Makoto-kun…"

Yumi didn't know what he was doing, gaining their attention. Makoto's eyes shone with defiance, and his body twitched with nerves, but he didn't stop and moved closer, clapping his hands together as he sung out.

"…Come mister tally man…tally me banana's…daylight come…and me wanna go home…"

His voice was full of nerves, but he walked forward regardless.

The others had their eyes transfixed on the boy before them. He kept singing, clapping his hands nervously, and moved forward again and again.

"What's going on? Has he lost his mind?"

Kalawarner thought that was the case towards the singing boy.

Makoto felt like crying, but continued on anyway.

"Work all night…on a drink of rum…daylight come and me wanna go home…"

"What the fuck are you saying?"

Dohnaseek was confused, and didn't even realize that Makoto was very close now. He stood before him, and smiled weakly.

"It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot, KICK!"

SLAM!

"…Aaah…"

Dohnaseek grabbed his crotch that Makoto moved his foot from. His pain was evident on his face, and it also came out in the squeak that was his voice. He fell to his knees, and looked on with tears in his eyes as Makoto brought up his fist.

"No one tries to murder me, or my date, bastard!"

SLAM!

Dohnaseek went to the ground as he cried out from the small fist impacting him.

"Aaah shit my hand!"

Makoto wasn't experienced with punching people, so he accidentally injured his hand. Yumi took Makoto's hand, and inspected it sweetly.

"Makoto-kun, you realize that you just punched a Fallen Angel?"

"I-I don't care, I want to protect my date!" Makoto turned towards Kalawarner, and snarled, frightening Kalawarner. "Now, you need to leave before you piss me off too. You not only attack my date, but you're also wanting me dead too!?"

"It isn't like that at all!"

She defended, but Makoto shook his head.

"If it isn't, then leave!"

Kalawarner didn't say anything, and just held out her spear of light. Yumi didn't like that, and stood before him, with her sword out. The crack she had in the sword, fixed itself as she focused on the enemy before her.

"Makoto-kun, I'll deal with this now, please run away."

"I'm not going to leave you here! If I'm leaving, then you're coming with me!"

Yumi chuckled sweetly.

"You're such a sweet boy."

"And you're cute too, so listen to me and run away!"

Yumi didn't say anything as a response, and rushed forward with her blade, slashing from different directions. Unlike the slightly more skilled Dohnaseek, Kalawarner was having more trouble with Yumi, and kept feeling her steel cutting her skin.

Dohnaseek groaned from his place on the ground, hissing towards Makoto.

"Y-You little punk…kicking me in the balls…you have some fucking nerve…don't you realize who I am?"

"I don't care who you are, and what you want, but you're evil! You've been attacking me, and my date for no reason! Why would you do something like that!?"

"Because of the Sacred Gear inside of you. You've been blessed, or cursed, with the Sacred Gear and you'll have to live with that, not that you have to live much longer mind you. You are, going to die soon anyway."

"Sacred Gear…?"

He didn't know what that was, and he didn't even get to contemplate what that was as the Fallen Angel came swooping in with a spear of light. Makoto gasped and ran in the opposite direction, attempting to avoid the clashes of the creature known as a Fallen Angel.

"You leave Makoto-kun alone!"

Yumi came whizzing past him and slashed down on his chest. A small cut appeared on his chest as he pulled away. Dohnaseek hissed at the pain but engaged Yumi in a fight regardless. Kalawarner who had been beaten back by Yumi, also joined the fight.

Slowly but surely, Yumi was being outmatched. Despite having different swords appear, the Fallen Angels were quite the formidable opponent. Makoto could only stand idly by as the girl that he went on a date with was being relentlessly attacked, because of him.

He cursed it, and wanted to get help…but who?

He wasn't in a position to do anything like that.

He didn't know anyone that would be able to help, so he didn't have a choice but to look on and be worried about what was going to happen with Yumi.

"N-No!"

Somehow, Dohnaseek managed to get to Yumi's flank, and stab forward. She deflected the blade, but she was pushed backwards, and her butt hit the floor. Dohnaseek appeared above her, and had a dirty smile on his face.

"Haha! I will kill you, then the small boy over there!"

Yumi gritted her teeth and went to stand. But before she could, a reluctant Kalawarner brought up her spear of light, and slashed down towards her. Yumi didn't have a choice but to block her, but by doing that, she left herself wide open for the attack Dohnaseek sent after her, not having a good enough reaction time to fight off the attack…

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Makoto couldn't stand it and stood between Yumi and Dohnaseek's weapon that she wouldn't of been able to avoid, and then felt it…

Something had penetrated his chest.

Makoto looked down as blood leaked out of his mouth…a spear of light had penetrated his chest.

Pain…

He felt pain.

Loss of vision. His palms sweated, and his eyes shed silent tears.

"Makoto-kun!"

Yumi disregarded the Fallen Angels, and came to his side.

As he fell to the ground, Makoto's lifeless body was caught by Yumi herself, and she held him tenderly in her arms, not even caring that Fallen Angels were around.

"Come on Kalawarner, let's go."

"But, this boy might be reincarnated by her Master…"

"Nah, I don't think so. Besides, if this bitches Master comes now, we won't have the chance to do anything else. Even we can't fight with them right now. Let's go."

Dohnaseek extended his wings, and flew into the sky without any remorse whatsoever.

Kalawarner looked towards Makoto, and expressed a sombre expression.

"I'm sorry…"

That's all she said before she extended her wings, and took off to the sky.

Leaving behind Makoto, and Yumi, Yumi peered down towards Makoto's face, and began shedding tears.

"Why…? Why did you…do that?"

"…I…defended…Yumi-chan…I saved…Yumi-chan…right…?"

Yumi continued shedding tears, petting the back of his head.

"Makoto-kun, I'm so sorry, I didn't know this was going to happen. I only wanted to have a fun day with you…I wanted to go out on a date with the cute boy that I wanted to spend time with…and had a crush on since…"

Makoto's shaky hand went upwards, and brushed her face. Yumi continued to shed tears as she grasped his hand that was on her face.

"I…I don't have…many regrets…I just wish…that I could've…gotten to…know who…my real…parents were…and why…they abandoned me…but I had a good life…I will be able to…see Angels now…Yumi-senpai…I wish I could've seen…Iri-chan…once more…just once more would…have been…good…I wish…I could've stayed alive…"

Yumi didn't know who that was, and hugged him tightly, not noticing that there was a small glow in his pocket.

"Makoto-kun, y-you don't have to die…I-I will ask my Master to reincarnate you! S-She would…t-then you could stay with me. W-Wouldn't that be good? We could be together everyday, and then we would be able to get to know one another, we could even kiss one another, I haven't kissed anyone yet, you would've been my first, and that wouldn't be…"

Yumi choked up, and couldn't say anything else.

But she shed tears that hit Makoto's dying face. She couldn't stop it, they just leaked out of her eyes naturally. They just leaked again, and again. They wouldn't stop flowing out of her eyes, they flowed all the way onto his face, and wouldn't ever stop flowing, but right now she just couldn't stop crying for Makoto who defended her.

He smiled up, despite the pain.

"Tears…for me…?" Makoto mused as he laughed, a painfilled one. "I guess…my good luck charm…allowed me to die…with the girl that I…really felt strong…feelings for…I've not felt like this since…Iri-chan…"

"Good luck charm?"

Makoto struggled into his pocket, and pulled out a glowing piece of paper. Yumi's eyes widened at the sight of the 'charm' and when seeing the symbol, she realized that something was about to happen.

"I…was said that…she said that…if I had this…when I was in trouble…she'd come…I would have to…wish that she would…gwaah!"

Makoto spat out some more blood as his life was slowly drawing to a close.

Yumi just watched as the paper glowed brighter, acting on Makoto's unspoken desire, and from beside her, a figure appeared.

Long black hair, and eyes of a childlike nature.

"Ooh my! H-How did this occur!? My special buddy is dying!? But no! That can't be! I can't have the boy that gave me directions die! That's not good! No way, I can't have that happen!"

Makoto wasn't really registering what was going on anyway.

But then he saw a cute face come into his blurry line of sight. He couldn't see well, but he could tell that it was a girls face, and her hair wafted in his eyes, and landed on his face. The fragrance alone melted his brain…he hadn't smelled something so good before.

"But, since you have interesting potential, I'll have to pick it up, your life that is. But, you'll have to live under me now, okay sweetheart?"

Those were the last words Makoto, as the human, heard, and then he blacked out…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the first chapter of the Younger Brother Rebirth! I all hoped you liked it, and let's see what goes on from here! So yeah, some changes, like Makoto having a crush on Yumi since the beginning, more of why will be fully explained later on. I'm pretty sure it is obvious who is Master is gonna be, and why, but if not, then it is the same Master as the predecessor of this story and why he is a Devil in the first place, and how that ties in later volumes will be shown as the story goes on. As for his pairing's, I'm sure that from this chapter alone, a few can be guessed, though suggestions are welcome.**

 **Next chapter, Makoto is welcomed into the world of Devils, in quite a brutal way, so look forward to that, and until next time! Thanks for reading!**


	2. New life new rules!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **kaijin36; Thank you!**

 **Ragna; Eventually. Right now, no. I don't want to overload myself. And cool suggestions!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, it is!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Yeah, I have been wanting to do it for a while now, and here it is! There are gonna be quite a few unique events going on in this story. Well, I won't say yes or not, but there's gonna be no crossovers here, so Lucy, this one, isn't from Fairy Tail. Cool suggestions! Walburga is pretty weird, but lovable too. Rossweisse is so under appreciated in the world of DXD, yet she's one of my fav characters. Yeah, those two would be interesting to see too. Kurumi, I didn't expect, Wow, that last one though...that really is a surprise to see. I have to admit that. And thank you!**

 **DragoNath1512; Thank you! Yeah, three years makes quite the difference, doesn't it? And could be, and if so, there is a good reason for that, something to do with the plot too.**

 **Hakuorofan7; Aah, good to see you again! Yeah, I'm happy for you! I wish you success in all of the stories you end up doing! Hehe, he is indeed hunted huh. Just goes to show that you can't judge someone on appearance, you mess with the Shota and he'll come right for you. That actually would be funny, like a war trophy or something like that.**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed it! I'll certainly try!**

 **gundam 09; Thanks! Well, I'm gonna try and make every chapter great!**

 **Derek 23; Cool harem suggestions! Definitely most of them are gonna appear on the list. And thanks!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Well, I'm happy for you! Good to see you joining the ranks, or something like that~ Exactly, flaws I intend to rectify here and now. Awww, thanks very much! It always motivates a writer when seeing a review! And that goes for me too! So, thanks for that, and I look forward to reading your reviews too!**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, something I've been wanting to do for a little while now. Yup, he had a crush on her since the beginning. Hehe, he made somewhat friends with Serafall anyway. That's what the Fallen Angels do best, isn't it? At least these ones anyway. I thought that it was a pretty funny joke anyway. I can say that it isn't Lucy from Fairy Tail, no crossovers here. She's, slightly disturbed, huh~? And yup, I surely do! Thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Glad that you did! Yeah, I can say that you're pretty much bang on the money there. And cool suggestions!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, me too! I always loved the story and the ideas, and now that I have been growing and all, I thought now would be a good time to bring it back! Oh, was it? Then, I am glad that you liked it! Thanks, glad that you are enjoying it! Yup, Yumi and Makoto have a thing going on between them. You're right there, they have quite the close relationship with one another this time. More so than last time, and will be more involved with the other. Some are quite set up, I suppose like Koneko and that, and Akeno, always gotta love Akeno~ You're probably right there, actually~ She does, and why she does, will be revealed as we go into her backstory too. Yes, eventually I am going to be redoing that story too. That was also one of my firsts, and one I loved too. I want to also do something good for the story too. Yes, the plot would be quite similar too, just with updated versions of it. No, it doesn't bother me, don't worry.**

 **ShadeAkami; Yeah, this is a reboot alright. Always loved this story, and wished it could've gone far, but it had too many plotholes for me to fix, so I thought about doing it again. Aah, no problem, glad you're enjoying it so far~ Well, he is going to have a backstory, and DXD does have quite a few different dark backstories, just look at Vali's, Gasper's, Akeno's, things like that. Yup, nostalgia has set in hasn't it? Hehe, Makoto surely knows his elder brother alright~ Yes, that does look like the lineup, at least a little bit huh. It isn't going to be ridiculously long anyway. The Shy Prince is back, and is ready to kick some ass! Well, in this she is, I can say that. It's just something I thought of, and threw it in for comedic laughs. I actually do want to write a story one day, not just a fanfic, it would be fun to do, though I love writing on fanfiction too. Those are quite some suggestions, and I can say some of them at least are gonna make it onto the list. I can't say yes or no to that yet, still working something's out with that character. And thanks! And no worries~ But, what makes you so sure that it is him? I could just be having him look like that to throw everyone off~ Or I could be lying right now~ Who knows~?**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad that you do! Cool suggestions! Yeah, it would be quite interesting, huh~ I can say that some of them are gonna be definitely in the harem, as some of them will also be apart of his future team too.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yup, I got around to doing it eventually~ Yeah, I am hoping to make it better than ever before! It is a little similar, but key differences too. Yeah, the brotherly bond is something that will be more elaborated on in this story. Kiyome is a very scary woman, huh~? Yeah, isn't that cute? He has a thing for her already. Lucy, is a mystery for now, and is going to become important to Makoto. If it is, it is pretty funny, huh~? He is quite sensitive to such things, as will be shown throughout the story. You're right there, they just have an awkward, but settles down to a quite lovely date for both of them as they get to know one another. Those Fallen Angel's surely came at the wrong time, huh. Exactly, he used the power of love, or something like that to save her life, while sacrificing his own. But, his life has now been picked up. Exactly, more nice flowing, better paced, and all that other good stuff, so thank you!**

 **Naroku; Okay, I am glad~ Lucy, is not an OC. I cannot say more than that for now.**

 **Tohka123; Yeah, a rehash of one of my old stories indeed has come~ That cat could be a very suspicious thing huh~? He certainly does have weird people trying to do things with him. Yeah, poor Lucy indeed, she's really going through something dangerous, isn't she? He does have a big enough heart! Two redhead's are suspicious huh? They are pretty cute with one another, aren't they? Yup, you guessed right there! And thank you very much! Glad that you like it! Cliffhanger's, ya gotta love/hate them~**

 **Jamie Gallagher; Well, thank you! I suppose you're happy it's back, huh~?**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Cool harem suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; Firstly, thanks! Yeah, recently started playing it, so I had to throw that in somewhere. Tomoe would be pretty funny/scary, huh~? I'll give her a consideration~**

 **Guest 2; Thanks! Yeah, that would be quite funny, gotta admit that~ I could even see Makoto be like "That's putting us Makoto's to a bad name!" or something like that...just don't watch School Days, right?**

 **Guest 3; Hey, thank you very much! Aah, that's a secret on what he's gonna be.**

 **Guest 4; Actually, yeah I have thought about doing one before, and that looks quite interesting from where I am standing/sitting. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks! I am glad that you did give it a try! It is a good song huh. Erm, a girl.**

 **Uriel; Thanks! Well, I won't say if you're right or not just yet, you could very well be~ Those are some cool suggestions! Yeah, Tsubaki is Sona's Queen.**

 **Durandel; Thank you! Glad that you like it! Cool suggestions! Yeah, I guess that would be quite fun to read about huh~?**

 **VtolxVenom; Thank you! I'm happy that you do like my stories like that!**

 **TheBludLord; Here's more~**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; You don't need to worry about that, this is a remastered/updated version anyway. He could at least keep it tame during important times where it shouldn't leak out. Yup, Yumi and Makoto are a confirmed thing. Cool harem suggestions! Thanks for suggesting!**

 **Silver crow; Well, he could be. I won't say if he is or not. Well, he isn't always going to be shy, he's going to grow as a character. This is just initial Makoto, he'll be developing as the story goes, like this chapter for instances, he'll be going through a change too, with what happens at the end. Well, while that would be good, Gasper has that, and it would be like copying or something. Though, maybe he could have one of the original eyes of Balor or something, with a different ability than Gasper's Sacred Gear ability. Aah, I couldn't do that to Ise here, he's Makoto's bro. And thanks! Gonna try my best from hereon out! And thanks! Hehe, the kitty really is pretty sweet to Makoto, isn't she?**

 **Isaiah; No problem! I just hope that it can continue for as long as it can without any hiccups along the way, which I am gonna try my best to avoid. Hmmm, I can't say anything about that yet. It is going to be revealed in time what he is exactly.**

 **dxd; Thanks! Glad you like it! Those two in his future peerage? Not only would that be cool, it would be adorable too with those two trying their best to seduce Makoto, and such. That does look like a cool idea for a Sacred Gear, I will give it a think over!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Well, he isn't going to just plow through his opponents, not all of his opponents anyway. Well, I suppose that he could have something like that. Yeah, that's what I imagine her to look like too.**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Yup, it's back alright~ Thanks! Hmmm, maybe~**

 **ARSLOTHES; Aah, thank you very much!**

 **tail; Thanks! Cool harem suggestions!**

 **Guest 5; Asia definitely is. Xenovia, I dunno about yet. But I could see Serafall bringing Asia back for Makoto, wanting to keep her new servant happy, and see potential, and all that good stuff.**

 **liselotte; Thank you! Cool harem suggestions!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter.**

* * *

 **New life new rules!**

"Ooh my God don't kill me!" Makoto shot up from his bed right away, his eyes widened with fear dangling between his golden and black orbs. "Gwaaah!" He held lightning strike his brain directly, and grasped his skull in pain. "Owwwie…w-what in the hell…?"

Makoto couldn't figure out where the pain came from.

As soon as it came, it seemed to disappear all together.

It didn't make sense that it would go so quickly, it didn't make sense.

He looked around in his room, and he was glad that he was back in his room.

His eyes went towards his television, his games, and his anime poster too. He was relieved that he was able to see something like that…he didn't think that he would ever see something like that again, his room that was.

" _How…did I end up here…? I was…wait, I was with Yumi-senpai and then…_ " His hand went towards his stomach, and he gasped too. "My stomach!?" He recalled something from last night, grasping at his stomach, but there was…nothing there. "Huh…there was…but now that's gone…how in the heck did that happen?"

Makoto couldn't work it out.

He recalled the previous day, with Yumi summoning swords, and the black winged creatures having spears of what appeared to be light. And he remembered stepping in front of Yumi to defend her from the spear of light…

After that, nothing.

He only remembered bits and pieces, like it was a bad dream.

He actually thought it could've been a dream.

That would've made more sense anything else.

Girls, and boys with wings of black, and a girl that could summon blades at her will, it didn't make sense. How could it make sense? It wasn't something that you'd find in normal reality, it really didn't seem like it was possible for it to happen.

He took in a breath, and recalled the previous day.

He remembered going on a date with Yumi, having fun with her. He remembered them sitting on the grass, and talking together, he also remembered…how they were going to kiss.

That thought made his face heating up by the second, at the thought of Yumi and Makoto sharing a kiss. He wondered what her lips did indeed taste like, he wished that he could sample them at least a little bit…

But then that was stopped when the two people came.

He remembered the pair of them, the woman and man that had dark wings.

The dark wings that he was going to remember for such a long time, the wings that looked like midnight. Even with the time of day it was, he was clearly able to see the darkened wings that he had, and it made sense to him that…no.

It didn't make sense.

That part never made sense. Wings, light powers, swords. Why did something like that exist?

And then there was the question on how he received his wound against his stomach.

He remembered getting stabbed. He could feel the light entering his body, and taking his life. He remembered it as clear as day, yet after that…he couldn't remember much.

He remembered Yumi crying over him, and also remembered something else too…

A pair of eyes.

A pair of eyes stared down at him, hovering over him, and forever were burned into his memory.

He didn't know why, but those eyes…those enchanting eyes were drawing him in. He'd accuse them of being God's, but he was sure that they were female eyes, and eyes that would sucker anyone in that had half a brain.

"Uumm…numshma…"

He then stopped his thoughts, as he heard something…

It was a noise.

The noise, sounded like that of a girl.

Laying next to him was a girl. She had long black hair, an adorable face, and she was very beautiful…

And she was naked!

"Gwaaah!"

His natural shyness kicked in as he jumped off the bed, pulling the sheets with him. The girls naked body came into his line of sight. The shape of her breasts, the width of her waist, and her hips too. Her flat stomach, and he could even see her downstairs area if he looked hard enough.

GUSH!

"Ooh crap!"

Unintentionally, his nose began bleeding at the sight before him. he accused Ise of this, since Issei did the same thing around beautiful women, and now he was doing the same thing…and then he realised something else…

He was naked also.

His brain wasn't comprehending what was going on.

His hand went to his crotch as his face burned red. His hands covered himself up for the moment, and so did he grab the sheets, covering himself up before the girl he couldn't remember ever bedding before saw him in such a state.

" _Shit…shit…SHIT! This girl is really in my bed…b-but, who is she? W-Why did she do something like this!? Why am I in the same bed as she is!? W-Why did…I-I don't understand! How am I and her in the same bed!? We're naked…d-did we do something!? Did I lose 'it' without even realizing that I did so!? How does this make sense at all!?_ "

Makoto wasn't coming to answers or conclusions of his own thoughts. He seriously didn't know what was going to happen, and he wanted to go and scream, but he held a hand to his mouth, using his other hand to shield himself from the still unconscious girl, and kept his mouth still, quiet.

Since he wasn't coming to answers this way, he didn't have a choice but to go over to the young woman herself, and find out what was going on.

His body lifted off the ground, making sure that his body was covered by the sheets.

Getting over to the bed, he reached his hand outwards, and gently nudged the girl.

"Um…you know…erm, it is time to…wake up…please wake up now…"

No answer.

She didn't give an answer at all, and only stayed asleep.

His eye twitched around, and nudged her again, only harder this time.

"Helloooooo! Please wake up now! I'm asking you! Begging you too! Helloooooooooo~! Could you please wake up now…before I have an aneurysm or something? Please, I am begging you right now, please get up before anything else happens…"

"Nnnnnnnnn…"

This time, a result.

She actually answered…sort of.

She at least made an acknowledgement that she was alive, and made a noise.

But beyond that, it wasn't anything ground breaking. The results he hoped for weren't exactly the best ones he could've gained. He was just shocked that she could sleep through something like that, when he wouldn't be able to do it.

Releasing a hard breath, Makoto shook her even more, even rocking the bed.

"Hey! Wake up right now! This is the last time that I'm going to ask! If you don't, I-I will get cold water, and pour it all over your n-naked body! Please wake up before anything else happens! I-I want you to wake up, right now!"

He gave her the ultimatum, and this time…there was a result.

"Okay! I'll get up, in ten minutes! Leave me alone, would ya!?"

Makoto was close to it, he was going to snap at her.

"No way! I said get up! I want to know what's going on!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!"

Makoto felt his eyebrows twitching rapidly, so he shook her as hard as he could, but that also meant getting onto the bed, and he slipped as he did so, his upper body and her upper body colliding with one another's, stirring the girl away.

"Iyaaa…"

Makoto's voice slipped out as the girl eyes opened, and came into contact with Makoto's own fearful eyes.

"Well hello there cutie pie. It seems like you're getting awfully familiar with me~"

"Uuuuu! D-Don't embarrass me like this!"

Makoto jumped back on the bed, and folded his legs, as he looked down at his covered lap.

The girl rose herself off the bed, and sat up, stretching her arms, which in turn made her breasts jiggle around. Makoto's attention briefly went towards her breasts, and saw how the nipple stuck hard, it was hard, so he quickly returned his gaze to his lap, and bit his bottom lip so hard that he was surprised blood didn't come out.

"Sweetie pie~ Why are you not looking at me~? Am I not your type?"

"Y-You're naked! And I don't have a type! Please don't ask me something so embarrassing again! I will become nervous, and I won't be able to live my life fully! Waaaah! Could we stop doing something like this?!"

He argued as his blush darkened, his own expression becoming more flustered, and his eyes hazening with the thoughts of the naked girl beside her, however he was a gentleman and he wasn't going to look at her form…no matter how tempting it really was.

But the girl didn't even seem to care, and swayed her body around in a childlike manner and with that, her breasts moved also. Makoto didn't look directly, but out of his peripheral, he could see her boobs moving, and his teen hormones went into overdrive.

"Yes, that's right~ So are you, aren't you sweetie~? But like, why aren't you calling my name anyway?"

"I-I don't even…" Makoto looked up, and blushed a scarlet red colour as her eyes danced with his own. "W-Wait…you look familiar…your face is…erm, I think that you are…you're erm…that magical girl that I helped to the school…a-and you were looking for…someone…r-right?"

"Yup! That's me! I was that girl! Nice for ya to remember me sweetie pie~ Ooh, it seems like you're looking especially delicious right now sweetheart. Is there something that you want to know about the two of us right now?"

"…We didn't have sex, right?"

The girl began to chuckle to herself, placing a hand on her own breast.

"Uuuu, what a cute question. Don't worry, I'm still a virgin, there's nothing to worry about when it comes to me~! And I didn't take advantage of your cute body either~ By the way, I really liked the size of your penis~"

Makoto's face flushed several shades of red, adopting a cute looking pout on his lips.

"You're perverted!"

The girl snickered as she, with very surprising reflexes, latched onto him, stuffing his head between her admittingly large assets. He attempted to speak, but it came out as muffled moans and groans, the girl herself just giggled away like a happy child would.

"Oh, I'm no pervert~ I just wanted to take a quick peak. Besides, I needed to see what happened with the boys body, didn't I? I just wanted to see what was happening down there. Don't worry, I didn't take it any further. I just had a sneaky glance at your adorable lower body, and liked the size, is all. And it seems like you are enjoying my breasts?"

Makoto looked up, unamused with her antics, but fighting down the large blush on his cheeks.

"C-Could you release me now? A-And get dressed?"

The girl adopted a pout, sticking out her tongue.

"We,, that's not good. You want me to get dressed? I wouldn't mind staying naked like this for you."

"GET DRESSED!"

"Ooooooooookay~ There's no need to yell at me cutie pie~ I'm only trying to make this easier unlike dummy Rias-chan who doesn't even come home with her one~ But, I definitely got the adorable one, the cuter one between the two."

She gave in while saying words that Makoto didn't understand at all, releasing the boy who fell back on the bed. The girl stood up, flashing her vagina at Makoto without shame, his nose leaking massive amounts of blood as he buried his head against the pillow, not wanting her to see.

The girl just giggled even more, and sat down before him as she remembered something.

"Come to think of it, we haven't introduced ourselves, have we?"

"I don't care…"

The girl put a hand to his back, and practically ripped the sheet off him, showing his butt towards her, the young looking girl smacking her lips together with a hungry look in her eyes, and equally showed on her face by how she had a hot face.

"Ooh, nice, tight, and small too~ Your butt is cute~"

"Perv!"

Makoto accused, whizzing around while grabbing a cushion. He placed it on his lap so she wouldn't be able to see his member. The girl tilted her head to the side, while cracking a smile on her lips, placing a hand on her breast, which Makoto was sure she was doing to torture him in someway.

"Right! My name! The names Serafall Leviathan! I am, also something called your Master too~"

"Sorry, not into S and M."

The newly named Serafall smacked her lips together even more, as if she was looking at her prey.

"Don't be so adorable. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, sure you're…" His mind began working at the name she gave. "Leviathan…wait, as in THE Leviathan, from the RPG Final Fantasy!? You're a sea creature!? S-So, I am in bed with a true Leviathan huh!? That's weird!"

Serafall actually sweatdropped, then petted his head which he shook off immediately.

"Ooh sexy butt, don't be weird~"

"Yeah, if I'm weird, then you're insane because you snuck into my bed!"

"I had a reason!"

She argued, flailing her arms around.

Makoto folded his arms across his chest, and gave her a worried stare.

"And, that reason was…?"

"…So I could meet you officially of course~"

"That's not a reason to sneak into someone's bed!" He scolded as she gained teary eyes. "Y-You just can't do something like that! This is MY bed, and you cannot just get in, and start harassing me like this! You've commented on my penis, and you've also looked at my butt too! Please don't act like this is normal! And don't say you're a Leviathan because things like that don't exist at all!"

"Hmmm, first of all, I need to tie my hair! Morning ritual and all~"

Serafall tilted her head as she grabbed a piece of her hair, stretching it so she could tie it. Somehow, she produced a hair ribbon that was pink, and tied it into a side ponytail, and did the same on the other side, Makoto's eyes widening in pure terror.

"H-H-H-HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SUMMON THOSE THINGS?! SLIGHT OF HAND!?"

"Hey!" Makoto flinched at her change of voice, then she appeared to have dropped the seriousness, and wagged her finger right back at Makoto himself. "Now, let's keep the swears to a zero, alright sweetie~?"

Makoto was confused, but just managed to nod his head slowly.

"R-Right…"

"Good boy." She patted his head, and then winked. "Oh, by the way, I'm a Devil-chan~"

"Y-You're a Devil…huh?"

Serafall nodded and smiled widely.

"That's right~"

Makoto smiled though it clearly was a fake smile.

Serafall smiled while nodding her head.

"Right…and what drugs did you say you took? Crack? Crystal meth maybe?"

"I haven't taken drugs since the sixties thank you very much~" Makoto curled his body away from Serafall gained a wide smile, a fearing look on Makoto's face. "I mean, that's the decade where drugs were new, interesting, and all that jazz~ I mean, I remember getting Grayfia-chan stoned off her asssss…" She saw Makoto's unappealing eyes, bonking herself on the head. "Ooops~! Didn't mean to say that out loud~ Never mind that now~ Don't ever think about something like drug taking, kay~?"

"I don't want drugs!"

"Good boy~ That's a good boy~"

Makoto felt like he was going to die…all over again.

"Wait…that's right, I died, didn't I!?"

He wasn't able to keep his usual shyness at bay this time, and the inside of him couldn't help but come out like it did. He didn't mean it to sound bad, or as loud as it was, but it couldn't be helped, he was in quite a bit of shock.

Serafall sent a cheery wink towards him.

"That's all in the past now~ Now, your name is…?"

"Hey! Wait a second, don't wave it off like that!"

"Okay! But first, name please!"

Makoto was close to succumbing to a mind numbing watch of death. But he wasn't going to allow himself to stop now, he couldn't stop himself now. He just needed to know what happened the previous day, and what happened to everyone, what happened to him too.

"Hyoudou…Hyoudou Makoto…"

"Ooh, so we have a Ma-tan here do we~?"

"Ma…tan?"

Serafall nodded, pointing towards herself.

"Call me Sera-tan, kay? It's a special one between us, and I think it would be adorable if you called me that~"

"Right Serafall-"

"SERA-TAN!"

Makoto flinched, and curled within himself, not wanting to be threatened by the girl again.

"S-Sera-tan…" Serafall nodded in acceptance. "S-So, answer me…did I die last night?"

"Of course you did!"

"That's not something you should say happily!"

Serafall pouted as she twitched her upper body, Makoto's eyes dangling against her breasts. Makoto's eyes then went downwards, unable to look at her like that anymore, he wasn't able to do something like that.

"Ooh right. I suppose death is something scary huh. Yeah, I kinda let the ball drop like that~"

"Ya think?"

Makoto gave her a dry look, and in return, she gave him a wink.

"Right, it is a bad time! But yeah, you did die, and I am sorry~ Didn't mean that you'd be like that~ But yeah, you died last night Ma-tan. Sorry, those are the breaks, aren't they? Yup, you ended up dying last night, with the light that was bad penetrating your sexy tight body. And then you fell to the ground and blood came out of you, I guess."

"B-But that's…Yumi-senpai! W-What about Yumi-senpai!? Is she okay!?"

Serafall swayed her body, and then patted his head.

"Because of what happened, I had to inform Rias-chan that her Knight-chan was attacked."

"Knight…?"

"That will be explained later on~ But yeah, Yumi-chan is totally safe~ And you are too~ You're now Serafall's servant! Isn't that the most adorable thing that you've ever seen in your entire life? You've been reborn as a Devil~"

"Y-You can't be telling me the truth!"

"Why would I lie about that?"

She said as she giggled quite adorably.

"Because it isn't able to happen! You cannot do something like that! Turning people to Devils?! Next you say that, Angels exist!"

"They do! And one of them is pure evil! Damn Gabriel!"

Makoto blinked at the name, but didn't really register that and just found it impossible for something like this to be happening.

"E-Either way…say I believe you, what does this mean now? I mean, I am a Devil…no, that can't be true. I mean, I can't be…I-I really am…I want to pray to God or something like that…would I be able to do something like that?"

"Ooh no, you can't do something like that. God doesn't like Devils praying to him, and therefore, it means that you're not able to do something like that at all. I think that it would be pretty cool if we could, but we can't."

Makoto's eyes flashed with sadness, and dramatically, he turned his head away and felt like crying his eyes out.

"T-Then that means!? I'm not able to do something like that!? It can't be happening! I can't have something like that! I don't want to be a Devil though! I'm not a Devil! That's a lie, I am nothing like you're suggesting!"

"But, you are something like that."

Makoto put a hand to his forehead, and sighed deeply.

"B-But, I can't be…that's got to be the ultimate lie…"

Makoto didn't want to believe it…

He couldn't conceivably believe what was going on before him…

But it was happening…

It truly was happening.

He had to sacrifice his life, and now he was a Devil…though he was taking this at face value. It wasn't like he actually believed what she was saying, but evidence did creep up on him. Even then, he didn't want anything like this…

"No, it isn't a lie. Don't worry about something like that. You're not a human anymore. Your life was sacrificed last night, sorry about that. If I had known, then I wouldn't of allowed it to happen. But then it did happen, but you summoned me which was a good thing, and then you were able to come here with me, alive~"

"Great…just great…and now? What's gonna happen to me now?"

"Well…let's think. Hmmmm, maybe if Sona-chan is here too, and I have to leave in the not so distant future, and then I have too…yeah! Okay! Here's the plan! First of all, march that cute butt out of this bed, because we're gonna go and see Sona-chan after having breakfast!"

"Sona…" The name seemed familiar to him. "…Sona, as in, Souna-senpai? The Kaichou of the group!? The student council group, right?"

"That's right~ That's my Sona-chan, she's someone very important to me~ But you are too~ Don't worry about something like that, you're going to be safe now~ You don't have to worry about death or anything like that again now that I am here~"

That didn't exactly relieve Makoto in the slightest.

He didn't have the chance to even think properly, he just couldn't think at all.

Makoto, was having a serious case of a breakdown.

He couldn't think right, he couldn't think straight. He was confused, and even scared too. He didn't think that he was going to recover after all. He surely was feeling as if he was going to die inside of his heart.

"Anyway, time to get dressed~"

Makoto trembled as he took to his feet, and strode over to the side of the bed.

He slowly began taking underwear out of his dresser, and he felt eyes on him.

Since Serafall was the only other person in the room, it made sense that they came from her, that wasn't exactly something that he wanted to address right now. But his nervous eyes went behind him, and he saw her…watching him with drool coming out of her mouth, her mouth open and wide like she was.

"C-Could you stop looking at me like that? Please?"

Serafall's face turned into a pout, the girl then jumping off the bed, making her womanly parts be on display for Makoto to see clearly. He couldn't help but look briefly, then turn away and continued putting on his clothes, throwing them on his body.

Serafall danced with the idea, of what she was going to do next. She wanted to go towards him, and grope him from behind, or from the front. But, she couldn't do anything like that, she couldn't sexually tease Makoto much more or he was going to die.

"A-Are you done just yet?"

Makoto begged for an answer, looking out of the window.

Serafall didn't answer so Makoto just looked out of the window, he wouldn't stop looking out of the window either.

For several minutes, Makoto fought with the idea of turning back to see her. Not like she had any shame in his eyes, since she wasn't really showing any modesty, especially since they where naked when waking up, and from what he could gather, it was from her own ways.

"Okay, I'm done~!"

Finally, she was complete with dressing.

Makoto though wasn't going to take chances, so he shyly looked behind him and was ready to turn away at any second, in fear that she was actually lying…but no.

She wasn't lying.

She actually was dressed. She was dressed in a cute magical girls outfit, even having a wand in her hand too. Surprise worked its way onto Makoto's face, and even his cheeks tinged red too, he couldn't stop the redness fleeting into his heart.

"Y-You're…you…erm…"

"My, think I look cute, right~?"

Makoto didn't say anything, and put his hands down to the centre of his hips, grasping the other hand with a nervous face, his hands shaking as thoughts of Serafall in her magical girls outfit sprang into his mind.

Serafall stroked his back, making him shiver immensely.

"W-We can't have you in here…w-what if Kaa-chan or Tou-chan comes in here…m-my parents would…t-they would do something if they found you…a-and Onii-chan would also become angry too…y-you need to…I don't know, get out of here…"

"Now, let's see. Yes, we have to get me out of here before your parents come back in here, and then I have to come back for you…hmmm, I think that maybe…" She paused, and looked out of the window. "Maybe I should just jump out of the window and take it from there~"

"Ooh yeah, and all great plans start with "I'm gonna go out the window~" it just doesn't happen!"

"Well, it does with me~ And here we go~!"

Serafall, without restraint, rushes the window, and opens it somehow, Makoto didn't know how.

"Wait-" Before he could stop her, she jumps out of the window, Makoto's eyes shooting open. "Holy shot! Please be okay! Ooh fuck! Please don't be deaaaaaaaaaaad!" Makoto rushed to the window…but to his surprise, he saw that Serafall landed on the ground without a scratch on her, and was actually waving towards him. "W-What…h-how did you…y-you must be a good gymnast, huh?"

Makoto didn't want to believe that she was actually a Devil. He just couldn't believe it. It didn't make sense to him at all that he was in fact a Devil too. But…the suns rays, they hit him, and he instantly felt weaker…he couldn't explain it.

When moving back to the shadows, his energies returned. But, in the sun, he felt weaker…why did he feel weaker? Could she be telling the truth, and he was actually a Devil now? He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't accept it either.

"I'm a cute Devil-chan! Right, so I'm gonna go to the door, and pretend to be meeting you~ Kay~?"

Makoto slapped himself in the head at the misfortunate morning that he was having, and didn't have a chance to comply as she just does whatever she wants.

* * *

Makoto walked to the door in his room, picking up his school bag on the way, and also found his shoes there. Slipping them on, he went out of his room, and immediately, he came face to face with Ise.

"Yo, morning…Makoto, Kaa-san wanted me to get you…up…?" Ise saw that Makoto's eyes were beginning to water, so of course he was concerned for him. "Makoto? What's going on? Something happen on your date or something…speaking of dates, do ya remember me coming back with my own too?"

"Onii-chan!"

Makoto lost all self control and hugged onto Ise while shedding tears of pure joy.

The young male naturally was surprised by the sudden hug, but didn't say anything bad about it since Makoto seemed to be distressed about something, hugging the younger boy back.

"Geez, what's wrong with you Makoto?"

"I was worried that's all! I mean…that happened and…a-and that was…scary and everything was really…a-and then I thought that I was going to die or something and then I wanted to cry my eyes out and then I was scared, worried and other things too!"

Ise couldn't even get a word in edgeways when Makoto was going into a hyper mode like this.

"Hey! Calm down! This is the yaoi fangirls fantasy! Why are you making their dreams come true!?"

Makoto shook his head as his head went towards Ise's chest, hearing his heart beating.

"So, this is reality after all…"

"Hmmm?"

Ise didn't hear what Makoto said, so naturally became worried.

Makoto shook his head, and just looked up at Ise innocently.

"It's nothing Onii-chan! Please don't be worried! I think that Onii-chan is pretty awesome!"

Ise rubbed under his nose, a wide smile on his face.

"Hehehehehehe~ Of course I am~ But, why are you telling me the obvious already? Are you still worrying about your date or something? Did it not go right? You went with, Kiba right? Did she say something horrible? If she did then…"

"No! She was great!" Makoto relieved his worries, not wanting to tell Ise about what had just happened. "T-This was just…the date was good too! It was just…erm, your date, did you…you went out with Amano-san, didn't you? Did you have a good date too?"

At that…Ise paused.

He looked shell shocked to Makoto's unsure gaze.

"Yuuma-chan…"

He seemed to be recalling something, Makoto tilting his head to the side in confusion at the pained look on his face.

"Onii-chan? Did something happen…? Did Amano-san do something to you?"

"Aah, Yuuma-chan was…"

RING! RING!

The doorbell then went off, Makoto remembering Serafall rushed down the stairs, bypassing Issei.

However, Makoto's Mother was faster to get to the door, opening it to reveal Serafall herself who kept bobbing her head along as she went.

"Hello there good woman! I presume you're the Okaa-chan of my adorable Ma-tan! Yes, it seems like that so, I have to say that I have come to kidnap your child! Specifically, the Shota of the house. Could you release your child to me please? I wish to take your adorable Shota-chan to my home and play ecchi games with him."

Makoto's Mother looked shocked, stunned by what Serafall just said, and slowly reached for her phone to call the police, while using her other hand to close the door before Serafall could get in, but was doing it subtly so Serafall, who she presumed to be insane, wouldn't notice until the last second.

Makoto slapped himself in the head, rushing towards the pair and got between the two of them.

"Kaa-chan! She didn't mean it like that! S-She's just…joking! T-This girl is Sera…Serafall-san, and she's really…erm, she's not really come to kidnap me or anything…she's just a jokester! Hahaha! That Sera-tan! She really loves her jokes!"

Serafall smiled sweetly, and attempted to put her arms around Makoto, but his Mother snatched him away from Serafall's grasp, putting a dark glare in her eyes, and a stern expression on her face, too.

"Ma-Makoto, who is this woman, and why is she saying these complicated words?"

Makoto bit his bottom lip, as Issei came down the stairs to see what was going on.

"S-She's an…she's just kidding. That's how she is."

"So, what is your relationship with this, woman exactly?"

Biting back the anger of what Serafall suggested, Ise, and Makoto's Mother awaited the reply.

Makoto opened his mouth to give that answer…but then stopped.

What was he supposed to say?

The girl snuck into his bed, and sexually tortured him ten minutes ago, until a minute ago?

How could he explain something of that nature? It just wasn't something that he could do.

As he was struggling, Serafall somehow wormed her way into the room, and placed a kiss on Makoto's cheek, Issei's jealousy rising by the second.

"This boy here is my cute boyfriend~"

""WHAT!?""

Of course the pair of them were going to yell that out. But neither the Mother, or Ise himself had any idea that Makoto had a 'girlfriend' and Serafall seemed to…frighten him immensely, Makoto literally could feel his body tensing at the thoughts he had in his head.

"T-That's a li-"

"That's the truth~" Serafall winked towards Makoto, brazenly licking Makoto's cheek, shivers entering his spine. "This boy is my cute boyfriend. You see, I've always wanted to have a Shota boyfriend, someone cute, sexy, with an adorable face…ooh, he also has a cute butt too! And have you seen his penimmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Before she could finish, Makoto covered her mouth with lightning reflexes, whispering "Please don't say anything!" as fast and strongly as he could. Serafall muffled out a confused gasp, but nodded regardless, hugging Makoto from behind, and held him tenderly Makoto's mind slowly melting away into nothingness.

Ise didn't look happy, and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What about Kiba!? Aren't you with her!?"

"Onii-chan that's…"

"A-And now this babe too!? With the size of her oppai!? They're bigger than Yuuma-chan's…Yuuma-chan's oppai! A-And now, you've got these girls together too!? Who's next!? That Lucy friend of yours!? Also, gonna take Gremory-senpai away from me too!? T-Though I haven't really talked with her before, she's got really great oppai, and even then…Makoto! You're supposed to be Harem Prince! Not the King! I'm the King! You can't form a harem before me!"

The Mother just looked stunned by the back and forth between two brothers, Serafall just looked pleased that she could hug onto Makoto as she was, snuggling against him from behind, she wasn't going to let him go.

"I'm not forming a harem! I'm just-"

"Ooh harem!" Serafall chimed in, petting Makoto's face from behind, dragging her smooth fingers across his milky skin. "That's also something of a benefit for…" She looked at Makoto's Mother, and at Ise, snickering to herself. "Tell ya later sweetie pie~"

Ise looked livid now, he wasn't going to stand for this.

"Already having nicknames?! And with the touching too!? Even having two girls on the go at the same time!? I'm gonna kill you!"

Ise took an aggravated step forward, Serafall's eyes setting ablaze.

"Don't touch my Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

BANG!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Before Makoto could even realize, Serafall had slammed her open palm against Ise's chest, and sent him flying up the stairs. Literally, his body lifted off the ground, and went flying, Makoto looked amazed and horrified at the same time as Princess came out of a room upstairs where Ise was.

She walked past Ise who was lifeless on the ground, and looked towards him. Ise's eyes went towards Princess who, with a sinister smirk, lifted her claws, and wriggled them around in his face as if she was going to cut him to ribbons, Ise's body convulsing at the despair entering him, Princess licking her lips dangerous.

"Ise!"

The Mother went rushing up the stairs as Makoto twitched his brow.

"Come on! We're going to school!"

"But, breakfast is…"

"Don't need it! Come on!"

Serafall watched as Makoto grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the house. Makoto himself looked stunned as he went out of the door. he took one last look inside to see if Ise was okay, and to his eternal relief, he in fact was okay.

* * *

Once far enough away, Makoto faced Serafall seriously.

"Sera-tan! You can't just hit people!"

"He was attacking you…waaaah, am I in your bad books now…? H-Have I done something like hurt you…?"

The cute sad expression on her face made Makoto feel like he was going to die. Her face was just too cute, and her expression made his heart ache. Slowly but surely, he was succumbing to her sadness, and wanted to make everything better.

"Y-You did attack him…"

Serafall's face fell, and it looked like a puppy dogs face. Makoto, looked to be in the midst of despair at her cute expressions.

"B-But, he was attempting to do something with my cutest Ma-tan, and I couldn't have him do that…he's cruel! And he's sadistic too! He's nothing like that! He's insane! He's freaking mad! Don't you even know that!?"

Makoto felt like he was going to die, and just walked forward, away from her.

Serafall's face fell even more into a pout, rushing over to Makoto while yelling "Ma-tan!" at the top of her lungs. When she appeared next to him, Makoto looked worried that she was going to do something to him.

* * *

When Makoto arrived at school, Serafall clung to his hand and walked forward.

"W-What is the Prince doing with this girl…?"

"Don't tell me, is something going on with them?"

"No way…he's got a new girlfriend? Are we going to be rejected from all of this…?"

"No! It can't be! Makoto-sama! Nooooo!"

Makoto cringed at the voices being directed towards them, and just walked forward. Serafall who was on his side, just lapped up the attention, doing poses, and saying "This is amazing Ma-tan!" again and again. Makoto himself just looked on with a weak smile, a smile that wouldn't be able to recover anytime soon.

"So Ma-tan, is it like this for most of your time at school?"

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, nodding his head at Serafall.

"That's right, this is what most of my school life is like. Aah, just wait until you see the men around here, they'll go mad at me too…or praise me for getting a girlfriend…eeh, for walking together with you. They'll go mad and become angry or something. I don't pretend to know what they are going to be doing about this. Good thing that Abe-senpai isn't around or she would attempt to do weird things with my body again."

"Anyway! We're going to go and see Sona-chan for this deal! Since I will be leaving soon, I will have to ask Sona-chan to take care of you!"

"Wait, you're leaving me!?"

Since Makoto had just come into this world, he was shocked that she was just going to leave after dropping bombshells after bombshells. His mind was going into a flurry of different emotions, and his heart felt slowly breaking down.

"Uuuuu, and I had vibes that you and I weren't getting along that well?"

"Y-You've dropped numerous things on me, and you're just gonna take off without even saying goodbye or anything? That could lead to a serious case of abandonment issues, you know?"

"Abandonment issues? That seems a little excessive to say something like that. But, don't worry. It is only going to be for a week or so. I'd take you with me in a heartbeat, but I have been told that teens need to have such things as schooling. So, I cannot take you with me. But I will be back as soon as I can! Don't worry about that sweetheart!"

Makoto released a breath, and just walked forward further.

Serafall briskly walked Makoto towards the student council room. As he did, with her, rumours about their relationship flied around, not that Makoto really cared at this point. He had bigger fish to fry, and that was his life now, and what he was going to become as a person, or if Serafall's words to be believed, a Devil.

Once making it to the student council room, Serafall petted Makoto's head.

"Here we are sexy butt!"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

Serafall stuck out her tongue, hugging her new servant tightly around the head, pulling his head between her breasts. His face burned crimson with the new sensation of her breasts on his face being known. Even through her outfit, Makoto could feel her breasts on his face.

"Come with me sweetie! Let's go and see Sona-chan!"

"That's…Souna-senpai, right? The Kaichou?"

From what Makoto could guess, that's who Serafall was referring too, and it was shown on her face that he was right.

"That's right~ Kaichou-chan of the student council is within here~ Don't worry, she isn't going to do anything weird with you or anything like that~ I will make sure that she takes care of you~ She's definitely going to do something amazing like be adorable with you and will also shower you in affection…wait, sorry. Wrong girl. Sona-chan won't do that. But she's super smart! She'll be able to help you more than I can!"

"So, you just casually admit something like that?"

Serafall didn't answer, and practically smashed the door off its hinges.

Makoto cringed, and walked into the room.

"Sona-chaaaaaaaaaan! I've come to greet you with the day that is today! Don't worry about anything Sona-chan! Onee-sama is here to make life worth living again! I've come to make you feel fantastic about everything in every possible conceivable manner! Love you Sona-chan!"

What Makoto witnessed was Serafall hugging a young woman. She was around the age of 17 to 18 years old. She had rimmed glasses, and violet eyes like Serafall, but much more stern. The expression on her face was quite telling too, how different she looked to Serafall, but still equally beautiful too. However, compared to Serafall, the girl wasn't as endowed in the chest area, but still were a modest size for a girl her age.

"O-Onee-sama, I thought that you had already gone back to the Underworld."

The girl said, Makoto knowing her as Kaichou.

Serafall addressed Kaichou while snatching Makoto towards her with speeds he didn't even think that he would ever be able to see before.

"I was! But, this boy here needed me! I saved his life! I picked it up, and made him mine! Isn't that cute Sona-chan!? His eyes are so beautiful, as is his face! How adorable is this child!? I have to keep him with you for a little while though, because I am going to go and save my work back in the Underworld soon!"

This was just a new concept to Makoto.

The Underworld, the fact that she kept saying that his life was going to be picked up, and other things. He was just in a state of absolute confusion, he didn't know what was going on with everything before him.

As he was thinking about it, Makoto looked around but it was only Sona that was in the room. He was surprised, since he thought that he would see more people within the room, since it was the student council room.

But no.

No one besides Sona, Serafall, and Makoto were left in the room. He found that surprisingly suspicious. But since he wasn't really focused on that right now, he didn't care that much if he was honest with himself.

Kaichou looked towards Makoto, and tilted her head.

"You've…made this boy your servant?"

"Please don't call me a servant Kaichou-san."

The Kaichou grimaced at the tone Makoto used, but also sensed how…worried he sounded too.

It was clear in his voice that he was worried about being a Devil now. And she couldn't blame him. It was a natural reaction if he didn't know anything about the supernatural world, which she guessed that he didn't by the way that she looked.

"Right…I am…erm, so, you're Onee-sama's new…eeh, you're new to Onee-sama." Makoto carefully nodded though wasn't convinced that he was, as Serafall danced with her body swaying between the two of them. "So, what has Onee-sama told you exactly?"

"Sera-tan…she told me that I'm a Devil…b-but, that's a lie, isn't it? I mean, Devils don't exist…a-and I feel weakened by the sun because…l-lack of sleep, right? I-I am not a Devil, am I Kaichou-san? She was just having some weird joke with me, right?"

Sona could literally hear the worries within his voice, and how he seemed…scared of what he was now.

Sona bit her bottom lip, then expressed a somewhat kind yet also hard tone.

"Onee-sama wasn't lying. You, have been turned into a Devil." Makoto looked down at the ground like he didn't want to accept it. "I am sure that it has come as a shock. I presume that you were human yesterday-"

"I am still human! Don't mistake that! I am NOT a Devil!"

Serafall went over to Makoto and attempted to hug him, but he stepped backwards, avoiding all contact with her, visibly upsetting her. While he didn't want to upset her, he also didn't want to be a Devil, for his own reasons.

"Ma-tan, you are a Devil though~ Last night, I was able to turn you from being a human into a Devil. You were on a…eeeh, date I suppose, with Rias-chan's Knight-chan, her servant, and then I was there when you summoned me. Remember, that piece of paper?"

Makoto recollected the piece of paper that she did hand him that one time, nodding his head.

"Right…you said that I should use it when I was in danger…"

"And you were! You were in danger, but I came and saved your life~ I used my powers to bring you back into a Devil-chan under me~ Isn't that the most adorable thing in the world~? You're going to be under me from now on~"

Makoto…looked devastated, and looked, too stunned to even speak.

His hands began shaking as he looked down at the ground.

"T-This is not real…r-right? I mean…this is a dream…it has to be a dream, doesn't it?"

"No, this isn't a dream sweetie~ Look…hmmm, proof. While this might hurt you or something, why don't you try and pray to God? That would work, wouldn't it?"

Sona raised a hand to her forehead, sighing loudly.

"Onee-sama, you cannot say something like that to him. Would you like your servant to be in pain like that?"

"I was suggesting is all~ I didn't mean anything bad by it~"

Makoto felt like his world was crumbling down around him, and he simply didn't want to accept it.

While Serafall and Sona were having their backs and forth with one another, Makoto walked towards the door slowly.

"Hey Ma-tan! Where are you going!?"

Serafall attempted to stop him, but he pulled away from her, frightened.

"D-Don't come near me."

Serafall's cute face fell down to a confused expression as did Sona's.

"Ma-tan? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong…ooh I don't know, you've turned me into a Devil! How dare you think that's okay to just turn people into Devils without their permission!? This is my life, and now I'm what, some slave that's expected to do your bidding? That's not how I had my life planned! And what am I now? Am I even me anymore? Do I have my soul? Or am I just some cheap imitation of my former self!? This isn't right! You can't expect me to just smile and say everything is alright! Nothing is alright! My life has been ruined thanks to you!"

"B-But you were dying…and I saved your life. Doesn't that give me points?"

Makoto couldn't refute that as to best he knew, he actually did die last night.

But now he had woken up in a world he didn't understand, a world he didn't want to understand either. He was just a normal boy, he didn't want to know anything about being a Devil. He just wanted to be normal.

"You saved my life…did you ever consider, that I might've wanted to die as a human? Maybe, I wanted to go to heaven…? But what chance do I have now? There's nothing that I can do about that now, is there…? I'll never know now…I'll never be able to know if my real parents are there…in heaven? I'll never be able to meet them…you took that away from me…"

"Ma-tan, I…"

Serafall wanted to connect, but Makoto put distance between them, and had teary eyes.

"What have you done to me? How could you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?"

Those were the last words he said before walking out of the room.

"Ma-tan! Wait!"

Serafall rushed the door, but Sona gripped her hand, pulling her backwards towards her.

"Onee-sama, don't do anything yet."

"But Sona-chan!" Serafall raised her objections. "He's my cute servant! I can't just leave him alone! I need to shower Ma-tan in new and cuddly affections! I wanna make sure that my servant is all well, and good too!"

Sona pushed her glasses up her face, sighing loudly.

"You're right Onee-sama. But also, wrong too. Hyoudou-kun there's just found out things about himself that, I would be surprised if he didn't have those reactions. He's been brought into another world that he doesn't understand, and won't be able to accept easily. How could he? He was human yesterday, and now he's been brought to a new world where, what? To humans, normal humans that have no knowledge on Devils, we'd look like the bad guys. We'd look like the evil ones, and we'd also seem like the ones that would take away his soul. I had heard that Hyoudou-kun was a boy that did believe in God. He wasn't really with the Church or anything, but he was a believer in God. And now, we've basically told him "No, you can't go to heaven anymore, you're residing with the Devils for all eternity. Oh, and you're a Devil too and a servant of a Devil too." while not really saying anything beneficial towards him."

Serafall put on a complicated expression, sighing heavily at the thoughts of Makoto being depressed.

"Ooh Sona-chan, did I do the wrong thing?"

"No, you didn't. In time, Hyoudou-kun will come to accept the truth and reality around him. Once he does, he'll be able to move forward. But if we just keep coming at him with all of these new concepts, he's just going to pull away from it. Naturally, this should be the exact response. Please be patient Onee-sama, he'll come around eventually."

The girl held a complicated expression on her face, shaking her face again and again with a rejected face.

* * *

Makoto made it to his classroom without incident. As soon as he did, he saw Lucy there looking excited, and relieved too, which confused him, but he didn't say anything about it. He also saw Koneko, but missed how her eyes were fixated on his form.

He sat down as the ideas of being a Devil danced within his mind, and couldn't get his head around it.

"Hey, Makoto-kun! So, dish, dish, and dish too~"

"Dish…what?"

Makoto wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, and just had enough strength to look towards her sadly. Seeing that, Lucy looked depressed too, pulling her chair towards Makoto, giving him a kind smile.

"What's wrong Makoto-kun? You seem depressed. Did something happen on your date with Kiba-senpai?"

At that…memories flooded back into his mind about being a Devil and what happened on the date with Yumi.

He didn't regret it…saving Yumi's life. He didn't regret stepping in front of the light spear that penetrated his body. He just kept thinking about what his life was going to be like now, and if he had a soul now.

"No…I mean, it was good…Yumi-senpai and I…we did things…we got to know one another…at least I thought I knew her…and then we sat down together, and we almost…erm, we almost kissed one another…"

"Ooh wow. You player~ Getting that far with her already~ You sly player~"

Makoto smiled weakly, shaking his head.

"We didn't actually kiss."

He revealed dryly, confusing Lucy.

"Why not?"

"W-We were…interrupted by something…someone, and we didn't get to kiss…a-and then…s-say, Lucy-chan. You'd never lie to me, right? You'd never tell me a lie, right? I mean, we've been friends for a while now, and you'd never lie to me, right?"

Lucy's eyes flickered for a few moments, then she nodded her head in agreement.

"That's right, I wouldn't. But, what's this about Makoto-kun? Did Kiba-senpai do something to you? Did she, break your heart? If she did, I'll go and say something to her. I don't care if she's the Princess of the school, I won't have my Makoto-kun's heart be hurt like that!"

Lucy raised her fist, and held a condemning look within her eyes.

Makoto smiled at how defensive she was over his personal being. In ways, it really did touch him that he was so looked after by his friend like that. Makoto, couldn't deny that Lucy really was a good person towards him.

But then he remembered again what happened with his life yesterday, and what would happen if he really did come across anything holy…he just remembered, that he wouldn't be able to face God again…he didn't think that he would have something like that…

"It's…not like that…but, do I look different to you?"

Lucy tilted her head as she ran her eyes all over his body. She looked at him from tip to toe, ultimately shaking her head.

"Did you do something weird with your body? A tattoo or something?"

Makoto wished it was that, that seemed to be the better alternative.

"Nothing like that…b-but, I don't seem…different to you at all? I, look and am the same person, right?"

"Makoto-kun is asking a weird question, but beyond that, you're the same person to me. Unless there's something I don't know? Did something happen on your date with Senpai? You just seem to be rattled or something?"

Makoto looked at his desk, rasping his fingers against the unforgiving wood. His fingers felt like he was going to splinter the wood, and like he was going to turn himself over to hell itself, he felt like he was going to become the wood itself…it would seem more easy if he did become the wood.

"I just…you know, when you go to bed as one person, and then wake up as another? Like in the game…ooh, I forget. Or was it an anime? Or, maybe…aah, like Freaky Friday. Remember when we watched that?"

"Yes, that was a good day~"

Singing out like a cherub would, Lucy swayed her body around adorably.

Makoto himself smiled at her carefree attitude, smiling to himself at the sight of his friend.

"Yeah…like that movie, I feel like…I've woken up in a different body. This is my body…but it feels weird, wrong. I feel…weird about everything that has been going on today…"

"Why? What happened today?"

Lucy, like a concerned friend, looked into his different coloured eyes. Makoto himself just offered a weak smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"Besides the fact that my world has been turned up on its head, and nothing make sense anymore, I don't know what to say."

"Hmmm? Did something happen Makoto-kun? You can talk with me, you know?"

Makoto smiled once again, and it was a very weak smile, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to tell her what had happened. He didn't know what the Devils were going to do with him if he did reveal the truth.

"I just…am going through something's is all. I've been…turned into something that I don't like. Lucy-chan…if I was something else, other than…let's say if I wasn't human and I was…I don't know, a Devil or something, would that be okay with you? I mean, would I be different?"

"Hmmmm, well it would be interesting concept if you were a Devil. I've heard that there are kind Devils, you'd be something like that~"

"Kind Devils…? B-But, what about Maou's or whatever they are called…?"

"Maou-sama's? I wonder what they would be like? Is there only one, or more? It would be cool to find out." She took in a breath, seeing the pain on Makoto's face, and gave him a cheery smile. "Makoto-kun is still Makoto-kun, no matter what you are. Human, Angel, Devil, or whatever you are. You're still my friend, no matter what."

Makoto's eyes lit up with some tears.

He didn't think that he'd ever hear that, but he was really, pleased that he had a friend like Lucy. If she was anyone else, then he wouldn't be sure. But this is the friend that he wanted to have. Someone that had accepted him for who he was, rather than what he could be.

"Geez, what's with the tears Makoto-kun? Did I say something amazing?"

Makoto wiped under his eyes, then smiled weirdly.

"Y-You don't know how…grateful I am to have known you…to know you, Lucy-chan. Thank you, for being my friend."

Lucy looked confused, but gave him a hug regardless.

"Of course I'm your friend. Isn't that a good thing, Makoto-kun?"

He nodded, sinking into her regardless, glad that he was able to hold his friend like this.

"S-Say, Lucy-chan. You, are going to…erm, are you busy this afternoon? We could do something…anything. We could do something together with you and myself."

"Oh…I'm sorry Makoto-kun. I'm busy this afternoon, got something's to take care of. I thought that you might've been busy with Kiba-senpai, so I didn't think I should keep myself free. If I had known, I would've kept myself free. You know how I love hanging out with you."

Makoto felt his face drop down to the ground with that. Of course he understood, he just wished that he had someone to talk with. He couldn't talk with Ise, or his parents. They wouldn't understand. He didn't really have a great big circle of friends, he was closest to Lucy and now that she was busy…he didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

"Oh…right, okay. I understand…don't worry about anything, it is alright."

Makoto wanted to relieve her worries, and did his best to make sure that he had a face that was going to relax her, and keep her company at the same time.

"I can, maybe do something with you tomorrow? Would that be good?"

Makoto nodded, not really registering what she said now.

"Sure…tomorrow would be good."

"Great! Tomorrow would be good too! I wonder what we could do together tomorrow~?"

While she was singing, Makoto was less than enthusiastic about everything that was going on.

He just couldn't get out of his head what he was now, and what he could become in the future…a Devil. He really was a Devil…just what made sense in the world anymore?

* * *

At lunch, Makoto was going to eat his lunch with Lucy as per usual. But since he rushed out of the house in the morning, thanks in part to keep his Mother from phoning the police on Serafall, he was without a lunch, so he went out of the classroom, and went towards Ise's class to partly see if he could get any food from him, and partly because he wanted to make sure Ise was okay too.

As he walked out of the class, a red blur suddenly came out of nowhere, and collided with him, knocking him to the ground. His head nearly collided with the ground, and he heard a cute "Fueee~" sound coming from the left hand side of him.

He shook his head while groaning, turning his eyes towards the red blur.

"Uuuu, that wasn't good…"

Makoto saw what he thought was a mini version of a certain redhead that he knew, at least knew of, and he was right. This girl was. She was a young girl, around his age he'd say by the shape of her body and her looks being more youthful than most, with long red almost blood like hair. It went down to her butt, and she had matching red ruby eyes. They looked beautiful to his eyes, like rubies themselves. An innocent look came over her face, and she looked genuinely lost and confused at the same time.

"Hey…erm, you okay?"

Makoto offered her his hand.

The girl looked up with a dopey expression on her face.

"Oh, thank you very much~"

The girl accepted the hand that was given to her, pulling herself to her feet, with his help.

Once off the ground, the girl brushed off her skirt that she wore. She wasn't wearing a school girls uniform, but she was wearing a cute skirt. And her top matched the same too. She looked to be the embodiment of cuteness that he had ever seen before in his life.

"Oh…erm, no problem…I'm glad to have helped."

The girl bequeathed Makoto with a smile, tossing her head to the side.

"Perhaps…you could help me? I'm…kinda lost. I was supposed to be meeting Onee-sama for lunch, she said that she would meet me…but I'm kinda, new to this place, so I don't know where she is…I think that I am really lost…" Makoto looked just as lost as she did, so the girl bowed her head. "Ooh! My name is Millicas Gremory~ It's nice to meet you~"

"Gremory?" He parroted, the newly named Millicas nodding her head. "Relation to Rias-senpai, maybe?"

He guessed by the colour of her hair, the last name, and the fact that they did look alike, though to him, Millicas appeared to be more calmer, and also easier to approach than Rias seemed to be in his eyes.

"Ooh yes, she's my Onee-sama~ You see, I got lost, and then I don't know what happened after that. there was this weird boy that kept telling me that I was an adorable Loli, so I ran away from him, and then this other boy that kept telling me my measurement, and then there was this other male that was-"

"Okay! I get the point! S-So, you want to know where Rias-senpai's class is, yes?"

Millicas gave a shy nod, almost making Makoto's heart melt.

"That's right yes. I, am supposed to be meeting her, that's right. I should be with her right now…but I don't know where I am supposed to go…you don't know where Onee-sama…eeh, Rias Gremory is, right?"

"Rias-senpai's class is on the third floor…I don't know the room number myself. But I could happily help you if you want me too?"

"Yippie! That's great! Thank you…eeeh…"

"My names Hyoudou Makoto, nice to meet you. You can call me Makoto."

"Oh, okay! Then, you can call me Millicas, too~ I wouldn't mind~"

Makoto smiled, and began walking, Millicas going to walk beside him. Her face turned a little red as she walked with Makoto, feeling slightly embarrassed about needing help like this, but was glad to find someone that was nice, and not a perverted person.

As they walked, Millicas looked towards Makoto, and smiled kindly.

"Again, thank you for helping me. Uuu, this world is new to me, I don't understand much about this world."

"World…"

Makoto slowly recalled something that Serafall said about Rias.

But before he could recall it, Millicas waved a hand in front of her face cutely.

"But, this school is quite vast, to me! I wonder, what's going to happen when I come here?"

"Oh? Are you coming here? I didn't know."

Millicas nodded her head, and explained to Makoto kindly as they got to the stairs, ascending them together.

"Yes, I will be becoming here eventually yes. For now though, I am just visiting Onee-sama from…where I live. B-By the way Makoto-san, I didn't think that anyone would help me…I mean, I've asked a few people, and they kind of ignored me…or were lecherous towards me."

"Aaah…you'll find that at this school. There is quite the overwhelming amounts of perverts around here, and that includes females too. But, don't worry, I'm not like that or anything like that. I'm not perverted, for the most part anyway. I believe that everyone has the slightest amount of it in them, some just have more than others. But don't worry, I am not going to leer at you or anything."

"Ooh, I know~ You seem kind enough to me~"

Makoto smiled towards the young girl, and went up the stairs.

Once getting to the third floor, Makoto faced the left hand side.

"She's probably down here somewhere."

"Ooh, so this is where Onee-sama's classroom could be. It seems weird to me, I haven't ever seen such layouts before. Usually, I am home schooled, or something akin to that. But, there are so many hum…people around. All walking, talking about different subjects. I haven't come across such things beforehand. It just seems to be unreal to me."

Millicas seemed to be taking in the sights around her like they were a new experience.

Though Makoto didn't understand why she was like that, he wasn't going to bring it up.

"Ready to go?"

"Ooh yes~ Thank you~"

Together, Makoto walked down the corridor with Millicas ducking in and out of classrooms.

Some girls noticed Makoto and went "Makoto-kyun~!" while the males went "Die handsome!" and other things like that. Millicas didn't really seem to understand what was going on, and had just a cute expression on her face.

"Wow, Makoto-san. You seem popular with some girls."

Millicas noted as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, I've got some…weird obsessed fans. They are very frightening, I do have to say that."

"Hehe, they seem overly friendly~ Didn't one even try and grope you down there~?"

Makoto grimaced as he thought about that.

"Yeah…they are weird people, I have to say that strongly. They really do have something like that, when they want to do things with my teen body…uuu, it is very scary to think about."

Slowly, Makoto began forgetting about what was on his mind when it came to Devils. It just seemed natural to speak with the young redheaded girl, and he didn't have to worry about anything like being a Devil or something akin to that.

However, that soon shattered when he saw Sona, and a redheaded girl walking out together.

He saw Sona looking towards Makoto, and her eyes were shining.

"Aah, there's Onee-sama!" Millicas beamed, not noticing Makoto walk away from her. "Thank you very much Makoto-san, I have found Onee…" She paused and looked towards Makoto…who was by now half way down the corridor. "…sama?"

Sona walked closer to Millicas, along with the redhead, folding her arms.

"So, that's her new servant, Sona?"

Sona nodded at the elder redhead as she patted the younger redhead's head.

"That's right, Rias. That's Onee-sama's servant. But he's, having a reaction of being frightened of being a Devil. I suppose that's the normal reaction to being a Devil. I wouldn't be surprised if he had something else to worry about too."

The newly named Rias just looks on as Makoto's fleeting form came less and less noticeable, giving a troubled expression.

* * *

Once Makoto got to Issei's classroom, he entered without a worry and saw Issei just staring out of the window, like he had a lot on his mind. It did make sense for Makoto to have stuff on his mind, but why would Ise? That's what question Makoto had in his mind.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he strolled over, and stood before Ise, bending his neck towards the elder.

"Onii-chan? Something going on?"

Ise snapped out of his thoughts, and tossed his eyes towards Makoto.

"Makoto! Please tell me that you remember Yuuma-chan! Yuuma-chan, you have to remember her right!? She was this tall, and she had long black hair! She also liked me, r-right? She was with me, wasn't she? I'm not going mad, am I?"

Makoto was blindsided by the onslaught of questions Ise released at him.

Issei's desperate looking face was all the more desperate looking when he was staring right at Makoto, looking for answers. Makoto himself looked confused by what Issei was going on about, when Yuuma was someone he did meet.

"Yuuma…ooh, your date?"

"So you DO remember!"

Makoto looked at Ise like he had two heads, sitting down on the desk that Ise had.

"Of course I do. How could I forget when you showed her off towards me? Unless, you're doing something that I don't…what's going on Onii-chan?"

"Thank everything around…I'm not going mad. So, you remember her too, right? You're not lying to me, right?"

Makoto shook his head, carefully eyeing up Ise.

"Erm, is something going on Onii-chan? Amano-san…did she do something to you, or something? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"I…" Ise attempted to form the right words. "I just…I wanted to say that…it's weird. Motohama and Matsuda don't remember anything about Yuuma-chan. I introduced her to them, and all that. But today, they acted as if she didn't exist at all."

"Well, that's weird." Makoto noted, Ise agreeing wholeheartedly. "Onii-chan, I know they are your friends and all, but maybe…just maybe, they are messing with you? I wouldn't put it pass them to do something like this."

"I guess…it's just weird. They insist that she wasn't real, Makoto. It was like Yuuma-chan didn't exist to them…and then there's the fact that her number isn't on my phone anymore. It was there yesterday, but it's gone now."

Makoto didn't like where this was going, so he adopted a kind younger brother smile, taking his hand tightly.

"Onii-chan, did…Amano-san take your phone at any time during the date?"

"Well…I think so. Why? Yeah, I think she did…she was, using it because her phone didn't have service or something like that…why? Is there…something else that's going on Makoto…you don't think that there's…"

"Onii-chan, I don't want to think it but, perhaps she did something…that shouldn't be done to you, and that is…Onii-chan, I don't want to say this, and I hate saying this, but perhaps she did something that she shouldn't…Onii-chan, did she dump you?"

It was hard saying it.

He didn't want to say it towards Ise, he felt ashamed that he said it.

Makoto looked sadly towards Ise, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Her loss, Onii-chan."

"…Is it?"

The vulnerability in Ise's eyes caused Makoto to give him a hug around his neck.

"Of course it is. If she did this, then she isn't worthy of you. Screw her, in not the sexy way, I meant. You know what I mean? You can do way better than her if she's done something like this to you, Onii-chan."

Ise lowered his eyes, and felt depressed by what he thought to be true.

"I, did have a good day...I think. It was a good date Makoto. We, went shopping, I bought her a hair scrunchy thing, and we went clothes shopping. The burger place, you know the one, we went there, and we had fun there too. I mean, I didn't do anything wrong…I was just the same usual me, Makoto. Was that…was I not good enough for her?"

"She wasn't good enough for you…like, how did the date end? did you and her, leave on good terms?"

Issei eyes flickered as he attempted to recall what happened on his date.

"It was…weird. I remember standing at the fountain. You know, the one at that park we went too as kids. We stood there, and we were holding one another's hands. Then I must've blacked out or something because the next thing I remember was…weird, I think I had a nightmare. Yuuma-chan wasn't Yuuma-chan and then everything went dark. I saw crimson, and then…I just woke up in bed this morning, like usual. Did I faint or something, and she took me home? Makoto, what happened to me and Yuuma-chan?"

"I don't know Onii-chan. But if I ever come across her, watch out. No one blows off my Onii-chan like this."

Issei smiled as he broke the hug from Makoto, not wanting Kiryuu to see them doing that, or she'd just do something with it, rumours were her speciality after all. Makoto sat back on the desk, and kindly looked at Ise.

"Hehe, yeah~ Better keep away. Shota fury will be after her~"

"Yeah~ Exactly~ I will turn into Super Shota, and come for her myself!" Issei's eyes became sadder by the moment, so Makoto took a breath, giving his hand a good squeeze. "Onii-chan, don't let her get to you. If she did this, then she's not worthy of you."

"Y-You think?"

Makoto nodded as he rested on the table.

"That's right, she isn't worthy of you Ise-nii. You deserve much better than that. Don't worry, you'll find a girl with large oppai that will love you for who you are. If this girl didn't, then that's her loss. Don't dwell on it."

"I-I guess that you're right about that…but, she was the first girl…Makoto. She was the first one to notice me…"

"I know, and she won't be the last. I promise. You're a good person with a large heart, and any girl would be willing to be with someone like you. Don't worry about this anymore, and allow her to leave your mind. If you'd like, I will use my…cuteness so you can watch the girls swim team again."

"Aaah! You'd do that for me?"

Makoto nodded, glad that Ise seemed to be slightly more cheerful than he was before.

"Of course, I'd do anything for my Onii-chan~"

Ise grabbed Makoto, putting him into a playful headlock, rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles.

"What I would do without you, I don't know~"

"Ooh, you'd be fine without me Onii-chan. But, I'm glad that you're my Onii-chan, the best one that I could ever hope for."

Makoto and Ise shared a tenderly brotherly moment, both unaware of the darkened thoughts that they were having about themselves right now, what was going on with them, and what could happen to them in the future.

* * *

Once school had finished, Makoto decided to walk around for a little while to clear his head.

He was glad for one thing, and that was Serafall was staying away. Giving him some space to think about himself, and his life. If anything, he was glad that she was giving him this time to think about himself, and what his future was going to be. That, was one of the saving mercies on his life right now.

As he walked out of the schools gates, he came across Yumi standing there with a sorrowful expression in her face.

Makoto regarded her for a few moments, then walked past her.

"Makoto-kun…wait, please."

Makoto paused just as he was side by side with her, turning left to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong?"

"Makoto-kun…I know that you're probably angry at me right now. But, can I please explain?"

Makoto looked towards the right, and saw a park in the distance.

He walked towards there, gesturing Yumi to follow after him again. She did so without complaint, since she knew that she had something's to answer for, since she did lie to him about being a Devil, not that he should be involved in the first place.

As they entered the park, the whole time being silent, Makoto witnessed that there weren't many people in the park, so they could speak without a worry in the world, Makoto was glad that he didn't have to worry about anything of that nature.

He took in a large breath, breathing out his sadness and aimed his eyes towards the waiting Yumi.

"I'm not angry…I'm not anything right now. I'm just a Devil, aren't I? That sun up there is causing me great discomfort. I need to go away for a little while, I need to think. I'm sorry, but I cannot stand this anymore."

Makoto was about to walk away again, but Yumi held onto his hand tightly, and pulled him backwards towards her. His face fell against her bust, and he had his head hugged by Yumi herself, sorrowing her expression by the second.

"Makoto-kun, you have every right to ignore me, and dislike me. I understand. Last night was…it shouldn't of happened. They shouldn't of came for you, and I should've just run away with you. I didn't think that they would get the upper hand against me, they were unexpectedly stronger than I had anticipated. And because of that, you ended up saving me…you saved my life Makoto-kun, I am really…happy that you did."

Makoto took a few breaths, then looked at the ground.

"You know…I don't regret that. Taking that…whatever it was to the chest. I don't regret that for even a second."

Yumi's eyes lit up with hope, and felt her heart beat a little less nervously than before.

"Makoto-kun…"

Makoto looked up from her bust, and had wet eyes. Yumi's heart hurt by seeing that expression, it was too sad to belong on Makoto's face. Yumi, didn't like that expression on his face, so she wanted to make it disappear by any means possible.

"Yumi-senpai, I really…I really am confused right now…I mean, what does my life mean now…? That Sera-tan said I was a servant under her, and she also said that I would be…I don't know what's going on Yumi-chan…I'm scared…"

"You don't have to be scared, Makoto-kun." Yumi's sympathetic hug made Makoto whimper, Yumi's hand stroking the back of his head. "Hey, there's no need to worry Makoto-kun. Being a Devil isn't so bad. I've been a Devil for a few years now. It isn't so bad, and your new Master is a good person, I know she is. She might be weird, insane, or even plain disturbing at times, but she's a good person, I know that she is Makoto-kun. I know this to be true, you don't have to worry about something like that."

Yumi sat down on a nearby bench, Makoto's body falling against her own. Somehow, his butt ended up sitting on Yumi's lap, as his head fell against her shoulder. She looked towards Makoto, and kissed his forehead, Makoto whimpering slightly, and then she gave him a one armed hug, pulling his body closer to her body, grasping his hand with her other hand.

"Yumi-senpai…I'm scared…I'm really scared…I'm not like Onii-chan, he'd be able to handle this…I can't. I'm not strong enough to handle this…I was a human yesterday, and now I'm a Devil…how can I handle something of that nature Yumi-chan? I don't know what to think right now…I'm really frightened. My life…is it even my life anymore? Yumi-senpai, what if…my Devil form is…a-and I'm a Devil and you're…a Devil, and I am…a Devil is something that I can't even think about straight…Yumi-senpai…"

"Makoto-kun, you don't have to think straight right now. Just know that, I am going to be with you during this transition. But, you're wrong about being strong…you're very strong. I know that you are, because I like Makoto-kun, and his strength. Don't worry, I will be right with you, and help you adjust to this new life."

Makoto looked towards Yumi, and smiled as some tears came from his eyes.

"Y-You know, around twenty four hours ago, we were on a date…and that's what I thought would be one of the hardest things of my life. But now…I'm a Devil like this, aren't I? I mean, if I am a Devil, and I am…apart of some group of Sera-tans…does it mean that I am just a slave?"

"You're not a slave, Makoto-kun. Don't think that. Serafall-sama wouldn't treat you as a slave. She'll treat you very kindly, she'll spoil you, and she'll give you plenty of hugs, and support. She might seem eccentric, but I've heard that she's a very kind Master. She'll spoil you…but, I want to spoil Makoto-kun too."

"S-Spoil me?"

Yumi giggled, using her right hand to wipe away the stray tears falling out of his eyes.

"That's right. Fufu, I've secretly always wanted Makoto-kun to sit on my lap. And now that you are, I'm in paradise. It's something that I've thought about often. You're just so adorable, and I am glad that I can be honest with you now…I am a Devil, and so are you. There are perks to being a Devil. It might not seem like it now, but things will get better, I promise that they will."

"Yumi-senpai…you're very kind…I'm sorry, I'm being difficult, aren't I? I was rude to Sera-tan before…and though I am still scared…I shouldn't of blamed her…if she did bring me back to life…I shouldn't of been horrible to her…I was just so scared, and wanted someone to blame…or I would-"

"Mentally lose yourself?" Makoto nodded with teary eyes, so Yumi put on a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry about something like that, Makoto-kun. You, won't have to worry about losing yourself. I will be here to help you. I will stand beside you, and help you with your new life. And Serafall-sama will bounce back from whatever you said, she'll understand that it was in anger that you said it, and in fear too. She'll understand."

"Yumi-senpai, you're very supportive of me…why are you so kind towards me?"

He just couldn't work out why she would be so kind towards him. They haven't really had much interactions before, and now she was comforting him. It just didn't make sense to him, that she was like this now.

"Fueee, because Makoto-kun is adorable, that's why. I also, really like Makoto-kun too."

"Why…?"

He couldn't work out, why that was.

Why would she like him when he was being like this? It just didn't make sense to Makoto at all, he really didn't understand.

"You really don't have any idea, do you?"

Yumi said confusing words, Makoto not understanding what she was saying.

"I don't understand, Yumi-senpai."

Yumi put on a cute expression, and held Makoto to her bust. His face burned red as he snuggled against her bust. He wasn't going to lose this opportunity. Sometimes, you did get a good advantage at being his height, and that had to do with being able to sit on a girls lap and snuggle against their large busts.

"You'll understand Makoto-kun, soon. I know that you will."

"Yumi-senpai…will you, sit with me for a while? We don't have to say anything…I just don't have anyone else to…who knows this stuff, and I trust…please, will you sit with me?"

It was practically begging at this point.

Makoto felt so alone, so afraid, and that he was going to be hurt, he didn't want to be hurt anymore. He didn't want to be suffering anymore, he just didn't want to be in a situation where he was alone, especially due to it being about Devils. He didn't want to understand it right now.

"Of course, Makoto-kun. I'll explain to Buchou tomorrow, it doesn't matter now."

"O-Oh…you have prior engagements…"

"Nothing is more important than this, right now."

Makoto's cute cheeks turned pink, and he just contently had his head against her bust. Yumi herself just stayed silent with the boy sitting on her lap, something that actually turned her on more than she'd ever admit, stroking his back, kissing the top of his head, and slowly, but reassuringly whispered sweet nothing's against his ear.

* * *

Darkness soon came around. The time was quite late, even Makoto didn't realize that it had gone quite late, and expected to have gone home by now. Yumi herself, just stayed with him, keeping him comfortable, comfy while expressing her kindness towards him, making him feel better about his feelings, and thoughts right now.

"Makoto-kun, it's getting quite late."

Makoto nodded his head, looking towards Yumi with a strained smile.

"Yumi-senpai…I'm going to go home now, and think about what's going on in my life."

"You are? Right, it is late…Makoto-kun, shall I walk you home?"

"Fueee, that means a girl is going to walk me home? Would that be a hit against my pride as a man to be walked home by a girl? Not that I have anything against that…naaah, it's alright, Yumi-senpai. I need some alone time to clear my head. But, thank you for sitting with me, and just…being here for me. I really am grateful Yumi-senpai."

Yumi held her kind smile on her face, petting the boys face sweetly.

"It's alright with me. Just be careful…okay Makoto-kun? Don't dawdle around, and head straight home, okay?"

"Yes…I am going straight home, don't worry."

"Then, goodbye Makoto-kun. Be safe…again, are you sure-"

"If you follow me, or if I find out later you did, I won't forgive you."

Yumi giggled to herself with a sweatdrop, watching Makoto raise his body off her own body and watched him walk away, her eyes lingering on his back, and towards his hips too. Her face turned pink as she eyed him up.

On the way home, Makoto thought about many thoughts within his head.

While Yumi did make him feel better, he still had a worry about what was going to happen with him now. Just because Yumi said it was going to be okay, it didn't mean that it was going to be okay. He didn't have any evidence to contradict this either. All he knew was, that she was quite the weird, girl, Serafall that was.

He didn't know her from the next person. She was, weird to him. She was in his bed in the morning, and didn't seem to care that he saw her naked. Makoto himself was also naked, he didn't know why that had to happen.

* * *

As he was walking along, Makoto unfortunately came across someone that he didn't want to ever come across again…

It was Kalawarner.

She stood in the middle of the road, more surprised than Makoto was himself.

"Y-You're alive…"

"And…you've come to finish me off, haven't you?" Makoto put his foot backwards, Kalawarner looking on with shock. "W-Well, you're not having me! I won't allow you to have me Fallen Angel! I've already died because of people like you! I won't be dying again, thank you very much! I won't be dying because of you!"

"Wait, please! Allow me to explain!"

Makoto didn't pay her any heed, and rushed the opposite way.

Kalawarner just stared off at his fleeting form, deciding to not chase him, she didn't want to chase him.

However, a nearby stray Exorcist came out of the shadows, and confronted Kalawarner.

"Kalawarner-sama! Aren't you going to chase down that boy too!? He's a Devil, isn't he?"

Kalawarner rolled her eyes, turning to the side as she folded her arms under her bust.

"Don't be an idiot, I don't want to do something like that. It would be a waste of my time."

Kalawarner didn't want to cause any more pain, and just walked the opposite way.

However, the stray wouldn't and couldn't help it, so tightened his expression.

"No way! You're going to let him go Kalawarner-sama!?"

"I already said that I was doing that, didn't I? There's no point in chasing after him."

"Whatever! I'm doing it myself! If you're weak enough to not chase him, then I will do it myself!"

The stray didn't listen to Kalawarner, and ran in the direction Makoto left in.

She gasped, and was about to move forward to stop him, when Dohnaseek flew down from the sky, and stopped her from going.

"Dohnaseek, move out of the way."

She commanded, but Dohnaseek just laughed right in her face.

"Don't be silly, slut. You're not going after him. allow the stray over there to deal with the boy. I thought that he was dead…"

"Surprise, he came back to life. Did you not see that coming at all? You're really dense, aren't you? Of course that boy would come back to life! You're an idiot for thinking that he wouldn't! He IS a DEVIL now, you know?"

Dohnaseek didn't like the way Kalawarner spoke to him, so did something unthinkable, and slapped her across the face, sending her down to the ground, sneering right at her.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I am not someone you can speak to like that! If you speak to me like that again, then I will never forgive you, bitch!"

Kalawarner glared hatefully towards him, and just continued to do that, wondering if the Devil boy was going to be killed this day.

As for Makoto himself, he just ran away, not knowing that the stray Exorcist was chasing him.

His body was moving…faster than he thought that he would be able too.

His body moved like it had a mind of its own, moving in different directions. But he was faster than he thought that he was. He could only say that it was thanks to being a Devil that he was moving faster than he usually was.

Somehow, he ended up in a park where there were kids toys to ride on and other things of that nature. A playground of sorts. Makoto looked around the playground, and saw that no one was there. In fact, he hadn't come across anyone at all, and now did wish that Yumi went with him.

"Looks like no one's…"

"Haaaah!"

Suddenly, Makoto heard something behind him, so he whizzed around and saw a blade coming for him.

It was the shape of a sword, and also made of…light? It looked like that.

"Aaah!"

Makoto had the thoughts to jump backwards, but his body lifted off the ground more than he thought it would, narrowly avoiding the blade. An inch closer, and he would've been cut for sure. But he managed to avoid it, and saw what appeared to be…a priest standing there.

With a careful look on his face, Makoto quizzed the man.

"W-Why are you attacking me exactly!? What's going on!?"

The man held up his sword of light, and a gun too.

Makoto became frightened, taking a few steps backwards to not be near the gun or sword. He felt uncomfortable with both of them. But the sword was the one that he felt the most strange about. It was a beam sword, from what he could tell.

"Don't be a cutie boy. And be slain by me."

Then suddenly, the man held the gun, and shot it forward.

Makoto looked over his body, and saw that he didn't have any wounds…did he miss?

But then it became clear when a cut appeared on Makoto's cheek, accompanied by a burning pain.

"Aaaaah! What the hell is that!?"

"It's called a light bullet." The boy revealed to Makoto, who looked around for anything to help him. "It is very poisonous to Devils like yourself. So, why don't you just allow me to cut up your body? That would be good, right? Cutting up that delicious looking body of yours, that would be a cute thing to do, right?"

"Get lost!"

Makoto didn't want to die…

He wasn't going to die.

Despite being shy, he wasn't going to run away this time. He didn't have the choice to run away from her, that just wasn't something that Makoto could do, so he rushed to the left hand side, and ran as fast as he could.

"You cheeky fucker!"

The man held up the gun, shooting it a few different times. But Makoto managed to be slightly faster than all of them, bar one which hit his side, scratching him and poisoning him with light. He winced at the pain, wanting to cry out, but he didn't cry out, and just ran until he was behind a tree.

The stray clicked his tongue, and rushed for the tree at the same time, as drawing his sword.

Running forward towards the tree, he appeared from behind the tree, slicing downwards…but nothing was there.

"Huh? What happened too…"

He was sure Makoto didn't run off, he would've seen him.

But, he wasn't there…

"Fuck you!"

Makoto, who had climbed the tree very fast and had a slim body slim enough to not see beyond the tree where the stray was looking at him from, jumped off it, surprising the Exorcist.

Makoto kicked out, landing a foot in the mans face, knocking his gun out of his hand, as he did a roll, Makoto doing the same thing on the ground.

"Fucking bastard!"

The mans roll went all the way, and he returned to his feet instantly with a foot print on his face from Makoto's attack. He went over to the downed Makoto with his blade, and had a darkened glare in his eyes.

"Aaah!"

Makoto who was on the ground continued to roll away as he stabbed the earth several times, the man with the sword. Due to the roll, Makoto managed to avoid a direct stabbing to his body but did receive several cuts to his skin when the blade stabbed downwards, the sword just managing to nick his skin and poison him his light, then he returned to his feet, only for the man to slice Makoto's face, the boy pulling away so he didn't slice his neck off his body, along with his head.

"You piece of trash Devil managed to actually hit me, don't think that you'll be able to do something like that with me! I won't allow it!"

He went for Makoto once again, who looked towards the roundabout, Makoto realizing what he needed to do.

With courage in his heart, he rushed for the man himself, with his fist tightened.

"Hah! What a fools errand! This is going to be sweet, cutting up your tight body!"

Makoto felt complicated about being referred to like that, but shook his head, ducking the sword that went above his head, avoiding it, then he shoulder barged the Exorcist. With his new acquired Devils strength, he managed to actually knock the man down to the ground and rushed for the roundabout.

The man scrambled to his feet, and charged for Makoto, his anger rising by the second.

"You piece of shit! Get back here, will you!?"

Makoto didn't answer, and got to the roundabout with the handles being what separated him and the stray.

The stray jumped onto the roundabout with his sword being before him, tightly in his hand.

"You think that you can run away from me!?"

He took a swipe for Makoto, but he pulled back, avoiding the blade, and went to the left of the roundabout.

The man gave chase with his sword, but Makoto suddenly grasped the handlebars on the roundabout, and slid under them, kicking from under the mans feet.

"Shit!"

He gasped, and tripped, with Makoto's feet entangling around his.

Quickly pulling himself up from the roundabout, Makoto used the handlebars as a stepping stone, jumping over then, and outstretched his leg at the same time, kicking the man in the face. It was pure luck that the man didn't block the boys foot, and from the impact of Makoto's new found strength, his head collided with the metal below him, causing him to feel dizzy.

While panting, Makoto jumped off the roundabout, and grabbed one of the handlebars.

"Time to spin!"

Again and again, Makoto twisted his hand around and that allowed the thing to spin around at the same time. The roundabout went faster and faster. Makoto was once again shocked by what he had done, with his new found strength.

He knew that if he had his own powers, then he wouldn't be able to do something like that. But, he was able to do it, like this. Makoto managed to actually spin someone of the mans normal weight as fast as he could.

He was surprised, but a good surprise.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Makoto didn't do that.

He wasn't going to stop, and kept spinning him.

He did so he could have the advantage in the fight, he wasn't going to back away now. He, wasn't going to have anything happen to him, he wasn't going to back down now. He was, never going to be on anyone's dead list again. He already died once, it wasn't going to happen again.

Eventually, he did stop, but he allowed that to naturally happen, while he went to fetch the gun that the man dropped before.

As it stopped itself, Makoto walked over with shaky hands, holding the gun up towards the enemy that was before him, who was shaky on his feet, feeling like he was going to be sick from Makoto's spinning, but Makoto just looked hard at him.

"D-Don't move, or I will shoot you!"

He said it strong…but he wasn't sure if he could do it.

Makoto just wasn't a killer.

He didn't want to become a killer.

He hoped that for the best, the man run off.

Makoto wasn't liking his chances at running, due to the fact that the man probably had Fallen Angels watching over him, and if they saw this, Makoto reasoned that the man wasn't going to be tough to deal with.

"D-Don't be stupid Devil, I won't be losing to something like you…you're nothing to me. You're just a disgusting Devil that I will have to kill. I am not going to run away from you, and you don't have the heart to even use that gun against me."

Makoto's hands shook, but he held the gun in front of him.

"I-I won't allow this…I will shoot you if you attempt anything with me!"

The Exorcist just looked at Makoto, his shaking body and nervous looking expressions that he had on his face, and laughed loudly.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Don't be such a cute child! This is really funny! I am really excited for you right now! This is amazing! Aww, are you really going to try and do something with me? this is adorable, this really is adorable! Now, why don't you be a good boy, and put the gun down before anyone gets hurt?"

The man attempted to move forward, but Makoto held strong, pointing it right for the mans head.

"I-I said, I will shoot you! Don't even move! If you do, a bullet will go through your skull! I don't care if these are light bullets, I wager that they'd kill a human like you too. Am I wrong about this Exorcist bastard? By the nervous look on your face, it seems like I'm telling the truth."

He was right.

The strays face did have a worried look on his face.

Even Makoto knew that was because the stray was afraid of being shot in the head.

"Even then, you're not man enough to do something like that with me."

"Try me."

Surprisingly, Makoto showed a daring look to his face, and a dark look to his eyes.

Makoto was serious…

He was super serious…

He would if he had too.

He didn't want to kill, but he would if he had too.

But the stray made a decision and went forward while screaming, not believing Makoto to actually fight against him...

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

PULL!

A single pull of the trigger was heard…

And then the man was dead.

Makoto, like in slow motion, watched it happen before his eyes.

The gun leaving the barrel, and impaling the man through the head. His skull broke with the gun, and the bullet appeared on the other side of the head that the dead man had. His body fell backwards, and it the ground.

"Ooh my…w-what have I done…? I-I just killed someone…I'm a murderer…I just killed someone…I just…"

Makoto couldn't take it…killing someone.

It was against everything that he was, taking another's life.

He always prided himself as a good person, but now…he wasn't a good person.

He just took a life, even someone evil like the man who tried to kill him.

Tears welled up in Makoto's eyes, running down his cheeks as his hands shook immensely. His breathing became hard, like he was close to hyperventilating.

He felt sick, he felt like he was going to throw up. He honestly didn't know if he was going to throw up, or not. But, he did feel it coming to the back of his throat. He felt like he was going to be sick at any second.

As Makoto held the gun he just used to murder someone with, with the body being right before him, blood pooling around the dead body, tears continued flowing down his face to convey a sense of dread overtaking him, he felt a hand enclose around his.

His teary eyes looked, and saw that it was Serafall that had a hand on his hands, taking the gun away from him, throwing it down to the ground.

Makoto shed more tears as she looked sweetly towards him, putting a hand on his face, and stroked softly.

"Ma-tan, I felt you being in trouble, so I came as fast as I could…I didn't think that you were being attacked, and that you killed him too…well, at least you're smart enough to get away from such a situation."

Makoto wasn't registering really what she said…he was just concentrating on the fact that he just murdered someone, and had taken their lives…he had just taken a life. He was classed as a murderer now.

"Sera-tan…am I a monster…? I just murdered that man…"

"You, did what you had to do Ma-tan. That man there, was a stray Exorcist, he wasn't a good person. He attacked you, right?" Makoto whimpered as his hands shook, his mind slowly breaking away. "I see, then you've got nothing to be blamed for. You're a good boy, protecting yourself. That's all this was sweetheart. You aren't a bad person, trust me."

Serafall's assuring words, actually did reach him.

In a small way, he did feel it hitting him right in the heart. He felt it slowly encompassing his chest, and made him feel better than he had ever done before, at least when he was turned into a Devil. Serafall then put her assuring hand on his cheek, rubbing the same place softly, and collecting a loving gaze to her eyes.

"…I have a soul, right?"

Makoto wanted answers.

He wanted to know if he still had his soul, or that was gone now. He needed to know this. If he was actually capable of…killing. No, he knew that he was now…since he just did. He smelt the blood stagnating the air, it filled his lungs with smells he didn't want to have, and his heart…felt like it was being worn down by the second.

Serafall kindly stroked his face, nodding her head as she kissed his cheek.

"You've got the best soul Ma-tan. You shed tears for your enemies, not many others would do that. You're a very good person, a very sweet soul. I'm so sorry that I did it wrong. I thought that maybe…it would be better to downplay what happened, so you didn't get overwhelmed. Now I know that it was a mistake. You're the first servant I've had in a while, and I am still unsure of how to tackle this approach, Ma-tan. I, want to help you, in anyway that I can, and I will Ma-tan. Give me sometime, and I will help you."

"Sera-tan…!"

Makoto broke down and fell against her, openly sobbing against her for what had just happened, needing someone to tell him that he wasn't a bad person, that he did what he had to do to keep himself safe, and he wasn't an evil murderer Devil like his thoughts within his mind kept telling him.

Serafall caught him in her arms, hugging him tightly and stroked his back gently, tenderly, conveying a sense of affection and pure understanding of the boys plight.

"Ma-tan, you don't have to worry now, I will take care of you, because I am your Master now, and all of my servants get special treatment. But, I will only treat Ma-tan the best in the world, since he is my Ma-tan now."

Makoto continued to sob against her, holding onto her for dear life.

"You know…I was normal twenty four hours ago…I was just a human, going on a date with a girl that I had a crush on…and now? I'm…a Devil that just murdered a human…maybe I am the best Devil, because I just stole a humans life."

"Ma-tan! Don't say such things! You're a good person! You did what you had to do, you know? You're actually a good boy, and with a kind and loving heart. Please, don't say something like that. Don't worry, I'll fill Ma-tans life with good things now~"

Makoto smiled as tears continued to shed themselves.

"Thank you…for everything, Sera-tan…and thank you…for reviving me…I'm sorry for being so horrible...I'm just...scared of this all...I don't understand all of this...but, I shouldn't of taken it out on you...I realize that was the wrong thing to do...I am so sorry...and you don't have to accept my apology, I was a bastard to you..."

He didn't know if he meant that yet or not. But, he was glad that he wasn't dead. But, being a Devil was going to be hard for him. He wanted to see his parents in heaven, and now, he'd have to get used to the idea that he's never going to see that. He's never going to be going to heaven and seeing his parents there. He, wasn't sure how he was going to handle that now.

Serafall gained a wider smile, hugging him even tighter than before, rubbing his cheeks with her own cheeks.

"No worries my Ma-tan~ I have to apologize for being so forward right away, I wanted to make your new life fun and interesting. I realize now that I went about it the wrong way, but don't worry about such things like not having a soul, you still do have a soul. This life might be scary, but I will make sure Ma-tan gains the confidence that he needs, to fight for what is right. I'm sure you and Ise-chan both would love being Devils…oops."

"Wait…WHAT!? ONII-CHAN TOO!?"

Serafall began giggling nervously, and just scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Makoto didn't accept being a Devil, quite like Ise did, and even now after all that, he still has hesitations on it too, showing the difference between him and Issei. Though, eventually, Makoto will accept his new life, eventually. Also, Makoto, put into a situation, and he will survive by any means necessary, even if he has to kill for it too.**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko. (WIP)**


	3. New Devils are complicated!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Yeah, they were some odd suggestions, but quite cool too. Yeah, Makoto has sense like that, and isn't going to just think that everything okay, but he isn't going to go super angst about it either. In their own ways, Yumi and Serafall really did comfort him...after Serafall practically scared the life out of him. Well, she isn't going to try and kill Gabriel if that's what you mean. Eeh, Makoto for that, if I end up doing that, for the whole rival wanting to be with his brother thing. Cool suggestions! Irene I didn't expect at all.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it! Yeah, I suppose they haven't, and I have some plans for her too. Yeah, she isn't for now, I'm currently deciding where to place Akeno and things like that. Cool, thanks for your vote, and here's the next chapter!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hehe, is it legendary...? I suppose so. Serafall surely did implant fear into Makoto, unintentionally of course. Just thought that a somewhat gamer like Makoto would throw something like that into the conversation after hearing the name. It would be funny to even see Grayfia getting stoned, maybe an omake or something in the future. He was a normal human, and I think it would be a huge shock to the system considering who Makoto is, and what he wants out of life. Hehe, that's Serafall for you, she'll even frighten the Mother of the boys if she can help it, for her comedy acts~ She is indeed his best friend, one of anyway. Lucy is...well, she's someone anyway. I can't say much more than that. You're right, he should've, and even talks about it soon that he should've. But right now, Makoto is still confused, and didn't even think that far ahead, he isn't used to being targeted by people. Makoto surely did have to do things that he didn't want to have to do, but he did it in the end. And Serafall helped him along his own path in life. Well, age doesn't really matter here. Just look at Serafall and Makoto, they are far apart in age, so a year or two really wouldn't be an issue. Heck, Yumi is a year or two older than Makoto, but that's not gonna be an issue. Eeh, I'll just keep it as Millicas I think, thanks for the suggestion though.**

 **Tohka123; Hehe, he's not out of the words yet either, he's gonna go through more things in the future. Grayfia stoned, would be fun to see huh. Yup, she's been revealed, and she'll be important to the story too. Aah, don't count her out just yet. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! More of them will be there in the future. Yeah, it sets Makoto to the harsh reality of having to fight. Ise didn't really kill anyone until later down in the LN's, but Makoto right now, has to deal with such things, and won't get over it right away. Sera x Mako has come, and will truly begin shining in future chapters, but right now, not yet. And thank you! Glad that you're enjoying my stories until now!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Aah no worries~ Yup, it is, as expected, but with a twist~ She is quite cute as a magical girl, huh. I'm glad that you did, I wanted it to be quite realistic, since Makoto was just a human that had no knowledge of Sacred Gears, Devils, and so on and so forth. I didn't want him to accept it so easily like Ise did, because unlike Ise, Makoto doesn't really care (right now) about having a harem, or being a Devil. Well, being human for Makoto means going to heaven, and seeing if his parents are there. That's what he was more upset about than most things, though being under constant danger was also worrying too. It does showcase his fears, and yet also reassures him that he still does have friends being a Devil and all. He does care about Ise, and it will be shown more in the future when some more story arcs come across. I wouldn't say he was on a high horse, more like he was just trying to wrap his head around his new life. But yeah, that's one of the reasons they are romantically involved right now, but more reasons to come in the future too. She probably is gonna be in the harem yeah. Kalawarner is quite beautiful, and does have more room to grow too. And that would be funny too~ That's how Dohnaseek is after all. Yeah, he went through something traumatic, he had to literally take a humans life, even if he was being attacked, and now can begin growing as a person, something I like to call character progression and all, which Makoto will have tons of in the future. He is indeed gonna have a rocky road, that little incident isn't going to cure him, but it is gonna set him on his path. I suppose you could call this arc, Makoto's acceptance into his new life, along with it being about Asia and such too. Well, I can't say what he is right now, it would be a dead giveaway on what he is now. Chelia, will have a role in the story, but I can't say just what that is just yet. Lucy is intriguing huh, I guess she could be. Princess will be appearing more as the story goes on~**

 **Seth Vlad Tepes; He does indeed have a Sacred Gear, and it isn't a Longinus, but Makoto doesn't need one with the powers he's going to have, he's never gonna be behind Ise and his new forms he gets quite a lot.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; I was going for a reaction that would be based in realism, and not just shrugging it off, yet not cursing people that turned him into a Devil dead either. Makoto, was just raised as an average human, and now being turned into a Devil is a scary concept to him. Even through the first arc, he's gonna have trouble dealing with it. And yup, he'll be progressing a lot from the first chapter and throughout the chapters too. Yup, and more of them will come in the future. Well, he's not going to be kissing her right away if that's what you mean, they are gonna have romantic buildup. He's gonna be a warrior with different skills. He's not going to be one that relies solely on power, yet he isn't going to lack power either. He's gonna be having different, and unique skills. Well, I can't say what Makoto is just yet, would give away the surprise.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Did I? I'm sorry, I haven't read it, so I wouldn't know. Don't have much time to write, never mind read hehe~ Yeah, even Serafall acknowledged her mistake, and said that she was only trying to downplay the situation so it didn't overwhelm him, but by doing that, it just brought out confusion, and fear which resulted in anger too. Lucy, you'll see soon what happens with her. Can't say yes or no yet. Cool harem list!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, that's gonna be a mystery huh~?**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Thank you! Those are some cool suggestions! Thanks!**

 **darkfenixx7; Wow, that would be pretty funny, huh~? Here's the next chapter!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, I am glad that it did come off like that. Makoto was a normal human after all. And you're right about that. Yumi surely is gonna be a rock for Makoto right now, something he'll repay one day too. Well, it was only a fodder stray, weaker than Freed, and Makoto used his intelligence to win the fight too, using his own strengths, and the enemies weaknesses against him. And it also shows Makoto the realities of the new world he is in now.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Nah, just one in this story~ Because Millicas is gonna be important to Makoto's growth as a Devil.**

 **dxd; Thanks! Yeah, that would be cool. Cool harem suggestions! I could see those being his future peerage members.**

 **Guest 1; Indeed it would be.**

 **ShadeAkami; Indeed, always appreciate them! Thanks! Glad you enjoyed! Yup, Makoto isn't like that, he was a normal human, with normal desires, and other things too. And yeah, Makoto isn't going to just accept it like that either. Throughout this first arc, he'll begin growing, and accepting himself, and the world around him. Hehe, it would've been weird. It was a Makoto chapter indeed, but there still will be interactions between the characters~ Glad that you enjoyed them! She'll be getting more screen time don't worry about that. Yup, she is in the harem, and will have a prevalent role too. Yeah~ Each of them will also be something in Makoto's life that will help him in his path. Hehe, that would be quite funny. Azazel would troll like that, he'd do something like that. Hmmm, valid points, all valid points. Can't say if they are or not just yet. She hasn't, has she? Actually, it is just me, but the name Chelia is from a friend of mine who came up with that who I really did love, but she died just before I started fanfiction. Not gonna say how, but it was a way that no one should go. So, in some ways, it honours her that I have that name too for my profile here. Anyway, back onto topic! No, it was just a normal stray weak exorcist. He does, but there's a difference to Stray Devils and humans, at least for Makoto right now. In the future, he'll understand that sometimes, evil just shouldn't exist, and needs to be destroyed. Well, some of them will be, but in the entire arc, those will be met in some ways or another. Those are some cool suggestions, and good reasons too! Yeah, something like that. For me personally, some just don't make sense but that's just me personally. Well, it is very hard to do it with the limited time I get during a day, but it is rewarding to receive good reviews too. Makes it worth it to me. Hehe, true enough~**

 **tdawg1679; That's a cool character too~**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Yeah, those are cool suggestions!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed it! I'm glad that you liked it. Kalawarner will eventually find that out yeah...and she isn't going to be the most receptive to the idea. Hehe, let's just say Makoto won't be inactive during those times in the games. He's gonna be up to, something alright~ Cool suggestions!**

 **Anime PJ; I wanted it to be something like that. I didn't want it to be over the top where he swears to go stray and hates all Devils, but I didn't want Makoto to just accept it so easily either. It is a huge thing, and Ise was won over with the chances to have a harem peerage and being with beauties like Rias, but Makoto, just doesn't care about that stuff. Well, he will care when he gets a harem, it just isn't his driving factor, which will become more apparent in the future. And yeah, he did take a human life. Devil or not, he just can't shake that off. While he did what he did because it was either him, or the exorcist, Makoto still has a human heart, and isn't used to killing, and he shouldn't be either. So, I'm glad that you and others understood that too~ Hehe, that's Serafall for you~ I think I might make an omake or something of that in the future. Lucy, it will soon become apparent if she is or not, I can't say right now though. And cool suggestions! Here's the next time~**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed, he's still going to be like that, but will lesson throughout the chapters. Once upon a time, it seems like she was a wildgirl. Yup, he indeed got to know her more~ Well, it will be shown in the future, if she is or not. Though I'm pretty sure it is obvious that she does at least have a small thing for him. No, it wasn't Freed, Makoto can't fight Freed evenly right now, and wouldn't be able to kill him either. And thanks for your continued support!**

 **liselotte; Thank you! Eeh, you mean Makoto right? But cool suggestions regardless!**

 **Guest 2; Well, I can't say yes or no at this point. Yeah, Asia's gonna appear in chapter five.**

 **Guest 3; Ophis would be quite the addition to the harem. Maybe she could know something about it.**

 **tyson113; Thanks! Glad that you're liking it right now!**

 **T-B-R; She is gonna be quite interesting, and quite involved with the plot, as all his harem members are gonna be in one way or another.**

 **Guest 4; Sona and Makoto, I could see them being together~**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Guest 5; Those two would be quite good with Makoto, I could see it happening anyway~**

 **Guest 6; You never know, he could have something like that~**

 **xNaruHina; Yes, that was the entire point. Serafall, was even nervous about it, she hinted at it, and even said that she wanted to downplay it last chapter, and went overboard to downplay the situation of him dying and turning into a Devil. She even admitted that it was a mistake to act like that.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter! Also, importance notice at bottom of chapter, please read!**

* * *

 **Ne** **w Devils are complicated!**

"S-So, you're leaving me right now, then?"

Makoto looked sadly at the girl before him, Serafall, as the night had finished, and the sun was peaking through the window. Makoto had eyes of sadness on, and just gazed unevenly towards the young woman before him.

"That's right~ I have to go back, but don't worry! Sona-chan is gonna look after you! Tell me if she doesn't, because if she doesn't, then I am going to put her over my lap, and slap her naughty butt too~! I will take care of her~"

Makoto wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

He didn't know if her taking care of anyone was going to do anything like that. Makoto just smiled towards Serafall, and saw that she had a hard smile on her face, the girls twitching her body with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"B-By take care of her…you mean…not kill her, right? Devils…don't kill others, right?"

Serafall tossed a hand on the left hand side, nodding her head, and then shook her head.

"Sometimes. But, that's a thing that Sona-chan will do something like that. Also, I think that Sona-chan will also help you unlock your Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear…"

Makoto didn't really know what that was.

He remembered the Fallen Angel saying something about that, but it didn't make much sense to him. He didn't know what a Sacred Gear was, not that he really wanted to know anything about that either.

"Ooh right, that's something you need to cover too…right! A Sacred Gear is basically a weapon, or tool I suppose since some don't actually attack or anything. Something that was bestowed onto humans by God, you know. The big cheese up there? Gabriel's estranged Otou-sama who's always hated her~ Things like that~"

"R-Right…wait, from God!? That means, God chose me to hold one of his precious…gears, or something like that, right Sera-tan?"

At least this way, Makoto thought that he would be able to become closer to God, or something akin to that. He didn't know if he would or not, but he did think that it could be a good idea if he did have something passed on from God himself. He liked the idea of it anyway.

"Hmmmm…that's quite the beautiful way of looking at it. Yes, I quite like that. Yes! That's a good way of thinking about it! He did bestow you with a wonderful one! Though, I don't know what that is just yet, we'll soon find out! Don't worry, Sona-chan's really smart, and she'll look after you! Just in case, I ordered Rias-chan to do the same thing too! You'll have double protection from the Devil-chan's of Gremory and Sitri! Yes, that's the best, right!?"

Makoto could barely understand what she was saying, but he did get the gist of what she was talking about, so inclined his head as he stretched his arms upwards, only having woken up recently from what had happened beforehand.

"I see…so, while you're gone, your Imouto is going to take care of me."

"Basically, if you need anything, just go to Sona-chan! She'll cover all the basic necessities for you! She'll teach you about Evil Pieces, Sacred Gear's, and other things of that nature too. She'll make sure that you're going to be well looked after."

"Right…erm, you think that after what happened last night. You know, with me shooting that guy and all…"

"Ooh Ma-tan, you're not thinking that you're a bad person, right? I don't think that's true, you're not a bad person. I think that Ma-tan is a good person! I said yesterday that you were just brought into a circumstance like this, where you were basically brought into something that you didn't want to do. I understand my cute Ma-tan. You don't have to worry, I already told Sona-chan what happened, and she will also make sure that your mental state is good too. Just remember, you're not a bad person, Ma-tan. You're a very good person, and I know that you are one of the best ones too. Being a Devil? I know it might seem bad, but being a Devil isn't all that bad. There are good things about it, you know?"

"I think so…Sera-tan, about Ise-nii being a Devil too. Does he know that he's a Devil? I didn't know about what happened last night. I hadn't heard him come in either…and was it necessary to sleep naked last night together?"

Makoto had to slip it in at the end, he couldn't help it.

Serafall had insisted that they sleep naked together, and he was uncomfortable about it. Makoto didn't really think that it would be the best if they did sleep naked like they did. But Serafall just insisted, and since he was quite traumatized with what happened the previous night, he didn't really want to argue against it.

"First of all, yes it was. You were upset, and I wanted to make you naked so I could see…well, to bathe you in goodness, and kindness and loving intentions too. I also wanted to see you naked because damn, Shota-chan's really are the best for cuteness~ And that's what I like~ I love cute things, and I love my Ma-tan too~ He's the best in the entire world~ He's really the best thing that I could hope for in a servant…eeh, in someone that I wanna take care of too~ I just thought that it would be better if it happened like that, you know what I am saying Ma-tan?"

"Eeh…right?"

Serafall nodded in acceptance, with Makoto clicking his fingers together for her to continue the story along, he was already confused, he didn't want anything else to happen.

"That's right~ Also, about your Onii-sama. I have heard that Rias-chan is going to be telling Ise-chan tomorrow about it. Since she wants to make things prepared for him, she wanted him to have a good time with his life, and not be thrusted into the world of Devils so quickly like you had been. Though, to be honest, I think that it would be better if he was just told about it. That makes more sense to me, doesn't it to you?"

"Aah, I see…I honestly agree with you…I don't like lying to Onii-chan."

"I know Ma-tan, but that's how it is. He's apart of Rias-chan's group, and if that's what she wants, then I can't say anything~ But that's why I went for the direct approach with you, and wanted to be up front about it. So, that's what I ended up doing, actually. I think that's how it is going to be anyway~ Yeah, that's what it is going to be like, you know what I mean~?"

While he didn't agree with just ignoring Ise's presence for a few days and leaving him in ignorance and despite wanting to tell him what he knew…he didn't know how Rias was as a Master, and what she would do to him, or Makoto himself.

So, he really didn't have a choice but to be quiet for the moment. But if he was going to get hurt because of this, he wasn't going to forgive Rias about Ise getting hurt. He was protective over Ise, and vice versa. That's just how they were with one another.

"I suppose I know what you mean, yes."

That's how Makoto saw it anyway, and was going to say something else, but stopped when seeing Serafall having a dazzling smile on her lips.

Serafall clicked her fingers, and winked towards Makoto.

"Good boy~ That's right, I am very excited to come back! You know, I will have to go back to the Underworld, and said that it would be something that I didn't want to do…don't worry! I'm gonna make sure that I book some time off from being what I am, and then we can spend good quality time together! Wouldn't that be aces!?"

"Aces…? Eeh, I suppose…but, I don't…really know Kaichou-san, I don't know if I could speak with her about my insecurities."

Serafall tilted her head in a thoughtless way.

"I see…no, I don't~" Makoto sweat dropped, Serafall continuing to wink at one another. "Hey~ Don't worry so much~ She's going to be a good girl. I said that she was going to take care of you. That's what she is going to do. If she doesn't, I will make sure that she doesn't do anything at all ever again~ You're my important servant-chan and if she does something that hurts my cute servant then I am going to make sure that something happens to her~"

Makoto was now worrying for her, Sona that was. From Serafall's words, it looked like she was threatening Sona. Hopefully, he didn't want to do something like that to happen to Sona.

"Sera-tan…should I apologize to her for being crappy with her?"

Makoto did feel bad about speaking to her like that.

While he was confused and frightened, he was a little rude to Sona for only trying to help. He wanted to make amends for that, however he was going to do that, he didn't know. But also, he was going to make sure that nothing happens in the future too.

"Awww, are you feeling bad about that?"

Makoto nodded, his expression being a glimmer of what it usually was.

"I didn't speak well with her. I should've said something kinder towards her. She wasn't really being rude, she was just being blunt. I heard that she was like that, and I didn't know that I was like this…I was scared…and I still am frightened. I am scared right now, my hands shake when thinking about being a Devil. I don't know what I am anymore."

"Aaha Ma-tan. Don't worry so much about that Ma-tan. You'll get over it. That person was a bad person. You don't have to worry about anything bad, or good. Ma-tan is a good boy, you're not a bad boy. You're a very good boy, and you aren't a bad person."

Hearing that from Serafall was actually quite wonderful.

He didn't know why, but her voice did make everything seem better than it was before. Why that was, Makoto wasn't going to find out so quickly. But he was glad that she was a kind person, after how he spoke to her.

While most would see what he did as tamed compared to how else anything was going to happen, it just seemed like something else was going to happen.

"Thank you…Sera-tan."

Serafall bent down towards Makoto's face, giving his cheek a small kiss. His face tinged pink as she jumped off his bed. The instance her feet hit the ground, a magical circle appeared on the ground, a bright one with many different lights dancing around her.

"Well, this is it Ma-tan! I'm gonna be going now! I wish that I didn't have to go, but this is how it is. Don't worry though, I will be gone a week, two at most! After that, I'm gonna make sure that I have a month or so off so I can take care of you! Would that be okay my cutest Ma-tan?"

"I…think that would be a good Sera-tan…please don't take too long…"

Serafall had a mischievous smile on her face, leaning closer. Makoto took a step backwards from her as she moistened her lips together.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Are you going to miss me!?"

Makoto looked away, shyly indicating with his neck that would be the case.

"I just…I am your servant, right? S-So, wouldn't it make sense for that to happen? I mean…being with Kaichou-san might be fun, but you're the one that is my Master…a-and you didn't even seem to judge me from killing from last night…"

"Don't worry my cutest Ma-tan! You're going to be okay!"

Makoto smiled weakly. He didn't know what was going to happen with it, but he was going to make sure that he wasn't going to go down so easily. Makoto, was sure that he was going to be able to have something to do with Sona…he just didn't know what was going to happen.

"Right, then please come back soon, and I will do my best to do this too."

"Yes! That's right! That's a good boy! Do your best, and then I know that you'll be able to achieve anything that you want to achieve! I know that it will be able to work too!"

Makoto smiled and Serafall began leaving.

As she was leaving, Makoto's smile faded into a nothingness, and his face fell down to nothing.

He sighed openly, and then walked out of the door once she had disappeared.

Since she was gone now, he didn't have any reason to stick around in his room, so exited the room.

Outside of his room, he looked towards the door where Issei's room was, and desperately wished to go and tell him about being a Devil, and whatever else he was now. Just looking at the door made him feel depressed, he wanted to go and make sure that Issei was alright, but it wasn't something that Makoto could talk about now. As Serafall said, they were different to Makoto. Rias, wasn't Makoto's Master, and if he interfered with her servants…what would become of him then?

As he was thinking about it, the cat that lives at their home came striding up the stairs like it was strutting its stuff, and went towards Makoto's leg, rubbing against his leg, and meowed at the same time, sending his heart aflutter.

"Aah, Princess~ You wanna have some food, right~? I will definitely do something like that~"

"Nyaaaa~"

Makoto carried the cat down the stairs, and filled up its food tray and gave her some milk too.

* * *

Once feeding the cat, Makoto began making something while eating breakfast. He didn't have time to sit down and eat, so he ate it while making something else for the day, something that he was going to give to Sona and her group later on, though mostly they were for Sona herself, and if the peerage wanted it, he wasn't going to complain about it.

As Makoto finished for what he was doing in the kitchen and was ready for the school day ahead, he walked towards the door and opened it, gaining a shock on who was on the other side of the door.

"Aah, Makoto-kun! W-What a surprise to see you here! W-Well, I mean, you do live here, so I don't see why you couldn't be here at this time of the day, I don't think there would be a problem if something like this happened! S-So…yeah, I'm being weird, I know that I am. Sorry about that, didn't mean to…eeh, I'll just shut up now."

He was surprised to see Yumi standing there, with her hand in the knocking position. It looked like she was about to knock on the front door, but now that he had opened it, he looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"H-Hey, Yumi-senpai. What's going on?"

Yumi shuffled on her feet as a shy face appeared on her own face.

"That's right…erm, I have come to spend time with Makoto-kun and…I think that would be good if something happened between us…not in that way or anything! I thought that we could walk to school together, and that we could…erm, talk about something's, if you don't mind?"

"Talking…s-sure, I don't mind…yes, let us go."

With that agreement in mind, Makoto put on his shoes, and walked out of the door with his lunch this time as opposed to last time where he did leave his stuff behind because he was rushing Serafall out of the house in fear his Mother was going to call the police.

While walking towards the school, Yumi scanned Makoto with her eyes, and wondered what he was going to be thinking about now. She wasn't sure how to bring it up, or what she was going to say about it either.

Fortunately, Makoto was the one to speak first.

"I was attacked last night."

Bringing that up almost immediately, Yumi showed panic in her eyes, and grasped Makoto's hand tightly, almost bringing her face to his own. Her grey eyes went towards his, and they met with a dancing clash of sparks.

"Makoto-kun! A-Are you alright?!"

He waved off her concerns while smiling towards her.

"I didn't really have anything that would be so terrible like wounds, and apparently, during the night, she healed me somehow, but I don't know the mechanics, though I did wake up naked with her for some reason, she didn't tell me why that was. I guess, I should've taken your advice, and had you walk me home. I would've saved myself the trouble of getting someone else murdered, huh."

It was bitter…

The way he spoke about the death.

But not for the death itself.

At himself…

That's how he felt honestly.

It was a death that didn't have to happen, he didn't want it to happen.

But it did happen, and it was told in his voice how depressed he really was right now, and what was going to happen with him in the future. That, was something that he didn't think that he would be able to do.

Yumi adopted a sympathetic look, bringing his head towards her bust. His face turned a little pink at the feeling of her breast on his cheek. Even without skin to skin contact, he could feel the perkiness of her nibble on his cheek, how hard it was, and how her face was tinging pink too.

"Don't worry about that Makoto-kun…because you killed someone…was it someone bad?"

"They attacked me, but it doesn't make it right, does it? I mean, I have been a Devil for two days now, and I have killed someone already. It doesn't make anything right, it really doesn't at all. I was just worried that I had turned into something that I didn't want to be. Yumi-senpai, I don't want to be a murderer or anything, I really don't want to be."

"You're still Makoto-kun, please don't worry about things like that. You're not a bad person, you're a very good person, I know this to be true."

Yumi's words felt reassuring, but also he had a frown on his face due to what he was thinking about.

"I understand, I think that I understand anyway. But Yumi-senpai, being a Devil is really weird. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I have to go and see Kaichou-san after school, and then, I don't know. Sera-tans left for the Underworld, and I don't know what to do."

"Makoto-kun, you don't have to worry about anything unnecessary, it is difficult to think about, I know that it is Makoto-kun. But, you don't have to worry about something like that, you're still going to be alright, I know that you are Makoto-kun. I will make sure that you are okay from now on, okay? I definitely will do something like that. I will make you feel safe and sound from now on."

Makoto smiled sweetly towards the blonde female.

"Yumi-senpai, I actually find this weird…because like, last week, I was nervous with speaking with you. But now, we're having deep, meaningful conversations. And we even just sat together yesterday, and I even sat on your lap too…though please don't tell anyone that I did sit on your lap please! It would be really embarrassing if everyone found that out!"

Yumi giggled to herself, finding Makoto's expressions quite cute if she did say so herself.

"Well, it might be difficult, but I will try my best to keep it secret. Though, if it is like that, then you could always just sit on my lap in private?"

"D-Don't you think it is weird for a boy to do that with a girl?"

Makoto stammered out, Yumi whistling to herself, ultimately disagreeing.

"Not really. I think that it is quite fun to have a young boy on my lap. Though, I haven't had any other experiences with it either. Makoto-kun sitting on my lap was the first time something like that happened. Don't worry, I won't say anything else, I will keep it to ourselves. Though, if you wish to sit on my lap again…I wouldn't mind it."

Makoto just had to smile at the thought of doing it again.

Before becoming a Devil, he'd never be able to speak with her like this.

But now, he was able to speak with her, like this.

In some ways, that almost helped him become a better person, and also helped him with some confidence issues that he had. Though, he still had them in spades, it was quite clear that he actually did have something like that.

"Yumi-senpai is really weird, I can say that much anyway~"

"I think that being weird is fine. Uuu, thinking about Makoto-kun sitting on my lap right now, is really a good thought…"

Makoto looked towards Yumi, and saw that she was lost in thought. He had to say that this was a new side to her that he didn't know if he liked…heck, that was a lie. He did like it. He liked all sides so far seen of Yumi.

* * *

Makoto and Yumi somehow made it to the school, and walked through the usual "Nooooooooooooooo!" and the other comments of that nature. Yumi had been kind enough to walk Makoto all the way to the classroom where Lucy was sat inside, looking out of the door to see Yumi and Makoto stood together, a smile and also a frown on her face too, a combination of the two.

"Yumi-senpai, you didn't have to walk me all the way here."

"Maybe, I wanted too."

Makoto's face turned slightly pink, as did Yumi's too.

"W-Well, I'm glad that you did…Yumi-senpai is really kind."

Yumi placed a hand on Makoto's face, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, I like being kind to you…also, I will always be available, if you need me."

"Thank you, Senpai…thank you for being with me."

Lucy couldn't really hear what they were saying, but her face did keep getting turned up more and more by the second, just because she saw the closeness of Yumi and Makoto, and was happy for her friend, naturally she was.

"Hehe, you're so silly. You don't have to say such things towards me."

"R-Right…then I best go into class, and you need to be going too, right?"

Yumi nodded, and hugged Makoto into her breasts. His face turned slightly pink, even more than before, stroking the back of his head. His face loved being where it was, between her breasts. He wasn't as bad as Ise, but even Makoto had some perverseness in him, and did like women's breasts, and Yumi's were good ones too.

"I'll see you later Makoto-kun."

"Y-Yes…see you later."

Makoto's head was unfortunately removed from her bust, and he looked up towards her.

She smiled down at him, and gave him one last stroke of the back of his head, then she left for her class.

Makoto went dreamingly into the classroom, sitting down with the same dreaming state.

Lucy stared towards Makoto, and giggled sweetly.

"My, it seems like Makoto-kun has gained a new and interesting state~"

Makoto blinked, looking towards Lucy who had the fattest smile on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Ooh nothing. Just watching you and your new GF walking into class together."

"S-She isn't my girlfriend!"

Makoto denied the accusation, but Lucy just continued to giggle aloud.

"I see~ So that's how you think it is~? Regardless, I am glad for you, Makoto-kun. She looked really happy in your presence, and vice versa. You seemed to fit together so well. You compliment one another so easily."

"T-Thank you…I'm glad that I can become like that…y-you know, me and Yumi-senpai have been spending time together…and we got to talking and things happened…it wasn't like we kissed or anything, but I did want too…does it seem weird that we're close like that?"

"Not if you think that it is a good thing, Makoto-kun. I know that you'll be able to come together and have a good old time together. speaking of good old times together, are we still going to be spending time together to make up for yesterday when I couldn't make it?"

Makoto completely forgot.

With everything going on right now, he just forgot about it.

He didn't think about it, and now he had to let his friend down, his all time friend that is.

"I'm sorry…I have to go somewhere today…"

"With Kiba-senpai?"

Makoto shook his head. He wished it was her.

"No…student council."

"Student council…? Why would you need to go there?"

Even Makoto wished he could tell her the truth, but he couldn't. He wanted to do that, but he wasn't able to do something like that.

"Just something's have been going on."

"Have you gotten in trouble?"

"No…honestly, I don't know what they want with me. I was just called this morning, before coming to school. Don't ask me how they got my number, but they want to see me after school."

"Ooh, I see…want me to come? I could back you up with some glaring eyeballs."

Makoto chuckled, and wished that she could…but he couldn't.

He hated it, having to lie to her.

Lucy was one of his best friends in his life, and now, he had to purposely lie to her. He had never lied to her before. He didn't make it a habit of lying to his friend, he couldn't lie to her, that's something that he didn't want to do.

"Sorry, I don't think it would be allowed. I think Kaichou-san said that I should come alone."

He hated that…

It made him feel bad.

Lying to his friend. He knew that he couldn't necessarily tell anyone about it, but he wished that he could.

"Aah, ooh well. I guess I'm heading home solo."

"Sorry…I am sorry. Hey, I'll facetime you later."

"Yeah, count on it, Makoto-kun."

Though she didn't verbally state it, Makoto was sure that she was disappointed, just as he had been yesterday. He, didn't like doing that to her. Lucy was his friend, and now having to lie, on top of hurting her feelings…he felt like a bad friend right now…he didn't feel good about himself, he didn't know if he could.

* * *

"H-Hello, Kaichou-san."

Makoto greeted as he was allowed entrance into the student council room. Unlike the last time he was there, the room was filled with more…people.

He could see a woman that looked like Kaichou herself, albeit bigger chested. He also could see the fact that she had longer hair too. He believed that she was the Fuku-kaichou, of the group, from what his memory served him.

There was a girl with reddish brown hair, and a chipper look to her face. She also had a weird look to her face when looking right at Makoto, like she was going to jump him. He, felt frightened of what he could see right now before him.

There was a girl that had brown hair, and green hairclips, but not as big of a bust than the others. He knew her from being in the same year as her.

He could also see a white haired girl that was quite long haired too, but not as long as the first girl Makoto noticed. Next to her was a brown haired girl that was tied into braids that fell against her shoulders.

Finally, Makoto saw a girl that was in the second year, who had blue hair, and a young man from the second year, he thought anyway.

He didn't know who they all were exactly, he only knew one of them on a somewhat personal level.

"Oh, Hyoudou-kun. It seems like you've arrived?"

Makoto nodded shyly as he fully walked into the room. He noticed that all of the eyes in the room were on him, and it made him feel, complicated. He, really was frightened that he would only have to have something like that.

"Aah…yes, I have…erm, Kaichou-san…erm, here!"

Makoto thrusted his hands forward as he made it towards her, having what appeared to be a bento in his hands. The male of the group was completely livid, while the girls all looked confused, besides the reddish brown haired girl who kept drooling again and again.

"Ara? What is this for?"

Makoto looked back up to meet her unassuming gaze, and smiled weakly.

"T-This is, because of…erm, I was quite rude to Kaichou-san the other day…I didn't mean to sound so rude, and all…I just wanted to say I'm sorry, so I baked cookies…I know it seems weird, since this is the end of the day and all, but they taste good, I think…"

"Aaaagh?! You're trying to muscle in on Kaichou!? Y-You fucker! You can't do something like that! Coming in here with your Shota looks! That's not allowed! I cannot allow that to happen! I will do you in if you do something like that!"

The male of the group yelled at Makoto who jumped in surprise, Sona turning her annoyed eyes towards him.

"Saji, calm yourself down. Hyoudou-kun is merely making a kind gesture, there is no need to-"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ATTEMPTING ANYTHING WITH THE SHOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Suddenly, the reddish brown haired girl flipped her shit, and jumped for Saji, pinning him down to the ground, and started punching him on the face, making him cry out in extreme pain despite trying to fight back the best that he could do.

"STOP IT PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! TOMOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Saji was doing his best to get away from her, but she was too strong. The girl was stopping him from moving. The girl was simply vastly stronger in this mode. Like she was gaining power from protecting 'her' Shota from anything that could happen, and was going to make Saji suffer, that's what she was trying to do, that's what Saji thought anyway.

[Tomoe! Stop!]

The group minus Sona rushed Tomoe, the newly named girl, and restrained her the best that they could.

"GET OFF ME! I AM GOING TO GET HIM FROM ATTEMPTING ANYTHING WITH THE SHOTAAAAAA! HOW DARE HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? SHOTA'S ARE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BOYS THAT DON'T CAUSE HARM TO THIS WORLD! DIE PERVERTED FREAK! YOU WILL HAVE TO SUFFER FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

Saji kicked away from her, tears dancing within his eyes. He felt his body shaking, and like dear life was fleeting, the man just kept shaking his body from left to right. He was shit scared of what Tomoe was going to do.

"KEEP THAT CRAZY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME! SHE'S MAD!"

"I WILL SHOW YOU MAD IN A MINUTE SWEETHEART!"

Saji cowered away from Tomoe who desperately wanted to murder him but thankfully the others were holding him back from doing anything at all. From the way that she was acting, it seemed like they were going to get murdered by anything and everything.

"Wow…s-so, this is the student council…"

Makoto muttered with the Kaichou face palming about the idea of what had just happened.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness this. This, isn't what the student council usually do."

Makoto waved his hand nervously as the girls drag Tomoe to the seat that she was on before. They stayed with her, while Saji sat as far away from her as possible. They made sure that Saji was far away. Tomoe looked ready to slaughter everyone that was around.

"I-I see…s-so, people don't usually attempt to kill the other one?"

Makoto was hoping that wasn't the case. He truly didn't want that to be the case, it would've been weird if something like that did happen, Makoto didn't want anything to happen anyway.

"Fortunately, that does seem to be the case. But, since Tomoe is here, she might be a little distracted by you. Please tolerate her perverseness for the moment. I know that she can be weird, and a little bit…weird, I repeated I know, but she is a good person…but, she is a Shotacon so I would watch out if I was you."

Makoto looked down at himself, and then towards Tomoe. The girl sent a sexy wink towards him, his body convulsing and he hid behind her, not wanting to be attacked by the young girl, especially if it was going to be a sexual attack at that.

"I-I see…s-so, I'm Shota bait to her, then?"

"Pretty much."

Agreeing with him, Sona herself took a cookie, putting it to her mouth, and then bit into it.

As she chewed it, she gave her honest opinions.

"Hmmm, this is quite delicious. The chocolate is the right mixture of sweetness, yet isn't lost with bitterness chocolate can have. Thank you for making this for the group."

"Erm…sure, I thought that it was the least I could do…please enjoy everyone."

"Even me Shota-kun!?"

Tomoe immensely looked happy, Makoto just smiled and nodded.

As the others dug into the cookies, Makoto sat down near Sona, feeling the eyes of evil from Saji, but ignored it to look towards Sona, still having conflicting feelings about what happened the previous night.

"Erm, Kaichou-san, I have a question for you, if I may?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes?"

"…About being a Devil…erm, I'm confused. Sera-tan didn't explain much. She said that I had a Sacred Gear which I don't understand, but I know it is a gift from God, yes? That's what a Sacred Gear is?"

"Hahaha! How do you not even know what a Sacred Gear is!?"

Saji seemed to be making fun of Makoto, so Tomoe sharpened her eyes and went to attack while shouting "Fucker!" but was stopped by the others before she could actually kill anyone. Saji however fell off his chair, and hit his head on a nearby table.

Sona disregarded that for the moment, and sat down on a chair near Makoto himself.

"I can understand how confusing it is. However, before anything gets underway, I will say that now, we are, Devils. All of us are Devils." Makoto stayed quiet, and looked down at the ground. "I can be blunt, and I am sorry if it is confusing, but bear with me. Onee-sama dropped this on me too, so I am unsure of how to handle this. Let us continue going forward together with that mentality, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Kaichou-san. I understand, I will listen to you."

Sona nodded with a "Thank you." coming from her lips, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Now, to begin with…hmm, on your…date with Kiba-san, I had heard that you were confronted by Fallen Angels, is this correct?"

"I think that's what Yumi-senpai said they were yes."

Agreeing with her, Sona continued with a steady expression on her face and showed an image of what appeared to be a woman with black wings. Makoto inspected the image and it kind of reminded him of Kalawarner, but it wasn't her at all.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

"So, are all Fallen Angels, evil?"

At Makoto's question, Kaichou furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's a very good question. To say 'yes' would be prejudice of me. However, I cannot say 'no' either. In my personal opinion, it is based on the person themselves. Like you and myself. Just because we're Devils, does that mean we are evil? Just because an Angel is an Angel, does that mean they are the best people in the world? Your race, doesn't dignify who you are, it is all a matter of who you are yourself, regardless of race. Being a Devil, is just that. You're a Devil. It doesn't mean you're good or evil. You are just who you are."

Sona brought up some good points that Makoto had been wondering about.

Actually, she was speaking complete sense in the word that he was really being in a place where he would actually begin believing in her too. Makoto was severally impressed with what she was saying, and how she held herself. He could only admire her.

"I see…then, I am glad that it is like that, Kaichou-san. I have…been thinking about it lately, but being a Devil, would it change my life? Like yesterday, I was attacked by that Exorcist or whatever he was, and now that I have been attacked again, I don't know what to think."

"That was a tragic circumstance. That, wasn't supposed to happen. For that, I can only apologize."

Makoto shook his head, recalling what happened the previous night, and felt slightly sickened to his stomach.

"You don't have to apologize for that…it wasn't like that was sent for me…i-it wasn't sent for me, was it?"

"No, we didn't have any involvement with that organization. To be honest Hyoudou-kun, that was beyond our control. It seems that the Fallen Angels have taken up residence in this town and we cannot combat them unless they attack us directly. If we do, it would upset the balance of the war."

"War…?"

Makoto didn't want to think about a war going on between the races. It just seemed like a weird nightmare if it did happen…this was a weird nightmare anyway. Makoto couldn't deny that either, he was living in a nightmare.

Sona cleared her throat, and continued.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Wow, a war since ancient times…so, are you still waring right now?"

Sona shook her head.

"Because of the current situation, we're currently glaring at one another, and haven't attacked one another. There is tension between us, but I suppose you could say that we're in a stalemate with the Fallen Angels, and the Angels. We're always glaring at one another. And you'd do well as Onee-sama's servant to remember that too. She, is important, and you cannot recklessly go around doing as you like. So, if you're in a situation that you might corrupt the balance, please remove yourself from that situation with least bloodshed as possible. Last time when you were attacked, that was acceptable, since they were the ones to attack you."

"I understand…yeah, I don't want bloodshed, Kaichou-san."

Sona nodded her head, and she was glad that he listened to her.

"Wow, so you actually have a heart then? What about taking Kaichou away from me huh!? That's heartless!"

"That's it!"

Tomoe couldn't stand Saji anymore, so she picked up a sword, and threw it at him.

"Ooh shit!"

Saji dodged the to the side, but was impaled to the wall by his shirt. Tomoe, using her impressive God speed, appeared before him, and cupped his chin, the others running to stop her, but she had the murderous eyes on.

"I told you, you little fucker, that hurting my Shota-kun is a bad thing. He is fucking innocent, and you're attempting to do something because you're unlucky in love?" Saji cried, tears flowing down his face as the others near Tomoe. "The answer to that is, I am sorry Makoto-sama. If I don't hear these words out of your mouth, something is going to happen to you, and you will not like what I am going to do to you. So, will you please be a good boy and say your apologies to the cutest Shota-kun ever? I'd be really appreciative sweetheart."

Makoto's face fell as did the others, even Saji was shedding more tears than before. He also wondered why it was taking so long for him to be caught like this, since he didn't want to be cornered by anyone anymore, especially not this woman.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY ANYTHING BAD! I AM SO SORRY MAKOTO-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I WON'T SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT YOU AGAIN! HAVE KAICHOUUUUU! I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED ANYMORE! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Saji in the end…couldn't stop.

He had to yell as loud as he could.

Makoto looked uneven as the gang made it towards Tomoe, pulling her away from the shaken Saji.

"Senpai, it is okay."

"We're here for you."

The girl that was in Makoto's age and a girl that had white hair, helped Saji down from the wall, and held him close. His body shook greatly, and cried a few times heavier than before, fearing what Tomoe would do to him.

Tomoe, who was being dragged away, looked towards Makoto, and winked.

"Don't worry Shota-kun, I've got your back, and your cute backside too~"

Makoto cringed, and felt like crying his eyes out.

He looked ready to just fall over and unconsciously, he went towards Kaichou, hiding behind her. Sona herself noticed it, tilting her head to the side without a worry within the world, but then felt Tomoe's eyes on her, so shook her head.

"Next, we'll talk about Sacred Gear's, and their significance to humans."

Makoto took in a deep breath, and ignored what was happening with Saji who kept crying his eyes out. Tomoe herself was giving dirty looks towards him, she also looked like she was going to do something to Saji if he did something to Makoto.

"Okay…but, if they are so important, why haven't I ever heard of anything like this?"

Sona could understand the confusion, so she explained the best that she could.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history, though to normal humans, it isn't something that you would've heard of. Like the Fallen Angels, Angels, and other matters."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

The Fuku-kaichou continued after Sona.

Sona then continues to explain with a light hearted face, something that was surprising to him.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels."

"Like…what exactly?"

"There are different types. There are Sacred Gear's that have abilities that can use light powers, holy swords. There's one for demonic swords, and also can use fire, ice, lightning, and other things too. There are rare Sacred Gear's but we'll talk about that in the future."

Makoto nodded his head as he went into his mind to think about it.

He then hummed to himself as Kaichou points towards Makoto.

"Now Hyoudou-kun, raise your hand."

"Eh? I have to raise my hand? Why? I don't understand."

He couldn't help the question that was going out of his mouth now.

"Do it quickly."

Sona urges him, rather forcibly actually.

So, Makoto raised his left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

That's what Sona asked, but Makoto didn't know what to do. The others watched on without saying anything. But Makoto himself could feel Saji's eyes burning on his form. Not that he cared about what Saji thought about him right now.

"Strongest being…eeh? I don't know what to think about…erm, what am I supposed to do something like this?" Makoto spoke aloud, not sure what he was supposed to do. "Hmmm, if I want to do something like that, then I suppose that I could…hmmm, I don't know what to do, honestly…"

"Think of anything that you presume to be the strongest. It will draw out feelings from the depths of your soul, and use that power to bring forth your Sacred Gear. That's what we're attempting to do here."

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, and thought about what he was going to do.

He ran through anime characters in his head, and wondered who Ise was going to pick.

When he was thinking, he remembered that Ise would most likely pick Goku from Dragon Ball, and so on. And he didn't want to be like Ise. Makoto was his own person, and wanted to be whoever he was as a person, so he wasn't going to choose that as a person he wanted to be.

"Okay, I've got it."

Yeah, Makoto had chosen someone else from that franchise, since he couldn't think of anything else at this moment in time.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

Makoto imagined the person in his mind. He could see the blue hair with the aura around his body. His hands stretching outwards, and energy gathering around his hands. At the same time, he also imagined the hard stone face that the man usually had.

" _Is this alright?_ "

Makoto asked himself, but obvious even he didn't know what the true answer was going to be. He just had to make sure that it was alright, and not something that he had to worry about if he was honest with himself.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up." Makoto gets up from the seat he was sitting on and lower his arm. "Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back. Please think about it doing it straight away."

To think that he would actually have to do something like this. Someone his age doing things of this nature. He was too embarrassed to do it. Just because he's closing his eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at him.

"Kaichou-san…"

Makoto was reluctant, he didn't want to do it. He wanted to express it just as much as he could. But Makoto wasn't sure either. He didn't think that he would be able to do it, he didn't think that he would be able to show such things.

"Hurry and do it."

Once again, Sona had urged him to do it.

He truly didn't want to this, and he was scared in doing it. But, he didn't have a choice, and just mimicked the pose that he didn't want to do, and yelled "Final Flash!" while imagining Vegeta from Dragon Ball Super doing the same move, and while embarrassment came over him, he just did it and opened that he didn't do anything too embarrassing that it would make him feel like he was going to die right there and then.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

Makoto opened his eyes just like Kaichou tells him to do.

FLASH!

Then, a mysterious glow surrounded the room.

Makoto couldn't believe what happened next…it really was a weird thing that was happening to him right now. He felt weird sensations running through his body, like something was being awakened within him.

The light starts to take form and wraps around him…

After the light disappears, Makoto's shoulder has a small bird or some winged creature akin to that sitting on it. It looked like it wasn't made of flesh. The colour was a deep sapphire colour. As he looked at it, it looked right back at him, and it seems like they were...it almost looked like they were communicating mentally.

"T-This thing is the Sacred Gear?"

Makoto was just shocked at what he could see, what Sacred Gear had come to his side. He didn't expect it to be in the shape of what it was. Actually, he didn't even know what to think about this right now, he was just too stunned about everything that was going on around him at this moment in time. The aura just seemed to be something that he didn't understand.

As he said that, the bird slowly turned into lights, and disappeared into nothingness.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will. Though, I do not know what that was."

"R-Right…"

Makoto was still attempting to wrap his head around the thoughts of what was going on.

He still wasn't sure what to think about it. He just wished that he had something inside of him that would tell him that everything was going to be okay. He honestly didn't know what to do anymore, he just wanted to be alright, and not be in a situation where he would have to do something like fight anymore…he didn't want to fight in the end.

He thought about what happened the previous night, and hated it.

Death.

Violence.

He couldn't stand it.

He knew that he was a Devil now, but it didn't give him the right to shoot someone stone cold dead. Makoto, had to experience the downsides of being a Devil. He didn't know what the upsides of being a Devil would be.

"The Fallen Angels, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you. Sorry about being blunt, but that's how it is. I, also have to say that's how it is. You, are going to be okay however. That's how you are now. You called Onee-sama when you were on the verge of death. She was summoned through this paper."

Sona pulls out a single leaflet.

He knew that leaflet.

When he had helped Serafall, the one he thought was a good luck charm.

He gained that from Serafall…

Though he didn't imagine it was something to do with real Devils or anything. He just thought that it was a good luck charm, that's how Lucy described it, he didn't think anything of it, other than what he was, in reality, something to summon Devils with.

That alone was mind blowing.

Had Serafall predicted that he was going to be attacked…?

Though she did say that she didn't think that.

However, there was a slight doubt in his mind if she did know of this happening, and didn't say anything other than…that she didn't know.

Makoto didn't know what to believe in at this point, he truly didn't know what to believe in.

While his mind was inducing new and weird concepts into his mind, he turned his attention towards Sona who was speaking once again.

"This is one of the leaflets we Devils give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils, or in Onee-sama's case, whoever she wants to give the leaflets out too. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, Onee-sama saw something within you, and gave it to you, Hyoudou-kun. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned Onee-sama. even though you denied that you didn't want to become a Devil, you must've wished to live, and Onee-sama responded to that very strong desire. It seems that it was a very high desire to survive. With that alone, I think that it would make sense that Onee-sama chose to heed the call during that time."

Makoto looked down, and didn't know what to say.

Did he subconsciously have a strong desire to survive?

He didn't and couldn't remember either.

He just knew that there was something different about his life now.

If he did call for Serafall, even subconsciously, it was a very surprising thing indeed.

"When Onee-sama was summoned and saw you, she told me that she knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel, plus Kiba-san would've informed her too, most likely. But there was a problem. Hyoudou-kun, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Hyoudou-kun, you were in that kind of condition, from apparently saving Kiba-sans life too. So, Onee-sama decided to save your life."

Though he knew most of this already, he still liked to have the reminder, even if it was something that he didn't like to think about if he was honest with himself.

It just seemed insane to him, like he was trapped in something that he never would be able to get out of…he just wished that he would actually have the time and effort to think about this clearly.

Kaichou then continued.

"Although, as a Devil. Hyoudou-kun, you were reborn as a Devil of Onee-sama's, Serafall-sama's servant. As her servant Devil."

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around him.

They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

PA!

And with that noise, Makoto also feel some kind of sensation on his back.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the same black wings protruding from his own back.

Yes, he was a Devil too. It wasn't something that he could deny now.

He was a Devil, he was of the house of Serafall, whatever that was. He thought that she did say her last name, but he wasn't really listening at that time.

"And now, why don't we get introductions out of the way? Tsubaki."

The woman with large breasts and rimmed glasses, took a step forward, addressing the boy with black and blonde hair.

"Y-Yes, Kaichou. Hello, erm, Hyoudou-kun. My name is Shinra Tsubaki. Though I'm like this, I am also a Devil."

Next, the white haired girl stepped forward, while still comforting Saji who kept sobbing with Tomoe glaring towards him.

"Hello there. My name is Hanakai Momo, but you may call me Momo since you're Serafall-sama's servant."

Makoto nodded as the girl with the braids also came forward.

"Next is me. My name is Kusaka Reya. Though I'm like this, I could also be considered a Devil under Kaichou. Please call me Reya."

Acknowledging what she said, Makoto twisted his neck as the girl with the green hairclips jumped forward.

"Ooh! Since we're in the same age! Me next! I'm Nimura Ruruko, and we're the same year, and also both of us are Devils! Yeah, I'm a Devil too~ Sorry about not saying anything, you were a human and all, couldn't say much about that clearly, you know what I mean?"

Makoto looked at Ruruko for a few moments, acknowledging what she said, and then turned as the blue haired girl stepped forward.

"My name is Tsubasa Yura. I am also a Devil under Kaichou, and also your Senpai. Let's get along from now on."

Makoto then heard a whimpering coming from behind him, and he knew it was Saji.

Turning back to Saji, Saji himself placed his hands to the back of his head, whimpering lightly.

"I am…I mean, I have the same of…shit I meant, the name, not the same…uuugh, I don't know what to say…my name is Saji Genshirou! Please don't hate me because I was a shit! Tomoe, was that good!? Did I do good!?"

Tomoe overlooked his actions, Saji jumping back in mild surprise.

When Tomoe didn't say anything, Saji tensed and looked down to the ground.

A look of victory washed over the young woman's face, as a gentle smile turned towards Makoto, he felt afraid from within his body, and he was going to be taken away by her…he didn't want her to take him away.

"Hello there sweetheart, my name is Meguri Tomoe. You may call me Tomoe-senpai, or Tomoe-nee-sama, that would be cute too. Sorry if it sounds weird, but I always have enjoyed the company of younger boys. Especially ones as cute as you are, sweetheart~"

Makoto shivered immensely, smiling weakly.

He felt like crying, but he didn't shed some tears in the end. He wanted to cry, but he didn't cry in the end.

He wasn't going to give Tomoe the…he presumed satisfaction of gaining an advantage over him. That's what the last thing he was going to do.

He then looked towards Sona and she saw it…fear.

He was afraid of Tomoe.

She couldn't blame him though. She couldn't say that he was wrong to have such a thing within his eyes.

"Okay, now with that out of the way. We'll begin tomorrow with leaflets."

"Leaflets…?"

"That's what you'll be handing out. I will explain more tomorrow. For now, you've got some homework to do."

"Ooh, I do have a project from Miami-sensei due for Friday…"

"No, I meant this." Sona produced quite a thick book and placed it before him, Makoto's eyes dancing with questions. "In here, there are exactly 36 questions that need to be answered, along with some information on the subject at hand. I would like this done by tomorrow."

"Y-You're kidding! 36 questions, right now!? For tomorrow!? I do have things that I need to do, you know!?"

Sona didn't seem to care, only pushing up her glasses.

"It will be completed by tomorrow. Unlike Onee-sama, I take these matters seriously. And with someone who is in a new position, you cannot slack now. You have to learn as much as you can, as fast as you can. This, isn't a matter that's up for discussion, so I would begin working on it immediately."

Makoto felt betrayed.

He came for a lecture, and he walks away with homework on a subject he didn't understand at all.

He didn't know anything about things like the Devils world. How was he supposed to know anything about it? From his eyes, he thought that Sona was being unfair to expect these things from him immediately. He was still getting his head around the idea of being a Devil, he didn't really want to know more about it right now…

And then there was the man that he killed.

Makoto had a brief flashback, where he saw himself shooting someone through the head. He could see the blood, the bullet hitting his skull, and coming out the other side. He also saw how he

When coming out of it, he just looked to be the picture of sorrow.

He truly looked like he was going to suffer, to join downwards, and not be able to pick himself up.

He just felt…scared of what this new life was going to be.

"Hyoudou-kun?"

Makoto shook his head and looked at Sona with a curious gaze.

"N-No, I'm okay…s-so, what do you want from me again?"

"Just to complete the questions…oh, also. Please deliver this letter to Rias, it has some reports in there too. She'll be in the Occult Research Clubroom right now. Please head over there right now, and then you can return home for the night."

"Right…okay, thanks."

Makoto took the letter, and the book she wanted him to do, placing it in his bag, and then left the clubroom without saying anything else, he was still stuck in a replay with his thoughts on what happened the previous night.

* * *

After the deal with Sona, Makoto was asked to deliver a report towards Rias. He didn't really bother looking at the report, because he had a chance to see Yumi. He had recently learned that she also went to the Occult club, so chances are that she would be there right now.

He walked through the school, and out of the doors. While walking, he saw that his phone buzzed, and it happened to be Lucy who had messaged him.

[Sorry that we couldn't hang out today! Let's definitely do it on the weekend! I don't think that would be a problem, right~?]

Makoto wrote a reply of "Definitely!" and placed his phone back into his pocket.

Once arriving at the club itself, the building, Makoto felt the chills he always felt when going towards this building run down his spine. Since it was a reaction that he didn't want to have, his body naturally twitched in an uncomfortable way…

It was that same feeling again.

He clearly knew that there was something about this building that was giving him the creeps, but he didn't know what that was.

The feeling was scary, yet also…inviting.

He didn't know why, but he always had these things, when he was in the presence of this building.

"No, I can go in here without a problem…"

Makoto slapped his face with one hand, knocking him into sense.

He stiffened his body and walked in like he was marching. Since he didn't have anything else to do, he could only go forward like this. It was, a weird feeling that he was having, but he didn't mind that much, if he was honest with himself.

Once getting into the building, he saw corridors going left, and right too. They seemed endless, and the corridors themselves were dark. Even his Devils eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness completely.

"Damn it! Where am I supposed to go!?"

Makoto couldn't hold himself backwards anymore, and released a bellowing sound out of his mouth…but it didn't draw any attention from anyone.

No one came to see what was going on in his life, and he was sure that this was a mistake. Like, it was something out of a horror movie, he really didn't like this at all. The creepy atmosphere wasn't something that he wanted to have.

Deciding to go right, Makoto walked into the darkness.

Unaware, from behind, a pair of red eyes were coming out of the darkness, and traced Makoto's form for all it was worth. Like, they were eyeing him up, and was going to do something dangerous to Makoto's body.

Makoto walked forward while humming to himself…but suddenly heard something coming from behind him.

Actually, Makoto felt like he was being watched, so turned his neck, and saw…nothing.

There was nothing there.

Though he felt something…he felt something strong within him that someone was watching him, following him, he couldn't see anyone, or anything. Like, he was not even there to begin with. It was like there was nothing there at all, he didn't understand why that was.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

His call was clear, he wanted to know what was going on…but there was no answer.

No answer at all, and Makoto was left wondering what the heck was going on, considering that Makoto was all alone…he actually became a little frightened, twisting his neck to the front, and just walked forward at a quicker pace.

For about two minutes, Makoto walked around the research clubroom house, but he couldn't find even some stairs. The classrooms he saw were all empty, and worst of all, he knew something was following him now.

More than a feeling, he knew that something was following him, and he didn't like it…

He was frightened, actually.

He didn't want to believe that he was being followed, but he was. He knew it from deep within himself. He was being followed, and he didn't like it in the slightest. He was too scared to even run though.

Like if he ran, he was going to be caught. So, all he could do as of this moment was walk faster, and faster. Makoto did his best to walk as fast as he could, not wanting to be taken away by the person who hid themselves in the darkness.

But he just knew that he was being followed this time.

He just knew that he was being followed, he was worried about it. But, he didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

Should he run away?

Should he confront it?

Either option wasn't really something that he could want to do.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He surely was worried that he was going to be killed if the person did come for him. He surely didn't want that to happen to him, he wasn't going to be attacked like that.

"Alright! I know someone is there, so stop this!"

Though he yelled as loud as he could, there wasn't anyone there at all.

He was sure that he was being followed around, and he hated it.

He looked behind him, but he didn't see anything.

He was confused, scared, and was worried about who was following him.

Makoto shook his head, turning away and walked faster.

From behind, red eyes poked through the darkness, and swallowed the body whole, only revealing the eyes of red. They looked like they would be able to penetrate anything, and yet, in their own ways, it was quite beautiful at the same time too.

"Gwaaah!"

Makoto suddenly banged into someone as he was picking up the pace, and knocked that person to the ground at the same time.

"Uuuu, what was that…?"

A cute voice came from in front of him on the floor.

Makoto looked down, and he was astonished to see that it was in fact Millicas who he knocked down to the ground, yet now she was wearing a cute skirt and a matching pink top. She looked the embodiment of cuteness, and the expression she held on her face really did make Makoto have some kind of new feelings.

"Aah…erm, Millicas-san, right?"

Millicas looked up and met the eyes of Makoto, smiling sheepishly.

"Ooh, the boy that helped me find Onee-sama. Erm, what are you doing here exactly?"

Makoto huffingly placed his hands on his hips.

"You know, about the other world, right? About…erm, what Kaichou-san really is, yes?"

"Huh…?" At first Millicas was confused, but when she was given the time to think, she clicked her fingers in realization. "Ooh yes, you mean about being a Devil, right?"

"That's right, about Devils. Since I've become a Devil, everything has been confusing. And now, Kaichou-san seems to like driving me to being an errand boy. I'm supposed to give something to Gremory-senpai, a letter or something…s-say, have you been following me?"

Millicas cocks her head to the side.

"I didn't even know you were here. I just came back from the bathroom."

A shy smile appeared on Makoto's face, putting a finger under his nose, and stroked with a sheepish look on his face.

"Ooh, sorry about that…erm, it's weird, I was trying to find where she is, but I got lost, and I don't know where I'm supposed to go. You don't think that you could help me with that, possibly? I need to go and find her. I also need to talk about Onii-chan too."

"Your, Onii-chan…? I'm sorry, I don't really know much about what Onee-sama has going on right now. Has something happened to your Onii-sama?"

"Yeah…he was turned into a Devil, too. I think so anyway. But, for whatever reason, Gremory-senpai hasn't told him yet, and I'm not happy with her. I mean, I can get the whole normal life thing, but I don't understand why she didn't tell him already? It's been two days already, and my…Master I guess, told me what's what, sort of, and I was attacked, nearly killed, and having to kill someone myself, and something could happen to him…maybe you might not like what I'm about to say, but it is reckless and irresponsible to do something like that."

Makoto was fully expecting Millicas to say, "You're wrong!" but what she said next, did surprise him.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly."

Makoto had to jump slightly back in surprise at the words she used, and thought that he had misheard what she said, trying to rationalize it.

"E-Eeeh? Did I hear wrong?"

Millicas giggled, shaking her head.

"I agree that your Onii-sama should've been made aware that he was a Devil by now. From what you have said, it does seem like there are some unknown players in town. So, leaving him in the dark would be reckless, like you said. Onee-sama's servant is that, her servant. But, if it was me, I would tell that person immediately. Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out right away. Please, follow me."

Makoto was more in awe of this young girl, and couldn't deny that she was quite adorable, and even quite appealing too.

Millicas walked towards him, then passed him. Makoto watched with his eyes, twisting his body and just watched as she walked down the hallway. The way she moved, was so elegant, like it had been drilled into her mind again and again.

When noticing that she wasn't being followed, Millicas tilted her head backwards, a smile on her lips.

"Makoto-san, aren't you coming?"

"Ooh…yeah, I'm coming."

Makoto walked to her side, and together walked the way that Makoto assumed to be the way that he was supposed to be going.

As they walked together, Makoto slowly looked towards Millicas, catching the sight of her looking towards him.

He didn't say anything at first, and just kept silent on the matter. It wasn't really hurting him or anything. It didn't even make him feel self conscious or anything of that manner. It was just slightly odd.

But as it came more and more, and it was slightly weird for her to keep staring at him.

"Okay, what's with the looks?"

"I'm not looking…"

She lied, and Makoto could even hear that she was a bad liar.

"Yes you are, so why are you looking at me constantly? Got something on my face or something like that?"

"No…erm, I'm just wondering why…why she would choose you as a servant? Serafall-sama I mean…why would she choose you exactly to be her servant? Since she is…who she is, I thought that she would be more choosey on her servants, but she resurrected you without a complaint, so I was just curious, on what was going on with that."

Her curiosity was quite something.

Makoto couldn't deny that she was quite the curious girl, and was quite excited to see such a thing.

"I don't know what you're really talking about to be honest. I don't know why she decided to bring me back as a Devil. I haven't a clue. You'd have to ask her about it. You know, that's really something like that. I don't have an answer for you. Why ask about her specifically? Why did your Onee-sama decide to bring back my Onii-sama?"

Millicas shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't know, she didn't tell me. Yes, I suppose that you're right. I would have to ask Serafall-sama on that matter. And Onee-sama, I haven't a clue. Maybe she found something interesting within your Onii-sama. but now looking at you…" Millicas leaned closer, Makoto pulling away. "…I can see that there is something inside of you Makoto-san. I wonder, is this what Serafall-sama saw in you? Either way, it seems like you're a good person."

"We've had little interactions. Can you tell so quickly?"

She nodded her head and giggled sweetly as she strode up the stairs, Makoto following after her.

"It's just a feeling I have inside of me."

"A feeling huh?"

"That's right, a feeling is what I am having right now. And I think that Makoto-san is a nice person. You even showed me, a stranger around, and didn't complain either…t-though, you did seem to run away when seeing Sona-nee though?"

"Aah…that's because this Devil stuff is very worrying to me. I was a normal human a few days ago. Now, I am just some Devil servant, and I still don't know what that fully means. I've never really been attacked to the death before in my entire life. But in the space of 48 hours, I've had a spear of…light I guess, thrown at me, stabbed me. I've been attacked by a weirdo priest man, and I've also had to a gun fired at me…and I've had to use that gun too. And now my Master has left me a free agent, Kaichou-san has assigned me homework on different subjects, and there's also my normal homework, clubs, and other things that I do…aah, it is so stressing, and I don't even understand most of this homework crap! Uuuu, I hope that Onii-chan has to go through something like that too…"

"Probably not." Millicas surmised, Makoto's eyes falling into despair. "Hehe, it seems like you underestimated Sona-nee's capabilities as a King. She'll be the type to assign homework to her new servants, and that goes for her Onee-sama's servants too. I wouldn't try and fight her, she's really bad when it comes to things like that."

Makoto hung his head down, a depressing aura overcoming his body.

"That's wonderful…"

"Uuu, don't lose hope. I will help you."

Makoto turned his sad eyes towards her, not expecting something like that at all.

"Y-You're serious!?"

"Y-Yes, it seems like you've had a bad time. I don't have anything else to do. Once speaking with Onee-sama, I don't mind giving you a hand. I am a Devil after all too. But, I won't tell Sona-nee either, she'd surely become angry too~ Besides, Makoto-san helped me find Onee-sama, so I have to return that debt, don't I?"

"Aah! Life saver!"

Makoto wrapped his arms around Millicas' neck, which caused her to blush as red as her hair. His face rubbed against her cheek, causing her face to tinge even more pink at the second.

"Uuu, affectionate, aren't you?"

Makoto pulled away, his hands still on her shoulders.

"That's right~ I have to be since you're going to help me~ I have to be affectionate too~"

Millicas turned her face downwards, and blushed darker.

"P-Please follow me."

"Right!"

Makoto walked up the stairs, following after Millicas.

* * *

Once reaching the upstairs, he saw a room that had 'Occult Research Clubroom' on the wall near the door. Makoto himself tilted his head as he entered the room, Millicas walking inside without even knocking either.

"Onee-sama, I've come with Makoto-san."

Makoto looked around as Millicas called.

The first thing that he saw was Koneko, sitting on the couch eating some chocolate.

"I should've known, really."

Seeing her sat there, he couldn't help but comment.

Koneko lifted her usual gaze to meet his own, dancing with ideas inside of her head.

"…Is there something wrong perverts Otouto?"

"So, you're a Devil, too?"

Koneko nodded, taking a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"…I was made into a Devil a few years before meeting you. …I also didn't think that you'd be made into a Devil. …I suppose your friend Lucy-san doesn't know that you're a Devil either, correct?"

"I wouldn't even know how to bring it up." He revealed sadly, wishing he could say the truth, but clearly couldn't. "She is like my best friend, how am I supposed to tell her that I am a Devil? How can I say something like that? She's just an ordinary human, so what can I say to her? Something like "Sup Lucy-chan! I'm a Devil now! Ooh, I also kinda died the other day too, and now I'm on the hit list of Fallen Angels too!" or something crap like that?"

Koneko took a piece of chocolate and held out her hand.

"…You seem to be stressed. …Eat this."

Makoto was shocked that she was actually sharing her stuff. She never did anything like that, so now that she was doing that, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity and took the chocolate, and put it into his mouth, whispering "Delicious~" with the voice of a sweet child who had just had something amazing happen to him.

"Thanks…yeah, life has been very stressing lately. I haven't been able to keep up with my current life right now, it just seems to be really making me feel like I am going to drop off the face of the earth, that's how I honestly feel. Being a Devil is difficult."

"…Seems like it. …So, why are you here?"

As if a lightbulb has gone off in my mind, he clicked his fingers together.

"Aah…eeh, I've come to see Rias-senpai, Gremory-senpai, whatever she wants to be called. Kaichou-san asked me to drop something off for her, and I also want to say something to her too. So, is she here Koneko-chan?"

Koneko pointed towards the left, so he looked towards there, and saw Rias sat there, her hair wet. He looked further left, and saw a shower. It didn't take much to put two and two together to say that she had recently come out of the shower.

"Onee-sama, Makoto-san has come to give you something."

Millicas spoke sweetly as she sat down near Koneko. Koneko didn't say anything and just looked on while eating her sweets.

Rias looked towards Makoto, raising a finger to her lips.

"Aah, you must be Hyoudou-kun…eeh, younger version. I'm planning to call your Onii-sama, Ise, later on. So, I will call you Hyoudou-kun for now, and I don't really wanna piss off Serafall-sama either, so that's what we should stick with, yes?"

Makoto shook his head, and walked forward.

"Sure, call me anything." He smiled, producing the reports Sona had given him. "Kaichou-san wishes for you to have this. She said it was important, so please have it…by the way, where's Yumi-senpai? I thought she was in this club."

"Thank you." Rias received the reports, and looked over them, answering Makoto's next query. "Also, Yumi and Akeno won't be joining us tonight. They have some contracts to do."

He was only aware of Akeno's existence of being one of two Onee-sama's of the school, but didn't know her personally.

"I see…also, while we're here, can I speak freely?"

"Yes?"

She spoke without even looking up, only paying some attention towards the worried looking Makoto.

Makoto took in a breath, and spoke while fidgeting her digits together.

"Why haven't you told my Onii-sama that he's a Devil yet?"

"…" At that, Rias stopped looking at her papers, and faced Makoto seriously. "Excuse me?"

Makoto sighed, and explained himself for his words.

"I said, why haven't you told my Onii-sama that he is a Devil? He has the right to know that he is no longer human. You do realize that he is very confused. I saw him walking around today like a Zombie, the sun is a major thing for us new Devils, so I am told, and I am sure he has noticed the enhanced senses too. I certainly have, and he must've too. Both Sera-tan and Sona-kaichou said that I shouldn't get involved with others servants. But since this is my Onii-sama, I cannot stay silent. I hope that you don't find my words offensive."

Rias was baffled by how Makoto was releasing questions and queries towards her.

"I…well, I thought that giving Hyoudou-san…eeh, Ise, your Onii-sama, some time, would be for the best. He has just been turned into a Devil, I wanted him to have sometime to himself before anything else happens."

"That's stupid!"

Makoto released his pent up anger about how she was getting his brother in danger like this.

"S-Stupid…?"

Rias felt threatened and her intelligence being questioned didn't help her either, curling against herself in an awkward manner.

"Sorry for being so blunt, but with the current situation…p-people are being around, and are attacking in a serious manner. I was attacked yesterday…and I had to kill someone with a gun…that was terrible. And I had an idea on what was going on. I don't want Onii-chan to go through something like that. Please tell him something because, this isn't right. He's a Devil, now. Please make sure that he is well looked after."

Rias had a troubled expression, she didn't know what to say.

Usually, words like Makoto's wouldn't really bother her…but something about his eyes, and the way he looked, it really did make her feel confused, and worried, even scared too. But, he was having a difficult time in keeping himself back too. He wanted to release his pent up worries against her, because at the end of the day, it was Ise, his elder brother, and he didn't want Ise to be in danger.

"He's right Onee-sama."

"Millicas…"

Rias looked at Millicas, who had a face that was stern too.

"I don't want to tell you how to run your peerage, but to agree with Makoto-san would be right. He was and is right. Makoto-san is right Onee-sama. You should've told your servant before this. It isn't my place to say anything, but I couldn't keep myself quiet either after hearing what happened with Makoto-san. If it was your servant, you'd feel the same if Serafall-sama hadn't told Makoto-san about his new status as a Devil."

The strength of the young girl, amazed Makoto himself.

He couldn't deny that she was a very strong young girl to say such things, even going as far as to defend someone that she hardly knew, against someone she had known her entire life. It, truly was something that he had to say was amazing.

"…Yeah, what she said."

Makoto didn't have to say anymore, and only backed Millicas up, glad that she was there.

Koneko, while not voicing it, and not liking Ise per-say, had to agree with what Makoto said, and backed Millicas' words too. To her, it did make sense on what she was saying, and what Makoto was saying too.

Rias had a troubled expression, even her heart was trembling.

"I-I just thought that it would be better, to give him sometime to, adjust, I suppose…"

"But, by doing that, you're also making him an easy target, Onee-sama. to the Fallen Angels, and so on and so forth. Even stray Devils might seize this opportunity to get him too. I, am concerned like Makoto-san, Onee-sama."

Rias hangs her head down apologetically.

"R-Right, you're right…I'm wrong, and I am sorry…yes, I can see sense now. Tomorrow, I will definitely tell him. For now, I shall keep my eye on him, and make sure that he doesn't get attacked by anything."

"And I have your word on that?"

Makoto quizzed to make sure.

He wasn't an idiot.

What people said and did were completely different things. Even if it was Rias, how could he know if he could trust her? The only people besides himself he did trust right now was Ise, and even Yumi too. Though Millicas wasn't far behind either, she seemed trustworthy. Serafall was still a confusing aspect, and Sona herself…he wasn't sure what to think about her right now. He couldn't talk to Lucy about it like he usually would, but now that he was like this, he would have to trust in Yumi, and his elder brother, and himself too.

"He's my servant. What are you implying?"

"I'm just worried for my Onii-chan, Gremory-senpai. There's nothing else to read into it. I don't want to make an enemy here, I just want word that my Onii-chan is going to be treated fairly, and honestly and kindly too. Beyond that, I have no qualms with you."

Makoto spoke his honest thoughts and didn't want to have his elder brother be treated…well, as a slave. He knew they were servants, but from what he could gather from what Serafall had told him, he wasn't going to be in any danger of being a slave. He just hoped that held true for Rias too.

"I see…then you can have my word. Your Onii-sama is my servant, and I love each of my servants very hard."

"…Ooh, so it is like that huh…e-even Yumi-senpai?"

Rias crossed her eyes with perplexity.

"What are you talking about?"

Makoto sat down on a nearby chair, and explained himself.

"I was talking about, you loving your servants…t-to be honest, I really like Yumi-senpai, so if you could not love Yumi-senpai like that, then I would be appreciative."

Koneko cracked the ever so slightest of smiles, understanding what Makoto was going on about.

Unfortunately for the Gremory girls, they didn't know what was going on now.

"I don't understand. I always love my servants. From morning till night, from dusk to dawn, I always love my servants. They have my extra special love because they are my servants. I love them with everything that I have got inside of myself, and release it into their bodies too."

Makoto gasped, putting a hand to his mouth in pure horror.

"N-No please not Yumi-senpai! I really like her! Y-You can do that with Onii-chan, just not Yumi-senpai! Please don't make love to Yumi-senpai!"

"M-Make love…you mean seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!?" Makoto shyly nodded, Rias' eyes almost popping out of her head. "I DON'T have SEX with my servants! I love them, not have sex with them! Geez, that's an extreme interpretation of my love for my peerage! I don't want to make love to them! I am not a lesbian!"

Makoto breathed out of his nostrils, sighing in relief.

"Well, that's a relief. Thank whoever Devils are going to be praying too, that you don't want to make love to Yumi-senpai. Fueee, that's something that I don't even want to think about, Rias-senpai and Yumi-senpai doing ecchi things with one another. O-Of course, there's nothing wrong with lesbians and such, but I want to have…hehehe, Yumi-senpai with naughty things…t-that's really bad, Yumi-senpai…I can't say that it is a bad thing…Yumi-senpai is…"

Rias, Koneko and Millicas all looked worried as Makoto's face turned even more red by the second, twitching his lower body in his seat.

Rias took to her feet, and walked towards the door.

"Koneko, you also have some contracts to do. I need to go and find Ise."

"…Yes Buchou."

Koneko dutifully rose from her seat, and walked out of the room.

Rias went towards the door, but stopped and looked back at Millicas.

"Millicas? Are you staying here?"

"I promised to help Makoto-san with the homework that Sona-nee has set for him."

"Ooh…Maou, poor boy…good luck with that. You're gonna need it."

Makoto wasn't exactly thrilled by those words, they even sent shivers down his spine.

Rias walked out of the room while tittering.

Makoto looked towards Millicas who patted the couch in front of her, she was sitting sideways with her legs crossed.

"Sit there, we'll start now."

"Right, thanks Millicas-san."

She waved her hand as he sat down, getting out the book Sona gave him. Together, they began working through the problems together.

* * *

"Uuuuu, I don't know what that is! Is it supposed to be a unicorn or something else!? I honestly don't know what that is!"

Makoto had been working for several hours now, with Millicas' help.

The sun had set way before, and now they were sat in darkness. Though because they were Devils, it was acceptable. They could see. And the moonlight along with the streetlights outside also shone through the window, giving them amble lighting.

"Uu, don't give up Makoto-san. Remember, you know what it is."

Makoto stared down at the paper before him, seeing a weird design pattern on it.

"Hmmmm…ugh….erm….this is a magic circle for a…family of the Underworld…right?"

"Yes! That's right! But, which one is it?"

"Eeeh…is it…erm…no, it isn't…hmmmmm…is it…the Bael clans…?"

"Nope, wrong answer."

Makoto threw his head back, along with his body, and his body hit the couch, his head hitting the armrest, frustrations working themselves into his face.

"It's too hard! I don't know what to do!"

"Makoto-san, don't give up. You know it. It is something like the Bael, but it isn't the Bael's clan. I'll give you a hint, okay?"

"Sure, what's that?"

Makoto looked up from his armrest where his head was, his dull eyes looking into her red ruby ones.

"It's the name of a student in this school. The last name that is."

At the hint, Millicas winked, and waited for him to answer the question.

In his mind, Makoto was going through the list of the families names he had learned about in his time with Millicas, and ran through the students at the same time.

"Last name…hmmmmm…ooh! Yours! Gremory, right!?"

Millicas clapped her hands together, Makoto wearing a proud smile on his face.

"That's exactly it Makoto-san! Well done! Yes, it is the Gremory symbol, my symbol at that. You see, us Gremory use this symbol, that's how it is Makoto-san. Each family has their own crest, and this is our crest. I'm glad that you got it! Yes, so that's….35 questions done. Wow, Sona-nee really doesn't hold back, does she? Even I had to think hard about some of these."

"Great, so if a real Devil had to think hard, that means it would've been nearly impossible for me to get it on my own."

"Something like that, I guess. But maybe, she wanted to set you an impossible, near impossible, to see where you can go from here. Makoto-san, it isn't like you've been just unlucky. I suppose in her own way, Sona-nee is trying to help you. But she did set difficult questions…and we have one more left, huh. Let's see…"

Millicas looked down at the paper as Makoto sat up, filling in the questions answer that was on the paper, on a different piece of paper. At least he had a page for each question. It was a little insufficient, but effective, he guessed anyway.

Makoto yawned due to the time as Millicas set the question.

"Which clan holds the power to tame horses. Is it, A, Sitri? B, Vepar? Or C, Furcas?"

"Ooh…erm, I'm gonna go with Furcas! No, wait, I'm going for Sitri! Better yet, I'm going for Vepar…shit, I'm going for Furcas! Yes, it is that one…but, it could be the first or second one too…it could be any of them…erm….hmmmm, let's see…"

"So your answer is…?"

Millicas begged for an answer, showing a smile on her adorable face.

"Eeeeh…C! Yeah, I'm going with C! That's what I am going with C! S-So, am I wrong?"

"C…so, that's the answer…" Makoto scowled at the thought of getting it wrong…but his face was brought up when she winked at him, causing his face to turn slightly pink. "That's the right answer Makoto-san! Well done! With this, you've gotten…" She went through the list of answers, and smiled to herself. "You got 33 out of 36 right!"

"Yes! Damn straight! Take that Sona-kaichou! I won't be losing to your quiz! Hahahaha! I haven't lost after all!"

Millicas smiled towards him, and yet also had a curious gaze.

"I haven't ever seen anyone so happy about passing a quiz before."

Makoto put a hand to the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so…I just, couldn't contain myself. It was, something that I am passionate about. I am doing my best to become as strong as I can, and that means brains too. I didn't get a hundred percent, but that doesn't matter now. I got most of them. Hey, I thought that I would've gotten way less than that. So, thanks to you Millicas-san, I got so much done. Thanks again."

Millicas shook her head, and leaned closer.

"Don't worry so much about that now. I am just repaying what you did for me."

That didn't sound right to Makoto, considering the difference of what had happened between his helping her, and her helping him. It didn't make sense to him that it happened like this.

"Eeh. But you did more than I did for you. I'm in your debt now. So, thanks Millicas-san, you've really saved my butt here. I would've been up way later than…" Makoto looked at the time, and saw it was 11.37pm. "…damn, that's really late. I'm sorry, I've kept you here and wasted your day. It was daylight when we started, right? We even skipped dinner. I'm sorry for all of this…"

"No, please don't apologize. I really had fun!"

"Y-You did? You found this fun?"

He was amazed, but Millicas just held a hand to her mouth, giggling away.

"That's right, I really did. To be honest, this has been more fun than anything I've had for a while. You're really funny Makoto-san, I haven't seen that in a while. So, yeah~ I had good fun with you~ It was good~ If you need help again, let's get together again~ I'm quite knowledgeable on such things like the Underworld, you know~?"

"Hehe, if it is you, then I shall call upon your expertise in the future!" He smiled as he stood up. "Well, I'm going to get on home…what about you, Millicas-san? Where do you live exactly…? Erm, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Funnily enough, I was going to suggest the same thing for you."

Makoto tilted his head to the side slowly.

"Eeh…you're going to take me home, are you? You do realize that I am a boy, right?"

"So? I'm a Devil girl, and I have been longer than you. Or, could you want to have an attack on you this late at night?"

Makoto weighed up the options, ultimately knowing that he probably was going to be attacked.

"Right…you're right, I don't really wanna be attacked. But, are you sure that it is alright? I don't wanna take time away from you."

"No worries~ I don't think it would be so bad if I went with you. Besides, Serafall-sama wouldn't be happy if her servant got attacked again, and seriously injured. Yes, don't worry, I can walk you home, then I can also use some magic to teleport myself home too. Since we're not apart of the same house, it would be difficult for me to teleport you home…besides, I don't know where it is that you live…"

"R-Right, that's right…erm, sure! Let's go then, Millicas-san!"

Millicas smiled broadly, nodding her head, then stood up too.

She walked to Makoto's side, and then the pair walked out of the darkness into more darkness.

* * *

On the way home, Makoto and Millicas walk together down the long street that had minimal lighting, in quite comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward, not really. Makoto thought that it could've been awkward, but it seemed like it wasn't at all, flawless was what Makoto thought it was, it wasn't a bad walk that they had.

Honestly, Makoto didn't expect this. He didn't expect that he would be following behind her, as he didn't even know who she was a few short hours ago. Now, was different, since she had helped him with Sona's homework…he was sure that she did that for payback for being how he was when they first talked together.

"Say, Millicas-san. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh? What is it?"

Clearing his throat, Makoto gazed upon the cute redhead, smiling weakly.

"You've been a Devil all your life, right?"

"That's right, I was born one. Why do you ask?"

Makoto was careful how to choose his words next, wanting to convey a sense of wonder and full of different feelings.

"Because…you see, I have been thinking about it, and what happened with that Exorcist dude, and how I…did what I did, I was just wondering, was it a common occurrence with Devils? I mean, have you…ever killed someone before?"

"Of course I don't like doing it." She divulged dryly. "But, I have had to fight before, against Strays, and other things that wish to harm me, and my family. I think that, if it is in self defence, or to people that really are evil, I think that outweighs the feelings of not wanting to take a life. The way I see it is, if I take this evil persons life, then I am saving the next victim of that person."

Her words…made sense.

Yes, they made sense to Makoto.

He could understand that. It really did open his eyes to different possibilities, and new ideas. He, didn't think that he would actually be like that.

"You're right, if it is an evil person then…but, how can you know who is evil or not?"

"That's a very good question. I guess, seeing their actions, your own instincts. I've found that trusting myself, also allows me to have many possibilities to see what is before me too. I believe in myself, and see what I can possibly accomplish myself, you know what I mean? I think that if you think the person is evil, then they probably are. So, what about me? Think I'm evil because I'm a Devil?"

Makoto gained a smile, giving her head a pat.

"You're definitely not evil Millicas-san."

"Thank you! I think that Makoto-san is a good person too!"

Hearing that made him feel relieved, he wasn't going to deny that now.

However, that soon stopped when Millicas put a hand to her face, as if she felt something was coming.

"It seems that we aren't alone, Makoto-san."

"Hmmm? I don't understand…"

Millicas points upwards, so he followed her finger, and looked into the sky.

What he saw in the sky was a girl that had blonde hair, that was tied into small twintails. Her outfit was that of a gothic Lolita clothing, her face held a dirty smile on it. But what Makoto saw more than anything was a pair of pure black wings.

"Ooh shit, that's a Fallen Angel, isn't it!?"

"That's right."

In contrast to Makoto who panicked, Millicas seemed to be perfectly calm. Actually, he had to admire that about her.

"W-Well, don't you think that we should run or something!?"

Millicas shook her head as the Fallen Angel girl flew downwards to meet them.

"Well, I was out for a fly, when I came across two shitty Devils? What does that mean for me? Hohohoho~ I think that this is going to be a fun day~ I think that if I kill both of you, then Raynare-sama will also be pleased, right?"

The girl clicked her finger, and from her hand, a spear of light appeared, it was pink in colour. And it actually looked less dangerous than the one Makoto saw on the male Fallen Angel. However, since Makoto didn't know how to fight or anything, he didn't know what to do and just pushed himself backwards.

Millicas saw it out of the corner of her eye, twitching her finger.

"Makoto-san, please don't be worried, I won't allow that girl to touch you."

Makoto felt his face fall, mumbling "Now I have to rely on girls to protect me…" which was a small blow to his manly pride. He wasn't one for such things, but even Makoto had some pride within him, and now having to rely on people to defend him…he didn't want to do that.

"R-Right, you're right…erm, but I don't know what to do here…"

"I will deal with her, it won't be an issue."

Makoto wasn't sure if he should rely on Millicas like this.

But she then began radiating an aura around her body…it was crimson red like her hair. Her hair itself began floating like it had a life of its own. Her long luscious hair went into the sky, exposing her back to Makoto himself, and the aura was very scary.

In contrast to how she usually is, Millicas seemed different, like she was completely different person.

Makoto didn't know whether to be frightened or not. But, he couldn't deny that she actually was pretty wonderful at the same time. And the Fallen Angel looked a little frightened too, taking a few steps backwards.

"Y-You're kidding…"

The girl sweatdropped, feeling her chest tighten.

Millicas placed her hand upwards, and power began gathering there.

The blonde Fallen Angel instantly knew that the power was something strong.

"T-That's the fabled Power of Destruction, isn't it? Red hair…b-but, you cannot be the Gremory Princess, right? You have to be someone completely different! I can't say that you are like that! You're not that Gremory Princess!"

"If you're talking about Onee-sama, then you would be right. I am not Onee-sama, my name is Millicas Gremory, and if you're attempting to attack this boy, then I cannot allow you to go forward. I will definitely blow you away."

The Fallen Angel's face contorted in fear, Makoto wasn't sure why she was doing that. Actually, it just seemed weird for her to do something like that. All Millicas did was introduce herself, he didn't find anything weird with that.

The Fallen Angel girl looked at her shaking hands, then her face twisted angrily.

"Fuck off whore!"

The Fallen Angel girl didn't back down in the end, and launched her light spear.

"Millicas-san! Move!"

Makoto was about to push her away, when Millicas lowered her hand, and shot forth the so called Power of Destruction that was in the shape of a small sphere. Makoto watched as the sphere shattered the light spear completely, and went for the girls small body.

"G-Go away you fucking bitch!"

The girl used her Fallen Angels wings, and took flight.

The redhead looked upwards, and directed her hand upwards. Suddenly, the power she shot off stopped, and then changed direction, shooting it upwards. Makoto was amazed by what she was doing.

"D-Don't underestimate me!"

The girl summoned light spear after light spear, shooting it off towards the sphere of the power she released. Makoto watched as the spears of light being obliterated by Millicas' power, and eventually, it hit her in the centre of her body, blasting her upwards away from the ground, cutting apart some of her dress, and body underneath, falling to the ground with a huffing sound.

Makoto watched on at Millicas for a few moments.

"Wow, that's amazing. Millicas-san, that's really amazing."

Millicas smiled softly.

"Thank you, Makoto-san. Don't worry, I will take care of-"

"Die!"

Suddenly, Makoto saw that from the shadows, Exorcists that had strayed away came out of the shadows, and brought sword of light out, slashing towards Makoto and Millicas, as the Fallen Angel girl who was wounded used a teleportation magic circle.

"Makoto-san, come here!"

Makoto didn't complain and rushed to her side.

Once he did, Millicas placed her hands outwards, and summoned her power again. All around her, spheres of Power of Destruction appeared. Makoto noticed the density of the powers, and could feel it on his skin how strong it was.

"Disappear!"

Clicking her fingers, the spheres shot off for the Exorcists.

"N-No!"

"Get away from me!"

"This isn't fair at all! No! I don't accept this!"

"Leave me alone!"

Makoto could only marvel as Millicas dispatched the enemies easily. Compared to how he fought against one stray, she took out multiple strays with her powers. They tried using their swords to block, but it broke through them, and hit the bodies of the strays, blowing holes in their chests. Makoto was beyond shocked that she was able to do something like that…but, then he saw it.

Her face.

She had a face full of regret, and sadness…a face that he had on the previous night.

He could relate to that all too well…

Killing.

He could understand it, because he had done the same thing too.

"It's okay, Millicas-san."

Trying to console her, Makoto wrapped his arms securely around her neck, tenderly holding her from behind. Millicas was surprised by the sudden hug, but she accepted it all the same, and allowed him to hold her as the Exorcists disappeared without a trace.

Once they had disappeared, Makoto turned Millicas around so they could face one another. Since she was around the same height as Lucy was, they were pretty much face to face, though she was noticeably smaller than he was.

"You did well, you know?"

Millicas smiled softly.

"Thank you…you see? That's what sometimes has to happen…they were bad people. I could see it right away. Their eyes held their evil intentions. Though, I could see in the Fallen Angels eyes that it was slightly different. I think I saw more naughtiness than pure evil."

"I see. Well, either way, I'm glad you came with me tonight."

"Me too."

With that admission, Makoto hugged onto Millicas' body, who did the same thing.

"Let's go home now, this day has been once again, horrible. I wonder, will I ever get to have a good day of not being attacked?"

"Once this situation has been dealt with, I am sure that you will."

Makoto continued to smile, and hugged Millicas who did the same thing.

At least, besides Yumi, he had found a nice Devil. He didn't know Rias, and Sona enough to make real judgement. But at least with Millicas, he had been shown that there are good Devils out there that do feel the same things that he would.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **First of all, an update on Astaroth Heir. Currently, I am about 50 to 60 percent done with the big battle, which will span a few chapters to include everything I want to include, and don't want to post until I've finished, just in case there are some updates I want to do to past chapters so it all flows together, so those who were worried it is on hiatus, it isn't, just being delayed until I finished the chapters for that, and with some inspiration, will be out soon.**

 **So with that out of the way, time to talk about the chapter itself.**

 **Makoto seems to be a little more cheerful this chapter, and is slowly coming around to the idea of him being a Devil, though he isn't fully there just yet. His Sacred Gear was shown…but what it can do, and what it is, shall be revealed, in time~ And Millicas, and Makoto have a little bonding time, beginning their friendship.**

 **Now, an important question that I have been thinking about for a while now...who should be Makoto's familiar?**

 **At the beginning, I was thinking about Tiamat, because, come ooooon! It's Tiamat, she'd be awesome! But then I thought...how would he get Tiamat? As he is, it isn't like he could beat her in a fight. The only way I could see Tiamat being his familiar is if she, I don't know, wishes to get back at Ddraig, and Ise as an extension, and decides to become Makoto's familiar, so she could torture Ddraig, and Ise over her lost, treasures, or something. Other than that, I can't think of anything, if anyone has a good suggestion, then I'd love to know about it.**

 **Then, I thought about the familiar being Kuroka, since she is a Nekomata, but then I remembered she is a Devil, and probably wouldn't want to become his familiar, so she was put on the back shelf but not completely off the table for now anyway.**

 **Then, I thought of Kunou, since she's a Youkai too, and I believe that a Youkai can become a familiar too from what I have read in the LN's, and on the wikia too. I thought of it like, she was in the familiar forest with Yasaka, doing something, or contacting an old friend or something (details to be worked out fully later), stuff happens where Kunou and Makoto happen to meet somehow, and then through some circumstances, becomes his familiar/pact partner. Though there is the whole Princess of Kyoto thing to think about...but, she's gonna be a Devil in one of my other fanfic's, so I thought, why couldn't she become a familiar, or a pact partner like Asia has with Fafnir?**

 **So yeah, my loyal readers, I need your help with this one! Should it be Tiamat, Kuroka, Kunou, or another one like, suggestions I suppose. Or maybe even Kunou now, and Tiamat later when he becomes strong enough or something. Either way, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter, and until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse. (WIP)**


	4. Life just gets complicated!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, it would be funny, huh~?**

 **Web11211; That's me alright~ But thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Glad that you like it! Hehe, Sona's peerage can have a wacky side to them too. No, Mittelt isn't dead, she teleported away just before she was attacked again. Not just that, he's going to have more things like that too. Well, Tsubaki might do, she is a little indifferent to him now though. Cool, thanks for the vote! You can do, but it is Tiamat, so it would be difficult to convince her, though there are some ideas I do have. Cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Nivek Beldo; He surely is, if only it being a little rocky. Hehe, Serafall didn't explain something like that, maybe she just wanted to get into bed naked with him or something like that. Yup, Yumi is giving him the much needed emotional support that he needs right now, and it does help him immensely. He doesn't want to lie to her, Lucy is his best friend after all. You're not wrong there, Sona already sees him as little more than a younger brother, she even says something like that in the later LN's, and Tomoe...how very scary she is with her, ways. Hmmm, cool choice. The reason why Makoto chose Vegata is because, in canon, Ise chose Goku, so I thought it would be a cool contrast between the two of them, always on level with one another, but in different ways, if that makes sense. That's how I imagine Sona doing things anyway, giving out homework, and other things too. You're right, Millicas is going to help him in different ways to Yumi, and will also become important to Makoto in the future. Well, they aren't strangers, but it was only one piece, so Koneko can give that out, but no more. And exactly, Makoto will call out stuff like that if he thinks it is wrong. Well, Millicas is even stronger than Rias, considering different factors. Yup, his Sacred Gear is going to be, quite good I would say. Well, thanks for your input regarding that. Cool, thanks for the vote! Oh, when I get the chance, though I'm not really a Ben 10 fan myself.**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thank you! You're not wrong there, since he was told she was his master, and now has departed, he's pretty much on his own, and can't really trust many people yet, even Sona too. They are quite cute together, aren't they? Don't worry about Lucy, she'll get a good ending for her. The student council, so many opportunities so little time. Sona, probably is gonna be yeah. Indeed, it is gonna be something to be amazed to see! Koneko could see that he was in a state, so wished to help out, and they somewhat are friends, aren't they? Yup, that's gonna set up their friendship, and eventual relationship with one another. Just wait until the end of the arc, you'll see how pissed Makoto can get when someone wants to hurt Ise. Aah, thanks for the vote! And yeah, I'd rather finish it all off and then release it as normal, than anything else and just redo the ones already out. And I will try my best!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; You're right, he won't trust so easily, he can't do something like that. Cool, thanks for the vote! In the beginning, I'd say that Ise just had a one tracked mind, which is to be expected since he was a normal human, and while Makoto was normal too, he has different priorities, and is quite smart too. Well, I can't answer that question yet~ It would be funny huh. And yeah, I'd say he is a mix of that.**

 **hellspam; Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it! Tiamat seems to be quite the popular choice. And that's a cool suggestion, thanks! Kunou would be pretty cool, also would give him a connection to Kyoto too. And that does sound pretty cool, not gonna lie. Cool harem suggestions!**

 **Anime PJ; You're not wrong, I was surprised too. Hehe, thank you~ Yeah, Yumi is pretty much his emotional support right now. With Serafall gone, and Sona being, well, Sona, Yumi's there to fill in for that aspect of his life, and give him something to hold onto until he's ready to move on for himself, which will be shown as the chapters go on. Don't worry about that, there is gonna be a conclusion to that sooner or later. Definitely by the end of the arc anyway. Tomoe...ooh, Saji really needs to keep his mouth shut, or Shotacon mode is going to be activated, and that's not a pretty sight either. Glad you enjoyed it~ Millicas is gonna be important to his development too. No worries, Akeno, I haven't decided where would be better yet, but she could go either way right now. Sona probably is gonna go with Makoto, just more compatible than her and Ise. Kalawarner, she's a high possibility, and Ophis...she is quite funny when she wants to be. Here's next time!**

 **Justin D; Thank you! Yeah, it is gonna evolve with Makoto's thoughts, desires, things like that. Something different, it is gonna be different, but something cool at the same time. Don't worry about Diodora, he's gonna be messed up in this story too. Akeno and Makoto, I could see them developing something together. Hehe, that would actually be quite cute to see her doing something like that. And I will try!**

 **Ragna; Cool harem suggestions! Yeah, you're right there. Cool, I might just do that~**

 **Guest 1; Cool, thanks for voting!**

 **Isaiah; No worries, thanks for suggesting regardless!**

 **Guest 2; Ophis can be adorable like Koneko, but different to Koneko all the same. Asia, she'll probably be in Makoto's class. She'd want to stay near Makoto after all, and it wouldn't bother Asia really. It would probably be the same as canon, if Ise was in the first year too, she'd probably go there too. Regardless, Makoto is gonna be very protective, especially around the likes of Kiryuu, and Ise's perverted friends. Cool, thanks for voting! Hehe, that would be very cute to say the least~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks! Princess is gonna be appearing more in the future. Well, Yumi and Yuuto are the same person, just genderbent. And yeah, possibly in the future.**

 **dxd; Cool, thanks for voting! That would be a pretty cool peerage, though Asia's gonna be one of his Bishop's in the future. Cool harem suggestions!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; No worries! You've got a point there, though Makoto isn't exactly in the right mindset for such things right now. Sona loves giving out her homework, she's gonna be giving out some more in the future. That's how Sona is, quite concise, and to the point. Saji will have to learn to keep a lid on it, if Tomoe is around anyway. Saji, I could accept as much as Ise, though with what he says in vol three when they are in the cafe, implies things that really shouldn't be implied, so that turned me off his character, though I don't downright hate him or anything since he does have some cool moments. Tomoe, she very well could be comic relief, if she turns up some antics in the future. Sona and Makoto will continue having interactions throughout this first part of the story, and then more in the future~ Hehe, she is a pretty cute, yet down to earth type person who will stand up for what she believes in, even if defying others too. I'm glad you liked it, Makoto isn't going to get over it instantly, but he will learn as the story goes that he can't always have that mindset, therefore some character development too. Lucy is quite good at hiding it, for now anyway. Gotta keep that to myself for now, anyway. Cool, thanks for the vote! Tiamat seems to be popular, though Kunou is getting some love too. For the harem things you said, I have to agree with the Koneko, and Sona ones. Rossweisse too, since Koneko just...kinda turned to like him when she despised perverts beforehand. I could see friends for what he did for her, but love was a stretch for me. Rossweisse practically has no development till vol 17, and even then, it seems a little weird to me why she fell for him. Sona, I just don't see it personally. While for Rias, I can agree to that for the most part, I could see why she'd like him, even without that incident happening, so that can pass for me personally. As for Ise and Asia...well, people do like it, I personally don't really. Not just for my love for Asia as a character, it just doesn't work for me personally. Makoto is gonna be doing a lot of things during this arc to win Asia's affections, though not really for that reason, just because he wants to keep her safe. Indeed, I am still writing that story~ Should be out soon enough~**

 **Guest 3; That was actually something how I was imagining Makoto's future peerage, looks good to me!**

 **Guest 4; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, Asia doing that would be funny. I could even see Asai doing that. God yeah, don't mess with Serafall if something that like that was going to happen. Irina panicking would be quite funny to see, and it would be totally in character for her to do something like that too. Hmmm, that's an interesting idea, and something that I have been thinking about too. Ravel, I haven't decided if she's gonna be with Makoto or Ise yet. As for the other suggestions, thanks! Rossweisse is definitely gonna be with Makoto.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, he's slowly able to accept his life. But he does have some good support around him, like Yumi, Lucy, Millicas, and Serafall in her own way. Don't worry, Lucy is gonna learn about it sooner or later. Saji needs to learn to not be like that, doesn't he? Especially with Tomoe around, she's a very scary woman when she's got her shota with her. If you feel for him now, wait until later on, it is going to be very...well, it will be shown in the future~ Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, it could be something that they share, two Dragon Kings on Makoto's future team. Cool harem suggestions~**

 **Guest 6; Cool, those would be cool. The peerage, future that is, doesn't look half bad. At least some of them are gonna be on his future peerage like Asia, Yumi probably, and some others. Chelia is going to provide a roll, but I can't say what that roll is just yet, it isn't something that I can talk about just yet, don't wanna ruin it and all that.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Sona did seem like that, and might seem a little more in the coming chapters, but there is a reason for that too. Yeah, it is gonna be something alright~ I cannot deny something like that~ Cool, thanks for the vote! That indeed could be quite great~ And I'll try!**

 **Guest 7; Eventually, I will be doing yeah~**

 **ShadeAkami; Yeah! Switching over is good too~ He is slowly coming to term yeah, and Ise gives him a big help this chapter among other people. She had to leave, or this arc, the way I want it to go, wouldn't be able to happen, but she'll be getting her very close bonding time when she comes back into the story. Hehe, I loled at perSONA thing. He indeed has Millicas by his side, that's gonna play a part in it, in the future. His Sacred Gear isn't going to be weak, let's say that for now. I can't say much more, or it would give the ideas I have for it away. He's at least part human, let's say that~ It always seemed to baffle me why she did what she did in canon, so I came up with an excuse for why she did what she did, even if it was a little weak, it still got the job done. You've got a point, and that's a question Makoto is gonna be asking himself in the future too. It's a dilemma for him, and even this chapter Lucy calls him out on it, but in a kind way, and shows her affectionate side too. I wouldn't say his relationship with her is breaking, and Lucy doesn't see it like that either, as evident by what happens in this chapter. Hehe~ We surely did~ In a roundabout way, that does make sense. But either way, Kuroka is gonna be with him~ Yeah, I do agree with your points there, and Tiamat could provide something like that for him. Well, I can't reveal what piece is yet, but I am sure that with the clues placed around this chapter, and the coming ones before it is revealed, it is pretty obvious which piece he is. And yeah, it would be fun. Especially due to Kunou being a Princess, and Makoto being...well, who he is, it would bring some interesting dynamics. Eeh, I'd say that Grayfia probably is yeah. And those are some cool suggestions! And thank you!**

 **Skull Flame; She is quite brutal, isn't she? She can be when she wants to be. Indeed, he's got Millicas to support him. Koneko at least can tolerate Makoto a lot more than Ise, due to knowing him more. Mittelt had a small cameo last chapter, and next chapter she'll appear too. Tomoe's very scary...and is Kiyome too. As shown in this chapter. Ah, okay~ No worries~ And thank you!**

 **Bael; Thanks! Cool suggestions! And yeah, though Asia already has Twilight Healing, she is gonna be Makoto's healer of the future team. But the others look good too.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Life just gets complicated!**

"So, let me get this straight…" A voice came from a darkened hall with two others standing. One being small, and the other being moderate height, facing the final person who held annoyance in the voice. "You, not only let him die, when I gave specific orders that he should live, but you've also allowed him to go on a date, too?"

The pair that the taller talked to cringed, and looked at one another.

"E-Excuse me, but I did everything I could. I didn't even know what to do, I can't control him or anything. If he does or doesn't go on a date, that's not my fault…b-but the dying thing…y-yeah, kinda dropped the ball there…should've followed after him huh…"

The smallest one just held a regretful face.

The middle sized one giggled nervously, under the gaze of the tallest one.

"Don't look at me, I did my job."

"You just sit around all day, doing nothing. Oooh look at me, I have nothing to do, even though I have my tasks ready and set, so I will just laze around all day like I usually do, because I'm an annoying idiot that cannot do anything for myself…and that's all you do."

The smallest one had a scrutinizing gaze upon the middle sized one, who snapped eyes right back at the short one.

"Tch, you're not pinning this on me. I won't have something like that happening to me. I am beautiful, and you are average. I won't have you bully me."

"I'm not bullying you! I'm doing my job!"

"Apparently not good enough bat bitch."

The smallest one tightened their fist so tight that their knuckles turned white.

"Don't speak to me like that. I am doing my best here, but what do you want me to do? Stalk him all day? He is a person too, and now that he's with the Devils….uuu, I don't know what's going to happen now…I should've become involved with this sooner…and now he's a Devil huh…I feel saddened by this…I am sorry, I didn't think that this would happen…I mean, he was with Rias Gremory's Knight, I thought she would be able to handle it…clearly, I wasn't on the ball there, and because of that, Makoto-kun managed to lose his life, and become a Devil…and also, he had to kill someone too…that was regretful…"

"Yeah, it really is all your fault."

The smallest one held a dark glare for the middle one, while the tallest just looked on with unamused eyes.

"It isn't my fault just! You did something's too…no, you didn't do anything at all, actually. You weren't even around when this happened. What the heck where you doing when this all went down, huh?"

"I was watching Steps new video, you know, Dark something or other!? I was enjoying myself! I don't get to do that often! I'm sorry, I have feelings unlike you, who just looks at this like a nothing but a husk!"

"I have feelings! I want to protect Makoto-kun too! I didn't mean for that to happen! I didn't know what to do, I wasn't able to save him, and it is my fault! Don't you think that I know that stupid!? I wasn't able to protect Makoto-kun, and he died, and now is a Devil!"

The middle tall one just looked on with a sorrowful expression on her face.

The tallest one just released a sigh.

"Fine, he's a Devil now. Means he's gonna live for a long time…I suppose this would be to my advantage too. Alright, I think that this would be a good thing. Though, I don't like that he had to die…well, he'll just have to become stronger."

Both of them looked towards the tallest one with unsure eyes.

"What does that mean for us, exactly? Are we pulled off this now? Because I like my current life~ I get fed and everything, and I don't have to do much."

"That's why he died in the first place."

Muttering that out, the smallest one gave a dirty stare, the middle one giving one right back. Sparks went between the two of them, while the person who was the tallest, just rolled their eyes at the antics between the two of them.

"New mission, you're going to support him no matter what, understood? You'll both support him in ways that I currently cannot do. Besides, he's got to become stronger. One will continue doing their usual duties, and the other will reveal themselves soon. Though not with our connection, understood?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes~ Got it~"

The pair of them answered with a timid smile on one, and a mischievous smile on the other one.

* * *

After last night, Makoto was convinced on what he had to do now…

He had to become stronger.

Seeing how Millicas beat the Fallen Angel with minimal effort, he wanted to become stronger anyway that he possibly could. He didn't know much about being a Devil, not that he cared either. He wanted to become stronger, and if that meant fighting to become stronger, then that's what he was going to do.

"Nyaaaa~"

The cat on Makoto's chest swayed its tail left and right, and had a face on that displayed adorableness to his senses. Even his eyes couldn't deny that the cat was very cute, and so while he was sleeping in bed, he used his pinky finger to scratch behind her ear, sending calming waves into her body, and into his own too.

"You're a cute little kitty aren't you, Princess?"

"Nyaaaaa~"

The cat answered his call with a meowing sound, and then nuzzled Makoto's face once moving up his body. Makoto smiled at the cats nuzzling cheek against his own cheek. Makoto's hand rasped on the back of the cats head, and then behind her ear, knowing that she loved being scratched behind her ear.

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Okaa-san, is Ise still in his room?"

"Otou-san, his shoes are in the entrance so he came home. Geez! Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"

The conversation between Makoto's parents on the first floor can even be heard up there. From the sounds of it, it sounded like they weren't concerned that Makoto was going to be late, or they might have guessed that he was already awakened.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It's different from, what Makoto guessed, to be his Mother's usual footsteps.

Deciding that he needed to get up too, he rose from the bed while holding the kitty cat in his arms. Makoto strode over to the closet, and took out some clothes, throwing them on the bed. Then, he placed the cat on the bed who dutifully sat down, and her eyes watched Makoto carefully as he rose his hands upwards, taking off his shirt that he wore to bed.

As he did, he couldn't help notice that the cat was…staring more than it should be aware of.

Almost, it was like the cat was entranced because of Makoto himself.

When the shirt was discarded, Makoto felt slightly uncomfortable with the eyes of the cat on his form, and was hesitant to take off his pants.

"Princess, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nyaaaaa…"

Makoto almost became flabbergasted as the cat licked her lips sensually…that's what he thought anyway.

Makoto felt uncomfortable, so he placed the cat outside of his room, and closed the door before the cat could come inside again, though it did try desperately, even meowing at the door, which did make Makoto feel bad, but he was unusually uncomfortable with her weird staring's this morning.

"…GET READY QUICKLY."

While using a machine like voice, Makoto heard Ise's door being violently closed. The voice, belonged to Makoto's Mother, he knew that. But she seemed, to be distressed about something.

After a moment, Makoto heard the loud noise of her feet heading down the stairs.

"O,O,O,O,Oooooo! Otou-san!"

She sounded distressed, more so than before. Makoto perked his ears as he finished getting ready for the day.

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Ise doing something perverted in the morning again?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise did! With a foreigner~!"

"What!? O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Ise did!"

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-saaaaan!"

The shouting's came on and on, back and forth between Mother and Father, Makoto was left shell shocked by what he had just heard before…it really was something that he didn't think that he would ever hear coming out of his parents mouths when regards to Ise.

" _S-Sex with a foreigner…wh-who did he have sex with!? It couldn't of been Amano-san, right!? That's not right, but if not her…w-who did he have sex with?! D-Did he…ooh no, he didn't finally snap from overwhelming sexual desires and has hired a prostitute!? That's not right, Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_ "

He rushed out of the door because he just couldn't keep away, needing to know what had happened with Ise, and some foreigner and what could happen in the future with that person too, and rushed next door to Ise's room.

Once getting there, he saw…

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS FUCKING CAT IS ATTACKING ME! ISE, PLEASE HELP ME! THIS THING IS TRYING TO KILL ME! WHY IS IT ATTACKING ME!?"

"GET OFF HER YOU STUPID FUCKING CAT!"

What he saw was very scary.

He saw Rias, naked, which was a very good treat for the eyes, running around with Princess biting her breast, and Ise was chasing after her. Rias tried to hit off Princess, but she wasn't letting go of her breast, apparently in a frenzy.

"HELP! I ONLY WENT TO STROKE THIS STUPID CAT, AND IT WANTS ME DEAD!? WHY DOES IT WANT ME DEAD!? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU STUPID UGLY CAT! WAAAAAH! PLEASE GET IT OFF ME!"

Rias could feel it…

The intense pain accompanied by the cats teeth in her breast.

It wasn't drawing blood, but it did sink in deep. Rias sobbed, howling as the cat hung from her breast. She swung her body left and right, trying to get the cat off her breast, but it wouldn't release itself. She even tried to bat it off her breast, but the cat wouldn't get off the breast that she had.

"MAKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE GET YOUR CAT OFF HER BOOBS! THEY CAN'T BE BITTEN BY ANYONE OTHER THAN MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S NOT FAIR AT ALLLLLLLLLLL! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT PRINCESSSS CAN DOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ise screeched as he tried to pry off the cat from Rias' breast. But the cat slashed at him with her claws, catching his hand, causing him to pull his hand back with a flinching and twitching eyebrows, even a hiss escaping his mouth.

Makoto sighed openly, and clapped his hands together.

"Princess, please come here."

Like a sudden change happening, Princess dropped her teeth from her breast, and huffed as she walked towards Makoto. Once making it, the cat brushed against his leg as she began shedding tears, Rias that was due to what just happened, cupping her own breast as she slunk to the floor.

"Nyaaaaaa~"

Makoto lifted the cat upwards and held her in his arms as Rias pointed forward with a shaky hand.

"W-Why did she attack me…? I didn't do anything to her…a-and she went mental, insane, having a breakdown or something, and attacked me for no reason. I didn't do anything to her. I just petted her head, and she lost her shit, and came after me because, even I don't know why that happened."

Makoto averted his eyes from the naked Rias, having a luminescent blush on his cheeks.

"I-I am sorry, I didn't think that she would do something like this. I think she might just be unhappy or something…b-by the way, why are you in Onii-chan's room anyway? Y-You and he didn't end up doing the…horizontal monster mash, right?"

Makoto didn't know how to put it, he was honestly lost, and wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

"No! We didn't do anything! T-Though I would…" Rias gave Ise a dry look as she smacked her lips together, giving even Makoto mixed messages on what her intentions where as he heard her lips smacking together, never looking towards her. "S-Sorry! I just erm…y-you woke up in bed with me, and I was…w-wait, what happened last night? You were saying that something happened to me?"

Makoto took interest in this, and listened keenly without looking.

Rias, while still cupping her breast in agony, got off the ground, and sat on the bed.

"Ise, you were stabbed yesterday, by a spear of light."

"Rias-senpai! I told you to do something sooner!"

Makoto yelled from the door, not looking to see her reactions.

He was angry at her right now. Now knowing that he did get attacked again, he wasn't happy. It was HIS elder brother after all. He wasn't going to stop if the boy he called elder brother was going to be in danger.

"It wasn't like I knew it was going to happen." Rias defended weakly as Ise looked confused between the pair of them. "I just happened to come across him, and saw what happened. It was a Fallen Angel, no big surprise, stabbed your Onii-sama through the stomach, and ended up hurting him a lot. Because he is a Devil-"

"Wait, I'm a Devil!?"

Makoto was even more shocked that she hadn't even told him yet. Serafall told him when they basically woke up together, sort of anyway. He didn't believe it, and still didn't like it, but it was shocking that she didn't say anything yet.

Rias turned her eyes towards Ise, and nodded her head dryly.

"That's right, you've become a Devil. Now is a good chance, I will just say it directly, Ise. May I call you that by the way?" Ise just nodded his head, confused on what was going on. "Now, Ise. You are a Devil, that was injured by the spear of light. I healed it. It was critical, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan, though if you weren't, I could still do it, it would've just been longer."

Even Makoto didn't know that she could do something like that.

That would also explain something like that would happen, them being in bed together, and naked too. Though, it seemed a little personal to get into bed naked to heal. Surely, there was a way to heal someone that didn't require being naked.

However, he also had a flashback of Serafall being in his bed too, while naked too. That, could explain why she did that, but also there was the same thing that he was brought back from the dead as a Devil.

When snapping out of his thoughts, he saw Ise right in his face with a hard stare.

"W-What are you doing Onii-chan?"

Makoto backed away as Ise poked him in the chest.

"You seem to know what she's talking about, about Devils, and stuff like that. What's going on Makoto? How do you know too?"

This is why he wanted Rias to tell him earlier, so he could avoid awkward topics like this.

"…It's complicated. I would need some time to tell you about it…my life for the past few days haven't been a highlight. Actually, they've been very difficult, I find it difficult in knowing what I am supposed to do now. I will talk about it later on."

"W-Wha…eeeh, if that's how it is…"

"Sorry Onii-chan, I will catch up with you later on."

Makoto bowed his head, and walked away with the cat in his arms. He had some thoughts about what Makoto and Ise were doing now. Since Ise knew he was a Devil, he had someone talking too. Though, he did wonder what he was going to do when he learned that Makoto and Ise were in the same boat.

* * *

At breakfast, Makoto sat on a chair next to Mrs Hyoudou. Mr Hyoudou was sat next to her, and Rias was sat together with Ise. While Makoto had Princess on the table, right in front of him, it practically was resting its head on his arm…no, it was resting its head on his arm.

Rias had dark eyes for the cat, and so did Ise. Mrs Hyoudou seemed fine with Princess. But Mr Hyoudou had similar feelings as his eldest, and the redheaded girl, all giving the cat dark glares as she wagged her tail cutely.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama."

Rias said as she took a bite of her toast, something quite surprisingly being able to fit in so easily with them.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much."

Rias nodded at Mrs Hyoudou who answered her.

Makoto and Ise shared a look, clearly feeling the intense atmosphere that was in the air right now. Makoto didn't even blame the atmosphere either, it made sense as to why it would have such an intense one, since Ise did wake up with Rias, naked in his bed.

" _I wonder if Kaa-chan or Tou-chan says anything about babies? They had given up since Ise-nii would always scare the girls away, and I'm not their biological son…but now, it seems like they might get their wish after all~_ "

Makoto sang in his thoughts while he scratched the back of Princess' left ear.

The cat purred at the scratching, which made Rias feel scared oddly.

She looked at the cat, who stared right back at her mischievously, and parted her cat lips. The cat stared right up at the girl, and winked. Rias gasped, and looked away, sure that the cat knew something about her, and wasn't a normal cat.

Trying to change the subject, Rias glanced towards Ise.

"Ise, it's the meal that Okaa-sama made. Eat it."

Rias says it with elegance. She's acting like an older sister. Honestly, it seemed like that to Makoto too. He was just glad that it wasn't directed towards him.

"Y-Yes!"

Ise replied quickly and started to throw the food into his mouth.

Rias showed a dissatisfied face, putting her hand into her school girls pocket, and brought out a handkerchief.

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that Okaa-sama made for us."

Rias wipes his mouth with her handkerchief.

Makoto had to admire Rias right now…or be fearful of her.

Just something about how she was acting was amazing, and scary at the same time.

She then turned towards Makoto, and saw how he was eating, and smiled.

"Seems like you're quite calm right now."

"I am screaming inside right now."

Makoto admitted, but Rias just giggled to herself.

"Fufufu, maybe it is something like that." She looked towards Princess, and glared. "And your cat, you need to calm down." Rias scolded the cat who lifted her head, showing her glares. "S-Shit!" Rias backed away, frightened of Princess. As soon as she saw that, Princess backed down as Rias thought to herself. " _W-What is wrong with this fucking cat? Why am I frightened of her? And why does she seem to have a vendetta against me? I haven't done anything to her…I wish she would disappear forever and ever. Stupid cat even bit my breast…that's not for a stupid pussy like this bitch…_ "

Makoto felt like Rias was thinking something bad about Princess by the way that she was glaring at the cat, so Makoto brought Princess to his head, and allowed her to rest there. It didn't exactly fix Rias' fear, nor Ise's, nor Mr Hyoudou's either.

They all looked frightened of the cat, and looked like they were going to keel over with fear from just the cats intense eyes.

While that happened, Mr Hyoudou took a glance at Rias who was still giving the cat darkened glares.

"I-Ise…" Mr Hyoudou spoke to Ise with a trembling voice. He looked quite nervous, a look shared with Ise too. "W-Where did this lady c-come from?"

After hearing that, Rias put her chopstick down and bows her head.

"…Oh my, I apologise for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all. And on a different note, I don't like your cat. Sorry if that offends anyone. But, it reminds me of pure twisted evil."

Rias smiles, but also holds darkened glares for the cat as it shows its claws towards her. Rias coughed, and ended up coughing too much, and some spit came out. Makoto cringed as it hit the table, but Rias wiped it away before anything else could happen.

Mr Hyoudou responds with a weird face.

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good. And yes, she's a very scary cat too! She should disappear!"

Mrs Hyoudou and Makoto frowned at the thoughts of what Mr Hyoudou thought about.

"Yes. Due to my Otou-sama's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time and the cat, I agree with you too."

From his face, Mr Hyoudou looked convinced.

But it seems like Mrs Hyoudou, who is sitting beside him isn't.

"Is Rias…-san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?"

That's a good question, it can answer the whole situation from earlier.

Mrs Hyoudou is curious for her answer, but Rias just continues to smile.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-sama."

"That's a lie!" Mrs Hyoudou rejects the answer immediately. "Be-, be-, bbbbbbbecause! On the bed!"

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him."

Even Makoto didn't think that would fly. Even Mrs Hyoudou wasn't going to believe something like that, and he was right when her doubting face and finger was directed towards Rias, albeit shockingly so.

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama."

"You're quite amazing, aren't you Senpai?"

Makoto murmured to Rias who winked as something weird came from her fingers, directing it towards Makoto's parents.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately."

"Okaa-sama!? Is that all right!? You are okay with that!?"

Ise allowed his voice to slip…but then both Makoto saw it and so did Ise too.

Then they realise that both of their parents eyes look weird. They look empty, as if they were possessed by something. Sensing something was wrong, Makoto looked suspiciously towards Rias, and Ise just looked dumbfounded.

After that Senpai whispers in their ears.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

Makoto knew what that meant immediately, and honestly wasn't sure if he was okay with that, since she was essentially doing things with his parents minds. Ise himself seemed to be somewhat okay with it, but also held some reservations about it too.

But then she looked towards the cat as it jumped onto the table. Rias looked afraid as it strode forward. Almost, like she was being cornered by a wild animal, she felt that afraid. She just watched as it stride forward, across the table, and then stopped right in front of her.

"S-So, what's up Princess?"

Rias knew the name of the cat from what Makoto called her before, but it didn't look like it was interested.

"Nyaaaaaa…"

Hissing at her, Rias felt like she was going to die…

Something about her cold unforgiving eyes, truly did devastate her to no end.

Ise himself just watched her, with eyes of fear and rage at the same time.

Finally, Mr Hyoudou just looked frightened of the cat too.

"P-Princess please…."

Rias tried to bargain with her, almost.

But Princess wasn't interested, and then she became enraged when Rias and Ise showed their fists towards her.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Rias, Ise, and Mr Hyoudou shot off their seats, and rushed for the door as fast as they possibly could.

"Move it!"

Rias grumbled roughly as she pushed Ise to the side.

He stumbled slightly, and went to run again, but Mr Hyoudou repeated the process of yelling "Move it!" and pushed past his son away from the cat.

Ise finally took a look back at Princess who raised her paw, and released her claws, igniting fear within Ise, who then ran out of the house together with Rias, and Mr Hyoudou while crying "LEAVE ME ALONE!" as loud as he possibly could be.

Makoto and Mrs Hyoudou shared a confused look between the two of them.

"What's their problems?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders as he hugged the cat nonchalantly.

"I don't know. Onii-chan and Tou-chan seem to be getting worked up all of a sudden. Even Buchou did too. Strange, Princess doesn't frighten me…I guess, they don't understand the beauty of Princess~" Makoto turned his neck towards the cat, stroking her ear gently as she purred. "Who's a cute kitty~ Yes you are~ Yes you aaaaree~"

"Nyaaaa~"

Princess bathed in the attention that she was receiving, loving the feeling of being stroked by Makoto, and his Mother too.

* * *

As Makoto was ready to leave for the day, to go out of the house, there was a knock on the door.

Curiosity got the better of him, so he opened it, and it revealed to be Millicas standing there while waving her hand.

"Hehehehe, hey~ As in what the humans say, yes?"

"Uuum, yeah. Something like that…s-so, what are you doing here?"

Not that he was bothered either way.

She did save his ass last night, so he wasn't going to turn her away necessarily.

He was just curious on what he was supposed to do now with her here and all.

"Oh, I came to walk you to school! And I have to go there too!"

"Hehe, I don't need a babysitter. I'm sure that there won't be any attacks in broad daylight, not even the enemy is gonna risk something like that. You really didn't have to come, if it was an inconvenience for you."

Millicas waved her hand gently at the thought.

"No, it isn't. This is on my way…if I turn the opposite way, and then turn right, and then take the next left, and finally arrive here…mehehehe, you don't have to worry about something like that Makoto-san~ You really don't have to do anything like that~"

Her cute worries made Makoto actually break out into a grin.

"Then, thanks! Walking to school alone can be boring! Let's go!"

Makoto donned his shoes, and then walked out of the house together with her, walking towards the school.

As they walked, Millicas swayed her head with an enjoyable smile on her face.

"Say Millicas-san, I've got a question for you."

"Oh, what's that?"

Makoto cleared his throat, and explained himself.

"The power you have, is that like…the power that normal Devils your age have? I mean, that Fallen Angel chick was something beyond my comprehension, but your power just blew her, and her little friends out of the water, literally so. So, I was just wondering-"

"Could you have that power too?"

"You're right…I wish to have strong powers too."

Makoto nodded his head as she smiled brightly.

"Yes, I could see you having that power too."

"R-Really?"

Millicas just giggled sweetly as she continued.

"Makoto-san was made into Serafall-sama's servant. You must have something special about you. Though, I don't know what that is, besides your Sacred Gear and all, it must be something incredible for her to take a chance with her own team adding that she did with you. Uuum, I don't know what else to say, but right now, Makoto-san is just a new Devil, and it might seem like the Fallen Angels are very powerful, but compared to what else is out there, they are actually ants living in the lands of elephants."

"A-And, in this analogy, you're the elephant?"

Millicas shook her head to his surprise. His ever growing surprise that is.

"No, I'm nothing like that. I'd leave that to top tier people. But, I'm not so bad, I guess. The Fallen Angels aren't above mid class on their own, from what I can tell. They should be around mid class Devil, from what I had seen, maybe on the low tier of that scale though. Beyond that, Onee-sama, myself, Sona-nee, Akeno-nee, and Tsubaki-san should be able to handle them easily enough if we come across them. Even if it is a one on one fight, I am sure the rest of the peerages would be able to handle it too. But because of the feud between races, we can't just recklessly kill them, unless they attack us anyway."

Makoto nodded, taking in everything that she was saying.

It did make sense, from what he was told anyway.

"I see…well, I'm relieved that there are people that can deal with them should they become a problem. That's right, that's something that should make sense. Also, did I say thanks for yesterday, Millicas-san?"

"You did, and you don't have to worry about something like that. I mean, I did because I quite like Makoto-san~ He's a kind person~ And you don't deserve all of this crappiness happening to you right off the bat."

"Thank you! Yes, I've been thinking this too! It isn't like I did this for fun or anything! Please keep being kind to me Millicas-san! Because the amount of people that aren't, is very high! Even Sona-kaichou is being odd with me, like she doesn't want me to have a break! And my Master…ugh, I mean, Sera-tan has gone away, and I'm essentially left on my own to understand this new world. Though, Yumi-senpai also helps me too, which is very relieving."

Millicas could only feel sorry for Makoto after everything.

He was going through something terrible. He really was. He was being attacked constantly, he had to kill someone as his first day of being a Devil, and he was always seemingly on the bad end of everything that Devils had to offer when it came to the bad stuff, and hasn't even seen much of the good stuff yet.

"Then, don't worry! You can come to me sometimes too! I will definitely help you!"

"Oh…really, thank you Millicas-san! You're the best!"

Millicas smiled, but then that was returned with a blush when the boy hugged her head tightly. Her head fell against his chest, and she blushed even more. Her head rolled upwards, and her eyes met his own eyes, quivering her body under his own one.

"M-Makoto-san is…"

"Something wrong Millicas-san?"

"N-Nothing!"

She broke away from Makoto, and turned her face so he didn't see her face turning darker red by the second.

Makoto watched her as she held a hand to her chest, feeling…weird inside of her chest. She didn't know why. But the hug was different to when, Rias would hug her. She felt, something different to what she usually felt when someone hugged her.

She then looked backwards after she calmed herself down, and changed the subject before anything else could happen.

"So, how did you sleep, Makoto-san?"

"Oh…I couldn't sleep that well."

He confessed after a few moments of silence.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I just had a funny feeling that something was watching me. But, I had that before becoming a Devil too. So, it isn't to do with being a Devil. I just have such weird thoughts sometimes, like someone is watching me from afar. Weird, isn't it?"

"I suppose it could be~ Anyway, don't you have to get to school?"

Makoto snickered, nodding his head.

"You are right! Let's go!"

Gaining a nod from Millicas, the pair of them walked forward at a faster pace than normal, so Makoto wouldn't be late for class.

Unbeknownst to Makoto himself, he actually was being watched from the distance, in the air, with their eyes never leaving his form. The eyes were neither good or bad eyes, but more like, observing eyes that wouldn't leave his form.

* * *

At the schools lunch time, Makoto found himself in a weird predicament.

"Please, sit here Makoto-kun."

Yumi seemed almost excited as she kept patting the side of her.

Makoto was standing in the old school building. Where Rias held her club. But besides Yumi, and Makoto, no one else was there, that's what he believed to be the case anyway. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing now.

Since Lucy was busy with something, he didn't know what that was, he decided to take Yumi's spontaneous offer to sit with her, and have lunch. He just didn't think that he would be in a situation where he was like this.

"Erm, I don't mind…yeah, sitting down would be good too."

Makoto's bottom lip trembled, as he went towards her, sitting down beside her. While turning towards her, he saw how close she was. Her face happened to come closer towards him, and it made him feel, certain feelings bubbling inside of his chest.

Yumi raised a hand to his face, giving it a gentle pet. Makoto's face immediately turned a little red at the touch of her fingers. The way they danced on his skin, made him feel good inside of his body. It sent shivers up and down his body.

Makoto never thought that like this, he would be able to sit with Yumi like this. Especially with her giving him own attention, special attention at that. In his wildest dreams, he didn't expect this, but he certainly wasn't going to turn away from it either.

"So, how is it Makoto-kun?"

"Y-Yes, this is good…"

Yumi smiled, petting the back of his head. His head fell forwards so she could continue doing it, sighing openly.

"Something wrong Makoto-kun? How are you feeling anyway? We didn't get to speak much yesterday, so I was worried. I heard that you spent time with Millicas-sama, is that wrong? I had heard that you ended up spending time together."

"We did." He breathed out, twisting his body so they'd be face to face with one another. "It was nice, and she's strong too. This Fallen Angel came, and she blew out the Fallen Angel right away with her powers. It was awesome, I didn't know what to think about it honestly. I was stunned by her powers. She was amazing."

"Yes…she is very strong, isn't she?"

Makoto nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Yes…I wish to be that strong too. And even stronger, I want to become stronger."

"With a Master like Serafall-sama, I am sure that you'll gain stronger powers too."

He always had to wonder why she was referred to as 'Serafall-sama' when he didn't know much about her. He knew she did something in the Underworld…but she couldn't be something like a big shot, could she?

"I see…so, she's a big shot then in Devils world?"

"Has no one told you Makoto-kun?"

Makoto gave Yumi a suspicious look.

"About what exactly?"

"Because…eeh, never mind. It doesn't matter now. I'm sure Kaichou will tell you eventually. Anyway, Makoto-kun. I heard that you unlocked your Sacred Gear, is that right?"

"I did yeah. Erm…Yumi-senpai, it's weird because, Kaichou-san didn't know what it was either, and just stared at me and said that she'd look it up, or something like that. I was just mystified by the bird…hehe, funny huh~?"

Yumi's eyes turned suspicious.

"Even Kaichou didn't know? What was it exactly?"

"Some…weird bird thing. It almost looked like it was alive or something. I mean, what could that do? Fly at someone and peck out their eyes or something like that?"

Yumi found that quite funny if that was what his Sacred Gear actually did.

"Hehe, maybe it could be something like that~ But, in all seriousness, Makoto-kun. This Sacred Gear is probably useful, since Serafall-sama reincarnated you into her Devil. She wouldn't pick just anyone to do something like that with. You know, she'll probably know what it is if Kaichou doesn't. But, I am sure Kaichou will find an answer eventually. Since it is a challenge for her, she'll definitely find out what it is."

"I hope she finds out soon, I wish to know what it does. I don't want to be a sitting duck while these people are around wanting to do things with me and Onii-chan…it's wrong, that we have to defend ourselves now. But, if we have to do something like that, then I want to be able to defend myself, Yumi-senpai."

Yumi could understand the growing frustrations within him.

If she was Makoto, she'd feel the same. He essentially was killed, and then hunted down again, had to kill someone, then confronted by another Fallen Angel, and could face the possibilities of having to defend himself again.

All in all, she could see how it must suck for him to not be able to defend himself. And then he also had Ise to worry about and make sure that he was safe too. Though Yumi was sure that Ise would do the same for Makoto too.

"You'll be able to do that soon. Until then, I will become Makoto-kun's personal sword~"

"M-My sword huh…you did have that weird sword when I saw you fighting…how did you materialize your sword anyway? How did that happen?"

"My sword, is my Sacred Gear." Makoto's face fell into a pout as she smiled softly. "I'm able to create any type of demonic sword that I can think of. Fire, ice, lightning, darkness, and so on and so forth. That's how it is."

"Aaaaaah! That's not fair! You can make swords, and I have one that makes a bird appear? What the heck can I do with the bird? You can have different methods of attacks with your swords, but me, I can only use some bird. Say, can you show me a sword Yumi-senpai?"

"Erm…sure, I don't mind."

Makoto watched as Yumi placed her right hand outwards, and from her hand, a weapon was formed. It looked like a European sword, and it looked beautiful. The sword had a jewel in the middle of it, and it looked quite beautiful too.

"Wow, Yumi-senpai…that's really beautiful." Makoto admired the sword while leaning across her, placing his hands on her lap, Yumi's cheeks glistening red. "Yumi-senpai, that sword is quite beautiful. I've never seen such a thing before."

"Really…? I've never thought of one of my swords as beautiful before."

Makoto ran his finger across the silver steel, smiling enchantingly to which Yumi found to be cute.

"It is beautiful though. I don't usually do things with swords, but I have to admit that this sword is very beautiful. I really enjoy seeing this sword…" Makoto paused when his eyes went towards Yumi, seeing her cheeks dark red. "S-Something wrong Yumi-senpai?"

"Erm…y-your hands are on my lap…"

He looked down and did see in fact that his hands were on her lap, immediately becoming flustered.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me for doing this!"

He pulled away, but slipped backwards.

"Makoto-kun!"

Yumi discarded the sword, and went to catch Makoto before he fell off the couch and injured himself on the side of the table. However, what she didn't count on was being dragged down with him too, ending up on top of his body, hunched over him.

"Yumi-senpai…"

Makoto gushed out while averting his eyes.

Yumi however seemed rather serene, and sweetly placed a hand to his cheek.

"Makoto-kun, remember on our date, there was something we were going to do…"

"We were…" He looked confused, until she slightly parted her lips. "Y-You mean, kiss, right?"

"That's right." His heart, and her own skipped a beat as she drew closer. "I was unsatisfied when I didn't get to kiss you."

His cheeks turned pink as Yumi brushed some of his hair out of his face, revealing his face fully to her. Yumi slowly smiled as she drew closer and closer towards him. He naturally wasn't going to fight her, and parted his lips too.

"Yumi-senpai…I'm glad you're…wanting to do this with me…"

"Only with Makoto-kun…only with you…"

She affirmed as she drew even closer. He could feel her warm breath on his skin. He felt himself shivering from excitement. His body tensed when he felt Yumi place a hand on his chest. But, accepted it when feeling her cooling hand on his warm skin. Even through the shirt, he could feel her intensity exciting him.

"I'm glad…only with me…Yumi-senpai…"

"Yeah, only with Makoto-kun…I only want to kiss Makoto-kun…"

This time, Makoto hoped that this would go ahead.

Makoto wanted it, and she wanted it too.

Yumi wanted to see what he was going to do when they kissed. She couldn't deny that she was excited to see Makoto and her kissing one another. She found it perfect even, just seeing his face blushing like it was, and he reciprocated that too, seeing her face blushing.

Both Makoto and Yumi finally had the chance to be alone, and share a kiss….

"What you are doing on my couch?"

""Argh!""

Immediately, Yumi jumps off Makoto's form, and he sits up straight, putting his hands to his knees, and saw the mischievous eyes of Rias looking towards the pair of them.

"So, what was going on? Did I interrupt your kissing time?"

"You just ruined it."

Makoto grumbled with annoyance, Rias having a troubled expression.

"Uuuu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. If you want to continue, then I will leave."

Makoto shook his head, and took his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"I-It doesn't matter, I need to go to class now. Goodbye Yumi-senpai, Buchou."

Makoto bows his head, and then leaves the room as Yumi had a slight scowl on her face, as Rias tilts her head to the side slowly.

"I see…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Hyoudou-kun's…private time. But Yumi, I am surprised that you have taken an interest in someone. I was worried that you wouldn't ever show any true emotions to someone else. But, seeing you with Hyoudou-kun, it seems like you're opening yourself up to him."

"It's because…I feel a certain connection with Makoto-kun, is all. I can't understand why, but I just feel like…he's been through something too…like me. I feel it. Is it weird that I feel like something has happened in his past?"

"No, I don't think so. If that's how you feel, but he had a normal upbringing with the Hyoudou's, didn't he?"

Yumi wasn't so sure about that.

She didn't know why, but she felt like he didn't have a normal upbringing.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Makoto and Lucy pack their things as Koneko silently walks out of the classroom, bypassing both of them. Instantly noticing her, Lucy gives a slight giggle.

"She's certainly like a Ninja, isn't she?"

"She's very silent anyway." Makoto agreed. "Koneko-chan's always been like that. Though, she seems to be even more silent lately. I wonder what's going on with her…?" Pondering didn't get him anywhere, so turned towards Lucy. "Hey Lucy-chan, are you still okay with me coming over on the weekend to play Persona 5?"

"Heck yeah, I wanna see all of the different relationships, so you don't even need to ask. Muuu, I couldn't even do the game and I wished that I would see some tasty blood...eeh, rather…it's very difficult. But, it isn't like that it has to be so bad that I end up being worried. But, first of all, I have to say that my favourite girl is Morgana-sama~ I really like Morgana-sama~"

"Really? Morgana, is a boy first of all, not a girl. But, my current fav is Futaba-chan, she's just so adorbes that I wanna bring her out into the world, and hug her all day long and then we can have weird babies or something~ Though Makoto-chan, the girl president I think she is, is also adorbes too~ But ooh, Ann-chan too! She's awesome! She can be my lover whenever she wants to be~ She's certainly captured my heart~ But maybe-"

"So, pretty much every girl, right?"

Makoto nodded shyly while twirling his fingers.

"That's right, I can't pick! They are all adorable in their own ways!"

"Hehe, you should just go the harem route then, if there is such a thing~"

"H-Harem route? That's something that Onii-chan would do…"

Lucy saw an opportunity and leaned closer, giving a slight smile on her face.

"Ooh, you've got to admit that the idea of a harem isn't so bad, is it~?"

"Y-You're saying that!?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm just saying, it can be done right. I mean, if you love all the girls right, then that's not a problem, is it? I'm sure that if it is Makoto-kun, he'd make a good harem and love everyone~ Hey, would Kiba-senpai be the alpha?"

Makoto's face flashes several shades of dark red as he briefly thought about a harem with Yumi in it. All of his years with Ise affected his mind too, and while mild and well mannered, even Makoto had a slight fantasy about it. He just wasn't as mad about it as Ise was, and if it didn't happen, then he was okay with that.

"I-I don't want to talk about this!"

Seeing that he was shivering and biting his bottom lip, Lucy knew that she had won and did get out of him some of his inner desires.

"Well, either way, Persona 5 huh~?"

"That's right! I haven't had much chance to play it yet with all of this Devil…I mean, with devilish homework, and such, I haven't had a chance to do anything at all! But damn, Futaba-chan is my girl! Don't know why, always had a thing for glasses wearing girls." Lucy was surprised, she didn't know that. "But yeah, like that's how I feel about it."

"I wanna date Morgana-sama though."

"That's a cat, though."

Makoto reminded while sweat dropping, but Lucy had shining eyes that weren't going to go away by any means.

"A damn fine one at that."

Makoto gave a weirded out expression as Lucy gained a dark blush on her cheeks.

"You're…very scary, aren't you?"

"Damn right, when it comes to my pretty kitty cat. I love Morgana-sama!"

"Why do you add 'sama' to his name?"

Makoto felt scared by now, seeing how Lucy looked pretty determined to be with him, and also show such a resolve for her, Morgana-sama, a cat from a video game that she apparently wanted to date…Makoto was going to withhold his judgement for the moment.

Makoto and Lucy were about to leave together, when Tsubaki came into the classroom, with her elegant walking. Makoto himself knew what was going to happen next, but Lucy was dumbfounded.

"Isn't she the student council Fuku-kaichou?"

"That's right. She's Shinra-senpai, no relation to Final Fantasy, unfortunately."

Makoto agreed, confusing Lucy even more than before.

"But, why is she here? Hasn't the student council girl…eeh, Nimura-san already left for the student council? I don't understand why she would be here now, Makoto-kun. What's going on? You've hung out in the student council lately, you'd know, right?"

He didn't want to talk about it.

He wished that he could speak about it, but since it was with a normal human, he wasn't able to do something like that. Makoto just wished that he would be able to do something like that with one of his closest friends, but he wasn't able to do something like that.

"I think that I would know about it anyway. I, just don't know what to think about it, honestly. She's the girl that I didn't think that I would come across. I can't really say why she is here. Maybe she's here for me again…and I thought I could get away…"

Lucy didn't quite catch the last part, and Makoto was glad for that too, since he didn't want to reveal anything that was going on inside of his head right now, he just didn't want to know what was going to happen when Lucy found out about his secret new life.

Tsubaki walked over towards Makoto, and bowed her head.

"Hyoudou-san, Kaichou wishes to see you."

He was dreading this, but he knew it was coming all the same as soon as he saw her.

"Kaichou-san huh…ooh, I was actually going to go out now…"

"It is imperative that you follow after me, please."

"At least she said please…" Muttering it out, Makoto released a breath. "Erm, maybe because I don't understand…that other part of me, I was under the impression that I would be able to do…eeh, you know, teens stuff?"

"That's right." Lucy defended, standing near Makoto himself. "I was also under this impression. Why can't he go and do whatever it is that he wants to do? He is a boy, not some kind of lapdog, that has to go there. I mean, has he done anything wrong?"

Tsubaki tilted her glasses up, meeting the eyes of Lucy.

"I'm sorry, I cannot discuss it openly, so I am afraid that I won't be able to speak about it. Also, I think that because it is Hyoudou-san here, we have to leave immediately. Kaichou wishes to go over something's too."

"Right…I see, I suppose that I have to go, right?"

"Kaichou said that it was important that we leave immediately, that's right."

Makoto took in a full lung full of air, then turned to Lucy to deliver bad news.

"Seems like I'm being summoned again. Ugh, me and my time at the student council. You help them once, and they always come back for your assistance. Seems like I'm not going to be able to get away, am I?"

"Makoto-kun…I know that you're lying." Makoto held his head downwards, wishing that he didn't get caught out by her. "I know that you are because you're a very bad liar, and I know that you have your reasons. Don't worry Makoto-kun, whatever is happening, know that you can talk with me anytime about it, okay? I'll always be beside you and help you. You're like my best friend ever. Since coming to this town, Makoto-kun has been helping me and vice versa, so if you need help, don't be afraid to ask me, alright? I'll always come and help you…even if I don't understand what's going on, you can count on me. Don't worry about anything like that."

Hearing that was enough to make Makoto smile, and gave a thankful smile right towards Lucy herself.

"I'm glad that I have a friend like you, Lucy-chan."

"Hehe~ Silly~ Don't worry about such things~ Anyway, go along with Shinra-senpai, and see what she and Kaichou wants too."

Makoto nodded, bowed his head, then left together with Tsubaki.

* * *

As they walked together, Makoto took in a breath, and just smiled softly to himself.

"You know, I could've come myself."

Makoto got Tsubaki's attention like this, drawing her eyes to go towards his.

"Kaichou insisted that I came along with you, to collect you. That is all. I came on her order."

He figured that it would be like that.

It just made sense for that to happen. Kaichou was the type to do something like that.

"I see…well, regardless. What does she want me to do to? I did all of the homework she set me, even though I thought that was quite unfair, considering that I didn't know anything about the Underworld at that point."

"I think that was the entire point."

Tsubaki revealed with a dry emotionless face.

Makoto tilted his head with a confused expression.

"I don't understand, how was it? I didn't know, and I ended up staying really late with Millicas-san."

At the name, Tsubaki paused her walking…

But then she continued and breathed out.

"So, you gained the help from Millicas-sama?"

Again, Makoto didn't know why she was called 'Millicas-sama' since she was just a girl to her. Though, he could understand a little more, since she seemed to be a big deal with Rias too, and he knew she was a Master, though he still didn't know how that was possible.

"That's right. Is there something wrong with that? Oh, she also said don't tell Kaichou-san that either."

She shook her head strongly.

"Nothing like that, I wouldn't say that it was like that. It is just, Millicas-sama is quite…no, how to say it…I didn't think that she would warm up to you so quickly. Perhaps, because she is new to this world, she came across a former human and wished to see what it would be like for a reincarnated Devil to go through his new life? And I won't tell her anything."

"That's, actually quite depressing, Fuku-kaichou. It makes it sound like she only helped me because she wanted to study me like some animal. Is that what you're trying to hint at right now? If it is, I can't say that I like it. In fact, I don't know what to think about it."

"I wouldn't take it personally. She isn't doing it to offend. She's merely doing it to learn. Though, for her to help you, it must mean that she likes you. I would take it as a compliment more than anything else. Millicas-sama is quite the unique girl, after all."

"And, you? Are you unique too?"

"I'm merely someone who is connected with Kaichou, that's all. I owe many things to Kaichou, and intend to serve her too."

"Oh? You owe things to her? Why is that?"

At the question, Tsubaki thought to herself for a few moments, and didn't reveal anything, preferring to keep quiet.

Makoto eyed her up for a few moments, but shrugged his shoulders, and then sighed openly.

"Did I offend you?"

Since she silenced herself, he was sure that he had done something wrong to her.

"No, I just didn't want to reveal anything about myself. It isn't interesting anyway. My past isn't that interesting, I wouldn't worry about offending me. It would take quite a few things to offend me. Besides, unlike your Onii-sama, I do not find you offensive. Like, spying on clubs changing for their practices, and other things of that nature."

"I see…so, you don't like Onii-chan?"

That's what he got from Tsubaki, who just seemed to be dismissive of Ise all together.

"It isn't like I hate him. I hate his actions on other girls. He disrupts their privacy of changing. He leers at them openly, and also makes it difficult for them to do anything. Hyoudou-kun is different to your Onii-sama. Hyoudou-san is quite rude, vulgar, and also has different actions that makes me quiver inside of my body. I do, not like his actions."

"I can understand that, you can have that opinion. But, Onii-chan is a good person too. You, don't have to worry about Onii-chan going too far, I will keep Onii-chan under safe lock and eye. You know what I mean?"

She carefully nodded her head, and continued walking with Makoto himself.

* * *

Once making it to the clubroom, Makoto and Tsubaki enter without restrictions.

Seeing Sona there, Makoto immediately walked over, and got something out of his bag as he witnessed the other members in the club looking towards him, even Saji was there, but he wasn't doing anything due to Tomoe giving him icy dagger glares.

"Here, I did everything that you wished for me to do."

Sona looked curious for a few moments, then took the book and papers that came with it, examining them in fine detail.

"Well, it does seem like you've completed the required tasks. Hold on, allow me to go over them."

Sona looked over them in even finer detail, and took out a pen.

While she was doing that, Makoto felt like he was going to die. He just felt so weirded out, like he was being studied by a girl that was essentially only a few years old than him, yet also felt like he was in front of a teacher deciding his future.

It was an extreme way of thinking, but that's how Makoto felt about the situation.

Finishing what she needed to do, Sona coughed into her hand.

"Yes, it seems that you've scored in the 90 percent range. With 33 right out of 36 questions, I have to dub this a success."

"Yes! Nailed it!"

"What!? I only got 9 right when I did it!"

While Makoto was pleased for himself, Saji was very pissed off, and went to say something, but Tomoe yelled "Fucker!" and pulled him down to the chair, holding onto his shoulders, and gave them a very harsh squeeze.

"Look, Saji. I said it before, don't mess with the Shota. He's adorable, and cute. Don't make anything weird, and cause me to cause you pain. I will have to resort to violence if you make me do something like that, you know what I mean Saji-kun?"

It was venom.

She was very venomous right now.

He didn't know what to think, and only stayed silent. He was going to cry if she was going to have her way with him, he didn't want something like that to happen to him, Tomoe was very scary with her Shotacon ways.

"In either case, Hyoudou-kun. I think that this is quite satisfactory for a member of my Onee-sama's peerage." Makoto wasn't sure what she meant by 'peerage' but didn't get a chance to say anything as Kaichou held out a bag. "This, also contains leaflets."

It was like stating the obvious to Makoto, even though he knew what it was.

"Leaflets for what exactly?"

Sona reached into the bag, and pulled one out. Immediately, he was shown a leaflet was actually quite surprising that he had seen it before. It was the same one that he had when Serafall gave it him too.

"This is, a leaflet to summon members of the Leviathan peerage, or you I should say, since most of her peerage don't do this anymore, though Onee-sama doesn't even have a full peerage anyway, and has spaces free."

"Look, what's a peerage? People keep dropping these words on me, and I don't understand them at all."

Makoto wanted answers.

He hated being kept in the dark, he honestly didn't even know what she was talking about now. It just didn't make sense everything that they were dumping on him, he just didn't understand everything that was going on with his life now.

"All in due time, Hyoudou-kun." Sona revealed the ever so faintest hints of a smile. "Do not be concerned, you'll eventually learn when there's a Stray Devil that pops up. Until then, just assume that it is a group of members under a leader. That would be a great way to think about it. Yes, that's a good way of thinking about it. Now, the leaflets. You need to go and deliver them. It is essential for all beginner Devils to do this. Once you've completed this task, in a few days, you'll be able to become someone who goes on contracts. Onee-sama has already told me to make sure that you're well looked after, or she'd have my…well, I won't go into specific details. Let's just say that you'll be going with your Onii-sama for this portion of the new path that you've been set on. How does that sound?"

"Great to me! I love working with Onii-chan!"

"Good attitude. Yes, you'll be meeting Hyoudou-san soon, and then you'll be delivering leaflets. Though it is just delivering leaflets, it is also apart of being a Devil too. It might seem bland, boring, and something that you do not wish to do, but this is what is also important to learning the essentials."

"R-Right…b-by the way, have you found out anything about my Sacred Gear?"

At the question, Sona adopted an apologetic face.

"There are a few Sacred Gear's that have abilities of manifesting creatures. One is used for shooting out energy attacks, and other things. One is a smokescreen type ability, and so on and so forth. I haven't been able to discern which is which yet. I'll be also devising testing for you in the near future to see what your Sacred Gear actually does. Until then, perhaps you can try it yourself? Under supervision of course. Because we don't know what it does, it could just cause it to fly at your opponents or something else. We haven't a clue yet, so it is going to be difficult to discern what it is going to be."

While Makoto felt down about it, he wasn't going to dissuade himself and keep going forward.

"Right, I understand."

Sona nodded and witnessed his face turning downwards slightly into a thinking position.

* * *

It was night, and Makoto headed along with Ise to deliver leaflets. While he rode on his bike, Makoto sat on the back, and held onto him. Since Sona allowed Makoto to go with Ise, it also gave him the chance to spend time with Makoto himself, and Ise himself. Brothers that get to spend time together. In ways, he was glad that Ise was a Devil too. That certainly did lessen the blow of him being a Devil too. Though, the way that he died, he wasn't a fan of that…if he had the right information. He didn't know much on how Ise died, but knew it was a Fallen Angel for certain since Yumi told him something like that too.

"So, what happened in the club today Onii-chan? I heard from Yumi-senpai that she was going to be taking you there, so what's going on with that Onii-chan? Did you and Buchou-san end up doing things together."

Makoto asked as he delivered one of the leaflets.

"Yeah, I was totally inducted into the group! Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan too! Though delivering leaflets sucks, at least we get to do it together, huh!" Makoto smiled weakly, Ise not seeing that. "But, why are you being so quiet all of a sudden? Is something going on Makoto?"

"No, I was just thinking about what happened since becoming a Devil. You didn't tell me what happened with you…I mean, with Amano-san. She was the Fallen Angel that ended your life, wasn't she?"

It was quite the hard thing to hear from Makoto. Wanting to know what happened on the date.

"She…Makoto, we ended the date. It was, good. The date was good. We were at the park…and now I remember what happened. I didn't think that it would be happening to me. But I saw her transform into a winged creature…some kind of anime or something. She then said something about a Sacred Gear as she killed me. Stabbing me through the stomach."

"I see…I'm sorry that happened…"

Apologizing from the bottom of his heart, he knew that whatever Yuuma did to him, truly was devastating just by the way how he seemed to tense upon even talking about it.

Rather than discuss that further, Ise changed the subject.

"So, how long have you known? I mean, you didn't seem surprised with what Buchou said this morning, and you bolted out the door pretty quickly too. I mean, Buchou said that you were the same as us, right? That's right, isn't it?"

"I have known since Monday…because, I was killed on Sunday too."

Ise was naturally shocked at the news, twisting his head to meet Makoto's own head as he paused the bike.

"Y-You were? Who did it?"

At the question, Makoto's different coloured eyes looked at Ise sadly, and with that, he knew that his younger brother was having a difficult time with dealing with what happened, wanting to support him anyway that he could support the boy himself.

"It was a man in a fedora, and a woman with blue hair. I think their names were Dohnaseek and Kalawarner. Beyond that, I don't know anything about them. It was…honestly, I was having fun with Yumi-senpai. I had been waiting for it for ages now. But then, they came…the Fallen Angels came, and ruined that. I wasn't able to do something like being with it attacking me. Yumi-senpai was very valiant, and came to my defence, saving me from being attacked. But, then she was cornered, and I jumped in front of the attack before it could stab her…y-you know, like a real man would? That's what you said that time, wasn't it? You said that if a girl is being attacked, a man should step in and defend her with everything that he had within him? That's what I did Onii-chan…I did my best to protect her…and I did, but I ended up dying because of it, though I saved Yumi-senpai so, that's a good thing in my eyes."

Ise carefully nodded, giving Makoto's hair a pet.

"That's right, I did say something like that. You're right, Makoto, that's exactly what you should do."

"Thanks…yeah, that's what happened. I was stabbed, and then I was reborn as a Devil."

"Not under Buchou, right?"

Makoto shook his head as a flash of Serafall entered his mind briefly, before turning back to Ise himself.

"Not Buchou-san. Someone else. Someone called Serafall-san. I don't know much about her, and only know that she is my Master. It was that girl that appeared on Monday at home and said those weird things. She was, there, and then she left the other day, and now I'm on my own, with Kaichou-san looking after me, and taking over until Sera-tan can make it back. Kaichou-san is okay I suppose, though I could do without a homework on top of my normal homework. Anyway, Onii-chan…on Monday night, I was attacked again."

"Makoto!? What happened?! Y-You're okay right!?"

The brotherly affection Ise held for him, make Makoto smile immensely.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am okay. Don't worry about me Onii-chan…but, the person that attacked me, was a person…that was something called a stray, which I don't know much about that, and he attacked me. He had this weird sword, of light I think. And then there was his gun…Onii-chan. I didn't have a choice…I didn't have a choice, and I had to do it…I had to do it Onii-chan, I didn't have a choice…I didn't have a choice, and I ended up doing it…Onii-chan, I'm so sorry, that I am like this now…"

"Makoto, what's going on? What happened?"

Makoto's eyes turned sadder by the second, while Makoto himself felt crappy about his situation, he didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

"I was…I had to shoot that person dead…I was scared. He came at me, so I didn't have a choice but to shoot that person. As it killed him, I didn't know what I am supposed to do…Ise-nii, it was horrible…I don't know what happened after that…it was just…Sera-tan came and said it was okay…but, I still think about it. Killing, I turned to that after everything that happened. It was horrible Onii-chan, it really was horrible."

"I see…don't worry Makoto. You did something good, saving yourself. But it must've taken balls to do that. yeah, that's a good thing Makoto, you saved yourself. Haha, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to defend yourself. But you did, I'm proud of you."

It seemed like Ise was proud of him…but Makoto was shocked, and perplexed at the same time. He just admitted to killing someone, yet Ise said he was proud. How could he be proud of someone killing someone else?

"B-But, didn't you hear that I just killed someone…"

"I'd rather you kill them, then they kill you, Makoto." Ise explained as his hand petted the top of his head. "Look, I don't understand this Devils life now, but I understand my Otouto. You're a gentle person, who wouldn't hurt others needlessly. If you had to kill someone, then that person must've been truly evil. You don't have to worry, Makoto. You're a good person, and because of your strength, I know that I will also be able to deal with my new life too. Besides, I've got my Otouto to be a Devil with! This surely will just bring us closer!"

Makoto gained a light smile on his lips, nodding his head.

"S-So, it is alright, then?"

"Of course! You defended yourself, that's all there is too it. You didn't go out to try and kill this guy, right?" Makoto nodded as his eyes held back some tears. "Then, you've got no guilt to worry about. Besides, now that I'm a Devil too, and know you are, I won't allow anything to touch you. I'll definitely defend you!"

"A-And me too…I will defend Onii-chan with everything that I have gotten inside of me."

The two brothers shared a small smile on their lips, making a declaration to protect the other if anything should happen. That, made Makoto feel better, and Ise was glad that he was able to help his younger brother.

* * *

When Makoto returned home, he went straight to his bedroom as Ise went to his own bedroom as well, where he saw Princess sitting on his bed, pawing at something. He cocked his head to the side at the cats actions.

"Princess, what have you gotten?"

"Nyaaaa~"

She meowed as he looked closer at the object.

Thanks to his Devils sight, he was able to see quite well in the dark, and he saw that it was a large box. At least, it was in height anyway. It was as tall as his bed was, and it was on his bed so he went over to it, and curiously looked at it.

"A package…for me? Who would send me anything?"

Asking aloud didn't do anything, so Makoto lifted the large box.

Though it was a little heavy, his new found strength allowed him to lift it up, placing it down onto the ground.

On the top of the box, he found a letter being there. Since it wasn't tapped to the box, it was just laying there, and with the tiniest breath, it could be blown away. Actually, Makoto was shocked that it didn't fall off when he was removing it off his bed.

More questions came to him as he reached out, taking the note, tearing open the envelop after reading 'To Makoto' on the front of it.

Opening the letter, Makoto examined the contents to himself without saying anything.

[To Makoto. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. Here, some gifts from me to make your life a little better. But, don't tell anyone.]

Though it was a short letter, Makoto noticed that on the bottom of the letter, was a nicely drawn white rose.

His head felt a little dizzy for a moment as he stared at the white rose, recalling something from his past.

" _White rose…I remember a white rose that was…it couldn't be that girl, could it? I haven't seen her in years…does that mean she's back in town now…?_ "

Makoto inspected the letter again and again, but he couldn't find any signature.

He didn't even see a return address either so he couldn't send any letter back either. He looked all over the box to see if there was anything else there that could lead him to the sender of the box, and note. Though he had a good idea, he wasn't confident on who had done it, but he was determined to find out who had done it, he wasn't going to give up until he found something that lead him to the person who did send it.

"Nyaaaaa~"

He heard the cat meowing so he looked and saw that she was pawing the large box again. He didn't want to waste anymore time in just examining the box, so he had to get into the box, only to quell the inner curiousness that he had.

"Might as well see what's inside, right Princess?"

"Nyaaaaa~"

He presumed that's what she meant when saying "Yes!" so he practically tore the box open, and revealed inside many different things to his eyes.

"W-Whoa, that's…and that is…wow, I haven't even gotten one of those yet…b-but, that's also…hehehe, this is really…"

He was baffled, and excited at the same time.

He couldn't choose between the two which he was.

What he found was, many different types of games he had meant to get. Collectables that he wouldn't ever be able to afford. Light Novels, and Manga he had meant to get too but didn't have the money for.

There wasn't one thing in the box that he didn't like.

It was filled with everything and even things Makoto had forgotten about, to get that he hadn't had time for since becoming a Devil. His excitement came over him, so he held the cat in his arms, and began swaying around.

"Seems like we have a guardian Angel, or is it Devil now? Is that right Princess? Aaah, it seems like someone out there cares about me like that~ Hmmm, I wonder if it is that person…well, they did show weird things during that time…I just thought that it was fakey stuff, but now thinking about it…will I see that person again…?"

Makoto was happy…

For the first time in a genuine while, he was happy.

Since becoming a Devil, Makoto had been going through one thing after the other, and hadn't had a chance to just be, him. He didn't have anything that he was still him to do in his life. He wasn't able to do anything that he wanted. His time was monopolized by people that he didn't even really talk too before becoming a Devil.

He swayed his body, and shook it as the cat snuggled against his chest.

"Yay for us, right Princess~ We get Manga, Light Novels, and other things too~ There's even an anime shirt with my waifu~ How awesome is that~ I can't believe that someone has given me something like this~"

Makoto continued to dance around with his cat, enjoying himself, allowing himself to relax for the first time in a while.

Outside of his window, at a distant building, someone was looking into the room, seeing Makoto having a smile on his face, and dancing. In turn, the persons face that was covered in shadows lifted up, and just watched Makoto being happy.

* * *

A few days later, Makoto walked towards the student council room, once again. This time, he was being escorted by Tsubaki once again. It seemed to be the normal now that she would come for him. he didn't know why, since he would just go anyway, but Kaichou thought it would be good if they did go together.

"Fuku-kaichou, am I doing leaflets again this time too?"

To his question, Tsubaki shook her head.

"This time, you'll be doing a contract, your first one, isn't it?"

"Yes! I get to do a contract!"

Tsubaki widened her eyes at the sudden shift of his tone.

"You seem to have brightened up for the past few days."

Tsubaki couldn't help but notice this, seeing how he had changed his attitude, at least somewhat anyway.

"Onii-chan said that I wasn't a bad person for doing what I did with that stray guy. Because Onii-chan said it, I knew it was true. Because Onii-chan is a good person too, and he said I wasn't a bad person for doing that."

"Do you always believe everything he says?"

It wasn't meant to be a harsh comment, only a shrewdly observed observation.

Makoto to her surprise, shook his head.

"No, I don't always. Just when Onii-chan is speaking passionately. If he said spying on girls was for the good of a teen boys life, then I wouldn't believe him. I can tell when Onii-chan is being truthful with kindness, and being truthful with naughty intentions."

"I see, then that's how it is."

Tsubaki duly noted to herself, and thought about what he said.

To Makoto, it seemed like she was happy enough with that answer, and it did make him feel good.

However, there was something that was nagging him, something that he wouldn't be able to get over since he was just a naturally curious person.

"By the way Fuku-kaichou, why is it that you come for me each day?"

"Hmmm?"

Tsubaki seemed to be playing innocent, and just hummed.

Makoto cocked his head sideways.

"Shinra-senpai? Are you dodging the question?"

"No, I simply don't know how else to put it. I just am the one that Kaichou sends. It isn't anything other than that. it wasn't like I opted to do this for myself. It was just the luck of the draw, I guess you would put it. Though, would you rather have Meguri?"

"No thank you! You're good! No Meguri-senpai please! I don't need her thanks! She is very scary!"

Makoto spluttering words made Tsubaki crack the ever so slightest of smiles.

"Then, you should be pleased that it is myself that has come for you. Meguri is very…she can be very frightening to say the least. I cannot deny something like that, it really can be a scary thing, Meguri that is. She has that effect on people."

"Don't you mean, Shota's like me?"

"I wasn't going to mention it like that, but yes. That's how it is."

Makoto felt weirded out, but followed Tsubaki regardless.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the clubroom, entering without a worry in the world.

As soon as he walked in, Makoto saw that there was a circle on the ground that had different characters, letters, and other things like that around it. Something you'd find in the occult, and it worried him that something was going to happen.

"Tsubaki, please get the magic circle ready."

Sona ordered Tsubaki who bowed her head immediately.

"Yes, Kaichou. Hyoudou-kun, please come to the centre of the magic circle."

Tsubaki tells Makoto to come by using her hand.

The way she moved her hand was quite, nice, compared to how she usually talks.

Makoto walked to the centre of the circle, and just looked around at all of the peoples eyes on him. He was just glad that Saji, wasn't there today. And even Tomoe wasn't there either. In fact, besides Tsubaki, and Sona, only Ruruko was present. He didn't know where they were, and honestly, he wasn't sure if he minded anymore since he was too excited to become able to do contracts.

"Hyoudou-kun, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

For a rare bout of mood swings, she seemed to be smiling.

That, made Makoto smile too.

"I see…then, I'm glad that it has finished! To be honest, it was getting pretty tiring handing out leaflets day by day. So, to be able to finish is a pretty good thing for me! I'm glad that I was able to finish this now!"

Sona nodded, and then continued while giving a stone stare.

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Yes, Shinra-senpai said that I would be doing a contract, today? Is that right?"

Sona inclined her head as she briefly cleaned her glasses.

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. Since you're not a part of my family, my peerage and whatnot, the contracts went through Onee-sama, who said that this would be perfect for you since this person has been asking after you specifically, unexpectedly considering that she…well, it doesn't matter."

Makoto didn't catch much of what she said at the end, only catching that Sona was indeed in contact with Serafall, when he wasn't in contact with her. In fact, he hadn't heard from her since meeting in his room that one day before she left permanently.

"So, you're in contact with Sera-tan?"

Sona twitched when Makoto used the nickname that Serafall told him to give.

"That's right, we make frequent contact with one another. Because she wishes for progress reports on you."

"Ooh right…s-say, since you are in contact with her, can't I also contact her too? She is my…whatever now, isn't she?"

"I suppose that could be arranged. Yes, I don't see why not. I'm sure she'd love to see her new member again, she's always asking about you, and your welfare and all of that other stuff. Yes, I think that's how it is."

Makoto was glad that he could have something like that.

He did want to talk with her again, since he was, immensely wanting to ask her something's that he wouldn't be able to ask Sona. Not that Sona was horrible, but she was, difficult to converse with. She seemed to have a barrier around her, and wouldn't drop it for anything in the world.

Tsubaki who is inside the circle is casting something as Ruruko watches on silently.

Then, the magic circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"So, what does this thing do?"

Makoto was the one to ask for himself, turning towards Sona for answers, who gave one while smiling dryly.

"Tsubaki is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic circle. Since it is the personal one of Serafall-nee-sama, that's how it is. It is going to be a little while longer than normal. But do not be concerned, it shouldn't take that long."

It seemed plausible for that to be the case.

Makoto knew that it was something of a family crest. He knew that it was, and he guessed that while Sona and Serafall were sisters, they had different carved seals and family crests. And if they didn't, then he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

So for people who are trying to summon him, and for people who want to make a contract with him, this sign represents his symbol.

So, the activation of the so-called demonic power is related to this.

He thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic powers when you first become a Devil, and then using demonic power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic circle after that.

Demonic powers intrigued Makoto because of what he had heard what they could do. He wished to use them too. He heard that he could use elements with demonic powers, like magic. Though, when mentioning magic, Makoto heard it was different from demonic powers. But no one specified how that was.

"Hyoudou-kun, put your palms towards here."

Makoto put his left hand towards Kaichou, just like she said. She writes something on his palm with her fingers. He guessed that it was a charm or something else like that. But then he saw that on his hand, it was a circle. She was drawing a magic circle, or a crest. A families crest, perhaps.

Then his palm glows.

There is a circular symbol, a magic circle engraved in his hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

"Well, that's certainly useful, I can't deny that."

Breathing out with a timid face, Makoto saw Sona gesturing towards Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, are you ready?"

"Yes, Kaichou."

Tsubaki steps out the magic circle, leaving Makoto behind.

"Now stand in the centre."

Makoto stands at the centre of the magic circle like she urges him to.

Then the magic circle starts to make a stronger glow.

Inside of his body, he could feel something…like the magic circle and his body were resonating with one another. Almost, it seemed like Makoto was being pulled somewhere else, and that place wasn't a place he'd want to go through, he had a slight bad vibe.

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes, I will do my best Kaichou-san."

"Good response. Now, get going!"

Though he wasn't accepting his Devil side, not just yet, he didn't have anything else to do, he didn't know what else to do. For now, he was a so called unwilling participant in being whatever he was now. Being a Devil still wasn't exactly a thrilling thing for him.

The magic circle starts to glow even stronger. It looks like he's getting teleported there instantly.

There are many lights which are covering his body. Makoto closed his eyes because of the brightness. He was sure that the next time that he opened his eyes, he would be wherever he was being sent.

He then felt a weird sensation coming over his body as lights danced around him. Then, with a flash, Makoto teleported away.

* * *

When Makoto came to his client's home, his eyes opened and he saw that the instant that he opened his eyes, he was in a girls bedroom.

It was clearly a girls bedroom by the wallpaper being pink with unicorns on it. He saw some books on tennis, but he didn't pay attention to that. his eyes looked around, and he saw a large bed, fit for a Queen. It certainly was big enough. The room was easily triple the size of his bedroom.

But then he noticed something else…

He saw a poster of him.

He saw himself, on the wall in a poster. From the looks of it, it was taken not that long ago. He didn't remember the picture himself, but it was up close, so it wasn't a creepy stalker picture that was taken from a distance…but still, it wasn't normal.

He looked around more, as fear was slowly coming over him.

He saw some more things that had his face on it. Like pictures on walls, and even on the roof too, right above the bed of the presumed girl who owned the room. But, he didn't see the girl at all, he couldn't see anyone like that.

" _Shit…this is weird…w-where did Kaichou-san send me?_ " Asking himself didn't get any answers so he looked for the door. " _Gotta get out of here before something happens to me…this is going to end with my death. I've seen the movies, and this is what is happening to me! I'm going to end up dead on this girls trophy wall, aren't I!? Fuck this! I'm out of here!_ "

Makoto wasn't going to stay there anymore, and rushed for the door as fast as his legs could possibly carry him.

Finding it, he opened it…

"Hello there, Makoto-kyun~ I've been expecting you~"

Makoto took a fearful step back as the woman entered the room.

Who entered was Kiyome Abe, the person who Makoto knew was a huge fan of his, a very scary fan of his.

She was wearing what appeared to be a cowgirls outfit, with a hat and everything. She even had the tassels dangling from her very short skirt. She even had a fake cat on her shoulder, which confused Makoto even more.

Now, it made sense why there was many things of him littered around the room.

But the question he begs for an answer was…why was he sent here of all places!? Did karma have something against him!?

"Abe-senpai…why am I here…y-you know about Devils…r-right?"

He knew it was stupid since it left his left.

But Kiyome was there to answer it regardless.

"Fufufu, the day I found out Makoto-kyun was a Devil, I couldn't help but have my imagination blown. Though I usually am frightened by Devils that might want my soul, Makoto-kyun already took my heart, so he could have my soul too~ I heard about Devils having contracts, and I pulled out all the stops, and begged to have you all to myself. It was a struggle, and I owe your King a few things later on, but Makoto-kyun, guess who gets to have you all to herself~?"

The colour from Makoto's face drained as fear appeared on his face.

"…This is probably a stupid question, but I'm not going to die, right?"

He felt even stupider if that was possible for asking the question.

Kiyome raised fingers to her lips, winking which made Makoto take a few steps backwards towards the bed, not wanting to be touched by this Shotacon. He was even more frightened of her, than he was of someone else…like Meguri for an example.

"Oooh, don't worry Makoto-kyun, I wouldn't ever kill you. Don't worry, I'm here for you now. Think of me as Onee-sama."

"I have many names for you, and none of them are Onee-sama."

Kiyome adopted a cute pout on her lips, twitching her upper body which made her boobs jiggle. Being a man, Makoto was enamoured by her breasts for a few seconds, before turning his eyes downwards shyly.

"Ooh sweetie pie~ Don't be so worried, it isn't like I am going to do anything to you that you're not going to like. I'm just going to be enjoying me some Shota alone time. We don't get any at school, and it hurts my feelings. So, I want to become a part of your life now, and shower the Devil-kun before me in sexy affection…ooh, speaking of sexy affection~"

Kiyome grabbed a control from the side, and pressed play.

The song 'I'm too sexy' came on as Makoto looked at Kiyome with teary eyes as he backed away, only to slip and land on the bed, with his body cowering away from Kiyome's in immense fear.

He saw Kiyome teasingly winking towards him as she played with the cowgirl jacket, almost teasingly. Bending over, Makoto got a good shot of her cleavage, before she rose up again, allowing her breasts to jiggle around in her very tight looking shirt.

"I'm, too sexy for this jacket~ Too sexy for this jacket~ So sexy it chafes~"

Kiyome threw the jacket off her body, revealing her body to the shaking like a leaf Makoto, who was left alone with this Shotacon.

"That doesn't rhyme!"

Kiyome didn't care, and continued to dance quite alluringly actually. If it was anyone else, Makoto wouldn't be so scared…no, if it was Meguri, he would be.

"I'm too sexy for this hat~" Kiyome lifts the hat off her head, and twirls around while swaying her body sexily. "I'm too sexy for this hat, what do you think about that~?"

Kiyome hungrily threw the hat in his direction, which hit his body, landing on his top half, and then fell down to the ground.

"I'm immensely scared! That's what I think about it!"

Kiyome blows a kiss towards him, as he sheds a fearful tear.

The fake cat that she had on her shoulders then was lifted upwards, and held it out in front of her. Makoto watched as she placed her lips to the fake cats head, sending a naughty wink in his direction while shaking her body left and right, her breasts dancing in her already tight shirt.

"I'm too sexy for this cat~ This poor little pussy, this poor pussy cat~"

"Why would you be too sexy for a cat? I am scared!"

Kiyome winked, and then threw away the cat, discarding it as she moved closer to Makoto's body, who cringed.

She then puts a hand to her top, and teasingly lifts it up. Makoto's eyes bulge as she continues her little dance routine, which admittingly wasn't that bad, if it wasn't done by a crazed Shotacon!

"I'm too sexy for this shirt~ So sexy it hurts~"

Makoto shed more tears as she lifted her shirt off her body, tossing it to the ground. Thankfully, to his sanity, she was wearing a bra. On her bottom, she lifted her skirt, Makoto shaking his head and begged.

"Please don't! Please stop! I'm quite scared right now!"

Kiyome pouted, placing a hand to her breast.

"Aren't you interested in this? Don't you wanna see what's underneath?"

"Waaah…n-no, I'm okay thanks! I-I mean, you're really pretty, but please don't go further! I might keel over and die inside of my body!"

Kiyome pouted even further and moved closer to Makoto. Makoto went to scramble to his feet, but Kiyome possessed unknown speed, crossing the distance, and threw herself on his hips, straddling his body as she moved up and down, putting a hand to his shirt.

"Yahoo! Like a real cowgirl, right!? I'm gonna ride this cowboy for all he's worth~!"

Makoto cringed as she continued to bounce on his lap, and he felt his…soldier raising to attention. He willed it away, but he couldn't will it away, he just hoped that she didn't comment on it or he'd die of embarrassment.

"Please…w-why did you summon me…? W-What is it that I'm supposed to do for you exactly!?"

Kiyome moistens her lips with her tongue, igniting scary thoughts in the young boys mind.

"I mean, I did summon you officially to help with my homework, but I can't be bothered with that now. So, why don't we do some naughty stuff~ Want Onee-sama to wash your body~? Your tight body~"

Makoto felt like dying on the inside.

He felt like he was going to be touched in places that he didn't want to be. Her eyes were ready to cling to him, and ready to do something to him. Makoto felt like he was going to be touched in places that he didn't want to be touched in by Kiyome.

"…Are you going to rape me?"

Kiyome's face adopted a scary smile.

"Fufu, not at all sweetie~ We're just going to have a little fun~"

"I need an adult…"

He whimpered, trying to comprehend what he was going to do.

Kiyome leaned closer and closer, a naughty smile appearing on her face.

"I am an adult Makoto-kyun~"

"Waaaah…"

Makoto lost all hope at that moment.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, seems like there are some people in town spying on dear Makoto, but for what purpose would they be doing this? Ise finally knows he's a Devil, and Princess is one the warpath, even Rias is frightened of her. Millicas, and Makoto have a small bonding session, as do Yumi and Makoto who almost end up kissing, though Rias interrupted them. Makoto and Ise also have a heart to heart about Makoto killing that Stray Exorcist a few chapters ago, and big bro reassures Makoto that he's a good person, helping him move past that now. Also, seems like someone is sending Makoto some gifts…but who is that? Makoto has been cornered by Kiyome…this isn't good for him. What's going to happen now?**

 **Now, onto the familiar! Wow, it was a nice response, so thanks for everyone that voted! I kinda expected Tiamat to be on top, but I didn't expect Kunou to get as many votes as she did. But Kunou got a fair few votes too, so in response to that, and with some great ideas from both reviewers, and PM's alike, I've been able to come up with plauisble explanations for both of them to become his familiar, one being a normal familiar, and one being a pact partner, like Asia has with her sprite dragon, and Fafnir respectably, and it will be fun when Tiamat wants a price for being summoned.**

 **Next chapter introduces our fav, at least one of my favourite, characters! So, expect a certain nun to appear next chapter, and Makoto has a solo 'fight' with a Fallen Angel, so look forward to that! Until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Le Fay. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat. (WIP)**


	5. A cute nun, and a scared Fallen Angel!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; He surely needed to bring something like that.**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Yeah, she's one of my favourite characters, I always have a certain love for healing girls anyway, but when with a personality like Asia, and how she looks, she's one of my fav characters. Hmmm, indeed, who could've been watching Makoto then...? We'll have to wait, and see. Speculation is welcome though. Tiamat is gonna frighten the shit out of Ise, isn't he? Yeah, I could see Yasaka liking Makoto. I can't remember a single time when Kunou's father was mentioned either. Hehe, God, keep Serafall away, she would start the next three ice ages. Futaba is quite a good girl, I went for her on my first playthrough, and didn't regret it either. Ooh God, that would be funny. Serafall on that would be funny, Asia on mortal combat, that would be too funny, and her being amazing at it, the girl that doesn't like fighting, is the best at fighting games, funny times ahead~**

 **Ryner; You do make a valid point there.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Well, we'll have to wait and see what was happening there, right~? Seems like Princess is quite the naughty girl as of late, even attacking Rias, though she'll probably have her own reasons for doing something like that, and it was used for some comedy too which is always good~ Princess owned everything, didn't she? She's got the males bar Makoto under her paw, and she's frightened Rias, a High Class Devil. What is next for this girls agenda? Hehe, it seems that she might feel a little something something for the blonde and black haired boy. Yumi and Makoto just have some cute chemistry together, and are able to get close to one another like they are. I know, Rias you interrupted it...she won't be doing that forever though. Ah, thanks~ Maybe I will one day~ Hehe, Lucy and Makoto still have quite the good friendship, even if there's a certain, something going on right now with his life. Hmm, you got a clue? Maybe there was something in the last chapter, we'll have to wait and see what's going on with Lucy, if anything at all, and she does support him, and will continue supporting him as the story goes on, in her own ways. Makoto is quite in the dark, pretty much no one is telling him anything, though Yumi and Millicas are helping him the best that they can. I thought that it would be up to Ise for the job. Yumi would've been a good choice too, but I thought that only someone that's known Makoto for his entire life, well at least while he's been with the Hyoudou's, would be able to help him out, and it bonds them together too which is always good~ Hmm, could be. We'll have to wait and see what's going on with that~ No, not this time, but he will be appearing soon. Someone far worse has come (at least in Makoto's eyes) and has terrorized him extremely, at least that's what is heavily implied this chapter, and I haven't decided if she is gonna be in either harem yet. Oh, don't say that, it could be great, I just don't have much chance to write, never mind read, but when I do get the chance, I will read it.**

 **HolyKnightX; Aah, thank you very much~ Ah, so you got that reference then~? That's good~ He will recover, as the arc goes on, and shows how he matures too. Be very wary of the shotacon...very scary indeed.**

 **Harem Master123; Life surely does hate him. Serafall either didn't know she was like that, or she didn't think that Kiyome would go...as she did. Princess doesn't hate Makoto and his Mom, and she won't hate Asia when they are introduced either, I mean how can anyone hate Asia? She's too sweet. You're right about that, and it was quite implied that he was gonna take off with Lucy anyway, plus he really doesn't want to piss off Sona yet, since all he knows is that she is currently stronger than he is, and could do things that he doesn't want to happen to him. And cool suggestions~**

 **Skull Flame; Well, we'll have to wait and see who it actually was. I can't say for definite who it was right now, would give away some future events happening. She surely does have crappy timing, doesn't she? Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens between the two of them~ Tomoe is just very, frightening, gotta say that, and nothing else hehe~ I'm glad that you did! I'm glad some people got the reference, I was worried they wouldn't, but they did, and I am happy! And thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, so it isn't just me that has a cat like that? Actually, Princess' behavior is based off my own cat, though my cat attacks me, and loves my mom more than myself. Yeah, in times of need, Makoto is there to help him and make sure that everything is alright. Well, he's very good at hiding his anger...though, he won't be like that forever, as everyone will soon see. I know, Kiyome is really frightening, as shown by the results of what happened with Makoto. Though it isn't explained, what is implied...she's very scared. Indeed, Kalawarner is in the harem, and I am thinking about Akeno, and who she should be with. Here's next time!**

 **ShadeAkami; Yeah! New chapter! Princess indeed owned! She doesn't take shit from anybody! She's not going to allow anyone to push her around, she is too prideful, and strong for that crap! Damn yeah, Princess is his ultimate weapon. Anyone comes near her, and they are gonna get bitten, attack Makoto, and she'll claw your eyes out. Yeah, I don't see why not, him getting attacked by Princess, and then Makoto attacking for Riser attempting to attack Princess, and it just divulging into a brawl free for all. Cool idea, thanks for the idea! Indeed, some bonding between them will also help for the future of the story too, and Yumi and Makoto nearly did share a kiss...and yeah, seems like Rias just did that for, maybe she did it because Princess attacked her, so she ruined Makoto's chances at kissing. I'm glad that you did! He's not completely over it, by the time we reach the climax of the arc, he'll definitely be over it. We'll have to wait, and see who it is, but giving Makoto items, at least you can say that they don't intend harm for Makoto. Not even God could save him from Kiyome now...we'll be seeing how it is soon enough. Yes, I can agree with that, it does make sense for Kunou to be something like that to Makoto. I see, that's some list. Yeah, I could see it going like that when they begin doing something like that. Though when the lemons start...I dunno yet, at least past volume two. And cool suggestions! And thank you!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Makoto indeed does work fast, huh~? Well, she could be, or she could be something completely different. Ophis is indeed quite the strong, strongest one of the top tier anyway. He is gonna begin training soon enough, and will show some pretty cool and unique techniques. He will have someone like that enter his harem, just can't say if they are on the harem list right now or not. Well, that's something that I cannot talk about right now, since it wouldn't be right of me to say right now. Makoto is gonna be a pretty balanced guy. He isn't going to be all power, yet he isn't going to be just technique either. He's going to have a number of technique attacks, and then some power attacks too meant to wipe out the enemy. And yeah, I don't see why not having a style like that.**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Aah, no worries~ Yeah, we'll see if they are, or they are people that are completely different to who you thought they were. Well he's got Kiyome as a stalker, does that count? Princess owned everyone, didn't they? If Princess loved you, then you'd never have to worry, she'd definitely protect you from anything that came for you. I could see Princess doing something like that~ She is pretty cute when she wants to be, and she's strong too, so she can fight with the best of them. Yeah, seems like Yumi had a hidden agenda there, and if it wasn't for Rias, they would've...but, Rias isn't going to ruin it for them always, they'll eventually come together, and lock lips, at least by the end of the arc, they are going to do something like that. Tsubaki and Makoto have a, pretty unique relationship with one another. Thanks, I always think it is good to have something like that, not just drop it off in one chapter, and not have it brought up again. Exactly, Ise can be a great big brother, and it shows how much he cares for Makoto, and having Ise be the one to bring Makoto back from sadness makes sense, as while Yumi could've done it, Ise's known him longer, and would know what to say. Makoto will also return that back in the future too, since this is a story about their relationship as brother's too. Actually, there was a clue or two to what Lucy actually was last chapter, if you look carefully enough. Maybe it is a line of dialogue, an off handed comment, or something else, but there was a clue last chapter about Lucy. She's definitely for the harem plan though~ Aah, don't worry, none of his virginities are gonna be taken away, Kiyome wouldn't ever go that far, but she would, frighten him very much. And Kiyome will be appearing from time to time, I can say that much. Yeah, I can agree with you there, it does make the most sense for it to happen like that. And thanks, yeah it was useful!**

 **Web11211; Well, it could be, or it could be someone else. The answer might just surprise you.**

 **Justin D; Thank you! Indeed, it will evolve in new and interesting ways. Well, those will be revealed in time, what it can do and such. It would be awesome, and it would be cool if she did do something like that. And indeed, Fallen Angel women have very seductive bodies, Akeno in particular is very seductive. I know, it seems like he goes through a lot of crazy stuff in his life. Damn, if she came onto him, may God, Maou, or whoever have mercy on this young mans soul. Indeed, he is a good brother, and vice versa, there will be times where it is shown how deeply they care for one another. Hmmm, indeed. We'll have to wait, and see what is gonna happen with that. You're right, Tiamat would be able to do something like that, helping him gain power, and such. That would be pretty cool~ And thanks!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; I know, the poor boy goes through many things in his life, Kiyome really does scare him. Princess is boss~ No one messes with her~**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thank you! Poor Yumi indeed, but they'll get their happy ever after soon enough~ Koneko always just strikes me like that, where she would be able to sneak by without anyone noticing. Cool suggestions! That looks like a pretty cool peerage to me~ Makoto's future peerage seems cool~**

 **Guest 1; Makoto and Le Fay...maybe she could be his contract magician or something.**

 **Guest 2; I can actually imagine that, it would be cute moment between the two of them, wouldn't it?**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Makoto indeed has it rough~ God yeah, let's hope his mental state survives this...but, moving onto happier things! He does have Ise now to talk with, and vice versa, they can help one another out, which they'll be doing in the future, as well as having one another as rivals, I think that between two brother's, it would be cool for them to be somewhat rivals. Yup, they have been showing something like that. Princess went insane, didn't she? But, she laid down the law with them, with only saying "Nyaaaa!" and just instilled fear into them. It is a weak defense, but even in canon she just left Ise to his own devices, which always seemed weird to me. Hmmm, indeed, who could be that person?**

 **Tohka123; Princess really is quite beast, isn't she? She doesn't have to speak human language for her to know what she really wants in her life. They are quite cute together, aren't they? Yumi is quite stepping up her game huh, she's even attempting to kiss him, but damn Rias...she really did a blocking move there. But you're right, by the end of the first arc, they will share a lock of the lips. Living with Ise for all your life is gonna do that. Makoto can deny it, and even think it might be wrong, but Ise sunk into his subconscious, and made him wonder, if it would be good to have one too. Lucy is a good friend like that, she doesn't want to pressure him into anything, and waiting for her to come to him. They are good together, aren't they? It isn't Kiyome, I can tell you that much, since he seemed to know who it was, and wasn't afraid, which he is very much so of Kiyome. But it could be someone from his past. You be the judge if he is traumatized or not by the end of...what happened. And thanks!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Yeah, just who is spying on him? It shall be revealed, eventually~ She seems to be getting in the way, but she won't always. Kiyome, I haven't decided yet, but she's not gonna disappear, she's gonna be popping up from time to time. Tiamat...well, she's not going to be asking just for a hug anyway, let's put it that way. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **vizardissei; It certainly would give Akeno the advantage over Makoto yeah~**

 **Guest 3; I am looking over that story as we speak, and that seems quite the favorable choice, I wonder why? But Le Fay is cute too, and I do like her, maybe she could be Makoto's contract magician or something like that.**

 **ddentler21; Well, thanks. Glad you enjoyed such things. Though, to answer that, I can say, no, because that wouldn't be advancing his character along. At the beginning, he was a simple normal teenage boy, and now, he's been thrusted into a new world, he has to toughen up, but still keep the same core personality. It is even shown in this chapter how he's slowly maturing to his new life. And yeah, he probably is like that, since unlike Ise, he'll be more of a tactical fighter than just blitzing everything in his way.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Guest 4; Cool! That sounds great to me! I'll have to think it over a little bit more though, to see if it can work or not.**

 **Ronchaeltor; Hey! Yeah, that might be interesting to do. And, I am glad that you're enjoying it thus far!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **A cute nun, and a scared Fallen Angel!**

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

The blonde haired Fallen Angel that was a Loli sprung forward through the abandoned Church that they were in, and smashed her feet into the ground. Her eyes seethed with rage, and her body kept quivering and shaking at the same time.

Kalawarner, who was nearby just snickered at her over slightly raging friend.

"Calm down Mittelt."

Mittelt the Fallen Angel wouldn't accept that, and summoned a light spear, stabbing what appeared to be a pew again and again.

"Stupid head! Stupid! I hate you! Go and leave forever redheaded bitch while I kill that damn boy of yours! Damn Devils really do piss me off immensely! Why don't you just disappear from my life always?! Leave me alone!"

Kalawarner rolled her eyes at the obvious childishness that Mittelt was having.

"You're just sour that you lost easily to the Gremory girl."

Mittelt sharpened her eyes towards Kalawarner, and made a dark expression appear on her face.

"Don't speak to me like that. I am not having that from you. I won't have anything be the end of me like this. Don't pretend you understand my feelings on the matter! This is prideful pride for us! I mean, everyone always looks down on us because-"

"I already know why, Mittelt." Mittelt furrowed her eyes as she continued. "You don't need to go on and on about it. It will not solve anything in the world. I just don't see it doing anything, honestly. You'll only end up failing yourself like this."

Mittelt had sharp eyes, and darkened expression.

"I am pissed off because…I lost so easily to that stupid Gremory girl! I didn't even get to show off my powers either! That's not something that it cannot do something like that! I won't be able to do something like lose again!"

Kalawarner couldn't stand the screeching of the young girl, she just couldn't stand it. She really was getting on her nerves, Mittelt that was, she just wouldn't stop saying things that would annoy most, and piss off others.

"Ugh, you're being insufferable like always. Stop complaining. I get that enough from Dohnaseek and Raynare. Those stupid Fallen Angels really get on my nerves. I cannot deny something like that. But, you know, is it really something that I can't stand. Like killing that boy. I don't see the reason to do something like that."

"You know, don't say something like that to me. I cannot stand it, I really cannot stand something like this anymore. I am attempting to put my point across, but like Raynare and Dohnaseek, you're looking down on me too!"

Kalawarner rolled her eyes, finding that to be depressingly hilarious, in a way.

"You know I'm not doing that. People like us have to stick together."

Mittelt stopped herself for a moment, and thought about what she said.

"I hate it when they look down on us."

Kalawarner understood this all too well, nodding her head in agreement.

"You're right, about that. I hate it too, but we don't have a choice but to follow them. Raynare and Dohnaseek I mean. They rank higher than us, and while I don't like it…what are we supposed to do? Azazel-sama trusted us with watching over these Hyoudou boys, but now that they have died and reincarnated…"

"I don't give a shit about that! I don't care! I have a score to settle with that damn Shota guy! He humiliated me!"

"I thought that it was the Gremory girl that beat you?"

"I went to prove my worth by killing him again, but she got in the way! I won't have that failure hanging over my head! He was just a new Devil! How could he do something like that to me!? I won't have something like that hanging over me! I'm going to beat him and kill him myself!"

Kalawarner rose a hand to her forehead, sighing deeply.

"This, gets you with what exactly? You're going to piss off the Devils. Well fucking done, you've already made a mess of everything and you're going to make even more of a mess of it too. You're so bright, aren't you?"

Mittelt didn't like the way that Kalawarner spoke to her, showing a dissatisfied face.

"Don't mock me too! I hate being mocked! Just stop it already! Just stop mocking me!"

"I am not mocking you. I'm just saying what is the truth. You doing this is only going to piss off the Devils even more. Hey, don't blame me if they end up killing you too. If you attempt to attack that boy, then you're going to die. I just can't believe that Kokabiel-sama said the orders had changed. It doesn't seem right to me, but whatever I guess…but even then, I don't see why killing them would've been for the benefit of us all, it doesn't make sense to me, it really doesn't."

Kalawarner's expression became contorted as she thought about what had happened over the previous days, and what went down with Raynare, Mittelt, herself, and Dohnaseek, and things didn't add up in her mind.

Mittelt didn't seem to care about that though, having already set her mind on something before her.

"Tch, I don't care if it benefits us all to be honest. I've had enough of trying to be benefited, and I want to soar into the sky, I want to become a person that has a good life, you know what I mean? I am sick of being treated as trash. I want to become a good member of the Grigori too!"

"And doing this is the right way when Azazel-sama wishes to study Sacred Gears? We don't know what is going on now, with Kokabiel-sama, and all of that stuff. I mean, doesn't it seem suspicious that our mission changed from just watching over them, to actually having to do something like kill them? Why change it from that? And why can't we get into contact with Azazel-sama?"

To her credit, Kalawarner was bringing up good questions.

Mittelt surely couldn't deny that either.

They couldn't get into contact with Azazel, he wasn't answering, or something else. Their missions were coming from Kokabiel instead. That was actually something that worried both of them, since Azazel was the one they followed, not Kokabiel directly. But he was also a high ranking member of the Grigori, it seemed to make sense that they could do something like follow his orders.

"I don't know damn it! I really don't know what to think at this point! I mean, it should make sense that we can get in contact with him, I however cannot see why we can't get in contact with him! Azazel-sama! Please come and save me from this nightmare already!"

Saying that didn't exactly get him to come either.

Kalawarner just watched as Mittelt paced back and forth. She leaned against her arm, and hummed to herself in deep thought, and slight regret too. She did wish that she didn't have to go through with what she was ordered. She, didn't want to cause pain to people that was something she hated in fact.

* * *

"Hyoudou-kun, are you going to come out?"

Sona poked her head out as she tried to coerce Makoto out of the hiding place he was in, which happened to be behind a table, his knees to his chest, and his body shaking, and his eyes widened with fear.

"No…"

His meek and shy voice came through to Sona's ears, who released a sigh of relief that he actually did speak about.

"Hyoudou-kun, please come out now. You've been under that desk for since you came back an hour ago. It is time to head on home now, you cannot just stay in here, and be like this. Please, time to move out of the room, and head on home now."

Makoto didn't answer, just continuing to shiver his body again and again by the second.

When Sona didn't get an answer other than a whimpering, Sona reached in her hand…

"DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGH!""

Usually Sona didn't scream, but this time she had to since she saw the desperation on his face, and the fear within his voice. She jumped away with Tsubaki who also screamed, the student council's room wasn't the place that they needed to do something like this, trying to calm down Makoto who seemed to be traumatized.

Taking a breath, Tsubaki looked towards Sona with a serious look on her face.

"Kaichou, this is serious. He isn't coming out, he seems to be afraid."

Tsubaki noted, Sona nodding her head.

"Yes. I have to agree."

Sona said as she tried to reach into the hiding space, but Makoto pulled away and shuddered even more, frightened of physical contact it seems. Though, it was strange for the others to witness Makoto being like this. Essentially, it seemed to be a little weird to her for him to be like this. But he looked like he had come through something that he was assaulted or something. Sona couldn't discern what happened herself, but whatever did happen, it was clearly traumatizing to say the least.

"What did this contract do to Hyoudou-kun?"

Tsubaki couldn't work it out.

He wasn't harmed physically, but his mental state seemed to be put into questioning. Makoto himself looked like he was going to fall over, and he wouldn't be able to recover either. He just seemed to be hurt the most.

"Though, he did get some good feedback. Actually, the request was more than satisfactory. He got top marks, and was able to have such a good evaluation. But, why is he like this now, I wonder? Hmmmm, just what happened with his contract?"

Tsubaki couldn't work it out either, and had to tilt her head along with Sona at the same time.

"I wouldn't know Kaichou, who did he have a contract with anyway?"

Sona shrugged her shoulders.

"Onee-sama was the one who sorted this out, I was just instructed to send him there. I wonder, who was the one who did this actually? It would be interesting to say the least. Hmmmm, I don't know what to think about this now."

Sona had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I haven't been able to discern from his words either. He just seems to be frightened of someone that has done something to him. Kaichou, I think finding out who his contract was would be the best way to go forward."

"Yes, I will have to find out who he was on with."

Sona agreed and discussed amongst themselves.

As they were talking amongst themselves, there was a knock at the door.

Tsubaki was curious, and went to answer it, showing that it was Yumi herself that had come.

"Ah, Kaichou has been expecting you."

Yumi entered the room, and bowed to Kaichou who pointed towards the desk that Makoto was under.

"Kiba-san, could you please help us with Hyoudou-kun? He won't come out since his contract. When I tried to ask him, he just put his hands over his ears and said "Please don't make me Onee-sama!" which, I don't understand. So, could you please help us?"

Yumi slowly nodded, and went over to the table. Bending down, she saw Makoto cowering like life was going to take him away from the world.

"Makoto-kun, what's wrong?"

Makoto's hollow eyes went towards her own eyes, and shook his body even more.

"Yumi-senpai…you've come for me…y-you've come to save me from the monsters…r-right…? Y-You've come to protect me, haven't you Yumi-senpai? You won't allow her to take me away from everything, right?"

"I-I don't understand, what is going on?"

Makoto shuddered as thoughts of Kiyome came to his mind, and what she did to him, making him feel as if death was going to come for him again, so he clung to his legs, pushing them against his chest, and made sure that he wasn't going to lose face now.

"…Yumi-senpai, don't let her come here…please don't make me go back…I don't want to go back…please don't allow me to go back there…she'll get me again, I can't handle it Yumi-senpai. I can't take her, she's really scary, and she did things with my….waaaaah! Please don't make me go back there again! I can't take it Senpai! I only wanna be in the arms of Senpai! No one else! Just Senpai! Please don't allow me to go into the arms of anyone else!"

He was really shaken.

Both Sona and Tsubaki could see that.

But that question on what happened remained in the minds of the two. Even Yumi was wondering what was going on. But, it seemed at least that Yumi was able to calm him down somewhat, which was relieving to say the least.

"I don't know…what you're talking about Makoto-kun, but it's time to head home now. Don't you want to come home with me? I'll walk you home if you want? There won't be any worries about Fallen Angels coming for you, okay?"

He groaned, and slowly crawled out of the hiding space, going to Yumi's arms. Immediately, her inviting arms wrapped around him as his shaking hands did the same thing for her, hugging her around her waist, and his face fell against her breasts.

"Senpai…"

"Shhh, it's alright Makoto-kun. Whatever happened, is gone now. I won't allow anything to hurt you, you're going to be okay now, Makoto-kun. I will make sure that you're going to be okay now, alright Makoto-kun? Nothing weird will happen with your body, I will make sure that nothing happens to you, okay?"

He groaned as he snuggled against her chest, never intending to get go of her body. She was too good to be let go of, he wanted to be with her, and never be apart from her again. She, truly was a good woman to him right now.

* * *

Once making it back to Makoto's house, Yumi slipped into the house undetected and went up the stairs with the shivering Makoto. She bypassed a cat who just stared at her. Yumi thought that was a little weird.

Getting into Makoto's room, she immediately walked over to the bed, shutting the door behind her, and placed Makoto on the bed. Though she didn't carry him, she did lead him by the hand since he seemed to be very distraught with whatever happened to him.

"Makoto-kun, we're here now."

He grumbled while looking towards Yumi.

"Yumi-senpai…you took me home, thank you…"

"Geez, what happened Makoto-kun? You seem to be really going through something terrible. Just what happened on your contract anyway? Kaichou mentioned that it happened after your contract, you became like this. Just what happened?"

"Abe-senpai…"

"Say no more." Knowing what that meant, Yumi hugged Makoto to her bust, holding him tenderly in her arms. "Shhh, don't worry, I won't allow her to get you anymore. I won't allow anything to happen to you Makoto-kun, I'm here now."

Makoto snuggled against her breasts, enjoying being held there. Yumi's soft hand went across the back of his head, and stroked his head gently. Makoto felt relieved that Yumi was going to keep him safe now from Kiyome.

"Yumi-senpai, please don't leave me, okay?"

His voice was practically begging.

Whatever Kiyome did, must've been devastating to the young boys mind. He seemed to be losing himself mentally over and over again. The only thing that kept him grounded was Yumi herself who was his support through all of this.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"No, I mean. Stay with me tonight, Yumi-senpai. Please don't leave. I can't handle it. What if she comes during the night? She could come for me and do things with me. S-She made me do things Yumi-senpai. She took things off, and she made me do things with her. Please, don't be bad and leave me, alright? I couldn't handle it."

"Shhh, don't worry, I-I won't leave…I won't leave you Makoto-kun."

Saying it again, Yumi held Makoto close to her body, and his body felt good next to her own body.

"Thank you, Yumi-senpai…now, shall we get to bed?"

Yumi's face turned slightly pink as she looked at the bed.

"I-In the same bed?"

"If you don't want too then you can go home if you like? Or, spend time in the spare bedroom? I mean, that would be alright, wouldn't it? I only thought that we could do…b-because we've been getting closer lately."

Yumi thought the same thing too.

In the days that Makoto became a Devil, they had become closer and closer. Yumi didn't think that she would become so close to him like this, though she wasn't going to complain either. She liked being close to him, she even liked his weird little quirks that he had. It made everything all the more better.

"That's right…we've become closer…s-so, sleeping in the same bed would be…yes, I think it should be fine."

"Yay! Then, I will get ready for bed!"

Makoto stood up from the bed, regained the vigour that he really didn't think about beforehand. His hands went to his pants, and he unhooked the belt, causing Yumi to become a blushing mess. Her cheeks turned even more red that his hand unzipped his pants.

"Makoto-kun! W-What are you doing!?"

As he was about to allow his pants to fall down his body, she put her hands out, stopping him from dropping his pants. Makoto himself looked perplexed that Yumi stopped him, and allowed his pants to drop anyway, revealing his boxers to Yumi's eyes which bulged, and that wasn't the only bulge within the room either, the other being drawn by Yumi's eyes.

"I was just getting ready for bed Senpai, is that bad? D-Don't you sleep in your underwear?"

"…Just my panties…"

She admitted after a few seconds while continuing to blush brightly, Makoto blushing too.

"I-I see, s-so your breasts would be…s-shown, right?"

Just thinking about seeing her breasts…Makoto's life could possibly be complete.

Since he had a crush on her, seeing her chest naturally came to his mind. He just didn't think that he actually would see her breasts like this before. He didn't think he'd ever be put into a situation like this in his mind. But now that he was, he hoped that he would. But, he wasn't going to push Yumi to do anything that she didn't want to do.

"That's right…yes, that's right, I do sleep with just my panties."

"I see…then, you can…erm, if you don't want to share a bed with me, then don't feel pressured, I wouldn't ever do something like-" Suddenly, Yumi grasped Makoto's hand, and practically threw him onto the bed. "Waaah! Yumi-senpai!?"

"P-Please close your eyes while I get undressed!"

Makoto did as she said while blushing, and allowed his eyes to drag closed.

He heard shuffling around, but kept his eyes closed. He did want to open and take a peak. But his better judgement told him to not do anything like that, and just kept his eyes closed, awaiting Yumi to be undressed too, if that's what she was doing.

After a minute or so, Yumi finally finished, and said "O-Open your eyes…Makoto-kun…" which made his face lift up into a smile, due to how shy she sounded, quite unlike Yumi herself. She wasn't like that, and yet, that's how arousing that actually was.

"Y-Yumi-senpai, is it really alright?"

"Yes…that's right, yes. Please, open your eyes, Makoto-kun."

Getting the okay from Yumi, his eyes slowly dragged open.

What he saw, was Yumi standing there, in pink surprisingly lacy panties. Makoto's eyes traced up her body, and saw her milky skin, which was her stomach. She was quite toned, though she wasn't disturbingly so. It was a stomach that was easily to tell that she did train, but still very feminine at the same time.

Continuing going upwards shyly, Makoto saw the bottom half of Yumi's very generous bust size. His eyes nervously went up, to see Yumi's arms across her breasts, covering the nipples. While that was slightly daunting for Makoto, he understood why she wanted to do that, so didn't have anything bad to say about it, and continued going towards Yumi's face which was full of nervousness.

While she didn't say anything, it almost looked like she was looking for approval, and he wasn't going to deny that now.

"Yumi-senpai's form is very beautiful."

Yumi's face tinged darker pink as she walked closer.

"Y-You mean that Makoto-kun?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Senpai." He stated as she sat down on the bed, her arms slowly removing themselves from covering her boobs, gaining confidence from Makoto's true words. "I just think that Yumi-senpai is the most adorable ever…I really like Senpai too…I mean, I've always thought about Senpai being like this with me…just a normal setting where we went to bed, and held one another in bed too…"

His admission gave Yumi the confidence she needed, dropping her arms from her bust, revealing her pink nipples to his eyes. Makoto's nose immediately sprouted blood, which he attempted to cover with his hands, his face pinker than anything else in the room right now.

"So, Makoto-kun? W-What do you think?"

Yumi asked as she moved closer. Her body bent over and showed more of her cleavage, her breasts bouncing up and down, drawing Makoto's eyes up and down to her chest level. He was a man after all, and even he was attracted to Yumi's chest.

"S-Senpai's form is…v-very…s-she's…a-are you sure that this is…t-this is very…a-and Yumi-senpai's boobs are…t-they are…beautiful…perfect even."

Yumi's face turned darker and darker pink by the second as she put a hand to Makoto's chest. Slowly, she slid her fingers under his school shirt, and unbuttoned it as she looked into his eyes. He didn't put up any resistance, allowing his shirt to be taken off. He trusted her to not do anything that he didn't like, and vice versa.

"I'm sorry for the sudden forwardness, but your shirt is left on…while I am like this. I thought that it would be…good if we got down to our chests exposed, and only wearing lower parts, wouldn't that be a good thing, Makoto-kun?"

"Y-Yes, that would be fine, Yumi-senpai."

With consent, Yumi finished unhooking his shirt, and threw it off his body, exposing his own chest to her. To her surprise, he wasn't that bad in the chest department. She thought that he wouldn't have much muscle due to being a normal boy, but she was pleasantly surprised that he did have some muscles. He wasn't overly muscular either, and that was a good thing in her eyes. She didn't want him to be like that. He had a good amount of muscles, and that was, quite dazzling to her eyes.

"My…Makoto-kun, you don't work out, do you?"

"O-Only when swimming and such…I don't really do many workouts or anything like that. I'm just a simple boy, is all…I don't really do anything like training my butt off…but, I do run sometimes to stay in shape…w-why? Is my body…bad?"

"N-No!" She reassured, as she got in bed next to him, hugging him tightly. "Your body is good, it's the best! It's just surprising, I haven't ever seen anyone's chest before, I haven't seen your chest before, Makoto-kun…you're the first man I've ever done anything like this with before…"

That made Makoto's heart flutter.

In ways, he was taking some of Yumi's first times. Like holding hands, dates, and now sleeping in the same bed, and seeing a boys chest too. In those ways, being a Devil just seemed to be like a distant dream.

"I-I see, then…t-that's wonderful Senpai…"

"And, is this the first time for you to be in bed with a girl?"

At that, Makoto paused and thought briefly of Serafall, and how he woke up in bed with her. He also flashbacked to someone else too when he was in a bed too. Then, there was one more person that he could remember, but that was a long time ago.

"N-No…Sera-tan was…she snuck into my bed when we first…talked I supposed. She did it…I still don't really know why she did something like that. she didn't really say, and now…w-well, this is the first time I've been in bed with Yumi-senpai…"

He didn't say anything about the others, since he didn't think it was relevant at this point, since he hasn't seen them in a long time. He didn't think that he would need to say anything about them again since he probably wouldn't see them again.

Yumi had a content smile on her face, placing her head on his chest. Makoto's eyes sprang open with her snuggling against him. Her breasts fell against Makoto's arm, as she hugged onto it, placing it between her breasts.

"Yumi-senpai's breasts are…"

"Y-You like, them right, Makoto-kun?"

He could only shyly nod as her long blonde hair fell against his body. From his position, he was able to smell the scent of her hair, and it smelled like strawberries, sending his mind into overdrive with such an intoxicating scent that she had.

"Y-Yes Senpai…they are…it is…good, Senpai…y-your boobs are…good…"

Her cheek rubbed against his chest, snuggling deeper and deeper into his body. Makoto's body heated up as Yumi gained a satisfying smile on her face.

"Fueee, I'm glad Makoto-kun things so, because only Makoto-kun can see my chest, okay? Not Hyoudou-kun, or anyone else. Only Makoto-kun can see my chest from now on. Since Makoto-kun needed me, I definitely will allow Makoto-kun to see my boobs. He's a good boy after all, aren't you Makoto-kun?"

"Y-Yes…I'm good…"

Yumi smiled, and snuggled with him.

Makoto felt good right now…

And not just because he was in bed with a beautiful girl.

It felt like he was being with someone that he was very comfortable with. He didn't have to say anything, and she was right there him. It only increased the intensity that they had, a certain kind of heat that only Yumi seemed to bring out of him.

He was glad that he would be able to spend time with her like this, he was able to complete himself, and keep himself happy together with Yumi herself. As for Yumi, she was content with sleeping in Makoto's bed, like they had been in like for ages now. Even though it was the first time for both of them to be this close to one another.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto woke up, while his head was on Yumi's breast. Yumi herself was already awake, and just stared down at him, while smiling.

"Oooh!" Makoto was going to pull away, but Yumi calmly placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. "Yumi-senpai…y-you're actually doing something like that…Yumi-senpai, you're hugging me like this…"

"Is it bad? It is okay Makoto-kun, I don't mind. I woke up, and your sleeping form was happened to be on my breast. I was naturally embarrassed, but after a few moments, I just went with it, and found myself enjoying your face on my breast."

Makoto's face turned a little more red, but he just allowed his head to rest on her breast. His face was red, but he didn't feel embarrassed, he just felt like he was going to die of happiness right now, laying together with Yumi like this.

"Yumi-senpai…"

"Hmmm? Something on your mind Makoto-kun?"

Makoto shook his head, and hugged onto Yumi even tighter than he was before. Her kind eyes fell upon him, stroking the back of his head.

"I, just enjoy being like this with you."

"Me too, Makoto-kun, me too. I'm glad that we could spend time like this together…"

Yumi's hand continued to pet the back of Makoto's head, stroking it gently, yet also soothingly too. Her fingers went through his semi longish hair, entwining her nimble fingers through his hair…but then it turned different.

Her fingers went out of his hair, and to his face. slowly, she stroked small circles on his face, his face turning upwards at her cool touch. His hand then went to his face, and enclosed around her hand, holding it gently.

"Yumi-senpai, you'll have to pinch me."

"Ooh? Why's that?"

"Because…" He raised a doubting eyebrow. "I didn't think this would ever happen. But, now we've gone from a date that I didn't think would happen, to sharing a bed like this. I know it was my own selfishness that asked you to stay last night, so I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you."

Yumi's head shook again and again, denying what she had said.

"Don't say something like that. Being selfish is fine sometimes. You've been through a lot in your days as a Devil, and you've not even begun your new life yet. …Erm, you see, I had a bad start as a Devil too, so that's why I want to help Makoto-kun. Having to fight so close to becoming a Devil, dying protecting me, so I am grateful to Makoto-kun, and if there's anything that I can do for you, then I would really…"

Yumi didn't waste time in taking Makoto by the shoulders, lifting his body slightly to meet her own. She bent slightly, facing Makoto as they shared a kind smile between the two of them. Noticing some hair in his eyes, her fingers brushed against his skin as she moved some hair out of his eyes.

"Yumi-senpai's really kind…a-are you sure that I'm not inconveniencing you…?"

"Not at all." She reassured as she lingered on his lips with her eyes. "You never do inconvenience me at all." Yumi allowed her hand to go across Makoto's face, his cheeks turning red. "It's cute when you blush like that."

Admitting it casually, Makoto's face turned even more red. Because of his red face, Yumi's own face turned red as she inched closer and closer towards him. he didn't say anything as he watched her part her lips. Understanding what was going to happen, Makoto parted his lips too, pursing them for a kiss from Yumi.

Something that Makoto had wanted for a long time, was going to happen now.

Even Yumi had wanted to kiss him too, and now that they were alone, they would be able to share a kiss between the two of them…

They weren't going to escape this now, they were going to kiss one another…

Makoto inched closer as Yumi did the same. Yumi's hand grabbed Makoto's reassuring one. Since it was her first kiss, she was nervous. But she knew that she wanted to do it, and so did Makoto. They both wanted to share a little kiss between them, then they knew where they stood with one another.

"Makoto-kun…take care of me, okay? With your lips…a-and…"

"I'll definitely take care of Senpai…I definitely will take care of you Senpai…"

Hearing that was enough for Yumi to take the plunge to kiss Makoto on the lips…

"Makoto!" Ise burst in the room, as Yumi and Makoto remain frozen, near one another's face. "Hahah! Kaa-chan asked me too…" Ise's eyes went towards the bed, seeing Makoto and Yumi together in bed, his eyes turning to rage for Makoto, and lust for Yumi who covered her boobs before Ise could take a good look. "Makoto! You bastard! Y-You lost it before me!? That precious thing, is lost to her, before I lost my own to Buchou or someone else!? That's not fair! How can that happen!? That's not fair at all! I don't like this, bastard! Die handsome!"

Makoto's face was embarrassed, and his body trembled with his bottom lip sticking out into a cute (for Yumi) pout.

"Idiot Ise-nii! Baka! Baka! G-Get out of my room! I didn't sleep with Yumi-senpai! I-I mean I did, but not in a sexual way! W-We just shared a bed…a-and now, you've come to embarrass me even more! Y-You're just an idiot!" Makoto then saw Princess walk into the room, and in his embarrassment, he gave an order. "Princess! Attack pattern Omega!"

Princess' eyes changed as Ise shot his eyes towards her, leaking tears.

Like a robot, something switched inside of Princess, and her eyes dyed the colour of hate and rage.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The cat lunged for Ise, gripping onto his leg with her claws.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

STAB!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGH! YOU STUPID WHORE!"

Ise screamed at the top of his lungs with the cats claws digging into his skin, Yumi turned to Makoto, confused.

"Did he just call your cat a whore?"

Makoto's bottom lip stuck out even more as Ise smacked Princess off him, rushing out of the room and closed the door before she could follow. Princess' eyes displayed victory, and she went back to Makoto, jumping onto the bed, nuzzling against him, but had a dark look towards Yumi which she didn't notice, and neither did Makoto.

"I-Ise-nii is too embarrassing…i-if he was with a girl…h-he wouldn't be bothered b-by me…y-yet, I was about to receive a kiss from Yumi-senpai…a-and now we weren't able to kiss one another…b-because of Onii-chan…"

"Makoto-kun, he probably didn't know I was in here."

"Oh…right."

Usually Makoto was quite smart, but when put into situations like this, he didn't think quite right.

Yumi giggled to herself, and hugged Makoto from behind. Her large breasts pressed against his back, relieving him of his worries and concerns, her arms entangling around his body, and gripped in front of him, his hands entangling with her own hands.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, our chance to kiss will come in the future."

Makoto's eyes went backwards towards her, seeing her smile being prevalent.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, that's right, we'll share a kiss. When the time comes, we'll know it is right, and then we'll share a kiss between us."

He regained his smile, leaning backwards and enjoying the embrace of the elder female behind him.

* * *

Later at school, Makoto was standing in front of Kaichou as she looked over him and his everything that he was. Around him, were the student council, and while Saji was making "Don't touch Kaichou!" with his eyes, everyone else was literally just watching Makoto himself, who felt under pressure that he was going to be killed by these people.

"Kaichou-san…why are you examining me like this?"

He felt uncomfortable to say the least, he really did feel weirded out that she was doing something like that.

"I'm just thinking about your current role, is all."

"Role?"

She nodded and overlooked him again.

"Onee-sama won't be back for a little bit yet, however there are forces that wish to hurt you."

"Yeah, I've met them alright…"

He sighed out, wishing that he never had come across someone that wanted to hurt him, he just didn't want something like that to happen to him again.

"Exactly, that's why you're going to need someone to train with you…you're going to need to train, and that might be a difficult thing to task with. I, honestly am not sure what is going to happen with that, I really don't know right now. Since we still don't know what your Sacred Gear can actually do, it is down to me to find a suitable fighting style for you that will help you in the long run. But, that is going to be a difficult thing to overcome. If we cannot be sure of your Sacred Gear, we also do not know what is going to come of this power you have. Whatever happens though, I do know that it is going to be something interesting to see…hmmmm, I wonder what is going to happen with you now…?"

Makoto just looked at her, and didn't know what to say.

All he knew was the fact that she was being overwhelmed by his presence, since she didn't know how to handle Makoto. She didn't know whether to train him in demonic powers, strength, defence, or swords, or something else entirely.

She just didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Makoto watched as Sona circled him a few times, attempting to come to a good conclusion within her mind.

"Okay, I know what we're going to do now."

"Y-Yes Kaichou-san?"

Sona nodded, and handed Makoto several different documents.

"We're going to be covering all basics. For now, we'll work on stamina, which would be the worst thing for the current you. Since you are a fresh human, you need to know how to dodge, how to run away, and how to run forward towards the enemy, and be able to see incoming objects at high speed. Until we know what your Sacred Gear does, we'll build on these aspects a little bit more."

Makoto overlooked the documents, and read several things that he knew he wasn't going to like.

Doing push ups, sit ups, running laps after laps. And other things that would build stamina. He knew that he was going to be exhausted after doing all of this. He, really didn't want to do anything like this.

"Erm…Kaichou-san, am I really supposed to do all of this…?"

It didn't seem fair for him to have to do all of that when this was athletes stuff.

He was sure he was going to die if something like that happened.

"Yes, this is the beginning of the training I have set for you."

"B-Beginning!? I'm supposed to do this only for the beginning!? You really think that I can do something like that!?"

"Don't yell at-"

Before Saji could finish, Tomoe sent a dark glare towards him, causing his body to stop, and he just looked down at the ground slowly.

"Yes, I expect you to do something like this. I won't allow Onee-sama's servant to be weak. You'll have to increase these basic steps with your training. After that, we'll delve into more serious training."

At that moment, Makoto was sure that he was going to die. He was sure that he was going to die, just because it was what was written on the papers she handed him. It seemed exhausting to just read it, never mind actually doing it.

* * *

"Dodge!"

"Waaaaaah!"

On a private field, Makoto was in a tracksuit after school, running away as Sona kept sending blasts of water towards him. The latest one almost smacked Makoto right in the face, missing him by mere inches.

"I told you to dodge!"

CRASH! BANG! CRASH!

"Please calm dooooooooooooooooooooooooooown!"

Makoto begged as he dodged again and again for the life of him, that was slowly being taken away from him.

The water didn't stop though, and from the sky, Sona made water needles that looked sharp, shooting them down for him. he jumped, ran as fast as he could, and avoided the best that he could, the needles penetrating the ground near him, and one managed to cut his skin, Makoto wincing at the cut.

"Owww! You just cut me, you know!? I thought this was training!?"

Makoto held his arm, and while it was cut, he wasn't really bleeding. He did have a little blood come from him, but that was the extent of it all. Makoto beyond that seemed to be alright, he didn't seem to be injured, not really.

Sona didn't even blink as she continued throwing water right at him, and wouldn't stop doing it either.

"That won't do! Dodge it! See it coming! Fallen Angels won't go easy on you, and neither will I! Onee-sama chose to have you as her servant, so I cannot allow you to be weak either! So, go forward with that mentality that you're doing this for Onee-sama!"

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing at all! I don't even know if I want to do it for your Onee-sama! I want to live for meeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I see, then please dodge this."

Sona breathed out, and then she used some water to shape it into a bird. It was small, and even cute. But this one wasn't the cuddling type as Sona sent it outwards towards him, and flew right into his back, pushing him down onto the ground.

"Owwwwwwwww! That really hurt Kaichou-san! I'm still a person!"

"That's no excuse, dodge!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Why do I feel like you're referencing something right now!?"

"Imagination!"

Makoto shed large tears as Sona launched more birds of water towards him.

This time, he did a zigzagging motion, avoiding all of the attacks that Sona sent. He heard crashing coming from behind him, but he daren't look back, he wasn't going to see what was coming for him this time, he wasn't so stupid to do something like that.

"Here!"

Makoto suddenly came to a wall of water, blocking his path. Gritting his teeth, Makoto banged on the wall several times, but the water was dense, and it wouldn't allow Makoto to get through at all, he was stuck from the water before him, he really was stuck, and he didn't like it at all.

"Ooh come on! This isn't fair!"

Makoto turned around himself, and saw that there was a water bird coming for him.

He was stuck between a wall, and a water bird. Neither were letting him through. The bird was fast, and he could barely see it coming. While it was a little faster than he could see, he could at least make out its form, and was able to keep track of the bird, for the most part.

"Shit! Go away!"

Makoto rushed forward towards the water bird as Sona watched on with slight interest.

"I wonder what he's going to do…"

Sona mused aloud but Makoto didn't hear, watching the birds pattern movements.

His body went left, so Sona used the water bird to fly for him, but at the last second, he stopped his body, and twisted right, allowing the bird to fly past him, which intrigued Sona. Then, Makoto tightened his hand, and aimed it for the centre of the birds back, crashing against the back of the bird, and broke it apart with his strength, sending the clumps of water down to the ground, Sona being mildly impressed, but saw that he was hunched over, breathing hard.

"Good, you managed to dodge it. It seems like your abilities are rising by the day." Makoto smiled, but Sona smirked. "Now we continue."

Makoto felt life fleeting away from him, and he was going to end up dying on the doorsteps of hell, that's how he thought it was going to be anyway…he was in over his head right now, she was too scary to even comprehend…more training meant death.

* * *

At the end of the day, Makoto was laying on his bed with his arms behind his head, exhausted.

Ise was sat nearby, seeing how Makoto was still sweating profusely despite how his training ended over half an hour ago.

"Geez, just what did Kaichou do to you?"

He asked, somewhat aware that Sona was a Devil. Though, he didn't know the significance of that just yet.

"I'm…so…tired…"

Makoto could barely get that out before wheezing heavily.

Ise could only cringe at how exhausted his brother was, glad that Rias wasn't slave driving him like Sona seemed to be doing.

"Damn, I don't wanna be in your shoes right now. The most Buchou asks of me is to just turn up, and go on contracts. But with Kaichou, it seems like she's putting you through the ringer, and is making you sweat more than you should…right?"

Makoto breathed shallowly, nodding his head slowly.

"…I can't breathe properly right now."

That admission alone wanted Ise to go and speak with Sona, and ask her to knock it off.

He could clearly see how exhausted Makoto was, and how he was having trouble even sitting up. There was training, and then there was what Sona had done. She was really pushing him too far in Ise's eyes.

"Want me to go and say something to her?"

Ise said while acting like the kind of brother Makoto loved the most.

"…E-Even if you did…s-she probably w-wouldn't s-stop…a-and she's a Master…a-and I can't really…ugh, why do you get the easy road of being a Devil…? I wish Sera-tan was…b-back already, a-at least I'm sur-sure she wouldn't push me this far…"

Ise made a dissatisfied face, wondering if he should go and say something to Sona or not. While he wanted to help his younger brother, he also didn't want to defy Rias either. And from his words, Makoto was right that Ise was having an easier time as a Devil right now.

"Aah, don't worry dude. If she continues to do it, I'll say something. Even if she is Kaichou, she can't run you down like this everyday. I don't care if it might upset Buchou, you're my Otouto, and no one is gonna make you suffer like this."

"P-Please…d-don't get into…t-trouble for me…"

That's what Makoto said as he continued to wheeze on the bed.

Ise though didn't want to have something that would keep him back, seeing the condition that Makoto was in right now.

"No, it isn't a problem. Even if I do, get into trouble, she's pretty much run you down into the ground and on the first day too. I can be understanding to training, but training to the point of exhaustion and barely able to even move? What's that going to prove exactly? She can't do something like that."

Ise was adamant this time.

He couldn't allow something like this happen to Makoto. No matter what else happened, it just didn't seem fair to push him so hard on the first day of training. No matter how it was, or who it was, she wasn't going to force Makoto to be so exhausted at least when Ise is concerned.

* * *

A few days later, Makoto casually walked away from school as he looked at his hand, recalling the nightmare training that he had been through, and he didn't think he was getting anywhere. Sona was just pushing more and more into his life with training he didn't see why it would work.

In his hand, was his Sacred Gear…the bird itself.

The bird that he didn't know what it did, just stared right back at him and didn't say anything at all, if it could speak that was, he didn't know if it could or not. Sona didn't tell him anything at all, she didn't know what it was. Makoto himself was getting suspicious that it didn't do anything, and that she was just having him be strung along so he wouldn't be talked to like he was.

"Damn bird, just what can you do exactly…?"

He never got the answer.

No matter how many times he asked himself this, he would never find the answer that he was seeking. He would always be left in the dark about whatever was going on, he just wouldn't be told on what was going on.

It just looked like a glowing bird in his hand. What would it be able to do? Not even Kaichou knew, and since she didn't know, how was he supposed to know about it? He didn't know about it. He didn't know anything about it at all.

"…You still can't find out the answers?"

Makoto blinked as he looked upwards from his hand.

What he saw, was Koneko standing there, in her school uniform, just blankly staring at him with those big eyes of hers that seemed to cover most of her face, yet also looked enchanting at the same time as adorable.

"Koneko-chan, what are you doing here?"

Countering, she pointed forward, which was behind Makoto.

"School is that way, I live behind me, and came this way. …By the way, using your Sacred Gear out in public will earn point deductions from Kaichou. …She is strict like that, so I would be careful on how you use your Sacred Gear."

Makoto only realized that he was out in the open, but thankfully he didn't have anyone else around, so he dispelled his bird, and just bowed his head towards the young girl herself apologetically.

"You won't tell Kaichou-san, right? She'll go mad."

"…I won't say anything."

Makoto felt relieved, yet confused at the same time.

"You aren't…why? I mean, I thought that Kaichou-san asked to be informed on anything that had to do with me."

That's what Makoto had heard anyway.

He did hear that from various different people. And Kaichou herself said that he had to be kept tabs on for a little while now. Until Serafall came back anyway, which he didn't know when that was supposed to be.

"…You were only doing it in your hand. …You weren't show boating it either. …I just thought that there would be no point in telling her. …She doesn't need to know things that she doesn't need to know, like this. …I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Koneko-chan. That means a lot."

Koneko didn't show anything on her face, but she did point towards the school.

"…You coming to school today?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet…I just feel kind of overwhelmed right now. With the training, and studies, tests, and other things Kaichou-san has given me, it kind of gets me on the fence about different things. I just feel, very tired right now. I just need to relax…but that will probably get me told off by Senpai, huh."

"…Probably. …Lucy-san will also worry if you don't turn up."

When she mentioned Lucy, Makoto's eyes lowered down.

"Koneko-chan…you know when I didn't know that you were a Devil…I know that we weren't exactly best friends, but we got on well enough, right?" Koneko couldn't refute what he said, since they weren't enemies anyway, and did speak infrequently. "Did it…I mean, was it difficult to keep your secret as being a Devil?"

That, she wasn't expecting.

Koneko surely didn't think he would ask her something like that outright.

"…I wouldn't know, because, I don't have many friends."

"I am your friend though, Koneko-chan. You know that, right?"

Makoto said it honestly, drawing Koneko's shocking eyes towards him.

"…We're friends?"

"Well of course we are. Don't you know that? I thought that we weren't that bad of friends anyway. We did things together, didn't we? We sometimes ate lunch together, and we still do. I don't see why that happens, you know? Because, we're friends and all I mean. Why would you think that we're not friends?"

Koneko didn't have a clear answer for him.

She really didn't have anything for him that was an answer.

She wished that she did have an answer for him, but she didn't have an answer for him. She just didn't think that they were friends. But now, she was actually contemplating what it meant to be friends with someone other than the group that she was on.

"…I see, so that's what friends do, together?"

"Yes, friends do something like that, you know? I always thought that we were friends anyway."

Koneko contemplated even more what he said.

She was wondering what it meant to be friends with Makoto, and while he did have a pervy brother, Makoto wasn't perverted, and did have a kind personality. She just didn't get the chance to get to know him.

"You and Lucy-san have always been close, since the beginning of the year."

Koneko changed the subject, but she still was thinking about what he actually said, and how he seemed to be being kind too.

"We've been friends for a good while yeah…she's like, someone I always told my secrets too, I always was there for her, and she was there for me. I, just feel…like it is wrong to just keep it from her. I've had to keep my distance from her lately, so she doesn't get involved with this. Devils, I don't want her to be brought into this. I feel worried that she might do though. And if she does…I would be worried if she does. I don't want her to get hurt like I was…"

Koneko could see something within him that she liked…

Compassion.

Yes, Koneko could see this compassion within him, for his friends. She had to wonder if she could have the compassion like that for her too. Though she wasn't sure if she wanted it from Makoto or someone else, but it was a good thing that she wanted to have something like that.

"…You're kind, perverts Otouto."

"Heeeeh…you don't have to call me that, though…it kinda is a degrading name honestly…"

"…It is also fun to call you that."

Makoto sweatdropped as Koneko had a slight smirk on her lips.

"S-So, are you going to school?"

"…Are you?"

Makoto resigned to his fate, nodding his head.

"I suppose that I have too. Yeah, I have to do that too, huh. I'm just going to get a soda from a drinking machine up ahead. Then, I will head to school. Go on without me, I'll meet you at school or something."

She didn't see anything wrong with that so gave a silent nod of her head.

Makoto then bowed his head, and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Koneko behind.

Koneko nodded to herself, and walked for about three minutes more before she suddenly came to a stop, and smelt the air, a strange feeling within her that there was something wrong.

Taking in big whiffs, her face turned downwards as her eyes went back towards Makoto's direction.

"…Fallen Angel."

Since she didn't want him to be in danger, and not sure of the Fallen Angels intentions, she tailed after the black and blonde haired boy as he walked without her knowledge of her following after him, albeit at a distance as she was three minutes away from Makoto, and didn't know exactly where he was.

* * *

At the same time, Makoto had found a drinking machine and took out a soda, and opened it. Slowly, he took a few sips of his drink, the beaming sun beating down on his body.

"Hawaau!"

A sudden voice came from behind him. There was also a sound of something dropping on the ground.

When Makoto turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down, is what Makoto thought. He couldn't just leave her there, so he went over towards her while smiling softly

"Are you, okay Sister?"

Makoto approached the Sister and gave her his hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…" She apologizes as her eyes went towards Makoto's "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice, she is young, he couldn't exactly see her face due to her veil blocking his vision from her face.

Makoto takes her hand to lift her up.

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine. It went all the way down her back, and Makoto looks towards her face…and then he felt it.

His heart was taken by her instantly.

She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair reminded him of Yumi's, but her beautifully emerald like eyes were kind. She looked very innocent. She looked to be the pinnacle of innocence. Even her dumbfounded expressions looked very adorable and innocent.

Actually, this was the type of girl that Makoto could see himself being attracted too. He wouldn't admit something like that aloud, but she was the type of girl that he actually would be interested in. He always liked girls with long hair, though he wasn't opposed to short haired girls either.

But the way she looked, she was very adorable, and he was just enchanted by her natural beautiful face.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into his face with a worried expression.

"Erm…I'm sorry, n-no, there's nothing wrong."

His apology came and the girl just waved her hand cutely.

"Please don't be worried~"

Her voice was like that of an Angel.

Makoto wished that she wasn't one though, since it would be against the world of Devils to talk with them. Even her expressions seemed to be like an Angels. He already knew that he was passing the territory that he shouldn't step foot into, being a Devil, and she was a nun, someone from the Church…

Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to his eyes, so he handed her veil back to her, which she thanked while smiling cutely. Once again, Makoto felt his heart skipping a beat.

"A bag? Are you traveling?"

It was the only thing that Makoto could think of saying, strangely wanting to talk more with this girl. He didn't know why that was, but he knew that he would have to talk with her. Like a magnetic pull towards her.

The Sister shook her head, which in turn swished her hair around, catching Makoto's willing eyes on her form.

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head as Makoto tilts his head.

"Y-Yeah, likewise, nice to meet you." Bowing his head towards her, the Sister just kept smiling as Makoto looked at her appearance and noted something's to himself. " _The only Church in this town is abandoned though…could she be sent here to just fix it up or something? And if that's the case, why would she be here alone? From what I can tell, she is lost, yet they sent her alone like this? Is that supposed to be right?_ "

While Makoto was thinking about it, the girl continued smiling and speaking.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

The reason why she can speak with Makoto is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Sona had told him before.

[When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese.]

That's what Sona had told him, it was fresh in his mind.

In ways, he was glad that he could understand her. He did want to understand her, he wanted to know more of her, and wanted to speak with her even more.

But then, he faced a dilemma of his own…

She was looking for the Church.

He was a Devil, he shouldn't go near it…

But he didn't have the heart to do something like turn her away and allow her to just keep wondering. In a town like Kuoh, not many bad things happened. But leaving her before she could find the Church, it just seemed like an insane idea to her.

"I think I might know where the Church is." Makoto's mouth spoke before his brain had even come to a conclusion, and it continued. "Don't worry, I can take you there. It isn't going to be a problem at all."

Makoto felt stupid right now.

For all intents and purposes, he knew that Sona was going to punish him, and while his brain was against it, his heart was saying that he should do it. This time, he didn't have anything other than follow his heart, he couldn't do anything other than that, following his heart.

"Y-You will! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute. Makoto couldn't deny it, and saw the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Awwwwwwwww! Sweetie! Please don't cry! It's alright!"

Against his most powerful thoughts, Makoto couldn't stop himself, and latched onto her tightly.

"Eeegh~! S-So, friendly in this town, you people are huh~?"

The Sister didn't even seem to be that bothered by the hug and just allowed him to continue hugging her. But then, Makoto felt pain coming to his chest, so, he pulled away from her, and felt a negative reaction…

He looked and saw that the Rosario glowing from her chest, was the reason that he felt pain…and then it came back to him again…he was a Devil.

He couldn't even face anything against Devil kind anymore. heaven was out of the question, and now he couldn't even hug someone as adorable as this Sister girl. She seemed to be really kind, and caring, yet he couldn't even hug her when he loved hugging cute things.

"A-Are you okay?"

The Sister seemed worried, but Makoto just smiled weakly, while trying to keep his eyes off her Rosario around her neck.

"I'm good…s-so, Church huh!? Don't worry, leave this to me! I can take you!"

"Ooh thank you very much! I was sure that I was going to be lost all day and night!"

Makoto's embarrassed face turned away from her, he wasn't able to face her due to her cuteness, she was just too cute for his eyes, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to recover from cuteness barrage.

While in silence, Makoto took her towards the Church, marching in front of her like a machine would.

* * *

On their way to the Church, they went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What Makoto heard was the cry of a boy, so he looked in that direction to see the boy on the ground with a slightly bloody knee.

It seems like he just tripped over, and he couldn't see anyone that was with the lad. He seemed to be on his own, though that was also strange to Makoto too. Since, the boy couldn't of been more than five years old. Whoever was his parents, had just left him, unless they were nearby, Makoto didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind him walks towards the park. Makoto didn't say anything, and just watched and walked over at the same time.

The Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying due to his knee having a slight scrape on it. It wasn't bleeding too badly, and would heal relatively quickly, even so the girl gave her gentle smile towards her.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

The Sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression.

The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Makoto was curious on what she was going to do, when a green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He didn't think it was demonic power, she was a member of the Church so that would be a no go there. Could it have been angelic power? He wouldn't be surprised if she did have the power of the Angels. She seemed delicate enough to have such a power, she was an Angel in his eyes.

When Makoto looked carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear.

His mind raced with thoughts on what it could be.

" _It could be magic…I know that exists. And I know that humans can do that. I heard from Yumi-senpai and Fuku-kaichou that it could be magic in humans…but, maybe it is something else…_ " His mind slowly came to the realization as the wound was nearly gone. _"…Sacred Gear? I mean, I have one, and I know Onii-chan has one. Even Yumi-senpai has one too. Would it be weird for a servant of God to have one? They are treasures of God, or something like that. So, why wouldn't it make sense? And she got a healing power? That's more useful than my stupid bird anyway. It has to be a Sacred Gear…._ " A pulse from his body then happened as he watched the Sisters healing power, unconsciously releasing something akin to white fog from his hands that was forming his bird, only realizing it when it came to his vision, stopping it before anyone else saw. _"…Sacred Gear made my own activate? That's, something weird…so, this is another Sacred Gear, is it? I am shocked…marvelling at this would be good. Makes me jealous. At least that thing can do something. Mine doesn't do anything at all._ "

When Makoto looked again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

The little boy was left in shock after everything that had happened. Heck, Makoto was in shock too, he didn't think that he would ever see her like this.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at Makoto while sticking out her tongue adorably. "I'm sorry. But I had to."

"D-Don't apologize, you did a wonderful thing. You're like a white mage!"

"White…mage?"

The girl didn't understand the term, and simply turned her head sideways.

"Hehe, don't worry so much about it."

At that moment, the boys Mother sees her son, and calls "Yosh-kun!" so the boy looked, and gained a childlike wide smile, standing up, and rushing her, saying, "Mama! Look what that kind Onee-chan did!" as the Sister just looked confused on what he was saying.

But, the gentleness of hers didn't stop there, and she walked over towards them, Makoto curiously following after them.

"H-He looked to be in pain, so I healed him~ I hope that was okay~?"

The Mother looked confused on what she said, so Makoto said it again towards her, using his unique ability to speak universally.

However, while Makoto thought she would look at the Sister with gratitude, or something akin to that, her eyes turned dark, and she gave the Sister a harsh glare as she raised her hand, opening her palm as Makoto watched on with narrowed eyes.

"W-What kind of Witch has the power to heal someone!? Did you curse my son, Demon!?"

The Sister didn't understand what she said, she didn't speak Japanese, but Makoto understood perfectly, and had a dark expression too. But that turned even more dark when the woman went to strike the Sister.

"Uuu…"

The Sister wasn't the confrontational type, and naturally hid away from the woman going to slap the Sister across the face…

"Don't touch her."

Makoto grabbed her wrist before it could touch the Sister, standing in front of her as if protecting her.

"L-Let go!"

Makoto let her go, but still stayed in front of the Sister, protecting her.

"You dare strike someone for helping your son? You're horrible, and setting that example for your son too? That's awful. What kind of message are you implanting in your child's head exactly? You're basically saying that he has the right to hit anyone because they were kind. This Sister just healed your son, she is not a Witch!"

Makoto didn't realize that the Sister also understood what he said, since it was universal, and was shocked to hear that the woman called her a Witch, which seemed to be resonating with her clearly, and made her face fall down slightly.

The boy's mother, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly while shooting disgusting glares towards both the Sister, and Makoto this time. Makoto didn't care and just watched her go, but before she did leave with her son, the boy cocked his head and called towards the Sister.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words where words of gratitude, and he turned his hand to wave back to her. That restored some hope within Makoto that the child wouldn't be like the Mother. Especially one that was willing to strike a stranger for healing her son. That, was just overreacting in Makoto's eyes.

But she still looked confused on what had just happened and what the boy said but she did smile and wave back towards him, only attempting to ignore the slurs coming out of the elder woman's mouth, so Makoto turned towards her, translating what he just said towards her, hoping that it would raise her spirits.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after he translated for her.

But then Makoto saw another form to her…

Sadness.

He could see her sadness clearly on her face, and something else too…

Loneliness too. Makoto could understand that too. While he was loved and cared for by the Hyoudou family, he often did get lonely, and always wondered about his real parents, and why they did what they did by leaving him. He was just glad that he was left with people that cared about him, and loved him unconditionally.

"Are you okay?"

Makoto probably guessed that it was a stupid question anyway, but the Sister just smiled thankfully.

"I'm okay, thank you very much."

Even with faced with such adversity, the girl was just smiling like always, something about that made Makoto just having to smile at her courage, and strength of heart too.

The Sister then takes Makoto hand, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Your eyes…."

"My eyes?"

The Sister continued to look at him and his different eyes, even having a small blush on her cheeks.

"They are very beautiful." This time, Makoto's face turned pink, he always liked people commenting on his eyes. "I like your eyes, they look very good. Very beautiful too, your eyes are so different, yet wonderful too."

Makoto's cheeks turned even more red as he twiddled his thumb together with his fingers. The Sisters hand now leaving his own, pulling away from him, but stayed very close to Makoto as a wide smile appear on her face.

"You were very kind, to defend me like you did and what you said to defend me…thank you very much!"

"Oh…so, you heard what she said…huh."

The Sister nodded her head sombrely.

"Yes…well, no. I heard from what you said…"

Makoto resisted the urge to slam his hand into his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say something like that. She was just getting on my nerves. She shouldn't of said that, with what you did. You, used your…eeh, your healing power to do something like that, and she retaliated in a bad way. She shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling.

Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something. He probably shouldn't get too deep into it. It was her past, and if she wanted to say anything about it, then that was her right alone. He didn't have any right to say anything about it.

It's not the atmosphere where Makoto should say "Actually, I have a Sacred Gear as well!" as it was an unusual power, and maybe some people may suffer because of it, and she might not want to know what his Sacred Gear was, and wouldn't be interested in talking with him either.

Makoto still didn't know how to use this Sacred Gear that he had, therefore he wasn't happy at all. The only thing that he could do was mist up the place. But even then, even if he did say what it was, he wouldn't be able to explain anything anyway, even he didn't know what it truly did in the end anyway.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church.

We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes.

Yeah, the only Church he knew is this. It's just as old as he remembered.

However, while Makoto thought that it was abandoned, he saw that there were lights inside of the Church too. That was weird, considering how the outside looked…basically, it looked rundown. He wasn't sure why…

He then felt chills down his spine, and sweat came from his body.

He knew that this was because he was a Devil, and that this was the Church. He wasn't supposed to be here. It wouldn't be strange if God would strike him down with his overwhelming light powers, he just hoped he'd turn a blind eye due to Makoto helping one of his followers. That's what he wished for anyway. If it came true, he wasn't actually that sure if it was going to be like that.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

The Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared their location with the map she has.

Makoto was relieved that she was able to find the place that she needed to go…

But then it came across as something else entirely…

He wished that he could stay and get to know her more, but he knew that it would be impossible.

She was from the Church, and he was a Devil now. Before becoming a Devil, he didn't think that he would have to worry about things like this. But now, he did have to worry about it. He couldn't involve the girl in his affairs, and he couldn't become involved with hers either.

No matter how much he did want to become apart of whatever she was going to do, he couldn't take that risk, so he apologized to her within his heart, and bowed his head respectfully towards her, showing the hint of a smile that he usually would have in situations like this.

"Then I'll be on my way. I'm glad that you were about to find your way."

"Please wait!"

Makoto stopped himself, turning towards her.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here…"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going. I'm truly sorry, I have to get back to school, and I have assignments, and other things like that. If it was any other time, then I would've taken your offer, and would have gone forward with a smile…sorry."

Once again, Makoto apologized, not wanting to disappoint her, but didn't have a choice but to do something like that this time. He just wished that he could talk with her more. She seemed to be so kind that she even looked sad that she couldn't repay Makoto's kindness in anyway.

"…But that's…"

She's troubled.

She probably wants to make Makoto some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but he has to refuse. He didn't have a choice, but to refuse at this point, he really didn't have a choice but to do something like that.

"I just realized, that I have been rude to you."

The Sister wears a puzzled face.

"Hmmm? I don't understand, you were very kind to me!"

Though she said it like an Angel, Makoto just felt like cringing. Not because of her, but because of how he thought of Angels when thinking about her, it truly was a shame that he wasn't able to do something like talk with her even more.

"I was, because I didn't give my name." The Sister became understanding as Makoto smiled. "My name is Hyoudou Makoto, you may call me Makoto if you like? I don't mind if it is the kind Sister with the wonderful healing power."

When he gives her his own name, she responds with a smile that could even melt normal snow with how radiant it was.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Asia-san, let's meet again someday."

"Yes! Makoto-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down towards Makoto, who smiles weakly, and bows his head once more, then leaves in the opposite direction. Even though he didn't look back, he felt like she was watching him, and that was what she was doing. She was watching him leave until he became a tiny spec within her sights.

Makoto walked half way back to school, and thought about Asia. For some reason, she was on his mind, and wouldn't stop being on his mind.

* * *

As he was walking, he suddenly stopped when seeing the place that he and Yumi had been on a date.

Memories of the day flooded back into his mind, and what happened with himself being attacked by the Fallen Angels. He always had to wonder why…that happened to him. He wasn't special, he didn't have anything that really mattered. It just seemed to be something that Makoto didn't know about. He was just, a worrying type of guy right now, and he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing now.

"Oi! You!"

Makoto paused his memories reviewing as he heard a voice coming from the left hand side of him. For some reason, he felt like it was obnoxious, and childish too, actually. He swore to himself that he knew this voice, having heard it before, but couldn't quite place it either.

Curiously looking, he saw the same Fallen Angel that the boy had come across before. But rather than it being Kalawarner, it was Mittelt herself. Her eyes clashed together with his, he really didn't want to do anything right now with her.

"Oh, so what do you want exactly?"

Makoto didn't have time for this right now, and even in the imminent danger zone he was in, he didn't really have time for this, he didn't want to fight with Mittelt, and he really couldn't be bothered with running away either.

Mittelt slammed her foot onto the ground angrily, pointing at him dangerously.

"Hey! Don't be stupid! I won't be happy if you do something like that! Don't you realize who I am!? I'm a Fallen Angel-sama that resides over you scummy Devil boys! So, don't think that you can suddenly do something like that with me!"

Mittelt showed her frustrations, but Makoto really couldn't be all that bothered with her, and just smiled weakly.

"Erm, if I'm a scummy Devil, then that does that mean you're a scummy Fallen Angel?" Mittelt's face contorts in anger. "You know, that was because you lost to a scummy Devil, didn't you? I mean, didn't Millicas-san kick your butt the last time that you fought with one another?"

"Fuck you! Seriously! Fuck off! You bastard! Go and fuck yourself! This isn't something that you can do! Don't talk down to me like that! I lost to her, but she isn't around this time! Do you think that I am going to lose so easily!? You really think that I'm going to lose like that!?"

Makoto honestly didn't have an answer for her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't know what you want me to do. You Fallen Angels seem to have some weird fascination with me, so I don't know why you'd want me to do something like this now. I don't know what you want me to do, and I don't care much either. Now, just leave me alone. Haven't you people caused me enough trouble already? I've already been killed by you guys once, and attacked again and again. Can't you just leave me alone!?"

Makoto was being pushed to a limit he didn't like.

He really wasn't in a place where he wanted to fight anymore.

He already had enough concerns in his life, and that was too damaging for him too.

However, the Fallen Angel didn't accept that for even an instant, so she summoned a spear of pure light. Makoto glared at the light before him, but didn't flinch for even a second, only keeping his eyes on her form.

"You don't scare me."

He said in a calming voice, but she didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"Heh, you don't have your little bitch Devil friend around this time. You don't have anything that can stand against me, you really don't have anything that can defend yourself with now. That's how it is, little boy."

"Little? You're smaller than I am idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot! Please don't you moron baka boy!"

"I'd rather be a baka like me than a harpy like you! You're in Devils territory! Attacking me, can get you a death warrant, you know that?! That isn't something that you can do, honestly! So, why don't you try and fight me then!? So, wanna dance bitch!? Well, let's flipping dance!"

"Fine! I will! Watch as I make you cry like the little bitch that you are whore!"

"Did you just call me a whore!?"

Makoto looked shocked, and began shaking his body too at how surprisingly angry he was becoming.

Mittelt didn't waste time in doing anything other than throwing her spear right for Makoto's body itself.

However, as he saw it coming it seemed…slower than before.

He didn't know why, but it just seemed to be moving in slow motion, and didn't even do anything other than come towards him. But, his eyes were able to follow it quite easily, and Makoto managed to dodge to the side from the attack that he was about to receive.

"H-How did you dodge my attack!?"

Even Makoto didn't have an answer for her, and just looked baffled on what just happened.

He honestly didn't know what just happened.

"I'm sorry, but I think we've covered this before, but I do not want to be attacked again! Please leave me alone you weirdo! Can't you do anything like that!? I haven't done anything to you, leave me alone right now! I've had enough of being attacked!"

The girl couldn't take it, and just summoned spear after spear of light, launching them for Makoto's body.

However, in contrast to before, Makoto just stopped, then ran away from the spears. With his minimal training that he received, he managed to dodge the spears the best that he could. Though some were close calls and he did receive some cuts of the light spears, Makoto surprisingly managed to dodge the slightly slow incoming spears, most of them anyhow.

"Aargh! That's it! Don't move anymore! I'm gonna have to gut you like a fish!"

Mittelt couldn't handle her anger anymore, and she made a spear of light in her hands. Makoto could see that she was getting annoyed, so he used that by dodging around to the left hand side, avoiding the spear with a single step that he used.

"Geez! You're getting really angry, aren't you!?"

Makoto shouted as he jumped to the side, avoiding one of her slashes.

Mittelt's face contorted into an angrily glaring, and continued her efforts with her spear. Though Makoto managed to dodge for the most part, he really was having trouble with keeping up with her movements.

"That's it! Don't piss me off!"

Mittelt made a surprising slash to Makoto's arm, which he received, and gritted his teeth. The light was poisonous to Devils like he is now, and he felt it with his body, but he didn't give up, and balled his fist.

"You've already pissed me off enough! You, Fallen Angels have come into my town, and attacked me again and again! I am sick of it!" As if responding to his anger, Makoto's bird appeared on his shoulder, and looked directly towards the enemy. "Don't make me get more angry than I already am! I am sick to death of you and all your little pals! I just wanted a normal life, but now thanks to you and your little band of Fallen Angels, I'm not going to get that! So, just leave me alone! No, in fact, I am not going to take this anymore! Your little pals wanna fight, then let's fucking fight because if I'm gonna die, then it isn't going to be an easy death!"

Makoto did one hit.

Just one hit that was going to land on her body.

He wasn't going for a full attack, just one hit.

He poured all of his powers onto one hit that he was going to do and allowed his Sacred Gear be the one that can use the power.

He wasn't a fighter, and he hadn't ever been in a fist fight before, but he threw his tightened fist forward.

Mittelt was surprised and went to pull back, but his speed seemed to be increasing by the second. Makoto moved faster than Mittelt could get away and his fist ended up being embedded right in the centre of her body at the same time the bird opened its mouth.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Mittelt's body was pushed on the impact Makoto gave her, and the bird released a condensed ball of ice, smashing against her face and pushed her backwards. She was surprised, devastated and was blown away by Makoto's fist itself. She went flying with the attack power that she received, and hit a nearby bench, breaking right through it.

Makoto looked shocked and then looked at his bird. The aura around his bird was strong. It looked very strong in his eyes, and then he looked at Mittelt's body. The place that he struck with the bird on his shoulder had also left a mark of an impact happen.

" _Good Sacred Gear…I can use this bird to release, ice attacks…does that make this my Sacred Gear's powers?_ " Deducing what his Sacred Gear does, Makoto just watched his hand as Mittelt looked at her body. " _Right, so this is my power…I have a bird that can use ice attacks, though it seemed to be on my anger it came out…right, that means that I have to use hand to hand or something as well as have the bird fire off ice blasts from his or her mouth…great, and I've never been in a fist fight._ "

Shaking his head, Makoto looked towards Mittelt who was sitting on the ground, and just held a hand to her stomach and face which was slightly bleeding.

While she didn't look that seriously hurt, her eyes began to water.

"A-Are you…alright? We...We're in a fight, you know? I thought that...crying on the battle field wouldn't be what a Fallen Angel would do..."

Makoto didn't know how else to approach the subject, as this was the enemy, and while he didn't want to get killed by her, she just seemed to sweet and innocent to hurt…as innocent as a girl with the power to vanquish life would actually be like.

"Waaaaah!" A wail was released from Mittelt as she slammed her hands on the ground. "Ooh for Gods sake! That's not even fair! How can I have lost so easily!? I don't understand! Why is this happening with me now!?"

The girls eyes began to water even more, and tears streamed down her face.

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, and just watched as Mittelt cried and cried.

She cried for a minute or so, where Makoto just tapped the ground with his foot.

"Are you, done crying? This is quite depressing to watch."

"Sh-Shut up your face! Please leave me alone!"

Makoto tightened his expression on the young girl, and had a glare for her.

"Me, leave you alone!? You're the one that came here for me! If anything, you are the aggressor here, and I am merely defending myself!"

"B-But, that's because I have too! I have to prove my worth too as a Fallen Angel!"

That just didn't make sense to Makoto, to attack him like that.

"By attacking the newbie Devil!? That's not really going to do you anything good! I mean, what are you going to prove by this!? You're just going to attack a Devil that doesn't know how to fight, and then that's going to be the end of it!? You think that by defeating someone that doesn't know how to fight, is actually going to raise your status as a Fallen Angel!? That's just stupid! It will make you look like a coward you idiot!"

"Waaaaaaaah! Don't call me stupid! I'm trying my best here to be a strong confident girl here! But nooooooooo! You come in and lay the smack down on me with a fucking bird too! Do you find beating girls up funny!? Because I surely don't!"

Makoto had to resist rolling his eyes at her words, everything was just getting more nonsensical by the second.

"I hit you once. I wouldn't call it a smack down. I might've caused an explosion of ice to hit you, but that wasn't anything much to you, right? You don't even seem all that injured to me, just startled and have some blood on your face, is all. And about hitting girls, I don't make it a habit no. But, in my defense, you were attacking me, so what was I supposed to do exactly? Would you have me just sit there and take it?"

"I-I don't know! B-But *sob* t-thanks to this, I-I will be l-laughed a-at again! I can't even t-take down a single Devil on my own! A-And I got hit backwards! H-How is that fair at all?! T-That's not even fair! I can't understand this!"

"You're not the only one that can't understand this. So, why are you attacking me like this now? Please, can you just stop, and leave me alone?"

The question itself was simple, but hard for Mittelt to answer properly.

She didn't know what to think, or say.

She had the option of attacking him as he was so close, but then if she did, would she be able to get away with it? She didn't know what to do now, she was scared, frightened, and even lonely too. She just didn't know what she was going to do now.

As she was thinking about it, Koneko suddenly came into the scene, and had her fist ready, seeing the situation as, Makoto was being attacked by Fallen Angel, and had to defend, at least to not piss off Serafall Leviathan.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, I will defend you."

She said calmly, aiming her fist to the frightened Mittelt.

She attempted to scramble to her feet to get away from Koneko, but she fell flat onto her butt, and landed harshly on the ground. Her body screamed out in some pain, and her eyes turned watery as the small Loli white haired girl came closer and closer.

"Koneko-chan, don't!"

Makoto got in the way of Koneko's fist, the girl stopping just before she could hit him.

"…Why are you stopping me now?"

Even Mittelt wanted to know that as she just saw Makoto standing before her, his arms wide.

Truthfully, he didn't know why he was stopping her…

But he wanted to believe in something.

He wanted to believe that Fallen Angels aren't so bad, and that she wasn't going to do anything to him. Though he didn't have any basis for this, he just got a feeling that she was different to what the other Fallen Angel was like.

Rather than answer Koneko, he turned towards Mittelt, and pointed away.

"Just leave right now!"

"W-What are you saying!?"

Makoto inhaled a breath, and pointed forward once again.

"I said just go! Go away! If you value your life, you'll leave right now! Don't you even realize something like that!? Just go away right now! I want you to leave right now! This girl, Koneko-chan will attack you if you don't get lost right now! Oh, and if you think I am being too kind, attack me again and I will put you down myself because, you can only push someone so far, before they go off the deep end! So, take this as a final warning. Attack me again, and you'll incur my wrath and I won't be so nice next time, got it!?"

Though Makoto didn't think he'd actually be able to kill her, he couldn't take the chance, and had to threaten her the best that he could, hoping that the tiny spark of goodness he saw in her was enough to stop her from attacking him again.

Mittelt jumped away with a cry, nodding so fast that she was sure that her neck was going to break.

She extended her wings, and took to the sky, while feeling perplexed on what just happened. What happened with the fight, and what happened with her attempting to kill him, yet he let her go. She didn't know what possessed him to do that, and she didn't know what she was going to do now.

Makoto sighed as she disappeared, turning back towards Koneko who just had a baffled face.

"…What is going on? …Why did you let her escape? …She attempted to kill you."

"I know that, she did try and kill me. But…don't ask me why, I just get the feeling that she didn't want too…or rather, her head was in a messed up place. I'm not saying I changed her or anything, but she mentioned that she would be laughed at or something like that. And she cried…yeah, I'm not sure if I could handle a girl crying like that. Onii-chan drilled it into me that I shouldn't make a girl cry…even if she is the enemy."

"…Kaichou will be displeased to hear that you allowed the enemy to go."

Makoto knew she was right, and he was frightened on what she was going to do now.

"Will she know about this fight?"

"…I don't know. …It didn't go on for all that long…so, I cannot be sure if she will find out or not."

Makoto lightly nodded as he thought about what he was going to do.

"I see…by the way, why are you here? I thought you were going to school?"

"…I was, but then I sensed a Fallen Angel nearby…and I wouldn't be happy if you…got caught up in such a fight alone. Since, you're a new Devil, you won't be able to fight like us yet…so, I followed just in case…"

"Did you see Asia-san?"

Koneko didn't say anything.

Makoto didn't know if that was a yes or a no. And either way, he just let the name slip, so she naturally was going to have questions. Even he didn't have the answer for it now. He, just didn't know what he was going to do now.

"…Koneko-chan, are you going to tell Kaichou-san any of this?"

"…No."

"Y-You're not?"

Confusing thoughts came to the young black and blonde haired boy, as Koneko nodded again and again.

"…I won't say anything. …Makoto-san has a good reason as to why he let her go…I will trust in that for now. …But if she does attack again, don't go easy on her, even if she cries. …People will use whatever they have up their sleeves."

"You're probably right Koneko-chan…I just didn't know what I was going to do with her. She cried, and I felt something with her…I can't explain it well, but I sensed like she didn't want to kill me, even if she did get pissed off…maybe it is me just being optimistic, huh."

"…I suppose." Makoto smiled dryly as the girl continued with a stone stare. "…But, compassion is something people easily misplace, nowadays. …I also heard that Makoto-san had to…kill a stray not long ago with a gun…I am just worried that, something else might happen…"

From Koneko, it sounded like she cared. It was usually hard to discern what was going through her mind, but right now, she wore her heart on her sleeve, and it seemed to resonate with Makoto too.

"Koneko-chan, I didn't know that you cared about me like that."

Koneko faced away, her back to his front.

"…We are, friends in school, we sometimes eat lunch together, and most of all…your Master is scary is all."

"Hahahahaha!" Makoto laughed to himself as Koneko turned back towards him, seeing a happy expression on his face. "So, Sera-tan is scary, is she? Is that why you went for me, and came together with me like this?"

"…I don't want Makoto-san to disappear, is all."

Hearing that, Makoto smiled lightly, and walked forward towards her. Once getting in close enough, Makoto bent his body, coming face to face with her.

"Want to go to a sweet shop?"

"…School is…still in session."

"School…well, sometimes playing hooky is good too. And if it is getting in trouble, then I will just say that I forced you to come along so you won't get any trouble placed on your shoulders, and you'll harbour no burden, I promise you."

Koneko thought about it for a few moments, then held out three fingers.

"…Three conditions."

"What's that then?"

Bemused, Makoto decided to play along with her.

"…First condition, sweets. …I wish for sweets."

"Second?"

Makoto accepted it and asked for the second condition.

"…You win me an arcade doll."

"Hehe. Sure. And, what's the third one?"

"…We both share blame if we're caught."

Makoto blinked in confusion.

"Y-You're sure?"

"…I also wish to miss school too. …I will share my half of the blame, and not say anything about the Fallen Angels."

"Right, that's an easy agreement." Makoto raised his hand in a cheering motion. "Alright! Then let's head out Koneko-chan! For a day without having to worry about anything else!"

With that settled, Makoto, and Koneko walked away together, leaving behind their worries, and just wanted to enjoy each other's company for a change of pace.

* * *

Mittelt herself flew all the way back to the Church, and came across Kalawarner who seemed puzzled.

"Hello Mittelt, something wrong?"

Mittelt just shot her a shooting glare.

"Nothing is wrong with me, nothing at all."

"So, how did your fight with the Devil go?"

Mittelt's face turned a slight shade of red, before she shook her head.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it! Leave me alone!"

Mittelt stormed off in a huff, as Kalawarner just looked dazed on what just happened, she didn't understand at all.

Once getting to her room, Mittelt slams the door shut, and falls on her bed. Her face hits the bed, and her eyes stain with the colour of difference. She remembered gold and black eyes looking towards her, and then told her to leave…she remembered it clearly, and her face turned several shades of red.

"DAMN IT ALL! WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE NICE TO ME AND ALLOW ME TO GO!?"

Mittelt…began feeling different thoughts inside of her heart.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Makoto was slightly traumatized…okay, very traumatized by what happened, and Yumi came to save him, and ended up spending the night with him. Sona was being her usual self, and basically whipped Makoto into shape. But then, he met Asia! Those two are surely hitting it off right away. And then, Makoto finally found out what his Sacred Gear does! At least, one aspect of it! It is an ice type, but it is going to have some different aspects to it which will be revealed in time. Mow, Koneko, and Makoto are going to be bonding slightly, at least they'll become somewhat friends, which will be explored a little more next chapter.**

 **But there is something that others have been commenting on, about Akeno, and where or rather, who she should be with. I've had sides for Ise, and sides for Makoto. So, I thought that I might as well ask now, and see who votes for who, as I have ideas both ways, though it would effect the story in some ways, like when vol 7 comes along, and other things like that. So, who should Akeno be with? Ise? Makoto? I'm impartial so I'll let you all decide! Well, cast your vote, and it shall be decided in one weeks time from today, when the next chapter will be posted~ So, vote now!**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Le Fay. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat. (WIP)**


	6. The learning curve

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed he does, so thanks for the vote.**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Yeah, there's a good chance it could happen~**

 **lone. fallen. wolf; Thanks! Glad that you like it! And cool, thanks for voting!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! Glad that you're enjoying it! Cool, that does sound quite plausible actually. Ooh don't worry about Ise, he's gonna be alright with some girls, I am thinking about having with him.**

 **gundam 09; Thanks. Well, you'll see why she isn't as the story goes on.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; She is indeed quite a bit more direct than the red head. Yeah, she is helping, but also hindering at the same time, as will be shown in this chapter. Training is good, but too much, and it will become redundant of doing it all the time. Yup, it is an ice type Sacred Gear, and what he is gonna do with it, is going to be interesting. Just because he has unlocked his Sacred Gear's power, it doesn't mean he's not going to have other skills. Well, I could see something like that happening too, and it just might happen too. You'd think that, but I've actually got something in the works for Kalawarner which will be shown soon, and developed more as the story goes on. Ah, thanks for the vote~ I could see Kuroka actually doing something like that too~ Well, I can't say anything about that just yet, so hehehe~ And you never know, they could have a meeting like that.**

 **ShadeAkami; Yeah! New chapter indeed! And here's another one lol. He's very scared at least, he doesn't ever wanna see Onee...eeh, I mean Kiyome! Yeah, totally Kiyome! He got some, almost, Yumi loving, but Ise ruined it in the end. However, they will share their kiss sooner or later, and then some too. Well, she didn't get to finish her attack, so only time will tell what it really is. Asia's here indeed! She's here, and she's gonna be appearing more and more, bonding together with Makoto. Hehe, I'll try and take the challenge, and let's see what's gonna happen~ That's how Mittelt is, after all. It seems like she doesn't learn her lesson, but she has a reason for doing what she did. And that will be revealed, in a few chapters. In her defense, she probably doesn't know that Makoto is Serafall's Evil Piece, so she wouldn't know such things. Well, Koneko didn't really realize it, though Makoto always felt like they were friends, it was just more affirmed last chapter. I know, it seems like Sona's peerage really do go through the ringer, and so does Makoto too. Aah, thanks for the vote! Those reasons do hold ground, in my eyes anyway. And thank you!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Indeed, they are licking their wounds from that beat down from Millicas, and Mittelt then tries it again...she really needs to learn to not do that. Kiyome's traumatized him in some way's, I suppose we truly won't ever know what happened between the two of them, unless one of them reveals it, and I don't see Makoto wanting to relive that. Yumi came to save the day for him! Without her, God knows what would've happened. Unfortunately, it seems like they have rotten luck, huh. Timing truly isn't their friend. Princess is even voice commanded now! No one can stop the insane kitty cat~ Well, she doesn't like it, that's for certain. Sona truly can be ruthless when it comes to things like that. Ise is there for him, and will stick up for him when he sees something isn't right. And Makoto would do the same thing for Ise, as shown later on. Asia and Makoto just have a natural way of bonding together. And even though he didn't know her that well, he couldn't just let someone strike Asia for no reason at all. She really doens't learn her lesson, she even attacks when she really shouldn't, though she'll learn in the future. Well, the ice power is because there's a few tricks that he'll be learning. When I thought of it, I wasn't even thinking about Serafall, though she'll help him create some techniques with it. Indeed! Koneko and Makoto were always kinda friends, last chapter, and this chapter too, just cements that they are friends. And thank you~ Thanks for the vote too~ They'll probably do something like that in the future too. Well, we'll have to wait and see what Millicas really is, huh~? She could be either of those things.**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Yeah, it does seem quite bad between them, but there is a reason for what is happening. Well, actually. Devils that are reincarnated only have that, if their Master's allow that. For people like Rias, Serafall, and such, they would allow such things. But look at Devils like, Diodora. I'm fairly certain he wouldn't allow his peerage to do whatever they like, and that's one of the reasons Stray Devils exist. It isn't really talked about much in the series, but at the end of the day, a reincarnated Devil is still a servant, and only are allowed freedoms that the Master themselves have said they can have. Well, thanks for the vote! Yup, he's bonding with Koneko now, and will continue to do so in the future~ Well, their might be a scene like that in the future. Yumi, and Makoto are just adorable together, aren't they? Just so sweet and cute~ Actually, I haven't thought about that before, would be interesting, huh. Cool suggestions too~**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Thank you! She is indeed in the harem, and she will do, though dunno which one yet.**

 **HolyKnightX; Thank you! Glad that you like it! As I wrote it, I forgot about that, and only remembered after reading it, but I just left it in, references are always fun, right? Right now, it is better, because right now Sona and Makoto are at odds, but it is gonna get better.**

 **hellspam; Thank you! Asia indeed is very adorable. Hehe, love the reference~ Those two have a cute little moment, which will be built more in this chapter. Well, I can say that Mittelt is gonna have...something for Makoto. And yeah, thanks for the vote!**

 **Seth Vlad Tepes; Thanks! Cool, thanks for the vote! And yeah, I will do something like that eventually.**

 **Derek 23; Aah, maybe she should, or maybe she's feeling something else other than romantic interest.**

 **Anime PJ; She indeed is a slave driver, huh. Well, let's say that Sona and Makoto aren't going to be the best of friends just yet. Indeed, very cool~ It'll also give me some options for the future too. Hehe, I am glad that you liked it~ Mittelt was a good way for him to discover his powers, at least a little bit. Ise interrupted, and the bro code too! Darn you Ise! And thanks for the vote! She seems to have...well, please look to the bottom to see what's happened~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; She's really destroyed him, hasn't she? He got to see Yumi naked already...well, almost. He saw her chest anyway, and that's a good thing to say~ Ise's always like that though, if he sees a guy and a girl together, he's right to the idea that they've done things together. Sona's really trying to make it difficult for him, isn't she? Damn Sona, you train very harsh. Indeed, it did pay off, somewhat anyway. Though, the ice sacred gear is gonna have a few tricks up its sleeve, can't say just what yet though. Yeah! There will be more, definitely more, moments between Asia, and Makoto, some sweet, tender moments between the two of them. And cool vote! Thanks for voting!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Indeed, it is weekly after all hehe~ And no problem! I know, we may never know, but assuming the worst, and going beyond that...might be a very good idea. Hehe, all apart of the Kiyome scaring factor, and it helped Yumi become closer to him, so it worked out in the end, in a way. You never know, Yumi could be a little pervy and used it to bed Makoto, but Ise kinda blocked there, huh. Though, he isn't to blame, not knowing Yumi was there. I guess knocking is in order from now on? It is, yes. They will share a kiss soon. By the end of the first arc, they will lock lips. Sona surely is working him down huh, and it is building some tension, but also some development, for both of them. I know, I read it, and it did seem like that, but he is going to benefit from this, yet also be detriment from it too, so a win/lose kinda situation. Exactly, Koneko doesn't really hang out with them all that often, though does eat lunch sometimes. Makoto always considered them friends, but Koneko knew that they are now. Aah, they will bond quite closely soon, though there are some hints this chapter too. Well, it does seem like that, but when it comes closer to why they aren't, it will become more apparent why they aren't together. Well, Asia is like that at the beginning, but in this, she's not going to exactly always be the damsel, I assure you of that. In the beginning, yeah she is, but as the story goes on, no, she won't be. Aah, thank you for the vote! Yeah, I can see your reasons, actually. It does seem logical to go about it that way. Indeed, hope that you found something, because Lucy is gonna become more prominent soon enough. And thank you! Indeed it was!**

 **Web11211; No, that's not a mistake, even if it does seem like it right now.**

 **Justin D; First of all, thank you! He's gotten over it yeah, with a little help from Yumi. Hehe, lovely ice joke~ And thanks for the vote! She indeed does give off a vibe like that, so I can see where you're coming from. Akeno is very seductive alright, I can't deny something like that. Well, she's not gonna go fully sadist on him, maybe there could be some BDSM in the future or something like that, who knows. Well, Gabriel is an Angel, so I could see her doing that with him, in contrast to the Fallen Angel one, maybe they have different feelings or something. Yes, they will hunt the stray together, and do a learning curve~ The piece will be revealed this chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you! It does seem like this boy is going through many things, huh. Princess is basically just a black cat, not really much more details need to be given, right? Hehe, well...they'll have a unique relationship anyway.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thank you! Thanks for voting! And cool looking peerage. I can confirm that most of his harem, is gonna consist of his peerage, future that is. Those three versions look pretty cool though.**

 **Mariah; Cool, thanks for voting!**

 **Vizard Issei; You've got a point. The confident Akeno and the shy Makoto, those two would have, many a fun.**

 **Tohka123; She did many things that...can never be spoken about again. She surely did, Yumi's always there for Makoto, and he'll be there for her too. Princess is awesome like that, I can't deny something like that, she's just cool, and awesome, and things like that, right? Sona never holds anything back, I presume anyway. Indeed, seems like he has a thing for blondes, looking at the harem list anyway. Didn't even realize it until last chapter. And yeah, if he sees it coming, then he will fight for what is right. Hehe, Shota vs Loli yeah! That's something quite funny! Glad that you like it! Yeah, Koneko and Makoto are gonna be bonding from now on. Mittelt...she'll have an interesting relationship with Makoto, that's all I can say. Thanks for the vote! Hehe, that's quite funny~ And thank you!**

 **Guest 1; Cool votes!**

 **Guest 2; Ophis would be a cute choice~**

 **Guest 3; Makoto and Le Fay seem to be quite popular, I'll take it into consideration.**

 **Lity; First of all, forgive me if I make a mistake here and misinterpret what you said, used google translate to understand what you wrote, since I myself don't read spanish, so here we go! Aah, Kuroka is in Makoto's harem, and I am sorry you feel that way about Koneko, and Asia. And Kalawarner is in his harem. Ophis would be a cute choice, I can't deny something like that. Yeah, he probably could able her to access her emotions, maybe.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Mittelt is always a little, odd isn't she? She's trying her best though, and will be revealed why she's doing something like that. Aah, thanks for the vote! Akeno probably would love doing something like that, though she wouldn't go Kiyome level with it. Eeh, I dunno which one though, beyond Vali, I wouldn't really know which one would be good. And thank you!**

 **Guest 4; Well, it would seem like that, but you'll soon see why she isn't. Akeno would tease him, but not to the point where he was traumatized, I think so anyway.**

 **liselotte; Thanks! And thank you for the vote!**

 **Skull Flame; Sona is indeed very brutal, she's made Makoto go through some major things, huh. Good good, glad that you caught the reference. Yeah, it's the same with some Youtuber's that I follow. I can't really remember how I got into them, I just kinda did, and now I await new videos they post, it's really weird, yet I like it too~ Yeah, if I can fit them in somewhere, we'll see more of them. Kiyome did more than a Xenovia, but we'll never truly know what's going on with her, she did many things with him, I wonder if he'll ever recover? Hehe, she got his first night in bed with him...too bad nothing happened, at least not yet anyway. Ise, truly does have bad timing sometimes, huh. Koneko more like just realized that they are friends, rather than gain one, Makoto always considered her a friend at least, she just realizes it more now. Yeah, how she's gonna be with Ise, I can't say yet, as it would ruin something's, but I can tell you they'll bond, somehow. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I will think about it~ And those are in Makoto's harem, I can say that for a certainty.**

 **Cf96; Thanks! Aah, it seems like it, but it will appear clear in a few chapters when it becomes clear why Ise and Mittelt are a thing.**

 **Guest 6; Damn, Le Fay and Makoto seem to be quite popular, huh~**

 **Lightwave; Well, I am glad that you did! Yeah, he's quite open minded, yet he's a realist too. Well, those four, plus Millicas seems to care, as shown by this chapter. Tsubaki, in her own way, can sympathize with his plight. Very brutal, and it is somewhat addressed this chapter too. She does indeed, and she'll be shown that in a few chapters. Glad that you did! Shows that Makoto can adapt to situations if he needs to do something like that. And thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it!**

 **Draigg99; Thanks for voting.**

 **God538; Thanks for voting.**

 **Guest 7; Hey, thank you! Aah, thanks, I think. Seems like Yandere types are quite, a specialty of mine, maybe? I actually haven't watched Guilty Crown, so I don't actually know who that is. If I watch it soon, then I will give it consideration as I quite find Yandere's to be funny/scary, and other things too. But that does seem to be quite humorous.**

 **Guest 8; Aah, thank you for the vote!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The learning curve**

"Hehehe, that was a great day, don't you think so Koneko-chan? I certainly had fun together with Koneko-chan anyway. Did you also enjoy yourself Koneko-chan?"

Makoto said as he, and Koneko walk towards Koneko's home.

Since the beginning of the day, and until now, they had been enjoying one another's company together. Though they did watch out for anyone to come and get them, they were surprised that they didn't get anyone confronting them about what happened. Though, Makoto was just glad that the Devils didn't find out about Makoto allowing Mittelt to be let go, that's something that he was worried about.

"…It wasn't so bad. …I did enjoy doing things today, other than school. …Though, it would be difficult to do things like this all of the time. …But for a single day, I do not mind it for a single day. …I enjoyed myself, thank you for suggesting this."

She admitted as she licked the ice cream Makoto got her, holding onto a large stuffed cat.

Makoto had to wonder why she was attached to the cat one specifically. It didn't seem all that special to him. But Koneko seemed to enjoy it all the same, and he was glad that she did have a good time today.

"You don't have to thank me for something like that. We're friends, aren't we? We can go out together like this, and have fun with one another. I don't see why we wouldn't be able to go out together like this."

Koneko didn't have a reason to deny it either, it seemed fine to her too.

"…You're right, I think that friends can do something like this. …It's weird that we did have fun today. …I never thought about having fun before with Makoto-san, but now, we did, and I got this cat as a prize, and I also got sweets. …I love chocolate ice cream too."

She said as she licked her ice cream again.

She seemed to be really happy, even for her. Koneko wasn't known for showing emotions, but this time, she was showing that she was happy, even if it was only slightly. Makoto himself enjoyed seeing her excited face, he really did enjoy seeing her look as she did.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself Koneko-chan. But, tomorrow, we'll probably get scolded by Rias-buchou, and Sona-kaichou too. They'll not go easy on us for leaving school today. Onii-chan is even worried as he sent me a bunch of messages, the same for Yumi-senpai and Lucy-chan too…though I don't know how Yumi-senpai got my number…regardless, it seems that I've worried people."

"…Worrying people sometimes is fine, since we weren't in danger."

Koneko spoke as she turned a corner.

Makoto followed after her, and wore a chipper expression as they went down the dark corridor of darkness.

"…By the way, who was the person you mentioned before? The…girl named Asia-san, who was that?"

At that, Makoto froze his body…

He felt himself freezing inside.

His body remained motionless as Koneko paused her body too.

It was like the elephant in the room, something that had gone unspoken of since the beginning. But now, Koneko couldn't hold it back, bringing it up, and also made Makoto feel nervous on what was going to happen now.

Her eyes went towards his own eyes, and they met in a slight struggle for control over the stare. Right now, Makoto looked like a sheep lost in the lambs den, but he somehow was able to keep himself steady, and allowed his body and eyes to submit to the stare of the young girl.

"Promise to not tell Buchou or Kaichou-san?"

"…I promise."

Koneko didn't have any hesitation as she waited for his reply.

"She was a nun." Informing the surprised Koneko, Makoto continued with a heavy heart. "She was lost, and I helped her find her way, that was all. I know, it is irresponsible to go to a Church, God could strike me down with his amazing light powers, blah blah blah. But, I enjoyed myself. Asia-san was a kind person. She really was, and I won't be able to see her again. I won't be able to go back and see her again…that's regretful. But, it is better this way…I am a Devil now. After all this time…I still am a Devil. I didn't even believe it for a little while…but, I have to accept that I am a Devil now."

"…You accept it?"

Makoto looked down at the ground as street lights flicker on and off around the pair of them.

Since it was night, darkness blanketed the sky, yet oddly it didn't bother Makoto as much as it used too. Now, it almost seemed like a weird dream, or a terrible nightmare. Whichever it was, Makoto didn't know about it, and wasn't sure what was going to happen in his future.

"I don't like it yet…I haven't really had many positive experiences being a Devil yet. The only thing that I can think of is being able to spend time with Yumi-senpai, and that's always good. I really like Senpai…and I also got to speak more with Koneko-chan."

"…Is that a big deal? You and Lucy-san always seemed to be so happy…I didn't think I would ever be able to break into that circle, so I didn't try that often."

"Ooh, you didn't think that you'd be able to break into our, circle? I didn't know that we were that close nit or whatever it is."

"…You two always seemed to be so tightly closed off from the world around. …I watched from my desk as you laughed, sang, danced, and even just talked normally with one another. …Even during class, it was like that you two weren't separated from one another. …I honestly thought that you and Lucy-san were going to be together by the end of the year."

"Hehe, that's quite the imagination. Lucy-chan is just my best…" Something overcame Makoto briefly as he felt something pierce his heart. "…friend." He placed a hand to his heart. " _What's going on…? Lucy-chan is my friend…right? But, why do I feel this weirdness…inside of me? I, don't understand…this feels strange, I feel weirded out…nah, it isn't anything to worry about._ "

Makoto ignored his thoughts as Koneko curiously edged closer.

"…Is something wrong, Makoto-san?"

Koneko snapped him out of his thoughts, nodding his head slowly, as they continued walking.

"No, it's nothing. I am just thinking about Lucy-chan, and how I can't tell her that I am a Devil."

"…You'll eventually be able to tell her."

Makoto shot his eyes towards Koneko's nodding head.

"You think?"

"…Eventually. I'm sure you'll be able to tell her, and she'll be fine with it, I know that she will be."

Makoto smiled at that fact, and continued along with Koneko by herself. While they didn't speak, they just enjoyed one another's company very much so. Makoto himself, however, didn't know what he was going to do with Koneko, or how he was going to say anything else towards her.

Once getting back to Koneko's home, she stood at the doorway to an apartment, while Makoto just smiled at her. He hadn't been her before. Actually, this was the longest that the pair of them had talked with one another.

"Well, this is it, Koneko-chan, is it?"

Koneko nodded her head.

"…This is where I currently live, yes."

"Yeah…well, thanks for the great day, Koneko-chan. I'll take my-"

"You're still injured, Makoto-san."

Koneko interjected, Makoto nodding his head, remembering that Mittelt had indeed cut him.

"Right…don't worry about me Koneko-chan, I'm going to be okay. Thanks for the concern though."

"…Are you sure?"

Displaying her worries, Makoto was caught off guard by how cute she could be when displaying such things. But he also found it to be adorable at the same time, he couldn't deny that Koneko was adorable why she was doing such things.

"Yes, thank you. Please don't be worried about me, it's touching but unnecessary."

"…If you're sure then, goodbye, and be safe…are you sure you don't wish for me to walk you back home?"

"I'm going to be alright, don't worry so much. Everyone is worrying about me lately…for good reason mind you, but you don't have to worry about me. I am going to go straight home from here. I'm even going to run as fast as I can to get home, so I don't come across a Fallen Angel."

"…I still feel worried that a Fallen Angel might come and attack you."

Koneko's concerns touched Makoto's heart, and for a second, he considered just allowing Koneko to walk him home. But, he was also a man too, and he couldn't always rely on others to protect him, he needed to protect himself now.

"I know, but I will just have to run, won't I?"

"…Just don't do anything stupid."

Makoto merely chuckled, and turned around.

"Don't worry about me Koneko-chan. I'm going to be okay. Well, you be okay too. See you later!"

Before she could say anything else, Makoto took off running down the road, and turned the street towards his home. Luckily, Makoto didn't live that far away, which he found to be surprising, but he didn't care about that.

Koneko sniffed the air, and looked on towards the place where Makoto had gone, before shaking her head.

"…He'll be fine."

Trying to convince herself of this, Koneko walked into her apartment once unlocking it, having the smallest of smiles on her face from what happened before.

* * *

Once Makoto got home, he went straight upstairs.

He was glad that his parents and Ise were in different parts of the house, he didn't want to talk about his…activities today, especially due to him missing school, which even surprised himself since he hadn't done that before.

He already had called his parents before coming home to say he was on his way, and he didn't want anything to eat, so he went straight to his room.

"Hello, Makoto-san!"

As soon as he opened the door, Millicas appeared, standing there while dressed in a short skirt, and a cute tight top that showed off her body towards Makoto, giving him a fright. So much so that he dropped the stuff in his hands, feeling his heart racing.

"G-Geez, don't just sneak into my room like that!"

Millicas did a wink as Princess walked over towards Makoto, nudging against his leg. His hand went to the back of her head, stroking it very gently, and soothingly too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you~"

Millicas apologized, grabbing his stuff off the floor, which he thanked her for, bringing it towards the desk in his room, putting it down on the table beside his computer.

Makoto walked in properly into his room, shutting the door behind him so nothing like what happened with Yumi happens again, like when Ise burst in to see them in a very compromising position.

"Hehe, your kitty is very adorable~"

The cheery Millicas walked closer, and used one finger to scratch underneath the cats ear. Because that was a zone she liked, she purred sweetly, Millicas swaying her body more by the second, feeling hotter in her chest.

"R-Right, so what are you doing here Millicas-san? Has something happened?"

Millicas strolled over to the bed, shaking her head as she sat down on the bed.

"No, nothing has happened. Though, Sona-nee was concerned that you didn't show up for school today."

"I figured." He sighed, sitting down next to her, the cat curling up on his lap. "Yeah, that's how it is. I suppose she's really angry, isn't she?"

"I guess that she is."

Millicas agreed, Makoto slowly closing his eyes briefly to take in all of the information that was around him.

"I see…well, it was bound to happen eventually, so I suppose she's going to be yelling at me for doing this, isn't she?"

"Don't worry Makoto-san, you don't have to worry, you're safe, and that's all that matters."

Millicas assured as she allowed her body to fall backwards, hitting the bed with a "Umph!" sound coming from her lips as her small breasts jiggle around in her already small shirt, Makoto's eyes being drawn to her Loli body surprisingly taking in her body, but then turned away shyly.

"Yeah…but again, that doesn't solve the problem…eeh, question of why you're here."

Millicas tossed to her side, showing Makoto a cute smile as she answered.

"I wanted to see Makoto-san of course! I've grown rather fond of Makoto-san as of late, and liked to see what was going on. I'm sorry for suddenly coming into your room, I guess this could be called breaking and entering, but I thought that this would be the best way of going about it. I also didn't want to worry anyone else, and made sure that you were safe too. By the way, it seems like your clothes are a bit roughed up, and there's a cut on your body too."

Millicas noticed as she lifted her body upwards, pointing towards his cut.

Makoto turned away, releasing a small breath.

"I just cut myself, is all. Nothing to worry about."

The lie was easier than telling the truth. He didn't want to get Millicas involved in the matter.

However, Millicas wasn't as easily fooled than Makoto thought.

"That was made by light, I know that it was. There's no need to lie. Even if I didn't notice the cut, I can still sense that there was light surrounding your body from a recent injury. Call it a six sense for Devils like us."

Makoto felt a pulse as soon as that happened, he felt it deeply within him.

Then the cut throbbed a little bit, Millicas' hand running over the cut, crossing the distance at a surprising speed.

"Makoto-san was injured by a Fallen Angel, why didn't you want to reveal it?"

"Because, it is my own problem…and Kaichou-san would only just yell at me for getting into that kind of situation. I, just don't want to bother anyone, I didn't want to do something like that. And it doesn't hurt all that bad, it'll disappear soon enough."

"But, she'll notice it soon, you know? If I could notice it easily enough, then Sona-nee will also notice it too. And then she might tell Serafall-sama. If that happens, you might get into trouble."

She explained to him as he sighed deeply.

"Great, then she's going to tell me off, just what I need…"

"Something wrong?"

"Just…this is getting a little overwhelming again." He didn't mind admitting it, finding it easy to speak with her. "I mean, this Devil stuff is…different. But, Kaichou-san has me doing all of this stuff. Training, studying, and other things like Devil contracts, and all. And then I have my own commitments in life, like my grades, my school work and other things that was already difficult to balance, and now all of this other stuff is just weighing me down more and more. I'm even having to put my friends on hold because I can't speak with them. Lucy-chan must feel like I'm ditching her all of the time with all of the times that Kaichou-san has called me to the student council room. And the worst thing is, I can't even explain why. She knows I'm lying, and I hate it. She's so understanding, yet I can't even be a good friend, and tell her about Devils because…heck, even I don't know why…stupid Devils life. Onii-chan gets to experience all the good things, and I get the bad experiences."

Millicas listened to his story, and once again, she sympathized with him.

"I do believe Sona-nee is going hard on you, harder than she should."

"R-Right…wait, you do!?"

Millicas nodded as she budged closer on the bed, taking his hand in her own hand. Her face tinged pink at the touch of his hand, noting it to be rougher than she thought a mans hand would be, yet she felt good from the hand too.

"Y-Yes…she is pushing you very hard, and she shouldn't do that to you Makoto-san. I can understand wanting to train you, but it's not even been a week yet, not really, and you've gone from normal high schooler, to Serafall-sama's servant, with all of these new responsibilities, of course you're going to find it difficult. Anyone would. Heck, even I find it difficult just listening to what she has you do."

Makoto's face lifted up into a smile as he turned towards her happily.

"You understand…"

Just to find someone that understood was overwhelming to Makoto who actually had tears of gratitude in his eyes.

"Yes, I understand. Don't worry Makoto-san, I understand. I'll also speak with Sona-nee about it too."

"Ooh, I couldn't get you involved on my behalf, I don't want to cause trouble. You understanding is enough for me."

He couldn't get her involved.

He was just thankful that someone that wasn't Ise understood. Yumi understood too, but she wasn't able to do anything. She was the same basic servant that Makoto was, and if she said anything, it could've gotten her into trouble.

Millicas however was a different person.

"It's no bother. I'll speak privately with her, and tell her to pull back a little bit. She is expecting too much from a new born Devil. Once getting into a routine, I could see this all happening, but asking you to study, train, do school work, and commit to Devils duties on top of all that? Leaving you no time with your friends? It isn't a good strategy. Sona-nee only wants you to succeed, so please don't misinterpret my words as bashing her. But, she could learn to cool off the workload until you've gotten used to doing it, or spacing out the duties, so you're not training, Devil working, contracts, studying the Underworld, and doing school work every single day at the same time…phew, just speaking about that exhausts me, I can't imagine how you're feeling right now."

"Yeah…it's pretty tiring alright. Everything you said, just exhausts me mentally and physically. I understand that she is trying to help me, and wants me to become stronger, but I just can't keep doing this. My body aches constantly, and my mind feels like it has been going through a transformation on its own where I find it difficult keeping up with everything. Heck, just the other day, I almost handed a report on demonic power to one of my Sensei's because I was so tired. And, by the way, thank you, Millicas-san."

The red head tilted her head to the right.

"What for Makoto-san?"

"For, helping me just unload. That alone, allowed me to unwind even just a little bit. For someone to just understand my plight is enough for me to feel a little relaxed."

Millicas smiled, and continued holding onto his hand.

"Makoto-san, you're still injured, you know?"

"Yeah…that light spear was a bitch. Though oddly, it didn't hurt more than I thought it would. As a human, I think it hurt more than when I was a Devil…perhaps because it was Mittelt-san that used the spear of light? I dunno, but it seemed to be different, and didn't hurt that much…well, regardless, I'm glad that it didn't hurt as much."

"…Must be because you're…" Millicas mumbled something, then turned her kind eyes towards Makoto. "Makoto-san, your wound won't disappear for a little while, and unless you plan to skip school, I think Sona-nee will find out."

"Right…well, facing punishment is-"

"I can help you."

Makoto stopped in his tracks, and looked quizzingly towards Millicas.

"I don't understand, how can you…"

"It will require me stripping down though…"

Makoto's mouth widened as her face turned redder than her hair.

"Y-You're kidding me!?"

"B-Because you're not a part of my family, it will take longer than usual…b-but, I can use my powers to heal you. It, requires skin to skin contact though…it probably will be a little while though, not all night though…e-even then, I think that it would be fine. If it is for Makoto-san, then I don't mind~ He can make it up to me later~"

"Y-You seem fine with stripping down all of a sudden though!"

Makoto was amazed, but Millicas just continued to blush.

"I-I would hide myself, and you yourself too…w-we just need to sleep together naked…n-not in a bad way! I don't want to do ecchi things right away! W-We hardly know one another! I don't want to do naughty things right away! Please don't misunderstand that!"

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, chuckling softly.

"Y-You really don't mind at all?"

"No…I don't mind if we're covered up. Being in a bed with a boy naked would be…weird, but I am able to endure for Makoto-san! I will endure to make sure that Serafall-sama's new servant is not going to be yelled at! But, I will take care of you, do not worry!"

Makoto raised his hand, and patted the back of Millicas' head softly.

"You're really kind, you know that?"

"W-Well, I don't think that I am kind like you're saying."

Makoto didn't believe that for an instant, and deny it wholeheartedly.

"No, you are. Besides Yumi-senpai, and Ise-nii, and now Koneko-chan, you're the only one who really understands, and you're a pure Devil. I'm glad that you're around. I think I could've lost it if you weren't around. And also, if you don't want to then I don't-"

"Makoto-san, please remove your clothes!"

Makoto's face tinged pink as Princess widened her eyes at the declaration of the redhead.

"Millicas-san, that's so forward…"

"I-I know! I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be so forward, but this is the only way for us to go forward! I'll turn away! Erm, please get naked until you're naked! I'll switch the light off, and then get under the covers, please!"

"Y-You're sure this is fine?"

Makoto made sure for one last time, not wanting to pressurize her into anything that she didn't want to do.

But Millicas made a firm stance as she stood up.

"Yes! I am sure Makoto-san! Please take your clothes off! Not even your underwear can remain, okay!?"

Makoto blushed, nodding his head.

"S-Sure, let's do this thing then…"

Millicas went through several shades of red, as she rushed towards the lights.

Makoto himself stood up, and confirmed that she wasn't looking, or look through a reflective surface before he began taking off his pants. Slowly, his pants began falling down, while his face blushes brightly. Makoto himself looks towards Millicas, who was shaking nervously due to what was going on.

As his pants went down to his ankles, he wondered how this situation turned out, but didn't have time when Millicas said "Please hurry or I can't take it!" to which Makoto nodded to himself, taking off his shirt, and his underwear too.

Standing there in the buff, Makoto felt embarrassed about being naked in front of a girl he hardly knew. The saving grace was that she was turned away, so he quickly scrambled to the bed, throwing the sheets over his naked form so Millicas didn't see anything, and muttered "Finished…" before she turned around, and faced him, seeing his naked upper half.

"S-So, that's a mans chest huh…"

Probably because she hadn't seen a naked male before, her face turned more red. But what wasn't showing interested her more than what was showing, her eyes lingering on the place where his downstairs area was.

"S-So, you're going too…I'll close my eyes!"

Doing as he said, he clasped his eyes shut immediately, and turned away so she didn't feel more embarrassed than she already was. Princess meowed, and went towards Makoto's crotch, snuggling against it sweetly. He didn't even look down as a weird expression appeared on his face at the cats actions.

Once making sure that he was away from looking at her, Millicas peeled out of her clothes rapidly, embarrassed to even suggest this. But, she definitely didn't want Makoto to be yelled at for no reason other than what he thought was a right thing, and also, didn't want him to be told off for confronting a Fallen Angel either.

Makoto's heart trembled as he heard her clothes hitting the ground. He could only presume what she took off first, yet that was more arousing than actually looking himself. He imagined her skirt coming off first, exposing her panties. He hated himself for even thinking about her stripping, but he still was a man, and had desires, and if that translated to imagining a cute girl like Millicas stripping down, then that was something he would have to deal with.

As she slipped out of her bra, her small yet perky breasts bounced and she walked over to the bed. Getting under the sheets, she patted Makoto's back.

"I'm done…y-you may turn around now."

While feeling nervous, he slowly turned and opened his eyes. Though he could easily tell that she was naked, by her bare shoulders, he couldn't see her small breasts or any of her body. Which was also a saving mercy.

He took a gulp, as Millicas wrapped her arms around his body.

"Y-You're going to do…something, like healing, yes?"

"That's right, I will bathe you in demonic power. I said it before, but because we aren't of the same house, it will take a little longer to heal you. But, it shouldn't be so bad if we stay like this. T-Though, if you wrapped your arm around me, and brought me closer, then the process would speed up."

"R-Really? I didn't know…h-here, my arm."

Makoto brought his arm to her back, pulling her closer. Makoto's heart beat could be felt by Millicas as her head rested against his chest. She continued to blush brighter and brighter, snuggling against Makoto, she could feel her own heart beat increase rapidly in his chest due to her close proximity to Makoto himself. Millicas then allowed her crimson aura to envelop Makoto, beginning to slowly heal the wounds that were on his body.

"Mmmmm…" Moaning because of the new sensation, Makoto's body heated up. "This feels really good Millicas-san. I didn't think that it would feel as good as this right now, thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem Makoto-san." She expressed her serenity, but then her head felt something, and her ears heard something coming from Makoto's chest, it going faster than she had heard it before. "To think that your heart beat is this fast Makoto-san…"

"Aah…s-sorry, I didn't know how else to have it be…I'm a little nervous right now. This is new to me, being in bed with a beautiful girl and all…"

"M-Me? Beautiful?"

Millicas gasped at the words he used, Makoto curiously looking down at her.

"You don't even realize that you're beautiful?"

"W-Well…next to Rias-nee, people always say that she is beautiful because she has a very developed body over the one that I have, and I am…well, I don't really get called something like that…"

Millicas then felt Makoto's hand tilting her chin upwards. With her bright red ruby eyes meeting his golden and black eyes, a reassuring stare eradiated from Makoto, enveloping Millicas in a kindness that she didn't know existed.

"Don't ever think you're not beautiful, you very much are. And so what that you don't have a developed body? You're still growing, it takes time. And even if you don't get huge breasts like Rias-buchou, why should it matter? Being you is more important. And don't say that I said this, but I think you're kinder than she is, from what I've witnessed."

Millicas gained a wider smile, becoming more comfortable with Makoto, so much so that she moved slightly up his body, and allowed some of her chest to be shown. Since Makoto was looking down, he naturally could see her breasts, biting his bottom lip, and wasn't sure if he should say anything or not, since from the way that she didn't even cover up, she didn't seem to mind him seeing her like that.

"You're very kind Makoto-san, thank you. You truly don't know how much that means to me right now. I feel, better than I have done before, because of your kindness, and you know, I shouldn't be saying this, but I like you more than anyone else I've met up here, in the human world."

"That's sweet, thank you."

He yawned out, Millicas gaining a concerned face.

"Are you tired? Because of the regular training, and other things from Sona-nee?"

"Aah, don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's just your aura stuff, feels really soothing, like I'm being embraced by someone who really is a very caring person."

"If that's the case, then please don't stay awake on my account. Go to sleep if you like Makoto-san."

"A-Are you sure?"

Millicas nods her head from the position she is in.

"I am very sure Makoto-san, please don't be worried about anything like that. Just fall asleep, and allow me to heal your body."

Makoto allowed his body to relax, his head hitting the pillow.

Almost immediately, Makoto fell asleep. Millicas could see the tiredness literally being on his face, and knew it wasn't right. He shouldn't be this tired from what he has been doing lately, she knew that it wasn't right, and knew that she would have to speak with Sona about this.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto woke up, to find out that Millicas had already gone. Since she did go, he didn't say anything about it, and checked over his wounds…which where gone.

All of the wounds he received had already disappeared. He was, excited that they had disappeared like that, he was all healed up.

Slowly, he lifted his body so his chest was exposed, and Princess woke up the same time. Makoto didn't even realize that she slept on his chest too. He didn't expect something like that, and just raised his hand to the back of her head, stroking it softly.

"I'll have to thank Millicas-san the next time that I see her…"

"Hehe, don't worry! You can thank me now!"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a dressed Millicas walking into the room. In her hands, was a stray of food. He could make out eggs, bacon, and even baked beans too along with a glass of fresh cows milk.

Makoto couldn't believe that she had done that for him, and was astounded as she strode over to the bed.

"I thought that you had left."

"I did, to make breakfast. I stayed in bed all night. I accidentally fell asleep after healing you, it was comfortable. But, don't worry, I didn't check anything out, on your body. I, didn't see anything that I shouldn't of seen either."

Knowing what she was referring too, Makoto had a thankful smile on his lips.

"Thanks, Millicas-san. You're being very kind to me. I didn't think that I would be like that, honestly. So, you made me breakfast, have you?"

Millicas' face turns slightly red, as she laid the tray of food down for Makoto.

"Yes, I thought that since it was early, it would be okay. I didn't want to get anyone into trouble, or anything of the sort. So, I made it early. Ermmm, I haven't really made breakfast before, so I don't know if it is good or not, but please try and enjoy it!"

Makoto smiled as he took some of the food onto a fork, and then he saw Millicas waiting with anticipation.

Makoto placed the food inside of his mouth, and chewed it slowly.

"So…w-what do you think…Makoto-san?"

Seeing her face, Makoto gave an approving smile.

"It's really nice! Thank you, Millicas-san!"

"Ooh, no problem at all! That's really kind to say~ I'm glad that you enjoy it~"

Makoto continued to eat the food, and enjoyed it.

He was glad that Millicas made food specifically for him.

"Millicas-san, did I mention that you're very kind? I mean, healing me last night, taking your time and all that stuff. And then, you make me some food, and it is really delicious too. I just can't get over on how kind that you really are towards me."

Millicas waved her hand as she budged closer towards him.

"It is no problem at all, Makoto-san. I enjoyed cooking, and I wanted to help a friend…w-we are friends, right?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about something like that. I'm definitely your friend, from now on Millicas-san. Since you've been so kind to me, I can't class you as anything else other than my friend. You're my adorable friend, Millicas-san."

Millicas giggled very cutely, and hugged onto Makoto's body, keeping him tightly in her grasp.

"Ooh! You're so kind and nice Makoto-san! I've decided, you're the best reincarnated Devil ever! I'm gonna keep you with me always!"

She rubbed her cheeks against his own face, snuggling against him. Makoto had a smile on his face, as did she. Somehow, it seemed like they had formed a strong friendship with one another. And, even Millicas seemed to be keeping him in her sights…she wasn't going to have something else go down like that.

* * *

Once Makoto arrived at school, having avoided a disaster by Millicas and him leaving early together, who had now gone to the Occult Research clubroom, Makoto however, had entered his classroom, he saw Koneko, and Lucy sat there, in their seats, with his own being in the middle one. Seeing Koneko, she briefly acknowledged his existence, before nodding to herself, and towards him too, acknowledging something between the two of them.

He went over to his desk, and sat down as he swung his bag to the ground. As soon as he sat down, Lucy's bemused eyes went towards Makoto's restless ones, catching his attention by patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Makoto-kun. That's something strange."

"Huh? What is?"

She giggles, pointing towards his form. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, so she elaborated on it while continuing to giggle.

"You skipped school, yesterday. And what? You didn't even give me a call? If it is missing a day of school with Makoto-kun, I wouldn't done it with you. Besides, we would've been rebels, wouldn't we? Ooh, I can even see it now, we being rebels and all~"

"Hehe, sorry. Spur of the moment thing, I didn't want to really do something like that, but I ended up doing something like that. And rebels? I don't think that I could be a rebel, I'm too weird for something like that."

Makoto avoided the conversation of why he left all together.

He didn't want too…no.

That was a lie.

He did want to converse with Lucy about his new life, but he couldn't. He wanted to say something, he wanted to go and tell his friend that he was a good person now, and a Devil too. Not that he wasn't good before, but now he was a Devil, and still was a good person too.

But, he wasn't able to tell her.

He didn't even get the reason why, and seeing her now, he truly wished he would be able to tell her his reasons of being absent, and distant too.

"It seems quite unlike you though, to suddenly skip school like that. And you've been acting kinda strange lately, is there something going on? Are you going through something? I'd like to help you if you're going through something Makoto-kun."

Her concern was touching, and it made him feel good inside of his chest.

"Thanks…it's nothing really. I suppose you could call it a mid life crisis or something."

"You're…not middle aged though, Makoto-kun. But, a crisis huh. What kind of crisis are you going to go through? I mean, if you want to tell me. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that."

"I know…it's nothing, I promise. I just am…" At that moment, Makoto took in a big yawn, something Lucy picked up on and was worried. "…a little tired is all. Got many things going on with life. School and work, and training…eeh, body training. To keep fit and all that."

"Keep fit huh…don't push yourself too hard. You know, training is all well and good, but training to the point where you're physically exhausted, and even mentally from the looks of things. Those bags under your eyes are a dead giveaway that you're exhausted…"

Makoto rubbed under his eyes, attempting to get rid of the bags, even if it was futile.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright, Lucy-chan. I can…handle it, don't worry about me…"

Lucy didn't look convinced, and budged her table closer to his own table.

"You can talk with me…if Kaichou-san is doing anything then…you know, with the student council and all, you've been hanging out with them an awful lot lately. If it is because of that work, then you can just quit it, you know?"

"If only it was that simple…"

He sighed out, Lucy raising her hand, and rubbing the top of his head.

"Poor Makoto-kun's brain, it's going into shut down mode, isn't it?"

His eyes felt heavy, and he did look like he was going to drop off to sleep. With everything that he was currently going through, it really did seem like Makoto was going through the ringer, and it made him feel complicated.

"You can say that again, I feel just tired and you don't have to worry. I'm not going to be putting up with it for much longer…even I have breaking points, you know?"

Lucy gained a smile, and winked adorably towards him.

"Then I don't have to worry. I know Makoto-kun isn't going to lose to anyone or anything. I know that you'll be able to do it too! You'll be able to fight, and win and become stronger too! With whatever it is that you're doing for the student council!"

He was glad that she was so supportive. Even though she didn't know what was going on, she was always supporting him, and he honestly wasn't sure if he would be able to survive if she wasn't right there beside him.

"Hehe, yeah. I'm gonna be doing something like that anyway~ I won't allow anything to beat me so quickly~"

Though he said it with a chipper tone, Makoto was slowly thinking about what his future was going to be like. He, truly didn't know what was going to happen when he confronted Sona, it just seemed like a scary concept.

* * *

At lunch, Makoto was about to get ready for eating together with Lucy, when Koneko strode over, and took Makoto by the arm.

"…Come with me."

Rather than ask, she practically demanded this time, and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Oooh…erm, okay…be back soon Lucy-chan."

Lucy was left baffled as Koneko dragged Makoto out of the room.

Koneko didn't stop just there though, she just dragged Makoto out of the room, and all the way down the corridor. She went down the stairs, with Makoto wondering what was going on. He did ask, but she didn't answer him, she just kept going forward with a tight lipped movement.

Getting out into the quad, Makoto's body was dropped from her grasp, and Koneko sat down nearby the large set of trees, sitting on the bench, and looked towards him, who sat down right next to her, giving her a curious look.

"So, what's going on Koneko-chan?"

"…I was just wondering, how you were, after yesterday."

Makoto blinked.

He didn't think that she cared about something like that.

"Honestly, I just feel a little weirded out, and something else like that. I mean…erm, did Buchou confront you about it?"

Koneko nodded, Makoto stiffened his body and waited for her to speak.

"…I didn't say anything other than we went out together, and that was it really. …I just said that we spent the day together. …Has Kaichou said anything to you?"

"Not yet. But, I haven't seen her yet either. So, I have no doubt that she's going to say something to me in the future. I know that she's going to say something…and I get the feeling that she's going to throw the book at me."

"…Most likely."

Even Koneko seemed to have no hope that he was going to get out of this unscathed.

"Yeah…she's a very scary person, huh. Though she has a beautiful face, she is a very scary type of person."

"…She can be. …But, I also noticed that you looked tired in class, for the past few days too. …Are you still worried about being a Devil?"

"It's…not that." He confessed as he looked down at his fidgeting hands. "I just…Kaichou-san is being very…I don't even know how to say it without sounding rude."

"Then say it while being rude."

Makoto was surprised that Koneko would say something like. But then again, he didn't think that he would be having a conversation with Koneko like this, with how deep she seemed to be about all of this.

"I mean…Kaichou-san has me doing all of these different things. I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I am grateful. But, with everything she piles on me, I just can't keep up. I have school work, extracurricular activities and projects to do, and now, I have daily training which takes three, fours or even five hours up of my life, and then she has me studying different things that I don't understand, gives me quizzes which I only am passing because Millicas-san and Yumi-senpai are helping me. Then, I go on whacky contracts, and don't even fall into bed until around midnight, to around 2 in the morning, and then I'm up again right at five in the morning sometimes, where she calls me for a morning study session. That's, like three hours, of sleep at most. I, just am having a difficult time with it all."

After hearing what he was saying, Koneko could see how he would be exhausted.

"…That does seem very tiring. The perv only has contracts to do right now."

"Hehe, he's got a good time, huh?"

"…He usually does. …Though, that's because of you, because you protect him from things. …You should just allow him to be hit by the kendo girls. He, deserves it for what he has done in the past. …He's a pervert, through, and through."

He expected Koneko to be like that.

He couldn't blame her either, it did make sense for her to be like that.

"I suppose you're right, but he is family. I can't have someone hurt my Onii-chan, right?"

Koneko's eyes flickered at that.

"…Family can be very disappointing, and turn on you."

Her tone was very venomous, and even was laced with such venom that Makoto was worried about what was going to happen to him in the future. He felt like he was going to be broken down by all of this happening now.

"Koneko-chan…are you alright? Has, something happened?"

"…I'm fine."

She didn't say anything else, and just kept silent together with him. Makoto just stared at her, and she stared at the ground. Unlikely, Makoto just found something out about her…something that she didn't want to talk about right now.

* * *

"So, you didn't come in yesterday."

Sona said seriously as he, and she both sat down at a table. Her peerage were scattered around the room, but it was clear that they were listening into the conversation clearly. They didn't even make an effort to pretend that they were listening into the conversation too.

"I went out with Koneko-chan, is all."

Makoto answered dryly as he yawned.

Despite having a good nights sleep, it still wasn't enough to cure him of his enclosing insomnia that he was sure he was going to get if he didn't have any alone time to himself. He didn't have any time to even relax, really. When at school, he had work, and Devils stuff. And when school finished, he didn't have a chance to stop either, and then into the darkness, he had Devils contracts to do, and he usually ended up getting back at midnight to 2am, and then had to wake up early.

"I see, and you just happened to meet up with Koneko-san, and go out together with her?"

Sona was suspicious, and Makoto sweated the details on what he was going to say to Sona herself. He, didn't think that he did anything wrong. But, Sona would see it in a different light, and that, wasn't a light he wanted to be interested in.

"She can verify my story, Kaichou-san. We both needed a day of relaxation, and went on a break, is all. I didn't think that I did anything wrong, barring skipping school. Yes, I skipped school, but beyond that, I don't know what I did was wrong."

Makoto truly didn't know what he was supposed

"Remember, your duties. Your training, your studies and your contracts too. I had to hold off your contract for last night."

"If it was Abe-senpai, then I'm fine with that…truly, I am alright with that one."

"This is serious, Hyoudou-kun." Sona sharpened her expression. "You cannot forgo your duties like that. Don't you realize how serious it is? You cannot just go off on your own, and neglect your duties as if you're just a…"

"A what? A high schooler? I am a high schooler Kaichou-san, I don't know what I did wrong. I wanted a break, is it so bad that I wanted to have a break? I wanted to just be a teen for a few hours, with a friend. Koneko-chan was around, she's a seasoned Devil, it wasn't like I was in danger or anything, I just wanted to have a good time with a friend. What is wrong with that?"

Makoto flat out told Sona what he was thinking, or rather, what he wasn't wanting to do.

"You're a Devil now, you don't have the luxury of doing whatever you want all of the time. And skipping school, isn't something I condone either. Even Koneko-san should've been aware of that too."

"Don't drag Koneko-chan into this. I convinced her to go out with me. If you want to punish anyone, then punish me. Don't make Koneko-chan feel bad because of my own words, and thoughts too. I, just wanted Koneko-chan to be happy, and I also wanted to be with a friend. If, I did anything wrong, then it isn't on Koneko-chan. It's me that you should punish. Though, I still don't agree with that I don't have the luxury of doing whatever I want, whenever I want. Remember, these duties were forced upon me, by someone I don't even know, and I certainly don't just fall into line like a good little soldier would do. I didn't ask for this. I know that your peerage chose to become Devils, I didn't choose to become a Devil, and I am not apart of your group officially. I appreciate that you're trying to help me, but I don't recall working me down to the bone to be the assignment. I just like my teen normal life. Is it wrong to just, take a break once in a while? I'm mentally and physically exhausting myself here, I can't do anymore than I have done already."

Makoto and Sona stared at one another.

While they didn't glare, they just looked at one another as some intense stares came across each other.

The rest of the peerage were divided on who was right. Reya, Tomoe, and surprisingly Tsubaki were on Makoto's side, while Momo, Ruruko, and Saji were on Sona's side. Yura, however could see both points, and didn't know what to think.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Breaking the tension between everyone in the room, Makoto raised his hands above his head, and sighed deeply, as Tsubaki goes towards the door, opening it to reveal a beautiful woman with long silky black hair, huge breasts that even broke through the record of Rias' breasts themselves, and she had a body that others would murder for.

"Akeno? What's going on?"

The newly named Akeno placed a hand to her cheek.

"Ara, have you finished lecturing the new servant?"

"I have, though it didn't go the way that I thought that it would go. But, can I assume that something has happened?"

Akeno nodded as she walked into the room. She spared a glance at Makoto, and smiled bewitchingly, who smiled right back shyly.

"Fufu, so this is the cute Otouto of Ise-kun? Ara, I have heard that this is The Shy Prince, is that right?"

Makoto loathed that nickname, but he nodded regardless and then bowed his head respectfully.

"That's right, my name is Hyoudou Makoto…erm, please take care of me from now on."

Akeno placed her pinky finger to her lips, giggling sweetly.

"Fufufu, that's a really cute way of bowing your head. Your hair is even adorable too. I love the different colours mixing together, I really like that. And your eyes, they are really beautiful too, I really like your eyes. Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Himejima Akeno, please call me Akeno from now on~"

Makoto's face turns a little red as Akeno inches closer with her hand stretching outwards towards his head, giving it a gentle pat.

"You're kind, a-and call me Makoto, Akeno-senpai."

Akeno continued to giggle as her fingers ran through his hair, his face turning more and more scarlet.

"Akeno."

Cutting off her conversation with Makoto, Akeno faced Sona, and allowed her head to dip downwards.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke, you did ask that for the next time we did, you'd also like to teach Hyoudou-kun here the roles of the servants, is that right Kaichou?"

Kaichou nodded, then faced Makoto seriously.

"This is the part where you find out about the roles of the servants, I have already allowed some access to the information in the volumes that you've read until now. But, this is the time we see them in action. We'll be hunting a Stray Devil."

"…Stray Devil?"

Kaichou just smirked, and didn't reveal anything else.

* * *

On the way to wherever Makoto and the others were going, Makoto was told about Stray Devils. He heard that they are Devils that stray away from their Master, and go on their own without permission. In his eyes, it seemed like it could be for a number of reasons. Whether it would be bad or good, he didn't know.

Makoto also heard that it was the duties of the Devils in town that it would live there to hunt these strays down. During the night, it seemed to be Rias' turn. Though, he didn't know that for certain. He knew that Sona also had orders from up above, or down below, whichever way it worked, and also had to go forward with the mentality that they'd take it in turns. But Sona asked this strong request to allow Makoto to observe what was going on around them.

Makoto went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Buchou, Akeno, Yumi (who was holding onto Makoto's hand tightly, and comfortingly too), Ise, Sona and Koneko. Millicas opted to not come, as she had something's to prepare, and Sona's peerage were busy with duties from the student council.

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding them, and he can see the unused building far away from here. The trees behind him blew around in the unnatural winds that picked up.

As they were walking, Rias suddenly turned to Makoto.

"It seems like you and Koneko went on an adventure the day of last...yesterday I mean."

He slowly looked to Koneko who shook her head. Seeing that, he was relieved, and then turned to Rias.

"I…we just went out for the day, is all…b-because we were just getting to know one another, and because we're both Devils, she was giving tips on what to do, and not to do as well as what could happen if something could happen."

"I see, Koneko said the same thing as well."

Makoto and Koneko had spoken about it before, and agreed to a story. They didn't say anything about the Fallen Angels, and the nun either. Makoto was glad that it did come for this, and that Koneko stuck to her word.

"T-That's because it is the truth."

"I see. Well, regardless. It seems like you're both okay, so we should let it go for now."

Makoto was glad that she was going to let it go. But, Rias didn't look convinced anyway, and neither did Sona. Makoto was just glad that nothing came of it either, they both just kept quiet, and continued walking together.

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

"Blood…I don't smell anything, Koneko-chan."

Makoto brought up, as the girl shook her head slowly.

"It doesn't matter about that now. …You will do soon enough."

Since she was the one that was his senior Devil, he just agreed with her on what happened.

It becomes quiet.

Makoto and the others including Ise can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill them isn't normal.

Ise's legs are shaking. He's really scared. If the others weren't there, Ise would have escaped.

Buchou who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Buchou says something reckless, as Kaichou nudges Makoto.

"You should pay attention too."

"I am paying attention."

As he answered Kaichou who nodded, Ise looked mortified, and took her words as a wrong meaning.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now. Both you, and your Otouto won't be fighting this time. But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

Ise put on a confused look, but Buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils. Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Sona continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

Seems like it's going to get complicated, but it looks like Ise has to listen to it seriously, while Makoto knew something of it, but didn't know everything of the Evil Pieces. He only knew that they resurrected the people like himself, and also Ise, into Devils. Beyond that, he didn't know what they really did.

Fortunately, Sona was the one who explained this time.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage. Everyone here besides myself, and Rias, all belong to one of these categories, and you're no exception, Hyoudou-san, and Hyoudou-kun."

Sona explained dryly as she felt the creature coming closer.

Ise though still remained confused.

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

Before Sona could get out her words, Rias was right in there to explain what was going on.

"They started to compete against each other. For example, like "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" to give examples. As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

To Makoto, it still sounded a little horrible that people would do that.

Though Rias was saying it in a normal way, it still sounded like Devils went around gathering humans with strong powers. If he thought about it negatively, then he'd also be cautious that the Devils actually allowed Makoto and Ise to die so they could gain them as servants. At least on Serafall's case, Makoto was sure that she didn't do that, and Rias probably didn't do that either. But, Makoto still wasn't overly sure, since he didn't have many interactions with Rias. He was just going to be wary of her for now.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet and neither is Sona, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah."

Yumi answers Ise's doubts, Makoto furrowing his eyebrows as he thought about it.

However, there was something that Makoto and Ise both where wondering about. Ise beat Makoto to the jump though.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"That's a good question, Buchou. What pieces are we exactly?"

Asking right after Ise, Makoto also directed his attention towards Buchou. Both of them, however weren't answered as Rias notices something, and so does the others too.

Both Ise and Makoto also know the reason why. Ise could feel chills all over his body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger. While Makoto wasn't as effected, already having killing intent directed towards him, he still felt slightly worried.

There is something approaching them. Even a guy like Ise who just turned into a Devil knows it, and Makoto also knew it too

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

"Stray Devil Viser. We are here to eliminate you."

Buchou says that with such intensity, but...

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around them.

It wasn't normal for even the slightest. Makoto could feel it, and it made him shiver down to the core.

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating…no.

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. From the back, there was a snakes tail, and it moved on his home. From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, it would be much taller.

Either way, it's a monster. It didn't resemble any Devil that either of the boys had met before, but it didn't make it any less worrying all the same. Makoto did feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and it didn't stop either.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

She definitely was confident. Makoto couldn't deny the confidence rolling off of Rias, and even Sona had the same thing. It seemed that size, didn't measure strength. Whereas Sona and Rias weren't nearly as tall as the creature before them. But, Makoto could see that Sona and Rias clearly had the high ground with confidence.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Buchou just laughs with her nose.

However, just as she was about to answer...

The monster looked towards Makoto, and smirked devilishly, as she groped her own breast, Makoto feeling nervous, and even scared.

"What is this? A cute little boy? Ooooh, these boys are rare! This is amazing! This is what the dream is! Ararararara! Could this boy want Onee-sama to look after him? Fufufufu, Onee-sama's wants to play with her new Otouto~ So, come over here boy, and Onee-sama will definitely tenderly play with your sweet tight body kekekekekkekekekkekekekekekekeke~"

The monster expressed in a vulgar way, and continued playing with their own breasts, Makoto's eyes widened and then tears slipped out.

"NOT ONEE-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME ONEE-SAMA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He bent down as his hands covered his ears, shaking his body violently, and had Kiyome flashbacks, and what she did to him.

"Makoto-kun! I-It's alright, On...Onee-sama isn't going to take you."

Makoto's teary eyes went towards Yumi, and then latched onto her.

"Yumi-senpai! Onee-sama can't take me! I can't handle it!"

"Fufu, Makoto-kun there seems to be quite afraid of Onee-sama's. Darn, and I wanted to play with a cute Otouto-kun too~"

Akeno made a pouty face, drawing a confused look from Rias.

"Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This is a cute boy after all! He really wants-"

"Don't harm a hair on that sexy boys head!"

Suddenly, a new voice was heard.

"W-Who's that?"

Rias, and the others looked around, but couldn't find the owner of the voice.

But then, someone flipped before them, and landed on the ground.

It was a girl, wearing pink spandex like that of an old type superhero, with long brown hair tied into twintails, and curls too. She had a large bust, and a curvy body too. She even wore underwear on the outside of her spandex outfit that was red in colour. She even had a cape on her back that had a large S on the back. She stood up, and turned around with an eyemask which had sparkly glitter, and looked towards Makoto, and the others.

"Don't worry young Shota! Your prayers have been answered! I, Shotawoman, has come to defend you!"

Shotawoman, made a pose with her body, something out of a Super Sentai type of television show.

"W-What the hell...? Is she trying to look like Rock Lee from Naruto...? The ugly spandex is quite similar..."

"...She's a fool."

"It's obvious who it is...why hide it...?"

"W-Well, gotta give her points for trying...I guess."

"Geez, if she touches Makoto-kun like that then..."

"Ara ara, we've got a superhero here. Does that mean we don't have to fight?"

Ise, Koneko, Sona, Rias, Yumi, and Akeno just looked on with WTF faces while each commenting on Shotawoman's appearance.

But Makoto on the other hand...

"S-Shotawoman has come to save me?"

Yumi looked towards Makoto, and saw sparkles coming from his eyes, a large smile on his face, almost childlike admiring a superhero.

"That's right young Shota! I, Shotawoman, defends the sexiness of the Shota's, and banishes the evils of the monsters, and the ugly people! Mwhahaha! Don't worry young Shota, I shall vanquish this evil villain, and then save your life from the naughty people! Leave it to myself, Shotawoman, to defend your sexy honour!"

"Awwww, Shotawoman has come to save me...she must be a superhero..."

The others couldn't believe what he was saying, like he was...possessed...did Shotawoman have Makoto under her magical spell!?

"...Makoto-kun, you do know who that is right?"

Yumi asked, but Makoto was enamored by what was going on before her.

"She's a superhero Yumi-senpai, who has come to protect me, a Shota, from the naughtiness of the world..."

Yumi slapped herself in the head as Shotawoman confronted the enemy, the others couldn't help but just look on, wondering what she was going to do next.

"Now, villain! You've attempted to harm the Shota!?"

"W-Who the fuck are you, you crazy bitch!?"

Shotawoman didn't seem deterred in the slightest, and put her hand outwards.

"I am the defender of all Shota's! Cute, adorable boys that are always sort after by the disgusting world that wants to touch them!"

"...You're also apart of that world..."

Yumi gave judgmental eyes, but Shotawoman continued, as she gathered her...power.

"Now, villain! I, shall use my Justice Punch to destroy you!"

Shotawoman tightened her fist, and ran forward as the others just stared at her, besides Makoto who cheered for her.

"Shotawoman! I know you can do it!"

Shotawoman tightened her hand, and had tears streaming from her eyes, pure tears of joy.

"Now, try my Justice Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunch!"

Shotawoman thrusted her 'powerful' fist forward to try and take out the savage beast...

"Fuck off whore!"

SMACK!

Shotawoman went flying into the sky with a swing of the monsters spear, defeated.

As she floated, she looked towards Makoto, and gave her 'epic' speech as strange sparkles, and hearts floated around her body, scaring everyone but the hopeful Makoto.

"I die, not for the world, but for the glorious Shota's, and that means you, the ultimate Shota. Do not be concerned Shota-kun, Shotwaoman will go to Heaven and enjoy all of the Shota's there."

"Shotawoman...thank you for your services! I will avenge your death by living a full life!"

"Yes, that's all Shotawoman wishes for the cute Shota-kun! Now, it's time for me to explore the UNIVERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE!"

Shotawoman flew away until she was just but a spec, like a distant star.

"Wow...what a heroine. Shotawoman, you were amazing, after all."

Makoto frightened the others as they just looked on at him, confused, and even a little scared of what was going on now.

* * *

"W-What the hell just happened?"

No one answered Ise, and just looked on.

Rias took in a deep breath, then looked forward strongly.

"Well that was...shit. Yumi! Please take this thing first! Before my mind loses sanity!"

"Yes! For Makoto-kun's sanity, it's best to do something like that!"

Yumi, who was near Makoto, holding his hand, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives her an order. Fast. She's insanely fast. Ise couldn't hope to follow her with his eyes either. Yumi was simply too fast for Ise to see.

Makoto himself was dazed by her speed, and looked towards his hand, then directed his voice outwards.

"Yumi-senpai! Please be careful! And please avenge Shotawoman!"

Though he called, she didn't respond, Sona raising a hand to her cheek.

"She won't be hurt, I assure you. And Shotawoman's gone now...I suppose we all just...leave that alone...? Either way, let's concentrate on what has happened here, Shotawoman is gone now, which is good after all."

That didn't exactly reassure him of anything, but he just bowed his head, and attempted to keep up with Yumi's movements. Whenever he thought that he would capture her in his sights, she'd disappear, only to reappear somewhere else entirely.

"Ise, Hyoudou-kun. I will continue from the lecture before."

Sona placed her hand outwards.

"Before that, Rias. Allow me to ask Hyoudou-kun something."

"Yes, Ise please listen too."

Rias didn't have a complaint, and just urged Ise to listen as Sona budged closer to Makoto.

"There are traits to the servant. There is speed, enhanced defence and strength, enhanced magical powers, all of them together, and the ability to promote. Then the corresponding pieces too. The pieces could be, Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Pawn too. I'd like you to use these different knowledges, and assess which piece is which on Rias' peerage."

"Uuuuu…erm, sure…I guess…erm, from how Yumi-senpai is moving, I presume she's the speed person?"

"You're half right. But, which piece would that correspond too?"

As Makoto was thinking, Yumi's speed increased to the point she was toying with the monster. It attempted to try and snuff out her existence as a speedy girl, but she dodged each attack that was being released towards her.

"Okay…erm, going off just my own knowledge, of Chess pieces since I remember playing it a few times when I was younger, it would be…hmmmm, she's only using one trait…so she's obviously speedy girl…but, erm, I would say…well, the Rook is like a castle, or something, so you wouldn't associate that with speed…and I don't think that this is the Queen…hmmm, I wouldn't say Pawn either, because that's got the power of promotion, and could change into other ones…so, I would have to say that this is the Knight piece?"

Makoto wasn't confident, but that's what he thought would be for the best.

Sona raised her glasses upwards, nodding her head with a good smile on her lips.

"Very astute of you."

Makoto felt relieved that Sona said he got it right. And as he did, Buchou continued her speaking.

"And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords."

Yumi stops and suddenly she is holding onto a European sword. She took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon. Makoto admired the beauty of the blade. He wasn't one for saying such things about weapons. But he always imagined Yumi's weapons to be very beautiful.

Yumi suddenly disappears again.

Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When both boys looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

Yumi returned to Makoto's side soon after that, and slowly took his hand again in her own hand.

"Yumi-senpai, are you okay?"

"Fufu, yes. I'm okay Makoto-kun, don't worry about me."

"That's so adorable Yumi~ Seems like you've found a cutie pie to spend time with~"

"W-Wha...A-Akeno-san..."

Yumi's face turns a little red as did Makoto's, the boy facing away shyly.

Akeno couldn't resist the teasing smirk that came over her.

Koneko then went forward herself, and went for the monsters legs.

"Koneko-chan…" Sona looks towards Makoto, knowing that she would be asking the same thing before. "Piece and power, right?"

"That's right, piece and power please."

Agreeing with him, Makoto just watched on as his mind span around.

"I can rule out Knight, purely because I can see her movements. However, she doesn't seem to be using any magic tricks either, and I did see Koneko-chan also going forward with her fists…hmmmm, I have to say that she is the strength and defence one, yes?"

Sona nodded with a keen interest.

"It seems that Hyoudou-kun has a good brain inside of his skull."

"Thank…"

Before he could finish, the creature raised its huge leg up, hovering it above Koneko's body.

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster attempts to stomp right down on Koneko's body.

"Koneko-chan! A-Are you alright!?"

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot. Makoto was once again impressed with the white haired Loli girl holding up the monsters foot like it wasn't anything at all. She didn't even seem to be exerting any effort at all.

"Awww, I thought that was adorable that you were worried for your Loli future harem member~"

Ise's sweetened voice earned him a glare from Makoto.

"I'm not a Lolicon!"

Silence.

Immediately, it was silence in the area.

Even the creature didn't say anything, and Makoto felt cold all over his body.

Even Sona looked dazed as an aura came from a certain small white haired girl.

Makoto didn't want to understand what was happening, and he felt like his body was going to be broken away, and he didn't know what to do. However, he cast his eyes towards Koneko, who looked unforgiving.

A death glare…

That's what he was receiving right now.

The glare of death from Koneko herself.

She didn't seem to be very pleased right now.

Makoto felt like sobbing his heart out as she just stared at him.

She didn't make any gestures with her hands, or face. She just had that stoic face on, but it felt so intense…it felt so powerful that Makoto was going to be overtaken by the death glare of the young Loli girl.

"Koneko-chan…"

"…Makoto-san."

Those words alone caused him to seize up inside of his body, twitching his body wildly.

"I'm a Lolicon!"

That's the only thing he could think to say…and it seemed to work.

Koneko dropped her stare from his form, and just nodded her head with "I always suspected that to be the case." and just lifted the monsters body upwards.

Rias, Akeno, Sona, Ise, Yumi, and Makoto were just left wondering what had just happened, and what was going to happen in the future too. It seemed, very scary if Makoto and the others were honest with themselves.

"A-As I was saying…It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

"…Fly."

Koneko jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

That enormous monster went flying with just one punch. Makoto compared her to One Punch Man within his mind, and then also formed an opinion with Koneko being One Punch Loli-sama, which he smiled about secretly to himself.

Koneko then strode over towards Makoto, and just stared at him.

"Koneko-chan…"

"…It's nothing."

Koneko then walked to the side of Makoto, and just stood there without saying anything. Yumi and Makoto shared a look, before Makoto slowly went towards Yumi's body, and clung to her, her arms winding around his body and kept him safe from Koneko's weirdness.

"H-Hyoudou-kun, what piece do you think Koneko-san is?"

Once again, Sona brought Makoto's attention towards her, and he thought about it as Koneko looked towards him.

"Ooh…erm. Well, the Knight piece has already been established. So, it is a choice between Rook, Queen, Bishop, and Pawn. Once again, she didn't call out "Promotion!" as I would've heard it, and I didn't hear anything from Buchou either. So, Pawn is out. Bishop…well, going off RPG terms, that would be like the wizard, cleric, so on and so forth. And she didn't use magical powers then, and if she did, I didn't see anything. So, I would have to conclude that she was the Queen, or the Rook piece…well, to begin with, Koneko-chan didn't show any other trait either, so I would have to say that she was like the castle Rook piece. I-Is that right Kaichou-san?"

Sona couldn't be more impressed right now.

"I knew Hyoudou-kun was intelligent. That is exactly right. The Rook is the one with the traits of strength and defence. Consider them an unmovable fortress, like the piece itself, in a sense."

Rias also looked towards Makoto, and was mildly impressed he was getting them right. As for Ise though, he looked slightly jealous that Makoto was getting them right, and even earned the eyes of affection from Rias, though she wasn't really giving such eyes, that's how he perceived it.

Shaking her head, Rias looked towards Akeno.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the tra-"

"Rias."

Rias nodded, as Sona looked towards Makoto.

Makoto himself knew what was coming next, and just lowered his head as he thought about it.

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno with an intense gaze, but also a dead one too, she looked like she was going to die anyway.

Akeno makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno puts her hands towards the sky.

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Holy crap…did she just summon a lightning bolt…well, this is Devils, so I suppose…"

Sona nodded her head, turning towards the young male.

"Indeed, demonic power can be shaped into anything the user imagines. However, Akeno prefers lightning for her own…personal reasons." He sensed that there was a hidden meaning to her words, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what she was talking about. "Either way, have you figured out the piece and power yet?"

Makoto didn't answer anything, and just allowed Akeno to continue, the girl raising her hand to the sky where a magic circle appeared.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

Another lightning bolt hit the monster. The power alone from it, was enough to shake the ground, and it made Makoto feel a little dizzy from just her power alone. Ise almost fell down to the ground, but Makoto managed to grasp him from behind, his shirt, and held him up before he could fall over to the ground.

"Thanks dude."

Makoto shook his head, as the monster received a howl of death, and decay too.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Even though it was in pain, Akeno strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all. The face that she had also looked to be the same type of something Makoto would associate with a sadist, and actually, it didn't look that bad either.

"So, Hyoudou-kun?"

Pressuring him for an answer, Makoto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, my first opinion would be the magical user. Due to her lightning bolts going down from the heavens or Underworld, whatever. It was, however rejected because, I know there would be a piece that wouldn't go with that, and Akeno-senpai is the Fuku-buchou of the group."

"So, which means…?"

Sona added to Makoto, who allowed his voice to escape his mouth with a sigh.

"Honestly, the only piece I can see her being the Queen of the group. Because she is second in command, I would have to assume she's the Queen. And the powers I'd say she has, is all of them, and not promotion. Once again, Pawn is rejected because she didn't call out "Promotion!" or anything of that. And Buchou didn't say anything either, so that's rejected. I'd say that she'd have the enhanced magical power alone, but because the Queen is second only to the King, which I presume Rias-senpai is, then I'd say that she has all of the powers of Bishop, Rook, and Knight. A Pawn, unless I'm mistaken, wouldn't have any power beyond promotion, so it wouldn't make sense for her to have that because, she already has the powers."

"And, that's your final answer?"

Makoto hesitantly nods his head.

"Y-Yes, that's my final answer."

Sona allowed a rare smile to appear on her face.

"Correct answer, Hyoudou-kun. You've guessed all of Rias' current present members correctly. Akeno is the Queen, and she indeed does have all the powers of Rook, Bishop, and Knight. However, people tend to use one aspect of the piece more than the others. In this instant, Akeno would use the Bishop's magical power to enhance her own already expanding powers."

Makoto wiped the sweat from his forehead, mentally congratulating himself on a good job.

"Well done Makoto-kun! You're quite smart!"

Yumi praised Makoto as she hugged him between her developed chest. His eyes fluttered as did his heart with Yumi's head petting the back of Makoto's head too.

Ise however, was amazed and awed in Makoto's intelligence. He wouldn't have gotten that. he didn't know anything about chess, not really. He didn't even really know what the pieces looked like. He would've been able to guess some of them, possibly, but he wouldn't have gotten Akeno's one. However, Makoto used the process of elimination, and estimations too, to guess the right one, and it paid off.

Makoto's knowledge and brain power surprised Rias immensely, continuing on as Akeno continued shocking the enemy with her power of lightning which rained down from up above like it was nothing at all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Buchou confesses it like if it's nothing.

"Knew it!"

Makoto cheered as he escaped Yumi's bust, however, she still held a tight hold of his hand.

Rias had a bemused face as she continued.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

Ise shivered his body as did Makoto, though he didn't show it on his face.

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly. And don't worry Hyoudou-kun, if you asked kindly, she'll also hug you too."

"N-Naaah…that's alright, I wouldn't want to be hurt by a sadist…"

Akeno's face looked like she was getting into ecstasy as she allowed her powers to rain down on the creature.

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

Once again, a round of lightning came downwards. Her power wasn't enough to kill, Makoto got the feeling that the lightning wasn't at full power. It seemed like she was intending to inflict pain rather than take out the creature immediately.

For a few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continues. Makoto and Ise were in awe of what they witnessed. Her powers were terrifying, and even Makoto couldn't deny that either. However, Akeno wouldn't calm down no matter what happened.

After Akeno calms down, Buchou confirms it and nods her head. Buchou approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight. Buchou put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

Buchou asks with no real emotion as Sona bows her head.

"…Kill me…please kill me…"

That's the only thing the monster says. It was defeated. It didn't have any legs to stand on now.

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply.

Buchou's voice gave both Makoto and Ise the chills.

A gigantic black mass of demonic power is shot out from Buchou's palm. Makoto noted that it was the same as Millicas' power, and he remembered she called it Power of Destruction, so that's what the power was, he believed anyway.

It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic power devours the monster's body.

When the demonic power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Just like Buchou said, it disappeared. She was cold about it, and ended the monsters life. Almost, it was like a saving mercy. Allowing the creature to die, after torturing it, that's how the fight happened. Though, it was supposed to be evil. Makoto had to wonder if the ends justified the means in this matter.

Confirming that, Buchou makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Buchou says it to the club members. Everyone returns back to their usual self, and it was over.

The fate of the stray was discontinued, it was deceased, and didn't have a chance to do anything at all.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me."

"What is it?"

Buchou responds with a smile.

"My Piece…more like, what is my role as a servant."

Ise wanted to know what he was going to be, he didn't know what he was going to be from now on. He was a Devil, but what kind of Devil, and with what powers exactly?

There are two Pieces left since, Akeno is the Queen, Koneko is a Rook, and Yumi is a Knight. The ones remaining where the Bishop and Pawn. Though, there were two of each, so it easily could've been Knight, or Rook too. The Queen didn't have two of them though, so Ise wasn't going to be the Queen, he knew that for certain.

The crimson-hair beauty smiles at Ise and says it clearly.

"You are a Pawn. Ise, you are a Pawn."

Makoto instantly saw how his face dropped on the matter, and looked like he was going to be in a mess.

Makoto though cocked his head to the side, patting Ise's back.

"Ise-nii, why are you worried exactly?"

Because Makoto knew Ise his entire life, he could clearly see that there was something's wrong with the young man, and didn't want Ise to be so worried.

"Didn't you hear, I'm the lowest…"

"Not really." Ise's eyebrows flared with confusion, so Makoto elaborated more. "The Pawn, can become any piece on the board. Queen, Rook, Knight, and Bishop too. According to the rules of the game, it can become any piece, and I don't doubt that now either. You'll be able to become any piece and have different powers."

"S-So, it's like the Queen…eeh, you know, with all powers?"

"That's right! You'd have to ask Buchou on how it works, because I know how it works in the game, but in reality, I haven't an idea…maybe some kind of permission is needed or something…anyway, you essentially are a Queen that isn't the Queen. You have the potential to have all the powers, you're probably one of the more balanced members of the group, if you think about it clearly."

"Yes! That's right! Damn, I'm badass after all!"

Makoto's words cheered up Ise immensely, and he raised his arms above his head.

Sona and Rias both looked at the boys with renewed kind eyes, and could see that Makoto was quite smart, and knew how to cheer up Ise.

However, Makoto then thought about his own predicament, and looked towards Kaichou.

"Kaichou-san. What piece am I exactly?"

"What piece do you think you are?"

Sona answered with a question, causing Makoto to frown.

"You never answer anything straight, do you?"

"What's the fun in doing something like that?"

If he didn't know Sona any better, then he could've sworn that she was playing with him right now, while having her own brand of fun.

"Ugh…never mind, I suppose…eeh, I don't know. Rook, maybe? Knight? I don't know. I'd go for Knight maybe because I could see Yumi-senpai, and Ise-nii seemed like he wasn't able to keep up with her."

"Hmmm, that's a good hypothesis. However, it is far from the truth."

"It is…? Then, what am I? A Pawn like Ise-nii?"

"It isn't that simple. You see, Onee-sama explained that the pieces she does have left, including a Knight, Bishop, and a few Pawns too, she wasn't able to use them to reincarnate you into a Devil. When those are rejected…what was left was…"

"Ooh crap…"

Makoto seemed to know where she was going with this, and paled as Sona allowed her smile to raise ever so slightly.

"You, are Onee-sama's most important servant, Hyoudou-kun. The reason why I was pushing you so hard, is because the place you've taken is a place Onee-sama's never filled before. Despite searching for across and wide, she never found anyone else to fill this position. But now, she has found someone to fill the position, and that person is you."

"W-Wait, what piece is he exactly?"

Ise didn't seem to realize what she was saying, but Makoto did, his nostrils flaring at the thoughts running through his head.

Sona turned her head towards Makoto's own head.

"Hyoudou-kun, you are Onee-sama's Queen. A responsible position that cannot be replaced."

Makoto looked on with conflicting feelings.

On one hand, he knew what that meant, and that was power. He had the powers of Bishop, Rook, and Knight too.

But on the other hand, it also meant, many, many new different duties that he was going to have placed on him too.

He didn't know which one he was supposed to be having better than the other one.

"Hehehehe…"

Ise released a chortle.

Makoto's eyes glared towards him, and sharpened his expression.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Ooh nothing, my lovely Queen~"

Makoto's murderous look fell upon Ise's form, his fists tightening.

"You really don't wanna do it Onii-chan…"

His tone wasn't something you'd want to mess with. Makoto's voice was like that of no other.

"My Queen, may I get you some tea~?"

"THAT'S IT! TIME TO GET FROZEN!"

Makoto summoned the ice creature with wings to his shoulder, which opened its mouth, and released a small spear of ice, almost like a long needle.

"Aaah!"

Ise ducked the ice, only for the ice to slice right into the tree behind him, and immediately, from the impact of the ice, the ice ripped right through the tree, and due to the place it hit, severed its ties to the ground, and allowed it to fall down to the ground, smashing against the ground, and shaking it heavily at the same time.

Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, and even Yumi paled as the tree hit the ground.

Ise however looked shocked beyond belief.

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THAT!?"

"It's my Sacred Gear, Onii-chan! I can make this bird fire off ice attacks, from what I can gather anyway. So, don't mess with me Onii-chan! Or, I'm going to get you!"

"Stay away from me!"

Ise paled…he didn't want to get exploded and took off running.

Makoto's eyes changed, and he launched towards him.

"I'm gonna get you!"

Makoto chanced after him with his fist swinging's and the bird firing off ice attacks.

Makoto's eyes had rage, and Ise's eyes had fear.

"Ehehehe, brotherly bonding, I suppose."

Rias giggled out awkwardly, as Akeno raised a hand to her mouth, releasing a cute giggle.

"Ara, it seems like those two really do get angry sometimes at one another~"

"…He deserves it for being a pervert. I say, get him Makoto-san, and make him freeze forever. I wanna see frozen blood."

The way she said that was very cold, and harsh.

But, even Sona had to agree with Koneko to a fault.

"Seems like Hyoudou-san does indeed deserve to have a lesson taught onto him. He, is a perverted person, after all, and he does need to be punished for what he has done, mainly towards the female population at the school."

Yumi watched Makoto run around after Ise, and murmured "So cute~" which caught the teasing attention of Akeno and Rias, Yumi facing away with a dark blush on her cheeks so she didn't see anything at all.

Ise on the other hand just ran and ran as Makoto chased after him. His ice attacks were fired, and hit trees, causing them to break in half, and fall down to the ground. It seemed like Makoto wasn't holding anything back this time.

The way that Makoto was looking at him right now…Ise didn't want to piss off the young Devil boy…he wasn't going to piss off Makoto now, who could freeze him away with a single command to the ice.

* * *

"Mittelt! Mittelt! Are you still in there!?"

Kalawarner yelled from the other side of her door.

For a day and so, Mittelt hadn't left her room besides to recover some food. Besides that, she didn't do anything other than just stay inside of her room. Kalawarner found it suspicious that she was just keeping to herself, and had to find out what was going on with the young Fallen Angel.

[Oooooh! Just go away Kalawarner! I'm busy!]

Kalawarner blinked at the surprisingly gravelly voice that she used.

Even so, Kalawarner continued to knock on the door.

"Open the door. You didn't even tell me what really happened with the Devil-kun, so could you just open the door right now? I am really wanting to speak with you right now, please answer the door right now."

She could hear Mittelt frustrating a sigh out of her mouth, and ruffle around.

But then, the door opened to see a flushing Mittelt.

"W-What do you want exactly?"

Kalawarner could see how her words were practically spewed out, but not in a bad way. Rather, it seemed like she was panting slightly, with whatever she was doing. Mittelt's face sweetened slightly as she glared at Kalawarner.

"I, was just wondering what happened with that Shota-kun, is all. So, what happened?"

Mittelt leaned against the door frame, and sighed deeply while trying to regain her breathing.

"I was just fighting against him. He hit me, I exploded upon impact, and then we talked. Then, another Loli-sama came around, and stopped me from doing anything. However, just before she was going to attack me, he got in the way, and told me to go…he allowed me to escape."

"He allowed you to…just escape like that?"

That didn't sound right to Kalawarner.

She didn't know why any Devil would allow anyone else to escape like that. Especially one that was killed by Fallen Angels. It just seemed nonsensical to her, that a Devil would do something like that, but the look in Mittelt's eyes seemed to suggest that she was actually going to do something like that.

The girl nodded her flustered head.

"That's right…"

"Wait, so you attacked him, and he defended himself, and then, after all is said and done, he runs away from the Loli-sama. He defended me. He allowed me to escape the fight, and I came right back here. I, couldn't wrap my head around this, and I've been thinking about it over and over again. How the fight went, and how scary he looked when…" Kalawarner raised a curious eyebrow. "…what is it Kalawarner?"

"Did you just call him scary?"

Mittelt's flustered face once again happened, and she jumped back into her room, her hand on the door.

"T-That's none of your business! Now, leave me alone! I've got things to do!"

Once again, Kalawarner's intrigued eyebrow lifted up more by the second.

"Oh…so, what happened exactly? What have you been doing in there?"

"Leave me alone!"

Mittelt didn't answer the question, and slammed the door shut harshly.

Kalawarner was left standing there for a few moments, wondering what had just happened. She couldn't wrap her mind around everything, she was confused on what had just happened in her life exactly.

But then, she thought about the boy again…

She thought about Makoto, and what he looked like when he died, how he jumped in front of Yumi's body to defend against Dohnaseek. Her body then twitched with some thoughts…she needed to meet together with the young boy, and see what could happen with him…she needed answers for herself.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Makoto's road to being a Devil is quite rocky, but he's gained a closer friendship with Koneko, and Millicas. Had a somewhat blow out with Sona, who's gonna begin taking it easier on him from now on, but still since it is Sona, she's not going to go completely easier on him either. And we also found out Makoto is Serafall's Queen, like the original one too which kinda seemed obvious, but it was stated fully now! And Shotawoman made an appearance...yeah, seems like she has certain, powers over Makoto. And now, Kalawarner is on a new mission too!**

 **After reading everything, the reviews, and such, tallying them up and all, it seemed like Makoto pulled just ahead with Akeno. Since that's what happened, Makoto x Akeno will be a thing!**

 **Well, without anything else to say, it's time for this to come to a close, and wait until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Le Fay. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem). (WIP)**


	7. Exorcist surprise!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Be very aware of Shotawoman! And yeah, it is quite sad that he died huh. i guess we'll never know how it was supposed to end.**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yup, indeed! Akeno x Makoto is a real thing, and will start showing up quite soon~ Shotswoman, just who is her identity? Hehe, well I guess we'll find out sooner or later. I am thinking about her, just for the lol's and all, it would be funny. Hehe, I do have something like that planned for the future. I will be doing a redo of some old fics yeah eventually, and Sekirei is in the running. That would be pretty cool, and indeed, Matsu would be punished hard. Though, I wouldn't know if Miya's kid is like, half Sekirei or something. I know in canon that if a Sekirei and human has a kid then it is just a Ashikabi...if I am remembering right. But there's also Seo's kids...didn't they display lightning powers...? Eeh, I dunno, been a while since I read the story. But either way, great idea!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Aah, thank you! He is quite the smart guy, isn't he? Able to deduce things by just observing and with limited knowledge too. Well, some goals of his have actually been somewhat mentioned in the past, but they'll become more clear as the story goes on. And yeah, I guess that he could be considered something like that.**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Aah, confusion cleared. Well, it is pretty obvious who it is. He surely is gonna have some Onee-sama problems, and especially when Akeno wants to become his...Onee-sama or something like that. Well, I can't say, but Lucy will...well, let's say she won't stay in the background for long. Cool suggestions!**

 **gundam 09; Thanks, and good question. Who is Shotawoman I wonder...**

 **Nivek Beldo; You're right there. After everything that has happened, they are getting along a little bit more. Well, let's say that he at least is beginning to see Lucy as more than a friend to him. Yup, Koneko is beginning to develop a true friendship with him. Well, I'd say she's a least got a big crush on him, I wouldn't say she is in love with him yet, that comes for later on. Pure waifu material huh, I guess she could be something like that. Perhaps in the future they could be caught again or something. Yup, Lucy and Makoto are very good friends to one another, which will soon be shown too~ It was tense, but necessary too, it had to happen, for some development this chapter to happen. Yup, those to the rescue. Hmmm, maybe Shotawoman will surprise you, and reveal her true identity. Yeah, Makoto isn't stupid. He might make some weird decisions in his life, but as it will be revealed as the story goes on, he isn't stupid, and is quite capable of making good decisions, though he isn't without flaws either. He surely did earn something like that, best not piss off Makoto huh. Thanks, glad that I can make you laugh when I need to do that! Serafall will be back by chapter ten. If she was here during this, then the arc couldn't happen logically the way that I wish for it to go, since Serafall could destroy any of these early villians with a wave of her wand, and leaving no progression for Makoto to grow. But, she's going to be around during volume two when I've got something's planned. Yup, seems like it was destined or something. Nah, I can't swap Kalawarner, got plans for her for later on for Makoto and such.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, he's pretty much going through many things in his life, and is still quite tired, with all of the things that have happened. Yup, Millicas is quite awesome when it comes to things like this for Makoto, allowing him to be healed, get help, and other things. It would make it easier on them, eventually something will happen between the two of them. Oh, he'll find out who is Master really is in the future. Shotawoman to the rescue...or not. She came, and then, kinda went flying. Yup, everyone knows who he is now, and what he is too! Makoto is pretty smart for a teen though, and while he is exhausted, he still knows what's what and all that stuff. He's gotta get more than frozen, he'd get obliterated huh.**

 **Justin D; Thank you very much! Indeed, very crazy events. Naah, can't have Makoto having a complete breakdown, and he was...saved? Maybe? By Shotawoman. Yup, they have begun noticing one another, and that will be expanded on more as the story goes on, it is going to be something good when their romance story truly begins. Maybe they will do, some more than others anyway. As you said, only time will tell what's going on with his Sacred Gear, and such. Oh, I can't say yes or not to that, spoilers and all. At least she probably wouldn't push him past the point of feeling like his body is going to die on him. Hehe, it very well could be something like that. I suppose that I could, I'll have to go back and watch them again. And I'll try my best!**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, good question. No, Anna isn't coming to the story, it would scare Makoto that would. Yeah, I suppose they could be a Sacred Gear.**

 **Guest 2; Cool suggestions!**

 **Vizard Issei; Well, it could've been her, or someone disguised like that to throw everyone off the scent? No, she wasn't doing something like that~ If she was, it would've been very scary for Kalawarner huh~? You're right there, and you'll see later why it isn't good to piss him off, in a serious battle setting. He is going to get a sword later on, I can't say what kind though right now.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I can pretty much see his future peerage going something like that.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you! Hehe, Princess is quite the popular character, it seems! Yeah, seems like she'll take any opportunity to get quite close to him. You're right there, good thing he didn't notice it was who it was, Makoto could've gone into a total meltdown.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Hehe, best keep Makoto away, or he might get attacked or something. Cool harem ideas. Well, it would be interesting, I'll have to think it over first~**

 **ShadeAkami; Thanks! Yup, you're right about that, the ship has set sail! Yup, Koneko and Millicas got some bonding moments with Makoto last chapter, adding to their beginning love stories and such. Yeah, it wasn't a secret, he was always going to be the Queen that he was destined to be...well, that doesn't sound right, but you get the gist, right? Most of the points, you are right, though neither Ise or Makoto actually knows Serafall is a Maou, not yet anyway, but they'll both soon find out. As the story goes on, we'll learn more about his Sacred Gear, and about the young boy himself. He is, and I am surprised that no one commented that it was like when Rias didn't know who the Maou Rangers were, that's what it was based off. Rias is quite smart, and yet she didn't realize it, and like here, too. Makoto is very smart, but he just couldn't work it out, or his brain wouldn't allow him to accept the truth or maybe even Shotawoman placed him under her spell. Well, no worries! Thanks for the review!**

 **Anime PJ; Indeed, it was very weird. Well, as he said once, you can only push someone so far until they snap back, and Makoto was more than past that point at this point in time. They are, and that's all set up for a future arc too, so look forward to that I suppose. Yeah, for now it seems like everything is going well...for now. Yup! They are officially going to be together!**

 **Tohka123; They are quite adorable together, aren't they? Yeah, he hadn't really thought about it before, maybe he did have feelings all along, and just didn't realize. It can happen, since I myself went through something like that, but it was too late for me...another story, another time I suppose. She is pretty adorable, and even Makoto thinks so himself. Now that you mention it, it does seem that his harem mostly is blondes and Loli type girls. Didn't even realize it until now~ Sona's definitely doing something like that, but she'll soon learn that isn't the best way. Princess is quite the surprising girl herself, isn't she? Well, he spoke from the heart, he wasn't trying any line with her, Makoto wouldn't do something like that in such a situation. Lucy is quite a good friend, she's always gonna be there for him, and you're right, even Koneko can tell that he's pretty out of it. I suppose in a sense, she is pushing him past the breaking point, and will soon have to handle Makoto going mad...though, it won't get that far. He is quite smart, and will show a different side to his battle tactics in the future, as opposed to Ise who rushes in. You've got a point there, someone needs to protect that innocence. At least, never say you're not a Lolicon Makoto, seems like Koneko doesn't like that~ Kalawarner is, and she'll be soon making her mark on the young boy. And thanks!**

 **XxExtremeSamX; Aah thank you! It's always great to meet a new fan! Hope you continue liking the story!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Hehe, you're right there~ Akeno's set her sights, it will only be a matter of time now. Shotawoman is the savior of all Shota's, after all~ She shall be back. Maybe, I haven't decided just yet. And thanks, I am gonna try my best!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Aah, no problem! Just doing my best~! Oh, don't worry if you didn't get it, there's a few clews in this chapter too, and she'll be revealed who, or what, if anything at all, quite soon. She could just be an ordinary girl, or something else completely. Only time will tell I guess. Yup, a little follow up from that scene to show them bonding a little more, even Koneko showing some worry for him too. She very well could've been very scorned when he said that. Millicas for all we know actually could've done that, but she's a good girl at heart, and wouldn't do such things...maybe. They do seem to bond quite well together, don't they? It also sets up something's in the future too. Yeah, only so far could Makoto be pushed before he says what is on his mind, he wouldn't hold back forever. It is kinda explained in this chapter why she was the way she was. Yeah, I suppose, but what to do with her anyway? Maybe in the future, I could do something, maybe give her a painful backstory like Kuroka or something? Indeed, Sona would do that just to test him, and see what is going on in his mind. Abe...let's not talk about her, she's really scared him. Shotawoman to the rescue...and there she goes, flying off like Team Rocket or something. She got, one shotted. Naah, Mittelt wasn't doing that, she was just flustered over the fear she felt for him, she even said that she was scared. We will be seeing one of those scenes in this chapter, and more in the future. Akeno and Makoto's ship is gonna be sailed alright~ And thanks! It was!**

 **Guest 4; Funny thing is, I could totally see Asia doing something like that in the future.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, they've become closer friends! Hehe, indeed, she'll teach him somehow~ Yeah, if I can fit them in somewhere, I will try my best to keep them going. It does, but she is on a mission so it is justified and such~ She's gonna be after something though, huh. We'll see who it is in the future. No, she didn't go that far, but she did leave lasting damage. God knows what she actually did...well, not God in DXD anyway...And thank you!**

 **Blade of Takeda; I could see Mittelt trying something like that in the future~**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Albin-san; Damn, that seems to be quite popular.**

 **Guest 5; Cool suggestions! Well, Chelia is gonna be, something, I just can't say what yet.**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, that does sound like a fun bit to add into the chapter alright~ Can't deny something like that~**

 **Guest 7; I am indeed thinking about doing that, and yeah, I don't see why not, it would be cool to have something like that, wouldn't it?**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Exorcist surprise!**

"Hmmmmm…"

At the end of the school day, Makoto didn't leave the classroom, and just stared out of the window.

In his mind, he was thinking about Asia.

It had been a few days since then, and he couldn't get the blonde haired nun out of his mind.

He didn't know why that was, but she just wouldn't leave his mind.

Her smile, her laugh, and her frown too. Though she didn't really use such expressions like a frown, not really. He couldn't imagine her to be like that, frowning away. He just couldn't imagine her having a frown on her face.

Asia's image was burned into his mind, and he wondered what she was doing right now at the Church. But, he already said to himself that he wouldn't be seeing her again. He couldn't see her again, he wouldn't be able to see her.

She was with the Church, and he was a Devil. If it had been different…would he be able to see her again? Would he be able to keep in contact with her, if he was still a human?

He didn't know what would've happened if he was still a human. He, would've loved to see Asia again, she was a really sweet girl, and his type too. He wouldn't admit it, but he did have a thing for blondes, which is one of, but not the biggest reason, why he liked Yumi.

"Makoto-kun, what are you doing exactly?"

Lucy came up to Makoto, and said this calmly.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking is all."

"About a girl~? Could it be Yumi-senpai by chance?"

She couldn't help but tease her friend, she just couldn't help it. She hadn't had the chance to do something like that in a while now. She, didn't have the chance to do something like that.

"No, it isn't Yumi-senpai…it's just someone that I know…knew, whatever. Just someone I won't be able to see again."

"Oh…did they move or something?"

"Something like that."

He couldn't say the real reason, but he did reveal something like that.

"Oh, I see. Was she someone important to you?"

"How did you know it was a…"

Lucy had a knowing look on her face.

"Ooh come on now, I know something like that by now. You wouldn't be like this if it was a boy, or maybe you would. I don't know just yet. But, I could tell that it was a girl, and I knew that you'd be this hung up on a girl. So, what did she do for you, exactly?"

"Do for me…? Nothing pervy or anything. It was just…I don't know, her kindness I suppose. She was really kind towards me, and that's it really. I wanted to spend time with her, more time. But, circumstances came up, and we weren't able to do something like that."

Makoto spoke as honestly as he could without revealing too much, even if he wanted to do something like that.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. You seemed to like this girl…"

"N-No! Not in the way you're suggesting! She was just a sweet girl, that's all! She was really…well, I'd say that she was pure and innocent type of girl, she just seemed to be really cute at the same time too. She really was adorable, and I like her anyway. But, I won't be able to see her again…aaha, dilemmas of being a Devil…eeh, being a different type of person than she is! Yes, that's what I was going to say! That's it! Mehehehehe! Nothing else at all! Don't worry about something like that! Nothing else at all! That's it!"

He laughed awkwardly, and Lucy herself just looked on with a vexing smile on her lips.

"Seems like you're really hung up on her. But, don't worry. Maybe circumstances will allow you to meet again? I'm sure that if you really like this girl, then I know that you'll come together with this girl, and have a very good time with her."

"I see…then, that's something that you're thinking off…hehehe, I would've loved to see that. I mean…you know, when you just meet someone, and you click, instantly. I don't know why it happened like that, but we just, clicked together. Asia-san…that girl, she's really kind, and then, she was called a Witch."

"A Witch? That doesn't seem right."

Makoto nodded as Lucy sat on his desk, Makoto lifting his head so they'd be face to face.

"She was only trying to help this young boy you see, but she was persecuted for no reason at all. The woman lashed out, and went to hit the girl, but I stopped her from hitting Asia-san. But then, we just walked off and then…we had to go our separate ways."

Though Makoto had to ad-lib a little bit, that's how it went down, and had to tell his confidant, someone that had been there since a while ago. She was someone that he could talk too, and now that he could speak with her again, he was glad.

"I see, then that's how it went down…well, don't worry about that, Makoto-kun. You don't have to worry about something like that. Makoto-kun and this girl Asia-san will meet again, I know that you will Makoto-kun. Because you also allowed me to open up to you. Remember when we first met? I was so arrogant, so full of myself, and thought everyone was beneath me, but then I was met by your kindness, and how despite me being arrogant, I was just scared, but you persisted in being my friend, and I am glad that you did. And then, we came here, to Kuoh. How long have we known one another now? A year or so maybe?"

"It has been a while now, around the same time that Princess came into my life actually…well, I got a lovely kitty and a lovely friend too. I'm glad that we're friends, Lucy-chan. I really am glad that we're friends with one another."

Lucy smiled down at him, and gave a hearty smile.

"Yes, me too. That day was so nerve wrecking though. I remember walking into the classroom, and everyone's eyes were on me. I was so frightened on what was happening, their eyes just stared at me, but then I walked right next to you, as per the Sensei's instructions and sat next to you. Can you even remember what we said to one another?"

"Hehe, I think I said something like "Ooh, Lucy in the sky with diamonds~" or something like that, from that song, and by the fact that you had on a starry cape that day too."

Lucy rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"That's right, I did do something like that, didn't I? I mean, I had on a starry cape…I didn't know what middle schoolers wore. I usually just had on a dress and I was home schooled before that, so being with others in a school setting was really scary."

"I didn't know that you were home schooled."

"Mmm, I didn't say?" Makoto was left in the dark. "Yeah, before going to the middle school section of Kuoh's schooling system, I hadn't been to a school before. Well, either way, are you staying in school right now with Kaichou-sama? Or, are you going to be able to go home tonight?"

"Rare night, I get to head home~ Kaichou-san said that because of my hard work lately, I get to head home together with…well, Onii-chan I suppose. Ooh, if you aren't busy, I wouldn't be opposed to going home with you."

"I don't have anything to do, we could go home together…ooh, if you don't mind, I could come over too?"

"Sure! Let's go! I think Onii-chan said that he would be at the gates of the school. You don't mind going with him, right?"

Lucy shook her head slowly as she stood up, Makoto doing the same thing.

"I don't have a problem with it. Errm, because of my small oppai, Ise-senpai doesn't really perv on me, so I don't mind."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with small oppai! I think they are good too!"

Lucy's face tinges pink slightly, and she walked towards the door so Makoto couldn't see her face.

"W-We should be going."

"Right behind you!"

Saying that with a cool smile, Makoto and Lucy walked out of the classroom together.

* * *

At the end of the day, Makoto walked back into his room once walking Lucy home, only to discover that Yumi was on his bed, and looked adorable as she looked right back towards Makoto, who smiled softly.

"Seems like you have made yourself comfortable, Yumi-senpai."

She giggled cutely, and tossed her head to the side, showing a cute expression on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like I broke into your room. I just haven't had a chance to be alone with you all day today. You've been a little busy with everything, haven't you Makoto-kun? Is Kaichou still pushing you?"

Makoto yawned, and went over to the bed, sitting down near her.

"I don't want to sound like I'm being ungrateful or anything like that, but I do feel tired. Hehe, I just feel like I need to relax for a little while. I understand getting stronger, but I still need to be me, right?"

Yumi herself, sat up on the bed, and placed her hands on Makoto's shoulders. Slowly, she began moving her hands up and down his shoulders, giving him a gentle massage.

"Of course you do Makoto-kun. Here, allow me to help you unwind. But, I could do it better if you were shirtless."

"Is that just an excuse to get my upper half naked?"

He could feel her hands slowly squeezing his shoulders as she cheerily winked from behind him, but he couldn't see that.

"Maybe~"

"T-Then, if it is Yumi-senpai, I don't mind so much…"

"Then, come here. Allow me to help you."

Using her hands, she wormed her way to his front as she rested her head on his shoulder. He turned towards her, feeling her hot breath on his skin. His flesh continued to turn red, as she gazed at him sweetly.

"Yumi-senpai…"

She used her fingers to unhook each of his shirts buttons. Each one revealed more and more of his chest towards Yumi, and she had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. Once she had done all of the buttons, she leaned backwards and pulled the shirt backwards too.

Once removing his shirt, she hugs him from behind, embracing him as she snuggles against his neck.

"So, Makoto-kun. Your Sacred Gear, I heard that you figured out what it does."

"Oh…yes, I did. It seems that I can make this bird appear and shoot off ice attacks or something like that, sounds pretty cool, right?"

A slight titter escaped her lips, as her hands ran up his stomach, and up his chest. Makoto's face turns more red as she continues walking upwards with her hands, and then pushes his chin from the opposite side her face was on, so he'd face her.

"It is very cool, Makoto-kun. But, don't overdo it, okay?"

She was concerned for him, since he seemed more tired than usual. She also knew why that was, because of Makoto being pushed by Kaichou, she didn't even remember going so hard when she became a Devil.

"Yeah…I want to relax sometimes too, but I can't because Kaichou-san keeps saying that training, learning everything is so important. I get that it is…but sometimes, I get home, and just fall asleep instantly."

"I know, it seems like Makoto-kun is getting more exhausted by the day. Do you, want me to say anything to Kaichou about it?"

"I, don't want you to get into trouble on my behalf. You're still the same rank of Devil as I am, right?"

Makoto learned that recently, that they were the same class.

He was a Low Class Devil, and so was Yumi. All of the servants were, even the Queen's were both Low Class Devils. So, Yumi was also a Low Class Devil, so she wasn't able to do anything against a High Class Devil, without getting into trouble, he presumed anyway.

"That's right, but if you're suffering because of this, then I want to help you, Makoto-kun. I don't want you to be exhausted all of the time like this. I see how you always begin falling asleep in class, and by the end of the day, you just drop off, and that's before your contracts, and everything. Makoto-kun, I'll go and say something if you want me too? I honestly don't mind."

"It's sweet of you, but I don't want to cause you problems either. Don't worry, I can toughen this out, and if it does become too much, I'll say something myself. But, thank you for being so concerned for me. No one has ever really displayed such kindness towards me, besides my family I mean. Your words, really are kind. Thank you, Yumi-senpai."

Yumi shook her head, and embraced him tighter. Her breasts pushed against his back, his face turning redder by the second at the touch of her boobs.

"Don't worry, I said I would look out for you, didn't I? I'm just sorry I can't do more for you."

"You've done enough for me. You've been my rock throughout all of this. If I didn't have you, Yumi-senpai, I honestly don't know how I would be right now. You've helped me more than I could ever repay you for."

"Don't be silly, I've not done anything spectacular…"

"No, you have done, Yumi-senpai." With her hand on his stomach, Makoto grasped it tightly, and rubbed it with his finger, Yumi's face lifting upwards. "You don't know how you've kept me grounded during all of this, allowing me to just vent towards you. I, couldn't have done all of this if I didn't have you beside me…thank you Yumi-senpai, I really am grateful towards you for everything you've done for me."

Yumi shook her head, and bent down towards his cheek. Her lips brushed against his cheek, turning his and her cheeks red. Allowing her other hand to push his head more and more towards her lips, her kisses on his cheeks became closer and closer to his lips.

He didn't fight it, and merely was going to accept the kiss…but, she stopped kissing and nuzzled against his face. Though he didn't receive a kiss on the lips, he was happy she was here for him, and she enjoyed herself giving him a little tease.

"Now, want me to massage your shoulders?"

"Y-You don't mind?"

Yumi shook her head, and pulled away from him.

Slowly, she allowed her hands to move from where they were, until they landed on his shoulders. Gently, and soothingly, she moved her hands up and down. Moan after moan came from his lips, as her hands felt, joyful.

"Do you like that Makoto-kun?"

Surprisingly huskily, she asked him this as he nodded slowly, his eyes becoming more heavier.

"Yeah…it feels good…Yumi-senpai's hands are great…I really like Yumi-senpai's hands…"

"Then, enjoy then even more."

Going deeper and deeper with her hands, she sent more pleasuring waves through his body.

His face lifted up at the touch she gave, and her soothing presence was allowing him to relax.

He became so relaxed that he soon closed his eyes, and he fell backwards, asleep.

Yumi caught his body, holding him tenderly, stroking his face as she allowed his head to fall against her bust.

" _He really is exhausted…Makoto-kun really is being pushed too far. Kaichou shouldn't be pushing him this much…if it doesn't get resolved soon, then I will say something. This isn't right, he doesn't deserve to be pushed this far. Not even my own training is pushed this far, and Master is a hard trainer. Both physically, and mentally, he's really being pushed…almost like being punished, and this was before he started skipping school...don't worry Makoto-kun, I'll look after you, and your body too._ "

Like an attentive friend, she lifted Makoto's body towards the front of the bed.

However, as she went to lay him down, his head refused to leave her bust and land on the pillow. She even tried to force it a little bit, but in his sleep, he kept his head on her breasts.

"Fufu, even though you're not as perverted as Ise-kun, it seems like Makoto-kun likes boobs too. Don't worry Makoto-kun, you can rest on my breasts too, because it's you."

Rather than fight it, she allowed Makoto to snuggle against her breasts as she stroked the back of his head. In some ways, she hoped that this would sooth the young boy, and by the smile on his face, he seemed to be gaining a more relaxed face…but she still was worried about Sona pushing Makoto too far. She didn't like it, and if she didn't stop pushing him too hard, she wasn't going to stay silent about it, she just didn't see it as fair.

* * *

The next day, Makoto went out early in the morning, and strode to school.

Since it was early, he was just going to sit in the classroom, and wait for the day to begin, once the school actually opened up. Yumi herself had to do something for Rias early in the morning, so she didn't walk to school with him.

He just kept having thoughts about what was going on with his life now, and didn't know what to even do now.

He walked down the street, and had many thoughts running through his mind, and couldn't come to a good conclusion on what was going to happen with his life. He just didn't know what he was going to do next.

He kept thinking about Asia, and what she would be doing now.

However, Makoto stopped when Kalawarner appeared.

She came out of literally nowhere, Makoto was even shocked that she did just appear out of nowhere, and didn't know what to do next. He felt his body stiffen, and his hands sweated nervously, his eyes catching Kalawarner's movements.

"Fallen Angel…"

"I, want to say something before you run away. Please, hear me out before you run away, okay? Definitely don't run away or anything like that, please don't move until I've said something. Because, I want to speak with you."

Makoto didn't sense any malice behind her words.

But even then, he was just on guard, and carefully watched as she strode closer and closer.

"That's far enough."

When she crossed half the distance, Kalawarner stopped on his request.

"Right…you're right. Let's keep it at this distance for now. Look, I want to say that, I'm sorry."

Makoto was of course surprised.

He didn't think that he would actually get an apology like he did.

Honestly, Makoto wasn't sure what her angle was. He didn't know if she was doing this to lower his guard, or to lure him into a false sense of security, or what. But, he definitely did know that he wasn't going to allow himself to be cornered by this person, he wasn't stupid enough to allow something like that to happen to him.

"You're sorry…for what? Killing me?"

"I, actually didn't kill you."

She conceded the truth to him, Makoto furrowing his eyebrows.

"Okay…I'll give you that. You didn't actually deliver the killing blow. But, you did help your male friend kill me. You attacked my Yumi-senpai, and she almost died too. So, in a way, you did actually kill me, because you followed your male friend's orders."

"I can't argue with that. But, there was a reason. I didn't mean to make you suffer like this. When that stray idiot Exorcist attacked you, I didn't order that. I didn't tell him to attack you, I told him to leave you alone. Look, I am sorry that this happened. I should've stood up to Dohnaseek, the male Fallen Angel that was with me. I, didn't even think that it would turn out like this. Our mission wasn't even to kill you."

"It…wasn't?"

Kalawarner nodded, and pointed towards the side, towards two benches that were near a grassy field.

Knowing what she wanted, he walked over there, and followed after her.

She sat down on one bench, and he sat down on the opposing bench, awaiting for her to speak.

"Our mission, was never to hurt you. It was to actually just keep an eye on you. That's all. It's the same for your Onii-sama, we weren't meant to actually kill you."

"If that's true, then why did you kill us? I mean, we didn't do anything to you. If your mission was to just observe us, why didn't you just continue to do that? Why would you turn our lives into nothingness, and then we were resurrected to become Devils."

"Yes, that's what I thought we would do. But then, there was a change. But, it didn't come from Azazel-sama. Our mission update, was coming from someone else, a man named Kokabiel. Though Raynare, and Dohnaseek seemed fine with it."

Makoto wasn't familiar with the name, and just stared for a few moments.

Eventually, he regained the will to speak.

"Your mission was changed from, just observe, to kill us? Is, that right?"

"That's right." Kalawarner nodded her head. "I don't know why it was changed, but it did change. I attempted to contact Azazel-sama, but Kokabiel-sama kept blocking that, and just said that we should kill you. I, didn't know that Raynare and Dohnaseek would do this…rather, I think that's something that would happen. Dohnaseek was already twisted, but Raynare…I didn't know she could be this cold. Recently, she's changed. She used to be my friend. But now, it's like she's different. She's practically disowned me by now, and I merely follow her orders."

Listening to her story, Makoto didn't know if he could believe her or not.

Since it was because of the fact that she was his enemy.

Now? He didn't know. But, she didn't seem to be lying about anything, she seemed to be telling the truth about it. But, that could be because she is a good liar. It didn't seem like she would lie, but he didn't know her well enough.

"If that's the case, why do you choose to stay with her? If you feel regretful about what you did, or helped to do, why do you stay with her? Clearly, this Raynare chick really doesn't sound like she cares about you."

"It's not as simple as that." Kalawarner spoke sadly. "I don't have anywhere else to go. Azazel-sama…I wonder, would he just allow me back? We disobeyed his orders…I feel like Raynare and Dohnaseek went into it too quickly. And now, they've also dragged me and Mittelt into all of this too."

Makoto seemed to recognize the name of Mittelt, he realized that it was the same girl that had attacked him beforehand, not all that long ago the same day that he met Asia again, and what was going to happen with her.

"Mittelt-san, that's the girl that came to fight me, didn't she?"

"Yeah…she's kinda of an idiot sometimes, but she isn't bad. I mean, she can be an annoying bitch sometimes, but she isn't like Raynare or Dohnaseek either. She's, actually quite cute when she wants to be."

Makoto had to almost laugh out loud on how insane that sounded.

"Ooh yeah, she was cute when she tried to have me killed. Twice I might add."

"Twice…right, she did, didn't she? Mehehehe, sorry about that. Seems like her idiotic tendencies came out again, and caused her to be like this now. But, she doesn't mean anything by it. She's really a good person."

"If she's a good person, don't introduce me to a bad person."

"Yet, she told me that you allowed her to leave all of a sudden. I was wondering, why that was. You, allowed her to walk away with her life. She told me that you had a Loli girl there with you, and she could've killed Mittelt. But, you stopped her. If you think she's a horrible person, why did you allow her to leave like you did?"

At that, Makoto did have to think about it.

Why did he let Mittelt go?

He didn't know what to even think about it.

"I, just did it because, she seemed to be…she seemed to have something within her eyes that resonated with me, is all. I, just didn't have the heart to allow her to die before me. I already have had to see people die. I don't want bloodshed to be caused."

"Hahahahaha…"

Makoto cocked his head to the side at her laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

Kalawarner snickered, putting a hand to her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, I didn't think I would hear a Devil say something like they didn't want to see any bloodshed. That was something that I couldn't imagine myself seeing a Devil have. But, it looked cute when a Devil like you says something like that."

"A Devil like me…"

Kalawarner stretched her arms upwards, and yawned to herself.

"It's really early, so I am a little tired. Forgive me for yawning like that. By the way, how do you think about Fallen Angels like me? What does my presence do to you anyway?"

Kalawarner seemed to be interested, and wanted to know more about what he thought about her.

"Your presence is…well, truthfully, you're just a Fallen Angel. I can't say much about you. If you had actually killed me, then my opinion of you would be different. But, as it is, it seems like you aren't so bad. But even then, I still have my reservations about you, and other things too. Because each time I come across a Fallen Angel, it always comes back to bite me in the ass. The first time I met you girls, and guy, I was killed. Then, the second time, I had to kill. The third time…well, Millicas-san messed her up, and blew her away. But the fourth time, I had to fight again. I've not been a Devil all that long, and I've been in more fights now, than I have ever been in my life before…yeah, that's right. But, beyond that, who is this Raynare anyway? I didn't know you guys had someone called Raynare."

"Raynare is our boss…leader, I guess. She's like our boss anyway. And you might not know her real name, but her fake name is something that you probably will know…well, I'm sure that you will know about it since it is the name of someone that you consider Onii-sama."

Makoto sharpened his eyes with interest.

"So, who is it?"

Somehow, Makoto had a sinking feeling inside of his chest right now, and he wanted to be wrong.

However, his hopes were dashed when Kalawarner spoke her next words.

"Raynare, had the codename of Amano Yuuma. She is the one that killed your Onii-sama and how these events got started off."

"S-So, you came to this town to observe this, I mean, observe myself, and Onii-chan. And then you suddenly got an order to change tactics, and came to kill us instead. Being an idiot, this Raynare didn't even say anything, and just changed orders. Dohnaseek just didn't seem to care. Well, it seems like you people don't question orders."

"I questioned it though. But as I said-"

"Kokabiel stopped you. But, since I don't know what's going on right now, why don't you answer some questions for me?" Kalawarner didn't have any disagreements. "Alright, then please tell me why you cannot leave your group."

Kalawarner looked down at the ground, shrugging her shoulders.

"My life is over either way. I disobeyed orders regardless. And it isn't like they like me back there already anyway because of what I am."

"Because of what you are? What are you?"

"Something not pure, that's what I am. It's the same as Mittelt. We're looked at as scum, and not worthy of anything. Raynare took pity on us, seeing usefulness in our abilities now I suppose. But, that's gone to hell now. She doesn't care, she was just using us since the beginning."

"How do you know that?"

Kalawarner continued to face the ground, sighing sadly.

"Because I heard them discussing Mittelt and I. Honestly, we're not sure what we're going to do. Truthfully, I am scared that I am going to die soon."

Makoto felt, sympathy for her.

Though he still wasn't sure that she was being truthful. She could be lying, and that this could be a sob story to get him on her side, only to turn on him later on. But he was getting a feeling that she wasn't lying. Just by her eyes, she looked frightened. It was the same fear he was having, when he was being attacked, and hunted for his life.

"I see…well, I'm sorry that it happened like that for you, erm…"

"The names Kalawarner, and your name is Makoto, right? Can I call you Makoto-kun?"

"That's right, I am the one called Makoto…and sure, call me that if you want. I'll call you Kalawarner-san. But, I know that it seems hopeless, but if you plead with your leader, or something. Wouldn't you, and this Mittelt-san be able to overcome things?"

"I don't know, honestly. I really don't know what to think of it. Honestly, I am frightened, Makoto-kun. You don't understand how frightened I am right now. My hands are shaky, my breasts feel hot, and I quiver at the thoughts of what is going to happen to me in the future. I don't want to die yet. I have things that I want to die…I just want to live."

Makoto didn't like it…but he was falling for the idea of what she was saying.

He still kept his wits about him, but his heart told him that she was being truthful right now.

Though his head wouldn't accept it, his heart was telling him that this girl was someone that was afraid too. She didn't want to die, she only wanted to live, and Makoto could understand what it would be like to feel like that…he already had been through it.

"I'm sorry that it happened like this…Kalawarner-san. I, know what it feels like to be afraid of death. In this few days alone, I've been in constant fear. I even thought that I didn't have a soul anymore, but I was able to come out of it."

"I wish I could come out of it…dying, I didn't want to do that…and I didn't want to kill you. I didn't want your Onii-sama to die either. I just didn't have anything to stop it. They are stronger than I am. Raynare and Dohnaseek together are strong. You see, I'm not like that, I'm not that strong…"

"You can be strong too."

By now, Makoto was able to see that Kalawarner wasn't really bad…

The only way he knew this was because of her eyes, and how she held her voice deep within her. She could be ranting, raving. But, she isn't. She is simply stating that she doesn't want to die, and her apologies seem to real to Makoto, that he possibly couldn't deny that she was a good, kind person who just happened to get caught up in this…

At least, that's what his heart said.

His head was more cynical on the matter, and always was cautious on the matter. He didn't exactly not believe Kalawarner. But, it seemed strange that she was just saying these things to him now. He couldn't keep silent to himself, so he questioned outright.

"Kalawarner-san, why are you telling me all of this?"

"W-What?"

Kalawarner didn't understand, so Makoto stated it again.

"I mean, I feel sorry for you, but it feels strange that you're suddenly confessing this to me. So, I was just wondering, why you were confessing to me. I didn't think that you would, but now that you are, I'm feeling complicated."

"I understand, you probably think that I'm trying to deceive you, and that there's people around going to slay you."

"The thought unfortunately crossed my mind. I don't like being cynical, but lately, I've had to be like this to protect myself."

Kalawarner nodded in understanding.

"Right, I understand. You can think like that, but honestly, I just had to get it off my chest. I didn't mean to say it to you. I'm not looking for sympathy or anything, I'm just looking for a place that I belong. I don't know where I belong."

"…Sometimes, I feel like that too."

Kalawarner gasped at his words, and listened intently.

"You understand then…"

"This world can be cruel, and it is hard doing it alone. I mean, I have my adoptive parents, and I love them greatly. But, I also have my Onii-chan too, and he's great. But…I also wonder about being alone in this world. I, don't know who my real parents are, if I have siblings, or anything else like that."

"Yeah, I often wonder if there is anyone else out there that feels like me. But, I don't know what to think right now. By the way, Makoto-kun. If you're adopted, why don't you just ask your adopted parents about it?"

Makoto realized that she was trying to help, but he didn't have a choice but to wave off what she said slowly.

"I have done before, but it was vague on how they answered. I think maybe something happened and they couldn't tell me what it was. I like to think that my parents were involved with something top secret, and they had to leave on a mission for the government or something, and chose to leave me with their friends, the Hyoudou's because it was that dangerous, and they had to save the world or something, but they died in the line of duty, and the Hyoudou's decided to raise me as their own. Obviously, they couldn't hide the fact that I'm not their son because I don't look anything like them, not really. So, they told me what they did, to cover up something huge like that."

"Well, that does sound like a lovely interpretation of what the truth could be."

Makoto smiled lightly, twitching his fingers together shyly.

"I made that up when I was 5 years old together with my friend Iri-chan. She was Onii-chan's age, but we always talked together while Kiryuu-senpai and him talked. You know, being perverts and all, they always got along together. I just thought that it would be cool if I happened to have something like that happen to me. But, I guess it probably is something far from that. Either way, this is about you, not me."

Kalawarner shook her head gently.

"I don't think it is something like that. I, just get the feeling that you are kind of like me. We, can understand loneliness. I'm glad, that I could talk with you like this. Even though you're distrustful of me, I felt like we had a good talk anyway. And, please don't misjudge Mittelt so much, I know she's a butch…eeh, a bitch I mean sometimes, but she's actually a good person."

"Seems like you care for your friend."

Kalawarner couldn't deny what he was saying to be truth.

"I do. We might fight sometimes, but we get along quite well."

"Then, that's wonderful. But, Kalawarner-san. Get out of your place now."

"Get out…? It isn't that easy…"

"I know, but from what you've said, it seems like Kokabiel, whoever that is, has changed the orders, and that isn't your fault. Just plead your case to this Azazel-san of yours, and see what happens. What's the worst he could do?"

"Well, he could kill me and then I'd be dead."

Makoto sweatdropped at the deadpan tone she used.

"Well, that's a good point. But, if he just wanted us to be observed and not killed, then he can't be that bad, right? I mean, he sent you to watch over us because…?"

"If your Sacred Gears would run out of control. We were sent to make sure that didn't happen."

Makoto silently nodded, and thought about what she said for a few seconds, then came to a conclusion.

"Then, just say that Kokabiel changed the order. I know it might seem like I'm being optimistic, but if it is the truth, then just say it. The truth, and I know how fucking corny and cliché this sounds, it can set you free. And I don't mean in a death way either."

"…You think Azazel-sama would accept something like that?"

The way she asked it, made Makoto feel his heart melting inside of his chest.

"I don't know Azazel-san from anyone else in the world. But, if this is how your life is, then you've got to do something to change it. If you're not satisfied with your current life, then change it, and make it better for yourself, that's all we can do right now."

Kalawarner didn't know what to do.

She didn't know what she could do…

But then she saw that someone was appearing behind Makoto.

The boy felt the same thing, and stood up, facing the place where the shadow was.

"Kaichou-san…"

Yes the one that appeared was Sona, and she didn't look pleased right now.

"Hyoudou-kun, you're associating with Fallen Angels?"

"It isn't like that, we just met, is all."

Sona's eyes displayed a dangerous touch to them, and she looked towards Kalawarner who looked worried.

"Hyoudou-kun, associating with Fallen Angels, isn't something that you should do. And, you're already going to be late for school too. And then there's also duties that you have been dropping lately. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to detain that Fallen Angel for now, and get information out of her."

"How are you going to do that?"

Sona pushed her glasses up her nose, and just stared at him for a few moments.

"I have to get information on what is currently happening in this town. Though, if she is working with the leaders of the Fallen Angels, then I wouldn't be able to capture her, or it would upset the balance of the war, and I would be responsible for starting a war…so, Hyoudou-kun, we're leaving right now. Before anything else could happen. Please follow after me."

Makoto turned his eyes towards Kalawarner briefly, seeing her smile slightly.

He then turned back to Sona, and followed after her, leaving Kalawarner to her own devices. He also had to wonder, what was going on with that…he was worried that she might actually end up dead if something happens.

* * *

"To begin with, Hyoudou-kun, you've been lacking on your duties as of late. Skipping school, and liaisons of an unsightly nature. Honestly, I don't know what you're thinking. Going towards the enemy, and allowing yourself to be in a compromising position. How can you say something like "We are only talking!" when it is a Fallen Angel? They cannot be trusted right now, especially after these ones have tried to kill you."

Sona was lecturing Makoto in the student council room. The other members of the council just stood around, and watched at how angry Kaichou looked, Millicas being there too, if only for a witness, that's how Makoto thought about it anyway, he didn't want to do this alone without a witness, and he didn't want to get either Yumi or Ise into trouble with Sona, and since Millicas was supposed to be a pure Devil (having learned that she was that) and needed someone to back him up, she said she'd offer her assistance.

Makoto couldn't ever remember a time where she was being this strict. Not even during training. While she did shout during those times, she also didn't show a face that looked like she was going to tear him apart limb by limb.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to speak with a Fallen Angel, but I won't be sorry for staying with her either. She was telling me things, and she was opening up to me. I only wanted to know why they wanted me dead, why they keep coming after me. I don't see a Fallen Angel, as something that is a monster. I see them as another race, I only want to understand. There has to be good, and bad Fallen Angels. Isn't that basically the same as being a racist? A Fallen Angel is a race too, they can be good and bad people. It's the same thing as Devils. I saw them as evil when I first became one, but I know that there are good Devils, and there will be bad Devils too. Please don't say that you're saying that all Fallen Angels are evil, like grouping them together. Because the one I talked with today, wasn't evil at all."

Makoto wasn't going to back down this time.

If his time as a Devil had taught him anything, then it was that he couldn't back down near a Devil, and if it was Sona, he wanted to defend the Fallen Angel he had gotten to know on a basic level anyway, and could see that she wasn't all bad. That alone, made Makoto be strong enough to say that with a clear heart.

Sona however folded her arms strongly.

"Hyoudou-kun. Wanting to understand something is wonderful. And you're right, I didn't mean to couple all Fallen Angels together. I do have to say that is the truth, because races can have good, and bad ones. Even Angels can be bad, to a certain extent before turning to a Fallen Angel. But, placing yourself into danger. You're Onee-sama's servant-"

"I am also a person, please don't forget that."

Makoto couldn't take how Sona addressed him.

It was a nit-pick at most, but it still stung when Sona wouldn't even refer to him as a person, rather as an object. That's how he saw her scolding's. Being scolded didn't matter to Makoto, in some ways he expected it. But Sona just referring to him as 'Onee-sama's servant' didn't sit well with him, because he was a person too.

Sona sharpened her expression.

"Excuse me?"

Sona's eyes continued to sharpen on his form, but Makoto wasn't going to back down this time.

"You keep saying that I am your Onee-sama's servant, and that's right, I am under her. I am her Devil whatever. But, I am also a person. If you want to scold me, whatever. Then please call me a person. I am a person first, and a Devil second, and a servant last. I don't call you 'Devil girl' I call you 'Kaichou-san' or 'Sona-kaichou' as a respectful term. I thought that it would be shared too, at least refer to me as a person when scolding me."

Makoto didn't know where that came from.

He even surprised himself.

Being confrontational, wasn't something he was. But here he was, being quite confrontational, and controversial as well. But right now, he didn't mind, he wanted to show such a side to him, since that's how Makoto felt, and he didn't want his feelings to be disregarded like they were nothing at all, he already had that done to him before, he wasn't going to allow it to happen this time.

The peerage themselves looked shocked that mild mannered and sweet Makoto would actually speak so candidly, passionately, about himself like that, and his basic rights as a person. Millicas on the other hand agreed wholeheartedly that he would be treated with kindness, and wouldn't be dissuaded with such a strong looking Kaichou as his opposite.

Sona was blown away by his words, and had to admit that she didn't expect that to happen.

"Fine. Even then, you, as the person, could have died. Whether you're Onee-sama's servant or not, is besides the point. Dying, could've happened by placing yourself into the situation where death could've happened. The situation would've been reversed if you didn't leave their side. Hyoudou-kun, don't take my words to be bad, but my words are meant to tell you that your world, could be turned upside down. Fallen Angels could make you disappear. If you're killed with a spear of light, you will disappear from this world, and you won't be here anymore."

"I realize that Kaichou-san, but the Fallen Angels…some have to be kind too."

"Kind Fallen Angels might exist, and they probably do. But remember, these ones killed your Onii-sama, and yourself. They have also repeatedly attacked you, they are going for you, Hyoudou-kun, and your Onii-sama. Do you want to die?"

"Don't you remember that I already have died Kaichou-san? I remember everything of that day, how the spear of light pierced my body, and I could even taste blood in my mouth. I could feel the burning pain of the hole in my body, I remember each and everything that happened during that time, and I cannot say that I am pleased with that either."

Sona and Makoto stared at one another.

It wasn't a glare, but not cold enough for anything else other than a stare. It was a stare between two conflicting sides, wanting it to be resolved. It was a store that would stop others from getting involved. Even the usual boisterous Saji gets involved when it is Sona, but this time, it wasn't a place where he could intervene.

However, Millicas walked forward, and stood by Makoto, who smiled softly.

"Makoto-san isn't without fault, Sona-nee." Makoto looked betrayed, but Millicas just winked at him. "However, you're coming down rather harshly on him, on top of what we've already discussed beforehand Sona-nee." Makoto took that to mean she had already said something about Makoto, and his state of exhaustion. "Can you also not say that you'd want answers to how you lived, and why you died by these people? If a Fallen Angel that wasn't threatening came towards you, after you had been killed by one of their group, wouldn't you also be interested in finding out why they did what they did?"

"…."

Sona had a troubled expression, and didn't know quite how to respond to it all.

Millicas however continued while standing closer to Makoto.

"Sona-nee. Makoto-san does appreciate your help, but it is too much for even me to comprehend. You also have to think about it from his point of view. He's brought into a world that he doesn't understand, and now he's being told who he can, and can't, hang out with, and being told to do this, that and this, without a reprieve, on top of everything that he already has to do with his school work. Don't forget that Sona-nee, Makoto-san needs to have a relaxation time too. You don't even push your own servants this hard. I understand not wanting to disappoint your Onee-sama, but would she want Makoto-san to be run down into the ground like this, and be too exhausted to do anything? From where I am standing, she wouldn't want that. Please remember he isn't used to this life yet, he's been turned into a Devil, and now his Master had to go away, and has been left with someone else, passing him from pillar to post, without warning, and it keeps coming back on him how, while being human would be fine, it's suddenly a mistake to hang out with people that he wants answers from."

Her words, made Sona realize that there was truth to her words.

Subconsciously, she was pushing more work onto Makoto than she ever did with her peerage. While, she did make them train, and also study, she never made them do nearly as much as Makoto had been put through in the past few days, and could only see the error of her ways with Millicas' words.

"You're right, Millicas."

Makoto was excited and stunned at the same time with her revelation, he didn't think that it would happen like that.

"You, seem to be taking my words to heart?"

Sona placed a hand to her forehead, and thought deeply.

"It did seem, on some level, I was pushing work onto Hyoudou-kun more than I should. While wanting him to succeed, I was also giving too much at once. As you said, I should've considered it from Hyoudou-kun's point of view…"

"I'm glad that you feel like that Sona-nee."

Makoto relieved himself as he smiled, his stiff body releasing slowly as Millicas gave a kind girl smile towards him.

"Yes…" She turned towards Makoto. "Okay, I've seen how my actions have been, less than what I would expect of myself. I care for my Onee-sama, you understand. Like if someone new came into your Onii-sama's life, and was influencing his life, you'd want to make sure that they do the best as the new position in that persons life, yes?"

"That sounds exactly like Rias-buchou, Kaichou-san."

Kaichou inclined her neck.

"Please, from now on, allow us to work on a plan that is both to our conveniences. To allow time to study, train your body, improve your knowledge with tests. But, also time for freedom, to arrange meetings with friends, and to relax your body. Now thinking about it, I have been pushing you too hard, and I can understand why you'd be unhappy, and exhausted."

"Well…thank you for being reasonable, Kaichou-san."

Nodding her head, Sona cocked her head to the side.

"But, that doesn't mean you're off the hook from meeting with Fallen Angels. They are still dangerous to our kind. Even if wanting answers, meeting Fallen Angels cannot happen alone like that, you have to understand that."

Sona was saying it not to be horrible, but to make sure Makoto understood what had happened, and why it happened, and if it was going to happen again.

"I understand that, and I didn't want to put myself in a situation like that. But I wanted answers, and I wasn't getting any answers that I was seeking, Kaichou-san. No one was telling me why I had to die that night, and why they attacked me. The Fallen Angels had the answers, and when they said that they wanted to talk with me, I wanted to do it too. I wanted to understand what was going on in my life. I'm sorry for putting myself into danger, but I didn't feel like I was in danger. I felt…well, strangely. I felt safe and weirdly, I didn't have anything like that."

"I see…either way, Hyoudou-kun. Your Sacred Gear. While you understand what it does, you don't know the name of it, yes?" Makoto nodded, and paid keen interest. "I, didn't know what the aura was, until you told me. there are many different types of aura type Sacred Gear's, so I was having difficulty in discerning what was going on with your Sacred Gear. However, now that you said what it does, I searched for it, and found out that your Sacred Gear is called Freezing Archaeopteryx."

"Freezing Archaeopteryx huh…"

For some reason, Makoto didn't feel like that was right. He didn't know why, but it didn't sound right to him.

"That's right, that's what your Sacred Gear is called, from what I can understand anyway." Sona confirmed it as Millicas smiled towards him. "It has the ability to use ice as anything that the user desires, which you know. The bird can act on the humans will, or on its own instincts too."

"I see, so that's really something a Sacred Gear can have huh."

Makoto was iffy on that.

While he was glad that he was a person with a Sacred Gear, and even if it was a bird that did shoot off ice attacks, it seemed like it was going to be a cool one to use. Though, if it was just a Sacred Gear that attacked without him, would that mean he would have to find his own way of fighting?

"Well, it all depends on the user themselves. Because it is Hyoudou-kun, I am sure that you'll be able to develop your own unique ways of fighting. Don't allow the limits of the Sacred Gear to limit you as a person. You'll just have to overcome those limitations with some hard work, and dedication too."

"I guess, you're right."

"Then, you're dismissed."

Makoto blinked in surprise, as did the other members of the student council.

"Huh…I'm dismissed?"

"That's right. You may return home now. We'll start working on the schedule soon enough. For now though, you may return home, and have a relaxing evening. Then, you won't have to worry about anything else for this evening. Your contracts, I will also clear those up too. For tonight though, you can relax yourself, and enjoy peace and quiet."

"You don't have to tell me that twice! Then, goodbye and goodnight Kaichou-san, everyone! Bye!"

Makoto wasn't going to miss this chance, and rushed out of the door.

"Wait for me, Makoto-san!"

Millicas also gave chase after him, not wanting to be alone right now.

Sona just raised her hand to her glasses, and pushed them up her nose. She, couldn't disagree with what both of them had said. They were both right, they both had said the right things, and that they weren't wrong.

* * *

"Aaaaah!" Makoto fell down onto his bed while allowing his relief out with his breath, as Millicas stood nearby. "I'm free to have a good evening by myself…eeh, oh, Millicas-san, you're here too. Ooh right, thanks for everything Millicas-san. What you've done for me today, and in the past too. You're a really great friend Millicas-san."

Millicas went over to the bed, and sat down on it, near the young boy, and had a wide smile.

"Thank you, but you don't have to say something like that. I saw a flaw, and pointed it out, is all. I, didn't want you to suffer or anything, that's why I did what I did, I wanted to make sure that you were treated fairly, and honestly. If it was you who was out of line, then I would've said something. I think being honest is a good thing, don't you agree Makoto-san?"

He couldn't deny that, nodding his head from the position he was on, on the bed.

"You're right about that, and I quite like that about you. How, you're willing to call people out on their faults. Yet, not doing it in a way that would be a horrible experience. You're just so kind, I'm really happy that you're kind like this."

"Hehe, Makoto-san is silly. I'm only kind because I want to be. It isn't like I am just doing it for any other reason."

Hearing that, Makoto just relaxed on the bed, and kept silent.

Millicas herself just watched the rise and fall of his chest. She watched, again and again, the fall and rise of his chest, and wondered if he had gone to sleep at one point. But, she saw that his face was still twitching, and his eyes were still open, so he wasn't asleep.

"So, what are you going to do with your evening, Makoto-san?"

Makoto allowed his head to twist towards her, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I, don't know yet. I was thinking about just watching some anime or something, and then getting to bed early. Hey, wanna stay and watch it with me too? It wouldn't be so bad, right? I would've asked Yumi-senpai, but she said that she was busy with contracts."

"Sure!" Millicas was excited, jumping closer to Makoto's body. "Let's watch some anime together! Ooh, I love anime, it is the best ever. I really do love anime, I cannot say anything negative about it."

"Exactly, anime is justice~"

Makoto got off the bed, and put in a DVD.

Once doing that, Makoto went over to the bed, and laid down on it, and Millicas just sat on the edge of the bed, where Makoto just looked at her strangely.

"You don't have to sit on the edge. You can sit on the bed you know? Like, you can even lie down like me too."

Millicas' cute face went through some storms of blushing, as she twitched her upper body at the thought.

"Y-You sure that it isn't rude of me to do something like that?"

Since she was brought up by the Devils, and was a high class since birth, she didn't want to appear as she was rude, or anything of the sort.

Makoto however waved his hand towards her.

"Not at all! Please just relax your body! You deserve it after everything that has happened!"

"T-Then I will without restraint!"

Millicas, like a sleek cat, crawled on her hands and knees towards the upper side of the bed. Because he only had a single bed, it was pretty tight, but Millicas was small, and she managed to fit into the side that Makoto was on. She was laying in front of him, her head on the pillow, and her eyes were on the television of the room.

"Millicas-san that's…"

"Because, I like being close like this…a-and, we've shared a bed already, haven't we? It isn't so bad if we share a bed like this, right Makoto-san?"

She replied without looking, and Makoto couldn't deny what she was saying, it did sound very plausible to him. They had shared a bed together before, and they were naked. So, he really shouldn't have a problem with her being so close…yet, his heart was beating faster than he thought that it would.

"You're right there…I guess that you're right Millicas-san. As long as you're comfortable…"

She whimpered and then took his arm, wrapped it around her and brought her back towards his front. Thank whatever was out there, that they were clothed. If not, they could be classed as spooning right now.

"I am comfortable like this. I know Makoto-san won't do anything, I've already seen how kind and caring he is. I know you won't do anything that I don't want you to do. Besides, if being in bed together already isn't that bad, we've already held one another while naked."

"Y-You're right at that…yeah, let's enjoy it, okay?"

She nodded with a chipper smile on her face, and snuggled backwards to allow herself to enjoy the warmth that he was releasing right now. He, enjoyed the fact that she was able to do something like that with him, and Millicas herself actually enjoyed laying down together with Makoto too, but she didn't know why that was.

* * *

"Ara ara, to think that suddenly Makoto-kun called me out like this, to have a training session he didn't know what I was thinking when you came suddenly coming to me like this."

Akeno said at the first sign of daybreak, and the pair happened to be at the school, wearing what appeared to be tracksuits, though Akeno's one seemed to be a little…more daring than his one was. Not in a slutty way, but it did look quite good on her body.

Since the day that Sona agreed to allow him to take it easier, he had gained more energy back and he wanted to know something's, too. He wanted to be aware of his powers as a Queen.

Though he felt complicated about being a Queen, he knew that he had powers that other pieces wouldn't be able to do, bar the Pawn's, but Makoto didn't need permission to promote to gain these powers, he had them naturally.

Since Akeno was around and also was a Queen like himself, he caught her and said "You'd know about demonic power, right?" and it went from there. In the end, she agreed to help him with gaining access to his demonic power, and that's what he was doing right now with her.

He thought of asking Sona at first, but then he recalled all of the other stuff she has him do, with stamina training, and opted to not do that. he also thought about fellow Queen Tsubaki. However, he didn't know much of Tsubaki that well, so felt uncomfortable to do something like that. He thought about Millicas, but since Akeno was a Queen like him, he thought that this would be for the better.

So, Akeno seemed to be the right choice, and he was glad.

"Right, please take care of me Akeno-sensei!"

Akeno's cute face turned a little red at what he said.

"Ara, ara. Hearing that from my cute Makoto-kun, I suddenly feel complicated."

Makoto blinked as Akeno twitched her body around.

"A-Ah, you do…? S-Should have I not done that…?"

Akeno giggled sweetly, as she walked closer, and closer, until she stood before him. delicately, she placed her fingers on his face, and stroked him gently.

"Such soft skin, and a sweet cute face too."

"A-Akeno-senpai…"

Makoto's raspy voice seemed to stir the inner teasing Akeno had. While not quite sadistic, she did want to tease Makoto, and see how far she could take him before anything else was going to happen with the young boy.

"Fufu, don't worry my Makoto-kun, I've always like sweet boys like you…"

Akeno went behind him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her boobs pressed against his back, he could feel each inch of her breasts on him. The outfit she wore, didn't even stop any of the sensations he felt through the clothing.

"A-Akeno-senpai, w-we need too…"

Akeno's face went towards his own, and saw how red it was.

"Fueee, you couldn't be pleased by having me like this, could you Makoto-kun?"

"I-I erm…" Akeno blew against his ear, causing a soft moan to escape his lips. "A-Akeno-senpai, please don't tease me…"

"I've not even started with you yet…my cute Kohai."

Those husky words were enough to send shivers down his spine, and made his body twitch.

But Akeno wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him back, only making him tremble even more.

"Anyway, we should start with the training! But first, I think we should think about the powers of your piece, the Queen piece. You know, with the strength, and defence of a Rook, speed of a Knight, and magical powers of a Bishop. Since you have all of these at your disposal, you'll have to master these aspects too, don't you think my sweet Kohai?"

"I-I guess you're right about that. I was just worrying about using more skills than I have now. I mean, for my Sacred Gear to be effective, I'll have to get close to the opponent, and catch the opponent off guard or something. If I can't get that close to them, how will I be able to fight?"

At the question, Akeno tilted her head, and thought about it.

"It does seem quite the conundrum, at least that's how I think. All Sacred Gear's have some form of drawback, even very high tier ones. You'll be able to overcome this. Like…hmm, you have a Sacred Gear that can fire off ice attacks and such, yes?"

"T-That's right Senpai."

Makoto agreed.

As far as he knew, that's how his Sacred Gear worked. But that also was a worry of his. Close combat wasn't his thing…actually, he didn't know what was his thing. He had just begun fighting, and he didn't know what he was going to be able to do now.

"I see, then perhaps. This is just a thought that I had, and that would be, going full force with it, and going to a place where you would be able to surround your opponent with both you and your bird of ice or whatever, and use a double attack. Like, you fire off a demonic power blast, and the bird fires off an ice attack at the same time, coming from different directions. I think that would be very scary to think about, don't you think the same thing Makoto-kun?"

Makoto thought about it, and what she said, did make sense to him.

If he could master his Gear in a way that would allow such things, then he could see it happening, it would be something Makoto could use with far and close range combat. Makoto, was actually glad that Akeno had a good head on her shoulders.

"Aah! That's a good thing Akeno-senpai! Maybe if I can do something like that, then that's really something cool! Akeno-senpai, you're really cute and smart too! I didn't think that you'd be so smart like that!"

Akeno gained a smile on her face as she budged closer to Makoto, her shy attitude being something Makoto found to be quite cute if he did say so himself.

"Yes, so that's how it is, Makoto-kun. You're quite kind. And, I am glad that you were able to come to a good conclusion with Kaichou too. That, you don't always have to push yourself so hard and are able to relax…but, wouldn't you rather be doing that now? We could go and do something more…relaxing right now, if you want too?"

Akeno's face nuzzled against his own face, a soft purring coming from his lips. Akeno's face tinged even more pink at the sounds he made, only igniting more feelings to swell deep within her heart, making her body hot.

"N-No worries, I had all last night off, and got to sleep in today, well at least for me anyway. So, I won't have to worry about anything else like that. I feel good, I still feel a little tired, but I also feel good too. There's nothing to worry about now."

Akeno was glad that he wasn't exhausted anymore, since when he was, Akeno didn't like it, and wished that she could've done something herself. She saw it as quite brutal, if she was honest with herself, she didn't like seeing Makoto having such a bad time like that.

"I see, then that's a good thing, Makoto-kun. But yes, with your Sacred Gear, it can be utilized in different ways. Like, strengthen your punches, kicks, and other things like that. You'll probably be able to even make shapes with the ice too. Like, making a sword, and spear, knuckles to increase your punches and kicks at the same time. Maybe, making a wall of ice for a barrier or something like that? Though that would require some strength and such like that. There are things like that in this world, you know that?"

"Wow, that's a few different ways that you can do something like that…wow, it isn't as one dimensional as I thought they were going to be. Hmmm, with your words, I could even like, do things where I add it to…maybe I could add it to a sword, and increase its slashing power with ice, or something like that?"

That's how Makoto thought about it, and now it seemed like it wouldn't be such a bad idea if he used it like that, wishing that it would do something like that.

"Sacred Gear's are dependant on the users feelings. If Makoto-kun wishes to do something of that nature, then if you try and wish hard enough, your Sacred Gear will respond to you. I mean, it couldn't do the impossible like make ice turn to something else like, lightning per-say. But, as long as it is in the realm of the possibilities, then anything is possible, really."

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, I want my Sacred Gear to do something, all I have to do is believe in it hard enough? Is that right? Do I have my feelings resonate with the power inside of me? If I say that I want something doing with it, the Sacred Gear will respond?"

Akeno nodded her head as she put her hands together cutely.

"Something like that yes. But you know, Makoto-kun. We could always stop training a little while, and do something more…" Akeno ran her hands towards his chest, rubbing it sensually, sending waves through his body. "…pleasurable, wouldn't you like that my sweet cute Kohai?"

"Waaah! I-I'm okay thank you!"

Makoto pushed away from Akeno, and felt his heart beating faster than normal.

Akeno herself just smiled, and knew that she was going to have some fun with this boy.

"I, have to also begin the training now. Ready Makoto-kun?"

"Yes! I'm ready!"

With that cheer known, Makoto and Akeno got to work together.

* * *

It's late at night, and Makoto had been teleported towards a particular house. Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house. Since the client isn't living alone, won't the client's family see him?

However, when Makoto appeared, he was in a doorway. It looked like an ordinary house, but the lights weren't on, not that it was a problem for the Devil Makoto. There is a staircase leading up to the second floor, but like the first floor, there wasn't any lights on either. From the front, he could see to the right of the staircase, there was a long hallway that lead to what appeared to be a kitchen area. And to the further right, literally right next to his body, there was a door, to what he presumed to be a living room.

He suddenly felt uneasy. What he was feeling were a very quite scary feeling that he was having. He really had a really bad feeling.

The room to the right was did have a small light on.

But Makoto couldn't feel any presences in the house. He couldn't feel anything at all. It was like it was void of everything that was anything in the room, or anything else. Makoto, didn't know what was going on right now.

He thought of taking his shoes off, but in the end, he decided to not do something like that. Just in case that he had to run away, or stay and fight. Either way, Makoto didn't take his shoes off, and just went into the room, and slowly looked around.

With a little hesitation in his heart, he walks into the room without making a sound.

Makoto looks into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the…I guess Serafall-sama's household… Umm, is the client here?"

Makoto asked quietly, but there is no reply.

It can't be helped, so he did end up entering the room.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room from where he was standing from...

Then Makoto stopped his own breath.

Makoto's eyes are glued to the wall. A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down. A human. It's a male, from what Makoto could tell.

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough."

Makoto had seen a little of violent things in the past since he became a Devil, but nothing prepared him for this, so he didn't have any shame to admit that he did vomit out the thing inside his stomach on the spot.

He barely could see that thing anymore. He didn't want to see it anymore, he was too scared to even look at the thing that was before him.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

This isn't normal. Not normal at all. This wasn't just a killing, it was a torture.

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There is writing on the wall, and Makoto didn't want to know what was really written on the wall, yet couldn't help the curiousness of his own mind on the matter.

"W-What is this…?"

Makoto didn't recognize the writing, though he was sure that the writing wasn't a good thing, and the back of his neck hairs were being raised too.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind Makoto, he didn't sense anyone coming either so he was suddenly caught by surprise.

When Makoto turned around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. If he had to guess, he looked to be a little older than he was, maybe around Ise's age rather than his own age.

He's dressing up like a priest.

Seeing Makoto stood there with his body slowly backing away from him, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy.

"Yo…priest! W-What did you do with that man there!? Y-You actually murdered him, didn't you!?"

Makoto yelled as he pointed towards the corpse.

However, the priest just began dancing around as if he had his own agenda on the matter.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down Devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing.

Makoto frowned and pointed towards him.

"Don't ignore me! Tell me who you are, and what you're doing here! I don't understand what's going on!"

"My name is Freed Sellzen. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

Makoto didn't know what was wrong with this person.

He seemed to be really insane. He didn't know what was going on, and this person really was doing weird acts with his own weirdness.

"Hey, I said it before, and I want answers, right now! The one who killed this person is you, isn't it!?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

"W-What kind of an excuse is that!? That's disgusting, fiend!"

The boy Devil expressed it with a hateful expression on his face.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils? If you're supposed to kill a Devil, why kill a human? You just killed your own kind, you cannot say that with a normal voice either!"

The priest boy just continued dancing around as Makoto had a tightened fist. His aura was slowly coming to him. His hate for the young man before him really felt like it was going to burst forward.

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far! You're just disgusting! I thought Devils were evil too, but none of the ones I've met, have ever gone this far before! You really cannot say that this is a normal situation! You're a horrible bastard for doing this to a human for no reason! Just because he associated with Devils, you decide to kill him?! What the fuck is that?!"

He just couldn't hold himself back, the sights before him, were too disgusting.

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

"This is the best? You're horrible."

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun. Then the no bladed sword suddenly springs up a beam sword, or a sword of light. Either way, it looked very dangerous. Makoto couldn't deny that little fact.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The priest came sprinting towards Makoto. He slashes his blade of light at Makoto, however he could see it coming. His eyes managed to see the blade, and he dodged the blade just in time. He however then saw the man pull his gun out, and went to shoot Makoto.

"I don't think so!"

Before he could shoot Makoto, he swung his fist towards him as the bird appeared on his shoulder, activating his Sacred Gear.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah! Come at me then!"

Makoto wasn't an expert fighter, but he had his Sacred Gear activated, Freed becoming shocked at the bird, and placed his sword outwards to defend.

"Aah shit!"

While Makoto's hand was burned because of the light that the sword was made of, his Sacred Gear still worked, firing off a chunk of ice in the shape of a ball. The priest was flung backwards from the ice smashing against him, and smacked against a wall, a crack appearing in his sword from the pure ice attack all together.

"W-What a shitty Devil you are! Cracking my light sword!? What the fuck is this? Ooh man, I'm seriously beginning to fall in love with you little boy! I thought that you were just some weird Shota before, but now, I can see you being quite the challenge! I don't mind fighting you like this!"

Rather than completely pissed off, the priest seemed to be a mix of it, and also excitement too. That kind of excitement wasn't something that Makoto wanted to know about. It, was quite scary if he was honest with himself.

The priest then raises his gun, and released a bullet of light towards him. unlike the last priest he fought, this one went for a head shot right away. However, Makoto was more prepared this time, and pushed his body to the side, receiving a cut to his face.

"You bastard!"

Blood ran down Makoto's face from the cut.

Pain…he felt the searing pain from the bullet of light. He didn't like this intense pain, he already felt it before, and didn't care to repeat the process either. He, didn't like the feeling of the ice hitting him, it wasn't something that he liked in the slightest.

Freed however looked pissed that Makoto didn't receive a direct hit to his head.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light that he was feeling on his cheek.

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body. Makoto could feel it running right through his body, and he didn't like it in the slightest. However, he managed to keep his own composure, and slowly moved to a place where he was going to fight.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish Makoto off who wasn't going to lose so easily, going forward with his fists at the ready and the bird of ice already waiting to attack at the same time as this.

* * *

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman Makoto was familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack Makoto and he did the same, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

Makoto also looked to the same direction.

A girl is there, and he knew her.

"Asia-san…"

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there. The girl that he never thought that he would see again. He was baffled, confused, and even worried that he was taken for a ride when meeting with her.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall. Makoto gritted his teeth at seeing her expression, and now was convinced that she wasn't, actually with them in the way he had a split second thought. Asia, just wouldn't do something like that, from what he could tell anyway.

Freed however looked excited at seeing and hearing Asia's face, and voice, her scream, and began dancing on the spot.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…" She then looks at them and gets shocked to see Makoto who could barely look at her, feeling ashamed of what he was, and what she was too, knowing how they shouldn't have a relationship. "…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at Makoto directly. The boy just looked down at the ground, and didn't know what to say to her.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"Makoto-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say. Makoto didn't know what to say, and just murmured "I'm sorry…" but she didn't hear him correctly.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?"

Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and Makoto with a maniacal grin on his face.

It should have stayed like that, where he didn't see her again, he didn't want to ruin the image of him being a normal kind person for her, and now that he had, he didn't know if he was going to be able to take it.

It's better that she didn't know. He didn't plan on seeing her again.

Asia's eyes are making Makoto feel bad.

She just looked so devastated, and he couldn't blame her…

He was in the same position too. He couldn't blame her for feeling sadly, about everything that was going on. Freed just kept dancing around as Asia looked mortified.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

"Fallen Angels…"

Makoto looked towards Asia…

He just didn't see her, being aligned with them. She was too sweet, to pure, and innocent. He, couldn't see her being like that. But, if Freed said it, and Asia wasn't denying it, then it probably was true.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward Makoto again.

He knew that if he gets stabbed by that in his chest, he will be killed…

Even if he did survive, he will end up like that the client who is nailed to the wall and then have his body slashed.

While Makoto was about to do something like move to fight, the blond Sister walks between the priest and Makoto himself.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

The priest looked absolutely shocked that she would actually defy him and stand between Makoto and Freed himself. Makoto just stood here, with a concerned, and worried expression at the same time, he didn't want her to be hurt on his behalf.

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

He became speechless after hearing her.

"Asia-san? Are you protecting me?"

Makoto's question didn't get an answer, and instead, tears tugged at Asia's eyes as she declared boldly.

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

Asia argued as she stood firm before Freed, and in front of Makoto.

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Makoto-san is a good person, he helped me along my way, and defended me when someone was going to hit me. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that Makoto a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest. What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing. Makoto couldn't deny that.

However, Freed didn't see the same thing, and raised his gun with its side aimed for Asia's face.

"Hey!"

Makoto wasn't going to allow her to be hit, so he charged forward with his fist aimed for his body, the bird readying itself.

"Nyaaaaa~ I won't allow that to happen to me~"

But Freed pulled away from him, avoiding Makoto's fist. However, the bird shot off a shard of ice that went for Freed's face. Freed pulled away and pushed his head to the left, just avoiding being stabbed right in the face, but it did cut his cheek, allowing blood to run down his cheek.

"Don't mess with me!"

However, Makoto continued on, and hit a nearby chair, and he kicked it at Freed as he begged within his mind, channeling power into the birds small body which was gradually increasing its power.

Freed cut it apart the chair while dancing.

"Hahahaha! And this is-"

"Attack!"

Commanding with a strong voice, Makoto pointed forward as the bird of ice opened its mouth, and released a wave of ice towards him.

"Aaargh!"

Freed went to strike it down, but the wave was a powerful force, and knocked him backwards at the same time freezing his hands slightly, making him wince in pain at the same time too. From the attack, Makoto breathed out softly, and watched as Freed's body flew through the air.

Freed's body went through a wall, crashing it down around him.

Makoto looked towards Asia kindly but also with a hurrying tone.

"Asia-san! These people are bad! You can't stay with them, they'll definitely hurt you! So, come with me, okay Asia-san! I will make sure that you're safe! I-I know I'm a Devil, but I can't allow a good person to be with filth like him! Please, come with me!"

Asia was blindsided, she didn't know what was going on, and she didn't know what to do.

"Makoto-san, I…"

"Asia-san, I promise to protect you, but Freed there, is a bad person. He'll do things with you, and I know that you're a good person, I will definitely protect-"

"Hahahahaha! Funny little shits! Well, I also enjoy some school boy Shota sending ice towards me that can knock me back like that! But! But! Don't make a fool of me little boy! I'm not someone you can suddenly piss off! I'm also a good boy too!"

Freed, despite being injured from the ice wave, brought his gun up and shot for Asia.

She gasped but before she could be hit, Makoto jumped in the way, keeping Asia at a distance as the light bullet pierced Makoto from his back, his shoulder, and came out the other side, leaving a hole right in Makoto's shoulder.

"Gwaah!"

Because of the pain of light, and being a new Devil, he was weakened by the light power that spread out through his body, he dropped to his knees, and panted heavily from the shot. Even being a Queen, Makoto didn't really know how to access the different powers that they brought to him, and ended up feeling weakened from the power.

"Makoto-san, I-I will heal you!"

Asia couldn't stand Makoto being in the state he was, so she placed a hand to his wound, and she used a beautiful green light. Makoto felt the light envelop him as a pair of rings appeared on Asia's fingers, her power.

He felt warm…her light was just like her.

Very soothing, and also very keenly kind too. Makoto, could feel relieved from everything that he was receiving right now, the light of green just made everything better, and slowly, his wound was closing up thanks to her healing.

Freed then came out of the wall, and looked towards Asia as she healed Makoto's hole in his shoulder from Freed's gunshot.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, then can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at Makoto again.

However, Makoto didn't even move.

He just stood in front of Asia, having his wound healed, and made a stance to fight.

Even Makoto knew it was a pathetic stance, and that he probably wouldn't be able to fight a seasoned warrior. But still, Makoto didn't give up, he couldn't allow Asia to be hurt, he was going to fight against this being before him, and even if he lost his life…he wasn't going to allow anything to hurt Asia.

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me and healed me too. So, come and see what's going to happen with me! I definitely will defend this girl!"

The priest whistles and seems really happy.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

He's talking something creepy again.

"Come on then, you piece of shit!"

The priest jumps up high, and slashes towards Makoto and Asia. Since Asia couldn't fight, Makoto pulled Asia towards him, and jumped away with her in his arms. The priest came down slashing down, missing the pair of them, but cut apart a table that was nearby.

Depositing Asia near the exit, Makoto said "Stay here!" and went forward. Asia didn't even say anything, she couldn't as Makoto went forward, and lunged, punching forward with his meagre striking powers.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Again and again, his small fists went through the air, but Freed danced around his fists easily. Even the bird fired off small needles of ice towards him. But Freed managed to deflect the attacks at the same time.

"Such a funny Devil-kun, aren't you? Don't worry, I will also make sure that your body is cut up to extreme levels~"

Freed seemed to be enjoying it wholeheartedly, and slashed at Makoto. He had enough sense to pull away, but he received the attack right to his stomach, gaining a deep cut to the abdomen, allowing blood to pool out of him as the light spread throughout his body.

"F-Fuck you!"

Rather than come full swing, Makoto grabbed a nearby lamp as he jumped backwards. Putting all his strength into it to make it be thrown as best he could, he threw it closer towards Freed.

"Hehehehehe! Resorting to throw items at me!? I have a sword, you know!?"

The priest swung his sword for the lamp, but then as the sword cut it, the bird flew forward, and spinning around, smashing against his abdomen with a freezing effect, Freed let out a squeal of pain as his body was forced backwards.

Makoto took this time to rush forward with his bird glowing at the same time.

"Die!"

Makoto had slowly overcome his fear of killing. If it was Freed, he saw it as justice for what he did to the man of this house, and no doubt, countless others. He couldn't take Freed, so he would just say it was because Freed was evil, and came at him with his fist outstretched.

"Hahaha! Don't think so!"

Freed, saw the boy coming with the ice bird, and went to raise his gun. But, just before he could, Makoto silently commanded with a wave of his hand, the bird somehow knowing what he wanted him to do. Before it could go off, Makoto couldn't control it that well, but the bird opened its mouth and released a condensed beam of pure destructive ice blast.

The bullet was fired, but the ice was forcibly strong enough to deflect the bullet, and hit Freed against the chest, blowing him back, and he hit the wall with a thud, a form of ice growing from his chest. Before it could grow any bigger, Freed smashed the ice on his chest, but caused blood to erupt from his wound, making Freed gain a very pissed off expression.

"I don't think so either!"

Makoto came straight with a fist that was meant for Freed's face.

Freed saw the incoming strike, so he dodged out of the way just in time, and pulled out his gun.

"Die little boy!"

He shot some bullets for Makoto's body, but he rushed to the right hand side.

Freed followed him with the bullet, shooting off bullets like they were going out of seasons.

However, somehow, Makoto managed to avoid all of them, before finding cover behind a roughed up chair, bullets hitting it, but not going through, to his amazement, the bird appearing on his shoulder

"Huh? Are you serious? Then, if I can't hit you…" Freed raised his gun upwards, and pointed it towards the frozen Asia. "Then, I don't mind killing the nun bitch. Though, the Fallen Angel-sama's will be displeased, if I explain that she died in the line of duty, she'll also be pleased, right? Raynare-sama wouldn't say anything bad, would she? But, well! That's different to this! Bang! Bang! And bang again!"

"No!"

Makoto couldn't allow Asia to be hit, so he jumped towards her with his arms outstretched, and allowed the bullets to pierce his skin. Blood spurted out of his wounds and he cried "Gwaaaaaaah!" and even shed tears as the bullets penetrated his body, leaving holes in his body. Even with the bird using some ice to ward off some of the bullets, some got through, Makoto wasn't yet strong enough to create a thick wall of ice, he could only manage to use small objects, so he received the bullet hell of a life time with his body, but it was worth it to protect Asia.

"Makoto-san! Please don't-"

"I'm okay! Just don't move!"

Despite being in immense pain from the bullets, he refused to move. He tried his best to concentrate on the Rook piece, of his Queen piece, focusing on defence, and in slow ways, he managed to avoid the worst case scenario, but still received many different wounds too.

Asia could only cry and watch as he defended her.

But then, she resolved herself, so she put her hands behind him, and activated her healing power. She used her powers to heal him, and that also contributed to him not dying either. Her rate of healing was pretty good, and it managed to keep him alive, which was relieved about.

His clothes had holes in them too, exposing much of his body. But he didn't care right now, and just kept defending Asia. He didn't even attempt to move and fight back. If he did, Asia would've been shot, and unlike the Devil him, Asia was a human, and her body would've been killed by a single shot.

When Freed stopped shooting, Makoto felt his energies leave him with barely anything, and fell against the floor. With his hands and knees on the floor, sweat dripped off his face, and down onto the floor, his Sacred Gear disappearing off his shoulder.

He hadn't known such pain before and didn't care for it to happen again…

" _Please stop! Don't hurt us anymore! We can't stand it anymore! We're only children, please!_ "

Suddenly, Makoto heard something within his mind. A desperate cry and it made him feel nostalgic too. However, he didn't understand why he knew something like that. He couldn't place the voice, yet at the same time, it was like he had heard it before.

Like the pain, had triggered something. But, Makoto didn't understand, why it felt like it had been triggered.

He snapped out of it when Freed laughed, Asia continuing to heal him.

"Well, that's something interesting. So, a Devil-kun dares defend a Sister? Isn't that forbidden? Or, is that something that you're interested in Shota-kun? Do you like forbidden fruit? She's pure you know? Would you like to rape her too?"

"I'd, never rape anyone you despicable human being. So, go and fuck yourself, because besides rape, that's the only way you'll ever get any kind of sex, that's consensual of course. You're horrible, and I actually missed being human. If this is what humanity is, I'd rather be a Devil right now, thanks for making me see that."

In an odd way, Freed's disturbing actions also helped Makoto realize that being human, can have dark parts too. And he also knew good Devils. So, being a Devil, or human, right now didn't matter. All Makoto cared about was Asia, the good girl, and Freed, the monster human.

Freed's face twisted into a truly angry expression, and inched closer with his blade outwards.

But then, as Freed was about to attack, the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape.

It's a magic circle.

And Makoto had seen this before.

The magic circle of the Sitri household. He knew that it was.

FLASH!

The magic circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people I know appear from it. Yes, Makoto meant people. He didn't see Devils, and humans right now being different. He just saw, good, and bad and his friends, were on the good hand side.

"Hyoudou-kun is in trouble…don't worry, we've come to save you now."

Tsubaki smiles at Makoto as he smiles, Asia shocked by what was happening, and continued to heal Makoto's body with her healing power.

"Well, when sending you on a contract, we didn't expect this outcome."

"…So, this is a priest, that's strayed, is it?"

Momo, and Tsubasa also. The Bishop, and Rook had also came to see them and protect them.

Yes, about half of the Sitri's peerage had arrived to help him. he didn't see Ruruko, Tomoe (which he was immensely relieved about), Reya, or Saji, not that he wanted to see Saji right now. But yes, he could see his comrades, at least he thought of them like that, had come to rescue them now.

"Makoto-san, who are these people?"

"Allies, they are allies, Asia-san."

Makoto answered her doubt, staggering to his feet. Asia had her arms around him, to steady his body from falling down. Despite being healed, he still lost stamina, and felt dizzy from the light attacks that he received.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Tsubaki blocks the priest's attack with her what appeared to be a naginata. Makoto was shocked that she had such a weapon in her hands. But was glad too.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! At least, he's Sona-sama's Onee-sama's important piece! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Is this Shota fucking you up your front or back passage?!"

They are exchanging blades but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head. That guy is completely looking down on them, and appeared to be insane.

Even Tsubaki has an anguished expression, he was definitely disgusting.

"…What a vulgar mouth to match that same expression on your face that makes me feel sick to my stomach. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right? That's how a vulgar person like you operate, yes?"

The harsh words of the vice president, weren't received well by Freed, but he kept smiling dirtily.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their bladed weapons.

Tsubaki has a calm expression, but her eyes have already captured her foe.

The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us. And, it seems like you have been roughing up our boy over there…eeh, I mean, Serafall-sama's boy…erm, her…erm, servant."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules you scummy bastard."

Momo is smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed. Makoto didn't blame her either, since Freed was disgusting, and he should be wiped off the face of the earth.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appears on Momo's side was the student council president herself, Sona Sitri who didn't look very happy right now. She had a blue glowing aura around her right hand, and it looked dangerous too. Makoto even felt his body sweat at the sight before him. Even Freed looked a little worried.

Sona then looked towards Makoto, an apologetic look on her face.

"Hyoudou-kun, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house. When I found out, I came straight away." Kaichou, who is apologising to Makoto, narrows her eyes after seeing his torn clothing, and saw his holes too. "…Hyoudou-kun. Did you get wounded?"

"Yeah…I was defending Asia-san here, and then I received wounds…but she healed me, Asia-san healed me."

But Kaichou didn't say anything to Makoto and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"You're the person who hurt this boy? Maou-sama…Onee-sama isn't going to be pleased about this, so I can't have you stay like this for so long."

Her voice is low and sounds scary.

Sona was truly pissed. Makoto wasn't sure which was scarier right now. The Sona before him now, or the priest who came to try and kill him and Asia. He weighed it up, and found Sona more scary than Freed right now.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream. Though, I did manage to fire bullets into his body. But that hateful bitch Asia-tan also healed his body! Ooooh, I wonder if he got off on her healing him huh!? Did anything magical happen between them!?"

"Oh shut up please!"

Freed smacked his lips together, scanning Makoto's body, who felt cold inside.

He felt his innards freeze over, and shook his head.

Freed though, saw this as an opportunity to strike, and Makoto was fully ready to defend despite feeling weak, fortunately someone else did instead.

"Leave him alone."

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

She was aiming for Freed, but he managed to narrowly dodge it.

The attack was water based. Makoto could see that fact by seeing the damaged furniture dripping with water.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm Onee-sama's servants, because she'd come for me too if something happened to Hyoudou-kun. I especially cannot forgive those who attempt to harm innocents like you have done. And that cross on the wall. Is that your handy work?"

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen.

Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Kaichou.

Makoto had a tense body, and so did Asia too.

"Kaichou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

From her words, it seemed like Momo had sensed something too.

The Fallen Angels are approaching, is what she said. That meant, they were going to be at a disadvantage.

Kaichou gives another stare at the priest.

"…Momo, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Hyoudou-kun. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Momo starts to cast a spell as soon as Kaichou urges her to.

From her words, they were going to teleport away. But, Makoto had reservations about that, because there was something and someone that he couldn't leave behind, and that was Asia herself, he wasn't going to abandon her.

"Kaichou-san, take Asia-san with us!"

Though he said it strongly, Kaichou shook her head.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic circle to transport. Also, this magic circle can only teleport me and my servants, and because you're Onee-sama's servant, it will work together with you too."

"No…I don't care! I'm not leaving Asia-san here with that bastard! He's going to kill her! Or rape her! Or even both! I'm not leaving her here at his mercy! That's the last thing that I'm going to do! Take her with us, or leave me behind because I'm not leaving without her!"

Makoto said it as he took Asia's hand, showing that he wasn't going to leave her behind.

He wasn't going to leave Asia, he couldn't. She was too important now. He already defended her with his life, meaning that he cared about what had happened.

"No! Hyoudou-kun! You, cannot be left behind! You're Onee-sama's servant, and her important Queen! So, don't be difficult, and just come over here right now! I will not ask again!"

"So, you're telling me to abandon my friend!?"

"I'm telling you to live for another day! To make a friend is wonderful, but she's a servant of God, and you're a Devil so-"

"What? We can't be friends, is that it Kaichou-san?" Sona didn't say anything, so Makoto ran towards the door. "If you won't help her, then I will do it myself! I won't leave Asia-san behind with this nut job! Come on Asia-san, let's go!"

"Y-Yes!"

Gaining a nod from Asia, Makoto held her hand tightly as they ran towards the exit of the house.

"Hyoudou-kun! Hyoudou-kun!"

Sona didn't receive a reply as Makoto ran together with Asia.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at Makoto and Asia as they fled, but Tsubasa threw the sofa against him.

By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, Momo had finished the spell, but Sona ordered "Tsubaki, follow after him, and make sure that he doesn't get killed!" to which she nodded and rushed out of the door, the spell working and teleported Sona, Momo, and Tsubasa out of there.

She knew that Tsubaki would be able to keep Makoto safe until she got everything ready and came with the group to help out, and knowing Tsubaki was the only one physically capable of keeping up with him as of that moment in time.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, in this chapter, Millicas, and Yumi both got closer to Makoto in their own ways. Even Lucy and Makoto seem to reminiscing about the past, and what it was like when they met. Millicas even told Sona off for pushing Makoto way too far. And Kalawarner and Makoto bonded on a somewhat personal level. Plus, it seems that Akeno in her own way has also helped him too, and is now beginning to teach him about demonic power, and other things like that. And now, Makoto has run off with Asia, protecting her, even shielding her with his body for reasons…only Makoto knows right now. Oh Makoto also found out his Sacred Gear's name...or did he? Well, we'll soon find out!**

 **Well, until next time! Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Le Fay, Mira. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona. (WIP)**


	8. She's my friend!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Many interesting things indeed. It always seems like things get rallied up when he's there, huh.**

 **DocSlendy; I suppose it could be like that yeah.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Aah, thank you! Glad that you did! Yeah, even she couldn't deny that she was doing that, after seeing proof that she was doing that. Akeno and Makoto, just go so well together, don't they? So cute together. Really? Makoto, despite his shyness and insecurities, has been shown to stand up when he believes in something or wants to protect, like when he fought with Mittelt when she attacked him, or when he took the spear of light for Yumi way back in chapter one. Ah, chapter one would have the description of her, she's there maybe past the middle. Cool harem suggestions, and thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Yup, after these chapters, he did get his point across. Really, well I am glad to do something new~ Was it? I thought it was straightforward. Tsubasa threw the couch at Freed, and Tsubaki chased after him. I checked it, and that's what I put down, so I dunno why you're confused, hope this fixed it. Cool suggestions.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Thanks! He does indeed have that now, after a somewhat blow out with Sona, putting his points across. I suppose she could look like that, it would kinda fit I guess. He is quite like that, he likes to plan ahead, and if he can't then he doesn't want to suddenly go all out, he wants to analyse his opponents, and hope that he doesn't run into something dangerous. Ise does rely on his Sacred Gear, but so do pretty much all Sacred Gear users. Though there are exceptions of course, and Makoto will have his own unique set of skills outside of his Sacred Gear, just can't say what that is yet. Well, Vali does use a sword made of magic in vol 20 I believe to chop off his grandfather's arm, so I don't see why not. Hehe, maybe he could. Hmmm, he very well could be, or he could be something else entirely. There is a little more than his Sacred Gear is saying right now, it is something alright~ He's both, like Vali I suppose. Vali's talented, but always trains too. So, Makoto is like that. Well, we'll have to wait, and see what happens with his Sacred Gear huh.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Seems like it huh. Asia had more of an impression than at a simple glance could tell. Lucy slowly is showing some more of her, isn't she? Even some of her past has been revealed, only a matter of time now. She really is becoming more bold as they get comfortable with one another. And yeah, Yumi does care for him, and could see what was going on, though Makoto didn't want her to get into trouble. Yup, she's there to explain something's, and also find out something's about herself too. Yeah, we'll see more from them in the future! Eventually, Sona realized that she just can't push so hard, even if it took Millicas and Makoto both to tell her such things, he was going forward now together with Sona...well, at least until the stuff with Asia came about. Well, it could be, though don't forget what Makoto thought about the matter. Millicas, and Makoto are pretty cute together. Eeh, it can be whatever anime you want, it didn't really matter which one. Yup, indeed it did! Akeno's teaching him something's about demonic power, and helping him with new ideas for his Sacred Gear too. With that issue, Rias did that anyway, and he could always just have another member of his harem do that anyway, the story wouldn't change if Akeno didn't do that for Ise, Rias already did such things. He was prepared to fight at least, but still Freed had the battle advantage, and used dirty tricks like trying to shoot Asia to win, something Makoto wouldn't do, so a battle of morals as well as a phyiscal battle went on between the two of them. Hmmm, it could be, we'll have to wait, and see what that was, won't we? Sona came to the rescue...only for Makoto to run out of there again with Asia, protecting her. Well, we'll have to wait and see who her parents are, huh~? By the second arc, it shall become quite clear who her parents are. Yeah, she'll be reappearing by chapter 10, and staying for the Riser arc. And thanks, indeed~ Leaving on a note like that, keeps people coming back~**

 **ShadeAkami; Yup, a new chapter~! Hehe, I'm happy with anything honestly~ Yeah, they all got closer to Makoto in their own ways, Yumi and Millicas helping him, with Lucy bonding with Makoto about their pasts, a little bit anyway~ Hehe, Akeno and Makoto will have more moments in the future. Not many during the first arc, but soon they'll bond closer, and closer. Well, he kinda got chewed out, but Makoto countered her with some good knowledge, facts, and even Millicas got in their to defend his rights, as a basic person at that point. I know, he's the kind of person you can't help but hate huh. He's a very disgusting person. Yeah, he ran away with Asia! Well, we might know it, remember what Makoto thought about it last chapter...we'll have to wait, and see, huh. Kalawarner and Makoto officially met one another, without the fights or anything. Kalawarner is thinking of worst case scenario, and the reasons why she thought that bad, will be revealed quite soon. And thanks very much!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Aah, thanks as always~! A little bit was revealed yeah, they've been friends for quite a while now. Ooh, let's see if you do, the answer on who, or what she is, might surprise you very much, or it might not. We'll have to wait, and see if it does or not. He does have support in different ways, he's got quite a few people supporting him. I guess she could be a little bit of a pervert, but who isn't a pervert, besides like, maybe Asia, but even then she can show a naughty side once in a while. Aah, they'll kiss soon, don't worry about something like that. Kalawarner is kind of hard to spell when trying to spell her name at the beginning, but I'm kinda used to it by now, so I can spell it quite well. You're right there, Makoto knows that she isn't trying to kill him anymore, but he still has reservations about such things, he isn't stupid enough to completely trust her. It could seem like that between Makoto and Sona, but now at least they have begun talking and aren't so much butting heads...until the stuff with Asia came up, and yeah they aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at this point. And right, even Sona mentioned something about Makoto being a good Queen for her elder sister, not wanting a dud for a Queen, and wanting him to succeed. Millicas is quite adorable, isn't she? She can be very adorable when she needs to be. Oh, it might be something else, or it could just be me having a little fun. Either way, we'll find out sooner or later what it really is, and what it really can do too. Akeno is gonna have fun teasing Makoto, she already did start her little fun stuff with him, so it can only grow from there, right? It does show such things, it also shows Makoto using some of his mind, more on that when the fights come in the future. I'm glad that you liked it, obviously Asia would want to heal Makoto, so I just had her do that, since he was basically defending her with his body, taking a lot of damage. Glad that I was able to surprise you, hope I can do the same thing in the future. Well, we'll have to see where I am going with this~ It is gonna be getting interesting~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, she has seen the error of her ways, and wants to work with Makoto now...let's see how that turns out. Yeah, you're right there, Millicas has been helping him tremendously during all of this, she's really been a great help for him. Good, glad that you liked the bonding! No, Kalawarner wasn't captured. Sona said she couldn't capture Kalawarner, since she doesn't know if she is working with Azazel at this point, not wanting to cause a war or anything, and since she technically wasn't attacking Makoto, she wouldn't be able to do something like that. If she did, Makoto more than likely would be more pissed off at her. He's gonna be gaining his own style of fighting in the future yeah~ It's going to be fun to discover what is what huh. He's run away with Asia, let's see what's gonna happen from now on?**

 **Primevere; Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah! She's seen the error of her ways, all it took was a conversation, and a few off screen words between her, and Millicas, and heck, maybe even Yumi said something, we'll have to wait, and see if she did or not. If he did, he'd surely be going through quite a few of them, and only on the first arc too, can't have him breaking down that quickly. Akeno is awesome though~ No one can deny something like that~ More Kalawarner and Makoto bonding will come in the future~ It is going to be, quite something when they truly start getting closer. He really is quite nuts huh. Aah, don't mess with Shota-fury, or he's gonna come for you, especially if put in front of a blonde, seems to be his thing huh. Aah, here's next time! Enjoy!**

 **Justin D; Thanks very much! Hmmmm, we'll have to wait, and see what happens to them. Let's say it isn't going to be an easy road for them though. They very well could be, or poor Makoto is on the verge of a mental breakdown or something like that. There's always a mystery that it could be something else, even Makoto thought that it wasn't quite right. He will have a sword and yeah, that sounds cool. I wouldn't know if he/she does have that or not in their story, haven't had chance to read it fully yet, read bits and pieces when I can, so yeah. It's a cool idea anyway~ He isn't going to back down, and just bow his head like kinda Ise did somewhat in canon once mentioning a harem. Since Makoto can't be won with such things, he's a trickier person to deal with I suppose. Kalawarner at least was honest with him, she didn't have to be, but she was, and now they can build a better relationship with one another one. They are going to have some good moments between them, heartfelt, sexual, and just funny too. I suppose I could do yeah, I'd have to go back and rewatch them. God yeah, Ise surely wouldn't be happy to find out about it, huh~?**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah, thank you very much! I'm happy that you're enjoying it!**

 **Vizard Issei; Thanks very much! He will indeed, after everything that went down with Sona. They are indeed, and don't worry, it is a hard name to spell at first, but it does get easier the more you spell it. I can't wait to get to the big Akeno bonding moments, it is going to be fun to do. That's Makoto for you, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, especially someone as innocent as Asia is. We'll have to wait and see about those things huh~?**

 **Guest 1; It surely is going to be quite something how it turns out!**

 **Skull Flame; Well, I won't spoil it right now, but something is gonna go down. We'll soon wait, and see huh~ She was, expecting something on, Grayfia level, something that no new Devil should be able to do, at least when they didn't know of the supernatural world before, but she can see now that she can't act like that with him, and is gonna move forward...somewhat anyway. Well, maybe there is something more to it...we'll have to wait, and see~ He's going to get what's coming to him alright, it is gonna be fun to see him in the future get...what's coming to him. It would be pretty funny if one of them said that huh~ And thank you!**

 **Naroku; Okay, cool~ Thanks, and well, I can't really say anything about that, to each their own I guess, though you haven't seen what it fully can do yet so...yeah. He won't need a Longinus Sacred Gear, with the abilities he's going to gain, he's never gonna be behind Ise or anything like that. Hmmm, well the only time I can think of that actually happening would be volume three or something, since the rest of this volume, he'll be pretty much with Asia, next, he'll be with Serafall, and vol three is when he is going to be without Serafall, though Asia still will be around, unless it is a wound, maybe a mental wound or something that Asia can't heal. That's the only way I can see that going about. Eh, we'll have to wait, and see what happens to her. Well, she could be or she could be something else entirely. Why she is in Ise's harem huh. Well, there are different reasons, and they'll be shown as the chapters go on. The people I ship Ise with realistically, is well, Rias, Yura, Xenovia, and I guess Irina, though if she wasn't his childhood friend, I just can't see why she'd be interested, and a few others. People I can't really see is Asia, even though she's in canon harem, they just don't really click with me, the same goes with Koneko. Akeno...well, she's kind of in the middle. And thanks!**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Thank you! Thanks, it will still be developed as the story goes on. Tsubaki huh, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thank you very much! For the time being they do yeah, and I can see them...well, we'll have to wait, and see what happens between them huh. Well, living with Ise for as long as Makoto has is gonna affect him, you know? It's only a matter of time before they do something cute together...huh. That relationship will become something more as we get into the story, you know? Sona is upset, but as you said, Makoto just had enough of it, and couldn't just stand back and just keep his mouth shut, he isn't like that at all. With Millicas there to back him up, he's not going to be just sidelined and all that stuff. I suppose in a way, even if subconsciously, she actually does want something like that. Akeno and Makoto will surely be bonding together quite soon~ I suppose thanks to the intense training, at least somewhat, it allowed him to actually put up a somewhat decent fight against his enemy Freed. They surely are, let's see how they do huh? And thanks, I will try my best!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thank you! Yeah, I am thinking about it! Well, Makoto certainly has doubts, we'll have to wait, and see huh~**

 **Albin-san; That would be quite cool, but would that have the powers of normal Excalibur (from this series) too? And those are some cool suggestions~**

 **Guest 2; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Neonlight01; For the moment that does seem to be the case, doesn't it? Exactly, Millicas set her straight, Makoto can't do everything that Sona expects, no matter how much she expects from him, he's still a young boy after all, and only recently turned Devil, you can't expect him to be at Grayfia level already with professionalism, and such. Ooh yeah, if Makoto sees such things, or it is happening to himself, he will speak his mind, even if their are consequences, though he does know the difference of when he truly does need to keep his mouth shut, at least most of the time he does anyway. Aah, they've been bonding quite well, we'll be seeing more of that in the future! With Akeno too!**

 **Guest 3; I have done, and yeah, I don't see why not. Hehe, that would be pretty cute, I cannot deny something like that.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **liselotte; Thank you! Cool suggestion~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it** **'s time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **She's my friend!**

"Makoto-san! Wait, where are we going!?"

Running through the night, was Makoto, and Asia trailing behind him.

Because she was a human, she couldn't run as fast as Makoto, but she didn't seem to be much lagging behind him either. The reason why Makoto wasn't running as fast as he could? It's because Makoto still had the light through his body which weakened him. But, that didn't matter to him right now, since he had to save Asia.

"W-We're going…erm, we'll go to my home, and then go from there, okay? I'm suddenly dragging you along like this, but I don't want you to get hurt again, Asia-san. That man…and the Fallen Angels could be, very dangerous. Don't worry, I will protect you."

He declared it as they turned a corner.

He had to wonder if Sona and the others got away safely. But, they were Devils, and had new and different types of power. Makoto was sure that they would be fine. Sona was a King too, and had power over water, from what he could see, and Tsubaki was the Queen. He was sure that she would have good powers too. And Tsubasa and Momo were there to back them up, Makoto was sure that they would be alright.

But, right now Asia was his priority. Unlike them, Asia couldn't fight for herself, that's what he believed, and he wouldn't allow her to get hurt again, or more rather, in the first place.

"Makoto-san, are we going to be safe now?"

That question…Makoto didn't know how to answer.

Where they going to be safe now?

He didn't know that.

All he knew was what his heart was telling him, and expressed it as they ran together.

"Don't worry Asia-san, I will protect you."

It didn't answer her question, but it relieved her all the same.

Something about his voice was inviting. Asia felt being drawn in, and while Makoto was a Devil, he was protecting her. While the Fallen Angels were the ones that were attempting to take her away, and she didn't want to go with them.

If she had to choose, she chose to stand with Makoto, over the Fallen Angels. Because, he treats her kindly, and doesn't do anything weird with her. He even stood before her, and defended her from getting shot, and had to commend him on his tolerance to pain.

His body, in her mind, must be screaming at him right now. She healed the wounds, but light was still poisonous, and it must have been screaming at him to stop. But, he wasn't stopping and Asia found herself moved by his strength to protect her like he was.

As they ran, suddenly, Makoto sensed danger from up above, and quickly darted his eyes upwards.

What he saw up there, was Ise's date…Yuuma.

He remembered her face quite well, but now she was dressed in clothes that could be best described as S and M clothing. Much of her body could be seen, and it made Makoto nervous when he saw a spear of pink light in her hand.

"Yo, Otouto-chan. It's been a little while."

Asia gasped as she didn't notice the girl up there.

Turning her eyes upwards, Asia's eyes widened in pure shock.

"Raynare-sama…"

Makoto heard what Asia mumbled to herself, and it clicked within his mind.

He remembered what Kalawarner had told him, that Raynare was the real name of Yuuma. She was the person who killed his brother, and he felt it…he felt his anger increasing. The person that murdered his brother was right above him.

"Oh, it's you, Raynare."

Raynare's eyes sharpened as she flew down, standing before him.

Makoto pushed Asia behind him, as she giggled disgustingly to herself.

"Well, seems like you've figured out what my name is. So, what happened? How did you find out my name anyway?"

"None of your business." He didn't reveal anything about Kalawarner, and just glared. "Now, what do you want exactly?"

Raynare tapped her spear on the ground, which ruptured it slightly. Makoto winced at that, but he didn't back down, and just kept his glare on the girl before him.

"Well, you've taken my precious Asia-chan away from me. You know, that's not a good thing. So, if you'd just give her, and yourself up, then that would be fine with me too? I mean, I heard that you had an interesting Sacred Gear too. I wonder what Azazel-sama would do if he found out that I did this to you, fufufu~ It does get the mind racing."

Raynare seemed to be enjoying herself, and was even dancing.

Asia showed her apprehension, her nervous fingers grabbing the back of Makoto's shirt.

He briefly looked at her, and saw how frightened she was.

Immediately, Makoto made up his mind, and glared towards Raynare.

"You're not having her, or me. If you want to try, then I don't mind giving you a smack down."

"My, confident, aren't you? What happened to shy Otouto-chan anyway? Remember when we first met, how you were so adorably cute that I wanted to kill you before your Onii-sama? Hehehe, you really didn't trust me, did you?"

"I always thought something was off about you."

"Oh, maybe you should've gone with your instincts."

"Next time, definitely."

Raynare cocked a fake smile on her face, Makoto doing the same thing.

"Good, trusting your instincts would've saved your Onii-sama, probably. I dunno, it could've done something good, couldn't it? I don't mind if something like that happened. Well, either way, you did fail your Onii-sama, and allowed his death. But, isn't it also the Onii-sama that is supposed to protect the Otouto? Well, I wonder what would've happened between the two of you, huh~?"

Her words, Makoto didn't like them.

He just glad to glare right at the being before him.

Makoto, wasn't going to back down. He couldn't back down, he had to keep Asia safe.

"Your little mind games won't work with me, Raynare. I do not care that you think you're right. Onii-chan does protect me, and I might've failed him, but I will kill you. You've hurt my Onii-chan more than you think you bitch. Don't think you're going to get away with that. More over, you're attempting to hurt Asia-san too! That's not allowed in my book! So, get lost already and suffer for all eternity for what you've done!"

Makoto rushed forward as he activated his Sacred Gear, the bird appearing on his shoulder as he jumped forward.

Though he did feel exhausted, he couldn't run away from her. He simply wouldn't be able to get away from her, he wouldn't be able to do something like that.

"Hahahahaha! What's this exactly!? Shota vs Onee-sama types!?"

Raynare easily dodged the punches he gave, and slashed with her light spear.

Makoto pulled away but received a cut to his cheek, and at the same time, Raynare received a cut on her cheek from the icicle that the bird released. The amount of light she had, wasn't bad, it was strong, and he felt the effects of her light right away. He saw double vision for a few seconds, before Raynare appeared before him, and went to stab at him.

"Makoto-san!"

Makoto snapped back to his senses just in time to see her attempting to stab him.

Makoto knew he couldn't move out of the way in time, so made a quick decision and allowed the spear to enter him from his shoulder, going right through his shoulder, Makoto howling in pain, and threw up blood.

"D-Damn you bitch…"

Raynare's eyes went into a state of ecstasy as Makoto tightened his hand tightly, his aura flowing around his bird. It was increasing, the aura around the bird was increasing as Makoto grabbed the spear of light embedded into his shoulder, his hand sizzling.

"Wow, you've got a good resolve sweetie pie~ Are you going to die from this? I don't mind if you do die or anything else like that. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? If something happened to you, then I wouldn't mind that, would you mind that? Hahahahaha!"

Raynare once again laughed as Asia looked on with fear.

She wanted it to stop.

She couldn't stand seeing Makoto in such a state.

But Makoto then smirked at Raynare, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Don't come near me!"

He gathered his aura the best that he could, and thrusted it right for Raynare's chest, the bird releasing a very strong condensed ball of ice that could even break bones if it had too.

"S-Shit!"

Because she knew about his Sacred Gear, and what it could do, she went to pull away, but found she was unable to move.

She looked for the reason, and saw that Makoto was purposely holding the spear inside of his body, so he could directly hit her.

"Fuck!"

BANG!

Makoto's fist embedded into Raynare, and it caused Raynare to spew blood from her mouth from the strong impact she received. Makoto pooled his power into his attack, and it created the ice ball from the bird that ripped Raynare's top off, exposing her breasts, and left a bleeding wound on Raynare's chest, the shattering off the ice also bombarding her at the same time too. She was even bleeding quite profusely. but so was Makoto.

Raynare's body went flying backwards, and hit a pole, breaking it apart with her body.

"Gwaaah!"

Makoto threw up blood immediately as he threw the spear out of him, which broke apart as it hit the ground.

Because of the light, he couldn't do anything else, and dropped to the ground, falling flat on his face. Blood poured out of his mouth, and he felt wrecked, but he didn't want to give up. Though his body wasn't listening to him right now.

"Makoto-san! Makoto-san!"

Asia panicked and rushed to his side.

Seeing his wounds, she activated her power to heal while carefully looking at the dazed Raynare.

She looked shocked, and discombobulated at the attack she received. Raising a hand to her chest, she felt the impact of the ice on her skin, and the blood pouring out of her. Her breasts, she cupped them, and saw how they were exposed to the world.

She was stunned…

She didn't think that Makoto would actually be able to hit her like that.

But he did.

He managed to hit her so harshly, and even managed to blow her away from him, and give her a substantial wound too. But Makoto was wounded too, more than she was. So, receiving a wound like she did, she didn't care about since Makoto was in worse shape than she was.

"Hahahahahaha…"

Raynare laughed.

She stood up while displaying that disgusting laugh.

Asia flinched at the laugh, but didn't stop healing Makoto. She wouldn't stop healing Makoto with her power. She kept healing, as if she didn't, he'd probably die. Though the rate of her healing was slowed down due to the extensive wounds he had suffered.

Raynare clicked her fingers together, and summoned a new spear of light like it was nothing at all, though she was in pain from her chest aura. She felt the red substance still leaking from her body, as if it was going to fall out of her like rain from the heaven's themselves.

"Well, Asia-chan. It seems that your little boyfriend has lost. So, why don't you be a good girl and come with me now?"

Asia didn't want too, and just continued healing Makoto.

When not getting an answer from Asia, Raynare's eyes blazed with fury.

"Asia-chan, I will make it simple. You and your boyfriend there can come with me quietly, or I'll have to use force. Remember, I don't like using force Asia-chan, but you push me. You really do. If you don't come with me now, then I will torture Otouto-chan there, and stab him with many light spears."

"No, you can't!"

Asia defended as tears tugged at her eyes.

Raynare smirked at the tears as she strode closer.

"Well, I can't say that I am surprised that you're suddenly upset. But, that makes everything more delicious than ever. So, thank you for making this such a delicious time in my life, Asia-chan. I have been blessed with goodness from you Asia-chan. So, please come…"

"…No…"

Makoto's small voice came out of his mouth as he lifted his body slowly off the ground.

His entire body hurt, but he didn't stop regardless.

He wasn't going to stop, and went to stand up…but, he slipped on the ground, and fell back downwards. Pain erupted within his body and he gasped at the same time. Raynare found it amusing, while Asia began crying.

"Makoto-san, please don't…I will…"

Asia was willing to give herself up, just so Makoto wouldn't be in pain anymore.

But he stopped her as he struggled to his feet. He glared towards Raynare as she held bemusement on her face, Asia's eyes streaming with tears.

"Don't worry, you're not going anywhere…Asia-san. I said that I would protect you, and that's what I intend to do with you. I will keep you safe, don't worry about anything like that. This bitch before me, is just an enemy now. I don't have any qualms with killing her, since she is pure evil, aren't you, Raynare?"

"Hmmm? I could be pure evil, who fucking knows. But, I don't much care to be honest. I could be evil, and if I was, that would be good, wouldn't it? Well, you're both coming with me regardless. I didn't plan on this, but I'll also be taking your Sacred Gear. Both of yours."

Raynare raised the spear with a maniacal grin on her face, ready to strike down Makoto and Asia, but not kill them, only intending to inflict pain and torture.

"Get behind me Asia-san! I'll keep you safe!"

"Makoto-san, don't! Anymore, and you'll die!"

Makoto didn't pay any heed to her, and just kept his hands outstretched so she couldn't push her back.

"You're foolish Otouto-chan!"

"Then, I'll be foolish protecting an innocent girl. After all, men protect girls. That's what my Onii-chan always told me, and I won't allow that to be dropped now. I will be protecting Asia-san from you, you monster."

Raynare's eyes dyed with the colour of rage, and raised her spear upwards.

"Fucking die!"

Makoto closed his eyes, fully ready to accept the attack…but he didn't receive any attack.

He became confused.

He wasn't hurt.

Why wasn't he hurt?

He felt Asia's hands on his back, so she didn't take the attack.

But, if it wasn't Asia, then who was it that attacked him?

He didn't know who it was that attacked him, he didn't understand at all.

"W-What?! But why!?"

Makoto didn't understand it at all, so he opened his eyes to see a strange sight.

It was, the girl from the student council.

It was Tsubaki Shinra, who had come and saved him.

Her naginata was before him, the blade blocking her own striking attack. The blades exchanged one another before she pushed Raynare backwards, and stood in front of the weakened Makoto with her naginata right out in front of her.

"Don't worry Hyoudou-kun, I have your back."

"Shinra-senpai…"

Tsubaki turned her head backwards, and gained a slight smile.

"You are Serafall-sama's Queen, after all. We can't have you die now. So, why don't you run away with that girl behind you? Isn't that what you also wanted to do? Protect her? Isn't that what you wanted to do?"

Makoto was reluctant to leave Tsubaki alone with a Fallen Angel. Raynare herself glared and threw her light spear for Tsubaki, but she twirled her naginata around, and cut apart the spear of light, only for her to stop the spinning, and slash right, Raynare appearing there, and stopped the attack from reaching her body.

"Shinra-senpai…I can't just leave you to fight alone like this! I'll fight too!"

"Don't worry about me, the others will come soon. I contacted Kaichou once seeing the situation, and she told me that she'll be sending help straight away. Please just escape for now, and leave this Fallen Angel to me. You're in no condition to fight, allow me to deal with this now."

Once again, Makoto was reluctant…

But then he looked behind him, and saw Asia stood there.

He weighed up which would be better.

If he stayed and helped, he could've been a liability rather than a strength. As he was, he wasn't going to be able to fight and win. He barely could stand at this point. And if he did stay with Asia, she could be targeted too.

Pushing down his inner doubts, and fears, he turned his eyes away from Tsubaki, and took Asia's hand.

"Come on, let's go."

"O-Okay! B-But, are you sure that girl can…"

"I'll trust in Shinra-senpai this time. We have to go, we'll only get in the way if we stay here."

Asia nodded, and gathered themselves together, before Makoto limped away with Asia in tow.

While Tsubaki and Raynare were exchanging weapons, she saw Makoto running away with Asia, and couldn't stand it.

"No way! I won't allow it to happen! I can't have it happen! Get back here you fucking bastard!"

Raynare pushed Tsubaki backwards, causing her to stagger.

Then, the girl made an extra dense spear of light, and aimed it at Makoto.

"Die you Shota fucker!"

Before Tsubaki could do anything, Raynare threw the spear at the staggering Makoto, and Asia.

"Hyoudou-kun! Behind you!"

Tsubaki went to go and intercept it the best that she could, but Raynare appeared in the way, and yelled "Don't think so bitch!" and slashed at her with her sword of light. Tsubaki gritted her teeth as she blocked the attacks of Raynare and watched as Makoto and Asia were shocked by the incoming spear of light.

"Shit! Asia-san, get down!"

Makoto gently pushed Asia away and went to move from the spear, but it came too fast, and was going to pierce his body…

But then something suddenly happened.

A circle of defence appeared before him. A magical barrier appeared before him, and blocked the spear, breaking it apart. All of the people around didn't know what was going on, Makoto didn't make it, Asia didn't make it, Raynare certainly didn't make it, and neither did Tsubaki either.

"How did…"

"Please run away quickly!"

Makoto heard a voice…

For some reason, he felt like it was familiar to him. He didn't understand why that was, but he did recognize the voice. He, just couldn't place the voice either.

"B-But, who is it that's…"

"Erm, please run away before she tries anything else!"

Makoto looked around, but he couldn't see the person who had saved him.

Shaking his head, he thanked the voice within his heart, and took Asia's hands, running as fast as he could, though it was difficult for him to do something like that. But, he did manage to get away as Tsubaki fought off the girl that was a Fallen Angel.

* * *

Once Makoto appeared in front of his home, with Asia, it had been well over twenty minutes since the battle, and he was panting. He didn't know if he was going to die or not, but he felt very tired, and felt faint from what happened.

"Makoto-san, are you okay?"

She placed a hand on his back as he bent over, panting.

"I'm…I'm okay, don't worry about me…I'm alright, don't worry…"

Asia didn't believe him, and once again used her healing power on his remaining wounds.

"Makoto-san helped me, and this is the least that I can do. You saved me, so I will save you too."

Makoto sat on a nearby wall as Asia healed him.

Makoto's smile went towards her as his dizziness slowly broke away from him.

"Thank you, Asia-san, you've very kind to heal me. But, don't push yourself or anything, for me."

Asia shook her head as she continued healing him.

"Don't worry about something like that Makoto-san. I'm okay. Makoto-san pushed himself very far for me, so I will do the same for you too. Don't worry about anything Makoto-san, I will make sure that your wounds are all healed."

And that's what she did.

They sat together in silence as she healed him. her beautiful green light allowed his body to feel better. It felt like Asia's own presence, her kindness, and her loving warmth. He was drawn to her warmth, and soothing touch.

Once she was done, Makoto felt better.

While he still felt tired, he still continued and stood up together with her.

"Well, it seems like you've gained a budding relationship."

Makoto stopped, as did Asia.

Asia didn't know the voice, and hid behind Makoto. But the young boy knew what the voice was, and turned towards it, seeing Sona stood there, with an unimpressed frown on her face. For a few moments, Makoto didn't know what he was going to do. But then, he felt his courage being brought up higher, and higher.

"That's right, we are. Hey Kaichou-san, what's going on?"

Sona regarded Asia with a cool stare for a few moments, then cocked her head towards Makoto.

"You, ran off, with the enemy."

"Asia-san is not the enemy."

Makoto countered as he just blankly stared at her.

"Fine, she was associated with Fallen Angels. Hyoudou-kun, they'll stop at nothing to get her back. She is one of their own. A Devil, and a nun cannot associate with one another. It will upset the balance of the factions."

"So, I'm not allowed to talk with a nun because, she's a nun?"

Makoto thought it was stupid something like that.

He was smart enough to know that one push could break the camels back, and begin the fighting again. But, he was just a Low Class Devil, and as far as he was aware, she is just an ordinary nun girl. He didn't see why they couldn't be friends.

"I didn't mean it in a negative way, but speaking frankly, yes. That's how it is. Whether you want to say it is normal or not, is up to you. But, you're Onee-sama's Queen, Hyoudou-kun. If you do anything that could disgrace her, Onee-sama will also be looked down upon."

"I am not going to disgrace her, but I'm not going to leave someone in danger either."

Sona fixed her gaze on Makoto.

"I see, though you do realize that she is a nun, yes? Associating with her, could cause a war."

"Then, that would be my fault, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, that's why you shouldn't of gotten involved in the first place."

Makoto shook his head, and took a calming breath.

"I realize that behind your cold words, you're looking out for your Onee-sama, and I know that you don't even believe your own words either about associating with Asia-san. If that was the case, then you'd already have ordered Shinra-senpai for me to just run on my own, and leave Asia-san behind. I might be new to this Devils world, but I can understand behaviour patterns, and I understand how this world works, at least from what I know."

"Well, you do have the best grades in your year, and second best overall just behind myself, so I never doubted your intelligence. You're smart, Hyoudou-kun. You're on my level of intelligence, but you allow your feelings to cloud your better judgement."

"My feelings, I don't consider them a hindrance. I saved Asia-san tonight. Freed, that insane freak shot me full of holes. But, Asia-san healed me. She used her marvellous power to heal me, Sona-kaichou. If you're telling me that it is wrong to associate with Asia-san, then why did she heal me? If we're from different worlds, as you say, why is it that I can say that I wanted to protect her? My feelings, allow me to choose the best course of action. I, couldn't leave her behind. Asia-san was threatened to get raped, and probably killed too. I don't know about your dictionary, but in mine, rape and murder is very unacceptable, and I won't have it happen when I can do something about it. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go inside before something else happens. Come on Asia-san, let's get you fixed up."

"Erm…okay, Makoto-san."

Under the heavy atmosphere, Makoto went towards his house with Asia.

As he passed Sona, she had an emotionless face on.

But as soon as he passed, and went into his house, the corners of her mouth lifted upwards, into a genuine smile.

" _He might be rash, and willing to take risks, but I cannot deny that he has a good heart. I think, Onee-sama chose a worthy Queen. At least his morals, are better than most I've ever had to witness before. And, he has a rare kindness that most only wish to obtain. I wonder, are you an Angel Hyoudou-kun? Because, you're unlike any Devil I've ever come across before._ "

Sona's lips continued to curl upwards as she walked away.

Her thoughts on Makoto's actions, she couldn't agree with it on the surface.

But, beneath her worries, she could agree with why he did what he did. Yes, on some level, she could understand why Makoto did as he did, and while she couldn't agree with it openly, she was glad that Makoto had such a kind side towards him, and was glad that he, did something amazing like help a girl from being assaulted sexually, even at the cost of his own welfare…she actually admired his courage.

Going from a shy and insecure human, to a Devil who readily saved someone with his own body being torn up in the process. She was happy with his progress, and could only smile at the thoughts of Makoto being as good as he was.

* * *

Once Makoto and Asia walked into his bedroom, being as quiet as they possibly could be without making much noise, they both saw something, very scary.

[My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard~ And they're like~ It's better than yours~ Damn right its better than yours~ I can teach, but I have to charge~]

What they saw was Princess, with the television on, with the song 'Milkshake' and she was dancing to it.

She was on her hind legs, and with her front paws behind her head, kept doing pelvic thrusts, with a dirty smile on her kitty lips.

Then she leaned against Makoto's bed, without realizing that he and Asia were looking at her, began shaking her butt up and down. To Makoto, it looked like she was…

" _What in the hell…? I-Is she twerking…?_ "

Being baffled didn't begin to describe how Makoto was feeling right now.

He was shocked by what was happening right now, he didn't know what to do.

He rubbed his eyes that he had, and attempted to see if there was any possibility that he was seeing it wrong. But no, he was seeing that Princess was twerking.

Asia though put her hands together, and looked enamoured by what she was seeing, stars radiating from her eyes.

"I didn't know that your cat could dance so well. I'm jealous~"

"Yeah, neither did I…" He sweatdropped, and walked into the room fully, directing his question towards his cat. "Princess…what's going on? W-Why are you dancing like that…? I didn't know that you could do that…"

The cat stopped.

As soon as his voice reached her ears, she stopped, and looked towards Makoto slowly, with an expression as if she was caught in headlights.

"Nyaaa?"

Makoto walked over with hollow eyes and just bent down in front of her.

She then just watched as Makoto stared right at her. Princess looked very scared and was sweating profusely. Asia also came into the room, pushing the door closed, so no one else could see what was going on.

"THAT'S AMAZING! PRINCESSS! YOU CAN DANCE SO AMAZINGLY!" Makoto grasped Princess, and nuzzled against the cats face, rubbing cheeks together. "OOOH! I REALLY HAVE AN AMAZING KITTY CAT AFTER ALL! I LOVE YOU PRINCESSS!"

"Nyaaaaa~!"

Princess jumped to his shoulder, nuzzling against him sweetly. He allowed his head to nuzzle against her too.

He then turned towards Asia, and smiled.

"Tonight, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, and tomorrow, we'll go from there, okay?"

Asia nodded kindly.

"Are you sure it is okay? I mean, she looked angry before, that…erm, that girl outside."

"Yeah, she usually is. But, don't worry, even if I do get punished, I won't mind. Because, I was able to help you, Asia-san. Don't worry now, you're going to be okay. I promise you, Asia-san. I won't allow anything to hurt you."

"Makoto-san, you're being really kind to me…and I don't understand why."

"Is there a reason to be kind? Does anyone need a reason to be kind?"

Those words, surprisingly touched Asia in a way she didn't expect.

Did he need a reason to be kind?

Being kind for the sake of being kind.

Was that really something that happened in the world? Would a Devil really just say something like that without hesitation…?

Right before this, she wouldn't have known if it was a yes or no. But now, she could tell that she was wrong that Devils were all bad. Because, Makoto wasn't a bad Devil, and actually did help her, even jumping in front of attacks again and again for her, protecting her with his life.

"Makoto-san…thank you, for saving me. For, doing this for me, thank you very much."

"Don't worry about something like that. It wasn't anything special."

"But, it was, Makoto-san. You saved my life, thank you Makoto-san. I really mean it, Makoto-san. Thank you very much."

Asia said it while giving him a smile.

His face turned slightly pink at her kind smile, and felt a little worried on what she was going to do to him. His heart was beating faster, and his cheeks turned redder and redder. Just seeing her cute expressions on her face, and her kind disposition, it was something that he secretly really liked.

"N-No, don't worry about anything…I'll help you now. Whatever it takes, I'll help you now…you shouldn't have to go through something like that alone, and I won't allow you to be hurt. Call it a promise, between us, okay?"

"Y-Yes!"

Asia teared up, as Makoto just smiled towards her.

* * *

Rias, Yumi, Akeno, Koneko, and Millicas were sat in the Occult Research clubroom, waiting for Sona to come back. They where brought up to situation with what happened to Makoto, and had to find out what's going on with him.

"Ara, I wonder what's going to happen to the younger Hyoudou-kun now~?"

Though Akeno said it in a teasing manner, even she couldn't help feel slightly worried for him.

Yumi on the other hand just kept her hands together, and had a very worried expression on her face, she worried for Makoto, and hoped that nothing had happened to him. Millicas looked the same, and Koneko just had her usual expressions on her face.

"Well, Hyoudou-kun is pretty smart. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know how to get out of these situations alone. Though, Sona will come soon, and explain what's going on with Hyoudou-kun. Her peerage has this."

Rias words didn't exactly set Yumi's heart to calm.

She was worried for Makoto, and what could happen to him.

She hated the fact that he kept getting attacked, when he didn't do anything. He didn't deserve any of this, and now, he was basically always being attacked for no reason, Yumi didn't see it as fair, and wanted to go and help him.

Seeing her peerage members inner troubles, Rias released a breath.

"Yumi, don't worry. Hyoudou-kun is going to be fine."

She said it in a reassuring manner, but Yumi didn't really pay attention, and just thought about Makoto being in trouble, and what could be happening to him.

"Makoto-san is quite smart though. He was telling me how to fight, and other things like that when he discovered his Sacred Gear, and all that. Even then, it seems that Sona-nee has also gone to save Hyoudou-kun too."

Rias looked towards Millicas, and saw that she had a worried expression on her face too.

Deciding to see what was going on, she took this time to stride over towards her.

"Say, Millicas. It seems like you've also developed an attachment to Hyoudou-kun lately. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Millicas' face turns slightly pink, but shakes her head.

"N-No, we have just been talking, is all. I, thought that he was nice is all. And, he also needed someone to help him too, since Sona-nee was being very unreasonable, and no one else could say anything, so I said it instead. He's really kind, and is kind of cute too."

At her admission, Yumi had slightly jealous eyes.

"Millicas-sama, you think Makoto-kun is cute?"

"W-Well, he's just…I really like his eyes, they are nice…a-and he doesn't look bad either…"

She didn't want to reveal too much, and just twiddled her fingers together, Yumi couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, and wondered what was going on with her right now. And what Makoto and she did together.

"I-I see…well, Makoto-kun is pretty nice."

Rias held bemusement on her face, tittering to herself.

"Seems like Millicas, and Yumi have affections for Hyoudou-kun. Well, it isn't Ise, so I can be happy for you."

"Ara, seems like Buchou is always so territorial. Good thing that Shota-kun isn't your peerage member, or Yumi might not have a chance. Even Millicas-sama might be worried too if you're going after Hyoudou-kun instead of Ise-kun."

Rias shook her head strongly.

"It isn't like that at all. I don't want to be with a Shota."

"Liar, you're a secret Shotacon~"

Akeno's teasing made Rias' face turn slightly red.

"E-Even if I was, Ise isn't a Shota, and that's the end of it! So, Ise isn't a Shota, and that's all, really. Hyoudou-kun might be a Shota, but I don't want to look at Hyoudou-kun like that, even if he does have the cutest littlest of smiles…either way, it doesn't matter! That's the end of it!"

Akeno rolled her eyes as did Millicas, and Koneko.

Yumi herself was still worried about Makoto.

"Buchou, may I request to go and see if Makoto-kun is…"

"Sona wouldn't allow anything to happen to him, Yumi." Rias assured kindly. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. But, you've opened your heart to this adorable Shota-kun, haven't you? Why is that, anyway? Why do you like Hyoudou-kun?"

Yumi stopped herself and just thought about it.

As she was, Rias sat down, and put a hand to her own lap.

"I like Makoto-kun because he understands different things. And I feel a certain…kinship with him. It's hard to understand and put into words, but I just feel like Makoto-kun and I can understand one another on a high level. Besides, he makes me feel better by just smiling."

Rias smiled at her Knight, as did Akeno. Koneko just gave her a little stare for a few seconds, then returned her eyes to the table. While Millicas on the other hand had a very small pout on her lips, and her cheeks were puffed outwards.

"By the way, are we telling Ise-kun about this?"

Rias gently held a reserved face.

"I don't think worrying Ise right now would be for the best. He'll only be worried for Hyoudou-kun, and we all know he is going to be okay."

"Are you sure that's wise? If it was my own Otouto then…"

Rias still shook her head with her reservations being high.

"Whether Ise shows it or not, he does indeed care about his Otouto. If he found out that he was in danger, he'd make very reckless movements, and could get hurt as a result. I think this time, it would be better if he is kept out of the loop in this."

While Akeno wasn't sure if she agreed or not, she just inclines her head at Rias.

The group wait around for Sona to return, and five minutes later, Sona herself walks through the doors without knocking.

"Kaichou! Erm, Kaichou, how is Makoto-kun?"

Yumi was the first to ask hastily, as Sona furrowed her eyebrows.

"Currently, he's safe at home. I just saw him enter his home myself, and now he is at home…"

"Sona? What are you not saying?"

Sensing like Sona wanted to say more, Rias inquired further.

"Yes…I'm saying that he isn't alone…"

"…Who is he with?"

Koneko asked, only for Sona to slowly sigh aloud.

"He's with a nun, I believe her name is Asia-san."

Koneko recognized the name from the time Makoto told her about it, and looked slightly worried.

"A nun? He's with a nun? And you allowed this?"

Rias spoke in a manner that made it seem like she was against it.

Millicas raised her hand.

"Erm, is it that bad that he's with a nun? I mean, what happened Sona-nee?"

"Tsubaki also gave me the report. Hyoudou-kun was fighting off the Fallen Angel known as Raynare, the one that elder Hyoudou-san was dating." Rias frowned at that. "Apparently it seemed like he managed to injure her, but she got off a few good shots on him too. The nun, had the power to heal and did heal his wounds. He took the nun back to his own."

"Sona, that's dangerous."

Rias brought up, Sona nodding.

"It's also reckless to do something like that. But, he did make valid arguments. While I know that they are valid, I didn't know what to say, and allowed it for now. Even I was baffled on what to say. He was right, with what he said. He saved her life, and took her with him. From my understanding, it seems like the nun herself is quite innocent, and doesn't want to be associated with the Fallen Angels, especially what happened in that building that night. The corpse…well, it wasn't something a sane person would be able to do."

"S-So, Makoto-kun is okay with this…girl, yes? She isn't going to do, anything weird with him, is she?"

Yumi was worried, and contemplated going over to see what was going on herself.

Sona asked herself this same question, but gave her answer regardless.

"She doesn't seem dangerous. She doesn't seem to be able to fight on a level like Hyoudou-kun can fight. I do have to admire that about him though, he is quite smart with the ways he used his Sacred Gear, from what I had heard. Though it isn't a Longinus like we suspect that Hyoudou-sans is, in the hands of Hyoudou-kun, I don't think it needs to be."

"Well, he is second only to you in grades as a whole in the entire school, right Sona?"

Sona carefully nodded to the surprise of Millicas.

"Wow, I didn't know that. He's the second in the entire school, only behind you Sona-nee?"

"That's right." Sona revealed with a hint of a smile. "I had been wanting to talk with him sometimes, but opportunities didn't present themselves. I think that though it is natural intelligence coupled together with hard work. He's certainly an interesting young man."

Sona didn't know how else to say it, and held an expression that could be known as pleased.

"Well, I am glad that he's okay."

Yumi breathed out, Sona nodding in agreement.

"For now, I think it would be best if we head home."

Rias said as she walked towards the door.

She saw the glint in Yumi's eyes, and slowly strode towards her.

"Sorry Yumi, I think staying out of it for now would be the best."

"But Buchou, that's…"

"That nun, is still affiliated with the Fallen Angels, or even the Church. We can't attempt to start a war. This is Serafall-sama's servant after all, we cannot interfere more than we already have. I know it sounds cold, and quite bad of me, but for now, we have to stand out of the way, and allow Sona and her group to handle this until Serafall-sama comes back."

Yumi didn't like that idea, but she had to agree this time. Even if she didn't like it, she did her best to agree with it, but Yumi didn't like it all the same. She wanted to go to Makoto's side, and hope that he was okay now.

* * *

During the night, as Makoto cuddled together with Princess, the cat raised her head, and looked at Makoto's tired expression.

Even in his sleep, he was restless, and even seemed to be in pain too, and how tired he was, was evident on his face. He even sweated during his sleep. His breathing was heavy, and laboured. His body felt stiff too.

She couldn't stand something like that, and did something.

"Nyaaaa~"

She went over to the boys face, and nuzzled against him with her face.

As she did, a strange glow came from her, surrounding her form like an ocean around a rock, dazzlingly beautiful, and transferred into Makoto.

As it did, his restless expression turned into a sweet smile, finally able to relax.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto woke up, and stretched his body.

He thought that he was going to be in pain, but he was surprised when he didn't feel anything wrong with him. He thought that he was going to be in pain…but he wasn't. He didn't even feel tired either. He, just didn't understand it.

"Nyaaaa~"

Makoto was alerted to the cat as she meowed. She jumped onto Makoto's chest, and nuzzled against him affectionately. Makoto allowed his hand to be raised and went to the back of her head, stroking her head gently, soothingly.

"Awww, don't worry about me Princess. I'm alright."

He allowed the cat to nuzzle his face, as he allowed a smile to appear on his face too.

He gave the kitten a head pat, and stroked her back. His fingers went down her back, and went towards her tail. Slowly, his fingers wrapped around the tail, and curled it. Makoto could hear the kitten purring against his ear.

As he played the kitten, he heard a knocking at his door.

[Erm…Makoto-san, this is your room, yes?]

...Immediately, Makoto knew what he wasn't remembering...

"Crap…"

He forgot about Asia for a few moments.

He didn't even remember that she was in the house.

Panic overcame him, sweat drenching his brow.

"Coming!"

Makoto jumped out of the bed, and rushed the door.

Swiftly opening it, he pulled the surprised Asia into the room, and closed the door again.

"Ahah! Asia-san! There you are! I didn't totally forget about you or anything! S-So, how did you sleep last night!?"

He chuckled nervously, leaving Asia to just stare at him.

Thankfully, Makoto was wearing clothes this time, having been dressed for bed, too tired to get undressed.

"I-I slept well, thank you very much Makoto-san! B-But erm…w-what are we going to do now? I was wondering because…erm, Raynare-sama is…well, Raynare-sama is just going to be out there, and I don't know if we can…"

"Say, wanna go out with me Asia-san?"

"G-Go out?"

Asia took it the wrong way, and her face heated up, vaguely remembering from someone that 'going out' was also used for 'dating' and she took it to mean that Makoto was asking her out on a date.

However, Makoto didn't notice, and continued regardless.

"Yes. Since school is out for you, we can go out into the town, and have fun all day. What do you think?"

"W-Well, I don't know Makoto-san, we hardly know one another…y-you would want to…g-go out with me?"

"Well, sure I would. Why would I not want to go out with you?"

Asia's face went through several shades of red, and only squealed out her answer.

Makoto found that to be absolutely adorable, and enjoyed seeing Asia's facial expressions.

* * *

"Hey, Kaa-chan. Where's Makoto anyway?"

At breakfast, Ise looked around, and couldn't see Makoto.

In fact, he hadn't seen Makoto for a few days, properly anyway. He saw him in passing, but hadn't had the chance to speak with him. However, during that time, he found out that his Sacred Gear had the ability to double power. Rias said that it was like that, so he was relieved that he was able to do something like that.

"He apparently had to go out early this morning, and is meeting a friend for breakfast. Uuu, I do hope that he is taking care of himself."

The worries of a Mother never truly went away, no matter how old the child got, and even if it is Makoto himself who was a responsible boy anyway.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, Makoto is a good boy, and knows to keep away from strangers."

"True, that's true. But even then, he's been acting differently lately. And I got a phone call from the school saying he's missed a day at school…that's not like Makoto, Ise. That's more like you, to miss a day of school."

Ise had anime tears streaming down his face.

"So, I'm the failure son!?"

Mrs Hyoudou shook her head gently.

"Don't say such things, I'm just saying that Makoto doesn't do this. It's weird. Since that girl, he's been acting differently. I wonder, what's going on with him? Ise, you might know. Has something changed in his life?"

At that, Ise sweated profusely, and didn't know how to answer.

He just stared at his Mother from across the kitchen table for a few moments.

Then, he grabbed his bag, and shouted "I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HELP!" and rushed to the door, unable to help Makoto, while Mrs Hyoudou was left dazed by what was going on.

Ise ran towards the door, but stopped when he saw someone sat there…

He saw Princess sat at the door, just staring at him.

No emotions (if cats ever showed them) on her face, her eyes hazy. Ise's own eyes turned dark, and began to feel fear at the girls look which seemed like daggers.

"P-Princess…"

"Nyaaa…"

Almost as if she was teasing him, but not in a good way.

Ise always thought that she was threatening him.

This time, it did sound like she was threatening him. Though she just meowed, Ise felt like she said "I'll kill you!" in a ferocious voice. That alone made Ise back away from her, but then saw his shoes at the doorstep.

Putting a finger outwards, Ise pointed towards his shoes hesitantly.

"L-Look Princess, I'm going for my shoes. Try anything, and I will have to get physical with you, understand me?"

Princess just stared at him.

Forever, her eyes stared at him, and he felt, afraid of her.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was afraid of her, because even Rias was afraid of her, and she was a High Class Devil. He wasn't sure where Yumi, and Millicas stood with Princess as of yet, but he knew that Lucy was fine around the cat.

Ise hesitantly reached his hand for his shoes, while staring right at Princess.

Princess herself just stared right back at him, not moving.

But as he neared his shoes, Princess rose to her feet, and like lightning, flashed between him and his shoes. Ise pulled his hand away from her too fast, and accidentally hit himself with his hand. He winced, and glared at the cat who glared right back.

"W-Why do you hate me you stupid cat!? Seriously, you're evil personified! And I should know, because you've been tormenting me for over a year now! Why don't you run away!? I would be happy if you disappeared forever!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaa…"

She hissed at him as she showed her claws towards him.

Ise gritted his teeth, and put on a hateful expression.

"J-Just because you've fooled Makoto and Kaa-chan with your sweetness, which is all lies, it doesn't mean you have me fooled! I know what you are, evil girl! You're just evil! I know that you're evil! You're insane! You're mental little pussy cat! Now move, and allow me to have my shoes back, right now!"

Princess' eyes turned dark, and she bared her teeth, and claws.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The cat pounced at Ise who dodged to the side.

His arm hit the wall, and he winced.

But the cat then pounced again, but before she could actually do that, Mrs Hyoudou came out and saw Princess on the ground. She fell to the ground before Mrs Hyoudou could see her, and laid like she had been hit.

"Princess! What happened Princess?!"

Disregarding Ise, her own son, she picked up the cat, and held it tightly within her arms.

"Nyaaaa….nyaaaa….nyaaaa…"

As if transmitting her thoughts to her, Mrs Hyoudou took a stance against the baffled Ise.

"Ise, you've hurt Princess? Why would you do something like that?"

"I-I didn't do anything! She was keeping me from my shoes! She's pure evil Kaa-chan!"

Ise's Mother just shook her head in disappointment, and petted the young cats head softly.

"Don't worry Princess, I still love you."

Ise sighed dramatically, grabbed his shoes, and went towards the door.

He turned back towards his Mother once more to say something, but the cat just showed her claws.

Fear brought itself to Ise's attention within his mind, and he rushed out of the house while cowering in terror.

As he left, Mrs Hyoudou looked down at the cat, and stroked her head as she purred.

"Seems like Ise can't get a break, can he Princess? He won't even be nice to you who is the cutest kitty ever~"

"Nyaaaa~"

The cat meowed, and then purred as the Mother continued stroking the cats head.

* * *

"…Auu."

It's a strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register.

It is time for breakfast and Makoto took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district. Since he couldn't exactly introduce Asia to his parents, he decided to take her to a fast foods place, which he knew opened for early breakfast meals, and he quite liked them, and hoped that Asia did too.

It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal.

Makoto offered her help, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so he has been watching her the whole time…

Thinking carefully, she can't speak Japanese.

People were becoming impatient behind him and Asia's eyes were becoming teary as a result, even if she didn't know what they were saying, just knowing that they were sending negative vibes towards her, so he shot them death glares.

Surprisingly, Makoto's death glares were very scary, and it ended up with the men and women behind him all shuffling backwards.

"Don't worry Asia-san, just take your time. They can wait for everything."

Asia nodded silently, and continued to stare at the man with a confused expression.

While he didn't like people suffering. This time, he found Asia's troubled expression to be adorable. Just the way she looked, and the way the employee also had a troubled expression, he couldn't find himself just staring at the pair with a large smile on his face.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation.

Five minutes passed by, and Makoto couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't allow Asia to suffer like this anymore, so he saw a chance, and helped her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order.

Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese. Don't worry Asia-san, you can accept help with things like this."

They head towards the empty table as soon as they got their meals while Makoto encourages Asia who is feeling down.

While they are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia. It's because she is a nun, but also because she's really cute. Well, any guy will look at her if they saw her. But Makoto didn't like it, and just stared at them scarily, which did cause them to back off slowly away from them.

They sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it.

From the looks of it, she didn't know how to do it, and was awkward how she just stared at him with her mouth opened wide.

"Asia-san, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

He showed her how to do it while smiling, and she gained an astonished reaction.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

With reckless abandon, Asia took a bite of the burger, and had teary eyes, and mumbled something like "This is so good!" but it came out like "Thish shooo goosh!" or something akin to that, which made the cuteness go into overdrive.

"… _What a freaking cute reaction. You are seriously cute, Asia-san…that's one of the cutest things I've ever seen before in my life._ "

Powerful thoughts ran around his head as Asia ate the food, gaining some sauce by the corner of her mouth.

But, she wiped it away while looking embarrassed.

"You also eat the fries like this. Just pick them up, and shove them in your mouth like this!"

Makoto didn't hide the fact that he was eating like a pig. But, Asia didn't seem to mind, and actually, she looked mesmerized by what was going on. Probably because she hadn't ever done anything like that before.

"Oh my!"

"No, you also eat, Asia-san. Don't just watch me all day~ You've got to eat too~"

"Y-Yes."

She takes a small bite of the burger.

She starts eating it, and the way she eats it, actually brings her cuteness level to a new height.

"D-Delicious! These fries as you call them are very delicious!"

This girl is saying it while her eyes are shining. What does she normally eat? Makoto seemed to be a little shocked.

"You never ate a burger and fries before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

He was intrigued. He had to admit that he didn't know much about how the Church worked. While he did believe in God, and he used to pray sometimes, he wasn't a true devote follower like someone he used to know, so he naturally wanted to know more about it.

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

" _Such simple food._ "

That's what Makoto thought on the matter.

He then thought about if he had to go without foods like chicken, greasy foods, and other things like that. He didn't think that he would go without such foods, he'd probably die if he didn't have something like that.

Shaking his head, he smiled.

"Is that right? Then, enjoy it as much as you want. If you want more, I will definitely get you some, it isn't a problem."

"Yes. I will eat it with joy, thank you very much Makoto-san!"

Asia starts eating it deliciously.

Makoto watched her, and couldn't help but smile.

The way that she ate her food, she was just so…cute.

This cuteness compared to Yumi's level of cuteness. Even Millicas seemed so cute too like this when she wanted to be.

But Asia right now, just continued to eat, and Makoto looked on with a smile on his lips.

He couldn't stop smiling at her. Everything seemed new to her, and it looked interesting too.

However, a thought then came to his mind, and it was about the Fallen Angels.

He didn't remember if she ever said why she was with the Fallen Angels.

It just seemed to be insane that she was like that. Asia was a gentle soul, and for the most part, the Fallen Angels were vicious, and rude too. But Asia was different, she was a very kind person, and he didn't have a clue on reasons why she was with the Fallen Angels.

However, he made a decision, and decided to have a fun day together with Asia.

"Asia-san, can I ask something?"

"Y-Yes."

She said with some hesitation, but Makoto just offered her a gentle smile.

"Why don't we do something together, Asia-san?"

"Eh?"

She seemed confused, about what was going on, so Makoto just gained a wide smile.

"Let's go to the game centre, and have fun all day, okay!?"

Asia put on the biggest smile that she could do, nodding her head again and again.

* * *

"Uuuu, it seems like I wasn't able to do it that right…"

Asia and Makoto ended up going to a gaming centre, and walked all around it.

They did many different things together, and the latest one was Makoto himself watching Asia attempting to dance. But, her dress made it difficult for her to move her body like she wanted it to move, and she ended up getting a low score.

"Aah, don't worry so much Asia-san. It is very hard."

"Then, Makoto-san. Why don't you try? I-I think that Makoto-san would be able to do something like that, yes?"

Makoto scratched his cheek while blushing madly.

"It's kind of embarrassing for a guy to do something like that."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~?"

Asia looked at him, putting her hand together, and gave Makoto a very cute puppy dog looking appearance. Makoto's face burned red, as did Asia's face too, but he couldn't fight her, and just got onto the dancing arcade game.

"Okay, then I will do it too! Though it is very embarrassing, I won't do anything else other than this right now!"

The song came on after he hit the device. His body moved quite like it didn't have a skeleton. His movements were fluid, and his body twisted and turned in ways Asia didn't know that she could actually believe.

"Makoto-san is good! You should do that move Princess-san was doing yesterday!"

Makoto shook his head strongly, not wanting to do that.

"I can't twerk! I can barely dance! Never mind anything else!"

"Hehehe, please Makoto-saaaaaaaaaan~!?"

Makoto didn't want to do it, he felt embarrassed about doing something like that.

He put his shameful hands to his equally shameful face, and stuck his butt out slightly, only wanting to appease Asia.

Going slowly, his butt moved up and down as Asia's face turns a cute pink colour.

"S-So that's…"

She couldn't find the words, but she was…definitely enthralled by the movement.

"Uuuuuuu! This is embarrassing! C-Can I stop now!?"

Asia didn't say anything, and just watched Makoto shake his butt up and down, almost like she was in a trance.

* * *

When the dance ended, his face was red, and they walked through the quite large crowd for a school day.

Makoto's eyes however caught the sight of one of his favourite anime characters on a poster, and couldn't help but stare at it intently, like he was in a trance this time.

Then as Makoto was looking at an anime poster on the side of a shop intently, he lost sight of Asia.

When he looked for her, he found her standing in front of the crane game. Slowly approaching, he saw that there was some stuffed animals in the crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

When he asks her, she tries to hide it from Makoto.

But it was easy to see that she was lying about it.

"Is there something you want? You don't have to hide it from me."

When he looked inside the crane game there is a doll of Mew-chan inside from the popular game and anime Pokémon.

It's a cute mascot based on a…well, Makoto didn't know what it was based on, the actual creature itself that was, but it definitely was cute. Even Makoto couldn't deny that, the pink creature being something that Makoto loved too.

"Asia-san, do you like Mew-chan?"

Asking her softly, Asia's face turned a little red.

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…"

Asia's face gets even more red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!"

"Eh? B-But…!"

"It's okay, I will get it for you."

Strike while the iron is hot. he put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane.

Even though he looked like this and did play the game sometimes, he wasn't that good at this.

Makoto couldn't do it right away.

On his first try he dropped the doll on a good location, and on his second try he totally missed.

On his third and fourth try he missed it as well, but when Asia became worried on his fifth try, Makoto finally managed to get it.

"Yeah!"

Makoto made a victory pose and took Mew-chan which just dropped out.

"That was amazing Makoto-san! That really was amazing!"

Makoto then gave it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia-san."

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Makoto-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time. I'll get you anything something like that."

That's what he said to her, but she shook her head.

"No, this Mew-chan that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I spent with Makoto-san, I will take good care of this doll."

Her words makes him shy. But, when this girl says it, it actually seems natural.

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia-san, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

Makoto took Asia's hand without even thinking about it, and went further into the game centre.

* * *

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

They are walking on the street while laughing. It was around 8 at night by now, and Makoto and Asia were out all day. He got phone calls, and messages from Ise, Yumi, Lucy, Koneko, and even Millicas somehow got his number, and he did answer them. But, spending time with Asia was more important than that.

While Asia was tired for most of it, Makoto also felt slightly fatigued, due to the amount of stuff they did. He wouldn't even be able to count what he did that day on one hand alone, and not on even two either.

It was fun for Makoto to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game centre and other shops.

Makoto, between getting attacked, molested, and other things too, he hadn't had a chance to just be normal. To just do normal things that he never had a chance to do before, it was well worth everything that was going on.

The date he had with Yumi, somehow helped him prepare for this date too. Weirdly, Makoto felt like it was a date. He didn't know why it felt like that, but it did. And oddly, Makoto was okay with that. Though he still really liked Yumi, he could see himself liking Asia too…

But there was the fact that she was from the Churches side, and he was a Devil.

It was a hurdle that they would have to overcome.

Makoto himself didn't know what he was going to do, he needed to find something's out.

He needed to know what was going on with Asia, and why she was with the Fallen Angels. If he knew that, then he could go forward. But, he had to know what was going on with her, and wanted to help her.

However, Makoto found a topic in his mind that he wanted to bring up, so they walked over to the nearby bench on his suggestion.

"You are amazing, Asia-san. Today was amazing. But the healing power, it's an incredible power. …This is a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

Just like he thought, though she had a down expression, Makoto didn't know why.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, it's not much like yours. You saw it yesterday, where can summon a bird of ice, and make it freeze things among other things like that. It seems like yours is more useful than my own one was."

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing his confession.

"Makoto-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? So, that was what your power was. Makoto-sans power is very amazing, I do have to say that. Makoto-sans power was cool, it saved us from getting hurt yesterday."

"Hahaha, it's cool when you say something like that. Though I'm not very good at using it right now, and my fighting skills are quite abysmal. This Sacred Gear of yours can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face.

Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.

"H-Hey, please don't cry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Asia wiped under her eyes but she was crying even then.

"No... it's okay Makoto-san. Eerm, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything you want. What is it that you want to tell me Asia-san?"

Then, she told him a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it. They said "A power that can heal Devils!?" and "Something absurd like that cannot happen!" also they said "The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!" which were very hateful things towards this pure young girl.

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic. "Damn witch that heals Devils!" they'd say about her.

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

Even then, she held onto her faith.

She never forgot it for even a second. She was always praying to God. Even if no one gave her support, and she was treated with no friendship, the girl always continued to offer her smile, and did her best with everything that she did.

And this story, was about Asia herself, which moved Makoto to tears.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

Makoto felt a slight kinship with her.

In ways, Asia and Makoto had things in common.

She didn't know her parents, and he didn't know his either. Makoto remembered his own life, and how he always felt like an outsider too.

Makoto took Asia's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're not stupid, and that wasn't your fault. Because Asia-sans a kind girl, you did what you thought was right, and it was right. Don't ever let anyone say that you're not right. You're not a Witch, and now I understand…" Makoto recalled what happened when they first met, and how Asia was referred to as a Witch. "That's why you looked sad…but, Asia-san isn't a Witch. Don't ever think that you're a Witch."

Asia took in the words that he said, and appreciated them.

But the young nun put her hands together, and shyly looked towards the sky.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

"You don't have to say anything anymore…"

He reassured her the best that he could, he could see how it was hurting her, and now it made sense to him why everything that happened, happened.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears. She must have been enduring it the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

With his heart, he didn't think that humans would do this to such a kind girl.

Asia was a very sweet person, and a loving girl.

But even she was treated badly and called a Witch, and heretic, she always smiled and did her best to wait for God to come and help her. She didn't know what else she was supposed to do, and Makoto couldn't stand seeing her face like that anymore.

While her feelings were getting lower, Makoto gently squeezed her hand again,

"Asia-san, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends. We've been friends since the first day that we met one another." Asia looks right at him, while looking puzzled. "I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I didn't want to accept that I was a Devil when first turning, I thought that my life was over, but because I was turned into a Devil, I got to meet the wonderful Asia-san."

"…Makoto-san…."

Asia's eyes had tears…

But this time they were tears of kindness, and joy too.

"Because of my death, I was reborn. I was scared, frightened. I thought that I was alone when I became a Devil. People said weird things to me and I didn't understand anything about it. But, you came to my side, and we became friends. We walked towards the Church that day, and we spent all today together. You came back to my home last night, and we had a sort of sleep over, didn't we? Though we didn't stay up gossiping or anything, we can do that if you like? Eeeh, I've never really done something like this before, but I will stay beside you forever."

Asia was shocked, and her face was turning more red by the second.

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

Makoto shook his head strongly, and held her hand even tighter than before.

"It's not, anything like that. We're friends now, Asia-san. We'll be friends forever and ever. Don't worry about anyone else, I will always stand beside you, and protect you. I, kinda am a little weird. I'm shy sometimes, and I feel insecure about things in my life too. But, I will do anything that you need to me to do. Going to a book store? I know several. Picking flowers? We'll make necklaces of them, and wear them with pride. I've got a great friend in Lucy-chan, she'll definitely get along with you. And Ise-nii. He's really a perverted boy, but he's a good person too. And Yumi-senpai is cool too. Millicas-san, I think she's my friend too, and she'll definitely become your friend. Uuh, Koneko-chan is also a good person too! Those people will all become your friends!"

He didn't know how it sounded, if it sounded normal at all he didn't know.

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears. Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Makoto-san. I have no common sense."

"Hehehe, don't worry about something like that. I haven't gotten much common sense either. But, I will definitely help you learn, and me too. We'll learn together, we'll gain more common sense together, wouldn't that be good~?"

Asia was slowly gaining more and more confidence. Makoto also seemed to be gaining such confidence too.

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you Asia-san! I will even make you speak using a proverb. We'd be able to learn Japanese together. You know, it isn't that hard. We'll visit different places together, and learn many different things about the Japanese culture."

He reassured her calmly, and Makoto did the same thing, reassuring himself.

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

Makoto held Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day, and we even spoke normally yesterday too. That was fine. We were already talking like friends. I don't see why we wouldn't be able to talk together normally. We're able to speak like that."

Asia's face tinged pink as she thought about what she was going to say next.

"…Will you always be with me Makoto-san?"

"Yeah, of course I am going to be with you always Asia-san. We're friends now, and I never abandon a friend…"

He trailed off as he heard something within his mind crying out " _Please don't!_ " which made him grip his head in pain.

"Makoto-san, what's wrong?"

Asia saw that he was holding his head in pain, and was concerned.

"N-No, it's nothing, don't worry. But, we're going to be friends, definitely Asia-san. I won't leave you alone-"

* * *

"It's impossible."

A voice which rejects all his thoughts.

When Makoto looked towards the direction of where the voice came from, he became speechless. That's because the person he is familiar with is standing there.

A slender girl with silky black hair. Amano Yuuma is standing there. Rather, the girl that is a Fallen Angel, that was named Raynare. The one that Makoto hated more than ever. He hated this person, because of what she did to Makoto's elder brother, and what she could've done to Asia.

"Ooh, great. So, it's Raynare, is it?"

She laughs of amusement when she hears Makoto's annoyed voice.

"Heh. You survived again. Gotta give it to ya Shota-chan. You're really resilient, you won't even die when you're supposed too. That Dohnaseek, he really doesn't do a good job. And that fuckwit Mittelt, she couldn't even kill you either. Fucking hell. When you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself, you know what I mean Shota-chan?"

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma, and she sounds more like that of a bewitching adult.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her by that name.

Makoto wasn't sure why she added 'sama' to Raynare's name, he didn't think that she deserved something like that.

"Hmmmm, it seems that you aren't really good at your job either." He taunted as he slipped something to Asia. She looked confused so he mumbled "Hide it." to which she did hide it on her person, Makoto standing in front of her, so Raynare couldn't see it. "You're the leader of your little gang, is that right?"

"That's right. I am the leader yes."

"Well, that's grand. It seems that your group isn't worth that much though…is it? I mean, look at what you're doing here. If the leader has to move, does that mean your subordinates aren't that good? Though, I have to admit that I am glad it is you."

"Oh? Why's that? Got a thing for me?"

Makoto tightened his hand and walked forward.

"That's right, I've got something for you alright.…But first, what does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when he said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy Low Class Devil like you talking to me." She stares at Makoto as if she is looking at something very disgusting. "That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

Asia made a face that she didn't want to go, and it made Makoto's eyes turn darker seeing Asia's such an expression on her face.

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Asia replies back with disgust.

"What did you do to her you scummy bitch!?"

Makoto yelled at Raynare, but Raynare wagged her finger.

"One second cute Otouto-chan." Makoto took in a deep breath as he clutched his hand tighter than ever, his aura flickering between his fingers. "Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me. I also took the time to look for you. Stop being such a troublesome bitch!"

Raynare approaches them. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear.

Makoto takes a step forward to protect her.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Raynare, what are you going to do with her after taking her back? Did you say that you were going to be doing something with her Sacred Gear? I heard that you wished to do something with me."

Raynare didn't look pleased at all. She seemed more pissed off that he was calling her name, than anything else.

"Low Class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. Though, I will be taking your Sacred Gear with me too. So, I won't have anything to worry about when taking your head. Though, I won't do anything like that."

Raynare gathers light in her hand. It forms the shape of a spear. The colour of the spear is pink, and it felt disgusting to Makoto himself.

* * *

From afar, Sona was nearby.

She knew something was going to happen with the nun, so she took it upon herself to keep a close eye on him, and she was right.

"Fallen Angels...I knew they'd do this...well, they shouldn't be a problem..."

Sona was about to move forward when suddenly, she felt something from the left.

Turning her attention, she saw a young man walking closer.

She couldn't discern any features herself other than he was a male due to the fact that he was wearing a mask of a Dragon, and a cloak. The mask itself looked to be that of a black Dragon, and Sona wasn't sure what this was supposed to be about, but she felt something abnormal from him.

"Ne, ne, could you be Sona Sitri?"

Guessing, or rather knowing her name, Sona tightened her eyes.

"Who might you be?"

While appearing calm, Sona was anything but.

The young man released a titter, as he opened his arms up, like he was begging to be attacked.

"Ah, I'm no one, at least no one important right now. But, you're not being very fair right now."

Once again, Sona was in suspicion, and didn't know what was going on.

"I don't understand, what do you want?"

"You're in no position to order me around little girl. But, don't worry, I won't hurt you much. I'll just have a little fun with you. Though, if you try and interrupt his fight, I definitely won't allow you to get involved with Makoto-sama's fight over there, so don't even bother trying to get involved, or I will have to become heavy handed."

Sona's eyes turned dark, as some water formed in her hand. It looked dense, strong, and she was willing to unleash it.

"I do not know who you are, but don't get in my way."

"Awww, you wanna fight? You can try but you won't be able to win~"

"We'll see about that!"

Usually calm, Sona didn't have that luxury this time, unleashing a blast of pure water towards the young man.

He, however just tittered and raised his hand.

Immediately, a black water appeared in his hand. Normal water wasn't like that, but his was, and as soon as Sona's attack touched the ominous water, it dissolved the attack out of existence, shocking Sona, but the young man just remained calm, and collected, a sinister laugh escaping his mouth.

"Hahahaha...seems like you want to fight then? Okay, shall we play?"

Sona didn't like it, but she didn't have a choice this time.

* * *

Back with Makoto, his rage had fully developed, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck you bitch!"

Makoto summoned his bird to his shoulder, and ran his aura around the bird itself. It surrounded the bird, and went towards his/her mouth (Makoto didn't know what the gender the bird was) and then released a sizable spire of ice.

Tightening her expression, Raynare threw her spear right at the ice spire, and smashed against one another, cancelling the others attack out, coming to a stalemate from what he could see, and it didn't sound good.

"Hahahaha! That's pretty adorable!"

Raynare made another spear of light, and flew forward towards Makoto.

Makoto himself was about to fire off another spire of ice, but because he could, Raynare flew down at speeds he was even blindsided but not fully thanks to the training he received before.

Because of his natural enhanced abilities thanks to the Queen piece, and some training that he had, he managed to dodge to the side, only to summon his aura again, and thrust his hand forward but this time, ice was surrounding his fist as the bird opened its mouth, surrounding Makoto's fist with freezing power on its own instincts, surprising Makoto himself.

"Shit!"

Raynare placed her spear upwards in defensive mode, Makoto's fist hitting it. Though he heard it doing something weird, his power activated upon contact, freezing Raynare's spear, breaking it apart, but Makoto had other plans for her, and sent her other fist right for her chest which was surrounded by ice too.

"Bitch!"

Makoto's fist landed against Raynare's chest, and it felt like Raynare was hit with a boulder. Makoto poured his strength from the Rook power of his Queen piece into his fist, and slammed it against Raynare's body, causing her body to bleed.

"Aaaargh!"

Blood came from Raynare's chest, as she was flung backwards.

But she regained her composure before she could hit anything and summoned another spear of light.

"That's it little-"

"Take this!"

However, a ball of ice from Makoto's bird was flung right at her, and against her chest, forcing her body downwards, and she hit the tree that she was near, breaking it apart and landed on the other side of the tree, making her howl in pain.

"You fucking piece of trash! You seriously injure someone as sexy and lovely as me!? I'm your better! I'm better than you Shota! I won't have something like you beat me! Go and kill yourself you fucking bastard! No, I'm going to kill you! I'm gonna take your Sacred Gear and have it for myself!"

"Shut your whore mouth cliché villain!"

Raynare's eyes danced with tears as he said that. She put a hand to her chest, and felt the moistness of the blood that was coming from her body. She hated to admit it, but Makoto actually managed to hurt her like he did.

"I-I am not cliché…"

"Ooh let's face it, you're the first boss of the main game. That's all you are, the easiest boss. I mean, if this was an anime, you'd be the first major villain of the arc, and you know what happens to them, right? You're gonna have to lose your life, sorry about that cliché villain."

Raynare's eyes drained to the colour of pure rage.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME A CLICHÉ VILLAIN! I DARE YOU! CALL ME IT AGAIN! GO ON! CALL ME A CLICHÉ VILLAIN YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING LITTLE SLUT! I DEFINITELY WILL BECOME ENRAGED IF YOU CALL ME A CLICHÉ VILLAIN AGAIN!"

Raynare was panting dramatically, sweat rolling down her face. Her eyes blazed with furies unknown to Makoto.

Makoto put on a smile and tightened his hands, staring into her eyes, making her eyes be laced with tears.

"Cliché villain."

The Fallen Angels eyes became heavy with feelings, and tears rolled down her face, making an extra large spear of light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raynare couldn't stand it and she rushed forward, swinging her spear around dangerously.

Makoto didn't stand there, and ran away, using his enhanced body to dodge the attacks. She was fast, faster than he thought. But Makoto concentrated on speed, and did his best to avoid everything that was happening right now!

"GET BACK HERE!"

She ordered as she swung from the left.

Makoto jumped high, avoiding the slash. But, she was coming towards him in the air. Makoto gritted his teeth, and kicked outwards. He couldn't channel his Sacred Gear through his feet yet, but she didn't know that, and kept a safe distance as he swung his feet outwards.

Somehow, he managed to land on the ground, only for Raynare to throw her spear at him, the bird flying off towards a different direction where Makoto saw that it was going towards the fountain, a plan flashing in his mind.

"Aah!"

He winced as he felt the spear slice his arm. It didn't penetrate him, but it did slice his arm, and it ran down with blood. Honestly, Makoto was wondering how he was surviving all of this by now, with all the blood he had lost recently.

"Awwww~ Did that poor baby get sliced up?"

Raynare had a dangerous glint in her eyes, but Makoto just glared right back at her.

"Awwww, did Onii-chan get revived as a Devil so your little plan didn't work and you're never going to get your Sacred Gear?"

Matching her sarcastic tone, Makoto punched a nearby bench by using his enhanced strength, and lifted them, throwing them right towards Raynare

Raynare jumped into the air to avoid the first one, catching Raynare's attention with the first bench. Raynare didn't see the second large piece of wood coming until it was too late, and it hit her in the leg, and knocked her off balance.

"Try this!"

Makoto saw his chance, and grabbed a piece of sharp metal that was made from the mostly wooden bench. Taking it in his hand, he threw it forward, and aimed for her chest. However, his throwing skills weren't the best, and it ended up stabbing her in the leg.

"Arck! You shit!"

Raynare gripped her leg in pain, attempting to stem the bleeding once removing the piece of metal. But it was pretty bad, however she didn't stop and summoned a spear of light. She swam down with her spear, using her wings to flutter as fast as she could.

"Ooh get lost Raynare! Leave me alone! Seriously, don't you have anything better to do!?"

Makoto begged as he jumped backwards, and then ran around like a headless chicken, thinking of a plan.

She didn't listen and just slashed at him again and again.

Somehow, his body managed to avoid getting the worst of it.

His body was cut, that was true, but, he also managed getting a direct attack. That was a saving mercy.

But he wasn't running around for nothing.

He was slowly working his way to the fountain over in a different direction.

He ran towards it, while making it less obvious that he was actually doing that.

Raynare was oblivious to it, she was in rage right now.

She wasn't going to stand for this, and just kept slashing at the boy from different directions.

Makoto himself just felt like crying at the slashes he did receive. It was only thanks to being the Queen that he was surviving right now. If he wasn't the Queen, he was sure that he would've died by now.

When making it to the fountain, Makoto jumped at it, and then saw his bird, nodding to himself, and pushed away from it, the bird positioning himself readily for the enemy.

"What are you doing, booooooooooooooooooy!"

Raynare flew at him, as Makoto jumped away, Raynare slashing against the fountain.

As she did, the bird appeared from the water, and released a large spire of ice. Because she didn't see it, Raynare received a stab wound to her shoulder. She howls in pain as the ice shattered, pushing her backwards.

"Aaaaaaah!"

He landed on the ground, only to jump into the air again as Raynare was flung backwards from the ice attack, hit with debris of the ice, and also wet from the water the ice melted into, making her cuts and other things sting from the freshness of the water.

"Just one hit bitch! I'm going to put my all into this attack! I am going to make you suffer for all eternity you bitch! Don't think that you're going to win against me now! This is it! My power, I am going to make sure that you can disappear always!"

Raynare, because she was staggered, watched as Makoto's fist tightened. The aura around his fist grew and grew with the bird supplying ice to his hand to give him more brunt force trauma to the enemy that was before him. Makoto was pouring his power into this attack. All of his power was being brought there, and he was going to slam it against the enemy.

"No fuck off! I'm better than you are!"

"Then fucking die stupid Fallen Angel!"

Raynare's dyed with the look of fear as tears escaped, not wanting to be hit by Makoto's attack, worried on what it was going to do to him…

STAB!

"Gwaaah!"

As his fist was going to hit Raynare, a sudden blue spear of light penetrated Makoto's stomach.

He was left reeling as he fell down to the ground. He placed his hand on the spear, and used his Sacred Gear, to cause it to freeze. Because Makoto himself was immune to the ice (he presumed because he was the wielder) he didn't injure himself further, and just broke apart the attack with the ice, though he wasn't in a good condition, even the bird disappeared with his attack on his person.

"Makoto-san! Makoto-san!"

Asia rushed forward, pass the dazed Raynare, and made it to Makoto.

Putting her hand to his stomach, her hand glowed, using her Sacred Gear.

From her glowing hand, the wound on Makoto's body became closed. Her healing aura was the best. He felt safe, and secure in the embrace of an Angel like Asia. Even if she wasn't an Angel, he was going to take her kindness as an Angel's kindness.

"Raynare, you're fucking useless, aren't you? I mean, what the fuck is this? You couldn't even beat your opponent on your own?"

The tone used was disgusting, and made shivers be sent down her spine, and Asia looked freaked. But Makoto's pained smile made her feel better than before, and she continued healing Makoto of his wounds.

"Dohnaseek, I wasn't going to lose. I was just caught by surprise."

"Seems like you were going to lose, and to a Devil that is a newbie too. That's fucking weak, pathetic, isn't it?"

Raynare's eyes glared at Dohnaseek, who was standing there with a dirty grin.

"I wasn't going to lose to anything! I am the leader here! This fucker was just being a bastard to me! He called me a cliché villain!"

Dohnaseek sweatdropped, and then flipped her off with his middle finger, Raynare's eyes watering.

"You are a cliché villain bitch."

"Fuck off!"

Like a defiant child, Raynare stuck her tongue out too far, and then she wagged it.

But then she remembered Asia was here, with Makoto, and turned towards her.

Asia, in a bout of courage, put her hands outwards, and stood there defensively.

"I won't allow you to hurt Makoto-san anymore!"

She said it strongly, Makoto attempting to pull himself off the floor.

"Asia-san, run away…while you can…run away…"

"I won't leave Makoto-san here alone!"

She said it, once again strongly, and defiantly shook her head.

Makoto pleaded with her again and again, but Asia didn't listen, and stayed in front of him with her arms outwards.

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me willingly. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the Twilight Healing, is a rare Sacred Gear, and is quite rare like this Shota's one too. Now, here's the deal, if you don't come along willingly, I will have to kill this boy right here and now."

Raynare gives a cruel order.

While Makoto wasn't fully healed, he saw both Dohnaseek and Raynare standing over them. One of them, he could've possibly handled, at least enough to get away. But, both of them, he couldn't fight both of them. Makoto knew that, and he wasn't going to be able to fight both of them, it simply wasn't something that he was going to be able to do.

"No, just take me, leave her alone."

Makoto said as he made it in front of her.

Dohnaseek walked forward, and then cruelly back handed Makoto across the face, sending him down to the ground.

"Makoto-san!"

Asia bent down and checked on him, but he just glared hatefully upwards as Dohnaseek and Raynare peered down at them. Sinister grins appeared on their faces, making Asia convulse in fear.

* * *

Once Makoto, and Asia were taken, the young man stopped engaging Sona in a battle.

She was worn, she barely could touch him, and she wasn't able to even get to them.

Frustration came over her, and she hated the enemy that was before her, she hated him.

She was scared that Makoto was going to die, and furthermore, she was scared that this strong being was stronger than she was, a High Class Devil. She wasn't known for her strength, but she never thought she'd lose without even being able to take care of the enemy that was before her, but also noticed that the young man didn't even kill her.

"Why...? Why are you aiding the Fallen Angels?"

Sona demanded answers, but the young man just waggled his finger.

"I'm not aiding those halfwits."

The young man spat out hatefully like he had something sour in his mouth.

Sona was confused.

"What are you talking about exactly? You stopped me from helping Hyoudou-kun, what would your objective be if you didn't want to do something like this?"

Sona didn't know what he was talking about, it didn't make sense to her at all.

"I said it has nothing to do with them, and if you want to rescue Makoto-sama, then please go ahead, and do so, I don't mind. Though, don't interfere with his battles, kay? I'll be watching over you, you stupid little bitch. No one, is going to interfere with his growing strength, he needs to be strong, and if you get in his way...I'll kill you."

The coldness of the words were only stopped even more when Sona clenched her teeth in frustration.

The young man then activated a circle on the ground, Sona recognizing it to be a transportation circle.

"Running away?"

"I wouldn't antagonize a stronger enemy, Lady Sitri. I thought that you were smarter than that. At least, I thought that it would be obvious that to fight an enemy, you'd have to make sure to not piss off ones that can kill you."

"...Then, what is your objective exactly? If you're not with the Fallen Angels, and you're not wanting to fight me, or have Hyoudou-kun killed, just what do you want?"

The young man didn't reveal anything and just laughed as he disappeared in a swirl of lights.

Sona...truly couldn't be more angry right now. She failed Serafall...no, she failed Makoto, she wasn't able to protect a student of Kuoh. Never mind him being a Devil.

* * *

"Aah! You fucking bitch!"

Makoto complained as he was chucked into a prison cell together with Asia. Though Asia was more pushed than thrown like Makoto since he was complaining, and fighting out. Raynare herself along with Kalawarner and Dohnaseek along with Mittelt all stood there before them.

Dohnaseek went into Makoto's clothes and took out his phone.

"Oh, by the way. No ringing for help now."

Dohnaseek cruelly threw the phone to the ground, and stomped on it, smashing it apart.

"Well, seems like you have brain cells inside of your skull. So, they haven't died then, huh. Lack of you know, intelligence can do that to you."

Makoto mocked as Dohnaseek materialized a spear of light to his neck. Makoto felt the spear poke his neck, drawing a thin line of blood that trickled down his neck.

"Watch your tongue, boy. I won't have any insolence from you this time. I really won't allow anything like you come for me like this."

Makoto didn't even dare gulp as he felt the light scratching his neck.

But then Dohnaseek removed the spear of light, and took steps backwards, but kept the spear of light upwards.

Bars of light appeared on the prison cell as Makoto rushed forward. He grabbed the bars in an attempt to break them with his strength, but before he could even hold onto them long enough, his hands burned too much, and he had to pull away.

"Aah, don't worry young Otouto-chan, these bars were specially created for you." Raynare explained dryly. "You see, we knew normal bars wouldn't hold you, due to your power. But these, Devils can't touch light, like these bars. So, you cannot hold onto it. Good thinking on our side, wasn't it?"

"Tch, whatever Raynare. You had a thought. Am I supposed to praise you for that? Even an idiot could've thought that up. Let's stop the boy that can freeze things on physical contact by making sure that he can't actually touch the thing he wants to freeze or with that freaky bird too. I hope you didn't hurt yourself with that thought. And maybe, you might be wrong, we'll have to wait and see if I can or not huh."

Raynare held a pissed off expression, and was going to say something, but Kalawarner pulled her backwards.

"Don't be foolish, if you try anything, then there's going to be trouble."

Raynare glared hatefully towards Kalawarner, brushing her hand off, and made a disgusted face.

"Don't touch me you scummy bitch. Don't forget your place."

Kalawarner looked down as Makoto stared strangely at the duo. Mittelt on the other hand just averted her eyes, and didn't know what to say.

"Come on, all of you. We've got to prepare for the Sacred Gear extraction."

"Extraction…? You're going to take our Sacred Gears!?"

Raynare answered Makoto's doubt while sneering.

"That's right. We're going to be stealing your Sacred Gear, and finally, I will be loved by Azazel-sama. He'll finally look at me, and love me too."

"So, your leader is the type to love his servants, who kill and steal what isn't theirs? Wow, sounds like a lovely leader."

It was obvious that he was being sarcastic, and Raynare just gained an enjoying smile.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, I'm going to love taking your Sacred Gear. Just because, you're Ise-kun's Otouto-chan. It is going to be so amazing, to see your Sacred Gear leave your body. I just can't imagine seeing your dying face, I might just orgasm."

Raynare's face turned redder, by the second, and Makoto looked disgusted.

"Wow, so I'm with a freaking nutcase. What's next sweetheart? Gonna show me some images of past kills or something? Or, are you just going to tell me your stupid dream of being a Fallen Angel that didn't really get her chances in life so you've turned to being a bitch and now want to take everyone's Sacred Gears, so you might actually get the chance of being a better Fallen Angel, never mind training or anything else because you're too great for that. I mean, that's dirty work, isn't it? Training yourself, proving yourself. No, you go right for the easy fix of your life, even if it means murdering innocents like myself, and Asia-san."

Raynare's eyes watered, and she turned towards the exit.

"Fuck you!"

Raynare ran out of the room as Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt thought " _He's right on the money…_ " at the same time, Dohnaseek giving a sadistic sneer.

"Don't worry young man, you and your little Sister there will also be killed."

With a dirty laugh, Dohnaseek walked off, and Kalawarner with Mittelt stared into the cell.

Makoto caught their eyes, and had a mixture of displeasure, and sadness in his eyes. He thought that Kalawarner was a nice person and would help them…clearly, he was wrong. She didn't even make an attempt to do anything.

Both just looked at Makoto and Asia sadly, before walking off together, leaving them behind.

As soon as they were gone, Makoto turned to Asia, and had a sorrowful expression on their faces.

"I'm sorry Asia-san, I should've asked you to run away before. This is my fault, that we're in this situation. I didn't think that this would happen…and now we're in a cage huh…well, I can't say that I ever saw my life going like this…I'm sorry Asia-san, I didn't think that this would be like that…"

Asia shook her head, and took Makoto's hand tightly, holding it.

"Makoto-san is my friend, that's all I need to know. Makoto-sans taken many different attacks for me, and has defended me very strongly. You don't have to be sorry Makoto-san, I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Makoto's eyes watered as he hugged Asia.

"Don't worry, I will get us out of here. I promise, I will protect you with my life."

"Thank you, Makoto-san."

Asia hugged Makoto tightly, and they enjoyed the embrace they had.

Despite being captured together, Asia was grateful of everything Makoto had done for her, and the way he risked himself, again and again. She found it very admirable that he would always do this for her, and she still couldn't understand why he was doing what he was doing.

But then, Makoto remembered something, and looked Asia in the eyes.

"Asia-san, you've still got the thing that I gave you?"

"Y-Yes, here."

Asia went into her outfit, and then produced a certain something from her pocket.

"Thanks."

He took the item from her, and opened it up.

"What are you going to do with that, Makoto-san?"

Asia wasn't really familiar with modern technology, so she didn't know what it was, however Makoto gained a smile as he tapped on it.

"I'm gonna call for help, Asia-san. Usually, people only carry one phone, but I carry two just in cases of emergency. This is my spare phone, after all. You have to be prepared in situations such as these. I, didn't think that I would be using it in situations like this, but here we are. And, I knew they wouldn't suspect you of having a phone, that's why I gave it to you."

"That's very smart Makoto-san."

Makoto smiled at the praise, and dialled a number on the phone. Asia looked on as Makoto waited for the person to answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Makoto did that, Kalawarner and Mittelt met together privately.

"It isn't like I don't want to help, Kalawarner. But, Dohnaseek and Raynare together are tough bitches. We can't hope to fight them together, we'd lose. Busting them out, what are we supposed to do about that?"

Mittelt's frustration was understandable, and even Kalawarner was frustrated.

They both didn't want this to happen.

They never expected that they would do something like that. But now that they have, they didn't know what they were going to do.

"We can't just let them die. Moreover, I heard that there was an extremely strong Master over that boy. I don't know the full details yet, but I did hear that he was under a very strong Devil. Not Gremory or Sitri of this town. But someone else. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to know who that is, and moreover, incur their wrath."

"But, we can't say something like that either. I mean, what do you want us to do? Should we do something amazing together? Should we go and try and save them or something like that? I mean, we're going to die if something comes for us."

Kalawarner put a hand under her chin, and stroked it strongly.

"That's right, we've got to save them. No doubt, we've got to get on the side of the Devils, Mittelt."

"Y-You're kidding!"

Mittelt thought that she was lying about going to the Devils, or joking about it. But Kalawarner looked dead serious.

"We've got to do it, Mittelt. Or, we're going to be the ones who end up dying."

"Ooh crap, joining the Devils. What's next? Fucking one of them?"

Kalawarner put a hand to her mouth, looking so cute that it almost was criminal.

"I wouldn't say something like that~ But, I wouldn't say no to a cute Shota-kun coming onto me fufufufu~"

Mittelt rolled her eyes.

"I'll never understand you."

"The feeling is mutual you bitch."

The pair glanced at one another, and smirked.

They both knew what they had to do…they had to defy Raynare, and Dohnaseek. For what could be, the end of their lives.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the finale of this arc is coming soon! Makoto fought bravely for Asia, a few times, and was saved, once. He had an argument with Sona, over morals, and other things like that, and for that, Sona respects Makoto more as a person for standing up for what he believes in, even if she doesn't agree with him about it. But now, Makoto, and Asia have been captured, and are at the mercy of the Fallen Angels! And Sona was beaten by...well, we'll see in the future!**

 **Also before anyone says about Makoto decision about taking Asia out when knowing about fallen angels think about his current situation and how Sona reacted to Asia and how she spoke to him and he couldnt ask Rias for help plus he doesnt have Serafall around either so he pretty much feels alone and wished to have a day before anything was going to happen. So yeah that's why Makoto did what he did, it will be shown more next chapter from Makoto himself.**

 **Well, until next time, a new secret is going to be revealed! And it has to do with someone very close to Makoto too! So, look forward to that!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay. (WIP)**


	9. My friend part one

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Hmmm, good theories, it could be, or it could be something else.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Indeed, though if you think about it from his point of view, Sona pretty much has said that Asia's the enemy, and in his mind probably wouldn't help protect her, he couldn't ask his elder brother for help, as Rias would get involved, and then she'd stop that too. So, he pretty much was on his own by that point. They surely are troublesome. Well, when she wants I guess. Longinus...well, I dunno about that, but it isn't a push over Sacred Gear, I can say that. I suppose that he could do something like that with fighting styles and all. You'd think that but...we'd have to wait and see~**

 **hellspam; Aah, thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it! Hehe, he can have some fun banter with her huh. I think Raynare might cry if she found something like that out. If she lives that long that is. Kalawarner and Mittelt will have a something like that kind of moment with him. I could see that happening yeah, maybe making Makoto call her Sensei for some play she might want to do with him. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Anime PJ; I dunno if you read bottom of last chapter or not, as it was explained there, but I don't mind explaining it here~ You're right in that it was a stupid decision, but Makoto, is still a teenager, he's quite an emotional person, even Sona commented on it, and he was aware Fallen Angels were after him and Asia, but look at it from his point of view. Sona, basically called Asia an enemy, and that he shouldn't be with her, plus all of the past stuff they've had, he couldn't turn to her. He couldn't turn to Yumi, Millicas, Koneko or even Ise because, they are all on Rias' peerage, and if they knew, Rias would know, and then, in his mind, he'd believe that she'd just react the same as Sona, and he wouldn't want to place them in danger, I suppose it could be called something of a character trait of Makoto's, not wanting to involve others in his personal problems. Though now, he really doesn't have a choice but to ask Ise for help, right now though he doesn't believe that Sona or Rias would bother helping Asia, that's why he did it, knowing that he would be attacked, and he couldn't stay at home with Asia, as Fallen Angels would've gone there too, and had a guess on that they wouldn't attack in public, but even then couldn't stay in public the whole time, due to the time of night it was, and their ages and all. About Ise not knowing...wasn't it implied in his thoughts that he was aware of it? I can't remember exactly, but I think I remember him mentioning that he guessed Asia ran away, and put two and two together before she even said it, though I could be remembering wrong, it wouldn't be such out of place for Ise to assume such things, knowing she was associated with Fallen Angels, and all that. Anyway! Hope that helped clear up a little confusion and all, and now moving on! Hmmm, who could that guy be? Don't take your eyes off him, that's all I can say for the moment. I thought I'd throw that in there to such some thing's, and some feeling progression and such. Princess is just awesome to write~ She's always got some fun things to do~ He is in a pretty bad situation, but I wouldn't count him out yet, he took Sona down quite easily, from the look of it. Well, Azazel isn't going to be happy about it, that's all I can say that.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed it! Yeah, those two can bond quite well, can't they? And glad you liked those scenes. Yeah, she was healed, pretty much anyway. Thanks, great suggestions~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hehe, a carry one from last chapter, and then this chapter carries on from there. At least he put up a fight after Freed shot him numerous amounts of times. She surely seems to have a certain dislike for the young boy, and Makoto hates her right back for what she tried to do with Asia, and what she did with Ise. Makoto is smart, and does take risks, sometimes they work, sometimes they don't. Tsubaki rescued him, at least he didn't get killed or anything like that. That's how Makoto is, he's not going to back down when he knows something is right, and what Sona said, he didn't see it as right. So, he wouldn't back down from her. Princess is just so adorable with her actions~ She's very frightening at the same time for all those who oppose her. Makoto's quite oblivious to Princess'...out of the norm behavior huh. Glad that you enjoyed that~ They do care for Makoto after all, especially Yumi it seems like she's smitten with him. But yeah, Rias, isn't doing the best thing, she's doing what she believes is the best thing for the situation right now. She did something at least, Asia healed him, more like restored his stamina. He's out of the loop...until this chapter, and let's say he isn't pleased at all. Makoto surely did think it was a date, even if he didn't intend it to be such a thing. I thought that would be nice between the two of them to say such things, you know? Raynare did just have to come and ruin it huh. Well, he's gonna be a little of a mystery for now, can't say anything about him for now. Hehe, he's surely getting a hang of it, but not enough. Though his banter with Raynare was fun to write~ You know, Makoto could've possibly won against Raynare there if Dohanseek didn't lance him through the stomach. They are, they at least have morals to them. It is indeed quite bad for him huh. And thank you! Yeah, he's coming into his own huh, character growth and all that. It surely is, at least I think so~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it! Hehe, Princess is one of a kind after all, shes just a cute kitty cat huh. Yeah, it is gonna be cool to see who it is huh. Though, if it was, wouldn't they just kill Sona? That question, is answered in this chapter. Yeah, it would be quite scary if they did think about it, and knew about it. Yup, they are helping them out now, and let's see where that goes huh~? Those would be some good additions to the harem, can't deny that. And thank you!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; It does indeed~ They tried their best to get away, seems like Raynare wouldn't let that happen. He's pretty tactical, and will use whatever is necessary if he needs to win a fight. Since he was in a pinch, and knew Raynare was stronger, plus he had just been shot many times, he wasn't on his best form, so he had to do his best with what he had. Hehe, that's Princess for you, she's a twerking girl~ Well, to Makoto, he had a hard day and his mind wasn't working fully to his advantage, but it seemed like he at least sees something different about his cat. Glad that you liked the song choice~ There will be cute scenes like that in the future. They do seem to have that clashing of personalities against one another, don't they? Ah, I'm sorry to hear about that, cancer truly is a horrible thing that plagues our world, so I am sorry for your loss. Well, it wasn't, but Makoto basically thought, and rightly so due to how he's been treated during this arc, that no one else was going to help, Makoto himself explains more in this chapter too. Asia is very adorable indeed, and she'll be showing more adorable moments soon enough too~ Raynare surely does have sucky timing, doesn't she? But yeah, Makoto seemingly was more prepared this time, and was on the verge of taking her down...until she stopped him that was. Yeah just who is that guy? You sure he just came out of the blue? Well, I won't say anything else, but maybe he didn't and maybe in previous chapters...well, maybe. Well, we'll see who it is now won't we~?**

 **mslmob12; What a coincidence indeed!**

 **Justin D; They have, but it also has to happen for the plot I have, not just Asia, to happen. It seems that is his gift, huh, being able to piss off Raynare. Exactly, as the story goes on, it is going to show his growth as a character, and also his strength as a leader, and a follower too, which will be shown soon. Well, I can't answer that, we're gonna have to wait, and see.**

 **Guest; Yeah, she probably would be.**

 **Vizard Issei; He surely does. Even when in the face of death, he still wouldn't back down away from the challenge. Even if it is Sona, and Raynare, he's going to fight for what he believes in. To answer them in order, it will be revealed eventually, can't say for the moment, quite possibly, maybe even Kiyome, and he will certainly unlock a certain something during all of this. Kalawarner, and Makoto will have some scenes like that, and every girl in the harem will get a lemon at some point, dunno when I'm going to start that though. Hehe, Makoto surely showed her such things though, didn't he?**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks! Well, we learn new things about her every day it seems~ Well, Makoto has two sides to him, his usual and calm side, and his side that wishes to fight to protect something important to him.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Yeah, he's gonna have to try his best now, isn't he? I could see them being like that. And cool suggestions!**

 **ShadeAkami; It was Tuesday so yeah hehe~ She's a very cute kitty with her ways huh. She does have a way to do cute things after all~ It would, but maybe she likes twerking in her kitty form~ At least Makoto thought that it was adorable. They've been captured, but Makoto had planned for it, even since chapter one where it was mentioned that he has two phones. Hehe they are gonna try their best, speaking of, one of them is going to reveal something that has been hinted for in past chapters next chapter. Well, let's say at least one Fallen Angel is going to be dead by the end of the arc. Well, we'll have to wait, and see what happens with Raynare huh~ It could be, or it could be someone else entirely. It is...well, read the chapter to find out~ Indeed, you will~ Yeah, he is very scummy huh. And thanks!**

 **Skull Flame; She really is quite bitchy huh, and knows how to say such things, but Makoto can really dish it right back towards her. Exactly, he's a Devil, a newborn one at that, mistakes will happen, especially when he things pretty much everyone is against him too at this time. Well, you never know, Princess can twerk though~ She's pretty good at that~ I've not watched that in a while, so I couldn't really comment on such things. Well, that does sound like a good idea, can't deny that now. And thanks!**

 **Naroku; Thank you! They are indeed, in their own way. Well, during that time, Serafall will be around. Since there's nothing really she could do to change such things, I have intended that being one of the arcs where they bond together, but I can see it happening in the third arc, maybe an injury that Asia just can't heal, leading to that kind of situation. And thank you.**

 **PyroPreyerX; I'm sorry, Asia's gonna be staying in the harem. All I can suggest is, if you don't like Asia, skip the parts where they bond together. The reason why Asia, because she can develop Makoto in ways that others can't, like everyone else on the harem list, they have roles to play in his life that no other can do. And thanks, glad that I managed to get that~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He managed to land a blow on her alright~ It really did feel good, he enjoyed that immensely. They won't, Makoto isn't going to fall for anything that she says. He did, and he had valid points too. And it is true that he does, but he couldn't ask them for help, as Makoto says it himself why he couldn't. But basically, he wouldn't want them to be hurt because of him, nor would he want to get them in trouble either. Hmmm, that's a good question actually. We'll have to wait, and see how that happens, huh. And yeah, maybe~**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Primevere; Thanks! If only we all had a Princess in our lives...it would be fantastic.**

 **vampire; Aah, thanks! Cool suggestion!**

 **Tohka123; Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it! They surely were on the run yeah. He tried his best against Raynare, a few times actually, and could at least match her in a fight, at least during the later times of the fights anyway. But, he was stopped by circumstances. Tsubaki saved his life once, thanks for Tsubaki I suppose there. He told Sona his mind, and wouldn't back down, if he thinks he's right, or a situation is wrong, he isn't going to back down away from it. In her own way, she's able to see Makoto in a different light. Princess, is just awesome. She can even twerk too~ That's how amazing she really is~ Hehe, I suppose those two are quite enamoured by the cute little kitty. She surely did, and it shows in this chapter how much she cares about Makoto too. It was surely a big hint about it huh. Hehe, place your money on Princess, she's a very scary cat indeed~ They have been bonding, and this chapter, also shows how much Makoto cares about Asia's safety. Asia wanted to see that, even if it was subconsciously, Asia wanted to see Makoto twerking, and he couldn't deny her. They've been captured but help is on their way. Their efforts will also be rightly shown in this chapter. And thanks!**

 **Albin-san; That would be a pretty cool power. And that would be cool too! Aah, thanks for trusting in me!**

 **prism; Thanks! Cool suggestions!**

 **With those reviews out of the way, time to start the first of a two parter!**

* * *

 **My friend part one**

"…Each time I call here, I always hear bad news. If it is not him dying, then it is him being captured. Why did I send you two in the first place? *Sigh* I thought I could count on you two while I'm bust…clearly, I cannot do that."

A loud sigh escaped into a large darkened room that had a single light in the middle, two people around the light. In the light, was a tall figure, but not overly tall. They were blinded in the light, and the two others were middle height, and finally, the small figure too.

"I-I am sorry, I didn't know this was going to happen…I didn't mean to fail you in this task…I didn't want to fail the task of protection…I did protect him the previous night though, so isn't that a good thing?"

The small one bowed their head as far as they were able to go.

The middle sized one just puffed out their chest slowly, exhaling deeply.

"What's done is done. It isn't like you can beat yourself up over it."

"Beating myself up over it…yeah, that's what I am doing though, I can't stop doing that. I allowed my friend to suddenly be taken like that. I, should've followed him more closely. My errors have gotten him into dying, and now being captured for God knows what is going to happen in this future that I'm uncertain of right now."

The small one held a depressed look on her face, and had to worry on what was going to happen to their friend now.

The tallest one just shook their head.

"You'll just have to go in and rescue him, aren't you?"

The smallest one had her eyes flickering.

"B-But, that would mean revealing myself, and then what would happen between us then…?"

"That, won't matter to him. Don't worry so much."

Surprisingly, the smallest one got through something that they didn't think would be possible.

"Y-You think that it won't be so bad?"

"It won't be so bad, I wouldn't worry so much about it. I mean, why would it be something to worry about exactly? Would his opinion of you change in anyway? Just because you aren't who you said you were, you're still you are the core, aren't you?"

The shortest one slowly nodded her head as if dispelling the worries, and fears at the same time they had inside of themselves.

"I suppose that you'd be something like that…"

"To think that I would hear such a remark from that cocky bitch only a few years before~ It really has been something of a change for you, hasn't it Princess-chan?"

"S-Shut up you! Grrr, I detest you greatly!"

Showing an annoyed expression, this so called Princess glared harshly.

"Hahahahahaha! To think that when you were found, you were so fucking arrogant, and now, you're just some annoying little bitch that's fallen for the Shota-chan~" The Princess blushed a few shades of red. "Nyahahahahaha! What a cute expression you have on your face. And this is the same bitch from a few years ago. At least it seems like Shota-chan has influenced you into becoming a decent person."

"Tch, he hasn't done the same to you. You're still as annoying as you've always been."

The middle one snapped their head towards the Princess.

"I'll fucking kill you bitch!"

The middle tallest one took an aggravated step forward, and went to do something, when the one doused in light sighed heavily.

"Don't be an idiot, and do something like that. Go, and find Makoto right now. Because, if he dies again, you both know what is going to happen to you."

""Yes!""

They didn't want to mess with their leader, neither of them wanted to do anything like that.

* * *

"Well, can't you do anything Buchou!? This isn't like Makoto at all! He's been gone for ages now, can't you come up with something that can find him!? Aren't you a Master too Buchou?! Can't you use some Devils magic powers to find him?!"

It was night when Ise reached the clubroom.

For an hour or so now, he hadn't been able to get into contact with Makoto. The phone would either just continuously ring, or it wouldn't go through at all. Now, the phone calls were just stopped, they weren't getting through at all.

Ise didn't like this…

He knew something was going on, but he didn't know what was going on.

He had to find out, no matter what.

He needed to find out what had happened to his younger brother. And, he wasn't going to leave until he found out what was going on with Makoto lately.

Rias, who had a troubled expression on her face, gritted her teeth.

"I've sent my familiar to look for him." She revealed as she glazed over the other members of the club, seeing that Yumi looked particularly shaken by the experience, Koneko worried for her friend, and Millicas looked depressed too. "He's, going to be okay Ise, don't worry. We're going to find him, somehow."

"Somehow isn't good enough Buchou!" Ise snapped, clearly worried for Makoto, Rias surprised at the snapping. "We've got to find him right now! No one is telling me what's going on! I know you know something Buchou! So tell me what's going on right now!"

Rias shifted uncomfortably as Akeno looked out of the window, noticing the rain.

She watched the raindrops, and compared them to Ise's situation.

" _Almost…like the sky is reflecting what's in Ise-kun's heart right now, tears. I wonder, if I had an Otouto, would I feel the same right now? Of course…it would make sense that Ise-kun is feeling like this. Well, it makes sense because Makoto-kun is important to Ise-kun. Well, he is important to me too after all...please be okay Makoto-kun..._ "

As she was contemplating it, Rias had a thoughtful yet also annoyed expression on her face directed at Ise.

"I realize that you're worried about him, but we don't know anything has happened to him yet. We don't know anything just yet. All we know is that he isn't answering his phone. There's no need to cause panic and alarm when we don't know the situation. All we can do right now is just wait for him to call, or for my familiar to find him. We can't do much more than that right now."

Ise didn't want to accept that.

He couldn't accept that he couldn't find his brother.

And he knew that Rias wasn't telling him everything that was going on.

Something about the way she spoke, and how they all seemed to shift uncomfortably, it seemed like they were going to hide everything from them for now. Ise, didn't like that they were hiding something vital from him.

"Buchou, why aren't you telling me something important?"

"…"

Rias was gobsmacked.

She didn't expect that Ise would speak to her like that, and he wasn't done just yet either, venting his anger, his frustrations outwardly and as loud as he could, wanting to convey a sense of anger, and annoyance too.

"I can tell…you're avoiding talking about what's going on. Makoto has been acting weird for a few days, and when I called him, I heard a girl in the background. I know that it wasn't his friend, so what's going on Buchou? Who was he with? Tell me what's going on, I have a right to know! He's my Otouto! And if he's going through something, I want to know! So tell me right now!"

Despite Rias' beauty and her being his Master, he couldn't hold himself back.

"Alright! Ise, your Otouto has gotten himself messed up with something that he shouldn't of done, and now he is with a nun, okay!?" Rias exploded, Ise's mind being blown. "Look, I'm not happy about it myself, and I can't stand this much longer either! Look, he went to save a nun, okay? There was this nun he met, they talked for a little while, and you know got to know one another. Then, when he went to do a contract, he was attacked by some priest named Freed, I think his name is? Either way, your Otouto saved this nun while receiving much damage to his body, but the nun healed his body, and then he took her back to your place."

"B-Back to my place…wait, HE HAD A GIRL IN HIS ROOM AGAIN! FUCKING HELL! FIRST IT IS KIBA, THEN IT IS THIS NUN!? WHO ELSE!?"

"Well, I've stayed the night in his room, Hyoudou-san."

Millicas raised her hand and said it sweetly, Ise's eyes becoming more despair filled.

"Ooh come on! Even Loli Gremory too?! W-Well, I suspect that he's a Lolicon anyway due to that Lucy girl also hanging around him too…b-but, like, that's three more than I've ever had in my bed! Even if one of them is a Loli!"

Millicas took offense to that, and wanted to shove some Power of Destruction right down his throat for that comment, already feeling insecure about her body.

"…What's wrong with a Loli?" Koneko glared, making Ise sweat profusely. "…Answer me, or this time, I will have to get physical too. Loli's, are girls too. And you're saying that I, am not allowed to do something like that? Because I am a Loli? Is it against the law to be a Loli?"

Koneko's harshness was backed up with a dirty glare in her eyes. Even her body movements showed that she was going to do something to Ise if he tried to do something else too. Koneko, just looked like she was the embodiment of Loli's everywhere.

"Aaah…"

Ise couldn't speak.

Koneko's eyes were red hot on his body.

Millicas also had a glare, since she was a Loli too.

Both of them looked insanely angry at the person before her, and looked ready to strike her down at any second.

"…We're people too, and if you don't appreciate Loli's, I'm glad that your Otouto at least does. …He has a better moral compass than you do."

"I-Is that really a moral compass though? Because my preferred taste is girls with big breasts, is it that I am morally wrong? I tell you! Is it wrong that a man wishes to have a girl with large breasts to rest my head on! Can I even say anything else about that?! Boobs are justice! Small breasts aren't anything…"

Remembering his audience, he stopped himself before he could say anything else that was going to end with his death.

Millicas and Koneko shared a look between them, before nodding their heads strongly.

""You're the worst, hentai.""

Ise fell down to the ground with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"E-Either way!" Ise jumped to his feet. "I also need to find out what's happened with Makoto!"

"Yes, we know Ise. But he did help out a member of the opposing force…"

"Should that matter?" Ise countered. "He did a good thing! He should be praised, not seemingly punished for it! He did something amazing, by helping out a girl! Now, he's probably in trouble for a girl too, and unlike me, he probably didn't care about the size of her oppai! …By the way, are they big? Small?"

Rias shook her hand left and right as the others all sweatdropped, clearly not amused, besides Akeno that was who giggled away to herself gleefully.

"I'd say average from what I have seen in the picture. But, bigger than Sona's anyway. They aren't bad…wait, that isn't the point. Right, as I was saying, that isn't something you should have to worry about Ise. This girl clearly had a tough time, and your Otouto wanted to help. He brought her back to your place, and left early in the morning. He's been moving around a lot with her today, so Sona and I are having trouble with finding him and her. But don't worry, Hyoudou-kun is smart. He won't be defeated so easily like that."

Ise nodded his head, knowing how smart Makoto was. But, it didn't stop the worrying any less.

"I guess…but even then, it's strange for him to not talk to me about this. Why didn't he want to talk with me…? We always shared everything with each other. It didn't matter that he wasn't my blood Otouto, he's still my Otouto no matter what…so, why didn't he come to me with this…?"

Rias walked closer to Ise, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, this isn't something that I want to say, but he didn't want to get you hurt."

"But, that's crap!"

"Maybe it is, but if I know anything about him, then it is that he is something that we cannot comprehend either. You see, I've heard that younger siblings wish to always keep their elder ones safe just as much as the elder ones want to do with the younger. I can't be sure, but maybe he didn't want to burden you?"

Just then, as they were talking with one another, Ise's phone suddenly went off.

He took it out of his pocket, and saw that it was a request for facetime, and recognized that it was from Makoto's second phone too.

"H-Hey! This is Makoto!"

[Eh!? Really!?]

Ise nodded and answered the call as the others gathered around him.

As he did, he saw Makoto's face next to Asia's face. the pair looked into the camera, as it shifted slightly. The darkness behind them was hard to discern about, but it didn't matter since they were all Devils.

"Aaah! It worked! Onii-chan! Finally, been trying for a little while, this place has very horrible signal so I can't stay long! Oh, say hello Asia-san~"

Asia raises her hand, and waves shyly.

"H-Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you, sort of! B-But wow, this is modern technology, is it? This is amazing, Makoto-san."

Makoto turned towards her, and winked slowly.

"That's right, isn't it fun?"

Ise shook his head as Yumi looked into the phone.

"Makoto-kun! A-Are you alright!?"

Makoto looked back into the camera, and nodded his head.

"Besides feeling fatigued, yeah. Yumi-senpai, I'm so relieved that I can see you again. Yes, I am okay. Don't worry about me…well, maybe worry about me a little bit. Because right now…yeah, I'm not okay at all…we're actually have been taken hostage."

At the drop of the word 'hostage' Yumi didn't look happy, and had a scowl on her lips. Millicas looked the same, and Koneko also had a worried expression on her face too, she didn't look happy in the slightest.

"Makoto! Y-You…w-where are you?!"

Ise yelled down the phone, making him wince.

"I-I don't really know. Some, dungeon. They bagged our heads on the way here, so I don't really know. If I had to guess, then we're at that abandoned Church. But, I don't remember a dungeon being in a Church…either way, the Fallen Angels' have kidnapped me and Asia-san! They said that they are going to take our Sacred Gears! Onii-chan, I don't know what that would do, but I can't see it being pleasant!"

Rias, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, and Millicas all knew how serious that really was. Ise didn't though, and looked concerned for him.

"W-Why didn't you just ask for my help in the beginning moron!?"

"Help, from Onii-chan...? I couldn't! Sona-senpai already dislikes me being with Asia-san, and I know that if Rias-senpai got wind of it, she'd punish you too! I...I knew Fallen Angels were going to come for us...I knew, but I was planning to fight them...and allow Asia-san to escape...I, didn't think that she'd stay with me though...I know it wasn't the best idea...but Sona-senpai already made her thoughts on Asia-san clear...and if you got involved, Rias-senpai would've found out...and she would've done the same thing as Sona-senpai...I couldn't turn to Yumi-senpai or anyone else, because I knew they'd find out, and punish them too, and I don't want anyone else punished because of my decision to help Asia-san...they don't see how Asia-san is in danger...I couldn't do nothing...but one day, just one single day, i wanted Asia-san to have a good day...after everything that she had been through...I wanted Asia-san to have a single day...even if it was stupid of me...I just wanted Asia-san to smile for one day...and she did, Asia-san smiled brightly, and we had fun..."

Ise put on an understanding face, since it seemed reasonable, especially with the fact that Rias was even saying how she didn't want Ise to associate with the nun either, and implied Makoto was going to get punished, so he could see where Makoto was coming from.

"Y-You're...well, you're not wrong..." Rias frowned, as Akeno nodded her head. "B-But, I'm your Onii-sama, I would've helped you, even if it meant defying Buchou!"

Makoto's eyes began tearing up, and he sobbed, but laughed at the same time.

"Onii-chan...I can be such an idiot sometimes...in this Devil world, I feel...I just feel like everyone abandoned me...Sona-senpai's always scolding me over, to me at least, basic rights as a person...Sera-tans nowhere to be seen and hasn't even contacted me either...Rias-senpai even does the same thing as Sona-senpai and tells me privately not to disgrace Sera-tan...I couldn't turn to anyone for help at all...I...everyone just has so much expectancy from me...and following my heart...it just seems to be the wrong thing with both of them...I can't win...I try and help someone, and they just think it is a negative thing...but I don't care about it being right or wrong for Devils, it was right for me! And I'd do it again, all to protect a girl that has been abandoned by God! I am never going to abandon this girl who was left out in the cold from God! Even if I am a Devil, and she's a nun, we're friends, and I am always going to protect her, with my life on the line! Even if everyone turns their backs on me, she's going to be protected by me!"

Ise took a breath, not liking how alone Makoto felt, but truly did understand why he felt so alone in this new life.

"Don't worry Makoto! We'll definitely go and save you, and that girl too! We'll come for you, don't worry! Even if the others don't, I'll come and save you myself! You're not alone, hear me!? Don't give up! No Otouto of mine is going to be left in the dust by anyone! And don't listen to them! Kaichou, and Buchou both are wrong! You did the right thing, and even when you had no help! You're the best Otouto ever Makoto! And I'll make sure that you return to us...return to me soon, okay?"

Tears slipped out of Makoto's eyes, nodding his head vigorously.

"Thank you Onii-"

And then the conversation was cut off, the signal had gone, and now the call was over.

Ise desperately banged on his phone, calling again and again, but the call wouldn't go through.

"Damn it! It isn't going through!"

Ise yelled as Yumi went towards the door. She had a serious look on her face, her hair shadowed her eyes too.

Rias also noticed this, and questioned her motives.

"Yumi, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and save Makoto-kun, what do you think?"

The harshness in her voice, and how cold it sounded was a new concept to Rias. She hadn't heard Yumi speak like that since…well, for a long time now. So, only hearing it coming out of her voice right now, it was strange.

"That's reckless, Yumi. You can't go on your own. If you do, it will be very dangerous, and you won't be able to beat them all."

"And we're supposed to wait while those Fallen Angels extract his Sacred Gear!? Didn't you even hear what he said!? How alone he really feels! He's right, everyone keeps piling on this pressure again, and again, and when he makes the slightest mistake, everyone comes down on him so harshly, no wonder he made a mistake, I would too with the amount of pressure both you, and Kaichou have laid down on him, he's only a teen, he's not been a Devil for years, he's not even been a Devil for a month for Maou-sama's sake, and he's expected to be on the same level as a professional Queen? It isn't right...you know my stance on the Church too, but Makoto-kun likes this girl, and wanted to defend her, when he felt like the world had turned their back on him and still was kind enough to not get us into trouble too...I know how it feels to have the world turn their backs on you...so, I am going to save him, no matter what before they even touch his Sacred Gear."

Rias was shocked when Yumi snapped at her.

But Yumi didn't care, only concerned for Makoto, and his well being too.

"No, I didn't say that. But going now, is only going to be half cocked. First of all, I want to contact Sona, so she can contact Serafall-sama. And we'll go together. Right now, you need to calm yourself, and we'll go forward together. Okay Yumi?"

Yumi didn't like the idea at all, she was worried that Makoto was going to be in a dangerous situation.

"Buchou, that's something I don't know how to say. Makoto-kun is in danger right now. If he dies then…"

"He isn't going to die, because we're going to go and find him. First of all, Akeno, please go and contact Sona, so we can-"

"Save the boy?"

They all gasped at the new voice from the window.

Everyone was on high alert, and turned towards the window to see that Mittelt was leaning against the window. Yumi held her sword out, Koneko with her fists, both Gremory girls with their POD at the ready, and Akeno had lightning between her fingers.

"What are you doing here, Fallen Angel? And what have you done with my Otouto!? I want answers, and if I don't have any right now, then I'm going to beat you down!"

Ise himself, while not armed, was going to go and throw a fist at her.

Mittelt held her hands up with a teary eyed expression, frightened of what the Devils were going to do to her.

"Please don't hit me! Geez! Please don't do anything! I came to you Devils to make an arrangement already! God, please don't do anything to me! I want to speak with you about your Devil boy, and the nun girl! And what Raynare is planning to do! Please just listen to what I have to say now, okay?!"

Each of the girls, and the lone boy toughened their expressions and didn't look happy in the slightest. But, Millicas surprisingly stood forward, and pointed towards her, wanting to have some answers before anything else happened.

"Speak swiftly, our friend has been kidnapped by your kind. You're on dangerously thin ice right now."

The girl shifted uncomfortably, and felt scared.

But even then, she still held herself strongly, and looked forward strongly too.

"I want to also be saved, so please don't think I'm doing it just for that, but I wish for your Otouto-chan and Sister-chan to be released too! Kalawarner, and I have been treated like shit for so long, and we've no doubt angered our leader now! So please listen to me, and allow us to go forward together, and ask that we be granted amnesty for helping you and your groups rescue Makoto-san and Asia-san too! Please listen to that request!"

The group were left stunned by her.

They didn't expect that she would actually come out with something like that.

They all were once again in complete shock, and awe in what was going on right now.

Rias had a tough expression, and then glanced towards Akeno.

"…Akeno, get Sona. We'll hear what this Fallen Angel has to say once she has arrived."

"Ara, I'm on my way Buchou."

Akeno bowed her head, and left the clubroom, Mittelt settling into her place rather pleasantly.

* * *

Back at the Church, in the dungeon, Makoto and Asia sat together, and just looked at the phone. Makoto was using everything that he knew to get it to work, even attempting to connect to the internet, but it simply wasn't working, and he wasn't sure why that was.

"Makoto-san, those were your friends, yes?"

Asia broke the silence between them, as Makoto banged on his phone.

Shifting his attention from that to Asia, he saw that she was smiling, despite the situation.

"Yeah, they were my friends, and Onii-chan. Well, I don't know much of Akeno-senpai but she's helping me with some demonic power and such, and Buchou right now though. The others are my friends, in one way or another. That's how it is, after all. So, yeah, that's it."

"Makoto-san, I'm glad that I became friends with Makoto-san."

"Geez…don't make it sound like it is the end. This isn't the end at all, this is just the beginning."

Asia gently grasped Makoto's hand, and held it tightly.

"I wanted to say it before, but I am glad that I met Makoto-san. He has given up so much for me, so no matter what happens, please don't blame yourself Makoto-san. You've done above and beyond for me. I'm, blessed to have met you Makoto-san. Maybe this was also a sign from God too."

"God…remember, he won't look at someone like me. I am a Devil after all, I won't be looked upon by God ever again. That's just how it is, after all. I am, just that…I'm a Devil now…weird, I don't know if I would be able to accept it."

"Did you choose to become a Devil, Makoto-san?"

Makoto laughed hollowly, shaking his head.

"Actually, I was against it at first. I didn't want to become a Devil, I wanted to go to heaven."

"Did you believe in God?"

"I wasn't the most devote follower, but yeah, I did." He revealed dryly, as his knees went to his chest. "I, always thought that God was out there, somewhere, watching over me. I know it sounds weird, but I feel like I was delivered to the right family."

"Right family? You mean…"

"Because I wasn't born into the Hyoudou family, my birth parents delivered me there by God's orders or something. I don't understand much about fate, but it seemed like it deemed me to die that day, and summon Sera-tan to bring me back as a Devil. I didn't like it at first. My life was hell for a little while. I had to fight off constant attacks from Fallen Angels, Stray Exorcists, and even Kaichou-san on occasion."

Asia smiled as Makoto's face lifted up slightly.

"It sounds tough. I'm sorry that Makoto-san had to go through something like that."

"It's okay. Don't worry." He reassured her, as he petted the back of her head gently. "I, got to meet Asia-san because I was a Devil." He said as Asia's face lifted up brighter than before. "Asia-san…makes being a Devil worth it. I, met a truly special girl that had the beautiful power to heal anything, and anyone too. I, loved it. I really loved the fact that you healed someone. I, was enamoured by your green healing power."

"…No one has ever said that before to me, Makoto-san."

She admitted, but that made Makoto frown.

"People don't understand what they don't want too, and rationalize it differently. From what you said, because you healed a Devil, you were cast out as a Witch. But, if God didn't want you to heal a Devil, he wouldn't of made the Sacred Gear as it was, right?"

"W-Well…t-that's true…"

Asia didn't think of it like that.

Makoto was right.

If God didn't want her to heal the Devil, he wouldn't of given that power to the Sacred Gear. In some ways, that made her smile wider than ever before. She, really was happy that Makoto said something like that.

"Right, that's how it is, Asia-san. You can say that, God gave you that power. The Sacred Gear, as far as I am aware, were made by God himself. So, he made it so that the power could heal Devils. You, didn't do a bad thing that day, Asia-san. Healing the Devil, I mean."

Asia's eyes began to water.

"Makoto-san…I truly didn't do a bad thing?"

"It's true, Asia-san. You, didn't do a bad thing, you did what your heart told you to do, and since you're so kind, and innocent, you did the right thing." He said it gently, tears slipping out of her eyes. "Asia-san is no Witch, she's a very beautiful girl that I'm always going to stay beside. I know that I'm a Devil and all, but we can still always be together, right?"

"W-We can always stay together?"

Her voice was almost like it was begging for approval at this point. Wanting to be accepted, and never be apart either. It was like she, was slowly eroding away, and needed Makoto to come with her, and keep her safe.

"We're inseparable by now. I won't leave you, Asia-san. I know I'm a Devil, but maybe I can help you return to the Church? I'll go and charge into heaven itself if that's what it takes, and demand from God to allow you back. And if that doesn't work, then I will continue doing everything in my power so Asia-san can have the best life with me. Everyday will be fun, you won't regret a single moment of it."

Asia couldn't stop the smile on her face, and how wide it was.

Tears came from her eyes…

But they weren't sadness.

They were made of happiness.

She, hadn't ever had someone say such loving things to her before. She felt her heart beat faster inside of her chest, and her own face flushed. She felt, butterflies in her stomach. Like, she was slowly being taken over by a new sensation within her chest.

Makoto watched her, and put a hand to her face, using his thumb to brush beneath her eyes.

"Don't cry Asia-san, I'm always going to be with you now. I'll get us out of here somehow…I will definitely protect you. With everything that I have."

Asia continued to cry her happiness tears, and she collapsed against Makoto's chest. He lifted his arms, and hugged her body. Using one of his hands, he stroked her back softly, running his fingers through her long blonde beautiful hair that looked like the sun, something he very much liked.

* * *

But then, as they embraced one another, Raynare suddenly appeared at the doorway, the light cage that they were in. Makoto put his protective arms around Asia, as Raynare smirked devilishly towards the pair.

"Even in death, seems like lovers can be born. How fucking cute is this? Shall I prepare some sexy stuff for you? Would you like to poke her, before you leave this world? Don't worry, I won't be offended if you decided to die soon."

"You let us out right now, Raynare! And you're the one who is going to die if you don't let us out! Don't even mistake that!"

Raynare's eyes changed at the mention of her name, she didn't look pleased…in fact, she looked extremely pissed off right now.

"Don't say my name like you have even the right to breathe you hateful Devil scum!"

Roaring at him didn't deter him in the slightest, and gained a small anger on his face that was slowly rising higher and higher.

"Listen to me, let me out right now. Let us go right now. You don't have to do this."

"Ooh save me your bullshit where I am a good person blah blah blah."

Raynare was actually amused for a few moments.

She even waved her hand around excitedly in front of her face…

But then she saw the anger that was present on the young boys face.

"I wasn't going to say that. Because, you're not a good person. You're spiteful, and just plain cruel. Now, let us go right now. If you don't, I swear to everything out there that I am going to make your body freeze, and you won't be coming back either."

"Ooh, I'm shaking."

"You should be, because I swear that I am going to cut your fucking head off. And if you don't want to let us both go, then allow Asia-san to go ahead of me. Allow her to leave this place, and go back to wherever she wants, please! You can have my Sacred Gear, you can have anything you want from me! But please, just let her go! She doesn't deserve this! She's a pure girl, just let her go! Doesn't my Sacred Gear suffice your appetite or anything!? Please ignore this Sister, and take my one! Just, allow her to go please!"

Raynare was still amused, and couldn't stop giggling to herself, but Asia looked devastated.

"Makoto-san, I couldn't leave you here!"

Makoto quickly turned to Asia, and took her hand.

"I said I was going to protect you, and if taking your place means I can protect you, then that's what I am going to do."

"But…"

Asia was reserved, she didn't want to go without him.

Makoto though put a reassuring hand on her cheek, and stroked it gently.

"Asia-san, you're very important. You're very lovely, and sweet, kind, and generous. Between us, you can help this world more than me. Your Sacred Gear, was gifted by God to help. Whether that be humans, Angels, or even Devils. As long as it is a good person, then that's what your Sacred Gear was given to you, because you're the most worthy of your Sacred Gear. A cute nun girl with a radiant heart that was blessed with the power to heal. God was a fool to let you go, because you're really amazing, don't ever let anyone tell you you're not. Go, to my Onii-chan. He'll keep you safe for me."

"B-But, I always want to stay with Makoto-san…didn't you say that we'd stay together forever?"

"I want to stay with Asia-san, but…I'd rather have you survive over me. You're a good person, and I know that you can do this. Stay alive. Live, Asia-san. Get out of-"

"I actually haven't decided to let her go, you know?" Raynare broke into the conversation, and giggled evilly. "That's really cute of you, Makoto." The way she said his name, left a bitter feeling in his heart. "But, I won't allow her to go."

Makoto's eyes dyed with rage, as he rushed the bars, only to stop before he could touch them, deciding to yell instead.

"Why!? What could you gain by taking her!?"

"She's got the rare ability to heal, that's what." She revealed hungrily eyeing up Asia who hid behind Makoto. "Azazel-sama will love that. and once Dohnaseek gains your Sacred Gear, I think our abilities of Fallen Angels will begin becoming stronger. Well, I also considered taking your Onii-chan's Sacred Gear, but it didn't seem worth it. Ah, well. I guess that it doesn't matter all that much after all."

Makoto didn't care about that right now.

He only wanted Asia safe.

"You don't need her Sacred Gear! Just take mine! I'm offering it you! Don't hurt Asia-san!"

Raynare raised a hand to her forehead, and exhaled deeply.

"I'm getting annoyed now, so just shut the fuck up. And guards, take the bitch away~"

Clicking her fingers evilly, the bars of light dropped as some strays came from the shadows, slowly encasing around Asia and Makoto. Asia gripped Makoto's shirt, as Makoto himself got into a fighting position, his hands dancing with some aura.

"Don't come near her!"

Makoto said strongly as he went backwards with Asia towards the wall.

"Get her I said! Don't waste more of my time!"

Raynare ordered as she thrusted her hand forward.

The strays nodded and got out swords of light.

Makoto winced as he thought about what he was going to do next. He didn't like it, but he had an idea that he didn't want to do, but he was going to do it because he needed to get Asia out of there, by all means necessary.

"Asia-san, I need you to do something for me."

"Makoto-san?"

"Could you, put your hands over your eyes, and keep them closed for me?"

He didn't want Asia to see what was going to happen next.

He couldn't allow Asia to be stained by what he was going to do.

Asia, understood what was going to happen next, and nodded her head as she did what he asked.

"Please…be careful Makoto-san."

Asia spoke gently, and it conveyed Makoto's sense of duty towards himself. It was, something that he imposed on himself, but wasn't going to back away from it either. He, wasn't going to be stopped this time, he was going to fight for Asia, and he wasn't going to stop until they were out of there either.

He steeled himself, and nodded to himself as he summoned his Sacred Gear to his shoulder.

"Fuck you all!"

Makoto rushed forward with the stray closest to him swinging his blade for Makoto. He stops just in the nick of time, avoiding a slash to the face, only for the bird to release a spire of ice, piercing the man through the chest, and killing him instantly.

"D-Damn it! Come on! Do something already!"

Rather than get involved, Raynare just watched as one stray slashes towards Makoto. Using his Knight's speed, Makoto pulled away from the blade, and then swung his fist for the strays face, ice surrounding his hands.

"I don't think so!"

"Gwaaah!"

The stray moved out of the way just in time, however it hit the one that was behind him, blasting him in the face with a powerful icy punch strike, and smashed his skull against the wall. Because of the force of the attack, his skull smashed against the wall, and broke, killing him instantly, with ice covering most of his face.

Slight regret came over him for killing someone else, and he felt sick at doing it…but this time he had to fight, and he couldn't stop. He didn't have the time to stop this time, and knew what he had to do in the process.

So, he rushed the stray, and grabbed the gun that was within his hand. Looking at the cool steel weapon for a brief second, Makoto felt disgusted that he had to resort to this again. To killing to protect. It wasn't his ideal, but he had to adopt this kind of ideal this time. He needed Asia to survive, and asked for forgiveness from the bottom of his heart.

"No! Stop him!"

Raynare now did get involved, and threw a spear towards him.

Makoto winced, and ducked just in time, impaling a stray. The boy whizzed around to see one of the strays aiming a gun at him, so before he could shoot, Makoto drew his own gun, and shot him through the head, killing him instantly.

Another one was about to slash down from behind him, but the bird opened its mouth and released a large spear of ice. From the spare of ice, it impaled the man through the head at close range, killing him instantly at the same time.

"Fucking hell! This bastard really is insane!"

One of the strays complained as he swung his bladed weapon for Makoto. The boy ducked and went into him. stopping just short of his chest, Makoto pointed the gun upwards, and harshly pulled the trigger, taking the mans life.

As his body dropped to the ground, Makoto took the sword out of his hand, and threw it at the incoming stray, impaling him through the chest. His blood came spurting out as his body landed on the ground, Raynare was surprised beyond words could say.

However, there was something else Makoto didn't count on.

One of the strays had a speed type Sacred Gear on his feet, and rushed him from the left hand side.

"Take this!"

Makoto went to block the strike of the stray, but his body was suddenly hit by a violent strike with his foot. The force of the kick made him open his eyes wider than usual, and sent his body crashing towards the wall.

Hitting the wall, Makoto's body erupted in pain, and he spat out some blood.

"S-Sacred Gear! Fire!"

Ordering his bird, the bird glowed with a strong aura, and then shot out ice needles like they were bullets.

The stray began to laugh, and dodge them like they were nothing at all. He didn't even bother smashing the needles, he just dodged them.

Makoto gritted his teeth as he charged for the man, swinging his fist at the same time the bird continued its assault. However, just as his fist was about to hit, the stray avoided to the left, and then spat around, sending a kick towards Makoto's body.

Makoto gasped, and put his hand out to defend, but the man sent a barrage of kicks against him. his body felt sore from the attacks, and he spat out blood again and again, injuries covering his body all together from his face to his legs.

" _Shit! Shit! I need something! Damn it all, I can't fight like that! I need a shield! I need to defend against this bastard, but I can't do anything! I need something, anything that will help me defend! I need to defend!_ "

Wishing from the bottom of his heart…something happened.

The Sacred Gear responded to him.

It flew downwards towards Makoto's arm, and began melting away, changing shape. Makoto saw that the bird had become from its bird state, to something else. The bird had become a round shield on his arm which had spikes protruding from it.

"Aaaaagh!"

Surprised by the sudden stabbing from the spikes, the man had a spike of ice right through his foot.

Makoto was surprised.

He looked at the shield on his arm as the man limped away.

"How did it…"

Then, the words that Sona, Millicas, Akeno and others had been saying to him for a while now.

The one were the Sacred Gear responded to the thoughts, and feelings of the user.

The Sacred Gear changed into a shield…because that's what Makoto desired.

He desired a shield, and the bird changed shape to become a shield.

"I see, then my Sacred Gear responds to my thoughts then! Okay! Sacred Gear, make me a sword! Give me a sword to slice this bastard down!"

Makoto wished for it, and hoped that it would change shape…

And it did.

The shield went from his hand to his arm, and then to his hand. His fingers then felt a weight to it, and a shape of a blade appeared. Grasping onto it, the sword solidified, and turned into a sword of ice. The weight of it was good, and strong too.

"Time to freeze!"

Makoto rushed forward with the ice sword in one hand, and gun in the other.

"Get lost!"

The user of the speed time Sacred Gear also rushes Makoto, and attempts to kick at him, but this time, Makoto crosses the blade over his body by tapping into the speed of the Knight. The foot connects with the blade of ice, and stops it from reaching Makoto's body.

The man was shocked as he pulled away, Makoto slashing forward unexpectedly, and with no amount of skill. Literally, he just swung it like a bat, but somehow, he managed to cut the mans chest, from the injury he received beforehand.

"Y-You cheeky fucking bastard!"

Makoto watched as the mans stomach bleed, and also had some ice around the wound too, freezing his body slightly. Using this chance, Makoto raised the gun, and aimed it at the mans head who was clutching his stomach in pain.

"Sorry about this."

With a single pull of the trigger, the man was shot through the head, killing him instantly.

Makoto then turned his attention to Raynare who glared harshly.

"Thinking that you can kill my precious…wait, who am I kidding? They weren't precious at all! Hahahaha! Let's all bow our heads, and say bye bye to you slut!"

"I'm not a slut!"

Makoto pointed his gun forward, and shot a bullet of light towards Raynare as he ran forward with the sword in his hand.

"I don't think so you bitch!"

Raynare brought her light spear out, and blocked the attack with her spear, and then threw it towards him.

Makoto rolled on the ground to avoid the strike of the light spear which penetrated the wall behind him, not near Asia. He rolled all the way near Raynare with his sword in his hand, then rushed Raynare.

"Do you really think that this is going to work?"

Raynare avoided the multitude of slashes that Makoto gave towards her, and laughed loudly.

Makoto didn't stop and slashed wildly as he secretly held the gun to his hip.

"Don't think that you can underestimate someone like me."

With a single pull of the trigger, he shot a bullet forward. Raynare gasped when noticing it, and managed to move with her wings left. However, the bullet grazed her thigh, causing blood to spurt out of the wound.

"Fucking shit face! Seriously, you're doing this towards me now, you fuckwit!?"

Raynare was pissed, but Makoto didn't care, and lunged forward with the sword, making a stab.

Despite her pain, Raynare blocked the strike with her spear, and clashed violently against him. Because she had more strength than he did, she pushed the sword away from her, only to send a kick towards him.

"Try this!"

Seeing that it was going to happen, Makoto shot the bullet forward, and it impaled the girl in the leg, and then Makoto slashed at her leg, cutting into her leg, which caused blood to spurt out at the same time.

"Aaaagh! You fucking bastard!"

She jumped away with her wings spread outwards. Makoto wasn't going to allow her to go, so he made the ice form into spiked knuckles around his fist. This time, he was going to give one solid punch towards the enemy, and take her out, chasing after her.

"You're a Fallen Angel, right? Fucking fly!"

Makoto summoned the strength that he could, and thrusted his hand forward with his fist surrounded with a strong ice power.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm better than you are!"

Raynare brought up her spear to block the attack, and she succeeded, in the most part.

The fist landed on her spear as his hand hit it, Makoto wincing at the feeling of her spear. The ice froze the spear, shattering it and then continued towards her body, hitting her centre of the body, his strength being enhanced with the Rook strength of his Queen piece, and it was powerful enough to blow her body backwards, Makoto took this time to bring out the gun.

"Eat light bitch!"

Makoto thrusted his hand forward, and shot off a bullet…

Or he was going too.

At the last second, he felt something hit him in the back.

"Gwaaah!"

Makoto fell down to the ground as extreme pain came over him.

While panting, he looked to see that it was Dohnaseek that had attacked him, and knocked him down to the ground, his Sacred Gear disappearing. He then saw that his fist was coated in that strange light power that the Fallen Angels seemed to possess.

"You know, Raynare. I knew you were stupid but, come on. You really got caught by this trashy Devil-kun again? That's really something funny, isn't it? Damn, I have really been bred in a time where it wouldn't matter if something like that happened, huh."

Raynare, who is on the ground, gives a little pant, and uses her wings to lift herself up, her leg killing her from Makoto's explosion.

"Don't speak to me like that. I didn't think that he would do something like that."

Dohnaseek rolled his eyes as he kicked Makoto, who gasped out.

Asia heard that this time, and opened her eyes.

She looked at the bloodshed for a few moments, horrified on what happened…but, she saw Makoto on the ground, receiving kick after kick from Dohnaseek.

"Makoto-san! Stop hitting Makoto-san please! Please just stop!"

She couldn't stand it, and ran forward.

Makoto himself received another extra hard kick, causing him to spit out bile.

"Asia-san! Run away!"

Asia didn't heed his advice, or more like demand, and continued running over to him.

Just as she was about to make it, Dohnaseek easily subdued her, and took her roughly by the arm.

"Let go of her!"

Makoto went to raise to his feet, but Dohnaseek infused light into his foot, and slammed it down into Makoto's back. He spat out "Gwaaaaaaah!" as blood sprang forward from his mouth, and his body hit the ground harshly.

"Please don't! Please don't hurt Makoto-san anymore! I'll go! I will do anything! Please don't hurt my friend!"

"Asia-san, stop! Just get away! Forget about me and go! I'll create a diversion for you…and you can escape."

Makoto went to get to his feet again, his determination not leaving him.

He was going to save Asia, he couldn't let her down.

"Take her!"

Dohnaseek threw Asia forward like she was a rag doll.

From the shadows, some strays came out, and caught her.

"No! No please! Just don't hurt her! Take me! Please! Take me! Just take me with you! Just don't hurt her!"

Makoto scrambled to his feet, but the male Fallen Angel restrained Makoto by putting two light swords to his neck in a cross shape.

Makoto couldn't move and the light made him uncomfortable. He could only watch as Asia was dragged away.

"Please don't do this to her…please, just kill me over her. Please, just take my Sacred Gear over hers…she doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve any of this…please, just don't allow her to be hurt…just hurt me…don't allow her to get hurt…"

He begged as he cried.

He didn't even feel ashamed that he cried.

Tears ran down his face, and cheeks, hitting the ground and even his spears of light. Makoto continues shedding tears as Asia was shuffled towards the door.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, I'm okay."

With that, she was pulled through some doors as Makoto tried to go forward, but the man placed his blades against his neck, cutting into said neck with his light powers. With all the strength he could muster, he screamed…

"ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

…But it didn't matter…

Because they took Asia away from him, when he said he was going to protect her…

He felt intense hatred for himself right now. He, couldn't protect Asia.

* * *

"Okay Rias, I am here…"

Sona walked in with Akeno to see that Mittelt was eating cookies from a jar. Her eyes were shining as Koneko looked pissed off from the cookie taking. Millicas herself just had a weird stare in her eyes at Mittelt, a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Good, I'm glad you could make it Sona."

Rias spoke as Sona walked over.

Rias then saw Sona's state, seeing how she looked a little banged up.

"Sona, are you okay? Has something happened?"

Sona replayed the events of what happened before, and knew that she couldn't say it outloud right now, promising herself to tell Rias when it was just the pair of them, or the young man could use that black water, and kill them, Sona just had to trust that he would stick to his word, and not kill anyone...that's all they could do right now.

"I'm fine. But to think that he was captured by Fallen Angels though…"

Sona sat down as Akeno stood behind them. Ise, and the others were sat down on the other side of the girls and lone boy, still eating cookies.

"I didn't expect it either. But, he did associate with a nun. In hindsight, I should've said something before this, and had my familiar keep closer tabs on him."

"No, I should've had my servants follow him too along with myself...which I did, but circumstances couldn't allow me to help him. I knew I should've listened to my instincts, I didn't think that this would happen like this though. Hyoudou-kun, just what are you thinking right now…? What's going on with you right now…?"

As Sona was contemplating it vocally, Ise tapped his foot on the ground aggressively.

"Fallen Angel! Tell me where he is!"

Ise couldn't stand it anymore.

He had waited long enough now.

Rias knew the same thing that Ise did, and how upsetting it could be to have a sibling under danger like this.

Mittelt crossed her eyebrows, and had a pissed off look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I thought that we needed one another!"

"We never said that we needed you."

Sona reminded, Mittelt feeling closer to a viper's nest right now than anything else.

"W-Well…I know personal secrets, and other things too. I mean, I know where they are keeping the boy, and the girl, and also some of their personal traps too. So, wouldn't it be better if you keep your words silent until I've discussed what I want to discuss?"

The girls and boy merely rolled their eyes until Rias looked seriously towards Mittelt.

"So, what's going on right now, Mittelt, was it?"

"That's right, and don't forget it. I will also become a strong person in the future too!"

"Yeah, whatever you say." Yumi bluntly spoke out of term. "Now, tell us what's going on with Makoto-kun right now? Since you Fallen Angels have kidnapped my Makoto-kun, I want to know what's going on with him."

Ise and Rias couldn't help detect the 'my' in her sentence when referring to Makoto. Even Millicas picked up on it, and didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Well, first of all, we need to be sure we're understanding one another. If we're to help you, my colleague and mine, then we'll need reassurance that we won't be murdered right away. Since we're putting ourselves on the line here too, we need something to secure our safety."

Sona impatiently tapped her foot on the ground.

"Look, if you don't say something soon, we'll assume that this is wasting time, and we'll have to use other methods to get the information that we need. Is, that something you'd like to do, Mittelt-san?"

Mittelt sweated profusely, shaking her head, again and again.

"N-Nope! Don't want to die or anything like that! Please don't try and kill me!"

"Then speak."

Mittelt crossed her arms across her body as she spoke dryly.

"I, know that within two hours, the Nun's Sacred Gear is going to be taken." She revealed, the others looking on with narrowed eyes. "Raynare, is planning to take the Nun's Sacred Gear first, her healing power, and then Dohnaseek is going to take Makoto-sans Sacred Gear next. You see, we only have one extraction machine, and since Raynare is the leader, she was allowed to go first. Kalawarner and I, simply can't fight against them, and their army, their hoard. But, we came to the decision that we need you guys to help us. Since we have a common interest, why don't we work together then?"

At the offer, they all remained silent.

Akeno in particular wasn't trusting Mittelt, her eyes displaying hostility.

But once again, it was Millicas that spoke up.

"Why do you want to help Makoto-san exactly?"

"E-Eh? What do you mean?"

She asked innocently, shaking her body left and right.

"It just seems, that if you're worried about your leaders or whatever, it would be simple to just disappear. So, why do you want to stay with us, and help Makoto-san exactly? Is there something that we need to know about?"

Mittelt's face flashed through several shades of red of sheer fear as Millicas just gave her a cold stare.

"N-No! There's nothing at all!"

"I think that's a lie."

Millicas shrewdly observed, and gave her a suspicious look on her face.

Mittelt felt nervous as her body twitched wildly, and changed the subject.

"Look! We don't have time for this! We need to go and save that Devil boy, don't we!?"

"She's right, we do need to go and rescue him."

Sona brought up, with the others agreeing.

"Now, young Fallen Angel, what are we supposed to exactly expect?"

Rias was the one to ask, Mittelt shallowly taking a breath.

"Yes…well, there's Freed for one. He's a pretty dangerous Exorcist. Then, there's the legion of Stray Exorcists around. And also, Raynare made sure that there was going to be some traps within the forest that was around too. But, I can disable them easily enough. My Fallen Angel body will be able to tell where they are. While we're doing this, Kalawarner is going to break Makoto-san and Asia-san out of their prison cell, and work on sneaking him out. We're, I suppose we could say that we're back up for them, just in case something goes wrong."

It seemed sound.

From what most could tell, she wasn't lying.

But they weren't going to take it at face value either. They, needed to know what was going on with Makoto himself, after all. Until they could secure his safety, they couldn't just go on like nothing was happening.

"Well, that seems to be quite good on you. And, you only want to be allowed to live as a result of this?"

Sona bombed Mittelt with her question, to which Mittelt nodded her head, and collected herself.

"W-Well, yeah. We're sick to death of being looked down upon by that bitch Raynare, and that idiot Dohnaseek! I'm sick to death of it, I don't want to even think about what is going to happen with this, right now! So please, let's just go and save them already! If it is the Devils Gremory and Sitri, then you'd be able to help us, right!?"

"She's right, Rias. We should be going to save them now."

"You mean both, this Asia Argento, and Hyoudou-kun, yes?"

Sona nodded her head as she took to her feet.

"I'll briefly contact Onee-sama…though that's going to be a very scary conversation. Either way, since it is her Queen, she's going to be needing to know about this. And then we can go and save them…though, it would be best if we save him before Onee-sama arrives."

"Eeem…" Ise raised his hand objectively. "I, don't understand, why it would be like that? Why save him before she comes? Wouldn't it be better if she came and helped too? Speaking of, where has his Master been anyway?"

Sona turned towards Rias with a quickening heartbeat, flustered face.

"Y-You didn't tell him about Onee-sama?"

"Did you tell Hyoudou-kun?"

Sona stayed silent.

Knowing the truth now, Rias folds her arms under her bust.

"I haven't told Ise it yet either."

"Told me what Buchou!?"

Ise snapped at her, which made Rias give him a cold and calculating stare.

"Please don't yell at me like that. I, won't be able to handle it. I mean, damn she's a very scary woman…ooh Maou-sama, just think of what she's going to do when she finds out her precious Queen has been taken away from her? Sona, I'm scared!"

Sona sweated slightly, and only raised her glasses above her face.

"I know Rias, I know…but, she is his King, she has a right to know…no matter what happens to us…but, I'm her Imouto, she isn't going to kill me…"

"A-And, she'd kill me?"

Rias really didn't want to know that answer.

Respecting that unspoken decision, Sona bowed her head, and left the room.

"A-Alright everyone. I know this is strange, but let's cooperate with the Fallen Angel of the name of Mittelt. She might seem untrustworthy-"

"You whore!"

"-but we have to work with her." Rias finished off, heard what Mittelt called her, and stuck up her middle finger. "Don't call me a whore you hateful bitch!" She roared, Mittelt slinking away with tremendous amounts of fear in her eyes. "That's right, we're here to work together, please don't refer to me as a whore either, I won't be able to take it if I am referred to as something like that. I mean, I am sorry about that, after all."

Mittelt didn't know what was going on right now. She felt like she was being under scary situations that she wouldn't be able to understand.

"Eeerm, Buchou? I want to go and save Makoto too. But I don't know how I am going to help in anything like this. If this is a large scale battle, would I just be useless? I want to save my Otouto Buchou! Please, help me become stronger!"

Rias understood why he was yelling, and had sympathy for him.

She drew closer to him.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right? Am I right?" He nods quietly to her question. "That's a big misunderstanding. Pawn has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the Promotion. Do you remember? Hyoudou-kun said the same thing, right?"

Ise did recall Makoto saying that.

"He said that I could become Kiba's Knight class, Koneko-chan's Rook class, and also even Akeno-sans Queen class, right!?"

The Buchou allowed her head to bob in agreement.

"They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the King Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for Promotion within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

"Amazing! Just listening to it gave me a lot of information! Thank you Buchou!"

Mittelt almost rolled her eyes at how hyper he was getting.

"Seems like you're too excited for something stupid like this."

"W-What are you saying!?"

"It's stupid to not already know something like this! Even I fucking know it, and I'm not even a Devil either! Come on, use your fucking mind for fuck sake!"

"Tch, you have a sweet face, but your mouth is completely bitchy."

Mittelt had her eyes stare right at Ise, who did the same, sparks going off between them.

Rias rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat so they could continue.

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this." Buchou starts to stroke his cheek with her hand as Mittelt makes gagging noises, only to be silenced when Koneko taps her head. "Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

…Desire.

The power of desire will activate the Sacred Gear…

That's how it was going to work.

Ise hadn't heard that before, and was taking in everything that he was being told.

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger. Now, everyone come on, let us go, we've got a Queen to save, and we also have a Nun to save."

"Is that even okay, Buchou?"

Koneko spoke up with her thoughts being confusion.

She wasn't sure. While she was okay with it, she didn't know Rias' opinion on the matter, and since she was the leader, they all needed to know what she was thinking about right now.

Rias nods her head.

"We can't leave her there now. Since it is clear that she isn't with them-"

"Excuse me, I am right here!"

"Yeah, and we can never forget it with your nails on a chalkboard voice." Rias took a dig at Mittelt who had teary eyes. Feeling slightly petty, and regretful about that, she took towards the door. "We'll meet with Sona, and then we'll go together."

Nodding at her, they all began walking out.

" _Don't worry Makoto-san, we'll be there soon._ "

Millicas thought to herself as she walked out with Mittelt, keeping an eye on her.

Koneko walked out with Ise, though felt disgusted by being near him. Finally, it was Yumi who was going towards the door. she looked down for a few seconds, and thought about Makoto to herself, worrying for him.

" _I'm coming Makoto-kun. Just survive until I come to save you._ "

Makoto her resolve, Yumi walked forward with thoughts of saving Makoto entering, and slipping out of her mind.

* * *

Inside of the Church, Asia was being strapped onto a device that lifted people into the air. It was shaped in a cross shape, but also deformed at the same time. Something that Asia didn't like since it was against the faith.

Raynare was stood there, a mocking look in her eyes as Dohnaseek was directing the grunts around in the large hall area.

"Well, it seems like you're first, Asia-chan. Are you ready? You're about to be released into this world. That's not so bad, is it? I mean, you're going to be able to see your God in all his glory or whatever."

Asia began shedding tears.

She wasn't crying because of seeing God.

But because, she didn't even know how Makoto was.

The last she saw of him was he was on the ground, and gasping for air. Now, she didn't know that he was dead, or what. She just wished that she could see him once more, one last time. She, wanted to go and see him again.

"Awww, don't cry Asia, you're going to be set free soon."

Raynare couldn't stop the mocking as she wiped Asia's eyes with her finger. But, she did it roughly, and showed a displeasing smile on her face.

"Please…set Makoto-san free. Please…don't let him die."

Asia had to plead once more.

Just one last chance.

She had to take it in the end.

She had to plead for Makoto to be safe, and allowed to live. It was the only thing that she could do now.

"Hmmm? Did you say let him go free?"

Raynare clearly did hear her, but wanted to torment her even more.

"That's right, please Raynare-sama. Makoto-san is a good person who only wanted to protect me. Please…you can have my Sacred Gear, just please allow Makoto-san to go free, he doesn't deserve any of this."

Raynare allowed a disgusting smile to spread even further across her face, enjoying Asia's sights right now, and wouldn't stop smiling to herself either, she enjoyed seeing her looking like that, and wouldn't stop either.

"It's sweet, your love for him. That's what this is, isn't it? You love this Devil boy. But, he's against your faith. Is your love allowing you to transcend that?"

"Makoto-san is…he's a very good person…he was kind to me…he didn't do anything bad with me…he took care of me…he saved me, and put his life on the line for me again and again…s-so, please Raynare-sama…please allow Makoto-san to go free…"

At this point, she was begging.

This was her only chance.

Otherwise, she saw Makoto dying in the cell. It ran through her mind, and she couldn't take it. She couldn't stand it happening to Makoto, not Makoto. She, didn't want Makoto to be hurt like that, she didn't want him to be put into something like that.

Raynare though dashed her hopes.

"Dohnaseek, get Makoto-kun, so he can witness Asia-chan die, and then we'll kill him afterwards."

Asia gasped, as Dohnaseek wore a dirty grin on his face, slowly moving towards the exit.

"Please! You can't!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Raynare just cackled like a truly cliché villain, that's how Makoto would've categorized her right now.

Asia lost all hope, and apologized to Makoto within her mind for what was going to happen with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Church, a mysterious blonde haired girl was walking forward, down into the dungeons.

Her eyes were blood red and shined in a beautiful manner, and her skin tone looked like a corpses, but strangely, it was very beautiful. The whiteness of her skin only enhanced her cuteness. Her ears looked to be like elf's ears, sticking out underneath her blonde hair. Her face was also beautiful like a dolls from the west. Her outfit was that of a fighter, wearing a skirt, and a shirt that one would wear for exercise.

She got in quite easily, by doing something that she was able to do, and that was an ability that was exclusive to her race, she thought anyway. She didn't know if others could do something like that, but she wasn't going to back down now, and she continued going through the areas while being very cautious.

"Uuuu, I don't even know how to fight that well…uuu, where are you…"

The girl went down a set of stairs.

She managed to get in quite well, and now she was sneaking around, something that she did quite well, actually. It was one of her skills after all. She was good at sneaking into places. She used her small frame quite well, but she didn't have such a bad bust size either, for a girl that was below 5 feet tall.

She found a door at the long end of a corridor after going through several different hall like places, so she ran towards it.

"Fuck you!"

"Aaaah!"

The girl released a screech as Kalawarner jumped out of the darkness and had a golden light spear in her hand.

The girl put her hand forward and looked afraid.

Kalawarner was about to strike down when she saw the young girl, and stopped her attack.

"You're not with Raynare, are you?"

"Who's Raynare…? Oh, that stupid Fallen Angel. No, I'm not with her. But you are, aren't you? Hmph, don't mess with me. I have to rescue someone, someone important to me, and I won't have you getting in the way. I'm already late and if he's dead, not am I only dead physically, I will also die mentally, now move out of the way."

The girl pushed past Kalawarner and went towards the door.

But before she could, Kalawarner stopped her.

"If you're searching for the nun, then you're too late. They have already taken her away."

"I'm not looking for the nun, I'm looking for…wait, she's already been taken!?"

"They took her not ten minutes ago now. So…you're here for, Makoto-kun?"

"Speaking his name as if you don't have any involvement in this. I know the truth, you were their when he died!"

The girl pointed at Kalawarner accusingly, and tightened her expression.

"Hmph, don't have a clue what you're saying."

"Don't stand there, and pretend you're all innocent like butter, or whatever!"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you mean! By the way, who the fuck are you Loli-sama!?"

The girls eyes twitched as she tightened her hand.

"Don't call me Loli-sama, never call me Loli-sama you cheeky girl. I am merely here to help my Makoto-kun, not you. And by the way, his name, shouldn't be dirtied by someone like you."

Kalawarner took offense to that, and inched closer towards her, a dirty smile on her face.

"Awww, is this Loli chick wanting to ride Makoto-kun's dick? Sorry junior, but he wouldn't fuck something like you."

"He'd do ME before YOU any day! We have a special connection!"

"You've got nothing you tramp, and you know!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! I hate you, you slag!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Beached whale!"

"I'm not even fat you cheeky cow!"

SLAP!

The end result happened, and the Loli girl slapped Kalawarner across the face. A red hand print appeared on her cheek as a result of the slap.

Kalawarner gasped, and tightened her hand.

"Slapping is for slappers!"

SLAP!

Kalawarner slapped the girl across the face, leaving a red mark.

"Uuuuu, you've done it now! You wanted the bull, you get the horns!"

Throwing away all rational behaviour, the Loli girl pounced on Kalawarner and tackled her down through the doorway, smashing it off its hinges, and went down the stairs as they pulled one another's hairs as hard as they could.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!"

"I'll show you crazy in a minute!"

"You've already gone past the point of no return you whore!"

"Don't ever call me a whore! That's what you are! Literally, that's your job as a stupid baka Fallen Angel!"

They ended up flying through the hall, and stopped outside of a cell as they wrestled for dominance.

The person in the cell itself was Makoto.

He was surprised by what he was seeing before him right now.

"W-What the hell…?"

He didn't get an answer as the Loli girl slapped Kalawarner in the face, and sent her down to the ground. She then got on top of Kalawarner, and put her knuckles to Kalawarner's temples, rubbing harshly.

"Crazy! Crazy! Crazy! Crazy!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggggh! You stinking slut!"

Kalawarner slapped the girl hard enough to push her off Kalawarner, and then she returned the favour by grabbing her hair, giving it a hard yank.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Not my hair!"

The Loli girl grabbed the long blue hair of Kalawarner's, and gave it a hard yank.

"Get off my hair!"

"You get off mine first!"

"Never! I'm going to rescue Makoto-kun!"

"I'm rescuing him because I'm his Princess! And his best friend! So take that!"

"Hah! Princess of slut city yeah!"

"Slut!? You are the biggest one ever you tramp!"

Makoto watched as they hit one another back and forth.

They continued for a minute or so, before Makoto cleared his throat.

"HEY!" They instantly stopped fighting at his tone, and looked towards him with sheepish smiles. "Can one of you explain what the hell is going on? And, who the heck are you blonde girl? I've never met you…have I? Though you seem familiar…who are you?"

Kalawarner and the blonde haired girl pushed away from one another, and stood together as they looked at Makoto in the light barred cage, though both had dark intentions for the other one that was near them.

"I've come here to recuse you, Makoto-kun."

Kalawarner said it while placing a hand to her breast.

The Loli girl snorted, then turned her attention towards Makoto, ignoring the glare from Kalawarner.

"I'VE come to save you, Makoto-kun. Don't worry, it's just me. You know me, right? Eeh, I look a little different than what you usually know me as, but it's still me, your best friend ever who always looks out for you."

Makoto looked deeply at her, and was trying to think of where she had appeared before.

"I'm sorry, but my best friend is Lucy-chan, and you're not…well, you do resemble her a lot, though your eyes are red, and your hair is longer, and your skin is…well, very beautiful actually, and you're…you're not Lucy-chan, are you?"

The girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, Makoto's eyes widening when he came to the realization on his own, but she still explained anyway.

"Well…yes, and no…mostly yes, and not no, so yeah~ I'm Lucy…erm, here!" The girl clicked her fingers, and her form changed into Lucy, visibly shocking Makoto, and the girl looked hurt as she changed back to her supposed real form. "Look…erm, I'm so sorry that I deceived you like this…"

"S-So…y-you're Lucy-chan…p-prove it."

He just wanted something, just one thing that would prove she's the real one.

Something that told him that she was the legit deal. Something that made him realize that she was the real Lucy, and not some girl that was pretending to be her to get him to lower his guard, or something similar like that.

"Prove it…hmmmm, okay. You've been crushing on Kiba-senpai since the beginning of school."

"Nice try, but anyone can find that out with some research."

The girl couldn't deny that, so said something shocking.

"You like RPG's as a way of life for you, and love titles such as Star Ocean, Final Fantasy, and so on and so forth. Dating sims are something that you like because you secretly like romancing the girls, but don't like admitting it, though you aren't opposed to playing H games either, like when we both played that one H game where that Onee-sama type was romancing a Shota, and you said "Uuuu, that could be me and Yumi-senpai one day~" as you blushed brightly, and then gave me a hug. You cried when Aerith from Final Fantasy died and swore vengeance against Sephiroth for that even though he's like one of your fav characters from that franchise, and Aerith being someone you even call Aerith-sama."

"You cried when a game character died?"

Makoto shot a dark look towards Kalawarner who zipped her mouth closed.

"I was young when it happened, and I felt sad...I leveled her up a lot damn it...I didn't know she died...she was adorable..."

The girl then continued as Kalawarner sweatdropped.

"You, have a thing for older women because they are able to help you experience new and different things, yet have a penchant for cute Loli girls that you can also dote on and cuddle tightly as they sit on your lap, well gives me a good chance too."

"What?"

The girl shook her head and continued.

"Though you'd never admit it openly, you have a thing for girls breasts too. But, unlike Ise-senpai, you like all sizes, and you also told me deep secrets about yourself like, you're always worried on what others think of you because of your different coloured eyes. And you feel a certain inadequacy because you're not the real child of Hyoudou's, and try your best to impress them so they don't throw you away, though even you realize how stupid that is, and wouldn't do that, but feelings and other things in media have influenced you to try your hardest anyway in a way to prove to yourself that you're really someone, something that matters in this world, and not someone your real parents discarded because you think they might not really love-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Makoto cut her off as he looked towards her. "S-So…you're Lucy-chan…b-but, not really…so, she doesn't exist…?"

"Well, I am Lucy. Everything about her is genuine. I was her, and she is me. We're the same person. Don't you remember the first day we met? How, arrogant I was, and thought everyone was beneath me in status, even though my own status is crap anyway from where I am from. But, you changed that! You, changed me for the better! By becoming friends with you, I grew to be a better person! My friendship, was never a lie! But look at me! I'm not exactly human looking, am I!? Would you really have been friends with me if I looked like this?!"

"You don't look much different from Lucy. Your skin is whiter, and your eyes are red, and you've got pointy ears, and slightly longer hair, with it being a paler colour. Why would you think that I'm that shallow I would care what you look like? You're cute, no matter if you're Lucy or…what is your name? Are you even called Lucy?"

"No…my name is Elmenhilde Karnstein, Elmen for short."

The newly named Elmenhilde, or Elmen for short, just made Makoto feel more confused than ever.

"Oh, Elmen-chan then, is it?"

Elmen nodded her head as Kalawarner just rolled her eyes, not really that bothered by what was going on. Though, her eyes did go over Makoto's less than stellar form, and saw how he was practically naked, with his clothes literally hanging off him with really nothing really keeping his outfit together.

"That's right…I'm sorry, I deceived you…I didn't mean to do something like that…I never…once becoming friends with you…I almost let it slip so many times that I'm a Vampire, and wanted to just tell you that…because of how you are…a-and I understand that if you d-don't want to be friends with me…"

Elmen's eyes began becoming teary as Makoto looked saddened that his friend was becoming sadder. Even though he didn't understand this, he didn't like seeing her like this, and pointed to the bars.

"Can I get out now?"

Kalawarner stepped forward confidently, and summoned a light sword.

With swift movements, she cut through the bars of light, releasing his body.

Makoto walked out of the cage he was in, and then hugged Elmen's body towards his own. She gasped, and looked up to him as she continued shedding tears. Makoto put a hand under her eyes, and wiped her eyes softly.

"Don't cry Lucy…Elmen-chan, you don't have to cry now."

"B-But, I was…a-and then I…b-but I was horrible to you…I didn't even tell you my real name, and now you hate me forever…"

"I don't hate you…you're still my friend, right?"

"Of course! That wasn't ever a lie!"

Elmen said it with such passion that Makoto believed her. She had her reasons, and while he still wasn't sure where that left them, he was sure that they were still friends, no matter what was going on.

"But, I don't get…why did you have a different name?"

"People might've recognized my name. I'm a freaking Vampire that attends a Devils school, and Vampire's and Devils aren't known to have the best kind of relationship with one another. Well, I mean Dhampir really, but you get the idea…"

"Y-You're a Vampire!? L-Like "I want to suck your blood~!" type of Vampire!?"

"I guess…yeah, I suppose that I am a Vampire, like that. Though, I can live off just once every ten or so days of blood. And no, I don't go around just kidnapping people to drink them, I order it from a special vender. But, I can eat normal food too."

"Right…then, Elmen-chan is a Vampire, and she's also Lucy-chan too…r-right, okay…I guess…erm, what happens now…? I mean, are you going to school like that now, or are you going to drop out of school or, what's going on with that?"

Even Elmen didn't know how to answer that, and just stared at him with her bright red eyes. His own eyes met with hers, and danced with feelings. Her hands ran across his arms, and his hands ran down her back as they continued hugging one another.

"I'll figure it out soon. For now, let's get out of here."

"No…I need to go and save Asia-san now…I can't leave her here, they are-"

"Going to take her Sacred Gear." Kalawarner said as she pointed towards the door. "Come on, we need to hurry before Raynare succeeds."

Elmen took a step forward and pointed at Makoto.

"He's in no condition to go forwards! He can barely walk, never mind anything else! We've got to get out of here before anything else comes! A-And, I'm not like that much of a good fighter anyway, more like support, and I can't really…w-well, I'm not a coward anyway!"

"Yeah, and tell him that too. It won't stop him anyway. He's going to go regardless of if we say something or not, we're going to have to go with him, aren't we? If we go together, we have a better chance at rescuing the nun, than if he went alone."

Makoto placed a hand on Elmen's trembling shoulder, and showed his kind smile.

"Don't worry about me, I've got to go and save Asia-san now. She needs to be recused, so let's go together, okay? Since you're a Vampire, I'm a Devil, and Kalawarner is a Fallen Angel. I think that's a ragtag group, but if we work together then we can save her."

Elmen wasn't sure and still trembled.

"But, there's a high risk you could die…"

"I know that, but don't worry about me."

Elmen didn't like it, but she nodded regardless.

"You're so stubborn, but I guess this is what it means to be friends with you. Alright, let's go together."

Nodding at one another, Makoto, Elmen, and Kalawarner all walked out together, to go and save Asia herself.

* * *

By the time that the gang arrived, the sky was blanketed in darkness, but none of them actually had a worry since they all could see in the darkness. The Church was in front of them, and they hid themselves while sticking to the shadows.

The Gremory group had arrived along with Sona, Mittelt and Millicas, are examining the Church from a place where they can see it. There is no one entering or exiting the Church. But the closer they got to the Church, the stronger they started to have a bad feeling.

"So, this is the place that they are going to be?"

When Ise ask her, Yumi says this.

"From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside. More than one, actually. I am sensing two powerful enemies inside, along with some scattered outside."

"So the enemy's boss is inside."

Mittelt nodded, and sighed openly as she displayed a map.

"Here, look at this map."

Mittelt spread out the map of the building on the road. The map of the Church, and different places that they can go.

"So, where are they keeping Hyoudou-kun?"

Sona asked, Mittelt nodded, and drew her finger across the dormitory.

"Below the dormitory, there is an opening on the left hand side, which has doors that lead down right towards the dungeons. Though, you can get to it from the sanctuary too, but knowing Raynare, she's outfitted it with different types of enemies. So, the best bet would to be sneak in this way."

"I agree." Sona spoke, as she pointed towards the sanctuary. "Though, I think that we should create a diversion here. Tsubaki, and the others are dealing with the enemies behind us, and there no doubt will also expect us to go right towards the sanctuary, so let us surprise them with that too. And if, Hyoudou-kun isn't in the dungeons and is getting his Sacred Gear extracted, then the best bet would to go for this area too, since this is something Fallen Angels detest."

Ise had a confused face.

"But, why would they do it there?"

Mittelt largely sighed, as she stretched her arms upwards.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes us satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because we loved God, because we were rejected by God, we purposely cast 'evil' spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred. And, that's where the Sacred Gear extraction is going to be held."

As she explained, Ise didn't look exactly pleased.

Seeing that, Mittelt crossed her eyes on him.

"What's wrong with you exactly?"

"It just seems like a mockery to do something like that."

"Tch, if you've got a problem with me then why don't you get to…whatever, I don't even care at this point. You might think Fallen Angels are bad, but there are bad Devils too. And bad other creatures. Always people assume that we're the bad ones, when there are way worse people than us out there. So, don't be so judgemental."

In certainly ways, it did sound like she was speaking sense.

Though Ise wouldn't admit it out loud either. He wasn't going to admit that a Fallen Angel was right in this situation.

Millicas then coughed into her hand.

"Also, Mittelt-san. Didn't you mention that around the back, there would be some dangerous enemies there, too?"

The blonde Loli clicked her fingers together as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"That's right, I did say something like that. You're right, behind the Church, there are several low ranked Fallen Angels. Though they are low ranked, they could be dangerous if we're caught in this on time, and we're already weakened, they could be dangerous. You want the minimal casualties, right? Then, I'd suggest sending the big guns to deal with them, only because there is a sheer number of them that you don't want to mess with."

It made the most sense.

What Mittelt was saying, it did make sense after all.

Hearing all of this, Sona pushed her glasses up her face.

"The safest bet would be for Hyoudou-san, Koneko-san and Kiba-san to go towards the sanctuary to create the diversion. Rias, myself, and Akeno will go around the back to deal with the enemies there. Finally, Mittelt-san, you go with Millicas-san towards the dormitory and show her the hidden passageway."

[Right!]

All but Yumi looked sure about that plan.

"Erm, I'd rather go with Millicas-sama, and Mittelt-san. I mean, is it safe to leave the Fallen Angel along with Millicas-sama?"

Mittelt looked offended, but Millicas just twirled her hair.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. And, Yumi-nee, you don't have to worry about Makoto-san. I won't allow anything to happen to him."

Yumi's face fell slightly, but understood why what happened.

"Right…please, if you find him, make sure that he will be okay…okay Millicas-sama?"

Millicas put on her best smile, and thumbed up Yumi.

"Don't worry! I will make sure that she is going to be safe! He'll be protected by me! I'll definitely save him if something happens!"

Yumi nodded, and then had to accept it.

Though she was worried about Makoto himself, he still had her reassurance that nothing was going to happen to Makoto. Millicas was strong after all, and he wasn't going to die either…she was going to make sure that nothing happened to him.

"By the way, Kaichou. Is Makoto's Master coming?"

When Ise asked that, Sona put a hand dramatically on her forehead.

"Let's just say that she'll be coming here soon."

"A-And, why do you sound scared right now?"

The girl actually released a small giggle, a very nervous giggle at the same time.

"Sona? Ise's right, what happened?"

Sona put a hand to her forehead, and then explained what happened.

* * *

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPED?!"_

 _Sona had to wince as she stared at the hologram that was before her, which was that of Serafall._

 _After explaining what happened, Serafall screamed, and screamed, and wouldn't stop._

" _Onee-sama, please…"_

 _Serafall's wet eyes fell upon Sona who felt like crying herself._

" _You don't understand Sona-chan! I asked you kept him safe! I was going to come back tomorrow, and now my dear Ma-tan has been kidnapped by stupid Fallen Angels!? Ugggh! I bet Gabriel has something to do with this!"_

" _B-But Gabriel-sama isn't a Fallen Angel."_

 _Sona tried to calm down her elder sister, but Serafall was in a rage right now, and it wasn't so easy to calm her down either._

" _She's that twisted she'd do this to personally hurt me. But, my Ma-tan has been kidnapped! What else has happened to him while I've been away?! Sona-chan, what have you been doing with my Ma-tan exactly!? I need to come and rescue him immediately, and cuddle him tightly, and hug him even more than ever!"_

" _Onee-sama, that isn't necessary, Rias and I would be able too…"_

 _Trying to calm down Serafall didn't work who pointed towards Sona._

" _He was kidnapped on your watch Sona-chan! You know that I love you but Ma-tan is my most important Queen! He can't be dead! And now, he's going to be hurt by those baka Fallen Angels who want to hurt my precious Ma-tan! Uuuuuuuuu! Someone has to be punished for this! Sona-chan, or Rias-chan! Or both! I asked this as a personal favour where I was going to repay it, but now my Ma-tan has been hurt more than ever, and I am worried he is going to die too! I love my Ma-tan! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

 _Sona looked like she had the fear of…Maou-sama scared into her, drilling into her soul._

* * *

Once she finished explaining what happened, everyone looked afraid, besides Ise who didn't know any better. Sona and Rias in particular looked as if they were going to die. It wasn't even funny. Both had white sheets for faces. They, looked as if death was certain, and they weren't going to recover from this.

"Sona, I'm scared what's going to happen to us."

Rias darted her eyebrows firmly upwards, as Sona nodded her head.

"That's right, it is very scary. Especially the pair of us…"

"I know. B-But, we have to prove to her that we can save him…"

"Ara Buchou, it seems like you're frightened all of a sudden?"

Akeno had to release a small teasing face, which didn't go over well with Rias, who paled even more at the thoughts running around in her head right now. Ise himself didn't know why they were worried, because he didn't know what they knew about Serafall.

"Because it is something like that! Akeno! She is Serafall-sama! D-Don't you even realize how scary that is!? I am scared Akeno! I'm seriously frightened and I don't know what's going to happen to me! Please don't allow anything to happen to me! Please don't do anything like that!"

Rias was uncharacteristically frightened.

"Buchou, what's going on? Why are you scared?"

Since he didn't know, Ise was the one who raised the question with her.

Rias felt tears tug in the corner of her eyes.

"Please don't allow anything to happen to me, Ise. I mean, I'm not a bad person, right? You like me, yes? You don't despise me or anything, right? I've never been that bad of a Master, and friend, right? T-Tell me if I have…"

"N-No! Buchou is the best!"

Rias had relieved tears flowing from her eyes as she hugged onto Ise tightly. His face flashed several shades of red as her large breasts pressed against him.

"T-Thank you Ise, really. Thank you very much Ise."

Hearing what she was saying, Ise just patted her back.

In a small way, Sona wished she had someone to do that with right now, but she didn't.

Millicas and the others just watched on and then, Mittelt stomped on the ground impatiently.

"Hello, are we going or what?"

"Alright, you bitch. Calm down."

Rias spoke with an annoyed face.

"Don't call me a bitch!"

No one listened to Mittelt, as they all stood upwards.

They all look at each other in front of the Church while the moonlight lit our face, and then they nod to each other.

They were all set now!

The plan was in motion, and everything was already set. They were going to do something together, and that was, rescue Makoto before he died! He, wasn't going to die on their watch! Ise, Yumi, and Koneko went towards the sanctuary, as Millicas, and Mittelt went towards the hidden entrance, and finally, Rias, Sona, and Akeno set off towards the back to deal with the enemies.

* * *

With Yumi, Ise, and Koneko, they went all the way towards the door, open the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary.

There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

The statue of the person on the cross. It has its head destroyed. It really did look like a creepy site.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

Seeing his face, everyone became disgusted.

"Meeting for the first time! So, this is the person that I was going to meet? Are you related to Makoto-kyun by chance? I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Freed, lovely to make your acquaintance."

He sure has a weird smile like always, even though Ise, and the others hadn't met him before.

"Oi! Where is my Otouto?!"

Ise yelled as his killing intent raised.

Koneko also had some, but Yumi's was the most self evident of the three, on how pissed off they actually were.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before, and I can't have you be that one too! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But your fucking Otouto-chan really did wound me and my adorable pride too~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now.

He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

The blade of light appears. Either of the weapons is dangerous, one was dangerous for cutting, and the gun was also dangerous because it carried light bullets, the famed power that was very poisonous and could kill them with a single shot.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan and Makoto-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-sama's are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils and a little fucker who thought that it was alright to just fight me! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die! And what that Makoto-tan did to me!? He should suffer for all eternity!"

"Hey! Where is Makoto!? And this Asia-san too!"

Ise yelled right at him as he wagged his finger strongly, and wanted to show how pissed off he really was right now.

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual. One of them is there, but I won't say which one that it is~ You'll have to find out on your own. But hot damn! Are you going to be able to get by me sweet young Onii-chan?!"

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.

He either didn't care that they would be able to get passed, or he really just didn't want to stop them. Either way, Ise wasn't going to hang around, and put his arm forward, which also glowed red too.

"Sacred Gear!"

Synchronized with his shout, a red gauntlet appears on his left arm.

Yumi draws her sword from the sheath and Koneko is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than her, Ise was more shocked than ever, even though he had seen her lift up a monster beforehand, he was just shocked at the girls overwhelming strength.

"…Get smashed."

Koneko throws the pews at the Priest while showing a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

The Priest did a small dance and cut the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair that is cut in half hits the ground.

"There."

Yumi saw her opportunity to attack, so swiftly moved forward faster than Ise could see.

There are sparks between Yumi's sword and the Priest's blade of light. Though it wasn't made of metal, the sounds coming off the blades sounded as if the blade of light actually was a sword of steel. It was impressive to say the least.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Yumi dodges the soundless bullets with her legs which she is proud of, while continuing to attack her enemy. Yumi, who is dodging all of the Priest's attacks, is amazing. But the Priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil.

Yumi and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then, since you've kidnapped my Makoto-kun. So, eat this."

Low pitched voice. Neither Koneko or Ise could believe it's Yumi's voice because it has some intensity in it.

Then, some black stuff comes out of Yumi's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword. Darkness. The darkness covers the sword. No, it's more like the darkness is shaping into Yumi's sword.

The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The Priest seems confused as did Ise, but Koneko understood what this was.

"Holy-Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

Ise was shocked beyond belief.

He didn't think that Yumi would be one too. He just presumed that she was a normal sword wielder. But now that she had a sword that was a Sacred Gear, Ise had to wonder what the Sacred Gear actually did.

The Priest's blade of light is completely devoured by Yumi's sword, and it can't maintain its shape after having the lights devoured.

" _Now! This is my chance!_ " Ise thought to himself as he went straight at Freed. "Sacred Gear! Activate!"

[Boost!]

A sound comes out from the jewel and the power flows into Ise's body.

The priest becomes aware of Ise, and had a sinister smile on his greedy lips.

"I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!"

He points his gun that is loaded with bullets of light at him. The bullet is shot without making any sound.

"Promotion, Rook!"

The bullet of light didn't pierce through him, and instead returns to nothing. If it had been a spear of light, then Ise's promotion wouldn't of saved him. But, this was a bullet of light, and it wasn't able to hold a candle to the promotion, and due to Ise raising his power level by double, it also helped him too.

"Promotion!? A Pawn!?"

The Priest seems to be in shock.

"Yeah, I'm a Pawn! The Pawn who is going to bash you! The traits of a Rook! Unreal defence and-!" Ise's left fist hit the Priest's face. That's what he thought, but he felt something hard on his fist. Even so, he punched as hard as he could. The Priest gets pushed far back. "Ridiculous attack strength."

Ise laughed while breathing hard.

The Priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground.

His right cheek is swollen.

"Just that? I promoted to Rook, but looks like I still don't have Koneko-chan's attacking power."

Ise felt regret that he wasn't able to use the same power that Koneko had to his full effects.

However, Ise's estimations were wrong when he saw something. Looking carefully, his handle only sword is smashed up. It was easy to understand that he used it as a shield. But, he did have a faster reaction time than Ise and the others gave him credit for.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me… Don't fuck with me." The Priest makes a howl which makes the Devils ears hurt. "Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle.

But the three of them, Ise, Yumi, and Koneko-chan, surround the Priest.

The Priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor.

Instantly, their eyes are blinded with a shining light. It was a smokescreen type of attack, and blinded their eyes.

When their eyes healed, Yumi and the others looked around but the Priest is gone.

Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you, and your Otouto-chan too. So I will definitely kill you both. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? And I cannot stand some Shota-chan that thinks he can mess up the plans by trying his best to fight against us and the best Fallen Angel-sama's ever. Then, bye-bye."

When their eyes are healed completely, they looked around again, but the Priest has vanished without leaving a trace.

He escaped. He even left some parting words.

Yumi, Koneko and Ise nod at each other and went towards the altar's hidden stairs. However, just before they could go, a door opens to the side, and it reveals…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a revelation this chapter! Lucy, was actually Elmenhilde all along! How she came to be at Kuoh, and all that other good stuff will be revealed in time. For now, it is safe to say that Elmen is gonna be in his harem too, which shows why Lucy wasn't displayed. So, for those who guessed it was Elmen with some clues I left in previous chapters, well done! For those who didn't, it's been revealed now so no worries! But, wow. Elmen and Kalawarner really went for it, didn't they? And managed to rescue Makoto as he tried desperately to get out, showing his growth with taking the evil Strays lives to get out of there, even his bird forming different shapes for him to use, and now the gang have arrived to help them!**

 **Next chapter is gonna be the big fight scenes between Raynare vs Ise, and Makoto vs Dohnaseek! And also the ending of the arc too! Until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	10. My friend part two

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; Well, he is pretty mad yeah, it is his little brother after all. Yup, as long as he can imagine it, and wills for it, it can turn into any shape he desires. Hehe, we'll have to read, and see what's gonna happen with the young boys, huh.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Well, Makoto isn't going to take things, he's gonna try his best to fight. It will indeed, at least Makoto since something's happen, and then...well, we'll have to wait, and see. I'm surprised so few people knew or suspected it was her, since I thought I left major clues about it. I'm not done with it at all, it will be updated when it is. Eh, I dunno yet~ He's developing his own way of fighting anyway~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad you liked it! They have been through some drama, and more in this chapter too, they do go through quite a few things in their lives. Well, she's not going to be happy about it, I can tell you that. And cool suggestions~ Thanks for making them~**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Here we go indeed! Hehe, well, I guess I hid it quite well then~ They have been bonding, oddly while in a cell, but that also gives Makoto more of a reason as to why he wants to save her. I'm glad that you liked it, I wanted to display things like that. You're right, he does have every right to be upset. But never insult Loli's in front of Loli's, bad things will happen. Hehe, I originally wasn't going to put it in, but then as I was writing, it just came to me more and more, so I decided to put it in, I'm glad that it was well received. They surely do have to watch their backs. Yeah, I'm glad you liked it~ Shows Makoto is willing to kill now, as of chapter two when he was very upset about it, showing that it is okay if it is for someone who he cares about, and with people that are evil. Mittlet was quite fun to write during those scenes. I had to do it, partly because I couldn't fit everything I wanted to in that chapter, and cliffhangers, as long as they aren't done all the time, are pretty good tools~ After the fight with Dohnaseek, you'll see why Makoto simply can't fight Raynare, but he does get his own back on her, which is shown in this chapter. And thanks!**

 **gundam 09; She was indeed~ Surprising more people didn't guess it actually, but it has been revealed now so I guess it doesn't matter all that much~**

 **Nivek Beldo; They surely aren't happy about it, but why I wonder? It should've but now it has happened, he brought over some points that needed to be addressed. He really shouldn't have mocked Loli's, in front of Loli's, it isn't something that you can do and get away with either. That's Ise for you, a pair of breasts can distract him like there's no tomorrow, for most of the time anyway. It was necessary, it laid down on the table all of the unfair treatment he has been going through, and what he could be going through in the future. Yumi made some good points too, and then Mittelt came to show them the way, sort of~ They surely did bond, and also gives more of an impact to the story as well. Raynare surely does have a knack for ruining such things doesn't she? He should do, but also he shouldn't of been made to work to the point of past exhaustion too, a middleground should've been found too. He could've beaten her, maybe, but he was blindsided. But, he'll get his victory yet. Exactly, he's got a cool (no pun intended) Sacred Gear. Well, I did place it in their for a reason so yeah, glad ya found those little hints~ But still, managed to surprise quite a few people with the revelation and such~ Hehe, the girls had their cat fight indeed~ There will be something between the two of them at least. They have gone on their mission, lets hope they can make it in time! And thanks! Actually, I would have to disagree with the Rossweisse thing. Ise and Rossweisse...I can't even name three vols in canon they actually did bond. The only time I can truly think of was in vol 17, 12 vols after she was introduced. Before that, they really didn't talk all that much. It's the same with Koneko, they rarely bond with one another, seems the Rook's of Gremory really didn't get much development in the love department. Eeh, I dunno yet, and I dunno who either.**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks!**

 **zeon480; Cool! Free time is always a good thing~ Aah, lack of sleep, I know what that is like, it is never fun at all, truly does suck huh. But thanks regardless!**

 **Anime PJ; And that's, been twoish months of build up! From chapter one, till the last chapter, it has been fun seeing people trying to figure out who Lucy actually was, and now she has been discovered to be Elmen, it is gonna be fun where we go from here. Hehe, it shows his growth from chapter one, till now, especially with the killing thing. That would be a good thing to say, he may or may not say it in this chapter~ Serafall ain't happy at all, let's see where that goes~**

 **hellspam; I'm glad that you liked it! Hehe, I honestly expected more people to have guessed it was her, but I suppose I hid it quite well, which I did want, so I can't complain really~ The fights are gonna be quite something, I can say that~ He will eventually begin naming them, and they might do different things, we'll have to wait, and see~ Elmen joining the peerage. If not Serafall's, she can be considered to join Makoto's future one. I could see Ravel trading herself over to be near Makoto more once she falls for him. Actually, I have thought about that yeah, I mean she is a High Class Devil too, and she could've had a peerage, can't remember if it was ever stated why she didn't do that, but yeah I have thought about it before, and it would be fun to explore how it would go down with Ravel as the Master.**

 **Vizard Issei; It truly was, Makoto wrecked their stuff, before he was suckerpunched by a Fallen Angel, but he's gonna get his own back on him in this chapter. Exactly, he doesn't want to do it, but knows that he has to do it to protect. Berserk...well, they do get very angry at what's been going on, and deal with it, in their own ways. It will be quite fun to explore, won't it~? A Mask huh, maybe it could be, we'll have to wait, and see about that~**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Hehe, those are some cool nicknames for them, and yeah, I could see it being like that. Yumi surely showed that she wasn't messing around this time. Millicas vs Yumi...I dunno how that would play out, but would be fun to see it in action at some point in the story huh.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; I'm happy that you like it! He was willing to sacrifice himself for her, just shows how much he truly does like her. No, it was Lucy indeed~ And here's what happens next~**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, they were good! She was indeed, there were some past chapter hints, within the convo's that they had together, and some other places too. Eh, can I ask why you don't like it? It isn't going to impact the story much, with the exception that she can, go out in sunlight now. They had their funny little cat fight, it was fun to write~ They are gonna bond in a weird, yet cool way, I'd say. It can do, and I suppose in a way it could be seen like that. And thanks!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Guest 1; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He's truly learning the hard way huh. His imagination is boundless, something that I find fitting for Makoto actually. Lucy is Elmen, wonder if anyone else thought about that~? She did indeed, Makoto isn't a machine, and he certainly isn't Grayfia, they have expected too much too soon from him. And yeah, it shows that he really did feel all alone, he couldn't turn to anyone for help, and had to do things on his own. He probably would've she certainly let her guard down around him at least. They'll be fighting their own personal battles, with some interesting results~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Glad that you did like it! I'm surprised that she is, but I am glad that she's well received too~ And indeed, she isn't arrogant, as she even said in the past, and this chapter too, even going as far as to say Makoto changed her. I get it indeed~ It is evolving, and is going to do some pretty cool (no pun intended) stuff~ I think he has a little sense of humour, yeah. Or, maybe I'm just saying this to throw you off the scent, and you're dead on. Or, alternatively, this person isn't anything to do with the Evil Dragon at all. I will try, thanks!**

 **Guest 2; Second choice is pretty good too~ I'm glad, Elmen is going to be a big part of Makoto's life, and his development too. Elmen doing that would be awesome, I can only imagine how good it would be for her to do something like that. Well, he'll be more open to it, shown in this chapter somewhat too. If he has to protect, or if it is someone truly evil, then he'll know that he will have to kill. Just wait until the Diodora stuff comes around, I've got ideas~ That's all I can say for now~ Well, if he is, then it will be interesting to say the least~**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Glad you liked it! They surely will be doing that!**

 **Koneko; Yeah, probably in the future I can see it happening yeah. I suppose the Oc could be something like that. And that sounds good to me!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I'll possibly do something like that in the future. It would be fun to do.**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thanks! We surely did! Yup clues have been planted throughout the story about her identity, but it has now been confirmed! They did indeed have a convo about something like that, I believe it was chapter 4 when they did have that. Serafall is very unhappy right now, and it will show in this chapter. I'm glad that you liked it, and also showed the bond between them two. Princess...she's just amazing, can't deny that. He does indeed, it's a wonder that he goes for as long as he does in this chapter. No worries~ Any is better than nothing~ And thanks!**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My friend part two**

"Geez, do you have to push me like that?"

Mittelt asked as she, and Millicas walked towards the closest place that was going to bring them down to the dungeon area.

"I didn't touch you though."

She defended, showing a displeased face that Mittelt would accuse her of pushing her.

"Yeah, just keep the hands were I can see them, alright then? Because, I don't think that you should be able to do something like that with me. I mean, I am a good, and honest girl with a lovely future before her."

Millicas rolled her eyes as she continued walking.

"If that's what you say, then it has to be true."

"Shut up! I mean, why did they even send you alone anyway?! You don't look very capable to me!"

That's how Mittelt honestly felt, she even had eyes on that showed that she wasn't going to be taking anything like crap today.

"Well, maybe I will surprise you."

"Not likely."

Mittelt brushed off the notion that Millicas might actually be a strong girl.

She just didn't see it. She didn't see Millicas being worth much in a fight, despite feeling her power from before too.

"Why do you really want to help Makoto-san?"

"Didn't we cover this before?"

Mittelt dodged the question expertly, but Millicas shook her head, showing a face that wasn't that of a good kind of face either.

"No, we didn't. You avoided the question, and didn't say anything else about it. That's something that you didn't talk about. I was just wondering, why you chose to do it like this, why did you come to use, and try and save Makoto-san exactly?"

Millicas couldn't let it go, she needed to know what was going on with that.

Since it was Makoto, someone she had grown fond of, she couldn't let it go.

"B-Because, I just want too! I said that we chose to side with you! Why do you keep thinking that it is something terrible!? I'm only doing my best right now for this! I only wanted to become a better Fallen Angel, but even I can't do that right now, can I?! It isn't fair, damn it!"

Millicas listened to her silently, then gave her a comforting pat on the back.

"It seems like you've been going through something's, haven't you?"

"W-Well…at least, someone thought sparing my life wouldn't be too bad. They did save me after all, I think that would be good, don't you think? I, did try my best, and it probably wasn't good enough in the end. Everything that I do, it just doesn't seem good enough."

"So, you want to prove yourself or something like that, yes?"

Mittelt's face turns red as she nods to herself.

Seeing that, Millicas could understand slightly on what she was trying to do. It did make sense to her anyway.

"Mittelt-sama! There you are!"

As they neared the entrance, some strays came out, and saw Mittelt.

Mittelt wore a passive look on her face, and just stared with indifference.

"Hmph, move out of the way, I'm going to the dungeon."

The strays were about to nod their heads, when they saw Millicas, and withdrew some blades.

"You're with a Devil…"

"So, the rumours are true after all…you've sided with the Devils, then?"

"I…" Mittelt felt hesitant on how to say it. "Well, this Devil is just…hmph, no point lying about it now. It is true, I am working with this Devil now. And, you're gonna have to move or I am going to get physical with you."

Mittelt was confident, but then the enemies came towards her.

"Stupid whore!"

"Whore of the Devils!"

"We'll kill you!"

They went for Mittelt who was stood there with wide eyes, but then Millicas came in and made her POD come forth, releasing a wide arching blast. The power was magnificent and washed over the enemies before her, taking them out without a trace.

Mittelt was stood there, dumbfounded as Millicas strolled forward with her hands behind her back adorably.

"So, what's going on here!? T-That's something…y-you just did something like that!?"

Millicas tilted his head to the side cutely.

"I don't know what you expected me to do. They were attacking you, I stopped them. That's all it was really."

She just nodded dumbfoundedly as she walked forward with Millicas. They were, on a mission after all, and she wasn't going to mess with Millicas anymore, she was quote the strong girl, she realized that now.

* * *

Makoto, Elmenhilde, and Kalawarner all walked up the stairs together.

Since it was a time where they couldn't dawdle around, Makoto and the others hurried.

But Makoto himself was just looking at Elmen.

He couldn't stop.

Everything he thought he knew about Lucy, was now different. She was a Vampire now, which made sense…he didn't know how that made sense. To his new world, he guessed that he didn't know what sense it made.

"Geez, if you keep staring at me like that Makoto-kun I might actually begin to blush."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just I am attempting to wrap my head around the whole Vampire thing, and all that."

"I'm still me, I'm not that much different."

"But still, it's weird knowing that I was best friends with a Vampire. Geez, is anything in my life normal? Haha, I was worried that telling you…" He suddenly stopped when he gripped his side. "Aaah…"

"Makoto-kun? What's wrong?"

She asked as she saw him wincing in pain. Seeing that, she lifted up his tattered shirt, and saw bruises upon bruises on his torso. Some were even turning a shade of colour that Elmen didn't like. And she could see that something was wrong.

"I think…something is broken in my stomach…or ribs or something. Dohnaseek and Raynare beat me before, kicking me with light and shit like that. It, hurts a lot. It hurts so much that I am being blinded in pain sometimes when I move. But, I can't stop now, I have to go and rescue Asia-san."

"I'm no doctor, but I think you could've broken a few ribs there. And maybe bruised your internal organs or something like that."

Kalawarner shrewdly observed, but Makoto just shook his head.

"Even if I have, I need to go and save Asia-san."

"Not at the cost of your own health."

Elmen said it sternly, but Makoto shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to be okay."

Elmen didn't like that, but she continued together with Kalawarner.

They went up some stairs, and found themselves in a large hall type area. It was clearly still underground though since there was no windows or anything like that.

But, they weren't alone.

"Welcome, Makoto, little blonde girl, and…oooh, Kalawarner is it? My, oh my. It seems like I've come across a fox in my henhouse."

"Fucking loser."

Dohnaseek didn't look pleased and made a spear of light in his hands. It's blue colour shined in the darkened area. Makoto readied himself while wincing, Kalawarner armed herself with a spear of light too, and finally, Elmenhilde…stood there with a clueless expression on her face.

"Erm, Makoto-kun. You know, I'm not good at the whole…"

She thrusts her fists forward with a meagre way of doing it.

"Swimming?"

To him, and even Kalawarner, it did look like she was swimming.

"No! I mean, fist fighting! I'm not good at it!"

"Oh…so, what can you do?"

"You make me sound useless…"

Elmenhilde had teary eyes, Makoto thrusting his hands outwards and shook them around strongly.

"No! You're not useless at all! Don't say such things! I-I mean, you have some powers, don't you?"

"I-I know a little magic, and some other things too…like, my Vampire powers, I know some magic's, but not that many to be honest…I can turn into bats, use mist as a barrier, and to search for enemies, and I can also control shadows, and darkness, though not that very well…"

"Useless."

Elmen face faulted, and then glared harshly at Kalawarner.

"Shut up you! Don't say something like that to me! What can you contribute anyway?! Ooh! I can throw around spears of light! That's going to be useful, not!"

Kalawarner snickered, and put her hand forward.

"Seems like you aren't going to be much use. Well, I will just have to show how worthy I am to stand beside Makoto-kun."

"Worthy? I'm more worthy than you are!"

"Yeah, and what planet are you from bitch!?"

"Uuuuu! Are we gonna go!? Because I will take-"

"Hey! We're fighting an enemy here! Whatever it is between you, can you stop until we fight the enemy before us?!"

Both Elmen and Kalawarner stopped their actions, and nodded their heads.

""You're right. Sorry, but I'm still better suited than her.""

Elmen and Kalawarner glared at one another, but stopped when Makoto tapped his foot on the ground.

"Sacred Gear!"

Makoto started right away, and made an ice bird appear on his shoulder. Thrusting out his hand, Makoto allowed the bird to change form, and it became a sword of ice. Makoto's eyes turned onto the man as did the others.

"Alright, then let's go you bastards!"

Dohnaseek threw his light spear right for Makoto. He gasped, and went to move, when Elmenhilde appeared before him, and put her hands forward.

"Defend!"

Using some magic, she made a defence circle, and defended against the spear of light.

"T-Thanks."

Elmen smiled, and had an achieving victory smile on her face.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, I will keep you safe from the enemies."

Kalawarner didn't like that, and had eyes of a sharp nature, ready to kill at any second.

"That's it! Dohnaseek, I'm coming for you!"

Raising up her spirits, the girl made a spear of pure light power, and rushed forward, slashing her sword again and again.

"Hah! Is this what you're supposed to do to me right now?! I don't think so you idiot!"

Dohnaseek made a sword of light too, and slashed it towards her own. Matching the blades attacks, they parried one another strongly, though the density of her own light was weaker than the opponents attacks.

"Alright then, I think it is time to do this! Time to release my own Sacred Gear!"

""Sacred Gear!?""

Makoto and Elmenhilde were shocked as Kalawarner's hands were coated with a strange aura.

"The reason why Mittelt, and I are often discriminated against is because, myself, and she aren't full Fallen Angels. We're, half breed, and myself, I have the abilities of a human too, and have the ability to summon a Sacred Gear, my Sacred Gear is also something to not be messed with either! So, taste my Sacred Gear!"

Kalawarner allowed the aura to travel towards her sword of light, and then she slashed it towards him. As soon as she did, Dohnaseek blocked with his sword, but then something weird occurred, and an explosion happened, smashing it against the attack, and then broke it apart, blowing back the enemy.

"Aaaaah! What the fuck?!"

Kalawarner bowed her head as she held her sword tightly.

"My Sacred Gear is also called Variant Detonation! I won't lose in terms of exploding abilities! Anything that my aura comes into contact with, will explode! So, don't mess with something like me! I won't allow it to happen!"

Elmen and Makoto looked at one another, then nodded to each other.

"That's pretty cool. Gotta admit that."

Makoto smiled out as the Fallen Angel looked on with unnerved eyes.

"That's it, I'm not going to be defeated by you bunch of shits!"

Dohnaseek raised his hands above his head, and created large spears of light. Makoto and Elmenhilde jumped back as did Kalawarner. Flicking his hands downwards, Makoto watched as the spears of light were released like bullets.

"Defend!"

Elmen made a barrier of defence to block all of the spears attacks.

However, the spears were very strong, and managed to wear down the barrier as time went on, and then finally, after Dohnaseek summoned a large spear of light, breaking through Elmen's barrier.

"Iyaaa!"

She released a cute cry but Makoto got in front of her with his sword.

"No! Freeze, my Sacred Gear!"

Slashing his ice sword, somewhat expertly, for him anyway, the sword and spear clashed against one another, and due to the freezing properties of the sword, the spear froze in mid-air, where Kalawarner smashed it with her sword of light, pissing off Dohnaseek more than the others thought would happen.

"We need to come up with a plan, Makoto-kun. No offence, but you cannot go all out, you can hardly move your body. We've got to think of something that can help us get out of this alive, you know what I mean?"

"I do know what you mean, and I do have a plan. This has to end quickly, and swiftly. We can't waste time here, so here's the plan…"

Makoto whispered the plan towards the pair of them.

The girls nodded and nodded as they heard the plan.

"Alright, have you got it!?"

""Yes!""

Responding immediately, Makoto rushed forward with his sword as Elmen held back, Kalawarner flying right next to him with her sword of light in her hands, and looked ready to fight right next to him.

"To think that little bitches are actually standing beside me like this. And Kalawarner, I knew you were a meaningless half breed, but it does seem like this is a good secret. Well, to have a Sacred Gear without my knowledge. That doesn't sound like you deserve it, honestly."

"Then come and take it from me!"

Kalawarner flew at him, and slashed right for his neck. But Dohnaseek pulled away from her, avoiding the slash.

"Try this!"

Makoto came from the side, and swung his sword of ice dryly. The Fallen Angel looked pissed, and brought out a light sword. Clashing together, Makoto commanded "Freeze!" which it did, freezing the spear of light easily.

"D-Damn you bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch!"

Makoto slashed through the frozen spear of light, and went for his body. But, before they could reach him, Dohnaseek pulled away. But, in that instance, Kalawarner managed to come towards him, and slash his cheek, and an explosion happened.

"Aaaagh!"

Dohanseek's face erupted with blood from the slash, and he was forced backwards. Makoto took this time to stab forward for his chest. Dohnaseek's eyes changed and he made a defencive circle to stop Makoto from penetrating the mans body.

"Makoto-kun, back away, I will blow it up!"

Spinning her spear of light, Makoto pulled away as Kalawarner stabbed it forward. Though an explosion did happen, Makoto saw that the spear actually didn't break apart the barrier that he made.

"Hahahahahaha! Don't think that your Sacred Gear is gonna take me away from all of this! Even if you explode things, my barriers are strong! They are stronger than the little girl that's over…" He looked towards Elmenhilde, but she wasn't there anymore. "H-Hey! Where did she go!?"

"She's not your concern right now!"

Makoto smirked as he saw bats appear behind Dohnaseek, and slashed his sword forward. The barrier held strong, but the sword of ice also froze some of it.

"Right! You've got us to deal with too!"

Using that opportunity, Kalawarner swung her own spear, and created an explosion where the ice was, and due to the barrier itself freezing, she smashed it apart all together. Working together helped them overcome such things, and they went forward together, slashing together at the same time.

"You fucking pieces of shit!"

As he was going to pull away, he suddenly felt something grab the back of his head, and pull his neck to the side. Looking, he saw that it was Elmen who had latched onto him, and bared her fangs for the world to see.

"Vampire's, you see. They have this ability to absorb others powers through their blood. Fufu, I wonder what yours tastes like." Elmen bit into Dohnaseek's neck, and caused him to squeal out in pain, but then she spat it out like she was disgusted. "Ugh! Your blood tastes gross! Sick!"

Dohnaseek growled and jumped away just as Makoto and Kalawarner were going to slash at him. They stopped their swords just before they could hit the young girl, but she didn't say anything other than "Bleeh!" which wasn't a good sign.

"Y-You fucking bit me! You bitch!"

Elmenhilde shook her head, and hugged herself.

"Dirty blood, seriously. That was gross. But, either way, seems like you were bit."

"A-And, you're fucking nuts, you are!"

"Don't worry, you'll be beaten soon!"

Kalawarner put her hand forward, and shot off a spear of light that had her exploding aura around it. Dohnaseek gritted his teeth, and threw his own spear of light. Clashing together, the pair of them threw some more spears of light but all collided with one another.

"Change forms! Gun mode!"

Makoto spun his sword around, and slowly, it changed from an ice sword, to an ice gun. Using his hand, he pointed the gun towards the man and pulled the trigger, shooting off a condensed bullet of ice.

"Fu-Fuck you!"

Dohnaseek went to defect the attack, but it was too fast for him to deflect, and it ended up hitting him hard.

The blunt force of the ice bullet smashed against Dohnaseek, pushing him backwards.

"Try this!"

Elmen then put her hand forward, and summoned light. Makoto watched amazed as she shot forth a torrent of pure light power, and made it collide with Dohnaseek…or, it would've if Dohnaseek didn't made a barrier.

"And this too!"

Concentrating of strength, Makoto's power of the Rook went into the ice gun, and therefore, strengthened the bullet that he was shot forth too. Though he wasn't an expert, and couldn't draw out the full potential, he knew that he could at least add strength to his bullet of ice.

The powers colliding with one another broke apart the shield, and then Kalawarner shot forth a spear of pure light.

"Try this! Expect an explosion you bitch!"

Kalawarner's spear travelled along as Makoto ran forward together with Elmenhilde.

"Don't underestimate me you bastard!"

Dohnaseek made a sword of light, and threw it forward towards her spear of light and explosive powers. A good sized explosion made a smokescreen that blocked Dohnaseek's vision, and stopped him from seeing what was going to happen.

"Try this!"

Makoto and Elmen shot off out of the smoke and went for him.

"Bastard! I won't allow this to happen!"

The sword of light in his hand went for Makoto's neck, and he shifted the gun to sword form, and blocked the spear. He was now losing power, and couldn't freeze it, but he was able to block it.

"Why don't you try this!"

Elmen appeared to the right hand side, and put her hand forward. Near his wing, Elmen released a blast of light, blowing off the wing all together, blood spurting out of the wound that Elmen created, which was a hole through his wing.

"Aaagh! W-What the fuck! Piss off you bitch!"

As he turned towards Elmen and went to slash, Makoto appeared before her, and blocked the sword. Clashing against one another, sparks erupted as if it really was a blade of metal when Makoto's blade was ice.

"I won't allow you to hurt my friend!"

"Grrr! You really are annoying, aren't you!?"

Dohnaseek put some more strength into his stance, and pushed him backwards. Makoto winced as pain ran through him, his ice blade slowly losing its strength, Makoto losing his own strength at the same time.

"You leave that Shota alone!"

Kalawarner appeared from the right with her explosive power sword of light, and stabbed it forward for his wing. Due to being destruction ability of the Sacred Gear she had, it pierced the wing that he had, and then caused it to explode, destroying it right off the mans back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggh! My wing! My fucking wing!"

"That's the least of your problems!"

Makoto, getting his advantage because of the mans distraction, overcame Dohnaseek's weapon and went for his body.

"You leave me alone! I won't die!"

Dohnaseek made a sword of light to slash at the boys body.

"I will block it!"

Elmenhilde made a magical barrier to block the attack, pushing it backwards.

"Fuck off! This isn't fair! I won't lose to you!"

This time, he came with his other hand, slashing forward with his other hand.

"Explode!"

Kalawarner made a sword of light appear in her hands, and parried the mans attack, causing it to explode at the same time. Because of the explosion, it forced the mans body backwards, leaving him exploded.

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Makoto thrusted his sword forward, and due to Dohnaseek being overwhelmed by the other two, he was stuck.

"Noooo! I can't lose!"

"Freeze to death!"

"I'm better! I'm superior than you are!"

"Well, if you're superior, then you lost to something inferior then!"

STAB!

"…Aaah…"

Dohnaseek was completely shocked when the sword went through his chest. The area around his sword froze too, including his opponents body, his heart freezing along with his insides at the same time.

"My Sacred Gear can freeze things, and right now, your heart, and body is freezing from the inside. Your blood isn't even safe as it is turning to ice at the same time. Isn't that lovely? Your entire body is freezing all together, enjoy that."

Makoto and the others watched as the body of Dohnaseek became limb. The freezing extended into the brain of the target, stopping brain function. His eyes turned from their usual colour, to icy blue at the same time.

Dislodging the blade from his heart, Dohnaseek falls over, dead.

Looking at his corpse, Makoto took the mans hat off his head, and placed it on his own head.

"Eeh? What's going on?"

Makoto tilted the fedora on his head, and winked cutely.

"Sorry, I'm gonna be using this for a little while. Makes me look cool, no?" Kalawarner and Elmen didn't answer, only showing confused faces. "Well, I'm still keeping it. This bastard killed me, and now I've got my own justice back on him, so take that."

Kalawarner actually did see that as justice, and smiled softly.

"Well, it's about time that he died-"

Kalawarner didn't get to finish as Makoto fell down to the ground, his stamina pretty much depleted, the Sacred Gear of his disappearing. Fortunately, Elmen caught him just before he could fall over. Makoto held her tightly as did Elmen, supporting him.

"Your Sacred Gear has drained you to its limits, Makoto-kun. You shouldn't push yourself further."

Kalawarner nodded at Elmenhilde's words, using her arms to support him too.

"She's right, you shouldn't force yourself. You've basically had to fight like, three or four major battles today alone, along with the torture from this bastard, and Raynare up there too. Don't push yourself any further."

"But, I have to save-"

DON!

[Aaagh!]

Suddenly, an explosion happened from behind them, scaring them.

Whizzing around, Makoto saw that it was Millicas, and Mittelt. Millicas had her POD ready, and Mittelt was armed with a spear of light.

"Makoto-san! I've come to save you!"

"Me too! I'm here too!"

Makoto, Elmen, and Kalawarner looked between one another, then rolled their eyes at the sights.

"Where the hell where you guys when we were in the fight?"

Kalawarner pointed at them accusingly.

Mittelt furrowed her eyes.

"We were on the way to recuse you guys! The Devils are also-"

"Makoto-san! You're okay!"

Millicas forgone with anything else, rushed forward, and hugged Makoto around his waist. His hand went to the back of her head, stroking it softly.

"Hey, were you worried for me?"

"Of course I was! It is very frightening! I was worried something bad happened to Makoto-san, but you're okay! You're alive, and okay! Thank everything that Makoto-san is okay! I was worried that you were going to die!"

Makoto just continued to hug her as Mittelt strolled over.

"I'm not going to die that easily. But, we have to save Asia-san now. She's in danger, and-"

"Don't worry, we'll save her Makoto-san. We definitely will save her. But you're looking exhausted, and your body is…you look like you've been in many fights already. Are you sure that you can continue?"

"I've got to save her. Come on, let's go."

"Okay…but, who's she?"

Pointing towards Elmen, Makoto sighed, and walked forward while being supported by Kalawarner and Elmen herself.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you as we walk."

Understanding that time was of the essence, Millicas merely nodded and together, they all walked forward.

* * *

In the sanctuary where Yumi and the others are, Yumi and the others witness a door open. Koneko readies her fists, Yumi with her swords, and finally, Ise readies himself too while panicking at the same time.

"Geez! Not another enemy!"

Ise complained, but was surprised when Makoto, and the others came out of the door.

"Makoto-kun!"

Yumi rushed over towards the beaten down looking Makoto, and hugged him between her breasts. Immediately, his face heated up, and rested his head against her bust. His battered, bruising face being held by Yumi.

"Makoto! Thank Maou, I guess, that you're alright!"

Ise walked over with Koneko who looked relieved too.

"Yeah, and we're okay too."

Mittelt tapped her foot on the ground harshly, but that was ignored by everyone.

Ise then looked towards Elmen and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who are you?"

Koneko looked towards her, and then sniffed the air…her eyes opened wide when seeing the girl, and could tell who it was.

"…Lucy-san, is that you?"

Elmenhilde nodded her head while having a slight sheepish face on.

"That's right, it's me."

"…Vampire, am I wrong?" Ise's eyes shot open as Elmen nodded. "…I always suspected something different about you. …But to think that you're a Vampire, I feel complicated about this matter right now."

"S-She's a real life-"

"We don't have time for that Onii-chan!" Makoto cut him off, and walked forward, only to lose his balance. "Aah!"

He was about to fall, when Yumi caught him, and placed him on a pew.

"Makoto-kun, you can't go forward."

"I-I need to save Asia-san…I can't let her down now…"

Makoto was going to stand up, but Ise walked over, and pushed him back down on the pew.

"You're in no condition! Look at yourself! You can barely stand! Look, we'll go and save this Asia-san for you. Just stay here, and keep yourself safe."

"…He's right for a change, Mako-kun."

Koneko said, his nickname even being thrown in too.

"They are right Makoto-san, staying here would be better. You're wounded, and exhausted. You've already been through an ordeal, we'll go and save this nun for you, you have my word Makoto-san that we will do this for you."

Millicas said it with kindness, wanting to keep him safe and sound too.

Seeing all the other rejecting eyes on him, Makoto sighed in defeat.

"…Fine, I'll stay here…but please Onii-chan, please don't let her die…I promised that I would save her, please save her Onii-chan…"

Ise gained a kind smile, patting his head, ruffling his different coloured hair.

"Don't worry Makoto, I'll bring her right back to you."

Makoto shed tears as Elmen sat next to him.

"I'll stay with him, just in case something comes."

"Good idea."

Millicas accepted that easily, though Kalawarner had a pout on her lips, she didn't like it at all.

"Then, we'll go. Be back soon Makoto-kun."

Yumi smiled, and walked forward, Mittelt walking with her. Millicas soon followed by Kalawarner, and finally Ise went too, leaving Koneko behind briefly to look between Makoto, and Elmenhilde, seeing slight judgement in her eyes.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, Lucy…eeh, Elmen-chan is still my friend, she won't hurt me."

"…Just be careful of her."

Elmen felt offended, but also understood at the same time, and just looked away.

Koneko then walked towards the entrance to where Asia was, disappearing and left Elmen, and Makoto behind. Though Makoto regretted it, he had to accept it this time.

The six of them walk down the staircase under the altar. Mittelt, Kalawarner, Ise, Yumi, Millicas, and Koneko all walked together, leaving the fatigued, and injured Makoto up with Elmenhilde, knowing that she'd do her best to keep her safe.

It looks like the electricity works even in here. With Yumi in front of us, they walk ahead.

* * *

After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement huh.

When we went further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and a Fallen Angel inside."

"That's right." Kalawarner revealed, pointing directly at the door. "Asia is going to be in here. We have to rescue her for Makoto-kun who cannot fight right now…even if he feels regret, we might as well go forward. Raynare is gonna be in there, and with lots of troops too."

"We'll deal with them, this Devil-kun should just get Makoto-sans Princess out of here."

Mittelt prodded her finger towards Ise who looked displeased with her right now.

"Are you ready?" Koneko, Mittelt, Ise and Kalawarner along with Millicas nods at Yumi. "Okay. Then we'll open the door."

When the door was going to be opened, it did it by itself. Kalawarner, and Mittelt looked towards one another, and didn't even like it at all. They knew what was coming next, and felt disgusted, but also worried at the same time too.

While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.

"Welcome. Devils."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room.

The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.

Ise looked at the girl who is attached to the cross.

"Hey, Asia-san! Makoto is still alive, and he's waiting for you!"

Asia noticed Ise voice and looks at Ise with wet eyes.

"…Makoto-san is alive?"

"Yeah! He's come to save you! He's waiting up their for you!"

Ise thrusts his thumb behind him and a tear drops from her eye.

"Well, look who has turned all traitor, Mittelt, and Kalawarner."

"We…"

Mittelt didn't know how to say it, so Kalawarner did it herself.

"We couldn't turn traitor because you weren't someone we were with to begin with! You're a bitch, Raynare! For years, you've mocked us, shamed up, and we're sick of it! Now is a good chance. Because most likely, Kokabiel has deceived you, you're not going to be able to get out of this now!"

Raynare chuckled to herself, she found it amusing.

"The ritual is about to finish now anyway, so it doesn't matter. I will be blessed with powers beyond your imagination, and then I will return to Azazel-sama, and be his bride. You can stay with the dirty Devils and perish in extreme lights you bitch."

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia screams. She looks very painfully.

"Raynare, no!"

Kalawarner summoned a spear of light, and threw it with reckless abandon, throwing it towards Raynare's chest.

Raynare summoned a sword of light, and smacked her spear away from her.

"Fucking bitch!"

Kalawarner extended her wings, and flew towards Raynare. Her eyes displayed hostility, and she had a spear of light in her hands. But, before she could actually reach Raynare, a few strays jumped up and confronted her, pushing her down to the ground.

"H-Hey! Don't do that to Kalawarner!"

Disregarding the others, Mittelt flew over and summoned her own spear of light. Using her speed, she managed to get close, and cut one priest down as Kalawarner did the same, hitting some strays, and killing them.

"Asia-san!"

Ise tried to reach her, but the priests surround him.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

Ise didn't have time for this, and neither did the others.

"Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!"

A big sound. When Ise looked, Koneko punched one of the priests away.

"…Please don't touch me."

Yumi also draw her darkness sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Yumi's eyes become sharp and everyone can feel chills from her. The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent.

"I'll also become involved too!"

Millicas put her hands outwards, and summoned two spheres of Power of Destruction. Using the slightest of movements, she sent them forward, and wiped out some of the enemy, taking them away from existence all together.

"Iyaaaaaa…"

At the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body.

Raynare takes it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light.

Then the bright light envelops the ritual room. When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green coloured light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

The Fallen Angel makes a big laugh.

Ise didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia.

The priests are trying to stop Ise, but Yumi, Millicas and Koneko support them by blowing them away.

Yumi's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko hit the priests who has lost their weapon with one mighty hit, and finally, Millicas backs them up with firing her famed power out in powerful blasts, wiping them out of existence all together.

"Thanks, you three!"

Asia, who is attached to the cross. She looks lifeless. Ise untied the things on her hands and legs, and holds her in his arms.

"…M-Makoto-san …"

"Asia-san, right? I came to take you back to him. You'll be with him soon, don't worry."

"…Yes, I want to…be with Makoto-san…"

Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.

"It's futile." Raynare makes a smirk as if she is rejecting Ise's grim thoughts once again. "Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"Then give the Sacred Gear back! This is Makoto's friend, give it her back right now!"

Ise shouts at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I had to do anything and everything to get this. Even Kokabiel-sama will give me affections too, as well as having my body for Azazel-sama. I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"…Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember."

Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

His voice was slowly breaking away, he couldn't feel more betrayed right now by Raynare.

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma-chan."

He called her, but she just smiled disgustingly, like she was going to reject everything about him, and make him a laughing stock.

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

Ise's rage past its limit.

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

Raynare makes a sneer, and swayed her body.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Yumi says it while taking down the priests.

"Just fucking go already! Take her to Makoto-san so she can die in his arms, idiot!"

"She's right, she's not going to survive now. Go, and take her to Makoto-kun to…allow her to die within his arms."

Mittelt made a gesture as she went back to back with Kalawarner, slashing down enemies that came near them.

Ise glared at Raynare, and then left the place carrying Asia.

"Koneko-chan, Yumi-nee-san, we will make an escape path for Hyoudou-san to escape!"

Millicas waved her hands as she made a large sphere of destruction. Using her power, she thrusted it forward, and wiped out a third of the priests right away with her amazing powers alone, and continued shooting off shotgun like blasts of her destructive powers.

"…Affirmative."

"Y-Yes, let's do it together too!"

The two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in Ise's way. Even Mittelt, and Kalawarner helped them too, by making a path of spears of light, allowing Ise to run within the confines of their spears, and still took out the enemies.

Thanks to their support, Ise's able to get to the entrance of the ritual room right away.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! Millicas-sama! Kalawarner, and Mittelt!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"…Please go quickly."

"They're right, we'll handle this!"

"Don't worry, we won't die here!"

"Just go already fucker!"

All five of them answered as they used their various powers together to take down the enemy.

"But!"

"Just go fucker!"

Mittelt ordered him the way of the exit.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! Millicas-sama! Mittelt…eeh, you're not gonna care, and Kalawarner might do…either way! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!"

That's what he said to them. It feels like the gang of them smiled.

He left the place and went straight to the passage at once.

Ise went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary.

* * *

As soon as he came out, Ise saw Makoto, and Elmenhilde waiting for them.

"Asia-san!"

Despite being in pain, Makoto took to his feet with Elmenhilde's support, and took Asia off Ise. Gently, he laid her down on the pews, and hovered above her, as he smiled right down at her.

Ise went over to Makoto, and whispered in his ear about what happened. Since he didn't want to upset Asia, and told him what happened, Makoto didn't accept it, he wouldn't accept it, and just looked down at Asia, trying to control his tears.

"Don't worry now Asia-san, I'm right here. I tried coming myself, but I was held up by another Fallen Angel, and then everyone stopped me. I'm sorry I couldn't come for you myself, but I'm here now, I won't allow anything to happen to you now. I'm right here."

Asia makes a small smile at his words. She then takes his hand. There wasn't any strength or warmth from her hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…" Asia is smiling even though she is in pain, making Makoto's eyes water. "…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"I'd always become Asia-sans friends…we're friends. You don't have to worry Asia-san, we're always going to be together. remember, we've got many things to do. "

Makoto can't stop his own tears from coming out. He knew it. He already know it. This girl is dying. She is going to die. Even so, he wants to deny it, and put it off for the longest of times, he couldn't stand her getting hurt like this.

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school with me, and everyone! We'd go to the same class, and school, and everything. We'd do everything that you want to do…j-just hold on, you can't die yet! Y-You've got so much to live for! You're amazing, Asia-san! You can't die, remember! We'd always… "

Makoto's tears hit her face like raindrops, he just couldn't stop.

He tried to be strong, but it failed greatly, he wouldn't be able to stop crying this time. Makoto couldn't stop his tears, despite trying his hardest to stop. They just wouldn't stop, and Asia smiled despite the pain she was in.

Asia's hand pats his cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly.

"N-No, Asia-san don't…"

Makoto catches her falling hand, but she can't even hold his hand this time, it being limb, like her body. She was completely…disappearing from this world.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words. She passed away smiling. Makoto's eyes leaked massive amounts of tears while Ise tightened his hand, Elmenhilde looking down to the ground sadly, both unable to see the pure pain on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He couldn't hold his cries of pain and anguish back anymore.

"Makoto-kun, it's okay…."

Though she knew it wasn't okay, Elmenhilde did her best to hug onto his form, and held him tightly. His tears continued as Ise looked on sadly, hating to see her in this condition. It was the worst condition that he could see her in.

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?

Makoto shouted at the ceiling of the Church.

"Makoto…"

Ise attempted to get some connection with Makoto, but Makoto shook him off, and cried wildly as he screamed upwards.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God! Please bring her back! I'll do anything! She was so good, and pure and amazing! She never let anything get her down! Even when everyone had turned away and called her a Witch, she still prayed to you! You owe her this! Give her, her life back! Take mine as penance! Just please don't let her be dead anymore! Is it because I'm a Devil that she had to die!? Then take that away! Use my life, and bring her back…she didn't deserve this…it should've been me that died…she had a good chance of a wonderful life…why did she have to die…?"

Even though Makoto screamed towards Heaven, no one answers him.

Thoughts of how he failed Asia ran through his mind.

Each one being more devastating than the last. He replayed events of what happened, and if something different happened. But, he always got the same outcome, and that was for Asia was dead in each scenario.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare.

When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at them.

"You fucking bitch!"

Makoto stood up and went to strike her, but she danced around his pained strike, and slapped him with her backhand, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! That's my Otouto you fucking whore!"

While Elmenhilde brought back Makoto who held his sides in pain, Ise went to hit her. Raynare though just used her wings to fly away and took to a pew that was a fair distance away from her enemies.

"Look at these. This is the wound I got from the Knight bitch while I was coming here. I even got some scratches from Kalawarner, and Mittelt. Good thing that I summoned some reinforcements to deal with them."

Raynare places her hand on her wounds.

The shallow green light starts to heal her wounds.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

"That's Asia-sans Sacred Gear! How dare you use it!?"

Makoto demanded as he went to go forward, but Elmenhilde held him back, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight right now, he wasn't in any condition to fight now. He had been basically fighting for hours now. Fighting to get out of there, fighting so many enemies, and fighting and killing people too. He was too exhausted, and in pain to fight too.

"Don't worry Otouto-chan. My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"No one cares, Raynare because you're just a bitch that is evil, and heartless!"

Makoto yelled as Ise glared at Raynare.

"I don't care about that either. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl or my Otouto. You caused all of this, you made Makoto cry, and caused him so much pain. And you took that girls life. This had nothing to do with her or him either. You should've just come at me."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally! She could've lived together with Makoto you heartless bitch!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"Then I would have protected Asia-san, as her friend! I would've given my life for hers! She would've been able to live with me normally!"

Makoto shouted as she gently grasped the dead Asia's hand. Elmen just kept her arms around Makoto's body, giving it a comforting hug.

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing! And Ise-kun, you're weird too! He's not even your real Otouto and you're getting this upset!"

"I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself…I couldn't protect Makoto from all of this, he was in so much pain. He had to fight for so long to get out of here. He didn't do anything wrong, he always was good, and he didn't deserve this, seeing his friend like this…I can't forgive you most of all!"

Then Buchou's words come into his mind about the Sacred Gear. The one where desire fulls power. He had desire right now…he had desire to hurt Raynare for what she did to Makoto, and Asia.

Mostly it was for Makoto since he didn't really know Asia. But even then, he couldn't forgive what Raynare had done to him.

"How dare you hurt my Otouto like thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

[Dragon booster!]

The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates as if it responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine. Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet. At the same time, power flows into my body. From my left arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.

Ise went ahead while having his body overflow with power. Ise thrust his fist towards the Fallen Angel front of Ise who is smirking. Raynare dodges it easily. As if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

Another sound from the jewel. The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II].

A second change happens to his body. The power, something to beat down the enemy in front of him is increasing.

"Uoooooooooo!"

Ise went charging at her while concentrating his overflowing power to his fist.

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

Ise's attack is dodged again. Next moment, lights gather to Raynare's hand and it forms into something, a spear of light.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

The spear of light pierces both his legs. It went deep into both of his thighs. Even with the defence of a Rook, he wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ise screamed. His body goes through intense pain, but he can't get on his knees for something like this.

"Onii-chan! I'm-"

"Stay there!"

Ise ordered, Makoto jumping back with teary eyes.

"B-But, you're stabbed, I can't just allow my Onii-chan too-"

"Stay with Asia-san! She's your friend, right?! Don't leave her side now! I'll kill this Fallen bitch!"

Raynare thought that was funny, and laughed as Makoto looked conflicted. He wanted to believe in his elder brother, but he couldn't allow Ise to get hurt either, he just couldn't allow something like that to happen.

Ignoring Makoto, Ise grabs onto the spear immediately.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The sound of Ise's flesh burning made both Makoto and Elmenhilde wince at one another. The palm of his hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned. There is smoke coming from his hand. Also from the wounds on his thighs. It's burning his hand and legs violently.

Raynare starts to laugh at Ise after she sees Ise trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's-"

"Don't you laugh at my Onii-chan you heartless bitch! He's one thousand times better than you! I hope you suffer for all eternity for what you've done!"

Makoto's shout gave Ise strength that he didn't think that he would have now, but did, and held a resolve like no other.

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

Ise made a scream which couldn't be described, but because of the courage Makoto gave him by just believing in him, Ise pull out the spear slowly while his tears and drool comes out of his face, and though he was in tremendous amounts of pain, he wouldn't stop fighting for anything, he needed to do this for Makoto.

When Ise got the spear out from both his legs, Ise dropped it from his hand and it disappears before hitting the ground. After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on his legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.

"Onii-chan…."

[Boost!]

Though Makoto called, and cried, Ise looked back and offered a smile as the gauntlet on his left arm continues to make a sound, Ise trying to control his tears in front of Makoto, not wanting to appear weak to his younger brother.

But then, as he was moving forward, he slipped onto his butt after he lost some strength in him.

"…Quite remarkable. A Low Class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle Class Devil. For a Low Class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light. The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

Ise can feel pain even from inside his body. It's not the pain of getting hit but something worse. It feels as if his muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by his nerves, so letting his guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw his head.

As Ise was worrying within his heart, he looked back at Makoto who was crying at seeing Ise being in pain. Seeing the boy crying, he couldn't stop now. Seeing Makoto crying, was one of the worst things Ise could imagine, and since the tears were for him, it only gave Ise more and more courage.

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. Makoto, I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up from you because this one is mine. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

"Onii-chan…"

Makoto put his hands to his mouth as Ise's butt leaves the floor, determination strong within him. His body hasn't stopped shaking. Even so, his body gets up slowly. It hurts. His whole body hurts. But he can move.

"I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light…"

Ise approached Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face. And Ise stood up, with lots of blood flowing out of him, but he wouldn't stop.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low Class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low Class Devil who doesn't have the demonic power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it! Is this how Makoto defeated Dohnaseek?!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this. And right…Makoto did defeat one of you even after being beaten down, being locked away and suffered many injuries on his body. Well, I will have to do it too, can't fall behind my Otouto now, right Raynare?"

Ise glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

Ise only had enough strength for one last hit now, he had to make this count now.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong. The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling. But unlike the light of a Fallen Angel, this light didn't give damage to me but instead it gives me peace. Just getting touched by this light feels like he is over flowing with power.

"Just what kind of Sacred Gear does he have…?"

While making a perplexed face, Elmenhilde holds onto Makoto tightly who was extremely worried for Ise, but still had to encourage him the best way that he possibly could do something like that.

Ise take a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from his wounds. Ise made a posture to punch. He had no experience in fighting. But it will be okay if he can hit her once.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

" _His power is that of a High Class Devil? Is it because of his Sacred Gear?_ "

Makoto asked himself in his head, but he didn't get an answer right away, even Elmenhilde didn't know if he had that kind of power or not.

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this Twilight Healing! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands. Ise hit it to the side with his fist. The spears of light disappear easily.

"That's right Onii-chan! Get her! Don't forget what she did to you! Make her pay for everything that she did to you!"

Ise stuck his thumb backwards as he continued moving forward.

Seeing Ise hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away but Ise wouldn't allow that to happen.

Ise went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and he grabbed her arm. The arm he's holding onto feels unreliable, and it's so small that she looks weak. Ise pulled her arm towards him.

"I won't let you get away, fool. This is for Makoto, and Asia-san! Everything you did to them, I'm going to make you regret it right now!"

"I'm superior!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in his left arm, and Ise concentrated them on his fist. He used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy he detests.

The hard sound echoes. Ise's fist is dug into her face, and he pushed my fist even further!

Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere.

When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction he punched Raynare hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground. She isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

"Serves you right."

Ise's smiling from the bottom of his heart. That's his true feeling. That punch felt so good to him.

* * *

But then, he turned around to see Makoto walking closer towards him being supported by Elmenhilde. Behind him, he saw that Yumi, along with Koneko, Kalawarner, Millicas, Mittelt, even Rias, and Akeno were there too with Sona.

Ise lost his strength when he went towards Makoto. But Makoto used his remaining strength to hold Ise up, and hugged him tightly.

"You beat her, Onii-chan. You really beat her…"

"Hey, no one messes with my Otouto…" Makoto fell against his chest, and started to cry. "Hey, this isn't your fault, Makoto. You didn't do anything wrong…"

"B-But, I wasn't able to save Asia-san…I promised with all my heart that we'd always be together, and then…I was weak, I couldn't save her at all…"

As Ise was comforting Makoto, Rias walked forward.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic circle to come here. It was my first time transporting inside of a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to him.

Then Koneko walks past them.

Buchou stands front of them, and offers a kind smile.

"Looks like you won safely. Both of you have gone through hardships, though Hyoudou-kun seems to have been suffering more since becoming a Devil than Ise, well that will also change in the future too."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on his nose as Akeno wriggles her body.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno has a troubled face, but Sona waved her off slowly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

"But don't worry, it won't happen this time."

Kalawarner assured, Ise tilting his neck to the side.

"Why?"

Sona cleared her throat, and explained dryly as she looked softly towards the crying Makoto who was being petted on the back with Elmen doing that, Yumi walking closer, and doing the same thing, the reason why Elmen wasn't being called out on it though was because the others explained to Rias, and the others a somewhat satisfying answer, for now anyway.

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

Sona's explanation was still confusing to the young boy, but Makoto understood it well.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko.

She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up."

"Allow me. Since this person caused the most pain to my Onee-sama's servant, I cannot allow her to sleep, and have her answer what she has done here."

Sona lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Sona splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

Raynare coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…shit, there's two of them…and then there's Millicas Gremory over there…and Sona Sitri too…damn it…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her.

"And I am Sona Sitri, nice to make your acquaintance as well. Though, I won't be as kind as Rias, since you have also hurt Hyoudou-kun too."

Raynare continues to glare. Then she sneers in a dirty manner.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"Why slut!?"

"That's because I already eliminated the back up that you had set up, thanks to your Fallen Angel comrade Mittelt saying what and where they were. She seemed to be reliable in helping us this time, didn't she? And don't call me a slut either!"

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

Buchou takes out black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those people, comrades you left behind there. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

Looks like Rias is speaking the truth.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. However, that changed when Hyoudou-kun was kidnapped, so we were allowed to come and secure him. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status, but neither Mittelt, or Kalawarner wanted that, so they went together with us. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Buchou smirks.

Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration as Sona continued on.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just three girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. They were foolish people who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings. It wasn't that difficult to take them out, but we needed some information regardless, and see if they were lying before, Mittelt-san that was. And it seemed, that they weren't."

Raynare's eyes leaked massive tears as she looked towards Mittelt, and Kalawarner for help.

"I-I know that we've had our differences, but could you find it in your heart, and help me out now?"

Kalawarner, and Mittelt look towards one another, then shake their heads.

"Sorry, but we're not helping you."

"Boo hoo to you, Raynare-sama."

Both of the Fallen Angel girls denied it while wagging their fingers.

"You fucking traitors! You'd leave me to die like this!? And siding with the Devils!? I thought that we were friends!"

"Friends? Since when did friends treat us the way you treated us? All the time, you made us your lackies, your servants, when we were supposed to be a team. You, and that fucker Dohnaseek, who is dead by the way, always turned on us, always hit us, and made us feel like shit because we are…who we are, and made us feel worthless. But, then we received kindness elsewhere. Sorry, but this life seems better. I don't really want to fight against people that will kill me. I'd rather have a normal life."

"Kalawarner is right. This side seems interesting. Did you know, that someone showed me compassion and allowed me to live? Did you know how good that sounded? Unlike you, and the rest, he didn't judge me, even after I had attacked him. So, sorry bitch face, I am going to have to stay with this side, and be with Makoto-san and the others too~"

Seeing that her comrades weren't going to help her, Raynare was losing all of her hopes that she had in her life.

Buchou looks at Ise's left arm, where his gauntlet is.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Buchou says it quietly then looks towards Raynare. "Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou. "Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression as did Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Elmenhilde too.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maou's and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader class Fallen Angels and High Class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

After hearing that, Makoto was smiling for Ise, and wondered something himself, so looked to Kaichou.

"Kaichou-san…is my one like that too? Do I have a…Longinus?"

"No."

That shot down his hopes immediately.

"Oh…"

He didn't know how to feel about that.

But he wasn't going to let that deter him.

"Sacred Gear, no matter how powerful or not it is, it depends on the wielder. Even a Sacred Gear that isn't a Longinus can be powerful if used in different ways. I am sure that if it is Hyoudou-kun, then you can use it in different ways. Besides, having a Longinus doesn't mean that he automatically is better than every other Sacred Gear user. It depends on the user, their thoughts, and feelings. Whether it is Longinus, or normal Sacred Gear, each has a function."

Makoto nodded, and wondered what he was going to do with his Sacred Gear, and then made it his determination within himself. He, wasn't going to lose to Ise, even with a Longinus. Makoto was going to become strong in his own way, by using his strengths, and intelligence at the same time.

Buchou starts to pat Ise's head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

Buchou smiles at Ise as Makoto looks down at the ground.

"Makoto-kun, what's wrong?"

Elmenhilde noticed it right away, as his eyes watered.

"It's just…Asia-san is still dead…this doesn't bring her back. No matter what happens now, she's always going to be dead…this is all my fault…if I had taken more training, if I had practiced harder, and used this Sacred Gear more, and used this mind of mine more, I would've been able to save her…"

Yumi walked towards Makoto, and bent down, giving him a hug. His head went towards her breasts where he openly sobbed.

"Makoto-kun, that isn't your fault. You did your best. You've been suffering since the moment you became a Devil, and many would've given up, but you didn't. This Asia-san understood this, I am sure that she did."

"She's right, Hyoudou-kun." Sona interjected. "You did the best you could, that we could. We, the High Class Devils, were still unable to save her either. Because of that, take comfort in that fact. Even we, weren't able to save her, and for someone who just became a Devil, and only began fighting a week or so ago now? I think you've done above and beyond what was expected of you. Onee-sama chose her Queen correctly."

"Kaichou-san…"

"Makoto-san was amazing though. You killed a Fallen Angel, and some strays too, when you only fought recently. I personally want to steal you from Serafall-sama, or become apart of your group, who knows~ I haven't decided yet but it would be fun if Makoto-san and I worked closely together."

The words coming out of Millicas' mouth surprised Rias, who intently looked towards her.

"Are you saying you'd join him in the future?"

"I was only being half serious Onee-sama~ No need to worry yet, but wouldn't it be interesting to see where these two boys go from here?" Millicas, then turned towards Makoto who was desperately trying not to cry. "It's okay Makoto-san, you can cry. It is better on the soul if you release that pent up sadness now rather than later. Please cry until your heart is content. We'll still care for you more than ever before."

At that, Makoto broke down crying into Yumi's chest as she hugged him. Elmen hugged him from the side too, Millicas getting to the other side, and held him tightly. Kalawarner and Mittelt looked at one another, wishing they could do more than this now.

The others watched on too, feeling it deep within them how sad Makoto was, and wished they could do something for him, but now, they didn't know what they were able to do, if anything at all at this point, beyond being there for him.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless.

Buchou got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent. "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama who I love more than anything-"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare.

Raynare shivered.

Seeing that, Ise felt some sympathy for her, because she was his ex. Even if it was just a single date, Ise flooded with memories of it, and how she acted. How cute she could be, and how she made him feel, the first girl that ever really paid attention to him, and didn't flat out hate him.

Raynare then looks at Ise. She then makes sorrowful eyes at Ise.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Her voice is that of Yuuma, when she was his girlfriend. "This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma and begs for help to him while crying. Kalawarner and Mittelt rolled their eyes, clearly no love was lost between them at all. Since Raynare and Dohnaseek had treated them awfully, they didn't care what happened to them now, and with one dead, one was to go.

Makoto looked towards her, and felt disgusted.

"How dare you…"

Makoto rose to his feet as he glared towards Raynare.

"O-Otouto-chan…"

Raynare tried to plead her case, but Makoto took Yumi's blade, and held it. She didn't have anything to say, only watching as Makoto walked forward with the blade in his shaky hands.

"I said, how dare you? You, playing with his emotions now…? After everything you've done. You're not only evil, but you're a coward…you're nothing now. You're a weak bitch that has to rely on stupid tricks like that…at least, I won't allow Onii-chan to suffer because of you…"

He wasn't kidding around this time. Makoto was extremely pissed off, and he wasn't going to back down for anyone, or anything. He, was going to go forward, and fight with everything that he had within him.

The intense fear in Raynare's eyes were very self evident on what was going to happen next. Truly it was a battle for the ages…

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest Freed had appeared, but Makoto didn't have time for that.

"Fuck off Freed!"

With the sword he held in his hands, Makoto threw it towards Freed without looking.

STAB!

"Aaaagh! You son of a whore!"

Because he wasn't expecting it, Freed had his thigh impaled and he dropped towards the ground. Freed removed the sword which caused him a massive amount of pain, and blood spewed out of him like a volcano erupting, staining the ground in a red colour.

"Wow, that was pretty cool." Elmen gave her thoughts, the others, besides Mittelt and Kalawarner who nodded, gave her strange looks. "What…? That was pretty cool though."

While they didn't say anything, both Millicas and Koneko nodded along. Yumi herself was just impressed that he managed to throw a sword with such precision that he did it without even looking at all.

Makoto, while still pissed off, glared at Freed.

"Five seconds to leave, or I am going to use your head as a soccer ball."

Freed looked frightened beyond belief, and felt his chest tightening by the second.

"S-Shit! This Shota is fucking crazy! Did we break him!? Hmmm! Hmmmmmmmmmm! Seems like I will have to leave! Sorry Raynare-sama, this one is all you! I've gotta go before crazy Shota boy comes and kills me!"

"Three! Two!"

Makoto counted down, so Freed limped away while shedding massive amounts of tears from his eyes.

Once he was gone, Makoto held out his hand towards Yumi.

Understanding what he wanted, she made a blade for him, and handed it towards him again.

Then, without a moment to spare, he slashed it across Raynare's cheek, drawing blood, and a cry from her.

"Aaah! Please don't!"

"Did Asia-san say that when you murdered her?"

Ise hadn't ever heard his tone so low before.

Even Ise was frightened of how broken Makoto was right now.

" _Whoever this Asia-san was to Makoto and what she really did for him, it seems like he really is broken up about her death…maybe he even had a crush on her…maybe he even fell for her too…damn it…I wish I could've gotten here sooner…_ "

Ise felt sorry for Makoto as Raynare whimpered, tears falling down her eyes like raindrops.

"Please…I never really meant to do this to you…or your Onii-sama…I mean, I love him. You understand, don't you Otouto-chan? W-We…come on now, you don't want to kill me…y-you're not a bad person! Y-You're a good boy! Y-You're way better than me! I-I need to live t-to repent for my evils! Y-Yes that's-" Before she could continue, Makoto swung his sword, and stabbed Raynare right through the stomach. "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She cried as she spat out blood at the same time.

Makoto withdrew the blade which had Raynare's blood on it.

Swiping it to the side, it allowed blood to fall against the broken pews.

"It's only payback. You stabbed Onii-chan through the stomach, didn't you? Don't they say something like "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind?" this time though, I think that an eye for an eye doesn't apply. Because, you made him give up his life, when he only wanted to take you on a date. And now? You do this, to try and break him down even more so he can save you? Do you realize how evil that is!?"

He used the back of his hand to slap her down, like she had done with him beforehand.

"Please stop!"

She begged, but it fell on deaf ears as Makoto glared at her.

"I'm not a sadist myself, and I feel like putting this sword through your legs like you did for my Onii-chan. But, it seems pointless to cause you unnecessary pain, because you're not going to live for much longer. But first, I need to ask…why did you do this to him? Why didn't you just kill him? Wouldn't it of been…easier that way? Like your pal Dohnaseek did with me? But you, ooh you had to go for the hurt, and then the kill, didn't you? Only to satisfy your own selfish desires in hurting someone's feelings before they died. In many ways, you're more evil than Dohnaseek was. Playing with emotions, you're the worst in the world."

"Most evil…? That's right! I am the most evil! Hahahahaha! Fuck you and your Onii-sama! I hope you both suffer forever! Fuck all of you! Kalawarner, and Mittelt! Fuck the Devils, give them one for me too! Enjoy being whore's of the Devils! Especially these two! One's a pathetic pervert, and the other is a shy little fucker! Enjoy their company!"

""Okay!""

Rather than say it menacingly, both girls just winked cutely and showed a wider than usual smile on their faces.

Raynare fell into despair as Makoto walked closer towards the broken Raynare.

"By the way, me and Onii-chan have this saying. If someone hurts me, Onii-chan will come after you. And if someone hurts my Onii-chan…then I come after you!"

SLASH!

With a swing of the blade, Raynare's head came off her body and flew up into the air. Blood came from the headless corpse, and it fell down to the ground. As the head came crashing towards the ground, Makoto just watched it hit the ground and then went towards it, shoving the sword right through her skull.

"That was for Asia-san, for stealing her life away you bitch."

Though he was extremely pissed about what happened, he couldn't believe his own actions, and hated that his life turned out like this, where he would have to do these things.

"Wow…Akeno, remind me to never hurt Ise."

"Y-Yeah…and remind me to never hurt Makoto-kun either."

"You got it my Queen."

A conversation between King and Queen was cut short when Sona used her magic to erase the Fallen Angels' body. Water sprang forward from nothingness, and washed away what was left of the Fallen Angels' body, except a green light that was floating inside of the sanctuary.

It's Asia's Sacred Gear.

After Raynare was defeated, it got released.

The warm light shines at on them. Buchou takes the light to her hand.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia-san is already…"

Buchou takes something out from her pocket.

Crimson…

It's a red colour like blood and it's a chess piece that has the same colour as Buchou's hair.

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a Bishop chess-"

* * *

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Before Rias could finish, the entire Church was obliterated besides the place they were standing! Around them, nothing was left! A bright light of demonic energy had been released, and had washed over all of the top of the Church, not even leaving a spec behind.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! I'VE COME TO SAVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

While wearing her infamous magical girls outfit, Serafall came running in with her arms flailing around, her staff in her hand.

She looked around at the stunned faces of everyone, and the first one she saw, was Kalawarner, and her wings behind her.

"Fallen Angel detected! Elimination mode activated!"

"E-Eliminwhat!?"

Kalawarner took a step back, as Serafall appeared before her with unknown speeds.

"Wanna fight me for my Ma-tans freedom bitch!? I'll fight you! No one kidnaps my Ma-tan and gets away with it!"

"No please!"

Kalawarner rejected it, but Serafall headbutted Kalawarner to the ground, knocking her out.

[Ooh shit!]

Everyone couldn't hide their surprise as Serafall turned towards Mittelt.

"You Loli Fallen Angel! Tell me where Ma-tan is!"

"Waaah! He's right there!"

She pointed, but Serafall slammed her staff across her face, knocking her to the ground, and leaving her unconscious too.

"Onee-sama! Please calm down!"

Sona had to shout or Serafall would've done more damage.

Serafall stopped with her rampage, and faced Sona.

"Sona-chan?! Where's my Ma-tan?!"

Sona, with a hesitant finger, pointed towards him.

Turning towards that, she saw Makoto looking confused, and battle damaged.

"Ma-tan!" She rushed him, and hugged him between her breasts. "Ma-tan! I'm so sorry! I didn't think that my adorable Ma-tan would be placed in this kind of awkward situation where he would be like this! Who did this to you Ma-tan?! Was it one of those girls I saved you from!? I'll beat up anyone who hurt my precious Queen!"

Makoto hadn't missed this.

Serafall's eccentric personality, though it was cute in its own way, even if scary.

"No…the people that did this are dead…Sera-tan…I erm…I killed them…"

"Phew, Ma-tan is safe. But like, where did you get these sexy wounds? Did those Fallen Angels do something to you? I left them girls alive so they could answer for their crimes. If they had any hand to play in this then…"

Her words were turning violent, so Makoto defused her before anything could happen.

"N-No! They are dead! They are dead Sera-tan! L-Like…my friend…Asia-san, she died…"

"Asia-chan? Who's that?" Makoto gestured to the dead Asia over towards the back, being looked after by Elmenhilde and Millicas along with Koneko nearby. "Oh, she seems cute…what happened to her?"

Makoto then went into a conversation of what happened.

A brief one at that.

He couldn't explain everything right away, but he did explain the details that were necessary.

Once finishing, Serafall was depressed.

"To think that my Ma-tan had to go through all of that while I was away. I didn't think that this would happen…uuuu, I can't handle my Ma-tan being in pain…oooh, Ma-tan. You really liked this girl, didn't you?"

"S-She was my friend…I promised that I would always protect her…but, I failed her Sera-tan. I couldn't keep her safe, I failed Sera-tan. I'm your Queen, I'm useless! I couldn't even save a single person! You really made a mistake with making me your-"

"I never made a mistake Ma-tan." Serafall cut him off as he cried deeply. She hugged him around his neck, patting the back of his head. "You didn't do anything wrong my adorable Ma-tan. You were a victim in this, you did everything you could. From the looks of your body, you seem to be extremely beaten up, yet you're still continuing onwards anyway because you're so kind, generous, and very loving Ma-tan. You haven't done anything that should be criticised for, you know sweet Ma-tan?"

"B-But, I failed her…"

Serafall looked over the girl, and Rias who had her Sacred Gear in her hands.

She went over to Rias, and took the Sacred Gear from her, and held it in her hands.

"The power to heal is a very rare gift indeed. Hmmm, Ma-tan, how about I bring this girl back for you?"

Makoto, Sona, and the others gasped.

"Onee-sama…a-are you really saying that…"

"I am, Sona-chan~"

Makoto didn't know what was going on, neither did Ise, but all the others did know what Serafall was saying.

"But, Onee-sama, you yourself, to reincarnate someone on the…erm, to just do it so swiftly. Y-You're really okay with wasting a piece like this?"

"Fufufu. It isn't wasting a piece if my Ma-tan is happy. Besides, my Ma-tan can just give it me back when he becomes High Class."

Sona didn't say anything else, silencing herself.

Makoto, with his baffled face, asked Serafall a question.

"Sera-tan, what's going on? What's going to happen to Asia-san now?"

Serafall winked towards Makoto cutely.

"I'm gonna bring that sweet girl back for my Ma-tan of course~ Since my Queen is really sad, and thinking of the future of Ma-tan, he's also gonna need a healer by his side, I think that the girl that Ma-tan really likes should be it. Besides, she's freaking cute! She'll fit in well with my peerage! And, she'll be Ma-tans age too, so it wouldn't be so bad, would it? I don't have anyone else Ma-tans age in my peerage, and I have spare pieces, so this is what I think would be good~"

"A-Actually, Serafall-sama, I was…" Serafall looked Rias dead in the eyes. "N-Nope, it's nothing. You want her, and that's okay with me."

Rias felt slightly bitter about it, but ultimately, she could see why Serafall's peerage would be the best for Asia, since Makoto is her friend. Though, she did regret not getting the Sacred Gear on her peerage, but was glad that Makoto was going to be happy from now on.

"B-But, I still don't…"

"Listen Ma-tan. When a Devil is a King, they get Evil Pieces. A Queen, two Knight's, Rook's, and Bishop's, along with eight Pawn's. I myself have some spare Evil Pieces like my two Bishops, a Knight, and some Pawn's too. And, my Queen is you, Ma-tan. You, are my most important piece, I didn't use it on you for nothing."

"But Onii-chan has the Longinus, not me…"

"So? You have many different qualities that makes you my Queen. I could only use my Queen piece on you Ma-tan. You've got hidden power inside of you Ma-tan, a very large power that is screaming to come out. But for now, just don't think that because you don't have a Longinus, you're not strong. My Ma-tan is very strong, and cute too~ And now, I'm gonna add this girl to my peerage with the promise that you trade with me for her later on when you get your own pieces. But for now, consider this girl apart of your peerage, Ma-tan~"

"But I don't have one…so, how can I give you…a peerage replacement?"

"Basically, even a servant like yourself can progress through the ranks, Ma-tan. You can reach High Class, and I will help Ma-tan do that. Once you gain such a status, you can choose to have a peerage if you so desire. Just like your naughty Onii-sama, you can also aim to achieve a harem peerage too~"

"I-I don't want something like that!"

Though he said it loudly, his cheeks did burn red at the thought.

Seeing that, Serafall smiled widely.

"Some High Class Devils don't want one, a peerage that is, but Ma-tan would be an excellent King~ And, Asia-chan there can be your cute servant~ How about that~? I think it will be good~ You'll have a healer in your peerage, and she's already going to be beside you~"

"Y-You'd really do that for me? Isn't it a little much for some Queen that you don't know really…?"

Serafall giggled to herself, and kissed Makoto on the cheek, drawing a slight jealous look from Yumi, and some others too.

"Sure! This is only temporary anyway! Ma-tan is my important Queen, after all! I know how adorable Ma-tan is, and he can have this girl back beside him!"

"B-But…what if you come across someone that you want to make into your servant, but can't because of this…?"

"I'll just kidnap that person and keep them in my dungeon until I have my piece back, won't I~?"

"You can't do that!"

Serafall giggled and strolled over to Asia.

"Don't worry sweetheart~ I was kidding~ Don't worry about something that like. Ma-tans happiness is one of my priorities. And since becoming a Devil, it sounds like Ma-tan hasn't had a good time, and deserves some happiness. I should've been here like a true King, if I was, Ma-tan wouldn't of suffered like this, so I have to repay Ma-tan for all he had gone through because of my absence. Being a good King is taking care of the needs of their servants, and I left Ma-tan alone when I should've stayed, and if I did, this wouldn't have happened, so I am going to make sure my Ma-tan is happy again like when I first met him. So, let's reincarnate this Sister into my…hmmm, Bishop! Yes, that would work best! Can't see her being a Knight now, huh~?"

Serafall pulls out a chess piece…a Bishop piece.

She goes towards Asia, lays it down on her chest, while placing the Sacred Gear on Asia's person too. Crossing her arms Serafall channelled demonic power into the girl.

"I order, in my name that is Serafall! You, Asia Argento-chan. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my cute little Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The glowing chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Serafall stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then Serafall makes a sigh while winking to herself.

"D-Did it work?"

Serafall nodded as Asia's eyes opened.

Seeing that, he wasn't able to stop his tears from coming out.

"Huh?"

Asia's voice. The voice that Makoto thought that he can never hear again. But now, he saw her awake, alive. His eyes overcame the tears flowing from his eyes, but he felt overwhelmed, his emotions being bigger than anything else.

"Hehehehe~ seems like she even has a cute voice too~ Good eye Ma-tan~ Enjoy her, because you're gonna be her King one day~ For now, just think of her as your servant too~ You'll have to look out for her as well as you're her senior Devil, and all that jazz~"

"Y-Yes, I won't let you down Sera-tan!"

Makoto gratefully wiped his eyes but couldn't stop crying either.

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds Makoto.

"…Makoto-san?"

Makoto hugged Asia who looks puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia-san. You're always gonna be with me now, I promise you."

"Makoto-san…"

Asia slowly hugged onto Makoto, as Serafall turned her dark glare towards Sona and Rias who looked like they were gonna cry.

"So, Sona-chan? Rias-chan? When I said keep my servant safe, I didn't mean to allow him to be covered in naughty wounds like this. Hmmm, I was surprised when I saw Ma-tan in a disarray like this, I didn't think it would happen to be honest."

""Aaah! It wasn't my fault! I swear!""

Both of them shouted out as tears came from their eyes.

Serafall had a sweet smile on her face, but a scary aura around her.

"Now girls, since my Ma-tan was hurt like this, and has been suffering through many things, so, I'm gonna have to give 1000 spanking's!"

Both Sona, and Rias paled, and cried.

""Noooooooooooo!""

They couldn't stand it, and rushed away from Serafall. Her eyes blazed as she turned on them.

"I'm coming for yooooooooooooooou!"

While swinging her arms around, Makoto watched as Serafall chased after Sona and Rias.

"Geez, they really are scared of her. She couldn't be that strong, right?"

Ise brought up, Makoto furrowing his eyebrows.

Millicas bent down between them, and smiled.

"You do both know that she is the Maou Leviathan, right?"

Makoto's, and Ise's faces paled as even Asia's did at the same time.

[SHE'S WHAT!?]

Millicas giggled as she hugged onto Makoto's body.

"She's the Maou-sama Leviathan. Didn't she say that she was Leviathan beforehand to you Makoto-san?"

"I didn't pay attention to that when she said it! I thought she meant it from Final Fantasy! I thought she was having a joke…s-so she's the Maou Leviathaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!?"

"Aaaaaah! Makoto's Master is the Maou-sama of the Underworld! No wonder Buchou and Kaichou are afraid!"

As they freaked out, Serafall caught both Sona, and Rias, and brought them closer towards her.

"Don't worry girls, we're just going to have some fun now."

Tears came from Rias' eyes, and Sona's eyes too.

* * *

A few days later, Makoto walked into the clubroom alone, and was surprised to find that Yumi was the only person who was in the clubroom, sitting down on the couch, and had a smile on her face, patting the side of her.

"Hey, Yumi-senpai. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yes, me as well. You've been absent for a little while."

Makoto went over towards Yumi, and sat down beside her.

"Been exhausted, and all that. Have had to relax my body or it would've been pushed to the brink of destruction or something. I was, pushed and pushed until nothing else of my body was going to remain."

Yumi cocks her head to the side, and then smiles softly.

"I'm glad that Makoto-kun is okay. I was worried when he was being bombarded after attacks, and other things like that. I, also think that Makoto-kun, is going to have a good life now, yes? You're not going to be worried about things like that, right?"

Makoto nodded his head, and leaned closer towards Yumi.

"When I was captured, I thought about how Yumi-senpai would handle it, and gained strength with Yumi-senpai's kindness and love. I, was able to have my strength because Yumi-senpai was going to stand beside me."

Yumi's face lifts up, as she places a hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently.

"Makoto-kun really has suffered through many things these past weeks. But, it is going to get better now. And besides, there's something that I want to give you, Makoto-kun." He made a clueless face as she leans closer. "I've been thinking a lot lately on how to do it, or how to say it, but I haven't come to a conclusion just yet on how to do it. When Makoto-kun was captured by the Fallen Angels, I was so angry that I thought that I was going to lose sight of everything that was before me."

"G-Geez, don't sound so serious…"

"But it is serious, Makoto-kun!" Yumi pushed her body closer towards him, and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. "I mean, I've never had such a…close connection with someone before. Something about you…makes me feel something different. Your courage, strength. No matter the odds, you do what you need to do to survive. And your kindness…I just love your kindness, and how you're always so brave and strong at the same time. Yet, you never lose your compassion, and always defend what you feel is right. I, admire that about Makoto-kun."

Yumi's face tinged pink as did Makoto's, and he felt her body closing in on his own body. Slowly, she reached around, and held him tightly, bringing him ever closer until her bust pressed against his chest. Makoto's eyes widened as Yumi cupped his chin delicately.

"Yumi-senpai, I…w-what are you going to do…?"

He had a pretty good idea, but he wasn't sure what her intentions truly where.

Yumi herself just allowed a small smile to appear on her face, as her fingers stroked his face.

"What do you want me to do Makoto-kun?"

"Erm…w-would it be bad if I…said something like…erm, kissing…w-would that be wrong to say about it right now…? I mean…w-we have been growing closer, and closer together…a-and w-we are…erm, we are quite close with one another…"

He couldn't finish as Yumi closed in, and placed her lips against his own.

Makoto was shocked, and stared into her eyes as she caressed his lips with her own lips. Though it didn't last long, Yumi's lips continued meshing against his, and then she broke away blushing madly and then fell against his chest, Makoto's face being as red as a tomato right now.

"Yumi-senpai's lips were…"

Yumi looked up from her position, and gained a deeper red face.

"That was…my first kiss you know? I…just wanted you to know that…my first kiss was…with you…because I've liked Makoto-kun since…last year. When, you came in with Ise-kun, when you would drop Ise-kun off, I saw you…and found out more about you…and then naturally, I came to have feelings for you…so, that was…my first kiss, Makoto-kun…was it, yours…?"

"N-No…" Yumi looked down sadly, but he hugged her tightly, and brought her face upwards to his own face. "But, it was amazing, to kiss Yumi-senpai is the best after all…I had imagined it time and time again to feel Yumi-senpai's lips against my own was…"

"Amazing."

Yumi finished off, Makoto nodded, and hugging her tightly.

"Y-Yumi-senpai...y-you know about me killing Raynare and all...I feel...because Raynare...I've never hated someone so much before...that person when I killed her...doesn't feel like me...I didn't like myself when I did that..."

"Makoto-kun, you did something amazing, you did the right thing. Raynare was evil, there wasn't good inside of her. You don't have to hate yourself because of that...killing is okay when it is someone evil, and she certainly qualified as evil."

Makoto's moist eyes looked towards Yumi, the girl placing her finger under his eye, and brushed under said eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Yumi-senpai...I-I'm not b-bad?"

"Most certainly not bad. Now come here my cute Makoto-kun...you don't need to worry, you're not bad...you're sweet, kind, and was pushed so hard. You experienced so many things...and that shouldn't have happened...next time, let's do it together, okay? Whatever happens, let's work together from now on, Makoto-kun...you're not alone now, I'm here with you."

Makoto's smile widened, nodding his head.

"Next time, with Yumi-senpai, definitely."

"Good boy...now, allow me to taste those addictive lips again..."

Yumi leaned closer again towards his lips, surprising the boy who held a crimson on his cheeks like that of Millicas' hair.

But he didn't stop her, and allowed their lips to be brought together in an entanglement of their new love that had been born between them.

Just then, the door was opened strongly before anything else could happen, the pair separating from one another, and who appeared was Serafall, Millicas (who was dressed in a Kuoh uniform), and Elmen who walked in right away, and Serafall jumped around as if she was on a sugar high.

"Ma-tan! There you are!"

"Aah, Makoto-san. Good morning~"

"Makoto-kun, I'm here too."

Serafall jumped onto the couch beside him, as Millicas and Elmenhilde sit by nearby and watch on.

"Aah, good morning everyone!"

Though he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't spend more time with Yumi and finish his question at the same time too, but he was glad to see the others too. Though, he did wonder where Rias, Akeno, and the other members of the club were, since school was going to start soon.

"Heya Ma-tan! You cheeky boy, you left me before anything could happen between us~"

"Hehe, sorry. I needed to get into school to get something, and came here to see Yumi-senpai sitting here too. B-By the way, what's been going on with Mittelt-san and Kalawarner-san anyway? I haven't seen them since that day?"

Serafall clicked her fingers, and pointed at him strongly.

"I've been discussing that with Azazel-chan. We've been having meeting's, and I've been talking about what was going to happen with them. Apparently, they acted out of orders of their leader Azazel-chan, but also, it seems like they were being coerced. They said it was Kokabiel, but they heard it from that Raynare and Dohnaseek so the legitimacy of that couldn't be ascertained. Either way, it seems like this Kokabiel is going to be questioned about it."

"But, what's going to happen with Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san? They, don't deserve to be punished. Neither of them technically killed anyone. Kalawarner-san even helped me fight Dohnaseek, and broke me out of the cell, and also, Mittelt-san helped the others disable the traps they had set. In my eyes, it looks like they were doing their best to defend us."

"Uuuuu, it does seem like Ma-tan has developed an attachment to these girls?"

Makoto put a shy finger on his cheek as he scratched softly.

"W-Well, I just don't think they deserve to be punished for anything. They did save our lives after all, and defied their 'orders' to help us. In my eyes, they are good people, just misguided. I don't think that they deserve to be punished for anything."

Serafall raised her finger, and lightly tapped Makoto on the face.

"Sounds cute Ma-tan, you really are a good boy after all. Either way, it seems like something interesting is going to happen with them in the future. I can't wait to find out what's going to happen with them~ But for now, here Ma-tan~"

Serafall did something shocking for Makoto, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He hadn't been expecting it, and from his kiss with Yumi before being in his mind, his face turned even more red as he fiddled with his fingers, Millicas, and Elmen's bodies twitching at the sight, but knew they truly couldn't say anything since it was Serafall.

"There, a kiss from me, my Ma-tan~"

"K-Kissing on my cheek is..."

"Nothing more than you deserve, you are my Queen after all~" Serafall brought Makoto's head towards her bust, and stroked the back of his head gently, Yumi showing a slight pout, and held onto his hand. "Besides, I've got an entire month or so with my Ma-tan now! I think that it is going to be the best! I am going to adore my sexy Ma-tan now~" But I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me~"

"Jealous?"

Makoto only realized something was wrong when he felt a shiver going down her back.

"Ma-Makoto-san…?"

A voice came from behind Makoto, and he felt worried since the voice was filled with sadness.

When he turned around, the blond girl, Asia, is trying to smile.

"A-Asia-san? That uniform you're wearing is…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?"

She asks Makoto shyly as she does a spin, allowing the skirt to flip up, and even show her pure white panties to Makoto's eyes.

"It's the best! I couldn't be happier right now! We can do everything that we talked about now!"

"Eh, y-yes, that would be good Makoto-san…"

She was troubled with how to react, but it's true that she looks cute in it. Even Makoto was going to say something like that too.

At that time, Millicas stood up, and did a spin as well, showing a cute smile on her face.

"I'm also going to be attending school too Makoto-san~ I even will be in the same class as you~ So, what do you think? Does this suit me?"

Makoto's heart skipped a beat as she walked closer towards him.

"Y-Yes, it does suit you too~ You look cute in your uniform~"

He told the truth as she swayed her body around adorably. Millicas' face turns a little red at the same time too, and had trouble on how to respond.

Then, Elmen stood up, and showed an adorable look on her face.

"I've decided to go like this from now on since Makoto-kun has accepted me like this too. Though, I will hide my ears to not draw suspicion or anything like that."

"R-Really? What about Lucy-chan…? Does she disappear now?"

"Essentially, I'm gonna be her identical twin Elmenhilde, or whatever you wanna call me. I'm still me, after all. I'm still Makoto-kun's closest friend, no matter what I look like. And I've talked with the Devils here, explained my situation, and they are fine with me being here, understanding why I chose to conceal my identity, so no worries about that. But, do you like me like this…? I mean, do I look that different?"

"N-No, you're still Lucy-chan…eeh, you're Elmen-chan, and you still are the same person, albeit a little shyer lately. But even then, I think that you're very cute Elmen-chan, especially with your cute white skin too. I think you look cute anyway~"

Elmen's face turns more red by the second, and twitches her body.

"T-Thank you Makoto-kun."

Serafall cleared her throat, and then pointed towards Asia who was still stood there shyly.

"I decided to make Asia-chan attend this school. Since she is about the same age as you, maybe a little older, she's also in 1st year. I also made her in the same class as you. I asked if she wanted to go to the second year instead, but she replied "I wish to stay beside Makoto-san please~" and then that's what happened, so I decided to have Asia-chan in your class too. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her Ma-tan."

"I will be in your care, Makoto-san."

Asia bows her head.

"Yeah, we'll definitely have fun all of the time."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

At that moment, Serafall rubbed her cheek against Makoto's, so Yumi hugged onto Makoto at the same time.

Asia's face turns downwards sadly as she looks between the two of them, and wonders what she was going to do now.

"It has to be… S-Serafall-sama is very beautiful and so is Yumi-san too, so even Makoto-san will also like them… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart." Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu" as she felt like lightning struck her head. "I have a headache."

With teary eyes, she looks up towards Serafall who gives her a wink.

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Serafall says that normally but gave her another wink.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia seems a bit troubled.

"Do you regret it? Becoming my servant-chan, and Ma-tans future servant-chan?"

Serafall asks Asia sincerely. Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Makoto-san. A-And to be able to become Makoto-sans servant is also something…I am going to become Makoto-sans first…"

His face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply, and how her words could be misconstrued, and they were too.

"Ooh! That's naughtiness that is! My servants are going to become ecchi with one another at the ready~"

"B-But that's not right! Makoto-kun's going to become my…I'm going to become Makoto-kun's partner in this adventure."

Yumi said it shyly, poking her fingers together, Makoto's face turning a little red.

"Yumi-senpai…t-to think that we'd be able to do something like that…?"

Makoto's face turned red at the thought of a naked Yumi offering herself to him. At that though, steam came out of his ears, and blushed madly.

But Millicas had a pout on her face, and walked over towards Makoto, hugging him around his neck.

"Millicas-san…?"

"Don't worry Makoto-san, I'm also going to adore you too~"

"A-Adore me?"

She nodded, and continued hugging onto him.

"N-No! I can't accept that! Makoto-kun, me too!" Elmen rushed forward, and hugged onto his body tightly. "Don't leave me out too now…I'm gonna become more active now, okay? Now you're a Devil, I can actively pursue you too."

"P-Pursue me!? Y-You want to pursue me!?"

"Well, duh. But, it's alright now. You're a Devil, harems are okay. I thought that because you were into Kiba-senpai there, I wouldn't have a chance. But now, you're a Devil. Harems are to be expected. I'll definitely be your Vampire-chan~ Kuku, want me to bite your erogenous zone~?"

Makoto's nose bled slightly as Elmen gave a small wink towards him.

"H-Harem…t-that's something that a Devil does…?"

Serafall gave Makoto a pat on the cheek.

"That's right. I didn't explain it before, but yeah, this is also a reality. A harem, you can build one too. Devils are notorious for building harems. I mean, if flipping Riser-chan gets to have a harem, my cute Ma-tan will also get a harem! Besides, it looks like you've been gathering girls already~?"

Makoto didn't know what she was talking too, until she pointed at the girls.

Yumi, Asia, Millicas, and Elmen were all looking at him with blushes on their cheeks. Each of them looked as if they were going to jump him, and hug him to death. Heck, all of them were hugging him now, even Asia was hugging onto his form now.

"I-I am not forming any harem…"

"Ma-tan! Don't be a prude!"

"I'm not being a prude! A-A harem is…t-that's something that's…I-I can't just suddenly say that! I can't just say that I'm forming a harem! That's Onii-chan's thing, not mine! I-I don't want to form something like that…"

The very idea of a harem was a little weird to Makoto. He didn't even think that it would be alright to form something like that. He was brought up as a human, after all, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do about situations of this nature.

"Don't be silly Ma-tan, you're gonna form a harem~ You can't make Asia-chan, Yumi-chan, Millicas-chan and Elmen-chan upset now, can you?"

Makoto's bottom lip quivered as each of the girls looked towards him.

"I-If it comes to polygamy, then I will do it!"

"I didn't think it would come to this…but I'm okay with sharing Makoto-kun too."

"I don't know what I feel for Makoto-san yet, but I wish to have more fun with him~"

"Well, I brought it up, so you don't hear me complaining now~"

Serafall giggled as she hugged Makoto tightly.

"See? Harems are awesome~ I don't think these girls will allow anything but that, and it isn't like you've not got enough love for all of them, have you~? Hmmm, maybe even I might become interested in my Ma-tan like that too~"

"Waaaah…my life is just so confusing!"

The girls giggled as Makoto contemplated what they had just said…would he be able to have a harem now? And…how would Ise feel knowing he had…a harem…if he was actually ever going to form something like that?

But then, he remembered something.

"B-By the way, what happened to Sona-senpai, and Rias-senpai? I've not seen them since...eeh, the day of the Church actually."

Suddenly, Serafall's face turned naughty, and she giggled sweetly.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Please turn this shit off! I have learned my lesson! Please don't make me watch this anymore! Sona, save me!"

"I'm currently tied up too Rias! This isn't my fault! I did my best for crying out loud! I-I thought that this is what you wanted Onee-sama! Please!"

Rias, and Sona sat on a chair each, their hands bound, not too tightly, and their eyes taped open, watching the television.

What they were watching was...Serafall's show.

Every episode ever, was being shown to them...on repeat.

Several times, they had seen the same episode and now, they were slowly losing their minds to the insanity of it all. Rias was more prone to losing it, and had sobbed several times, but Sona had shed some tears too. Not that they hated the show...but watching it over, and over, the same thing again and again, it truly was too much for the young girls souls.

[It's time for two girls, one cup!]

Rias', and Sona's eyes shoot open with pure fear.

"Ooh shit! D-Did that thing say two girls, one cup!?"

Rias tried to free herself, but her powers weren't working.

Sona held tears in her eyes, flowing from her eyes.

"Onee-sama! Please don't make me watch it! I don't like it!"

"You don't like it!? What about me!? I saw this crap on...ooh God! Help meeeeeeee!" Rias then felt a surge of lightning run through her skull, tears springing from her eyes. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That hurt! Ooh Maou-sama! I can't do this anymore! Please someone save me! Anyone save me from this nightmare!"

"This isn't just your nightmare! It is also mine too! I am very afraid Rias, don't mistake that!"

They both didn't have a choice as they watched the television...

But, for some reason, Serafall came walking onto the screen, holding two cups.

"Boo hoo Sona-chan! Rias-chan! You thought that I would put on something that bad? Nah~ Even I'm not that sadistic~ But, I will be replacing that with one girl, two cups~"

The colour from both Rias, and Sona's face drained away, leaving nothing but white sheet for skin paper there.

"Sona! W-What the hell is one girl, two cups!?"

"H-How am I meant to know!? Ooh Maou-sama, please! Anything but this!"

As they had their back and forth, Serafall danced around with the two cups, winking towards the camera, igniting fear into the poor girls.

"Now, time to start~"

Rias, and Sona gave everything they could to break free, but they couldn't. In the end, they were afraid, and sobbed loudly.

""Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!""

...That day, Sona and Rias cried.

* * *

Inside of the Church that was obliterated by Serafall, a young man walks on by.

Slowly, he takes a look around as the sun beams down on his form.

Using his fingers, he twirled them around, and released a eerie water that was black. It surrounded him, and spread outwards. Everything that came into contact with the water, dissolved right away, even the ground that was below him was being melted away.

Once he stopped his power, the Churches remains had been completely dissolved away into nothingness.

The young man looked around once more, and then smirked to himself.

"Well, it seems that you're awakening, aren't you…my Lord?"

A sinister smile appeared on the young mans face.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, Makoto has been saved, and now, Asia is in Serafall's peerage, and Makoto's unnoffical one too! The reason why is kinda obvious, and to do with a later plot point too. Kalawarner revealed having a Sacred Gear, which is Variant Detonation! It was hinted at before, with the conversations with Mittelt, and Kalawarner had in previous chapters. If Mittelt has a Sacred Gear? Well, it will be shown in the future if she does or not. The reason why Kalawarner has one, is pretty obvious considering she's deeply connected with Makoto, she'll need power, have some good combinations between her, and Makoto coming up with their powers, and in the future, what he'll get and such, I won't say more than that for now. Now, Makoto is on the road to having a harem, already having a quick romantic kiss with Yumi, two in fact, Serafall sneaking in a cheek kiss, and even Elmen saying she's going to pursue him further. But the ending…seems like someone is coming, but for who, and for what reasons? Oh, and the Elmen having light powers after drinking Dohnaseek's blood, it has been revealed Vampire's can do that according to the spoilers of vol 23, shown with Elmen herself. So, that's where that came from.**

 **Next time, we're gonna be going familiar hunting, and a certain tamer is going to be returning to the story, plus a certain Dragon might be showing up too!**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	11. A pact, and a shock part one

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; I, suppose so~**

 **hellspam; Thank you! I'm glad that you did like it! Makoto really was pushed way too far, after everything she personally did to him and his loved ones, and ending Asia's life...that was a no, no in his eyes, tipping him over the edge. Plus he had seen his brother being tortured too by Raynare, both mentally and physically. I suppose that it could be yeah, or something he only shows when his friends, loved ones, are suffering. I'd go with Chaotically Good, I think. Well, Lawfully Evil could be a good way to describe him too. It's like you read my mind! They'll be certainly..ahem, dressing up for the occasion. I could see it being like that actually, so I love it! Hehe, that would be quite funny to see actually~ Just imagine it happening makes me laugh out loud. Ooh, she'll be feeling a certain, something when she drinks from Makoto.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, I guess looking at it from that way, it is kinda sad, though she gets to pray later on, and that's good for her. Attacked by the hugging girls~ How scary~ Well, a certain question like that might go down, and the answer might be quite surprising for everyone around. If anything, she'd be gaining trauma from all of this~ But that would be funny regardless~ And cool suggestions~!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; I do indeed! Well, the reason for that was because on that day, I was actually sent to hospital, and was there until the morning of Tuesday, so that's why nothing was posted. Fortunately, I had done last weeks chapter just before I fell truly ill. Did it? Ah well, I wanted Makoto to be the one who finished off Dohnaseek, to kill his own killer, some kind of justice in that. And yeah, teamwork is always good~ As of this chapter posting, we don't truly know how strong Elmen actually is, she's never been shown to fight before, and in the spoilers, it seemed like she couldn't keep up with Ravel's training, but in this, she's going to progress, and why Elmen was sent, will be revealed when that person makes their appearance. Ise was quite pissed off huh, Makoto was pretty much beat at that point, he couldn't go on. Hehe, I'm glad that you liked that at least~ Makoto truly was pushed past the point and had to do what he did. Damn Serafall, what are you doing here~? But in all seriousness, yeah~ No one harms her Ma-tan or she'll come after you, shown when she headbutted Kalawarner, and decked Mittelt with her staff. She was indeed! Yup, she's going to be Makoto's future Bishop, even Serafall said as much~ We did indeed, the last few chapters have been heavy with the emotions and such, and this chapter will be more light hearted, though will also have some important moments too. Yeah, after ten chapters, they finally lock lips! They've surely shown their interest in him, though at this point it is only truly Asia, Yumi, and Elmen. Millicas, likes him quite a bit, and Serafall does too, but they'll be soon shown to have their moments. The mysterious figure...that person will be important, but I can't say why just yet. And yeah, they'll continue on, don't worry about that~**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Indeed, this is gonna be quite fun~ Thank you, I'm excited to hear/read that~ Oh no, his confidence will grow as the story does. Well, he doesn't have a Longinus, though doesn't mean that it can't have good potential either. Well, he is the Queen, so he does have all the pieces inside of him. His potential will be shown as the story goes on~**

 **Nivek Beldo; It is indeed over, and it had to be like that. I'm glad that you liked it! Indeed, it was a hard battle, but with the three of them together, they proved to be a match for Dohnaseek. It did indeed, several pieces, and they have to be for their personal growth too, for the future of the fic, and themselves at the same time. She is gonna be around for a while yeah, and is gonna help him grow too. And thanks! Here it is!**

 **darkfenixx7; Well, you could say that he has a pushing point. Push him beyond that, and he's not going to be your friend. I'm glad that you did like it~ His serious side will show up when he needs to be like that. Freed didn't expect that, and even received such a wound and such~ And no worries~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks! I know indeed. Though a few chapters ago, that Makoto didn't go through torture, seeing his elder brother being abused mentally and physically by Ise, and he didn't see the girl he had a crush on be killed, when he desperately tried to save her. So, yeah I suppose you could say he lost it and wanted Raynare dead. Serafall is awesome in her own way though~ Indeed, poor Rias and Sona~ I'm happy that you do! Yeah, it makes sense that she is with Makoto's Master than Ise's, plus it also is for a future plot point too. After ten chapters, they finally got together, sort of! At least they kissed one another~ He does indeed, and as for Ise, I bet he is. Though he isn't into Loli's so he won't mind about at least two of them. She is indeed, playing a...well, the chapter speaks for itself. Tiamat is gonna be appearing here yeah, but let's see how that goes~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you! They surely did, showing some good combinations with one another. Yeah, he killed his killer in the end. Something I had planned since the beginning. Exactly, she can always be with Makoto now. Hehe, I'm happy you liked it~ Sona and Rias...well, they aren't dead so that's a plus~**

 **Naroku; In this story, it wouldn't of worked after everything Raynare did. But thanks anyway! And I'll try!**

 **Justin D; I'm happy that you did like it~ He surely did yeah~ Well, he won't need it to be different elements, and I wouldn't know how that would work, unless it is like Kiba's Sword Birth, where he could create different types of birds or something, like Sword Birth can create different types of swords. Not a bad idea actually. Well, Makoto won't need a Longinus to be on par with Ise. Yeah, that sounds great to me! Actually, the position of Rias' peerage is...well, it won't be an oc, but I can't say any more than that. If it is going to be replaced at all, or not, will be shown in the future. Besides, Asia didn't do much during the Rating Games that Rias had, though in this Asia will be doing more in the future as Makoto's Bishop. I suppose that he would be like that huh~ And thanks!**

 **Vizard Issei; He finally did yeah~ He kissed the girl~ It would be Yumi Kiba, or going by Japanese, then Kiba Yumi. Yuuto's last name is Kiba, so Kiba is also Yumi's last name too. Well, only Kalawarner has been confirmed to have a Sacred Gear for now, if Mittelt has one, will be shown in the future. Yeah, I thought Asia being in Serafall's peerage not only gives someone for Makoto to have, but also to have a connection with in the peerage beyond Serafall. There is a reason for that, and it is because in this, Raynare did many things that Makoto deemed unforgivable, especially to Ise, and Asia. For the answers, I can't answer that about the man yet, and I dunno~ Just Ravel for now~**

 **Ragna; Well, it means that she'd never hurt him on purpose. Sex, and kinky stuff is different to going out of her way than physically hurting him. And I don't know about that, but when they get together, it is going to be quite, the fun time.**

 **Skull Flame; Oh, I see. Okay then. They are indeed, and why that is, also ties into the plot too. She can indeed, I suppose that it is like that yeah~ Hehe, that would be quite funny, and yeah, he certainly ran off huh, don't mess with Makoto when he's truly pissed off. The party is just starting with Serafall here now~ It is unwanted for now, but in the future~ He'll never have rest, and now with Kiyome back...it is going to be very difficult for the boy. Well, it is gonna be different reason why Tiamat joins Makoto. And thanks!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Yeah, it is quite the combination of that huh. I know, he went through so much, and it ended up like that. Well, I am glad that you liked it regardless~ And yeah, Princess isn't going to be happy.**

 **Primevere; I'm glad that you do! They are so cute together, aren't they!? And thank you! I'll try!**

 **ShadeAkami; Indeed~ Glad for it~ It was quite action packed, and this chapter winds that down a little bit. Hehe quite the funny joke~ I liked it~ M &M I giggled at that a little bit. They tried their best...but, in the end weren't needed, as they did the best that they could do. Well, that's a Gremory thing, just like Rias is with Ise in canon. They are indeed, but that's also for another reason too, which will be explored later on. Oh yeah, I made you saaaaaaa...eeh, that's not a good thing...or in this case, it kind of is~ Hmmm, that would be something to explore huh. In the earlier arcs, I can't see it making much of a difference, but later on, especially with Fafnir and all that, it would be something huh. But you could say that about Rias, and other important characters. And yeah, he has a fellow peerage member! In this one, yeah...after everything she did to Makoto, Asia, and Ise, Makoto really couldn't stand it, though it also shows how far he's willing to go to protect his family and friends. There was a line about Sona getting rid of the body with water magic, I believe. I remember writing it. Yup, they finally shared a kiss between them! Good for them huh! They surely are huh! Serafall at least wants her Queen to be happy with the girls~ Hehe, indeed...why...well, I guess...nope, not gonna touch that one. You know, I had to goggle what that was, and when I did...eeh, very scary indeed...that would've been scary for Sona and Rias to watch too. Aah, that's gonna be a mystery for a little while, but it is someone important, I can say that. Yup, we're off to the forest! Kiyome's gonna appear, but Serafall is there so she won't be able to do it. And thanks!**

 **Guest; I've thought about many DXD stories before, and that one has crossed my mind before. It would be something interesting, wouldn't it? That would be quite something, and some kind of character development and such. And yeah, that all sounds quite interesting to say the least, huh~? Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Tohka123; Thank you very much! In their own way, they are getting along yeah~ She does indeed, and that will come in handy later on too. It was a hard battle, especially with Makoto having quite severe injuries, but they managed to pull off a win eventually. Eh, I suppose it could've been subconsciously. They arrived at the end of the battle huh...nice timing indeed. It is, Makoto and Asia have something quite special between one another, and he has his friends, future lovers, to help him through something like that. You don't wanna piss off Makoto, especially after taking away people that he truly does love, and care for. She did indeed, Makoto wasn't playing with her after what she had done to him. Serafall went beast mode, and knocked out anything that she came across, especially if it someone that wants to hurt her precious Ma-tan. She has yeah! There's a reason for that too, which shall be revealed in the near future! Makoto and Yumi, after ten chapters, finally shared their first kiss, and Elmen isn't gonna be sitting back now~ It's Ise's dream, but maybe it had rubbed off on him a little bit, though he's got more desires than something like a harem. He does indeed, what does he want? All shall be revealed in time! It's gonna be a little more silly/fun than last chapter, but also has some serious elements too.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Bade of Takeda; Thanks! Yumi got there in the end huh~ Millicas surely is quite adorable, and Elmen, I've got some good plans for Elmen, she's going to become a good member of Makoto's team.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **A pact, and a shock part one**

Early in the morning, Makoto didn't expect this to happen…

He didn't expect that he was going to be between two beautiful females.

"Suu~ Suu~ Munyaaaaaa…"

"…Mmmmmm…"

Makoto was between Serafall, and Yumi herself. The pair of them had gotten into his bed at the previous night, he didn't expect it, but he wasn't going to turn it away either. Especially with the pair of them wearing no bra either.

He even felt Princess curling up on his lap, on his crotch no less. He was sure that there was something about the cat that he didn't trust. She just seemed to always go for his crotch, when there were different areas that she could lie down on.

As he tossed on the bed, Yumi was stirred awake. Her long eyelashes were the first thing that he caught when on her, and then it was when her breasts bounced as she sat up. She didn't even cover up her modest sized chest away from him.

"Y-Yumi-senpai…"

Yumi caught sight of Makoto, and hugged him against her chest.

"Last night was a joy, Makoto-kun. Sleeping next to Makoto-kun is the best in the entire world. Your warm body relaxes my own body, I enjoyed myself when you cuddled against me too. Makoto-kun's body is also nice to look at in the morning too~"

She couldn't help but sing it out, and looked as she did.

Makoto only thought that it enhanced her already beautiful face when her equally beautiful appearance caught his attention. Even when her hands slide up and down his chest, body, and went down to his thighs too, stopping near the crotch where she heard a hissing sound coming from Princess, pulling her hands away when Princess swiped for her.

"Y-Your cat is very scary sometimes."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I don't see it. Princess is only being Princess, she doesn't do anything that bad, does she? I mean, she's very adorable, and loves being cuter than cute sometimes too~"

Yumi didn't know if Makoto looked at Princess through rose coloured glasses, or something else entirely, but there was something going on, and Yumi didn't know what that was, and neither did others that knew of Princess' more wild nature.

Ignoring the cat, Yumi turned her undivided attention towards Makoto, and instantly cupped his face with her one hand, and her other hand laid on top of Makoto's hand. Like it was an instinct, he allowed his fingers to lace together with hers.

"Yumi-senpai?"

Yumi smiled gently, and leaned closer towards him, giving him a kind smile.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, I'm not going to do anything bad. But, I remembered when we shared a kiss. Do you remember it?"

"I-I think about it sometimes…"

At his admission, Yumi's smile broadened.

"I think about it often. Though it has only been over a week now, I still think about Makoto-kun, and his sweet lips." Makoto's face turns red as the girl brushes her fingers across his cheek. "You're cute when you blush, Makoto-kun."

He averted his eyes just in time for Yumi to fully lean closer towards him, not even bothered with exposing her cleavage towards him, not that he would mind if he was honest with himself, and enjoyed seeing a topless Yumi.

"Yumi-senpai, suddenly saying these things, I don't know if I will be able to take much more of this affectionate side of my Senpai as of late. I, simply don't know how else to say it without being a blushing person…"

"Fueeee, you're quite cute, Makoto-kun. I cannot deny something like that. So, I have an idea. Want to hear about it?"

"Y-Yes?"

Wanting to know what she was going to say, Yumi leaned closer and nuzzled her face against Makoto's own, surprising him slightly.

"How about we share a kiss between us again?"

"A-A kiss…w-we could do it again…?"

Attempting to appear calm didn't work, and his voice came out quite meek, and mild at the same time.

"Yes, we can kiss again sometimes Makoto-kun. I mean, we are now…"

Even Yumi didn't know how to finish that.

Where they dating?

Lovers?

Friends with benefits?

Neither of them knew, and didn't know how to bring up the subject.

But definitely, they did want to kiss the other again, that wasn't ever a mistake.

"Yumi-senpai…kissing Yumi-senpai has been a dream of mine for ages now, so I was suddenly shocked when you suddenly suggested it."

"Y-Yes, I am surprised at myself. But, because it is Makoto-kun, I feel like kissing him would be for the best now, he is someone that I only want to kiss. So, would it be okay if we kissed Makoto-kun?"

"Baka…y-you don't need to ask something like that…y-you can just kiss me."

Yumi smiled, and took the plunge.

Naturally, Makoto tilted his head back so she'd gain easy access to his lips.

While they both were shy about it, that almost made it better, knowing the other was shy about it too. So, it made them be able to gain closer and closer, until their lips were naturally going to meet one another's…

"Ara, seducing my Queen already Yumi-chan?"

Chipperness wasn't what was in Serafall's voice as she sat up.

Yumi immediately pulled away from Makoto, and looked down at the bedsheets.

"S-Serafall-sama! I-I wasn't trying to seduce Makoto-kun! I-I was only going to give him a good morning kiss! T-That's all!"

Serafall smiled, but her eyes weren't smiling, and she used her arms to wrap them around Makoto, and pulled his head towards her, allowing her breasts to be his head pillow.

"Well, that's also cute sometimes too. But, don't worry about something like that my Yumi-chan. I don't mind allowing Ma-tan to go to someone else sometimes, but he has to stay with me also you know~? I love seeing Ma-tans adorable face in the morning~"

Serafall turned around Makoto, and showed a smile on her face.

"Sera-tan…y-you're quite embarrassing right now…"

Makoto spoke with a slight smile on his face, but Serafall just smiled wildly.

"Fufufu, that's a cute reaction Ma-tan. You're not actually going to be embarrassed by me or something, are you sweetheart?" Makoto didn't answer as Yumi hugged him from the other side. "Ooh by the way Ma-tan! Soon, I've got a special surprise for you!"

"S-Surprise? What's surprising?"

Serafall winked, and didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about it for now Ma-tan. But, I know that you'll like it, maybe. I dunno, depending on how you feel about them…well, we'll soon see. It was hard, and difficult, but it seemed like it was going to happen anyway. My Ma-tan is adorable after all, so it was only right, and then there's that dolt A…eeh, never mind~ But yes, don't worry Ma-tan, I'm gonna make sure that you're well looked after, and gather strong comrades~"

"S-Strong comrades huh. You mean like, Asia-san?"

"Fufu, she is your Bishop after all~"

Yumi's eyes clouded as Serafall said that, almost striking a cord.

"B-But, she's still yours."

"I said it before, didn't I? Ma-tan can think of her as his own Bishop, because she will be one day. She's gonna join your group. Ooh, speaking of that, we gotta help you attain better status, huh~? That's gonna be interesting~"

"R-Right, but how does one attain higher status?"

At the question, Serafall put a hand to her chin, releasing Makoto, and Yumi took this chance to hug him tightly between her breasts. His face resembled larva at this moment in time, and his blush deepened.

"Well, there are a few ways. Like, competing in Rating Games…but I don't do that so…eeh, I guess that's out. But, you can do contracts, and such, that will help. Or, you could like, compete in large battles, and save the world and such. That would work too. That would get you recognized…well, that also means that my Ma-tan is gonna have to work hard too! You will, won't you Ma-tan?"

"Eeh, yeah. I suppose so…though, please don't make it so difficult until I'm used to it? I mean, I nearly died under Sona-kaichou's tutelage. Though she did help me, I still felt like it was very harsh on myself…"

"Hmmmm, you do have a point. Sona-chan was a naughty girl, but I will make sure that she doesn't do bad stuff in the future! I won't have her bullying my Ma-tan! I definitely won't allow that to happen! My Ma-tan is too adorable for something like that! I won't allow my Ma-tan to be brought down into something like this!"

Makoto could only awkwardly chuckle, and was troubled on how to respond.

* * *

Getting to school, Yumi split off from Makoto, as Makoto himself marched Serafall to the student council room, since he was sure that if she was left to her own devices, she could potentially do something, already hinting at 'breaking' Makoto out of class already.

Serafall was holding onto Makoto's hand as tight as she could, and wouldn't let it go for the world. She simply loved holding onto his hand, even if others walking past held suspicious thoughts about the pair of them walking together.

But she insisted that they hold hands…he didn't know why that was. He didn't exactly mind something like that, just holding her hand. But, he could do without the occasional slap on his butt that she would give him.

"Ma-tan, I could come to your class, you know? It wouldn't be so bad, would it Ma-tan? We could sit together in class, and I could rub my hands up and down Ma-tans thighs as he sits on my lap adorably~ I could even give Ma-tans ears cute little kisses. Because it is my Queen, I don't mind kissing Ma-tans ears, and even if he wants to have some fun with me, and wants to grope my boobs, then I don't mind something like that."

Makoto's mind briefly thought about what she was saying, and contemplated it. He didn't want to contemplate anything, but he knew that he wouldn't have any choice other than to do something like that either.

"N-No, I don't think we need to do that. It would be really boring, wouldn't it?"

"Hmmmmm, you do have a point…I don't wanna be bored with naughty school working…but I feel like I would abandon Ma-tan if I just left him in class…are you sure that you don't want me to help you skip school?"

"i-I actually need to catch up on some work. I missed a few assignments while I was new to being a Devil, and all that other stuff. So, I can't really skip school at the moment, I need to get my head in the books."

"Geez Ma-tan, are you like trying to overachieve or something? Heeeh! Have I found myself a hot nerd!? I've always wanted a hot nerd type! All Ma-tan needs is glasses, and then that would complete the cute sexy hot nerd look!"

"I'm not a h-hot nerd! I am not an overachiever either! I just want to do my best is all! I don't want to do anything else other than my best, okay!?"

Serafall couldn't resist, and released a cute giggling sound.

"I'm sorry Ma-tan, I couldn't resist doing something like that, it was just so easy to do that I wasn't able to think right Ma-tan, I didn't mean to do something like that my adorable Ma-tan, it must be because you're so cute that I couldn't hold myself back!"

"Geez, Sera-tan is getting rambunctious as of late?"

"Yup! I have to be excited like this! It means that I am going to be able to have my Ma-tan to myself! Sorry if it means I am being weird and all that, but my Ma-tan is amazing, and I love my Ma-tan more than anyone else!"

"Y-You're confessing to me!?"

Serafall giggled sweetly, and cupped his chin, and brought him closer towards her body.

"Don't worry my Ma-tan, I still love my Ma-tan after all. You don't have to worry about anything Ma-tan, you're my adorable and sexy Queen that I am going to hold my Ma-tan, and keep him safe from the bad people in the world~ Especially since it is my Ma-tan after all~ I won't have anything else other than my Ma-tan with me~ Now my adorable Ma-tan, please come with me, and I will make sure that my Ma-tan will always stay with me. Now, I'm gonna go and meet Sona-chan, since Ma-tan is embarrassed of me~"

"I'm not embarrassed by you Sera-tan!"

Serafall released a small breath, and winked.

"I'm glad that my Ma-tan isn't embarrassed of me. I was worried that Ma-tan might not like me since he seems awkward around me."

"T-That's just because it is still weird for me to understand much about things like this. I haven't been able to decide much on what I am supposed to do now Sera-tan. I am worried that I am just going to think of this as a weird experience and block it off my mind…I tend to do stuff like that when something bad happens…"

"Something bad? Has something bad happened to Ma-tan before?"

Makoto quickly shakes his head, and gains a happy demeanour, though Serafall isn't quite easily convinced that there is something to it than normal.

"N-No! Nothing at all! You don't have to worry about something like that!"

Makoto wasn't exactly convincing, and Serafall could see through that.

"Ma-tan, there's something wrong, right? You can talk to me, you know? I am your King, there's nothing to worry about. Even if Ma-tan has many different bad things going on in your life, I am right here for my Ma-tan. Isn't that right my Ma-tan?"

"Y-Yeah…w-well, I should go! See you later!"

Makoto bowed his head, and went to turn around.

But before he could, Serafall gripped Makoto's shoulder, and gently laid her lips against his cheek, surprising him immensely, and the contents of the hallway happened to see them, releasing the usual rounds of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from pretty much most of the girls.

"Sera-tan…"

Serafall winked, patting his face.

"Don't worry my Ma-tan. You're cute, so kissing my Ma-tan is a must, isn't it Ma-tan?"

Makoto just looked humbled and looked down towards the ground shyly. Then, he bowed his head, and walked away with steam coming out of his ears. She just had to smile childlike at seeing the departing Makoto.

* * *

When Makoto got to class, Elmen, Koneko, Asia, and a very quiet Millicas was sat there together, doing nothing but talking with one another. Makoto strode over towards her, and placed his hands on Elmen's shoulders.

"I'm going to suck your blood and sparkle at the same time~"

"Don't mention sparkling Vampire's to me!" She snapped, and showed a cute expression. "I-I mean, this isn't something that you can do! Please don't hurt me like that! I don't like it!"

Makoto tensed, and backed away from Elmen.

"Geez, I didn't know that you didn't like Twilight…t-that's it, right?"

Elmen put a hand to her heart, like she had been stabbed.

"It is a stupid movie that is very hurtful to my kind. Sparkle in sunlight, screw that…wait, Bella would because she'd screw anything!"

"R-Right…b-by the way Elmen-chan, does anyone ever ask you…about the whole Lucy situation. I mean, you and she were…well, don't you ever get questions about it? I've seen people treat you as a new student, when technically you aren't."

"Well, it has been difficult, and people have asked about it. But, I just say that she had to go overseas, and I was sent to live with my auntie, is all. And she was sent back to live with our parents in Romania."

"Oh? People believe that?"

Makoto was cautious, but she nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right. At least, they don't say anything bad about it. They just think that she is my twin, and we have different skin tones, you know, paler for the whole, Vampire thing and all."

Makoto was always wondering about the so called 'Vampire thing' since he didn't know much about them, beyond what Elmen had said about them before, and that wasn't very much.

"Right…that still I don't get some of it anyway. I mean, being a Vampire means that you know about this whole stuff…a-and, what about Devils, and Vampires? Where do they stand with one another exactly?"

Elmen furrowed her eyebrows, and answered with a sigh.

"We don't usually get along that well, or if at all actually." She confessed, Makoto listening intently. "Because, Vampire's can be very stuck up, and all that. even more so than Devils, Vampire's cherish even more about pure bloods. And discriminate against even their own children if they are half breeds like myself, and others too. And then, there's the fact that there are also Vampire's made from humans, like you see in the movies and all that stuff. They don't get it easy too. It is a very harsh time in the life of Vampire's if you aren't a perfect pure blooded one."

"Wow, seems harsh."

Makoto didn't know how else to say it, as it really did seem very hard on Elmen, from what he knew about her about being a half Vampire.

Elmen nodded her head, and sat down on her seat.

"It's quite harsh indeed. That's why, in the end, I ran away from that place, I couldn't take it anymore, though I still held myself arrogantly because, I wasn't aware of much difference, and thought that I was above it all. But then, I met you, and you know the rest from there. I, wanted to just do normal things in my life, and then, I was able to meet a lovely guy, it was a good time anyway, I enjoyed myself when being together with Makoto-kun."

Makoto lightly smiled as Elmen did the same thing.

"You know, when at first I found out about…all this, I wasn't sure on how to feel, and then I found out that you're a Vampire-chan, I was in shock, and then you're not really Lucy-chan but someone else called Elmen-chan, it was quite shocking for me, I didn't know how else to do it. But, slowly, as I talk with you, it is the same as when I was with Lucy-chan. I know that you are one and the same, but it just seemed, different to me somehow. almost like I was getting to know a new person."

"A-And? Do you like me?"

"Of course you idiot. Why wouldn't I? Lucy-chan was important to me, and so is Elmen-chan."

Elmen couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, and now she felt really…good.

Just hearing that he cared about her, it truly was relieving to hear something like that.

"I'm glad that Makoto-kun does like me. I was worried that as soon as I revealed myself, you wouldn't be able to look at me the same. But, it seemed like you still do like me…t-thank you for still liking me."

"H-Hey, no need to worry about something like that Elmen-chan, I still like you very much. I'm just glad that I don't have to hide anything from you anymore, and then it was easier to be with you, and such. I don't have to say anything negative anymore, and I will be able to stay with Elmen-chan too in this new supernatural world."

To say that he was relieved would be an understatement, he was immensely happy that Elmen turned out to be a supernatural being too, that was a very good thing in his eyes. He wouldn't of been able to keep lying to her. But now that he didn't have to do that, he was able to breathe again.

"Y-Yes, we'll be able to stay together in this. A-And of course, I shall also be helping you anyway that I can. I will definitely offer support to Makoto-kun in anything that I can do. Though, I can't really fight that well, and all…b-but, I will offer my assistance to Makoto-kun with anything that I can do something like that."

"Aah! Thanks Elmen-chan!"

She just blushes, and looks down at the desk, pulling out some papers, and read them to herself.

Since it seemed like Elmen wouldn't be speaking anymore, Makoto just smiled and stretched his body…

When he felt eyes on him.

He knew who they were, and he had a feeling that something was wrong, so he did what he should do.

Makoto then turned towards Asia as he could feel that she was waiting for something, by the way that she stared at him.

"Hey Asia-san!"

"Y-Yes, good morning Makoto-san!" She greeted him back, and then adopted a cute face. "A-Also, Makoto-san. May I ask something of you?"

"Already? You want something already?" He joked, but then became serious when her face dropped, waving his hands in front of his face. "Y-Yeah! Sure! Ask away Asia-san! Sorry, I was only having a joke with you! You don't have to worry about something like that!"

Asia nodded, and put a hand to her chest.

"I have noticed that you add 'chan' to Elmen-sans name."

"Aah, yeah. That means we're quite familiar with one another, and close. But, why do you ask?"

Asia shuffles on her feet, as a shy expression appears on her face.

"…W-Would it be okay i-if you add that t-to my name too?"

The shyness on her face made Makoto's heart melt. He literally felt hot under her gaze, and couldn't control his inner cuteness detector, and looked like he was going to hug Asia tightly. But, for her safety and his sanity, he kept himself back for the moment.

"Y-You want me to call you Asia-chan? I don't have any complaints, it just seems sudden."

"Y-Yes, it does…I was just worried that I would fall behind…"

"Fall behind?"

Asia turned crimson, shaking her head left and right, her hair following her, and hit her in the face.

"N-Never mind! Please don't worry Makoto-san!"

"Hehe, then I see, Asia-chan. You don't have to worry, I'll add that to your name too!"

"Y-Yes, thank you very much Makoto-san. Hearing it from your mouth makes me feel relieved Makoto-san."

"I'm glad! Incidentally, Asia-chan. Where do you live anyway?"

"Erm, I'm currently staying within the Occult Research clubroom…erm, I mean, inside of the building there. There is a room for me to sleep inside."

"Oh? I thought that Sera-tan had gotten you a place to stay? I mean, a proper home?"

Asia's face flashes red as she pokes her fingers together shyly.

"Makoto-san…erm, Serafall-sama said that there is a potential place for myself to live permanently, and I was wondering something." Makoto didn't say anything, but indicated that he was listening. "If there was a place that I could stay…maybe if it wouldn't be too much trouble…w-what if I lived with Makoto-san?"

"Living with me?" She nodded very shyly, almost like she was frozen and could barely move. "I-I don't see why not Asia-chan. If that's what you want, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of Asia-chan living with me at the Hyoudou house. Though, you'd probably have to get permission from my parents. But, that shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm very happy Makoto-san thinks of it like that!"

Makoto still didn't understand, but Asia was okay with that, and sat down.

Makoto was about to sit down…when he saw Millicas.

He saw that she was just being quiet. By now, usually, she would come over and say something. But this morning, she seemed to be just keeping to herself. Actually, Makoto was worried that she was being quite quiet.

He was going to go over, and say something, but the teacher came into the room, so he didn't have the chance to speak with her, so he sat down while wondering what was going on with the resident redhead in the room.

* * *

"Phew…that was a hard physical exercise."

Asia complained softly as she was dripping with sweat.

Of course, because Asia wasn't used to it, she didn't know how to cope with it, even with being a Devil, and was leaning against Makoto for some support. Millicas, Elmen, and Koneko walked beside them, though Millicas seemed to be in a little of a trance.

However, Elmen and Koneko almost thought that Asia was putting some of it on, due to how she was hanging off Makoto. It seemed that she was less tired than she was actually letting on, if only so she could cling to him tightly.

Since it was the last class of the day, they were essentially free now, and all they needed to do was get changed back into their school uniforms.

"Naaah! You did very well Asia-chan! Don't think you didn't! You did very well for someone who was raised within the Church, and today was a hard exam too. My normal human body would've been screaming at me by now…I suppose it's a perk to being a Devil, huh. You'll get used to it Asia-chan, I know that you will."

Makoto's smile made Asia's cute face turn pink.

"Hehehe, even if it is such a simple thing, Makoto-san praises me greatly. T-Thank you future King!"

Her way of speaking always captured Makoto's heart in new and different ways. It almost made him feel, wonderful inside of his chest.

"Y-Yeah, future King huh…that's a goal worth aspiring too."

Though Makoto didn't know what he wanted just yet, he was excited to think about the future. By now, it was pretty much guaranteed that Makoto was going to take Asia with him when he became High Class, however long that was gonna take, but beyond that, he didn't know how or what he was going to do in the meantime.

"Ooh yes, that does sound good Makoto-kun." Elmen commented as they rounded a corner. "So, you've got to do many things to gain higher status, you know? Though, being Serafall-sama's Queen also helps with that too."

"Aah yeah…ehehehe, it's weird that people call me that. I know I am her Queen, but when hearing it out of others mouths, it makes me feel complicated."

"Complicated my eye. This opens a whole new world for you! You're like, already thought of as precious, because you're a Maou-sama's Queen. I don't know much about things like that, but I do know that they would take it quite seriously, you know what I mean?"

She seemed to be happy about something, though Makoto didn't know what that thing was.

"Well, I don't know much about things like that. I'm just relieved that things are getting back on track. No one is trying to kill me, that I know of, Sona-kaichou has stopped with the early death marches…though, I think that's because Sera-tan is here too."

"Sera-tan, it is a cute way to say her name~"

Elmen couldn't help but point that out, as Koneko nodded her head.

"…Not many would be okay with casually calling a Maou-sama something like that."

"I just think because I met her first, before knowing anything about Maou-sama's and what not, it seems less intimidating to me. Of course, it does make me feel awkward sometimes, especially when she becomes affectionate. I mean, wouldn't it be seen as being looked down upon if a Maou-sama is intimate with their servant? I, don't want her to be laughed at or anything because she wants to get close to me...it's a little worrying actually..."

Neither Asia, Elmen or Koneko really had the answer.

So, Makoto turned towards the only Devil around that was always a Devil, and adopted a smile.

"Millicas-san, would you know?"

There was no answer.

Asia, and Makoto shared a look as did Elmen and Koneko, as it was strange that she didn't say anything.

Makoto waved his hand in front of Millicas' face, catching her off guard.

"Waah…something wrong Makoto-san?"

"Oh…not really. You just seem out of it, something the matter?"

Millicas adopted a smile, but clearly was fake, and shook her head.

"Nothing…nothing at all. I just…nothing at all."

Makoto wasn't convinced at all, but didn't have time to say anything as they ended up being outside of the changing rooms, where Koneko looked at him harshly, pointing towards him as she was going to scold him.

"Don't follow."

"I wasn't planning to follow you though!"

Koneko really wasn't convinced, because of his relation to Ise, but didn't say anything, and went into the room regardless.

"Geez, seems like something has gotten her all hot and bothered. She's not usually that aggressive, is she?"

Elmen asked as she walked in, not waiting for an answer.

Asia looked towards Makoto and turned her face red as Millicas' hair.

"Ma-Makoto-san, when I come out, will you be here waiting?"

"Sure…I will wait here for you. And get changed afterwards, it isn't an issue."

"Thank you, Makoto-san! I'll definitely get changed quickly! And then Makoto-san and I can walk together somewhere else after school finishes maybe! Anywhere would be fine!"

"Hehe, you seem hyper Asia-chan. Something going on I'm not aware of?"

Asia put her hands together, and shook her head cutely.

"N-No, nothing like that. I just wish to spend time with Makoto-san is all. N-No matter what we do, I always like spending time with Makoto-san."

Makoto's face turns a pink colour, and has trouble on how to respond.

Asia didn't say anything else, she felt too embarrassed to say anything, and just walked into the room to get changed.

However, Millicas was left outside of the room, and she just stood there, like she had something on her mind.

"Millicas-san, is something wrong?"

Millicas looked towards Makoto, and offered a smile.

"N-No, nothing at all. I'm just, thinking about something."

"Oh? Anything important?"

Even Millicas didn't know how to answer that, and posed a question for the young black and blonde haired boy.

"Makoto-san, may I ask you something?" He nodded without a word, allowing her to continue. "What is your opinion on…love exactly?"

"L-Love…?"

He felt a bit embarrassed discussing something so important out in the open, but Millicas pressed on.

"I've been thinking about it lately, and I can't come to a good conclusion on what it would entail to be in love…"

"Why are you thinking about it? Is there someone that you think you love?"

That's what the most obvious conclusion to the question she said, but Millicas was ever surprising, and didn't agree with what he said.

"I don't think so…I just, am wondering about it. Love seems to be something wonderful. I, wonder if love would ever come my way."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

Makoto gained a smile, and put his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair.

"I mean, why wouldn't you be able to find love? You're quite cute, and you're intelligent. You're adorable, and everything else associated with cuteness. Heck, the way that you helped me, almost makes me wanna fall for you."

He didn't mean to let it slip, and only realized what he said after the fact, putting a hand to his face, and blushed a deep crimson colour.

"Makoto-san…t-to think you'd say something like that…" Millicas had a red face, and leaned towards the door. "I-I just don't know how to respond to something like that…" Bashfully, she swayed her body. "B-But Makoto-san…say, tell me something, okay?"

"Y-Yes?"

With a nervous face, he answered her and waited for her to continue onwards.

"…Would you help me if I ever got into trouble?"

"Of course."

Millicas blinked, she was in shock.

"Y-You said it without even a moments hesitation either…"

"Why would I have any hesitation? You helped me Millicas-san, more than most would. You've done many things for me, I would have to repay you back for that. If you need help with anything, count me on your side." Millicas' cute face turns towards Makoto, and she gains moist eyes. "H-Hey, did I do something stupid…? I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do something like that!"

Millicas shook her head, wiping her eyes gently.

"N-No, it's just, no one has ever said anything like that to me before outside of my family."

"Not even your friends?"

"…I don't have many friends besides a certain Phenex girl...but she isn't here now."

At her admission, Makoto felt bad for her, and so he moved closer towards her, and bent his neck towards her.

"I'm your friend, Millicas-san." Millicas' eyes widened as his hand went to the top of her head. "I'm definitely Millicas-sans friend. She's helped me so much, and she even came for me when Fallen Angels had kidnapped me. if it wasn't at least your friend, then I would be a terrible person, wouldn't I? It wouldn't be right for me to not be your friend in situations such as these. And even if you didn't do anything for me, you're still a girl that I would genuinely like to be friends with."

Millicas had some wet eyes, and only had a single request.

"Makoto-san, can I have a hug?"

Makoto cocked his head to the side, but nodded his head anyway, still confused on what was going on.

"Of course dummy, I'd definitely be your friend, and hug you. Come here you dolt. I'll definitely give my redheaded friend a hug."

Millicas immediately went at him, and allowed her arms to wrap around his body, holding her in his arms. Her head fell against his chest, and she felt, content. All of the thoughts she had, previous just went away at the result of his hug on her body.

"Makoto-san, I think that your hugs are magical."

"Oh?"

She nodded against his chest.

"That's right, magical hugs. I like Makoto-sans hugs, they feel amazing."

Makoto didn't have a problem with that, and allowed his arms to just continue holding onto her form like they were.

"Aah, then I am-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, Makoto and Millicas heard a scream from inside of the changing rooms.

"Asia-chan! I'm coming!"

Makoto knew her screams by now, and disregarded anything else, rushing towards the changing room, Millicas trailing behind him.

When getting into the room, Elmen and Asia with their breasts on display, rush behind Makoto and shivering like they had seen a ghost or something akin to a ghost, and they didn't want to have that experience again any time soon.

"Makoto-san!"

"It's that damn pervert again! He's always doing this crap!"

Asia clutched onto Makoto's back, and Elmen did the same thing.

He then heard something being hit, and turned…

He saw Koneko with her fist smashed against a locker, breaking it in half.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

Ise came flying out of the locker, and hit his head on the metal locker.

Makoto's eyes changed from usual sympathy for the young man, to annoyed as Koneko balled her fist.

"…That isn't something that you should do. …You are a pervert of the worst degree."

"Waaaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan please!"

Ise begged for his life as she neared him with her fist.

Makoto on the other hand, shot forward, and got between them in a surprising blast of speed.

"…Mako-kun, don't defend him. …He's a disgusting perverted creature that needs to be put down for all eternity."

Ise felt bad about being called that, but Makoto shook his head, and smiled sadistically, for him anyway.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, I don't intend to allow this person to get away with it."

"Ma-Makoto? W-What do you mean by that?"

Makoto turned from Koneko, to Ise with harsher eyes than usual.

"Perving on adorable innocent Asia-chan, Elmen-chan and even Koneko-chan deserves punishment. You also even nearly perved on Millicas-san, so that cannot be allowed to be left alone Onii-chan. You know that I love you, but this isn't something that I can simply stop anymore, I cannot help you now."

Ise now felt scared.

When Makoto was around when stuff like this happened, he usually felt safe…not this time.

He felt immensely frightened right now, his entire body was shivering.

Makoto didn't look pleased right now.

"Makoto! Please don't do anything! I know that you're upset with me! But, I had reasons!"

"Reasons being, what?"

He asked calmly, but strode over slowly.

Ise knew that this wasn't going to be pretty, and pushed his body backwards as fast as he could.

"I couldn't help it! My sexual desire was high, and I ended up becoming like this now! Please, don't leave me alone Makoto! I'm sorry that I did this! Please don't hurt me! Y-You're a good person! Better than I am! Please find it in your loving heart to not hurt me anymore!"

Makoto seemed to be considering what he said, but Koneko pointed it out.

"Mako-kun, he would've perved on Asia-san, the girl that is going to be your future Bishop. She, is precious, to you, yes?"

Asia blushed, and wondered how precious she really was to Makoto, wondering how much she did have in his life, that was her own, and what he thought about her too.

"Yeah, that's right…" Makoto noticed that a locker away's away was trying to open, so Makoto pointed towards it. "Stay Motohama-senpai, and Matsuda-senpai!" He didn't even have to see to know it was them, the locker halting from opening. "Stay there, or something is gonna happen to you."

Koneko was liking this Makoto, and even Elmen did. Millicas giggled at the sights of the pervs that preyed on her sometime ago being caught in the act. Asia however was too in awe at what Koneko said before to really be paying attention.

Seeing that no action was made, Makoto turned towards Ise, and balled his fist.

"Bad Onii-chan, you need to be punished for preying on innocent girls, especially a former nun. I won't have you ruin her innocence Onii-chan."

Ise felt his entire life flash before his eyes as Makoto brought down his fist on top of Ise's head…

* * *

After school that day, the entire club was sat together in Rias' clubroom, even Serafall was there, and cuddling Makoto tightly, Yumi situated just behind him, as Asia sat on the other side of Makoto, and gently had her arms around his neck in an affectionate way, and then there was Elmen, who had taken to sit on his lap which made him blush, he wouldn't deny that. Koneko was staring towards Elmen who casually did just sit on Makoto's lap, and looked down at herself, thinking about a certain something.

"A-Ah, Elmen-chan…w-why are you sat on my lap?"

"Yes, I would also like to know this as well."

Yumi grunted out, Elmen turning towards her with a cheery smile.

"Because Makoto-kun and I are best friends, and we know one another quite deeply. We're able to sit together like this. I like sitting on Makoto-kun's lap, and I am light enough for it to be alright~ So, is there something wrong with me sat on his lap?"

Yumi looked…she didn't look pleased in the slightest, and just glared at her.

Elmen felt like she had some kind of victory and swayed her legs on Makoto's lap.

Millicas looked towards Elmen and her sitting on his leg, and didn't know whether to say anything or not, but she knew that there was something that she was going to say eventually. She didn't know why, but she felt complicated about Elmen sitting on his lap like she was.

"Uuuuuu…I feel sick now…"

Ise complained right on que, like he had set it up somehow. But, it was all genuine as pain ran through his body. He clearly underestimated how strong the new Makoto was, and how to not piss off his friends either.

Asia looked troubled, and went to stand up, but Makoto shook his hand, and gently laid his hand on top of Asia's own hand.

"But, he's hurt Makoto-san…"

"He deserves it for being pervy, Asia-chan."

"Uuuu…I'm conflicted. Though Makoto-san is telling me no, I simply can't ignore someone in pain…"

"Aaah, I'm sorry for your conflicting dilemma Asia-chan. You, don't have to worry though. Punishment sometimes needs to happen when he is bad. He, spied on my fellow classmates changing, that's a no-no, you know?"

"…If Makoto-san says it then I will believe in Makoto-san."

Makoto smiled, and allowed her hand to clasp over one of his own hands.

Ise cried as he nursed the welt on his head, and his bruised face.

"I'm your Onii-sama! Someone that you're supposed to love immensely! Why are you denying her to heal me!?"

Makoto turned towards him with an expressionless face, Koneko nodding her head strongly with what he was going to say.

"Because you spied on my fellow classmates changing. It's wrong, and perverted to do something like that. You, shouldn't do that Onii-chan. I can only protect you so much before you go too far, and end up doing something like this."

"…Mako-kun is right. You reap what you sow. This is why…I like Mako-kun immensely better. …Even if your Otouto, he knows right from wrong, and doesn't do anything wrong like you, most of the time anyway."

Koneko-chan mutters from the sofa which is a bit away from me. Her mouth is in the shape of an "n" and her expression didn't look pleasant.

"Koneko-chan, what do you mean by 'most of the time anyway'? I don't understand."

Koneko turned her expressionless face towards Makoto, and pointed with harsh eyes.

"You, also have some perverseness."

"Eeeeh! I am not a pervert!"

Makoto denied it strongly, but Koneko was still going to say it harshly.

"…Not onto the same scale as that thing there." Ise cried when being called a 'thing' but Koneko continued regardless. "But, you do have a perverted side sometimes. Especially when near Yumi-senpai, or Serafall-sama. even Lucy…Elmen-san sometimes too. Though, Asia-san also can draw that out too."

Makoto made a pouty face, but he didn't miss the fact that she called Elmen, Lucy.

It was a difficult adjustment to them all, to make. She essentially was Lucy, only with a paler skin tone, and a slightly different personality too.

And Elmen didn't miss it either, but she didn't care all that much.

"I think that Ma-tan did amazing! Sock it to him Ma-tan! That's right! My Queen doesn't lose to some lousy Boosted Gear thingy crap! That's right! Mwhahahahahaha! That's how you do it Ma-tan! Give him again soon!"

Ise panic was set on full alert since a Maou was threatening him now.

"Geez. Why are you so…."

Buchou made a sigh of astonishment, she didn't know what to think.

"Ara ara. You have to keep the level of peeping at girls changing at a moderate level."

Akeno who always has a smiley face poured some tea for Ise, who held his hands in his face.

"I got too carried away."

"You are right about that Ise-nii. Besides, if it is Buchou, I'm sure that she'd definitely show you anytime."

Ise's hopeful eyes latch onto Rias who confirms it while nodding her head.

"Buchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! To think that you'd actually do something like that for me! I can't even enjoy looking at a girl with an undeveloped body but with a wonderful Buchou-sama to take care of me then I will be immensely happy at the same time!"

Killing words…coldness.

"Undeveloped….."

Koneko had a very cold glare for Ise, and even Elmen did too. Millicas was still slightly in her own little world, but it would've made sense if she did react. Makoto couldn't say anything for like that. but then, Asia looked towards Makoto, and wriggled her body cutely.

"Makoto-san. T-Though Ise-san is a naughty person, I am sure that Makoto-san will also want to experience it too… I…If you want to see the naked body of women that much…I can…"

Asia says it while wriggling her body shyly, Makoto putting out his hand, and just shook his head at the same time.

"No, no! You don't have to push yourself Asia-chan! You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do!"

Asia had a complicated face, as Serafall used her womanly charms to wriggle her way to Makoto, hugging him from the side.

"Don't worry Ma-tan, I understand your cute heart, you don't have to worry about anything else. I will also take care of Ma-tans body and soul at the same time. So, Ma-tan can have my naked body whenever he wants. Well, we already sleep together naked, so I don't see it as a problem, what about you Ma-tan? You feel the same with your cute body and my cute body meshing together, right?"

"S-Sera-tan! You can't just suddenly say something so outrageous!"

Saying it strongly, Serafall just winked at him cutely.

Yumi gained a slight jealous face, and hugged Makoto even tighter.

"We'll be going together Makoto-kun, in naughty stuff, yes? S-Since we have shared a kiss with one another, I don't mind going with Makoto-kun naked. Since, he has a good body, and my own body too."

"Yumi-senpai, you can't suddenly suggest something like that…"

"W-Well, if that's how it is, then Makoto-kun can enjoy my body too." Elmen was defiant about it, and made a cute jealous face. "T-To think that I've been your friend for this long, and then Yumi-senpai comes in with her breasts being all, bouncy and then is trying to seduce my cute friend away from me. Indecent. Of course, I would also strip for Makoto-kun too."

Elmenhilde's face turns a dark red colour, but she had a resolute look in her eyes.

"Elmen-chan, I've never heard you speak so-"

PINCH!

"…Makoto-san…"

Like this, Asia pinches Makoto's cheek silently with an unpleasant face as he released an "Ouch!" sound, Asia unexpectedly had a very firm grip on his cheek, and it stung greatly, she was unexpectedly stronger than he thought that she was going to be.

"B-By the way, why are we here anyway!?"

Makoto wanted to change the subject, Asia allowing his cheek to be dropped.

"Aah! Yes! That's right Ma-tan! We need to have a familiar for you and Asia-chan! And that Ise-chan too! Though, they are different to us! Because of this, Ma-tan, and Asia-chan haven't had the chance to get a familiar lately!"

"A familiar…I've read about that from one of the books Sona-kaichou gave me. They are, creatures, that help out Devils with tasks. Like handing out leaflets, and other things. You can even have ones as bodyguards, and such things like that, is that right Sera-tan?"

"That's right! That's exactly it Ma-tan! You're very cute, and smart at the same time! Now, Rias-chan, show us your familiar girl!"

A red bat appeared on Buchou's palm after making a sound.

"This is my familiar, Ise, and the others that don't know about such things."

A bat which is the same colour as Buchou's hair. It had a noble atmosphere with only that.

"This one here is mine."

The thing Akeno summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni.

"…This is Shiro."

Koneko-chan was hugging a white kitten. Since her name is Koneko, her familiar is a kitten, and it made Makoto go gaga over the cat.

"Awwwwwwww! That thing is unexpectedly cute! She looks like a white version of Princess! Aww, I have found a cute little kitty like that! Can I touch it Koneko-chan!?"

"Access denied."

"Waaaah…that was unexpected."

Makoto's fell down as Koneko made her familiar disappear. Serafall adopted a cute face, patting Makoto on the top of his head.

"Don't worry Ma-tan, I will dress up in a cute outfit for you later~"

"How did you go from me petting a cute kitty to you dressing up!?"

Though he wasn't exactly against the idea, he wasn't going to reveal that as his face turned pink unexpectedly. Ise's perverted senses went off and directed them at Makoto. He couldn't be sure, but something about the red face Makoto had made Ise feel jealous.

"Fufu, it is simple my dear Ma-tan. Because I have these affectionate feelings for my Ma-tan, I definitely can go forward with a cute mentality. Also, it has to do with kitties. I could dress for Ma-tan in a cute kitty outfit!"

"N-No thanks! I'm okay!"

"Unexpectedly, I can feel a certain something poking-"

"Shhhh!"

Makoto covered Elmen's mouth as he blushed bright red.

"Ma-tan?" Serafall giggled out. "You're not like being a naughty boy and thinking of about bodies, are you Ma-tan?"

"N-No! B-But, what about your familiar Sera-tan?! Do you have one!?"

"Uuuu, you wouldn't want to meet my familiar~"

Makoto, and Asia shared a look as they gulped.

"W-Why's that?"

"Because my one is an insane one~ Hehehe, it seems like my own won't be able to appear yet, and Millicas-chan hasn't gotten one yet either. Weird, since Rias-chan has her bats, she should've gotten a camel instead."

At the mention of camels, Rias suddenly stiffened and looked down at the ground. Nervous sweat came from her body, and her hands shook at the same time. She looked, like she had seen a ghost, Akeno herself holding back a small giggle.

"Fufufu, best not bring that up around Buchou, she might cry."

"W-Why would she cry, Akeno-san?"

Akeno just sadistically giggled at Ise, and didn't say anything else.

Then, Serafall continued the explanation while smiling wildly.

"A familiar is a basic for Devils. They can help their masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting. You and Asia-chan also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations Ma-tan. However, since my familiar Master time is being occupied by the camel lover-"

"-I don't love camels-"

"-Rias-chan." Serafall continued as a tear came from Rias' eye. "We will have to make other arrangements. Since the Familiar Master-chan said that it was okay, I have decided to have that cutie pie that I got a lovely message off to have Ma-tan gain a contract. Seems like it was a good deal, since she was a very scary woman at the time of it happening."

"Other arrangements?" She nodded at Makoto's doubt. "Who is it that you've arranged exactly?"

A naughty expression appeared on Serafall's face as she giggled to herself as loud as she could do.

"Kukuku, it is a special girl that also deals with monsters and tames them with her spirit. She's actually someone you know quite well Ma-tan." Makoto didn't want to know now, if he was right after what she said. But then there was a knock at the door. "Ooh, here she is now~ Please come inside sweetheart~"

Makoto, and the others looked at the door as it opened.

As soon as it did, Makoto's fear was turned up to an insanely high degree, even to the highest it could go, more so when he was captured by the Fallen Angels, it was so high that Makoto was sure that he was going to die inside of his chest.

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW Y-YOU FIEND!"

Makoto jumped up, catching Elmen and put her on the couch within the matter of seconds. She herself, was dazed as Makoto rushed behind Yumi, and made a cute cry come from him.

"Makoto-kyun! Don't run away so suddenly! I wanna cuddle you! You don't have to be scared! Even with the Devils wanting my soul, I'll give it to you! Definitely, you don't have to worry about something like that! I wanna hug you Makoto-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

The one who appeared, was Kiyome Abe, the beast tamer, and some would say, the Shota tamer too. She was dressed in a cute exploring outfit, and it looked tight fitting too. Makoto was actually surprised that she was there, and was very frightened when he could see her cleavage. Ise thought that it was a treat for the eyes, but Kiyome wasn't giving it to his eyes.

"Go away! Y-You're not needed! Your services are no longer required!"

Kiyome pouted, and rushed towards him, but Makoto stayed behind Yumi. Seeing the incoming Shotacon, Yumi made a sword, and pointed it towards her, so she wouldn't move forward.

"Don't touch him pervert."

"Shit..."

At sword point, Kiyome was conflicted.

"Ma-tan, don't be cruel. She's offering her time to help us around right now~"

"I don't need it! The last time I was left with her, sh-she did things to my bo-body! I-I was scared Sera-tan! C-Can't she go with Buchou-sans group or something!? I don't want any Shotacon today! Please don't allow her near me! S-She did many things to my Shota body Sera-tan! Please, I don't wanna be molestedddddddddddddddddddddddd!"

Adding to his already cute appeal, cute tears escaped his eyes, making both Asia, and Elmen give him a hug, as did Yumi.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, we won't allow anything to happen."

"S-She's right. She's a pervert, that can't touch your body anymore."

"As Makoto-kun's sword, I'll definitely stop her with my blades."

"Ugh!" Kiyome made a complaint. "I am RIGHT HERE you know!? Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I am not some weird messed up Shotacon!" Even Ise didn't believe that, so Kiyome relented. "I am here to do a job, thank you!"

"That's right Ma-tan! I think that this also needs to be addressed too! So, don't say anything about her not being able to do something like be naughty Ma-tan! She is going to help us, because Rias-chan stole our source of information from us and I might have to put on one girl two cups again which she really loves! So, I had to rely on Kiyome-chan here while offering a prize for her later on, and then you can cuddle my Ma-tan sometimes too, but go any further and I will have to hit you~"

Rias put a hand to her face, and felt like she was going to cry, Ise wondered what the hell one girl two cups actually was. Kiyome even felt scared as she didn't want to be hit by a Maou. But, she wasn't going to pass this opportunity up, he wasn't going to do something like that.

Serafall rolled her eyes, and took to her feet regardless, and made a magic circle appear on the ground.

"All aboard the magic circle! Next stop, the familiar forest! Ma-tan, Asia-chan, and whoever else is coming with us! Please hop aboard quickly before anything else happens! You know what I mean Ma-tan!? Let's go!"

While being fearful, Makoto walked to the circle with Asia clinging to him, Elmen doing the same thing. Yumi wished that she could go with Makoto, and so did Koneko. Yumi wanted to go because it was Makoto, and Koneko…because she didn't want to go with Ise anywhere, after what happened during the locker room fiasco.

Kiyome looked dissatisfied as she walked towards the circle.

"Oi, can't I hold onto you too Makoto-kyun?"

"Access denied."

Taking a page out of Koneko's book made her nod her head in agreement.

Then, Millicas walked to the circle too, and stayed together with Makoto too.

"Millicas? You aren't coming with me?"

Rias spoke with a worried face, but Millicas shook her head.

"I'm going to go with Makoto-san, if that's okay? If only for a witness for the Shotacon-san."

"Don't call me a Shotacon."

Millicas turned her dull eyes back towards her.

"Aren't you a Shotacon?"

Kiyome made teary eyes, and glared at her.

"That's got nothing to do with anything. If I am or not, doesn't matter right now. Shota's are justice. They are the universe and how everything should be. I mean, freaking hell are they cute. They fit fantastically on your body, they aren't stupid tall people that don't know how to treat women. The average Shota is a very kind boy that wants to spend time with Onee-sama."

"Again, I have many words for you, and none of them are Onee-sama."

"Mouuu, don't be cruel Shota-kun."

Makoto didn't say anything as Serafall equipped her magical wand.

"Let's go everyone!"

The light of the magical circle washed over them. Makoto looked towards with a pout as she waved at him kindly, he felt like he was going with the worst person right now, since it was Kiyome, he was going to die.

* * *

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, they were in an unfamiliar forest. It was thick with trees, and also had different types of trees too. It was vast, as far as Makoto could tell, and others weren't any wiser on how huge the familiar forest actually was, and they were unaware of the vines moving by themselves too.

Makoto with Elmen and Asia clung to Makoto tightly, as Millicas just stretched, looking around. Serafall herself looked happy, and Kiyome herself managed to get behind Makoto, she was strangely fast and was able to do something like that.

"Well, this is the familiar forest! Isn't that right Kiyome-chan!?"

"Yes, that's right. I come here sometimes, and I know many Devils come here too."

GROPE!

"Pervert!"

Makoto swatted Kiyome's hand away from his butt that she groped.

Kiyome backed away, rising a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I can't control myself when I am getting excited."

Makoto was wary of her, and didn't trust her in the slightest.

"Sera-tan, why is it that you asked Abe-senpai to do this exactly? Isn't she a normal human? She knows about Devils, and I don't know much about her. I didn't get the chance to ask her right out last time so, what's going on with her."

"Eeh! Shota-kun! You could've asked me directly."

Makoto wanted little as much contact as he possibly could have, and didn't want to divulge anything about it.

Serafall giggled, and then pointed her finger towards Kiyome who looked dazed.

"She is a beast tamer!"

"Beast tamer?"

Makoto didn't really understand what that meant, beyond the obvious.

Kiyome giggled sweetly, and placed a hand on Makoto's butt…well, she tried, but he pulled away and stood behind Serafall, peaking out from behind her with a cute face on. Serafall was also thinking that Makoto was quite cute right now.

"That's right. I am a beast tamer, meaning that I can tame beasts, Youkai, and other things too. I actually have several beasts serving under me, and can fight for me too if the need arises, and I can also do other things, a special technique would be merging with them, but that's neither here nor there. I am aiming to become a beast taming master, it would be for the best. I have personally always wanted to tame a cute Dragon-kun too. That would be adorable."

Makoto smiled gently, but was also scared at the same time too because it was Kiyome, and he never knew what she was going to do with him.

Millicas coughed into her hand, and looked around.

"I went here when I was younger with Onee-sama, but even I don't know how large it is."

"Really, Millicas-san?"

Millicas nodded at Makoto's doubt, as Elmen spoke up.

"But wow, familiars huh. I wonder what you're going to get Makoto-kun?"

Kiyome clicked her fingers as if she recalled something.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire sexy boy? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"W-Well, I don't know. I want something good, but what type do you recommend?"

Kiyome smiles at Makoto's question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one she points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary Dragon-chan type! It's also the only female among the Dragon Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a Devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou! I would go for her myself, but I wouldn't be able to do something like that because I simply don't have the power. But we have a familiar Maou-sama here, who does know her things, and stuff~ Get it? Familiar Maou-sama?"

Makoto, Millicas, and Elmen looked dryly at her, clearly not amused with the joke itself as it wasn't that funny to them.

"Pffft! Familiar Maou-sama!? That's hysterical! Well done Kiyome-chan! That's funny! And even I was included too! Thank you for being adorable Kiyome-chan! I have clearly misjudged you, and now see you as a potential ally!"

The one who laughed was the resident Maou herself.

"Hehehehe…that's really funny."

Even Asia laughed along with Serafall, Elmen slapping herself in the face.

"I surely do feel sad sometimes when in these people companies."

"Please endure a little longer Elmen-san."

Millicas comfortingly rubbed her back, Elmen shuddering herself.

Makoto rolled his eyes, and turned towards Kiyome seriously.

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar, Abe-senpai! This isn't something that I want to have! I'd probably die if something like that comes for me! You do realize that I am just a normal Devil-kun, right!?"

"What? You have a Maou-sama here, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"She's right Ma-tan. Having a Tiamat-chan in the group would be good. She probably wouldn't do a normal familiar contract, but she'll become a pact partner, probably~ If we all go at her, then I am sure that we'll defeat her!"

"I can't! We can't! Remember, we fought Fallen Angels and that nearly killed me! What about fighting a Maou-sama's level opponent!? Even with a Maou-sama herself being here, I would die and the others would too!"

"He's right Serafall-sama, we really cannot fight something like this."

Millicas' words of warning's weren't heeded, and Serafall pointed at Kiyome.

"Where is she Kiyome-chan?!"

"Well, according to my data…" Kiyome looked through a cell phone type device clearly. "…she should be at the base of the mountain towards the east. It is said that she would be able to stay there, and have people approach her, though she didn't have anyone have her beforehand. But, if we head east towards the mountain, I am sure that we'd find her or something like that. Yeah, we could do something like that?"

"Good! Then Ma-tan! Time to capture Tiamat-chan!"

"W-Wait!"

Makoto complained but it was on deaf ears.

Serafall, disregarding anything else, pushed the entire group forward. The more sane members felt uneasy about this, but they didn't have a choice with the Maou basically forcing them to go. They just hoped that she would be in a talkative mood.

* * *

"W-While we're walking towards our deaths, Abe-senpai. Why don't you tell us what others we could've had?"

Makoto hated saying that, but that's how he honestly felt, and so did the other sane members too. Serafall though was quite optimistic.

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!"

Makoto was shown the illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. It has sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there is a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the illustration. There are actually skulls around the serpent in this illustration.

Kiyome looked proud, and continued on while smirking devilishly.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no Devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right? I think that if Makoto-kyun got something like this, it would've been cute too~ But, Tiamat-chan is clearly the way to go. She's a pretty cute blue Dragon, don't you think? She's quite adorable."

"And she can incinerate me, probably anyway. And if not, from that picture alone, she looked like she was going to murder anything that would happen to come across her."

"Well, that's neither here nor there." Kiyome weighed her hands up and down, Makoto and the others pouting. "But like, it seems like you're not satisfied, are you? Which one would you want to have exactly?"

"W-Well…I don't know, maybe that wouldn't be able to kill me?"

"I also want a cute familiar."

Asia says while hiding behind Makoto.

"Well, that would be a cute response from the Asia-chan of the first year girls. Yeah, well I don't think that it is going to happen like that. However, I do remember that on the way to the mountain, there is a certain set of water seirei there. Yeah, we should head there first Serafall-sama. It isn't going to turn out of us from our destination of the Dragon King, though it will take us to a lake."

"Uaaah! Sure! I don't mind!"

Like that, Makoto and the others went forward towards a lake…

* * *

"Listen up, seirei gather around this lake."

Kiyome says it with a small voice.

There is a spacious clear lake in front of them. It is glittering with sparkles, and it seems like a very sacred lake. They are hiding in the shadows near the lake while hiding their presence. Makoto himself was close to Elmen who kept looking at his neck…he felt weirded out by that.

"Yes, the water seirei, Undine, living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

According to Kiyome, the water seirei Undine is a maiden with a pure heart and beautiful body. On top of that they heal your broken heart. But, Makoto was iffy at best. This girl thought that a cactus was an ideal present for a meeting, so he wasn't sure what they were going to think about.

"S-So, these familiar things, they aren't insane or anything, right?"

Makoto asked in a small voice, to which Serafall gained a wide smile.

"I don't think that they are insane anyway~ It would be cute if they were though, right? Don't you think that insanity makes things cuter?"

Makoto didn't answer that…he couldn't answer something like that. It just seemed too amazing for him to answer it.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

Kiyome pointed towards the lake. They looked towards the direction Kiyome pointed, with joy.

And the one that appeared was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like lights, who was wearing a transparent robe over its… gigantic body. The insane biceps, the calves which were thicker than Makoto's and Serafall's waists combined, and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face.

"I knew it was going to be something like this…"

Makoto sighed out, as Kiyome winked adorably.

"That is Undine. Isn't she the sexist thing that you've ever seen? Screw with Rias-chan and the others, I think that this one is very sexy indeed. I have to admit though, this is the best thing that I have ever seen in my entire life."

Makoto made a disgusted face as Kiyome put her hands together sweetly.

Millicas pulled on Makoto's sleeve, getting his attention.

"Your friend is really weird, Makoto-san. Doesn't she see the same male type to the extreme that we're seeing?"

"She sees what she wants to see, and doesn't allow anything else to stop her. I wouldn't worry Millicas-san."

Millicas made a complicated face, and just held onto his sleeve.

"Hehehe, I always thought that Undine were cute…this ugly thing looks like something out of a very scary manga about buff men fighting for the right to fight. Uuugh, I don't think this one would be good for you Makoto-kun, it looks unclean to my eyes."

Elmen made a disgusted face and looked away as Asia had stars in her eyes.

Makoto briefly regarded her, but turned to Kiyome as she talked strongly.

"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specialising in punching sure won't be bad. It would add to your power attacks Makoto-kyun. I was told that you also have the power to use ice? Then why don't you do something like this? I think that it would be good too."

"Too bad it isn't a healing type…though I think that Ise-nii might like a girl like this who is pure punching power and with the amazing biceps and such things like that…"

"Because he's into roid raging girls! Clearly why he has gone for Rias-senpai~"

Elmen and Makoto shared a laugh together as Serafall gained a cute pout.

"Ma-tan, Elmen-chan. Don't be cruel. She doesn't have outer beauty, it is true. But her soul is beautiful. Just looking at her, I can tell that she is a very beautiful lady, don't you think the same thing Ma-tan?"

Makoto shook his head as Asia pulled on his sleeve.

"But she has pure eyes too Makoto-san. I'm sure she is a girl with a pure heart as well."

"Asia-chan understands me!"

Serafall grasped Asia's hands tightly, and held them as they both overflowed with happy tears.

"Y-Yes! I understand! She's a very beautiful girl inside of her body! And because she doesn't have a good body, it doesn't mean her soul isn't beautiful! Life is precious, and loving too! So, this girl is also a very lovely person."

"Please don't call that thing a girl…it is very offensive to our gender…"

Elmen stopped when both Asia, and Serafall looked towards her.

She whimpered, and sat near Makoto, as to not invoke the wrath of the girl before her.

"Geez, Serafall-sama, and Asia-san take it very seriously, don't they?"

Millicas murmured, Makoto nodding, and putting some distance away from them.

"Every sane person for themselves here."

"To f-ing true."

Elmen finalized as Kiyome noticed something.

"Ah, another one has appeared."

The other one that appeared, looked exactly like the same one, but even more insane muscles.

Elmen put a hand to her face, and she began shedding tears.

"U…Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh…..!"

"Elmen-chan…"

Makoto comforted Elmen as she hugged onto him for support.

"I don't like it. It is very offending to my gender, and even males too! That thing should disappear forever!"

"Don't call her a thing!"

Serafall snapped at Elmen who shed more tears, clinging to Makoto for dear life. Makoto could only pet the back of her head, and stroke it gently, Millicas whimpering too, so he hugged her too, giving her head a good stroke.

"Oh, look. Seems like a war is about to happen."

Kiyome points at the lake. When they look, the two big build Undine are glaring at each other. You can sense the hostility between them, and the space between them bended with their 'Touki'. That's what Makoto heard it was called anyway.

The thick fist nailed into their opponent's stomach, or the uppercut cracked the opponent's chin. One of them low-kicked the opponent's calves making an explosive sound, and the straight punched nailed deeply into the opponent's face. Both of them started bleeding from every part of their body. They started showing an intense battle of hitting each other. The sacred lake now turned into a battle stadium.

"It's the fight for the territory. And both of them look like warriors with lots of experience. Good, good, I have wanted to see something like this since I was younger. This is a rare sight Makoto-kyun, you should be pleased that something like this also happens."

Kiyome started shaking her head and seemed very interested in it.

"Fight for the territory… Shouldn't they fight in a more 'fantasy' way? Isn't there any magic used by seirei and stuff?"

"After all, violence is the answer Ma-tan."

"This isn't something that I want to hear Sera-tan! I don't like this!"

Makoto gave his real thoughts.

But Kiyome just snickered, and looked right forward.

"Hahaha! Look, Makoto-kyun! The victor will be your familiar! The ultimate fight of Undine! It's a wonderful adventure indeed! Oh! They certainly show a rare way of punching! This is good Makoto-kyun! I am hoping that this would be amazing for me to see, don't you think something like that would be an amazing sight to see!?"

Kiyome says it with enjoyment while patting on Makoto shoulder.

"Ooh yeah, that's something that…I DON'T WANT! ABE-SENPAI! DON'T ALLOW ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"How about we n-name her Dine-chan the Undine?"

Asia says that while being scared and watching the battle in front of them.

"Asia-chan, that's a cute thing to say, but these creatures wouldn't suit someone as cute as you. Even with the soul of the cute girl, she simply isn't a cute girl. Asia-chan would get stained in blood with things like this. You know things like that, right Asia-chan? You can't have something like that."

"Oh…so, Dine-chan would be bad for me?"

Makoto placed his hands on Asia's shoulders, and looked serious.

"Asia-chan, if you don't have that crea…eeh, that pure maiden over there, I will do anything that you want. I'm serious, that creature isn't a good thing for you Asia-chan, she's a bad girl that needs to stop and walk away from it forever and ever."

Asia's face suddenly turned red as she poked her fingers together shyly.

"S-So, Makoto-san will also go with me anywhere, yes? E-Even to the shops?"

"Hahaha. Is that all? Of course we can go shopping Asia-chan! S-So, you don't want Dine-chan, right?"

"No! I am content now!"

It seemed Asia changed quickly, and Makoto was immensely relieved that it happened like that.

* * *

However, that soon stopped when a woman walked on by…

At first, Makoto thought that he was seeing things.

Like he was going out of his mind.

But no, he wasn't.

In the end, he wasn't going out of his mind, because there was a woman that was near the lake, wearing a shrine maiden's outfit. She looked beautiful, with long blonde golden hair that went down her back. Flurry ears came out of her head, and she had nine large beautifully decorated golden tails behind her that reminded Makoto of a fox. And her body…well, she was very endowed, possibly even more so than Akeno herself.

She looked to be lost, and didn't know where to go either.

"Wh-Who's that anyway?"

Makoto pointed forward towards the woman, as Serafall looked, and her mouth became agape.

"H-Holy shit…I mean, I didn't expect this!"

"You know her Sera-tan?"

Asking with a curious face, Makoto didn't get an answer from the Maou girl who just looked on with a cheery smile on her face.

But Kiyome had her eyes widened.

"N-No way…! It couldn't be her, could it!? The shrine maiden's outfit, and the tails! And the waves of power that are coming off her! It has to be! Yes, I have always wanted to ask her something amazing! Yes, this has to be it! I've got to ask her to be mine! Mwhahahahaha!"

Kiyome disregarded everything, and rushed forward while flailing her arms.

"Ooh no…she's gonna get herself killed."

Millicas sighed out, Makoto agreeing with her while nodding.

Elmen giggled to herself, and murmured "Is that a bad thing?" but that was soon stopped when Makoto and Millicas looked towards her. Asia herself hid behind Makoto, and was worried on what was going to happen.

"G-Get your hands off me!"

The woman said, pushing Kiyome away with her tails.

"Aaah! Please! I wanna feel the fluffiness of the leader of Kyoto! You are, aren't you?! That's who you are, right!?"

"G-Get back or I will burn you!"

The woman commanded, and allowed some fire to appear at the tip of her tails. Makoto himself was shocked as Kiyome pulled away, and rushed forward together with the worried Millicas and Elmen, Serafall sighing as she also walked forward, together with a troubled Asia.

"Shit! Makoto-kyun! Help me!"

Kiyome rushed behind Makoto, and looked on as the woman looked over them.

"Well, it seems like there are some…" She looked towards Makoto, and her eyes widened, even tears coming from her eyes. "Ouji-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ouji-sama! That's really Ouji-sama, isn't it!? All of these years, and I didn't know if you were dead or alive!? This is a miracle! This is amazing! Things like this do happen sometimes! Ouji-sama has returned!"

The woman suddenly lost all control, and rushed at Makoto, hugging him very tightly as Serafall's eyes slowly narrowed, and not in a cute playful manner too.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What's going on!?"

The woman's hands went all over Makoto's back, as she nuzzled against him.

"W-What are you doing to my Makoto-kyun bitch!?"

Kiyome was about to go forward when Serafall stopped her with a tap of her wand, knocking her down to the ground as gently as she possibly could do.

"It has to be! Ouji-sama has returned! Ouji-sama! It has been so many…" The woman stopped when she looked at the confused Makoto, the girls giving a large glare as his face was red from her oversized bust pressing against him. "…Ouji-sama? Y-You look…shocked? Something wrong Ouji-sama?"

"W-Why are you calling me that? A-And who are you? I don't know you…do I? I don't think that I do…"

The fox woman took in a breath, and then in a strange turn around, she bowed her head towards Makoto.

"Apologies, you probably wouldn't remember me Ouji-sama. My name is Yasaka. I am the leader of Kyoto."

"Oh...y-you're the leader of Kyoto!?"

"S-So, this is Yasaka-sama!?"

Millicas cried out with shock, but Yasaka ignored her, the dazed Asia, the same dazed Elmenhilde, and the worried looking Serafall.

"That's right, I am the leader of Kyoto, but you are also…" She stopped when Serafall gave her a distinctive look. "…w-well, you do look different…relation to Ouji-sama? I-It is true that it was years ago when it happened and you don't seem to be using magic to appear as a teenager or anything, but even then you always did look young…w-who are you again…?"

"R-Relation to me…w-wait, do you know like my real Otou-sama, or Ojii-sama or something!? Even an uncle or something!? Y-You know someone from my past, don't you?! That's right, isn't it? Y-You actually know someone from…y-you know my parents…?"

Yasaka looked towards Serafall who just looked right back at her.

Yasaka then turned back to Makoto, and smiled weakly.

"Well…probably not your parents, this was quite few years ago now. Maybe, your Ojii-sama? But if you are still the descendant of that man, I shall still call you Ouji-sama all the same, if that's fine Ouji-sama?"

"S-Sure…b-but you think that this, man and I are, related somehow?"

"Most definitely. You have too many coincidences to be simple lookalikes."

"R-Right…t-then, please tell me anything about this man! I-If he was my Ojii-sama, then I would also want to know about him too…p-please, I don't know if my parents are alive or dead, and I don't know why they left me, s-so if I could find something out about them, about anyone in my family, then please tell me!"

The desperation in his voice was very shocking, even Elmen was surprised by how desperate he sounded.

He didn't speak about it, but pretty much everyone came to the conclusion that Makoto must've thought about it a lot, why he was left with the Hyoudou, where he really was from, when quite clearly, he wasn't Japanese in appearance.

Yasaka looked troubled on how to respond…but then she smiled, and bent down to his level.

"The man that I met was a very kind, yet aloof man who went through many hardships. He was a very powerful young man that would defend anyone with his powers, despite being in constant pain. He was, a lost soul too. Someone that didn't have a place in the world, yet still lived regardless because he knew that he had the power to influence the world, and did so for the better when life was very hard for him, you remind me very much of that person."

"Wow…s-so, what was he…? Human…o-or something else…? D-Does that mean I am part…something else too?"

"Well, I couldn't answer that because I don't know. This man didn't tell me about himself, I only met him a handful of times, and that was only when there was a crisis. All I do know was he was a very strong, and kind person, and if you're even a fraction of that man, then I would happily call you Ouji-sama too."

Serafall looked away as the others were enamoured by what Yasaka was talking about.

"Wow…s-some hype there…w-what was his name, can you tell me…?"

"Hmmm, it has been so long…his name was…I don't recall."

Serafall looked back at Yasaka briefly, and met her eyes once again.

Makoto didn't notice that, and put his hands together.

"So, what happened to him? Is he…gone from this world?"

"He's…I can't be sure, honestly. He could be dead, or alive. That's why I was surprised to see you. And that…wa-wait! Damn it! Ugh! With distraction from Ouji-sama, I forgot about Kunou!"

"Who's Kunou-san?"

Elmen asked with an interested look on her face.

"Kunou is my daughter…y-you haven't happened to come across her, right? I was here to visit an old friend, but some stupid creature attacked us, and we got separated somehow. I took my eyes off her for a few moments, and then she just disappeared. I know she's in the forest though, I can sense that much. But this damn place is so rich with different energies, I can't get an exact location on her."

"We're sorry, we haven't seen her." Serafall ceded to her sadly. "But, we're gonna go and visit Tiamat-chan now, and ask her to be Ma-tans familiar!" Making sure she knew who that was, Serafall placed hands on Makoto's shoulders. "Since she like lives here, and she knows the terrain of this place, she might know where your daughter is?"

"Yes, I had forgotten that! We should all go together!"

Since Serafall didn't have any complaints, she took Yasaka by the hand, and walked forward with her.

"Follow after us gang!"

Serafall and Yasaka walked afar, and seemed to be discussing something.

Makoto looked on for a few moments, before Elmen tapped his hand.

"Makoto-kun, are you okay? It seems like you just learned something about your family…a-are you going to be okay? It sounded like he was a good person."

"Y-Yes, Makoto-san! This Ojii-sama of yours seems to be strong, if he was Ojii-sama of yours, and I know Makoto-san is strong too! Must be genetics or something, yes?"

Asia added as she took his hand, Elmen holding the other one.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, we'll help you with your parents too."

"Ooh! Include me too~"

Millicas wrapped her arms around one of Makoto's arms, and Kiyome did the other (the last one he didn't want to do) but he appreciated it all the same, nodding his head, and walked forward with the other girls, not saying anything about it.

Makoto, and the others travelled towards the mountain as Yasaka and Serafall talked.

Makoto, and the others didn't know what was going on with them, but it seemed to be a serious discussion.

* * *

However, they eventually arrived at a certain place…the mountain.

Yasaka and Serafall were stood before it, and the others were behind them. Because of the intimidating atmosphere, Makoto was worried and put Asia behind him, Kiyome naturally following after her, and stayed behind Makoto.

Elmen and Millicas were both on high alert, as was Makoto. Elmen had her fangs at the ready as Millicas had some of her famed power in her hands. Makoto hadn't summoned his Sacred Gear yet, not wanting to appear threatening, but since this was a Dragon, he was worried on what was going to happen.

"Who dares come to my part of this forest!?"

A loud boisterous voice made Makoto, and the others barring the two adults wince.

"Yo! Tiamat-chan! It's me, Serafall! Come out for a bit and let's talk!"

Makoto was sure that wasn't going to work…

But then, from the opening in the mountain, a large Dragon came out. A beautiful blue coloured Dragon, and she had a large body. It easily dwarfed all of them. He didn't know how tall she actually was, but she could probably dwarf tall buildings.

Her eyes looked around until they landed on Serafall.

"Maou Leviathan, what could you possibly want?"

Noticing it was Serafall, she didn't seem to be that hostile, though there was a certain something in the air too. Like, it was something scary, Makoto wasn't sure what was going to happen now with regards to this person before them.

"Yo! Tiamat-chan! Got a question for you!"

The Dragon named Tiamat didn't look pleased, and just looked at her.

"What, could you want Serafall?"

"Before that, Serafall-san." Yasaka interrupted. "I need to ask about my daughter." Yasaka looked towards Tiamat. "Tiamat-san, can I ask you if a young fox girl has come by here? I lost my daughter in this forest when being attacked, and I haven't been able to find her. Could you please help me find her? If you know where she is, that is?"

Tiamat got into a thinking pose as Makoto himself looked on with a worried face, and was slowly doubting that this Dragon was going to become his familiar. It just seemed like it wasn't going to happen, and he didn't know why, but he felt a little upheaved on everything that was happening around him now.

"I, currently do not know where this girl is." Tiamat shattered Yasaka's hopes. "I, would say that she isn't that far, but even I cannot single out a person within this forest. Too many creatures exist here, and it simply isn't possible for this to be sensed."

Yasaka released a breath, and sighed.

It didn't seem like she was lying, she was telling the truth, from what he could tell, though he didn't like it anymore than anything else, and only wished for Kunou to be safe, he wished that she was going to be safe.

"Now, Serafall, speak."

Serafall nodded, and pointed at her seriously…well, as serious as she could be.

"Yeah! I got my Queen before, you know not that long ago, and we need a familiar for him. If you could be adorable, and become my Queen's familiar, then I would be really appreciative of that, I would be extremely happy, so what do you say? Wanna become my adorable Queen's familiar?"

She didn't even hesitate to ask.

That was Serafall though, she'd ask anything like that outright.

"You do realize how outlandish that sounds, Serafall? Even if it is your Queen, only the best could ever become my partner. And I have rejected Devils of the past, because they weren't worthy enough for me to fight against."

"Ooh! My Queen is the best though! Can't you find it in your icy heart to become my Queen's partner, familiar, whatever you want? It would be good for his social standing, and it would be really good if you did become my Queen's familiar!"

Tiamat released a large sigh, and slowly nodded her head.

"Who is your Queen?"

Serafall went towards Makoto, and pushed him forward towards her.

Makoto shyly waved at her, Tiamat looking down at him.

As soon as she saw him, Tiamat's eyes changed, and lowered her face towards him. Slowly, Makoto felt less and less courageous, and felt danger to his body. Her large nostrils breathed out, pushing his hair and other things around.

"It's you…"

"M-Me…?"

Tiamat growled, thrusting her arm forward, and captured his body, lifting it off the ground. She was so fast that she was snatched right away, and not even Serafall could react in time to save him from the large Dragon.

"H-Hey! Leave my friend alone!"

Elmenhilde went to go and grab him back off her, but Tiamat released a breath of fire.

"Don't attack her Tiamat!"

Yasaka got in the way just in time, and blocked the flames with her hand, forcing them to go into the sky and light it up.

"T-Thank you."

Elmen bowed her head as Asia looked on, worried for what was going to happen to Makoto himself.

"Hey! Get off my Queen!"

"Makoto-san!"

Serafall and Millicas were going to hit her so she would release Makoto before she could do something with his body, but Tiamat took to the sky, and flew high, and fast.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Makoto screamed as loud as he could as Serafall flew upwards, the others crying out for Makoto to be released. However, Tiamat breathed out a large sea of flames, and even Serafall was startled, raising several magical circles to defend herself, and the others at the same time.

"Oi, boy, stop yelling."

Tiamat commanded, Makoto stiffening his body.

"W-Why are you doing this all of a sudden? W-What's going on? If you don't want to become my familiar, then you don't have to attack me! We'll just leave if that's what you want, just don't kill me for something like this!"

He didn't want to die in the end.

Obviously he didn't want to die, he was too scared to think rationally right now, he just knew that something was going to happen to him if he didn't get out of this situation somehow, he didn't want something to happen to him.

"I am not going to attack you, there's no point in such things now. But you do realize that this…shouldn't happen, don't you?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Tiamat leaned closer towards him, and her large eyes made him feel sick.

"You...you do realize that you shouldn't be here, it is too dangerous. Why are you here now?"

"D-Dangerous…"

"LET GO OF MY MA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Serafall came up with Yasaka and fired off a combo of ice and flames.

"Aaargh!"

Because she wasn't expecting it, Tiamat got hit by the attack, and released her hand.

Because of the smoke that the attack created, Serafall, and the others were blind to where Makoto fell, and since he wasn't a Devil that could fly yet, he was basically falling down to the ground at full speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Makoto screamed…

He couldn't stop screaming as he fell down.

He did everything that he could to slow himself down, flapping his arms, and other things too. But it didn't do anything. He even brought out his Devil wings, but he couldn't make them work for him that well, and just continued falling down to the ground.

This was it…

Makoto knew that he was going to die…

He felt like he was going to die anyway…

He didn't know what he was going to do.

He couldn't do anything, he was going to die…

But then he remembered something.

Trees were before him, and a bird like creature flew past him, and an idea came to his mind.

"SACREDDD GEARRRRRRRRRR!"

He yelled for his Sacred Gear, and it came to his side.

Without even commanding it, the bird like creature flapped its wings, and appeared before Makoto himself, and landed on his feet.

Forcing his body upwards, he slowly, but surely was beginning to slow his crashing to the ground.

"Gwaaaah!"

But that wasn't meant to be as his body had gone far to down, and his body collided with a high tree branch, forcing his feet off the bird, and was sent smashing towards the ground, breaking several trees in the process.

He then landed on the ground with a thud. Though his body wrecked with pain, he felt like he was going to be okay, for the most part. He had a splitting headache, but surprising, he also had the same thing that meant he was going to be okay.

BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!

"Eeeeeeegh?!"

Makoto was suddenly shocked as the ground below him began opening up.

It wasn't enough to swallow him, but he did attempt to stand up…

But then vines came out of the ground, and wrapped around his limbs.

"H-Hey! Get off me! Get off! Get off meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Because of his fall, he was still feeling dizzy. However, he used his Rook's strength to rip off the vines the best that he could. His arms and legs though kept getting bound, and then it went around his neck, and smashed his head against the ground, knocking him even more dizzy.

Then, the ground opened up even more, and a vine wrapped around Makoto's neck, strangling him as he was dragged down into the depths of despair…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the chapter! Some big reveals this chapter, that happened! Yumi and Makoto are progressing, as are his other relationships with carious females. Yasaka, and Tiamat were introduced, with some quite different reactions to Makoto! Why they had such reactions will be explained in the future, but now Makoto is lost, and dragged down to somewhere else now. What's gonna happen to him?**

 **Next chapter will be the end of the familiar little arc, and a new girl and someone else will be making their appearance back too! So, look forward to that, and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	12. A pact, and a shock part two

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Yoga Pratama; Yeah, it is a possibility~**

 **hellspam; It will be confusing for now and sometime in the future, but don't forget the things mentioned last chapter, and in this one too, it will be shown in the future what that means and what's going on. Kunou's gonna be in this chapter yeah~ Kiyome's quite weirdly cute, isn't she? Well, it might turn out that she would want to drink some of his blood in the future too~**

 **DocSlendy; If you mean in DXD, then I can't think of anyone off the top of my head.**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Glad you like it! I know, he really has to watch out for her wandering hands huh. Well, she does care, that's why she said she'd hit Kiyome if she tried anything terrible. It seems so yeah~ And yeah, it just seemed like it wouldn't happen, considering that he was only checking on them after he heard a scream. Well, she could be, I dunno yet. Yeah, that would be quite interesting to see, wouldn't it? And thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon** **; For at least half a chapter, he gets some break yeah~ Well, she knows about someone anyway, if it is a connection to Makoto or not, it could be anything at this point. Well, I won't say who Makoto's parents are, if they are Oc's, canon characters, I couldn't possibly comment right now. I'll say to at least one of them, he does. It is indeed, his rival, kissing his younger brother, what's Ise going to think? Here's the next chapter!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yup, I was quite sick, though I am on the mend now. Yeah, don't worry, I am alright~ I think I'd like to wake up like that too. No one takes Princess' special area away from her. Well, he doesn't want to be in the spotlight, that's not who he is. Foreshadowing? Perhaps that it is. Makoto mentioned twilight to Elmen...didn't go down that well with her. Elmen explained some of her backstory yeah, showing the boy a little bit of her difficult struggle, though it seems hard to even talk about for her. Asia surely is cute when she's doing things like that, isn't she? Yeah, Asia is surely adjusting, and even showing that despite her being a Maou, Makoto only knew her as Leviathan, though that doesn't mean he'll always think of her like that. Millicas has her own thoughts going on yeah, wonder what's up with her? Aah, don't peep on the girls or Makoto's not gonna be happy about it. Kiyome has appeared...poor Makoto's sanity, he's surely gonna need some help in the future isn't he? Hehe, it was fun writing those kind of scenes, it was enjoyable~ Well, whoever it was, it will be revealed eventually about what's going on. He truly does want to know where he's from, even from the first chapter he gave hints, it's always on his mind. I mean, everyone would want to know, if they didn't have a clue, and it seems like there are some secrets afoot. Hehe, a plant creature has come, let's see how Makoto gets out of this huh. Maybe, but the Church accepting a Fallen Angel, even a hybrid, into the fold, I dunno. I'm not saying it couldn't happen though.**

 **Justin D; This chapter was pretty hectic from last chapter. A stark contrast from two chapters ago huh. Ooh yeah, it will be revealed, eventually. Ah, I see. That would be, quite interesting. Maybe a gift from heaven or something. Since Ise's gonna get Ascalon, Makoto will be getting something too, just dunno what that is yet. Oh, he'll have a pact with Tiamat, eventually. Not right now though. She seems to know something, but she isn't spilling anything as of now. And yeah, happy 4th of July, for a week ago hehe~**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Another week yeah~ it was, something alright~ Thank you, it's lovely to read that. Yes, I am going to make a fully recovery, thankfully, though it was quite the thing when it happened. Ooh yeah, I do think of you loyal readers, and even the casual ones too. All of you guys, and girls, are important to me. Hehe, their relationship is picking up a little bit huh. Princess isn't going to allow anyone to touch her personal territory. Makoto feels quite complicated about it, he's not used to things like that happening to him. Any self respecting Vampire isn't going to like that, especially the likes of Makoto right now. Exactly, Elmen went through some hardships, and was worried, but Makoto assured her that she was going to receive kindness from him. Asia's always cute to do though, I think it is adorable anyway. That is quite the image huh~? Yup, let's wait and see what's gonna happen with Millicas huh. Well, he only saw it briefly, and Makoto knocked the sense into him, or out of him, whichever~ Ooh yeah, when it is someone Makoto cares about, of course he's gonna be pissed, even if he loves Ise very much. He surely is bonding with his growing harem huh. She is a very adorable girl. People dislike her because of it, but I love it when Asia's cutely jealous, it's usually more fun than others type of jealousy. Hehe, Makoto's still a guy after all, he's gonna want to see a hot female dressing up. Kiyome showed up, terrorizing the poor young boy. Exactly, it just makes sense that she'd know quite a lot, considering her background and such. I know, it ruins the images of what they should be huh. It was for the most part relaxing, but this also has two reasons why it happened like this, both displayed in this chapter. Yasaka surely seems to at least be aware of someone in Makoto's line, huh. Tiamat, is gonna be apart of something important, that's all I can say for the moment. Sorry, this chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger, not really. Though some questions are brought up here too. Answers for them shall be down the line. Aah, here's the end of the familiar arc, I guess you could call it, and yeah, it is going to be interesting~ And it was, thank you!**

 **gundam 09; It surely is, I hope that it is anyway~**

 **f1uffy5prinkles; Well, Yasaka's there for the Onee-sama type, Kunou's gonna be around Makoto's age, and such. And no worries, I ready every comment.**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thank you! Yup, he got to see such things, lucky boy or what? Princess won't allow anyone to touch her special area, that belongs to her. I know, she really feels very strongly about that. Asia's adorable though, I always love writing for Asia, she's a cute character. All I can say that Millicas is going through something, can't say what, but it is about the overarching story. Don't look at Makoto's ladies, or he's gonna punch you one. I think any man wants to see her dress up, she's very attractive, even Makoto could see that. Kiyome entered, and Makoto wanted to exit, he surely was terrified of her, wasn't he? Aah, Makoto would've gone shopping with her anyway, it didn't matter to him. Yasaka has turned up, and revealing, things. Can't comment much on it or it would give it away. I know, he's really got many things to learn about his future, and past huh. Tiamat has her reasons, but they won't be fully explained for a little while yet. Yeah, last chapter was quite a bit about developing more of the relationships with one another. Yup! A girl, and the reemergence of a certain someone comes up. Aah, that's cool! And thanks! Here's the chapter!**

 **Anime PJ; It surely was quite the ride huh. Really? Glad that it is~ They all seem to know something huh. Though what that is, wont be revealed just yet. It is gonna be kept under wraps for a little while, anyway. I can't say how long though, as it would give away something's. Yeah, I am thinking about it, and planning it out in my head and such where it could go.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Yeah, you're right there. Yes, she will be appearing in some form. And I'll try.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Makoto, Yumi and Serafall surely share some interesting bedtimes don't they? Asia surely is, and she likes that position, his first unofficial member. Makoto looks at her through rose coloured glasses, and Asia does actually too, and Makoto's Mother as well. Only the people that Princess doesn't hate I guess. That's gonna be quite something, huh~? Those two together is quite scary, I can't deny that. Kiyome's very forward with her activities. Even Yasaka looks scared. That's Serafall for you, she usually does things like that. Oh, some of his past shall be revealed through these chapters, even in this one, though you'd have to wonder which part truly is the revealing part. Yeah, I think you might be right.**

 **Vizard Issei; He never does huh, he's dragged into one thing after another, poor boy. Ooh she does in her own way, she understands it. Well, you've got a point there, everyone's got a little in them, no matter how they try and deny it, at least that's how I think about it anyway. It surely is getting hinted. Yeah, that was the correct word she used. Hmmm, you could be right, or it could be something else entirely.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Cliffhangers are there to keep it going sometimes, ya know~? Exactly, no pervy slime here. He can be more mature if he needs to be yeah, and Makoto can have moments of being adorable.**

 **Primevere; I know, he's been attacked by quite a few things last chapter, huh. And thanks!**

 **SmexyBananas; I don't think Ise's gonna have any problems with that.**

 **Makoto; First of all, great name~ Well, I can't say what his birth is like yet, but it is still the same idea that I had all the way back in chapter one. If he was, I am sure that he would react in a different way to Gasper's Sacred Gear. No, he doesn't need it, he's got his own ways of becoming strong. Well, how their eventual fight goes, it is going to be interesting to see. And yeah, maybe he could wear something like that in the future.**

 **Skull Flame; Exactly, Serafall is something of a wildcard. Oh, I couldn't comment on something like that. Maybe it's something completely different. You never know, he might need something like that if she carries on with her ways. I know, Serafall and Asia's sense of...beauty surely is quite, outrageous to say the least. I know, some big reveals there huh. It should be unexpected, and might not make sense for the time being, but it will do eventually. That will be answered in this chapter. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I probably would in that story.**

 **ShadeAkami; It surely did huh~? That would be quite the dream huh. We're off to the forest, and then some stuff happens~ Well, actually, even in canon, she can leave for a short time. In volumes 12 and 21, she has been shown in places other than Kyoto. She can leave, but she has to go back eventually. They know something about him, but they aren't telling just yet. He surely is always getting into quite dangerous situations. No worries, I understand~**

 **zeon480; He does have quite the bad luck, doesn't he?**

 **Cf96; I am happy that you're interested~**

 **Guest 2; Maybe they could do that.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, sounds great!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **A pact, and a shock part two!**

Darkness…

It was very dark.

Makoto was lost.

He didn't know what was going on.

It felt like his body was suspended in darkness, and he didn't know what was going on. Even with his Devils eyesight, he couldn't see anything that was before him. He moved his hands above his face, and waved them. If he couldn't feel his hands moving, then he would be shocked that he wasn't actually getting anything like that done.

"Hello! Hello!"

Makoto didn't know if his voice was going to be heard or not…

He wished that he would be heard right now, but he wasn't able to do something like understand if he was going to be heard.

When he felt like he was gonna give up hope, a small light came into view…

It wasn't a large light, but it was a light regardless.

It was beautiful, the light that was.

It was tiny, yet dazzling at the same time.

Makoto felt overwhelmed with emotions, and he didn't know why that was.

He didn't understand why he was overcome with emotions, his eyes were leaking tears.

"W-What's going on…? W-What's happening!?"

He wiped his eyes as the world around him slowly broke down into a different world. A world that wasn't so overcome with darkness, it was a world of light but with the swishing of water that could be hurt. And the tiny light still was there. But now, it was a beautiful blue colour as opposed to just white.

Makoto's body suddenly dropped down to the new ground, and he hit his face…but oddly, he didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel anything other than the sensation of the ground that was below him, and even then it seemed weird to him.

But he felt, wet…

He felt like he had just fallen into water, and he didn't know why that was.

It was confusing, weird…yet he knew this wasn't real.

He knew that this wasn't real due to the fact that it didn't make sense. He had been a Devil for a little while now, but he didn't think that thus would be real.

Yet, he had all of his faculties, he assumed that it wasn't a dream that he was having right now.

But if it wasn't a dream…then what was he having?

He wasn't sure…

Just then, he saw something in the water…he saw someone's body within the water, standing up, and carrying another body, of a girl. She couldn't be that old, probably in her teens, yet she was…lifeless.

Her head hung over the other persons arms, and dipped into the water.

"What is this…?"

His voice was echoing in the abyss that he was in.

[This is another's life…]

Makoto was on high alert, and looked around for the source of the voice, but he couldn't see anyone.

His eyes scanned over everything that he could see, but besides the person in the water, he couldn't see anyone. And that person was looking down at the dead girl, he presumed she was dead anyway. It was very weird if he had been speaking to him, but no…he wasn't speaking to him at all, and he was left wondering what was happening.

"Another's life…w-who's life is this exactly? W-What's going on!?"

Makoto pleaded for an answer, but he didn't get any.

All he saw was the girls face, and he couldn't make out the other. Despite it being so bright, it was like the other persons face was shrouded in shadows, and it made him feel complex…

But then he saw it.

A single tear drop falling off the persons face, and landed in the water. It rippled through the open water, and travelled all the way to him. Makoto himself looked at the water, and picked it up with his hand…the water was black.

It was definitely water, but it was so black that he could barely see through it.

He looked at the young girl again, and witnessed her being dropped into the water. It was weird, as she sank down into the water, falling into the darkness of the water, and disappeared from the light.

"W-What's going on…? W-What's happened…?"

Makoto's voice sounded so distant, even to himself.

Like he was trapped in a world that had barely any sound, and it didn't make anything right, or had it any sense at all.

[In time…you'll understand…my liege.]

Suddenly, the world turned even brighter and his entire world had changed into a beacon of light around his body that wouldn't disappear for anything at all.

* * *

"Please…Please be okay…"

"Ugh…"

Makoto groaned…

He didn't know what happened…

He felt a harsh pain coming through to his head.

It was throbbing, he felt like his head was splitting.

His eyes slowly dragged open, and his vision was blurry.

He didn't know what was going on, the rocky formation around him seemed to be blending into everything and nothing at the same time.

But then a face came into his vision…

It was the face of a young girl.

His vision became clearer, and he saw a young girl. It was a cute young girl, probably around his age. She has blonde hair, almost golden, with fluffy ears coming out of her hair. Behind her, nine tails came out of her, and they looked fluffy too.

When seeing his eyes on her, the girl scampered away.

"H-Hey, don't run away. It's okay, I'm not a bad person."

"T-That could be false! Y-You're after something, right!?"

He didn't have a reason to blame her for being suspicious.

Despite the dark, he could see her face, she didn't move that further away from him.

"Hey, please don't be so worried. You don't have to worry about something like that. I won't hurt you, I promise that I won't hurt you. If you don't believe me then…don't worry about something like that. I will make sure that you're not hurt."

"…It's difficult to believe a stranger."

Seeing like he wasn't going to get her to trust him so easily, he had to take a gamble, and said it with a slow, yet comforting voice.

"Kunou…san, is your name right?"

Since it looked like a mini Yasaka, and that's how he pictured Kunou, he guessed it was Kunou.

The young girl jumped in surprise, and held a hand to her mouth.

"Y-You know Kunou? I-I'm Kunou! H-How do you know Kunou!?"

The newly revealed Kunou had wide eyes like she had been shocked.

Makoto groaned and sat up, his head throbbing.

"Uugh…yeah, I know you…it's your Okaa-sama, I k-know who it is…y-you're Yasaka-sama's daughter, yes?"

To hear that gave Kunou hope, and she moved back towards the embers that were near Makoto, though he didn't know where that was coming from.

"Y-Yes! Yasaka-kaa-san is my Okaa-sama! Kunou is relieved! Kunou thought that she was going to die! Kunou was worried that she wouldn't ever see anyone ever again! Kunou is just so relieved that Kunou has found someone! And that knows Kunou's Okaa-sama too!"

The way she spoke was very cute.

It was like a cute girl that had an adorable personality. And while she was similar to Koneko in body size, he wasn't bothered, and just smiled, but then winced when he felt a sharp pain that came to his head.

"Owwwwww…w-what's going on…? W-Where are we, Kunou-san? If you don't mind telling me that is?"

He watched, and saw that she was…slowly trusting him.

Perhaps due to the fact that Makoto was mentioning her Mother, and wasn't appearing threatening. If he was going to get out of there, he needed to work together with Kunou, and come together with Kunou, and help each other.

"Kunou doesn't know. Kunou was dragged down by these weird vines. When Okaa-chan was being attacked, Kunou suddenly was ambushed by these naughty vines that wrapped around Kunou, and then dragged her down here. Kunou then was released, and dropped into this weird cavern that doesn't have much light. There was some wood, and rocks, so Kunou made a campfire."

Makoto saw the campfire Kunou was talking about.

He then looked around and saw that there pretty much was no light. Above them, was just a rocky surface. And around the circumference, it was just rocks, save for a wall that looked like it was made up of vines.

"I see, so we're stuck then…"

"Y-Yes, Kunou tried burning them with her foxfire, but they wouldn't burn. Kunou tried it again and again, but Kunou wasn't able to do something like that. Kunou wasn't able to do something like that. Her fire was too weak. Kunou's scared that she won't see Okaa-sama again…"

Seeing how the girl was adopting some tears, Makoto leaned towards her, and petted her head. Somehow, the pat on her head made her feel good inside of her body, she felt like she was being petted by a kind person.

"Your Okaa-sama isn't going to abandon you or anything Kunou-san. She's going to come for you, trust me."

"B-But, how do you know?"

"Because, she had the eyes of a kind Okaa-sama." Makoto explained, giving her head another pat. "Someone who shows that much concern wouldn't simply leave. She'll find us, and my Master, my Devil Master will also find us too. She's a Maou-sama after all."

"Maou-sama!? You're a Devil too?! Kunou didn't know! Kunou thought you were a creature from the forest!"

"Hey, that's not nice. I am not a creature from the forest."

Kunou giggled nervously, but then looked to see Makoto's smiling face, despite his pain.

"Kunou's sorry, she didn't know what you were. But, then you fell down from up high when the vine things dropped you down here. You almost flattened Kunou! Kunou had to run around and move out of the way before anything else happened!"

Makoto could only become happy at her weird sense of humour, but appreciated it all the same, and just allowed a kind smile to appear on his face at the same time.

"It doesn't matter about something like that Kunou-san. You don't have to worry about something like that. I'm sorry that I almost flattened you, I didn't mean to do something like that."

"Hehehe! It's okay! Since you know Okaa-sama, Kunou thinks it is alright~"

Makoto lightly smiled, then leaned closer towards her.

"You're quite brave, aren't you? You've been down here for a while now, and you haven't cried much, have you?"

"H-How did you know?"

At her doubt, Makoto put his fingers towards her eyes, just pointing towards them.

"In my life, I've cried often too, so I know when someone has cried, and hasn't cried, and usually how much they have cried too. I can tell by your eyes, that you've been a brave girl, and haven't done anything like lose yourself…ooh, by the way, I haven't introduced myself, have I?"

"No! What is your name?"

Makoto nodded, and sighed openly.

"That's right, my name is Hyoudou Makoto. You can call me Makoto if you like?"

"Makoto…that's a really pretty name~ Makoto-nii~"

"M-Makoto-nii?"

Makoto was surprised considerably that she would call him something like that, he honestly didn't expect it. But Kunou looked happy about it, and nodded her head while putting on a cutesy expression.

"Yup! Kunou thinks that would be good! Can Kunou call you that too? Makoto-nii?"

"W-Well, eeeh…s-sure…wait, how old are you anyway?"

"Kunou turned 15 this year!"

"So…you're 15…and I'm 15 too…a-and you still wanna call me that?"

"Yes! Kunou thinks it would be for the best!"

"T-Then, you can call me that if you wish. I wouldn't mind."

Kunou looked happy, and swayed her body left and right.

He continued to look at her for a few more moments, but then he recalled something…he was trapped.

He was trapped with Kunou God knows where. Or Maou knows where. And if the Maou he wanted to know where he was, then he wished Serafall was around right now.

" _She'd know what to do in this moment…_ " He thought to himself, worried on what was going to happen. " _If Sera-tan was here, she'd definitely just go forward with that usual energy she has, and just blast her way out of the area. Yeah…she'd definitely do something like that…but me…? What can I do…_ "

Makoto didn't know what to do.

He was still new to this world.

He didn't know if he would be able to handle it all…

But then he looked at Kunou, and how scared she was.

Because she was scared, he couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand Kunou being like that.

Though he didn't really know her, she was still a young girl, and he couldn't have her be like she was now. Trapped, and wanting her Mother. That, was the last thing in the world that he wanted for the young Kunou, and he wasn't going to just stand around now.

He couldn't stand around and do nothing.

If Serafall, and the others didn't know where he was, then he was going to get himself out of the area.

He, wasn't going to be a victim, and wasn't going to mess around with anything…Makoto was ready to fight now.

"Okay. We can't stay down here, we have to get out of here now."

Makoto was ready now, and caught Kunou off guard.

"B-But, where are we supposed to do now?"

Kunou didn't know what was going to happen, she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Makoto stood up on shaky legs.

Due to what happened, Makoto felt like he was going to fall over, and felt sick to his stomach. But, he couldn't do something like that. He couldn't fall over, since he had to get Kunou back to her Mother…he wouldn't be able to do something like that.

"We're gonna get out of here Kunou-san. Let's not wait around to be rescued, I've never been good at waiting. And these bars aren't light based. I, won't lose someone else ever again. Asia-chan died because I wasn't strong enough. This time, I will get you out of here Kunou-san, and get you back to your Okaa-sama."

Kunou's eyes welled up with some tears, as Makoto walked over, and offered his hand.

Kunou looked at his hand hesitantly.

However, she then looked up towards his eyes, and saw that he looked…strong.

She didn't know how else to say it, but that's what she did look like.

"Kunou will believe in Makoto-nii now."

Kunou took Makoto's hand and helped her up to her feet…

* * *

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

That's what Serafall screamed as she looked at the sea of trees.

Millicas, Elmen, Yasaka, Kiyome, and Asia looked on worried as Serafall ran around like a frightened child. Tiamat also looked on, and sweatdropped when seeing Serafall on the ground, balling her eyes out about what happened to Makoto.

"Serafall-san, screaming like that won't do any good."

Yasaka advised, but Serafall just shook her head again and again.

"Ma-tan has disappeared! It's all over! My Ma-tan is gonna get molested by the creatures in this damn forest!"

"I believe it too! Makoto-kyun is gonna get molested! It isn't going to be funny! Makoto-kyun! Onee-sama is sorry that she didn't get to have fun with her Shota-kun! I'm never going to be able to have ecchi fun with my adorable Makoto-kyun! I won't even be able to have sexy fun time with my Makoto-kyun ever again!"

"Get ahold of yourself woman!"

SLAP! SLAP!

Elmen grabbed Kiyome by the shoulders, and slapped her twice across the face, knocking her to her senses.

"Oh, thank you…"

"No, thank you." Elmen smiled as she looked at her hand, and how good she felt with slapping Kiyome. "Thank you very much Abe-senpai, that was a good thing to do. So, just get yourself together, and make sure that you don't have to worry about anything else, okay?"

Kiyome hiccupped, nodding her head.

"R-Right, you're right. Panicking now wouldn't be able to do any good. Makoto-kyun will just be worried about something else if we worry. We have to think calmly, and grab that Shota so we can hold him tightly, and touch his cute tight body."

Millicas, and Elmen share a worried look.

"If I was Makoto-san, I'd stay away from her…"

"Most definitely."

Elmen agreed as Asia looked sorrowful.

"We have to go and rescue Makoto-san before anything happens to him…"

Elmen places a hand on her back, and strokes gently.

"Don't worry Asia-san, Makoto-kun is strong. He won't die so easily, especially in a forest like this. He's smart too, he knows how to get out of a bad situation if something was going to come up. He has his Sacred Gear too, he should be able to come up with ways to use it too. He's been practicing after all. While he isn't anywhere close to mastering it, he shouldn't be so bad at it either. I wouldn't worry until it becomes necessary to worry about something of this nature, you know what I mean Asia-san?"

Though Elmen was trying her best to sound cute, and wanting to make sure that he was going to be okay, Asia still was worried that something was going to happen to him, and wanted to go and find him to make sure his safety was confirmed.

"I don't know what to do now…"

"We've got to go and find him, that's what we've got to do now." Millicas summized, and made a clear looking face. "We've got to go and make sure that Makoto-san is okay…but, since we can't sense him, we need to go and find him somehow…b-but, how are we gonna do something like that…? I don't know what to do now…"

She started off confident, but in the end, she turned weak, and didn't know how to respond to anything else, she was just worried that she wasn't going to be able to do something like find him and make sure that he was safe.

Tiamat watched over everything, and then released a sigh.

"I know where he fell."

Everyone gasped, relieved that she knew.

"Tiamat-chan! Why didn't you say anything before!? That's my most adorable Queen, you know!?"

Serafall wasn't exactly angry, she was just displeased that she had been kept in the dark about Tiamat not telling her where her Queen boy was.

"Well, I meant to say that I knew where he was. His scent has disappeared from the world above, I cannot smell him. But, I can smell where he was before, I shall take you over in that direction to make up your minds. Because it is Serafall, I shall do this one task, then that will be the end of it."

"Ooh! Thanks Tiamat-chan! Let's go everyone! We've got to save Ma-tan, and this cute Kunou-chan too before anything happens to them! I only just got my Queen, I am NOT going to lose my Queen to anyone now!"

[Yes!]

Responding to the Maou girl, they all set off to go and find Makoto and Kunou before anything was going to happen to him.

* * *

Back in the cave with Makoto, and Kunou, they went towards the vines that blocked their paths and Makoto put his hand against it.

As soon as he did…he felt heat.

He could feel heat of the vines, like they were body heat.

"I'm not a vine expert or anything, but should a vine feel this hot?"

"Kunou didn't understand that either. Even before Kunou's flames touched it, Kunou felt the vines, and they were warm. When they were hit by my heat, it looked like it was absorbing the heat at the same time too. Isn't that weird?"

Makoto couldn't argue against something like that.

"Yeah, that is pretty weird. It shouldn't of happened, I've never heard of something like that. Then again, this isn't something that I am used to yet. This whole Devils world and all, I don't know what is supposed to happen with regards to that. but either way, we need to get out of here."

Makoto tightened his fist, and aimed it at the vines.

"Makoto-nii? A-Are you strong enough to break through the vines?"

Even Makoto didn't know the answer, he didn't know if he could or not, but he wasn't going to just stand by and do nothing. He, was going to fight for what he needed to do, and that's what he was going to do.

"I don't know, but I am a Queen of Maou-sama's peerage. I will fight to the best of my ability, and that's what I am going to do now. So, please take a stand back, and allow me to try this with my fists first before anything else."

"Y-Yes, I believe in you."

Makoto didn't know whether she meant to truly say that or something else, but he smiled all the same. However, he then sharpened his eyes, and pooled his power into his head, ready to fight against the wall before him.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Putting his strength into his fist, adding to that with the Rook power, his fist collided with the wall of vines. From his fist, the impact caused a small opening in the vines, about the side of his fist, and shook the other vines greatly.

"Yes, Onii-chan did it!"

Kunou praised as Makoto smiled, then he noticed something that he didn't want to notice.

But they didn't lose their shape, and the small hole that Makoto created closed within seconds.

"Damn, it was like it regrew itself…"

"Seems very strong, Onii-chan. Even using your strong fists didn't seem to do the trick. What are we supposed to do now Onii-chan?"

"That's a good question…"

Makoto spoke his thoughts, and searched his brain for an answer.

Since he couldn't use his strength to do it, the only other thing he could use, was his Sacred Gear…

But that, he didn't know if it would work.

Yes, it was an ice bird, but could he cut through them all at the same time, and get Kunou and Makoto through them? Would the blade be able to cut through it all? Or, would the bird be able to shoot off many blades of ice to dice the vines, and get Makoto through along with Kunou at the same time…

But then, he recalled something…he recalled that his bird was basically ice. It was able to also freeze things. More than just cut, the bird itself was something that was made from very cold temperatures, and if he could use that, the freezing ability, then he would be able to do something amazing.

"Sacred Gear!"

Makoto summoned his Sacred Gear.

From his shoulder, a bird or something was made. Actually, it looked slightly different than last time. The face looked less bird like, and more, something else. He wouldn't say it had an evil look, but it didn't look exactly like a bird either.

He didn't have time to notice that, and put his hand outwards.

"Fire!"

The creature of ice responded, and opened its mouth. From the mouth, a small cold air came out, and then daggers of ice was shot forward. They looked sharp, and if stabbed by them, most would suffer a bad wound from them.

However, the daggers simply stabbed it, before breaking apart, and the vines fixed the holes themselves.

"Ooh! Onii-chan! It didn't work!"

Makoto regretted that it didn't work either.

"Yeah, I thought that ice would be…wait, ice…"

Makoto searched his brain for the answer.

Since he was under stress, and still felt a little dizzy from the trip to wherever they were, it was still a little worrying that he wasn't able to think as clear as he usually would have, and probably would've come to the answer by now.

But then, he recalled something…he recalled that his bird was basically ice, and ices basic power was to freeze things. It was able to also freeze things, if it can shoot off ice, it should also be able to freeze things, like he has done before, not to this scale, but if he tried his hardest, then he would actually do something like that freezing this itself. More than just cut, the bird itself was something that was made from very cold temperatures, and if he could use that, the freezing ability, then he would be able to do something amazing.

Making up his mind, Makoto knew what he was supposed to do.

"Ooh! How can I be so freaking stupid!?"

"Onii-chan? I don't understand."

Makoto put a hand to his forehead, and released a large sighing sound.

"It's simple. The thing that is before us is a plant. Well, is a vine a plant…it should be if it isn't. Either way, you'd associate vines with trees, and plants and stuff. And plants, as far as I am aware, aren't easily able to defend themselves from the cold. Heck, in winter, trees loses their leaves, and other things happen. So, theoretically, even if these are living vines, I should be able to use my Sacred Gear's ice powers, to freeze the damn living technical solid, and use that to shatter the damn thing, and get out of here!"

"Wow! Onii-chan could do that?"

Makoto didn't know if he could, but it was worth a try at least.

"I can't have this thing stop us, so we have to do something together."

"Onii-chan is right, we can do it together! I believe in Onii-chan!"

Makoto stuck out his hand, and readied it with his open palm.

"Sword form!"

Responding to his command, the bird twisted into a sharp looking katana. The katana itself was a bluish colour, like the bird itself, and shone with the campfire behind it. It looked quite beautiful actually, and while he wasn't an expert swordsman, he had taken one or two lessons from Yumi…so, he wasn't completely inept about it all.

Kunou looked on as Makoto took a stabbing position, and readied himself.

"Freeze it to death!"

With that command known, Makoto thrusted the blade forward deep into the vines that blocked their paths.

The sword penetrated it easily, and due to the sheer cold that the blade produced, it began spreading around, the vines. From the point of entry, ice was formed, and then it slowly spread across the vines, freezing them into nothingness.

The vines attempted to move, but they were overcome by the freezing power of the ice. It spread all across the vines, none of them were without exception, since they were all connected with one another. It was simply impossible for it to escape.

When it was frozen, Makoto dislodged the blade, and called "Hammer form!" which turned the sword into a large hammer. It was easily bigger than Makoto himself, but he was able to use this to swing and deal massive damage, and due to his Rook strength, he was able to hold it with ease.

"Crash!"

Swinging the large hammer with all his might, Makoto unleashed the heavy attack on the frozen wall, and smashed right through it. Because of the width of the hammer itself, it brought down all of the frozen vines, leaving nothing but a clear path.

"Here, Kunou-san. We should go."

Makoto switched the hammer into a sword form again, so it was easier to carry.

"Makoto-nii did it!"

Kunou came rushing over, and clung to his body.

He smiled gently, petting her head.

"Let's go, Kunou-san before anything else comes about this."

"Okay! Also Onii-chan, can Kunou hold your hand? She's worried that she's going to be attacked again, Kunou doesn't want to be attacked again, it was already scary the last time that it happened, she can't handle it again."

"Sure, I don't mind. Here, my hand."

Makoto stuck out his hand, which Kunou grabbed.

Together, they walked through the cave that they presumed led to an exit.

They didn't know if it really did or not, but Makoto had to find out if it did or not. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to do something like be able to get them out of there. However, he didn't want to allow Kunou to be worried or anything, so he kept a brave face on, all for the sake of making sure Kunou wasn't going to be worried.

"Onii-chan, why are you here in the familiar forest anyway?"

"Oh, just to get a familiar…is there another reason why someone would come here?"

"Kunou came here with Okaa-chan to visit her friends."

"Well, that's also a reason then. Leave me red faced."

Kunou giggled as they continued walking along the basically a corridor.

As they walked, Makoto could see that vines were appearing on the walls. Makoto could see that they were moving but weren't coming after him and Kunou. Though Makoto himself was very wary on what was going on, and clutched his ice sword as tightly as he could.

"Onii-chan, there's something up there."

Kunou's ears twitched as she pointed forwards.

"You can tell?"

"Kunou can smell, and sense what's up there too. Because, Kunou is a Youkai, she can sense such things. It feels like the vines, yet stronger, like they are clumped together. Kunou has a bad feeling Onii-chan. If this thing captured us, maybe it wants to hurt us too?"

Kunou displayed her worries fully, and Makoto could hear it in her voice too.

He stopped his advances, and bent down towards her.

"Are you scared Kunou-san?"

"Y-Yes, Kunou is very scared."

Her answer made Makoto smile sadly, then he raised his hand to the top of her head, stroking it gently.

"You know, when I am afraid, scared, and alone without a hope. You know what I do?"

"N-No? What does Onii-chan do?"

Kunou had a clueless face which was obvious since she didn't know Makoto at all really.

Makoto adopts an even wider smile.

"I sing."

"Sing? Is singing powerful?"

"Ara, yes. That's right. Singing is very powerful. I think that if you sing, you can forget your worries while listening to songs. I know that when I'm upset, or scared, I put on a song, sing a song that I like, and it helps me move onto a better place than I was before. Though, I don't sing depressing songs as that would defeat the purpose of singing."

"Wow, Kunou never thought of it like that. Kunou never thought that a song could be so strong."

Makoto ruffled her hair, as Kunou's face turns a little red.

"It can be for me anyway. I don't know about others but for me, I quite like it, it helps me through difficult times."

"Ooh, then if Onii-chan thinks it is like that then Kunou can't complain…yes! Kunou also wishes to sing! Does Onii-chan know the song Super Special from Chaos Head?"

"Aaha, I quite like that anime actually, though the visual novel was better…but yeah, I know that song. So, does Kunou-san watch anime too?"

"Yes! Kunou watches much anime!"

Makoto's eyes shined brightly like a thousand suns, hugging Kunou tightly.

"Kunou-san! You love anime too?! Then, you are a very good person Kunou-san! Anime is awesome, it is justice, it is an escape from reality that you can immerse yourself in! Anime, is a way of this life, and the next too!"

"Hehehehehe~ Onii-chan's actually really excited!"

A titter escaped Makoto's mouth, and his eyes continued to shine. Kunou was mesmerized by his sudden change, but she was excited to see something like this.

"Of course! Anime is justice!"

"Anime is justice!"

Kunou chanted along with him, the two gaining a friendship from anime, and then they walked onwards while Kunou sung to herself.

As she was singing, Makoto was happy for her, that she was able to make herself feel better, by using his technique.

However, that soon stopped when Makoto and Kunou came to the opening at the long end of the hallway that they were in, and saw before them…a monster.

The monster was tall, and had a Venus flytrap like head, but it was coloured a purple colour. It's body easily dwarfed a three story house, and possibly could be double that. It had many different tentacles waving around, Makoto couldn't even see its eyes if it had any. The large body was deep rooted into the ground, looking stationary.

Along the walls, were different creatures, like they were in cocoons or something similar. Makoto didn't know most of the creatures, but he could see that they looked to be in pain, their faces being shown.

"Onii-chan…t-this thing is…"

"I don't know what this thing is, but it clearly isn't a very friendly creature. Don't worry Kunou-san, I will definitely take care of this thing, and then get us all out of here. Ugh, and I thought that I was finally going to have a normal day…"

Makoto knew that it wasn't going to happen, he wasn't ever going to have a normal day. He always was going to be punished for…God knows what, he just wished that all of this shit was over with now, he just wanted to go home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serafall, and the others arrived at the place that Makoto fell under the guidance of Tiamat, since she saw where they went. Though, when they got there, they didn't even see a trace of Makoto at all.

"Are you sure this is the place Tiamat-chan?"

Tiamat had a lazy look within her eyes as she stretched her massive body of a Dragon.

"My eyes do not deceive me, and nor do my nostrils either. I, smelt that boy coming this way, and he should be around here somewhere-"

"MAKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Kiyome lost everything, and just shouted, cupping her mouth with her hands in an effort to extend her sound reach, but it was right down Elmen's ears, and it made Elmen cringe at the sound, and due to being a Vampire with her hearing…it wasn't good.

"Geez, shouting like that isn't going to get anything done right."

Elmen gave harsh eyes, but Kiyome didn't listen and continued to shout, the same with Serafall who joined in, and then Asia got involved too, shouting for "Makoto-san!" again and again, but none of them were able to get any answers.

"This is kinda stupid, we won't be able to find either my daughter or Ouji-sama if we just shout around like this."

Yasaka sighed out, not liking she wasn't getting any closer to her daughter, Millicas nodding in agreement.

"He's clearly got to be here somewhere, he couldn't have just vanished off the face of the familiar forest."

"But, if he isn't here, where the heck is he? He could be anywhere in the familiar forest, and we can't just search everywhere. We have to narrow down the search somehow. M-Maybe if this is the place that he did fall down, then maybe he left a trail or something?"

Elmen gave her thoughts, since she thought that this would be for the best.

Millicas allowed her head to bob up and down in agreement.

"Right, you're right there Elmen-san."

"Uuuu, if this is the place…Makoto-san has to be around here, yes?"

Asia came into the conversation as the calling really wasn't getting anywhere, but Serafall, and Kiyome didn't give up, yelling again and again as loud as she could.

"Well, he's somewhere, and so is Kunou."

Yasaka theorized correctly as they looked around.

Tiamat who was nearby just looked on, wondering why…

Why they were so determined to get back this boy.

She could understand that Serafall would want to get her Queen back. But the others…she just couldn't understand why they would want to get him back. She just didn't understand what was going on right now with all of them.

She could smell the Vampire, human, Devil, and even Youkai. She didn't understand why Makoto had gathered these people that cared so much that they'd even just shout for him to be safe, and the same for Kunou too.

Tiamat thought about it fondly, then looked towards the ground, and saw a suspicious looking vine.

"Hmmmm…"

"Something wrong Tiamat-chan?"

Hearing Tiamat humming, Serafall stopped shouting and questioned her.

She pointed towards the lone vine on the ground, and then gave her thoughts.

"Because of that vine, something within my memory was triggered. If I remember right, then there has been suspicious activity with a carnivorous creature that is underground, snatching weaker creatures, and devouring them."

"What?! My Ma-tan is gonna get devoured?! This can't happen! Ma-tan!"

Serafall's eyes became teary as did Asia's and Kiyome's. Millicas, and Elmen though had serious eyes, and so did Yasaka's too.

"Don't start crying. I know the entrance towards the creatures lair. Actually, it is the opening that it blocks with its body. I suppose I could show you. But after that, I have to get back to my duties, I can't be hanging around like this."

"Eeh! Sure! Let's go Tiamat-cha-"

"Iyaaaa~!"

Suddenly Asia let out a little cry when she felt something land on her shoulder.

Looking towards her, they saw a small Dragon landing on her shoulder, a blue Dragon at that and had crackling lightning around its mouth.

* * *

Back with Kunou and Makoto, the pair look towards the creature that wasn't speaking. Neither knew if it could speak or not, but they weren't going to take the chance, and Makoto walked forward with his ice sword out in front of him.

"Onii-chan, I will also-"

"Please stay back Kunou-san, allow me to handle this."

Makoto cut her off, and pushed her behind him.

"B-But, Onii-chan can barely walk or anything…"

Though it was true, Makoto willed his body to move as much as he could, and walked several steps forward as the creature slammed its vine like whips against the ground, causing the earth to shake immeasurably. But it didn't make Makoto fall down, he stood as strong as he could, since he had Kunou to protect this time.

"Kunou-san has been through a lot, you don't have to worry about anything like that creature there. I will deal with the creature, I will fight against this thing. Since I have the power to freeze with my Sacred Gear, I think that I have the best chances of fighting against this person…thing, whatever. Don't worry, I will slay this thing, definitely."

Kunou didn't know what she should do, but Makoto was determined, and went forward anyway, running with his sword outwards. He didn't have swordsmanship like Yumi did, nor her speed, but he was a Queen, so he did have a decent amount of speed, and had some training with Serafall.

The creature released a howling sound, and thrusted one of its sharp looking vines towards Makoto.

Kunou gasped and was about to intervene, but Makoto announced "Shield Mode!" which changed the sword into the shape of a large shield. The vine hit against the shield, successfully blocking the attack with the shield, and because of the Sacred Gear's power, it began freezing the part that the vine hit.

"Sword mode!"

Makoto changed the shape into a sword, and sliced through the vine, it dropping to the ground where it froze solid, then shattered into nothingness. Seeing his opportunity, Makoto rushed forward, slashing around wildly as vines came for him.

Though he wasn't skilled, his sword did bat away some of the vines that came for him, slightly freezing them as it came into contact with the sword.

"Argh!"

Makoto didn't see it coming until it was right beside him, a vine slapped him from the side. Though it was just a vine slap, he felt like it was a truck that had hit him, blowing him off his feet, and slammed him down onto the ground.

"Onii-chan! Please be okay!"

Kunou shouted from the side with teary eyes.

Makoto took his throbbing head off the ground, and gave her a small smile.

Kunou felt relieved that he was like that, but that stood when the vine wrapped around Makoto's body, and pulled him off the ground.

"Onii-chan! I will help-"

Before she could do anything, Makoto raised the sword, and cut through the vine. Due to the sharpness of the blade, it was easily able to slice through the vine, and it dropped him to the ground, though he couldn't stay on his feet, and fell down to the ground.

"Don't worry Kunou-san, I'm gonna be okay. Just stay back, and leave this to me."

Kunou looked reluctant, she didn't think that she would be able to just stay back, and do nothing.

Makoto raised his body from the ground, only to be shocked when a vine came from up above, stabbing downwards. It looked like a large spear that was coming down for his body, and he felt shocked.

"No way!"

Makoto pulled away with his reflexes of a Knight, and then aimed his sword for the vine that stabbed into the ground. This was a chance for him, so Makoto sliced through the vine, cutting it off, and went to stab upwards, hoping that he would be able to spread cold throughout the creatures body, but the stumpy vine managed to pull away before Makoto made his attempt at stabbing.

Makoto watched as it readied some more of its vines, and he had to think how to get out of this.

" _I can only cut it apart…I have to think._ " Makoto dodged to the side as it stabbed that way, only to duck when that same vine swung towards him, it passing over his head. " _I have to think of a way out of this. If I could freeze it, then I think that would stop it. It is a living organism, so it should be weak to cold, and should freeze. Nothing has suggested that it is anything other than a large plant creature._ "

Makoto paused his thoughts as that same vine came for him again, this time he slashed it inexperiencedly, slicing its attack off him, but couldn't freeze it within the second that the sword was in contact with the vine.

Releasing a breath, Makoto took up a mediocre stance again, readying himself.

" _I need to get close enough to stab it, or make sure that the attack hits its main body. If I can do that, then I should be able to freeze it…but even then, getting close to the creature is going to be very difficult, I don't know if I am going to be able to get close enough…but, I have to try, before anything else happens, I have to do it._ "

Making his determination, Makoto ran forward.

"Onii-chan, please be safe! You're going to be hurt if it comes after you!"

Makoto knew that, but he didn't stop, and continued running forward, turning the sword into a gun, and shot off a very strong condensed ball of ice in the shape of a bullet, which was slightly enhanced by the Rook power, Makoto hadn't figured out how to fully use the Rook's strength to channel it into the bullet itself.

"I know, but don't be worried Kunou-san! I've got a plan, I won't lose to this creature!"

Makoto watched as the vines came together, and swung around at the bullet, smashing it apart. The ice fell down to the ground like snow flakes. Makoto gritted his teeth, shooting forward a few more icy bullets.

"B-But Onii-chan…"

Kunou was still worried, and didn't know what she was going to do.

She could only watch the ice bullets fall into the same situation as the first one. The bullets were all smashed apart with the vines. The vines themselves were like bulldozers, and smashed those bullets apart with its strength alone.

Knowing that it wouldn't work, Makoto turned the bird into a sword around, jumping upwards towards a vine that shot for him.

"Hah!"

Makoto slashed forward, but the vine stopped just short of the swords reach. The sword passed through the air, missing the target, and the vine continued, hitting Makoto in the chest with enough force for him to cough up some blood.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Kunou obviously was distraught, but she didn't know what to do, she wanted to help, but she didn't know how to help. Her fire didn't seem to do anything to the vines before, when she thought that they would since plants burn easily. She was scared for Makoto, and that he was going to die before she could've gotten to know him more.

"Don't worry Kunou-san, I've got this!"

Makoto however, took this chance, as he was about to be hit away, he grabbed the vine and pulled himself up it.

The vine itself was just wide enough for Makoto's feet to fit on it, so he stabbed it and ran forward. The ice of the blade went into the vine, freezing it completely from where it was running, making it impossible for Makoto to be hit from behind.

"Try this you son of a bitch!"

When Makoto got near enough, he dislodged his sword from the vine of the creature, and dragged his sword upwards, as he lunged for the creatures body!

This was it!

This definitely was it!

He was going to do it this time! He was going to stab this creature through the body, and stab out this creature from existence, he definitely was going to murder the creature that was before him, since it was aggressively attacking him…

Or that was the plan.

"Iyaaaaaaaaa! G-Get off me you idiot pervert!"

The creature suddenly stopped, and grabbed Makoto with a single vine around his waist, but it attempted to slide down his body.

Makoto wasn't going to have that, slicing through the vine easily. However, Makoto was about to land on the ground, but two vines came up from above, slamming the young boy down into the ground, causing Makoto to cry out in pain.

"Onii-chan! Please don't get hurt so much! Please!"

Her cries made Makoto go on…

He couldn't have Kunou be in pain either.

He didn't know her that well, but he knew her enough to be an innocent girl.

It was the same with Asia…

He failed Asia, and he wasn't going to fail Kunou either.

He couldn't fail her, he didn't want to ever fail someone again, and end up them dying on him, or something equivalent. He, wasn't going to fail her now, he was going to protect Kunou, no matter what.

"I've got this, no problem."

Makoto pooled his power again, and took to his feet.

Though he felt dizzy, tired, he wasn't going to stop now.

From the crashing before, and his body going across the ground wasn't the best experience, it made him feel sick, but he wasn't going to give up now. He definitely wasn't going to give up, and was going to make sure that everything was going to be okay…he was going to win the fight.

When Makoto recovered from being slammed down onto the ground, taking to his feet, in that instant, one vine came from the left, Makoto jumped upwards and then turned his sword downwards, stabbing right through the vine, pinning it down to the ground.

"This is it…"

This was what Makoto had to do now, and how he was going to get out of the situation, he knew what he needed to do now, and readied himself, the swords icy powers responding to Makoto's heart, and began producing an eerie glow.

Kunou watched on as the glow became a little brighter, and brighter.

"Freeze!"

Makoto commanded, and the sword responded.

Ice slowly spread across the vine, freezing it inside and out. The creature released a howling pain as it tried to retract the vine itself, but Makoto's stabbing power proved to be more than expected, channelling his Rook strength through the sword itself, to keep the target pinned down.

The ice itself spread further and further, freezing it in and outside of it. The layers of ice turned it into a block of ice itself. In some ways, it looked quite beautiful with the sun behind the creature reflecting off the ice itself.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

It released a horrible sound, and opened its large mouth.

Makoto was flabbergasted on what he saw next.

The mouth itself had a fluid inside of it, the teeth looking sharper than they should do. Makoto watched as a little sphere of fluid spewed out of its mouth, and hit the ground. However, it didn't stop there.

Like it was melting…no, that's what it was doing. The stuff was acid, and melted the ground. It slipped through the ground, and continued going downwards. Makoto cringed, and pulled away at the same time that it released a spew of the acid stuff.

Makoto jumped away as he was in the pain, having to release the creatures vine and make distance. The acid burned through the vine itself, making a cut off point, leaving it was a stump. Makoto looked at the stump and thought that some kind of secretion was going to come out…but it didn't.

Nothing came out of the stump, and then it began moving on its own, the stump.

"W-What is…"

Makoto and Kunou were both baffled as it moved on its own. Then, slowly, something began coming out of the stump. Some weird green liquid. However, it wasn't corrosive like the acid mouth juice itself.

Actually, it seemed to be forming something, Makoto and Kunou watched on with worried eyes. Then, they saw that the thing had regenerated. The vine itself had regenerated, Makoto sighing very heavily, even Kunou felt frustrated too.

"Onii-chan! This thing can regrow limbs!?"

"Seems quite unfair, doesn't it?"

Kunou couldn't help but agree strongly, and hated that it was doing something like that, wishing that she would be able to help, but she didn't know what she was going to be able to do at this point, she really didn't know what either of them were going to do now.

Makoto thought about attacking but that was soon stopped when the creature spit forward a ball of acid towards him.

"S-Shit! Shield!"

Makoto forced the gear to turn into an ice shield, which it did. The shield itself was sturdy, and always kept him safe from attacks. This time however, when the acid hit the ice, it didn't freeze. Instead, the acid began melting the shield…and then he heard something within his mind…

Cries.

It sounded like a cry was in his mind.

He looked towards his Sacred Gear, and something inside of him knew that it was the Sacred Gear itself.

He couldn't explain why he knew that, or how he knew that.

He just knew that it was the Sacred Gear itself that was crying out in pain.

He couldn't stand seeing his Sacred Gear to be in pain, so he jumped away rather than allow the Sacred Gear to suffer like that, and changed the creature into a sword form. As soon as he did that, the sword seemed to be okay again, he didn't feel any crying, and he couldn't hear it either.

"I'm sorry Arctic Regal Avian…I won't allow that to happen again…"

Makoto conveyed his thoughts verbally to the sword while petting it sweetly...and realized what he just called it.

That name...he didn't know why, but it fit...

He felt like it was transmitted to his mind, the name of his Sacred Gear.

Arctic Regal Avian.

That, was the name, Makoto blinked a few times as he was happy, finally finding the name that always was with him deep inside, but couldn't access it for some reason. Now, that had been lifted, the fog of his mind, and now he knew what it was called.

[…]

For a split second, Makoto thought that he heard something.

He thought that he heard something from the sword.

But, how would that happen?

He didn't know.

He didn't think that the sword or bird, or whatever it was, had conscious…did it?

Though Makoto always felt a strange feeling when the bird looked at him, and he always thought that deep down, it had some intelligence, but he wasn't ever sure. Now, he was slowly coming to the realization that he was coming too that it did have intelligence.

Makoto didn't have much time to think about it however, as the creature spat out spheres of the acid type attacks.

Gritting his teeth, Makoto announced "Hose mode!" which responded to the sword changing into the shape of a hoses nozzle. Though he hadn't practiced much with this form, he concentrated the best that he could and help up the nozzle.

"Freeze it with a beam!"

Commanding it with his voice, Makoto unleashed a pure beam of ice.

It wasn't strong enough to freeze the creature in its glory, but it was enough to cancel out the acid attack. It didn't freeze it completely, but the freezing property was enough to counteract the corrosive power of the acid, putting them into a stand still.

"Yay! You go Onii-chan! Freeze that thing!"

With encouragement from Kunou, Makoto smiled and directed the ice blasts towards the other acid attacks as he took off running. Since he had a means to attack, and defend at the same time, he managed to freeze off the acid and keep himself safe from the attacks coming for him.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Makoto dodged the multitude of attacks released from the vines as he froze the attacks of the acid. It was good. This was Makoto's chance, he was doing the best that he was going to do. He needed to get closer to the creature, and that's what he intended to do.

However, he stopped when he saw something…

From the left, a vine completely bypassed himself, and instead, it headed for Kunou's body instead.

"Kunou-san! Move out of the way!"

Makoto stopped his assault on the creature, against his better judgement since he wasn't going to make it in time anyway, and turned towards Kunou's body, running as fast as he could, tapping into the Knight's speed. He wasn't nearly as fast as Yumi was, but he was going to do his best to avoid the attacks.

"Iyaaaa! Onii-chan!"

Kunou made some fire in her hands, and shot it forward for the vines. The vines batted away the fire easily, and continued for Kunou's body.

"Don't worry, I'm coming Kunou-san!"

Makoto formed the sword of ice again, and saw one of the vines going for Kunou. Seeing that he was near enough to it, he changed directions, and sliced through one of the vines about to penetrate her body, despite her moving around on her hands and feet, like a cute fox.

The vine dropped to the ground, just as it was about to stab her, saving Kunou from certain death.

But more kept going for her, and threatened to kill Kunou.

"Onii-chan! I'm sorry I'm useless!"

Kunou cried out her apology, but Makoto shook his head, as he sliced through another one that headed for Kunou's body, as he took off running towards her again, in order to protect her body from the attacks.

"You're not useless! Don't ever say that! I'll protect Kunou-san! Don't worry! I won't leave you alone!"

Kunou's face turns more red as Makoto slices through some more vines that was going for her, until he reached her body completely, standing in front of her with his sword right before him in a defensive position, crossing it over his body like he had seen Yumi do before, though he could feel his fatigue coming over his body.

He turned to Kunou and smiled gently.

"Don't worry Kunou-san, I'm going to keep you safe now."

"Onii-chan…"

Kunou couldn't contain her happiness that Makoto was defending her.

Even now, he was swatting away vines the best that he could, slashing them apart. Kunou admired Makoto, despite being so tired as he was, he was still protecting her. His sword was able to keep them safe, and he managed to dodge the acid attacks, or freeze them by turning it into the hose mode as he dubbed it.

However, suddenly, Makoto didn't see it to the last second, that two vines with very sharp points were coming for him and Kunou. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get them both out of the way at the same time, he used his Rook strength to push Kunou out of the way, and turned the bird into a cushion for her by attaching it to her back, saving her from getting harmed.

STAB! STAB!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He spat out blood as two holes were made in his legs. The vines stabbed deep within his legs, blood gushing outwards. The pain and anguish couldn't be described by what he was feeling right now. Surging like water, the pain circulated his entire body.

"Onii-chan! W-Why!?"

Kunou didn't understand, but Makoto just smiled, and called his bird back over to him.

With pain very real to him right now, he turned the bird into a sword, slicing through the vines so they'd leave his legs. But that also forced more blood to erupt from his body, his legs, and he almost fell down to the ground.

However, at the last second, the bird changed back into its default bird mode, and went to his legs. Slowly, it breathed out, and ice formed at the wounds that he had, stopping the wound from becoming more dangerous to him.

"T-Thank you…"

Makoto thanked the creature from the bottom of his heart, but felt pain ripple through him regardless.

He wasn't going to win like this, he knew that he wasn't.

Makoto needed a plan, and he needed it now.

He needed to end this creatures life for everything that it had done, not only to himself, but what it tried to do to Kunou, and what it also did to the other creatures on the wall, he couldn't stand it anymore, and wasn't going to have the creature try anything else.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Kunou let out a scream, Makoto turning towards her, and saw that the creatures vines had wrapped around her. He didn't know when it did it, but it somehow snuck by his sights, and caught Kunou in its trap.

"Kunou-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Makoto brought the hose form out, and shot it for the vine that captured Kunou, hoping that it would freeze so she wouldn't be hurt. However, vines came to block his ice beam, only freezing some, and regrew others that Makoto had frozen.

It was endless, no matter what Makoto did.

He cut them, they'd regrow. He froze them, and it would melt them, and regrow anyway.

He couldn't do anything, he simply wasn't strong enough to take it out in one fell swoop.

He couldn't do that…but then he had an idea.

He didn't like the idea, but it was the only thing that he could do, so he turned towards the monster, and charged.

"Onii-chan!?"

Makoto didn't answer, and just jumped towards the mouth of the creature, balling his fist as the bird was on his shoulder.

The monster sent vine attacks towards him, but the bird responded, and shot off quite large spears of ice towards them, cutting right through them, saving him from certain capture.

"I'll fucking kill you, you bastard!"

Makoto's fist tightened even more, as tight as it could go, and went to smash his fist right into the creatures face…but unexpectedly, the creature suddenly opened its mouth, and enclosed it around Makoto's body.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kunou struggled with the vines binding her, but she couldn't get free, she was stuck.

Kunou began crying as she saw Makoto being eaten.

Tears flowed down her face, and she couldn't stop crying.

She simply couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down her face, she couldn't stop.

Seeing how Makoto tried his best for her, and now that he was dead, she was shocked beyond belief, and just kept crying.

She hated that she couldn't do anything, and that he took damage for her.

He didn't even know her…yet risked everything to protect her.

She didn't know if he was insane, or just a very kind guy…

But whatever he was, he wasn't anything anymore.

He was gone, he wasn't going to be coming back now. The acid probably melted him away, and Kunou couldn't take it, she just couldn't take it at all, and ended up weeping uncontrollably for the boy that had protected her with everything that he had.

The vines however, suddenly felt different…

She felt cold.

She looked at the vines, and saw that they were stiff.

"What is…"

Kunou was confused, and didn't know what was going on…

Until she saw a shining light from the centre of the creatures body.

"FREEZE BITCH!"

Suddenly, ice came from the centre of the body, and erupted all over the creatures body, spreading from the centre of the creatures body. It was caught in a motionless state, and it couldn't do anything. It wriggles the vines it had, but they all froze. Even the one that had captured Kunou froze solid, but strangely Kunou didn't freeze either.

The entire body was frozen. It wasn't just captured in ice, it frozen to the core of the body. Not in a block of ice, but literally frozen on every level that it could be frozen with. Even its head was frozen, and the brain (if it had one) was frozen too, killing it.

"Onii-chan…?"

That was the only plausible explanation, but how could he have been alive…?

She didn't know…

But she desperately wished for it to be true…

She didn't want him to be dead, and hoped that somehow, he was going to be alive somewhere…

"Haaaaaaaaaaah!"

From the centre of the creatures body, an impact sound surrounded the area, and the ice broke from the inside out.

Stepping out, was Makoto himself, retracting his fist with the bird on his shoulder.

"Onii….chan…."

Makoto looked at Kunou who looked down at him while blushing brightly.

"Don't worry Kunou-san, I'm okay…" He saw her massive blush, and was confused. "What's wrong Kunou-san?"

Kunou's bottom lip trembled, as her blush darkened. It spread across her face to her foxy ears, and even some blood came out of her nose. She eyed up Makoto from head to toe, and looked bashfully towards him.

"Onii-chan…y-your body is…y-your thingy is…"

"My thingy…?"

Makoto didn't know what she was talking about, until she looked down…

He was naked.

He was completely naked.

His clothes had been melted off from the acid inside of its body. Though his body mostly was undamaged save from a few light burns, even his shoes had been melted off too.

Makoto's face burned red as he shyly covered his crotch with his hands.

"I-It wasn't my fault that I was stripped! Waaaaaaah! This is super embarrassing! I'm sorry for this indecency!"

He apologized while bowing his head, Kunou's face turning upwards as happy tears came out of her eyes.

"Onii-chan! I thought Onii-chan was dead!"

Makoto giggled as he used the bird to slice off the ice containing Kunou, shooting off a spire of ice. Kunou fell down towards the ground, but Makoto appeared, and caught her in his arms, where she hugged him around his neck tightly.

"Don't worry Kunou-san, no need to cry now. It was my plan after all."

"It was?"

He nodded and explained.

"I couldn't get to it any other way. My rate of freezing wasn't working on the outside, so I took a gamble and hoped that I could survive the burns long enough to freeze it internally. As I was sliding down its throat, I froze the acid's the best I could so I wouldn't be burned. Though it seems my clothes suffered a worse fate than that huh."

"I'm just glad Onii-chan's…"

* * *

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Makoto and Kunou suddenly heard the sound of clapping.

Stopping their talk, Makoto with Kunou in his arms turned towards the clapping, putting Kunou down by his side, which she clung too, unintentionally groping him from behind, making him suppress a groan while covering his crotch, he saw a young man…

He couldn't make out features, he was covered head to toe in something else.

But he saw him, just clapping away.

"Hello…who are you?"

Makoto was being friendly, but he felt dangerous vibes in his body.

The bird went to his shoulder, and had an aura around itself, ready to defend its master should anything happen.

"Oh, don't worry about me. But, it seemed like you defeated this creature, huh. Well done, it was quite strong, wasn't it?"

Kunou didn't like the way that he said it.

From the voice, it was clearly a boy, but beyond that, neither knew who it was.

"Well…thanks, but again. Who are you?"

The boy looked towards Makoto, and didn't answer right away.

Instead, he stuck out his hand, and a sphere of black water appeared around his hand. Makoto felt cold from seeing that, and so did Kunou. The pair watched as the boy released a violent wave of black water, dissolving the iced creature immediately, digging into the ground, and not leaving a spec there, surprising both Makoto, and Kunou.

"I wanted to see you again, you know?"

"Again…?"

The young man leaved forward, Makoto watching carefully as he twitched his body.

"Well, that's not nice. Forgetting like that. It kinda makes me angry…no, in fact, it makes me fucking furious with you!" Makoto pushed Kunou behind him as he made the bird form a sword. Seeing that, the young man chuckled darkly. "Awwww, are you going to be fighting me? No offense, but you currently don't have the power to fight me."

"Then, why are you here? We haven't gotten anything for you, so why don't you take your leave right now?"

The man clicked his fingers, and snickered.

"I wanted to meet you personally, to see if the rumours were true."

"What rumours?"

The boy just chuckled, and twirled around.

"Wouldn't it be nice to remember such things?"

"Don't speak with the hypno crap, I have had a hard day. Just tell me what's going on. Who the heck are you anyway?"

"You're horrible, cruel~" He was singing, but his tone was anything but playful. "How naughty, not even remembering me when I remembered you so hard~ Speaking of hard…" His eyes went towards Makoto's crotch, who covered his hands over his special area. "Fueeee, not gonna reveal it to me?"

"Sorry, don't swing for guys."

"I see, then that's how it is. What makes you so sure that I'm a dude?"

"Because of your voice. It sounds like a males."

Makoto answered as Kunou clung to his torso tightly.

Seeing that, the mans eyes changed, and put his finger towards the young fox girl, black water gathering at the tip of his finger.

"Naughty foxy girl shouldn't manhandle the Prince~ I simply don't like it when others touch him, so get your grubby little hands off him you scummy little bitch."

Like a pistol, he shot the small orb towards Kunou without hesitation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Makoto ordered the ice bird to fire off spires of ice towards the bullet, but it just melted upon contact…it dissolved into nothingness. Makoto was shocked, and stood in front of Kunou, where the water hit his body, and it felt like his flesh was melting, and he released an unholy scream.

"Onii-chan!"

Though Makoto was in pain, he did his best to smile, and show that he was okay, even if he wasn't.

The young man hissed angrily, not at Kunou, but at Makoto.

"What are you doing!? Why did you defend that lower form of life!?"

"She's not a lower form of life! She's my friend, and I'm not going to let you hurt her! If you want to fight, then you fight against me! You leave her out of this!"

The young man stiffened his posture, and held himself upwards.

"Hmmmm, seems like you're defending her, what a thing. Aah well, seems like that I'm not going to be able to kill her without taking you out. And if you don't remember, it's as good as if you're dead. Don't worry though, I still have my former feelings for you, I won't make it hurt. Though, it seems like you killed our creature that we made...seems like it would be quite bad if this continues on though."

The man stepped forward with black water circulating around him. Like a torrent, it surrounded him, and extended into the air like a pillar.

Makoto knew this…

This boy was on a different level.

Without even fighting him, he could feel the waves of power coming off him. It was even stronger than the ones coming off the Fallen Angels. This was on a level that he couldn't comprehend, it was a very scary power that he had, and Makoto knew that he wouldn't be able to win.

But even then, he took up arms, and made a stance against him, even with his body wrecking with pain. He wasn't going to stop the fight, he had to protect Kunou after all, and that was more than anything that he had within him.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Serafall's voice…

They all heard her voice, and the young man suddenly stops his black water, and bows his head.

"Well, seems like our time has come to a close. Even I wouldn't fight a Maou-sama. I'm not that insane…well, it would be interesting if I could beat a Maou-sama wouldn't it? But, I don't feel like fighting her, and ooh, is that Yasaka too? My, I think that would be bad if I fought those two, I wonder how I would turn out if something like that was to happen?" He clicked his fingers, and a circle appeared under him, a teleportation circle. "But, don't worry, we will be meeting again, and next time, we won't be interrupted. Oh, by the way, say "Hey!" to Chelia for me."

The name didn't sound familiar to Makoto or Kunou, as a light washed over him.

When it died down, the young man had disappeared, leaving no trace of him.

"Who's Chelia-san?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders, not aware of who that was either.

At that moment, Serafall came rushing in with the others.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Makoto-san, we're here!"

"Makoto-kyun!"

"Makoto-kun, don't worry, we've come!"

"Makoto-san is safe, relief!"

"Kunou! Ouji-sama!"

Serafall came running in with Asia, Kiyome, Elmen, Millicas, and finally Yasaka.

However, they stopped when they saw Makoto in the buff, Makoto's hands leaving his manhood due to shock.

Immediately, Serafall's face turned lewd, as Asia gained a huge blush. Elmen put a hand to her face, and gushed at the side, while Millicas was blushing madly. Yasaka averted her eyes, and as for Kiyome herself…

"Wow!? Makoto-kyun is naked!? And look at the size of that thing!? That's supposed to go in a woman's body!? Ooh my God! To think that he would actually use that on someone like me!? Ooh yeah, that's good, b-but to think that a thing between his could…t-the heat is rising within my body and simply cannot be contained anymore, I can't contain it! N-Noooooooooo! It can't be contained anymore, I am going to burn up from such over exposure to the male gender's penis! T-That's the penis of a Shotaaaaaaaaaaa! I can't hold on anymoreeeeeeeeeeeee! This is going to take everything I have inside! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The others looked frightened as Kiyome's face heated up to a large amount, her body swayed around as she touched her own breast. Even Serafall looked disgusted by the lewd faces that Kiyome was making.

"Are you okay dear-"

"EXCALIBURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Kiyome's nose erupted in blood, slamming her down into the ground, and knocking her out before Yasaka could ask her the question.

"Why did she just shout about a holy sword?"

Millicas giggled nervously while blushing mad red.

"M-Maybe Abe-senpai has connections to the holy sword?"

Yasaka smiled weakly at Asia's guess, patting her on the head.

"I don't think it was that literal dear."

Asia held a question mark above her head, displaying her confusion as Elmen giggled to herself sweetly.

"Wow, such a reference to Haganai right there~"

Elmen grinned as she thumbed up, blood coming out of her own nose at seeing a naked Makoto.

Makoto chuckled awkwardly and didn't know what else to say, he was just super embarrassed.

* * *

"How is it?"

Asia, was healing Makoto outside.

After the embarrassing situation that happened before, Asia healed the now dressed Makoto of his wounds. Elmen supported her, and Millicas supported Makoto. Serafall, and Yasaka stood off to the side, as Kunou talked with her Mother. Kiyome herself was on the ground, giggling and kept mumbling "Makoto-kyun's member~" again and again to herself like she was in a feverish dream, or Makoto's nightmare.

Makoto had told the others on what happened, barring what happened with the young man. He didn't even know why he did something like that. But he explained what else happened, and Serafall was extremely pleased with him.

Though, he was told about Tiamat helping them find him and Kunou. He wanted to thank her for that, but he was also told that she took off before they entered the area they were in. The people the plant monster captured where released, and thanked Makoto, among others.

"Aah, thanks Asia-chan, your healing is amazing."

Makoto felt relieved as his wounds disappeared.

"Hehe, no worries. If it is Makoto-san, I will definitely heal all of his wounds!"

Asia was peppy, because Makoto was back again.

"So, Makoto-san really beat some vine monster then?"

"Yeah, froze it from the inside out." Makoto explained to Millicas, and the others. "Went inside of its stomach, and froze it from a place it couldn't just regenerate."

"Cool, that's quite tactical thinking Makoto-san." Millicas expressed a joyful face. "To think that Makoto-san used such things like that. It was a bold move, but it paid off in the end. Since you couldn't get close enough, you actually allowed yourself to be swallowed, that takes some guts."

Makoto rubbed under his nose at the praise she gave him.

"Difficult I would have to say but it was well worth it if I could protect Kunou-san."

"But damn, you know that thing was supposed to be like High Class Devil level power, right?"

Elmen dropped the bomb like that, shocking Makoto immensely.

"Y-You what?"

"Yeah, Tiamat-san was telling us before. She didn't think it would cause this much trouble so she didn't bother killing it herself. Apparently, it came to the forest a few months ago, and had caused a little bit of trouble. But now, it is dead thanks to Makoto-kun freezing the crap out of that thing. Hehe, I wish I could've seen it…and it explains why you were naked too, huh."

In Makoto's thoughts, he was…happy.

It meant that he was becoming stronger. Though he had to take a gamble, and nearly died, again, he managed to beat something on a High Class Devil level power. Though he knew that luck played a part in the actual way that it was handled.

"Yeah…that's right. My clothes melted. Oh, thanks for giving me new clothes Millicas-san. Sera-tan didn't want me to be dressed for her own…weird thing, she wouldn't give me anything."

"No worries! I just did what I was supposed to do!"

Makoto was grateful, patting the young girl on her head.

Once she had finished healing, Makoto was hugged by Asia, Millicas, and Elmen, not letting him go. Makoto was shocked at first, and didn't know what to say, but then he hugged them tightly. He was relieved that he was able to do this again, he thought that he might've been killed by that monster thing.

"Are you sure Kunou?"

Yasaka was bewildered, but Kunou nodded, gaining Makoto's, and the others attention.

"Yes! Kaa-chan, I wish to enter such things!"

"Well, since it is Ouji-sama, I don't think it would be a problem if you entered a relationship like that…"

Makoto didn't know what was going on as Kiyome's senses tingled her body, and her eyebrows twitched, the girl slowly recovering from being bombarded by Makoto's member, her senses that were, and her eyes were filled with new, and interesting ideas.

"Yes, that's what Kunou wants."

Yasaka just nodded her head, giving her the consent.

Kunou, then walked over to Makoto, and dipped her head.

"Makoto-nii, you're still looking for a familiar, yes?"

When he was called that, there was a slight jealous pout forming on Millicas' face.

"Aah…I didn't get to find one, that's right."

Kunou put a hand to her chest, and smiled very cutely.

"Then, would Kunou do Makoto-nii?"

[…]

Not just Makoto, but everyone was bewildered beyond belief.

It was shocking.

They found out who Kunou was to the world, and she was the Princess of Kyoto. However, she just said that she wanted to form a pact between the two of them, Makoto was still unsure of what the heck just happened.

"K-Kunou-san, that's…"

"Because Makoto-nii protected Kunou, she also wants to help Makoto-nii too. If it wasn't for Kunou, Makoto-nii would've found a familiar. Though Kunou cannot become a normal familiar, Kunou wants to form a contract with Onii-chan and enter a give and take pact with Makoto-nii."

"A…give and take?"

As if responding to the confusion itself, Kiyome shot up, and winked.

"That's right Makoto-kyun. It's different to a familiar. While having a familiar, is making that person or monster your servant, a give and take pact is just that. You give Kunou-chan something, and she takes it, and does tasks for you once you call her to your side that is. Of course, if there's a disagreement, then it can be broken anytime, but I think that's not going to be a problem with this."

"W-Well, that's great…b-but, Kunou-san, y-you want to do something like this? Is it fine?"

Serafall bounced over to Makoto, and hugged him around his neck as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes! This is good! This is great Ma-tan! It will also get you in with the leader of Kyoto too!"

"B-But, is it really fine to do something like that if she's that important?"

Yasaka chortled to herself and walked closer towards Makoto, putting a hand to his face, and stroking it gently, his face tinging pink as the ladies all turned their dark eyes towards her.

"Fufu, if it is Ouji-sama, I will be happy with Kunou doing this. Since it is a pact like this, like a friendship between the two of you, and possibly more, then this would be fine. Becoming a true familiar of you might be impossible, but this is basically the same thing. And, if you want to give Kunou children, I wouldn't mind."

"C-Children!?"

Naturally Makoto was shocked, but Kunou surprised Makoto by making a very cute face.

"I-If Makoto-nii wants it then…Kunou would do it when she's ready!"

"Kunou-san, that's…"

When he was going to say something about it, Serafall came into the conversation.

"Ma-tan! Don't be cruel, and be with me first! You're my Queen! You can do ecchi things with me, I wouldn't mind!"

"Hey! I knew him longer! Don't take that away from me!"

Elmen was going to make a stance, but Serafall just smiled at her, causing her to back down. Kiyome, Asia, and Millicas did the same, slinking away from her as Serafall petted his face sweetly, Yasaka continuing to do the same thing.

"Don't worry, Kunou will be taken care by you, I know that she would."

"A-Ah…that's…" Looking towards Kunou, he saw how big and innocent her eyes were, and he hated it, but he was suckered in by innocence, and wanted to protect that innocence. "A-Ah, if Kunou-san thinks it would be for the best, then I can't complain. Kunou-san, wanna become my pact partner?"

"Yes! Kunou will do her best!"

Serafall giggled as did Yasaka, the latter of the two looking on with serious eyes.

"So, Kunou. What are you going to ask for a requirement of your new Onii-chan?"

"Erm…Kunou doesn't know. Kunou doesn't want much really. Eerm, maybe Kunou could gain hugs from Onii-chan?"

"Hugs? Is that all?" Kunou nodded at Yasaka, who giggled sweetly. "Well, that's something cute too. It can be changed, the pact I mean. At any time Kunou, you can ask for anything else, like a kiss, or something else entirely. It would be fine like that, wouldn't it?"

"Kunou's changed her mind! Kisses will be good!"

"Aah! Erm, w-well, that would be…"

Makoto wanted to persuade her out of it, but Kunou seemed determined, Elmen and Asia looking on with mad, and sad, respectively, eyes. Millicas herself continued to pout adorably, while Serafall's right eye twitched again and again.

"Nope! Kisses Onii-chan!"

Makoto smiled nervously, as Serafall, along with Kiyome made a circle, aided by Yasaka herself.

"Now Makoto-kyun, please go inside the circle with Kunou-chan here, and we'll begin."

Makoto nodded, and stepped inside of the circle with Kunou, who swayed her head adorably.

"I order you in the name of Hyoudou Makoto! As an ally of mine, respond to the call of the contract!"

At the centre of a large magic circle for making a summoning contract, Makoto and Kunou began the ritual for the contract. This was different from the contract that would not require a price, as Makoto was entering a give and take contract right now. …The price, which was also placed in the centre of the magic circle, Makoto himself, began to emit a glow. The magic circle projected a golden flash of light, and then returned to a calm state.

The summoning contract was now complete. Makoto and Kunou now had entered into the contract.

He was actually surprised by how quick it was.

It didn't take more than a minute or so. He thought something so important would've taken longer…but no, it was relatively quick to do something like that, but he was glad all the same, he was ready to go home.

"Yay! I'm Onii-chan's pact partner now!"

Kunou jumped at Makoto, who caught the young girl in his arms, and held her tenderly, missing the pouty face that the young Millicas was making.

"Well Ma-tan, you've got a cute contracted partner now!"

Serafall grinned as she showed a thumbs up towards him.

"Y-Yes, it seems so." He looked down at Kunou who smiled up at him. Raising his hand, he gave the young girl a pet on the head. "But, there's Asia-chan to worry about too."

"Ooh no, don't worry. When you were gone with Kunou-chan there, Asia-chan found a cute familiar."

"She did? Where is it?"

Makoto looked around but he couldn't see anything.

Serafall then pointed upwards.

When he looked…there was a blue-scaled baby Dragon floating in the air.

"Sprite Dragon." Kiyome announced, confusing Makoto. "It is a baby Dragon, but it is also strong too. It will grow strong and also become something good for Asia-chan. It won't leave Asia-chan's side, so everyone thought that it would be in the best interest if she took the Dragon as her familiar. Yeah, on the way here, the Dragon wouldn't leave Asia-chan alone. We thought that it would be good for her to make a contract with him."

Kiyome explained as Asia nodded shyly.

"Aah, that's great Asia-chan! I'm happy for you!"

"Hehe, thank you Makoto-san."

Makoto smiled as he looked up at the Dragon.

A blue lightning starts running through the baby Dragons body.

"Eh? Don't tell me that its…"

Makoto had a feeling that it was going to shock him, so he moved as a pale blast of lightning rained down from the Dragon.

"Raito! D-Don't be a bad Dragon-kun!"

Asia did her best to discipline the Dragon, but the Dragon just looked cockily towards Makoto who glared right back. Asia stood in front of Makoto, so he wouldn't be shocked, as Kunou's eyes changed darker.

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So, it must have thought that Makoto-kyun as an enemy. Though, because it is a male Dragon, and Dragon's are said to hate the same gender as themselves, and take a liking to opposite genders of different races, it had taken a liking to Asia-chan, and saw Makoto-kyun as a threat."

Kiyome, who is beside Makoto, explains it to Makoto who had dark eyes.

"It will see a threat if it wants to have a fight…"

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl."

Kiyome once again explains. So that means it completely attached itself to Asia, because the girl had a very pure heart.

"It makes sense that Asia-chan would have such a Dragon following her. She's got the purest heart ever."

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a Dragon who won't pledge to a Devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony was finish safely."

Kiyome says that.

" _Hmm, so Asia-chan has succeeded in catching a rare Dragon in a rare way huh. She is amazing after all. She was able to make a familiar out of a Dragon, when I wasn't able to even get Tiamat-san to talk to us._ "

Makoto thought to himself, and was quite proud of Asia.

Perhaps wanting to make Makoto jealous, the baby Dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Raito-kun."

"Raito-kun?"

When he became curious about what seems like the baby Dragon's name, Asia answers him directly.

"Yes. He is a Dragon which uses "Raigeki" and I also used Makoto-san's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively like Makoto-san. …Would it trouble you?"

"Aah, I'm actually blessed that Asia-chan used my name. It must mean that it is a sign of good luck or something?"

When Makoto tried to approach it, its body started to glow in blue….

"Raito-kun! Don't harm Makoto-san!"

Like an older sister, or even a parent would, Asia scolded the baby Dragon the best that she could, and it seemed to listen to her words, putting on a completely expression and just rested on her shoulder, while glaring daggers at Makoto.

"Aah well! this was good! Ma-tan got a cute foxy-chan familiar…pact, whatever, and Asia-chan got a cute Dragon familiar! Hehe, didn't even need the familiar master after all! Kiyome-chan did a good job after all!"

"Ooh, thank you Serafall-sama…an-and the aforementioned payment…"

Serafall nodded, and took some photos out.

"As per our arrangement."

Kiyome took the photo's, and examined them while blushing.

"Ooh yeah baby~ Awww, that's simply adorable~"

"What are you looking at?"

Makoto was curious as where the others.

Kiyome pulled away, and kept them to herself.

"No worries Shota-kun, I don't have anything bad."

"I somehow don't believe you, so could you give me the photos?"

"No!"

Kiyome's sharp reply made Makoto sigh, so with his super speed, he snatched the photo's out of her hand, and looked at them, becoming shocked by what he saw as he went through the photos.

"Sera-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"What is it Ma-tan?"

Makoto's bottom lip stuck out as he thrusted the photo's forward, revealing that they were pictures of Makoto as he was asleep. Some were with him only in his underwear, some where him cuddling a teddy bear, Princess, and some in awkward positions that showed off his teen body.

"Y-You can't just give people photos of me like that! I didn't even know you had these!"

"She needed payment, and I offered these. I didn't take them for myself, I used them to get Kiyome-chan to help out. It worked, didn't it? I mean, she helped out in the end, didn't she Ma-tan?"

"That's not the point!" His eruption just made Serafall smile, so he pointed at her while blushing. "B-Bad Sera-tan, I'm gonna have to punish you for this."

"Punishment?"

Makoto nodded seriously as he ripped up the photos, Kunou burning them away with her foxfire ability.

"You cannot ever sleep in my bed again."

""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!""

Serafall and Kiyome screamed, for different reasons.

Kiyome because her 'precious' pictures were destroyed, and Serafall because she was denied the basic necessity for her to 'survive', Kiyome falling backwards and unconscious, the shock of it being too much, and Serafall clung to Makoto's leg, her eyes brimming with tears.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! PLEASE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I LOVE MY MA-TAN! I CAN'T HAVE HIM DENY ME SEXY FUN TIME! I WOULD DIE MAAAA-TAAAAAAAAN! I CAN'T HAVE IT ANYMORE MA-TAN! PLEASE DON'T ALLOW ME TO NOT HAVE YOU BY MY SIDE ANYMORE!"

"B-Baka! D-Don't cling to my leg!"

"MAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She cried and cried, but Makoto just looked down at her defiantly. Elmen, Millicas, Asia, Yasaka, and Kunou shared a giggle, seeing the Master actually begging her servant to sleep in the same bed when usually, it would be the other way around for servants, and such.

As they were having a good time, they were unaware of a pale blue haired young woman with a figure that even Akeno would kill to have was spying on them from behind a few trees, killing her presence.

"Could it be that he really returned now…? But why…and as a Maou-sama's servant…just what is your plan…"

The woman just watched as Makoto swayed around with Kunou in his arms, gushing over her form and cuteness.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Makoto has Kunou as his pact partner, and a new mysterious enemy has made itself known, somewhat anyway, and seems to have a fascination with Makoto himself. But, who is this person, and what could they want with Makoto? Answers shall be revealed in time! Also, he left the familiar forest without making a pact with Tiamat...for now. They'll be meeting again, their little, saga I guess, isn't over just yet, she'll eventually become his partner.**

 **Next chapter will begin volume two of the original LN's, and some old characters return! Until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	13. New troubles loom ahead!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! She is quite adorable huh~ She's gonna be appearing a few times, but not this chapter I'm afraid. Hehe, I have to do that, you know~? Builds up suspense, and such. And questions, will be answered as we go through the fic. I suppose in a way, they could be seen as that. And he's gonna be quite diverse when he uses it.**

 **Primevere; It will seem confusing for now, but it will all make sense when it comes about later on.**

 **DocSlendy; Exactly, he was right, and Serafall shouldn't of done that.**

 **Justin D; Hehe, he had to literally be swallowed alive, to kill the creature. That's Makoto using his head, with his skills that he had. Well, she's more of a contract partner, than familiar. Technically, Makoto doesn't have a true familiar yet. In this one, it seems like he doesn't like Makoto that much, but Asia is there to stop him from going too far. You never know, it could still get in here somewhere. And yeah, they can have familiars, at least it's never been implied that they can't, and there's Kiyome, she's a beast tamer, so she can have such things. It seems to be the case, huh~? It will appear in time, I can't say when though.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed both! She will eventually, just not right now though. Perhaps in Vol three she could. Makoto ain't gonna take anything like that. And cool suggestions!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Eeh, I can't really say what it was, but it is important for different reasons. Makoto surely showed that he was going to defend Kunou, seeing that she wouldn't be able to defend herself like he at least could attempt. And he showed off some of his skills as well in using his Sacred Gear. Sona just mistook them, because they are similar, yet there's a key difference which will be shown later on. Well, lets just say that he knows where Makoto can appear. Oh no, they have a gender, male or female, is up the air for now~ Chelia, I can't talk about her right now, as she's for the future of the fic, someone very important to Makoto, he just doesn't know about it. Actually, that was a Haganai reference. For now, Tiamat is yeah. And Asia got her pet Dragon~ Hehe, seems like Kunou surely does have the advantage now. Well, she is a Maou, so enforcing that would be difficult. Well, we'll have to see what Makoto is. Makoto will have something to do during this arc, something not related to Rias and her groups going on. Well, Princess isn't going to stay silent. And thanks!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; No problem, it's what I do~ I try my best after all~ Yeah, that chapter basically was Kunou and Makoto bonding together, though important information was revealed, and some more relevant later on too. He did his best, didn't he? Even worried for his Sacred Gear, seems like there relationship is quite deep. Hmmm, what could that person want? Is he a he like Makoto assumes, or is he actually a girl? Who knows besides me of course~ Makoto does take risks, but does also plan it out in his end. Unlike Ise, who goes charging in, Makoto's more, analytical, and uses his head to make plans. Yeah, you know they'd have to be in there one way or another. Tiamat didn't this time, but she will in the future. I'm surprised many people are confused on the blue haired woman, I thought it was pretty obvious. And thanks, no worries~ Any is better~**

 **Skull Flame; She was indeed kidnapped, and they met under, unfortunate circumstances, but they bonded because of that. It was implied back during when it first activated, this just basically confirmed it. It was strange, but it will make some kind of sense later down the line. A yandere, very well could be. But, it is someone interested in Makoto it seems, but for the reasons, we don't know just yet. And thanks!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Well, he didn't seem normal, did he? He's got some kind of connection with Makoto. But what that is right now, who knows. It shall be revealed in the future what kind of connection that they do have with one another. I can't really answer who they were right now, but it will be shown in the future what they want, and their agendas. I haven't really read that series, so I don't know much about that. She will do eventually, don't worry~**

 **Black Swords Man32; Thank you very much!**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thank you! It was something important to the young boy anyway. Yup, poor Kunou was alone down underground. Yeah, he can connect with Kunou, and did so by helping her keeping her calm during the frightening situation. Serafall was having a mental breakdown, wasn't she? I think you're right, she just enjoyed it more than anything else. Tiamat did indeed spill the beans~ That's Makoto alright, he uses everything he's got, and his mind can think of some unique ways of using his Sacred Gear. Yup, he surely did~ It does yeah, it has feelings at least, and on some level, Makoto and the Sacred Gear can understand one another. He surely is quite the guy, losing his clothes quite a bit. It could be a man or a woman, who knows~? It does seem like they have a past together, but Makoto doesn't know about it. Serafall surely did save his bacon there. Yup, we'll find out about her in the future. He seems to be victim of that huh. Kunou surely is gonna get ahead when he summons her, and such. She really has been, but Makoto ain't taking that. It very well could be~ We'll find out in the future~ And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was more action than most, but it also served as a good way to bond Makoto, and Kunou together. Hmmm, that's a good question, someone deeply connected to Makoto's unknown past. He surely is going to need to get stronger, and he will do as the story goes on.**

 **Anime PJ; I know, Makoto really has to watch his back huh. And his front apparently. He surely always seems to get his head stuck in some weird situation, like in this chapter. Hehe, I found writing that bit pretty fun to do, so I am glad that others liked it too~ Ooh yeah, Tiamat will becoming his familiar sooner or later. Don't worry about that.**

 **Vizard Issei; I know, he can never have a 'normal' adventure, huh. He's usually caught up in some kind of bind, trap, attack, things like that. He's supposed to be creepy right now, that's apart of his charm...or maybe it isn't a guy at all, could be a girl. Who knows who it is right now, well besides me that is. Those are some cool ones, to say the least. And yeah, it is Xuelan, and Karlamine.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah, thanks! Glad that you enjoyed it! Well, Dragon's don't like others of the same gender, and Makoto is that gender so...stuff like that happens. I am glad that you liked it~ It was fun to write, and yeah, just who is the enemy that has appeared now? We'll find out...eventually~**

 **Yoga pratama; Yeah, I don't know who they are. And yeah, I don't see why not. There probably will be lemons in the future, though I don't know when.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Kunou is in the harem. Kiyome...well, she might be, gotta plan some interactions in my head before making it concrete.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Guest 1; Well, don't mess with him, or he'll have to punish~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I don't see why not. Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Novaclysm; Well, thanks, glad that you did. Well, sometimes it takes that much to get everything in, some people don't like it. But that's just how I do things. Skipping huh, well that's up to you, though I wouldn't recommend it, as even during fights, and such, there is important information revealed that otherwise wouldn't be revealed in normal conversation, like Kalawarner's Sacred Gear, and such things, but as I said, it's your choice which to read or not. And thanks!**

 **Guest 3; Eh, I'm not that familiar with that series honestly, so I don't quite know the relationship between them.**

 **Guest 4; I'll take it into consideration, though I don't know when I am going to do that.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Hmmm, it very well could be. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Guest 5; He's learning how to use a sword since the beginning of a few chapters ago, it just hasn't been shown properly yet. It won't be long before he shows some sword skills.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **New troubles loom ahead!**

"A-Are you sure that it is going to be this soon Onee-sama…?"

Millicas looked towards Rias seriously, who nodded her head.

"It seems like both of our times are coming soon….hmmmm, I don't know what I am going to do now…"

It was late at night, when Rias, and Millicas were discussing things together.

They both had serious expressions on their faces, and also had an equally beautiful expressions on their faces too…but it was also one that was drowned into a fearful expression, and neither were sure what they were going to do with their lives now…

They were torn.

They had something going on, yet they weren't sure on how to handle it.

Rias was torn on what to do.

Millicas didn't see many options in her future.

They both didn't know what they were gonna do now.

Neither truly had the answers, and it wasn't something they could solve on their own.

"Millicas, with your current situation, you don't even have a…"

"I know that Onee-sama."

She responded dryly, and looked out of the window, to see that the rain was pouring down.

"Even then, I don't think that I would be able to do something like that. I can't even ask my own to solve my problems…would it really be okay if I actually asked them for help…? I don't know what to think now…I truly don't know what to do now…"

The elder girl was torn on what to do now.

"Onee-sama, your problem seems to be quite dangerous to even think about. I don't know what you're going to do now…I mean, it seems a little difficult for you to get out of your situation, and my own is…I don't understand why we can't just live as we want to live like…"

Rias also thought the same thing, and didn't know how to respond to such things.

"Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly, I heard the rumours that it is going to happen soon…so much for waiting until after we finish, school huh. I, never thought that it would turn out like this, even when I don't have a full…peerage yet."

"Or in my case…well, it seems like fate doesn't like us that much, does it Onee-sama?"

Rias raised her hand, petting Millicas on the top of the head.

"If there's anything that I can do Millicas, then you can ask me. don't ever hesitate to ask me anything that you need from me. After all, you're very important to me."

Something about what she said resonated with her, and she recalled a time where someone else said that too…

She remembered clearly on who said that before…and wondered…if she could do that…if it was with…then she was unsure if she would be able to…but, if this was her only chance, then she didn't have anything to say about it…

* * *

"Ara…time for the fun to begin…"

Makoto, who was laying down on his bed, groaned as he felt something touch his body.

On his leg, sliding up his leg that was, he felt something.

Since he was just waking up, he didn't know what that sensation was.

At first, he thought that it was Serafall or Yumi, since those two frequent his bed now.

Yumi stayed over often, and Serafall refused to sleep in another bed, other than her Queen's bed, which ironically wasn't something that was that big, and they all had to squeeze in pretty tight with one another.

"Yumi-senpai…"

He took the first guess without opening his eyes, enjoying the soft fingers sliding up and down his leg again and again, slowly getting closer to the boxers that he was wearing, which he always wore to bed anyway, but now doubly made sure he did since he slept in bed with beautiful women.

"Hmmmm, Makoto-kun…good morning…"

"Morning Senpai…"

His reply was cut off when she cheekily brushed his lips with her own, caressing the bottom lip tenderly. Makoto reacted by kissing her back briefly, before she pulled away and just stared at his sleeping look to his face, even his closed eyes looked good to her.

"Are you still tired?"

She asked, only for Makoto to slightly nod his head as best he could in his slumber induced state.

"Just a little bit…"

He admitted, as she kissed his forehead once again.

"Then sleep on my boobs. You like that, don't you?"

"Y-Yes Senpai…"

Yumi's arms hugged around Makoto's head as she allowed a small giggle to slip through her luscious lips, and allowed his head to fall against her breast.

However, when he felt that her arms were around his neck…it simply couldn't be possible for her to be running her hand up and down his leg.

So, he turned to his next option.

"Sera-tan…y-you're getting close t-to my…"

He didn't want to say it, and he didn't want to open his eyes either.

He was so tired, and he didn't want to open his eyes either. He was still recovering from the time he received his…pact partner he guessed now, not a true familiar, but kinda like one all the same, so he just wanted Serafall to stop before his mind was blown from the sensational touch on his leg.

"Hmmmm, Ma-tan wants a morning gropey grope~? I don't mind~"

Being quite pervy seemed to come easy to Serafall as she allowed her hands to worm around to his butt, giving it a tight squeeze. He groaned at the hard squeeze, and felt her breasts pushing against his back…

But that remained, something was happening…

The hand was still going up his leg, and was dangerously close to his penis by now, at least he was covered by his boxers, but still that didn't defeat the feeling that he was essentially close to being touched in a place that, he didn't want to be touched.

"Sera-tan…Yumi-senpai…are you near my…frontal area…?"

Serafall didn't say anything, and just continued to grope Makoto's butt, while Yumi placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm not touching you there, though maybe in the future we could~"

Makoto's face dyed red at the thoughts of him, and Yumi doing stuff…

But if it wasn't either of them…

Who was it that was sliding up his body and going towards his crotch.

Deciding that he needed to open his eyes, he did so and looked down…

He saw the bed had a large lump in it, the size of an adult. His eyes widened as he lifted the covers to see what was happening underneath the sheets, and got the shock of a lifetime, which seemed to be instilling fear into his heart.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE…N-NO WAAAAAAAAAY!"

"I'm here to have fun with you, my sexy Master!"

The one who came out of the bed and cupped Makoto's face was Kalawarner herself, in all her glory. She didn't even bother wearing a night dress, she was fully nude. Everything about her could be seen, her large breasts, her slender waist, and her nice round butt, even her special area could be seen.

"K-Kalawarner-san!? W-What in the hell!?"

Kalawarner chuckled dirtily, and went to kiss Makoto on the lips. Makoto's face naturally turned red, pulling away from her. But her naked body was focused on in on her body, and as she crawled up the bed, her breasts bounced, and her body seemed more alluring by the second.

"Don't think so bitch!"

PUNCH!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kalawarner went flying out of the room with Serafall retracting her fist from the person she punched, Yumi fully awake, summoning a sword, and crossing it over Makoto's body so he didn't get hurt.

"W-Why is there a Fallen Angel here!?"

Yumi made a cry as she kept Makoto close to her body, hugging him as tight as she could.

"Y-Yeah, that's a good question Sera-tan! D-Did you know she was here!?"

He looked towards the decked Kalawarner, who looked like she had lost all life. Her eyes had swirls, and what appeared to be a mini ghost of Kalawarner was escaping her mouth.

Serafall whined cutely as she hugged Makoto around the neck.

"Ma-tan~ She was supposed to wait for me to come for her, and not to sneak into your room. Gosh darn, she wasn't supposed to do something like that. She's just a naughty girl after all. But, she couldn't help herself, she wanted to have fun, didn't she?"

"I-I don't understand as usual…"

Makoto wasn't kidding.

Half the stuff everyone said to him nowadays just didn't click with him, it made him feel complicated on the matter.

Serafall tittered as she ran a hand up Makoto's face, and brought it towards her attention, giggling sweetly.

"My Ma-tan, I've been thinking about it, and I've thought that this chick here could be useful to you as it would be adorable if you and she became more familiar with her."

"W-What does that even mean?"

Serafall couldn't contain it anymore, and jumped off the bed, showing her body off to Makoto, who's eyes shot out of his head, Yumi's eyes turning to slight jealousy when seeing Makoto's eyes on her form with his cheeks red.

"It means, my sexy Ma-tan, that you've got a servant Fallen Angel!"

Makoto's eyes burst out of his skull, as did Yumi's…they weren't sure on what was going on anymore at this point.

* * *

"W-Wait, so tell me what's going on right now…?"

Ise had a perplexed face as he, was faced with Mittelt who looked like she was going to cry.

Makoto looked towards Kalawarner who was blushing a little bit as Princess slept on his lap, and Yumi was beside him, hugging onto his body, as she didn't fully trust the enemy that was before them.

Sitting in the kitchen was a good place for this type of conversation, due to the fact that neither of Ise's parents were awake.

"Yes! I have decided to hire this girl here to be Ma-tans personal servant-chan!"

"B-But, I don't need a servant though."

Makoto's argument fell on deaf ears as even Kalawarner seemed slightly jarred by that.

Serafall wagged her finger towards Makoto, and winked adorably.

"Nahahaha~ Leave it to me now Ma-tan~ I've decided that this would be the best thing ever. Because, she's cute too. I think that she would be the best for something like this, and it would be adorable too."

"But…why would she want to be my servant? I mean, for most of the previous month, we were…I guess enemies. Though she did help me out of prison, and helped me fight too…b-but even then, I thought that Fallen Angel's, and Devils were against one another? Is there something that I don't understand there?"

Makoto asked the question, and immediately, Serafall placed a hand against her own breast, as Kalawarner's face turned a little red.

"There's gonna be something cute between you two. Didn't she help you fight that whatever his name is? Didn't she want to rescue you too? It seems that this girl was the type to fall for a cute Ma-tan too. And, Azazel-chan said that he wished to punish them, so this is what we decided together, unofficially of course…I guess. I mean, this technically doesn't have to do with the factions, more like a private business meeting between the two of us. Oh, Rias-chan is also aware of Mittelt-chan being Ise-chan's servant too, since it seems like Mittelt-chan wanted to…well, it seems like she enjoys banter with this Ise-chan~"

Mittelt felt her face turning pouty, as was Kalawarner's, though for different reasons that they didn't want to reveal.

Makoto was perplexed as was Ise. Even Yumi looked perplexed, and wasn't sure if she liked this or not.

"Serafall-sama, while I wouldn't disrespect you, is it wise to allow a Fallen Angel near Makoto-kun? They did take his life, and she was attempting to kill me that time too. And, what if they attempt to kill Makoto-kun again?"

"Kiba! I'm here too!"

Ise argued, but Yumi just cared about Makoto's safety right now, like if Rias was there, she'd care about Ise's safety above Makoto's, though Yumi did still have some reservations about Ise being near Fallen Angels too.

"Awwww! It seems like Yumi-chan cares for my adorable Queen~ But don't worry sweetie~ This is gonna be fine. I'm gonna be around for a little while now, and even then, I don't see Kalawarner-chan trying anything, and I don't think that Mittelt-chan would try anything either. I mean, an untrained Ma-tan managed to knock her on her ass, so I don't see Ise-chan who has a little training losing either~"

Mittelt's face turned sour, as Kalawarner smirked.

"But, is this alright? I mean, it seems a little…I don't know, almost wrong to ask them to be servants to us."

Makoto was hesitant to say this was a good idea. He wasn't comfortable as thinking of someone as a servant, it almost seemed wrong to him to think of the girls like that, and he wouldn't say it, but he was slightly worried on Mittelt's…job he guessed, for Ise. He trusted Ise very much, but Mittelt was still a girl, and now his servant…it was a worrying thing.

"But, they are getting a salary for it. It isn't like they are gonna be out of pocket. And, it isn't like you can ask them for sex or anything~ Because Ma-tan is my Queen, and Ise-chan is the naughty Boosted Gear holder, you both are gonna have difficult lives in the future. Rias-chan and I talked about it, once hearing from Azazel-chan that something is gonna happen with these girls, and decided to take a chance. Of course, this is something that you'd need the okay on."

"I'm fine with it!" Ise seemed pleased, and looked at Mittelt, and then towards Kalawarner. "Hey, is it alright if I switch for the busty one? No offense to Mittelt here, but Kalawarner is certainly more…" Lewdly looking at her, Kalawarner went towards Makoto, and defiantly stuck out her tongue. "Ooh! Come on! You like the Shota!?"

"The Shota has a name."

Makoto replied dryly as he lightly tapped Ise's head, and saw how Mittelt was becoming more pouty.

"Fine, Makoto then!" Makoto nodded in acceptance, it was a matter of principle, after all. "B-But, I'm stuck with the Loli!? That's not fair at all!"

Throwing a tantrum made Makoto feel embarrassed that Ise was getting angry about something as simple as breast size. Honestly, he wouldn't mind if Kalawarner was small, or large chested like she is, it simply wouldn't change who she is depending on body type.

"First of all Ise-chan." Serafall leaned across the table, and shocked a smile. "Azazel-chan asked these people what they want, and they said this "I want to go to Makoto-kun~" is what busty chick here said, and Mittelt was like "T-The brown haired baka would be fine with me!" or something like that~ So, don't blame my Ma-tan for anything at all~"

Ise made a defiant face like a child, Mittelt scowling and putting her fist up, shaking it dangerously.

"Please don't take me for granted either. My breasts will grow! It won't even matter about something like that! My boobs, are the best! I am still growing! My boobs will grow bigger and bigger as time goes on! B-But, I don't care on what you think when it comes to my breasts anyway! Leave me alone!"

Mittelt huffed annoyed, but Ise was still wallowing about the fact that Makoto got Kalawarner, even though Makoto still wasn't sure if this would be alright or not, since it seemed to be a little out of the blue for his liking.

"Either way, Ma-tan, Ise-chan. I didn't expect them to come so fast, but that's how it is. Treat them well from now on, kay? They'll be under your care from now on. I've been told that Kalawarner-chan and Mittelt-chan have unique skills that will aid you in your future goals. They come highly recommended by Azazel-chan himself!"

Makoto put on a shy smile, directing his head left.

" _Funny, I heard that Azazel-sama would be angry at them…_ "

As he was thinking, he felt Kalawarner's body pressing against his own body, and nuzzled her face against Makoto's, Yumi, Princess, and Serafall weren't pleased.

"Ara, Master. I know it seems weird, but don't you like this arrangement? I quite like to think that this would be amazing, don't you think? We can have special cuddles all of the time, I could even touch your cute body, and we could even have skin to skin contact~ My hand could slide down to your crotch, where I could grab your penis, and then stro-"

THRUST!

"Try anything like that with Makoto-kun, and you'll answer to me."

Yumi held a demonic sword by Kalawarner's throat, making Kalawarner shed some tears. Makoto looked freaked out as Yumi held Makoto close. He didn't even know how fast she was going to snatch him away like that.

"W-Wow…g-going yandere there, Kiba?"

Ise didn't get an answer as Mittelt hid behind Ise, not wanting to be stabbed.

"G-Geez woman, I was only flirting with Master, I didn't mean anything bad by it. You don't have to go crazy and try and stab me." Kalawarner pulled away from Makoto, and sat down, not wanting to be stabbed. "Y-You need to work on your anger issues."

"My anger issues pertain to you worrying about my Makoto-kun. I can't have him tainted by Fallen Angels."

"Y-Y-You can't be serious! I'm gonna taint him!? I'm gonna look after him bitch! He is MY Master after all! This is what I am here for! I am meant to anticipate his needs, and respond to them while giving him a tender kiss on the lips!" Yumi glared, Serafall finding this amusing. "N-No! No kissing! J-Just some TLF!"

"TLF?"

Makoto inquired to which Kalawarner gave a dirty smirk.

"Tender loving fucking~"

Makoto should've expected that, and he ended up slamming his open palm into his face.

Serafall was smiling, but her eyes were dangerous, as were Yumi's, but she wasn't smiling, her sword however looked hungry for Fallen Angels blood right about now.

Princess' eyes changed at that, and her dark eyes went towards Kalawarner.

"Nyaaaaa…"

"N-Nooooooooooo! You've angered her again! Please don't kill me Princessssssssssssssssss!"

Ise immediately bolted out of the room, seeing Princess was getting worked up again, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the attack. Mittelt felt worried too, so she turned her attention towards the door, running after Ise.

"W-What's wrong with your cat…?"

Kalawarner was understandably scared by now, Princess having hopped onto the table. Her claws came out, and dug into the wood beneath her, splintering the wood itself, and her eyes turned hazy, cloudy and looked like she was going to murder anything that she came across.

Kalawarner didn't know why, but her eyes leaked tears that she didn't want to shed, and her eyes ended up fogging up from the tears that would make even the most level headed person cry their eyes out.

"P-Please Princess…please…"

Having heard her name before, she knew it…but she was very frightened.

Kalawarner watched as Princess stood up on her hind legs, and put her paws together. She then pulled them apart, and took up what only could be described as a kung foo type stance, surprising everyone in the room.

"O-Oh shit! W-What's wrong with this fucking cat!? Get that thing away from me! I don't like it! Please don't come near meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The cat made her anger known on her face, and her eyes looked like she was going to take out everyone that was going to come near her.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Makoto and the others were surprised when Princess leapt off the table with her foot extended. Kalawarner attempted to pull away, but Princess was so fast, embedded her paw into the woman's stomach, knocking the stuffing out of her.

"Nyaaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Leave me alone you crazy bitch!"

Kalawarner made a light sword, and swiped at her. Makoto, and the others gasped, but Princess leapt over the sword of light, landing on the woman's face, readying her claws, and scratched across the girls face, making her cry her eyes out with the sharpness of her claws.

"W-Whoa…y-your cat is very terrifying Makoto-kun…and that's not normal...though I don't sense any power from it..."

Yumi made a teary expression, and an equally was scared of what was going to happen, not seeing the collar Princess has on glowing a little bit.

"Princess..."

Makoto himself was scared of Princess, and I didn't know what was going on with regards with the cat before him now.

"Go on Princess, use your sexy powers to defeat every enemy before you~"

Serafall though had a cheery grin on her face, looking like she was going to have some good old fashioned fun with the cat in the near future too, she was just so happy to see Princess kicking some ass.

* * *

"Phew…t-that was some workout Sera-tan…"

Makoto complained as he stood outside of the clubhouse. It was early morning, it barely had gone seven in the morning. But, that was okay to Makoto, since he was used to getting up at this time now. Though, he was also worried that since he had to leave early, Yumi and he wouldn't be able to share a moment together…but, that didn't matter right now, what did was getting stronger.

He was wearing training gear, and he looked like he was tired, but not as much as he used to be.

Now that he was able to keep up to a certain degree, yet that seemed like the training was slightly intensifying. He was glad, that he was able to do something like fighting and used his Sacred Gear to a new way, though he wasn't sure if it was going to be able to use it as good as Serafall used her own ice magic.

"Yes! But my Ma-tan is good too! He's becoming better by the day!"

"Aah, that's right Master. It seems like you're improving daily!"

Kalawarner was also there, and she was also quite excited that she was able to witness something like this.

"Well, since you haven't seen me in a little while, I'll take that as a compliment."

Kalawarner smiled as she handed him a towel, wiping off his sweat.

"Exactly, my Master. Though, because it is Master, I have decided that I am going to train myself too, and become stronger so I can help Master whenever I can."

"Training sounds good, but you know you don't have to call me Master, right?"

Kalawarner disagreed with that instantly, placing a hand on her heart.

"No, because my Makoto-sama is also my Master. I have pledged myself to Master, because he is also going to be important in the future. Being Serafall-sama's Queen is going to give Master many advantages, and I wish to have fun with him always. Also, I think that I would be able to have fun with Master~"

"Eeh…sure, whatever floats your boat."

Kalawarner smiled, hugging Makoto from the side, pushing her large breasts against his face.

"But, Ma-tan. Don't forget that you're my Queen too~! Don't allow some bitch to take you away from me~" Kalawarner giggled nervously, and let Makoto go, the boy himself just smiling weakly. "Also Ma-tan. Would you do me a favour?"

"Erm, sure, what's that?"

Serafall produced a box with some demonic power, and held it out towards him.

"Would you give Rias-chan this for me? Just dropping it off in her office would be fine. I'd do it myself, but I have to see Sona-chan about something deadly important! Please, will you do this for me my adorable Ma-tan~?"

Makoto sighed, but nodded his head regardless.

"I suppose that I don't mind doing it. But, can't you just teleport it to the room or something?"

"I don't know who's there. What if Rias-chan has a mortal around? It would be bad if they suddenly saw something appearing right in front of them! I can't do something adorable like that Ma-tan, but if my Ma-tan takes it, I will do something special for my Ma-tan later on~ Especially since he's being this cute for me~"

Since it was Serafall asking, and even was going to give him something later, then he was content with that.

"A-Ah erm…o-okay…s-so, just deliver the box…? B-By the way, what's in the box…?"

"Ooh, you don't have to worry about it. Just some volumes Rias-chan wanted. In exchange, I get to have many magical girls anime! Can you imagine it!? I got cute things in exchange for boring old battle tactics books~ How cute, right Ma-tan?"

"Battle tactics…? Why would she need them? Is she going to war or something?"

Though it was a joke, Serafall just smiled weakly, and handed him the box.

"Well, see ya later Ma-tan! Who knows why she needs them, must be for something important! Either way, shall we go my adorable Ma-tan? I am sure that if it is my Ma-tan, then I can have fun with him every single day! Welp, gotta go now! Please just take them to the room, and then that's the end of it~"

Makoto allowed his head to bob up and down, as Serafall winked, and then ran in the opposite direction, leaving Kalawarner and Makoto alone.

As soon as Serafall went, Kalawarner pulled at her maid's outfit, and exposed some of her cleavage as she looked towards Makoto lustfully.

"While we're alone Master, would you like to ravage me right now? If it is my Master, then I wouldn't mind feeling his thick hot coc-"

"W-Whoa there!" Interrupting her, Makoto placed a hand on his nervous heart, but Kalawarner reached downwards, and groped his backside with a sly smile, making him jump away from her, putting his hand outwards to stop her advances. "J-Just calm yourself there! W-Why suddenly go into erotic mode!?"

Kalawarner ignored his nervousness, placing a hand against his cheek, and winked adorably as she leaned closer. Makoto pulled away, but not before Kalawarner kissed him on the cheek, intending for his lips, though he dodged before she could actually do that.

"Because it is adorable, that's why Master. I want to have fun with Master. Azazel-sama said it was fine if I offered myself, and I haven't been able to unleash this pent up sexual energy for so long. The Fallen Angels mocked my half blood status, but Master sees beyond that, so that's why, take advantage of my body, and make me your woman, Master~"

"A-Ah…w-well, that's…"

His natural shyness came out, and he just gushed at the thoughts of Kalawarner naked again.

He didn't intend to visualize her like that, but he ended up doing that because…he didn't even know why that happened.

Kalawarner smirked dangerously, licking her lips.

"I just love this~ The shyness of a cute Shota? What's fucking better than this? I get to have the best Master ever. I get a cute one, that can be a badass, and yet can also be sweet, shy, and adorable. How awesome is that for someone like me?"

"G-Good for you, as long as you don't go Shotacon mode like Abe-senpai…please don't ask me to call you Onee-sama or something either…"

He couldn't take it if he was going to go through something like that again.

He wouldn't be able to do something like that, another Shotacon that would be after him.

"Ooh, I can't ask you something like that? Why not Master? Just once, aren't you going to call me…" Like a swift Knight, she appeared before him, whispering huskily in his ear. "…Onee-sama…my precious Otouto-kun."

"Don't say it like that! I'm having flashbacks! I seriously am! I-I have to go now! Y-Yes, goodbye!"

Makoto turned heels, and dashed towards the old school building, leaving a pouting Kalawarner behind.

Getting into the Occult building, Makoto immediately headed for the clubroom…unaware that something was going on.

In the darkness, a pair of red eyes shone out, and focused solely on Makoto's form itself.

Makoto never felt good when it came to something like this.

When he was in the Occult research clubhouse, he never liked going in alone.

He didn't know why, but he always felt like he was being followed…

And this was also something like that, happening this time.

He knew that something was happening this time. He knew that something was following behind him, and he knew that it was something strange happening.

"W-Who's there?"

Makoto bravely turned around…

But darkness was what he was met with.

Once again, he was met with a long dark corridor, yet he just knew…

He knew that there was someone there.

He didn't have any evidence, it was just a feeling inside of his body, but something was definitely there. He, just didn't know what was going ton, and what was going to happen to him if he just stayed silent.

"N-Now, whatever you are, d-don't follow me. Because, I am the Queen of Serafall Leviathan, and I will have to do something if you attempt to attack me, I am serious about that, you know something like that, don't you?"

Makoto didn't want to threaten, but he didn't have a choice this time. He knew that he didn't have a choice either, he was too worried about everything that was going on, and if he was going to be caught…no.

He wasn't going to be caught.

Makoto turned towards the clubrooms way, and walked quicker…

But he felt it.

The person, or thing, or whatever it was, followed after him again.

They even quickened their pace, though it seemed like they didn't intend harm, possibly.

It was a worrying thing though, since it could be something like that.

"Leave me alone! Don't come near me!"

Showing more aggression, Makoto picked up the pace.

By the time he made it to the stairs, he ran up them as fast as he could-

"Gwaaah!"

…But he tripped on the last step, and his body went flying through the air, crashing right through the door of the Occult Clubroom.

"…"

Silence…

Makoto suddenly felt like something was wrong. Though, he still felt slight pain from falling down, and crashing through the door. his mind however, forgot that he was getting chased, since he always felt, a sense of relief when he wasn't being attacked by whatever was loose in the clubhouse.

"Owwwww…w-what happened?"

He regained his surrounding's, and looked around.

It was the same old clubroom, and no one was…

Wait.

Yes, there was someone in there.

But, it was someone different…

It was Koneko.

However, she had white tuffs of fluffiness, coming out of the top of her head. They formed the shape of…ears? White ears at that. They weren't normal human ears, but something else entirely…they almost looked, beastly like…no, maybe it was a dogs ears? Or, possibly a cats ears? Whatever they were, they clearly weren't cosplay, since they moved on their own, twitching as if with Koneko's emotions.

Coming from behind her, was a long white tail, the same colour as Koneko's hair. Koneko was half naked, being in her bra and panties and looked like she was putting on her skirt, since she was bent over with said skirt in her hand, her hair was wet. If Makoto had to guess, then he would say that she had used the showers in the clubroom, which he knew Rias used sometimes, but he wasn't aware of Koneko's existence being here this early.

A blush was on her face, but tears were also dancing in her eyes too.

"Ooh God please forgive me!" Lightning struck Makoto's head so he didn't have a choice but to grab his head with teary eyes. "Owwwie! S-Sorry Koneko…" He was about to turn away when he saw the tail and ears again. "Y-You…w-what's…."

Makoto was understandably shocked, and even worried, yet also wondering too.

He didn't mean to just stare at her, he couldn't help it.

This was…weird.

No, it was more like…

She was adorable.

Yet he didn't know why these things had appeared.

Was she something other than human?

It would…kinda make sense, since Elmen was a Vampire, why Koneko couldn't be a dog, or cat, if he had to guess then he'd say cat, ears and tail, wouldn't exist either. It would make sense, but for Koneko to be like this now…it was quite, odd.

"Koneko-chan…y-you have…"

"Don't talk to me!" Makoto jumped back, seeing Koneko's teary eyes. "W-Why are you even here!?"

It was the first time that he had heard Koneko speak so…angrily before.

It was scary, that she would be like this now. Yet, she was like that now, she was saying it strongly, and yet also made Makoto feel, odd that she would be so angry at him for…well, the only thing he could think of was bursting into the room. And that was part of it, because she didn't even bother to sense if anyone would be coming in due to how early it was, and only realized too late, now her secret was exposed.

"I-I was just delivering something for Sera-tan, battle books or something…b-but Koneko-chan…"

"D-Don't talk to me…d-don't look at me…"

Koneko's voice broke his heart.

Seeing her so sad…it shouldn't of happened, and he hated that he was the cause of it.

"Koneko-chan, what's going on? W-Why are you sad? If it is because of me bursting in, I'm sorry. I tripped running away from something, but I didn't mean to do something like this, I'm sorry for just bursting into the room like-"

"J-Just leave me alone!"

Koneko picked up her stuff as her cat like parts disappeared, storming out of the room.

"Koneko-chan! H-Hey, wait for me!"

Makoto put the box down, and then chased after the now sobbing Koneko, wanting to know what had happened with her, and why she ran away, and most of all, why there were cat parts growing out of her head.

* * *

Makoto rushed all over the campus, looking for her.

But, either she teleported away (which he didn't know how to do) or she was faster than he thought that she was, and managed to avoid him all of the time, though it seemed weird that she was able to do something like that, so, he just looked around for her in hopes that she transported somewhere else in the school.

His searching's came to him being placed in front of a certain tree that was near his classroom window.

He knew Koneko liked sitting there sometimes, so he rushed over in hopes that she wanted to talk, or that she'd be there, so he could just, talk with her about…whatever was wrong with her, which he really didn't know about if he was honest with himself.

But when he got there, he didn't see Koneko…

But he did see Millicas sitting there on her own, like she was thinking about something deeply.

Since he saw her, he didn't want to just ignore her, and if she saw Koneko, then he would be able to find out, so he walked towards her, and sat down next to her.

She didn't even realize that he was sitting next to her, until he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Uuu! Makoto-san, don't scare me like that!"

Makoto rolled his eyes, patting her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was looking for Koneko-chan…say, you haven't seen Koneko-chan, have you?"

"No…I haven't seen Koneko-san today. Did something happen?"

Makoto didn't know how to answer that, he truly wasn't sure if something did happen.

"Well, I am not sure yet…but, you seem a little sad…h-has something happened to you?"

Millicas didn't know how to put it, and looked towards Makoto.

"Makoto-san, can I ask you something?"

"Eeh, sure. That's okay. So, what do you want to ask?"

"About love." She revealed. "I know I said something about it before, just before the familiar stuff…but, Makoto-san. If…say if there was something that was going to happen, and…hmmm, let's say, if you had to…marry someone, but you didn't love them, but you knew that your family are expecting you to marry this person, what would you do?"

That…stumped Makoto.

He didn't know how to respond to that.

It seemed a little direct to just be a normal question.

There felt like there was something…more that she was trying to say, but he didn't have a clue on what that really was. It just seemed a little weird to him if he was honest with himself. It was a worrying thing to say the least.

"Aah…well, honestly…well, I wouldn't marry someone that I didn't love."

His honest answer wasn't something Millicas was sure would help her, honestly.

"Really? Even if y-your parents expected you to do this…e-even if it benefited everyone around you…"

"No, I wouldn't marry someone that I didn't love. Even if it was someone that would benefit my family. A marriage without love in it? What would be the point in something like that? No…I couldn't do it, even if it meant hurting the others around me. Sounds kinda selfish, but you only really have, yourself in the world, to look after you, and it includes your heart too."

"Look after…my heart…"

"Right." He nodded, ruffling her hair. "Love, is something I don't know much about. But, I couldn't marry someone that I didn't love. It wouldn't be fair to them, nor me either. If my family asked me to marry someone I didn't love…then, I would ask, why? Why they would want me to do that? Short term benefits? Long term benefits? Is that really okay to sacrifice my happiness for such things?"

"…Makoto-san, would it really be okay to only live a life for love of myself? Even if it went against the family?"

"Of course…it might hurt them for a while, but if they truly do love you, then they'll get over it. Just, don't marry for something other than love. Politics, business adventures, mutual benefits. If love isn't in the mix, then it would make your life unhappy."

"Unhappy…yes, living a loveless marriage would make me unhappy…I don't want to be unhappy…"

"Millicas-san, could you tell me what's going on? You've been acting weird since after the Fallen Angels incident, is something wrong? You can talk with me, you know? There's nothing to worry about…"

Millicas jumped off the bench they were sat on, looking towards Makoto, and then leaned towards him, giving his cheek a kiss. He was left stunned, and slightly red faced as Millicas was feeling the same feeling too.

"Thank you Makoto-san, I know what I have to do now. Good luck with finding Koneko-san, I have to…prepare something before…goodbye Makoto-san!"

The red head bowed her head, and then ran off, leaving Makoto baffled on what was going on with both Koneko, and Millicas. He, as always, was confused, and even worried that something could happen to the pair of them.

* * *

"There was no Koneko-san today…"

Asia noticed at the end of the day of the school.

Since the incident with Koneko, he couldn't get back in contact with her. He searched for her, but he couldn't get anything from her, he couldn't even find anything to do with her. She didn't even attend class that day, and the day after that.

Makoto sighed sadly as Elmen looked on too.

"Yeah…Koneko-chan was just…she seemed to have just disappeared all of a sudden, I don't understand why though…"

"Did something happen with Koneko-san?"

Asia asked as she walked towards Makoto, but he shrugged his shoulders, not sure.

"I, saw her this morning, but she seemed to be…off with me. Well, honestly, she was…"

He didn't know if he should say or not.

He didn't know if he would be allowed to talk about it.

"Is something wrong, Makoto-san?"

"Oh…no, there's nothing else to worry about." Dismissing Asia's thoughts, Makoto looked towards her, and smiled sweetly. "By the way, Asia-chan. I've heard that you've found somewhere to live, is that right?"

"Ooh yes! W-Well, it also depends on if the person inside of the home is okay with me living with them…"

"Who could reject Asia-chan? I certainly wouldn't~"

Asia smiled lightly, hugging Makoto's arm.

Elmen didn't like that, and slowly walked towards them, showing a disgruntled look to her face.

"Ne, ne. Makoto-kun. It seems like you and Asia-san have been getting closer together recently. Is there something that I don't know about?"

Asia's face flashes several shades of red, shaking her head.

"N-No! Elmen-san! Please don't embarrass me!"

The girl giggled to herself, and enjoyed having some fun with the young blonde before her.

"Don't worry so much Asia-san, Makoto-kun here is gonna have a harem after all~ But, I'm gonna be his Vampire-chan so I don't see why it would be a problem if you are gonna be his…I dunno, former nun or something?"

"W-Wait, a second! Who said that I'm having a harem!?"

Elmen wagged her finger, and then hugged onto his body, surprising him on how affectionate she had been lately.

"Because I am sure that Makoto-kun wouldn't want to displease the girls, right? I mean, Yumi-senpai, myself, Asia-san here, possibly Millicas-san, and even Serafall-sama. We all need the good loving, we can't have it gone away now~ So, don't be naughty and just accept it~"

"I'm not accepting anything! That's Onii-chan's dream, not mine!"

Elmen once again had to shake her head, looking directly into his eyes.

"But, you wouldn't worry about making us anything else, just make us all happy, that's all we ask~"

"Ugggh, I don't know what to say…"

Elmen was about to retort, when Kalawarner, wearing what appeared to be a maid's outfit came through the door, and wore a seductive look to her. The men that were remaining in the building all followed after her like lost puppy dogs.

"Master~ I've come to walk you home~ Or wherever you're going~"

Elmen sighed heavily, tightening her fists as she looked at the Fallen Angel.

"Great, so you're back, are you?"

"Oh, Loli-sama. What's going on? I thought that the sun would've melted you by now."

Elmen wore a fake smile, clearly full of killing intent.

"Funny, aren't you? No, I am just currently looking at a Fallen Angel-chan that is even wearing dirty outfits. By the way, why are you back?"

Kalawarner raised a finger to her chin, but pushed past Elmen and placed a hand on Makoto's face, petting sensually, ignoring the yells "Get off him!" from Elmen, pushing her back with her hand extended on her face, keeping her at arms length as she swipes for her, but to no avail. Asia herself looked troubled, and didn't know how to respond.

"Now Master, what would you like this maid to do for you? Would you, like to suckle on my breasts?"

"Hauuuuuuuuu! T-That's suddenly direct!"

Outlandishly seemed to be the common thing for Fallen Angels, Kalawarner was even leaning forward, and exposing some of her cleavage. Makoto himself had a dark blush on his face, Kalawarner with the victory smirk.

"Uuuuu…Ma-Makoto-san…"

PINCH!

"Owww~! Asia-chan, your pinches are as harsh as always…"

Asia's pout was adorable, but her pinch was a very strong one. Makoto even had to wonder how she was able to do something like that.

"Y-Yeah, pinch him! Because with this headless Witch here, we have to protect him from dirtiness!"

"Don't start on me Loli-sama."

"Don't call me that!"

Makoto chuckled nervously as Kalawarner and Elmen argued with one another, and Asia seemed to be angry at him. All in a day of his life, this is exactly what it was like.

* * *

"…T-This is?"

Makoto's eyebrows are twitching after seeing the boxes that are placed front of the entrance of his home.

Asia was poking her fingers together shyly, and Serafall looked pleased with herself right now, Kalawarner feeling the same thing.

A few days after the meeting with realization that Koneko was actually something different, Makoto happened to be outside of his home after a session of training with Kalawarner, and himself, along with Serafall, and Asia, and he saw that…there were boxes that he didn't even know about.

Looking over the boxes, they didn't have any names on them, so he didn't know what they were, or more accurately, who's they were. Though, Asia just kept poking her fingers together as shyly as she could do.

Serafall then says it to Makoto who is making a confused face.

"Now then, Ma-tan. Carry these to the room that's on the second floor please~ You know, that room you try and get me into but I wouldn't go because I am not a bad girl like you think that I am, and needed to cuddle this precious Queen for myself~"

As usual, Makoto was bombed with information that he didn't know what to deal with.

"W-What room? Who's are these?"

Since he suddenly just came home, he was just seen something like this.

"Well, it is Asia-chan's belonging's after all~"

"Asia-chan's belonging's…? I-I don't remember her having this much stuff…w-wait, they are here because…"

He had worked it out, but Serafall stated it anyway.

"Because it is Ma-tan of course! She is my cute Bishop-chan and she wished to stay with you is all!" Asia's face burns red as Makoto looked quite shocked. "So, Ma-tan! Why don't you get these adorable boxes up the stairs, and then we can discuss with your adorable parents, and how this is gonna go down~"

"Yes, I was given the choice, Makoto-san…"

Realizing where this was going, Makoto cut off the young blonde haired girl.

"Aah, so that's why you asked me during that time if I would be opposed to living with you, right Asia-chan?"

Asia blushed, but nodded regardless.

"Y-Yes…that's right. I'm sorry to suddenly thrust this upon you Makoto-san! B-But, because it is Makoto-san, I wanted to live with Makoto-san the most! A-And, because I am going to be Makoto-sans future Bishop, I thought that this would be for the best…d-don't you agree Makoto-san?"

"W-Well, that's true yeah…b-but, it isn't up to me. What about my parents? Wouldn't it have to be decided by them too?"

"Good point Ma-tan…yeah! Let's go and ask Ma-tans parents! Don't worry Asia-chan, we'll get you in here just yet! We'll have fun times with my Ma-tan, I know that we will my adorably cute Ma-tan and Asia-chan! You two are meant to live together!"

Makoto giggled awkwardly. He didn't think that his parents would actually allow this…and he was soon to find out how this was the least of his problems…

* * *

Family meeting…

Among all the famous meetings, conferences, and assemblies of the world, it's among the top ranks for the place of negotiations. The words of the parents, who holds the authorities, have the big factor to decide the outcome. The way they, the children, negotiate will be the key to this.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-chan, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento-chan to home stay here?"

Serafall winked cheerfully, and gave a thumbs up towards her.

The two of them began whispering in each other's ears while staring at Asia, and even shared a glance with Asia herself. Kalawarner stood nearby with some tea for Makoto, making him feel embarrassed that he had to do something like this.

"Erm…a-aren't you the person who tried to kidnap Makoto…?"

Mrs Hyoudou had stern eyes towards Serafall who swayed her body around.

"Well, yeah~ We did something like that, didn't we?"

"T-That's not something that you should be happy about!"

Makoto could understand why Mrs Hyoudou would be like this, it did make sense.

But Serafall seemed to wipe that away while wagging her finger.

"Aaah~ But, that's water under the bridge, right? Ma-tan and I are so cool together now~ Please don't worry Okaa-chan, I am not going to kidnap Ma-tan anymore~ He's already kidnapped my body and heart too~"

Easily embarrassing someone came great to Serafall, she managed to always make Makoto embarrassed like this.

"B-But that's…"

"Now, my dear Kaa-chan. Ma-tan here is my adorable boy, and I care for him, and his tight body-"

"Could you not call my body tight please?"

Serafall ignored Makoto, and continued while giggling.

"Now, I am going to have fun with my Ma-tan because it is so freaking good. But either way, this is about Asia-chan and her love for your adorable Ma-tan. I think that takes priority over this for now, don't you think so~?"

Makoto didn't think that would actually work…

But Mrs Hyoudou just seemed to accept that, nodding her head.

Makoto was sure that Serafall did something, and if she did, he was going to reprimand her later for that.

Mr Hyoudou makes a single cough and then asks Asia a question.

"Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Makoto-san's Otou-sama."

Asia responds back with a nervous face.

"O-Otou-sama… Ku…I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does ring a bell to my heart…in a good way."

It seems like Mr Hyoudou is getting emotional. Getting called "Otou-sama" by two young beautiful girls will obviously make him happy. Heck, when Kunou called him "Onii-chan" like she did sometimes, it made him feel, complicated and yeah, he loved it at the same time too.

"Otou-san!"

Mrs Hyoudou pokes Mr Hyoudou in the chest, knocking him to his senses.

"A-Ahem! Even if you want to home stay, our stupid son who is an embodiment of sexual desire is also in this house. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a house where there is a girl? If something happens, I would be too ashamed. Though, Makoto wouldn't ever do something like Ise. Even then, he's a very perverted child, that Ise. We can't risk having this precious gem stained by Ise."

Kalawarner stifled a giggle, as Makoto rolled his eyes at the thought of what was being said.

Serafall doesn't seem to be affected by his parent's refusal and continues to negotiate with a smile.

"Then how about if Asia-chan becomes your daughter, then?"

Those were killing words.

Makoto looked shocked, as did Kalawarner's eyes, sharing the shock between them.

"What do you mean?"

"Otou-chan, Asia-chan believes in Ma-tan very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well~ My Ma-tan is amazing~ He's so cute, cuddly, and has been through so much in his young little life, yet he's done many things for me, and Asia-chan~ Especially Asia-chan though, he did lots for her and put himself into dangerous situations. Isn't that right, Asia-chan?"

"Y-Yes! Makoto-san saved me by risking his life. He is my life saviour. He also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…"

Then Asia starts to explain how Makoto helping her out at school every day happily while putting on a big smile. She even tells them minor things and over-exaggerates them. The way she spoke made him out to be little more than the next coming of Jesus or something, when he didn't think that it was that major the stuff that he did for her, he thought that it would be the same regardless of who it was.

Then Serafall gives them the final push.

"How about if this home stay is also a bride training, then?"

[Bride!?]

Mr and Mrs Hyoudou along with Makoto and Kalawarner shout out very loudly. Asia is like, "?", and is putting on a confused look…

But then something very strange happened…

Tears.

Then there are loads of tears flowing out of Mr Hyoudou's eyes. He then speaks while wiping his tears.

"…Since Ise is like this, I was sure that I would never see my grandchildren. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Ise living by himself even after I get very old…b-but, now to think that Makoto would have children, he really will carry on our family name even if he isn't our biological child…"

Mrs Hyoudou is wiping her tears beside him, Makoto looking a little worried on what was actually happening.

"I also thought that Ise would never get a bride. It's because he's Ise. The stupid son. I tried raising him so he wouldn't become a shame in the society, but that all turned out to be a waste since he turned out this way. If I could go back to the past, I would convince my younger self. By telling myself that "Be careful since that son of yours will turn into a worthless son who hides lecherous DVD inside his plastic model box hidden in his locker". But now, that my Makoto has a cute bride, I can be happy to have grandbabies soon too~ I am so happy right now~"

Makoto held a sly smile as he thought of what Mrs Hyoudou just said.

" _I told Ise-nii that they knew were his porn was…I guess that he just didn't listen to me, did he…?_ "

Makoto then felt Serafall pat his lap, and wink towards him. That didn't make him feel any better, because he was worried something bad was going to happen to him, especially with regards to the people that were before him.

Mr Hyoudou then holds Asia's hand.

"Asia-san! If you can spend so much time with Makoto, then please marry him soon!"

"Y-Yes, if it is Makoto-san, then I wouldn't mind becoming his bride…"

"Asia-chan! Y-You can't be serious!"

Makoto made a WTF face to Asia's answer, but Asia put on her widest smile as she blushed bright red.

"B-Because, I will be following Makoto-san in the future, whe-when he makes his own…uuuuu, Makoto-san being my husband would be….heheheh…Ma-Makoto-san and myself being together would be…"

His Mother, who saw that, broke down by crying out loud.

"Serafall-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house! If she marries Makoto soon, then we'll be able to have a good and lovely time together, do you know what that means!? Ise wasn't going to give us grandchildren! But Makoto, he's very cute! But he always seems to be disinterested in relationships! But now, I can see it! Asia-san and Makoto are so cute together! Please get married soon!"

"W-Wait! Hold on! Please calm down!"

Makoto made a rejection face, but Asia poked her fingers together shyly, and looked towards Makoto with a puppy dog kind of look.

"W-Would Makoto-san be against making me his bride…?"

The look she had on right now…made Makoto feel like he was between something like a rock, and a hard place.

"W-Wha…? I-I don't know what to say to this…"

Makoto wasn't sure what to say, Mr Hyoudou however grinned from ear to ear as he suddenly produced marriage catalogues, frightening the young boy, and Kalawarner too, though Serafall looked pleased.

"I got these just in case that Makoto ever got the feeling to marry! Yes, these would be good! Now, Asia-san, do you think a summer wedding, or a winter wedding would be good? Since you aren't Japanese, would you like a European wedding?"

"Ooh my! D-Don't speak-"

"I was thinking a summer wedding." Asia cut Makoto off who had wide eyes. "Y-Yes, in a field would be nice with many flowers around us would be good, a group of our closest friends maybe... Me, in a wedding dress would be nice…"

"J-Just what occupies your head Asia-chan…?"

Makoto asked, but she didn't answer as Mrs Hyoudou stepped up, and produced what appeared to be a ring. Opening it, it was quite the expensive ring, and thrusted it towards Makoto, who looked shocked, and scared.

"Here Makoto, this was my late Otou-sama's ring that your Otou-chan proposed to me with. If you could do the same with Asia-san then…*sob* this would be *sob* the best thing t-to happen in my l-l-life…"

"B-But Kaa-chan…"

Makoto's Mother had teary eyes, and as for his Father, he looked sternly.

"Makoto! You've made your Kaa-chan cry! A-And, I will cry too if you don't propose to Asia-san too!"

"H-Have I woken up in bizarre world or something!?"

He didn't get an answer even if only he and Kalawarner wanted the same thing, but he felt Serafall lay a hand on his thigh, giving him a cute smile.

"I think that you should do it Ma-tan."

"Sera-tan…"

Serafall placed a reassuring hand on his face, lightly petting him, stroking his face with an adorable smile on her face.

"It's okay my cute Ma-tan. It is perfectly fine to have multiple wives, and if Asia-chan goes first, I don't have a complaint. So, why don't you have some fun with her Ma-tan? You can have much fun with Asia-chan."

"B-But, that's…"

Makoto didn't know what she was going to do, and what the others were going to do.

But they all looked at him strongly.

Like they were possessed…

Makoto looked at Serafall to make sure that she actually didn't possess them, but that seemed like it went nowhere, as she didn't seem like she was controlling anyone. Though, Makoto wasn't sure or anything like that.

"Makoto, please propose to Asia-san so I can have a daughter please~"

"She's right, Makoto. I want to have at least one son marry a beautiful girl, and give us beautiful grandchildren."

"They're right Ma-tan~ Give them some good grandchildren~"

He felt the pressure now.

Both his parents, and even Serafall were giving him much pressure.

Kalawarner was behind him, crying out her eyes, so much so that she was even feeling sick that her new Master was going to marry someone that she didn't want him to marry.

Even Asia looked adorably towards him.

He literally couldn't take it, and his mental barriers were breaking down.

"Ooh, erm…I erm…eeeh, w-well, s-something like this is…b-but, I don't know w-what to…" Makoto's Mother placed the ring in his hand, and pushed it towards Asia. "K-Kaa-chan, that's something that I don't…w-what is gonna…d-do n-now…I erm…t-this isn't something that I feel comfortable with…"

"Makoto-san? Is there something wrong?"

He didn't know if she genuinely didn't know what was wrong, or she was playing it up so she could hear the words coming out of his mouth.

He couldn't stand it, and saw his exit, even if Serafall was stronger, if he was fast enough with the Knight trait of his Evil Piece, then he would be able to get away…probably anyway, that's how he felt right now.

"G-Gotta-"

"No~" Serafall grasped Makoto's shoulder tenderly, but used her strength to force him down onto the couch. "Now Ma-tan, don't keep her worrying like this, she might actually cry if you don't go through with it. Don't you know that a young girls heart is taken very seriously. Since you're her destined one, you have to make sure that Asia-chan doesn't suffer, so please go through with it Ma-tan~"

"Ooh come on! We've known one another for what? A little over a month now? You're expecting me to marry her?!"

[Yes!]

Makoto jumped from the voices of the three adults in the room, Kalawarner slamming her palm against her head, sighing heavily.

Makoto himself just felt his life slipping away from him, he seriously didn't think that he would be able to recover from this at any time in the near future.

He turned towards Asia, and saw that she had a cute face on. But then he saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Ooh please don't make such a face…"

Pleading with her probably wouldn't work.

She just had the adorable puppy dog look to her, and it was overpowering Makoto's natural senses, and his mind was going hazy from over exposure, she was just making him feel like he was going to fall down.

Then there were his parents…

His parents.

They truly looked like they were on the verge of crying.

He didn't know why, since they hadn't been like this before.

But now, they looked all for it.

They actually were pushing for it. He had to wonder if this was a joke, but it seemed too far for a joke…then again, this was HIS parents after all, and he did recall when they would prank both Ise, and him, and it was quite extreme, so it was really impossible to tell if this was a very serious thing.

"Ooh damn it! Okay!"

Makoto jumped off the couch, and seriously looked at Asia as he got on bended knee.

"M-Makoto-san…!"

Asia gasped, and looked shocked as Makoto declared strongly.

"Asia-chan, though this is immensely insane, and I might be out of my mind, but I can't take it! I can't take you looking so sad, so please become my wife, if only to save my remaining sanity! Please marry me Asia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

He snapped…

In the end, Makoto couldn't handle Asia's sadness, it was overpowering to him, and it made him feel…well, it made him just go for it so he could get out of the situation, and deal with the consequences later on.

Asia was overcome with emotion, her eyes leaking massive tears and then she flung her arms around Makoto's neck.

"Of course I'll marry Makoto-san!"

[Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! This is the best day eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!]

Resounding in true harmony, Mr and Mrs Hyoudou hugged one another as Serafall hugged the distressed Kalawarner, and all three of them cried as Asia placed the ring on her finger, taking it from the distraught Makoto, and shed happy tears.

"Please don't be worried Makoto-san, I shall do my best to become the best house wife! Uuu, I have heard that Makoto-san likes Yumi-san, but I know Dev…erm, it is okay to have harems too. S-So, I shall definitely do my best to become a good standing member of Makoto-sans harem!"

"Ooh crap…"

"Now Asia-san! Since you're going to be Makoto's bride, I'll give you bridal training right away! A-And, of course, you can refer to me as Kaa-chan from now on, since you're going to be marrying our cute son~"

"Y-Yes Kaa-chan! I'll be under your supervision!"

Mrs Hyoudou grabbed Asia's hand, and dragged her out of the room, while Mr Hyoudou had tears overflowing from his eyes.

Makoto shuddered "Creepy…" before turning to the equally crying Serafall.

"Ma-tan, I know you and Asia-chan are getting married, but don't forget me too~ I wanna have ecchi fun with Ma-tan, and So-tan too~ I wanna embrace Sona-chan in a yuri way, and then kiss Ma-tan in a straight way~"

Makoto at that moment, died within his heart…

However, Serafall's phone suddenly went off….yeah, he didn't know where she got that either.

Makoto watched as she read it, and then smiled.

"Oooh yes! This is gonna be for the best! Like no one ever was~"

"Sera-tan?"

Serafall moistens her lips with her tongue, and she winked towards the young boy.

"Ma-tan, I've been thinking about how you can become stronger too. And, I asked that we take some Strays for our team~ Well, Ma-tans team I suppose…no, our team! Yes, I like that it is our team Ma-tan! Now, let's gear up, and round up the gang~!"

"Gang?"

Makoto didn't understand, but Serafall was smiling brightly.

* * *

"Hey you! Get back here!"

Makoto, with his sword Sacred Gear out, the bird made of ice that was, chased after someone down a large corridor, within an abandoned building. The person in question was a stray Devil himself, someone that had been doing bad deeds, and it was someone that Makoto had to chance down for his Master.

He went down into another corridor where he shut the door.

"Now's my chance!"

Announcing that out happily, Makoto opened the door, only for a deathly pale person to come shooting out of the door, and towards his body.

"Don't think so boy!"

He was suddenly shocked, and swung his sword. However, the man himself, just jumped over his head, placing a hand on his head like he was a stepping stone, flipping over the boys head.

"Hey! Don't escape me!"

Makoto swung his sword, and released ice bullets. Though they weren't as strong as if the bird released it, itself, they were strong enough to smash against someone and hurt them, something that Makoto had learned how to do recently.

"I don't think so!"

Suddenly, from his hand, was released a ball of demonic power. Makoto didn't even flinch as he tapped into the Knight's speed, and dodged out of the way, and stabbed the demonic power, freezing the power just before it could touch him.

"Now, hold still, or my Master will have to get heavy handed with you."

Though he warned the Stray with his strength, the Devil didn't even seem to care, and curiously looked at Makoto's outfit.

"What's with the outfit?"

The stray seemed to be genuinely intrigued, but Makoto wasn't so honest about it, since his face turned ruby red, and his eyes flickered, his blush deepening by the second, his eyes glossing over with hazy emotions.

"T-That's none of your concern, baka! D-Don't talk about this outfit!"

Makoto felt embarrassed about going around in a magical boys outfit. He felt really embarrassed about what was going on with the outfit, it was horrendous, that's what he thought anyway. It was just so bad in his eyes, that he was sure that he was going to die on the spot.

"Well, I think it is absolutely fabulous~"

"Don't use a sing song voice like that jackass!"

He then just shot off some bullets of demonic power at Makoto, not even making a time to respond to him.

Without flinching, Makoto went forward, and sliced through each of the attacks that came for him, freezing them which was the main ability of the power of his Sacred Gear. He even was able to freeze power, which was good for him too.

By the time that the man had frozen the attacks, Makoto looked on to see that he was running down the corridor again.

"Hey! Don't run away from me!"

Makoto rushed down the corridor once again, and saw that he rounded the corner.

Gritting his teeth, Makoto picked up the pace a little bit and ran as fast as he could.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Then he heard a scream…

He knew it was Asia's scream since he knew her voice now. Since it was Asia, he wasn't going to just leave her alone, and immediately picked up the pace down the corridor, wanting to make sure that Asia wasn't in any danger.

"Asia-chan! I'm coming!"

Rather than leave anything to chance, he rushed forward, towards them.

At the same time, Asia, Elmen, and Kalawarner were confronted with the Devil.

"Ooh damn it! Well, get lost all of you!"

The man put out his hand, and shot off a demonic blast of energy. However, Kalawarner made a spear of pure light, and threw it at the enemy's attack, causing them to explode, and make a smoke cloud.

"Ooh well done thunder knockers."

"I at least have knockers unlike you, you cheeky bitch!"

"Don't call me a cheeky bitch! And don't comment on my breasts housemaid!"

"Whatever you say Lolicon bait."

Elmen gritted her teeth, and bared her fangs.

"I have half a mind to bite you."

"Oh, you have half a mind? I'm shocked."

"Screw you!"

"You would Loli-sama!"

Elmen and Kalawarner had a little back and forth as Asia looked troubled from the sideline's, she just didn't know what she should say, or do right now, it just seemed to be a difficult thing indeed to understand.

"E-Erm…m-maybe we shouldn't fight one another or something? W-We do have to a-apprehend the bad man over there…"

Asia tried to get into the fight, but they just glared at her, as the man was getting away Scott's free.

Makoto came rushing around the corner, and saw the pair of them arguing with one another, and saw that Asia was safe. He felt relieved, but saw that the enemy was getting away, running down the corridor, by now he was skipping.

"Makoto-san is safe, I was worried."

Asia placed a hand to her chest, and allowed a cute smile to appear on her chest.

Makoto offered her a tender smile, then turned towards Kalawarner and Elmenhilde who still bickered with one another.

"Oi! Elmen-chan! Kalawarner-san! We've got an enemy to deal with!"

Kalawarner, and Elmen ground their teeth, but accepted what was happening, stopping their argument and turned towards the enemy that was at hand.

"Fine, we'll settle this later. Anything to please my Master-kun~"

"That's all you'll ever be, a slave~"

Kalawarner glared with disdain towards Elmenhilde who smirked dangerously.

"I'd rather be his servant, than ever associate with a bitch like you."

"Tch, watch it or something bad will happen to you. And I will make sure that you cry like the little bitch that you are, understand me girl?"

Elmen didn't like that and had to say that, but Kalawarner winked, and made a sword of light.

"Master, I'm ready when you are~ Because, unlike Elmen-chan, I actually will be able to help, I've been training my best to be strong for my Master-kun, especially because it is my Master-kun that does want me to be the best that I can be, you know what I mean Master-kun?"

Kalawarner's state of dress, and how cheery she sounded, even with her long eyelashes flickering, made Makoto feel weird inside of his chest.

"R-Right, let's go!"

Nodding together, Kalawarner extended her wings, and threw her light sword towards the man, imbuing it with her Sacred Gear power as Makoto rushed forward at the same time with his sword gathering ice at the tip of the blade.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah! This is getting ridiculous! I'm being chased down by magical girls!"

"I'm here too!"

Makoto demanded respect this time, but again, the Stray snarled and smirked at the same time.

"Again, I state that I am in the land of magical girls. Not a magical boy among you."

"Screw you! I'll kill you! I'll freeze you to death!"

As Makoto said that, the sword appeared before the man. As he raised a barrier to block it, touching one another caused an explosion, shattering the barrier itself, and blew him backwards, knocking him down onto the ground.

"Master, time to go~"

Her voice was like a chirping bird, and like she was going to hug someone tightly, and that someone was Makoto himself. He just smiled at her, as he ran forward together with the flying Kalawarner who flew low due to what was happening around him.

"Bird form!"

Responding to his voice, the sword turned into a bird that appeared on his shoulder, though it seemed less like a bird as time went on. Knowing what Makoto wanted, the bird opened up its mouth, and released a cold gust of air.

"Aah! Me too!" Elmen appeared beside Makoto, and despite panting, she put her hand forward, and released a gust of mist. "Try the blizzard!"

Since the month of being together, they had practiced a little bit with their powers, and by using Elmenhilde's Vampire mist, with his ice powers, mixing them together could create a localized blast of cold wind, akin to that of a blizzard but in a tornado type form.

"S-Shit!"

Because he wasn't expecting it, the man attempted to raise a barrier, but suddenly, the barrier froze underneath the blizzard, crashing through it, and hit the man dead centre in his torso, blowing him away with the powerful gust, smashing through the door behind him, and only a fire escape type stairway, hitting the metal handrail, and pain ripped through his body.

Nodding at one another, Makoto and the gang rushed forward, though Kalawarner glared at Elmen who had a sense of superiority over the young woman for her closeness to Makoto himself, which she didn't share yet.

The man, despite his pain, stood up groggily, as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, the metal clanging ringing out in his ear.

Turning…he felt faint.

He saw who it was, and he was simply terrified of the results…

It was Serafall.

In her hand, she held her magical staff. And it was radiating power, the same as Serafall actually. It looked like she was going to murder anything that would attempt to hurt her peerage members that were there, and her friends too.

"Hey naughty Devil-chan! We're here to come to beat you down and arrest your body because you're a crime against nature or something~! So, does that mean it is going to be adorable that we're meeting like this? But wow, it seems like your body is looking a little cold with one another. Could my adorable Queen actually have blasted you away with his super duper icy powers~?"

The man looked afraid as he took to his feet, Millicas coming up the stairs too, but the man didn't see that at all, and just kept his fearing eyes on the girl that looked like she was just a normal happy go lucky girl, not realizing that she was the strongest female Devil in the Underworld.

"Y-You fucking bitch! Leave me alone!"

The man thrusted his hands forward, and made magic circles appear around him. Demonic power was about to gather, when Serafall waved her fingers at him, and spun around, demonic power gathering at the tip of her staff.

"Naaaaaah~ I can't have you doing something like that~ And calling me a bitch isn't that nice at all~ Please keep the swears down to a minimal, please~ I haven't sworn at you, and we have adorable people around~ Can't have them stained by you~"

Of course he wasn't a match for Serafall, as her demonic power left her staff, and easily broke apart the giant orb that he made. Hers looked small, but was larger in comparison to the mans demonic power, allowing it to be destroyed easily.

The mans eyes looked like he was falling into despair, his body shaking around immensely as Makoto arrived with Kalawarner, Elmen and Asia dragging on behind them further down the corridor.

"F-Fuck this shit! Leave me alone you piece of trashy Devil-scum! I fucking hate you all!"

The man, rather than face Serafall, rushed forwards the left hand side. He didn't want to fight Serafall, it was practically suicide at this point to try and fight a Maou-sama. No one, would ever try and do something like that.

"Millicas-chan~ Blow the naughtiness away~"

Serafall commanded, and though Serafall wasn't Millicas' Master, Makoto watched as Millicas rushed forward with the POD in her hand. The man raised a barrier, but the girl thrusted her hand forward, and shot forward a large wave of POD towards the enemy.

"S-Shit! Leave me alone you bitch!"

Each barrier that was raised, was blown away by Millicas herself, and then she released an extra strong POD blast, knocking him down to the ground, exhausted from everything that was going on, Serafall swaying around happily.

"Ma-tan~ Kalawarner-chan~ Make swords to keep at the base of his neck so he doesn't try anything~"

"Yes, Serafall-sama. Since you're Master's, Master. I shall aid you in this endeavour."

"Y-Yes Sera-tan! Leave it to me!"

Responding strongly, Kalawarner made a light sword, pointing it towards the enemy's neck, and the boy of black and gold made his bird turn into an ice sword, keeping it at the base of the man's neck, on the other side, so he couldn't move.

Seeing that the others were coming, Serafall clapped her hands together.

"Well done everyone! You're all adorable people! Well done!"

Giving off a cheesy grin, Makoto held a timid smile, as did Kalawarner. Millicas looked on with a slight strained smile too, as if she was going to reject the world that was around her.

At that moment, Asia came rushing up, with Elmen, and both looked tired.

"E-Everyone…"

Asia's cute voice came through as Elmen just gave a thumbs up.

Kalawarner held a dirty smile on her face, at the look of a tired out Elmenhilde.

"What are you looking at me for?"

Elmen didn't like the look Kalawarner had, but the girl just whistled out like she didn't care at all.

"Well, naughty Devil-chan! I think that it is time to take punishment to a new level here~"

Serafall bounced over towards the enemy, and pointed her staff at him.

He would move, but Makoto's, and Kalawarner's blades made him feel like he was going to be sliced, and diced by ice and light, and neither were things that he wanted to happen to him, so he just looked up sorrowful towards the enemy.

"So, gonna continue fighting, or are you going to be a good boy, and go to the Underworld without complaint. A certain person would like a word with you, and I just have to be good, and give you a chance to fight~ Wanna have a fight~?"

"No…I give up, I don't want to fight anymore…y-you're okay, I don't want to fight anymore…Serafall-sama is too good for me…I resign, I give up…I don't want to have a fight anymore, please don't attack me…"

"Good boy! That's a good boy! Love ya for not making this difficult! Now, my adorable boy, I think that it is time for you to be tied up! Millicas-chan, you can do something like that for me, can't you sweetheart?"

"Erm…y-yes, sure. I can do that."

Putting her hand upwards, Millicas made a rope of demonic power. It twirled in the air, and she shot it forward, tying it around the mans wrists, and his body too, capturing him from even moving away, the man just looking defeated, even with Serafall just looking on with a tearful expression.

"Then, time to go to the Underworld~"

Waving her magical wand, Serafall prepared and then sent the man to the Underworld.

Once he was gone, Serafall winked at all of them present.

"Well done everyone! Wow, we all did something amazing together this time! You're all great people! My Ma-tan, and Asia-chan did well too! Kalawarner-chan and Elmen-chan were pretty good, and Millicas-chan did a good job as well! Well done to all of you wonderful people! I am very pleased with the results! Take that Rias-chan! We're the better group mwhahahahahahaha!"

Serafall had fire in her eyes, and her wand radiated power, as Makoto looked at the ground, thinking about what happened during the day with Koneko, and what he saw with her, not really registering what had happened.

"Great, that's wonderful, but there's something that I need to ask about."

Elmen brought up, regaining her breath.

"Yes~?"

Serafall seemed keen to answer, so Elmen took a breath, and looked down at her embarrassing outfit.

"W-Why do we have to wear these magical girls outfits!? Or in Makoto-kun's case, magical boys outfit!?"

Looking at their outfits, they truly did look like magical girls, and boy in Makoto's case.

Elmen had on a yellow version of Serafall's outfit on, besides that she had fangs painted onto her back, signifying that she was a Vampire.

Kalawarner had a black version of the outfit on, but exposed much cleavage that Makoto couldn't look at or he would blush brightly. Like Elmen, she had something painted onto her back outfit, which was a pair of black wings, to signify the Fallen Angel status that she had.

Finally, Millicas had on a cute red version of the outfit on, and Asia had on green colour on to match her eyes, Makoto having the male outfit of it on, which was a blue colour. Because they were all Devils, they had the Devil wings painted onto their backs…and this was all of their battle outfits, apparently.

Since it was against a Maou, they couldn't deny the fact that they had to wear this. Serafall, basically could order them all to wear this, and no one there could mess with Serafall, they simply couldn't do something like that.

"My dear, that's because you are magical people~ Ma-tan, and Asia-chan are my magical Queen and Bishop, and you other guys are my Ma-tans team. So, I have to make sure that you all look extremely cute with one another!"

"O-Oh, but even then, it seems like it isn't that necessary…"

"It is my dear Vampire-chan."

As she said it, Makoto continued thinking about what happened with Koneko, as Millicas was thinking about something deeply too, looking towards Makoto with a blushing face, holding a hand to her face.

Noticing that something was wrong with Makoto, Serafall sweetly walked towards him, and patted him on the head.

"Something wrong my adorable Ma-tan?"

"I was just thinking about…erm, just something to do with Koneko-chan, is all."

"Uuu, I did hear you and Koneko-chan are having a rough patch Ma-tan. Anything that I can do for you?"

"Oh…erm, no, that's okay…I just need to find something out…erm, about her and…t-to see what's going to happen with…her and all that…"

The Maou girl tilts her head to the side, before she ruffles his hair again.

"No worries my Ma-tan! If ya need me, you can definitely ask me anything! But for now, I think that we should go home! It has been a good day, we captured the enemy and we get to go home now~ This is the best thing ever~"

The others smiled at one another, and were glad that they were able to work together in such a way.

* * *

By the end of the day, Makoto laid down on his bed, his hands behind his head, and his shoulders and elbows sticking outwards. Serafall was sat on his hips, and had her hair down, which made her look really cute, yet beautiful at the same time.

Usually, he would say something about her basically straddling his hips, but this time, it just seemed a redundant thing to do, and kept her hips interlocked with his own, and it didn't help that both were wearing quite tight underwear, so pressing against one another was becoming a little of an issue.

Asia was in the bath, currently. Makoto knew Ise was home, and had said that if he tried to go and spy on Asia, then he would freeze him solid, and make sure that he wouldn't be able to see the light of day anymore.

"Ma-tan, you seem to be really sad right now~ Did something happen between you and Koneko-chan?"

"Sera-tan…she won't speak to me anymore…I just saw something…and she was, really…well, she looked frightened, and I am not entirely sure why that was. She won't speak to me now. I've tried a few times, but she basically ignores me, and just doesn't want me to speak with her…w-what's going on with her…? I knew that we weren't the best of friends, but we could always speak casually, but now, it seems like that isn't even possible…"

"Aah, the troubles of young teens. I can't say much about Koneko-chan, though I am sure that Ma-tan will figure out what to do eventually. Though, my adorable Ma-tan. Now that we're alone together like this, and that naughty Yumi-chan is on a contract for Rias-chan, I think that we could have a little fun together~?"

"F-Fun?"

Serafall didn't answer, and leaned down.

Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips against his neck, and kissed him sensually on the neck. Makoto groaned in some pleasure, with Serafall counting that as a victory, and grasped his hand, forcing it down onto the bed.

"Fufu, my Ma-tan moans so cutely~ I love my Ma-tans moanings~"

"Aah…Sera-tan don't…"

Serafall didn't respond, and just attacked his neck with her lips.

Again and again, her lips pressed against his neck, drawing moan after moan from the young boys lips. Serafall's hand interlocked with his hand, smirking as she drew closer up his neck, sticking out her tongue, and running it delicately like an ice cream being licked in summer.

"Does my Ma-tan like that? Seeing my cute Ma-tan being with Yumi-chan surely does make me feel sad, but now I have my Ma-tan all alone. Of course, since he is my Queen, I have to tease my adorable Ma-tan."

A cute little moan escaped Makoto's lips, with Serafall smirking more in victory.

"Aah…S-Sera-tan…w-we can't…"

"Hmmm?" Serafall pulled upwards, unsure. "What's wrong Ma-tan? Don't you want your cute King to play with you? We could even play naughty games together, I find it adorable when Ma-tan moans and groans. It is just so cute~ So, why don't you think that we can't have fun together Ma-tan?"

"Y-You're my King…a-and I am your Queen…y-you're even a Maou-sama…h-how could we even d-do things…?"

It was a worry in his mind.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that Serafall was above him in status, and while he personally didn't care that much. He was worried for her, not wanting Serafall to be branded as something horrible for doing stuff with her Low Class Queen.

"Ma-tan, you don't have to worry about something like that. You're my Queen, of course I'm gonna be ecchi with you~ It wouldn't be right if my Ma-tan didn't get to have fun with me, right? Rias-chan does things with her Pawn, and Sona-chan does things with her…wait, no she doesn't…maybe…eeeh, I dunno. Maybe she does, we'll find out in the future, won't we~?"

Makoto still wasn't sure.

Serafall was the type to just blow it off, and not think it was anything other than just a cute thing to do. He on the other hand didn't want to worry her even more by even trying to do ecchi stuff. He, only wanted to care for her, and make sure that she didn't worry about anything else.

Seeing the insecurities in his eyes, Serafall stopped her teasing for the moment, and got off his hips.

"Ooh Ma-tan, I can tell you're worried. But, you don't have to be, you know? Devils form harems all the time."

"I'm not worried about that! A-And a harem is Onii-chan's dream, not mine!"

Serafall bent her body, and brushed her lips against his cheek, patting his face at the same time.

"Don't worry Ma-tan, you'll come around to the idea eventually. Besides, Devils like my Queen will have the best harem! You've already got Asia-chan, Yumi-chan, Elmen-chan and myself, right? Because it is my Queen, I'm happily able to have fun with my Ma-tan~"

"I-I don't know what to say…"

Genuinely, he didn't know what he should say, he just felt slightly embarrassed that something like that.

Serafall held a conflicted smile, and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower Ma-tan~ See you soon~"

"Isn't Asia-chan in the bath…" Serafall walked out of the door. "…aaaaand, you're gone."

Makoto rolled his eyes, and looked to his desk as Princess came in. She jumped onto the bed, nuzzling his face, and then curled up near his face, still rubbing her head against his own head.

He saw his phone there, and now that he was alone, he thought that this would be the best time to ring Koneko, and see if she'd actually answer the phone this time, as opposed to just ignoring his calls.

Since he had her number saved into his contacts, he picked up the phone, and rang her…

* * *

Inside of Koneko's apartment, in her room, laid the young girl herself. She wasn't in her…whatever form that she was in, but she was playing with a toy that Makoto had gotten her on the day that they went out together.

Many thoughts ran around in her head, and what she was going to do now.

She believed that it was a huge deal to Makoto to find out that she was anything other than a normal, and it made her feel…sad.

She, didn't want Makoto, or anyone beyond the Gremory group to find out that she was, what she was. And she was also thinking about…something else too. Something inside of her that she had personally sealed, she didn't know if she would be able to face Makoto again, knowing her secret, and recalled how shocked he was when finding out that Elmen was a Vampire…now knowing what she was, or at least had an idea, it was scary to think what he thought about her now…

As she was thinking about it, her phone suddenly went off.

Raising her head, she looked, and saw that the phone that was going off, was Makoto himself.

"Mako…kun…"

She picked up her phone, and her finger went towards the accept button without even thinking…

But she stopped.

She then stopped herself, and her finger hovered over the button, she didn't know what to do.

"Mako-kun I...Mako-kun…"

She was contemplating what she was going to say…

She didn't know if she should answer though.

However, before she could decide, the phone stopped ringing, Koneko lowering her eyes, then placed her phone down, returning to her slightly sombre state.

* * *

Makoto just stared at his phone, as it went dead. The phone call went to nothing, and just came to her answering message, and it was as deadpanned as she usually was.

"Hey…Koneko-chan, answer the phone…you know, I wanna talk…and see what's going on…it doesn't matter to me…whatever you are…you're still Koneko-chan to me…"

He left his message, then hung the phone up, and then placed the phone down, sighing heavily.

Looking downwards, he saw Princess looking towards him.

"Aah Princess, there's nothing to worry about~ Koneko-chan is just feeling sad about something. I'll find out what soon enough."

Princess meowed cutely, then jumped onto his crotch, patting it with her paws. Makoto didn't see it, but Princess had an unusually lewd look on her face. Licking her lips, Princess allowed her head to fall against his crotch, snuggling into him sweetly, and adorably too.

Makoto put his hand to the back of her head, stroking gently as she purred softly, and almost sensually too.

However, in the midst of that, a sudden glow filled the room. The colour was red, and shined brightly, it even made Makoto's eyes hurt slightly due to the fact that his room usually was dark and now was fill of this crimson like light.

Makoto batted his eyes as he recognized the magical symbol on the floor.

"Millicas-san…?"

That's what he thought.

That was usually the only one that actually would come to see him like this…

But he was wrong.

When the figure came through, it wasn't the small Loli he was expecting.

Instead, who appeared was a girl that was at least 5ft 8inches, with long wild red hair. She was wearing what appeared to be lingerie that was lacy, and black. Her curves came to Makoto's eyes, his eyes widening at the same time. Her breasts barely weren't able to be concealed by the bra that she was in.

"B-Buchou…?"

Yes, it was Rias who had appeared.

She was there, and her face was red. Her hand, went towards her breast, cupping the large flesh mound as Princess seemed to be getting enraged, her teeth sharpened enough to bite through steel, her eyes looking as if she was going to melt a hole in someone's eyeballs, and her claws ready to cleave through anything, even flesh.

"Ise, make love to me already, take me please. Stick your thing...you get the idea, let's have sex my Pawn."

Makoto looked around, confused.

"Eh…Ise-nii isn't…here…"

Apparently, Rias didn't hear Makoto, as she strolled over to the bed, a lustful gaze in her eyes…

* * *

Meanwhile, right next door to Makoto's room, Ise was sat there, playing a video game, and was wondering something about Rias.

Since she seemed to be slightly depressed lately, he had to wonder what was going on with her, though he wasn't sure either.

"Buchou…what's going on with you…?"

Ise couldn't figure it out just yet.

He wished that he knew, wanting to help her.

But, he didn't know what was wrong with her. She wouldn't tell him, not that he asked directly. However, he was worried on what was going on with Rias herself, her eyes seemed to be depressed, but he didn't know what he was going to do.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red on the ground. And the symbol of the Gremory was shown.

"Huh…? Am I getting summoned?"

That's what Ise thought.

But then he remembered that there wasn't a symbol drawn on the ground. So, if he wasn't being summoned, then what was going on? Could it have been someone? And, if it was someone, who was going to appear? Rias? Akeno? He didn't know at all…

Then the form appeared, and he was mildly shocked.

The person who appeared, was a young girl, a Loli girl that was dressed in a cute night dress that came down to her knees. Her long red hair came to Ise's mind, and for a second, he thought that it was Rias…but, he was wrong.

It was Millicas, and she had a shy look on her face, and an equally shy look to her eyes.

"I've been deciding a lot lately, and I thought that this would be the best chance. I-I don't have a peerage like Onee-sama, so I can't get out of it on my own…s-so, Makoto-san, please don't think badly of me…b-but, please make love to me!"

Ise blinked in confused, then his eyes widened wider than normal.

"E-Eeeeeh! I-I'm not Makoto…"

It seemed like Millicas didn't hear him properly, and strode over to the bed while being very shy…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this is the official beginning of volume two! As you can guess, something obviously is gonna happen with Makoto, while Ise has his own struggles to go through. And now, Kalawarner and Mittelt are back…as somewhat housemaid's, though paid for it! And Kalawarner wastes no time in trying to seduce Makoto, though Princess stopped her with her…fighting moves. But then, Makoto discovered Koneko's secret, and now she isn't talking to him, plus Makoto also has Asia, and the whole 'engagement' to deal with and how they can also work as a fighting team too, even if Elmen and Kalawarner don't get along all that well. Now finally, Rias and Millicas have come for…well, you get the idea. Though, seems like they went into different rooms…**

 **I'm sure most can guess what's going on with Millicas now, and the reason isn't only to do with Makoto having something to do this arc, but also it brings, certain characters together, and also affects something that's gonna happen later down the line of the story as well. So yeah, it's gonna be fun to do. And, the person Millicas is supposed to be engaged too, is different from another story of mine, for plot purposes, among other things.**

 **Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	14. You're engaged to who?

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; They aren't really engaged, Makoto will however propose to her later on, but right now, that was to get out of a situation, and the consequences are, gonna be fun to deal with. Jeanne joining her peerage huh, as the Rook? That's the only piece left by that time. I always see Jeanne as a Knight myself, unless Xenovia becomes the Rook or something. And Rossweisse won't be joining Rias' peerage, I can say that right now, so, minor spoiler I guess.**

 **Hakuorofan7; Against Fallen Angels, it very well could be possible.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; He is indeed, and yeah, he'll show the fruits of that in the future of this arc. Kalawarner's a willing servant in this. Of course the boy is, it's weird for her to ask, so he'd want to know. She is cute, but Koneko is worried that he might not like her anymore, because of the abruptness of the finding out. Princess will reveal herself eventually~ Well, they know Serafall's got a Queen, and they might know something, but the extent to that varies between the people. Yeah, that would be interesting~**

 **gundam 09; Grayfia to the rescue!**

 **Nivek Beldo; He finally gets a chapter where he isn't on the verge of getting killed. Those Fallen Angels surely are, especially Kalawarner, she really is quite forward with him. Akeno...well, it shall soon be shown~ Princess isn't gonna like people that try and step into her territory. Hmmm, we'll have to wait and see what that is~ And yeah, he found out her secret, it is going to be, something for when it happens. It did give her a push, something that helps their relationship goes forward. That's the best friend in love with the main character for you, she really is pushing for it, and he'll have to accept it, at least to save his sanity. They do have some fun banter, don't they? I know, Makoto was basically forced to propose to Asia, though he would do it eventually anyway, and he does have strong feelings for her. And yeah, that was a first glance of Makoto's future team, at least some of them anyway, and they do work great together...when they don't want to kill one another. I'm glad that you liked it~ I thought it would be a fun addition to add in. Eh, dunno yet, probably contract more than familiar, as that way, she could ask for...things. And yeah, she'll certainly have fun with Ddraig and Ise eventually. Maybe in another story yeah~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Princess wont allow anyone but her it seems~ She isn't right now, but it's all about progression and all, and this will benefit both of them in the long run. Asia seems to have shot ahead of most of them, it seems~ Yumi will...well, find out in the chapter~ That really must've hurt her, but Ise's always been like that, even in canon. Cool suggestions.**

 **tyson113; I know it was cruel, but it was necessary for, entertainment, and suspense too. And thanks very much, I'll try my best!**

 **Naroku; In their haste, seems like they overshot it a little bit. Koneko is cute, and she will eventually begin growing closer to Makoto once they have their heart to heart.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; I'd say somewhere between that actually~ Oh they came back for a good reason, and that soon will be shown. They are quite compatible together, aren't they? Eventually, Makoto would propose to Asia, and he will do again, in a more romantic way in the future as well. She will, they'll be having a moment between the two of them. Hehe, we'll wait and see what happens~**

 **Justin D; That's a good thing, a surprise, and some comedy in such a situation. Really? She is a Fallen Angel, and they are known to be quite sexual. Well, they will do when they get private moments together. Yup, this is a way for them to slowly realize feelings, and help each other in their own ways, though Makoto's gonna be the one to help Koneko more right now. We'll find out this chapter what's going on with her~ And yeah, he doesn't have one yet, so there's time for such things~ And yeah it does~ And thank you!**

 **Vizard Issei; Aah, thanks! Glad that you liked it! It was surprising, but soon you'll see why they came back at this time. Don't worry, it will be revealed in this chapter why. Yeah, poor Koneko. But, this also helps her move on as well, and also accept herself, and trust in others, particularly Makoto himself. They surely are, and Asia seems quite keen as well~ And finally, we reach that point...but they got the wrong rooms...well, that shall soon be shown~ Yeah, their reactions are going to be, amusing~ The Bishop you're thinking of is called Mihae. And yeah, it's always, quite interesting huh~?**

 **Yoga Pratama; Riser doesn't have a younger brother, it's someone else for Millicas' fiancee. They surely will be getting along quite well in the future~ Well, I don't think her age has ever been revealed before. I'd guess around 19-21 or something like that.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah, thank you very much! Princess is quite the fighter it seems. They don't need anyone else, other than Princess to fight for them. Koneko's problem will be more explored in this chapter, at least briefly. He'll be getting married to all of his harem in the future. I can say that.**

 **Cf96; It is going to be quite fun~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much mate! Hehe, I just thought, opportunities and all~ Yeah, it is going to affect things, I can't really say how though right now.**

 **Skull Flame; I suppose so. A week in between and with everything going on in daily life, remembering every single detail would be difficult for anyone. She surely does huh. They are indeed, it is going to be fun. Now, thinking about it, they are quite alike, aren't they? Well, it is also fun too~ Asia's getting training, and takes it quite seriously~ It is always fun to do, and yup, that's how it is now, huh~ I just thought it would be fun to add that in yeah~ Accident is right, but this is also gonna help them progress their relationship as well, can't wait for that to happen. I know, Serafall indeed loves loving her sister. They are indeed, and I thought adding that would be quite fun~ He's not, and her fiancee is revealed this chapter, for the future of the fic as well for some of the reasons why it is that person. And thanks!**

 **DocSlendy; It sucks when the internet does that huh. And yeah, Millicas no!**

 **Guest; That sounds like a great idea! Thanks for the suggestions! It sounds great to me!**

 **Makoto; Yeah, that all sounds great, thanks for the suggestions~ And cool~**

 **Kurokochi; No doubt~**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thank you very much! Yeah, they've surely had to come across some adversity, haven't they? Even some in this chapter too. He saw Kalawarner's, body, and also saw Princess kicking some ass too, that's a double win, or a double loss, depends on how someone would take such things. Hmmm, who is watching young Makoto indeed, who is that? But yeah, they are going to be going through a patch in their lives, and it is gonna be something of a difficult thing. She's moved in, and made quite the impression as well! One day they will do as well. it is always a good thing to add something like that. Shows how they can work together~ Their tension is rising, showing tension, though Makoto is more hesitant because of her status as a Maou, rightfully so as well I'd say. He has Princess to get him through, save him sometimes as well. I thought it would be a little fun to add something like that~ And thanks!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Aah, thanks! I did consider him, but I couldn't for story purposes, as you'll see down the line. That's a cool pairing name actually. Irina? Yandere? Eh...I suppose she could be pushed too it. Yeah, maybe~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **You're engaged to who!?**

"W-What did you say Buchou…?"

Makoto was shocked what Rias had said…

She wanted to make love…with Ise.

While that was confusing, it didn't make anything less real. Rias was stood there, in full lingerie, and it…while she was confusing him, it almost kind of turned him on too. But, he wouldn't admit that casually, and just stared with a confused expression on his face.

Rias however didn't see the panic on Makoto's face…in fact, she wasn't even looking. Possibly, because she was shy, she didn't want to reveal anything that she couldn't reveal. Also, she seemed to have a very shy expression on her face.

"Ise, hurry and take your clothes off, I won't be able to handle much more of this. I am already at my limit, please take me already. Which way do you want to take me? Front? Back? I don't mind if it is my Ise after all~ So, take me as you are, but please leave some evidence inside for the Gremory's to know what has happened, and that stupid Riser too…I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but this is how it is now, I have to do something…please don't hurt me so much though, I'm trusting in you and your body Ise…"

Makoto was scared by now.

It was a similar situation to Kiyome all over again, and he couldn't take it anymore, and as for Princess…she certainly wasn't going to take it anymore, her eyes were already blazing with hells flames.

Though she didn't look at him. She couldn't even face him, because of all of the wild emotions that were running around within her heart. Because of the feelings she felt, and how shy she was, then she wouldn't be able to do something like that.

"B-Buchou, please calm down! You don't want to do this! At least with me! I don't feel that way about you! I, would honestly prefer Millicas-san…sorry about that Buchou, but that's how it is!"

Makoto yelled, but Rias paid no heed, and pushed Makoto on the bed, apparently not seeing that it was indeed the young Shota boy.

"Ise, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Just take my virginity please. I have things that I need to do, and you are going to have to do it with me. T-Though, it is my first time, I am also nervous, so don't put pressure on me…p-please just allow me to do it faster than normal or something…"

While admittingly, Rias did look cute when saying that, Makoto knew that there was a certain boundary that wouldn't ever be able to be crossed, he couldn't cross it due to knowing how Ise felt about Rias. He didn't exactly know why he felt like this for her, but he knew of his like for the red head all the same, and wouldn't ever try anything with Rias, it would've been wrong.

"I'm not Ise you moron! Please just stop this right now before it goes any further! This isn't right! We cannot do anything! Ise-nii would also be upset if we did something, and I don't wanna do anything with you! Sorry, but that's how it is! Now, just stop this crap already!"

Makoto argued as he went to stand up, Rias just pushed him back down with her Devils strength being quite surprising to Makoto right now. He was actually worried on what was going to happen right now.

Rias just giggles as Princess looks ready to murder, her claws showing and sticking into the bed, penetrating it strongly.

"Ooh Ise, don't be so nervous now, it is going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you…s-so, take care of my body too, okay? I, want to have some fun with you, Ise. A-And you're always staring at my breasts like a lecher…would…s-so, why don't you do something with me now? S-So, there will be evidence…"

Shyly, Rias went around to her back, towards her bra, and unhooked the bra itself, showing her breasts jiggling just as the bra dropped to the ground.

Makoto gasped at seeing her large breasts. Unintentionally, he took in the shape of her breasts, the size, the pinkness of the areola and how the nipple stuck out. Even the elastic of the breast came to Makoto's unwilling eyes as Rias even showed how they did what they did with what she was doing.

"Ooh Maou! Leave me alone you weirdo! I don't want any evidence from me inside you…t-that's because…eeek! Sorry! Gotta go right now! I won't have you torture me like this you incredible perverted creature!"

Makoto attempted to escape, but Rias grasped his hand…and felt odd.

"Ise, has your hand shrunk…?"

Because maybe she had held his hand before, it was strange for her that he had a different sized hand.

"Aaaha! Buchou! Please let me go! Ise-nii isn't even here right now!"

Makoto was going to pull away, but Rias seemed to have something akin to, monsters strength. He couldn't describe it, but she seemed to be getting stronger, and his hand was hurting right now because of the fact that she was squeezing it tightly.

"Ise, don't be a prude. I need you to step up and be a man. I need you to release the pent up thoughts, and feelings inside of your perverted body, into my own body, and have our juices mix together."

Rias really seemed to be in denial right now, and wasn't even looking at him.

Makoto felt a vein popping in his head, he truly didn't like this right now, he wasn't a happy person right now.

"Ise-nii is next door you idiot! Please just listen to me! I am not now, or will I ever be, Ise-nii! He is the owner of the Boosted Gear! I own my own icy Sacred Gear! You see, I am nothing like how you're thinking of right now! I'm not Hyoudou Isseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!"

Rias paused…

She looked towards Makoto, and her eyes fully went over his semi nude form this time…

She was shocked, and felt her eyes blazing. Her eyes even began leaking some tears, and then she lowered her head. Some tears slipped out of her eyes, and landed on the ground as she felt her life slowly slipping away from her.

"Ooh waaaaaaah! P-Please don't do anything weird with me!"

Makoto glared at her, and pushed her away.

"M-Me do anything weird with you!? You're the one who came in here, and tried to do things with me!"

His argument didn't seem to be that valid in his eyes.

Rias didn't like this, in fact she let out a blood curdling "Iyaaaaaa!" as she grabbed her bra, and covered her breasts with her arms, squishing them together, which somehow even made it all the more erotic.

"O-Oh shit! Y-You're Serafall-sama's Queen! Please don't do anything with me! I'm sorry! I never wanted to do anything like that with you and I am scared! Please don't allow her to hurt me! Ise, please come and save me!"

Rias put her hands together though kept her breasts together as best as she could, and cried wildly into the night.

Her wails made even Makoto feel uncomfortable, scratching his cheek as he was troubled on how to respond.

Princess on the other hand…

She couldn't stand it now.

Seeing how Rias was, and how she came onto Makoto…Princess didn't stand it.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Eughaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Princess pounced on the frightened and crying Rias, and stabbed her in the head with her claws.

Rias screamed "Aaaaaaaaaaaargggggggggggggggh!" as Princess retracted her claws from her skull, and scratched her face.

"IT PIERCED MY BRIAN...I MEAN BRAIN!"

Makoto was left wondering why she said Brian instead of Brain.

Rias screamed out louder, her eyes balling as Princess jumped to the top of her head, and then kicked downwards, Rias feeling like her eyes were popping out of her head.

"Nyaaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rias blubbered as Princess jumped backwards and was slowly descending to the ground in front of Rias' face. However, just before she went past the girls face, Princess spun around, and clocked Rias across the face with her back paw, knocking her down onto the ground, making her head collide with the ground, with a thudding sound, Rias shedding tears.

Makoto was left in awe at what she did.

"Princess…"

Makoto didn't know what else to say.

He knew that there was something very wrong with this cat.

But he didn't know just what the heck was wrong with this cat. But it seemed like she could handle anything that came her way, she seemed to be kicking butt as easily as the rest of the people that were around.

Princess looked towards Makoto, and nodded her head slyly.

"Nyaaaaa~ Nyaaaaa~ Nyaaaaa~"

In Makoto's mind, it sounded like "Just took out the trash!" or something like that, but he had no real way to discern what she actually just said.

Rias, on the ground, cried her eyes out, as she stood up.

"Y-Your mental pussy is deranged! That cat seriously isn't normal! W-What have you been teaching that insane little bitch!?" Princess glares at Rias, who jumps back, and hits the wall. "Waaah! Please don't do anything to me Princess! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad anymore! Please don't hurt me anymore! Waaah! Ise!"

Rias turned towards the door, and rushed it. Flying by Princess, Rias saw the menacing look that held within her eyes, which only made Rias sob even more than before, it just made Rias feel really depressed right now.

Once she was out the door, Makoto tipped his head to the side curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Millicas looked towards Ise shyly, though didn't face him directly, blushing as she spoke towards Ise, who had a small blush on his cheeks, not wanting Millicas to do anything.

"E-Erm, Makoto-san…I-I'm sorry that it has come to this…"

"Eh…Ma-Makoto isn't here…"

Ise wasn't sure why Millicas kept saying Makoto's name, when they didn't look alike at all.

"Makoto-san! This is already embarrassing, please don't make it anymore embarrassing…I-I don't know much about… 'it' but, I know enough to know what goes were…s-so, please s-show me your…er-erm, thing…a-and we can get started…"

"Hey! Stop this crap! Makoto's next door!"

This time, Ise knew that he didn't want to do anything with her.

If not for the fact that she kept saying Makoto, Millicas just wasn't his type. While he loved women's breasts, he wasn't into Loli girls, and Millicas was that in everyway possible. She had a small body, and small oppai too. Actually, he'd prefer Rias over Millicas, but he couldn't just come out and say something like that.

Millicas, due to her shyness, was blocking out most of what he said, and only heard for her to stop, and had a pout on her face.

"B-But Makoto-san…I-I only want t-to do things like this with you…b-because, Makoto-san has been so kind to me…a-and, always has nice words for me…e-even you said it y-yourself, that I should only d-do this fo-for love…a-and I don't know if I l-love you or not…b-but, I quite like Makoto-san…a-and I was hoping t-that maybe Makoto-san has some p-perverseness a-as Ise-senpai too, s-so he'd w-want to do things with me…"

Somehow, Ise felt like he was getting punched in the stomach this time.

"Hey! That's a rude thing to say-" Before he could finish, Millicas removed a part of her night dress, and showed some of her bust towards Ise. "Hell yeah!" His pervy mind took over for a brief moment, before he was kicked back into reality, and was left staring as Millicas moved forward. "I-I mean! Hell no! D-Don't come closer!"

Millicas became confused as Ise lunged forward, pushing Millicas back.

In that brief moment, Millicas caught Ise's face, and became extremely embarrassed.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She let out a cry cute with teary eyes, covering herself up. "N-No way! I made a mistake, and teleported to the wrong room?! H-How did something like that happen!? W-What's going on?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine…Makoto's next door…lucky bastard…even with a Loli, he's gonna lose it…"

Pouting like a child that had a toy taken away, Ise kept muttering curse words towards Makoto's room, and had a death glare in his eyes. Seeing that, Millicas put on cold eyes herself, pointing towards him directly

"Y-You could've told me that you weren't Makoto-san!"

"Aah, you could've teleported to the right room! Not mine!"

Millicas couldn't really argue about that, and had to believe Ise was right. So, rather than argue, she left the room, leaving Ise in a confused state.

Once getting outside, Millicas walks towards Makoto's room, as Rias sobs towards Ise's, coming from Makoto's room.

"Onee-sama…" Millicas was surprised. "Y-You were in Makoto-sans room?"

Rias cried a little more, as she looked towards Millicas, not wanting to show such a state towards her.

"Millicas…y-you were in Ise's room? What's going on? I thought that…well, truthfully, I don't know what to think…y-you seem to be quite the naughty girl right now, don't you? Y-You didn't do anything with Ise, right?"

"No! I wouldn't do anything with Ise-senpai! I only want to do things like that with Makoto-san! I wouldn't do something like that with Ise-senpai! I want to have fun with Makoto-san b-before anything else happens! S-So, I have to go!"

Millicas bypassed Rias, and ran into the room of Makoto's, leaving Rias behind who immediately went into Ise's room, saying "Let's do it~!" to the ever more confused Ise, but his eyes widened when seeing her breasts dangling out, forgetting all about Millicas.

* * *

Inside of Makoto's room, Makoto was once again left in the realm of confusion and apprehension as Millicas looked towards him, making sure that it was Makoto this time, and when seeing that it was, Millicas smiled gently.

"M-Makoto-san…"

"Ooh Maou-sama, what's going to happen now…?"

Having already dealt with Rias, and her insanity, he wasn't sure what to make of Millicas this time.

"Makoto-san, I've been thinking about it for a while now…a-and, this is what I have to do now…y-yes, because it is Millicas-san, I know that I can do it…I will do it for Makoto-san, and make him feel good from his body…"

"M-Millicas-san…"

He felt the air in his lungs leave with Millicas slowly moving towards the bed. Since he was stood up, he didn't know what to do. However, when she crossed the distance, Millicas places a hand on Makoto's chest, and ran a cooling finger down his body.

"T-This is a good chest, Makoto-san."

"Ah well…t-thanks…b-but, what's going on…? W-Why are you doing this now?"

Millicas looks towards him with such an innocent look to her eyes that Makoto was sure that his breath was going to leave his body, he couldn't ever recall anything that would make him feel this level of cuteness.

"Makoto-san…I love you."

The sudden 'confession' felt forced.

It was so forced that even Millicas looked like she didn't believe it. Whether she really did have these emotions or not, she didn't know. But, all she did know was the fact that Millicas looked very desperate, and he couldn't stand that about her.

Makoto was never going to fall for such things.

How she sounded, and the way she averted her eyes, Makoto instantly knew that she was lying to herself, and to him too.

"Stop it…"

Millicas didn't stop, pushing Makoto towards the bed, and like Rias, she seemed to have strength that he wasn't aware of, his butt hitting the bed which Princess didn't like, Millicas crawling onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Makoto-san, please don't worry…I love you, after all. I, want to make you feel good…t-though, I don't have a body like Onee-sama, or Yumi-senpai or even Serafall-sama, I t-think t-that we c-could do something fun…"

She was trembling.

He noticed the instant that she sat on his lap.

Even with her arms around his neck, he felt her shivering, shaking. Makoto couldn't help but feel sad for her right now, clearly whatever was happening, deeply affected her, and he didn't like that in the slightest.

"I said, stop it Millicas-san."

He ordered her, but she didn't stop, raising her hand to her nightdress, fully intending to pull it up.

But, just as she was going to do that, Makoto placed a hand on her own hand, pulling it away from her nightdress, placing it down beside her, confusing the redheaded girl.

"Why…? A-Aren't I…y-your type…? I-I thought that we could…d-do things to-together though…"

"Look, no offense, but I don't like it when people come onto me, and aren't actually into it." Millicas stayed silent, but her trembling became even more so than before. "Millicas-san, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're not like this…you, don't do things like this. It, just isn't you to do something like this…"

Millicas wanted to reject that notion, and made a cute expression on her face, leaning towards Makoto's face.

"Please…d-don't d-deny me now…Makoto-san…k-kiss me…a-and m-make love t-to me…please…"

Just as her lips were about to touch his own, he pulled away, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything with you like this."

"W-Why Makoto-san…? Please…Please don't…"

Makoto saw that she was developing teary eyes.

It really made him feel bad to see her crying like this.

So, he placed a hand to her face, brushing under her eyes, and wiped away the tears.

"Millicas-san, please don't think that I'm rejecting you. Because, in many ways, you're quite my type. But, you're kidding yourself. Whatever is happening to you, it doesn't mean that you should give yourself up like this, to me."

"B-But, I don't know what to do…"

"This isn't the answer." Makoto countered as she sobbed. "Whatever is happening, this isn't the answer. You're too good, cute, and pure for something like this. I don't know what's going on, but it seems pretty extreme. But saying you love me…I don't want to hear a lie. You, don't love me. You might like me, but I know for sure that you don't love me."

"I-I'm not lying…"

Millicas didn't sound convincing at all, Makoto took in a breath, placing his face right next to her own, and then hugged her, resting his head against her shoulder. The shock of the hug suddenly made Millicas tear up even more, and eventually, she shed tears as she collapsed onto Makoto's shoulder, hugging him back.

"Shhh now, it's alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Soothingly, he rubbed his hand up, and down her back, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear.

"Makoto-san…I-I don't know w-what to do…I'm n-not like Onee-sama…I-I don't have an-anything t-to help me…I-I don't have a pe-peerage, I don't h-have anything Makoto-san…I'm s-so scared…I d-don't want to…"

Though he wasn't sure what she was exactly saying, due to her sobbing, he could tell that whatever it was, must be dire for her to do something like this with him.

"You're silly, why would you need a peerage? What's going on?"

"I-I…Makoto-san…I…d-don't know h-how to handle s-something like this…b-being wh-who I am, everyone h-has these expectations…b-but, I don't kn-know how to l-live up to this…I don't know w-what I can do…"

"Have you ever thought of just, asking for help?"

Millicas stiffened, and lifted her head off his shoulder, looking into his inviting eyes.

"Makoto-san…I don't know w-what you mean…"

BONK!

"Baka." Millicas had teary eyes as Makoto bonked her on the head gently. "You're silly, you've got me, haven't you?"

"Y-You?"

Makoto chuckled gently, wiping a stray tear falling out of her eye.

"That's right, you've got me now Millicas-san. You don't have to worry, I am here for you now."

Millicas was still confused, she just didn't understand why Makoto would do anything for her, when it seemed like she was just, some classmate to him. sure, they talked from time to time, but it wasn't like they were friends…right? Millicas wasn't entirely sure, and wished for some answers from Makoto himself.

"B-But why…? W-Why would you be here for me, even though you're not my peerage member, or even someone that is apart of Onee-sama's peerage, so why would you do anything for me like that? You don't even know what's going on with me…"

She just didn't understand why he would go to any lengths for her.

It just didn't make sense either. At least to her, it just didn't make sense.

"It doesn't matter." He breathed out, putting a sensational hand on her cheek, and coolly brushed her face. "Because it's you, who has done so much for me, I want to repay you for all your kindness."

"I haven't done much for you…"

"You have." He cut her off, giving her a pet on the head, and then ran his fingers through her long red hair. "You have done much for me. You saved me from Mittelt-san, you healed me when I was injured, you stood up for me against Sona-kaichou, you came for me when I was captured by Fallen Angels, you even were worried when I was captured by the hentai tentacle monster that almost melted my body and such off." Millicas giggled while hiccupping because she was still sobbing. "Millicas-san, you only need to ask me once. It is the least I can do for you, after everything that you've done for me. I don't mind, anything that is happening. If something is hurting you, I'll make it go away. I'll freeze it until it blows away into the dust, I'll decapitate it and then squash the body with my ice bird thingy, and I'll make it disappear forever, and ever. All you have to do is…ask for my help. That's it. If you just ask, I'll do everything within my power to make your life much better than it is now."

By now, Millicas was in a flood of tears, she couldn't stop her own crying.

But she was crying for a good reason this time. She was crying because of Makoto, and his kindness.

Even though he didn't have to get involved, and could just push her away, he isn't doing that. He wants to help her, to save her, and to keep her safe.

"Makoto-san…"

Gathering her courage, and sadness, Makoto stroked her face while smiling gently.

"What is it?"

Fully knowing good and well what 'it' was, he curiously stared at her, Millicas tearing up even more.

"Please…help me…I'm scared…"

"Okay." As if a big weight was lifted off her shoulders, she collapsed onto his chest, and sobbed openly. "I'll do everything I can to make you feel better. Whatever is happening, I'll make sure that it disappears, okay? I'll definitely make it go away, and you won't have to cry anymore. That's the last thing you'll ever have to do now, I'm here for you now."

His sweet tender words almost didn't sound real.

It just seemed so foreign for her to hear such things, no one her own age was ever so kind to her.

"Makoto-san…I really do…Makoto-san, you said that I don't actually…love you…w-when, it is a little different…Makoto-san."

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

Millicas opened her eyes wider than normal, and gently brushed her lips against his cheek, causing Makoto to blush slightly.

"Makoto-san is someone that I really…"

However, she didn't get to finish because a light washed over the room, filling it with a familiar red light.

Millicas lowered her brows, shaking her head sadly.

"It seems like it was going to happen anyway…"

A few seconds later...I was taken back by the beauty that was stood there. There was...a girl...no, this is a woman...and what a woman...

A silver haired woman, with hair braids appeared, and the with the maids outfit, Makoto felt his cheeks turning a little red. She looks around her early 20's, which seemed quite good to her body. The size of her breasts were quite large, and even her thin waist, and sizable butt too, looked very well. Her face is beautiful, her eyes are also beautiful.

Everything about this beauty was amazing, yet Makoto also thought that she looked slightly familiar, and looked at Millicas herself, seeing something of a resemblance.

"Uuu…Makoto-san, don't stare at her…"

Millicas pinched his face while having a shy expression on.

"Owww…I-I wasn't staring…"

He argued, but Millicas still didn't look satisfied at all, continuing to pinch his cheek with the most adorable expression on her face of all time.

"Makoto-san…y-you can stare at me if you want to see a woman…n-not Oka…not her."

Makoto didn't know what to say as a result, and hugged her, pulling her body to his chest. Millicas groaned, smiling as she nuzzled against his chest.

As soon as the woman looked at the situation on the bed, she looked disappointed in Millicas, and for some reason, Makoto as well.

"Are you both trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

"Ok…Grayfia…I, wasn't…Makoto-san and I are just…"

"Were you thinking of giving your purity to this lowly person?"

That an arrow, Makoto felt like he was just stabbed in the heart.

Millicas had a scowl on her face.

"That's not something you can say, Grayfia." Millicas stared darkly. "Excuse me Oka...erm, I mean...Grayfia. Yes Grayfia, you cannot speak to my Makoto-san like that. My Makoto-san is neither a 'lowly person' nor anything else you're thinking about him. He is also...someone that I care about very much, so do not refer to him in such a manner. He is someone that has helped me much, and someone that I care about, so I would appreciate if you don't talk to him in such a manner again."

The way she spoke, made Makoto's heart beat faster.

Just how expressive she was, and how strong she could be, made Makoto see Millicas in a slightly new light. He knew she was capable of it, but seeing it up close was amazing. Her strength of heart, and her mind, and her cute personality made Millicas into someone that he really did care for, and could see her becoming a very strong person in the future, showing sparks of it now, as she…defiantly stayed on his lap.

"Millicas…just what is the nature of your relationship with this boy exactly?"

Grayfia seemed suspicious, but Millicas showed a defiant look on her face, even with the redness on her face being something that couldn't be surpassed so easily.

"M-Makoto-san and I are…w-we are very close with one another, and that's the end of it!"

Grayfia was startled by Millicas' declaration, the young redhead folding her arms very defiantly.

"Even then, to think that you'd give away your purity-"

"GRAYFIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRASH!

"WAAAAH!"

The woman named Grayfia was pushed down to the ground by Serafall jumping into the room, and pounced on Grayfia, knocking her down to the ground, making the maid woman cry out in some pain, as Serafall straddles Grayfia with just a towel around her to keep her moist naked body hidden.

"Grayfia-chan! Are you picking on my Queen!? That's not a good thing you know!? You can't bully my Queen, I won't allow something like that to happen! Grayfia-chan is a cute girl, but Ma-tan is my adorable Queen! If you bully him, I'll bully you, and get you stoned again!"

Makoto and Millicas share a look as Grayfia sighs heavily.

"Oh, don't get me…" Grayfia then picked up on what she said, and looked shocked. "W-Wait, don't tell me that this is the Queen you've chosen after so long…"

Serafall jumped up, and hugged onto Makoto, pushing her soaking wet breasts against his body. Even through the towel, he could feel the perkiness of her nipples, and the sensational feeling of her breasts against his skin.

"That's right, this is my adorable Queen! I wish to have fun with my Queen now~ So, you may leave Grayfia-chan~"

Grayfia was shocked that Makoto was the one that was made Serafall's Queen.

However, since she was his Queen, she couldn't allow anything else to happen without bowing her head.

"How do you do? I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Since we are the same Queen class, I hope that we can get along."

"Same Queen class…?"

Makoto wasn't sure what to think now, Serafall however winked towards him cutely.

"That's right Ma-tan~ This girl is a Queen, a Maou's Queen too. She's Sirzechs-chan's Queen, so I guess you and her are of the same status, and such. Well, she's like a cutie Devil-chan and Ma-tan is sexy Devil-chan, so I don't know where to go from there~ But, it is my Ma-tan that is the cutest after all~"

Makoto was in a mix of what was happening now.

He didn't even know what was going on.

Grayfia straightened her back, facing Makoto, and Millicas with a strong resolve.

"I presume Rias-sama is next door?" Neither of them said anything while Serafall grinded against Makoto's face with her own, causing Grayfia to sweat drop. "Yes, I do sense that there's something next door with Rias-sama."

"That something is my Onii-chan, thank you very much, and Rias-buchou's new Pawn. Maybe you know about the Boosted Gear? My Onii-chan has that, isn't that supposed to be a Longinus or something? I don't know everything about the Devils world, but please treat my Onii-chan with respect too."

"You tell her Ma-tan!"

Serafall eagerly praised her Queen and laid a kiss on his cheek, Makoto's face twisting slightly to a somewhat pleased, but worried at the same time.

Grayfia was concerned for Serafall at this point, telling him to break the rules, but since he was her Queen, Grayfia couldn't really say much at this point, though thoughts were going on inside of her head on what was going on before her.

"Either way, Millicas-sama, please follow me. I'll be also capturing Rias-sama before she can continue on."

Millicas muttered "Okay…" and took to her feet, following Grayfia out of the door.

As she walked, Grayfia felt eyes on her…and not Makoto's or Serafall's either.

She looked towards were she felt the eyes, and then saw it…

She saw that it was in fact Princess who was looking towards her.

Grayfia gave suspicious eyes as Princess showed her claws towards her.

Grayfia seemed surprised when Princess held what appeared to be a smirk.

She couldn't tell fully, but she knew from that, that something was definitely wrong with the cat.

"Grayfia-chan? Why are you staring at the pretty kitty all of a sudden? Seems like something is wrong?"

Grayfia shook her head at Serafall, but still felt uncomfortable with the fact that the cat was staring at her like it was.

Either way, Grayfia walked out of the room together with Millicas.

Serafall turned towards Makoto, and winked adorably.

"Wanna go and see what's going on Ma-tan?"

"Eh…erm, s-sure…"

"Great!" Serafall grabbed Makoto, and rushed towards the door. "Let's go sweetheart!"

"Ehaaaaagh!"

Letting out a cry didn't do much good for him as he was dragged out by Serafall.

By the time that they had caught up to Grayfia and Millicas, they both saw that the door was still closed, and Grayfia was stood there, with her hand right in front of her, in a knocking position, but she didn't knock, she was actually a little worried on what she was hearing.

[Ooh Buchou, your oppai are the best~]

[Alright, calm down boy, and let's hurry before someone comes. You can play with them later on. Fuck me right now.]

[Ooh yeah Buchou!]

Grayfia's eyes widened by a margin, and pushed the door open.

"Rias-sama!"

She sounded cold, yet raspy too.

It made Rias jump out of her skin, and jumped off Ise's body, landing on the ground as Makoto, and the others entered. Upon seeing Rias, the girl quivered her lips, and placed her arm across her breasts, so the others couldn't see her naked breasts.

"Grayfia, seems like I am too late, huh."

Grayfia bowed her head in acknowledgment, and then continued with harsh eyes.

"Rias-sama, what did you hope to achieve by doing something like this?"

Rias took in a deep breath as she began putting on her clothes, answering when she had finished doing something like that.

"It didn't work anyway, so why does it matter?"

Buchou answered, as Millicas just stayed silent.

The maid gave a dubious look, taking glances at both of the Gremory girls. The stare at Millicas lingered a little more than it did at Buchou. It seemed weird for something like that to happen, though. Makoto wondered why she seemed harsher on her, than she was on Rias, just with the eyes alone however.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the Master will become sad after they find out that you both tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this..." She then remembered what Makoto said before about Ise, and stopped herself. "Never mind. But even then, Rias-sama. To think you'd stoop this far."

Rias didn't look pleased right now. In fact, she was mad, and so was Makoto as he heard the crack that Grayfia said against Ise, taking those things quite personally, he didn't like it at all, he wasn't happy right now.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her neither Ise or Makoto haven't seen, Millicas though just clung to Makoto's hand as Serafall swayed around happily.

"All of them. Though, I came for Millicas more than yourself, but still Rias-sama. Doing these kind of activities isn't a good thing."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is Onii-sama's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand." She then turns to Ise, and apologizes. "I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

"Buchou, I…"

Rias shook her head, patting his face gently.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise."

Buchou calls him. She walks towards him and then she…kisses him on the cheek. Without even looking, Makoto knew that Ise was going to go mad about this, inside of him anyway, that's just who Ise was, after all.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives him a farewell and then Grayfia turns to Serafall, who was too busy placing kiss after kiss on her Queen, like a school girl in love.

"Serafall-sama, may I ask that you're also in attendance as well?"

"Awww, what's this about Grayfia-chan? I was gonna spend time with my Ma-tan this evening. You know, he can't sleep without me by his side? Every night, just before he goes to slumber land, he cries out for me to give him ultra special hugs, and then asks me to grope his cute butt. Of course, because I am his King, I would-"

"I-I never ask for these things, Sera-tan!"

Embarrassment couldn't begin to describe what was on the young boys face right now, he was extremely embarrassed about everything that was going on right now, he simply wasn't able to stand much more of this.

"I-In any case, could you also please come? I have many things to discuss with you."

"Baaaaah~! Grayfia-chan is interrupting time with my Queen. Well, whatever I guess. because it is my Ma-tan that has to be left behind, I shall give him tremendous amounts of hugs in the morning's, would that be okay with you Grayfia-chan?"

"I-I don't control what you and your Queen do together."

Grayfia was flustered, even Rias, and Ise were too. Millicas on the other hand seemed to be quite jealous.

"Then good! So, Ma-tan! I'm gonna have to go with Grayfia-chan, it seems like she's a very serious type of girl right now. So, can you sleep without me Ma-tan? Can you sleep without my breasts against your face?"

Ise's jealousy was raised. He didn't know any of this, and kept sending death glares towards Makoto's body, which he didn't like at all.

"A-Ah…ee-erm, s-sure…b-but, shouldn't I go w-with you s-since I'm your Queen…?"

He was heavily stuttering this time, since he was under the hateful eyes of Ise, and the narrowed eyes of Rias, for reasons he didn't understand in the slightest.

"Ooh no my Ma-tan~ Don't worry about something like that. Just know that I am going to take care of your delicate tight little body when I get home, whenever that is, and then I will cuddle you tightly and make you feel good too with my wandering hands my cute Ma-tan. Be back later Ma-tan! See you there!"

Serafall kissed Makoto on the cheek, and then jumped into the circle that Grayfia made.

Millicas looked towards Makoto, and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this Makoto-san, that never was my intention. I only wanted too…"

"I know Millicas-san, I know. It's alright." He rasps his hand on the back of her head, delicately rubbing her scalp. "Remember, you can come to me for help, okay?" Grayfia thoughtfully looked towards the pair of them, as Millicas' face brightened up. "Just remember that, and you'll be okay. Don't worry about anything, my Millicas-san. You're going to be okay. I won't allow anything to make you upset. Just, when you need me, definitely come for me, or I'll be right there for you, okay?"

Millicas nodded her head, then hugged onto Makoto, who did the same back.

Seeing that, Grayfia was baffled, not sure what to think.

Only thing that she could do is watch on as Makoto stroked the back of her head, and said sweet words to her, and Millicas seemed so happy right now, something about that was...sweet, it was touching, it made Grayfia somewhat re-evaluate what Makoto was actually like.

Breaking the hug, Makoto watched as Millicas walked to the magic circle, and waved towards him.

"Thank you, Makoto-san."

He nodded at her, as Grayfia activated the magic circle.

Together, the four of them disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia, leaving Makoto, and Ise awkwardly standing around with one another, not sure on how they were going to proceed. They awkwardly laughed at the other, scratching the backs of their heads, until Makoto decided to just leave the room to allow Ise some good sleep, and for him to recover some of his sanity.

* * *

The next morning, woke up to an empty bed as Serafall hadn't come back, and Yumi must've been busy too.

It was weird, since usually he had Yumi, or Serafall right next to him.

It usually had one of them there, but this morning, he didn't have anyone, so it was kind of weird.

But, he didn't have to deal with Serafall attempting to grope his butt, though he did miss the morning kiss that Yumi would give him, though sometimes that ended up going further than that, though not usually.

Sighing, he got out of bed, got dressed, gave Princess her usual pat on the head, and walked down the stairs.

As he walked down the stairs however, he heard voices, and they only became louder as he went along.

Since they were coming from the kitchen area, he decided to see what was going on, but wished that he hadn't when he saw Asia, and his Mother talking.

"Aah, Asia-chan! Having you as a daughter in law is going to be amazing!"

"Ooh, thank you very much Okaa-sama…"

"Aah, Asia-chan. Remember, you call me Kaa-chan from now on! Since you're marrying my cute son, and then of course there will be the grandchildren, yes?"

"Okaa…erm, I mean, Kaa-chan, that's really embarrassing…b-but, maybe one day Makoto-san and I could have…hehehe, that's a long way away…b-but if Makoto-san was serious about it, then I would do something with Makoto-san too, we could do something together, and have children…"

"Good, good! You've made *sob* a Okaa-san very proud Asia-chan~"

"Ooh, Kaa-chan, please don't cry. I'll definitely be with Makoto-san always~"

…Makoto didn't want to get involved with that.

Rather than deal with that, Makoto turned around-

"Halt!"

Makoto stiffed his body at his Mother's voice.

Confidently, the Mother folded her arms across her bust.

"About face." With teary eyes, Makoto slowly turned around, and saw his Mother pointing to beside Asia. "Sit." With that command, Makoto strode over, sitting beside a blushing Asia, who had…bridal magazines out. "Good Makoto, you'll make a very good husband."

That was…very cringe worthy in Makoto's eyes.

"Kaa-chan…I…"

"Aren't you going to say anything to your bride? Not even a pleasantry or anything of the sort?"

Makoto was sure that this was no longer a game.

It seemed too real to be a game, and too weird for it to be a dream too.

Perhaps, it was a nightmare, and he wasn't aware of it.

"A-Ah, yes. Good morning Asia-chan, did you sleep well?"

Asia bowed her head cutely as she inched closer.

"Y-Yes, I slept very well Makoto-san! D-Did you?"

He felt the eyes of his Mother solely on him, making him feel like his body was going to turn to mushy ice.

"Eeh…sure, it wasn't that bad…after crazy land last night…" Asia made a clueless face, as did Mrs Hyoudou, Makoto waving them off. "Aah! Nothing at all! S-So, Asia-chan, y-you're still not…erm, hung up on…eeh, becoming…eh…" That's when Makoto noticed the large engagement ring on her finger. "Oh…so you were serious after all…"

Mumbling that last part out, Mrs Hyoudou giggles to herself, and stands up.

"Asia-chan, the essentials of pleasing a husband also has to do with your food too! But, of course the husband has to learn how to cook too, though Makoto knows that, so he has that based covered, made sure of that since I placed my eggs in his basket the day Ise became a large perverted child, though never say never. And now, my dear Asia-chan! It's time for you to learn how to cook very well!"

"Ooh yes! I have been meaning to increase my cooking skills! W-Will Kaa-chan help me with that too!?"

Mrs Hyoudou gives a cheesy grin with her eyes shining.

"Yes! Leave it to me! my males all love my cooking! And by the time that I am done with you, you'll be able to cook up a storm, and have everyone drop to your feet with how great your food is! Now, come with me Asia-chan! Let's do this!"

"I-I understand!"

Asia shot off her seat, following after Mrs Hyoudou to…Makoto honestly didn't know what was going to become of this.

At breakfast, Makoto, Ise, Asia, and the parents all sit down together. Princess of course is laying around on the table, swaying her tail excitedly, but also shooting both of the males that weren't Makoto death glares.

Since this was probably the only time that Ise would get with Makoto today, to be somewhat alone, he leaned towards him, and whispered in his ear.

"H-Hey, Makoto, after what happened last night…"

Ise didn't know how to say it, and how awkward it would be to see the girls again, he didn't know what was going to become of it, honestly, he was sure that it wasn't going to be an easy thing to deal with, he knew that for certain.

"Ooh, could we not talk about that Ise-nii?"

Makoto quickly rejected the very idea that they would have to talk about something like that again, it seemed like it shouldn't ever be talked about, it was a very scary scene if he was honest with himself right now.

"But, don't you think…"

"I, don't think that ever needs to be brought up again, right? I mean, it isn't like we have to do something like talk about it. It was a very…w-weird thing with what happened…w-we can't talk about it, because it is a very scary thing to think about."

Makoto's meek voice was drowned out by Asia, and Mrs Hyoudou talking, with Mr Hyoudou doing the same thing too.

"Y-Yeah, so agreed? Never talk about what happened?"

"D-Definitely Ise-nii, no need to talk about it."

Agreeing with one another, they went back to eating their food. Though, Ise had something else to talk about, which concerned both Rias, and Millicas, and while he was more worried for Rias, he knew that Millicas would be taken care of by his younger brother.

"Oh, but one more thing…w-why did Buchou, and Millicas-san…you know?"

Ise didn't know how to say it, knowing that his parents and Asia could have been listening in, though they were trying their best to avoid such things if they could actually do something like that, they didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

"I…don't know. But, Millicas-san seemed to be distraught about it."

Makoto didn't like that she was willing to go to such lengths for something. Whatever it was, must've been really important, and he wasn't sure what it was. But, he was fully intending to find out, whatever it was.

"Buchou was acting weird about it before too. She, seemed different, like she was possessed, or forced or something. It seemed like something was going on, but I don't know what that something is."

"Yeah…I'm gonna go and see her today, hopefully during class, to see what's going on. And also, maybe visit Sona-kaichou to see where Sera-tan is, since she didn't come back last night. Though, she always has something going on with her and such, so I don't worry all that much, honestly. She'll be fine for the moment. I presume you'd be going to Akeno-senpai about it?"

"She'd obviously know about it, right?"

"You'd think that yeah. Best go and see Akeno-senpai about it. And if not her, then Yumi-senpai would be a safe bet too. Though, I'd count on Akeno-senpai since she is her Queen, after all. It seems like the likely solution there."

Ise nodded strongly, and knew that he'd have to go see one of them if he was going to get answers.

However, Makoto then recalled something, and asked Ise about it.

"By the way, how's Mittelt-san for you?"

Sighing heavily, Ise placed a hand on his forehead.

"Aah, well. She's quite weird. She berates me, then wants me to praise her. She's definitely a weirdo, I can't deny something like that. Too bad that she has small boobs, though…unlike that of Kalawarner…"

"K-Kalawarner-san is very strange…in ways, if she was here for you, I'm sure that you probably would've lost your virginity by now."

Ise made an annoyed face, and looked like he was going to throw something across the room for this atrocity.

"Aah! That's not fair! W-What does she do?"

"Well…just this morning, just after I came down stairs, and Asia-chan and Kaa-chan were cooking food, I felt something rubbing my…erm, area. I didn't know what it was at first, I thought it could've been Princess. But, then I saw that it…wasn't Princess…and it was Kalawarner, pushing her naked bust against my…area, and was unzipping my pants too…b-but, I kicked her out before she actually could…t-though, she's probably waiting for me or something…"

"G-Geez dude! You get the sex crazed Fallen Angel what wants to bounce on your stick just like that!? And I get…Mittelt."

Mr and Mrs Hyoudou looked confused by 'Fallen Angel' but just chalked it up to something else. Shaking her head, she looks towards Asia, and imparts some more…wisdom onto the young girl.

"Now Asia-chan, to be a truly cute couple, you have to feed your man too."

"O-Oh, there's such a thing?"

Mrs Hyoudou nods at Asia's doubt as Ise looks on with confusion, Makoto wishing that he could escape right now. But, under his Mother's watchful eye, that fleeting dream surely wasn't going to be coming true.

"Right, that's exactly right Asia-chan. You've got to learn this too. Basically, it is the same as feeding yourself, but directing it towards the man that you love. So, of course in this case, it is gonna be Makoto who is going to be in your line of sight. So, ready your heart, and wait for the cute expressions he'll make and then give him a big hug afterwards!"

"Yes Kaa-chan!"

Asia seemed pumped.

Makoto was…happy, sort of. At least, he was glad that she was happy. But, he was still worried that she was a little…too excited to do things like this, when he really wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing right now, it just seemed weird to him.

Turning towards him, Asia faced Makoto seriously, yet shyly too.

She just stared at him with a cute expression on her face.

Despite the Mother's insistence, Asia was still a girl that was shy about doing things of this nature.

"Asia-chan, is there something you'd like to talk about right now?"

Asking with a gentle smile on his face, Asia stiffened her body, nodding her head shyly.

"Y-Yes, that's right. I also want to ask you…Makoto-san, would it be okay if I…u-used my fork t-to feed you…?"

As shy as they come, she really did know how to hit the feels.

He couldn't fight against her, not that he would anyway. She was just so adorable that words couldn't even begin to fit into the life that he had right now.

"S-Sure, I don't mind if you do something like that."

"Yippe! Then, please open wide Makoto-san!"

She places some food on a fork, not going for chopsticks this time it seemed, and directed it towards him.

Ise looked on with a jealous spiking his soul, seeing his younger brother living his own dream of being fed by a beautiful girl.

"Aaaah~"

Deciding to play along briefly, Makoto allowed the food to go into his mouth, and chewed it softly.

"S-So, what do you think Makoto-san? Is it good? I, helped make this one."

Mrs Hyoudou then clicked her fingers.

"That's right, Makoto! Asia-chan said that she made this with love, and affection too~ Isn't that the best thing ever~?"

Ise had to wonder why his Mother seemed all of a sudden, so lovey dovey when it came to Makoto and Asia. Even Makoto was thinking the same thing, though Mr Hyoudou looked like he was having a pleasant time.

"Y-Yeah, this is very well made Asia-chan. Your skills are improving day by day. I'm very pleased with your skills Asia-chan!"

"I'm glad!"

Asia clapped her hands together which drew Ise's attention.

However, it wasn't Asia clapping itself that focused his attention, it was the ring on her, ring finger that caught his attention.

"Ne, Asia. That ring on your finger, is it new?"

"Ooh crap…"

He was sure that no one heard him, but Makoto still had to say something about it.

Asia put her hands together as the proud parents sit off to the side with hands over their hearts.

"Yes, Ise-san. I shall say it now, since we will be in laws too."

"In laws?"

Ise wasn't quick to catch on, Makoto in some ways was glad that he didn't catch on either.

"Y-Yes, Ise-san. Something magical happened recently, and Makoto-san couldn't contain himself."

" _Ooh Maou, she's making me sound like I wanted this more than anything…_ "

Sighing at his own thoughts, Makoto awaited the bombardment of the onslaught of what he was going to be dished.

"He couldn't? Y-You didn't end up doing 'it' did you!?"

Of course Ise took it the wrong way, and was mentally cursing Makoto for losing his virginity, even if that wasn't the case.

Asia wore a clueless face, though his parents knew what he was talking about, slapping their heads with their palms.

"'It'? What's 'it' Ise-san?"

Asia wasn't going to understand what Ise was talking about, it made sense for that to happen though, honestly. Makoto knew that and was glad that Asia wasn't going to be stained by something like Ise's vulgar words.

"Aah…i-it doesn't matter…y-you're probably too innocent for something like that…s-so, what couldn't Makoto contain?"

"Yes! Makoto-san couldn't contain it, and said it so seriously that I couldn't refuse. With the go ahead from Makoto-sans parents, and now mine too, when we become one united front, Makoto-san got onto one knee, and pulled out a ring. Y-Yes, I even get weepy about it right now, when thinking about it, and how romantic it was."

" _It was romantic…?_ "

Possibly due to the heavy strain he was feeling at the time, he never sensed anything romantic about it. In fact, Makoto thought that it was putting stress on his already stressful life, and wasn't sure what was going on.

"Ise-san, Makoto-san asked for my hand in marriage, and of course I accepted! B-Because Makoto-san is going to be with me always, I thought this would be for the best! Makoto-san is going to become my future husband, Ise-san, and you'll also be my Onii-sama too!"

Ise was…stunned.

He looked towards Makoto who was sighing heavily.

He looked at his parents who cried happily at the fact that Makoto was getting married to Asia.

Himself?

He didn't know what to think.

Clearly, from the look on Makoto's face, it couldn't be real. But Asia, and his parents seemed to think that it was real, so he wasn't sure what to think about it, he was…confused, yet strangely, he was happy to get a cute sister like Asia too.

"Awwwwwwwww! Asia-chan is gonna be my Imouto!? That's brilliant!"

"Y-You can't be serious, Onii-chan!?"

Makoto tried to fight it, Asia though placed her hands together, shedding tearful joyful tears.

"I'm glad you're so happy Ise-san!"

"Yes, yes! To have a cute Imouto marrying my Otouto!? That's amazing! I'm very happy for you Asia!"

At this point, Makoto didn't know if Ise was playing with him, or something else. But Asia was happy, and if she was, then he was…to a fault anyway. He, didn't want anything else to happen, though. He was worried on what would happen.

* * *

"Makoto-san, we're going to see if Koneko-san wishes to walk to school with us, yes?"

After the events of breakfast, Makoto thought that it would be best to head straight for school, with Asia by his side, Elmen on the other, and Kalawarner trailing behind, not wanting to have an argument with Elmen, and all of them were unaware of Princess stowing away inside of Makoto's bag, he didn't even notice the increase of weight.

The reason Ise isn't with them, is because his perverted friends came over, and dragged him away, vowing vengeance on Makoto, and pretty boys alike. He could only imagine what Mittelt was going through right now.

"I thought that since she has been avoiding me like the plague, I'd go and see what I can do to make it right. Whatever it is that happened between us…whatever she thinks I think of her, I just can't stand that she's this mad at me, for something that, I don't even think there's anything to be mad about."

"Why doesn't she even talk with you, anyway? I called her last night, and she seemed to be somewhat alright. Though, she fell silent…eeh, more so when I mentioned your name. It was like she didn't want to associate with you or something, I don't really know much about it…"

Elmen gave her thoughts on the matter, wondering what could be done if they really did need to have a conversation with Koneko about this, not liking the fact that Makoto was seemingly upset about all of this.

"Koneko-chan answered you?"

"Didn't she answer you? I presume, you called?"

He nodded sadly and explained while sighing heavily.

"That's right. I called, but she didn't answer. I sent a text this morning, but she didn't reply. I'm sure she hasn't blocked me or anything, she's just ignoring me, and I don't really understand why that is, it just seems weird to someone like me. I mean, the last time I had any real interactions with her, I only saw something…I saw something that maybe, I shouldn't or something, and she ran off, and now is being all cold with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Makoto-kun. But don't worry, it won't last forever, maybe…"

Elmen version of a pep talk really didn't offer much to him, it actually seemed detrimental to him at this point. Makoto even knew that, and wasn't thrilled on the idea that Koneko wouldn't ever speak with him again.

Kalawarner held a tick mark above her head, and snarled as Elmenhilde grasped Makoto's hand comfortingly.

"Oi, Loli-sama. Wanna get your slutty hands off my Master?"

Those…were fighting words.

"Oh, you wanna go blue bird!?"

"That's nice, you know a species of bird. That's very good Vampire-chan, I'm very proud of you~"

Elmen tightened her hand angrily, wishing to exact vengeance on the girl that was before her.

"D-Don't push me today. I'm comforting my friend!"

"Friend, funny~"

Kalawarner laughed loudly, and even disturbed some people that happened to be walking past at that moment. Both Makoto, and Asia wished to run away, but Elmen looked determined to say something strongly.

"I'm sure that you don't know what that is." She countered as Asia, and Makoto looked at one another. "You know, the only friend you have is someone called Mittelt. Ooh, run away! Mittelt-san is coming for you because she's a freaking Loli-sama with stupid breasts! By the way, I thought that Fallen Angels were supposed to have large assets to begin with!? Then, why does it seem like your friend has nothing for breasts!?"

"Hmph, at least I don't have to pretend to be another person to get close to Master. Got any secrets have you Loli-sama?"

Elmen became defensive, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I haven't gotten any secrets! Makoto-kun knows everything about me now! Well, almost, as a girl needs to keep secrets. But yeah, he knows pretty much everything. Does he know everything about you, Kalawarner?"

She countered, wanting the heat to come off her, and be directed towards the young Fallen Angel girl, who didn't like where this was going, and had eyes of steel on the young Vampire girl, attempting to control herself from shoving a sword of light right through Elmen's chest.

"Well, there's nothing really to tell about me. I've got a pretty boring life."

"And a boring personality too~"

Elmen countered with a sweet voice, only igniting rage within the Vampire girls body.

However, Elmen then noticed something…

She noticed the ring on Asia's finger, and how she was admiring it.

It didn't take much to put two and two together, but she desperately wanted to be wrong.

"H-Hey, that ring on your finger is…"

She couldn't help but notice it, while Kalawarner already knew what it was, though.

"Erm, yes. Elmen-san, I'm sorry but this might be hard for you to hear."

Makoto didn't know whether to step in or not this time, he was worried that if he did, something worse might happen. Kalawarner though was extremely happy, having a shit eating grin right behind Elmenhilde's body.

"Wh-Why would it be hard to hear? I-It isn't like it is all that special, right? T-The ring looks pretty, and all. B-But, it isn't like it is anything real…r-right?"

The sadness in her voice only made it more real when Elmen began shaking her body around, feeling more frightened by the second, not liking that little fact even a little bit, she was really worried where this was going.

"I'm sorry Elmen-san. B-But, Makoto-san asked me, and I simply couldn't refuse."

Kalawarner tightens her hand gleefully while thinking " _This is it~!_ " as Makoto was preparing himself for whatever was going to happen with Elmenhilde now.

"W-What do you mean? What's going on? Asia-san, please tell me what's going on before I fall over, and die inside of my heart."

"I'm really sorry Elmen-san because I know you like Makoto-san too, but Makoto-san has proposed to me to be his wife!"

Three…

Two…

One…

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was understandable, giving what has happened.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Take that Loli-sama! You'll lose you bitch!"

Elmen didn't even register what Kalawarner snarkily said, only concentrating on the disaster that Asia had said.

"Makoto-kun! Y-You're not marrying her, right!? I mean, it isn't like you're actually going to marry this girl, right!? I know that you like her too, b-but, she can't become your wife like this, right!? I didn't want this to happen like this, right now! I-I can't do something like have you marry her! It would be super wrong! Please don't allow it to happen! Please don't! I'm scared!"

Elmen shook her body as tears streamed out of her eyes. She felt her knees buckling, and her body felt like fire. She felt like she was literally in a holy land right now, and because she was a Vampire, that was the equivalent of being in hell right now.

"E-Elmen-chan! Please calm yourself! D-Don't worry! N-Nothing is going to happen!" Asia's face turned hurt. "E-Eeh, I mean, o-of course it is going to happen!" Asia's frown turned upside down, as Elmen's frown became more apparent. "B-But, it isn't going to really happen!" Once again, Asia's face turned downwards as Elmen's turned upwards. "P-Please! Everyone calm down! Y-You don't have to worry everyone! You don't at all! I promise that you don't have to worry about something like this! Asia-chan! Y-You're gonna become my w-wife, okay!?"

Even saying that gave him a very frightful thought, and it wasn't going to get any easier, either.

"Y-Yes! I'm very pleased!"

Asia seemed satisfied, but Elmen looked devastated, Makoto truly was in a hard area right now.

He turned towards Elmen, and whispered "It's not what you think!" and then promised to explain it later, though he didn't know how he was really going to do in the future, he just didn't have a clue at all what was going to happen in his lifetime with all of this drama happening all over the place.

* * *

Once making it to Koneko's place, Makoto remembering where it was when he took her home that time and dealing with the drama from before, he walked towards the door, lightly knocking on it as to not rouse the other members of the apartment complex.

"Koneko-chan…Koneko-chan, if you're there, please open the door."

"Uuu, it seems that she hasn't answered Makoto-san…"

"He only just knocked, Asia-san. Give it a few moments."

Elmen advised, so that's what they did.

They waited for a few seconds, and those few seconds turned to half a minute, and still no answer.

"Seems like she isn't home, Master. Perhaps, she's already gone to school?"

Kalawarner gave her best ideas, not knowing what else to say at this point.

She sensed into the house, but couldn't feel anything there.

"Yeah…perhaps. I just thought that we could walk to school together again."

"It was a good idea, Makoto-san…b-but, Koneko-san seems to be going through something's, that she doesn't want us to know about? She…Koneko-san…"

Asia wanted to help the best that she could, but in the end, she didn't know what to say to make the situation any better. In fact, she wished that she could do something, but she didn't have a magic wand, and therefore, she didn't know what she was going to be able to do.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Makoto knocked on the door again, but no one came to answer it.

* * *

As they stood outside, Koneko stood on the other side of the door, hiding her presence.

So many times, did she have her hand on the doorknob to answer the door, but her own fear stopped her.

The fear of what Makoto thought of her.

She always thought that she wouldn't mind that much, considering that Makoto lived with Ise, and in her mind at least, she thought that he was way worse than any other supernatural creature, hating perverts in general.

But the idea of Makoto knowing what she is, frightened her.

She didn't understand why that was either.

Rias, Yumi, and Akeno all knew what she was. Heck, even Millicas knew what she was.

But, the idea of Makoto knowing what she was, and him reacting to it, granted she didn't give him time to react, terrified her.

[Uuuu, Makoto-san, if we don't go soon, we're going to be late for school.]

Koneko heard Asia's voice coming from the other side of the door, and then she heard Elmen speak.

[She's right, Makoto-kun. We've got to go. We'll see Koneko-san soon enough, I'm sure. But, we can't stand around now, we've got to go. Remember, we've got to present that project at school this morning, and we need to set it up, and all…]

[I suppose you're right, can't be late for school now…yeah, we'll see Koneko-chan later, and see what's going on.]

[That's right, Master~ And might I say that you're looking extremely adorable this day~]

Makoto giggled nervously at what Koneko presumed to be Kalawarner, and then she heard footsteps moving away from her door, and presumably towards the school.

Though she needed to get going too, already dressed, she didn't know what she was going to do if she came across them now. Because, she had pretended that she wasn't home, and now going towards school, on the off chance catching up to them, they'd know that she hid from them in her own apartment.

She stood there, her hand trembling on the door, unsure of what she should do this time.

Time went past her, which seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was only but a few moments.

Koneko however didn't realize the concept of time at that moment, opening the door, to be surprised to see Makoto, being hugged by Asia on the right, Elmen on the left, and Kalawarner from behind, all laughing together.

"… _Maybe one day, we could…share a laugh together…Mako-kun…maybe…I wonder…what do you…truly think of me…? Will you…think I'm disgusting? Asia-san…was a former human, and Elmenhilde-san is a Vampire…but, what would your opinion of…me be…?"_

Koneko didn't have the answers, and she wished that she did, but she wasn't coming to a natural conclusion on her own.

Just, what did Makoto think about her being a…

* * *

As they made it to school, Makoto and the others walked into the grounds.

The usual round of "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" came from both men and women towards Makoto, and the girls respectably. He often had to wonder if they had any other things going on in their lives, since they always seemed to care about his love life.

"It seems like everyone is excited this morning~"

Asia didn't really know the reason why they always screamed, and just took it as a gesture of good will. Makoto on the other hand was glad that she didn't know the entire reasons of what was going on, he didn't want to worry her, after all.

"They usually are, Asia-chan. B-But, you know…w-with the whole thing about us being…w-whatever we are, c-could we keep that on the down low for now…? Y-You know, keeping it between us, so I don't suffer a large headache please."

"Oh…Makoto-san is ashamed of me…"

"N-No!" He reassured, taking her by the surprised shoulders. "I-I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of you! It's just…people would only begin questioning it, and then they'd go nuts, Abe-senpai would find out and attempt to molest me or kill you, and then other bad things would happen. W-When the time is right, we definitely could talk about it between everyone…y-you know what I mean?"

"Erm…it sounds like Makoto-san would be troubled if everyone found out between us what is happening, yes?"

Her sweetness, and her adorable naivety was one of the things that

"R-Right! That's definitely right Asia-chan! S-So, that's how it is, Asia-chan. S-So, you know…w-we could keep it between us, right?"

"If Makoto-san is this strong about it, then I will do as you say."

"Aah! Thanks Asia-chan, you're really sweet!"

Asia giggles sweetly as Elmen looks on harshly. Kalawarner did the same thing, but she split off, and went towards the schools old building, since she didn't attend the school like either of them right now.

As they walked together, Makoto saw that Akeno was walking alone, and thought that this would be a good chance to get some information.

"I'm sorry Asia-chan, Elmen-chan. Please go on without me, I have to go and see someone quickly."

They didn't get a chance to answer as Makoto shot off like a bullet, Elmen was sure that he used the Knight's speed of his Queen piece to run faster than normal, and honestly, she probably would do the same thing.

Rushing through the students, some went "Oooh!" and "Aaah!" as they were shocked at the fast moving boy. But Makoto didn't have time to stop, he just rushed through all of them, and appeared near Akeno, in lightning speeds.

"Akeno-senpai! Akeno-senpai!" Appearing before her, Akeno looked a little stunned. "I'm sorry Akeno-senpai for suddenly appearing, but I need to talk with you urgently!"

"Ara, ara, it seems like a cute Shota has appeared. Shall I get out my Shota ball?"

"Y-Your what?"

"Pokémon…you know, catching them with Pokéballs, I thought that…erm, never mind. So, what could a cute boy like you want with me exactly?"

Makoto put his hands behind his back shyly, and looked up to her face adorably.

"Akeno-senpai, do you know anything that's going on with Millicas-san, or Koneko-chan right now? Since you are connected to the Gremory's more than myself, I thought that asking you about it would be for the best. I'm worried for both of them."

"Uuu, it seems like Makoto-kun is in a little bind. I can't be of assistance with Millicas-chan right now, but Koneko-chan is going through some personal feelings right now."

Makoto was worried that Koneko was going through something terrible, from how Akeno's face seemed to be serious, and it could've been all his fault, he didn't like to think that it was his fault that something like this happened.

"She's going through something terrible…i-is it my fault?"

"Why would it be your fault?"

Akeno countered, not sure what he was talking about.

"S…She's been acting weird since I saw…something. Akeno-senpai, I'm worried that I've done something wrong, but Koneko-chan won't allow me to explain. I've tried talking with her, b-but she won't even talk to me…I've not seen her in days, a-and she is avoiding me…I want to tell her that I am…I don't even know if I should be sorry or not. I don't…want to do something like ruin our friendship even more…"

"Oh, it seems like you're down, aren't you?"

Akeno gave his head a gentle pat, his eyes lowering down sadly.

"Y-Yes…I want to help Koneko-chan, but I don't want to ruin anything more. I, just want to help her, and tell her that…what I saw, doesn't matter. I don't care if she's something other than normal…heck, what's normal anyway? But, she won't allow me to get close to her…"

Akeno could see his struggling, so she sat down on a nearby bench, and pulled him to the bench too.

"Seems like you've got it rough, with Millicas-chan, and Koneko-chan. And even your own duties as Serafall-sama's Queen. It does seem like you can't catch a break, huh."

"I don't mean to complain about it…"

"Fufu, I wasn't saying it in a bad way. I'm just saying that you do remarkably well considering all of the stuff thrown at you, like your King disappearing for a long time, Sona-kaichou doing many different things with you, and then getting captured by Fallen Angel's, stabbed many times, losing Asia-chan after everything you did, almost being eaten by a tentacle monster, from what I heard, and now, you have to deal with this on top of all that. Fueee, I don't remember my own Devils life being so difficult from the get go."

"Akeno-senpai…y-yes, but if I don't carry on, others could be hurt…"

"That's a good boy. Such a cute thing to say, Makoto-kun. Don't worry, I know that Makoto-kun will be okay, since I'll also talk with you, Queen to Queen sometime too. It can be difficult being a Queen to a hyperactive girl. Serafall-sama is more hyper than Rias, but Rias has her moments, and can be unreasonable. Next time, when we have chance, we should get together, and talk about things, okay Makoto-kun?"

"Y-You'd do that for me?"

The surprise in his voice shocked Akeno, but she nodded, and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Fueee, that's right. Queens need to stick together, don't we?"

"…Hearing it like that makes it sound in a completely different contexts than it actually is supposed to be as well…"

Makoto felt complicated about that, but Akeno just enjoyed seeing his face turn a little red.

"So cute." Akeno leaned over towards him, making his face blush when her breasts pressed against him. "Don't worry Makoto-kun, we'll get together soon enough, and have some fun together, right? Also, if you'd like, I'd also teach you how to use some demonic power, would you like that? Though Serafall-sama might be doing that, she is an ice Queen, with her ice powers. I'll teach you how to use lightning and such, would you like that?"

"Y-Yes, if it isn't too much trouble…"

Akeno gingerly placed a finger to his chin, dragging his face towards her own, seeing how unsure he looked. Something about that face stirred her inner desires to tease, leaning closer and closer towards his face.

"Makoto-kun, has anyone ever told you how cute you really look?"

"A-Ah erm…w-well…"

Makoto's face turned ever red with Akeno smacking her lips together. His heart went rapidly, and if it wasn't for the breasts of Akeno on him, he'd swear that this was a dream. But, it wasn't, and Akeno enjoyed the faces he made.

Using her fingers, she traced his jaw line, using her fingers to dance on his skin. She then went down his face, and strode it down towards his arm, sliding the nimble finger down. Makoto groaned when Akeno placed a finger on his thigh, soon her entire hand resting on his lap.

"Shhh, don't worry Makoto-kun, something magical is about to happen. Wouldn't you like that?"

"A-Ah erm! W-Well, be-between y-you and me!? A-Akeno-senpai! T-That's too s-sudden! I won't be able to handle it!" His face turned so red Akeno was shocked that he didn't melt under the heat, but she couldn't help but smile a little sadistically, and her inner tease surely was getting stroked right now. But, the bell went off, Makoto gasping, and pulling away from her shyly, his bottom lip trembling, as did his body. "I-I am sorry! I need to go now Akeno-senpai! Please forgive me!"

Makoto took to his feet, bowed his head, and then run off in the opposite direction.

Akeno watched him leave, and smacked her lips together, placing a finger too her lips.

" _Fufufu, what a cute reaction. Maybe teasing Makoto-kun would be good._ " Her eyes went down his back, and then she smirked cutely. " _And he has a cute butt too…hmmmmm, maybe I should begin teasing this boy a little more…_ "

She didn't speak her thoughts, but she certainly enjoyed herself right now, loving the feeling that something was going on inside of herself, and enjoyed the fact that Makoto was naturally shy, so she could tease him even more, getting some more reactions out of him, it would be good.

* * *

At lunch time, the bell went, signifying the lunch had come. Makoto looked towards the seat where Koneko usually sat, but saw that she wasn't there. He then looked towards the seat where Millicas usually sat, and saw that she wasn't there either.

She wished that she would be able to do something, it literally seemed like he wouldn't be able to do anything. He was…scared that he wouldn't be able to do anything, that he wouldn't be able to help either of them.

"Makoto-kun, it's time for lunch, you know?"

Elmen spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Makoto, and the others were about to eat something, when suddenly Yumi came bursting through the door, and had a worried look on her face, and seemed to have been holding back tears too.

"Makoto-kun! Please come with me!"

She seemed to be in a hurry, and she looked distraught too, which confused, and concerned the young blonde and black haired boy immensely.

"Yumi-sen-"

Before he could finish, Yumi grabbed Makoto's body, and rushed out of the room, leaving behind the dazzled, Asia and Elmenhilde too, they both didn't know what had just happened, but were sure that Makoto wasn't in any real danger, so just bowed their heads, and continued eating their food.

Yumi whizzed through the corridors with her Knight's speed. Makoto was impressed with her speed, and how she even avoided others too. It was like a dream, that she was going so fast, and he wished that he would be able to do the same thing in the future too.

Yumi rushed all the way through the halls, and eventually, she made it to the roof access, going through without a worry, and saw that the roof was indeed empty. Realizing this fact was good, so she placed Makoto down on the ground, his eyes swirling around.

"Ma-Makoto-kun, are you okay?"

"…Uuu, world's are supposed to spin, right?"

Yumi curiously looked at him, just before he fell backwards with his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"S-Shit! Makoto-kun!"

She lunged, catching the boy in her arms, and dragged him to the side.

Getting to the chain like fence, she cradled Makoto's body as tenderly as she could, giving his forehead gentle and sweet kisses at the same time.

"Makoto-kun, are you okay?"

"I don't know~ Maybe~"

In his dizzy state, he leaned against her breast, and snuggled against her.

Yumi rolled her eyes, petting the back of his head, knowing that he was okay since he was being affectionate, which she always did enjoy.

"You're okay." Relieved with this, she took him by the shoulders, and helped him sit up. "Makoto-kun…I-I heard a weird r-rumour a-about y-you…w-with Asia-san…a-and they s-said that you and her a-are engaged…t-that's not true, r-right?"

The literal nervousness was evident in her voice.

Even her bottom lip was trembling with unsure feelings.

She didn't know if this would be a real thing or not. Makoto, getting married to Asia. Most of her rationality was thrown out of the window, and was replaced with unsure feelings, and thoughts that Makoto actually could be in a relationship with Asia, and even getting ready to marry the young woman…that seemed to be a very disturbing thought to the blonde haired girl.

Makoto snapped out of his daze, and glanced towards the woman he called Senpai, offering a timid smile, wondering how she even found out, as he was sure Asia kept her word that she actually wouldn't do something like that.

"I…It's complicated, she thinks we are…Kaa-chan and Tou-chan went insane or something, and now thinks that I'm marrying Asia-chan for some weird reason, but well…I-I don't think that I am…b-but, I can't hurt Asia-chan's feelings now, it would be wrong. I'm, gonna have to sort it eventually…h-heck, maybe we could really get married if the harem thing goes ahead!"

He couldn't help but slip that joke in somewhere…well, maybe it wasn't a joke. Makoto didn't know by now, he really didn't know at all.

"Ma…Makoto-kun, I didn't know that you thought about harems…could it be that you wish to have one?"

Makoto shyly poked his fingers together, a luminescent blush on his cheeks.

"W-Well, I can't say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind before and that was meant to be taken as a joke…I-I mean, even I am a male after all! I sometimes think it wouldn't be bad…b-but, I have other things to think about, other than becoming…whatever Onii-chan thinks he wants me to be…Harem Prince or something, whatever it is…either way, I can't say that I haven't thought about it before, but it isn't at the forefront of my mind, honestly…I have to think about my parents…and who they really are…I'm still a Devil, so I have to think about my future as a Devil too, and other things that would be very hard to even think about…it seems to be a very difficult thing to think about Yumi-senpai…so harems aren't on my mind that much to be honest with you…"

That's how he honestly thought.

He was a boy after all, and growing up around Ise would naturally place those ideas in his head. But, unlike Ise, he just doesn't think about girls, and harems most of the time. Actually, he usually thinks about what he believes is a more pressing issue, and that is being his life.

After hearing what he said, Yumi released a breath.

"A-Ah, I see…well, that's okay, because Makoto-kun is a Devil too. If he wants such a thing, then it would be okay, you know that, Makoto-kun?"

"W-Well, Sera-tan said it is okay, but I still have conflicting feelings about it…it still seems a little weird to me, how such things have happened…I mean, look at…School Days, that was a harem thing…maybe, and that went horribly wrong…I watched Onii-chan usually get the yandere ending, and then there was the blood stomach cutting and such, that was a very scary thing to see…s-so, wouldn't that put me off being…having a harem or something…? It is a worry inside of my heart right now…"

"Just don't date a yandere, and you're fine~"

That didn't exactly make Makoto feel better.

In fact, he looked shocked that Yumi seemed to be surprisingly okay with everything that they were talking about.

"B-But Yumi-senpai…s-say, if I suddenly said… "I'm gonna be dating Asia-chan with you too Yumi-senpai!" how would that even make you feel…? Wouldn't that be like, being a horrible person or something like that…?"

"In human societies, it would be weird, but in Devils, and the supernatural in general, harems are pretty much acceptable. Heck, many male Devils, and even female Devils, have harems. And I am sure that it is true for other races too. So, I don't see why Makoto-kun wouldn't be able to have such a thing. Already, it seems like Asia-san and Serafall-sama want to do things with you, and of course myself would also…w-well, that's how it is, after all~"

"But, you didn't answer my question."

Shrewdly observing that, Makoto looked directly at her, and kindly inched closer.

Yumi's face turned slightly pink as she took in the sight of Makoto himself. The way his smiles made his face naturally more adorable than usual. The way that his hair wafted in the wind, and even his scent from his hair drafted towards her, and sent shivers through her body, her heart pounding nervously inside of her body, and her eyes lewdly looking up and down the young boys body.

"W-Well, it would be alright with me. If it is Makoto-kun, as long as I can have him too, then I wouldn't mind others too."

"W-Well, that's a direct answer…"

He didn't think that she'd answer like that, but how she smiled next, seemed to make it seem like she was telling the truth, she wouldn't lie about something as important as this was right here, and right now.

"Yes, it is, and that's how I would feel about it." Yumi placed a hand on Makoto's thigh, stroking it gently. "But, it seems okay to have it like this, right?" Makoto blushingly gazed at her as she inched closer. "Besides, Makoto-kun is the cutest ever. And has such a lovely heart. No matter how you seem, you've got the best heart around. So much kindness, compassion, and forgiveness, yet also, won't allow anyone to hurt people close to you. I think you're a very good example of a lovely person with a warm heart."

Hearing her speak so passionately about him, Makoto couldn't deny that he was extremely happy right now, so much so that he leaned closer to her, and brushed his lips, and her own together briefly, blushing as he did so.

Yumi was surprised, but happy too and placed her hand against his face, brushing his skin delicately.

"So forward, Makoto-kun."

"S-Sorry, it's just, I like how kind your words are. You paint me as a good person."

"That's not hard, because you are one. Now, if you're going to kiss me, you're going to do it right, aren't you?"

Almost hungrily, Yumi whispered that as her hand fell from his face, and ran down his neck. Like lightning was passing through his body, said body twitched at her touch. His breathing became more melodious with her hand continuing to run down his body, going from his shoulder, down his arm, and then went to his back.

"Y-Yumi-senpai…"

Makoto felt were the hand was going, and it was towards his butt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so far." She retracted her hand, but Makoto took her hand, and placed it against his chest, were his heart beat was faster. "Makoto-kun…"

"Ooh Yumi-senpai…y-you've suddenly become a naughty girl…y-you even made my heart do this thumping in my chest. If it continues, Yumi-senpai I might even become a hot mess, and melt under the heat Yumi-senpai is forcing me to feel."

"That's right, it's because of Makoto-kun, and his charm. It suckers me in, and his warm, inviting eyes always makes me feel better. In fact, your entire body makes me feel hot too. I'm sorry for being forward, but would it be okay if I kissed you, Makoto-kun?"

Bashfully, Makoto nodded his head, and before he knew it, Yumi dragged the young boy onto her lap, pressing her lips against his own, igniting a passionate mesh of their emotions together, allowing Makoto to have a relieving break between Millicas' sadness, and Koneko's apparent anger too. He, needed to have something like that.

* * *

At the end of the day, Makoto and Asia were talking with one another within the classroom, Elmen had to go and do something that was still inside the school, she had to take some chairs to another classroom for a club meeting. Since she had classroom duties this week, she had to go and do it with some others.

"Makoto-san, are you free now?"

"I haven't heard from Sera-tan all day, so I can't really say yes or no at this point. Anyway, it seems like that I am free for the moment, until we get called somewhere. However, I think that we could go somewhere together, right Asia-chan?"

Asia was hoping that he would ask that, clapping her hands together.

"Y-Yes! I definitely will do that!"

"Great, then let's go! I know that Yumi-senpai, and Ise-nii have been called towards the Occult room for something, but since we aren't apart of that, we don't have to hang around or anything, it seems like we'll be able to…"

However, he didn't get to finish.

Soon, Sona came into the classroom, like the cold beauty that she was, and walked towards both Makoto and Asia.

Since the Fallen Angel incident, they hadn't really talked that much. Though, they didn't have as much animosity as they did beforehand. They weren't that bad with one another, but he didn't know why she was there now.

"Kaichou-san, what a surprise."

As he said that, Asia shyly took his hand, and held it tightly. Responding to her nervousness, he kept a hand over her own hand, and stroked it sweetly, with his fingers dancing on her skin, making her feel better.

"Y…Yes, I'm sorry to suddenly come here. But, Onee-sama needs you to come to the Student Council room. It concerns Millicas-san too."

"Millicas-san…w-what's happened? Is she okay?"

His concern actually surprised Sona, since they had only known one another for over a month or so by now. But, she was, joyful that he actually did care for her, knowing what she knew, and knew that it could be a potential key too.

"She is fine. But, Onee-sama wishes for you, and Argento-san to come along with me right now. It is imperative that you do so right now."

"Oh well, so much for going out, right Asia-chan?"

"Y-Yes, it seems like that now. W-We should go, Makoto-san. S-Since Serafall-sama is calling us."

Nodding at her, he silently walked away with Asia, and Kaichou herself.

They walked out of the classroom, and started their journey towards the Student Council, a room he has been in so many times in the past month, and a room he wasn't sure that he cared to visit again so soon. He just hoped that Tomoe wasn't there, nor Saji, he couldn't deal with Saji right now.

"Kaichou-san, may I ask what's going on? No one has told me anything, so I don't understand what's happening. I know Rias-senpai, and Millicas-san are in some kind of trouble, but I don't know what kind of trouble they are in. Could you tell me if it isn't too much trouble?"

He didn't want to just rudely ask her, since in her own way, he did receive help from her. If it wasn't for her, he was sure that he probably would've died when he was attacked by the Fallen Angels. If nothing else, the gruelling training did help him, though it did hinder him by making him more exhausted than he should have been, so it was in the middle for them both.

"I can't say right now." She revealed nothing, Makoto was sure she loved toying with him sometimes. "However, you'll soon know enough. I don't know how much Millicas-san has told you, so I cannot comment on such things."

"Oh…right. Is it, something really bad? Can you at least tell me that?"

"It depends on how you look at it." Sona began, as Asia clung to Makoto tightly. "Most would probably see it as a negative, but some might actually like it, and see it as a positive. Either way, Makoto-san, Asia-san. Whatever happens, please don't allow Onee-sama to become too rowdy. I'd do it myself, but I have to be somewhere soon, and since the Student Council is occupied, I have to have my meeting somewhere else."

"Oh, it seems like we've inconvenienced you. I'm sorry about that."

Asia also bowed her head as Makoto did, making it to the stairs.

Sona replied while ascending the stairs.

"Not at all. I think this would be fine, because Rias herself is setting up in the Occult room. It does seem like many things are going to be happening today, and in the near future if my predictions are correct. So, I would advise you being on your toes, as the saying goes."

"R-Right, we'll do just that."

Makoto answered for the pair of them as they continued walking.

Once making it to the Student Council, Sona bowed her head.

"This is where we part for the moment. Please behave yourselves, as inside there, are people of higher status than you are. Though, one of them I know is a jerk…a very big huge jerk…sorry, I allowed my personal feelings to come out."

"Why apologize for that?" Makoto mused. "I actually thought that it was pretty cute for you to show such things."

Sona was suddenly bombed with a rush of emotion, and her face turned slightly pink.

But, she didn't allow anyone to see such things, turning away.

"D-Don't be silly, I'm nothing like that."

"Aah…erm, then thank you for bringing us here."

"Y-Yes! Thank you Kaichou-san!"

Asia said after Makoto, both bowing.

Though Sona didn't look back, she allowed her head to move up and down, showing her acknowledgment of what was happening right about now.

"Then, I will take my leave."

Once more, Sona bowed her head, and then left.

Makoto wistfully thought about her, and what she did for a few moments, before shaking his head, and turning towards the Student Council door.

"Ready, Asia-chan?"

"I-I'm a little nervous, but if I'm with Makoto-san, I will be fine."

"Yeah, I won't allow anyone to hurt you, I promise."

That seemed to relieve Asia, as Makoto knocked on the door.

[Come in my Ma-tan~ And Asia-chan too~]

That was Serafall's voice.

Of course it was, it was Serafall who spoke then.

Looking towards each other, they nodded, and opened the door, seeing how dark it was, gave off an eerie feeling.

Stepping inside while saying "Sorry for the intrusion…" between the two of them, Makoto and Asia saw a myriad of different people.

The first he saw was Serafall herself, who looked to be happy about something. She was swaying her body, and had a childlike expression on her face. Though something about her eyes looked like she was going to kill something.

He then looked to the other side, seeing Grayfia stood there. She wore a serious face, and that only intensified when she saw Makoto, animosity filling the air. Just seeing those eyes though, he felt fear slowly encompassing his own heart.

Sat in front of Grayfia was Millicas, who looked down about something. Her hair was shadowing her face, and he could see that she had been...crying earlier today. Just with the eyes she had, it was obvious that she had been.

Then there was one last person here, sat near Millicas. He was an arguably handsome guy, with mad blue hair, and black magic like tattoos over his face. His eyes couldn't be seen due to them being closed, although...if you looked closely, he was looking out of them, like slits.

Makoto glanced at him, and instantly he could tell that because of him, Millicas was nervous.

"Uuuu…s-so intense…"

Asia cowered behind Makoto, clinging to his shirt.

He offered her a reassuring smile, then went towards Millicas.

"Millicas-san, you alright?"

When he asked that, she looked at him, and then at the floor. As soon as she did that, Makoto bent down towards her level, placing his hands against her own hands, sending comforting waves into the young girl.

"Makoto-san is here…I'm relieved…"

"Millicas-san, you alright? I'm here now."

When he said that, she unlinked them, and threw her arms around his neck instead.

"Makoto-san, I'm glad you're here."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Knowing that she needed some comfort, he hugged her back, and glared at the man right beside her, not taking any shit from him. If he even attempts to make a move, Makoto was sure that he would be kicking him through the door, he got a nasty vibe off this person, and he wasn't all too pleased about that either.

"So, who're you?"

Impolitely asking by mistake due to the intensity, he saw his eyes turn dark for a second, before going back to normal. In that second, the boy saw his willingness to kill Makoto. He clearly didn't like him, and Makoto didn't like him.

"My name, is that what you're asking for trash?"

"Don't you dare speak to my Queen like that!" Growling that out, his King glared at the young man with a hostile aura. "He's my important Queen, so apologize at once or I am going to freeze your manhood solid, then shatter your dick!"

The young mans eyes widened with fear, not wanting to make a Maou pissed, even Makoto wouldn't want something like that, and he barely knew how strong Serafall really was. So, having this young man be frightened, presuming that he was a Devil, then it would make sense for him to be frightened of Serafall.

"Aah yes, my humble apologies Serafall-sama, I of course never meant to offend you in anyway. It has been along day after all." He smiled gracefully, which was clearly fake, and bowed his head. "My name is Zephyrdor, from the Glasya-Labolas clan."

"Okay…s-so, you're a High Class…Devil then?"

Unintentionally, Makoto paused between the words, not exactly sure why this person was here, and why Makoto was also feeling a bad vibe from this person, he just didn't like this, he didn't like it at all, and the man himself didn't seem to care about Makoto either, finding it hard to bite his tongue in front of the smiling dangerously Serafall Leviathan.

"My reason for being here is scum...I mean, Queen of Maou-sama, I'm here to discuss my marriage."

"Y-You're marrying…ooh Maou-sama, you're not marrying Millicas-san, are you?"

Those would be his worst fears, since it seemed like Millicas really didn't want to be near this guy anymore, it just seemed like it would be a bad idea.

The man attempted to place his hands on Millicas' shoulder, but without warning, Makoto batted the hand away from her, keeping her safe from the man, who was lewdly eyeing up the young Millicas' form like a creepy guy would.

"You better not try and make this girl upset or I will seriously beat the living crap out of you."

Millicas smiled at him, and hugged me even tighter. Even with the situation as it is, she still wants to be in his arms. That's alright to Makoto though, it is time to comfort her after all.

Grayfia, she had a mixture of emotions at my words. Her eyes told him that she was somewhat happy, but her face was stern and cold. It was as if she was trying to decide which one she wanted to follow...her heart, or her logical mind. It was written all over her entire body that she was struggling with herself right now. Makoto had to wonder what kind of relationship that she had with Millicas, since it seemed a little too overly familiar to be simple maid, and High Class Devil.

The man with weird hair looked at Makoto, and attempt to touch Millicas, so he pulled her away. He wouldn't allow this man to touch her, he really wouldn't. This was one of the times that Makoto was going to be assertive, he wasn't going to back down this time.

Seeing that, he smirked devilishly.

"My, such a brute you are, aren't you? Keeping my fiancée away from me, how cruel you are. You really are a vulgar Devil scum...rather, Reincarnated Devil scum that doesn't have a right to talk to a High Class Devil like me. Stay silent, scum."

"Don't you tell me what to do you...wait...f-fiancée...?"

"Makoto-san I..."

Millicas didn't know how to say it, she was very worried how he'd take it. In fact, she didn't want to take it either.

However, Serafall suddenly became alert, and took to her feet, twirling her wand around.

"Hey~! That is my Queen you're talking too~ If you don't apologize…wait, you called my Queen scum, didn't you!?" Zephyrdor became frightened as Serafall leaned closer, placing an icy hand on his shoulder. "You know, saying that to my Queen is a bad thing. Because, he's my adorable servant, and I don't take nicely to people attempting to be bad with my Queen. So, think carefully before saying anything else negative against my Queen. If you try anything wrong, then you won't have to deal with the Gremory clan anymore…because I'm going to be coming for you, is that clear?"

Makoto was…shocked.

He didn't think that the kind and sweet childlike Serafall could be so…strong, so powerful, and so cold too. It was like she was a completely different person.

Zephyrdor's body shook immensely, and he attempted to control his own tears, not wanting to make it obvious that he was going to cry his eyes out in a minute, that's the last thing that he wanted to do at this point.

"I-I'm sorry Serafall-sama! I didn't mean too! Y-You know me, I get overexcited! I don't mean to be like this, you know!?"

Serafall pulled back, but bonked the man on the head. However, what she didn't realize was that she put more strength in than usual, and ended up knocking out the young man, Makoto, Asia, and Millicas all becoming frightened, Grayfia placing a hand on her head.

"Serafall-sama, I said to control your anger."

"B-But! He was bullying my Queen! I can't have my cutest and sexiest Queen being bullied by some weirdo that needs to stop being a tattoo man! I defended my Queen, I didn't do anything wrong at all! My Queen is the best after all!"

Makoto didn't know much of what was happening…

But he knew the new reality that was before him.

Millicas…was engaged…to a douchebag, and probably a Lolicon from the way that he was eyeing up Millicas. This…was not a good situation…this was one of the worst situations that could have possibly happened.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yeah! That happened! Milicas, and Rias got confused, and tried to come onto Ise, and Makoto respectably. Princess laid down the law, and showed why you shouldn't mess with her. Grayfia arrived, and had some, interesting dialog with Makoto, and even Serafall as well, but why Serafall went as well will, be revealed next chapter. Carrying on from last chapter, Asia's super happy, and is telling pretty much anyone that she and Makoto are 'engaged' with some, mixed results. Koneko's still not speaking with Makoto right now, but that will change during a certain training. And finally, after the drama with Yumi, Makoto's come face to face with his enemy for the arc, sort of anyway, and that's Zephyrdor! Yup, it's him, and why it is him, shall be shown in the future when we get to that part of the story, there is a reason for it.**

 **Next chapter, Riser comes into the story as well, as Ravel, so there's that and, well, I don't wanna spoil anything so, I'll end it here, and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	15. Challenges issued!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they are gonna interact quite well, in this chapter she'll be, different. But, for the future, I have something's planned. Well, normally no, you're right, but in this, they'll have a match between them, and since from the future of DXD, shows how non-Devils can also enter the international Rating Games, I thought it would be good here too, and have Millicas as acting King, something I thought at from the beginning of the fic 15 weeks ago, more than that actually. It not only gives Makoto something to do this arc, but it also gives others a chance to bond with him, including that of a certain blonde haired girl. I suppose down the line when Riser stops being a douche bag, they could develop a friendship. Well, I can't spoil anything yet~ I think she might just do stick around, it would be fun, and agreed, Ravel is pretty awesome~**

 **DocSlendy; I'm sure most people would be, and he's just unimportant enough to be used here for this.**

 **Guest 1; I know yeah, she's a very scary kitty. Don't mess with her. And thanks! Yeah, maybe they'll appear through the story, though since no one from her peerage barring one has been revealed, it would be like Oc's or something.**

 **Justin D; I know, so many conflicts going on, and are gonna be tied together as we go through the story. Well, Sairaorg is pretty strong, and could probably one shot Rias' current peerage, as in this time as of vol 2, in one shot, and Zephyrdor I believe was stated to have the second highest power among the Rookies so he can't be that bad. And he did deserve it~ It is, and though it hasn't developed much yet, there are going to be some big Makoto and Akeno scenes coming up in the future. Rias practically scared him, with her forward nature. What would they look and act like? I mean, I wouldn't even know where to begin with them. I suppose there could be something like that I could do in the future~ I'll probably do maybe a few of them somewhere in the story. Shotawoman will be appearing again~ Just wait for her~**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; He surely is, he does want to protect her, and Serafall also is quite smart, and you'll see in this chapter how she's trying to help. Well, he's not engaged to Asia, officially, and he'll be marrying all of his harem eventually. Well, he could be, we'll have to wait, and see.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, they've practically seen the girls naked, so they are pretty even right now in that regards. Millicas probably wouldn't of been able to go through with it, while Rias...yeah, I could see that happening too. She surely did, this is her road to truly loving Makoto, as we'll see during the remainder of the arc. Yeah, don't mess with Grayfia...she can become scary. Serafall usually does, but she did 'save' Makoto in a sense. I'm glad that you find it funny, Asia's quite adorable like that, isn't she~? Minute by minute, never mind day by day, he's mentally losing himself. Well, she has been his friend for a while, and has quite clear romantic feelings for him, so seeing him suddenly being 'engaged' was a shock to her system. She is pretty fond, and there's a small scene in here that reaffirms that feeling too. Yumi thought she had lost Makoto, that's never a good thing huh~ She could've died then~ But it's all good, and she's quite okay with him having a harem huh. Well, I can say that the problem is gonna be sorted during the training, so it won't be all that long now. Yup, it had to be Zephyrdor, and why it was, shall be quite evident as we get near the volumes it is going to effect. And don't worry, Diodora is gonna get what's coming to him in the future. Yeah, I suppose it could've gone down like that. Hehe, there's something there, Princess...just what is she going to do?**

 **gundam 09; Ooh don't worry, he's gonna get an ass kicking alright~  
**

 **Hakuorofan7; Well, someone is gonna be meeting Princess this chapter, and they aren't going to be happy about it either. Oh God, imagine that, Makoto might fall down and die of a heartattack.**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Oh no worries, personal lives and all take priority. No, it's going to continue, don't worry. I just like writing a few chapters ahead, so I can go back and change things as I seem and deem fit. I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, he's been getting seduced by a few people lately. Kalawarner, Serafall, Akeno, and other girls like that. Don't mess with Princess, she even knows some martial arts to whoop your butt with. He basically was dragged into it, not that he wouldn't eventually, but they pretty much just forced their ideas onto him, and it isn't like he could say no either, as all of the adults can be quite scary to him. Yeah, it shows how close they are. While Serafall is quite hyper, and he's quite timid around with sexual situations, they do bounce, and work off one another very well. Oh it will do, don't worry. He surely is quite blueballed, then Rias shows up...and only hilarity can ensue when things like that happen. And thanks, it just shows that they do have a great bond with one another, and can show how much they do care for one another. And also begins the romance for Millicas, truly she began falling for him thanks to that. Grayfia, let's just say that she's not exactly thrilled to see her child like that. Zephyrdor, he surely had to be the choice, and why, shall be revealed down the road as well. Grayfia shall come around eventually to seeing how they are with one another. And thanks!**

 **Jackychanie; She is in the harem, no worries~ Ah, okay then~ And thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you very much! I know, he's got himself, or rather, others have put him in, quite the tight situation. Yeah, those two have such a good relationship don't they? Well, she can't really be in this harem. It would be funny though, wouldn't it?**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and well, it has to happen like this to progress their relationship, and it is necessary for the future of the fic too as well as the development of the characters, their powers, and their bonds as well, as I've said before. And they will eventually. Thanks.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They surely did huh~? No one messes with Princess, or Makoto rather, as she's going to get for her. She was, but Makoto helped her out of it. Yeah, with a guy like that, I think anyone would take drastic measures to get out of the situation such as that, it would be hard to take in. Don't mess with Serafall either...no, basically, the women that are more forceful in his life, and she surely would do yeah because of Serafall~ Well, he does want Makoto to be happy, even if he doesn't realize what despair Makoto was going through at the time. Yumi's pretty cool, she wants Makoto to be happy, and she will eventually make up with Makoto.**

 **tyson113; Don't forget to add Diodora, huh~? And thanks, it is going to be quite fun when it does happen~**

 **Vizard Issei; Thanks! I do try my best with all of what I do~ I know, he's got quite a few problems to deal with. Actually, he's gonna have a few each volume of the LN, especially next one when it is Yumi, and Irina's one. Ooh yeah, they are becoming closer, and this chapter adds to that, even if it seems like a small scene too. It does have a big impact. Yeah, he'll be meeting Riser this chapter, though his opinion of him isn't going to be high. Yeah, they'll help him along the way, it's going to be fun~**

 **Ragna; Eh, that was just a joke, not really any foreshadowing to the story I'll be doing eventually. Though I will probably be doing a Flash story in the future, dunno when though. I've even been thinking about doing a Harry Potter fic as well, but I dunno when to do that either, so yeah. I'd probably just say if I was, or just post the story if I was going to do a fic.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you very much! He is one of them yeah, but he'll be put into his place eventually.**

 **Skull Flame; I know, very scary indeed huh~? He's always going to be in quite the tormenting situation, isn't he? Aah well done, you did indeed~ And thanks!**

 **Guest 2; Ooh there will be when they fully develop feelings for him. Right now out of the four you mentioned, only Asia, and Elmen have deep emotional connections. Though Millicas, and Ravel are slowly going to become in love with him, with Millicas way on the road for such things to happen.**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, thank you! Yeah, I like doing that, it makes them more important, gives them depth, and gives them a good reason. I'd been planning this since the stories inception, and even after this mess, Millicas is going to stay important to Makoto, and his own development, her own development too. Ooh yeah, I have something good in mind for how they are going to reconcile. Hmmm, that's a very good question. I'm sure that we'll soon see what's going on. Makoto and Akeno will be having some big development scenes soon, one small one being in this chapter. And thanks! Asia's not helping the situation either, due to her actually wanting to get married! So, thank you, and I'll try my best!**

 **Guest 3; I have considered that beforehand. That would be a good idea, and that's a cool peerage list too~ Seems like blondes are quite dominant there huh~?**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! They are quite cute together, huh. Yumi might very well be, at least she was the first one to kiss Makoto on the lips. Those three throwing down with one another, it is going to be fun when it happens huh. They are, don't worry, their friendship will be explored during this, and the future arcs too. I can actually see Makoto's peerage being that in the future, most of them are already on the team that Serafall brought together for him.**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thank you very much! Princess saved him then, and she's going to be showing up here too~ That cat really knows how to instill fear into people~ It was more forced, right now. Though, in the future, it will be more, natural, and loving as well, as these chapters are setting off him loving her, and shows why in this chapter too, just how far he'd go for her. She is for now yeah, but that soon will change in a few chapters. Akeno and Makoto are slowly, but surely are bonding with one another, I've got some thing's planned for the future for the pair of them. she did, but she's cool with it, now understanding what was going on. Especially Makoto would be afraid of it all, yandere's that is, considering there's Kiyome and all. She is, but she has Makoto looking out for her, and even Serafall from this chapter too, showing what she's been doing behind the scenes. And thanks, I'll try!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Challenges issued!**

"Hmmmm, so this is the school my little fiancée goes too. How...unimaginative, and it seems quite boring as well."

That man named Zephyrdor keeps going on and on about how he is here and why he feels like he needs to say that he's doing things like this.

Even then, he kept checking out Millicas, like she was some kind of object, Makoto didn't like that at all. Even Serafall, who was sat nearby, was looking towards him, and kept her eyes on his form, she wasn't going to allow that to drop for even say what it is.

There's just something about his eyes that makes Makoto feel...weird about what is happening. They aren't out of the ordinary, mostly, it is just what he's doing right now. He's trying to move closer Millicas, but Makoto rejected those little advancements.

Honestly, he didn't seem to care that Zephrdor was a High Class Devil, Millicas seemed like she didn't like it, and she kept clinging to Makoto's shirt, as did Asia from the other side. The only reason Asia didn't sit away, was because she wanted to hold onto Makoto, and Makoto chose to sit next to Millicas, seeing how distraught she looked, even if she didn't say a word, and in some ways, that seemed to make Millicas feel, a little more than relaxed.

"My Millicas, you haven't really grown in the chest area, that is regrettable. Though, I do like cute girls like you too. Small, and adorable, Loli girls are adorable in their own way. I wonder, when we get married, would it be alright if you dress up cutely for me?"

Millicas looked down, offended by what he said and looked at Makoto sadly.

Upon hearing that, Grayfia became a little mad, showing a displeased face.

Makoto patted her head, and grinned.

"Don't worry Millicas-san, your boobs aren't bad either. Small breasts are just as good as big breasts. Although I'm not sure if this person can actually get a girl in the first place with such vulgar ways of speaking to females, so that's why he made a comment about your cute body…yeah, totally sounded like a Lolicon then…I-I'm no…" He stopped himself, wondering if he said it, Koneko might hear somehow. "…Never mind, just know that you're adorable, and you don't have to do anything that this person wants you to do, you're not his after all. No matter what kind of fiancée crap this is about."

She smiled at Makoto for his compliment.

He didn't know how else to say it, so he said it directly, and honestly. He didn't even care that Grayfia was stood nearby, and seemed to be between angry, and pleasant. He didn't know how that worked exactly, but it seemed to work with her, so Makoto took it as a sign of good will, even if it was quite frightening to say the least.

"Oh, I see. So that's how it is. So, you're a Lolicon. Are you?"

"I'm not a Lolicon!"

As soon as those words left his lips, a noise surrounded the room.

"What's that?"

Grayfia looked around for the source of the noise, but she couldn't find it.

Asia looked to Makoto, and saw that his pocket was lighting up.

"Erm…Makoto-san, your pocket is lighting up."

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, and then went into his pocket.

Withdrawing his phone, Makoto looked, and saw the number was Koneko's.

His face brightened up right away, glad that Koneko finally was calling him back. Even if it wasn't the best time, Koneko was also important to Makoto, wanting to get into contact with him, it didn't mean he wasn't going to answer it.

"Koneko-chan! H-Hey, what's going on?"

Hearing that, Millicas was relieved that Koneko was calling him now. Even with everything that was going on, she was calling him and even with this situation, she was glad that Makoto was smiling again, properly at least.

[…I heard.]

Those words, felt like daggers in his heart. Literally, he felt like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"Koneko-chan, I…"

[…Mako-kun, did my ears deceive me? Did I hear that you weren't a Lolicon? …If it was Mako-kun, he wouldn't say such outlandish words, would he?]

Like another round of knives, his heart felt like it was getting pierced, and he didn't like it in the slightest, like he was going to die at any second.

"K-Koneko-chan, that's really something…h-how did you even hear!? W-Where are you!?"

He looked around but he couldn't see anything.

He rushed to the windows, and appeared out of them, but all he could see was the ground below, and the grass. There weren't any students there. He looked around some more out of the window, but he couldn't see anything.

Pulling his head back in, Serafall appeared behind him, and grinned from ear to ear.

"What are you looking for my cute Ma-tan?"

"K-Koneko-chan knows I said it! T-The cursed words! The forbidden words that shouldn't ever be muttered at all!"

"…Well, that's strange. I don't sense Koneko-chan around. Maybe there's someone that has bugged the room, or maybe she just has some powers that tell her that the person she likes can't say the cursed words, or else she'll hear them~"

Makoto was worried, and didn't know what to say anymore.

He slowly walked towards the couch again, but before he could, Serafall thrusted past him, groping his butt as she went past.

"Iyaaa! S-Sera-tan!"

Serafall winked as she sat back down on the chair behind the couch.

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows as he went towards the couch again, sitting down, and was wary on what was going on.

"Koneko-chan…" Makoto placed the phone by his ear. "I-I didn't mean to say the cursed words at all! I-I am a total Lolicon! Y-You know that, and everyone knows it! I-I have Lolicon tendencies damn it! I love Loli's even! A-Am I out of the doghouse now!?"

[…At least, the Lolicon in you is strong.]

And then she hung up.

Makoto was left with his eye twitching, and his body convulsing too.

"Are you really a Lolicon Makoto-san?"

Millicas seemed pleased as she looked at him expecting an answer that would be for the best.

Makoto himself didn't know what to say. If he did say he wasn't, then Koneko would probably hear it, and if he said he was, would he be admitting something very powerful that he wouldn't be able to take back?

"A-Ah erm…it's complicated…"

Millicas put a hand to her chest, and bequeathed him a flattering smile.

"I understand Makoto-san, I understand everything. Makoto-san doesn't want to say it, but I know the truth, don't I? You are one, but saying it must be very embarrassing. Yes, I believe it would be. But, do not be worried Makoto-san, I understand."

Makoto rolled his eyes as Zephyrdor laughed his head off.

"Hahahahahaha! S-So the Queen of Leviathan is a Lolicon!? Well, makes sense I suppose for the Shota-kun that's here. To think that I would have trouble with a Shota-kun that was here, and actually made me feel bad. Well, screw you Shota-kun."

"Hmph, I'd rather be me than you."

Makoto just said that, and folded his arms, but Zephyrdor didn't take that all that well.

"I see. So you like insulting me do you? That's quite the brutish thing to do, trash-kun."

He said that with a smile, and full of evil hatred for Makoto.

At that moment, Asia clung to Makoto even tighter, and Serafall's eyes looked like they were going to murder someone, the man that dared talk to her Queen like that, she wasn't going to stand for it, and was close to delivering justice onto him.

"I'm not insulting you. If I wanted to insult you, then I would do so. But, I don't do things like that. I'm just assuring Millicas-san here that she won't have anyone bully her into doing something that she clearly doesn't want to do. So, why don't you back off a little bit away from her? She's only a cute girl, after all, and if you think it is okay to just speak to her like she's some kind of object, then I seriously will have a problem with you personally."

As Makoto said that last part, Grayfia perked her ears, and for a split second, he thought he saw her nodding in agreement. But that was quickly stopped by herself and she returned to having a stationary head.

As for the man himself, he looked at Makoto, and snorted.

"Cheap little insults aren't going to be hurting my feelings. You're not in a place where you can talk to me anyway. All of your words don't reach my ears. They are pathetic, little childish games played by a Low Class Devil."

Even though he says that, it was obvious that he was getting hurt by what Makoto said, or rather, what he chose not to say. He most likely hasn't come across someone like Makoto before, who wouldn't insult someone directly, yet make sly little references if he could get it in there without giving his game plan away.

Serafall on the other hand, didn't like what Zephyrdor was saying to Makoto, so she decided to speak up.

"Hey, Zephyrdor-chan! That's my adorable Queen you're talking too! Uuuu, I can't stand it when people bully my Queen right in front of me! So, stop being bad, or I will have to freeze you solid, and then shatter something important to you! So, stop bullying my Queen, and start being nice, or I have to begin yelling at you myself, understood man-child!?"

The way she spoke was childlike like normal, but her eyes…

Those eyes that could freeze solid matter, truly shone through, it looked like she was going to freeze him solid, she didn't like it at all.

Makoto was stunned by how Serafall stood up for him, and his questioning, and his line of reason. He was for sure that she probably wouldn't say anything, but now seeing that she actually did, he had to begin questioning what was going on with Serafall. And why she seemed to come to his aid whenever she wanted, or could, since it seemed a little more than mere Master, servant relationship to him.

Zephyrdor looked shocked, and the once cocky smile that he held, dropped off his face, and was replaced with fear, a fear like no other, and it looked like she was going to destroy anything that was before her, if it meant defending her Queen.

"It's alright Serafall-sama, t-there's not a problem. I-I was just having a jolly old time with your Queen. I wouldn't want to ever displease you, or anything of the sort, I wouldn't do something like that to you, and your Queen Serafall-sama."

Though he said it with a shaky smile, Makoto knew that he was lying through his teeth.

Even Serafall picked up on that, and tightened her expression.

"Well, I'm glad that we've decided to be kind to my cute Ma-tan! You know, he's my sexy Queen, yes? If you do have to pick on him, then I will have to pick on you, and if I decide to pick on you, then it isn't going to be a pleasant thing, is that clear my Zephyrdor-chan?"

Zephyrdor didn't like the way that she said that, almost like she was threatening him. And she was, Serafall wouldn't deny that, and Grayfia seemed to not be that bothered honestly, she looked like she was okay with what Serafall was saying.

"Y-Yes, that's understood, please don't be concerned, I am alright with that arrangement. But, shouldn't we be talking about the marriage?"

As soon as he said that, Makoto felt Millicas stiffen.

To offer her support, he laid a hand over her own, and then entwined his fingers with her own fingers. Millicas looked towards him, and quivered her lips, and how she looked teary eyes. Makoto couldn't bear to stand that on her face, it didn't belong, so he leaned closer, and smiled sweetly.

"It's alright Millicas-san, I'm right here. I won't go anywhere, and we've got a Maou-sama here, and whatever Grayfia-san is…I-I think that she's Rias-senpai's Onii-sama's Queen or something." Serafall, who knew the truth, smirked to herself curious as if Makoto would figure something out. "So, you've got nothing to fear. Just say what you want, and if no one listens, we'll make them listen, okay?"

"Makoto-san…y-you sure it is okay?"

Makoto chuckled lightly giving her head a light pat to show comforting, and kindness towards her.

"Yes, it will be alright, you don't have to worry. No one is gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do. I will make sure of it. Besides, remember what I said last night?"

"T-That I should ask for…help…?"

She seemed doubtful to say that, especially with Grayfia staring at her like she is.

But Makoto kept giving her a reassuring smile, wanting her to know that it would be alright for her to express herself, without anything holding her back, from what he presumed what was going on right now.

"Right." He agreed, continuing to give her a pep talk. "It's true, you can ask me for help. Whatever happens, I'm gonna stand right beside you, and blow away this person if he tries anything with you, alright? Remember, I have a Sacred Gear that can literally shoot out ice, and such? I'll make sure that he freezes and such. So, say what you want, okay? Don't worry about anyone else other than you, what you desire, what you want. No matter what, that's what is the most important thing right now, okay?"

Millicas nodded, drawing strength from the black and blonde haired boy, continuing to hold his hand tightly. She even subconsciously moved towards him, sitting right next to him fully, and was so close that he could even see her sitting on his lap soon, since the distance between them was pretty non-existent at this point.

With her courage somewhat returned, she looked towards Zephyrdor, and then spoke as strong as she could.

"Zephyrdor-san, I've said co-countless times that I will not be marrying you. I've already said it so many times that it hurts my throat when the words come out. I will say it again, I am not marrying you. I don't want to marry you…I don't want that."

"Yes, you've said this before. However, consider the relationship between our two families. My family, and your Otou-sama respectably. We both have duties as son, and daughter of our respective family members. It wont do for you to be petty about something so serious."

"I'm not being petty! I want to fall in love...I want to find a husband that I choose! And I don't choose you! Everything is always decided for me, but no one asks what I want! Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, the Gremory family, the Glasya-Labolas family never care what I want! Even if my Otou-sama is who he is, it doesn't matter to me! I, and my Otou-sama are different people! He got to marry the one he loves...so why can't I marry the one that I love as well? I, don't want to marry you."

As she said that, Grayfia's eyes cast downwards, as if she heard something devastating. I could also agree that it was eye opening, but why did she look effected by it all, is what Makoto wondered to himself.

But what Millicas said then...

He understood it now. It's the fact that he was chosen for her, rather than the fact that she can choose who she wants. Everything is decided for her, and she doesn't want that. And she's right. She should have a choice on who she wants as a husband. And if that happened to be this person, who Makoto thought was totally wrong for her, then I wouldn't say anything. But she doesn't want him and she wants to be able to choose a husband. Her family should allow her to do that.

Zephyrdor though snorted.

"Even if you say that, don't you see what it brings our families? Having us together, will enrich both of our families. And pure blooded Devils are rare. That's also a reason our families agreed to this. If you don't agree to this, then you're tarnishing the name of the Maou, the name of Gremory, and making your parents feel disappointed in you. You'll truly be a troublesome girl if you do something like that."

It pissed off Makoto with how he spoke about it.

He was just making it seem like a chore that he was doing, yet found it exciting to see Millicas squirm.

That's the impression Makoto got right now. And he didn't like it.

He wasn't making anything good for Millicas, it just sounded like he was going to use her, and he didn't want that.

He didn't want Millicas to be used, she was just an adorable girl, and he didn't want her to be used by anyone, especially someone like Zephyrdor, since he was as slimy as they came. He didn't know Zephyrdor, and now he didn't want to know him either, he truly was pissed off with what was going on.

"I-I know the history of the Devils. I learned when I was younger. But even the old Devils have to see that I have the right to choose my own husband. And I would never tarnish the name Gremory, or the name of the Maou. Those things I respect to the highest degree...I realize that my parents might not be happy about my decision, however I believe that in time, they'll come to see why I don't want to be with you. They'll see when I finally show them who I love more than anything."

Hearing that, he made an unpleased smile.

"...Millicas, I'm a Devil that carries the House of Glasya-Labolas behind me. That name, cannot be tarnished because of your childishness. You need to learn to take responsibilities as an adult. As second in line for the Gremory Household, you need to understand and accept that something's are inevitabilities. Your childish fantasies aren't good enough here little girl. This is the big world, grow up and stop fantasizing."

Makoto didn't like that at all and he didn't care about anything, but he couldn't contain himself much longer. No, in fact, he was passed the breaking point, and had to show how he really felt right here, and now.

"You, don't get to speak to her like that, do you understand me!?"

Zephyrdor turned his evil eyes towards Makoto, and glared

"And as for you, you've spoken up one too many times during this little talk. I've allowed it for now, but it is getting on my nerves now. You seem to think that you have free rein around here, when you're a joke, at best. You're a Maou-sama's Queen? My Queen is 10...no, 100 times stronger than you are. And she's actually obedient as well. No offense to Serafall-sama, but what did she see in you again?"

At that, Makoto didn't know how to respond.

He wanted to go and tell Zephyrdor to go and shove it. But he wouldn't say it aloud, even he wondered sometimes why Serafall picked him as a Queen, since she is a Maou, and could have practically anyone she wanted.

But she chose him, and it planted that seed of self doubt…

Why he was chosen?

Was he being a good Queen?

During the month that he got to know Serafall, he found out that she was a good person, and did many things for his benefit. She even gave up one of her pieces just to bring back someone that she didn't know, just for him, and to even give to him later on when he gained his own Evil Pieces.

Why would she do something like that?

Why would she want someone like him as a Queen?

He didn't know the answer, and his face fell, wondering the same thing that Zephyrdor had said too.

Serafall however, didn't stand for it, and she stood up, calmly walked towards Zephyrdor.

She went past Makoto, and the others, calmly.

When she got towards Zephyrdor, she raised her hand and-

SLAP!

[…]

…She had slapped Zephyrdor across the face, and had a mad expression on.

"Don't you dare, ever say such things about my Queen again."

Though her voice was low, it was very full of killing intent, and she looked like she was going to murder anything, and everything that she was going to come across, it seemed like she wasn't going to hold back.

Zephyrdor was stunned, placing a hand to his cheek.

"S-Serafall-sama I…"

Serafall didn't look pleased, pointing towards him.

"I said it before, you're not speaking to my Queen like that. This, hasn't gotten anything to do with my Queen, but he came here to defend someone he cared about, and I will not have you, an insignificant Devil, speaking to my Queen, like he is nothing at all, when he's very adorable, and way smarter than you'll ever be! He'll even surpass you in strength soon enough, and let's not forget that Millicas-chan there is very strong too, so don't doubt her either! So, got anymore bad words for my Queen? Wanna say anything else? Because, let's just remember, there is a big difference in power between us, and I don't mind getting into trouble for my Queen's sake, understand that?"

Zephyrdor didn't know what else to say, and looked like he was going to cry.

Asia, and Millicas shared a look as Grayfia bowed her head, unsure of what to say too.

But Makoto on the other hand…

His eyes broadened exponentially, he was taken aback by her declaration.

He couldn't deny that. The way she spoke, even if she got into trouble, she seemed like she really was defending him with such passionately spoken words, and the way she looked, she looked quite sexy to say the least, that's how Makoto viewed her anyway.

Zephyrdor gave a sheepish smile, nodding his head as his cheek turned swollen from the slap she gave him.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry! Y-Your Queen is…a-and, I won't allow anything t-to happen with your Queen!"

Serafall nodded her head, giving a cheery wave towards him.

"Good boy! That's a good boy!"

Serafall bounced away and then sat behind Makoto, hugging around his neck, resting her head on top of his own head, and then ran her fingers up and down his face, stroking it gingerly, and even placed a kiss on the top of his head, sending pleasurably waves through his body.

"Back to what we were talking about before. So, you still choose to not marry me, is that what you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. You're not going to marry me, Zephyrdor-san."

"Tch, you really are annoying. Stop repeating yourself."

Millicas and Makoto glared at him. If he says things like that again, I'm going to knock off his block.

But then Grayfia sighed.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Glasysa-Labolas knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

" _A last resort...? What kind of last resort could they be talking about right now? Grayfia-san...what do you want Millicas-san to do?_ "

Makoto didn't know what she was talking about, and neither did Millicas from the look on her face.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia? What kind of last resort?"

Millicas didn't quite understand what she was saying, so Grayfia filled in the missing pieces.

"Millicas-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Zephyrdor-sama?

"..."

She was speechless, and so was Makoto.

A Rating Game.

Makoto knew what a Rating Game was from speaking and talking about it with Serafall, and Sona before. He remembered it when they went on the first Stray hunt, and then there was also the studying that he did too…

But there was a problem…

There was something that Millicas didn't have…

At least, Makoto was sure that she didn't have one either. If she did, then he was surprised that he hadn't met anyone in it. And if she didn't, how was she supposed to have a Rating Game? It, was something that even he didn't know what was going to happen with this.

"So this is...I can't believe that everyone would go this far just for me to not marry him...! Don't my wishes come into account for anything at all? It isn't...damn this...I want to...I don't know what to do…"

She seemed conflicted about it, unsure of what to do. To be honest, Makoto felt like he would be the same if he was her. And it seems too unfair to load this on her. She hasn't done anything wrong, and now she has to fight for freedom, and Makoto compared it to when he was kidnapped by the Fallen Angels, and how that was going to go.

"Then, Millicas-sama. Are you going to decline the opportunity to participate in a game?"

"B-But, Grayfia…I don't have one…I don't have a peerage…how can I possibly do something like that…?"

Hearing that, Zephyrdor smiled like he had won the lottery.

"Well, it seems like you don't have a choice in the matter at all. Hehehe, seems like we'll be wed soon enough, my Loli-chan. But don't worry, I will look after you, and your cute little body too. I've always wanted to see what it would be like for me to be with a Loli-chan. I've had big breasts before, so I wonder what a Loli would be-"

"Alright, that's enough." Makoto chimed in, staring towards Grayfia. "S-She doesn't have a peerage, why would you even suggest something like that? It doesn't seem right at all. Are you trying to give her false hope? If it is something like that, isn't that just being cruel for the sake of it? I don't understand why someone would do something like that. Hasn't Millicas-san already been through enough?"

"I was merely instructed to bring it up. Bringing false hope or not, is not my intention. I am a maid of the Gremory-"

"And if you're a maid, why would you instill false hope into her!? That's not fair at all! And if she doesn't have a peerage, then I will fight for her freedom instead!"

Makoto suddenly surprised the group, besides Serafall that is who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Y-You're saying something quite outlandish."

"Yeah, and so what?"

Makoto seemed confident, Grayfia remaining surprised as did Zephyrdor.

"You do realize what you're saying? Millicas-sama isn't even apart of Serafall-sama's family. Getting involved would be-"

"She's scared!" Grayfia stopped as Millicas looked down. "She came to me, and she was scared. You're saying, I should just shut my mouth, and allow her to be scared? I saw her cry, tears that don't ever belong to her. She's too good and sweet to even worry something like that. So, I won't be stopping, even if I have to defy anything. This girl, has done so much for me, I need to repay her kindness. She's scared…and I can't have her like that. She's…too important to me now, to be frightened."

"Makoto-san…I…"

Millicas was lost for words.

She hadn't ever heard something like that before. Someone saying that she was important to them. Of course her family did, but no one ever did, and it was surprising to hear such things, and it made her face turn a little red.

"Ma-tan! I've got a cute idea, wanna hear it?"

Serafall pipped up, everyone turning towards her, Grayfia being the one to voice her doubts.

"Serafall-sama, I…"

"It's alright Grayfia-chan, this is legit after all, got it approved after last nights little business deal and all that good stuff." She turned towards Makoto, giving him a cute smile. "Ma-tan, how about you become Millicas-chan's Queen for a little while?"

…Those were some shocking words from the Maou-sama.

Everyone in the room was stunned, even Grayfia seemed to be latching onto the confusion train.

"Sera-tan…eeh, Serafall-sama, I don't quite understand."

Makoto still didn't understand Serafall sometimes. Now, she was saying become Millicas' Queen, it seemed insane for her to even say such things, and now that he had been told such things, did it mean that she was giving Makoto to Millicas?

"Ooh, I knew something like this would happen. My Ma-tan is a cutie after all, and he's the type to not allow such bad things happen to cute girls. Anticipating this, I went to the Underworld, and spoke with some old geezers, that weirdo Ajuka-chan who said it would be fine, and would enable such things, and wanted to test out some new functions anyway, which also works out for me in the future too, so I got something approved for my Ma-tan."

"W-What exactly Serafall-sama?"

Grayfia wasn't in the knowhow this time, so Serafall explained it while winking.

"I knew this would happen. Since Millicas-chan came onto my Queen, and wanted ecchi situations to happen." Millicas' face turns bright red as Serafall smiled. "It's okay with me Millicas-chan." Millicas furrowed her eyebrows as she continued holding Makoto's hand. "But yes, I thought this would happen, so I made a deal for Ma-tan and, whoever else, to be acting peerage members for Millicas-chan's…I guess peerage, though she doesn't have that, and doesn't seem to be interested right now."

It clicked within Grayfia's mind what Serafall was talking about, and it made sense why she was asked to say about the Rating Game, knowing full well that she didn't have a snowballs chance in winning due to not having a peerage. She did find it odd by the sudden last minute request.

"Wait…Serafall-sama, from your words, it sounds like you're saying that, Millicas-sama will be able to gather a 'peerage' to fight for her during this match only. Is that what you're saying?"

Grayfia wasn't so sure about that, but Serafall continued smiling while nodding her head.

"Sirzechs-chan agreed immediately, and even did the elders too. They wanted to see Millicas-chan also fight so, it would be good. Besides, my Ma-tan wouldn't allow anything to happen, and I knew he'd want to fight too, so I made this in the case that it was going to happen, which it did! So, isn't that smart of me!"

Serafall was saying shocking words, confusing the others that were around.

Makoto on the other hand saw that this was a good chance, and just needed to make sure with Serafall herself.

"Serafall-sama…s-so, let me get this straight…myself, and whoever else we can get to join, would be able to fight for Millicas-san in a Rating Game? Even non-Devils, is that how you're saying this Serafall-sama?"

"That's right my cute Ma-tan. Devils, non-Devils, as long as they are approved by myself and the others in the Underworld, and such, it would be fine. So, I suppose get to recruiting Ma-tan, because you only have till the end of the day to get a team together, so everyone in the Underworld can prepare. Of course, you can't recruit King's or anything, but like, you'd be able to borrow other members of other peerages with the permission of the King. Like, say, I don't know, Yumi-chan or something. As long as it is okay with Rias-chan, it would be fine. I just need a list by the end of the day, and then we'll be all go~ And, I know what's happening with Riser-chan, so the game has been set to be 8 days from now, and the other game will be 10 days from now, is what also the Phenex clan agreed too, Rias-chan doesn't know that yet though, she'll soon find out. And since it is that, there will be two days reprieve for the people from Rias-chan's peerage that might want to join."

Makoto didn't know what that meant, and wasn't sure who Riser was, though knew the Phenex clan were Devils, having studied them before, but didn't know what connection they would have with Rias. Though, it sounded like she was in a spot of bother herself.

"H-Hang on a second! Y-Your peerage adding to Millicas' would be insane! I wouldn't have a hope in hell against someone like that! Shouldn't that be against the rules!? I can't fight against a Maou's peerage!? Especially Serafall-sama's peerage members! Only your Queen, and new Bishop would be fine, the rest are all monsters! I can't have a hope to fight! Are you saying the Maou-sama's are weighing it up in their favour since Millicas is also related to such things!?"

Of course he would be panicking.

Makoto didn't know of Serafall's peerage beyond himself, and Asia, but he did hear a rumour that there was something called a…he didn't remember, but did know that she had other peerage members, and wondered if he would meet them.

Serafall winked, and then pointed towards him.

"Ooh, don't worry Zephyrdor-chan. Only my Queen and Bishop Asia-chan would be able to be added to the peerage for the time being. The Underworld didn't see it as fair if others from my peerage besides those two would be added. It would be, very OP of us, wouldn't it? But yeah, Sirzechs-chan was even thinking of something similar like this, to give Millicas-chan a fighting hope at least, allowing her to make her own decisions, but of course he couldn't thoroughly get involved with everything that's going on. Everyone wanted a good fight, not a one sided slaughter."

In those words alone, Millicas regained new hope, as Makoto turned towards Millicas.

"Hey, Millicas-san. I'll become your Queen for the time being, how does that sound? I'll stand beside you, and make sure that this person is blown away from you before anything could happen. How does that sound to you?"

Millicas placed a hand near her face, and had teary eyes.

"Makoto-san…y-you'd go so far for me?"

She was surprised once again, she didn't know how else to say it.

Even if she asked a thousand times, Makoto's answer would always remain the same.

"Yes, I would do, because you'd do the same for me. Heck, you came to save me, so the least I can do is try and save you too, right?"

"Makoto-san…thank you…for everything…y-you're literally my life saver. Y-Yes, thank you very much Makoto-san!"

Overwhelming couldn't describe it that well, but that's how she felt right now, she was overwhelmed with what was going on, and she felt her chest tightening, her eyes couldn't help but linger on his form for all of the kindness that he was directing towards her.

Makoto shook his head, patting her head gently.

"There's nothing to worry about Millicas-san, I'll stand right beside you…we'll also have to gather new members…erm….hmmmmm…s-say, Serafall-sama? W-Would Kalawarner-san and Elmen-chan be okay? Since…one's a Fallen Angel, and all.."

"I asked about that, and because she's been hired by me, to be your cute servant, it would be alright in this case, since officially, she's under the Devils now, and Elmen-chan is independent from the Vampire-chan's from what I believe. It seems like they don't want to hear anything from her anymore, so that would be fine."

Makoto nodded in understanding, thankful for something like that to happen.

"Then, that's three confirmed members…well, one as in me, and two maybe members…"

"Also me, Makoto-san."

Asia pipped up, drawing his attention.

"Asia-chan?"

Makoto listened as Asia placed a hand over her heart, and had her large smile on her face.

"Yes, I also wish to help too. T-Though, I don't know how much help I would be, I also want to help Millicas-san because she is my friend too! A-And, if Makoto-san is going to fight, then I wish to do my best! I'll heal everyone's injuries for sure!"

Hearing that, Makoto adopted a smile.

"It's going to be very dangerous, you know?"

"I don't mind. Makoto-san is taking a risk, so I will take a risk too. I'll do my best in anyway that I can. I'll become as strong and will heal as much as I can. Please, Makoto-san, I will do my best to not be a burden."

"You'd never be a burden, Asia-chan. If you're okay with it, then it would be great for you to be on the team. That would be a three man team as of now. Me, Asia-chan, and Millicas-san too. It's shaping up to be a pretty badass team already!"

Asia seemed content, so Serafall tapped Makoto on the shoulder.

"You best get going Ma-tan with the others for some recruiting. Don't worry about here, we'll sort out the boring details, and all that bad stuff. Just make sure that Millicas-chan gets what she needs, and then we'll continue onwards, kay sweetheart~?"

"Sera-tan…y-yes! I understand! Asia-chan, Millicas-san, let's go and recruit!"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san!"

"Okay! Let's get going!"

Together, Makoto took both Asia's and Millicas' hands plus their bags, running out of the room as Zephyrdor, looked panicked, wondering what was going to happen next. Grayfia herself bowed her head, and while she didn't show it openly, she was, pleased that Millicas had someone on her side like Makoto himself.

"Serafall-sama, to think you'd do something like this for Millicas-sama."

Serafall jumped up from her seat, and twirled around as she answered.

"It's because of my Ma-tan too~ I knew he'd be sad if something happened to the red headed Loli-chan~ She's already displayed that she has feelings for my Ma-tan, and if that's the case, then I'd rather Ma-tan take care of her than Zephyrdor-chan there~"

"I-I am right here…"

Zephyrdor silenced himself when Serafall spared him a glance.

"I'm quite aware~" She turned to Grayfia, ignoring the displeased looking Zephyrdor. "Now, Grayfia-chan, don't you have to head to Rias-chan soon?"

"Y-Yes…I do need to deal with that as well."

"I see, then let's hurry with the details so you can hop over there, and get some good stuff going on."

Grayfia nodded, and the pair discussed what was going to be happening, as Zephyrdor looked like he was going through the ringer.

* * *

Walking in the halls, Makoto, and the girls walked towards the classroom where Elmen probably was, knowing that she had classroom duties, and just hoped that she didn't leave for the day yet, so they could get her to join the team.

"We'll go towards Elmen-chan first, and see if she will participate."

"You think that she would Makoto-san?"

Millicas' question was met with a smile.

"I'm sure that she would do if we asked nicely. And if not…well, we'll just have to see if she wants anything is all."

"After her, who are we going to ask Makoto-san?"

This time Asia was the one to question it, so he answered it while smiling.

"Well, there's Kalawarner-san, I thought she'd be a good choice with her light powers, and Sacred Gear too. In fact, I just messaged her to come to the school so we could talk…and she sent me a picture of her…eerm, n-never mind!"

Millicas and Asia became suspicious.

"What did she send you?"

Millicas question made Makoto nervous, who placed his phone away without allowing them to see.

"No-Nothing really! Just something, is all!"

They still were suspicious, but since they didn't have time to talk about it, the pair of them just bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

"S-So Makoto-san, who else are you thinking about?"

"Elmen-chan would be a good choice due to the fact that she would work well with us, and her Vampire abilities might come in handy, from what I know about her powers anyway. I also thought about Yumi-senpai, since she's good with her Sacred Gear, and I would say Koneko-chan but…I don't know if she would talk with me…and then there's Kalawarner-san like I said before. I would say Mittelt-san, but she seems scared of me. There's also maybe someone on Sona-senpai's peerage…"

"I don't think her Pawn has been there all that long, the male Pawn that is." Millicas brought up. "He hasn't been in a serious battle yet, so he would lack experience, not that it would matter much. Maybe her Knight, or Rook would be handy. We have a Bishop…maybe one of the Bishop's might be able to help?"

Proposing that strongly, Makoto didn't know what to say.

"Eeh…d-does it have to be Meguri-senpai? She immensely scares me, and I have a feeling she'd only help if she touched my body or something…s-she's a very scary woman, and I won't be able to handle another round of Onee-sama attacks…"

"Poor Makoto-san has to endure so much."

Asia was always kind to Makoto, and he was appreciative of it.

"Yeah…so much to endure huh…either way, let's get to Elmen-chan first and see where we stand with her."

The pair nodded, and hurried towards Elmenhilde.

* * *

"So…" Elmen sat in the empty classroom, looking around at the people around consisting of Millicas, Makoto, and Asia. "…from it sounds like, a douche has been trying to marry Millicas-san here, but you want to build a team with the permission from the Underworld and such, so we can act as her peerage, and fight on her behalf? Is that what you're telling me right now?"

That's what Elmenhilde got from all of this.

Since it came out of nowhere, it seemed like it was a little crazy, but the three of them looked very serious right now.

"Yes, that's right."

Makoto agreed, Elmen crossing her arms across her bust.

"And…you want me to help you out?"

"Please Elmen-san, there's not many people that we can ask…please help me."

Millicas bowed her head kindly, and wished to show a desperation like no other.

"Well, I can't say that I am…shocked. I knew something was going on…I didn't know it was this though…either way, to help fight a peerage huh…seems like it would be quite troubling to do something like that…"

"Elmen-chan, please help us. We can't do it without you."

Elmenhilde furrowed her eyebrows, as she thought about what was said, and how they seemed to really need her. While she wanted to help, she didn't know if she would be able to help, she never was much of a fighter.

"But…I'm, not really a fighter…"

"Elmen-chan helps us with Stray Devils all the time, and she came to save me, despite not being able to fight."

Makoto brought up, Elmen looking towards the ground.

"W-Well, that's different…"

"Why?"

Makoto didn't understand the difference, so Elmen pointed towards him.

"Because it was you, that's why!" Elmen stood up and showed a cute look to her face and even had a teary expression. "B-Because it was Makoto-kun that's why! I needed to do my best to save you, I couldn't allow you to die or anything! Y-You were the one who accepted me…I-I couldn't lose Makoto-kun after everything! S-So, I put myself on the line so I could help you! And I'd do it again and again!"

Makoto pulled Millicas close towards him, placing a hand on top of her head, and rubbed as he spoke to Elmen.

"And, Millicas-sans life right now hangs in the balance." Elmen bit her lower lip, as she looked at Millicas. "She needs all the help she can get. I know if it was me, you'd do it. And if it was you, she'd help you too. So, please Elmen-chan, please lend us a hand. If not for Millicas-san, then for me, for yourself. For whoever, we really could use your help here, I know you'd make a great addition to the team. He's going to have reincarnated Devils, you're a Vampire-chan. I don't know anything about his peerage, but if we pull together, I am sure that we'll have no choice but to succeed in our battle!"

Elmen stuck out her bottom lip, as she hugged herself.

"Damn you Makoto-kun, making me feel like this. Fine, I suppose that I will give you a hand. Though, I don't know what I will be able to do for you all. I'm not much of a fighter myself."

"That's fine! Everyone has their uses after all!"

Makoto beamed towards her, as she leaned closer towards him, placing her head against his chest.

"Makoto-kun, you'll also defend me if someone tries to harm me, right?"

"A-Ah, s-sure, if you…"

Elmen leaned closer, and licked his neck, drawing jealous stares from both Asia, and Millicas.

"Makoto-kun, if you don't mind, I could also drink some of your blood too? Between Vampire, and their…let's say partners, drinking blood can be seen as a sign of love, and affection. Sometimes, the Vampire in question will also go through some changes, and feel different that they did before. Wouldn't it be good if we could experience a new feeling together?"

"A-Ah…erm, w-well, that is to say…"

Elmen cheekily showed a refreshing smile and then showed her teeth, slowly going towards his neck. His took a gulp of air as Elmen moved closer and closer. Gingerly, Elmen licked Makoto's neck, as Asia, and Millicas look on, very annoyed by what was going on right now.

"Shhhh, don't worry Makoto-kun. You don't have to worry about anything, I will make sure that you don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'll drink your blood, and our juices will entwine with one another's~ We could even make one another release these pent up feelings that we have with one another. I just know that if I drunk Makoto-kun's blood, I would be going orgasmic."

"O-Orgasmic!? W-We can't suddenly do something like-"

Elmen placed a finger against his lips, silencing him, and then placed a kiss against his neck. Without wanting too, his body shivered, and Elmen took this time to place more kisses against his neck, teasing him with her tongue. His breathing became a little laboured, which only made Millicas radiated a red aura around her body, Asia's face being as cute as could be with a pout being there.

"It's okay Makoto-kun, we'll experience a new and interesting feeling together."

"Alright! T-That's enough! Please stop this now!"

Millicas couldn't take it, and pushed Elmenhilde away from Makoto, and clung to him herself.

Elmen blinked, not sure what was going on.

"Millicas-san, you've really pushed me off Makoto-kun? Could it be that you wish to have him to yourself?"

Millicas adopted a pouty look to her face, shaking her head, yet kept herself attached to Makoto's waist, she wouldn't let go.

"W-Well, that's something that I…I just want to spend time with Makoto-san is all! A-And, I don't want him to become too flustered! I-I still need him to help me and all…a-and I don't want anyone else to tease Makoto-san…"

Elmen sighed openly, pushing her back against a wall once walking over.

"So, me joining the team huh…sure, I suppose I don't mind. It isn't like I'm connected to anything anymore. No one can complain, the Vampire's don't want me, and I am a free agent and all that good stuff. So, I suppose I will just have to do my best."

"Aaaah! Thank you Elmen-chan! You're the best!"

Elmen nodded her head happily, wondering if she could get to do something with the young boy.

"By the way, who else are you going to have join the team anyway? Besides me that is?"

Makoto knew he wouldn't like something about this meeting.

He didn't know how to say it without upsetting Elmen, knowing that Elmen wouldn't like one of the people that would be there, it just wasn't going to be a good thing for either Elmen, or the other one that he wanted to have.

"Well, we have Kalawarner-san to ask next…"

At that, Elmen felt like she was going to die.

* * *

"Master? Why have you summoned me? Would you like to do some ecchi things together?"

Sometime later, Kalawarner had turned up with her breasts practically not being contained in the sexy maid's outfit that she was wearing. Makoto had a difficult time in not looking at her, and had to face away from her, his face beat red from what was going on, while Elmen, Millicas, and Asia look on with jealousy, more so at the fact that Kalawarner has such a bust size, than anything else that she was doing.

While Millicas wasn't sure about having a Fallen Angel on the team, due to what they recently did, Makoto thought it would be good, since they did have access to light powers, and Kalawarner even had a Sacred Gear. So, in his eyes, she was probably going to be a keystone member of the team as it was right now.

Elmen of course didn't want Kalawarner to join the team, and was making that known by showing a scowl on her lips. Asia however thought like Makoto, and knew that they would need some strong members on the team.

"Well…we need your help Kalawarner-san. I couldn't think of anyone else that would be able to help us in this kind of situation…s-so, in essence, you're the one that I need to ask for help…s-so, would you help me and us please?"

Makoto conceded to the young Fallen Angel, as she lifted a hand to her chest, lightly groping her own breast.

"Ara, Master surely is thinking something wild, aren't you? Well, I don't mind a five way or anything like that. Yup, that would be fine with me. But, please take this naughty slave first…" She forcibly jumps onto Makoto's lap, his butt pressed against the desk, as she sneakily presses her lips against his cheek, Elmen looking as if she was going to kill. "…you can do it Master, I don't mind. Whatever you want, and you shall have it. My breasts, body, vagina, or my butt. Anything for my cute Master~"

"G-Get back baka!"

Pushing her off him, he jumped away, placing a hand on his nervous heart. He felt it trembling, and his body went with it. His breathing became more and more laboured as thoughts of what happened and what could've happened if she didn't stop.

"Hah! He doesn't like you Kalawarner-san~"

Elmen couldn't hold back the dig that she wished to always give Kalawarner, but Kalawarner didn't like that, and summoned a spear of pure light, showing it towards her dangerously.

"Watch your bitch mouth girl!"

Kalawarner almost had the mind to throw the spear of light towards Elmenhilde, but in her better judgement, she knew that Makoto wouldn't like it if she killed Elmenhilde, that way she wouldn't be able to get into Makoto's bed.

Elmen slyly smiled as she put her fist up.

"My bitch mouth huh. At least I have morals unlike you! I don't just flash my stuff all over wearing such a slutty outfit! I use my friendship to come onto Makoto-kun, unlike you, who just did it like you always do!"

"Slag! Watch what you're saying! Only people that have breasts are eligible to speak…sorry, you don't have something like that, do you? Your breasts, I mean what the fuck are those things? Fried eggs or something like that? Does that make you a woman at all!?"

That was one step too far, Kalawarner went too far with Elmen, who took an aggravated step forward.

"You wanna go!?"

"Ooh, you think you can take me!? You do remember that I am all powerful sweetheart!? I have a Sacred Gear, and light powers, both which will be detrimental to a Vampire-chan like yourself! S-So, what's it gonna be bitch!? You think you can win against me!?"

Elmen took an aggravated step towards Kalawarner who made the 'come and get me' sign with her fingers wriggling around.

"Yeah, I do think so! Hmph, he came to me first anyway~ You were second choice~"

"Well, you know what they say. First the worst, second the best~ Sorry sweetheart, it seems like it was fate. He wanted to get the trash out of the way first, before he asked his star winner."

Elmen didn't like that, and charged!

"Elmen-chan!"

Makoto jumped in, grabbing her by the waist, and held her back, as Elmenhilde truly wanted to claw out Kalawarner's eyes as she just laughed from behind Makoto, pointing towards her, and snickered at her adorably.

"LET ME AT HER! I'LL MURDER HER! I'LL TAKE HER OUT! I'LL MURDER THAT BITCH RIGHT THERE, AND NOW! I'LL TAKE HER OUT OF THE WORLD THAT SHE WANTS! FIRST THE WORST IS IT!? WELL, MAKOTO-KUN AT LEAST LIKES ME, UNLIKE YOU BITCH! DIE KALAWARNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Elmen wasn't messing around this time.

She was trying her best to get out of Makoto's arms, and right for Kalawarner's throat.

But Makoto used his strength to hold her back. Even then, she seemed like she wanted to take out the enemy with everything that she had, she truly did want to murder Kalawarner, for the things that she had said.

Kalawarner looked on, and couldn't help but laugh…she couldn't stop her laughing at the enemy that was before.

"Hahahhahahahahahahahahaha! Come and get me then, and I'll show you a very good time! I'll make you scream like the bitch that you'll always be! I'll make sure that you be ended by the end of the day! Wanna die by explosions, or wanna die with light powers!?"

"Alright! That's enough!" Makoto cut the pair of them off, standing between them. "We don't have time for arguments, we've got to build a team together. We can't afford to stop now, alright!? Kalawarner-san, we need your help with fighting against a Devil that wishes to marry Millicas-san!"

Kalawarner and Elmen didn't like it, but they nodded their heads, agreeing to stop for now.

"Wait, Master. You just asked me to fight Devils? Would that even be fine, with me being a Fallen Angel and all? Wouldn't that disrupt the balance of the factions?"

"Sera-tan thought of that, and got permission beforehand. She didn't say anything about Azazel-san, but I presume that she did get his permission too. I wouldn't worry, I am sure that it is perfectly alright. Even Sera-tan said it would be fine."

Kalawarner was apprehensive about it, not sure what she should do.

"Even then, Master. I couldn't stand the ridicule that I'd receive from Devils. I get enough of that from Fallen Angels, I don't think that I would be able to stand it again. I hate to say it, but I don't think that I can do it Master."

Makoto walked towards her, seeing that she was having a difficult time, and slowly encompassed his hands around one of her own hand.

"I know that you've been going through something's, Kalawarner-san. But, this is a chance to prove yourself too."

"Prove myself?"

Makoto nodded, explaining himself.

"You see, Fallen Angels might've been horrid to you about your half status state, but this is a chance to rise above such things."

"R-Rise above?"

Once again, Makoto allowed his head to bob up and down.

"That's right. You don't have to allow anyone to discriminate against you, you can be whoever you wish to be. You're a woman, Kalawarner-san. You're not a half breed, or anything like that. You're just you. Your biology doesn't define who you are. Overcome such things, and prove to Devils, and whatever else, that you're more than just your half Fallen Angel side, you're important, and I know it sounds like I only say this to get you on the team, but it doesn't even have to be about that. fight, for whatever it is that you want to do. And even if you choose not to, it will be fine. No one will think less of you or anything."

"I will~"

Makoto sweatdropped as Kalawarner scowled darkly.

"Okay. Besides Elmen-chan, no one else will think badly of you."

Kalawarner raised a finger to her chin, and thought about what he said.

Fighting for what she wanted…

What did she want?

She hadn't thought about it before.

Thinking about what she wants, and what she could have.

She didn't know what she could have in her life. Would it be fine if she did have things in her life now?

"Master, fighting for what I want…what about, if I wanted to stand beside Master?"

"S-Standing beside me? Why would you want something like that?"

Genuinely, he didn't understand where she was coming from.

But Kalawarner showed a dazzling smile, and answered while smiling.

"Because, I wish to be with Master now. I chose to be with Master, no one else now. So, can't I stay with Master, and fight beside him? I wish to fulfil my duties and take you as my own husband or something like that~"

"H-Husband!?"

Kalawarner nodded at his flustered face, and continued showing that dazzling smile.

"Even I have such admirations! So, promise to marry me, and I will be alright Master! I will make you feel amazing with my body, and my breasts too! So, take me as you want me! Bend me over, and slap my butt! Take me right here and now Master!"

"S-Stop! G-Geez, calm yourself!"

Kalawarner couldn't calm herself, her body was vibrating all over the place. Because of that, her womanly breasts jiggled in the tight top that she was wearing, and how it seemed like she was going to do something interesting in the future.

"B-But Master! I can't! Just thinking about you entering me is a dream for me! I'll agree to fight if Master promises to allow me to marry him!"

[No!]

Millicas, Asia, and Elmen were firmly against this, Makoto shyly nodding his head in agreement.

"I-I'm not ready for marriage or anything like that…c-can't we just have something else done instead…? I don't like the idea of doing something like that…please don't allow something like that to happen…"

Kalawarner pouted, sighing heavily as she allowed her arms to slide under her large bust.

"Well, seems like that I won't be able to have fun with Master. Okay, I suppose it is alright Master. I don't say anything else I suppose, but I still think that Master should just take me here and now. But if not that, then Master. Can't I also sleep next to Master too? I wish to have sexy fun time with Master, and then take him inside of me and-"

"I'll let you sleep in my bed if you promise to not do anything ecchi with me, okay!?"

Kalawarner released a stale breath, but allowed her head to not regardless.

"Fine, that's alright. I'll sleep next to Master, and then maybe down the line, we can do stuff together, it would be alright if something like that was to happen, wouldn't it? It would be better if something happened between us."

Makoto placed a hand on his forehead, nodding his head strongly.

"Sure, that's fine. Let's just get to know one another first, okay? We can go from there afterwards, alright? I'd rather it happen like that, I don't see why we would do anything else other than that, okay?"

"Yes Master! I'm glad, let's fight this bastard Devil together!"

Makoto didn't know how it came about, but in the end, it seemed like Kalawarner was going to join the team, and in many ways, he was glad that was the case, and now, they would be able to fight against anyone that was going to come up.

* * *

After dealing with Kalawarner, and Elmen, Makoto along with Millicas, and Asia walked towards the Occult clubroom, thinking that this would be the best case. Kalawarner didn't feel right sitting with Devils, so she opted not to come, and Elmen said that she needed to do something to prepare, so that's what she was going to do.

"Great! So, that's five of us Makoto-san!"

Millicas was extremely happy, as she held up the confirmed list that was tightly in her palm.

"Right. We've got five of us so far…b-by the way, how many servants does he have?"

"Erm…I think he has a full set...no, he has Pawn's, but not eight of them, but the rest he has yeah. Less Pawn's, but they took all his pieces I believe."

Makoto didn't like the sound of that.

He didn't know the opponents strengths or weaknesses, and he liked planning strategy and such.

"Oh…well, even if we get Yumi-senpai to agree, that is like 6 vs at least 8, plus how many Pawn's he has, to battle. That's going to be dangerous…perhaps, Sona-senpai's group can lend a hand too…though, I would prefer not asking either Meguri-senpai, or Saji-senpai."

Millicas understood Meguri, knowing what she was like, but she didn't understand Saji.

"Saji-senpai? Why not?"

"Eeh…just because I don't feel like being told to die and all that bad stuff. He's just kind of annoying sometimes."

"I can understand that. Yeah…even then, Saji-senpai hasn't fought in a battle yet, so he wouldn't be much use as of right now."

Gaining a nod from Makoto, they all continued up the stairs.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

As they were walking up the stairs, Makoto heard the distinctive scream that belonged to one Hyoudou Ise.

"Onii-chan's in danger! I'd know that scream anywhere!"

Makoto shot up the stairs with the others.

Getting to the door, he opened it roughly, and rushed inside.

"Onii-chan! W-Where are you Onii…" He looked around, and felt heavy atmosphere. "…chan?"

Makoto looked left, and saw Rias sat on a couch next to a man he didn't recognize. He had blonde hair, a different shade to his own, and looked to be in his early 20's. he was wearing a red suit, but had the top buttons undone to show his chest to the world, fortunately covering the nipples from Makoto's sights, he didn't want to be scarred again.

Standing behind them, was Grayfia, who didn't look pleased. A little way away's, stood like a dutiful Queen, was Akeno herself who giggled "Fufufu~" while waving to Makoto, who awkwardly waved back towards him.

Looking towards the right, he saw Yumi giving him a smile, and saw Koneko sat in the corner.

When they made eye contact, Koneko recalled what happened not all that long ago, turning her eyes downwards, not wanting to deal with it again.

He felt down that she wouldn't even look at him anymore.

But then, Ise came to his sights, rushing to his side dutifully.

"Ise-nii, what's going on!? Why did you release a scream?! Has someone hurt you!?"

Ise turned his teary eyes upwards towards Makoto's face, and felt his face turning embarrassed.

"This bastard is Rias-buchou's fiancé Makoto! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaagh! I can't believe something like this!"

Makoto dunked his head low, patting Ise on the top of the head.

"Geez, don't worry me like that. I thought that you were getting attacked or something." He paused, looking towards Rias as he rested his bag down on the ground, Princess' head moving outwards, but no one noticed. "…So, engagement?"

Rias placed a hand on her forehead.

"Engagement."

"I see…s-say, can we sit in…? I need to talk with you about…erm, something after…whatever is going on with…eeh, erm…w-whoever this guy is."

"My name, is Riser Phenex. And filth shouldn't forget that."

Makoto rolled his eyes as Asia hid behind him, Millicas calmly taking a seat down next to Yumi.

"Geez, why are male Devils that I've met nasty? All female Devils seem to be good, for now anyway."

"What did you say shorty?"

Ise felt his heart being gripped at that moment as he saw the colour from Makoto's face drain.

"…Shorty…?"

The twinge in his eyes showed that he truly wasn't going to take this kind of abuse, he felt like it would've been too much.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

The way he spoke, was so cocky Makoto was sure that if he wasn't important, Ise or himself probably would've knocked some sense into him by now, especially with the way he kept trying to touch Rias, but she pushed him away.

"Not really."

He didn't really speak much, which angered Riser more than before.

"Just adorable, isn't it? I can't believe that we've got another contender for this. So, what's your deal little boy?"

"My deal? My deal is that I am waiting for Buchou to be done with…whatever you're doing, and then I can converse with her. If it went the route that Millicas-sans did, then I can tell where this is gonna go."

Riser didn't like the way he spoke to him, but when he attempted something, he saw that Grayfia's eyes were on him. Rather than mess with her, Riser just stopped himself, and sat quietly.

"Makoto-sama, if you're to sit in on this, I request that you remain silent and please sit down."

It was a cold order, but an order from Grayfia nonetheless.

Since she did order it, Makoto complied, and went to sit down, when he noticed that there was only one seat left, and two people, himself, and Asia.

"Asia-chan, please sit down, I'll stand."

Like a true gentleman would, he gave up the seat, and went to stand behind it…when he felt Asia grip his shirt tightly.

"N-No, please sit Makoto-san. I-I don't mind standing…"

"O-Oh, that's sweet, but I couldn't. I don't mind, honestly. Please take the remaining seat."

"No, no! it's my honour! Please, take the remaining seat!"

"B-But, I couldn't do that…"

Makoto and Asia had a little back and forth.

Since both were too polite to actually take the seat, it was a standstill.

"Ooh, one of you take the seat so we can get this crap with Riser here over with."

Buchou thumbed at Riser who scowled as a response.

Makoto and Asia still had a little unsureness to it, so Yumi just rolled her eyes, and took Makoto, placing him on the couch, and then took Asia's hand, and placed her on Makoto's lap (though secretly she wished for Makoto to be on her lap, she didn't want to embarrass him anymore than necessary) and Asia let out a cute cry.

"K-Kiba-senpai!?"

"It's resolved, isn't it?" Yumi made a very good argument, unknowingly drawing the darkness of Koneko out, seeing Asia sat on Makoto's lap. "See, you can sit there, and cuddle Makoto-kun or something. Oh, speaking of." Yumi wrapped her arm around Makoto's one, and then pushed her lips against his own, drawing a blush from both Rias, Makoto, and even Ise to an extent. "I forgot to kiss you before."

"A-Ah erm…o-oh, in front of others is…"

"Are you embarrassed of me?"

It was more playful than serious, though it could be seen as something like that.

"N-No! Of course I'm not Yumi-senpai! I-I very much-"

She cut him off by kissing him once more, then laid her head on his shoulder.

Makoto didn't say anything as Asia embarrassingly let out a squeal, and collapsed against him, from where she was on his lap, snuggling against his chest. He wore a complicated expression as he petted Asia's back, giving her some comfort, and hoping that she wouldn't pass out.

Ise scornfully looked at them, and thought " _Lucky bastard, I wish Buchou would do that with me…_ " but couldn't voice his thoughts, and in some way, he was quite happy that Makoto had a somewhat girlfriend now.

Rias looked towards them for a few moments, before shaking her head, and then looked towards Riser, with dark eyes, and an equally dark expression that was on her lips.

* * *

"Now back to the topic at hand, Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

The way he spoke, Makoto could see that Ise was getting agitated, so he placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Ise begrudgingly knew Makoto was right, and he shouldn't say anything, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel angry right now.

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My Otou-sama, Onii-sama's and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world! It's the same as Millicas over there, it isn't fair!"

Grayfia looked displeased, but knew what was going to happen next, seeing how Rias was getting agitated, and even Millicas looked down on the ground, only vaguely aware that Rias was in a similar predicament that she was in too.

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Buchou and Riser start to argue about something Ise didn't get. But it was clearly something to do with the world of Devils. Makoto already heard something similar with Millicas and Zephyrdor before, so he didn't really listen.

But he could see that Ise was getting more agitated.

The way he spoke with Rias, it seemed like Ise was getting more pissed off. It was understandable. He didn't want to feel like he was useless, that was what Ise probably felt, that's how Makoto saw it anyway.

He shared a look with Millicas, who smiled shyly, and didn't know how to respond.

Eventually, Rias came back to the main topic, not really wanting to hear anything about Riser, and what he was saying anymore and said something while making a big gesture with her eyeballs, and her palms clenched themselves together.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Riser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's-"

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Riser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Riser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Riser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the Underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Riser's body come right at all of them.

Ise felt his body tremble, as did Asia herself.

Millicas was calm, and didn't say anything, she didn't seem to be all that bothered.

Yumi and Koneko aren't trembling but they are getting ready to fight any time. Akeno even seemed to be smiling pleasantly, but she also seemed like she was going to fight at the same time.

Buchou makes a stance against Riser, and there are red aura coming out of her body.

Riser also starts covering his body with fire. Intense heat fills the room.

The flame gathers around Riser's back and forms into wings of flame. Exactly like a fire bird.

"Stop this utter childishness, right now!"

The one who spoke up was Makoto himself, causing the room to stiffen.

"W-What did you just say?"

Riser was in disbelief, so Makoto said it straight.

"Stop it, right now, I said. It is childish, and not needed. I mean, what's the point? She just said that she didn't want to go with you, and if you attack her servants now, Grayfia-san will only stop you anyway. As, she is her Onii-sama's Queen. Do you really think that she's gonna allow you to actually harm her King's Imouto's servants, or Rias-senpai herself?"

Riser wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, and just looked towards Makoto, who stared indifferently towards him.

While under the intensity of the situation, Grayfia calmly assessed the situation.

"Riser-sama, Makoto-sama is correct. Please refrain from any battling here. I, also won't stand for it, for the good of Ojou-sama to disarm your peerage members too, please don't make me take actions against either of you."

Buchou and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her.

Riser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

Buchou also stops her red demonic-power and disbands her battle position. Looks like we avoided the worst case scenario.

Seeing that both Buchou and Riser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ooh for Maou-sama's sake." Makoto interrupted, Grayfia turning her eyes sharp towards him. "She's going to ask you to have a Rating Game with this Riser person in about ten days from now so you can train, isn't that right Grayfia-san?"

Makoto thought that cutting the stuff out, and getting to the root of it would be for the best.

"I was going to say that, yes. A Rating Game is what is suggested, if you wish to push forward. So, Ojou-sama, a Rating Game between yourself, and Riser-sama, would you like to accept that, or decline it?"

Buchou becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked.

Ise looked confused on what a Rating Game was, and if by sensing that, Makoto clarified for him.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle. It also is a way to raise status, gain status, and to also flaunt your own power in a match. I've also heard that Devils that participate in Rating Games have to be of a certain age. Though in this case, and Millicas-sans case, the rules have been bent to allow such things, but it seems like Riser over there probably has been in the games, he looks around the right age, right? Though in the case of Millicas-san, it seems like she'll be making a peerage from scratch this time…either way, that's how it is."

Ise turned to Makoto, impressed with his knowledge.

"Damn boy, since when did you get so knowledgeable?"

"Study, study and more study. Sona-kaichou was what drilled it into me, and Sera-tan does the same thing. I suppose that it is something that I have to know being…eeh, I don't like saying it out loud, but you know what I mean."

Once again, Ise was quite blown away from Makoto's knowledge, yet from the method's he obtained the knowledge, he was alright with just hearing it. He didn't want to go out of his way to gain study sessions from someone like Sona, remembering how exhausted Makoto was after it.

As they talked, Rias seemed to come to an obvious conclusion, and didn't like how it was going, going on the way of the small red head in the room who also held a similar annoyed expression that Rias had on her face right now.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Buchou is really ticked off, it was clear on her face that she was, and Millicas made a bitter feeling too.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Riser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Riser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!"

Makoto slapped himself in the head, not liking the fact that she was taking her opponent too lightly, at least that's how it seemed from the way that she looked. Millicas on the other hand was more humble, and he was glad about that.

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay? …Seems like I've been doing this twice today…though, it also happens to fall like this…so, what is your answers? Riser-sama, Rias-sama?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Riser both agrees to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bows her head after confirming.

"Wow, Rating Games galore around here, right Millicas-san?"

Millicas made a timid smile in response to Makoto's question.

"I didn't expect both would turn out like this, but you are correct in this…Makoto-san."

"Well, it seems like at least we'll be able to gain strength from each other or something."

Ise made a clueless face at the conversation, butting in.

"Erm…maybe I am behind, but what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later Ise-nii, but suffice to say, it isn't Rias-buchou who is only having difficulties with annoying Devil men that seem to be way too full of themselves, and up their own butts, and such things like that."

Ise still was in the dark, but Yumi caught onto what he said and was worried that Makoto was caught up in something that she didn't like at all.

Raiser looks at Ise and then smirks.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Riser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Makoto didn't think that was true, considering that Ise had a Longinus, which he knew was a super Sacred Gear or something along those lines, and he didn't think the others in her peerage were a pushover either.

Though, Riser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle.

Ise got speechless when he saw what was before him.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Riser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armour that seems to be a Knight. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician.

The Knight and the magician were girls. A girl wearing a Chinese dress. Two girls with beast ears. Two girls with identical face that seems to be twins. A Loli girl with blue hair. Two older girls with nice bodies. A Yamato Nadeshiko like girl wearing a kimono. There's also a girl wearing a dress who looks like a European Princess. A wild looking older woman who is carrying a sword on her back. There's also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit. There's also a mysterious woman wearing a mask that hides half of her face.

Makoto looked over them, and while they were pretty in one way or another, he simply didn't feel much from them. Most of them seemed to be giving off low auras. He wasn't an expert or anything, but he didn't feel much from most, but a few exceptions were seen.

One in particular was one girl that was wearing a long pink Princess dress.

She had blonde hair, tied into twintails that looked like drills. She had an air of arrogance around her, yet she also seemed to be something of a Princess type too. Yet something about her was…Makoto didn't want to say it out loud, but he actually did quite like blondes, but he couldn't admit that openly or Ise would hound him about it and God knows what Asia, and Yumi would think if he said it out loud.

Upon noticing Makoto was looking at her, she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Why are you staring at me?"

She asked in a slightly rude way, Makoto giggling nervously, and turned his head towards Asia who was still on his lap, and shook his head.

"N-No, it's nothing. Sorry."

"I should think so too."

Once again, the girl spoke rather rudely, but Makoto paid no mind to that and just kept his eyes downwards.

Millicas however looked towards the girl, and waved.

"Hello, it's a reunion."

"Millicas-sama, it is surprising to see you here. Though we can't talk, perhaps we could later?"

"Sure!"

Makoto didn't know what their deal was, but it seemed like Millicas and the blonde at least knew one another from what how they were speaking.

From beside Makoto, he saw that Ise was shaking, and it wasn't the normal type of shaking. His eyes were scanning over the girls forms, and looked like he wanted to do…what Ise would like to do with girls, Makoto could only face palm.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Riser said it while looking at Ise. He seems to be really freaked out by him which was even a reaction Makoto would make if he didn't know Ise as well as he did.

Buchou places her hand on her forehead when she sees me.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

"You don't know how true that statement is…"

"Hey man! Come on! You're supposed to stick up for me!"

Ise's argument was invalid when Makoto pointed towards the girls.

"She's right though, you are jealous and that probably is your dream, right? To have a peerage full of girls?"

"Isn't that yours?!"

Ise didn't even deny that it was his dream, and the girls Riser had with him were "Gross~." and "Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~." but that only caused Riser to say while patting their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Saying that, Riser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls

Buchou seems like she didn't care, and Millicas had a red face, turning her face downwards. Akeno rolled her eyes as did Koneko. Makoto himself didn't look, being quite grossed out that he'd do something so vulgar just to make someone jealous, which was what Riser was obviously doing.

"Nn…afu…"

The girl is making a sweet voice while putting her legs around Riser's. Makoto saw out of the corner of his eye that some of the girls seemed to be disgusted by the actions of the man before them. Though some seemed to be fine with it, the girl that Makoto spoke briefly with before seemed to be slightly disgusted too.

"Hauhauhauuu…"

On Makoto's lap, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia.

"Ooh Asia-chan, it's alright. You don't have to worry about anything, he's just being a little pervy and all that."

"Waaaah! Makoto-san! D-Do you do that with Kiba-senpai too!?"

At that, Yumi's face tinged pink, Makoto's doing the same.

"W-Well, we don't go that forward or anything. B-But maybe in the future and all…"

"I-I see, then I will also do so in the future Makoto-san!"

Asia was bold, she even showed it while puffing out her chest with pride.

"A-Asia-chan, don't be so bold!"

Asia's body trembled, and her eyes seemed to be quite excited.

Ise on the other hand was focused on what was going on, and had envious eyes.

Riser took advantage of that, and continued kissing the girl, tonguing her mouth obviously to piss off Ise even more. His hand went up and down her legs, and even went into the area that no one should have to see right off the bat.

Breaking his lips away from the girls, she was left panting as Riser stared right at Ise.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

Ise had his head full with rage and is super jealous, so he put my left hand up in the air, and then shouted. While emitting red lights, the thing that is possessed in my left arm shows itself. A red gauntlet which has a mark of a dragon engraved in it.

He points his finger at Raiser and then tells him.

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womaniser?"

"He's right Onii-chan….even if I don't like admitting it…"

Makoto felt bitter about saying that, and Ise felt betrayed.

"Makoto, d-do shut up! Don't defend him!"

Makoto shook his head as he placed Asia on the couch, standing up so he could face Ise.

"I'm not defending him, but what are you thinking of doing? He's a High Class Devil, and probably is as strong, if not stronger than Buchou-san right now. Are you able to beat her in a fight?" Ise didn't say anything, presuming he wouldn't be able too. "Then, what chances would you have against Riser? Don't let him bait you into a fight! Just because he's got girls following him, it doesn't mean that they are in love with him or anything. Didn't you see that when he was making out with, whatever her name was? I saw it, they were slightly disturbed, so I don't see them liking it and such."

"E-Even then, I can't have this bastard marry Buchou!"

"Then, wait for the game. This, isn't going to solve anything. You've got to become stronger, like myself. Right now, neither you or I could defeat this…as you so eloquently put it, bastard, so please just calm down and don't allow him to antagonize you."

In his heart of hearts, Ise knew Makoto was right.

There wasn't a point in trying to fight him right now, he probably wouldn't win.

"Damn, you're right. Even then, I can't stand this Yakitori!"

Riser puts a furious expression at Ise's words to Makoto.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Buchou just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

"H-Hey, Ise-nii! Didn't we just go over-"

Makoto was cut off when Ise raised his gauntlet covered arm.

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet, and at the same time my body gets overflowed with strength. His power was doubled with his Sacred Gear's ability, Makoto felt like he had a bad feeling about this.

Riser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

A Loli girl steps out with a large quarterstaff.

Makoto shook his head, and placed himself between the two of them.

"Stop this foolishness right now! Is this really gonna solve anything at all?!"

"Grrr! This is my pride Makoto! I can't allow this bastard to disrespect me like this!"

Ise attempted to shove Makoto out of the way, but he stayed where he was, and lightly pushed Ise back.

"And, what are you going to accomplish? Even if you defeat this girl, what then? Are you going to try and attack Riser too? Am I the only one forgetting that Grayfia-san is here? Do you think that she's going to stand for something like this?"

Riser, and Buchou both look towards Grayfia, and both were sure that she was going to say something. The way her body was radiating an aura around her, and though she didn't say anything, she clearly wasn't liking the display going on before her.

"Tch, I don't see what is wrong with a friendly little skirmish between servants. As long as no one dies, right?"

"Then, if you're going to do that, if your servant tries to attack Ise-nii, then I'll have to stop you. No one disrespects my Onii-chan right in front of me, especially someone like you. So, either stop, or well…hmmm, I wonder how my Master would find this…? I presume she wouldn't be pleased about it…"

"And who is your Master?"

Riser seemed interested, but Makoto didn't reveal it, not wanting to always rely on Serafall in case something was going to happen.

"That doesn't matter. What does is, this needing to stop now. Unless you get off on causing lower class Devils pain to just inflate your own ego, and to then get off on seeing such things happen right before your eyes."

"You know what? You've pissed me off since the beginning, and I can't stand it anymore! pretending to be all superior to me with your little morals, and fancy words! That's it, Mira! Do it! Go through him, and then attack his precious Onii-sama!"

"Yes, Riser-sama!"

Responding to her Master's words, Mira went forward with her quarterstaff, and made a jab.

She was so fast that Ise couldn't see her with his eyes.

She was faster than what had happened with Raynare, Ise couldn't see her.

"Makoto-kun, watch out!"

Yumi was naturally worried, not wanting to see the boy that she liked get attacked, was going to step in and do something, when she stopped, seeing that Makoto had an unusual confident face on.

That face alone reassured her that Makoto was going to be okay.

She didn't know exactly why she felt that, but she chose to believe in Makoto, and this time, at least it seemed like he wasn't going to back down so easily either.

But to Ise's shock, Makoto's hand went outwards, catching the staff just before it hit his body, drawing surprise from Ise, and a smirk from Rias, and even Millicas seemed to be smiling at the same time too.

"H-Hey, let go!"

Mira tried pulling her staff away, but Makoto kept a tight hold of it, using his Rook strength to keep it steady.

"I said, stop it right now. What are you trying to prove exactly? I train with a Maou-sama daily, have been doing so for about a month now, I saw your staff coming a mile away. It was like moving in slow motion."

The girl tried pulling her staff away but Makoto's strength was too much for her own strength.

"D-Damn you bastard!"

"Well, I don't really have an Otou-sama besides Tou-chan who is my adoptive Tou-chan, so maybe that is an accurate way of saying it to me."

Mira's eyes turned the colour of rage, her eyes burning a flame shape into his skull…or she wished that to happen anyway.

"F-Fucking hell! Isabela-nee-san, help me!"

The girl with half her face covered nodded, and walked forward.

"Because it is someone from the peerage asking me to help, then I don't have a choice but to do this."

Isabela walked forward, even closer than Mira was, but Makoto showed an uncaring face.

"I'm not going to fight you, either of you. I don't see the point. And again, is NO ONE listening to ME!? Grayfia-san is right THERE, can't you people even notice this!? She might be silent for now, but I hardly see letting you try and kill me. Even you seemed to be frightened of Grayfia-san beforehand, so what's going to happen with that now?"

"Even then, stopping Riser-sama's Pawn is a blow to his pride."

Isabela spoke strongly, but Makoto continued to stare at her.

"And it is prideful to beat up a servant, after taunting them just to flaunt yourself over someone unnecessary?" Isabela didn't have an answer, so Makoto continued, letting go of the staff. "I, don't see the point in fighting anyway, I only wanted to defend my Onii-chan, and I've done that. If you want to attack me, then I'll gladly receive your attack and see what is going to happen."

Makoto turned his head, and took the high road, not wanting to fight.

He showed what he wanted, and stopped Ise from getting into a fight, and saved his pride in the meantime.

Riser though seemed to be very displeased, and pointed angrily at him.

"Isabela, do it!"

He spat out, but Isabela wasn't sure.

"But Riser-sama, it seemed like he doesn't want to fight against me…"

"He's damaging my pride, and I don't take lightly or kindly to that."

Isabela didn't want to, since his back was turned now, but because Riser was ordering her, he didn't have a choice, thrusting his fist forward towards the boy.

"Makoto, watch out!"

Ise warmed, and was fully going to defend, but saw Makoto turning his head, and readying himself for a fight…

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Out of Makoto's bag, Princess shot out with wild eyes, making Rias and Ise scream "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" and rushed towards the corner, huddling together, clinging to one another for dear sweet life.

Makoto was shocked that Princess was in his bag, not realizing that she was actually there. But, saw the menacing look that was in Princess' eyes, and even in her heart too, seeing it on her face…she was after blood.

"W-What is this-" Isabela received Princess' head to the gut, and a change went through her. "-gwaaaaaaaaah!"

Somehow, Princess managed to deck Isabela from standing up. She wasn't all that hurt, but she was very shocked by the sudden damage. She landed on the ground and her top busted open, Ise's eyes focusing on her breasts being exposed.

"Saved to my mind!" Princess looked towards him. "Sorry Princess!"

Princess nodded as Koneko stared strangely at the cat, but couldn't get a good feeling on it. She felt...something, but didn't know what, not seeing the crystal on her collar giving off a slight, very slight, glow.

"Ooh shit! Isabela defeated by a cat!? Mira, get it!"

"Y-Yes Riser-sama!"

Mira was frightened, but she still swung her staff at Princess.

"H-Hey! Don't touch my cat!"

Makoto rushed forward, pushing the staff upwards before it could touch Princess, and then jumped upwards, spinning in the air. Landing behind her, Makoto grabbed her by the collar, and threw her towards the other girls in Riser's peerage with strength of the Rook and speed of the Knight.

"Nyaaaaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Princess charged at Riser, fully intending to take him out for disrespecting Makoto.

"W-What is wrong with this cat!?" Riser stood up, and gathered flames in his palm. "T-That's it! Taking out my Rook, would you!? I won't have you fight and beat my peerage member! So, you want to dance bitch!? Let's dance!"

Riser fired off balls of flames towards Princess.

"Ooh! Princess, please don't get hurt!"

Makoto went to charge, but the flames were intense, and he wasn't able to get all that close.

Princess though was dodging the flames expertly, moving her body faster than most could see.

Dancing through the flames, Princess made it to Riser, and made a beeline for his crotch.

SMASH!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Riser went down as Princess smashed her head against his crotch.

As he went down, Riser's peerage were scared, Rias and Ise were scared, even Grayfia was scared, and didn't know why, but she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary out of the cat. It sensed just like a normal cat, she couldn't sense anything supernatural about the cat. So, in her thoughts, she thought that Princess was highly trained.

"Nyaaaaaa…"

Princess laid her hand on Riser's face, and showed her claws.

Immediately, Ise and Rias knew what was going to happen, so the huddled together. Koneko didn't know what to make of the cat, she was convinced that it wasn't supernatural, but her heart was telling her otherwise.

"W-Wait, please don't hurt me…"

Princess had cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Nyaaaa…"

It was a cold meowing, but it sent shivers up and down Riser's spine, making him feel like he was going to die.

SLASH!

"Aaaaaarggggggggggggggggh!"

Princess clawed Riser's face, and though his skin somehow managed to heal, tears danced within Riser's eyes.

"Get him Princess!" Rias cheered from the side, only to bow her head when Princess stared at her. "S-Sorry Princess, you're the ruler and master here. I'm just a lowly peon Princess…l-love you…un-unless you don't want me too…"

Princess lifted her head, a victorious look on her face.

Turning her head, she went towards Makoto…

But she stopped when she saw the girl from before, the blonde haired girl, and showed her claws.

The girl gasped, putting a hand to her heart.

"P-Please don't attack me too…"

"Nyaaaaa…."

She meowed darkly as her eyes clouded.

Makoto saw the rage within Princess, and dashed at her.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The girl let out a cry of anguish as Princess pounced towards her, the girl cowering away.

"Princess! N-No!" Makoto caught the cat just as she was about to tackle the girl, saving her life, the girl crying tears of appreciation. "I-I'm so sorry, Ojou-sama…I-I…my cat, she doesn't…like people that badmouth me and all…s-she's a good kitty really…a-again, sorry…"

The girl broke down crying from apparent trauma, and latched onto Makoto, sobbing against him, which Koneko didn't like.

"I-It was awful…b-but, the handsome boy, saved me from the monster cat…" Princess glared, and showed her claws, causing the girl to shiver even more. "Please don't let her hurt me! S-She's after me for some reason!"

Makoto didn't know how to handle this, petting the young girls head as Riser stood up, but shook and held a hand over his crotch.

"D-Don't worry, I won't allow anyone to hurt you…a-and, Princess won't either…"

"Ooh, thank Maou-sama…"

"Thanking my King?"

Makoto joked, only for the young girl and the others in Riser's peerage, even Riser himself, turned white like a ghost.

"Y-Your King…?"

"Ara, yes. My King, is Serafall Leviathan, I'm her Queen, Hyoudou Makoto. Nice to make your acquaintance."

The girl turned white, pulling away from Makoto, and bowed her head very respectfully.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry for the rudeness! If I knew you were of such status, I of course wouldn't ever even try and offend you or your family over there! M-My name is Ravel Phenex, pleased to meet you Hyoudou-sama!"

"O-Oh…y-you don't have to call me that just because of my King and all…I'm not different than before…"

The newly named Ravel shook her head, as Koneko glared, even Millicas felt it to a certain extent.

"B-But, you're Maou-sama's Queen! That's a very high duty! T-To think that Serafall-sama chose you to become her Queen…" Ravel leaned closer, Makoto smiling weakly. "W-Well, you are pretty cute…and you do have lovely eyes…wow, is your hair dyed?"

"No…natural."

Makoto answered honestly, as Ravel continued staring at him.

"Ravel! We're leaving!"

Riser stood up, shooting towards his peerage members, equally frightened of Princess, and now Makoto, hearing what he was now. Activating a magic circle, it appeared on the ground, with Makoto looking on as Ravel bowed once again.

"Again, sorry for the distress this may have caused you. Well then, I'll be leaving. Good day, Hyoudou-sama."

"A-Ah sure…Phenex-san…"

Ravel smiled gently, totally opposite to what she was like before, and then went to the circle.

With a flash of fire, the people from the Phenex clan were gone, but the tension in the room hadn't disappeared.

* * *

Once Riser was gone, Makoto was able to see Rias personally, to ask about Millicas, and what was going to be happening with her. The others in the group, had remained behind, to hear what was going on, Millicas standing to the side, waiting for what was going on, Princess going back into the bag, and Grayfia having gone too.

Makoto explained what was going on, as the others listened. From the sounds of it, it does sound like Makoto and the others were going through their own kind of struggles, and hardships that need to be fixed.

"Borrow my servants?" Makoto nodded at her doubt. "Well, that's certainly a very direct way of asking."

"Yes, I'm sorry. But, we don't have much time. The agreement was if you allowed it, some of your servants could fight for Millicas-san, and then a few days later fight for you against Riser. Since it is a desperate situation, we thought that this would be the best way of going on."

Rias placed a complex finger to her chin.

"Who were you thinking of taking?"

"Erm…I haven't asked formally, but I thought that Yumi-senpai would be able to help."

"Yumi, huh. No one else?"

"I thought about Akeno-senpai, but since I am the acting Queen, I couldn't ask her. And…well, Koneko-chan isn't speaking to me right now, so…" Koneko looked down as Rias noticed. "A-And well, Ise-nii would be-"

"I'm sorry." She apologized, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't allow Ise to go."

"B-Buchou, I would help my Otouto if he needs it!"

Ise was adamant about this, wanting to help his younger brother with anything that could happen.

Rias adopted a frown, explaining herself.

"I'm sorry Ise. Right now, you're not ready to fight. We'll need all of the time that we need, and if you happen to get an injury during that time that can't be recovered…even then, you're currently the member of my peerage that needs the most attention, and we need to help you along with your Longinus." Ise didn't have a choice but to accept it, since it was Rias saying it. "However, I don't see a reason that I can't allow Yumi to go. Since, she is very reliable, and would be able to handle herself now, and even after, eight days of training, was it?" Nodding towards her, Makoto awaited her results. "Then yes, I don't see a problem. Of course, she'd have to agree to it too."

"Yes! Thank you Rias-senpai!"

Rias nodded kindly, as Makoto went towards Yumi, the girl smiling bewitchingly.

"Makoto-kun, something you want to ask me?"

Makoto put his hands behind his back, nodding his head.

"Y-Yumi-senpai, y-you'll help us out, y-yes?"

He didn't know why, but asking Yumi seemed very difficult.

When he asked Elmen and Kalawarner, he was more confident, but now, it seemed harder to do something like that.

"Well, since it is Makoto-kun asking me, I don't mind. Also, I have to make sure that no Shotacon's try something with Makoto-kun, since he is the most adorable Shota ever. But even then, if it is Makoto-kun asking me, and for Millicas-sama's sake, then I don't have a problem."

"Aah! Thank you Yumi-senpai! That makes six of us now!"

Yumi cocks her head.

"Six?"

"Yup! Me, you, Millicas-san, Asia-chan, Elmen-chan and Kalawarner-san!"

As soon as Kalawarner's name was mentioned, Akeno's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Ara, did I hear wrong Makoto-kun? Are you going to have a Fallen Angel compete? I do believe that this Kalawarner-san was the one who also helped out with Raynare's ploy."

Makoto twisted his neck towards Akeno, nodding his head.

"That's right, I asked, and she agreed. Even Sera-tan said it was okay. And…well, Kalawarner-san didn't have a choice at first, and was against it. She didn't want to do, and in the end she was against everything happening, and now she wishes to make up for that anyway that she can, and she is even doing her best to move on from the sadness of her past."

"Oh, I was under the impression that you detested Fallen Angels."

Makoto and the others barring Rias didn't see it, but Akeno had her eyes looking downwards, as if she was deep in thought about something.

"Well, that's wrong, because I don't detest Fallen Angels." Akeno's eyes slowly became misty as she felt her heart slightly increase in speed. "I detest Dohnaseek and Raynare for what they did, but I don't detest Fallen Angels. It would be like me, hating all Devils because I don't get along with Riser or that Zephyrdor. It just doesn't work like that for me. A race is no different to me. There are good, and bad eggs, in all races, civilizations, you can't base badness of a race on one or, in the Fallen Angels case, two bad eggs, can you?"

He didn't realize it, but he had just made Akeno feel good inside of her heart.

Slowly, she walked towards Makoto, and hugged him tightly, while rubbing her cheeks against his own, gaining a dark glare from Ise, and a jealous glare from Asia, and Yumi, even Millicas, and Koneko looked slightly jarred about this.

"Fufufu, your face is very soft Makoto-kun~"

"A-Akeno-senpai! Y-You suddenly seem affectionate!"

"It's because Makoto-kun is very sweet, and a cute boy too. What a kind heart you have. I'm gonna keep my eye on you, okay Makoto-kun?"

"Damn you Makotoooooooooooooooo! I hate all damn Shota's!"

Ise raved from the other side of the room, only to receive a death glare from Yumi. Surprisingly, she took that offensively, Ise felt like his life was going to be forfeited, so he kept his mouth silenced, and just lowered his eyebrows.

"A-Anyway, disregarding that, Hyoudou-kun. It seems like you're capable of gathering strong people to you. I haven't even seen Akeno do that with Ise yet." That was jarring on Makoto's mind, knowing Akeno would be Ise's type. "But, it also seems like you've collected a diverse group for Millicas. I, respect that of you. Doing all this just for her sake."

Makoto shyly placed a hand on the back of his head, as Rias stared at him, Akeno continuing to rub faces with him.

"R-Right, Millicas-san has helped me enough, so I have to help her. And even if she didn't, she's still my friend, and I'm not allowing her to marry Riser wannabe…I presumed he was a Lolicon, since he did make some suggestive movements towards Millicas-san…well, either way, with the six of us, I suppose we'll be able to-"

"Seven.

The voice of the white haired girl surrounded the room.

"Koneko?"

Rias watched as Koneko walked across the room, stopping just short of the busty red head.

"…I will also join the fight, if it isn't too much trouble Buchou."

"I don't see a problem with it, but it seems like you aren't…yourself. Has something happened Koneko?"

Koneko briefly looked to Makoto who smiled at her. Memories of her seeing him watching her as she was in her…cat form maybe, and it came back to her, the embarrassment, the shame, the guilt, and other thoughts. Then, Koneko looked down, and spoke to Rias in a distant voice.

"…I don't want to discuss something like that Rias-sama, if it is all the same. …But, I do wish to help Millicas-sama, is all. I, don't want anyone to marry…someone that they don't wish to marry…I don't know what to think about that…"

Rias saw the conflicted feelings on the young girls face, sighing as she budged closer.

"Koneko, if it is because…"

"…It's nothing."

Rejecting Rias' advances to see if she could help, Koneko walked away towards the door, not even bothering to see if there was anything else that needed to be discussed by, but it seemed like Koneko had her own thoughts in her mind.

"W-Wait, Koneko-chan!"

Makoto couldn't just allow her to walk away without some explanation on why she was pissed off.

Koneko exited the room and Makoto wasn't far behind.

Like a train, Koneko was steaming out of the clubhouse, but Makoto was right behind her.

"Koneko-chan please wait a second! Please, I don't know what I've done wrong! If it is because I saw you as….eeh, whatever that was, then it doesn't-"

"Just leave me alone."

Makoto bit his tongue in anguish at Koneko's hard words.

Makoto went in front of Koneko, and saw that she had moist eyes.

"H-Hey, Koneko-chan, why are you…like this? It doesn't matter to me, you know? Just because you're…a cat girl…? Or dog girl…? I didn't see clearly…I think cat…w-well, it doesn't matter, because I love both of those animals! W-Why do you want me to…"

"…I don't want to talk right now…" Koneko pushed past Makoto, leaving him stood there, his mind shattering that Koneko hated him. "…I'll be helping Millicas-sama, because it is Millicas-sama. I…won't ever…use 'that' form…I won't…"

With those words, Koneko left Makoto just stood there as Asia walked out of the clubroom, meeting Makoto who also had teary eyes by now, not being able to understand why Koneko hated him, and hating the fact that he couldn't even make amends with her.

"Makoto-san, is everything okay?"

Blinking didn't help him rid the tears, so he wiped his eyes, and put on a smile for Asia, not wanting to worry her.

"Y-Yeah, everything is grand. Koneko-chan just needs to g-get home for…eeh, dinner or something…y-yeah, that's probably it. B-But, wow, it seems like we'll be heading off to war with a Devil. Soon…I presume we'll have to prepare ourselves…"

"Makoto-san…"

Asia wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck, who responded the same way, giving Asia a hug, knowing that she probably saw through his lie, though he didn't seem to mind all that much right now, only wanting to give him some comfort.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Damn, things have gone down! From Millicas' fiancée, to Rias', and Makoto even helping Millicas gather a team for the fighting too! After reading the spoilers for DXD, and what has been translated, even before this story began, I always planned for something like this to happen, to not only give Makoto something to do this arc, but to also develop relationships, and powers for Makoto, plus the others in the temporary peerage, and of course for the future of the fic as well which shall become evident in the future.**

 **After gathering Yumi, Elmenhilde, Kalawarner, Asia, and himself, along with Koneko it seems, things are gonna heat him! Speaking of heating up, seems like Riser got more than what he bargained for when he met Princess, and it seems like Ravel has taken an interest in Makoto…well, more like she's enamoured by Makoto's age and status as a Maou's Queen, but will develop into more genuine feelings later down the line too. Next chapter starts the two part training arc, though it's more about developing bonds as well, the place where Koneko and Makoto will finally have a heart to heart, and a surprise addition to the temporary peerage will also join next time. The person, might surprise you, or it might not, we'll have to wait and see~ Well, until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	16. The training part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; The cat rules over everything, it can't be defeated! Hmm, well, Mittelt wouldn't do it, because she's frightened of Makoto, Kunou I don't think could due to her being Makoto's pact partner, and Kiyome wouldn't really be strong enough. Sorry.**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Thank you! Princess could pretty much one shot most people, she'd be a very secret weapon~ They will do, by next chapter they will.**

 **tyson113; Thanks! Here's the next one!**

 **darkfenixx7; Princess is awesome, everyone can agree to that~ She's cool~**

 **Hakuorofan7; She can pretty much solo many people, at least while she's in this part of the story anyway~ Hehe, yeah, Asia would have to save Makoto there~**

 **DocSlendy; Asia is a very adorable person huh~? It kinda is yeah~**

 **Drakon45; He seems to have a dark past at least, and while he won't be showing his 'true' power during the Rating Game, new techniques shall be shown though.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, we get to see Makoto's intelligence, and more so in this chapter too, along with others. He isn't stupid, and knows how to handle himself. Asia like every character can be taken differently by different people, so everyone has an opinion and such. Well, I can't say anything about what's going to happen, as that would be spoilers. Princess doesn't take shit from anyone, she knows how to handle herself. She is for now, but it shall soon change. I'd say battle mage I guess. He can fight with fists, swords, or magic, though he is more swords and fists right now, magic shall come later on. Well, Koneko and Kuroka are gonna have an interesting dynamic between the two of them. It won't take that long for them to be on talking terms.**

 **Nivek Beldo; It was indeed, last chapter was to show various characters in lights, not usually shown. He might be shy, but he isn't going to stand back and let someone hurt someone he loves, whether it be romantically, or familiar, or whatever, as long as Makoto cares about you, he's gonna do his best for you, though he's practical as well, and knows when to hold back and when to release. He's in canon as well, albeit briefly, he's not really important. He's gonna be the rival yeah~ Princess wins all chapters she's in, she's just awesome. Makoto saved Ravel getting killed, but not for long...joke. Princess isn't going to kill Ravel, or anyone...maybe. He didn't, but theirs gonna be more interactions this chapter, showing the basis for their bond to start. Koneko, while still insecure, won't allow Makoto to say the 'forbidden words'. Hmmm, well this chapter answers that~ And thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! She is indeed yes. Yeah, he's really getting the cold shoulder right now from Koneko, but it shall soon clear up. And yeah, he just had enough of Devils like Riser, and Zephyrdor so he was like, screw it all. Cool suggestions!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad that you did! Hehe, Ravel shall be appearing again, I can very well say that for certain. Vali's not appeared yet, I couldn't have her appear out of the blue for this...then again, she does appear out of the blue anyway in canon so...either way, Vali shall be introduced in volume three, or maybe just before~ No worries, I can understand that, getting over an illness myself recently.**

 **ShadeAkami; Thanks! Glad you liked it! Hehe, your idea did get in yeah. Seems a few people want to see Princess kicking some butt. They are indeed, and honestly, that was a little funny~ Ah, sorry, I meant next chapter after this, I guess I was a little vague huh. Yeah, it will happen in the next chapter. Grayfia is married to Sirzechs so, yeah. And thanks, Princess also thanks you~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Aah, thank you very much! Yup, we're getting to the heated point of the arc. He isn't, Makoto, Serafall, and others are making sure that it doesn't happen. I suppose that she did, but she was following orders, so that can be forgiven. She should, and she will do as well. Makoto literally had enough, and he couldn't see why anyone was fighting with Grayfia there. Princess stole the chapter, and kicked ass. She always does~ She almost did huh, but Makoto saved her from, a very scary attack. Hehe, they've gathered the entire group, near enough, and indeed, without realizing it, he's won over Akeno, or at least began to gain her affections. He surely is~**

 **dragonsayianblue; Hey! Yup, she's gonna be facing off against him. She did in a way yeah, defending Millicas like that would raise her thoughts about him. He was trying to be neutral, he just thought that he needed to make them stop, plus it was good practice for being a Queen of a Maou too. That probably would be his title yeah, one of them at least~ Eh, if he went all out, he might be able to pull off a victory. Ravel might do something like that. Princess is cool though~ No one can deny that~ I am yes.**

 **Justin D; They are indeed yeah~ Princess can pretty much do the entire Rating Game herself, and come out on top, she's that powerful apparently. Well, she's not normal, we can all agree on that. She will do yeah, and next chapter shall address that. Yeah, he'll stand against anyone that wants to hurt the people that he loves, and cares about. She does want to help, and make her Queen happy, after everything he went through last arc. Well, it isn't a canon Rating Game, or rather, it is this stories Rating Game, so it could go in any direction. Eh, I don't think I do have something like that. Yup, he and Akeno are bonding in their own way now. It's quite good for them. They could look like that if you'd want. It would be indeed. I see, then I'll consider it, I'd have to think of a reason for them to be there other than just being there. Each member of each harem has a purpose for them, minor, major, they all serve a purpose. And thanks!**

 **Vizard Issei; Luck, and Serafall yeah, but indeed, he's going to be able to have some help huh. Aah, glad that you liked it~ Ravel's not fallen for him, quite yet. She respects the position, and even admits in this chapter something about Makoto's status, and such, though he doesn't really care about such things. Princess does kick ass doesn't she? She's not going to have Makoto in danger. I think most people where yeah~ She will do soon.**

 **Ragna; That would be pretty funny yeah~ I can see Princess doing that~**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Yumi is indeed~ Koneko shall come around soon, and Millicas indeed is pretty cute~ Elmen is turning up the ero in there~ Serafall wants her Queen to be happy after all~ And yeah, that's a good line up, though Bina (Grayfia) couldn't appear here, maybe during the international Rating Games in the future.**

 **yoga pratama; I wouldn't know what purpose she'd serve to the story. I can't see Issei being an archer honestly. Eh, I dunno to be honest.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Oh, thank you very much! They didn't this time, they felt the tension in the air, maybe in the future. Princess cannot be beaten! She's the ultimate one ever! Koneko will come around eventually, that being next chapter.**

 **Anime PJ; Thank you, I thought it would be something unique, showing that rather than having to do it because she's their King, each and every member wants to be there for their own reasons. By that point, Makoto just wanted to be rid of Zephyrdor so he didn't bring much up that he'd want to. Princess is just beast in this, she can solo most, and who she can't, better run away. Though Ophis wouldn't have a problem dealing with the deranged kitten. Yeah, this chapter, and next chapter, especially next chapter, has the end game with Koneko and Makoto, and how they'd become closer. I know, even without knowing, he just told the truth, and indirectly won Akeno's affections, at least for her to be affectionate with him. She's interested due to his title, for now, but soon, she'll become interested because of him, despite his title. And thanks!**

 **Guest 2; I'll probably do one, one day yeah. That would be a good idea yeah. And I could see them girls being his huh. Thanks for the suggestion! Yukari and Chiho, cool choices!**

 **Skull Flame; I know yeah, she can sense things from far away huh, and hear it somehow. Yup, they have formed a team now, and the latest addition is gonna be added this chapter! It kinda is funny yeah, and she'll be addicted eventually. Just look at his harem, quite a few are blonde haired girls, so he could have a fetish for them. And thanks!**

 **Bael; Thank you! Yeah, seems like he does have a thing for blondes huh. Yumi surely is~**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thanks very much! He said those forbidden words, and then things went down. Yup, there surely is some hope for her, thanks to the other rallying around her. She's stepping up her game huh, she's really showing such boldness lately. He does seem to care about Kalawarner, even if she is like she is, she's still important to him. I know yeah, he's gathering quite a crowd around him, huh. Asia surely is stepping up. Exactly, he was the voice of reason there huh. Princess came in and dominated Riser, plus his peerage. I know, a small moment between Makoto and Asia, and Koneko is still being distant, but that shall soon start getting better. And thank you!**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Guest 3; I don't see why not, yeah okay~**

 **Kurokocchi; Yeah, it does sound good, but I wouldn't know what kind of powers it would have. Yeah, I guess he could have something like that. He might very well have something like that and we haven't seen it yet. Well, I can't say what she's going to be yet, but it's going to be...something alright~**

 **Guest 4; That looks like a good peerage to me~ Though Ravel would be his Bishop, Kuroka would still have a place beside him though~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter! Also, please check out bottom for, some story changing development and such, thank you!**

* * *

 **The training part one!**

"Aah, I'm getting used to this bed now Makoto-san~ Every time that I get onto this bed, I seriously don't think that I will ever leave it~ I want to stay on this bed forever, and ever~ I am going to enjoy this bed for myself~ I am excited for this after all~"

Millicas shook her head, as she leaned towards Makoto while both laying down on their fronts on Makoto's bed, Princess jumping onto Makoto's back, since he was lying on his front, and then went towards his butt, curling up into a ball, and enjoyed herself as she lightly groped his butt too. Though Makoto didn't even realize, too busy helping Millicas with what was going on before her.

"I'm glad that you are, you always seem to like laying down on it."

He commented, causing her face to turn a little red like her hair.

"I always do. I don't know why, but I gain support when near Makoto-san, and enjoy his kindness too. This bed, is where Makoto-san sleeps. It's a weird way of saying it, but I enjoy Makoto-sans scent too it is so unique from anyone else's too~ I enjoy myself being here."

"I'm glad that you do. But you know, I'm sorry that Sona-senpai's peerage weren't able to help with this Millicas-san."

Millicas shook her head, understanding why Sona couldn't send her peerage to help.

"No, it's fine. I understand, they had their own thing after all. But thank you Makoto-san, because of you, these people came to help me out of this when they really didn't have to do anything of that nature. I mean, they didn't have to help me, but they are thanks to you Makoto-san, so thanks."

"Even then, it means less people. I was hoping for at least a few more before going for this idiot myself…but, if this is how it is, then we'll just have to make do, won't we? Quality, over quantity, right Millicas-san?"

The young girl confirmed it while nodding her head.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best. I've done a little research, so we'll have some knowledge on him, while we'll remain largely unknown, that will also be a deciding factor of the game. However, his newest Pawn is from a Devil clan in the Underworld, one that can turn into Dragon's I believe but I'm not sure if he can do that, and his Queen, I believe she has a Sacred Gear, but I don't know what it does. The rest, I have some ideas on."

"Well, I'm glad that you know some of his peerage, or at least know of his peerages races before being reincarnated, we'd be able to get a good grasp on their abilities and such."

"My, sounds like Makoto-san is a little of a strategist huh."

Millicas sounded quite impressed if that was the case, Makoto himself gaining an embarrassed face.

"Y-Yeah, I guess that I am a little…though, I've been reading lots of books and such lately on subjects of this matter. Sera-tan suggested it if I am going to be the King of a group one day, wanna get a head start on my strategy making and such. I've been thinking about some too, so maybe we could work together or something. You're probably more knowledgeable about such things, so let's look for it together."

Millicas was quite happy about that, unconsciously budging closer to Makoto himself.

"I'm glad, it sounds like you're on your way to being a good King…"

"Yeah, and what about the list? Have you gotten everyone down? Don't wanna make a mess of it now, huh."

Millicas nodded, and rattled off the names as Makoto listened.

"So, it's Makoto-san…Yumi-san, Koneko-san…Asia-san, Kalawarner-san, and even Elmen-san too…yes, I think that this would be good…obviously, the Knight would be Yumi-san, Koneko-san is the Rook, Asia-san is the Bishop, Makoto-san is the Queen, and also…Kalawarner-san and Elmen-san would be…erm, I dunno…hmmmm, maybe one would be Rook or Knight…maybe Elmen-san would be good as a Bishop…but, then maybe it would be better if we went with a Rook for Elmen-san…hmmm, I don't know which one we should do…"

Millicas wrote down the names as she laid down on Makoto's bed, Makoto right beside her.

It was nearing the time that Serafall wished to have the list of the peerage members that Millicas was going to be going through. She wanted to confirm what was going on, and acting like a true Queen that he would do, Makoto went over the list too.

"Well, why not make them Pawn's? I don't think they gain the powers, right?"

"They have nearly perfected the technology for it and are very close to implementing these changes to the games to spice things up, but currently they cannot actually add pieces powers to people who enter the Rating Games that don't already have the power inside of them, that's how it is after all. But you're right, I suppose the Pawn's would be fine to say, it isn't like we're going to be getting any new members left now. So yeah, that's a great idea Makoto-san, thank you!"

Makoto shook his head as Millicas wrote down the names under Pawn's.

"No worries, I'm just glad that this is getting sorted. That guy was a total jerk…I just can't believe your parents wish for you to marry such a jerk. No offense to your parents of course, but why did they set you up with such a scum bag, and probably a Lolicon too…though, as long as the Loli's are of legal age and all…even then, the way he spoke really ticked me off."

"Yes…that is regrettable. I can understand why…but, I don't want to do it…it's okay to be selfish sometimes, right?"

Asking for reassurance from Makoto, the young boy offered it while smiling softly.

"Of course it is Millicas-san. Being selfish is fine, especially when you spend your life being selfless, like I suspect you have been. At least, when it comes to me, you always seem to place me first above anything else, so that's what I am going to do for you too."

Millicas allowed her smile to grow even wider than before, and nuzzled closer to Makoto's body.

"Makoto-san, I couldn't ever thank you enough for all of this…"

Makoto placed a hand to her face, brushing a lock of red hair out of her eyes.

"Don't be so worried about that. I'll make sure that this guy goes down for you…but you know, we'll all have to pull together for this Millicas-san…"

"Y-Yes, you're right about that."

"And, we all will Millicas-san. I'll be right beside you and fight my hardest for you. Truthfully, I feel good that I can fight like this with you. I'd feel useless if this was just Buchou, and I wasn't able to do anything for you. But now I will be able to do something for you, and we will win together, okay? You, me and the others. Douche be damned before we all do anything that is against…you know what I mean Millicas-san."

She giggled sweetly…

But then stopped, and stared at Makoto, and his closeness.

She couldn't help but notice it now, how close he was, and how he seemed to be showing his smiles that she loved so much. She didn't say it aloud, but she had grown very fond of him, more so now that she had truly seen the full extent of his kindness for her. Even if has been a month, Millicas could say that she really liked being with Makoto and wished to spend more time with him.

"Makoto-san I…erm, you know…I never really showed appreciation for the time that you…stood up for me…today, when Makoto-san was helping me…I was just…so thankful for everything that Makoto-san did for me that I…"

Millicas allowed her heart to lead her this time, and she ended up leaning closer, and closer towards him.

She couldn't stop, her focus was on his lips.

She didn't mind, and actually would be very pleased if he was the one who received her first kiss, something that she had been wanting to give for some time now, even if she didn't even realize it herself.

"Millicas-san, what are you…"

Realizing what she was doing, Makoto didn't know what to do.

Should he just allow her to do it, to see what it would be like?

Would Yumi be okay with Millicas kissing him?

Would he want Millicas to kiss him?

He didn't know what the answer was, but he certainly wasn't stopping her.

Her face was closing in on his, and he had few options, but the way she parted her lips, and how innocent she looked, she truly looked so cute right now. Makoto loved cuteness, and he also liked Millicas a lot, after all of the things she had done for him.

"Makoto-san, you know…I really do care for you…"

"Millicas-san I…"

She leaned even closer, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and slowly worked her way towards his lips. If she went for the lips straight away, she was sure that she would've passed out, but this time. Doing it this way, seemed to work for her the best. And that allowed her to continue onwards too.

Their lips neared one another, just a few inches from one another.

Throwing caution to the wind, they took the plunge…

Or they would have, when an orange circle appeared in the middle of the room. It held flames in it too, and they spread around the circle itself, causing Makoto and Millicas to jump away from the other, so they couldn't kiss one another.

"T-That circle is…"

Makoto studied it, so Millicas nodded in agreement.

"But who is it? Riser-san? Why would he want to come here?"

Makoto didn't know either, knowing now for certain that it was the Phenex circle of magic on the floor so he jumped off the bed, and readied himself, Princess flying up into the air because she was resting on his butt, only to land perfectly on the ground, and hiss at seeing the circle.

"I don't know, but stay wary of it Millicas-san."

She stood up from the bed, and stood beside Makoto as the figure appeared.

At first, they did indeed think it was Riser…

But that was thrown out of the window when the silhouette was small.

It was the size of a 5 foot tall person, and Riser was definitely taller than that.

Then a shape could be seen. The shape of a body, a large dress at least. The shape of the boobs could be seen…yes, breasts. It was clearly a girl that had appeared too. The girls hair curls could be seen too.

Finally, a final flash of light doused the room, and revealed who it was…

The person who appeared was…

"Ravel, why are you here?"

Yes, it was Ravel herself who appeared.

But Makoto didn't know why, and it seemed like Millicas was addressing her normally, not adding any honorifics at all, which was surprising since that's what the girl always did with everyone, even himself, so seeing that she wasn't doing that now…just what was going on? He had no idea.

Ravel dusted herself off, then addressed Millicas surprisingly kindly.

"Millicas-sama, I just heard the news about your engagement, and what is happening. Is it true that you're recruiting members to fight in your temporary peerage to face him in a Rating Game of sorts?"

She nodded her head as Makoto sat down on the bed, waiting patiently for the explanation.

"That's right, I've gathered six members not including myself with the help of Makoto-san here. But, news travels fast in the Underworld. However, more so than that, why are you here exactly Ravel? I don't understand."

Ravel coughs into her hand, and then bows her head…but stopped when Princess looked at her menacingly.

"Y-You need to calm yourself down kitty cat."

Princess just glared at her, like she was going to steal Ravel's life, and even Ravel felt it too.

"Nyaaaaaaa…"

Ravel gasped as the cat showed her claws.

She felt like she was going to die from the look that Princess was giving her, she felt like her life was going to be extinguished. She, truly didn't know what was going to happen to her from now on, Princess was a very scary cat.

"Ooh Maou-sama, please don't do anything to me…"

"So, Ravel, why are you here?"

Millicas asked again as Ravel just stares at Princess who stares right back.

Biting her bottom lip, Ravel turns her eyes downwards, then looks towards Millicas. Makoto took Princess, placing her in his arms as Ravel bows her head again, and does a curtsy with her dress, lifting up the corners.

"Would I be able to offer my assistance too?"

That blew Millicas away, and even Makoto couldn't deny that either.

"Your…assistance?" Makoto couldn't help but butt in. "I'm sorry, I'm lost now. I mean, aren't you opposing my…eeh, I mean, aren't you going against Rias-sama, and her group, which is closely tied to Millicas-san herself? You are in Riser's peerage, aren't you? Wouldn't it be weird if you suddenly help a member of the Gremory family like that."

Ravel turned her eyes towards Makoto, and rather be angry, since she respected the position he was in, allowed her head to nod.

"My being here has nothing to d-do with Onii-sama at all. My friend…Millicas-sama here, is in an unfavourable move and I didn't wish for her to face it alone. I didn't think that it would be so bad if I came to offer myself up like this."

"Friend…?"

Millicas this time nodded, as she sat down beside Makoto, leaning against his shoulder, something Ravel noted.

"We've been friends for years, we went to the same school, and everything. Since we're about the same age, we got along very well. I suppose that you could say that she's my best female friend that I have."

"Wow, small world huh…"

"Indeed." Millicas agreed, then turned to Ravel. "But Ravel, aren't you…don't you need to prepare for the Rating Game against Onee-sama? Doesn't Riser-san need your assistance in this type of thing?"

To Makoto's bafflement, Ravel gently shook her head.

"Onii-sama doesn't really utilize me. He just has me there as fashion, is all. At most, I'd be a spectator in the fight, that's all. But, when I heard that Millicas-sama was going through something like this, I gained permission from Onii-sama immediately to come and help you. Because it is a situation like this, I decided that coming to help like this would be fine too."

"I'm surprised Riser actually agreed to it."

The blonde and black haired boys off hand comment was addressed by Ravel.

"Onii-sama said "Well, Millicas is also apart of Rias' family, and it would be interesting to see what would happen, so go and join their team, Rias is going to be beaten by me anyway." a…and that's how it went down. Riser-nii-sama is very confident that he is going to win, so I don't have any reasons to be there right now."

"I see…Millicas-san, what do you think? She's your friend and all."

Millicas immediately nodded her head.

"Ravel's very smart, and has a certain unique brain to her, plus, having a Phenex on the team wouldn't be so bad, it would be an asset to say the least. Yeah, I think this works out in our favour Makoto-san."

Makoto didn't have a problem with it, not that he really had a say in the matter, just wanting to make sure that Millicas made the best decisions that she could, and gained the best help that was out there. Though he did have to admit that he'd breathe easier with her by Millicas' side, a Phenex that was, already somewhat aware of their abilities.

"Then, that's great, Millicas-sama." Ravel seemed happy that she was on the team, then bowed her head. "I promise to do my best for my friend. I'm just sorry that it came down to such things as these. Honestly, Zephyrdor-sama surely is a difficult person to deal with, isn't he?"

"He is…" Millicas sighed, but smiled when looking towards Makoto. "But, this is thanks to Makoto-san that this happened."

"N-No, it isn't because of me Millicas-san…"

Millicas shook her head in a cute manner, taking his hand into her own.

"You don't understand Makoto-san, it really is. I'm so grateful, if it wasn't for you, most of the members on here wouldn't be here, and I don't know anyone else that would be able to help right now most likely."

"Well, I'm just glad that I can help you Millicas-san, that's the most important thing now, is your happiness, and safety. But, have you thought about training and such? I'm sure that you, and Ravel-san here would be alright, but people like myself need all the training that we can get."

As if she had remembered, Millicas slapped herself in the head.

"Urrgh! I completely forgot about such things! W-Well, we could get in some training for everyone, and have a meeting to utilize everyone to the best of our abilities…uuuuu, I'm glad that Makoto-san reminded me, I would've forgotten about that if you didn't say anything…this is very stressing after all…"

Makoto gently shook his head, giving her a pat to the head.

"Don't be so worried, we'll do something about this, I assure you Millicas-san. Come tomorrow, we'll round everyone up, and have training sessions or something. Come up with some ideas that will help us all, and other things like that. So, don't stress, you'll be fine. That's why I am here, I am your Queen for the duration of all of this, you can rely on me too like I relied on you for all of that good stuff."

"T-Thank you…n-now, I have to go and deliver this list to Serafall-sama."

"Ah, I will also go with you Millicas-sama."

Millicas nodded towards Ravel, and then stood up herself, standing near Ravel.

"See you soon Makoto-san! B-By the way, when I am finished with my business, may I come back here, and sleep in your bed?"

"H-How bold Millicas-sama, are you attached to Serafall-sama's Queen?"

Ravel made an astonished face, as Millicas' face turns a little red.

"Aah, if you wish to come back to sleep here, I don't mind. Though, I think that Yumi-senpai is going to be arriving here soon, I think that would be a way of saying it again, it is something that I have to think about it too~"

"Then, I will see you soon!"

Makoto waved towards the pair of them as Millicas made a magical circle. Then, as the pair disappeared, Makoto was sure that Ravel looked towards him, but he shook his head of those thoughts as they disappeared fully.

* * *

Once she was gone, Makoto was about to lay back, when the door opened.

He briefly glanced, to see Yumi walking in, and then he smiled.

"Yumi-senpai, I was wondering where you had gone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting Makoto-kun. I know how needy that you are when it comes to things like this."

A small pout decorated his lips.

"D-Don't say it like that."

Yumi walked closer towards Makoto, and then removed her top. Makoto's eyes slightly widened as her breasts were released from the top that she wore, not even bothering with a bra. Makoto's eyes turned even wider as she removed her skirt, showing her panties, and basically was nude besides the fact that she wore panties.

"I'm sorry, it's a little hot, you don't mind, do you?"

"A-Ah…erm, n-no, not at all…"

Shyly, he looked and saw her breasts bouncing. Biting his bottom lip, he looked down as Yumi released a cute giggle sound.

"Makoto-kun, I don't mind if you look you know? You've seen my breasts before, but you're cute when you're getting shy. I love that about Makoto-kun, always so cute, especially when it comes to things like this."

The blonde sat on the bed, placing a hand on his cheek, and dragged his face towards hers. Bending down, she caught his lips with her own with her hand slipping to his shirt, unbuttoning them as the kiss deepened.

She eventually was able to unhook all of the buttons, pushing off his shirt with her fingers dragging across his skin, leaving slight lines. Discarding the shirt left, she forced Makoto down onto the bed while climbing on top of him, Makoto's eyes gaining a good treat right before him.

While continuing to kiss the young boy, Yumi's hand trailed down his stomach, causing his body to shiver. While shivering from her light touch, her hand went towards his pants, tugging at them downwards.

Knowing what she wanted, Makoto lifted his hips as Yumi undid his pants. Without breaking the kiss, she managed to take Makoto's pants off, seeing his excitement in full view of her eyes, gaining a dark red to her cheeks, throwing his pants to the side, and continued kissing the young boy.

Breaking the kiss with him, it left the young boy panting with the sexual stimulation still fresh in his mind.

"Yumi-senpai kissing me so suddenly…"

"Maybe, I enjoyed kissing you."

Her light teasing move allowed Makoto to feel deeply affection from her, Yumi getting beside him. Since she was taller, she rested on her elbow, looking down at the young boy, who stared at the roof, enjoying the sensations of the room.

"That's good, because I enjoyed Yumi-senpai kissing me like that…but, Yumi-senpai has been staying here a lot lately. With the amount of time staying here, Yumi-senpai might as well move in here too, so we could live together…"

"That would be nice Makoto-kun, living with Makoto-kun. We could have even more fun together, couldn't we Makoto-kun?"

He couldn't deny the prospect of the pair having more fun together. Even just thinking about it made his heart go faster than normal, he thought that it would be fun if he went together with Yumi, and held a fun evening with her.

"Yumi-senpai…when I was human, I never thought that I would ever be able to be in a situation like this with you…I'm just so happy that you wish to be with me like this Yumi-senpai…I'm really happy Yumi-senpai, always stay with me…kay?"

More like he was pleading. Yumi allowed her smile grow as she bent downwards.

"Of course Makoto-kun, I'll always be with you."

With that, Yumi bent down to his neck, giving it a gentle kiss. A small moan escaped the young boys lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, he doing the same thing with her long blonde hair, the pair enjoying one another's love.

* * *

During the night, Millicas came back into the room, to find that Makoto was asleep on Yumi's breast. Yumi herself had her arms around Makoto's body, and their legs entwined with one another's, they looked like a proper couple that had just gone to bed with one another.

In her heart…she felt jealous.

She didn't think she'd ever feel like that, but now that she would ever do something like this…

But now that she was suddenly faced with this new, and interesting adversity, she felt her jealously coming in bigger bursts, and it made her feel…weird, when she looked towards the young Shota boy cuddling the Bishoujo girl.

" _Makoto-san…hugging Yumi-san like that…I wonder, if Makoto-san would want to hug me so tightly too…if it was Makoto-san, I wouldn't mind him hugging me like that…a-and they are even nude too…no, Makoto-san and Yumi-san both have underwear on…even then, Makoto-sans mouth is very close to Yumi-sans breast too…_ "

Millicas placed a hand on her school skirt, making the decision to remove it. It dropped down to the floor, as her fingers went towards her skirt, slowly removing the buttons from the hooks, wanting to have her body at least on a little display.

Finishing taking off her shirt, standing in her bra and panties, Millicas climbed onto the bed, placing a hand on Makoto's body to steady herself.

"Ngh…what…"

Makoto felt the touch on his body, a different one than Yumi's hand, so his eyes opened, turning to the source.

Millicas smiled towards him, running her fingers up and down his arm.

"I'm back, Makoto-san. I'm sorry to wake you."

Honestly, she didn't know if she was sorry about that, since she liked the fact that his voice sounded good, she liked the sound of his voice, and the feeling of his body against her own body, it truly was the best in her eyes.

Though he was still in his sleepy state, he smiled towards her, patting the bed.

"Come on then, get in. Did everything go okay?"

Millicas got into the bed, resting her head on his chest. Then, she used her hand to wrap his arm around her body, wanting to be closer and closer towards him. his hand rested on the side of her stomach, the girls face turning redder by the second.

"Y-Yes, it has been all set now, everyone's membership has been locked in. Serafall-sama is going over it with the other Maou-sama's, and such as we speak. Don't worry though Makoto-san, we're going to be alright…"

He nodded, turning to face her fully. In his sleepy mind, he did something that shocked Millicas, giving her a kiss on the forehead, her face turning upwards while she snuggled against him, not wanting to be separate from him.

"Don't worry, we will be alright. Now, let's get some sleep, okay? We're going to need it…"

She nodded from her place on his chest, Makoto's eyes dragging downwards towards sleep.

As he fell asleep, Millicas' cute face buried against his chest, giving it a gentle kiss, before she fell asleep herself…

* * *

"Hey Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Makoto was woken up, when Serafall jumped on the bed, and straddled his hips.

At first, he wanted to ignore, knowing that it was Serafall's voice, so he kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, since he didn't want to get up right now, he wanted to have a little bit of a sleep.

"Hey Ma-taaaaaaaaaan~! Don't ignore meeeeeeeeeeeeee~! I am trying to wake you up nooooooooooow~! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaan~! I've got to tell you something right noooooooooooow~! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaan! It is something adorable that I need to talk to yoooooooooooooooooou~!"

His eyes shot open, looking up at the girl that was on his lap. Serafall herself just smiled down at him and to his eyes, she looked extremely sexy. She was only wearing her panties, showing off her large breasts, and a cute hidden smile on her adorable lips.

"S-Sera-tan?! W-What's going on!?" He looked around, and saw that neither Yumi or Millicas were in the bed. "W-What happened to the others? A-And why are you like that with me right now!?"

"Hehe, don't be so worried about such things Ma-tan~ I wanted to give you a good treat with my breasts. Do you want to feel them my Ma-tan?"

Makoto's bottom lip was bitten by himself, shaking his head shyly.

"N-Nooo! T-That's okay! B-But, where is everyone?"

Makoto asked again as Serafall's lips curled downwards at the fact that Makoto didn't want to grope her, even though he kinda did want to do something like that, he couldn't show such a thing, he didn't know what would be acceptable about such things.

"Well, my Ma-tan. Yumi-chan and Millicas-chan went to go and pack something's, you know what I mean?"

"They…went to pack something's, for what exactly?"

Makoto was in the dark, so Serafall clarified while winking towards him.

"Aah, my Ma-tan is being adorable again. That's okay, I love adorable Ma-tan. But, my Ma-tan, you know that you have something huge happening to you soon, right? You've got to have some fun with me my Ma-tan, and we're not going to be able to do that here."

"Do what here?"

Again, he was in the dark.

He didn't know what she was talking about, as usual.

He always was confused by what she said, honestly. It always was a little of a mystery of what she was saying.

"Ma-tan, I'm saying that you should pack your things, because you and I sweetheart are going on a journey of fun and frolic and such~ Because I am not only going to be training your body, I'm also going to be training your heart!"

"Training…"

At first he was processing the information.

Serafall didn't give him enough time, and just bent forward with her lips perked out.

"Ma-tan! Let's kiss, and cuddle each other, kay!?"

Serafall's lips went towards Makoto's own lips, wanting to crush against the younger boys lips.

The thought of it however…was scary.

Not that he was scared of kissing her, but the implications of kissing her.

If they kissed, then it was going to become serious, and if it became serious, then it could lead to something else entirely. He also had to think about her status, and how he could bring down her status, if she kissed a Low Class Devil, even if it was her own Queen.

He, didn't want to be the reason that she would get caught and be mocked by starting a relationship with the young boy. Like Sona had said, he shouldn't disgrace her, and in his mind, if they actually ever did anything, then it would be considered a disgrace on her.

However at the last second, Makoto moved his face so she kissed his cheek instead, something that she wasn't happy about, showing a cute pout on her lips.

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Rias was shocked when she saw Ravel at the meeting place. "W-Why is Riser's Imouto here!? Has she come to steal our plans or something for that King of hers!? I won't allow it to happen!"

Rias pointed her accusing finger towards Ravel as the others looked on.

Rias' peerage, along with Millicas' temporary one with Serafall in the background doing the Egyptian dance, Mittelt feeling like she was sticking out like a sore thumb to say the least wouldn't be an exaggeration. They were all dressed in an outfit that meant they were going to be hiking, which so happened to be true actually, since they were going to be going up a large mountain which they were at the base at.

Apparently, this was all for training purposes too. Ise didn't want to do it, while Makoto was fine with it, since Serafall was a Maou, she knew what she was talking about when it came to things like that.

"Y-Yeah, Buchou's right! She'll steal our plans!"

Ise even thought the same as Rias, while Akeno held a hand to her face.

"Ara, don't jump to conclusions like that~ It won't be a good thing if you did that~"

"But Akeno, she's right there…and she'll steal our plans…"

Rias gave a pout like a child would do, Akeno dismissed that though while waving her hand.

"You're such a worrier, aren't you? Even Riser-sama wouldn't do such things~"

"You don't know what that man is capable of. He'd do this to hurt me, like everyone else tries to hurt me like this. Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onii-sama, everyone is being against me lately, and I can't stand it for much longer…"

Akeno thought that was dramatic, and turned away from her, not wanting to talk about it.

"Geez, talk about being overactive. She doesn't even care about your plans."

Mittelt sternly folded her arms across her bust, and then looked towards Ise. Ise stared back at her, before turning away from her, and turned his eyes towards Rias again.

"I don't usually find myself agreeing with her, but she's right about that. We don't have the luxury of blaming her of such things. Didn't she even say that she came to help in the games? Though, I do find it a little suspicious myself…"

Kalawarner's eyes held on Ravel's form, not believing that she was there just to help Millicas, even if she wanted to believe that was the only reason that she was there for, even if it seemed like there was an alternative reason she was there for.

Ravel held herself confidently as she turned her head away.

"I came here to aid Millicas-sama, nothing more. I also wished to see the potential of the peerage she has gathered. I won't have anything to do with your plans. Plan away. I wish to see what's going on with this too, and wish to see some good fights, even if it is clear that Onii-sama is going to win."

TAP!

"Don't be rude Ravel-san."

Makoto warned, Ravel turning to him with teary eyes.

"Y-You didn't have to hit me…"

"I didn't hit you, I just bonked you on the head. You know, you definitely shouldn't just think they are going to lose because you believe in your Onii-sama being the strongest. You have to think about it from all directions."

Ravel turned her eyes downwards, as Millicas nodded her head.

"He's right you know?"

"Millicas-sama, Onii-sama's team is more versed in the games."

"Well, Zephyrdor's peerage have also been together longer than us, it doesn't mean that we're going to be losing to them either. Does it? We'll have to wait, and see what's going to happen with everything going on."

Ravel couldn't refute that, Koneko holding her nose as she smelt something bad.

"…To think that the bird would enter this peerage too…I feel complicated about this."

Ravel's eyes snapped towards Koneko who was staring towards her.

"Don't be so silly all of a sudden. I came to help my friend, I don't have any interests starting petty squabbles with you."

"…You wouldn't win anyway."

Ravel stuck out her tongue as Serafall jumped into the fray, jumping all the way to the front.

"Hey! Stop dilly dallying! We've got a training to do! We've got to have fun with one another, and we've got to also fight together too~ But first, we have a mountain to climb, we've got to bop, bop, bop! Bop to the top! Now, let's haul our butts up the mountain! Ravel-chan is here to stay because she's aiding Millicas-chan in her goals! She's not even going to hear a whiff of the plan you Gremory Rias-chan has going on! So, don't worry about such things and let's get goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooing!"

Without having time to react, Serafall shot off like a bullet, and waved her arms around happily.

The others stared at one another before going up the mountain too.

"Hey, Koneko-chan I…"

Seeing that she was walking past, Koneko just brazenly dismissed the young boy, and went up the mountain using her Rook's strength to carry the large bag that was on her small shoulders, leaving Ravel and Makoto to stand together.

"Hmph, how rude. Ignoring the Queen of Leviathan like that. She does realize that your importance to the Devils world is high? She must really be quite ignorant on such things, does she not even think of things like that?"

Ravel glanced at Makoto, gained a smile, and then walked up the mountain too.

Elmenhilde, who hung back with Asia, went next to the blonde and black haired young boy, gently smiling towards him.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, everything will work out. But that Ravel-san, we should keep our eyes on her, right?"

"At least, just don't think of her as the enemy for now. If she's a friend of Millicas-sans, then she'll be a friend of ours too, at least for the reminder of the battle that we're going to have with the idiot that wishes to marry Millicas-san."

Elmen could appreciate that, and slowly went up the mountain.

Makoto himself shared a kind look with Asia.

"What do you say Asia-chan? Wanna go up the mountain too?"

"Y-Yes, let's do it Makoto-san!"

Together, the pair went up the mountain and didn't look back.

Walking up the mountain…was no easy task. People were struggling, like Elmenhilde, and Ise. They both were straggling behind, along with Mittelt. Ravel, was having a mild problem with it, but she was more competent at walking than the others that were previously mentioned.

Makoto himself wasn't doing so bad, he had already gone through a training to build on his strengths, so this wasn't something that he had to worry about.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! H-How much longer is this going to beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

Ise complained as Mittelt snapped her fingers.

"Shut up! I'm walking here! I have to concentrate on my breathing!"

"For a maid, you're not even that helpful!"

KICK!

"Jackass!"

Mittelt walked past the downed Ise as he held his leg in pain.

"Stupid Loli-sama…"

Mittelt glared back at him, which made him glare right at her. If looking at it from the outside, it would seem like they were hating on one another, and honestly, it could've been, none of the others knew what was going on with that.

"Come on Ise! I know you can do it!"

Rias cheered from a higher place on the mountain, she wasn't carrying much either.

"A-Aaaaah…B-Buchou, I won't…l-let you down…"

Ise let out a breath from deep within his lungs, and then fell to the ground again, panting heavily.

"Geez, seems like Ise needs more training."

"What have you been doing with your Pawn Rias-chan~? It seems like there's a little something going on there~ You know, it seems like Rias-chan and her Pawn-chan is a cute couple, but it seems like work needs to be worked on with the pair of you too~"

Rias looked down, adopting teary eyes.

"Ara Buchou, what's wrong?"

Akeno gently brushed her hand on the young girls shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Rias herself touched Akeno's hand, and then smiled enchantingly towards the young girl, something that Serafall noticed, and rolled her eyes at.

"It's just…it seems like Ise is getting a little bit behind and I don't know…no, I won't give up! I have to do something about this! Yes, I am going to be able to fight together with the others too! Don't worry Akeno, I am going to do something like this too!"

Akeno just smiled, not sure what she was supposed to say to that.

"Fueeee…this is difficult…"

Walking beside Makoto, was a tired looking Asia.

She wasn't carrying a heavy bag, but because of the situation she was in before, she never really had to do this much exercise before, and even then, it seemed like Makoto was going to have to help her, since she was having trouble doing this.

"Aah, don't worry Asia-chan, I know you can do it. Here, my hand."

Offering the young girl his hand, Asia took it while blushing.

"I-It's like a husband helping out his wife…"

Makoto rolled his eyes, but held a good intentioned smile on his face.

"I'm sure that it is~"

Taking that to mean…many things, Asia breathed heavily as she continued walking in part thanks to Makoto's help.

"B-By the way, Makoto-san. I've been thinking about it, but I can't choose the venue, w-would you help me with that?"

"The venue huh…"

Makoto didn't know exactly how to say that there wouldn't be one, but Asia was just so set on it, it almost would be heart breaking if she was told the truth on what was going to be happening between the two of them.

"Yes, the venue. I've got several magazines with me which will help us decide. I've also been on the interweb…"

"Internet."

Makoto hastily corrected her, Asia nodding.

"Y-Yes, that. I've looked up brides, and it said, according to the site of the web-" Makoto sweatdropped. "-that in order for a woman to be a good bride, they also have to learn about the position called doggy. Makoto-san, would you do the doggy style position with me too?"

"Pft!" Doing a spit take, Makoto took Asia by the shoulders, and looked deeply into her eyes. "L-Listen to me! T-The doggy style is…it isn't something that…erm, well maybe if we get into that kind of relationship…e-even then! Asia-chan, you're too innocent for these types of things!"

"Hmmmm?"

Asia put on a clueless face, with Makoto sighing deeply.

However, Serafall jumped over, patting Makoto's shoulders.

"Ma-tan! Be a good boy, and carry Asia-chan on your shoulders!"

"E-Eh!? I-Isn't that a little…"

The young girl wagged her finger directly in front of Makoto's face.

"Now, now. Asia-chan is also a cute girl, and this type of exercise will also help you in your development. So, why don't you do it? You'd have a cute girls thighs wrapped around your neck, what else could you ask for?"

Makoto just sighed, as he bowed his body.

Looking back at Asia, he patted his shoulder.

"Do you want to ride on my shoulders Asia-chan?"

"W-Well, to get offered something as significant as that, Makoto-san surely is bold in his relationship with me as of late…"

"If you don't want too then…"

"No! I shall do it too!"

Asia quickly rushed Makoto's body, and got onto his shoulders. Her bag was switched so she would wear it on her front, giving her easy access to it. Makoto grabbed her legs so she wouldn't fall as she stood up.

"Here, Asia-chan. Don't worry, I won't drop you."

Serafall, who was nearby, gave a big thumbs up.

"This is great Asia-chan! You two are just so adorable! I love the both of you! Well, I'm going ahead! See you there!"

With her arms outstretched, Serafall ran up the mountain like a hyper child, leaving Makoto, and Asia behind. Rather than wait, Makoto began his trek up the mountain a little slower than before due to carrying Asia. But, this was training too. That's how he looked at it, he couldn't look at it any other way or it would be odd if he was honest with himself.

"Aah, Makoto-kun!"

Yumi came to Makoto's side, and gave him a smile.

"Yumi-senpai, there you are. Been hiding?"

"No, I just found some herbs. Maybe, we could have a private session or something, if I make something with these, and eat together, or maybe something else too." Yumi's finger ran across his chest, placing her lips over his own, annoying Asia. "I'll see you up there Makoto-kun."

"Y-Yes, see you up there."

Yumi went past Makoto as Asia took out a magazine…

It was a bridal magazine. She was intent on reading it, ignoring everything else that was around her. She was engrossed in the magazine, even Makoto could see that from the position that he was walking in right now.

"Makoto-san!" Millicas came strolling towards them, giving Makoto a good smile. "Mind if I walk next to you Makoto-san?"

"O-Oh, not at all. The more the merrier I say!"

"Good! I can't wait for it! Let's get going! Also, can I hold onto your shirt too?"

It was an odd request for the young boy to hear, but he didn't have anything to really worry about.

"Sure, I don't mind doing something like that. Please hold on."

"Aah, thank you!"

Millicas' fingers gripped the side of his shirt, as Ravel watched on, intrigued by what was going on right now.

With that, Makoto continued trekking up the mountain.

Elmen on the other hand was panting heavily, and sweat came from her forehead, running down her face. Because she was part Vampire, she already had an adversity to the sun, but now it felt like it was torturing her.

"Awww, what's wrong Loli-sama? Not being able to keep up with all of us?"

Elmenhilde, despite the sweat on her face, just gave a cold stare towards her, as she continued onwards.

"Shut it Kalawarner."

Elmen wasn't in the mood, dismissing the Fallen Angel.

But she couldn't stop, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't worry, we all can't be this great for Master after all. I mean, when the match comes, I'll definitely be the one who helps him during the fight, and you won't be able to do something like that. I'm sorry, but that's how it is right now."

"Hmph, shows what you know. I'm going to do something fantastic like fight for the best thing in the world ever. You know, I am going to do something good this time, and I will fight for my Makoto-kun and the peerage too…I won't lose to you."

Kalawarner smirked, and walked ahead.

"Then, good luck with that Loli-sama."

Gritting her teeth was the only thing she could do from screaming at Kalawarner, and her use of bad words in her eyes.

* * *

Making it to the mansion, it truly was a large mountain. Rias had said that it was usually hidden by spells and such, but this time, it was revealed to them. It was made of a fine wood, and it looked good to Makoto's eyes.

Though he was tired, he wasn't nearly as exhausted looking as Ise. Sweat was dropping off the young man, and he looked down for the count. The only thing Makoto could think of as to why he wasn't as tired as him was because he had to do strong training, and build up stamina.

"Hey, Onii-chan, it seems like you're done for, are you alright?"

"Aaaaaaah…I can't…b-breathe…h-how are you n-not falling over…"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders, Asia still being on said shoulders.

"I don't know, must be due to training and all. I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it soon Onii-chan, don't worry!"

Ise couldn't stand it anymore, and he went into the mansion.

"Here you go Asia-chan."

Makoto himself had let down Asia from his shoulders, and allowed her to stand on her feet again.

"Erm, thank you very much Makoto-san."

He waved her off as he walked forward, Asia following.

Upon entering, Makoto saw how luscious it really was, everything being amazing in his eyes. It was like out of a fairy tale, he didn't think that he'd ever see such rich looking things before, and both he and Asia were overwhelmed.

"This is very big, isn't it Makoto-san?"

"Eeh yeah, I feel a little complicated about such a big hall…I'm not used to things like this."

"A-Anyway, I will go and put my stuff away."

Asia walked towards the stairs, having already been told to just pick a room, whichever she wanted to do.

He was going to go upstairs himself to follow Asia, but Serafall came out of the shadows, grasped his hand, and gave it a small kiss, causing his face to turn a little pink at the touch of her gentle lips on his skin.

"Sera-tan, what's going on?"

"Hehe, you and I are gonna be sharing a room together~ Since you're my cute Queen, we're gonna be spending some time together, okay? We're adorable people, and all that good stuff, my cute Ma-tan~ Let's have some fun~"

"J-Just you and me? Alone?"

"That's right~ Just you and me alone~ I made sure, because you're my Queen and all~ I wanna spend time alone with my Queen, and wish to do fun things with you Ma-tan, that would be fine, wouldn't it Ma-tan?"

Makoto just smiled weakly, not really sure what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Serafall had gathered Makoto, and the others in the living room. Nervously, everyone watched her. Rias, Mittelt, and Akeno, along with Ise weren't there, but the rest of them were actually sat in the room, all looking towards Serafall who acted like a drill sergeant, pacing the room, making the occupants of said room nervous.

While sitting on Makoto's lap, Elmen clung to the young boy for protection.

"Something wrong Elmen-chan?"

Elmen looked down at her lap, and held a shy expression.

"I'm worried that I'm going to be called out that I am the weak one here…"

"Don't say that, Elmen-chan is plenty strong, don't think that you're not."

The encouraging words that he used made her smile in appreciation, clinging to the young boy even tighter than normal.

Serafall tapped her staff on the ground, causing a beautiful light to erupt within the room, dousing everyone in the heavy light, catching their attention. When it died down, Serafall revealed that she had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Now! My pretties, and the others." Most had to wonder which was which. "We've got to do something about this peerage of yours Millicas-chan. Well, first of all, we need to establish everyone's goodness, and badness', were people need to prepare, and were people need to stop being adorable assets in the world."

"Sera-tan, I don't understand."

Makoto voiced his opinions, so Serafall winked.

"You see my Ma-tan, all of you have cuteness that cannot be ignored. Officially, I'm not allowed to help with strategies, but I am allowed to help with training, so that's what I am going to be doing. I offered Rias-chan, but she burst out crying, and said no. Sucks for her, doesn't it everyone~? Am I right about that sweeties~?"

Everyone shared a look between them.

Serafall though just clicked her fingers.

"Okay, we're gonna be starting like this! First of all, it is going to be the cute and sweet Millicas-chan~"

"Y-Yes!"

Millicas seemed pumped, putting her hands together for the strength of everything that she needed to do.

"Millicas-chan is a very pretty girl, and she's quite strong. She's got great control over her demonic power, and her POD is very good too. Stronger than Rias-chan's, and the control over the power itself is good, and is able to do some good things with it. Her aspects for being a Devil is pretty high, higher than normal High Class Devil, certainly stronger than Rias-chan is anyway, no offense to the young girl but that's how it is. However, there is a flaw that Millicas-chan has and that's confidence in herself."

Millicas lowered her eyes as Makoto patted her on the back.

"Makoto-san…"

"Confidence is a hard thing to obtain but don't worry, we can do it together, alright? We'll gain confidence together."

Millicas smiled bigger.

Seeing that, Serafall smiled at her Queen, and then continued.

"Millicas-chan is a very good piece of this peerage here. She's probably one of the stronger members of the group, with her control, power, and such things. But, lacking courage, and strength of heart is going to be a deciding factory in this. If you're not confident, then you'll not do your best and it will hinder the peerage. And, we can't have something like that happening now, can we?"

Millicas couldn't deny that Serafall was probably right about that, and didn't know what to say as a response. She knew that Serafall was right though, it was something that she did struggle with, and that was confidence.

Serafall then turned towards Yumi who flinched under the girls gaze.

"S-Serafall-sama, y-you're looking at me with intense eyes…"

She didn't know how else to say it without sounding offending, and it wasn't something that she wished to have either.

Serafall though was quite happy, and jumped up and down.

"Now, onto the girl with the swords~ Yumi-chan is very technique based. She doesn't have flashy powers, and on the group, she's one of the weaker members in power. But, she easily makes up for that with her speed as a Knight, and techniques that have been polished from the beginning. Yes, in terms of usefulness, Yumi-chan is also high up in the lands with such things. She's got the potential to be one of the more versatile characters in the group~ Her swords surely are going to be a useful deciding factor, that's how it is going to be~"

Yumi felt proud of herself, and she made a cute expression as she looked towards Makoto.

Makoto himself smiled back at her, and then Serafall giggled to herself.

"Next, is Ma-tan~"

"Y-Yeah…?"

He was hesitant to know what she thought about him, since it hadn't ever been truly said what she thought about Makoto, and such things. But here and now, he was going to learn about such things, and even then, he was still worried on what was going to happen.

"My Ma-tan is the Queen, but maybe you've realized that even though you are the Queen, there are others in the group stronger and more versatile than Ma-tan himself. Even though Ma-tan should be the Queen, and second strongest of the peerage, Ma-tan isn't the second strongest in the peerage, but Ma-tan realizes such things."

Makoto realized that, sighing deeply.

"You're right there..."

He didn't like admitting that, but that's how it was.

Makoto knew that he wouldn't be the strongest, or second strongest, but he didn't want to be the weakest either. He, wanted to help Millicas in anyway that he could do, but he didn't know how he was actually supposed to do something like that now.

"But, it doesn't mean Ma-tan can't evolve too! During this, I want to raise Ma-tans aspects as a Queen up more and more. The usage of a sword can be done with Yumi-chan, your fight fighting can be done with Koneko-chan, and finally, I myself can help you with your magic, and ice powers. Being, an expect on ice, together we should be able to use your cute Sacred Gear together, and I am sure that together, we'll be able to do something amazing with one another, would that be okay with you my Ma-tan?"

"E-Eh…sure…I don't mind…anything to help Millicas-san after all."

"Good, good! Now, it's time for Asia-chan!"

Asia gasped, and clung to Makoto.

She didn't know if she wanted to do something like get herself torn down too.

But she bravely looked towards the girl in the pink outfit as she spun her wand around.

"Asia-chan is obviously the healer. She's imperative to this team, she's going to be the one who heals the wounded after the fights, so they can carry on. However, the problem with this is that Asia-chan is the healer of the group yes, but in terms of defence, Asia-chan would always have to have someone with her."

"Y-Yes…it seems like I wouldn't be able to protect myself…"

Asia felt down, and disliked the idea that she would bring down the team because she couldn't defend herself.

"But, there are ways around that." Serafall grinned a charming smile. "I can see it happening with Asia-chan anyway, being able to learn some magic's to support herself. Like there are defensive type magic's, and also even teleportation spells. Getting yourself out of the situation would be good too, barriers can do wonders too. Of course, staying with a body guard of sorts would be fine as well. If familiar's would be allowed, then that would be an option, but it isn't allowed this time. Either way, Asia-chan is still essential to the group for her healing powers."

Asia felt…conflicted about that.

On one hand, she was relieved that she was able to have a good thing between them that she would be able to aid the group with the fact that she could heal. But, in other ways, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to do anything other than heal, and it was regretful to her for this point.

Serafall next stared towards Kalawarner.

"Kalawarner-chan is next~ Now, for Kalawarner-chan, I'd say that she'd be a good member of the group. Because she wield's the power of light on her side, weak to the Devils, I think that she'd be a good member to have, and also, someone that might get the most attention from the enemy because she can in fact use light, and the enemy might find that out…well, they probably will, since the names have been revealed, couldn't keep that a secret…but yeah! Even then, with her light, and Sacred Gear, Kalawarner-chan would be the best in a situation like this, I can see it happening to be a good one anyway~"

"So, I'm going to be enemy number one then…well, I suppose I should've expected something like that. Makes sense actually, I can see it happening like that…well, either way, I'm going to just have to blast them away too, won't I?"

Serafall nodded, giving her the signature thumbs up.

"That's exactly it sweetheart~ You've got boob…eeh, I mean bomb powers! Blowing things up is going to be fun! It will go boom boom pow! And all that stuff! Kalawarner-chan will be quite useful for the groups overall powers!"

Kalawarner felt good about herself now, and she was joyful that she could use her powers to the best of her abilities, she was going to do that after all, since it was for her Master, and all, Makoto that was.

Serafall then turned to Ravel, winking at the girl.

"Ravel-chan is next~"

Ravel felt a little nervousness entering her body at the thoughts of what the young girl was going to be told about herself, she didn't know what was going to happen now.

"Serafall-sama, I don't wish to be a burden or anything…"

"Ooh no~ You won't be~ Ravel-chan is cute too~ She's got the fires of the Phenex clan on her side, the powers of the cuteness of being a Bishop too~ Ravel-chan will also be able to survive most of the game because of her regeneration, it could come in handy for the games ahead, and she's smart too. So, that's how it is~"

"I-I see…then I will do all I can."

"That's right baby~ Let's do all you can together~ However, it also seems like Koneko-chan is going to be mentioned too~"

Koneko didn't say anything, and when Makoto offered her a smile, she rejected it, turning away from the smile, and put on a natural neutral face too.

"…Serafall-sama…"

The young Serafall twirled her wand around, pointing it excitedly towards Koneko.

"Koneko-chan doesn't have anything to be criticised for, she's got the best physical strength here, even adding to the fact that she's cute, and small. She'd be able to get into the opponents guard, and use skills to fight that others might not be able to do. But, with everyone else, Koneko-chan also has her own personal things to deal with. One of them which has caused an upset in the balance of the room right now."

"…I don't ever want to use 'that' again. I don't want to become like…her."

Makoto could feel the animosity dripping out of her, something that Serafall said seemed to be getting under the young girls skin. But for the life of him, he didn't know what that was. The only thing he could think of was the fact that she was a cat girl, and even then, it was surprising that Serafall was mentioning it now.

"Even then, I still think it would be something you should consider, if nothing else, it does seem like the thing that Koneko-chan personally sealed should come out~ Maybe it could be with the help of a certain someone that's around huh~?"

Makoto didn't know what she was alluding too, but the others surely did know, and they all had annoyed faces, besides Ravel that was since she didn't know what was going on either.

Serafall then turned to the only girl that hadn't been talked about until now.

"But for now, it's time for Elmen-chan."

Elmenhilde didn't know what she was going to say now. She hoped that she wouldn't be brutal about her shortcoming's, knowing that she wasn't the strongest on the peerage, and knew that they wouldn't be able to suddenly overcome this strongly together.

"Y-Yes…what is it?"

"To put it bluntly, Elmen-chan is the weakest."

That…was devastating to her, and it made Kalawarner snicker. But a shooting glare from Elmen soon shut her up.

"Sera-tan! Y-You can't be suddenly so outright with it!"

Defending the young girl, the best that he could, Makoto defiantly looked at Serafall.

Serafall stuck out her tongue.

"I didn't mean it in the bad way, but that's how it is. Besides the others, Elmen-chan is the weakest in terms of fighting ability. But, that can be changed too during the fights. It isn't like I'm saying she's useless, I'm just saying that right now, she's the weakest in fighting. But, I can make changes to something like that."

"Y-You can…?"

She almost sounded like she didn't believe it, but the way that Serafall's eyes looked at her, told her all she needed to know, that was the fact that she wasn't lying, and was probably telling the truth, and it made Elmenhilde feel good inside of her chest.

"There's plenty of ways to fight. Sometimes, it isn't all about going full force with fists. You also have to consider using your mind, and then going through it like that. Elmen-chan has certain skills that the others in the group simply don't possess. In these types of fights, we have to look forward, and never go back either. We have to fight to the best of our abilities and that doesn't always mean going up front. Support is just as good as front line fighters. Aim to achieve a state where you can fight on par with using your skills. It's the same as Yumi-chan. She in a fight of power between Millicas-chan and her, she wouldn't win. But, her skills add up to where the power she lacks. Polish skills, and become the best for the group, okay?"

"R-Right, I understand Serafall-sama! I-I shall do my best for you, and for everyone!"

"Yes, that's the spirit Elmen-chan! Even if you're the weakest, it doesn't mean that you don't have to worry about that! You're going to be fine, all of you are going to be great! I can say that with a clear heart! But for now, I've prepared everyone a good old fashioned training session! Here, hand out the notes with everything that has your name on it please!"

Serafall produced some papers, each with a different name on it. Millicas took them, and handed out to the people that had the names on. Makoto got his, and it read two words on it.

"Erm…Sera-tan, why does mine say "Sexy body" exactly?"

"Kukuku, because you've got a sexy body~ But, that's besides the point now~ We're gonna be training your body of course~ You're lucky Ma-tan, a Maou-sama is training you all~ That doesn't happen very often~ So, let's come together, and be adorable with one another, okay~?"

Somehow, Makoto knew that he was getting more than what he bargained for.

* * *

"Dodge!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! S-Sera-tan please calm down!"

"Never! Dodge this, and this!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! If I am hit by those, I'm seriously going to die! Don't forget that I am just a boy too! Don't come at me seriously, I can't handle a full assault from a Maou-sama, I might die!"

In a field, Serafall was waving her wand around and shooting off blasts of demonic power at the gym dressed Makoto who looked terrified. Makoto was doing his best to avoid it, but Serafall was really letting him have it, she was surely making it hard for him to get away from her.

He didn't even have a chance to really use his Sacred Gear, the blasts were coming in quite fast, faster than anything he had seen Sona use before. It was only thanks to his enhanced speed of the Knight trait of his piece that he managed to move around the battlefield as it were, but even he didn't know how long that was going to go on.

"No Ma-tan! I told you to dodge! I didn't say stand there!"

"T-Trust me, I'm doing my best to dodge!"

"Oooooh! I want to see Ma-tans resolve! Resolve I tell you!"

DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Makoto…somehow avoided all of the blasts.

But, the holes in the ground around him were smoking, and were deep too. He looked at each of them while shedding some tears of fear, and worry at the same time. He, really didn't want to do something like this.

"G-Geez Sera-tan! Look what you've done!"

Serafall giggled hyperactively.

"I'm just glad that I can teach my Ma-tan new things~"

Though it seemed weird, she enjoyed having fun with Makoto like this, and enjoyed seeing his worried face. She found it to be the cutest face that he could ever make.

"Teach me…? Y-You're launching things at me! I don't see myself being taught anything right now! S-So, can you tell me where I am getting taught things please!?"

Serafall jumped to his location, and within a second, she grabbed him from behind, groping his butt as she dragged him to her body. His face fell against her boobs as a soft moan escaped his lips due to what she was doing to his backside.

"Awwww, Ma-tan can moan so adorably."

With a shy expression, Makoto glanced up at Serafall as she smiled down towards him.

"Sera-tan is ecchi."

"Ooh yes, that's right. I am quite ecchi with Ma-tan, that's because I love Ma-tans cute body. But, we're here to train my young and delectable Ma-tan. So, why don't we get back to that already my cute Ma-tan?"

"Y-Yes, but I don't think I'm really learning anything here…I mean, I'm just avoiding your attacks…is it supposed to increase my reflexes or something like that?"

Makoto wondered, since it seemed like he wasn't really getting anywhere.

Serafall on the other hand, groped him again as she answered.

"That's right my cute Ma-tan, it's supposed to do something like that. But don't worry, I am going to teach you how to use your Sacred Gear too. Since it is an ice type, and I am known to be very skilled with ice based magic. Together, we can come up with something truly amazing, I know that it is going to be a good thing!"

"Yes…I wish to know about that too…Sera-tan, I want to utilize my Sacred Gear the best that I can."

Serafall tilted her head.

"What are you thinking of Ma-tan?"

"Y-Yes…no…yeah, I think it is…I mean, I want to use it strongly. It doesn't really talk with me though. I've tried talking with my Gear, but it doesn't respond to me at all. I'm worried that if I don't utilize it the best, then I have to do things like make contact with the spirit, and work together with it. Sera-tan, do you think that we can do it together?"

Serafall places a hand under her chin, and got into deep thought.

"Don't worry my cute Ma-tan, sometimes people can be stubborn, and maybe your Sacred Gear is like that... hmmmm, we'll have to see where to go from here. I'm sure that if we work together, we'll find out what it can do, and what it really is too."

Makoto out on a complex face, as Serafall enchantingly stared at him.

"You think that we'll find out?"

Serafall allowed her fingers to drag up from his butt, up his back and to his hair. Her fingers entwined with his locks, taking in how soft they were despite the training that they had been going through.

"We'll definitely find out sweetheart, don't worry about such silly things."

Reassuringly, Serafall kept patting his face, gently allowing her fingers to run through his hair, and then went to his face.

Soothingly, her nimble fingers went across his face, brushing against his lips, Serafall wishing that he would kiss with those lips, but he didn't, even if Serafall delicately rubbed them with her fingers.

"Ooh Ma-tan, you've got the best lips ever. They look so kissable too."

His eyes averted from her own lustful ones, not even bothering to sugar coat her own desires for the young boy.

"O-Oh…t-thank you…s-shouldn't we be getting back to training Sera-tan?"

"I suppose that we should do."

Dejected in her advancements for now, though not sure why, Serafall, and Makoto got back to work with training.

* * *

When it rolled around for dinner, Makoto and the others were sat in the dining room, with Mittelt, and Kalawarner dressed in their maid outfits, and their eyes were shining with lots of delicious foods that were in front of all of them.

"Now, I, Mittelt, and Kalawarner, made all of this! Though all of you are Devils, and what not, besides the Vampire chick, we went all out on this, s-so you better be appreciative of all of this! Especially you Ise!"

Ise gave a glare towards Mittelt, who glared right back.

"What was that Loli-sama!?"

"I said you better appreciate it Idiot-sama!"

"Hmph, Loli-sama strikes again."

Mittelt's eyes twitch as she tempts herself into making a spear of light to stab Ise with.

Kalawarner on the other hand walked towards Makoto, wrapping her arms around his body, his upper body at that, and pressed her large breasts against his back. His face turned a cute pink colour as Yumi, Millicas, Serafall, Asia, and even Elmen glared towards her.

"Master, I made this with love filled for you~ So, don't waste a single drop of it~"

"A-Ah, erm…y-yes, s-sure, it looks delicious…"

"Good boy, now why don't you allow me to feed you?"

Kalawarner took her chop sticks, and took some of the meat on the plate. Slowly, she went towards his mouth with the sticks, her large breasts pressing tighter and tighter against his back, the feeling of the areola being something that he could feel poking him.

"I-I can do that myself, actually…"

"Hear that?" Yumi decided to get involved, taking the chop sticks. "I'll feed Makoto-kun. Naturally, since it is Makoto-kun, he needs me to do it. After all, Makoto-kun and I have the best connection amongst everyone here."

That didn't go down well with Serafall, who slammed her hands onto the table, frightening everyone.

"Don't say such things! He's my Queen! And I love my Queen more than anyone else! And Sona-chan better not get used to the idea that we're not having a threesome because it will happen! Hear that Sona-chan?! We're having a threeway with Ma-tan too!"

Makoto face palmed as Ise looks on with jealously.

"Aaah! Come on! A threeway with two hot sisters?! How's that fair!?"

Koneko glanced at him, murmuring "Pervert…" before turning her eyes downwards.

Serafall continued on as she stood up, walking towards Makoto.

"Now, my cute Ma-tan. I'm under the impression that you sit adorably on Yumi-chan's lap sometimes, is that true?"

"A-Ah, we only did it once…"

Yumi didn't say anything, but it was more than once. But, she didn't want to say anything about that, knowing Makoto would lose it mentally within himself if anyone ever found out about that, since it was her that wanted such things, and he found it embarrassing.

"Even then, once is too much for me Ma-tan! I haven't even had you sitting on my lap either! I would love to have Ma-tan on my lap! It would be so adorable!"

"Aaah! I couldn't do something like that Sera-tan! Please don't make me sit on your lap!"

Makoto made a face that said do not approach, but Serafall had wild eyes, and within the blink of an eye, she lifted him up, and placed him on her lap, extremely embarrassing him, his face burning red, Serafall's own face turning red too.

"Ooh my, having a cute boy on my lap…I can see why you like such things Yumi-chan. Ooh Ma-tan, your cute butt on my lap is really great~ It's the perfect mixture of softness, and muscle too~ I love it on my thighs~"

Makoto placed an ashamed hand on his face, realizing that everyone was staring at him right about now.

Akeno in particular looked down at her own lap, and then looked at Makoto's embarrassed face, coming to a conclusion within the nearby future.

Rias then clapped her hands towards the group.

"Now, while we're all gathered together, I would like to talk about…" Rias' eyes went towards Ravel who was eating quietly. "Ravel, you're still here…"

"I am just eating."

Rias stared at her.

Ravel stared right back at Rias, and they just stared at one another. The others in the room felt awkward about the heavy intense atmosphere. Serafall just sat there though, and didn't say anything, just looking between the two of them. Either way, she was okay with what happened.

Ravel then sighed, and picked up her plate.

"Fine, I'll leave."

Ravel walked out of the room, as Makoto looked on, not liking how she was essentially ejected from the group.

"I'm, gonna go and sit with her."

"Oh, I'll go-"

"Millicas, you stay. I need to also talk to you about something's, okay?"

Millicas grumbled as Makoto stood up with his plate. Walking past Millicas, he petted her head without a word, not that he needed to say anything. She got the message right away, and this time, it seemed like he would do, even though Ravel was her friend.

Yumi wished to go with Makoto, but she knew that since she was apart of Rias' peerage, she wouldn't be able to suddenly go. Even then, she wished to spend some time with him. Serafall considered going, but then she thought about Makoto and Ravel talking, and wondered where that could go, so left them alone for the moment.

* * *

Walking into the living room, he saw Ravel sitting alone and looking down at the food on the table.

"Mind me joining you?"

Ravel looked up, and saw Makoto smiling towards her.

"A-Ah…erm, n-no, of course not Hyoudou-sama."

"Makoto's just fine. And thanks!"

Makoto took a seat next to Ravel, placing his plate onto the table.

Once he was set up, he turned towards Ravel apologetically.

"I'm sorry about Rias-senpai, it seems tact doesn't exactly get to her sometimes."

"Oh no, I understand."

How she said it, made Makoto feel uneasy, and why she had to actually say such things, when she shouldn't have to say anything about it.

Makoto shook his head.

"Even then, your reasons for being here aren't anything to do with Rias-senpai and her group. She shouldn't just expect you to leave all of a sudden."

Ravel, was actually surprised that he cared that she was pretty much forced out of the room. She honestly didn't think that she would be able to find someone that hardly knew her to actually care what happened to her.

"I suppose that with me here, they might feel uneasy. Though, I couldn't care less about their plans. I only wish to help my friend is all. Speaking of help, Hyoudou….eeh, Makoto-sama, I've been thinking about something, may I express my thoughts?"

"Erm…yeah, what's that then?"

Makoto was in doubt, so Ravel expressed herself.

"I was observing your training today, with your Sacred Gear. It is my understanding that your Sacred Gear takes on an appearance of a bird, or something, and then it can use ice based powers, is that correct?"

"That's right, on my understanding, it seems to be like that. Why do you ask?"

Wanting an answer from her, he looked at her for said answer.

Ravel cleared her thought, and gave a sheepish look.

"Oh…it's nothing really, it just seems…I don't know how to say it…it just seemed to be a little more different than simple ice attacks. As, if it was ice attacks…hmmm, well, maybe I am wrong. I don't know…but, I was just thinking about Asia-sama, and how we were all saying that she would need a body guard of sorts. If my understanding of Independent types of Sacred Gears are right, then they act on their own, is that right?"

Makoto nodded, since she was right.

"You're right there, but what are you getting at? I mean…unless you're thinking of leaving my Sacred Gear with Asia-chan then…but, that would leave me defenceless…"

While the idea wasn't that bad, it wasn't something that he could do right now.

When he gained the strength to fight independently from his Sacred Gear, then he would do something like that. But as he was, he currently fight to his best with his Sacred Gear, and without it…he didn't know how he was going to win a fight with such things.

"Not, necessarily, actually." Ravel took a sip of water. "You see, I've been thinking, and to solve the problem of having Asia-sama needing protection, is to leave your Sacred Gear apart, leaving it with Asia-sama, and also, maybe creating a blade or something like that from the ice of the gear itself. In my understanding, it seems like you prefer to use your bird to transform into a weapon. So, why not have it create a weapon for you, and leave the bird with Asia-sama? I know by doing that, it would limit yourself, it's just an idea that I thought could work, and wanted to give my thoughts."

"No…that's really good! Yes, it is a good idea Ravel-san, thank you!"

Ravel's face turns a little red, looking down at her food.

"N-No, it isn't a problem. I am just thinking of ways to help. I'm not the strongest member we have, but I wish to help in other ways than just pure strength such as Koneko-san or Kalawarner-sama. Perhaps, I could offer Millicas-sama my assistance in strategies, I think if we put our minds together, we would be able to fight together with the best kind of plan."

Makoto was glad that she was thinking about things like that. They did need some good strategies, and knew that they needed to fight together on this, and have each member used to the best of their abilities.

"I'm sure that she'd love something like that Ravel-san. You'd be more of an assistance than I would be. I mean, you're a Devil with such experience. I heard that Riser had been in Rating Games before, and I presume you have been too."

"I have been yes. But, I don't usually do anything. Onii-sama doesn't wish to utilize me in a fighting fashion. So, I am usually left to the side."

"I'm sorry, it sounds like he shouldn't be doing that. You sound pretty smart to me, considering that you thought of using my Sacred Gear as a guard for Asia-chan, I wouldn't of thought of something like that."

Ravel's face curled upwards, gaining some confidence.

"I also have other ideas if you'd like to hear them?"

"Of course! I'd love to hear them! Since we're both fighting for Millicas-san and all!"

Ravel suddenly stopped smiling, and then faced Makoto's face seriously.

"About that…why do you care so much about Millicas-sama anyway? We've been friends for years now, so my reasons are pretty obvious. But, you've known her for little over a month now, from my understanding, yet it is from my understanding that this happened because of you wishing to protect her, and Serafall-sama picked up on that, and had set it up. So, essentially, it is you that got this started off, and I was wondering…why you did something like that."

Makoto placed a hand on his thigh, taking in a deep breath.

"Truthfully, it's because she is my friend."

"I was honestly expecting more than that."

Speaking from the heart, Makoto couldn't deny that she probably wasn't expecting an answer like he gave out.

"I know…it seems like I am a little bit of a tease in that regard huh. If you want to know more, then it is because she's done much for me. When I first became a Devil, I didn't have many people I could rely on, Sera-tan…eeh, Serafall-sama was gone, Sona-senpai was being quite harsh with me, Rias-senpai kept telling me not to mess up being a Devil for Serafall-sama, and other things like the Fallen Angels kept trying to kill me, I even had to kill someone…well, I've killed a few people now, but that first one always remains in my head…the first day I find out I'm something else, I had to murder someone…but, as I was falling down, Yumi-senpai helped me up along with Koneko-chan, and a few others…but so did Millicas-san."

"Millicas-sama helped you?"

Invested into the story, Ravel listened intently. She was even surprised, but not overly so, knowing what kind of girl that she really was.

"That's right. She helped me much. She came to my side, offered me assistance, gave me advice, helped me with my thoughts, and feelings. Helped me with problems that not many others could, and even came to rescue me when I was captured. She's just a lovely cute girl, and doesn't deserve this happening to her. Even if it is to benefit her clan or whatever, she doesn't deserve to marry a douche like him, it isn't right at all."

"I, can agree with that."

Makoto was surprised, since she seemed all for Rias, and Riser getting together. Perhaps, because it was Millicas, and not Rias, that it was different, perhaps it was due to the friendship they shared, she didn't want Millicas to end up with someone weird, or stupid or even a little evil.

"You can?"

Not that he was surprised, it just seemed a little weird to him if he was honest with himself.

"Just because I might be in my Onii-sama's peerage, it doesn't mean that I am not Millicas-sama's friend. She's been my friend for such a long time now, and I hated the fact that she was in such a predicament, so when I heard that she was doing this to get out of it, and then heard that you instigated it, it made my appreciation of you grow. If someone helps my friend, then I consider them a good person, even I am kind of intimidated by you."

"You're intimidated by me? Why?"

"B-Because you're Serafall-sama's Queen! That's a very prestige title! I don't know how to converse with you! I don't know if I should be super serious with you, or if I should try and act casual! I don't know what I am supposed to do right now!"

Ravel freaked out, and shook her body around dangerously.

Makoto could tell that she was frazzled right now, and he didn't know how to respond to such things either.

"Well, we've been talking casually right now, haven't we?"

Ravel stopped in her shaking, giving a shy nod.

"T-That's right, we have been."

"So, just speak like this with me. It's fine if we do something like this. Yeah, let's talk like this from now on Ravel-san~ Since we're both…in fact, let's make a promise right now, okay?"

Intrigued, Ravel tilted her head.

"A promise of what?"

"A promise that we do our best for Millicas-san from now on. Millicas-sans worried, and even scared that she'll fail."

"Yes, I got the same feeling too. Millicas-san, besides Serafall-sama, is the strongest in this house, stronger than you or I, but she's…got confidence issues. Though she is quite the cheerful girl, she's quite a few issues with confidence, with all of the expectations placed on her, and when she does a few things that aren't up to mark, and with the old Devils coming down on her for it, it seems like it has taken confidence from her…"

"I see, I always wondered why. But, she seems confident around me though."

Ravel couldn't disagree with that either.

"I think that for Millicas-sans true power to be released, Makoto-sama also is a key deciding factor."

"Y-You think?"

The blonde allowed her head to bob up and down as she took a bite of her food.

"Millicas-sama is stronger than Zephyrdor-sama, that's not even a question. While he's pretty strong, it is true, Millicas-sama's power is beyond that. But as said before, she's not confident enough…but, I've seen around you, and her, how she's much more brighter, as in happier, when she's around you. She smiles more, speaks up more. I think Makoto-sama has had a positive effect on Millicas-sama personally."

"Well…then I have to do my best to help Millicas-san too. I know she can do it if she's given the chance. So, let's promise to do our best for her too, okay? Since you're her best friend, and I am quite close with her, let's become her support pillars in this, alright?"

Offering his hand for a shake, Ravel blinked but then her lips turned upwards.

"You didn't have to say such things, but I agree one hundred percent. Let's work together from now on, Makoto-sama."

Taking his hand, the pair made the declaration that they would always work together from now on to aid Millicas in her journey of defeating Zephyrdor, no matter what kind of power that was going to come for her.

* * *

At the end of the first day, Makoto walked his shared room with Serafall, thinking about what happened during the day, and what training he would need to fight on the level of the others, since it seemed quite difficult for him.

" _Hmmmm, I have to think of new ways to use my Sacred Gear's power though Ravel-san has been giving me great ideas, and I am going to try my best to use it that way…to use it at full power, we need to ready ourselves, and join together…we need to use our powers together, maybe a combination attacks or something…but if I can use my power to freeze in a new way, then maybe I would be useful…_ "

His thoughts were paused when Koneko's door suddenly opened, and stepped out the girl herself.

She seemed to be in a daze, though that stopped when she looked towards Makoto himself.

Their eyes met, and for Makoto, it was genuine happiness that he was showing.

"Koneko-chan…h-hey, how have you been doing?"

He asked kindly, but she just stared at him.

"…"

She didn't say anything, and went to close the door, but Makoto stopped the door from shutting, using the Knight's speed to catch up to her.

"Wait, Koneko-chan, please wait a second. We've not talked in a while, and I hate it…I don't like the fact that we're not talking anymore…c-can't we just have a talk? If it is about what happened, then it doesn't matter to me at all…I mean, I don't wish for us to suddenly be like you can't talk to me or anything like that…we can talk about, anything that you want to talk about…"

It was true.

He didn't care about Koneko being a cat girl. In fact, he found her extremely adorable, and wished that he could see her again like that, wanting to hug her tightly. But, he didn't think that she would actually ever let that happen.

"…You don't understand…just leave me alone…"

Koneko, with her Rook strength, forced the door closed, leaving a devastated Makoto.

He did knock on the door, but she didn't answer it.

No matter how many times he knocked, she didn't even bother telling him to go away.

He just wanted to know what he could to sort this out.

He couldn't do anything beyond forcing the door down, and right now, it didn't seem like the time, so he sighed, and walked to his room with a dejected look on his face.

When getting there, he opened the door, and walked in without a worry at all.

"Hey Ma-tan! You seem…sad, what's going on?"

Sensing that there was something wrong, Serafall, dressed in nothing but panties, hopped off the bed, and walked over towards him.

As soon as she made it to him, like a true and loving King, she wrapped her arms around the neck of the Queen boy, allowing his head to sink into her chest. Usually, Makoto probably would've put up some kind of resistance, but now it seemed like he needed a hug, and Serafall of course loved supplying the hugs for him, her special Queen.

"Ma-tan, what's happened? You can tell me, you know?"

Serafall looked down as he looked up towards her, showing a sad face.

"Sera-tan…Koneko-chan hates me…"

He didn't like saying it, but that's the only thing it could be now.

She wasn't like that with anyone else. She even talked with Ise more than she did with him, and Koneko never really associated with Ise before all of this happened. So, it truly was depressing that Koneko couldn't even face him in times like this.

"Aah, that's not true."

Wanting to console the young boy, and keep the secret at the same time, Serafall just denied his worries.

But this time, he couldn't deny it, feeling deeply saddened that Koneko wouldn't talk with him anymore, and he didn't understand why she wouldn't bother talking with the young boy anymore, he disliked that he couldn't talk with her anymore.

"It is though…she won't even look at me anymore. She just ignores me, and when I get close enough to talk, she tells me to just go away…and I don't know why she suddenly dislikes me so much…Sera-tan, just what is Koneko-chan anyway? She's not a normal human…I mean, she wasn't before turning into a Devil, was she?"

"Well…you see Ma-tan…Koneko-chan is…she's a Nekomata-chan."

Those words alone clued him into so many things, that it did make sense for her to be something like that.

"Nekomata…so, she is a real cat girl after all…but, why does she seem…I don't know, ashamed or something…she always seems to be weird around me now, that I know…I presume Rias-senpai knows about her like that, right?"

"She's the King so of course she'd know about it."

Serafall didn't deny it, which only opened up more questions than it answered.

"If she knows, why isn't Koneko-chan being weird with her? It is like she is…I don't know what to think she is. Maybe she didn't want others to know…and if that's the case, then why does it matter that I know about her now. Ugh…with everything going on, it is hard keeping track of everything going on…ugh, I'm overwhelmed."

As he said, with everything going on, and now Koneko disliking him. If it was just Millicas' thing, he'd be able to deal with it. But now, with Koneko not wanting to talk with him, and even due to the fact that they were on the same team for this, if they weren't talking, then the team would suffer too.

"Ma-tan…" Serafall leaned down to kiss him, but he pulled away again. "Ma-tan, do you not like me? You seem to avoid getting closer and closer to me when Yumi-chan is always allowed to kiss you even though you're my adorable Queen and I wanna kiss you too. Is that why you don't want to kiss me?"

Makoto looked down at the ground, trying to come up with the words.

"It…isn't that." He conceded, looking up at her. "It's just…you're a Maou-sama, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

Serafall didn't see the problem, but Makoto could see it plainly, and clearly.

"You're a Maou-sama! I-I'm a Low Class Devil! Our worlds…we are too separate for such things. It would be like a servant kissing a…well, actually it is exactly like that. I'm just your Queen, your Low Class Queen, and you're a Maou-sama. Wouldn't you be disgraced if we…did things together like that? Don't you think that it would be like that Sera-tan?"

Serafall released a heavy breath, giving his face a loving stroke.

"Shh now, you don't have to worry about something like that. I'm not going to be punished or anything, I can be with my Queen~ If Sirzechs-chan can be with his, I wanna be with my own too! I wanna be with my strong Ma-tan!"

"I'm not strong…I can't even get a single friend to talk with me."

"Koneko-chan is just feeling scared right now Ma-tan. She thinks that you'll dislike her now that you've found out what she is, so maybe that's why she wants distance. Koneko-chan's heart is going through many things in its young life, and now she has to understand how to get around this. Ma-tan didn't do anything wrong, he's doing a good thing~ Now, why don't you let me give you a big kiss on your small lips~"

Though she was playing it cool, and cheerful, the truth was, she does want to kiss Makoto.

Every time she sees Yumi doing it, she gets jealous. Plus, since Makoto is her Queen, she thought that it would give her, certain advantages. But now…it just seemed to be a hindrance due to Makoto believing that he isn't good enough for her, or rather their status wouldn't allow them to be together.

"I-I think that we shouldn't do that…"

"Oh…Ma-tan, you don't want to kiss me then…oh, okay…"

Dejected, Serafall went over to the bed, and got into it.

Makoto stared at the devastated Serafall, shook his head, and walked over to the bed.

"Sera-tan…it isn't like I don't like you…but, as I said, aren't we not allowed to do something like that…? With us being different status', I don't want to make you feel worried that because of this…because we might…I don't want you to suffer because of me…"

"I wouldn't suffer Ma-tan, it isn't like that. If you're worried, you don't have to be. You're my cutest Queen after all~ I would enjoy having kisses and cuddles with Ma-tan. I already have fallen for my Ma-tan~ He's the best Queen ever~ And I didn't choose Ma-tan to be my Queen for nothing~ I already cared about Ma-tan the moment I met Ma-tan~ But, I understand. Ma-tan needs time to prepare for our kiss, don't you Ma-tan?"

Makoto didn't say anything, only looking down at the bed.

Realizing such things, Serafall crawled across the bed, and then hugged him around his waist.

"I know my Ma-tan, you don't have to worry, I still love my Ma-tan, no matter how long you and I have to wait. Just don't make it long, okay Ma-tan? I won't be able to take it forever. Hehe, you see. I'm jealous of Yumi-chan~ She gets to kiss Ma-tan all of the time and Ma-tan won't even kiss me because of our differences. Though if you ask me, I don't see a difference at all~ Ma-tan can just think of me like Yumi-chan, and kiss me~"

"I'm sorry…just give me a little time, okay?"

Serafall understood, patting the bed.

Responding to that, Makoto stripped down to his underwear, getting into the bed, and then snuggled against Serafall. His arms went around her waist, and his head rested against her large breast, something Serafall couldn't help but smile about.

"Fufu, Ma-tans clingy~"

"S-Sorry…"

Serafall shook her head, giving his forehead a kiss.

"Not at all, you allow me to look after you right now. Everything that Ma-tan has been going through, you can sleep on my breasts, since it is my Ma-tan after all. I enjoy my Ma-tan sleeping on my breasts after all~"

Makoto clung to her even tighter, not wanting to let her go.

Even if it was wrong, that's what he thought about it anyway, he wanted to be with Serafall. He wanted to keep Serafall as close as he possibly could, he wanted to stand beside Serafall, for all of the kindness that she had given him.

He had developed feelings for her after all.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of part one of the training session, also some good bonding times too. Ravel joined the team, to give it quite an interesting spin, plus to give Makoto and Ravel a chance to actually bond with one another, among setting up things for the future. Finally, Makoto seems hesitant with Serafall, which has been shown in past chapters.**

 **Now, to ask what I wanted to beforehand. About the Rating Game between Riser, and Rias, would it alright if I just, kinda skipped over it? Because, the game is going to be the same really, and we've got Millicas' coming up, which is quite important to the development of her character, as well as Makoto's and others as well to name a few, I thought it would be kind of jarring to read about another one which would be the same as canon Rating Game, essentially, a few weeks of nothing but fighting chapters, for you all that is. Of course I'd do the Riser wedding stuff if I did skip the Rating Game.**

 **Well, what do you all think? If you'd want me to write a Riser Rating Game, then I'd probably change it to make it interesting, maybe add Mittelt to the fight or something to make it more interesting and give her some spot light too, replacing Gasper who technically should be fighting for Rias, but can't due to obvious reasons. Well, what do you guys think? Rating Game for Rias and Riser or not, and skip past it to the Riser engagement chapter? Of course, as usual, I'll go off the most votes, so if you want one way or another, please vote, as they do influence which way I'd go! However, if the Riser Rating Game is written, it could go anyway, either they win or lose, so, yup, please vote!**

 **Well, that's the end of that, next chapter is the reconciliation between Makoto and Koneko, among other things happening too, and a kiss between two certain people, not Makoto and Koneko though, not yet anyway.**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	17. The training part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, everyone's going to be training hard. Oh, they will be quite smart with their plans, just wait, and see what they do~ Erm, I dunno honestly, I guess he'd be a mix of a few of them. And for that, I honestly, wouldn't really know who I'd want, it would depend on a few things.**

 **DocSlendy; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you very much! He surely is, each volume, he'll have some sort of problem, or help others with their own problems. Cool, thanks for the vote! Hmm, I guess something like that could happen. I wouldn't really know what kind of personality she'd have honestly, since we've never really met her before. Cool suggestions.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yup, you guessed correctly, it was quite logical reasoning's that she'd show up now. Hehe, it was quite the chapter huh for some insane yet tender, and loving moments as well. She is brilliant, she is in charge of foreign affairs, so she'd have to be quite intelligent, she just shows her cute side more than anything else. Thanks, I thought that it would be a good way for the pair of them to bond with one another. Yeah, after it had been festering, somewhat in the background for the past few chapters, he finally told her, and she relieved him of the worries, and allowing him to try and get better on with her. You're right there, things like that would happen, and thanks for the vote!**

 **hellspam; Thanks, I'm glad that you like it! They'll be getting sometime together quite soon, Makoto having good advice from her, and such. And thanks for the vote, you're right about that! I at least think that it is heartwarming!**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks mate! Hehe, she surely isn't going to give that up anytime soon. Well...you never know what might happen in the future. Yeah, thanks! They are going to be going through their own thing, even after the events of this chapter, Makoto doesn't want to have Serafall put into an unfavourable position thanks to what happened. Yup, they'll be making up this chapter. And yeah, you're right~ Thanks for voting~**

 **Tohka123; Thank you very much! Yeah, they are quite the pair, making plans and such, bouncing off one another in a good way. Princess always seems to go for the most, inappropriate place for her to sleep. Almost, but Ravel came in, so it kinda ruined it...though it'll happen eventually. I'm glad that you do yeah, they have a great bond with one another, that shall come into play later on~ She is showing signs that she is jealous, she is discovering her feelings for the boy. He is quite nervous about it, he doesn't want her to be in trouble, even if she says she's not. She'll begin to see in this chapter that Makoto truly doesn't care about her being a Nekomata, and just cares about her. Asia's surely going through quite, many things. Elmen is going to have a difficult time, but it is going to be worth it eventually. They do yeah, it's quite informative, you know~? Cool, thanks for the vote! And thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Aah, thank you very much! Yeah, they're getting their acts together now. And yeah, Ravel's gonna be assisting them during the games! It is going to be, quite something when it happens~ Yup that might come into play later on, we'll have to wait, and see what happens~ They have been, and Makoto and Koneko shall be getting right back on track from this point onwards. Yeah, that's right, Serafall's putting Makoto's worries to rest. And thanks for the vote!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Hehe, glad that you enjoyed it~ I suppose that he does, though since it was Ravel asking, I can't see him refusing her. Hmm, I guess they could be like that. His Balance Breaker will be cool, no pun intended, but it is going to be awesome~ Can't wait to show it~ Actually, as the chapters go on, you'll see how different Makoto uses his Sacred Gear. Yeah, they might be, dunno about them yet though~**

 **Justin D; Yup, the training has begun, and it is going to be interesting seeing where this is going to be going as well! Ravel came to offer her support and is going to be showing quite a good help when the time comes. It was mentioned in chapter 15 that they knew one another, as they greeted one another, last chapter just confirmed such things. They surely are, they both desire connection, especially Serafall since she felt Makoto pulling away from her. Well, there will be lemons eventually, just not right now. Yeah, Serafall let that drop, but Makoto now knows what she is, and what she could do. Well, thanks for the vote. That sounds great...for people who make Issei type stories, or main character from canon type stories in general, but I can definitely say that I'm never going to make a story with the main canon character as the main protagonist, I just don't like doing that, I prefer making a protagonist, as it opens up a different world to me, and I respect people who do make canon type character the main character, to each their own, it's just not for me. And that sounds like a fun idea to do! Thanks for the suggestion! And thanks!**

 **Guest; First of all, thank you! And thanks for the vote! Well, there will be some good moments coming up!**

 **Vizard Issei; Thanks very much! Well, her Queen and Bishop are on it, so yeah, they wanna help out and so does she~ They have begun the lines of conversation between one another. You're right there, and something like that goes down in this chapter, somewhat like that anyway. Well, things like that could be transferred to other places, like, a future Rating Game Rias has, with Ise on her team, and such. Well, that does sound like a good idea for a future part of the story, though they'll be making up in this chapter.**

 **Skull Flame; I suppose that she is yeah, though she hasn't shown drinking any, yet. Princess is fearless, and fearsome too~ Hmmm, I am surprised more people didn't guess her, but either way, she's on the team now~ At least a little bit was influenced from there yeah~ Okay, thanks for the vote~ And thank you!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; I know, he really does~ But he'll get one eventually~ I remember that song, quite catchy.**

 **Naroku; Cool, thanks for the vote! And thank you! I'll try!**

 **Mr. unknow** **; Well, I am glad that you like it~ So thank you, and here's the chapter!**

 **Cf96; Thanks, and thanks for the vote!**

 **Z-Frost; If she joined the game, no one else would be needed~**

 **Primevere; She wouldn't be able to no, but there are other ways that she's gonna help out Makoto, and they'll be shown soon enough~ Princess is just a beast, there's no one she can't handle~ And I'll try~**

 **Makoto; That sounds, great~ That sounds like a great concept~ And cool ideas for a team~Those ideas sound pretty cool too~ And cool, sounds good to me~**

 **And that's it for the responses, time for the chapter to begin!**

* * *

 **The training part two**

A few days into the training, and Makoto was realizing how difficult it was going to be. With Koneko refusing to train with him, with Elmen pushing herself, even though she won't listen to him, and take it easier, and other things happening, it slowly was becoming harder.

While laying in his bed, he saw Serafall soundly asleep next to him, cuddling him tightly.

He also saw Millicas having snuck into the room, and clung to him tightly.

Surprisingly, Yumi hadn't come in. Maybe, she was too frightened to walk into the room too because of Serafall. But it didn't matter to him, he did wish that she was in his room too, so he could just give her a cuddle, something that he loved doing.

" _This training is intense…but, I can't give up now. I'm going to become stronger, and use my Sacred Gear to the best of my ability…I'm going to learn its true name, and I am going to use it to freeze anything that comes before Millicas-san and the others…I'll make sure that I win too._ "

Makoto was finding it difficult, but he knew that he didn't have a right to complain this time.

In that regard, he had grown because when he was human, he probably would've complained about how tiring it was, but not now. He didn't have the luxury to complain about anything, he needed to do his best for himself, for Millicas, and Serafall too.

While thinking about it hard, his finger brushed over Millicas' face, making her smile to herself.

But then he looked towards Serafall, and the awkwardness of the feelings between the two was becoming a problem.

It wasn't the feelings themselves, it was because of their status'.

Even if Serafall didn't feel like it, Makoto felt like if he tried to actively pursue a relationship with her, she wouldn't be able to look at society normally again. Possibly due to overthinking it, that could've been the reason why he was hesitant to do anything with her, he didn't want her to suffer because of his status.

As he was thinking about it, the door to his room opened, revealing Kalawarner dressed in her maid's outfit.

"Good morning, Master~"

As usual, Kalawarner was quite happy, and cheerful.

"A-Ah, good morning, but you don't have to call me that."

He reasoned with her, though Kalawarner didn't care, as she enjoyed calling herself that.

"Don't worry my sexy Master, I enjoy being your humble slave like this. That's why, I've decided Master. For all of the enemies I defeat, I'm going to do more and more things with you, Master."

Makoto gulped as she strode towards the bed, her womanly hips swaying, as well as her large assets.

"W-What kind of things…"

He wished he didn't ask as Kalawarner with no shame dropped her outfit and revealed her breasts, and panties towards him, she didn't even bother wearing a bra either, so everything about her body was known by Makoto.

"Like this Master? I've decided to give myself up to you~ So, do you want me here, or somewhere else?"

Makoto's face was flustered, holding a hand out towards her.

"D-Don't show such a thing! I-I can't have you do something like that!"

Kalawarner didn't care, and walked forward, her breasts jiggling.

When she got to the bed, Makoto's fresh eyes went towards her boobs as Kalawarner smirked to herself.

"Ooh Master, your eyes on me feel really good right now. So, what do you want to do with me right now Master?"

"N-Nothing! L-Let's not do anything, okay!?"

Kalawarner didn't stop though, grabbing his hand, and then placed it on her bust, causing her to release a cute moaning sound as his hand unintentionally groped her breast, Makoto's eyes fluttering around wildly.

"Ooh Master, you don't even realize it! I want to have fun with your hand Master!"

Kalawarner straddled Makoto's hips, and bounced up and down on his hips.

"W-What are you doing!? D-Don't do this!"

Kalawarner didn't pay any heed, and leaned down, gently pressing her lips against his cheek, and allowed his face to fall against her breasts.

"Shhhh Master, I've come to make your life easier, allow me to carry out this will. I wish to come together with you my adorable Master, and then we can have fun together. You know Master, I've enjoyed spending time with you Master, and I am glad that you asked me to become a member of the group, it means that you really don't hide any naughty feelings when it comes to someone like me."

Makoto, in the midst of Kalawarner doing what she was doing, said some words that actually did resonate with him.

"I already said that I don't blame you girls for what Raynare, and Dohnaseek did. They were bad people, but you aren't bad Kalawarner-san. This is a good chance to live a new life…b-but, living as a servant and all...d-do you get paid a lot?"

Kalawarner nodded her head.

"I do indeed my cute Master. But the best thing is that I get to have fun with Master. Because, you don't know it Master but you've treated me so kindly since the beginning, even when you were afraid of me, you didn't look at me with disgusted eyes…unlike others from my life…"

"Kalawarner-san, I know you went through something bad with judgement against you…but, you won't find that here with me, I won't ever judge you. You're just a girl to me…with really large breasts, it is true, but that doesn't matter right now."

Just those words alone made Kalawarner feel good inside of her chest.

She couldn't stop the emotions from springing up inside of her. It was simple to most, but to her it was amazing, it was radiating, it felt amazing that she would receive such things from Makoto, and she couldn't help but allow herself to continue to please him with her body.

"Ooh Master, enjoy my boobs as I bounce up and down~"

Makoto couldn't answer as his head was stuck between her large chest cushions. Makoto himself attempted to remove his head, but Kalawarner held his head there, bouncing on his lap again and again.

As Makoto was unwilling in this partnership with Kalawarner, Serafall and Millicas looked towards them with annoyed eyes, having woken up at the same time.

"Ma-tan…to think that you'd do that with her all of a sudden?"

"I-I Sera-tan that's!"

He didn't even realize she was awake until she spoke, but Kalawarner herself kept bucking up and down on Makoto's hips, the boy releasing some tears at the dangerous face that Serafall was making right now.

Millicas on the other hand held a cute expression on her face.

"Makoto-san, how cruel…you could've done something's with me too…"

"M-Millicas-san…"

Makoto watched as Millicas continued pouting, Serafall on the other hand loved seeing Makoto looking like this, and grabbed his hand, shamelessly groping her own breast with his hand, and made a cute expression on her face.

"Iyaaaaaa~ That's a lovely grope Ma-tan~"

"S-Sera-tan that's something that-"

"N-No! Makoto-san…m-mine too! E-Even though mine aren't big like theirs…p-please, with my boobs too…"

Makoto was surprised by her boldness, and was worried that because of Serafall, and Kalawarner, Millicas was being brought into a world that she was quite innocent about, hoping that he wasn't doing it just because of them, and actually wanted to do that.

"Millicas-san that's…"

"Sorry Millicas-sama~ But this boys hand is on my breast, and his Master has the other hand!"

Millicas didn't like that at all, so she took Makoto's hand, and placed it on her bra covered breast, making her release a cute moan.

"Makoto-sans hand is good on my boob…d-do you like it Makoto-san?"

Makoto couldn't devastate her, knowing that she was more reserved and shyer, so it took a lot for her to do this. He couldn't shatter her like that, unlike the other two who he could fight against to a certain degree.

"Y-Yes, your boobs are great, Millicas-san."

Hearing that, Millicas became happier, allowing his hand to mesh with her breast, Serafall taking advantage to do the same thing, and Kalawarner didn't know what she would do, but she kept her hips and his own interlocked with one another.

And, this was how Makoto's day began…not that he was complaining.

* * *

"Ara, are you okay Makoto-kun? You seem to be having a troubled mind right now?"

Akeno spoke while standing in the kitchen, with Ise, and Asia stood nearby, Ravel watching from the side as she took notes on various things.

"O-Oh, I'm okay about that Akeno-senpai…s-so, what are we doing?"

Akeno nodded to herself, as she looks at the people around.

"Because Serafall-sama is currently busy helping the others prepare for the fights at hand, giving Elmen-chan and such a good talking over with, especially Millicas-chan herself, she asked me to oversee your demonic power training, Asia-chan and Makoto-kun, and of course Ise-kun also while we're at it. Now, Makoto-kun, and the others, it's time to gather the ball of demonic power in your hands."

Nodding, Makoto, Asia, and Ise did what they were asked.

Since Makoto had done it before with Akeno, he was able to manifest his pretty easily which formed the shape of a black, and golden aura in his hands, a duel type, even though he didn't know why that actually happened, something Asia seemed happy about.

"Well done Makoto-san! I knew you could do that!"

"Aah, well, I've done it before so it isn't anything really worth praise."

Makoto giggled nervously as Asia continued to try her best to do it too.

"Uuuuu, I wish I could do it too."

Makoto placed a reassuring hand on Asia's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, I know that you can do it."

With encouragement from Makoto, Asia tried her hardest to summon a sphere of magic, while Ise did the same thing, trying his best to manifest his power, though he was having more difficulty due to the fact that it was Makoto's own hard work that allowed him to be at this step so fast, already having tried his best with everything that he needed to do.

"That is good though, you do have a good level of demonic power."

Ravel commented from the side, as she wrote something down.

Ise felt uneasy about Ravel being there, he was sure that she was a spy, even though that had been debunked.

"Really? You think?"

"Yes, that's right. Well, it is only natural because you are the Queen of Leviathan-sama. if you couldn't do this at least, then it wouldn't make sense that you are a Queen of a Maou-sama." Ravel got off the table, and examined the power for herself, leaning closer. "With this level of control, you'd probably be able to come up with an attack. If you have time later, I'd like to go over some possibilities, since I've been studying you personally for the past few days."

From Akeno's point of view, it sounded a little…bad.

"Yeah, sure. If you have any ideas…"

"O-Of course I do! I've got plenty for all of the peerage of course! Just leave that part to me, I'll make sure that I come up with many ideas for Makoto-sama!"

"Damn Makoto, how do you do it?"

Makoto held a question mark above his head towards the grinning Ise.

"I don't know what you're talking about Onii-chan."

"Gwaah! You don't even realize that the girl is practically asking to spend time alone with you!? Maybe she wants to show you her oppai!?"

Ravel tightened her expression, glaring at Ise.

"I assure you, I do not have such intensions with Makoto-sama, I merely am trying my best to help him fight to the best of his ability, is all."

Akeno though was in the same opinion as Ise, and framed it slightly different.

"Ara, since when did the Princess of the Phenex clan allow herself to become immersed in the working's of a Low Class Devil exactly?"

Ravel's face flashes through several shades of red, shaking her head again and again.

"Aah, that's because he is also helping Millicas-sama! I wouldn't have a weak member of her group losing to Zephyrdor-sama either! S-So, I have had to study the best of my abilities to make sure that he does his best, is all!"

Though it seemed like Ravel was lying somewhere, Akeno didn't press the issue, and allowed the others to catch up, which Asia did her very best to do so.

"Wow, I've made it too Makoto-san~"

In contrast to his own orb, Asia's orb was green, and felt just like her Sacred Gear.

"Expectedly, of Asia-chan to have such a talent. Well, she is the Bishop of the Maou-sama too, so it does make sense for this to happen too. Good on you Asia-chan, you've done something amazing with this."

Asia's face turned red at Akeno's compliment, Makoto giving Asia a thumbs up.

"Well done Asia-chan, I knew that you'd be able to do it."

"Now lets change those demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power. Makoto-kun, why don't you do this too?"

"A-Ah, erm…"

Akeno giggled to herself, and then went around to his back, pressing her large breasts against his back, hugging him from behind, and allowed her hands to dance up his arms, sending shivers down and up his spine.

"Shh, Makoto-kun, you're cute too, don't worry about such things. Just allow me to work my magic on you…"

Makoto's breathing became shallower as Akeno's head rested against his shoulder, breathing against his ear. A shiver went down Makoto's spine, and so did one of Akeno's hands, leaving his arm, and travelled down his back.

"A-Akeno-senpai I…"

He tried to speak, but Akeno blew into his ear hotly, his body heating up by the second.

"You're so cute Makoto-kun, you are trying to suppress your moans, but with me, you don't have to do that, you can be cute with me too. I've always found the cuteness of boys like you to be the most entertaining, so do you want to want to show me such a cute expression too?"

"Fueee…A-Akeno-senpai I can't…"

Akeno's hand reached its target, his butt, and she gave it a hard squeeze, making him moan out, causing Asia to blush, having never heard such things out of his mouth before, even Ravel was blushing at the sound, Ise just looked away with a mixture of jealousy and shock.

"As I said, such cute noises from you Makoto-kun. I find myself enjoying your cuteness." Akeno's tongue went up Makoto's neck, a moan escaping his closed mouth, a trembling body turning Akeno to enjoy herself. "What a cute reaction. Fufu, I wish Makoto-kun always showed me such cuteness. Maybe when we're alone, we can have some play? Maybe, Makoto-kun could play with my boobs too?"

"Fueeee! A-Ah, I couldn't do s-something like that Akeno-senpai! C-Can't we co-continue onwards!?"

Akeno teasingly kissed his neck, and hugged him from behind as the stimulation got a little much, the boy falling backwards with a red face. Akeno always had that effect on him though, and it always made him feel good, and bad at the same time.

"Fufu, don't worry my cute Makoto-kun, I've got you right now, I won't allow you to go. But, yes. Why don't you do that Makoto-kun? Don't worry, I'll keep a cute tight hold of your sweet body, since it needs me, doesn't it Makoto-kun? You need me to hold you like this?"

"I-I erm…"

He didn't know how to answer, so Akeno held onto him tighter and tighter. He could feel her hands on his chest, rubbing all over the chest that he had, and made him squirm in her captive, and not knowing what he was supposed to do now.

Makoto sends his demonic power into the water inside the water bottle.

SPIKE!

The water that received the demonic power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside.

"Asia-chan, I want you to copy what Makoto-kun just did next. Ise-kun, I want you to continue on to concentrating your demonic powers. The source of demonic power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialize what your imagined."

Ise was having a difficult time in doing it.

Makoto adopted a smile, and directed it towards him.

"Ise-nii, why don't you imagine Buchou-san? If it is Buchou-san, then I am sure that you'd want to also imagine many things with her…w-whatever you think about Buchou-san that is, I'm sure that if it is something like that, then you'd be able to do it too~"

"With Buchou…Buchou! I need you Buchou!"

Ise ran out of the room, leaving the others to just stare in his direction.

"Well…if nothing else, the sexual desire thing seems to be quite true…"

Ravel didn't know how else to say it, and felt embarrassed that she would be feeling like that.

Akeno though patted Makoto from behind, and then ran a finger across her own lap.

"Do you want to sit down on my lap Makoto-kun?"

"W-Well, that wouldn't be right…"

When Makoto tried to deny her, he felt the sorrowful stare from a certain nun in the area.

"…Uuuuu, Makoto-san…e-even though we're engaged…"

Asia made a cute pouty face, wanting Makoto to look towards her.

He would look towards her, but Akeno dragged his face towards her own, and moistened her lips.

"Makoto-kun, don't be naughty and sit on my lap already. Fufu, if it is embarrassing, we could do it in private?"

"Ooh…"

Makoto didn't know how to respond to that, as Akeno allowed her hand to wonder around his body, causing him to blush brightly.

* * *

"Aah! Makoto-nii! You summoned me again! I'm so good! Kunou is so happy! Kunou was waiting for her time to come to Onii-chan and hold onto him always! Kunou doesn't want to stop hugging Onii-chan for anything!"

Kunou jumped onto Makoto's lap as he sat on the bed, cuddling against him. The young fox surely was a clingy type of girl, and kept a tight hold on the young boys body, even rubbing her head against his chest.

She loved doing that.

She always did hug him tightly like this. Though she hadn't been with him for all that long, being his technical contract partner over actual familiar, she still loved hugging him tightly, and loved to have some fun with the boy she affectionately called elder brother.

Makoto himself actually enjoyed Kunou hugging him, even as tightly as she could, and that was always a good experience to feel. Makoto himself even felt Kunou's body against his own to be an enjoyable experience.

"Ooh, Kunou-chan. You're very cute all of a sudden, what's going on with this cuteness right now?"

Kunou looked up towards the young boys face, and smiled her cutest of smiles.

"Mako-nii-chan, not that Kunou isn't happy, but why was Kunou summoned? Does Onii-chan need something from Kunou? Could she wish to have a cuddle from Onii-chan? Does Onii-chan wish to have lots of cuddles from Kunou? Kunou doesn't mind at all~"

Makoto petted the top of the young girls head.

"Actually, I do need to ask you something Kunou-chan."

Makoto's voice suddenly became serious, Kunou tilting her head in a very adorable manner.

"Hmmm? What is it Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, you see…I found something's out about a certain…erm, girl that I know about, and I just wished to know something is all…you know, with the erm…well, truthfully, I don't know much about Nekomata's, and Youkai in general, and since you're a Youkai, I thought that I could ask Kunou-chan about it. I don't think Sera-tan is gonna tell me much about them, and I don't really feel like asking Millicas-san right now with her own problems, and the others are training, so I thought of the cute Kunou-chan to help me in this assistance. Of course, I'd repay you with whatever compensation you'd like."

Kunou placed a finger on her cheek, getting into thought about it.

"Oh…Nekomata's and Youkai huh…well, I do know something's about the Nekomata's and such. All Kunou would want is to stay on Onii-chan's lap, and cuddle Onii-chan for a little while longer~ Kunou loves sitting on Onii-chan's lap after all~"

Makoto didn't have to worry about that, since he happily would have Kunou just sit on his lap, and she'd be adorable like she was.

"Sure, that's fine for me Kunou-chan~"

Makoto didn't mind admitting something like that, since Kunou was cute, and he actually liked her sitting on his lap. Though, he wouldn't admit to something like that, since it would seem a little weird to others.

"So, with that settled Onii-chan, what would you like to know about exactly~?"

"Hmmmm, just what they are I suppose. I know what Nekomata means, but I don't know what else they could be."

Kunou nodded, thinking how to explain it.

"If Kunou remembers correctly, then the Nekomata are a rare species. Something happened a while ago, years ago, and then there aren't many remaining now."

"Really…? So, they are near extinction or something like that…?"

That's what he got from her talk. And he was right too, when Kunou nodded her head adorably.

"That's right. Something bad happened, and they were nearly wiped out. But, there are still a few out there. Nekomata-chan's are quite good with their noses, and have heightened senses, more than normal humans anyway, even Devils."

"So that's why she could smell the blood that time…"

Makoto recalled when Koneko spoke about the blood on the first Stray Devil hunt, it made sense now that she was smelling blood because of her Nekomata side. Though, he didn't understand why she was angry that he knew about it.

"Hmmmm? What did you say Onii-chan?"

Kunou's cute face made Makoto melt. Almost, he felt like losing himself with Koneko.

"O-Oh, I was just thinking aloud. Please continue."

Kunou nodded, bouncing on his lap, Makoto supressing a moan when feeling a certain something rising to attention because of Kunou's actions against his lower body.

"Right! Yes, there are some rare Nekomata's called Nekoshou, and they have an even rarer status. I haven't even ever come across one before. I've seen a Nekomata before, but never a Nekoshou before."

"I see, so a rare species already in a rare species huh. Damn, it seems like she's really been going through many things…aah, I see, Kunou-chan. Is there…hmmmm, is there some kind of special power that Nekomata's, and Nekoshou's have that others don't…?"

"Why do you ask Onii-chan?"

Asking curiously, Kunou showed a cute smile.

"It's just…I heard someone mentioning it is all…I was wondering if it was such a thing Kunou-chan?"

"Secret power…all I could think of is Senjutsu, and Youjutsu. I have heard that their race in particular excel in those areas. Even Nekoshou's are said to be able to Master it to a very high degree, so I could see it happening…but, why are you suddenly talking about such things Onii-chan? What's going on?"

"Well…you see, I think that one of my friends, is avoiding me because she is a Neko girl, Nekomata, or whatever, and I just wanted to know why. I couldn't ask anyone else, so I thought I'd call upon the Princess of Kyoto for some answers. I hope that I didn't disturb you."

Makoto apologized while bowing his head, surprising the likes of Kunou, but then she became hyper, and jumped him, hugging him around his neck tightly.

"Nope! Not at all! Kunou loves spending time with Onii-chan! Any chance that I get to do it, then I can have fun with Onii-chan! Especially if I can help Onii-chan too! Kunou really does love doing something like that!"

"Ooh, I love having Kunou-chan around too. But, I have to get going soon, gotta train, and become stronger and stronger."

"Oh? What's Onii-chan doing?"

Kunou wasn't privy to the information on what Makoto was doing, so he explained it while smiling.

"I'm going to be fighting in a Rating Game in just under a week, so I have to become stronger."

"Onii-chan's fighting in a Rating Game!? B-But you're a Maou-sama's Queen!? W-Wouldn't you be hurt!?"

Makoto shook his head, and explained what had happened.

Once he did, Kunou put a hand to her chest, and said with a clear voice.

"Don't worry Onii-chan, Kunou will also offer you support too! Even though Kunou might be cute, she'll also offer her support the best that she can! So, don't worry Mako-nii-chan! Kunou is going to support like no other too!"

"Then, if Kunou-chan is going to stand beside me, I possibly won't be able to lose, will I?"

"Nope! Kunou will make sure that you don't Onii-chan!"

Kunou hugged Makoto tighter, who held her too, thankful for the information that she gave him, and now was one step closer to getting Koneko back in his life.

* * *

"Haaaaaah!"

"Hah!"

In the midst of the field nearby the mansion itself a day later, was Yumi, and Makoto, swinging swords of a wooden nature at one another. Yumi came in fast, and hard, Makoto barely able to parry each of her attacks away from himself.

Though he had the same power of the Knight that she had, Yumi clearly was more skilled than he was in a fight. The way she moved was evident on such things, it truly was a mess in the way that he used his sword, and the way she used it was elegant.

"Haaaah!"

Makoto leapt up into the air, and swung from the sky as he went overhead.

Yumi smiled, deflecting the blade away from her body and then jumped up, swinging her sword without a care…well, truthfully she had much care, so she didn't go for anything deceive either, Makoto on the other hand didn't expect it, and put his sword in front of him, blocking the attack from hitting his body, but the force of Yumi's swing was something that caught Makoto off guard, knocking him down to the ground.

"Aah Makoto-kun, you okay?" Yumi landed on the ground, and bent towards him, offering her hand. "Honestly, I didn't mean to do something like that, I didn't want to hurt you or anything, I'm just glad that you're not hurt."

Yumi's hand was taken by Makoto, who then took his sword.

"Ready, Yumi-senpai?"

"Eeh…erm, don't you wanna call it quits now? We've been doing it for about an hour now, and you haven't been able to get the upper hand on me thus far. Wouldn't you rather take a break right now Makoto-kun?"

Yumi tried to make Makoto see sense, at least from her point of view, but Makoto himself was adamant about continuing on, pushing the sword she had to the side, and then thrusted the wooden blade for Yumi's chest, Yumi being surprised, and took a few steps back enhanced with Knight's speed so she didn't get a strike against her body.

"I'm sorry Yumi-senpai, but I need to train harder. Unless of course, you don't think that you'll be able to do anything like that with me~? Maybe you're afraid that I'm about to make my comeback, and beat you at your own game~ I understand, you wouldn't want to lose at the best thing that you do. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

It was clear that he was trying to antagonize her, and it worked, as Yumi's face contorts into one of victory.

"If that's the case, then I don't mind coming at Makoto-kun in a fight. Yes, why don't we do something like that Makoto-kun? Though, if he asked, I wouldn't mind receiving his 'sword' to places on my body~"

Blushing at the basic go ahead from Yumi, Makoto looked down at the ground, biting his lips together.

"Yumi-senpai, when we're alone, you really do turn into a naughty girl, don't you?"

Yumi matched Makoto's smile, and adorned her own smile.

"It's because of Makoto-kun after all. Until recently, I haven't had the chance to do something like this, well ever. Because it is my cute Makoto-kun, I know that I will be able to have fun with Makoto-kun too."

"Ah…well, that's good too, so I'm glad that Makoto-kun said something like that…yeah, I'm glad that you think things like that…b-but, let's get back to training, so try this!"

Makoto came from the left, making a stabbing motion with the blade that he had. It was fast, the sword being quite due to Makoto focusing on the Knight speed of his Queen piece, and he knew that this would be the best way going about it.

"Nice try!"

Yumi pushed the blade away from her, and went to strike Makoto…

But she stopped right as he was about to be hit.

He could literally touch the blade with his tongue if he so desired, but now, he was confused why she had stopped all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?"

Makoto was…actually, he was a little angry that she suddenly wasn't attacking him with full force, even when she pulled the wooden blade away from his face, he fixed his features, and just stared at her for an answer.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, I wouldn't ever hurt you really~"

Yumi was nonchalant about the whole thing, but Makoto didn't like that and swung for her head, Yumi parrying the attack with a little difficulty.

"Don't hold back on me Yumi-senpai! If you do, I won't be able to learn, would I?"

He had a good point.

Holding back on him wouldn't do him any good, no matter how much she was hesitant to actually strike him down. She, just didn't want to hurt the boy that she had deep feelings for, yet at the same time he was here, practically begging for the fight to occur between the two of them.

"Makoto-kun…okay, let's go faster then."

Yumi suddenly became faster, and whizzed towards Makoto.

Yumi came from the left, slashing towards Makoto's chest, and he gasped, barely managing to block the strike from the sword, but Yumi disappeared and came from the right.

Makoto ducked the blade, and rolled, only for Yumi to stab right downwards towards him like a savage.

"Y-Yes, this is it Yumi-senpai! Don't hold back!"

Makoto took to his feet, and swung for the place he thought that Yumi was…but she wasn't.

She had disappeared with her speed, only for her to reappear behind Makoto himself, knocking the young boy to the ground with a single sword swipe, Makoto falling flat on his face with his butt stuck up in the air, groaning.

"Sorry Makoto-kun, that's how it is now."

SMACK!

"Iyaaaaaaa! S-Senpai! D-Don't smack my butt so hard with your…eeh, I'm not finishing that…"

Makoto got up from the ground and looked towards Yumi who held a breath taking smile on her face.

"Sorry, Makoto-kun, didn't mean to make you suddenly gasp like that. But, it was just something that I couldn't resist, you know how I feel about your butt, and how I like to do things…b-but, I won't ever take it too far!"

Suddenly Yumi's face turns redder, and she pokes her fingers together shyly, not wanting to show another thing other than a cute little face that she has on. However, that was just so cute in Makoto's eyes, and he enjoyed seeing Yumi look like that.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't Senpai…but maybe you might do…"

"I-I wouldn't, I'm not like that at all, I promise you."

Makoto mused his thoughts with a smile on his face, so Yumi went over towards him, and stroked his hair.

"Makoto-kun, you're pretty good, with a sword. I mean, you're improving, I'm just glad that you've taken an interest in fighting with swords, it means that we can become even closer than before. And also, with us together, I'm sure that we can come up with a good few techniques."

Makoto cocks his head.

"You think we could?"

She nodded at his doubt.

"That's right, you and I could come up with something great Makoto-kun. I can imagine you and I getting closer together, and making a new and interesting technique. Don't you think that we would be able to do something like that?"

Makoto didn't even have to think about it, since it seemed quite interesting to team up with Yumi to fight against the enemies, and he could see the same thing happening again, and again.

"Well…I suppose we could use our Sacred Gear's together, it would be interesting. I mean, my ice, and your demonic swords, I do wonder what we could potentially do together. It really would be quite good if we did team up together if I'm honest with myself."

"Good! I can't wait, I know that me and Makoto-kun can make the best combination. Hmmm, I also do have to wonder what kind of power we could birth together." Yumi looks towards Makoto and saw that he was smiling. "Makoto-kun, your smiles are really the best ever. I'm glad that you're smiling…but, is something worrying you?"

"You can tell quite easily, huh."

She nodded, as she sat down, gesturing Makoto to do the same which he did, sitting opposite from her, and held her hand, Makoto doing it before Yumi even did it, and she enjoyed it, feeling like they were quite a couple.

"I can, because of Makoto-kun's cute face too. But, is it because of Koneko-chan not talking with you?"

"You know me after all…that's how it is."

Makoto knew Yumi knew of the thing that was happening between the two of them, even if he himself didn't have an idea on what truly was going on when it came to Koneko, and how she was acting with him lately.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, I know that Koneko-chan seems like she's being off with you, it is because she's…well, honestly, I can only guess why she's being like she is, and I know that if Makoto-kun is the one who is going to talk with her, then he'll get through to her no problem!"

Makoto was glad that she had such confidence in himself, he didn't know if he had such confidence in himself.

"Yumi-senpai, you think that I'll be able to get through to Koneko-chan?"

To answer his doubt, Yumi leaned across towards him, and cupped his face with one of her hands. The slightest touch of her, and he felt weak, but not in a bad way. He felt, safe, and secure in her touch, and even more so when she chose to embrace him too.

"I know that you will Makoto-kun, I know that you will. Because, Koneko-chan doesn't hate you…I mean, if she did, she wouldn't want to spend time with Millicas-sama, and certainly wouldn't be able to join the group if she despises you. No, there's something else going on inside of her mind, and I am sure that you intend to find out what that is, right?"

Makoto nodded with a determined look to his eyes.

"That's right, I wish to find that out too."

Makoto was now ready to find out what was going on in Koneko's mind. All he needed to do was approach the subject too.

* * *

By the time that Makoto was finished with his training from Yumi and was going to get something a drink, he came across the unusually panting Elmenhilde…but something was different about the girl this time.

Though she shouldn't be as tired as he thought that she would be for this time in the morning, Elmenhilde was on the ground, sweat dripping from her face, and a pool of it was on the ground before her.

Makoto was immediately sick with worry, and rushed over to her.

"Elmen-chan! W-What's wrong!?"

Makoto made it to Elmen, and saw how tired she really was.

Her eyes went towards Makoto, and she adopted a sad face.

"Elmen-chan, what's going on? You have been…you haven't been doing this all night, have you?"

Elmen clung to Makoto's arm as she nodded.

"I don't want to be the weakest of the group."

"Hey, just because Sera-tan said that, it doesn't mean that it is-"

"It is though!" Snapping at him, the boy wore a surprised face as Elmen's eyes turned downwards. "You all have something to offer this team, I don't. My role, could be filled by anyone else in the team, I don't have a defining purpose in the team now. I want to do something unique for the team, I want to train my hardest, and I want to do something that no one else can do, I want to offer my support to you guys, where no one else can do the thing that I can. Everyone has a unique place on the peerage."

Elmenhilde sighed out with her negative insecurities coming right back for her again, and wished that she would be able to fight as well as the others, but as the days kept going, the feeling that they would actually be able to win with her help just seemed to be dwindling.

"And you do too."

Makoto spoke kindly, wanting to connect with her.

Elmenhilde on the other hand wasn't so receptive to the idea.

"I'm not on a level where I can fight with my fists like Koneko-san. I don't use swords like Yumi-senpai. I don't have light powers like that bitch Kalawarner, and I am not immortal like the Phenex girl. Even Asia-san has a healing power that I don't have, and also, there's Makoto-kun who has a Sacred Gear that can be useful too. Millicas-san, I don't even have to explain her powers. It just seems that I am the odd one out, huh. I'm going to be the least useful on the group."

Makoto wished that she didn't feel like that, but it was quite clear why she did feel like that, and what she listed off was true. But, also, Makoto thought that it wasn't true enough to say the least in his eyes.

"No…you're not the odd one out at all Elmen-chan, don't ever think that. I don't think that's true. I asked you to join the group because you were the first person I could think of. My best friend, the friend that I've been through some shit with, I knew that I would be able to do something amazing if it came to Elmen-chan and myself. We just have to find something that is unique to you, Elmen-chan. No one on this team is useless, I just know that everyone on the team is going to contribute something amazing. Without all of us, I don't think we'll win. Even if it is small, or large, we'll be able to actually do something amazing like that."

"I wish that I could help out even more…I just wish that I could help out even more than before…the others are so much stronger…"

"I'm not stronger. I'm only a beginner, you can do more things that I could. You've got magic skills above myself, you've got your Vampire powers to aid you in your fighting. You can like…eeh, turn into bats, and such, can't you?"

Elmen whined as she nodded.

"I-I can…"

"And you can wield darkness, right?"

Makoto pressed, wanting Elmen to see that she isn't useless.

"…Not that well…"

Makoto knew that she was only trying to admit the obvious now, and he didn't want her to worry so much about anything like that.

"But, you can also use mist as a barrier, and to search for enemies, we could use that during the fights. Remember, fighting isn't just about who's the strongest. Even the strongest can be beaten with tactics. That's what Sera-tan keeps saying to me. Plus, we're gonna be together. If we can fight together, then we'll be able to come up with some amazing attacks. Plus you've got the whole drinking blood power absorption going on. You can use that to fight too. Like, I don't know, drinking Ravel-sans blood could give you that power, or…I don't know if you could use my blood to replicate my Sacred Gear, but certainly, you could also use Millicas-sans to use the POD as I've heard her call it. Even using the enemies blood against them, wouldn't that be a good thing to do? Just think about it. One bite of jerk face, and you can use his unique powers, if he has any that is. We've got to think together, think of a plan that we all can use our best moves together, and most of all, we've got to fight to win, right Elmen-chan? We've got to fight to win?"

That's how Makoto saw it, and how he wished for the young girl to see it too.

He didn't want her to feel like she was useless, when it was far from the truth, he wanted to see the same things that others could see in her too. Even if she didn't believe it yet, Makoto knew that Elmen was going to be able to fight strongly.

Elmen's face turned upwards, nodding as she hugged him.

"Makoto-kun, if we fight together, we'll be able to do pretty amazing things, won't we?"

"Well, yeah of course! We can do amazing things if we work together!"

Elmen found that to be the best thing that he could've said, since it made their friendship strong, stronger than it had been before. She couldn't fight with him before, but now…she could fight right beside him, and show amazing techniques.

Once finishing their conversation, Koneko happened to be walking past, and saw how tired Elmenhilde was, walking towards her in concern.

"Elmen-san, are you okay?"

Elmen placed a hand against her heart, nodding her head.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay…just need to rest now…sorry for worrying you."

"Yeah, don't worry Koneko-chan, she's going to be alright, she just needs to rest her body."

Koneko looked towards Makoto, and then turned away, leaving the pair alone, which Makoto didn't like at all.

"Damn, that's really the cold shoulder, isn't it?"

Elmen commented, as Makoto pursed his lips.

"It's not just now…it's been like this for a while, ever since that damn time in the club."

"Yeah…you know, it isn't right that she does that. Even not giving you an explanation."

Makoto nodded, and then his eyes went towards the door where Koneko walked in, and from the glass, and his eyesight, he could see the fact that she was walking up the stairs, and probably was going to her room…so, this was the chance that she was looking for.

"I'm going to go and find out what that was about right now."

He had made up his mind, and he knew that he would have to do something like this, this time.

"Makoto-kun…I guess that you're right, go and find out what's wrong with her. This is just getting…she's supposed to be friends with you, and she's acting like this…go, and find out what's wrong with her, and make sure that she understands whatever it is that she needs to understand."

"Are you going to be okay?"

As he said that, Serafall came bouncing along. It was perfect timing, Makoto even had to wonder if Serafall was watching on from afar somewhere, and just chose this time to come out. It, wasn't out of the realm of possibilities in his mind.

"Hey! What's going on!? My cute Ma-tan seems to have a serious face all of a sudden, and it seems like Elmen-chan is also going to be out of commission for a little while. So, what's happening with my fav Queen, and my fav Vampire-chan? Is this a love meeting or something~?"

"Aah, perfect timing Sera-tan! C-Could you stay with Elmen-chan for a little while? I've just got to do something's."

"Sure my cute Queen! I don't mind! I need to talk with her anyway's!"

Makoto didn't know what that was about, but thanked her, and rushed off to find Koneko.

* * *

He went through the halls of the room, and walked all the way towards her room.

During that time, he kept thinking about what he was going to say, what he was going to do, and what she might do too. He didn't want her to be worried, yet at the same time he couldn't and wouldn't be able to understand this until he gets answers from her.

Makoto got to her door, and knocked on the door.

"Koneko-chan, please open the door."

[…I'm busy right now.]

That's the reply that Makoto got from Koneko, but he wasn't going to take that this time, he had questions, and he also had an answer to what she really was, thanks to Kunou herself being right there for him.

"Koneko-chan, I know what you are. If you don't open the door, I will start speaking about it."

Silence.

Makoto didn't hear anything from behind the door, so he had to play his hand.

"Nekomata-chan, right? Is that what you are, Koneko-chan? Or, are you even rarer than that, and are a Nekoshou-chan? You're one of those Youkai, aren't you Koneko-chan?"

The door immediately opened, showing Koneko's distressed face.

Makoto himself hated that he caused that, but he needed to know why she was ignoring him, and what they could do about it to move forward.

"…How do you know about that?"

Her voice was more sombre than usual, something that Makoto didn't like since he hated seeing Koneko sad about anything, and wished more than anything that he would be able to fight together with her, not be apart like this.

"Oh, so we're finally talking, are we? I didn't want to do this Koneko-chan, I just want to talk with you. Please, just talk with me, I want to know what's going on with you. Please, can't we just talk about this?"

Koneko, suddenly changed from looking annoyed, suddenly looked down to the ground. Her neck bent further than he thought that it could do on its own. Her small body was trembling, like she had been found out by someone, and didn't know what was going to happen.

Makoto took in a deep breath, and inched closer towards Koneko herself.

"Koneko-chan…"

He tried to touch her shoulder, but she jumped away into the room.

"…Please don't…look at me…"

Her gentle voice almost made him sob due to how depressed she really sounded. Something that Koneko shouldn't ever use that kind of voice, it just didn't belong to the young girl, and it shouldn't make an appearance.

"Koneko-chan, if you think I care about you being a Nekomata, then I really don't."

"Lies…y-you're lying…"

Koneko was as sure as the sky was blue that he did actually find it freaky.

But Makoto shook his head as he entered the room, closing the door behind him as he did so. Koneko didn't offer any resistance as he placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her towards the bed.

"Look, I'm not lying about any of this…"

Makoto wanted her to know that, since it was eating him up that she thought that he was, against Nekomata's, or whatever she thought about him. He, just didn't want Koneko to hate him anymore, so he wanted to get it all on the table right now.

"…Did Buchou tell you about me?"

Koneko brought up, but Makoto shook his head.

"No, it wasn't Buchou at all."

He confirmed it while smiling.

"…Yumi-senpai, wasn't it? …Because you and her are…together, she told you about me…"

"Yumi-senpai didn't reveal anything to me. Only that you didn't hate me, that's all it was. She didn't say anything to me about you being a Nekomata-chan. And before you ask, no neither did Akeno-senpai, or Millicas-san either. I don't think the others in your group know about you…well, by others I mean Ise-nii, and Asia-chan doesn't know what you are, and I don't believe Elmen-chan does either. If Ravel-san does, then she hasn't said anything to me about it."

Makoto wanted to just cut to the chase, but there was one person he neglected to mention, which the young girl actually brought up into the conversation.

"…Then, it was Serafall-sama, wasn't it? …Because you're her Queen, she wished to actually tell you when I…"

Koneko was sure that it had to be Serafall, but once again, Makoto shook his head.

"That's not it. She just told me that you were a Nekomata, that's it, and I already knew you were a cat girl. Kunou-chan filled me in on the rest, and she told me something's about Nekomata-chan's, and such. Look, I don't know your past, I don't know how you feel about humans and what not, but honestly, I don't care that you're a Nekomata."

"…You're lying, I wasn't human before…you saw me like that…and then you looked appalled…"

Koneko thought she saw something like that, but Makoto wasn't anything like that.

"I wasn't appalled, I was shocked more than anything. You didn't give me a chance to explain, I was just shocked to see you with cat ears, and a tail. I wasn't disgusted by you, I mean, why would I be disgusted by you? You're my friend-"

"Stop lying!" It was the first time Koneko had truly yelled at him. "Y-You looked at me…and Fallen Angels have done things…the supernatural, I know that you don't like supernatural stuff…and now, you know that I wasn't human before being a Devil…because of everything going on…you must despise people that aren't humans…"

"I'm not human you dunderhead!"

Koneko stares at him strangely.

"Dunderhead?"

"Yeah…the only thing I could think of…but listen to me Koneko-chan! You really think that I don't care about you!? I've got a Vampire best friend, I've got pure blooded Devils as great friends! Heck, I'm a Devil too now! I might not like some of the supernatural stuff, but I don't hate it as a whole! Heck, Fallen Angels did torture my life at one point, but Kalawarner-san and I are now friends! I don't know why you'd think that I would ever judge you for being a freaking Nekomata-chan? I think that you're adorable, and hated that I could only see you for even a few seconds! I wanted to see the cuteness of the Neko-chan again!"

The sudden confession made by Makoto made Koneko jump back in surprise.

"…You aren't disgusted by me at all?"

"No, not at all. I don't think you're like that, you're just Koneko-chan to me. Nothing more, nothing less. You're still the same person that I knew before I became a Devil, the girl I knew after becoming a Devil. All that's changed is that you can show a pretty kitty form…but, why were you…thinking that I would hate you?"

Koneko's eyes looked towards Makoto's, and she gained a few tears in her eyes. Makoto didn't like that, placing a hand on her shoulder. At first, she flinched, so he pulled away, but then he reassured her with a kind smile. Seeing that, Koneko conceded, allowing the hand to touch her shoulder.

"…Mako-kun, I…I don't like myself…being this…it's a reminder that I am like…Nee-sama…"

"Nee-sama? I didn't know that you had siblings."

But then again, it made sense to Makoto why Koneko seemed sad when mentioning family during the time when they went out together when Serafall had disappeared. The family, Koneko probably didn't want to talk about, was this elder sister.

"…Just one, and it is her…Nee-sama, who…she did things and that…she did things…"

Koneko's eyes released a few tears, so Makoto hugged Koneko, causing Koneko to become shocked.

"You don't have to say anymore than that Koneko-chan. If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to tell me anything. I can see that it is upsetting to you, so I don't want to push you. But whatever happened Koneko-chan, I'm here for you too."

Koneko looked towards his face, continuing to shed some tears. Makoto placed a hand on her face, stroking beneath her eyes, wanting to offer some comfort to the young girl, while wiping away the tears that she was shedding.

"…Why would you be here for me when I froze you out…?"

She genuinely didn't know why he'd still consider her a friend when it didn't make sense to her.

"Because Koneko-chan is my friend, that's why. Yeah, you froze me out, but I was always concerned about you. I was worried when you didn't talk to me. I gained advice from many people, and tried my best to talk with you. I'm just…sorry I didn't try harder than I did."

"…No, it's my fault…I'm the one that froze you away from me…Mako-kun, I'm sorry…because of me, we haven't been able to practice together…and we're behind the others now…"

"Hey, that doesn't matter now." Soothing the young girl, Makoto tilted his head. "Koneko-chan, I also heard from Kunou-chan about Senjutsu." Koneko's eyes turned sharp at the mention. "She told me that Neko-chan's like you are good at using it, yet I've never seen you use it either…"

"…It's a hateful power that I don't need."

Koneko denied wanting to use it, and didn't want to bring it up.

However, Makoto this time couldn't let it go.

"Koneko-chan, if this power is something that we could use then…"

"…The power is disgusting. …I don't want to use Senjutsu, I never want to use it…because if I do…I'll turn out like Nee-sama did…I don't want to turn out like Nee-sama…I never want to turn out like Nee-sama…"

"Did she, abuse the power?"

Makoto guessed, but he was wrong, sort of.

"…She became drunk on her power…Senjutsu uses the power around us, nature, and living things that is to turn that into power, and use that to…to fight, but it also…takes in the ill will, and the malice of the world…and corrupts…I don't want to become corrupt…"

"That's why you don't use it… You, don't want to turn out as a corruption because of this power, right?"

Koneko by now was in tears, sobbing her poor heart out against Makoto's chest. He couldn't react, never having seen Koneko be so vulnerable before. The best he could do was place his hand on her back, rubbing it silently as she poured her heart out towards him while crying uncontrollably.

"B-Because it's evil! I don't want to become evil! If I use it, then I'll become evil like Nee-sama, I don't want to do that! Serafall-sama told me that if I use it, the percentage of the Rating Game winning would go up significantly! B-But, I can't do it Mako-kun! I'm scared!"

"…I see…well, Sera-tan can be at times…quite blunt and honest…so, I'm sorry if she made you feel like you had to use it…but, it's your choice, Koneko-chan. If you want to use it, or not, is completely your choice, I won't allow anyone to force you into anything you don't want to do, even if it is Sera-tan herself."

Koneko looked at him, staring in disbelief as the tears kept flowing down her face.

"B-But if I hold back the team…"

"You're more important than holding anything back."

Koneko continued to shed tears as her hands tightly clung to his shirt, which was already stained with her tears.

"…But everyone is working so hard…I see Mako-kun day in and day out training and always doing his best…even that perv Ise-senpai is too…I even see Elmen-san working so hard that she's run herself into the ground…and I can't even use Senjutsu…something that would help…because of my own fears…"

"You're saying it like you've done nothing at all. Senjutsu…it sounds scary. Hearing you talk about it, I can understand why you wouldn't want to use it. Koneko-chan must be scared of turning evil, and doing wicked deeds because of this power, aren't you?"

"…I don't want to go mad…bad, and I don't want to hurt my friends…"

"I'll stop you from doing that."

Koneko was silenced by his words…

She looked at his face once again, staring in disbelief, not realizing what he was saying to be that powerful.

"…W-What are you saying…? I'd still turn into a monster…"

"I, wouldn't allow that to happen, baka." Tapping her on the head, Makoto then gained a smile. "I don't understand everything about Senjutsu, and from how it sounds, it does sound scary, and very worrying. But, if it is Koneko-chan, who is very worried, then I can only do my best to make sure that you don't feel like that anymore."

Koneko didn't know what to say, but she shed some more tears.

"…I'm quite jealous of you, Mako-kun."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Makoto didn't understand that, so Koneko told him strongly.

"…You and Ise-senpai…while being opposites, also have a good relationship with one another…you two seem to bond so well together…I wish that I could do the same thing with my Nee-sama…or, I wish that I could do too…"

"And maybe you can do Koneko-chan. You can do something like that."

Koneko shook her head, as she looked down.

"…She's really gone now…she's gone, and I hope she doesn't come back…she did things…with her Senjutsu…she used that power for bad intentions…and never did anything good…she always was vulgar, and other things to do with that too…"

"Even then, Onii-chan and I aren't similar. He's quite naughty with his actions, and I'm more timid with such things. Onii-chan's quite confident in his desires, and it took me dying, and nearly dying again before I could actually even get close to Yumi-senpai. You see, we're different but we can get along the best, and heck, we're not even full siblings. If you're truly full siblings with your Onee-sama…maybe one day, you'll get back that relationship, and if I can, I will definitely help you because…having a sibling is one of the best feelings in the world, and I wouldn't ever replace such a thing either."

Makoto's smile grew, as Koneko's face turns upwards too.

"…Mako-kun, Senjutsu is scary…"

"It does sound like it. But, I will protect you, and make sure you don't go off the deep end, no matter what happens. Even if you choose not to use it, we'll still do our best for Millicas-san, and everyone else, right Koneko-chan?"

Koneko showed a cute smile on her face, as she nodded her head.

"If it is you saying it then…Mako-kun shall definitely be able to protect everyone…and I will also help too…"

A small change happened with her heart.

A small light was shining in the sea of sadness that was her heart with her elder sister.

"Koneko-chan…can I see?"

Knowing what he was referring too, Koneko wasn't afraid anymore to show him.

So, she got out her tail, and her ears too. They sprouted from the top of her head, cat ears at that. Makoto watched as the tail also came out of her back, near her butt. Makoto's face turned redder and redder by the second, as it wriggled around.

"S-So, that's…"

Makoto was getting overcome by cuteness. It truly was shining in his eyes right now, how cute Koneko was, and how he wished to hug her tightly too. He, couldn't ever deny that she was the embodiment of cuteness right now, something that he couldn't contain for very long.

"…Yes, this is it…"

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

HUG!

"Waaah! Ma-Mako-kun you're hugging me very tightly!"

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan! But I love adorable kitties! I love Princess, and now Koneko-chan is the cute cat girl too! I've decided Koneko-chan! You always have to be cute like this! I'm going to have to keep you beside me always! Cat girls are actually one of my loves! I love you like this Koneko-chan!"

Koneko held an embarrassed face, however a smile was on her lips too.

The worry she had been holding for so long, the way that she thought he'd hate her for being this…all melted away, and what was left was Makoto, and Koneko's friendship burning brighter than ever, and a new path to Koneko's heart had been opened up too, and that path, went towards the blonde, and black haired boy.

* * *

A few nights later, Makoto went down stairs to get a drink from the kitchen.

His mind replayed the days that had been going on, and how overwhelming everything could've been. But fortunately, he knew that now, he had the tools to cope with such things, but the people like Elmen, Koneko, and others going through personal battles, something that he wished he did help for. He did hope that he did help them in some way.

Once making it to the kitchen, he got a drink of milk, and a cookie, something he always enjoyed.

Sighing, he went to go back to his room, when he saw that in the living room, a light was on.

" _Hmmm, I thought everyone was in bed…?_ "

Since standing there wasn't going to get him any answers, Makoto walked towards the living room.

Once getting there, he saw that it was Millicas sat on the couch, with her knees against her chest, and it seemed like she had a depressed face on. Papers were scattered in front of her, Makoto noticing that they were different names of things for the Rating Game, having already been privy to such things before.

"Millicas-san, what's going on?"

Millicas gasped, not even realizing that he was there, and turned to see Makoto giving her a smile.

"Makoto-san, it's late. Why are you still awake?"

Makoto found it ironic that she was asking him this now, when it was clear that she had been awake, at least downstairs longer than he had been, so it was kind of funny to the young boy that she was like this now.

"I should be asking you that, we've not got long left until the fight with the enemy, you know? You don't have to tire yourself like this…if there's something wrong, why don't you let me know about it for a bit? Everyone knows that you listened to my problems, so let me return the favour."

Millicas was reluctant to say it at first, she didn't know how to speak about it.

But when seeing his eyes, and how kind and comforting they could be, she was suckered into them easily.

"Makoto-san I…"

She didn't know how to begin, so Makoto sat beside her, and gave her head a pat.

"Millicas-san, there's been something I've been wondering for a while now, can I ask you about it?"

"Erm, what's that then?"

Makoto nodded as if confirming something inside of himself, and then faced Millicas seriously.

"You see…why was it him that was chosen to be your fiancée? I also don't know much about Rias-senpai's problem so I couldn't comment, but yours…don't your parents even realize that you and this guy just don't fit together?"

"Truthfully, the reason why Zephyrdor-san was chosen, was because his family, can offer my own things that wouldn't be able to have alone. I suppose you could say that it is more like a business partnership than anything else. Though, it's only because of the pressure from the Devils of old to have me wed someone and produce, strong offspring. Because, he came from the family that also produced a Maou, and I am the same, they think…well, you get the idea."

Indeed, Makoto got the idea alright, and it didn't sound right at all.

"Because they want you to essentially mate, and create a strong offspring for the future of the Devils race, right?"

Millicas didn't want to accept that as truth, but it was the truth.

"You're right about that. When it was first heard, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama were against it, of course they were. No matter how good friends Otou-sama, and Asmodeus-sama really is, e-eh, that's the relative of Zephyrdor-san, it was seemingly likely by the Devils of old to just pair us up. The real heir to the clan was also considered, but that person became engaged to someone else, and then there's Riser…but, they felt Rias-nee-sama would be better there. So I was left with…I just…found Zephyrdor-san really repulsive since the day that I met him and the way he spoke to me, I didn't like it at all…eeh, I'm sorry, it's not nice to say that…"

"Not at all, it's the truth. He is a really disgusting type of person. I only met him once, but he really got under my skin for many different reasons. Millicas-san though…you know, I don't wish for you to be married to this jerk. You deserve much better than that."

Millicas' eyes went towards Makoto, and her face turned pink as she leaned closer.

"I…deserve better?"

It wasn't her trying to be superior, she genuinely thought that it was weird for him to say something, since no one had ever actually said that to her before, that she deserved better than what she had gotten with Zephyrdor.

Makoto leaned closer towards her, his hand resting on the top of her head.

"You deserve much better. You're bright, kind, cheerful, really cute, and have an amazing personality. It would be wasted on this jerk. Clearly, he's just an idiot anyway, the way he spoke to you, it took everything that I had to not deck him myself, and I'm usually not that violent either. He's just not right for you at all."

"Then who is right for me?"

At that, Makoto didn't know how to answer, and held an embarrassed look on his face.

"W-Well, I don't know! W-Whoever! A good someone that is!"

"But, who…?"

Millicas leaned closer, and closer, her hands resting on his lap. He could feel her small hands immediately, and felt his face heat up. The light of the single bulb in the room illuminated how cute she really was, and how Makoto…quite liked how she was, and how cute she was too.

Makoto didn't really want to answer that, he didn't know if he could actually answer something like that personally, he was too worried that he could say the wrong thing.

"A-Ah erm…Millicas-san, there's also something else I'd like to know, you know?"

"Oh? What's that?"

This was a question Makoto had for the longest of times, since meeting, and understanding about Devils, he just never had the chance to bring it up, he didn't know how he was supposed to bring it up right away.

"Your peerage…why don't you have one exactly?"

"O-Oh, I didn't think that you thought about that."

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows as she seemingly dodged the question.

"It's just, you are old enough for one, right? I remember Yumi-senpai telling me that she was 12 when she got turned into a Devil, and she's 17 years old now, so Rias-senpai would've been younger than you when she received her pieces. So, I was just curious, why you don't have one. Are you, not allowed one?"

"Actually, I could have my Evil Pieces any time that I want them…I just don't want them."

Makoto cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Why don't you want them?"

"Honestly…I just don't think I'm cut out to be a leader of a group. Onee-sama is strong, confident, and knows how to display leadership. During this time, I realized that you showed more leadership skills than I did-"

"But that's because I gained confidence from you!"

Millicas was surprised, even gasping at the thought.

"Makoto-san I…"

"I did. I, gained the courage, because I saw your face, and your sadness. I, couldn't stand it. Seeing you so sad, a face like that doesn't belong to someone as cute as you. I, didn't like how you didn't seem like yourself, Millicas-san doesn't belong in sadness at all, so I wanted to make sure that it disappears, so I was able to draw courage from you."

"Makoto-san that's…I'm glad that you do…but, I myself, I just can't lead that well…I know that I wouldn't make a good one. The Devils have always been asking me about it, but I honestly just don't think I would be able to do it well. However, I do wish that I could help someone one day, build a strong peerage…I do wish to be apart of a good team, a team that is built with love, and friendship, and strength. I just…" She briefly glanced at Makoto, and gave a small smile. "Makoto-san, in your future peerage, have you decided who you're going to have on it?"

"M-Me? Eeh…besides Asia-chan, not really. Asia-chan wants to join my team, and Sera-tan pretty much has handed her off to me…and technically she thinks she's my fiancée…long story there, but yeah, beyond Asia-chan being my Bishop, I haven't decided yet. But, that's not going to be for a while yet, I'm not going to be gaining my pieces for a long time yet. Maybe even years, who knows. But, why do you ask anyway?"

Millicas' face turns a little more red as time goes on, inching closer towards him.

"Makoto-san, can I always stay with you?"

"Stay with me…well, of course. I'd love to have you beside me always."

Millicas gained a large smile, as she boldly sat on his lap, facing Makoto as her legs wrapped around his form. Makoto supported her by putting his hands on her back, and pulled her closer to his body, where her hands fell against his unclothed chest.

"Makoto-san…I'm glad…you know, when we first met, I truthfully was shocked that you had been treated so badly by everyone, and as going through all of that, Makoto-sans luck became worse and worse, and everyone was turning their backs on him too…but, I never once did, because I saw something special in you."

"You did?"

Makoto was quite surprised that she'd say something like that.

"The truth is…Makoto-san, was the choice that I actually made when I was considering staying here."

"Huh…? You chose to stay because of me?"

Millicas' cute face turned even more red by the second, as she leaned closer.

"Makoto-san, I actually was about to head home the day that I crossed paths with you. Humans…I didn't really understand them that well. They were brought up different to me, and well…you know the naughty boys of your Onii-sama's friends…those people, they really give me a fright."

"Hehe, yeah no kidding. They surely are pervs alright. And not even good ones like my Onii-chan."

"Right…but then, I bumped into Makoto-san that day, and he helped me find my way. It might seem small to you, but to me…it's huge. You see, in the Underworld, people treat me differently than they treat Onee-sama. I am…I don't want to say more important but…erm, I'm seen as more…valuable I guess. But, that severally limited my life, and how I wished to lead it. I wanted to live a relatively normal life, but it was always difficult."

Makoto's hand went down Millicas' back comfortingly, and then went up again, and got into a rhyme of rubbing his back.

"I heard a little from Ravel-san, she said something like that. I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that Millicas-san, it isn't fair."

"Thanks…but yeah, when I was thinking about leaving, Makoto-san came to my mind. I thought about it, after hearing from Onee-sama about what was happening in his life, and thought that if Makoto-san could go through that and still continue on, then I could put my worries about being with humans aside and do my best to brave it."

"Oh right…I didn't know that…"

Genuinely, he hadn't heard this before, so hearing it now, Makoto was quite shocked to say the least.

"Yes, because Makoto-san had survived having to kill on his first day of a new life, I had to at least try my best to go forward in the human world, if I wanted to have any kind of life. So, I did just that, and went about my days as best I could. But then, I came across Makoto-san again, and he had been given work by Sona-nee that was too much…and I felt something about you, something about the way that, despite never surrendering, always doing his best, so I wanted to do that too. I wanted to do that Makoto-san, and slowly, day by day, I gained courage from Makoto-san and how kind he really was to everyone, even when they weren't kind to him. I, love that about Makoto-san."

"L-Love?!"

Millicas' face went through many shades of red as she spluttered.

"I-I-I just m-mean t-that w-we did something t-that would…eeh, s-sorry! I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything! I-I just really like Makoto-san! I-It's strange because my heart keeps beating fast, and all I keep thinking about when with Makoto-san is sitting on his lap, and cuddling him all day long! I-I even t-think about k-kissing sometimes! B-But, I'm too shy to a-actually do something like that! I-It's just…uuuuu, I don't know how to say it Makoto-san…b-but, I want to spend more time with Makoto-san."

After she was finished freaking out, Makoto put on a calming smile, giving the girls head a comforting pat.

"After this, we can spend as much time as you want together."

"But, what if I don't…"

"We're going to win." Millicas wasn't as confident as Makoto was. "Millicas-san, we're going to win, don't worry. Just do your best, as you don't even know it, but you've got amazing powers inside of your body. You can do it if you try your best."

Millicas turned her eyes downwards, as tears danced within her eyes.

"I-I know this is stupid…b-but, I'm scared…"

Makoto hugged her into his chest, Millicas offering no resistance as his hand calmly stroked the back of her head.

"I know sweetheart, I know. But, you don't have to be. I'm here, we're all here for you. We came together for you, and we'll beat back this piece of trash, we'll make him suffer, and pay too. We'll blow him away from you, and even if not, you'll blow him away yourself I know that you'd be able to do it too."

Makoto's words slowly brought a new sense of happiness to her being.

Though she still was worried about what would happen in the actual fight, and that brought down her confidence again, her worry always being something that she would have to personally overcome, she knew that to be true.

"I…lack confidence Makoto-san…"

"Then look at me." Using his thumb, he dragged up her face to meet his own. "Whenever you're in doubt, or afraid, look at me, look at Ravel-san, look at anyone that you think would be the best person to look and think about them and then your strength. But just remember, you're not alone, we're right here for you. No matter what else happens, we'll all fight together, and come out on top together, I can promise this. Even if this is Zephyrdor, he wants to have a fight, I say bring it on."

Millicas' face turns upwards even more, placing a hand on both sides of Makoto's face, and smiled enchantingly.

"Makoto-san…if we win…"

"When we win, you mean."

Millicas giggled, nodding her head.

"When we win…Makoto-san, I know that when we win, there's something that I want to tell you. So, when we win, will you listen to what I have to say too?"

Makoto nodded his head, knowing that it seemed important to her, and if it was to Millicas, then it was to him too, and he made sure that whatever was going on, he was going to make sure that she was going to be taken care of.

"Sure, I'll listen to anything you've got to say."

"Then, can I stay with you a little longer? Please Makoto-san…just a little longer would be nice…"

"Sure, stay as long as you want."

Millicas rested her head on Makoto's chest, snuggling against him. And even though he seemed confident…he was truly nervous himself, but he couldn't show that to Millicas this time, knowing that he needed to be strong this time.

By the time that Millicas was done hugging, she had fallen asleep, so Makoto put her in her room, and went back to his own room, and it was hitting him, how important this was, and how he had to pull out all the stops this time.

He didn't have time to think over the last few days, but now the time was drawing closer, and how this was Millicas, and how she was on the line here, he couldn't afford to make mistakes, he had to do it for the best thing ever.

Millicas was someone that helped him, someone that made him feel good, and better too.

But then that means that he would have to do his best, and that was a scary thought.

Of course, he did want to do his best for Millicas, he wanted to do his best, it was true.

But something inside of him was worried about what could happen. He tried pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, but now that they were truly close to the fight, he wished he had thought about it sooner, especially just after comforting Millicas, and the others during the past week or so.

* * *

By the time that he made it to his room, he saw that Serafall was siting down on the bed, and there was a certain…tension between the two of them.

It had been there since the first night that Serafall attempted to kiss him…

No, it was before that.

Ever since she came back from the Underworld, and how much time they had spent together, it was a hard thing to swallow, the tension between the two of them, and while she was perfectly willing, his own doubts stopped him from doing anything.

He couldn't dream of doing anything, because it was Serafall, his Master. He thought that laws would be against the pair of them doing anything, and even if they weren't…she was older than he was, and she probably wasn't looking for someone as inexperienced as he was.

Serafall herself couldn't hide her worry when seeing Makoto's down looking face, and how he seemed to be playing with many things in his mind. She was his King after all, and liked to think she could tell Makoto's worries by just a single glance, and this time, she was dead right that he was worrying about something big.

"Hey, my cute Ma-tan, you've been gone for a little while. I was getting worried."

The concern on her face was very real.

While he wasn't in danger, she still was worried, she had been for a little while now actually.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so late…Millicas-san was just…going through something's, is all…I just needed to have a talk with her about it, and help raise her confidence from what it was before…I'd like to think that I have done well…"

Makoto walked over to the bed, as Serafall got on her knees, lifting her body so it was upright. Sliding across the bed, she grabbed Makoto's hand, and led him to the bed, allowing his body to fall against the bed, but his chest crushed against her own chest.

"Ma-tan, you know that I'm also worried for you."

Makoto's eyes fluttered, trying not to reveal anything.

"I'm okay, what matters is that Millicas-san is taken care of too."

He was diverting his own problems, something that Serafall knew all too well when it came to things like this.

"Yes, but my main concern is my Ma-tan. You're my Queen after all, I couldn't have my Ma-tan feeling worried, or scared, or anything else like that. I'm here for you. I know that during the beginning of your Devils life, I couldn't be here for you. But, I am here for you now…but, you keep pulling away from me."

"…I don't mean to do it, I'm just used to keeping things to myself…"

"But, you have your Onii-chan, and other things like your cute parents too. Don't you share with them when you're sad?"

To her surprise, he shook his head.

"I don't want to worry my parents or Onii-chan, so I don't really worry them with my problems…a-and this isn't about me anyway. This is about Millicas-san, not me. I'm just going to do my best to fight for what I wish to fight for…"

"It's okay Ma-tan, to be worried."

Serafall soothed, placing a hand on his cheek.

The touch alone caused him to sink against the hand. It was his Master's touch, Serafall's touch. He didn't know why, but he always felt better when she touched him. It didn't even have to mean anything sexual, just a single hug, a handshake, or any kind of physical touch from Serafall just made him feel, good inside of his body.

"Ma-tan, you know that I really do love you, right?"

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden!?"

Makoto was flabbergasted, but Serafall had a straight face.

"I'm seriously serious Ma-tan. Ma-tan thinks that it is wrong for us to do things because of my status as a Maou. My Queen is my Queen, and I will do what I want with my Queen. I don't care what others would say."

"M-Maybe you don't, but I care about what happens with you too! I don't want you to be the disgrace of the Underworld because of me! I don't want Sera-tan to face adversities because she wants to do something's with me…I mean, why would you even want to do something with me? Yumi-senpai is in this too because…you're both so beautiful, and way out of my league…I couldn't ever get a girl like the pair of you…it's just weird…"

Serafall hugged Makoto tightly, the boy trying to squirm away, but he couldn't get away. She held him tightly, and honestly, her face displayed the kindness that Makoto always longed for when someone would stare at him like that.

"Ma-tan is adorable though, I can't speak for Yumi-chan however. My feelings for Ma-tan are because he's very cute, cuddly, and also kind~ I've been witnessing it since I made you my Queen. Helping Asia-chan even to the point where you almost died. Helping Millicas-chan now even though you're very scared of not wanting to fail her either."

"I just was doing what others would do…"

Serafall denied that while shaking her head around.

"That isn't true Ma-tan! It takes special kind of bravery to do what you did! You, did so many things for that girl, is it any wonder why she has cute feelings for you? Is it any wonder why Asia-chan wishes to become your bride? You nearly died for her again and again. Asia-chan loves you because of that, and so do I. My Ma-tan is the best boy ever, and always has kindness for anyone else that comes within his path. My Queen, is my very adorable boy. I mean, look at your face, you're so cute! Delicious looking! I might've not been a Shotacon before, but you've turned me into a fully blown one!"

"T-That's so embarrassing…"

Serafall didn't care, and flipped Makoto onto the bed, getting on top of her, allowing her chest cushions to squish against his body, causing his face to heat up. Serafall, teasingly pinned his hands to the bed, to the side of his head, like she had captured him.

"Ma-tan, you think that you might not believe you did something wonderful, but you did. You've done nothing but amazing stuff since becoming a Devil. Protecting yourself, helping others, defying your orders, to follow what you think is right. Ma-tan is the best Queen I could've hoped for. No matter what comes my way, even if someone one thousand times stronger came alone, I do know that my Ma-tan one day is going to become the best Queen ever. I know that he is going to become the best Queen."

"Sera-tan I…if it was Onii-chan over me…w-with his Longinus, and all…"

It was always a thought.

If it was Ise, with the Longinus, Serafall probably would be raised up in status.

But with him as he was, he probably was looked down by other Queen's of the Maou. At least, that's how he thought of it, and worried about it, if he was just making her a disgrace because he wasn't lucky enough to be born with the Longinus.

He, just wished that he didn't embarrass Serafall, even though she didn't believe that for even a second.

"Longinus' don't matter to me Ma-tan. What does matter to me is who you are. You could be the weakest Queen ever, when that's not the case. Even if you were, it wouldn't bother me, because Ma-tans got a lovely spirit, and a fantastic heart. That heart, draws me closer and closer to my cute Queen. Because it is my Ma-tan, I can't resist you my Ma-tan. I enjoy everything about Ma-tan. His cuteness, his loving heart, and his inquisitive mind, everything about my Ma-tan is what I enjoy the most. Though Ma-tan was frightened, and alone, he still protected Asia-chan. I heard about it from Sona-chan and the others, how you truly felt during my absences, and how scared you felt…"

Makoto's eyes danced with tears, trying to get away from her, but Serafall kept his hands pinned, but not to the point that he would be hurt, knowing that this would be for the best now, and help him move on too, wishing that she had done it sooner.

"P-Please, let's not talk about that…"

"But Ma-tan, you know, it was also my fault that time…"

Serafall's eyes became teary too, facing down with a saddened smile.

"W-What are you saying?"

"It was my fault Ma-tan! If I…if I didn't have to go back to the Underworld, I could've stayed with Ma-tan and held him when he was sad. I basically abandoned Ma-tan when he needed me the most. I should've come back earlier, I should've done something more for Ma-tan, but he went through all of that because I couldn't even think that my Ma-tan was more important than any stupid Underworld work! I'm sorry Ma-tan, I didn't mean to put work in front of-"

"Sera-tan…please don't cry…"

By now, she was shedding tears.

Because she was positioned above him, her tears fell down onto his face, and ran down his cheeks too. Serafall looked cute when she was crying. He knew that he should be sad for her to cry about such things, he just couldn't get out of his mind that she looked adorable when she was showing such a face towards him.

"I'm sorry Ma-tan…it's just, I feel so bad right now…I feel like a failure as a King for you…you've been hurt so much before…and it isn't fair that Ma-tan always has to feel worried too…even with this, Ma-tan is worried too…I thought that I was doing a good thing by giving this chance, but maybe I've just made things worse…"

Before she could set into deep depression, Makoto jolted his head up, pressing his lips against Serafall's cheek, Serafall gasping as her with his head sunk down to the bed, falling on top of one another, staring at one another lovingly.

"Sera-tan, don't say that…this is all because of you, that this is happening."

"I just worry that maybe, if someone else was Ma-tans Master then maybe Ma-tan wouldn't of been hurt as much…"

"It was my decision, regardless if you had been here or not. I would've still helped Asia-chan, even if you had stayed here. Please, don't cry now Sera-tan, you've done great. Since you came back, I got stronger, I got to help Millicas-san because of you. I got my cute Kunou-chan as my pact partner because Sera-tan took me with her. I even got to have Asia-chan on the same group as myself, because Sera-tan selfishly gave up things for me. I mean, there's no guarantee that I'd ever get to have Evil Pieces, yet you brought Asia-chan back for your new Queen, someone that you didn't even really know about, and even Asia-chan who you didn't know, brought her back only for me. because of Sera-tan, maybe this is the most important…but I still live because of Sera-tan, and if I ever haven't said it, then I'll say it now…thank you for giving me a new chance at life."

Serafall lost control, and cried harshly. But, rather than sad tears, she cried tears of pure happiness, something that she couldn't contain. She was truly happy right now, thanks to Makoto giving her such words.

She was sure that he didn't like her, or that he might've been mad because he was made a Devil by her. But, to hear such things like that, the girl really couldn't help but love Makoto more and more, and was extremely happy that he was her Queen, as she wouldn't choose anyone else other than him to be her Queen.

"Ma-tan…"

Serafall leaned closer to his lips, but he pulled away the best that he could do.

"Sera-tan, I don't wanna disgrace you because of me being inadequate like this…I'm not good enough to kiss a-"

Makoto was cut off when Serafall pressed her lips against his own.

Immediately, his eyes, and her eyes widened with the new sensations rushing through the pair of them. New and interesting feelings deeply affecting them.

He tried to fight it, he tried to make her stop…but there was a problem.

He didn't want too.

He didn't want to stop the kiss, no matter how much trouble he thought she'd get into, or he would, the kiss was…it was amazing. The feeling of her lips were different to Yumi's, but he was just as hooked as he was to Yumi's own.

Serafall tasted differently to Yumi, but it was still amazing all the same. He enjoyed it so much that his hands stopped tightening around Serafall's, relaxing on the bed, with her hands releasing his own hands, and saw that he put up no struggles, places her hands on the side of his face, cupping it sweetly.

However, as they kissed, suddenly tears began coming from his eyes, so she broke the kiss, concerned.

"Ma-tan, what's wrong? Did you not like it?"

"I-I just kissed y-you and th-then Y-Yumi-senpai is g-going to h-hate me b-because I just d-did that w-with yo-you and y-you're a Maou-sama, a-and I actually just d-did that with you, y-you'll be in lots of t-trouble, I'm j-just s-sorry that I actually…"

He couldn't stand it now.

He didn't want to hurt Yumi, nor did he want to hurt Serafall either.

He cared about them both, and whatever he did, he wouldn't be able to do it happily.

A harem…was Ise's thing, Makoto didn't actually think it would be allowed to have such things. Even then, he wasn't sure how Yumi truly felt about such things either. He didn't want her to be hurt, yet Serafall wasn't something that he couldn't hurt either. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and he didn't know where he was going to be going with this now.

Serafall giggled, placing her hands under his eyes.

"Hey. I thought that it was serious then. Geez, don't scare me. Don't worry about Yumi-chan…in fact be right back!"

Serafall hopped off the bed, and rushed out of the room.

Makoto was left staring at the place where she left, unable to comprehend what was going on as he dried his eyes, but it was clear that they were red, and puffy from crying, so he wasn't able to hide such things.

He didn't have to wait long, as Yumi was carried in by Serafall, slamming the door shut with her food, and thrown at Makoto.

"Waaah!"

Because he wasn't expecting it, he was tackled onto the bed, his face and hers being quite close to one another's.

"Makoto-kun…w-what's going on?" She looked to his face, and saw his eyes. "H-Have you been crying Makoto-kun? What's wrong?"

"Yumi-chan~ Ma-tan thinks just because we've shared a cute kiss, that you hate him now~ Please tell him that's not the case~"

Though she was slightly jealous that Makoto shared a kiss with Serafall, she didn't hate Makoto, and told him so while he looked into her eyes with unsureness, the young girl smiling when seeing his face, and how cute he was in her eyes.

"Makoto-kun, did you really think that I'd hate you if you kissed your own Master?"

"A-Ah well…w-we did kiss f-first, a-and I thought t-that y-you might hate me…"

"Makoto-kun, the thing is, I really like you." Makoto's face tinges pink as she sits up, Makoto sitting up too, and he got on one side of him, Serafall on the other. "Makoto-kun, didn't I say before? Devils have harems, it's just something that is bound to happen, and Makoto-kun is no different. Honestly, I assumed that Makoto-kun had a secret desire to have a harem, growing up alongside Ise-kun and all."

"W-Well, Ise-nii is different to me, I always just assumed it wouldn't happen because, it is like against the law or something…is it…I don't know…I just assumed that it wouldn't happen…I mean even Matsuda-senpai and Motohama-senpai say the same things, yet they aren't going to get one either…but if Yumi-senpai says it then…"

Yumi places her lips against Makoto's briefly, then passes his body towards Serafall, who hugs him tightly.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun~ I still want to be with Makoto-kun, even if you kiss Serafall-sama, even if it is others, as long as there is room in Makoto-kun's life for me too, then I am satisfied. Besides, Serafall-sama is your Master, and if she was around first then I am sure you would've gone for her first anyway…"

"N-No! I've liked Yumi-senpai since the beginning!"

"Fufu, that's good, because I have liked Makoto-kun since the beginning too. But now, why don't we all go to sleep?"

Serafall clapped her hands as she threw Makoto down onto the bed.

"Ooh yes! That's a great idea Yumi-chan! Bedtime Ma-tan!"

Together, Serafall and Yumi climbed into bed with Makoto, clinging to his body tightly, Yumi on his right, and Serafall on his left. Looking between the pair of them, he didn't think that this would ever actually happen.

"S-So, this isn't bad, right?"

Asking for confirmation, Yumi responded by kissing him gently on the lips, and then pulled away, resting on his chest with her head.

"Yes, it is. Good night Makoto-kun."

"Y-Yes, good night."

Serafall adopted a cute smile on her lips, and before he was ready for it, she crushed her lips against Makoto's own, making him groan out, and then she pulled herself away from the boy, resting her head on the other side of his chest.

"Night Ma-tan! Told you this would work out great! Yay, me and Yumi-chan are the first members of the harem of Ma-tan! Oooooooh! I could search for girls for Ma-tan! What a wonderful idea Ma-tan! Oh, also add Asia-chan too since she is a naughty girl too!"

"S-Sera-tan that's…"

Serafall didn't listen, and just smiled as she kissed his chest, causing his cheeks to turn red.

However, suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and before even waiting for them to answer, the door was opened to reveal, Millicas, Asia, Elmen, and Kalawarner all stood there, in their night clothes, besides Kalawarner who just opted to wear a pair of panties.

"W-What are you girls doing here?"

It was the obvious question, but it was met with wide smiles.

"As my Queen for this tournament, we have to always stick together Makoto-san, so I wish to sleep in your bed too."

"A-And, me too Makoto-san! T-Though I'm like this, I'm also your fiancée too!"

"Aah…I'm your best friend ever, so let's share a bed too~"

"I just wanna share a bed with a cute Shota-kun too~"

Makoto placed a hand on the side of his head, nodding his head.

"It's going to be cramped, but sure…why not."

Immediately they jumped onto the bed, and took positions.

Elmen hugged his right leg, and Kalawarner on the left. Asia squeezed between Yumi and himself, though Yumi managed to keep a hold on his arm, and Millicas did the same thing between him, and Serafall, but as with Yumi, Serafall kept a tight hold on his arm, the blonde Asia, and the redhead resting their heads on his stomach.

Serafall gained a wide smile, looking at each of the girls, and could even see that Koneko and Akeno both were outside of the door, pondering if they were going to come in too, and then looked towards the blushing Makoto.

"Ooh my cute Ma-tan, I told you that you were gaining a harem~"

Makoto looked between Yumi, Asia, Millicas, Elmen, Kalawarner, and Serafall, and felt himself smiling. This wasn't his dream by any means, but he didn't want to hurt either Yumi or Serafall, and having taken a liking to both, he didn't want to have to decide, so he was glad that they were okay with this arrangement, and even then…the other girls seemed to be determined for their own reasons too.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, that's the end of the training session…well, more like bonding than training, but his training did happen during these times, and will show during the Rating Game, maybe even a small flashback if something important comes up during the match, with any of the members, with said match starting next chapter! Not only Makoto, but the others are going to also show their stuff too! But for this chapter, major leaps happening with Koneko, Millicas, Yumi, and especially Serafall too, with her kissing him on the lips for the first time.**

 **Oh, and thanks for everyone who voted! It truly did help me decide!**

 **So, look forward to the Rating Game starting next chapter, and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	18. Fight for the Gremory part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed~**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; It is indeed, bonding and all~ He did after that event, and he had some beforehand, so he's not bad in a hand to hand fight. It probably would do yeah, Koneko wouldn't be happy about it. Yup, Excalibur is going to be quite the arc, huh. Probably would do yeah~ Well, this game, isn't a canon one, and anything could happen. We'll just have to find out together what's going to happen. His, powers will be...hmmm, well, I can't say right now~ Thanks! He's got a few goals, that have been mentioned in the past, and shall be again in the future as well. Ophis, maybe, Lilith, definitely not. Soon, and dunno, probably sometime in the future. Maybe he could be.**

 **HolyKnightX; Aah, thanks very much! I try my best anyway, to make them good, strong, and such. Hehe, now thinking about it, I guess it could be seen like that. Yeah, they have made up now, and the efforts of that shall be shown in this chapter. And thank you very much!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yeah, she certainly came into her own here, huh~**

 **Anime PJ; Thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it~ It's going quite well, and while they have kissed, he's a little unsure, but Serafall is helping him see that it is okay. Yeah, that's finally resolved, and now, Koneko and Makoto can grow together, move forward together. I thought Makoto would think of her when needing help with a Youkai, she is the Princess of them after all. It is going to be one ride alright~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Well, she very well could be if she wanted, I am sure Makoto would love to have her beside him. Asia and Ravel definitely will be his future Bishop's, heck Asia's already been confirmed by Serafall, even Makoto himself has expressed an interest to take her with him in the future. He'll meet them/met them and might hit it off with some, but dunno who it would be yet. Cool suggestions!**

 **Mr. unknow** **; They surely are, we're at the games~**

 **tyson113; Thanks! Oh don't worry about that, I've got some big Makoto/Akeno moments coming up soon.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you very much! Yeah, they've been bonding quite well huh, setting things up for this, and future chapters. Well, we'll have to wait, and see what's going to happen with regards to that. He surely did give her courage, then Serafall gave him courage, a courage free for all huh~ They...well, we'll have to see what happens~**

 **marco794; She could do either of those things, but the second is probably more likely.**

 **Justin D; Emotion filled indeed. He finally did, and they can move on, become closer because of that, showing their growth as a relationship. She doesn't know, but she's going off what she does know, and what she does know/thinks she knows, aren't good things. Eventually, they'll reconcile. True enough, though Makoto wouldn't really care if she is a Loli or in Shirone Mode. She went full on assault on him...only to have it interrupted in the end. Yeah, I suppose you're right there~ She probably wouldn't have a problem like that~ Yumi is more comfortable with being, sexual with Makoto now, and seeing others, getting closer, she wants to do that too. It is, and it shows their growth, more of that to come in future story arcs. He shouldn't be, but he was raised as human, and while Ise was fine with it, Makoto is different to Ise. Yeah, maybe so~ I see, that sounds wonderful~ And thanks, we'll see the results, soon enough~**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Hey! Yeah, he surely does get 'attacked' in the morning, doesn't he? Yup, some more background on Koneko, Makoto sought out help from the Princess of Youkai herself. Glad that you liked them~ Well, he could have a trigger if people want to piss him off. Yeah, perhaps in the future~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; I guess he would be yeah~ They are back together now, stronger than ever. Glad that you enjoyed it~**

 **Nivek Beldo; It can be called something like that yeah~ It was a chapter dedicated to bonding, showing some hints of their abilities for the game, and what might happen too. Yeah, they finally got it out on the table, what was going on, and what they could do to make it better, and now they are showing how closer they have gotten. Yup, Kunou surely was a big help for him here, both on knowledge, and personally as well. Ooh, something definitely is going to happen, can't say what yet though. She surely did kiss him, Serafall wasn't going to wait, she wanted to show her Queen the extent of her feelings, helping Makoto, bridging gaps that honestly needed to be bridged. It surely will, this, and the next two will be the Rating Game.**

 **Guest; Thank you!**

 **Cf96; Indeed~**

 **Skull Flame; It was quite the bonding type of chapter~ Kunou is adorable, just wait until the lap wars come~ She's back, and better than ever, with encouragement from Makoto. And thanks!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! He surely does have his fun moments yeah~ Akeno's making her movement alright~ She isn't backing down right now~ She does yeah, and thanks to her, Makoto was able to go and confront Koneko, and put his relationship with her right back on track, as shown in this chapter. Indeed yeah, with Yumi's training, and also some encouraging to Elmen as well. Aah, thank you! I'm glad that it came out quite well! He does seem to have an affinity for them, Kuroka and Koneko surely will be pleased~ They did yeah, shows that they have grown close, and also shows that they care for one another as well. She does yeah. Makoto and Serafall kissed! They shared their growing affections with one another! It seems so yeah, he's growing to accept it. And thanks!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thank you! Yup, she's gonna show her stuff soon! And Koneko has moved forward now, and is going to do her best!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fight for the Gremory part one!**

" _Phew…okay, gotta get ready…gotta do this, gotta make sure that we fight to the best that we can do it…yes, we've got to…ugh…this is going to be a terrifying battle, it isn't going to be a pleasant time anyway…damn it all…_ "

Makoto sat on his bed, on the big day, nerves in his body, and making his stomach churn.

Today was the day that they were going to be fighting Zephyrdor and his peerage. Though it was something that he didn't want to do, it was something that he had to do, so Millicas wouldn't have to be afraid, or worried, or anything else.

But he also knew something else that Millicas had to do, it had to do something that couldn't be done with him. Sure, he could fight Zephyrdor, but there was something that he wouldn't be able to do if he was honest with himself.

He looked towards the clock, and saw that the time was 11 AM, the game actually starting a 1 PM. He preferred that it be during the day than the night. Though Devils are creatures of the night, he also knew that he would be able to do it strongly.

This was something that was quite worrying to Makoto, but it had Millicas on the line. He had to do it for everyone, and rely on the others to fight too. To think that a battle like this would be happening, he didn't think he'd be in something like this.

Since Serafall said herself that she didn't participate in the Rating Games, it wasn't something that he thought he would ever have to do.

As he was contemplating his thoughts, his door cracked open, revealing it to be Serafall herself, who had a large smile on her face.

"Hey there cutie Ma-tan! What's going on!?"

Makoto turned towards Serafall as she hopped over happily.

He was jealous that she could be so hyper about something like this.

"Hey…erm, I'm just thinking about something…about the game and all…"

Serafall got to the bed, then smiled childlike.

"Aah! Don't worry Ma-tan! You're my cute Ma-tan after all! I know that you're going to be fighting for Millicas-chan today! You're going to be fighting against such an enemy! Though he's a normal curious person, Zephyrdor is said to be the second strongest young Devil, right behind Sairaorg-chan."

"Who's that?"

Makoto didn't know anyone called Sairaorg, so that name didn't mean anything to him.

Serafall though gave a cheery wink.

"Sairaorg-chan is stronger than Rias-chan and Sona-chan too. He's a very strong person, and though the difference between Zephyrdor and Sairaorg-chan is a little difference, it isn't something that you should take for granted either."

That didn't exactly relieve Makoto's worries and doubts either.

"Sera-tan, are you trying to make me feel worried?"

At that, Serafall turned to Makoto, and then placed a hand on his face, giving his face a gentle stroke.

"The person that I am seeing right now, is also cute too. Ma-tan, you have to believe in yourself, you know?"

"I'm trying my best to do something about this…but, I am worried about everything. I mean, I know that we've trained to our best abilities, but I don't know if we could…no, we have to do this for Millicas-san too."

Serafall's hand went to the top of Makoto's head, stroking his hair gently.

"Ooh Ma-tan, I know that you can do it. You've got the best heart inside of you, and you're going to be able to do this my cute Ma-tan, it is going to be something good. I know that you're worried, but you're my cute Queen, and I won't allow my cute Queen to be so worried. You'll have to use your cuteness power against the enemy."

He wished that it would be that simple, but he knew that it wouldn't be something like that.

It was going to be difficult when they go forward in the fight, whatever the fight is going to be like. Makoto didn't know what he was going to do however, it just seemed to be a little difficult. They didn't even know what they were going to do either when they got to the field of the fight.

"I've read a little bit about the peerage of Zephyrdor, and that's…there's not much information about his peerage, but supposedly, they are quite strong, and I am worried about it not being able to help us either…but, they don't know about us, hopefully."

"A Rating Game, is a game that you can sometimes know everything about your enemies, or nothing about your enemies. Sometimes, you'll just have to use your pieces to your advantages. Like your cute friends for an example, it has to be something like that too. Plus, you've got the best team ever Ma-tan! The problem is though…Millicas-chan has some confidence issues…if she could overcome them, then she'd be able to win the fight against Zephyrdor."

Makoto blinked, knowing that she was strong, but to hear it from Serafall, it seemed strange honestly.

"She's that strong?"

"She's quite talented yes." Explaining with a grin, Makoto tilted his head. "She is quite strong yes, that's how it is my cute Ma-tan. She's probably the strongest on the current peerage. But she has some confidence issues, but with Ma-tans help, I am sure that she'll overcome such things."

Makoto took in the information, and hearing it did make sense to him. He knew she was strong, and this just confirmed it, and he was going to be helping her do what she needs to do as well, though it was going to be a difficult fight.

"So…this could end up with Millicas-san being the one…right, we have to also make sure that she's confident enough to do this. Don't worry Sera-tan, I've got it. I'll make sure that Millicas-san also uses her lovely intelligence, and also her power to fight too."

"Good, good Ma-tan! I'm sure that you'll enjoy the fight, whatever happens!"

"I don't enjoy fighting."

Makoto countered, but Serafall pointed at him sweetly, and then winked.

"Don't be cute Ma-tan, I know that you'll be able to do it."

"I'll try my best at least. I'll do what I can do with what I have. I just hope that I'm ready for the fight, whatever is going to go down. Though it is going to be difficult, I know that I am going to fight together with the others during this fight. I won't allow anyone down, I'll do my best to fight for this right for Millicas-san to live as she likes."

"Yes, that's a good way of thinking about it too Ma-tan. Good boy, you're a cute boy Ma-tan. But you yourself also need some courage, don't you?"

Makoto tipped his head downwards, not wanting to worry the others.

Serafall took Makoto's chin, and brought her lips closer towards his own. Makoto was hesitant, not wanting to make Serafall's status worse by doing something like this. But, Serafall pressed on, and leaned closer, and closer.

"Don't worry my Ma-tan, I'm here for you now."

"Sera-tan…I still feel unsure…"

"Didn't we talk about this before my cute Ma-tan?"

Makoto wasn't sure about it, not wanting to do anything to make Serafall's Maou status bad by giving into the feelings that had been growing between the two of them.

Serafall pressed on though, placing a hand on his face, stroking it gently.

"We did…but, this is something of a serious matter. I don't know if we could…I know that you said it is okay…but, I don't know if it would be…I've been reading and the Maou-sama's are important to the world…"

"Well, Sirzechs-chan gets to have fun with his Queen, I wanna have fun with my Queen too! My cute Ma-tan is adorable, and I want to have fun with my Ma-tan too! So Ma-tan, don't worry about such things, and we can do things my cute Ma-tan~"

"Sera-tan I…"

Makoto didn't get to answer her as he was pushed down onto the bed by Serafall, and was left helpless as she climbed on top of him, pressing his lips and her own together, her breasts pressing against his chest.

He tried to fight at first, not wanting to ruin Serafall with his lowly status. But as the kiss went on and on, he didn't feel the desire to fight her off, he slowly sunk into the kiss, and enjoyed it together with Serafall herself.

The time they spent together, gave Makoto the need and desire to win the fight.

* * *

"My, already 12.30, we've only got half an hour left."

Yumi spoke seriously as she was near her sword at the back of the room, of the student council room at that.

"Ah, you're right there, Yumi-senpai."

Makoto answered Yumi who smiled, then went back to cleaning her sword.

"Are you worried Millicas-sama?"

"Ooh, just some nerves inside of my stomach is all."

Millicas and Ravel sat together, drinking some tea, and discussed some nerves that Millicas had, Makoto taking note of that, and hoped that she would be able to overcome her worries, and doubts, so she didn't have to worry about something like this.

"Please do not be concerned, we've gathered the best team that we could. We'll have to use all of our abilities together. honestly, I am quite looking forward to what is going to happen."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Asking with a question mark above her head, Millicas watched as Ravel placed her tea down.

"Because I never really got to contribute on Onii-sama's team. I think that this would be for the best, and use my powers to help you out also. I am confident that if we all stick to the plan, we'll be able to do something's together."

"I suppose that you're right…if we can pull our resources together, we'll be able to do something, I think…"

Millicas still wasn't sure.

Though Makoto tried, and others did too, she still felt a little less confident about this. She didn't know what she was going to be doing now, and she didn't know if she would be able to win either, but since everyone else was around, she would have to do her best too.

""…""

Kalawarner, and Elmenhilde glared at one another dangerously. Though words hadn't been conveyed between the other, it was quite clear that neither looked as if they were going to be friends for a long time yet.

Makoto himself was sat with Asia, who clung to his arm very tightly, he felt that she was nervous.

The last member of the group had yet to show up…

Koneko.

Though they had half an hour yet, Makoto was getting worried that she wouldn't show up. Since the day that they talked about her Nekomata status, they hadn't really seen one another, like she was avoiding one another.

"Asia-chan, are you worried?"

Asia placed a hand over her heart, nodding her head shyly.

"I'm just a little worried is all. I don't know if I would be able to take it if this continues happening. Makoto-san and the others look confident, I don't know if I could be confident either."

Makoto took Asia's hand, and gently squeezed it, not missing the fact that she was still wearing the ring.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, we'll be together. I am sure that we'll be able to figure something out together. It might seem a little worrying, but you don't have to worry Asia-chan, we're going to be fighting for Millicas-san and the others."

"Y-Yes! Makoto-san…can I ask you something?"

"Is it about the marriage thing?"

Makoto's guess was kind of spot on, but not fully.

"It's about…staying with Makoto-san. Can we, stay together forever and ever?"

Makoto's lips curled upwards, nodding his head.

"That's okay, we can do something like that. Let's stay together from now on. Devils live for a long time, right? I think it would be the best that we remain together. Besides, Asia-chan's going to become my Bishop in the future."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia was content, hugging onto Makoto's body tightly.

He hugged her back, rubbing her back gently.

"Makoto-san…though this is worrying, I will do my best for the Game ahead…"

"Don't worry Asia-chan, you're someone that is integral to the plan of the peerage. You're going to be the best one that we can have."

The pair continued to stay in such a position and eventually, Asia just rested her head against Makoto's shoulder., hugging onto his arm. Makoto himself just looked on at her, and felt her nervousness disappearing.

It was around 12.39 when Koneko finally came into the room…but something was quite odd about her.

Usually, she'd have her deadpan look on her face but it was something else entirely that she had right now. It was, something that Makoto didn't expect to see, nor did the others in the room either, not expecting Koneko to have it on her face…

A smile.

The smile was very adorable. Makoto was breath taken with such a smile.

"K-Koneko-chan, are you alright?"

Yumi was the one who asked directly, and she responded with a nod, and no words as she strolled through the clubroom.

She walked directly towards the place Makoto, and Asia sat down.

Makoto, and pretty much everyone else, thought that she'd walk right past him…but that wasn't the case.

Koneko hopped onto Makoto's lap, and swayed her body…and that's when he saw what she had out. Rather, she had her natural form on display. The Nekomata's ears, and the Nekomata's tail too. The tail slowly wrapped around Makoto's waist, as she pulled herself towards his body, resting her head on his shoulder, looking up towards him.

"K-Koenko-chan…w-what are you…?"

Makoto tried to make sense of it all, but she placed her hand outwards, stroking the air cutely.

"Because Mako-kun's lap is the best, I have decided to sit here from now on. Your lap, is now my territory nya~"

Makoto's cuteness feelings went into overdrive, hugging Koneko tightly.

"Awwwwwwwwwww! That's so freaking adorable! Koneko-chan, does that mean that you have forgiven me for…s-seeing you like this…?"

"I've…decided to no longer hide myself…because, Mako-kun accepts me…even though I was cruel…when you didn't do anything wrong…I, was unnecessarily cruel towards Mako-kun…but, this time, I've decided to sit here from now on, it is my lap after all."

Elmen's eyes bulged with jealousy as Kalawarner's lips curled upwards.

"Something wrong Vampire-chan?"

"…Nothing at all, there's nothing wrong."

Though she was pissed off, she didn't want to give Kalawarner the high ground this time, and just dismissed her the best that she obviously could.

"Are you sure Vampire-chan? Look how close they are to one another, I think they are so freaking cute with one another. Though, I don't have to rely on cuteness to win my battles. I've got breasts, unlike some I know."

Elmenhilde's eyes shot towards Kalawarner who smirked right back down towards her.

"D-Don't say such things, I'm also going to become more involved with Makoto-kun too. And don't forget, I knew him before you, I know him a lot more than he knew you, and that's going to be the end of it."

Kalawarner just smirked, while Elmenhilde frowned deeply towards the Fallen Angel girl too.

"S-So, Koneko-san…y-you're…erm…s-showing such things…"

Millicas' face was a mixture of surprise, and happy that Koneko's no longer afraid.

Koneko turned towards Millicas resolutely, taking Makoto's hand in her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Millicas-sama. Because…I realize that…if it happens, if it goes too far…then Mako-kun will also stop me…I feel it deep down, Millicas-sama. Mako-kun is going to stop me if I go too far…so, that's why I am going to use the power that I sealed long ago…if I'm beside Mako-kun, then I am going to do my best."

Millicas was happy, as this would also increase their chances of winning. But, something else about it also…because she was Rias' Rook, and though Makoto wasn't on Rias' peerage, he was able to help Koneko's heart open to the idea of affection, and seeing how Koneko was now, purring away on Makoto's lap as she played with his hand, the redhead was pleased, and happy for both Koneko and Rias too. Of course, she was also glad that Makoto and Koneko managed to settle the awkwardness between the two of them.

* * *

It was ten minutes before the game was going to start, when a red glowing appeared on the ground. The figure that appeared was that of Grayfia herself, bowing her head towards Millicas, and the others too.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia confirms them all.

Makoto felt something holding his hand, so he looked…and it was Asia. He guessed that it would be Asia. But on his other hand, there was Koneko herself. She had a shy look to her, and her cheeks were unusually red.

"Koneko-chan? Is something wrong?"

Koneko briefly looked up, matching his eyes, and then looked back down with the same shyness as before.

Makoto hadn't witnessed Koneko showing such a side to her, and he found her to be absolutely adorable.

Grayfia then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

"So…we can cut lose, and go free, huh? That would be something interesting to say the least~ Kuku, it is going to be something fun huh~?"

Kalawarner was quite excited right now, she looked like she was going to be in the middle of a good time too.

Grayfia ignored Kalawarner's words, and continued on regardless.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast." Grayfia explained, then she looked over everyone in the room. "Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"So…Otou-sama is also going to be viewing this too…"

It was at this time Makoto, Elmen, and Asia looked shocked with what Millicas said, the others seemingly knew the truth, even Kalawarner seemed to be aware of something that the three weren't aware of.

"Wait…"

Asia tried to gain the words, but had difficulty.

Makoto himself then picked up from where she left off.

"Otou-sama…and Maou-sama…s-so, you're saying…"

Makoto came to the conclusion, and so did Elmenhilde, even Asia came to the conclusion.

"That's right…my Otou-sama is also the Maou Lucifer too."

[Ooh wow! That's freaking amazing!]

Asia and Elmen said the same thing as Makoto himself (Asia not saying freaking but she did say the rest), all of them shocked and worried at the same time.

Yumi then came close to Makoto, placing her hands on her shoulders, and leaned closer.

"Allow me to explain. In the previous Great War, the Maou-sama's was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-sama's. That's why The Devils decided to keep the names of the Maou's and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maou's are the Ultimate Class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maou's that has inherited their names. So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position."

As Yumi explained, Makoto understood what was going on.

Ravel then carried on from the ending of Yumi's words.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-sama's has a power equal to the previous Maou-sama's."

"Wow…so, Sera-tan is like that then…huh."

"Though my Otou-sama, is also known as the Crimson Maou. He's also the strongest, and that's not me just boasting either."

Makoto was in awe, he had no idea that Millicas, and by extent Rias, was also related to the Maou that was the strongest. If she was his child, he could only guess on how powerful she actually was as of this moment in time.

"So…he's, the strongest Maou-sama among them huh…but, wow, it is amazing that they had at least the equal power to replace the original Maou-sama's, that's gotta count for something, am I wrong in saying that?"

Millicas nodded, as Elmen coughed into her hand.

"From what it sounds like, the Maou-sama known as Lucifer, is also Rias-senpai's Onii-sama…and couldn't inherit the title…makes sense why Rias-senpai is the next heiress of the clan, it would make things more…easier to understand."

"That's right, and it also is one of the reasons she is pressed to marry Riser-san, to carry on the Gremory clans line…and the same with me actually…"

Grayfia's eyes lowered so insignificantly that no one truly noticed what had happened.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle." They gathered to the magic-circle after Grayfia urges them to. "Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

"So, we can only return here after the outcome."

Millicas nods at Makoto's thoughts on the matter.

"That's right. Win or lose, we'll be coming back here eventually."

The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. He knew it wasn't the Sitri's either. But, if it wasn't there's, then he didn't know what he was doing either.

The light covers them and the teleportation begins.

* * *

When the light died down, they entered a different area all together.

They weren't at the school anymore, they were somewhere else entirely. Makoto didn't know where they were at first, the area was dark. Even with their Devil eyes, they couldn't see where they had actually been transported too.

"Damn, it's even darker than I thought…"

Kalawarner murmured as Millicas agreed.

"Even for Devils like myself, I cannot see all that well in here. Just where have we been transported exactly?"

Elmen then noticed something.

"There's a light over there, let's check it out."

Nodding at one another, they all went forward towards the light that they could see.

As they neared the light, Makoto felt something odd clanging around on his outfit. Before, he wasn't wearing anything that would clang, but now, he heard the noise, and it made him feel worried that he wouldn't be able to understand what was going on.

When they made it to the light however, they suddenly were shocked when they saw that they were in fact at…

"T-This is the amusement park that is in Kuoh, isn't it!?"

Elmen was shocked, with the others being in the same thought too.

That was right, they were in an amusement park. The big carriage wheel could be seen quite clearly in the centre of the park. They themselves happened to be at the entrance of the park, standing right next to the ticket booth where they were inside apparently, though they didn't understand why it was so dark.

The parks area was massive, it was an exact replica of the area. Makoto, and the others who didn't know about such things were impressed, they didn't think that they'd manage to make something like this honestly.

"W-What are you wearing!?"

Suddenly, Ravel exclaimed as she looked at Millicas, drawing the others attention.

"A-Aaaah~! I wasn't wearing this beforehand!"

Millicas, was now wearing a red magical girls outfit, it looked exactly like Serafall's just red.

"A-And what about you Ravel-san, you're wearing something like that too."

Ravel looked down at her own outfit, shocked when she saw that she was indeed wearing an orange magical girls outfit, embarrassed when Makoto pointed something like that out.

And it wasn't just them either, they all wore magical girls outfits, besides Makoto who was in a boys version. Koneko was wearing a white one, Makoto wore a blue one, Yumi wore a green one, Kalawarner wore a purple one, Asia wore a bright pink one not unlike Serafall's own, and Elmenhilde was wearing a yellow one.

"What the fuck is this shit!? I don't recall wearing this beforehand!"

Kalawarner made a cry as she pulled at the outfit.

"Grrrr, damn Maou-sama. She's making us like her personal toys or something! I can't see myself like that! It isn't fair at all! I don't like this! I don't even want to do something like this!"

Elmenhilde covered her body the best that she could, but she couldn't stop feeling more embarrassed by the second.

Koneko dipped her head down, embarrassed.

"…This can't ever be something I thought would happen…no, this is also the work of that person too…"

Makoto knew who she was referring too, and knew that she would do something like this to them.

Asia on the other hand seemed to like the outfit, turning around happily.

"Wow, this is good Makoto-san, isn't it? I really like my new outfit~"

Makoto knew she'd say something like that honestly, Makoto just didn't think that she would be like that right now however. It wasn't something he honestly thought that he would come across if he was honest with himself.

"SERAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

Meanwhile, within a viewing area of sorts, there were many people, wanting to see Millicas, and see how she would grow and use the peerage that she was given by her friends coming together. Most wanted to see some good fights, some wanted to see how she came along with the others, some were even interested in the Queen of Serafall too, and wondered to see what's going on.

Some very prominent figures had gathered, even including that of some of the Maou's.

Serafall sat there in the area, looking down at the area that was before her. She could see that her 'master plan' had worked thoroughly, and she was truly enjoying herself

"Kukuku, how cute~ My own personal magical army~ Against Gabriel of course~ She's going to get it when she sees this new cuteness arrive! All of them are too freaking adorable! They are the best ever!"

A man who sat beside her, a man with hair not unlike Rias' and Millicas' own, gave Serafall an incredulous look.

"Serafall…that's why you asked for it…they don't seem to be happy."

"But you can't deny that your cute child is also more adorable like that too Sirzechs-chan!"

The newly named Sirzechs slammed his palm against his face…but then turned towards Millicas and had a happy smile.

"Well, she is a very adorable right now~ Serafall, you're a genius~ Uuuuu! My daughter is a magical…" He paused when he saw that Millicas was clinging to Makoto's body tightly. "W-Wait!? W-What is your Queen doing with my daughter!?"

Serafall's lips curled upwards.

"Didn't you know about that your daughter has a cute crush on my Queen?"

Sirzechs' face fell downwards.

"S-Surely it is a mistake!"

"What's wrong with my Queen!? He's cuter than yours!"

"No way! My Queen is the best!"

Serafall's eyes blazed as did Sirzechs own eyes.

"Don't say such things! My Queen has a cute body with a tight butt, and nicely shaped hips too!"

"W-Well, my Queen has large breasts!"

"Mines got a big penis! Beat that!"

"If Grayfia had that I would be scared! B-But, my Queen is also beautiful too! You can't say that she isn't!"

"Screw that! My Queen's gonna become the best one ever! He'll defeat your own weirdo Queen! I mean, what the hell is Grayfia-chan!? Is she a Gabriel sympathiser!?"

"Yes, she likes her more than you!"

Serafall gasped, developing teary eyes as Sirzechs did too.

"T-That's not even funny…"

The look on Serafall's face couldn't deny that she really was sad right now. It was cute, it really was a cute sight to behold.

"I-I'm sorry Serafall! I didn't mean too-"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Serafall's eyes leaked tears as her heart felt weak. "Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Sirzechs-chan is bullying me again! He's jealous of my Queen and hates me, and thinks Gabriel is better when she's really not! She smells like wet dog all of the time!"

Sirzechs tried to console Serafall, but at this point, she was shedding tears that couldn't be quelled alone.

* * *

Back at the amusement park area, the gang were looking around the area, trying to not think about the outfits they were in. they couldn't even take them off at this point. It was probably something they would just have to deal with constantly. And even if it was weird, it had to be done now.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Glasya-Labolas.]

"That's coming over the PA system of the park, right?"

Elmen guessed, as Makoto nodded his head.

"Seems like. And it's Grayfia-san too. She is gonna be the arbiter huh. Interesting."

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Millicas-sama and Zephyrdor-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the amusement park that has set up in the human world, in the town that Millicas, and the peerage of her also live in.]

"So, you chose this Millicas-san?"

Asia asked kindly, as Millicas nodded shyly.

"Well, we know this place…and Rias-nee is having the school, so I thought that a location that we knew would be good. Besides, we have to come together now, and we have the advantage here, well at least I think we will."

Everyone nodded at what she said, as it did make sense. They all, or at least, most knew that the amusement park, and its layout's, and knew where to go, and what they could come across too, something fun too.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Millicas-sama's "base" would be the ticket office, at the front of the amusement park. Zephyrdor-sama's "base" would be the nurse's station room located at the opposite end of the amusement park. For the Pawns to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

Once she said that, the communication between them and Grayfia was cut off, leaving the others to make their way into the ticket office again.

Getting inside, they saw the light switch, and switched it on, revealing a room that one would expect, though it appeared more as a longue, and was bigger than expected.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Millicas gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Ravel says it while putting it in her ears.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till it reaches eight in the evening in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

With that, the game had begun, leaving everyone to stare at Millicas.

But the girl…looked unsure of what to do, seeing all of the eyes on her.

"Millicas-sama, we have to begin now."

Though Ravel said it kindly, Millicas just stared forward, not sure what she has to say now, she was frozen. She didn't know what to do, or what to say, she just looked on, and felt her hands sweating nervously.

Seeing that she was struggling, Makoto couldn't take it, so he walked forward, and placed a hand on the top of her head. Immediately, Millicas looked up, and saw the kind eyes of the boy staring right back towards her.

"Don't worry Millicas-san, it's alright. Let's just do our best."

"Y-Yes…I'm just a little…n-nervous, a-and what if we d-don't win or anything…I'm worried Makoto-san…I'm truly worried…"

Makoto didn't like the fact that she was like that, what Zephyrdor had reduced her too now, and wanted to inspire confidence within her, so he gathered his own confidence, facing each of the members of the group.

"Though we haven't been together long, we've all got jobs to do today, together. We might not be a proper peerage like Zephyrdor's peerage, but we've got something unique here, we're all different to normal Devils, so, let's make our strategy, and take down this enemy that's before us! He might be strong, and he might have a full peerage, but we're doing this for Millicas-san here! So, let's go out there, and do our best for this girl, okay!?"

Makoto cheered on everyone in the group, showing how strong they would be together, and it seemed to inspire the others too.

[Yes Makoto-kun/san/sama! We'll do it for Millicas-san/sama!]

With Makoto's words and everyone getting really pumped too, it seemed like the plan was going to be set, and it seemed everyone was going to have their roles too. They just hoped that they succeeded in the battle too.

Millicas herself looked on at Makoto, and her cheeks turned red at how, commanding he could be, and how he took charge when she was doubting herself, and in his own way, he gave her the courage to go forward.

"Alright." She stepped forward confidence slowly returning. "Let's get to work. Our opponent might be Zephyrdor, but we're gonna win. We don't have the luxury of losing right now, we're gonna beat the opponent that is before us, because we're also representing two Maou-sama's, in the form of my parent, and Makoto-sans King, let's show Zephyrdor the power that we've got together!"

Millicas had determined eyes, this time they weren't going to fail either. They now, were going to have the plan that would be able have them win the fight, even if it was difficult, they were gonna work together, and fight together.

* * *

"Ooh, I hope we aren't late!"

Rias came rushing into the viewing room with Ise, and Akeno trailing behind her. Most of the people didn't respond to her presence, and neither did Serafall who was too busy looking over the screen which held Makoto, and the others discussing a plan together. Sona also had joined in the room, looking over the meeting's between the peerages, and in particular, she was interested in the Gremory's plan.

"Rias, and…some of her family it seems."

Sirzechs made his voice known as Rias dutifully bowed her head. But Sirzechs waved his hand, stopping her from bowing her head, and gestured towards the left hand side, allowing her to sit down with her two members.

"Onii-sama, has it started yet? I'm sorry we're late, we were just getting in as much training as we possibly could get in."

"No, they are currently in discussion of an idea…truthfully, I am pleasantly surprised by what is happening right now. Though the idea may seem simple, I can't help but feel that there's a deeper meaning to the plan."

Sirzechs got that feeling, as Rias looked towards the screen with the others.

From what it seemed like, Millicas, Makoto, and Ravel were deep in conversation, making the plan itself. Surprise was on Rias' face as she listened to the plan too, she didn't see how it would work…but the three of them seemed to be really going for it.

"D-Damn, I didn't know Makoto was a strategist…?"

Ise was dumbfounded as he listened to the plan, it went over his head honestly.

"Ara, I think Makoto-kun is showing a cute manly side right now~ After all the training we did together, perfecting his new technique, I hope that he gets to shine during the game…though the enemies peerage are stronger than Riser's peerage."

Ise's expression turned grim.

"H-Honestly Akeno-san!?"

"I've heard that they shouldn't be inferior to Sairaorg-sama's, and his peerage is probably one of the more balanced between the peerages of the young Devils, or at least a peerage that are very strong too. And then there's the King himself…he's a very dangerous opponent."

Ise felt worried for Makoto now, he didn't want Makoto to be in a situation where he could be hurt. And if they were stronger than Riser's peerage, then he was worried for them and what is going to become of them all.

"Buchou, is Makoto and everyone going to be okay?"

Asking for his younger brothers sake, he didn't want Makoto to be hurt.

Rias downcast her eyes, and then smiled gently.

"Ise, Millicas is stronger than myself."

"Wha…? S-Seriously?"

He didn't know that, but Rias nodded her head strongly.

"Yes, it might seem shameful of me to say it…but she is stronger than myself. And she's intelligent too. Plus, Hyoudou-kun there…he's quite smart too, and Ravel too…damn, they have three brainboxes on the team, they aren't stupid by any means at least."

Sona coughed into her hand, gaining their attention.

"Hyoudou-kun in there is also capable of making good movements." Sona brought up. "You see, though I trained Hyoudou-kun hard during that time…" Serafall's right eye went towards her, causing her to shed some tears. "…t-that I'm deeply sorrowful about." Serafall nodded. "The point is, I understood something about Hyoudou-kun that some others might not realize, not even you Hyoudou-san."

"What's that then?"

Ise didn't think there would be anything that he didn't know about Makoto, having grown up with him.

Sona pushed her glasses up her face, and gained a small smirk.

"Hyoudou-kun's intelligence is different to my own. While he's quite intelligent, and probably, if given the chance, we'd have the most interesting chess match. His thoughts are…different to my own. While I stay within the confines of a box and work with what is before me, Hyoudou-kun's intelligence reaches out to the different, and unusual, in a good way. Like his Sacred Gear…let's just say, if I am right, then there's a few secrets to that Gear that could give it an edge over some used in his hands."

Ise didn't know what Makoto's Sacred Gear could do, beyond ice attacks. But if Sona was saying it, then something different was about the Sacred Gear, and it wasn't something that should be trifled with either.

* * *

"Ready, Koneko-chan? Ravel-san?"

Makoto slowly walked towards the far east of the area as he held a sword of ice in his hand that looked jagged too, with Koneko, and Ravel, an eerie fog that was slowly encroaching around the entire field, something that Makoto, and the others all knew what it was.

Those two…did not get along.

They were glaring at one another like there was no tomorrow. Koneko's eyes were slits, and Ravel's own eyes looked like they were going to burn Koneko alive. The only reason why they weren't going to be burned, was because Makoto stood between the two of them.

"Erm…yeah, so are you two ready for this fight?"

Makoto cut into the conversation again, wanting to know what was going on with them, surprising the both of them when he waved his hand in front of their faces, gaining their attention before anything else could happen.

"…I'm ready Mako-kun, let's do this thing."

"Yes, Makoto-sama, I shall also be ready to accompany you as well. Shall we leave right now?"

"Yeah, we've got to get the plan in motion after all."

Ravel very much agreed with this, smiling as she looked at the mist that was spreading throughout the battlefield.

"That's something we should be doing. It is only thanks to the special people here that this plan shall work. Though I have to admit my distaste with working with a cat such as this."

"I'd rather be me than you, KFC."

Ravel's rage couldn't be more pronounced right now, she truly looked like she was going to defeat anything that she came across, and if that included Koneko, then so be it.

Ravel's eyes turned murderous as Koneko flashed a peace sign.

"What was that about KFC!?"

"You, need to join your family back at the KFC joint. Also…I could go for grilled chicken Princess too."

"I'll give you grilled chicken Princess in a minute!"

Ravel and Koneko squared off with one another, but was the pushed back by Makoto, who got between them.

"Okay, you've both got in some good jabs at one another. Why don't we now, head forward, and make sure that the enemy is defeated? Doesn't that sound like a good idea for us all?"

Ravel and Koneko mumbled something negative about the other, and then agreed, Koneko taking Makoto's hand, Ravel glaring at such an act. But they all went together onwards towards the area known as the bumper cars.

As they walked, they all heard Elmen through the communications device.

[Up ahead, at the bumper cars, are three enemies waiting for you there. It seems like, they want to have a showdown with you too.]

Makoto placed a hand against his ear.

"Thanks Elmen-chan, how is the plan going?"

[It should start showing its effects soon Makoto-kun. The mist has already covered more than 50 percent of the battlefield. Don't worry, we've got it here, just make sure to survive.]

"Understood."

Makoto looked towards the others, Koneko and Ravel nodding at him.

"Let's go Makoto-sama, Koneko-san. If Elmen-sama is right, then we soon should see the effects of our plan working."

They both nodded, and walked forward towards the bumper cars.

Immediately, as they stepped inside, they saw the large arena, and three people or more like goblin looking Devils were before them. Makoto remembered their faces from the profiles they were given just before the game, so he knew what he was looking at right now.

"A Rook, Pawn, and Bishop have gathered here now."

Koneko made a bitter expression, as did Ravel.

"Almost the same as us, besides the Queen that is."

Ravel mused aloud, as Makoto nodded his head.

"It doesn't make a difference, we'll just have to blow through the enemy."

"Very much agreed."

Ravel's words came through quite clearly, making all of them nod as they walked forward.

The Bishop of the group inched closer, towards a large bumper car.

"Hello, Queen, Rook, and Bishop of Millicas Gremory…wait, you aren't the real Evil Pieces of the group, are you?" There was a sense of arrogance around the Bishop, and the other members too. "Well, that doesn't matter, because we're gonna blow you away with our might! Let's show them the power of Zephyrdor-sama!"

They all hopped into the bumper car, the Rook at the driving seat.

"They want to play a game it seems."

Makoto had dangerous eyes, as did the others.

"…Mako-kun, I'm driving. He'll most likely use his Rook piece to enhance the crashing abilities and also, give us a run for our money with the defensive capabilities. I can do the same with our car, we shouldn't be that different. Though, that Rook has the same capabilities as a Queen."

"He's that strong?"

Makoto was stunned, but Koneko confirmed it as they got into the unusually large bumper car, allowing Ravel and Makoto to stand in the back of it, while Koneko got to the front, channelling her powers through the bumper car itself.

"My estimation is that, and also, I can sense his strength, it isn't something to laugh at."

"Then, we'll just have to give them hell, right Ravel-san?"

Ravel stepped forward confidently, nodding her head.

"Let's give them hell, as you said Makoto-sama!"

"You heard her Koneko-chan, ram them like there's no tomorrow."

Koneko's eyes turned sharper than usual, looking like she was going to kill.

"I never lose at games such as these, let's show them our efforts too."

Ravel then looked towards Koneko who's eyes looked resolute.

"Does she…know how to drive?"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know at all…let's just find out then…"

Koneko stomped down on the bed, and had a surprising smirk on her face.

"Let's burn rubber baby."

Makoto was surprised by Koneko's strong face right now, she truly did seem eager to fight, and he wasn't going to stop her either.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the beginning of their fight, Millicas, Kalawarner, and Yumi were heading from the opposite direction, from the west hand side to move forward. These three, unlike Ravel and Koneko, seemed to get along well enough. Though Yumi and Kalawarner seemed to be having something of an odd feeling between the two of them, something that neither could shake off, slightly untrusting of the others.

"Millicas-sama, do you think the others will be okay?"

Yumi wanted to believe in everyone, but she still held her doubts about what was currently happening.

While looking worried, she answered while nodding.

"We've got to believe in them. If they can take out who we suspect to be sent, then this will make the games easier. For now, we've got to head this way so we can do our part of the plan as well…remember, we all have our missions on this plan, we have to do our best to fight with the best of our abilities."

Though she thought that would give her the courage to move forward, Yumi was still hesitant. She believed in Makoto and the others, but some far deep in her mind, gave her a worrying feeling, and also something else too.

Kalawarner though looked determined too, and wouldn't let go of her happiness.

"Honestly, I think that fighting in the Rating Game is pretty good. Makoto-sama surely does understand my happiness~ Fighting and overcoming my past, it truly is the best thing that I could go through."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this…because this is torture for me."

Millicas adopted a sad smile, as Yumi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not be concerned, Millicas-sama. As you said, we've got to believe in them."

"Right…everyone is fighting for me…so, I have to do the same too!"

Nodding at the girl, Millicas continued on with the others.

[Incoming you guys, two opponents!]

Using the mist to search for enemies, Elmenhilde gave them the word of what was to come.

Millicas clicked her tongue.

"I didn't think they'd come this way…"

"Millicas-sama, it is alright. You take Kalawarner-san forward, and I'll deal with the two incoming enemies, I promise you."

Millicas looked towards Yumi, feeling unsure.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this right now?"

"For the plan to succeed, we have to keep going. If it is two opponents, then I will have to do my best in stalling them here, and waiting for the chance to go forward."

Millicas wasn't sure if she should do it or not, but Yumi's smile seemed to assure her.

"I see…then, if this is how the Games are also done, please do your best Kiba-senpai, and we'll go on ahead. Kalawarner-san, please follow after me, and we'll go to our intended direction, while Kiba-senpai deals with the enemies here."

Kalawarner nodded as Millicas rushed towards the left, Kalawarner following after her.

Yumi stood there, waiting for the opponent.

[Kiba-senpai, they should be right before you in five seconds tops.]

"Understood."

Yumi placed a hand on her ear, and wore a face that said she wasn't messing around. Even her sword at her side looked sharper than usual, she wasn't messing around this time, she was going to be fighting the enemy the best that she could.

Then, as she waited, two enemies appeared before her. They were so cocky that they didn't even attempt to attack right away, just appearing before Yumi like nothing was going on. One was a goblin looking man with a large sword, and the other was a petit man that had a disfigured face, wearing what appeared to be a magicians rope.

"Knight, and Pawn of Zephyrdor-sama, am I wrong?"

The Knight answered while nodding his head.

"Knight of Millicas, it seems like you've come to meet us. Truthfully, I am glad that you came here now, so I could beat you. I've always wanted to challenge a Knight in a battle, so we have the chance to fight with our swords."

Yumi smirked, as she withdrew her blade, holding it out in front of her.

"I as well, I have been wanting to fight a Knight too. Though, the way that your Master operates kind of disgusts me, so I can't say that I am all that thrilled to fight against someone like you. Though I do sense the honour of a Knight deep within you."

The Knight withdrew his own blade, as the Pawn looked on with a toothy grin.

"Perhaps I have something like that, but I also have something to prove too. So, I have to fight the enemy that is before us, and I cannot stop either, I will have to show the results of the training, and we will stop you! Now!"

Directing towards the Pawn, Yumi was astonished when the Pawn's body glowed brightly, and then turned into a bolt of lightning. Yumi remained shocked as the Pawn's lightning body went into the sword, fusing with it almost, and gave it a powerful charge of lightning.

"That's…some technique."

Yumi stated, the Knight nodding.

"We've been together for a long while now, and have gained such an ability. So, now Knight of Millicas Gremory, show me what you've got inside, and I shall answer your resolve with my own resolve too!"

The man charged forward, so Yumi did as well, slashing their swords at one another.

What Yumi witnessed however, was the sword that she held gained a large crack as lightning crashed against the blade. Though she didn't receive a shock herself, she could see that her sword did receive a large crack.

She couldn't have that happening, so she concentrated the best that she could, fixing the crack in her sword with her will alone, and she managed to do that too, pushing against the mans blade, creating sparks between one another.

* * *

Back to the fight with Makoto and the others, Koneko and the opponent Rook charged at one another at high velocity. Makoto and Ravel grabbed one another's hands to stabilize one another in the fast moving bumper car.

"Do it!"

The Rook commanded the Bishop of the group, who gathered water as sharp as needles, firing it towards Makoto's group.

"Ravel-san! Your turn!"

Makoto commanded, and with a nod, Ravel's hands ignited with flames.

"Do not think that normal water will be able to beat the flames of the Phenex."

Ravel waved her hand, unleashing an orange blast of pure Phenex fire. The fire immediately melted the water so only steam remained, firing the rest towards the opponents car as they were going to clash against one another.

"I don't think so!"

The Bishop's hands glowed, and erupted a barrier around the car itself, blocking the fires of Ravel herself. However, the flames were strong enough to penetrate the barrier, so it allowed the cars to crash against one another strongly.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Pawn in the opponents car let out a cry as the cars were forced to push off from one another. Because they were evenly matched, no car was able to overcome the other one, and the sliding floor didn't help either, sending both teams flying across the floor.

"It seems that we're quite equal to them."

Koneko murmured as she clashed against them again, resulting in the same type of adventure, no one gaining dominance over the other one.

"We've got to come up with a plan, the effects of our plan won't show much water yet."

Ravel put her thoughts forward, Makoto nodding and thought as they clashed again and again.

No side was winning, it was just a bash of superpowered bumper cars. Though Makoto had to admit that he was having fun. Though he shouldn't be having fun with this, he just felt like the fun was coming towards him, and he wasn't going to stop the fun either, he just had to do it.

But then, Makoto thought about something as he held his ice sword in his hand, and held a resolute look on his face.

"Koneko-chan, how good is your steering?"

"I'd say it isn't bad, why?"

"Then, get ready to do a sharp turn, and concentrate on strength. Ravel-san, when the opportunity presents itself, you'll know what to do, you'll see what I mean when we're ready, is that okay Ravel-san?"

Ravel bowed her head, as she saw something interesting, seeing the opponents hold a hand to their heads.

"Yes, I understand Makoto-sama, I am ready."

"Then, Koneko-chan, at the ready!" Koneko nodded, as she put her foot near the peddle. "Then, let's go!"

"You got it!"

Koneko showed her mad skills, and drove forward the fastest and strongest that she could. Makoto and the Phenex girl looked at one another as the opposing side came right towards them, but seemed a little sloppy compared to before.

Makoto went to the edge of the bumper car, as they neared the car. Koneko could see what Makoto was doing, so knew what she needed to do too, understanding what was going on, even Ravel could venture a guess on what is going to happen.

"Right! Here we go!"

Concentrating his strength of the Rook from his Queen piece, Makoto stabbed the ground as strong as he could, using it as an anchor, and at the same time, using his feet to hook onto apart of the bumper car, bringing it up on a slant, Koneko twisting the wheel at the same time.

"W-What the fuck!?"

The Rook was stunned when the side of the bumper car was brought up slightly because of the sudden twist, the cars metal scraping against one another, friction between the two heating up as Ravel saw her chance.

"Winds of the Phenex, blow them up!"

Ravel directed her hands towards the bottom of the car, as she hung on for dear life, using her control over wind to blow up the car to its side, so it was half way from tipping over, the Bishop, Pawn and Rook in a daze at what happened.

"Here! Taste this!"

Koneko saw her opportunity, jumping out of the drivers seat, and thrusted her hand right into the bottom of the opponents car, using her strength as a Rook to cause it to fly off in the walls direction, smashing against it, and caused a miniature explosion right there.

Makoto dislodged his blade from the ground, seeing it in tact, and then aimed his blade towards the enemy, Koneko getting into a fighting stance, Ravel standing next to Makoto, and summoned her flames of the Phenex right near her.

"That was a good idea Makoto-sama."

Makoto smiled at Ravel as the group of enemies came walking out of their attacked bodies.

"Thank you Ravel-san. I thought that it would be a good way of doing it. I remember it happening in a game I played when I was younger when I played it with Onii-chan. He did something quite like that to me, so I just thought that we should try it here, and it seemed to have worked."

Ravel looked towards Makoto, and then felt her face slowly heating up.

Koneko noticed that, and took aim with a glare in her eyes.

However, they didn't have the chance to fight as the enemies walked over towards them.

"D-Damn you Gremory group…"

"Never thought I'd be called that…"

Makoto murmured, thinking about his Master being Serafall.

"Either way, shut your faces! We're gonna bury you in the name of Zephyrdor-sama! Don't underestimate us! You feel me!?"

The Bishop was getting rowdy, Ravel turning up her nose.

"Don't sound so hyper all of a sudden. Well, that's also something that we have to do. But for now, why don't we fight the enemies now, Makoto-sama? I suggest that you take the Pawn, Koneko-san takes the Rook, and I'll fight the Bishop."

Koneko turned her head towards Ravel, bewildered.

"…Are you in charge now?"

Koneko felt bitter if Ravel was trying to lead the group now, it wouldn't be something that she thought she would have to deal with, especially if it came from someone like Ravel herself, it didn't feel good in her stomach.

Ravel herself turned up her nose at Koneko, trying to act superior.

"It was just a suggestion, is all. I'm not saying that you do as you are told. But, maybe it would be better if you did."

Koneko was going to refute that, but Makoto got between them, and sighed.

"Okay, I agree with Ravel-san, it's the best tactic that we could do now. Ravel-sans a match for the Bishop, Koneko-chan is the same Rook class as the Devil there, and I should be able to fight against the Pawn."

"…Because Mako-kun said it, I shall do as you ask. …Not Ravel-san though."

Ravel's tongue stuck out, then the three charged for their opponents.

Koneko challenged the Rook, and Ravel challenged the Bishop, taking their battles away from Makoto and his opponent.

The Pawn looked battle hungry, looking like he was going to rip Makoto's body apart at the seams, and this time, he didn't want to fight this person. It almost reminded him, that he was looking at Freed right now, a person he never thought he'd see again.

"E-Eeh, hey…erm, Pawn-san. I guess that it is a fight between the two of us huh."

The Pawn didn't look amused, and withdrew two blades, holding them in a reverse grip position, so his blades were running up his arms. Makoto looked down at his own blade, grimaced…but then saw that the Pawn looked a little, off, and then nodded to himself.

"Look…boy, we're not gonna be making friends here, let's just do this already you bastard!"

The Pawn charged right away, jumping high. Makoto took in a breath, slashing towards the enemy with the blade that he had, only for the Pawn to block the blade with one blade, swinging his other blade towards Makoto's chest.

"Shit!"

He gritted his teeth as his outfit was slashed, leaving a small bit of blood on his chest. But he pushed the bladed Pawn away from him, and caused the man to skid across the ground. Pulling away, Makoto looked at the injury, weighed it up, and deemed it unnecessary that he would need healing right away.

"Awwww, it seems like the boy is wounded~"

A sadistic look on the Pawn's face drew Makoto's annoyance, as the Pawn's eyes turned heavily sadistic.

"Well, that's the only wound I'll be inflicted upon by you, you know that?"

Makoto answered the thoughts of the Pawn with a small gleaming glare.

The Pawn however didn't seem all that bothered, and pushed forward.

"W-What speed!"

Makoto was stunned when he saw the speed of the Pawn, almost believing him to be a Knight. Even though Yumi was faster, Makoto didn't think that he would come across a Pawn that could go this fast before.

However, it didn't stop him from reading the situation, swinging to the left, and at the same time, a piece of the ice was released from the blade, a chunk of the blade itself launching for the enemy that was coming from the left.

"Naïve boy!"

The Pawn sliced through the Queen of Serafall's ice attack, and continued going towards Makoto, bringing both of his swords right towards Makoto's chest, going for a stabbing against the young boy's body.

"Whoa! Don't think so!"

Because of his training during the time that he had during the week or so, Makoto tried his best to avoid the stabbing. One of the blades went completely away from him, Makoto using the blade he had to parry the attack. However, the other blade slashes across Makoto's rip area, leaving a small gash right there, cutting into him.

A small trace of blood was released, Makoto didn't allow it to stop him though as he swung his sharp sword to the left, only for the man to block it with his own blade, and then he jumped backwards, putting out his hand, and fired off a blast of demonic power.

"Why don't you try that!?"

Makoto looked up, and then put his hand outwards. It was a high grade of demonic power, it wasn't something to easily be trifled with, it was something he thought a normal Pawn would be capable of, but he didn't stop.

Remembering everything that he had been taught about demonic power, he made it manifest into a ball, and shot it off towards the blast the Pawn made, colliding with one another, exploding it, cancelling it out.

Makoto's eyes stained with annoyance once seeing the Pawn's attack was cancelled.

" _I can't waste too much power here, I've gotta end this quickly…_ "

The Pawn landed on the ground, but stumbled and clutched his head.

"Ooh my head…it feels…fuzzy…"

The Pawn murmured, but that's all Makoto needed, flashing forward with his speedy Knight powers, appearing right before the dazzled Pawn. Because he was in such a state, he didn't realize Makoto was there until he slashed for him, causing a gash to appear from the mans chest, blood spewing out of him.

"And this!"

Makoto didn't stop with the assault, thrusting his fist forward. But by now, the Pawn regained his senses, using his blade to block the punch. But the force of the punch was something the Pawn didn't expect, the Rook's strength being added, and blown the Pawn away from Makoto's body, the Pawn went skidding, and then stopped to a halt.

Looking up towards Makoto, the Pawn smirked.

"Well, I heard that you're the Queen of Serafall-sama, is that wrong?"

Makoto was wary of this person, he always seemed to be up to something.

"No, I am, why?"

The Pawn giggled evilly, almost menacingly.

"It's just, this is weak, I thought that the Queen of the…ugh…my head is…the Queen of the Maou-sama would be stronger than this. Zephyrdor-sama has nothing to worry about if you're the best that he has to offer, surely!"

Makoto looked at the enemy, seeing how he looked, almost a little sleepy by now, and that worked to his advantage too.

"If, that's how you feel, then I'm not gonna stop you~"

"Don't use that light-hearted tone with me!"

The Pawn didn't waste any time, slashing towards Makoto from the left and the right at the same time.

Baring his teeth, Makoto ducked the first blade and then slashed with his own blade towards the mans chest. The Pawn used his other sword to block the strike just in time, only for Makoto to tighten his fist, slamming it into the Pawn's stomach.

"Gwaaah!"

Because Makoto channelled the strength of the Rook into the hand he had, the Pawn didn't have a choice but to cough up some blood, and send him flying across the ground, slamming into the ground several times, before coming to a stop.

"And don't you forget that I am the Queen of Leviathan, and I will stop you if I have too. Don't ever mistake something like that either. Though I might be inexperienced unlike you, don't underestimate our group either, we won't lose to something like that."

"T-That's it! Don't make this something about peace and crap! I'm gonna end you right here and now!"

Seeing Makoto's face, pissed the Pawn off, wanting to carve the enemy up into pieces.

Makoto himself looked on with a dazed face, but then readied himself, seeing the Pawn's movements being less than what they were beforehand, so he took this chance to rush forward too, surprising the Pawn immediately.

"Screw off!"

The Pawn slashed from the right, but Makoto stopped right as the blade would've stabbed him, forcing his body to do a backflip. The mans other blade came for Makoto, slashing heartily, but the blade itself scratched the floor, causing sparks to fly up.

Returning to his feet, Makoto saw his chance, and spun around, building up speed and strength at the same time, glancing over towards Ravel who shared an understanding look towards him too, knowing what he was going to do.

"Yumi-senpai taught me about using blades, and though I'm not an expert like her, I can see your weak point's, you favour your right hand side, over your left, so your left hand side is the weakest, so take this!"

Makoto came from the left, where he thought he was the weakest, and this chance, he swung as hard as he could. The reaction time of the Pawn was off by some seconds, and didn't even see the blade approaching him until it was too late.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!"

The Pawn received a deep cut into the arm he had, but Makoto wasn't done yet, tightening his fist as tight as it could go.

"Why don't you fly away!?"

Embedding his fist into the mans stomach, he coughed up blood, and was sent hurdling towards Ravel's position.

Ravel briefly turned from her fight, to send a wave of fire towards the Pawn.

Because he felt his head being dizzy, he didn't try to block the attack, receiving burns as a result of the attack, sending him towards Makoto again who jumped up to meet him in the middle, with his knee out.

"Also, you let your guard down, so don't underestimate us again."

Makoto's knee embedded into the Pawn's stomach, a large amount of blood was spewed up, splattering the ground and his body was about to be sent flying when Makoto grabbed his waist, and ensued that the enemy was down for the count, spinning around and thrusted him towards the ground at the same time, creating a shockwave that lifted up several of the areas flooring, even Ravel, and Koneko felt the Pawn's body smashing against the ground.

Makoto landed on the ground, as the Pawn's body began lighting up.

"S-Since when did you have the power to do…this…? Y-You weren't considered t-the strongest of y-your group…"

"I'm still not the strongest either. But, I trained my butt off for this fight. Day in, and day out, I practiced so hard for this fight, to make sure that your Master doesn't actually ever try anything with Millicas-san."

The Pawn looked to be in a daze as the light took his body away from the fight, out of the area, and to another place all together.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

With the announcement from Grayfia, Makoto's lips curled upwards, and then looked towards Koneko, to see that she was dodging the Rooks large punches. Because he was strong and big, and surprisingly fast, it seemed like she wasn't able to get close enough to deal a direct punch towards the enemy itself.

"Koneko-chan! I'm coming to-"

"No." Koneko stopped him, jumping back as she avoided another punch. "I, will deal with this opponent. It is the least I can do now Mako-kun. Do not worry, I do not intend to lose here. Leave this one to me, catch your breath."

Makoto wasn't sure, but he knew that if Koneko said it to be true, then she probably wasn't joking around either, and could leave it to her. Ravel herself was having a battle of demonic power, so he couldn't interfere there either or he'd get caught up in the battle and get blasted away.

Koneko dodged towards the left, and her fist glowed with a blue white colour, almost appearing as fire, but it wasn't exactly fire either. Some kind of blue energy was within her fist, and she then looked, reluctant to use it…

It seemed to be difficult for her to let it be used.

" _If I use this power…will I be exactly like Nee-sama…? Will I, go out of control too…?_ "

Though she thought that she had mentally prepared herself for using it, something deep within her, just stopped her movements, and she looked unsure of if she should do it or not, this being her chance to do so.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Die!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the Rook threw his fist at her, and because she was deep in thought, she received a punch to the face, sending her flying. Though the injury itself wasn't all that bad either.

"Got you!"

Koneko's body was caught by Makoto, who skidded across the ground with her in his arms.

Koneko's face went towards Makoto's own, and saw that despite catching her, he received some damage to his back, but it wasn't nearly life threatening at all, Koneko being in a state of confusion, a state that she didn't like.

"…Mako-kun…I'm…"

Koneko didn't know how to say it, and felt sad that even though she tried, she wasn't able to do it…

But the next thing Makoto did, was place his hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair gently as the Rook approached.

"Koneko-chan, do not worry if you can't use it. We can fight together, it isn't a worry. I know you're worried about this power, but I'm right here. I won't let it consume you. I'll be right here to stop you if you do lose control. You don't have to be scared, you're not going to turn evil, okay?"

Something about his words, gave Koneko the courage to continue onwards.

She felt his courage coming from him, and it made her feel courageous too, like she could fight with her power.

Taking Makoto's hand in her own, she stared at him with a vulnerability that Koneko rarely ever showed.

"…Will you watch me as I use the power?"

"My eyes aren't on anyone else other than Koneko-chan."

Koneko's face tinged pink as she stood up, and looked towards her opponent.

The opponent himself was right before them, swinging his massive fist towards them…

But before she could actually nail her fist into Makoto's and Koneko's bodies, Koneko's tiny fist filled with the blue aura from before, crashed against the mans hand. The mans eyes changed noticeable with the power Koneko used, his hand feeling funny, numb almost.

"Ngh…"

"My Senjutsu affects the body's insides. You, cannot defend against my Senjutsu. Because…that person is watching, I cannot show an uncool side of me." She then looked upwards, as if staring at the sky. "…Because it is that person who accepted me…I won't lose now!"

Koneko turned her eyes right back to the Rook, pushing the mans large arm towards the right, and gathered Senjutsu into her fist. Tightening it as tight as she could, the man tried to pull away from her, but Koneko's fist embedded itself into the mans stomach, his eyes widening as he felt something happening to his body.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

At that instance, the Rook vomited blood, Makoto was highly surprised by this.

Then he fell down to the ground, blood continuing to spew out of his mouth again and again, even the ground turning from brown of the wood, to red of the blood. Makoto thought that he was looking at the murder scene before him.

"He's finished now."

Koneko's words sounded heartless, but Makoto was highly impressed.

"Damn Koneko-chan, your Senjutsu surely is beast."

"…It seems like it is, as you say, beast. The damage done to the insides of the man, shall not carry over to the outside of this battle. But, it will be enough to send the opponent out of the fight. I damaged the blood vessels, and no longer will he be able to build up strength either. Your body has been damaged inside, you won't be able to move now."

She spoke to the man at the end. The man fell down to the ground as he continued vomiting blood. Because of that, the retiring light surrounded the man. He attempted to speak to Koneko, and Makoto, but his voice failed him, and all he could do was glare forward towards the enemy.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Rook, retires.]

Koneko then walked towards Makoto, putting her hand in a cute motion, clawing the air in an adorable manner.

"Mako-kun, did you see it? Did you see…my resolve?"

Makoto nodded his head, as Koneko put her head against his chest. At first, he was confused, but then heard her purring, almost melting his insides with pure cuteness that Koneko did so easily, and adorably at the same time.

"Koneko-chan did amazingly well. But wow, Senjutsu surely is very scary, but also very beautiful too."

Koneko's face went upwards to meet Makoto's, and then a cute smile appeared on her lips.

"Mako-kun is unexpectedly gentle."

"Unexpectedly huh…how fun."

At that moment, Makoto and Koneko heard a loud crashing of powers.

Turning, Makoto and Koneko saw that Ravel was dominating her opponent with her fire powers, showing that she truly is a Phenex member, and also a High Class Devil (something Makoto learned during the training) blasting the enemy with her powers.

The opponent Bishop was doing quite well, matching Ravel blow for blow. But Ravel's demonic power was higher than the enemies power, and she was able to blow away the enemies power with his own power.

"She's doing quite well, isn't she Koneko-chan?"

"…Even if she is, she won't be fighting in her families fight with Buchou either. Riser won't be using her."

Makoto had to wonder why that was, when it seemed like Koneko was a very good asset to have on the battle field, even just her mind was good, so using power was to be expected…though, he didn't know what he was going to do now.

"W-Why are you strong!?"

"Actually, I'm considered probably the weakest Phenex, but we've got our plan, and we won't be losing out now. So, taste this!"

Ravel once again generated a large volume of fire from her Phenex abilities.

The Bishop seemed to be tired, but raised a barrier and blocked the attack. However, the barrier itself broke apart, giving Ravel amble time to fire off a large flame ball towards the opposing Bishop enemy.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Bishop was surprised when receiving the attack, being flung away with burns on her body. Because of Ravel's damaging attack, Ravel's flames burned off some of the clothes of the male Bishop, Makoto averting his eyes, not wanting to see that, even Ravel and Koneko seemed grossed out too.

"Ravel-san…my mind won't be able to endure something like this for much longer…"

"I know, but I shall deal with the enemy now."

Ravel sighed out, and gathered flames as the enemy Bishop stood up.

"D-Damn you Ravel Phenex…we heard that you weren't a fighter."

"I don't usually involve myself for such things, but this time, you've interfered with my friend Millicas-sama. You all made her cry, you made her feel fear, and worry, and that's not okay with me! I don't like that aspect of the fight either! So, don't underestimate me either! I won't hold back because my friend is in danger! Now, burn with my fires!"

Ravel's power increased higher and higher. The flames also increased around her, and burned even the air. It was so hot that Makoto and Koneko stepped away from the power that was before them, the Bishop gulping out with worry, and fear too.

"S-Stay away from me!"

The man tried his best, firing a blast of demonic power towards Ravel's face.

"Ravel-san!"

Makoto was going to go forward, but Koneko stopped him, the power ripping through Ravel's face…but something else happened instead. Ravel's face, was flame itself, and regenerated and revealed nothing there at all.

"…Don't forget, she's the Phenex member, and she also can regenerate too."

Makoto forgot that detail, only seeing Ravel being in danger, and didn't like it either.

However, Ravel put her hands forward, releasing a wide arch of flames that doused the area in front of her.

"N-Nooooooooooooo!"

The Bishop deployed several barriers in front of him, but Ravel's flames crashed through them again and again, smashing them apart, melting them away, leaving nothing that would indicate that they were there in the first place.

Makoto, and Koneko winced when feeling the heat of Ravel's flames, engulfing the enemy whole.

The screams of the Bishop were drowned out by the roaring flames.

By the time it had been down, a burnt body landed on the ground. The skin wasn't charred, but the body itself had some severe burns, and Makoto saw that Ravel seemed to be alright, not really using all that much demonic power herself.

Ravel walked towards the downed enemy as light gathered around his body.

"Y-You think you've gotten us beat…but we're the weakest members…w-we are weak…our peerage will obliterate your own…you'll burn in eternal hellfire's for this…Millicas, and Zephyrdor-sama will be together with one another…don't mistake something like that…"

"Then, we'll just have to blow the enemy away then, with our united powers."

Makoto spoke as he stood next to Ravel, Koneko being right on his hip too.

"…Damn you all…"

Those were the last words of the enemy Bishop as he disappeared with the retiring light.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Bishop, retires.]

With his body gone, Makoto, Ravel, and Koneko looked at one another.

"First battle round to us, huh."

Ravel inclined her head.

"It seems that our battle is also moving on quite well. I wonder how the others are getting on…?"

At that, Ravel and the others took a breath, pressing on with the battle that was at hand…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the first part of the battle out and done! Makoto, Koneko, and Ravel showed their stuff, with their fights. But, since this is only the beginning, anything could happen in the fights. But Koneko also overcame her worries, and with help from Makoto, she's doing her best to overcome her past, even if only with her Senjutsu for the moment.**

 **The match with Yumi will begin next chapter, and the other fights too.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	19. Fight for the Gremory part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Well, thank you, I'm glad you like my use of her. Yeah, she seems to be used less there than most huh, even though she has cool abilities. Well we'll have to wait, and see what happens~**

 **hellspam; They surely do! They have three pretty intelligent people with unique skills on their group, so it seems like they can do that huh. Koneko was kicking ass huh, and Ravel she can be brutal when she wants to be, it is always a good time~ Ooh, we'll be seeing Ravel again, she might even stay for the Excalibur arc, we'll have to wait, and see~ Yeah, Yumi's fight starts now, and Makoto is gonna show some new skills in this chapter too! She is very adorable~ Hehe, I could see them doing that actually, maybe in the future they will~**

 **DocSlendy; Aah, thanks!**

 **HolyKnightX; Aah, thank you very much! That's Serafall for you, even during serious situations, she's gotta do her best to embarrass...eeh, I mean, try her best to make the situation more...no, she just loves dressing Makoto and the others up for her own army of magical people for her 'war' against Gabriel~ Two Maou's fighting, in a true fight, Grayfia would obliterate Makoto right now, in cuteness however...we'll, that's a personal call for both of them. That's a very good question, we might even find out in this~**

 **Mr. unknow; Aah, thank you very much!**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, thanks mate! I thought, it might as well have some kind of environment type fight, using it to their advantage. Exactly, we very well might see a few scenes like that. And yeah, these fights also develop the characters, like Koneko for one, showing she's not afraid as long as Makoto is watching, and he always will be there for her now. Hehe, there will be more of those in here, and next chapter too~ We'll have to wait, and see for that~**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Yeah, people have begun showing their stuff, haven't they? It's pretty cool to do it like this. Eeh, yeah I suppose she will, but it won't make a difference to the Riser fight, not gonna show that since it is gonna end the same anyway. Well, we'll have to wait, and see how it goes down. And yeah, I'll try. Thanks for the suggestions.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It has indeed yeah! Koneko's gone full Neko mode after getting encouragement from Makoto himself, and made a promise to herself as well. Yeah, they do have quite the bond with one another, haven't they? They are quite the pair when together, aren't they? Yeah, I am sure that thanks to this, maybe Akeno shall see that she can also overcome herself in the future. Hehe...that's Serafall for you, she always finds a way to add something like that into the fold. Well, she kinda does have that right now, though any of them fighting Gabriel, and if Gabriel wasn't as kind as she was...I don't see any of them right now being able to even fight equally with Gabriel in a fight. Yup, it also shows Makoto is intelligent, and a different fighter to Ise who goes out with fists flying, Makoto has plans and uses them to the best that he could. We'll have to wait, and see for that~**

 **dragonsayianblue; It's only gonna get more epic from here~ I suppose you could say that yeah~ He did indeed, he used what he learned, and put it into great effect. It would be funny if she actually was, at least she is smarter than Riser, and knows how to use what is around her. Ooh yeah, she's very powerful, stronger than Rias, and even Makoto, and Ravel, she's just lacking confidence right now. Hmmm, we'll have to wait, and see how it goes down~**

 **Justin D; It surely does! She does yeah she just isn't shown to enough in the series, when she could be quite helpful. Koneko also showed her stuff, and was ready to fight, even taking down the enemy with her Senjutsu. Yeah, they surely do, though right now, Grayfia is the stronger one, and the cuter one...well, that's personal preferences and all~ I know, even during serious situations, she finds her ways to make things, odd and such. Well, Makoto's team might win, we'll have to wait, and see how it turns out. Wow, that is quite evil. Maybe not for this game, but maybe in a later game that the team is gonna have, they could do yeah. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; That's vector control, right? Yeah, I don't see why not. That would be pretty cool. Yeah, that would be cool, thanks for the idea! And no worries, that does sound cool too~**

 **tyson113; Here's some more~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks very much! You never know with Princess, she could be around somewhere.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yup, the day is there, and we're still here for another action packed chapter! Eeh, it will help yeah, and he'll become at least, able to enjoy it, but still the thought would be in the back of his mind and for the foreseeable future as well. It's always there, even if it isn't talked about. Yeah, Makoto is there for Millicas, no matter what else happens, he always is there for her. I know yeah, they surely were like WTF when hearing that~ That's Serafall, she always finds a way to include magical girls in the picture~ The best Queen really is determined by who they love the most, and obviously they are gonna love their own Queen's more than other Queen's, right? I know...that's gonna be something alright~ Aah, thanks very much, I try my best anyway when it comes to things like this. They do, everyone is gonna either have an indivdual battle, or they're gonna show a special power/talent during the battle to make them critical to that fight. Koneko showed her willingness to use it after some pep talks with Makoto, Makoto uses what he learned from Yumi, and the others, and even Ravel showed off too. This chapter shows some Yumi, Kalawarner, even some others too! We're about two thirds there now, next chapter is gonna be the finisher for the match, however it ends. We'll see matches like that during the games. Yeah, a good friend of mine on here designed them for me, so I am thankful to him. Just imagine that, with some black hair, and one black eye too.**

 **Guest 2; She really did, that's Serafall for you~ His Sacred Gear is evolving, and some are even being shown during these chapters, even if most people aren't aware of that. Hehe, that would be pretty cool, in the future he might very well be able to make many things out of ice.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! I'll try!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks very much! Indeed yeah, she might very well do that~ Ravel showed some cool moves, didn't she?**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! She did yeah, giving him courage like that! I thought it would be something, different for them to use. Koneko is surely showing her stuff now. And yeah, it does, and this chapter does the same thing as well! And thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; He surely does, even in the novels they weren't really described as nice people. Yeah, everyone's gonna be using their skills here, and showing their stuff. She has done yeah, and Akeno, I have plans for that.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I had pretty much wrote the chapter by the time you reviewed, and it would've meant changing a lot to get it to work. But, that doesn't mean, some aspects of that might not be in here, we'll have to wait, and see. But, I will say next chapter is gonna be big for developing Millicas anyway.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the second of this three partner!**

* * *

 **Fight for the Gremory part two!**

"I won't be losing to someone like you! I definitely can't lose!"

Yumi swung her sword towards the Knight with the blade of lightning. her own blade was covered with fire, hoping to match the power with her blade. But the mans blade itself was stronger than she thought it was going to be, and as soon as the sword struck Yumi's, hers crumbled, and she received cut on her shoulder, lightning passing into her body at the same time too.

"Hah! Is this all you've got!?"

The man swung for Yumi again, but she made a strong sword, focusing on power this time, discarding speed, and blocked the attack with the sword. Though it gained a crack, Yumi's sword managed to stay still, and stopped from being beaten.

"My swords, are a reflection of my heart. Makoto-kun once said my swords were beautiful, so I have to display that beauty towards you too! I won't be able to lose otherwise, did you know something like that too!?"

Yumi's blade collided with the sword of the man, and pushed him back. Because it was focused on power, it seemed to be able to stop the man himself, just enough to push him backwards and swing the destructive blade towards the enemy strongly.

"Swords being beautiful…? That seems to be weak, little girl!?"

The man then came at her with a series of stabbing attacks.

Yumi's speed aided her this time, avoiding all of the stabs, and saw her chance, thrusting the blade towards his torso. However, the mans sword dragged itself across his body, blocking the blade from impaling his body.

"No, you're right about that, swords are very beautiful. The man I have affections for, told me that my swords are beautiful. I have to aim to achieve the most beautiful blade, and I cannot allow that dream to dwindle either."

"Just give up already with your fighting girl!"

Yumi watched as the man swung his lightning sword towards the girl herself. Yumi pulled away with her speed going as fast as she could, but the mans sword cut into the ground, ripping it apart with a lightning blade running through the earth.

"I won't be losing either! Lightning sword!"

Yumi's hand switched between blades, and made a lightning sword.

Twirling it in her hands, she stabbed it into the ground, making it be used like that of a blade that would draw the lightning towards it, a lightning rod of sorts.

Yumi jumped back as the lightning was conducted towards the blade itself. The blade of lightning from Yumi shattered, but it didn't matter as Yumi made another sword of fire, throwing it towards the enemy, engulfing it in flames.

"Such movements won't beat me. Aren't you a Knight as well!?"

The man moved his sword to the left, and broke Yumi's thrown fire blade, smashing it apart. Yumi could see that her blade was broken, and she didn't like it in the slightest, she had to do something about that, or else something was going to happen.

Yumi made a small panting sound as she looked towards the enemy, and made a sword of ice in her hand.

"This is a most difficult type of fight for someone like me."

Yumi murmured out, as the Knight grinned darkly.

"That's right, it should be. Don't ever underestimate someone like me, the Knight and my friend the Pawn, of Zephyrdor-sama. We have one of the better teamwork's in the group, and we won't be losing to someone like yourself."

"And I won't lose either!"

Yumi charged forward with her immense speed, even going as fast as to disappear from normal sight.

The Knight grunted, seeing Yumi, and swung left, where Yumi was, and the blade clashed against one another.

"Freeze."

Yumi's cold voice was then augmented with a cold sounding wind too. The blade of Yumi's began moving slowly, and particles of ice began forming on the blade of lightning itself, the Knight's eyes widening in pure shock.

"W-Why is my blade freezing!?"

The man tried to move his blade, but the ice grew on the lightning blade, almost stopping it from doing anything.

"I've been studying Makoto-kun's Sacred Gear, and saw how it can freeze, and tried my best to replicate that. However, in terms of freezing, Makoto-kun's Sacred Gear, is the superior one. But this isn't so bad either. So, freeze with my blade."

Yumi's voice sounded different to how it usually was.

She was usually calm, and collective too. But this time, this fight was the one for a good cause, and she didn't have time to display kindness, and used what she thought would be for the best to beat the enemy that was before her.

"N-No! Hey! Can't you increase the power!?"

The Knight directed towards the blade itself, as it wriggled around. The ice covered parts of the blade, supressing the blade itself, the lightning itself slowly getting snuffed out by the ice that Yumi's blade made.

"It seems like you're going to lose now!"

Yumi was about to slash deeper against the mans sword…when she saw some sparks surrounding the blade.

Sparks of yellow lightning surrounded the blade, making it seem deeper and bigger than before. The heaven's themselves opened up, and clouds appeared, a booming thunder in the air. Yumi looked up, noticing the sound, and saw something strange…

The clouds in the sky thundered with lightning surrounding the clouds itself. Yumi then saw the sword reacting to that, so she quickly dropped her blade, and threw herself back, just in time to save herself from a bolt of lightning came crashing down, ripping the land asunder.

"Aaagh!"

Yumi didn't have a choice but to make a wall of swords to defend herself, the lightning was that powerful. Though it did protect her, she didn't like the fact that the Knight was giving her this much trouble.

When the lightning dissipated, Yumi looked over, and saw the man standing there, with his blade freed from the ice all together, and looked to be a little tired. The mist around them was a little dense, and his eyes seemed to be heavy as well.

Seeing that, Yumi had a mixture of relief, yet worry at the same time.

"Well, Knight of Millicas Gremory. You almost had me there. If you had sent your Queen to freeze my blade, no doubt it would've taken out the Pawn. But as you yourself had said, the freezing of your blade doesn't compare to his own freezing power. But now, that doesn't matter. I'm going to have to defeat you."

The lightning around the blade increased higher and higher, making Yumi feel bitter about everything that was going on.

Yumi's teeth gritted as she made another sword in her hand, thinking about what she was supposed to do in these kinds of situations. The fight before her was difficult, the Knight was on a good level, an opponent that she didn't think Zephyrdor would actually have in his group.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

Then, as the situation seemed bleak, Yumi heard something beautiful in her ears, and something devastating to the mans ears.

"W-What!? Our Pawn lost!?"

"To Makoto-kun, too."

Yumi smirked, as she thought about Makoto, and how he could've taken down the Pawn.

"H-How do you know that it was him?"

The odds of Yumi actually knowing that seemed to be quite low.

But the girl had a smile on her lips, a knowing smile too.

"Because, it was in our estimations that you'd send a Pawn. Also, our Bishop, Queen and King surmised that with the Pawn, would be with a Bishop, and Rook, am I wrong in assuming something like that?"

The mans eyes changed as the blade on his hand began glowing denser and denser.

"J-Just how did you guess something like that!?"

"Though I am somewhat of a tactician myself, those three are quite intelligent together, and can make estimations based on what is going on with the battle, and based on your King's personality, and your peerages overall working. We've got some ideas of how the battle is going to go. However, we didn't expect to meet you right here like this."

The Knight didn't like that, slowly walking forward.

They didn't even need to run fast with the blade, it was intimidating all the same with Yumi's hands trembling at the sight of the Knight.

When making it to Yumi's body, he readied his sword as Yumi got her own sword at the ready.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Rook, retires.]

Yumi smiled once more as she heard that, and also saw the Knight himself begin to feel a little dizzy, as his movements were more sloppy by the second. The man swung his sword for Yumi's neck, slower than before, but Yumi dodged to the side, swinging for the mans face…

"Ngh!"

Because of his more muddled mind, the blade managed to land a strike, cutting the mans cheek, and some blood came out of his wound too. The blood ran down his face, as he held a hand to his head, his eyes slightly spinning.

"Something wrong? Seems like…I'd have to say Koneko-chan beat your Rook now."

"D-Don't say such things! Just because you've gotten lucky so far, don't you even know that they are the weaker ones of the peerage? The group we sent there, we thought that your group would be so shit that it wouldn't be able to handl-"

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Bishop, retires.]

And then that was the final nail in the coffin for the man before her.

"And your Bishop's been taken out too. Sorry, but we're not messing around now. Even if you sent the weakest, we'll overcome the strongest. We'll have to do our best here, we can't let anyone down now. And I won't be defeated by you."

Yumi made a stance with a sword in her hand. Though she was slightly battle damaged, she wasn't going to give up this time, she wasn't going to quit. She had things to prove, and she also had things to do as well, and this was one of them.

Though the mans eyes felt a little heavy, he didn't stop going through and swung his strong lightning infused blade towards Yumi, releasing a large bolt of lightning.

"Don't mess with me!"

Yumi was at close range, so she wouldn't be able to dodge it.

"Sword Birth!"

Placing her hand on the ground just in time, Yumi avoided the worst case scenario, making a wall of swords. Though the swords were broken from the huge blast of lightning, it only hit Yumi's body with a third of the power.

"Ho-How do you like that…?"

The mans voice was more distant than before.

He looked a little distant than before, though Yumi was on the ground, sparks coming off her body. She had received a shock to her system, but she couldn't give up yet, she knew that she couldn't give up yet.

Everyone else was doing their best, they had to do their best too. Makoto, Koneko, and Ravel had all done their best, and now, it was her turn to do her best too, and she wasn't going to give up now, she definitely wasn't going to give up now, she was going to fight to the best of her ability.

On shaky legs, Yumi took to his feet, and made two swords in her hands. From the blades, water surrounded her blades, but the mans heavy eyes couldn't really make out what's going on, he just felt so…sleepy, like he was going into a dazed state.

" _I've only got one plan left…this has to be the only thing that I can do now…I've got to do it, I've got to end this fight now…and make sure that I can fight with the others too…I've got to end it here, and now…yes, that would work, I've got to try my best now._ "

Yumi had a resolute look in her eyes, knowing that she would have to do this now. She didn't want to lose now, and she wasn't going to lose either. She was going to do her best against the man that was before her.

Making her plan, Yumi stepped forward.

"I think it's time to end this, wouldn't you agree?"

Yumi knew this would be her last chance, she didn't have a chance less to fight now, and did what she had to do.

"Oh, thinking of finally ending my time here? Don't get cocky. Because your other pals stopped the weaker members, I wouldn't really be classed as that. I'm about, middle tier of the members here. The other Knight is stronger, the Queen is the strongest. You don't have anyone that could take the Queen, just to warn you. Even if you take me, somehow, then don't mistake that this is going to end you. I will take you out right now, understand me!?"

The man charged up his sword, the lightning flowing through the body of the blade. It looked powerful, stronger than what Akeno could produce so quickly.

But Yumi had to do it this time, so she rushed forward as fast as she could, stabbing at the blade.

Because of the speed, and his mind feeling fuzzy, he didn't see it coming until she appeared before him, stabbing with one blade towards the lightning sword, and the other towards his chest, so he went to release the power of his blade.

"Sh-Shit!"

The man blocked with the blade on her blade as the lightning was released, and Yumi's other sword stabbed him in the shoulder, as she placed the butts of the swords together, as best as she could, the lightning conducting on the blades without his command, he couldn't stop this, and Yumi was so fast that she could do it as a moments notice.

"Seems like your own attack will end you!"

Yumi made a sword appear out of the ground, holding up the two swords in the air, so the lightning flowed freely between the blades, and entered the mans body, giving him a large shock, Yumi letting go of the swords, and took a step backwards.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Because of the shocking of the blades inside of him, he felt the full force of the attack, shocking his body more than he thought. He didn't even think that he would feel something like this, but could see the wisdom in Yumi's eyes.

By the time that he had been done, the Pawn was released from the sword, and the Knight stood there, unable to move. The Pawn felt weak, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened and looked at the Knight, but he didn't move even an inch.

Yumi thrusted her hand outwards, making a sword.

"Time to end this!"

With a single slash, Yumi disappeared, and reappeared behind the men in question.

A few seconds, nothing happened…

""Gwaaaaaaaaah!""

That was until blood spurted out of their newly made wounds, falling to the ground with a thudding sound. Yumi looked back, as lights appeared all over their bodies, Yumi's eyes looking strongly towards the pair of them.

"You said that we were weak…I don't think that's it. Honestly, we might be weaker than you, but we're not weak. And, we don't have to be stronger than you, to beat you. Because, we've come up with one of the best strategies that we could do right now. Today, you lost to me, Kiba Yumi. But, I must say that the fight itself…was good, and I have no complaints if you're my enemy in the future either. You, did have a strong power, and next time, I would enjoy a battle between us."

The Knight smiled despite the pain that he felt.

"Heh…a true Knight…maybe I did underestimate you…Kiba Yumi…funny, I've never met a female Knight like this before…I could almost be into-"

"Oh, don't fall for me, because I kind of have a boyfriend right now." Yumi's face curled upwards, a cheery smile on her face. "Though, if you want to say anything about it, my Makoto-kun is where my heart belongs~"

The Knight groaned as he disappeared, together with the Pawn.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Knight, and one Pawn, retires.]

Yumi took in a breath at the announcement, and then released it determined more than ever.

" _Makoto-kun, did you see it? I won against these people…and we'll have to continue onwards, fighting. Just make sure that you survive until the end of the fight, okay? I'll definitely do my best to survive._ "

Yumi was now more determined than ever to do this, she wasn't going to stop now, and she knew where she had to go next…she had to carry on with the plan, no matter what she was going to do with the future of the fight.

* * *

After seeing the determination of the others, the people observing the fight truly were marvelling at the group Millicas had put together, seeing their individual fights, and were impressed more than they thought that they'd be.

"Yahoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Go Ma-tan! Destroy them with cuteness! Mess them up with your adorable powers! This is a good thing too! Make them suffer for what they have done! Make sure that they suffer for everything that they have done! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah boy! You're the best ever my cutest Queen! Don't take any shit from anyone else!"

Serafall was the most pumped right now.

She was thrusting her arms up in the air in triumph. She was pleased with what Makoto was doing, and the others as well. She couldn't be more pleased right now, she was just so excited that she wasn't able to contain it either.

"Wo-Wow, Serafall. I have to say that your Queen, isn't so bad, huh."

Sirzechs complimented Makoto for what happened during their fight.

"Of course! My Ma-tan is the best! He's smart, and cute too! Don't lose Ma-tan! Use your cuteness powers to devastate the lands! I believe in my cute Ma-tan! Go Ma-tan! You're the cutest boy in the world! Use that cuteness, and devastate the lands amazingly with your powers! I know that you can do it my cute Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

At least, Sirzechs couldn't deny her enthusiasm, it was intriguing to see what was going to happen in the future with these people.

" _My, this is a good display…they truly have some good members of the team. A team that hasn't been together all that long either. Hyoudou-kun, and the others have good teamwork, and even good thoughts. I wonder…if I were to face this kind of team in a fight, would I also be taken out too? No, I would have to come up with countermeasures…but, it does make me feel interested on the future of this kind of group, am I looking at Hyoudou-kun's future peerage…? It looks like they could be too._ "

Sona couldn't contain her thoughts for much longer.

She was impressed.

She truly was impressed with what she could see right before her.

The fights entertained her, and the planning did all the more too. She was curious as to where this was going to go though, she couldn't deny that she was excited to see where the fights were going to be going.

As Rias looked around, she saw something that she didn't think that she would.

"Holy shit! Princess please don't hurt me!"

That's right, Princess sat on a far away chair, and looked towards Rias, a deranged look on her face.

Rias couldn't look and had to turn, fear creeping in.

Ise shot up, and looked...to see nothing.

"P-Princess isn't there Buchou."

Rias shuddered her body, looking around.

"S-She was...should've taken that into the games, that bitch could kill anyone."

Rias felt a shudder going down her spine, and she felt like her world was breaking apart.

Sirzechs glanced towards Rias.

"Rias? Who's Princess?"

Rias put a hand to her forehead, and took in a deep breath.

"S-She's a deranged pussy who likes hurting me. And Ise...anyone that's pure...and Riser who's evil..."

Sirzechs looked towards Serafall for answers, so the girl leaned forward.

"She's talking about Gabriel right now, a deranged pussy."

Sirzechs cracked up as Sona shot her a dry look.

"It's not Gabriel-sama."

"Well, maybe it's Gabriel in cat form! You don't know Sona-chan, she's that twisted, she'd do that to hurt me!"

Sona rolled her eyes once, then looked back towards the screen to the matches.

Rias felt something on the back of her neck, like a paw, and shot round...but nothing was there.

Rias took in a few breaths, calming herself down.

Ise turned to the screen, and a question that was on his mind, he had to ask.

"Erm…Buchou, why's Koneko-chan a cat now?"

Ise didn't know anything about Koneko being a Nekomata, and it was a question he thought of a while ago, but didn't know how to bring it up until now, so that's what he did, aiming his thoughts towards the girl in question.

Rias herself had an astonished face on.

"I'll tell you later…but, seeing Koneko's heart being opened by Hyoudou-kun…it seems like she really has begun to have feelings for the cute Shota-kun huh…and even to use Senjutsu, and his words towards her…it wasn't something that I could do…"

Akeno placed a hand on Rias' back, gently rubbing it.

"Ara, do not be concerned Buchou, I think this is a wonderful thing. Makoto-kun and Koneko-chan are cute together, don't you think so? Just look at how close they are to one another, and it seems like their plan is working too."

Akeno pointed out to Rias, impressed with her Kohai's in action, with their fights being something quite intriguing.

"I suppose you're right…but, wow, I didn't think that they'd be able to come up with something like this. It is quite, spectacular. To use such things in such ways…honestly, I don't think I would've come up with something like this."

"Neither would I, Rias."

Sona came into the conversation, surprising the likes of Rias.

"Is that how you feel about this fight Sona?"

"Honestly, I am quite intrigued by what is going to happen. The fight between all of then so far has been quite sided with Millicas-sans group…but, I have a feeling that it soon is going to go down hill from here…as even they said it, and I've heard the rumours. Even the Queen he has, is stronger than Akeno there."

Sona didn't like admitting it, and Akeno felt bitter about that too, but that was the reality that was before them.

Ise's worry became fully alert.

"R-Really Kaichou!? D-Does that mean Makoto's in danger!?"

"That's right…they are going to be in danger now. The hard part is yet to come…let's just how they haven't wasted much energy during this beginning stage of the fight. However, it does seem Hyoudou-kun, Ravel-san, Koneko-san and Kiba-san aren't that bad to continue onwards. The most battle damaged is Kiba-san due to the lightning shock…but, it shouldn't hurt her performance much…but the worst is yet to come."

That didn't bold well in Ise's mind, he was extremely worried for Makoto and the others now. Especially since, the battle was only just beginning…it wasn't something that Ise thought that he would ever have to deal with.

As the games went on, Rias had to wonder...did she really see Princess?

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Yumi had just lavished in her victory, when Makoto, Koneko, and Ravel come running over, and smiled when seeing that Yumi was okay, seeing that there were no viable injuries on her body.

"Yumi-senpai! You're okay!"

Hearing the voice of her, somewhat boyfriend, Yumi relaxed her body for a moment.

"Makoto-kun, Koneko-chan and Ravel-san. I'm glad that you're okay. I can presume that you guys took out the Pawn, Rook, and Bishop from before?"

Makoto confirmed it while nodding, and they hid away from plain sight, so they wouldn't be able to be spotted so easily, it wasn't something that they would be able to do either, they had to do something about this now.

"We took out our intended targets, and we also think that the plan is moving steadily along."

"That's right, we've seen our plans already working on the opposite group. The fighting style of Zephyrdor-sama is quite simple. He uses a strategy of where his pieces can be used, a thing he can do because he has a full set of pieces, or near enough anyway."

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, as Koneko knew what Ravel was talking about.

"She's talking about sacrificing pieces to get down our own pieces. Because, Zephyrdor has a more servants than us, he is able to use his pieces to his advantage, against us who isn't a full set. Though it seems quality over quantity is what is going to make the difference here."

At Koneko's explanation, it didn't seem impossible either.

"I guess that's the type of person that he does things like that. But wow Yumi-senpai, you managed to take out two pieces at the same time. That's amazing of you! You're really amazing to do something like that!"

"Ah…well, they fused together. I mean, the sword and the Pawn fused, and then there's the Knight himself who wasn't bad either. But, he mentioned that the pieces used actually, were the weaker ones, and the moderate ones too."

At that, the others turned their heads down, sighing deeply.

"…Even then, we've got to press on. Millicas-sama, and the Fallen Angel haven't done their part of the plan yet. It seems like we have to also create a distraction on what is going to happen, though I don't know what to do right now…"

Koneko furrowed her eyebrows, wanting to know what she would be able to do now.

"Well, we've got to carry on the plan regardless." Ravel argued her thoughts. "Though Millicas-sama's group haven't succeeded yet…we'd have to modify the plan slightly. Originally, the plan was for the enemy to be drawn out now, so we could fight them with the main plan being in effect. But since it has been sometime since the beginning of the game, the mist should've reached their sides and affected them."

"You'd think something like that would have happened by now. But, I don't know…I don't know what to think now, it seems dangerous to worry about something like this…well, that's how it is going to-"

[Okay girls, and boy! There's another enemy coming for you! The power level of it, seems to be the third strongest on the field. Even more so than their secret Pawn, this enemy seems to have the third or fourth strongest people here!]

Makoto was cut off, and the game wasn't over yet.

"The third or fourth strongest…could it be the Rook?"

That's what Yumi thought about it, and it was confirmed with a nodding head from Ravel.

"By my estimations, it should probably be the Rook. Though, it seems weird that they are sending the Rook now…is it because we're together like this? Could they know that we're together like this now?"

Ravel didn't have a time to think about it, as the Rook came tumbling towards them. The Rook was large, it was larger than they all thought he would be. He easily towered over them, and he held an axe in one hand, and a shield attached to the other one too.

"Right…we were right about the Rook it seems…"

Yumi didn't know whether that was a good, or a bad thing.

Whatever it was, it was something they had to deal with.

"Right, we have to deal with the Rook. According to data, this Rook is very good with dealing with offensive moves, and boasts a stronger offence than the Rook Koneko-san dealt with beforehand either."

Ravel informed them as the Rook edged closer and closer.

"Brilliant, just brilliant…"

Makoto knew he wasn't going to like this, but the Rook roared, and swung his axe downwards towards them all.

"Try this!"

Yumi and Makoto at the same time brought up their swords to defend, but Yumi's sword broke immediately, and Makoto's sword gained a crack in it too, the pressure of the blade the man used forced them off their feet, and went flying away.

"Makoto-sama, Kiba-sama! N-No!"

Ravel gathered her flames of the Phenex, and shot it off in a wheel towards the enemy at the same time Koneko fired off a sphere of Senjutsu power towards the enemy too. But, the shield of the Rook raised up, blocking the attacks, even Koneko's Senjutsu didn't get through either.

"…My Senjutsu didn't even reach his body?"

Makoto, and Yumi walked back over, having recovered from the attack they received. Though they had some marks on their bodies too.

"His strength is unreal…"

Yumi remarked, Makoto nodding his head.

"But, there's four of us here. We'll have to fight the enemy and beat him, we've got to defeat the enemy that was before us."

"You're right Makoto-kun, let's try this together. We also practiced together, let's try it now."

Makoto and Yumi held their swords out in front of them, and then went the opposite direction, using their speeds to throw off the Rook. In their minds, they thought that this would be for the best, something that they wouldn't be able to give up either.

"Ngh!"

The Rook swung for the right hand side, Makoto being there had to jump away. The axe collided with the ground, creating a shockwave towards the young boy. Makoto himself took in a breath, and placed his hand forward, releasing a blast of demonic power.

The power of demonic, and the shockwave met one another, knocking him down to the ground due to the backlash.

"Here!"

Yumi saw her opportunity, and swung her sword for the mans neck, but just before it came into contact with him, the mans shield raised up, blocking the sword, and then the man punched forward, slamming his fist into Yumi's gut.

"Gwaaaah!"

Yumi went flying out of the area, skidding across the ground and made a collision with the ground.

"Yumi-senpai!"

Makoto was worried for the young girl, and his eyes turned angry, more so than normal anyway.

"Flames! Come to my side!"

Ravel put her hand forward, shooting off a condensed ball of flames towards the enemy Rook. The Rook itself sliced through the flames easily, and charged for Ravel herself who took to the sky on her fiery wings just as he made it, slashing towards her.

"Here!"

Koneko thrusted her palm towards the mans chest, ready to pierce the mans chest with Senjutsu…

At the last second though, the Rook caught the girls hand, and flung her away from him, hitting her across the ground. Koneko's Rook defence kept her safe for the most part, though it still hurt her nonetheless.

But then, the Rook charged for Koneko, attempting to bisect her from above, Koneko got to her feet right away, the axe however slashes through Koneko's body, causing some blood to erupt out of her, and flung her into a nearby building, Koneko releasing a cry.

"Koneko-chan…Yumi-senpai! Let's do it together this time!"

"R-Right, let's go Makoto-kun!"

Yumi and Makoto rushed from the right, and the left hand side.

The Rook saw Makoto coming first, slashing towards him with his axe. Makoto raised his blade, defending against the Rook's attack, clashing their blades against one another's, sending a wave of cool air between the two of them.

"Here!"

Yumi, while Makoto was stalling the enemies axe, came at the Rook with the sword going right for his face, hoping to take him out with one stab.

But the Rook raised the shield, blocking Yumi's sword all together, making her attack stop.

But this also gave Ravel ample time to gather flames in her hands, aiming them towards the enemies before her, and then condensed it into a strong sphere, something stronger than she usually had done before.

"Try this!"

Ravel unleashed the sphere of fire, making it head right towards the enemy itself.

The Rook ground his teeth, then pushed Makoto's blade away, only to come up with a sideways slash, the sword of Makoto's blocking the blade, but it cut deep within the young boy, blood coughing out of his mouth and he was flung away with the pressure of the attack alone.

"Makoto-kun! Y-You bastard!"

Yumi didn't like how this was turning out, and made another sword, slashing towards the Rook. The sword itself was about to stab the Rook when he forced his shield away from her, and slashed her across her chest, exposing some of her breasts, and then slapped Yumi away, who skidded, and landed on the ground with some wounds.

It was at this time, Ravel's flames were about to touch the man, when he thrusted his shield in front of him.

"N-No! I won't stop!"

Ravel increased the flames as they clashed against the mans shield. Ravel tried her best with her attack, pooling as much power as she could muster, and she saw the shield gaining a crack, but that's all she got before the flames were dissipated.

Makoto with shaky legs, got off the ground, seeing the wound in his side, using the swords ice to freeze it for now, decreasing the swords size overall.

He looked towards Koneko, seeing she was wounded.

He looked at Yumi, seeing that she was wounded too.

Then he looked towards Ravel, and saw that she was panting…

And then he knew.

Makoto knew that he had to do something…

His friends, and himself were getting battered down, no matter how they looked at it.

It wasn't something they would be able to do, they had to fight together…but, he had to take this one out, they didn't have the luxury of fighting a drawn out battle, because they also had half a peerage to deal with…they didn't have the luxury of losing right now.

Slowly, his hands cupped together.

"It's time for my new technique…"

Murmuring to himself, Makoto's hands lit up with fire, and ice, his new technique being shown.

* * *

 **During the training!**

" _Aaah! Damn it!"_

 _Makoto fell down to the ground as the power burst in his hands. Ashes, and ice flakes fell between Makoto's hands, sweat dripping off his face, and his brow drenched in said sweat. Makoto felt regret as he looked at his hands._

" _Mako-kun, you've got to control both sides perfectly. It's easier to do it for the ice side because that's your Sacred Gear. Allow your power to flow naturally between both. If this is the special move you wish to have, then you've got to search for the balance."_

" _I'm trying…even Ise-nii made a new move…and I want to use my own move too…something strong…"_

 _Akeno walked over towards Makoto, placing hands on top of his own hands, gently smiling towards him._

" _Because you compare yourself to Ise-kun, there's a confliction within your heart. You want to emulate your Onii-chan, when you are your own person. Ise-kun and you are different. Remember, your Sacred Gear, and his are different. Your ice powers, and your fire demonic power, are like you and Ise-kun. He's the fire, and you're the ice. He's quite head strong, and gets fired up easily. While, you're more calm, and collected. If you want that unison for this new technique, then you have to use your powers together, the fires of Ise-kun's soul and the coolness of Mako-kun's soul too."_

" _Akeno-senpai I…"_

 _Makoto didn't know what else to say, so Akeno gently embraced Makoto's body, his face falling against her chest, his face heating up to a marginal degree._

" _Stop trying to be like Ise-kun, and be yourself. Until then, you won't be able to do it. Your ice, and fire, can combine, I believe in Mako-kun very much. Besides, you've already been practicing that other technique too, and that takes a different kind of thought process to this. This is a unity, and that is a refine of your control. If you want unity, you have to unify yourself deep inside, okay Mako-kun?"_

" _So…I should just be me…and unify myself…right?"_

 _Akeno nodded as his face left her bust._

" _That's right my cute Mako-kun. You can only be yourself. Ise-kun is Ise-kun, and Mako-kun is something else entirely. I've already taught you how to use demonic power, you know how to summon fire with demonic power, and even use ice too. I've taught you how to do it, all you have to do, is combine it. Remember, it was you who stood up to the Fallen Angels, you who tried your best again them. And it was you, who wanted to help Millicas-sama, even though you had no obligation to do so. I know that you can do it, Mako-kun. Fufu, you also have to prove to be a man right~? With those girls after you, you have to show a manly side too~"_

 _Makoto gained new determination as he looked towards Akeno's eyes, seeing how kind, and compassionate she was right now._

 _Something inside Makoto knew that she was right, and knew that he would have to do what she said too. Makoto, understood what she was saying now, and stood up again, putting his hands together. ice in the left, and fire in the right._

 _Slowly, his hands began meshing together, to make something else entirely. The powers of fire and ice were no longer conflicting forces, but something else entirely. The powers combined the destructive power of fire, and the piercing power of ice. Together, they combined to make the perfect sphere._

" _I-I did it Akeno-senpai!"_

 _He cheered, he couldn't be happier right now._

" _Wow…Mako-kun, that's something I…I knew that you'd be able to do it."_

 _Before Akeno's eyes, was a sphere that held both fire, and ice together. It was a perfect blend of fire and ice at the same time. Makoto's bird was nearby, and provided the ice for the attack, the power of fire came from his demonic power._

" _No, it's thanks to Akeno-senpai that I was able to do this…"_

" _Fufu, that's something I expected from my cute Mako-kun, what a thing to see~ Good boy~"_

 _Akeno leaned closer, and gently placed a kiss on Makoto's cheek, greatly embarrassing him, causing his face to heat up at the same time._

" _Y-You kissed me…?"_

" _Fueee, to kiss a cute boy is good too~ I quite like Mako-kun's determination, I know that you'll be able to do it, you know? So, use that new power, and blast through any enemy that happens to come across you, okay?"_

 _Makoto nodded, now more determined than ever to do what he needed to do, for himself, and for everyone else counting on him._

After Makoto finished thinking about it, his lips curled upwards.

" _Thank you, Akeno-senpai. Because, I was able to unify my doubts, and get rid of the worries, and leave nothing but unison. I understand now, Akeno-senpai…thank you for helping me with this kind of attack._ "

 **End Flashback!**

* * *

Makoto continued gathering fire, and ice in his hand. The ice and the fire continued mixing together, forming a sphere of a perfect mixture. Though Makoto himself knew this wasn't the strongest form of the attack, he couldn't currently do the strongest form of the attack.

Once the attack was done, Makoto was ready and aimed his power towards the Rook.

"Okay, here we go! I'm ready now! Try my new technique, Fiery Ice Wave!"

By combining two elements together, Makoto's fire, and ice mixed together perfectly, and he took aim at the Rook that was before him, the Rook that had managed to do many things towards them all…but he wasn't going to stop now.

"Ngh!"

The Rook went to charge, but Makoto thrusted his hands outwards, releasing a powerful beam of ice and fire at the same time. The power meshed together perfectly, and went towards the enemy Rook before him.

"Pierce and be gone!"

Makoto's ice and fire attack met against the shield of the man. Makoto's powers combined together to break right through the shield, and hit the mans body. Burns, and icicles pierced the Rook's body in a glorious powers, knocking the man down to the ground.

The powers attacked the Rook, and lights of the Rook went all over his body. Because of the strong attack, Makoto's attack finished off the enemy Rook, and teleported him out of the field all together, leaving nothing behind.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Rook, retires.]

Makoto smiled, as he fell down to the ground, panting.

"Makoto-kun, are you okay!?"

Yumi rushed to his side, hugging onto the boys form.

He looked up towards her, nodding his head.

"It takes a bit of power to use that. I can't use it repeatedly right now…and I need to take a breather. Well, we won against the Rook anyway."

They all gathered together, and bent their knees at the same time, feeling fatigue in them. The fight was hard, and they had to expend a bit of energy to finish off the enemies, and of course, they were wounded too.

[Incoming! I don't know how, but they slipped through my detection and I only noticed them now! We've got to abort! I repeat! We've got to abort that area! There's a high concentration of power heading towards you!]

Everyone became on alert from Elmen's warning's, and though they were tired, looking around for the enemy, but Koneko sensed something up above.

"Get out of the way!"

Koneko grabbed everyone and threw them away just as a large torrent of light fell down upon them, breaking the area apart.

"KONEKO-CHAN!"

Of course Makoto was worried at seeing the devastation before them, and went to rush forward, but Yumi held him back.

"Don't Makoto-kun! That light is really dense!"

"But Koneko-chan is…"

Makoto felt depressed, angered, and other negative emotions as he saw Koneko being enveloped by such things.

"Hahahahahah! Did you like that!?"

Makoto, Yumi, and Ravel heard a noise, a laughter, and looked up to see a robed woman with a gleeful look in her eyes. Makoto didn't like that, and went to charge, but Yumi stopped him, holding his hand tightly.

"Don't Makoto-kun, the power coming from her…she's most likely the Queen."

"Even then, she did that to Koneko-chan…"

"As Yumi-sama said, we have to keep calm Makoto-sama, that's how we have to do this now." He knew Ravel was right, and just bit his bottom light as he saw the light died down, but a dust cloud formed around her too. "Now, you must be the Queen of Zephyrdor-sama, am I wrong?"

Ravel, being the most calm right now, addressed the enemy who snickered.

"That's right, I am the Queen, and we saw through your Vampire's detection ability with the fog. Got to admit, that it wasn't such a bad idea either, but when teleporting to locations, it doesn't matter at all. However, we have to applaud you in hiding your Vampire's location, we haven't been able to find her at all, how lovely."

" _So, the hiding technique Elmen-sama also used was a good idea…well, it seems that she has good skills with hiding at least. But, they've discovered half of the plan too, that's not something I thought would happen…but, we've got to do this now, we cannot hold back anymore. However…discovering about the Vampire's mist of detection, but it seems that they haven't found out the other aspect either…good, we can still use this to our advantage._ "

Ravel thought to herself, Makoto's eyes sharpening.

"So that's how Elmen-chan didn't detect her then…"

Makoto mused to Yumi who nodded, holding out a sword.

"Well, that maybe the case, but it seems to be working for us for now. But, I have to admit, that it seems like that we're going to have to change our method's too. Either way, the light you used right now, that didn't seem to be magic, and I don't remember you being a Fallen Angel or Angel either, a hybrid that is, so how did you use light?"

Ravel was intrigued more than anything, as the information that they had on their group didn't say anything about a light ability. But, there are something's that they didn't know about the group before them either.

"Well, that's my secret for now. However, we'll be sending you some gifts, enjoy them for a little while longer, alright? We will have to do this together, okay? Have fun with the incoming enemies, they are to die for~"

None of them liked the sound of that as the woman disappeared with magic, a cackling sound escaping from her lips as she disappeared.

When the dust cloud, Makoto saw Koneko's body being in pain, some blood coming out of her, and even her uniform was ripped in parts, exposing some of her body, though her panties were in tact as well. But her small breasts were visible all the same.

"Koneko-chan!"

Makoto broke free from Yumi, and rushed her, holding her in his arms.

She looked up towards Makoto, and held a pained expression.

"…Mako-kun, you're safe…"

"W-Why did you save me and us…?"

"…Because, you're important to the plan…if you go out, then the plan will be ruined…and I am also…the least useful here…"

Makoto's eyes ragged with tears, shaking his head.

"D-Don't say that, you're going to be okay…we'll get Asia-chan here…"

"No…Senjutsu, also has a healing application." As she said that, a small aura formed around her. "Though…it isn't the same as the Bishop healer…nor Phoenix Tears too…but, it shall be enough for me to continue…however, I will…slow down the group now…I won't be able to…fight like you beforehand…"

"Koneko-chan, don't worry, we'll get Asia-chan too…"

Not wanting to lose her, Makoto thought it would be for the best. However, they didn't have a choice as they suddenly were caught off guard when a light shined in the sky, a teleportation magic and this time, they readied themselves.

What appeared in the sky was a young looking boy that had a weird face. He had knuckle dusters on his hands, and his eyes looked quite dangerous. Though Makoto was ready to fight against this person as they landed on the ground, Koneko stood up on shaky legs, and sharpened her eyes.

"…Leave this Pawn to me."

"Koneko-chan that's…"

Makoto wanted to argue, but Koneko nodded her head.

"Allow me to finish this Pawn off. According to the data, the last Pawns should be a pair of twins, and a creature that took the rest, am I wrong?"

Ravel shook her head.

"You're not wrong…but, that seems to be…"

"…This will be my final fight. I, took down the Rook, and I shall take down the Pawn too. Mako-kun, make sure, Millicas-sama wins. This, is also a part of the games. Sometimes, people have to be left behind."

"…Koneko-chan…I see…I understand. Make sure to win, okay?"

Though he didn't want to actually leave her, he realized that this would be the only chance they'd have. This was the only way they'd be able to win, and though it seemed difficult for him to do this, Makoto didn't have a choice, and neither did the others.

Koneko nodded her head.

"…Yes, I shall win for the group."

"Good, because I'm watching you, you know? I'm watching you as you use your Senjutsu powers. I'll definitely make sure that you don't lose control, you'll be okay, alright Koneko-chan? You don't have to worry, you'll be alright!"

Hearing that, made Koneko feel relieved, and her eyes turned towards Makoto happily, offering a smile.

"Please watch, as I deal with this enemy. Please, from your heart, watch me defeat this enemy."

"Yes, I'm watching."

Koneko nodded as Yumi took Makoto's hand, and together with Ravel, the three rushed off, leaving Koneko alone with the enemy.

Koneko took a step forward, as the Pawn stared at her.

"…Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…"

The boy didn't answer, he seemed more than Koneko herself, silent.

"…I see, then we'll have to have a fight now."

Koneko, though in pain, rushed forward, shooting off a sphere of Senjutsu.

The Pawn however dodged to the side in surprising speeds, and rushed forward, with the knuckle dusters on.

Koneko read his movements with Senjutsu, but he was quite fast, and Koneko found it difficult in keeping him in her sights.

"Hah!"

Koneko thought that she caught the boys movements, and shot off a blue sphere of Senjutsu in that way. But the Pawn stopped right at the second it was going to touch her, jumping backwards, to avoid the sphere, and then continued going towards Koneko.

The Pawn appeared before Koneko in a blinding speed, thrusting a fist for Koneko's chest area. She moved her arms in an X formation, blocking the direct punch that came towards her, pushing the fist away and sent a fist towards him too.

"Ngh…"

Koneko gritted her teeth as his fist missed the boys body, only for the boy to send a kick towards her torso. Koneko didn't have a choice but to tank the kick, but it hurt her more than she thought that she it would do.

However, she was suddenly blindsided when the enemy managed to land a direct blow to her face, thrusting her backwards and sent her crashing into a food stall stand, food and sauces going everywhere.

"Ugh…what a hit…"

Koneko gritted her teeth, not liking how strong the Pawn was.

Koneko already was in pain, and now that she was dealing with the Pawn, she wasn't sure on how she was supposed to do this now.

However, she then saw something on the ground next to her, that looked like powder. The powdery stuff, she guessed it was something like flour, and she could see how it would be good for her to use something like that for her.

"…"

The Pawn didn't even speak as he appeared right near Koneko herself.

Koneko made a split second decision, grabbing the flour stuff, thrusting it outwards in front of her, dousing the area, the Pawn unable to see what happened to Koneko, he wasn't able to see anyone else.

"…"

The Pawn had an astonished face, trying to get the flour away from him…

BANG!

"…Don't make a fool of me."

Koneko's fist retracted from the enemies stomach, causing blood to be erupting from his mouth. Koneko's Senjutsu went into the mans body, causing it to send shockwaves through his body. Using her Rook's strength, she sent him hurdling away from her body, and she rushed out the best that she could, seeing his body crash down upon the ground, ripping it up.

However, when she thought that he would be done for…he wasn't.

Though he was vomiting blood, he stood up, and didn't say anything other than wipe his chin of the blood.

"… _His body should be done for now…my Senjutsu should've stopped him…but, he seems to be okay…it seems like the enemy before me, is quite the feeling…enemy. I see…so, even though he's in pain, he's doing it on pure will power alone…_ "

"…"

The Pawn rushed forward, and Koneko answered with a fist fight.

The pair channelled their powers together, thrusting fists at one another, colliding with one another. Koneko's body suffered more wounds, and so did the Pawn's too. She was having more trouble with the Pawn than the Rook, and was surprised at the same time.

However, she didn't stop, with each punch that she felt.

It hurt.

She truly felt the pain.

But she didn't give up, she didn't give up at all, and did her best to fight the enemy that was before her, even the Pawn seemed to be giving it his all too. Seeing that, Koneko was content with the enemy that was fighting her.

"Time to finish this!"

With her last amount of energy, Koneko thrusted her fist forward with her Senjutsu power…

The Pawn answered that, and thrusted his fist forward too…

Koneko's fist, and the Pawn's fist embedded in one another's bodies, Koneko's Senjutsu wrecking his body, and his fist damaging Koneko over the point of no return, sending them both down to the ground.

With a heavy panting, Koneko and the Pawn glared at one another, as the pain became a little too much. That was a good thing with Koneko's Senjutsu. Though the Pawn got in more hits, her Senjutsu only needed some time to work, and less effort, and this time, it seemed like she had succeeded too.

"…Your power, is not bad."

The Pawn finally spoke, as lights appeared on his body.

Koneko tightened her eyes, nodding her head.

"Your…power isn't bad either. I, also found you, to be the most, difficult opponent."

The Pawn didn't say anything else as lights appeared on Koneko's body too.

She looked at the sky, that wasn't the usual coloured sky, and then a small smile came to her lips.

" _Mako-kun…I am sure that…you'll survive until the end…thank you for…giving me the strength…to carry on with…this fight…thank you, Mako-kun…you gave me a new…thing to…strive for…I'll leave the rest…to you…_ "

With those words inside of her heart, Koneko and the Pawn disappeared together, and Grayfia's voice rang out in the area.

* * *

Meanwhile during all of that happening, Kalawarner, and Millicas were heading towards the middle of the battlefield. They couldn't rush it, because it wasn't something that could be rushed. But, they were making good time all the same.

"Millicas-sama, it seems our side is winning the fights."

"For the moment, everything is going according to plan. Thankfully, everyone else is doing the best thing. But, we have to get to that Ferris wheel and set off the plan too. Though, I think that the final battle is going to be somewhere else."

Millicas answered Kalawarner's words, then she took in a breath.

"This battle…I haven't done anything, and I haven't felt this nervous in a while. Even when fighting Raynare and such, I haven't felt like this before, it feels like my heart is beating nervously…weird, I never thought that Devils would make me feel like this."

Kalawarner had to admit that she was nervous. Though she didn't want to feel like this, she was just a nervous mess, she didn't think that she would have to fight and fight Devils. She, didn't want to feel like this…but, her heart wasn't allowing her to do something like that.

"This Devil in particular is really bad too. We'll have to do it, we'll have to fight too…though, I feel regret that I have to leave it to the others. I want to fight and beat the opponents too, I think that would be for the best…"

"You've got to conserve your strength, Millicas-sama. remember, the plan. You're the only one that can take Zephyrdor right now. We all don't have the power…you do Millicas-sama, we have to take this risk or something else will happen, you know what we are getting at Millicas-sama?"

She knew that Kalawarner was right…

But she didn't know what she was going to do.

She didn't know if she could do this. She could feel her nerves coming up. She hated that she was like this, she hated that she would feel like this…but, she would have to do it now. She would have to do it.

[Millicas-san, Kalawarner…ugh, Kalawarner, there are two fast incoming enemies! They seem to be quite fast! Are they Knight's!? But, the Knight has been taken out…could it be another Knight and someone else…? Be careful!]

With Elmen's warning's, Kalawarner summoned a light sword, and Millicas looked around.

"Millicas-sama, I shall handle this fight, do not worry about anything else. Just save your demonic power."

"But…"

Millicas was reluctant to leave it all to Kalawarner, but this time she didn't have the luxury of doing anything other than that.

"We've got to keep with the plan, Millicas-sama. Remember, I've got to do this fight, and you've got to keep your demonic power to yourself until we come across the King. I know it might seem difficult, and even if I am in a bind, don't worry about that. Just wait for me to finish these people off. Even if it seems like I'm going to be beaten, don't interfere at all, this is my fight this time, after all, we can't lose to anyone else."

She was reluctant to actually do something like that.

It wasn't in Millicas to do something like that. But this time, she didn't have the choice but to fight for the best that she could do either. She knew that it would be the most hard to actually do something like that, but she didn't have a choice this time, she had to fight for the best that she could actually do.

Then, the enemies appeared. The two that appeared were two small little goblin like characters, with knives in their mouths. One had red, and the other had blue on, that's how Kalawarner was able to tell them apart.

They jumped, and appeared before the pair of them, Kalawarner summoning a sword of light.

"Well, look who we have here!"

"Aah yeah! We've got the bitch Fallen Angel!"

"How scary!"

The pair seemed to be twins based on how they were talking, and it wasn't something that Kalawarner cared for, throwing her spear of light right before her, the spear piercing between them and caused an explosion, still holding her sword in her hand.

"Onee-san is scary!"

"Very scary!"

The twins snickered as they rushed forward, Kalawarner doing the same thing.

"Take this!"

Kalawarner came with a direct slashing movement towards the enemies before her, but they jumped out of the way, up above, and appeared behind her. Before she could turn around, they took their knives, slashing towards Kalawarner, cutting into her sides.

"Kalawarner-san!"

Millicas was going to help, but Kalawarner stopped her, shooting her a stare as she threw a spear right towards the left hand one. The blue one dodged the spear, and winked evilly towards the busty Fallen Angel.

"Don't worry about me Millicas-sama, just stay out of the way, alright? We'll deal with this, and make sure that they end up doing away with these people. Don't worry about anything like this, even if they cut me, we'll deal with it. Don't forget the plan too."

Millicas lowered her eyebrows, nodding her head weakly, not liking the idea of her being alone in the fight either.

Kalawarner watched as they rushed around in a formation.

One would've been fine, but the fact that it was two of them was the problem, she couldn't keep up with the pair of them at the same time.

"Here!"

When she thought that she caught up with the enemy, thrusting a spear towards him that created an explosion as she threw it, the Pawn wasn't there at all, and she received a heavy slash to her back, some blood spurting out of her at the same time as she turned and slashed with her spear of light, but the Pawn jumped away before she could get him.

"Tch, damn pest."

Kalawarner gritted her teeth, creating two swords of light in her hands, and watched the Pawn's patterns, trying to discern if there was any movement in the opponents attack patterns that could be discerned.

"Onee-san! Seems like you're in trouble!"

"Time to make it double!"

SLASH! SLASH!

"Argh! You fucking's shits!"

Kalawarner received two slashes to her sides.

"Kalawarner-san! I also have too-"

"No!" She stopped Millicas from interfering as she caught the sight of one of the Pawn's, blocking their knife with her sword. "Just stay there already! I'll be fighting this enemy and the other bastard too! This is my fight after all! Leave this to me!"

Millicas looked regretful that she wasn't able to do anything now, and could only watch as Kalawarner received another slash from the left as she duelled with the red Pawn, pushing him away and sent a kick, but the Pawn jumped away before the foot could connect with him.

"Kalawarner-san I…"

Millicas made a regretful face, not sure that this would be for the best but she had to do it now, she had to do it for the enemies that would lay on ahead. However, she didn't have to like it either, she didn't like it at all.

"Onee-san is funny!"

Kalawarner slashed at the red one, but the red Pawn jumped away and stuck out his tongue.

"Fucking die!"

Kalawarner's patience was getting the better of her, thrusting a golden spear towards him with a throw, but the Pawn was aided by the blue Pawn, grabbing his hand and threw him away at the same time he held hands, so they both dodged the spear, it exploding right as it hit the ground.

"Geez, Onee-chan, aren't you going to be able to hit me like this?"

Kalawarner's teeth gritted as her eyes truly blazed with annoyance for the enemies that were before her.

The enemies teamwork was too good.

Even with the training she did, she wasn't able to do anything against the enemies that were before her, she wasn't able to get them, no matter what they did.

She was, just too slow to even touch them.

If she could keep up with them, then she would be able to fight them on equal grounds…but she wasn't able to keep up with them now.

[Millicas-sama's one Rook, retires. And Zephyrdor-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

With that announcement, Millicas gritted her teeth, as a somewhat beaten Kalawarner spat out dangerously.

"Shit, that's Koneko…she was probably more into this than anyone…"

"She took out the Pawn though…we've lost one member of the group, it seems hard, but we have to continue forward, we have to go forward Kalawarner-san…we have to do something Kalawarner-san, we've got to fight this enemy before us. Allow me too…"

Kalawarner placed her hand outwards, stopping Millicas from moving forward.

"Do not worry, I have got this now. Since Koneko has been taken out, we've got to fight the enemy that is before us too. And these dimwits, really have pissed me off more than anything at all, so I'm going to have to take these people out too. Leave this to me now."

Kalawarner wasn't messing around as she placed her hands on the ground.

Slowly, from around her, the lights of the sky became dull as spears of light appeared all around her. There were many spears around her, so many that even Millicas couldn't count them, and knew what she was doing, so she made herself gain distance, and raised a barrier around herself, so she would be protected.

"Geez, what's this Onee-chan doing?"

"Spears of light, we can cut through them!"

The cocky twins thought that they would be able to do it, and charged forward with their knives, doing zigzag movements so confuse Kalawarner…but this time, she wasn't simply playing around, she was going to take the enemy before her out.

"Haha, don't you think you've got me this time, you know? We're not going to be losing the fight this time, and I surely won't be losing to some people like you either. You see, I also have a Sacred Gear that can explode anything that it can touch, and my spears also will explode…but you don't even think about something like that!"

Kalawarner concentrated on her power, and as soon as the Pawn's slashed at the spears, the spears themselves reacted to that, and created a massive explosion all around her. It started on the left, that's where they came from, but it spread to all of the spears, a massive dome of explosive energy was around her, going high into the sky.

"W-Whoa…such power…I didn't know that she had something like that…"

Millicas was in awe at the explosion before her, and it looked amazing to her eyes, she looked truly excited to see something like that, and despite the roaring power drowning it out, she saw that the two Pawn's went up into the sky with burns on their bodies.

As the explosion dwindled down, Kalawarner saw her two defenceless enemies, and made two spears of light.

"Time to end this! Even Devils aren't immune to something like this!"

Kalawarner threw the spears of light, stabbing them through the stomach.

Because it was light itself, and they were Devils, Kalawarner's spears easily caused the vanishing light of the Devils Rating Game to appear, taking out the enemy that was before them, and then Grayfia made her announcement.

[Zephyrdor-sama's two Pawn's, retires.]

Kalawarner smiled, panting at the same time as well.

Millicas walked over, smiling towards Kalawarner who panted back.

"Well done Kalawarner-san, you did amazing. The two Pawn's were quite difficult, their speed alone was on a Knight's level. It seems that Zephyrdor's peerage aren't any laughing matters either. Well, we also don't have to worry about that for now, we're done with all of the Pawn's but one now…and that one is going to be difficult."

"Yes, but we've still got our plans too, Millicas-sama. Do not be concerned, we've got to do something about this too. We've got to do the end game movement now. Are you ready? We've taken out most of their forces now. They've got a Knight, Bishop, Queen, and Pawn left. We've already taken out four Pawn's, a Bishop, two Rooks, and a Knight too. I think that we'll be able to beat the enemies that are before us if we work together."

Though Kalawarner wasn't one for such things, she knew that she would have to do something this time, something that she didn't want to regret either.

* * *

At that time, Makoto's group caught up with them, they all sighed in relief at seeing them all okay.

"Makoto-san, Ravel-san, and Kiba-senpai too! Y-You're alright?"

Makoto confirmed it with a nod, placing a hand on Millicas' head, gently rubbing her head.

"That's right, we're alright…though Koneko-chan has been…"

"I know, we heard." Kalawarner gently spoke. "But, we've got to do something now, haven't we? We've got to finish off the plan."

Kalawarner was about to continue when Ravel spoke up.

"But, it seems like we'll have to modify the plan too."

"Have they figured out the entire plan?"

Millicas felt worried, but Ravel shook her head.

"As far as we can tell, it doesn't seem like that. But, the enemy itself knows about Elmen-sama's detection fog, but doesn't know anything about the other part of the plan. It seems sneaking in isn't going to be the right way to do it, we'll have to make it flashy."

"Flashy…we can work with."

Millicas looked towards the large Ferris wheel, Makoto looking towards it too, and smirked at her thinking.

"Millicas-san, how bold of you, to think that you'd do something like that. Seems quite reckless of you."

"Sometimes, it was being reckless that we have to do. It would stir things up though, wouldn't it? We'll have to stir something's up like this…and I think that Elmen-san and Asia-san should come here now, the part of the plan that we've done already, has been enough for us to fight against all of the enemies. Yes…and also, it would bring Makoto-san back to full strength too if they came here, and we'll need it. The Queen is going to be tough."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that, the Queen is going to be tough with that light ability. Also, I think that it would be good if we were able to do something like fight these enemies that are before us too. Alright Millicas-san, I guess that we'll be going with your plan."

"Right, then we'll do this!"

Hearing that, they all walked towards the Ferris wheel that was before them.

Once getting there without a problem, Kalawarner set her hands on the support structure of the Ferris wheel, as Ravel used her Phenex flames to set the cars on fire at the same time, something that Millicas nodded at.

"If this doesn't get their attention, then I don't know what will."

"Right…you're right there. Also, it seems that Elmen-chan and Asia-chan will be arriving soon, we'll just have to deal with whatever is going to come here."

Nodding at the black and blonde haired boy, Millicas gave Kalawarner the signal.

"Now! Let's do this!"

"Right! You're right! Here we go!"

Kalawarner activated her Sacred Gear, blasting the support structure off its support, landing it on the ground, and using the natural winds to aid her, Ravel used her Phenex winds to blast the Ferris wheel itself, towards the enemies base.

Resulting in that, the enemies base was set alight with the fires, creating larger and larger explosions by the second, destroying their base all together, Millicas, and the others quite impressed with what was going on before them right now.

"Phew, look at that flaming disaster."

Makoto seemed to be pleased with everything that was going on before them.

However, their sights were soon stopped when something came shooting towards them very fast, so fast that Kalawarner didn't even see it happening, and she ended up getting a blade shoved right through her stomach, shocking her.

"Kalawarner-san! N-No way!"

Not only Makoto, but the others were shocked too.

Seeing that she was being taken out now, it was a very astonished thing to say the least.

Kalawarner looked down at the sight of her wound, then coughed up some blood from her stomach, and lights appeared all over her body. Because she was suddenly taken out, everyone was stunned when Kalawarner disappeared all together.

[Millicas-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

With the announcement, Makoto, and the others all were shocked, and didn't like it in the slightest, something that they wouldn't be able to understand at all. Ravel, Makoto, and Yumi all readied themselves, putting their hands forward, and weapons too.

"Millicas-sama…"

Ravel tried to say it, but she didn't know how to say it while she looked saddened.

"Millicas Gremory!" The man with the sword yelled, gaining their attention. "Our King, is waiting for you, all alone. He is waiting towards the far south of here, right at the end. He wants to settle this between you all. Though it seems like the fight is going to be difficult, why don't you all stay here, and Millicas-sama can go herself. Don't worry though, no one else will attack her, he wants to humiliate her himself, so do not worry at all."

Millicas gritted her teeth, anguish on her face.

"You really think we'd accept something like that? As if he'd actually not attack her."

Makoto didn't think that it would happen, that Zephyrdor would keep his word…

But Millicas stepped forward.

"Fine, I'll accept the challenge."

"Millicas-san that's…"

Millicas turned towards Makoto, and smiled gently.

"We have to do this, don't we? Because, this is the kind of fight that we have to do. Isn't this what we were fighting for until now? Because, we have to fight the enemy like this, don't you think we should do the fighting like this? It's alright Makoto-san…I can handle this…I can't endure it any longer. Everyone is getting hurt because of me, I can't endure it any longer. I have to make sure that he knows how we've suffered here too."

Makoto wasn't sure about this, but he didn't have a choice either, he knew that he didn't have a choice at all, he'd have to fight the enemy that was before them, no matter what he was going to do, he would have to believe in Millicas this time.

Makoto tightened his hand, as she walked forward, and turned towards the end.

"Millicas-san…please be careful, finish off the bastard."

"Yes, I understand Makoto-san, I'll make sure to finish him off."

Millicas walked towards the south, as the bladed man just stared at them all, making sure that they didn't move. Though they wished to finish off the enemies, they didn't have a choice but to fight to the best of their abilities.

As she disappeared from their sights, Makoto noticed that the sword user, who they knew as the Knight, also looked pleased, as he looked towards Yumi herself, they didn't like the fact that they were going to have to fight such things.

"Also, don't forget about our Pawn either! Pawn! Please come here!"

At that, Makoto, and the others heard a rumbling, and the ground was slowly getting turned up too.

"W-What's that shaking?"

Makoto didn't like the idea of what was going on right now…it wasn't something that Makoto would be able to deal with.

Ravel however, pointed forward, and they all saw it…

They saw the monster that was before them, it was really large. It had to be at least a few feet high, and it wasn't something that they would be able to deal with normally, Makoto, and the others remained in shock at the sights before them. It was a large Dragon, a Dragon that had even some fire dancing around its mouth.

"What do you think? The Master also had to save up his pieces for this one, even having to use a Mutation piece too, to reincarnate this Dragon, or I should say the Devil that can transform into a Dragon itself. It isn't something to be trifled with either. But don't worry, our Queen won't be interfering right now. She's going to make sure that, if by some miracle, you won't be able to get by her."

Makoto noticed nearby, that the remaining Bishop was floating nearby, not on Devil wings, but on a ball. He, seemed to weird Makoto out. But the Dragon itself was what the problem was, and they didn't like it at all…they would have preferred to not slay the Dragon.

"Of course…we have to slay the Dragon."

Makoto lowered his eyebrows sadly, knowing that his life would end up being like this.

"Don't worry Makoto-sama, we'll be able to do something…probably. At least, it is only a flame based Devil…Dragon, so we know it breaths out fire, and once the others arrive, the power will be returned to you as well…"

"First of all, the Knight girl right there is mine!"

Suddenly, the Knight dashed for Yumi, who jumped away while avoiding the slashing sword of the enemy Knight.

"Yumi-senpai!"

"Don't worry about me Makoto-kun! I've got this Knight! At the very least, I'll deal enough damage so he'll be able to be defeated! Just concentrate on the Dragon before you! And the Bishop too! Don't worry, we'll make it through this!"

Makoto had to grit his teeth as he watched Yumi lead away the enemy Knight.

Makoto himself along with Ravel stared at the Dragon, and then made teary eyes.

"…Ooh, of course we're left with the Dragon…"

"Seems like we'll have to deal with the Dragon. We'll just have to fight to the best that we can. And hopefully, when Elmen-chan and Asia-chan get here, we can beat this thing, and I'll be able to use my one hundred percent power."

Ravel snapped her fingers, flames dancing in her palms.

"That's right, we'll go forward together. Though they said that it took a Mutation piece, I can't sense much more than a High Class Devils power radiating from it, though we've expended quite a bit of energy during the previous fights. The original plan should have affected these people at least a little bit, so we have to go forward like that, don't we?"

"Right, let's go Ravel-san!"

"You've got it Makoto-sama!"

Together, Ravel and Makoto, confronted the Dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Millicas walked forward towards Zephyrdor.

Though she could feel the waves of powers clashing behind her, she couldn't think about it right now, and had to continue onwards.

She didn't like it, she wished that she didn't have to do this…

But she had to do it for her peerage.

For her friends.

For everyone that had fought until now, they had to do it for them.

She had to fight for them, because they were fighting hard for her too.

If she thought about it like that, then she knew she would be able to do it. Do something against Zephyrdor, she had to fight against the enemies, so they wouldn't be in a situation where they would have to fight something terrible.

As she walked, she noticed the Queen of the enemy waving towards her, and she had her eyes sharpened on the Queen, she didn't like the person that the Queen was.

She ignored the Queen, and continued going forward, thinking about what happened, and what could happen, and how the peerage had supported her until now. This time, she wasn't going to be able to do anything other than fight the enemies that were before them.

"Ooh, you accepted the offer, Millicas?"

Once she got that, she was confronted with Zephyrdor himself who had a disgusting look on his face.

Millicas sharpened her eyes, and made a cold expression appear.

"My friends, have been doing their best because of this fight. It shouldn't of happened."

"Well, you were stubborn during all of this. If you had only married me, then your peerage wouldn't have suffered this badly. We'll just have to fight you all now, won't we? Don't worry though, you're going to perish too during this fight."

Millicas didn't accept that, and her POD came to her hands, a resolute look within her eyes at the same time.

"I'm not going to bow down to someone like you, I am going to have to end your existence right here and now. Because, my friends have been beaten down, my friends have done much for me, and I will have to fight against you with the best of my abilities! So, don't underestimate us all! We might not be you, but we're strong in our own right!"

Millicas looked determined…but, something deep within her was holding her back.

She felt…nervous about this now.

Though she wanted to be confident, she wanted to fight everyone that was before her, for her friends…something deep within her was calling into question what she would be able to do, something that she wouldn't be able to endure…

All that she could do though, was do her best.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Makoto, Koneko, Yumi, and Kalawarner showed their stuff huh! Mainly fighting this chapter, but some moments also showed how characters have progressed too. Even a flashback to when Makoto and Akeno bonded through her helping him develop a new move, and showing the growing closeness between the two of them as well.**

 **The next chapter, will be the end game of the fight, and even Elmen is gonna get in on the action next chapter, and something's will be explained too about what's been happening since the beginning of the last chapter, what Elmen has been doing, and what the plan has been all along, things like that. Well, until next time for the conclusion!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	20. Fight for the Gremory part three!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Thank you very much! Well, we'll find out how they win this chapter, or they lose, hehe~ Yeah, he's quite the strategist alright. And thanks yeah, it would do, we'll see how she fares in the battle itself. Any others, eeh, right now, I have a few in mind, but not right away. Well will see that first one soon, and the other, dunno yet.**

 **Drakon45; I know how annoying it can be, but there isn't a cliffhanger here, promise.**

 **tyson113; Well, thanks for waiting, the fight does indeed end right here, and now. And thank you, I'll try my best!**

 **Docslendy; Thanks very much!**

 **hellspam; Thank you! Here's the conclusion!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Phantom Princess is very troubling, isn't she? I know they are, aren't they if she decides to do something. She did didn't she? But, she's gonna be okay~ We'll see if she does or not right now hehe! Cool suggestions!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yup, we continue with the battles, and this chapter concludes those battles~ Yeah, it surely is, showing how strong she has become for him as well. Yeah, Zephyrdor's peerage aren't the smartest, but they at least managed to get wind of, some of Team Millicas' plan. Eh, you'd be correct there friend. Koneko showed her strength in the end. Thanks very much, shows how close they have become, and what kind of relationship they really have. Yeah, that's why she was taken out first, because of her powers against Devils, she was taken out, but she showed her best powers before she went. Yup, they surely did, wanted to show just more than fighting, to show some progression as well. Yeah, she pretty much is, just switch a few around, and there, we've got future team Makoto. Princess, she could be foreshadowing a future, scary event. We did indeed, but this is the last fighting chapter for this Rating Game. Yeah, a friend did it for me, and I personally thing it looks really good.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! She is showing her stuff yeah, and here she shows some more. Princess is coming for someone~ Who could it be~? Rias seems like a good candidate though~ Yeah, I thought it would be good to show it there, to show their growing closeness, especially with helping him grow as a person. Koneko is showing her growth, even Millicas, especially this chapter, shows her growth as well. It has done yeah, but it is also their combined intelligence as well. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely is, and the climax is right here! They are yeah everyone's giving their best, and even in this chapter, they do as well. Koneko surely did her best, as did Yumi, she even learned things from Makoto with his freezing power. Though he's still good at that, the best on they have. Kalawarner, though her fights were brief, they were important to the fights in the end. Aah, it's not the only power Makoto gained during that fight, and it shows here as well. They did, they are cute together, aren't they? Hmmm, let's say it is going to be something like that.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Justin D; It is, isn't it? Very intense indeed! They do, but they've got some good counters for that. It was mentioned a few chapters ago that there was a Devil that could turn into a Dragon, possibly, it was just confirmed here. It was cool, and hot at the same time lol. Yeah, bad jokes aside, she did, but unlike Rias, Millicas is a little more capable, a little foolish, but capable at the same time. Well, we'll have to wait and see what's gonna happen~ Yeah, that would be a good way to end, however, in this fight...well, I won't spoil it, and let you read yourself, it shall make sense the way I did it when it is shown. Ah, remember, the poll a couple weeks back? I'm skipping Rias' Rating Game with Riser, for reasons explained in the past. That would be funny, and thanks, I'll try!**

 **yoga pratama; That would be pretty cool, it could be, you never know. That does sound pretty cool~**

 **Guest 1; Thank you! Yeah, poor Koneko, but she went down fighting, as did everyone in these chapters. That would be pretty cool to do.**

 **Cf96; Thanks! And thanks again!**

 **Skull Flame; Those girls will have competition after this chapter with Millicas joining in. Okay. Yeah, she really does, but she's cheering on her Queen, she's doing her best for him in her own ways. The getting laid part, Makoto might come in handy there~ I know, if she was...things might've happened. We'll see how it ends this chapter, it is going to be quite explosive. And thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; I just had to do that though, it was fun to write, and I visualized it, being pretty destructive, which must've been fun for the characters as well. I haven't watched the new Death Note film, am planning to, just haven't done it quite yet. If it's creative you're looking for, then there's another skill Makoto uses this chapter...well, throughout these three chapters that I think is pretty cleaver on their part. I know, it's going to be interesting, huh! Actually, I have been thinking about it, and yeah, I don't see why not, I'll come up with a scenario for them to actually hook up, it could be fun, and if others vote for it, then I don't see why not.**

 **Guest 2; Eeh, because Rias likes Ise, and in this, Akeno likes Makoto, I guess that's the reason. And no problem.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah, we'll find out this chapter if they do win~**

 **Primevere; Thanks very much! Yeah, they are pretty good with the strategies huh. No worries, life is quite busy, I know from personal experience. And here's the chapter!**

 **Guest 3; She is out yes. Princess is...well, she's a very special girl. I could see Makoto actually doing that to her, it would be fun~**

 **Guest 4; Maybe that could be carried over to Diodora in the future, already wrote the chapter, and all. Thanks for the suggestion though!**

 **Guest 5; With what is going to happen to Kokabiel, I can't really say whats going to happen, but it is going to be, something alright, it is gonna be quite something. Eh, talent, hardwork, I'd say they are both pretty talented, and hard working. And yeah, I guess that they could be something like that going on yeah.**

 **Gundam fan; Thanks very much! I don't mind answering no, and for that, I've never watched the series before, so I couldn't say yes or no to that answer, I just don't know what it is like.**

 **Guest 6; I've watched, bits and pieces of it, I haven't watched all of it no. That does sound pretty cool though, can't deny that. I remember Sakura, and she was pretty sweet/cool, so yeah, maybe I would pair an oc with her if I ever do a story to do with that series.**

 **Neonlight01; They are yeah, things heating up, and now, things are gonna be ending! This is the final chapter of the Rating Game! They have done yeah, everyone has shined, big or small, everyone was needed for the fights, and in the end, they all managed to win against their adversaries, and fought to the best of their abilities. Well...no, she won't be showing it there, as I am skipping the Rias/Riser Rating Game, as discussed a few chapters ago, I do have a place where Akeno is going to use it though. They do, but they have plans, and they are pretty intelligent people, so they can do it. Yup, we'll see the Loli Gremory kicking butt now.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Read and see, we'll see it happening now~**

 **Dragon god king; Yeah, that doesn't sound half bad, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 7; Hehe, yeah I can see them doing that in a future chapter, maybe even next chapter. Mentioning it could be funny yeah.**

 **Guest 8; That sounds like a good idea, thanks for the suggestion! I quite like it, it does sound awesome to me!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to begin the last chapter of the Rating Game!**

* * *

 **Fight for the Gremory part three!**

"So, this is the end game now, it seems."

Sona said seriously from the observation area, Ise, and Rias both looking on with worry. Akeno on the other hand seemed to be believing in Makoto right now, it seemed like she wasn't going to let her faith go either.

" _Millicas…I know you can do it…just, unleash that power deep within you…just do something about it Millicas. Blow him away…I know that you can do it my daughter…_ "

Sirzechs' eyes turned narrow, worried at the same time. Of course he was worried for his daughter, and seeing that she wasn't doing her best right now…it hurt him more than he thought. He knew that if she wanted, Zephyrdor wouldn't be a thing to worry about. But her confidence was quite low, because of everyone's retiring, and worrying about her friends.

That's just the kind of girl Millicas was.

She cared very much about her comrades, and it made her hurt when they retired from the games. Because of her kindness, Sirzechs didn't know how she was going to win the game if they had to go through something like this.

Riser's eyes were on Ravel, and seeing how close she was to Makoto, he didn't like it. Though, it seemed like some of Riser's peerage were getting hyper about the fight, and the fights also seemed to impress some of Riser's peerage too.

"Buchou, can Makoto win the fight with them girls?"

Ise of course asked Rias about this, since she was his King, and would know the most.

Rias herself furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, I haven't been able to discern such things. It shouldn't be impossible for them to win. But, Millicas is…well, it seems like she's losing confidence in herself as the group lessens. But, for the time being, I say that it could go either way. Though Millicas' team is more tired than the other side…but there is that plan of there's…I think that's also set them apart from the others too."

"Yeah…I think their plan is pretty damn cool. Honestly, he must've trained so hard to achieve something like that…"

"Ooh, he did. Day and night, Mako-kun trained to get it to work, Ise-kun. Even after everyone went off to bed for the night, he was training until he couldn't stay awake anymore. And then right after he woke up, he'd train again."

Akeno's face curled upwards as she said that, remembering all of the times that she saw him practicing, and could see how much he truly tried for the others in the group they were in now. In her eyes, Makoto trained the hardest for this fight, and improved himself quite well.

"Wow…even training when we went to bed…? I didn't know that…"

Ise held a sheepish face, in awe at the determination Makoto had for Millicas, and wondered if he indeed had some feelings for her. Like he did for Rias. And then he recalled his own ongoing training, and saw how his was, less gruelling than Makoto's itself, how he pushed himself. And what he was willing to do for the group.

"That's right, he trained himself so hard, he really is quite determined to do his best Ise-kun."

"Even then, I am hoping that his efforts don't go to waste. All of their efforts at that."

Sona had serious eyes as she peered at the match before them.

Akeno tossed a look towards Sona, seeing how she looked unsure of herself.

"Don't count them out just yet, Sona-sama."

Akeno spoke with a look of resolution on her face.

"I haven't counted them out yet, but it seems like they are outnumbered now…or rather, the Dragon situation looks bad for Ravel-san and Hyoudou-kun. Then there's the fight that Kiba-san is also in danger too, because of the previous fights. But the main problems left is Millicas-san not showing her full power…"

True to Sona's words, it seemed to them that Millicas wasn't doing her best, and looked hesitant, even worried. Her confidence right now was low in their eyes, and they didn't know what they were going to do about it.

Serafall however clapped her hands together, and smirked.

"Don't worry Sona-chan, my cute Queen and Bishop are still in there, you know?"

"Onee-sama, I know that you're going to believe in your Queen and Bishop but…"

Sona wanted Serafall to face reality, wanting her to do what she needed to do, and what she desired to do as well.

But Serafall looked confident.

"Sona-chan, are you not going to believe in my Queen and Bishop too? They might be outmatched by the Dragon, but you're forgetting that my Queen, and Bishop are cute people too. Ma-tans quite smart, I know that he can do it. He didn't train that cute butt off for nothing, you know? All of them did so much for this fight, they all trained, and became stronger for it. Even my cute Bishop, and Elmen-chan, who basically had no combat experience, did their best for this, and were willing to push themselves beyond what they could do. They did their best, and I know they'll be able to pull off a victory."

Sona wished that she could share Serafall's optimism, but right now she wasn't sure if she would be able to do that.

"Let's just hope that you're right Onee-sama, I truly wish that you're right, right now."

Serafall nodded her head, but she was worried at the same time.

She believed in Makoto, and the others, but she also had worry for her Queen and the others, even going as far as to place her fingers together, wrapping them around each other, and made a really cute worried face.

" _Ma-tan…everyone, I know that you can do it. Though it is a worrying thing my cute Ma-tan, I know that you can do it. Whatever happens Ma-tan, I know that you'll be able to do it, because I believe in my adorable Ma-tan, I hope that you're going to be okay Ma-tan…please win my cute Ma-tan…please do it…_ "

Serafall was genuinely worried about everything that was happening. But, she believed in Makoto, and the others. She was going to believe in them, and whatever happened, she already was very impressed with the others, even her own Queen.

* * *

"Haaaah! Try this!"

Yumi came at the man with speeds only she would be able to pull off from Makoto's group, slashing right for his neck.

But the man pulled his blade upwards, blocking the sword easily, and then pushed it away swinging right back for the girls face.

Yumi gritted her teeth as she blocked the sword with her own, noticing a crack in the blade.

"Your swordsmanship isn't bad, it's pretty good."

Yumi complimented as they clashed swords again and again, the sparks flooding the area.

"I'm faster than the others in the group, even the other Knight. Though, they have a stronger power than myself. But, I am faster, and have more skills. He is a power type Knight, and I am a technique type of fighter, like yourself."

Yumi couldn't refute that under the slashing of the blades colliding against one another.

"I'm like that yes, and indeed, you're quite fast. I'm shocked, I haven't met a fellow Knight like this beforehand. It makes me smile that I have a fight like this. Truthfully, the other Knight was more power, and you're more technique, if this wasn't a fight between your Master, and my Master's niece, then this would be more enjoyable."

"Yes, I would have to agree, but you aren't bad either. It isn't such a bad fight that I am having with you right now."

The Knight flicked his sword at Yumi, and some kind of wave of power erupted from the blade. It was all Yumi could do was deflect the blade to the left hand side just before it could touch her, but she wasn't fast enough, receiving a wave of energy towards her, knocking her down onto the ground.

Because she wasn't a Rook, she didn't have the defence, and the Knight she was facing wasn't bad either. She, had to do something about the enemy, but she didn't know what she was going to do about this enemy before her.

"Well, seems like you've done quite well, for a Knight of Millicas Gremory."

The Knight of Zephyrdor turned his nose up at Yumi, holding a smirk on his face.

The battle between Yumi, and Zephyrdor's Knight would've been a little more even if she hadn't fought before. If this was her first fight, then she would've done a better job. But now, seeing the Knight, and fighting him, she knew that she most likely wasn't going to be able to win the fight.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but I still have got things to prove just yet. I can't lose my fight just yet."

Yumi panted, as sweat rolled down her face.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to last all that much longer, she knew that she wouldn't be able to win the fight. But, she had to do something, so Makoto, and the others could win. As it was, the Knight was her speed, very fast, and she knew that the others weren't as fast as she was. Makoto wasn't as fast as she was yet either, so he wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

It was down to her.

She had to at least inflict an injury on the enemy before her, so she could make sure that the others could win.

Some kind of injury that lowered his speed, that's what she needed to do.

"Sorry, but that's how you're going to end up. Though you're not bad per-say, you're not going to be able to win against me either. I'm simply stronger than you are right now."

"Maybe that's the case…maybe you are stronger than I am but I can't give up yet. At least, I have to show myself to be strong too. I've got to fight the enemies that are before me. My swords aren't broken yet, I still have my own powers that can fight you too."

Yumi stood on her shaky legs, her hands shaking too.

She knew that she would have to do something, but she was running out of options here, she didn't think that she would be able to fight the enemy for much longer.

"I-I won't give up just yet!"

Yumi charged for the Knight, slashing from the left. The Knight blocked the blade with his own blade, stopping Yumi's attack, and then pushed the girl away from him, kicking her in the gut, sending her across the battlefield.

"You're weak, you won't be able to beat me in this fight. I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear, but that's how it is. You're not going to win the fight, I simply just have a little more power than you do right now."

Yumi gritted her teeth, and made a sword in her hand…and panted.

She felt fatigued now.

She had been fighting for a little while now, and the previous fights weren't doing anything for her either.

"Bird-san, please freeze it!"

Yumi heard a call from the sky, and then the next moment, a beam of ice came down, and froze the mans blade, and the mans hands at the same time, shocking the man all together, Yumi's eyes spreading opening seriously.

"W-What the hell is this!? G-Get it off me!"

The Knight tried to get the ice off him, even using some magic. But the magic didn't even dent the ice. It was quite surprising to say the least, it was a shocking sight to see something like this. Even Yumi was quite shocked.

"Hey! Kiba-senpai! This is your chance! Get him now!"

Yumi looked up, to see that Asia was petting an ice birds head gently, and Elmen was riding on top of it too. Relief flooded the young girls mind, pleased that they had appeared before them right now.

"Elmen-san, yes! I understand!"

Yumi saw her chance, and she took it.

Running forward, the blonde haired Knight ran as fast as she could.

"N-No way!"

The Knight attempted to leave, but Asia gave a command.

"Erm, if it isn't too much trouble, could you freeze his feet too?"

The bird seemed to listen to Asia's words, and did what he thought best, shooting out a freezing beam of ice, freezing his feet to the ground, so he wasn't able to move either, the mans eyes widening in pure shock.

"S-Shit! Come on! Shit! N-No! Shit! Move! Move!"

Because of the ice, he couldn't move at all.

No matter what he did, he couldn't move, and was a sitting duck for the incoming Yumi.

Because he wasn't good with magic, he couldn't use it to get out of the situation that he was in right now.

"No more running now! Though I feel a little sad that I wasn't able to beat you on my own power, I won't mind doing it this way!"

"No! D-Damn it all to hell!"

The Knight watched as Yumi's blade came towards his body.

"Take this!"

Yumi slashed right through the body of the made, leaving a large gash on the mans chest, blood spurting out of him. She didn't kill him, but she did leave wounds on his body that meant that he wouldn't be making it out of there.

When appearing on the other side, Yumi watched as the Knight went to the ground, the ice shattering around him, freeing him, but it didn't matter now, since he was going to disappear anyway, the lights already appearing around him.

"…Seems like I lost in the end…well, I guess that's how it is after all…it seems like, I can't do anything else…seems like…I've lost now…"

The Knight's body lights up, and then disappears from the field entirely.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Knight, retires.]

With the sound of Grayfia, Yumi slowly crumbles down to the ground, exhausted from her fight.

"Kiba-san! A-Are you okay!?"

Asia rushes over towards her, once landing on the ground.

Yumi looks up, and sees that despite Asia was tired, she was healing Yumi the best that she could.

"Asia-san, are you sure that it is alright for you to be here? What about…"

"The plans been changed. We were on the way to the others, when we felt your presence fighting here. We came here to offer assistance, we're just glad that we got here in time, it seems like you're quite tired yourself."

Yumi confirms it while nodding her head at Elmenhilde.

"It has been quite exhausting to say the least. But, we have to continue onwards…what about the others?"

"I don't know, I haven't contacted them yet. But, from what I can tell, it seems like Ravel-san and Makoto-kun aren't in the best of situations right now. But thankfully, we've only got the Queen, and Pawn, and Bishop to deal with. Fortunately, I have something that can deal with Devils."

Yumi became confused, not sure what she was talking about.

But Elmenhilde pulled out a vial of blood, and smiled.

"This is going to help us win the fight. It's from that stupid woman that I dislike. But since she's gone now, we'll have to do this too."

Yumi nodded as Asia felt the bird nudge her neck. The bird itself, wasn't much bigger than Asia herself, but it was strong enough to carry a few people.

"W-We have to help the others too Elmen-san, Kiba-san! I think we should go right now!"

Nodding, Asia and the others got onto the bird, and flew into the sky, heading for the others.

* * *

The situation before them was quite bleak right now. Makoto, and Ravel had to fight the Dragon alone, that was being powered up by the Bishop. The Queen, true to their word, hadn't appeared. But neither Millicas or Zephyrdor's name had been called either.

They didn't know what happened to the Knight of the group, Yumi and the Knight had gone away from them, they didn't know what was going on there, and then there's the fact that Elmen and Asia hadn't appeared either.

Though Makoto right now, was worried about what was going on with Millicas. She just hoped that the King would be alright. Though the situation was dire-some, they couldn't lose concentration right now, it simply couldn't happen.

"How about this!"

Ravel's flames danced around her palm, and then she launched a powerful fireball towards the Dragon itself, that Ravel explained was actually a true Devil, not reincarnated before being reincarnated, and was from a Devil clan that could transform into a Dragon itself, so the Dragon was a normal Devil too, having such weaknesses. Too bad, that they didn't have anything that could stop the Dragon either.

Ravel's flames clashed together with the enemies flames, creating a sea of the flames, making the entire battlefield heat up. Though it wasn't a problem with Ravel and the Dragon, Makoto had a problem with the heat.

"D-Damn Ravel-san, your flames are hot!"

Ravel showed a sheepish face, and then bowed her head.

"Sorry about that Makoto-sama. But this Dragon is no joke either. The flames is something that I don't want to think about…if only Elmen-sama was here, then you'd be able to use your full powers…well, we'll just have to deal with the enemy before us the best that we can."

Ravel's flames, and the Dragon's flames cancelled one another out, Makoto seeing his chance, and demonic power of a good grade appeared in his hands, readying to fire at the second that the power was ready.

"Try this!"

Makoto placed his hand outwards, and gathered demonic power in his hand. He had enough skills to fire off normal blasts of energy. It wasn't like Ise's new soon to be revealed technique, but it was something that most Devils were capable of doing.

"That's naïve!"

The Bishop grinned as the aura around him, travelled to the Dragon, and in turn, increased the Dragon's power too. It seemed to be growing stronger by the second, and then the Dragon released a large blast of flames, completely destroying Makoto's demonic attack, and sent a blast of fire towards him.

"Barrier!"

Ravel stood beside him, and erected a demonic barrier, protecting the pair of them. Though the attacks clashed with one another, Makoto saw that Ravel's barrier held against the strong attack, showing her stuff right now.

"Thanks Ravel-san, it seems like this battle is going to be difficult."

"Yes, that's right, but we haven't lose yet…"

Makoto watch Ravel drop the barrier, and made an idea in his head.

"Ravel-san, I'm gonna get the Dragon's attention. When it goes for me, attack the Bishop. Because, I think that it would be able to become weaker if the Bishop is defeated. Seems like that Bishop is giving the Dragon power."

Ravel placed her fingers together, and then made a nod of her head.

"You're most likely right about this, I think that you could be right. But, are you sure about distracting the Dragon? If it gets a hold of you, then it could destroy you, it could finish you off, you know that?"

Makoto knew of this, he did know of it.

But he didn't have the time to care about something like that.

As he held his weakening ice blade in his hand, he made a face that everyone could see was quite strong.

"I understand the risks. I'm not going to fight it, I'm going to distract it. I realize that we'll be able beat it together, but alone…I know that we won't be able to beat the Dragon alone. I know that…but, I can distract it, just get ready."

Though Ravel wasn't sure about this, she didn't want to get them in danger, him in danger, but he just ran forward anyway, and made himself a basic target for the Dragon, jumping upwards, and fired a blast of demonic power.

"Hey! Come on! I'm right here!"

The Dragon released a roaring sound, and blasted out a wave of flames, destroying them all together, his demonic power that was. Makoto ducked the flames, and landed on the ground, rushing towards the right.

"Get him! Don't let him leave here alive!"

The Bishop ordered, and the Dragon responded by breathing out a large amount of flames towards Makoto himself, but he jumped away just in time, avoiding the flames all together, and shot off a sphere of demonic power.

"Don't think I'm out just yet!"

Makoto's demonic power was about to hit the Dragon, when the Bishop made a barrier to defend the Dragon, the Dragon sending a strong large fist towards Makoto's body itself.

He went to move out of the way, but the Dragon blocked his path with his flames, making his escape route impossible.

"Makoto-sama!"

Ravel panicked, and was about to fight against the Dragon itself, when he saw Makoto thrust the sword towards the large hand, and because Makoto was small, the Dragon didn't see it until it was too large, the sword stabbing deep within the Dragon's hand.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The Dragon released an unnatural howl of pure pain, pulling away from Makoto's sword, and caused him to be in more pain, blood spurting out of the wound. However, Makoto's sword shattered upon contact with the strong fist, only managing to give it a stab before it disappeared all together, leaving Makoto without a weapon for the time being.

"What have you done!?"

The Bishop roared, and aimed his hands towards Makoto's body, ready to release a blast of demonic energy.

"I don't think so!"

Ravel came into the fray this time, sending a wave of her flames towards the Bishop, having powered up since Makoto got the Dragon's attention.

"N-No way!"

The Bishop however placed barrier upon barrier in front of himself, attempting to block the attack. The flames of Ravel smashed through some of the barriers quite easily, bringing down their total power with her flames. However, as they neared the body, the Bishop developed a few more barriers to defend himself.

"I won't allow you to defend!"

Ravel increased the flames, and this time, she broke through the barriers of the Bishop, and though he made a defensive technique around him at the last second, the Bishop received a burning from Ravel's Phenex flames, and sent him hurdling down to the ground, but he didn't retire.

[Zephyrdor-sama one Knight, retires.]

Makoto and Ravel look at one another with renewed strength.

"Yumi-senpai must've taken out the Knight…good, it seems like we're one step closer to winning now."

"That's a win for our side. Phew, I was getting worried."

Makoto could understand that worry too, holding a hand to his chest, relieved that Yumi was alright.

As the Bishop listened to their conversation, the Bishop's anger was getting turned up. The Dragon itself was nursing its wound on his hand the best that he could. But, it was a difficult thing to deal with in his eyes.

"Y-You fucking bitch! Not only have you taken out our Knight, you also had the nerve to burn me too!? I'll kill you for this! Burning me like this!?"

Ravel put a hand to her mouth, and made a face full of disdain.

"Don't say such things out loud. It really will ruin your reputation if you do something like that."

The Bishop didn't exactly like the sounds of that, and held an annoyed expression on his face for Ravel more than anyone else.

"You really think that you're superior, don't you!?"

Ravel shrugged her shoulders, not sure if she was or not.

"I honestly don't know right now. I just think that we've done our best during the fight. We didn't charge in with just pure punching power. We used our minds to fight and we've got to fight with our brains. Because your group is stronger, doesn't mean that you're going to win either."

The Bishop's eyes changed and his hands lit up with some magical power. however, unlike normal magic, this seemed to be something else entirely, and it wasn't an element like fire or ice. No, what was made in his hand, was an arrow of light. It wasn't made from an Angel's or Fallen Angels light, but the light itself was very dense, more than someone like Kalawarner could actually made, surprising Ravel.

"You hateful little girl! Don't get cocky because you're a Phenex! Even a Phenex can perish! And I'll make sure that you perish too!"

Ravel gasped, and was about to move when she felt something trap her feet.

Looking downwards, she saw that ice had gathered by her feet, the arrow of light being shot off.

"N-No!"

Ravel melted the ice with her flames, being stronger than the ice. The fact remained though that because of that, she wasn't going to get out of the way of the arrow,

But at the last moment, just as she was about to be pierced by the ice, the Queen of Millicas' group jumped in front of Ravel, taking the arrow right to the stomach, catching it so it couldn't go all the way through, but it brunt his hands, and his eyes watered from the density of the light, blood coming out of his wound.

"N-No, Makoto-sama! Y-You…w-why did you take that!?"

Makoto tossed his head back, some blood coming out of his mouth, but held a smile for Ravel, who had watery eyes herself.

"Even if you're a Phenex, you'll still be hurt by light, and that dense light was stronger than Raynare's, and besides, you're a comrade, I won't allow a comrade to suffer because of an enemy that is before us!"

Makoto threw the arrow away from them, crashing it against the ground as Ravel went into her outfit, pulling out a vial.

She went towards Makoto, seeing his wounds, and then poured the contents of the liquid over his wounds, his stomach, and hand, healing the stab, and the burns respectably.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to use this, but it seems like we do. These are Tears from my family, that have special healing properties. J-Jumping in front of an attack for me, honestly! Doing something like that was really…"

"Stupid, I know."

Ravel stared at him, then shook her head.

"No, sweet, actually." Ravel complimented, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, for defending me. It was really, sweet."

Ravel's cheeks turned slightly red, as did Makoto's at the sights of the other.

"W-Well, no worries…b-but, we have to do something about this Dragon and Bishop."

Ravel snapped back into reality, nodding her head strongly.

"Indeed, we're going to have to take out that Bishop first of all. Especially with light magic…seems like they almost prepared for Devils like us to fight against, but I get the feeling that the Bishop is more support than offensive power. But the damn Dragon is going to be quite difficult in dealing with…"

"No, if the Bishop is taken care of, then I believe that the Dragon will be able to fall too. It's slow, it can't move as fast as us, I know that we can do it together Ravel-san. We're both faster than him, we can dodge the attacks. But, it's strong, it's really strong. And thanks to that Bishop, it has good defences too."

Ravel couldn't disagree with his words, but that still remained the fact that they had two enemies that they had to deal with, and it wasn't going to be easy for either of them to fight against the enemy either.

"Bonzai!"

Makoto, and the others heard a voice from up above, followed by a large blast of light raining down on the enemy Bishop. Because they were taken by surprise, the light of the up above person washed over the enemy Bishop.

The Bishop's body lit up in surprise, and then disappeared from the field, the Dragon in shock by what happened.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Bishop, retires.]

Makoto, and Ravel look upwards, to see a semi large bird in the sky, holding three people on its back. One was Asia, one was a tired looking Yumi who was being healed by Asia, and the other was Elmen, who licked the side of her lips that held a little bit of blood, and lights were in her hand.

"Sorry we're late to the party, just had to make a little detour to avoid traps set by the enemy team, and do a little rescuing too."

Elmen jumped down once putting Asia in her arms, landing right next to Makoto, and Ravel who looked battle worn. Yumi jumped down too, and with the bird landing next to Makoto, it seemed like they were all okay, Makoto looking towards his Sacred Gear happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Millicas, and Zephyrdor, the pair had faced off against one another, and the battlefield around them was devastated.

Millicas seemed to be a little more tired than the man before her, but she still wouldn't let it go either, having heard the announcements.

Though, she had to admit that she was worried for Makoto, and the others at the same time.

She couldn't fight at the full strength that she usually did.

She couldn't help the worry that was deep within her.

Even though she didn't know of their status', it wasn't something that she could prepare right now.

"You've only got your Pawn, and Queen left now. I've got my Queen, two Bishop's, and Knight along with my other Pawn too. It seems like we've got the advantage. If I was you, I would give up before your Pawn and Queen are dealt with too."

Zephyrdor, despite looking a little tired, smirked dangerously.

"Ah, well. I can't say yes or no to that. Honestly, I don't know what you want me to say Millicas. However, my Queen is the strongest against Devils. Because, she has something that is stronger than anything else, a light like no other."

Millicas was suspicious as the Devil threw some demonic power towards her.

She raised a barrier, defending against the Devils blast, and then sent her own blast towards him, a power that could disintegrate anything, breaking down a building behind the man, because he dodged out of the way at the last second.

"What do you mean by something like that?"

Zephyrdor smirked dangerously.

"Because, I chose my Queen for this instance, to fight Devils. Though originally, a human, she also has something deep within her that makes her quite special too. Don't worry though, you're not going to have to worry about something like that for now. Your entire peerage is going to disappear soon enough."

Millicas didn't like the sound of that, firing off two spheres of destructive power…

But something was amiss at the same time.

She wasn't using her full power…

It was something that she didn't intend to do, but something she was doing subconsciously.

She didn't want to do it, and she wanted to fight stronger. She wanted to release blasts that could blow away Zephyrdor…but, the worry for her friends held her back. She knew it was stupid she knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it.

The power of Millicas was stopped by the Devil himself, who smirked.

"I thought that the Maou-sama's daughter would be stronger than this. I thought that you'd be releasing stronger powers than this. But, no. It seems like you're quite weak right now, you're barely above a normal Devil. I'm honestly disappointed."

Millicas turned her eyebrows down, and her hands shook.

She wished that she could be strong right now.

She didn't want to be weak.

She wanted to do her best, she wanted to fight to the best of her abilities. She, wished that she would be able to fight stronger, and stronger, but she wasn't able to do something like this now…she hated the fact that she wasn't doing her best right now.

* * *

Back with the others, Makoto, Yumi, Ravel, and Elmen stood towards the Dragon before them, Makoto's ice bird turning back to a small bird on his shoulder, and made him a blade of ice at the same time as coating itself in ice too. Asia stood behind them, having no fighting experience, couldn't get involved in the fight.

"We've got to slay this Dragon before anything else happens."

Makoto spoke as the Dragon stepped forward.

"It should be a little easier on us now since the Bishop isn't powering the Dragon."

Ravel explained with a tilted head, thinking that this would be good.

"I'm sorry…I don't think that I'll be offering much support now."

Yumi felt regretful, because she was exhausted, and barely could stand up.

Makoto shook his head, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done more than enough for us now Yumi-senpai, allow me to fight this enemy. We'll beat this Dragon, and then go for the Queen. I know that it seems worrying, but we'll do this, and then fight the Queen, and get to Millicas-san. We'll do something, alright? You just relax now."

Elmen nodded, and put her hands forward, gaining some light there.

"Since I've been inactive during the battle, allow me to make the first movement then!"

Elmen releases a barrage of light towards the Dragon at the same time it released a wall of flames towards Elmen's light.

"Sacred Gear! Arctic Regal Avian!"

Calling out the name of his Sacred Gear, Makoto's bird responded and shot off a beam of ice that hit the fire. Immediately the fires were frozen by Makoto's bird, freezing it right towards the Dragon's mouth, leaving nothing but ice, even freezing some of the Dragon's mouth too.

The Dragon looked on surprised as the light of Elmen's blast buried deep into the Dragon's body, sending it away from them, and off the ground, crashing down into the ground.

"Alright Elmen-chan! That's good!"

Elmen smiled at the praise, and clenched her hand together.

"I trained so hard with this. I trained the hardest that I could. Though I might not be the strongest here, I will do everything that I can to defeat my enemies before me. No matter what, I am going to do my best to defeat everything before me!"

Elmen was pumped this time, she showed such a strong face now, and Makoto was happy with seeing her. He was glad that she was alright now, it was something that Makoto enjoyed seeing immensely.

Makoto turned his attention towards the enemy at hand, and made a sword in his hand, his Sacred Gear, making the sword rather than turning, something that Makoto could do now, he always felt better with a sword in his hand.

"Ravel-san! I'm going to get its attention! You, and Elmen-chan power your attacks then you'll defeat the Dragon, okay!? If it is light and flames, the Dragon should be defeated. After all, he's still a Devil under all that, right?"

"R-Right away Makoto-sama! Leave it to us! Elmen-sama, let's do this!"

"Right, I've got it."

Knowing what she was going to do now, Elmen charged the light up within her hands, and Ravel did with the flames. Makoto himself rushed forward, Yumi, and Asia looking on with a worried expression on their friends.

"Yahoo! Here you ugly beast!"

Makoto made himself the target, rushing forward, concentrating on the power of the Knight to enhance his speed. Since he was going to be bait, this was the only way that they would be able to work it out now, Ravel and Elmen standing together, and charged their powers.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The Dragon raised its foot, and stomped down towards Makoto.

"Missed me!"

Makoto jumped back, aided by the bird using its wings and claws to fly Makoto away, something the bird could do, being his wings now.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The Dragon swung its large claws for Makoto. He managed to fly away from the first striking claw, but the second one they weren't going to get away.

"D-Damn it!"

Makoto brought up his blade, blocking the strike of the Dragon with his ice blade. The sturdy blade was aided by the natural coldness that the Dragon released around him, managing to block the large claw, and at the same time, the ice bird released a semi-large spear of ice.

To compensate for the ice spear, the Dragon released a sea of flames, breaking through the ice.

"Sacred Gear! Freeze it!"

On Makoto's command, the bird released a beam of freezing ice. The beam was thin, yet it packed a punch. As soon as it made contact with the flames, the ice froze it immediately, saving Makoto from being burned alive.

"Y-Yes, Makoto-san…"

Asia cheered from the side, as Makoto landed on the frozen fire.

Running up it, Makoto got his sword at the ready.

The Dragon itself bit down on the frozen fire, so it crumbled. Makoto didn't allow that to stop him though, jumping and twirled the sword right towards the enemy itself, and made the sharp bit at the ready as well.

"Take this!"

Using the penetration of sharp ice as his own, Makoto's sword embedded itself into the side of the Dragon's face, causing it to howl out, blood shooting out of it, but Makoto was also swatted away, heading for the ground.

"Makoto-kun!"

Yumi was going to move, seeing that Makoto had an injury with some blood coming out of him from the swipe of the claw, but the bird clutched onto the side of the shoulder of the boy, holding him tightly in his claws, and flew him to safety.

"Now! We're ready!"

Elmen exclaimed, and showed quite a large spear of light. It was bigger than a two story house. Around the spear, was Ravel's flames. The pair had concentrated their best on the attack, this being their last attempt on the Dragon's departure.

"Right, let's do this Elmen-sama!"

"Yeah, let's gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Throwing everything out of the window, Makoto and the others watched as Elmen and Ravel threw the spear towards the enemy.

The Dragon was stunned and threw its flames towards the spear. The flames of a Dragon weren't a joke, it was an attack that couldn't be stopped with conventional methods, so it wasn't something that could be taken down easily.

"Flames! Defend!"

Ravel's flames on the spear all concentrated on the point of the spear, and made a shield. It took some doing on Ravel's part, but she increased her flames the best that they could, and it worked, managing to stop the flames to a standstill.

"This is the end!"

Elmen's spear pierced the Dragon who couldn't do anything else. Its voice failed him, the light of the Dragon's eyes slowly disappeared, leaving nothing in its wake. The spears light spread through the body of the Dragon. But, because it was a Devil too, the poison of the light sapped the power of the Dragon away, and turned its body into light.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

With the announcement, Makoto smiled and looked at his two comrades who finished them off, and flew over to Asia. Though Asia was a little fatigued herself, she placed her hands to Makoto's body, and begun the healing process.

"Thanks, Asia-chan…a-are you sure it is alright?"

"Yes, please don't be worried Makoto-san, I can do this. Leave this to me now…"

Makoto held a thankful smile on his lips, looking towards everyone else in the group.

"Damn, we've only got one more opponent…"

"Millicas-sama should have been able to finish off the King by now though…what's going on?"

Ravel mused aloud to the others, wanting some answers.

"I don't know, Millicas-san…I hope that she's alright…"

"If she wasn't, we would've lost by now. We wouldn't be here."

Elmenhilde reminded, Makoto acknowledging that fact as well.

"You're not wrong, but something inside of me is worrying too. Because of the look she had before, it wasn't something that she thought would be possible. She was nervous about today, and his actions have made her fearful too…she might act brave, but she's worried about the fight, and she's so kind that she's worried about us too…if I'm right, then she's probably very worried about things going on right now."

Ravel thought along the same lines as Makoto, and knew that they would have to get to her soon enough, they knew that they would have to do that.

Ravel, Makoto, and Elmen walked forward together, and talked about what they were going to do, and also relax at the same time, since all of them were quite exhausted themselves.

"No!"

As they were happy with their victory of the Pawn, Yumi suddenly threw Asia towards Makoto, who caught her in his arms, and held her tightly as a familiar burst of light descended from the sky, impaling the ground immediately.

Yumi's body lit up within the light, and she disappeared before even the light disappeared.

[Millicas-sama's one Knight, retires.]

Makoto felt bitter about that, angry that she was taken out. Asia's body and Makoto's body shook together with such a sight. Makoto and the others looked up, to see that the Queen was flying there, and held a dirty smile on her face.

"My, it seems like Queen, Pawn, and two Bishop's are surviving. Darn, I was aiming for both the healer, and the Knight girl. But, the wretched Knight managed to throw the Bishop away, and she survived the attack. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now, we're all going to be having a little fun now too."

Makoto, Ravel, and Elmenhilde all looked up towards the enemy Queen, and glared harshly. This, was the last fight they could do. They were beaten, and exhausted…but, they had to do it now. They didn't have a chance otherwise. Millicas was fighting the King, so they would have to fight the enemy Queen and take her out, no matter what happens.

* * *

The devastation of Yumi's departure, was a big loss on their part, and Millicas lost a little hope. Because she was slowly losing pieces, she only had a few left, and if what Zephyrdor was saying to be true, then she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

"Another one bites the dust."

At this point, Zephyrdor loved taunting her, loved making her feel terrible about herself, and enjoyed the thought of Millicas losing,

Millicas herself dipped in her courage, and wished she could live in strength, but was finding it difficult.

"Your Pawn lost too, so don't mistake something like that either."

Millicas barked back, firing off some destructive blasts only for the Devil to block them with his demonic barriers, something that pissed off Millicas as well.

"Even then, my Queen is more than enough for your peerage. It isn't a mistake either. My Queen is very strong, and maybe, she could be on my level. I don't know. But, with your weakened peerage, I doubt that you're going to be able to win now."

"D-Don't say such things, we all worked hard to get here! Everyone of us worked hard to get here! I watched everyone train day in and day out, getting stronger, getting better, and better. I watched them all do it!"

Zephyrdor held a dirty smirk on his face.

"That might be the case, but something about this is a little bad to me. I really don't like things like this at all. Your group really pisses me off. I thought that the game would be finished off by now, but no…you really do annoy me greatly."

"Well, I'm glad that I can annoy you that much."

Millicas back talked as they went into a round of battle again.

* * *

Back with the fight of the others, the four members left, stared at the Queen as she flew down to their level.

They were battered, each were panting, and didn't know how long they would be able to go on for. But, they had to do something, they had to fight her, and win. If not, Millicas would have to deal with the enemy Queen and King, and they couldn't have that. It would be too much.

The Queen's power was surrounding her, and matched a High Class Devils power. Everyone there could feel it, but none of them knew what the light power was. It wasn't magic, but it was something dangerous. And they needed to find out what the power was.

"Hahahaha, it seems like I've come across a few people that want to oppose me."

"That's right, you won't be walking away from here easily."

Ravel said with a determined look on her face, the Queen smirking.

"Little Phenex, and others. You, are probably the only one who would be able to oppose me. If this was at the beginning, I am sure that the fight would've been good. But as you are now, that's how you are, a weak opponent."

"Weak, am I? Perhaps, maybe I am weak. But, we're together, and we have our full powers now. You might've taken out our Knight, but we've got the Queen, and Pawn, and us two Bishop's too. We might not seem like much, but we'll defeat you."

Ravel's words rang through the others, they all prepared for battle all the same.

"That's quite a funny joke. Didn't you know about something like that? I am not really someone that I have to deal with. But, I was honestly surprised when we didn't beat you beforehand, I didn't think that it would be something like this."

"Whatever you say, but you're going to lose now, don't you even know that!?"

Makoto roared out, as the team got together, Makoto doing the same thing with his Sacred Gear, this time turning the bird into a sword form. Because, he knew that this would be the one that it would be amazing to use, and he was at full power now.

"But you know, there's something that I've been curious about…why did you truly spread the mist around? Even after you realized we could slip through your mist, it seemed like you were able to continue on…why? And why didn't the Queen use his Sacred Gear properly? We've witnessed his progress, and he didn't use his Sacred Gear until the fight with our Pawn Dragon. So, why did you do something like that?"

The Queen just couldn't figure it out, they truly couldn't figure it out at all.

No matter what, her mind couldn't think of why this was. It just seemed illogical, it seemed strange. She didn't like not being in the dark about everything that was going on.

Ravel's mouth lifted up, as she explained.

"There's no point hiding it now. Because, Makoto-sama has been training very hard with his Sacred Gear's power, he is able to freeze anything. That's what his Sacred Gear is. It isn't mere ice, it is freezing power. That's his Sacred Gear."

"Freezing…? Isn't that the same as ice?"

That's what the Queen guessed, but they were way off for this.

"Sort of, but freezing, can freeze, anything. It all started when Ravel-san approached me and said "Can't your Sacred Gear freeze anything?" to which I agreed, and it went from there. I practiced hard to do it, I practiced hard to learn how to freeze things that aren't normal, and honestly, there was only a ten percent chance that it would work. Because, believe it or not, I only begun learning how to do it on the last day of training. The reason why I didn't use my Sacred Gear, was because I already was using it, with Elmen-chan's mist powers."

"S-So, you're saying that even during the beginning match, you've already been affecting our group!?"

"That's right." Ravel grinned. "Makoto-sama's Sacred Gear has been in affect since then. However, because Makoto-sama doesn't have the ability to yet fully control it, we had to set up barriers around us so it wouldn't affect us, but that wasn't such a problem either. The barriers only work though, if you only affect by a slight dose. More, and it would be broken easily. The mist and the Sacred Gear mixed together, and slowly froze the minds of the enemies, making the tired, making them feel dizzy, sleepy and such."

"T-That's a fucking lie! Y-You can't do that!"

Ravel looked towards Makoto, and smiled gently.

"Normally, no. It wouldn't be possible, but Makoto-sama did his best, he practiced all of it. He did his best, training day in and day out for this. He trained harder than anyone for this, and thanks to that, your team was affected! Slowly, little by little, you were affected by all of this! That's the reason why we were able to fight on par and beat your peerage! But because Makoto-sama is one of our stronger members, we couldn't have his power be used for the technique. So, Makoto-sama started the technique, but Asia-sama actually was the one who used her magical powers to keep the technique going. Of course she didn't use the technique herself, she just powered it up for it to continue, and it seems to have worked against you. All of our enemies, have been defeated barring you!"

The Queen's rage wasn't happy at all, it wasn't something that she wanted to hear, and she placed her hand outwards, a light gathering there and made a large arrow in her hand. The denseness of the light surely was something that made the Devils uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter whatever you say! Even if you affect our minds, with your Sacred Gear, it doesn't matter at all! Because, we did all of this! We're still superior than you are! All of you aren't going to be able to win against me! My Sacred Gear will make sure! My Sacred Gear is Sterling White! A Sacred Gear that can make white light arrows! I've mastered it to the point where it wouldn't be able to lose to any Devil! Even to Elsa there!"

Looking towards Makoto, his eyes narrowed as Elmen's lips curled upwards.

"E-Elsa…?"

"That's right Elsa! Time to let it go!"

Elmen couldn't help but snort, Ravel and Asia none the wiser on what that actually was.

The Sacred Gear that had been announced by the Queen made a large arrow of pure light in her hands, and then she fired it towards Makoto and the others. The speed of the arrow was incredible, even Makoto knew that they wouldn't be able to dodge it.

"Freeze!"

Makoto changed the sword into a hose, and fired off a condensed beam of ice. The arrows light was surrounded by the ice immediately, freezing it on the spot, the Queen's eyes turning white at seeing her arrow being frozen.

"What the fuck is that!?"

She was pissed off, she truly was pissed off.

But Makoto didn't stop, and rushed forward, with the sword form in tact.

"G-Get away from me!"

The Queen placed her hand outwards, firing off arrows of light towards the enemy himself. Makoto however weaved through the arrows with his speed, and sliced through the arrows that happened to appear near him.

"Never! Why don't you get lost!?"

Makoto appeared before the Queen, slashing with his sword at the Queen.

The Queen panicked as she rose a barrier, defending from the sword. Makoto wasn't yet strong enough to freeze barriers, so he couldn't get through the barrier that was before him. But he didn't have to do that, when Elmen appeared.

"Try this!"

Gathering a spear of light from Kalawarner's blood, she came from the left hand side, and fired off the spear, colliding it with the barrier, crumbling it down. Makoto saw his chance, and slashed forward towards the enemy.

"Shit!"

She flew backwards, receiving a slash to her chest, causing her chest to feel colder than normal. But she avoided the worse case scenario, and then turned her hand towards Ravel, firing off an arrow of light towards her.

"Try this!"

Ravel launched a flame ball towards the light that was coming for her, but the arrow broke through her flames. Ravel panicked, dodging to the side just in time, but ripped her dress, exposing some of her breast towards everyone.

"My light is like that of an Angel's. There's nothing that you'll be able to do against me. Don't you even know something like that? Freeze everything you want young boy, but it doesn't change anything! I can produce many arrows, and I will use them all towards you too!"

The Queen looked towards Asia and Ravel at the same time, and saw her opportunity, firing off a myriad of light arrows that were denser than Raynare's spears, and despite Makoto knowing it was going to hurt, he rushed over, and ordered the bird in front of Ravel at the same time.

"W-What are you!?"

Ravel was shocked as the bird froze each of the arrows the best that it could, ones that Ravel's barriers didn't block.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

At the same time, Makoto used his body to protect Asia from being attacked.

"Makoto-san! I-I-"

Asia didn't know what to say, and ended up being more worried, using her Sacred Gear to heal him despite being stabbed with the arrows of light, defending Asia from being hurt, knowing that she was more useful in the fight than he was right now, due to her healing power.

"I-It's alright don't worry about me Asia-chan. I always said that I'm your shield, and that's what I am Asia-chan, I'm your shield, no matter what."

Asia's eyes leaked tears, as Elmen sneaked her way to the Queen.

When she saw her opportunity, Elmen made a knife of light, stabbing it into her shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! You fucking bitch!"

Because of the stabbing, the Queen had to stop firing the arrows, allowing the arrows to stop, which gave Ravel and the bird time to rush over to Makoto, and Asia, seeing Asia crying as she healed his body.

"Take that you bitch!"

Elmen smirked, and then the Queen smacked Elmenhilde away, blasting light into her face.

Elmen skidded across the ground, panting from the attack, she wasn't that durable right now.

"Makoto-sama! W-Why did you defend me!?"

"Because, Ravel-san…you've got a better chance of surviving the fight than me…I know my role in this battle now, yours is to secure a victory. If I can't beat this Queen, with Elmen-chan, then you're gonna have to finish her off. And Asia-chan is the healer, she's someone that cannot be taken out of the fight. Don't worry, I've got you girls secure."

Ravel looked down, as did Asia, feeling sad that they were used in such a way, promising to not be like that in the future.

The Queen looked towards Makoto, the bird on his shoulder, and the other two.

" _Hmmmm, I think that I have to take out one of them now…better try a full burst…I can't waste much power here. I have to make sure that they are taken out now._ "

The Queen changed tactic, and aimed her hands towards Makoto. He fully was ready to defend himself, but then she suddenly turned towards the downed Elmen, who hadn't been expecting it, shooting off many arrows of light.

"Elmen-chan!"

Makoto rushed towards her, as she activated a barrier to defend herself.

But the arrows smashed through the barriers easily, and collided with her body. They bombarded her, again and again. The arrows hit her small body, tearing off her outfit, and exposing her small body to the group, but it didn't matter now, as Elmen was in much pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Stop it you bitch!"

Makoto pleaded, and shot off an attack towards her, causing the woman to use some arrows to block the demonic power. But Elmen's body was punctured full of different wounds, and even though she was a Vampire, she still had a weakness to holy things, and this light was holy enough to hurt her. No, it did more than that, the light poisoned her, making her feel sick, and even made her head spin at the same time.

"I-I might be down…b-but, I'm not doing nothing…"

However, Elmen gathered a light in her hand before the remains of her strength could fade, firing off a blast of light towards the enemy, catching her off guard.

"Fuck off!"

The woman attempted to make a barrier, but the light was too fast, hitting her arm, and exploded. The woman released a howl of pain, and blood came out of her arm, dangling by her side. The arm became unusable, Makoto seeing that, and thanked Elmen deep within his heart.

"Elmen-chan, I'm here now! I'm here!"

He took the young Vampire in his arms, and looked down towards her, smiling towards her, as she smiled up at him, despite the pain that she felt, and lights appeared all over her body, indicating what was about to happen.

"Mak-Makoto-kun…I d-did my best…"

"Yes, you did. You did your best, and did well. Because of your mist, we managed to get the upper hand, you did amazing Elmen-chan. I know that we'd be able to win because of you, thanks for doing this."

Elmen smiled up, as the lights circulated around her.

"Thanks…I'm glad, I was able to…do my best…I thought I was going to be…the weakest today…but, I wasn't…I did it…too…"

"Yeah, you did. Well done. Just relax now, just relax your body."

Elmen let out a cry as she disappeared into the air, in the lights.

[Millicas-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

Makoto couldn't stand it anymore.

Koneko.

Kalawarner.

Yumi.

Elmen.

Everyone.

Everyone who had disappeared, she couldn't stand it anymore, hating everything that had happened.

He looked over towards Ravel, and Asia, and then towards the panting Queen.

"Ravel-san, I need you to look after Asia-chan for me."

"Makoto-sama, what are you…?"

Makoto changed the bird into its bird form, as fire danced within his palm, and ice gathered around the bird, slowly mixing together.

"I'm gonna have to take this Queen out. Millicas-san might need healing, and she might need you Ravel-san. Between me and you, you've got more stamina. And wasting it on this Queen, isn't something that you have to do. This is going to have to be the decider."

Ravel wasn't sure at first, but from what he said, it did make sense.

Out of all of them, he had the least stamina, yet the most chances of winning.

Bowing her head respectably, she consented.

"I understand Makoto-sama. Leave Asia-sama's safety in my hands. Just make sure that you don't lose, okay? We have to win here, so don't lose to this person. I know that she's strong, but you're stronger, no matter what. She might have less wounds than you, but according to my calculations, if you use the attack I'm thinking off, and it manages to successfully hit her, then it will bring her down to the point where she can be finished off."

"Thanks, Ravel-san. I've got it." He looked towards Asia, and saw her worried face. "Don't worry Asia-chan, leave this to me. Just make sure that Millicas-san and Ravel-san there stays afloat, alright? I know that you can do it."

"Makoto-san…please win!"

Ravel rushed over to Asia, and placed some barriers around them.

Makoto then turned towards the injured Queen, and grinned.

"Ready to be beaten you bitch?"

The Queen's eyes were hollow as she made a destructive power of light in her hand from her Sacred Gear. Makoto didn't mind though, and continued charging up his attack. He couldn't do this attack continuously, but it was an attack that was quite strong.

"Hmph, I won't be losing to the Queen of Serafall. I might've underestimated you all, but it doesn't matter now. I'm going to have to defeat you, I won't lose to someone like you bastard! My Master needs me by his side, and I won't be losing to yoooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

The Queen unleashed her attack as Makoto mixed his attack perfectly.

"Then, be gone!"

Makoto unleashed his mixture of fire, and ice.

This time, unlike the last time, this time it was using the power of the Sacred Gear, to power the ice, and the fire was all Makoto's demonic power. He didn't have to split it this time. He didn't have to split his focus, allowing the power to flow naturally.

Makoto's power, and the Queen's power clashed against one another, causing a shockwave throughout the area.

"D-Damn! That's some power!"

Ravel complained as Asia put her hands together, silently wishing Makoto to win the fight, to beat the enemy Queen.

"N-No! I'm being pushed back!?"

The Queen put more power into the attack, trying to defeat the enemy.

But Makoto pushed even more in their struggle, and put more power into the attack.

"Don't you dare think you're going to win against meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Makoto's power smashed through the energy attack of the Queen, and continued for the Queen's body.

As expected, the Queen made barriers around herself, but Makoto's attack pushed through as he ran forward despite being exhausted, and charged the bird into sword form, he was going to finish off the enemy.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Queen received a mixture of burns, and ice coldness against her body, causing her body to fly backwards.

"Just one hit, and you'll be gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone!"

Makoto rushed as fast as he could as the Queen was in a daze.

However, she saw him, and fashioned the arrow of light into a sword with the last of her strength…

STAB! STAB!

In the end, the result was Makoto, and the Queen, having their respect blades inside of each other.

The light of the arrow/sword the Queen used, and the sword of ice from Makoto's Sacred Gear, the pair looking at one another in disdain.

"…Y-You…"

The Queen coughed up some blood, as lights danced around her.

Makoto had some lights around him too, but he smirked.

"By the way, Elsa-chan is awesome, being compared to her…I'm fine with that. And also..." Makoto leaned as close as she could so only she heard. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

The Queen's eyes were enraged, an obvious joke at what she called him before and even the same lines from the song she loved at the same time being used against her was devastating, the Queen's body disappearing as the lights and then she was departed from the space, Makoto's body falling down to the ground.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Queen, retires.]

"Makoto-san!"

Asia rushed over, and was going to heal his wound, but she saw the retirement lights surrounding him, and held her head down sadly, tears dancing within her eyes, but Makoto waved his hand, not wanting her to worry.

"Don't worry Asia-chan…I'm okay, but there's one more thing I have to do before I disappear…"

Makoto placed a hand on his ear, and activated the communication device…

* * *

As that happened, Millicas, and Zephyrdor's battle slowly raged on.

The battle itself had been more Zephyrdor's side, than anything else.

However, that didn't matter in the end to Millicas, because she knew that her friends were suffering, trying their best, and she felt pitiful that she wasn't doing the same thing.

Having heard all of the retirements of her peerage, she really didn't like the fact at all. She really hated that everyone was going through something's without her being able to do everything that she could do to fight this enemy.

"Oh, Millicas. It seems like you're getting tired now. Well, we've been doing this for a little while at least. I don't think that I can do something like that now. Hahahaha, don't be so worried Millicas, marrying me isn't going to be so bad."

"I…I'm not marrying you…"

"Then, why don't you do something to me!?"

The man unleashed a large blast of power, surprising the young girl, and knocked her down onto the ground, deep into the mud. Millicas' eyes leaked nears, not because she was hit, but because she felt useless.

She hated feeling like this.

If she could, she wouldn't feel like this.

But after everything going down, she couldn't do anymore than this now.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Queen, retires.]

Zephyrdor's eyes changed to rage when he heard that, Millicas' eyes shooting open at such an announcement.

"What the fuck!? She lost to their pathetic lot!? How the hell does that happen?! Damn it all! This isn't right! I hate this! I hate all of this! Fuck this bitch here! Millicas Gremory beat my peerage did she!? Well, I'll just beat her down now!"

But even then, she was very worried about what she was going to do.

Zephyrdor didn't look happy, and she looked beaten down.

No, she was beaten down.

She didn't think that she would be able to continue the fight now.

But then, she heard the communications device acting up.

[Millicas-san, a-are you alright?]

She sniffled, immensely relieved that he was alright. But something about his voice sounded distant, sounding far away yet despite it should be as clear as day.

"Makoto-san I…I don't know…"

[Millicas-san, listen to me, alright. Beat that guy, I know that you're stronger than he is, we all know that you are. But, you're always so worried about us, that you should have beaten this guy by now, why haven't you?]

"Makoto-san…I'm s-scared that if I lose…"

Tears formed in her eyes, and her heart hurt.

She didn't want to be like this, she understood how pathetic it was.

[Don't think about losing, think about winning. Just win the fight, win for everyone. Remember, everyone came today, for you. Everyone fought, for you. They all came for you, so you can't let us down now…I know that you're scared, I know that you're worried, but you don't have to be.]

"B-But…"

Millicas felt down, she didn't know if she would be able to do it.

Even with Makoto believing in himself, and everyone doing the same thing.

[I know how it feels to be scared, Millicas-san. I know that you're frightened Millicas-san, but I believe in you. I know that you can do it. I believe in you Millicas-san, everyone believes in you. I know that you can do it Millicas-san, I know that you can do it. Everyone believes in you, and most of all, you should believe in yourself. Just believe-]

And then, the communications device cut off, and then she heard the very disturbing news.

[Millicas-sama's one Queen, retires.]

That…was a very cruel announcement to Millicas' ears.

It was too cruel, and it made her feel very small…

The thought of losing Makoto on top of everyone else, seemed like a cruel destiny, it truly was a cruel destiny in her eyes.

"Well it seems like your pathetic Queen has gone too."

Millicas stopped herself feeling sorry for herself, and looked up, a dark gleam within her eyes.

"What did you say?"

The coldness of the words didn't sound like Millicas at all, it sounded very unlike Millicas to hear something like that.

Zephyrdor either didn't hear, or he didn't care, and just laughed out loud.

"Wow, I'm really dealing with a dumb peerage! That Queen really pissed me off from the moment I met him. but it seems like he lost now, and your peerage is just shit, it really is quite shit. Hmph, honestly I am surprised that you lasted as long as you did. Well, it also shows in the way that you look right now, how criminal and all."

That, was the pushing point for her…

It wasn't something that he should've said.

Mocking her, she could stand just about. But, doing it to Makoto and the others, she wasn't going to handle that, and now she knew what she had to do.

She certainly knew that she had to do it, because there wasn't anyone left.

No more hiding now, no more running away.

"…You know, I've had enough of you."

Millicas' rage boiled over as she took to her feet.

Power radiated around her. The aura of crimson was high, the power she held was high. The power was above that of a High Class Devil, it was stronger than that.

Zephyrdor looked on, and gulped when she took a step forward, now realizing the situation that he was actually in, and what could happen to him.

"M-Millicas I…"

For once in his life, Zephyrdor actually felt fear.

Millicas seemed different to what she did beforehand.

Before, she looked meek, and wouldn't harm a fly.

Now, she looked as if she would murder the fly.

Such a change, after hearing everything she did, it gave her inner strength. It gave her the power that she needed, and always held deep inside of her. The power that she had inherited from her Father, and Mother, surrounding her body strongly, and wouldn't ever disappear at all.

Slowly, she raised her hand, which held the POD aura around it, and shot off a blast of it.

The Devil male obviously didn't want to deal with it, so he raised barriers to defend himself, only for said barriers to be broken by Millicas' powers, the strong power that he didn't think that she would ever display strongly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

He let out a cry as her power pierced his body, blood spurting out of him.

"Don't be weak. My friends suffered more than that."

Millicas swiped her hand, unleashing a large blast of the power.

"Fuck you!"

Zephyrdor attempted to match the power, but her power broke through his own easily, and crumbled it away. The POD continued going on, and then hit his body, wounds appearing all over the mans body, blood streaming out of him.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Didn't you boast that we were weak Zephyrdor-san?"

Zephyrdor gritted his teeth, and then stood up on shaky legs. Despite the blood coming out of him, he gathered the power he had in his hands as much as he could, and aimed it towards Millicas, a large demonic power being within his hands.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to beat me!? I'm Zephyrdor! I'm not going to lose to someone like you! You're all weak! You all won by cheating! That's all it is! My peerage is better than your fake one! You don't even have a real one!"

Millicas nodded as she put her hands together, condensing the POD that she had. The sphere was red and black, and though it wasn't big, it held an immense power deep within it, a power like no other at all.

Ravel, and Asia arrive at the scene, seeing what was going on, and each held their hands to their faces, not sure what they were supposed to do. However, it seemed like Millicas had this now, her power was off the charts.

"We didn't cheat, we did what a Rating Game is for, and used strategy. That's how we were able to fight now. Makoto-san, and the others did their best. We might not be a true peerage as you say, but we are closer than your peerage is. We work together, we stand by one another. You all had dark personalities, and while you're stronger than us, it doesn't matter at all. So, why don't you just disappear?"

"Fuck offfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!"

Zephyrdor released the demonic power of a good grade.

It was like a large wave, it was like a power that could obliterate anything…

But Millicas' own power was sprung forward at the same time.

The sphere of the POD was released at the same time, and clashed against the power of Zephyrdor.

"W-What is this shit!?"

Zephyrdor was shocked when Millicas' power overwhelmed all of his power. The sphere was small, but it was very powerful. It obliterated the power of Zephyrdor's, and continued for Zephyrdor, who could see the power coming for him.

"I told you! Don't underestimate us!"

Millicas pooled her power, concentrating the efforts on the power.

Zephyrdor raised barriers, but the POD breaking through the barriers. No matter what he did, the power was just too strong, and the power collided with his body, the centre of his body, blood spewing out of his mouth as it exploded.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Zephyrdor was blown away from Millicas, who completely dominated the fight now.

Before it was more even. But, Millicas now had her powers unleashed, she had to use her power no matter what, she wasn't going to hold back anymore, and used the power to break through the enemies body.

"Whoa…I knew Millicas-sama was strong, but I didn't know that she was this strong…"

Ravel was in awe as she watched Millicas beat down Zephyrdor with her powers.

Asia was in the same situation, glad that Millicas usually was so kind towards her, and the others. Her power was quite frightening when she was pissed off.

"Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Zephyrdor was blasted one more time with Millicas' power, but this time she made sure the energy she used was enough, and it was. Zephyrdor was beaten now, the power that Millicas had overwhelmed then all. blood was coming out of him, his face was swollen, and his body was bruised.

Lights of the retirement came, surrounding his body.

"Y-You're a monster…a-all of your g-group are…"

"Maybe, that's the case. But, I cannot say any more than this now. You see, you've mocked the wrong people. Don't ever mock my friends. They did all they could for me, and gave me this chance of victory. So, don't make that mistake. Oh, the wedding's off, I've got someone else I really like, and that's not you."

Zephyrdor's eyes became moist, and then he shed some tears, rolling down his face, as he disappeared.

[Z-Z-Zephyrdor-sama's retirement confirmed. Winner, Millicas Gremory-sama!]

Usually, Grayfia's voice was calm, but most couldn't deny the sweetness behind her words now. Even how chipper she sounded, well at least for Grayfia anyway.

"Millicas-sama! You did it!"

Ravel cheered as she walked over with Asia.

"Y-Yes, you did it Millicas-san, well done!"

Millicas' smile turned wider, then she shook her head.

"This victory isn't mine alone, it is all of ours. We all did it this time, we all did our best. This time, this win is for all of us. Ravel-sans, Asia-sans, Elmen-sans, Koneko-sans, Kiba-senpai's, Kalawarner-sans, and also, Makoto-sans too. We all did this, together."

Ravel and Asia smiled together, as did Millicas, the girl making a decision in her mind now.

* * *

After the Rating Game, Makoto laid in a hospital bed, still currently sleeping. People had come and gone, seeing that he was alright. Thankfully, he, and the other members of the group were going to be fine. A day or so in hospital was all they'll need before being on the road to recovery.

Serafall had some duties to do, so she couldn't stay with her Queen, but promised herself to get closer to him later on.

However, one person didn't leave the room.

One person stayed in the room for all of it all.

That person, despite the injuries she held herself, didn't leave the room at all.

And that person was…

"Ngh…"

Makoto's eyes cracked up, to be met with a ruby red look.

"Hey, sleepy head. How have you been?"

The one who was there, was Millicas herself, placing a hand on his face, and gently stroked.

He sat up with some difficulty, placing a hand on his side.

"It might be a little sore for a little while, but you'll be okay. It seems like everyone is going to be okay now."

"The Game?"

Millicas' lips curled upwards, as she sat closer towards him.

"We won, Makoto-san. We won because of everyone beating the enemy."

Makoto sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good, we all won in the end. Haha, that's great."

Millicas nodded, but something was different about her.

She seemed more, calm now. More relaxed than before. She seemed to be more, happy than she was before.

Slowly, she crawled up the bed, and placed her hands on his face fully, cupping his face.

"Millicas-san…?"

Answering his doubt, Millicas' cute lips turned upwards, and leaned closer.

"Makoto-san, I've got something's to say, would you listen?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

His smile caused the young girl to lean even closer, nuzzling against his face with her own, her scent wafting in his nostrils, the scent blowing his mind. Makoto watched as Millicas leaned even closer, giving the young boy an enchanting smile.

"Makoto-san, all of this time, I've been wondering so many things. Remember just before the familiar stuff went down? And I asked about what your opinion of love was?" He slowly nodded, as she continued to smile. "I don't think I ever gave my opinion, want to hear it?"

"Millicas-san…"

"My opinion of love is…well, there's many things. Waiting for a smile from the person you admire. Gaining strength from their actions, and words. Someone who would always stand beside you, someone that helps you so much that you can't believe it. A man that would, want to always be with you…I think my opinion of love might seem weird…but, the day I met a certain someone, I think I already began loving that person."

"Millicas-san, you're saying…"

Millicas smiled dazzlingly, and then brushed his lips and her own together. It wasn't a full kiss, but it caused both of their faces to turn redder by the second.

"Makoto-san is someone that I truly cherish. No matter the hardships, no matter the hardness of the fights, Makoto-san always did his best. You did it for me, you really came to my rescue, and encouraged me to fight. I was scared, and frightened, I always thought of what could be, and didn't focus on what is. That's why, Makoto-san. I've decided, something important."

"What's that?"

Millicas continued to smile, her cute face turning redder.

"Whatever happens in the future, can I stay beside you?"

"S-Stay beside me?"

She nods, her eyes resolute.

"I've been thinking about it, and I want to see Makoto-sans future, I want to be right beside him in his future. No matter what my position would be, I want to see it through till the end with Makoto-san. I don't know how long it will take…but, Makoto-san is the man that I want to stay with, always. Being with Makoto-san, is what I want. No matter what else, I want to be with you. Like Asia-san gets to be…I don't know how my family would think of it, and maybe they'd be against it…but, if I could become apart of Makoto-sans peerage then…"

"Y-You want to be in my peerage!? Is that okay!? Asia-chan's one thing, but aren't you the daughter of the Maou-sama or something…? Wouldn't it be weird if you did something like that…? I don't know, it seems weird to think about…"

"Yes, I think it would be alright, or maybe it wouldn't be. But, I don't care that much. Allowing myself to stand beside Makoto-san is my decision. I never really get to choose what my life becomes, even when I was a child, I didn't get to choose much. But…with you, Makoto-san gives me many choices, many types of futures that I could be in. It's fun beside Makoto-san, it's interesting, and I want to be near the man that I admire…and today, I've seen Makoto-sans own thoughts and how when I was nervous, and scared, took control, and helped me gain my courage. Makoto-sans more suited to a King than I am. I, just want to be beside Makoto-san no matter what happens in the future. So…if it wouldn't be too much trouble, is it okay if I stay with you?"

Makoto turned his lips upwards, gently smiling and then brushed his lips on the top of her head, Millicas' face turning red.

"Millicas-san, you've been beside me since the beginning in this Devils world. Because of you, I survived many hardships, and if you want to be beside me as I go forward, then I would love it. You always have a place beside me Millicas-san."

Hearing that was more than enough for Millicas, and while she had teary eyes, it didn't stop her kissing Makoto on the lips, taking her first kiss, only ever wanting him to be the one who kissed her, Makoto surprised.

He didn't stop the kiss, he was a little shell shocked at the beginning. Though he soon accepted the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Millicas gave in, laying on his side, as their lips came together again and again.

Once the kiss ended, Millicas laid her head on Makoto's chest, holding one of his hands tightly.

"Makoto-san…"

"Yeah?"

She looked upwards, and grinned cutely.

"That was my first kiss you know?"

"W-Was it…?"

Nodding at him, Millicas kissed his cheek, and then hovered near his face.

"I'm glad I met you."

"Hehe, me too."

Millicas becoming more bolder, and pressed her lips against his own again, blending into the love that they shared with one another. Unspoken for, but it was real between the two of them. They both shared feelings between each other, even if it didn't have to be spoken.

At the doorway, Sirzechs, and Grayfia looked in to see the pair kissing one another, Sirzechs' lips turning downwards.

"It seems like Millicas has fallen in love…"

"It does appear to be like that, Sirzechs-sama."

Grayfia noted, as she looked into the room.

Though she didn't show it on her face, her eyes showed that she was happy.

"Ooh Grayfia…what she said about going into the Queen of Serafall's peerage…w-would that even be alright…?"

"That's our daughter, and if that's what she wants…seems like she takes after me, becoming her lovers Queen. No…I shall make sure that Millicas becomes an important piece in his peerage if that's how she desires. How the Underworld will take it…I cannot be sure. But, if this is her desire…we've already placed her under enough trouble, she should get a chance to be happy."

Sirzechs couldn't agree more, and looked into the room again, to see Millicas now holding onto Makoto tightly, and he did the same. His mind briefly switched the images he saw for him and Grayfia, then it switched back to Makoto, and Millicas, seeing how close they were.

"The Underworld be damned. This is our baby girls happiness after all."

In the end, that's all they cared about.

Not power, not anything else, but just a declaration of love, and affection. The pair, truly did look good in their eyes. Makoto, and Millicas, they truly did look good in their eyes, and the pair decided without even speaking that they were going to make sure that Makoto and Millicas have a happy life, and of course, make sure Millicas became a very prominent member in Makoto's growing harem, having already had a few females attention on him, even his own King. Sirzechs though, was happy if Makoto was the man that won over Millicas, already displaying his strength, and how far he truly went for her.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the fights!**

 **Elmen showed her stuff this time, with her Vampire drinking blood ability, and such. The plan which started two chapters ago has been fully revealed, well done to anyone that managed to guess that. Yup, Makoto's power can even affect the mind! Though, only at this point it works gradually, but it will grow to be able to do more in the future. Millicas, after being pushed, truly showed her stuff, and beat down Zephyrdor, and then all but confessed to Makoto, wanting to even join his future peerage! In canon, obviously it wouldn't be able to happen, in this though, it very well could happen. But either way, Millicas is the third girl to kiss Makoto!**

 **Next chapter will be zero fighting, yes, zero fighting. It will be an inbetween chapter for the wedding, but it will have important events as well going on, so look forward to that. And just a reminder that I wont be doing the Rias/Riser fight for newcomers who might be wondering, as there was a vote a few chapters ago, and it was voted to skip, important events however shall be discussed among the characters and until next chapter!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	21. The ceremony part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, you don't wanna piss off Millicas when she's pissed off.**

 **tyson113; Erm, okay, I can understand, but Makoto, at that point, was pretty much done for, he wouldn't have had the strength to fight Zephyrdor, and it was more about Millicas growing in her confidence, growing into a more confident person with the emotional strength Makoto and the others gave her, plus Makoto had done plenty during the fight, and it was Millicas' time to shine during that part. Yeah, I suppose you don't have to worry now...until the next major arc hehe~ And thanks, yeah, there's gonna be more romance now the fighting is out of the way.**

 **hellspam; Aah, thanks very much! Yeah, after pretty much getting battered, stabbed, and other things, he deserved the kiss. Yeah, don't mess with her, or talk bad about her loved one's, she'll rip you to pieces. Hehe, just imagining that makes me laugh, I could see him doing it as well, that's what he would do. Yeah, that would be funny as well, thanks for the idea~**

 **austin scott; Thanks very much!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Good, glad that you're happy. Yeah she did indeed, they are quite smart like that. Yup, that's how it is, he just took freezing to freeze opponents minds. Well, we'll find out what or if he was born as anything other than human. I suppose they would be yeah~ I know yeah, seems like it~ Well, he might be getting one in a future arc, we'll have to wait, and see. In the future she might do.**

 **Wargame-sama; Thanks for the concern, but don't worry, each girl will be getting proper development.**

 **Skull Flame; It does indeed, and don't worry about Rias, it's all for development and all. Exactly, she went full on didn't she? Don't mess with her when her friends are in danger. Yup, it does seem like a big 'war' is gonna come up in the future, let's just see how it is gonna play out huh~? Ophis, well you never know~ And thanks!**

 **Naroku; Thanks, read on, and you might see hehe~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! She does indeed, she did her part alright~ He showed that he isn't going to take things laying down, he fought to the bitter end. Yup, you're exactly right, she gained the confidence from him, and her fallen comrades, and pushed through, and defeated Zephyrdor in the end! Yeah, they do love her, and want her to be happy. And thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup! She put her powers out there, and kicked some ass! Gaining courage and confidence from the others, she unleashed the power deep within her. They did yeah, they pulled out all of the stops and used their powers to fight for Millicas, showing what they truly had with one another. Yup, that has been their plan since the beginning and it worked, giving them a fighting chance. She probably would be his Queen, I don't see at least her parents letting her be any other piece than that, and it would be amazing for her to be like that for Makoto, and he'd want her to be as well. Rias always bounces back.**

 **Nivek Beldo; We have yeah, we've got the final stretch going down there, and they managed to pull off a victory. Yup, they showed their full support indeed, they weren't gonna show any less than their best. Yeah, she really is quite amazing, isn't she? And that's before her gaining Balance Breaker. Yeah, they are smart people, they don't have to go in with power, and smashing through everything. They used their minds, and won the games like that. Yeah, he has that kind of power, it might not be Longinus level (yet) but it is quite powerful with its ability on its own. Exactly, because of that, she managed to gain the strength to fight for what she believed to be the right thing. I'm glad you liked it, it just means Millicas is just that important to Makoto, and more on and such. We do yeah, it's a breather, but also important for some character building. And yeah, it will be~**

 **Justin D; Well they did do their best, and showed what strategy is, and what it could be. Yeah, maybe a little bit, they came out with quite good strategies, and showed what a Rating Game is, and how one might go about it with such things, not just pure power attacks. Yeah, Millicas in the end took him down with her amazing powers. Hmmm, maybe so, though Makoto isn't a sadist, like Esdeath is. And thanks very much!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Yeah, she won in the end, they all won in the end~ I suppose so yeah~ Makoto did show some cool techniques, and there's gonna be more in the future. Yup, they have pretty much accepted them together now. If he went all out, he probably would be around that tier yeah. Hehe, yeah it would be~**

 **Primevere; They are quite cute together, aren't they? Adorable indeed~ And thanks, here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; Yup, it has the ability to freeze, and that can be in a few different ways. I suppose if he applied himself, maybe studies Gasper's own Sacred Gear and such, it could be good. I guess that it could do something like that yeah if he wanted to.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Yeah! They won the fights! And yeah, they had a cool moment together. Princess...she's always a mystery.**

 **Cf96; Party time indeed!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds pretty good to me~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, because of that, and because of his words, she gained the confidence to use her powers, and fight off the enemy. We might do, we very well might see that in the future. They'll be fine by the time this chapter starts, at least some of them, since there was a little bit of a timeskip. Hmmm, maybe we'll see that. And cool suggestions!**

 **Kenshin135; Eeh, I just guess that they each bring different things, is all. Yeah, they are, but there are other functions for familiars, pact partners, and such. Well, you never know with Kuroka huh. Hmmm, good theory, it could be that, or it could be something else entirely, huh. We'll have to wait, and see. He calls it her for a sign of respect, and he's, a somewhat member because Ise is, though not a full one, he just does it mostly out of habit. Well, he will do eventually. Yes, but as it has been stated, it happened here too, even with Serafall, and such, showing such an out. No, that wouldn't of worked, because that's Ise's thing, not Makoto's, and it also shows different things. This isn't canon, and things don't always have to apply like canon either. Yes, but they didn't know that, they assumed it was just ice attacks, they didn't know it was freezing power, all freezing aspects. She was losing confidence, because of her friends losing, it was quite explained in previous chapters, and the last one to this, it even was mentioned by, Ravel I believe as well. Yeah, I know that, but still, she said it might not be okay, or it might be, she didn't know, and still wished to do it anyway. Again, the answer is, this isn't canon, things can diverge from that. Akeno wouldn't of gotten her power up there, as I have a more, better place for it to happen, before canon does. Koneko is, but Yumi isn't stronger than canon, and by this point, she didn't have Blade Blacksmith, she only got that at the events of vol three, after this, which has been stated in canon in one of the later volumes.**

 **Anime PJ; It was indeed, very explosive, it went off like a bang! Hehe, she surely showed a quite different side to her huh, don't mess with Makoto, and her friends, or she's coming after you. He used quite a few skills with it, and he's still got some more to show in the future as well, it is going to be good~ They are, aren't they? So sweet and cute~ Yup, it surely is! And thanks!**

 **Dragon god king; Yeah, I don't see why not, that sounds pretty amazing to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Yoga Pratama; If you've read the later volumes, Ise truly does not need that kind of power. That would push him into way, way too OP territory.**

 **Guest 3; I have done many times yeah, that sounds good to me! Thanks for the suggestion! That would make for an interesting part of the story~**

 **Makoto; No worries~ I suppose you could say that, though he hasn't shown signs of that really yet. Yeah, if he is, then maybe it could represent something like that, it would be interesting, wouldn't it? That sounds like an interesting idea, if I could use that somewhere, then I'll try and work it in.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, they won, barely, but still, they pulled ahead in the end. While Makoto might've been able to beat him, a fresh Makoto, not one that had fought those battles, it was Millicas' own personal battle that she had to fight against, that she had to defeat, for her own self esteem, and to show that she is capable, and doesn't have to rely on people, yet at the same time, work together with others to show all of their strengths. Eeh, I'd say afraid of her now. I know, she did show that she really does care about him. She even declared that she wished to stay beside him, just shows what kind of effect he's had on her personally. They do indeed, they can see what, and who she really wants in the end.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The ceremony part one!**

Makoto couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

The game that he thought Rias and the others would excel in, didn't turn out like that.

At first, it was going strong, Koneko, and Ise showed good moves. Even Yumi showed good moves too, and Akeno also showed a strong spirit. But soon, it turned out terrible. The members of Rias' peerage dropped like flies, yet so did Riser's. the person Makoto was impressed with was Ise himself, having gained a new ability to transfer powers, and such, even the others showed stronger sides…

But Riser was a Phenex.

No matter what else, he was a Phenex.

They did very well, they truly did very well, Makoto couldn't deny that. But Riser was different. Rias had some good tactics, though he would have used it differently, but he was different to Rias, so he couldn't say anything about that.

He even thought Koneko showing her Senjutsu would be good as well, though in the end, she was suckered from behind by the Queen. Even with her Senjutusu's healing factor taking into account, Koneko couldn't hold on, which was a shame in Makoto's since he could see how pumped she really was for the fight.

However, he could've done without seeing Ise's dress breaking power.

That, wasn't a good thing to see.

While it could be effect against armours, to just strip women…seemed a little...no, a lot creepy in his eyes.

While Ise's intentions…weren't of a molester level, it still was a skill that he didn't want to ever see again.

But he did like Ise's Dragon Shot move, that was pretty cool. That was a move Makoto liked to see, and the new strength of the Sacred Gear that was Ise's Boosted Gear power, it was truly something like that.

Makoto right now, was walking through the hospital, looking for Ise's room.

As soon as he saw all of the people going down, Makoto couldn't just sit by and wait for whatever was going to happen. He needed to know what was going on, he needed to see Ise, even if he had to avoid the others right now.

He found out about Yumi, Akeno, and Koneko, knowing that they would be fine. But for people like Ise, he was worried, he saw the beating that Riser gave Ise, and was worried that the young man was going to go through something terrible because of him.

"Excuse me, where is Hyoudou Issei-sama's room?"

Makoto addressed a nurse that he came across.

She looked over a clip board, and saw that the notes before her. Nodding, she directed Makoto.

"Yes, go down this corridor, and it is the last room on the right Queen of Serafall-sama."

"Thank you!"

Makoto bowed his head, and walked forward strongly.

He walked as fast as he could, he couldn't run due to not wanting to show any badness on his own part.

Makoto was going to make it to Ise's room, when he noticed that Ravel walked out of a room close by. She wasn't injured, thankfully, but some of the peerage also had been so she was probably checking on them.

"Makoto-sama, there you are."

Ravel greeted, walking closer to him.

Though Makoto wanted to get to Ise, he didn't want to be rude to Ravel either, since she did help him out during the games against Zephyrdor, and they might have not been able to win because of her.

"Ravel-san, I'm glad that you're okay."

Ravel blinked, and then poked her fingers together shyly.

"R…Really Makoto-sama?"

"Well, yeah." He admitted shyly. "You're also my friend, I was worried when you were in the games. But, Riser didn't really use you, did he? I mean, I remember during our game, you truly shined as one of the best supporters. If Riser had listened to you, then the games would have been easier for your side, I think so anyway."

Makoto gave his honest thoughts on the matter, Ravel continuing to show a shy side to her.

"W-Well, thank you Makoto-sama, it's quite refreshing to hear that. Usually, Onii-sama takes me for granted. I, am genuinely sorry about Onii-sama, and what he did to your Onii-sama. I, didn't want Onii-sama to go that far. Of course, I was supporting my Onii-sama, but I didn't agree with beating Hyoudou-sama down like that."

"No, your apology is enough for me. I mean, Riser is…but, you didn't have to apologize. You did well for our team when it was formed. And I am just glad that you're okay Ravel-san. So, thanks for apologizing, it does mean a lot, even though you weren't the cause at all."

Ravel bowed her head respectably, but then a thought came to her.

A small dusting appeared on her cheeks. A thought that wouldn't leave.

"B-By the way, Makoto-sama…"

Ravel poked her fingers together shyly, and couldn't stop either. She had something that she wanted to say, but she didn't know how she was going to get the words out either. It looked like she was embarrassed about something but Makoto didn't know what that something was.

"Y-Yes Ravel-san? Something you'd like to discuss?"

Ravel looked sheepish, trying to come up with the words properly.

"Yes...Onii-sama is going to be having a, engagement party for him and Rias-sama. and I was wondering, if you're not busy…maybe, during the party…we could do something there…maybe we could…I don't know, talk…we could, maybe we could…"

Makoto watched on as Ravel was becoming more embarrassed about asking something. Makoto wasn't an idiot, and could see the question that was coming to her lips, even if she herself didn't know how to get it out.

"Ravel-san, Sera-tan said that I'll be going to the engagement party too."

"O-Oh, she did, did she?"

Makoto inclined his neck, then explained with a small smile.

"I'd like it if we could dance maybe. I'm not the best or anything but maybe we could-"

"Yes!" She agreed instantly, then caught herself being too giddy, so pulled herself back. "I mean, we might as well. We could dance with one another. T-That wouldn't be so bad. Y-You are the Queen of Serafall-sama, and dancing with me, would be very good for your social standing. It would show, agreement between Serafall-sama's house, and my own house, and perhaps, introduce new concepts. S-So, yes, we shall dance at the party. Please make sure that you're presentable for the dance as well."

Ravel showed a cute Tsundere side. It wasn't true Tsundere, but it was enough for Makoto to realize that she was doing a Tsundere part, and he found it quite cute that she would do something like that. Makoto just smiled as he answered.

"That's good, I would love to dance with Ravel-san during the party. Though I'm not exactly thrilled about it, the party in general I mean because Rias-sama is…and Riser is…there's something that, I don't even…but, dancing with Ravel-san shall be good. I hope that I don't mess up."

Ravel bit her bottom lip, and then showed a small smile on her lips.

"Then, I shall await the dance. I'll of course make sure that I am going to do my best during the dance as well. I'll also dress to the best of my ability as well. So, in conclusion…I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Ravel only realized when she saw Makoto's smile raise up a little bit more.

"That's right, but I thought that it was cute as well."

"C-C-C-C-Cute!?" Ravel stiffened her body. "Y-You just called me cute!?"

She seemed quite disbelieving that he called her that. Makoto on the other hand just smiled gently at her worried face, but still felt worried for Ise, right now, Makoto didn't want Ravel to be worried right now though.

"Well, you are, aren't you? Hehe, sorry it seems too direct for someone like me huh. It's just, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, like now for instance, I am really nervous. I don't want to say the wrong thing, and then have everything go up in smoke, it just seems like it could happen, and I don't want that to happen…"

"O-Oh, me too. I tend to ramble too…n-no, please don't be concerned Makoto-sama. I just…have to go! Yes, I have to go, and prepare myself for this new adventure, Makoto-sama. I am sure that you'll be able to overcome such things…bye."

Ravel took off as quickly as she came.

Makoto could've sworn that before she felt, she was blushing madly, almost like her face was on fire. Though Makoto found it cute when she did things like that, it just made his day honestly.

"Onii-chan…"

He recalled his elder brother, being distracted by Ravel, and then took off to his room again.

But he was stopped when he saw a blue haired girl come out from a room, having bandages around her body.

He recognized that this was Mira from Riser's peerage.

"Mira-san, right?"

He remembered that he beat her, and so did Ise. She was supposed to be the weakest of Riser's peerage.

"Y…Yes, that's right." She admitted coyly, her cheeks red. "About Ise-kun…" Makoto noticed the suffix as she continued. "It seems like, you also are…erm, you see, about Ise-kun and all…I just want to say…he's the coolest ever!"

Makoto blinked at the sudden change of tone.

"Y-Yeah? Even after he stripped you?"

Makoto remembered that she was a victim of his brothers clothes destroying magic spell. Honestly, if he was a girl, then he'd be feeling quite down right now about being forcibly stripped. But, Mira seemed like she loved it.

"Well, that was a naughty move, but he was so cool in the fight! He fought Riser-sama so hard, and did his best for the redheaded bitch!" Makoto wondered how Rias would take being called that. "It was amazing, such a Knight in shining armour! I just can't believe that he was my own piece too! He's a Pawn like me, I am very shocked! Wow, I mean, wow! A Pawn could be that amazing! I wish to emulate him in the future!"

"You…want to become a pervert too?"

That's what Makoto got out of the conversation.

Mira stuck up her pinky finger, and then held a dirty smile on her face.

"Maybe~ But, he's kind of handsome too. He's not Riser-sama, and that's, something, but Riser-sama doesn't do such things. He…ooh my, I'm sorry for saying something like that! Riser-sama is my King, and all, but still, it makes me feel complex that it happens like this!"

Makoto just didn't know what to say as a response.

"Are…Risers peerage, his lovers…? I mean, if you develop a crush on Ise-nii, wouldn't Riser be displeased about it?"

"Riser-sama is the King, and some of the peerage love him, but not all of us. I, myself always held an admiration for him, but now, thinking about the Boosted Gear, and how it could be used for me too, it makes me think what he could do with it…"

The blonde and black haired boy tilted his head, Mira's face burning red.

Makoto then coughed into his hand.

"I'm, sorry but I've got to go now Mira-san. Do you, want to come and see Onii-chan too?"

"No!" She rasped. "I-I couldn't do something like that! I've got to go, and do something for Riser-sama now! Goodbye! And good day too! Y-Yeah, I've got to go and do things for such things now! Bye bye!"

Makoto watched as Mira ran down the corridor.

Makoto didn't know what else to say about that.

But, he did find out that Mira seemed to have developed a thing for Ise, and Makoto was torn to be happy or not. She was still the enemy, but she didn't seem all that bad once he talked with her. Even then, if Ise wanted her, then he'd be happy with that.

Taking in a breath, he continued onwards.

Makoto made it to the room a few moments later, and entered without a worry in the world.

He noticed that Rias hadn't been around, but she probably wasn't allowed to right now, she was going to be busy.

But he also saw Ise on the bed.

Though he wasn't in a life threatening condition, he didn't look right either.

He had burns on his body which were being treated. He had bandages around him. He also was unconscious, like he was in a coma. But, Makoto didn't know what to even think right now. This shouldn't of happened.

They won their Rating Game. It was very hard, and most went down, but Millicas won. Now, Makoto had to witness that Ise's didn't win at all. They did a very good job, they did what they had to do, and that's what Makoto thought of when it came up to such things.

"Onii-chan…"

Makoto walked over to the bed, blinking back the tears that he didn't want to shed, he didn't want to appear weak at all, but he didn't have a choice when he made to Ise, remembering the time that they talked just before Ise began his Rating Game.

* * *

" _Okay…"_

 _Ise looked at the time, and saw that it was around 10 at night. He didn't have to be in the clubroom for at least half an hour yet. He knew he had to be there before 11.30, or so, that's when Rias told him to be there._

 _But now, he was thinking about what happened during Makoto's Rating Game, and watched how he developed himself, and how he could handle himself, and was proud of his younger brother, but now, he had to fight too. And Riser was different to Zephyrdor's peerage, and the man himself, and he was immortal, so it would be more difficult for the man to do it._

 _He wore his uniform for the fight, that's what Rias said would be for the best. He didn't have a complaint, due to it being quite comfortable. He was representing Rias after all. He was just glad that he didn't have to wear a magical outfit that Serafall designed, that's how she would do something like this._

 _As he was thinking, there was a knock at the door._

 _[Ise-nii, can I come in please?]_

 _The voice itself was that of the younger Hyoudou, Ise's eyes immediately going to the door._

" _Sure, come inside."_

 _The door opened, and who stepped inside was Makoto himself._

 _He was wearing his school uniform, which confused the young brown haired boy._

" _You're wearing your school outfit?"_

" _Hehe, yeah. It seems like I have to be presentable during the match. We'll be watching and all and being a Maou-sama's Queen, seems like I'll also have a small part to play as well. Either way, I am sure that it is going to be, different to usual. Onii-chan."_

 _Ise did have to admit seeing Makoto in his school clothes was natural for him now, since the beginning of the year at least. So, it seemed fitting. But, he did have to wonder what he meant that he'd have a small part to play. As far as he was aware, he didn't have anything to do with the Rating Game, unless he was watching it that was, then that would make this different._

 _Makoto strode over towards Ise, and sat down on the bed next to him._

" _Your match will begin soon."_

 _Ise put a hand to the back of his head, scratching harshly._

" _Y-Yeah, seems like it."_

" _Are you nervous?"_

 _Makoto looked at Ise expectantly, Ise answering the boys doubt while patting his head._

" _You won your game, I have to at least try my best."_

" _Our circumstances were different." He revealed. "Riser is a Phenex Onii-chan, he's going to be very difficult to beat. He's a Phenex, and they have the ability to regenerate as long as they have demonic power."_

" _Isn't it eternal?"_

 _Makoto shook his head._

" _Nothing is…and neither is their regeneration. I heard Buchou tell you that they'd need a power of a God to fight a Phenex. Well, that's not quite true, at least I don't think that's true, anyway. Because, there are, ways around such things."_

" _Ways?"_

 _Makoto nodded, not sure if he could reveal much._

" _Yes, that's right Onii-chan. There are ways to beat many opponents with study. I wish I could tell you how to do it…I'm not sure if I am allowed, as it would be seen as favouritism if it got out that I told you my ideas, it would look bad on Sera-tan…I just wish for you to know that even if this doesn't work out…there are different ways to deal with Riser, outside of the Rating Game, if you so desire."_

" _Makoto, you're saying…"_

" _Serafall-sama just told me to say the last bit is all. She wanted you to know that, before anything happened. I don't know the full reasons why she asked me to tell you, maybe because I am your Otouto or something. Even then, I'm sure that you'll be able to do it Onii-chan. I believe in Onii-chan after all. He's the best ever."_

 _Ise's lips couldn't help but form a smile, patting the young boys head._

" _Thanks. I think I get it. You saved your redhead, time to save mine, right?"_

" _Well, yeah I think so Onii-chan. Buchou is…well, she's someone that I can't say much about because she's…well, let's just say that you and her are good together…she's definitely your type, with the huge oppai and all that."_

 _Ise noticed that as well, and enjoyed the fact that Rias did have huge breasts. It made his day that she had something like that. If not Akeno, then he could have Rias on his harem. He wasn't about to lose her to Riser._

" _She certainly is, so hands off! Understood?"_

 _Makoto didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that, but accepted it regardless, and smiled gently. But then, Makoto hugged onto Ise's arm, resting his head on Ise's shoulder, a showcase of how much he cared for his elder brother._

" _Whatever happens Onii-chan, please don't get so hurt. I know that you can do it Onii-chan, you're the best. But, please try your best to not get hurt. I wouldn't be able to take it if you got hurt Onii-chan. It's not worth your life, remember?"_

 _Ise looked down at the smaller boy, then used his other hand to pet the boys head._

" _You did your best, now it's time for my best."_

" _Onii-chan…"_

 _Ise smiled at Makoto, and the blonde and black haired boy knew that he wasn't listening to them now. Ise, wasn't listening to Makoto, and the boy knew Ise would put his life in danger for Rias. That's just the kind of guy Ise really is, and Makoto accepted that._

* * *

After Makoto reminisced, in his own mind, he looked down at his elder brother, and frowned.

"Onii-chan, I thought you were going to win…that damn Riser, he surely is a prick…"

He murmured as he sat down beside his elder brother.

He looked over the young boys condition, and gently grasped Ise's hand.

Makoto didn't know how he could help now. If he truly interfered, then Serafall would get told off. And he didn't want to worry her. Yet, he also didn't want his elder brother to be depressed because Rias was going to be getting married to Riser now.

But, what could he do?

He couldn't do anything at all.

He wasn't able to go up to Riser, and force him to stop. But, he couldn't exactly leave it alone either, Makoto couldn't and wouldn't do something like that. He'd have to involve himself somehow, someway he was going to involve himself.

The door was opened violently, in order to reveal that Mittelt, dressed in her maid's outfit came through the door, and walked towards Ise. She noticed Makoto, and froze her body, not wanting to be attacked.

"Y-You're not going to attack me, are you?"

"Mittelt-san, my Onii-chan is in critical condition, I am not going to attack you, I promise that I'm not going to attack you. And I wouldn't attack you anyway. I've got better things to do than attack you Mittelt-san."

Mittelt looked towards Makoto for a few more seconds, then turned back to the boy on the bed, and then sat on the other side of the bed. She took Ise's hand, and held it tightly, looking at the unconscious boy.

Makoto noticed the eyes that Mittelt had, and called her out on it.

"Mittelt-san, you really like Onii-chan, don't you?"

Mittelt's eyes shot up, denying it while shaking her head.

"N-No! Don't be silly, I don't like him at all! He's a perverted creature, and he's getting in my way all of the time!"

Makoto knew that behind her aggressive words, she really did care for Ise.

Makoto couldn't help but smile gently.

"It's fine to like Onii-chan, he's quite the good person. Even though you're a, Loli I guess, Onii-chan likes girls boobs. Even small ones, though he'd prefer big ones honestly…" Mittelt scowled. "I'm just saying is all, that it might be good if it doesn't come about like that. You and he, could be good either way."

"I see…so even the Otouto is approving…" She looked down at Ise, and held tears in her eyes. "You know, he really tried hard. I might bash the shit out of him, but he tried hard, and he didn't get his victory in the end."

"I wouldn't count him out yet, he's still got passion for Buchou, and he wouldn't go down without a fight. Whatever Onii-chan decides to do, I'll be right there should he need me to help him out. I'm sure that your support matters to him too, Mittelt-san."

Mittelt adopted a small grin, then nodded.

"Of course, I am not going to lose anymore either! Just because of the idiot, I have to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid in the future."

Makoto could hear the concern.

Makoto wasn't sure if he should or not, but he was glad that Mittelt was trying her best to help him, even if it wouldn't help such things.

Makoto then heard the door, and saw that Asia had come through the door, sadly looked towards Ise for a brief moment, then she turned towards Makoto with a gentle look that only Asia could get away with.

"Makoto-san, Serafall-sama needs us to meet her. We have to go to the Underworld. This time, it seems we have special permission to go to the Underworld, though we'd have to take the official route of the train once in the future."

"Oh…okay, I'm coming now."

Makoto stood up, and was going to walk to the door, when he saw Mittelt holding his hand very tight.

Taking in a deep breath, Makoto addressed Mittelt.

"Mittelt-san, could you look after Onii-chan for me while I'm away?"

Mittelt bit her tongue in mild surprise.

"W-Well, I guess that I could do. This perverted creature does need someone to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. You know how this naughty child is, he always tries to do something disgusting."

"Then, thank you Mittelt-san."

Mittelt grumbled something but Makoto didn't hear what she said, even with his super Devil hearing. He shrugged his shoulders, then left together with Asia herself.

Asia clung to his arm, and wouldn't let go either.

They walked down the corridor, Makoto was following after Asia since he didn't know where Serafall was right now.

"Makoto-san, during the Rating Game, I saw that you were very tense."

"Yes…because of what happened with the games, it just seems…very harsh. We all trained, and only our group won. They did their best, and they got so far. I think that if Riser wasn't a Phenex, then he wouldn't have won the fight."

"Maybe Makoto-san is right. But, we also have things to do now, Makoto-san. B-Because of the fact that we also are Serafall-sama's peerage members…Makoto-san, is everyone going to be okay? With the idea of Ise-san becoming a…what happened."

Makoto could see that she was concerned for him, and it did touch him dearly.

"I'm going to be okay with everything. The Rating Game, it was a risk, Ise-nii knew that. And now, he's going through this because…well, because of a marriage that shouldn't be happening either. But don't worry Asia-chan, I'm sure that Onii-chan will come through."

"You really believe in Ise-san, don't you Makoto-san?"

"He's never let me down before, and I am sure that he won't now either. Ise-nii is a very capable person, I know that he is, and once he shows such things, I know that he's going to be beating Riser. I don't know how he will…well, I know how I would go about beating Riser if I wanted to beat him, since he's a Devil…speaking of, Asia-chan. Can I ask you something about your, erm, your former life as a nun…or rather, ask if you kept the items?"

Asia blinked in confusion, but nodded regardless.

"I kept them Makoto-san."

"Then…you wouldn't mind if someone borrowed them, right?"

"Makoto-san?"

Asia didn't know what he was talking about.

But by the time that they arrived at the others location, Asia fully understood what he wanted from her, and Makoto was grateful that she knew what he was talking about. He saw that Millicas, Serafall, Kalawarner, and Elmen stood there.

"Master~ Unfortunately, I won't be able to attend the meeting of the Underworld~ Purely because, I don't really wish too~ Would it be fine if I waited in the Hyoudou house, our love nest my sexy tight body Master-kun~?"

Her words were always something that he couldn't even think about. The way that she shook her body made his own feel hotter.

"E-Erm, if you'd feel uncomfortable about going to the Underworld, were the Devils are, I mean, then I don't mind."

Kalawarner gained a wide smile, and a gentle expression at the same time.

"I am sure that Master would understand. Thanks Master, when you get home, I'll definitely have our special room prepared."

Makoto twists his eyebrows in perplexity.

"Special room? What special room?"

Makoto wasn't sure if he wanted to know honestly.

"Master, are you being adorable right now? I mean, I know you're cute, but you don't even know? What about our kinky fun time? Aren't you going to take advantage of this body of mine, and do nothing with it? I'm wanting Master to do things with my body~ Please hurry because I need my Master's hands all over my body~ Please don't let me become like used up or something~"

He didn't know what 'used up' was supposed to mean, but he did find it odd that she'd say it like she did.

"See you later Kalawarner, I'll be enjoying some fun time with Makoto-kun."

Kalawarner's eyes blazed as she looked at Elmen.

"Whatever, you look like Barbie on crack anyway."

Serafall snickered as Elmen's mouth hung open, even Makoto's did as well, the others...didn't know much about it.

"You cheeky bitch!"

Elmen went to charge, but Makoto grabbed her, and held her back so she couldn't kill Kalawarner.

Kalawarner took a small package of washing up powder that did look like the substance Kalawarner was talking about, having prepared it before, antagonizing Elmen.

"Sorry, I've gotta go now. Barbie, want some crack? Some sweet delicious crack?"

"Get lost bitch! I'll kill you!"

Kalawarner then said her goodbyes while laughing her head off, and left Makoto alone with the others, though Makoto made sure that he'd tell Kalawarner what he wanted her to do for him later on, even if it seemed odd, and weird, to her at least.

"Ooh then Ma-tan! Seems like we have things to do! First of all, we have to get off to the Underworld! Busy days, and nights! But I'll be able to show you many things to do with me my cute Ma-tan! I am just content with being with you Ma-tan~"

"O-Okay, but Onii-chan is…"

"Don't worry, Grayfia-chan is also here, she won't allow anything to happen to him. She's got her job, and we've got ours too Ma-tan! We've got to show you off to the Underworld, didn't you know that you're being talked about?"

"I-I am?"

Shyly, he placed a finger to his cheek, scratching slowly in thought.

"That's right. More than my Queen, you've also gained a name because you helped Millicas-chan too~ People wanna meet my Queen~ A Maou-sama's Queen is something to be thought of as precious and such, you know Ma-tan~ I have to also say it clearly, that something about you is just too adorable to keep from the others! Ma-tan, when you meet other Devils, do a cute thing and be the best that you can be!"

"A-Ah, I'll try my best Sera-tan."

That's the only thing he could say.

He didn't know what else he could be. He could only be himself, and that's what it boiled down too.

* * *

The next day, Makoto, and Millicas went out into the Devils city, because Serafall wished for Makoto and Millicas to pick up some special earing's, and the fact that the boy was her Queen, he couldn't exactly deny her now.

Serafall was busy preparing…whatever she prepared. Asia and Elmen stayed at the castle, of Sitri, and were getting dresses ready for the fact that the wedding was going to becoming soon enough.

However, Makoto noticed that there were people walking around, and noticed Millicas, and Makoto whispering things about them. They didn't even make it an effort to hide it either.

"Hey, Millicas-san, can you believe that we've been sent to get some earing's. That Sera-tan, I swear to Maou-sama, seems like she always is gonna be doing such things. And, I am not sure what to even think about such things."

"Serafall-sama, surely loves these earing's. And she is a Maou-sama, so she must have much to do during the day and such."

"She does, but it just seems like she loves sending me on these errands. I'm sorry I had to drag you along, because of the fact that I don't know anything about this world, and have no idea on where to go either."

As he said that, he couldn't help the whispering's becoming louder. They even pointed towards Millicas, and Makoto, and talked loud enough to hear. Makoto didn't know if the Rating Game was broadcast to the Underworld, he knew that the Rating Game of Rias' was semi public, but maybe because Millicas is the daughter of a Maou, she would have the entire Underworld watching her progress, perhaps that's where they know about such things.

"Oh no, Makoto-san, please don't be concerned. It's the least I can do, after everything that had happened. I mean, because of you, and the others, I was able to gather the courage to face against everything that was before me, and I managed to stop Zephyrdor from trying to marry me."

"Speaking of, how is Zephyrdor anyway?"

Not that he cared much after what he put Millicas through, he thought that he would at least try and be civil about the young man.

"Zephyrdor…yeah, Makoto-san, he's been kind of…well, I've heard that since the day that we beat him, he wasn't…he didn't react well, and has locked himself in his room since, and won't come out at all, even if he was coaxed out, he wouldn't come out."

Makoto was surprised about that, he didn't think that it would've affected him that much.

"Wow, I guess that you really messed with his mind, huh."

Millicas scratched the back of her head sheepishly, as they turned a corner.

"I didn't mean to do that."

She said shyly wanting to express a genuine sadness.

"Ooh, I didn't mean it in a bad way Millicas-san! I was just saying, you truly took him to town! You did your best, and then he…well, he deserves what happened to him, the guy truly creeped me out, and then it didn't…you get it, right?"

"Hehe, I surely do Makoto-san, it does seem like Zephyrdor got what's coming to him. But, I still feel regretful that I instilled fear into him. Apparently, the sight of red, reminds him of my hair, and reminds him of blood, and that has brought out a new fear."

Makoto couldn't decide whether he should be happy, or worried about the man. It just seemed weird that he'd fear Millicas. Then again, she could be scary when she wanted to be, so seeing it now, seemed to be a good thing.

"Well, just goes to show, don't judge a book by its cover."

She giggled to herself, as she clung to his arm.

"You're right about that Makoto-san, seems like he'll have to learn about not messing with me. Or you either. It's just, when he was speaking bad about my friends, how he said that you all were…it's just, I really disliked it, I hated it, and it brought out this side of me that I didn't know existed, I just didn't think I'd see such things. I literally saw red, and I had to do something to him, I just had to beat him down."

"And beat him down you did. You did amazing during that fight, everyone did. It was a good fight, it showed us as strong, and capable people. Even Elmen-chan said that she wouldn't be important, but I think that she was."

Millicas couldn't deny that, and did find it very good that something happened between them all. It was an experience, that she wouldn't be forgetting, and she loved the thought of the people that gathered around her, to fight.

However, once again, Makoto saw that the other people that were following them, openly spoke about them. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad honestly. He did wish that they didn't speak so much about them like this.

Makoto watched as Millicas adopted a shy look on her face.

"Millicas-san, the reason people are looking is because of the Rating Game, right?"

He took a guess based on the fact that they recently had a game, and that's the only reason he'd guess that they recognized him.

"Also because of me myself. I am a child of the Maou-sama, and they always…make it a big deal. Even after beating Zephyrdor, seems like my future is going to be difficult. Sometimes, I do wish that I was born as someone else."

"Uu, don't say that Millicas-san."

Makoto beamed out, confusing the young girl.

"Whys that Makoto-san?"

"If you're not you, then I wouldn't of ever been able to meet you of course, and I would've missed out on someone fun."

Millicas felt her cheeks turning slightly red, it made her feel good inside of her chest.

"Makoto-san, when people speak about you like this, how do you feel about it? I mean, because you're the Queen of a Maou-sama, it is going to be a more difficult world than you're used to. Remember when you began as a Devil? The Devils world are very interested in you Makoto-san."

Makoto understood that, and knew that responsibilities would have to come. But he didn't mind right now.

"I understand Millicas-san, don't worry about such things though. I'll handle it. I've got my friends, Onii-chan and the others as well. and I've got you too, and you've got me. We'll be able to-"

"Onii-chan!"

Makoto heard a voice behind him, so stopped.

Looking behind him, he saw a bunch of kids lined up, their parents far off, but watched with keen eyes. He looked between the children that were before him, then bent down towards their level so he could speak with them.

"Hello there, is there something you'd like to speak about?"

The children looked shy at asking about such things. But one brave little girl came forward, and held out a pad and pen shyly.

"C-Could you sign this…w-we watched the Rating Game…and saw how Serafall-sama's Queen was very brave, and strong…"

"Yeah! Onii-chan!"

"Please?"

"We'd really like to have your autograph!"

Makoto…hadn't ever had something like this happen to him.

He wasn't used to children coming up to him like this, and asking about such things. Having his autograph, he was sure he wasn't a celebrity, or maybe, he was. Was he something like that? He didn't know, honestly.

"Okay, sure! I don't mind signing some autographs! You too Millicas-san!"

"Waah…okay."

The pair of them signed some autographs for the children around.

Makoto had to wonder if they cared that he was human before this. He heard that reincarnated Devils weren't treated the best in the Underworld by the Devils that were pure bloods. But no, to these children, it looked like they were having fun.

"Onii-chan, can you show us your Sacred Gear?"

One of the children asked, and since he didn't have a reason to refuse, he nodded.

"Of course, I don't mind."

Makoto forced his Sacred Gear to come out to the front, to his side. The Sacred Gear was growing all the time, and it could barely fit on his shoulder now. It was the size where it could be ridden about, and even the children looked enamoured.

"Ooh! It's really an ice beast!"

One of the children walked curiously closer.

Makoto bent down, and then petted his head.

"Would you like to ride my Sacred Gear?"

"R-Really!?" Makoto nodded. "That would be amazing!"

"Ooh me too!"

"I wanna ride the beast!"

Makoto turned to the beast, that's the only way he could speak about it. It wasn't really a bird, yet it was at the same time. It looked like a buffed up bird, yet still looked fragile, but it was anything but such a thing.

"How about it? Would it be okay if the children rode on your back, and you flew them around?"

Makoto respected his Sacred Gear, and always asked about such things.

The bird beast like creature looked over the children, then bent its head downwards.

Seeing that, Makoto looked towards the children.

"So, who's first?"

As soon as he asked that, the children exploded.

"Ooh me!"

"No me!"

"Please pick me!"

Makoto chuckled at the children gathering around, then smiled.

It was times like this, that he really could smile. Children, truly were innocent, and even in the sea of darkness right now that was Riser, and what's happening with Rias, he could look towards the children and see their smiling faces, and it made him feel better.

* * *

When the time had arrived, Makoto stood in a room, trying to fix the black tux that Serafall had got him. He couldn't help but notice that she had made sure that the tux was quite, tight, and showed off a lot of his body.

"Geez, she's really perverted with her Queen, isn't she?"

Elmen said, as she was the only other person in the room. She wore a purple dress, that flowed down to her ankles. It looked cute, especially with the bow that she wore in her hair.

"Y-Yeah, seems like Sera-tan wished for me to be quite like this."

Makoto murmured as he tried to get the tie up and good. But, for whatever reason, the tie wasn't going to tie up properly. Makoto wished that it would tie, but he could feel that his hands were shaking around dangerously.

Elmen saw that he was having trouble, so decided to help out.

"Here, you fix it like this."

Elmen walked over towards Makoto, and tied the tie around his neck properly for him.

"Thanks, Elmen-chan."

Elmen smiled, and patted his chest.

"No problem, that's what friends do for one another. Well, more than friends actually, you know?"

She bequeathed a large smile to her face.

"Elmen-chan, I never got a chance to thank you for the Rating Game, it seemed like you weren't the weakest after all, like you thought. You did very well, and thanks to you, and everyone else, we were able to win the games."

Elmen bashfully turned her neck to the side, hiding the small dust on her cheeks.

"Until recently, I didn't think that I could be strong. But, then Makoto-kun said I could, and I did my best. I'm glad, I was able to help. Though Kalawarner isn't going to be getting off my case, I am just pleased Makoto-kun saw me as a person that would be able to fight strongly. It's different to what I used to do."

"What did you used to do?"

He genuinely was curious, her eyes widening, and then she giggled unevenly.

"Y-You know, doing what I needed to survive, and met people that helped me and such. But, that doesn't matter now, all that does is, Makoto-kun, I'm gonna stay beside you."

Elmen suddenly became serious, so Makoto listened intently.

"Elmen-chan…"

"I'm just saying, because I can depend on Makoto-kun, he's always been very dependable. Ever since the beginning. He's always been very dependable, and I know that I can depend on you in the future. Besides, as the Queen of Serafall-sama, I am sure to stand beside you, and help you with anything that you'll be able to do."

"Elmen-chan…I'd love if you stayed beside me. You are my best friend…"

"And, a woman too."

Elmen spoke while gushing. Her face was beat red, looking into his Devil eyes with her Vampire eyes. Though different species, it seemed like they could get along the best, no matter the situation they had been imposed on.

"W-Well of course…"

"No, I mean, Makoto-kun. As a woman, you know…sometimes, women like…needs and wants, and desires too…and you know, Makoto-kun, having a harem and all…remember, when I said I was okay with it? I wanted it since Makoto-kun became a Devil, I have always thought that it would be good if Makoto-kun gained a harem after all."

"This harem thing…"

"Yes?"

Elmen asked curiously, showing a cute smile.

"A-Ah, it's just, it seems like I am going down the route of that. I don't want to make sure that anyone gets down because of me. I want to try and make all of the girls happy."

Elmenhilde giggled, taking his jacket, and wrapped it around his upper body.

"I'm sure that you will, all you have to be is you. That's it. If you don't be yourself, then you can't be anyone else. Makoto-kun's self is the one that I want to spend the most time with, he's always the one that makes me smile. So, please continue being yourself, Makoto-kun."

"I'll try my best, and Elmen-chan?"

She tilts her head.

"Yes?"

"Did I say that you look really beautiful tonight?"

Elmen's cheeks turn redder by the second, as she encloses the distance between them.

"Makoto-kun, lately you've become more open with compliments. And it really makes me happy. I'm glad that you're like this now."

Makoto looked over Elmen's appearance, and she did look like a doll, a Princess doll that was.

"I'm glad you decided to come. I know Vampire's and Devils aren't exactly the best of friends with one another."

"Even then, I decided to help my friend. And I've decided to show support, in anyway that it happens. I guess that if we did have to do things as well, then I would support you no matter what."

"What are you…"

"I know that Sirzechs-sama, and Serafall-sama aren't planning nothing. They've got something in the works, I just know that they have. And I am sure that if something goes down, and Makoto-kun needs help, then I'll also be there to provide support. Besides, I said I'm going to be sticking with you always, and that's what I intend to do."

She didn't realize how much that actually meant to him, just knowing she was there, it gave him a good feeling deep inside of him.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it, everything that you've done for me. It really has brought me joy, knowing that you're…beside me."

Elmen slowly walked closer to him, placing a hand on the boys chest, gently stroking the boys chest, and gave him a smile. The smile was perfect in his eyes, enhanced by her doll like appearance that couldn't be defeated.

"Elmen-chan, I…"

"No worries Makoto-kun, you gave me a place that I can stay after all."

Makoto smiled, and was about to reply, when the door opened, revealing Asia in a large ballgown, and the fact that Millicas also wore a red dress, matching her hair perfectly. They both looked like they were Princess', they did look beautiful. However, Asia's dress looked more…like a wedding dress, though still could be seen that it wasn't. It was pink in colour for one, but Makoto, if he dyed the colour white with his eyes, then he'd swear that she was wearing a wedding dress…and hoped that Serafall didn't put her up to it.

Elmen however looked at them, then scowled.

"You know, you could've knocked. We could've been doing, Maou-sama knows what, you know?"

"Sorry Elmen-san, didn't mean to just walk in. Did we ruin anything for you?"

Elmenhilde didn't feel like saying anything else, and just rolled her eyes, looking out of the window into the sky of purple. She already knew the sky in the Underworld was different to the one in the human world, and felt, odd when looking towards it.

She, and Asia then looked towards Makoto for, like a confirmation on their appearances, wanting to know what he thought about them.

"W-Wow, Asia-chan…Millicas-san, you both look…wow, you both look really…"

He was flabbergasted, he didn't know how to say it. He was lost for words, they just looked, beautiful in his eyes.

"Makoto-san, you're staring with such intense eyes…"

Makoto couldn't help but see the dark blush that was adorning Millicas' cheeks. Even Asia looked to be very shy right now, but that's how Asia always was when Makoto noticed her.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to stare, it's just that you both look…I've never seen you dress up like this right now. Both of you. It's…different, a very good different, even if…I don't even know what to say…hehe, this is gonna sound corny, but you've left me speechless."

"N-No, Makoto-san, that's really kind! The dress is…"

"Speaking of the dress, Asia-chan…why did you decide to wear…that one?"

He couldn't help but notice the dress, and the way it looked.

Asia nodded to herself, then looked down at her dress, blushing a small bit.

"Y-Yes, the dress is…it's very…I really like the dress…Makoto-san, Serafall-sama recommended that maybe you'd like this one the best…I didn't want to outshine Buchou-san but this dress reminds me of a…"

"I understand." Makoto placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright, it looks great on you Asia-chan, I was just curious."

He knew that it would be Serafall doing this.

He didn't have proof but he knew that she'd be in this somewhere.

"By the way Makoto-san, Serafall-sama said that she'd meet us there at the party, she just has some last minute details to go over."

Millicas explained to Makoto, the young boy nodding his head.

"Okay, then we should be going, right?"

Millicas inclined her head.

"We should be going now yes. We…the party shall be starting soon."

Makoto didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, since it was for Rias' wedding, and he didn't want to see her sad.

But he nodded regardless, and all four of them then left.

* * *

While that was going on, Mittelt, and Grayfia waited patiently within Ise's room, for him to wake up.

Though she was trying to not show it, Mittelt was worried for him, she didn't want to say it though. She couldn't say it, or she would've looked 'weak' or that's what she thought anyway.

"Grayfia-sama, is he gonna wake up soon?"

Mittelt demanded, as she took out a chocolate bar.

Grayfia straightened her back as she addressed Mittelt.

"Mittelt-sama, I am sure that you're worried but-"

"N-No!" She denied. "I-I am NOT worried about this! I don't like this at all! I don't like him at all! I just want him to wake up! Hmph, I don't care about this at all! Ise is just a baka that did too much and didn't even use his stupid mind, it makes me feel annoyed when he is like this, he doesn't even care about something like this at all! It doesn't matter to me at all! Hmph, whatever Grayfia-sama!"

Grayfia blinked rapidly, trying to understand what she was talking about, it didn't make sense honestly.

The door, however, opened soon enough, and it showed Princess come inside.

"Ooh no, not her!"

Mittelt felt like she was going to die as Princess walked closer and closer.

Grayfia looked on with narrowed eyes as Princess jumped onto the bed. Mittelt backed away with a cry, as Princess ran her paw over a box of chocolates.

"Y-You want it Princess?"

Mittelt begged for an answer while crying.

Princess raised her head, Mittelt's breath hitching in her throat.

"Have it all!"

Mittelt gave in, and Princess used her paw to knock it towards the exit of the door, Grayfia turning her eyes quizzing towards the cat.

Princess hopped off the bed, and walked back to the door.

Princess glanced at Grayfia who made a scrutinizing face right back.

Princess knocked her chocolate out of the room, and walked away from the room.

Mittelt felt like she was dying, her heart smashed against her chest.

"What is wrong with that cat?"

Grayfia couldn't help but ask that question.

"It's evil, that's what!"

Mittelt spat out, as Grayfia furrowed her eyebrows.

* * *

Later on, Makoto appeared in a room that held different people in it, dressed for the occasion.

The ball room, was huge. Devils of all gathered around. Makoto didn't know most of the Devils around. He did recognize some different people that were around, he even saw some of Riser's peerage as well, people that he remembered.

Kalawarner in the end didn't come with them, neither did Mittelt. Kalawarner didn't want to push her luck with the Devils right now, and Mittelt didn't want to admit that she wanted to look after Ise, after what happened.

He stood there with Asia clinging to his arm, Elmen looking around in a satisfied manner, Millicas was holding onto his hand, something she did since they shared a kiss, and he really did like the young girl very much.

He didn't know how the whole harem thing was going to go down, but he didn't mind doing such things right now.

A man, looking to be a guard, appeared at the side of them, blowing into a trombone, giving Asia a fright. She looked towards Makoto, who just smiled, and gave her a reassuring look on his face, relieving her,

"Now, introducing the daughter of Sirzechs-sama, Millicas Gremory-sama! Along with the long awaited Queen of Serafall Leviathan-sama, and the Bishop of Serafall Leviathan-sama, Hyoudou Makoto-sama, and Asia Argento-sama! Finally, with their friend, Elmenhilde-sama!"

Roars came from the hall immediately from the lesser Devils, even some of the higher up Devils looked to be impressed with the people that walked in. Makoto, and Asia were clearly uncomfortable, Millicas held herself with grace, and beauty, and finally, Elmen looked to be a mixture of okay and worried at the same time.

"Uuu, Makoto-san, this is very extravagant."

Asia murmured from her position on the side of his body.

Makoto looked towards the young girl, and gave her a comforting look.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, we're apart of Serafall-sama's peerage, we can only do our best. After that, we can't do anything else, we'll just have to go forward like that."

Asia still felt worried, so she clung to Makoto tightly.

"Don't be worried Asia-san, this is just normal for Devils. They'll want to meet you two, as well Makoto-san."

Millicas spoke from his side, as some Devils came and greeted her.

"She's right, Makoto-kun. Might as well make a round. Didn't Serafall-sama mention having to have to do this too?"

"She did Elmen-chan, thanks for reminding me. Eh…this is going to be fun…"

He spoke sarcastically, as a man came up to him, shaking his hand rather roughly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir!"

"Sir…"

Makoto didn't think he'd hear that until his 30's or so, but hearing it now, left him conflicted.

And like that, they went around the dance floor, introducing himself, and the others did the same with themselves, and all had to answer questions, they really didn't know the answers too. But, it didn't matter right now, since they all had to do it for personal reasons and couldn't stop either.

As they were speaking with one another by the side, Makoto couldn't help but notice Serafall come in. She was announced as such, bringing up her title, among other things. She looked regal, like a true Queen, or in Makoto's case, his King.

She looked dazzling in her outfit, Makoto hadn't ever seen her look so, beautiful before. He was mesmerized by the young girl, so much so that he couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched her cross the dance room, showing a bright and beautiful smile. A smile that could light up the entire world if she so desired.

"Damn Makoto-kun, you've really got a happy and healthy look for the Maou-sama, don't you~?"

Elmen teased from the side, causing Makoto's face to turn a little red.

"D-Don't say such things…I'm just admiring her beauty is all."

"Well, admire away, it does look good though. You two look great together."

She didn't mind admitting Serafall, and Makoto looked good together, because she also knew she'd be able to share her feelings one day for Makoto as well. Even now, she was feeling it deep down inside of her chest.

Serafall noticed Makoto, and in a very Serafall way, she shouted across the ballroom.

"MA-TAN! COME OVER HERE! MA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! PLEASE COME OVER HERE MY ADORABLE QUEEN! I LOVE MY MA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Makoto felt slapping himself in the head, but he stopped himself.

He, didn't want to show himself up quite like Serafall, as he didn't have the confidence. Yet, he secretly loved that she didn't care, and basically gave the middle finger to anyone that would say anything about her.

Makoto strolled towards Serafall, as she stood before the room. He could feel the eyes of the people on him. But, he didn't say anything, and just looked at Serafall, his only destination right now.

He stood beside her, seeing that the others had decided to wait behind. Though, he didn't mind that because he was sure Serafall was going to speak about…he didn't know if it was going to be important or not but it was going to be, something.

"Hey my cute Ma-tan! You're looking sexy in your outfit!" Her eyes went down his body, seeing everything that she wanted to see. "And, I must say, do I have an eye, or what? Look at how it hugs your tight delicious body."

Serafall smacked her lips together, and looked like she was going to devour Makoto right there and then. Fortunately, she didn't say it loud enough for anyone else to hear it, but he could still feel the eyes on him.

"Sera-tan, I…erm, you look…very beautiful…"

His shyness looked towards Serafall. She enjoyed this side of Makoto, and grasped his hand, pulling him closer. His head nearly fell against her bust, but he stopped himself at the last second. He looked up towards her, and the girl smiled down at him.

"Ooh Ma-tan! You're kind! Of course! I had too! And look, the earing's!"

Makoto looked, seeing earing's in the shape of a half moon, crescent moon at that, dangling from her ears.

"Yes, they look very…erm, they look very perfect Sera-tan."

"Awww, that's good, my cute Ma-tan! Ooh, by the way Ma-tan!?"

"Yes, Sera-tan?"

He answered, thankful that no one important, at least in terms of powers, were around right now, so he could talk casually with her.

"Ooh nothing my cute Ma-tan, I'm just glad that you're here now! It just seems like my Ma-tan is being adorable and such. So, how are you enjoying the party my cutest Queen~? I know that this isn't a sight that you'd wish to see, but I think it wouldn't be so bad either~"

Makoto smiled weakly towards the young girl, he didn't know what to say to Serafall sometimes. But, he enjoyed her spirit all the same, even if it wasn't something that he'd honestly want to do either.

"Sera-tan, I know that we're not supposed to be getting involved. But I can't help but think that this, is wrong."

"Of course it is."

Serafall didn't even mind admitting that, as he looked unsure of himself.

"Then, I know we can't do anything, or there would be repercussions, I just don't know what to think Sera-tan. Rias-senpai, and I aren't exactly best friends, but I don't want her to end up like Riser, and Onii-chan hasn't even woken up yet. What if that idea Sirzechs-sama had doesn't happen at all? Rias-senpai is going too…"

"Don't worry my sexy Queen. You're not going to have to worry my cute Ma-tan, you're going to have to come with me, and be adorable after this~ My adorable Ma-tan, I know that you don't have to be adorable and worry~ When we get back, shall we do ecchi things together?"

Makoto looked around as Serafall laid her hands on his chest. Her fingers danced on the shirt, tempted to remove the buttons. But, she stops herself at the last second, she couldn't do it in the end. She was in a crowded place, so she couldn't do it, but she was very tempted.

"W-We…w-well, Sera-tan that's…"

Serafall placed a finger on his lips, dragging the small finger across his lips. She then stopped at the corner of his mouth, siding that finger down his cheek and across his soft neck. She took in the feeling of his neck, and enjoyed it.

"My cute Ma-tan, I'm glad that my Ma-tan loves being like this now."

"Y-Yes, Sera-tan. But what I said before…what if Ise-nii doesn't come back out of whatever he's in. Coma? I guess that's what it is. I just am worried about things like this, I don't know what to think Sera-tan. If we could only do something…"

"When the time is right Ma-tan, I am sure that there might be a move that you can do. But for now, why don't you be adorable with me Ma-tan, and dance with me~? I heard that you and Ravel-chan are going to be sharing a dance, aren't you~?"

Makoto looked around, but he couldn't see Ravel at all.

"I was, but she doesn't seem to be here right now."

Serafall looked around, and saw that she couldn't see Ravel either.

"Aah well, she'll turn up eventually! For now, let's dance my cute Ma-tan!"

Makoto was then dragged to the middle of the dance floor, and Serafall took his hands tightly. She looked into his eyes, and he mimicked the action, the pairs eyes dancing with the unspoken feelings that they had for one another.

However, Makoto couldn't help but feel the eyes of the people in the room. He even heard the whispers.

"Serafall-sama, is dancing with her…Queen?"

"That's the boy that helped out Millicas-sama, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and he's the Queen Serafall-sama has been searching for. Is he special?"

"Who knows, but she did choose him to become her Queen."

Makoto bit his bottom lip, the feelings of insecurity overcoming his form. The very idea of this happening made Makoto feel worried that he was going to get Serafall into a situation that she might not like, or he wouldn't be good enough for her.

"Sera-tan, people are…looking."

Serafall looked around as the pair danced around, swaying their bodies, and wore an uncaring face.

"I don't care Ma-tan~ Let them look~ They are jealous of the fact that I am dancing with the cutest boy at this boring place~ I'm telling you Ma-tan, that's how it is after all~ They don't understand how adorable my cute Ma-tan is right now~"

Makoto was sure that they did know something like that.

But, he didn't have to understand everything, and just danced around the area, with Serafall.

It was awkward at best, and he felt like he was going to succumb to sadness.

But, he didn't, and tried his best to get his dance on with Serafall.

It wasn't even a proper dance, it was just Serafall dancing around childlike, and he unfortunately had to follow afterwards.

* * *

When the dance finished, Makoto walked off to the side, and sat down near Asia, and the others. Serafall bounced over happily.

"Well done Ma-tan, good dance!"

Makoto felt exhausted already, he didn't want to move, speak, or anything.

He just wanted to move away from the party now.

"Makoto-san, here, a drink."

Asia offered kindly, Makoto gaining a thankful smile.

"You're the best Asia-chan, thank you."

"It's almost like a wife giving her husband a refreshment Asia-chan!"

Makoto didn't know if Serafall liked torturing him or not, but it always made him feel uneasy. Perhaps, if he accepted it, then he wouldn't have to deal with this all. But, he didn't know how he was going to deal with it.

Asia's cheeks burned red, shyly burying her cheek against Makoto's shoulder.

Millicas gained a cute pouty face, then clung to the side of him even more tighter than before.

However, as they hugged onto him, three girls entered the room. One was Yumi, dressed in a lovely white dress, Akeno wore a more stylish kimono, and Koneko had on a small dress. Instantly, they grasped the others with their eyes, and walked over.

"Ara ara, even at a party, Makoto-kun is gathering girls around him~"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, as Akeno giggled to herself.

"I-It's not like that Akeno-senpai, we're just…"

"It's true Akeno-chan, we're Ma-tans harem here~ Come, join us~ We'll have to have fun here~"

Akeno didn't need an invitation, and went behind Makoto, hugging around his neck, and then pushed her large breasts into the back of his head. He gasped, feeling the softness of her breasts, and the feeling of her chin on his head.

"This is a good spot, right behind you Makoto-kun~"

The suggestive tone that she used, drew a jealous look from Yumi, and the others.

"A-Akeno-senpai, you're getting…erm…"

Makoto couldn't finish the sentence, as her arms wormed their way down his body, to his chest, rubbing sensually.

Yumi crossed the distance, kissing him briefly, then pulled away.

"Makoto-kun, you look handsome right now."

"T-Thank you Yumi-senpai, you look good too. Beautiful even…seems like I've used that a lot. But, I can't say it in a different way."

"N-No, that's a great way of saying it Makoto-kun, I love it. I'm just glad that you're here. Honestly, I was worried when you suddenly went to the Underworld."

"Sorry about that, Sera-tan wished for us to go right away, been busy and all. Are you okay?"

"If you mean from the Rating Game, then I'm okay, I was healed by the next day, but Ise-kun is…"

He didn't know of Ise's status right now, and Yumi didn't know it either.

She didn't even know how to comfort him either.

Koneko walked closer towards him, and showed a smile.

"The pervert fought well, you'd be proud…though, his techniques make me violently ill."

Makoto didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

"Onii-chan is a very…difficult person to deal with. But, he's a good person…I'm just sorry that all your efforts went to waste. Even after the splendid fight that you all did during the games, Riser just was strong enough to pull off a win."

"It's regrettable, but that's how it went down Makoto-kun."

Akeno expressed a saddened expression, she didn't want to admit that they lost. But they did, even if they won, Millicas' group that was.

"Oh, my daughter is being clingy so tightly to the Queen of Serafall Leviathan."

A crimson haired man walked into the room, with only himself. He looked towards Millicas, and also saw that Makoto was smiling weakly. He had a good idea on who this was, but he didn't know what he was going to say to Makoto either.

"Otou-sama, you're here already?"

Millicas looked at the place that she chose to stand, then looked at her Father. She smiled gently, hugging onto Makoto's body tightly, not wanting to let him go. Sirzechs, as the man was called, glanced between his daughter, and Makoto. Makoto felt increasingly worried that he was going to be skewered by the man.

"That's right, I am here. And you're hugging onto that boy very tightly."

The man noticed, as he strode over.

Serafall raised her arms protectively.

"Don't you pick on my Queen or I'll get you stoned again!"

"How many people do you get stoned Sera-tan!?"

He had heard her threat that a few times before, but hearing it now, it was quite interesting to say the least.

She stuck out her tongue, and didn't reveal much.

"Oh Ma-tan, don't be such a cutie pie. I'm just trying to make sure that he doesn't bully my cute Ma-tan. I mean, he freaking married his Queen, so why can't my Ma-tan and Millicas-chan do adorable things!? And my Ma-tan and I are cute too Sirzechs-chan! If you bully my Ma-tan, I'll seriously get you stoned!"

"A-Ah, that's to say…"

Sirzechs didn't know what to say as a response to that. It always seemed difficult for the man to talk with the girl. Serafall was a hard person to converse with after all, and when it came to her Queen, she definitely wasn't going to back down.

"Wait, hold on." Makoto looked towards Millicas, and then Sirzechs. "This is your Otou-sama, and he married his Queen, yes?"

"That's right, what's wrong?"

Makoto's mind was working through what was going on now. He hadn't been privy to the information that was told beforehand to the others, so hearing this now, he was coming into places that he didn't even think existed beforehand.

"O-Oh well, nothing really. It's just…he's the Maou-sama Lucifer, yes?" She nodded. "And his Queen is…Grayfia-san, and you're his daughter…and he married his Queen…that means, Grayfia-san is your Okaa-san!?"

Millicas confirmed it while nodding her head.

"That's right, she's my Okaa-san, I am her daughter."

Makoto was blown away…

But now he could see it.

He could see the young girl and Grayfia being related. She did take after her Mother after all.

"Damn…so, you're going to look like Grayfia-san when older, just with red hair huh?"

"Well…maybe, I don't know…why? D-Do you like Okaa-san or-"

"N-No!" He denied it strongly, Sirzechs looking on questioningly. "I-I mean, it's just, Grayfia-san is a lovely woman, and she's…and you would be, wouldn't have to worry about boobs in the future Millicas-san if you're going to look like her."

"You've…got a point I guess. But even then Makoto-san, you were thinking about Okaa-san with Otou-san right there…"

Millicas held a cute pouty look on her face. Elmen looked on with a fat smile on her face, while Makoto himself just looked as if he was about to die, especially with the way that Sirzechs was looking at him.

"N-No, I wasn't! I was just blown away by how, similar you girls are now. I didn't even think to look for it before, but you could pass off for a redheaded Grayfia-san now. Wow, it must be…wow, you and Grayfia-san are, quite alike indeed, though have different personalities."

"I know, she's just like me!" Sirzechs grinned seriously. "And you, Queen of Serafall. Heed my warning's. just because my daughter is infatuated with you, doesn't mean that you can hurt her, understand? She's still my girl, and if you even think about hurting her emotions, then I'm going to come for you and you're going to have to marry her right away."

Makoto now felt threatened all over again, even more so now because there was a Devil of the Maou calibre doing the threatening of him. It was a very scary time to be alive. Makoto held a troubled face, not sure how he was supposed to respond.

"Y-Yes, that's how it is after all…erm…wait, what?"

Makoto heard at the end of what he said, Sirzechs having a bright smile.

"Don't bully my Queen Sirzechs-chan! What did I say!? That's bullying! Of course my Ma-tan isn't going to hurt anyone, especially Millicas-chan here! He freaking put his life on the line for the girl, the least you can do is stop being a naughty boy! He saved your daughter from a marriage that you put her in, in the first place!"

Sirzechs looked on with a pained expression on his face, Serafall was most difficult to deal with.

"Aah, Serafall, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to do anything odd to your Queen. I was just making sure that my daughter is well looked after and they will marry soon. And I know...I regret it, pressure from the Devils...even then, I should've fought harder, I regret my actions against my daughter, it shouldn't of had to happen like that, and with everyone wanting to bring the marriage forward, everything was just going out of whack, as the kids say, it was a difficult time. I'm just glad Millicas has found a loving guy to stand beside her, someone that will keep her safe."

Makoto could hear behind his words, that he truly was sorry for what happened to her. He was glad that he didn't have to say anything, because he was fully prepared, even against a Maou, but Sirzechs wasn't a bad guy, he was a guy that was being forced by all sides, and had to make decisions, even if they didn't lead to good conclusions, and he looked sorry enough, that's all Makoto or anyone could ask for now.

"And she will be Sirzechs-chan, don't worry about that. My Queen is adorable, is building a harem, and is gonna make Millicas-chan here a member, and a wife."

"I don't recall saying I was building a harem! Or getting married!"

Serafall laid a hand on Makoto's shirt, and patted his shoulder gently.

"Don't be so cute Ma-tan, you are building one, and you will get married. You've already got me, Yumi-chan and Millicas-chan here that you've kissed. Asia-chan's your fiancée, and then there's the fact that Elmen-chan wants to mate with you, and Kalawarner-chan wants to service you, and shit like that. It is going to be a good deal Ma-tan~ Don't worry about such things~"

Makoto sighed heavily, and just looked down at the ground.

Sirzechs bemused eyes went over the girls, and lone boy, then looked towards the centre stage. He could see Riser there, dressed in a white tux. But, he saw that Rias wasn't there, and then looked down at his watch.

"Seems like Rias hasn't arrived yet. She needs to be getting here soon, I know her peerage are here right now. But Rias is…"

"Ooh Sirzechs-chan! I'll send my cute Ma-tan to get her! Don't need to bother the others for this task now!"

Makoto had to wonder why he was being bothered then, if the others didn't have to be bothered at all.

"Oh…okay then Sera-tan, you want me to get her?"

She nodded with a jolly look on her face.

"Please for me my cute Ma-tan? She's down the hall, eighth door on the left! She should be ready by now! Please go and get the babe, so we can, start this! The old Devils will also complain if she takes too long!"

"Speaking of, Serafall, we should go and join my parents up above."

Serafall pouted, wishing to stay with Makoto, but right now, she had to go and do her duty as a Maou, even if she didn't want to.

"Okay…I guess." She let out her defeated sigh. "Ma-tan, that door there. Go and get that Rias-chan if you would?" Makoto nodded, once seeing the door. "Thanks, my cute Ma-tan! Then, I'm going to go and stand up there, looking all official and such~ I an adorable after all~"

Serafall bounced off with Sirzechs to go and join the others.

The young boy took in a breath, and then went to find Rias.

* * *

While that was going down, Princess was back at the Hyoudou residence, several tins of empty tuna cans littered Makoto's room, as music blasted from the room. The song itself was Moonlight Shadow, and Princess, was dancing to the side, shaking her body from side to side, and was on her hind legs, her tail swinging around.

"Nyaaaa~ Nyaaaaa~ Nyaaaaaa~"

She meowed, as she leaned against the bed, starting to twerk.

Princess, enjoyed life right now.

She always did when she was either alone or with Makoto.

However, that changed when Makoto's bedroom window opened.

"Nyaaaa!"

Princess released a surprised gasp as she saw someone enter, someone with silvery hair, stepping through the window.

The person was a woman, with a womanly shape, something that could rival Yumi, though with slightly bigger breasts.

The woman glanced at Princess, as she recovered.

"Well, you're certainly living the life of luxury, aren't you? Fed, loved, warm places to sleep, no wonder you never leave here."

She said as she switched the music off.

Princess' eyes changed to sorrow as the woman took out a single white rose, and a note as well.

"Nyaaaa?"

Princess didn't know what the woman was doing, it was confusing for the young cat.

"Don't touch, it's between him and me, got it?"

Princess nodded, backing down.

Going inside of a draw, the woman placed the white rose, and note there, a draw that only Makoto usually used. Princess looked on without anything to say, ticked off that the music was put off, and annoyed that she was disturbed by this person.

The woman looks around the room, scowling.

"This best be cleaned up before he arrives home, or I'll be upset, understand me?"

"Nyaaaa~"

The woman nodded, and then went towards the window.

Princess looked flabbergasted that she hadn't switched the music back on.

"Nyaaaa!"

The woman turned back to see Princess thrusting her paw towards the computer.

"Whatever."

The woman sighed, and put the music back on before leaving.

"Nyaaaaa~ Nyaaaa~"

Princess once again resumed dancing once again, enjoying her current live and didn't wish for it to end.

* * *

Makoto walked the corridor that Serafall told him too. He couldn't help noticing that there were pictures of Riser, and others like him around the area. He even saw pictures of Rias as well, and she looked, like she didn't want to pose for them that's what he got the impression of anyway.

Walking to the right room, after counting in his head, he made it to the door, and knocked on the door.

"Rias-sama, may I please come inside?"

Adopting a persona that was befitting a Queen of a Maou (or so he was told) he tried his best to act as strong, leadership like as he could.

He waited for a few moments, before the door opened.

What he saw, shocked him.

Rias, looked like she had been crying. Even though she was doing her best to rid herself of the tears that plagued her, she couldn't hide the obvious ones that fell from her eyes, no one could deny those right now.

"Rias-sama, you've been crying."

He pointed out the obvious, as she stood aside.

"Please come inside for a few moments."

"Ah, but they're expecting you, and sent me."

Makoto explained, but Rias persisted.

"Please, for a few moments."

Makoto couldn't deny her, especially when she had been crying. He, didn't want to make her feel worse than she did right now. While he wasn't best friends with her, he did still see her as someone that his elder brother liked, and wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Walking inside, he saw a bin that held some tissues. He had to wonder why she had been crying, no…how long she had been crying for. He knew the reason, he believed, but the very fact that she had such tissues.

"You know, when I saw you and Millicas win your Rating Game, it really gave me hope that I could win mine too."

Rias expressed her real thoughts.

"Well…that's different to your Rating Game, because we didn't fight an immortal bird."

"Even then, I saw how everyone pulled together. Maybe it was naïve of me, maybe because of me, I put my peerage through unnecessary pain. Ise, he really got hurt because of me, and he's not even woken up. You must really despise me for doing this to him, don't you?"

Makoto released a breath, then shook his head as she sat down.

"I don't despise you."

His gentle voice almost caused Rias to be stunned.

"But, you have too…I got your Onii-sama hurt, more than that. I always pushed, I tried to make them go so far, and so fast…our plan, wasn't nearly as brilliant as your one that you guys came up with. Using such tactics, was amazing. I admired that about your Rating Game. Seems that Millicas truly gathered great friends around her, in the hour of her need."

"Your peerage all love you Buchou, or Rias-sama I guess down here." Makoto walked closer, offering his kindest smile. "I mean, you didn't do anything wrong, your tactics were sound. It's just Riser is quite the regeneration guy, and we couldn't foresee such an outcome. Even Ise-nii told me he'd fight for the girl that he really admired."

"Ise…admires me?"

Rias was stunned, it came as a shock to her.

While nodding, Makoto explained.

"Of course he does. He really did believe in you, and still does. Rias-sama, I know it looks, bleak right now, but there's always hope…at least, that's what I believe in. Like when I was captured by the Fallen Angels, I believed I'd be getting out. Maybe, this situation is different, but I quite like the idea of you believing too."

"Hehe…"

She giggled to herself, sniffling at the same time as she played with the tissue in her hand.

"What's funny?"

Rias tossed her eyes towards Makoto, giving a depressed smile.

"Since we met, we really haven't been the best of friends, have we?"

"Well, I've had my own things, and you've got Onii-chan to look after. We just haven't had the chance to speak much…"

"Besides the times that I was pushing you harder and harder, even when it wasn't any of my business. When Serafall-sama went to the Underworld, I put unnecessary pressure on you, and I made you feel…Maou-sama, I really am quite selfish sometimes."

"It's okay to be selfish."

Makoto spoke, completely ignoring what she said before, he didn't see it relevant right now.

"You're kind…even though I was like I was with you, you really don't hold a grudge against me, huh. While I didn't do what Sona did, I still kept on at you, trying to make you be, who you aren't, and wouldn't let you breathe. So, I'm sorry about that Hyoudou…no, may I call you Makoto?"

"E-Eh, sure, if you want too. But, you don't have to…"

"I'm sorry." She hiccupped, trying to control the tears from flowing out of her eyes. "I'm sorry that I did those things, I'm sorry that I got your Onii-sama hurt because of these selfish dreams of mine. Even when I first became Ise's Master, I didn't do the best job that I could, and ended up causing unnecessary problems…Makoto, I just, am sorry about everything I did directly, or indirectly."

By now, Rias was in tears, it was coming down her face. She was looking like a drowned rat, like she wouldn't be able to continue on. Makoto couldn't see her like this, and just hugged her around her neck, shocking Rias.

"Rias-sama, please don't cry. You don't have to say anymore, an apology wasn't necessary for me, but I'm glad that Onii-chan got reincarnated by you, because he really likes you, you know? He honestly likes you, and I'm glad that you are kind towards him. If you weren't, I would've yelled at you."

Rias hiccupped once more, drying her eyes the best that she could, Makoto letting go of her.

"Thanks, Makoto. Thank you, I'm glad that I got to talk with you, no matter how brief. I just, wish to say that, whatever happens, your Onii-sama means a great deal to me. I really do like his courageous side, and I enjoy the fact I could forget Riser briefly. So, thanks."

"It's not a problem. I just wish that I could've done more for you than this."

Rias shook her head, as she reapplied her makeup.

"You did more than enough for Millicas. I'm just happy she doesn't have to go through the same hell that I'm going through right now. You saved her, because you really care about her. That's why, I'll leave her with you, I can depend on you to make sure that she's okay, right?"

Makoto couldn't help the smile that went across his face.

"Don't worry about her now, she's going to be fine. Just concentrate on yourself, Buchou…sorry, Rias-sama. Hehe, it is difficult for me to even think about it properly, I have to get the suffix's right when down here, and up there."

"Difficult, I know. You're used to calling someone one thing, then you have to switch onto other things at a flip of a switch. Well, I don't know how it was for my peerage, but I can only guess how each of them felt when they became Devils…either way, I suppose we should go."

She finished her makeup, and walked towards the door.

Makoto walked next to her, and looked over her.

"Rias-sama, did I forget to mention that you look beautiful?"

"…Thank you, Makoto."

He smiled up at her, and then together, they went back to the hall.

* * *

Arriving at the hall, he noticed that the people had thinned out the area where the dance floor was. Rias walked towards the stage, and Makoto noticed the fact that a few of Riser's peerage had gathered at the top of the stage now, near Riser himself.

He saw his Queen, and a few Pawn's too, along with a Rook and Knight. He guessed that the others either were absent, or didn't want to be on stage. He couldn't help but see that Ravel wasn't on the dance floor either.

He went to go back to the others, but suddenly, a spot light fell down on him…

He stopped.

He looked around, seeing how pretty much everyone's eyes were on him.

He felt, nervous right now.

He felt like he was being stared at by the world.

But he really had the attention of each and every member of the area around on him.

He looked towards the other light that rained down, and saw that it was Ravel herself.

Makoto and Ravel shared a look, then Serafall's voice came through.

"Now, my adorable Queen, and the girl known as Ravel Phenex, shall share a cute dance with one another!"

"S-Serafall-sama, I…"

Makoto didn't like the attention being on him.

But Serafall giggled to herself, and walked forward, pointing.

Resigning himself to his fate, he walked to the middle, were Ravel was.

She seemed to be more excited for it than he was.

Yes, he would've danced with Ravel regardless.

But now, with everyone staring, it wasn't ideal.

But he still walked there, and made it to the front regardless, facing the girl with a timid look, Ravel returning such a look, Koneko off to the side giving Ravel the evils, the same for Elmenhilde herself, she looked like she wanted to bite Ravel.

"Hehe, seems like Serafall-sama has landed us in such a predicament."

Ravel giggled unevenly, Makoto offering a kind smile.

"Seems like it."

"Well, we were going to dance anyway, I didn't think the entire Devils world would be looking though. Is it really such a situation where we have to do this? It just seems nonsensical to me, honestly."

Makoto couldn't disagree, and he felt like he was going to drown if he was in the sea.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. So, shall we just dance and enjoy it Makoto-sama?"

Makoto saw the look in her eyes, then bequeathed her with a smile, and offered his hand.

"Then, shall we dance?"

"Yes...I, would love to dance with you Makoto-sama."

Ravel accepted the hand, and then began dancing, classical music coming on.

Ravel took the lead as honestly, Makoto wasn't good at dancing. He tried his best, but Ravel had been trained in dancing or at least was very versed in dancing, so she took his lead, and led him around the dance floor.

"Awww, aren't they cute together?"

A bystander expressed joyfully, as another nodded in agreement.

Riser looked on with conflicting feelings. On one hand, he wanted Ravel to be happy. But, he didn't want to see Makoto, Ise's brother, dancing with his sister. It just seemed, odd in his eyes. But he didn't want to anger Ravel, so he didn't say anything about it.

"Elmen-chan, I've heard you're on crack and maybe mate with Barbie, is that true?"

Elmen growled at Akeno.

"It's that damn Kalawarner, she's spreading vicious lies about me! I'm not on crack! Or do I have sex with Barbie!"

Akeno snickered, but stopped when Elmen showed her teeth.

Koneko on the other hand, didn't look pleased.

"…She's clearly only trying to anger me."

Koneko tried to reason with herself, though it didn't work in the others eyes.

"Ara, Koneko-chan, are you jealous of Ravel-sama out there?"

Koneko didn't look pleased in the slightest, sighing deeply at Akeno.

"No…she's just…no."

It didn't sound convincing at all.

"Sounds like Koneko-chan's jealous~"

Koneko had a dry look, and held her hostile eyes on the girl dancing with Makoto.

Elmen held onto her hands tightly, so she didn't show a finger that she wouldn't be able to show in such a situation.

"Uuuu, dancing like that, Makoto-san and Ravel-san seems to be dancing together…I wonder if we could dance like that for our wedding."

Yumi looked at Asia with a frightful stare.

"Asia-san, you and the wedding stuff is…"

She didn't know how to say it without being mean, so she held herself back.

Asia didn't even think about anything, and just looked on kindly at the dancing that was happening.

It happened for a few more minutes, the dancing that was.

As time went on, Makoto became more competent, though nowhere near Ravel's level of dancing. But he did his best, even if he had to ignore the shouts of "MA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! YOU'RE THE BESSSSSSSSSST!" from his resident Master, and somewhat lover as well, even though it was quite difficult to do that.

Once the dance was done, the pair looked into one another's eyes as claps surrounded them.

But it was like they were lost in their own world right now.

Like nothing but them existed on the planet right now. They couldn't stop staring at one another's eyes, they couldn't even stop the looks between them.

Ravel felt her hair being wavered by his breath, it smelt nice too. She couldn't get over the fact that they were this close. She didn't even think it would be possible with such things. The way that his hands held onto her, she felt, comforted, safe.

Even though she didn't have a reason to feel embarrassed, or scared, she just felt, content right now, no matter what else. She didn't even think about anything else right now, she just enjoyed the fact that she was with Makoto like this.

From worrying about his status, to dancing with him, she had been on a hell of a journey, and she didn't want to see it end yet. She had already seen how brave he could be, and how kind, and slowly, without even realizing, her cheeks were turning redder by the second.

Makoto himself also enjoyed the dance.

He wasn't one for dancing, but he couldn't deny that the dance they shared was nice, it felt good, and it felt like they truly did connect in a different way than he had with the others, even if Koneko looked like she wanted to murder Ravel.

"Makoto-sama, I-"

OPEN!

"BUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Makoto, and the others in the room gasped, and looked towards the door…to see that Ise had come into the room. Makoto's eyes opened with new resolute feelings, finally Ise had shown up, Makoto smiled and knew that Ise had some kind of plan. He must do.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **A nice, winding down chapter from previous chapters of fighting and such, showing how they've grown. Ravel got some spotlight, as did some others, like Elmen and Millicas too. Of course, Serafall, Asia, and the others as well. Princess, being her usual self, frightened Mittelt, and to an extent Grayfia, and even a mysterious woman entered Makoto's room, and left something...more on that later~ Makoto and Rias had a heart to heart, sort of, and now Ise has arrived! Next chapter shall deal with that, among other things, so look forward to that, and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	22. The ceremony part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; Yeah, he did cheer her up, he would of course want to do that, because even if they haven't had the best of friendships, he still cares for her. We will indeed know in future chapters who that was. Well, Makoto won't be completely out of field, he'll have something to do in this chapter, a few things to do actually. Yet, maybe I will. That would be a pretty cool idea, maybe I could do something like that in the future, it does seem pretty cool anyway~ And sure yeah, sounds great! And thank you very much!**

 **hellspam; If you loved her last chapter, then you'll be happy to know Ravel is indeed gonna stick around for the Excalibur arc, and such. Yeah, they did didn't they, it was a long time coming, but I always thought that right about now, would be for the best for them to have a heart to heart like that. Hehe, those scenarios would be funny, wouldn't it? Sirzechs would totally do that, and so would Rias. A fun type chapter, that will be happening, probably at the end of the Excalibur arc, I think that would be a good place to put it.**

 **DocSlendy; Yup!**

 **Kai x Kuroka; It was yeah, after all the fights, just a chapter for some good old fashioned bonding, even if it wasn't romantic. And thanks! Yeah, those two surely are at one another's throats. She's trying her best, but Mittelt isn't gonna be able to hide it forever, and as for Mira, it is gonna be interesting what comes of that later on. And thank you very much! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Thanks, here's the continuation~**

 **Harem Master123; Aah, thanks very much! Future pervert, I think current pervert happens~ It does, but it will get better, but they'll always have that, kinda spark between them. Yeah, mostly, though there's gonna be bits that it isn't, and some further development as well, it is gonna be interesting. We probably will do yeah~ Cool suggestions!**

 **Nivek Beldo; We did, but it always was gonna be the same, I find it more, poetic that Ise went through this for Rias, and such. He did, Ravel and Makoto have some good chemistry together, don't they? It seems so, though Makoto can't figure out why she did, it seems weird to him. Yeah, it did, and we got some more insight to Mittelt, and what she's feeling~ Kalawarner didn't wanna push her luck, as she said, she doesn't wanna be near Devils right now. Serafall's always thinking and yeah, she did send them out to meet and greet, at least a little bit anyway~ Surprising Makoto along the way. Elmen surely is pushing for it, she isn't going to back down from that idea, she wants it so she can have some fun with Makoto as well. We did, it shows the bond between them, then Sirzechs came in, trying to marry Millicas off to Makoto now, hehe~ We did yeah, Makoto did promise, and rarely does he ever let down a promise. Yeah, at the end, while they aren't best friends, he does care what happens to her, and thanks very much!**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; Ooh, it was? Happy birthday for last week, hope you had a good one!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It was yeah, three weeks of fights, then we got a cooling chapter to ease back into such things, but just as important regardless. Yeah, but Makoto does care about Ise very much, and doesn't want to see him in such pain, he could barely stand it. Eeh, I wouldn't, after what he tried, and said and such. He surely is gonna need to be careful, you never know whats gonna happen, do you? Princess is always awesome, she's just cool, but yeah, who could that be~? It was the best time to do it now, it was the best place for it I believe. They did yeah, they danced with one another quite well I'd say.**

 **dragonsayianblue; Thanks very much! Yup, he cares for big bro, and wants him to be safe. That would be funny if it happened like that huh. I suppose so yeah. Aah, they did have a cute dance together, didn't they? He is yeah, he's slowly maturing into a new Devil that is also a good Queen. I suppose they could be like that yeah~ Well, Serafall is like a Master of ice magic, so she could just teach him herself.**

 **Primevere; Aah, thanks very much friend! Aah, just check from Tuesday's onwards, I update this story on that day, so just check then. Here's some more!**

 **Anime PJ; It was yeah, more tamer than the last chapters huh. Aah, Makoto always follows through the best that he can do. Hehe, he isn't used to stuff like that, he was raised as an average human, so seeing people treating him like a hero or something is a very weird concept to the young boy. I know yeah, we might see it happening soon~ Well, let's just say the reaction is...hehehe, read for yourself~ I know, she's boss, she just does whatever she wants, that's Princess for you~ She'll take advantage of anything for a dance, feeding and such. Yeah, that's important, don't forget that~**

 **Yoga Pratama; Having a Holy Sword huh, I suppose that he could do yeah. Yeah, it very well could be something like that, we'll have to wait, and see~ It would be I suppose.**

 **Skull Flame; Princess is the Queen of twerking alright~ She is quite jealous to see the pair of them doing that. Elmen's...kinda like that for last chapter. It was, but I thought it was funny at least~ It did, and thanks very much!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; He is, but he didn't have much to be embarrassed about last chapter. She's...something alright, let's leave her there for now, mysterious~ Yeah, she surely is~**

 **Guest 1; I could see a lot of comedy moments happening through that, especially in a series of pretty much most are women with very big personalities, and quite sexual, that boy would probably die quickly if he had that. Sounds great to me, in the future I very well might do something like that.**

 **Guest 2; A yandere huh...well, I wouldn't know who though.**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **tyson113; Aah, thanks! While he's mostly a spectator, since Ise, and Riser is Ise's thing, Makoto still has a role this chapter as well.**

 **Guest 3; I've not watched that yet, been planning too, just haven't done it yet. I'll get back to you on that.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Yeah, she is huh!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Yeah, they had a little moment between the two of them huh~ Mira does seem to admire him yeah, more on that later~ She does, she just doesn't want to admit it either, and this chapter also shows that as well. Kalawarner seems to be quite good at planning things up, huh, maybe a hidden talent on her part. Millicas, and Makoto have such a cute relationship, don't they? Princess is always awesome, isn't she? Asia knows how to dress...when someone gives her tips. Makoto and Serafall dance together as King and Queen. He did yeah, though to be fair, Millicas doesn't really look much like Grayfia, though now he does know~ She does yeah, she really does have a good time with people being away. Hmmm, he hasn't met Rossweisse yet, but it is a character in the story, we'll find out who it is eventually. They cleared the air, so to speak. Aah, they are adorable together, aren't they? Yeah thank you very much!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he does seem to get much embarrassment from Ise, doesn't he? He is proud of Ise, and even with his techniques, and habits, it is going to be interesting. Yeah, and the fact that Grayfia and Millicas don't really act like one another, and they hadn't even said anything about it, it is quite understandable, he didn't have all of the info. He seems to ant to as well actually. They have indeed. Is there really mixed feelings? They had a heart to heart, and you could say that about Sona as well, yet he also forgave her. He isn't the type to hold long grudges...well, not with something like this anyway. He just moved on, and could see Rias was in an emotional state, and truly meant what she said.**

 **Makoto; I didn't say there wasn't gonna be, I just said it hasn't presented itself in the story as of yet. Well, let's just say that Kokabiel's fight is gonna be, something, I won't spoil what's going to happen for that. Yeah, that sounds great, and I know what you mean, don't worry.**

 **Guest 4; I could in the future, but I would have to catch up on many things before I did. I like doing fics when I am up to the recent material/have watched/read the entire series before. But yeah, that sounds great to me!**

 **Guest 5; Let's see what happens then shall we hehe~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, time to finish the arc!**

* * *

 **The ceremony part two!**

"Ooh come on Ise, you baka! Wake up alright!"

Mittelt shook Ise as he laid on the bed, violently one might add.

But he didn't respond.

Even if she shook him a thousand times, he wouldn't respond to her. And she hated that he wasn't answering either. She had been by his bedside for a while now, she was trying her best to be strong, but it was failing.

"Seems like he isn't going to wake, Mittelt-sama."

Grayfia, who stood near the bed, tried to make her see sense. But Mittelt didn't see sense at all, and shouted with her eyes ragged with fresh tears, her heart trembling by the second, it felt like she was pouring her heart out.

"Don't be so stupid! I'm trying to make sure that he wakes up! Doesn't that woman, Rias need his help right now!? Even his Otouto asked me to look after him, I just can't leave him alone like this, I simply can't!"

Mittelt tried again to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up.

At that time, Princess walked past the room.

Grayfia's eyes snapped towards the creature, and Princess, showed her claws. Grayfia widened her eyes a little, and she felt her heart taking over her, she didn't like the way Princess was looking at her right now, it made her feel sick.

Princess stared at Grayfia, and playfully swiped the air.

" _My Maou-sama, what is wrong with this cat…?_ _I don't sense anything from it, but it seems, almost like it is possessed or something. This cat, isn't normal at all. Is this really Makoto-sama's cat…? This isn't normal at all. Maybe Serafall-sama has made this cat…it's not normal._ "

Grayfia was…anxious.

She never thought that she would be, but the cat, wasn't normal.

Princess certainly wasn't normal at all.

It showed a very dangerous look to her, she showed a scary face, and a heart that couldn't be healed easily.

Grayfia walked towards the door, and shut it so she didn't have to look at the creature anymore, but before she did, she saw a very, terrifying stare that could even melt concrete, and certainly, Grayfia was going through many things in her life right now.

She, didn't like Princess. And she didn't like how Princess scratched at the door either. It felt like she was going to go out and discipline the cat. But, at the same time, if she did that, then she'd have to worry the cat would do something to her too.

When Mittelt wasn't getting through to Ise, she slammed a book down on top of him.

"Mittelt-sama that's-"

"Yeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Ise shot up from the bed immediately, Grayfia blinking in surprise.

Mittelt herself smirked, and looked on as Ise looked to be pissed off.

"Don't do that Loli-sama!"

Ise didn't even look towards Mittelt to know it was her.

Mittelt glared.

"I was waking you up, Idiot-sama! And you should thank me too, you've been asleep for ages now! Now, that you're awake you can do something like, I don't know, save the idiot redhead that you're so fond of because of her stupid breasts!"

Ise was about to bite back, when he saw Grayfia shuffling closer to the bed, memories flooding back into him about what happened.

"Grayfia-san! The match? What happened to Buchou!?"

Ise speedily asked the maid, as she simply bowed her head.

"Riser-sama won the match. Ojou-sama resigned."

As soon as he heard that, Ise felt very conflicting feelings.

Even his eyes felt like tears were coming. Mittelt couldn't stand to see Ise like that, so offered him a tissue to make him stop crying. Even that helped a little bit, but not enough for him to stop either. She, didn't know what to do.

Fortunately, Grayfia had an idea.

"Currently, the engagement party for Ojou-sama and Riser-sama is taking place. It's at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared by the House of Gremory."

"…Where are the others?"

"They went to escort Ojou-sama, with Serafall-sama, and her group also attending. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them is Issei-sama. Mittelt-sama stayed behind to take care of you…though, it seems she has a very special, way of doing it."

Mittelt huffed, and turned to the side.

"Grayfia-sama, aren't you going to express your thoughts to the idiot here?"

Ise wore a question mark above his head, he didn't know what he was talking about.

But Grayfia nodded, clearing her throat.

"…Can't you come to agree with this?"

"Yes. Even if the battle is over, I can't come to accept it."

"You do know that Rias-ojou-sama obeyed the family's decision?"

She argued, but Ise was firm.

"I understand that! I know that! Even so I…"

He didn't know how to finish. He knew that he was jealous that Riser had Rias, and that he couldn't win. He also felt let down that he couldn't win either, due to the fact that Makoto, and them won their game, and Rias and her group didn't.

"Fufufu." Suddenly, Grayfia laughs quietly. Mittelt looked surprised, as did Ise, it was weird hearing her laugh. "You are a very interesting person, just like your Otouto. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believes in. My Master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?"

Ise didn't expect that a Maou would think Ise was "interesting" when he didn't think he was so like that.

"Wow, such praise. Even though you've got disgusting techniques Ise-kun."

Ise held content for the young girl, and looked disgusted right with her.

Grayfia takes out a single paper. There is a magic circle written on it.

"This magic circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phenex."

"W-Why do you have something like this for me!?"

Ise couldn't express it and looked on with a worried face.

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you." She pauses for a second, and then speaks with a serious face. ""If you want to save my Imouto, barge into the hall." That's what he said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you."

Grayfia leaves the paper with magic circle in his hand, and she then stands up and tries to leave his room.

But then she stops, and looks towards him.

"When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then…"

Grayfia stops there and left his room.

Once she was gone, Mittelt looked towards Ise, and sighs sadly.

"You're going to go and fight him then aren't you?"

Ise looked determined, as he stared into her eyes.

"Of course, Buchou is worried, and is in a situation she shouldn't be in. Besides, Makoto got his girl off from her problems, I've gotta do the same thing, or else I'd look really weak, wouldn't I?"

"Geez, what is it like between you people that you've got to always show macho crap that no one cares about? Honestly, I don't know what to think about you sometimes. You're such an idiot, so I might as well go with you."

Ise obviously was stunned by the sudden action of Mittelt.

"Mittelt, obviously I'm surprised but you can't go."

"What? Why?!"

She demanded strongly, showing a dirty look on her face.

"Because you can't go, I've got to go, and save her myself. You stay here, and when I get back, I'll return with Buchou, and the others. Definitely, I'll come back with them. You don't have to worry Mittelt."

Mittelt growled under her breath, feeling like she was going to murder someone or something.

"Fine, whatever. Go, on your own. Be a fucking hero or whatever. But, have you even thought about how you're going to defeat a Phenex? They are immortal, you know? They'll just take out all of your attacks, with their bodies, and then kill you. Is that what you want to happen to you? Is it?"

"Well…I have an idea…shit, Asia isn't here, is she?"

"No, she isn't. She went to the Underworld too…but, maybe someone else thought of that too. Check the draw."

Ise blinks, but Mittelt just points to the draw on the side.

Curiously, he went into the draw to find holy water, and a cross being there.

"Mittelt, this is…"

He was left speechless, he didn't know what to say.

What he wanted, was right there.

Everything that he thought of, was left right there for him.

"Brothers think alike." She expressed with a sigh. "He knew you'd wake up, and told Kalawarner, who told me to tell you, that he left them there for you, and to also, kick Riser's ass for what he did to you. He'd do it himself, but he can't because of Serafall-sama. Even then, he was thinking about you the whole time, calling frequently. Honestly, frightening your Otouto, what has the world come too?"

Behind her cold words, a smile appeared on her lips.

"Mittelt, you know…I really do worry him sometimes, don't I?"

"It's apart of the brother thing, that's how it goes."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

Ise couldn't help but note, but she shook her head.

"I don't have any siblings, but I guess I have one with Kalawarner, somewhat. We act like that sometimes."

"I-I see…well, I guess, I'll be going then."

Mittelt rolled her eyes, then nodded her head.

"Get going then."

Ise nodded, he knew by now what he needed to do, and what he was going to do as well.

* * *

Once the dance was done, the pair looked into one another's eyes as claps surrounded them.

But it was like they were lost in their own world right now.

Like nothing but them existed on the planet right now. They couldn't stop staring at one another's eyes, they couldn't even stop the looks between them.

Ravel felt her hair being wavered by his breath, it smelt nice too. She couldn't get over the fact that they were this close. She didn't even think it would be possible with such things. The way that his hands held onto her, she felt, comforted, safe.

Even though she didn't have a reason to feel embarrassed, or scared, she just felt, content right now, no matter what else. She didn't even think about anything else right now, she just enjoyed the fact that she was with Makoto like this.

From worrying about his status, to dancing with him, she had been on a hell of a journey, and she didn't want to see it end yet. She had already seen how brave he could be, and how kind, and slowly, without even realizing, her cheeks were turning redder by the second.

Makoto himself also enjoyed the dance.

He wasn't one for dancing, but he couldn't deny that the dance they shared was nice, it felt good, and it felt like they truly did connect in a different way than he had with the others, even if Koneko looked like she wanted to murder Ravel.

"Makoto-sama, I-"

OPEN!

"BUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Makoto, and the others in the room gasped, and looked towards the door…to see that Ise had come into the room. Makoto's eyes opened with new resolute feelings, finally Ise had shown up, Makoto smiled and knew that Ise had some kind of plan. He must do.

Everyone in the room looked towards Ise, Makoto did as well.

He felt relieved that Ise was okay, and then he looked towards Serafall.

Serafall smiled down towards Makoto, and then did a thumbs up towards him.

He didn't know what else was going to happen, but something clearly was, and he knew she had an involvement with it.

"Ravel-san, I think we should leave the middle of the dancing floor."

Makoto advised, Ravel turning questioningly towards the young boy.

"Makoto-sama, what's going to happen now?"

"That's a good question, I don't know right now. However, I do know something is about to go down, and I presume that neither you nor I want to be caught up in it, I don't want to make you feel worried either. So, let's go."

Gently, he took the young girl by the shoulders, leading off Ravel to the side, Ise taking a big step forward and took a big gulp of air from his lungs.

"To all the High Class Devils here! And Buchou's Onii-sama, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

The hall becomes even noisier.

"What utter foolishness."

Ravel murmured, as Asia went to Makoto's side.

"Makoto-san, is Ise-san going to be fighting now?"

"I think so." He replied honestly. "It's just, we have to keep our own side safe, let's stay here for now." Elmen also walked closer. "Elmen-chan, take care of Asia-chan, okay? If it is you, then I know that you can do it."

"Right…are you going to be getting involved?"

Makoto looked upwards towards his King. He was in a place where he could see her face.

The look on her face told him that she was okay with anything Makoto was going to do. He didn't want to get Serafall in trouble, but he didn't want to have his brother to be in trouble either, it wouldn't be right at all.

He then looked back to Elmen questioning face.

"I don't know yet. But, I'm not going to allow Onii-chan to be hurt if I can help it. That's how it is Elmen-chan. Keep Asia-chan out of the fight for now, I think it would be alright if we did it this way. Besides, I wouldn't want Asia-chan to become worried."

As he said that, he saw that Ise walked closer towards Buchou and Riser.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this-"

A person who seems to be a guard comes to stop Ise.

However, there are those who comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!"

Yumi was the one who shot off first, using her swords to slice up the guards weapons, and protected Ise.

"…You are late."

Koneko, in her cute dress, smacked the guards away with her strength, saving the young boy.

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up."

Akeno who is wearing an expensive looking kimono is also present.

All of them are stopping those who are trying to get in Ise's way. Makoto was so happy to see that they came to defend his brother. Each of them didn't have to, but they did, and he was glad, Millicas walking closer, noticing that Riser's peerage, some of them anyway.

"Thank you."

Ise thanked them quietly and went towards Riser confidently.

"I won't let you walk any closer!"

However, another guard came from the left hand side, wielding a sword.

"Grrr! Damn it!"

Ise went to defend, but a blast of strong but unrefined demonic power smashed against him, and caused his body to go through the wall, knocking him out.

Everyone looked around for the source of the attack, Makoto whistling innocently.

When eyes went towards him, Makoto chuckled awkwardly, then looked towards Millicas.

"Millicas-san, that was kind of you to protect my Onii-chan~"

"W-What…?"

Millicas didn't know what to say, and just kept her head down as the others had questions.

Ise looked towards Makoto, and smiled. Makoto looked back, and smiled as well.

An exchange between brothers didn't have to be worded. All that mattered was Makoto and Ise understood the other. They understood what they had to say right now, even if no one else said anything about it.

As he walked, Ise spoke words, horrifying.

"Buchou…Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

"…!"

Riser makes a face that you can't explain with words.

Makoto was...speechless.

He, couldn't say anything, he was horrified, and felt very embarrassed right now.

"For all of the things to say...Onii-chan you pervert."

Ise felt that sting, it wasn't the words, but more like the intent behind them which stung the most.

"Sick…he's truly sick."

Elmen made a dirty comment, while Asia's face went red.

"Asia-chan, please sit down."

Makoto caught the girl as she was about to faint, placing her on the chair. She didn't have words, she just held a huge blush on her face, she couldn't stop the blush that was on her face right now, it was just too hard.

Millicas on the other hand slapped herself in the head.

"This is why he's called a pervert…saying this out in the open…Makoto-san, you're not going to say it so outrageously, right?"

"N-No, of course I wouldn't say that at all."

Makoto denied it, as Ravel looked like she was going to scream.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, guided her towards the chairs, and sat her down.

"Please endure a little longer Ravel-san."

"Haaauuuu…really, I'm glad you aren't really related to him Makoto-sama, he's the embodiment of sexual desire that shouldn't be happening at all."

Makoto couldn't disagree with that, and really looked grossed out too. Even Serafall, who usually didn't seem to care all that much, really looked like she was going to die right now from such a thing, and it made Makoto feel complex.

"It's an event that I organised."

The person who came forward, was Sirzechs himself.

"Onii-sama."

Rias looked surprised that her elder brother was helping her out like this, even though he truly did love Rias, it should be possible to understand that he would do this for her, even if it didn't seem like it would happen.

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

From the looks of it, Ravel's Father came forward, and spat out towards Sirzechs, but he didn't look happy right now.

"It should be fine. The Rating Game from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my Imouto who had no game experience to face off against Riser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair? Even during your own daughters game, it seemed like you were trying to do something, that you shouldn't be doing either. Helping her with the games…though, that was a very entertaining game."

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High Class Devils is important after all. And as for my daughter, she managed to get out of her own situation as well as she could, she did very well and I wouldn't take away from that."

Sirzechs smiled, as Makoto watched on, and knew that in his own way, he couldn't help but do it, help out his sister, and daughter. Even Serafall told Makoto of this plan, he just didn't believe that he would do this.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

Makoto looked, and Millicas nodded her head.

He knew that this person was Rias' Father, and Millicas' Grandfather.

"Otou-sama. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phenex. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words.

Sirzechs then looked towards Ise.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Riser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I? Since your Otouto has displayed his power for Millicas, wouldn't it be right for you to display yours for Rias?"

Hearing Sirzechs wish, Riser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!"

Makoto noticed that Riser was a little too eager for this to happen. Probably, he wanted to defeat Ise once more, and crush Rias. Makoto just hoped that Ise had the gifts that he left behind.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticising at Sirzechs' offer.

"So, he's going to get whatever he wants then? Damn, we should've done this way."

Ravel made a comment that Makoto couldn't really argue against.

However, Sirzechs didn't care.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

"Ooh Onii-chan, please make the smart choice…"

Elmen snickered, and nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing."

They all looked on as Ise had made his decision.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

Makoto wiped his brow, as Asia smiled happily.

"Awww, he really likes Buchou-san, doesn't he?"

"Seems so, Asia-chan."

Makoto answered, thanking whatever force made Ise say that after the whole

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Riser and Ise will commence in this hall. Makoto however, noticed that Riser's peerage weren't happy about it. Though he could see that Mira was gushing over Ise, and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you very much."

Ise bows his head to Sirzechs who went back to the end of the hall. Serafall jumped off the balcony so she could join the others. Makoto noticed Yumi and the others had gone to Rias' side, were they currently weren't.

"Ma-tan, seems like Ise-chan has come to fight huh."

"As long as he doesn't get hurt, then I am okay with this."

He answered truthfully, but Makoto saw that Serafall had something else on her mind.

"Ma-tan, I don't like the way that some of them Riser's peerage are looking."

"You don't think that they are going to become involved, do you?"

"I don't know Ma-tan, but I can't see it ending happily. Either way, let's keep our eyes on the opponents, just in case they decide to make a move. You never know with people like them, do you my cute Ma-tan~?"

"People like them…?"

Makoto tried to understand what she was saying, but he didn't know.

"Don't worry my cute Ma-tan, we'll just keep our eyes on him."

Makoto merely nodded his head.

* * *

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou. Sirzechs is also next to Buchou. Serafall, and the others stand to the side.

And Riser and Ise are confronting each other at the centre of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. Ise already has his Boosted Gear on his left arm. Riser has a confident face.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. Makoto looks between them, and hoping that Ise had something to pull out a victory, if he didn't, then he didn't know what he was going to do.

Riser who has his fire wings out points at Ise's gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the Boosted Gear. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

"Well, it does seem that he paid attention during the game."

Makoto murmured, Ravel nodding.

"In many ways, the Boosted Gear is frightening in team battles. But, this is one on one. And Onii-sama isn't going to allow him to suddenly just wait to boost, I remember seeing it during the game. It takes time, and right now, your Onii-sama simply isn't strong enough."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Makoto had every confidence in Ise, and wished him good luck deep within his heart.

"What do you mean Makoto-sama? He couldn't of levelled up that much during this time, could he?"

Ravel didn't believe in Ise, but she didn't have the unwavering confidence that Makoto had in Ise.

Ise himself looked towards Rias confidently.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"…Ise?"

Buchou makes a doubtful face. Even Makoto made a doubtful face.

"How would he finish it in ten seconds?"

Ravel asked towards Makoto, the boy not having an answer for her.

"I honestly don't know Ravel-san, I guess he has some kind of plan up his sleeve."

He wished that the idea he had, was the idea shared by Ise. It would make the most sense. But ten seconds, it just seemed weird for Ise to make it that specific, and the way that Riser looked right now, made it seem doubtful.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!"

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!" Rias nods at Ise's request. "Promotion! Queen!"

He then promoted to the ultimate piece, Makoto felt the wave of power that came from him. Ise's Queen shouldn't be inferior to the Queen power he has now. But, Makoto could tell that something was…off about Ise.

He didn't know what it was, but looking closer, and closer, he could see that there was something about Ise that was off.

"Buchou!" Ise shout towards Rias. "I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have brains like Makoto! Even still, I will become the "Strongest Pawn"! For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

"You know, that would be more romantic…if he didn't shout about the taking her virginity thing before."

Elmen made a comment as Ise looked over, like he heard her. Elmen whined, hiding behind Makoto as did Asia. Ise grunted, then turned back to Riser.

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura covers Ise, and it changes to an armour. Makoto's eyes lit up with surprise, and yet, he seemed to be alright at the same time, but he couldn't help but shake his body.

"It's a Gundam Onii-chan! How did you do that!? I mean, look at that brilliant red armour! That's so cool! I wish I had that! But, ooh maybe I could wear armour in the future too?! That would be cool Onii-chan! Tell me how you did it!"

Makoto didn't know why, but he just loved the armour before him, it seemed so cool, especially with Ise in it. He found it very enjoyable to see Ise in such a thing, and wondered if he could have the same thing in the future too.

"Ma-tan! Look at that! He's kinda like a robot! How amazing! Oooh, could this be the Balance Breaker of his Sacred Gear? No, it seems different, but he's wearing the power of the naughty Sekiryuutei isn't he!? Damn, that's pretty cool!"

Makoto looked surprised towards Serafall.

"Wearing the power? You mean someone can actually do that? But Balance Breaker, I've read that in a book Sona-senpai has given me, is this really the Balance Breaker…Sera-tan? The power to achieve a new state…how did Onii-chan awaken that?"

Serafall looked on and didn't say anything, but she felt like she knew what had happened, and she didn't like it, at least for Makoto anyway, since she knew how much he cared about Ise, if he learned the truth, she didn't know what he would think about it.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

Riser is shocked. His comment is acute.

Serafall lowers her brows.

"Ma-tan, it seems like it isn't going to last that long."

Makoto didn't know what she was talking about, but pointed to his arm. Makoto looked, and in the jewel, it looked like a timer was there. By the second, it was going down. It was on ten right now, but by the time that he blinked, it changed to nine.

"Sera-tan, that power…what do you mean by it won't last long…the timer…is that what you're talking about?"

"Yes, that's right, my cute Ma-tan. Because of this, I think that he had to give something up for him to have this power."

"Give something up…?"

Makoto couldn't comprehend what he would've had to give up for this to happen.

Ise lifts a little gap between his hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between his hands.

"That kind of power is…"

Ravel didn't know what to say about it, she didn't think that she'd come across something like that. But Makoto remembered it from the game that happened just the other day and he loved the fact that Ise did have a plan…but the words Serafall said lingered on his mind.

"Dragon Shot…"

Makoto muttered, he guessed, and saw the power increasing. Ise then fired it off between his hands, towards Riser. The demonic-power created from the palm of my hand got enormous and went towards Riser harder.

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Riser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it.

However, the evasion wasn't good for the others, and it came towards Serafall and the others.

"Iyaaaaaa!"

Asia let out a cute cry, and just before Serafall was going to stop it, Makoto on instincts, wanting to protect Asia, made a sphere of demonic power in his hand, and concentrated on the Bishop's power increasing the power.

"Haaah!"

Makoto shot the sphere out, and while it wasn't as big as Ise's, it didn't need to be, managing to crash against the attack before it could touch them, and made it explode, saving the lives of people such as Asia, and the others.

"Makoto-san saved me…like a wife being saved by a husband…"

Makoto rolled his eyes, then petted her head.

"Of course I'd always protect Asia-chan."

Asia smiled.

But Makoto then looked towards Ise sternly.

"Onii-chan! Watch where your attacks are going!"

"Sorry!"

He yelled back as he lunged forward towards the place Riser probably was going to go to, the propeller located on the back of the armour releases a demonic power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed.

"Honestly, Onii-chan."

Makoto made a sigh, and put his hand to his forehead, but secretly was very proud of the power Ise had obtained, somehow.

Since Ise's coming towards the place he ran to in an insane speed, Riser puts on a shocked face, and he makes a stance while not having any counter measure for it.

However, Ise suddenly seemed to have less control than before, and because of that, he couldn't stop, and ended up embedding himself into the wall.

When Ise crashed, he guarded with both his arms so he didn't have any damages. However, there is a huge hole in the wall.

"Good thing he was in that armour, or it could've hurt."

Millicas spoke with a slightly worried expression for Ise.

"Don't worry Millicas-san, Onii-chan isn't going to be beaten yet. I know that he can do it."

Ravel didn't share such optimism that he shared.

Ise got up and shook off the fragments of the wall and confronted Riser again. Makoto noticed that the counter on his arm had gone down to eight now, and he presumed that meant eight seconds left for the fight to be finished.

"Come on Onii-chan! Finish Riser off now!"

Makoto cheered from the side, Ise nodding and went stronger at Riser.

Riser becomes more vigilant than before after seeing Ise's attacks. His body starts to get covered in a rainbow colour aura. Despite Riser being quite the pompous person, the power that he had wasn't a joke. It wasn't Millicas' level of power, but it was stronger than Rias, even Makoto could tell that.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your Master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Riser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire.

It's so strong that even the Devils who are within this hall starts to create a barrier to protect themselves. It must mean that there won't be a bone left if you get hit by that.

"Here we go Ma-tan, let's keep us safe now."

Serafall used her power to raise the barrier, so she could protect the people she cared about.

"But Sera-tan, can Onii-chan survive such an attack? It feels very powerful from even here."

"I understand Ma-tans concern, but you don't have to worry Ma-tan, Ise-chan has chosen this path for himself. All we can do is support him, like how Ma-tan wanted to save Millicas-chan here. If you were him, you'd do the same."

"Even then…I don't want him to be hurt because of this."

Makoto put on a worried face, Elmenhilde hugging onto his arm, and wouldn't let go.

Riser, covered in flames, rushes Ise really fast, even more faster than he did during the games. But, Yumi, Makoto, and some others could keep track of him and his movements. Ise, who wasn't used to it however, couldn't.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Riser had to mock him as he went forward, not stopping for even a second.

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

Ise run towards him while shouting. The propeller on his back releases fires made up of demonic power.

When both of their fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. At the centre of the hall, Riser and Ise started exchanging punches.

Then a hot flame attacks Ise, and forced him backwards. Makoto could feel the heat, even with the barriers. But, if Ise was in there, then he'd be able to feel it as well, no matter the armour that he has on. Even if it was protecting him, it could only take it so far…

But then, Makoto noticed it, in Ise's eyes.

The eyes that Ise had right now…

Makoto knew that Ise was afraid right now.

Even if he tried to hide it, Makoto could see the fear that danced between his eyes.

Maybe he realized Ise's feeling scared, so Riser smirks.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armour, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

"Don't you bad mouth Onii-chan!" Makoto shouted from the side. "Onii-chan! Beat him back! I know that you can do it!"

"You got it Otouto! Leave it to me!"

Ise pulls out a certain thing that he was hiding in a section of his gauntlet.

His fist hit right into Riser's face with a cross-counter. Riser bends back.

"That won't work on-gwaaaah!"

There are a lot of blood coming out from Riser's mouth. His hit was critical against Riser.

Makoto looked on, and smirked, glad that Ise finally used it.

Dangling from Ise's hand, was a cross. Ravel's eyes widened when she realized how Ise was able to damage Riser.

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Riser is shocked. More screams came from the Devils inside this hall in rejection.

"It's because he's a Devil." Makoto spoke, seeing the disbelieving look on Ravel's face. "Rather, I'm sure you knew it before. Ravel-san, I don't want my Onii-chan nor your own to be hurt…but, you can't deny that a cross, being powered by the power of the Dragon there, it is going to be very damaging to the Phenex."

Ravel couldn't deny it, and looked on worried for the elder brother that was vomiting blood.

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. It's thanks to Makoto for asking Kalawarner to leave these in my room for me. Seems like he came up with the idea as well, though he's smart. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

Riser didn't want to believe it at all.

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish..." Riser looked towards Ise's arm, and then his eyes widen considerably, noticing something you'd only notice if you're up close. "…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

Makoto heard what Riser said, and looked towards Serafall for confirmation, said girl giving it straight away.

"Sorry Ma-tan, but that's how it is. He gave up the arm for power. He did it to save Rias-chan, seems like he really likes her, huh."

"Yeah, but…c-can he change it back?"

Serafall looked down, Makoto not liking that she was like that.

"Ma-tan, the thing is…if I'm right, then he's given the arm up to the Dragon, and he can't change it back, Ma-tan. I'm sorry, it seems like he's made his choice though, and we'll have to respect that kind of choice."

Makoto couldn't accept it, he didn't see it as fair that Ise gave up his arm for Rias, in such a manner. He didn't blame Rias, nor Ise, he just blamed the situation that was going on, it didn't seem right at all.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Riser's eyes changes after hearing what Ise just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!" Both of Riser's wings turns into a bigger flame. "I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

He rushes towards Ise while the surroundings are engulfed by fire.

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

Ise put all his power to the cross he's holding on to. He didn't even have to wait long, as their fists clashed with one another's, sending powers around his body, and around Riser's body.

The clash between two incredible powers. A flash created from the collision blinds most people's eyes. Even Makoto felt his eyes being blinded, and when it came about that he wasn't blind anymore, what he saw, wasn't something that he wanted to see either.

The armour that Ise was wearing, disappears all together, Makoto gasps in shock horror as he saw the burn marks appearing on Ise's body. His normal body wasn't be protected now, and he received the attack right at him, the cross dropped down right beside him.

"W-We have to stop the match Sera-tan! H-He can't fight like that! He'd die!"

Makoto panicked, and went to rush in, but Serafall grabbed him by the shoulder, and pulled him backwards.

"Ma-tan, you have to believe in your Onii-chan now."

"But Sera-tan! Th-This isn't right! He can't fight like that! He's going to-"

"Don't you believe in Ise-chan Ma-tan?"

That question, had profound affects.

Did he care for Ise?

Of course he cared.

He cared very much for Ise.

But he couldn't see Ise die like this, could he? He couldn't see it happening. He didn't want Ise to be killed. He wanted to protect Ise…

But then he got what it truly meant.

What Serafall wasn't saying, and what it meant to Ise, a man.

"Pride…right Sera-tan?"

"That's right my cute Ma-tan, pride. He's also a man fighting for his woman. It would be like you fighting for Asia-chan here, or whoever. He's got his pride. He might be a naughty boy, but he's still a prideful young man. And you're his Otouto, even if he's screaming in pain, you have to support him in all that he does. I know that you can do it my cute Ma-tan. Just believe in him."

Makoto knew that she was right.

He didn't want to upset Ise by getting involved.

If he did, it would damage his pride.

Just like if Ise got involved if he was protecting Asia with such a thing on the line. If it was him, and if he didn't ask for help, then he wouldn't want it either. Makoto just had to begrudgingly accept what this is.

Ise was grabbed strongly by his collar by Riser. He got lifted up from the ground while having his neck choked. Makoto didn't know if he could endure this for much longer, he felt like he was going to scream.

Riser chokes Ise strongly while smirking.

Makoto could barely look at this, but he didn't look away.

Looking away wouldn't be supporting Ise, it would be the opposite.

"I praise you for doing this well for a Pawn. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost."

He doesn't seem to be joking. He has a serious face.

Riser's clothes and body are worn. His wings were smaller, and the others could see it as well, how weak he looked right now. Even Ise could, and it made Makoto feel complicated about this right now, he wanted to help, but he couldn't. But if Ise could use this to his advantage, then he'd be able to win, somehow.

" _Seems like his regeneration is…slower because of the cross…_ " Makoto thought to himself, looking at Ise, tears ragging his eyes. " _Onii-chan, I know that you can do it, I just know that you can. I don't know how, but Sera-tans right, I'll believe in you…just don't die Onii-chan, please don't die…_ "

That's all Makoto could do now, and hope that his elder brother was going to pull off a victory.

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. I will train you after I become Rias' groom. You will become a strong Devil."

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

Ise spat out right away, showing a discontent for the person before him.

"Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away."

Riser puts on a face that he has confirmed his victory.

Ise couldn't do it though, he couldn't have it happen. He couldn't lose the fight, but he didn't know what…no, he did know what to do, he just had to reach downwards…

"What are you reaching for?"

Riser noticed as Ise noticed that Makoto was watching him.

Makoto, fought his hardest for Asia, and Millicas. He'd have to do the same in order to live up to being a big brother. He had to at least try his hardest to show Makoto that he was doing his best, Makoto needed to see it too in his eyes. He saw how strong Makoto got, so he wanted to show how strong he was too.

Ise takes out a small object from my pocket.

"To extinguish fire you need water, right!?"

The thing he's holding on to is a small bottle that contains holy water. It was the same one Makoto asked Kalawarner left for him, and Makoto smiled brightly, seeing that Ise truly did have a good plan to fight off a Phenex.

Riser's face turns more pale than before, he didn't look like he was going to live for much longer.

"Damn it!"

Riser's hand that is choking Ise becomes even stronger. He opened the lid and sprinkled the holy water on Riser. He then multiplied the effect of the holy water.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

The multiplied power flows from Ise's gauntlet to the holy water on Riser's body.

"Cra-"

It was too late by the time Riser realised Ise's attack. The transferred power multiplied the effects of the holy water on Riser's body.

The sound of the water vaporising from fire echoes throughout the whole hall. Riser's wings of fire starts to look weird because he can't maintain its form. The holy water burns Riser's body insanely. There is smoke coming out of his whole body.

"That's it Onii-chan! Get him! Beat him!"

Makoto cheered from the side, as the others looked on with a smile. Though, Ravel frowned

Ise got out from his grip and took a good distance while holding onto his throat.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Riser starts to writhe with the effect of the holy water.

"Onii-sama…" Ravel wanted to go and interfere, but Ravel then felt Makoto's hand on her shoulder. "Makoto-sama, why?"

"I know it looks bad, but he's not going to die. Ravel-san, I'm sorry that you had to see your Onii-sama going through this, but…maybe this will be a turning point for Riser, showing that he can't only rely on his regeneration."

Serafall nodded with a proud smile.

"That's right my cute Ma-tan! Good boy!"

Makoto smiled at the praise, and didn't know how else to say it in other ways, and just enjoyed the fact that he got to spend time with the others. But, he did feel regret that either one of them had to feel pain like this.

The smoke that is coming out from Riser's body weakens. What's left is Riser who has a worn out body and clothes.

Ise pick up the cross from the ground with his Dragon arm. I hold it tight and put my power in it. Ise also sprinkled the second holy water he was hiding in his hand.

"Makoto gave me these, from Asia, and I was also told this. That Devils are weak against the cross and the holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right?"

"Ku…"

Riser who is suffering from the effect of the holy water makes a scared face after seeing his next move.

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings."

Ise gathers all of the demonic power in his body at one point. He then changed it to a Dragon's power, and transfer it to the holy water and cross.

[Transfer!]

With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers.

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the demonic power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-san."

Riser looked freaked out, as Makoto noticed Akeno waving over towards him.

He waved over awkwardly back, not sure why she was waving.

Ise then changed his stance so he can hit my opponent.

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

When he aimed his fist at Riser, he starts to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

Makoto looked towards Millicas, and could relate.

Everything that Ise said, Makoto remembered when he was seeing Millicas cry.

When he did the Rating Game, he saw Millicas cry, being sad, and hated it. So, right now, he could understand why Ise was being like this. He could understand Ise's rage, and anger all in one, because he remembered feeling like that with Millicas.

Ise's fist that has the cross and the effects of the holy water nails deeply and accurately into his stomach...or rather, they would have, but Makoto stopped him, having crossed the distance, and got between them. Ise's fist nearly connected with Makoto, but he made a quick barrier of ice, quickly summoning his Sacred Gear, stopping Ise's fist.

"M-Makoto, what are you..."

"He's done Onii-chan, there's no point causing him to suffer now. You're better than that."

Ise looked towards Riser, and saw in fact, that he was very close to unconsciousness, blood spewing from him..

He nodded, and he put Riser down onto the ground.

"You're right, as Riser said before, he's not apparently a sadist, and I'm truly not."

Makoto looked at the ground where Riser was, then smiled gently.

Though he didn't like to see it, he knew there would be no point.

Ravel looks over, and then Makoto pats her on the shoulders once walking over to her.

"Go, and help your Onii-sama." Makoto looks towards Asia. "Asia-chan, would you go and heal Riser to the best that you can, please?"

"O-Of course Makoto-san!"

Ravel, and Asia rush over towards Riser. Though Riser would be okay anyway, Makoto thought it would be nice if Asia healed him, and that's what she did. She activated her power, the green energy washing over the man, Ise looking surprised.

But Makoto shrugged his shoulders, as he walked towards him.

* * *

"Riser-sama, noooooooooo!"

Yubelluna, the Queen of Riser, became angry, and summoned her staff.

She flew at Ise, and gathered magic at the tip of her staff. Because she was a fire expert, Ise looked shocked. He was already drained because of the fight from Riser, and if he had to fight the Queen of Riser as well, then he wouldn't be able to do it.

Makoto looked towards Serafall.

"Can I get involved now?"

Serafall didn't seem to mind either way, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ise-chan's personal Demon has been slain, I don't see why not."

"Okay then!"

Makoto rushed forward and activated his Sacred Gear. The large bird appeared, flying off towards Ise as the woman released her power. The birds wings extended, and wrapped around Ise's body, an explosion going off.

When the smoke died down, the bird was intact, and Makoto stood there, using the speed of the Knight to get in front of Ise, the bird coming to his side, and used his ability to change shape, to grow smaller, and landed on Makoto's shoulder.

"Makoto…"

Ise strode forward on shaky feet.

Makoto looked behind him, and smiled.

"Don't worry Onii-chan, I'm gonna make sure that you're okay now. You've done your part, allow me to make sure that you're safe now…but, really? Giving up your arm Onii-chan…why would you…no, I mean, don't you think about how you'll not be able to change it back?"

Ise cracked a smile.

"I know, it doesn't matter."

Those words, seemed to resonate with Makoto, as he probably would've done the same in Ise's place.

He then turned to Yubelluna.

"You're attacking my Onii-chan, why exactly?"

"He beat my Master. Of course I have to get retribution for that!"

Yubelluna was pissed, and the only peerage member to actually do anything. The others just watched on, they couldn't even speak, they just saw their Master lose. No matter how to think about it, it just seems, shocking that Riser could lose, and Yubelluna couldn't stand it.

"Okay, retribution is to basically…screw it, I'm not going to explain."

Yubelluna's eyebrows twitched.

"Oh, so you won't explain it to me!?"

"No, because there's no point. You attack a man, who fought your King, in a fight that he wanted to fight in in the first place, so attacking him now is just nonsensical, you know? But, if you want to have a fight with him, you're going to have to get through me, you know?"

Yubelluna didn't have a problem with that, and showed a menacing smile.

"Fine, let's get going then you brat!"

At the tip of her staff, fire came to her, and it was powerful. The mass of demonic power was great, only second to Riser himself. Makoto remembered how she managed to defeat Akeno, Yumi and Koneko with her attacks in the end, and he wasn't pleased.

In fact, he was kind of pissed off, so this gave him the perfect opportunity to battle her, and beat her back. The Devils of old, looked on at the spectacle, not expecting Serafall's Queen to become involved in the fight like this.

She fired off a large sphere of demonic fire towards the boys body. He watched carefully, then activated his Sacred Gear's power. He didn't even have to speak verbally, as the creature opened its mouth, and released a beam of ice.

"Cold!"

Ise commented from behind Makoto, as the sphere was frozen. The ice had wrapped around the sphere, and froze it completely. Yubelluna was surprised, shocked, and looked hatefully towards Makoto himself.

"H-How dare you?!"

Yubelluna watched as the ice ball fell down to the ground, shattering into pieces. Makoto cleared his throat.

"We're both Queen's, you don't have any advantage to me right now. I've seen how you fight, you're a magician based person. So, you're weak in Rook, and Knight strengths, but that's fine for me, because I'm actually strongest with my Knight's speed. I can evade, or freeze your attacks. It helps that the Bishop's power is added to my Sacred Gear, huh."

Yubelluna didn't like that at all, and gathered demonic power at the tip of her staff.

"You cheeky brat. Just because you're the Queen of a Maou-sama, doesn't mean that I'm not going to beat you at all. I will have to kill you if you get in my way, understand me you little bastard!? I'm someone you cannot hope to trifle with!"

Makoto didn't show even a hint of fear as he walked forward.

"I'm not scared of you, give me your best shot."

Yubelluna's eyes changed, and she shot off a blast so fast Ise couldn't see it.

"Makoto!"

An explosion erupted in front of him, where he didn't see Makoto move…

However, to the side, Makoto stood there, having avoided the blast with great speed, even nearly on a Yumi level. The girl herself was impressed with the speed that Makoto displayed, showing how serious he did put himself into training.

"You missed me."

"Fucking die!"

With reckless abandon, Yubelluna fired off several explosive blasts.

Makoto avoided all of them while running closer. She couldn't keep up with his speed, and now wished that she actually did use the Knight's speed more often. She was better at catching people off guard, and using a one hit kill move. But one on one like this, with a Queen that was more physical than magical, it was hard for her to deal with.

"Damn, why aren't you staying still!?"

Yubelluna upped the attack, catching Makoto by surprise.

Serafall looked on, worried for her Queen.

But, to her surprise, he showed a good speed, and continued avoiding the attacks that came for him. He avoided them so precisely, she could see where her efforts with his training paid off. Yubelluna's attacks were slower than the ones she launched at Makoto, so it allowed him to avoid them better.

"No way! This isn't fair!"

"Life's not fair!"

Makoto jumped, so Yubelluna took this chance to fire off a point blank range attack.

"Makoto-san! P-Please…"

Millicas worried for nothing, as Makoto commanded the bird to freeze the attack, which it did. If it had been significantly more powerful than Makoto, then he wouldn't of been able to freeze it, but this one was easy enough.

Coming out the other side, was Makoto, and by using his bird to grip his shoulder, and fly him, he could put his strength into his fist, Yubelluna shocked by how fast he covered the distance, she didn't even have time to attack, so she raised barriers.

"This is for attacking Koneko-chan, and hurting her when she tried so hard damn you!"

Koneko's face turned a bit pink at that, hearing how he was doing it for her too.

Makoto launched his fist forward Yubelluna looking worried, frightened. But then remembered her barriers, and smirked.

"You can't even get through my-"

FREEZE!

Makoto's bird Sacred Gear used its ice powers to freeze the barriers, making them breakable. Makoto's fist went through the barriers one by one, Yubelluna panicking, and tried to put distance, though she couldn't ecaspe, and received a strong fist right to the centre of her body.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yubelluna spat out blood, and came hurdling down to the ground. Her body smashed into the ground harshly, and Makoto turned the Sacred Gear into a sword, floating down towards the ground, to get her.

Though Yubelluna felt immense pain, she got up onto her knees, staring right out towards the incoming Makoto. She coughed up a bit more blood, drenching her chin in the red liquid, then pointed her staff upwards.

"You think you've gotten me, have you!? Take this! And this!"

Without a care in the world, she fired up multiple blasts of power towards the descending boy.

Ise looked on, and wanted to help…

But remembered how Makoto chose to not interfere with Riser, and was grateful, it being about pride. The elder could follow the actions of the younger, and allow Makoto to deal with the Queen, after all he dealt with the King.

"Slice! Haaah!"

Using his sword skills, he cleaved through the attacks, using his Sacred Gear's power to freeze the explosions at the same time, so they didn't hurt him. Ise was very impressed, as was the crowd that had gathered to watch.

No one was more impressed with his displays with a sword, than Yumi, his skills showing up right now. It just showed that they truly did get one another, and could learn from one another.

When Makoto came to the ground, he changed the sword into a hammer, a large hammer, but he used his Rook's strength to lift it easily.

"This is for Yumi-senpai who you blasted when she wasn't even looking! Simply unforgivable!"

Just hearing that, brought a new and good respect for Makoto from Yumi, and deepened the affection that she held for the boy.

Makoto slammed the hammer against Yubelluna's body, forcing her body to fly across the room. Yubelluna cushioned the impact the best that she could with a barrier, but she took the brunt of the attack head on.

"Damn, that was awesome Ma-tan~ Get her Ma-tan~"

Serafall understood why he was more, showing his wild side this time, because of what happened with Ise, and the others. It was hard watching Ise being in pain, and the others, and he wasn't able to do anything. This, was his time to release that pent up anger.

Yubelluna wasn't fairing well. She thought that she'd be able to do away with the Queen of Leviathan. But, he proved to be a little more challenging than she thought that he was.

She felt her body being in pain, and she was bleeding from where the large hammer hit her. She even felt cold, due to the fact that the hammer was made of ice.

"Yubelluna-san, please give up now, I don't want to fight you anymore."

Makoto spoke, trying to deter her from fighting.

But Yubelluna saw that as insulting, getting up on shaky legs. Her legs wobbled, her eyes were hazy. But she wasn't going to give up now, watching as Makoto turned the hammer, into the bird, landing on his shoulder.

"T-That's it! I'm not going to lose now!"

She came up with a stronger attack. She concentrated the demonic power in her staff, the demonic power swirled around dangerously. She was putting her all into this, she didn't have the strength to fight for much longer.

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, and then summoned the birds powers, concentrating the Bishop pieces power into the bird.

The aura around the bird increased, larger, and larger. It surrounded Makoto, and the air around him became cooler, colder. Even the entire room could feel how cold the air was even if they were far away, Ravel, and some of the others were intrigued by how hard he was fighting.

In Makoto's hand, a fire swirled with his demonic power. Akeno recognized the technique, and knew that he was going for the end game now. Since this attack took much power, he couldn't fire them off like they were going out of fashion.

In his hands, the aura of the bird compressed, and formed a sphere. Half ice, half fire. The attack was perfection, or at least the blend of powers was. Since he hadn't been fighting that day, Makoto could display the full power of the attack.

Yubelluna wasn't deterred though, putting more power into her attack.

"Finish off and die!"

Yubelluna, in her last ditch effort, fired off a wave of demonic power that covered half of the hall.

"And this, is for Akeno-senpai for hurting her! No one gets to hurt a fellow Queen, especially in front of me!"

Makoto at the same time, fired off his attack, Akeno's face blushing when she heard her name being mentioned.

The attacks were fired off, and met in the middle.

"Makoto-san! T-That's…"

Millicas was impressed by the display before her, watching how the powers clashed together.

They danced in a sea of demonic power, using the powers that they had. It was a brilliant display of powers, no one could say anything different. Yubelluna's power was good, and on par with Akeno's own. And Makoto's new attack, took aspects from fire, and ice. So, the ice froze Yubelluna's attacks the best that it could, and the fire blasted away the frozen part, making it all the more deadly.

"Take this!"

With a thrust of his hands, Makoto poured more power in, and overwhelmed Yubelluna's attack.

"Shit…"

Yubelluna raised as many barriers as she could, but it didn't save her in the end.

The power attack broke through the barriers, crushing them under it's iron grip, smashing them apart, and then brought them down to the ground with nothing left going on. Yubelluna's body was covered and when the light died down…

"…"

Yubelluna laid on the ground, unconscious. Her top had been torn off, exposing her breasts. Ise very much loved that little treat to the eyes, saving it into his mind…but then felt a cold chill, and it wasn't coming from Makoto.

He remembered Princess, and he felt his insides freezing over.

Makoto stopped the attack, taking in a breath.

"That's what you get for attempting to attack my Onii-chan as well."

Makoto looked over Yubelluna, knowing she wasn't going to die, he made sure he didn't deliver a killing blow.

Once Makoto finished off Yubelluna, Ise smiled as he walked closer.

"Thanks for the defend bro, don't think I could've taken her on right now. Riser surely was enough, even if she is a beauty, my body couldn't handle her. I'm already at my limit, never mind fighting off someone else."

Makoto waved his hand at him as he truly didn't mind at all, but then looked towards Ise's Dragon arm.

"That arm Onii-chan, was it really worth it?"

"Yeah, it was."

After hearing that, Makoto could only smile and allowed him passage.

"Then, finish the job, and take Buchou away. She is your girl, right?"

"Right. She's my girl."

Ise walked past Makoto, and went towards the woman with red hair.

Once getting there, he offered his hand towards her.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

Rias was disbelieving that he did this for her, and couldn't even think right. But, at the same time, she enjoyed the fact that he could, become complete like this now, for her. He came for her, and she felt, completely amazing.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Rias' Father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes.

Ise then takes out the magic circle that Grayfia gave him. He remembered that when he got her, he was supposed to turn it over, so that's what he did, and there was a glow. But then the glowing becomes more intense, and soon, something new appears.

What appears from the magic circle is a four legged beast with wings, and then Makoto inches closer, very surprised by what he was seeing right now.

"Griffon…"

"That's a Griffon? How do you know?"

Ise turned to the dazzled looking Makoto.

"Maou-sama's Queen, I have to learn as much as I possibly can Onii-chan. Sona-senpai gave me a book on magical creatures, and I remember this thing is a Griffon. It's quite beautiful, isn't it? I wonder, where did you get it?"

"Ah, Grayfia-san gave it to me. She said use it after I win, or if I win, eeh, I was kinda having it out with Mittelt when she was speaking but she said I can use this."

"I see…then, enjoy it Onii-chan~ Also, a girls first kiss is special, you know~?"

Ise made a clueless face, but Makoto already could tell what Rias was planning. He didn't have to be a mind reader, he already was aware of what was going on, Rias even held a scarlet blush on her cheeks, so that the obvious was quite obvious.

Griffon makes a roar and then starts to move towards the hole Ise made earlier. Ise turned towards Makoto and the others that had gathered.

"I'll be waiting at the club room!"

With his words, everyone waves their hands at me with a smile. And the Griffon flies up to the sky of the Underworld while carrying Ise and Buchou.

"Ara, seems like the lovebirds are about to get it on. How sweet."

Makoto couldn't tell if Akeno was being kind or cruel there, or a mixture of both. Yet, it seemed like she was, somewhat longing in her looks. And soon that look turned towards Makoto, but he was still staring into the sky.

"Ooh, as long as they don't have to show it to us, I don't really care." Elmen commented, as she strode closer to Makoto. "So, Makoto-kun, seems like you, and Senpai up their saved your red headed Princess'."

Millicas looked on shyly, as Makoto just smiled.

"Seems like we've done this saga off right. Well, it has finished, I wonder what's going to happen next?"

"Besides the obvious, you mean."

Yumi wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist, pushing her bust into his back. Makoto felt his cheeks heat up slightly. No matter how many times, he always felt a little complicated when it came to her doing this.

"Yeah, I mean besides Senpai, and Ise-nii kissing."

"…I don't want to watch that." Koneko butted in. "…It would be like watching Ravel-san…just watching her do anything disturbs me."

"I heard that!"

Ravel commented as she tended to her elder brother. Koneko's face held a slightly sinister look to it, and made a cute face like she was the victor, of whatever was going on in her head right now.

"Ooh Maou-sama, they're doing it."

Elmen pointed upwards, to see that Rias, and Ise were kissing. They didn't even need their enhanced eyesight to see that, but it really did make everything feel, bad up to this point now. Not because they weren't pleased for Rias, and Ise, but because they had to see it. Then again, if situations were reversed, Ise, and Rias probably wouldn't want to see Makoto kissing a member of his harem either.

"Aah, I'm happy for Onii-chan. He's liked Buchou for a while now, and she's his type."

"Big breasts, and a weird sense of humour?"

Elmen guessed, Makoto snickering.

"I guess so."

All of them watched on, they couldn't take their eyes off Ise, and Rias, as they flew around. Some found it romantic, some looked towards Makoto to see if he had any ideas on what they could be doing now. And some just enjoyed the spectacle that was the day.

"Ma-tan! Ma-tan!" Serafall came bouncing over, landing in front of him. "Ma-tan, I just got word that I'm going to have to be punished~"

"W-What!? Why!?"

He panicked, he didn't want Serafall to be punished.

"Because you butted in and stopped Yubelluna-chan there. I've been deemed unfit as a Master, and my status, as a Maou has been stripped~ I've even been called a bad thing and that's a Gabriel sympathizer~"

For the people who knew Gabriel, and her connection to Serafall, they face palmed. As for Makoto, he didn't know about it, but he didn't care about that, he genuinely believed that she had just been stripped of her title as a Maou.

"SERA-TAN! I'M SORRY! I'LL GO AND TELL THEM THAT I ACTED OUT OF CONDUCT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE PUNISHED! SERA-TAN PLEASE! I'M VERY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Serafall began giggling, then kissed Makoto on the lips.

"Sorry Ma-tan, you've been worrying for so long, just wanted to see what would happen~"

Makoto's colour drained from his face.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE NOT STAYING IN MY BED FOR A MONTH!"

"M-MAA-TAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T! MA-TAN PLEASE!"

Makoto turned away from her, crossing his arms across his chest.

But that served to make Serafall even more upset, her bottom lip trembling.

"MA-TAN! PLEASE DON'T IGNORE ME Ma-TAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU FEEL UPSET! MA-TAN! PLEASE! I LOVE MY CUTE MA-TAN! I WOULDN'T BE PUNISHED! MA-TAN IS PUNISHING ME RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T HAVE IT MA-TAN! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CRY!"

"Sorry, but that's how it is."

Some wouldn't guess by the relationship that they were supposed to be Master, and servant. Sometimes, it truly did seem the other way around, with Makoto's more mature personality, and Serafall's childish antics. But, they truly did fit well together, no one could deny that.

* * *

When Makoto, Yumi and Asia returned home, they went immediately to Makoto's room, so they could get some sleep. The Devils Serafall, and Millicas had things to take care of, so they couldn't return right away, and Ravel...said some odd things to Makoto, cryptically saying that she would see him sometime later on.

However, when they opened the door, they were surprised to see Princess, and she was eating some food, chicken from KFC apparently, that had been scattered around the room. Music blared in the background, and the room looked to be a little bit messy, but it wasn't too bad.

While Makoto and Asia were pretty much used to Princess' weird habits, but Yumi was bewildered.

"What's wrong with your cat Makoto-kun? That's not normal...how did she order KFC..." Yumi noticed that it was also named 'Ravel and Riser special' on the side, written in black marker. "Okay, how does that happened? Does she...write things like that?"

Princess looked towards Makoto, and the others, then nudged the chicken closer with her head.

"Nyaaaa?"

Makoto bent down, and took some chicken, as Yumi looked at him oddly.

"This is good chicken Yumi-senpai, try some."

Asia didn't waste any time in taking any chicken either, and began eating it.

"He's right Kiba-senpai, this is really good."

Asia declared happily.

Yumi looked on as Princess held a twisted smile on her lips, that actually frightened her.

Makoto went towards his drawer, and opened it so he could put something away...

When he saw a white rose.

Seeing that he immediately knew what the white rose was about, he just knew what it was about.

He just smiled at the rose, and then saw a note below it, so he looked at the note itself, reading it to himself curiously...

* * *

A few days later, Makoto and Asia watched as Ise, and Rias brought in boxes. Clearly, they were boxes meant for moving. But, he couldn't remember if there was a room that was spare in the house, since Asia took the last remaining spare bedroom. Unless he wasn't remembering right, and that didn't seem likely either.

Mittelt, and Kalawarner were currently preparing lunch for the gang. Since it was around mid-day, and neither of Makoto's parents were around right now. He did have to wonder, if Rias got permission to actually move in and didn't just use her magic crap again.

"So…you're moving in here then?"

Makoto couldn't help but be shocked by the outcome, he didn't even think there would be enough room honestly.

"That's right, you don't mind, right?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders, showing an uncaring face.

"As long as Onii-chan is happy I guess. But if you decide to play with my Onii-chan's feelings and make him feel sad then I'll have to throw the book at you."

Ise smiled towards his younger brother, watching as Rias placed a box down on the ground.

But he had a question that couldn't be ignored either.

"So, where are you going to be sleeping anyway? I mean, unless you've created a magical room somewhere, then I don't see where you're going to be sleeping."

"Well, actually…"

Rias looked awkwardly towards Asia who poked her fingers together shyly.

"Makoto-san…erm…"

Asia tried to say it, but she fell flat, and couldn't speak about, something. Makoto didn't know what that something was, but he definitely was curious about it, he wanted to know what was going on now. Though it seemed Ise was aware as well.

"What's wrong Asia-chan? Has something happened?"

Asia's eyes flew open, not sure how she was going to break the news, she didn't know if Makoto was going to love it or not.

"N-No! Nothing has happened at all, Makoto-san. It's just, Makoto-san…Rias-senpai, Buchou-san that is…she and I talked, and Millicas-san too…"

"Millicas-san? Where is she? Shouldn't she be here? I know she said she was coming today, but I can't see her, did something go wrong?"

He also noticed that Serafall wasn't around either. But, he knew that she came and went at her own leisure, and when she wanted too. Truthfully, he did wish that Yumi was the one that was moving in, and not Rias. But, if Ise was happy with Rias, then he would have to be happy for him too. It was only fair, since Asia lived there too.

As if on cue, Millicas came through the door as well, carrying a box.

"Phew, hard work, moving in."

Millicas wiped her brow, even though she didn't look flushed or anything.

Makoto's mind was working, and now, he knew what was going on…or at least, he knew that something was very much off.

"Moving in…Millicas-san is moving in as well? Okay, now I know there aren't enough rooms. Are you going to do something like, I don't know, renovate or something? Because I know there aren't enough rooms now. Even if you three shared, it would be quite cramp."

Rias strode closer towards Makoto, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You see, my…Makoto, you see. I talked with Asia, and explained the situation, and she proposed "I am going to become Makoto-sans wife, so we could s-share a bed~" and that's how it went down, you know?"

"So…you're kicking Asia-chan out of her room!?"

"No!" Rias denied it, placing a hand on Asia's shoulder. "Asia, offered her room up. She said, that husbands, and wives also share rooms, and to be a good wife, she'll be sharing a room. Millicas, and I will preoccupy her old room, though I doubt we'll be using it all that much, if you catch my drift."

As she winked at him, Princess looked down from the top of the stairs.

Princess held herself strongly, hearing what was going on…and she wasn't pleased.

To say the least that was, Princess wasn't pleased in the slightest.

"Oh…so, when was anyone going to tell me any of this?"

"We're saying it now, aren't we?"

Makoto bit his bottom lip so he didn't say anything else that could be shown as bad. But, he truly felt like screaming at Rias right now, it just seemed to be for the best that he didn't end up doing that honestly.

"Either way, Asia-chan and I sharing a room is…"

"You sleep with Serafall-sama, Yumi, and Millicas all the time, right? This is just a formality, Asia would love to share a room with you, Makoto~ Don't worry though, Asia said she'd love taking care of you in your room~"

"Don't you push your dirty thoughts onto Asia-chan."

Rias stuck out her tongue, as Asia looked genuinely sorry.

"Makoto-san…I should've asked first…I'm s-sorry that I have…"

Makoto couldn't take seeing Asia looking so sad, so he hugged her tightly, giving her back a comforting pet.

"Ooh Asia-chan, I'd love to share a room with you. My room, is your room. Come on, I'll help you move your stuff into my room. It's not like you have much stuff anyway, we should be able to fit everything in."

"Ooh thank you Makoto-san!"

Asia hugged Makoto tighter than she had done before, even giving his cheek a kiss. She wasn't quite ready for the lips yet, but a kiss on the cheek was enough to make his face turn a cute pink colour, no one could deny that at all.

"Asia-chan that was…"

"Makoto-san, it was…"

The pair stared at one another for a little while, ignoring the world around him, and Asia doing the same.

* * *

Later on, Millicas, and Rias were packing stuff away in their new room together.

"Aah, seems good Millicas."

Rias put her stuff on her bed, as Millicas finished.

For now, it was only a temporary thing.

They'd get the house done eventually, so they wouldn't have to share a room. But for now, this was what they had to do. Serafall still needed to get back to them on that.

"Onee-sama, I'm going to go and get a drink, want anything?"

Rias shook her head, folding her clothes up.

"No, I'm okay thanks."

Millicas accepted that, then left the door open as she walked out.

Rias smiled to herself, glad that she lived with Ise now.

Even if she didn't share a room with him right now, this was more than enough.

She thought about the kiss, the tingling on her lips, and felt amazing inside of her body.

CLOSE!

The door closed rather violently.

"Oh, that was quick Millicas…" She looked, and saw that it was Princess stood there, on her hind legs. "…Princess."

Rias' voice failed her, she was very frightened right now.

Princess raised her head, then thrusted her paw to the right towards the bed.

Rias hesitantly followed suit with her eyes, then she saw the words "You're my bitch now!" written on the wall, presumably with her claws, it wasn't there before, Rias almost fainting on the spot, turning back to Princess with moist eyes.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY PUSSY!? HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!? I DON'T SENSE ANY POWER FROM YOU, YET YOU'RE NOT NORMAL! YO-YOU'RE FUCKED UP, YOU ARE! STAY AWAY FROM ME PLEASE CRAZY PUSSY!"

Rias couldn't figure out why the cat hated her.

Why it was going to kill her.

What she had ever done to piss Princess off…

She couldn't think of anything.

That only made it more scary and surreal.

Princess' eyes changed, and her body twitched around.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Princess lunged for Rias, jumping higher than a normal cat should.

Rias cried, firing demonic blasts at her, but she avoided them in the air, and made it to Rias. Rias tried to hit Princess with her hand, but Princess twirled around, slamming her foot right into the side of the girls face, forcing her head down onto the bed.

Rias groaned in pain as Princess landed on the ground, then jumped up.

"SOMEONE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Princess forced Rias' head down onto the bed, so she couldn't scream, her cries being muffled.

Rias could see out of the corner of her eye that Princess was staring into her eyes, her face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Rias let out a muffled cry, but Princess showed her claws.

"Nyaaaaa..."

That sounded very threatening to Rias.

Rias' eyes blazed, trying to fight Princess off, but she couldn't…

However, the sound of footsteps could be on the stairs, Rias' body pleaded with it to come in here, whoever it was.

The door opened, with Millicas coming through.

Rias felt the pressure leave her head, so she shot up, and looked for Princess, but she seemingly disappeared.

"Rias-nee-sama, I am back…"

"Millicas!" Rias rushed to Millicas, and hid behind her. "S-She's in here somewhere! Don't let her hurt me Millicas! She's fucking dangerous! She hates me for some reason! I haven't done anything to her, I promise you this!"

Millicas looked around, but couldn't see what she was talking about.

She turned around, and hugged Rias so she didn't have to be worried.

"Onee-sama, whatever you saw is gone."

Rias felt her heart quickening, like she was going to lose her life.

But then, she saw it, outside of the window, Princess was there.

Princess ran a claw across her own neck, then pointed towards Rias, Rias shedding some tears.

"HOLY SHIT! MILLICAS PLEASE! LOOK!"

By the time that she turned around, Princess had already disappeared, Millicas thought that Rias was just going mad.

"No one's here Rias-nee, are you sure..."

Rias locked the door, and the windows, and every place she could think of, she wasn't going to be defeated by a cat, even if it is was very strong.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto finished helping Asia with the moving in process, and collapsed onto the bed. It was more exhausting putting stuff in, than it was fighting a battle. At least there, he could run wild. But, with this, it took a different talent that Asia had more than he did.

"Wow, what a tiresome day. Didn't think it would take so long."

Makoto breathed out, trying to catch his breath.

"Makoto-san, I'm sorry to impose on you like this."

Though Asia wanted to live in Makoto's room, she felt bad that she had taken his room as well, since this was supposed to be his room, and now she lived in it as well. She just felt bad that he might want alone time.

"Oh Asia-chan, you don't have to worry about something like that. I already said it was fine, right?"

Asia still wasn't sure if he was just being kind or not.

"…Even then, I feel…"

Makoto saw the worried look on Asia's face, so he jumped off the bed, and moved closer to her. His hand went to her own hand, and held it tightly. Makoto noticed that she was still wearing the engagement ring on her finger, and gently smiled.

"Asia-chan, I'd rather share a room with you than Rias-senpai. Besides, knowing Rias-senpai, she would've found a way to live here anyway. I don't want anything unsuspected to happen. Though knowing our lives, it's always going to be-"

"Ma-tan!"

"-unsuspecting."

Makoto finished as Serafall came bouncing into the room.

Asia and Makoto looked on as Serafall took in a deep breath.

"Hey there my cute peerage members!"

"S-Serafall-sama, good day…or goodnight I think?"

Asia didn't know which one she would have to say.

"Ooh yes! Hey Asia-chan! You and my cute Ma-tan getting along?"

"Y-Yes! We have just moved in together!"

She said happily, Serafall being confused.

"You've always lived here Asia-chan~ At least, since you became my adorable Bishop~"

Asia flushed, as she thought about living in the same room as Makoto himself. The boy didn't want any part of it, so he stayed out of it.

"Y-Yes, but now, Serafall-sama. Buchou-san has moved in next door, and I share this room with Makoto-san. Even Millicas-san is next door too. They both live here now, and I live in this room with Makoto-san."

Serafall blinked, then giggled.

"Like a true married couple~"

Makoto wished Serafall didn't implant ideas into Asia's young mind, it always made it seem worse.

"Sera-tan, where have you been all day anyway?"

"Ooh. That's right Ma-tan! You see, I've been having a discussion with the naughty God's from the Norse~"

"Naughty God's…"

"…From the Norse?"

Asia finished off after Makoto, Serafall nodding.

"Well, Odin-chan more than anything! But, it seems that Odin-chan wants something, and we have said something, and wishes to do trades. Since I am the Maou for affairs such as these, I've had to oversee it all, and soon, they'll be coming to a meeting place that is neither here nor there, either. It's going to be on mutual grounds."

"O-Oh, so what are you trading for?"

Makoto was genuinely intrigued, even Asia seemed to be intrigued as well.

"Just something that we found a while ago. It's useless to us Devils, but the Norse wish to trade for it. They have said that they want to trade for a bit of information that the Bishop of Sirzechs-chan has broken through with. So, I'll be going to go and deal with that soon enough~"

"Oh right…so, we won't see one another, for a little while?"

"Nope! Ma-tan, and Asia-chan are going to accompany me with a surprising guest as well~"

"Surprising guest?"

Serafall didn't reveal anything else.

But, Makoto and Asia definitely were intrigued by what they were going to be doing.

Meeting a God…

Meeting a genuine God.

Asia wished it was her God secretly, but meeting a God of any form was going to be amazing.

And thus, their new adventure was going to be going on. But both wondered who the surprising guest was.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the Riser/Zephyrdor arc, and we're moving closer to the chapter where we start the holy sword arc, where Yumi and Makoto will be the main focus there, though Irina joins as well, there will be a plot with her and Makoto too. While this chapter was majority focused on Ise, Makoto also got his chance to deal some punishment for Yubelluna for, various things done to the peerage of Rias, people he cared about. The Gremory girls have moved in, and Asia and Makoto now share a room together like a 'married couple' would do, Asia surely is pleased!**

 **But next chapter, we're going to be seeing Odin, and you can all guess who's going to be with him, so we'll be meeting her too! And that shall play a role later on as well! There's even going to be something of a new antagonist being introduced to Makoto next time, someone that could be tied to him, more mysteries are going to be unfolded!**

 **Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	23. Meeting of the God, and Maou-sama!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; He surely did yeah, and Makoto showed Yubelluna what's what. They will do, it was even mentioned that they will do. Ah, sorry but no, it isn't. There is someone that tags along with Odin at this time, and that person is quite the Valkyrie. Yeah, it sounds great to me. Yup, she'll be appearing again eventually. Well, he is a Japanese raised kid, and loves anime and such, he would of course know Gundam, and such things like that. He's not really jealous at all, he's just happy Ise managed to get Rias back. Yeah, it could be~ Thank you!**

 **hellspam; Yup, quite the conclusion huh! I thought it would be in Makoto's character to stop it from going too far, unlike during the Rating Game were he couldn't do it. Well, you won't have to wait long for that, as Ravel appears in this chapter, along with Rossweisse! Hehe, I could see Makoto saying that alright~**

 **Kenshin135; Grayfia addresses everyone like that, higher or lower status of herself. Check out the LN, she does it with everyone, regardless of status. Devils, non-Devils, and even others of other species that aren't of a high rank at all.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yeah, I could see them being quite like that. She is, she is quite like his type, and you'll see how, the chemistry between them is this chapter. Yeah, she surely does, and he will be getting a sword in the future, it is going to be a good interesting type of blade.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Hehe, he was...very speechless to say the least~ Princess got the frightening people down huh~? Well, you never know, she very well might be impressed with him. Cool suggestions!**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Yup, that's the end, and we're moving onto another arc, though this is more filler, but also important to the story going forward. Yeah, they had a good fight, didn't they? It was yeah, she plays mean jokes on Makoto, he almost died from a heart attack or something like that. Hehe, being chased by Princess for a Halloween type chapter huh, maybe I might do if I get the time. She is yeah, and Rossweisse shall be appearing. I suppose she could do yeah. Indeed, lucky me~**

 **DocSlendy; Asia certainly thinks so.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yup, Mittelt helped out in her own, special way. Yeah, he thought knowing he can't fully get involved. Yeah, Ise has that way about him, doesn't he? He did yeah, it's one of Ise's cooler moments in the series. I thought they'd be at least a little peeved in the actual LN, but they didn't do anything, though in this Yubelluna did, and went to try and get Ise, fortunately Makoto stepped in, releasing some pent up anger that he held. Yeah, Serafall really did lay down a huge near fatal attack on Makoto like that, he nearly died. It was, but she might be in the future. Princess steals every show she's in~ They are yeah, and they will be...though knowing Serafall, she might want many weird things. Hehe, that's Serafall for you, making an uncomfortable Makoto feel even weirder about it. Yeah, for this chapter, we'll be meeting the pervy God himself, and Rossweisse too! And thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; Aah thanks there, friend! It was yeah, no need to really change it, save for the comments from Makoto, and the gang. That would be pretty funny actually, wouldn't it? They are just so adorable, especially Asia, and her ways~ Princess, she's now turning into a Queen with her powers, huh. She even managed to take down Rias, a High Class Devil. It is gonna be yeah~ That would be pretty cool, gotta admit that. And here's next time!**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; That's our Princess for you~**

 **Vizard Issei; Hehe, it would do yeah~ Yup, you won't be wrong, that's who it is. Here's the next chapter!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It was yeah, that's one of Ise's moments, Makoto nor anyone was gonna get involved, but we saw it from mainly Makoto's POV and what he was thinking and feeling about the fight. He did yeah, he showed her whats what, and didn't back down for even a second, that's how Makoto is~ Maybe she could do yeah, would be funny. He isn't, but he wants Ise to be happy, so he'll put up with it, but he did say what he said, he won't have Rias hurting Ise in anyway, or any of the girls, and it is the same for Ise regarding Makoto. Exactly, that's why Makoto was shocked, and even a little angry, but he doesn't mind sharing with Asia, she's a beautiful girl after all, so of course he isn't gonna mind, and he likes Asia a lot. Indeed, she's living with Princess...she needs a bodyguard.**

 **Primevere; Thanks very much! Yeah, it does, otherwise it would've been just basically a LN copy, and I wanted Ise's fight to be the same, but not just that fight, and this way, it shows that Makoto will defend Ise when he needs to, and can do, and also shows that he isn't going to allow people to get away with hurting his peerage members. Princess strikes indeed, don't mess with this cat, she'll get you. And thanks! Yeah, I thought so anyway~**

 **Guest 1; Thank you! Yeah, that's the mystery, how did she? Yah maybe he could do that in the future~ It would be interesting, huh~? He is becoming stronger.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah, thanks very much! Princess is...something alright, they haven't figured what that is yet though. He can be when he wants to be huh. Yeah, the new arc is gonna be quite, interesting to say the least.**

 **yoga pratama; Yeah, maybe if I could somewhere, then I might do that yeah~ I haven't watched that series, so I wouldn't be able to say yes or no honestly. When I get around to it, then if I like it, I'll consider it yeah.**

 **Naroku; Thanks very much, I'll try my best!**

 **tyson113; It was quite dark wasn't it? That's Princess for you. That's strange? Most Sacred Gear's don't have voices like that. And thanks!**

 **shadow; Aah, thank you very much~**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **Guest 2; That would be quite the idea, yeah, I don't see why not. Yeah, okay, I'll think it over~**

 **Guest 3; I don't see why not, sure~**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that would be a nice voice for him~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! She does yeah, that cat frightens anyone that she wishes too hehe~ It is yeah, Mittelt doesn't know the meaning of holding back. Hehe, she did yeah~ He does yeah, he showed his stuff, and so did Makoto as well, showing why you don't mess with the people that he cares for. No, she couldn't continued to hurt him, so she just said that she lied~ Princess...how does she do these things? Indeed, it's quite important~ Yeah, they're gonna need some renovations. Princess is gonna enjoy many things~ They do, and then Serafall drops the bombshell. And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks, yeah they did quite the cute dance huh~ I did indeed, otherwise it would've been just Makoto watching the fight. They've moved in, they are gonna need to renovate, and yeah, no one, beside Ise, will believe her that she attacked like that. Yeah, it is gonna set something's up for later.**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, I could see that happening yeah in a future chapter~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Meeting of the God, and Maou-sama!**

It was an average day for Makoto. Get up, go to school, and do normal activities. He was glad for it, after everything that had happened during the past month or so. The Fallen Angels, the Devils Zephyrdor, and Riser.

He was just glad that he could relax.

"Say "Aaah!" Makoto-kun~"

Akeno sang out as she held chopsticks towards his mouth, a piece of meat on the end.

"A-Aaah."

He allowed Akeno to feed him some of the meat that she had.

Today, it was just him and Akeno together within the clubroom. She had called him over, and said that she needed to talk about something important. Since he didn't have anything else to do, and was genuinely intrigued by Akeno, he decided to check out what was going on.

But when he arrived…all they ended up doing was having lunch together.

"A-Akeno-senpai…"

Makoto called as Akeno inched closer on the couch.

"Yes, my cute Kohai?"

She answered the call while feeding him some more.

"I-I just wondered what it was that you needed? Your message seemed urgent."

"Oh, it was urgent."

Akeno spoke with a serene look on her face, yet the ever so slightest of hints that she was teasing him.

"W-What was it then?"

"I wanted to play with Makoto-kun for a little while~ Because the others hog Makoto-kun all for themselves. Yumi-chan is the biggest offender, but Koneko-chan has also recently began doing the same thing, they are naughty people, aren't they?"

"N-Naughty…?"

Akeno giggled to herself as she leaned ever closer. Her lips parted, leaning closer and closer. Makoto gasped as Akeno laid a kiss against his cheek, wrapping her arms around his body and brought him closer towards her.

"I have always thought that boys all look the same, but Makoto-kun is different. He's cute, yet manly at the same time. What you did during the Rating Game got me hot between these breasts of mine, and I can't simply dissolve the feeling inside of me either."

Makoto's face turned a bright red colour, unable to speak properly as Akeno leaned closer.

Her large breasts became his focus when she brought his head closer, and closer. Unable to fight back (not that he was trying hard) his head laid upon her breast, as a giggle came from Akeno.

"Ara, ara. Makoto-kun's body pressed against my own. It's different from hugging a girl. Fufu, Makoto-kun, do you want to experiment with me?"

"E-Experiment?"

It was like there was a frog in his throat, he stared at her with an uneven gaze, mixed with desire and confusion.

"That's right my cute Makoto-kun, I'd like to play with you a little while. Yumi-chan gets to play with Makoto-kun all of the time, and makes me feel jealous. I want to play with Makoto-kun for a little while…say, I've got an idea, want to hear it?"

"W-W-What's that A-Akeno-senpai…?"

Akeno took one of Makoto's fingers, and ran her tongue up and down it. He hitched his breath as she caressed his finger with her tongue. Just her tongue alone was enough to send his mind into a daze, the soft, and wet feeling of her tongue couldn't be more perfect.

"Ise-kun has Rias sucking his finger, to get the Dragon power away so he can appear human. Want me to suck you?" Makoto's face brightened up with embarrassed, yet desire at the same time, Akeno giggling. "How lewd, I didn't even say your finger then. Though if Makoto-kun is a good boy, I could suck on, something else…"

Akeno's eyes went down his body suggestive, plopping his finger right into her mouth, sucking on it like she was sucking information out of him.

He wished this wasn't the time that he got turned out, as it was pretty obvious by the way his pants moved that there was something going on inside there, but that only fuelled Akeno on.

"Fufu, does Makoto-kun junior want to come out and play?"

"N-No!" He used his free hand to cover his crotch as she giggled dirtily. "W-We don't have to talk about such things!"

Akeno laid a kiss on his finger, then she began running up his body with her hand. He was frozen as she continued doing what she was doing. Her gentle touch and nature were very telling of how he was feeling. When her hand reached his face, her fingers ran across his lips, brushing them ever so delicately.

"You need to be more honest Makoto-kun. Honestly, if Makoto-kun asked, I would embrace Makoto-kun and allow him to touch my boobs. Is that what you'd desire Makoto-kun? Like Ise-kun, you must be a little bit naughty too, right?"

"I-I…"

Makoto tried to speak, but she grabbed his hand, and used it to place it on her breast. Though it was covered with her shirt, and bra, the feeling of softness, and elasticity didn't escape his mind either. The sheer size was unlike anything he had touched before.

"Fueee, Makoto-kun's hand is the best, touching my boob. No man has ever touched my breast before, are you interested in seeing what's underneath this shirt of mine Makoto-kun? I think you might like what you see~"

"I-I couldn't Akeno-senpai, that's indecent…a-and Sera-tan and Yumi-senpai would be…"

"Wouldn't it be fun to be caught?" The M side of Akeno began coming out as she pushed Makoto down onto the couch, crawling on top of him. "I feel hot when I think about it. You and I caught in a compromising position."

"C-Compromising-"

She wouldn't even let him finish as she cradled his face with her own hands. The feeling of her fingers alone sent his brain into overload. She had soft hands, hands that could even make a person be ripped apart in a fast state.

"Yes, that's right~ Fufu, Makoto-kun catches on quickly. Shall we, Makoto-kun? I wouldn't mind, after seeing how brave Makoto-kun was, and how strong he could be. The way he stood beside Millicas-sama when he didn't have too. The way you cared about Fallen Angels…when they were your enemies, that makes me feel good, it shows me that you are a kind man after all, and you're so cute too. I can't forget that, you're very adorable. I have to make a special bond with the cute boy that's before me. Fufu, Makoto-kun, maybe we could have an adventure all of our own, what do you-"

Before she could finish, the door violently opened to reveal Koneko stood there. Akeno giggled to herself, as she continued hugging Makoto's body tightly. Koneko's eyes narrowed at the sight of Akeno and Makoto.

"…Even as Ise-senpai's Otouto, I had no idea you'd do such things within the clubroom."

"K-Koneko-chan! I didn't do this-"

He didn't know how to explain, and Akeno couldn't help but tease the boy that was before her, sitting up, and dragged his body up at the same time. She held him tenderly towards her own body, kissing the top of his head in a delicate manner.

"Ara, ara, Koneko-chan doesn't look pleased. The way that your eyes are looking at me, I feel complicated right now Koneko-chan."

Koneko's eyes were slit's, and her body language didn't show any goodness within it. She walked forward, and pointed towards Makoto's lap, which had Akeno's hand on it right now. The way her fingers ran across his thighs almost made Koneko show an expression that she usually didn't.

"…That's my lap Akeno-san. …Because, I have decided that the lap that I am going to sit on is Mako-kun's lap."

"Fufu, Mako-kun? That's a cute nickname for him. Mind if I use it?"

Akeno tried to sound sweet as sugar, but it came off as something else entirely. It didn't sound good at all, it was like she was challenging Koneko, and Koneko wasn't going to back down either, she showed her willingness to fight.

"…No, that's the only name that I may call him."

"Ara, what a strong resolve. But, that's a cute name for Mako-kun."

Akeno sent a challenging stare at Koneko who glared right back.

"…That name, as well as his lap, belongs solely to me. …I won't allow you to sully Mako-kun with your ways."

Akeno showed a passive look on her face.

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly? Are you saying I'm a bad influence on the young boys heart?"

Koneko jumped onto Makoto's lap as he just smiled, he didn't want to come between two women fighting, he is smart enough to not involve himself, though if it got too heavy handed, then he was going to become involved somehow.

"Yes." Koneko nodded. "You're the worst type of person to 'attack' Mako-kun like this. …You're too forward."

"Forward? That's a cute way of saying it, I find that quite adorable from Koneko-chan. But it seems like Koneko-chan has had a change of heart. Not a few weeks ago were you avoiding poor Mako-kun here, who gained affection from me."

Akeno loved teasing Koneko, the way that always broke through that stony exterior and showed the warm interior that wished for affection, and that was shown when Koneko latched onto Makoto, her tail, and ears coming out.

"Cute! That's adorable Koneko-chan!"

Makoto was a sucker for cat girls, and since Koneko was a genuine one, he couldn't help but hug her tightly. His arms went around her while Akeno showed a jealous face.

"…I don't mind doing this for Mako-kun. …He helps me accept myself, and allows me to, become stronger than before. …Also, he's not Ise-senpai, that person is the worst. Especially with his new technique, which made me almost die."

"Fueee that technique was naughty~ Though Mako-kun could use that on me, the slow version. I wouldn't mind his wandering hands over this body of mine." Akeno attempted to grasp Makoto's hand, but Koneko snatched it away. "You're bad Koneko-chan, doing things like that to me when I only want to feel the touch of a man. No fair."

"…You're the worst when it comes to teasing, Mako-kun might die."

Makoto didn't see it that way as he chuckled awkwardly.

Akeno teasingly brought her hand to Makoto's cheek, and brushed it gently.

"I don't think that Mako-kun minds my teasing." Her sultry eyes landed on the boy. "Do you Mako-kun? Do you mind if we play games like this? I like it when Mako-kun and I play fun games together, it spices things up, and I always enjoy spicing up things with Mako-kun, he's that cute and cuddly. So, what do you say Mako-kun? Do you want to play a fun game with me?"

"A-Akeno-senpai, th-that's really-"

"Mako-kun." Koneko got his attention, and took his hand in her own. "…Don't be deceived by her, she'll turn you into Ise-senpai, and that's not a good thing."

"K-Koneko-chan, Ise-nii isn't a bad person…"

"He is, at least when it comes to women. …He's the enemy of all women."

Makoto didn't know if he should fight that or not, since he did love Ise, but he couldn't deny that sometimes, he could be that person who did things that he shouldn't do.

"A-Ah Koneko-chan, Ise-nii isn't so bad."

"Fufu, he's right Koneko-chan." Akeno dragged Makoto's face away from Koneko's one, lightly petting his cheek. "Now, why don't you show me how manly you are, Mako-kun…"

Akeno teasingly brushed his lips with her fingers, then teased a kiss. Makoto hitched his breath, wondering if she was serious. But he didn't get to find out either way as Koneko snatched Makoto's head away from Koneko.

"No, Akeno-san. You'll turn him, and I won't have that."

"Fueee, you're no fun."

Akeno pouted which looked absolutely sexy on a girl like her. But, like that, they continued their lunch, even if it was awkward for the three of them. Neither Koneko nor Akeno would let anything else happen.

* * *

"Sona-senpai, I was quite surprised when you suddenly invited me to come to your home." Makoto said, as he looked around at the spectacular area. "Your home is very beautiful Sona-senpai, do you live here alone?"

As Makoto said that, he looked at the chess board that was in front of him.

Sona hadn't said anything yet, at least nothing of relevance to why they were there, but she kept nudging the pieces with her fingers.

If he could read minds, he wondered what she would be thinking about right now. Even with Asia next to him, and Serafall being…Maou knows where, he was curious.

"I do yes."

She revealed as her finger ran itself up and down the Queen piece that was on her side.

Asia, and Makoto shared a small look, wondering what they were doing there.

Sona hadn't said.

They didn't even have an inkling. All they had been doing so far was talking. If it was for a talk, then it was surprising that she summoned them to her home on a Friday evening. Not that Makoto or Asia had anything to do, contracts having been suspended while Serafall was busy preparing.

"Must be nice to have all of this space Sona-senpai."

Asia waded in with her comment, and then froze under the gaze of Sona.

It wasn't a bad look, it wasn't even menacing. Sona just naturally exuded a cool atmosphere, and it made Asia wonder why she was being so…she didn't even know how to finish off that sentence either. It just didn't come to her.

"It gets a little lonely sometimes."

She revealed with a dry looking expression.

Makoto cocked his head.

"Is that why you invited us here Sona-senpai? Did you just want some company?"

That's what the boy got from her words, and expressions. He could see why living alone would be bad.

"Partly, yes." Sona rose her brows, and took a chess piece, holding it between her fingers. "The real reason, Hyoudou-kun is because, I was curious, do you know how to play chess?"

"Eh, I understand the basics behind chess yes. Okaa-san and I play chess, or rather we did when I was younger. She said it was going to help stimulate brain cells or something, she didn't want me to be…eeh, how to say it…"

"She wanted you to use your intelligence rather than become obsessed with the body of women like your Onii-sama."

"Y-You said it better than me."

Sona thought that would be the case, folding her arms as she continued.

"I understand, she had the right mentality. To be honest, I had ulterior motives for contacting you, and asking you to come here…which I am glad Onee-sama was busy so she didn't do her usual antics which I couldn't describe for words…and I wondered, if you do know the rules of chess, perhaps that we could have a match between us?"

Makoto…kinda expected that since she kept touching the chess board.

Though he wasn't completely aware, it did make sense for her to say that she wanted to play chess. He wondered why he was asked.

"A-Are you sure you want to play me? I'm sure there are smarter people in-"

"Besides myself, you're the second highest ranked student in our school." Sona expressed with what seemed to be a delighted tone. "I checked." She began again once taking a breath. "I was always curious, on the stance you might gain in the future, and when you became Onee-sama's Queen, I was baffled, yet somewhat satisfied at the same time."

Asia and Makoto didn't know why she would be like that, so Makoto asked.

"I'm sorry Sona-senpai, I don't really understand. Were you watching me this whole time?"

"I was."

She didn't even deny that she was, surprising him quite a bit.

"May I ask why? Beyond chess I mean?"

Sona cleared her throat, then explained.

"Honestly, I was considering you myself." She began, unfolding her arms, and laid her hands on the table. "I always thought about it, since I discovered you. Even before Saji became my Pawn, and I gained him, I had considered contacting Hyoudou-kun properly, and understanding his stances on the world at large. It seems Onee-sama beat me to the punch, as you might say."

"Well, I was murdered to become her Queen…dunno how I feel about that…but, still, you had your eyes on me Sona-senpai?"

She nodded.

"Hyoudou-kun is that rare intelligence that I wished to understand further. I was curious on what you might become. And when you became Onee-sama's Queen, I pushed you quite hard. I understand now, that wasn't the way that I should've gone. I wished to see Hyoudou-kun reach the potential that I saw within him."

"O-Oh, you don't have to worry Sona-senpai, that's all water under the bridge now. It was thanks to you actually, pushing me that hard, that I managed to protect myself as much as I could during those early days against the Fallen Angels, and Dohnaseek. So, if anything, I have to thank you for helping me grow as much as I did back then."

He truly meant it.

He might've complained back then. But, now that he had hindsight, he could see that it was thanks to Sona that he was still alive and well. He never got to thank her properly, until now. And Sona was surprised, to say the least.

"I didn't expect to hear that Hyoudou-kun."

"Well, it is because of you, and I might've been disobeying back then…but, I wouldn't regret that, because I got to meet Asia-chan."

Asia smiled from beside Makoto, then hugged onto his arm. Makoto allowed his hand to link with one of her own as he faced Sona again, Sona facing him right back.

"I understand, I am glad that it worked out. But now, why don't we play some chess? I believe that it would be good for both, myself, and yourself as well. So, what do you say Hyoudou-kun?"

Makoto didn't know what to say.

He was sure that he wouldn't be able to win against her. This was Sona, she was intelligent, she was immensely intelligent, she could pretty much outthink most people easily. Even himself, he would have to bow down to the range of knowledge that she possessed. It was so immense that he was surprised that he and Serafall were related with the amount of knowledge that Sona had, though Serafall had proven that she was in no way unintelligent.

"Erm…s-sure, I don't mind. I mean, I don't think that I will be able to beat you in chess, Sona-senpai. I heard that you challenged every member of the chess club, and beat them all without breaking a sweat, isn't that right?"

"Perhaps I was able to beat them all in the games, but I assure you the challenge was there, and real. But, I was able to pull off a victory in the end, and I am sure, win or lose, this game for you, and myself will be quite, telling of what could happen in the future."

The way she said that, Makoto was wondering just what this chess match really meant.

"Then, after hearing that, I don't see why not! Okay Sona-senpai, I shall do my best!"

Hearing that, Sona's face curled upwards.

"Excellent. The exact response that I was hoping for."

Makoto and Sona then got to playing while Asia watched.

Asia didn't know much of chess, so she didn't know what to say or to even help. But, she offered Makoto as much support as she possibly could. So, that's what she did, and waited for Makoto to win or lose, whichever was going to be the results.

Makoto and Sona played the game for well over an hour.

The match was difficult, even Sona was having difficulty with the match.

Each move she made, had to be thought about, the repercussions, and what it could entail for her and for him as well, if she would be gaining or losing the advantage.

Makoto on the other hand just tried his best, and went through it quite good.

He didn't know anything about Sona's strategy, he presumed that she came into the game with one. He, was going off what he thought to be the best, thinking on the fly, so he could adapt as necessary, like the Rating Game that he had not long ago.

When the match was over, Sona looked at the board with a surprised expression on her beautiful face.

"I…won, but came down to such low pieces…"

Sona couldn't believe that she only had her King, and two of her pieces left.

She had lost most of her pieces, as Makoto did too. He lost all of them, but he came very close to winning the match. She had to pull out all of the stops…and she was very intrigued.

She couldn't be more intrigued than she was right now.

The way he thought, the way he played with her mind during the match. The feints, and the misdirection. If she had been a lower player, then Makoto would've won. And she…liked that about him.

She liked how he challenged her to think more than normal.

She liked how he was able to provide her mind with new and interesting thought patterns. While he didn't win, this was the first time in a long time she had been pushed even this far in a match.

She just found him…very fascinating to say the least.

"Eheh, I lost the match in the end."

Makoto scratched the back of his head with a complex expression. He was happy that he managed to get that far with her though. He didn't think he would be able to bring her that far down in the matches.

"Makoto-san did amazing! Sona-senpai didn't have many choices left! I was amazed, Makoto-san is quite smart!"

He gained a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, I don't know about smart, I just did what I thought would be best. It seems like Sona-senpai won in the end, I expected her to win actually. She always was a very intelligent person, I don't think anyone at the school could beat her. Though maybe Millicas-san could, she's quite intelligent as well."

"Millicas is quite intelligent." Sona began with beated breath. "I do wonder how she would fare against me as well. Though I believe she might be quite intimidated by me, that's why she doesn't come and play a game with me."

Makoto smiled weakly, trying to think of an excuse so she didn't feel offended by Millicas not wanting to play a game with her.

But Sona then allowed the smallest of smiles to erupt onto her face.

"In any case, I think that you did well Hyoudou-kun, the way that you use your skills, and your mind, I am very intrigued to see where you go from here. In this case though, I was able to pull off a victory, I am surprised by the impressive amount of intelligence you showed during the match. So please don't consider this loss as a negative. If anything, you're quite intriguing to me, and I wish to play a game of chess in the future once you have matured a little more, with your mind."

"A-Ah, sure! I don't mind Sona-senpai!"

"Good, now let us enjoy tea."

So that's what Makoto, Asia, and Sona did.

Though it was odd, Sona seemed to open up slightly more than she usually did. Perhaps it was because Makoto gave her a good game. Whichever it was, Makoto was pleased with himself that he managed to do as well as he did against Sona.

* * *

"Aaah, such a good time to relax!"

Makoto announced to himself as he sat down on his bed, that he shared with Asia. Since Rias, and Millicas moved in, it was something Makoto didn't know what to think about. Everything that had been going on, it was just nice to relax in his room. Even if he had to share it with Asia, he didn't mind all that much. No, he didn't mind at all in fact, Asia was a nice girl, and she was always helpful to him.

"Makoto-san, this is really fun. It's just the two of us now, and with Sona-senpai before, it was relaxing."

Asia beamed out with an expression that Makoto would love to always see on her face.

"You're not wrong. Today has been quite nice. No Fallen Angels wanting our blood, no douche bags that want to marry any of us, and Sera-tan hasn't tried to make me wear magical boy clothing…speaking of, where is Sera-tan? She was absent before as well."

Asia looked around the room, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…I thought that she would be here but maybe she's preparing for the time that we go on our trip tomorrow."

"Right…the trip."

Makoto remembered that.

He, Asia, and Serafall were going on a trip together. Millicas was visiting the Underworld, and her parents, and Rias also had things to do with her peerage so he probably wouldn't see Yumi or Koneko or Akeno for a little while either. Even his elder brother, he wouldn't see much of him. though he knew they'd be in town for whatever they were doing. They couldn't join. Kalawarner said that she won't be coming because she was busy and the same for Elmenhilde, so it was only going to be Makoto, Asia, and Serafall alone. Makoto wondered, just how that was going to go.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet God!"

Asia seemed to be hyper about it, but Makoto wasn't so sure that she understood what kind of God they would be meeting, and hated bursting her bubble, but this is what she had to do.

"It won't be the biblical God, Asia-chan."

Makoto reminded as Princess came into the room, hopping onto the bed, and jumped onto Makoto's lap. His fingers ran down her back as Asia's face scrunched up.

"Uuuu…that's right but it is still a God. I think Serafall-sama said it would be Odin-sama, is that correct?"

"Yeah, I think so. He's the Norse God, or one of. I'm gonna have to do some studying. I do have to admit that God's aren't something I know much about. But, it does seem like maybe it could be interesting. I know there are several God's in quite a few religions. Odin-sama is the Norse God, I believe. I wonder how he'd be? In Final Fantasy, Odin was man in armour on a horse, usually, so would this person be the same…?" Asia looked confused, Makoto shaking his head. "Aah, no worries Asia-chan~ Nothing to worry about at all~"

"O-Okay then Makoto-san! But, I am pleased that we will be able to go together, alone together. Makoto-san, with everyone else busy, it is just going to be me, and you, and Serafall-sama. Even the others aren't coming, are you surprised?"

Makoto was actually surprised that some of the others weren't coming, but they had their reasons and Makoto respected those reasons. He understood what it meant that they wouldn't be coming and he didn't say anything about it.

"I am surprised about Elmen-chan, but she said that she has something to take care of so she can't attend. And Kalawarner-san wishes to go back to the Grigori for a few days, and I thought that would be okay. She asked for my permission, and while I don't consider her a servant, she said that she wished to go. But Sera-tan said there was going to be a guest, I wonder who that's going to be anyway…?"

Asia didn't know the answer either, and sat on the bed wonderingly. Makoto just kept petting Princess as she purred adorably on Makoto's lap.

"I don't know Makoto-san, but I am glad that we can be alone like this. Because, the truth is Makoto-san, I have been reading, and asking questions, and I have decided that, Makoto-san is also my future husband, and as a wife's duties is to make her husband happy."

Asia inched closer as she slowly removed her shirt, showing her bra. Her face was red, and Makoto also had a slightly tinged pink face. though he was used to the more forward girls 'attacking' him, or as much as he could get used to it, seeing the innocent Asia suddenly taking off her shirt was a rare sight.

"A-Are you hot Asia-chan?"

Trying to pull away from the thoughts that she might be having, he attempted to calm the girl down.

But Asia went to her schools skirt, and stood up, allowing it to drop to the ground.

"A-A-Asia-chan, if you wish to get ready for bed then-"

"Please excuse me!" Asia forced Makoto onto the bed, as well as she could anyway, his body falling as she crawled on top of him. "I-I'm sorry Makoto-san, but I don't want to fall behind the others anymore, so I am going to do it as well Makoto-san! I heard about Akeno-senpai and Koneko-san 'attacking' Makoto-san in the clubroom today and I couldn't take it!"

Makoto's eyes widened as Asia held her hair up and let it fall naturally. The way her hair danced captivated his eyes, drawing in the way that she looked. Asia was beautiful, yet he felt like this shouldn't be happening.

"Asia-chan, if you're thinking of like, people that are, quite forward, like Sera-tan, and Yumi-senpai on occasion, you don't have to worry about such things. Y-You are you, and you don't have to do anything like this…"

Asia reached behind her back, unhooking her bra, and showed her boobs. While they weren't as big as Yumi's or Serafall's, Makoto's eyes enlarged a little bit from seeing how turned on Asia truly was right now, seeing how perky her nipples were.

"Uuuu, this is highly embarrassing…"

Makoto grabbed her shirt from the floor, draping it around her and made sure that she didn't reveal anything to him.

"You don't have to be so direct Asia-chan, y-you're important to me. Things like this are…well, it either is something you can do or, it takes time. You were raised in the Church and all, I don't expect you to be like Yumi-senpai…no, Sera-tan or Akeno-senpai level of naughty intentions, they really have it tops. I prefer Asia-chan just being Asia-chan."

Asia's eyes became watery, hugging Makoto's body for dear life. Her breasts crushed against his shift covered chest, hugging desperately, very tightly.

"Ooh Makoto-san is just too kind to me. But, if I don't do this, then Makoto-san will be lured away by the others. I know I'm not the most…developed in my chest, but I want to please Makoto-san with everything that I have…"

Makoto gently embraced Asia even tighter, comfortingly patting her on the back.

"Don't be silly Asia-chan, you're important to me, I won't allow you to be forgotten by anyone, especially me. You're gonna be my Bishop Asia-chan, I couldn't ever forget you, I won't leave you behind, you're always going to be beside me."

Asia peered into his eyes as he did with her own eyes.

"Makoto-san…I'm glad that I am marrying Makoto-san, he is going to be the best husband that I could hope for."

Asia hugged onto Makoto's body tightly, even more so than before. And she wouldn't let go. Not that he had a problem with it that is.

"Y-Yeah, that's really wonderful Asia-"

Before he could finish, the door busted open with a surprise look of Ravel, and Serafall being as happy as she always was, brimming with renewed excitement and love for the pair of them before her.

"Aaah! Asia-chan and Ma-tan are becoming cuter by the day! Ooh Ma-tan, you're engaging what could only be described as a two-some without me even being involved?! I wanna play with Ma-tans body! Everywhere! His tight body, his penis, and his butt too! Everything Ma-tan has I wanna touch!"

Ravel wore an embarrassed face as did Makoto. Asia collapsed into Makoto's body to hide her shameful expressions, she wasn't able to look. Makoto then noticed Ravel's appearance, and felt even more embarrassed.

"S-Sera-tan, before you do anything, why is Ravel-san here?"

Like a bulb of light went off in the girls mind, she looked towards Ravel who still looked a little sheepish on what was going on.

"Aah right!" She went behind Ravel, pushed her forward as Princess raised her head towards the Phenex. "This girl Ma-tan, I think that she might be a little interested in my cute Queen, and I said that we were going on an important trip, and she wanted to come! Being adorable, I said sure! Come along as much as you want! She wants to help out Ma-tan as well! Isn't that adorable Ma-tan!?"

Makoto looked towards Ravel who poked her fingers together shyly.

"I…" She began with a slight stutter. "I thought, because you are the Queen of the Maou-sama, I shall also aid you in doing what I can. Being Serafall-sama's Queen is a big deal, it is a huge honour, and because you're also Millicas-sama's chosen one, I shall also do my best to help you in what you want to do."

Behind her words, Makoto could feel the nervousness in her voice, and chuckled lightly.

"If Ravel-san wants to help me, then I don't have a complaint. You did help immensely during the Rating Game, to the point I don't think we would've won without her. So, I am happy if Ravel-san wishes to help out."

Ravel took in a breath, then looked towards Serafall.

"About that aforementioned matter Serafall-sama…"

"Ooh, we'll see how this works out first my cute Ravel-chan, then we'll go forward from there. After all, can't just have anyone who wants to come by become apart of my cute Ma-tans exclusive club that he's gonna have~"

"I'm sorry, but what does that mean exactly?"

Makoto cut in, wondering what the heck was going on.

Serafall winked towards Makoto.

"I'm being a good King again Ma-tan! I have found a good potential, and maybe, if it pans out, we'll see what's going to happen. She also seems to be quite attached to the idea of Ma-tan and I thought that if it is my Ma-tan, then he'll be able to have fun with this person as well~"

Makoto glanced at Ravel who was staring at him. When noticing his gaze her eyes shot to the floor with embarrassment, she wasn't able to keep her gaze on his own. And there was also the fact that Asia was practically naked, save her panties, that also was embarrassing for the young Phenex.

He then looked towards Serafall who was smirking wildly.

"Heya Ma-tan, wanna have some fun with me now? Don't worry, Asia-chan can join in too, we could have some master/servant type of fun, that's always the best, isn't it Ma-tan? Just thinking about Ma-tans quivering body with my own warm body, and we blend into an existence that cannot be stopped! That's the best! Now come on Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

She tackled Makoto onto the bed, and overlapped his lips with her own right away, catching him off guard. He moaned into the kiss as Serafall began playing with his body, Asia and Ravel's face turning bright red.

* * *

"Please Makoto! Don't leave us with that crazy bitch!"

Ise pleaded as he clung to Makoto's leg.

The day of the trip wasn't going as planned. Serafall was surprisingly dressed in quite nice clothing. She wore a business suit that also was a skirt at the bottom, a standard for when she was going to be doing something important.

Asia was dressed in a good dress that was the colour green, suiting Asia quite well, something that Serafall had her wear because they were going to be meeting a God.

Ravel was also dressed to impress, since it was a standard for the Phenex clan members, to look their best, she decided to wear a pink dress this time, it looked quite flashy like it was going to a ball.

Makoto himself was dressed in very respectable clothing, though he didn't understand much about why he would have to.

"Unhand your Otouto at once Hyoudou-sama."

Ravel spoke strongly, pushing the hand away from Makoto's leg. But Ise persisted, holding onto the leg as tightly as he could.

"I can't! Take her Makoto! She's evil, and a sadistic asshole!"

Makoto didn't like that Ise called Princess that and teased the thought of yelling at him. But ultimately. He chose not to do that.

"Princess is not a sadistic asshole Onii-chan. Or is she a crazy bitch either." He looked towards Princess on the stairs, who wagged her tail and meowed, causing Rias to ball her eyes out. "See? She's a good kitten, she will be well looked after, I know that she will be."

Rias and Ise looked towards Princess, seeing that she was just meowing adorably. But hidden under her eyes, there was a fact that the eyes that she had caused them to cower away from her, they were frightened of this cat.

Rias dashed to Makoto's other leg, and captured it for herself.

"Y-Yeah, Otouto-kun! Please! Princess is a sadist! Even worse than Akeno! At least she stops! Princess doesn't stop! She never stops being evil! She hurts me! Please take her with you! S-She loves you more than anything! She's a sadist!"

Makoto couldn't see why they would say that. She hadn't shown any horrible tendencies around him. Yet, Princess liked Makoto, and wouldn't overstep her bounds either.

"Princess is not a sadist…yes, she shows some weird behaviour sometimes, but she hasn't done anything bad. At most, she dances around adorably, don't you Princess? Do your adorable kitty dance for everyone Princess~"

"Nyaaaaa~!"

Princess meowed as she leaned on the step. Sticking out her butt, she bounced it up and down as she looked down. Princess, twerked as Asia clapped along, even Serafall did the same thing as well, bobbing along to the dance. Ravel looked weirdly at the cat.

"Amazing, Princess-san is a very good dancer."

"Aah! Asia-chan's right! Princess-chan is our mascot for our team Ma-tan! She has to be!"

Asia and Serafall clasped hands with one another, and enjoyed the feeling of the others hands.

Ise and Rias began shedding large tears as Princess continued dancing. Her body shook, and so did her butt. Her eyes were on Rias', and Ise's, and none of them seemed to be the right response for such things. Princess, was a very frightening cat in their eyes, and couldn't see why they would be having such a thing about them.

"See Ise-nii? Buchou? Princess isn't a sadist, she's just a cute cat. Now, we have to go, make sure that she's well taken care of, okay Ise-nii, Buchou? She needs her food, and other things. I've left notes, and such for the pair of you to show when she needs her food, milk, and when and things of that nature."

Rias, and Ise cried as Serafall activated a magic circle. Makoto kicked off the girl and boy, stepping inside as Asia clung to Makoto's arm. Ravel shuffled closer than she should have been, but Serafall snickered at the sight.

"Bye you two! You adorable people need to take care of Princess! She's a very beautiful kitten!"

Serafall, Makoto, Ravel and Asia then disappeared in a flash, leaving Ise, and Rias alone with Princess.

As soon as they were, they turned to the cat who had stopped dancing, and was glaring at them. She had gone from happy cat, to her menacing mode, frightening both Rias, and Ise more than life itself, she was that frightening.

"Ooh shit, Ise! This cat is deranged! It wants me to die!"

Rias hid behind Ise because she was…frightened.

She couldn't be more frightened than she was right now.

Everything that Princess did, every little gesture, frightened her.

Ise on the other hand was hoping Princess wouldn't try and kill them. He didn't know if he was going to die, but if he didn't, he would be surprised.

"Nyaaaaa…"

Princess hopped off the stairs, Rias thought it was pouncing so jumped back as did Ise, landing on the ground. Ise's head fell on Rias' breasts, not that he was complaining and held a pervy face as Princess got to the ground.

She looked at them, and then gestured them to follow her.

"Buchou…are we going to have to follow her? She's evil Buchou, I don't think I can handle it."

He whispered to Rias as Princess just glared at them.

The glare from a cat was very powerful, it could even shatter reality as they knew it from the type of glare that she could have in her eyes.

"We have to Ise, this cat is insane. She wants me dead, and you, and she won't stop until we are. I told you about when she attacked me? She'll do it again if we don't do anything. Ise, we have to keep this cat sweet, or she goes insane. She'll attempt to murder us Ise, she's that mad."

Ise didn't like it, but he was going to do as Rias asked.

"Okay Buchou, I will do as you say…eeh, Buchou, is that sadist going to kill us?"

"I hope not Ise, I really don't want to die by that sadist. Akeno is one thing, but this bitch is completely different."

She walked towards the living room, so Rias, and Ise followed. If they didn't, they didn't know what she was going to do to them.

When they got there, they saw that she was at a computer screen. Walking over, they saw that she had written something on it, on a word processor, opening up another set of questions.

"How does this fucking cat do these things!? Isn't it a normal cat!? I don't sense power from it! Why is this cat able to do this!? It shouldn't be possible! She's just a pussy cat, she shouldn't be able to do these things!"

Ise didn't have the answer, as Princess showed her claws, tapping the computer screen.

They flinched, but did as she wanted, and read the screen.

[You're my servants now. If you don't do as I command, things will happen and you won't like them. It also could be the end.]

Ise and Rias pulled back as Princess gained a sadistic sneer. That frightened them more than life itself. It wasn't even funny. The cat just looked like it was having the time of her life, while they were crumbling inside of their bodies thanks to the cat.

"Alright, this is off! There's no way she can understand human speech and writing…or is this fucking cat demonic!? Is she possessed!? Buchou, please tell me that this cat is possessed!"

"I don't know Ise, please don't make me cry for much longer! This can't be a normal cat! What was it trained by!? Evil incarnate!? The Fallen Angels…holy shit Ise, is this cat with the Fallen Angels!?"

Ise and Rias bickered between the two of them, while Princess just looked on, anger becoming more prevalent on her face.

Princess got tired of this, and typed on the keyboard.

Rias, and Ise watched as she continued typing out a message.

Once she was done, the others read it in fear.

[I want tuna, and coconut milk, right now, I won't be pleased if I don't have it within two minutes.]

Rias and Ise had to obey, or they would be attacked, and they didn't want to be attacked either.

"Okay Princess! Ise, get the tuna! I'll get the milk! Shit, do we have coconut milk!? Whatever! Hop to it Ise! We've got under two minutes before this cat tries to murder us!"

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

They rushed out of the room, as Princess grinned to herself, she enjoyed things like this very much.

* * *

Serafall, Makoto, Ravel, and Asia transported to a new place entirely.

The room itself, was very beautiful. It was decorated to the highest degree, befitting for a God, or Maou. Makoto and Asia looked around at the sights before them, as Serafall grinned from ear to ear at the sights, Ravel just

"Seems like Odin-chan hasn't come yet. Well, he's always a fuddy-duddy."

Makoto looked on as Serafall bounced around happily.

"Sera-tan…I mean, Serafall-sama, while I am your Queen, and Asia-chan is your Bishop, is it wise to only have myself, and her here? Even with Ravel-san, I think it could be dangerous. I mean, while we've gotten stronger, there's no way that we would be able to face down a God if something happened."

Asia also thought that was a good point, and waited for her King to announce what was going on.

Serafall took in a few sharp breaths, then answered with a small smile on her face.

"Good point Ma-tan! But don't worry, there will be some more guards! But Ma-tan is my cute Queen as well! I wanted to show off my Queen, and Bishop too! My other peerage members are currently busy doing other duties for me, so I decided to have it go down like this~ Don't worry though Ma-tan, we'll just be seeing these people, then we'll be negotiating with them! It's going to be fun you know!?"

"F-Fun? Shouldn't we be taking this a little more professionally?"

Makoto brought up, as Ravel agreed.

"He's right Serafall-sama, this is a very important event. While being…as you are is okay, I thought that we would also see a serious side of the Maou-sama as well? Being here is honour enough, but I thought that maybe you would…"

Serafall cocked her eyebrows upwards.

"That's cute! Don't worry Ravel-chan, leave this to the Maou-sama now! I know what I am doing! I mean, if Gabriel can negotiate with anyone, then I should be a thousand times better as a result, isn't that right Ma-tan!?"

"Erm…Gabriel-sama is the Angel-sama in heaven, yes?"

"She's also evil, and jealous that I have a cuter personality than she does."

The tone in Serafall's voice wasn't a flattering one. It was like she wasn't even giving Gabriel a chance at all.

"Erm…well, I can't really say much about her then Serafall-sama, she is just someone that resides in heaven to me."

Serafall goes over to the large table, sits down and sighs heavily, her demeanour changing from her usual cheerfulness, to a dull and depressing one.

"Ma-tan, as my Queen, Gabriel is going to be your arch rival. She is abusive, and she hurts me everyday. She sends me messages that are degrading and she hates the fact that I was picked as a Maou, and she wasn't. It's all her fault Ma-tan, she's a bully, a coward, and into women."

"…She is an Angel right…? Wouldn't it mean she would 'fall' if she was as bad of a person as you said?"

Even Asia and Ravel thought that was the truth. An Angel would fall if they were as bad as Serafall said.

"Ma-tan…fine, look at this!"

Serafall took out her phone, and showed Makoto a message.

[Hello Serafall-san, how are you? I am fine. I hope you are too.]

Makoto cocked his head to the side.

"I don't see how that is threatening."

"She put how am I! She wants to know my status, and then she rubs it in her face that she's fine! And then she hopes I am too!? She's trying to be superior to me! She hates me Ma-tan, and she's a bully…tell her off."

Serafall adopted a cute expression on her face.

Before he could comment on it, the doors opened and a man stepped inside. With some guards coming in from behind as well, Makoto saw other Devils. They were the guards from behind. The others, Makoto didn't know. They looked to be mostly human. He couldn't see how they would be separate from humans.

"Makoto-sama, those people over there, are Valkyries."

She explained, and then Ravel looked on at the outfits the women wore. They were quite revealing battle outfits at that. Makoto himself blushed at seeing the women as they made a passageway for someone else.

The person who stepped forward, as an old looking man, having an eyepatch on one of his eyes, a pervy look on his face as he looked at the women. Serafall just smiled normally, as Asia clung to Makoto's arm tightly.

"Makoto-san, could that person be Odin-sama?"

Ravel heard Asia whisper to Makoto, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that he is. For some reason, his facial expressions remind me of Ise-nii."

"Good observation Makoto-sama. I have heard that Odin-sama is interested in young women and their oppai."

Makoto sweatdropped as the old man ogled some of the Valkyries. His lone eye danced over their forms, and they didn't look like they cared all that much. Makoto felt complicated about a God doing things like that.

"I just hope the Biblical God isn't like that for Asia-chan's sake."

He murmured to Ravel, which Serafall heard, and gained a weak face.

But then, Makoto saw another young woman walk in. She had long silvery white hair, with a pink ribbon laced through her long hair. She had a pair of large breasts, that only fell slightly short to Akeno's own, they were bigger than Serafall's own breasts. The outfit she wore looked like a females armour that showed off much of her bodies.

"Odin-sama!" The woman berated. "You're currently supposed to be conversing with Serafall-sama of the Devils. Please, act according to your position."

Makoto, Ravel, and Asia shared a look as Odin offered a dry smile.

"For the woman who's age equals the number of years without a boyfriend to address me such as that then it makes me feel complex." The young woman's eyes began watering as Odin snickered. "Don't worry Rossweisse, you'll find a boyfriend before you're 100 years old."

The newly named Rossweisse put a hand to her mouth, and her eyes threatened to leak some tears.

"I-I-I-I-I-I! My private life has nothing to do with this! I am doing my job Odin-sama, please do yours as well!"

Odin chuckled deeply, as he walked over to the table. He glanced towards Serafall, and gained a pervy look.

"Aah, Serafall, you're looking as bouncy as always."

Makoto didn't like how he said that and felt his hand tightening on its own.

Serafall however wagged a finger at him.

"Now, now Odin-chan! Don't be a naughty boy! Or Ojii-chan I guess~ I am Ma-tans private partner, and I won't have Ojii-chan upsetting my adorable Queen!"

The old man stroked his beard while looking towards Makoto.

"I did hear that you obtained a…" When he fully looked towards Makoto, his lone eye widened. "It's…" Odin glanced at Serafall who just smiled, so Odin did the same thing. "Aah, so that's your Queen? He's a little young Serafall."

"Ooh! He's the cute age of 15 years old! Isn't he the most adorable boy in the world!?" Serafall leaned back, and ripped Makoto forward, putting an arm around his body to drag him closer. "See!? This is my adorable Queen! He's the most adorable ever! Better than Sirzechs-chan's Queen, she's just a bad mess, and Gabriel…ugh, Gabriel is just a bad person all around."

Makoto had to wonder why Serafall didn't like Gabriel all that much, ad could only wait to meet this supposed rival.

"Hoooo! I see! So Serafall finally chose a Queen!" His eye went over Makoto who smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm not a Shotacon myself, I can see why you might think he could be cute." His eye turned to Rossweisse. "Rossweisse, this is a boy, do you know what to do with him?"

Rossweisse looked angered by Odin's words.

"Odin-sama, please don't drag your personal feelings about my own life into this setting."

It didn't sound good from Makoto's perspective what was going on. Though he did manage to get out of Serafall's tight grip, separating them from one another, and returned to the others sides, so he didn't have to be forefront and centre, that was the last thing that he wanted right now.

"Aah, you're no fun Rossweisse." Odin turned his eye towards Serafall. "Now Serafall, I believe that it is about that time to discuss about our respective ideas, and thoughts."

"Aah yes! That's right Odin-chan! Let's talk!"

Makoto watched as Serafall began discussing with Odin, and he had to say…he was immensely impressed.

The way that she handled herself, the way that she negotiated, was a very impressive sight for him to behold. He couldn't be more impressed, it was like she was a different person. Even Asia, and Ravel were impressed with what was going on.

"I also think that…"

"Aah yes, that's a good idea…"

The negotiations were going swimmingly.

Makoto could keep up with what was going on. Both sides had something the other wanted, and were trading for it. Simple as it was, Makoto could see that Serafall was also making sure that the Devils weren't cheated either.

And despite Odin being a perverted person, he could see that he was actually doing a halfway decent job as being a God, and showed that he could speak in a somewhat civilized way, and he couldn't help draw the connections between Odin and Ise, wondering if Ise would turn out like Odin in the future.

When it finished, or when Makoto thought it was finished, Serafall let out a breath.

"Phew, such serious is not good on my brain!" She looked towards Makoto who smiled weakly. "See Ma-tan? This is what my cute job is, and that's why when I come back to Ma-tan, he has to give me immense cuddles."

"I-Immense cuddles? I couldn't speak about that right now, Serafall-sama."

He pleaded that she would stay professional a little longer.

But it seemed like she wasn't going to be doing that as she grabbed Makoto from behind and groped him. Ravel's eyes bulged as did Asia's. Rossweisse was very surprised that Serafall just did that out in the open, while Odin laughed with a pervy sounding laughing noise.

"S-Serafall-sama! R-Right now, we can't do that!"

Serafall adopted a cute look on her lips.

"Well then, I'm gonna go and spend time with Odin-chan! Ma-tan, when I get back to the hotel, let's have a cute bath together! Odin-chan and I are just going to go and talk about some private stuff! Make sure that you're safe! You too Asia-chan! And Ravel-chan! Keep yourselves safe!"

"O-Of course Serafall-sama, I shall do as you say and stay with Makoto-san."

"Me as well, Serafall-sama. I shall stand beside Makoto-sama, and make sure that we three stay out of trouble."

Asia and Ravel spoke back to Serafall, the girl winking adorably.

Hearing what Serafall was doing, Odin turned towards Rossweisse.

"Aah, you also Rossweisse. Allow me to have some fun with Serafall there."

Rossweisse wasn't exactly accepting of that either, and she didn't like the fact that he was doing such things.

"Odin-sama, you can't suddenly just dismiss me. I am supposed to be your-"

"Aah well, it doesn't matter. Just leave this geezer with a supple young lady such as Serafall."

Serafall pointed towards him, and made a defiant looking face.

"Don't be bad! My Ma-tan is my cute Queen! The only thing you'll feel is a slap if you try and come onto someone like me! My Queen is sexy and you are old! Blaaaah! Ma-tan is my cute Queen and young, and you're old so beat that!"

"I don't think that I could beat that actually. Well, goodbye Rossweisse, see you at the hotel~"

"Wait…" Odin took off with Serafall, and some guards from both sides. "…and you're gone." Rossweisse released a breath of annoyance. "Odin-sama, honestly. I can't believe what has been happening lately."

Makoto, Ravel and Asia looked towards one another.

"So, are we free now?"

"I think so." Ravel commented. "Serafall-sama has her official guards with her, stronger than any of us, so she'll be fine. I think more than anything, this was just a formality as a Queen should be present when it comes to meeting's such as these."

"Aah right, I am Sera-tans Queen now. Fueee, I don't even know much of the stuff that she does. I know she has a hard job though, and yet, I don't really know what else she does with her…" He looked towards Rossweisse who looked lost on what to do. "She seems to be quite, sad right now."

"With a boss like Odin-sama, I can see why."

Makoto had to agree with Ravel, as Asia stared at Rossweisse, and her bust size. She looked down at her own, then released a small sigh.

"Makoto-san, Rossweisse-san seems to be quite stressed right now, should we go and help her?"

"Yeah, you're right Asia-chan, let's go and make sure she's okay. She was basically just ditched by her boss, have to make sure that she's okay."

So like that, Makoto, Ravel, and Asia took off together towards Rossweisse.

Once making it, Rossweisse cocked her neck backwards.

"Oh, Serafall-sama's Queen, Bishop, and lady of the Phenex clan."

"You know us?"

Makoto was surprised that Rossweisse even bothered to remember who they were.

"Of course, I learned many things about this before I came here today. I knew Serafall-sama had a new Queen and Bishop, and I was aware of the lady of the Phenex household would be attending. I would also have to apologize for Odin-sama's rude behaviour, it is like working with a child."

"Hehe, a perverted child."

Makoto snickered out, Ravel cracking a smile, Asia smiling gently too.

"Maybe you're right, he can be quite perverted. So, what brings you three here?"

"We were worried that you might not be okay."

Asia conveyed her usual levels of kindness, showing a brazen expression on her face.

"Oh, if you mean about Odin-sama leaving then, he pretty much does that all of the time. It's a chore being his Valkyrie, he's quite demanding, and disappears at the drop of a hat. He usually turns up sometime later on."

"Ooh that's good! In the meantime, we were going to go back to our hotel, you're welcome to come with us. Sera…Serafall-sama told us where it was before, so we know where to go and such. So, do you want to come Rossweisse-san?"

"T…That's quite unexpected from the Queen of a Maou."

"Is it?" Makoto posed back. "I don't know much about that, still learning about my role and such from being a Devil for not so long ago."

"I see, I did hear you were new, but it seems you're able to put up with Serafall-sama's more…childlike tendencies."

Makoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I kinda just allow her to do as she likes, and usually, she knows her limits of what she can and can't get away with. If she does go a little far, then I do try my best to say something. Ravel-san once told me that it is the current Queen's duties to make sure the Maou-sama's of our time don't go overboard, right Ravel-san?"

"That's the basics of it yes Makoto-sama. Now, shall we?"

Makoto's eyes went towards Rossweisse.

"Do you want to come with us? With your boss gone for the moment, maybe we could speak instead."

"I, wouldn't mind that."

Rossweisse accepted the invitation and all four of them walked away together.

* * *

Sometime later, Ravel and Asia talked together, something that Makoto apparently wasn't allowed to hear of. He thought that it would be something to do with females, and that wasn't something that he would want to know if he thought it was what it was supposed to be.

"I don't understand how you all can relax when your King is not even around."

Rossweisse couldn't believe it.

The way that Asia, Ravel and Makoto relaxed. Even now, how he just drank some soda it seemed insane to Rossweisse. Yet, oddly it seemed quite, normal for the boy, and girl as well. All three of them relaxed, while she was on guard.

"Serafall-sama is stronger than me. If I couldn't defeat something coming for her, chances are she would be able to do it. I wouldn't be able to protect her, and if she needs me, she'll come and get me. Besides, Serafall-sama is quite…the word is…hmmm, she's quite hyperactive, and yet, she knows what is what and she knows and understands this world more than me, I'll just follow her judgement. She asked me to come back here, so I came back here, she thought that was the best."

"I guess…you're right about that." Rossweisse began and turned her eyes towards Makoto. "So, how did you get drafted into becoming a Queen of a Maou-sama. did you know about her beforehand?"

"No, I didn't know anything. Serafall-sama just revived me after I was killed by a Fallen Angel, saving a girl that I really care about. After that, it's been a pretty crazy adventure, I don't really have much time to relax nowadays, so this is very relaxing. But how did you become Odin-sama's personal assistant?"

Rossweisse swirled the drink that was in front of her, as she answered.

"I just applied for the position. It is a prestigious title for someone such as myself. I finished high school, and most of college, and decided that this would be the path my life would take. Though I am sorry about you being killed. That must've been horrific."

"Eeh, I guess that it was a little, but don't worry so much about it. I've…mostly gotten over it now."

Rossweisse looked over Makoto's form, and a question popped into her mind.

"Also…erm, Hyoudou-san. You're fifteen years old, yes?"

Makoto curiously looked towards her.

"Yes...? Why?"

"O-Oh, no reason! I just thought that maybe...never mind, it doesn't matter."

Makoto wasn't so sure about that, as Rossweisse looked nervous about something.

"Is there something wrong Rossweisse-san?"

"No! Not at all! I was a little worried when Serafall-sama…groped you. She was...well, she was what she was, and did what she did for whatever she wants to do with you..."

That was one aspect of Makoto's life that he didn't want to remember all that often since it did many different things to him honestly.

"Eeh, she does that a lot, I wouldn't worry so much about it. She does things like that, and then ends up embarrassing me more than life itself."

"I-I see…*sigh* seems like we both have bosses that are insufferable sometimes."

"True…very true. Does your boss also have you wear embarrassing attire?"

Rossweisse allowed her face to pull upwards.

"He does, pretty much all of the time. Once I had to wear a maid's outfit."

"Serafall-sama makes me dress as a magical boy sometimes."

Rossweisse's lips tugged upwards as she imagined it.

"Ooh my, I could only imagine what that would be like."

"It's highly embarrassing when I think about it."

"I can imagine. Ooh, do you also have to make sure they do their official documents on time?"

Makoto chuckled slightly.

"I do sometimes. Grayfia-san, Sirzechs-sama's Queen told me about it, and for about a week now, Serafall-sama refused to do any work, so I had to make sure that she did it. Even when she was coming here, just last night. She wanted to…play, and there were some documents that needed doing, and she just wouldn't do them. So, I had to threaten to not sleep in the same bed as her…she did it after that."

"O-Oh, so you and Serafall-sama are, together in a romantic sense then?"

She didn't quite believe it, she didn't think that a Maou and their Queen could be together…but then she remembered that Sirzechs and his Queen were together. Even then, she was still slightly disbelieving in that fact.

"W-Well, that's kinda confusing because, w-we're not but we k-kiss sometimes, and then things are like…well, it's a confusing time right now. If you asked Serafall-sama, she'd probably say that we are, but for me, I don't know right now. It's something that I don't know what to talk about…b-but, Rossweisse-san, can I ask about your erm…powers?"

"Powers?"

Rossweisse didn't really understand what he was talking about, if she was honest with herself.

"As a Valkyrie, I mean. Devils have demonic powers, do you people have…Valkyrie type powers?"

"Well, maybe, but I mainly use magic."

"Magic?" She nods. "I've read about it, and it's a different type of power than demonic power, isn't it? And even Sacred Gears?"

"It is. Magic, is equations, knowledge on how to perform spells. Different yet similar to demonic power, it works differently than demonic power. Are you perhaps interested in learning magic? I could teach you if you'd like?"

"Y-You'd teach me about magic?"

Rossweisse confirmed it while nodding her head.

"I don't mind. Besides, you are Serafall-sama's Queen. And this is an exchange of information, and ideas. Perhaps, we could also exchange knowledge as well."

"S-Sure! What is it that you want to know?"

"I have heard of your, Sacred Gear. Would you mind if I saw it?"

Makoto shook his head, and summoned his Sacred Gear. The large creature appeared, and spread its wings. Because the place they were in was for magical inclined people like themselves, Asia and Ravel didn't even bat an eyelid as they continued talking.

"This is my Sacred Gear."

"Wow, simply fascinating." Rossweisse admired the creature. "It's completely made of ice, yet it doesn't feel cold from here." Rossweisse reached out her hand, then petted the bird. "Just a slight chill."

She couldn't help but notice that despite what she knew about it, the bird didn't seem to release much ice if any at all.

"It can turn as cold as ice when it needs to, but yeah, this is how it is. The bird is just that, a bird of ice. The temperature depends on my will, I believe. At least, that's how I believe it works, the bird is always linked to my mind somehow."

That's the best way Makoto could describe it, and in her own way, Rossweisse understood it all the same.

"That's quite fascinating if I do say so myself. The bird seems to be quite subservient to you, and doesn't move without your permission. Yet, I have heard rumours that it also is an independent avatar type, and has its own will?"

"That's right, it does. The bird acts on his own devices…I think it's a he anyway, I'm not all that sure honestly. It won't tell me its gender, not that I really mind either way, it's just my Sacred Gear to me, it doesn't matter all that much."

"I see…then, I have a suggestion. Perhaps, could you show me some fighting skills with some demonic power. I don't get the chance to study Devils all that much, and perhaps, you'd be willing to show me?"

"Eeh, yeah, I don't mind. It's just a practice type of battle, yes?"

Rossweisse giggled to herself slightly.

"Of course, I wouldn't want a Maou-sama to become angry at me for attacking her precious Queen."

"Then sure! I don't mind!"

Like that, Rossweisse, and Makoto moved to a different area, and so did Ravel and Asia once hearing what they were going to do together.

* * *

Making it to a training type area that was near the hotel, Rossweisse donned in her magical armour, and Makoto with his Sacred Gear in a smaller form on his shoulder, Makoto looked on towards Rossweisse who did the same.

"Go ahead Makoto-sama! Show her the power of the Queen!"

Ravel called from the side, as Asia cheered as well.

"Y-Yes, please do your best Makoto-san!"

Makoto smiled towards Asia, then turned towards Rossweisse.

"Then, Rossweisse-san, I am ready when you are."

"Yes, then let us please begin. First, let's try freezing my flames with your Sacred Gear."

"Sure!"

Rossweisse put her hand forward, and a magical circle appeared. It was different to Devils power, Makoto could tell that. Even Ravel could see that there were something different about these circles, and noted it to herself.

"Have this!"

Rossweisse shot off a burst of magical flames. It wasn't a low grade either. Rossweisse's skill ticked on and Makoto put his hand forward.

"Freeze!"

Makoto commanded, and the creature responded. A beam of ice erupted from the birds mouth and clashed with the fire. The fire struggled with Makoto's ice, but the ice crept around the fire, and froze it from the outside, into the inside, leaving a burst of ice.

Rossweisse stood there, impressed.

"Wow. It is as the rumours say." Makoto wore a confused face. "I designed the fire to make sure that freezing would be very difficult. Even some of the top magic users I've come across would find it hard freezing that fire. Yet, your Sacred Gear did it with only some difficulty. Your Sacred Gear is quite impressive, isn't it?"

"Naturally." Ravel commented. "Makoto-sama's Sacred Gear has the ability of freezing. That's what it does, and it can even freeze powers, and even the minds of enemies as well." Ravel boasted, then continued. "Makoto-sama has even frozen my flames once or twice when we were training, and freezing flames of a Phenex is quite hard, if not near impossible to do."

Rossweisse watched on with some amazement in her eyes.

"That's quite the feat, Hyoudou-kun. I am impressed, you've caught my attention. But, maybe you can't handle these!"

Rossweisse made a few magic circles around her body, and shot off different attributes. Fire, wind, and lightning. She made sure that they weren't easily to freeze, but Makoto still charged up his Sacred Gear anyway.

"Now my Sacred Gear, freeze!"

Makoto put the aura of the bird up a little bit, and the Sacred Gear responded. The bird shot off different types of ice attacks towards the attacks coming for him. The attacks and magical attacks clashed with one another.

Ravel and Asia watched on as magical power began to freeze. Though Makoto had to do it one by one, he was able to freeze each of the attacks, keeping Rossweisse intrigued more than she should be at this moment in time.

"Hyoudou-kun's Sacred Gear isn't a Longinus, but the ability to freeze is a broad term, and from seeing this, I am quite impressed. Bravo, Hyoudou-kun. I didn't think I would come across people that would be able to freeze my attacks so easily. I would like to study-"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia let out a cry, Makoto's eyes and Rossweisse's eyes immediately going towards them, to see that there were beasts running around. They were black in nature, and had different looks to them, but they looked…odd. They looked like monsters from fairy tales.

"Makoto-sama!"

Ravel gathered flames and shot them towards the creatures. The powerful flames erupted all over the place she was, burning the creatures away. Makoto was impressed that she was able to do that, but he saw the creatures attacking Asia.

"Asia-chan!"

Makoto disregarded the match he was having with Rossweisse, and changed the bird into a sword right away. He swung the blade downwards, and a wave of ice shaped like a sharp curved edge erupted from the blade.

It went towards the creatures, and cut them in half as he jumped towards Asia. The creatures tried to bind her, but Makoto sliced each of them apart while keeping Asia safe, then stood in front of her to protect her.

"Makoto-san saved me."

Asia placed a hand on his back she seemed to be trembling.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, we'll deal with this. Ravel-san."

"Yes, right away."

Ravel came to Makoto's side, and sent a bunch of blasts towards the dark creatures, burning them out of existence. The ones that tried getting close, Makoto cut them apart, freezing them, and made sure that none of them managed to get through to him or Asia.

"Left!"

Rossweisse saw that a creature charged for Makoto and Asia from the side, so she raised a barrier at the same time that she came over, blocking the creature. Without missing a beat, Makoto pierced through the barrier, stabbing the creature in the heart, and froze it from the inside out, killing it off instantly.

"What are these things?"

Ravel asked, but Makoto didn't know what they were.

"I don't know, but we have to deal with them, whatever they are."

"If it's that, then leave it to me."

Rossweisse put the others behind her, and then activated different types of magical circles. Makoto and the others watched as different elements came out of the circles, and attacked all of the creatures, bombarding the battlefield as it did, Makoto being very impressed with such a feat from the girl.

"Damn, I think she was holding back during our fight."

"Yes, that's right, I think Rossweisse-sama is pretty strong."

Ravel spoke after Makoto, as Asia clung to his back tightly.

Once the wide range area was blown apart, Makoto was left to see an empty battlefield, all of the creatures dealt with.

"That was…so cool Rossweisse-san! How did you do that!?"

"I have been studying magic for years, it isn't a big deal. We needed to deal with them quickly, so I dealt with them quickly. But the question is, what were those creatures doing-"

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Makoto, Rossweisse, Ravel and Asia were put on high alert, looking around the area for anything that could be there.

But then, the person who came out of the shadows was a young looking man, perhaps a year or so older than Makoto himself. He held an air of arrogance around him, but at the same time, a vulgar look was on his face. Though, Makoto could tell that the person wasn't the same as the person he met in the woods sometime ago.

"Ah, that was rather an anticlimactic battle, wasn't it?"

"Who are you?"

Rossweisse demanded, having a certain, off feeling to this person.

"My name, that's a good question. For now, call me Gren. Gren, that sounds good to me."

"Gren…what are you doing here?"

Makoto stood his ground as Gren snickered.

"Ooh sire, no need to taint yourself with these morsels any longer. You don't have to be in their presences, I don't mind taking you. Or maybe we could just come to an understanding, and just come with me. That would be better."

"Sorry, he's not going anywhere with you, Gren."

Ravel spat out as she made flames appear around her face.

Gren rolled his eyes, and snickered.

"Please don't point your hands at me, I would rather not have to dirty myself with your blood."

Makoto didn't like that, so he stood in front of Ravel, and glared.

"Don't threaten my friends, understand me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know it might be odd of me, but I really haven't come to fight you. You see, I am from the Grigori, and I saw the commotion, and saw that there was some differences going down here. I saw some bad creatures?"

"Grigori…you're a Fallen Angel?"

That's what Rossweisse got from this, and if that was the case, then she didn't know what it was that was going on.

"No, I am not a Fallen Angel, but I do work with the Fallen Angels. It seemed like something was going on here, and I came to check it out. But you beat the creatures quite well, I am pleasantly surprised. They weren't anything to laugh at either. But, they weren't that strong either, you did quite well each and everyone of you, swift work."

Gren spoke with a serene look on his face.

He then tightened his fist, and declared something while looking towards Makoto.

"I wish to fight you."

"I'm not fighting you here, and now, you've got another thing coming."

"Well, I'm sorry but you don't have a choice!"

Makoto watched as the man rushed forward with his fist cocked back.

Makoto was ready to defend himself, but Rossweisse put up a barrier.

"This is nonsense, don't even try anything!"

Gren didn't bat an eyelid as his fist crushed the barrier with a single strike, the shockwave being amazing. Makoto and Ravel had a hard time staying on their feet, while Asia was almost blown away, if it hadn't been for Makoto grabbing her tightly.

"How did you…"

Rossweisse was shocked that her barrier was gone, but that was replaced with shock when the mans fist went towards her.

"No!"

Makoto rushed to her side, and got between them, using his sword to block the strike, but Makoto felt the burst of air from the impact, forcing him off his feet, and onto the ground nearby on top of Rossweisse.

"Makoto-sama!" Ravel became enraged, and shot off some fire. "Don't even try and hurt either of them!"

Ravel's flames headed for the man, but Gren just crushed the flames with his bare hands, surprising Ravel and Asia even more.

"Tch, now, now ladies. I'm not interested in fighting you, I want to fight Makoto here, and maybe even this Valkyrie! I will make sure that they know the full extent of the attack that we're going to deal to him!"

Gren turned his attention back to Makoto again.

"Don't even mess with me!"

Makoto got to his feet, and slashed his sword forward. Gren caught the blade with his bare hand, which began freezing upon impact. Gren laughed, and broke the ice by tensing his muscles in his hand, letting the blade drop.

"Freezing, that's pretty good. Though this Sacred Gear is a gift after all, you're using it pretty well, aren't you? That's good, I am surprised that you can use it in such a manner, I am happy with your efforts."

"Freezing…what do you mean by gift? From God, right?"

"Well, perhaps. But I don't mind either way."

"You'll mind these!"

Makoto stabbed forward a number of times but the man avoided each of the stabs with his body moving around the battlefield. Rossweisse took to her feet, shooting off several magical attacks at the same time.

"You're not bad, magic girl. But, I won't have time to deal with you!"

Gren smashed through the magical attacks like they were nothing with his fists, and sent a fist right towards Rossweisse. She raised some barriers to defend herself, but the barriers crushed under his powerful fist.

"Leave her alone!" Makoto gathered flames from the left hand, and ice from the sword. Combining them together, Makoto made a sphere. It wasn't fully charged, but it was a strong attack on its own right. "Try this!"

Shooting off the sphere mixed of fire, and ice at the same time, Makoto was sure that the man would dodge. But he didn't. He stopped the attack on Rossweisse, and concentrated his power into his fist.

"Haaaaaaaah!"

Using his strength, Makoto was in awe, and shock when the attack that he used, was shattered.

Simply alone, that was amazingly powerful.

"Even if it wasn't fully powered, that attack could harm a High Class Devil, yet he was able to deal with it easily…just who is this person?"

The question on Makoto's mind was spoken by Ravel. Ravel stuck close to Asia, as she looked on as well.

"Well, it wasn't a bad attack. I was surprised when you made an attack like that. Seems good, but I won't have you deal with something like that. Good, I am surprised, yet not at the same time. A good mind that you have, but the power that you have, isn't what I am going to-"

Before he could finish off, a blur of white went past Makoto's eyes, and embedded a fist into the mans stomach. Because he was surprised, Gren spat out blood, as Makoto heard an announcement of something.

[Divide!]

Makoto felt like he had heard that somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and he didn't think it was Ise's call either. Rossweisse, Ravel, and Asia walked to Makoto's side as he watched on, seeing the white thing drag the mans head down into the ground, gripping him by his neck.

"What did I say about attacking that boy?"

Makoto suspiciously looked at where the voice came from, and saw that there was an armoured. Person there. It was white, and looked beautiful. It reminded him of Ise's armour from the Riser fight, yet it also was, different at the same time. Makoto didn't know how to say it.

"Who is that?"

Asia didn't know, and neither did Makoto.

Ravel knew, and so did Rossweisse.

"That person is called the Hakuryuukou, that armour is also a Balance Breaker, and a giveaway that they are that person."

"I have heard that the Hakuryuukou is also involved with the Grigori, and if that man is from the Grigori, then why did the Hakuryuukou stop that person?"

"Who is the Hakuryuukou?"

At Makoto's question, neither Rossweisse, or Ravel knew the answer.

However, Ravel then confirmed something.

"Makoto-sama, that person is also…"

Before she could finish, she heard the sound of squeezing, seeing the Hakuryuukou squeezing the persons throat.

"Aaah, I was only greeting him Hakuryuukou, no need to grip my throat so tightly."

"Azazel also won't be pleased that you made contact with them here."

The voice, sounding female spat out at Gren.

Gren was dropped to the ground and then the white armour pointed.

"Go, right now. And if I catch you anywhere near that boy, then I'll rip out your spine and beat you to death with it."

Gren didn't look all that frightened, but saluted the white armour anyway.

"Aye, aye Hakuryuukou-sama! I shall go now!"

The man activated a circle beneath his feet, and disappeared within seconds.

The white armour was about to take off, when Makoto called out.

"You saved us, thank you very much! E-Even though that person was also apart of your group, you saved us!"

The Hakuryuukou turned towards Makoto, and the yellow eyes that the armour gave off, Makoto found them oddly comfortingly.

"Gren acted on his own agenda, Queen of Serafall. He, also caused trouble, Azazel will deal with his punishment."

"Aah…I see, then okay! We'll tell our superiors about this!"

"Yes, that would be for the best." The Hakuryuukou walked closer to Makoto, the others standing closer. When she reached out her hand, he naturally pulled away. "I won't hurt you."

She sounded calmly, Makoto didn't know why that was. Her hand went over Makoto's face, the armoured hand that was. While the armour was hard, the touch felt, soft, almost loving at the same time. It was like a touch Makoto had felt before, but he couldn't understand why that was.

"W-What are you doing…?"

The Hakuryuukou pulled her hand away from Makoto's face, and then extended her wings.

"I, am sorry that Gren acted on his own."

"O-Oh, no problem Hakuryuukou-san. Thank you for the save again!"

The Hakuryuukou extended their large wings of light, then took off into the sky.

Once she had disappeared, everyone took a breath.

"That was extremely odd, and random. What where those creatures? And why did that person show up? And why did the Hakuryuukou show up? I'll have to contact Odin-sama right away, and check things out."

Rossweisse pulled away from the group as Makoto turned to Ravel and Asia.

"It's best that we explain to Sera-tan about what happened, she might be worried."

"Good idea Makoto-sama, we should inform her right away. It's weird though, the Hakuryuukou seemed to, almost want to touch you for some odd reason…I mean, it seemed more, comforting than anything."

"I know what you mean…very odd indeed."

Makoto had to wonder just what the heck was going on with his life now.

* * *

After everything was said and done, Makoto had to wonder what was going on that with Gren person, and what he wanted with Makoto, and the others. It seemed, something more than it was said.

Serafall didn't look worried, and neither was Odin, so he had to make sure that he wasn't worried, even if he kind of was. Two people now had said they know of him, but he didn't know either of them, it didn't make sense to him at all.

Makoto and the others retired for the night…well, that was the plan for Makoto anyway. But, he saw Ravel was sat by herself in a quiet area of the lobby, and seemed to be contemplating something.

Deciding to see what was wrong, Makoto walked over.

"Ravel-san, how are you?"

Ravel looked up from the place she was looking at, and matched his different coloured eyes.

"I'm okay Makoto-sama, I was just thinking after what happened today, what we did with the meeting, and the other things. I, don't think I've had an enjoyment like this for a long time. Usually, Onii-sama and the others don't do bonding activities like this, nor do we get to relax this well either."

"Aah, about that. I was wondering, why did you choose to come with us anyway?"

"O-Oh, I was just…" Ravel paused, and collected her thoughts. "Honestly, I was confirming something inside of myself."

Makoto sat down as he listened.

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. I was just, since the fight with Zephyrdor-sama, I have been thinking about, different things. Like, I remember how brave you were during the fight, and how everyone pulled together. Onii-sama's team was basically, a dictatorship, and while it works for Onii-sama, I could see that when we fought together, the team was a more cohesive force, a force where we all contributed, I wished to understand more of it."

"Sorry that you didn't get to experience much of that with us right now. Honestly, this was quite the relaxing day so we didn't really have much to do. Well, I mean, besides the attack that we had from that person and such."

Ravel shook her head as she gripped the sides of her skirt.

"It doesn't matter much about that Makoto-sama. I enjoyed the friendly environment that we had today. Everyone got along so well. Even you and Rossweisse-sama, you seemed to be able to talk quite casually."

"Ehe, yeah~ Rossweisse-san is a nice girl, she and I talked normally. Seems like we have something in common with unruly bosses, we can't handle the fact that they sometimes do things that kind of make us annoyed. We also have to make sure that they do as they are told, and sometimes, that's more difficult than anything. And we're going to stay in contact as well, she promised that she'd teach me a little more about magic, and I would allow her to study the freezing capabilities of my Sacred Gear."

"That's nice, Makoto-sama made a friend during this trip. Though that Gren person does worry me. I know that Serafall-sama and Odin-sama are going to be talking to Azazel-sama about the incident, I just worry that he seemed to almost, want you for something."

Makoto laid a hand on the back of his neck, nodding his head along.

"I know, it seems the more I delve into the supernatural, I feel like things are going down and I don't like them either. But, I got to meet some amazing people, so I am content with that. But Ravel-san, after this trip, are you going back to the Underworld?"

Ravel's face turned a little red as he cocked his head to the side.

"A-About that, the Underworld currently don't need me…I mean, Onii-sama is depressed, and is recovering from, many things. And, I also wish to spend time with Millicas-sama. Makoto-sama, would you mind if I stayed in the human world for a little while longer?"

"A-Ah, of course not! You can stay in the human world, it would be fun! We'd have all of the team together again, wouldn't we!?"

"T-Then I will without restraint! Also…maybe this would be bad of me…but, I currently don't have anywhere to stay in the human world…and Millicas-sama said that she sleeps in your bed a lot, so would it be okay if I also occupy the Hyoudou household for a little while longer? I shall make myself useful of course-"

"Hehe, it's okay Ravel-san."

He cut her off, her eyes swimming with new emotions.

"Makoto-sama…"

"Yes, I think it would be good, don't you Ravel-san? We'll have lots of fun! I know that Sera-tan is soon going to the Underworld for a little while for some business, we would be able to relax, hopefully during that time!"

Ravel's face turned upwards.

She was glad that now, she would be able to spend time with her friend Millicas and also get to know Makoto some more as well.

* * *

Later that night, Makoto waited for Serafall to return to the room. Asia was fast asleep, clung to his arm. But that was the normal now, and he didn't mind. In fact, he pretty much enjoyed the fact that she was like this now.

He thought about what happened.

With the man named Gren.

The Hakuryuukou.

The feeling of the girl was something that Makoto, knew.

He didn't know why he knew, but he knew there was something going on with her. Whatever it was, Makoto was going to find out, who and what she was. It was only a matter of time.

Serafall soon came into the room, and smiled when she saw her Queen on the bed, in nothing but his underwear.

"Aah, my cute Ma-tan is here~"

"Sera-tan, what happened with Odin-sama and everything…?"

Serafall took off her clothes, even her bra, but saved her panties on her body. Makoto watched the beautiful Serafall with a red face as she hopped onto the bed, and brought her body closer to Makoto's own body.

"My cute Ma-tan, you don't have to worry."

"But, did you speak with Azazel-sama?"

"I did yes, that's right. It seems that naughty person who attacked you is a reckless person and is being dealt with swiftly. But, they managed to get him back because of the Hakuryuukou. Seems like she came just in time. Azazel-chan said that she was there because she was checking up on someone."

Makoto wondered if he was checking up on him, or something else. Because she was looking at him, the way that she looked at him felt familiar, and her voice also sounded familiar as well but he didn't know what kind of familiar it was.

"Ooh, I see. I'm glad that they managed to stop him, he was really strong…yet…"

"Yet my cute Ma-tan?"

Makoto furrowed his brows.

"This is going to sound strange, but it felt like I knew him. That's impossible, right Sera-tan? I've never met that person before. It's weird, Sera-tan, I don't think that I've met him, but he was speaking like he had met me before…how is that possible?"

Serafall comfortingly wrapped her arms around Makoto's body and held him closer to her body.

"I don't know Ma-tan~ Maybe that's another life Ma-tan~ Maybe you knew him in a past life or something~ But, it seems like you impressed that Rossweisse-chan Ma-tan~ You managed to defend yourself quite well, I am proud of my cutest Queen~"

"O-Oh, thank you very much Sera-tan. I tried my best…but, those weird creatures, I wonder what they were?"

"Hmmm, that's a cute question Ma-tan. We'll have to find out won't we? But, Azazel-chan said that this Gren-chan won't be coming around again. It seems like this person has always been a loose cannon and now has become something of an annoyance."

Makoto took in a relieved breath, cuddling Serafall tightly.

"I'm glad that it has been resolved for the moment. Sera-tan, did the meeting with Odin-sama go down well?"

"It did yeah Ma-tan, we got to have something's that the Underworld have been looking for. My job seems quite tough now, doesn't it Ma-tan?"

Serafall lightly petted Makoto's hair, and rain her fingers through his blonde and black locks, showing a cute smile that was on her face.

"I was wondering how you get through it. I mean, Odin-sama seemed quite lax, but imagining dealing with people that could cause problems, I don't know how I would deal with it Sera-tan, you seemed so calm when doing it though."

"That's because I have my Ma-tan to come back, when I get back to you~ Ma-tan is that important to me~ When I feel worried, or anything, my cute Ma-tan is able to come to my side, and I am able to feel better than before."

"I-I don't do much though Sera-tan."

That's what Makoto thought to be the truth, but Serafall shook her head.

"That's not true Ma-tan, you manage to show a cute smile like no other to me. I mean, the way that you deal with things my cute Ma-tan, I also gain strength from my cute Ma-tan. And when you're here, I feel calmer, relaxed. And now, I am glad that my cute Ma-tan is here with me. you see, you're just as important to me as my job is. Before my cute Ma-tan, I always felt something was missing, and now Ma-tan is here to fill that part for me! I get to spend time with the cutest boy in the world, and spend sexy fun time with my cute Ma-tan as well!"

Serafall cupped Makoto's face, and brought her lips towards his own.

It just felt like a natural response, to the day that they had.

The feeling of the others lips was amazing, it felt like they were complete with one another.

Makoto and Serafall's kissing lasted for a minute, and when it finished, Serafall smiled down at Makoto.

"Ma-tan, you know, you're the only Queen I could want."

"E-Eh, why are you saying that now…?"

"Because I wanted my Ma-tan to know that he's the only one for me. I want Ma-tan to know about my heart resides with Ma-tan, he makes my job easier. Just by being near Ma-tan, my stress has gone away all together. I couldn't and wouldn't ask for a better Queen."

"Sera-tan…"

Makoto pushed his lips against Serafall's own for a first. She didn't think he'd do that, but it was a nice way of spreading love around without saying anything. Makoto pulled away with pink on his cheeks, but a smile as well.

"That was a cute kiss Ma-tan, you seem to be more bold lately."

"I-I'm just being a good Queen, right?"

Serafall smiled wider, nodding her head.

"The best Queen. Now, allow me to kiss my cutest Queen…"

Serafall pushed Makoto back onto the bed, and overlapped her lips with his own for a classic, but loving kissing session. It was one of pure love, and affection. Though they hadn't said anything, it didn't matter right now, they just enjoyed the feeling of one another's lips on each other's bodies.

* * *

When Makoto, Asia, Ravel, and Serafall returned home a few days later, they were given quite the sight to behold.

"Here you go Princess! Here's what you wanted! Your tuna flakes cut up into half biteable sizes, and your freshly squeezed cows milk, with a hint of cinnamon flavour to give it that extra spice! How about that Princess, did I do good!?"

Ise looked frightened as Princess sat on a throne like chair. Rias, who was behind her with a soft looking brush, combed Princess' fur like she had nothing left to lose, and she really didn't have much left to lose, her dignity was gone by now.

"Princess! Your fur is beautiful! I mean, the silky softness of your fur is awe-inspiring! The coat, the gentleness of your fur is beautiful! I want to stroke your fur all day with this brush of mine Princess! You're amazing!"

Rias stroked Princess more and more as the others looked on.

Princess meowed adorably in Makoto's eyes, and fearfully for Rias, Ise, and Ravel. Asia and Serafall were just struggling with the fact that they were subservient to the cat before them, it didn't make sense to either Serafall or Asia.

"Ise-nii, Buchou? What's going on?"

Ise and Rias looked up from Princess, and tried their best not to cry.

"Makoto…" Ise rasped as he fed Princess. "You're back…"

Ise was more relieved than anything. He was so happy to see Makoto again that he could cry.

Rias felt the same, putting a hand over her mouth and controlled the happy sobbing.

"Princess is okay…Princess is our best friend, isn't that right Princess?"

"Nyaaaa~"

It sounded happy enough, Princess wagged her tail happily and didn't stop either.

"Ooh Princess, have they been taking care of you?"

Makoto walked forward, and held out his hands.

"Nyaaaa~"

Princess jumped, getting into his arms, and allowed his body to cuddle her tightly.

"Ooh I missed you as well Princess~ I thought about you a lot while I was away~ I'm just glad that you're okay Princess!"

Rias and Ise felt like crying as Princess looked back at them over Makoto's shoulder.

"Nyaaa~ Nyaaa~ Nyaaaa~"

"Did they look after you Princess? Did they take care of you?"

"We did!" Ise argued, and cried at the same time. "W-We did our best for her! But she's…" Rias looked with enraged eyes. "…she's a lovely cat who can do no wrong." Rias nods. "M-Makoto, I'm sure you and Princess wish to spend time together, away from us, forever, right?"

"Ooh, I'll make sure Princess is well looked after now~ Don't worry Ise-nii, thank you for taking care of her for me! I mean, she is a good kitten after all~"

Ise, and Rias didn't share the fact that she was a supposed 'good kitten' when they thought the opposite for him. They stood tall, and walked towards the door. They didn't even say anything to anyone else, they were too frightened to speak about anything openly, it didn't seem like it was an easy deal to deal with.

But when they walked past Princess, the cat stared at them, and that frightened them more than life itself. It was like they wouldn't be able to deal with life anymore, it was a very frightening experience honestly.

When they had gone, Makoto tilted his head.

"Seems like they are acting weird."

Ravel looked towards the cat and Princess glared right at her. She swore that she saw the cat was giving off dangerous looking eyes.

"Princess…Makoto-sama, this cat, are you sure that it is normal?"

"It is yes, Ravel-san. Please don't be worried, Princess is a cute kitten~"

"Y-Yes, that's right Ravel-san." Asia interjected, and held the cat tightly. "Princess is a lovely kitty and I love her very much~"

Asia didn't really understand why everyone hated Princess, since she always was a good cat with her.

Even Serafall also was the same.

"Ravel-chan! Are you picking on Princess!? I mean, she's a very adorable girl! She's a very cute cat! You can't bully Princess! She'll have to bully you if you attempt to bully her, she's a lovely kitten that doesn't need abuse like this! Okay!? Is that alright with you Ravel-chan!?"

Ravel stared at the place Princess was, and saw that Princess was holding up her paw with claws out. The claws looked like they could claw through steel itself, and that wasn't a very frightening sight to the young Phenex.

She had to walk away very quickly, as Princess was frightening her. She didn't want to be frightened of the cat, but she had to leave the cat alone, it wasn't something that she could understand. Why Princess was like this, and what it could do in the future.

As soon as she was gone, Makoto, Asia, and Serafall all praised the cat again and again, enjoying the very fact that Princess was very soft, and Princess…she was loving life right now, she had her 'servants' and she also had a loving home. Princess, was living a good life indeed.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this chapter gave some Rossweisse introduction! Yes, she's been introduced, for quite a good reason actually. It will be shown later on why she was introduced now, and what she's going to bring later on. But there was some good Akeno bonding time, revealing slowly little by little of herself to Makoto, the same with Koneko. Ravel came back, and she's gonna be sticking around for a while yet! Princess even is gathering 'servants' through fear!**

 **Next chapter, we're going right into the Excalibur arc, which brings major Makoto and Yumi time, Irina's gonna be coming into the story with Xenovia, and perhaps a little more backstory on Makoto, and the mysterious man from way back in the familiar forest part will also be getting expanded upon, just like Gren, who was just introduced.**

 **Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	24. New mysteries arrive!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **SoloHellZro; It's called, character progression. Read on, and you'll see.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, I read that somewhere once as well, this is just a very literal version of it.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yeah, maybe he would do. I don't think he'd need a staff if he's gonna be getting a sword in the future. They do yeah, they have many sharing problems, and can understand one another on levels others might not be able to understand them. Yeah, all characters do progress, even if it seems small at first, it really tells later on. Eeh, I don't know who I'd compare him with, I guess he'd be a amalgamation of a few different ones. He does yeah, he doesn't wanna be a one trick pony to keep his opponents guessing. He's quite mysterious at least huh~ Well, I can't confirm or deny right now, but maybe at least one of them is aware.**

 **hellspam; Basically yeah, they have bosses that can be pretty bad, in different ways, but yeah, they bonded because of it. Ooh she'll be back probably before canon. Vali will be making quite a few appearances in this arc, revealing a few things, and such. It's going to be quite the ride. Yeah, I don't see why not! They will be yeah, it's going to be interesting going forward~ I will do yeah~ They'll be having a game of that down the line.**

 **marco794; It would explain a few things huh.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! He does yeah, it's going to be quite the story when we get around to it. Well, she might not be, but a deranged cat that you can't sense things from is a very dangerous opponent, isn't it? Cool suggestions!**

 **Kenshin135; That's okay thanks. Yup, they do have quite a few things in common with one another, more than what was shown last chapter. Not yet, but she probably will be before she does in canon, got some plans for her, and Makoto down the road, it's going to be interesting going forward. He has connections to people within the Grigori at least, not with the organisation itself, and he isn't fully aware of who the people are either. Well, it's not for everyone.**

 **Nivek Beldo; We did indeed, Akeno came on rather strong huh. Though it wasn't unwelcome to Makoto either. Koneko though stepped in, in the end, and did what she did, breaking it up, for now~ Yeah, I thought that it was about time for some Sona and Makoto time, and what better way than with playing Sona's favourite game? He might've not won, but he certainly tried his best. Hehe, Asia certainly tried, but Makoto wouldn't let her be quite like the more aggressive girls in his harem. Indeed yeah, Ravel and Serafall broke it up. I don't think anyone would be with a Princess around, she can be very scary, terror inducing. Hehe, Makoto still doesn't understand why Serafall hates Gabriel like that, and for the moment, he might not find out either. Well, Makoto knows Ise very well, and can tell such things, even Ravel thought the same thing. Yeah, Serafall might be childish, but she knows what to do, when it comes to things like this. I think in ways, both Makoto and Rossweisse are victims of that, in different doses though. They did yeah, they both have very, eccentric bosses, and know how to bond with one another like that. Well, I can't reveal such things yet, it could be, or it could be something else entirely. He is a very vicious person, we just haven't seen how yet. She came, and saved her Makoto. It seems like they know one another, or at least she knows him somehow, it's gonna be interesting going forward anyway. And yeah, suppose so, though they were more shell shocked than anything else, like feeling jealousy, it was difficult for them at that point. Yeah, thanks very much! It was a nice chapter to show things like that. Well, we might meet some in the future, though probably not many. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Well, one of anyway, he's not the one in the forest, he's completely different. Aah, that'll be a mystery for a little while, but it shall be revealed as we go on. She is, and she's gonna be staying, it's gonna be quite interesting~ Hehe, you never know, Koneko might demand that at the end of this story arc. She has and she'll be appearing more in the future, probably even before canon begins for her part of the story. Hehe, Princess, master of everything, don't mess with this kitten, she's got claws. Yeah, it's like she's hypnotized them into seeing only cute things from her.**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, thanks very much! Yup, she's ensaved people...damn this cat is very...she's just very something. Good, bad, insane, or just plain mad. Yeah, they do have that type for now, it's gonna be interesting going forward. He is, and he'll be displaying some more, assholish tendencies going forward. There is something, and it will be explained down the line why Vali was, almost protective over him. Aah, I have some good plans for this arc, we'll see what they are together!**

 **Justin D; She does indeed, that's our Akeno for you. I think I do yeah, I've watched that before, and maybe it is like that. Hehe, he doesn't want Asia to be 'stained' by the others, and let her go at her own pace. Yeah, I suppose it could be seen like that, since she is like that and all. Yeah, don't mess with Vali when it concerns Makoto, she's not gonna be happy. Eeh, I don't know what they would do. Thanks, and yeah, maybe it will~**

 **dragonsayianblue; Thanks~ They have indeed done that. Hehe, they surely are, they have to be. Ravel...aah, Princess won't enslave her, maybe. Eeh, one of I'd say would be a good way to describe it. He is gonna be a future villain. He did, and they seem to have some kind of connection there.**

 **Yoga Pratama; It was a pretty funny line wasn't it? Typical Princess. Thanks! Yeah, it might come back to that soon enough. He might do.**

 **tyson113; Thanks, and they have mentioned several times that they can't sense anything from her. So, they don't think that she is.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah, thanks very much! Yeah, I am sure they would do yeah. She is indeed, she takes control like a Queen though.**

 **Guest; That would be really cool, when I watch it all. I've watched about half of the first part of the story, so until I finish it, I won't be doing a fic for it, though what I have watched thus far I have liked. Korra seems cool, I could see a good pairing between them. Might do an Legend of Aang fic though, I've watched all that before.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Aah no worries, you are now, and that's all that matters to me~ Thank you! Princess is quite the character. Yeah, that battle I am quite fond of, it took a while to write, and I am glad that I did. Yeah, he does. He's growing, and others around him are too. Millicas, Asia, Yumi, to name a few. She did yeah, it's going to be interesting when we get to the thick of things. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Aah, no worries at all! And thanks, I am glad that you like it! I'll try my best!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! They are indeed, we'll be seeing that more and more as we go through this arc, and the next one as well. Koneko doesn't indeed, she won't let it happen. She is indeed, while he can't beat her, he's not that bad either, he'll be growing as we go forward with the story~ Sera indeed did that yeah~ She's always in charge, she knows how to be in charge, doesn't she? They have that, and much more in common. Hehe, she is indeed~ And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Skull Flame; Aah, I can see that, no worries~ He did indeed yeah, he told her what was what. Well, she's something alright. Yandere, mad, who knows. Hehe, yeah, if that happens, run as fast as you can, and don't look back either, Princess is coming for you. Aah, thanks, I try my best with all scenes. And thanks!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; They have indeed done yeah, it's gonna play into something later on. Hmmm, that's a good question, she'll be revealing such things eventually. Well, they don't, they are gonna need a bigger place. We do indeed, he's gonna be something important as we go forward, along with some more people. Vali did indeed, Makoto, and Vali, are gonna have something going on, but what that is, we'll find out in the future. Well, she only theorized that, she didn't know if it was true...maybe.**

 **Well, with those, lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **New mysteries arrive!**

"Damn it all to hell!"

Gren announced with a pissed off voice, he didn't look pleased right now, with anything that was going on. He held a disdainful look on his face, and that never was good for the others that were in the room.

"Gren, shut the hell up, I'm thinking."

One of the members replied, looking annoyed with the man or boy or even child as he was acting right now. He could be called a child right now with everything that was going on right now, that's how it was.

"Tch, you're always like that, always trying to get in my way. You're like that Hakuryuukou bastard, and I don't like it. She got in my way before I managed to reach out to Makoto-kyun as he calls himself here. Come on, I was so close, I wanted to see him fight, and then he managed to get him away from me. Fucking bitch, I can't wait to claw out her throat for what she did to me. That damaged my fucking pride that did!"

Everyone in the room, which admittedly was hard to tell due to the fact that shadows surrounded all of them, was annoyed with the antics of Gren, it was like they were going to butcher him…or at least, some of them felt close to it.

One of the members, maybe the leader, or someone high up, stepped out of the shadows, and addressed Gren seriously.

"You realize that he has no recollection of us, don't you? It's that damn woman's fault, making him have a normal life. Well, we won't stop until we get him back. I believe that soon, that Master of his is going to be going away."

"He's still stuck around with others."

The boy sent a challenging look towards Gren.

"What? Gremory? Sitri? The Sitri bitch isn't anything I can't deal with. Don't worry about something like that. I defeated Sitri easy enough, she isn't tough. And I suspect Gremory is the same. Don't worry Gren, you'll get a crack at Lord soon enough. And if he doesn't want to come back to us…we'll just have to force him back, won't we?"

A smirk graced the young mans lips, a dangerous looking smirk at that.

"You're seriously twisted."

One of the members commented to the possible leader of the group.

An even more deranged look appeared on his face as he answered seriously.

"That's right, I have to be like this. It's just something that I have to do honestly. You do know that I am going to be here, and I am going to make sure that he comes back. I mean, I can't believe that we were like this to begin with. What was that woman thinking in taking our Lord away from us. It isn't right at all."

Gren weighed up his hands like he was thinking seriously…which was hard for him admittedly.

"Aren't you forgetting, that damn Hakuryuukou is watching over the lad. She'll never stop."

"She's not there all of the time, we'll just have to make an interesting battle happen somewhere else for her. And when she's distracted, we'll swoop in and take him right under everyone's noses. Though he's a Devil now, it doesn't matter. That wasn't by choice. He's still our Lord, don't forget that Gren. When you're sent to capture him, don't you dare rough him up too much, he's our Lord, and if I see a serious injury on him, I'll have your head, understand me?"

The threatening tone that the man used…frightened Gren.

He wasn't usually one that got frightened so easily.

But this person…he was afraid of.

He didn't want to be.

He didn't plan it, but he was frightened in the end.

This person could even frighten a Demon of the vilest natures, that's how he was honestly.

"Y-Yes, I understand."

The man nodded, and black water appeared all around him. The ground below him began to dissolve into nothingness, and a wild grin splashed all over the mans face, a grin that wasn't normal, a grin that could even frighten the most terrified people.

"Haha, oh Sire, you shall soon return to our side, where your rightful place shall be placed for you, the single spot that only you can fill in. Makoto, you shall return back to us, and stand before us all, and show us why you're really named…"

Trailing off, grins of a sinister thing appeared on all of the faces of the people that were around.

Honestly, they looked like they had a sinister plan.

But what that was, only time would be truly able to tell just what kind of plan was going to be going on now.

* * *

"Fuck off please Princess! Don't make me nuke the shit out of you! I'll do it! I'm not frightened of you! Okay, I'm immensely fucking scared of you! I-Is that what you want to hear you sadistic bitch!? Why abuse me at all!? I'm fucking nice! You're a menace to society as we know it! You're evil, and I hope you get what's coming to you!"

"Buchou, please don't antagonize her! She's insane!"

"Ise! I'm trying to keep her from killing us here! Please shut up!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

""Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!""

CRASH! BANG!

That was the first thing Makoto heard when he woke up…surrounded by breasts.

Four types in fact.

They came in the forms of Serafall, Yumi, Asia, and Millicas. All four of them slept in his bed, clinging to him tightly. For most men, this would be heaven…Makoto was a Devil, so this must be the Devil equivalent to say the least.

Though he had to wonder who was yelling at Princess at this time, though he had a very good idea that it was Rias, and Ise that was attacking the cat, or she was attacking them, whichever it was, didn't matter all that much. But, she was a very capable type of kitten, so he didn't have to worry about her all that much.

What he did have to worry about was the fact that he was unable to move.

Of course, breasts, they were most men's fantasies, straight and bisexual men at least. And Makoto was a very straight man, and of course, he enjoyed it…he just couldn't feel his arms right now, due to the elder girls clinging tightly to him.

"Ma-tan~" Serafall opened her eyes, and brought her face to Makoto's own. "Ma-tan is adorable this morning." She said in a dreamy way. "But, this is gonna be the last time I get to have fun with Ma-tan for a few days, I'm going on a naughty trip, and it is gonna take me away from my cute Ma-tan for a little while. Too bad Ma-tan has to go to school, or he could've come with me, and we would've had sexy fun during the matches that we'll have with one another~ Get what I mean Ma-tan~? I surely do."

Makoto blinked at the rapid fire words she used. But he understood that she was going to be going somewhere now, and he wouldn't see her for a little while.

"Oh, so you're going to be busy Sera-tan?"

Serafall whined like a cute puppy would, hugging Makoto even tighter.

"That's right, we'll be apart and I won't be able to come back for a few days while I sort out these idiots. But don't worry my sexy Ma-tan, I'm gonna be back real soon, and this time, I made sure that you won't be alone, and if Sona-chan bullies you, tell her that I'm gonna make her watch my old DVD's, she'll know what it means."

Makoto couldn't understand why she was being serious all of a sudden.

"Erm, you're going to make her watch DVD's of you?"

Makoto humoured Serafall at best, and she seemed to love it when Makoto smiled at her.

"Yes! That's right Ma-tan! Don't let her make you do naughty things! I've said that while I'm away, Ma-tan gets to have a break, and doesn't have to do naughty things! I'll be damned if that little Sona-chan does anything to make my Ma-tan upset again! I mean, who does she think she is!?"

"Your Imouto?"

Serafall puffed her out lips into an adorable look on her face.

"Ma-tan~ Don't be cute~ But, be cuter than normal~ And also, while I'm away, Ravel-chan is gonna be sticking around, so if you have any concerns, you can tell her, and she'll contact me, okay Ma-tan? I'll come running right away…well, as fast as I can anyway! It might take me a little while, gonna be quite busy while I'm away…though I don't wanna be, Ma-tan is my cute Ma-tan and I wanna spend the rest of my days playing with my Ma-tan, and that's not a good thing that I am comfortable speaking about…aah well! I get what I am talking about!"

Though she always spoke so hyper, Makoto managed to get the gist of what she was saying, even if it really was a little…odd to say the least.

Makoto smiled, nodding his head.

"I understand. Please don't be worried, I can hold down the fort here while you're away Sera-tan. Trust me, I know you're concerned, but you don't have to be. You taught me well, Sera-tan, I can handle things here."

Serafall gained a prouder than normal smile, petting the back of Makoto's head with her hand.

"Good Ma-tan, I'm gonna have to seriously take care of your body when I return. I mean, I feel like Yumi-chan is going to be naughty with my cute Ma-tan when I'm away and when he does and I am left feeling lonely, then I might become upset, and I don't want to become upset about these things either."

"E-Eh, you're going to become upset because ecchi things might happen between me and Yumi-senpai…?"

Makoto blushed at the thoughts, being together with Yumi like that did sound good he couldn't deny it. While he wasn't Ise level of interested in sex, the very idea of it was a thought that had been around his mind a few times, especially recently with waking up to the very idea that breasts always surrounded him.

"Yes Ma-tan! I wanna be with Ma-tan too! I mean, Ma-tan is my Queen! I want to have sexy fun time with Ma-tan! It would be the best ever! just to think that I take Ma-tans body, and play with it and make love to him again and again! I wanna make sure that Ma-tan has sexy fun time with me as well! Ma-tan, promise when I get back, you'll have fun with me! We can do many things together! Sexy fun things Ma-tan!"

"W-Well, d-doing things together would be…"

Makoto shyly poked his fingers together, as Serafall brushes her lips against his own. Makoto kissed her back, so Serafall took the very idea rolling, deepening the kiss, his tongue and her tongue dancing between the others mouths, enjoying the very feeling of love between the two of them.

Serafall grabbed Makoto's hand, placing it on her breast, and moved it with a rhythm. Somehow, the others managed to sleep through all of this, even though Makoto felt his excitement growing by the second.

Serafall also noticed the excitement that Makoto had, and her smirk grew wider, and wider.

"Ooh my Ma-tan, seems like your thingy is growing for my eyes? I don't mind seeing Ma-tans cuteness growing and growing." Using her free hand, she laid it across the top of the covers, Makoto groaning in a mixture of pleasure, and worry. "Oh my cute Ma-tan, I feel it throbbing from under the sheets. Could my Ma-tan need some help releasing?"

Practically purring it out, Makoto felt his heart rate increasing by the second. Serafall could feel more pulses coming from his body, and it made her all the more excited by the second and she felt her excitement becoming more than mere excitement.

Serafall broke apart from Makoto, and held him to her bust.

"Don't forget my touch Ma-tan, I'm gonna make sure that you remember me for when I come back, and make sure that you squirm under me, okay? You're going to feel good when I start playing with your cute body like I want. It is my favourite ever though~ I can't deny something like that Ma-tan, I'm hooked on Ma-tan~"

Makoto continued to blush a little bit, Serafall's hand grabbing his own hand. Holding it tightly, she peered down into his eyes, and he looked up towards her.

"Sera-tan, you're not going to be in danger, right?"

Serafall giggled cutely.

"Not at all, just some formalities. Don't worry my cute Ma-tan, just something that I have to do, is all. All apart of my duties as a Maou-sama. Heck, when Ma-tan becomes of age, I'll quit my Maou-sama job, and become Ma-tans bride!"

"Y-You're gonna quit!?"

Makoto didn't know how he felt about that, knowing that she loved her job. If she quit for him, then he would feel complicated about it.

Serafall shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know yet Ma-tan, but I do know I can't wait for Ma-tan to become a cute Devil of a good standing. I am sure that Ma-tan is going to become someone important in the future, that's why my cute Ma-tan, please do your best right away for me, and I'll do my best too! I'll leave this town to Ma-tan as well!"

"Isn't it the Gremory and Sitri territory?"

That's what Makoto was told by the King's of the lands, but Serafall just continued to giggle.

"But my Queen is adorable, very adorable! Besides, you're a Maou-sama's Queen, a very good authority in fact! This is what we have to even think about! This is the boy that is my Queen, and others would see that! Even that damn Gabriel…speaking of Ma-tan, Gabriel is a vicious woman, stay away from her."

Makoto smiled weakly, seeing the fire that was within Serafall's eyes right now.

Rias then burst through the door, her eyes ragging with tears, and she was naked, barring some panties. Her breasts could be seen, and she startled the others awake, Yumi rubbing her eyes as she and the others hugged onto Makoto's body tightly.

"Makoto! Please make her stop!"

She rushed towards the bed, only to be stopped with a piercing glare from Serafall.

"Rias-chan!" Serafall berated. "Ma-tan here is trying to have sexy fun time with me, and you're doing this to hurt me, aren't you?! I won't be around here for much longer, and you've ruined my time with Ma-tan!"

Rias turned her pleading eyes towards them, and shed some tears.

"I'm sorry for being horrible! But, I can't handle this anymore! I mean, I'm being surrounded by all corners, and I can't handle it, I am frightened right now, I think I might end up dying soon from that cat!"

"Nyaaaa…"

Rias shed even more tears as Princess walked into the room, her eyes furious with Rias. But when she saw Makoto, she mellowed out, and jumped onto the bed. Rias pushed away from the bed, as Princess crawled onto Makoto's crotch, nuzzling her hand against Makoto's own hand.

"Awww, Princess, what's going on with you sweetheart? I'm gonna cuddle you even tighter than ever before~ Love you Princess~"

"Nyaaaa~ Nyaaa~ Nyaaaaa~"

Princess lapped up the attention as Makoto, Serafall, Millicas, Asia, and Yumi all petted her. Rias was fuming by this point, Ise was gone somewhere, and she didn't know where, all she cared about though was the cat before them.

"Makoto, don't fall for her lies. She's twisted…I mean, you know what!? I'm going to give you an ultimatum! Either that sadist leaves, or I am going to move out of this house because I cannot stand her anymore!"

Makoto just stared at her.

Rias gasped.

"Are you choosing her over me!?"

"She's my cat, I'm not going to get rid of her because you're lying. I've never seen her attack anyone, at least when it hasn't been in self-defense."

"I'm not lying at all! She's a fucking menace! She's not a cat, she's evil personified!" Princess, while no one was looking, raised her middle toe at the front, flipping off Rias. "Holy shit! That w-whore cat just flipped me off! She can't get away with that, surely!"

"First of all, don't call Princess a whore."

Rias bit her bottom lip with a small amount of terror.

"W-Well, I mean, she's probably not a whore, but maybe she could be, I don't know yet…"

"She's not a whore cat! And if you say it again, Princess can do what she likes!"

Rias felt like she was being attacked from all sides.

"Oooookay! Sorry about that Princess, didn't mean to attack you like that! B-But please Makoto, she can't be like this…it's not normal for a cat to want death and destruction."

"She doesn't want to kill anyone."

He reasoned, but Rias felt threatened by the eyes Princess was giving off.

"Why does she always try and butcher me then!? I'm not her toy!"

"She's not something like that, she's just a cute cat, she doesn't bully you, or try and butcher you."

Asia nodded in agreement to what Makoto said, petting the cats head.

"That's right Buchou-san, Princess is a cute kitten, she doesn't do anything bad."

"S-She's got you all under her spell! She's twisted, insane, and possibly a Shotacon! She's not a normal cat! She can't be! She's insane! Please, don't make me feel sad like this! Makoto, I'll do anything if you get rid of that cat! I'll love you forever, and give you lots, and lots of money and such!"

Makoto cocked his head, and then shook his head.

"I don't want money though, and I don't want Princess to disappear either."

As she said that, Ravel (who was staying at the Hyoudou household for the time being) walked into the room, to see Rias on the verge of tears, like the world was rejecting her for everything that was going to be happening.

"Rias-sama, is everything okay? I heard screaming?"

Rias thought that this would be her salvation, and that she would be protected by her now.

"Ravel! You believe me that Princess is not a normal cat, right!?"

Princess took interest, as did the others.

"P-Princess-sama is…" Princess looked questioningly towards her. "S-She's a lovely kitten that I really like very much! Nothing out of the ordinary about her!" Princess nodded her head resolutely. "S-So, Rias-sama, please don't bully Princess-sama…i-is that okay Princess-sama?"

Princess bowed her head, snuggling against Makoto's crotch.

Ravel thought that she would be safe about it, and Rias felt like her hope was gone now, like she wouldn't be able to recover from this.

Rias couldn't do it anymore, she knew that she wouldn't be able to win this fight, so she left for the time being.

* * *

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Serafall cried as she clung to Makoto at the schools gates, drawing a crowd. "I don't wanna leave my Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I don't care about boring work! I wanna cuddle Ma-tan more and more! Work is boring!"

Serafall made her defiant face, and stuck out her tongue.

Makoto felt more embarrassed than ever.

The school practically was watching what was going down. It didn't matter if this was ordinary now, it still was embarrassing to see a grown woman clinging to a teenager, especially one like Makoto who felt embarrassed more by the second.

Elmen had gone, she split a while ago, so did Kalawarner. Yumi had to go because she had morning duties, Asia hung behind for moral support, as did Ravel and Millicas. Though right now, they didn't know how to handle the desperate Maou-sama.

Grayfia, who had been sent to collect Serafall as she refused to leave, placed a hand on her forehead.

"Serafall-sama don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be."

Grayfia tried explaining, but she didn't listen.

"No! Go away Grayfia-chan! Go and spend time with your weirdo husband! I'm gonna spend time with my cute Queen!"

Grayfia knew this was going to be difficult…she just didn't think it would be this difficult honestly, she didn't even expect it in the slightest.

Serafall stuck out her tongue, and looked at Makoto pleadingly.

"Ma-tan, tell her that I'm staying with you. You need me Ma-tan. Last time I left, you almost got butchered by stupid people that I would've wasted in five seconds. Less than that! I can't risk leaving my Ma-tan! He'll come under attack!"

Millicas felt sorry for Makoto right now, it didn't seem right that Serafall was doing this. But that's Serafall's personality and that's how she was, and she probably wouldn't stop until Makoto assured her that everything was alright.

"Makoto-sama, please say something to her, she has people waiting."

Grayfia was getting ticked off, a rarity for the young woman.

Even Makoto could tell that she wasn't exactly thrilled right now.

"S-Sera-tan, if you have duties, don't hold back on my account. I know you're worried for me, but I have people around me if anything happens, and I'm more skilled than at the beginning. Please don't be concerned about me Sera-tan, please go and do your duties."

Serafall whined, as she continued hugging onto Makoto's body tightly.

"No…"

Makoto bent down to Serafall's level, since she was on her knees at this point, and smiled gently at her.

"Please, for me?"

Serafall couldn't resist the way that he was looking at her.

"I'd do anything for my cute Ma-tan, he knows that."

"Then please go and do this for me now, okay? This is important to the Underworld, and I would really be happy if you did do it. Please don't be worried for me now, I've got people to help me with anything that comes up, besides, I am your Queen, you've trained me quite well, both mentally and physically, and I've got Millicas-san and Ravel-san here to help just in case."

Serafall couldn't take it, and adopted a cute personality and a face that could kill most with cuteness, stretching her arms out wide. Makoto sighed, and gave her a hug, which turned into a cuddle, something that Makoto expected.

"Okay, because Ma-tan is doing things like this, then I am happy. Okay Ma-tan, be sure to be safe. I know that you can do something like that, and I know that you're going to be okay Ma-tan. So, please promise me Ma-tan. Please promise me Ma-tan."

Makoto nodded his head, and gently kissed her on the lips. Grayfia furrowed her eyebrows, then she looked towards her daughter, and saw that she looked slightly jealous on what was going on right now.

"Don't worry Sera-tan, I'm going to be okay."

Serafall sighed in defeat, then stood up and folded her arms across her bust.

"Because my Ma-tan is saying it, then I will go now. But Grayfia-chan better promise to help me so I can come back very quickly."

Grayfia nodded, so Makoto watched as Serafall walked next to her.

"Goodbye Sera-tan, see you soon."

"Bye Ma-tan! Love you very much!"

Makoto smiled awkwardly, he wasn't sure on how to proceed with such things.

However, Serafall still looked reluctant to go, and it almost break his heart that she looked like she did. It looked like she was going to break down and cry heavy tears.

Makoto looked to the others.

"Shall we go then?"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san, we should go."

Asia hugged around Makoto's arm, and Millicas did as well. Ravel followed after them, as Serafall continued to look on sadly.

"Serafall-sama seemed to be really excited about that, I mean not going. She really is attached to you, isn't she Makoto-sama?"

Makoto looked back towards Serafall who held a hand to her cheek, feeling more depressed by the second.

Makoto couldn't look on forever, and turned back towards the others.

"That's right, Sera-tan is just clingy, but she's cute, and I understand. She just wants to be kind and cute at the same time. And it seems like she doesn't want to do her work either, though she has to do it in the end."

Millicas glanced back towards her Mother who held her head up, and she knew that she was going to hug Makoto even tighter. Grayfia nodded her head, glad that she was getting closer and closer to Makoto.

Serafall…felt sad right now, and wished that she could be with Makoto, and not do her work, though she did genuinely did feel like she would feel like something was going on. She didn't know what was going on now.

* * *

School was like any normal day. Asia was reading wedding magazines (he was sure that she bought more by the day) Millicas was holding onto Makoto's hand, her desk pushed right against his, Elmen doing the same on the other side. Koneko however chose to sat on his lap until the beginning of school starts going on.

Serafall had gone now, though she protested to the end. She didn't want to go, but she was dragged away in the end while crying for Makoto. He felt bad about that, but he couldn't keep her from her job, it would've been wrong.

Makoto didn't bother Asia, as she seemed to be deeply invested in the wedding magazines that she was reading. She looked like she as having, a good time, and he didn't want to interrupt that either, she was enjoying it.

"You know…" Elmen brought up. "I heard today that there's going to be a new Sensei coming in to see us, before she takes over the class sometime soon."

"What's happening to our old Sensei?"

Millicas asked, slightly annoyed that Koneko was able to steal Makoto's lap so easily.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I think that she's moving away or something. I've heard that this Sensei is a different one to ours. I don't know much details about it though however, I do want to know what this Sensei is like."

"Me too." Makoto came into the conversation. "I did hear that there was rumours of a blue haired woman walking around here this morning, and if going by the perverted peoples rumours, she has large oppai. N-Not that it would matter to me anyway."

"…I wonder if she would allow me to sit permanently on Mako-kun's lap?"

Those felt like fighting words to Elmenhilde. Even Millicas didn't look all that happy honestly, like they were going to jump and kill.

"I highly doubt it."

Elmen spat out, wishing that it was her, who was sat on Makoto's lap like she was right now.

"…Even then, Mako-kun's lap can be sat on during lunch times, so I don't have a problem." Elmen glared as did Millicas. "…Either way, seems like it is pretty quiet around here since the time with Riser, and Zephyrdor, it seems better now."

Makoto couldn't agree more, stretching one of his arms, he couldn't with the other since Millicas had a tight hold of it, and she wasn't going to be letting it go by any means now, she couldn't do something like that, she wouldn't.

"I hope this time, while Sera-tans away, nothing bad happens. I'm sick of people trying to kill me, I just want things to go back to normal. Whatever that means in this place, and time. It just seems hard to even think about honestly."

"I agree, I don't want another fight to happen so soon. Since you became a Devil Makoto-kun, fight after fight, after fight. This time, let's not go for the fighting and such, let's go for a normal and less adventurous time."

Makoto wished that he could have that as well, he didn't want to fight that much either.

Soon the teacher walked into the room, with a blue haired woman. She had long blue hair, and her bust, was very comparable to Akeno's own. He didn't know the sizes, he wasn't Motohama, or Matsuda, he couldn't remember which one right now, who had the ability to measure women's body sizes. The dress she wore was long, form fitting. It almost looked like a Chinese type of dress, and it did shimmer in the shine of the sun peaking through the glass.

She had a cool, and calm feeling to herself.

It was almost like ice, yet fire at the same time.

He couldn't explain it well, he didn't know what it was about her, but something was about her. Whatever that was, Makoto didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he trusted it either. He felt like he had…seen her before, but he couldn't recall where that was at all.

"Now settle down students. Settle down." The students began settling down, Koneko hopping off of Makoto's lap, and jumped into her seat. "As you may know, I soon shall be leaving for Europe." Whispers went off within the class, Makoto couldn't help but notice that the blue haired woman was looking towards him. "And this woman here, shall be my replacement. And her name is-"

"I'd prefer to reveal myself on my introduction day."

The blue haired woman said with not much emotion but her eyes kept on Makoto's form. It was barely noticeable to most, but he and some of the supernatural people could tell that her eyes were on him specifically.

"Wow, she's certainly festive."

Elmen whispered to Makoto who agreed with a small snicker.

The blue haired woman's eyes focused even more on Makoto, like they were daggers stabbing his soul.

"If that's what you wish, what harm is a little mystery?" The Sensei looked at the classroom once again. "Yes, for today, she shall be observing. She might not be your official Sensei yet, but she is someone that will be taking over for me, so please show her the same respect that you'd show towards me, am I making myself clear?"

[Yes Sensei!]

The class answered, as the long blue haired woman walked through the sea of students, towards the back.

Of course most of the males in the school had their eyes set on the fact that she was very developed, beautiful, and yet she also held a mysterious look to her form. Whatever it was about her, Makoto felt like there was something going on.

When she walked towards Makoto's area of the class, it was painfully obvious that she was looking towards him. He didn't know why, but her eyes felt, cold and warm at the same time. Like he could freeze, and burn at the same time, and that was the most terrifying thing in the world.

"I'm watching your progress, don't disappoint me."

Makoto's eyes flew open and looked as the woman passed by him.

His eyes entangled onto her own.

It was almost challenging the way that she looked at him.

Whatever her intentions were, Makoto couldn't be certain. But he felt like this wasn't going to be an ordinary event, it felt like this kind of event was going to be something completely different to say the least.

Millicas, Asia, Koneko and Elmen all noticed that he was looking as well, wondering what that was about.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Ravel sat in the Occult clubs room, reading a book, waiting for the others to finish their classes. Kalawarner also sat in there, along with Mittelt. Mittelt sat behind the two of them who sat on the couch.

She couldn't help but notice that they were awkwardly, and she had to do something now.

She took out a pen and paper, and wrote on some paper.

Kalawarner glanced towards Ravel, who didn't look up from her book.

Pursing her lips, Kalawarner turned towards the television and watched some program.

Neither had a problem with them, and just continued doing what they were doing…

That was until Kalawarner felt something hit in the side of the head, softly.

Mittelt quickly made herself disappear to the other side of the room, pretending to be washing up some dishes, which in reality didn't need it, but she couldn't help but hold a dirty look on her face as she loved causing trouble.

"What the hell…"

Kalawarner took the paper airplane that had hit her, and opened it up.

She saw there was a message, so read it to herself.

[Dear Kalawarner, I couldn't say it to your face, but I hate you. I always have done from the moment I met you because I am better than you. Your breasts are sagging, and you smell like a camels ass, when it has done a dump, a fresh one. I suspect you eat your own shit because your breath smells truly horrible to my superior nose. You make me violently ill and I hope you disappear forever, go and rest in shit you bitch. Yours never, Ravel Phenex, Makoto-sama's next Bishop, his servant, something you'll never truly be hahaha.]

And then there was a picture of Ravel flipping the bird in cartoon type drawing, to its credit, wasn't that bad.

Kalawarner couldn't be happy about this.

She couldn't be happy.

This was her life.

This was her own life, this wasn't something that Kalawarner could deal with honestly.

Kalawarner's eyes changed and she grabbed a nearby glass of water.

"Fuck you Ravel!"

She snarled like a tiger, erupting with rage that she didn't even know that she had deep within her.

"What?"

Ravel was startled when her name and a swear was put together, and turned to Kalawarner just in time to see her chucking water in Ravel's face.

Mittelt snickered as Ravel opened her mouth.

"Aaaagh!" She cried as the water washed over her, Mittelt holding back a dirty giggle. "W-What are you doing Kalawarner-sama?!"

Kalawarner glared harsher than she ever had done before, trying to keep calm, but she felt like she wouldn't be able to do something like that.

"So you hate me, do you!?"

Mittelt snickered, Ravel being confused.

"No…I don't really think much about you honestly. Why would I hate you?"

Ravel didn't have a negative, or a positive thing to say about Kalawarner. She didn't know what to say about her, Kalawarner was just Kalawarner, there wasn't a good or bad thing that she could say about it.

"Liar! You hate me, and wishing I would die in shit!? Do I smell bad to you!? Do I look like I deserve this abuse!?"

Ravel was taken aback, she felt like she was going to fall over and die inside of her chest.

Mittelt on the other hand giggled to herself a little more noticibly this time.

"N-No, I don't think about you to be honest and I don't know if you deserve abuse or not, I wouldn't of thought so…w-what's going on all of a sudden? I was just reading my book, and suddenly, you went bananas and threw water at me. Why did you do something like that? I haven't done anything to you."

Kalawarner felt her fires burning, wishing she could murder Ravel right now.

"You know, you're only alive because MY Master likes having you around. If he didn't, you'd be getting pushed off a cliff for this injustice to me. Here I am, trying to be a good person when I have people like you, putting me down. I'm trying to make something of myself damn it!"

Ravel still didn't know what the hell was going on, but she did feel a little fear all of a sudden.

"Please calm down, I don't know what's gotten over you, but I don't hate you…I don't like your actions against me though. Why are you doing this to me? Please tell me because I for one don't understand at all."

Kalawarner angrily growled, thrusting the piece of paper right towards Ravel, who blinked in response.

She took the paper, and read it…

And when she was done, she looked sick about even saying it.

"Geez, I didn't write this. For one, I wouldn't use words like "Shit!" or "Superior nose!" or anything like that. I wouldn't say the last one, I wouldn't write you a letter if I hated you. I'd probably tell you to your face, or keep it to myself. I honestly don't even know you that well, besides from the Rating Game, that's all there is to it. I didn't write this, my penmanship is better than this. I actually don't have a problem with you…well, besides the water throwing at me, beyond that, I don't have a problem with you."

Kalawarner looked at the paper once again, and at Ravel, furrowing her eyebrows dangerously.

"But, if you didn't…" She heard Mittelt's laughter, so it made her eyes blaze. "Mittelt…you cheeky little possum."

Ravel sat back, and watched as Kalawarner stood up. Her hand went upwards, and she summoned a spear of light. Mittelt was taken back, and held a hand to her face, sobbing her young heart out as much as she could.

"N-Now you wait a minute! I was only having a joke! Don't you dare touch me!"

Kalawarner didn't heed the warning, as Ravel winced.

"Rest in shit, you bitch!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

…Ravel didn't know if Mittelt was going to survive these explosions, but still remembered that she kind of brought it on herself, and didn't even do anything about it either, that's how it was going down, Ravel didn't say anything else.

* * *

After class had ended, the girls rallied around Makoto, and had some questions. They couldn't hold back, as they had some questions as well. Asia however clung to Makoto's arm as he stood up, the boy giving her a small soft smile.

They waited for the others to leave the classroom before saying anything.

They couldn't speak while the classroom was full.

However, they couldn't help but notice that the blue haired woman was the last one to leave, and then it felt…different.

They couldn't feel her anymore. They could feel the students on the other side of the doors, walking the corridors, but they couldn't feel her, they couldn't feel anything about her, it didn't make sense why they couldn't do that.

"What was it about that Sensei you saw Mako-kun?"

Koneko came out with it right away.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know, I sensed something…off about her. I'm not sure if it was evil or good, but I don't think she's an ordinary Sensei."

"Neither do I."

Koneko revealed, as Millicas folded her arms.

"There's something off about her, I wonder what it was. Do you think we should tell Onee-sama about this?"

"Going off hunches?" Elmen brought up seriously. "We don't have any proof. Even if we all felt a little off…even then, it might be good to warn just in case. I don't know where she went though, even my nose can't detect her."

"I can't sense her around here anymore. Like she disappeared."

Koneko said, as Makoto grimaced.

"Or teleported away."

Asia didn't like the sound of that, hugging onto Makoto even tighter than she had done before.

"Uuu, Makoto-san. What are we going to do about this person? D-Do you think that she's going to do something bad?"

Makoto didn't have an answer for that, he wasn't all that sure.

"Either way, we'll just have to keep our guards up. I don't think she was bad…but, I thought that before, and it almost got me killed, so we'll have to be on the safe side, and use precautions…and right after Sera-tan left as well. Why couldn't she come while she was here?"

"Maybe she's been waiting for Serafall-sama to leave so she could have her chances with you or someone else? though she did seem to take a shine to you, her eyes always were on your form, I don't think I saw a time when they weren't throughout the entire class. Did you know her?"

Elmen gravely spoke, not sure if she liked where this was going.

"No, I hadn't met her before…yet, she seemed like I did know her…weird, but I think she might know me…aah, mysteries, I can't be doing with them."

"If that's the case, in the case that she knew Makoto-san…why didn't she say anything?"

Asia found it weird, but Makoto brought up.

"She did. She said something about watching me…and my progress I think. I don't know what that's about, but we just have to be careful…and I thought that this time we wouldn't have to deal with anything odd."

"Well, you jinxed it Makoto-kun."

Elmen giggled slightly, trying to bring levity to the situation.

"I guess you're right there. I always seem to do things like that."

Makoto chuckled back, but he couldn't help but think that there was something else going on here, and Makoto didn't know what that thing was either. Whatever it was, Makoto wasn't sure, and he needed to go and speak with someone about it.

* * *

During the school lunch hour, Makoto found himself sitting alone with Yumi on the rooftop. Because it was a normal day, they thought about having time alone like this, and Makoto found it nice to spend time with Yumi.

"Yumi-senpai, I'm glad that you wanted to spend time with me like this."

Yumi flashed her adorable smile as she took a piece of beef offering it to him, a friendly gesture between…Makoto presumed that they were dating. Though he didn't know if they had to have a deep conversation about it, he presumed, and waited for the right time.

"Of course, it is my Makoto-kun after all."

He took the beef off her, and ate it with a graceful smile.

"Aah, this is really good Yumi-senpai, thank you!"

Yumi waggled her hand in front of her face.

"It's okay, I'm glad I can treat my Makoto-kun like this. Speaking of, Makoto-kun. With Serafall-sama away, you'll have one extra space in the bed. I am sure Kalawarner-san or someone else might fill that one."

Though Yumi didn't hate Kalawarner per-say, she did think on occasion, that she was quite the person that would do something that she shouldn't and take things too far, she didn't know how right she really was.

Makoto chuckled deeply at the thoughts.

"Probably. I'm just glad that Yumi-senpai decides to sleep over like she does."

"I might as well live there." She let slip, but didn't regret it. "I seem to always be there anyway."

"Hehe, Yumi-senpai could move in if she likes~ I wouldn't mind if she did, it would be interesting to say the least~" Yumi smiled, as Makoto did as well. "This is nice, isn't it Yumi-senpai? No Fallen Angels trying to murder me, no fiancées that wish to do harm to people, and hopefully, no more people that want to hurt me this time around or people that I care about."

Yumi couldn't agree more as she moved closer.

"Makoto-kun, I remember during the Rating Game, you showed off impressive powers, I wish to see them again in the future. Perhaps, we could train together regularly? Wouldn't that be okay Makoto-kun?"

Makoto nodded as Yumi kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, that would be nice. We'll get stronger together."

"Also, Makoto-kun, I heard from Millicas-sama that she wishes to become apart of your future peerage, is that right?"

Makoto scratched his cheek earnestly.

"She said something like that yeah. I think it might happen in the future. Why are you asking about it though?"

Yumi's smile grew a little wider.

"Oh, no reason. Just the thought of you becoming a King, sounds very…sexy to me. Makoto-kun being in charge. Would you like to take charge of me?"

In a sultry voice, Yumi lowered her head, so her hair fell off her shoulders, and dipped to the side. Makoto looked on as the Princess of the school as she captured his lips. He didn't resist and kissed her back, feeling the excitement from her lips, and her from his own lips.

When the kissed finished, Yumi pulled away, smiling to herself.

"I couldn't imagine a time that I wasn't with you Makoto-kun, all of my current best memories have been filled with you in them. I hope that this time, with Serafall-sama away, we could spend more time together, and not lose anything either, would that be okay?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind spending some time with Yumi-senpai, maybe we could go on a date?"

Yumi was caught by surprise, but it was the best surprise that she could've had.

"Y-Yes, a date with Makoto-kun would be the best, I can't wait for it now!"

Seeing her happy made him happy, he couldn't be more happier than he was when he saw her smile. Everything about Yumi. She was someone that he had grown to love after all, even before he became a Devil, she was the one that he pined for now, and now that he had gotten her, it was amazing, it was the best to feel the love that he had for her, finally being realized, now that she had him, and he had her, it was the best ever.

* * *

Makoto walked over towards the student council to see Sona at the end of the school day.

Since she was the most knowledgeable person around, he thought that it would be better if he talked with her, than not say anything at all, he wasn't going to be stupid about this.

Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer.

[Please come inside.]

He heard Sona's voice, so he walked into the room.

Despite it being the end of the day, he wasn't expecting Sona to be alone. He thought that she'd be with the student council. Though he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, as speaking alone with Sona would be better.

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun. What do I owe this pleasure?"

Makoto didn't know if she was joking or not, it didn't sound exactly like Sona. She sounded less, strict than she usually did. Though she's been quite like that since the chess game that they had with one another the other day.

"Kaichou-san, I erm…you see, there's something I'd like to discuss, is it okay?"

Sona nodded, putting down the piece of paper that she held in her hand.

"Of course, please come inside, and let us speak."

Makoto shut the door behind him, and walked closer towards Sona with a slightly unsure look on his face.

He sat down on the other side of the desk that Sona was sat at.

"So, what can I help you with Hyoudou-kun? Since Onee-sama is gone, I presume she told you that you could also come to me if you have any problems."

"You or Ravel-san yes." Makoto agreed. "You see…today, during class, we had a new Sensei, and she was…how to say…"

"A new Sensei…aah, yes. I do recall that you're getting a new Sensei this month. I didn't expect her to be this early though. Perhaps, she was just observing."

"It's freaking freaky how you do that." Makoto chuckled out. "But beyond that…everyone today got a weird…feeling from her."

"A weird feeling? Can you be a little more specific?"

That was a question Makoto had a troubled time answering.

"I can't honestly. It's just because, the feeling felt like nothing I've felt before…I think so anyway. The others said it felt, hot and cold as I felt that as well. I probably am being a little overprotective and just cautious but I didn't feel right without saying anything."

Sona waved her hand.

"Not at all, if everyone felt this, odd feeling, then it can't be a coincidence. What was this Sensei's name?"

"She didn't say."

"She didn't?"

"She didn't reveal it."

Makoto clarified as Sona slitted her eyes.

"Now that seems odd. Hold on, her transfer papers should be here somewhere, allow me to check."

Sona stood up, and went to a filing cabinet.

Makoto watched as Sona dug through the cabinet, Makoto wasn't sure what she was expecting to find. Would a name really reveal anything anyway? He didn't think that it would, but he wasn't sure. Then again, Sona was different to him so a name might be different.

"Now, this is odd…"

"Sona-senpai?"

Calling towards her, Sona peeled herself away from the cabinet, walking back to the desk.

"I can't find her transfer papers. Usually, there would be, I did hear she came from another school from a different country…but, I can't find them. How peculiar. I'll have to investigate this a little further."

"So, she could be a bad person then?"

Sona cracked her usual stone face to allow a very small smile to appear on her face.

"We'll have to wait, and see what is going to happen in the future. I don't want to make conclusions. Perhaps her file was misplaced, we have been rather busy as of late. The school in that as well, things sometimes get misfiled. I'll look over them. But, in the meantime, Hyoudou-kun. It would be safer to keep your guard up, just in case."

Makoto nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think you might be right…as she kept looking at me. I hope she doesn't want me to die as well. I already went through that. I don't think I can handle it this quickly after the Zephyrdor stuff, and the Riser stuff as well, it already was a little traumatic honestly, I can't deal with it again."

Sona resisted the urge to laugh. It would've been a hollow laugh at best. Knowing what happened with the Fallen Angels, she didn't want a repeat performance.

"I can understand. Do not be concerned Hyoudou-kun, we'll get to the bottom of this soon enough. Whatever is happening, I am sure that we'll sort this out very soon. Though, as I said, we should be careful, even if this turns out to be nothing. People have infiltrated this school before, and this could be a case of that. Or, it could be a case of something else entirely."

"Maybe you're right in the end, perhaps you are. Sona-senpai, thanks for looking into it. I'm sure you have plenty of things to do, other than spend time putting my worries to rest."

Sona shook her head to relieve his worries.

"Please don't be concerned, I am happy to lend assistance in this, I wouldn't want any unexpected surprises to come about from this. Like the last time that Onee-sama left, we can't repeat that performance…and I can't handle it again…I can't handle her…show again, and that disaster one girl two…no, Hyoudou-kun, we're going to sort this out, I am confident that I will. However, there's also something that I would like to discuss with you, while you're here."

"Oh?"

Makoto beckoned her to continue, not sure where she was going with this.

"Yes, Onee-sama contacted me just before she left, and she ask that I hand these over to you." Sona produced some documents, handing them over to the bewildered Makoto. "You see, Hyoudou-kun, Onee-sama wishes you to…take control while she's away."

"Excuse me?"

He didn't know what he was supposed to be taking control of honestly.

"Yes…I also found it strange when she suddenly suggested it to me as well. However, she would like you to take control of your 'peerages' contracts. Though of course, that means right now being Argento-san, and Ravel-san, along with Millicas-san."

"Ravel-san?" Makoto seemed confused. "I didn't know she was apart of this so-called peerage?"

"…I wouldn't be able to comment on it at the moment. Onee-sama just told me to give you these documents, she wishes to assess your ability to lead, and also, take care of day to day activities, and I am sure you're wondering "How can I do that when I haven't even done it before!?" am I wrong?"

"No, you're right on the money."

Makoto admitted sheepishly, so Sona curled her lips.

"It seems that Onee-sama also thought about that, and thought that maybe you could have Akeno lend you assistance? It seems like Onee-sama also thought of it, and while Akeno is a very capable Queen, she's also…well, you know Akeno. She's very kind…until the sadist and teasing inside of her comes out, which happens when she is with you."

Makoto couldn't deny that, he remembered times when Akeno would tease him so much that he felt like Makoto was going to pass out from the over sexualized stimulation, she really was great at invoking feelings like that out of him.

"Hehe, that's Akeno-senpai for you, she's very…quite like that honestly. She always seems to be, like that. Though don't worry Sona-senpai, I can make sure Akeno-senpai is…I don't know where I was going with that sentence. But, don't worry about her, Akeno-senpai is really good!"

Sona released a small chortle.

"As long as you're satisfied, then I don't mind at all. But yes, leave this Sensei to me, I shall look up some more information on her."

"Thanks Sona-senpai, it means a lot…so, I guess I shall be going to gather my 'peerage' for this endeavour then."

Sona could see how uneasy it was to say something like that. But at the same time, Sona couldn't be more pleased with this, and was glad that Serafall suggested this, it was going to be interesting to see where Makoto was going to go with his future.

* * *

A while later, Ravel, Asia, and Millicas stared at Makoto who sat down in a room that has some chairs, and tables, and even a chair that would be used for a club president. Akeno stood behind him, watching as Makoto fumbled through some items.

"Erm, Makoto-san, I have heard that we're supposed to be doing, contracts?"

Makoto jumped at Millicas' voice as Akeno giggled to herself.

"Y-Yeah, Sera-tan has put me in charge of you…sorry, to Ravel-san and Millicas-san, since you're not even in Sera-tans peerage, seems like she roped you two into this as well, didn't think that she would do something like that honestly…no, I guess she would do something like that."

Ravel put a hand over her heart.

"Please don't be concerned, I have asked to stay here for a little while longer, and if Serafall-sama wishes for me to do this, then I shall do it."

"Me too Makoto-san, we're okay with doing this."

Makoto was relieved, and looked through the papers that were before him…

But he was new to this, he didn't know what the heck was going on. He understood them, he knew what they would be for, and he could understand the rewards that they had posted on the papers as well, he just, didn't know which ones he'd be giving out and to who.

"Ara, could you be in trouble Mako-kun?"

Makoto put a hand to the back of his head, nodding.

"It's a little confusing, I don't know which one would be for the best person."

Akeno leaned down, her breasts smashing against Makoto's shoulder. His face burned a little red as her soft voice came to his ear, making him feel good inside of his chest, he didn't even realize that his heart was beating so fast.

"It must be, I remember Rias having difficulty when she started as well. She once sent me on a job that was meant for Yumi-chan and then it went a little south. So, let's work on these ones together, okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

Akeno's slender fingers went down Makoto's arms as the girls narrowed their eyes strongly. Using her nimble fingers, she went for his hand, brushing against it, using those same fingers to turn pages of the papers before them.

"Look at this one Mako-kun, seems like it would be good for Asia-chan. It's relatively simple, just a card game."

Makoto looked over it, and saw that it did seem simple enough to his eyes. Asia usually did requests that were like that, even cosplaying…though Makoto usually tagged along to those ones since he never could be careful on who was wanting her to dress up.

"Aah yes, that one does look good Akeno-senpai! Good spot!" Akeno giggled within Makoto's ear, as her free hand went to his other shoulder, slowly massaging the shoulder, making his face tinge pink. "Asia-chan, would this one be okay with you? Since it seems card games are something Asia-chan excels in, you'd be able to do these types of contracts, yes?"

Asia stood up from the chair she was on, and nodded her head.

"If Makoto-san thinks it is for the best, then I do not have a problem with it."

Makoto smiled kindly, glad that she agreed.

"Yes, I do believe this one would be for the best."

"Then I shall do my best!"

Makoto was glad she felt that way, so he nodded, and Akeno made sure the circle in the corner of the room sent Asia right there, and right back to this location.

Asia walked over, and Akeno did the finer details, sending Asia right there.

Makoto continued going over some papers, and found a good one for Ravel, Akeno smiling at the growing confidence that he was displaying.

"Ravel-san, since you're so good at giving advice, there's a lady here that needs some financial advice, would it be okay if you went towards this person?"

"Y-Yes Makoto-sama, I shall do so right away! Giving advice is a speciality of mine, and I have some knowledge in finances, it shouldn't be a problem."

Ravel took the paper, and went to the circle. Because she already knew how to use her powers to teleport to places, she did it without Akeno's help, as Makoto and Akeno continued going over some papers for Millicas to do.

While waiting, Millicas couldn't help but think one day, she would be doing this with Makoto's future peerage. She would be taking Akeno's place. In this endeavour, she also was observing and checking what she could be come apart of, and what she would be doing in the future.

"Fueee, here Mako-kun, this one should be good for a Devil of Millicas-sama's calibre."

Makoto looked over it, and saw that it was a job that Millicas would be able to do. It was removing a curse from a box and he had seen her do it once, he remembered as little while ago that she did it, and she was good at it, and the reward was pretty hefty, for what he could consider it like that anyway.

"Aah yes, this would be perfect for Millicas-san!" Millicas stood up, as Makoto handed the paper to her. "Millicas-san would be the best for this, since she's a Gremory and she's very talented, I am sure that you would be able to achieve a perfect victory!"

Millicas giggled as she thought the way Makoto said it was absolutely adorable, he couldn't deny that.

"Y-Yes, I shall do my best for you Makoto-san!"

"Aah, thanks Millicas-san, I know that I can rely on you! Please do your best!"

Millicas nodded, walking to the corner where the magic circle was. Using the same power that Ravel did, Millicas disappeared in a flash of blinding light, leaving Makoto alone together with Akeno.

As soon as she was gone, Akeno walked closer to Makoto, and then suddenly, without even he being able to stop her, picked him up, and took his seat, then sat him down on her lap, causing great embarrassment to erupt within him.

"A-Akeno-senpai!? W-What are you doing!?"

"Fufu, Yumi-chan made me jealous all of the time when she said that you sat on her lap. To experience a cute boy on my lap, I couldn't be more happier~ Fueeee, I can't have anything other than Mako-kun on my lap~"

Makoto tried to move, but she wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him from moving.

He grimaced, and tried to escape, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Fufu, do you really want to get away from me that much Mako-kun? Don't you wanna spend time with me?"

"T-This is truly embarrassing though, we can't do this!"

"But Yumi-chan did it with you."

"O-Once!"

Makoto argued, but Akeno whined from behind him, hugging him even tighter.

"Then this shall be my once too. We all have to do this, and besides, the Loli's get to sit on your lap. Why can't the Shota sit on my lap for a change? Please, for me Mako-kun?"

"D-Does it really mean that much to you?"

He was baffled if it was, and the way that she seemed, even the way that she held onto him, told him that it did seem to matter to her, so he just consented, even if he felt supremely embarrassed about doing this.

"Of course it does Mako-kun. Good boy, seems like you're agreeing right now, does that mean Mako-kun understands my feelings?"

"F-Feelings…?"

Akeno nodded, and raised a hand up his stomach, his torso, and slipped a hand to his chin, dragging it backwards. His face came closer to her own, mere inches apart from one another's faces, and then he saw that Akeno's face was in a loving movement.

"Mako-kun, during the Rating Game with Zephyrdor, I saw you showing a kindness to Koneko-chan for her past. The way you helped her deal with her own plight, and her own feelings. You managed to give and breathe life into Koneko-chan when she didn't even have much left of her old life."

"O-Oh, I don't think I did anything amazing, I was just there for a friend."

He answered truthfully, as that's how he saw it, he didn't see it in other ways, he only saw it in ways like this.

"You were more than there you helped Koneko-chan overcome her darkness, and saw the light. I am quite, envious of Koneko-chan receiving such kindness."

Makoto didn't fully understand what she was saying, but it sounded to him that Akeno needed, something, and while he didn't know what it was yet, he was going to do his best to be there for her, and do his best for her.

"Akeno-senpai, do you want to talk about something? Maybe something important?"

Akeno curled her lips upwards, but refused to spill the beans.

"Ara, concerned for me Mako-kun? You don't have to be, I'm perfectly content right now."

Though she said that, Makoto sensed there was something more to what she was saying.

Using one of his hands, he took her own hand, and held it gently.

"Don't worry Akeno-senpai, I'm here for you too."

"Fueee, sounds like something a man would say to a woman that they care for."

"A-Ah, well I do care for Akeno-senpai, very much!"

Akeno was taken by surprise, but she couldn't help but smile to herself, she really did enjoy the very feeling that he was there for her, and that he was going to be there for her. Even though he didn't understand the feelings, he understood that there was something going on with Akeno, that he didn't know about right now. However, he wasn't going to go away, he was going to stay there for her, and only her.

"Fufu, you are growing into a man after all. Swooning women, making loving gestures. I sometimes find myself being in a wondering state them it comes to you Mako-kun, I don't know what I am going to do with you. Maybe if you show me a little more manliness, I shall seriously 'attack' you."

"A-Attack?"

Akeno nodded, and then bent to his head, stopping short of his ear. Using her slimy tongue, she ran it across Makoto's ear, causing a shiver to run up and down his spine. He felt weird about it, but it was also sensual as well, making him feel good inside of his chest as well.

"That's right, I have to do that because it is my Mako-kun, he is quite the boy. He needs my full attention, and I am going to give it to him, you'd like that, wouldn't you Mako-kun? Would you like me to give you all of my attention?"

"I-If it is Akeno-senpai saying that then…"

"Fufu, being so cute like you are, I'll just have to continue to hug onto Mako-kun like this."

And that's what she did.

Until everyone came back, and even after that, she just hugged Makoto tightly, and wouldn't let go. He didn't mind, he just accepted it, and hugged her back, deciding that he was going to find out if there was anything wrong with Akeno.

* * *

A few days later, something odd occurred when Makoto returned home from school.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

The ORC meeting which was supposed to take place in Makoto's and Ise's house was crumbled by the album their Mother brought. Makoto didn't know of this however, and was surprised when he found this out, and now, he couldn't stop.

The others besides the ORC there was the two Fallen Angel girls, Asia of course, Elmenhilde, and Millicas herself, along with Ravel. All of them looked quite excited to see what was going to be happening here, some of the more, forceful girls didn't want to stop doing this either they were enjoying this.

There also, was another battle going on right now, and it wasn't a pretty one either.

"Koneko-san?" Millicas spoke with a cute pout on her lips. "Why are you sat on Makoto-sans lap like that?"

Yes, Koneko had claimed Makoto's lap before anyone else, and Millicas, along with Elmen didn't look pleased at all.

"…I own this lap."

Koneko spoke like she didn't care, but that didn't fly with Elmen at all.

"Hey, remember. He's my friend, first! Best friend, and now we're moving on to new and different aspects! Don't take my place on his lap! Hmph, you're just trying to annoy us, that's why she's sat there Millicas-san."

Millicas folded her arms as Koneko held an unwavering resolve, Makoto chuckling awkwardly. He didn't like this, the position that he was put in. Three Loli war, it wasn't a very pleasant sight to see, though the others found it funny.

"…It's still my lap. I won't be moving because of you. …I won't be moving you'll have to sit somewhere else now."

Millicas didn't like that, looking towards Makoto with a cute looking pout on her lips.

"…Makoto-san, even though she is sat there…I want to sit there too…"

"A-Ah Millicas-san Koneko-chan did sit there first…w-would it be okay to sit there later?"

He thought that would be the best way to defuse the situation.

Millicas continued to look on as Mittelt hopped onto Ise's lap. Makoto looked surprised with her boldness, the way that she looked also made him feel complicated, but he didn't move Mittelt, he wouldn't.

"W-Well, I suppose that I must have to agree with that. However, Makoto-san, I don't know…I mean, Makoto-san might be busy later, and I wouldn't be able to sit on your lap, the place that I am most comfortable."

"I'll make time so Millicas-san can sit on my lap." Elmen looked devastated. "And Elmen-chan too."

Elmen's lips turned upwards, sending a superior look towards Kalawarner who glared right back. Kalawarner didn't like it, and she looked like she was going to murder her, and Elmen felt the same honestly.

"Fuck me Ise, you are adorable. There was a time where you actually are adorable, huh."

Mittelt complimented, as she looked at the picture.

"Did you just ask him to fuck you?"

Akeno let out a surprised giggle, Mittelt's face heating up.

"D-Don't be stupid! I am looking at the picture!"

Akeno didn't believe her, Ise's face dropping at what Mittelt was looking at.

"N-No! Mittelt, stop looking right now!"

He pleaded with Mittelt, but Mittelt didn't care, and continued looking on at the picture that she was given.

"No, I won't. If I have to serve you, I'm looking."

"Hey, I never asked for YOU to serve me! You chose that!"

"IT WAS BETWEEN A FREAKING SHOTA-SAMA THAT SCARES ME OR A PERVERT!" She screeched, causing everyone to jump. "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING THINK I'D FUCKING CHOOSE!? TO LIVE OR DIE?! I CHOSE TO LIVE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY THAT BLONDE AND BLACK HAIRED BOY! HE'S SCARY! DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT HE DID DURING THE RATING GAME!? HE'LL FREEZE MY SOUL! I LOVE MY SOUL! I AM FRIGHTENED OF WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO TO ME!"

The room fell silent as Mittelt stuck out her bottom lip in a cute pouty face.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Mittelt-san."

Mittelt didn't believe Makoto, clinging to Ise's shirt tightly. Ise felt complicated, and just hugged her back.

Akeno took one particular picture up, and shown that it was Makoto and Ise at the beach together.

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked. Aww, look at Mako-kun's thingy, it is adorable."

Makoto looked mortified as Akeno's face tinged a little pink.

"Hey Akeno-senpai please! D-Don't look!"

Akeno didn't listen to Makoto, and just looked on as she continued to blush.

"...Mako-kun's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chan! Please don't do this!"

Koneko, from Makoto's lap, didn't stop looking at the picture.

"Master, why are you embarrassed? I mean, I've seen your body now, and back then, your penis has definitely grown since then to a good size. I like it very much, I want to see more comparisons. Shall we go upstairs and have a little examination-"

BANG!

"Idiot." Elmenhilde walked past, bonking her on the head, knocking her down to the ground. "Don't be a pervert please. Especially when speaking of comparing a child to a teenager, that just makes you out to be a disgusting perverted person…wait, never mind."

Kalawarner looked up at the smirk on Elmen's lips, the smirk that wouldn't drop from her lips.

In the meantime, Rias, and Asia were looking at pictures with blushes on their cheeks Rias looked at Ise, and Asia looked at Makoto, as they were children.

"...Small Ise."

"…Small Makoto-san."

They both let out, blushes still on their faces.

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..."

"…Makoto-san when he was a child. Makoto-san when he was a child. Makoto-san when he was a child…"

Ise and Makoto couldn't help but look on with weird faces, it wasn't normal to see Rias, and Asia so obsessed with the children versions of Ise, and Makoto. Even Elmen thought that was freaky, and Ravel herself, just looked grossed out.

"So basically, they're into children? Not in a sexual way…I think."

Ravel asked Elmen who shrugged her shoulders.

"Maou-sama, I really hope they don't get any funny ideas."

Rias looked towards the pair, and glared.

"What are you people talking about? I'm not even a bad person! Don't pretend to stand there, and do nothing at all! I am a good person damnit! Stop bullying me!"

"I'm not bullying you." Ravel reasoned. "I just found it odd that you seemed fascinated with the fact that you are obsessed with a child's picture. Sure, find it cute, just don't look so intently towards it, it didn't look right at all."

Rias tightened her hand as Koneko noticed Princess jump onto the couch. Koneko took interest in the collar that she had on, the bright stone on her collar. She didn't know why, but something about that made her feel uneasy.

"Something wrong Koneko-chan?"

Makoto noticed that she was staring at Princess, and questioned it.

Koneko continued to stare at Princess.

"Your cat…has a strange collar. Rather, that stone, seems weird."

"Oh, she was found with that." Makoto explained as Princess nuzzled his hand, Rias and Ise swearing death to the cat in their minds. "Yeah, she was found it with, and didn't want to part with it. So, I just attached it to her collar. Do you like it Koneko-chan?"

Koneko continued looking at the cat as it looked right back towards her, smacking her lips together like she usually did, Makoto unsure what was going on between them right now.

"It's…interesting, is all."

She didn't say anything more than that, but Princess regarded her with a slightly tilted head.

"Aaah, Makoto-kun. You looked cute on your first day of kindergarten."

Yumi blushed out, her hand on her cheek and looked like she was enjoying it deeply.

"Y-Yumi-senpai, you don't have to look at something like that…"

When Makoto went to take it away, Yumi pulled away from him.

"Don't worry, I just want to enjoy a cute Makoto-kun for a little while longer."

Makoto looks towards Yumi's album, and notices that she stopped on a particular page. There is a picture of Ise when he was in kindergarten. Even Makoto when he started kindergarten as well, Yumi looked over that one in particular, and ran her finger over it like she was excited.

There is a photo of Makoto, Ise and another child of their age with someone who seems to be the Father.

Makoto remembered who this person was, he remembered this person from long ago, stirring old feelings deep within him.

He remembered times when they played together, they hung out together, built forts with one another, and even slept over at one another's houses…

But he also remembered something else…

He brushed a hand over his own lips, remembering something deeply.

But Yumi seemed to take more than an interest in that photo.

She was staring at something, and ran her finger over the photo.

To be more accurate she is pointing at the thing the boy's father is carrying.

A sword.

The man is carrying an old European sword. Makoto remembered that sword, and he remembered even back then when he first saw it, he got a funny feeling from the sword, he didn't know why. He presumed it was fake…

But something about the sword always made him churn his insides.

"Do you remember this?"

Yumi asks Makoto seriously. Something about the way she spoke, didn't sound like Yumi. It didn't sound like the usual Yumi.

"Hmm, honestly, I can remember it, but that's just a sword…interested in it Yumi-senpai?"

That's what Makoto thought it was, but Yumi didn't look pleasant right now, she looked like she was going to break the sword with her mind alone, that's what it looked like to him anyway, she looked so angered that she could evaporate water, the intensity of the stare that she was giving off.

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..."

Kiba laughs by herself.

But her eyes are filled with so much hatred that it made Makoto and others shiver.

"This is a Holy Sword."

"Holy Sword…"

At that moment, Makoto noticed that Yumi had taken a turn, that he didn't like. The usual kind and cute Yumi was replaced with a Yumi that looked depressed, and looked like she had seen her own worst enemy, and like…she wasn't going to be the same again from seeing a sword, a Holy Sword at that.

Yumi excused herself, and walked out of the door.

Makoto, worried for her, gave chase after her.

Getting outside, he could see that she was becoming increasingly agitated, angry, and he didn't know why.

"Yumi-senpai…what's wrong? Has…is the Holy Sword something strong? Do you…have a connection to the sword or something?"

Yumi turned towards Makoto, and looked on as her face turned downwards.

Wordlessly, he walked closer to her, and took her hand.

"Yumi-senpai…"

"Makoto-kun!"

Yumi hugged Makoto around his neck, and he felt something wet touch his shoulder. He looked, and saw that she was crying. He saw that she was crying, and though he didn't understand why she was doing this, he just comforted her, hugging her and petted the back of her head.

"It's okay Yumi-senpai, it's okay."

Makoto just continued to hug her as he heard her whimpering. Whatever these Holy Swords were…truly did upset Yumi, and he didn't like he, he didn't like that she was like this, and he was going to make sure that she was going to be okay.

* * *

Elsewhere, two women arrive in Japan. Wearing weird cloaks, they of course stood out. Even in the busy airport, that had all types of different people, it was quite clear that there was something different about this person.

One was a blue haired young woman with a serious look on her face, and the other was a twin tailed brown haired woman. Both women had curvy bodies, and also had on weird outfits, outfits that wouldn't even be able to be sold normally, unless they were into bondage.

While the blue haired woman looked serious, the other didn't look so serious, she looked quite happily actually. She looked like she was going to be receiving her birthday present, like she was going to receive many things like this.

"Aaah! That was a long plane ride, Xenovia!"

The peppy brown haired girl stretched her arms as she spoke to her partner, Xenovia.

Xenovia cracked a confused eyebrow upwards.

"Irina, we're here to do a mission, you can't suddenly be so hyper about this."

The newly named Irina turned towards her, and winked at her partner.

"I know that Xenovia, I do remember the mission that we're on!"

Xenovia nodded with a resolute look on her face.

"And don't forget it, we have to be in Kuoh town soon enough, and then we'll have to make sure the Devils of that town don't become involved with our mission. Also, I believe that there's a Queen of the Maou-sama residing there."

"Queen of Maou-sama?"

Irina didn't know, but Xenovia nodded.

"If possible, we're supposed to be meet with this person as well. He should be connected to the Sitri since his Master is Serafall Leviathan-sama."

Irina was more surprised than she was before, wondering what a Queen would be doing away from their Master. Unless, the Master was there as well. Even then, it didn't matter all that much to Irina in the end.

"Who is this person anyway?"

"I, don't know the name of this person. Only that he shouldn't be older than us, he's young. And according to rumours, something that Serafall-sama has said herself, is that "He's the most adorable boy ever! So cute, tight body, and I love, love, love him~!" according to the researching that I have been receiving from the Vatican."

Irina sweatdropped at the voice Xenovia used, it wasn't the best.

"That's…not very informative."

"We should be getting more information soon, but that's what I have for now. Tight body…I can't even imagine what kind of person this is."

"Ooh, maybe it's someone who's thin and cute!"

Irina reasoned, but that still didn't give her anything that she should do, and it didn't give Xenovia anything honestly.

"That doesn't narrow down the search, and it doesn't matter. We'll soon find this person and converse about Excalibur's and such. I just hope that we'll be able to succeed in this mission. Though there are some problems that we'll be facing in the future…I don't know what to think of this honestly."

"Aaaah, don't worry so much Xenovia, we're going back to my hometown, and I'm gonna see someone again! Two someone's again actually! But, I wanna see the younger one again! Yay, I can't wait now! This is a gift from God after all!"

Irina put her hands together, and she looked to the sky, well as much as she could. The roof blocked her path, honestly. Even then, she still did it, and prayed to God, while Xenovia looked on curiously, not sure what he was thinking.

"What are you doing anyway?"

She asked quizzingly, Irina turning with a cute pout.

"Xenovia, for a believer, you're not very believing right now. Fufufu, I am speaking about God right now. I am praying to God so I can see Ise-kun and Ma-chan again."

"M-Ma-chan?"

Xenovia couldn't help her voice when she heard Irina speak about this "Ma-chan!" like she was. More than Ise, it seemed like Irina was looking forward to seeing the latter than the former, but still wanted to have that former as well.

Irina however didn't let it stop her, and showed a bright smile that couldn't ever be broken, Irina was just that bright and cheerful.

"Yes! Ma-chan! Aaah, he's my childhood friend along with Ise-kun! But, but! Ise-kun surely was a naughty boy back then, I hope he isn't like that anymore! Ma-chan though, shall be recovering soon enough! Don't worry Ma-chan, I'll be back soon! Fufu, I wonder what's changed since I went away~? Ooh Xenovia, even though we're on a mission, I'll introduce you to Ma-chan and Ise-kun as well! They should be there as well!"

Xenovia didn't look as thrilled as Irina did right now.

But at the same time, Irina didn't seem to mind.

All she cared about right now was the fact that she was going to be seeing her childhood friends again.

She wondered, what had changed from back then till now?

But it didn't matter in the end.

She was going to be seeing her Ma-chan again and that's all that did. She just couldn't help but be more excited than everything else in the world.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the new arc has begun! Many new mysteries also have settled in, like with the beginning and Gren, and what's going on there, and why they call Makoto 'Sire' and other things like that. There's a new mysterious Sensei, Yumi's Holy Sword obsession is beginning, and Irina and Xenovia are arriving! Serafall's gone for the time being, but she'll be back rather soon! Next chapter we'll be diving into a few things, so, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	25. Ball tournament!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; Indeed, things are getting interesting. Rossweisse? Well, it's not impossible, I suppose. That would be interesting wouldn't it? They did indeed, they attacked one another...well, Kalawarner attacked Ravel with water. No, she couldn't, they have a cute relationship with one another. Hehe, though with Akeno after him, does he really want a break? Yeah, you're not wrong. Speaking of Kiyome...she makes an appearance this chapter. Ooh, he's gonna try his best to help her. And thanks!**

 **dragonsayianblue; She pretty much does yeah, that's our Princess for you. Hehe, it was a little humour sprinkled in. Aah, yeah, that part, expect more things like that in the future. Hmmm, very well could be, that seems to be a popular theory going on. They are, have been for quite a while. Yeah, it's gonna be a fun reaction alright~ Yeah, I'd say that's about right for right now, it will be increasing as we go forward though.**

 **Yoga pratama; Indeed, pay attention to that detail~ She's gonna be important later on. Well, he'll be revealing an interesting ability quite soon to do with Holy Swords. Yeah, maybe so.**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Thanks very much! She has done yeah, she's more forward than ever. Hmmm, that's a good question, she'll eventually realize it~ Very good questions, it sets up things for later down the road, the pay offs are gonna be, quite the thing to deal with. The teacher, she'll be relevant more later on. Yeah, sweet...then the Holy Swords come and ruin that, but this will also be a good building block for her, and Makoto as well. That would be a funny thing to do huh. Well, by the way he reacted, it's a very good possibility yeah, subtly revealed, but not fully.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, she is, she's not seen him for so long, she would be.**

 **hellspam; Hehe, well let's say if it is, or isn't, Tiamat, and Ise are gonna have some funny scenes together. They have done yeah, they're here, and it's gonna be interesting going forward. God yeah, just imagining that sounds very fun~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, at least one before everything went down huh, his life is never easy. She did indeed, at least it was only over new Devils, and Devils his own age, imagine him trying to lead a peerage of experienced Devils, it would be very difficult for him. Hmmm, good theory, it very well could be her. It's, going to be someone important anyway, so watch out for her. It has yes, and Makoto's gonna try his best to make sure that she's okay. Hehe, yeah, you might be right in regards to Irina, she might not take it well. Hehe, that's a very good question, with everything coming for him, he's gonna have a difficult time going forward. To Azazel huh, hmmm, that's not a bad theory, it could be proven to be true. Yeah, I hear what you're saying, for this though, there is a very deeper meaning to their interactions that have been set since even the beginning of the story, why she's more, clingy towards him, and why she wants to shower him in love, and affection. In the previous one, there was a different reason she acted like this. In this, there's a different reason for her acting like she does. And thanks, glad you're liking it so far!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yup, it was as said in the title of the chapter, huh~ New mysteries, and such abound. Yeah, we certainly did, and as we go forward, we're gonna learn more about the young boy, and his mysterious past. She pretty much can control anything that she wants to control, that's Princess for you~ Hehe, yeah, even Elmen commented on that, they really shouldn't tempt fate, for as soon as they do, things get kicked up a notch. Aah, we'll find out more about her as we go forward. That's Mittelt alright, as long as she can get away with it, she's gonna try trolling people. I'm glad you think so, I try my best to make them different and such, and having different things going on. Ooh yeah, we're moving onto the Holy Swords, in a big way now. Aah, they have arrived, and we'll be seeing them rather soon. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, she wants to stay with Makoto, but obviously, she can't, that's why she was quite clingy towards him. Indeed, that'll come into play as we go towards that part of the story line. Hmmm, she very well could be, or she could be someone else entirely masking her presence. She has yeah, gives him a chance to be prepared for the future events that we have going on now. Hmmm, it could be this arc, or early next arc, either way, he'll find out rather soon. He'll be trying his best.**

 **Skull Flame; Well, maybe it shall be noticed sooner rather than later. She is indeed. Well, he's someone important to them yeah, and they are quite after him. Yeah, it's not her, it's someone from canon. They are, Irina and Xenovia are on their way! And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, if I ever do a story like that, it sounds like a great idea to do!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks very much! He is yeah, and Serafall just wants her cute Queen by her side~ Princes is being Princess, and being awesome.**

 **Guest 2; That would be quite funny actually~**

 **Guest 3; Well, Irina could go either way, but let's say that she won't wait as long to reappear in this story again as opposed to canon, if she even leaves at all. God, that would be pretty funny, wouldn't it? I could see that happening.**

 **Guest 4; That would be hilarious, yeah, I'll try and include it.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, Rossweisse could be there, it could bring some interesting things.**

 **tyson113; Thanks very much! I'm glad you did, and no worries, things like that can be tough.**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, that sounds like a pretty cool idea~**

 **kynan99; Thanks for all the support!**

 **Cf96; Thank you very much!**

 **Guest 7; Cool theory, it could be right, or it could be completely wrong. Either way, we'll see as we go forward.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! He surely does have some cool ways of waking up huh. She usually does make a sense when it comes to the young boy. Yeah, watch out for her, she's going to be important later on. Yup, he's standing in, and we'll be seeing his more leader like qualities this and future chapters as well. Yeah, poor Yumi, Makoto will help her though. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, that's a good question, we'll figure out eventually but there's been some hints in the past to what's going on. He must be, or she's got him under her spell, at least Rias thinks that anyway. Yeah, that's why he chose Princess, it is his kitten after all~ Don't mess with the kitten~ Hmmm, she very well could be, or she could be something else entirely. We'll have to wait, and see. Yeah, we'll see her do that in the future, he'll be trying his best to help her.**

 **Guest 8; That sounds like a cool idea for me to do, it would be good to see, huh~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ball tournament!**

Makoto couldn't believe it, the times that he had been through things like this.

Since the picture seeing, Yumi had been, different. She had been quiet, and he didn't know what to do to make things better. He wanted to help her, wanting to make sure that she wasn't going to do something that she might regret.

He just got that feeling from her.

He got the feeling that something might happen, and he didn't like it. He didn't even know what he was going to do about it, but because it was Yumi, he was going to make sure that she was okay, no matter how difficult it was going to be.

Even then, he had to wonder, what was Yumi's connection to Holy Swords?

What was it about the Holy Sword that made her act like that? He didn't see any reason for her to be upset like that. Yet, he didn't understand it at all. It was just a sword, was it that important? Was it something to be angry about?

"Yumi-senpai…" Makoto said it slowly. "Yumi-senpai, are you okay?"

While sat in his room, alone with her, she just seemed to zone out.

When he shook her arm, she jumped, and he got a response.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry, I need to do a contract for Buchou now, don't I?"

"If you'd like, I'd talk with her so you could have some time off? How about that Yumi-senpai?"

Though she found it sweet that he would do that for her, she also had many things to think about.

"Maybe for another time Makoto-kun, I don't think that I can do it right now. Got things that I need to think about."

Yumi stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door.

Makoto looked on, spreading his body across the bed.

"Yumi-senpai…I don't understand, what's going on? Please, you can tell me."

"It's not a concern you have to worry about, don't worry about it Makoto-kun."

She said it in a voice that sounded quite cold, yet also warm.

It was hard to discern. While it sounded like she wasn't trying to be rude, it did come off as a thing like that.

"Yumi-senpai, I am here for you…these Holy Swords, they don't have to…make you feel worried. I don't understand much about your past, you haven't told me. But, Holy Swords, are just objects, right? How can you be so upset over an object?"

"You don't understand. These, things have ruined my life."

Makoto wondered what that truly meant, how could it ruin her life?

"Yumi-senpai, please talk to me."

She stood at the door, her hand on the doorknob.

"The thing is, Makoto-kun, I just…I don't want to burden you with my problems right now."

"If you're in pain, then it is also my problem Yumi-senpai! I-Isn't that what couples do together…? Don't they share the bad, with the good? I just thought that maybe you'd want to also do things like that with me Senpai…? I thought that we were a couple anyway…"

Yumi looked back towards Makoto to see his sad face.

Moving closer, Makoto placed a hand on the boys shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry about me."

"Even if you say that, I am going to worry about you."

He said it strongly, and he wouldn't let his gaze fall from hers either.

Yumi pulled away, but Makoto moved closer, kissing her on the lips. Yumi kissed back, then pulled away once more, smiling sadly.

"Oh Makoto-kun, you're very caring but I don't have to worry about that right now. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yumi-senpai…"

"I've got to go."

Makoto watched as she leaved, wishing that he could do something, anything. But as it was right now, Yumi seemed to be on a path that he couldn't even think about right now, it was a path that he wasn't sure where it was going to lead either.

* * *

Later on, as he sat in the bath, he had to wonder what was going on with Yumi, and how he would be able to make it better than before.

"Fufu, I wonder if he's in here."

As Makoto was thinking about it, the door opened, and it revealed two women.

One was Kalawarner, who was completely naked, and the other was Asia, who was showing a shy expression on her face, showing her full body towards Makoto, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"A-Asia-chan, Kalawarner-san?! W-Why?!"

Kalawarner giggled dirtily as she walked forward.

"Fufu, it is a servants requirement to become like this Master. I am a girl also, and I need to do these things, and I have decided to give Master a backrub, and Asia-chan here wished to play a little as well."

Asia shifted in place, as she walked forward, her womanly body seen by Makoto only expressed that she was growing in areas, her breasts in particular were growing. She nervously held her hands near her crotch, to Makoto's eternal relief.

"M-Makoto-san, I have discovered things recently, and I am sure that you understand Makoto-san. You, also need to be looked after during the bathing sequence, a-and with Serafall-sama away, I have decided to do my best as your future Bishop to wash you!"

Asia declared boldly, as she rushed forward.

Because soap was on the ground, she went tumbling forward with a "Iyaaa!" landing right on Makoto's chest, hugging onto him with her wet naked body, sending Makoto's mind into a state that he didn't want it to go in.

"Boo, Master, don't make such things happening without me~"

Kalawarner however had the bigger set of breasts, and she couldn't wait to use them on Makoto. She went to Makoto's back as he tried helping Asia up, but she just clung to him, her breasts pushing against him, he could feel the excitement from her breasts, her nipples being perky and poking him, his own tool becoming quite activate…

But then it happened.

Kalawarner hugged Makoto from behind, her large breasts pushing against his back.

"W-What are you doing!?"

He demanded rather strongly, despite feeling weak to her womanly charms right now.

Kalawarner ignored him, in favour of grabbing some squeezable body wash, and poured it along her breasts. The liquid slid down between her large assets, soaping up her large breasts and made it seem like she was going to do something drastic.

"Don't worry Master, I am going to make sure that you're going to be okay."

With her soaped up breasts, Kalawarner ran her large breasts up and down Makoto's back, sending pleasuring waves into his body.

"Fueee! W-Why are you…"

"Don't worry Master, I am just performing the duties of a sexy maid would do. That's all this is my sexy tight butted Master, I am taking care of you. Speaking of, Asia-chan, you should be doing the same thing."

Asia took some soap, looking very innocently towards Makoto's eyes.

"A-Asia-chan, don't follow the request of her…she's a perverted person."

"And I'm proud of it my sexy Master~"

Kalawarner sang out, squeezing her own breast as she pushed it against his back. That brought out a groan of pleasure from Makoto himself, which brought on a new good thought to Kalawarner, embracing him fully so her breasts fully squashed against his back.

"A-Aaah~" Unintentionally, he released a moan, as Asia took his hand, placing it on her breast. "Asia-chan…I…"

"Makoto-san, I am also a woman, and Makoto-san is going to be my future husband." Makoto sweatdropped at the last part. "And I am also going to be performing, wifely duties, and that includes being able to do e-e-ecchi things with Makoto-san."

Makoto felt his bottom lip quivering, trying with not much effort to get his hand away from Asia's breast, but she wouldn't allow it. She kept his hand on her breast, and moaned slightly when his hand accidently groped her breast.

"Asia-chan…"

"I-I've been thinking Makoto-san, and I have thought that from now o-on, we should always share our baths together!"

Making once again her bold declaration, Asia pushed her body forward, and held her body close to Makoto's own, not letting up for even a second. The instant that her breast was fondled by Makoto, Asia released small moans of erotic pleasure.

"Master, I've also been thinking, why don't we take our sexual life up a notch?"

His breath hitched in his throat.

"W-What do you mean…"

"We could, begin having sex Master." Asia's face turned bright red at her wishwashy way of saying it. "You could use your thick, hot member and enter it inside of me, and I wish to feel it Master. With Serafall away, we could begin to play~ Don't you think so Master~?"

"W-We can't do that now! G-Geez-"

"Master, don't be silly, and just take me right here, and now. I wanna feel Master's body against my own body, and I want to feel my body heating up with Master's body and making me feel like I am gonna release at any second of the day now, please don't mistake that either~"

Kalawarner wouldn't stop, she literally continued forcing her breasts, up and down Makoto's body, and it made him feel a little complicated at the same time.

"K-Kalawarner-san, please calm your body down, I don't know if I can handle something like this honestly…it's a very hard thing to go and judge by…please keep yourself calm."

Makoto felt like his mind was being blown, from both Kalawarner, and Asia's actions. Kalawarner was more aggressive, while Asia was more innocent, yet both of them felt so erotic that he couldn't contain the feelings that he felt right now.

"I can't calm myself down Master, I have to do these things with you, it's how it goes down, don't you know? Please enjoy my breasts, as they slide up, and down your back, your body being hungry for me, as we melt into one another's embraces, that's what lovers do, don't they Mas-"

Before she could finish, the door opened to reveal Millicas stood there, with a towel around her body.

"A-Ah! Millicas-san this isn't what it looks like!"

Millicas looked between the three of them, Asia's face turning to larva with shame, hiding her face within Makoto's chest. Kalawarner held no shame, and used her breasts to continue to wash Makoto's back.

"Makoto-san, to have a bath time like this and not invite me as well?"

"E-Eh?"

Genuine confusion came over the young boy as Millicas dropped her towel, showing her naked form to him. He could've sworn that her boobs had gotten bigger since the last real time that he had seen them before.

Millicas nods her head, walking towards the bath.

"Y-Yes, I understand the situation. I also have to take measurements and go forward like I want to win as well. Makoto-san, do not be concerned, I am going to try my best and make sure that you, and I are going to be the most compatible, okay? I am going to use my body with Makoto-sans body and blend them together."

Millicas slipped into the bath, as Kalawarner was intrigued. Makoto watched as she pressed her smallish breasts against his chest, Asia now doing the same thing, staring at him with an almost erotic look that was so cute at the same time.

"M-Millicas-san, don't take after Kalawarner-san, she's really…"

Makoto didn't know how to say it, but he didn't have to as Millicas slid a hand to his body, and smiled.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, let's feel good together."

"M-Me too Makoto-san, I shall also do this to perform wifely duties!"

Asia declared proudly, as she looked on determined.

"Well…"

Before he could protest, Asia, and Millicas grinded against him, yet it wasn't as erotic as Kalawarner's way of doing it. Possibly because they weren't like Kalawarner in terms of erotic moments, but still it was a very enjoyable experience, even if he nearly died because of stimulation overload.

* * *

BANG!

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

Since last night, Makoto had, a very odd night, the very fact that he was placed in a situation like that was, odd, yet arousing, and it wasn't something that he thought that he would be placed in honestly.

But still, no Yumi.

Yumi was someone that he cared about, and to know that there was something wrong, troubled him immensely, something that he couldn't deny either. Makoto felt worried for her, and wished that he could do something but he didn't know what that something was going to be either.

"All right. I've got this one."

Makoto promptly caught the soaring baseball with his gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Makoto-san."

Millicas smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Makoto's 'peerage' were practising baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing.

"Next week is Kuoh Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It seems that even Kaichou-san has us doing this as well. But, that's okay, we won't lose to the others! We might not be a club, but we're also going to show our strengths!"

So said Makoto with a calm voice.

Though usually, because Makoto's 'peerage' wasn't a club, Sona suggested that it would be a good way of showing Serafall good leadership skills. He didn't know if he wanted to or not, but he didn't mind. Elmen, even Kalawarner were getting involved, of course Ravel, Makoto, Asia, and Millicas were involved as well with the ball tournament, it was going to be a good way of doing it, though Makoto couldn't focus that much, he was too worried about Yumi, and what might be going on with her, he didn't want anything to happen to her, it wouldn't of been right, he had to do something to save her.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Elmen-chan will be the fourth batter."

"Hehe, you got it Makoto-kun, leave that place to me."

Though she said that, Kalawarner wasn't pleased.

"No, Master? Don't put her there, she's a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch! And what's that got to do with my ability to be the fourth batter!? Being a bitch wouldn't make my performance be terrible!? I am not going to take this like this! I am a good person, screw you!"

Elmen couldn't handle it, and wanted to go and punch Kalawarner for what she said.

Kalawarner however snickered.

"Because it is the best position for me. You suck bitch."

"You suck you freak!"

The pair glared off, looking like they were gonna kill everyone.

"Hey!" Makoto called. "You don't have to fight girls, this is supposed to be fun. There's no need to be angry at one another."

Kalawarner and Elmenhilde glared at one another, but accepted it.

Ravel, who was in a PE outfit, then announced with high spirits.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock!" Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out! We're gonna do this what I have seen in this book here! Yes, it is going to be good, let's get on this together now, we'll win for Makoto-sama!"

As always, Ravel seemed to be very pumped about this. Though Makoto didn't understand why she would be like that, and why she would say Makoto's name in the matter, it didn't seem like it needed to be dropped like that.

"My, I have seen that Ravel surely is pumped."

Millicas couldn't help but release a tiny giggle at seeing Ravel's truly spectacular expression right now.

"I think I get it. Ravel-sans been experiencing many things, and because she was raised with a mentality to win, she has it drilled into her that we cannot lose, am I wrong in saying that Millicas-san?"

Millicas shook her head, she thought that it would be a good way of saying it, the way that Makoto would say it.

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes. I am sure that because we're Devils, we're gonna be showing a good side of us. We're all supernatural, only other super-natural's should be able to keep up with us. The problem is Rias-nee-sama's team, that's going to be a difficult one to deal with."

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well. Remember everyone, we have to train our minds, and bodies at the same time. As Makoto-sama's personal assistant-"

"Since when have you been his personal assistant? I'm his fucking maid."

Kalawarner barked back, as Asia showed a weak smile.

Ravel herself looked on confidently.

"Because Serafall-sama said that I was, and I am doing my best here. You're not going to attack me again, are you? Like the last time, I mean, I don't want something like that to happen to me, you know what I mean? And why do you have to swear at me?"

Kalawarner held a darkened glare for the woman that was before her, and felt like hitting Ravel, but stopped when she remembered when she threw the water at her. That, was more better than anything else she had done until this point.

"Well, the last time was nothing compared to what I am going to do to you if you get in my way in the future, get what I mean? Because, I am going to be Makoto-sama's servant, always, and you're never going to be that, hahaha!"

That was a sting to Ravel's self confidence, and she didn't like it at all.

"Why are you being mean to me now?"

Ravel demanded, she didn't think that she deserved this kind of abuse, but the woman just snickered.

"Because I just want you to know that. I am now, and forever going to be Makoto-sama's servant, I hope you can live with that, and if you can't, then I am not going to be losing any sleep over it, you know that, right?"

That didn't bode well for Ravel, who felt like she had just been punched in the gut.

"Erm, we're supposed to be practicing here, for the games ahead, shouldn't our focus be on that?"

Kalawarner grumbled something that sounded like "Okay…" but it could've been anything really. Ravel however consented fully with a nod of her head.

"Yes, I agree with Makoto-sama, we haven't got much time left, we have to pull our resources together, and work together. now, Makoto-sama, please continue from beforehand, and shoot the ball towards Asia-sama."

Makoto nodded his head, and turned towards Asia, bat in hand as she took a few paces backwards. Makoto aimed to make sure that he didn't hit it too far, he didn't want to make it too difficult for Asia, since Asia wasn't that good at things like this honestly.

"Here, Asia-chan! Here I go!"

[KLANG!]

Makoto hit the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, Asia's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing. She was the type to do things like that, though Makoto found it to be the most adorable thing that he had ever witnessed before.

"Asia-chan! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it please!"

"Y-Yes! Right away Makoto-san!"

Since everything that went down with Zephyrdor, Asia has been trying harder, and harder to do what she needed to do, and she knew that she would have to do something alright, she just knew that she would have to do it somehow.

Kalawarner thought that she would try her hand here, and armed herself with a bat.

"Oi bitch! Here!"

KLANG!

"What?"

Elmenhilde wasn't even registering what happened, until she saw a ball with light around it, coming for her, it didn't look good to her at all, she felt like she was going to die or something like that, it wasn't something that she could have honestly.

SMACK!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Elmenhilde gripped her head in pain. "You little bitch! You hit me for nothing then! I wasn't even looking! W-Why would you do something like that to me!? I haven't done anything to you lately!"

"Ooh go and smoke your crack Barbie!"

"Screw you!"

Kalawarner looked on with an air of superiority, she looked as if she had the right to say something like that, and then hit her with a ball. Makoto himself just sighed, knowing that even if he said anything, it wouldn't make much of, if any, difference at all.

As Asia went to fetch the ball, Millicas walked closer to Makoto.

"Makoto-san, have you seen Kiba-senpai lately, and how she's been?"

"Because of what we saw with the Holy Sword thing, I know."

Millicas turned her head slightly, not wanting to be seen as a guilty party here.

"Yeah…because of that. It seemed like she really has something's going on. You'll be there for her, won't you Makoto-san?"

"I'm gonna try my best, yes. That's how I am going to do it. But, Yumi-senpai is making it difficult, she's been avoiding me since that day. I've tried getting closer, and closer to her, but she doesn't really want to speak with me. I thought that we have a great relationship, but these damn Holy Swords come in and she's suddenly a different person…I don't even know what I am supposed to do with her now…"

Millicas knew what was wrong, but she didn't know if she should say anything about it, since she didn't know what Yumi thought on the matter. But if Makoto came to her, and asked, then she would be okay with saying something.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, I am sure that you'll discover different ways to approach this subject, because Makoto-san helped me, I am sure that Yumi-senpai will also gain courage from Makoto-san, no matter what."

Makoto turned towards her, and smiled gently as Elmen walked closer.

"Hmmmm..."

Ravel picked up a book, and though it had the cover of a baseball manual, Elmenhilde knew better, addressing Makoto directly.

"Hey, Makoto-kun, do you know what's going on with her?"

Makoto didn't know what she was talking about, and showed that Ravel was reading a book.

"Know what?"

"Recently, Ravel-chan there has been reading romance novels, and I'm talking real ones, not that bondage fifty shades crap thing going down. You know, to do with romance, love, and how to attract romantic interests, and what to do in naughty situations."

"...A romance novel? Why would she need to read that?"

Makoto didn't quite understand, but Elmen knew, and even Millicas knew about it as well, finding it quite funny.

"Ooh Makoto-kun, she's been doing it since she met you, apparently. I don't know how to say it, but it seems Ravel-chan has been experiencing many things in the past, and loved the very idea that she might be in a different thing all together. You know, she's really become quite attached to you as of late."

"S-She has? Why would Ravel-san become attached to me exactly?"

"Ooh Makoto-kun doesn't even realize the Phenex's little tiny crush on you…well, probably more than tiny. She's got the hots for you Makoto-kun, she wants a piece of the Shota cake, don't you even realize that?"

"Y-You're mistaken Elmen-chan, Ravel-san doesn't want a piece of me. She's just helping me on Sera-tans request. Ravel-san and I are friends, I wouldn't assume anything else from the interactions that we have with one another."

Elmen weighed her hands up like they were scales.

"I wouldn't know about that~"

Makoto curiously looked on as Ravel looked over her book in Makoto's direction.

Though he wasn't looking, deep in conversation with Elmenhilde, she couldn't help that her cheeks were turning a little red from everything that was going on, she couldn't help the feeling that she felt heat pooling within her.

* * *

At night…

"Haaaah!"

"Try this!"

Makoto, and Ise were training together.

Since the Riser, and Zephyrdor incident, they had been training together, and becoming stronger together. For this time, they were focusing in on hand to hand combat, and showed some good different techniques.

While Ise was more using brute strength to fight against Makoto, he was using more, tactical strikes against Ise. While neither was a superior fighting style, it showed that Ise was more about obliterating things with power, while Makoto was more about precise attacks with his different strengths.

Blow, after blow went at the other. Since Makoto was a Queen, he always had the Rook strength, but for this, Ise was allowed to use promotion by Rias, even though she wasn't here, though Ravel was, taking various notes for the pair of them, she said that it was her 'duty' though Makoto wasn't all that sure, since he didn't think that it would do it.

"Ise-nii!"

Makoto faked a punch, only to come at Ise from the side.

Ise went to block, but once again, Makoto faked the punch, and came from the true side, his left hand side, his weaker side, and knocked him backwards, skidding across the ground, and even if Makoto wasn't using his Sacred Gear, Ise was, and then it went…

[Boost!]

It had been the fifth or sixth, Makoto hadn't counted, since he was busy fighting. Though he knew if he was fighting Ise seriously, then he would have to count them, and make preparations for the future of the fight.

"That's it! I've got it!" Ise put his hand forward, and made a sphere of demonic power. Makoto summoned his Sacred Gear. "Alright Makoto! Ready for this!?"

Makoto put his right hand out and gathered ice, Makoto's other hand lighting up with demonic fire. Both of them twisted in his hands, sharps of ice, and spurts of fire, both of them swishing around and slowly, he put his hands together.

As he did, the powers mixed, and mashed.

He hadn't had a chance to use this against Ise before in training, since Ise usually didn't use Dragon Shot either. But this time, Makoto could see that he was using the demonic power, so he answered that and used the power himself, he wasn't going to stop either.

"Let's end with this then!"

Makoto thrusted his hands forward, the sphere of fire, and ice going forward at the same time. Ise did the same thing with his own powers, using his Dragon Shot, and clashed it with Ise's own powerful attack.

The powers met in the middle of the area, and the ice wrapped around Ise's power, and the fire attack broke the ice, smashing his attack down again and again. Ise saw that, and put as much power as he could do that.

The attacks cancelled one another out, though neither really put there all into it, and in the end, it stopped one another, and now, Ise was sweating a little bit, and Makoto desummoned his Sacred Gear.

It was clear that the fight was pretty much over, since Ise was panting, and Makoto was slightly as well.

"Haaah, Makoto. You're a crafty dude."

Ise complimented, as Makoto smiled, wiping his brow.

"Ise-nii has come quite good since the incident with Riser-san and the others. Even without that Balance Breaker thing, you've managed to show a side to you that is quite amazing honestly, you've progressed far."

Ise smiled at the compliment, as his ass hit the floor, taking in sharp breaths.

"Let's call it for today."

Makoto smiled, nodding as he glanced towards Ravel.

She seemed to be in her own world right now, and she looked as if she was going over several things. Whatever that was, Makoto didn't know what, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was going on either.

"Hey, Onii-chan, how are you and Buchou progressing along anyway?"

Ise broadened his grin.

"She sleeps with me every night, naked!" He was gleeful, Makoto couldn't even deny him the chance to be, not that he would. "It's the best ever Makoto! I mean, I watched you and your Master, and now it is me and Buchou! T-Though, maybe she might not want to be with me eventually, I'm gonna milk this for all it is worth!"

Makoto couldn't understand why he added that last part.

"I'm not sure what you mean Onii-chan, why wouldn't she want to be with you?"

"E-Eh well, I dunno. It's just a feeling I get honestly."

He scratched his cheek as he replied.

Makoto still didn't get it, and knew that there was a deeper meaning than what Ise was speaking about.

"Anyway, what about you, and Kiba? She seems a little off since the whole house incident the other day."

Makoto couldn't help but agree, he knew that Ise was right, he just didn't know how to do it.

"Yumi-senpai is…I have tried speaking with her, but she doesn't really say much. She seems to be in her own little world, like she wasn't speaking at all. She just said it in a way like that, and it made me feel a little, weirded out sometimes. I wish that I could understand what's going on with Yumi-senpai all of a sudden. She won't speak to me though."

Ise saw the trouble within Makoto, and knew that he was having a tough time.

"Aah, Otouto, don't worry so much. I'm sure if it is Kiba, she'll come around to you eventually. She freaking has the hot's for you, and wishes to do things with you, she'll want to go to your side, and have fun with her eventually, right?"

Makoto wasn't sure if he was speaking about the same thing anymore, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, we'll have, fun again. Yumi-senpai is just. Going through something's, and I'll be here for her when she wants me to come back. She just, doesn't want me to do anything with her, and when I try and speak with her, she just, kinda blows me off. There's something more that I am not getting, but I don't know what that thing is yet."

Seeing the young boys struggle, Ise adopts a kind big brother like smile, and shows a face that says that he is going to be as kind as he could be.

"Don't worry Otouto, you're gonna be able to make sure that you and Kiba spend more time together. I'm sure someone as smart as you would be able to get through it somehow. You're my Otouto after all! A member of your harem is unhappy, you've got to make sure that she becomes happy again!"

Makoto couldn't help but release a chuckle as a response, it was an Ise type answer that he was expecting, it didn't mean that it was any less appreciative though, honestly, he was glad that he was able to do something like that.

Ise usually made Makoto feel better this way. In his own way, he made Makoto feel better like this.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna have to make sure that Yumi-senpai is okay!"

"That's the spirit!" Ise cheered, as he stood up. "Now, I'm gonna go and see if Buchou is…" Makoto leaned forward with a smile. "A-Ah, don't get any thoughts Makoto! Don't even think about it! I've got to go now! Bye! Very much bye!"

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle as Ise rushed off.

Even though he loved Ise, he just knew that Ise was…a lover of the female form, and he wished to go and see a female form right now. Makoto was fine with that, and he had someone else to talk with anyway.

Getting off the ground, Makoto walked towards Ravel, who was still busy writing notes down.

"Hey, Ravel-san. What's going on?"

Ravel looked up from her notepad, noticing that they were alone.

"A-Ah, Makoto-sama, it seems Hyoudou-sama has left?"

Makoto nodded, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, we've done our training and Ise-nii has gone to meet up with Rias-buchou for some reason…well, obviously to see her body and all, but even then, Ravel-san, what have you been writing down anyway?"

Ravel looked quite proud of herself as she looked on.

"Truthfully, I have been taking notes of your fighting style, and have been thinking of several moves that could be used in the future. I am sure that you're thinking the same thing, and I also understand that it might be difficult, but do not worry Makoto-sama, allow me to think of different things for you. I have several ideas in mind."

Makoto gently smiled as he saw Ravel doing her best.

"Yes, that's right, I am going to leave it to Ravel-san. She knows what she is doing after all."

Ravel giggled, and got to work thinking of different things.

* * *

The next day, Makoto walked to school and happened to catch Yumi…honestly he was waiting for her to come around and now that he had seen her, he used this opportunity to get closer to her, and make sure that she was okay.

"Yumi-senpai…"

Yumi stopped in her tracks near the gates to the school, and looked.

Meeting Makoto's eyes, she moved closer.

"Makoto-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you Yumi-senpai? You didn't answer any of my texts last night, I was sick with worry. Since the whole meeting at the house, there's something going on Yumi-senpai, I don't know what to even think…what's going on? You can tell me, you know?"

Yumi folded her arms, and she felt something was going on.

"Makoto-kun, I just wanted to tell you that…you know, I might be acting weird, but you don't have to worry about me…I'm just remembering the past is all, and it is bringing me, to things that I don't want to think about, but my mind just can't stop thinking about it. Ever since I saw…that, and I couldn't even think about this Makoto-kun."

Makoto walked closer to Yumi, placing a hand over her own hand.

"Yumi-senpai, I'm here for you, you know? I don't know your past, but I am here for you. You helped me when I didn't even have anything, and you have come to save my life. Yumi-senpai, I am here for you, no matter what else. You don't have to tell me anything, but it doesn't mean that I am going away either."

Just hearing that made Yumi feel wanted, unlike how she felt before all of this. Now that she had Makoto, she did feel safer, but still…it was a thought that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to think about.

"Hehe, you're too kind Makoto-kun, I always thought so. But, you know, if you knew about me, you'd think…different things for me. You wouldn't be able to look at me the same Makoto-kun, I'm not even a…"

"Nothing you could tell me would change the way I look at you Yumi-senpai."

Yumi gasped in surprise at how honest he looked right now, and the way that he smiled at her, made her feel better.

However, there's also things that Yumi couldn't say and she felt like she wouldn't be able to say it. Even with the kindness that he was displaying, she couldn't bring herself to face such things right now, though just looking at Makoto helped her immensely.

"Makoto-kun, if you found out that I was, my life was…different before I met you…that I wasn't even called Kiba Yumi, that my name was completely different, would it even bother you? Would my name change bother you?"

"No, you're still my Senpai. Whether your name is Yumi-senpai, or I don't know, Glenda or something. Why would it matter? A name doesn't make you who you are, it's the person that makes you who you are, Yumi-senpai, and I happened to care about the person that's before me, my Yumi-senpai."

Yumi couldn't contain her smile, bending down and kissed him on the lips.

Though it was a kiss, Makoto sensed that it was more about comfort than expressing emotions of a loving nature. If he could comfort her like this, then he was going to use whatever it was that he could do to comfort her, that's how he was going to live his life by, and that's how he was going to go forward as well.

When Yumi pulled away, he saw that her expression was that of a little sadness.

Realizing that she was still sad, Makoto continued holding onto her hand.

"Yumi-senpai, as I said, I'm not going anywhere, and I am here for you, no matter what else in the future."

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Makoto truly was there for her, she just didn't think that she could be accepted like this, loved like this, and though she was feeling down, and depressed, she could count on Makoto to be right beside her, no matter what was going to happen in the future.

"Thank you, Makoto-kun. I know I've been a little, weird lately, and I am sorry for worrying you."

"N-No, there's no need to be sorry at all Senpai, I'm just worried about you, and I don't want you to have to deal with anything alone, I know how hard it can be to do something like that sometimes, being alone, and having a hard time in dealing with many different things, it must be difficult Senpai, and I am here for you, like you were for me. I won't leave Senpai's side, for anything, you can speak with me, converse with me, and you can confide in me as well, you don't have to worry Senpai, I am going to be here for you."

Yumi embraced Makoto who hugged her back as gently as he could. Though people wondered why it looked like they had just heard depressing news, Makoto didn't care, and he just held the girl as tightly as he could.

* * *

Later on, Makoto sat in the classroom, having lunch with Millicas, and Koneko, and while Elmen wasn't around, she was busy, Makoto also saw that Asia was eating lunch with someone else, though he wasn't sure how safe that was.

However...

"Millicas-sama, I am sorry but I sit on Mako-kun's lap."

"B-But, I am going to be something to Makoto-san too, so I wish to sit on his lap with him."

A fight for the lap.

Millicas, and Koneko, were having a classic struggle for the lap. Surprisingly, Elmen wasn't getting involved, she was off speaking to Ravel about, things that he didn't know. But now, he was between two Loli's that wanted his lap for themselves, and didn't want the others to have his lap, all of them were struggling for his lap.

"…I do not believe that to be the case, Millicas-sama. Even though you want to sit there, I have decided that Mako-kun's lap belongs to me."

Millicas rejected that notion as she shook her head.

"No, I can't have that Koneko-san. Though, you are also Onee-sama's peerage member, I have decided to follow Makoto-san, and I will be the one who sits on his lap, because Makoto-san needs me to sit on his lap."

He didn't know why she thought that he needed this, it didn't make sense to him.

"No, he needs me to sit on his lap. …I am number one Loli."

"Number one Loli…"

Murmuring that out didn't give Makoto any answers as they continued.

"N-No! I can't allow that. Okaa-san said that I have to do my best going forward, and I am going to do that as well. Because Makoto-san is able to understand my feelings, and his own feelings, we are going to be together."

"Even then, I cannot allow this injustice to happen before my eyes. Even if Millicas-sama is going to be with Mako-kun, I still need to show my best stuff going forward, and I am going to be sitting on his lap."

The fight looked like it was going to be going on for a little while.

Even Makoto couldn't see an end to this, it looked like it was going to be going on for a little while. Makoto himself smiled weakly, then he picked up Millicas, and placed her on one leg, and did the same for Koneko on the other leg.

"M-Makoto-san…I understand, you wished for both of us, you wished that we both would be sitting on your legs. I understand, Makoto-san needs us both, correct?"

"…You're right, Millicas-sama. Mako-kun needs the pair of us to do things like this."

Makoto just chuckled awkwardly at that, he didn't see it like that, but they did, and now he was gonna have to deal with things like this.

While sitting on his lap, they ate their meals together almost silently, but still with an elegance about them as well. Millicas was still a High Class Devil, so eating like this was expected, though he didn't expect Koneko to do the same thing, since she usually eats slowly, she was eating at a faster pace than normal.

"By the way, Millicas-san."

"Y-Yes Makoto-san?"

She answered as she took a bite of her food.

"It's just, with these Holy Swords, and all…the name must be from the…God I guess, God's? I know there's a Norse God, I met Odin-sama myself, and he was…who he was, and I was wondering, did the Holy Sword's come from him, or from somewhere else?"

At the question, Koneko looked down so she didn't have to become involved.

Millicas answered while smiling her best smile.

"It's from Christianity, the Holy Swords were made by God himself, the one that Asia-san worships, and it is because of that, they are the most dangerous to us Devils."

"I suppose Devils can't wield them then."

"Pure Blooded, I haven't heard of. However, humans can, and if they are reincarnated, then I have heard of cases when they still can do things like that. Because they had that ability before being a Devil it doesn't mean that they lose it."

They were glad that others weren't close enough to hear their conversations.

"Yeah, I thought so, I was just checking is all. Either way, I don't know about these Holy Swords, the feeling of saying it, seems to ring something within me, and I can't remember why that is either…I don't get it."

Millicas and Koneko share a look.

"Ring something within you? Have you come across them before?"

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, not sure. Then, a flash went between his eyes.

" _Please help me!_ "

Makoto gasped, looking around…

But he couldn't hear or see anyone that said that.

Millicas, and Koneko both share a concerned look between them.

"Makoto-san, is something going on? Something wrong?"

Makoto looked at the red head, then shook his head.

"No, I suppose not. I don't think so anyway. We should just eat our lunches, huh."

Makoto smiled out, continuing to eat.

However, he couldn't get over the feeling that Holy Swords, were something that he should know about, yet he didn't for whatever reason that was. In the meantime, Makoto presumed that he was just thinking about it too hard.

Eventually, the two girls had to also leave and do something. Makoto himself also had somewhere to be, and wondered it someone else wanted to go with him, just in case anything else was going to happen, though Makoto didn't know what that thing would be yet.

"Hey Asia-chan. Finished lunch?"

Makoto called over, as he finished his own lunch, and wondered if she'd like to go with him.

"Asia, your fiancée is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face. Though this girl was in the year second, she had developed a friendship with Asia, Makoto didn't know how, and he was sceptical on them becoming friends because of Aika's, personality that was, quite the perverted thing to even think about sometimes.

Makoto, didn't like this person all that much, he was almost certain that it was a gender swapped version of Ise himself, as she was just as perverted as he was.

"Y-Yes, Makoto-san is my fiancée after all."

Of course Asia was flustered in saying it, but she said it in a way that she actually believed it.

"But, you know, as his fiancée, you're going to have to deal with Ise like that, he's a real perverted boy, he does things all of the time that he shouldn't be doing. So, can you handle an Ise, while you're marrying Makoto-kun there?"

Asia's eyes flashed with shyness as Makoto rolled his eyes at Kiryuu's antics.

"Y-Yes, I am sure to do my best as a sister in law as well as Makoto-sans fiancée, future wife." Makoto hung his mouth open as Asia pushed her fingers together shyly. "A-Aslo, because Makoto-san is very important to me, I have been doing my best to implement the techniques you have been teaching me."

"I knew you had a hand in this, Onii-chan's perverted equal!"

Makoto pointed his accusing finger towards Kiryuu who developed mad eyes.

"Don't compare him to me! I'm more refined than he is! Don't mistake that again!"

Makoto folded his arms incredulously.

"Really? So you weren't spying on the males taking a shower the other day then? You werrent saying "Fufu, I can see your sexy penis'~" and don't deny it either, because I have several witnesses to place you at the scene of the crime!"

Kiryuu backed off, her head pounding nervously inside of her chest.

"N-No, I wasn't doing that! I'm not an Ise! Don't make me out to be something like that! I am a very beautiful person, and I won't be dealing with shit like this! Don't make me cry you evil brother of a perverted brother! I can't handle it! I wasn't doing anything like that!"

Makoto knew she was, and he wasn't going to stand there while he was seeing Kiryuu do something that she shouldn't be doing.

"No, you've been corrupting Asia-chan's mind for far too long, today is the day that your tyranny is going to end, Kiryuu-senpai!"

Aika tightened her expression on Makoto who did the same thing right back. Asia looked between the two of them, smiling like the Virgin Mary, something that Asia could very well get away with due to how she is.

"I haven't ended it yet! I shall study the men until they can't be anymore! I am serious here, this is the time for me to enjoy everything of a male! From their thick arms, to their tight asses, and their big penis'! I won't allow anyone to ruin that! The male form is the best mwhahaha…" She paused when realizing that everything and everyone had stopped, looking towards her like she was a mad woman, which in all fairness, she was. "Ugh…no, this isn't my fault, I am a good person damn it, you can't just expect me to be like this, I am an adorable person, and I can't have you all look at me, I enjoy the male form as well! I am a woman!"

Makoto shook his head, and watched as Kiryuu gained a perverted face, her eyes going towards his crotch. Makoto covered said crotch with his hands, not wanting her to look at him like that, it was completely wrong in his eyes.

"You might be a woman, but you're quite odd for a woman at that. But Onii-chan would appreciate something like that, I am sure, he might like you Kiryuu-san. I could see you even joining his harem as well~"

Kiryuu put a hand over her mouth, like she was going to throw up.

"That's disgusting, I can't even be with him! I'm a pure delicate flower!" Even Asia didn't believe that, and she believed many things. "Okay, maybe not, but I am still sexy, and I can't be with him. He's a perverted person!"

"Like yourself."

"Like me…" Kiryuu snapped her eyes towards Makoto. "Hey! Don't mess with me! Whatever, I've got better things to do than just have something like you around me. I cannot handle something like this to me. This world is too dangerous for me, and I cannot handle something like this for much longer, it isn't a good thing at all. Whatever, I am going. Bye bye birdy!"

Kiryuu took to her feet, walking off from whatever they were doing.

Makoto cocked his eyebrow to the side, and then looked to Asia.

"Anyway, Asia-chan. I'm gonna go and meet Sona-kaichou in the student council room, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

"Okay!"

Though she appeared to be calm, Makoto couldn't remember a time when he saw her that nervous. Kiryuu surely was a dangerous enemy indeed, and she was no doubt going to be like that as well in the future.

* * *

When Makoto and Asia entered the room, he saw something, very odd.

"No, Sona-sama, you're thinking too far out of the box here, it can't be as simple as something like this. Makoto-sama also needs to prepare his day in an equal amount of fun, and training, and duties, and I believe that I should be the best person to manage his busying life."

"However, you may say that Ravel-san, Hyoudou-kun is also someone that I can readily say that I know on a more intellectual level, and he is someone that needs to be handled in a delicate manner, I cannot afford to allow his potential to be invalidated for trivial matters, such as going out on dates, that's not someone I can see happening."

Makoto and Asia witnessed…

What they witnessed with Ravel and Sona, seemingly arguing about, Makoto, and his schedule. Indeed, since Serafall left, they had frequent disputes about it, both believing to the best one that could handle his growing schedule.

"Well, Serafall-sama left me here to be Makoto-sama's personal assistant, and I don't see your name being on that list either. Besides, Makoto-sama needs structure in his life, and I am giving my best thoughts on the matter, and then coming together with him so he and I can also discuss many different things about the future of his events that he has going on, Makoto-sama needs me to be that force."

Ravel argued her points across to Sona, but Sona didn't believe it in that direction.

"While I believe you're trying, Hyoudou-kun also needs to have some more time to train his body, and also some time to relax. Though I appreciate you trying your best, I understand Hyoudou-kun's moods more than anything like that. I understand which is the best, and isn't the best for him, Ravel-san."

Sona also argued her thoughts, which Ravel passed them off as nonsense honestly.

"I cannot accept that for even a second. Just because you have known him longer, doesn't mean you know him and understand what is the best for him. If I recall, I heard that you, and some other people also made Makoto-sama's life difficult, when he first became a Devil. I wouldn't be doing that for even a second."

Ravel folded her arms as Makoto and Asia sat down in the room, they didn't think those two had even noticed that they had come in yet, and continued their argument with one another, that's how it was after all.

"I see, so that's how you're going to be using your arguments? Have you even discovered any idea that Hyoudou-kun might not want you organizing his life for him?"

"A-And, what about you?! You're the one who put him through much!"

"We're past something like that, we don't have to even revisit this topic again."

Sona said while scowling, though it did hit her right in the stomach.

Makoto took this time to chime in.

"Erm, Kaichou, I'm here now. Is something going on? You summoned me for today?"

Sona was actually startled by Makoto's reappearance in the room, so much so that she let out a breath. Ravel also turned and saw him, shocked that she didn't even notice Makoto nor Asia entering the room.

"Ah, there you are Hyoudou-kun. Ravel-san and I were just discussing about your current schedule, and I was telling Ravel-san how she isn't giving enough time for proper practice with your abilities, and my one would give you ample time for both study, and recreation as well as fighting opportunities, and your duties as a Maou-sama's Queen, without giving you an overwhelming amount of duties to attend to. My schedule is clearly the more superior one, do you not believe so?"

"A-Ah well…"

Makoto went to speak, but Ravel coughed into her hand.

"Makoto-sama, her schedule isn't something that is very logical. Spending more time training than living a teenage life? Balance, is clearly needed, and she isn't giving you balance, I am going to be giving my best ideas, and we'll see who's better one is between the pair of us."

"Ravel-san, the thing is…"

Once again, he tried to speak but Sona cut him off once again.

"Hyoudou-kun, Ravel-san doesn't know the same thing that I do. I, am doing my best to make sure that you, are giving you a good time, and I do not like the very idea that she is trying to do things like this."

Makoto looked between the two of them, clearly seeing that things were getting down and he couldn't have it happening.

"Okay, erm, I know you're both trying to help, but why don't we work on this together? Wouldn't that be better than this now? Yeah, let's do it together now, I think that would be the best way of going about it."

Makoto looked between them, and saw that neither were truly pleased about it.

Even then, Makoto still held a firm look within his eyes.

"Kaichou, you summoned me here, is something going on? Did you find out anything about that weird Sensei?"

Sona turned her eyes to a more stronger side, sitting down, looking between the people in the room.

"I, haven't been able to find out anything about her yet."

That news wasn't what Makoto was expecting.

"Oh, not anything at all?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't even been able to find a name yet. I am still looking however. In the meantime, we'll have to assume that this person is up to no good, I think that caution would have to be exercised here."

Makoto couldn't agree more, and took Asia's hand as she saw that she looked worried.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, I'll protect you from even this Sensei who might be bad."

"Makoto-san…thank you."

Makoto smiled, as he continued to hold her hand.

Sona tightened her eyes as she continued.

"Though we don't have proof that she is a negative person either way. When Onee-sama returns, I shall ask her about, whoever this is. I would say call her now, but she's very busy with her duties, and I can't call her away from them unless it is of the most importance."

Makoto bowed his head, understanding perfectly.

"I get it, I really do. Sera-tan also has to focus on work. And right now, we don't have any proof that she's bad, or good. It was just an odd feeling that I got from her…like I've met her somewhere before, but I couldn't place my finger on it."

"Deja vu?"

Ravel brought up, Makoto shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just had a strange feeling from her."

"Either way." Sona brought the conversation around. "Exercise caution and we'll just have to hope that this person isn't doing anything that could be, nefarious. Even then, as we think, she might not be a bad person, but she could be supernatural. It is suspicious that I haven't found anything out about her currently, that is the odd part. Slipping into this town, and even into this school, right under our noses, without so much as being detected by Rias, or myself, and then disappearing. I wonder who this person is…?"

Makoto, Asia, and Ravel didn't know the answer to that question, and they weren't sure if they wanted to know it either.

* * *

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Though Makoto couldn't all that bothered about the rain, he was going to be using his team to achieve a victory like no other.

[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. Makoto and his team participated in different things, and different tests as well, and they even had to now go to the tennis matches, were Makoto, was going to be competing with…

"Aaaah!"

Makoto let out a cry as he saw who is partner was.

GROPE!

"Get off me you pervert!"

Makoto growled as Kiyome pulled her hand away, wearing her schools outfit.

"Sorry my Shota-kun, I couldn't stop my hand from touching your butt, it just happened like this."

Makoto felt like shedding tears, he didn't like this one single bit.

"P-Please don't tell me that you rigged it this way somehow. I can't handle this, someone else can do it."

Makoto went to walk off the field, but Kiyome grabbed him from behind, smashing her breasts into the back of his head. He got the usual "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" from the males and females alike, accusing him and her of doing things that Makoto honestly didn't want to do with her.

"I didn't rig anything." Kiyome assured. "I paid off your partner so I could take their place."

"That's the same thing Senpai!"

Makoto argued, as Rias entered the tennis court with Sona. It seemed like Makoto and Kiyome would be facing down the pair of them. Makoto looked to the side to see Ravel holding up a sign that said "Makoto-sama for the win!" while she wore the students gym clothing, even Asia and the others had the same thing on.

"Buchouuuuuu! You can do it!"

Ise was cheering for Buchou from the tennis court fence.

"Ise-nii! W-What about me!? A-Are you really gonna cheer for her over me!? I don't know what you want me to say about this Onii-chan! I am shocked, and a little upset actually that you'd do something like that."

Makoto whined, seeing that he was only cheering for Rias.

Ise scratched the back of his head shamefully.

"A-Ah, you're always in my spirits Otouto! Go Buchou and Makoto!"

Makoto didn't believe him, and could only see that Ise was preparing to have Rias, seemingly forgetting that he was his younger brother, even if it wasn't in matches such as these. Even then, Makoto wasn't going to back down either.

"Don't worry Master! I'll cheer for you because I am your eternal servant! Don't worry about me baby cakes! I'll always support my Master-sama who I am devoted too, well more than anyone else here! Especially that Ravel!" Ravel gave off a hostile aura. "Win against these punk ass bitches! Especially the red head! She's on steroids! She's a roid rager!"

Rias glared at Kalawarner for that comment.

"I'm not on steroids!"

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

Rias tightened her eyes on her, as Akeno looked between them.

"Fufu, looking at Makoto-kun in his shorts makes my body heat up." Akeno twitched her body as Makoto felt her intense eyes on him. "Don't worry Mako-kun, if you beat Buchou, I shall give you the biggest reward ufufufufu~"

Makoto felt his cheeks tinge pink as Kiyome tried to grope his ass again. Fortunately, Elmen threw a rock at her head, causing her to back off.

"Back off Shotacon!"

Kiyome pulled her head back, and flipped the bird at Elmen.

"Screw you!"

"No, screw you!"

The pair held hostile looks towards the other, like they were gonna butcher the other one.

"I'm starting this right now!" Sona announced, as she picked up the ball. "Don't forget Hyoudou-kun, it takes precise timing to do things of this nature, and this is also a test, please don't let me down as we battle it out with our rackets!"

Makoto, answering her call, nodded his head.

"Yes, I shall also do things like that as well!"

SLAM!

Immediately, Sona swung her racket, and threw the ball, smashing it with a good level of strength for her.

"Here I come, Sona-san!"

Kiyome yelled right at Sona as she hit the ball towards her.

"Yes, you may, Abe-san!"

Sona hit the ball right back so Makoto tapped into the speed of the Knight, and swung hard.

"Rias-senpai! Sorry but I can't lose now!"

He hit the ball with such a strong velocity that Rias almost let out a cry.

"Alright then, don't mistake my abilities either Makoto!"

But she forced power into the racket, and hit it right back, sending the ball towards Makoto once again, who hit it back like that, and Sona then came in, hitting the ball, and then Kiyome did the same thing.

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!"

A boy by the name of Saji was cheering for Sona. He was even swinging a flag which had a writing "Student Council" on it. He was quite fired up.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

The ball Kaichou had just hit went rushing towards Makoto.

"That's a good move, but what about my Makoto special twisted strike!"

Makoto hit the ball right back to their side, and did it while spinning, showing a good momentum, Sona surprised that he managed to hit the ball like that, Rias tightened her expression even more, and held the racket out in front of her.

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

Buchou tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed it's direction and went down. Makoto looked on as did the others, Ravel nodding her head at what was going on, she surely was also fired up today.

"15-30"

"Noooooo, it's Makoto's point!"

"What the hell Rias? Why didn't you hit it?"

Sona complained to Rias, who pursed her lips.

"I didn't think that the ball would do that! I can't lose here! It is simply unforgivable to do something like that! I am partnered with you Sona, can't you do something against this boy and that Shotacon creature?"

"Don't call me a creature!" Kiyome snapped. "I am a Shotacon and a proud one at that! I am going to always be a proud one, because I am adorable after all, and that's how I am gonna live my life, you know something like that!?"

Rias wasn't happy about the backchat that she was receiving right now.

"Don't stop me Kiyome Abe, or I really will take your soul!"

Kiyome backed down at the threat, and hid behind Makoto…or tried to anyway.

"D-Don't come near me! I know what your objective is, and I won't let you!"

Kiyome growled sadly, but took up their rackets with a proud look on her face.

"Don't worry my Shota-kun, I am doing this for the Shota's everywhere, the good boys that also have a good thing with Onee-sama's everywhere, and this means, I am also going to make sure that I am also going to be with Shota's everywhere! Onee-sama justice!"

Makoto would kill himself if he didn't know this was going to end soon. But he knew that he was going to end that soon enough. Even then, the very thought of being with Kiyome for all of this time wasn't a good thing at all.

In the end, the match went as a draw. All four of them had their rackets broken, and Makoto thought that his mentality was also going to break as well, since he didn't know what the hell was going on with Kiyome. She seemed to be more, into her perversions than normal, and that wasn't ever a good thing at all.

* * *

Later on, Makoto and the gang went to the dodgeball area, where Rias, and the other Occult members would be their opponents. Ise, Koneko, Yumi, Akeno, Rias, and Mittelt, vs Makoto, Ravel, Elmen, Kalawarner, Millicas, and Asia.

Though it seemed like it was equal, Makoto, and his team weren't gonna lose to these people.

Makoto saw that Ise was handing out headbands towards the other members of their team, and he could see that Yumi didn't really look like she was in the game, her head and heart simply wasn't in it right now. And that made him more sad than anything else, since she always just seemed to be so full of life. Lately…it was quite opposite.

"Alright everyone, we can do this together. We have won most of our games, and if we defeat the Occult club, Kaichou has also promised that we could have pretty much anything we want during the school times! So, let's aim for victory!"

Makoto announced, getting the others pumped up for the match.

[Yeah, let's win!]

The others seemed to be on board with it, and so was Makoto. They couldn't be more on board with it, this was a challenge of another group, especially Devils, and a lone Fallen Angel. They all had to do something against these people, and it wasn't going to be a pleasant ride either.

The teams prepared, and stood face to face with one another, looking at a determined victory.

"Aah, this might not be a Rating Game Hyoudou Makoto, but this is also a life and death battle."

Rias said seriously, so Makoto matched that seriousness.

"Exactly, we're gonna be fighting one another for a strong fight, don't be concerned, I shall also have to use my powers to defeat you, and that cannot happen while you're like this Rias-senpai. Even if you're a King, I cannot lose."

Rias raised her head, like she was going to be fighting a serious enemy.

"I like that attitude of yours. I shall answer with the same power that you're giving right now, I think that would be the best way to go about it. Don't worry Hyoudou Makoto, I shall also show you how victory is going to be achieved."

They nodded, and left the balls in the middle, going off rules like that.

They waited, and waited, and waited, and then when it came to the announcement, they rushed forward.

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou Issei!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

One person shouted from the crowd as the match begun, Ise glaring towards them as the match went on.

"Kill Iseeeeee!"

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Iseeeeeee, die!"

"Please! Take Hyoudou down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake!"

"Don't let his Otouto get infected with this person!"

"Die! Right! No, throw at head on!"

Even the crowds were telling Ise to die. Makoto looked towards them, and pursed his lips, not liking how they were telling Ise to die, even if it was just supposed to be the heat of battle, it still didn't sound right to Makoto honestly.

"Now, we can't lose to these people! Let's go, right there!"

Makoto took aim at Rias and threw the ball. Koneko jumped in the path, blocking the ball, and then aimed for Ravel.

"No!"

Ravel used the ball to block Koneko's ball, and then Koneko threw more and more balls at her. Ravel ran to the other side of the field, and made sure that she wasn't going to get killed either by the Loli-sama that looked hard.

"Onee-sama! Try this!"

Millicas brought up her ball, and threw it at Rias. Rias ducked the ball, only for Ise to be slammed in the face by the ball, knocking him downwards, where Kalawarner grabbed another ball, and hit him with it, despite being knocked out.

"What are you doing!?"

Mittelt glared as she spat out.

Kalawarner looked confident.

"This is my time now!"

"Screw you!"

Mittelt took up aim, and launched a ball at Kalawarner who bounced it off, then followed up with a throw of her ball. Mittelt jumped to the side, avoiding the ball, and a war of the balls went on, and matched one another blow for blow.

Akeno came into the picture with a ball, and took aim towards Makoto.

"Ara, taking out the leader shall also lower team moral."

Seeing that, Elmen nodded, so Makoto did as well, and put on probably the cutest expressions that he has ever done before.

"Akeno-nee-san, you're not going to treat me cruelly, are you?"

Akeno, who was in the throwing position, stopped herself, looking on as a cute look spread more and more on his face. Akeno felt her heart beating rather hard inside of her chest, so much that she had a red face.

"A-Ah, Mako-kun, that is to say…"

To see Akeno lost for words, showed how this 'attack' was working quite well.

"N-Nee-san always is so nice to me…y-you're not gonna be mean to me, are you Akeno-nee-san?"

Akeno's hands trembled as did Makoto's bottom lip. This type of attack was too much for Akeno, she couldn't resist how cute this really was, it felt like hammers were going into her mind right about now, and she didn't know what to say.

"I-It's just, I can't have something like this happening to me. Mako-kun, don't make me choose between attacking and cuddling because I can't do it. I simply can't-"

BANG!

"Hah! Take that!"

Kalawarner spat as she nailed the ball against Akeno, taking her out of the 'fight'.

Akeno looked towards Makoto who held a sheepish smile.

"Fufu, to use such tactics against me, you're truly a naughty boy, aren't you?"

"Sorry Akeno-senpai, I didn't mean to, but it is a strategy to use such things when you can, right? Though I don't know if I did the right thing in doing that, I think that I could be able to win by doing these like this, I am sorry Akeno-senpai."

Bowing his head as far as it could go, Makoto didn't know if his words carried over well, he just hoped that they did.

"Slag!"

Mittelt slammed a ball against Kalawarner, knocking her out of the game, causing her to growl.

"Wait until our fight butch."

Mittelt felt offended by being called a butch, so much so that she didn't see Elmen throw a ball and hit her on her head, taking her out of the game.

"I avenged you Kalawarner!"

Kalawarner felt like shedding tears at that, but Elmen smirked. But then, a ball slammed against her, thanks to Koneko, knocking her down onto the ground, taking out the young girl, Koneko nodding as she saw another contender going down.

"O-Oh, I shall also try!"

Asia, who hadn't been doing anything until this time, grabbed a ball, and threw it towards Yumi…

Yumi usually would've dodged the ball, she could've dodged it, but Yumi's head was somewhere else, and she didn't even see it coming, and ended up having the ball hit her on the head, knocking her down, and she was out of the game.

Makoto looked on, as Yumi didn't even see that bothered. He was more worried for her, but he didn't know what he was going to be able to do for her, and that wasn't something that he honestly was going to be able to live with.

"A-Ah well done Asia-chan, you managed to take one of them down!"

He praised her, though he didn't know why Yumi didn't just dodge it, she could've done it easily.

"T-Thank you Makoto-san, thank you very much!"

Koneko on the other hand launched one strong ball at Ravel, and hit her to the ground.

"Aaah…" Ravel let out a cry as Koneko launched another ball, and another, and another, and another, keeping the pressure on. "Ooh come on! Stop already! I'm hit, I'm beat! Please make this stop!"

Ravel let out a cry, she couldn't even think about this at all.

"K-Koneko-chan, she's out."

Koneko stopped herself, but held out her fingers in the peace sign.

She then looked towards Rias who armed herself.

Millicas however stepped forward.

"Onee-sama, we will have to win, and we have a secret weapon as well."

Rias challengingly looked on as Millicas pointed left.

Rias looked towards there…and her worst nightmare has been realized.

"Princess…fuck this, I'm outta here! That crazy bitch is gonna kill me if I stay here! A fucking ball game isn't worth death from a killer pussy!"

Rias dropped the ball, and rushed out of the area, as Princess chased after her.

Koneko slapped herself in the head at the crying Rias, running away from a cat.

Makoto, Millicas, and Asia all grabbed balls and looked at Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, you don't have anywhere to run."

"…I'll go down fighting, unlike Buchou."

Millicas sweatdropped as she heard "PRINCESS NO PLEASE!" coming from the fields Rias ran into, followed by a "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and most drew their conclusions when it went silent.

Makoto, Asia, and Millicas ganged up on Koneko, and though she lost in the end, they still had a tough time in defeating her.

* * *

After the game finished, Makoto (the others had gone to other places to get changed and such) came across something that he didn't want to even want to ever see, nor what did he expect from such a person either.

SLAP!

Rias, had just slapped Yumi across the face, something that he immensely didn't like. Seeing it made Rias look like a bad person, hitting her for, pretty much no reason within his eyes, it was like she kinda assaulted Yumi for no reason at all, and he wasn't going to stand for that while he was around to witness it.

He couldn't help but storm over as she spoke to Yumi.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Buchou was quite angry.

While she might've been angry about because she was spacing out, there didn't seem to be a reason why she was slapping Yumi like that, it didn't make sense to Makoto, and he didn't like it either, the very fact that she got slapped.

"Why did you slap Yumi-senpai exactly?"

Makoto demanded, as he got close, Kalawarner following close behind.

"Because I am trying to wake her up. Didn't you see that on the field today? She was lost in thought."

"So, it's alright to just give her a slap across the face? What kind of person just slaps someone else because they weren't concentrating? Haven't you ever had thoughts that distract you? Slapping someone for that reason is just idiotic!"

Makoto gave his thoughts, so Rias crossed her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'm her Master, and I am trying to make her see sense!"

"As her Master, you're being unusually cruel towards her, because she's clearly trying to get her head around something, and you just think it is okay to give her a little slap because she's your servant? You're lucky you're a woman or I would've hit you right back for that slap. She did not deserve that. You should talk civilly, ask what's going on, and try to come to some sort of conclusion, I thought that's what people with morals do."

"You don't get to speak like that to me."

Rias said it with a callous look.

Makoto didn't even back down, as Ise looked between then, and while Rias was his Master, he could see Makoto's points, and he did make a very valid argument, even if Makoto wasn't his brother, he'd also have the same feelings as he did right now, but due to being Rias' servant, he couldn't say it aloud.

"You're not my King, you don't get to order me around, and Yumi-senpai is important to me. If she's gonna get slapped, then I'm going to defend her. Even if it is from her supposed King, and if you think this is insubordination, give my King a call, I'm sure she'd say the exact same thing that I did, because she knows slapping isn't going to get you want you want out of people. I don't know how the Devils do it, but people up here don't usually slap their friends around when they're feeling down."

Rias looked on as did Makoto.

Neither backed down.

Makoto wasn't usually the type to confront people, and even if he got into trouble, he didn't care. He wasn't going to have Yumi slapped around when Rias got the feeling to do it. It didn't matter if she was a High Class Devil. Right now, he saw her as a girl kinda throwing a tantrum because her servant isn't acting the best way that she wanted.

Seeing the struggle between them, Akeno walked forward, offering her own thoughts.

"Buchou, Mako-kun is right."

"Akeno…"

Rias couldn't believe that Akeno was siding with Makoto on this.

But she remained firm.

"There are other ways to help people, and this wasn't one of them. I agree with Mako-kun, there was no need to hit her like that, she didn't deserve that. Even if she's acting strange, Mako-kun is right in the fact that Yumi-chan didn't deserve to be hit like that."

Rias put on a defiant face, but Akeno didn't back down either.

Rias sighed, relenting.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of slapped you. I was trying to wake you up."

Makoto looked towards Akeno, appreciation within his eyes.

"Akeno-senpai, you sided with me, even though Rias-buchou is your King."

"I saw the right side of your argument, Mako-kun." Akeno explained as she smiled. "I saw that you were in the right, and that she was within the wrong. Also, it seems like Mako-kun surely is showing his manly side lately. Fufu, I am gonna have to keep my eye on Mako-kun here or I might have to release these pent up feeling inside of me~"

Makoto's face turned slightly red as Akeno continued to giggle sweetly.

Yum placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder, and pulled him towards her.

"You're always so kind, even standing up to Buchou for me."

"She shouldn't of hit you Yumi-senpai. Even if a Maou had done it, God, whoever, I won't allow someone to hit you like that for, little to no reason. I don't get why you didn't say anything back…besides the fact that she's your King I mean."

Yumi continued to smile gently towards the young boy, pushing a bang out of his eyes.

"You're sweet, Makoto-kun. You know, you really are burning, all of the time. Your heart is always very passionate about what you believe in, and I am quite joyful to see this side of you Makoto-kun, so thank you for doing that. It also, reminded me of reasons why I fight."

"Why you fight? For what Senpai?"

Makoto didn't quite get what she was saying, but Yumi looked towards him with a stone cold expression within her eyes.

"I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy Sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

"Yumi-senpai…"

Yumi smiled, but then she took off, leaving Makoto and the others behind.

Makoto watched the rain heavily beat down on her, and he couldn't have it.

In the end, he couldn't leave her alone, and had to go after her.

Even if he didn't know where she was going, he couldn't just hold back, and leave her to it, he had to do something and had to go and make sure that she was okay, this was for Yumi after all, and even if everyone else was acting odd, he couldn't, and he wouldn't do that either.

* * *

He chased after Yumi, following her on the streets of the town they were in, but something felt, wrong.

Something felt odd, and Makoto didn't know what that thing was either. He felt okay in the rain. He was sure that his Sacred Gear made sure that he wasn't cold, he couldn't remember the last time he felt truly cold, but Yumi looked like she was shivering right about now.

"Yumi-senpai! Please don't run away from me! You can't just walk away after saying something like that! What's Excalibur done to you?!"

Yumi continued walking, so Makoto rushed forward, and appeared before her, stopping her tracks.

"Makoto-kun, I need to be alone a little while, could you please just…"

"No, I won't just, because I am worried about you. I am worried about you, please don't make me just follow you like this, I don't want you to do this Yumi-senpai, you're very important to me, I want to help you. But, you're gonna have to tell me what this Excalibur stuff is about! Please don't just walk away like thi-"

Yumi placed a hand over Makoto's mouth, silencing him. He went to break free, but she leaned closer, and whispered "Quiet." which he nodded at, letting the boys mouth be released from her hand covering it.

SPLASH!

In the sound of the water on the ground, a single footstep was heard.

Rounding a corner, was a priest, an old man at that, maybe in his 60's or so. He was stumbling, trying to walk. So, Makoto knew that he wasn't going to fight, but something had happened to him, and it probably wasn't a pleasant thing either.

"…Run away…"

The priest muttered, and fell forward.

"Mister?!" Makoto rushed, catching the man in his arms…but felt something that wasn't water, yet felt like a liquid. Looking down, his hand was covered in red. "Ooh Maou-sama…" Makoto checked where the red liquid was coming from, and saw there was a hole from a sword shaped weapon going from his front to his back. Checking for a pulse…Makoto found there was none. "He's dead…"

Though he knew that the priest was supposed to be an enemy, there was no mistake with the wound that he received that it wasn't an ordinary killing, not that killing was ordinary anyway, even then it didn't look good.

Makoto laid the man on the ground, and used his fingers to close his eyes. It was the least he could do after he died in such a manner. It was clear that this wasn't an accident, this was something that couldn't even be thought of as a normal occurrence.

"Awwwwwwwww~ Shota-sama is doing it so cutely~ What a thing~"

Every cell in Makoto's body paused when he heard the voice he didn't think he'd ever hear again.

Quickly his eyes darted up, only to see Yumi had summoned a sword, clashing against a blade that held an aura that made Makoto feel, odd. It felt, holy in of itself, and there wasn't only one of those blades either.

"Yumi-senpai!"

Makoto summoned his Sacred Gear, forcing it to come to a sword, and swung it forward, releasing a wave of icicles from the blade. Yumi jumped up unwillingly because she wanted to fight this person, but jumped anyway, and the bladed person who Yumi clashed with swung the two swords that they had, cutting apart the ice quite easily.

Makoto looked to the person who held the blade…then he became sick.

"Freed!"

Yes, the person from before, Freed, who hung out with Raynare, and the gang, was before them. And the swords, clearly weren't normal. Makoto was almost certain they were Holy Swords due to the fact that Yumi held her teeth together tightly, clenching them like she was going to rip Freed apart.

"Yahoo! That's me Makoto-kyun! You're the one who was kidnapped with Asia-chan? Super cool you survived! Yes, yes! This is very adorable after all! I am very pleased! Aww, I was hoping you two Devil scums would work out! By the way, how is Asia-chan?"

"Don't speak about Asia-chan you freak!"

Makoto saw red, and swung his blade, releasing sharp shards of ice towards the man. One of Freed's blades begins to vibrate in place, like it was shaking the universe, and he swung the blade very fast, cutting apart the blades of ice Makoto send towards him.

"Oooh! So you've grown since last time? Able to summon your Sacred Gear, and do things like that? It's adorable, it really is very adorable, but unlike last time, I've been given a super duper upgrade! See my blade? Or, my blades? They aren't normal! I got them from my super Boss-sama who entrusted me with not one, but two of these magnificent blades!"

Makoto and Yumi watched the aura around the blades increased.

Makoto watched on as well, seeing that Yumi was becoming more agitated.

"That aura…"

"Yes, yes! See, this is my Excalibur-chan, my two Excalibur-chan's! isn't iot amazing to find such finds as these!? Did you know Makoto-chan that there are more than one Excalibur blade in existence, and I happen to hold this one! It's super sexy isn't it!? Wanna feel it with your own blade and tight body?!"

"Don't call my body tight!"

Though he complained, Yumi went forward anyway and used her speed of the Knight. But Makoto noticed because she wasn't thinking as herself, she couldn't do what she needed to do, and she swung for the blades, but Freed's swords crumbled the blades all together.

Yumi saw the blades going for her, and went to move, but found herself unable to, the blades bringing back memories for her, and they stopped her.

"Hah!"

Makoto made his Sacred Gear release a burst of ice, a wave of it towards Freed. Freed put up his blades, and used the holy aura to carve through the wave of ice, so Makoto rushed forward, and clashed blades with him.

"Ooh my, it seems like Makoto-chan is becoming super serious, but I don't like to even think about you!"

The Excalibur's Freed used began to glow, and he moved faster, much faster than he was before. He came at Makoto in a number of strikes, stabbing motions. Makoto deflected the blades while concentrating on his speed traits, but it was quite difficult with the speed Freed was going.

"Freed!"

Yumi regained whatever passion that she had before, and summoned a sword in her hands. She jumped Freed, coming from the left with a fiery blade. Freed swung his speed sword, slashing right through the blade.

Makoto in the meantime summoned a mist around his blade, concentrating on the power to freeze minds. Though it won't be a huge burst, it would knock Freed off his game, as much as he could do anyway.

"Try this!"

Sending the mist right at Freed, Makoto watched as his mind began a little hazy, allowing Yumi to get within his personal space. Bringing up her unbroken sword, she slashed right at Freed from close range.

"Don't think so!"

Freed noticed just in time, using his other unknown Excalibur to block the attack, the blades clashing sending sparks throughout the area.

This time, Makoto stabbed the ground, so a frozen trail wrapped around Freed's feet, keeping him in place for Makoto's next attack to work.

"W-What the hell!?"

Freed looked down at his freezing feet, growling.

"You little punk ass bitch!"

He growled, using his blade to slice at the ice below him, once making sure Yumi wasn't near him, using his other Excalibur to slice at her.

Makoto summoned a spear of ice from his Sacred Gear's blade, launching it like a spear of light might be fired off, going for Freed's torso so he could take Freed, out, Freed was a terrible person after all, and he needed to be stopped.

"Aaah!"

Freed got stabbed in his shoulder which he used to block instead of getting pierced in the body which would've probably killed him, causing one of the blades of Excalibur to be dropped, blood gushing from his shoulder.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, he growled out as he smashed through the layer of ice Makoto made.

"Fucking shit! I hate Shota-sama's sometimes! Especially icy ones like you! Fuck you! I'm out of here!"

He went to pick up the blade, but Makoto summoned spires to erupt from the ground, blocking his path. Freed growled and went to swing his sword, Yumi appeared with her own sword, putting pressure onto Freed, swinging again and again.

"Yumi-senpai, let's work together!"

Makoto suggested, but she didn't listen, and watched as Freed jumped back, and then turned towards them.

"Give me my damn-"

Before he could finish, a blast of fire came from somewhere, hitting him right in the chest, blowing him away.

But he recovered, and got to his feet, albeit with a marks on his body, his chest burnt from the attack. Rather than try his luck, he knew when he was beat, promising to recover the blade itself later on.

Makoto and Yumi gasped, turning to the source of the attack, only to see that it was from someone Makoto had seen before.

"Gren…"

Yes, the one who attacked Makoto, Ravel, and Rossweisse that time, appeared.

"Makoto-kun, I'm going after Freed, make sure that you stay alive until I'm back!"

"Yumi-senpai!"

He couldn't stop her, she rushed away from him, and she didn't stop.

Makoto turned towards Gren, and went towards the Holy Sword at the same time.

"You're also with the Grigori, aren't you? The same organization that the Fallen Angel Azazel-san works for, or rather, is in charge of, right?"

Gren cracked his knuckles, as he walked forward.

"I was told to persuade you to return to us, but sometimes, things don't go like that, my sweet Makoto-kun."

"I don't understand, why are you here? Just to save us from Freed, and what was that about me returning? I don't get it."

Makoto armed himself, ready for the attack. Though he was worried that something was going to happen. He didn't know what he was going to do if this enemy came for him, he sensed something weird from him, and that weirdness wasn't going to disappear either.

Gren strolled forward.

"Nice Sacred Gear, I quite like it, cold, something that you should be now. Now, why don't you come with me for a little while? Let's talk, and if you don't want to talk with me, then why don't I give you the pleasure of dealing with my fists, how about that?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, if you want to fight me, then you'll have to do that, because I am not going to be leaving anywhere with you, got it?"

"Okay. Hard way it is."

Gren showed an uncaring face, then disappeared.

"So fast!"

Makoto couldn't even react as the man appeared before Makoto. He went to raise his weapon, but the man slammed his palm against Makoto's chest, causing blood to be coughed up, forcing his body through a nearby wall.

Makoto couldn't even comprehend such an attack, it was faster than he had seen Yumi go before, and now, he was shocked.

He came out of the wall, his hand tightly on his sword.

"Try this, and this!"

He thought that rather than fight without lowering him, he sent of sphere of mist that affects the spirit towards him. Gren danced around the mist quite easily, all the while coming closer, and closer to Makoto.

"Sorry, but that little trick only works if it is hits. It's not bad, but I'm not allowed to lose right now, and that means, I am gonna have to kick the shit out of you."

Gren disappeared in a burst of speed, Makoto not fooling for that so easily this time, stabbed the ground so spires of ice would erupt around him. Gren appeared, just as a spire nearly stabbed him, but he did something shocking.

"W-What…"

Makoto saw fire come from the mans mouth, melting the ice that Makoto made, and then sent it towards Makoto himself. Tightening his eyes, Makoto turned his weapon into a gun like item, sending out pure ice to freeze the attack.

The fire, and ice clashed together in a dance for dominance, but neither got through, stopping the attacks all together. Makoto panted, as Gren appeared before the young boy, grabbing him by the face.

"Sorry, Sire, but like this, we can't have you. Even if I have to kill you, I'll take that place for myself. If I kill you, then I'm gonna be taking the place, and I won't have you getting in my way. Even if he doesn't want you dead, I don't mind either way!"

Makoto tried to fight the enemy with a sword stab, but Gren slammed Makoto's head into the ground, causing the young boy to whine out and blood came from his mouth from the hard blow he received.

"Bastard!"

Makoto summoned a wave of demonic power from his hand, forcing it right into Gren. Gren didn't even flinch from the attack, and just felt the blast hit him. Makoto was shocked when the attack didn't do anything, only tearing his clothes a little bit.

"Was that it? You're supposed to be strong Prince. I can't believe it, for someone to fall so mightily, I can't believe it. This isn't going to be a good fight, sorry but that's how it is going to be."

Gren sent a punch to Makoto's stomach as he dropped his face from his other hand.

"Gwaaah!"

Makoto was blown backwards from the punch, landing right near the Holy Sword.

Makoto gripped his stomach tightly, not believing that this person was this strong. So much stronger than any opponent he had fought before, more stronger than the Devils he had fought before, even Dohnaseek wasn't this powerful.

He didn't know what to do, and could only summon a wall of ice around him. Several in fact, like he was surrounded by a fortress. Makoto made sure that they were strong, so he could give himself sometime to even think.

Gren just walked forward, with a twisted grin on his face.

"Only time will save you little buddy. This isn't going to save you. Sorry, this time, the Hakuryuukou isn't going to come to your side, no matter what is gonna happen. That bitch won't be able to do anything to me."

One by one, Gren slammed through the walls of ice.

Makoto knew that he was doing this for an intimidation factor, but even then he knew it, it didn't mean that it wasn't working…

[Partner.]

Makoto gasped, looking around for the voice.

"Y-Yes…?"

He didn't know where it came from…but then he saw his sword glowing.

[Partner, that Holy Sword on the ground, pick it up.]

Makoto looked at the sword, and he saw it glowing.

The Holy Sword was glowing, Makoto's heart beating faster and faster.

He didn't know why that was, but the sword, looked beautiful.

It looked cool.

It looked like…he had seen it somewhere before.

He couldn't place his finger where, but he knew that the sword was something that he had seen beforehand, and he, quite liked it.

But he didn't know why, and he remembered that he was a Devil.

" _I'm a Devil, though. I can't, it would hurt me._ "

That's what he thought.

Devils can't touch Holy Swords, it was a pretty easy concept to grasp…

But that wasn't the case when the Sacred Gear rejected it.

[No, my partner. You can hold that sword. Use that sword, to defend yourself, along with myself.]

"I can…use Holy Swords…? H-How do you know that…"

Makoto winced when he heard another layer being smashed apart. Only two more were left, and Makoto didn't like the maniacal grin that was being given off by the man himself, Gren, he was quite the frightening opponent.

[Trust in me, pick up that blade.]

He didn't have a reason to distrust his Sacred Gear.

It had always been there for him since becoming a Devil.

So, it would be here now.

Makoto bent down towards the sword, and hesitantly touched it…

He didn't feel pain.

He thought that he would, but he didn't.

Grasping the blade in his hand, Makoto pointed it forward and it was like he knew what to do it with it.

He understood what it did, and he took it for himself, using it for himself.

Swinging the blade, it glowed, and multiple forms of Makoto appeared. They were, illusions, and all felt, realistic as well. Makoto walked back as the ice barrier was brought down, and there stood Gren, with a sadistic sneer on his lips.

"How sweet, what have we got here? Such a good build of a team huh. So, you're using Excalibur Nightmare huh. Makes sense, really. Even then, don't think you can get away from me like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

He charged, and went to punch Makoto…

But his hand went through the body of Makoto, and showed that it wasn't even real.

He looked around and saw another Makoto, so he rushed, and sent a wave of fire from his mouth at the Makoto…but it just went through, Makoto was using the power to hide among them, giving him a good fighting chance.

"Huh…no, it can't be. I thought for sure it was-"

"Hah!"

Makoto appeared right beside the man with Holy Sword in hand. Gren raised his arm as Makoto brought down the sword, using his arm to block the sword. Though the sword was strong, it only managed to give a little cut, but blood came forward.

"Little shit! Y-You can't do that! I'll kill you for that!"

Gren raised his arm, and went to punch Makoto…

"Nyahahaha~ Don't think so~"

A sudden bluish white aura sprung forward from the side, colliding with Gren, knocking him into a wall, smashing it apart.

Makoto looked to see…a woman.

She wasn't just a woman, she was a woman that could compete with Akeno in terms of body alone. She was beautiful, and she had cat ears, black ones, and piercing eyes that fixated onto Makoto himself. Two black tails swished around from behind her, and her kimono top showed quite a big portion of her breasts.

Makoto's cheeks turned red at seeing such a beauty, and because she was a cat girl…all the more of his body felt hot, it was one of his likes, and he really found this woman to be quite beautiful, Makoto blinked though when the cat girl winked at him, his cheeks flushing bright red.

"Nyahahaha, Gren is a naughty boy~ Didn't the Hakuryuukou tell you to not bully this child?"

The cat girl made it to Makoto's side, standing there with a sphere of white and blue within her palm.

Gren came out of the wall, and grinned.

"Oh my, it seems like she's sent you to defend him, huh."

"Yup~ I came to defend this cute boy, and I can't have you hurt him nyaaa~"

That meowing sounding quite similar, but he couldn't place where it was right now.

Gren adopted a grin, looking between them.

"Well, if even you come kitten, then I have no choice but to leave. We don't have to inform her of this instance, do we?"

"Afraid so~ You understand how attached she is to this cute boy. You have been bullying this child, and I can't have it nyaaa~ If you do it more, then I'll shank the shit out of you~ Now, why don't you fuck off before I become pissed off nyaaa~"

Gren assessed the situation, then bowed his head.

"I shall leave this time, next time, it might not end pleasantly like this."

The cat girl watched on as Gren disappeared in a flash of light.

As soon as he did, she turned to Makoto, and grabbed his face.

"W-What are you…"

The cat girl licked Makoto's cheek, causing his face to turn red, and then kissed his cheek.

"Such a cute boy you are, nyaaa~" She looked at the Holy Sword, and then to his Sacred Gear. "I presume you're gonna keep that, aren't you?"

"Erm…I don't know what to do with it."

He replied honestly, still unsure.

"Use your Sacred Gear, I heard a secret from Hakuryuukou-chan that you can use it to store items within itself, isn't that neat nyaaa~"

Makoto looked at his Sacred Gear.

"I-Is that true?"

The Sacred Gear changed from a sword, to its larger beast like form.

[Yes, it is true. You may store the sword inside, until you wish to use it again, my partner. My body is also something that can be called a different space. You may store items inside if you so desire.]

Makoto gave the sword to the beast, who took it, and placed it into its mouth, swallowing it.

"T-Thank you Sacred Gear-san."

The Sacred Gear nodded, disappearing all together.

He then turned to the cat girl.

"Erm…thank you for saving me, I was in a bind, and I was…worried."

The cat girl wagged her finger cutely.

"No need for the thanks Makoto-chin~ I enjoyed helping my cute Makoto-chin~"

"Makoto…chin?"

The girl moved closer, and grabbed his head, forcing it against her breasts. His face turned flustered as the cat girl reached down his back, and groped his butt, causing him to whine into her breasts, the girls face turning brighter red.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa~ What a sexy reaction~ I've always thought you could moan~ Nyaaa, what a sexy day we've had a chance to meet~"

"W-Who are you?"

He managed to say from her bust.

The woman pulled Makoto out of her breasts, then pecked his cheek.

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's keep it between us. Suffice to say, I am a protector of Makoto-chin because he gave me nice and comforting thoughts and feelings, and he's adorable~ I can understand why Hakuryuukou-chan wants you so bad~ I love having my cute Makoto-chin all to myself~ But, I can't stay, got some food to come to, and you've got to meet that cute Yumi-chan, haven't you~?"

Makoto nodded, as he pulled away from her.

"But, who are you? And why did you save me?"

"Because my cute Makoto-chin, is my cute Makoto-chin, and who I am, it doesn't matter right now~ All that does is in the future, let's have more fun Makoto-chin~ I love your adorable sides, and I love your cuteness~ Now, Yumi-chan is that way~" She pointed left. "Go that way, for a little while, maybe a minute if you run at top speeds, and you'll find her nyaaa~ As for my name, let's just say it is something you'll find out eventually my cute Makoto-chin~ Oh, keep that Holy Sword secret for now, maybe it can be used as a secret weapon later on~"

Makoto nodded his head, believing that to be a good idea, since Yumi didn't like the sword, and he wished to understand why he could use it when he believed that he wouldn't be able to use it, unless he was born to be able to use them then…he didn't know.

"R-Right…thank you for saving me~"

The girl giggled nefariously like, and then licked his cheek affectionately.

"Nyaaa~ Such a polite boy~"

She kissed his cheek, and then she rushed off into the distance. Makoto tried to follow, but a weird fog came about, stopping his path.

Makoto looked on, trying to figure out just what kind of predicament he had gotten himself into now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, there it is! Yumi's been a little distant lately, but Makoto's trying his best! Everyone participated in the ball tournament, but Princess came in and tried to get Rias…who knows what happened there. But Freed came back into the picture, as did that mysterious Gren, who attacked, and spoke cryptically. Makoto also required, and found out that he could use a, Holy Sword, which is Excalibur Nightmare, and why it felt so familiar…let's wait, and see what's going on there? But, Makoto was also saved by a mysterious (not really) cat girl! Next chapter, things heat up even more! Until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	26. Meeting's new and old!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Yoga Pratama; Yup, but always expect the unexpected. Hehe it surely was~ That was fun to write~ If Makoto went through that because of Ise, Makoto would probably kill him.**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, it was a fun chapter to write for those parts. I thought i'd change it up a little bit, so I did~ And yeah, he's got that Excalibur now. He won't be able to say it right away, but if anyone he trusts, at least between those two, then it would be Irina over Xenovia due to their history. That actually would be cool, I could see Serafall teaching Makoto that, and he busts it out during that part. Ooh yeah, during that arc, it is going to be very, very interesting between Makoto, and Asia, and Diodora. Oh, that would very much piss off Ise, and it would send him into Juggernaut yeah, Serafall would obliterate anything if that happened to Makoto. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, there has been a few huh.**

 **marco794; Seemingly so yeah.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; She does indeed yeah~ Kuroka's come into play, and is still kicking some ass the way that she does. He is indeed, he's training himself, and wants to become stronger. They are trying, but they aren't able to come to an agreement with the pair of them, and him as well. They do both have good points, but if they only realized that coming together would be better than being blown apart like this. This is just his sword, right now, it might not always be his sword, and what rule was there for him to only have one sword? He might get different ones in the future.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yup, Makoto's trying his best for the young girl, isn't he? He should've but his mind was preoccupied, and yeah, he got some good 'service' didn't he? Ravel can show some cute sides, can't she? Hmmm, I suppose when we get there, there could be a battle between Makoto and Ise, friendly or otherwise. Yeah, we're getting more, and more into his past as we go along huh. She did indeed, she's very, odd like that huh. His sanity is always being pushed to different limits. Yeah, that fight was, something alright, wasn't it? Kuroka came though, and she saved the day, with her powers, then flirted with him for a little bit. Well, something might go down between them. Eeh, I couldn't see that working with Ise honestly. And thanks.**

 **Vizard Issei; Yeah, he's got himself a Holy Sword! It's gonna be interesting going forward! Poor Shota indeed, Kiyome will stop at nothing to get it. I, dunno, maybe in the future somewhere. Well, they could be, nothing has been confirmed one way or the other. Well, we'll see what the future has in store for Makoto, and such when we begin seeing more and more. Eh, maybe it will happen, Ise probably won't fight them though, due to what I have planned. Really? Well, maybe in a future fic, not here though.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! She isn't yeah but still, she is pulling away from him. Yeah, it never made sense to me either, why she did that. It just didn't make sense. Well, she could be, or she could be something else entirely. Nothing has been confirmed either way. Grayfia wasn't frightened as in downright terrified, she was more startled that a cat, she couldn't sense power from, was able to do such intimidating things. And thanks for the suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They surely are, and it is going to only heat up from hereon out. She isn't, but it is gonna be a rocky road going forward. She did yeah...that's Kiyome for you, she's very, odd like that. I thought Makoto would do that, seeing that it was very unnecessary to hit her like that for, basically not paying much attention, it always seemed too far for me as well. Well, Gren is quite, the character, isn't he? He's, gonna be explored more on as we go forward. It is, remember that, it is gonna be paid off at a later date. Hehe, they'll...well, let's not ruin the surprise. She could be, she couldn't be. She could be just an insane cat. Well, at least those two seem to be.**

 **Justin D; Yup, it surely is, and it is going to be, interesting going forward. Kalawarner wants Makoto in a serious way, even if she has to drag in Asia, she'll do it, knowing that Makoto would find it very difficult to displease Asia, so Kalawarner is quite the tricky person. He does, he's had time to get to know her, and knows Ise very well, and it is very easy to see the similarities. Hehe, that was quite fun to write actually, I had a good time writing that part of the story. Could very well be, or it could be something else. It is, but works differently than it did there. Yeah, it is gonna be fun going forward.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thanks! Yeah, it was quite like the Rias vs Makoto during that 'fight'. Yeah, he surely is huh~ And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Eeh, dunno about arc, and I wouldn't know how he would end up having something like that, since he, before becoming a Devil, was just an ordinary highschooler. Especially one that is supernatural. Normal, I could believe, perhaps, but supernatural, it would be very hard to believe that.**

 **Primevere; No worries, I can understand, my life is gonna become very busy soon enough. And thanks, no worries at all~**

 **Guest 2; I can't spoil much about Vali right now, since it ties in with a plot point I have going on, but lets say it could very well be different than the canon. And yeah, for Serafall, Makoto is probably gonna be facing her.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, it is noticed, don't worry about that. Yup, it is someone from canon, can't say who though right now. He should be, but then again, he did want to have a 'normal' bath, but living in that house, it is gonna be anything but normal. Yeah, don't think about that, those two together would be very terrifying to say the least. He did, but it was only a ball game after all~ It is a wonder he survived as long as he did in canon huh. Yeah, I suppose in a way, he could be like that. Kuroka, is gonna be fun to develop as we go forward into the future. She is interested, and there is a reason why she is, besides obvious things. He can yeah, and that's kinda important, remember that for the future's sake~ They are, they should be here, very, very soon. Ooh trust me, that scene is gonna go down with some, interesting results. They do, don't they? And thanks!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Yeah, she does huh. And I suppose it would be yeah.**

 **Guest 3; I'm sorry, I haven't watched it before, so I couldn't write for it.**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, that's quite the development huh, that's gonna be shown more down the line as we go on. It is gonna be, something when it is found out. We saw Kuroka kicking some ass, however brief, seems like Gren is quite scared of her huh. Yeah, I am thinking of the same way, and I probably will do if I can think of some good story line's for her. Well, thanks, I try my best and all. It should be yeah.**

 **tyson113; Thanks very much! Aah, those two are gonna be fun to explore going down the road. Hehe, just wait for that, it is gonna be fun to write.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I don't see why not, and yeah it would, someone he's been with for years, thought of as a brother, he of course would go into Juggernaut Drive if he lost him. And yeah, he does deserve that.**

 **Guest 5; That could be an interesting thing to do, yeah maybe in the future I could do something like that.**

 **Guest 6; Sorry, I've watched some, but not enough to make a fic of it. But from what I know, that could be interesting to do.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! He is trying yeah, and is somewhat succeeding as well. Though it is difficult for them to do it. The lap wars are forever on huh. It seems that cuteness, along with Princess threats, seemed to have won out. He was yeah, Kuroka saved the day, and also he helped out Yumi as well, protecting her from Rias. And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; I always thought the same as well. She really should've seen that wasn't the right way to go. I suppose in a way, they really were, weren't they? Hehe, their surprise attack seemed to work quite well, didn't it? Makoto even busted out a cuteness mode that he could do. Aah, good question, she might do in the future. They have, with a bloody vengeance apparently. Well, he didn't go through the project to wield them, so it is safe to say that he is a natural, unless there's something else about him we don't know yet. Well, the Sacred Gear has its own reasons, which shall slowly be revealed as we go forward. Kuroka is seemingly deeply connected to whatever is going on, we'll have to see and read more to find out. And yeah, seems a few are, aren't they?**

 **Guest 7; Well, I do have to say, that is some good reasons, and some good ideas. And yeah, if I can one day, I probably will, then I will try incorporating those ideas, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Meeting's new and old!**

"Yumi-senpai, please at least let me get Asia-chan to heal that wound on your arm."

Makoto said as he walked into the bedroom that he had, with Yumi.

After the days events, Makoto eventually found Yumi, and all but had to beg for her to come back to his place, but still was quite difficult. But he managed to get her back, somehow, she seemed to be rattled though, and he could understand why.

"I can't believe Freed used a cheap trick to get away like that."

She growled out as Makoto checked over the wound.

"This was made by a Holy Sword, wasn't it? The Excalibur, right?"

Makoto asked, begging for an answer.

Yumi just held her head down like she was thinking about something deeply.

"Yumi-senpai, please take off your shirt, so I can examine the wound. If you don't want Asia-chan to heal it, then I'm gonna have to fix it up myself, though Asia-chan would be the way to go anyway, yet I don't get why you won't go to her, she's not with Rias-buchou, and it doesn't make sense why you're not doing this."

"Because this is my problem Makoto-kun, I didn't even want you to become involved."

She said it rather rudely if Makoto was honest with himself, he didn't expect such things from her.

"Yumi-senpai, I became involved because I care about you, why can't you see that? I might be defying my King here, but I am doing it because I care so much about you Yumi-senpai, please tell me what is happening, I want to help you."

Yumi looked to the side, as she took her shirt off, showing the wound.

Makoto gathered some medical supplies he knew laid around the medkit the family had, beginning to address the wound that she had.

"Senpai, this isn't going to become infected or anything, but I have to clean the wound, it doesn't look that bad. But because it was a Holy Sword that cut you, I suppose it really hurt you, didn't it Yumi-senpai?"

Yumi nodded her head, while Makoto continued with the wound.

He washed it, and made sure that he did everything that he needed to do in order to make sure that Yumi was okay, it wasn't something that Makoto was comfortable with.

"Makoto-kun, I don't deserve your kindness. I'm being quite, reckless right now, yet you're still here for me, and I don't know why that is."

"What are you saying Senpai? You're my Yumi-senpai, of course I am going to be here for you. Why would you think I wouldn't be? I came to defend you, protect you, like you did me. Senpai, I don't want you to be in danger, and I don't understand why you're upset with these Holy Swords, are they really that bad?"

"It's…Holy Swords, Excalibur, is terrible Makoto-kun. Things have been done in their name, and it sickens me how it can be so. How could someone…"

She didn't reveal anything else, and kept her head down.

Makoto wondered what was going on, and he kept treating her wound.

Yumi didn't say anything, and neither did Makoto either. Makoto didn't know what to say, he believed that Yumi was a little stubborn in the regards to not speak like she should.

"Where did you learn how to treat wounds, Makoto-kun?"

Yumi asked, breaking the ice.

"I learned when I was younger. There was this, person who was hurt, and I did my best to help them, Ise-nii also used to get hurt a lot, so I'd pretend I was his personal doctor, and patch him up, and recently, Asia-chan's been teaching me also on how to treat wounds if she isn't around."

He answered as he bandaged her wound once making sure that it had been treated.

"Thank you Makoto-kun."

"I wouldn't have to do this at all if you didn't run off like that."

He spoke with a slightly stern, yet completely worried voice.

"I know…I just couldn't stop, he held Excalibur, and I had to go…I didn't even think, that enemy that fought you, what happened?"

"He ran off after we fought a little bit."

Makoto didn't reveal that he had bruised ribs, the punch he received was very harsh.

"I see, I'm glad you're okay."

Makoto wasn't sure what to say about this, but he took her hand in his own and held it gently.

"Yumi-senpai, please don't go off on your own like that. These Holy Swords are strong, I don't want you to end up hurt, or worse. This isn't the something that I like Yumi-senpai, I'm worried that something is going to happen Senpai, and I can't have something happen to Senpai, it can't happen Senpai. I won't allow something like this to happen to you, a Holy Sword isn't something you have to throw your life away for. Please…for me?"

He thought maybe, that would be enough.

Or maybe it wouldn't.

Makoto didn't know which one would be which.

However, he didn't mind right now, he didn't care.

He just needed to get through to her, and that's what he was going to do as well.

He tried his best, wishing that she would just, do it as well, and stay beside him like he thought she'd do with him.

Yumi looked right into her eyes, and then inched closer towards him.

"Makoto-kun, please don't ask me something like that, it's too hard. I'm, worried about such things, Makoto-kun. I don't want you out there with me, I don't want anything to happen to you, I couldn't stand it."

"Then why do you think I want to go with you? Do you think that I can handle anything happening to you? Really? I don't want you to be hurt Senpai, this isn't something you have to do alone. I won't tell Buchou about anything, nor my King if it takes that. I just want you to be safe, and sound, Yumi-senpai. Please listen to me, please."

His words were touching to the young girl, she couldn't deny that either.

Though he pleaded with her, she couldn't in the end.

It wasn't something that she could do, because she had a mission, and she had to fulfil that mission to the best that she could.

"Makoto-kun, I know that you're worried about me, but you don't have to be. This isn't something that you have to worry about. It's my worries, not yours, and I think that I should be able to handle all of this, that's how I am going to see it anyway."

"No…Senpai, you're not alone, don't you know that? I said it before, I am here for you. This isn't something that you have to worry about, or at least, not alone. That's what I am here for Yumi-senpai, this is supposed to be something that I am worried about, you know?"

Yumi stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door.

Makoto watched her like a hawk.

"Yumi-senpai, please…"

Yumi turned back towards him, offering a small smile.

"Thank you Makoto-kun."

Yumi took off through the door before Makoto could say anything else. He ran to the door, and tried to follow her, but he couldn't keep up in the end, he couldn't manage to do it. Makoto, wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

But then, he remembered something.

And that something was to do with Millicas.

While he didn't say it at the time, he did know that she knew something about this, and a little information was going to be better than no information at all. So, he resolved himself to get in on the understanding as well.

* * *

"Holy Sword Project, could you tell me about that please?"

Millicas nods at Makoto's words.

"Yes. Yumi-senpai is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Makoto, Elmen, Kalawarner and Ravel all listen to the conversation that Millicas gave. Though Ravel knew some, Kalawarner also knew some as well, the first three didn't know anything about the subject, and needed to know, Makoto taking it quite personally honestly.

"S-So, what is this project exactly? I've only heard some rumours, but what is it exactly?"

Elmen questioned, wanting to know more and more by the second.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the Holy Sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. It made sense to Makoto for Asia to not know what it was. Ravel then began again.

"Holy Swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils like us. If we, the Devils, touch the Holy Sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy."

"Ravel-san, if a Devil, I mean if a human can wield a Holy Sword, and then is turned into a Devil, then that would be something, interesting, right?"

Asking directly towards the female, Ravel pursed her lips.

"Yes, I have heard such cases happening, but it is very rare. Why do you ask?"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"No reason, it's just something that I have been thinking about is all. I mean, having a Devil that can use Holy Swords would be pretty good, right? I mean, I can't see it being a bad thing if it happened, right Ravel-san?"

Ravel had to agree with that, and then she continued on with the conversation.

"Even though there are numerous Holy Swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But Holy Swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

Makoto wondered if he was the person that was chosen, since he could use a Holy Sword. Yet, he also wondered why he was chosen? Was the reason why he was chosen because he believed in God? He didn't know, but he was gonna find out.

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create Demonic Swords. But there's also one that can use Holy Swords as well."

"So, a Holy version of Sword Birth then?"

Millicas nods her head, and explains herself.

"I believe it is called Blade Blacksmith, the Sacred Gear that is the Holy version of Yumi-senpai's. But if you compare it to the Holy Swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like Ise-senpai's "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

"Longinus…that's the same spear that killed Jesus-sama, right? or it was named after such things, yes?"

Millicas once again nodded.

"It's said to be the strongest one, and the first one, of course as I said. There are 13 Longinus', and I know, I believe all of the names of them. Though it doesn't matter right now, I think what does is what's going on right now, right?"

Ravel once again came into the conversation.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these Holy Swords are too powerful. It's the same with the Demonic Swords."

"That's great and all, but what about Yumi-senpai? How does she connect to things like this?"

Makoto carried onto the conversation, so Millicas carried on as well.

"Yumi-senpai received artificial treatment to adapt to the Holy Sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Yumi-senpai is able to use the Holy Swords?"

Millicas shook her head at Elmen's question.

"Yumi-senpai couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords. Not only Yumi-senpai, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yumi-senpai's couldn't either…"

It kinda made sense now why Excalibur out of all of them was the one that she hated them the most. He understood. Though he wondered why people tried to make artificial wielders, and from the grimness of Millicas' face, he could only surmise that she didn't have a good experience either, and Makoto wasn't happy about that either.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

"Oh my God, they…killed them off?"

Makoto wish that he didn't have to ask that, but he didn't have the right thing to say. He didn't even know what Yumi must've felt about that, and now it made more sense. If he was told that he was a defective product, then he would've been angry, hurt, and wanted revenge, especially after they had killed people that were important to me.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yumi-senpai. Only because they couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you. She even clung to Makoto because of the overwhelming sadness that she had.

Kalawarner turned her eyes downwards.

"Sometimes, the world handles things like this. It's not right, it is quite disgusting, and it isn't something that even we Fallen Angels have thought about doing, I can't believe…no, I can believe something's like that."

"They, the people of the Church, calls us Devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

"That's not quite right, Millicas-san." Elmen chimed in. "Humans, don't all have such intentions. Humans, Devils, whatever. Everyone can have the greatest evils of the world. Not just humans, and that's not me defending humans, besides the fact that I am part one, it's also because I think that the greatest evil is whoever decides to go into a place like that."

Millicas nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense actually."

"When Onee-sama reincarnated Yumi-senpai into a Devil, that girl was swearing for his revenge even when she was in a critical situation, I saw it all of the time, and Onee-sama had a very difficult time in doing things like that, she couldn't help much, Yumi-senpai would pull away from her a lot, and wouldn't speak all that much. Because her talents were being used for Holy Swords since she was born, Onee-sama wanted her to use her talents as a Devil. Yumi-senpai's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for Holy Swords."

Makoto felt more sorry for Yumi, and wished that he was with her right now, it also made sense that she'd want to be alone like she was, but he wished that she didn't have to worry about things like that for him now.

Millicas then released a breath as Ravel spoke.

"Senpai couldn't forget about it. The Holy Swords. Those who were involved with the Holy Swords. And the people of the Church…I wonder, if they ever truly understood how they ruined lives. I only knew some of it, and what I did know, I didn't like."

"Yeah, it does seem to make sense. I remember, she was saying about it being like that when we went to rescue Makoto-kun from the Church. I recall hearing her being in disdain, and Makoto-san also probably remembers that as well, doesn't he?"

Makoto nodded.

Of course he remembered.

The way she looked, the way that Makoto saw how she held disgust for the Fallen Angels, and the Church, and even now with the Devils and the Holy Swords. Things were in a troubling time, and it wasn't going to go away without a worry, it wasn't something that Makoto could reasonably understand.

"But, if this is the case, what set her off in the first place?" Kalawarner brought up. "What's going on with her, and why did she set off now? It doesn't make sense to me at all. I can't even think about such things."

Makoto knew why that was, bringing out a photo, the one that had a Holy Sword, and he knew that it was related, though Makoto didn't know what the Holy Sword was about.

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

Millicas looked at the photo, and her eyes changed a little bit.

"Makoto-san. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives…I mean, within the family of the Hyoudou's, I can't remember anyone anyway. And that person…I remember that she could be, I remember that we used to pray together all of the time."

"Makoto-san also prayed to God?"

Asia was surprised, so Makoto explained it slowly.

"Yes, I did, and still did just before I became a Devil. I wasn't the biggest follower, but I did believe in God, and tried my best to be a good person. But yeah, the girl in the photo, and I prayed together. I haven't seen her for a long time though, not since I was younger anyway."

Millicas continued to look at the image, and then remembered something so she expressed it to the others.

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a Holy Sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a Holy Sword?"

Millicas nodded seriously, as she looked over it once more.

"Yes, it's one of the Holy Swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary Holy Sword that was mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the Holy Sword wielder…I did hear that a few years ago in this town, there was something going on, and then it wasn't good at all, and it couldn't be good either, I just don't know what to even think about such things right now. I am sorry for Yumi-senpai though, it isn't something that I can personally connect with, how scared she must've been during that time."

Makoto agreed with that wholeheartedly, wishing that she had something going on as well.

"Also, Master…there's something that I am talking about honestly, I've been hearing things about Kokabiel lately, and he is…I think that he might either be coming to this town, or he might already be here. According to the rumours from the Grigori actually."

"Kokabiel." Ravel spoke up. "He's a Cadre Fallen Angel class, why would he be here? I've heard rumours that he doesn't exactly play with the games, and such. But, why would he come here Kalawarner-sama?"

Kalawarner shot a glare at Ravel, who backed down.

Makoto then looked and went to ask, but Kalawarner beat him to the punch.

"I don't know. I've heard the rumours about him being up to no good, but I don't know how true they really are. They could be true, or they could be something else entirely, it wasn't something that I am honestly privy too. I just thought, with the mention of Excalibur's, and such, and I have heard he could be interested in such things, I just thought that maybe, he would be into things like this."

"Kokabiel would be a hard person to fight even for all of us. He's a tough opponent that fought in the war, I don't think we'd come out of it unscathed either, it isn't something that I can honestly speak of though."

Millicas shared her thoughts, and didn't know what to say about it.

If Kokabiel was involved, what could they do?

Also, Makoto thought about Gren again, and what he said, and then remembered the Holy Sword in his possession, and what he was supposed to do about that. There's also the very that the mysterious cat girl saved him as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, at an abandoned Church, a young woman with long brown locks tied into twintails undid them, and let them flow down naturally, as she took to an open looking bath area.

She stood naked within the Church, picked up water, and ran it over herself.

She felt it slide down her naked body, and she held good feelings inside of herself.

She also had another reason for that, she just knew that it was something that she couldn't do either. Irina, felt unsure, uncertain of what she was supposed to do right now, she wanted to go and see him, but she didn't know how she was going to approach him, or what she was going to say.

It had been so long.

Would he even remember her?

That thought, and others ran through her mind and she wasn't coming to a conclusion either.

She couldn't even think what he or she would say, it was too incredible.

Makoto, being the age of 15.

What would he look like?

What would he even be like?

Would he be the same as the person she remembered before?

Even though they were childhood friends, would it be okay to speak so casually again?

Would there be weirdness?

She had all of these thoughts, and she couldn't come to a good conclusion on what was going to happen.

"Xenovia! I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm gonna be seeing Ma-chan again! Can you even believe something like that!?"

Xenovia curiously looked towards her.

"I do not know what a Ma-chan is, but I suppose you're going to be okay, if he is a childhood friend."

"H-He is my childhood friend! Please don't say such things Xenovia! Come tomorrow, once we meet with this Queen of Serafall-sama, then we'll also be able to see Ma-chan again! I can't wait until I see Ma-chan again! So many stories, so many different things that I will be able to see as well!"

Irina was confident in this, she was going to see Makoto again, even if it killed her.

"As long as it doesn't come in the way of our mission, then it is acceptable."

"It won't! Ma-chan is my Ma-chan! Oooh, I hope he remembers me! Ise-kun used to call me a boy, I remember but Ma-chan always said I was a girl and then there was…" She brushed her lips gently, and thought about it. " _Ma-chan…Ma-chan and I, the last time we saw one another was…_ " She once again brushed her lips as she felt her breasts jiggle a little bit maybe out of excitement. "Ooh Ma-chan! I can't wait to see you again! It is going to be awesome!"

She said aloud, causing Xenovia to run a hand across her breast, and took in the feelings that she had deep within her.

"Irina, again, as I said, please don't let your, judgement cloud your better one, when it comes to this boy."

Irina knew Xenovia was being her usual self, but she couldn't even think about such things right now, she wished to see Makoto again, and see what had, or hasn't changed, and to see if Makoto was going to be any different.

"They aren't at all. I'm just so excited to see Ma-chan again! It has been years! We were very close, you know!? We spent so much time together, and we cuddled a lot, and he also hugged onto me when we slept at one another's houses! It was the best! We even prayed to God all of the time, and it made me feel good inside of my chest!"

Xenovia really didn't understand why she was so, excited like she was, it didn't make sense to her at all. If it was her, then she wouldn't be so excited like this, she wouldn't even care all that much. But, she couldn't understand why Irina, was like this now.

* * *

Later on, as Asia slept next to him, Makoto stared at the roof, one of his arms around Asia's sleeping form, and the other on the back of his head, trying to think about what he could for Yumi, Princess laid on his crotch, snuggling against him deeply.

Telling Rias, she probably wouldn't be able to do anything. If it is the Church, then she couldn't get involved, and Serafall wouldn't be able to do it either. Even if she is the Maou, she knew that she wouldn't be able to involve herself or him with the Church.

But Makoto couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

He knew that he would have to do something, and what was something was, Makoto didn't know yet. He wanted to find out however, he wanted to make sure that Yumi was okay, but in the end, until he could find out more, he wasn't going to be able to do much.

Even just lying down like this didn't seem good.

He just wanted to go and find her, and make sure that she is okay, wherever she is.

But right now, he didn't know where she was.

If he did, then he'd be right there for her.

But right now, he didn't know where the hell she was at all.

[Are you worried, partner?]

Makoto heard inside of his head, so he nodded his head, and spoke in his mind.

" _Yeah, this situation is weird. I don't get why I can wield Holy Swords, and why this happened to Yumi-senpai. I don't understand Sacred Gear-san, I just don't understand at all. I just want this to stop, but I don't know how to proceed in this._ "

[Don't worry partner, you've got skills you aren't aware of yet. Like with that Holy Sword, you can use that to a good degree, it has good abilities. Use it the next time that you need it, and also, do not forget my power. I can freeze anything, let that power go through and freeze anything that I need to freeze, understand me?]

Makoto nodded his head as he looked towards Asia who continued to sleep.

" _Can I fight a Cadre Fallen Angel if it comes down to it? to protect Asia-chan, Yumi-senpai and the others?_ "

Though it wasn't confirmed yet, Makoto did find it suspicious that Kalawarner mentioned it, and around this time. Them being here wasn't a coincidence, and he remembered Freed's words as well, and what he said as well.

[Even if I have to take away your lifespan, I can give you the ability to achieve a premature Balance Breaker if you so desire. But, it would eat at your lifeforce, and could potentially kill you. Choose wisely, if you want me to ever do that partner. My life, would continue in another host but yours, wouldn't, and you'd be dead. However, you have a good amount of lifespan thanks to being reborn as a Devil.]

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it.

Giving up his life for Asia and the others?

Yes, he could do that, and he would do it as well if he had to do it.

He would do it to protect the people that he cared about, even if it meant his life.

"Yes, I understand very well, thank you."

[Do not worry, I will make sure that you don't have to go that far, and if I can't, then I am sure that you'll be able to do it somehow, I believe in my partner the most. You truly are a most interesting host, so much history and power thriving within your body partner.]

Makoto looked towards Asia once more, and saw that she whimpered, so he hugged her even tighter. That seemed to settle the young girls heart, and she returned to having a normal face, as well as a normal voice as well.

Makoto continued to hold the young girl, and petted her head gently.

" _I have to protect these people, I have to make sure that she is safe. Everyone is safe, no matter what…but, why do I feel a sense of foreboding is about to come over me? I don't get it, I don't like these feelings at all. but, I shall do it in the end, even if it kills me, I shall defend the people that are close to me Sacred Gear-san._ "

Makoto heard chuckling within his mind.

[You're odd, partner.]

Makoto chuckled as well.

" _So I've been told Sacred Gear-san._ "

Makoto continued to chuckle, as he settled down onto the bed.

Maybe subconsciously Asia felt something amiss within Makoto, so her arms wrapped tightly around Makoto in her sleep, holding him tightly, and she wouldn't let him go either, which Makoto appreciated all the same.

What Makoto didn't realize was that while he slept, there was someone looking through the window, right at him, and stared, fondly towards him.

* * *

Kalawarner had entered a room that she was all too familiar with.

It was the room that she always saw her boss…one of her bosses at least.

She considered Makoto, and this person her boss.

The man in front of her, was a man that had black hair, with a blonde fringe. He looked rough and tough with a goatee, and his face looked like he was in or around his mid to late twenties, he looked rather distinguished as well.

"Kalawarner Roofie."

Kalawarner's eyebrows twitched as the man snickered.

"Azazel-sama, please don't call me that."

"But that's your name Kalawarner Roofie, you legally changed it, don't you remember? When you were drunk, and wished to have an edge. Speaking of mistakes with names, how is Mittelt Ecstasy exactly? Is she having fun with the Sekiryuutei?"

Kalawarner put a hand to her mouth, and felt tears prickling her eyes. Though she did have to laugh at Mittelt's forced last name.

"D-Don't say things like that to me please. I had my name changed for a dare, and I was really hammered, you made me! Azazel-sama, I'm not here about my name, I'm here about something very important, don't you understand this!?"

Azazel looked childishly towards Kalawarner.

"So, what can I help you with Kalawarner Roofie?"

Kalawarner hated that name she really did. But she needed to know the situation that was on hand right now.

"It's about Kokabiel." Azazel frowned. "There has been some talk in Kuoh right now, and there might be some Holy Swords named Excalibur coming there. And I remember that you mentioned that there might be something, going on with that. Could you please elaborate on it please?"

"Kalawarner Roofie, the thing is, Kokabiel has probably gone to the dark side. I say this because, several suspicions I have had on him have been confirmed. Though, I do not know what his intentions are, I could only presume the worst. Kokabiel is a meat head at heart, he doesn't stop fighting. While Vali for instance is a battle freak, at least Vali knows when it is time to stop. But Kokabiel couldn't ever forgive me for stopping the war the way that we did, he always wanted something else."

Kalawarner exhaled deeply.

"Kokabiel-sama always did say about the Devils being scum and wanting to kill them, and God with the Angels." Azazel barely noticeably turned his head. "I don't share that mentality sir, but he has the type to start a war. Could he be in Kuoh right now?"

"That's a very possible location. However, there are also a few other places. And the Kuoh town is a Devils location as well, it wouldn't be easy to slip in and out, though certain people seem to be able to do it. For now, I've sent agents to look for Kokabiel, and while in the Devils town, Kalawarner Roofie, I want you and Mittelt to also be on the lookout. Because you, and she can slip in due to the contract I have with Serafall and make sure that he is or isn't there. Would you do that for me?"

Kalawarner coughed into her hand.

"Of course Azazel-sama, leave it to me!"

"Also, make sure the Sekiryuutei and Queen of Serafall don't die. I am interested in their futures, if you would?"

Kalawarner allowed her head to bob up and down, knowing what her mission was.

"Of course, Master is Master, and the pervert is Mittelt's also. We'll do our best. We're, not the strongest, but I will do it. I don't know how I am going to do it, but I am going to work together with Master to fight if it comes to things like that."

Azazel was glad that he had a subordinate that was like her, and could depend on both Kalawarner and Mittelt. However, he knew they weren't the strongest, but it didn't matter in the end, they were gonna be right there with him and the others anyway, they were loyal servants after all.

* * *

The next day brought surprises to the others as Asia, Ravel, and Makoto were on their way home after the school day had been finished. Usually, Millicas would've been with them, but she was also busy with Rias, so she couldn't attend this walking home either.

"Wow, only three of us. This is quite refreshing actually, I didn't think that it would be like this honestly."

Ravel brought up, as Makoto nodded.

"Kalawarner-san is seeing if she can find out about anything to do with Kokabiel, and Elmen-chan said that there's something going on with her, and she needs to also do something. She said that she'd come by later."

Makoto responded as Asia clung to his arm tightly.

"Makoto-san is still worried about Yumi-senpai, aren't you?"

Makoto nodded his head slowly, looking down as he saw the ground and wished that he could just sink into it right now.

"Yeah I am worried about her, she's in a situation that I don't like, and I wished to help her as well."

"Don't worry Makoto-sama, I am sure that you will be able to help Kiba-sama when the time comes for it. right now, many thoughts and feelings are spreading around, and it must be hard for you to understand, for you to express why and why not you can and can't do something. I understand perfectly well Makoto-sama."

Makoto was impressed that she did understand this well.

"Wow, you do understand Ravel-san, you're quite good at reading people."

Ravel poked her fingers together shyly as she responded, her face a little red.

"Makoto-sama has a complex face, but each time I am with him, I can read it a little more."

Makoto smiled…

But then they all stopped when they felt shivers go up and down their backs.

Makoto had felt like this before, and so had the others.

It was the feeling of something holy, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling for the Devil Makoto, Asia, and Ravel. All three of them held themselves back as they assessed the situation that was before them, but they didn't know what it was either.

"Makoto-sama, I think we should prepare ourselves for a fight."

Makoto had to agree to that.

"You're not wrong, we do have to do that yeah. Asia-chan, are you…"

Makoto grabbed Asia's hand as she looked nervous, giving her a worrying feeling as well.

Makoto, Ravel, and Asia looked around, the feeling was increasing, and increasing. The feeling that something holy was around couldn't be mistaken either. Neither Ravel nor Makoto let up their stance for even a second.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Because he didn't sense any ill intent, Makoto didn't expect someone to just tackle him down to the ground, hugging his head very tightly. He felt his face being pushed against something very soft, yet warm, and big, round, and…all he could see was a pair of breasts within his face.

"M-Makoto-san!" Asia rasped. "W-What are you doing to Makoto-san exactly?"

Asia asked the young woman that was on top of Makoto himself.

Ravel noticed another person walking forward, a female that had blue hair, and a weird looking cloth near her.

"I couldn't contain my excitement!" The girl said, as she sat up. "It's been too long Ma-chan! You're grown now! I remember when you were younger, and I wasn't able to even meet Ma-chan again but here we are now…" Makoto looked up from her breasts, puzzled. "Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

Makoto studied the girls face, he was sure that he had met her before.

But he couldn't…

No, he did remember.

He remembered where alright.

"Y-You couldn't be Shidou Irina-chan, right?"

Makoto was shocked if it was.

This girl, being Irina…

He didn't know why, but it felt right. The same eyes, that he remembered back then, he remembered alright, and now seeing them before him, was quite shocking. He didn't think that he would see Irina like this again, it didn't seem possible.

"Long time no see, Ma-chan. Didn't Ise-kun mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys, but Ma-chan never did~ But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

Her words sounded like she meant something. Yes, she had realised Makoto's identity as a Devil.

"Iri…Irina-chan, the thing is…"

"Excuse me, but could I presume you three, are Devils?"

Makoto looked towards the voice, and saw that the blue haired girl, Xenovia was speaking.

Ravel took up her form, and spoke properly.

"Yes, I am Ravel Phenex, of the Phenex clan. If there is a matter you'd like to discuss, Exorcist, then please allow me to direct you towards Rias Gremory-sama, or Sona Sitri-sama for instructions on what to do."

Xenovia waved her hand.

"Though they would be good candidates, we are looking for the Queen of Serafall Leviathan, as we believe that this person would also would be a person in charge of this town, and also has a direct connection to the Maou-sama. the rumours have it the Queen is also someone important to Serafall-sama, and would also need to be heard as well."

Makoto looked towards her, then folded his arms as he got off the ground.

"I am the Queen of Serafall-sama, is there something you'd want to discuss?"

Irina and Xenovia were both surprised, especially because it was Makoto.

"Ma-chan is the Queen of Maou-sama...? H-How...ooh..."

Irina's mind couldn't take it, and she fainted onto the ground with swirls for eyes, Makoto and the others grimacing at the sight.

Xenovia's eyes on the other hand ran up and down Makoto's form.

"Somehow, I expected you to be…taller."

Makoto's eyebrows twitched.

"M-My height doesn't have anything to do with my status. I just wish to understand what it is that the pair of you could want. Irina-chan, who's out cold, and…"

"My name is of no consequence, Queen of Serafall-sama. Right now, we need to speak about recent activities, would now be an appropriate time?"

Makoto looked towards Ravel, who walked closer.

"I don't believe now would be the right time. Maybe you wish to speak with the Queen of the Maou-sama, however we'd also need to converse with the other two High Class Devils in this town that aren't myself or Millicas-sama. So, please tell me what it is regarding?"

"Excalibur, and this town."

Xenovia answered slowly, so Makoto took in a breath.

"Could there be a connection to the Church and this town?"

"Yes. If this isn't the right time, then I need to know within the next 24 hours about what we need to discuss, if you shall need to speak with the Devils of this town. Though I would feel better if I spoke to the small Queen of-"

"Was it really necessary to add small?"

Makoto felt like he was going to blow a gasket at any second. He really didn't like being called small, or anything to do with his height, especially in a condescending way that the girl was portraying it, it wasn't something Makoto felt comfortable with honestly.

"Either way, I wish to converse with the Queen of Serafall of this matter. Though Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri would suffice, to hear it from the Queen as well would be just as good, due to your King being in charge of foreign affairs, and this is, quite an affair as you might believe."

Makoto couldn't help but notice the way that Xenovia was looking towards Asia, like she was eyeing her up or something.

"I understand…Ravel-san." He turned towards her. "I believe tomorrow, at 3.30 would suffice at the Occult clubroom, right?"

"Rias-sama wouldn't be against it if this is just a peaceful meeting."

Xenovia nodded as Irina was still knocked out, it was too much for her brain.

"It would be, merely a discussion on what has been happening. As long as the Devils wouldn't cause violence."

"You can be assured that the Devils wouldn't do that needlessly. As long as there is no reason to fight, then you can be assured that the Devils wouldn't do that either."

Makoto sounded proper when he said that. Like he could be a Queen of a Maou-sama, even Ravel took note of that, and enjoyed the sight that he was maturing in a way that she enjoyed very much, Xenovia on the other hand merely nodded her head.

"To hear that from the Queen is assuring. Then, the meeting place, if you please."

Asia watched on as Makoto gave Xenovia the details, and she also got into finer detail on what was going on. Though she didn't explain fully, Makoto understood what was going on enough to know that the topic was serious.

Then, once the conversation was done, Xenovia tightened her hand.

"We shall leave, and will converse more thoroughly tomorrow, though Irina is..."

"Then, goodbye, to be named Exorcist-san."

Makoto bent down towards Irina.

He shook her body.

"Irina-chan...please wake up..."

Irina's eyes slowly opened, and caught the gaze of Makoto's own.

"Ma-chan can't be the Queen..."

"I, am though."

He said softly, not wanting her to be knocked out.

Irina sobbed to herself, as she stood up.

"No, destiny is cruel, Ma-chan turned into a Devil when i wasn't looking, and now, I don't know what's gonna be happening with Ma-chan at all, Ma-chan can't disappeared like this..."

"I'm not dead...well, anymore anyway."

Irina still thought it was cruel.

"Irina, come with me now."

Xenovia brought up her head, and turned…

However, Irina didn't and looked at Makoto who looked back.

"Ma-chan, you really are Ma-chan, aren't you?"

"Though I'm a Devil, I'm still Makoto yes."

He answered honestly, so Irina adopted a smile.

"Then, that's the end of it, Ma-chan is still Ma-chan, even if he is a Devil. But when I saw Ma-chan I knew he was a Devil in of itself, and I was worried that Ma-chan wouldn't be the same Ma-chan I saw, but Ma-chan still looks like Ma-chan in the end. Yes, I think that might be the best way to say it, Ma-chan is the same after all, but still a Devil…what a thing like this."

Irina seemed disappointed as she looked towards Makoto, but more disheartened than anything else.

The look that he was getting from her was very hard to understand, he couldn't bare her to look at him like this.

"Irina, we need to leave, we have matters to attend to."

Irina looked towards Makoto once more, then bowed her head.

"W-What a life this is! How cruel! But don't worry Ma-chan, I still care about Ma-chan and haven't forgotten the promise either!"

Asia became slightly intrigued by the 'promise' between them as Makoto's face tinged slightly pink.

"…I was quite young when I suggested that."

Irina's face fell to near devastation.

"No way! How cruel that is Ma-chan! Y-You're going back on it now!?"

"N-No, it's just…lots of things have happened now, and I…"

Irina bowed her head.

"I understand Ma-chan, don't worry, allow me to lead the charge forward! Yes, we'll figure it out eventually! Well, goodbye, amen!"

Irina kissed the cross hanging from her neck, then disappeared with Xenovia.

As soon as she was gone, Asia, and Ravel moved closer.

"That could've been a very dangerous outcome. Exorcists, truly what do they want from us Devils?"

Ravel couldn't figure it out, and Makoto, wasn't sure either.

"Either way, I'll have to go and talk with both Buchou, and Kaichou as well right away."

Ravel agreed, taking out a phone.

"I'll make the calls right away."

It was like she was his personal assistant, as he was going to do that.

"Makoto-san, what did…Shidou-san I believe her name is, mean when she had a promise with you?"

Asia couldn't stop thinking about it, was a powerful thought that she was having.

"O-Oh, nothing really~"

He lied, he didn't really want to tell anyone, Asia might even be a little disheartened if she found out.

"A-Are you sure?" Makoto nodded, so Asia smiled, and held her hand out, looking at the engagement ring. "Aah, Makoto-san wouldn't lie to his fiancée, I understand."

Makoto could only smile weakly.

* * *

Makoto met up with Sona and Rias, and were discussing what had happened before, Ravel also stayed there to explain, along with Millicas who was hugging onto Makoto tightly, and she wouldn't let him go either.

"Ooh Makoto-san, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most! Please don't be worried, I will make sure that Makoto-san is safe from now on!"

Makoto petted the back of her head as she sat down on his lap.

"Yes, don't worry now Millicas-san, it was hardly traumatic, just a meeting, seems like things are getting serious around here."

Millicas looked relieved, and continued to hug onto Makoto's form and wouldn't let go.

"So, Hyoudou-kun, you're telling us that Exorcists have come to this town…there has been increasingly worrying activity, especially from your Knight Rias…"

Rias looked down.

"Yumi's going through something's, but even I can't see her killing Exorcists either. So if it is anything to do with that, then I can systematically say that…"

"Rias? You don't see Kiba-san doing these things? Remember about her past…"

Rias looked up from the spot that she was looking down on.

"Yeah, I know Sona. But this is Yumi, she wouldn't, even if her head is messed up…"

"Look, they didn't mention anything about Devils killing Exorcists." Makoto chimed in. "They just said that they need to discuss about it is all. And some other things. I don't think we have a reason to fear them. We just have to listen to what they say."

"What did they say exactly?"

Sona was intrigued for more answers, so Makoto tried his best in giving them.

"They mentioned that they wished to discuss with me about something, I said about you two, but they said because I have a direct link to the Maou-sama, or rather than being their siblings like you two, my King is a diplomat, I think they might think of me as the same…though I don't know why because it is…well, that's how it is. I said that I should meet them at the Occult Room tomorrow right after school. They didn't appear threatening, but they did have Holy Swords, as far as we could tell, right Ravel-san?"

Ravel nodded, then continued after him.

"Yes, we could at least ascertain that they did carry such weapons. However, we do not know what kind. If I had to guess, then I'd say it was Excalibur, purely because of the rumours we've heard from Kalawarner-sama, and such. But, until they say, then I haven't a clue on the matter at all."

Rias, and Sona furrowed their eyebrows.

"At least, they didn't do anything dangerous to either of you. Perhaps, they do just want to talk."

"I, got the feeling that they also had some kind of weird motive for doing it. I thought that they might want help with something, but then I got the feeling that they didn't want help, and I think this talk could go either two ways."

Makoto gave his thoughts, Sona nodding as she continued.

"Simply put, go with help, or without help, that's what they are aiming to achieve."

"I still think we should listen to them." Ravel reasoned, as Millicas continued hugging Makoto. "We have to assess what it is they want, and what they could want. With these, Exorcists popping into town lately, we can't take the chance that something dangerous is going on. Cooperation is what is key here."

"Ravel is right." Millicas peeped up. "I think that even if they are Exorcists, we should still hear them out. Makoto-san even knew one of them, right Makoto-san? That's what Ravel told me just before we came in here."

Rias, and Sona were once again caught by surprise.

"Hyoudou-kun, that's unexpected."

"Yeah…I know. I didn't know she was an Exorcist. Onii-chan thought that she was a boy when we were younger, but I knew she was a girl. Because it is pretty obvious with the clothes she wore, and how she had longer than normal boys length hair. And now, she's…grown in many different ways, and I think that…"

Makoto stopped, and thought about Irina briefly, and how she had been developed, very developed.

"So, what is your relationship with this Exorcist exactly?"

Rias quizzed the young boy, snapping him back to reality.

"I'm merely friends with her, at least I was back then. Now, I don't know. It's been years since we've seen one another, so I can't say what kind of relationship that we have with one another. Honestly, I don't know what to think. But Irina-chan is, an Exorcist, it is quite shocking to say the least."

Millicas knew that there was more to that story than Makoto was letting on. She just had a feeling about it, is all, and she didn't know what she was going to do about it either. She just knew that she had to do, something about it.

"Either way, tomorrow, I will also be there, with my peerage."

Rias continued on, as Makoto made a complex face.

"What about Yumi-senpai? If these people possess Excalibur, then wouldn't that be quite the dangerous combination?"

"He's right, Rias." Sona gave her thoughts. "If she does happen to become, overwhelmed, things could happen, and they wouldn't be good. I presume you've thought about the outcomes if she does become a little…"

"Sword happy?"

Makoto finished, Sona nodding her head.

"Perfect."

Makoto smiled as Rias knitted her brows together.

"That's a good question, and I don't know the answer. All I do know is that we all need to be together. While they want to speak with Makoto here, he still hasn't had the experience of a seasoned Devil such as myself."

Ravel didn't like how Rias said that, so she spoke her thoughts.

"Actually, I believe Makoto-sama handled himself very well during the meeting between the Exorcists, and I am confident he would be able to also take this meeting, with or without your presence." Rias' eyes tightened in on Ravel, as Makoto gave a thankful smile towards Ravel, her face slightly tinging pink. "E-Either way, they did ask to request to speak with the Queen of the Maou-sama, so we should respect that."

"I'm still going to be there, whether you think it is a good idea or not, I will not be ignored like this."

Rias was adamant, even Sona had to question why she felt like that when no one said that they were ignoring her, or doing the deed itself, it didn't make sense to Sona, and for Ravel, it wasn't even a question of things like that.

"We're not ignoring you Rias-sama. I am just stating a fact." Ravel reasoned. "Of course you may attend, it is in your clubroom, I was just going with the wishes of the Exorcists, that is all, I wasn't going against that either."

Rias inhaled a breath, she felt like she was being undermined in her own town.

"Okay, as long as that's cleared, I don't have a problem."

Since it was cleared up, Makoto and the others discussed possible outcomes for a little while before splitting off. Though Makoto had to admit the very fact that things seemed to be changing, and how he felt, were things he couldn't comprehend that much.

* * *

The next day after school.

The members of Gremory group and Makoto's 'peerage', were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Rias with Makoto, Koneko sat on his lap (even now she refused to move) and the two "guests" were sitting. The other members of the group including Ise, and others were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation, Ravel sat next to Makoto's right, and Millicas sat on the left, since they both also were High Class, they and even Makoto thought that they should be sat at the front as well.

Makoto noticed that Elmen was doing her best to control the anger that was deep within Yumi, and he wished he could do the same. She heard about this, and this wasn't something that Makoto could deal with.

He just hoped Yumi wouldn't do anything. If she did, he didn't know what he was going to do. He promised the two females that there would be no fighting, but by the way that Yumi looked, it looked like she was going to kill them at any second.

Ever since those two came to the club room, they couldn't stop but feel something. And Rias especially, wasn't happy right now, due to the fact that Makoto was the one conversing with them, with the help of Ravel, and Millicas, over Rias and it was slowly drawing Rias to a place that she didn't like either.

"I'm sorry." Rias apologized. "But…why aren't you speaking directly with me as well? I am also someone who runs this town."

Rias couldn't help but notice they were speaking to Makoto more than Rias, though they weren't trying to be disrespectful either.

"Sorry, we just were conversing, we didn't mean to leave you out Rias-sama, no respect to be disrespected."

Rias nodded at Irina's words…

But then it happened.

Xenovia still did it anyway, and spoke with Makoto rather than Rias, making her feel angry.

"Anyway, Queen of Serafall-sama-"

"No." Rias protested against Xenovia. "Please, speak with both of us."

Xenovia turned her eyes towards Makoto, Rias' eyes going into a blazing fury and slightly sad as well.

"Queen of Serafall-sama, I do have to say that-" Rias went to say something, but Akeno held her back immensely. "-recently the Holy Swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

"Excalibur was stolen?"

Irina nodded at Makoto's words, as Rias saw that Ise had doubts on his face.

Makoto saw the same thing.

"Ise-nii, apparently, there are more than one Excalibur's, right Irina-chan?"

Irina winked towards Makoto, and then explained.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to the others.

What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur." Xenovia showed the sword to all of them, and the Devils, plus Vampire tensed at the sight. "Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

"What Excalibur is that one then?"

Makoto had his doubts, he didn't even see what the hell the Holy Sword was, in terms of Excalibur. He knew of their names (he made sure to know just in case) but he didn't know them from look alone.

Xenovia scrunched up her nose.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 Holy Swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

Xenovia put her sword down, and around the cloth that was used, magical symbols appeared. Though Makoto didn't know them, Millicas was somewhat aware of what they were used for, but she didn't say anything else about it.

Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive. Makoto watched with keep interest, as the rope turned into a katana, and he was impressed to say the least.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. The Devils all around could feel the fear Excalibur gave them, at least the Devils and lone Vampire could.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these Devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the Devils here."

"Erm, you do realize there's more of us than you here, right?"

Millicas gave her thoughts, as Xenovia tightened her eyes.

"Did you believe we would actually lose to such words?"

"I was just saying, your words sounded threatening, and I can't have such threatening language within this place, please apologize for your actions right away, I will not tolerate such things, especially when the sword Excalibur is in use."

As Millicas said that, Makoto felt a chill run down his back.

Turning, he saw that it was Yumi.

She was glaring at the Excalibur's and the two women with a scary face that Makoto had never seen before…no, he had seen it before, when she faced off with Freed, she showed a scary face back then as well, and Makoto couldn't have Yumi like that, so he needed to hurry this along before anything else happens.

Rias then coughed into her hand, trying to drive the conversation along as well.

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Xenovia just stared at her.

She didn't answer Rias, which Rias made it a point to grab Ise's hand and hold it tightly, breathing heavily from her nose.

"B-Buchou, y-you're hurting my hand!"

"It's either that, or I will use this hand to bitch slap them."

She growled out, as Xenovia stared at her, her hand laying on her Excalibur.

"E-Erm, please answer the question. We have theories on it, but why is Excalibur here in the first place anyway?"

Xenovia turned her eyes to Makoto, and answered, Rias inhaling sharply, like she was going to butcher anything that happened to be in front of her, and that also meant the women if they got in the way.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

" _Hey, hey. So the Holy Swords thief has taken a liking to this town huh?_ "

Ise thought about it, while his hand hurt from Rias' squeezing.

Rias also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's?" Xenovia didn't say, antagonizing Rias, she thought she was doing this on purpose to piss her off, and it was unknown if she was or not. "Just answer the flipping question please! It's not difficult!"

"B-Buchou, please calm yourself."

Ise soothed Rias, who shook her head and grabbed a biscuit roughly from in front of her, snapping it off with her teeth menacingly. Xenovia's challenging eyes went towards Rias who shot right back with a darkened glare.

"Something you'd like to say?"

Rias breathed through her nose very aggressively like she was going to attack, Makoto slapping himself in the head.

"Erm, please can I ask." Xenovia looked towards Makoto, Rias fuming at this point. "Who was it that stole the Excalibur's exactly, and for what purpose exactly?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Makoto looked towards Ravel, who nodded her head, having already heard from Kalawarner about it.

"The Grigori…it wouldn't happen to be Kokabiel, would it?"

Irina and Xenovia both were surprised by that announcement.

"How did you know that Ma-chan…?"

Makoto's head cocked back towards Kalawarner, giving her a slight smile.

"Because, a friend of mine said that it could happen."

Kalawarner was…surprised.

Because she was called a friend, it wasn't something that others did that much. But now, to hear that Makoto said that, brought a smile to her lips, and made a cute face appear on her face, enjoying the very fact that Makoto had said that.

"I see, so that's how it is."

"I'm sorry, but who is Kokabiel?"

Ise was lost in the conversation, so Rias brought up what was going on to Ise.

Rias looked between them all, and then explained with a dry face.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times, that's who he is Ise."

"Okay, I remember also that you mentioned that you've been sending priests to this town, yes? You mentioned it yesterday, didn't you?"

"You're not wrong. We don't have the culprits name though right now. We have been assuming that Kokabiel has been doing it, or you people."

Xenovia's eyes hastily went onto Makoto, and the others.

"I can assure you that it wasn't any of us that did anything." Makoto said it through lidded eyes. "We, haven't done anything to your Exorcists, it is probably Kokabiel, or one of his lackeys, has done it instead."

Xenovia released a breath after hearing that. It seemed like she was going to take that at face value, it seemed like Makoto didn't have a reason to lie, she didn't detect any deceit within his voice.

"And now comes to why were are here…our orders are for you people to not become involved in this mission. Do not go seeking out these people, it is our mission, and your interference would jeopardize the mission for us all together. So, do not get in our way."

The way she said that, Makoto had complex feelings. Even Ravel and the others did. Rias looked peeved that Xenovia said it like that, and looked like she also wanted to harm Xenovia for saying something quite outlandish like that.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

Xenovia didn't answer Rias' claims, causing her to hiss. Makoto however spoke strongly.

"She asked a valid question. Did you perhaps, think we would involve ourselves with the Fallen Angels like that?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible, and there are two Fallen Angels sitting in this room right now. How can we not be sure that you're not working with them already? The evidence speaks for itself."

Makoto releases a breath.

"The two Fallen Angels behind me are being currently hired by my Master, Serafall-sama, to be my, and Rias-sama's Pawn's servants for the time being. They do not, nor will they have any connections to Kokabiel, I can assure you of this."

Xenovia tightened her expression on the two Fallen Angels.

Kalawarner and Mittelt felt uncomfortable as Elmen tried her best to make sure neither of them set anything off, she didn't want this to be an incident, it couldn't be.

"Even then, we have to be sure. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, and the Queen of the Maou-sama, we still need to be clear on what we are speaking about here and now, we cannot hold ourselves back now."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides.

But Xenovia once again didn't say anything, looking at Makoto, pissing off Rias even more.

"As she said, neither I, nor Rias-sama, nor Sona-sama would be willing to aid Kokabiel in this mission, nor would we want to get in the way of your own. We are not siding with the Fallen Angels, nor do we want the Holy Swords anyway. We are Devils, Holy Swords are our enemies, and we wouldn't work together with someone trying to gather said swords, we would be foolish to do so. By my Maou-sama King, in her name, I can assure you that we're not working, or do we plan on working together with Kokabiel."

Ravel, and Millicas were both impressed with the way Makoto was handling this. But they knew that by now, Xenovia was doing it more to piss off Rias for some kind of amusement than anything else, even then it didn't matter all that much.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's." Makoto looked slightly away, something that Millicas noticed, and didn't question for now. "If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou and Queen of the Maou-sama."

After hearing Xenovia, Makoto, and Rias both relaxed their expressions.

Millicas then brought a thought to the table.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Millicas' question, antagonizing Rias even more that she would answer Millicas and not Rias.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

Makoto couldn't believe that Xenovia would say that, and even Irina looked like she was agreeing. What could it be that they were so willing to risk life and limb for something like this? Makoto couldn't understand, even if it is for God, it seemed too extreme in his eyes.

"Is it even okay to just go with the pair of you? Isn't it too dangerous to be just the pair of you? Are you wanting to die?"

Ravel said it with an amazed voice. But Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

Makoto glanced at Irina and saw that she was being truthful, and it had him question why they would even say that. getting swords back or their death? Was it really that worth it? in his eyes, he didn't think so.

"Irina-chan, really? You'd die if you couldn't get it? Is it really that hard to grasp a concept that life is precious? I can understand wanting to fulfil your mission for God, it would be like Irina-chan to say that after all this time. But to say it for real? It seems quite scary honestly."

Irina's eyes matched Makoto's in an intense way.

"Ma-chan always had a kind soul. Even as a Devil, I haven't seen it diminished."

"I'm concerned that you're so willing to die without even a seconds hesitation, that isn't right, is it?"

Irina smiled gently towards Makoto, a smile that she hadn't used with others.

"It's just as you said Ma-chan, without a seconds hesitation. Am I scared? Of course I am, every mission carries a fearful death if we're not careful. But now thinking about it Ma-chan, you've really become even kinder since back then, you're worried for even your enemy, how touching Ma-chan, I was worried that you became a Devil, but you seem still caring."

"Of course I care. Just because I'm a Devil, it doesn't make it different to this now. Irina-chan, please consider something else, anything else, I don't want you to be in danger, or to be hurt. Can't the Church, send more Exorcists? Wouldn't it be better if that happened?"

"I'm sure Ma-chan would say that, but no, we don't have any Ma-chan, I'm sorry, but we have to do it. It is for God, and the Church after all."

Makoto didn't like that answer.

If he was asked to go to his death by Serafall, then he'd say no. If it was a mission for the world, or something, then he'd try his best, but he wouldn't really be prepared to die to get swords back. To beat a bad guy that could cause destruction, sure he was okay with that. But, swords…it just seemed to radical, if Irina said they were sent to kill or capture Kokabiel, then he could believe it more. But swords, even Holy Swords, it didn't make much sense, if any at all to Makoto.

After their little conversation ended, Rias still wasn't sure what to make of this, and couldn't hold back her comments.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die?" Rias said with amazement. "The belief in your teaching is extreme like always. Doing something like that, you're foolish."

Irina's eyes changed when she said that.

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

Xenovia shook her head at Rias, like she was disappointed.

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are Excalibur's."

"Why is that exactly? Why only with Excalibur, because they are Holy Swords? I'm sure that there are stronger things out their than Excalibur."

Elmen pipped up into the conversation, as Koneko shifted on Makoto's lap, giving a slight purr when Makoto scratched behind her ear. She purred even more when Makoto continued petting Koneko's head, something Irina looked slightly jealous of.

"Because Excalibur started this, and will end this."

Yumi felt disgusted by those words, and she couldn't help but feel triggered by the words. If she could, she would do something right now, Yumi looked like she was going to use her powers to destroy Excalibur.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

Ravel asked curiously, to which Xenovia spoke fearlessly, and maybe even recklessly.

"Well, we won't die in vain."

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

This time it was Millicas who spoke, Xenovia once again showing that she wasn't going to back down at all.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

After that, the Makoto, and the others of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped.

Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I have prepared a snack for you."

"Ooh, me too!"

Mittelt spoke up after Kalawarner, but Xenovia declined it all.

"I don't need it."

Kalawarner huffed and puffed, and looked very not thrilled at all.

"Fine, all that time spent, for nothing. I made these things damn it! I'll make you suffer for this!"

Xenovia jumped at Kalawarner's aggressive words. She even almost fell back on her chair, and that made Millicas give a small giggle as did Elmenhilde, and Koneko. When Xenovia turned towards them, they looked away with innocent faces.

Irina hugged herself tightly, trying to calm herself down from Kalawarner's 'assault' like she was doing.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also apologised with her hand as Mittelt middle fingered her.

Irina felt shocked.

"T-That's not something you should do!"

Irina spoke out with a spluttering sound.

Mittelt however continued flipping the bird.

Until Ise tapped her on the back of the head.

"What did you do that for!?"

"Stop flipping the bird, idiot! You're gonna get us into trouble!"

"I'll do what I want! You're not my boss!"

"I'm your Master!"

Mittelt looked livid as Kalawarner smirked.

Xenovia strolled over towards the door, and Irina did the same thing as well…but stopped.

It took only a few moments to realize who they were looking at.

It was Asia.

"When I saw you in the presence of the Queen of Serafall-sama, I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the Witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said something that triggered Makoto in many negative ways.

Asia's hands shook, and her eyes quivered, as did her bottom lip. Makoto looked pissed off that Xenovia had said that.

"Are you the rumoured Witch? The former Holy Maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

Makoto thought she was going to do something and he didn't like that either. He got off the couch, and slowly walked towards them as Asia looked troubled on how to say it, how to say anything at all, and it wasn't, something that Asia couldn't even comprehend.

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy Maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words, and Makoto was shocked at the harshness of Irina's tone.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a "Holy Maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in God."

Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes, Makoto looking quite, shocked that Irina was also saying something like this, he didn't expect her to say something's like this.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a Devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression, as Makoto stood nearby, his anger reaching it's breaking points.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"That's enough!"

Before she could say anything, Makoto got in the way, and stood between them. Asia's eyes became shocked when Makoto got in the way of the Holy Sword, and Xenovia also looked surprised that Makoto got in the way.

"Excuse me Queen of Serafall-sama, getting in the way? That Witch behind you has sinned, and to live her life as a Devil, it is unforgivable. God shall set her on her way as soon as the sword pierces her body, she shall be cleansed and her soul shall ascend."

"Tch, I knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed but that's utter stupidity right there. For one, how the hell do you smell belief? Are you the Church's bloodhound or something?"

Xenovia's eyes changed, and walked closer aggressively.

"I've also had to tolerate you as well, and I have a smell like no other."

"Yeah, can't argue with you there."

Rias had to admit that was a good quip, and she chuckled darkly, partly because she was ignored by these girls beforehand, it felt like justice.

"Don't speak to me like this. Like the Witch-"

"Call her that one more time, and I'm breaking body parts."

Makoto threatened, even Ise was shocked at how angry he sounded. Rias looked stunned, holding herself, as she thought about what to do, not that Xenovia was listening to her anyway, it wasn't something that Xenovia would do.

"Like her, you also have belief, you've also fallen to become a Devil like her. If you ask kindly, I shall also cleanse your soul."

Irina looked troubled, Asia was one thing, she didn't know Asia. But Makoto was something else entirely. She knew him. She grew up with him, and she cared for him. even as a Devil, it wasn't a mistake that she cared for Makoto.

"Cleanse your own soul bitch. You keep saying that, but what Asia-chan went through because of you people is sickening. You make her your Saint, then you throw her away, when she does something noble! She healed someone, she didn't even know he was a Devil until later on! It wasn't her fault! She was innocent in this! She didn't do anything, and you're saying she needs to die for something that any decent person would do?"

"That's why God loved her. If she held onto that, then she would've known."

Xenovia said it with straight eyes.

"That's bull shit that is! Don't speak like that! God didn't tell her anything, and threw her away like nothing at all, so don't stand there, and sprout your God's love speech to me!"

Xenovia sent a challenging look towards him.

"And you're speaking like this now, Queen of Maou-sama? I thought you'd have more sense."

"I do, and you're speaking to her, like that, and it isn't right. Did you know, she is the Bishop of a Maou-sama?! My Maou-sama at that!" His rage surprised most, even Asia who felt touched more than anything. "And you're willing to kill her? You said it yourself, that you didn't want to fight, but here you are, trying to pick a fight. You could've walked away, but you didn't." His eyes glanced towards Irina. "And you Irina-chan…I didn't think you could be so cruel to someone like that. I thought you were better than to say such things."

Irina looked down at the ground, ashamed of what she said, and what he also said to her, and could see that he was right. She did regret saying it now, she was swept up in the emotions, and now, she had said hurtful things, and unlike Xenovia, she did regret them much.

Xenovia tightened her eyes.

"What are you to Asia?"

Makoto…didn't know the answer to that.

What was he to Asia?

He was many things to Asia.

He was a friend, comrade, and even fiancée going by her words.

But now…he had one thing that he could say.

"I'd die for Asia-chan. She means that much to me, I'd die for her. That's your answer. She means a very great deal, so much so that I would die for her."

The room remained silent besides the odd gasp, one large one erupting from Asia herself.

"Tch, Devils dying for one another, sounds almost simple."

"Simple's fine with me, because death isn't complicated. Dying for someone you care about is also fine, protecting that person. I died once, and I watched Asia-chan die, her life slipped away and I couldn't do anything at all." His eyes began filling with tears remembering that situation, but he inhaled deeply, and continued on. "And now, hearing you speak like that, is disgusting."

Xenovia kept the pressure on.

"Disgusting? That's a rude way of saying it. Are you trying to make an enemy out of me?"

"If you come at Asia-chan, then I won't be afraid to put you down. I'll even freeze you down to your soul, and then shatter it."

Makoto said it with raised killing intent.

It looked like they were going to fight.

The feeling in the room felt too hard to ignore, the pressure going off was too hard, and it couldn't happen either.

With the air in the room being tense, Yumi was the one who stepped forward, standing nearby Makoto. With eyes like thunder, she looked towards Xenovia angrily, and she wasn't going to back down either.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Yumi was carrying her sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of her body.

"Who are you?"

Yumi smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your Senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of Demonic Swords appeared in the club room. Makoto didn't like it, but if he had to fight to defend Asia, then that's what he was going to do. Xenovia wasn't going to back down, and Yumi looked ready for a brawl. And he himself was pissed at the way they spoke to Asia. Even if it was Irina, he would have to fight as well.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, things went down, didn't they? Makoto, and Irina met, apparently having some kind of promise between the other. They had the meeting...though Rias seemed to be ignored by Xenovia, for a little comedy I suppose. But when the chips were down, Makoto stepped between Xenovia and Asia, and was willing to put her down if it came down to it. And now they are gonna fight. It's gonna be interesting going forward.**

 **Either way, until next time, thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	27. Fight those Holy Swords!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; I just thought that it might spice things up a little bit, and I believe that it did. He is yeah, he won't let anyone speak to her like that, even if it means he has to become an argumentative person, he wants to keep her safe, and won't allow anyone to speak to her like that. Well, he'll be at least very pissed off, and beyond that as well. Hmmm, it could be that, or it could be something else entirely.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; He doesn't know, and he'll get pissed off if someone speaks like that, especially towards Asia, and how Xenovia did it, let's say Makoto is pissed off. He is getting used to his new life yeah, he's had time to process it, and is going through it as much as he could do. Well, it will end...I can't say just yet. And thanks! Erm, he might bring it up in the future which is.**

 **gundam 09; Yeah, that's a good question, we'll find out in the near future. Eh, right now, it is gender neutral, Makoto occasionally calls it a males voice, but even he doesn't know, it could be either male or female.**

 **Vizard Issei; It will be answered, eventually.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, he surely is kicking some ass. Yeah, she was quite the douche when it was first brought up.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, it would, but Yumi's head is all over the place at the moment. I thought that it would make sense, to ask Millicas since he is the closest to her (in terms of High Class Devils at Kuoh) about it, and she shared what she knew about it as well. Yeah, Kalawarner dropped that name, and has been seeing Azazel, and he...well, he has some fun with Kalawarner's forced last name due to being drunk and such. Eeh, gender neutral at the moment, male or female, though Makoto occasionally refers to it as male, since it sounds a little more like that, though he doesn't truly know. Aah, poor Irina, she found out her childhood friend is now the important Queen of the Maou, and couldn't take it. Xenovia really knows how to push peoples buttons. Whether it be for comical, or serious reasons as well. Aah, don't insult Asia in front of Makoto, he's gonna kick your ass if you do. Eeh, maybe, or it could be something completely different. Well, not right now, since Ise isn't fighting, but in the future, it could happen.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, they have the lines of communications, and are speaking about important matters. I suppose they could be compared like that yeah. They do care for one another, even if she's an Exorcist, and he's a Devil's Queen, it still doesn't diminish the feelings they have for one another. It could be, or it could be something else entirely~ Ehehe, yeah they wouldn't be happy about that. I thought it was anyway, Rias was like trying to involve herself, but Xenovia...yeah, she didn't listen to Rias at all. Ooh no they don't, and even if it isn't shown now...well, it could happen in the future.**

 **Justin D; Everything's getting crazy around here. He wouldn't let anyone bad mouth her like that, it isn't in him to watch people try that with Asia, even if they were a God, he'd still stand up to them for her. Yeah, we'll be getting more of that as we go into the future of the chapters, and such.**

 **dragonsayianblue; It was very intense. I thought it would be fun to add, for even later on as well. He was triggered, very much so. He could do yeah. Poor Irina, she surely is going through many things. Ooh we'll be seeing his strengths as we go through the chapters.**

 **Yoga Pratama; Well, he doesn't have that blade right now, he has Excalibur Nightmare, but that's it in the Holy Sword department. Yeah, it was quite intense, huh. I would only do that if it served any purpose to the plot, not to just boost up a harem a little bit, each of them serve purposes, not just because they are there. I'm not really planning on making an arc for Ise right now.**

 **Guest 1; Eeh, I'd have to watch that other series before I even think of doing something like that. I haven't watched it, so I can't say yes or no right now.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks, it was all those things huh. He was yeah, no one hurts Asia, and gets away with it. Princess would've butchered Xenovia if she was there. Yeah, we'll find that out in the future!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, they have quite an interesting relationship, don't they? It could be, or it could be something else entirely. It could be yeah, just imagine Asia's reaction. I thought that was funny, it did make for a little amusing bit. Well, let's see who they end up fighting, and what could happen.**

 **Skull Flame; It could be, or it could be something else entirely. Yeah, he really was getting angry, wasn't he? No one messes with Asia in his presence and gets away with it. I thought it could be a funny thing to say every now and again, Makoto and the others don't know their last names, yet. Hehe, yeah you're right there huh~? I think most people would at that point. And thanks!**

 **Cf96; They really are huh. And thanks!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Not a problem, at all. Yeah, no one messes with Asia with Makoto around, he'll make sure of it. I know, it was like she wanted to say it for the sake of saying it. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Dragon emperor 12;** **Well, I have been thinking about making a Digimon story eventually, and that seems good. Devimon has an evolution line so I could just pick from that, there are a few that can be used. Kari could be cool, I always liked her from the series, and yeah, it would cause conflict, more in the second season than the first, but yeah, I don't see why not. It seems like a cool idea for me to do, thanks for the suggestion!** **And yeah, I will do in the future.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah that seems rather interesting to me. I could potentially do a fic like that in the future.**

 **yoga pratama; Eeh, I only do OC centric fics, so I wouldn't be doing a story like that, sorry.**

 **ClyxicRyse; As of right now, no, due to personal tragic circumstances, which won't allow me the time to write as much as I normally would do.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, she's feeling a little, something, something huh. Hehe, I just thought it would be a shock to her system, the boy that was her childhood friend/crush, suddenly is this important figure in the Devils world, opposite of her own faith, yet still holds something, for him, and then she couldn't handle it, fainting on the spot. I thought, why the hell not? It also brings up a little funny scene I have for later. Hey, maybe that could be worked in somewhere, nice thought~ I know, he's grown from the shy guy he was, to readily threatening someone that threatens Asia. And thanks, I always try and do character development in all of my stories.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Aah, thanks very much! Yeah, they had some fun interactions huh. Nah, it really won't end well for her huh. She is, and in this, no, sorry, in future stories, I don't see why not. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Tohka123; They are, aren't they? They have, but now are at odds with one another. He is, and he feels sad for her, wanting to do more for her than he can right now. They did indeed, don't mess with Asia, or you're going to be burned to death, or in Makoto's case, frozen to death. And thanks, I'll try my best.**

 **Neonlight01; She is yeah, though mostly it is played up for jokes. Aah, Rias will forgive and forget, sort of, especially if it is for Durandal, I am sure Rias would be pleased to have that on her peerage regardless. He's not gonna reveal it just yet anyway. I'll try my best, right now, things are keeping me from them, personal things.**

 **Guest 3; I've never watched that, is it any good?**

 **Makoto; Aah, no worries~ He does indeed have quite a life huh. I couldn't even calculate it. Makoto isn't gonna reach Balance Breaker yet, I can't say when, but it is going to be quite, emotional when he does. Well, he's not keeping the sword indefinitely. And yeah, that souns quite like a good idea to me, thanks for the suggestion! Aah, I can't tell you about Chelia just yet, and what she's gonna be.**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time for the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fight those Holy Swords!**

Makoto honestly didn't know how it ended up like this…

No, he did.

He knew exactly how it went down, and he didn't like it at all.

The thought that he would have to fight Irina, didn't make sense.

Fighting Irina, he didn't want to do that, but here he was, doing what he swore he wouldn't do, and that was fight with Irina…

But it was for Asia, and her honour, and her safety, and to make them see sense. To make Irina see that she is wrong about Asia, and the others, and that they aren't bad people, especially due to the fact of what she said, it really did irritate Makoto to no ends, he didn't expect Irina to be like that.

They were standing at the place where they were practicing for the ball tournament. Yumi was standing a bit away from Makoto. And Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of them. Enveloping them and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

In the end, it seemed like Makoto ended up fighting Irina, and Xenovia was going to fight Yumi. Honestly, he'd rather fight Xenovia than Irina, because she said more personal things, than Irina said, though Irina also said things that Makoto didn't like either.

Asia stood off to the side, and Makoto glanced towards her, seeing that she was clutching her hands very tightly in worry.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, I don't intend to lose easily."

He said confidently, wanting to relive her of her stress, and worry as well.

"Makoto-san…please don't get hurt."

Makoto smiled towards her, he didn't intend to get hurt.

"No worries Asia-chan, I don't intend to get hurt either, I am going to be okay. Leave this one to me. I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything like call you a Witch ever again."

Asia nodded, putting her trust in Makoto this time.

She believed in him, and this time she knew that he was going to be okay.

It was a feeling that she had, and the feeling was going to carry her as well.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. You could see the curves of their bodies. The outfit basically looked like bondage gear, Makoto's eyes opening wide at seeing Irina's way of dressing, while Ise's eyes blazed with intensity at the pair of them.

"Erm…why are you dressed like that?"

Makoto asked sheepishly, trying to avoid looking directly at her.

"Erm, what's wrong Ma-chan? Don't you like the way that I am currently dressed? Does it look bad?"

Makoto averted his gaze while blushing.

"I-It's just very revealing is all…and not at the same time…"

"This is a warriors outfit from the Church." Xenovia pressed the issue screamingly. "This is meant to symbolize movement, and our bodies have been given to God. Can't you see that young boy that looks small."

Makoto bit his bottom lip, ready to kill her sometimes.

"So, you've given your bodies to God…in bondage?"

Irina turned her eyes away, blushing madly, while Xenovia looked clueless.

"I do not know what bondage is, but I can only presume it is some kind of desert."

"Why would it be a desert when that's not got anything to do with anything going on right now? Please inform me because I haven't a clue at all."

The clueless looking Elmen said, clearly knowing what bondage was.

"Because I state that it so, and God gives me that power, thank you Lord for blessing me in this journey."

Because she made a mini prayer, the others winced at the sight.

"So…did a man design those outfits?"

Kalawarner demanded, getting more and more ideas on how she was going to use this to her advantage later on.

"Your point being?"

Xenovia demanded harshly from the similarly blue haired woman.

"Oh, nothing I suppose. Just because you're…haha, you're really such a freak sometimes Xenovia, was it?" Xenovia tightened her eyes. "Can't you see that the suit really is quite, revealing, and it isn't something you should readily accept so easily."

"No, I don't like that line of conversation you're giving right now, I am not someone that you can say that too. My outfit is from God, and as his herald, I shall be using what I can to become a better asset to God, and if I wear this, then I will be able to achieve an inner happiness that a Fallen Angel could never feel, because you are evil."

"Well, you're a crazy blue haired butch, so take that."

Xenovia's bottom lip quivered.

"I am not a butch…if that means something bad."

"God sake…do you know what a slut is?"

Xenovia gave suspicious eyes.

"No."

"Then you're a slut."

Xenovia tipped her head, Irina face palming, knowing what one was.

Kalawarner sweatdropped as she glanced at Elmen.

"At least when I insult you, we rebound back and forth and I get enjoyment out of it. This bitch doesn't even know what she's getting herself into. Even when I just called her a slut, I didn't get the same rush as when I call you that, it sucks Elmen, it really does. Is she high?"

"If she was, this fight would be more interesting." Makoto glanced sadly at Elmen. "Gooo Makoto-kun! I know you can do it!"

He wasn't sure why, but it didn't sound like she was fully invested in him right now. Either way, he wasn't going to back down now, and he was going to fight Irina, even if it was going to be a very painful experience.

Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana. Makoto sensed between the two, Xenovia's one would be more dangerous. But, Excalibur Mimic wasn't something to laugh at either.

The barrier around them was the creation of Akeno, and Millicas, along with Ravel preparing the barriers itself, and made sure that no damage would get outside of the barrier. Honestly, Makoto was surprised that Rias actually was allowing this, since Rias was always, so calm yet right now, she looked like she was going to be fighting with such intensity.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the Holy Swords Makoto-san! Please be careful!"

Millicas warned Makoto, who nodded strongly.

"Don't worry about me Millicas-san, I've got tricks that I can use to end this fight."

"She's right Makoto! Don't lose! Beat the woman!"

Ise shouted from the side, wanting to see his little brother kicking some ass.

Makoto smiled at the words, and quickly glanced towards Yumi…

But she was so angry right now, he didn't know how he was going to get through to her. The very sight of her was a worrying thing to him, and how she was right now. Makoto didn't like it, he didn't like seeing her like that, and he knew that he would have to do something, anything to make the look on her face disappear once again.

Personally, he wished to fight Xenovia, more than Irina since he didn't want to fight Irina, but Yumi wouldn't let it go, and wanted to fight Xenovia, believing that she was an enemy that she could kill.

"Don't worry Onii-chan, I've got this. I've not been training for nothing Onii-chan, leave this person to me now."

Ise nodded his head.

"Make sure you do! Remember what she said to Asia, use that to fuel your anger for her!"

Makoto could remember that, and he didn't like it.

He didn't like what Irina said, but he didn't want to hurt her exactly either, he couldn't do something like that, it would've been like Makoto hating something that he cared about more than anything, and at one point in his life, he did care very much about Irina, and he even now, that hadn't disappeared at all.

"I got it Onii-chan, leave her to me!"

He said with a peppy smile on, though full of seriousness.

Yumi on the other hand had activated her Sacred gear and there were several Demonic Swords around her, and she made a laugh "Hehehe…" that sent chills down Makoto's back, he didn't like it at all.

"…Are you laughing Yumi-senpai?"

Yumi was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile she usually has. Honestly, this wasn't Yumi that he knew her as, and that was more terrifying than anything.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Xenovia's eyes glossed over the very fact that Yumi had such a Sacred Gear, and once again, she thought that she would be able to speak like she wanted, and speak like she didn't even have a clue at all.

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any Demonic Sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic Sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy Sword Project"… Is that you?"

Yumi didn't answer Xenovia's question. She just directed her killing intent towards Xenovia.

"Yumi-senpai, please remember that killing isn't allowed during the fights."

He knew that he had to remind her, as right now, she didn't seem like she was going to calm down.

Yumi didn't answer, clutching the sword that was in her hands very tightly. She couldn't stand it that it was before her, and even with Makoto's warning, she didn't back down with the intent to kill, it was so ferocious that even the more battle hungry people that were in the groups didn't like this either.

"Ma-chan!"

Irina called Makoto's pet name, so he obviously turned towards her.

"Y-Yeah?"

He didn't know why, but he felt, unsure of what she was going to say.

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a Devil… I was shocked."

She seemed really depressed. Even Makoto could tell that, and wished that she wasn't depressed like that. But he did enjoy his time as a Devil, he didn't like how it ended up though. As right now, his life was very complicated.

"Irina-chan, the thing is, I really don't wanna fight you. I know that you insulted Asia-chan and all, but the thought of attacking you seems wrong to me. Why did you even do this in the first place? I don't get it at all. Why would you do that?"

Irina cast her eyes down briefly.

"Ma-chan, the thing is…"

"If you're just gonna tell me something like God said it or something then, save it. I can't see God saying such things. I don't know him personally, but if God is like how I imagined, then he would want Harmony, not breaking apart like this. And saying Asia-chan was a Witch was bang out of order, it can't happen like that."

"Ooh Ma-chan…you're a kind boy, even when becoming a Devil-"

"Don't apologize Irina!" Xenovia snapped. "She is a Witch, and she does deserve punishment by-"

At that moment, a blast of demonic power went by Xenovia's face, giving her a small cut, Xenovia grasping her cheek in slight pain. Makoto looked on, his hand falling down, showing that he was the one who shot the demonic power, Ise's eyes lighting up with pride for his younger brother.

"One more word about that, and I'll not miss, one warning Xenovia-san. Call her a Witch again, I dare you."

The words dripped from his lips like venom. Though he didn't like saying it, he had to speak like this to get his point across to the hard headed Xenovia. She wasn't the type to easily get through to, and now, she was just being plain stubborn, as that's what he thought so anyway.

Xenovia looked on with disdain for the young boy.

"Do that to me again, and you'll be on the business end of the Holy Sword Excalibur."

Though it was a threat, Makoto didn't back down, and shot shooting glares towards her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Xenovia-san, and threatening Asia-chan once more shall get your entire body frozen. Not even your soul shall remain warm once I'm done with you, understand me?"

The threat was very real, and very terrifying especially coming from Makoto's face.

Because he had what people would consider 'cute' his facial expressions were very terrifying when he was being quite the angry type of person.

Xenovia continued to glare for a few moments, then decided to back down.

Irina on the other hand, couldn't take it, and put her hands together with tears escaping her eyes.

"What trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use Holy Swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a Devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ma-chan, I shall have to come at you with a very heavy handed type of fighting style!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at Makoto. Even though she wanted to not fight him, she suddenly did a flip, and now wants to fight against him, it was an odd feeling for him honestly, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle things like this.

"Erm, okay. Whatever. Sacred Gear!"

Makoto activated his Sacred Gear, and the bird like creature flew into the sky. Without even saying anything, Makoto watched the bird go from the bird form into the sword form, and got into his hand, pointing the blade at Irina.

"My, I had heard the Queen of Serafall-sama had a Sacred Gear as well, and I also have heard that he is the Otouto of the Sekiryuutei, yet I find it suspicious that something's like this are going to be happening in this era…"

Irina raised her eyebrows at Xenovia's suspicious look.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Makoto-kun!"

CLASH!

Yumi went on slashing towards Xenovia.

The Holy Sword and Demonic Sword made sparks. Makoto couldn't help but notice the lack of Yumi's usual fighting style. She was the type to use her powers to fight with her speed. But this…it wasn't the type to fight with speed. This was just an attack that had many different ways to counter, and he remembered how Yumi taught him the ways of the sword, she wasn't following, or respecting that either.

Xenovia smirked after blocking Yumi's strike.

"Sacred Gear Sword Birth and Queen of Serafall-sama's Sacred Gear, along with the fabled Boosted Gear from Hyoudou Issei. And also, the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

Yimi didn't like that, and looked like she was going to murder, especially when she mentioned something about Makoto's Sacred Gear, she seemed to be quite protective as well.

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

It made sense that Yumi would swear revenge. Makoto didn't think that it was the best way to go about it though, it just didn't make sense to him to have it like this. Yumi, was a person that wasn't like this. But, she was so wrapped up in revenge that she couldn't see what she did have in her life. Makoto didn't want her to forget her past, but he didn't want her to do this alone, and lose the things that she has now.

"Here I come Ma-chan!"

Irina didn't waste time, and came slashing with her Holy Sword. Makoto responded with his own Sacred Gear, bringing out his blade, and blocked the sword with his ice blade made from the Sacred Gear, Irina being surprised.

"You seem shocked Irina-chan."

Makoto guessed by the way that she looked.

"Because Ma-chan is showing a side of swordsmanship. When we were younger, I didn't expect Ma-chan to be able to wield a blade so skilfully. There's not even a single wasted effort, is there Ma-chan? You've got a pretty good movement going down here~ But, I still can't lose to Ma-chan! I have to win, amen!"

Irina swung her sword at Makoto's, but he matched her blow for blow. While his technique was less refined than hers was, he was able to block each of her Holy Sword slashes with his own Sacred Gear's slashes.

"Irina-chan, don't make me take it up a notch, I don't want to do that."

Irina looked confident as she held her sword out in front of her.

"That's a good claim to have, I think I am quite happy Ma-chan, you've become strong. But, I still can't lose!"

She said with a large look that was meant to induce fear, but all it came off as Irina trying to be scary and ended up being adorable.

Irina went to slash again, but Makoto stabbed the ground, and from said ground, ice spread around him. It spread all the way to Irina's area, and from the ground, a spire of ice erupted upwards, shocking Irina.

"Iyaaaa!"

Irina let out a gasp as she backflipped away from the spire. But Makoto didn't stop, and uprooted some more spires from the ground. He didn't go for vital areas of course, only places where he knew she wouldn't be seriously injured.

Irina jumped backwards a few times, avoiding the growing number of spires, and slashing through the ones that came close, but that was no easy feat. It was hard, the ice was very sturdy, and she could feel the power of the Holy Sword being tested again and again.

As they fought, Irina couldn't help but notice Ise's face…

The way that he looked at them…

No, the way that he was looking at Xenovia, and Irina's forms, his face truly did disturb her.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

Irina asked seriously once noticing Ise.

Ise didn't say anything, wiping the drool away from his mouth.

Koneko made a disgusted face.

"…You're very lucky to fight the least perverted Hyoudou. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

"Koneko-chan!? Why are you revealing my move to the enemy!? I'm not even fighting right now!"

Koneko said it while looking at Ise with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst. I hate you when you're like this."

Ise face faulted as Irina made a disgusted face all together.

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"She's right though…"

Elmen commented, Ravel having to agree.

"I'm sorry Hyoudou-sama, but…you know, there's perversion and then there's…there's, erm how to put this delicately without hurting my future King's Onii-sama…e-eh, I mean never mind! I won't speak anymore!"

Millicas cocked her head towards Ravel who looked down at the ground, and wouldn't stop either. Ravel couldn't take it, and looked away with a sorrowful look on her face, not wanting to reveal what she was thinking right about now.

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

Koneko spat out hatefully towards Ise, who shed some tears.

Mittelt looked between them as Makoto looked awkwardly between the two of them.

"Geez Ise, if you're that fucking hard, just come onto me. Oh wait, I'm a Loli so it doesn't matter about my feelings, or breasts either. Screw it then, never mind, you don't have to worry about me Ise, it's not like I have any feelings!"

Ise slapped himself in the head.

"H-Hey! W-Why are you saying that now!?"

"Because I am! That's why!"

STOMP!

"Yeoooow! It hurts Loli-sama!"

Mittelt made a defiant look appear on her face like she was truly annoyed.

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a Devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at him with scornful eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Yumi couldn't help but apologize and Makoto bowed towards Irina as well.

"I'm sorry as well, Onii-chan has become quite, like this since the time you remembered him."

Irina made a complex face.

"That's bad Ma-chan, couldn't you contain it?"

"He met an old man that 'showed' him the way to oppai…it was unfortunate, but Onii-chan is still Onii-chan at this point."

Ise didn't know how to feel about that, he was caught between things that he didn't want to be caught between.

"That's not right! Don't say it like that Makoto! I'm still me! Even with my love for oppai!"

"Onii-chan, I didn't mean it in a bad way of course, you're very important to me Onii-chan, don't worry. Even with your love of oppai, I still care very much about you, you don't have to worry about something like that Onii-chan, you're still my Onii-chan after all."

Ise gained teary eyes at Makoto's proclamation, he really did care for his big brother after all.

Yumi created a Demonic Sword where he stood and held it. She now had two swords and went towards Xenovia as Makoto and Irina trade blades with one another, clashing again and again in a violent looking fight that they had, and could have due to their level of skill.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the Demonic Swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Though Makoto knew Yumi was more capable than this, she wasn't using her best efforts at all, and was driving her pure anger right for the opponent.

Xenovia was evading Yumi's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

A single swing of Xenovia's blade turned Yumi's two Demonic Swords to dust.

"…!"

Yumi became speechless because her Demonic Swords were destroyed with a single swing. Makoto glanced on as he avoided a slash from Irina's blade, and shook his head, sending a stab right for Irina who blocked it from getting her as Makoto suspected.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where Makoto was standing shook and the ground was rumbling. Though the shaking was harsh, Makoto never lost his footing. Ise however outside did, and so did Mittelt. The reason why Asia didn't go over was because Elmen held her up, making sure that she didn't fall over, which Makoto was grateful for. Even dust rose up from the place that was exploded by the sword she held, Makoto grimacing at the sight.

When the dust cloud disappeared, the area became, cleared, and what they saw was quite, shocking to some, though more to Ise than anyone else.

The ground had been blown apart, and left a crater.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

"That's not bad, is it?"

Makoto looked over to Irina who was on stood firm. Though she had dirt covering her.

"Ehe, Xenovia doesn't know the meaning of restraint sometimes."

"That's not good Irina-chan, she needs to learn a little more about it."

Irina giggled nervously, as did Makoto.

Yumi made a bitter expression when she saw Xenovia giving a provoking smile.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

Her eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. She was gonna break seven of them. Makoto wondered if it was going to be possible, and he also had one of the pieces for himself. He could give it to Yumi to break, but right now, he knew that it might come in handy, so he was gonna keep it for himself, since he could apparently use Holy Swords to their full effect, at least that's what he got anyway.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!" Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining. "But. It's about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at Makoto and dashed towards Makoto who got his sword at the ready.

"It really is Irina-chan, I'm sorry but I have to stop you now."

Makoto concentrated on the blade that came closer, and then he swung for the blade. Clashing against one another, Irina just expected that it was going to be another struggle, but that wasn't the case at all.

"W-What is going on!?"

She saw that Makoto's sword was getting brighter and brighter, and the blade Irina was holding, slowly began to freeze like it was nothing. Irina pulled away, changing the sword into a spear to rid itself of the ice, but Makoto didn't stop.

"Haaaah!"

Makoto appeared before her, and spun while swinging, building up speed, and strength. Irina spung her own spear to intercept the attack, only for Makoto to make a feint, embedding his fist into her stomach area.

"Gwaaah!"

He didn't hit her with his full power, and since she was a normal human it might've seriously injured her. Though this type of attack blew her off her feet, hitting a nearby tree with a groaning sound, where Makoto waved his sword around, creating a good level of mist.

"Try this!"

Makoto sent the attack towards Irina who rushed right into it, recovering from the punch and turned the blade into a sword. She slashed and hacked her way through the cloud of mist, but it seeped into her skin, and went into her spirit, and mind, freezing it, making her feel tired, and sluggish as well, the girl groaning.

"Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Irina jumped from the mist, and swung her blade downwards from the sky in a chopping motion.

Makoto jumped backwards from the blade, but Irina didn't stop the attack, turning the sword into a whip, swinging it at Makoto.

"C-Crap!"

He wasn't expecting it, so he didn't see it coming till the last few seconds. Fortunately, he was the Queen, and had the Knight's speed, so bringing up the sword to block gave him the best advantage, using his weapon to block the whip from touching him.

At the same time, he activated his Sacred Gear's freezing ability to freeze the whip. Irina gasped, pulling away and cracked the floor as she swung it downwards, breaking off the ice. Makoto landed on the ground as Irina returned her katana into its sword form.

"This! Try this!"

Makoto swung the blade, releasing shards of ice towards her, along with mist spheres as well that would slow the mind and spirit with its freezing power.

"Ku…Ma-chan is releasing scary movements right now."

Irina used her expert sword skills to cut through the shards of ice.

But the mist spheres exploded upon impact, going into her mind and spirit, freezing it. Though it was slower than the games, because he had to fight at the same time, Makoto saw that Irina slowly was getting slightly sluggish.

"A-Ah Ma-chan, what kind of technique is this…"

Irina didn't know, she was confused, and felt slightly disoriented at the same time.

She pointed her sword at Makoto, but her eyes felt slightly heavier.

Seeing this, Makoto dashed forward with his speedy Knight powers, appearing before the stunned Irina.

"Here!"

Makoto swung for her body, and she blocked the strike, but her footing became less than it was before. She stumbled backwards, almost falling over. Though she steeled herself, she couldn't stop the blade going for her once again, and the sword hit her own sword, lifting his blade upwards, and caused the sword to go up into the air.

Irina watched as her blade went into the sky, and Makoto crossed the distance, crossing the blade at her throat, her breath hitching within her throat, she felt like any sudden movements were going to end her life.

"Hehe…Ma-chan, you're not going to kill me, are you?"

"Do you give up?"

He didn't answer her question and sent one right back towards her.

Irina giggled nervously, nodding her head.

"Y-Yes."

Makoto dropped his serious persona, and then dropped the blade from her neck.

"R-Right, then that's the end of it. Sorry Irina-chan, but I couldn't hold back. I am the Queen of Serafall-sama after all, if I didn't show at least this level of skill then I would be deemed a bad Queen in others eyes."

Makoto smiled as Irina went to retrieve her Excalibur.

" _Fufu, what a thing. Mako-kun won the fight by using his mind, now that's what I call a good fighter, and a good tactician after all. Using your skills and showing a braver side is also a good thing Mako-kun~ You're becoming more and more of the man that I have grown to admire greatly~_ "

Akeno thought it while blushing.

Seeing Makoto's manly side did make her feel tingly between her breasts, and especially the way that Makoto was handling himself as well, that alone made Akeno feel good inside, and that she could, rely on this person.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Yumi raised her spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but Makoto saw a lot of things wrong with that kind of blade as he glanced over towards her, the blade wasn't, a blade Yumi would be capable of using quite like this.

"The destructive power of that Holy Sword or the destructive power of my Demonic Sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Yumi's hand was a gigantic sword. Yumi held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Yumi's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Makoto shook his head, knowing it wasn't going to be enough, and gripped his blade as tightly as he could do.

"Yumi-senpai, please reconsider using that kind of weapon, it isn't a weapon that would work well with your type of movements."

"You should listen to him."

Xenovia warned, but Yumi didn't stop anyway.

"No, I'm sorry Makoto-kun, but I have to show my strength like this."

Yumi then swung it with force. The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

A violent sound of metal.

A large fragment of the sword went up in the air.

It was Yumi's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Yumi's Demonic Sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

The girl went to embed her pommel into Yumi's stomach, but Makoto got in the way, having already predicted that, and blocked the attack with his own sword. Though a small crack appeared, Makoto fixed it by challenging more power into his blade, standing between them.

"I think the match is over with now, don't you agree Xenovia-san?"

Xenovia looked between Makoto, and Yumi, seeing that she was panting.

"It seems like you have a brave head on your shoulders."

"I won't let you touch my Senpai. Try it, and I'll have to defeat you."

Xenovia couldn't deny the strong words he used right now, she found them quite powerful, and enjoyed it at the same time.

"I see, then I shall take my leave for the moment. It best do well that our arrangement is still in action, yes?"

"As long as you don't attack my Senpai again, fine."

Xenovia glared at Yumi once, and turned around, Rias looking livid.

"H-Hey, Xenovia. Aren't you going to speak to me as well? I run this town after all. Would you like an agreement with me?"

Xenovia turned towards Rias, with a curious expression.

"Who are you?"

Rias slapped a hand over her mouth, tears dancing between her eyes.

"That's it!"

Rias went to charge, but most of the people that didn't fight, including Ise, held back Rias, but it was difficult, she was gunning for Xenovia now.

"N-No!"

Yumi reached her hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno unsealed the barrier with the others. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

"Ooh now you talk to me. I exist now, do I?"

Xenovia showed a clueless face.

"Who said that?"

Rias was livid, blasting a tree with her demonic power, and destroyed it, getting out her anger quickly.

"…Sure, whatever you say. I'm going to butcher you..."

Now she talked to Rias, and Rias didn't like that for even a second, it was haunting to say the least.

Yumi glared at Xenovia with hatred.

Xenovia then looked at Ise.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing Dragon has already awakened. You will meet her eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ma-chan, you won our fight! Ma-chan is stronger than the last time we met. But that's to be expected because we were children back then as well so…thanks for the fight Ma-chan, you did quite well!"

Irina held her cross and winked at Makoto. She then left the scene. Buchou closed her eyes. I'm sure that she didn't feel good. Yumi was defeated, but Makoto won his fight. That must've been a blow to her pride, as well as anything else.

Yumi looked between them, and then began walking away as Makoto desummoned his Sacred Gear.

"Hold on! Yumi!" Rias growled out, trying to stop her from leaving. "I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

Yumi paused her body, and glanced back towards her.

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my Demonic Swords…"

After saying that Yumi disappeared.

"Not even my own Knight listens to me anymore."

"I don't even listen to you either."

Kalawarner retorted, giving Rias a hard time in collecting herself.

But Makoto couldn't allow it. He couldn't just let her go off like that, he needed to go and do something, anything. He needed to at least see her again and speak with her about, what just happened, and why she didn't do what she was going to be able to do and what she didn't even be able to do.

He chased after her, and went into the woods.

* * *

When he saw her, he saw that she was walking, and got closer.

He did it while calling, so she would stop.

"Yumi-senpai, why are you trying to leave everyone behind like this?"

Yumi paused her body, allowing Makoto chance to catch up to her.

"Don't interfere with me anymore."

She spat out, Makoto feeling quite shocked that she said that.

"I'm interfering because I care about you Senpai, why can't you see that? You didn't even fight like you. You always said to me that fighting precisely is what a Knight aims to achieve, yet you recklessly abandoned that, and just went for it anyway. Yumi-senpai, this isn't you. I don't know what's gone on in your past, but you're not my Yumi-senpai. You're pushing everyone away from you, and you're moving away from me. I'm trying to help you…and you're like this with me now Senpai, I don't want you to be like this Senpai, I care so much about you."

Yumi paused her body, and leaned against a tree.

"You're right, you don't know me, and I don't want you to interfere with me either. I don't need you telling me what I am, and what I can be. You won your match-"

"Because of the things you taught me how to do Senpai! You're the one who taught me how to fight with a sword, I used my skills I learned directly from you to win against Irina-chan! I just wanted to save you Yumi-senpai, I wanted to protect you just as much as everyone else! A-And I just want to make sure you're safe! This isn't you…I don't know who you are right now."

Makoto rasped out, and tears ragged at his eyes.

He truly didn't like this person. Someone so vengeful, and unwilling to ask for help. This wasn't the Yumi he had grown to care for, this person wasn't the person that he truly cared for. Yet, he knew she was within Yumi, the person he had admired from the beginning.

Though he poured his heart, Yumi just gave a glare.

That glare, wasn't something Makoto was used to seeing from Yumi. She wasn't like this, even with the

"Well, maybe you should just forget about me then. Go back to your life, and let me lead my own kind of life."

"If I didn't love you so damn much, then maybe I would!"

Yumi paused…

Did Makoto just confess to loving her?

She…wasn't expecting that.

Even in the heat of an argument, he confessed to loving her…

Something that she had been waiting to hear from him, and wished she could say it back right now.

"Makoto-kun I…"

She was lost for words.

She didn't know what to say. Even the thought of Makoto just saying that, caused her heart to beat rapidly.

"You can tell me to leave, you can tell me to never speak to you again. Hell, you could wish me gone from your life and to never return either. But I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to abandon you. Even if I have to destroy these blasted swords myself, I'm bringing my Yumi-senpai back. No matter what, you're coming back to me because I care too much to ever let you go. Hear me Yumi-senpai?!"

The determination between his eyes wasn't something she had witnessed before, and she felt her heart beating even faster. So fast that she couldn't believe that it was her own heart that was moving at this fast pace.

Yumi walked closer to Makoto, and then smiled gently yet it was a confusing one as well, she didn't even know what to think, what to say, she just couldn't believe that someone would do this for her, someone would go this far for her, it just didn't seem plausible to her.

"Why would you care so much about me?"

"Because you cared so much about me. You came to me when I was alone, frightened, scared. I have grown to feel things that, I wasn't sure were possible, but now, I can see it Yumi-senpai, you're the person who I am supposed to be beside. I am supposed to be with you, and you're supposed to be with me, right? Don't you want that?"

Yumi felt her heart going mad inside of her chest, and then she pressed her lips against Makoto's own.

Makoto kissed her right back, and their love blended together into a fiery passion. Yumi pressed Makoto against a tree, deepening the kiss. Tears came from her eyes, so Makoto wiped them away as they kissed.

Makoto knew that she needed it.

In one way or another, she needed to know that someone was there for her, even if it seemed nonsensical, she needed someone, and he wanted to be that someone, he was going to be that someone, no matter what.

When she broke the kiss, Yumi pulled away from Makoto, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Makoto-kun, I just didn't expect to say that you cared so much about me…no one has ever said so much kind things before. Even when with Buchou, she said some kind things, but it's different with Makoto-kun."

"Senpai, please just let me help you. You can rely on me, you can. You don't have to run away from me. I'm not Buchou, I'm not going to just abandon you like this, don't you even know that Senpai? I'm here for you, I want to help you Senpai, you know that, right? My feelings for Senpai, are something that I can't help, and I can't help but help you Senpai. Please, don't make me feel sad and not be able to help you."

He pleaded, but she looked to the other side of the area, the woods. She looked like she was mapping out the area that she was in, and she wasn't going to give it up either.

"Sorry, got to go. I'm sorry Makoto-kun, please don't come looking for me."

"Senpai-"

She didn't stop, and rushed away.

Makoto tried to give chase, but she simply was faster than he was.

She rushed in ways Makoto hadn't even begun yet.

* * *

By the time that he realized it, he was half way across the town, and he had lost sight of her. Looking around, he saw that the place was pretty empty, he couldn't even sense Yumi being around, and that was more devastating than anything else, he didn't like this at all, and the very fact that he was doing this wasn't something he felt comfortable with.

"Yumi-senpai…"

He sighed, and turned around, beginning to walk away.

Many thoughts danced within his mind.

Thoughts that he couldn't even comprehend, thoughts that he didn't want to think about.

He was too worried for Yumi to even think right.

Yumi was someone that he cared about, and now, she was running away, causing him to worry even more. He didn't want to worry anymore, he wanted to make sure that she was safe, that she would just come back to him and make him feel good again.

However, he stopped when he saw someone that he didn't want to see again.

It was the person that had attacked him the other day.

Gren.

He kept cropping up, and he didn't like it, and he didn't want to fight.

Honestly, Makoto didn't know if he could even fight this person, it just seemed too difficult. Makoto, just had to do it if Gren was looking for a fight. He always had the Holy Sword if he so desired, and that was going to be the ace in the hole if he needed to bring it out.

"Hello again Prince, you've been quite elusive, that's quite bad for you, isn't it?"

Makoto glared at the man, he didn't like this person.

"Look, I don't know what your obsession with me is, but you best stay away from me. I'm not having it anymore. I am not going to be attacked by you, and if you attack me, then I will have to retaliate against you, understand me?"

Gren allowed a smirk to creep onto his lips.

"That's right, keep saying stuff like that, it makes me feel all tingly."

Makoto made a disgusted face.

"You're sick, and I don't know what you want me to do either. But, I won't let you do whatever it is that you want to do to me, you best remember that or I am gonna have to fight against you…speaking of, why do you want me anyway? What could you want with me?"

A smirk appeared on Gren's lips, a deranged looking one at that.

"Don't worry about that Prince, you shall soon be returned to us, and stand beside us, don't worry."

Makoto didn't even understand that, why would he want that?

"I am not sure what you're talking about. Why do you want me anyway?"

"That's, something I am regretful to even acknowledge. You don't even remember such things, that's making me feel sick honestly. To see you in such a condition, I can't stand it, I really can't stand it, you make me feel disgusted, staring at you like this. But it is all thanks to that Chelia that we're like this."

"Chelia…"

Makoto had heard that name only once before, he believed.

The person in the woods said that name, but it didn't make sense, why did they say it?

What purpose was it for Makoto to hear that?

It didn't make sense to Makoto, at all.

"Who's Chelia-san?"

Makoto demanded strongly, wanting to know more and more.

But Gren didn't answer, a dangerous smirk gracing his lips.

"For now though, you're gonna have to be crippled. Don't worry though, we have the best doctors, they'll make sure you can walk again. But, don't mistake this either, and I'll make sure that you bleed and are in a lot of pain!"

Gren wasted no time in attacking Makoto who put up his defences.

When he thought Gren was going to strike…

A hand stopped him.

Inches from Makoto's face, an armoured covered hand stopped Gren's hand from touching Makoto's face.

Makoto gasped, taking a few steps back, and looked to what had saved him from getting punched…

What he saw, was the very same armour he saw when he was with Rossweisse, and the others.

It was the brilliant white armour that had saved him during that time and once again had come to save him.

Gren's lips turned very undelightful, and he hated the very thought that it was her.

"Tch, Hakuryuukou. What a surprise, come to protect the boy again have you?"

He sounded like he had a bitter feeling within his own, and Makoto noticed the disdain within his words as well.

The Hakuryuukou's yellow like eyes turned narrower, and slapped Gren away, smashing him against a building. Makoto was surprised at how easy she managed to do that, when Makoto couldn't even see the attack that was being made.

"Hakuryuukou-san…"

The Hakuryuukou turned her eyes towards Makoto, and though he couldn't see it, a smile appeared on her face.

"Do not worry, he won't touch you, I'll protect you."

Those words, Makoto believed them.

He believed them wholeheartedly, he was going to believe them.

"Why would you do that for me…?"

Makoto didn't understand.

No, he really didn't get it at all. Why was she protecting him right now? Why like this? It didn't make sense to Makoto at all, that she was defending him like this.

She didn't answer, and looked as Gren came out of the wall, relatively unharmed.

"Nice slap girl, you're strong."

Gren held a sadistic look on his face, like he was going to do something.

However the armoured girl didn't even bat an eyelid, and held herself in a strong manner.

"Next time, it will be a killing shot. Didn't I say that this boy wasn't on your fight list?"

Gren bowed his head.

"You see, I thought that I could test him and see where he was at strength level. Clearly, you aren't happy. I should've known better than to mess with the Hakuryuukou's personal possession, next time I won't bother trying to help you."

"He's not my possession." The woman informed, but her eyes then narrowed. "However, if any harm comes to him from you, then you'll suffer like no other. Just because Azazel finds you fascinating, I won't share his thoughts, and I shall have to kill you if you try and touch this boy again."

Though the tone was very threatening, even Makoto could feel it, Gren didn't even seem to care all that much, and just chuckled.

"Got it~ Shota leaving alone confirmed~ Don't worry, I won't touch the Shota~"

Makoto pursed his lips in aggravation at the sight and sounds he heard.

He then watched Gren activate a circle beneath his feet.

"Don't worry Shota-kun, I won't be fighting you this time. Thank your Dragon girl there for it. She's quite strong, I haven't had the chance to test my powers on her right away, so I think I'll bow out of this fight. Even I know when I'm beat."

Makoto quickly glanced at the Hakuryuukou, and saw that she wasn't even looking.

Then his eyes went back to Gren who disappeared in a flurry of lights.

However, Makoto couldn't help but note the fact that Gren's eyes were on Makoto's form, and not in a good way.

He felt cold inside from the sight, and that was hard to do since Makoto's whole thing was coldness, and this just wasn't something that Makoto liked honestly. He hated it, and he didn't like it at all, he wasn't going to take it though, and if the man wanted, then Makoto was prepared to fight for what he believed in.

Once he was gone, the Hakuryuukou's wings of light spread out, meaning that she was going to take flight.

"W-Wait, please!"

Makoto begged, latching onto the hand of the woman, pulling her backwards.

She stopped her wings, turning her eyes towards Makoto's gratitude filled face.

"Is, something wrong? Did he hurt you?"

Just the concern alone, Makoto had to know who this woman was. The way she spoke, sounded familiar to him though. He couldn't deny it. But still, he didn't know what he was going to do, and he didn't know who she was…but he was going to find out as well.

Makoto shook his head.

"He didn't hurt me, please don't be worried."

The Hakuryuukou's eyes ran over Makoto's form, before a relieved sigh came from her mouth.

"Good, I am, pleased that you aren't harmed."

She said seriously, and sounded quite grateful as well.

"You saved me again, I'm grateful…but, why are you saving me? The Hakuryuukou-san, I've heard rumours that you are very strong, but only heard a few, and I don't know much about you. Why are you defending me? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, I just am trying to understand why you're doing this for me, I just don't understand at all, please…can't you tell me why you're doing this for me?"

Makoto just couldn't understand it.

Why did she do this?

Why was she protecting Makoto?

It just didn't make sense to him at all.

The Hakuryuukou turned fully towards the young boy, and then placed a hand on top of his head.

"Because I care what happens to you, I don't want you to be hurt."

"But why…"

The Hakuryuukou bent down to his level, she didn't have to go far though, and came face to mask with him.

"Because I just do. Is there a reason needed?"

"…I'd like to understand is all."

Makoto admitted, so the Hakuryuukou gave a slight chuckle.

"The reason I do is because, you've done much for me, I'm just giving you protection from people that shouldn't be trying to attack you. Makoto, you need to keep yourself safe, because for a few days, I'm not going to be around, okay?"

The Hakuryuukou's armour covered finger went over Makoto's face. He could've sworn he felt heat from it, though the armour felt cold.

"Hakuryuukou-san…you've protected me before, I mean before from other things, haven't you? Not just Gren." The Hakuryuukou didn't say, but Makoto understood. "You don't wanna talk about it, I understand. But, could I see your face please? I wanna see my protectors face. Can I please see? I know you're a woman, I can tell by your voice. But, I wanna put a face to a voice, and protector, please?"

The Hakuryuukou unfortunately shook her head, dashing his hopes of seeing her face again.

"Next time, maybe. This time, no. I'm not ready to reveal myself just yet. But, remember, I will protect you from him, or anything. Though as I said, I am going to be away for a few days, I've unfortunately got some things to do, so I can't watch over you."

Makoto put up his hands in a fake punching manner, but the girl just thought that it was adorable that he showed an action like that, he couldn't deny something like that, Makoto liked it anyway, and from the small breaths she gave, it sounded like she was satisfied.

"I'm the Queen of Serafall-sama, I'm tough~"

The Hakuryuukou chuckled as a response.

"Perhaps you are very tough indeed. But remember, you have to keep yourself safe now, that's what you have to do. I'm sure that if you do it Makoto, you can do it. Don't put yourself into dangerous situations, at least until I've come back."

"How do I know when you're going to be back?"

He asked a very valid question.

The Hakuryuukou's hand became uncovered, just her hand. The slender fingers weren't portrayed very well in the armour which was bulky. But this, clearly a feminine hand could be seen. Makoto then felt the woman's hand go to his face, delicately stroking his cheek.

Makoto could've sank into the warmth right there and then, and he almost was tempted as well.

He could feel himself sinking, and the woman stroked even softer, like a feather. Over his lips, he felt her hand brushing. Over his soft face, he felt her brushing, and over his neck, and down his body, he felt her brushing.

Then her hand slid around his waist, and went down his back. Like a hunter for its prey, she found where she wanted, and squeezed slightly hard, but not enough to cause pain.

"Iyaaaa!" Makoto screeched as the girl squeezed once more. "H-Hey, that's my butt! D-Don't squeeze so hard!"

The woman's hand rubbed slightly, then removed her hand from his backside.

"I couldn't resist, it's the best one I've seen before. Maybe it sounds weird saying that, but it is a very…good thing to touch."

Makoto's face turned a mixture of shy, unsure, yet he was flushing a deep crimson.

"…A girl I used to know did that to me a lot, and always said weird things while doing it, though she usually had a stoic face when doing it."

"Did you enjoy it?"

She asked with a genuine curiosity within her voice, something that Makoto couldn't help but wonder if he had heard it before.

"She certainly did…I don't know, she was happy when she did it, so I just went along with it. I didn't mind either way. Though she did use to do weird things like that, and spoke weirdly, but I really liked her, she was…very important to me."

Hearing that, the Hakuryuukou pulled away from him.

"I see. Don't worry, you've definitely got a nice ass…et."

Hearing the pause, Makoto pursed his lips even more.

"Mouu, are you being mean right now?"

"Not at all."

"Are you sure?"

The Hakuryuukou patted Makoto's head.

"I'm sure."

"Good, then…you'll come to see me when you're back?"

"Definitely."

Hearing that, Makoto gained a bashful face.

"You're really kind with a nice voice…but, I still have to help my Senpai with Excalibur, so I don't know if I can agree to not stay out of danger. It seems like I have to involve myself, so I can defend the person that I care about very much."

The Hakuryuukou didn't want to hear that at all.

"No, you don't have to do anything that endangers yourself."

"I do though, I don't want my Senpai to disappear. Don't you have anyone like that? Someone you'd do anything for?"

The Hakuryuukou's eyes ran over Makoto's form secretly, he couldn't tell due to the armour not giving the best sight for the eyes.

"I do yes."

"Then you understand, I have to protect this person and do whatever I can, even if it is endangering. I wish that I didn't have to do it, but I have to because I care much about my Senpai, and I have to do this for my Senpai as well. She's in a bad place right now, and I need to be here for her, like she was for me, I have to do things to help her."

Makoto said it from the heart, he couldn't do it any other way. That's how he was going to do that.

"I see…seems like you care for this girl."

Makoto thought that he detected a slight jealous touch to her tone.

"I-I do yes. Very much."

Upon hearing that, Makoto bowed his head closer to her, and patted his head slowly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Then, don't be so in danger, and don't put yourself into too many dangerous things. I know I can't stop you, but at least heed my words, and try to not be in so much danger. Do you understand me?"

Makoto allowed a small chuckle to escape his throat.

"I understand Hakuryuukou-san, I'll try my best!"

The Hakuryuukou nodded, and then her wings of light took to the sky.

Makoto watched until she was gone.

He didn't know why, but she felt familiar to him. But, he wasn't sure why that was either. Something about her was…it wasn't something that he was expecting, she was, something different alright, and he wasn't going to stop until he met her again. He needed to know more about her, in anyway that he possibly could know.

* * *

When Makoto returned home, he went into his room, sighing heavily at what was going on.

When he did return to his room, what he saw was, Asia sitting patiently within his room, or rather, their shared room.

Naturally, she had a very worrying look on her face, even Makoto couldn't deny that.

"H-Hey Asia-chan, I'm back."

Asia's eyes dragged themselves off the floor, and met with his own eyes.

Immediately, she became more cheerier, and showed a wide smile on her face.

"Makoto-sans back, I am relieved."

Makoto walked over to the bed, and smiled gently.

"Sorry for worrying you Asia-chan, I didn't mean to worry you."

He sat on the bed as Asia clung to his arm.

"When Makoto-san disappeared before after Kiba-senpai, I was very worried."

Makoto got that. If situations were reversed, then he would quite like be the same, and he couldn't have Asia like that. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to find where Yumi-senpai went…but, she disappeared anyway. She ran off, and I couldn't find her in the end, I don't even know where she could be right now, I don't have a clue."

That was a regret.

Though he had spent sometime looking for her, she couldn't be found.

Makoto had looked to places he thought she'd be, he even went to the abandoned Church in hopes to find her, but no…

She wasn't there at all.

She couldn't be found, and it was irritating him that he couldn't find her.

"Makoto-san, I'm so sorry that Kiba-senpai's not letting you close…but, I have to thank you Makoto-san."

Asia got his attention, so he turned his head.

"What for Asia-chan?"

"For…" She bit her bottom lip, and showed a dazzling smile. "Because Makoto-san defended me from Xenovia-san and Irina-san when they called me a Witch. Though they said that, Makoto-san was so willing to defend me, it made my heart jump in my chest. I, haven't ever had someone say such beautiful words to me. Even when I was in the Church."

To hear that from Asia made Makoto feel sad. Asia deserved much more than she received in the Church, he just wished Irina and Xenovia realized that, since they all are apart or were apart of the Church in the case of Asia.

"They didn't understand the circumstances, and couldn't either. They wouldn't accept what was going on. They, shouldn't of called you that Asia-chan, it wasn't right. You're not a Witch, you're not a bad person, and you certainly don't deserve to be killed for being turned into a Devil, that's the last thing you deserve if at all."

"Makoto-sans always here for me when I feel sad. Even when others say things to me, Makoto-san always defends me. Even today, he defended me, and protected me when Xenovia-san was going to do something…"

Makoto gently touched her hand, gaining her attention.

"Of course I would be Asia-chan, I'm always here for Asia-chan."

Asia looked at Makoto's face, and then she kissed him on the cheek, hugging him tightly.

Makoto didn't say anything else, and hugged her tightly, the pair of them needing this, needing one another right now, and needing the very comfort that each of them brought.

It was a warmth that couldn't be described.

It was a unspoken affection between the two of them.

Asia continued to look at Makoto, and knew that he was having an internal conflict right now.

The very fact that he was like this, Asia couldn't take it, and held onto his body tightly.

"Makoto-san is a kind person after all. But, Makoto-san is also troubled right now, with Kiba-senpai, yes?"

"She's…gone to a place I need to reach, somehow. But, I don't know what to do. The only thing that I can think of is, maybe working with…people that Sera-tan might not approve of. My heart is saying that it would be better, that we'd be able to double our efforts, but I don't want to get Sera-tan in trouble because of me…yet, I don't want Yumi-senpai to suffer either. I'm so conflicted right now."

Trying to ease his pain, Asia held onto Makoto's hand gently with her own hand, the pairs hands locking together.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, Makoto-san will also find a way. Even if it is a thing that Makoto-san might feel worried about, Makoto-san is very intelligent, and will be able to figure out what to do. Whatever Makoto-san thinks is the right thing, then it probably is."

"Sounds like you've got a lot of confidence in me Asia-chan."

That alone was quite comforting in a way, yet to hear it at the same time, Makoto didn't know what to say, he felt torn on the matter all together.

However, Asia continued to smile towards Makoto.

"Makoto-san, you came for me when it was against the wishes of the higher ups. Even when Buchou-san and Kaichou-san said it was wrong, Makoto-san came to my side, and protected me, and stayed with me until the end."

"That's different to this."

"Why?"

That single question…was powerful.

That single question alone, caused Makoto to swell his heart, and he could feel his palms tingiling.

Why was it different?

Asia was exiled from the Church, but during that time, Makoto just saw her as someone that needed help, even if he had to defy orders from Devils higher up than he is. Even if he had to do it, he still did it for Asia, his Asia.

And now Yumi was in danger.

Because of what happened in her past.

It, wasn't so different.

He didn't know Asia's past, and he doesn't know Yumi's past either.

He doesn't know either of their pasts, but here he was, he now knew Asia's, but only had some idea on Yumi's.

The situations might seem different, but to Makoto, they also seemed similar.

While he failed to protect Asia, he wasn't going to fail protecting Yumi, even if he had to defy orders from his superiors.

Like with Asia, Yumi also was important to him, and he wasn't going to let her down.

"You're right Asia-chan…you're very right Asia-chan. Yes, that's right, it isn't different…"

"Makoto-san, can understand such things. Makoto-san will be able to do anything that he sets his mind too, and I'll also be helping Makoto-san in anyway I can. Even if it means I wait and heal Makoto-sans wounds when he is done fighting. I am also Serafall-sama's Bishop, and Makoto-sans future Bishop. To support my Queen, and my future King is also my duty, in anyway that I can do it, Makoto-san."

Makoto beamed at Asia, she truly was his rock sometimes.

Just small things that she did, pep talks, just standing beside him gave him courage.

"Asia-chan, you're truly the best type of person. Irina-chan and Xenovia-san didn't know what they were talking about. They say Witch, I say Angel. Asia-chan might not be a true Angel, but ever since I met Asia-chan, she has lightened up my life, and gave me the strength to carry on."

Asia's eyes became teary, and then she hugged onto Makoto's form. He embraced her right back, cuddling her tightly. Makoto stroked her back, as she leaned against his shoulder, snuggling against to him.

"Whatever Makoto-san does, please come back to me."

Makoto allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Sure, I shall do it Asia-chan. I'll make sure that I come back to Asia-chan."

Asia knew what he was going to do.

At least she had a very good idea on what he was going to do.

So she was going to support him in anyway that she could do.

"Makoto-san, please be careful."

Asia's voice dripped with a loving tone. Makoto wished that he had known Asia since back when he was a kid, she was just exactly what he needed in his life, and Asia felt the same, they truly did mesh well together.

"I will be as careful as I can, don't worry Asia-chan. This is something that…"

"Makoto-san has to do, I understand." Asia did understand, and lifted her head from Makoto's shoulder, staring into Makoto's eyes with her serene smile. "Makoto-san, I really do enjoy Makoto-san very much. And Makoto-san is very heroic. He nearly died when he came for me, Makoto-san showed that even when he didn't really understand, and didn't even know me either. But he still came. So, Kiba-senpai would also receive the same experience as Makoto-san. But, whatever Makoto-san does, please don't do it alone."

Makoto nodded his head.

"I've got an idea, yeah. I know just the person who I am going to ask for assistance."

Asia tilted her head, so Makoto chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of Ise's room, Rias, and Ise sat together, and talked about trivial matters.

However, Ise suddenly felt a surge come over him.

"Achoo!"

He sneezed, and wiped under his nose, causing Rias to look up from her spot.

"Something wrong Ise?"

She said with a calm and delightful smile.

Ise rubbed the back of his head calmly.

"Ehe, no Buchou. I just had a weird feeling someone was talking about me."

"Hmmm, that's strange, who would be doing that? Mittelt maybe?"

Ise shrugged his shoulders but he did have to wonder, who or what was talking about him.

* * *

Elsewhere, at a darker place than what Makoto would be used to, Gren knelt down in front of a cloaked man, black water surrounding his hand. Globs of water came from his hands, floating into the sky.

Gren looked on as it touched the ceiling, and dissolved it. Gren flinched, not wanting that to happen to him, he couldn't have it happening to him. But right now, he knew that if he made a false move, he would end up being dissolved out of existence, and he couldn't have that either.

"Gren, I said that we would bide our time, and wait, and you…what do you go and do? Not only do you try and kill Prince, you also piss off the Hakuryuukou? Am I speaking in an unknown language or something to you?"

Gren flinched at the tone.

It wasn't dangerous sounding…no, that was a lie.

It sounded calm yet full of malicious intent. Gren knew that he was treading on eggshells right now, if he messed with him, then he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

"W-Well, I was only trying to test the Prince. He's not his former strength, I didn't think that he wouldn't be as strong as he was-"

"We, were you moron." The cloaked man silenced him. "Don't you realize it? now that the White Dragon is suspicious of your motives, it's going to be more dangerous? Haven't you realized this before? You're ruining everything for some stupid desire that I don't understand! Why are you doing this you moron!? I didn't spend all this time, searching for him, for you to screw it up now! Look, I'm gonna have to rethink everything because your brain is the size of a pea. Now that that bitch that works for Azazel is onto you, you're gonna have to stop now, I needed to get him soon and now, I'm gonna have to rework everything because you're a fucking moron! Don't you ever think of anything by yourself!? Wait no, sorry, you can't think of anything yourself, you're just a piece of useless shit, aren't you?"

Hearing the beating of verbal assaults he received, Gren did feel like shit.

He didn't want to cause problems, but he knew that he had, and if their plan didn't go to plan because of him, he knew that he would be hated and even killed if they were so inclined to actually do something like that.

"I didn't think that she would be there." Gren reasoned the best he could. "I didn't suspect that she would be there, and now that she was…I can't even think of it right, this isn't something that…I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think, and now I've ruined everything. I just didn't think."

"Well, you are bred from a maniac, it can't be helped. You didn't inherit brains or anything of the likes. Seems like you've just gained the idiotic tendencies. Sometimes, I feel like just leaving you off to the wayside."

Gren felt the beat once again to him personally. He didn't feel it physically, but now feeling it mentally, he couldn't stand it.

"Please don't! Please, I'm sorry! Don't abandon me! I can't, please! I need you, and I need you as well, you can't do this either! Please don't do that to me, you can't leave me alone like this! You can't, I'm sorry for being like this! I'm sorry for being a shit, I will do everything to make our plans go ahead again! I'm very sorry!"

In the end, Gren begged.

Of course it wasn't like him to do this…

But he couldn't control it in the end, he didn't have the ability to control himself.

Though the cloak wearer, and the others just looked on from where they were.

"Seems like you want to repent."

The cloaked man sniggered out, Gren's eyes pleadingly going towards him.

"Yes, I do, please. I want to repent."

The cloaked boy walked closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Gren looked on, worried on what the cloak was actually going to do to him.

"Don't look so worried Gren, you're not going to be killed, don't you even know that? You still have uses, even if you're a useless shit sometimes, I still have my uses for you. But I am going to have to punish you, Gren."

Gren's eyes feverishly opened, frightened of what was going to happen to him. He was in pure terror right now, he couldn't stand it at all, he could literally feel his heart slamming against his stomach, he couldn't even think straight.

"N-No, please! You don't have to punish me!"

His hand tightened on Gren's shoulder, causing Gren to wince.

"Please don't sound so desperate, I don't like it at all."

Gren looked up at the cloaked figure, seeing those cold piercing eyes.

He only saw them when he was going to be in a desperate situation, and that situation wasn't always the best.

"I'm sorry…"

"What did I say about being a person like this? Begging for your existence, and apologizing like that, aren't you? That's not a good thing, I don't like it, and I don't like you either. So, why don't you just stop now, okay?"

Gren felt his body shuddering.

To see someone like him suddenly be down like that.

It was worrying. It only made the boss of Gren seem truly ruthless.

"Now, Gren. For this insubordination, how shall I punish you? Should I remove your arms? Legs? Perhaps blind you?"

Saying it casually, the mans hands bubbled up with the black water, causing Gren to shed some tears.

"Please…don't, I'll do anything, even remedial work for as long as you want. Just don't hurt me, please. Please don't do anything to me, I'll do anything, I can't handle it. I won't be able to work with this anymore, I can't. I am sorry…please don't do this, I don't want to die."

"Awww, I won't be able to kill you? That's not good…wait, I am the leader here, I shall decide your fate."

Gren looked down, awaiting judgement.

He didn't have a hope in Hell now. He didn't have a chance in Hell at all.

"Gren, while I do value you as a person…I can't let this go unpunished. And now, with the way you've put our entire plan in a jeopardy, I simply can't let you get away with it. if we were at full strength, then that Hakuryuukou wouldn't be a problem, but you've made it a difficult move for us to get to the Prince now. That damn woman hid him quite well. And now, we won't be able to get to him so easily…I'm not pleased with you. So, here's my punishment."

Gren's heart smashed against his chest as the hand moved closer to him.

Like the world was going to reject him.

Like the earth had stopped spinning, Gren felt like his life was going to be extinguished at this point, he couldn't handle it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…Screams, is all that filled the hallow halls.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Makoto vs Irina, and Yumi vs Xenovia went down, and Makoto won his fight with as little damage as he could give her, as Irina right now is a normal human, though she is a very dangerous opponent with her sword, and the reason why Makoto didn't fight Xenovia is, for something that's gonna pop up later on. Makoto admitted that he loved Yumi, even if it just came out. Makoto met up with the Hakuryuukou/Vali, and each showed, some hidden sides to one another. Asia and Makoto had a moment together, and showed how supporting they are, and now, Makoto's made a decision! Gren made a reappearance, and then he got…punished. What happened to him, shall be revealed in the future.**

 **Oh for those wondering why Makoto didn't fight Xenovia here...well, that's because I have something else planned for that a little later down the road, and there wouldn't be a point reading two fight scenes with the two of them, so that's the reason why, their little 'rivalry' I suppose the word is shall continue on during the arc, Makoto hasn't forgiven Xenovia for what she's said.**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	28. The formation of the Excalibur Breakers!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Partly, but not fully, I also have plans for her with Ise, being his Knight being one of them.**

 **Justin D; He does yeah, he's growing stronger all of the time, isn't he? It sort of did yeah, she still wants to do it, but she's more calm about it, as calm as she could be anyway. She is yeah, Asia truly is quite the supportive person, and always will support Makoto, no matter what happens in the future. Hmmm, we could, or couldn't see him again, I won't spoil it for now. It was dropped yeah, it's been dropped before, the name that is, and it shall be in the future until we discover who she really is. Yeah, I like that idea, thanks for the suggestion! He looks pretty cool, I'll give it a think over, and see where we can go from there.**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed~ They do yeah. They do, and one does have to wonder who did make them. They just seem to sexual to be normally designed. Yeah, she kinda is being a hypocrite, isn't she? Yeah, I thought that it would be a little funny running gag to put in every now and again. He is, but he's concerned more about Yumi right now. She does, and she will get more cuddles in the future. She does yeah, Mittelt has it for Ise, though as she said, while still a Loli, she's not gonna exactly get the fun of being with him. Seems so, and isn't Freed still a teenager? You've got a point, he does have quite a bit of that. And thanks very much!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, he did confess his love for her huh. It might've been shocking, but he meant every word of it. Yeah, I don't see why not, it would be fun to see it happening, wouldn't it? Yeah, maybe one of them could be yeah, I don't see why not. Hmmm, maybe they have met. But, how? Under what circumstances, and all that? We'll soon find out.**

 **Nivek Beldo; It did yeah, the fight happened, and then we got something like that going on. Yeah, I'm sure a joke or two could be knocked out for something of Xenovia's naive mind. Thanks! I tried my best to make it an entertaining fight, so I am glad that you liked it, and others if they did. It did yeah, she really was quite triggered about that. Yeah, maybe it could happen in the future, would be fun to see anyway. They did, though it was more Makoto's side, than Yumi's, but that doesn't mean she won't be either. Yeah, Gren came in, being a douche like he usually is, and tries to kill Makoto, but Vali came in and saved the day. Hehe, that's Vali for you, she really did show such a thing like that. He might do, their connection will be more established later on. I thought that they had a cute conversation, showing Makoto being relieved by Asia's kind words, giving him new strength. Hmmm, seems so, but what's going to happen with that? Only time will be able to tell. And thanks! Glad it was.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, she's got many things running through her head right now, and it is hard for the young girl to overcome such things, but Makoto is going to not give up, no matter what happens, he's going to do his best for her, no matter what. Yup, she surely was mentioned, name has been dropped! Cool suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He did yeah, he managed to pull off a victory thanks to his brain and Yumi's training in the sword, seems like he's a fast learner. She didn't, even Makoto mentioned that she didn't use her full skills, if she did, she would've been able to do a better job, and could have arguably won the fight. Hehe, I thought that it was a little fun to add it in somewhere, it usually is quite the fun thing to do. We'll see how she does. He did yeah, though her head is in a hard messed up place right now, and she's trying her best to get her head around the thoughts that she has. Maybe he did yeah, there does seem to be something between the two of them anyway. He is yeah, he's gonna be getting a punishment alright~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much friend! Yeah, he really doesn't get on with her, makes sense considering all of the shit she says. You're right, that's why it had to be now, adds to the tension and the heat between them, and shows that even if things are happening, then they can come together, and be with one another like they are. He usually is one of them yeah~ I'm glad you liked it, showing that Asia is very important to him, and gives him the courage to do the thing that he needs to do, even if she only vaguely understands what is going on. Aah, their first official meeting on screen with one another, at least where they talked for more than a few sentences. More of that is to come in the future. And thank you very much!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Aah, thanks very much! He is strong yeah, he's not the strongest, but he uses what he's got to make the battle a little more than one sided. He probably could be if he truly went all out with his powers. And he's got ways to bring the opponent down which isn't just about physical strength and endurance. That actually would be an awesome tie in. Yeah, I am thinking about having that be a running gag, it would be quite fun to do. Yeah, she's been name dropped indeed. She has yeah, she's come for the booty, and is gonna stay for it as well, it seems. Yeah, and hope you all had a good Halloween.**

 **Yoga Pratama; Exactly, you don't wanna piss off a Queen of the Maou, especially Makoto when it has to do with Asia. Yeah, he might very well do, we'll see soon enough if he does or not.**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thank you very much! Yeah, she really did, don't piss Makoto off, he won't be happy about it. They did yeah, but she still left anyway...well, she'll answer that love declaration soon enough, can't wait for that to come about, it is going to be fun to find out when it happens, huh. He did yeah, and they finally had a conversation, only leaving more clues than answering some questions. Aah, those two are very adorable together, aren't they? And I'll try my best!**

 **KnightsKing; Hehe, hindsight is a wonderful thing, makes me wish I had put something like that in. Heck, I could do it in the future.**

 **Guest 1; Aah, that would be funny as anything! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! She will be, eventually, she has Makoto looking out for her. Vali is yeah, then again, she really doesn't hold back, so that's a good thing. She sees what she wants, and takes it, literally in this case. Yeah, Makoto and Asia are just the cutest, aren't they? It is going to be a fun ride to find out what does happen next.**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **tyson113; Thanks very much! Mysteries all around huh. Yeah, they will discuss how they met, even a flashback in the future chapters. Hmmm, why they do, that won't be answered just yet, but there will be hints and drops throughout the story as to why, and maybe people might guess it before it is fully revealed why.**

 **Neonlight01; Aah, thanks very much! i always try and make the fights fun to read. It does yeah, it shows that, and his mind at work with his skills combined, a different but equally good fighter with Ise. Exactly, she probably would've won the fight if she used her skills, and not just gone on pure hatred. Yeah, he did his best, and confessed something that he didn't expect to confess, but he did, and he doesn't regret it. Hmm, we'll go on about that in the future, on how they met one another. Hehe, that was a fun thing to write about~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I could actually see that happening actually.**

 **Guest 3; That would be pretty cool yeah, thanks for the suggestion! Hehe, maybe he could use his demonic power to do something like that. I'm sure that list will grow as the story goes on, he's sweet most times, but piss him off, and then things are gonna happen, and those things aren't going to be pleasant. Princess has a few slaves yeah~ Maybe he could yeah~**

 **Well, thank you everyone for the reviews, and now with them out of the way, it is time for the chapter!**

* * *

 **The formation of the Excalibur Breakers!**

Makoto had planned this all out.

He had a plan were he would have Ise, help him with this all. Ise said that he knew someone that would help, or could help, and Makoto was all for it, trusting his elder brother. He knew that not many people could know, or would just be difficult to deal with. But, this seemed like a good chance to someone like Makoto.

He knew that it would be hard, even telling Serafall, seemed like a bad idea. Unless he had to, he couldn't. Rias would be against it, and no doubt Sona would be against it, even then it didn't matter because he wasn't going to back down now, he was going t do what he could for Yumi, all of it was for her.

He planned it so he would be able to get away with it, without others knowing about it…

But it didn't exactly work out like that.

When he was leaving the house…

"I knew you would be doing something. Master."

"Makoto-san, you're going to be helping out Yumi-senpai, aren't you?"

Kalawarner had stopped him, along with Millicas.

He thought that he would be able to get away with leaving the house. But, these two, managed to stop him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do right now, he didn't even think that they would catch him, it was early morning, he didn't think that he would be with them like this.

"A-Ah, I'm just going out for a jog is all."

Even he knew that wasn't a convincing lie, and it wasn't bought by either of them.

And it was true, the way that they looked, it was clear that they didn't buy any of it.

"Makoto-san, I know when you're lying. You're going to be doing something with Excalibur, aren't you?" Makoto didn't say anything, so Millicas nodded her head. "Yes, I understand. Then, I shall go with Makoto-san as well!"

She cheered, Makoto's eyes widening a little bit.

"W-Wait, you're…"

"I'm going to be with Makoto-san always, and I will stand beside him, no matter what. Because Makoto-san is entering a dangerous situation, I also will feel uneasy if he went alone during all of this, it wouldn't be right Makoto-san, that's why I am also going to be going. And do not worry, I will not be saying anything to Serafall-sama, unless the time is right for it, and right now isn't that time either."

Makoto felt touched that she felt so strongly about it, that she would want to come with him and help him like this.

"Millicas-san, please think carefully before deciding, it could be very dangerous."

Millicas however, had already made up her mind.

"I understand the risks, and I also understand that Makoto-san is also going to be going into danger. with me around, at least I know Makoto-san will be supported, even with others around, I'll be making sure that Makoto-san is safe."

Makoto could always count on Millicas to say something like that, she usually was by his side during this time.

"I understand, it seems like Millicas-san would come with or without my permission, okay. We should go."

Millicas took Makoto's hand, as Kalawarner raised her arms up in the air.

"Master, don't forget about me, I have a very good knowledge of the Excalibur, and I know Kokabiel-sama, and know how he operates. We could perhaps, track this mofo down, and we could have a good fight with him."

"Fighting your former boss…don't you hold any lingering feelings?"

Kalawarner gently shook her head resolutely.

"Kokabiel-sama, is a prick. He always was. He doesn't care about us Fallen Angels, even if he says he does. He doesn't see the good way that we're going, but I do. I know where to be going in the future, and if my Master is doing this, then I shall also go with my Master, and make sure that you all do amazing things together with me. And not Elmen either. We'll do it together, kay?"

Makoto actually had to appreciate Kalawarner sometimes, she truly did try her best since the time with the Fallen Angels incident, and other things, even during the Rating Game, she did her best then, and it was appreciated.

"Kalawarner-san, of course we could use your help, I'm just worried that something might happen, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Kalawarner let out a cute noise from her mouth, hugging Makoto's head into her breasts. He watched as she tightened her eyes on the young boys face, smacking her lips together sensually, and lustfully at the same time.

"That's sweet Master, and while you're being sweet, you can have hard core sex with me."

"Pft!" He did a spit take. "W-Why are you saying that now!?"

Kalawarner snickered, as she bent over, and showed her butt towards Makoto. Makoto's eyes beamed open, pink gracing his own cheeks, trying to comprehend what the hell she was doing, but Kalawarner shook her butt as she moaned.

"Master~ Please have fun with my body, we can have hardcore sex with one another~ You can chain me up if you'd like~? I'm not really into bondage, but if you want to have your way with me, then I'll be happy Master~ You can chain me up, and make me do adorable things with my Master~"

Makoto felt his face tinge several different pinks, not sure which one he was supposed to settle on honestly.

"Y-You can't say such things to Makoto-san with your more, developed body like this!"

"Well, I'm still doing it Millicas-sama because I have a very developed body, a child baring body that can have children, and I'll make a cute Devil Fallen Angel baby with Master, and we'll have to be a cute relationship with our family!"

At her forwardness, Makoto didn't know what to do, and felt his face flash through several shades of crimson. He didn't think…no, he knew that she would, but it still made him feel complex when he heard such things like that.

"D-Don't say such things right now, Kalawarner-san! We've got things to deal with! W-We can't be dealing with these things!"

"Fufu, Master. Don't be so sexy, I've been thinking about such things and I want to go on an endeavour with you, that's okay, isn't it Master? I quite like you Master, and I want to have some children someday, okay?"

Makoto slapped himself in the head, Millicas showing a less than plesant smile.

"N-No way, you can't say that to Makoto-san. Ev-Even though Makoto-san is a male, you still can't come onto Makoto-san so openly. I have k-kissed Makoto-san, and I will also be the person who shares such a thing between the two of us! I won't have Makoto-san be tainted by someone like you!"

Kalawarner felt her eyes blazing in fury, showing a dirty look on her face.

"Millicas-sama, while I respect you, stay out of this Loli-sama, I won't have myself losing to a Loli-sama, especially one of your calibre, I am not going to lose, understand me!?"

Millicas bit back a little bit at the frightening expression that she was using was being thrusted towards her. Kalawarner stood up, as Makoto got between them, and just released a breath, not wanting a fight.

"Okay, please don't fight! We need to go now!"

Millicas held Makoto's hand tightly, as Kalawarner hummed to herself.

Makoto opened the door to the house, and then…

"…Mako-kun."

"Makoto-kun, you're not leaving us behind."

Who had appeared was Koneko, and Elmen herself.

The pair looked on with determined faces, Makoto knew what was going to go down now though.

"Koneko-chan, Elmen-chan…I suppose you also know what's going on with me, and the others, right?"

Koneko was the first to step forward, holding a resolute face.

"…Yes, Mako-kun is also going to help Yumi-senpai, I saw the eyes Mako-kun had during that time, and I know that Mako-kun would also, try something. So, I came here, and when I got here, Elmen-san was already here."

Elmen placed a hand on top of Makoto's own hand, while ignoring the look from Kalawarner herself.

"She's right, Makoto-kun. It's obvious to people like us, that you were going to go and do something. So, we also came along, and thought that this would be the best way to do it. I'll follow Makoto-kun, exactly like when we went against Zephyrdor, and we'll go against these people again. Besides, Makoto-kun wouldn't steer us wrong, I know that for a certainty."

Makoto was glad, and worried that she had that much trust in him.

He didn't know if he would be able to live up to it. But, he was glad to have some people beside him that he could trust.

But he decided that this would be for the best, he wasn't going to lie about it now.

He stepped forward, showing a determined face.

"Okay then, let's get going."

[Yes!]

They answered putting their trust in Makoto this time.

* * *

When Makoto finally arrived at the area, the train station, he saw Ise as expected, and Mittelt also sat on his lap. And he also saw Saji sat there as well, Saji being the person who was glaring holes right into Makoto's head, not that Makoto cared all that much.

"It's that damn Shota trying to steal Kaichou away from me!"

Saji made a snap judgement like that, while Makoto rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with this kind of thing."

Saji face faulted as Makoto sat down, Ise chuckling nervously, he didn't involve himself, seeing how Makoto could pretty much handle himself by now, and that's what was going on. Koneko, and Millicas hopped onto Makoto's lap, sharing a leg each, while Elmenhilde sat nearby, glaring. Kalawarner on the other hand sat behind Makoto, her bust pressing against his head.

"Don't you sit there and say that to me! Damn Shota!"

He knew that this was going to be difficult with Saji around, it usually was because he was a hard person to deal with.

"Calling me a damn Shota isn't really insulting or anything. I am a Shota, what's wrong with that? I don't even know why you'd bring it up, my height hardly has anything to do with what's going on right now."

Saji slammed his hands on the table, and went to get close to Makoto, but Koneko thrusted her fist upwards slamming it into Saji's face, and punched him down onto the ground.

"Aaaagh!" She did it again when he tried to attack. "W-Why do you keep hitting me Loli-sama!?"

"…Because you're trying to attack Mako-kun without even knowing the situation. …I won't let you do that."

Koneko's dry reply was only made more happy when Elmen weighed her own thoughts in.

"She's right you know. Just attacking like that, when we first arrive, without even hearing what he has to say, seems foolish to me. As soon as you see him, you instantly go into attack mode because, of what exactly?"

"Because!" Saji raised like a Phoenix, only for Koneko to send a threatening look towards him, causing him to back down. But then, he rose once again, and exclaimed it somewhat arrogantly, and passionately. "Because, Sona-senpai might have things in common with you, but she's my Master! I don't care! I came here today to tell you-"

"Whatever, I don't care what you're here for Saji-senpai, you're being a bit annoying, and I don't have time for annoying right now. Yumi-senpai is in deep trouble, and all you can talk about is Sona-senpai. What's that got to do with this?"

Saji felt his rage peaking, and Ise didn't like it.

He knew why Saji came for the most obvious reason, and he wasn't going to let Saji bully his little brother.

"I'm not gonna lose her to you! Damn fucking Shota! That's why-"

"I don't care!" Makoto's voice reverberated throughout the area, shocking everyone around. "Seriously, shut up about something that doesn't even matter! All the damn time, when I've seen you, all you bang on about is Sona-senpai this, Sona-senpai that, and why Sona-senpai and I get along so well, when there are more important things going on right now than Sona-senpai! Sona-senpai, has nothing to do with this! This has got to do with Yumi-senpai who's like gone off the deep end because of Excalibur, being keep showing up, attacking, there's a crisis here, that could lead into a war between the factions, and all you witter on about is your feelings for Sona-senpai!? It doesn't matter right now! So, either shut up and listen to what I have to say, or just leave because I've had enough of hearing your voice continuingly going on and on about something that shouldn't matter right now!"

Saji…was shocked, and frightened. He looked as white as a ghost, and so did the others, but for different reasons than what Saji was feeling, most were shocked Makoto actually just told Saji what was what, very well as well, it seemed unlike him, yet so about time to tell him.

Mittelt recoiled into Ise, and shook her body.

"Ooh shit, Ise, he's going to freeze my soul for this! He's unleashed his inner nutter!"

Ise felt complicated about that, but petted the back of Mittelt's head regardless anyway.

Makoto on the other hand, took in a breath, looking at the others stunned faces.

"I'm sorry for yelling like that, I just am at my limit with him."

"Damn Makoto, since when did you become a badass? That was awesome! It's about time you exploded on him, if you didn't, I would've done."

Ise praised Makoto, who held a sheepish smile.

"W-Well, I just couldn't handle it anymore, with the way he was speaking with me and such. This isn't a time to argue about petty things, this is about Yumi-senpai, and those damn Holy Swords that need to be stopped, or at least give Yumi-senpai some closure."

Millicas inclined her head slowly.

"You're right Makoto-san, this is a time to come together not blow each other apart. Fighting about petty things like that, makes me feel complicated, and I don't like it when Saji-senpai said such things about Makoto-san like that, Makoto-san is right Saji-senpai."

Makoto turned to Saji, then released a breath.

"So, Saji-senpai, are you going to listen to what I have to say?"

Saji looked between all of them, and then bowed his head in resignation.

"…Whatever then. I don't care anyway. What have you got to say then?"

Saji once again complained, so Makoto sighed deeply, he regretted having Saji along like this, it didn't make sense why he would call Saji in the first place, not that Makoto had much against him, he could do without the death threats sometimes, but he didn't know Saji, or what he was capable of.

Makoto just accepted that, and continued onwards.

"I'm going to ask Irina-chan and Xenovia-san to give me permission to destroy the Holy Sword Excalibur's."

Their eyes turned quite shocked, and thought about it. only Ise understood what he was going to say. Millicas, and the others didn't expect Makoto to say something quite like that.

"Well, I'm in. Destruction is always fun, and to think that I would be able to work with Master. Aaah yeah bitch, I'll fucking kill all of the Excalibur's in the world!" Kalawarner's passion was topped up a notch as she smacked her lips together. "Yes, that's the goodness about this! I like it! Master, shall we go and seek destruction right now?! I wanna see people watching me and kicking the shit out of these Excalibur damn hippies!"

"What makes them hippies?"

Elmen countered, Kalawarner flipping her off surprisingly, on a high herself right now.

"Damn it hippy, don't bring me down now."

"I'm not a hippy, don't say such things to me! And for the record, I'm in as well! I'll bite the Excalibur's…no, that would hurt me…okay, then I'll support Makoto-kun and the rest of them with my powers!"

Elmenhilde gave her consent as Mittelt raised her hand while sobbing.

"Ise will protect me as I help out as well."

"Ooh yeah, I'll protect you."

He said with a snarky comment right back towards Mittelt. Mittelt, from his lap, shook her head disappointed in him.

"Don't say it like that, you should want to keep me safe, I'm a national treasure."

"Pain in my ass."

Mittelt glared right at Ise, who did it right back, the pair having a sharing a dangerous look.

Makoto then felt Millicas hold his hand from the side.

"Makoto-san to says such things, is quite the good response I'd expect. Yes, destroying Excalibur is something Makoto-san would suggest, and I am sure that Ise-senpai would do the same, so I shall also use my own strengths to help Makoto-san defeat Excalibur, and whatever else is out there for us to defeat."

Makoto held an appreciative look on his face for her.

As for Saji…he was doing something that kinda ticked off Makoto, and the others.

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko held onto him and didn't let him go. It seemed like the others barring Saji had agreed, it would have to be him, and he didn't look like he was going to do something.

Saji turned blue and tried to run away immediately. And Koneko caught him, showing a menacingly dangerous look, even slightly deranged.

"Will you please stop crying like a bitch?"

Makoto snickered, as Koneko held a superior smirk on her face.

"Ooh come on! Please! Make it stop now!" He continued trying to run away, but Makoto watched as Koneko held him easily. She really showed her strongest sides. "Shota-sama! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying uncontrollably.

Makoto just rolled his eyes.

"If you want to leave, then leave. Please just stop with the crying."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu! Your master, Serafall-sama, might be cute and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

Even then, Makoto just sighed, and stood up, looking towards Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, can you use…erm, your Senjutsu to search for Irina-chan and Xenovia-san please?"

Koneko nodded, as she got out her ears, and tail. Makoto felt his face heat up at the sight of the cute cat girls tail, which wrapped around him, something that Elmen disliked immensely, her cute ears twitched rapidly.

"…Nyan, I know..they are that way."

Koneko pointed towards left, so Makoto and the others stood up, Kalawarner grabbing Saji by the back of the neck, and got right in his face, as he was continuing to cry his eyes out, something that was irritating her.

"Please shut up! Master, and the others are being annoyed by you! You're pissing me off now, shut the fucking hell up, before I start using my spears of light all over your body! Do you get me!? Do you understand me bitch!?"

Saji whined as Kalawarner raised her fist. Light gathered around her fist and she looked like she was going to hit him.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me!"

"Then shut up!"

Saji cried, as they continued walking away. Saji was being reluctantly dragged away thanks to Koneko, Makoto thought that he should just let him go, he didn't think that he would need to deal with him, since Saji was being annoying.

Millicas however looked at Makoto, and hummed to herself.

"Makoto-san, I don't know if Xenovia-san and Irina-san would agree to work with Devils like us. Even more so, than that, we're Devils with high positions. I'm not sure that they would want to try and be with us in this."

"I know, but I remember that they said they wanted to retrieve it, even if it had to be destroyed. We're working to the same goal here, we're going to be finding and destroying Excalibur. With their mission, they should realize that they can work with us and if they don't wanna work with Devils…" Makoto's eyes went towards Ise, or more like his arm. "We've got the Red Dragon with us. If not a Devil, then working with a Dragon would be fine. They didn't pick sides during the war, so they wouldn't be betraying their faith or anything like that."

Ise scratched his cheek shyly.

"Y-You think they'd go for that?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't a clue, but it's the best pitch I can think about. They called you the Sekiryuutei, and I am sure that's a strong Dragon, so they can aide you in their future fight. I think that would be the right way to go about it, if the beginning doesn't pan out the way that I am hoping. So, That's why you can leave, everyone. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me."

Ise said, obviously trying to do it for Saji's benefit than anyone else's benefit, since everyone else seemed to be in it for their own reasons, and wouldn't stop either, they all had their own resolutions about this

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

"Then go."

Makoto sighed out, Saji pausing to look at him.

"What?!"

"You wanna go, then go. No one's forcing you to be here."

"That's not true!" Saji argued, looking at Koneko. "She's forcing me! She won't let go out my shirt!"

Koneko looked at Makoto, who nodded.

Koneko let go of the boys shirt, dropping him down to the ground. His ass went into the air, his face hitting the pavement. He let out a cry, while Makoto just sighed deeply, he didn't see why he was being like this now.

"There, you can go now. Leave."

Saji huffed, standing up, and began walking away.

Ise looked between them, leaning closer to Makoto.

"He's going to leave, we might need him."

Makoto nodded, then turned to Saji who was walking away, but obviously looked hesitant.

"I'm leaving you know!?"

"Goodbye then."

Makoto waved as did the others.

Saji looked even more depressed, like he wasn't even needed, but that was apart of Makoto's plan.

"I'm serious! I'm going right now! I won't come back!"

"Okay, wish us good luck."

Saji went to walk again…but, he stopped, and looked at the others.

None of them were stopping him.

He didn't know why…

Why weren't they stopping him?

Saji threw his hands up in the air, and marched forward.

"E-Even though Kaichou is gonna kill me! I'll go! Damn it all, you'd all be lost without me! I'm coming!"

Saji walked past them, and turned right.

But Koneko grabbed his shirt, and turned him left, pointing him that way.

Saji sweatdropped, then walked that way as well.

Ise looked towards Makoto who smiled.

"Mere psychological play. He was trying to make it seem like he wasn't needed, and when we validated that, he didn't like it, and so he wanted to kinda prove to his own ego, and to us, that he was needed, and even though the fear deep inside hasn't changed, he's buried it to continue forward. And you could say, that in his own way, he's trying to prove to us, that he's better, since he keeps saying things about me, I presume he also thinks things about me and wishes to prove to Kaichou-san that he's better suited to her than me. That's all there is too it. I think that's how it goes anyway~"

Ise looked on with pride, then walked forward with Mittelt grabbing his hand. He was surprised by her forwardness, but she showed a small dusting on her cheeks, and she looked like she was going to faint from the redness on her cheeks, which was increasing by the second.

Koneko, then looked to Makoto.

"You said that we could run if it becomes too hard."

"Ah, that's right. If it becomes too dangerous, then please-"

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade."

Koneko always held a strong disposition, and she wasn't going to let it go either. She always was strong, she never stopped being strong, she always showed it, that she was a strong woman, and she wasn't going to lose either.

* * *

Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town, they finally came across them, and while it was thanks to Koneko…Makoto couldn't help but think that if they had come across them before like this, without Koneko's Senjutsu, then they probably would've found them easily.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

Makoto couldn't help but notice the people that were walking past them gave them strange looks. It was quite clearly obvious as to why it was happening.

"So, they just beg on the street then…"

Elmenhilde sweatdropped, the others showing less than stellar smiles right away.

Xenovia looked around as she wasn't getting any money from the passers, she didn't like that, folding her arms in a huff, she hated it.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

Kalawarner cocked her head.

"How does that Xenovia chick know what belief smells like?"

"Does it smell like shit like you Kalawarner?"

PUNCH!

"Kalawarner-san!"

Makoto reprimanded as Mittelt shed tears from the punch she received.

"What?" Kalawarner argued, as Mittelt hugged Ise, crying. "She's being extra abusive today to me. Did you know, a few times ago, this crazy bitch tried to kill me. She sent me horrible messages, and I felt bad inside. She made me feel bad."

"Well, you still can't punch her."

Mittelt struggled to breathe as Kalawarner looked at her dangerously.

In the meantime, Irina was still showing signs that she wasn't happy with Xenovia.

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. Even a child could easily tell that it was fake.

"For Maou-sama sake, Makoto-kun. Your friend from the past isn't the brightest up top, is she?"

Makoto sweatdropped at Elmenhilde as she snickered at the sight.

Irina though felt like she was dying inside of herself.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"It's not something, it's an abomination."

Spat out Millicas, Makoto surprised by her surprisingly forward attitude.

Irina made a sheepish smile appear on her face, she looked like she was going to die right now, she felt immensely embarrassed.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

Irina adopted an angry (for her) look towards Xenovia, Xenovia herself held herself with a strong face.

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you?"

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each others, Makoto and the others just looked on, complicated expressions on their faces.

RUMBLE.

Then the sound of their stomachs rumble when they were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling, Irina in particularly looked like she was going to pass out.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excalibur's."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

Xenovia's eyes were dangerous, a gleam in there that Makoto didn't like at all, and Irina looked very scared right now.

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excalibur's, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again, so Makoto went over…

But before he could, Millicas went over towards them, and shot a POD right through the picture, devastating Irina. She used more, and more to obliterate it, shocking everyone around that she went like that.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She cried, she screamed a blood curdling scream, and she couldn't stop sobbing uncontrollably.

Irina looked like her life was over.

"It was horrible!" Millicas cried, then hugged Makoto's body tightly. "It was terrible, and it needed to be extinguished forever."

"No it didn't! I was gonna keep that forever, but you hurt me and killed it off, when it didn't even have a chance from the beginning! It was going to hang on my wall! But you killed it off!" Irina, with fresh tears, stood up, and held her sword upwards, Millicas' hands dancing with POD. "You started this, I'm gonna end this!"

"Bring it on!"

Millicas lost control of herself, and went to charge as did Irina.

But Makoto jumped in the middle while crying "Hey! Stop!" and caused the pair of them to back off, though they made aggressive faces and kept baiting the other to fight, like Millicas making the 'come get me' signs with her fingers, Irina doing the same thing.

"You wanna fight me Devil-chan?"

"I've never fought an Exorcist like you before, something about you irritates me. I'm gonna have to make sure that you're not able to hurt me like this."

"I'm not hurting you! You hurt me with your deception! I thought you were a good Devil, but I realized that you aren't. You've been hurting me from day one! And now, my precious picture has been destroyed! I am not amused at all!"

"Okay! Enough with this weird crap, and it's time for us to get some food!"

Irina stopped, as Xenovia felt her ears burning.

"Food…? Ma-chan has come to save me with food?"

Her eyes looked so wide because she looked like she was about to shed tears.

Makoto awkwardly tipped his head.

"S-Sure, that's how it is, I have come to save you with food. Now, let's get going."

Even though it was an act of kindness, Makoto didn't expect what was going to happen next.

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. It was like they were devouring the food before it all left, Makoto had to akin it to watching Goku eat from Dragon Ball, it was just a scene that looked like that.

"Are you sure these women are from the Church? I mean, the way they eat is simply vulgar…"

Elmenhilde made a grossed out face as Koneko glared at her.

Koneko, was denied the lap.

Millicas, and Elmen managed to get onto Makoto's lap before she could, and now she wasn't happy at all.

She couldn't understand why she was denied it, she always sat there now, and she felt like bringing it up. But, she didn't know how she was supposed to bring it up.

Elmen didn't move though, and neither did Millicas either, they both chose to stay on the lap, and weren't going to move either, it was their lap after all.

Xenovia cleaned her mouth after a minute or so more of eating.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said, only causing Millicas to adopt a cute pout.

"Well, that's not very nice to say. Here we are, treating you to a meal, and you're suddenly assaulting us like that?"

Irina made a sad face towards the collected Millicas.

"You destroyed my picture!"

A collective sigh rang out throughout the area, and wouldn't stop either.

"It was hurting everyone, we made it stop!"

"It wasn't hurting anyone! I wasn't hurt by it! No one else was! It was you! You destroyed it because you hate me for some weird reason! I haven't done anything to you recently, you're the one who has been hurting me for your own games! Please stop doing that, I don't like it at all, I mean, I haven't really done anything bad, but you come here, and then destroy my lovely picture, I can't have it happen again, picture killer!"

"N-No, it was hurting me, and the others! I made it disappear, you got ripped off!"

Millicas defended, causing Irina to adopt one of the cutest pouts Makoto had ever seen in his life.

"B-But, I liked that picture…"

"Well, it's gone now, sorry."

Irina made a cute face, that only Makoto could see was very adorable. But, the others didn't like it, and just stared at her with content. Somehow, they knew that Irina was, something to Makoto, and they didn't know what, and they didn't like it either.

Irina shook her head, continuing to eat her meal, something that she loved to do.

And when she was finished, she smiled like a happy woman who had just won the lottery.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

At that moment the Devils and Vampire got a headache. The only one who asnt bothered was Kalawarner who smirked at Elmenhilde. Elmen didn't like that at all, she felt like she was going to punch the young endowed woman in a minute.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face, she even sent a wink towards Makoto who smiled awkwardly.

However, Millicas gained a frown, and showed it towards the young woman who did it right back. Makoto hoped they didn't develop some weird rivalry between the two of them, especially with the way that they looked right now.

"So, why did Devils you come to us?"

"Shut up bitch! Or I'll kill you!"

Everyone had opened mouths as Kalawarner shouted that out who then put a hand to her mouth by mistake, clearly upsetting Xenovia.

"W-What did you just say to me?! I thought we came here to talk, I didn't expect to receive death threats! Don't mess with me!"

Xenovia stood up aggressively, but Makoto sighed and put his hand towards her.

"Please don't do anything bad, she didn't mean it, right Kalawarner-san?"

Kalawarner crossed her arms under her bust with a pouty lips of a child.

"I, didn't mean to say that. I was thinking of something else, and it slipped out, sorry about that."

Xenovia didn't believe her, and Makoto wasn't sure what the hell was going to happen from now on, he just hoped Kalawarner had just done something to mess with the meeting thanks to Kalawarner, it could be messed up.

But once seeing that she was like this, and Xenovia didn't seem to be showing her aggressive nature, he decided to come out with it.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur's, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

From the way she said it, Makoto didn't know if Xenovia was showing an aggressive stance on this, or not.

"I want to help you destroy the Excalibur's. Or rather, I wish to work with you to help someone I know overcome their own darkness, and defeat a Holy Sword, once and for all. even though it might be difficult, please listen to my request on this matter."

Both of them looked surprised at what Makoto just said. They were also looking at each other.

Ise gulped as did Mittelt, clinging to him for dear life. Though, Xenovia had a question.

"Is your King involved. With being the Queen of Maou-sama-"

"My King is currently unaware of this, and neither are Rias Gremory-sama, or Sona Sitri-sama. this, was an action between us, and nothing else. because, I understand the risks, but I also understand that someone I care about cannot move forward without a resolution, and rather than fighting, I'm, we're hoping that together, we can accomplish a peaceful treaty between the two of our respective groups, and work together, to benefit both of us."

Millicas smiled at Makoto's diplomatic side, then continued on.

"Also, it would raise your chances to survive. I remember hearing you had a small chance of survival? We'd work together, and show our best strengths. I'm not saying we could defeat a Kokabiel level opponent together, but I also believe that we could work together to achieve a resolution that would benefit both of us."

Xenovia became surprised at her words.

Then, Irina also thought about it, and wondered what would be the same thing.

Xenovia looked between Makoto, and Millicas, then nodded their heads.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"You can be assured that we'd do everything to protect our identities, and disassociate ourselves from you."

Millicas assured her, so Xenovia was content.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ma-chan, he's still a Devil, you know? Though it is true that he is a Queen of Maou-sama now…even then, I don't know what to think…Ma-chan is Ma-chan but he's still a Devil, and Ma-chan is…"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response, but Makoto didn't like how she just thought of him as a Devil.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

Xenovia stated, Makoto expecting an answer like that from her. It seemed on point, and didn't stray. That's what he thought Xenovia would be like that.

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"No kidding…"

Makoto looked on as Elmen murmured that, and Xenovia also rolled her eyes.

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

Irina raised her objectives once more, but Xenovia shrugged her shoulders.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

Irina pointed at Xenovia, trying to make sense of what was going on. But, once again, Xenovia didn't seem to be all that bothered, honestly.

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

Makoto them brought up what was going on.

"Irina-chan, it's true that we're Devils, but, Onii-chan is also the Sekiryuutei, I believe the name is. he's a Dragon, can't you borrow the powers of a Dragon to help you in such things like this? It should be fine, they didn't choose sides during the war, so saying you're working with a Dragon would also accept such a thing."

Irina looked on with an unsure expression on her face, she didn't know to say yes or no to that.

Xenovia then weighed in her own thoughts.

"The Shotacon is right-"

"I'm not a Shotacon."

Makoto informed, Xenovia shaking her head.

"Yes you are. You are a Shotacon."

"I'm a Shota, not a Shotacon. A Shotacon is someone who is into Shota's. See? I'm the Shota, and someone like, I don't know, Kalawarner-san is a Shotacon."

Kalawarner nodded without a shame.

"It's true, I am a Shotacon."

Everyone couldn't believe that she just admitted that outright.

But, it did make sense for her to say it, since she was attached to Makoto by the hip anyway.

"O-Okay…then. The Shota, here is right-"

"Also, just refer to me by name, not as 'the Shota' or anything else that's rude, okay? I think that would be a good way to say it."

Makoto smiled out, though he felt his brows twitching wildly.

"Well, then. Okay. The Maou-sama's Queen is right Irina."

Everyone stared blankly at her, not sure why she wasn't saying anything else than that.

"That's all you wanted to say!?"

Elmen exploded, shocking Xenovia.

"Well, yes. What else is there to say?"

Elmen was confused, bewildered at the same time.

"W-Well, with the way you were carrying on, I just assumed that you would be…doing something more than that. I mean, I thought you could…I don't know, maybe you'd do something more, impressive. Maybe add to what Makoto-kun said?"

Xenovia shook her head.

"No, I don't have anything to add, he was right."

"O-Oh…okay."

Elmen felt sheepish, she didn't know what else to say.

Irina on the other hand was trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon…"

"Then, please work with that idea Irina-chan. Devils, or Dragon's, whichever you want to believe is the one you can work with. We even have a Fallen Angel, and a Vampire here. If any of them could say something, then please pick one of them so we can move the negotiations forward, more and more."

Irina was, quite impressed with the way he handled himself. He was so different to the person she knew, yet in many ways, he was quite the same as well. It, was something that she was impressed with, and loved at the same time.

"W-Well, certainly, Ma-chan is right. Working with a Dragon would be okay. Yes, I agree with this." Irina consented, then turned towards Xenovia, pointing directly at her rather harshly, and showed an expression that could be considered cute. "But you are just saying nonsense sometimes! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. As the Shotacon…Shota…Queen of Maou-sama has said, we should rely on the powers of a Dragon. Yes, let us work with them."

Irina nodded her head, and she accepted it slowly.

Makoto was glad that they did.

Ise then relieved a sigh.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Makoto got his phone out and called Yumi, telling her of the situation of what was going on, and what could happen in the future as well.

* * *

"…I understand the situation." Yumi put her mouth on the coffee after she made a sigh. "To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it."

It was an uneasy statement that she was using, and the tension in the air filled itself deeper and deeper. Makoto himself knew that Yumi might take this seriously, and he wanted to make sure that she didn't do anything wrong.

"Yumi-senpai…please. I know it might be difficult, but please…please don't fight this, it's the best way. You, and they both get what they want…I understand how difficult it could be, but I am sure that you will be able to do it."

Yumi looked towards Makoto, as Xenovia seemed like she wanted to say something as well.

Wanting to quell the inner fires that were deep within her, Makoto took her hand in his own hand. The sensations between the two of them was unmistakable, and Yumi felt calm when he was next to her, wanting to hold her like this, did make her feel better.

"You're right Makoto-kun, I'll do my best."

Makoto smiled, glad that she was going to try her best, making him want to do his best at the same time.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy Sword Project". Against the church and the Excalibur's."

Yumi sharpened her eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

She replied with a low and cold voice. Makoto stroked her hand with his thumb, giving her a somewhat relieving smile.

"But Kiba-chan. Thanks to that project, the research on Holy Sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the Holy Swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Yumi looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Irina was surprised that she was receiving such a glare before.

Xenovia glanced between them, then carried on the conversation.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Yumi took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Valper Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

"Valper…"

Kalawarner murmured, catching Millicas' attention.

"You've heard the name before?"

"I've worked with him before."

She revealed, causing Makoto to turn, as Mittelt nodded.

"He's not strong on his own, to the point that he's an ordinary human. He's got no special powers. But, he is smart, and his intelligence also causes us to be worried that he's involved with this. It is true that he's an Excalibur freak, but I didn't think that he was involved with things like this…"

Mittelt told the group, as Kalawarner nodded.

"He might know some magic, but he himself is not strong. I am sure that with a single person, he could be killed. Even then, he didn't and wasn't a polite person. Even then, a swift death might be a good thing."

Makoto wanted to meet this person, so he could tell what he thought about this man, and what he did to Yumi. He hated Valper, and wished that he could do something to him, not only for Yumi, but to have a strong attack on that person.

Yumi was still thinking about the name itself, and wanted to go for that person.

"…If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

This had shifted the focus, that Yumi had. Makoto then felt Kalawarner poke Makoto in the side, causing his eyes to go towards him.

"What's wrong Kalawarner-san?"

"Tell her, she just said that she's going to go after Fallen Angels, and don't forget that I am also a Fallen Angel. I don't want to be attacked by this person. So, if you could just gently remind that person, that I don't want to die, then I would be happy Master."

Makoto glanced at Yumi, then nodded.

"Yumi-senpai."

"Hmmm?"

She answered, wondering what was going on.

"It's just, you said Fallen Angels, and it isn't all Fallen Angels. Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san aren't to blame here. It's Kokabiel, and this Valper that's to blame, you can't say anything about these two Yumi-senpai."

Though Yumi wasn't ever the biggest supporter of the Fallen Angels present, she couldn't deny that Makoto was speaking the truth, and that she couldn't hold grudges against the Fallen Angels themselves.

"You're right, you're right Makoto-kun. It is Kokabiel, and Valper that we have to aim for now." Makoto nodded his head, then Yumi breathed out. "Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I, and Makoto-kun was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

Everyone became surprised. Ise was the most surprised however, and turned to Makoto with shock, and anger filled eyes.

"You didn't say anything about being attacked!"

"W-Well, it wasn't something that I could bring up naturally. I wasn't seriously hurt, I went after Yumi-senpai, and we were attacked. They ran off, and then, I was left their, and didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"You could've told me! If someone's trying to attack you, then I want to know about it Makoto!"

Makoto stiffened his expression, knowing he was concerned, but he couldn't speak about it right now.

"I know Onii-chan, I realize that. I know, I should've said…but, I've been trying to keep Yumi-senpai from not getting hurt, and other things as well…I'll tell you directly next time if something happens, this time it just seemed that it slipped my mind. I've been attacked so many times now that it has lost all meaning to me."

It was true.

Makoto, had been attacked many times, and in the future, no doubt would be again. So, getting attacked, just seemed trivial now, and he didn't even think he needed to say anything about it to anyone, remembering the cat girls words as well.

"So, who was it that attacked you?"

Ise carried on, still worried for Makoto, questioning why he didn't say anything at all.

"It was Freed, Freed Sellzen."

Irina's, and Xenovia's eyes changed at the name drop.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Sellzen. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts. But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Seems like you've had problems with him before?"

Makoto noted to Xenovia, and Irina, Xenovia cocking her head sideways.

"Yes, he is a very troublesome person. He has unique skills, and he can do different things with such skills. I am surprised you survived an encounter with this person."

Makoto didn't know whether to be offended or praised for that.

"Well, I still did my best that I could do. He got away in the end, with Yumi-senpai chasing him. I couldn't for a various of reasons."

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows, thinking deeply about what has been said, Makoto himself furrowed his brows.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave them her contact details. "If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"Here!" Makoto finished for Ise, giving his number towards Irina. "In case something happens, contact us immediately, we shouldn't be doing this alone, okay? We'll do it together, Irina-chan, alright?"

Makoto said, and Irina nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's exactly it! We'll fight together!"

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ma-chan! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ma-chan who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked Makoto while giving me a wink. Makoto didn't know what the hell was going on with her. She wasn't okay with working with Devils before, and now she seemed to be okay with Devils giving her food. He just had to wonder what was going on with her brain.

Then, the pair of them left.

* * *

"…Makoto-kun. Why did you do this?"

Once they were gone, Yumi had asked this quietly towards the young boy, who once again held her hand gently.

"Because, Yumi-senpai is someone I care about. She came for me when I was locked away, and stood beside me when I helped out Millicas-san, and now, it's my turn to stand beside you. I, don't know what you'd call us together, but I do know that I want to always be beside you, no matter what else happens. So please, no matter what Yumi-senpai, please don't go on your own again, and stay with us…you can stay beside me."

The heartfelt words of the young boy caused Yumi to look fondly at the young boy. He was there for her. It was odd, because before this, she didn't think she could rely on someone. But, despite her trying to push him away. Trying to keep his distance from him, she still saw him beside her.

The way his face looked, how his golden and black eye stared right towards her, it was amazing.

It was like she was being enveloped into the abyss of love, tranquillity, and acceptance, it was that powerful.

"Haha, okay. If Makoto-kun is saying it to me, then I'll have to accept it happily. Yes, okay Makoto-kun. We'll do it this way."

Makoto felt relief entering his heart.

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

Ise was pumped for this, and he showed the willingness to fight.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?" Saji asked them while he put his hand up. "I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Makoto could understand that he was confused, since he didn't know.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Yumi then started to talk about her past after she drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy Sword. The test to make lots of people who can use Holy Swords was taking place in a certain institute.

There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on.

They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal".

Yumi and her comrades couldn't use the Holy Swords.

As Yumi was explaining, Makoto felt…something.

He didn't know why, but he resonated with it somehow. It was like, he had heard it before, or heard something like it before. But, how could that be possible? How could it be? He didn't even know why, but it was…powerful to hear what he was hearing from Yumi.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told them her story.

Makoto couldn't imagine what it must've been like for her, to suffer through that-

" _I don't wanna die!_ "

" _Please save us!_ "

Like a mental flash went by his eyes, he heard cries of people, he didn't even know.

He looked around for said cries…but, no one was even shedding a tear.

Millicas noticed something was wrong, commenting on it.

"Makoto-san, is something wrong?"

Makoto continued looking around, then looked down towards her, shaking his head.

"N-No, I'm okay thanks. Just, thinking is all."

Millicas didn't quite believe him, she knew something was off, she just didn't know what that thing was right now.

Yumi continued on though.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

Makoto felt sorrow for her right now, he didn't want her to go through something like that. It felt, almost wrong in a sense for her to go through that. No, it definitely was a wrong thing to do.

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

They were listening to Yumi's past with serious faces, but they then heard someone crying.

It was Saji.

He was crying aloud. He had so much tears falling out of his eyes, and was crying so much. He also had a dripping nose…

Saji took attempted to take Yumi's hand, but Makoto batted it away.

"Kiba-chan! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the Church and Excalibur!"

"Ah, well, that's…"

Yumi had trouble responding, Makoto still slapping Saji's hand away, something that Yumi found amusing.

"I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

"Right…so, he was a coward before, but this story of Yumi's has stopped him from being a coward?"

Kalawarner estimated, as Elmen nodded.

"Seems like it, he's always been a bit odd though since the moment I met him. What an oddball he is indeed."

Saji didn't seem to take mind to their conversation, and continued on anyway.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

"Is your dream going to be disgusting?"

Millicas couldn't help but ask the question, Saji sweatdropping.

"Loli-sama! Don't say such things!"

"Don't call her that, please."

Saji seemed to wear a displeased face, and looked like he was going to do something to Makoto.

But the look he was getting from Ise, was surprisingly terrifying at the same time.

Saji seemed a bit shy, then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

After Saji's confession, Makoto stared at him, and just sighed deeply.

"So…it isn't in that order, right?"

"What?"

Saji asked strongly yet with confusion at the same time, as Makoto rolled his eyes.

"You just said that you want to impregnate Kaichou, and then marry her…so, you want to get her pregnant, so she would be forced to marry you…that's, very disturbing, and could even be considered sexual assault."

"W-Well, when I said that-"

"Form your words more correctly, don't just come out with things like that! It sounds rape-like!"

"He's right you know, it does." Elmen gave her thoughts, then looked towards Ise. "Don't you even become involved!"

Ise winced, slinking away.

Saji sat his ground, staring intently towards Makoto.

"W-Well, when I said things like that, I didn't mean it in a bad way! I just wanna be with Kaichou! Damn Shota's like you are getting in the way with your, words, and other things as well! I won't let you get in the way of me!"

Makoto just shook his head, and looked towards the ground, in total disbelief.

* * *

When Makoto returned home, Ravel was waiting for him, stood at the door, with folded arms. He was alone, the others had gone to do other things. He, was alone with the young Phenex girl, he was trying to see if she was going to do anything odd with the young boy.

"So, Makoto-sama. how has your day been?"

The way she said it was so accusing that Makoto thought he was about to be assaulted.

"A-Ah, Ravel-san. What's going on?"

Ravel unfolded her arms.

"I suspected that you could be hiding something from me."

"I'm not hiding anything Ravel-san."

He denied, he didn't want to put Ravel in danger.

But Ravel took him by the arm, and dragged him upstairs.

They went past Princess, who lazily lounged around on the stairs.

When getting to Makoto's room, she shut the door, facing him seriously.

"Is it to do with Excalibur?"

Makoto felt his heart tighten at that moment, he didn't think that she would guess it right away like that, it seemed too difficult for it to be a real thing.

"Ravel-san I…"

"I might've not known you for all that long, but I can understand the look within your eyes, and I know you won't stay silent about this, and I also know getting involved would cause Serafall-sama trouble, that's why you're most likely hiding it from her as well."

Makoto bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to say about this.

"Ravel-san, the thing is-"

"I want to also help you, Makoto-sama."

Those words, surprised the young boy very much.

"Ravel-san that's…"

"I understand you don't want to put me, in danger. But, isn't it also a risk to not be involved? I can understand Asia-sama, but you're speaking with me right now. I, can fight. I might not be as strong as some of you, but I can help with these fights ahead. And, I can also share some blame should Serafall-sama witness any of this."

Makoto couldn't hide the surprise that he was feeling right now.

The expressions on her face, the way that she looked, Makoto was very stunned to say the least.

"Ravel-san…you know, it's going to be dangerous? These are Holy Swords, I still feel hesitant about others becoming involved, and I don't know if I want Ravel-san to have to suffer through such things, it would be terrible."

"Makoto-sama is a kind person, but you don't have to worry about such a thing, I will do it by myself Makoto-sama. I shall be beside you, as whatever it is that you're going to do, because I know that Makoto-sama is going to do it anyway, and since he is, I shall also help Makoto-sama, in anything that he's going to do going forward."

Makoto allowed a smile to grace his lips, and knew that she was going to do it regardless if he had said yes or no. He couldn't blame the young woman though, he probably would do the same thing either way.

"Yes, okay Ravel-san. I understood. Please don't tell Asia-chan though, I don't want her to be in worry or in danger, it would be wrong if she got hurt."

Ravel understood what he was talking about, and knew that Makoto wouldn't want Asia to be in danger, so he consented.

"Yes, I understand Makoto-sama, I won't say a word to Asia-sama. I shall also prepare some battle tactics as well! Since I presume you've already done the meeting between yourself, and the Exorcist women, is that correct?"

Makoto was amazed that she knew of that.

"Ravel-san, do you have ESP or something?"

Ravel giggled at the joke, shaking her head.

"Not that I am aware of no. Though, I can tell a few things by the way you hold yourself. I would like to believe that I have begun to understand Makoto-sama recently, and I can tell when Makoto-sama has some ideas in his mind."

"Well, you're right there Ravel-san…so, thank you in advance with helping out. I trust Ravel-san to come up with some good combinations, just like the Rating Game. Even with Millicas-san, I am sure you two would come up with some good combos."

Ravel's face fell slightly at the name.

"Millicas-sama…she also sits on Makoto-sama's lap sometimes."

"A-Ah yeah, she kinda likes sitting on my lap."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head as he said that, unsure if it should be a good thing or not.

"I understand, Makoto-sama. Yes, that's how it is, Millicas-sama has always been like that."

"I bet she has been yeah, Millicas-san is cute though, when she does things like that. Even then, thank you for assisting in this Ravel-san."

Ravel nodded.

She wanted to help in anyway that she could.

Even if it was dangerous, she wanted to do that help.

Even if she was going to be in a situation where she could be hurt, she was going to do just that.

* * *

After the events of the day, Makoto expected to just relax at home, and that's what he was doing for the most part. He sat in the living room, with Asia sat nearby. She had questions, she knew something was going on.

But she didn't know how to bring it up with Makoto. So, she sat there, and watched as he was going over some work. She wondered what it was, so she couldn't let her curiosity stay in, moving closer to Makoto himself.

"Makoto-san, what are you looking at?"

"Sera-tan sent me a few things, and asked me to look over them. It is for you, and for me, some kind of contracts, and such, to see what we could do, and the feedback to the ones that we have done in the past as well, while she's been away, that is."

Asia nodded in understanding, smiling towards Makoto.

"Makoto-san, do you need any help?"

Makoto shook his head, as he put a document down.

"No, it's not difficult. Akeno-senpai helped me understand the different things, it isn't that difficult now that I have seen it. Don't worry Asia-chan, you can relax for the time being, I'll deal with this." Makoto casually glanced at Asia, seeing that she looked a little apprehensive. "Asia-chan, is there something wrong?"

"O-Oh no, nothing at all Makoto-san. I was concerned for Makoto-san. When you returned before, you looked a little worried about something."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"It's because Yumi-senpai's going through something, and I don't know how to help her is all. I am trying my best…but, I don't know if that's going to be for the best. She seems to be quite distant, and if I can't help her, then I'd be a pretty useless…I don't even know. Boyfriend maybe? I don't know…but don't worry about me Asia-chan, I'm gonna try my best."

Asia could hear the sorrow in his voice, moving closer on the couch, placing a hand on top of his own. Asia's serene smile always made Makoto's heart feel better.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, you can only do your best. And I know Makoto-sans best is enough, and beyond. When Millicas-san was in danger, Makoto-san used everything he had inside of him to bring her back and Makoto-san will do the same with Yumi-senpai, I am sure of it."

Makoto loved the very idea that Asia always had such unwavering faith in him. It made him want to try harder for her, and for everything, and everyone.

"Thank you, Asia-chan. You always make me feel good. I'm gonna do my best from now on, okay?"

Asia nodded her head.

"I have every confidence that Makoto-san is going to do his best. He always does, and that's all anyone can do. Makoto-san tries so hard for everyone, and it worries me that Makoto-san is going to be overwhelmed."

Displaying her concerns, Makoto shook his head towards her, offsetting her worries.

"Not at all Asia-chan, you don't have to worry about me, I am going to do my best here. I won't become overwhelmed, I know-"

At that moment, there was a knock at the window, and Makoto along with Asia felt a chill.

Looking towards the window, Makoto saw that Irina was tapping on the glass with her usual beautiful smile on her face.

Asia looked worried at seeing Irina there. She didn't know what was Irina's intentions, but if she was there, could it be dangerous? She didn't know if it was going to be a dangerous thing, but whatever was going to happen, Makoto was there to stop it if anything did happen.

Makoto went towards the window, opening it.

"Ma-chan, can we talk for a little while? Privately I mean?"

Makoto looked towards Asia who had a worried expression. Makoto however smiled to calm her, then turned back to Irina.

"Sure. I'll be out now."

Makoto closed the window, and walked towards the door.

"Makoto-san, are you sure…"

He knew she was worried, but Makoto felt like he had to do this.

"Irina-chan wouldn't hurt me, besides the time we fought, but that was more Xenovia-sans thing with Yumi-senpai, than anything else. don't worry about me Asia-chan, I'll be fine…though, if I'm more than half an hour, feel free to call Millicas-san and the others to come and search for me."

Hearing the joking tone in his voice, Asia continued to smile beautifully.

"Leave it to me Makoto-san!"

Makoto nodded, heading for the door.

Walking out, he put on his shoes, exiting the house.

Once outside, he looked towards Irina who gained a smile.

"Wanna go to the park for a little bit Ma-chan?"

"Sure…Xenovia-san isn't waiting for me there, is she? I mean, she could probably do something if she wanted…"

Irina wagged her finger, shaking her head.

"Don't worry Ma-chan, we're in a cooperation now! I came here on my own, because I didn't get to speak with Ma-chan properly beforehand, and now, I wish to speak with Ma-chan again is all. I hope that's okay?"

"Y-Yeah, sure, let's go."

So, Makoto and Irina went towards the park, and didn't say anything. Makoto didn't even know how he was going to begin anyway, he just didn't know. Though, he knew that he would have to say something eventually.

* * *

Once making it to the park, Makoto and Irina sat on the swing-set, and swung gently.

But there was an air in the area, and neither knew how to address the elephant between them.

While Makoto was less than willing to speak about it, he suspected that Irina might want to talk about it.

When Makoto didn't say anything, Irina was the one who began speaking.

"It's been quite the time, hasn't it Ma-chan? Since we met one another again. I didn't expect Ma-chan to be a Devil, much less to hold such a position. Things really have changed since I last left, I thought Ma-chan would be the same."

"Times change, and so have I." Makoto responded, looking down at the ground. "I never thought I would see you once again. I thought that you wouldn't ever come and see me again. The last time we met one another, you were leaving to go to England or something. You never told me why…but, it seems like you became an Exorcist, huh."

Irina nodded her head, as Makoto gained a gentle smile.

"Ma-chan, how did you become a Devil anyway? When I saw Ma-chan as a Devil, I was very shocked, I didn't think Ma-chan would be like that. When I came here, I didn't know what to expect, I wanted to see Ma-chan again and speak with him about many things…but, when I saw Ma-chan as a Devil, I didn't know what to say."

Makoto swung on the swing-set, trying to make sense of it all.

"I…Irina-chan, the time between then and now, many things have happened. I was, under quite a bit of stress, because of what happened. I didn't choose to become a Devil, I was killed off, when I was human. I went, on a date with Yumi-senpai, and I was attacked by Fallen Angels, and then, I stopped the male one from killing Yumi-senpai, stepping in front of the spear before it could hurt her…I effectively stopped, her death and sacrificed myself…at least, that's how I poetically state it, I can't say it in anyway other than that."

Irina listened to the tale, and despite what happened, she couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face.

"Ma-chan, always doing the brave thing. Even when we were younger, Ma-chan always made sure that I was okay…and didn't call me a boy like Ise-kun."

Makoto chuckled as Irina giggled.

"Yeah, Ise-nii believed you were a boy since back then. I tried to tell him, but he didn't believe me. I guess he can't deny the way you look now, you've certainly changed since back then Irina-chan. I mean, you're an Exorcist now."

"That's me! I am an Exorcist! I became one and slay Devils…" Makoto sweatdropped. "N-Not that I would do that to Ma-chan of course!"

Makoto this time chuckled once again.

"Well, if Irina-chan truly did want to kill me, then she'd probably would've done it by now." Makoto smiled gently. "Also, Irina-chan, when you left…during the time you left back then…I remember when Irina-chan left…that was…hard."

Irina nodded her head slowly.

"Y-Yes, that's right Ma-chan. It was hard for me as well. I discovered that I had the potential to become an Exorcist like I am now, and serve God like I am. The choices I made back then were difficult. When Ma-chan and I even began…when Ma-chan and I shared a kiss…Ma-chan and I kissed just before I left."

Makoto remembered that, brushing his lips gently.

"You were my first."

"You were my only Ma-chan." Irina explained with pink on her face. "When I found out Ma-chan was a Devil, I was so shocked. I thought, that when I came back, Ma-chan and I could see one another again, and maybe, Ma-chan could also have the potential to become an Exorcist. Papa always said that Ma-chan had something different about him, something strong. But, we weren't able to decide what that was…it seems like Serafall-sama saw that Ma-chan was a very strong person, and chose to save your life…was it scary, when you died?"

Maybe it was insensitive, but because she had never died, she didn't know what it was truly like. She hadn't even come close to dying before, she had been lucky enough to be able to do her missions with relative ease.

"It was probably the most frightening time in my life…my death. It was painful, but I didn't know what was going to happen. I remember when Sera-tan told me I was a Devil, I didn't want to be. I thought, maybe I could see my parents-"

"Ma-chan's parents aren't dead, Ise-kun's parents aren't gone."

"My real parents, not my adoptive parents. The Hyoudou's have been so wonderful to me, and I couldn't ask for any better…but, I also got to spend my life, wondering who my real parents were, and why I was left here…I just don't know why they chose to leave me. I love my life right now, I couldn't ask for better parents, or an Onii-chan, but the very idea that out there, somewhere my real parents are…maybe they aren't anymore. Perhaps, they have died, and I am all that's left…I just feel reluctant."

Makoto expressed his thoughts while sighing deeply, he didn't even know what else to say about it.

But, Irina understood, moving closer, and placed a hand on Makoto's back.

"Ma-chan still is Ma-chan after all. I was worried when Ma-chan became a Devil, he'd be completely different…but, no Ma-chan is still the same loving boy I remember from back then. I really missed Ma-chan, I wanted to see Ma-chan sometimes, and tell him what my life was like, what was happening to me."

"Hehe, since I became a Devil, my life has been so hectic. Getting killed, getting captured, watching Asia-chan die…that was one of the hardest things that I had ever seen, and if she couldn't of been brought back, then I am not sure what would happen. Things have been tough, but I met a lot of people that I care for."

"Do you regret becoming a Devil?"

That question was so simple, yet powerful at the same time.

"No, I don't think that I do. I, might've not liked it back then, but now, I still have mixed feelings about it. But, I can do good now. Like with Excalibur, I can help Yumi-senpai get over the hard feelings that she felt deep inside of her. I can help her with that, and others. I helped Millicas-san get out of her engagement to a horrible person…so, no, I don't regret becoming a Devil…you must be disappointed in me, though, right? because, we both had dreams we'd be God's Angels one day, and serve him…I guess, I won't be able to do that. I can't see God wanting a Devil as an Angel."

Irina wrapped her arms around Makoto's body, hugging him tightly.

Makoto was confused what she was doing at first, but then he just embraced it tightly, and allowed the hug to continue onwards, and fell downer into the hug that he hadn't received from Irina for so long.

"Ma-chan is an Angel to me~ And if Ma-chan can't become an Angel, then maybe I don't want to be an Angel either because Ma-chan is still an Angel to someone like me, even if he turned into a Devil. I don't know how it would work between us, but Ma-chan doesn't have to worry about anything, we'll still be friends, and…Ma-chan is still important to me."

Makoto continued to smile as Irina hugged onto him tightly.

"Thank you, Irina-chan. You were always important to me as well."

Irina smiled, as she and Makoto continued to embrace one another tightly, they weren't going to let one another go either. Though, it had been long, so long, they began reconnecting, no matter how little time they truly had with one another.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the cooperation has begun! Saji and Makoto had a little back and forth with one another, though since Makoto is more worried about Yumi right now than anything else, he doesn't care that much. Millicas vs Irina...sort of anyway, over a picture, apparently Millicas doesn't like that. With the cooperation going ahead, it seems like Ravel also has joined the efforts, she can read Makoto quite well, and then there was some bonding between Irina and Makoto at the end as well!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. (WIP)**


	29. Ripped away

**Hello, one and all to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, I suppose~**

 **Justin D; Yeah, things are surely heating up, and in this chapter, it is going to heat up even more. Hehe, Millicas blasting that picture was funny huh. That's Xenovia for you, at least here, she can't tell the difference between a few things, as shown in this chapter as well. Yeah, in this chapter, he also defends him quite well as well. That heart to heart will come into play later on. Ravel seems to have that, even Makoto thought that she had. Yeah, I guess he would make a good friend to Makoto. And yeah, maybe he could, though the next part really couldn't have Makoto having a guardian angel, as we'll soon see why.**

 **Nivek Beldo; They very are forward with him it seems, and they quite know what he is thinking as well. Eeh, it was holy, and she didn't like it being a Devil, and maybe some hidden feelings about Irina went into their as well, when she blasted the picture. Hehe, I suppose in ways they do yeah, she was a childhood friend/love interest so they would feel threatened. Aah Xenovia, she really is fun to write sometimes. Maybe he will in canon, one day, maybe, though Saji does say some messed up stuff sometimes. She does seem to have ESP when it comes to the things Makoto is doing huh. Irina and Makoto, really do have a cute type of relationship, don't they? And yeah, a storm is gonna hit in this one, but not in the way you might expect.**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they really are going to need them huh. And thanks, I liked writing that chapter, giving them some depth for the beginning of their relationship.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, it seems to be building up between them huh, they went out at one another. So fun. She is...but, that kinda gets messed up here, but it wont always be like that, it is gonna improve soon in the future. She will do yeah, she even mentions in the chapter that she feels regret about saying that. And cool suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, yeah it seems Makoto has a certain threshold, and that he reached it. It was yeah, but he had been pushed to his limits with Saji. Classic indeed, but effective apparently~ Hehe, maybe they could be, they are gonna be quite the fun duo to write when they do such things. She is yeah, but in this chapter...well, we'll see what happens. Yeah, they are growing closer, and closer.**

 **yoga pratama; It was indeed~ And thanks~ Well, she will be at the end, and it is sad yeah, but she can't stay ignorant of it, and she gets over it, she will with Makoto's help as well.**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, they surely are, and you've got to wonder who actually made such a thing. Yup, they've all banded together, and are now fighting together. Hehe, yeah Mittelt needs a good cuddle from Ise, though he does find her being a Loli hard, apparently. Though Mittelt will persevere. They really don't, they both seemed to be quite common senseless when it comes to certain things. Millicas really hated that picture, she had to get rid of it, and wouldn't have it around at all. Ooh God yeah, that's going to be a stick in Irina's side, she always gets so offended about it. He is trying his best to save her, and will do anything for her. Exactly, Ravel is willing to fight if she sees that she can, and also wants to help Makoto in his going's on. And thanks very much!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah, thanks very much! Seems like they can't, huh~?**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, it was quite sweet between the two of them wasn't it? Hehe, I did like writing that scene, I can't deny it. They are quite opposites, literally since they are Devils, and humans associated with the Church, but it is fun to write between the two of them, as they can bounce off one another easily. And it is, and now we're gonna be hitting...a hard part.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Exactly, he can't be doing with Saji's hate on him, he's more concerned about helping Yumi than anything else. Yup, Irina and Millicas fight one another, that is pretty fun to write about~ They did have the sweet moment didn't they? And thanks very much!**

 **Anonymus; Thanks very much! Yeah, they will be, even if it doesn't seem so from this chapter, it will get better. Yeah, he's always going to be here for her, he wants to do everything that he can for her, no matter what it is that he needs to do, he is going to fight for her even if she doesn't want him beside her, he's going to help her in his own way. Hmmm, it could be some foreshadowing, or it could be just something sweet Irina said, but either way, it could be something of note, let's just say it wasn't there for nothing. And you're right there, nothing would stop them if she was. And you're right again, there are many ways the story can go, and I can't wait to explore it either. And thank you! Yeah, the next chapter after this is going to be, quite the chapter to read.**

 **Thanatos; Thanks very much! Yeah, Makoto is quite the character huh, he has ups, and downs like normal people do, and has to go through quite a few things in his life. Yeah, I have thought about it, and I quite like the idea that you've suggested, it does seem quite interesting, different, and the passovers between 3, and 4, could make it seems quite interesting to write for. I like the Persona idea for him. Rise is probably one of my fav's from 4, so I don't see why not. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **Guest 1; Aah, thanks very much! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, he surely did huh, he doesn't take crap from anyone! Yeah, they all helped out, and will continue to help out as well. It was a fun moment to write though, and shows a certain, something between the two of them. She is yeah, Ravel is helping out in her own way. They have, and they do, that will come into play later on. Hmmm, maybe she could become his servant, that would be a nice change of pace huh.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I like the ideas you've presented to me, and yeah, those look to be some good harems, thanks for the idea!**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ripped away**

"Still no progress today..."

Ravel sighed out, as she, Makoto, Yumi, Millicas, and along with Irina walked around their part of the town.

Kalawarner, Elmen, Ise, Koneko, and Xenovia followed by Saji had taken another part of the town so they could cover more ground. Mittelt was currently trying her best to make sure the others didn't find out about what's happening with the groups, that was her own way of helping out, and she did it for Ise, something Makoto thought was sweet.

But, they hadn't gotten anywhere, really.

They were trying their best, but it wasn't good enough.

They couldn't find a good enough thing to find, they couldn't find anyone that they could want, Freed, or anyone like that. It was a difficult time, but they weren't going to give up, at least for Makoto, he was doing his best for Yumi, and he wasn't going to let that down either.

"I still don't like the idea that we're split up like this. We could be ambushed, sand picked off, and we don't know what's going on with the others. I mean, I want to believe in the others, but still...they might be in danger right now."

Millicas said with a worried expression.

"We're not that far from the others, so if something happens, then we'll be able to get over there quickly."

Yumi responded as Makoto nodded his head.

"She's right Millicas-san, don't worry so much about it. We can be there quickly, and besides, we had to split up the teams, or half of them would end up killing half of the other ones...though, I wonder how Elmen-chan and Kalawarner-san are doing together right now?"

Makoto didn't even want to think about it clearly, he was worried that they might be trying to murder the other one.

"I can imagine that Elmen-san and Kalawarner-san are at one another's throats right now, showing how angry they can really be. Yes, but don't worry Makoto-san, I am sure that they would be okay about it eventually."

Makoto just hoped that was true, he knew something could happen if they go together.

Irina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ma-chan, we have to think of something more than just randomly going around. Maybe, there could be special places that the Fallen Angels, or whoever could be hiding. Just walking around like this wouldn't be good, right?"

At that, Makoto straightened his posture, thinking about what Irina said.

"Well, there has something's that we have to try, don't we? Hmmm, I suppose that there might be places that could be the home of these people. Churches, or abandoned ones would be the most obvious places."

"Also, anywhere holy could be another. They'd destroy the icons and such. So, I could see something like that going down." Ravel brought up. "But, I think it would be pointless going forward now, we would be at a disadvantage. I wouldn't like that either."

"You're right Ravel, we couldn't continue on, we could be ambushed, and that wouldn't be good. Also, I am suspicious that they haven't tried to attack yet. I mean, they must know we are doing this...so, why haven't they tried to do anything yet…?"

Millicas had to wonder, what the heck was going on with that, and why they weren't attacking when they essentially was making themselves targets.

"We can't know what's going on in their heads. All we can know is that we have to continue forward, and fight harder than before."

Makoto summed up, as Irina folded her arms.

"Still...we'll have to do something. We should meet tomorrow, and think of something's that we could do against these people."

Makoto thought that would be a good point to use now.

"Yeah, Irina-chan is right, we can regroup tomorrow. Since we've not got anywhere, we have to think of some other ways to go about this. Perhaps, as said before, we could do something about the way we look, and go to places, that we haven't been before, it would be better than just aimlessly wondering around."

Irina suddenly turned to Millicas and even Makoto didn't know what she was doing.

"You destroyed my picture!"

She cried, as Millicas rolled her eyes.

"Get over it."

"No!" Bellowed Irina with teary eyes. "It was beautiful!"

"It was hurting everyone!"

"It wasn't hurting me!" Irina screeched. "I'm everyone too! I am apart of that, so you can't say that I am a bad person! And I loved it!"

"Well, no one else loved it! If I see another one, I'll destroy it too."

Irina gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Picture killer!"

"Childhood friend, so called!"

Another blow to Irina's body with Millicas' words.

"I am his childhood friend!"

"As you say it, maybe it is self proclaimed."

Irina shed some tears, pushing away from Millicas as her eyes turned downwards.

"...It isn't self proclaimed...I am Ma-chan's childhood friend...I am..."

Ravel couldn't take it, turning to Makoto.

"Then we should go as well, then? Before I have flashbacks to my own childhood."

Makoto nodded at Ravel's words.

"We should go and meet the others now, and see what if anything they had found out."

They all thought that would be the best way of going about it, and decided to go with that, leaving the area alone.

* * *

When Makoto arrived home, he stretched his arms, and casually glanced towards Ise who grimaced at something. Kalawarner, had already disappeared into the house to do, something. Millicas went to check on Rias, since she seemed to always be worried about something. Ravel was going over some sheets that she needed to discuss with him later on, or tomorrow, depending on the length of time it was going to take.

"Something wrong Onii-chan?"

"Makoto, I can sense her…she's here, Princess. She's here Makoto, I can feel that beached cat."

"Beached...cat?"

Makoto wasn't sure why he called Princess that.

Though Ise looked around, as he walked forward.

"You might see me alive tomorrow. If you don't, then you know what that cat has done to me, and then...we'll see one another in the afterlife."

The way he said it, Makoto was worried Ise was taking it a little far.

"Do you think you're going to die Onii-chan?"

Ise shook his body, walking towards the stairs.

He knew something was off about this, but Makoto didn't know why Princess seemed to send hate into and worry into others. It didn't make sense to him.

"Who knows with that sadistic asshole Princess around."

"Princess isn't sadistic, or an asshole either…she's just an odd kitten that is very adorable and doesn't do bad things."

Makoto tried to defend her, but Ise didn't listen, he couldn't listen.

"She is mad Makoto! Once you see her for who she really is, the better! She's mad, she turns normal people like me into slaves of her evil passions! She's that mad Makoto, she might even be as insane as a patient that needs to be locked up! She needs to be arrested for all of the things that she has done to me!"

"She...you're making her out to be like the Godfather or something. You're making her out to be nothing more than a mob boss."

That's how Makoto came to realize such things.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she sat around a table, and began taking notes and other things about people, she'd do that just to terrify everyone in the world, she would be that mad Makoto, and as soon as you see it, I will be very glad!"

Ise ran up the stairs.

He didn't walk, he could be caught if he did, that's what he was thinking about right now.

He ran as fast as he could up the stairs, and wouldn't stop either.

Makoto shook his head weirdly at Ise, then walked up the stairs himself.

Once up said stairs, he saw Ise once again, stood in front of his door, staring at the floor.

The young blonde looked passed him, and saw that Princess was laying on the ground either asleep or pretending to be, Ise didn't know, Makoto on the other hand didn't think it would be that bad, and went over.

Ise watched with bated breath.

"Don't get too close, she'll rip your heart right out, that's what she does. Just ask Buchou, she's frequently abused by that nutter right there with the heart as cold as ice itself. That's how her people operate Makoto, she's that mad that she'll do weird things with you."

Makoto shook his head with a sigh, then bowed towards Princess, picking her up.

Ise felt his heart smashing against his chest, but Makoto didn't show an ounce of fear, unlike the terrified looking Ise.

Makoto turned towards Ise, and held out Princess.

"Make friends with her."

"No! I can't, she's mad!"

Ise rejected right away, shaking his head again and again.

Makoto shook his head as well, pulling her back towards him.

"She's not a bad cat, you'll come to see that she isn't."

Ise didn't believe him, storming behind Makoto and went to his room. Just as he was going to enter, Ise looked towards Makoto, and saw Princess looking behind to match Ise's eyes. Ise himself, felt terrified right at that moment.

Princess raised her claw, swiping the air, playfully.

But to Ise, that was a sign of death, and he didn't like it.

He didn't want to be attacked by this cat anymore, he was petrified that he was going to be killed by this cat.

Ise walked away from that, going into his room, and locked the door, so Princess couldn't gain entry.

Makoto went into his own room, and sat down on the bed.

He was alone, thankfully for the moment.

He looked towards Princess, as he placed her onto his lap.

"What am I going to do Princess? With everything going on, I don't know what to do. I can only try my best, but is it going to be enough Princess?"

He didn't really expect an answer from her, as he stroked her back.

He just knew that he would have to do something, anything.

He had to become stronger, as he felt like life was about to get very difficult.

But, he knew that he would have to fight, and that's what he was going to do, he was going to fight for what he thought would be the right thing to fight for, and that was his friends, and Yumi as well, he was going to fight for her now.

* * *

Makoto began training himself late at night, using the Holy Sword.

He needed to do this, because he was going to have to use this power eventually.

He was going to have to use this sword, to defend the people that he cared about, the people that he loved, and wished to be with…

But, he also knew, that if the others, like Yumi, found out that Makoto could use Holy Swords, she wouldn't look at him the same way as before, he would be different to her, he wouldn't be the same as he could wield the swords that she despised.

So, he had to keep it secret, that he held this blade.

He knew that if he was showed this blade to others, it would be very difficult. Yumi wouldn't want him to use this blade, but if he had to, then he wouldn't have a choice, and he would use it to defend himself and the others.

He couldn't even tell Ise, he felt worried that if Ise knew, he might not be able to keep it secret, and he didn't want to pose any danger to Ise, or anyone.

But, it was increasingly difficult to keep this under wraps. He wanted to tell someone, anyone that he was a Holy Sword wielder, even if they might see it as a bad thing.

"Haaaaah!"

He swung the sword vertically, and made an illusion of himself.

The illusion looked pretty good, it was slowly vibrating, but you'd have to look very closely at the vibrations to even notice. Makoto ran the aura of the blade across the holy blade, and it gave off an aura.

Then, he swung it down once again, making another illusion.

He looked towards it, seeing that it was glowing slightly more than a normal body should be doing.

He frowned when he saw that, dropping the illusion all together.

"Damn it."

He cursed aloud, shaking the sword side to side.

He remembered using it with Gren, but since that day…

It seemed more difficult.

Back then, it was instincts, but now, it was...something else entirely.

He could use them sure, but to the extent that he could back then, no, he couldn't.

They were perfect, these were anything but perfection.

It was like something, had gone, like something had disappeared, and he didn't know what it was, but he knew it was, something.

Something was gone, like he was missing the vital component that he needed to use the Holy Sword, and he didn't know what that was.

He sat down on the ground, and summoned his Sacred Gear.

Since it knew that he could use Holy Swords, then perhaps it knew more than it was letting on.

The Sacred Gear appeared beside Makoto, and looked down at him.

He looked up at the strong looking Sacred Gear, then lowered his head.

"Okay, let's try some freezing power, okay? Lets see what we can freeze, okay? I need to be able to freeze things quicker, and even if it is might be difficult, I still have to do it."

The Sacred Gear nodded its head, as Makoto made some fire from demonic power.

He shot it into the air, and the creature opened its mouth, shooting a wave of ice from its mouth. Makoto gauged the way that it froze, and how long. The power he used, wasn't weak, at least to him, he didn't think it would be weak.

The power froze after a few seconds, Makoto furrowing his eyebrows.

"Say, Sacred Gear-san, is it possible that you, I don't know, combine with me? Like, I don't know, your body is pure ice, isn't it? Can't you, wrap around me somehow, so you're like, my wings, and I can just put my hand out and ice comes from that?"

Makoto tried to think of good ways that he could use his Sacred Gear, this seemed to be the better way of using it, even though it wasn't a Balance Breaker. He, hadn't come anywhere near to using something like that.

He wasn't Ise, he couldn't just activate it like that...but, he hadn't ever been given the opportunity, if he did, then he would make that sacrifice, if it meant protecting the people he cared about, especially if it meant that.

[Asking to combine, it sounds like a Balance Breaker, and you're not ready for that yet. You've not reached the time for that to happen, Balance Breaker is currently out of your reach for the moment. And I don't know what would trigger it. Though, perhaps it would be possible to form myself around your arms, or maybe attach myself to your chest, so I could fire from your chest, rather than your shoulder. As you said, my body is pure ice, I can shape it to any desired part you want me to have.]

Makoto nodded his head, as he stood up, facing the Sacred Gear.

"So, I have to wish for it, and you become that, right?"

[As long as it is something that I am capable of doing. If you asked me to suddenly shoot fire, even if you wished for it, I wouldn't be able to do that. But ice is moveable and is able to be moulded like this, at least my own ice is. If you can think it, I can shape myself to become it.]

"I understand that, yeah, I get it. It makes sense, as long as it is possible, I can understand things like that. Also, with your power to store things inside of you, is it just items? And what happens to the items anyway?"

[They, are within a different space.]

"Yes, I know that, but what would happen to them, if I died? Not that I plan on dying or anything, that's the last thing I want to happen to me. But, just thinking about it from a different perspective, I don't know what to think about it honestly."

[The items inside, would be shown in this world, in the case of your death. Though, I would rather you not die, I like you as a host. It is, quite strange, the kind of life you lead. And, I am also interested in different things.]

"Like?"

Makoto wanted a for instance, where he would understand what was going on.

[I am interested in the development you are going to be going through. Being near the Sekiryuutei, and the Hakuryuukou as well, the latter wanting you, the former being your adoptive brother, it is a very interesting concept for someone like me.]

"I see...have you, ever met any of the previous ones? The Sekiryuutei, or the Hakuryuukou? Perhaps, maybe you could tell me what they were like?"

[I, have met some, though my memories aren't the best right now. But, more than that. Shall we try now? The technique you were thinking about, first.]

Makoto hummed in thought, and ultimately was against it.

"No, I need to ask you something first."

He sat down as he said this, looking up towards the Sacred Gear quite seriously.

It loomed down towards him, curiously wondering.

[What, is it?]

The Sacred Gear's voice seemed, concerned almost, like it wanted to help or something like that, and Makoto was appreciative that it was like that.

"Sacred Gear-san, please tell me, about...how did you know that I could use Holy Swords? I didn't know, yet you seemed to know, why was that exactly? How did you know something that I didn't know about? I don't understand. And I don't like that I don't understand...lately, I've been hearing, weird things."

Truly, he was confused right now.

He tried making sense of it, but he couldn't.

[I, am inside of you, I only know what your body knows, and what I know. I, sensed the power within you, you have the ability to wield Holy Swords. As for the voices, I do not know about them, perhaps they are, past experiences that you don't know about yet.]

Makoto wondered if that was true. But, he did wonder if he could also understand a few things about himself, and why the people he had been coming across lately also understood things about him that he didn't understand about.

"But, why? Is it natural? I heard that they were, very rare. Could I just be that once in a life time type people? I don't understand at all, I mean I can't understand something like this, it doesn't make sense to me Sacred Gear-san."

Makoto pressed on, wanting to know more about himself, and his past as well.

He knew something was off, and with Gren around, he wasn't going to be able to avoid it either.

[You, were born with the power, most likely. If you're wondering if you're like Kiba Yumi, who went through the process to wield such blades, then I would doubt it. I don't know everything, but I can't sense that you have been tampered with that way.]

Makoto had to think about this, since he now knew that he could be special.

At least when it came to wielding these holy blades.

"I understand, I think. I just wish I knew why I can do this. Is there something about me that I don't know? I, don't even know who my parents are...I often wonder, if I was left for a reason, and why the Hyoudou's took me in. Say, Sacred Gear-san, could you tell me why? I mean, you've been with me my entire life, right? Maybe you might know, because...maybe there was something else afoot that I didn't know about? I mean, I love the Hyoudou's, and that's how it is. But, I often wonder, why my parents left me with them. Did they know the Hyoudou's?"

[I have been dormant, and I couldn't possibly know everything going on in your life before I was activated, I cannot say yes or no to that answer or to any questions you have before becoming a Devil. I, don't know young one. However, I do know that your life is full of mystery, because there are, gaps within my own memory about certain things.]

Makoto found that suspicious.

"What do you mean by 'gaps' exactly?"

[Gaps, as in I cannot remember certain details. I, remember most of my hosts...but, for years now, I haven't been able to remember my host before yourself. While you led your life, I have been trying to think of who, was my previous owner, and I cannot understand who that person is right now.]

"But, why is that? Do you have any idea? Did, or rather, was it traumatic the death of the last host for you? I know you said you can't remember, maybe that's a reason for you to feel like this? I would understand if you felt like this because of that reason."

[It could be for a number of reasons, partner. I don't have all of the details right now, nor do I know how I can fix them either. I haven't ever come across something like this previously. I do not know if this is just an event like you said, or if something else happened to my transition over to you, or it could be something else entirely. All I do know is that I have to remember, before I can give you an answer on why that is.]

Makoto nodded his head, it would make the most sense.

"I understand, it would make the most-"

"What the hell is this?"

Makoto gasped, as the Sacred Gear bowed its head.

He looked, and saw Yumi stood there.

He hadn't even felt her coming up, but here it was, and it was, shocking.

He was so engrossed with everything going on with his Sacred Gear, he hadn't felt Yumi approaching at all, it was like she had masked her presence from him.

"Yumi-senpai, I..."

Makoto had no words right now.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, he was lost for words. Even the look he was receiving from her was heartbreaking, it was like he was being hollowed out because of the look that he was getting from her.

"I came here, because I happened to sense holy aura around here..." Yumi looked towards the blade resting on Makoto's lap. "But, I didn't expect that you would...be wielding a holy sword. W-What the hell is going on Makoto-kun!? I don't understand at all! You have…Excalibur with you...really? You have such a blade with you?"

Makoto clearly could feel the much rage that Yumi was releasing right now, but she couldn't, understand what was going on.

"Yumi-senpai, please wait. I know it looks odd but...I, just have this...and I got it when we were, with Freed, and then that's...Yumi-senpai, I...please don't look at me like that, I wont be able to take it...please Yumi-senpai."

He tried explaining himself, not that he thought he did much wrong, he only kept the sword because he knew it could be useful.

But, the way that she looked right now, it was like he had betrayed her trust, and that was devastating to him.

"To think, you'd hide this from me." She sounded hurt, Makoto hanging his head down. "We've been searching for Holy Swords, for so long, and here you are, you have one in your possession? Why are you hiding something as important as this from me!?"

Makoto jumped at the voice that she used. It was like he was yelling right at him, an made him feel quite worried honestly. He didn't like this, and he didn't think that he would ever like Yumi like this. It was a great departure from the kind and loving Yumi that he had known to come to love, but this Yumi, the one who yelled at him over something like this, he wasn't sure what to even believe at this point.

"Yumi-senpai, please...I, didn't mean to hide it from you...I just thought that it could be used to help us fight Excalibur. Afterwards, I would've told you that I had this, I wanted to know why, I could wield it, I don't get it. I didn't even know about this, it is worrying for me. I know you don't like these Holy Swords, and I can't say that as a Devil, I am a fan either, but Yumi-senpai, please don't turn away from me because you don't like Holy Swords. I can wield them, yes...but, I didn't know I could until recently."

Even though he explained it like that with the kindest voice he could use, Yumi didn't like the fact that there was a Holy Sword in his possession, and that it could pose a problem to her, not only physically, but mentally.

Because, her friends died trying to wield that sword. But Makoto, could use it as simply as picking up a normal blade.

"But, the very fact that you kept it from me, hurts me. And you're a Holy Sword wielder, something that I detest."

"D-Do you detest me?"

It was the obvious question that Makoto needed the answer for, he didn't even know what to think about it.

"You wield the thing that I hate, and you didn't even tell me? I thought that we could tell the other everything. But, you kept this from me."

"I-I was going to, I just didn't know when to...I can't understand things right now either. And telling things, I...you didn't tell me about what was going on until I had to drag it out of you."

He argued, but it was a weak argument.

He knew that it was.

But still, it was valid, no matter how weak it could've been.

"That's different to this!" She yelled, Makoto looking downwards. "You, had a Holy Sword this entire time, and you didn't even say anything? We've been looking for Excalibur for this long, and you've had one right with you for this long. Why, didn't you say anything to me?"

"I said that I was going to, there are things in my life that are also confusing. I want to be here for you, but you're pushing me away more and more by the day. And I am going through things too, people keep trying to kill me, and I don't know why...but, I am more concerned about you, than myself, Yumi-senpai, I focused on that. I didn't care about myself, because I was afraid that I was losing you, and I didn't want to lose Yumi-senpai."

"Maybe it is already too late. I hate Holy Swords, and their wielders. And if you wield one then..."

That was probably more devastating than anything he could've heard.

It was like, she hated him for something, that he didn't even think about. It, was so hard for the young boy, he didn't like this at all, he felt like someone had just hammered him in his heart, and he was going to be breaking if he didn't go through this.

She turned, and began walking away.

"Yumi-senpai, please! D-Don't just run away suddenly! I don't get it, just because I have a Holy Sword? I was going to let you destroy it after this mess with done! I was...I was only using it because, I wanted to protect you, I wanted to use whatever I could, even if it is a hated sword that you revile. I only...wanted to protect everyone. I, don't think I've done anything wrong. Yumi-senpai, please don't run away like this. I, only wanted to keep you safe...I only wanted to protect you, Yumi-senpai, can't you see that?"

Yumi didn't listen, storming off.

Makoto was left stood there, helplessly staring on at the place Yumi left.

Going after her would be useless. Now that she knew, she wouldn't speak to him.

His Sacred Gear walked closer to him, nuzzling the young boy with its face.

Makoto turned towards it, lowering his eyes.

"I thought I was doing a good thing..."

[Partner, you were doing a good thing.]

"Then, why does it feel like I've been lying to everyone and it tears me up inside?"

[I don't pretend to understand human emotions, but she's clearly going through, something, and it isn't helping her either. She, didn't mean the things she said.]

"No, she did...she said she hates Holy Swords, and their wielders...she hates me."

Makoto sat on the ground, and glanced at the Holy Sword…

But, unlike Yumi, he just couldn't hate it.

He couldn't hate a sword.

It was just an object to him, he didn't see why it could be hated.

But, he also understood that this was Yumi, who had gone through different experiences than he had beforehand.

He hadn't been experimented on-

" _Please just run!_ "

" _Don't let me die!_ "

" _Get out while you can!_ "

Makoto then heard the voices within his mind once again.

He looked around, but he didn't see anything. It was only when he thought about experiments, that he heard the voices, and had to wonder, why now?

Why was he hearing these things?

It didn't make sense to him.

But, he didn't have time to worry about things like that.

He felt like he just lost Yumi, and soon, he was going to lose many things, and he didn't want to lose, anything.

* * *

Makoto went tracking on his way home.

He didn't want to think about what happened just then.

Yumi looked truly devastated, and he caused such a thing, it looked terrible in Makoto's eyes.

He didn't think she could wear an expression on her face like that.

But, she did, she looked so angry with him, like she was going to hurt him, or something like that.

As he walked, Makoto felt something.

He had been sensing around him just in case, he wasn't going to ambushed this time, and he knew that he would have to fight, so that's what he did.

He took out his Sacred Gear, and made a sword out of the ice. He held it to his side, sensing the danger behind him.

"You might as well come out, I wont be losing either."

Makoto held out his sword, and looked right where he felt the power.

Nothing.

At first, nothing came out…

But, then he saw it coming out.

The woman with long blue hair.

It was the teacher from the other day, the one that had been giving him the bad vibes.

It was odd, because he sensed strong power from her, yet she seemed to be pretty much normal, and it didn't make sense to him.

"W-What are you? I know you're not a normal human, and I wont be able to...I will fight you if I have to, you know that, don't you? I'll have to fight you, if you get in my way, so I suggest don't attack me, and I wont attack you."

The woman with blue hair waved her head around, as she moved closer.

Makoto was wary of her, and made sure that he was ready to fight.

"Good, because right now, you don't have a chance against me."

She seemed assured that he wouldn't be able to hurt her but Makoto wasn't sure in the end, one way or the other.

"Then, why have you come here? What purpose do you have for being here? If you're after me then I have to apologize, because I am not in the mood right now, I do not want to have a fight with you."

"I do not wish to fight you either. As you are, it wouldn't go your way, and would be boring."

"That doesn't answer the question on why you're here."

The woman moved slightly closer.

"I. came to check on you, is all. You realize, being out in the open like this, they'll come for you?"

"Who…? You mean, Gren or something?"

The woman's eyes widened at the name.

"So they have already attempted to contact you..."

"You know more than you're letting on...you know me? J-Just who are you exactly?"

By now, Makoto wasn't sure what to think.

He knew something was off, but he didn't know what that was exactly, he didn't know what was off.

She knew something...but, she was powerful.

He could sense it from where he was.

Even a Maou-level power, it could be compared to that. That's the feeling Makoto got from this person.

"My name, is of no importance right now. What is, is you need to stay away from Gren and the others. If they get their hands on you...it wouldn't be pleasant. So, remember that, stay away from them. If you ever see them, run away from them, don't confront them."

"I wouldn't have a choice-"

"I am telling you, run away from them."

She said it harshly, and Makoto felt the burning sensation of the words, it felt like fire had just burned his skin.

"Say that, and try and do that are different things. They...at least Gren, is a psychopath, I can't run away if others are getting attacked by him. I might've only met him a handful of times, but I got the impression that he wasn't going to stop, and I might have to fight him."

"If you do, you could die."

She warned, or threatened.

It sounded like both to Makoto, and he still couldn't turn and run away from such a thing.

"Even if I have to, I still might have to fight and protect the people that I care about, even if it is from this Gren, and his gang."

"That's foolish, you'd be disrespecting her wishes, she did this for a reason, a very good reason. You need to heed my warning's, they aren't like anything you've faced before. Gren, you've only seen some of his powers. If they return to their full strength, then God and Maou-sama wouldn't even know what to do to stop them. I'm not sure they could."

Makoto could feel the worry rolling off her.

If he was sure of one thing, then that was the thing itself, and that, wasn't something Makoto wanted to deal with.

"That's...scary, I admit and all that. But even then, you're asking me, someone who hasn't even revealed their name to me, to run away from Gren if he tries to harm someone that I care about? I'm sorry, but, I can't do something like that. I wont run away if he's doing something, I especially wont run if he gets in my way either. I'm sorry, but I'm not the type to do that."

"Then you'll die."

Makoto took a step back as she took a step forward.

Makoto took up a defensive stance.

"You're gonna fight me to stop me?"

"Thinking about it. Even if I have to knock some sense into you, I'll make sure that you don't get yourself into situations like that. I definitely wont, do you understand me little boy? You might be a Maou-sama's Queen, but you're green right now, and I can defeat you easily."

Makoto tightened his eyes as she stared into his own.

"I won't lose."

Makoto said it confidently, though realistically, he knew his power paled compared to this opponent.

Even then, he wasn't going to give up now.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to give up.

Even the woman understood that, but she also didn't like it either.

"Then you'll just have to have sense knocked into you."

The woman's body moved fast, right for him.

Makoto stabbed the ground, icicles erupting from the ground right away, blooming like flowers all around him.

The woman appeared shocked at that, but with her fist, she slammed against the icicles, breaking them apart. Makoto jumped into the air just in time to avoid a swipe of the woman's hand, then swung his sword downwards, releasing an arc shaped wave of ice towards the young woman.

She directed her hand upwards, and then did something shocking.

She grabbed the ice arc, swinging her hand left, and crushed it with her power.

Makoto gritted his teeth, swinging some mist at her from his sword.

The mist that would affect even the minds of someone.

The woman saw no reason to avoid, taking the mist fully on. She blinked, as she felt the mist affect her. Makoto then swung his blade, releasing sharps shards of ice towards the young woman, but she didn't even bat an eyelid, swinging her own arm, and smashed the ice under her intense aura that she released.

"I told you, your powers aren't yet strong enough to defeat me, and Gren, along with the others, might not seem imposing right now, but with you, their true power shall come to fruition, and then, you'll wish you heeded my warning's."

The young woman dashed for the grounded Makoto, grabbing him by the throat, suspending him in the air.

Makoto grabbed her wrist, attempting to pull her away, but she was very strong.

"L-Let go!"

He demanded, but the young woman shook her head.

"You need to listen to me, stay away from them."

"Don't strangle me to make a point!"

Makoto brought up his leg, to kick her away. But, she used her other hand, blocking his foot, and then tossed Makoto to the side. He crashed against a nearby wall, the boy wincing at the pain, and he felt some blood coming from his mouth from the crash that he had.

Makoto went out of the wall, thrusting his sword forward without missing a beat, creating a sheet of ice to cover the young woman's arm, freezing it, though it didn't seem to bother her all that much, she just looked disinterested.

"I told you, you don't have the power to fight me right now, and the dangers ahead, I hope you believe you're ready, because, you're not going to be ready forever, and then you're going to be regretting to not listen to me."

"I won't regret anything, I wont be able to fight on if I look back. Don't just write me off I might seem weak right now, compared to you, but I am growing stronger all of the time, and if that means doing this now, then I'll do it."

The woman looked in with an impressed gaze, she could hear the strength within his words, and it made Makoto feel strong too.

She smashed the ice around her arm, and then looked towards Makoto, her gaze being forever on the young man.

"You're quite the stubborn one, aren't you?"

"I am stubborn when I have to be, not because I want to be. If I don't fight then someone is going to get hurt, and if that happens, then it would be my fault, especially if there could be something that I could've done."

The young woman stared at him, then she released a sigh.

"I shouldn't have expected anything different, you are just stubborn, no matter what. Well, I have said my piece, and if you don't heed my warning, then I'll also have to become serious as well, or she would be angry at me."

"Who would be angry?"

Makoto prodded for some more information.

"Just someone I know, someone you don't have to worry about. I can't say right now, but in the future, perhaps."

The woman went to turn around, but Makoto still was confused, and wouldn't let her go so easily.

"Wait, please don't suddenly just go like that. I need answers. I don't even know your name, can't you tell me that?"

Makoto at this point begged for the answer, he needed the answer.

But the young woman didn't answer it, and instead spoke slowly.

"You, think that you don't know, but you do know it. In time, you'll come to remember me again, I can already tell, your memories are awakening. It wasn't what she wanted, but it seems because of Gren, and the others interference, and being turned into a Devil, you also have been unlocking more about yourself. I am sure you've been hearing the cries."

As soon as she said that, Makoto heard voices once more.

" _Please help me!_ "

" _I don't wanna die!_ "

" _I'm scared!_ "

He gripped his head, and hugged himself.

"W-What are those voices? And why, can I hear them? What's going on with me?"

Makoto asked, as the woman held her words.

"It's, something from your unknown past."

"And you know about that."

"Not all, but yes, most of."

She answered, somewhat truthfully.

Makoto still felt like she was holding something back from him.

"Then, why aren't you telling me about it? I want to know about myself, and I want to know why you're not telling me. Please, tell me. I've not had the best day today, I could use some good news, like my so-called past."

"If it is good news, then I can't tell you any, I am sorry about that. The stuff I know, I am not sure you're ready to hear that, and what I want to divulge, is nothing right now, I wont be able to say anything about such things."

Makoto didn't like that, but the woman didn't seem to care all that much, and showed a dissatisfied face.

"Yeah, maybe you can't, but you could give me your name."

"I could."

She played with a teasing tone, Makoto being surprised.

"Then, why don't you?"

"Because, I don't want to, it is my choice after all."

The woman then walked away, Makoto sighing deeply.

"Wait, please! Please don't walk away like this!"

Makoto called, but she didn't seem to care, and walked away.

Makoto attempted to catch up, but she turned a corner.

Makoto saw a light shine, and then he rounded the corner...but, she saw that it was just as he expected it to be.

She was gone, she had disappeared, and Makoto hung his head down.

* * *

When he returned home, he went into a private room, having heard from Ravel that Serafall wanted to contact him. That, wasn't unwelcome to him, he could do with a dose of Serafall right now, she usually made him feel better in her own ways.

He got into the room, and made the magic circle on the ground.

As soon as he did, a hologram of Serafall appeared, her eyes sparkling.

Makoto, always felt better when she came into the picture, he always felt better about, everything.

"Ma-tan! My cute Ma-tan is back! Heya Ma-tan! Aah Ma-tan, seeing your delicious body before my eyes makes me want to run away with Ma-tan forever, and ever. But, since I can't do that, hello Ma-tan! Great to see my cute Ma-tan once again!"

"S-Sera-tan, hello again, it has been a little while."

Makoto greeted with a strained smile.

After everything, he didn't know what to even think, but seeing Serafall again definitely made his life just be uplifted slightly. And even slightly, was better than nothing at all.

"Ma-tan, you don't seem okay. Has something happened?"

She usually had a knack for guessing these things right away, and it made Makoto feel complicated that she could do that.

"Yes, that's right, Sera-tan, I have been, going through something's lately, and I am sure that, things are complicated. Has, Sona-senpai said anything to you lately? Maybe perhaps of a...anything going on?"

Serafall tipped her head, trying to work out what was going on with Makoto.

She knew something, but she wasn't sure yet.

"No, Sona-chan said that she has been investigating a weirdo Sensei, but I told her not to worry."

Makoto twitched her brow.

"There's, nothing to worry about?"

Serafall giggled sweetly.

"Of course not~ But, Sona-chan is still going to do it anyway. But, my cute Ma-tan, tell me, whats going on right now? Been having problems? Have those naughty boys, and girls not been listening to you~?"

Makoto wished that it was that simple.

"No, it's not that...but, Sera-tan, if there was, something about yourself, that you didn't know, like if someone found out about, something that you could, do I suppose, and they didn't like it, what would you...do about that?"

Serafall now for sure knew something was going on, and she didn't like Makoto was keeping secrets from her.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get away right now unless it was super important, and even then she knew something terrible would happen if she did leave. She had to stay there, and she had to fight stronger than ever.

"Well, that is a pickle. I wouldn't know what to do Ma-tan, I would just continue trying my best in what I thought was right. If the thing you can do and the other doesn't like it isn't a bad thing, then you don't have to feel any guilt."

"Even...Even if they can't, or wont like you because you can do this thing?"

Serafall knitted her eyebrows.

"That's, something my cute Ma-tan. You don't have to worry Ma-tan, I know that it might seem bleak, whatever Ma-tan is going through, but this is my Queen after all, I can't believe that my cute Ma-tan would be worrying. Ma-tan, is something going on that you haven't told me? You don't have to keep anything secret from me, you know?"

Makoto smiled weakly, he hated lying, but if he told her, then she might ruin what she's got going on, and he knew that she needed to be there right now, because it was important.

"No, it's nothing, I promise. I just, wanted to see you and you said that you wanted to see me?"

Serafall gained a wider smile than usual.

"I just missed my cute Ma-tan is all. I couldn't continue on another day without seeing my cute Ma-tan. I told Grayfia-chan that if she didn't let me see you, I'd go right after her, and tell her that I would quit being a Maou-sama, and since she couldn't have that, she didn't have a choice but to let me see you Ma-tan!"

Makoto didn't know if that was supposed to be a good, or bad thing. It was a thing, and Makoto had to deal with that.

"Ooh Sera-tan, you really are quite the troublesome Maou-sama."

Serafall winked, as she thumbed Makoto up.

"That's right! I think it is probably the cutest thing since sliced bread, ever!"

The way she spoke sometimes truly did confuse the young boy, it always seemed maddening to someone like him.

"Sliced bread is cute?"

Makoto asked, only for Serafall to wink once more.

"That's right, but now Ma-tan, let me tell you..."

And that's what she did, along with the black and blonde haired boy.

They, together, talked about many different things.

It didn't matter what.

It didn't matter if it even mattered.

Both just enjoyed speaking with one another.

Serafall especially did enjoy spending time with Makoto, and while she knew something was wrong with the young boy, she believed in him, and she knew that he would be able to do it, and she would silently support him.

For Makoto at least, he felt like he was able to relax for a time.

And for the time that he was in, he truly did appreciate that he could spend time like this, and just enjoy, everything that he was trying to enjoy.

* * *

The next day, Makoto had come to Akeno for some help.

The help, was to get a better control over his demonic power, every little bit helped.

Though, he couldn't help but think of Yumi, and what she is going through, and what could happen as well, it wasn't something that he wanted to have to deal with.

"Fufu, are you ready Mako-kun?"

Makoto inhaled a breath, nodding his head slowly.

Though the way he nodded, Akeno knew there was something off.

"I'm ready."

Makoto put his hands out, as did Akeno.

She summoned some lightning, and then sent it towards Makoto.

He responded by turning the demonic power that he held between his fingers, into a bolt of lightning, and clashed it with Akeno's own lightning.

She was surprised that he was able to send a good bolt out like that, he truly was becoming a stronger Queen.

He even showed a strong resolve.

But, as they clashed, Akeno could sense something was wrong.

She didn't say anything at first, but she could see that something was weighing heavily on his mind, and she didn't like that.

She didn't want him to be in such a state.

So, after about ten minutes of practising, and seeing that he wasn't really into it at all, she stopped and looked right at him for some answers.

"Mako-kun, is there something wrong?"

Akeno was concerned, seeing that he seemed quite out of it.

"Erm...you know, Yumi-senpai, and I have been recently, having problems, I'm sorry I just haven't been able to concentrate, and even though I asked you to help me...I am finding it difficult to even speak right, I can't speak right. I can't even think right."

Akeno walked closer to the young boy, and sat down on the grass beside him.

"Yumi-chan surely is going through something difficult now."

"I know...but, it is more than that...Akeno-senpai, Yumi-senpai saw something that I, could do, and she seems to dislike me now. I, don't even know what to think now Akeno-senpai, I don't want Yumi-senpai to hate me. I only wanted to help her. But, now...with this, I think she wont like me anymore, and she wont let me close. Just this morning, I tried getting close to her, but she wouldn't let me close Akeno-senpai. Yumi-senpai is moving further away from me, and no matter what I try, she wont stay close to me."

Akeno could sense the distress, and could understand why he was like this.

While she didn't know all of the details, she could tell that there was a struggle going on within Makoto right now, and she didn't like seeing Makoto so sad.

"Ooh Mako-kun, you're going through something's, aren't you? Don't worry about Yumi-chan, because I know whatever the solution is, but I am sure that Mako-kun will find the answer, he usually does."

He was glad that she had such a confidence in him, but still, he didn't feel like he was doing everything that he could do for what he was seeing.

"What if I can't Akeno-senpai? I am trying my best, but I can't...I don't know what to even do Senpai."

Akeno wrapped her arms around his body, and pulled him closer to her own body. He felt his face turning red a little bit at the contact that he had with Akeno.

"Mako-kun, you don't realize it yourself, do you? You have the unique understanding that others might not have. You helped Koneko-chan and also helped Millicas-sama as well with their problems, so you can also do the same thing as well. I know that you can, because I have seen Mako-kun's potential, and he's very interesting. Even if Yumi-chan pulls away, I know that Mako-kun will still be there for her. So don't worry Mako-kun, I know that you can do it."

Akeno's confidence in him made him smile.

She believed in him, and that made him smile even more.

Because, someone had such confidence in him, he was going to have to do his best as well.

"Thank you Akeno-senpai, I am going to try my best in everything that I do. Even if Yumi-senpai rejects me, I'll just have to do my best, Senpai, thank you."

He truly meant that, he thanked her for this.

It was giving him the strongest thing he could do. The very fact that she was here for him like this, it was amazing to know that. And, he was going to have to do his best, even if he was rejected by Yumi, he still was going to do his best for her.

"I know it might seem terrible right now Mako-kun, but you don't have to worry about such things. Mako-kun is very strong mentally, I know you'll be able to do it."

Makoto smiled strongly.

"Yeah, I'll do it Akeno-senpai, I might not be wanted, but I'll be damned if Yumi-senpai has to go through something like this alone."

Akeno felt the compassion within his words, and it made her smile that he was so willing to do something, even if it was something that would be difficult.

"Mako-kun, don't ever change, okay?"

"Akeno-senpai, I..."

The way she spoke, didn't make Makoto be able to speak besides uttering her name. The way that she looked at him, gave him renewed strength.

"As I said, don't ever change, because Mako-kun is a very good boy. Whether he is doing things for himself or for others, he always tries his best, it is what I admire about you the most Mako-kun, and I know that you can do more if you try your best."

Makoto nodded his head, and looked towards her kindly.

"Akeno-senpai, I am also here for you, if you need me. Anything Akeno-senpai needs, and wants, I'll be with Akeno-senpai because she has done much for me. And I want to be able to help Akeno-senpai with anything that she wants me to help her with."

Akeno, this is why she liked him.

The way that he spoke, and how kind he was, made her like him all the same, and more as the time went on.

"I know Mako-kun would do that for me, that's why Mako-kun is the one that I care about very much."

Makoto smiled, and knew that he would have to do this now, for her, and for the others.

Even if Yumi was against him, he would have to do his best for her.

* * *

Later on, Makoto and the others had gathered, he knew what this was going to be about, since he saw the distant look on Yumi's face. The way that her eyes, showed that she didn't want to be near him anymore.

That, slowly broke him away, even when he tried speaking with her.

It was like the cold shoulder treatment.

He didn't like it, in fact that he hated it.

The way that she looked at him, he'd expect that from someone that disliked him, like Saji. He didn't expect a look like that from Yumi, it was one of the last people that he would expect a look like that from. He didn't even know she had it in her to look at him like that.

Besides that, he was getting the usual looks from Saji, that didn't bother him really. Ise, and the others felt something was off, but they didn't know what it was exactly, and they dared not to questioned it either.

"Okay, so clearly, we aren't doing the best that we can with this. We've not even managed get what we need in the search. We are going around, and not making any progress, this has been a waste of time."

Xenovia began, only for Millicas to shake her head.

"We've been making good tracks, we have come together, and shown good progress. The only reason I think that this might not be working, is because they are hiding from us, and if that is the case, then we'll have to come up with some kind of plan to fight and go forward together like this."

"...Even then, if they are hiding, it is going to make it more difficult. Especially with Buchou asking questions about the way that we are spending our time, she is becoming more suspicious of pair people that also are involved with the Rias Gremory peerage, and that means myself, and the perverted person, and Yumi-senpai."

Ise sweat dropped at being called the perverted person, but Yumi didn't seem to even register what Koneko was saying, it was like she was in a different world all together and Makoto felt so uncomfortable right now.

"Unless she says something, I wouldn't worry. She might suspect something's going on, but she can't really prove anything right now."

Elmen weighed in her thoughts, Kalawarner inclining her head in agreement.

"Yeah, don't worry about Rias, she'll be fine."

"You just called her 'Rias' then."

Elmen pointed out, but Kalawarner didn't care in the slightest.

"And, your point is?"

Elmen lowered her brows.

"Nothing I guess, I don't know. I was just wondering what that was about. I didn't know you were on that level of word play."

"Well, thank you very much Elmen, I am still trying to figure out different things about myself, and now I hear this crap, don't make me get pissed off."

"Why are you always pissed off? Do you never be, I don't know, not pissed off? I think you need to take a pill to relax or something, maybe even taking some heroine or something, you just seem to get angry easily lately."

Elmen complained, but Kalawarner didn't comment further.

"Either way, we have to think of ways to get them, like places, they would be or something, because wandering around aimlessly, isn't doing a service to anyone at all. We're wasting time like this, we have to think of countermeasures on how to fight back."

Millicas brought up, wanting to move the conversation along, and she didn't want to have to deal with the death glares that Koneko was giving her, the way that Millicas sat on Makoto's lap, Koneko didn't like it at all.

Irina nodded as Yumi kept looking right at Makoto, he felt like he was being blamed once again for something, he didn't think was a bad thing.

"Yes, Ma-chan and I were discussing it yesterday, and we need to go to places, that the Excalibur stealers are likely to be. Places, that they could have their secret hideaways, and so they don't ambush us, we ambush them, perhaps that would be a good way to go about it."

When saying that, Makoto felt the burning eyes of Yumi right on his form.

"So, I was thinking that maybe, there is an abandoned Church in the middle of the..." Ravel trailed off, seeing the very fact that Yumi was staring at Makoto, it wasn't quite a glare, but it wasn't a friendly stare either. "I, seem to have missed something, is there something going on with the pair of you or something?"

Ravel finished off, as Makoto hung his head down.

"Nothing in particular."

He replied sheepishly, not wanting to drag up what happened the previous night.

But, Yumi wouldn't, and couldn't let it go.

"No, Makoto-kun, don't you have to share something with us all?"

"Not really."

Makoto didn't want to have an argument right now.

He just wanted to get on with the work.

But Yumi brought it up anyway.

"Are you sure? Something, that you've been hiding from us maybe?"

Makoto released a breath, and didn't say anything.

When he didn't say anything, Irina spoke up.

"Ma-chan? Is there something going on?"

With everyone's eyes on him, he didn't like it at all.

"Well...I-I, erm...no, it doesn't matter at all."

Makoto didn't know how to say it, so Yumi did instead.

"I thought that while we're all together like this, I discovered that last night, Makoto-kun here, is able to wield a Holy Sword."

Shocked gasps came from pretty much everyone in the group, while Saji looked quite snidely towards him. Makoto was kind of glad that Yumi didn't mention that he had a Holy Sword in his possession or that would've caused more problems that ever before.

"Makoto...is that true?"

Ise looked quite stunned as well, and didn't know what to say.

Makoto felt like he was being judged for...he didn't even know the reasons.

He didn't expect that everyone would look so shocked.

"Well...yes, it is true."

Makoto confessed, and he felt like he was being chewed out by the others.

The looks on their faces ranged from intrigued to shocked, to appalled to anger in some cases.

He didn't even want to know what they thought, so he just looked down at the ground, trying to keep to himself right now.

Xenovia on the other hand looked disgusted with Makoto.

"A Devil, wielding a Holy Sword? How could that be? You couldn't of been apart of the Holy Sword Project...so, are you a natural? Do you naturally have the ability to wield Holy Swords, and if that is the case, you hid this from us all?"

While he wasn't bothered by Xenovia, the look Irina was giving him right now didn't make him feel good at all, he didn't like that at all. It was like he was being torn apart by the very idea that Irina could be off with him as well.

"I didn't know until recently..." Makoto defended as he could see the glares from some of the people present. "I, didn't think it would matter all that much. Holy Swords, is it so bad that a Devil can wield such a thing?"

Xenovia nodded with disgust.

"Yes, a Holy Sword, wielded by a Devil? What is this world coming too? This is disgusting, you are disgusting. I can't believe you'd keep this from us, a sword wielded by a devil, like you? How dare you wield a treasure by God? it's heresy on the same degree as Asia Argento."

Makoto hated that Asia was brought up now, he didn't think that it was necessary to even mention her at all.

"Don't bring Asia-chan into this, she hasn't done anything wrong. If you want to hate me, hate me, but don't say anything about Asia-chan, she hasn't done anything at all, she's a good girl, and I don't care what you think about me, but I do know that if you talk shit about Asia-chan, I wont hesitate to put you down."

Xenovia looked on harshly.

"I knew you were a heretic Devil, and now, the honour of wielding a Holy Sword, has been passed onto you? You're disgusting to my eyes."

"I don't care if I am disgusting, it hasn't gotten anything to do with you."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes, slowly moving her hand to her sword.

Irina had a mouth agape, then stopped Xenovia from doing anything.

"No, that can't be Xenovia. Please, don't do anything drastic."

Irina put her hands up, trying to stop Xenovia from doing anything that she might do, she didn't like that it could happen.

Xenovia on the other hand held a tightened expression on her face.

"Hyoudou Makoto, I always sensed something was, off about you."

Makoto looked down at the ground, as Ise couldn't stand Makoto being talked to like that.

"H-Hang on, don't start picking on Makoto for no reason at all. Why are you even that bothered? So, he can wield a Holy Sword, does it matter? In the end, does it really matter that he can use a Holy Sword? Isn't that a plus for our side? If he can, then that means he could use one of the enemies weapons, and help us fight. What's so bad about it?"

Like a true elder brother would, Ise truly did try his best to protect Makoto, and Makoto truly appreciated that Ise was going this far for him.

But Saji then made a comment that pissed him off.

"He lied, Hyoudou. I can't work with him."

"You're only saying that because of your weird affections for Kaichou, this hasn't gotten anything to do with Makoto-kun at all."

Elmen pointed out shrewdly, Saji showing a dissatisfied face.

"Even if it is, he still lied to us!"

"Geez, you're still so hung up on Kaichou that you're not even thinking straight you annoying shit."

Elmen was getting frustrated, but Saji wasn't going to back down.

"I don't care about shit like that! He lied to us, we're supposed to be working together, and there he goes, lying to us!"

"About being able to wield a sword? Is it really going to make that much of a difference? Are you perhaps, jealous that he can do that or something Saji-senpai? You've been trying to get one up on Makoto-san for ages now, is this your chance?"

Millicas interjected, sticking up for Makoto, seeing as this really didn't matter.

"Don't say such things, I don't even care."

Millicas didn't believe him at all.

"Sounds like it to me. You are just trying to do anything, even if it has nothing to do with Sona-nee, and you're just going to try and get one up on Makoto-san, when he has shown that he isn't interested in doing what you want him to do, he doesn't even care about such things like that."

Confidently, Millicas showed her face that was very strong, she wouldn't let that down for even a moment either.

Makoto himself just sighed deeply, trying to think of what to say or what to even do.

"She's right." Kalawarner weighed in. "This hasn't gotten anything to do with anything. So, he can use a Holy Sword. It's great and all, but does it matter? And, I am a Fallen Angel, and I use light powers, so why does it matter he can use a Holy Sword? It's a freaking sword, get over yourselves, especially you Xenovia you butch."

"I am not a butch."

Xenovia denied, but Kalawarner could tell that there was something that she was holding back.

"Do you know what a butch is?"

Kalawarner countered, Xenovia's eyes tightening.

"It is a type of...cake?"

Kalawarner sweat dropped as did the others. Even Irina knew what it was, and she usually didn't get things like this.

"Yes, it is a cake, and you are one."

She played along, though Kalawarner cracked up a little bit.

"Then, I do not mind. I am the butch Xenovia."

Kalawarner bit her bottom lip, as Koneko surprisingly let out a small laugh for the briefest of seconds.

Everyone, was drawn to that laugh, it made the others look surprised in the young girl.

But, she turned her head downwards, shaking her head.

"Right...anyway, this is about him wielding a Holy Sword. Why is it that fucking maddening to you that you are so distraught about this?"

"Because he is a Devil, he wasn't supposed to be able to wield a Holy Sword!"

Xenovia snapped, but Ise got right in her face.

"He was human first you dunce! Seriously, are you the stupidest person in the Church!?"

Xenovia tightened her hand tighter than normal.

"No, don't you speak to me like that. My God, I don't want to hear things like that from you at all!"

"Then, you're getting mad because he can wield Holy Swords!? Why does it fucking matter!?"

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows, and then she looked towards Makoto. He didn't bother looking right at her he couldn't look at her, or he would say something, and that something, wouldn't of been a good thing at all.

"Well, I refuse to work with a heretic Devil like that. Especially one that would take the Lord's power to wield the sacred blades, and use them for devilish purposes. I, will not be able to understand how we could work together with a Devil who uses Holy Swords."

"Here, here."

Saji spoke up, as Makoto felt like hitting him.

But, he was beaten to the punch when Ise rammed his fist into Saji's face.

"Shut up you asshat! That's my Otouto you're speaking about! If you even think about bullying him then I'll seriously kick the shit out of you! You're only jealous that Kaichou doesn't want you, when Makoto said he doesn't have any interests in stealing anyone from anyone, and that would have to imply that you and her are together in the first place, which you're not, so stop being a douche and claiming her as your own, and leave your bullshit at the door, or fuck off! Neither of you bastards are gonna pick on Makoto, got it!?"

Xenovia tightened her eyes, as Saji did the same.

Then Xenovia, out of nowhere, withdrew her blade, and stood up.

"Because the Devil can wield a Holy Sword, he does need to be punished."

"What do you mean by..."

Before Elmen could finish, Xenovia tightened her grip on her blade, swinging for Makoto's body.

"Whoa! What the fuck bitch!?"

Ise growled as Makoto blocked the strike with his Sacred Gear.

The others looked on as they exchanged blades, before jumping away from one another to the middle of the area.

Already knowing something was going to go down, Millicas, and Ravel placed barriers around the area, to block off any humans seeing this, they were just glad no human was around, Irina though felt anger towards Xenovia for attacking Makoto like that, she saw it as maddening, insanity, and she felt like she was going to do something as well.

"Xenovia! Don't attack Ma-chan!"

"He is a heresy to our Lord, Irina." Xenovia spat back. "He's able to wield the blade, that only God's loyal soldier's should be able to wield, for that, he needs to go down."

Xenovia clutched her blade tightly, and wouldn't let up her gaze for even a second.

"He was born with it Xenovia!" Irina argued, placing a hand on her own Excalibur, and stood between Makoto and Xenovia, shocking both of them. "I won't let you attack Ma-chan like that, he hasn't done anything wrong. Clearly, that Kiba-chan said it because she feels sour about Excalibur and wants to take her frustrations out on the wrong person, who was only trying to help her." Yumi looked down, feeling regretful about saying what she did. "But you, Xenovia, this hasn't gotten anything to do with you! Don't attack Ma-chan, or I will have to defend him from you!"

The declaration from Irina, shocked the entire place.

They didn't expect Irina to be the one to defend Makoto from her own partner.

Even Xenovia was surprised.

"Irina? Have you gone to the Devils side now?"

"No, but I have seen Ma-chan and he isn't a bad person, Devil or not, he's still Ma-chan! You're wrong about him, and...we were wrong about Asia Argento-san, and what we said to her...Ma-chan helped me see that my actions were wrong, we shouldn't of called her a Witch, there are circumstances behind it like Ma-chan said...so, attacking Ma-chan for being able to wield a Holy Sword doesn't make sense to me. Leave Ma-chan alone!"

"Then, if you're siding with the Devil..."

Xenovia went to raise her blade, but suddenly had to use it to block some ice shards coming from the side.

Irina looked on as Makoto stood forward.

"Ma-chan..."

Makoto gave her a smile as he moved forward.

"Don't worry, Xenovia wants to fight, and I understand, I'll fight her. Besides, I have to pay her back for the time she called Asia-chan a Witch, this seems good."

"Be careful Ma-chan."

Irina spoke carefully, Makoto nodding.

Xenovia moved forward, her blade held tightly in her hand.

"So, heretic Devil, come to see your death? I always felt something off about you, I should've followed my instincts."

"Hmph, okay Xenovia-san. Believe what you want to. If I'm the villain for you, then so be it. I don't care about what your opinion of me is, I'm only working with you because of Yumi-senpai, and even if she hates me now, doesn't mean I'm going to stop helping her in my own way, she doesn't even need to like me for me to help her."

"Nice and sweet words from the sweet faced looking Devil." Xenovia raised her blade. "But, it is time to end this!"

Xenovia swung her blade at Makoto for his neck, fully intending to chop cleanly.

However, the boy managed to raise his blade upwards, and block the sword from coming at him, at the same time as he released some mist from his blade.

"Nice try Xenovia-san, but it isn't enough!"

Makoto forced Xenovia's blade away from him, and swung his sword for her with all of the mist surrounding his blade, and he was willing to release it at any second, going for her, or her sword.

She backflipped, but the mist from Makoto's blade was released, hitting Xenovia's body, making her mind feel slightly sluggish from the move, Irina nodding her head strongly, at the sight, wanting Makoto to win this fight since she didn't see Xenovia in the wrong.

"Makoto-kun, I know you can do it. Don't lose to this stupid bitch..."

Elmen gave her thoughts as Koneko held her expression as normal.

"Do not...be concerned, about Mako-kun, he won't lose."

Elmen looked at Koneko as Xenovia made complicated slashes towards Makoto.

Koneko responded as Makoto blocked all the slashes with his skills, ones taught directly from Yumi herself.

"Mako-kun has Asia-sans heart on the line, even if she isn't here, he has to prove to Xenovia-san that she was...wrong. Mako-kun wont lose, I know he wont."

Koneko's confidence in him was actually shocking to say the least.

No, maybe it was more than shocking.

She had downright belief that he was going to win and that there was no chance he was going to lose.

Ise wished he could share the same sentiment, since he was worried for Makoto.

"You're pretty good little boy!"

Xenovia praised, swinging from the right.

She almost cut Makoto's body, but he tapped into the speed of a Knight, and rushed behind her.

With her back exposed, Makoto went to make a cut down her form, but she did a front flip, and swung her blade while she was flipping through the air.

Using his own blade, he blocked the strike, but not before his mist released itself, seeping into Xenovia's soul itself.

She landed on the ground with her feet while placing a hand on her head, feeling slightly dizzy, and Makoto saw his chance, so he lunged forward, readying his blade.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Makoto swung for her, but she deflected with her blade.

Her body was sluggish though, Makoto tapped into the Rook's strength, slamming his hand into Xenovia's gut.

"Gwaaaaah!"

She spat out some bile at the force of impact, making her fall down to her knees.

She felt violently kill from the strike, and fell down to her knees.

"Stop, right now, don't make me hurt you."

Makoto expressed as he held his sword closer towards her.

But, she wasn't going to be able to give up either.

"Heretic Devil, that's all you are, and I wont let you win either!"

Xenovia slashed violently around her form, releasing destructive holy waves.

Makoto held no choice, and jumped back, avoiding all the waves that he could, though one managed to cut his arm, and he felt the holy energy seeping into his system.

He felt sick from the holy energy inside, but he still didn't stop either, he wouldn't stop either.

They all looked on with concern, besides Saji who chuckled about seeing that sight.

"Idiot."

WHACK!

Koneko harshly hit Saji on the top of the head, knocking him down to the ground and made him feel terrible.

Xenovia got to her feet, holding her Excalibur tightly.

"I will end this with one strike. That's okay for a Devil, isn't it? Yes, a swift death will do."

She spun her blade around in her hand, and stabbed the ground. She sent a wave of holy energy towards Makoto's body, wanting to take him out instantly.

"I see, so that's how you're doing it. Okay Xenovia-san, let us end this!"

But Makoto repeated her process, and stabbed the ground with his own ice blade, making an area of ice. Using his precise control over ice, he sent out a wave from the ground towards the holy power that was coming for his body, Xenovia surprised that he was taking her on with his own Sacred Gear, she thought it was suicide, he didn't.

As the attacks collided with one another, Makoto's ice wrapped around the wave of holy, which continued moving towards Makoto.

"Makoto!"

Ise went to activate his gear, but Makoto held out his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"B-But-"

"I'm okay Ise-nii, I'll be fine, believe in me."

Ise wasn't sure, but he had to trust in Makoto this time, and that's what he did.

He washed as the wave of holy neared him.

Inches away, Ise and the others were sure it was going to hit him, and wanted to help...

But, then the wave of holy turned completely to ice, stunning the others, including Xenovia.

"To freeze Excalibur's power, just what is your Sacred Gear?"

"My friend."

Makoto retorted as he swung the blade around.

Though it didn't touch the iced holy wave, it still looked like it did as chunks of the ice were cut up, and rose into the air. The others watched as Makoto displayed a new technique to their eyes, moving the ice around Xenovia in huge chunks, akin to Telekinesis, as mist came from Makoto's blade, his frozen spirit move coming into fruition.

"D-Damn, he's always finding new ways to use his powers..."

Kalawarner admitted, and wished to use her own powers in different ways now.

Millicas and Ravel smiled at the sights, they were both glad to see such things.

Using the levitating chunks of ice, Makoto sent them at Xenovia in different ways.

They came from all over the place, and hit her in various parts of her body.

She tried using her Excalibur to defend herself, and managed to cut down some of them.

But, she wasn't fast enough to stop all of them and received hits to her body, making her feel sore and because of the mist Makoto released as well, her mind was sluggish, making her body the same as well. Since Xenovia was a human, it was easier to affect her with his mind freezing mist, and it also made her feel terrible about the things happening.

Makoto didn't stop though, and quickly rushed Xenovia, as she was hit with the ice.

He stopped the ice in the air, and shattered them as he made it towards her.

Weakly, she sent her sword at Makoto.

"Too slow!"

He avoided the swing of the sword thanks to Yumi's training, then spun with his sword out, hitting Xenovia in the temple with the butt of his own blade, sending her down to the ground. Then, using his Sacred Gear, he froze her to the ground, holding a sword to her neck, Xenovia's eyes flying open when she tried to move, but couldn't.

"W-What have you done to me!?"

She struggled, trying to move her blade, but the boy kicked it away from her hand, and held it in his own hand, pointing it downwards, the others wondering what was going to happen.

"I stopped you, with what God blessed me with. I was a human before this, I didn't choose this life. I didn't choose to become a Devil, I didn't choose to have the ability to use Holy Swords, I was chosen for these things. And me being a Devil who can wield Holy Swords, that's not my fault. If you want to blame anyone, then blame the Fallen Angel that killed me, and for the record, call Asia-chan a Witch again, and this blade of yours I'm holding, will end up being run through you and you'll see how destructive I can be with this sword and show you why it's called Excalibur Destruction. I've had just about enough of your horrible superiority complex you seem to have, and then justifying your actions by saying it is God's will. Show me the proof God ever wanted you to call Asia-chan a Witch. Show me proof that God wanted you to do any of this. If you can't, rethink the way you speak to people because you can't hide behind Gods unseen and unheard words forever and with your kind of thinking, you will meet someone less forgiving and more powerful than me, who won't hesitate to put you down for speaking like that. Think about it next time before you mouth off about how you want it your way and won't listen to others ideas, or explanations or seeing it from others points of view."

Xenovia didn't know what to say as a response as Makoto dropped her blade next to her, having won the fight.

"Yahooo! That's my bro, kicking ass and with the cool speeches! Yeah boy!"

Makoto scratched his cheek at Ise's, and others praises.

But, he could see that Yumi wasn't even looking at him, and it made him feel complicated.

Once it was finished and the barrier around them dropping, Xenovia having lost, Makoto looked at her, and saw her eyes in disapproval, and the same thing with Saji, even Yumi wasn't looking at him properly right now.

Clearly, Makoto knew that if he stayed, they wouldn't work together properly, and it was better if they did work together, everyone. And if that didn't include him, then he knew what he would have to do.

At least, he thought that this would be the best chance to be a mature adult in this.

He casually glanced towards Yumi who held her head down.

She didn't want this explosion to happen.

She didn't expect it, partly due to her not speaking correctly.

So, Makoto stood tall, and began walking away without a word.

He knew that this would be for the best.

He knew that he couldn't stay there as the dynamic would be gone.

He wanted to help Yumi, and being in his presence, the teamwork would go down the drain, so he made a choice to help by not being with the group, so they could help Yumi, and he'd do it in his own way.

"Makoto, wait, wh-where are you going?"

Ise tried to stop him, but Makoto shook his head.

"N-No, Ise-nii, don't worry about me. Please, just help Yumi-senpai, don't worry about me."

Makoto walked away, before anyone else could come and speak with him.

* * *

He walked through the city, trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

But, of course, he essentially had to leave or it couldn't happen.

He knew his presence would've made it worse, and this way, the others could continue on.

Of course, he wasn't going to stop either, he was going to do his best. He was going to do his own thing this time, and fight with what he knew to be right. But even then, he knew it could be dangerous alone, and that's something that he didn't know what to do either.

However, it didn't get that far, as Irina came running up.

"Ma-chan, wait for me!"

Makoto paused his body, and faced her seriously.

"If you've come to yell at me some more like Xenovia-san then I don't need it."

Irina shook her head, and bent forward.

"No, that's not it Ma-chan. I came to see if Ma-chan was okay. You seemed down when you left, and I couldn't have my Ma-chan upset."

"Don't you care that I wield a Holy Sword, or rather, can wield one?"

Irina shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really. I mean, Ma-chan can't control that he can or can't. I'm not like Xenovia, I understand that Ma-chan is just that special that he can. Xenovia doesn't know what she is talking about, when she said that. You are special Ma-chan, and I don't know why that other Devil person...erm, Saji-kun I think his name is. He seems quite the angry person."

"Yeah, he's just jealous that I can talk with Kaichou on a more, different level than him just shouting out weird things. I don't mind though, that's how he is. But yeah...you should get back to the others, so you can plan to get Excalibur. Since I'm clearly causing problems, I don't want to worry the others with my presence."

"Aah Ma-chan really is a kind person. But, you can't go on your own Ma-chan. I'll go with Ma-chan and then we can fight together!"

Makoto didn't know whether to be in awe or worried about her optimism right now.

"Y-You do know that it would be very tough to do something like that? Like, literally, I can't see it happening Irina-chan, it would be too dangerous for me, and for you to go and fight alone against these people."

"Even though Ma-chan was also thinking about going to fight anyway."

"I, wasn't going to fight, yet, I was going to think, and formulate a strategy and then, I was going to fight anyway. I don't rush in when I can think Irina-chan, I'll come up with some things myself."

"Ma-chan, you don't have to worry about the others. But, Ma-chan can really wield a Holy Sword, and he has a Sacred Gear as well. Ma-chan was picked by God to have these types of powers. Xenovia doesn't understand that, I understand though. And about not teling us, I understand why you didn't, as look what happened. That's also a reason, right?"

Makoto slowly nodded his head.

"I only discovered it recently, and then I, I didn't want to say. Yumi-senpai hates Holy Swords, especially Excalibur, and then I heard how her friends died because of it, how could I suddenly just say that I can wield Excalibur? Her friends were killed to wield this sword, but I can do it so easily. It makes it seem, horrid in a way. I wish I couldn't wield the blades, as I don't want to cause a rift to appear like this between us. But, even though I tried my best, it seemed like I wouldn't be able to do it, and then I was able to wield this blade."

"Wow, I see. Well, Ma-chan can wield a Holy Sword, it is a gift from God above! Remember, when we used to pray to God, and how we always wished to be an Angel of God? Do you remember something like that Ma-chan?"

"I remember...but, I turned into a Devil."

Makoto sighed out.

Irina folded her arms.

"Yeah, Ma-chan turned into a Devil, but that wasn't Ma-chan's fault. Ma-chan might not be able to become an Angel, but Ma-chan was blessed by God to wield the blades of holy, isn't that beautiful? I think that Ma-chan still is an Angel because he is wielding God's gifts, and powers. Ma-chan is the Angel from the Devils. That's how I see Ma-chan anyway, he is like that to me, no matter what anyone else says."

The way that she put it, made Makoto break out into a smile.

"Irina-chan, you really haven't changed. You can still cheer me up when I feel down."

Irina put on the cutest expressions that she ever could.

"Yup, Ma-chan says things like that, but I knew Ma-chan and I knew what I could do for Ma-chan as well! So, Ma-chan, we'll have to fight."

"Yeah, we will have to-"

"Makoto-sama was going to go and fight, and he's not going to be alone either, he'll have all of us together."

Ravel, who had also followed without Makoto knowing, came out of the shadows with Elmen, and Millicas, who all had followed because they were worried something was going to happen to Makoto, and knew he wouldn't speak about it.

"Ravel-san, Millicas-san, and Elmen-chan, you're all here."

Millicas moved closer, nodding her head.

"The only ones really against it was Xenovia-san and Saji-senpai, but that's because of their own personal reasons. I don't know much on Kiba-senpai's worries though, I couldn't comment on such things. But, I do know that Makoto-san doesn't have to worry about such things, because we're here now. We'll all work together, we will need Makoto-san together with us. Koneko-san also said that she would help us as well, she's just staying back to make sure the others don't brawl."

"She's right Makoto-kun, we have to go together, we can't be blown apart like this, we'll have to move forward together. Going off without us, for shame Makoto-kun, for shame. Just because they can't see that this is a good thing, it doesn't mean that we can't. Using a Holy Sword, so what? It doesn't matter to me, it doesn't matter at all."

Elmen said it right after Millicas, making Makoto smile gently.

"They are right Makoto-sama, we are a team, you don't have to worry about something like that. We're going to be together in this, we'll have to fight these enemies, and made them stop doing something like this. Now, Makoto-sama, please don't try and do everything on your own. This time, we are together, we are comrades, and we're going to be able to fight together like this."

Ravel finished off the thoughts of the others, and made him smile brightly.

Makoto looked between all of them, and saw their supportive faces.

Something like that, made him smile more than if something else had done beforehand.

It, was the time that Makoto liked, that he could have these type of people around him.

He nodded his head resolutely.

"Right, I get it now. Okay, I'll do it, lets all do it together!"

[Yeah!]

So, together, they planned to fight, and even if the others rejected Makoto (reality only Xenovia and Saji) they were going to stand beside Makoto, and together, they were going to fight, so they could win that fight.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Yumi and the rest found out about Makoto being able to wield a Holy Sword, and as expected from Saji, and Xenovia, they turned on him. Yumi, semi did, though she's more upset that he had an Excalibur than the ability to wield a Holy Sword itself. Makoto and Akeno had a special moment between the two of them, Serafall briefly came back into the story to offer some words for Makoto, and even the mysterious Sensei showed up, saying some more cryptic stuff that Makoto doesn't know about. Also, besides Yumi, they don't know Makoto has an Excalibur yet, and I can confirm he's gonna be using it quite soon in battle, and next chapter, something, devastating happens. I can't say what, but something, quite life changing is going to happen to one of the characters.**

 **And finally, to address something that I have been getting a surprisingly quite a number of PM's about as of late, so I thought I might as well address that here for everyone else that might be curious about it.**

 **Lemons.**

 **Yes, I do intend to do them in this story with all of Makoto's harem partners at some point, though I don't know who is going to be Makoto's first as pretty much all of them could have a very different and valid reason for who could go first, suggestions are always welcome of course for Makoto's first, and so on and so forth. When I'll do them...depends who is first honestly. Could be at the end of this arc, or during the next one depending on who.**

 **So yeah, I think that about clears it up, and that's it, so until next time, thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama, Isabela. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	30. Eye scream!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; If you think they went sour before...just wait until the near end of this chapter. But yeah, things did go south didn't they? He did yeah, it eventually came back around that it would do something like that huh. And yeah, who could that be? Well, only time will tell who it is, and what she really wants with Makoto. That could be pretty cool actually, I might end up doing something like that. That would be pretty cool thing to say, and yeah, maybe he might do something like that, ultra instinct, that could be something unique to Makoto huh.**

 **hellspam; They do yeah, and Xenovia isn't pleasant about that at all, she wants blood, but Makoto put her down and stopped her from doing it. I'm glad you did, as we're getting quite close to a major Akeno moment, well in the next vol I should say, but it isn't all that far away from now.**

 **Vizard Masky; He did go through quite a bit last chapter huh...well, he's about to go through a bit more now actually. Well, I am glad that I could make you feel emotions like that, it always makes me happy when I can inspire and bring out things from my audience. Hmmm, a rage sequence huh, it could happen. We're getting close to a major fight, who knows what's going to go down now. Hehe, maybe it could be seen as something like that with his Sacred Gear. It probably will eventually yeah, but not for now. Hehe we'll be seeing quite a bit of that in the future.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, poor Makoto huh, going through all of this when he only wants to help people out, he can't control what he's born with. Maybe he will, but they will definitely have a reconciliation and talk about a few things, and such, can't spoil much of it right now. Well, thanks for the suggestions on both of them!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! Eeh, I dunno either, my schedule is usually quite hectic, so I only have a few hours now and there to write, and just try my best. Yeah, you're right there, there are quite strong reasons for the pair of them to be with Makoto first. And thanks, here's the next chapter!**

 **Anime PJ; I do yeah. I don't mind though, fans are always welcome to reach out to me if they so desire. Hehe, maybe so, then again looking at the series, I can see why it could be hard to distinguish sometimes. It was yeah, probably some of the more emotional stuff I have written in a while. Well, Saji's not gonna die, but well...let's say he won't always be a prick. Xenovia during this arc, was very rude, crude, and downright horrible, but she got better, and became one of my fav's actually. Yeah, you're not wrong, thanks for the vote!**

 **DocSlendy; Asia is a pretty cool choice, she is so adorable and with Makoto, she's even more adorable. He is and Xenovia is, Xenovia, no arguments there.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They have yeah, and reactions raged from expected to unexpected in different people. He is yeah, he doesn't really care that Makoto can wield holy swords, he just wants to get one up on Makoto, but as of right now, Makoto doesn't see Sona as anything other than a friend, that will obviously change later on though. He did yeah, he certainly taught her a lesson that she probably won't forget. Right now, she can't, and has hurt the young boy, but he'll get better and so will she. I suppose so yeah.**

 **Guest 1; That all sounds pretty cool yeah, and yeah, I don't see why not. And I like those ideas yeah, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **yoga pratama; He did yeah, he showed her what's what. Thanks very much! She did yeah, and reacted quite negatively to it. Well, it could do in the future, and we'll see lemon's for Makoto's harem members yeah, I'll probably mention it for Ise's own ones, and not go into detail with it. Hehe, yeah she does seem to know him quite well. Do they? I've never watched it so I don't know.**

 **Guest 2; He does have the natural ability, Xenovia said it last chapter that Makoto wasn't apart of the project, and Yumi would have mentioned by now that he looks familiar to someone she knew if he was in the project, so it is pretty safe to say that he isn't apart of the project, so no worries about that. Hmmm, finding Tosca early huh, that could be interesting. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Skull Flame; She is, but he's got more on his mind right now than to worry about Princess possibly being something else. She does love him, but she's being clouded by her hate for holy swords, which seems to include Makoto as well because he hid that he could do it, that stung more than anything else. Though she'll begin seeing the error of her ways as we go forward. Hehe, I suppose so, Saji will get better once seeing, eventually, that Makoto isn't his enemy, nor is he looking to be either. Go Koneko! She did yeah, she wanted to throw her superior weight around, but didn't realize who she was fighting. And no worries, about the swearing at all. Doesn't bother me. She is from canon yeah, and she very well could be, can't say if that's right or not yet, but it very well could have been. And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 3; I'm sorry, I've never watched or played (if it is a game) before, so until I do, I can't say yeah or no to that.**

 **Nivek Beldo; It was yeah, very action packed. It will, but we'll be seeing more of it in this chapter. Hehe, well Rias believes that she is an evil cat. Makoto has bigger things to worry about than the cat being a possible evil cat. Yeah, he eventually was found out by Yumi, and she does yeah, she only sees Holy Swords, and doesn't like them, and couldn't see that she was hurting Makoto by saying what she was saying. Hmmm, that's a good theory, it very well could be. Can't say who it is, but she's very determined to make Makoto stop doing what he's doing, but being as good as he is, he isn't going to stop, where we might see a consequences to his kindness. That's Serafall for you, she's a very zazy type of girl, but she's a very good person who can cheer Makoto up, even when he's in a very dark time, that's one of the most important qualities that Makoto loves about her. Xenovia did yeah, but Makoto really did kick some butt. And yeah, in all honesty, Makoto probably would have been recruited into the Church if they had found out who he really is. And thanks very much! Glad that it did! Not really, it's been three story arcs now, and he's gotten to know quite a few of the women on a very personal detail. It's not going to be in the middle of this arc, Makoto doesn't have time for something like that. Well, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! She did yeah, and she didn't react well to it it seems. Yeah, it seems Makoto's on quite a few peoples radars and we'll soon see why that was. It is yeah, but they did have a special moment between the two of them. Yeah, those two did take advantage of the situation, Saji for malice reasons, and Xenovia just because she doesn't like the idea he can wield Holy Swords. Issei surely did didn't he? Such a good brother. They did yeah, they supported Makoto when others turned their backs on him, and have rallied beside him and want him to become strong and lead them. Yeah, they all do have a strong reason to do anything with the young boy, and thanks!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah they will do, don't worry~**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **tyson113; Thanks! He didn't want to reveal it just yet.**

 **Guest 4; Heh, funny thing is, Serafall would actually do something like that. So, great idea!**

 **Anonymus; Hey thanks, I always try and make things interesting. Yeah, things are gonna kick up more in the future. Yeah, that is the reason, though Makoto couldn't really say anything, if he did, then it would've played out like it did last chapter regardless, he worried on what could happen, and it ended up happening. They do have a good love between one another, which we'll be getting even more of in this chapter. Yeah, those are some good reasons, and it kinda does make me want to do it, so I am gonna consider it, and how it could go. Thanks very much! Erm, I dunno, I suppose a busty red head, kinda like Rias, but different somehow, unless it goes the completely opposite way, and goes Loli or something.**

 **Neonlight01; Exactly, he couldn't. He couldn't say as look what happened. It didn't go down very well for either of them. We'll find out eventually, who that person is. Saji just wants to one up Makoto, that's all there is too it really. Any ammo he can have, he's gonna use it, even if it hasn't gotten anything to do with him. Hopefully yeah, we'll have to wait, and see what's going on with it. Yeah, there's an argument for all three of them really, and thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 5; That would be awesome actually, I don't think I've seen something like that before. That could be an interesting idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, that seems pretty cool to me, and I will do soon.**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Eye scream!**

In an undisclosed location, a young woman with long blue hair walked through a shrouded area, and she walked forward as slowly as she could.

She took in the surrounding's that she held, and remembered the last time she was here…

It was so long ago, yet seeing the images carved against the wall, it felt like yesterday to her.

But now, that didn't matter.

What did, was what was going on.

She felt like she needed to come here.

She felt like she had to go there, or something bad would've happened.

As she walked, she got to the front of the area that she wanted to go to, and she saw that there was a glow on an old stone table.

She walked forward, and she felt something run through her.

She placed her hand on the table, and the glowing became stronger, and stronger.

As soon as she saw that, she pulled her hand away, and then the glowing formed a shape.

It was an image, a hologram of something.

The young woman couldn't make out what the figure was, but it was something strong.

"It has been a long time."

The blue haired woman, spoke with her gentle voice.

[Yes, I am sorry. I've been, rather busy these few years. I thought you might come here.]

"Yeah, it has been a long time. I saw, the boy again. He's a Devil now."

The head tipped down, on the hologram, and then the blue haired woman felt horrible about saying it.

[The life, I thought I was giving him, wouldn't end up like this. I understand that it wasn't one hundred percent, but it seems like he is caught up like this, and with the others trying to get him as well, this is going to be a difficult time.]

The blue haired woman slowly moved her head to the side, as she thought about what to even say about this.

"I know what you're thinking about, and it must be difficult for you, but you can't quit now."

The person in the hologram didn't know if they could say they were or not. But, something about the way the young blue haired woman said it, made it seem like, it was difficult for the hologram person to accept it so easily.

[I have no intention of quitting, but I also have to do a few things, and I, wont be able to protect him…]

"I have warned him but-"

[He's stubborn, for the people he cares for. He's still the same person that he was back then, even if he doesn't remember. But, I don't know what to even think right now. They are after him, but a direct confrontation would be difficult for even them, and I currently don't know where they are. I have a few theories but, it doesn't matter I suppose if I can't find them.]

"I can protect him, but once more. I, wish to also see his progress now that he is a Devil like this."

The hologram nodded in thanks.

[Thank you, you don't have to do anything for us, but here you are, helping us like this. It is amazing to say the least, and I am so grateful to you, for everything that we have been going through, so thanks very much for this.]

"Don't worry, I can do this one thing for you, then I don't know where we stand. Because of what happened in the past, I shall do this for you, since you did something for me. But, this is as far as I can go without getting fully involved. I don't know if I want to involve myself with this."

[Any help would be appreciated. Others can't know that I am alive yet...they suspect, but don't truly know. I have to make sure that he, and I are protected, safe. They, don't understand what I understand.]

The blue haired woman bowed her head, as the hologram flickered.

"Have my word as a contract, I shall do this for you, once."

[Yes, thank you.]

The hologram then disappeared as the blue haired woman bowed her head once more.

She knew, what she had to do now, she just didn't know how she was going to go through this in the future.

But, she did know that she would have to fight as much as she could for the person that she truly did wish she could see face to face again, it was the thing that kept her going, and that was something more than, anything else.

* * *

After the blowout from what happened with Makoto being able to wield a Holy Sword, Makoto returned home, and got to thinking about what happened, and why it happened, and what Yumi was thinking about what Makoto was, and what he could be as well.

He had many different things on his mind, and he knew that there would be difficult things going on in his life. He just wished that this would end already, so he didn't have to deal with Excalibur, or Yumi hating him.

He knew she was going through things, but if she wouldn't allow him close, then it would be too difficult for her to admit that she needed help, and Makoto understood that, he didn't want her to worry about it anymore.

He walked into the living room, to see that Asia was sat there, seemingly waiting for something.

She held an expression as if she had been thinking about something deeply.

Asia was a worrying type of person, and he could understand why that was as well, if he was Asia, then he probably would be feeling the same as well, he would be worrying about her if she was going out at all times of the day and night.

He didn't mean to worry her, of course he didn't mean that.

"Asia-chan, are there...is something going on?"

Asia looked towards Makoto, and he saw that she looked, unsure of what happened.

"Makoto-san is back, I am so relieved."

Makoto moved closet to Asia.

"Sorry, I have been gone a little while huh. It's been quite the hectic day today."

"Makoto-san, I was worried since you have been coming home late lately."

Makoto walked towards Asia, and placed a hand on her leg. She looked towards Makoto, and smiled gently.

"Sorry about that, there's been things that I have been doing lately, some different things. I didn't mean to worry you Asia-chan."

Asia offered a small smile towards Makoto, and then held his hand.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, I understand. I wont worry about Makoto-san, because I know he is strong, and capable. But, Makoto-san, please come back to me safely, and don't disappear at all, I wont be able to take it."

Asia's eyes welled up with a few tears, so Makoto took her hand gently, holding it within his own hand.

"Asia-chan is worried, but she doesn't have to be. I know, you are worried, and I am a little bit. But, you don't have to worry about me, I will definitely come back to Asia-chan, no matter what happens to me, I am going to be coming back to Asia-chan."

Asia smiled, that's all she really needed to hear to make herself feel good.

But still she couldn't help the worry that she held within her heart now.

"Yes, Makoto-san would be able to do something like that, he would come back to me. That's why, Makoto-san, I will be waiting for Makoto-san to return, and when he does, if he was injured, I will definitely heal all of his wounds."

She knew, in her heart of hearts.

She knew that Makoto was putting himself into a dangerous situation.

But, she knew it was for the right reasons, at least for the reasons Makoto knew of anyway, and that's all she needed to know. Though, she wished that she could help out more, but if he didn't tell her, then it would be for the right reasons.

"I know Asia-chan, you don't have to worry. I'm gonna do my best for you and the others now. You don't have to worry."

He assured her, though he still felt worried himself. It was going to be, difficult going forward with things like this.

* * *

A few days passed since what happened with the others.

Since that day, Yumi hadn't spoken to Makoto, she didn't want to. Saji, being Saji, wouldn't speak to him not that Makoto cared. All he cared about right now was helping Yumi, and that's what he was going to do when he could.

Though he still held reservations about working with Xenovia, if it was for Yumi, and Irina's safety, he would endure for the moment. Though he did wish that Yumi would talk with him more, and wouldn't blow him off.

But still, he waited outside of the school gates, expecting Yumi to come by at some point. He wasn't going to hold back this time, he needed to have some kind of answer from her, he needed to speak with her.

And as luck would have it, she came walking by, she had to. This was the only way, barring magic, to enter the school, so he would have an answer from the young girl, eventually, and now this is what the chance would be, he wouldn't let this chance go either.

"Yumi-senpai..."

His voice expressed his joy, and his relief.

Yumi casually glanced towards him, and stared at him.

He offered the smallest of smiles that he could, wishing that she would just, speak with him again. Wishing that she would just say something, anything to him, and that he wouldn't have to deal with the others like this.

But then, Yumi turned her head, and began walking away without saying anything.

"Yumi-senpai, please wait...please."

Yumi heard the tone he used, how begging it was, desperate for him to be heard by her.

Yumi looked towards him, as he walked closer.

"Please, Yumi-senpai, please don't ignore me. I know that you might dislike me at this point, because I can wield a Holy Sword, and I am sorry about that. I, guess it was because of the experiments done to you, which were terrible, but this is...Yumi-senpai, I don't want to be like this, with you, a rift between us, I don't want that. Don't you know that Senpai?"

Yumi inhaled a few breaths, as she moved closer.

"The thing is, you lied to me."

"I lied, so I could protect you."

He stated strongly, wanting to protect her was one of his priorities, and this was one of those times.

"But, this is Holy Swords, I needed to know this-"

"Would it have made it any better?" Yumi fell silent as he continued. "Because, I can wield Holy Swords, I didn't want to say, because I knew of your friends suffering, I didn't want to add to that Yumi-senpai, you know me. I'm the same person. Just because I can wield Holy Swords, it doesn't make a difference to me. I'm still the same Makoto that you have always known."

"Are you? I mean, are you really the same person I knew? You didn't keep secrets from me before."

Makoto hung his head down.

"If I had told you, you would've just reacted like this anyway. So, what would have been the right way to say it Senpai? Did you want me to say it like I had this big sword that I could use, and people died because they couldn't? As soon as I had heard about this, the things that happened to you, how could I just say that I could wield these swords? It wouldn't of been right Yumi-senpai, it isn't right. Do you think I want to wield Holy Swords, knowing what your sadness is like. I didn't do this to you Yumi-senpai, I was just born with this ability. I didn't ask for it, I didn't kill your friends for it. I was, just born with it, like you were born with the power of your Sacred Gear, can't you see that from me Senpai? I wouldn't hurt you, you have to know that Senpai."

Though he said it kindly, Yumi still wasn't sure.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what to think.

He did come up with some good points, and what could be said, and what should have been said as well.

This time, he knew that he was telling the truth.

But there was something holding her back from just accepting it.

Due to being wrapped up in her own things, she didn't know if she would be able to continue onwards like this.

"Everything is confusing right now, Makoto-kun. It's difficult to even think."

"Yumi-senpai, I know you might be worried...but, I am here for you. Even if you push me away, een if you tell me to go and never come back, I'm not going to leave because, you're my Yumi-senpai. I kissed Yumi-senpai right after she came to save me from the Fallen Angels, you came for me Yumi-senpai, even when I was scared, you still came to protect me, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Yumi-senpai. Please, don't hate me because of this. It's just a Holy Sword wielding power, does it make me different?"

Yumi felt her walls breaking away.

The expression on his face, the way that he spoke, and how kind, even despite how things went down, he was being kind to her. He was being patient, and wanted to connect with her as well, something that others wouldn't be able to do despite the situation. He was there for her, he always was going to be.

"Makoto-kun, I...the thing is, everything is hard right now, the information that you, can wield these swords, when in my past, others died for it, is very difficult to swallow. I just need some time to think about it."

Makoto nodded in understanding.

"I get it Yumi-senpai. You don't have to worry, my feelings for Yumi-senpai aren't going to change because I still care very much for Yumi-senpai, you're the person who I care about very much, the one that I love very much."

Yumi looked down at the ground, trying to think of what she should say, what she could say, she didn't know either way. She felt like Makoto could be the one that she loved...but, her mind was messed up right now, and she didn't want it to be like that.

She looked at his innocent face, and peered deeply within his eyes.

The levels of sorrow behind his eyes, caused her to have a sad face, she didn't like it at all.

Even though she felt on opposite ends when it came to Makoto right now, she still felt uneven when she looked at Makoto's sorrow filled face, it was one of the hardest things in the world, to see him looking like that.

Yumi collected herself, then bowed her head.

"Makoto-kun, I need to think. When this is over, let us, talk again about this. For now, let us just, work to this goal."

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but he was going to take it all the same.

He nodded his head.

"S-Sure, take all the time you need Senpai, I understand. I'll be waiting for Yumi-senpai to come back to me."

Makoto smiled towards Yumi who smiled back.

She then left the opposite direction, and he looked on towards the place that she left.

He steeled himself, nodding to himself.

He knew that this would have to be the only chance that he could to make himself feel, good again. He was going to concentrate on the mission at hand, then he was going to go forward, and hopefully connect with Yumi once more, the person he had grown to love.

* * *

He walked into the classroom, ignoring the weird looks from Aika, who was speaking with Asia herself. Makoto didn't know why Aika was there, when she wasn't supposed to be in the class as well, since she was a second year, and a first year.

Asia looked on towards Makoto, seeing that he sat down without speaking, and looked out of the window. He seemed deep in thought, and she was worried about him. He didn't know what was going on, but she knew something was going on.

"What's wrong with your other half anyway Asia-chan?"

Aika brought up to the young girl.

Asia turned her brows downwards.

"I, don't really know. Makoto-san seems to be sad right now, about something. But, he wont tell me what that is. I think Makoto-san doesn't want to worry me about something's, and I understand. But, I would like to understand what is going on right now."

Aika turned her face with a weirded out face.

"Aaah, I am sure that he is just being stubborn...well, I am going to go and see what's going on with him!"

Aika stormed over towards Makoto who stared out of the window with a sigh.

When making it, she slammed her hand onto the table, but Makoto didn't even flinch at the sight.

"Gee, you're looking down today~"

Aika teased as Makoto stared out of the window.

"I'm not interested right now in what you have to say. I'm busy with things in my mind, please leave."

He replied with slight venom, knowing what this woman was like. She wouldn't stop, she was a relentless person, and she never would stop either.

"H-Hey, you're depressed all of a sudden, what's going on with you? I thought that the Shota-kun wouldn't be this sad, especially in front of your fiancée Asia-chan. You do know that she cares much about you, and if you hurt her like this, then she might start feeling depressed, isn't that a bad thing from your perspective or something?"

Makoto didn't have the time to deal with this person.

"Hmmm, Aika-senpai, you know your perverted equal is out there, looking for you, and wants to have fun with you, you know that?"

Aika's face turned downwards as Makoto's curled upwards.

"D-Don't say something like that! Please, don't hate me like this!"

Makoto rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I don't hate you Aika-senpai, I was just saying that you and Ise-nii could have some fun together. You and he, are the same as in perverted equals, and that's okay for someone like me. You two can be together, and have fun together."

Aika looked disgruntled, she didn't want to do something like that, she didn't want to be with Ise.

Rather than having to deal with it all, Aika walked away from Makoto, and then walked out of the classroom. As it happened, Millicas came walking into the classroom, walking towards her seat, and saw Makoto.

She smiled, and walked closer towards him.

"Makoto-san, how are you anyway?"

Makoto turned his half smile towards her.

"I'm okay I suppose. So, Millicas-san, you okay?"

"Yes!" She replied chipperly as she sat down beside him. "Makoto-san, we're going to be going to see...no, we're gonna be bowling soon. On the weekend, apparently that's what humans do together during the weekend. I haven't been bowling before. Are you going to come Makoto-san?"

Makoto gently smiled.

"I, don't know yet. Depends if everything has been sorted by then. Hopefully, it would be yeah."

Millicas hoped that as well, so they could have fun together.

"You're right Makoto-san, I am sure that we'll find something very soon. I don't know what that thing is yet though."

"I know, we'll just have to fight."

Millicas nodded strongly, showing her appealing side.

"Yes, Makoto-san is right of course, Makoto-san will be able to do this. And I'll be right beside you as we do it Makoto-san."

Makoto was glad that Millicas was going to be there.

He trusted in her, and she did in him as well, they had a unique bond between the two of them.

"Yeah, we'll fight together. Also Millicas-san, aren't you worried that, things could happen? Aren't you worried that you could be in danger?"

"It is okay, Makoto-san is always putting himself in danger for everyone else, and now, I am going to do the same thing. I wont stay behind as everyone is risking their lives for this, and I am going to do my best."

Makoto had to admire the young girls strength, and how she was, it made him happy that she could be like that.

"Yeah, I understand Millicas-san, you're a good girl like that, and I respect that. Millicas-san, I think that we can do it."

Millicas nodded at Makoto's resolve.

They were gonna have to do it this time, no matter what.

* * *

During the lunch break, Koneko happened to sit upon Makoto's lap, and ate silently. Makoto himself still felt unsure of what he was supposed to do. Makoto, looked towards Koneko, and sure that Koneko was okay on his lap.

"Hey Koneko-chan...thanks for helping us out until now."

He spoke softly, and he showed a small smile on his lips.

Koneko turned around on his lap, and it looked like he was straddling him.

"...Because the others could be hurt, I would also become like this, and help you guys out."

Makoto looked towards the young girl as she continued sitting on his lap.

"Koneko-chan, when the Holy Sword thing came up, and it went down, I didn't hear your thoughts on the matter."

It was true, she didn't say a thing about it.

She didn't even comment on what was going on, and Makoto was curious as to what she thought on the matter.

Koneko thought to herself about it for a few moments, then she nodded to herself resolutely.

"...Mako-kun isn't different to the one that I knew beforehand. I, do not mind if you can or can't wield a sword. I, am different to Yumi-senpai, I don't mind which you can and can't wield. You are the same person that I, care for."

Makoto felt his mouth curl upwards.

"Koneko-chan, everything has been weird lately, but you're still the same as normal. I think I needed that stability lately."

Koneko could understand with everything going on, and especially Yumi being as she was with him.

"...Is Yumi-senpai speaking with you anymore?"

Makoto felt the sting to even think about Yumi right now, knowing that she wasn't exactly accepting of Makoto right now, and that she didn't want to speak with him much. Even with their little talk in the morning, Makoto felt the sense of betrayal from her, that she felt betrayed on what he did during that time with Excalibur, and it made him feel complex honestly.

"...It's hard to answer that, she doesn't know what is going on. She said that she needs some time, and I respect that. Once this is over again, I will address it once more, and say what has been, and what hasn't been going on, and what we could do to go forward."

Koneko knew there was more to that, than what he was saying, and it made sense to her.

"It is an answer I expected."

Koneko admitted, as Makoto smiled weakly.

"Koneko-chan, about what happened with the Holy Swords, the thing is..."

"You don't have to explain to me, Mako-kun, I know that Mako-kun is going through things right now, and you don't owe me an explanation. You, didn't want to worry Yumi-senpai, yes?"

Makoto was glad that she understood, after everything that had been going on lately, he was glad that she understood.

"That's what I convinced myself with yeah. I thought that maybe it would be okay to hide it away, but maybe I just made it worse by keeping it to myself. If they knew I could wield a sword...well, you saw what happened. Saji-senpai...well, I don't care what he thinks, he'll use any opportunity to get at me."

"...Yeah, Saji-senpai is jealous because he can't speak to Kaichou on the same level as you can. He, feels frustration in that particular relationship."

Koneko understood, quite well, and Makoto was glad that she did.

"He does, and I get it, though I don't quite agree with his methods either. And then there's Xenovia-san...well, she's the type to be very forward, and only have a single mindset. If she sees it against her faith, then she's gonna lash out, without even thinking of the implications on the matter. She's like that though, I guess Irina-chan knows better than that though."

"...You and this Shidou-san have some kind of past relationship, don't you?"

It was almost bitter that Koneko said it like that, with some venom.

Makoto wanted to back off, but Koneko being on his lap wouldn't allow that.

"K-Koneko-chan, are you alright…?"

Koneko's stony eyes fell upon his form, and he felt, cold inside of his body.

"...You and Shidou-san, I heard from Asia-san, that there was an agreement between the two of you, what was that?"

She kept up the pressure, Makoto feeling it right into his heart, and he didn't want that either.

"T-That doesn't matter Koneko-chan."

Makoto thought that would satisfy her, but it didn't seem to in the end, with the way that Koneko was looking at him.

"...It does matter, because Mako-kun is concealing the truth for some reason. ...What could be so important as to hide it from me?"

Makoto felt his heart slowly stopping the moment she said those words, it was like the world had come to a screeching halt, and he didn't know how he was going to be able to get through something like this, he didn't know at all.

"K-Koneko-chan, why does it sound like you're grilling me for information all of a sudden…? Is there something going on that I should be aware of?"

Truly, he felt like he was being grilled on something that he didn't want to divulge.

Koneko didn't show even a hint of mercy.

She looked like if she could, then she would butcher Makoto with her eyes alone, but Makoto had to wonder why it meant so much to Koneko like this.

"N-No! Koneko-chan it is just, Irina-chan and I have a history! It's just, something that we have is, we have been friends for years, I met her when I was a kid, and we talked a lot, and prayed, and..." Koneko looked strongly towards him, Makoto bowing his head. "...That's not the answer you were looking for, right?"

Koneko swiftly shook her head.

"...What is the relationship between you, and Shidou-san?"

"N-Nothing more than friends, that's the truth. I haven't seen her in many years, I haven't had the chance to even talk with her for years. That's the honest truth, Koneko-chan, I can't say what our relationship is for now."

Koneko stared at Makoto, wondering if he was speaking the truth.

Makoto felt like he was being watched right now, like a hawk, and he didn't like it. It was like Koneko was waiting for her chance to snatch him up, and make Makoto her prey, it was that scary that Makoto was sure that he was going to die because of her.

But when seeing his honest face, she nodded, and brought up another topic.

"...Mako-kun is worried about Yumi-senpai as well, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am worried that she wont be able to come back. I've tried my hardest, but Excalibur is the only thing on her mind nowadays. All she thinks about is Excalibur, and it's unhealthy. If she only focuses in on that aspect of her life, she's not going to move forward with her life either. It might be enough to break down the Excalibur, but would that settle stuff within her heart? Excalibur, the sword itself, might not be enough to satisfy her, if I had gone through it, I wouldn't be satisfied with that either."

Koneko nodded.

"...I understand what you're thinking of, Mako-kun. Perhaps, you could help her come to her own thoughts in the end. Whether, that would be your own help by being there for her, or you being able to help her cut down Excalibur as well...That's how it is."

"Yeah, I am gonna do my best Koneko-chan."

"...I'll also help Mako-kun with Yumi-senpai."

Makoto smiled gently, and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan, it means a lot."

She nodded, and they continued eating their food together.

* * *

After school on the same day.

They gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing their normal club activity. The crosses they were wearing were fakes. If they were real then they would had gotten injured.

Ise, Kalawarner, Irina, Xenovia, Saji, and Elmen along with Ravel went into one group, and the others went together. Ise and Makoto thought that would be best, since Xenovia wanted Makoto's blood, and Saji was being quite horrid. Ise was with Ravel who was able to organize and fight well, and they also held out a good strong resolve.

Makoto, Millicas, Koneko, and Elmen along with Yumi walked towards one of the places that they needed to go, and walked together. Because they needed to lure out the people, to lure out the places.

Though it was difficult, it wasn't hard to admit something like that.

They weren't making good progress with one another in regards to the Excalibur hunting down.

"Geez, seems like we can't catch a break, huh."

Elmen sighed out.

It was indeed true.

After all of what they have done, they couldn't get what they wanted, and that was Excalibur, and they didn't want to back down for something like that.

The others could see that Yumi was, pulling away from Makoto, and didn't want to be near him. It was, quite depressing that Yumi didn't want to be near him, when he was only trying his best to keep her safe, and protect her.

"This guy really doesn't know the meaning of wanting to fight, does he?"

Millicas brought up, Makoto snickering.

"Are you getting impatient Millicas-san?"

Millicas shook her head.

"Not at all, I just wish that we could find them and make them stop as well it wouldn't be that bad if we did that. But, it is a good thing that we split up, because even Freed wouldn't be as stupid as to attack us all in a big group. No matter if we're Devils or with the Church, we would have combat experience, so attacking us wouldn't be a good idea, even Freed would see that."

Makoto hummed at the reasoning's.

"Yeah, that's also another reason we split up like this." At that moment, Makoto's phone went off. "Irina-chan, is something-"

[Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!] Makoto winced at the loudness of the voice. [Tell Ise-kun to stop being perverse with Saji-kun! T-They said that I am a gangster with large breasts! I don't even know what a gangster is! And then they said that their respective Master's breasts are the best, and I don't know which is best! They asked me, and I became scared, and rang Ma-chan for assistance!]

Makoto breathed out, Elmen slapping herself in the face, Koneko reserving judgement for the moment. However, they all loved that they weren't with that group, since it seemed like Makoto and the others got the better end of the deal.

[If that's the heretical Devil, then tell him that he's going to be punished by-]

[Don't threaten Ma-chan Xenovia!]

[You're a heretical Devil for loving the Devil! I will not allow this to mess with the mission!]

Makoto noticed a certain pause in Irina's voice before she continued.

[D-Don't say such things! Ma-chan is a good person, don't you bully Ma-chan! I am not going to let you bully my Ma-chan ever again you fiend!]

[Makoto-sama, please save me from these people! All of them are very scary! Especially Kalawarner-sama who keeps calling me grilled chicken Princess with a side of lettuce and mayonnaise, which I don't even like at all!]

Koneko snickered, earning a surprised look from Makoto. Her eyes then turned away so she didn't have to look anymore.

"Ravel-san...have you seen any signs of enemies?"

[N-No, besides Kalawarner-sama, no I haven't. We're still looking currently. But don't worry, we're not going to give up this side-]

[I wanna grope Buchou's large tits later on!]

[Don't rub it in my face, bastard! You get to do that with your master, I can't do that with my own! It isn't fair damn it! I wanna play with my master's breasts too! But because of your damn Otouto, we can't even have that going on!]

[You leave Makoto out of this jackass! Wanna fight, I'll give you a fight you bastard!]

Makoto was glad that he was with this group, so did Millicas, and the others.

Elmen took the phone, and closed it off, cutting off the call.

"I can't deal with them sometimes."

Makoto chuckled in agreement as Koneko continued to smirk.

"...I would have loved to hear Kalawarner-sans thoughts on Ravel-san, I am sure they match my own."

"Koneko-chan, don't bully Ravel-san, she's a good person."

Makoto advised, but Koneko shook her head.

"No, Ravel-san is a person, good is a hard pill to swallow."

"I would have to agree sometimes. She's like me, blonde, and I don't like it when people get in my way like that. I wont be ignored!"

Elmen chimed in, showing a wider smile than normal.

Makoto didn't know what to say against that, since Koneko and Elmen both seemed to be set in there ways.

"I like Ravel anyway, she's always nice to me. We get along quite well."

At that moment, Makoto got a message.

He checked, and saw that it was from Ravel.

"Is that Ravel?"

Millicas expressed her thoughts, Makoto nodding his head.

"Yeah."

"And what did she say?"

"Goodbye sweet world, I'm taking Kalawarner-sama out."

Millicas grimaced, as did the others, barring Yumi.

She was concentrated on what was going on now.

But, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself, and that she could see herself loving the conversations that was going on right now, Makoto himself also noticed that Yumi seemed to be listening in as well.

"So, she wants to kill Kalawarner...can't say that I am surprised, Kalawarner really does piss off people. She has a knack for it."

Elmen folded her arms as Makoto placed his phone away.

"I'm sure that they don't have to worry about such things. Ravel-san isn't going to be killing someone, probably."

That end bit didn't relieve Millicas at all.

He then turned to Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, could you use your Senjutsu to sense in case Freed is following us?"

"...You think he is?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a feeling I am getting, maybe it is something else entirely. Don't worry about it though if you don't want to or are worried about-"

Koneko grasped Makoto's hand , and looked right into his eyes.

"...Mako-kun would stop me."

"Yeah, I would if you went out of control. Don't worry Koneko-chan, I am right here if you ever loose yourself, I'll pull you right back."

Koneko got her ears and tail out, looking around them with her Senjutsu, something that she was uniquely able to do. With Makoto beside her, she would be able to do it, she would be able to defend herself, and use her powers if Makoto was right beside her.

He didn't mind, he would be her anchor if he had to be. He was more than willing to be able to do it, he was going to be beside her like this, and use his presence to calm Koneko if she was going to go off the deep end, she wasn't going to be like that for all he had inside of him to protect her.

* * *

As she sensed, Makoto felt like she wasn't revealing something.

"Koneko-chan..."

"Mako-kun, it's here. Freed, is, here."

That instant everyone felt chills in their body's. Elmen sniffed the air, and then she looked up.

"Look up!"

From the sky, Freed was coming down at top speeds.

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests aye!"

Yumi took her demonic sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash. Makoto could easily tell the strength difference between Freed's sword, and Yumi's own. Yumi's blade paled compared to Freed's own blade.

"Freed, why don't you piss off already!"

At that moment, Makoto summoned his Sacred Gear, and brought it out to its sword form, swinging it right towards Freed, unleashing a sharp burst of shards right towards Freed's body. They were sharp, they could even pierce steel if they had to, Makoto made damn sure that he could do that with the sword that he had.

Freed felt it coming, and looked towards the incoming shards. Then, he brought out his Holy Sword, slashing through the shards of sharp ice, Makoto gritting his teeth for the moment at the sight of what happened.

"Freed!"

Makoto yelled right towards him, wanting to show that he was pissed off with the person that was before him. He wasn't happy at all, he wanted to end this person once, and for all. If he could, then he would right away.

Freed's disgusting eyes fell upon Makoto's body, and he looked like he was going to murder anyone that he could, and his eyes were on Makoto's body, wanting to hurt, and kill Makoto, it was like a passion for all.

"…! Is that voice you, Makoto-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? It's interesting, trying to bring up things that don't concern you! How about getting out, how about that? Just get out of my life already!"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always. He was even holding an Excalibur. Makoto wasn't knowledgable on the Excalibur itself, he knew it was though…

" _Please save us!_ "

" _Don't let us die!_ "

" _Please heeeeeelp!_ "

Makoto was briefly distracted by the voices entering his mind, causing him to shake a little bit.

"Don't look away idiot!"

Freed used that chance to rush towards Makoto, and went to stab the young boy.

But, before he could, Koneko gathered the whitish-blue aura like fire in her hand, shooting off the sphere right into the path of the man.

Freed didn't have a problem with cutting through it. But at that moment, Yumi appeared right before him, slashing down towards him.

"Aye! A tactic like this is also adorable!"

They took off the priest and sisters clothes, revealing their usual uniform. Millicas armed herself with some POD, firing it off without even a seconds notice. Freed was surprised, and went to strike it down with his sword…

But, at the last second, Freed stopped, realizing how dangerous it was, and jumped away at high speeds. Millicas' attack clashed with the area he stood on, and it obliterated it into nothingness, it disappeared without a trace.

"W-Well, I can also fight as well!"

Elmen stuck out her hand, and she summoned some magic. Using her limited expertise on magic, she swung her arm towards the enemy Freed, unleashing a slicing wind. It formed the shape of a blade, slicing through the air.

"Such a pain!"

Freed brought up his blade, and slashed it towards the winds. As he did, Makoto noticed that he was getting faster, and faster, and contemplated the use of the Holy Sword Excalibur Nightmare, even if the others didn't know about that.

The Holy Sword cut through the winds of Elmen, Freed giving her a confused look.

"Who are you…?"

He looked suspicious towards the young woman, Elmen showing a less than happy face.

"Elmenhilde." She explained, Freed still not sure. "Elmen?" Freed still hummed. "The Vampire? We've met before."

Freed carefully looked upon this girl, trying to suss out many things about her.

Elmen herself didn't look pleased, she looked rather pissed off at the moment.

"...Are you Ravel Phenex?"

Elmen looked livid, Millicas turning her head.

"You've never even met Ravel-san! How do you work that one out!?"

"Because, you're very similar, and who hasn't heard of Ravel? I have, she's awesome."

Elmen breathed out heavily, showing her teeth.

"S-She's awesome!? W-What about me?"

"What about you, you little bitch?"

That had done it for Elmen, she looked ready to murder.

"I'm going to bite you, you little shit!"

Elmen growled, then she jumped Makoto's back, sinking in her teeth.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! W-Why a-are you biting me!?"

He let out...a moan.

A very sensual, and sexual moan. It felt good her teeth. She bit him in one of his erogenous zones. Most blushed at the voice he let out, his legs failing him, or felt like it. Elmen herself drunk deep, her blush growing by the second.

When she broke away from him, her body quivered, falling to her butt. Her face was bright red, she crossed her legs, and a black and gold aura surrounded her body. She was empowered by Makoto's blood, even Millicas was amazed by how much he felt from Elmen right now.

"S-So powerful, your blood is intoxicating Makoto-kun, I love your blood, I want more..."

She tried to get him, to try and bite him.

It was like lust was exploding inside of her, she couldn't handle it.

But, before she could, Millicas blocked her path with her powers.

"Elmen-san, please concentrate. We need to fight here, we don't need you becoming sexual right now."

Elmen pouted but nodded.

She stood up, still holding her legs closed. Putting her hands by her side, darkness gathered around her. It was incredibly strong, it was twisting and bending to her will alone. She directed her hands forwards, and shadowy hands erupted from the shadows across the park, thankfully no one was around.

"W-What is this shit!?"

Freed sliced through one of the shadowy hands, but another grasped his arm. Elmen pulled him downwards with that power alone, and then smashed him against the ground. He let out a cry and a cough of blood erupted from his mouth, Elmen smirking.

"Who's better now bitch? Me or Ravel-san?"

Freed looked towards her, superiority in her eyes.

She was sure that he was going to say her, he had to say her, it wasn't something that he couldn't say either…

But, her hopes smashed that moment.

"Ravel."

Elmen snapped.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh! Screw Ravel-san! She's not even a real person, I am Elmen, and I am awesome! No way, she can't be like this now! I don't like this at all! That's it, you're going to be obliterated for this you cheeky fucker!"

Elmen couldn't hold back, shooting darkness right towards Freed. Freed cut through the hand that bound him, but Makoto kept seeing Elmen shooting off spheres of darkness, trying to blast him out of existence.

"Damn...she's pissed off."

Makoto expressed his worries for the moment, Koneko however shook her head.

"...It's because Ravel-san brings that out in everyone. Pure rage. At least with myself, I see myself disliking her intently. Ravel-san is, like that with everything, and everyone she touches, also becomes angry. She's genuinely, a bad person."

Koneko looked strongly as Millicas whipped her hand left, shooting off a blast of the power. Using her power, Millicas shaped the POD into a spear, shooting it off like a giant bullet that wouldn't stop either.

"Hey, that's not nice Koneko-chan."

"Ravel-san isn't nice either."

Koneko stated, as Yumi foolishly rushed forward with her sword, annoyance of Freed within her mind.

She held two demonic swords within her hands, showing that she wasn't going to be backing down this time.

"Yumi-senpai! You can't fight him like that! Remember, what happened with Xenovia-san! He'll also use it to his advantage! Please listen to me right now, and don't do this without us backing you up! We're here for you, Yumi-senpai!"

Though he tried to warn her, but she didn't listen to Makoto at all. It was like she was just going to fight, and ignore Makoto's words of warning, even though even Millicas knew that it was a bad idea to solve such things.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!" Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. "But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…" Yumi's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack. "…my Excalibur-chan."

Freed continued the sword strike, heading for Yumi's body. The blade seemed to be vibrating, and that wasn't something that she wanted to have to deal with, but even then, she couldn't give up. Her friends revenge was screaming in her mind, and that, was the driving force for this now.

"Ku!"

Yumi once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful, and broke her sword, continuing to go for her body. Because she couldn't react in time, she naturally thought that she was going to be cut to ribbons…

"Freeze!"

But, in the end, Makoto came in and blocked the sword with his Sacred Gear in its sword form. Freed licked his lips devilishly while Makoto growled in discontent, releasing a mist from his Sacred Gear, pushing against Freed's Excalibur.

"Fufu, what a cute boy huh. I can see what you see in him Knight-chan, he's adorable. But, he's also gonna be punished for being so cute, and cuddly. Fuck having a face like that, I've gotta cut until there's nothing but bone left!"

Freed pushed Makoto away, and swiped at Yumi with his sword. Just before he could, Makoto swung his mist right into Freed's face, the power to affect the mind and spirit, causing it to freeze a little bit.

Freed was ambushed by the new sensations of his mind becoming slower due to the mist, Millicas using this chance to launch an attack right at Freed's torso. Freed rolled his eyes, trying to shake off the feeling, putting his sword to his torso.

The POD clashed with the Excalibur blade, and due to the strength, Makoto saw that Millicas had managed to actually crack the blade itself, leaving it in a shocking state. But, Millicas watched as Freed cut the POD in half, taking a breath.

"Damn, you're strong little girl. You really need to be careful or someone is gonna end up murdering you."

Freed went to attack Millicas, but a combo of Senjutsu balls, and a sphere of darkness attacking Freed broke up the assault, Millicas sending a glob of POD right for Freed. Freed dodged to the left, using the speed that he seemingly required from somewhere, Makoto knowing that something was off, and he knew it had to do with the Holy Sword that he was holding, believing it to be Excalibur Rapidly.

Millicas didn't stop the assault though, chasing him with the POD power that she could use. Makoto looked towards Yumi, seeing that she was getting more and more agitated.

"Yumi-senpai, please work with us, we can use a good move, if you believe in me Yumi-senpai."

As he said that, Freed managed to cut through Millicas' power, even though it was very difficult to say the least.

"I can still go on! I don't need your help!"

Yumi ignored Makoto's helpful suggestion, she wouldn't even consider it. For all intents and purposes, that stung Makoto, due to the fact that he wanted to help her, and she wasn't going to even accept it either.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped, and Makoto got ready to fight.

Yumi tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

The Holy Sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Yumi's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare, but Makoto knew what he would have to do, so he looked towards Koneko.

"Koneko-chan!"

She nodded, and leapt forward.

She summoned her Senjutsu, and shot it towards Makoto's sword. The ice sword felt the Senjutsu wrap around it, and Makoto saw that it was glowing a cool colour, and Makoto smiled.

Makoto swung the blade for Freed's incoming blade, and clashed against one another. The Senjutsu tapped against the blade, and the aura around the blade of holy began to dissolve a little bit, shocking Freed, but Makoto smirked dangerously.

"Koneko-chan and I also have some cool techniques. By using her Senjutsu, and my mist that affects the spirit and changed its properties, we combine that to lower the power of an enemies weapon, which means your own blade Freed, and I wont be having you hurt my Yumi-senpai anymore!"

Makoto swung his sword right at the Excalibur, and cut against the blade. Though he only scratched the strong metal itself, it showed that Makoto's, and Koneko's combined attack worked, the scratch surprising that of Freed.

"N-No! That can't be happening! This is the almighty Excalibur-sama! I can't have the blade losing to something like this!"

Makoto looked towards Yumi, and bowed her head.

"Yumi-senpai, please let me help you. I know you don't like me right now, but we can do this, together. I, please let me help you, Yumi-senpai. Please, I want to help you, please let me help you Yumi-senpai."

Yumi looked towards Makoto, and saw that he really wanted to help.

Whether she wanted it or not, didn't matter. All that did that he wanted to help her.

Yumi walked closer to Makoto, grasping his hand. He looked right at her face, and didn't know what to say as a response. Whether she accepted him or not, neither of them really knew. Right now, there was a difference however, and that's what they were gonna go for.

"…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area. From the ground. From the light pole. There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places. However, all had things that were in common with one another.

All of them held the icy mist and Senjutsu power that Makoto combined. Makoto, and Yumi combined their powers together, and made the blades erupt from everywhere, and Freed, couldn't be more devastated right now, he was seeing his death slowly coming to him.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him. But, he also could see that despite that, the swords were draining the Excalibur's power. Freed realized that he was going to be breaking down with such things, and he needed some kind of escape, or something else.

"I won't let you get away from me!"

Yumi disappeared with her demonic sword as soon as she found an opening. She used the demonic swords as a platform and moved around freely. Yumi was fast, she was able to move so that not many of the others could even see her at all.

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic sword heading towards Freed. Yumi threw one of the demonic swords when she was using the demonic swords as a foot path. Though, she swiftly moved between the swords, launching them all.

Because they all had the auras around them, Yumi was actually glad that she listened to Makoto now, and that she could, and might have a chance to break these swords aura down, and that's how Yumi loved the idea of what was going on.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!" Freed knocked away the demonic swords one after another with an expression of excitement. But, at the same time, the swords aura was breaking down little by little, and it made the world of difference as Yumi gained a smile at the sight. "My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The Holy Sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared. The Holy Sword was moving that fast, and it made Makoto's thoughts be realized, he knew what it was that he was facing now for certain, and it made sense the swords vibrating like it was.

Makoto himself focused, placing power into the freezing aspect of his abilities, and he knew what he would have to do now. Millicas looked on, instantly knowing what Makoto was doing, so she gathered POD in her hands.

She didn't want to kill...but, this time, if she had to, then she was going to be doing that as well, and she knew what she would have to do.

KACHIN!

"It's not working!"

The demonic swords that Yumi had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Yumi…

Millicas shot forth a wave of destructive power. The destructive power was so strong that even the air couldn't get in the way, it was breaking down due to the power that Millicas was using, and Freed had to jump away from the blast.

The blast continued, and obliterated quarter of the park alone, and she held back. Though in her heart of hearts, she felt like she was going to have to fight as well, and this is what she was going to fight for, that's what she was going to do.

Freed grimaced at the sight before her, then looked cheerily towards Millicas.

"Wow, the redhead is a badass too. I didn't expect it. Seems the Loli's have grown stronger recently! Yes, the Shota's, and Loli's are amazing in this era! Even-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Makoto had done the trick that he wanted, releasing a beam of pure freezing power, he concentrated as much as he could on this, and it travelled faster than Freed was expecting, and he had to block with his sword…

And when he did that, the vibrating sword, stopped doing that.

It stopped all together, and became like a statue at the same time. Freed looked shocked at the sight, and didn't know what to expect either.

"N-No! This freezing power is cool Shota-sama! Please don't do anything to me...wait, why do I care? This is good, I like this power, yes, this is a cool power! But, I wont have you hurt me like this either! I wont have it done!"

Freed tried increasing the aura…

But, something was off.

He tried forcing the blade to move as he wanted it to.

But, it wasn't working.

It wasn't doing what it was supposed to be doing, and that, wasn't something that he liked.

He couldn't like this, it was like he was being stopped.

"Like it? Just before wasn't for show, you know? We are gonna beat Excalibur, and I wont tolerate any shit from you either Freed! I remember when you walked into that cell that time, and how you taunted me with death, I wont be dying because of you!"

Freed tried to break the ice, but Makoto looked towards Yumi.

"Yumi-senpai, please! Right now!"

Yumi nodded, holding her sword tightly. She moved forward with her blade clutched tightly, and she looked like she was going to cut through Freed. She wasn't going to stop, this was her chance, and she wasn't going to lose it either.

When she made it towards Freed, she ignited the blade with electricity, and looked right towards Freed's blade.

"This is for my comrades! They died because of that damn Excalibur, I wont be loosing to this person now!"

She collided the blade with the frozen Excalibur's blade, and the electricity ran across the frozen blade. Using the lightning, the ice conducted it, and ran through the Excalibur. Yumi watched her dream being realized that very second.

She could see pieces of the Excalibur being broken off, she could see the Excalibur being broken. And then Freed looked at his Excalibur being destroyed, it was like his life was being broken as well, he couldn't even think correctly.

Koneko however, then sensed something.

"Yumi-senpai, move!"

Just as her dream was being realized, Koneko forced Yumi to jump away. At the same time, a bullet of light soared through the sky, where Yumi was, just missing the young girl, who jumped to meet the others.

"Hmmmm, that's a very good move young girl. You seemed to have sensed my power. Well, I am not that powerful myself, it seems like the gun was able to force her to move, just as the precious Excalibur was going to be destroyed. Freed, I can't have you breaking the very precious blades that are of Holy descent as well, I do not like this."

From the side, there was an old man that was wearing a priest investment, and also held a gun that had a smoking barrel. This man, made Makoto furrow his eyebrows, he felt like he knew something about this person, but he couldn't be sure.

"Who are you?"

Makoto demanded, only for the man to look towards him.

As soon as he saw Makoto, he tightened his gaze on the young boys body.

"My name is Valper Galilei, at your service, Queen of Serafall-sama."

"You know of me."

Makoto was surprised to say the least.

He didn't think that he would be known by the enemy, especially one as disgusting as Valper.

"Yes, I do know who you are yes. And if you know what is good for you, I suggest you leaving right away, I will not tolerate your presence in this place. I hate Devils like you, and you should've died many years ago."

"Fuck you old man Balba."

Elmen spat out, Valper's eyes twitching at the name.

"Balba? It's Valper."

Elmen shook her head, pointing right at him.

"No it isn't! It's Balba!"

"It's Valper Ravel Phenex!"

Elmen gasped, as did the others, even Yumi did the same thing. They all knew that was Elmen's trigger today, and that wasn't a good thing. The aura around Elmen's body, looked dangerous. She looked like she was going to murder at any second, she was truly pissed off now, she wasn't going to be able to come back from this either.

"M-My name is Elmen, not Ravel! How many times do I have to say it!? Have you met Ravel-san!?"

"No, but who wouldn't want to meet her? She is amazing."

That was a very triggering word for anyone to use. It seemed to upset Elmen, and even Koneko felt that sting as well.

"Fucking scumbag."

Elmen spat out, wanting to claw his throat out.

"…Valper Galilei! You are my enemy through and through!"

Yumi glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

Valper ignored Yumi, and looked right towards Freed.

"Freed, how could you let Excalibur end up in such a state?"

"Old-man! They used some weird hippy shit!"

"We didn't..."

Makoto argued, but Freed growled.

"I can't shake this ice off, they have done things that I don't understand! Some things have even been stopped, and the holy aura can't be used properly, and I don't know what to do! The Excalibur wont respond to me old-man Valper!"

Valper, looked between and saw the strong ice that encompassed the blade, and wouldn't let it go. He walked over, intrigued to see what was going on with the blade.

"It does seem strong. For now, we can't fight them, we'll have to escape, and repair the blade elsewhere."

Freed seemed content with that, and he smirked dangerously towards the others.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle! Especially you, Ravel Phenex!"

"I am NOT Ravel-san! Get out of my life!"

Elmen made darkness within her fingers, and was ready to blast. Millicas herself seemed worried about something, but she couldn't put her finger on what that was.

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past them with a very fast speed, and then Freed took out a light blade. He couldn't use his Excalibur for obvious reasons. The blades clashed against one another's blades harshly.

"Yahoo! Ma-chan!"

"Irina-chan!"

Irina was also there as well. She seemed unusually peppy.

"Where are the others? Shouldn't they be with you or something like that? Please tell me that they are okay."

Millicas called, so Irina held down her sad expression.

"When we were searching, Rias-sama, and Sona-sama came, and they did bad things. Poor Ise-kun and the others were caught, only Ravel-sama seemed to have gone mad, and told Rias-sama to go to the corner...she went to the corner, and felt sad for a few minutes."

Makoto could only wonder what Rias was doing right now, but it didn't matter right away, Makoto looked on with worry though for the others.

"Freed Sellzan. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out from his jacket.

"Old-man Valper! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

The bright light was too intense for their eyes, and they couldn't keep their eyes on the prize.

Makoto grimaced at the light, then when it died down, he, and the others looked around for the enemies…

But, they had already gone.

They all didn't know what to even think, besides Koneko who knew where they had already gone.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!"

Yumi didn't care anymore about the others. She just took off as she liked, and wasn't going to be looking back either. She was going to go and get her target, no matter what.

Makoto looked on as Yumi disappeared...and he couldn't take it.

He couldn't leave her to be punished like this, it wasn't right at all.

"Yumi-senpai!"

In the end, he couldn't stay back, and chased down Yumi.

The others attempted to follow, only for Rias, and Sona to appear. They stopped in their tracks. Though only Koneko really was the only person Rias had any authority over, the others also felt their bodies freeze at that very moment.

* * *

"Shit...okay, shit Koneko..."

Koneko stood in front of Rias, as she was going to give her a punishment for disobeying her orders. Millicas,and Ravel stood nearby, Kalawarner and Elmen together already went to see if she could track them down, they couldn't be punished by Rias since they weren't apart of her house, that was her peerage. Millicas, was her niece it was different. Ise had already been punished, and now it was Koneko's turn.

Ise, and Saji laid on the ground, having received their punishments, holding a certain part of them in pain. Sona stood nearby, wondering what Rias was going to do about this, she also wondered what was going to happen with Makoto, and wondered if she should, or could even track him now, since he had become good at masking his presence.

"...I did it for Yumi-senpai, and Mako-kun..."

Rias placed a hand on her forehead.

"I know that Koneko, but this is...damn, what if something happened?"

"...I won't be sorry for trying to help my friends."

Rias bit her lower like, trying to think of something.

"Right, that's wonderful, and I applaud you, but it was reckless. Without even consulting me...damn it, I'm gonna have to punish you."

Koneko understood, and knew what to do.

She got on all fours, and stuck her butt in the air, Ravel smirking, wanting to see Koneko be punished for saying the things she had said to her before.

Rias however shook her head.

"Put that butt away, I won't spank you, I'll leave that to Makoto later."

Koneko flushed at the idea of Makoto actually doing that, it actually pleased her more than she thought it would.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?"

Ise screeched from the side, Rias barking "SHUT UP!" making him comply.

Koneko got off the ground, tilting her head.

"...What are you going to do to me? ...Make me be Ravel-sans best friend?"

"What's wrong with being my friend?"

Koneko gave Ravel a dry look.

"...A lot of things, especially the addiction."

As always, Ravel didn't understand.

"What addiction?"

Koneko chose not to answer, looking to Rias for answers.

Rias coughed into her hand.

"Yes, Koneko. I have thought of the best punishment I could, it is one that is so out there, I can't believe I didn't think of it before. It is a super punishment. One that will test all of the mental strength you have, and it might hurt you. But, it has to be done for this to succeed, you understand Koneko? This isn't for me, but for you."

Koneko gulped, wanting to know what this super punishment was.

"...W-What is it?"

Rias leaned closer.

"Koneko, for your punishment...you, cannot..." Rias moved even closer, frightening Koneko. "...you cannot sit on Makoto's lap, for a month."

Koneko blinked.

She blinked again.

She blinked for the third time.

"What is wrong with you!?"

Rias was stunned at the outburst.

"W-What?"

"Denying me Mako-kun's lap!? Are you sentencing me to death!? I'd rather be spanked than be denied Mako-kun's lap for a month! Are you out of your mind!?"

"W-Well..."

Rias was left speechless at the angry Loli, something of a first for Rias to see Koneko like this.

"No, I don't accept this! Denying me my lap, which I own?! That is completely messed up!"

Everyone was surprised by the outburst.

Koneko wasn't so expressive like this...until now.

Being denied Makoto's lap, seemed to awaken something within her, and everyone was frightened.

"Koneko, please..."

"No, I don't accept it, this is not what I decide! For this Buchou, I want to join Mako-kun's peerage in the future. He wouldn't be this abusive towards me, to deny me the very seat that I always sit!"

""No you're not!""

Rather than Rias answer, Millicas and Ravel answered instead.

Koneko glanced at them, then turned to Rias strongly.

"...I'm going to make a call to Princess."

Rias' face drained of colour immediately, fear overcoming her.

"D-Don't you dare bring that fucked up cat here! You don't know what she really is! She's a dominant, I'm a submissive! She commands me, I obey her, and she frightens me more than life itself!" Koneko took out her phone, Rias put her hands out in resignation. "Okay, okay you win Koneko! He's yours, you're his! Join his peerage, I don't mind, and you can sit on his lap as much as you like! Just please don't make that phone call, you don't know how mad that cat is! She's like a Dementor from Harry Potter, she'll suck your soul right out!"

Koneko put her phone down, calming herself to the usual Koneko.

"...Then we're in agreement."

Rias nodded her head, shedding a tear of relief.

"Y-Yes, run along home now, and don't make a phone call to Princess, and you're Makoto's peerage member, you're his Rook now, just don't call her please."

"...Thank you Buchou, I shall consider it greatly."

Rias gave a thumbs up with a sob, her hand was shaking dangerously.

"Rias? Why are you scared of a cat?"

Rias' eyes turned to Sona, desperately searching her face.

"Sona, you don't understand, that cat is evil. It's not normal, she's insane. She regularly makes me make her food, and drinks, and massages, and if I don't do it, she flips out, and goes evil on me. You know, we should have her here, she'd win against Kokabiel because that bitch took out Riser with ease, so she can defeat him and we'll be safe."

Sona gave Rias a curious look.

"I don't get why you'd be afraid of...a normal cat."

Rias turned her eyes away, shaking her head.

"She's not normal, she's evil, insane, and she'll attack, and I can't Sona, so..."

Ravel and Millicas looked at one another.

"So...all we have to do is threaten her with Princess-sama, and she'll do anything for you?"

Millicas nodded at her words.

"Seems so, I'll have to remember that."

Millicas smiled as did Ravel, but they couldn't deny they were worried for Makoto right now.

* * *

Makoto didn't know where he was truly going.

He didn't even know if he was going in the right way.

But, it didn't matter, he had to chase down Yumi, and the others if he could help it.

As he ran, it was clear that he was alone now, he wasn't there at all, he didn't even know what he could do or not.

He rushed into the forest, and looked for anything, or anyone that could lead him to the others.

He didn't know how long he had been running for, not that it mattered all that much in the end. Makoto just needed to do this, he needed to find Yumi, he needed to make sure that she was okay. He also had to find Irina, and that's what he was striving for. Xenovia, he wasn't so sure about it honestly.

He also had some questions, on why it was happening.

What was happening to him.

He seemed to be getting triggered when Holy Swords, and other things came up. If he could, then he would have to beat the information out of them. He needed this, he needed to make sure that he knew all of the facts.

It was clear that he wasn't going to be able to find anyone…

That was until he came across Irina stood there, looking around with a confused expression on her face.

"Irina-chan! W-What happened to you?"

Irina gasped at the voice, but then turned to Makoto.

She smiled in relief.

"Ma-chan is here, I am very relieved in this. I lost sight of Xenovia as we were running."

"Oh, so Xenovia took off without saying anything to you?"

Irina nodded as she made her katana appeared.

"She is quite reckless sometimes, and she runs off without me even knowing about it."

"But, if we work together, I am sure that we would be able to find the pair of them. Both Yumi-senpai, and Xenovia-san as well."

"You're right, we'll find them Ma-chan, and then we'll make sure that we all go together!"

Makoto had to admire her optimism, but something else about it wasn't something Makoto cared for honestly.

"Yeah, you're right. But, to just leave you like that, is it really okay?"

"We have a mission to do Ma-chan, we have to retrieve Excalibur, and Xenovia is very understanding on this mission. She might be very, out there with it and all, but I do think that Xenovia is a very capable warrior, and even though you might not think that she is, she really does care about her mission."

"She might care, but she goes about it the wrong way."

Makoto rationalized, Irina not really having an opinion on that.

"Maybe she does, that's how it is after all Ma-chan."

"I suppose you're-"

At that moment, Makoto felt a chill go down his spin.

Irina felt the same thing, and it felt like their insides were on fire.

Yet cold on the outside.

It also felt, moist.

The air felt a little wetter than it should be. Even if it was raining, it wouldn't feel like this, and they both knew it wasn't even raining either. Something about the air made them both shiver, and look around at the same time.

"Ma-chan..."

"Yeah, I feel like it as well. Keep your guard up, and get ready for-"

"Anything?"

Makoto and Irina span around to meet the person who spoke.

Standing there, was the man that Makoto met before, the one that could control the water that was black. The dissolving water that was. Makoto knew that this enemy was no laughing joke, he was far above anyone he had fought before. He was even towering over Gren when it came to the power department.

"You...what's your name?"

Irina was surprised that Makoto was talking as if he had met this person before.

The man directed to himself.

"Didn't we cover this last time? It doesn't matter what my name is, sire."

"Sire…?"

Irina was in the dark, she didn't know what was going on.

"Right, Exorcist-chan, he is our sire. He is supposed to be with us, but it seems like he isn't. he's running around, playing hero, when he should be with us, in this new age, the age that we have set before us. Makoto, that's the name you go by here, isn't it?"

"That is my name though."

The man gained a smirk.

"For now, I suppose it is. I presume Chelia named that you, didn't she?"

Chelia…

It was a name Makoto had heard before.

From this person, from Gren, people kept saying that name which made little sense to him, he didn't even know why the name was mentioned at all, Makoto didn't get it. Even Irina didn't hear what the name was, and she was sure that she didn't get it at all.

"Who is that person?"

Irina this time was the one to ask the question, she needed to know as well, since Makoto seemed like he was having something going on.

The man ignored Irina, and turned his eyes towards Makoto once again.

"I am, sorry for what Gren has been trying to do. You see, he has a classic case of jealousy, and he doesn't understand your importance. He doesn't get it at all, but it doesn't matter to me, because I want you by our side, once again. We are all needed for the coming days, we are all wanted and desired for this, even that Chelia as well, we need all of you. So, come back to us now, Makoto. Unlike Gren, I am willing to do deals with you. Kokabiel, is causing you problems, yes?"

Makoto nodded, as Irina stood beside him.

"That's right, but why are you..."

"It's all well and good, right now, to try and fight him with, gumption or something. But, if you want Kokabiel dead, all you have to do is come with me, and we can take care of Kokabiel, we can defeat him easily for you."

"Y-You can defeat Kokabiel?"

Irina became aware of this slowly as she felt the power rolling off of him.

It was so powerful, so strong, that Makoto didn't expect Irina to even stutter, when she usually was so confident.

"Hush, I wont answer you, so don't bother even speaking you wench. I only answer the sire, you are not him. Speak again, and I will end your miserable existence, do you understand me Shidou Irina of the Church, daughter of Shidou Touji."

Irina held herself, as she thought about her own father briefly, and what and why this man knew about her and her family. And if he knew that, what else did he know? Was he a psychic or something like that?

She didn't know, yet she did want to understand as well.

"Y-You know my Papa? How do you know things like that? Whats going on at all? Please tell me whats going on right now!"

The man glared towards her, then shot off a bullet of his dissolving water. It moved so fast that Irina didn't even realize it but it didn't matter, as Makoto made a wall of ice to block the path of the bullet, tapping into the speed of the Knight for assistance.

But…

It then happened.

The bullet shot through the ice, and Makoto tackled Irina down to the ground. The bullet hit the ground, it would've pierced Irina's heart if she didn't get pushed out of the way, then she would've been killed.

The ground where the bullet pierced was still melting, like it was acid.

Both Irina and Makoto freaked out at seeing that.

Even seeing the ice being melted so easily was a shocking surprise.

"I told you, one word out of you, and you're going to end up dead. I am trying to talk to the sire here. I do not need your interruptions."

"You just attacked Irina-chan! H-How dare you!?"

Makoto demanded as he and Irina stood up together.

The man casually glanced at Irina.

Irina felt dead inside at that moment.

His eyes then went towards Makoto once more.

"Because, she was speaking, when she shouldn't. Makoto, please don't be difficult, I am trying to make sure that you have the best life, and Irina here, along with the others, are getting in the way of that."

"Don't say that. Irina-chan and the others don't get in the way, they are people that I love very much, please don't say anything like that again. I love...I mean, I really care for all of them, and that's something you shouldn't even involve yourself with! Now, if you don't have anything else to add, then please get out of my life already, and take your friends with you! And that Gren as well, I don't need to hear about him anymore! Don't come near me anymore!"

The mans eyes widened at Makoto's shout.

That...devastated him.

Just hearing the rejection in Makoto's voice, it felt like it was, a blow to his heart.

It felt like someone had taken a sword, and stabbed it through his heart.

He looked on as Makoto held the sword out in front of him, and Irina stood beside him…

Irina.

The way that he looked at her, was almost full of killer intent.

Like he was going to murder someone, and that was, Irina.

"You...what have you done to our sire you little bitch!?"

Irina gasped at the tone used, and felt like she was being given the piercing stare.

Makoto himself held out his sword, and readied himself.

In the air, the water slowly began mixing together with the mans power. He held black water around him. It swirled slowly, and only in little streams. But, it made all of the difference as the power became more, and more faster, sharper, and grew heavier as well.

"Y-You need to calm yourself, I haven't done anything to Ma-chan-"

"Lies!" He snapped, as the water condensed in the hand he held out. "You have been corrupting him! How dare you keep him away from his real family!? We're his family you little whore, you're nothing but a distraction! I wont lose Makoto to people like you! Especially from the disgusting Church! Go and die you bitch!"

Makoto watched as the sphere in the mans hand split, into tiny arrows. Makoto then swung his sword, and released shards of ice at the incoming released arrows, Makoto made sure to make them as strong as he could.

The arrows, and the ice met one another. But the arrows, melted the shards of ice. Though they did, Makoto noticed that it became a little less about the power, but the dissolving aspect, that it could be dissolved like it was, it was quite frightening to say the least.

"Wall!"

Makoto stabbed the earth, forming a sphere of ice around them. Irina watched as Makoto placed his hands together, and she saw that there were magical equations that ran through his fingers, concentration on his face was amazing.

"Ma-chan, what are you doing..."

Makoto stuck out his hands, and the equation wrapped around the barrier of ice, just in time for the arrows to attempt to pierce the ice. However, a combination of the magic, and the ice, stopped the arrows from piercing the dome.

"It's a spell that Rossweisse-san taught me about, and I was able to use them to help me in the fight like this. Though I know it wont work that well, we have to go now, Irina-chan, we have to leave and not return to this guy. He's too dangerous, to fight, he's on another level all together. We can't fight him."

"R-Right, he's very dangerous. Ma-chan, let's go and find the others."

However, neither got to do that, because the mans water broke through the barrier that Makoto made from a combo of ice and magic, and went straight for their bodies. Makoto had enough sense to get out his wings, and grab Irina.

Seeing though he wasn't going to make it out without injury to Irina or himself, he chose himself and allowed the water to burn his back, shielding Irina from the blast, causing blood to erupt from his back, and he let out a "Aaaaaaaaagh!" scream which Irina winced at, but felt, her heart beat increasing by the second due to the fact that he protected her.

Flying out of the area, Makoto landed on the ground with a grimace.

"Ma-chan! Please be okay!"

Makoto winced as he placed his Sacred Gear sword to his back.

From the sword, the ice grew, and covered the wound that he received from the water. Though by no means was it a solution, it was merely meant to be a stop gap measure, and it was something that Makoto had to do now.

"I'm okay Irina-chan, but we're not going to be if we don't leave."

Makoto warned, as Irina saw the man slowly moving towards them.

She looked at the place she and Makoto were before, and saw that the ground had been melted away, only what appeared was a melted mess. It didn't even look like a real thing at all, and that made Makoto feel sick as well as Irina.

"Sire, please don't make me hurt you, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. I will make sure that you will come back with me, and that's not something that I will be happy about, hurting you that is, I don't want to do that. Now, come with me, and all your needs shall be answered. I shall be happy with you if you come with me right now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You just tried to murder Irina-chan and myself!"

The man took a deep breath.

"My intent was to murder her, not yourself. She, riled me up, and I wasn't happy. Because she was becoming a nuisance, I had to do something against her, so that's how it is. I have to kill her, so you don't hold anymore distractions and I will be able to make you fly high, without that worthless bitch."

"Don't call her that!"

Makoto stuck out his hand towards the Sacred Gear.

It responded, and spat out the sword that he held onto just in case.

Excalibur, Nightmare.

That's what he held in his hand, and Irina was flabbergasted.

"Ma-chan, why..."

"Freed, left it behind on one confrontation that he had, it's the reason Yumi-senpai knew I could wield Holy Swords. I was planning on letting Yumi-senpai break it, and give the core to you guys so it can be reformed. But, now I have to use it, sorry for deceiving you Irina-chan, it seems like we wont be able to walk away without incident."

Makoto didn't waste time in running forward with both swords in hands.

From swinging the Holy Sword, Makoto made images appear.

He didn't know how he was doing it, it was like life, and death was happening, and he needed to do it, so that's what he did. He made images of himself, running, and dashed between them, Irina was surprised as well.

" _Ma-chan can use it so well...how can Ma-chan do something like that? Even if he does practice with it, he couldn't of had more than a few days at best, yet he's wielding it with the skills of a professional, and it is scary to see Ma-chan so good, how did it happen? Has Ma-chan done things like this before...no, Ma-chan couldn't of done this before. But, why does it seem like he can do it easily?_ "

Irina was deep in thought as the man raised his hand. He made a ball of the dissolving water that swirled around dangerously. He looked between the illusions that swapped out with one another, surrounding the young man himself.

They were in front, behind, left, and right of him.

They surrounded him like they were going to murder him at any second.

"Don't expect me to pull punches!"

Makoto said confidently, as he whipped around the battlefield like he owned it, which he did right now.

The man took a chance, and shot a bullet of the water towards the left, having sensed Makoto there. However, just as it hit the image, it distorted, showing that it wasn't the real Makoto, which surprised the man.

"Makoto, you are more intelligent in battle than I expected. The old you, was very tactile but this is, not bad either. This is the old you shining through, even you using the Holy Sword, I remember when you used to use it very well, it was a good thing to see."

The man fired bullets of the dissolving water, in many directions. But, each time, he pierced the images, and not the real one, which made Makoto smile.

He then moved in with both swords up in the air.

"Haaaaaaaaah!"

Using the Knight's speed, and the Rook's strength, Makoto swung fast and hard. The ice, and holy blended together, to make a holy ice attack. It was powering one another, and Makoto used both of them right on the enemy.

He was sure that he was going to cut through this person.

He wasn't holding back, he couldn't hold back either.

He wouldn't hold back…

But, then it happened.

The man grabbed the swords with his hands, and while they cut into his skin a little bit, it didn't matter all that much.

Makoto looked, shocked that he wasn't able to cut him more than this.

"Makoto, good attacks. But compared to your real power, this is lacking. I am sorry, but that is it now. You cannot hope to beat me while you're like this, and I will have to fight you seriously if you don't think about-"

"Let Ma-chan go!"

From the side, Irina rushed in with her Holy Sword, and swung it for the man's neck. He dropped Makoto's blades, stopping Irina's blade with his two fingers, only displaying his power even more than before.

It was very shocking to see that.

But it gave Makoto what he needed, he placed his Sacred Gear's ice in one hand, and fire of demonic power in the other. He combined them together, into a sphere, of a mixture of the powers. This wasn't fully powered, he didn't have the time to charge one up.

But, he didn't mind right now.

He had to fight for Irina, and the others, and that's what he did.

"Irina-chan!"

Irina nodded, pulling the sword away, and jumped away.

The man turned to Makoto and saw the sphere, smirking.

"Good, that seems good to me. I shall fight you like this then."

Makoto breathed out, and then unleashed the attack.

It froze, and burned the ground at the same time as it headed for the man.

"Strong!"

Irina noted, as Makoto pushed on with the power. He wasn't going to hold back, he was going to use all of his power to fight this enemy.

As it neared him, the man raised his barrier of water.

"Sorry, but I can't have you beating me this time my lord."

Makoto inhaled, and then exhaled at the attack clashed with the dome.

From the powers he used, he tapped into more of his Sacred Gears power, sending the ice power stronger.

The ice then did something that the man wasn't expecting at all.

The ice began freezing the water of the dome that the man raised, surprising him.

"N-No way, you can't do that to me...that's something that I can't even imagine. But, that's it, huh! You're good Makoto-sama!"

The fire of the attack smashed through the ice, and then the attack of fire, and ice created an explosion between the two of them.

Makoto and Irina both looked on as the dust cloud raised into the air.

Irina went towards Makoto's side, and smiled.

"Ma-chan's really powerful, I didn't know much about that at all. Well done Ma-chan, I knew you would be able to do it."

"A-Ah well, I am sure that it was something that I had to do to make sure that he stops-"

At that moment, Makoto saw something cut through the cloud of smoke.

It headed for Irina at a fast pace, and she was unaware.

"Irina-chan!"

Makoto let out a cry, and charged for Irina…

STAB! MELT!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Something, devastating happened.

From the attack, the attack was going for Irina's heart, once again, like it was going to kill her.

But, Makoto made it to her, at a cost.

Just as he pushed Irina out of the way, he tried to stab the attack with his sword, but all that did was weaken the power of the attack. But, still, it stabbed Makoto somewhere, somewhere that he didn't expect to be stabbed…

His eye.

His black eye was stabbed by the dissolving water, and did just that.

Besides the eyeball itself, everything else around it was, protected, safe.

But, Makoto was struck with the attack, and he, lost his eye.

The eye dissolved away in an agonizing power attack.

Irina regained her composure, then looked towards Makoto who was clutching the eyehole that was left, blood leaking out of the hole.

Makoto let out cry after cry from the attack, it felt so painful that he was surprised the attack didn't knock him out. He rolled on the ground in true pain, it felt more painful than the time he was stabbed with light spears, this was a very painful experience.

"MA-CHAN!"

Irina cried out, and rushed to his side.

She looked over the wound, and saw that there was, nothing there anymore.

The eye had gone, and she began crying when realizing...he had saved her.

Her life, was saved because of him, and in response to that, he lost his eye for her.

His eye, had vanished, and there was nothing remaining.

Only blood came from the socket, like a waterfall.

Though with his sleeve, he managed to stop the blood flow a little bit.

"Ma-chan...you saved my life, it was meant for me, and now Ma-chan has lost his eye...why did Ma-chan do this…? Why did you do this Ma-chan…? I don't understand why you'd do this Ma-chan. You didn't have to do this for me..."

Despite the pain, Makoto looked up at her, and gained a weak smile.

"Iri-chan, I never forgot you...even when years passed by, Iri-chan was always on my mind...I never made any effort to forget, because Iri-chan was the person I decided to be with, and then disappeared, and then came back at a time when everything was hard...but, I couldn't have Iri-chan, because you can't die because of this person, I wont let you die, and I'll make sure this bastard pays for this."

Makoto's words made Irina begin shedding tears.

Though right now, the cloud of smoke disappeared, and the person appeared mostly unharmed, she didn't care.

Makoto took his eye for her.

He took a shot that was meant for her, and she couldn't take it.

All the emotions swelled within her.

Every emotion she had, she couldn't begin to understand why this was happening.

She couldn't get why this was happening.

And then for the first time in a long time, she felt a strange emotion.

She, hated him.

She hated the person who did this to Makoto.

"How dare you..."

Irina growled out as she stood up.

She looked towards the person who attacked Makoto, and clutched the blade in her hand tightly.

"How dare I!? How dare you!? You should've been killed, not have Makoto-sama take it! You've damaged sire you hateful bitch! You've done this!"

"Don't say that because you attacked, and Ma-chan saved me! He protected me from you! I wont let you hurt Ma-chan anymore! I'll kill you!"

Irina, in a futile effort, rushed the man, and swung her katana again and again for him. She came from the left, and the right, but nothing seemed to be working right now. Nothing seemed to be getting through right now, even though she felt like she was going to bleed him dry.

She didn't think she could hate this much.

But, she did.

She hated him with all of her passion.

The reason was because, no one hurt Makoto and got away with it in her eyes.

She wasn't connecting with his body.

She wasn't even getting close, but it didn't matter because she was angry.

As she did, Makoto made the Holy Sword Excalibur Nightmare, back into his Sacred Gear, getting off the ground. The newly loss of his eye really did affect him, he expected to see normally, but he couldn't see anything on one side of his face.

It was gone, it truly was gone.

"Did you think you'd get away with pissing me off you hateful whore!?"

Irina felt him grab her neck, and hold her up.

The man growled at her, and made a dagger of water, dissolving black water, and went to thrust it against her chest…

But at the last second, Makoto shoulder barged the man, forcing him to let go of Irina, then shoved a demonic blast right into his face.

At that second, Makoto grabbed Irina, and began running.

"Ma-chan!"

"We have to go!"

He said seriously, and she nodded as well, so they ran together.

But, that didn't make the other one stop either.

"Get back here!"

The water man yelled, as he rushed forward towards them.

Makoto and Irina ran as fast as they could run, but he was going to get them.

It was like a horror movie.

It was like they were getting chanced by a serial killer, and they weren't going to be able to get away either.

Just as he was about to get them, a sea of flames cut them off, and the man.

"Who!?"

He growled as he looked around.

From the sky, the blue haired woman descended, and landed on the other side of the flames, facing off against the man.

"You two need to run away right now."

"It's you again..."

Makoto could see from his one eye who it was, but the blue haired woman shook her head.

"I told you to run away right now! Please just run away before this person tries to do something!"

Makoto didn't know what to do.

Leave this woman to fight alone?

Could he do that?

Even though he wasn't his best right now, to still leave her alone like this.

It wouldn't be right, would it?

He didn't know, but he felt complicated on the matter.

"I told you to run away, do it!"

Irina saw the unsure Makoto, so she grabbed his hand, and turned.

"Thank you very much! Come on Ma-chan! Let's get going!"

Makoto was pulled along with Irina as they ran away.

Makoto watched the blue haired woman combat the enemy, and wondered...why?

Why did this woman save them?

Why did she come?

What did she really want?

He wasn't sure if he was going to get the answers he desired or not, he didn't know at all.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, shit went down in this chapter huh! The mysterious beings at the beginning of the chapter, Asia and Makoto having a cute moment between the two of them. Yumi is kinda talking to him but not really. Then we get to the 'fight' of the phones, and then the actual fights. We even got a combination of Makoto's, and Koneko's powers, and even Koneko somewhat secured a place in Makoto's peerage if she ever desires to go there. Seems like there are a few people that really want to do things to Makoto...and did. If you read the chapter, then you read what happened, but it also shows Makoto's love for Irina, to go through that for her.**

 **Next chapter, we'll deal with the fallout of that, and onto the final part of the arc. Oh, and thank you for the votes everyone, it really helped me and I am pretty sure who I'm going to do the first lemon with now! Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	31. Battle at Kuoh part one!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Hehe, Koneko isn't having any of that. He's gonna need something for that eye anyway~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Indeed, it was shocking huh, but it happened, and we'll see why later on. I can't say what's gonna happen yet, it would ruin a surprise for later on. Don't mess with Koneko's lap, she'll come after you fast, and hard. And yeah, they're gonna be shocked, scared, and other things of that nature. Cool suggestions, Ophis is in Makoto's harem.**

 **weslyschraepen; It could be, can't say yet, but it very well could be.**

 **Skull Flame; I know, no worries~ Exactly, it could be a few people that it could be within the canon of the series, it will be revealed eventually. It very well could be, but for what reasons is she staying hidden? Mysteries as always, always so fun to do~ They do yeah, they are the perfect couple! Exactly, she really should learn to do that, apparently, she doesn't know how to do that just yet. Apparently so, it seems to be a trigger for her if she's referred to as Ravel, wonder why huh. He is, but he won't be forever. He'll soon die, and we can all rejoice~ It does sound better. Eeh, Princess vs Ophis, probably Ophis if she took Princess as a real threat, but she could deal some damage...maybe? Yeah, deny her lap, and she'll claw your eyes right out. I know, he killed off Makoto's black eye, while wanting to kill Irina all because she asked a valid question, he's clearly not all there. And thanks very much!**

 **Nivek Beldo; It could be yeah, we'll soon learn who's under the hood, and what their motives are. She is yeah, but Makoto can cure her of her worries. Slowly, but surely is, though they have a little ways to go before being back to normal, we'll soon see growth from both of them as we go forward. Eeh, I'd say a mix of that, that's how Aika rolls anyway. It is, and she's quite jealous of their relationship, and so are some others from this chapter too. Freed's here, but they managed to push him back, and now are gonna be able to fight him off. Thanks! I know, a month seemed harsh, but Koneko wasn't having any of it. It was pretty brutal, one of the more brutal scenes I have written in recent memory, but it all serves a purpose, one we'll see this chapter, and more in the future too, and yeah, he didn't deserve any of that at all. She can yeah, for the moment at least. Thanks very much, glad that you liked it!**

 **Vizard Masky; He really did yeah, he's lost an eye, a part of himself! They will do, but they'll come up with something. We'll see some reactions this chapter, and more in the future. I have heard of it, and what happened in it, it's a very, weird series for me to watch, and makes me feel complex about it. He'll have to get them eventually~**

 **DocSlendy; I suppose it does yeah, everything does seem to be going south for these guys huh.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it is a bit odd, but PM's are always welcome, unless it is just to shout hate or something, then they aren't. It really did, poor Makoto goes through a lot in his short life. Kinda, but not all the way, they agreed to address it again at the end of this arc. Elmen is, she's Elmen, that's the only way to describe her. I actually loved writing that scene, it was fun. Exactly, she can be, and that's what frightens Rias this chapter.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It was very intense yeah, this chapter winds it down from intense, though there are some huge character moments here. We'll see some of their reactions this chapter, and what's happening there. Well, he's gonna get something done with the missing eye, it happened for a reason, can't say why though yet. We'll see soon enough. They do make a pretty good team, Koneko and Makoto that is. Eventually, right now, no, but in the future, Makoto and the others will rise to become stronger, and stronger.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Yeah, there were some moments between them huh, they always have a cute relationship. She is, but we're getting closer, and closer to the end of this arc, it is going to be quite, something to say the least. Yeah, call her Ravel, and she becomes quite mad about it. Aah, she does yeah, she's hooked. They do have some cool combinations huh. They do, but we wont be getting into that just yet. It has, and it will be mentioned as we go on. Yeah, there is a reason why he has, we'll find out why sooner or later. Makoto and Irina, do have a very good relationship, he cares enough to help her, and even getting a body part gone, he still wont stop. Hehe, if you do, Koneko's coming for you. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Justin D; Yeah, somewhat anyway, enough to work together. Exactly, it was quite the game changer huh, at least for Makoto. Oh no she really doesn't, and we'll see her reactions, eventually. She wouldn't no, she isn't horrible to do something like that. Well, even in canon when Tiamat takes a human form, she does have long blue hair, it was in one of the later volumes that she changed into a human form and showed blue hair. I see, though I wouldn't know what she would do, in the story, everyone has a purpose, big, small, everyone has a purpose, that's how I do things, so they have something that serves the story, besides just, being there. I probably won't have him appearing there, since there are already quite a few characters there, and the OC wouldn't really get much shine. It probably would be better saved for later on. And that seems cool too!**

 **makoto; No worries, I get it, I've even had a hard time lately, and not been able to update at the same rate as I usually can. Well, he can't just recover an eye, but there is a reason why he lost his eye, and it will become more apparent as we go forward into the future. Well, I can't reveal his parentage yet, but it is going to be, something. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Yoga Pratama; He lost one eye, not both, but yeah, call a doctor! We need assistance here! Thanks, yeah it was a mixture of horror and humour. I've watched, a few episodes of it before, and yeah, Koneko really did, she really went to town on him. Hmmm, it could happen, it might happen. I have done before, I might revive a new one in the future though.**

 **Guest 1; That could be a pretty awesome idea, thanks for the suggestion! Yeah, him and Kunou being fiancee's could be interesting.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe that does sound pretty funny, I like it, thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Yeah, it surely was huh, seems quite the thing that's going on. There were quite a range of emotions last chapter, and even this chapter as well too. Yeah, he did huh, poor Makoto, he really is going through it quite much huh. Well, all answers shall be answered, eventually~ Can't give everything away now. POD is power of destruction, Millicas wields it, and Yumi, she'll be coming soon!**

 **Guest 3; That does seem quite interesting. That would be pretty cool, I like it~**

 **Guest 4; I've never played the visual novels to be honest, I do want to, I just haven't had time to yet. But that would be pretty cool to say the least~**

 **Anonymus; Hehe, hey again~ Thanks very much, I am glad that you do! I liked writing that part, it just made me laugh as well as I wrote it, so I kept it in there. Well, if it is Makoto, then she might like it, though she's not as bad as a masochist as Akeno is, as we'll see in the future. Ooh God yeah, there's gonna be some angry and sad moments when they find out about it. Serafall isn't going to be pleased, let's just say that. Vali...well, she wont be happy either, but a different kind of unhappy than Serafall, more subtle, but something else too. Ravel is indeed amazing, she is awesome. Yeah, they really do have an interesting relationship with one another don't they? I guess it will do, as shown in this chapter how she shows guilt about it, but Makoto reassures her. Ooh yeah, she's totally in love with him, and he as well with her, circumstances just kept them away. But they are here now. I suppose she would do yeah~**

 **Neonlight01; She is yeah, but they'll come together rather soon, and begin mending their fractured relationship. And you're right, he didn't ask for any of this, but he's there, and gets on with it. Ooh they will do. I know, he's gone through quite a lot during their time together, and how strong they are for it. Exactly, the title tells it all huh sometimes. He did yeah, and we'll see in this chapter how he did keep her in his heart. She does, but Koneko flipped that on its head, and didn't stand for it.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Battle at Kuoh part one**

It was depressing for her.

As she walked towards the meeting place, it hadn't even been ten minutes since the fight.

She somehow managed to drive the man away from Makoto, but she couldn't of prepared herself to see such a thing. She never thought that it would happen, and while Makoto was going to live, he lost an eye, and now, she knew for sure, that the woman she was going to go and speak to, wasn't going to be happy about this at all.

Walking through the ruins did little to ease her heart pains.

She just couldn't stop thinking that she had failed. She owed much to the person she worked for, she just let her down.

Making it to the meeting place, she saw a hologram.

[What's gone on? I sensed a battle, did you...are you alright?]

The woman hologram asked the blue haired woman.

The blue haired woman hung her head downwards, not sure how she was supposed to be responding to this.

"I, managed to drive him away from Makoto, he's not dead."

[Then why do you look like a puppy died?]

" _If it was only that simple._ "

She thought to herself, unsure of how to break the news.

She inhaled a few breaths, wanting to prepare herself, seeing the hooded figure looking conflicted.

[You're, worrying me. What's happened? Please, tell me, I'm worried for Makoto now.]

"He's not dead." She revealed slowly, seeing the hood folding their arms. "It's just, before I could get to him, he fought the leader, and then...well, he was protecting one Shidou Irina, and he...his eye was melted away, dissolved, whichever you prefer."

Silence.

That's all the blue haired woman knew.

Several minutes, silence filled the area.

But then the hood spoke up.

[I see…]

The voice was low, and subtle.

But the blue haired woman could sense the uneasiness in her voice, and how she was, speaking sounding like she had given up a little bit, and it wasn't something the blue haired woman expected honestly.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen, I was trying my best to prevent it all. But, it seems like it was going to happen, regardless of what was going down. I managed to drive him off, and wound him. Fortunately, he wasn't at full power or anything of that nature. But yeah, I managed to drive him off, and for the moment, he's wounded, so he wont show up."

The hood looked over the blue woman's appearance, noticing a cut on her arm that she was trying to conceal from her, but she could see better than most, and saw what it was, and didn't like seeing such a wound on her.

[You got wounded as well.]

"It's nothing."

She lied, not wanting to reveal the truth.

[Nothing my eye, it looks damaging to me. Get that seen too. I'm sorry that I can't be there myself right now, I don't mean for any of this to happen, I thought that I was doing this for the best, but just look what's happened. Makoto...he's really going through many different things.]

"Yes, I know, and I am sorry about that."

The hood shook her head.

[No, you don't have to apologize for anything at all. This is all my fault, I should have protected Makoto myself, I shouldn't of let you do this all on your own, I should have gone as well, so do not worry, I share the blame here, more blame, allow me to take the blame for this, because you've done nothing to be blamed for, I really appreciate everything that you've done for us in the past, thank you.]

The blue haired woman shook her head as gently as she could, showing that she wasn't going to allow her to take all of the blame.

"No, you don't have to thank me, you don't have to worry about that at all. And don't be silly, don't worry about such a thing now."

The hood gently moved her head up and down now.

[Either way, get the cut seen too, and thanks for protecting Makoto. Even if he's lost an eye, he's still alive, he's not dead, and that's all that matters to me. He's alive, and his eye can always be replaced, even if it was painful for the young boy, he's tough. He'll recover.]

"Also, about Kokabiel, it seems like he's making a noise, and a half. I don't know his exact plans right now, but if he becomes too dangerous then..."

[I've heard from Azazel, and I believe that Kokabiel is gonna be taken care of by the Hakuryuukou or something like that. Either way, it seems we can leave it to them for the time being, but if it gets too hectic, we might have to intervene...well, I need to get going. There's something I need to take care of.]

"I as well. Until then."

[Until then.]

The call was cut off, leaving the blue haired woman alone for the moment.

* * *

Makoto couldn't believe it when it happened. Even now, he was having trouble accepting it, the very fact that it happened, Makoto couldn't describe the pain that he felt at this moment in time, even when Irina was supporting him, and helping him moving back to his home, so he could get the eye...no, the hole healed.

Makoto, didn't have an eye anymore.

His black eye, was gone.

His golden eye remained, but where his black eye used to be, it had completely vanished from the place it was inside of his skull, and all there was, was a hole, and it didn't look pretty at all, it looked like a mess.

Even as he walked back home, he was glad for that blue haired woman that defended them, Makoto couldn't be more distraught right now. Each stride, seemed to cause pain to run through the area that his eye was.

Each little breath, he felt like it was going through the eye hole as well. All of it, felt unreal. He didn't think that this would ever happen, he never thought that Makoto would lose something like this. He just didn't expect it.

But, even through all that, Irina was safe. She was there, and she wasn't dead, and that's the main good thing that he was going through right now, he knew that if she had died, then he would have felt like he had as well.

Irina though, couldn't hide her sadness from him.

Even through his one eye, he felt it all, the pain of it all, and the sadness that came through his body coming from Irina's sadness.

"Irina-chan, you don't have to be so sad."

He tried his best to connect with her, trying to understand many things going on right now.

"Ma-chan, I'm so sorry that...that this happened. Because of me, Ma-chan lost his important eye, and has been left without an eye...it is all my fault Ma-chan, this is everything because of me. My fault Ma-chan, I am so sorry Ma-chan for everything that I've done, I didn't mean to do this Ma-chan, I didn't expect all of this to happen."

Irina's eyes couldn't help but become teary. She couldn't hold back the fears, and tears that she had, she didn't like that she was like this. She didn't want Makoto to ever be put through this kind of pain, never did she expect that this would happen.

Makoto shook his head at the teary eyed Irina.

"Irina-chan, please don't be so sad, I'm alright, I promise."

"B-But, Ma-chan lost his eye all of a sudden! Y-You couldn't do something like that for me! You didn't have to do that for me! Please, I beg you to not forgive me Ma-chan! It's all my fault! If I didn't think I could fight too, then you wouldn't of..." Her eyes shed tears as she looked at Makoto's non-existent eye.. "...Ma-chan wouldn't of lost his eye."

Irina couldn't stop crying, her eyes leaking more, and more tears by the second.

Makoto couldn't help but comfort her, he didn't want to see her be sad like this.

His hand went to her back, rubbing her back gently, but she couldn't stop crying her eyes out.

"Irina-chan, I don't blame you."

"Why!? Why don't you blame me Ma-chan!? This is all my fault! If I didn't do this, then Ma-chan wouldn't of lost his eye, and got hurt because of me! Ma-chan always suffers because of me! Even when I went, I couldn't tell Ma-chan the true extent of my feelings, and then I felt like I was going to die! Ma-chan never even knew that I was...Ma-chan didn't even know at all what I felt though, Ma-chan is..."

Makoto gently wrapped his arms around her body, and held her closer to his body.

His head rested against her breasts (he was that height after all) something that made Irina cry even more, the very fact that he was comforting her, when he was the one that was in massive amounts of pain and had lost an important part of him.

"No, Ma-chan don't...don't be nice to me Ma-chan, please don't be nice to me..."

"Iri-chan is so silly, doing something like this. Crying about something that doesn't need to be cried about."

"But, Ma-chan lost his eye-"

"And I'd do it again if it meant you were safe." Irina gasped at the shocking words that Makoto spoke. "Please, don't cry now Irina-chan, please don't say such a thing. You seem to be thinking that I am hating you, but that's not the case, I don't blame you Iri-chan."

Irina didn't think that she deserved this kindness. She didn't even think that Makoto would give her this kind of kindness due to what had happened, and what was going on with the young boy himself, it was like Makoto was too kind to her.

"Ma-chan..." Makoto smiled up from her bust, Irina's eyes going down to his lone eye. "Ma-chan's still got his golden eye, the eye that I really admire more than anything else, Ma-chan's best eye ever."

Makoto chuckled though he felt a surge of pain going into his hole in his skull.

"Irina-chan, we need to go. I need to go and get this healed...ooh God, I don't even know how Asia-chan is going to deal with this...I don't want to make her feel worried..."

"But even then Ma-chan, we need to get it healed. Come on, we need to go."

Makoto nodded his head, and they went back home, to Makoto's home.

However, as they walked, Makoto couldn't help but worry about Yumi, and what could be happening with her. It just seemed, terrible to Makoto, almost, that she was still out there. But, as he was now, he was in no condition to go and help out, he would be a liability at this point.

Even as he walked, he was having a tough time, he had to get used to having only one eye at this point.

He wasn't going to get it back.

Never ever could he have it back again.

But, it didn't matter now.

He couldn't worry about that, he didn't have the luxury of worrying about it.

* * *

When Makoto returned home…

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Asia let out a bone chilling scream while crying her eyes out when she saw Makoto's eye, not that he blamed her. Ise also stood by, and looked absolutely horrified, Rias also did the same as Millicas, and looked scared at what happened. Ravel felt her hand trembling at the sight, and gained teary eyes, Kalawarner doing the same thing. Irina couldn't look at Makoto right now, she felt so guilty that this happened. Mittelt was there, but she was quite, passed out right now. She took one look at Makoto's eye, and fainted, Asia would've done the same, but she was too busy worrying about Makoto's state to pass out, it took all of what she had inside to stop it all.

"Asia-chan, please don't cry."

"N-No, I have to, Makoto-san lost his eye..."

Asia couldn't help the tears flowing from her eyes, seeing what happened to Makoto.

"It's alright, I'm alright Asia-chan. Please, don't cry, it is alright Asia-chan, I'm going to be okay."

Ise could tell that it wasn't alright, that it wasn't okay that he lost it.

But, he was keeping it together, so he didn't have to worry the others, he couldn't worry the others right now.

He was also doing it so he didn't worry Asia, that was especially true for Asia.

"But still, I should have gone with Makoto-san." Millicas argued, her eyes watery. "If I had gone as well, then I could have defended Makoto-san as well. I thought that I wanted to be with Makoto-san always, but I couldn't defend him when he was in a situation like this..."

Makoto petted the young girls head, gently running his fingers through her red fiery hair.

"Millicas-san, don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. I did what I had to do to save my Irina-chan."

Millicas' eyes went towards Irina, and she wanted to say something…

But, seeing that she was like this now, seeing that she already was beating herself up, she couldn't say anything. She might not like Irina that much, but right now, she couldn't say anything else about it, she couldn't even blame her right now, as that's who Makoto was.

He would have done it for her, for Asia, for Koneko, for anyone that he thought that needed saving. It was a lovely, and horrible concept that she thought he had. The very idealism that he had, she loved, and hated at the same time, seeing what has happened to him until now, and that he was missing an eye, she didn't even know how his life was going to be different.

Ravel couldn't take the sight, especially seeing the pain and noticed that no one was, healing him, the condition that he had, no one was healing him at all.

"Asia-sama, you have to heal Makoto-sama's eye, right away!"

"B-But, there's..."

Asia was going to say, that there was nothing to heal, which she was right, and wrong, in a way.

"Asia-sama!" Ravel cried, her eyes shedding tears. "We have to at least stop the bleeding, and make sure that the nerves, and other things that are behind the eye are in the best condition as possible." Ravel rushed out of the room, only to come back a few seconds later with a bottle in her hand. "I'll assist you!"

Ravel assured, wanting to make sure that Makoto doesn't die of bloodloss, or anything of that nature. But, she knew that there was no way to save the eye, there wasn't even a single thing that could be done.

"Those are Phoenix Tears. Ravel, you made them?"

Rias was surprised at seeing them, but couldn't understand when she made them.

"I made them for Makoto-sama, and the others, knowing that he would be in a trouble...I didn't expect that he would lose something so...important like that...but even then, that doesn't matter, and these are the only ones I have right now... Asia-sama, work with me to heal Makoto-sama's eye, okay? We'll have to save as much as we can in the hopes that maybe an artificial eye can be made for Makoto-sama in the future, and also, we have to make sure that Makoto-sama is in no pain."

"Y-Yes, I shall do my best with you, Ravel-san!"

Asia tried her best to heal his eye, along with Ravel doing the same thing.

Rias' eyes went over Makoto's form, she was going to say something about the recklessness of what had happened, but seeing that he had his eye stolen from him, and felt it literally melting in his skull, she had to let it go now, and was going to tell Sona the same thing, she didn't want either of them to add worry to the young boy right now, plus she had to worry about Serafall, she was terrified.

"So, we have this, person that's running around, and can melt things with water...it's the same person that Sona had confronted…but, they didn't go this extreme to melt body parts...what does this person want?"

Makoto didn't have an answer for Rias, he couldn't even guess what it was.

"I don't know. All I know is that they are crazed, and went to kill Irina-chan and kept saying that I was a Prince, and something like that. I don't know what they want...but, I was saved, by that Sensei."

"The blue haired woman? The one that we thought was a Sensei, but could be someone else entirely?"

Millicas spoke up her doubts, Makoto nodding his head.

"Yes, that's right. She came to save me, and Irina-chan and told us to run away. It doesn't seem to make it any different though, I don't know what she wants. But, she can't be so bad that she saved me. She can't be an enemy, otherwise, why would she even save my body and Irina-chan's as well? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Maybe she wants you for something. That's why, Makoto. You cannot go anywhere on your own for the foreseeable future."

"Foreseeable future? Is that supposed to be some joke? I've just lost my eye, and you're cracking eye jokes already!?"

Rias' eyes widened in pure horror at the serious look on Makoto's face.

"Ooh Maou-sama, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to even say it like-"

"Hahaha." Makoto chuckled, seeing the scared face of Rias. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Rias' eyes narrowed at the boy, but then stopped that when realizing that he couldn't do that anymore, with only one eye now being shown.

Princess came into the room, and spat "Ooh shit your eye!" once seeing the eye itself, everyone's eyes turning towards the young cat, Princess then meowed, walking towards Makoto's body, and hopped onto his lap.

"Did your cat just speak Ma-chan? She just...didn't she? Or am I hearing things right now Ma-chan? I don't know how to say it...maybe I'm hearing it wrong, perhaps, I am not hearing it right, but it seems like there's something's going on here..."

Irina looked suspicious of the cat, she didn't like that it could do something like that.

"Don't even open that can of worms." Kalawarner placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "That cat defies common sense, it is a scary little pussy." Kalawarner's eyes went towards Makoto again. "Master, did this whore here do something to you? If she did, allow me to ram her through with my light spear, I'll kill the slut, I don't mind, if she thinks getting away with this is alright, then she has another thing coming, doesn't she? I'll kill her for doing this to you Master, she doesn't deserve to live after all of this. I'll kill her myself!"

Irina felt lower than the floor right now, she felt so guilty at what had happened, and what could have happened if she was the one who took the attack. If she had, then he wouldn't be suffering like this right now.

Makoto began shaking his head.

"No, Kalawarner-san, it's nothing like that."

"Are you sure? This Exorcist was with you, she's a culprit in this!"

Rias pointed towards Irina accusingly, Irina tipping her head to the side.

"Who are you again?"

Rias' face dropped, as Irina hid a smile. Ise felt a nervous sweat drip down behind him, but his concern was more Makoto than about Rias and her mental state.

"What did you just say to me? Did you just question my existence?"

"...I don't really understand who you are though..."

Irina didn't know if she should play the game anymore, seeing the aura radiating off her body, the ground denting from her power alone.

"Fuck off. Both you, and your bitch friend Xenovia can get out of my life already for what you've done to me in the past, and in the future, which you no doubt will because you're mean to me. I am a real person damn it! And I am not hearing this anymore! If you want to say or question my existence, then do it to my face, right now! Go on, do it Irina! I'm begging for it, go on! Make a move! It's the big day, I wanna hear this from your lips!"

Irina backed down at the sight of the blazing Rias, she looked so angered that she could even kill someone at that moment in time.

"Whoa, calm down Rias-san, you're getting worked up."

Kalawarner brought up, making Rias sigh.

"I know, but I'm terrified right now...shit, Kalawarner, I'm frightened of Serafall-sama, we're all done for now, this isn't even a mistake either, we're done, she's going to butcher all of us, her precious Queen has been damaged, and I remember a time when I accidentally...no. It is too hard right now, I can't, I need to do something to stop this feeling...I'm scared of Serafall-sama right now...she called me damaged goods and made me marathon her freaking show for hours on end, with one girl two cups playing too last time Makoto was hurt, this time...ooh shit."

Rias admitted, Ise twisting his eyes to her.

"One girl, two cups? What's that?"

Ise had heard of something like that before, not the one Rias mentioned.

Rias, didn't say anything, just keeping her head down sadly.

"Makoto-san..."

Asia's eyes turned teary as she looked at Makoto, using her Sacred Gear to heal the eye...or what was left. Even Ravel was using some Phoenix Tears to aid, but they all knew the grim reality that he had lost his eye.

"Asia-chan, it isn't as bad as it looks."

"You're missing an eye!" Ise argued as his own eyes ragged with fresh tears. "How can that be not as bad as it looks!? Are you mad!?"

"No, I'm half blind."

Makoto attempted a joke, but Rias felt faint, her heart smashed against her chest.

"This isn't funny! Serafall-sama is going to come and kill me for this! Sona's fucked, we're all fucked! Ravel, sorry but you're fucked as well!" Ravel hung her head down as Rias shed real tears of fear. "Ooh shit, I knew I should've paid more attention, given more pressure on all of this, protected you, kept you with me, and now we're all fucked and there's nothing that can be done! Nothing at all! We're all going to die! Please don't hurt me Serafall-sama, I'm sorry for what happened to your Queen!"

Rias felt her heart beating faster, and faster, so fast that it could be said that she was like a wild horse inside of her chest, stampeding around and wasn't giving her any chance to solve this on her own, she couldn't like this at all.

Makoto rolled his lone eye, not believing that she was doing this.

"Don't worry, she's not going to do anything to you."

"I'm dead...I'm screwed, I'm never going to be able to recover from this. Serafall-sama, please accept my apology, and please don't strike me down with the power of the Underworld, I don't think I will be able to take it."

Rias sobbed, putting her hands to her eyes.

Ise stroked her back, wanting to comfort her. But still, he was very concerned for Makoto and could feel that he felt anger for what happened. Harming his little brother, wasn't allowed, and Ise wanted to go and bust some heads. He wanted to go, and hunt down the person who had hurt Makoto, he wanted to go, and kill him.

Asia and Ravel continued doing what they were doing, and eventually, stopped.

Asia still looked down as she looked into Makoto's lone eye. Using his hand, he grasped onto her own hand, and held it tightly, stroking her hand with his thumb, wanting to soothe the young girl.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, I already know. You don't have to sugar coat anything, I've lost my eye, I'll just have to adapt to that."

"Makoto-san...you've lost the eye, there wasn't anything to heal. Even with Ravel-sans Tears, it only could heal what was left, and that wasn't much. But, we've stopped the bleeding at least, and Makoto-san is going to be fine..."

"Yes, she's right Makoto-sama, we've managed to stop the bleeding, and you'll be fine, minus...what you have lost. But, even if you have, you still can...do many things, and Makoto-sama can also..." Ravel shook her head, standing up. "I'm sorry, I can't..."

Ravel couldn't stand it anymore, and left the room.

Makoto looked on at the departing Ravel, and stood up.

"I'm going to, go and see her..."

"Wait, before you go, you need to have that eye wrapped up Makoto-san."

Millicas spoke up, quickly gathering some bandages. She wrapped the bandages around his eye, and around his head, making sure that she was as delicate as she could be, considering the situation, Asia also offered her support.

Once they were done, Millicas kissed Makoto on the lips, and then hugged him tightly.

"Makoto-san, I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright, I'm gonna go and find Ravel-san. I'll be back later on."

Makoto left the room, and chased after Ravel.

* * *

She ended up going to her room, so Makoto walked there, and could see the door open.

He looked inside, and saw Ravel shedding some tears, so he walked into the room, moving closer to the young girl, showing his best smile that he could, knowing that he needed to comfort her, wanting her at her best.

On her face, he could see the anguish that she felt. She took it harder than he thought that she would do, but it did make him smile. Knowing that despite the small amount of time they had spent together, they wanted, she wanted to be right with him, and felt sorrow for him.

"Ravel-san? Why are you running away?"

Ravel whipped under her eyes, trying to control the tears she was shedding.

"Makoto-sama. Please don't look at my pathetic side like this."

"I don't think you're pathetic Ravel-san."

Ravel didn't exactly believe him…

No, she didn't want to believe him.

She wished that she desperately could not believe in him.

"I don't even deserve to cry, you're the one who got hurt. It's stupid, and I don't have a reason to cry...it's just, after everything I've seen you do, how you've sacrificed everything for everyone else, and even have people turn on you, this doesn't seem right. I don't like this at all. Makoto-sama, I'm sorry for this, I should have gone with you."

"It was my decision, and I did what I needed to do. Ravel-san, I wouldn't of stopped even if you came, even if it came for you, I would have done the same thing, you don't have to cry Ravel-san, you've done more than enough for me for me to be happy. Now, come on, don't show any tears."

Makoto sat beside her, putting his arm around her.

Ravel fell against him, and continued to cry, despite trying not too.

"I'm sorry Makoto-sama, I'm really sorry that your eye has gone. It was that damn dissoliving water guys fault. We'll get him Makoto-sama, I am going to promise you right here, and now, I'm going to get him myself. I'll use my Phenex flames to burn him down into ashes."

Makoto placed his hand on the back of Ravel's head, stroking her blonde hair gently.

"Don't worry Ravel-san, I'm okay. We'll get that guy together, all of us together."

Ravel continued to cry onto his chest, and she showed no signs of stopping.

Makoto just held the young girl, and waited for her to calm down.

He didn't let her go, he never could, she kept a tight hold of him after all.

She felt sorry for what happened, she felt like she was slowly unsure of what the future was going to bring.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Koneko sat up in her bed.

She looked around, and she felt, something off.

"Ravel-san...she seems to be getting ahead of me again with Mako-kun...she's always a troublesome opponent..."

Koneko had a serious look on her face.

How she knew, no one would ever know.

But, it didn't matter right now, Koneko had the feeling that Ravel was getting ahead of her and she didn't like it.

* * *

After leaving Ravel, Makoto went into the bathroom, and went towards the mirror.

He lifted up the bandages that covered his eye, and looked with his lone eye at the hole that was made. No eye, nothing. Fortunately, Asia, and Ravel managed to heal it to a place that it wouldn't cause problems.

But now that he had time to think about it, he just had to look, and feel, sickened by it all.

He didn't hate that it happened, he couldn't.

The circumstances of why it happened, he accepted them. But he had this feeling inside of him, and he couldn't shake the feeling either, he didn't want to shake it, he wanted to face it full force, and that meant he wasn't going to back down.

But, still…

Ise, who happened to be walking past, heard some noise from the bathroom, and it sounded bad, so he went to investigate.

The door was open, and he saw Makoto looking at his lost eye.

He didn't even know how Makoto was dealing.

If he had lost an eye, then he would be more, angry, and wanting revenge.

But, Makoto seemed, calmer than he would ever be.

Ise wanted to go and murder the person who did this to his little brother, he wanted to wrap his hands around their neck, and strangle the life out of that person. But of course, it was going to be hard to do that without know that person.

"Hey, it doesn't look bad, you know? Makes you kinda like a badass. I'm sure all the ladies will be totally over you now, they'll want to take care of you, and things like that. You're lucky, damn Shota, you're always using your cuteness powers to your advantage."

Ise tried his best to cheer up his younger brother.

Makoto turned towards him, trying his best to be calm.

"Yeah, I suppose so..."

"You did the right thing though, saving Irina like that. Add her to the harem list, huh."

Ise added levity to the situation, but Makoto didn't know if he could have levity right now.

"Onii-chan, now that I've lost this eye, people seem to be treating me differently, like I'm...I don't know, they look at me differently. Especially Irina-chan, she blames herself for it all, and I don't blame her. It's not like my life has drastically changed, I've lost an eye, sure, and it might take some time, but I'm gonna adjust to it."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's just worried about you."

"They don't have to be. I'm not dead, and I still have one good eye, I can still fight-"

"Fighting? You still wanna do that?"

Ise wasn't so sure about Makoto fighting again. He couldn't stop him he knew that, but his elder brother instincts told him that he didn't want Makoto to go and fight anything, or anyone either, especially in such a condition.

"I'm still a Devil under Serafall Leviathan-sama. Because I've lost an eye, doesn't change that. Would you quit if you lost an eye?" Ise stayed silent, but Makoto knew the truth, he could see it in Ise's eyes. "Exactly, Onii-chan. I can't stop now, just because of this. I'll adjust to this, and come back fighting."

"It's still dangerous, and I don't...I don't want to lose you. Saji can go and fight if he likes, and if he gets hurt, well that'll teach him to not be an arrogant prick, but you...I'm worried about you."

Makoto moved closer, placing his hand on Ise's arm.

"I know Onii-chan, I know you are. I know you're worried about me, but I'm gonna be fighting. Yumi-senpai is still out there, somewhere, right now, and she's fighting, so I have to do that as well, and bring her back. I'm only learning from you, Onii-chan."

"Learning from me?"

Ise held a question mark above his head.

"Yeah, like you did with Buchou. You came for her, again and again, you never stopped. I'm doing the same for Yumi-senpai, again and again even if she rejects me, I wont let her go, you know? I don't want to lose her. So, I'm gonna have to go for her again and again like Onii-chan is doing and always does because he's my brave Onii-chan."

Ise's eyes welled up with tears, but he didn't want to show them to Makoto.

He admired Makoto's bravery, and with such beautiful words, he truly felt blessed.

"So, what's it like to have your eye melted away?"

"Finally, someone asks about it without trying to make it sound like it is completely a negative thing." Ise turned back, showing no tears, but Makoto already saw them before and chose to not comment. "Well, it was...a burning sensation, and well..I don't know how to describe it, it was terribly painful, even more so than when I was stabbed with spears of light. That seemed like cakewalk compared to that eye melting."

"Geez, I can't imagine how painful it was then. I remember when I got hit with spears of light, and it hurt like a bitch. I, didn't like that, but this was even worse huh. I can't imagine."

"Would you like me to do it to you so you'd know what it is like?"

Makoto suggested with a sly grin.

Ise chuckled, grabbing the boys head, and put him in a playful headlock.

"I'll do more than that to you if you try it with me!"

The pair of brothers laughed together, and shared an experience like no other, they truly did have the best kind of relationship with one another.

* * *

Later on, as Makoto was getting ready for bed, adjusting the bandages on his eye, trying to get it to a comfortable position. Even after it had been a few hours this had happened, it didn't matter in the end, Makoto was trying his best to just adjust.

Everyone else wasn't in the room right now, Makoto knew that they would be, and honestly, he couldn't wait for them either. Right now, he believed….no, he knew that he would need to have them around him at this moment in time.

He then heard the door very silently, but with a tiny bit of noise, open. His lone eye went towards the place the door was, and what he saw, was Irina herself.

Irina didn't look the best right now.

She looked like she had been crying.

Makoto couldn't stand seeing her like that, and moved closer.

"Iri-chan? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Irina shook her head, inching closer, and closer. Her movements were abnormal, not quite the sight that Irina usually showed. Makoto, didn't like this, he knew something was wrong. If it is was because of his eye or not, he wasn't sure, but it did seem like the most likely culprit.

"Ma-chan, it's all my fault, that this has happened."

He knew what she was talking about when her eyes hovered over the place his eye was.

"No, it isn't Iri-chan, I don't think it is your fault at all."

Makoto soothed the young woman, but she didn't heed his words, and gently pushed Makoto back. His feet stumbled on the ground, falling back down onto the bed. He gasped at the sudden falling onto the bed, as Irina placed her hand on his chest.

"Ma-chan, please...please stop being so nice to me...this is all my fault.."

"No, Iri-chan, this isn't your fault, I don't blame you. I never did. I saved you, I've got nothing to worry about with you. I'm glad, I could save you, that I could protect you, so please don't be so worried about it all now."

Irina didn't listen, running her finger up and down Makoto's chest. She looked at the shirt that he had on, and wordlessly, she began lifting the shirt up off his body, exposing his somewhat toned stomach to her.

"My Ma-chan, you've been working out."

"Y-Yeah, but what are you doing?"

Makoto hoped that he didn't know what was going on, and wished that it wasn't what he was thinking about.

But, it seemed from the looks that Irina and the eyes that she had, that maybe she had something that she wanted.

She slipped his shirt off. He didn't fight, he was more stunned than anything, he couldn't fight back right now, he was trying to work out what she was doing and why she was doing it. Irina though looked at Makoto's form, and couldn't help herself feeling, deeply within herself.

"Ma-chan's body isn't as I expected. I really like Ma-chan's body. And because Ma-chan has been seen by me, Ma-chan can also see mine too."

Irina proceeded to put her hands behind her, taking off her shirt that she borrowed.

"Wait-"

She didn't listen, taking off the shirt, throwing it down to the side. She showed her bra covered breast, her face burning red with innocence, something Makoto was a sucker for, and also, longing in her eyes.

"Though I'm inexperienced Ma-chan, I want to feel you on me Ma-chan."

"Iri-chan, I know that you're upset, but you don't have to do this. This isn't you."

He tried his best to reason with her, knowing that it would be damaging if it happened to her now. He really liked her, but doing this, was against his moral code, he couldn't do this to her, and he wouldn't do this to her either.

"But, it is Ma-chan. This is me, I am wanting to feel Ma-chan on me, and I want to feel Ma-chan loving me as well, that's how I honestly feel. Ma-chan, because Ma-chan blessed me with his love, and affection, I get to feel Ma-chan's happiness all of the time, and I couldn't do that either, so Ma-chan, here, my boobs."

"W-Wait, a second Iri-chan! Please stop this, this isn't you!"

Makoto cried out, but Irina ignored him once more, undoing her bra strap.

As soon as she did, the bra covering her breasts, was released, though it was dimly lit, his Devil eye helped him see the shape of her large breasts. They were definitely bigger than Asia's, and maybe around Yumi's level of size. The perkiness of the nipple made Makoto's lone eye widen, Irina's face turning a pink colour when looking at Makoto's hips.

"My, Ma-chan is a naughty boy. Ma-chan, do you mind if I see?"

Irina's words were surprisingly lustful (at least for Irina) as her eyes traced the outline of Makoto's crotch. Makoto felt heat pool into his face, it glowing bright red, and his eye biting his lower lip, covering his crotch with his hand.

"N-No, you can't!"

"Why Ma-chan?"

"Because, this is wrong! This isn't you, you don't do things like this!"

"Well, I do now Ma-chan, because I want to show Ma-chan the extent of my feelings too!"

She bent down and hovered above Makoto's body, and Makoto got a full view of her breasts, which brushed against his chest, and her eyes, her lonely looking eyes filled with regret, and sadness, it was tearing into her deeply.

Irina leaned closer towards him, and tried to touch his lips, but he stopped her with his hand.

"Ma-chan? What's going on? Don't you want to kiss me?"

Her eyes searched his lone one, wanting to understand what was going on.

"W-Well, of course, but wouldn't that be a bad thing for you and your religion? I'm a Devil now, if you kiss me, wont it bad for you when you get to go to Heaven? I don't want to be the reason Irina-chan doesn't get to be an Angel."

Irina shook her head as she began crying.

"No, I don't want to be an Angel. If Ma-chan doesn't get to be an Angel, then I don't want to be an Angel either, it isn't right, Ma-chan is the best kind of person, yet he doesn't get to be an Angel? It isn't right at all, so it isn't fair if I get to be one and Ma-chan doesn't get to be one. And if God can't accept my feelings for Ma-chan, then I don't want to believe in God anymore."

"You don't mean that."

Irina shed more tears, that fell onto his face.

"I do! What God would allow Ma-chan to suffer like this!?" Her faith was shaken as she cried. "Why would God allow Ma-chan to suffer like this!? Ma-chan is a good person, yet God didn't do anything to protect Ma-chan at all! Even when I offered my prayers up to Heaven everyday, I always prayed for Ma-chan, yet God didn't even answer any of them and protect Ma-chan! He let Ma-chan become a Devil, he let Ma-chan's eye melt, he hurt Ma-chan in different ways, and it isn't fair...Ma-chan isn't a bad person yet God did all of this, no, he didn't do anything to protect Ma-chan when I prayed so hard, and tried my best to do everything that I can do...but it never amounted to anything, all of it, didn't amount to anything."

Makoto blinked his golden eye.

"You...prayed for me everyday?"

Irina cried even more, her eyes landing on Makoto's face.

"Yes...Ma-chan, I found it extremely hard leaving here. Ma-chan and I were always great together. But, when I found out I had the potential to be a good Exorcist, I had to debate with myself over, and over again if I should go or not. I didn't want to go at first, but Ma-chan indirectly told me that it would be okay. I remember Ma-chan said "If you can be God's agent, wouldn't that be amazing?" so I thought that I could be, I could be Ma-chan's agent now, and then...it all went to hell, and Ma-chan disappeared out of my life, no I left Ma-chan's life, and went to England, and became the best Exorcist that I could. But while I was serving God, I never could forget Ma-chan, and I always prayed for Ma-chan everyday of my life, and he made me smile again. I looked at a picture of Ma-chan and me everyday. I even wore the necklace Ma-chan and I made together often and when I wasn't, I always placed it in a safe place."

Makoto gently pushed her off the bed, off him.

She looked hurt, upset, as he stood up.

She watched him walk over to a draw, and then went into a secret compartment of a draw.

Irina looked on with teary eyes, she couldn't stop with the tears that she felt in her eyes right now.

But, then she saw that he pulled out a necklace as well, one half of a blue stone.

Irina's eyes became overwhelmed with happy tears.

"Ma-chan..."

"I always kept it." He revealed, his eye trailing back to her. "I didn't know if I would ever meet Irina-chan again one day, but I always kept it as a promise that I would try my best to meet that person again one day."

Irina's smile widened a little bit, and from between her breasts, she pulled out the other half. Makoto's smile grew as he walked over to the sitting down Irina.

"They haven't been reunited in years."

"Well, they have now."

Makoto connected the pair of necklaces together, as they smiled at one another.

"Ma-chan, I'm so sorry that this happened because of me."

Makoto's hand went across her face, stroking the flesh gently.

"No, I don't, and wont ever blame you, so don't blame yourself Irina-chan. I've lost an eye, but I can still see with my other eye. Yeah, it sucks, and I feel really depressed about it, but I'm not going to dwell on it, there's more things that I need to do before I can rest. After all of this is over, then I can think about it. For now, it's not an issue, I'll adjust. I adjusted to being a Devil that hated the sun, I'll adjust to this too. And my eyes can also be my Sacred Gear, he or she can be my eyes, and my weapon. We're apart of this uniting force, they see what I see, and I see what they see, because we're connected. So don't cry okay Iri-chan? Tears don't belong on your face, they never did."

Despite him saying that, Irina couldn't help but cry as she fell against Makoto's chest. He held her tightly, stroking the back of her head as she sobbed onto his chest. Irina felt so guilty about everything going on. And all she could do was sob into his chest, and she couldn't, she wouldn't hold back either, and Makoto, didn't stop her either, he just held her in his arms and allowed her feelings to come out.

The pent up feelings that she felt, were all released at this moment in time, Makoto just allowed her to sob her heart out like she did.

Once she was finished, she looked into his golden eye, with her teary face.

Makoto stroked her face comfortingly, lovingly.

"Iri-chan, it is alright now. Please, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright, you don't have to worry now."

Irina hiccuped, continuing to hold onto the young boy for dear life.

"Ma-chan, you said that I didn't mean it about God."

"Yeah, I know you don't."

"But...it doesn't matter about that right now. God, I love God, and I serve God. But Ma-chan is also important to me. I've thought about it, if Ma-chan desired, I would always live with Ma-chan, no matter what else happened."

"Don't say that, you're supposed to be an Angel, you are an Angel, my Angel."

He added at the end, making Irina smile even more.

"Then becoming an actual Angel doesn't matter or not. Ma-chan said such beautiful words to me, so that's okay with me. In the end, being Ma-chan's Angel is okay with me, I don't need to become an actual Angel. I'd happily become a Devil if it meant I could spend all of my time with Ma-chan, I'd definitely love Ma-chan forever if he asked me to. God means the world to me, but Ma-chan means more, he protected me, even before all of this supernatural stuff. When I fell out of the tree, Ma-chan caught me with his body, when I fell into the river, Ma-chan came and pulled me out of it, despite nearly drowning himself. Ma-chan has done much for me, and I remember all of it, and I even remember my promise to Ma-chan, and I'd happily become one with Ma-chan if he desired, even if I was a Devil, if I was Ma-chan's Devil, then I'd be okay with everything else, because I know that Ma-chan, Devil or not, is still my Ma-chan."

Makoto wasn't sure if she should say that or not.

But, she seemed much happier than she was before.

So, Makoto, was happy that she was happy right now, that's all that mattered in the end, that she was happy.

She hugged Makoto's upper body, then leaned closer to Makoto's lips.

"Ma-chan, remember our promise?"

"A-Ah yeah, but that's not relevant right now..."

"Even then, I still remembered it, and how Ma-chan said it while looking me in the eyes...and now I can look at Ma-chan's golden eye, and say that, whatever happens, Ma-chan is important to me, and even if God would be against it, I don't mind doing this."

"Wai-"

He tried avoiding her, he really did.

But, she caught his lips with her own, in an intense, passionately kiss.

Makoto was frozen as Irina sunk into the kiss. Her body quivered, so Makoto supported her by holding her shoulders, wanting and yet not wanting to break the kiss. He worried for her status now kissing a Devil, but to receive a kiss from Irina was, something that blew his mind.

When Irina pulled away, she blushed immensely, as did Makoto, the eyes they both had looked everywhere other than the person themselves.

"Ma-chan's kiss was different since the last time. But, Ma-chan has kissed other girls after me. But, I was Ma-chan's first, yes?"

"Y-Yeah, you were."

He answered honestly, and showed an adorable look on his face as Irina looked back.

"Then I am content."

"But what about God Iri-chan? You just, kissed me. Would it be...I mean, wouldn't God be dissatisfied if he found out that you kissed me? I don't want you to get into trouble, that was the last thing that I would want."

"I see...then, okay. Ma-chan, don't worry. A God that doesn't accept Ma-chan isn't a God that I-"

"Don't."

Makoto cut her off.

"Ma-chan..."

"Don't, okay? Don't say it. No matter how you feel right now, even if God doesn't accept me, it is okay. I can get over that, Iri-chan, you loved God way more than anyone else I know, maybe besides Asia-chan but she's adjusted quite well I'd say. Even then, don't say anything like that Irina-chan, and just, say that we had the best kiss."

Irina hugged Makoto tightly.

"We had the best kiss."

She reiterated once more, her face going up, and Makoto's going down, sharing another kiss, a tender loving kiss that neither ever wanted to stop.

OPEN!

"Eeep!"

Irina squealed as the door was violently open, by Princess and Kalawarner. Princess' eyes were dangerous, hollow, and unforgiving. Kalawarner looked pissed off as well at the embrace that Makoto was having with Irina, thankfully not seeing their kiss. Asia and Millicas also walked closer, Ravel not far behind them.

"Nyaaaa..."

Irina seemed to understand what Princess was saying, bowing her head.

"Please...Please Princess, I'm sorry...I'm scared..."

Princess raised her head, nuzzling against Makoto's face once jumping up his body and onto his shoulder. But her eyes shot towards Irina, making her jump backwards, fear dancing between her eyes.

"Makoto-sama." Ravel spoke up, moving closer. "I have decided to stay in this room with Makoto-sama tonigh-"

"You don't have to announce it." Kalawarner pushed past her, Ravel's anger being stimulated, Kalawarner hugging Makoto from behind. "Just stay in the room." Kalawarner spoke up, kissing Makoto's neck to the others jealousy. "Like I am, isn't that right Master? You can sleep on my breasts, which are totally the best here, especially from that Irina's breasts."

"H-Hey!"

Irina pipped up, Kalawarner faking a smile.

"Can I answer something from you brown haired Exorcist woman?"

"Erm, I just want to say my boobs aren't bad...Ma-chan might like them, and then even if he doesn't...I still like Ma-chan very much, he's very important to me, and I care about Ma-chan very much."

"Well, with the people here, I suppose so in that regards. But to me, I don't like it, your breasts I mean, and they are very scary to look upon. The untouched breast of a woman that has given herself to God. Do you have a cross between your-"

"Kalawarner-sama."

Ravel reprimanded Kalawarner who glared.

Millicas moved closer to Makoto, hugging onto him, as did Asia.

"Makoto-san, even though Irina-san is here, are you still going to be with me too?"

"Ooh Asia-chan don't think such things, you're okay with me, I'm still with you, always."

Asia fell against him, and cuddled onto him, not wanting to let the young boy go, ever.

Makoto himself hugged onto Asia, Millicas, and Kalawarner as well as Ravel, and Irina who joined into the hug. Makoto loved it, that they displayed the affection, but he couldn't help but have a sinking feeling, like something was going to go down.

* * *

That night, Makoto, laid in bed together with Irina, Ravel, Kalawarner, Asia, and Millicas along with Princess on his crotch. They wouldn't leave, not that he blamed them. The surprising one was Irina herself, she wouldn't leave, and even stripped down to her panties, and bra, cradling Makoto's head in her bust.

Makoto couldn't sleep though, he kept replaying what happened again and again, what happened to him, and what could have happened to Irina.

He wouldn't of been able to take it if it happened to Irina, but he still felt frustration that this happened at all. Makoto, didn't like that he got the best of him, this person, and it made him want to train even harder than before.

Makoto noticed Asia was the one clinging to him tightly.

Using his fingers, he ran them through her hair, stroking her head gently, making her smile in her sleep.

" _I'm sorry Asia-chan, I worried you huh...damn my eye, I need to keep calm, and think about it later, I can't right now, Kokabiel is out there, Yumi-senpai is out there...I need to do something...even without an eye, I can still fight, I won't stop...I need to find her and protect her..._ " He however looked at the bed, and the naked women all clinging to him, smiling to himself. " _Even without an eye, I still get adored by these lovely girls...they are the best after all. I don't think I could do it without them...thanks everyone._ "

He thanked them from deep within his heart, knowing that they truly were the best he had ever witnessed before.

As he was thinking and doing what he thought was right, Millicas wormed her way up the bed, and faced him. His head left Irina's bust, Millicas' sad eyes landing on his own saddened eye, his hand gently going over her face.

She sunk into his hand, she felt good with the hand going over her like that. She even took his hand, placing it on her small breast. Makoto blinked rapidly at the sight, but she suppressed a moan from his hand on her.

"Makoto-san, I also want to be ecchi with Makoto-san sometimes. That's why, you can also, play with my bust. I know it isn't the biggest, but Makoto-sans hands can help them grow, and I'll also become the best person, that I can become, someone Makoto-san can be with too."

"Heh, maybe one day, we could be. Millicas-san, is this about my eye? Are you feeling worried about what Sera-tan might do?"

She shook her head.

"I don't care what Serafall-sama might do, all I care about is Makoto-san and what's happened. Because, Makoto-san is someone that I definitely care about, and want Makoto-san to do his best, and I want to be with Makoto-san and keep him safe, always."

"Don't worry Millicas-san about me Millicas-san, I can keep myself safe, and we'll be together the next time anything comes by."

"You know I'm worried...Makoto-san, I'm sorry about all of this. Because of being a Devil, you lost your eye, and maybe more things could happen. If you never became a Devil, then you-"

"Could've never met you."

Makoto finished off for her, Millicas' eyes downwards.

"Makoto-san..."

"I met all of you because of this, don't worry about me Millicas-san. I'm glad to have met you and I'm glad that I'm here, now. Besides, didn't you say to me once you're always going to be with me? If I never became a Devil, I never would have met you, and never got to experience you and your kindness either."

"Ooh Makoto-san, I'm glad you remembered, because I am going to be with Makoto-san always. I'll be beside him through everything else, and I can't wait for Makoto-san to...I just can't wait for our relationship to go forward, more and more."

Millicas leaned up, and caught his lips. He kissed her back as he closed his lone eye, cupping her sweet face with one of his hands. She responded by running her hands through his hair, then Makoto felt her tongue slip into his mouth.

His lone eye shot open at the very idea that she did that. But it wasn't unwelcomed. He played with her tongue, and she allowed him to, wanting him to kiss her deeply, it was the only thing she could do right now.

Millicas took his other hand, placing it on her small breast, groaning into his mouth as his hand squeezed her breast. Feeling the mewling that she was doing, Makoto smiled into their shared kiss with one another.

But then, Makoto, Millicas, Kalawarner, and Ravel all sat up right away, because of an enormous pressure they had never felt before. Well, besides one person who had felt it before, and that was Kalawarner herself.

"Ooh shit, he's here..."

Makoto heard her murmur, Irina rubbing her eyes at the disturbance.

"What's going on..."

"Damn it, this power..."

Millicas jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window. Asia also got up after feeling something, and clung to Makoto as Ravel got off the bed as well, moving towards the window, and seeing who she did.

"I've never met him, but he's the person who you all described..."

Ravel murmured, as Makoto walked to the window, Asia clung to him tightly partly in fear, Irina moving closer to the window as well.

When they looked down from the window, there was someone looking up…

"…Freed! What's happened to Yumi-senpai..."

The one who had a sickening and evoking smirk was the white haired priest, Freed. Irina tightened her eyes, slipping on her clothes.

"Ma-chan, we've got to do something."

"Agreed."

Makoto clicked his fingers, putting on some clothes as did Millicas, Ravel, and Kalawarner. Makoto then did the same thing for Asia, putting some clothes on her via magic, Asia smiling at the outfit that she had on, her school uniform.

"…A Fallen Angel is nearby."

Millicas murmured ever so slightly.

"It's Kokabiel, I can feel it inside of me though I wish I felt Master inside of me, we've got to do something Master."

"Yeah, come on, lets go."

Makoto was first out of the door along with Asia clinging to him, followed by Irina, Millicas, and Kalawarner. Ravel took a few seconds, looking at the situation at hand, not liking it, but still followed the others out.

As she walked, she saw Mittelt, Rias, and Ise all exiting the room and the house as well.

The street was near quiet, besides the priest that looked at them all.

"Yaho! Makoto-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

When we got out of the house, the shitty priest talked to us with a weird speech.

"What do you want? Tell me right now."

Makoto asked him, but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh.

"My, is that bandage a fashion trend? It looks super cute on you! Gives you a bad boy theme!"

"Don't you speak to Ma-chan like that!"

Irina changed the Excalibur she had into a katana, and went to go forward, but she stopped, when she felt the pressure again. The pressure was so strong that it exceeded all of their expectations, besides possibly Millicas who felt angered by such a presence.

"No doubt, this is Kokabiel..."

"I'm fucking scared Kalawarner, Kokabiel's gonna kill me and you, mostly me, and you as well!"

Mittelt let out a fearful cry, not wanting to die, ever.

Then, Rias' and Millicas' eyes went upwards. They looked at the power that was coming for them, and so did Makoto with his lone eye, soon the others followed with their own eyes, seeing what was up there, and didn't like it.

It was a Fallen Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. He had ten of these wings, and they all looked black as night. Kalawarner's, and Mittelt's wings sprung out of their back as a response to this, making sure that they are gonna be alright.

This mans eyes, Kokabiel's eyes went around the others, and looked at Rias. His eyes briefly went over her, as she readied to speak, but to her surprise, he stopped, and looked back towards Makoto himself, ignoring Rias.

"This is our first time meeting, Queen of Serafall. The famous blonde and black hair, yes I see it is still the same. Though, you seem to be missing an eye? The eye you have, has gone? So, what happened? I used to enjoy staring at your different coloured eyes."

Makoto felt like it was a blue to his stomach that was coming through right now.

"So, you're Kokabiel, aren't you? Though I have lost my eye-"

"Kokabiel." Rias began cutting off Makoto to Ravel's annoyance. "I am Rias Gremory."

Rias smiled out, showing a smile that meant she was ready to fight.

Kokabiel blinked, then turned his head.

"Anyway, Queen of Serafall-"

"Wait." Rias cut him off, putting her hand up as she did. "If you want to talk, then please talk to me. I do run this town, you know? Please direct your words towards me, and I will cooperate with you in this conversation alone."

Kokabiel rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, a tick mark appearing above Rias' head.

"Anyway, Queen of Serafall, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Rias growled at Kokabiel, but he ignored her, increasing her aura around her body.

"Oi, creature from the black lagoon! I'm here too! Talk to me!"

Rias declared, her rage becoming increasingly scary. Even Ise felt sweat drip down his back at the scary look Rias had in her eyes.

"Will you shut the fuck up Rias-sama!?"

Mittelt yelled at her with teary eyes.

"What!? I need to talk too!"

"Shut up! That bastard up there is terrifying! Please, just keep your mouth shut! I want to live past this day, so please keep your mouth zipped, or I will hit you with my spears of light and they will kill you! Please, for the love of everything in this world, just shut up!"

Rias took a step back, putting her hands upwards in defence.

"Alright, chill out."

Kokabiel sighed heavily.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt. So, I heard you had become the bitch of the Devils, how quint. You two always were disgusting. Half breed scum. Truthfully, I am glad you're gone. Too bad Raynare is gone, she was a hot piece of ass. You two, make me feel violently ill, go and die."

Kalawarner, and Mittelt looked downwards in depression.

"Hey! Leave them alone you jerk!"

Ise shot at him with disdain, Makoto agreeing with his head.

"There's no reason to even say that! If you want to speak, do it right now! I want you to speak, right now!"

Kokabiel chuckled dirtily.

"I presume you understand why I am here." Makoto glared. "I see an Excalibur in front of me with that brown haired girl, she needs to hand that over. It's better now, so I don't have to dirty my hands with her blood."

Irina pulled backwards slightly.

Even with all of her training, she still felt unsure of all of this, and wondered where Xenovia was, and Yumi as well, though it was Makoto more worried for Yumi than anything else.

"No, she's not. She wont give her sword to you, unless she's running it through your icy heart."

Makoto stepped in front of her in a defensive movement, causing Irina to smile in appreciation.

"My, the brave and the bold, you surely are interesting to me. Much more than Rias Gremory, that's why I chose to speak with you."

Rias shook her head, a mirthful expression on her face.

"Ise, get ready, I'm going to shoot him soon."

"Buchou, please..."

"He's testing my patience, and I wont be able to hold on forever..."

Rias truly was becoming mad, but she knew Ise was right, so she kept herself as strong as she could for the moment.

"Speak away then, I want to hear what you've got to say, though if you're just going to ask for Excalibur, then forget it. We're not handing it over, so why don't you give us the Excalibur you, and your little lacky Freed has. How about that?"

"You're strong, for saying and speaking like that to me."

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister along with his daughter, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Rias glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes. As Millicas did the same thing as well, she wasn't amused with what was going on. But Makoto seethed with rage, he wasn't going to be going down like this.

"You sick bastard, don't even try anything or I'll freeze you solid. I'll even freeze your eyes, and make you watch your own death."

Millicas smiled towards Makoto who had his eyes solely on the opponent before him.

"I love your scary side, it is as expected as a Maou's Queen. Though you're currently the weakest Queen a Maou has, I can see great things from you, so Makoto, come and join me by my side. You were turned into a Devil unfairly, and though I do hate Devils, I don't mind taking you with me."

"Don't even lay a hand on my brother you sick bastard!"

Kokabiel rolled his eyes at Ise, making a spear of light.

"Don't bother me pest."

Without even mercy, he launched the spear at Ise. Ise went to activate his Sacred Gear, but it was unnecessary, as Makoto manifested his Sacred Gear, and froze the spear of light just as it was going to touch Ise, grabbing a hold of the block of ice, smashing the ice with his pure hand.

Even without his eye, Ise could see how strong mentally Makoto was, and how he saved his life. He knew that he didn't need to be coddled, Makoto wasn't the type to do that, he was a strong guy, and even losing an eye isn't going to slow him down, and he was proud, he honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost an eye.

"Don't attack my Onii-chan you bastard."

"Nice, you saw it coming. Though I was only half serious, that's a good movement from you, Queen of Serafall."

"So. Why are you here?"

Kokabiel answered Makoto's question with joy.

"To offer you a chance at my side. Didn't I say it before?"

"You attacked my Onii-chan and then you ask me to go with you? Are you a moron or something?"

Kokabiel was actually impressed with the young boy's resolve. Even then, he was annoyed as well.

"I'll let that girl there, live." He pointed to Irina as she backed away. "If you don't join me, I'll be forced to kill her, and the others. But, it doesn't have to end like that Makoto. Just come with me, I'm sure we'd make the perfect team together. You, and me, we're not so different."

"Besides the fact that you're evil, and I'm not? Yeah, we're so similar."

Makoto scoffed out with sarcasm, showing that he wasn't going to be messed with.

"Fine, have it your way, and stay here then like a little bitch that you are. Die, with the rest of them. I was only being generous, because your future, is going to be grim. Once others discover what you really are."

Makoto was still confused by all of this, he didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?"

"Anyway." He ignored Makoto's question, and continued. "I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuoh Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

Ravel posed her thoughts, Kokabiel didn't seem to care though, and laughed at the way Ravel looked.

"That's what I'm wishing for Ravel Phenex."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, I know who you are, Ravel Phenex. I'm a fan. You are amazing, especially during the Rating Game, you are spectacular, and I truly am a Ravel supporter, and a Makoto and Ravel supporter in their love, even if you're going to die soon."

Ravel tipped her head to the side, she didn't expect to have a Fallen Angel fan.

"O-Oh, okay...thank you but that's a little disturbing for someone like me honestly. So, could you not, like I don't know, just don't be my fan."

"It's the only fan you're only going to get so take it."

Kalawarner warned from the side, making Ravel glare at her.

Kokabiel continued without a care though.

"I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders that one seems to be a bit of a bitch. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzechs sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

"Thats your plan!? Talk about cliché!"

Makoto growled out, and Kokabiel laughed.

"Maybe it is, but that's what I live for! Maybe you've forgotten that!"

"Forgotten, what exactly?"

"My, hasn't even anyone told you? Could it be they are saving you the heartache to tell you what you really are?"

"What am I then!?"

Makoto yelled more aggressively this time, he wasn't amused at all.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, so have that. Either way, did you know, I'm going to start a war. It is going to be fun as well. It is going to be so fun, just like the old days, I am so excited to see what's going to happen in the future."

"…You battle-freak. You're not going to be able to do that in the near future, you know?"

Millicas said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

Kokabiel then looked at Ise. Makoto looked on as Ise spoke up.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

"So, he's interested in Onii-chan's Sacred Gear?"

"He might even be interested in yours too."

Makoto ground his teeth, wanting to know more and more about this.

"What happened to Xenovia!? And Kiba-san as well! They were tracking you down, what happened!?"

"Oh, good question. It seems like they got away. I tried sending Freed after them, but they got away, and it really has annoyed me, but still, I have enjoyed something's like this going down. Even then, it has been fun dealing with Freed too, don't worry about anything else though now."

Makoto was relieved, Yumi was safe.

He didn't care much for Xenovia, but Irina did, and that's all that mattered to Makoto honestly, as long as she cared, then he was going to do the same thing.

Kokabiel cockily cocked his head to the others, and grinned from ear to ear

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the Holy Swords, Queen of Serafall. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to, along with Sirzechs own daughter, and the amazing daughter of the Phenex, and even the beloved Queen of Serafall. It must be filled with demonic powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excalibur's! It's a good place for the battlefield."

"So, you're gonna just start a battle with us, knowing you're more powerful? That's a bully tactic, right there!"

Ravel growled out, she wasn't happy right now.

"My, what a thing to say, I'm really happy about you."

"Just stop this nonsense right now!"

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

What Freed took out was an Excalibur, and he had another as well on his hip. Makoto knew the ones he had, he had fought one of them, and the other, he had studied up on and realized what they were, and it made Makoto nervous seeing two Excalibur's in one place.

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly" The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also wasn't to receive "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has, and my other Excalibur, Shota-sama, you have that, don't you!?"

"Well, that's my own worries, nothing to do with you."

Makoto shot back at Freed, but his tongue was out like a wagging dog.

"Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Valper that allows me to wield Holy Swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny. The others didn't know or even think it was funny.

"Valper's Holy Sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

"So Kokabiel and Valper are together."

Ise murmured into Makoto's ear, the boy nodding.

"Seems likely. Valper we don't really have to worry about, it's Freed, and Kokabiel there we have to worry about."

Ise agreed with Makoto's words.

"What are you planning to do with the Excalibur's!?"

Rias asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Imouto of Sirzechs Lucifer, Queen of Serafall!"

FLASH!

Freed took out an item to blind them, and when the light died down, they were gone again.

* * *

Makoto growled at the sights of what happened, and then turned to Ravel, as Rias and Ise pulled away to speak, so they didn't hear what they were saying.

"Ravel-san...you already know what I want, right?"

"I know Makoto-sama, allow me to gather everyone right away, and make sure I contact Sona-sama's group as well. As for Serafall-sama..."

"I'm not an idiot, we have to contact her right away. I know Buchou and Kaichou are gonna be against it, but I'm no fool, and know when I'm outclassed, we have to call her back, she would be mad if I didn't call her back as well."

Ravel understand what he was talking about, and knew what he wanted. But, there was something she was unsure of.

"And...your eye? Should I..."

Ravel didn't know how to put it, she didn't even know what she was going to say to Serafall about all of this.

"If she finds out about that, God and Maou-sama might not be able to stop her. Just tell her about Kokabiel, and what's going on...I'd rather break the news to her myself when I'm there, and she can see me eye to eye, I don't want Sera-tan to have a meltdown."

Ravel inclined her head.

"That's probably wise, she's with important people now, and if she, as the humans say, flew off the handle, it might cause a crisis, so for now, I'll only say about Kokabiel, and how we'll stall him. Okay, I'll contact Serafall-sama, and inform her of what's going on."

"Thank you." Makoto turned to Kalawarner. "Kalawarner-san, you told me once that Azazel-san was against this kind of thing?"

"He is, but Master that's..."

"About that, then maybe you could contact him, and tell him what's going on. Perhaps, he might come and aide us, or send someone. I know that alone, we might be able to stall him until help arrives, and I'm not sure how long help is going to take. And even then, I'm not sure if Kokabiel is going to play with us or not. If he goes serious from the beginning, we might die quickly, but if he plays, we can at least come up with some kind of stalling measure to keep him from running rampage around this town, we have to protect the human's here, so please make the call."

"Yes Master, I shall contact Azazel-sama right away!"

Makoto nodded in thanks.

Makoto's eye went towards Millicas.

"Millicas-san is the strongest one here, she has the best chance out of any of us to fight this bastard."

"Makoto-san I..."

Makoto bent towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Millicas-san, you must realize it. Beyond me, beyond Ise-nii, beyond even Rias-buchou and the others, you're the most powerful here. We'll support you, of course we will, but you're gonna have to fight too, okay? I know you're brave, I saw it when you fought that douche that called himself your fiancée, I know you'll be able to do this as well, alright?"

Millicas instantly became pumped up, her hands tightened together.

"Yes, Makoto-san, I understand! Since I am going to join Makoto-sans peerage in the future, I shall also show him now that he can rely on me."

Makoto inclined his head.

"Good, because we're gonna need everyone. Exorcist, Devil, Fallen Angel, and even Vampire from Elmen-chan, we're gonna have to fight together. So, is everyone ready?"

[Yes!]

Makoto got them pumped, and he was very excited now, he knew what he had to do now. Though he was missing an eye, that didn't matter now, he was ready to fight, he wasn't going to slow anyone down. He was going to do his best.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we dealt with the aftermath of Makoto losing an eye, and setting up next chapter! We even get the first (on screen) kiss between Irina and Makoto, showing how close they really are, and how much they care for the other. We even got a nice little scene between brothers, Rias is freaking out (understandably with the kind of person Serafall can be) and now we're getting into the fight with Kokabiel, and other things will be happening as well!**

 **Next time, we're beginning the fight with Kokabiel, until then, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	32. Battle at Kuoh part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Indeed they have yeah~ Thanks very much! Yeah, I will be continuing soon, dunno when though, but I will be.**

 **DocSlendy; She's not gonna be happy about it~**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, Rias is very scared, she's so scared that she thinks she's gonna die anyway, as we see in this chapter. I'm glad you did, they have a sweet relationship with one another. Hehe, she could do yeah, Serafall's will have some plans, one could be spanking them like that.**

 **Drakon45; We'll be going more into his backstory quite soon, don't worry, it won't be all that long.**

 **Skull Flame; She's really not, Serafall will be angry~ Aah, he does, and we might get some hints to it rather soon. Apparently so, but like Kalawarner said, don't open that can of worms hehe~ Indeed, he nearly fell asleep, though he really does have a lot on his mind right now. He apparently supports it, so good for Kokabiel I guess. And thanks very much!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! He doesn't really have time to dwell on it, as he said, he can't stop now, and he really is upset about it, but he couldn't just cry about it, he sacrificed it for Irina, and that makes it more better in Makoto's eye. Oh, no worries at all~ Hehe yeah, it is gonna be something~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, they tried their best, and even she got scraped up, but she saved his life for the moment, so that's a good thing. Yeah, he knows what was what, and even though he had lost an eye, he's strong enough to overcome that, even if it really is something that worries him, he can't let the others worry about him. Rias is very terrified right now, Serafall is gonna be pissed when she comes back. Mind control most likely yeah~ Yeah, they have quite the love for one another, don't they? Makoto loves Irina and she loves him, he wouldn't do anything with her when she's in that state, and doesn't want to ruin her chances of getting to be an Angel, though she even said that she'd be okay with being a Devil. Kokabiel, he really knows how to ruin moments huh. Hehe, the villains want them to be OPT it seems. He hasn't, yet. And thanks, here's the next chapter!**

 **Tohka123; She is yeah, we'll see why going forward. It was, she saw the man she loves missing an eye, and feels guilty about it, but Makoto knows what is what, and doesn't want others to worry about him. Seems like Princess had something going on at least~ She did yeah, but Makoto comforted her, and wanted her to be okay. Brother time is always fun~ Irina and Makoto really do love one another huh. They do, they all care, and love him, wanting to be with him. Millicas managed to sneak in a scene there. Things are definitely heating up, can't deny that~ And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He hasn't huh, even he's cracking eye jokes right there. It was yeah, Asia was deeply affected by it, but Makoto doesn't want pity for him, as we'll even see in this chapter. She might very well do feel terrible yeah. They do, don't they? Irina and Makoto have quite the good relationship with one another. I know, poor Rias.**

 **Guest 1; Yup, we're marching to war! It was very intense yeah. I have, and it looks very awesome, can't wait for it! I have done before.**

 **Justin D; Very emotional, everyone was affected by it, just showing their care for him. Eventually, but it is gonna be, something alright~ She could be, or she could be a God...joke. She's not really a God, probably. She might be Rias' and Ise's God though lol. We certainly will get hints to it yeah. Well, maybe, though I've already planned out how the Kokabiel stuff is gonna go, and how everyone is gonna get a moment, it would be difficult to fit in another person too. Yeah, maybe so. Sounds, good. And thanks!**

 **Yoga Pratama; She surely is~ It was very intense. It does, it is going to be quite the battle. Well, he has no black eye right now, he has a golden eye~ I've never done a crossover before, though maybe in the future.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, that would be awesome. Hehe, those are very awesome ideas, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; It was very emotional, but it did have its moments with humour. Serafall isn't going to be happy, let's say that. Yumi will be depressed too.**

 **Vizard Masky; Yup, the battle is going to commence from here on out! I know, they really do care that he had to go through something like that, and Ise showed his caring big brother side. She very much is, she might've seen a side that no one else has, remember back during the first arc? Serafall wasn't pleased there so...yeah, things might go down, and Rias is scared. Yeah, it might happen, can't say anything yet though, it would ruin anything I might have going on~ Vali knows one way or another, or she'll learn rather soon I should say. Kokabiel seems to know something, if he's going to divulge information is another thing all together. Yeah, it is going to be, something alright. Either way, how he gets it, he's not always going to have an empty socket for an eye forever. Makoto...well, he'll...I can't say yet, it will be revealed rather soon~ Here's the next chapter!**

 **Anime PJ; She really does...and they're all evil, apparently. Evil routes for Ravel to win~ It was yeah, and we'll see some this chapter, it wont carry on for an insane amount of time, but it will affect some people more than others. Thanks! Yeah, it is gonna be, something alright~**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I could see Serafall doing that, she'd want both of them to come closer, so she could get closer to them too. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Anonymus; Hello, again! Thanks very much! Yup, we're getting into the battle here! Kokabiel seems to support it quite heavy, it seems, not sure if that's a good or bad thing. More like, some people don't even know who she is. Yeah, it is going to be, something when they show what is going on with that. They do have quite good romantic moments between them, and have quite the bond with one another. No, she doesn't care, she just wants to be with Makoto. Yeah, he cares about what happens to her, and what he could have, and what could happen to her, he does genuinely love her. Yeah it does~**

 **Neonlight01; By everyone's reactions, I'd have to say, yeah she's not going to be pleased at all. He is yeah, he's learning from his elder brother, and will do it too, he does admire Ise when he shows bravery after all. He is yeah, Makoto's coming up in the world, and is trying his best to do his best, while Rias seems to be sinking into depression, but that will stop eventually.**

 **Guest 4; That all seems pretty cool, I like the ideas very much! I don't know if there's been a son of Kiyaba before, but I could probably but a different twist on it. Shino huh, she'd be pretty cool as a love interest, then again so would Suguha, but either of them, there wouldn't be any development till, after Sword Art game, since neither were in them, unless they, go in there or something, could be interesting. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **makoto; Well, he is gonna have another eye eventually, but what it can, or can't do, will be revealed eventually. Well, Yumi might do that, but Rias pretty much confirms in this chapter that Koneko is with Makoto now, even if it is sort of under duress. Well, I can't really say what is going to happen there, but let's say, Makoto is gonna meet that guy again in the future. i'd probably Irina would be better as a Knight, due to her being somewhat like Kiba, and uses speed, and techniques, she'd best serve as a Knight from my own opinion.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Battle at Kuoh part two!**

When Makoto arrived at the school with the others from the group beforehand, he already saw Sona and the others from her group covering the school with a barrier. Though he knew it was going to minimize damage, he didn't think that it would work with such a thing.

However, he could tell that he was the hot topic right now.

He could see the sorrowful look on Akeno's face, Koneko's and Elmen's faces as well. He knew why they had expressions like this right now, but it didn't matter much to Makoto, he didn't want to worry them, they had a joke to do, and he didn't have time for worry right now. Tsubaki, he briefly looked at her, and saw that she had her eyes crestfallen, Makoto smiling towards her, making her face turn slightly red, then she turned away.

He could even see the worrying face of Sona, but unlike the others, she managed to keep her composure unlike most of them who looked like a puppy had died. But Saji, he looked...not happy, but not sad either. He just looked at Makoto like he had nothing going on.

However, Makoto was also worried about Yumi, and what was going on with her. Xenovia was out there, and he didn't much care. Yumi, was what he was worried about, wanting to know that she was okay. She hadn't contacted him, despite the fact that he also tried many different ways, and Irina did the same with Xenovia, but she didn't contact him.

Either way, they didn't have anything to get in contact with him, and they were worried about them as well.

"Rias, are you drinking?"

Sona asked with much surprise, Rias had a vodka bottle in her hand, and was drinking it fast.

"I'm trying some before I die, because I'm not making it out of this. Kokabiel, Serafall-sama, it doesn't make a damn difference, one or the other is going to end my life. So, I want to drink. Leave me alone."

Sona looked incredulously as Rias continued drinking, oddly she couldn't blame her though.

"M-Mako-kun..." Akeno squeaked out, glancing between his bandaged non existent eye, and his face. "...what happened to your...eye? Buchou was, sketchy on the details, and then..."

Akeno didn't know how to finish, but Makoto held his head down.

"It's fine Akeno-senpai, I'm okay."

"You're not okay! You're missing an eye!"

Elmen squealed out, she also felt fear overcoming her from, another source as well. She looked around as fear entered her even more, she just didn't know how she was supposed to deal with this kind of deal.

"Yes, I know that Elmen-chan. Don't worry about that though, we've got a Fallen Angel to deal with right now, we don't have time for something like this. We can, talk after all of this has been dealt with."

Elmen wasn't convinced that she would be alive after all of this went down.

"Even then...you lost an eye..." Koneko's eyes went towards Irina who looked away. "...It seems that things have happened." Her eyes then went to Ravel. "Ravel-san, you're here."

"Of course I am."

"That's...fine."

Ravel shook her head, not allowing her to get the better of it all. She didn't like that Koneko said that, but it didn't matter right now, she had more pressing concerns to worry about than what was going on before them right now.

"Okay, so it is fine. What's wrong with my presence here?"

"Nothing."

Ravel knew she was lying instantly, she just knew it off by heart that she was lying.

Makoto didn't care though right now, so he looked on as Akeno turned her eyes downwards.

"Akeno-senpai, you're not sad for me, are you?" Akeno went to answer, but something held her back. "You don't have to be Akeno-senpai, I did it so I could save someone, I'm okay with my eye going like this, don't worry about me now."

Akeno's face fell down into a slight depression.

Makoto could only realize as he looked on what her expression was truly saying about this now.

"What...What about the person who did this to you? What happened to that person?"

She asked with her voice being low, almost sounding like she wanted to go rip that person with a lightning blast through the torso, it seemed like that to Makoto anyway, and the others as well. Even Rias hadn't seen Akeno's eyes like that before, not for a long time even close either. Whatever was happening going on inside of Akeno, it truly did look like it was affecting her deeply inside.

"It...he, we don't know. The Sensei that we thought was weird showed up, and stalled him. We don't know what happened beyond that. But that Sensei seemed powerful, and he didn't follow, so I can only presume he's not going to interfere with anything that's going on tonight."

"I see..."

Akeno's voice was distant, and why it seemed like something was going on with the young girl.

"Are you sure you're okay Akeno-senpai?"

Akeno's eyes went towards Irina who backed away slowly.

Makoto looked between them with his lone eye, trying to make sure that Akeno knew that Makoto didn't blame Irina for anything at all.

Akeno's eyes dropped from Irina's body, inclining her head in agreement.

"Yes, I am okay Mako-kun, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

Akeno nodded, but Makoto knew she wasn't. He wished to speak with her about it, but right now, they didn't have the luxury of time, remembering that if they survived this, that he was going to speak with her about it.

Koneko continued looking on at Makoto, and he could see that past her icy demeanour, that she was worried for him, even more so when she walked next to him, and held onto his hand, not wanting to ever let him go.

"Koneko-chan?"

"...I will stand beside Mako-kun. ...I wont leave Mako-kun's side again."

Akeno bit her lip as Koneko declared that, even Ravel did the same thing, wanting to say something about Koneko getting ahead again, she didn't like that.

Saji looked at Makoto who didn't even notice, since it was on the side that he had his eye destroyed, but Ise could see it, he didn't like the fact that Makoto was being looked at like that, he wanted to go and punch him.

"What are you looking at my Otouto for exactly?"

Ise demanded, catching Saji off guard.

"N-No reason!" Saji defended, Sona giving him a look. "W-What's wrong Kaichou? Is something wrong? Your eyes are...just erm...yo-you seem angry about...something, and I don't know what that thing...really is..."

He didn't know how to finish that, the way that she looked, and the way that she had the eyes out for him, gave him a fright.

"No, nothing at all, I just want to tell you that if you say anything negative about Hyoudou-kun there, then I wont forgive you."

Sona strictly explained, Saji's face falling down a little bit.

"A-Ah, as you say Kaichou, I was just looking because...erm, because..."

"Saji, I have been aware of your, unwarranted words towards Hyoudou-kun, and after this, you will be reprimanded."

"B-But Kaichou-"

"Saji!" Sona snapped, Saji jumping back. "I, do not like how you have handled the fact that Hyoudou-kun and I have conversations that aren't centred around yourself, or anyone else, they are private conversations between us, and you, seem to make it your business to try and take away that particular aspect of my life, when it is my choice to converse with Hyoudou-kun. Also, I have a duty to converse with him, he is my Onee-sama's Queen, and I simply couldn't ignore him, even if I chose to do such things, which I haven't. It seems jealously has clouded your better judgement, and it is an embarrassment to me, as your Master, for you to display such negative behaviour, especially towards the Queen of my Onee-sama, I am not pleased with you Saji."

Saji felt guilty on what Sona was saying, and could understand why. He wanted to be with Sona, but the way that she looked at him right now, wasn't a look that he wanted from the young woman, and chose to do his best, not trying to antagonize Makoto any further.

"Y-Yeah, Queen of...erm, Hyoudou, younger. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Makoto, as Rias looked on with narrowed eyes, wondering why no one was speaking to her again. It wasn't personal, at least to Saji, but Rias felt like she was getting assaulted more and more.

"Mittelt, you also help out with-"

"No way manwhore!"

Mittelt shot back at Ise.

"Wait...did you just call me a manwhore?"

"Yes! Now, stop asking me such things, I'm g-going! As if I'm gonna be left out now!"

Ise understood, and just let her go along regardless of what happened, resolving to protect her as well.

"Well, that's good, everyone. That is good. Yes, a barrier around the school is a very good idea, thank you for that report Saji-kun."

Rias intervened swiftly, adding her thoughts.

No one seemed to answer her, hurting her feelings even more, something that Makoto didn't think would matter that much to most, Rias on the other hand wasn't, really receptive to the idea.

Saji then moved backwards, but unintentionally knocked Rias' bottle out of her hand.

"Damn it!"

Rias raised her hand, appearing like she was going to strike Saji, but he fell backwards, and his butt hit the floor.

"W-Were you going to hit my Pawn?"

Sona demanded, Rias shaking her head, and ran a hand through her hair.

"No Sona, I was just pushing hair out of my face. I wouldn't hit your peerage members." Sona accepted that, as it did also look like that, but then Rias turned angrily towards Saji. "There was still some in that you twit! Saji, you're the one who's going to die too!"

"Why!?"

"Do you think Serafall-sama is going to tolerate you bullying her Queen!? You're fucked too!"

Saji's eyes became devastated, and realized she was right, he looked down to the ground, as Rias produced another bottle, and began drinking, Sona giving her a curious look.

"Where are you getting this vodka from?"

"Shop. I'm going to numb the pain before it takes over me."

She replied dryly, Millicas sighing weakly, turning to the others in Sona's group.

"Truthfully, it doesn't seem like you guys, would be able to hold back his powers, no offence."

Millicas brought up, standing beside Makoto who smiled down at her, and then Sona continued.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Ise seemed to look surprised by all of this, but Makoto wasn't. He knew it would be like that. None of them had the power right now, besides Millicas. He was sure that if she went all out, Kokabiel would have a seriously hard time.

"Ise-nii, she's right, we have to make sure that he doesn't fight seriously, and if he does, then we're gonna have to hold him back. We'll just have to do our best Onii-chan, aren't we? We're gonna hold him back, together."

Ise still wasn't sure, but when Makoto put his mind too it, he knew that he would have to at least let the younger boy try his best. Even then, he still held his reservations about the matter, it wasn't something that Makoto liked to hear about honestly.

"Y-Yeah, you're right in that. Haha, I'm sure you'll be able to do, something."

Makoto cocked his head, not sure what he was speaking about there and then.

Sona then continued.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

Sona made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was directing it to Kokabiel and the person who had taken Makoto's eye as well, remembering that person when he fought her briefly back when Makoto first became a Devil. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

Rias spoke out, finishing her bottle of vodka, and put the bottle in the trash, the others giving her a very strange look.

"Rias..."

Rias blinked, sure that this was a mistake.

"Ooh crap..."

"What?"

Sona begged for an answer, seeing that she was, looking curiously towards her.

"It's nothing really, it's just, you answered me."

"Why wouldn't I answer you?"

Sona didn't know what she was talking about right now, she didn't understand what she was even saying right now. It didn't make sense to the young Sitri.

"Honestly, Irina has been giving me abuse lately, and it has hurt me in ways I hadn't expected it to hurt me."

"No I haven't!"

Irina fought against her, Rias' eyes blazing.

"Yes you have! You've been bullying me since I can remember! Stop picking on me!" Irina backed down to Makoto's level, hiding behind him. "Either way Sona, thank you for acknowledging my existence."

Sona gave her a wary expression.

"Okay, moving along. Rias, our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama…"

Rias shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama?"

Sona put a dramatic hand to her forehead, sighing deeply.

"Are you mad? Have you seen what's happened to Hyoudou-kun? I'm going to be murdered when she comes back, I am literally writing out my will right now Rias, I'm going to be killed, by Onee-sama. She told me that if something happened to Hyoudou-kun, then I'm going to...I'm going to, lose my life Rias, that's the extent of my worries now, I'm going to be killed, that's how my life is going down right now, that's all there is too it."

Sona truly did feel that her life was going to feel like she was going to fall over, and die from this kind of assault.

"Sona...she's more likely to kill me than you."

Sona placed a hand under her chin.

"Perhaps you're right, I think that if the blame is shifted onto you then..."

"Don't use me as a sacrifice Pawn or something! I don't want to die!"

"But you just said..."

"I thought you were going to...whatever, I'm not in the mood anymore with you people."

Sona didn't know what Rias meant by 'you people' when she said it to her, but she sighed regardless.

"Either way-"

"On Makoto-sama's behest, I have contacted Serafall-sama."

Rias' eyes and Sona's fearing eyes shot at Ravel.

"Are you high or something!?"

Rias was baffled why Ravel would do this.

"No, I'm currently on the ground."

Rias slapped herself in the head as did the others besides Asia and Irina who thought they were speaking the truth right now about such things. Koneko gave a dirty chuckle, Makoto turning towards her, and saw Koneko's face up in a cheerful expression.

"No, Ravel. I meant, are you on drugs?"

"No, my doctor hasn't prescribed any medication to me."

Rias tightened her hand and wanted to punch Ravel in the head.

"I meant...hardcore drugs, like, you know, stuff you smoke, and stuff."

"Ooh you mean the ganja?"

Ravel spoke that a little too eagerly for most peoples taste, and it made Akeno stifle a laugh at that moment in time.

Koneko giggled even more, Ravel's eyebrows twitching.

"So...Ravel-san is on ganja, yes that makes a lot of sense."

Ravel growled as Akeno coughed into her hands.

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

"Akeno! Why are you doing this to me? I already have Serafall-sama on my case, I don't need this as well, I'm going to die soon. Why would you do this to me? I don't understand sweetheart, please make this stop right now."

Rias criticised, and felt even more depressed than usual.

But Akeno had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou. And look what has happened to Mako-kun, we have to think of our safety here, and I wont have any of your selfishness."

Rias shook her body, and thought Akeno was doing this to personally hurt her like Irina was doing before. But, it didn't matter, Akeno had scolded Rias, and even Ise had a shocked expression on his face at the sight.

"Okay, you've got a lot of valid points, but I'm still upset Akeno. Sure, do as you like."

Rias consented, knowing that she was right in the end. But, it didn't mean that she wasn't going to fully accept it, she was just too fearful in what is going to happen.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"And Serafall-sama said that she would rush here as soon as she could, but she didn't give me a precise time. Hopefully, it is going to be soon."

Ravel added onto the conversation, Rias thoroughly looked on at the group and Sona spoke up.

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Sona's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, no offence Ravel, or that idiot Zephyrdor, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

They all replied with energetic voices, and Makoto went to move forward, but Rias stepped in his way.

"We'll take it from here cute Shota."

"What are you saying? I'm going to be fighting."

Rias gently shook her head.

"No, I wont let you fight. Please don't argue with me, I wont be able to take it."

"You can't stop me, I'm going to be fighting regardless of what you say. Even if you're against it, I wont listen to your selfishness, don't you understand me Rias-senpai?"

"You've got an eye missing! You can't fight! Please understand that! Especially because you're Serafall-sama's Queen!"

"Why can't I fight!?"

"I just said you're missing an eye! Doesn't that prove what I'm trying to say!?"

"I still have a good eye, so that's not an issue! I can still fight you know!? Me missing an eye, doesn't matter at all!"

Rias moved closer and closer. She stood before him, looking down at him.

"I said, no, and that's the end of it. I'm not letting you get yourself into more danger. Please be reasonable...n-not that I'm forcing you! Ooh Maou-sama, please tell Serafall-sama, I am a kind woman, and I love you!" Ise showed a jealous face. "As in my Otouto." She clarified, making Ise smile. "But, Makoto, please don't do this to me, I love you and I can't die yet...so please don't do this."

"Well, I'm going so you can't stop me. My King isn't here, so I am going to fight. As a Queen of the Maou-sama, it doesn't stop me, I am going to be fighting and I wont stop until I've done enough. It doesn't matter at all about stuff like that. This is a fight for this town, this is my town, and I am going to fight as hard as I possibly can do."

"Geez, why are you so determined to get yourself killed?"

"Why are you so sure that I'm going to die?"

At that moment, Rias considered what he said, and didn't really have an answer.

She didn't know what to say to that at all. She just looked on, not really giving an answer to anyone, and even the others around made sure that she wasn't going to be hurt either.

Makoto however saw Sona close her eyes, deep in thought, then she opened her eyes, showing a compassion, and strength Makoto hadn't expected.

"Hyoudou-kun, show what your determination really is."

"Sona...why are you allowing this? I don't understand, please tell me what's going on right now."

Rias chastised, but Sona held a resolution on her face.

"Rias, he's right. He might've lost an eye, but he hasn't lost any determination."

"He's not gonna survive on determination!"

"And what exactly has he done that disproves his competence exactly?" Rias was silenced by Sona's strong words. "He hasn't shown me any reason to doubt him. I, don't know about yourself, but we also need Hyoudou-kun to go with you guys, I am sure that he will be a valuable asset to the group. So, I wouldn't stand in his way." Sona's eyes went towards Makoto, and her lips curled upwards into a faint, yet caring smile. "Do not let me down, I understand your disability now, but turn that into an asset, allow that disability to be something that people underestimate, and make it your strength. I know you can do, I have already seen your resolve, so you might as well show everyone the same determination you showed myself, and others. Even back when you first became a Devil, the resolve to save Asia-san, and the resolve to fight against Zephyrdor, and also to defend the Fallen Angel girls with you, to fight against the Exorcists when they had weapons that could kill you. You were at a disadvantage then, and now, we're fighting someone who fought in the war and is recorded in the bible. Use the intelligence that I know resides within your heart, and mind, and show everyone the potential I know is within you. One eye loss, wont make a difference to you. I know this, you taught me this, when you risked your life again and again. You might not know it, but I do admire your strength, and your resolve, make Onee-sama, and myself, proud, Hyoudou-kun."

Saji's face went bitter, seeing the look that Sona was giving Makoto right now.

Makoto's smile turned upwards, nodding his head again and again.

"Yes Kaichou, I shall do my best! I wont let you down, I promise!"

Rias sighed in resignation.

"I'm telling Serafall-sama you let him do this, I'm not dying for this Sona."

Sona thought Rias was being overly dramatic, and ignored her largely, making her shed tears.

Rias wiped her eyes, and turned to the school.

"Right, I'm supposed to say something...okay. Lets go and kick Kokabiel's uptight ass!"

[Right!]

Like that, Makoto and the others moved forwards. Koneko held onto one of his hands, and he could feel her hand shaking nervously, and Asia, she was clinging onto his other arm.

Makoto turned towards Koneko, and smiled.

"Let's do this, Koneko-chan."

Koneko stiffened her expression, turning her eyes to Makoto's own lone eye.

"Mako-kun I..."

"I'll stop you, if you plan to use Senjutsu, and run out of control. I'll always watch you, even if only if it is half now."

Koneko stifled a laugh, only Makoto seemed to make her laugh nowadays, something Rias picked up on.

"Yes, I know, Mako-kun will. I, will stand beside him too."

Makoto smiled, moving closer into the area.

"By the way, Makoto." Rias brought up. "Koneko's your Rook now, and your lap forever belongs to her, so she wont shout at me anymore, okay? Okay, have fun with the Loli, she is yours, bye."

"What? What's happened? What's going on?"

Makoto turned to Rias, but she had already gone ahead.

Makoto was baffled by the news and Ravel was livid by the news, but Koneko's cheeks turned slightly red.

Going into the main gate, Makoto heard Ise murmur "Promotion Queen." and turned into a Queen, while the others also got battle ready. Makoto saw a determined look on Millicas' face, an expression that she wasn't going to let go of either.

* * *

Once they made it to the sports field, they saw Valper in the middle, with two magic circles, one on the ground and one in the sky, and in the middle of those, two swords seemed to have gathered. Magical energies swam around the two blades, and the man himself, a sadistically gleeful smile on his face.

Makoto and Irina looked on, nodding at one another.

"He's combining two of them together."

"Luckily, he only has two of them. He doesn't have yours, or the one that I..."

He trailed off, Irina understanding what was going on right away.

"Yes, it is two, but still are Excalibur, therefore very dangerous, and swords we don't need to fall into the wrong hands. Ma-chan, we have to use yours as a surprise."

Makoto nodded, Valper's eyes worming his way to the group.

"I'm going to make the two Excalibur's into one." Valper's eyes went towards Ravel, and then Elmen. "Impossible, there's two Ravel Phenex's? But, which one is the real one…? Hmmmm, this requires further investigation..."

"Seriously!? I don't even look like Ravel-san! I have blonde hair, that's the extent of it! Asia-san also has blonde hair, why aren't you going after her you scumbag!? They look more alike than I do with her!"

Elmen got triggered, while Kalawarner snickered.

"Haha, I like him."

"Get lost. Why don't you go and join them because that's what's Fallen Angels do, isn't it? Be evil together."

Elmen growled, hating the fact that she was being hurt like this.

"Stereotyping. Nice comeback Vamps."

"Don't call me Vamps. Never call me Vamps."

Elmen said as a finale, wanting to hush the elder woman.

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

There was a voice from up in the sky. When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on them.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Shouldn't take that long, you're only doing it with two swords."

Kokabiel's eyes snapped towards Elmen.

"Little Ravel Phenex? Something you'd like to say?" Elmen's eyes were dangerous. "Wait, there's two of you...do my eyes deceive me? Which love do I route for now...?"

"I'm Elmen, not Ravel-san! Get lost! And route for me, Elmen and Makoto-kun!"

Ravel felt slight embarrassment, while Elmen looked ticked off.

Kokabiel turned his eyes to Rias who nodded knowingly...then went to Makoto instead, igniting rage within Rias.

"So, Queen of Serafall, and lover of daughter of Sirzechs."

"I-I'm not Millicas-sans lover!"

Makoto expressed angrily, and embarrassed, Millicas' face becoming embarrassed as well.

"Either way-"

"Wait." Rias interrupted, Kokabiel giving a big and dramatic sigh. "Kokabiel, I am here because, I will confront you. My peerage, minus my Knight it seems, and myself, with these people also will confront you, and I will not lose, do you hear me Kokabiel!?" Kokabiel gave Rias a curious look, then rolled his eyes, Rias feeling more and more triggered by the second. "Seriously!?"

Kokabiel ignored Rias, and continued speaking to Makoto.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"While they aren't here yet, we will be able to…"

With a snap of the mans fingers, a large light spear was made. It was easily as big as a two story building and the power rolling off it, was very incredible, powerful, and mesmerizing. Everyone got on guard right away.

"Whoa, he really is a strong guy to make such a spear..."

Irina was in awe at what she was seeing, Makoto couldn't deny it either, and stood in front of Asia in defence, wanting to protect her, Koneko still latched onto his hand, Makoto could feel her nervousness too, but he also made sure to keep her safe too.

"Everyone, be careful, this guys gonna release that thing! Devils, and Ravel version two, especially be very careful! This light isn't a joke, our light is poison to Devils, his light will wipe you Devils off the face of the earth! Especially Ravel version two!"

Elmen didn't like being called Ravel version two by Kalawarner, but she understood the seriousness of the situation right now.

Then, with a flick of his hand, he sent the large spear at the gym. The spear pierced the gym rather quickly, piercing it with the powers that Fallen Angels possess, exploding said gym, and making it disappear into nothingness.

It was obliterated within seconds, making everyone pale at the sights. The spear of light was the only thing that remained, besides the large pit that was the spear of light itself. Most of the people paled at the sights of the spear once more.

"No freaking way, he's more powerful than I thought he would be..."

Millicas murmured, but Makoto shook his head.

"Millicas-san, you can do this, I know you can. Be strong, we'll work and fight together."

Millicas was relieved by that. Knowing that Makoto was going to be standing beside her as well, made her know that she would be okay now, and wouldn't be a burden, she was going to do her best here, that was a promise.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining. It doesn't seem like any of you have the guts to fight right away. Am I really not going to see the full potential of what's before me? Makoto, you disappoint me."

"Why single me out exactly? There's people stronger here than me."

It still didn't make sense to Makoto, why he kept referring to him in such ways, Makoto wasn't sure why that was. But, he didn't back down from Kokabiel, the opposite exactly. He was ready for the fight, whatever that was going to be, Makoto didn't know yet.

"Because, I wanted to see the Queen of Serafall fight, and now, he has lost his eye, and his standing around and not fighting? Are you really called Makoto, the person I am believing you are? No, it can't be. That person was strong, all I see is a weak fool before me."

Makoto felt himself being triggered by the second.

"Tch, this 'weak fool' is gonna show you what it means to not piss off Serafall-sama, and her group, as well as the Gremory and Sitri groups as well. You've attacked this town unwarranted and unwanted, and are provoking a war. As the Queen of Serafall-sama, I shall not allow you to continue onwards, I shall have to defeat you!"

Kokabiel smirked at Makoto's determination and loved the very idea of what he was saying.

"That's a very nice resolve, but your hands are shaking."

Makoto stuck out his hand, and showed in fact, no shaking was happening.

"Sorry, your eyes need to be tested. I'm not shaking at all. I might have one eye less than you, but I can see clearly enough to show you that my hands never would shake because of you, I'm not going to be losing to you, ever."

Kokabiel looked surprise by the boys resolve, but then his smirk deepened by the second, and enjoyed every last little bit of what was going on.

"Hmph, so you're more resolved than I thought. Good, I like that from you, I want to see your resolve, that's what I want to see from you, and I don't want to hear anything else other than this, right now. Thanks, I like this from you."

Makoto glared at him harshly with his single eye fixated on him.

Even with a single eye, he looked menacing towards him.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell. Keep me entertained for a little while. I doubt you'll be able to get through something like this, but it is always an entertaining thought to say the least."

"Why do I feel like they aren't gonna be the normal kind of pets?"

Elmen whined out, Koneko giving her a dry look.

"Because, we're fighting a madman. I doubt, he's going to bring out his playful doggy."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers, a playful expression on his face.

Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a dog, but this dog, had three heads, and all of them leaked fire out of their mouths.

The catch was, there were more than one of them.

There were two of them together.

They both looked dangerous, and they all looked right at the team, and Rias didn't know who should fight what.

"...So, he literally did bring out his doggy from hell huh."

Elmen murmured, Koneko slapping herself in the head.

"...Even when I joke, I can foresee the future."

Koneko had to admit to herself that it seemed, odd that she was able to even predict that. But, it didn't seem to matter all that much in the grand scheme of things.

"Don't say such things right now. We're in the middle of a harsh battle, we have to fight now. And there's two of them, we have to fight two of them at the same time, that's how dangerous this is, so save the conversation, save it for later."

Ravel brought the focus around back to the fight at hand, but Irina placed a hand on her cheek.

"Awwwww, he's so cute~"

"That's not a normal dog Irina-chan."

Makoto reminded dryly, but Irina's eyes brimmed together with tears.

"It's so cute though Ma-chan. Can we adopt the puppy?"

Makoto sighed heavily.

"We can't."

"Why not Ma-chan?"

"Because it is a dog from hell Shidou-san!"

Irina gasped at Millicas' outburst, making her pull away with a cry.

"B-But, Ma-chan and I could do something with the doggy, it looks beautiful. Ma-chan and I could raise him, teach him right from wrong, and give him the right path to enlightenment. Yes, together, Ma-chan and I could raise the puppy to have the morals of myself, and the intelligence of Ma-chan and together, we would raise the ultimate-"

"You've got a horrible taste for an Exorcist. Literally, that creature is from hell and has three heads that are spitting fire out right now, how could you even think that thing could be a good person? I don't understand you sometimes Shidou-san. Because, you're the one that really, makes me feel weirdly."

Millicas' shrewd observed, making Irina hang her head downwards.

Kokabiel, listening to the interactions, tilted his head.

"So, you're mad then?"

"I'm not mad!"

Irina roared right at Kokabiel, but Kokabiel just stared at her weirdly.

"Yes, she is. She even doesn't recognize my existence."

Rias confidently said, slowly nodding her head. Irina looked at her, Rias' eyes blazing as she felt the eyes of Irina on her.

"Who are you again?"

Rias grabbed Ise's hand and squeezed so hard Ise thought that he was going to have a broken hand. He dropped to his knees, as she squeezed even tighter than before, her eyes still blazing like her fiery hair.

"Buchou please!"

"Pain is the cleanser, pain is the cleanser..."

Rias muttered again and again, Ise crying at her squeezing his hand.

"…Cerberus, is it?"

Ravel muttered, Koneko turning towards her.

"...Was this one of your friends from the Underworld Ravel-san?"

"Leave me alone."

Koneko held a superior look on her face, Asia tilting her head at the sight of the large dog.

"Cerberus-san? I've heard of it before from the Church."

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell. I read about it during one of Kaichou's lessons, it seems to be a very dangerous opponent."

"Is it really bad?"

Ise whimpered out, while Rias let go of his hand. Mittelt bent down to cup his hand, showing that it really must have hurt him, since he was shedding some tears.

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise! I'm not losing to this thing, especially after that Fallen Angel spoke to me like I wasn't even a major part of this! I am, I am the leader of this town, and I wont have my authority undermined either! But we've got two to fight, so we need to split up and-"

"Millicas-san, Kalawarner-san, Irina-chan, along with myself and Elmen-chan will handle one of the Cerberus', the rest of Rias-buchou's group please handle the others. Ravel-san and Mittelt-san, please keep near Asia-chan and protect her while we fight these enemies. She's our healing support, we cannot lose her. Ise-nii, your power right now, is to support the group, by raising your powers, and then transferring it over to one of us, okay?" Ise nodded. "Good, then lets get to it!"

[Yes!]

Rias was baffled how Makoto split up the teams already, and so quickly, dynamically, making her slightly jealous of how he was able to do that so quickly.

"Okay, sure, we'll go with that then. Ise, use your Sacred Gear please as Makoto said, at least he acknowledges my existence."

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Ise's Sacred Gear activated as Makoto and the others in his group pulled away. Koneko looked towards Makoto, unsure of what to do, if she should use her Senjutsu, but then his lone eye went to her own eyes, and that gave Koneko the power to do it, using her Senjutsu which manifested as blue like flames in her palms, her cat tail, and her cat ears also appearing as well.

* * *

"Makoto-san, lets go first!"

"Yeah, definitely!"

Millicas took to the sky, as Makoto rushed on the ground, his Sacred Gear activating. The bird took the form of a blade, as he rushed forward. The dog didn't know which one to go for first, looking at the pair.

But then the Cerberus opened its mouth, blasting its flames towards Millicas.

"I don't think so!"

Makoto swung his sword towards the flames, releasing a wave of ice. The ice wave hit the flames, freezing them instantly, allowing Millicas time to gather her POD in her palm, firing off a large blast of her power, smashing through the ice.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The dog received a large wound to the side of its chest from the blast of Millicas', forcing its body backwards, blood escaping his body immediately, erupting so it scattered across the ground and dirtied the ground in a deep flow of crimson.

The dog bounced back though, and shot off flames towards Makoto without missing a beat.

"Haaah!"

Makoto was about to defend, when Irina got in front of him, using her Excalibur like a shield, making it a shield thanks to its ability to turn into any shape the user desires, protecting Makoto's body and her own as well.

"Good one Irina-chan!"

Makoto stabbed the other side of Irina's blade, confusing her.

"Ma-chan?"

Irina didn't know what he was doing, but then it became clear.

Using his power, he wrapped ice around the shield, and then it spread onto the fire like a virus, creating a path between the shield, and the dog. The dog tried pulling away, but the ice crept up the fire, and froze one of the dogs mouths.

"See? I told you, I'm no liability Irina-chan."

"Yes, I didn't doubt Ma-chan for even a second."

Irina smiled out.

Kalawarner took to the sky as well, summoning her spears of pure light.

"Allow me to do this too!"

Using her spears of light, and her Sacred Gear activated at the same time, she made the aura go around her spear of light, throwing it at the legs of the Cerberus, something Kalawarner smirked about.

But, the dogs tried pulling away, aware of Kalawarner's plans.

"Though I don't like it, I'll assist you Kalawarner-san!"

Elmen placed her hands on the ground, and darkness came up, the shadows around the dogs feet. The shadows became like hands, wrapping around the creatures legs, so the creature couldn't avoid the attack at all.

"Thanks Elmen, you're not bad for a Ravel clone!"

Elmen's eyebrows twitched as the spears of light hit their intended targets, stabbing deeply into the legs it had, and once it had done, the Sacred Gear's exploding power activated, blowing off the creatures legs all together.

"Ooh my! That's a very dangerous combination indeed! Poor doggy, seems like it isn't going to be alive much longer! I will pray for you! Dear doggy that I never could have because it is a Devils dog, I wish you good luck in the next life, amen!"

Elmen looked dryly at the shy looking Irina, kissing her cross.

"So, she's now willing to kill the dog that she wanted to adopt a few minutes ago? She's an odd cookie alright."

"She's not all there anyway."

Millicas muttered on the wind, but Irina heard it and gained a tick mark beside her head.

"Don't say such things! I did want to adopt the doggy but we can't because it is beyond saving, like Millicas-san is!"

"Cheeky woman!"

Irina put down her cross, tears dangling in her eyes.

Irina brought out her sword Excalibur, and thrusted it forward. The blade became like a never ending extending sword, stabbing into the dogs heart, and sliced upwards. The sword sliced through the creatures body, and came out the top of the half head, cutting it down into nothingness.

The dogs body was then destroyed when Millicas blasted it with her powers, making it vanish into nothingness.

As soon as it was gone, Makoto heard another [Boost!] coming from Ise's Sacred Gear, and saw the Gremory group fighting off their own threat. Rias was getting attacked by flames, but Akeno jumped in front of it, and froze said flames with her own powers of demonic power, saving her, only for Koneko to launch a sphere of her ki, hitting the dog in the stomach, its body being blown backwards. Then, a combined attack from Akeno, and Rias, destroyed the creature all together, the powers together simply were amazing.

Kokabiel turned his head to Makoto and his group first.

"Simply astounding. Perhaps, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be, and now, I can see that maybe, you do have a potential to give me a good fight. Your leadership skills seems to be quite a good one, so I am pleased with that. But, lets see if you can handle these?"

Kokabiel didn't waste any time in doing this, clicking his fingers, and summoned more than one. Kokabiel summoned at least five of the dogs together, one going for Rias' group, while more went for Makoto and his group.

"Ooh come on! You're sending more than one doggy after us!?"

"You're a Maou-sama's Queen, figure it out yourself. I'm sure you can do something like that, can't you? Come on, show me the resolve that you have deep within you, I wanna see what's going to happen to you in the future."

Makoto growled as three of the four dogs went towards them, the last one went to Makoto and the gang.

Ravel and Mittelt noticed the last one going for them, so they got into a defensive position.

"Kalawarner-san, Elmen-chan, you two work together on one! Irina-chan and Millicas-san, you take one, and I'll take the last one! Ravel-san, Mittelt-san-"

"I understand Makoto-sama, leave this one to us, we'll protect Asia-sama as well while doing so."

Since Makoto gave the orders, everyone nodded, and went to confront their opponents like they needed to do, knowing how important this is, even if some of the team members didn't want to necessarily work together, they didn't have a choice but to do that right now.

* * *

"Mittelt-sama, allow me to confront it first, and then please follow me!"

Mittelt made a dirty look on her face.

"Fine, whatever you say. Let's go your way then, hate you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I hate most people, don't take offense."

Ravel sighed, and put her palm outwards. The flames of the Phenex came out of her hands, and shot forth in a ball of flames. The creature breathed out flames from its mouth, clashing against Ravel's flames.

Ravel swirled her palm once again, making the flames dance even more, forcing a large burst of flames from her hands to back up the flames she shot beforehand. Clashing on the flames from the creature, she increased her own power, pushing through the flames, and forced the creature backwards, burning the creatures mouth with heavy burns of a Phenex.

"Mittelt-sama, please do it!"

"F-Fine, stupid!"

"And don't insult me!"

The girl grew her Fallen Angel wings out of her back, and took to the sky. She took to the sky, summoning a spear of light of a pink colour, pouring into her power that she could do, so she could stab the creature.

However, just before she was going to attack, the creature turned its head towards her, and shot off a ball of flames. She panted, pulling back, but the flames were going to hit her regardless of what she was going to do.

"N-No, protect!"

"Raise a wall!"

Together, Asia, and Ravel placed two barriers in front of Ravel, blocking the flames.

Asia had learned some magic from the time that she was with Rossweisse, and practiced it together with Makoto. Though she wasn't the best, and neither was Makoto, Asia managed to learn a defensive spell, and even Ravel had learned a trick or two so she could assist as well like she was right now.

Though the flames are dangerous, the flames smashed against the barrier, but they managed to get out of the situation Mittelt was in, saving her.

"Alright then doggy, time to play dead!"

With her saved, Mittelt armed herself with the spear as larger as usual, and sent it downwards. The spear went all the way downwards, stabbing into the creatures large body, the spear puncturing through the creatures torso, ripping through its stomach, and went through the other side, hitting the ground.

The dog growled at the puncture of the torso, and the blood coming out, so Ravel placed her hands out. Her flames danced wildly in her palms, increasing more and more. Mittelt did the same thing, putting her power into her hands, and rather than make a spear of light, she concentrated, and made her hands glow of bright light.

"Together, Mittelt-sama!"

"Y-Yeah, I got it!"

Together, they sent their attacks out. The blast of flames, and the light shot out at the same time, blasting through the air, and smashed against the creatures body, burning it with light and flames of a very hot degree.

Like a whirling vortex, the creature having no choice but to be destroyed all together. The creature was burned and blasted out of existence, Ravel, and Mittelt nodding at a job well done for the both of them.

* * *

As that happened, Kalawarner and Elmen worked together. The creature howled, sending its flames for Kalawarner. She flew high into the sky, the flames going under her body, avoiding them all together, making her smirk.

"Bet you couldn't do that, could you Loli-sama?"

Elmen didn't want to hear that from her either.

"Hey, I thought that we were working together in this?"

Elmen complained but Kalawarner smirked.

"You know that I have to get my rocks off somewhere since Master isn't doing anything with this delicious body that I have, so I have to make sure that I am pleased with my life, I really do wanna say that it is funny when your face turns upside down."

Elmen hated it sometimes, but she had to work with Kalawarner right now.

"Whatever, I'll just do it myself."

Elmen placed her hand outwards, activating a magical circle.

From the circle, a blast of fire erupted, and went for the enemy's one face, the other two noticing and breathed out fire towards Elmen's flames, squashing them immediately.

"Ooh crap..."

Elmen moved to the side, avoiding the flames, as Kalawarner charged up her spear. While Elmen distracted the creature, she charged her spear, throwing the spear right at the enemy, stabbing into the back of the creature, creating an explosion.

The creature was thrown to the side, but turned its heads on Kalawarner. A stream of flames came out of the dogs heads, all heading for Kalawarner, so Kalawarner made two spears of light, launching them in succession at the two flames coming for it, connecting and exploding.

"Aaaah!"

What she wasn't counting on was the third flame, making her let out a little cry. But at the last second, Elmen appeared before her, making a barrier to protect Kalawarner, and herself succeeding with it being blocked.

"See, you need me Kalawarner."

"Heh, yeah like I need a Cerberus too, which I don't."

"The cheek of you really gets under my nerves."

Elmen murmured as Kalawarner grabbed Elmen, pulling her away from another batch of fire coming for them.

"Look, Elmen. You're gonna have to keep that thing distracted."

"Ooh you are kidding me. You want me to sacrifice myself for you to what, exactly?"

Kalawarner wasn't taking any of this attitude anymore, she wasn't happy in the slightest.

"For me to make some spears so I can skewer it. While it is attacking me, I can't do that, so you have to do something as well. Stop being annoying please."

"I'm not being annoying! But, whatever. I'll just have to do my best."

"Good, be useful."

Elmen tightened her fist, but landed on the ground regardless.

She made multiple darkness spheres surround her. They span around her body, and then she put her hand forward, shooting one off for the creature as she went forward. The dogs heads turned towards it, shooting off a flaming ball at high speeds.

Elmen moved her hand to the left, the sphere of darkness moving at the same time. The flames missed the creature, Elmen's hand going down, the sphere doing the same thing. She then moved it forward, and upwards, smashing into the dogs mouth.

"Try this!"

Using her fine tuned power of darkness, she managed to wrap the darkness around the creatures mouth, stopping the mouth of the creature, wrapping around it like a rope, tightly closing said mouth.

It let out a whine, trying to open its jaw, but it couldn't. Elmen's darkness rope seemed to be more stronger than he anticipated, the jaw of the Cerberus desperately trying to open, but Elmen wouldn't allow it.

Kalawarner hovered nearby, watching the display of technique. While Elmen wasn't the strongest, she did have to admit that Elmen wasn't doing half bad, using what she had, to aid her in distraction, as she made her own spears of light.

They were big, bigger than usual. They went into the sky, and were twice the size of Kalawarner. The aura of her Sacred Gear flowed around the Sacred Gear, making them doubly strong. The power of the spears were more than what Kalawarner usually did.

"Elmen! I need it to be pinned down for the moment, get on with it!"

Kalawarner saw in Elmen's eyes that she didn't like being ordered around, but she was, though she had to do it regardless, and nodded her head, complying with what the older female wanted honestly.

"Fine, I'll do this crap."

Elmen took out a bottle of Makoto's blood, and drunk it.

As soon as she did, she felt her heart smashing against her chest, her face dusted pink, a lewd look on the young girls face.

"Ooh Maou-sama, his blood is always the best ever...geez, I could get hooked to the red stuff, this is simply fantastic...I love this blood..."

Elmen had to steel herself, biting her lower lip as she felt a tingling sensation run through her body.

Elmen placed her hands on the ground, and shadows spread out. Going from her body, and from the large shadow the creature cast, hands of darkness came out, wrapping around the creatures legs, worming their way around the creatures legs.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Cerberus howled as Elmen's hands of darkness around it, pinning it down to the ground. The hands went around the creatures head, pinning down the heads as well. Kalawarner was impressed with the strength boost Elmen received from the power of Makoto's blood, wondering how much it really did affect him greatly.

"Good girl, keep it like that."

Kalawarner lined up her spears for the front and the heart.

With the large surrounding the spears of hers, she launched them downwards, stabbing into the creature. The aura spread out around the area it was in, then it ignited, creating a huge explosion that cocooned itself.

Elmen felt the air change from the explosions and the fiery blast above her and before her.

The power died down a few seconds later, leaving nothing of the creature left. The embers twirled in the air as Kalawarner came down to her level, smirking at the young girl.

"See? This is my true power Elmen, and this is what I live for, this is what I strive for, and this is what I am destined to be. That's why, I am going to join Master always, and be beside him, something that I always want to be. I'll be useful to him, and I'll even take down Kokabiel as well, if I get the chance to do that."

Kokabiel had overheard this, and snickered.

"Ooh half breed, thinking you have an actual existence? That's funny, that's really funny."

Kalawarner's eyes shot towards him.

"Azazel-sama wouldn't want this!"

"And I care what he wants, because?"

"Because he's our leader! He led us-"

"To a miserable fate." Kokabiel growled. "And look what's become of us. Mating with humans, making creatures like you, the half breed. You and Mittelt over there, you're both disgusting to my eyes, and I can't wait to rip the wings off you. Our beautiful race, tainted by the sickness that is your kind, half breed scum."

Kalawarner held her head down sadly, seeing that she was basically being assaulted right now.

Elmen though didn't like it.

"Hey, you can't speak to her like that!"

"Elmen..."

Kalawarner muttered, as Elmen continued.

"Sure, she can be a total bitch that has annoyed me so many times that I wish to end that woman's life sometimes but it doesn't matter right now, because I wont let it end either. You're saying things like this, and it doesn't even matter! Kalawarner is on a battle field! It doesn't matter race, because even if it did, then she's defying you, an evil Fallen Angel, and working together with us, her supposed mortal enemies, so don't even start with that! I wont let you pick on this woman because of her many, many faults!"

"Get lost Elmen."

At first Kalawarner was pleasantly surprised. Now, she was getting agitated.

"I'm defending you, don't tell me to get lost."

"You're about to state my faults to the enemy!"

"Like a true friend would!"

Kalawarner shook her head aggressively, not liking this at all.

* * *

Millicas and Irina...they couldn't work together well. In fact, because they kinda disliked the other, for various reasons, they had to try and tolerate the other as much as they could, even though it was very difficult in doing that.

It was difficult for the pair of them to work together. But, they weren't going to stop either.

"Shidou-san, I believe the best course of action would be for me to build my power, and you distract him."

"You want me to distract him? With what?"

Irina asked, but Millicas held a smile as she thought about what she was going to do next.

"Your body."

Was Millicas' dry reply, seeing her eyes going up in flames.

"Why?! Why do you want me to die so badly?!"

"I don't want you to die or anything, I just want you to fight this creature off, and while we're fighting, it is coming for us, so I suggest doing what I said. Makoto-san has faith in me, why can't you have faith in me too?"

Irina didn't like it, but she did what Millicas said.

"Okay, for Ma-chan, I'll do it! Not for you though, never for you though...only for Ma-chan."

"Then, get to it."

She nodded her head reluctantly, and rushed forward. The Cerberus' heads turned towards Irina, and breathed out fire. Irina used her quite good speed, to avoid the blast of flames coming for her, jumping to the side.

"Whoa!"

Irina exclaimed, as she jumped backwards, avoiding a claw to the gut. She had to do another backflip as another claw went for her. Then she brought up her sword, slashing to the left, cutting the paw that was heading for it.

The creature recoiled with a large crying sound, making Irina smile.

"Try that my doggy that never was!"

Irina boasted, only to let out a squeal when the dog blew fire at her. Rather than dodge, because she wasn't fast enough, she made a shield out of her Excalibur, a large one that stuck to the ground and was just as high as Irina was, blocking the flames.

Though Irina could feel the heat through the Excalibur, making her feel queasy, still it didn't stop her anyway. Once the flames dissipated, Irina lunged forward, and spun in the air, extending her Excalibur into a spear, stabbing the creature in the foot, then she dislodged it, landing on the ground, only to block another claw strike from the creature, blocking it with the sword form of her weapon.

"Millicas-san! Please hurry up!"

Irina cried, pushing off the claw, running to the side to avoid a wave of flames as much as she could.

In the air, Millicas charged up her power, making a wide arm with her arms. The power flowed around her hands, stretching her arms wider than normal. The power of destruction flowed through the hands she had, and she aimed towards the creature.

Once she was ready, she looked at Irina who caught it, and moved out of the way.

"Okay! Try this!"

With the wide arc, she sent the blast at the creature. The creature naturally tried to fight back, blasting flames at the POD, but the POD was stronger, smashing right through the flames, and broke then apart.

Kokabiel caught sight of her, and murmured "Interesting indeed..." as the energy wave washed over the creature, killing it off and leaving no trace of anything that was there, Millicas was that profieicent, and powerful that she only needed herself to kill it.

Irina looked as Millicas turned down.

"Wow, you are a Maou-sama's child after all, huh."

Irina praised the best that she could, making Millicas blush slightly.

"W-Well, I also inherited my parents powers, so I have to use them for the group."

"Good, we should also help the others."

Millicas nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

At that time, Makoto was having his own fight with his own Cerberus.

"Whoa! Close!"

Makoto dodged to the side as flames neared him. He didn't have time to use his Sacred Gear, and had to rely on him to keep one of his sides in check, having one eye missing really sucked. His depth perception was thrown off quite a bit, and it wasn't a good thing either.

Makoto didn't have time to relax however, as flames came from another head. Makoto crossed the blade over his body, gathering the power of the Sacred Gear, summoning the forces to go and freeze, sending out a burst of cold.

The ice hit the flames in a mesh of white and orange flames, the whiteness of the ice overtaking the orange of the fire, freezing it completely until it was nothing at all, Makoto using this chance, as he had a pathway.

"Try this!"

Makoto rushed up the body of the ice, going directly for one of the heads. The Cerberus head pulled backwards, chomping at the ice, and breaking it off, but Makoto jumped high, getting out his wings, and flew towards the head.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Makoto heard the beast screaming, landing on the top of the head of the creature.

"Scream now."

Makoto relentlessly stabbed the dog in one of its heads, piercing its brain. Makoto watched as the head froze from Makoto's power, becoming nothing by the second. Soon the head was froze to the core, and broke down when Makoto dislodged the blade, shattering into pieces, hitting the ground as Makoto jumped for the body.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The dog wouldn't allow that, breathing out two streams of flames from the remaining heads. Makoto himself changed his sword into a gun, firing off a highly condensed blast of cold power right for the flames.

The clashing of powers was interesting to Kokabiel, who was looking on. He witnessed the flames being frozen by the attack of Makoto's, freezing the flames into icy statues, and then they dropped down, shattering to the ground.

However, the dog came at Makoto's side that he couldn't see. Since he was used to seeing with both eyes, now having lost one, he didn't see a claw coming towards him, until his golden eye noticed strange movements.

"Shit!"

Makoto clashed against the claws, hitting Makoto down to the ground. He saved himself from being pierced, but he smashed against the ground, groaning at the sensation of being slammed into the ground, questioning his legitimacy of being in the fight now, being blindsided like he was.

The creature raised its large claw, going for Makoto again as he was recovering.

As Makoto was about to be hit, swords erupted from the ground, stabbing the Cerberus all over its body. Makoto gasped when seeing that, and knew the status of the swords already, only to be confirmed when a blonde flashed before his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late..." She turned towards Makoto, and Yumi became surprised when she saw Makoto's eye. "Makoto-kun, what happened to your eye…? No, what's happened Makoto-kun, please tell me what's going on..."

"No, it's alright, Yumi-senpai. Don't worry right now."

"But Makoto-kun, your eye...who did this to you? Was it...was it Kokabiel…? This is because of me, isn't it? Because of...have you lost it? Your eye?"

"Yes, and it wasn't Kokabiel or you. I'll explain later on what's happened. But it doesn't matter right now. All that does is that we have to fight together now, and fight strongly, okay? We have to fight this creature, hold it right there, while I finish it off."

Yumi didn't know what to think at this point, what happened to Makoto, and why it happened.

But he was right about one thing, and that thing was fighting right here and now. That's all either of them could do.

So, that's what she did.

She used her Sacred Gear to pin down the creature while Makoto leapt forward. He moved fast, enhancing his speed with the Knight piece, and made it to the dog. Changing his Sacred Gear into a sword, he jumped upwards, and went for the heart.

"..."

The creature couldn't speak as Makoto pierced the heart of the creature, freezing it from the inside out. It spread across the creatures body, starting from the heart. The heart froze, and shattered into pieces, killing it. But Makoto's Sacred Gear continued, covering the entire body, freezing it into nothingness.

With the creature dead, Makoto jumped beside Yumi, with Xenovia walking onto the field of battle.

"I'm surprised, a heretic like you-"

"Don't even start with me right now Xenovia, I'm not in the mood for you."

Xenovia huffed.

"My sympathy for you hasn't changed, you've still got an evil black heart. Doesn't change because you happened to have lost an eye, you're still a heretical Devil that will need to learn his place sooner or later."

"Tch, speak like that to me, I don't care anymore Xenovia. You're not really going to be pissing me off right now. We have a thing that we need to do, and I don't have time to deal with your personal vendetta against me."

Xenovia was livid, moving closer, and clutched her Excalibur.

"Right, you listen to me heretic Devil, I'm not-"

"You leave Makoto-kun alone right now Xenovia." Yumi barked back. "You have no right to speak to him like that. We're in the middle of a fight, and you choose now to start a fight with a comrade? Even if you don't like Makoto-kun, there's no reason to fight right now, we're all fighting a single enemy, stop being such a bitch and get off your high horse, and work together with us to fight off Kokabiel, okay!? And for the record, Makoto-kun doesn't have an evil black heart, he's one of the kindest people I have ever met so leave him alone you idiot!"

Makoto was surprised Yumi actually defended him, considering how their previous conversations go down.

"Even though you say that, it is your fault that I am speaking like this in the first place."

"How do you figure that one out?"

Genuinely, Yumi seemed more confused than ever.

"Because, you told us of his status as a Holy Sword Wielder. If you hadn't said anything, then I wouldn't of known, and then I wouldn't of said anything. For someone you claim to hold affections for, you threw him out into the cold pretty quickly."

Though Xenovia was being insensitive as ever, she did notice her points.

She was angry yeah, but it was her rage, that caused this to happen in the first place, and she didn't like it at all.

She had done things, and she couldn't believe that Xenovia of all people, has now called him out on it. It, felt truly shocking, devastating to say the least on her own thoughts right now, she didn't like this, and hated that she had made Makoto feel bad, and now what's happened to his eye, she felt even more horrible.

* * *

At that moment, as it was going down, Ise's gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit, but Ise heard what was going on from none other than Ddraig himself, who explained the best that he could.

[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno. Though, I suppose if you transferred to your Otouto, or Millicas Gremory would be acceptable as well.]

" _Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?_ "

Ise thought back to the Dragon, wanting some information right away.

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]

Ise was happy about that, and was going to try his best to do what he needed to do to go forward.

Ise shouted towards Rias and Akeno who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Rias and Akeno looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Riser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

Ise explained quickly, and dryly, Rias nodding to herself.

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!"

Rias practically demanded. Millicas looked on, and remembered how she and Irina took one out, as did Ravel and Mittelt. Perhaps, running through her mind, was the thoughts of

" _Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?_ "

Ise had to ask mentally to the creature living inside of his Sacred Gear.

[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

Ise explained that to Rias and Akeno. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

""PLEASE!""

Rias and Akeno replied at the same time. Ise put his hand on Rias' and Akeno's shoulders and activated his Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

A strong amount of power went to Rias and Akeno through his body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno nodded to Rias' daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder. But then, as it tried to run away, ice formed around the creatures feet, freezing it down to the ground. Ise looked at the ice trail, seeing that it was in fact, Makoto who had stabbed the ground and created such a trail towards him.

"I won't let you escape. Akeno-senpai, please do it!"

Akeno briefly looked surprised towards the young blonde and black haired boy. But, then her face brightened up, seeing that he still was as determined as ever, making her want to fight even more than she ever could have on her own, she was excited to say the least on what was going on right now.

"Fufu, then I shall Mako-kun~ Watch as I blow this to smithereens~ Kukuku, just imagining Mako-kun's eye on me right now, fills me with excitement~ I saw Mako-kun's own determination and strength, leading us, it was fantastic to see~ I enjoyed seeing Mako-kun's side, now let him see my own side too~"

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the ice courtesy of Makoto. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before. The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds it was that powerful.

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it.

The moment the big dog disappeared, Rias pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel! I wont be ignored anymore!"

"Buchou wait-"

Makoto tried to warn, but it was too late.

There was a gigantic mass of demonic power that shot out from Rias hand. Makoto on the other hand, shook his head, Ravel, and Asia along with Mittelt coming over to join him, as did the others, Koneko included.

"She's making a mistake. If she used her power, in conjunction with Millicas-sans then this would have been better."

Makoto explained as Ise let out a "It's huge!" a slip of his words, Ravel tending to agree.

"Yes, I was feeling the same thing. Two POD's from a powered Rias-sama, and Millicas-sama, then it would've been more damaging. But if she fired it now, Millicas-sama I mean, then it wouldn't blend together as well."

"She's just so stupid. I would've used it together with Kalawarner's power too. An exploding POD, that would've been better. She's just so arrogant that she can't see working with her teammates would be better than not working with them. It's the Riser match all over again. She didn't use her pieces correctly."

Mittelt showed a smarter side of her, surprising most people in the area.

It gained high velocity and went towards the evil Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky.

He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

"Is this it?"

He was blocking Rias' shot with only one of his hands. Makoto saw that light was on his hand, so it made sense now. He was pushing back Rias' power with his light power, so it wasn't even truly touching his palm.

"You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?"

Ise let that out wildly, not believing that Rias could be beaten so easily like that.

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Rias changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared.

"Damn, it didn't even do as much as I was hoping for."

Elmen let out a breath, so Koneko nodded.

"...It is as Mako-kun said, we should work together if we're going to be able to defeat him...even working together seems difficult."

"But we have to try!" Irina reasoned as she waved her arms around. "We have to fight together, no matter what else happens! We have to fight together, you know!? I wont let anything like this be the death of all of us! We have to work together!"

"Someone give this girl a chill pill please."

Millicas' meticulous reply made Irina whine like a cute puppy would do.

"Hahaha, that would be good."

Akeno had to laugh out loud for that, while Xenovia raised her head.

"So, Irina is now on pills? Should I be taking these pills?"

"I'll offer you some of Ravel-sans ganja later on."

Koneko added to Xenovia who nodded with a "Thank you." as Kalawarner gave her a suspicious look, Ravel pouting at the fact people thought she did ganja.

"Do you know what ganja is Xenovia?"

"I..." Xenovia hesitated. "I do believe it is a cake, from space."

Kalawarner looked on, impressed.

"Yes, they are brownies that send you to space, or space cake as you might know, I'll get you some from Ravel's batch."

"That sounds good, the ability to travel to space with some of the Devils batch, yes I shall acquire these space cakes for myself after all of this is down."

"I don't do drugs! Or grow it either!"

Ravel yelled, but Elmen shook her head.

"Do we really have time for this?"

The others looked down at the ground, unsure of how to respond.

Kokabiel showed his malicious smile towards Rias, ignoring the others conversations.

"I see. This woman who's name is..." Kokabiel took out a piece of paper with Rias' name on it, Rias narrowing her eyes. "...Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku." Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny. Then he turned towards Makoto and Millicas. "You two on the other hand, would be interesting to deal with. Yes, Rias Gremory's power is good, but it isn't to what I want it to see. I can already feel the flow from the Loli Gremory, and now I wish to see it expand even further. Then there's Makoto, he's someone I want to see fight as well, so would you do me the honour's, and fight as well? It would be better if you did."

Kokabiel cackled disgustingly, his eyes running up and down Millicas' body. She felt sick to her stomach, she didn't want to be looked at by the eyes of this man, it made her feel tainted, like she was being stared at by evil itself.

"Don't even-"

"Though Loli's aren't my thing, a very powerful girl such as Millicas Gremory is a very good treat to my eyes. Perhaps, I could have some fun with her?"

Makoto stood in front of her defensively.

"You leave her alone you sicko!"

"Oh, so she's yours then?"

"Erm, Millicas-san is with me yeah." Millicas' face turned upwards as Makoto pushed forward. "Now, don't even try anything with us, because we're going to beat you! There's more of us, than there is of you, we'll have to defeat you!"

Kokabiel was taken aback by the strangeness of the way that he spoke.

"Kukuku, you're interesting too little man. I can't wait to skewer you as well. I wonder how the Hakuryuukou would take it? It isn't a large secret she's been watching you, did you know that? She sees you when you're sleeping, she knows when you're awake-"

"And she knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sakes Ma-chan~!"

Irina finished with her singsong voice, Kokabiel giving her a strange look.

"I agree with Millicas Gremory, you need some pills."

Irina whined with a little cry.

"D-Don't you bully me as well."

Irina whined out, standing beside Makoto.

"I'm gonna love taking you out."

Makoto expressed his desire right there and then to kill Kokabiel, he wanted to end his life for what he had done and was planning to do.

* * *

"…It's complete."

Maybe because they were absorbed into the fighting and not paying attention, but Valper spoke up, revealing that he had completed the two Excalibur's. Honestly, Makoto was surprised it took so long to complete them like he had, since it was only merging two blades.

Kokabiel started applauding.

"The two Excalibur's are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, most covered their faces with their hands. But Makoto himself didn't, with his lone eye, watching the two swords merging.

He also saw a large massive circle pass under his feet, surrounding the entire area. Makoto saw it expanding even more, and more, wondering just what the hell was going on with the magic circle, wondering what it was.

"Geez, he's planning something again..."

"It looks to be a very dangerous symbol."

Elmen muttered as she looked down.

"What does it do?"

Makoto asked the Vampire, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't seen anything like it. Too bad Le Fay-san isn't here, that would be good, she would be able to tell us what this is."

Makoto tilted his head at the name.

"Who's Le Fay-san?"

Elmen giggled awkwardly, shaking her head again and again.

"It doesn't matter at all~ But, we've got this to concentrate on now, I don't even know what this could be."

Elmen continued looking at it as the light died down, revealing the completely Excalibur. Makoto didn't see the need to merge them, they could have been used in both hands, he thought that would have been better than using two hands.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel. Though, there's no one here that can actually do that. So, in 20 minutes, this town is going to be obliterated, and there's nothing any of you can do about it hahahahaha!"

Laughing like a maniac, Valper put his hand to his oversized gut, continuously laughing.

Everyone became speechless. The town that they lived, was going to explode in twenty minutes, and fighting Kokabiel was already hard, they now had a time limit, and it wasn't helping anyone either that this time limit was around.

"Shit...after everything we've been doing, we only have 20 minutes left? Kaa-san, Tou-san too...they're both gonna..."

Ise couldn't even finish his words he was so distraught.

Makoto could understand, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Ise-nii, please don't give up now, we've got things that we need to do, we need to fight together, and beat this bastard before us."

"But Makoto-sama, didn't you hear that we only have that time? We might be able to scrap by for an hour so Sirzechs-sama can come or Serafall-sama perhaps, but twenty minutes? No, we're done for Makoto-sama, can't you see that? We're strong, and we have some ideas, but I can't think of a way for us to win within that time limit, we're not powerful enough yet...we wont be powerful enough."

Ravel seemed to be losing hope, so Makoto took her hand, holding it tightly.

"Ravel-san, don't quit now. The odds are against us, yeah. No doubt they are. But, we don't have time to hold back now."

"Even then, Makoto-sama, I don't see how we're going to be able to get out of this."

Koneko turned to the worried Ravel, and rolled her eyes.

"...And I thought you weren't a coward."

Ravel's eyes snapped onto Koneko.

"I'm no coward!"

"Then stop pretending to be scared."

"I'm not pretending to be! I AM scared, very much so!"

"...So are the others." Koneko revealed, the eyes of the others all faulting slightly. "...But, they're not giving up, and neither is Mako-kun, someone you say you're going to stand beside. Are you, going to give up like this, now? When everyone else, is going to fight, you're going to give up?"

Ravel felt angered by the words, but also strength came to the words as well, making her fill up her body with hope, and strength. She stood beside Makoto, as she peered up at Kokabiel, her strength surprisingly coming from Koneko and Makoto this time.

"Hey! You! Yeah you up there! The one with the pointy bat ears!"

"Yes, the true Ravel Phenex?"

Somehow, that triggered Elmen more than it did Ravel, feeling her hands shaking rapidly. Kalawarner snickered at the annoyed Elmen, her eyes glaring at the opponent that was before her, she felt like she was going to bury the person before her.

Ravel ignored that though, and continued on strongly.

"I'm going to say this, right now. You wont beat us, we'll defeat you right here, and now! We might need all of us, but that's what we're going to do, we're going to fight together, and defeat you Kokabiel!"

"Hearing that from the true Ravel Phenex, is truly good noise to my ears. Good, I like hearing this, thank you." Elmen glared as did Ravel at the same time, Kokabiel's eyes going towards the side, a darkness set there that was truly terrifying. "Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of the priest pretty much everyone hated.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Oh you are kidding me, again!?"

Ise growled out, as Freed winked at him.

"Hey Ise-kun, you're looking spry! I didn't get a chance to speak last time!" His eyes followed to Rias, who glared. "Oh, you've got yourself a girlfriend? I don't even know who that is~"

"Ooh come on!" Rias spat out. "Do you all just get together, to deny my existence!? All of you fuckers in the Church and the Grigori seem to rally around the idea that I don't exist! That bitch Xenovia, that bitch Irina, that bitch Kokabiel, that bitch Balba-"

"My name is Valper, not Balba."

Valper became irritated, but Rias wasn't having any of it.

"Ooh, I got your name wrong, did I? At least I acknowledged your existence unlike people do with me!" Rias continued, glaring. "Whatever, all of you can get out of my town now, because I'm coming for you Freed, Valper who's real name is Balba, and you Kokabiel, or should I say, Cockybiel?! What are you going to do about that, huh!?"

Kokabiel blinked…

He did it again…

He did it a third time, then sighed.

"Shut up whoever you are."

Kokabiel was unamused with Rias, making a light spear, throwing it at her.

"Aah shit!"

Rias let out a cry, as Makoto and Ise both sent their demonic power to intercept the spear, breaking it away before it could touch Rias.

"Buchou, are you alright?"

Ise asked with worry in his voice, Rias bowing her head.

"Thanks for the save Ise, Makoto. You both are lovely."

Rias thanked them while smiling brightly, changing her demeanour from before.

Kokabiel's eyes landed on Freed.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the two Excalibur's chop them into messes for me, I wish to see how they bleed."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now! But, I wanna chop Makoto-kyun too! He already lost one eye, I want him to lose another eye too!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field.

"I'm ready any time you are Freed! Even without one eye, I'm still gonna beat you! Even if I only had no eyes at all! Even if I was blind, I'd beat you anyday of the week!"

Freed was surprised by the confidence that Makoto was showing, a dirty smile on his lips.

"Awww, that's adorable! Okay then little boy! I love it already! I can't wait for you to fight me! I'll poke that other eye out! Pop goes the eyeball, isn't that right!?"

Makoto tightened his lone eye on the opponent, showing that he wasn't having any of this now.

Xenovia then spoke to Yumi.

"...Erm, that redheaded woman's Knight." Rias glared at Xenovia for not even knowing her name. "If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"As long as you don't say things about Makoto-kun."

"Well, that's not got anything to do with this. Whatever it doesn't matter about him right now." Xenovia then laughed fearlessly, determined. "At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a Holy Sword but it isn't a Holy Sword. Even if it's a Holy Sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy. The same case with Hyoudou Makoto, though at least I can tolerate him more than Freed right now."

Yumi wasn't sure that she liked what Xenovia said. But she got cooperation, and that's all she needed right now.

"Don't forget me!" Irina pipped up, moving closer. "I'm going to fight too! They have also been hurting all of us, lets fight together this time, and not let them past, we're gonna have to fight together, no matter what happens!"

Irina spoke strongly, making the sword form of her weapon appear. She looked at the blade she had, and then put it in front of her, she wasn't going to back down anymore, she was going to fight, and fight she shall.

"Irina, it seems you're unharmed."

"Ma-chan...saved me from the enemy, so I have to fight now for Ma-chan as well."

"He protected you?"

Xenovia was surprised, but Irina confirmed it with a nod.

"Yes, Ma-chan protected me, I am blessed that Ma-chan did this for me. He selflessly jumped in the way of an attack, and protected me from the enemy's dissolving water, losing his eye in the process, so that's what I have to do now. I have to fight for Ma-chan and the others as well, to repay what has happened."

Irina still felt regret about that.

Though Makoto had assured her that he didn't care what happened, and he hoped she'd see that too.

"Kukuku…" Valper couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth, it was disgusting at the same time. "It does seem like I have met people that are quite interesting around here, so many different powers have converged together."

Yumi moved closer and closer to the elderly man, fully intending to chop him down.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil." Her eyes briefly went to Makoto, as he smiled towards her. "Someone...also gave me another reason to live as well." Her eyes landed back on Valper. "But, it doesn't matter right now, because you are evil."

"I'm evil? That's pleasant, maybe I am evil, that's a fun concept to think about."

"This is serious! After everything you've done!"

"I know it is. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

The way he laughed pissed off Makoto and the others. It wasn't even a good type of laugh.

It was what it was, an evil sounding laugh that made the others grit there teeth.

"You see. I like Holy Swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

"So, you went into despair, because you can't wield a sword? Geez, what is it with everyone loving these blades? All of the things these blades can do, I could do with magic or something. At least, I know someone who could anyway."

Elmen gave her opinion on the matter, Millicas having to agree at least mentally.

"Don't interrupt me!" He hissed. "I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Yumi held her suspicious gaze on the elder man, holding doubt for him.

Valper began cackling away like it was nothing at all.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield Holy Swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the Holy Sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully.

"No way...it can't be, is that how it really went…?"

Irina was also in shock, and her body trembled angrily.

Makoto and Ravel, along with Mittelt, and Millicas had worked out what had happened as well.

"That's right Holy Sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. And you, Shidou Irina, you also have been blessed like this, so you are also responsible for using such a gem on yourself. Just like this, is this what you want to see?"

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light.

It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on Holy Sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Valper continued to laugh again and again, like he couldn't hold back at all.

"So...this is what the Church really is?" Irina murmured to herself. "No...this is what they did to those children, Valper, and the rest of them...those poor children...I had the right to say what I said to Yumi-san, and she was going through something like this already...how can I even..."

Irina could feel it deep within her, the faith she held, being shaken all together.

Makoto looked towards Asia who was on the verge of crying, so he moved closer, and held onto her tightly. She hugged the boy back, just a comforting embrace made all of the difference for her, since he cared so much.

Yumi though was seething, Makoto knew this wasn't his time to get involved, and allowed Yumi to express what she wanted. But, he could feel his own hate for Valper building more and more by the second.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the Holy Swords?"

Yumi wanted to kill Valper as well, her hand clutched onto the sword tightly.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

"Ooh you are very special, in the head area."

Freed stuck his tongue out at Kalawarner.

"I'd rather be me than you bitch!"

"If that's what you want, I don't care. But I'd rather me be me than you."

Kalawarner gave a dirty look on her face right back at the man.

Yumi though still was angry, she couldn't contain it, wanting to murder Valper, and she was going to kill him.

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…you're trash Valper. You're nothing and you'll return to nothing when I take care of you. You wont be alive long enough for my blade to set into your skin."

The aura radiating from her, was very terrifying, Makoto could hardly believe such an anger came from her. But, he could understand why, as he was angry for her as well, for what Valper did, and what he could do to others.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary Holy Swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce Holy Sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Yumi's foot.

Yumi leaned down silently and picked it up. She patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…" There was tears on Yumi's cheek. Her expression was filled with sadness and anger. "I couldn't even...in the end, I couldn't even..."

Makoto was compelled by something.

He didn't have a choice in the matter, and his body moved forward, towards her.

Even after everything they had been through, he couldn't just leave her like that.

Moving to her, he stood beside her, and held onto her hand.

As soon as he did, a wakeup call happened to her.

She looked at Makoto, and now, she saw that, she was wrong.

It wasn't his fault he could use a Holy Sword.

He was just born with it.

He didn't do anything wrong.

Sure, he hid the sword from her, but she could understand why now.

It was like new knowledge was entering her.

She knew it, and she held a sorrowful expression on her face, looking right at the boy beside her.

"Makoto-kun I..."

Makoto held onto her hand tightly, and wouldn't let go, his one eye being forever on her.

"Yumi-senpai's friends, are all in that orb, aren't they?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'm sure that they would love to see you like this, because I think Yumi-senpai is the best ever."

Makoto placed his finger on the orb, just to see what it felt like…

But as his finger touched it, lights came from the orb, and surrounded them. Spreading across the entire school field, almost building everyone, Yumi and Makoto in the centre of the blue white lights surrounding them.

Shapes, of boys, and girls surrounded Makoto, and Yumi, with Makoto smiling at the boys, and girls, already knowing what this meant. He saw older boys, and girls, and younger boys and girls as well. The oldest, perhaps, in his very early teens, along with the girls, and the youngest couldn't of been older than five.

Makoto's lone eye set on Valper, and was disgusted by him. His unforgiving eye made Valper pull backwards, afraid of what Makoto was going to do to him, it seemed like Makoto was going to murder him as well.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno said to the others, Millicas nodding her head.

"Devils, Vampire's, Fallen Angels, Holy Swords, Demonic Swords, whatever Freed is, all of them and more, have converged here, to give birth to this kind of...miracle."

"This is very beautiful..."

Irina couldn't help but note, as she already felt it stinging her heart.

They looked at Yumi with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

It was clear who they were, the children of the project that shouldn't of happened.

Makoto glanced over all of them, and saw a little girl ghost right beside him. His smile went towards her, and if he was right, then he could have sworn that she smiled right back at him.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…?"

Makoto understood why she thought that, as it did seem like something Yumi would say.

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something, and did to Yumi. Maybe she heard it in her head, or her heart. Either way she heard it deeply, and even Makoto heard it as well, going right for him.

[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least.]

The young boy said as the young boy hugged Yumi in a loving embrace.

More and more of the children surrounded them, as Makoto physically felt a tug at his hand.

He looked down to see the girl ghost before him again.

His eye and hers locked, so he bent down and held out his hand for her.

"Is this okay?"

He asked her, as he felt her hand enclose around his own. The smallness of her hand, brought home the reality of what had happened to Yumi and her friends, and why, she was truly out for revenge, why she was wanting to do this.

" _Please don't leave us..._ "

" _We're going to die..._ "

" _We love you..._ "

In his head, Makoto heard voices that he had heard before, and he didn't quite understand them. But, he felt like it was connected to this somehow. Either in the situation or the circumstances of what was going on.

There were tears coming out from both of Yumi eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached her. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm.

"What is this..."

Ise had his doubts, as Irina and Asia stood together, holding one another.

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled, Irina shedding tears as well.

"Even after all these years, even when they were deceased, they didn't give up on their love for Kiba-san, and that's beautiful. This is a beautiful scene, how can anyone treat children like this? If this is the price of being a Holy Sword wielder through artificial means, then this is very wrong...those poor children suffering..."

Irina hugged onto Asia who did the same thing, singing the song. Asia felt nothing as she sang it, besides pure joy.

They were singing the sacred-song… Yumi tarted to sing while shedding tears. Even Makoto cried as well, he felt so emotional that he couldn't hold back the tears that were coming out of his lone eye the young girl cocking her head to the side, the ghost girl that was.

"Fuck sake, this pulls at my heart strings..."

Mittelt cried, hugging onto Ise. Ise was surprised, looking down at the young Loli girl, and then patted her head, though he couldn't deny that he was crying as well, even Rias was crying as well as Kalawarner, and the rest. None of them could hold back the tears, watching this tragic scene being played out.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Yumi and Makoto in the centre.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the Holy Swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

All of the lights surrounded the pair, as Makoto felt the young girl pull on his hand again.

He looked down at her, and smiled.

"Are you scared of leaving?"

[...Yes.]

The ghost girl admitted, so Makoto gave her a smile, a wider smile than he had beforehand.

"It's okay now, you can go to Heaven now, Yumi-senpai is loved now, by me, and others. Go, and be with your loved ones now. There's nothing to be scared of now, it's alright, Heaven will accept you now, for being so brave and loyal."

The young girls face turned brighter and brighter, her small arms wrapping around Makoto's body.

[Find Tosca for her, please.]

"Tosca..."

Makoto didn't have time to ask, the ghost girl disappeared, with the lights surrounding them was blindingly bright, almost like the sun itself had come down and landed on them.

[Partner.]

Makoto heard his Sacred Gear speaking.

"W-What's going on?"

[That Knight girl has reached it. Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…] The Sacred Gear Makoto had made a brighter laugh. [Balance Breaker.]

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Yumi.

As Makoto looked up, he saw the spirit of the young girl up there, and he smiled.

"Goodbye. Have fun in Heaven."

[Goodbye Onii-chan...find Tosca…]

Makoto had to wonder who that really was.

But he didn't have time to worry as right now, he was in the middle of a fight. But something happened to Yumi, something very interesting.

"Balance Breaker..."

Makoto murmured, looking at the new sword Yumi was forming...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, I'm gonna leave it there, for now! Sona and Makoto had a moment, where she encourages him to fight, Akeno seems to be depressed, that'll be addressed later on, a big bonding moment for them coming up. Irina wants a Cerberus pet for her and Makoto for, reasons, though Millicas shut her down. The group showed some teamwork, and Yumi reached Balance Breaker! And Makoto also had a small chat with a ghost girl, and knows about Tosca! That'll be addressed later on too! Next chapter, something, shocking happens. So, thanks for reading, and until next chapter!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	33. Battle at Kuoh part three!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Irina would too, so you'd be great together hehe~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! It is going to be something this chapter! She is yeah, she can see it now, and they are going to become stronger together. Well, lots of people think they are the same person in this fic, so you're not the only one. And cool suggestions~**

 **hellspam; Cool, I'm glad! Hope it is going well, I can understand about moving house, it can be a pain. Thanks very much! She has yeah, let's go forward with that!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Thanks, it was quite a action chapter huh. Yeah, I think most people would be pushed to alcohol with Serafall on one side, Kokabiel on the other, and both want her dead, she's scared. Ooh yeah, Sona hides it quite well. Rias was, Sona was making some valid points about it. It was pretty action there huh, everyone showed their stuff. Yeah, we're gonna get some kind of conclusion this chapter.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! They do yeah, and feel sorrowful about it, some more than others and will be shown more later on. Indeed, that was a major Makoto x Sona moment. Rias just wants to get out of there, even if she gets wasted on alcohol. It was tough, but they are gonna pull together, and fight together. Maybe he does, he does seem to have something about that. Thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, they do, and feel sorry about it, and sad too. Ooh no, his determination isn't going to waver. Sona can see it, and she won't put up with things that her peerage would do, especially towards her elder sisters peerage members. She wants to drown her sorrows alright~ She's being pushed quite far, isn't she? Xenovia will be singing a different tune when she hears about God, and such. But she was able to see that what Yumi didn't see. Yeah, she will do yeah.**

 **Justin D; Very determined indeed. Irina thinks it is normal, she wants a fire breathing dog with three heads. That's normal...for Irina. Yumi surely is going through something, and his eye isn't really going to be restored to what it was before. It is going to be something different. That sounds cool but again, there isn't really a place to put him in, due to what I have planned going out. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that sounds cool, it could be an interesting concept, somewhat like a male Aigis. Sounds good to me, I like Naoto, then again I like all of the girls from Persona 3-4 and even 5 too. They'll all fun. And that does seem pretty cool.**

 **Yoga Pratama; Well, no one does really, Koneko was joking about Ravel doing drugs. Thanks very much! It was a fun chapter to do! She does yeah, she wants a pet Cerberus for...reasons. Ravel version two, aka Elmen, is she new and improved maybe? Ooh he'll get his Balance Breaker sooner or later. Well, he might be able to do that later on.**

 **Anime PJ; It really did, a whole bunch of different things going on there. Ravel's popular with the bad guys, that's good, right? Eeh, I dunno either, who knows~ Thanks very much, glad that you liked both of them~ It is that time of year, and I thought, why not, right? Hehe, she hit the bottle pretty hard~ And yeah, it is going to be something~**

 **tyson113; Thanks! Yeah, they wont be pleased, they might want blood or something.**

 **Skull Flame; Exactly, she's frightened to die, and is numbing the pain. He does, Serafall isn't going to be pleased when she gets a hand on him. It could be both honestly, she might be drunk right now. Yeah, Makoto does, he does know whats what, and what needs to be sadi at the right time. She wants a Cerberus for and Makoto to raise it together. Ravel's the resident weed grower in the Underworld, at least Koneko thinks so. She is, she can see what she did was wrong, and she'll be making up for it. Yeah, it is lucky, most people would have attacked her, even Makoto said that when they had their little battle a few chapters back. It seems that she was attached to him at least a little bit. She was, and she'll appear before she does in canon. And thanks very much!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks very much! Yeah, there were moments like that around the chapter. Princess, she could be there right now, she'd make the battle more even, maybe. Tosca is a girl, she's a survivor of the Holy Sword Project, and yeah, let's hope they do~**

 **Primevere; Hey! Thanks very much! Thanks very much, a good mixture of fighting and comedy. Irina wants a pet Cerberus, heck she might have one, one day if she so desires. Aah yeah, we'll be getting there rather soon. Tosca, she'll be shown soon enough, it is going to be something Makoto needs to do. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Anonymus; Hey! She has yeah, she can see the error of her ways, and can see that it wasn't Makoto's fault. Ooh yeah she will be, she'll do things now, and she'll stay beside Makoto, always, and will be beside him always. She might very well be quite intimate with him as well, it is going to be interesting going forward. Karma is a bitch isn't it? Yeah, in ways, they really don't care much about her, at least in the ways of her name. A little bit, their rivalry did grow, they have quite the fun interactions. Yeah, that's what I think too, she'd be a great Knight.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, that would be funny, maybe I'll do that quite soon yeah, sounds great~**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **Neonlight01; She seems to have hit the bottle hard, can't blame her with all of the suffering she might go through. And no, I don't think it would. Yeah, I thought it would be a good time to put it in there. Irina wants to adopt a Cerberus, she's such a weird girl huh. But, she and Millicas have quite the rivalry with one another. Yeah, they displayed teamwork, and will display more in the future, and Rias, she's in a place where she doesn't think she's got much to lose right now. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts and feelings, and didn't realize how she was affecting others, but she has now. Yup, she's achieved it, and it seems a little girl wants Makoto to find Tosca, we'll be getting back to that in the future. I will when I can.**

 **Guest 3; I've never watched it enough to do a story on it, I only know some of what it is so right now, I couldn't do a story on it.**

 **Guest 4; That sounds pretty cool, I've been watching a few eps so far (I'm behind I know) but yeah, I could do that in the future.**

 **Draco-kun; That will be answered in this chapter~**

 **Makoto; Yeah, maybe he could do~ Well, I have come to a decision on that and what is going to happen with her, suffice to say, it is going to be an interesting ride. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, she wont reach that level of crazy, and yeah, Ravel has a lot of evil fans, dunno if that's good or bad for her.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Battle at Kuoh part three**

"Shit...shit, shit...shit...shit...ooh shit..."

A mysterious figure paced up and down, again and again trying to do think of what they were going to say.

The room was dark, and mysterious, with a single light in the middle of it.

It held a device that was meant for holograms, and now, they didn't know what they were going to do.

To tell, or to run and hide?

Either way, they knew that something bad was going to happen, and if they came out of this unscathed, was a very real and scary story all together, and even the mysterious person didn't know what was going to happen.

Twiddling with their thumbs, a figure finally appeared, the Hakuryuukou.

[Why have you called me?]

The mysterious person flinched at the voice, they already knew this was going back, but the Hakuryuukou was more mad than anything else.

This, was going to break the mysterious person now.

They didn't know how they were going to recover from it.

"Y-Yeah, you see...you like me, don't you?"

The Hakuryuukou just stared on at the person.

Not even blinking, a blank expression on her face.

That didn't help either.

"Ooh come off, you don't even like me!? I thought we were friends!"

The person argued, but the Hakuryuukou's eyes just sharpened, making the mysterious person feel even sicker than before.

[What is it that you're calling for? I'm currently in the middle of a mission, I don't have time for this.]

The person paled, feeling ill, more so than they ever thought possible.

But, they couldn't hold back now, they weren't allowed to hold back.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you'd want information on Makoto-chan..."

The Hakuryuukou's eyes changed swiftly.

[What's happened to him?]

"Why do you assume something bad?"

The Hakuryuukou wasn't exactly in the best mood right now, seeing that something could have happened to Makoto.

[Just tell me.]

The harshness of the tone.

A very scary and hard tone came from the Hakuryuukou, making the person feel frightened, more than they should.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I've got it...erm, you see, Makoto-chan, came against...a man..."

[Kokabiel?]

Wincing even more, the person in darkness continued.

"No...well, I mean, right now, yes, but not then...the person, did something to Makoto-chan...and before I tell you, please keep in mind that I've protected him for over a year and a half now, besides the time that he became a Devil, but that's not my fault as Elmen should share some of the responsibility as well, and I love him, so please remember that before you go all pissed off at me and I'm scared...and please don't murder me, I don't want to die..."

[If something has happened to him, then just tell me already!]

They felt fear right now, they really felt it deep within their core.

"Well, you see...you've never cared for his black eye, have you…? I mean, between his black and golden eye, you've always loved his golden eye, right? The very fact that it is golden and beautiful, you love that eye above the black eye, right?"

[Whats happened to his eye? Has someone injured him?]

This was like torture, and as soon as they revealed it, they knew that they were going to die.

"Well...the eye itself, just doesn't exist anymore..."

From the expression on the Hakuryuukou's face, the mysterious person began shedding tears.

[Doesn't exist…?]

"Shit...you see, this water guy, with weird black shit water, melted his eye...it wasn't my fault! It was that bitch Irina! She was the one who was supposed to be hit, but he's got a good heart, and he saved her...it's not my fault okay! It isn't, I fucking swear! It's that woman, damn what's her name, the red head...shit...erm, is it Rio or something...Riri maybe...whatever, the owner of the Sekiryuutei as well! She's a main culprit in this! She was supposed to look after him too, it isn't my fault damn it, please don't become mad at me! I'm scared!"

The Hakuryuukou just look on, the mysterious person felt afraid.

They slowly moved backwards, even though they weren't physically there, it didn't seem to matter.

Fear was what was overcoming him right now, that's all there could be too it.

[I see…]

"Ooh shit, am I going to die…?"

They just knew by the tone, that fear was going to overcome them, and then death was going to be certain.

[I am going to punish you, for what you've done. I sent you there, to protect him, and then I heard his eye has disappeared?]

"I-I did my best, I protected him for over a year, didn't I!? I did my best, it isn't my fault that this happened!"

[But it has, and now...you really do push my patience.]

Tears came from the darkness strangers eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I never meant for this to happen. Please, I'm sorry...Makoto-chan would be sad if I disappeared, we have a unique and sexy bond...b-but, you're better than me so...yeah...I'm shutting up now."

A heavy sigh came from the Hakuryuukou, very unhappy with the person before her.

[Whatever, I'm going to have to come back now, and make sure that he is safe. You don't even understand what this means, and as for you and that Vampire...I'll deal with you when the time comes. I'm on my way.]

Seemingly abandoning her mission, she cut off the contact, and disappeared.

The stranger fell down to the ground, and started crying, they knew the reality that was before them.

* * *

Yumi couldn't believe it, the feeling that she held inside of herself right now, the feeling of, peace.

She shouldn't be feeling that though. She couldn't help but use the feelings she had in her to fight, and that's what she was going to do, she wasn't going to stop either, she needed to fight for what she thought was right.

She looked down towards Makoto, and saw that his smile was always up towards her. No matter what else ever happened, even if she pushed him away, even if she told him to leave, he didn't, leave her.

He didn't even think about it, he stayed right beside her, and wouldn't leave her side, he was going to stay beside her. And that thought alone, made her feel special, the very thought of him being right beside her, always comforted her, and now that she had seen her friends again, it made everything special in her eyes.

He, put in more effort than anyone, and because of this, he had his eye obliterated, something that was a very big sacrifice for anyone to make, and for her to see it, she couldn't deny that she loved him even more.

Even with the others on the battlefield right now, it didn't matter. Even with Kokabiel's appearance, it didn't matter, because all that mattered right now was the one eyed boy right beside her.

Rias on the other hand, just looked on with bafflement.

"Did anyone else just see ghosts?"

"Yes, we all saw the ghosts."

Akeno's dry reply caused Rias to go into her shirt, and produce a bottle of vodka from between her breasts.

Akeno gave her a weird look as she drunk it.

"You're having a drink, now? And you keep them between your breasts?"

"Look Akeno, I'm going to be dead in the next twelve point three minutes, and they are great holders."

"I'll say..."

Ise spoke while perversely looking at Rias' breasts.

"That's very precise."

Akeno noted, but Rias just drunk her vodka.

"I know my Queen, but I need it, it helps me focus, gives me courage and strength, and makes me feel buzzed."

"How many have you had?"

Akeno asked with amazement.

"I don't know, maybe five or six."

"You only had one and a half outside...so, you drunk like four before coming here?"

Rias shrugged, and continued to drink.

Yumi ignored them, and decided to look at Makoto.

"Makoto-kun I..."

She didn't know how to begin.

She had treated him like her emotional punching bag.

Like, she could say anything, and it wouldn't matter.

But, it did matter.

It all mattered, and it didn't matter at all at the same time.

"Don't worry Yumi-senpai, I understand, it is all okay now. Your friends wished for you to live, you have to live for them now, okay? All of their wishes, you have to do them. All of the things they wanted to see, you have to allow yourself to see them, and move forward for them."

Even now, Makoto was being kind.

That's what she liked...no, that's what she loved about him.

She loved that even when he should be angry at her, which she wouldn't blame him, he still is there for her. She felt like she didn't deserve his kindness like this. But, it didn't matter in the end, because he was there for her, and wouldn't let her go, ever.

"But it's not like everything is solved Yumi-senpai."

Makoto spoke again, bringing Yumi back into reality.

She nodded her head swiftly, convincingly showing her strong streak.

"Yes, you're right. It hasn't ended. If we don't take down the evil thing right in front of us, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us." Makoto nodded, as Yumi took a stride forward, confidently. "Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

"You certainly are evil!"

Makoto growled out, moving closer. Valper felt fear running through him, the eyes that he had looked into Valper's soul. No, Makoto had an icy stare that even Kokabiel felt unnerved about, his eyes glazed over with said fear, but he wouldn't allow Makoto or anyone to see it.

"H-Help! Freed, please help me!"

Yumi was surprised by the amount of fear that Valper radiated from Makoto's presence. His eyes stained with fear when looking at the smaller boy, but Freed answered the call, going right towards Valper, and stood in front of him protectively.

"Aye aye old man! Don't worry, I wont let the Shota near you anyway! I'll take care of it all! Don't worry about anything about that now! I'll kill the Shota, then I'll kill the others as well! We'll have a lovely blood bath together, wont we Makoto-kyun?!"

Valper smirked at Makoto and Yumi.

"Heh! Now, what are you going to do? You should have died when the specimens died, blonde girl, and you, little boy, I can't wait for you to die. I am interesting in your powers though, you caught Kokabiel's attention. I wonder what you really are?"

Makoto didn't show a hint of fear, and neither did Yumi either.

Makoto looked at Yumi, and smiled.

"Yumi-senpai, Excalibur is right in front of us."

Yumi understood what he was talking about, nodding her head.

"I know-"

"That's why you have to do it Yumi-senpai."

Yumi thought about it, and wondered about what it meant, and what she was going to do right now.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!" Ise yelled from the side."You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"Ise-kun..."

Makoto heard her whisper, but his lone eye held on her form.

"Yumi! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur! And also, if we need Princess, I am sure she'll come as well! She's Kokabiel mental level, of power! So, she can break Excalibur as well! Love you Yumi!"

Yumi didn't understand the last part, but to hear the praise of her master, made her feel blessed more than anything else. And then she saw Rias put down the empty bottle of vodka.

"Yumi-chan! I believe in you!"

"Rias-buchou, and Akeno-san..."

Yumi's small voice carried over, her eyes welling up. The belief others had for her, made it stronger, the feeling, the desire that she held deep within her, the strong powers that converged within her, made it all the more better.

"I want vengeance."

Koneko's harsh command, made Yumi jump in surprise.

"A-Ah, that's very terrifying to say the least."

Koneko nodded at Yumi.

"I want it, Yumi-senpai, take vengeance on the enemy. I wont settle for anything less."

"O-Okay Koneko-chan. I'll get you your vengeance."

Yumi expressed gently, making Koneko nod her head strongly. She now wanted this, and she wanted Yumi to deliver the blow to the enemy, that's all she wanted in the end, and that's how Makoto also saw it as well, he just didn't want to admit that he wanted Yumi to take vengeance as well.

"Please do your best Kiba-san!"

"Y-Yeah, as Asia-san said, don't mess this up, do it for the comrades if you would?"

"Asia-san...Elmen-san too..."

Rallying around her, were her comrades, her friends. All of them came together just for her, and wanted her to succeed. The light danced inside, and made her feel stronger, and stronger by the second, everyone's voices egging her on, making her feel stronger by the second and wanted her to succeed.

"Yes, they are right Yumi-senpai, you can win too! You're my Onee-sama's Knight, and I am sure that you can win!"

"Well, everyone else is doing it, I might as well too. Go Kiba-sama, I am sure you'll be able to win if you truly try your best!"

"L-Like they said, please do your best Kiba-san! I am sure you'll be able to do it!"

Makoto looked at the trio that said it, Millicas, Ravel, and Irina as well. He was surprised by the last one that said it, but he was happy he heard that regardless.

"Millicas-sama...even Ravel-san and Shidou-san too..."

Yumi moved forward at the voices, convinced now what she was supposed to do.

"Fuck some shit up!"

"Like the Loli said, you have to beat it Kiba, and also, for the record, Master's penis belongs to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Yumi was disturbed by Kalawarner's words. But she couldn't be more shocked that Fallen Angels were the ones cheering for her as well, it didn't make sense that they would. But, it didn't matter right now, as it made everything better in her eyes, that they cheered for her. Even though they were former enemies, they were now on their side.

Yumi placed a hand on her face, and felt all of the emotions that were bottled up, and she couldn't hold back anymore, tears rolling down her face. She finally felt accepted, and loved, and wanted, and desired.

She then looked towards Makoto's body, and his face once more. She loved his never ending faith in her, and his love for her, made everything feel fantastic. Even with the time limit counting down, it didn't matter at all.

"Makoto-kun, I don't know what to say but..."

"I'm not going anywhere Senpai, I'm still here, and I'm not leaving either. You can go forward now, and beat this opponent, alright?"

Yumi nodded, wiping a hand over her face.

Freed though thought that this would be the perfect time to intervene.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged two of them!"

"It's not really that impressive, two really..."

Kalawarner noted, Elmen agreeing.

"That's right, it isn't, stop being a bastard."

Freed's eyes fell upon the girls.

"I'm not a bastard!"

He roared with a twisted expression on his face.

"Don't lie, you are a bastard, I hate you."

Elmen told him straight away, she truly didn't like this person, and wished that he would disappear.

"I hate you too Ravel the second!"

Elmen felt herself getting triggered once more, she didn't like this, and she wanted to go and bite him, ripping out his throat would be fine as well.

Yumi looked at Freed, and hated him.

She hated everything he stood for, and now, what he had become as well. And she hated that her friends spirits were used to empower him, and that, was an awful experience to say the least, Makoto wanted this guy to die as well as Yumi.

"…I will become a sword. My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!" Yumi raised her sword, and Makoto could see that a change was happening with the sword. "I shall become the sword of Makoto-kun and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

With her shout, the demonic power, and the light power mixed together. Holy, and demonic was a beautiful blend. Makoto saw the sides of the sword being carved in with the symbols of holy and demonic, and mixed together in a beautiful blinding light.

Yumi thrusted the sword forward, the newly formed sword, Makoto thought that it was beautiful.

"Balance Breaker Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

Yumi was fast.

Faster than Freed could keep up with.

Makoto was glad now, that she was using her speed now, and moving faster than it was beforehand.

Even so, Freed blocked her strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by her sword. Makoto was so impressed, that he hung back, allowing Yumi to do it, but he would interfere if she was in danger. But for this fight, he was sure that she wouldn't be.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!? Are you fucking kidding me?! Fuck off, right now!"

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades! It is only two out of seven fragments, you've severally overestimated your own powers! Don't even mistake that for a second!"

"Chi! You're beginning to piss me off you little whore!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed Yumi back.

"I won't lose to you! I never will lose to something like you! So, just fucking die already for what you've done! I hate you, your small fucking boyfriend too! Hey, maybe I should poke out his other eye too!? Too bad he wasn't fucked over too!"

Yumi's eyes changed at that, and felt killing intent overcoming her.

"Don't you ever threaten him."

It was so cold that Makoto thought that she channelled his Sacred Gear into her words.

She lunched forward with daring speeds, moving even faster than Freed could see. Cuts appeared all over Freed's body, he only managed to parry a few of them. It was like Yumi was toying with him now, and made cuts into his body and he felt the full extent of the powers that were on her body.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled Holy Sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?" How can you even cut me you stupid whore!?

Freed, made no attempt to even hide his discontent for the young blonde, swinging faster and faster, tapping into Rapidly the Excalibur sword, moving faster with his body and sword vibrating at the same time.

Yumi though was able to keep up with the blade slashing and clashing against the blades, sparks going off between them. Makoto and the others looked very excited right now, the excitement being amazing.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the Holy Sword disappeared.

Even though it changed, Yumi could feel the killing intent. Freed could hide his sword, but he couldn't hide the evil intent that his heart resides, and she knew exactly where it was coming from, she could feel it with her body.

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and Yumi's sword made sparks. She was parrying all of his attacks. She was amazing, no one could deny it.

"It's amazing how she's doing that."

Irina admitted, as Makoto smiled.

"She's fighting for her friends, and she's not going to lose. She's not allowed to lose anymore."

Makoto smiled out, knowing that she was going to be kicking butt. He found it, very appealing that she could do something like this now, something that she would be able to fight like she was, and no matter how or who it was, it was amazing.

"You fucking bitch…! I hate you, how dare you do this to me!? I'm not supposed to lose to you! I'm never gonna lose to you! You're just a failure, you're nothing but a bitch that can't exist! Scummy Devils, can't deal with me! I'll deal with you whore Devils!"

"You've got a violent voice, and disgusting words. But, your hands are truly shaking, would you want to stop that now?"

True to her words, Freed's hands did shake.

He couldn't stop it.

He hadn't come up against an opponent like this before, and never thought that he would do.

Yumi was so good, so able to parry him, best him. Even with Excalibur in his hands, it didn't matter. He might as well had been holding onto a stick as it wouldn't make a difference to Yumi, she was doing this for her friend, for her love, and for her life. Nothing, and nobody was going to hold her back now.

"Screw you bitch! I'll kill you!"

Freed hissed, shaking off the feelings of fear from his being.

Xenovia on the other hand, didn't stop, and moved forward.

"Yes. Keep him there like that. Allow me, Xenovia, to deal the finishing blow." Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the Holy Sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that was blue and golden that gave out a holy aura. "In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Irina's face turned upwards when she saw that.

"It is about time that she used it."

Makoto turned his eyes towards her.

"That time in the club, she alluded to having a secret weapon. Irina-chan, is this her secret weapon?"

Irina held a smile on her lips, indicating that was the case.

"Yes, that's right Ma-chan, this is Xenovia's weapon. She is the one that was chosen to wield this blade, she was trained to use this blade. Though she's not the best with it, and it runs around wildly, it doesn't mean that she hasn't done the right thing now. That sword could help us tip the scales in our favour, above that person before us."

Makoto had to admit, that it was a cool looking weapon.

Of course, he didn't like Xenovia because of what she had said to Asia, and himself, but the weapon itself, was a cool one to look at.

"Damn, she owns Durandal huh. Bitch, she really has to have the cool weapon."

Kalawarner made a dirty comment, Elmen agreeing.

"She always has the coolest weapon around, even though she's a total bitch who I hate more than anything. Even then, I suppose it doesn't matter, she's gonna have to show us why she's suited to that weapon."

"As long as she can use it to our advantage, then I'm all set on this being a good idea."

Millicas solely said with Irina in her sights. She had thoughts of what to do with Irina, and if she could hit her with the closeness that she held with Makoto. But then, she stopped, and remembered what they were doing and shrugged it off.

While the heroes were all stunned by the revelation, Valper growled out at the sight, and felt even more fear as well.

"Absurd!" Roaring, Valper tightened his hand, but it shook. "According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial Holy Sword wielders like Irina and Kiba, I'm a natural born wielder. Unfortunately, I share the same trait with that Shotacon over there."

"I'm a Shota, not Shotacon."

Makoto whistled out, but Xenovia placed a hand on her head.

"Why feel the need to do this to me?"

"What? Correct you?"

"Yes!" Even Irina didn't see why Xenovia was upset. "You correct me, when you're a Devil! A Devil shouldn't be correcting me!"

"Then, I will Xenovia." Irina began. "It is Shota, not Shotacon. Ma-chan is a cute Shota boy who is oh so adorable~"

"I hate you too Irina."

Irina was baffled why Xenovia was taking this personally, when she didn't have to at all since it didn't make sense to her.

"O-Okay, then please hate on the enemy as well."

Xenovia raised her head, a superior look on her face. She then turned towards Kokabiel, and Valper, along with Freed as well.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

"Leave me alone! That's not even allowed! I hate you and your sword! Get out of my sight right now!"

Freed screamed out, and didn't like what was happening at all.

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. Yumi was surprised even looking down at her sword for some kind of confirmation, and she did when she looked at her own sword. The Durandal was releasing an aura stronger than Yumi's Balance Breaker.

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. Though most couldn't see it with their eyes, besides a select few, but he swung his sword at Xenovia, she didn't even flinch at the sight that was before her, she didn't even feel the slightest bit of fear.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"Shit...this is shit, why didn't she bring this out before? Suspense? I don't get it. Bitch should've brought out the large broadsword beforehand if she had it. There was no reason to keep it hidden...b-but, it is very scary, can't deny it."

Mittelt hid behind Ise, and Ise felt scared too.

"I know, this is a scary sight to behold."

Akeno gulped at the power of the sword, and then looked towards Makoto. She looked at his bandaged missing eye, and felt sorrow for the young boy once again. Though they were in a fight, she couldn't get that out of her head.

Makoto somehow felt Akeno's eyes on him, and turned that way.

But as he did, she averted her gaze so she didn't have to face him right now.

"But wow, just think of that blade in someone more competent hands."

Xenovia snapped her eyes towards Elmen and glared.

"Watch it, I'm not amused with you either."

Elmen stuck out her tongue childishly, and showed that she didn't care what the blue haired female thought.

Xenovia then turned back to Freed.

"So it's just a broken Holy Sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. Though Makoto wished that she didn't be so overconfident, they still had someone that they needed to fight, and that man was Kokabiel, it wasn't going to work if she was so cocky about her own abilities.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and Yumi went right at him.

"Sorry, but that's how it goes Freed! You've done evil, and now, you're gonna do it again, and I have to stop that too! You can't be allowed to walk away from this, so why don't you go and die already you evil bastard!?"

Freed could feel the impending fear that was growing within him.

"Fuck yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou! I'm not going to lose to yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou! Fuck off and die you piece of horse shit! I wont die to you!"

Freed attempted to fight, holding up the remnant of the sword that he had, wanting to block the strike.

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling. Makoto smiled at Yumi's resolve, and how she managed to take out the Excalibur that had plagued her for so long, the Excalibur that had broken her down.

She finally overcame the sword that had haunted her for so long, she finally could begin again, anew.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

Yumi cut down Freed as soon as she shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound she made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

But, she had an internal conflict now.

The reason she lived, was to take out Excalibur. It didn't matter which one really, just an Excalibur.

But now, she had destroyed it, something that had plagued her for so long.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do now…

But, then she looked towards Makoto who smiled, his relentless belief in her made her feel so much better. His attitude of being with her, and how he helped her, how he was holding her through all of it, and how he made her feel as well.

She felt, better when in Makoto's company, she felt like she mattered in his company as well, like everything was, coming up Yumi, and she appreciated it as well, she loved it, she enjoyed it, and loved the very fact that he was there, with her, and wouldn't leave.

That's what she wanted in her life, and she wasn't afraid to admit that she loved him.

* * *

Valper on the other hand, looked like life had just left him, seeing what he was seeing, the sword that Yumi had.

"Ho…Holy Demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…what are you! I don't understand what you're supposed to be either! This doesn't make sense! This is beyond any expectations that I had, I simply can't allow this thing occur in front of me, go and die you hateful little bitch!"

Valper couldn't and wouldn't wrap his head around the sight before him, it was too much for him right now.

"Valper Galilei!" Yumi shot out with a detested expression on his face, not liking this at all. "Prepare yourself."

Yumi wasn't going to hold back anymore.

She was going to take care of him, she wasn't going to hold anything back now.

Valper on the other hand, had a realization overcoming him.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

As Valper was speaking, a spear of light pierced through Valper's chest. Not only Yumi, but the others around were completely shocked that something like this happened, Valper was killed off by someone...

Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Yumi went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away. Makoto looked on, as Kalawarner snickered.

"Honestly, if Kokabiel hadn't, then I would have shanked the shit myself."

"No kidding, he was getting on my nerves. But, what was he saying towards the end then? Something about Maou-sama. And maybe, God too? I don't know, it seems suspicious what Kokabiel did then, he seemed to be covering something that could be damaging to us...I wonder what that is?"

Millicas wanted to know at least a little bit, as it seemed interesting to say the least.

But, now they wouldn't know what he was going to say.

Kokabiel however couldn't stop laughing at Valper's demise, Makoto scornfully looking on.

"Valper, you were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

"Erm, if you could have done it by yourself, why didn't you?"

Elmen was the one to ask.

"Ravel number two." Elmen hated that name. "Because, I like being amused, and Valper amused me. Did you see his obsessive behaviour? It was fun to watch, but he was getting stale at the end there, and so, I had to take him out, I took him away and killed him. Though, you don't have to worry about stuff like that, I've got this now."

"I, think I understand. Just seems like you get your rocks off on weird things."

"Don't say I get my rocks off! It sounds dirty coming from your mouth, Ravel number two, or as I call you, Ravel the inferior model."

Elmen bit her bottom lip, and turned to Makoto with a pout.

Makoto couldn't look at her right now, and as for the real Ravel, she felt out of place, wishing to go and hit something.

Kokabiel's eyes glanced over the entire squad of the Devils, then they landed on Ise. Makoto could see that they weren't on Ise per-say, they were on his Sacred Gear, the Sacred Gear that had been building since the beginning.

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else I want to see the power of you Sekiryuutei."

"What are you saying!?"

"I said, I wish to see some power, boy! Give your power to someone worthy!"

Ise backed down as Rias tightened her eyes on Kokabiel, not liking what he was saying.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around! I'm pissed off already! Don't make me more pissed off." Kokabiel stared at her, and Rias thought that she heard crickets in the background. "Piss off...you better not be ignoring me with your wit, and your horrible gaze..."

"I'm not ignoring you." Kokabiel argued, Rias nodding finally someone acknowledging her. "I'm just wondering, why you're talking? I spoke to the Sekiryuutei, not yourself, so I would suggest stopping doing that. I want to see who can fight me, and I want to see the power that's before me, and that doesn't include you..." He took out a paper with her name on it, making her shed a few tears. "...Rias Gremory. There are a few powerful people here, some more powerful than others. And a chance to see the Sekiryuutei, powering up a comrade to fight us, that is the ultimate gift that I could receive."

Rias hated this right now, she hated Kokabiel, and wanted him to die.

"Don't you dare-"

"He's right Rias-sama." Ravel brought up, looking right at her. "You can't waste a chance in battle. We might have Millicas-sama, Makoto-sama, and even Hyoudou-sama, and Durandal, along with the newly realized Holy Demonic sword."

"Ravel...don't, just don't..."

Rias wasn't sure where Ravel was going with this.

"Rias-sama, that pride you have, will get us into trouble. We've got a chance here, we need to take it. Even if it is the smallest opportunity, to deal damage to the enemy, we have to take that chance, and unleash a powerful blast at the enemy, that's what we have to do Rias-sama, we can't hold back now, we can't even stop, ever. So, please don't allow your pride to compromise your better judgement. This is a chance, we should take it."

Rias knew Ravel was right, and she was being prideful. She felt it in herself, and this was how she was. So, to go against herself seemed hard. But, she had to, she didn't have a choice but to do this, and even though she was worried, she understood the situation, and turned to Ise, her eyes resolutely on his own.

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

"Yes, Buchou."

[Boost!]

A red light shone out of the Sacred Gear, and Ise's power ramped up, and up for a few minutes.

Makoto wondered who the power was going to go to. He knew who he would transfer to, and it wasn't him, or Rias. He would give the power to Millicas, but Rias, he could see that she was willing to do this.

They all waited anxiously, Kalawarner, and Mittelt with spears of light. Elmen's hands danced with darkness, and Koneko's did with Senjutsu, Makoto holding onto his sword Sacred Gear, Yumi doing the same thing with her own weapon. Millicas' hands danced with POD, and even the Exorcist duo held their Excalibur, and their Durandal, depending on who it is. Ravel stood back near Asia, and was plotting a gameplan for the fight, wondering what they needed to do.

"…It's here!"

It seems like Ise was finally ready, and now the real question was on who the power was going to go too.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to? Will it be Millicas? Will it be Makoto? Will it be one of the Fallen Angels in your group? Ooh, will it be the Vampire impersonating Ravel Phenex? Or Ravel perhaps?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice.

The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was Rias.

"Oh..."

"What?"

Rias demanded, so Kokabiel placed a hand on his head.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be the one who uses the boost."

"What's wrong with me exactly?"

Kokabiel rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, I suppose, if you want to go down that route."

Rias shook her head disappointed with Kokabiel.

"Ise! Give me the power right now, I'm not being defeated by him!"

"Yes!"

"Wait!" Makoto shouted. "Buchou, wouldn't it be better if he passed his power onto...erm, Millicas-san instead? No offence to you but she's the strongest one here. It would make more sense that she has the power boost than yourself. No offence intended."

"Well, you are right, and wrong here."

"Tell me how I'm wrong."

Makoto didn't mean it in a bad way, he just didn't see what was wrong about it.

"Millicas doesn't have as much battle experience as myself."

"Even then, she's more powerful than you."

"Yes, I know that, and I accept that. But, what if he turns the power around and hurts her?"

Makoto understood she was worried for Millicas, but Makoto thought that this would be for the best, so they could fight stronger, and stronger, using Millicas thought to be the right move here, that's how Makoto thought about it anyway.

"We'll protect her, we'll deal. Please think about this rationally, and give Millicas-san the chance to fire off a blast at him with Onii-chan's powers added to her own. She's already a very High Class, maybe even a low Ultimate Class level. Just imagine what kind of powers she'd gain if Onii-chan passed his powers onto her, it would be astronomical, maybe she'd even reach the power of a Maou-sama."

Rias stared at him, and he stared back.

Ravel sided with Makoto, standing beside him.

"He's right Rias-sama, we have to do what's best for the group. And this town." Seeing that Rias wasn't going to back down, her eyes went to Ise. "Hyoudou-sama, how many more times can you transfer your power?"

"W-Well, perhaps two more times at full power."

Ravel nodded to herself, and looked at Makoto, and Millicas, the trio nodding. It seemed like they were mentally linked with one another.

"Then, Onee-sama, please go forward and try your best."

"Oh...okay Millicas. What are you planning exactly?"

Millicas didn't say anything with Kokabiel nearby. But Makoto, and Ravel all knew what was going on. Together, they were very bright, and could think of different plans to fight off the Fallen Angel, and that's what they were doing right now.

Kokabiel impatiently tapped his foot in the air with a spear of light.

"Hey, have you finished deciding? I'm getting bored, and you wouldn't like me bored."

Rias grimaced at the sight, nodding her head.

"Yes, okay? We're ready now. Ise, please do what you need to do."

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, all could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other.

[Transfer!]

The light on the jewel passed onto Rias, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

"Fuck Buchou!"

Ise gasped at the increase of power she had.

"Damn, she's gotten stronger than before."

Mittelt had to admit, Irina nodding in agreement.

"S-She's amazing."

"But, I don't get it, who is that woman? Have we met her before?"

Xenovia commented with suspicion, cocking her head strangely.

It made Rias feel anger inside of her, wanting to bury the woman under her power.

Everyone could feel the power that she had, growing more and more, though some thought it would have been better that Millicas gained the power, but they weren't going to deny the power that Rias was releasing right now, which even gathered in her hand.

Though, her opponent was someone that couldn't be beaten so easily.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic power I can feel right now is that of an Ultimate Class Devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou..." He looked at the paper, Rias glaring. "Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your Onii-sama's! Maybe I did underestimate you a little bit, though again, I wished you had given Millicas Gremory the power, that could have been interesting as well!"

This is what Kokabiel lived for, this is what he breathed for.

This is what he wanted.

A War, and this is what he was going to get.

"Is that so? Then try this you bastard! Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

Rias wasn't going to hold back now, and the aura in her hand, was shot out, rupturing the ground with her power.

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel.

"She might actually do it..."

Asia spoke with a smile on her lips, but Makoto shook his head.

"No, she wont."

"Don't you believe, in Buchou-san Makoto-san?"

"It isn't belief, it's just downright fact that he's more powerful. I'm sorry Asia-chan, but that's the reality that we're facing."

"That's right, Asia-sama." Ravel confirmed. "It isn't a bash at Rias-sama, it's just a simple fact. Even if the power was transferred to Makoto-sama, it might not be enough either. Kokabiel is just a very strong opponent, and we might not have the power to deal with this kind of opponent. And Rias-sama has the tendency to allow her emotions to get the better of her. It's easy for that to happen though, everyone here has that problem, even myself, I have that problem. So, it isn't just a Rias-sama problem, it is all of our problems, but we aren't hardened veterans like Kokabiel. Can't you see his face Asia-sama? So joyful, like he is in pleasure land."

"...He's going to block this shot."

Koneko walked closer as she said that, Ravel nodding in agreement.

"I can't see this fight, this part going Rias-sama's way. I just hope that maybe, it will cause damage, and then we'll be able to fight this opponent off. Even if it is just a little, damaging him right now is better than any of us can do alone. But, Makoto-sama, Millicas-sama and myself have come up with some plans that could tip the balance in our favour."

Kokabiel easily placed his hand in front of him, and the power of the Fallen Angels, the light of the Fallen Angels, gathered in his palm, readying himself for the shot that Rias had released, pleased with the sight before him.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Rias shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Rias' shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape.

But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased.

Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Rias' breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack. Also, because of the amount of demonic power she just used, shooting another one would be difficult, if not impossible.

"Did she just shout for a nun?"

Ravel was speechless at Makoto's words, then turned to Asia.

"Asia-sama, I think that Rias-sama might need a nun."

"Oh, I was a nun! I can help out!"

Asia gained a smile as she said it gently, yet with full of passion.

Rias' attack soon disappeared, Kokabiel's light breaking it down.

Rias fell backwards, panting even more as she sailed through the air. The face she had, sweat glistened the face, and it made her pant hard.

"Buchou!"

Ise was right by her side, naturally due to the love that he held for her.

"Lightning! Resound and obliterate!"

Akeno sent her fingers into the sky, and the sky sparkled with yellow. Makoto watched the lightning fall from the sky, and wrap around her fingers. With a flick of her wrist, she sent a blast of lightning towards the enemy Kokabiel.

But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

Makoto gained a suspicious look, his keen eye going towards Akeno.

The expression on Akeno's face couldn't be read, she looked more ashamed than anything else.

"…Do not put me in the same group as him! I'm nothing like that creature!"

Akeno wasn't pleased, sending more and more waves of lightning at Kokabiel. But his wings defected all of the attacks that she was having, and was thrown at the enemy, Ravel moving closer to Ise, and quickly whispered into his ear, the boy nodding, and then went to Millicas, the girl doing the same thing, and then Ravel and Makoto shared a look, nodding, knowing what they both wanted and are needed for.

Once Akeno breathed a little heavier than normal, Kokabiel laughed.

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy Sword project who reached Balance Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel!"

"Holy shit, that's Barakiel-sama's kid!?"

"Since when...then again, she does look like his wife so...damn, should've made the connection beforehand."

Mittelt and Kalawarner's eyes landed on Akeno who felt more ashamed by the second.

"Wait, so Akeno-senpai's Otou-san is...so that means Akeno-senpai is also..."

Makoto figured it out, and Akeno, couldn't look at him right now.

She was ashamed, embarrassed, and felt terrible about everything that was going on, this was a nightmare for her, this was like a dream that shouldn't come to pass, like a nightmare that was going on.

Makoto's lone eye lingered on the young busty woman, but she wouldn't look at him, like she was guilty of something.

"Akeno-senpai..."

Kokabiel's eyes went towards Makoto.

"Don't even get me started on you! The Destroyer! If you really were or are him, I'd be terrified. But it seems like you're an innocent pup compared to that, which is good. But, taking in the Fallen Angels as well, the half breed sluts, and now the daughter of Barakiel, another half breed slut-"

"Don't you dare call them sluts!" Makoto growled, shooting off an icy dagger with his Sacred Gear, making Kokabiel bring out a sword, and cut it down. "You don't even know them, you're basing this off because, they are half breeds? Why does it even matter!? Are you stupid or something?!"

"Did you really just ask me if I'm stupid?"

Kokabiel was interested, and angry at the same time.

"Yes! Because you are! This isn't something that you have to do! You say that you want Fallen Angels to be the best, yet you're shunning your own kind! Does it matter that they are half breeds, no! It doesn't matter at all! It doesn't matter to me, Akeno-senpai, Kalawarner-san, and Mittelt-san are people that I care about! Even if Mittelt-san thinks that I want to hurt her or something like that! It doesn't matter, don't you dare speak to him like that! And I wont let you speak down to them like that! If you do, I'll seriously mess you up!"

Akeno gasped at the words Makoto used, and her blushing face turned towards him, seeing his strong face.

"Mako-kun that's..."

Akeno didn't know how to respond, Kalawarner on the other hand placed a hand on her breast, smirking.

"Master truly does love me." She eyed up Elmen, a smirk on her face. "More than a certain Vampire in the house."

Elmen shook her head, not going to raise to the challenge.

"Alright then, lets see what you can do! I want to see everyone here fighting, this is going to be a joyous occasion, this is amazing! This is good, I want to see this going forward, yeah! Lets do this you little freaks!"

Makoto looked at everyone else, Ravel having already relaid the information to everyone in the group, making Makoto smile, and nod his head, his hand on his ice blade, and then he saw the Excalibur embedded into the sword, and he smirked, knowing what this would mean, he wasn't going to hold back now.

"Fine, lets do this! Everyone has their assignments, lets beat this bastard!"

[Yeah!]

* * *

[Boost!]

Makoto heard Ise boost as Yumi, and Xenovia went forward first. Mittelt, and Rias went towards Ise, and stood before him, protecting him, Millicas standing nearby on the ready. Ravel and Elmen stood in front of Asia, in a protective position, and Makoto himself readied himself along with Irina and the others.

Akeno and Kalawarner went to the side, charging their powers, as Rias, and Mittelt defended Ise, who was boosting his power. Kokabiel's eyes mostly were on Makoto, wondering what he was going to be doing.

He had an inkling that there could be, something about the young man, that he didn't know about yet. But he was impressed with the ordering of the people that were around, and wanted to see the full power of the boy, and his friends.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, Yumi also moved ahead. She put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia. The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in Yumi's ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Just as she was going to be punched, Makoto came from the side, swinging his sword downwards.

"Ice Cleaver!"

An incredibly sharp wave of ice came from Makoto's blade, cutting down into the ground.

"I'll try it too, haaaah!"

Irina waved her Excalibur outwards, latching onto Xenovia and pulled her backwards out of the air pocket that Kokabiel had her in. Kokabiel smirked at the sight before him, holding the sword tightly in his hand.

"This is cute, this really is cute. But you're nothing and this ice wave, I can't even sense anything from it, such weak power, and resolve." Kokabiel slashed his sword at the ice wave...but, it went right through, like it wasn't there. "What? How could this be?" Kokabiel turned his eyes to Makoto, launching the sword that way, but it went through his body. "How is this possi-" He paused, sensing something behind him. "Shit!"

Kokabiel jumped away just as Makoto appeared behind him, slashing downwards.

"I wont let you get away!"

"That's right, fuck you!"

He moved forwards, but Yumi stabbed the ground, swords erupting from the ground, and Elmen placed her hands on the ground, shadowy hands capturing Kokabiel from moving his legs, gasping when he saw that happening.

"D-Don't even kid yourself, boy!"

Makoto's ice blade, and Kokabiel's light sword made contact, sparks being created. Kokabiel smirked, but then noticed something with his light sword. Something, was happening. Rather than feel it being powerful, he felt like, it was weakening by the second.

"I'm never kidding myself when it comes to you, you know? I'm gonna have to take you out this time, I don't have the luxury of stopping, I have to beat you. So, don't even try and get past me, I'll defeat you!"

Makoto said strongly, continuing to use his powers, something that Kokabiel still didn't understand.

Makoto's power was to freeze, yet his sword wasn't freezing.

The light was losing its density somehow, and he didn't know how that was.

He looked suspiciously towards Makoto, and then realized Koneko was on his back.

"What is this skill!? You even made a powerful illusion! There's something wrong with you, there seriously is! Fucking hell, you're a little better than I gave you credit for, I really do like your determination, it is spectacular!"

Makoto's face was battle ready, he wasn't going to surrender either this time.

"It's called using Senjutsu to take the power from the enemy and make it weaker. And while it is, I can use my powers to do this." Makoto's Sacred Gear activated even more, and the ice from the blade, began encasing the sword of light. "I can freeze it is true, but if the power is way stronger than me, then I can't. But, Koneko-chan and I have gotten around that by using her power to weaken the weapon, then using my power to freeze it, so cut this!"

The sword became a solid ice statue, shocking Kokabiel. Makoto's sharp blade continued going forward, slicing through the blade of Kokabiel's. Kokabiel panicked, then brought his ten wings out, they turned like swords, sharp blades.

"Don't underestimate me you little-"

"Haaah! I wont let you hurt Makoto-sama, or anyone of my comrades!"

From the side, Ravel released a blast of flames towards Kokabiel, distracting him just long enough to pull Makoto and Koneko away. Kokabiel batted the flames away with his sword, a dirty expression on his face.

"Ravel Phenex, I am disappointed in you! Learn your place!"

Ravel pushed backwards, as Kokabiel unleashed a blast of light at them. Before it could touch Asia and Ravel, Ravel and together with Elmen who was there, they raised a barrier, blocking the blast of light. But that also meant Elmen had to release Kokabiel from the darkness, so he managed to avoid the wave of ice from Makoto sent out, a real one than last time.

"You learn yours!"

Xenovia dragged her sword across the ground, cutting into it and then clashed with Kokabiel. She swung left and right, Kokabiel having made a sword quickly. Yumi came from the other side, and swung her own sword, which Kokabiel blocked with his other hand.

"Is this it?" Kokabiel smirked, as Xenovia pulled away, an aura around the blade. "Interesting. Though you aren't the same as the person who could wield Durandal perfectly, it seems like you've grown to be able to do this, huh?"

"That's right, try this!"

Xenovia used her Durandal power, and swung the sword downwards. From her blade, a holy aura erupted, cleaving the ground and made it towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel smirked at the sight of the blast of holy energy from Durandal.

"Interesting, you're quite interesting!"

Yumi pulled away as Kokabiel blasted the holy aura of Durandal. Yumi then placed her sword on the ground, with the lights clashing against Xenovia's holy wave. The attack was good from Xenovia, but Kokabiel was clearly winning.

"Haaaah!"

Rias from behind him, guarding Ise as he powered up even more, sent of a POD blast, despite panting from the attack beforehand. Kokabiel spread his wings out, blocking the blast with his wings. Kokabiel was surprised by the power she used, but it barely phased him at all, though did leave marks on his wings.

"Try this!"

Yumi sent a sea of swords towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel ground his teeth, then his hand erupted with light. The intense light smashed against the power of holy from Xenovia's sword, smashing it and breaking it down more and more, until it was completely destroyed.

"Is that it!? Aren't you going to do more than this!?"

Kokabiel turned Yumi's blades to nothing, swinging through them with his light sword like there was no tomorrow. Yumi, despite how many she made, her Holy Demonic swords weren't cutting it, so she and Xenovia teamed up again, going for him from different directions.

"We wont bow down to you!"

"Definitely, we have to beat you!"

Xenovia, and Yumi clashed from the left and right. Clashing right with Kokabiel, their blades smashed against, but Kokabiel managed to hold back easily. They weren't in his league of fighting, but they weren't bad either. If anything, Kokabiel was slightly impressed with everything going off.

"Hmmmm, while I commend you for doing this, it feels, thin to me. I don't like it. But, it doesn't seem bad, I am quite impressed with the both of you, enjoy this time for now, and I am going to enjoy this as well."

Kokabiel was having the time of his life, he truly was having the time of his life.

Seeing the two swordswomen before him, made him smile even more.

"Don't forget us!"

"Yup! That's right Ma-chan, lets get him!"

From behind him, Irina and Makoto came for him, Koneko on his back.

"Get away from me!"

Kokabiel pushed both Xenovia and Yumi away, kicking them away, turning to Irina and Makoto.

"Try this!"

Makoto raised his blade, swinging for Kokabiel. Kokabiel swung back towards the blade, but it went through.

"An illusion!"

Kokabiel noticed, as he swung for Irina as well, he clashed with her, and they created a sparking mess with one another. But Kokabiel looked around, looking for Makoto, but he saw that there were several Makoto's all the way around.

[Kokabiel, come on, don't mess up now!]

Kokabiel pushed Irina away, as the Makoto's danced around him. He saw at least five different Makoto's, and Koneko's as well, seeing the same thing. He didn't know what it was, he didn't even know how Makoto was doing this.

"So, you really do have Nightmare with you, don't you?" Kokabiel threw a spear at a Makoto he thought was the real, but it wasn't, going through the Makoto body like it wasn't there. "And you're skilled with it. Well, you are Makoto the Destroyer, so that's to be expected. Perhaps, you aren't dead. I thought you were, but no, the skill you show, the powers you've shown, while you're not his level, I can't deny that it is like fighting that person all over again. Even then, it is so fun, I want to hear this! I want to see where this goes, you're great!"

Kokabiel came at different Makoto's swinging for all of them. But each one he went for, didn't hit their mark, Makoto somehow was keeping his enemy guessing, forever guessing, and it didn't help more, and more clones or illusions, Kokabiel didn't know at this point, were being made, and he didn't like it at all.

"Haaaah!"

When he saw it, Makoto made his strike, slicing down the blade of Kokabiel. Kokabiel barely managed to move his body away before the full blade sliced him. But, he received a wound to his back, making him growl.

"You little bastard!" He gripped Makoto by the neck, embedding a fist of light into his stomach, Makoto coughing up blood. "Seriously, you do this to me!? You managed to cut me!? Hah, that's the best your achieve is ever going to be!"

He thrusted his palm into Makoto's stomach once more, making him cough up blood. Koneko came off his back, going for Kokabiel's face. So, Kokabiel dropped Makoto, kicking him in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Mako-kun!"

Koneko forgot everything else, and rushed towards him, flying right at him. She caught him in her arms, and held him tightly, seeing the pain on his face. Makoto saw a tear or two in Koneko's eyes.

"I'm alright Koneko-chan, no need for worries or tears now. I'm okay."

Makoto lifted Koneko's worries out of her, gently stroking her face with his hand.

Koneko felt comforted by that was Yumi moved closer to Koneko.

"Makoto-san!"

Asia came over with Ravel and Elmen. Koneko went back to the field as Asia treated his wound quickly, with the protection of the others.

Yumi held her sword out in front of her, and made a stance.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy Demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

She rushed Kokabiel together with Xenovia and Irina. All three of them dashed at the opponent from different sides, and they all clashed with their blades, sparks going off. Irina was taking on a few of his wings that were blade-like.

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from two Holy Swords and a Holy Demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel was above them in terms of swordplay, they all knew it. But it didn't matter at all, and now they were going to do it together, clashing again and again. Their swords swung at him, but he deflected all of them.

"There!"

Koneko, with her Senjutsu, gathered her ki, shooting off a raw blast.

"Naïve!"

He thrusted his opponents away with his blades, then brought up his sword and cut through the ki of Koneko. Koneko was surprised, seeing that, but she didn't stop, shooting off multiple ki spheres towards the enemy.

"And this, Kokabiel!"

Mittelt, in a meagre attempt to fight, a spear of light was thrown. Kokabiel didn't even have to turn to use his blade to deflect her own spear. But, it also made Koneko a chance to leave, Makoto looking on at Ise who nodded, knowing what it meant, so he smiled, soon it was going to happen. He even looked at Kalawarner and Akeno, seeing what they were doing, and was glad for it.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

Yumi put strength into her Holy Demonic sword and stood strong against the opponent. She rushed forward while sharing a look with Makoto, who nodded at her, and she knew what she would need to do now.

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy Demonic sword!"

ZAN!

Yumi surrounded the Fallen Angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. Kokabiel was stuck with this, as Koneko went closer to Yumi, running her Senjutsu through the blades, making them dangerous.

Kokabiel was getting pissed off with Koneko, and her powers. But he wondered why, the fact that Millicas, Kalawarner, and Akeno hadn't attacked yet, he found it slightly suspicious. But, it was in the back of his mind.

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with difficulty, he was having difficulty due to the Senjutsu as well attached to the blades.

Yumi went forward slashing at him from the front. But the Fallen Angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped her Holy Demonic sword with just two fingers.

"Is this it? You're quite, interesting, continuing on like this, you're quite funny to me actually, I do enjoy this."

Kokabiel sighed, he really seemed quite bored to do something like this.

Yumi's Holy Demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all! She created another Holy Demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers…

"It's not over yet!"

She opened her mouth wide, and imagined to create a Holy Demonic sword around her mouth, a third one now. She held the grip with her teeth, and moved her neck to the side roughly. It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. He let go of her swords and stepped back.

On his cheek, there was a cut, a singular cut that made it seem, very dangerous.

"You bitch, you dare cut me!?"

Kokabiel made a sword in his hand, but then suddenly, he felt colder than normal. He felt his feet cold.

He looked down, and saw that his feet, had been frozen to the ground, and that it was Makoto's fault, running from his sword, stabbed into the ground, and all the way to the enemy, freezing him, and growing up his body.

"What have you done!?"

He roared, as Akeno, and Kalawarner, who had been charging up their powers, put their hands together. Light, and lightning from Kalawarner, and Akeno respectively, all gathered together in the same place, thrusting their hands forward.

"Try and defeat this bitch!"

"Fufu, we're gonna have to defeat you know~"

Kalawarner was angry, and Akeno also smirked out, as the light and lightning blasted forward. Together, the powers meshed together, speeding at Kokabiel. Kokabiel grit his teeth, gathering lights in his hands.

"This isn't going to beat me!"

Kokabiel wouldn't allow it, so he sent the light power towards the incoming blasts. The light and the lightning along with light clashed together with a glorious powerful wave of energy, clashing together, and destroyed the ground before them all, the power blending together in a glorious wave.

But then, Kalawarner's power activated, and detonated, exploding Kokabiel's light powers, breaking it down, and then the lightning headed for Kokabiel. Kokabiel gained wounds on his hands from the explosion, it running down to his light which connected to his hand, and broke it down, making his hands bleed.

Rather than try and fight it, due to not having time, Kokabiel wrapped his wings around his body, the lightning shocking him. It wrapped around him, giving him a frightful shock. Makoto saw that some of the wings he had were scarred, burned because of the power that Akeno used.

"Enough!"

Akeno's lightning was dissipated with a large flap of his wings, breaking the lightning down, and made Akeno fall backwards. Makoto rushed towards the panting Akeno, and held her in his arms, Akeno falling against him.

"Mako-kun I tried my best but..."

"It's okay, you've done more than enough Akeno-senpai, leave the rest to Millicas-san now."

Akeno watched on as finally, Ise was ready.

He placed his hands on Millicas' shoulders, and the {Transfer} ability kicked in.

The light from Ise's Sacred Gear transferred to Millicas, and her power shot up exponentially. Makoto hadn't sensed such a power before, she had literally gone leaps, and bounds up from Rias' power, and the aura around her was dense, so dense that Kokabiel took notice.

"What…? The power she's radiating, what kind of potential does this girl have…?"

Kokabiel, for once in his life, looked frightened.

Even the others around, saw the change within Millicas.

Even Rias couldn't deny that Millicas right now, was more powerful than she was, even when she was boosted. She radiated power, and if this was the power Millicas had inside, then the others looked so relieved that it was amazing to say the least.

While the others were tired, Millicas was ready.

She placed her hands out in front of her, and the POD was formed. The power shined with her own aura, stepping forward. Kokabiel ground his teeth together, gathering light within his palms, but he miscalculated.

He couldn't predict this.

She had more power than he imagined she would. While he knew she was going to be powerful, he just didn't know it was going to be on a level like this, a level that he never expected, and honestly, not sure he could handle.

"Kokabiel, you've hurt my friends, and now, with this power, I'll defeat you. I'll definitely defeat you for what you've done, and I'll make you summit to me, with the power that I hold deep within me, I'll definitely kill you."

Kokabiel bit his bottom lip.

He felt afraid now.

He truly felt afraid.

But he didn't show it, and stepped forward. His light and magical powers gathered in his hands. He concentrated the powers that he had, into a singular point. Makoto noticed that Kokabiel wasn't holding back anymore, and the powers he had, he was going to use.

He wished he could help, but he felt tired, and if he did, then he might become a hindrance. But it didn't matter, as he was going to leave this to Millicas now, he was going to leave her to the fight, and that's what he saw.

The powers gathered together, and then Millicas shot off a pure wave of power.

"Ooh God, that's more powerful than whatever that girls name is over there!"

Xenovia exclaimed, feeling fear from Millicas' attack.

Rias felt slightly jarred by that, but even she couldn't stop seeing the power before her.

The very space bent around her power, and it obliterated the ground completely. With each inch, a hole was made in the ground and it went deep, caving in on itself. Kokabiel also sent out an attack of his own power, the light power speeding forward.

When they clashed in the middle, a huge gust of wind erupted, sweeping through the area. Makoto grabbed Asia, and Ravel, along with Irina and Elmen, and held them down together with Akeno so they didn't blow away.

Koneko, Yumi, and Xenovia gathered around Ise, Rias, and the others, keeping them safe. But, the winds were heavy, strong, and the powers clashing, blew away any signs of the nearby area, the ground wasn't even a ground anymore. It took up half of the field, and obliterated the ground entirely.

"S-Shit! You're fucking strong, aren't you!? You're amazing to say the least!"

Kokabiel was astonished, and impressed at the same time. Though he felt fear, he was enjoying it more than he thought so. Though the prospect of it happening of him winning, he wasn't all that sure honestly.

"I wont lose to you! I never will lose to you!"

Millicas put more power into her attack, shooting it off faster and harder. The power she had, became even more so. Kokabiel was stunned, feeling his power was breaking down. His light, was breaking down the POD as well, but the power that Kokabiel's had, was suffering even more than before.

"I wont lose to you!"

Kokabiel did his best, and tried to kill the enemy before him, and felt pissed, but then it happened.

While sacrificing some of the power that the attack had, Millicas broke through, and sent the blast at the enemy.

Kokabiel gritted his teeth, trying to move, but remembered his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Crap, crap, crap, craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!"

He knew he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed, he knew it.

So, he did his best, sending his remaining power so he dodged right, the power washing over his left arm, and some of his wings.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kokabiel, somehow managed to divert it enough so the power only took off his arm, and some of his wings, leaving 7 wings left, blood bursting out of his arm profusely. He breathed out heavily, while the others looked on with vacant smiles, trying their best to be pleased.

But, then they looked at Millicas, and saw that she was looking exhausted, which made sense since she had been fighting quite a bit, and now her stamina was drained. She fell down to the ground, exhausted and tired, wanting to not experience this again.

Kokabiel looked at the wound that he had, and used what magic he knew to freeze the wound, with magic. While he wasn't the best, he knew some, and now had the ability to freeze it, which happened, and he panted hard, and heavy.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Kokabiel wouldn't and couldn't hold back, flying with what he had left. The others couldn't react, as they saw Millicas being punched in the stomach, light surround his fist. She spat out "Gwaaaah!" blood coming from her mouth.

"Leave her alone!"

Makoto sent off a blast of demonic power at the enemy, but Kokabiel patted it away and chucked Millicas at Makoto. Makoto caught the young girl in his arms, and held his sword out in front of him to protect her.

She panted in his arms, as Kokabiel laughed like a maniac.

* * *

"It's so funny! You fight like this, but you've all lost your masters, haven't you!?"

"…What do you mean?"

Rias asked with doubt in her voice.

"Kokabiel! What do you mean "you've all lost your masters"? I don't understand, tell me right now!"

Xenovia shouted out, as Irina did the same thing.

"Kokabiel! What are you saying right now!?"

Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you."

"Well, spit it out then!"

Akeno demanded as the others backed away from Kokabiel. He looked so angry, so full of excitement at the same time. Even the blood on his outfit didn't seem to deter him from saying what he was going to say.

"Fine, if you all want to know so badly. Well, I am trying to start a war, so saying it doesn't seem so bad. In the war between the three sides, not only the Maou but also God died."

That left an impression on everyone around the area.

"Shit...so, God really is gone..."

Elmen spoke out. While she didn't really mind, the fact that she had friends that did, made her feel sorry for them.

"By Maou-sama, the thought that God is gone, and doesn't exist anymore, how can that be…? How can it be that God is gone…? Is it really so simple as something like that? Can God be the one who has disappeared...wow, that's horrifying..."

Ravel breathed out, seeing that Irina was cracking and so was Asia, the pair shaking heavily.

"H-How can that be..."

Irina felt her heart close around her, gripping her chest tightly. Asia looked like she had the shock of her life.

"So, God's really gone..." Xenovia contemplated what she was saying, then turned to Kokabiel. "You've got to be lying! You're pretending that he's dead! We would know about it if he was dead, wouldn't we!?"

"She's right!" Kalawarner added. "How is it that we don't know? Never mind the Church girls, what about us Fallen Angels? Why don't we know about this...God really is dead, how could that be...how did he even die?"

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

"…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?"

Makoto heard Yumi say that to herself, as he moved back to Irina and Asia. He looked towards Asia first, and she was shaking so much, like life had left her. His eye then went to Irina, and saw that she was doing the same, while kept saying "God never answered my prayers...that's why Ma-chan was..." again and again, she didn't stop saying that.

"Kokabiel! That's the reason you killed Valper, wasn't it? You killed Valper because he understood this! He figured it out!"

Millicas roared at the Fallen Angel.

Kokabiel raised his head and then chuckled evilly.

"Naturally, I did." Kokabiel revealed like it was nothing. "Valper might have been a good mind, but he's also a miserable human. It doesn't matter in the end that he died. Kuku, seeing your expressions, especially you Shidou Irina, your expression is beautiful. The despair in your eyes, is simply delicious-"

"Shut up Kokabiel! Leave her alone!"

"Awwww, you're protecting her? God wasn't going to, so someone had to, didn't they?"

Irina put her hands to her head, and went down to her knees. She began shedding tears while rejecting everything. Everything was rejected, her life was a lie. All the times she said it was for God, he didn't exist, and the way she had treated Asia, and how she saw Xenovia treating Makoto, and others, it was devastating.

The only thing that kept her from fainting was knowing that Makoto was right beside her, and held onto her shoulders. She looked towards him, and started crying, so he brought her closer, and closer to his body.

While the loss of God, was devastating to Makoto. He remembered all the times that he wanted to be an Angel, that he wanted to meet God, but for more than him, Asia, and Irina were the most affected.

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of High Class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans, like we have here with Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Akeno Himejima, all three of them are byproducts of this. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall which I really want. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that.

"Hmph, grow up you bitch. He's been dead for years, before you were a twinkle in your parents eyes, you've got nothing to even worry about. God, didn't care about your existence, because he didn't know about it."

"How can you say that!?" Ise yelled from the side. "She was a bitch yeah, but she doesn't even have to go on like this! You can't just expect her to accept the truth instantly!"

Kokabiel just laughed loudly, as Makoto held onto Asia as well.

"It makes sense though..."

Koneko looked towards Makoto, nodding her head.

"...Exactly, with the things we've seen, it does make sense."

"With the fusion of holy and demonic powers, and the things we've seen. But, how does..."

Makoto didn't get to finish, Kokabiel continuing his rant and rave.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than they thought.

"Shut up Kokabiel! Azazel-sama didn't want any of this! He didn't want a war! Why can't you accept that!?"

"Because Azazel is a fucking fool Kalawarner! He doesn't understand the feelings of us battle hardened people! He doesn't even fight when we need to! We shouldn't of given up! We could have won the war! We would have won if it wasn't for him and his cowardice!"

"A-Azazel-sama isn't a coward!" Mittelt roared. "He knows what he's doing! We were able to live because of Azazel-sama, we love for him, and live our lives peacefully, as much as we can! Moving forward is the path to peace! The love we gained from him and what we could have, isn't something that we can just let go! You're just a freak that doesn't even understand at all! You don't get the love that we have!"

"Trust me bitch, I don't want the love that you have, it is disgusting to say the least!"

Mittelt didn't accept an answer like that,

Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a Devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy Demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and Demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and Demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

Asia couldn't hold it together anymore, and she collapsed onto Makoto.

"Asia-chan! Asia-chan!"

He knew that he wasn't going to get through to her.

"That's a reaction I'd expect..." Xenovia breathed out, her lungs failing her. "I, also feel the need to do that, I am surprised, that...I can stand like this...I am so surprised..."

Ignoring Xenovia, Kokabiel placed his fist, his only remaining fist, into the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

They all just stared on.

They didn't know what to do.

Makoto, and the others, all stared on. Most were panting, they couldn't continue on. They had thrown everything they had done at the enemy, and yet he was still standing. Sure, they managed to take off his arm, and a few wings, but he still seemed ready to fight.

The rest of them, all lost their resolve.

But, the one person who stood up, was Makoto.

He had barely no strength left.

He had one eye.

He had stamina lost, but it didn't matter in the end.

He had to fight, he had to.

"My, it seems you're going to fight me? Well, I did want to offer you one more chance to stand beside me." Kokabiel offered, so Makoto glared. "My, that one eye you have, is a very scary thing indeed. Though you and your little gang managed to take my arm, I'll get another and make sure that you pay for this forever if you don't comply, and come with me. You'll know what's going to happen to you."

Makoto bit his bottom lip, looking at all of the faces around.

His eye lingered on the out Asia who was being held by Koneko, and then looked towards Irina.

She could barely stay awake, he knew she would be devastated. But her eyes had lost light, she was barely there. And seeing that Kokabiel had caused this to Irina, Asia, and even the others as well, he couldn't stand it.

"Why would I ever join you!? Sorry, if I didn't join the mad bastard who took my eye, why would I even consider joining something like you?! You're nothing to me, you're evil, and you're going to die for this! For everything you've done, you're going to lose your life!"

"Strong words, I like that about you. But, are you sure? I could use you, to stand beside me. I know what you are, your potential is amazing, and I want to express that potential, you don't have to worry about anything else now, that's how this is. We're gonna fight together, can't you see the potential between us? It will be amazing."

"We've only got a few minutes left, and even if the world has stopped, even if God is gone, then I'll just have to fight!" Irina looked on at Makoto as he moved forward, making Durandal come to his hand with what seemed to be telekinesis or something equivalent. "You might be stronger than me." Makoto made Durandal be swallowed up by his Sacred Gear, as he moved forward, the ice sword looking sturdy. "You might believe that you're God here, but you're not. Even with my last breath, I'll definitely kill you and stop all of this. You've hurt all of the people I care about, you attacked us, and I wont stand for it anymore! So, taste my blade, and I'll show you my resolve!"

Makoto rushed forward, and though he was weak, he didn't care.

He brought up the blade, tapping into the power of Durandal, and sent a wave of ice downwards. Kokabiel looked on as several ice waved came as well, but he sensed that Makoto might have used Nightmare to help him out with illusions.

Rather than take it, Kokabiel broke the ice off his feet, rushing to the side, and avoided all of the waves, save for one.

"Aaaah!"

From Kokabiel's leg, a deep cut seemed to emerge, making him drop down to the ground.

Makoto saw this chance, and jumped into the air, bringing the sword downwards like a clever, fulling intending to cut him down.

Kokabiel had the sense to make a light sword, blocking the sword of Makoto's. Makoto tapped into the power of Durandal, and added to the sharpness of the ice sword, the sword cut through the light sword, and went for Kokabiel's body.

But before he could reach him, Kokabiel turned his remaining wings into blades, sending them right at the enemy Makoto. Makoto gasped, jumping back, but some blades stabbed into him, but he used his sword to cut off the feathers that had stabbed him.

Kokabiel stood up, shooting off his feathers like swords at the young boy.

Makoto crossed the sword over his body, blocking the swords from touching him, cutting them down again and again.

The others looked on, knowing that it was a futile attempt for Makoto to attack Kokabiel again and again, but Kokabiel had more stamina than he did right now. Yumi looked on with her sword in her hand, and couldn't let Makoto fight alone.

"Makoto-kun!"

Rias gasped in surprise, as the young girl jumped forward. Getting to Makoto's side, she swung her sword at Kokabiel, but he delivered a kick to her torso, sending her backwards.

"Yumi-"

Makoto got punched in the gut, and then punched in the place his eye was burned out, making him scream.

"Makoto-sama!"

Ravel channelled all the power she had, waving out a blast of fire towards Kokabiel.

"Don't leave me out!"

Elmen did the same thing, blasting out with darkness.

Kokabiel ground his teeth together, blasting light at the powers sent at him, breaking them down.

"You think these cheap little tricks will work!?"

Kokabiel growled out, as Koneko sent her own Senjutsu sphere at the opponent Fallen Angel, but she panted as well.

Kokabiel didn't even bother dodging, using a sword to cut it down, then moved away as Makoto slashed at him, cutting the space between them, but the sword didn't reach Kokabiel, he moved with swiftness.

"Even with this, we wont give up!"

Kalawarner threw a spear of light towards Kokabiel with her Sacred Gears power activated. Kokabiel jumped, avoiding the spear, and it landed on a ground patch nearby, breaking it off with an explosion.

"She's right you bastard!"

Rias sent her POD towards Kokabiel, not giving up now.

"Take this!"

Ise made some demonic power out, and shot it off strongly, shooting it for Kokabiel.

Kokabiel didn't even dodge it, blocking it with his hand, snickering at the sight.

But then Makoto came from the side, swinging down his ice blade with Durandal's power mixed. Kokabiel released a cry as the blade cut off one of his wings, he couldn't move in time and had to sacrifice one of his wings.

"You little fucker!"

He grabbed Makoto by the throat, he couldn't escape. He basically was strangling Makoto, adding his light power into the mix, made it ten times worse, Makoto couldn't break free from such an attack either.

"G-Get off me!"

Makoto tried bringing up the sword, but Kokabiel slammed his foot into Makoto's stomach, making him cough out blood.

"Don't do that to him!"

Akeno shouted from the side, shooting off lightning at Kokabiel. Kokabiel dropped Makoto, kicking him in the face, bringing pain to the place he lost his eye. He landed on the ground while crying from the pain, Kokabiel's face becoming more and more pissed off, as he jumped away, the lightning missing him.

Makoto stood up, or tried.

He fell onto his butt, panting heavily.

Even then, he looked defiantly towards Kokabiel, his resolve never wavering.

"We'll never stop Kokabiel, we'll never quit, you'll be the one who dies here. We're all not going to quit, even if we have to work until we're dust. You're not going to take that away from us, we're going to kill you, Kokabiel! Do you hear me?! You're going to die!"

Kokabiel was surprised by the resolve he used.

And saw that he was rallying the others, something he didn't like.

He didn't want them to have hope.

He wanted to crush their souls.

And the only way to do that, was with one boy.

The boy that was inspiring them, he wasn't going to be doing that for much longer now.

"Why don't you just die then!? This is what you want, isn't it!? You don't join me, and continue to piss me off, just fucking die! Hahaha, I'm sure Serafall will become pissed off! I'm excited, I want to see your death little boy!"

Makoto tried to move, but he had no energy left.

Kokabiel had a sword going right for him, and he tried to move, but he couldn't. Even moving his arms hurt, and he knew, his legs weren't going to comply. He cried for them to move, he begged them to move. But they didn't move.

Makoto couldn't move, and looked on at the sword coming his way, and accepted it.

If he had to die like this, then he died in battle.

He didn't want to die, of course he didn't want to die.

But this is what was going to happen…

So, the next thing that happened, completely stunned him.

"N-No..."

Makoto breath hitched, and he felt sick to his stomach.

Standing in front of him, was Irina, with a sword in her gut.

Makoto's body shook, as others gasped at the sight, but Irina grabbed the blade of light in her stomach, yanking it out. As she did, the blood erupted everywhere, scattering on what remained of the ground.

"IRINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Makoto's screams pierced the heavens, as Irina fell backwards. Asia was stirred awake by the screams, and looked to see Irina's body as well, moving so she could heal as soon as she could, hoping that she was going to make it in time. Makoto grabbed Irina as she fell backwards, landing in Makoto's arms.

"Irina..."

Xenovia was speechless, she couldn't even see.

Seeing Irina, sacrificing herself for a Devil, she thought Irina was out of her mind, and felt so scared at the same time.

She looked up at him, and despite the pain she felt, she still offered a smile.

"Ma-chan..."

"Irina-chan, why did you do this…?" Asia made it and Makoto looked at her desperately. "Asia-chan please..."

"Y-Yes, I will do my best, Makoto-san...I'll try my best..."

She consented, and began healing Irina, but the expression on Irina's face, and Asia's face, told Makoto a truth that he didn't want to happen, something that he couldn't have happen to her, the girl that he cared for.

Irina began crying, as he cupped her head, holding it to his battered body.

"Ma-chan...God, died...God wasn't...here anymore...but, Ma-chan...Ma-chan still...fought, even though God died...Ma-chan, saved my life...when he shouldn't have...he didn't, he shouldn't...but, Ma-chan is a...Ma-chan is a..."

"Shhhh, don't talk..."

Makoto sobbed, tears escaping his eye, and fell onto her face.

The others looked on, crying their eyes out, Rias, and Ise looked on, not even sure how Makoto was going to take this, even Ravel could understand this, knowing this wasn't going to be a goods idea at all.

Irina cupped his face with her hand, brushing under his lone eye, as his hand enclosed around hers, wishing Asia would do her best.

"No...Ma-chan...God, didn't exist...but the love...Ma-chan gave me...made me happy...in the end, and I, couldn't have...Ma-chan dying...I couldn't have him, going...so, I wanted to...save Ma-chan, like he saved me..."

"You didn't have too..."

Broken was the only expression he could offer right now.

Coughing up blood, Irina smiled upwards towards him.

"Ma-chan...I never...forgot Ma-chan either...he always, hung around my neck...and I love...Ma-chan...thank you..."

Irina's hand dropped from Makoto's face, falling to the ground.

"Iri-chan...no..." Makoto shook her, but she didn't respond. "Iri-chan, please...don't close your eyes, don't...Asia-chan's healing you...you can't give up...you didn't even hear my answer..."

"N-No..."

Xenovia trembled, seeing Irina's lifeless body.

"Oh no...Makoto-kun..."

Yumi turned her eyes downwards, and then closed them, trying to deny what was happening.

Koneko and Elmen looked on, shutting their eyes, while Ravel placed a hand to her mouth, never believing for a second that this would happen. She wished that she had some Tears with her, maybe...no, Irina was a normal human, even if she did, the blood-loss was so quick, so even Asia couldn't heal it.

Asia turned her apologetic eyes towards Makoto, unsure of what to say.

"Makoto-san I..."

It felt like a dagger had pierced her own heart, seeing Makoto's vacant face.

It was like he was frozen, his eye looked frozen. Everything about it, was disgusting, the death she suffered, Makoto blamed himself for what happened to Irina, he thought it was all his own fault, if he had tried harder...he didn't even know where to begin, what he should do, how to feel.

All he could do was hold Irina's body, as he cried silent tears that rained off his face, falling and hitting her own face, but she didn't respond, Irina couldn't respond, the cruel reality before them all, was…

"I already told you this." Kokabiel began chuckling. "Remember, when we were back at your house? I said, I would start with her. I was gunning for you, but for her to take the blow. How sweet? God rejected the world, and then she lost everything. Perhaps, this is self sacrifice because she was so weak she couldn't even face a world without God. Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is."

Makoto looked up at Kokabiel, and saw him laughing.

All sound seemed to vanish, and all he could think about was Irina and what had happened.

He didn't really hear, nor care what Kokabiel had said.

She was gone.

A senseless, pointless death. He, didn't like it, he didn't think that it should have happened…

No, he didn't think Irina would do this.

Sacrificing herself for him…

And he didn't even get to respond to her confession, which broke him down even more.

She died, and didn't even know how he felt.

She made a beautiful confession, and he couldn't even respond to it.

She showed the ultimate act of love, and sacrifice, and now that she was gone…

* * *

Suddenly, Makoto felt his heart increase, and a circle appeared in his lone eye. Several actually appeared, all different and seemed complex. Elmen was the first to notice something, about the aura of Makoto's.

"Makoto-kun…?"

Elmen called, but he didn't answer, the circles shattering in his eye one by one, and his face turned from desolate, to confusion. The circles continued to break, as his power rose, higher and higher, the aura around him broke down the ground around him, and seemed to freeze the air around himself and the others.

Patches of ice scattered on the ground, around and inside of different places. The entirety of the grass nearby, froze instantly, and the flowers there too, making beautiful ice sculptures, and Makoto's body as well encased some parts in ice.

The Sacred Gear Makoto had changed from its usual sword form, and flew into the sky. Ise and the others looked up, seeing it stretching its large wings of ice, the wingspan was so large that it covered the entire school area, hitting the sides of the barrier, and froze it as well, the outside people being shocked at that.

"Ooh shit, what's that..."

Rias didn't understand and neither did Ise either.

"Buchou, that creature is huge..."

"I'm feeling so much power from Mako-kun…."

Koneko murmured, seeing Millicas looking worried for Makoto, and what could happen to him.

The area, was encased in ice, and even the barrier was encased in ice.

As soon as the last circle was broken in Makoto's eye, an eruption of aura was released.

"Makoto-sama!"

Ravel cried as she saw Asia getting swallowed up by the area as well as Irina and Makoto himself.

"Ooh my fucking Azazel-sama, what's happened to them..."

"They're still there." Elmen said, looking towards Kalawarner. "I can see them, and sense them too...they're still inside there."

Kalawarner didn't understand, not really. She wasn't sure what had happened at all.

Kokabiel on the other hand held a wry expression.

He didn't know whether to be frightened or joyful, he didn't know.

He was slightly terrified.

When the aura died down, everyone saw Makoto stood there, or what appeared to be him.

He looked around the area, with a sense of lost, he seemed like he didn't know what was going on.

He clapped his hands against their own palms, like he was new to the world, yet very old to the world as well.

It seemed, a mixture of the two was going on, and Makoto, was adjusting.

He looked around at the others, and unlike familiarity, it was suspicion going on.

He radiated an aura of calm, collectedness, and wisdom beyond his own years.

"Interesting..." Makoto glanced at Ise, then at the others, then towards Kokabiel, who flinched. "Very interesting. Kokabiel, you're not looking well. You're even missing an arm." Makoto placed a hand to his face, the bandage over his eye. "Oh, I'm missing an eye as well. This is different, what is this place..."

"I-It's you..."

Kokabiel held a hand to his heart, feeling sicker by the second.

Makoto looked down at the girl in his arms, Irina, and then glanced at Asia.

"You seem familiar, seems like we know one another. Could we, know one another pure soul?"

"Makoto-san…?"

Asia was in doubt, but Makoto cocked his head.

"Sorry, the one you knew has left the building it seems. Seems like, this era is different, very...interesting. I feel, different, than before..." Makoto's lone eye went towards Ise who flinched. "Hmmm, that is...interesting, why are you looking at me like you're worried…?"

At that moment, Kokabiel allowed his fear to overwhelm him, launching a spear of light at Makoto.

However, before it touched him, the Sacred Gear released a cry, and a wave of ice fell down, freezing the spear in place, Makoto turning to it, and placed a finger on it, the ice shattering as an aura came from Makoto's finger, not demonic power, not angelic power, not even magic, it seemed to be something else entirely.

"Even here, I am attacked, Chelia really picked a lovely place to store me." He chuckled hollowly. Makoto's eye then went to Kokabiel. "Kokabiel, you've been a bad man, I remember the last time we met, you barely escaped. This time, you wont. You'll die."

At that moment, Kokabiel felt truly afraid, and didn't know what he was supposed to do, he could feel sweat pooling off him, and felt his eyes watering...he was scared.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young man with a cloak on, examined the wounds he had been inflicted, and were getting them checked over. The person had done more damage than they thought. But, he wasn't in a seriously infliction.

He brought out a vial that looked to be Phoenix Tears pouring them on the wound that he had, and they healed up slowly. He was glad for that, he was overjoyed, and his smile grew more and more, the healing being completely…

But then, he stopped.

He felt, something off.

He felt, something strong, powerful.

He felt a power like no other.

It was hard to explain, but he felt it deep within him.

"Could it be..."

Almost hope seemed to resonate from his voice.

He stood up, excitement on his face.

He couldn't contain the smile on his face, he was super excited.

"Yes, this is it, I can feel it...this is it, the power has returned...he's come back...he's back with us...yes, he's really here, sire, you've returned to us...you've come back, and want to...yes, I understand now sire, I shall come for you..."

The young man stood up from the ground, and folded his arms, holding a sneer on his face.

Now, was his time to shine.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Wow, so many feels huh! It seems a mysterious person (I'm pretty sure most can guess who it was) contacted Vali, and suffice to say, she isn't happy. They tried their hardest against Kokabiel, but while managing to damage him quite a bit, couldn't pull off a victory, that was until something happened...Irina sacrificed herself for Makoto, and said she loved him, before...it happened.**

 **But, now it seems something's happened to Makoto, he's gone through a change. But, what that is, we'll find out together, next time! Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	34. Battle at Kuoh part four!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Yup, things surely are, huh~ He'll at least meet the one canon one we know about, we really don't know much about Serafall's peerage.**

 **Justin D; Hehe, he surely is gonna get it, he pissed off the wrong person. Erm, I suppose in a way, perhaps. He did seem to be able to get through to Akeno, even if only a little bit. Yeah, there was just no place to put him at all.**

 **hellspam; She did yeah, she did her best, and saved his life, because she loved him. And thanks, I try my best to make it emotional, and full of emotions. And yeah, it is a saving mercy, maybe~**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Well, thank you very much~ It'll be hinted at what this other version is, but we wont get until later on. And thanks very much, I put a lot of time, effort, and such into doing them, making them complex, have depth, and other things of that nature. Erm, it could be, we'll find out eventually~**

 **Skull Flame; I know, she's gonna have one killer headache after this. Hehe, she's got hammerspace between her breasts. According to Elmen maybe she is yeah, Diodora just takes the stuff, he isn't smart enough to deal it, lol. And no, you didn't at all. He can wield Holy Swords in general, like Xenovia can, he can wield Durandal, Ascalon, Excalibur, and any other holy sword he comes across. Hmmm, it will be shown in the future, for now, guesses are great~ He surely did, don't mess with Makoto or you'll die. Shit's hit the fan, and now are going to mess stuff up. And thanks very much!**

 **Vizard Masky; She did yeah, proving her love for him. He's, going to be morally ambiguous. Evil, good, only time will tell. Oh, you can say they react to one another during this chapter. Aah, we'll soon see what is going to happen~ It is going to be fun to find out~ Yeah, I'd say that is a safe bet, she is gonna be his Knight in the future, Serafall's first. It's never been stated (as far as I am aware) on how many pieces she has free, she's stated she has free pieces left but never how many, in this it was stated a while go, on how many pieces she had.**

 **Nivek Beldo; It really went from 0 to 60 in a second, huh. Ooh no, Vali's not happy in the slightest. Yup, they finally managed to overcome Excalibur, and kick some butt. Thanks, I tried to give everyone a part in it, showcasing their talents, and what not, and showing how well they worked together. Yeah, it was supposed to be shocking, though Irina kinda foreshadowed her own death in previous chapters. I know, they never can seem to get a happy ending huh. Kokabiel is definitely doomed, he's not gonna make it out of this chapter. It isn't Gren, it is the black water guy, name will be revealed eventually. And thanks very much! We are, this is the end of this arc, with the next chapter wrapping things up.**

 **tyson113; Thanks! Maybe so, I just like giving everyone a fair time to shine in different ways. And I'll try!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, she is gonna be on his future peerage it was kinda foreshadowed throughout the arc with different people saying stuff. It wont be long, a taster of original Makoto if you will. Cool suggestions!**

 **Yoga Pratama; Well, I am glad! Thanks very much! Erm, both I'd say, and not really regaining memories, switching personalities, would be a more accurate term.**

 **Guest 1; Oh, no worries~**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, a superpower moment indeed!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It was very intense, wasn't it? It was quite the battle, they all fought hard. They all did do their best, and as Makoto said, Millicas is the strongest one there, so it would make sense for her to be able to injure him the most. It was devastating, but also shows the love they have between one another, and how they really do love one another. He will, we'll see how it plays out here~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, he's a pretty chill guy, he's not evil, yet he isn't necessarily good, he's more, neutral than anything, don't attack him or piss him off, and he'll leave you alone. It was shocking, but it was also a good kind of shock, from a story telling point of view, at least in my own opinion, and it also shows how far they really are willing to go for the other, how even after time apart, they really do love one another. Well, thank you very much! I try my hardest writing them, so I am glad they are well received! Hehe, they definitely are a doorway to another dimension alright, at least Ise seems to think so. Aah, she has a lot of stuff in there, we'll see more in the future~ And yeah, this chapter is pretty intense I'd say~**

 **Guest 2; Sure, I'll give it a think over~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; I know, she sacrificed herself for love, and yeah, they'll both be appearing this chapter! Makoto...well, he's going through many things at the moment.**

 **Kamen Rider W; I don't know, I've never watched that before~**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **emperor; I suppose in the fight, he's a little sadistic, and to the others, he's not really good, or evil, he's just indifferent to most things. Erm, I don't know right now, whatever takes my attention I suppose.**

 **Anonymus; Hey! It is yeah, it has reached its end now~ Well thanks, I like that you like that trait of his. Yeah, of course he doesn't want them to be emotionally hurt by it, and in turn, it makes them care more about him as a person as well. It did touch them deeply, it shows that he cares for them, no matter what. Hehe, he might very well do~ Well, you'd be 100 percent right about that! She is indeed! It is pretty hard, I don't know how many stories go that route, but this one is~ And yeah, she can, and in a future chapter, she will be doing just that. She does become more bold, and now she can. Yeah, it is going to be quite the thing to say the least~ Erm, I guess Ophis has the smallest bust size in her normal form and then the bigger up from that would be, then Kunou, then Koneko, then Millicas, then Elmenhilde, then Sona/Le Fay, then Asia, then Ravel, then Irina, then Yumi I'd say. Akeno, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Vali, Gabriel, Tiamat and possibly Serafall have bigger breasts than Yumi. Hope that answered your question!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Yeah, she got the shock of her life, didn't she? Poor girl...Yeah, they really fought hard, each and everyone of them fought to the best of their abilities. It was quite the heavy scene with Irina, and the emotions drawn out, but I am glad that it has been well received. Something's come out, and lets say that it isn't happy. I'll try my best!**

 **cha0s0lf; Well, I am glad that you did, and yeah, he's really pissed now!**

 **Neonlight01; Merry Christmas! I know, she got the crap end of the job huh. Well, she needs it right now, she's very scared. I thought it was a beautiful scene when it happened too. Yeah they did, they pulled together, and if Kokabiel didn't divert at the end of that, then there was a good chance that he could have won. Millicas truly was a beast that chapter huh. I know, she truly does love him enough to give up her own life for him. Even Serafall comments on it in this chapter. He really has been pushed to the edge, with everything going on, he snapped, and now, something else has awakened. Well, we'll see what he does now hehe~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to finish this arc off!**

* * *

 **Battle of Kuoh part four!**

This new Makoto looked around with interest, like the world was new. Everyone couldn't understand what had happened. They all looked on, even the battle worn Kokabiel didn't know what to expect now, it looked very frightening to say the least.

His lone eye looked around with a curious expression on his face.

He was like a true child, trying to figure out the new world, that was around him, trying to understand what was going on around him, something that he couldn't really grasp on right away, and even the aura around him was strong, dense, and powerful.

"Makoto-san...w-what's going on? Has something happened Makoto-san? I, don't understand at all..."

Asia had to question it, worried for Makoto to have such a look.

So odd, so strong as well though.

Even the wounds on his body, didn't seem to matter to him. By her thoughts, she thought that he could be in more pain than he was displaying and while he was showing it before, right now, Makoto wasn't showing any pain at all, like he hadn't been fighting.

"Yes, I'm currently well, thank you pure girl."

Asia blinked at how Makoto didn't even use her name, that just seemed so out of it that she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

"A-Are you sure? Your wounds...you don't seem to be in pain."

"Pain...oh, yes. I feel it, prickly pain. It, doesn't bother me, I have a very high tolerance for pain, have done for most of my life now. These wounds, don't matter to me, this is a good thing indeed, these wounds don't bother me. I'll get them treated later on, it isn't an issue."

His answer made Asia ever more cautious at the same time.

She knew something was definitely off, and she couldn't get what that was either, something about all of this, wasn't a good thing. Or maybe it was? She felt power, and just hoped that somewhere, the Makoto she knew, was deep in their.

"M-Makoto…?"

Ise called, seeing a change in the young man's demeanour, wondering what had happened to his brother, though it seemed odd that Makoto wasn't really responding like he normally would, and Kokabiel seemed frightened of the young boy as well.

Makoto's golden eye shot towards Ise, Ise flinching for some reason.

He didn't know why, but he felt his body tensing.

Whoever was looking at him, it wasn't the true Makoto that he was used to seeing.

No, this one was different all together, and he couldn't make sense of it, why this happened. Because of Irina? Because she died? He didn't know why it was. But, it could have been, Ise thought about that anyway.

"Sekiryuutei, that's what the current one is? This is the current Sekiryuutei's appearance? Seems like a curious thing to me, I don't know what to think anymore. Current one...seems disturbing to me."

"Current, one? What are you talking about exactly? I don't understand at all."

Ravel brought up, but Makoto largely ignored her, moving closer, and ran a finger across the Sacred Gear that Ise had, crossing the distance in the blink of an eye, even Yumi was surprised by the speed, Kokabiel's breath hitching in his throat.

"How did you move so fast..."

Yumi wondered aloud, but Makoto didn't answer, then looked at Ise's face. Ise looked right back at the young boy, wondering what was going on with him right now, he didn't know if he should be afraid, or be happy about this.

"Current Sekiryuutei, I knew a possessor of that Gear. But, when I look at you, I get a sense of perversion. Are you, perhaps a perverted Sekiryuutei?"

Ise's face dipped as Koneko snickered, she thought that it was funny.

"Waaah! Why are you calling me a perverted person!? That's not nice! W-Well, even if I am, it doesn't mean that you should say it like that! It isn't a nice thing to say, you know!? I am a nice person too damn it!"

"...He's right though, you are a pervert. ...Even this Mako-kun can know you're a perverted man, that's how you operate at the same time as anyone else, that's how you currently are, that's who you are, a pervert with no morals, and I dislike you when you do things like this sometimes."

Koneko gave harsh eyes to Ise, who glared right back.

In the meantime, Makoto yanked Ise towards him with his Sacred Gear pulled as well, admiring the gear for some reason. Ise wanted to know why that was, he didn't understand it at all, and that's what he wanted.

"W-Why are you doing that?"

"Because, it has been ages since I have seen it, Ddraig, you're in there, aren't you?"

Ise's eyes furrowed when Makoto said that, wondering why he was speaking to the Sacred Gear all together.

[...I thought that it might be you.]

Everyone was stunned that the Sacred Gear of Ise's actually responded.

"How have you been, from the interchanging times between our meetings?"

[It seems, times have changed, and so have you.]

"Yes, it does seem to be the case. This body is now a Devils body, though I suspect Serafall is the one who has done this. I can sense her aura inside of this body, she has made me her Devil, I wonder why she did that..."

[Do you, not remember?]

Everyone couldn't help but notice that Makoto and Ise's Sacred Gear were making a conversation happen between them. Kokabiel was pissed off about it, making a spear of light in his hand, aiming it at the boy.

"I won't be ignored! How dare you!? Fucking die you piece of shit! I don't want you around anymore!"

Kokabiel launched the spear of light at Makoto's body, intending to take him out.

"No!"

Kalawarner went to do something, but the boy merely put his hand back, deflecting the spear that dug deep into the ground, a strange aura around Makoto's hand as he did that, everyone's eyes flying open at what he did.

He, just deflected a spear of light from a very powerful Fallen Angel, and it was, amazing to see such a thing happening. Until now, everyone hadn't been able to do that, besides Millicas and that took effort. But now, he did it without even seemingly caring, and talked right towards Ddraig once more.

"No, it seems my memories are a little hazy, though they are slowly bleeding through. I get the sense Kokabiel has done something again. He always was annoying, and now, it seems these people have been damaged. Well, Kokabiel wont be alive for much longer now. I'm gonna have to take the piece of trash out. But Ddraig, your current host, is he how I thought?"

[...It is as you said, this person is a mass of sexual desire.] Ise frowned when the Dragon answered honestly. [Though, he does seem to have some potential...if only it retains to his perversion, especially the techniques that he uses, it is a difficult thing indeed to deal with sometimes.]

Ise swore that he heard a sob coming from Ddraig, he didn't like it suffice to say.

"And your fighting partner, Albion, I can sense that Dragon nearby. It seems like Albion has been busy as well, a new host. Such an era I've come to know, I wonder what's going to be happening from here on out? Strange indeed."

Ise, wondering what was going on, couldn't hold back, curious as to what was going on.

"Hey, stop talking and tell me what's going on please! I don't understand what's going on, please tell me!"

Ise wanted to know right there and then, he couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to know.

Ddraig seemingly silenced himself, and Makoto's eye turned towards the brown haired boy, trying to make sense of Ise, trying to see what he was about, and why he was like he was, he didn't understand at all what Ise really was, he just seemed perplexing.

His eye then went towards Rias, and back to Ise, looking between the two of them. Kokabiel himself was getting impatient, yet didn't want to fight constantly with the boy, he had to be cautious, and didn't know what he was supposed to even do at that moment in time.

"The lust you have for this red headed young woman, you want her. How curiously. Odd, very odd indeed. Did you know about that? Perversion is the Devils...wait, you are a Devil. So, the Devils reincarnated the Sekiryuutei. Was it perhaps, Sirzechs that did it? The aura seems quite similar, but not precisely since it seems weaker than it should be, even if several years have passed by it shouldn't be this weak..."

"You know my Onii-sama?"

Rias was surprised to say the least.

Makoto quickly glanced at her.

"Yes, I vividly remember that person, but you are...you hold potential, but you currently hold no true power."

"I-I'm not weak..."

Rias defended, she didn't know if she should be angry or sad that she was being called what he was saying about.

"You...hold none of my interest."

Rias face faulted as Akeno bit her bottom lip, from trying to laugh. But, she was also worried about what Makoto had become. She could tell that by his mannerisms, he was different, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Why don't I? Are you ignoring me as well?"

"Does that happen a lot?"

Rias hung her head downwards, nodding her head.

"It seems like everyone has an opinion on me lately, and all of them have been bad ones, and I don't know what to even think to be honest...b-but, who are you anyway? What are you exactly? I don't understand. Why are you in that body?"

"I am, something that you don't understand at all, that's all you need to know. I can, also smell alcohol on your breath, are you drunk right now?"

Rias didn't accept that answer, it was too vague more than anything else. It felt like a kick in the teeth honestly, it felt like she was being messed around and it wasn't the best thing in the world, it felt like she was going through things that she shouldn't.

"I don't understand what that means though! And I am not drunk either! Please answer me and tell me what's going on because I really don't understand at all, it is a very scary thought to say the least, I am very scared right now, and I possibly can't comment on something like this...how scary this is, I don't like it at all...why aren't you answering me and telling me who you are…? Please tell me what's going on right now, because I'm unsure of what's going on with you, please tell me..."

Makoto chose to not answer her, and turned his head away.

But then Makoto disappeared, reappearing next to Yumi, bent down already, and his hand on Yumi's blade, admiring it.

"A mixture of holy and demonic, what a perfect blend I'm seeing here. Then, with this, truly God has been killed, or is dead, whichever it is seems to be true. Well, it is beautiful, and I have seen something like this, what a day and age that we have seen. Holy and demonic forces colliding together, who would have thought it?"

To Yumi, it was like he was trying to block out the pain and everything going on, made Makoto seem different, and she wasn't so sure what it was that had happened.

"Makoto-kun, what's going on…? Is it because of Irina-san...I'm sorry about that...what happened was..."

Makoto just cocked his head to the side, and didn't give an answer. He took the blade off Yumi rather quickly, holding it in the sky, like he was admiring it, snow falling from the heaven's above. In actually, it was the Sacred Gear in the sky, the large bird creature, that was releasing the snow.

Asia placed a hand on her face as the snow fell down, and in actuality, the girl could see the snow was coming from the eyes of the bird, like it was crying out of the soul of the person, and that seemed more depressing than anything else.

"This sword, young blonde haired girl, is a mark of the times that have changed. God's rule no longer applies here, and it seems Michael is in charge then...though his powers don't compare to God, I am sure Michael is doing fine. But to let this happen...seems like things are a little different."

Makoto handed Yumi her sword back, Yumi wondering how he was able to hold the sword so easily without her permission, since it was her Sacred Gear, and had a combo of holy and demonic powers, it just seemed weird to her.

Makoto looked at the others in the area, at each and everyone of them. When his eye went onto them, it was like an icy chill had run up and down their spines, and even through their blood as well, it caused them to feel weird about everything that's going on.

"Fallen Angels...no, half breeds, a Nekoshou, a Vampire, and Devils both reincarnated and pure blooded Devils it seems...I even sense humans here as well...what an event, something has happened, clearly..."

"H-Hey, Makoto? Are you just playing a weird game where you're pretending to be here like this, because of Irina? You know, you don't have to put on something like that, you don't have to be strong right now. I know that you cared for Irina..."

Ise didn't know how else to say it, he wasn't sure honestly.

Makoto though seemed to be unsure of what Ise was truly talking about.

"Who is, Irina?"

The blonde and black haired boy quizzed Ise with a genuine confused expression on his face.

"W-What are you saying? Irina, the girl you loved...right? Didn't you love her?"

"Love her…?" Quizzing eye met Ise's own eyes, who directed his hand towards Irina. Makoto cocked towards Irina, then tilted his head. "Oh, you must mean the other...one second, it seems my memories of my other life are coming through...either way, I'm not the same person that you knew of beforehand, he's currently sleeping."

"Sleeping...then who are you and what are you doing in my Otouto's body!?"

Ise demanded right away, Rias placing a hand on his shoulder to pull him back. But she didn't account for Ise's strength, and he moved closer to the boy, who held a steel gaze on the person that was before him.

"Ise! Don't be foolish, we don't know what's gone on in Makoto's body, and this...person, we don't even know what he is. The power alone is terrifying...Ise, don't mess with this person, we can't be sure what they are going to do here, alright? Please, just stop..."

"Buchou, this thing has hijacked my Otouto's body and you want me to be silent? Are you mad!?"

"Why do people keep thinking I'm mad?! I'm not mad!"

She roared, but then stiffened her gaze, and felt like crying when Makoto looked at her.

But Makoto dashed around the area, going faster and faster, then reappearing in front of Kokabiel. Kokabiel blinked at the sight before him, seeing the person before him, Kokabiel took a hand back, and moved ever backwards from the young boy.

Makoto looked up at him from the lone eye he had, and then cocked his head once more.

"Kokabiel, you seem to be here, without an arm. What happened? Did someone take off your arm? Was it perhaps the other me? My memory is, hazy and I only recall little. But, my memory is coming back, so don't lie to me or I'll have to become heavy handed with you."

"P-Piss off right now!"

Kokabiel hissed with disdain, something that Makoto didn't do, and instead, lightly gripped the man's arm. Kokabiel winced at the pain, trying to pull away. But Makoto's grip was harder than it was before, so he had trouble getting free.

"What coarse language you're using, is it restraint? You can't speak to me like that, it isn't nice at all. I am not swearing, and neither should you either, I don't want to hear that from you ever again, do you understand me?"

Kokabiel felt even more fear raising within him, he felt slowly, but surely terrified that something was going to happen, Makoto didn't seem to care all that much honestly, it seemed like he didn't care at anything that was going on.

"I don't care, leave me alone! I hate you so much! Fuck off and die already! You shouldn't even be out! I wanted you to join me, not turn on me! So, fuck you already, and don't even try and attack me anymore, I want you gone!"

Kokabiel thrusted his foot at Makoto, but he pushed it away like there was nothing wrong at all. Kokabiel winced even more than he should do, then sent a flurry of kicks at Makoto's body, but his free hand deflected all of the kicks that Kokabiel sent at him.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Makoto asked the Fallen Angel before him, a strange power within his palm. No one knew what it was, it didn't feel demonic, but it wasn't angelic either. It wasn't the power of light, it seemed to them it was more raw, more powerful than anything that they had seen beforehand.

"Shit...whoever this person is, is really capable to deflect Kokabiel like that. Makoto-kun was weakened before, but now, it seems like he's kicking butt, and not even breaking a sweat, just who is this person..."

Elmen had to wonder, she didn't understand quite well on what was going on with Makoto.

"I don't know who that is either. It doesn't seem like Makoto-sama is putting it on...a second personality maybe? Perhaps, there's more to Makoto-sama than we thought in the first place, I don't understand what this person is..."

Ravel wasn't sure what to think. She felt like this person wasn't bad. If he was, he wouldn't be fighting Kokabiel...or, so she hoped anyway, she didn't know if she could though.

"It is Mako-kun." Koneko answered Ravel's doubts. "It is still Mako-kun?"

"Are you sure?"

Xenovia asked, seeing Makoto blocking Kokabiel's impressive foot strikes.

"Yes..."

Koneko answered, but even she had her doubts on the matter as well.

Makoto was acting strange, and wasn't being himself.

"Well, the Devil wasn't showing that beforehand. He didn't show the ability to do something like that, and yet now, we're seeing him doing it? Why? What's gone on between then and now for him to be able to do something like this? I don't understand at all."

Xenovia was put into a spin, and didn't know what to say.

Makoto himself finally stopped playing around, launching the man away with a flick of his wrist, smashing his body into the school building. He went through the entire school building and reappeared on the other side of it, some of his body covered in new wounds.

"Damn boy, that's awesome!"

Ise couldn't hold back his cheer, glad to see what was going on.

Makoto looked towards him, as Kokabiel came flying back.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! How dare you come here now!? Don't you dare believe I'm losing for even an instant! This isn't fair, this isn't fair at all! I am going to end you myself, that's what I am going to do to you, I'll kill you!"

Makoto didn't look impressed, and just cocked his head.

The light spear that formed in Kokabiel's hand, made the others flinch. But for Makoto himself, he didn't seem to care.

"So, you think you're better than me?!"

Makoto cocked his head to the other side.

"When did I indicate this? I never said about my own powers, nor yours. All I said was-"

"Die!"

Kokabiel launched the spear of light towards Makoto, who held an aura around his hand. He swung his hand out, smacking the spear of light away, and did the same with several other spears of light Kokabiel pushing away the spears of light going towards him.

Kokabiel decided to change tactics so he made a very strong sword of light, rushing forward.

He already felt fatigued from the fight beforehand, but this just confirms that he was, even Ise could see his movements, where he couldn't before. So Makoto could clearly see it, and put his hand upwards.

From the Sacred Gear in the sky, a single sword dropped down, a blade of ice, that held Durandal.

"Seems like Durandal is here. How are you, old friend?"

When it was with Xenovia, it was like a wild horse.

But, Yumi could see that the aura around the ice covered Durandal, the aura wasn't like that at all. It was tame, and gave off a humming noise, making it seem like the blade was okay, and wasn't going to run out of control.

"Durandal...its aura isn't out of control..."

Xenovia was perplexed, she hadn't seen it quite like that before. The blade, wasn't even releasing a dangerous amount of power. It seemed to be in complete control, and that, seemed very weird to say the least.

"Durandal." Makoto began, turning towards Xenovia. "This blade, can be tamed. For someone who seeks precision, it will be calm. For someone who seeks destruction, it will of course run out of control."

Xenovia seemed interested, and worried at the same time, wondering if she was ever going to get her holy sword back.

"That is my blade..."

"It also belonged to someone important at the beginning."

Xenovia didn't know what to even think about this, she wasn't exactly happy.

"Die, die, die, die!"

Predictably, Kokabiel slashed without any thought, and tried to bisect Makoto. The blade the boy held blocked each strike with the icy Durandal, and then made a large swing, holy energy around the blade, and blasted forward.

Kokabiel moved to the side, avoiding the worst case scenario, but he had a wing cleaved off from the holy energy. Makoto looked on as Kokabiel gripped the place that the wound appeared, howling at the pain that he felt.

"Shit...no! I don't accept this at all!"

Kokabiel slammed his hand on the ground and magical circles came around him, and from the magical circles, creatures began coming forward, creatures that the others knew about as well, and the others, didn't know what to do.

The creatures that came forward, where Cerberus', some that the others, knew would be impossible to fight now.

"He has more of those fuckers!?"

Mittelt complained showing her fear on her face, even more so when she clung to Ise beside her, who didn't have much of a comfort to offer right now, he was petrified for a few reasons. One of the major ones, more than the enemies, what was happening to his younger brother, he didn't want anything to happen to Makoto, especially because of something that had inhabited his body.

Kalawarner's hands shook.

"We couldn't fight them all now. We're down and nearly out, what are we going to do…?"

Elmen looked at Kalawarner, seeing her hands shaking, and even now, she felt worried.

"Kalawarner...don't lose hope right now."

"Why can't I? Look at our situation, we've got literally no power left, we can't fight these things as well. We don't have the power to fight. Just look at us. We're going to be out, and we can't fight like this, it is too difficult."

Kalawarner and some of the others weren't happy, or felt like they could either.

Rias held a hand to her heart, wondering what they were going to do.

"Ise, everyone, I think that we'll have to fight. We, have to do something about this."

Rias tried to do her best and show her strength.

But the others weren't exactly thrilled about it. Fighting the Cerberus' seemed more difficult than anything. Kokabiel was a huge obstacle, but now, they also had Cerberus' to deal with, they weren't sure if they could do that.

Makoto however, didn't look impressed at all, he didn't even hold a single fearful expression.

One of the Cerberus' were near Asia. Asia looked towards the Cerberus, and saw the drool of the creature, the snarling making her feel fear by the second.

She let out a cry as the creature tried to bite her.

"Asia-sama!"

Ravel cried, not sure what she was supposed to do right now.

But before the Cerberus could get close, Makoto swung his sword downwards, releasing a large wave of ice and holy powers mixed together. The wave was bigger than the school, cleaving right through the Cerberus right away, chopping it cleanly into two halves, the body turning to dust due to the holy power being added.

"For some reason, this body wants to protect you." Makoto flashed next to Asia, and the dead Irina, picking both up. "It seems, you are important to the other me, so I shall protect you as well. It, isn't something that I am sure I agree with, but it makes sense to someone like me that wants to do something like this. I shall keep you safe from whatever is going to happen."

Asia blushed at the thought.

Even though he wasn't in control over his body, his care for Asia was enough to convince this new Makoto to save her, Asia truly felt loved at that moment.

Makoto flashed next to Ise, leaving Asia, and Irina there. The new Makoto looked at Irina for a split moment, then turned back to the Cerberus' that had plagued them all, Ise counting up to at least five being there all at once.

"Hahahahahaha, that's funny! You saved a little bitch Exorcist that's dead, and that former nun bitch! That's something fun to say the least! But, even you wont be able to take them all! I wont let you win! Besides, God is gone, their souls will be broken by all of this! You can't save them anyway!"

Makoto looked on at the laughing Kokabiel, then directed his hand upwards. Responding to that, the Sacred Gear in the sky began shining like a bright star, it was beautiful, and it even made Asia weep with the brightness of the power that was being released.

Kokabiel looked at it, his face turning even paler than beforehand, as a sigh escaped Makoto's lips.

"Frozen Wonderland."

As soon as Makoto said that, the Sacred Gear released a large spread of cold energy, washing over everyone and everything. In an instant, the place was flash frozen, the ground and the legs of the creatures and Kokabiel, but not the others that were on the good side as well as Makoto himself, Kokabiel and the creatures being stunned. Even the buildings, both new and old, were frozen by the Sacred Gear, it looked beautiful though.

"Frozen Wonderland...it sounds and looks so pretty..."

Asia couldn't help the noticing of that.

"Wow, for an attack, it is a very pretty power...I love the ice, and the cold, this is so beautiful I am lost for words."

Even Elmen did, looking at the ice, and the frozen ground, it made it look quite beautiful.

"You're not wrong, Makoto-sama...erm, this Makoto-sama seems to have such fine control over his powers, to even freeze the area, and not freeze any of us that's amazing to say the least, wow, I am very...amazed by this."

Ravel muttered to Millicas, the young girl fully agreeing.

"Makoto-san, this one, is very different to the one that we know and love...this one is so stoic, and powerful, I can't even sense the limits of his powers, he's amazing, and I am surely shocked that he has such a good power to deal with. Amazing to say the least. But I still don't understand how, and what this person is. Why is he here? And what were those strange marking's in his eye as well...that seems a little suspicious to me."

Kokabiel on the other hand, was shivering, due to the ice, and due to the fact that he had witnessed Makoto's power, it was amazing.

"N-No! That's something I can't deal with! W-What the fuck are you?!"

"I am Makoto, apparently."

Makoto answered, then raised Durandal. In the sky, blades of ice were formed, with the aura of Durandal surrounding them. They each took aim at the Cerberus', and Makoto himself seemed to be the one channelling the power of Durandal through the ice.

"Wow, he really has such control over Durandal, how does he have that…? I don't understand, has he always had the power to do something like that? Maybe so….but, this is very odd, and I am glad that he isn't against me."

Xenovia was impressed, and was thankful he hadn't turned on her just yet.

Makoto however, swung down the blade in his hand, and the icy blades went down as well, each of them slicing through the enemy Cerberus' cutting them from their middle, cutting the middle head in half, and went through their bodies, all the way to the tail, even slicing that in half.

The two perfectly cleaved in half creatures fall down to the ground, where they were consumed by ice. The ice froze them completely, and then it shattered their bodies, the others looking on with very impressed expressions.

"N-No, this can't be...how did you do that!?"

"It's simply control over the Sacred Gear up there, and the sword that I hold in my hand, that's how it is. This, wont stop me, I wont stop for anything, or anyone. I'll definitely end the life that you have going on, because you've annoyed me now. I wont have any of your selfishness either."

Kokabiel weighed up his options, wondering what he was supposed to do right now.

Fight, of flight?

Could he even run?

He didn't know at the moment, he didn't even know if he could escape. He was with some wings left, he wasn't able to move the best, and he didn't know how he was going to handle a situation like this, it wasn't a good thing at all.

"Screw you, you're going to die!"

The man couldn't hold back, and made a sword of light.

He charged at the young boy, swinging his arm wildly.

Makoto just looked on, and then brought up his sword.

"Wrong choice."

A single slash between them.

They both dashed, and swung at the other, appearing on the other side of the other.

From the side, the others looked on, as Makoto moved his body upwards, his sword being held up.

Kokabiel's eyes widened when he felt it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He cried out as the other arm he had was cut off.

The Fallen Angels arm was cleaved off from the Holy Sword Durandal, that was covered in ice. Blood sprouted out from the stump that was Kokabiel's arm, the arm landing on the ground, where it was frozen by Makoto's Sacred Gear.

Makoto turned towards him, his eye unforgiving.

"And now, it ends, Kokabiel."

Makoto moved closer and closer to Kokabiel.

He looked menacing as he moved, as he flowed, and it was more terrifying than anything else.

Even the others that weren't getting attacked, felt their fears raising up inside of their chests, it just seems, so scary to them.

"N-No please!"

Kokabiel tried to run, but the ice became thick around his legs, stopping him from doing what he was doing. Kokabiel didn't have hands anymore, so he couldn't use light powers. But he had his wings, that were left, and used his wings to turn them into blades, slashing and stabbing at the icy ground that detained him.

"Don't struggle Kokabiel, this is what your life was leading to. You hold no goodness in your heart, only evil intentions, is what I see deep within you, I can feel your evil with my body right here and now, your body is, going to waste away to nothing. I can feel it, you've lost too much blood, you're going to die without treatment, and I am out of sympathy for you. My memories, are returning, and I remember what my other self remembers, and you, attacked, and killed the one named Shidou Irina, someone my other self, loved. You, killed someone, needlessly, to flaunt your own power. You, are disgusting, and therefore, need to be punished for your evil deeds. The punishment, has to be death, that's what you're going to have to deal with."

For a twist, Kokabiel started crying.

It was the first time in years he could recall, but that's what happened.

He cried, the tears flowed down his face, and he couldn't stop them, he felt them burning his eyes, despite how cold the area was, the snow never stopped from the Sacred Gear's eyes, leaking like rain would, so the snow wasn't a normal amount, it was quite the flow of snow and sleet that came down from the heavens above.

Kokabiel turned towards Makoto as he neared him, raising his sword. A holy ice aura wrapped around the blade, along with another power as well that no one recognized. It was a powerful flow of energy, and the blade glowed stronger, and stronger.

Xenovia hadn't seen such a thing before, and she was stunned on how to respond to all of this, she didn't want to respond to any of this, it was a frightening experience to say the least, the blades energy was more powerful than anything that she had witnessed it being.

Kokabiel's eyes widened even more, shaking his head again and again, rejecting the reality that was before him.

"No! I can't lose like this! I wasn't supposed to die by this creature! No, you can't kill me, you have to have a soul somewhere! It can't be just this, this can't be just it! I can't accept this reality that's before me, get out of here right now, I wont die because of you, you fucking scummy bastard! I hate you more than anything in the world!"

The others looked on, not sure how they'd take that.

"So, he's about to die, and he starts insulting the person that could stop him from killing Kokabiel."

Millicas wasn't asking a question, merely stating a fact.

"Well, he's probably gone mad with fear, it seems to be the way in this kind of scenario, that's how it is after all."

Ravel answered anyway with Millicas' unasked question.

"W-Wait a second! You don't have to do anything to me! I mean, I remember you, and your power, we don't have to fight. We can just be partners, that's what we can be! How about that? A deal between us. You spare my life, and I'll work for you, I don't mind! You have to believe me! I never wanted to hurt you! That girl there, was collateral damage! I'm sorry! I'll get you the most beautiful woman! Just don't do this, please don't do this to me, please don't! I'm begging you to not do this! Fucking stop, right now!"

In the end, that's all Kokabiel could do.

He couldn't defeat this Makoto.

He was too strong.

If this was a fresh fight from the beginning, then it might have been a different story. But now? No, he knew that if he tried to fight anymore, he was going to die, it wasn't even a question of if or could, it was a certainty.

Makoto however, just stared at him like he didn't care, raising the blade higher and higher.

"Sorry, I just lost my caring side."

With one swing of the sword, it was done.

The energy from the sword, and Sacred Gear entwined together, cutting Kokabiel down, erasing his existence with a massive wave of holy and ice energy mixed together. The power released, broke the barrier that the Sitri were holding up easily, smashing through the ground, before Makoto pulled the blade up, so it went into the skies, so it didn't hurt anyone.

Everyone stared on, shocked.

Makoto, or whoever this was, managed to defeat Kokabiel with not much effort.

Actually, it seemed like cakewalk.

Some wondered if it was because of the fights Kokabiel had beforehand…

Or maybe, he was strong enough to beat Kokabiel even if he was at the first time they met, the absolute pit of their strength. They, looked, and felt powerful, and that, was an amazing feat to say the least.

The beautiful ice and holy powers disappeared within a few seconds, leaving Makoto stood there.

He didn't gloat, he didn't get swept up with happiness, it was more like he had a serenity about him that couldn't be described by words. He seemed, just so calm that he hadn't ever had another chance to be this calm.

The others looked at the ground, seeing the destruction spell had stopped, and they were all safe, they didn't have anything to worry about...well, that wasn't completely true, they did have something to worry about.

The air was tense with worry for what's gonna happen to Makoto.

They all didn't know how they were going to approuch the subject.

* * *

But then Durandal pierced the ground around Makoto, and it shattered the ice.

"Seems like this has been done now." Makoto's lone eye went towards the others, scanning them. "Kokabiel's dead now, you're done here. And so am I."

"What...do you mean, done?"

Ravel bravely asked for the group.

Makoto looked at the Sacred Gear above, and it shrunk down. It flew towards Makoto's body, landing on his shoulder. The small ice bird nuzzled against Makoto's face, who stroked it back, all while having a stoic face Koneko would be jealous of.

"My Sacred Gear friend, it has been a long time, it seems my other self has bonded with you very well, that's relieving. I, love that you have bonded with him so well, thank you for looking after my body until now, no doubt Chelia also thought of this as well."

[My...memories are hazy, but I felt a deep desire to protect you.]

The Sacred Gear admitted to the new Makoto, who showed the ever so hint of a smile.

"Yes, it seems that was Chelia's doing as well, she seems to be keeping information from me, and yourself. I, can't remember why we were, a child again...I don't understand why we were with the Sekiryuutei, he seems to be my other selves Onii-sama, while he was a perverted man, he took care of this boy, so that's something to be thankful about."

Ise didn't know whether to be offended or not.

Ise also couldn't tell what was going on with Makoto right now, and why this was going on.

"This, place has been done. I need, to do something's, I have to find Chelia, and see, what's going on in this era...she'll need my help, that girl." His eye went towards Irina. "You should give her a burial, that girl named Shidou Irina. Though I don't believe in it, my other side wants that at least, and I want it too, so bury that girl, and this boy would be glad that in the end, she found peace somewhere deep inside."

Makoto's body sprouted out some wings, it wasn't Devils, nor Fallen Angels either.

"Wait!" Ise cried, making Makoto stop. "Where are you going!?"

"I, have my duties to do, Sekiryuutei. Maybe try stop being perverted, that's how I see it anyway. That's what you should aim for, because the young woman beside you, is also lusting after you. Perhaps, she likes the idea of you being lustful, she seems to be that type as well."

"You're very blunt, you know that?"

Rias made a harsh comment, but then bowed her head apologetically, trying to do her best, to look apologetic, because realistically he probably could kill her.

"Maybe so, that's fine with me. You, also seem to love drinking alcohol."

"Can't deny that."

Rias admitted sheepishly, as Makoto looked to the sky.

"Anyway, I have to-"

"No!"

Surprisingly, it was Akeno that cried out.

Akeno, with a face full of tears, moved closer, and closer towards Makoto. The young boy looked on, not really expecting to say anything, he just looked as normal as he usually did, not that he wanted to say anything and he wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"What is it?"

"Y-You can't just leave!"

"But I must daughter of Barakiel."

Akeno fell backwards at the revelation he just laid down on her.

"You know..."

"The memory came back to me, you're the daughter of that person. So, why can't I leave here? I have my duties to attend to. I don't have time to hold back for now, I need to go and fulfil my own part of this world."

"You're...the other you is Serafall-sama's Queen! You can't just leave when you want!"

"I would, become a stray."

He didn't seem to mind that, he just had a normal expression on his face. Like, even if he did, it didn't seem to matter to him at all.

"Yes! Very much so! B-Besides, there's another reason you can't go..." Akeno made it to him, practically pleading at this point. "Y-You can't leave me alone all of a sudden...you have to stay with us, with me...I-I don't know what you are, but Mako-kun, the other you, has a life here, with friends, loved ones, you can't just take him away. Can't you go somewhere else, into some other body?"

"This, is my body, it was my body first. It doesn't work like that, that's how it is."

Akeno wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she still didn't quit.

"E-Even then, you have to stay here, were you're loved...don't you want to be loved?"

It was a simple question, but it had many different applications.

The young boy tilted his head.

"My loved ones are dead, or otherwise unavailable. I, don't love any of you." Akeno felt a hit to her heart, as did the others. "Nothing personal, I just don't share the feelings of my other, you people don't mean anything to me. Even me killing Kokabiel, had nothing to do with protecting you people, nothing to do with sentiment, it had to do with me not liking Kokabiel, and wanting him dead. That's all. I hold no attachments here, and now I have to leave so I can fight and defeat who, had done something like this to me."

Akeno didn't know how to feel about that.

It was honest, that's all she could say.

"B-But..."

"I, offer my condolences, I can't tell you, what I feel about you people. I neither like or dislike you. Fallen Angels, Devils, Vampire's or what have you, doesn't bother me. You're all just, people to me, not my enemies. But if you attack me, then I will have a reason to dislike you, so I would suggest not doing that."

They heeded his words, and held back for the moment.

But then as Makoto was going to leave, he placed his hands outwards and spires of ice shot out of the ground, just as a man descended from the sky again, someone that some were familiar with, and some weren't.

"H-Hey, that's the douche nozzle that was in the familiar forest that time!"

Elmen sent an accusing glare towards him, as he melted some of the ice that Makoto sent, making a pathway for him.

Millicas also recognized him, and turned her eyes dangerous.

"Who is that guy?"

Ise asked Rias, but she didn't know either.

"I don't know Ise, he has a good amount of power though, it seems even higher than Kokabiel." Rias expressed her worries, while Ise felt his eyes go towards him with annoyance. "Hey, you, I want to know why you're here right now!"

Rias called the man, but he didn't respond to Rias.

Rias felt her anger rising inside of her chest, like she was going to burst his head with her powers.

Makoto though raised his head at the stranger.

"You've come here, for what purpose, exactly?"

"My liege! You've returned, you've come back! I am so-" Makoto thrusted the blade at him, his head going left, avoiding the swords full impact, but it placed a cut on his cheek. "L-Liege?! W-Whats going with you?! You just tried to kill me!"

Makoto raised the blade and then held it across his body, pushing Akeno away, and increased the aura around him. The young water man backed away from the killing intent Makoto was releasing, it was more scary than he thought that it would be.

"You, attacked this form. This body, you even blinded me, by dissolving my eye."

He could feel the malice in the words of the young man, and felt fear grip his chest more than it should be.

"W-Well, the thing is, I had to so I could bring you back. That Chelia is the culprit here, she didn't even need to do this. She ruined our chances, and now, we have been reverted but, it doesn't matter now, I'm here, and we've been gathering, so you don't have to worry about anything, I'm here to protect you as well. And your eye, that wasn't my intention! I didn't mean to do that you, I only have your best interests at heart! You know that, I'm your loyal-" Makoto drove a fist full of his energy into the man's stomach. "Gwaaah!"

Blood erupted out of his mouth, and he flew backwards, creating a powerful shockwave from the place Makoto punched him. Akeno almost got blew away, but for reasons unknown with Makoto's body, he grabbed Akeno, and guided her back to the others, with his Sacred Gear's ice taking on a life of its own.

"You dissolved my eye, how can I ever forgive you? You attacked me and you tried to kill some people that I cared about. If you understood my wishes, the reason I gathered us all together in the first place, then you would know what was going on, and that's not what I need to feel about this."

Makoto disappeared from the others sights with a burst of speed, even Yumi as very impressed.

"So fast..."

Yumi couldn't help but murmur that out, she hadn't ever seen such a thing before from Makoto.

He reappeared right before the water man, raising the blade.

"No Master please!"

He begged, but Makoto didn't care, swinging down the sword.

The man pulled himself away, as a holy aura and ice mixed together was released in a bursting blast. He raised a barrier of dissolving water, tanking the blast for the most part. But at the last part, it managed to get through with air pressure, smacking him down into the ground, smashing his body across the ice harshly.

"Damn, ruthless."

Elmen was surprised, since the usual Makoto always held some hesitation, even if he did what needed to be done. He still did what he had to do sometimes, and that's what he did now, but with more willingness to hurt , to kill, it was clear to her, and the others that this was a different Makoto to the usual one that was with them.

"Wait, Master! Please, sire! We're here for you! We'll protect you! Just don't do this!"

He pleaded, the others could feel the fear radiating from him massively.

"You've been corrupted by the genes inside of you. I, don't withhold the same genes that you have. Just because, we were bred from what we were, it doesn't mean you have to follow a dark path. I sense darkness in your heart, after everything we went through. We, should protect the light, not taint ourselves in the darkness, therefore, your punishment is, severe beating's."

The eye of Makoto right now was cut, and clear, he wasn't messing around, he was going to beat the person in front of him. Even with that gaze, the water man still held an awe look on his face, like he had seen the second coming.

"You're testing me, I get it. Yes, I understand, I'll show you my resolve!"

The man landed on the ground, and gathered his black water around him. Ise, and the others saw the ground melting, and the water spread outwards, coating the ground in the dissolving world, even melting through Makoto's ice.

Makoto landed on the ground. Just as his feet was going to touch the water, coldness seemed to spread out from the boys body, freezing the black water around him, making the man tighten his eyes on the young boy.

"Impressive, you can freeze my powers. But, don't think I'm going to fail this test! I wont be able to stop this! I'll fight you!"

Putting his hands forward, spears of the dissolving water came from the water on the ground, heading right for Makoto.

"Makoto! Wait, you can't fight that! Is this the same bastard that took your eye!? We'll fight together!"

Makoto turned to Ise, as one of the spears neared him.

Makoto answered Ise as he placed Durandal outwards, the icy holy blade releasing a freezing energy, colliding with the spear, freezing it instantly.

"This, person is someone from my past, and he also, is someone that I, have to fight against. Do, not be concerned, young one. I can, fight this person quite well, I know his powers, and I know what I can do now. And right now, none of you, can be assistance, you're all too weak to fight right now, and would only be used, as distractions. Do, not become involved in this fight that I have with this person before me."

Makoto shot off fast towards the incoming spears.

Using his Sacred Gear, which now had fully wrapped around Durandal, and Durandal itself, along with the Excalibur Nightmare that he had, Makoto swung his blades left and right, releasing waves of holy ice towards the opponents spears.

Each one was frozen by the power, the others looking impressed by it. Makoto took a big swing downwards, releasing another wave of holy ice towards the enemy. He growled, placing his hands in front of him.

"Master, stop right now! Before I have to hurt you! Come back with me! I wont let you go! I wont let you die, I promise! I mean, come on, please don't do this! You know that we can fight together, I am loyal to you, you know that!"

Makoto didn't pay heed, as the man smashed the ice.

He looked...but Makoto wasn't there.

He gasped, taking a step back, wondering where he was, and sensed for him…

But then his eyes became wide when he felt Makoto behind him, the power was unmistakable.

"Shit!"

From behind, Makoto attempted to cleave off his head.

The man twisted, and ducked at the same time. The blade managed to cut off several of his head hairs, Yumi was impressed since she couldn't even see their movements, not really, even as fast as she is, she can't even do it.

The man placed his hands in front of him, and darkness erupted from his fingertips, heading for Makoto.

"I'm sorry sire, but I have to trap you! Dark barrier!"

Darkness sprouted forward from his fingers, wrapping around Makoto like a cocoon, blocking off contact from the real world. It was a thick darkness that surrounded the person so strongly, bending the space around his palms that it looked terrifying to say the least.

Seconds went by, and nothing.

Nothing happened.

Makoto stayed there in the cocoon, and nothing, no one could understand what was going on.

Akeno herself looked on, fearing for the life of Makoto, she didn't know what that darkness was doing to him.

"N-No! What have you done!?"

Akeno growled out, but the water guy began snickering.

"I'm just collecting my Master is all. He seems to not be at full power so I can detain him like this. Don't worry, he's going to be back with his true family now, even if he was turned into a Devil, it doesn't matter right now."

"Let him go!"

Akeno futilely shot forth a blast of lightning at him, but he simply blocked it with his hand, shocking smoke coming out of his palm.

"Shocking." His pun made Akeno annoyed. "Sorry, did I steal your thunder?"

That pissed off Akeno even more, who tried shooting more and more lightning, but she felt the fatigue coming over her again and making her pant heavily, as he blocked each attempt of trying to get through.

She wouldn't give up though, no matter what, and even for a minute, she didn't.

But then she fell down to her knees, panting, while he laughed at her.

"Awwww, do you like my Master? That's cute, but he has to come back with-"

"Let Mako-kun go!"

Koneko this time brought all the remaining power that she had out, Senjutsu balls floating around her palms, which she shot out instantly. The water around him gather, shooting off the water like arrows, attaching to the Senjutsu balls, and dissolved them away, Koneko was surprised he could actually do that.

"Naughty Kitty, you have to learn your lesson, and that lesson is death!"

Koneko took a step back at the sight before her, and knew that he was going to do something. Especially with the water surrounding his hands. The black water spun around dangerously, almost like it was going to engulf her, she felt fear right now, but didn't show it on her face, she couldn't show it on her face.

At that moment, he heard a crackling noise…

It sounded like the formation of ice.

He turned to the darkness sphere, where the ice had come from, but it was freezing. From the inside out, the ball was being frozen, making the man slowly back away from it, very surprised to see what he was seeing right now.

"N-No, I even layered it with anti freezing spells. How are you getting through my lord!? I thought that you weren't even at full power!"

He didn't get an answer.

What he got instead, was Makoto bursting out of the dome, which had fully frozen, and swung his sword rapidly, releasing wave after wave of holy ice towards the enemy.

He placed his water around him in a barrier form. But each layer of the barrier kept getting frozen, more, and more, Makoto moving ever closer, he didn't even utter a word, which was probably more scary about this than anything else.

He didn't talk, that was very scary for someone like Makoto to not do.

"S-Stop this!"

The water smashed into ice again with each wave coming for him. He was having a hard time blocking, raising the water barriers, it was very hard due to the succession that was happening, with the ice continuing to freeze the water, even if it was dissolving. This water, froze faster than it could dissolve the ice, only proving the strength of both of them.

"I'll never stop!"

Charging up the blade of holy and ice, the energy released right at the man. He placed several barriers of dissolving water around his form, blocking the attack...or so he thought. No, rather than block, the ice and holy power froze and broke through the water he was giving off, coming dashing right through it, and appeared in front of the man, making him gasp.

"Lord!"

He waved a hand in front of him, ready to blast Makoto with dissolving water.

But then, he stopped, seeing the holy blade coming for him. The tip of the blade, cut the eye of the man, the same side, the same eye, that he had taken from Makoto. Though Makoto knew it wasn't going to be permanent, knowing that there were techniques to heal an eye.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! My eye! My lord, why did you do this to me!?"

He placed a hand over his eye, feeling the pain he could feel. The ice and the power of the holy blade, made it all the more painful, yet they never seemed to be using their full power.

Rias could tell that neither were truly going all out. Whether that was for their sake, or that was because they didn't have the means to do that right now, she didn't know. All she did know was the fact that they were in a dangerous situation, and neither were on their side. It was clear that Makoto wasn't on their side, he didn't care about them. At least, this Makoto. The other Makoto was fully yeah, the one they knew. But this one, wasn't, he had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't on their side at all.

Makoto lifted his lips ever so slightly, seeing what had happened, readying himself with the blade.

"You took my eye, I scratch yours. Next swing of my sword, I'll pop that eye out of your thoughtless mind. You're not doing my bidding by doing this, you're doing the wrong thing-"

"It's that Chelia, isn't it!? She's done this! I hate that bitch!"

He complained wildly, wanting to end this right here and now.

Makoto on the other hand, didn't stop with the flow, sending several sword slashes at the enemy.

The water man avoided the slashes, though he did manage to receive a cut to his body, and it felt rather painful.

"Master, you've really not understood. Do you not remember what's happened? Do you not remember what Chelia did? She separated us! We should have been together, not blown apart like this! Please don't do this to me! We're supposed to be together like this!"

"We aren't going to be together, while you're not supposed to be attacking innocents, and you took my eye. An eye for an eye. Though I do wish to take your eye out with my blade, which I fully intend to do right now!"

Makoto activated Nightmare, and dashed around, creating several images, all very realistic. Millicas and even Koneko couldn't tell the difference between the illusion and the real thing. Even when using her Senjutsu, she couldn't tell the real thing from the fakes, and neither could the man who controlled black water.

"My lord, you've shown such a skill again, I am very much enjoying this, yes. This is very beautiful indeed, seeing all of this. I want to see more, and more of this my lord, but for now, I need you to come back with me!"

Gathering the black water in his palm, he looked around the area for any slight hint of a place that he could fire the water. He knew that the images all could be him, he also didn't know which one was which.

It took all of what he knew about Makoto to know which one was the real one. But, realistically, they were so real that he couldn't even begin to fathom how this was going down.

He continued to look around, then he thought he finally found it.

"There!"

He shot off a blast of the black water towards the place. He smirked when he thought that he could get him...but, he was off.

The image it touched, was ice, and it froze the water instantly.

"W-What!? I was sure..."

He had to cut off the water before it froze him as well, but that distracted him, Makoto nearing him with the blade.

He naturally pulled away at the last second, but he received a large wound to his chest, going diagonal from the right hand side, making blood erupt out of him. It seemed the reflexes of Makoto were good, very powerful and potent.

He held a hand to his wound, and felt anger rise within him, and also worry as well.

"Y-You really tried to kill me, I can't believe this, why would you want to do this? Why would you do this to me? I don't understand why you'd want to do this to me? I thought that we were really close with one another."

"You have tainted yourself in darkness. As I said, just because we're bred from darkness, doesn't mean we have to be darkness. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to stop you now, say hello to the others for me in the afterlife, if you make it that far, that is."

Makoto raised his blade, mixing it with his Sacred Gear, and gathered it all together at a single tip, the power forming a sphere that mixed the others.

The black water man pulled backwards, and activated a circle around his body.

"Master, it seems you aren't ready to come back. I understand, I shall wait until you are, I'll prove that I'm worthy enough to return, and you shall also stand with me Master, we'll be together again, a true family."

Makoto unleashed the sphere of holy and ice just as lights appeared around the man's body. His teleportation was faster than what Makoto could stop, so he ended up teleporting away, just as the sphere would have hit him.

Makoto growled, throwing Durandal at Xenovia.

"Aaah!"

She let out a cry as the sword stabbed into the ground, making her jump a little bit.

"I don't need it anymore, he got away..." Makoto's vision blurred, and he waved a hand in front of his face, and like before, it was blurry. "Seems like, I wasted too much power, and I need to return now." His eye went towards Akeno. "It seems your wish has come true. I shall not be leaving just yet, I have things that I need to do."

Akeno felt relief enter her heart, placing a hand over her heart.

Seals began going into Makoto's eye again, layer after layer of the seals.

* * *

Once the other Makoto had left him, the real Makoto looked around as he fell down to the ground, exhausted, seeing everyone was giving him a weird expression. He, didn't know why they were doing that, he couldn't remember what had been going on.

The battlefield was still covered in ice, and even though his Sacred Gear disappeared all together now, Makoto still was in a state of absolute confusion, he didn't even know what he was supposed to be doing now.

The eyes of the others weren't exactly helping him either.

"H-Hey, where's Kokabiel…? A-And where did this ice come from…? I don't understand, what's going on? Someone, please...tell me what's going on..."

He spoke up, trying to remember what had happened. He couldn't even remember what was going on with Irina either for a few moments, trying to sort out the mess that was his mind right now, he didn't even know what to think right now.

Ise and the others briefly looked confused by the matter at hand.

"Makoto...you, don't remember what happened?"

Makoto just looked at him, confused on what was going on.

"No, should I Onii-chan?" He looked around once more, but couldn't see Kokabiel. "So...did one of you take out Kokabiel? Was it Millicas-san?"

"No, it was...you."

Ise admitted honestly, but that sounded strange to Makoto.

"No I didn't. I was..." Makoto remembered now, about Irina, and turned his head towards her. "Iri-chan...no..." From before, he felt all of the pain come back, and moved towards her deceased body, cradling her head in his arms. "No...please...come back..."

Just like before, they didn't know how to handle it, none of them did.

He just cradled Irina's dead body, not letting her go.

No one knew what to say, or what to do, all that mattered right now, was how he sobbed for her, and how he wanted to save her, but couldn't.

However, that soon stopped when a presence was felt.

Everyone could feel it, and while everyone was too exhausted, the others tried their best to stand up, to fight and to protect each other. Akeno and Koneko stood nearby Makoto, and Asia, Ravel and Elmen doing the same. Mittelt hid behind Ise, and Kalawarner stood bravely with Yumi. Rias panted as she felt the power coming too, Millicas stood with Rias to try and support her.

From the sky, a majestic looking white armour came down. The jewels on the armour looked stunning, and the brilliance of the white couldn't be detained. Expressions of awe, and fear went towards the white in the sky, and couldn't be stopped by anything.

It was different yet similar to Ise's own Balance Breaker. If anything, the power flow, was different. It was on a whole other level. The power of it though, was that of a Dragon, a very power Dragon at that, and they made no attempt to hide who they were.

Elmen however, was having a bad reaction to all of this.

She felt afraid, very afraid of what was going on before her, and hugged herself sadly, longingly, and with terrifying expressed on her face, whatever or whoever was frightening her, no one else could see it right now due to their eyes on the Dragon armour wearer before them.

"Divine Dividing...The Hakuryuukou..."

Kalawarner said seriously, Makoto barely registering what she said.

"S-She's with Azazel-sama's group, we'll be safe...r-right Kalawarner?"

Mittelt displayed her certainty, but Kalawarner wasn't so receptive.

"Don't count on it, we don't know what could happen yet. You never know with this person what they are going to do..."

"Seems I arrived too late."

The Hakuryuukou began, scanning the crowd with her eyes.

"Are you with Kokabiel!?" Rias roared, seeing the woman. The Hakuryuukou turned towards her, and just blinked, Rias' eyes fluttering. "Don't, just don't start bullying me right now...I wont let you bully me..."

"I'm not bullying you, nor do I want to, you're beneath that." Rias inhaled sharply, Hakuryuukou looking towards the Fallen Angels. "Azazel would be depressed if he saw you two in such a state, you know?"

Kalawarner and Mittelt hung their heads lower than the floor.

Then, Hakuryuukou ran her eyes to Elmen.

At that moment, Elmen thought that she had died.

She swore that she didn't feel her heart beat for several seconds.

But then the Hakuryuukou's eyes left Elmen, she was very relieved to say the least.

Then her eyes landed on Makoto, and saw his bandaged face, where his eye should be.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight, moving closer and closer. She briefly saw Freed on the ground, somehow still alive. Quickly, she moved closer to Freed, grabbing him and hauling him over her shoulder.

Then moved closer to Makoto. Ise on the other hand didn't like that, and moved towards to intercept.

"Hey, if you're gonna try anything funny with my Otouto, then I wont let you!"

Hakuryuukou ignored Ise, moving forward.

Ise twitched his eyebrows a bit.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

The Hakuryuukou once again ignored Ise, pushing him to the side.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

A voice was heard from Ise's direction. His gauntlet was glowing, and so was a jewel on the Hakuryuukou's armour as well, seemingly resonating with one another, something that actually shocked everyone around.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The jewels stopped communicating and the Hakuryuukou made it to Makoto. Yumi stood in defence of Makoto, crossing the sword across her, but her hands were shaking. Hakuryuukou ignored the girl, pushing past her, and bent down towards Makoto.

"Makoto, look at me."

Makoto looked up, and she saw how hollow his eye was, and she made the connection instantly.

"Hakuryuukou-san I...I couldn't protect Irina-chan...I tried my best...but, I couldn't...I was weak...you were right, I should've just stopped doing what I was doing...my actions got her killed..."

Hakuryuukou brushed a hand over the young boys face, gently taking in his features. The very fact that the armour was removed from her hand, and her slender fingers came over his face, gently caressing his skin.

"No, you were right. I wanted you to be safe, but that's not who you are. If someone told me to stop fighting, I wouldn't either, and you did what you could do. You didn't fail this girl, you didn't kill her. Kokabiel killed her, that spear through the chest, wasn't your fault. And, there's nothing weak about you. I, came just as you killed Kokabiel, there's nothing weak about you, and I saw you take on that other one, the one with the weird ability, you fought very well, very hard, and even lost an eye in the process, you're very strong."

"I'm..."

Makoto wasn't so sure, but Hakuryuukou understood, and continued gently caressing his face.

"I know, you're a gentle soul. This, isn't your fault."

Makoto recognized the voice, and turned his eye towards her.

Using his hand, he brushed off the helmet, to reveal a beautiful face. A young woman of around 17 years old, thick dark silver hair that fell quite far. It wasn't as long as Asia's hair, but it was longer than Xenovia's hair.

Makoto blinked at the sight of the young girl, then his face slightly heated up.

"Y-You're..."

"So, you remember me then?"

Makoto turned his eye downwards.

"I remember you...of course I remember you...I didn't know you were the Hakuryuukou though...you never told me..."

"I couldn't tell you either. It would have placed you in..." The young woman's eyes went around the area, noticing the others looking on with suspicions. "We'll talk another time, when in less company. But, don't let this deter you, I know you're stronger than you realize, it is one of the reasons you've drawn me to you. And your eye, I always preferred gold than black, you've still got a very beautiful eye."

Makoto smiled gently, nodding his head.

The Hakuryuukou spread the wings of light, and took to the sky.

Makoto looked on as the Hakuryuukou flew into the sky.

Once she was gone in a ball of light, Makoto turned his head back down towards Irina's face, Yumi on the other hand moved to his side.

"Makoto-kun, you knew the Hakuryuukou?"

"...Apparently so. I, didn't know who she was until now...Va-chan really...is supernatural after all..."

Yumi didn't hear at the end of what he said at the end, and just held him as he cried for Irina and her death.

* * *

After the Hakuryuukou left, about ten minutes later, Serafall came rushing in, screaming "MA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" again and again, looking for him. She rushed past Xenovia, knocking her down to the ground and made her cry out.

"Why!?"

Serafall didn't care all that much, she was looking for her Makoto.

She waved through the crowd, even bypassing Sona who had arrived beforehand, looking for her Queen, and wouldn't stop looking, she felt worried, more and more so than by the second, she felt it within herself that there was something going on with him.

Then, when she saw Makoto, more specifically his eye, her world froze.

Damage, on Makoto…

She knew that he didn't wear it for fashion and that either he lost, or had severally injured, his eye, and could see all of the wounds on his body. Her eyes turned dark, unforgiving, and those eyes went towards the sobbing Rias.

"Rias-chan..."

"Saji bullied your Queen!"

Saji's face dropped.

"Why!?"

Rias growled, grabbing his collar, dragging him to her, Serafall's face losing its usual cheerfulness.

"Because, if I am going down, I am taking you with me you little fucker! You're the one I hate above everyone else, and you did bully her Queen, so prepare to die!"

Saji cried, wanting to run away, but Serafall grabbed him by the neck, and punched him in the head, repeatedly, without speaking, making Rias scared.

"Sona-chan, I'm sorry but you're about to have one less Pawn."

Sona shuddered, seeing Saji's eyes roll around, and then close.

Serafall harshly tossed him to the ground.

"I didn't need Rias-chan to tell me Saji-san has bullied my Queen. I can already tell, I have a sixth sense for this." Her eyes shot to Xenovia, who flinched. "You also, bullied my Queen."

"Ooh no, it isn't my fault, I swear! I just..."

Serafall slammed her staff into the back of Xenovia's head, knocking her out, the others wincing.

"I'll deal with you later." Her eyes shot to Sona, who shed tears. "Sona-chan...while I love you and me, you and Ma-tan are going to have a threesome eventually-"

"W-We're what!?"

Sona outraged, blushing slightly.

"Threeway, sexy fun time with Ma-tan, me and you, it is going to be the most adorbe's ever~ But right now, my Queen looks nearly dead, so I have to punish you too since you didn't protect my Queen."

Sona shed tears, facing away.

Serafall's eyes shot at Rias, who shed more tears than before.

"Run."

"Shit!"

Rias didn't even need to be told, as she took off crying her eyes out, futilely throwing vodka bottles from her breasts at Serafall in an attempt to stop her, but Serafall didn't mind, and knocked them away.

She even saw the tip of Serafall's wand glowing brightly, dangerously, and even showed a weird look on her face, Rias was very scared right now.

"Buchou, wait!"

Ise called after her, but she didn't pay any interest, and ran for her life.

"Leave me alone Ise! I'm scared right now, please don't make me go back there!"

She cried her eyes out, she poured out her soul, and wished that she didn't have to do something like this.

"Are...we going to die too?"

Ravel sobbed out to Millicas, but she hid behind Makoto, so she couldn't be seen right now.

Rias made it towards the gates of the school, but before she could get out of the gates, she tripped over her feet due to running so fast, just in time to avoid a blast of demonic power from Serafall, which destroyed the path before her, making Rias cry even more.

"Serafall-sama please! I'm sorry! I didn't even know this was going to happen! Please don't hurt me Serafall-sama! Sona's also a culprit in this too! I mean, we didn't and couldn't stop it, I'm sorry for everything that's been happening, it isn't my fault at all! It's fucker Saji for all of this! He's a bastard, and he told me he hates you!"

Serafall didn't hear her anymore, she wouldn't hear her, and froze her entire body, making her unable to move.

"I'll deal with you later." Serafall's voice was cold, and then she turned her moist childlike eyes towards Makoto. "Ma-tan! What happened to my Ma-tan?! Who did this to you!? Was it Rias-chan? If it is, I'll take her out, no problem, and you can have her peerage all to yourself Ma-tan! Please speak to me!"

Serafall wrapped her arms around Makoto, and in a weird way, he was the one comforting her, rubbing her back, rather than him comforting her.

"Sera-tan, the thing is...erm, well this guy, with black water came, and tried to kill...Iri-chan and I, but I got in the way, and my eye...is, gone." Serafall nuzzled against him sweetly, while he petted the back of her head. "And...S-Sera-tan, I-I failed Iri-chan..."

"Who's that my precious Queen?"

Makoto gestured to Irina, and began crying.

"S-She saved my life...she sacrificed herself for me Sera-tan, I couldn't save her...I loved her Sera-tan, and now she's gone, because I wasn't strong enough. It's like Asia-chan all over again, I'm so weak I can't even protect the people that I care for..."

"Kokabiel is...was, a strong person. He couldn't be fought normally by you people. It's a wonder you managed to hold off him for as long as you did. No one blames Ma-tan, for anything. And I'm sure this girl didn't either."

"E-Even then, it's all my fault Sera-tan...I couldn't even save her...I'm so pathetic, you chose me as your Queen, and I couldn't even do a simple thing like protecting Iri-chan when she needed to me the most..."

Serafall waved a hand over his face, over the place that the bandage around his eye was. She winced herself when she did that, seeing how he had already suffered, and remembered what he said, so she used her best voice to give off a soothing sound.

"Ooh Ma-tan, you said you saved her from a black water guy, right?" He nodded while sobbing. "Then you did save her. She just returned the favour. I don't know this girl personally, but she saved your life. And when I wasn't around, again Ma-tan. I wasn't here for you, and I couldn't protect you from this. I should have been here. If I didn't have my duties as a Maou-sama, then I could have saved you from all of this pain, this anguish, you've got nothing to be criticised for Ma-tan, you've done your best. And this girl, if she truly did save you, sacrifcing herself for your life, then she did love you, like I do my cute Ma-tan. She saved you, for her own love. Just thing, this girl is an Exorcist, I can tell by the outfit. Yet, her love was so strong, so pure, that she jumped in the way of an attack, knowing it would be her death, because she loved the Devil you. That's, what we should all strive for Ma-tan. We should all be doing this, getting on with one another, and this girl, did it for you Ma-tan. You're very good."

Makoto couldn't stop the tears though.

Serafall looked on, and couldn't stand seeing the boy like this.

She knew at the back of her head, that she was going to do it.

She knew what she was going to do.

"Say, Ma-tan. Do you want her back?"

"W-Well, of course, but there's no way to bring her back..."

"Onee-sama, you're not..."

Sona knew what she was going to do, and couldn't believe it, but Serafall winked at Sona.

"Sona-chan, my Queen is the cutest ever, and he needs cute people beside him~ Besides, Ma-tan is my cute Queen, and I have to keep him safe, and I failed that. As a King, Ma-tan has been hurting because of my departures. Each time I leave, Ma-tan seems to be getting into more and more danger. And I can see the pain on my cute Ma-tans face. He's already lost his eye because of all of this, why should my Ma-tan suffer anymore anyway? It doesn't seem right to me."

"But, Onee-sama, you only have so many pieces left, and to do this..."

"Aah, Ma-tan will give me the piece back, it isn't an issue~ But geez Ma-tan, seems like you're gathering holy girls with you, is that your secret fetish Ma-tan? Do you want me to be a holy girl as welll~"

Serafall did a very innocent face, even showing a cute pout on her lips.

Sona coughed "...He's not Diodora..." and then grimaced, only knowing a certain amount of something about that.

Makoto bit his bottom lip, shaking his head again and again with a blush on his cheek.

"N-No! But, for Iri-chan to become a Devil...maybe she wouldn't want to...she said that she wants to be an Angel, but she's gone now...w-would she turn into an Angel because she died? Does it work like that Sera-tan?"

"No, I'm sorry Ma-tan, it doesn't work like that. Angels can't be attained like that. It's like with Devils. You're either born as one or not. And that's why we use our Evil Pieces to turn humans and others into Devils. It's like that for the Angels. If a human died, and didn't have any interference from a Devil, using their pieces, then that human would just go, to Heaven or Hell, as a soul, they wouldn't change into one or the other."

"Oh...so, she's just gone then..."

Serafall moved her face closer to Makoto's giving him a slight fright.

"That depends Ma-tan. What do you want?"

"Isn't it selfish to turn her into a Devil? She was a woman of God, so wouldn't it be selfish that she would...be turned into a Devil? She lived her life for God, and now, she's gone to Heaven...even if God no longer exists, wouldn't it be bad to turn her into a Devil under my own selfish wishes….of course, I'm grateful Sera-tan, but I don't know how to do this right now...it is too hard for me to do something like this..."

At that, Serafall didn't know how to reply.

But, out of everyone, Asia moved closer to Makoto, holding onto his hand.

"When I died, and came back, Makoto-san was there for me. When I turned into a Devil, I found it very hard, but Makoto-san was there for me, and I know that he will be there for Shidou-san as well, because even I want her back too...she saved Makoto-san, I didn't get to heal her either, I couldn't save her either Makoto-san..."

"Asia-chan, that's not your fault, the wound was too deep, and her human body couldn't..."

Asia nodded her head, giving Makoto a hug around his waist. He hugged onto her back, and she wouldn't let go, and neither would he either.

"Then, Makoto-san doesn't have to feel guilt either. Makoto-san saved me, and brought me to his side, and Serafall-sama was kind enough to turn me into her servant, and to allow me to go to Makoto-san. Makoto-san is going to be my future King, but Serafall-sama is a very great King too. She wants to make us happy, and I think Makoto-san would be the happiest if Shidou-san is around, even if she is my rival in love, Makoto-sans happiness is my number one priority."

Just hearing that, made Makoto feel good, Asia always had that affect on him.

But, he still thought about it, and what could happen with Irina, and how she would feel.

Would it be selfish if he did it?

Would Irina be okay with it?

He didn't have the answers.

He wished that he could talk to her, to just see what she would want…

However, as he was thinking, he remembered what she said to him not that long ago.

" _But...it doesn't matter about that right now. God, I love God, and I serve God. But Ma-chan is also important to me. I've thought about it, if Ma-chan desired, I would always live with Ma-chan, no matter what else happened._ "

He remembered that, yeah he did.

Then, he remembered something else too.

" _Then becoming an actual Angel doesn't matter or not. Ma-chan said such beautiful words to me, so that's okay with me. In the end, being Ma-chan's Angel is okay with me, I don't need to become an actual Angel._ "

She also said that, Makoto remembered clearly her saying that, and it made him smile.

Irina, said that. If she was with him, it didn't matter what else happened, and that she was an Angel, if he thought she was, it didn't matter if she was a real one or not. It didn't matter, and that thought, made Makoto smile.

"Sera-tan, is it okay?"

Serafall gained a wider smile, kissed Makoto on the lips, as Rias looked on, frozen.

She pulled away and whipped out her Evil Pieces.

"Yup! Ma-tan will have to make it up to me later on~ He'll just have to make me his adorable sexy time partner~" Ise showed a jealous look, while Sona rolled her eyes. "But for now Ma-tan, which piece suits best for this chick huh!? I don't know her, but Ma-tan does, so what's it gonna be Ma-tan? Do you know which one I should use~?"

Makoto didn't know, he looked on and wasn't sure what to say.

But Ravel moved to the side of Makoto, and bowed her head.

"Makoto-sama, the best piece I believe would be the Knight, don't you think so? Because, she has the skills of the sword, and she's rather fast footed, I do believe that would be the best. But, it is your decision of course."

"She's right Makoto-san, a Knight would be good for her. As your future servant, I do believe this would be for the best."

Millicas added in her thoughts after Ravel, so Makoto nodded his head towards Serafall.

"Sera-tan, please..."

"Okay then my cute Ma-tan! Leave it to me! Lets reincarnate this Exorcist into Ma-tans future Knight-chan! This is going to be freaking awesome! I don't get to do this often, so this is awesome Ma-tan! Lets do this!"

Serafall was more excited than usual. She grabbed the piece that was a Knight, placing it on Irina's breast, then moved away.

Using her demonic power, Serafall began channelling it into the piece that was before her, on Irina.

"Now, you, Shidou Irina-chan! Lets do this!" Serafall cheered. "I order, in my name that is Serafall! You, Shidou Irina-chan. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my cute little Knight, be delighted with your new life!"

The glowing chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Serafall stops her demonic power after confirming that the chess piece went inside Irina's body. The others watched on in anticipation, wondering what was going to happen.

Then Serafall makes a sigh while winking to herself.

"Seems like we made it just in time Ma-tan."

Serafall spoke, Irina's eyes fluttering open.

"Huh...whats going on..."

Xenovia, who was semi conscious, while not admitting it, was so relieved to see Irina the way she was once again, even if she was a Devil. She couldn't deny that this time, there were good Devils around, and this was one of those good Devils.

"Awwww, Ma-tan! She has the cutest voice too! You've got the best eye, seeing such adorable girls to your side! That's it Ma-tan, you have to gather the cutest peerage members around, I wont let anything else come between that! And remember Ma-tan, she's yours now~ You're gonna have to look after her~"

Makoto became emotional, his eye leaking tears.

"Y-Yes, thank you! Even though you didn't have to, you're too good for me, you're the best Master I could hope for!"

Serafall smiled wider, giving Makoto a pat on the head, running her fingers through his locks.

"Ooh Ma-tan, your lovely smile makes it all the more better. Go, and have fun with your cute new Knight~"

"Yes!" Makoto turned to Irina, and hugged onto her. "Iri-chan!"

"W-Well, Ma-chan is suddenly being cuddly with me, what's going on Ma-chan? Didn't I die?"

"Y-Yeah...b-but, you're a Devil, now...I mean, I don't know if you wanted it or not, but I remember Iri-chan saying that she wanted to stay with me, and now you can...Iri-chan, I'm sorry if you didn't want to become a-"

"Yay!" Irina suddenly let out an outburst, hugging Makoto even tighter. "Yes! I get to be with Ma-chan~ I get to be with Ma-chan~ Thats the best, that's the best thing that I could ever do Ma-chan~ You're the cutest ever~ I love you Ma-chan~ I'm gonna stay with Ma-chan forever and ever~ T-Though I've become a Devil now, and I can't face God...God didn't exist anyway, so Ma-chan can stay with me, and I can stay with Ma-chan as his servant too~ I'm just like Asia-chan too~"

Makoto was surprised that she took it so well, but he was happy nonetheless, continuing to hold her body tightly, never letting the young girl go. Millicas, Asia, and Ravel all looked towards Irina's large breasts, Elmen and Koneko doing the same thing. All felt jealousy towards the endowed woman. Yumi, and Kalawarner along with Akeno didn't feel any jealousy, since they all had larger breasts than Irina herself.

Sona looked towards Serafall, wondering if this would really be okay. But Serafall held her positive face, looking at the brightened face of Makoto, she just couldn't help but feel so happy that he was happy now.

Though she felt anger towards herself, because of what happened to Makoto's eye, it seemed so unfair that his eye was like that now, it didn't seem fair at all, and he secretly wished that he didn't lose his eye, but she loved him all the same.

* * *

Several hours later, once everything had been said and done, Rias...was still there.

On the ground, frozen, she was a statue.

With what little movement with her eyes she could, she looked around, but she couldn't see anyone.

It was like she had been abandoned.

She was surprised Ise left her like this.

Perhaps, he was swept up in the fact that Makoto was safe again.

But still, she felt abandoned, and felt like she was going to cry...or, she would if she could, truthfully, she knew that she couldn't do that. Because she was frozen. Even then, she wished that she could, as she had been left.

" _Shit, is this Serafall-sama's punishments? I thought Onii-sama would have saved me from this nightmare by now...but, no, he hasn't...where is Onii-sama? Shouldn't he be here by now? I don't understand what's going on right now…?_ "

She couldn't work it out, what had happened.

But then, in the distance she saw, something coming.

Her eyes widened as high as they could, fearful.

What if someone saw her like this?

How was she going to explain this?

She didn't know what she was going to do.

All she could do was wait, and see what's going to happen.

When the thing neared her, she felt her body twitching...and then saw her.

Princess.

Yes, it was Princess, who had come, looking right at Rias.

Rias shed tears of sorrow within her heart, trying to make herself feel good, but it wasn't working all that well.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Rias howled from the ice, not wanting to die.

Princess got close, raised her clawed paw.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Rias' cries translated to "PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" but Princess paid no heed.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Princess, thrusting her claws at the ice, shattered said ice around Rias. Rias rolled to the side immediately, putting the POD in her hands, and pointed it at Princess, Princess didn't seem fazed for even a second.

"P-Princess, I don't understand why you're here, but I wont have you hurt me! Get away from me you loony cat! I'll take you out if you do something to me! I'll definitely do it you crazy pussy! Has Serafall-sama sent you to kill me!? She knows you're my worst fear, and now I am going to die! Well fuck you cat, I am not afraid anymore!"

Even though she said that, her hands were shaking dangerously.

Princess moved closer, reaching to her back. She pulled out a cloth, throwing it to Rias.

Rias blinked her eyes, Princess pushing the cloth closer to Rias.

"Princess, have you turned to the side of good, and stopped being evil? You saved me Princess, love you Princess. Thank you, I'll just wipe my face, and I'll treat you to a lovely meal you beautiful kitten who I love more than anyone else."

"Nyaaaaa~"

Princess played innocent with the young girl, who fell for it.

Princess watched as Rias wiped her face the best that she could. As she did, Rias inhaled some of the sweet scent from the cloth, and it made Rias' face turn upwards, a smile on her lips, and a kind song in her heart.

"Ooh Princess, this scent smells delicious, yet also, familiar as well, I can't quite place my nose on it, but it does smell...ooh crap, I know what this..." Rias' face turns dark, as she felt her body feeling dizzy. "Ooh shit, what have you done Princess…."

Rias fell down to the ground, and she couldn't move at all. She felt, odd within herself, as Princess moved closer. Rias tried moving her arm, but she couldn't, it felt too heavy.

She shed tears as Princess jumped onto her chest, running her paw across Rias' face.

"Nyaaaaaa~"

"F-Fuck off please..."

She managed to say...but, she couldn't get away.

Rias, was trapped with Princess.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that concludes the fight! With the fight from Makoto (other version) vs Kokabiel, and black water dude (name shall be revealed in future) gone down, showing a hint of the future potential that our Makoto will be able to show. Vali showed up, confirming that Makoto does in fact know Vali, but how, and why, will be revealed later down the line. Serafall scared a few people (and beating up some others too) and saved Irina, and now they can be together! Seems like Makoto's future peerage is getting off to a great start. With the likes of Ravel, Asia, Millicas, Koneko (self confirmed by scaring Rias), and Irina now too joining, we've got some more to go!**

 **Next chapter, we'll be calming down with a few things, but important things happen next chapter, with the introduction of a new harem member, someone that a certain girl in his harem doesn't like at all, and the true reconciliation of Yumi and Makoto as well, it is going to be fun, so until next time, thanks for reading everyone! And Merry (late) Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	35. The aftermath of Kokabiel!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed!**

 **dragonsayianblue; He did yeah, he showed some of his stuff, and wouldn't back down either. He is neutral, he just doesn't care either way, if it isn't directed at himself, unlike the real Makoto. Maybe he wanted to yeah, or maybe she did it by herself, we'll be diving more into this story in the future. Yeah, that seems good, though Irina's already been made a Knight, not a Pawn hehe~ Those could be interesting yeah~**

 **hellspam; Hehe, Serafall lost it huh. Basically, she didn't want to die. Well, Sona is gonna be wearing, a few outfits during the time we have now, and the future. She is a Devil now, and while she was thrilled to be alive, she'll be thinking about it, but she has Makoto there to help her through it. That's a good question, I have a few ideas in mind for her main weapon. Either a normal sword (most likely not) a holy sword, maybe the one she gets off her Dad in canon in volume 18, though brought forward to around nowish, or another holy sword (suggestions welcome) a replica of Excalibur's since we've seen them in canon, Irina could have one of them as a present from the Church maybe. Or maybe Makoto creates an ice blade for her to use, or she can fashion her demonic power into a sword like she does in canon with her light powers.**

 **Nivek Beldo; He surely was, he seemed to be able to mess things up if he needed to huh. No, he really didn't, he isn't Makoto, he doesn't care what happens to Rias, or Akeno or anyone there really. No, he's really not happy, they didn't fulfil his wishes, and fought to defeat him, even though they didn't see such a thing. They didn't want to die, but they were captured regardless. Princess got her stuff together, and wanted to fight Rias, or torture. Well, we've met Rossweisse so it isn't her, we've met Vali so not her, and it is someone that Serafall really doesn't like. And thanks! Yeah, Irina is gonna be more fierce coming up.**

 **Harem Master123; Yup, it was! Thanks, here's the next one!**

 **RevansStories; Technically yes, though she chose to blame the one with the highest authority, even if it is hypocritical.**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; I suppose it is yeah~ She did yeah, and she came with a vengeance, she didn't back the hell down for even a second. Irina indeed is one of her peerage members, and one of Makoto's future peerage members too! He does, but what he has to do, wont be revealed just yet. He could know them, it will be fun finding out going forward, huh. Hmmm, that could be an interesting theory, he very well could be. There aren't, but here she is, she's a Devil now! And thank you very much! Erm, I haven't decided yet, a friend suggested that a while ago, and I am thinking about it. Female Gasper could be fun to do~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Don't mess with Makoto it seems, he'll come and get you. Kokabiel was overwhelmed with fear, that he couldn't continue onwards, and begged for life, even though he knew death was coming. He seems quite skilled in the use of Durandal, and he'll show more in the future too. He does indeed, we'll see that coming through in the future. Hehe, he never holds back, even if it is Ise or Rias. Serafall really wouldn't hold back if her Queen is in danger. I thought it would be a nice scene between Makoto and Asia, to show the love they have, and how a girl, who has experienced it, can begin to help others in this as well. Good question, poor Rias was captured by Princess.**

 **Yoga Pratama; Thanks very much! Hehe, we'll see in this chapter what kind of punishments they'll receive. That could be interesting.**

 **Guest 1; Maybe as part of a chapter, they could do yeah. That could be interesting yeah~**

 **Skull Flame; It really was one yeah~ He probably is one, I wouldn't be surprised. She is alive, if she's glad for that is another story. Hehe, it could be, though Rias knew the smell, how did she know that smell? Unless people have done that to her before, maybe Princess did it to her off page before. He truly is, don't mess with him. Hehe, really? Cool I guess~ Well, I'd say that too~ Hehe, I would laugh if Koneko thought something like that. She does a little bit, and we'll explore it down the line about that. She's going to be Rias' Knight, that hasn't changed. And thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; He doesn't, he gets straight to it, and goes hacking and slashing away as he wants too. He is, he just doesn't give one at all. Yeah, he came back after a battle went on. Seems like they know one another, but how, and where and when did they meet? That'll be answered...eventually~ Serafall angry is pretty fun to write, she flips a switch and she's gone evil mode. She took it well, but at the back of her head, she's still getting used to the idea, we'll get hints about it in the coming chapters. Hehe, the Princess comes back and reigns supreme.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; It is a mystery for now. Serafall and Princess, the comedy duo of the story, at least when they act like they do. Eh, if there was a romantic moment between Makoto and Gasper, Gasper would be a girl, Makoto's not into boys like that.**

 **Primevere; Thanks very much! He became strong definitely probably not OP, if he was fighting, Sirzechs or something at full power, it would be an interesting battle to say the least. Yeah, it is gonna be fun to see how it goes.**

 **Guest 2; I could see Akeno coaxing them into actually doing that as well~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 3; Hmmm, that could be fun, having Rossweisse there, yeah I suppose she could be, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Anonymus; Hey! We did see what our Makoto is going to be like in the future, and seeing what he could be and what he could become as well. Hehe, don't piss off Serafall, or she's going to come for you~ Exactly, she doesn't even need to be told, she's going to hunt you down and kick your butt. For the time being she did, and yeah, she is a pretty good rival for Yumi, Serafall, and the likes. Probably yeah, they had their back and forth, and they'll probably have that again in the future. Maybe they did think something like that, though Makoto isn't just a boob man, he has some other likes as well, he's not mostly focused on the boobs like Ise is. Yeah, I think it is a pretty sweet moment here. And you're right, he is forgiving of her and what happened during that time, and it is going to be fun in the future as well. Hmmm, something tells me that you're right there~**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; He surely is, he's quite the interesting person to say the least~ And yeah, he really doesn't forgive such things, he's a complex kind of guy. His body does, he himself doesn't really care that much, just think of him as someone separate from the normal Makoto, inhabiting the same body. I can't answer that yet but something is going to happen. He just doesn't really care all that much about most peoples feelings. They do indeed, but how he knows, will be revealed down the line. That was a fun part to write, Serafall always is a delight to write for.**

 **Guest 4; Thanks very much! Yeah, there are some mysteries around and we'll eventually get to the bottom of them. Yeah she can be cute, and I'll think about adding her, somewhere~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! He really did, you don't mess with him and get away with it! Yeah, he would have. Vali did yeah, and their relationship will be expanded upon in the future. Serafall really was a kind girl to do that for Makoto, she didn't have too, but she did, and she just loves him that much! And thank you, I'll try my best!**

 **Demon420; I'm glad that you liked it! Well, I'm glad that you did, I hope you continue to like it!**

 **makoto; He's more wise, if he's an adult is unknown right now, he's something different. Well, that would be spoilers, can't say that yet~ Maybe he could have something like that yeah, but what kind of powers would it have? The Excalibur in this series, the Fate series, or what? Yeah, that would be a fun arc to do, maybe I could in the future. Hmmm, that could be interesting, thanks for the idea~ Right now, they only have an idea of the others existence, neither knows truly what the other is like, we'll be exploring that aspect in the future. That could be cool, I wont spoil anything about his new eye, but he is getting a new eye. Maybe he could yeah, I can't say much about that part of the arc yeah, it would spoil it. That could be pretty cool~ I suppose so, though Xenovia has that and she's a Knight piece so...hehe~ Thanks very much! I'm always happy to hear such things~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter! Though there is a lemon in here, if that's not your thing, I've marked so you can skip it if you desire, and, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The aftermath of Kokabiel!**

Makoto woke up a few days after the event of Kokabiel, confused. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Since losing his eye, and learning about it, Serafall swore to never leave his side ever again.

Even now, she clung to him in her sleep. She'd follow him everywhere, and where he would go, he would be worried on what was going on. Though, he appreciated her kindness, and her love that she sent to him, he was touched, and he loved it, she just, wouldn't let him go.

Even since then, she had decided that she would always have Makoto sleep on her breasts, or she would cuddle onto him. Either way, she didn't let him go, and wouldn't let him go, and then there was the fact that she only allowed who she wanted to sleep in Makoto's bed with him, and that included Asia, Irina, Kalawarner, Elmen and Millicas, along with Ravel, and even Koneko had slept over, even Akeno wouldn't leave either. Even Kunou, Makoto's pact partner, had stayed for the past few nights, and right now was somehow curled up on his crotch, though her body was small, she still managed to curl herself up into a ball and make herself sleep on Makoto's crotch, to the ire of Princess.

Yumi, however wouldn't, she felt, guilty on what happened. Makoto could try and talk with her, but each time he did, she would just mutter "I'm sorry..." again and again, and wouldn't really speak about what happened.

The girls with the larger busts were right high, and this time, it seems like Akeno had 'won' Makoto's head, his head sleeping on her bust, or rather, just resting, as he was awake, and could feel himself becoming 'excited' with the amount of women in his bed.

"Ma-tan~"

She meowed out, rubbing her face against Makoto's own as she woke up, his cheek brushing against her own. Her naked form held onto him even tighter than it usually would do, her breasts covering more than half of his chest.

"S-Sera-tan, I appreciate the kindness but-"

"Nope!" Serafall exclaimed, continuing to hug her Queen. "I'm not leaving Ma-tan again! I don't even care if I don't stay as a Maou-sama! My Queen has been damaged, and Rias-chan along with Sona-chan doesn't understand the harshness of this reality, I don't like it at all. They are gonna be punished for hurting my Ma-tan, I am not pleased with the young women, especially that naughty Sona-chan and Rias-chan is also a culprit! I have to make them pay for what they did to my Ma-tan."

"B-But, they didn't do anything to me. I chose to do what I did, it doesn't have anything to do with them Sera-tan..."

"But they did my sweet Ma-tan." Serafall revealed, giving Makoto a kiss, though her eyes went towards the place his bandaged eye, a pang of guilt running through her. "That's why Ma-tan, I am going to make sure Ma-tan has a happy lovelife now! Ma-tan even has a new Knight, how adorable is she, right? She's cute, and I really do think she's very adorable indeed!"

Makoto felt, something off with Serafall, like she was concealing something deeply.

"Sera-tan, are you okay? You seem, different than usual...I don't know what it is though."

"Of course! I am very okay my adorable Ma-tan! I love my Ma-tan after all~ Why wouldn't I be okay~? Besides, I have to make sure Ma-tan gets the best eye patch until we can get Ma-tan a cute new eye! But this time, Ma-tan can customize his eye! Say Ma-tan? Want a black eye like the old one? Or maybe a golden eye? Or, maybe something cool like a silver eye maybe? That would be fun, right? Maybe you could have a rainbow eye, that could be beautiful, it could look like anything you'd like, you know?!"

Serafall was, more hyper than she usually was. Makoto could see that she was, shivering, shaking. Like something deep was going on inside of her. Makoto had an idea, but he truly wasn't so sure on which part she felt more guilty about, and he was going to find out, sooner or later.

"W-Well, I don't know what kind of eye I want to have yet, but maybe I could, have a different type of eye or something. But, explaining it to the humans...I don't even know where I am going to begin with that...I've kinda avoided going to school since then...so, what am I going to say?"

"Say Rias-chan went nuts, and tried to kill, kill, kill you! And she got your eye, just use that, that's how it is!"

"I can't say that! It would ruin her reputation!"

Makoto screeched at her, making Serafall develop a complicated expression.

"But, that's something alright, but we still have to think...say, you got mugged, but you defended Asia-chan or anyone else who you'd want it to. That would be fine, because it paints you as a hero~ I mean, you did lose your eye saving Irina-chan's life~ You did that Ma-tan so you should be praised for it~"

Makoto didn't know if he should say that or not, and how even despite his efforts, Irina still ended up losing her life. He was thrilled that he could be with her, but he wasn't sure what she felt about it, she kept to herself about it and didn't reveal anything about it.

"Y-Yes, you're right. But even then Sera-tan that's...are you sure you're okay?"

She winked towards Makoto, nodding her head.

"That's right Ma-tan, I am okay! Don't worry about me now! In fact Ma-tan, leave it to me, I'm going to go and get ready for the day! And I'm even gonna make Rias-chan her breakfast!"

Makoto didn't want to know what breakfast she was going to make, but it didn't matter as she jumped, clicked her fingers and made her clothes appear, rushing out of the door, Makoto still looking on, wondering what was going on with her, and why she was, acting differently than usual.

As she left, Kunou stirred on his lap, and moved up his body. She moved, worming her way through the two Loli's (Millicas and Koneko) on his chest, and made it right next to him, the place Serafall took, and nestled against Makoto's face.

"Aah, Kunou-san. What are you doing?"

"Onii-chan, Kunou wants to spend more time with Onii-chan and be closer to Onii-chan. Kaa-chan approved that Kunou can stay with Onii-chan, and is that okay with you Onii-chan? Do you want Kunou to stay around?"

Makoto placed a hand on the young girls head, nodding his head, stroking her golden hair.

"Of course Kunou-san, you can stay with me here. Have you missed me Kunou-san?"

Kunou's face lifted upwards, continuing to nestle against him even more, nuzzling his face sweetly.

"Yes! Kunou missed Onii-chan all of the time! While Onii-chan was busy, Kunou couldn't do anything for Onii-chan."

"You don't have to do anything for me Kunou-san. You just do whatever you want."

"But Kunou is Onii-chan's pact partner...and if Onii-chan doesn't need Kunou, then that means Kunou doesn't...Kunou doesn't get to be with Onii-chan, which would be a cruel reality...Kunou doesn't like not being useful to Onii-chan..."

Kunou's face dropped, believing that Makoto didn't need her, when the opposite was true for Makoto.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now, you can do as you like. Just stay in here, in bed, with me. I could do with a cute Kunou-san cuddle time."

"Then Kunou will do that! She'll cuddle Onii-chan more by the second, and take all his worries away~"

Makoto smiled as she did just that, though Koneko's eyes shot open, and glared at Kunou.

"...Kunou-san is even a bigger enemy than Ravel-san is at this point."

Kunou turned her head towards Koneko, as Makoto looked on awkwardly.

"Kunou is Onii-chan's pact partner! Don't even mistake something like that! Kunou wont let you bully her!"

Koneko raised her head, then her neko parts came out. Her tail, and her ears. Makoto's face became an adorned with a small blush on his cheeks. Koneko's tail wrapped around Makoto's leg, and the cutest expression she could make, was on her face.

"...Nyan."

"Koneko-chan~" Makoto cooed, to Kunou's annoyance. "You're so cuuuuuute~"

He cooed even more, petting Koneko's head, running his fingers across her ears. Koneko's face turned even more pink at the feeling of his fingers, and meowed out adorably, disturbing Princess who looked on with a hazy expression.

"...Mako-kun, I feel good right now, nyan."

Kunou was livid as Makoto looked to be in dreamland, continuing to pet Koneko's head.

Kunou didn't like this at all, she wouldn't accept it for even a second.

She activated her own cuteness mode, nuzzling against him sweetly, her tails wrapping around him in a softness he hadn't felt before. They were fluffy and cute. He didn't expect it, but he also liked fox girls as well, and right now, Kunou was the cutest foxgirl he knew.

"Onii-chan, Kunou's here for you, more than she is~"

Kunou showed her appealing side, cuddling Makoto even tighter than before.

Koneko sharpened her eyes, as Makoto cooed over Kunou.

"Awww! Kunou-san is adorable~"

Koneko's eyes blazed with an intense fury, wanting to get him back right there and then away from the cuddling of Kunou and Makoto, it seemed too difficult for her to be like that with Kunou, rather than him right now.

Koneko, and Kunou both moved closer to Makoto, wanting to prove who was, cuter, and Makoto, couldn't decide, they were very adorable.

* * *

At breakfast, most had left, or had already gone ahead since they had things to do, or had to do for their peerages. The only ones who remained behind were Makoto, Kunou (who occupied his lap and wasn't showing her foxy parts) and Asia along with Serafall, and Rias, and Ise too. Irina sat beside Makoto, smiling gently. Ise's parents also sat nearby, looking at Makoto sorrowfully. Princess had decided to sit on Makoto's head, overlooking everything like a boss would.

"I just can't believe someone would do this to our precious Makoto! I want to take them out! How dare they harm my precious baby that isn't Ise the perverted child! It seems like a cruel reality to me! It can't happen, I don't like it at all!"

Ise's mother cried out, seeing her adopted son in such a state.

"Kaa-chan! Stop drawing attention to it! Makoto's already sad, he was brave, protecting Irina-chan like he did! He's a hero!"

Irina felt a pang of guilt rippling through her, eating her breakfast quietly.

"B-But Tou-san! It can't happen to my precious Makoto! His beautiful eye has gone because of some sicko! How dare they!? I want justice, I want them to be brought to justice, and make them suffer for what they did to my Makoto!"

The cover story was pretty much what happened, minus the magical powers and such involved. They were told about a madman trying to hurt Irina, but Makoto got in the way and had his eye stabbed out, which technically did happen. Makoto and Ise didn't like lying all that much to their parents, it wouldn't be right in their eyes, but they had to do it so they wouldn't worry even more than they already were.

"Kaa-chan is adorable, yes! You're right Kaa-chan! We should get the bad people that did this to my Ma-tan! we'll get them and finish them off for what happened to Ma-tan! Meanie bullies that like throwing their weight around, it wont happen to my Ma-tan! I'll finish them off for what happened!"

Serafall exclaimed, showing a fading smile.

"Exactly Serafall-san! This person needs to be brought to justice! Well, at least Makoto can still make me a grandmother, and give me grandbabies, that's what matters in the end, that he can do this for me, I will love him for this, he is my adorable son."

"I-I could do that too..."

Ise let out a whine, so his mother turned to him with a tilted head.

"Who are you going to be with? Rias-san?"

"W-Well, maybe."

Ise admitted, scratching his cheek gently.

"She's crying Ise." It was true, Rias was crying, because of Serafall's gaze on her as well as Princess. "Are you sure, that she's okay?"

Ise didn't know how to answer that, as she looked downwards, and looked at her 'food' which she didn't want, but Serafall placed out in front of her, and was going to force her to eat it.

"I suppose so, Buchou is going through many things right now, and she needs our help with it."

Rias shrugged her shoulders, not sure what she was supposed to do.

Irina herself kept worrying about different things. She thought about her life now, and what it meant to be a Devil. She didn't regret it, though. She was glad that she wasn't dead, and that she could be with Makoto now, she just didn't know what she was going to do with her new life now, and how she was going to live.

She looked at Asia, who was happily feeding Makoto to Kunou's ire.

" _Asia-san seems to live as a Devil, even though she was a former nun. She is able to live happily with Ma-chan...yes, she's very strong, and what has happened to her, she still is smiling. I am blessed to know Asia-san, she's very strong, and if she can do it, so can I. I wont waste this gift, I am going to stand beside Ma-chan as well, and become his Knight, and live together with Ma-chan always, no matter what happens._ "

Irina decided deeply within herself that's how she was going to live from now on, she was going to be the same as Asia, and was going to live for her own sake, and do it with the same for Makoto as well, she wasn't going to let this defy her, she was going to come back fighting, she was going to be strong.

While Irina was thinking that, Rias, felt worried right now.

Rias wanted to leave.

The food in front of her, wasn't pleasant, and with Serafall right now paying more attention to Makoto than her. She thought that this would be for the best, that she would be able to leave, since she was able to see an escape.

She tried to leave, but Makoto saw Serafall thrust her staff at her, making her jump, and fall back onto her chair, noticing Princess nearby.

"What were you going to do? Were you planning on leaving or something Rias-chan?"

It sounded threatening, making her sob a little bit.

"Ooh come on, please don't do this to me. Get Sona and kill her too, she abused your Queen more than me...can I have some vodka to dull the pain or something?"

Serafall remained ever vigilant.

"Rias-chan, please just comply, no vodka for you, and I don't want to freeze you. Don't make me freeze you Rias-chan, it isn't something I want to do, so please don't make me do it." Makoto's parents turned their heads to the side. "Metaphorically speaking~"

The parents nodded their heads, Rias feeling more afraid by the second. She had good reason too as well, she didn't even want to be in this kind of situation, she wanted to run away and never go back to the place that she was in.

"Please don't hurt me Serafall-sama, I just wanted to escape...and this meal, please don't make me eat this. It looks gross...what about Sona? Why isn't she getting punished? I mean, she's just as guilty as I am! Please make her suffer too! Friends suffer together, and so do peerages and their Kings!" Rias didn't see it as fair that she was the only one being punished. She didn't want Sona to get away with this. She looked at Ise for help, but even he knew to not piss off Serafall, whistling innocently. "Ooh come on! I'm freaking your King!" Still the parents didn't know what they were talking about. "Well, it is just a game between us. A sexy game~"

The Mother and Father didn't know what Rias was going on about, and what kind of game they were on.

Rias felt the cold eyes of the young woman on her, making her freeze inside of her body.

"Rias-chan, please don't be difficult."

"I'm being extremely difficult because I am very scared right now! Please don't make me eat that green crap! It looks like something that has thrown up from their stomach! I don't want to die Serafall-sama, I can't keep eating that stuff, please make Sona too. She needs it too, she loves you, go and destroy her life please."

"Sona-chan is also going to be punished in due course, for now, Rias-chan, eat your meal."

Rias shook her head again and again, tears erupting from her eyes in a heavy flow.

Serafall pushed the bowl towards her with the wand that she had.

"Rias-chan, please eat your spinach."

Rias placed a hand on her face, Serafall though had resolute eyes.

"Serafall-sama, will you please not do this to me? I'm a good person, please don't do this to me. I didn't mean what happened to happen, I couldn't of predicted that! At least Sona should be punished as well, this isn't fair!"

Rias begged, but Serafall wouldn't stop.

"You hurt Ma-tan, I can't have you be unpunished now Rias-chan~"

Rias looked down at the end spinach bowl in front of her, making her feel like she was going to drown herself in said spinach.

"Ooh come on, it is a bowl of sick! You can't make me eat this stuff!"

"Rias-chan. I'm not messing, eat your food. I'm not asking again Rias-chan, I will get Princess and she wont be happy, remember what she did to you?"

Rias felt the harshness in her tone, and how she wasn't messing around, even looking at Princess who playfully swiped the air, making her cry.

"S-Sure, okay...I'll eat it."

Rias sobbed into the bowl of spinach that was before her, eating it with tears of regret, Ise looking on sorrowful. But he wouldn't deal with the fact that Serafall was breathing down his neck, in case he made a move to make her.

The rest of the morning consisted of Rias crying, and Serafall making her eat spinach for some weird reason only Serafall truly understood.

* * *

At school, Sona, was moving around suspiciously. Through the courtyard, and to the school, she moved with the swiftness of a Knight, wearing a hood, and dark glasses, trying to keep out of sight, of a certain person.

Going into the school, she peaked her head in, looking, left, and looking right, trying to see if anyone was there, fortunately, they weren't, something that Sona was very relieved about it, placing a hand over her heart.

"Hey Kaichou-"

"Aaaaah! Onee-sama please!"

THWACK!

"Aaaah!"

Someone went down when Sona punched them in the face, frightened it was Serafall.

She looked at who it was, seeing it was her Pawn Ruruko Nimura, and the young pigtailed girl lay on the ground, a large mark on her forehead. Sona apparently punched very hard, and made her, be knocked out, Sona placing a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Nimura...please don't be dead..."

She bent down, shaking the young woman, making her make a weird noise.

Sona shook her again and again, hoping, silently wishing she'd wake up. If she could pray then she really would do that right now, but she doubted she was going to be able to get through to her if she was like this.

"Nimura, don't do this to me now, please wake up. Onee-sama could be here soon, and if she does come, then I am going to be punished, and she's weirdly evil right now, so please, if you really are my Pawn, please wake up right now."

She begged, as she could feel Serafall closing in. Little by little, she was going and she was going to get her. She didn't want this, of course she didn't want this, she wanted to run away and get out of there, she couldn't predict on what was going on.

"Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Then Sona heard it. The death voice.

She, felt like she had died at that moment, wishing that reality wasn't so cruel.

She shot her eyes around in the different corridors, but couldn't see her.

Sona's heart smashed against her chest, wanting to escape, and yet, it didn't.

She wanted to run away and get out of there, but it seemed destiny didn't like being so kind to her, as she had Ruruko to deal with, even if she just wanted to run away.

Sona grabbed Ruruko by the shoulders, shaking her harshly.

"Oi! Please wake up right now! Nimura, please wake up! Onee-sama is coming, and I can't deal with her! She's too cruel of an opponent for me, don't make me go near that wicked woman, she'll get me and turn me into...make it stop! Nimura, get up!" She didn't respond, so she sighed heavily, thinking of something else. "Saji wants to kiss you!"

"Saji-senpai!? I'm ready for a loving kiss on my lips!"

Ruruko shot up, looking around excitedly.

Sona relieved her breath, standing up, and ran up the stairs.

Ruruko was confused about what was going on right now, Serafall coming through the doors to the front entrance. Ruruko looked on as Sona disappeared up the stairs, Serafall's eyes blazing for such a thing.

"Sona-chan! Please appear right back! I'm waiting for you Sona-chan, and I need to cuddle you! Please Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I want to see you right now! Please do something like this for me! You also need to be punished for what happened to Ma-tan, don't make me cry right now! Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Far and wide, she looked around again and again.

She then spotted Ruruko on the ground, grabbing her by the lapels, holding her up and off the ground, making her shed tears.

"W-Wait! Please Serafall-sama! Please don't do anything with me! Up the stairs, Kaichou ran away!"

Serafall gained a cheerful smile, dropping her to the ground and rushed up the stairs.

Sona arrived on the third floor, rushing through the corridors, wading through the sea of students.

Even though it was early, and hardly anyone was outside, she could see now that there were more people around than mostly outside. Sona didn't care though, she was going for broke this time, she was going to do her best and get out of there.

"Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sona died at that moment.

Hearing the screaming of Serafall, she literally felt like she died.

Sona didn't stop though, pushing through the students around her, and got to the student council room.

She opened the door, shutting it behind her, Serafall ploughing through the students like a woman on a mission.

"Sona-chan! Please come here! You need punishing for what happened to Ma-tan! Please don't run away from me Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sona shed tears, locking the door, and quickly made a barrier around the door, blocking it off in an attempt to stop her, for even a second more would be a life saver.

" _Ooh no, what am I going to do…? She catches me, and I am going to die, my death is going to be certain and I don't want to die...come on Sona, you're better than this, you can think of ways out of this, it is just Onee-sama, she wont kill you...but, even then, she could do something if I don't get out of here soon, she's going to butcher me...okay, I have to think clearly, and honestly, I have to do it swiftly, or I could die...got to do this. I wont surrender, I have to fight for my freedom._ "

Sona placed a hand over her mouth, looking around the student council for an escape, anything that would save her.

Her eyes then went to the window, rushing towards it.

"Sona-chan!?"

Sona stiffened, looking at the shadow at the door. Her eyes frozen under the glasses that she had.

But she didn't stop, opening the window.

"Fufufu, Sona-chan, I shall defeat you, and get you with me right now!"

Sona had a leg over the window, the barrier shattering that Sona put up.

Sona hurried to try and get out of the building via the window.

Serafall burst into the room, with her commanding expression on her face.

"Sona-chan, stop trying to escape me! You need to be punished! Please do it!"

"Leave me alone!"

Sona tried to get out of the window, but Serafall jumped at her. Just as the girl was going to exit, Serafall got her foot, making Sona cry "No please!" but to no avail, Sona was pulled in, and pinned down to the ground.

"Sona-chan please don't do this! It is time to come with me, and have fun together with me! Love you Sona-chan!"

"Please let me go! I don't want to!"

Serafall hovered above Sona, and leaned down towards her. Serafall licked Sona's ear, making her cry, and then got close to her ear, whispering "You're with me now Sona-chan, don't worry about anything at all." but that didn't stop the worries that she was having deep inside of her right now, it didn't make a bit of difference.

* * *

"Ooh Maou-sama! My breasts weren't made for this shit!"

"...I detest this, very much, I am not supposed to be a maid."

"Come on girls! We've got to show our sexy side!"

Rias, and Sona, along with Serafall (all dressed as maid's) greeted Makoto, Kunou, Asia, and Irina as they walked in. of course, Ise looked like the pervert he was, staring at Rias, avoiding his eyes from Serafall and Sona due to not wanting to be killed by Serafall, knowing that at least Serafall wanted to be with Makoto.

The others in the room consisted of Koneko, Millicas, Xenovia for some odd reason, Akeno, and even Yumi as well. Makoto looked towards Yumi who smiled back at him, but then her eyes went to the patch across his eye, and felt guilt seeping into her form. Makoto, didn't know where Mittelt was, nor Elmen either, it seems like they had disappeared, and Kalawarner, he knew was contacting Azazel for the apparent news though Makoto didn't know what was going on. Makoto knew Ravel had gone back to the underworld, but was going to come back rather soon.

"W-What is this exactly?"

Makoto had to express it, so Serafall winked.

"Ma-tan! This lovely girl!" She pushed Sona forward who looked embarrassed. "Sona-chan is going to be your maid for the day!"

Sona's face dropped down to the ground, Makoto couldn't blame her either honestly. His eye briefly went over Sona's body, and it made him blush to see the ever so confident and hard nosed Kaichou in such a situation.

"A-Ah...that's not necessary."

Makoto tried to get her out of it, Sona being very thankful, but Serafall waved her hand.

"Nahahaha cute Ma-tan~ You can't do that~ No need to save Sona-chan now, she's going to be coming here, and is going to be your maid~ She's super excited, aren't you Sona-chan?" Sona just shed tears, Makoto feeling sorry for her. Serafall placed a hand on Sona's shoulder, making her stiffen. "Sona-chan?"

"Y-Yes, very pleased now, I'm happy."

It didn't sound convincing at all.

"You don't sound happy."

Irina pointed out, making Sona bite her bottom lip, and then released a small breath.

"I-I'm fine. It was either this, or what is happening to Saji right now, and I am okay with this."

"Why? What's happening with Saji-senpai?"

Asia asked with the innocence of an Angel, Sona putting a hand to her mouth, and shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location, Saji, was tied to a chair, and his eyes were taped open.

"Come on! You can't do this! I'm sorry for bullying your Queen Serafall-sama! I'm sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to bully your Queen! It wasn't my fault!"

Nothing answered in the dark abyss that he was in.

Then, a single tv screen switched on, and showed Serafall.

[Hello Saji-chan~]

Saji's eyes lit up, thinking that this would be his chance to get away from all of this.

"Serafall-sama, I'm sorry! Please forgive me for what I have done, please! I wont do it ever again, I am very sorry!"

He apologized, but the woman on the screen ignored, or rather, because it was pre-recorded, didn't answer it at all.

[You've been bullying my Queen, and it isn't allowed to pick on my Queen. So, for your punishment, you have to watch my television program, on re-watch, again and again, and I will be quizzing you on certain subjects within the show. If you don't get at least 80 percent right, then I am going to be punishing you even more~]

Saji cried even more, wanting to escape.

But the binds he had on wouldn't let him leave, he was very scared.

He then had to watch Serafall, dancing, again and again, making him shed tears…

* * *

Back at the club, Rias was messing with her top, which obviously couldn't contain her large breasts. Sona looked down at her own top, seeing that her breasts were contained, making her sigh out from what was going on.

"Awwww, come on Ma-tan! Enjoy your Sona-chan!"

"...I don't feel comfortable ordering around Sona-senpai."

He admitted honestly, but Serafall wiggled her fingers around adorably.

"Nope, you have to Ma-tan~ And Rias-chan, please go and exist somewhere with Ise-chan~ But, don't pretend you're off the hook either, I know what's gonna happen to you, so don't get any funny ideas~"

Rias nodded thankfully, glad someone acknowledged her existence, and went to Ise's side, sitting down with him. She sat down beside him, and reached behind her, taking a drink of something. Ise saw that it was a clear liquid, wondering if it was water, or something else more sinister, or loving that Rias loved now.

"I can't..."

Makoto didn't want to order Sona around, it would be terrible afterwards.

Serafall pushed Sona towards him, her landing in his arms. Sona's eyes fluttered, standing up straight away, biting her lower lip, not wanting to continue on with this. Makoto also felt his cheeks blushed a little bit, Serafall smiling.

"Awww, Ma-tan and Sona-chan are adorable together~"

Sona bit her lower lip as Makoto sat down. Immediately, Kunou went to hop onto his lap, though she was beaten by Millicas who hopped onto his lap, and cuddled up to him, igniting fire within Kunou's eyes, along with Koneko.

"That's Kunou's!"

Kunou roared, Asia sitting next to him. Yumi was going to sit on the other side of him, but Irina beat her to it, sitting down on the other side of him. Then, Akeno looked on towards Makoto, she had been rather quiet until now, and again, she couldn't help but look at his eye and wondered what was going on with him now, and Makoto also felt something off about Akeno, but right now was hardly the time to bring anything up.

"Sorry~" Millicas sang out, continuing to cuddle the awkward looking Makoto. "But, I am going to be Makoto-sans member of his peerage, and I am going to be sitting on his lap, I wont surrender this lap to anyone, especially the likes of Koneko-chan either."

Koneko couldn't accept this, as Kunou tried pushing Millicas off Makoto's lap, but she wouldn't move, she was like glued to Makoto's lap, and wouldn't surrender it to anyone, she loved Makoto's lap, and always sat there now, at least that's how she saw it.

Koneko looked towards Rias, who lowered her head.

"...Millicas, Koneko deserves to be on Makoto's lap, because it is her own private seat, and that is where she would sit and I don't think hogging the lap is all that fair, so please make room for Koneko as well, she loves that lap, and I want her to sit there."

Koneko nodded, Ise turning to Rias with a question mark above his head.

"Buchou? Why are you saying that?"

Rias shook, remembering when Koneko flipped out, and she didn't care for that to happen again.

"W-Well, you see Ise, Koneko, owns Makoto's lap, and I support that, one million percent, and I want him to have the best girl on his lap, no offence Millicas, or Kunou-sama." Millicas glared while Kunou pouted up at Makoto, making him feel bad inside. "B-But yes, I care for Makoto's future Rook, and not mine because, clearly they are meant to be together...i-is that okay Koneko? You're not going to yell at me, are you? I have already dealt with one blood thirsty pussy, I can't deal with another..."

Koneko inclined her head, moving towards Makoto.

"...Mako-kun, you also need me on your lap, yes?"

"W-Well, the thing is Koneko-chan..."

Koneko's eyes were hazy.

"...Mako-kun?"

Those two words, made him feel deeply inside, like he was failing.

Makoto's lip trembled, not sure what to do, so Serafall picked up Koneko, and placed her on one thigh, Millicas on his other thigh, and then somehow wormed Kunou onto his shoulders, so they all had places to sit.

Kunou seemed happy enough, her tails wrapping around his upper body and acted like a blanket. Millicas and Koneko stared at one another, it wasn't a glare, but it wasn't a nice stare either, it was a very disturbing look on their faces.

"Sona-chan~ Ma-tan might be thirsty~"

"I know I certainly am~"

Rias moaned out, taking a sip of a strange liquid, Ise seeing that it could be something that wasn't water.

Sona felt like she was getting triggered, so she walked over to Makoto, and bent over to bow, not realizing that Makoto could see up her top with his lone eye, making his cheeks dust a cute pink colour, Serafall's eyes lighting up as well at the sight.

"S-So, Hyoudou-kun, is there anything...Onee-sama, please..."

"Sona-chan is suffering, but my Ma-tan also suffered from his eye being melted away too~"

It was a guilt trip, and Serafall knew how to do them very well, and right now was one of those ways.

"W-When you put it that way then I suppose you're right in that regard. Though, I still think that this is unnecessary. Hyoudou-kun is clearly uncomfortable with this, and I am myself. Onee-sama, be reasonable, you can't expect that this is perfectly reasonable."

"I do though Sona-chan~ My cute Ma-tan needs to be repaid for everything that he went through and that means you have to do this for my cute Ma-tan~ So, please get to it Sona-chan and if you do a good job, I'll definitely release you~"

Just that prospect alone made Sona smile.

It was rare for Sona to smile, but right now, she couldn't hold back the smile that was on her face.

Even Koneko was surprised with the amount of smiling that she was doing.

Sona went to the side, got a drink of water, handing Makoto dreamingly, not about Makoto but about freedom, standing nearby with the same smile on her face, her freedom meant much to her, and she wasn't going to let it go either.

Once it had settled down, Irina couldn't help but stare at Xenovia, and question why she was there all of a sudden, it didn't make sense to her honestly.

"Why is Xenovia here? I don't really understand, what's going on with Xenovia being here...I thought that she was going back to the Church..."

Even Makoto wondered that too, he was glad that Irina asked, and even Ise was on the same level as well, wondering what Xenovia was doing there.

Xenovia stood up, briefly glancing at Rias who glared back. Xenovia cocked her head adorably, wondering what was going on with her, and though didn't say it, wondered who it was, genuinely not sure.

"Hey, Irina, it seems like you and I have gone through a transformation as well, and I am going to do my best from now on."

For some reason, Xenovia was wearing the Kuoh schools outfit, like Irina was. Makoto knew about Irina, since she was joining the school, but for Xenovia, it was very odd to say the least on the subject, and it was rather strange honestly.

"Wh…Why, are you here though!?"

Ise couldn't hide his unrest and pointed his finger at her.

Then black bat wings grew out of Xenovia's back, she looked quite normal with them, Makoto blinked at the surprise.

"So...you're a Devil now...even though you criticised me, for being a Devil...and also said I was a heretic for wielding Holy Swords...which you can do, because you don't lose that ability even becoming a Devil...so, you're a hypocrite."

"Did you call me a hippogryph?"

Xenovia quizzed, her eyebrows twitching.

"Hypocrite, not hippogryph."

Makoto confirmed, Xenovia giving off a curiously curious look.

"Oh...yes, I was a hypocrite, it seems like I have become a Devil, and did things that were unlawfully neutral, at least to myself, anyway. So, that's how it is, and I suppose that I will just have to do my best going forward."

"Why Xenovia? You became a Devil, why? Why didn't you go back to the Church?"

Irina just couldn't figure it out, as she would have gone back to the Church if she could. But here she was, and now she couldn't do that anymore, it seemed out of reach honestly.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. Originally, I was going to join Serafall-sama's peerage, but she told me to go away because I picked on her precious Queen and she was going to kill me if I kept asking, so now, I went to..." She took out a piece of paper. "...Rias Gremory. Yes, I joined that woman's peerage."

Makoto looked at Rias briefly who held her head high, Makoto was very surprised that she even let Xenovia join her group, with the mishap of the name.

"Why did you want to join Serafall-sama's group?"

Irina begged for more, so Xenovia's cheeks turned a little red.

"...Because Irina also became a Devil for Serafall-sama, and I wished to be with my friend. Though, being with..." She looked at the paper again, the others turning their heads to the side curiously. "...Rias Gremory, is just as fine, I can still be with my friend, Irina, during this new adventure, and I wish to also see why the Hakuryuukou was attached to the Queen of Serafall-sama."

"...Well, you're not finding out from me."

Xenovia tightened her eyes on Makoto, but stopped when Serafall glared at her.

"Why...though? What's the secret?"

Xenovia begged for the information, she felt excluded and didn't like it at all.

"There's no secret, I just prefer to keep my past with Va...with the Hakuryuukou all to myself. It hasn't got anything to do with any of you, it's just we knew one another from the past, is all. Nothing to get worried about. We were friends, is all..."

Xenovia didn't like that he was keeping this secret even Ise wondered why he was, he didn't recognize that girl, and if Makoto had met her in the past, why didn't he know about it? It just didn't make sense to him at all.

"Still, it seems suspicious..." Serafall raised her wand. "N-No, nothing suspicious about it at all, sorry for the worry everyone." Serafall nodded, so Xenovia continued from before. "The reason I am a Devil is because I wished to. I received a "Knight" piece from..." Xenovia looked at the piece of paper that held a name. "Rias Gremory, is the name, and she is..." Her eyes moved down the paper, like she was reading from a script. "My Master, and I find her very amazing." Rias nodded strongly, giving a thumbs up. "It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a Devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Ise-kun, and everyone is totally like, cool with me being here~"

Xenovia finishes, while breathing with her nose, making a somewhat cute noise, but it didn't get past Ise, he deadpanned at her.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"That's not me Xenovia!" Irina screeched. "You can't try and copy me, when it wasn't even me at all! Don't do something like that again!"

Xenovia didn't seem to care, so she turned her head.

Makoto turned to Rias.

"Buchou, I thought that Xenovia-san would be the last person you'd allow in your peerage, wasn't she denying your very existence?"

Rias put on a complicated expression.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordswomen, along with Yumi. Also, I seem to have someone who can affirm my existence all of the time, she wont ever get my existence denied again. If she tries, I'll punish her, she's my peerage now, and I can do things like that. She had to beg me of course, I wasn't happy with her at first, and she spent a few days outside my room, asking me when though...Princess had me tied to a chair so I couldn't answer...no, let's not talk about that weirdo cat again...either way, it took a lot of convincing after everything that went down, but I saw the advantages and now, she's with me and can affirm my existence."

"...Kunou didn't know that it meant so much to the Princess of Gremory to have her existence accepted...weird."

Rias twitched her eyebrows, having heard what Kunou said, and didn't like it at all.

"Rias' group is growing all of the time, even adding a Holy Sword to it..."

Rias couldn't hold back, giving a shit eating grin to Sona.

"That's right Sona, my group is going to vanquish your own group. I can't wait for us to have a Rating Game, I'm coming at Saji for what he did to my bottles that time, I am not going to lose to this little blonde person."

"I'll just have to up the training for my peerage, I wont lose to Rias."

"Well, try all you want, I will beat the living...stuffing out of you."

"Oh go and have a drink."

"Fine, I will!"

Sparks went off between their eyes as Rias drunk some vodka, Serafall looking like she was in paradise right now.

"Yes, that's a good thing indeed! Well done ladies, I can't wait to see the fight! Though I am confident that my Ma-tan's group is gonna be kicking butt! I mean, he has the cuteness on his side, even with the King, that's gonna make for one amazing group indeed! Sona-chan's group consists of a Saji, and some pretty girls and Rias-chan's group consists of a Rias-chan who drinks alcohol and her group of pretty people, along with the perverted Ise-chan who better not drag my Ma-tan into his perversions or I am going to become freezing happy~"

Ise paled, not wanting to piss off Serafall, agreed instantly, while crying his eyes out.

Xenovia on the other hand, placed a complicated hand to her face.

"I am a Devil now, I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a Devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou who name escapes me…"

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something.

Irina however looked towards Makoto, she was doing better than Xenovia was right now.

"Don't worry Xenovia, you're going to be okay, because I am."

Xenovia turned her head upwards.

"What do you mean? How can I be okay? Did I rush into this too fast? I don't know what to believe about my current life anymore, it seems like I am going out of my mind right now, my thoughts seem to bleed together, and for the life of me, I can't remember that woman's name..." Xenovia looked at the paper. "...Rias Gremory's name, this is what you're going to be called from now on as that is your name, yes that is how it is after all."

Rias didn't know how she felt about that, but she still liked Xenovia was being like this, and was remembering her name, even if she had to have it written down, it still was better than nothing else at all.

"Even if it is rushing, you'll be okay. I didn't have a choice, but because of the love, and kindness that everyone offers me, I am enjoying my current life, and that's okay with me. Don't worry about it Xenovia, just worry about who's going to pick up the Excalibur's..."

"Yes, about that Iri-chan. What's going on with that? I mean, you still have the Excalibur, and I have mine and I'm sure that the Church wouldn't like something like that."

Irina smiled towards Makoto, and bowed her head gently.

"Because we're Devils now, it seems like Serafall-sama was contacted, and have been an arrangement about Excalibur's, and such. Valper's body is also going to be taken back, for the moment it is in...cold storage, and Serafall-sama is going to be sending that back separately. But when I meet the person from the Church, Ma-chan, you'll come with me, right? I don't think that I will be able to handle it alone."

Makoto held onto Irina's hand, as Yumi looked on, slightly jealous of what she was seeing.

"Yes, of course. I also have to give back the one that I have too. I was asking you because, I didn't know what to do with it. Keeping it would be impossible, it would be like a Devil just trying to show that they don't respect the other side, and as Sera-tan's Queen, I can't show a face like that, and I will do my best to make peace with the factions as well."

Sona looked towards him, and found herself, smiling at the sight of what she could see, and what she had heard as well.

"Awesome, thanks Ma-chan! You're the best!"

"The mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the Holy Swords again, and good, heretic Devil, giving your sword back, it is-"

SPANK!

"Naughty girl!"

"Iyaaaaa! W-Why!?"

Xenovia was over Serafall's lap so fast that even Yumi didn't see it, her butt in the air, and Serafall's hand recoiling from her butt cheek, Xenovia's face being red, Ise's face blushed red, and he gained a little nose bleed from the sight.

"Don't call my Ma-tan a heretic, you're just as bad as he is now, going by your logic. You said to him, Devils that wield Holy Swords, are disgusting. By definition, you also are disgusting now, Xenovia-chan~ So, don't pick on my adorable Queen, or I will have to become upset, and I wont be happy if you make my Queen upset, I'll become very upset, and that's never a good thing."

Xenovia was spanked again, making her moan out, Ise's eyes lighting up.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You will be."

Xenovia didn't like that, thankful that Serafall let her go.

Even then, it didn't bode well for Xenovia, and it made her feel complicated.

"I just thought Xenovia-san, what about Durandal? Wont you have to give that back?"

Millicas brought up towards the young bluenette who was on the worry watch for Serafall's 'attacks' on her person.

"Truthfully, I don't know yet, I am supposed to find out when the person we meet comes to meet us, judgement would be passed then. Speaking of judgement, when I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

Irina held her head down as well, thinking about the absence of God. Even Asia did the same thing as well.

Xenovia's eyes then went to Irina.

"Irina, with a faith stronger than my own, I am surprised that you didn't suffer a full mental breakdown."

"Because I had Ma-chan, I didn't suffer a bad effect. I didn't think I would be able to, but Ma-chan helped me, and now I am on the mend to building my life as Ma-chan's future Knight, that's how I am going to be~"

Though Irina said that, Makoto sensed that she was holding back her real sadness. But it seemed more to do with God, than being a Devil.

Serafall showed a wider than normal smile, and then continued.

"The Church made contact with us Devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident like me~ They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Valper because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past, but he's like totally dead now, so that's a good thing in my eyes~ And I told them about my cute members of the peerage and what happened, and it seems things are going to go down and I hope Gabriel never shows up because she is a very evil woman after all~"

Makoto could understand things like that, though he didn't get the last bit on what happened.

"This school is terrifying, with the Queen of Maou-sama, and his master...Serafall-sama, are you going to do anything to me?"

Serafall decided against saying anything, but Xenovia took that as a very scary thing indeed.

"B-By the way..." Millicas brought up. "I just find it amazing that the school was fixed so quickly. The power of the Maou-sama~"

"Kunou would've sent the Youkai to do it for Onii-chan~ But it seems that Kunou arrived late on that and couldn't do it anymore. Even then, Kunou is going to make Onii-chan feel better, and better, and better all of the time~ Onii-chan love is amazing after all~"

Kunou sang out with rejoice, loving the feeling she felt.

Sona coughed into her hand, and followed up the conversation from beforehand.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Though, I had heard that because of...erm, Hyoudou-kun, finishing off Kokabiel, saving the Hakuryuukou from intervening, the viceroy wishes to converse with Hyoudou-kun directly."

"He wants to meet me? Ohh Maou-sama, what's he going to do to me?"

Sona continued to nod her head.

"That's what I have heard. Though I don't know Azazel personally, I have heard that he is a mysterious person with some questionable motives. But do not worry Hyoudou-kun, I'm sure Onee-sama will make sure that nothing happens to you."

"That's right Ma-tan! I'm gonna blast Azazel-chan away if he wants to have a fight! No one picks on my Queen!"

So announced Serafall, puffing out her chest excitedly.

"Though, did you see the Hakuryuukou? That was a perfect Balance Breaker, wasn't it?"

Xenovia spoke up, Ise going into deep thought about the Hakuryuukou, what she wanted with Makoto, and how he knew her. He didn't know why he was keeping it so close to his chest. It just didn't make sense, and the power the Hakuryuukou gave off, Ise was worried that he wouldn't be able to fight off the enemies after her, and what he could do such things.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

Rias said it with disgust, so Serafall pointed right at her.

"Don't be mean Rias-chan. This is a good chance, we're going to be able to get a group together, and speak about peace, something I can tell you Gabriel would be highly against, as she is the spawn of all evil in the world."

Sona gave Serafall a dry look.

"Onee-sama, please don't say that."

"She is evil!" Serafall cried, jumping around excitedly. Then, she became slightly seriously. "We were also invited to that meeting, especially my cute and sexy peerage members~ You have to report about the incident at the meeting because you were involved~ Well done Ma-tan, that's going to be your main objective from now on, this is how the life is going to be, so I expect you to do your best Ma-tan~"

"W-Wha...me? I can't Sera-tan, I'm not the most qualified. Ravel-san, or Millicas-san should do it. Not me, I probably would mess it up."

"Nope~ My Queen is being adorable again, don't worry Ma-tan~ You're going to be able to do your best here, that's how your life is going to be~ Don't worry about such a thing now Ma-tan, I have something that can help you! You'll be able to do it, I know that you'll be able to do it!"

Makoto wasn't sure, he didn't know if he would be able to do it.

But if it was for Serafall, then he was going to try and do his best.

Something had been bugging Ise for a while, so he turned towards Xenovia, and asked her right out about it.

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that she is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, she is far stronger than you, who is her rival."

Ise was stunned, and if there were stronger people, Ise wasn't sure that he would want to meet them.

Ise then looked at Makoto.

"S-So, about this Vanishing Dragon, how do you know about her anyway?"

"Well...we met a while ago, and that's how it is. Nothing more too it."

Makoto didn't reveal anything, Ise wondering why. It seemed something had gone on, but Makoto wasn't revealing anything about it, Ise had to know why that was.

Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bowed her head, Makoto didn't even have to look at Asia to know her response.

And it was true, when Asia smiled like the virgin Mary.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle with Makoto-san and everyone else. Even though I'm a Devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

It was so kind of Asia to do something like that.

Makoto didn't expect anything different, and as long as Asia was happy, then Makoto was happy as well.

However, Asia then came into the conversation once again.

"Though, Xenovia-san was particularly harsh towards Makoto-san. That, I can't forgive until Xenovia-san apologizes to Makoto-san for that."

Makoto turned, bewildered about what she said.

"Asia-chan, you don't have to worry about me. As long as she apologized to you, I'm going to be alright."

Asia shook her head, holding onto his hand tightly.

"Makoto-san was hurt much by Xenovia-san. While I can forgive what Xenovia-san said to me, Xenovia-san also tried to hurt Makoto-san much, and nearly killed him a few times. Until Xenovia-san gains forgiveness from Makoto-san, I cannot forgive Xenovia-san."

Asia's kindness always touched Makoto in ways that he hadn't expected, yet was overjoyed about it, he truly felt the best when it the company of Asia.

Xenovia raised her head, looking towards Makoto.

"I, went overboard. I realize that now. Because, I am in the same boat, though I chose to be a Devil, than being forced. So, I was being a hypocrite with what I said, and what I did. Though I understand my actions were harsh, and I tried to kill you-"

"Multiple times~"

Millicas added, Xenovia tightening her eyes.

"Yes, many different times, even then I know that I can't ask for anymore than this now, and I am sorry for what has transpired between the two of us. I don't expect forgiveness, and I will not seek it. All I ask is that we get along for the sake of Asia."

Makoto turned to Asia, who tilted her head to the side cutely.

Makoto couldn't deny Asia, she was too cute to deny.

"For Asia-chan, I'd do anything. So, sure, it's fine with me. Sure, lets get along for Asia-chan's sake."

Though it was hard to forgive her for what she had said and done, for Asia, Makoto would do anything. So, he could learn to put his annoyances with Xenovia behind him, and start anew, at least he was going to try his best on that regard anyway.

"… So only you Asia, Irina and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a Holy Sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh."

At that moment, it felt like Ise saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Don't worry Xenovia, we're going to do our best from now on as Devils! Myself, Asia-san and yourself Xenovia! Let's all strive to do better!"

Xenovia smiled at the thought that she had her friend with her. With Irina, it was better than it normally would be.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U...Umm!" Asia stops Xenovia. "On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone, even Irina-san is coming too. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san? We could all play together, and have fun together."

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except…"

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me and Irina around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

"Awwwwww! That would be the best ever! We're going to be the best friends someone could have! I am very determined to do it now! Lets do it to the best of our abilities!"

Irina squealed out, glad that she had friends like this going on with her.

"I will swear it in the name of my Holy Sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the Holy Demonic sword user over there as well."

Yumi put on a brave smile.

"Alright. I won't lose next time. And I will also repay you for what you tried to do with Makoto-kun."

After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room, or she tries to anyway.

"Xenovia-chan~"

Serafall stopped her, as she waved her fingers around, a magical circle appearing under Xenovia's body.

"Y-Yes?"

Xenovia quizzed, but a magical circle flashed under her, and teleported her away.

"Just needed to stall you for a few seconds~"

Everyone paled, wondering where Xenovia had gone.

Makoto also saw that Yumi had, changed because of that. Because of everything that had happened. He saw that she was changing and more and more of it was for all the better.

Once she had gone, Serafall stood up.

"Okay! Sona-chan, and Rias-chan! It's time to go now~"

"No please! I don't want to go! It is very scary, please don't hurt me! I don't like it! And please don't send Princess after me, she has a fucking gun! Please!"

Rias pleaded as Sona bolted for the doors.

Serafall stuck out her hand, and a rope of energy came out of her hand, wrapping around Sona's body, pulling her closer to her body. Once getting there, she hugged around Sona's body, and the woman shed some tears.

"Rias-chan, please come here."

Rias shed some more tears, but did as she asked.

"Okay...but, you said that we would be going through something nice now, and you'd let us go, don't you want to let us go…?"

Serafall pointed next to her again, making her shed a few tears.

Rias though went to her side, and hugged onto her body.

"Ma-tan, take the meeting! See you later! I'll deal with these naughty boys!"

""We're girls!""

Sona and Rias cried out, Serafall however grinned with a very bright smile on her face.

"I know what I said~"

Serafall teleported away with the crying Rias, and Sona, wondering what was going to happen to them.

Once they had gone, Makoto looked around, and chuckled awkwardly.

"S-Since Sera-tan left me in charge...lets all have fun everyone!"

[YES!]

Concerned with Rias, and the others, they still strove to have fun with everyone that was left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saji, Xenovia, Rias, and Sona were all sat down, forced into chairs. Serafall chuckled as she handed out some papers towards them.

"Now! Time to answer some questions! If you get 80 percent right, your punishment shall be over! However, get under that, and it shall continue onward's! I hope you all have been taking notice of the program of mine~ Because, all of these will be on that!"

"There's one question here about the adorableness of your Queen...how is that about your show?"

"That's an extra bonus question Sona-chan, and the answer should be obvious."

Sona blinked, Rias raising her hand.

"Is it, 20 out of 10 on the adorableness meter?"

"Yes! Well done Rias-chan! Ma-tan's adorableness is so high that it surpasses the normal adorableness of a person!"

Xenovia quickly put that down as did Saji, not wanting to be with Serafall anymore.

"S-Serafall-sama, if I get them all right, then I can leave?"

Xenovia cried out, Serafall nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right! Now, it's time for the test to begin! And to make sure you don't cheat, I have someone adorable here to watch you!"

Rias was afraid, she knew what it was.

From behind them, Princess came out, holding what appeared to be a toy gun on her hip, attached to her body, and she moved forward.

"Does that cat have a gun!?"

"Fufu, Saji-chan, I wouldn't waste time if I were you~ The test has begun now~"

Saji furiously did his best as did the others, but Serafall grinned at Princess who grinned back.

First, Saji's paper, Princess jumped up, and took the pen off Saji, and wrote "Watch out for me." making Saji place a hand over his mouth, making him contemplate many things.

Then, Xenovia was her next target, and she moved to Xenovia.

Xenovia watched Princess stand on her hind legs, and then pull out the toy gun.

"T-That's not real..."

Xenovia wasn't sure, and felt afraid.

Princess cocked the gun towards her, Xenovia sharpening her eyes.

Princess pulled closer, and placed the gun on Xenovia's chest, Xenovia's eyes widening, pulling from the table, and moved to the back, Princess grinning.

Princess then jumped onto Rias' table, and lazily laid on her paper.

"Ooh fuck off...get off my paper bitch..."

"Nyaaaa..."

Rias placed a hand on her face, trying to shoo her, but Princess wouldn't move.

Rias fell into despair, as Princess fell asleep on her paper, and she couldn't get the paper off.

However, as half the time passed, Princess shot up, and jumped to Sona's table, and ran her paw across the paper, making Sona growl.

"Go away you stupid cat."

Princess' eyes changed, and jumped onto her paper, and laid there.

Sona's eye twitched.

"Move, now. Unlike Rias, I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

Sona pulled away from the table, as Princess grinned.

She didn't feel safe anymore.

And thanks to Princess, everyone failed their tests.

* * *

A few days later, Makoto had acted upon his promise with Irina, and went towards a certain park just outside of the Devils territory of Kuoh, and even Xenovia happened to be there as well. Makoto invited Asia to come along, and she decided to come as well, and though Serafall wasn't with them, Makoto knew she was a fair distance behind, trying to stay hidden, but she was still pretty bad at hiding.

"A-Ah, our King is following us Makoto-san."

Asia noted, but Makoto sighed heavily.

"I know, don't need two eyes to see that."

"So, where's your Excalibur exactly?"

Xenovia shot her question towards Makoto, who rolled his eye.

"In my Sacred Gear. Where's yours?"

"With my Durandal. I was told that my Durandal should stay with me for the moment, but the Church want to have Excalibur back, and that means all of ours." Xenovia turned to Irina. "Irina, it seems like you're adjusting well."

"Ooh yes, Ma-chan has been supporting me along with Asia-san here. It seems like we are a great group, and I've been told that once Ma-chan gets his peerage, I'll be transferred to Ma-chan, which is all I really want~ But Serafall-sama is kind too, she's been making my transition easier, and has even given me a place beside Ma-chan now. With God gone, it seems like my life as a Devil has begun even further than before, I am content."

Xenovia overlooked Irina's appearance, even how she held onto Makoto's hand, wondering how she was coping.

"I chose to become a Devil, Irina. Because of what God lacks, it seems like I have to do this now, and how I have to go forward. But you didn't have that choice. Is this what you really want? God wont look at you anymore."

"God wasn't there in the first place. And I know it wasn't my choice, but I get to be with Ma-chan now, and I also get to be with Asia-san too. We're in the similar boat now, and I am okay with that, I get to stay with my important people."

Makoto's thumb went over Irina's hand, making her smile even more than before.

"Don't worry Irina-san, we're going to look after you too. Makoto-san and I are going to be with you, along with Ravel-san and even Millicas-san as well, she wishes to also become apart of Makoto-sans peerage, you are going to be okay with us."

As always, Asia was as kind as a nun, and even beyond. Makoto had to wonder how she could be so kind to people that had threatened to kill her, which was Xenovia and not Irina, but still Irina called her a Witch, yet Asia forgave her. Since she did, Makoto couldn't stay angry, though he didn't like Xenovia all that much.

"So, who are we supposed to be meeting anyway?"

Makoto quizzed, only for Xenovia to shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know. I contacted the Church, and told them the situation, and they told me this location. They didn't tell me who was coming...ooh I hope that it isn't Griselda, shes going to come for me, and she's going to kill me maybe...or she might punish me as well, I am going to have my life ended, and it isn't even a joke. Like when that woman...what was her name...Rias Gremory, my Master is afraid of Serafall-sama, who's stood over there."

Makoto and Asia looked at one another, they didn't even know who they were talking about. Makoto briefly looked towards Serafall, who waved energetically, but then gasped, and hid behind a tree, trying to make sure that she's 'hidden', something Makoto didn't understand why she was even hiding at all.

"Who's Griselda-san?"

Makoto was brave to ask, but Xenovia couldn't speak, putting a hand to her mouth, and moved to a bench. A scared aura hung around her, and she looked depressed, like the life was going to lead into nothing at all, scaring Asia, who clung to Makoto tightly, while Xenovia kept saying "Griselda please don't." again and again, Makoto had to know who this Griselda was, and wondered secretly if he could use this if she got too far out of line.

"It seems like Xenovia-san isn't happy about this Griselda-san huh."

Asia murmured out, but Xenovia just kept her head down.

Irina giggled unevenly.

"Xenovia, is a very unique person. And Griselda-sama is a very scary woman, she's beautiful, but she's very scary at the same time. I once saw Xenovia cry for two days when Griselda-sama scolded her, it felt weird to watch, as Xenovia made tears roll down her face, and the world was going to cry because she was as well, it didn't make sense to me however."

Makoto didn't really understand what was going on with that, but he did find it funny that she was like that.

"That sounds rather harsh."

"Apparently so, Ma-chan. It seems like Xenovia is very frightened that it could be this person. But, Ma-chan?"

Makoto turned to her with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming today with me Ma-chan! I was worried on what was going to happen, when whoever came to see me and Xenovia might find out that I know about God's...when I mentioned it to the higher ups, they became quiet, and wouldn't know how to respond. They didn't respond to that, it made me feel complicated, and wouldn't know how the eyes of harshness would go down."

"I know, don't worry Iri-chan. I'm here, I wont let them say anything if they say anything bad about you being a Devil. You're a good person Iri-chan and I am sorry for what happened when you became a Devil, I thought that would be for the best. Maybe it wasn't my decision to make...but, I didn't want to lose Iri-chan, ever."

Irina gently smiled, shaking her head again and again.

"Please don't worry so much Ma-chan. I have to admit, it is a hard thing to overcome, but I am doing my best. You're helping me as well Ma-chan, and you're making me feel better and better by the second! I am going to be okay Ma-chan, please don't be worried about me!"

Makoto smiled gently towards held, holding her hand even tighter than before.

"I'm not worried, I'm just concerned, is all."

"Isn't that the same thing Ma-chan~? Fufu, Ma-chan is cute after all, worrying about me. But don't worry, you don't have to worry much about me. I am going to be okay, I'll definitely be fine."

Makoto smiled at her, and continued to hold her hand tightly.

They waited for a few minutes, wondering who or what was going to come…

But then, it happened.

Like the rays came from Heaven itself, a golden light came down from the sky, and a magical circle appeared on the ground. The golden light washed over the area, Irina, Asia, and Xenovia's eyes all turn wider while Makoto just stayed cool, and collected, Serafall in the background look like she was going to murder someone.

From the golden light, a figure emerged.

The figure, was a jaw dropping beautiful woman. Very voluptuous , and curvy figure. Her large breasts weren't even concealed in the outfit she wore, which appeared to be a holy garb. A halo was above her head, and her curly blonde hair reached down her body, falling off her breasts. Her expression was sweet, cute, and innocent. What Makoto saw from her back were the largest bird like wings ever, the beauty of the wings couldn't be ignored, and from what he could understand, the more wings they had, the higher position and from what he could see, the wings were quite a few, at least ten, but maybe more, Makoto couldn't see due to the wings all being together.

Makoto, was captivated by her beauty. She held similar expressions as Asia, but slightly different at the same time. He actually got the feel that she kinda looked like Serafall, but not fully, and right now, he felt coldness coming from behind himself.

Makoto also noticed that the area, seemed sealed off somehow. The golden aura around the area, drove off the humans, and wouldn't stop. Makoto thought that would be a good idea, since if the humans would see this, then it would be dangerous and something like that shouldn't happen.

"S-She's an Angel..."

Asia put a hand to her face, squeezing Makoto's other hand tightly, it was like a dream come true for Asia, and she was glad that she came now, seeing something like this. Even Irina felt her eyes prickling with tears, and how she was going on about it. Xenovia on the other hand, calm down and walked closer to Makoto and the others so she could speak with this woman.

"A true Angel, so they do look like that...Iri-chan, have you ever met an Angel before?"

Irina shook her head at Makoto's question, wondering what the Angel was doing there anyway.

"N-No, I haven't done anything like meet an Angel before, this is a very beautiful sight, I might even cry~"

Irina looked on as Makoto did the same thing as well, wanting to do the same thing as she was right now. This Angel, was very beautiful, and loved it as well, Makoto was excited to learn more about the Angels and what this Angel was really going to do. Bar from the Angel wanting to kill him, he was going to enjoy the experience.

The young woman Angel puffed out her chest, and went to speak.

"Hello, everyone I-"

"GABRIEL! STAY AWAY FROM MY MA-TAAAAAAAAN! YOU EVIL FIEND! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO COME FOR MY MA-TAN YOU SICKO! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU BULLY OR FLIRT WITH MY MA-TAN ANYMORE, YOU WEIRDO LONER!"

Serafall shouted from behind, rushing forward, and hugged Makoto from behind, glaring harshly at the woman named Gabriel apparently.

Xenovia was awe-struck, Irina was crying and Asia was as well.

Serafall however was glaring very harshly.

"Serafall-san, I hadn't expected to meet you here. It is a pleasure to see you again Serafall-san. Of course it is."

Gabriel addressed Serafall kindly, but Serafall didn't look happy right now, she looked like she was going to kill.

"Get lost."

"Sera-tan!"

Makoto scolded, as Serafall's eyes became watery.

"W-What's wrong Ma-tan? This is the person who is a bully to me! She bullies me constantly, she thinks she's above it all, when she isn't at all, she's mean and cruel, and a sadist, don't let her continue on with her evilness and her lies as well, she's cruel and sadistic, and I hate her for what she's done to me!"

"Sera-tan...she's an Angel though? How can she be a bully exactly? I don't understand, please tell me."

Makoto wanted to know, he couldn't not know. Why did Serafall have a problem with the Angel woman apparently named Gabriel? If it was the Gabriel he was thinking about, then he was worried on what Serafall was going to do.

"Ma-tan, this girl is the one I was warning you about all of the time! This woman, is pure evil! She is a bully, a coward, possibly a lesbian, and I think that she might be trying to replace me as a person! I mean, look at her! She's a cheep knock off of me! She's just weird!"

Makoto didn't believe that. While their faces held a little resemblance, Makoto didn't see anything else that could bond them together, and while he was thinking,

"I-I'm not really evil though or anything like that...I don't think I am a coward, and I don't know what a lesbian is..."

"Lies!" Serafall denied, holding Makoto tightly. "Don't even talk to my Queen either, just do your business, and go away. Go back to Heaven, and stay there. It is where you belong anyway, I don't want to see you again."

"Sera-tan, don't be cruel to her please."

Serafall's eyes began watering even more, while even Xenovia sweat dropped. But Gabriel looked on with appreciative eyes, her hands together appreciative of what he was doing for her.

"Thank you very much Hyoudou-san~"

Her voice was angelic, pissing off Serafall even more than ever, she was getting triggered.

"B-But Ma-tan, she only came here to get on my bad side. She makes me look bad, and in turn, makes herself look good! That's her real power! She's messed up, and does things to me constantly, and I can't even think straight with this woman right in front of me!"

"I didn't even know you were here Serafall-san, you hide yourself very well."

Gabriel expressed gently, but Serafall breathed harshly, menacingly.

"W-Well, I did that so you couldn't bully my Ma-tan! That's not a good thing to me! I will have to defend my Ma-tan if you bully my Ma-tan, and I wont have you coming onto my Ma-tan either! It wont be allowed!"

Gabriel tipped her head in a cute manner, curiously wondering what was going on.

"Coming...onto? I should, hug your Queen?"

Serafall was livid with even that happening, withdrawing her magical wand, crossing over Makoto's body protectively, almost wonderfully scary, her eyes forever being on the Angel woman, and she looked, quite annoyed right now.

"Try it and you'll lose a limb."

Serafall threatened with a darkened glare. Gabriel backed away from Serafall, frightened of what her intentions really were.

"A-Ah yes, that's okay, I wont~" Makoto chuckled at the sight that he witnessed with her own way of being cute, something Serafall caught, and growled about. "So, everyone. It is I, Gabriel of the Seraph."

Serafall looked on with a mirth expression on her face.

"She's so full of herself, she's thinks she's hot stuff when she doesn't even have a good personality. She is evil, and hates me for some weird reason, she's a bully, and a coward, and is into me for some reason."

Makoto gave Serafall a deadpan look. Serafall put on a childlike expression, and didn't like doing this, when Makoto was around, as he was more, kind than she was, when it came to at least girls like Gabriel.

"G-Gabriel-sama, I don't understand, why have you come, to a bunch of Devils such as ourselves?"

"Yes, I have come to obtain Excalibur."

Gabriel answered Xenovia with a wink, Makoto smiling at the sight, but Serafall caught it and glared at Gabriel even more, clear jealousy in her eyes for what Makoto was doing with the young busty looking woman.

"Y-Yes, but Gabriel-sama, you didn't need to come personally...I don't understand why you did come so easily..."

Irina wasn't sure on how to say it.

Gabriel though continued shining her adorable smile.

"I came, because I also had business in this town, and soon, I shall find myself inside of Kuoh as well."

Serafall made a gritting teeth expression.

" _Great...of course she is…when I get to spend time with my Ma-tan, this woman comes in and ruins it, Maou-sama she pisses me off more than I ever thought possible, she does this to bully me and she hates me for it too, I really need her gone..._ "

Makoto turned his head to Serafall having sensed the negative vibes, but not heard her thoughts, seeing her biting her lower lip.

Makoto cocked his head, but Serafall hugged Makoto into her breasts tightly, stroking the back of his head gently.

"Also, I wanted to meet the fabled Queen of Serafall-san."

Serafall felt herself getting triggered right away, and wanted to attack but out of respect and love for Makoto, she didn't show her too negative side. Though Makoto had to hold her back so she didn't kill Gabriel.

"Y-You wanted to meet me Gabriel-sama?"

Gabriel turned her angelic expression towards Makoto, showing how kind that she really was.

"Yes, I wanted to meet you. You have been doing many different, interesting things as of late. With the fight with the Fallen Angels, even converting the views on some of them, as well as also helping out young Millicas Gremory-san with her own problems with her marriage, and also, with the incident with Kokabiel, how much trouble he caused you..." Gabriel's eyes went towards the eyepatch Makoto wore. "You poor thing, you also lost your eye during all of this, and from my understanding's, it seems you had lost it protecting an Exorcist."

"Y-Yes...I did."

Makoto expressed with nervousness, Serafall petting Makoto's face, while glaring at Gabriel.

"Don't worry Ma-tan, she tries anything and I'll shoot her with my magical powers of being a magical girl! That's how cool I am Ma-tan, don't worry so much about it! It will be self defence of my Queen! I can get away with that!"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, not wanting to antagonize the Angel.

Irina however felt more sullen by the second, knowing why she was depressed, and what was going on. She didn't want to deal with this anymore, and she had to let it off her chest, feeling guilty about it.

"It was me, Gabriel-sama." Irina bravely said, though she looked like she was going to pass out. "Gabriel-sama, Ma-chan saved my life with his eye, and then I...I became a Devil, because I sacrificed myself for Ma-chan, and I really do love Ma-chan and want to be with him...I'm sorry, even though I haven't turned my back on God...even with the existence of God not being around, I still believe in the good intentions of the Angels, and though I am not one, and I am a Devil, I am going to continue my best to follow my own way and my own life now, for Ma-chan's sake too!"

Irina said it with pride, and wouldn't hold back.

She really enjoyed saying that, and yet she felt worried about it too.

Though she wasn't going to back down, she was going to do her best, and speak how she likes.

"Well done my Knight-chan! You're the best Irina-chan! Well done sweet soul! You tell that woman right there!"

Irina looked awkward about all of this, but it didn't mean she was going to stop either.

Gabriel gently smiled.

"Of course, that's a wonderful way to live your life. And to sacrifice yourself for love, is very beautiful. With the existence of God being known to you people, or lack there of, I can say with a smile on my face that you, young Shidou-san, would be loved by God for doing what you did. This is what he wanted. Peace, between all factions, and an Exorcist, and a Devil loving one another, this is all about love, and I find myself very fascinated. You and Hyoudou-san really are a wonderful couple together."

Serafall rolled her eyes, not liking Gabriel right now, or ever apparently.

But Makoto thought her words were beautiful.

Gabriel then puffed out her chest again, Serafall thought she was doing it to show a superiority that she shouldn't.

"Then, with that acknowledged, could I please receive the Excalibur's?"

"A-Ah, yes of course!"

Makoto, Irina and Xenovia all took out their and the retrieved Excalibur's, handing them over, while Serafall scowled at Makoto losing a weapon like that, vowing to get him a Holy Sword, since he can wield them, if she had her way, he was going to get the best sword.

Once she retrieved the Excalibur's, Gabriel bowed her head respectfully.

"Well done, to all of you, you did an amazing job with Kokabiel, each of you pulled your strengths together. I am very proud of all of you for what you have accomplished. Though circumstances are tough, for now, Xenovia-san, please keep Durandal, with you until Heaven has a proper disccussion about it, though Xenovia-san is the most suited to wield Durandal, and with peace in mind, I do not see why you couldn't keep Durandal. Use it for your current house, and fight for what you believe is the right way, using that blade to do what you can do."

Xenovia's face turned upwards slightly.

"Thank you, Gabriel-sama. By my blade, I shall protect...what's her name again..."

"Is this genuine or do you not actually know Rias-buchou's name? Or are you doing this for some weird comedy thing?"

Makoto had to ask, and Xenovia, gave him a surprise.

"No, I find it hard accessing that information. It just slips my mind. Her name, always slips my name."

Makoto rolled his eye, as Gabriel turned to Makoto.

"Hyoudou-san, if time allows, while I'm in Kuoh, perhaps we could have a conversation?"

Genuine surprise came over the black and blonde haired boy, he couldn't quite believe it.

"A-Ah Gabriel-sama, that's-"

"No." Serafall rejected. "He doesn't need it, don't worry Gabriel, he's okay with not meeting you, touching you, being near you in general is..."

"Sera-tan."

Makoto berated, so Serafall complied.

"Fine, my Queen is okay with it, so am I...don't you bully my Queen, like you do me..."

Serafall put on fake tears, and besides Gabriel and Asia, everyone knew they were fake.

"Serafall-sama..." Asia hugged as Serafall 'cried'. "Please don't be worried, I'm sure Gabriel-sama has seen the error of her ways and wont bully you anymore."

Sniffling, Serafall rubbed Asia's head as Irina and Makoto share a WTF look with one another.

"Thank you, my Bishop. I know that I can count on your loveliness to protect me from this nightmare that is before me. Gabriel might even try and steal my Queen, but I wont let that happen, never again I wont let it happen."

Gabriel didn't understand what Serafall was doing.

Gabriel nodded her head, as a golden light wrapped around her.

"Thank you everyone for retrieving Excalibur, and what happened to you all." Her eyes went towards Makoto, and Irina. "Especially what some of you young people had to suffer through." Gabriel composed herself, giving off a gentle aura. "And we will meet again, and explain some more things. Thank you again, everyone."

They all watched on as Gabriel's light wormed its way around them all, and then encased Gabriel. With the flash of light, Gabriel disappeared in the blinding light.

Once she was gone, Serafall took Makoto's hand, and rushed off with him, leaving the others behind, confused.

* * *

Serafall rushed back to Makoto's home, he didn't know what was going on. She just wouldn't stop going so fast, and he couldn't get through to her, though he had to admit that she could run rather fast, even faster than he could, it seemed like.

Makoto was practically thrown into his bedroom, making his head spin. He fell against the bed, Serafall bouncing over towards him, and her eyes displayed lust, and love, and cherished every moment that she had with her Queen.

"Ma-tan, don't worry about Gabriel now, allow me to take away Ma-tan's sadness, and pain as well."

"Sera-tan, what are you-"

Before he could finish, Serafall brushed his lips with her own. Makoto pulled back, but she didn't stop, kissing him again, and again. Each time, her lips became fuller onto his own, straddling the young boys hips, and smirked as they kissed.

Responding to that, he ran his hand through her hair, her long silky black hair. Serafall felt happy, kissing Makoto. So much so that she pushed her tongue deeply into his mouth, and played with his own tongue.

While kissing him and teasing his tongue with her own, she took off her magical girls top, and her bra, instantly revealing her breasts to him. His eye nearly popped out of his head at her forwardness, kissing him ever deeper.

"Ma-tan is so sexy~ Let's do things Ma-tan, lets become one Ma-tan~"

She moaned between kisses, Makoto now coming onto something that he should have recognized beforehand. Her hand grabbed his own hand, and held it to her breast, using her other hand to gently caress his face, which he noticed that her eyes and hand went towards his missing eye, the eye socket, over the eyepatch and the eyehole as well, guilt ridden in her eyes.

He couldn't continue if she was like that, so he pushed her upwards, and off.

"Ma-tan? What's wrong? Ooh, I see, you wanna be in control~ I don't mind Ma-tan, it will be very fun for us to be together like that~"

"Sera-tan...What's going on? Why are you...like this right now?"

Serafall adopted a smile, but her lips quivered, as did her body.

"Nothing Ma-tan! I'm just going to please you with my body Ma-tan! You're my cute Queen after all, and I am going to be with you, cuddle Ma-tan and love Ma-tan very much. I love my Ma-tan very much, and I want to embrace Ma-tan in a sexy way, like this."

Serafall's emotions fell flat.

It wasn't with her usual peppiness, he didn't even understand how Serafall could sound like that, it didn't make sense to him, she didn't sound like that, she never did. But here she was, sounding like that.

"Sera-tan, please tell me what's going on, you don't have to lie to me or anything like that, I really care for you."

"And I care for Ma-tan too~ That's why, lets do it Ma-tan~ Lets have naughty affections for one another, this is going to be for the best after all~ My Ma-tan, you don't have to worry about anything else, I am going to make Ma-tan feel amazing by the second and he doesn't even have to worry about anything else at all~"

Serafall proceeded to 'attack' Makoto's lips again and again fiery, hot passionately, and wouldn't hold back. Makoto fought her off the best he could, knowing that Serafall was going through something right now, something that he thought would be unimaginable.

As he fought back, she ripped open his shirt, and exposed his chest to her own. She drank in his form with her eyes, proceeding to tongue Makoto's mouth as much as she could, flicking and playing with his tongue deeply in her mouth, and his own mouth, blending together as one.

Makoto pushed Serafall away, and took her by the shoulders, holding onto her as she smiled the best that she could.

"What's going on Ma-tan? Don't you want to have fun with me?"

Serafall didn't want to be rejected right now, she didn't want to be pushed away.

But Makoto knew doing something would be wrong, and he didn't want to be the person who did things wrong. He wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"W-Well, Sera-tan, I really care for Sera-tan, but...it feels, weird that you're doing it like this..."

"What's wrong with it Ma-tan? I think that we're doing very well. Allow me to make you feel better Ma-tan~ I'll never let my Queen go again, no matter what else happens, you're going to be very fine with me Ma-tan~"

"I would be fine with you Sera-tan...if you weren't forcing this."

Serafall blinked, then blinked again.

"Ma-tan, I'm not..."

"It's because of my eye, isn't it?"

He made a leap, and went straight to that.

That's the only reason he could think of for why she was doing this, unless it was because of Gabriel, and that was, something weird in of itself why she didn't like Gabriel, yet at the same time, Makoto was still counting on the eye that he was missing.

"N-No, not at all Ma-tan. I just wanted to play with Ma-tan and have fun with Ma-tan a lot, there's nothing else going on Ma-tan, I don't think there is anyway. So, lets continue on Ma-tan and have more fun together~"

Serafall went to push her lips onto Makoto's own lips, but he stopped her, gently holding her by the shoulders. Serafall felt rejected, but Makoto nuzzled her face with his own, Serafall's arms wrapping around his body.

"Sera-tan, please don't be worried about me. It's alright, you don't have to be worried about it at all."

Serafall lowered her brows, and tears began forming in her eyes. Before she could even realize it, she cried more tears, and she wouldn't stop. It was like rain falling down from the heavens, and it only made Makoto feel sad for her, and make him love her even more.

"Ma-tan, if I was here, I could have saved you. Each time I leave, more and more bad things come about, and Ma-tan always suffers, and it isn't a good thing Ma-tan, you shouldn't be hurt like this...it's all my fault, I should have stayed, screw Maou-sama work, I can't lose Ma-tan all over again..."

Serafall began crying, more and more tears fell from her eyes, so Makoto hugged her tightly, giving Serafall a kiss on the lips. She pushed forward, kissing him deeply, and more honestly, showing that she really loved him, and he did too.

"Sera-tan, Iri-chan thought that this was her fault. You think this is your fault. Others keep blaming themselves, or not the right people. The person, the only person who did this to me was that water bastard, you had no role to play. And okay, say that you were here, would it have changed? Would you have, done different things? What if you hadn't been able to make it in time anyway? It happened, yes it is...it is scary Sera-tan, I've never had something like this happen, to me before. When it happened, I was very scared, and I was sure that I had to be strong, and capable. But, Sera-tan, you don't have to worry about me, I'm okay. I'm alive, and well."

Serafall continued to shed her tears, more and more. She fell against his chest, crying even more by the second. She didn't know if they were joyful or sorrowful tears. Whatever they were, Makoto held her tightly, and wouldn't let her go, loving her, and made her feel better with his embrace, and his love too.

"Ma-tan, I'm so sorry on what happened to you. Next time, I definitely will be here Ma-tan. I'm going to do my best to stand beside Ma-tan and not stop either. Ma-tan is my adorable Queen, and I am going to be with Ma-tan now. We've got the meeting of the Maou-sama's, Heaven with that weirdo Gabriel, and then we have Azazel-chan too, it isn't something that I want to think about. But Ma-tan, it means I can stay with Ma-tan and make sure Ma-tan is safe."

Makoto took her hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"Don't worry Sera-tan, I am going to be okay. And we'll be okay, you don't have to worry about me now. I'll become stronger...Sera-tan, will you, help me become stronger?"

Serafall's face turned upwards into a delightful smile.

"Sure! I'll do my best with Ma-tan! During the summer, Ma-tan and I can train together, and I'll teach Ma-tan many different things, and have him cuddle me tightly. You wont have to worry my cute Ma-tan, I am going to be here for you. We'll definitely get Ma-tan as strong as he wants to be, you don't have to worry Ma-tan."

"I'm not worried, I just want you to know Sera-tan, I am going to be with you. You don't have anything to be sorry for Sera-tan, I chose this, and I'm gonna overcome this with the love, and support of everyone around me."

Serafall gave a genuine smile at that moment, seemingly regaining her lost for a little while worries, pushing Makoto onto the bed. She got on top of him, straddling his hips, and looked down at the young boy, kissing him and holding him lovingly.

"I'll support Ma-tan the best then! Because my Queen is the best after all! He does amazing things for me, and the others. Ma-tan, you know that I love you? Because, it is very true, Ma-tan. I love you, and I want to always be with my cute Ma-tan from now on."

"Then, I am content Sera-tan, nothing else matters other than that. No, I mean, nothing else other than Sera-tan and I matter right now."

"Then Ma-tan, when you're ready for me, you can have me, you know?"

Makoto's face turned a little red at her suggestive words.

"S-Sera-tan that's..."

"Don't worry about it Ma-tan, you can be with my and the others now. We all love Ma-tan and we all wanna be with Ma-tan. Ma-tan has to have a harem after all~ You wanna make us all happy, don't you~?"

Makoto's smile radiated outwards, Serafall smiling like a gentle soul would.

"Yes, I really do."

"Then Ma-tan can have a harem~ Make me one of Ma-tan's wives, okay?"

"Blaaaah!" Makoto spluttered. "W-Wife!? M-Marriage?!"

Serafall winked at Makoto.

"Yup, Ma-tan is definitely gonna be my husband in the future~"

Makoto broke out into a nervous sweat, Serafall however seemed determined.

* * *

Later that night, Makoto laid in his bed, alone. Surprisingly, he was truly alone right now. Usually, at least Millicas or Asia came in, and Serafall disappeared unexpectedly, so he was left alone, on his bed, wondering what was going on.

That was, until the door opened.

"Aah..."

He didn't know who it was going to be, so he prepared to speak…

But was gobsmacked when it appeared to be Yumi herself.

He hadn't had much chance to talk with her, now that Excalibur was over. She hadn't really come to him either, and when he went to her, she seemed to be very busy. But right now, Yumi was here, wearing what appeared to be a nightdress, and rather than the looks he saw on Irina's, and Serafall's faces when they wanted to do, things, Yumi's was more loved filled, and her expression was that of a serene woman.

"Y-Yumi-senpai..."

Makoto watched her cross the distance, sitting down beside him on the bed.

He saw up on the bed, still clothed in his school uniform, he had forgotten to take off his clothes and now she was there, he felt awkward that she was dressed for bed, and he wasn't. Even then, Yumi still looked at him beautifully, honestly.

"Makoto-kun...you know, I don't even know how to start this..."

Makoto cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Start, what?"

"...Everything." She began, peering into his eye. "Makoto-kun, I treated you horribly. You were treated like an emotional punching bag for me, and that wasn't right. You were there for me, and I was so blinded by my hate, that I couldn't see the love you were giving towards me, all of the kindness you held for me, all of it. I couldn't stop being blinded that I ended up...I ended up pushing Makoto-kun away, and I wasn't fair to Makoto-kun during any of this, it wasn't fair what I had done to you, and what you had to go through because of me, I didn't mean...no, I didn't and can't accept what I did to you, I was terrible to you, and that's my fault."

Makoto laid his hand on top of hers, his hand enclosing around her own and held it tightly.

"Yumi-senpai, you don't have to worry about me..."

Yumi shook her head, cupping his face with her hand.

"You poor baby, got hurt all because of my hate. You don't have to worry about anything else Makoto-kun, I am sorry for what happened to you, and for what I said, for what I did, I am very sorry Makoto-kun. When I said that about you being disgusting and wielding Holy Swords, it was wrong of me. You never have to forgive me, you don't even have to like me. But, I am still going to be here, and I am going to try my best to win your affections again...you deserve more than what I gave you. You confessed your love for me, and I still...I still held back, and wanted my revenge, I never even really gave my thoughts on your love Makoto-kun..."

"Yumi-senpai..."

The dimly lit room captivated Yumi's form personally and perfectly in his eyes, she looked beautiful. Her blonde hair shined in the moonlight and the way the fresh tears bounced down her face, and fell off her chin, made Makoto understand her feelings now, and what she was came here for, at least what he thought.

"No, I need to say it Makoto-kun, because I care about you. I love Makoto-kun." She confessed, making Makoto shed a tear or two from the pure emotional love that came from her. "Makoto-kun, of course I love you, you've been there for me. If I didn't love you before, then I love you now. You sacrificed so much for me, you could have been punished by everyone, you could have died, yet you still came for me, time and time again and showed me the deep emotion known as love...I never thought that I would experience it, I didn't think I was worthy of love..."

"Yumi-senpai is deserving of love though, more and more of it. Yumi-senpai went through a lot of things, and Yumi-senpai shouldn't have to worry about it, because I love you Yumi-senpai, I know that it might seem odd, but I do. You know...I never thought Yumi-senpai would ever even talk to me again, I thought Yumi-senpai didn't want anything to do with me, and it hurt..."

Yumi budged closer to his body, nuzzling his face. Her eyes caught the diamond encrusted (Serafall's idea) eyepatch that hung from his missing eye, and rather than show remorse, or guilt, she showed her loving smile, cocking her towards him, and kissed it gently.

"It makes you look even more handsome than you are. Totally, a badass, like you are Makoto-kun."

"...It doesn't look terrible or disgusting?"

Yumi began laughing serenely, her voice echoing throughout the room.

"Not at all. Grade A handsome, and cuteness. It adds to your appeal. A cute face, with a hidden strength...I learned from Shidou-san, that you took the attack for her. The eye...your eye, melting, I can't say if it compares, but I was, poisoned once, and it felt like my insides were burning..."

Makoto pushed closer to her, so much so that his hips and her own touched.

"Yumi-senpai understands...but, this missing eye, doesn't define me, I am the same person I was before...no, I'm stronger. I can know where my pain tolerance is, and apparently it is rather high considering the eye melting and all, and I still managed to run away and fight with the pain that I held for this eye..."

"Very high, Makoto-kun is very strong, in more ways than he knows. And I love Makoto-kun and his ways as well, you are the best Makoto-kun, please don't ever think any differently, that's why, I don't want your forgiveness, I just want to be beside Makoto-kun always! Even if you reject me Makoto-kun, I want to be beside you, I want to love Makoto-kun, always and forever! I love Makoto-kun, I'm sorry for everything I did! I just….love you Makoto-kun, and I always want to be beside you..."

Yumi confessed once more, and she couldn't stop, she felt love for him and wanted to be with Makoto always.

Makoto blinked, and then did it again.

He looked on at the young girl, as she trembled, waiting for Makoto to say something, anything.

But no words came out of his mouth, and he found it hard to say anything.

He just stared at her, and loved the expressions on her face, he loved her face.

Yumi understood, and went to stand, but Makoto stopped her, crawling onto her lap, so they were face to face. Yumi's cheeks burned red at the sensations of him being on her lap, his hot breath pushing the hair out of her face, and his moist looking lips being within reach of her own.

"Yumi-senpai, you don't have to worry, I already love Yumi-senpai, you don't have to worry. My love for you hasn't diminished. I still and always will, love Yumi-senpai, and I want to be with Yumi-senpai always. So, promise, you're not going anywhere Yumi-senpai."

Yumi could make that promise very easily.

"I'm never going anywhere again my Makoto-kun. I love you Makoto-kun, and I always will, no matter how long I live. For thousands of years, I'm always going to love you Makoto-kun, my feelings for you, have never changed, and they wont change either."

Yumi cried at her own confession and Makoto did too, briefly pushing lips against the other.

Yumi's hand went through his locks gently, and embraced the boy.

"Makoto-kun." She breathed hot, and heavy, her face turning more red by the second. "Makoto-kun, do you really forgive me after everything I did?"

"Yeah, because Yumi-senpai came back to me, I understand what Yumi-senpai was going through. It hurt, I wont lie. But, Yumi-senpai came back to me and I love Yumi-senpai, so much so that I want to be with Yumi-senpai forever, and ever, and I want to topple over with Yumi-senpai in my arms, and never let her go."

He answered, as she wormed her hands towards his butt, forcing his hips downwards in a fluid motion. His hips ground against her own, and she felt her panties turning wet with the lust she had for Makoto.

"Makoto-kun, thank you, for forgiving me. You didn't have to, but you did, and you love me. And I'm going to spend all of my time making sure Makoto-kun's life is the best now, I am going to make Makoto-kun's life all the more better, and that's why, Makoto-kun...take me here, and now."

Shocked at the implications, he looked for a hidden motive, or a reason behind it.

Her eyes however, displayed pure joy, like a weight had been lifting off her shoulders. It was like for the first time, Yumi truly felt at peace, and now, she wanted Makoto, not to get rid of sadness, guilt, or to just please herself. She just, wanted him, because she loved him, and always will do, and wanted to express to her partner that she always was going to be beside him.

"Yumi-senpai, others could walk in...a-and, that would be..."

"No, I've made sure that tonight, we're alone. I owe Serafall-sama some favours...but, I made sure that tonight, is just us. Serafall-sama said it was okay, I asked, and she said that you and I could..." Yumi blushed even more. "...that we could have sex, and she wishes to, be with you after this, at her own time, because she understood that we...fell in love, and she is okay with me, and you being together." She continued with a pounding heart. "Makoto-kun, do you, want to have sex with me? I, want to be with Makoto-kun, and show him my affections, my love."

Makoto felt his heart beat increasing rapidly by the second. Her hands went over his butt as he decided, she clearly was pushing his hips up and down so they'd grind against her own hips, basically dry humping at this point.

The thought of being with Yumi, the thought of losing it to Yumi….yes, that was a very good outcome.

His smile grew, his fingers running up and down her face.

"Would it really be okay? What about the others? I, want Yumi-senpai, but to upset the others..."

"Makoto-kun, don't you understand? You have a harem now, Ise-kun has one too. This is a harem, love for all of the girls. And sooner or later, you'll love all of the girls that love you, I just, want to be yours right now, Makoto-kun. There's no need for guilt, only passion between us, the swelling of our love, and exploding inside of us. So, please, Makoto-kun? I, want you."

With those words, Makoto didn't have a reason to hold back.

Everything seemed perfect.

The way Yumi was, the way the situation was heavy with their feelings, and how they reconciled, Makoto was, very pleased with this, he couldn't of asked for a better expression of love between two people, and that's what he was going to do right now, he was going to make love to Yumi, his smile ever prevalent on his face.

"Yes, Yumi-senpai. I, want Yumi-senpai!"

Yumi's face was turned upwards into the brightest smile that she could offer.

* * *

 **Lemon!**

Makoto and Yumi started hot, and heavy. Their lips connected, again and again, in a fiery passion between the two of them. Yumi's hands ran across Makoto's ass while he wrapped his arms around her neck, continuing the kissing between the two of them.

Squeezing and pinching from his behind, earned Yumi moans into her mouth from his own. But he didn't stop kissing her, the moistness of her lips filled his mind and her own pleasure was increasing, she felt heat pooling into her body.

"Makoto-kun~" She rasped between kisses, giving his butt another squeeze. "Your moans are delicious~"

Makoto continued to kiss her for a minute, before leaving her lips, and kissed her cheek. Shyly, his lips continued kissing her cheek, and the surrounding area, Yumi's hand, one of, cupped the back of Makoto's head, forcing his head to her neck.

The delicious neck she had, Makoto lightly sucked on it, Yumi's groan of pleasure rippled through her own body. She felt herself tingling, twisting on the bed, so her head fell against the cushion, Makoto staying above her body, sucking on her neck.

"Do you like that Yumi-senpai?"

What got Yumi hot and heavy was when he asked such innocent questions with an equally innocent expression on his face. It sent heat and desire through her, she could feel her panties turning wet with just an expression and sucking on her neck, which he returned to when she begged him too with her eyes, causing a sexual moan to escape her mouth, even surprising herself at the sound she used when doing it.

"Aah...Makoto-kun your teeth are...aaah...don't stop, don't ever stop Makoto-kun..."

Makoto didn't stop, though his technique was new to him, he summoned up all the information he knew on pleasuring women, and what women have told him before, so suck on Yumi's neck, not too hard to hurt her, but not soft enough so it didn't cause any effect on her.

Pressing his body against her own, her hand left his ass, and ran up his back, his mouth moving downwards, kissing her repeatedly on the neck. She felt her breasts bouncing, pushing and melding together with Makoto's manly chest, her breasts wanting to be released from its prisons.

Makoto pushed down her body, moving from her neck, and now was at the top of her chest. Not quite her breasts, but after her neck. The chestbone as it were. She watched with bated breath, his lips caressing the milky skin that was before him.

"Yumi-senpai, can I...take off your nightdress?"

Yumi's lips turned upwards, consenting without saying anything.

Straps are what held up Yumi's nightdress, and she willingly allowed Makoto's fingers to slide them off her shoulders. Makoto watched with anticipation and hunger as her breasts were revealed, and even though he had seen them before, the size and the shape all being familiar to his eye, it seemed like right now, she was very beautiful.

The nightdress covered her stomach, so Makoto ran his slender fingers up her tight stomach. All the years of practice, training, left Yumi's body in peak physical condition, it was very smooth though, she looked so beautiful.

Yumi's head moved upwards, Makoto sliding off her nightdress, and threw the nightdress to the ground.

Yumi fell back onto the bed, Makoto's eye being drawn to her shaking breasts, he was hypnotised by her beautiful breasts.

Yumi stared at the boy, as he admired her breasts, a smile gracing her lips.

"Enjoying the sight, Makoto-kun? Do you like what you see?"

She lightly teased. Unlike how Asia would be in this kind of situation, Yumi was completely okay with teasing Makoto, and actually, she desired to do more, and more of that.

Makoto felt slight embarrassment to even be in this kind of situation, but he managed to smile.

"Y-Yes, your breasts are...I mean, they are very beautiful...Senpai. L-Like you are Senpai."

His nervousness gave her a delight. She was also nervous, but she hid it better, and she was turned on by the shy boy she saw before it. She didn't know why, but being the older woman in the situation, turned her on, and she wanted more, she wanted to see where he could be pushed, and what she could do to him and reach his limits of shyness.

"I love it when you calls me 'Senpai' Makoto-kun, it sounds very sexy. A cute Kouhai like you calling me that, makes me feel special inside of my body, and I want to take advantage of that cuteness you have Makoto-kun. I want you my Makoto-kun, and I want to play with you, as well. I can even see your penis hardening through your pants, you really must be turned on, huh."

Being taken advantage of by Yumi, Makoto didn't mind that. Though he felt slightly embarrassed by her eyes being on his crotch. But, he fought through that, giving off a very pleasingly, and sensual smile, that filled Yumi with love.

"Yumi-senpai can...take advantage if she liked. I don't mind...Yumi-senpai, I've wanted Yumi-senpai for so long..."

While blushing, he admitted that to her.

Yumi was surprised, and happy at the same time, moving upwards, and caught his lips, running a hand down his shirt. She didn't even bother removing them one by one, she tore his shirt off, and threw it away, not caring where it went, running her free hand up and down his toned chest. While not body builder level, his physique clearly had benefited from all of the training that he had done before, and now, she was truly in love with the sight of the boy before her.

"Fufufu, Makoto-kun really is a naughty boy with such desires~ Even his body is wanting to be touched by my own~"

Yumi's teasingly singsong voice echoed in Makoto's ears, his eye swimming with desire for her.

Yumi then laid flat on the bed, making her breasts bounce again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him downwards. Her lips smacked together with sexual expectation, and lustful licking, Makoto hardening down below from her looks and expressions, and she even felt it pressing against her, she could feel his hardening erection on her leg, through his pants.

His head lowered, hovering above her breast. Yumi moved under him, making them jiggle. The perkiness of the pink nipple, stuck out in Makoto's hand.

Shyly, his hand cupped one of Yumi's breasts, pushing it upwards. Yumi's breast was sensitive, his hand rotating to the side. Her breast followed, pushing the tip of her breast against the whiteness of the other breast she had.

"Mmmm, Makoto-kun, don't tease me...that's my job~"

She honestly didn't mind if he did or not, she just wanted to release her moaning sound.

Makoto this time did the teasing, cupping her other breast with his hand, and pushed the nipples she had together. Since her breasts were that large, they could meet together, and they did, like two people kissing.

Yumi hadn't expected such pleasure to overcome her, his hands even squeezed her breasts.

Yumi looked as Makoto got on his knees, his butt in the air, and his head near her breasts. His tongue stuck out, and pressed between the two nipples, new realms of pleasure erupting inside and outside of her body, quivering with the moist tongue forcing its way through her breasts.

With timing and energy, Yumi's breasts continued to be licked by Makoto. His lips pressed against her right breast, as he pushed the left breast against it. Yumi bit her lower lip, suppressing her own moaning sound from leaking out.

"Ooh Makoto-kun, your hot tongue is amazing, I want you more..."

Yumi confessed with a sweaty face, trying to cross her legs.

Makoto saw that, looking down. From below, he saw her panties, having a wet patch from her own arousal. Though he was inexperienced, he knew what that meant, and was glad that he could actually invoke such a feeling inside of her, and to express it from her womanhood.

Makoto stared at her crotch, then resolutely at her face.

"Yumi-senpai may I?"

Yumi's face became a happy mess, nodding her head, her voice failing her.

Makoto placed his hands on the side of her hips, tugging at the hot pink panties. Yumi lifted her lips, and allowed Makoto to slide off her panties. Though just before he could see, she placed a shy hand over her vagina.

Makoto however, looked at her reassuringly.

"Yumi-senpai, it is okay. If you want to stop, I don't mind. This was already..."

Yumi shook her head, moving upwards, and caught his lips. At the same time, she placed a hand on his crotch, his throbbing erection made her feel excited as well. Yumi guided his hand to her vagina's slit, and he felt the moistness of her pussy.

Makoto felt heat running through him, his fingers then went up and down the slit, while Yumi went for his belt buckle. His belt was an obstacle that she had to overcome, which she did very easily, practically ripping it off.

Makoto lifted his body so he was on his knees, his lips never leaving her own. Using her feminine hands, she slid down his underwear and pants at the same time, exposing his penis towards her, his fingers rubbing against her clit at the same time.

"Mmmmmm..."

Yumi expressed her moan into his mouth while her eyes popped at the sight of his penis, how erect it was, how turned on he was. Yumi forced his pants and underwear off, Makoto tossing it to the side for her, and he knelt there, fully exposed to her.

It was embarrassing, but it was freeing in a way. They now knew one another on a very personal level.

Yumi's hand went for his dick, touching the tip of it, and felt sticky white fluid on the head of the penis. It was pre-cum, before he had actually cum. She realized the reason it was there, because he was waiting for her to do something.

"You're so sexy Makoto-kun, I want your body more and more. Even your dick, I want it Makoto-kun, I can't wait for much longer. I want you inside of me."

She smiled against his lips, cupping the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Each run through of his hair, told Yumi more and more about the sexual experiences between the two of them, and what they could do together.

Makoto placed his free hand on her breast, and massaged it up and around, his fingers sliding between her nipple, giving it a squeeze, and his other hand was occupied by her pussy, his fingers going up and down and around her moist slit. Though he didn't enter, Yumi was begging for it with her eyes, Makoto though wanted to tease her.

"Makoto-kun, you're so hard, is this because of me?"

Maybe it was an obvious answer, he did so anyway against her lips.

"Yumi-senpai has no idea how long I've wanted her, how I've wanted to do things with Yumi-senpai, and how I've wanted to love you Senpai."

"Then let me love you Makoto-kun. Let me take care of your body."

"Yumi-senpai..."

Yumi smiled, Makoto laying back on the bed. Yumi shifted so her body was around his lower half, and his dick was right near her face.

Slowly, she reached out her hand, and gripped the base of his penis. Electric went through the young boys body, never having had anyone touch him like that before, it was a new and interesting sensation, and Yumi seemed to love it as well.

She pushed forward, nuzzling his penis against her face, Makoto feeling a twinge in his dick from her face, it was so soft, and warm that Makoto felt like he could cum right there and then, she felt so good and she hadn't even done anything.

She looked up the bed, seeing Makoto's face smiling down at her. So, she knew what she was going to do. She slid his penis across her face, a small trail of pre-cum appearing on her face. When the head of the penis got to the front of her lips, she gave the head of his penis a kiss.

A small little kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. A pleasure rippled through Makoto like no other. This was way different to anything he had felt before, and he was going to fully enjoy it, not that Yumi seemed to have a problem with that though.

"Makoto-kun, you're so hard."

She complimented, her hand going up, and down his penis. Slowly, and smoothly, her hand pumped his penis, taking in every feeling that she could. She felt his penis quiver, shake, and grow more in excitement. She was surprised that his penis kept growing by the second.

She moved her hand up and down for a few moments, before she leaned down with her head. She was hesitant at first, she hadn't done something like this before. But then, she felt Makoto's hand on the top of her head, and rather forcing her head down, he was stroking her long blonde hair.

"Yumi-senpai, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Yumi shook her head, resolving herself, and took him into her mouth. Makoto's mind was blown with the new pleasure he felt, her warm mouth was more than he thought he could take, he felt like cumming right there, and then, but restrained himself from doing so, wanting to feel more of her pleasurable feelings.

His eye met her own eyes, as she bobbed her head up and down. She was inexperienced, but so was Makoto, so it wasn't the smoothest, Makoto didn't have any different experiences to call upon, so this was the best feeling that he had felt.

With her tongue, she wrapped it around Makoto's penis, her head moving up and down. Yumi's hot mouth became moist, with her saliva coating Makoto's dick, and at the same time, Yumi placed her free hand to her own vagina, and inserted two fingers, imagining that it was Makoto doing it with his penis.

Makoto watched on as Yumi stuck her butt in the air, using her fingers to pleasure herself, and her mouth continued moving up and down his penis. Waves of pleasure ran around Makoto's body, and Yumi felt pleasure from her own fingers.

"Yumi-senpai..." He moaned out, placing a hand on Yumi's head, running his fingers through her long hair. "Y-Your mouth is the best Yumi-senpai..."

Yumi smiled around Makoto's dick, with her inserting another finger into her womanhood. Imagining Makoto doing it made this more pleasurable than she thought that it would be. Since she was feeling in the mood, she moved her head faster up and down his penis, and used her other hand, the one that wasn't used to please herself, to swish around Makoto's testicles, Makoto releasing a breath of pure ecstasy with that single action.

Yumi's mouth came off Makoto's penis, earning a dissapointed groan from the young boy. But she then ran her tongue up, and down his penis, as fast as she could, and she used the speed of the Knight to increase her heads speed, Makoto feeling all new different kinds of wonderful gratification from this.

Even Yumi did as well, she moved her own fingers inside of herself, and got off on the feeling of being watched by Makoto. She didn't expect it, but when he watched her with his golden eye, it turned her own more so than she thought.

But then Makoto felt it.

He felt the build up to what was going to happen.

"Y-Yumi-senpai, I'm g-going to cum..."

Yumi understood what she should do, so she wrapped her lips around his cock, and gave her best tongue action she could. Her tongue literally tried milking his dick, and while she did that, Makoto felt everything going into him, all of the pleasures of Yumi, and what she was doing.

With a groan, Makoto came into Yumi's mouth, his white pearly seed entering her mouth. Yumi felt her own orgasm come due to that along, as his seed filled her mouth. She moaned around his dick, her own juices coming from her pussy.

She drank the seed that was in her mouth, taking in the sweetly taste that she had never experienced before. If it was anything else, she would swear it was a bitter taste, but she loved this taste all the same.

Makoto fell back onto the bed, as Yumi moved upwards. Her breasts dragged up his chest, and body, until her face met his own, with no seed in her mouth, she kissed him on the lips briefly, pulling away while nibbling his lower lip.

"Makoto-kun, you're amazing. I love you Makoto-kun."

Makoto's smile radiated her soul, as she climbed in next to him. Makoto moved his own body, positioning himself above her, her smile grew in intensity at the sight of his body and what she could do to him, and what he could do to her, she felt turned on right now, and wished for him all the more, and the better.

"Yumi-senpai, that felt amazing, you're the best Yumi-senpai. And now..."

He looked down at where their hips were, Yumi giving off a soft giggle, reaching around and held onto his butt. Makoto gasped at the surprise touch, but soon settled down into it, loving the feeling of her hands on his ass.

"Makoto-kun, I want you inside. I want you to cum inside of me."

"But...wouldn't that...couldn't you..."

What Makoto wanted to say, Yumi knew all too well, and she was happy about it.

"Yeah, do it Makoto-kun, I want you too. And if I so happen to, then we'll be a happy family together. But for Devils, it takes a long time, even if we have been reincarnated. So, don't worry so much, and lets enjoy ourselves. So, Makoto-kun, will you, put it inside of me?"

Makoto felt his heart beat increase by the second with her lusty words, and her adorable face as she asked. He even felt her hands pushing on his butt, trying to push him down towards her pussy with his penis.

He wanted her right now, and smiled in consent.

"Yes, I want to, too."

Makoto moved his hand downwards, and gripped his own dick. Yumi laid back, waiting for him. Makoto pushed his cock to her pussy, and rubbed her folds, he already felt that she was rather wet down there, so it made it easier for him to slide inside of her.

Rather than enter her fully, Makoto used his dick to move up and down the vagina's outside part. Her wet slit, coupled by his recent orgasm made the pairs private parts all the more sensitive, Yumi panted as did Makoto.

Yumi gave a pout as Makoto rubbed his dick up and down her slit. Her pouty lips became even more so when his dick completely left her pussy and he used his fingers instead to rub her vagina, making her look at him.

"Makoto-kun, don't be a tease, I want you inside...don't be cruel."

She whined out, so Makoto answered her call, and moved ever closer. His penis pushed against her pussy, she was surprised by the action. She watched on with intensity, his penis slowly sliding inside of her.

The intrusion was new, and interesting for her. Though he hadn't gone fully inside of her, the feeling of a foergin thing inside of her made her brace herself. She grabbed Makoto's butt, where her hands already were, for support. Her fingernails dug in, but rather than be painful, it felt oddly good in his skin for her fingers to do that.

"Yumi-senpai, you're so tight..."

Yumi moaned more and more with Makoto going inside of her, and with him telling her that, it made it seem all the more better in her eyes. Her eyes brimmed with happiness, seeing Makoto going more inside of her.

"Makoto-kun, don't ever stop, make me your woman, I want to be yours."

"You already are mine Yumi-senpai."

Somehow, that was more beautiful than sex ever could be. To be his, she wanted to be his, and never wanted to ever be anyone else's.

Pushing ever deeper, Yumi winced and her head was thrown backwards by the girl. Landing softly on the pillow, she let out an "Aaah~" sound, Makoto looking at their connected parts, seeing and feeling that he had just taken Yumi's virginity, and she had taken his own, the pair blending together as one, with him now fully inside of her.

His penis twitched inside of her, and her body felt hot from the new intrusion that she felt inside of her.

He fell forward, as she looked to his face. Their smiles graced one another's faces, Yumi removing her hands from his butt, and ran them up and down his back. Her fingers felt good on his skin, and her insides felt tight.

"Makoto-kun..." She cried tears of happiness, Makoto moving closer to her face, nuzzling it with his own face. "I love you so much Makoto-kun, I love you."

"I love you too Yumi-senpai. Sh-Should I wait for you to adjust…?"

Makoto asked curiously, seeing that she was still moving her hips to make it all the more better.

She whined with a nod, her hand going around his neck, and her other hand laid on his chest. Lovingly, she waited, and so did he, inside of her. The pairs heavy breathing graced one another's faces, and then their lips connected, Yumi giving herself some more time to adjust.

When she was ready, their lips separated, and she inclined her head.

"I'm ready Makoto-kun, please, do it. Fuck me."

She didn't hold back anymore, and wanted him, more and more.

Giving her what she wanted, his penis slid, in and out of her. Yumi expressed a moan and groan from her lips, her body quivering at Makoto's penis sliding in and out of her. She was glad that he was moving slowly, and wanted to wait before going faster, which he did, she didn't even need words to tell Makoto what she wanted.

Makoto's head slid towards her breasts, and laid there, her nipple entering his mouth and he nibbled on it, Yumi's pleasure releasing her mouth in the tiniest yet sexually stimulated of voices.

"A-Aah, Makoto-kun, sucking on my nipple, you're quite amazing...do it, more and more Makoto-kun..."

Wanting to have more, she practically begged for it, so that's what he did.

He nipped, and tucked at her left breast, raising a hand to her right one and played with the flesh mound. Yumi felt waves of wonder going through her, new realms of pleasure being reached with the thrusting of his hips, and dick inside of her, and his teeth along with his hand playing with her large breasts.

She was at his mercy and that's what she wanted, she wanted Makoto to look after her, and that's what he intended to do with her. He was going to look after her, and love her all the more, all by what was going on.

"Yumi-senpai, I'm going to go faster now, okay?"

Yumi nodded her head, her breath failing her.

His hips went a little faster after a minute or two, Yumi's lips kissing the top of his head, while he sucked away on her breast. Yumi moaned a little more, prodding deeper into her. Yumi's legs wrapped around Makoto's waist, and forced his hips downwards, more and more.

Both felt an overwhelming sensation from that, Yumi's pussy tightened around Makoto's dick.

"Aah! Y-Yumi-senpai's pussy is gripping me tightly~"

Makoto mewled out from Yumi's pussy. It felt like Makoto's dick was being milked by the young girl, it felt like she was going to milk out his cum all together. But he didn't cum just yet, though a tingling sensation he felt inside of his penis also allowed Yumi to feel good inside of her.

Makoto then pulled Yumi upwards, and he fell backwards. His back hit the bed, and Yumi straddled his dick, and it reached deeper inside of her. She moaned out as she held onto her own breasts, he smiled up at her.

"Aaaah! M-Makoto-kun, it's so deep inside of me..."

"Yumi-senpai, ride me, okay?"

He gave up being shy, his mind was too lustful for shy, and that's what she liked even more. She loved shy, but she loved commanding too, and powerful, and this is what she wanted, and loved at the same time.

Yumi consented to what he wanted, her hips moved up and down, riding him. Her long hair clung to her with sweat, Makoto placing hands on her hips. With a fluid motion, he moved her hips upwards, and downwards, and even forwards, and backwards, the orgasmic feeling inside both of them was hitting the peak.

While she rode him, Makoto thrusted his own hips upwards and back down at a steady pace. Yumi felt another wave of pleasure hitting her, Makoto's cock being squeezed more by her, and he felt the lubrication of her juices coating his dick.

Makoto then felt his own orgasm coming.

"Y-Yumi-senpai, I'm g-going to cum!"

Makoto couldn't hold back his voice, pushing Yumi onto the bed, and ploughed into her, his lust taking over. Yumi moaned again and again, loving the sensation of his cock going in and out of her again and again.

"M-Me too Makoto-kun, do it inside, lets do it together!"

Makoto nodded while panting, thrusting ever faster into her. Yumi felt the bed shaking from the speed that he was going and the intensity as well. She grabbed the back of his head, and laid her lips upon his own lips, and entangled their tongues.

Makoto and Yumi's bodies ached for one another, as Yumi did it first. Yumi's orgasm was reached, her juices coating Makoto's dick, her groans of absolute delight and fulfilment rang into his mouth, their connecting mouths helping suppress the moaning sound that she gave out.

Makoto felt his own climax coming, so he thrusted harder into her. She took his thrusting head on, and braced herself, the tingling feeling of his dick made everything better, and finally, with one final thrust, he let it go.

All inside of her, his sperm shot in two second intervals, filling her up. She continued to kiss him, and he did so back, his sperm shooting for well over thirty seconds, and spilled out of her maidenhood, leaking onto the bed.

Once he was done, he pulled out of her, with more sperm leaking out of her. They both blushed in embarrassment, staring at the other with the same blushes on their faces, Yumi fell on the bed, and Makoto fell next to her, both perfectly satisfied.

 **Lemon End!**

* * *

Yumi smiled at the boy beside her, moving so she was cuddling next to him, their naked bodies entangling with one another. Her arms wormed around his body, and his head fell against her breasts, Yumi smiling at the sight.

"Makoto-kun, that was amazing...I never thought that it could be so good...I never thought that we would...I didn't even think I would find the right man for me...but, I have, Makoto-kun is the right man for me..."

She kissed the top of his head, the boy holding onto her.

"Yumi-senpai, I thought about it before...sometimes, what it would be like...but, that was past my expectations."

Yumi giggled, stroking Makoto's face. Makoto looked up towards her with his one golden eye, and his eye met with her own, Makoto giving Yumi a kiss on the lips, which she gave back, their bodies forever holding onto one another.

"I'm glad...Makoto-kun, I never want to leave you, I always want to be beside you, Makoto-kun."

She smiled towards him, and he did the same thing.

Their love was beautiful to the other, and they never wanted to let the other go, no matter what.

"You're never going anywhere Yumi-senpai, you're staying with me. I don't know about you, but when I do things like that, not that I have before, but I only would do that with a girl I am very serious about, and love. So, Yumi-senpai, you can't leave me, and I wont let you either Yumi-senpai, because I love you."

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere, my love."

Being called that made Makoto feel the best.

They truly were in love, and now, they weren't going to leave the other.

They, truly had the best night.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, after the fights, we got quite a relaxing chapter (in more ways than one), with some Serafall action in there, Kunou came back, and had an adorable match with Koneko, and Rias and Sona, along with Saji, and Xenovia...yeah, Serafall wasn't pleased with them. Gabriel was introduced, and her 'rivalry' with Serafall, is fully on board there. Serafall showed some regrets, but Makoto helped her along, and are now as strong as ever. And finally, at the end, Makoto and Yumi came together, talked it out, and came together in a special way, and became lovers!**

 **Now with Yumi claiming the first lemon, you can all vote for who should be second if you like~**

 **So, yeah, that's the end of vol three. Next time, we're going to new places, and we're gonna be dealing with Akeno, Serafall, Vali, Gabriel, and some others too, so look forward to that, and until next time where Asia, and Irina get some, fun ideas!**

 **Also, Happy New Year to everyone, hope you all have a fantastic 2018!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	36. The church girls rising!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; I presume that means you enjoyed it hehe~**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah it was a fun part of the chapter huh~ Sona was terrified, and is still terrified. Here's the next chapter~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, seems like the match might heat up in the future. Aah, Serafall and Gabriel, it is always fun writing their dynamic together. She has yeah, and they finally came together, as lovers. Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Nivek Beldo; We did indeed, a little cooling down chapter from the fighting's going on in previous chapters. Yeah, half truth is good, better than flat out lying to them, Makoto and Ise clearly are uncomfortable with doing just that. Rias is truly traumatized, but she'll get better, with some time to relax herself. And yeah, you're right there hehe~ I suppose, but it could have easily have been Tiamat as well, I left it a little vague, and only a few that know Rossweisse, due to what kind of relationship, Makoto and her have with one another. There is a picture of Gabriel on the wikia if you wanna check it out, and from the face, I suppose a little bit she looks like her, though that could be said for most anime characters. Gabriel and Makoto surely were the peacekeepers, even if Serafall wanted to chew her out. And yeah, I could see Serafall getting pissed off, and I think I will in the future, do a threeway between the two of them, as you said, it would be funny. They do love one another, they haven't fully said it, yet but they will do. I thought so, they have been through a lot, so I thought it would be only right. And thanks, I try my best~ Thanks very much, and to you as well, hope your year is filled with happiness!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much, and I'm glad that you liked it! Hehe, that's a good question, he'll find out, but Makoto will try his best to keep it secret, knowing what Ise would be like when he finds out. And I'll try my very best!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They have indeed done the deed, lol. I bet he would be yeah, and Makoto's smart enough to realize that, so he isn't going to be blathering about it anytime soon. It was pretty fun for those scenes to be written, not gonna lie. She must have known, but she took the chance anyway~ She has, but there is a reason why she has, which will be shown later why Gabriel has taken a certain, liking to him.**

 **Justin D; He did yeah, he met Gabriel, and it was nice cool down chapter, along with some hotness mixed up in there as well. Yumi and Makoto did the deed, and couldn't be happier right now. Oh, no worries, it was around Christmas and such, I heard from a few people that reviews were working a little weird and affected some people. He could be like that, he's not really evil, he's out for himself and the people he cares about, and as he said, he didn't care for anyone there at the time. Yeah, if I can fit it in, I don't see why not. Princess, would probably dominate Raito. Thanks, I'll try and...I guess so?**

 **dragonsayianblue; Thanks very much! A lemon at the beginning of the year, why not, right? It was about Yumi and they've been together longer, though Serafall isn't going to be far behind. Like cats and foxes, and yeah, need Ravel for the birds now, then it will be complete full of Loli lap fighting for. Thanks for the suggestion! And thanks! Yeah, I haven't forgotten, don't worry.**

 **Demon420; Thanks! Yeah, very steamy huh~? Thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **yoga pratama; Lol, the Loli Wars. How frightening for Makoto's lap. You don't mess with her, she'll come right for you. I could see them playing that yeah~ Yeah, I guess she kinda is like her~**

 **IAMREADERS; Hehe, the age of lemons have begun indeed. We'll be seeing more of them in the future. And I'm glad that you liked it~**

 **Ragna; Happy New Year to you as well~ She did seem like that, and why not, it kinda just worked out at that time, didn't really plan for it to be at the beginning of the year, but it seemed to have happened so, why not, right~? Erm, in 2018, I haven't really thought yet. I want to complete Season 1 of my Flash fic, maybe start an Agents of Shield fic, and also work on a fic I've wanted to for a while now, but haven't had the chance yet. That's all for right now.**

 **Anime PJ; Semi-normal is right, never can be normal with these guys and girls. Serafall lost it, no one messes with her Queen, especially if it is Gabriel. It's Serafall for you, she'll go flamboyant and overstated such a thing, of course Makoto wouldn't choose something like that. I know, they might lose their shit when they find out. He hasn't told them yet, so he could blame it on them. Thanks, glad that you liked it~ Cool, thanks for the vote~**

 **Guest 1; He does yeah, just look at his harem, mostly blondes, at least the percentage of blondes is higher than any other hair colour. Hehe, he hasn't said it yet~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! They are yeah, with what's happened, they are going to be affectionate. Technically, he was dancing around the full truth. That's Princess for you, the reigning Queen, despite being called Princess, she's a Queen. Gabriel came in, had a one sided fight from Serafall, and then Serafall showed her guilt, but Makoto assured her that he isn't like that at all. Maid Sona, there will be more Sona's in the coming chapters. No one messes with those two working together, they'll destroy you~ They did yeah, they expressed their love for one another. Thanks, glad that you liked it! Cool, thanks for voting! And I'll try my hardest!**

 **ProjectIceman; Maybe so yeah~**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! I can't really answer that right now, as it would give something's away. Irina's slowly coming round to the idea that she's a Devil, and this chapter shows how much of the Devil's life she's taking right now. Ah, you as well! Hope your 2018 is great!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; I guess so, but Makoto isn't into such things. The torture duo is right, don't mess with these ladies/cats, or you'll know about it. Gabriel is adorable, huh. She takes everything in stride. Indeed, very steamy, Makoto and Yumi finally had their time together. God yeah, I wonder~ We'll soon see~**

 **Makoto; Those are quite cool, suggestions, thanks for the suggestions! Well, right now, Makoto has no peerage members, he's not a High Class. Sure, Irina, Millicas, Asia, Ravel, and to an extent Koneko and Yumi wish to be in his peerage but right now, they aren't in his peerage, as he doesn't have one yet, but yeah, at least until that point, Yumi technically will be Rias' Knight. And thank you!**

 **Anonymus; Hey~ Thanks very much, glad that you liked it~ They do have quite a fun way of interacting with one another, don't they? She's certainly protecting him, in her own special way. Yup, you did, and now, she was very direct, and ended up sharing a very special moment between the two of them. Well, we'll see a few reactions this chapter, but not all of them know about it yet. Yeah, there's gonna be a big moment between them in this arc coming up.**

 **Guest 2; That could be cool, would be interesting for when he's not in his school uniform or something.**

 **The great one; Thanks very much! Yeah, they had a love filled moment. She does have a pervy side alright, I think that's true for most, if not all people, depending on the person, the level would be different. Yeah, I could see that happening. Well, not on the level of Akeno, no, but still, probably more than what was beforehand. Erm, list of ten from least to most perverted huh. I'd say Asia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Elmen, Millicas, Yumi, Kalawarner, Akeno, Kuroka for the ten I randomly picked lol.**

 **reptoholic; Thanks! Yeah, he'll grow through the story. His Sacred Gear is something alright~ He doesn't need a Longinus, he's got different things that make up for that. Well, even if they are normal, Akeno (at least in the anime, implied I believe in the LN) can produce Devils wings, Fallen Angel wings, and them combined together, she can pick and choose what she displays I believe, so Makoto could be the same. Well, he is the Queen hehe~ He will be learning a bit of magic from some people. Well, it can do a wide range of things. He's got an ice type Sacred Gear, so yeah, that's one of his specialties. Even without a Longinus, there are plenty of ways to get strong, as shown in the series itself. Well, I am glad that you like him hehe~ Well, he's not a virgin anymore. I might do yeah~ He's not a kid like that, it's just an embarrassing situation and or terrifying in some cases with some girls. Princess is a fan favourite, apparently~ He's going to use the ice in different ways in the future. He's getting stronger all the time hehe~ Oh, he has plenty of ambitions for now, and the future. I can't say what it is yet, but it will be revealed in the future. Hehe, glad that you do~ Yup, she's indeed in there. She is, but they have a talk about it, clear the air, and all that. And thanks very much! Yeah, he's gonna be searching more into his past, and what not. Of course, he's going to progress in strength through the story, it's all apart of his development after all. Well, he might get a Holy Sword in the future, whatever happens, it is going to be fun~**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, they surely are, trapped with no hope...sort of. Hehe, that's Serafall for you, she doesn't take any mess from her Queen. Serafall's quiz, even getting Princess involved, she's pretty, cool in doing something's huh. Serafall really can't stand Gabriel, especially now that Gabriel seems to have an interest in Makoto (will be explained later why she does) and she doesn't want Gabriel around him. They have done yeah, they've done the deed, and are now closer than ever. Well, we wont see that yet, Makoto's going to keep it secret for now, as he knows what Ise's dream was, and wouldn't want to upset him.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The church girls rising!**

"Vali-sama please! I'm sorry for everything that's happened in my time at Kuoh, just remember that I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I was doing my best, and I became really great friends with Makoto-kun, we grew to love one another, so please don't do this anymore! I don't want to die ever again, got me?! Please just think before you act! I don't want to die, alright!? I am a good person, and I am not a bad person at all! I am very good indeed! So please don't do anything weird with me at all!"

Elmen pleaded, as she, and a woman sat in chairs. Vali, a young woman of notable beauty, her silver hair shimmering in the dim lit room that they were in, circulated them. Elmen felt like she was being haunted like a vulture would for its prey.

"You know, Elmen. I expected...I don't know what I expected. When I sent you, I expected you to act with a little curtsey and to be as you could be, a kind and dutiful woman...but, this is what I couldn't predict."

Elmen felt like she was going through a lot during that meeting, and now, she felt like she was being terrorized, and she didn't like it either.

"W-Well, you know I'm not a monster in the strength department, right? I can't do everything that you did to me, and I don't know what to do now, Vali-sama please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry for everything, and I didn't mean anything that happened to me, please forgive me."

Vali didn't look like she was going to forgive Elmen.

Elmen made her body feel stiffer with the looks that she was receiving from her. Vali had a very scary presence, and it made her feel like she was going to melt away under the intensity of the eyes of the woman before her.

She tried to stand, but Vali aggressively placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her body downwards, and made her whimper out with the aggressiveness that she was feeling from the woman before her, she felt afraid.

"Ooh come on! Please, don't be difficult...I am Makoto-kun's friend, if I die, it will be very suspicious, wont it? Please think about that before you do anything to me, I'm a beautiful girl after all, and I don't want to die or anything like that, please forgive me Vali-sama, just think about me before you swing anything else at me, I'm frightened of what you're going to do to me, just think before you act please!"

Elmen was trying everything she could to survive her death, not that she realistically could do anything about this. She just wanted to try her best, and that's what she was going to do right now, even if she was going to die because of the intense look that Vali was giving her right now.

Vali paused, looking at the young Vampire. Said young Vampire began crying, so Vali leaned closer.

"You think I'm going to kill you?"

Elmen really didn't know the answer to that, she hoped one thing, but she felt like it was going to be another thing entirely.

"Please don't...kill the cat! She's twisted and evil and I heard that she hates you! So please take her out and leave me alive! I'd be ever so grateful if you did something like that! Please do that for me and I would be happy!"

The woman beside her, glared harshly.

"Piss off you evil bitch! You're trying to throw me under the bus!?"

Elmen's eyes shot towards her, menacingly.

"You're stronger than me, why can't you just do your job too?! I mean, why do you have to be difficult!? I hate that you're difficult, and mean to me! Why don't you go and jump off a cliff or something!? Do the world a favour you stupid woman! And don't call me an evil bitch either! Screw you crazy pussy!"

The woman blinked in surprise.

"Whoa, where did that darkness come from?"

Elmen placed a hand on her forehead, feeling like her life was ending by the second.

"Lots of places, I am very scared right now, especially with the woman before me. You, didn't do your job either. I tried my best, but my job was to make Makoto-kun happy, and I did my best! We were happy, and friends, and I even fell for him, and then you...ugh, you came into the picture with your fluffy crap..."

The eyes of the other were full of rage, and looked like they were going to burn down the enemy.

Vali glanced between them, and made a complicated face.

"But now, punishments...what should I do to you two..."

""Please be merciful! Please don't do anything to me! We're good girls, we aren't evil people! Don't do anything to me! We're adorable after all! Please don't do this to me! Please don't do anything to me, I'm sorry!""

They pleaded the best that they could.

They couldn't do anything other than this now.

But Vali wasn't having any of it.

"No, I gave you orders, and you didn't follow them. Punishments are meant to be dealt with, and I have to do it now, please don't be difficult and take them like...well, women."

At that moment, both women cried, with Vali moving closer to them, fearing for their lives and what could happen.

* * *

"Yumi-senpai..." Makoto began, cuddling next to her, laying on her breast. "Last night was...Senpai, it was...amazing Senpai. You, were amazing Senpai, that was amazing...I didn't even think that it could be so good...I never thought about it before."

Yumi knew what he was talking about.

The fact that the previous night, they had sex, they made love together, and even this morning, they did the same thing.

Because of the love they have for one another, they wanted to express it the best that they could do. Yumi and Makoto, both revelled in the love that they had with one another, and they didn't want to let the other go either.

Yumi looked at the lone eyed boy, smiling gently, running her fingers through his long blonde and black locks.

"Y-Yes, it was a mind blowing experience." She breathed out, her breasts jiggling on his face. "Makoto-kun, I'm so glad...you, after everything I did, you still accepted me, loved me, and wouldn't let me go either."

Makoto leaned up, pecking Yumi on the cheek, and then sang back into her.

"Yumi-senpai is my girlfriend now, of course I love her, accept her, and never let her go. Don't worry about what happened Yumi-senpai, we're okay now, we're back together, you don't have to worry about anything Yumi-senpai. I love you."

She smiled down at the young boy, she couldn't feel more blessed right now.

She felt like she didn't deserve this, but the mere fact that he was with her, loving her, and was always going to be with her, it made her feel, great about everything again, like the world was opening up before her eyes.

"I love Makoto-kun too. Don't worry about me Makoto-kun, I'm okay now. After everything that's been going on, I can say it openly, and honestly, I love Makoto-kun and I always want to be with him, he is my love."

"You're not going anywhere, right?"

Yumi giggled sweetly, shaking her head from side to side.

"Of course not Makoto-kun, I'm not going anywhere again, you don't have to worry about me. But soon, wont we have to get up? Since it is..." She looked at the time, seeing that it was six in the morning. "Wow, I thought that it would be later than that."

"Only six, we can stay together for a little while longer Yumi-senpai. We have time until we have to move, though I don't want to move Yumi-senpai, I want to stay in bed all day and all night, I don't want to leave."

Yumi smiled even more, enjoying his body pressed against her own.

"Makoto-kun, about what we did...I mean, I really enjoyed it. I just wanted to know..."

"It was amazing, Yumi-senpai." Makoto bequeathed a smile from her breast. "I, found it to be amazing, loving, and amazing. I didn't know what to think, what to say, when we were...doing things together. But, I have found myself enjoying it even more than ever Senpai, and I love you Senpai, I want to experience more and more times when we can do things together."

Yumi loved that about Makoto, how they were calm and collected together, the way that he smiled at her, and how he forgave her for all of the things she had put him through. She couldn't ask for a kinder person in her life.

"I'm glad Makoto-kun enjoyed himself..." Her hand ran down his back, and across his butt, then his hips, and laid on his crotch, she blinked in surprise in what she felt. "Seems like you're already to go Makoto-kun."

He chuckled awkwardly.

"S-Seems so. It's because of Yumi-senpai though..."

"Maybe it is my fault, I don't mind that. Especially if what I feel right now is the real deal. Yes, I really like the feeling of Makoto-kun's thingy in my hand, I really want to have fun with Makoto-kun like this in the future, which is about, five seconds from now..."

Yumi leaned forward to kiss him, but Makoto thought about something from before.

He thought about what the ghost said to him, and what happened, and the young girl that she mentioned.

"Yumi-senpai, wait."

She blinked, confusion on her face.

"Makoto-kun? What's wrong?"

She felt like he was going to say something, a rejection of sorts.

But, his face displayed serenity, love, and affection.

"Nothing bad." He assured rather quickly. "It's just...Senpai when I was with you, in the sea of your old friends, a young girl spoke to me, like telepathy or something. She spoke to me about a name that I haven't heard beforehand."

Yumi cocked her head.

"What name?"

Yumi was now curious, as the young girl must have been apart of the Holy Sword Project. To be fair, she was busy dealing with all of them, so she couldn't remember exactly what was going on at that moment in time.

"A name...someone called Tosca-san. I don't know who that is. I just thought that I should bring it up, and then we should talk about something amazing."

Yumi's face drained of colour at that moment.

"T-Tosca..."

"Do you know her Senpai?"

Yumi slowly bobbed her head along, but her face showed that she didn't want to really talk about it all that much.

"Yes...I knew her, she died a long time ago. She was, apart of the experiments, she was a close friend of mine...but, I never told you that name before. So, you're telling me that this girl ghost, told you that name? Why?"

"Erm...she told me to save her."

Makoto answered truthfully, Yumi's fingers sliding across his erect member, making him moan in pleasure.

"You can't save someone who's dead Makoto-kun."

Yumi was adamant about that, she knew for almost certainty that she was gone and not even the Evil Pieces could ever bring her back. But the way that Makoto was speaking, it seemed like he had insiders knowledge to something, and that something was hard to even think about.

"What if she isn't Senpai? Did you see her die?"

Yumi, was going to answer...but, something stopped her.

She searched her memories, and couldn't remember if she did or not. She felt selfish for leaving, and allowing what happened to happen, even if people say it wasn't her fault, as she was only a child. It still was hard for Yumi to accept, though Makoto's love made it easier.

"W-Well, no but...Makoto-kun, how would she survive something like that? It would be nigh impossible for her to, I don't see it happening. I know you want to be kind and give me hope, but I accepted a long time ago that it isn't possible, and now I want to look to the future, and that future, I want to start now, with Makoto-kun. He best start right now, because one day, I want to have Makoto-kun's baby too~"

Makoto's eye broadened a little bit, not expecting Yumi to say something like that.

"Y-Yumi-senpai…?"

He didn't think that she'd come out with something like that, it seemed so shocking that it couldn't be real.

But, she looked very determined to say what she wanted to say, and it was clear in her eyes that she was bring very truthful right now.

"Yes? That's what I think we should do in the future Makoto-kun. Of course, if Makoto-kun wants to as well...though for Devils like us, it would take a number of years to do such things. But because it is Makoto-kun, I'll try my best!"

Yumi seemed quite determined, and Makoto couldn't deny that maybe he would want a family. If he didn't know his real one (not counting the Hyoudou's that was) then he wanted to start his own and build a family.

"Okay Yumi-senpai, I understand! Yes, let us go together and try our best! I am sure that if it is Yumi-senpai, she can help me do many things!"

Yumi began giggling sweetly, running her hand up and down a certain part of him, feeling it growing. She smiled to herself, smacking her lips together. She then brought her lips together with Makoto's own, and pushed him down onto the bed.

He laid there, allowing Yumi to continued, she climbed on top of him, and he fell deeper into her loving embrace.

* * *

As that was going on, Asia was cooking in the kitchen, something that she really loved. Even early in the morning, she loved cooking everyone breakfast. No one ever asked her, but she did it anyway, and loved doing it.

Irina came down the stairs when the time was reaching seven in the morning, seeing Asia, and became surprised.

"Asia-san! W-What a surprise!"

Asia squealed out, turning towards Irina and smiled weakly.

"G-Good morning Irina-san, what a surprise. Why are you awake?"

"Oh...I am usually up early. When I was in the Church, I usually woke up early, but that doesn't matter now. What does...did you hear what Kiba-san planned last night with Ma-chan? It was cruel that Kiba-san got to be with Ma-chan first, she even planned it all out, and now Ma-chan has become tainted by Kiba-san when it was supposed to me and Ma-chan tainting one another."

Asia lowered her brows.

"Y-Yes, but Kiba-san and Makoto-san were dating first, so I cannot say anything bad. I know my love for Makoto-san will one day bring us together too."

Irina perked her ears, moving closer.

"Yes! I am sure that you and Ma-chan will have a cute relationship~ Did you know, I took a first of Ma-chan's too~"

"Y-You took a first of Makoto-sans? What did you take?"

"I stole a kiss from Ma-chan when we were young~"

"O-Oh my! I do believe Makoto-san mentioned that before...but it was true...and even I haven't kissed Makoto-san either..."

"You haven't?"

Asia shook her head.

"Makoto-san and I haven't kissed yet."

"We did, just before going into battle~ Ma-chan and I kissed, and then I died and then became Serafall-sama's Knight! In ways, I am very glad, because I will hold a position that one of two people will only ever get to hold, and that's my Ma-chan's Knight. That's why, Asia-san, we have to go on the offensive too~"

Asia tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Offensive?"

Irina giggled, and brought out a book of...porn, believing it to be something else.

"Yes! I found this on Ise-kun's floor, and since Ise-kun is the embodiment of naughtiness, I have decided to check this too, this love magazine, and cut off the sticky pages, I think it was mayonnaise as it seemed like that to me, and gave them back to Ise-kun via his room. Please look Asia-san, we have to work together, because we're Ma-chan's females of the Church~"

Asia agreed, showing a wide smile.

"Yes! The food is ready, so let us check out these magazines together!"

Irina bounced to the table, putting it down, and sat down, Asia doing the same thing.

They looked at the magazine together, tilting their heads curiously.

"It seems that the pictures tell a story Irina-san."

"Yes...like this young woman here, went to the meadows on her horse for some fun and frolicking, and then somehow lost her clothing, and did various positions on the grass, as her horse watched her. I bet that was very chilling for her~"

"Yes...that does seem to be it...and then this young gentleman came with her, and somehow lost his clothing too and laid on top of her, was that comfortable for her I wonder…? She seems excited for what he is doing..."

Both girls stared at the book very curiously, Irina then reading what was written on the side.

""Mmmmmmm~" groaned the young woman as her mouth went up and down, giving her male a blowjob…" Irina read it, cocking her head. "What's a blowjob?"

Irina put a finger to her chin and thought about what one was, not understanding what it was.

Asia however thought that she had the right answer.

"Ooh I know what that is!" Asia said confidently. "Yes, it is where you go to your boyfriends face, and blow on their faces, and if you see hair moving, then you know you did a good job. Yes, that is a blowjob!"

Irina clicked her fingers, nodding her head.

"Yes, that sounds exactly right Asia-san! Good detective skills! So, Ma-chan might want us to give him a blowjob~ I am sure we can manage that together~"

"We could give Makoto-san a double blowjob, I am sure that he would love it~"

Asia sang out after Irina, giggling to one another.

At that time, Ise happened to come into the kitchen, and saw the girls looking at his porn, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!?"

He snatched it back, hiding it behind his back.

Irina and Asia looked at one another, not sure why Ise was angry.

"We were only looking~ Irina-san found it, though some pages apparently where sticky..."

Ise paled, Irina nodding without understanding the situation.

"Yes, that's exactly what it was. Ise-kun, I posted the sticky pages into your room just in case you might need them, though the white stuff was very sticky, that was mayo, yes? That's what I thought it was, though it did seem weirder and strangely weird at the same time..." Ise began crying, as she continued. "We were only advancing our understanding of the world, and have decided together to give Ma-chan a blowjob!"

"Pft!"

Ise did a spit take, Asia putting her fingers into a half heart, Irina completing it with her fingers.

"We're going to give Makoto-san a double blowjob because we love Makoto-san that much~"

Ise's eyes popped out of his head again, feeling like they were going to burst from the 'lustful' nature of the women for his younger brother.

"Seriously!? Y-You'd go that far!? You girls of the Church are amazing after all!"

It was lost on Irina and Asia as to why they truly were 'amazing' as Ise put it.

"Thank you very much Ise-kun! We try our best for Ma-chan! Though it doesn't seem that difficult, we'll do our best together for Ma-chan! Please give us support!"

"I bet you will and of course, I support my Otouto in this~" Perversely giggling, Ise began to fly up to the stairs. "Have fun with my Otouto girls~ I am sure that Buchou would do that for me too~ But, d-don't look through this mag again! D-Don't go through my stuff again, okay!?"

They nodded, and he disappeared upstairs.

"Now with our material gone, how can we further our knowledge…?"

Asia thought about it, but Irina pulled out a book.

"Serafall-sama told me that this, Fifty Shades of Grey, is supposed to be full of hot topics of naughty intentions~ So, we should also study this too and come to good conclusions with Ma-chan!"

"Yes, let us!"

Irina opened the book, and they read together.

As they read, they looked at one another, turning their heads to the side.

"What's a dildo?"

Asia's innocent question was met with an unsure look from Irina.

"Ooh...I don't know, I am sure that asking Ma-chan or Serafall-sama later would help! Though, I do think that it could have to do with cooking ingredients. Dill, the cooking spice, I think...and dough, like bread! The name mixed together, is dildo! Ooh, we should also begin making dildo's! It seems like this young woman, Anna-san, really likes them, so I am sure that we will like them too! We'll even make one for Ma-chan too!"

"Yes Irina-san, you are very smart~"

Irina giggled, rubbing the back of her head shyly.

"I just try my best after all~"

"Then, let us do our best for Makoto-san too! Let us make these dildo's, and present them to Makoto-san, and even use them too!"

"Aah Asia-san, I'm so glad we are together in this!"

"Me too~"

The girls hugged one another tightly, smiling together tightly.

Around the corner, Serafall had been listening in, and she was smirking perversely.

" _Kuku, seems like my Bishop, and Knight are trying to seduce their future King~ How naughty, maybe I should become involved too...or maybe I should watch and see the funny times ensue~ Maybe I should have Koneko-chan and Millicas-chan join in too~ Since they are also gonna be apart of my Ma-tan's future peerage, why not~ Yumi-chan's already slept with my Ma-tan, but I'm next! He's my Queen! And screw Gabriel, she comes onto my Queen, and the bitch is going to see why it is NOT okay to come onto my Queen!_ "

She giggled once more to herself, dashing up the stairs excitedly.

* * *

Later on, Makoto walked out of his bedroom, to see Serafall there, a grin splattered across her face.

"S-Sera-tan, what's going on?"

"Yes, Ma-tan! I heard what you were doing you naughty boy~ That's a cute thing that you've been doing Ma-tan! You have fun with Yumi-chan~?"

Makoto's face burned with embarrassment, and pushed past her, without being able to say anything.

Serafall followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pulled him into a room.

"H-Hey! Let go!"

"Nope!" She threw Makoto onto the bed, and jumped on top of him, pinning him down. "Ma-tan, so was it fun with Yumi-chan~? Did it rock Ma-tan's world~?"

"I-I don't want to answer this! Please let me go! W-What we did last night was between us and that is it!"

Makoto tried to escape, but Serafall was a very extreme woman, and was able to keep him pinned down to the bed, something that Makoto didn't even think could happen.

"Ooh Ma-tan, don't try and run away, I'm going to be right here and have fun with you~"

Makoto felt like crying, Serafall was going to dominate him, he just knew he was since she wasn't going to quit either.

Serafall giggled to herself, running a hand up and down his chest.

"Shhh now my Ma-tan, don't worry. It is cute, I am sure that Yumi-chan was good. But since now that Yumi-chan has done naughty things with Ma-tan, I am sure that I am going to be able to have some fun with Ma-tan too~ Ma-tan, are you ready for a girl like myself~"

Makoto's bottom lip quivered, he didn't even know what he was going to do.

"P-Please don't become so forward! Y-Yumi-senpai and I were...w-we did things because we're in love Sera-tan and I and you are...b-but, Sera-tan, please release me right now! I want to get up right now!"

Serafall's face lit up, brimming with happiness.

"Ma-tan is a cute boy after all, don't worry so much about anything Ma-tan, as I love Ma-tan very much too~ Remember Ma-tan, I am going to be with you Ma-tan and we can make love together~ Because it is my Ma-tan after all~"

Makoto didn't know what to say as an answer for that…

But then he remembered something.

"H-Hey Sera-tan…."

"Yes, my cute Ma-tan?"

Serafall whispered, running her finger across his face.

"Y-Yes, there's...I mean, to do with what happened during the night of Kokabiel...t-the thing is, while I was...there, this little girl ghost came to me, and said that...I should find Tosca-san..."

"Who's that my Queen?"

Makoto didn't know exactly the answer to that.

He didn't know who Tosca was, and he didn't even know what he was supposed to say about it.

"I didn't know at first either...but then I brought it up with Yumi-senpai, and she told me that it was her friend that had died...but, the ghost girl said I should find her...how can I find a dead person Sera-tan? Why would that little girl ask me to find someone dead...unless the girl didn't know Tosca-san was dead."

"Hmmmm, that's a good thought Ma-tan, I wonder what you should do...well, maybe Yumi-chan doesn't know fully about all of this, and what's been going on. I mean, that night was apparently very rough for her, and she left. So, for all we know, maybe this Tosca-chan got out after Yumi-chan and escaped, or something else happened all together."

"That's what I thought...but, the impression that I got from Yumi-senpai was that she didn't want to know...I suppose it would make sense really, considering that she has put it behind her, she wouldn't want to drag up old and painful memories. I can understand that now. But still...she asked me for a reason, and I have to do it, don't I…?"

Makoto wasn't sure what he was supposed to do right now.

He didn't know if he should do anything at all.

He didn't want to upset Yumi, by doing this, and finding out that this girl was dead.

But, at the same time, if someone needed help, which he could provide, and that he couldn't help, then he would feel bad about himself.

"Ooh Ma-tan, if this girl was the one that the ghost asked you to find, then do so Ma-tan~ I'll support Ma-tan in anyway that I can~ Especially because it is my Queen, I am going to do my best for you my adorable Queen. So allow me to help too~"

"Y-You'd help me?"

"Fufu, you are a cute boy. Yes, I of course would help you. You are my Ma-tan after all, how could I leave you out on your own Ma-tan~? Leave it to your fav King now, even if I have to attack Gabriel-"

"Please don't attack Gabriel-sama."

Serafall's eyes glazed over.

"Ma-tan, you don't have to add sama to her name, she's not worth such a thing sweetheart. Love you Ma-tan, and don't worry about Gabriel, she's going to be a thing of the past, eventually. We just have to get through the darkness that is the factions meeting where she's unfortunately going to appear even if it makes me feel sick to my stomach, then we can carry on with our cute lives and be adorable together, you know? So, that's what we have to do Ma-tan, we have to make sure we survive, then we can get on with our lives, which doesn't involve her at all. Ugh, just thinking about her makes me feel complicated, and it knocks me sick to be honest with you Ma-tan."

Makoto sweatdropped, and was damned sure he was going to find out why she didn't like Gabriel one day.

But he was glad that she was going to help him through this, and help him find answers that he needed to find.

* * *

Later on, Makoto, and the others gathered for the participation of the karaoke. Makoto had Koneko on his lap, something that pissed off Millicas a great deal. Irina and Asia giggled together as they ate some food together, Makoto smiling at the pair being together, he really did love that they were getting along now. He also heard that they were discussing, plans of a sort, but Makoto didn't know what those plans would be.

Even Yumi was having a good time, but she couldn't help but blush a little bit when she looked at Makoto as well. Serafall was being her usual cheerful self, bouncing around happily, she seemed to have cured herself of her sadness of before.

Some people couldn't make it, like Elmen and Ravel, they were busy. But the three human friends of Ise, and Asia for one of them, came, and they kept staring at Makoto like he had two heads. Makoto put up with it until now, but they weren't going to stop, so he had to say something, at least to save his sanity.

"W-Why are you looking at me?"

He asked with a tiny cute expression, Serafall next to him looked excited and scary at the same time.

"Yes, what are you looking at my Ma-tan for? Got something to say?"

Serafall's words were protective, and harsh to the young men, and even Aika was well, she wasn't going to hold back if they tried to bully her Queen.

""WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? WE'RE GOING TO BE BLAMED FOR THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THOSE FANGIRLS WILL MURDER USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!""

Matsuda, and Motohama cried pure tears of sadness, they couldn't think of anything else.

"Why would they kill you? Ma-chan didn't get hurt because of you~"

Irina said it like an Angel, even if she was a Devil.

Matsuda, and Motohama couldn't even think of the beauty that was Irina before them, they were more frightened of what Makoto's fangirls were going to do to him, that was the only thoughts that they held once and for all right now.

They just cried their eyes out, holding hands to their faces like the world was being rejected at that moment in time.

Aika moved forward, examining his face, Irina's eyes full of tears.

"Hmmmmmmm, well, the fangirls are going to die when seeing you. Fuck, we're done...and I feel like I am going to die as well...ooh shit, it wasn't me! It was Ise's fault that this all happened! I didn't do anything! I am not dying for this! Fangirls, please don't ever unite against me! I'm sorry for everything that's going on!"

"Fuck you Kiryuu! I didn't do this to him!"

"Well who the fuck did then!? Perky there!?"

Aika's finger shook heavily at Serafall.

She didn't know what was going on, so she tilted her head to the side adorably.

"Something on your mind Kiryuu-chan~?"

Her singsong voice was angelic in Makoto's eyes, though he wouldn't say that as he believes she'd take that as an insult, only because it was something to do with Heaven and that Gabriel was from there.

Motohama's and Matsuda's eyes lit up at that.

""Aaaaah! She's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!""

Makoto felt triggered, he didn't want Serafall to be stained by the boys here.

Her eyes shot forward though, and she whacked them on the head with her magical staff, bumps forming on their heads.

"Nope~ Naughty eyes can't look at me unless they are Ma-tan's own eyes! Other eyes cannot peer at me! That means you too Ise-chan! You should just date Kiryuu-chan already~ I've heard you're perverted on the same level~ Fufufu, imagining your naughtiness together is a scary thought though~ I feel scared when thinking about it~"

""WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T KILL US! WE'RE SORRY, WE'LL NOT DO IT AGAIN, PROMISE!""

They started crying, Ise's friends that was, while Aika fell into despair, and so did Ise.

"W-Wait a second perky, me and Ise aren't suited to one another! He's perverted, and I am an elegant woman, with a beautiful soul! They don't have souls at all, so don't speak about me like that or anything please! And thank you!"

"Elegant my ass! You can't even do something like that! And I do have a soul! Better than your perverted ass!"

Aika felt like she was getting triggered, and she didn't like it at all.

"This is your fault Ise, I can tell from my bones."

"Your bones are horrid, and I hate you!"

Mittelt growled out from Ise's lap.

"Why hate me!? I don't even know you! Piss off you hateful bitch! And why attack my bones!? There's nothing wrong with my bones, I haven't done anything and neither have my bones either! Stop bullying me!"

"Right you little-"

Mittelt went to retaliate, but Ise held her back.

Kalawarner placed her hands on Makoto's shoulders, rubbing sensually.

"Don't worry master, I will fill them in." Kalawarner then turned to the others, adopting teary eyes for some reason. "You see, when my master was fucking Iri-"

"Kalawarner-san."

Makoto berated, so Kalawarner fixed her gaze, and began again.

"Anyway, one day, my master was walking with this, wretched girl through the streets." Irina's eyes lowered. "And then a mugger came! He went "Where's the fucking money, bitch!?" aggressively, and even a little hungry, according to what I heard, and tried to rob this woman here, and tried to kill her with a blade, a long steel knife, too bad he didn't succeed." Irina waved weakly as Kalawarner again directed her hand towards her, Makoto giving her a cold gaze, so she muttered an apology "Sorry..." and then continued on. "But my master, being as sexy and with his cute body as he is, defended, this woman here." Irina waved again with a little more confidence. "And then the mugger stabbed my sexy master through the eye when he was defending Irina Shidou, but master managed to fight him off, and blew the shit out of him, kicking his ass, and beat him down, making him his bitch, because my master is adorable, and better than you boys~ I don't know Kiryuu enough to judge her, though she seems like a female Ise so she must be fucked up somewhere I guess..."

Makoto didn't remember that happening, but it sounded good.

"Hey! Don't call me a female Ise! I am better than that! And I'm not fucked up either!"

"Not you're not, you're perverted~ Even I can feel it from here~"

Serafall sang out with the grace of an Angel...or rather, Devil, since Makoto was sure Serafall would be offended if she was referred to an Angel.

"I-I'm not a bad perverted woman...even if I like the male form, it doesn't mean I spy on people!"

"You do spy on men though! You've spied on me when at school, in the showers! And you've even spied on my Otouto when he has taken a shower at school before, pervert!"

Ise yelled at her, so Aika flipped him off.

"Screw you Ise."

"Apparently, you would if you spy on him...speaking of, I should begin touching my master after what he did to Kiba and all, it is my turn to shine with my master, I can't have these people become ahead of me."

Kalawarner snickered out, Mittelt doing the same thing and even showed an L for loser.

Aika felt her heart in her mouth, she wasn't going to recover from this.

Motohama, and Matsuda both growled sadly at the sight of Makoto in such a state, and also what it meant for them as well.

""That means...we can't say things to Shota-sama ever again now….""

"You couldn't say mean things beforehand you asshat's!"

Ise growled from the side, Makoto smiling at the sight of his elder brother protecting him like he was.

"Ma-chan, what's an asshat~ Is that where you put a hat on your butt~? That would be funny, wouldn't it~? A hat for your butt~"

Irina sang out, happy with everything that was going on.

"Sometimes, Irina-san is amazing."

Millicas grinned out, Irina took it as a nice thing even though it really wasn't.

"Awwww, thank you for saying that Millicas-san! My opinion of you is changing all of the time! At first, I thought you were mean and naughty for saying such things. But recently, you've been really kind to me, and saying such nice things~ Thank you for saying that~"

Millicas giggled, as Makoto gave her a look.

She turned her head to the side, not wanting to deal with it all.

Irina then looked at Makoto again.

"So Ma-chan~? What is an asshat then~? Is it someone that wears a hat on their behinds~?"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly while Irina looked very happy right now, unknown reasons for Makoto though.

"Well, it is...something that you don't have to worry about. It's just an insult, don't worry about it so much Iri-chan. It just means a stupid person, that's all. Nothing major or anything like that."

Irina tilted her head, then accepted it.

"I see...yes, Ma-chan is knowledgeable, and I am sure that Ma-chan also will enjoy the surprise that we have later on too~"

Irina smiled happily, she was enjoying herself. But Makoto didn't know what she was talking about.

"What? You have a surprise for later?"

"Secret! That's a secret Ma-chan~"

Irina sang out happily, Makoto wasn't sure that she was being right now.

"You're keeping it secret, why's that then?"

Irina giggled sweetly, and didn't reveal anything.

He looked to Asia, but she looked shyly away from him.

"Where's that hooker Elmen anyway?"

Kalawarner brought up.

Indeed, Elmen had been gone for a few days by that point.

"Well, first of all, she isn't a hooker Kalawarner-san." Kalawarner stuck out her tongue. "And I don't know. She text me saying that she'll be gone for a little while, but she'll come back soon, she said that she had things to deal with."

Kalawarner grinned from ear to ear.

"I bet she's a submissive for a dominator."

"Kalawarner-san..."

Makoto gently berated, but Kalawarner tossed her hands up into the air.

"Don't worry so much master, I can't say any different, I'd let you dominate me any day of the week~"

Makoto's eye almost popped out of his head with the lewd expression that was made known to her face.

"Okay! I'm going to sing now! Everyone, listen to my original song, I hate Gabriel!"

Makoto already knew this was going to be bad.

Serafall jumped to the front, and picked up the mic, holding it to her mouth. A beat was dropped, and she began.

"I hate Gabriel~ Yeah, I hate Gabriel~ Gabriel hater, is me~" Serafall bobbed her head, moving her hand like she was spinning a record. "She smells~ She looks like Frankenstein twin~ She's abusive~ She hurts me all the time~ Her boyfriend is really a girlfriend~ She's into women~ Old women~ Kissing Ma-tan is off balance, her eyes are like thunder~ And she's evil~ Super evil~ More evil than anything~"

Makoto's eye twitched as did the others that knew of their relationship.

"...It's a good thing Gabriel-sama is a kind and forgiving woman, or this would be highly insulting."

"It's highly insulting either way."

Millicas added to Koneko's words.

"...Is it insulting that I have one made for Ravel-san?"

Makoto looked at her on his lap, then nodded his head.

"Yes, highly insulting."

"...Good thing she's not here then."

Makoto sweatdropped, but Koneko smiled either way.

Serafall soon finished off her song, and bowed her head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ma-tan! Hear me sing!? That was amazing! Did you like it Ma-tan!?"

"Y-Yeah, it was amazing Sera-tan, very good."

His sheepish reply made Serafall extremely exciting and happy at the same time.

"Thank you my Ma-tan! You're so adorable sometimes! No, make that all of the time!"

She bounced over to Makoto, and held onto him tightly, giving him a kiss on the lips, then fell against him, the perverted duo of Ise's friends looked on with jealousy at what he saw.

Ise then went up to the front, and began singing too, Mittelt's eyes glazing over.

"Let's grasp it~ Dragon ball~"

Ise sung the best that he could, and Mittelt clapped her hands together.

"That's my master! Go master! Sing to your lungs can't breathe anymore! Until oxygen seems like an evilness to your body! So just do your best, and I am sure that you'll do amazing master, so swing and sing!"

It was the first time that Makoto could recall that Mittelt had called him that.

"Yo! Dragon ball idiot!"

"Damn it! You should just be with Aika, you damn brute!"

Motohama and Matsuda continues to boo at him, but Aika's face burned.

"Y-You can't say that! It is cruel, and evil! Please don't say that! I don't want to be with Ise, he's abusive, and he hurts me sexually, I hate him! Don't do something like that ever again!"

"What's wrong Kiryuu-san? Are you sure that you can do things like this? Why don't you just admit that you wanna screw him already? He's not got that bad of a penis. I've seen it before, and it seems to be finely shaped in my eyes. Though I'm a loli, so it doesn't matter about my feelings, so please just continue on with whatever it is that you want."

Ise's face glowed red, anger and embarrassment, Aika's being the same, Makoto held his head down, Yumi giving him a slight look, he couldn't speak about what happened, even if it was something that he loved very much.

Asia placed her hands together, and seemed content with many different things in her life.

"I'll start with reciting some prayer hymns."

Asia seems like she will say that, but if she does that, then the Devils in the room would die. Irina however looked very peaceful right now, Makoto was glad that in somewhat, she was being

"B-By the way Onii-chan, I thought you were inviting Saji-senpai?"

"I did, but..."

"He's unavailable." Serafall's cold reply, caused everyone to flinch. "He's, rather busy right now. Speaking of, Sona-chan! Where are yooooooou? Sona-chan! Please come here right now~ I am excited to see you~"

[Onee-sama please!]

Makoto and the others looked around for Sona, but couldn't see her.

"Where's Sona-senpai? Was she always here?"

Serafall nodded seriously at Makoto, pointing to the left.

"Sona-chan's been here for ages now~ I asked her to come, but she stood outside and said "I'm not doing this Onee-sama!" so I said that if she wants to have a Pawn at the end of the day, she should come with us~"

"Sera-tan! You can't threaten her peerage like that!"

He huffed, Serafall giggling to herself, the humans in the room didn't know what they were going on about.

"I kid, Ma-tan, I kid. I just suggested that she should come...if she didn't want to see Saji-san stabbed like a pig and lose her Pawn."

She murmured at the end, but Makoto caught it.

"Sera-tan!"

"Hahaha! Ma-tan, relax~ I'm only kidding~ She wanted to come, and she did~"

[I never wanted to come! It was this, or watch your show again, and I can't handle it! I've watched it for over 37 hours now, and I can't take it! I just feel sorry for Saji who's been doing things like this now! I don't care much about Xenovia-san as she is the enemy right now, she can't beat me like this, I wont lose!]

Sona cried from the other side of the room, Makoto grimacing.

If Sona was crying, then she truly must be suffering right now.

"Then please come inside Sona-chan~ Fufu, everyone wants to see you and I am excited to see my Imouto again~ Come inside~"

Sobs could be heard from the other side of the door, but it was opened anyway, to reveal a depressed looking Sona. She wore a cute outfit, no doubt Serafall's 'suggestion', she walked into the room, and sat down on the end of the chairs, looking like she lost the will to fight.

"Kaichou-san, are you okay?"

"Ask me after this Argento-san, then I shall reply."

That didn't bode well for Asia, and she looked troubled on what to say.

At that moment, Ise's phone buzzed, he got a picture off someone. Curiously, he took out his phone and saw…

"W-Why..."

He muttered, Aika leaning over his shoulder to see the picture.

"Geez, she's like seventeen or eighteen, how can she even...I don't understand."

"I know that Aika! It isn't my fault she's hooked!"

Makoto blinked, not sure what they were going on about.

"Onii-chan? What's going on?"

"Ugh..."

Ise just showed his phone, and showed an image of Rias, doing a selfie with half off vodka bottles, her tongue stuck out and a silly expression in her face.

"So...she sent you a picture of vodka and herself..."

Makoto didn't know how else to say it. He just, was weirded out that she was so hooked on vodka that she wanted to do something like that. And even sending it. Buying it was one thing, but to tell Ise about it, Makoto found that very strange.

"She's hooked! She's going to become..."

"Ooh don't worry about Rias-chan, she's going to be alright~ She's just having a hard time in her life right now, and has taken to the bottle~ Everyone needs something to get them through the day, and this is Rias-chan's way~"

Sona turned to Serafall.

"Didn't you get her hooked in the first place? She only drunk because she was frightened of you...I can see why actually."

Sona muttered at the end, but Serafall showed an adorable smile on her face.

"No~ She took to drinking, she can quit whenever she wants~ It's not my fault that she's scared~ Besides, I'm sure her Onii-sama will help her through the drink and get her the help she needs, desperately needs~ I mean, if she's doing selfies with vodka bottles then she's not all there, is she~? That can't be blamed on me."

Makoto didn't want to say anything, but he kind of agreed with Serafall, he just couldn't say anything on the matter.

At the same time however, Makoto also received a picture.

He murmured "Please don't let it be Buchou on her vodka..." but when he saw it, he became gobsmacked.

His mouth was hung open, and what he saw was Akeno, in a very revealing bathing suit. Her breasts were barely, if at all really, contained, and her body was in a bent over position, her hand running through her hair sexily, her eyes exuded lust, desire, and want.

Even the message "Choose one, and I'll wear it for Mako-kun in private and maybe even nothing after that~" was even more erotic than Makoto thought it would be. He didn't notice it at first, but further examining the picture, he saw that Akeno was licking her lips lustfully, her tongue sticking out her mouth cheekily, yet also with desire, Makoto could tell by her eyes.

Koneko felt something poking her, and turned to Makoto.

His eye was on the picture, he didn't know what to do with it…

But Koneko did.

"...You were thinking something lewd, right?"

Makoto's eye widened, shaking his head again and again.

"N-No! I was just watching...I mean, looking at this picture! Nothing lewd about it really! J-Just someone asking her opinion of me of what she's wearing and such! N-Nothing bad about it...least it isn't vodka."

He answered quickly which made Ise shake his body at the thought of Rias drinking, but Kalawarner chuckled.

"The size of the thing in your crotch is...damn Master, is that penis for me? Do you want to use it on me like-"

"Kalawarner-san, please!"

He didn't want Ise to know that he had sex with Yumi, he wouldn't hear the end of it, and quite frankly, he felt embarrassed about talking about it publicly. Kalawarner huffed, Koneko's eyes were still harsh, and even Asia was pouting.

"...Were you thinking about Kiba-san? Or maybe Akeno-senpai? It seems like those two also occupy Makoto-san's mind as well sometimes..."

Asia says that with an unpleasant face.

"W-Wait, no nothing like that..."

Koneko snatched the phone, and looked at the picture. Makoto felt shame rippling through his system.

"I thought so. ...Even Akeno-san has become more, excited by the second...Yes, it seems that she is going to be...a very dangerous opponent."

"My, Akeno-nee-san is bolder than I thought...I have to step up my game as well. But Akeno-nee-san has huge boobs, my own can't compare to them, so I am going to have to go through another method of attack."

Makoto blushed at Millicas' words, then saw her face turn upwards into a delightful smile.

"Millicas-san that's..."

"Please don't be worried Makoto-san, I am still going to do my best from now on! But, you don't need a picture like that, do you?"

Makoto was about to answer, when Koneko deleted it, Makoto chuckling awkwardly.

"There...don't worry now, Mako-kun. I, have done, the same thing now, you, don't need this image."

"Well, if it doesn't work out, you could always just hit the bottle like Rias-chan does~"

Serafall sang out with excitement in her voice.

"Onee-sama, you shouldn't be trying to have people 'hit the bottle' as Rias is doing...that poor woman, I do think she could need some help...then again she has been slipping into that realm for years now..."

Sona looked slightly depressed, so Makoto patted her shoulder.

"Kaichou-san, why don't you leave if you don't want to be here?"

Her eyes sharpened at the clueless Serafall.

"She, would force me back into her dungeon. I love Onee-sama, but she's also trying to make me feel sad, with her words, and her weirdness that she seems to exude over me, I feel bad about everything she is sometimes."

"Ooh, I'm sorry Kaichou, please don't give up now."

Sona didn't know if she could give up right now or not. Serafall, looked like she was having the time of her life, and she even swayed from side to side in said happiness, excitement, and wonder as well, that's how she felt right now.

"Either way! Ma-chan, Asia-san and I are going to perform a duet!"

"Ooh! Perform my song girls!"

Serafall became excited, wanting them to do the thing that she sang...and they didn't want to do that.

"W-Well, while that song is...what it is, Asia-san and I have a song that we wish to perform...w-would that be alright?"

Serafall's eyes fell down a little bit.

"Oh...I get it, because Gabriel is so loved, I understand...because of Gabriel is the one you love more than me...yeah, fine, whatever. Gabriel always wins anyway, because she's a deceiving Angel, she gets whatever she wants, and screws the consequences and now, she's even taking over my precious people...well done Gabriel, you've won again, I hate that girl..."

"N-No! That's not it!" Asia covered for Irina. "Serafall-sama, we love you very much, but w-we practiced this song together, so could we please try our song together?"

Serafall couldn't deny that she was doing something like this.

"Yes, okay! Please go along Asia-chan and Irina-chan! I am sure that you two can do well! Let your love shine through!"

""Thank you very much!""

The girls shot up to the stage, and turned to Makoto, who felt awkward.

"This is for you Ma-chan!"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san, we shall do our best here!"

Asia, and Irina then began to sing together.

Makoto smiled at the sight, since they truly were girls he cared for, even loved.

As they sung, others clapped or perved (Ise, Matsuda, Motohama) Makoto was just enjoying the girls singing.

When they finished, Irina and Asia clapped their hands together.

"Ma-chan! Did you enjoy that~?"

Makoto smiled, nodding his head.

"You did very well, Iri-chan and Asia-chan. Your voices are very beautiful! I love them!"

The two girls giggled to themselves, smiling away happily.

Makoto soon excused himself from the room, so he could have a break for a little while.

He went to the bathroom and then when he came out, he saw that Yumi coming out of the room.

Surprise came over him as she walked closer, and gave him a kiss on the lips, making him feel surprise.

"Y-Yumi-senpai? Is something going on?"

"Hehe, no. I just wanted to see Makoto-kun without the others. I was just thinking about, what happened between us, and it made me feel, very good. Too bad that we can't do that right now Makoto-kun. I kind of miss what we did together this morning and last night Makoto-kun, it was the best thing ever."

"We are in karaoke so we can't do n-naughty things here."

Yumi tossed her head to the side curiously.

"I suppose you're right Makoto-kun. But, can we stay out here for a little while longer? Just the two of us I mean? It would be for the best, wouldn't it?"

Makoto couldn't see a reason for it to not be okay, so he consented, and allowed them to sit down on their own for a little while. Makoto's head pushed his head on her breast, making Yumi smile, and pet the back of his head gently, lovingly, and soothingly as well.

* * *

After the party had done, Makoto had taken Sona home.

She insisted, she was...she said she wasn't scared, but Makoto saw that there was something going on with her.

"Okay, here Kaichou, you're home now..."

Makoto said, pulling up to a large mansion. Makoto was surprised that she lived there. Even though he had been to hers before, he just couldn't believe that she lived alone in a large house, when their smaller house was jam packed.

"Yes...it seems so...Onee-sama isn't..."

"I think she went back to my home Kaichou."

Makoto explained, she nodded gently.

"Yes, I am hoping she has...I'm not frightened of her, I am frightened of what she could do...so, please don't lose an eye or body part or anything again...I can't take it, I can't..."

Sona looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown, so Makoto gently guided her to the door.

"It's alright Kaichou, I'll try my best to never lose another body part again, and make sure that you're safe from now on, alright? Don't worry so much about it Kaichou. Sera-tan will probably be busy with the factions meeting, and therefore, she wont have time to terrorize you."

That brought some comfort to Sona.

"Yes, you're right. I do think you're right. Either way, thank you for escorting me home, I am sorry. I must have taken time out of your day for such a trivial thing...Onee-sama is..."

"Sera-tan isn't there, don't worry now."

She nodded, opening the door. She pushed it open and looked inside. Makoto could tell that she still was a little afraid. But she soldiered on through, and went through the door, and then sighed in relief when she didn't see anyone.

"Phew, well today has been an adventure and a half. Hyoudou-kun, would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Do you want me to check for Sera-tan inside?"

"Perish the thought. I am no child, I am not afraid of Onee-sama...but, if you happen to want to look around, at all of my rooms, and see whatever you want and see if, there's anything in there that doesn't belong, I don't mind."

Makoto stepped inside, and quickly searched the rooms. He knew Serafall wasn't there, but wondered why Sona was scared of Serafall, besides the obvious that was. Even then, he didn't get much of it.

When he returned to the sitting room, Sona was there, sat with a tray of tea, and she offered a surprising smile.

"I couldn't find her."

"I see...I mean, I never asked you to look for her anyway."

She covered, Makoto chuckling.

"So, Kaichou, while we're alone, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

He breathed out, sitting down next to Sona, and then continued as he picked up the tea.

"About the...how to say...the factions meeting. With Sera-tan doing that now, I was wondering...because this is so important, I am not sure if I am up to scratch for that yet, and if I asked Sera-tan, she'd say that I am...but, I know that I'd get more of an unbiased opinion from you. So, be truthful...am I really going to be okay during this factions meeting?"

Sona ran a hand across her chin in deep thought.

"Well, you do have manners, respectful, have detailed knowledge on different subjects. I don't see why you wouldn't be. But, why are you worried now?"

Makoto looked at his face in the nearby mirror, and saw the eyepatch he wore now.

"I don't, want to make a mistake." His eye went towards Sona. "For Sera-tan I mean. I don't want to mess up the challenges that this is going to provide. I know how important this is for the future of the supernatural world. And I don't want to be the reason that everything goes upside down. It would be different for Onii-chan, he's Rias-buchou's Pawn, and therefore wouldn't be expected of as much as myself. Even if he's the Sekiryuutei, I've heard that the Queen of a Maou has to be the shining example of what a Devil should aspire too, and I'm not Grayfia-san either, so I don't want to mess up this chance for Sera-tan and the others."

Sona drunk some tea as she listened to his thoughts on the subject at hand.

Once he finished, she placed her tea down and spoke with a serious voice.

"I can understand that, and yes, it might be difficult going forward. However, I have already seen the inner strength of Hyoudou-kun and what his power can be. But I do understand what and where you are coming from. If you're interested, I could give you, extra lessons on etiquette, and other aspects of being a Queen. While not being a Queen myself, I am a Devil, and have been brought up with the customs, rules, and other things like that."

Makoto's face turned upwards, nodding his head vigorously.

"Yes, thank you very much Kaichou!"

"No, that's wrong."

"Huh?"

Sona's face turned slightly upwards.

"When in the presence of nobles, higher ups, and whatnot, you have to address me as Sona-sama."

"Hehe, I've got it Sona-sama!"

Sona nodded her head, and the pair continued on for a little while, surprisingly gaining a different closeness that he has to other girls.

* * *

Later that night, Makoto returned home, and went for a bath, so he could relax after the slightly stressing day that he had. He stripped off his clothing, and briefly looked into the mirror. He saw the eyepatch that he had on, and played with it, fixing it so it would be normal.

However, it didn't look normal in Makoto's eye. However, he couldn't just forget what happened. Even if this was going to be his new normal, it didn't matter in the end, and he was going to have to be used to this.

Sighing, he slipped into the bathtub, and put his head backwards, relaxing his body.

Sinking deeper into the water, he allowed his mind to disappear into new realms of possibilities, allowing him to become even more happy, just being lost in thought was good for Makoto, he loved being able to just sink back, and forget the world around him, and just enjoy himself…

[Shhhh, Asia-san. We have to be quiet, or the others might hear.]

[Y-Yes, I understand Irina-san, we have to do this, I believe the word is, covertly.]

Makoto heard voices from the other side of the door.

He was almost certain that it was Asia and Irina.

And he was proven to be correct when he saw the door open, to reveal the two women, with only towels on to protect their modesty. Makoto's face tinged a little red. Even though he had been with Yumi, he still got a little flustered when seeing this.

"G-Girls, why are you here?"

Asia shyly shifted from left to right, fiddling with her towel, Irina however seemed a little more confident.

"Yes, Ma-chan! Today, I am going to be doing something very important! Because it is Ma-chan, I am going to be doing my best from hearon out! So please don't be worried Ma-chan, as your Knight-chan, future that is, I am going to perform my duties, and give Ma-chan a blowjob!"

"Pft! W-What!?"

Makoto was stunned.

For Irina to come out with something like that, Makoto didn't expect it. He didn't even understand it either. Makoto was baffled by it all, but Irina seemed strong about this, she forced her way forward, and moved elegantly, gracefully.

"Ma-chan, please don't be worried, I have also performed this unknowingly many times before."

"You've given people blowjob's before!?"

Irina giggled, Asia shyly shaking her head.

"D-Don't worry Makoto-san, we will experience this together…and I will become as adept as Irina-san...though I haven't performed many blowjob's myself, I am sure that Makoto-san would enjoy my blowjob's too..."

Makoto didn't know whether to cry or console her, he could clearly see that she was unsure with herself, and even now, it seemed difficult for her.

"Asia-chan that's...why are you performing blowjob's...who let this happen…?"

He didn't know how to explain it, he didn't even know what to say as a response to all of this.

"I have yes Ma-chan! It is a new feeling for me, but I did it without even knowing! Funny, or what?"

"H-H-How can you not know if you're giving people blowjob's or not…?"

"Isn't it obvious Ma-chan?"

"No!"

Makoto roared back at her, confusion lacing Irina's eyes.

"Silly Ma-chan, of course I give people blowjob's. In fact, in the Church, sometimes people asked for me specifically to perform blowjobs on people! And it is the same for Asia-san too! I even heard she became legendary for it! Though I performed more, as my duties as an Exorcist made me so, but the idea of being able to get a blowjob from the great Holy Maiden must have been very appealing!"

"And the Church allowed this!? They really allowed you two to p-perform something like that!?"

"They insisted on it Ma-chan!"

Makoto felt the life leave him, like the world was crumbling down around him, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Ooh Maou-sama, the Church surely is different to how I imagined...Asia-chan is even legendary for blowjob's…? W-What the fuck..."

Irina moved closer to Makoto, Asia following behind her.

"Fufu, a cute Ma-chan, you don't have to worry, the Church understands that giving people blowjob's is a very necessary thing, though they referred to it as something else, this is the same thing. It helped the followers as well, by giving blowjob's, they kept up their spirits!"

"I bet they did yeah..."

Makoto murmured, Irina then slipped into the bath. Asia followed closely behind, the pair of females looking like they were going to jump the male. Makoto looked between them, seeing how they truly were going to do something.

"Makoto-san, Irina-san is more skilled than I am in giving blowjob's, but I shall do my best to blow Makoto-san!"

"This can't be real, have I died...again!?"

Asia and Irina tilted their heads to the side.

"Makoto-san isn't dead. We're just doing this because of Makoto-san wants us to do something like that. Allow me to blow you Makoto-san."

"W-Wait! I never said that I wanted this!"

Makoto vehemently denied again and again, shaking his head once more.

"But, Ma-chan does, doesn't he? We've prepared ourselves, and done it to one another many times. Fufu, Asia-san really became happy when I did it to her, you should have seen her Ma-chan, she was really excited. Even I felt excited when she did it to me as well, it was amazing to say the least~"

"How could you do it to each other!? You don't even have..."

He couldn't finish the ending, he just was losing the will to live at this point.

"We did our best Ma-chan, let us do this together! Ma-chan, allow Asia-san and I to do it together! We can do our best! We have a lot of experience in this area! Now, allow us to do this Ma-chan, I am going to do this to you Ma-chan! Asia-san, let us take off our towels, and show Ma-chan our seriousness!"

"Y-Yes!"

Asia shyly took off her towel, revealing her ever growing assets, her breasts seemed to be bigger than last time he noticed. Though they weren't Irina's size, they were getting bigger all of the time, and the shy expression on her face made Makoto feel weirdly inside of himself.

Irina then did the same thing, removing her towel, and showed her entire form to Makoto. Her breasts bounced as she removed her towel, and she didn't even try and cover herself, even Asia wasn't trying to cover herself either.

"Ma-chan, look. We're naked now~ You can look all you want Ma-chan~ I don't mind. Before I found out about God, I would be a little more embarrassed, but now I'm a Devil, I can unleash my pent up feelings on Ma-chan."

"Y-Yes, Makoto-san. You can look at us too, because Makoto-san has also seen Kiba-san naked, and also made love to Kiba-san too…."

Makoto cocked his head at Asia's slightly jealous look.

"Asia-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I am very well, thank you! Don't worry about me Makoto-san, I am going to be okay from now on! Because, I am going to give Makoto-san a blowjob now!"

"A-Asia-chan, you don't have to do anything like that..."

Asia moved closer, and pushed Makoto backwards, Irina smiling from behind her.

"Ooh Asia-san! The dildo's!"

"Dildo's!?"

Makoto screeched, looking at the pair with fear.

"Yes, we made some..."

"B-But Irina-san, they would dissolve in the water..."

"Ooh yes..."

"D-Dissolving dildo's…? What…?"

Makoto didn't understand what the hell they were going on about now. It just didn't make sense to the young boy.

"Yes! Ma-chan, we were going to give one to you!"

Makoto's entire body convulsed on spot, looking around in fear. He then looked behind him, his eyes on the floor of the bath, and then on his butt. His hand went to his hip, then he began crying.

"Noooooooo! I don't want that to happen! Vali-chan is already probably going to do something like that to me! I don't want either of you to use one on me! It would be terrible, please don't use anything on me!"

Irina didn't know what Makoto was saying, but she was happy all the same. Even Asia was as well.

"Please don't worry Makoto-san, I'll give my best blowjob!"

"Eep!"

Makoto covered his crotch with his hands…

But, Irina and Asia leaned to his face, pushing against his body. Their breasts smushed against his chest, Makoto's face heating up at both of their breasts. Irina's face was red, and so was Asia as well. Both of them looked slightly excited, but also shy as well.

Makoto's eye looked between them, as they parted their lips.

"Makoto-san, allow me to give you a blowjob..."

"Asia-chan please calm down! Don't do anything rash now!"

Makoto breathed out, worried on what was going to happen.

"No, don't worry Makoto-san, I shall do my best for you in this effort."

"And don't worry Ma-chan, you don't have to worry about all of this! We'll do our best to give you the best blowjob that we can! A double blow to keep your spirits high!"

"Wait! Please, don't do anything-"

Makoto tried to stop them…

But, they did it.

However, it wasn't something that they honestly thought about, and Makoto didn't expect it to be this...

Asia, and Irina, blew on his face.

Makoto's eye twitched, as they blew on his face, again and again.

"Do you like that Ma-chan? Yeah, our blowjob's aren't bad, are they? Does it feel good Ma-chan? We're trying our best here~"

Irina said it with a grin on her face.

"Yes, Makoto-san, do you like us giving you a blowjob?"

Makoto didn't know how to answer that.

He didn't even know what the hell was going on.

"It is amazing, right Ma-chan?"

Their hot breaths hit his face again and again, he didn't understand what the hell was going on. Makoto then tilted his head while they blew on his face. Again and again, in and out, their breaths hit his face.

He was confused, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Erm...why are you blowing on my face?"

"Because we're giving Ma-chan a blowjob!"

Irina grinned even bigger, Makoto still confused.

"But this isn't..."

"Are we, not doing it right Makoto-san? Should we blow in your mouth instead?"

Asia's innocent question only made Makoto more confused by the second.

"No...erm, this isn't a...do you know what a...blowjob even is?"

At that, both of the women stopped blowing on Makoto's face, pulling slightly away, but not enough for their breasts to leave his chest.

"Erm, I do believe that it is blowing on someone's face, hence blowjob."

"Did you just say hence?" Asia hummed. "Either way, no...that's not...that's not a blowjob..."

"But, it has to be, right Ma-chan? That has to be it Ma-chan. But you're saying that it isn't? If it isn't that, then what is a blowjob Ma-chan?"

Makoto blushed, his mind flashing back to Yumi and what she did with him. His cheeks turned even redder by the second, he just didn't know how he was going to go through something like this.

"W-Well...wait, the Church made you blow in peoples faces?" The girls nodded their head. "And...that gave people happiness?" Again they nodded. "Right...that's weird...very weird, I don't understand why...eit-either way! Don't worry about such things! I don't have to worry about this either! I don't want to deal with this!"

Makoto tried to get out of the subject, but both of the girls want more.

"Ma-chan, please tell me about a blowjob. It was in Ise-kun's naughty book...though it was something that I don't understand now...what is it Ma-chan? Please tell me about it, I don't understand about it at all..."

"M-Me too Makoto-san. I was sure that a blowjob was a blow to the face. But if it isn't, then Makoto-san could tell us then we could perform a blowjob. Makoto-san, please tell us what this is, because we need to know."

They weren't going to let it go.

They never were going to let it go.

Makoto could see that they weren't going to let it go, and it was frightening to say the least.

He inhaled, exhaling and then bowed his head.

"Y-You see, the thing is...Asia-chan, Iri-chan, a-a blowjob is...I-It is something...t-the thing is...it is about...when a woman loves a man...t-they use their mouths to...please their male love...erm, they use their mouths to...s-s-suck on..."

"Suck on...their finger?"

Asia's innocence was amazing to Makoto's eye, he didn't want to ruin that.

"A-Ah, Asia-chan that's..."

"No, it is obviously Ma-chan's earlobe~"

Irina thought that she was certain, but Makoto's face told her otherwise.

"No, it isn't...why would you think earlobe?"

"I don't know~ It just seems like an obvious conclusion Ma-chan~"

Makoto didn't see that, and just continued.

"Y-Yeah, the female sucks on...erm, the thingy that males have...y-you know what I mean, right…?"

Irina and Asia tried searching for the answer.

Makoto pointed downwards to his crotch.

Irina and Asia's eyes followed his hand, he couldn't speak.

Seeing his crotch, Irina and Asia's eyes shot open.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Sucking on Ma-chan's thingy!?"

"O-Oh my, so that's what a blowjob is...t-to suck on Makoto-sans thingy, I didn't even know that was possible..."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, he didn't even know what he was going to do now that they knew.

"Y-Yeah, that's what it is...s-so you don't have to worry about it, we can just-"

"It's clean!" Irina exclaimed, her eyes dangling on his crotch. He covered his penis with his hands, but Irina brushed his hands away, making him cry anime tears. "Don't worry Ma-chan, this is a clean place. Fufu, knowing Xenovia, she would do it in a dirty place, but this is a clean place. Yes, this is clean Ma-chan. I think that we could continue."

"Iri-chan! W-When did you become lewd?"

He hadn't expected her to go from 0 to 60 in a day or so, she had become something that he couldn't even think about. Irina, was surprisingly a lewd person, though he did have to say that it was quite attractive either way.

"I'm a Devil now Ma-chan, don't worry about me. I can come to this conclusion easily. As a Devil, I asked Serafall-sama on what I should do, and she told me "Do as you like~ Let out all your pent up feelings you couldn't express as a human and live as your like~" so, that's what I am doing right now Ma-chan. So, please bring your hips above the water, as I cannot breathe underwater...can Devils breathe underwater?"

Makoto shrugged, so did Asia.

"B-But, that's not the point! Isn't it a little fast!? You only became a Devil not long ago!"

Irina however didn't seem that bothered, she actually saw that she was very excited.

"Fufu, it is okay Ma-chan, don't worry about such things Ma-chan and allow me to take care of you now."

Makoto breathed out unevenly.

Irina's eyes told of lust and desire, and so did Asia's as well, though more tame to the surprising Irina.

Makoto didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what to say, all he could do was stare on with his single eye, trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

"A-Also Makoto-san, please don't be worried, I also have decided to live this way. B-Because, I promised myself that I would give Makoto-san a blowjob."

"Could you please stop saying blowjob…? It just seems so weird coming from your mouth..."

He didn't even know how to say it, or if he said it rightly.

But, he was doing the best he could considering the situation that he was in right now.

"Makoto-san doesn't have to worry, Irina-san and I are going to give Makoto-san a blow-"

"Asia-chan, y-you don't have to do that."

Makoto soothed, trying to get out of this situation the best that he could.

"B-But, Makoto-san did things with Kiba-san, if we go too slowly, then I might be saddening...I wont be able to keep up with Kiba-san and I wouldn't be able to take it..."

Makoto leaned upwards, taking Asia by the shoulders, Irina looking on with a smile.

"Ooh Asia-chan, you don't have to worry about something like that. Everyone moves at their own pace, and so do we. E-Even if I have been with Yumi-senpai, it doesn't mean anything about our own relationship. We can go at a pace that goes for us, it doesn't matter how long it takes, we're always going to be together Asia-chan, we've got thousands of years to do anything we want to, there's no need to rush anything. It honestly doesn't bother me how long it takes, I am sure it is going to be worth the wait."

Asia's face became as bright as the sun, and tears dangled within her eyes.

It had been weighing on her, what their relationship was. But to hear the confirmation from Makoto that it was okay to go slow. It was okay to move at the pace that they could.

"Ooh Makoto-san..."

Makoto smiled and hugged Asia as she hugged him back.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, you're going to always be with me, I'm never letting go of Asia-chan, I have to have Asia-chan in my life. You've done more for me than you realize Asia-chan. You are still someone that I care about, and never could let go."

Asia couldn't hide her excitement, keeping her arms forever around the young boy.

However, Asia then pulled away and looked deeply into Makoto's eye. He offered her a supportive smile, and forever, he always supported her, and that was what Asia was drawn to the most, no matter what else happened, she was drawn to this.

She was always in the arms of someone who cared, someone who really stood up for her.

Whether it is Fallen Angels, Exorcists, Devils, or whatever. She always could count on him. She remembered when he got so much hurt for her, during the time with Raynare, during the time with Kokabiel, during the time with Xenovia and somewhat Irina, and how he protected her in their Rating Game, all of the times that they were together.

She could only fall in love with him even more, more and more she fell for his charm, his wit, his love. Everything that he had gone through, she loved him more for it, and right now, all she could think about was the way his lips parted, the way that his mouth curled, the way that she hadn't kissed him yet, and how he said, take it at their own pace.

This, was Asia's pace.

No doubt, this was what Asia wanted.

"Asia-chan..."

"Makoto-san I...I want to kiss Makoto-san too!"

Makoto blinked his single eye, Irina nodding from the side.

"Yes Ma-chan, I think that you should do this. Asia-san is a very patient girl, and she loves Ma-chan too. Because we're also going to be Devils of Ma-chan in the future, I think that this would be good, we should be able to kiss like this Ma-chan and Asia-san wishes for it too~"

Makoto looked to Asia who slunk forwards. Makoto took in the sight of her jiggling breasts. His eye then went to her face, and saw her parting her lips. Slowly, but surely, she leaned forward towards him, and didn't have any times of stopping.

"Asia-chan I..."

"Please don't be worried Makoto-san, I am okay."

"I wasn't worried about that, I was just worried about..."

Before he could finish, Asia's lips overlapped with Makoto's own lips. He breathed in his surprise, Asia fell against him. She cuddled onto him, and continued kissing him, Makoto felt good from the kiss, more than good.

Asia's technique...well, she didn't have any, though he doesn't really either. But even then, the pure emotion behind the kiss, more than made up for anything else, and he held onto her, so she didn't have to worry about anything and neither did he.

Their emotions spread between the two of them, as Irina cried from the side in happiness.

"Ooh Asia-san truly is a member of Ma-chan's harem after all~"

She sang out happily, she couldn't be more happier right now.

When Makoto broke the kiss with her, Asia's face blushed.

"Makoto-san, we can really stay together always, right?"

"Yeah, of course we can."

He didn't even have to deny anything, that's how he honestly felt, and that's what he was going to say from now on, he was going to be there for her, he loved her though he hadn't said it to her yet, and always wanted to be with Asia.

"I'm glad Makoto-san, very glad."

"Now Ma-chan, we can perform the blowjob's!"

"Iri-chan!" Makoto blushed out, Irina's own face tinging red, as was Asia's own. "Y-You know what they are, and you still want to go ahead?"

"Y-Yes...it is a very different thing to what I imagined, but I still want to continue onwards with Ma-chan too."

"M-Me too Makoto-san, I will a-also do this."

"W-Wait! W-We can kiss, isn't a...y-you know a little far right now? Please think about it before we do anything else! L-Let's all calm down and think rationally about all of this! Okay!?"

Makoto watched hazily with the girls coming over quickly, rapidly coming at him like there were no tomorrow at all.

However, at the last second, Serafall busted down the door.

"Caught ya!" She exclaimed, Makoto's bottom lip quivering at the sight of a naked Serafall. "Here you are Ma-tan! Yup, I have found you Ma-tan, and you're playing with the girls~ How cute, though Ma-tan didn't get his blowjob yet, right?"

Makoto's eye furrowed on her, and she looked excited by the second.

"W-Wait, you knew about all of this?!"

"Well of course! I overheard them! Hey, if they want to express themselves to Ma-tan, who I am to stop them?"

"You could've corrected them!"

Serafall looked passive, waving her hand to the sides.

"Aah, that's neither here nor there Ma-tan. Don't worry about such a cute thing now. We're here, together, and are having fun together~ Don't worry now Ma-tan, and allow me to give Ma-tan a cute blow too~"

Makoto slammed his head into the back of the bath, surprising himself that he didn't pass out. Serafall however giggled, and moved closer towards him. Though in the end, Serafall didn't get to do what she wanted to do, but even then, she still had fun with her Queen.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end! Elmen and a cat (I'm sure everyone can guess who that is) got punished by Vali! Irina and Asia had wild ideas, even if they weren't fully sure on what they were doing, and ended up with them trying to give Makoto a blowjob, but took that in a different direction, but it did end with Asia and Makoto sharing their first kiss together, progressing their relationship. And then there was the aftermath of Yumi and Makoto's little time together, and the mention of Tosca, hints to what Makoto's next part of the story is going to be focused on, besides the factions meeting which is going to be tackled next. Next time, Makoto meets Azazel, and some other things happen! Also, thanks to everyone sending in their suggestions on who should be next to be with Makoto, I think it was pretty unanimous.**

 **Now, it's time to be, serious for a moment.**

 **Recently, I received quite a few PM's from Friday to the time of this posting, so many to count, at least over twenty plus PM'ed me about a new story called Queen of Leviathan and told me that it had plagiarized this story, and thank you for all those who told notified me as otherwise I might have never have known and shows how recognizable my works seems to be, which makes me oddly happy. After reading it, I can say, yeah, it is, it is quite obvious that it is. But, this isn't me saying "Go and flame him/her!" as that isn't going to solve anything. However, people asked me to address it, and here it is for anyone that was curious on my thoughts on the matter, and anyone who might come across the story and think "Have I read something like this somewhere before?" or something of that nature.**

 **Since it is only the first chapter that's been posted as of this update here, the story might go in a different direction, and I hope that it does, and good luck to him/her on the story as the concepts are of course going to pop up together, not just in this story, this is fanfiction after all, as it says, unleash your imagination. As a friend on here said to me "imitation is the finest form of flattery" and all that, but "imitation" doesn't mean "exactly the same thing" and if he/she is reading this, I hope they know that this isn't me bashing him/her or trying to provoke people to attack, as I can't stress it enough, that isn't my intentions, and I have tried to contact this person over PM to just talk about it to clear the air and even offer some support, but as of this update they haven't replied to me so beyond this, there's not much I can do besides hope they see this/get in contact with me so we can talk civilly about it.**

 **So yeah, that's it really, those are my thoughts, thanks for taking the time in reading this along with the chapter, and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	37. Greetings, and new meetings!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; They surely did turn it up huh~ There is going to be a big moment between Makoto and Akeno in this arc of the story. Hehe, that would be pretty good huh~? Yeah, I'm sure most people have an understanding of who or what it is, but it is going to be fun going forward, and such~ I never actually had heard of that until you mentioned it, and it seems quite interesting to do, I will consider it.**

 **SteV; Well thank you! Yeah, I do, and I hope he/she does good, and thanks, I think~ And no worries, whenever you can, I always appreciate them, long or small. And I will, hope you do as well!**

 **reptoholic; He'll get something eventually~ Yes, but she was in an important meeting and he knew that her job is more important than his well being, at least that's how he feels on the matter. He'll eventually learn how to control that level and beyond of power. Yeah, he surely did lose the V card alright~ Serafall does seem like the popular choice, and I can see why, she is his master and all. Well, some might, can't say what yet, but some very well might. He is going to be getting a weapon, can't say what yet though. Oh, no worries at all, that's how I read fanfictions most of the time on my downtime. Well, I am glad that you do like them~ Well, if it was from his Sacred Gear, wouldn't it just be shooting ice out of his eye or something? Then again that does sound pretty cool, no pun intended. I'll be having some more ice related abilities show up as he gets stronger. I can't answer about that yet, that'll come for later on. I, can't answer that either, though some people know more than they are letting on. Cool, thanks for the suggestions. And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! It was a fun chapter to write, something to give a different feel than what other chapters have been lately, some light heartedness in the story. Yeah, they are highly innocent aren't they? Akeno's rather perverted, and we'll even be seeing more of that in the future. Ah, she'll be getting help, as we see in this chapter. And thank you very much. There's already a lot of people arguing in the world, I don't want to add to that, and this is all for fun, I want everyone on the site to have fun with what they write, take pride in their work, no matter how others view it. And thanks, I'm happy that you do~ Cool suggestions!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; It was fun to write as well, so I'm glad it was funny to read~ Yeah, those girls are so innocent yet amazing in their own ways, aren't they? Yeah, I think Serafall probably will be, she wants to be anyway. Irina would probably be the third, or Millicas, or both maybe~? Enemies working together to have fun perhaps? Ooh there will be, this arc will feature at least one Makoto x Akeno scene. And thank you, I'll try my best!**

 **Nivek Beldo; It did, didn't it. They really did their best, even if they kinda got it wrong in the end, but now they are informed~ They were frightened, they don't want to be attacked, and Aika, well she's denying her feelings about, many different things. Akeno is, and is gonna be rather forward as well. She is, but she's going to get her help this chapter. And thanks, here's the update!**

 **hellspam; Yup, they surely did! Oh, no worries, hope you get rid of the tiredness, I can understand that, had a round of that recently.**

 **DocSlendy; Exactly, that's what happens, they get it rather wrong, but that's okay~**

 **Tohka123; They surely are huh. They are in the deep end now. Hehe they have some good scenes huh~ They were but they had no idea what they were getting themselves into, even though after finding out, they went along with it anyway, even until Serafall got there. Hehe, Koneko wont take any of that~ Sona and Makoto have a rather interesting relationship, it isn't as full on as the others, but they have a certain understanding with one another. Asia did finally get a kiss yeah~ Thanks, I'll try!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Seems so, don't mess with Vali it seems~ Oh yeah, they have very well grown closer together, and now are very close to one another. Yeah, she really is, she loves him and knows she's never going to be with anyone else. And yeah, I think they would be very good parents. Those all are, Serafall seems to be very much ready for it. Oh, she'll be getting the help now, with some help from her elder brother. Ooh don't worry about that, Akeno will have quite a few upcoming scenes with flirting, seducing and the likes. Hehe, I thought it was funny, so I thought, why not? Those girls are innocent enough for that to work. And yeah, they'll become quite aggressive huh.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Indeed~ They are very innocent indeed. I know, maybe deep down, he was a little depressed about that. Though he wouldn't admit it.**

 **ProjectIceman; Has he? I don't know that series very well~**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, glad that you found it funny~ It was yeah, I thought after all the seriousness of the latest chapters, I should lighten the mood a little bit. So suspicious I'm...well, maybe it is hehe~ We'll find out in the future, huh~? And thanks, glad that you liked it!**

 **Skull Flame; Ah, no worries at all~ She does yeah, I think she very much does~ Apparently she does yeah, why not, right? I know, she's gone through a lot lately, but she's going to get the help she needs. She did indeed~ We'll get more of her later on. I bet so yeah, after Serafall's finished with them. They did yeah, they had their fun~ Akeno forever is a tease~ Hehe, they have quite the rivalry don't they? It was hinted at a while ago, and somewhat confirmed, but that was confirmed it. No, I can say they aren't working together, Vali and the mysterious teacher that is. I think so, after what's happened, Sona's scared. Those church girls, that's their innocence hard at work. Yup we're working towards the factions meeting~ She does yeah, we'll see why in the future. And thanks, no worries at all~ I can be too sometimes. And thanks!**

 **Fox-chan; That sounds great! No, I haven't watched it yet, I'll have to check it out sometime.**

 **tyson113; Thanks! Hehe, I know, they had been tainted, and now have been put right, even though Irina was quite willing to do it hehe~**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, what's gonna happen indeed. Something's might happen, but can't say what yet. And yeah, she could be, we'll find out eventually~ They are indeed, they are basking and enjoying one another's company, and now have decided to just love one another. And yeah, he's going to try his best to find her. She does, and Rias is...let's not go there, but she's going to get the help she really needs. Hehe, things might hit the fan eventually if something like that happened. And yeah, sure, why not~? I know, those two truly are innocent, and even got that confused. And thanks, I thought that it was funny, so I thought, why not~?**

 **Anonymous; Well, thank you very much! It did, it showed their time together, and how they've grown closer. I suppose she is in a way yeah~ I did like writing that part, not gonna lie. Building all the way up to that and then having it end like that, I always thought that it would be the best fun way to do it~ Yeah, if Makoto's actions are to say anything about it, she probably would do. Irina truly is becoming a lewder Devil, even though it is hard for her to wrap her head around such things. We'll see her try more in the future yeah. And I am glad that you did!**

 **Guest 1; Maybe in the future when I've caught up with the series. I've watched some of the first season, not fully yet, but I am enjoying it so far. So yeah, I could do a story like that in the future. That does sound like an interesting story, and yeah, I could do things like that, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Draco-san; Sounds cool to me!**

 **Guest 2; That would be funny, girls want him, when he's totally frightened of them, sounds fun. That sounds awesome as well, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Vizard Masky; Haha, Irina and Asia, those two surely do crack me up sometimes. They didn't know what it meant, now that they do...ooh, let's just say, they aren't going to hold back. Yup, I know that you're saying and there is going to be a lemon with all of Makoto's girls in the future spread out throughout the story. Eeh, it was stated by Xenovia that it takes a long time, and hasn't really ever said how long it takes besides what Xenovia has said, just that it takes a long time, though the Phenex clan seem to be able to reproduce easier than most others from the small age difference from Riser to Ravel (if Riser is in his twenties that is), so yeah, it is kind of confusing, it's just stated it's hard to make a child with pure blooded Devils, hence the use of Evil Pieces and such, but it is still possible, just takes longer than other races.**

 **Guest 3; Well, thanks for bringing it up, and it sounds interesting. A Fallen Angel hybrid aligned with the Church, it would be very different, and this is fanfiction, so it could happen, it isn't in the realms of impossibilities. And yeah, I could see Akeno acting like that.**

 **Guest 4; That would be cool yeah, I like it! Thanks for the idea! And that would be a cool idea for a sword.**

 **Guest 5; That would be an awesome idea! I haven't fully caught up but I understand enough of the world to do something like that.**

 **Shadowlord1295; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, possibly!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Greetings, and new meetings!**

"So, we're going to be dealing with a Stray Devil, are we~?"

Irina seemed excited as she looked on with the others in her group.

She saw Makoto, as the leader. Ravel was beside him as was Millicas. Asia trailed behind him as did Elmen and Kalawarner. Whatever was going on, it seemed important, so Irina kept up with them, not falling behind.

"No, we're dealing with a few Strays. They shouldn't be that difficult though. I am sure that together, we can take these ones not that hard. They wont be Kokabiel level of power at least, and I am okay with that."

Millicas answered her, making her feel jarred a little bit.

"This is also good from Makoto-sama's, since it allows him to have combat, and leadership experience as well. The Strays shouldn't be that difficult however, and Serafall-sama is watching from the shadows as well. Besides, we'll show Makoto-sama and the others that we can surround Makoto-sama, and protect him as well as take orders from Makoto-sama as well, it shouldn't be bad if something like this happens."

At Ravel's words, Irina tilted her head.

"I suppose it makes sense, because we are Ma-chan's future peerage anyway."

"E-Eh! W-When did I say that I was in Makoto-kun's peerage anyway!?"

Elmen screeched from the side, but Kalawarner snickered.

"You'd be lucky if he ever wanted something like you."

"What do you mean by something like me? I'm a good person."

"Wow, you're a good person, you have no breasts!" Elmen jumped a little in surprise. "I mean, lets face it, you've got nothing in your chest area, it kind of sucks! You haven't done anything like that, your breasts are just little sacks, and that's the end of it! Master doesn't need a flat chested bitch like you!"

Elmen was surprised by her aggressiveness, though Makoto wasn't that surprised. Kalawarner did seem a little more agitated lately, and he didn't know why that was, but he was going to find out why she was, when she was in a calmer mood.

"And what makes you so sure you'll be accepted?"

"I'm Master's servant anyway, so Devil or not doesn't matter to me. I'm going to be with Master always anyway, so I don't mind if I don't have to have something like this, because Master cares about me Loli breasts."

Elmen's eyebrow twitched.

"D-Don't call me that!"

Kalawarner showed a wider smile than normal.

"Don't worry Elmen, you're going to be okay~ I am sure that Master might use you for a little fun time as well~"

Elmen felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

"Well, either way, we're going to fight together~ I think that is the most important part."

Asia beamed, but Makoto could barely look at her for the reason that she did with Irina the other day.

"L-Like Asia-chan said, we should get this over with and then we can get back home. Since it is late and all, we should make quick work with this."

[Yes!]

They agreed, Makoto moving forward first.

They went to a nearby field, where they saw movement of the Strays. They all went into positions to fight. Since they didn't want to take it fast they allowed themselves to slip into a fighting formation that they thought would be the best.

Makoto stood at the front, with Irina stood beside him. In the middle of their formation, Elmen and Kalawarner also stood together. And at the back Ravel, Asia, and Millicas stood together, the formation they thought would be best.

Millicas, the powerhouse, could protect Asia, while Ravel commands from afar. Elmen and Kalawarner bounced off one another, and finally, Irina and Makoto fought well together with their close range style.

"Stray Devils!"

The Stray Devils, all paused in their activities and looked towards him.

"W-What do you want little boy!?"

Makoto twitched his eyebrow.

"On behalf of Serafall Leviathan-sama, I, Queen of Serafall-sama, has come to eliminate you for the crimes you've committed. We've been tasked with your eradication, so please don't put up a fight. But if you do, then we will defeat you!"

The Stray Devils began laughing their heads off like nothing was going on.

Makoto formed his Sacred Gear into a sword, while Irina took out a normal katana. Millicas' hands erupted with demonic power, as did Ravel's though hers were flames, Elmen held darkness in her hands, and Kalawarner had a spear of light in her palm.

"Alright then, lets dance!"

Immediately, the Devils hand erupted with demonic power. Makoto reacted to the demonic blast sent for him, and cut into it. The freezing power of the Sacred Gear froze the demonic power instantly, and dropped it to the ground, shattering upon impact.

He pulled back from the boy with the ice sword, then directed his hand to the side. A woman came out, ice around her hands, made from demonic power.

"You seem cute, but I'll cut up that pretty face of yours!"

The woman sent out blades of icicles from her fingers. Makoto went to respond, but stopped, and looked towards Ravel. She nodded her head, putting her hand to the side, the flames responding and formed a circle or a wheel of flames.

"Ice of this magnitude isn't a problem for me. Okay, I can handle this! Burn!"

Ravel flicked her wrist to the side, sending the flame wheel out. The flames of the girl went far, and cut off the ices path to Makoto, turning it into water, and then steam, and then nothingness all together, protecting him.

"S-Shit! That can't be! We wont let you win!"

The leader seemingly was becoming angry, so another man with a scar came out, and rushed for Irina. She responded with a smile, and moved forward with her katana in her hand, matching the swordsman as well.

"Leave this one to me Ma-chan! I shall defeat him!"

She was confident, as she clashed blades with the Devil. Sparks went off, and filled the area with the intense sparks.

"Even with that, it doesn't matter! We have a good opponent for you!"

The Devil coughed into his hand, forcing a young man to appear. The young man in question had Fallen Angel wings, and made a light spear. To Devils, light was very poisonous, but Makoto already had a plan for this.

"Kalawarner-san, Elmen-chan, this ones yours!"

They both nodded, the male Fallen Angel releasing a spear at Makoto. However, Kalawarner launched her own spear, cancelling out the spear of light. Elmen then put her hands on the ground, manipulating the shadows.

From the Fallen Angels feet, shadows erupted latching onto the young man, throwing him to the side. Makoto was going to go forward, but he paused when some Devils came out of the woodwork and stood between Makoto and his target.

Makoto looked towards Millicas, who inclined her head.

"Yes, leave this to me Makoto-san! I have this!"

Millicas placed her hand outwards. A circle of demonic power was made, the POD, and something came out. From the demonic power, a claw of POD came out, and was shot forward towards the enemies.

They were helpless to Millicas' power, and were all caught by the claw of POD, and then that surrounded them. It began erasing their existences, showing how much stronger, and confident Millicas had become, even to the point of finishing off the enemies, however that cleared the pathway for Makoto.

"Thanks Millicas-san! I've got the leader! Elmen-chan and Kalawarner-san has the light user! Irina-chan has the sword user, Ravel-san please take care of the ice woman, and Millicas-san take care of the grunts, and Asia-chan as well!"

[Yes! Got it!]

They all responded, moving and dashing at a fast speed, Makoto used his Knight trait of his Queen piece to move around the battlefield, confusing the enemy all together. He looked around towards him, trying to catch his shadow, but he couldn't.

"Fuck you!"

Rather than try and catch him, he sent a wave of demonic power in all directions that Makoto could come. Makoto's fast body went forwards, and summoned ice around him. Condensing it into a beam, he shot the beam forward, colliding with the demonic power.

The leader was surprised when Makoto froze the demonic power all together, and then with a fluid movement, he cut through the ice, sending a wave of ice towards the enemy. The Devil let out a cry, moving to the side, but received a cut on his arm.

He growled, placing a hand on his wound.

"You dare cut me?! Who do you think you are!?"

"The Queen of Serafall-sama."

Was Makoto's cold reply, moving with swiftness. The Devil forced his hand forward, making flames. He made them dense, quite strong. They weren't a Phenex level of flames, but they were strong, and he fired it at Makoto.

Makoto span around, gathering ice at the tip of his blade. With a swinging motion, the blade released a thin bit of ice. From the ice, it became a wave of ice, cleaving through the fire, and cut into the mans body.

He let out a surprise gasp, blood coming from his chest. Makoto saw his chance, dashing forward, and made it to the man. He looked up at Makoto's body, placing his hands out in front of him, and formed barriers.

"D-Don't come near me!"

He let out a cry, but Makoto swung his sword, gathering ice at the tip of his blade. He jumped up into the sky, and directed the ice downwards into a sharp beam of ice. He watched with dread, as the ice began freezing his barriers.

One by one, the ice froze the barriers, and they shattered. He felt hope leave him, he felt his light leaving him, and he didn't even know what he was supposed to do. He thought of running, but that idea was stopped when ice formed around him like a coffin.

He didn't know if it was intentional or not on Makoto's part, but it did seem very scary to say the least.

But when the last barrier was frozen, Makoto came flying down and Makoto slashed him down without even a seconds thought, cutting him from his hip to his chest in a vertical line. The ice of his Sacred Gear froze the inside of the man, Makoto then piercing his heart in order to kill him.

"I told you so..."

Murmuring that out, Makoto went to help the others.

Ravel confronted the Devil that could form ice out of demonic power. She walked closer, while Millicas wiped out a wave of enemies of her own power, making Ravel smile at the confidence she had gained since being with Makoto himself.

"Please don't point your hands at me."

Ravel spoke as she saw the enemy doing just that.

"H-Hey! We're in a battle here! Don't pretend to be all high and mighty!"

"I'm not high!" Ravel argued, only hearing that bit. But then she blushed slightly in embarrassment. "E-Either way, I shouldn't have trouble with you, I can sense your power from here, it is around Mid Class level Devil power."

The lady Devil however didn't feel deterred, she held up her hands, and aimed true.

"Even then, I wont suffer, and you shall die!"

Spires of ice was released from the woman directed at Ravel.

Ravel sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay, then allow me to deal with you."

Ravel's hands engulfed with flames, and she shot them forward quickly.

The flames easily defeated the ice, it wasn't even a contest. The woman quickly raised barriers to protect herself.

"The level of ice you use isn't on a level that it can freeze a Phenex like myself. Come back when you gain the powers of Makoto-sama's ice, then we'll talk. Until then, why don't you perish out of existence like this?"

She allowed the flames to increase in density, in furious power, blasting right through the barriers and surrounded the woman with her flames. The flames were hot, too hot for the woman, even as she tried to move, she felt her skin burning with such power, that she couldn't even think currently.

Then, the flames, killed her out of existence, Ravel dusting off her dress.

"Naturally, that was the outcome when facing us, we're growing stronger all of the time, and we are Makoto-sama's future peerage, we cannot lose."

Ravel flipped her hair, and smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Haaah!"

The Fallen Angel fired off spears of light towards Kalawarner who matched them blow for blow. The spears were about the same level of power, without her doing her Sacred Gear's power, and it made Kalawarner click her tongue.

"Even after all this time, my power seems to be on the same level as someone like you."

"Piss off you bitch! Die already! You also killed Kokabiel, didn't you!?"

Kalawarner giggled wildly.

"Well, not really, it was my Master that did, not me. I just had a hand in defeating him, I didn't do anything special. But either way, you're beginning to piss me off now. So don't get in my way either, alright?"

Kalawarner warned him, but he didn't listen, and charged right for her. She brought out a sword of light, and deflected his sword to the side. He ground his teeth, slashing towards her right hand side, Elmen grinding her teeth.

"Come on Kalawarner, kill him already."

"I'm trying too! I mean, what the fuck are you doing Dracula's bitch!?"

"Did you just call me Dracula's bitch!?"

Kalawarner snickered, then she released her wings from her back, flapping them rather fast. The male Fallen Angel scrunched up his eyebrows, wondering what she was doing, but it became clear as the winds increased.

Kalawarner tightened her eyes, then pushed forward, grabbing the mans sword. Using her Sacred Gear, she activated it, and the aura travelled to his sword, then with a big swing of her winds, she sent him backwards, and the sword exploded at the same time.

"That's what I am talking about."

"Well, I do try my best Dracula's wife."

Elmen felt triggered, but she didn't say anything and lowered her eyes angrily.

But then her happiness dropped when she saw a spear of light coming for her. Kalawarner gasped, using a sword to block it, the light of her sword shining in the darkness that was the evening time, Kalawarner grinding her teeth.

"Shit..."

"Heh, don't worry so much bitch! You're going to die now!"

The man came out of the smoke, with burns over his body. He lunged for Kalawarner faster than Kalawarner guessed, blocking his slash. However, the sword continued, and cut into Kalawarner's arm, making her cry out.

"Come on crow girl, fight harder."

Elmen cheered from the side.

"You kill him then!? I'm in the middle of fighting!"

Elmen rolled her eyes, but she took out a vial of blood, drinking it whole, and she gained a powerboost. The Fallen Angel watched on as shadowy hands erupted from the ground, surrounding Elmen, it looked creepy, like things were going to get real, and real scary.

The Fallen Angel male stopped in his tracks, and looked towards Elmen. She allowed the darkness to dance around her, spreading around her, and caused the ground around her to grow denser with the darkness.

"Is this what you wanted Kalawarner?"

Elmen shot her hand forwards, shooting the shadowy hands forward. The male Fallen Angel gasped, making a sword of light in his hand and slashed at the hands coming. Though he succeeded in slashing through them, the darkness hands still came for him.

He flew to the side, trying to escape, but he couldn't, and slowly, the darkness encased around him, wrapping around him destructively. Once it was around him, Kalawarner moved towards it, placing her hands on the shadowy sphere.

Activating her Sacred Gear, the aura travelled around the sphere, making it a large bomb.

"Bye bye."

Kalawarner murmured, and then it exploded.

The explosion was so loud that it disrupted the attacks of the others, and forced them to look over. Kalawarner and Elmen though moved closer, clapping their hands together in victory, knowing that he was gone this time.

* * *

"Haaaaaah!"

Irina clashed again and again with the man in front of her, the swords going wild. The sparks went off around them, and it became heavily doused in the area of sparks between the two of them, Irina jumping backwards.

"Now, try this!"

Irina shook her sword, and willed it to change…

But it didn't.

She blinked at the sight, wondering what the heck was going on.

But then she remembered what it was.

This sword wasn't Excalibur Mimic. She was so used to it that she didn't even realize it wasn't, until the man came right at her. She gasped, pulling to the side, but the man was right there, on her, and swung for her body.

"Die!"

She grimaced as the sword came for her, but she blocked the sword with her own. Though the force of the attack knocked her onto her butt, and the sword user went for her, stabbing for her body, making her wonder why she made that mistake, why she didn't do anything sooner.

"Haaaaaah!"

Before Irina could think, a wave of POD came flying overhead, knocking back the enemy, and destroyed his sword. Irina looked behind her, to see Millicas' hands glowing with her power, and she showed a half smile.

"Shidou-san, aren't you going to fight now too?"

Irina showed a small pout, but she got off the ground. Tapping into the speed of the Knight she moved in different directions, and slashed through the enemies body, again and again, cutting him in various places.

Even Millicas had to admit that she was quite fast for a newbie Knight, though she also didn't want to lose to her either. So she made POD be summoned in her hands, and she fired off a wave of it.

"Iyaaaaa!"

Irina let out a cry, jumping right and avoiding the wave.

The wave washed over the enemies body, killing it off all together.

Irina then looked back at Millicas who smiled right towards her.

Irina's face turned pouty.

"Well done everyone! That was good, and record timing too!" Makoto praised as the others gathered around. "With this, we will be able to return home, which Sera-tan seems to have already done."

Makoto noted, seeing that Serafall either hid herself excellently, or she really had gone home.

Irina however looked at the sword in her hand and wished that it was Excalibur Mimic, something that she was used too.

"Either way, we managed to win quite easily, well done everyone. On behalf of Makoto-sama-"

"You've just got to let it go Princess."

Ravel's eyes shot open at the Princess drop from Kalawarner.

"Where is she!?"

Kalawarner giggled at the sight of Ravel.

But Asia clapped her hands together.

"I'm so pleased with everyone right now! Well done everyone, you've done very well today!"

Makoto smiled at the young girl, and was glad to have a team like them.

* * *

"Phew..." Makoto wiped his brow, as he pushed aside some of his manga to the side of the bed, and the sun shone in from the window. "There, seems like everything is good." He looked towards Kunou, who wiped her brow. "Ah, sorry Kunou-san, I haven't tired you out, have I?"

Kunou rejected what was said with shaking her head.

"Nope, don't worry about Kunou now! Kunou was happy that she could come and help out!"

Makoto looked around the clean room, and smiled.

"Ever since the girls have moved in, it seems that tidying the room has been harder, and harder. With Asia-chan living in here, and Sera-tan leaving her things about. Then there's Irina-chan with her things, and Yumi-senpai's stuff as well, but they all are lovely so it doesn't matter."

"But Onii-chan is the one cleaning. Why aren't they?"

Makoto offered a small smile for the young fox girl, something that Kunou really did like.

"Well, everyone else is busy and I had time. Oh, also sorry for summoning you for such a trivial task. I felt a little lazy to be honest, feeling tired ever since the Kokabiel incident, and then there's..." His mind briefly flashed to Yumi, blushing a little bit. "N-Nothing else really Kunou-san! S-So, thank you for coming!"

"Y-Yes, don't worry Onii-chan, Kunou always heeds the call when her Onii-chan wants her to come by! But Onii-chan, since Kunou has done her best, and done what she needs to do with the room, Onii-chan has to give payment too~"

Something about the way that she said it, made Makoto feel wary about all of this.

"So, what do you want as payment Kunou-san? A hug maybe? Do you want to sit on my lap maybe? Or some sweets perhaps?"

That's what he thought it would be.

But Kunou shook her head, and blushed.

Makoto's eye ran up and down the young girl slowly.

"Kunou-san? Is there something that you want? You can tell me, I do have to fulfil my side of the contract between us after all. So, please tell me."

Kunou's foxy tails began swishing around her body, and fanned out like a fan would, then they waved around gently, and looked quite interesting to say the least to Makoto. The colours alone made for an entertaining show.

But still, the look that Kunou had on made Makoto feel a little suspicious.

"Onii-chan, please play with Kunou's tails!"

"Y-Your tails?"

Kunou continued to blush brightly.

"Y-Yes, playing with Kunou's tails shows that Onii-chan is really into Kunou and likes her more than the others. B-Because, Kunou is the Princess of kyoto, it is a very big honour for the Princess' tails to be played with by anyone! O-Onii-chan can play with Kunou's tails because, Kunou says that he can, but no one else has ever played with Kunou's tails before! S-So, that's what Kunou wants Onii-chan! Please play with Kunou's tails!"

Before Makoto became a Devil, he thought that this would be insane.

But, right now, it seems like the normal for someone like him.

So, he picked up Kunou, and placed her on his lap. That seemed to make her blush even more. Her innocent face went up to his own, as he begun playing with her fox tails, making her groan out in some pleasure.

"Mmmm, Onii-chan's fingers are soft..."

Something about her saying that made Makoto's heart skip a little beat.

Kunou collapsed onto his chest while his fingers ran up and down her tails. He didn't know if he was doing it right. But when he saw that she was biting her lower lip to suppress moans, Makoto knew he must be doing something right for her.

"Onii-chan…!"

Makoto looked down as his fingers twirled around her tails. She released a large moan at the touch, and rubbed her head against his chest. Like a cute little fox doing something like that, he did really find Kunou adorable.

"It's alright Kunou-san, is this what you wanted? You look to be happy right now."

Kunou suppressed another moan, hugging onto the top of the young boys body, and wouldn't let go. His free hand petted the top of her head, making her gasp when his fingers touched her ears, and made it seem like she was going to do something, her legs got a little crossed.

"Y-Yes, Kunou feels good from this...Kunou is glad that Onii-chan is the one Kunou decided to be a partner with...b-but Onii-chan, Okaa-san s-said that she w-wants to see Onii-chan soon as well...s-she wants you to visit Kyoto as well...K-Kunou wants it too, so we can explore the town together, and Kunou can have Onii-chan to herself..."

Makoto gently stroked her head, and tails at the same time, her face went even more red, if that was possible.

"I see, seeing Yasaka-san again would be fun~ I have to even say that I have to thank her for what she's done for me, for giving me such a cute pact partner, even though I haven't got a familiar, I don't mind such a thing right now, since I have Kunou-san~"

"T-Then Kunou can tell Okaa-chan about Onii-chan coming back soon!? B-Because Onii-chan can even stay in Kunou's bed with Kunou!"

Makoto chuckled, nodding his head.

"Of course, I'll definitely have fun with Kunou-san when we go to Kyoto together. Though, I heard that the second year students go to Kyoto, after the summer hollidays, perhaps, I can sneak on that or something so I can spend time with Kunou-san? How about that Kunou-san? I'll sneak in so I can spend time with you~"

Kunou's face became brighter, and brighter.

"Onii-chan doesn't know how much that meant to Kunou! Also, since Kunou is getting treated cutely, Onii-chan wishes to have some fun with Kunou too, and Kunou wants to be referred to as Kunou-chan like you call that cat Koneko-chan. Kunou doesn't want to lose to her, or Millicas Gremory-sama either."

Makoto allowed a smile to grace his face, lifting up her body, and placed Kunou on the bed. Kunou watched on as Makoto got next to her, gripping the shirt of the young boy, Makoto allowing his fingers to run across her tails.

"Don't worry Kunou-chan, you can stay here with me for a little while longer, and I'll have fun with Kunou-chan's tails too."

"Yay! Then Kunou is going to have fun with Onii-chan too!"

Kunou curled into a ball, and cuddled next to Makoto, as he looked down at the young girl, playing with her tails, and stroked her head.

* * *

"Haaaaah!"

Irina, with a normal katana in her hand, swung it down and to the side.

In the training room, Irina was trying her best to come up with a new fighting style. Because she didn't have Excalibur Mimic anymore, she had to try her best to make a new style that was unique for her.

However, something wasn't right.

She couldn't get it down right on what was going on.

She was used to Excalibur Mimic, and now that she didn't have it, it felt, almost odd.

A sword was what she used it for anyway, but she also used Excalibur Mimic in her own unique ways as well.

Even then, she swung the sword to the side, to the left, and to the right as well, slashing through the air, and through the rocks that were around. The sword itself wasn't anything special at all, it was just a normal sword that Serafall got for her quickly.

However, she stopped fighting with the sword, and stabbed the ground sadly.

"Seems like it isn't going to be like Mimic..."

She sighed out, as Ravel came into the room.

"Makoto-sama, are you perhaps in here?"

Ravel called, thinking it was Makoto training.

But, when she saw Irina, she smiled weakly.

"A-Ah, Shidou-sama, it is a surprise to see you here. Usually, Makoto-sama is here, and I wanted too..." She noticed the cleaved rocks around. "...are you training or something like that?"

Irina wiped her brow, leaning against a rock.

"I'm just getting used to being a Devil without Excalibur."

Ravel nodded with an "I see." coming out, and moved closer.

"Are you, regretting your life as a Devil Shidou-sama?"

Irina shook her head.

"Not at all, I have decided to be like this because, I get to be with Ma-chan and the sorts. But without Excalibur Mimic, I don't know what makes anything special about me that other Knight's couldn't be. I am going to be Ma-chan's Knight in the future, and I want to show that I am strong too. I have to become strong in my own ways, yet I don't know what I should focus on...should I become a Devil that uses demonic power…? Should I focus on my sword skills and find a sword with a unique power? Or should I focus on magical power? There's so many different ways to get strong, and I don't know what I need to do."

As she was saying that, Makoto came into the training ground, and heard the girl speaking.

He was going to go and say something, but Ravel moved closer.

"A way to get stronger. Yes, that would be, something. Hmmm, well there are a few ways to do it. Perhaps, remember, you have demonic power now. Demonic power, can be shaped into anything you'd like. Most shape it into blasting attacks, or elements, perhaps you could use it to change it into anything you'd like. Maybe you could form a sword of demonic power, kind of like the Angels light power. It could work if you tried your hardest."

Irina thought about it, while stroking her chin gently.

"Yes, I don't see why not, that does sound interesting. I want to be useful to Ma-chan as well. I don't have a Durandal like Xenovia does, nor do I have a Sacred Gear like Asia-san does, nor an ability that could be useful like your and Millicas-sans abilities as well, and I don't have Senjutsu, so I have to make up for that in my own way and become stronger than anyone else, especially if I have to use my powers strongly."

Ravel could understand what was going on with Irina.

"Yes, that does sound good Shidou-sama. I actually have to confess that lately, I've been thinking of getting stronger in my own way for Makoto-sama as well. If I am going to become Makoto-sama's future Bishop, I have to show my own ways of becoming strong too, and what I could do in the future as well."

"Even Ravel-san is having trouble deciding as well?"

Ravel confirmed it while nodding her head.

"Yes, that's how I feel about it as well, I have decided to also stand beside Makoto-sama, I have become quite intrigued with him and the future as well."

"That's exactly it Ravel-san! I am also going to be beside Ma-chan in the future, because Ma-chan is the one that I really love. And want to stand beside Ma-chan as well! Even if I have to compete with others, I am going to become my future Ma-chan's lover. I might even start calling him Darling~"

"D-Darling…?"

Makoto murmured from his space, he hadn't been noticed just yet.

"Y-You're going to call Makoto-sama 'Darling'!?"

Irina's cheeks dusted red a little bit.

"Ma-chan is my Darling after all, and I am always going to be beside Ma-chan. Even if Ma-chan is going to be cuter in the future, and he grows stronger too. Ma-chan and I are going to be the best couple ever! I'm even going to...I might even be able to marry Ma-chan one day..."

She whispered the last part, but she meant every word of it, and she couldn't be happier either.

"W-Well, that's something honestly shocking. But I suppose that if Makoto-sama would be alright with it, he could be able to do something of that nature. Yes, I do like the sound of that, and I am sure that you can do something of that nature too. Makoto-sama is lucky to have Shidou-sama too, someone who loves him."

Irina shook her head strongly.

"Nope, I am lucky to have Ma-chan. He saved me a few times in my life. Hehe, I kind of was a tomboy back when we were small, and I'd go into dangerous places. One time, I fell into a river, and Ma-chan dragged me out of it, nearly getting himself killed. And then there was the time I fell out of a tree, but Ma-chan cushioned my fall."

"What I am taking away from this, is the fact that you get in trouble a lot and Makoto-sama saves you."

Irina sticks out her tongue, looking adorable in Makoto's eye.

"Yes, basically~ Ma-chan always was there when I needed him, that's how Ma-chan is. I understand Ma-chan very much, and what he could do as well~ Fufu, Ma-chan surely has done things for me that you don't even know, and he owns my cute heart~"

Makoto smiled on, but then he felt something behind him.

Turning, he saw Yumi walking closer. He went to open his mouth, but she stopped him when she crossed the distance fast, bringing his lips to her own lips, and held the young boy close to her body, making his cheeks tinge a little bit.

Yumi held Makoto to his shoulders, and pushed forward, so his back was against a wall. He smiled into the kiss, sinking deep within the kiss, and loved being held by the young girl, and when he broke the kiss, Yumi smiled towards him.

"Hey, Makoto-kun."

"Y-Yes, hello Yumi-senpai. You seem, happy about something?"

"Well, I just got to kiss my boyfriend, of course I'm happy. Besides, I want to have fun with Makoto-kun as well, soon. You know, the fun that we have together, Makoto-kun." To make her point more obvious, she lightly lifted her skirt, and lowered her top to expose the top of her bust, his cheeks heating up. "Fueee, you always have a cute response Makoto-kun."

"A-Ah yes...e-even though we do that…which I really love, it is kind of, I don't know, hard to speak about maybe…?"

"I understand, Makoto-kun is a little embarrassed."

"N-No...not embarrassed, never embarrassed. I'm very...I can't even think about how good it is between you and me Yumi-senpai, and I do hope we get to be...intimate again in the near future, because I love Yumi-senpai."

Yumi loved hearing that.

She moved closer, and held the young boys head to her bust.

"I love you too Makoto-kun. I'm glad, we can enjoy small little moments like this. It doesn't have to be big for me, just these intimate moments between us are the best I could ever want...well, there is something else I want, but you'd probably call me a pervert."

"Hehe, Yumi-senpai can be a perverted girl sometimes. Even during the morning times, I have seen the perverted Yumi-senpai~"

Yumi began giggling to herself softly, so the others didn't know they were there.

"Perhaps and I don't mind being a pervert when it comes to my cute boyfriend, but during our first night, Makoto-kun was very naughty himself. I was shocked when you became like that. The shy cute Makoto-kun has a perverted side as well."

Makoto puffed out his cheeks, which Yumi squeezed with her fingers teasingly.

"Mouuu, don't say such things..."

"It's true though, you are a naughty guy. Maybe not Ise-kun level, but you have a cute pervy side when it is brought out of you..." Yumi's hands left his face, and went down his body, groping his butt, and holding onto one hand. "Speaking of bringing it out of you, Makoto-kun. Are you, busy right now?"

"N-No, I'm currently not busy, Sera-tan isn't going to be back for an hour or so..."

Yumi's face turned even more upwards.

"I see, then Makoto-kun, why don't we go and have some fun?"

Makoto's face tinged pink but nodded his head strongly.

"Y-Yes, we could...lets go Yumi-senpai."

Yumi gently held onto his hand and led him towards her bedroom for some...fun.

* * *

"So, it seems you do have some talent in this area...not bad boy, you do have an intelligence inside of you."

A man hummed as Makoto moved a chess piece, his Knight to be exact. When he did, he had a flash of Irina in his mind, and doing what she did, he still blushed a little bit at the thought of what she tried to do with Asia in the baths, and somehow, he just knew somehow that he was going to be jumped by them again in the future, though he didn't seem to care all that much right now.

Though he did have to think about how they suddenly did it, and if they seriously tried, he wasn't sure if he would be able to survive the assault of the girls, he didn't think he'd make it through something as powerful as this.

"I do train with a few people to increase my brain power as well, but it seems difficult sometimes when things get in the way..." Briefly, he used his hand to fix the eyepatch while the man looked at him curiously. "...is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing at all. I was just admiring your eyepatch. Are you going for a fashion statement or something?"

Makoto gently smiled, shaking his head.

"No, it isn't like that. My, Master thought it would be cool to have a diamond encrusted one. I just think it invites trouble."

That's how the blonde and black haired boy thought of the situation at hand.

"Well, I think that it looks interesting, perhaps I could take it and give it lasers or something! Aaah, the possibilities!"

"Lasers…?" Murmuring, Makoto turned his head to the side. "Just what kind of guy could say that normally like it could happen?"

The man himself didn't answer that question, preferring on keeping Makoto guessing for whatever reason that was.

"Either way, I do enjoy our visits like this, it is refreshing to have a stimulating mind around. Most of the people I tend to deal with are battle crazed people, especially this woman that I know. Haha, she's always looking for a fight, or a Shota."

"S-Shota?"

"Just like yourself." He grinned wildly, Makoto feeling insecure by the gaze. "I'd watch out for her, she really is into cute boys like yourself~ Hahaha, she usually goes on the prowl for them and hunts them, and captures them..."

Makoto tilted his head upwards and imagined a woman that had a sharp metal tongue, and a hungry look on her face, like she was going to devour anything whole.

"Aah! I don't want a woman like that after meeeeee! Don't tell her about meeeeeeeeeeee!"

The man bellowed out a hard and long drawn laugh.

"Oh, don't show such a face. Any man would be pleased to have a woman like that! I mean, if anything else, she's probably going to be one of the strongest beings in this world in the future, so she could protect you or something."

"Even then!" Makoto yelled. "I don't want to be molested or anything! I have enough of that in school! I don't want that to happen to me again! Never again, I don't want any freak to come for me and do weird things to me! I mean, half the girls I know are sexually aggressive, and the other half are being taught their ways, even unknowingly, so I can't have that reality be known to me! Keep this girl away!"

The man couldn't stop laughing at the insecurity on Makoto's face, and the way that his body shook from side to side again and again. He looked like a quivering leaf that had broken off from the herd, and didn't know how he was going to recover either.

"Oh man, you are amazing, I can't wait for you and this girl to meet, it is going to be awesome. She'll kidnap you and take you away back to her hideaway. Is that what you want Shota-kun? She'll definitely take advantage of your body, and make sweet-"

"Please stop talking! I don't want to know about it anymore!"

The man just grinned as wildly as he could.

"Yo, Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well."

Lately, this man has kept saying that. Makoto didn't know for the life of him why he was the one that was summoned by him. Even though right now he is in his room inside his mansion, he wondered just what kind of person this guy was.

He couldn't get the best read on him. But he knew that he wasn't normal regardless of anything else that's said.

"Oh. It isn't a problem, it is my job after all. Even though I'm the Queen of Serafall-sama, I don't mind doing something like this for you."

"Hahahaha, you surely are Serafall's Queen!"

Makoto was surprised that this man addressed Serafall in such a manner.

"Y-You do know she's a Maou-sama, right?"

"Hmmm? Of course I know that she is a Maou-sama after all, why wouldn't I know that exactly?"

"It's just, the way you're speaking, it is as if you don't have any respect."

"Well, that's neither here nor there. Don't worry so much about it now."

Makoto didn't even know what he was supposed to worry about anymore.

But the man continued like nothing was going on.

"Devil-kun, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent."

"Yes, I would love to. I suppose that we could do that."

Makoto actually didn't mind because of the fact that this man gave back more than he asked.

He started from a painting that looked high class, and then jewels, and then even gold nuggets. Even Serafall and the others were surprised. Though Serafall put it up to Makoto being good at his job, he didn't have the same feelings on the matter however.

However, the one thing that Makoto did find suspicious, was the fact that he didn't have his name.

He didn't quite understand why he didn't reveal his name to Makoto, even when he had asked for it beforehand.

"All right, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller."

"Ah, thanks. You know I am good in these types of games. I play them with my Onii-chan. But he's very good at them, probably better than me at the games. But I am going to put up my best fight against you!"

"Heh, in that case it's going to be fun. I am a beginner so please go lightly on me."

"Sure! Now lets go!"

And although Makoto started off well, his lead began to fall short as the races continued.

In the beginning, he had developed his overwhelming advantage but…

"I briefly remember now. I should be catching up to you soon."

Makoto curiously looked towards him, and he could see the eyes of a gamer. He didn't know why, but he could see that he was hiding it for some reason.

"Uoooh, no way! You've been lying to me you weird Fallen Angel! Why even lie to me at all?!"

"WIN!" He easily made it to the goal Makoto on the other hand didn't seem that bothered honestly. "Seems like it's my victory, Devil-kun."

"So? It's only a game. I know Onii-chan would be mad at losing a game, but it is only a game. I'm not bothered by it."

"Well, that's very good Queen of Serafall. By the way, I think now would be a good chance to say that I am, sorry for what happened to your eye. It seems like people nowdays really are lunatics. Even when they have the power to dissolve objects, it doesn't seem..."

Makoto's eye narrowed suspiciously at the young man.

"….Who are you? I never told you about that, so how do you...why can't I sense anything from you…? You've hid your power somehow...that must be why..."

The man only opened his mouth a bit. While watching the TV, he revealed...

"Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels. Nice to meet you, the Queen of Serafall Levithan Hyoudou Makoto. Again, about the eye, it must have been very painful to deal with something of that magnitude."

Makoto's eye rapidly blinked, then he quickly summoned his Sacred Gear, holding it to the mans neck in a sword form.

"Don't even move. I've already had to deal with Kokabiel, don't make me deal with you as well. Even if we played games, I'm not going to hold back. And before you say it, my hands aren't shaking. Kokabiel made that mistake and look what happened to him. I wont have you deal with me again either."

He chuckled at the sight, and merely laid his fingers on the blade, where ice began to grow.

"My, you've got a lot of confidence, but I didn't come to fight or kill you. If I wanted your death, I could have easily cut you off at any point. But now that I have done what I have done, I can say that I am most pleased to meet you. You're a rare one for me to meet."

Makoto retracted his blade, but he stood up, holding it close to the man, within distance to stab.

Azazel looked pleased.

"I can see why Vali likes you, such resolve in your eyes...oops, I meant eye."

"If that's supposed to be funny then..."

Makoto's tone was dangerous, like he was going to butcher anything and anyone.

"Kuku, not at all. I merely slipped my words. I meant what I said, it takes one of great strength and will to continue on after suffering an injury like that, especially when it is to do with protecting others as well.""

"I did what I had to do, I am sure you can understand something like that."

"Though about that eye, it is curious that you haven't had a replacement yet. Why haven't you had a new one installed?"

Makoto didn't know why Azazel was taking an interest in his eye. His Fallen Angel didn't do anything to him that did the eye, unless the black water guy was involved with him somehow, and if that was the case, then he needed to know as soon as possible.

"Why bother with a fake eye? So it looks like a real one? It wont do the things that I want it to do, like see out of it. I don't need another eye anyway, I can live with this. It is my show of devotion to the one that I love very much, and if I have to live with it, then I can live with it. And also, I'm not a computer, so you can't just upload a new eye to me!"

Azazel merely chuckled, unfurling his 12 black wings. Makoto cautiously pushed backwards, showing that he wasn't going to go down from this. Even the ice around his blade was increasing by the second, no matter what it was either.

"Hahaha, you surely are a curious young man indeed. Well, that's okay with me, I'll just have to make this a project of mine as well. Just the thought of seeing a hole not filled makes my life feel joyless."

Makoto made gagging sounds.

"T-That's disgusting! D-Don't say it with a pervy face! I have enough of that at home to get me through my day! Never mind anything else going on!"

"Kukuku, and I heard that the Hyoudou's were perverts~?"

"That's Onii-chan and sometimes Tou-chan, not me or Kaa-chan! I'm no pervert!"

"Good, that's, good. I'm sure Vali will be pleased."

"C-Could you not talk about Vali-chan please? I don't want to speak about her right now, it's too...hard to talk about her right now."

Azazel tilted his head upwards.

"My, what's going on with Vali's squeeze?"

"Don't call me her squeeze."

"But she did squeeze you a lot, didn't she?"

Makoto's mind briefly flashed back to what was going on, and turned his head behind him. His cheeks heated up a little bit, then shook his head.

"N-No! Don't be stupid! And why are you even here anyway!? Is it because of the meetings...greeting me like this is odd. I am going to go now, before you try anything with me, got it?"

"Fufu, don't be worried Queen of Serafall, I haven't come to hurt you. I've actually come with an offer for you. Since you're someone that my Vali cares about, and recently, I have been thinking about Vali, and what could happen to her, and I think you're the key that could, keep Vali to our side."

Makoto turned away.

"There's no our side, Azazel-san, you came to me and tricked me and I don't know why yet. Call me suspicious, but did you just do this to try and trick me with something? And if you've come to me about Vali-chan then you've wasted your time, I haven't talked to her in years."

Makoto walked towards the door, keeping in mind of Azazel.

"Awww, don't be like that. I care about your well being as well."

"Shows as well."

Makoto answered as he made it to the door.

He opened the door, Azazel looking on.

He pulled the door open, and went to leave through it, when Azazel called.

"She never forgot about you."

Makoto paused.

His body felt like it was frozen.

He turned his head towards him.

"If that was true, then she wouldn't of...never mind, it doesn't matter. I've got to get back to my Master now."

"Hmmmm, interesting boy you are..."

Makoto didn't pay heed, and left the room to go back to Serafall and the others.

* * *

"This isn't a joke!"

Ravel looked extremely worried right now, she paced the room, up and down, again and again.

Even as she paced up and down, Rias sat in the corner with a bottle of vodka, seemingly getting drunk. Ise sat next to her, as she drank, because that's what she wanted, so he didn't leave her side, even if he thought she was rather odd about everything that was going on.

"Who said it was a joke bitch? All Makoto-sama said was that he met with Azazel-sama and that he wanted to do intentions with him, that's all. He never said Azazel-sama was going insane or anything like that."

Kalawarner grinned out, Makoto's head laying on Serafall's lap right now, while Millicas strode his own hips. Yumi looked on worried for what could have happened. Irina however hugged onto Makoto tightly and wouldn't let him go, neither would Asia.

"Leave me alone! Can't you hear what he said!? Your former or maybe boss of the Fallen Angels really has come up on Makoto-sama! And now that he has, what does he want with Makoto-sama anyway!?"

"Alright, calm your tits, and think brain trust. If he wanted to do anything then he would have when he had Makoto-kun alone, but he didn't do anything like that, did he?"

Elmen breathed out, not bothered that Ravel was going off on one again.

"My tits are very calm right now, and I realize that but what if he could have done something to Makoto-sama? It would have been disastrous if something happened. Actually, don't comment on my breasts, which are bigger than yours anyway."

She looked miffed with Ravel right now.

"Don't say and talk about my breasts, please don't even think about talking about my breasts or anything like that." Elmen made a beeline for Makoto's hips, but Millicas held a hand up and stopped her. "Why are you stopping me? If it isn't that stupid cat Koneko-chan then it is you, stopping me from sitting on Makoto-kun's lap, it is my lap too damn it!"

Koneko, who was glaring nearby, had a harsh look on her face right now.

Because Millicas was taking her lap, she didn't like it at all, and then there's the fact that Millicas even made it a point by laying on top of Makoto, it made her feel very triggered right now, like she was going to butcher her.

Ravel shook her head, turning to Serafall.

"Serafall-sama, please don't do this and say something, anything about all of this!"

Serafall raised her head, and showed a dangerous smile.

"Aazazel-chan tried to contact my Queen, of course I am upset. He didn't even say anything about me at all, and then there's the fact that he suddenly came onto my Queen and also tried to be intimate with my Queen again, so I am not going to tolerate it! I will freeze off his penis, and let it die forever and ever, so don't even worry about anything like that again! But don't worry about this, Ma-tan! I wont allow you to suffer! I'll freeze him and if he tries anything else, then I am going to be the one who makes me bleed forever! I just can't believe he called himself Aza Zel as a name!"

"Aza….Zel?"

Makoto questioned, looking right at her with his lone eye.

Her hand went through his hair, Mittelt shedding tears to the side of pure laughter.

"Yes, that's what he called himself! That trickster!"

Makoto placed a hand on his forehead.

"Or...Azazel?"

Serafall grinned...but then her grin fell.

"Oh...oh, maybe he said that was...oh, that makes more sense now...okay, yes, that makes a lot of sense now...maybe I shouldn't of spilled that coffee on the papers...yeah, okay, sorry Ma-tan! I thought that they were separate words and didn't see the connection, I am sorry Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Makoto loved Serafall, he really did.

But he didn't think she'd actually not see through that. Unless that he did, and that she couldn't wait to see the look that was on Makoto's face. Either way, Makoto was intent and content with his life, though he didn't want to deal with Azazel anytime soon nor did he want to deal with any complications in his life.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all if he's going through my Otouto. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?"

Ise let out his worries, so Mittelt looked towards him.

"Azazel-sama is the type to look for Sacred Gears, but don't worry little one, I will protect you with my life...well, I suppose that it doesn't matter either, because I'm a Loli and I don't have feelings, do I Ise?"

Ise gave Mittelt a strange stare, as he tried to escape Rias.

But Rias stopped him with an elbow to a head, and made him stop moving forward.

"But don't worry Makoto-kun, I am also your lover now, and as your lover, I wont allow Azazel-san to try and do anything to you Makoto-kun." Yumi spoke with a wide smile, placing a hand over her breast. "Besides, I can't have Makoto-kun disappear. Since awakening my Balance Breaker, I have decided to also be beside Makoto-kun and if Rias-buchou accepted it one day, then maybe I could also be Makoto-kun's Knight."

"You what!?"

Rias screeched from the side, making Yumi jump.

"W-Well, it is just a thought and all..."

"Oh, so it is Koneko first, and now it is Yumi? Who next? Akeno!?"

Akeno, from the side, giggled sweetly.

"Fufufu, being Mako-kun's Queen could be fun, I'd be happy about that~"

Rias' eyes blazed as did Millicas' eyes.

"No Akeno, you can't leave me! I've lost too much in my life, I can't lose you too, I will break Akeno. Is that what you want? Me breaking? I will do it you know? Breaking is what I am going to do, and if I can't have you...well, I have vodka and that is a constant in my life and I do love my vodka..."

"Even though it kinda shouldn't be your constant in your life."

Kalawarner commented, only to be silenced by a stare from Rias.

"Akeno, you know I love you, but please don't leave me. I can't handle it, I might hit the bottle even harder."

"How can you hit it harder than you already have done?"

Rias' eyes fell downwards, like the life she had was leaving her.

"W-Well, I can because I am adorable, and that's the end of it really. I can drink ten a day if you so desire."

Akeno rolled her eyes at Rias, who drunk from her bottle.

"B-But Akeno-nee-san is only joking, right?" Millicas looked worried as she ground against Makoto's hips, making him groan a little bit. "I-I mean, you can't also be after Makoto-san as well, being his Queen is going to be my position in the future, we've already decided."

"I'm gonna be Ma-chan's Knight!"

Irina pipped up, making Yumi look slightly jealous.

"O-Oh, I am also going to be Makoto-sans Bishop, I was promised to Makoto-san first so I am Makoto-sans first peerage member!"

Asia beamed out, Ravel's eyes narrowing, but then she brightened up.

"A-And, if the call to action is required, I shall also provide the fact that I can also be Makoto-sama's other Bishop as well."

Koneko's eyes sharpen.

"I am Mako-kun's Rook."

"Koneko..." Rias tried to speak, but she then got a glare from Koneko. "O-Oh yes, I remember now, don't worry so much about it. I remember now, have fun being his Rook, and not mine even though..." Koneko's eyes tightened even more, Rias bowing her head. "Okay, I get it, times are tough, and dealing with a Ravel would be hard. Either way, I am content with my life, and I will find another Rook, that's fine with me."

"You're looking for another Rook my King?"

Xenovia asked, finally speaking up.

Rias nodded, giving off a wink.

"That's right, I am going to be looking for a Rook or something right now because Koneko has been promised, forcefully, to Makoto, or my body would die because of that crazed Princess chick. Don't worry so much about me right now though my Knight, I know you aren't going to leave me, because I wont let you leave me you creepy girl."

Xenovia didn't know how to take that.

Rias on the other hand, raised her bottle upwards in delight.

"As long as Azazel, that shit, doesn't interfere with my drinking, I could care less right now."

Rias took a swig of her alcohol, and Ise thought that this would be a good chance to escape.

But Rias wrapped an arm around his neck, and brought him to her breast. She cried a little bit when he tried to escape again, but she rested her bottle on his head. He sobbed, though he enjoyed the fact that he got to hold onto her breasts like this.

Irina looked sorrowful towards Rias, and brought out a panflect, moving closer to Rias.

"Erm, Rias-san."

"What?"

She drank as she looked upon Irina.

"I've been, looking for, some help for you."

"I don't need help."

Irina like the kind girl she was, bowed her body towards her, and took her hand, Asia moving closer as well.

"Look, this isn't about judgement."

"Judging what? Are you judging me for my drinking? Is that it you creepy cow?"

Asia gently laid her hand on top of the hand Irina was holding.

"Buchou-san please listen to us, we are concerned."

Rias looked around and didn't know what was going on.

"What are you bitches talking about? Why are you concerned about me?"

"Your drinking problem."

Irina said it straight, making Rias sharpen her eyes.

"I don't have a problem with drinking, the drink has a problem with me, it doesn't get down my neck fast enough. So don't try and get in my way of my drinking at all, kay?" Rias tried to drink, but Irina took the bottle off her. "What the fuck are you people doing? Give it me now, I wont ask again."

Rias gasped, trying to snatch the bottle off her again, but Rias was stopped when Asia placed her hand outwards, making her question was the hell was going on, Irina was the one to explain though.

"Well, I think you do a little bit. I mean, for a week or so now, you've always been seen with a drink. And I've been looking together with Asia-san here, for help for you Rias-san, and we've found a meeting place for, people that need help."

Rias was given the leaflet by Irina, Asia showing her kindest smile, while Makoto was trying not to laugh.

"AA, it is for Alcoholics Anonymous." Rias felt triggered by Asia's words. "It is to help you, with your problems, Buchou-san. Remember, this isn't about blame, we're not ganging up on Buchou-san, at all, or anything like that."

"I am not an alcoholic or anything! It's everyone else, pressuring me into drinking!"

Irina and Asia, the kind girls there were, rubbed Rias' hand.

"It's okay Rias-san, we still want to help you."

"We'll stick by you Rias-buchou. Don't worry about anything else Buchou-san, we're going to be right beside you."

"Seriously!? Get lost, I don't need help-"

"What's going on here?"

Suddenly, they all heard a voice that belonged to nobody among them. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly.

Akeno and the others were kneeling in their places, Ise and Mittelt were the only ones having trouble coping with the situation. The newcomer, Xenovia as well had a confused expression. Irina though tried to bow, but Serafall stopped her with her hands, the same for Makoto as well as Asia even though they felt troubled on the matter. Even Elmen and Kalawarner bowed, Ravel was on the floor already and looked enamoured by him.

"Yay! Sirzechs-chan is also here as well!?"

Sirzechs' eyes went towards Serafall, his smile widening.

"Ah, Serafall, it seems like you're here as well. Interesting, very interesting."

"I came here to spend time with my adorable Queen, Bishop, and Knight too! Since my peerage has been increasing lately, I have decided to spend time with my Queen, and enjoy his sexy body~" She growled out sexually, and forced Makoto upwards, and then downwards onto her lap, making him feel embarrassed, Millicas hopped onto his lap as well, right in front of her father like it didn't matter at all. "See? He fits perfectly onto my lap."

"Sera-tan! Please, this is very embarrassing!"

Makoto whined, but she didn't let him go.

"Don't be cute my Queen, you know it is alright, you can stay there now and relax. I'll take care of your body, and I'll make sure that you are loved now my Queen."

"Uuu...y-you're a hard person to deal with..."

Serafall petted his head, making him feel complicated more by the second.

"My Queen wouldn't do something like that."

"But, mine does~ And I adore my Queen and his sexy tight body~"

Sirzechs looked towards Millicas, seeing how she was perfectly sat on his lap.

"Aaah! Millicas, how are the wedding plans coming along!?"

"Wedding plans?!"

Makoto spluttered out, Millicas' face burning red.

"Otou-sama, please don't do that. You'll worry Makoto-san too."

"But, Millicas, you have to wed him now. It is Gremory law."

Millicas scrunched up her eyebrows.

"What law?"

"Because, you are going to become his Queen in the future, you have to marry him. It is the law now of the Gremory."

"Since when?"

"Since I just made it up."

Makoto slapped himself in the head, while Millicas' face burned.

"B-But Otou-sama, please don't say such things! E-Even if I am going to be Makoto-sans future Queen, w-we don't have to talk about marriage just yet! I mean, we haven't even d-done it yet, a-and then there's others in the way too...b-but, I wont give up because I will be Makoto-sans Queen as well!"

Sirzechs brought up a wide smile.

"That's exactly the Gremory way! Especially my daughter! I wont allow my daughter to lose to anyone! I will have her abolish the competition, and that means, it is going to be myself, and Makoto here, standing up there on your cute wedding day Millicas! You will be able to be the first everything of his!"

"W-Well...I wasn't the first kiss or anything, or the first..."

"First...what?"

Ise looked curious, he didn't know about Yumi having had intercourse with Makoto yet. And Makoto wouldn't allow it that way either.

"Nothing at all!"

Makoto denied, Ise being suspicious on what was going on right there and then.

"Surely, something is-"

"Ise, please don't bother them now."

Rias spoke calmly, taking a swig of her drink.

She then looked towards Sirzechs who seemed to be ignoring or denying her existence.

Rias pushed Ise off her, and stood tall, showing a smile.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama! Hello Onii-sama! It is a lovely day today for affirming existences and whatnot!"

She let out a surprised voice.

Sirzechs turned towards her and pointed his finger at her, confusion on his face, Rias' eyes blazing with fury.

"Who..."

Rias felt the life leave her at that single word.

"Ooh no! Onii-sama, you can't do this to me too! It's like these people all over again! I've been getting tortured because of these people! You can't do this to me Onii-sama, please don't! Please don't deny my existence now!"

Rias began shedding tears, Sirzechs gasping and moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rias, I was only joking. Of course I know who you are, don't worry about it. I just heard that it was a joke, and I thought that it was fun to add something of that nature."

Rias fell against her elder brother, hugging him tightly.

"Onii-sama, lately things have been happening, and I thought that maybe I didn't exist anymore. People don't take me seriously, and I have resorted to drink, b-but I'm not hooked or anything like that! I can stop if something else happens! Please don't think I'm addicted or anything like that Onii-sama!"

Sirzechs hummed a little bit then moved his eyes towards the others.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did that time to all of you, though it seems that he was taken out by a certain Queen in this room. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date." Sirzechs' eyes went towards Makoto. "Ah, and speaking of the Queen, it seems you're dating my daughter well."

"W-What!?"

"I said, you've been fighting well."

Makoto knew that he didn't, but he didn't want to go down that territory right now.

"A-Ah yes, we've been fighting well."

"Of course, he's also been going against Gabriel, did you know she tried to convert him to her own ways, and did things to my Queen? It doesn't seem right to me, I don't like the fact that she was doing something like that. She might even be evil and or after my Ma-tan even though she probably is into women...even then I am worried Sirzechs-chan! She could be after my Queen and what could happen to my Queen! I have to defend him from everyone like her, she's messed up and I need to make her stop!"

Sirzechs didn't know what to say to that honestly.

"W-Well, Serafall, you understand things happen, and that you had to do it. But you shouldn't try and explain to others about Gabriel, you should let them come to their own conclusions on their own with what's what and such things like that."

Serafall stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, you have a point, Ma-tan will see the evilness of her one day, and I will be smiling all the way to the end of it, because I don't need to worry about anything now. Yes, I will take your advice Sirzechs-chan and say that I love you very much, but my Ma-tan owns my cute, and sexy heart, and if you come onto me, I will freeze you!"

"I-I couldn't and wouldn't come onto you!"

Rias nodded her head, as Grayfia stepped out of the shadows. She reached for Rias' bottle, but she didn't get it as Rias pulled away.

"Rias-sama, give me the bottle."

"Why? It's cool, I'm fine. I can quit at anytime."

"Quit now then."

Grayfia shot back with a sly look in her eyes and went to take the bottle.

Rias pulled away, holding an annoyed expression on the young woman.

"No, I wont. I don't need to Grayfia, I have everything under control, see? I am perfectly stable right now."

Ise was surprised that she could speak like that to anyone. Especially Grayfia. And right now, Grayfia looked slightly miffed off. Ise then went to bow to Sirzechs, but Rias stopped him, Sirzechs doing the same thing and held his hand upwards.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

Everyone obeyed that and stood up.

His eyes went everywhere, and then to Rias.

"Hey, Rias, Millicas. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here. I'm surprised that you haven't spiced the place up a bit."

While surveying the room, Sirzechs is giving a bitter smile.

"Oh it will be a murder scene in a minute."

Rias muttered as she looked at a certain someone in the room.

"Oh, that's because I am looking into getting myself, and my cute peerage a cute place for us to be together~ Don't worry about it now Sirzechs-chan, I will make sure that my cute peerage and I have the best time here!"

"As expected of Serafall, she's always relaxed."

Serafall winked. Makoto tried to escape, but she grabbed his upper body and held him tightly to her.

"Oh Ma-tan, don't try and escape, I wont let you. Stay on my lap, and you can have my cute affections from your adorable Master~ Enjoy that sweet baby~"

Makoto lowered his face, he didn't want this at all.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

Rias asked doubtfully.

After she said that, Sirzechs handed over a unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my...Rias, and my cute daughter working hard in studies from up close. I would have to come and see my daughter and ask her about her sexual relationship with the Queen of Serafall, and how far they have become, and if I am going to have a difference here, I need to see my daughters relationship with her future husband progress very well!"

Makoto felt like he was dying inside of his body, and he didn't know what to even do right now.

Millicas giggled awkwardly at the sights going on.

Makoto then remembered about his parents, and the likes. He also remembered about Irina and saw that she looked a little sad about the parents being mentioned. However, he wasn't going to allow her to be sad forever.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama? Did you also tell him about my drinking?"

Grayfia responds to the troubled looking Rias immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master. And also, the drinking has to stop Rias-sama, it can't happen. You are worrying people with your drinking."

Rias didn't believe that for even a second, she didn't think she was worrying anyone, and it made her feel annoyed about such a thing.

"I don't worry anyone! I'm just being me, and being me is pretty fun you know?! Besides, taking a day off just to visit myself, and Millicas in school! Wouldn't that be something difficult as well?! That can't be right!"

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-san will come over as well."

Makoto hadn't remembered ever really meeting Rias' father before, but he had met Ravel's parents briefly before.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat two single hot Devils in a special way!"

Sirzechs turns his head sideways.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias, and Millicas, besides wedding off Millicas to the Queen of Serafall since that's all I really want honestly. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Makoto didn't look surprised, Serafall had already told him, Asia, Irina, and Millicas along with Ravel about this beforehand. Elmen and the others on the other hand look completely stunned about everything that was going on.

"…Here? Really?" Elmen let slip, then placed a hand over her mouth. "O-Oooooh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to speak out of term! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to say anything about it!"

"Hah, Elmen's in trouble~"

Elmen glared at Kalawarner, the woman smirking right back towards her.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the people accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun, the Sekiryuutei, and the Queen of Serafall, Hyoudou Makoto-kun."

Makoto got a little embarrassed with the look that he was giving him right now, Ise had the same expression, and didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Xenovia then stood up, and moved forward, Irina giving her a curious look.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

The one who intervened in the conversation is the girl with her hair in green mesh, the newcomer Devil, Xenovia. Rias looked on, wondering what she was going to do, and if she was going to get his name wrong like she did with her name constantly.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a Devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a Devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a Devil? However, Irina became a Devil, and she accepted it easily, because she got to the be with the one that she loves."

Irina's face became embarrassed when Xenovia mentioned her.

"X-Xenovia! D-Don't talk about Ma-chan and my relationship right now!"

Xenovia turned towards her.

"Don't worry Irina, I wont mention the time when you-"

"You promised me that you wouldn't say anything like that! It was just between us!"

Xenovia didn't say another word, and became quite excited to say the least.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people, even Serafall has been gathering interesting people as well. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"Rias is..." She looked at the note in her hand, and that held a picture of Rias, and an arrow with the name Rias attached. "Ah, yes, Rias Gremory, she's my..." She looked down the paper. "My Master, yes, I understand." Her attention turned to Sirzechs again. "If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Sirzechs smiled.

"Thanks."

After hearing Sirzechs thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red.

"Wait, Xenovia, who is that man there? The one you talked to?"

Rias asked with an interested gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, that's Sirzechs-sama and he is your Onii-sama, and also Maou Lucifer-sama."

Rias raised her head.

"So, who am I? And don't look at the paper."

"Oh you're...erm, your name is...I want to say that it is...Renokaky?"

"Renokaky!? My name has four letters in! Come on! Please don't be difficult, and just tell me what's going on right now! Just say my name! Say it right now Xenovia!"

Sirzechs moved towards Rias, placing a hand on her hand.

"Rias, please calm down and let us talk later on."

Rias bowed her head.

"Onii-sama, I'm sorry for getting angry, but she remembered your name. You don't understand, I feel complicated right now, and I need assistance right now, so please don't worry about me Onii-sama, I shall survive."

Rias felt Sirzechs hand on her shoulder, and gave her a gentle squeeze. She fell against her elder brother, and hugged onto him. Millicas cocked her head to the side curiously, and wondered what was going on with her.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

"Why would you need that Sirzechs-chan~? Just stay with Ma-tan and the others, but don't get inbetween my Queen and my sexy fun time later on~ I wont be happy if it happens like that, you know something like that, don't you~?"

Ise, and Makoto looked at one another, and then smiled.

"Yes, she's right Sirzechs-sama, please stay with us."

Rias placed a hand on her forehead.

"Whatever, Onii-sama and I could have some fun together too~ We could have a drinking contest or something else like that~"

Makoto didn't even want to see Rias in a drinking contest, it looked rather terrible to say the least for someone like that.

* * *

Later on, in the living room, Ise's parents, along with Sirzechs were talking with one another. Rias was beside him, desperately trying to touch her bottle, but Grayfia kept slapping her hand away from it.

Serafall was on the couch, having Makoto on her lap, forcefully that was. He didn't want to sit there, but she wouldn't. Makoto didn't know where Asia and Irina had gone, he suspected they didn't want to be brought into something like that and it made sense to him as well, he could see why he wouldn't want to be involved with such a thing.

"I see. I am relieved that my Imouto and daughter wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No way, Onii-san! Rias-san and Millicas are really good girls."

"Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl that Ise doesn't deserve her. And Millicas-san is very adorable, and that's what we think about her as well~"

"That's good, I have been thinking about it all, and to do with my daughter, I have decided that she should marry your son."

""She can't marry Ise! She'll get stained!""

"Gwaaah!" Ise spat out angrily. "C-Come on! Please don't say that Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! It isn't right at all!"

Sirzechs chuckled as did Serafall, wrapping her arms around Makoto's waist tightly.

"Oh, not Ise-kun, I was thinking about Makoto-kun."

Both the parents looked at one another, with Ise's father speaking first.

"Well, of course that would be fine."

"Yes, Makoto is the good son, and he's going to give us lots of grandchildren, especially with the young girl named Yumi-san and Serafall-san seems to want to be with my son too, and with Asia-chan still being engaged to Makoto here, it is going to be fun. Of course, it is fine to pursue such an endeavour. And Millicas-san also seems attached to Makoto as well, so yes, that should be fine."

"Ooh geez..."

Makoto felt like face palming, but he had to keep his hands on Serafall's so he she didn't lower her hands on his body and what she could do as well, considering that her hands were trying to go towards his crotch.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking, and because your son saved my daughter from a bad situation, we also have to talk about a wedding. So, what about a summer wedding or perhaps something like a winter wedding?"

"W-Wait, Tou-chan please don't!"

Millicas' face was embarrassed.

Sirzechs though looked excited.

"Millicas, don't worry about such a thing. I'm just trying to gain favour with our new future realtives. Just think, if you marry Makoto-kun soon, you can also become his Queen." Sirzechs chuckled from the lost look of the parents. "As in, the Queen of his life, the one that organizes his life, which no doubt is going to be hard."

Both of the parents inclined their heads, the mother being the one to speak.

"Yes, that's right. Makoto has a bright future ahead, I have high hopes for him."

"Indeed. He could be a scholar or someone in government, and I am also considering having Makoto apply too..."

The Dad went off on a tangent about what future positions Makoto could do, while Serafall leaned closer.

"Fufu, I wouldn't mind if Ma-tan also replaced me as a Maou-sama one day, I could see Ma-tan doing something like that."

"W-Well, that's...I-I couldn't, you're always going to be the best Maou-sama."

Serafall allowed a beautiful smile to appear on her face, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's adorable Ma-tan, thank you for saying that Ma-tan. I really do find you very adorable sometimes. Even though Sirzechs-chan and the other green head is stronger, than myself, it always makes me smile when Ma-tan is saying something like that to me, it just sounds very adorable to me~"

Makoto leaned his head backwards, patting the boys face.

"Sera-tan..."

"Ooh Ma-tan is adorable, and I'm not leaving Ma-tan again~ Besides, since Millicas-chan is also marrying my Ma-tan and Yumi-chan has been ecchi with my cute Ma-tan, I have to step up my game as well~"

Makoto wondered what it meant for her to do something like that.

Though he wasn't all that bothered right now, as her hands rubbed up and down his stomach, something that he actually liked. She knew that too, and took advantage of it, she didn't even care if others were around either.

But as Makoto's father was thinking, he noticed Grayfia slapping Rias' hand away from her bottles.

"Grayfia, please don't."

"Ojou-sama, please don't."

"I said that first, please don't do anything to me like this."

Grayfia had sharp eyes, and took the bottle away, putting it in the kitchen.

Rias' eyes twitched around rapidly, she didn't even know what she was going to do now that Grayfia took her stuff away, and if she had to, then she was going to fight, and she wasn't going to hold back if Grayfia kept it away from her forever, and ever.

Grayfia came back in, and stood behind Sirzechs again.

"The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia." Sirzechs answers the boys father's question. "Actually she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Ise let out a surprised gasp, but Grayfia was expressionlessly pinching Sirzechs' cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologise for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

The angry yet quiet Grayfia and the teary eyed smiling Sirzechs. Rias who was beside them covered her face with her hands from embarrassment, and Millicas did the same thing, especially because these people were her parents.

"Yeah! Get him Grayfia-chan! Punish him even more!"

Serafall egged her on, and looked like she was going to cheer even higher.

"Serafall-sama, don't also underestimate my teaching skills."

Serafall tilted her head.

"Hmmmm?"

Grayfia's eyes went for Serafall's Queen, Makoto.

"The...significant other of people such as yourself, and Sirzechs-sama, have to learn how to discipline."

Serafall looked confused, and then looked down at Makoto.

His eye was slowly being drawn away, he didn't want to become involved.

However, he still did it quite well, since he could feel Grayfia's eyes on his form.

Serafall looked between them, then it clicked in her mind.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She cried out. "Y-You can't! I wont have my Ma-tan become a bully like you! And there's also people like Saji-chan as well! He's a bully, and I wont let my Ma-tan follow in your dark paths! So stay away from my Ma-tan! Wait, have I fed Saji-chan lately..."

"What!?"

Serafall showed a smile to the panicked Makoto.

"I'm kidding Ma-tan~" She assured, then sweatdropped. " _I think I have anyway...aaah, I'll check later on, he should be fine._ "

She thought to herself, not wanting to reveal that about Saji.

"Well then, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?"

Ise's and Makoto's Mother asks Sirzechs. Without shame, her cheeks were dyed red. Makoto looked on, wondering what his mother was thinking right now.

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school along with my daughter and also how they look in class. On the day of the visit, my Otou-san should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well."

Sirzechs inclined his head.

"Otou-san helped in the establishment of Kuou Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face. And of course his cute granddaughter as well, she's a very cute one, especially when she's in school, it always makes me smile when Millicas raises her hand! Awwww, I bet that she would be adorable in her new school!"

"T-Tou-chan! You're the worst ever! Y-You can't say such stuff!"

Millicas puffed out her cheeks, making Makoto smile a little bit at the sight before him.

"Yes, that's right Millicas, you also have to be considerate of my feelings too. But, you know, I am going to be alright too, so don't worry about someone like me. I will make sure that you are recorded, and will be able to show future generations about your time at school, and the future of you two as well."

Millicas felt like crying at this point, she didn't want to deal with this kind of thing anymore, it felt too much.

"Gremory-san! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan."

Ise's father brings out a treasure-bottle-like-sake from the kitchen.

"I'll have some! I need it after the day I've had anyway, so fill me up Otou-san!"

Rias raised her hand immediately, but was stopped when Grayfia forced her hand downwards.

"No, you will not."

Rias' eyes challenged Grayfia.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing, what exactly?"

"Taking my special vodka!"

"First of all, that was sake, not vodka, and Rias-sama, please reconsider before you drink."

Rias tightened her eyes, and huffed.

As Rias did, Princess came into the room. Rias felt her heart stopping as well as Ise's and his father along with Grayfia's own. The young cat strode into the room like she owned it, and made her way to Sirzechs. Sirzechs looked down towards her, as she swiped the air playfully.

"Awwwwwww, who is this treasure?"

"Sirzechs-sama, that cat is..."

"Nyaaaaaa~"

Princess meowed above Grayfia's words, making Sirzechs gush. He picked up the young kitten and held her to his face, where she rubbed against him happily.

"She's so adorable~"

"She's the spawn of evil."

Rias shot back, but Sirzechs held a hand up and pointed at her.

"Don't speak so nastily to her. She's an adorable kitten." Sirzechs placed Princess on his lap, to the ire of Grayfia. "You can stay there sweetheart~" Princess meowed, and then jumped up, and dipped her head into the sake cup, and started drinking. "Awwwww, she's having a drink of sake, isn't she the most adorable kitten on this planet? Yes she is~ Yes she is~"

"That's right Sirzechs-sama~ She's the cutest ever~ Her name's Princess~"

Makoto had to agree, but Rias, Grayfia, Ise, and Ise's father never agreed to that.

"And she is a Princess, of my heart~"

"Are you under her spell Onii-sama!? She's evil!" Rias growled, Princess raising her head out of the cup, smirking, and then flipped the bird at her, Rias' eyes widening. "You heartless bitch! You wanna fight me!?"

Sirzechs held his hand out, and stopped her.

"You're not fighting this darling kitten, she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Are you looking at her through rose coloured glasses or something!? She's demented! She's evil, please believe me!"

"Rias, you know that I love you, but you're...erm. You're being mean to this kitten, and you also cannot drink anymore."

"Fine, I wont drink and you don't have to believe me about that pussy there, I'm going to go and get into my bed now."

Rias stood from the place she sat, and left the room but not before Princess sneaked in a dirty stare.

Sirzechs turned to Grayfia as he petted Princess.

"Grayfia, she's..."

"I am on it."

Grayfia swiftly left the room.

Sirzechs then turned to Ise's father.

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!"

Sirzechs accepted the drink from the Dad, and then Serafall gave one to Makoto.

"Ma-tan, you drink too."

"N-No! I can't!"

"Why, my Ma-tan?"

"B-Because I'm a little young for such a thing! Don't be such a weird person about this, alright?!"

Serafall let out a soft growl of sadness.

"But, Ma-tan. I want to see what Ma-tan is like if he is drunk. And I think you'd be really cute if you were drunk. Maybe Ma-tan's inhibitions would be lower, and therefore, Ma-tan would be adorable, and have fun with me too~"

"E-Even then, you're not getting me drunk!"

Makoto denied such a thing, and wanted to escape.

But, she didn't allow him to escape, and held onto him like the world was going to go away forever if he tried it.

"No, Ma-tan! Please don't try and escape now! I am wanting to have fun with you right now!"

Makoto didn't know what to even do right now, and just felt extremely complicated on the matter.

[What the hell Grayfia!? Get out of my room! I'm in a state of undress!]

Rias screamed from the upstairs.

[Rias-sama, put down the bottle, or shall I call Princess-sama?]

Grayfia replied calmly, and a struggle could be heard.

[Grayfia, please! Don't take it from me, I need it! And don't call that cat, she's evil Grayfia, and she abuses me as well, she hates me!]

Grayfia apparently didn't heed her call, and came in a few seconds later, with three bottles of vodka.

"I believe I have found most of her stash."

"Thank you Grayfia, you're the best."

Makoto looked up to the roof, and Makoto then shared a look with Ise, wondering what was going on there with Rias, and hoped that she was okay.

"Now, my Ma-tan! It's time for bed! Lets go and cuddle!"

Lifting up the young boys body, she rushed for the door, and exited excitedly. Ise didn't know if he should be envious or terrified for the young boy, and what could happen as well.

* * *

Later that evening, Makoto sat on the roof, and overlooked the city for that night, the stars in the sky, and the twinkling of the lights of peoples homes. It looked beautiful, but Makoto couldn't shake a feeling that something, was off. Everything seemed, too perfect for the time being, and if he knew anything about his current life, then it was that there was always something that was going to happen.

And soon, he became right with what was coming.

He could feel it, he could feel the presence of the man that he had seen beforehand.

"You might as well come out, I'm not messing around either."

"Fufu, seems like you're more perceptive than ever my Lord."

From behind a house, the young man with the black water came out, together with a somewhat broken looking Gren following closely behind.

Swirling in his palm, was the black water itself. Makoto didn't even flinch though.

"Is that supposed to scare me or something?"

"Not at all." He answered, Gren showing a wild smirk. "You'll have to forgive Gren here, he's kind of an idiot, but he's been punished now, and will do what I say, so do not worry, we didn't come here for a fight tonight." His eyes went over the young blonde and black haired boys form. "My Lord, I am happy to see that you are alive, and well."

"Seems like your eye got fixed."

"It was only a scratch, hurt like hell though."

"Good, as you dissolved my eye! And you tried to kill people I love!"

"Yes, that was regretful, the eye part, I must say. I don't much care for others that aren't apart of us. I didn't intend to do that, you have to understand that my Lord."

"You need to stop calling me that because I wouldn't rule over anyone, and I wouldn't ever have you as a subordinate, something as disgusting as you who attacks innocent bystanders, and tries to murder people on flimsy excuses, you have no right to be here, and this time, if you try and hurt me, I'll show you why it is not okay to do that."

The man looked quite impressed with Makoto's words.

"Aah, as you say my Lord."

"Then what do you want?"

Makoto demanded, Gren went to step forward, but the black water man slapped him away. Makoto thought that was unnecessary, but he didn't say anything and just looked on with a curious expression.

"Right now, I know it is impossible to take you back by force, but I will warn you, during the factions meeting, something magical might happen."

Makoto's eye blinked rapidly, he wasn't sure why he was saying this.

"I'm supposed to take the words of a man that I don't even know the name of?"

"Hmmm, good point. For now, why don't you call me Apep."

"Apep...is that your real name?"

"For now, it is to you."

"So, again, why should I believe you about anything you say? You're untrustworthy."

Apep as he called himself, walked slowly forward on the roof of a nearby house, Makoto's eye on him.

"Don't trust me, trust me, it is your choice. However, when I say that I want the best for you, I meant it. I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you, and do what we have been working towards all our lives. We can do this together, with you my Lord, I can see that inside of you, you're there, hiding in there, and are having a blast, right? We could do many things together, shed this mortal form, and join me, Master, you don't have to be bound by these Devils, and other lowly creatures, we're so much more than them."

"You speak as if you're superior, I just think that you're on the verge of a mental breakdown."

"Mental breakdown?"

Apep challenged, only for Makoto to nod his head.

"It seems like that to me, and yet, I just can't understand why you even want me. Before I became a Devil, I hadn't met you before."

Apep cocked his head to the side.

"Well, don't worry my Lord, you'll soon see, and then something magical is about to happen to you..."

They went to jump onto the house, but Makoto clicked his fingers, and a barrier erupted around the house.

The water man stopped his movements, and smirked slightly.

"I see, pretty impressive."

"Well, since your last visit, I contacted Rossweisse-san and she hooked me up with a powerful barrier spell. Neat, isn't it?"

The man began laughing.

"Indeed, that's a very useful barrier, top notch as well. This Rossweisse must be talented."

"She surely is. And soon, because the barrier was erected, the others will feel it and come out, so anything you've got to say to me, best make it quick."

"Then, I will leave with a smile on my face, and just that warning I gave you, and I will never give up. I'll always be looking, and waiting and when your guard is down, you'll come with me. You'll finally take your rightful place on the throne you were always meant to take, and until then, see you soon my Lord, goodbye."

Black water erupted from his body and surrounded the pair.

As they disappeared into the water, Makoto saw the eyes of Gren and how angry he looked. If he knew any better, then he would swear that he would try and kill him.

But when they disappeared, Makoto tightened his eyes.

"You want me, come and get me, I'll give you the fight of your life."

Making his determination known, Serafall jumped onto the roof, and held him tightly, looking around but couldn't sense anything, giving Makoto a worried look.

"Ma-tan, what happened?"

"That guy, with the black water, Apep he said his name is, came and did the usual threatening to take me away and made up some story that I am his Lord or something, and then he said something about the conference, that someone was...something magical was going to happen, and if I read the tone right, then he meant, someone was going to attack."

"Oh don't worry about that Ma-tan, we'll take precautions, we always knew that there would be people against us, and we'll be careful, unless there will be a traitor among us, then it is going to be rather interesting, wont it?" Makoto smiled as Serafall held onto him. " _Those bastards keep trying it, hope you are doing everything you can too my friend._ " With those all her own, she smiled down at Makoto. "Time for bed Ma-tan!"

"But what about those guys?"

"Well, I'll deal with that, Ma-tan can sleep now~"

"If you're sure..."

Serafall pushed Makoto towards his room, once slipping off the roof, but held an uncharacteristically worried look on her face.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, that happened! Kicking off the fourth arc, we got Irina's self doubt about her fighting style, and her place, but with speaking with Ravel, they are going their own ways of getting stronger. Azazel and Makoto met, and Azazel giving a little inclination on what's going to happen in the future, and also mentioned something about Vali, though seems like there's, something going on with Makoto to do with that. Asia and Irina have decided to make it their personal mission to help Rias through her difficult times, and even Grayfia is doing her part, and a new reveal with the name of the man that's stalking Makoto. Next chapter, we're going to the pool for some fun Akeno bonding along with some others as well! Thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	38. Swimming, and regrets

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; Yup, they surely did! Hehe, that's a good thing, isn't it? Damn, if she did, Makoto would have been in true trouble. Yeah, that's Azazel for you, he's always messing with people, Makoto more than anyone else right now it seems. Ooh he's going to be having a lot of different types of fun at the pool. They'll be getting sometime yeah. I didn't even know what that was until you told me about it. And yeah, I know what you meant once looking it up.**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, we're off to the pool!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! It surely did, Irina got some development, and this chapter develops a few people I'd say, and we get more background on Makoto and Vali here. And yeah, I think it is anyway!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! She surely is, she's trying her best. I suppose so, she's more technique than downright power like Xenovia is. Hehe, that's Sirzechs for you, he's planning the wedding and everything. Yeah, he's more skilled based, he has power, and can fight quite well with it, but his true strength is how he uses his power, and the ways that he adapts to situations. Maybe he could have a sword like that yeah~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Aah, we'll be seeing more of that, and strange, maybe, the name, that is. I know, she's going off the deepend, isn't she? Hehe, maybe, that would be funny for a little part of the chapter. Yup, we're getting Akeno here and now! This is the Akeno chapter, and Vali I guess, they're featured heavily, along with Irina and Millicas. And thank you very much!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Well, I'm glad that you liked it! It had a bit of everything it seemed, right? Yeah, Irina is having a hard time adjusting to everything, but with the help of those around her, she's going to be going through an interesting transformation, huh. Ravel helped Irina out during all that the best that she could, and showed that she's looking to become stronger as well in her own way. Hehe, Yumi's rather affectionate now, and I'm sure we'll see more of that too~ Cool, glad that you liked it~ Azazel pretty much teased the crap out of him huh. It will be big, and we'll discover why it is in the future of this story hehe~ Aah Sirzechs, trying to marry off Millicas to Makoto this time, at least it is a good person. I know, she's been through a lot, but Rias is getting the help that she so desperately needs. And yeah, we've got a name for him now! I guess yandere would be a good way to say it, though they aren't sexually in love with him, they love him like, a brother, a lord, a saviour and such.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, she surely is, and we'll see more development of that in the future. She's going to be getting a sword in the future, I can't say what that is yet though. He's got a very good idea yeah, and why he does, will be explored more in the future, and what that whole deals about. Maybe she can, Rias is going to get the help she needs~ And yeah, we're going to the pool now!**

 **Skull Flame; Ooh no worries at all, I find myself in similar situations sometimes as well. They're doing their best! Hehe, maybe a little bit, but she'll pull through. Hehe, that's a combo of Azazel and Serafall there on how no one knew it was truly him. Ignorance is bliss after all. Feel a little bad, but she's going to get better. Hmmmm, maybe it is, maybe it isn't, maybe that's just a throw you for a loop thing, maybe it is connected, so many questions and no answers, right now. And thanks very much!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, I'm glad you like it~ I know, with all the stuff going on, I'm surprised as well. She likes getting and gaining peoples favour's and the likes. Oh God, wouldn't that be funny if it happened down the road? Hehe, she has him in her dungeon somewhere. Aah, we'll find more about that in the future. And thanks, here it is!**

 **Cf96; Thank you very much!**

 **Neonlight01; They surely are, slowly but surely, they are becoming a peerage. Irina's going through her things, but with the help of Ravel and some others, she's going to be getting through it. Yeah, she could do that in the future. Azazel's interested in them alright, to the point that he practically stalked Makoto for a little bit there. Hmmmm, we'll be getting into that as we go through this story and why they are pretty good together. Haha, that's Sirzechs for you, he wants them to be married right away, though Makoto is less receptive to the idea. Well, by the end, I think Makoto's gonna be married to an fair few of them, but I could see Millicas wanting an Underworld wedding, while Asia has an above ground wedding. Aah, Rias is going to be getting some help. And yeah, she needs help coping but her elder brother is going to help her out now. They've discovered a new side to their relationship, and they'll exploring that even more. Ise surely would go a little crazed, wouldn't he? And yeah, we're going to the pool!**

 **tyson113; Thanks very much! We'll be seeing more of that soon~**

 **Guest; I will do eventually~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah, it's back! Thanks, glad that I was able to make it fun for you! Well it isn't that hard really considering how he does it with Ise and such in canon.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! We surely do yeah~ Hehe, that's Kunou for you, she's sneaky like that. Irina's going places, she's trying her best to improve all of the time~ Yumi and Makoto have an interesting relationship with one another now, and have grown quite close to one another. She surely did, Serafall always means business. And thank you, I'll try my best!**

 **Anonymous; Aah, thank you very much! She surely is quite close to Makoto now. Hehe, she does seem to be somewhat jealous huh, but it is true that she does have a spot on Makoto's team now. Well, Akeno was only playing, she's not going to become his Queen, but she does like teasing, even if it is Millicas. Yup, we've got a bit of that now, and we'll have more of that down the road when we reach that chapter. Aah, she wont be that bad. Not this chapter, it's not really appropriate for the place they're going, but they are going to have a conversation about it. And he will help her with her problem in his own way.**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Swimming, and regrets**

 **Several years ago...**

Inside of a hospital room, was a young girl, with silvery hair, and cuts across her face, and bandages on her body. She looked pretty beat up. How it happened, remained a mystery.

In and out, her chest went, breathing slowly, and shallowly.

But then, her eyes shot open, looking at the roof. She blinked a few times, feeling pain running through her body, but it was quite tolerable.

"Aah..."

She gripped her side, as she tried to move.

"Please, don't move, you've been through a lot."

The young girl heard a voice to the sound, the sweet sound of a young males voice.

Turning quickly, she saw a boy with golden and black eyes, and a kind smile on his face. The young girl looked up the boy and then down, noticing his stature, wasn't as much as a normal boy his age would be. But, she saw that behind his eyes, was a kindness that was rather surprising to say the least, something that she didn't expect.

"Where are we, human?"

"Hehe, human~? We're both humans...right?" His sweet voice carried over to the young girl, making her blink rapidly. "You're in hospital, in Kuoh. You suddenly gave me a shock."

"Why...what happened?"

The girl curiously asked, not sure what was going on.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." The boy asked and revealed at the same time. "You, fell from the sky like an Angel in front of me, or nearby anyway as I was playing when Ise-nii ran away with his friends. Are you an Angel? Could you be an Angel?"

The young girl showed a slight bemused smirk.

"I'm no Angel little boy."

"Makoto."

The young girl blinked.

"What?"

He pointed at himself to make it more clear.

"Makoto. Hyoudou Makoto, that's my name, what's your name?"

"...Vali."

Vali revealed unsure of his intentions, Makoto though just continued to shine his bright smile.

"Vali-san, huh. That's a cute name. But, how did you get hurt exactly?"

"That's none of your business."

Vali went to stand, but a sharp pain ran through her body, making her wince.

"Please don't move, I'll get the doctor!"

Makoto went to stand, but Vali thrusted her palm outwards.

"Stop, don't bother, I'm fine. I've been through worse, damn Azazel was right, I hate it when he is right."

"Who's, Azazel-san?"

Vali paused, thinking about it, and then didn't reveal anything.

"No one, it doesn't matter. But, why did you, do this?"

"Because, you were in pain, and I was scared, there was a bit of blood around you. I brought you here, and helped you. I-I mean, I didn't want you to die or anything Vali-san..."

Vali curiously looked at the young boy, and saw that there was no deceit in his eyes. And then she looked right into his eyes, his golden and black eyes, and felt, drawn to the eyes, like they were sucking her in. She didn't know why, but she found his eyes rather, unique, and quite liked looking right at the young girl.

"Well, I suppose it was fine to bring me here. You saved my life huh. What do you want in return?"

Makoto placed his hands up, denying that to be the case.

"Ooh, I don't want anything!"

"Surely you must, everyone wants something, what do you want?"

Vali looked suspicious of Makoto, but he showed his smile once again.

"Nothing at all. I just helped you because you were seriously hurt."

Vali blinked, she hadn't experienced something of that nature beforehand.

"...How long has it been?"

"Oh erm..." Makoto looked at the clock. "Wow, ten hours."

"And, you've been here the whole time?"

Makoto nodded his head.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone, is all."

"...Why? You don't know me, you wasted your time, I'm not going to thank you."

"Ooh, that's okay, seeing that you're okay is good enough for me. I don't need any thank yous or anything."

Again, Vali was confused on why he seemed so, nice.

"You're strange."

"Hehe, people tell me that a lot. B-But, I really should get the doctor..."

"No doctor, water. I'm thirsty. Get that."

"O-Oh! I can get you a drink!"

Makoto stood up, and rushed to the sink in the hospital room.

But as he did, he let out an "Owww..." as he tripped on a nearby item on the floor. Vali looked towards him, seeing a certain part of him, and her cheeks turned noticeably red, outlining the area of his hips from behind, only making her face even more red, surprised that she was looking at him like that, she hadn't done that before.

But then he stood up, and got some water for Vali.

Presenting it to her, she sat up on the bed with a groan, Vali took the water without saying anything.

"Can I, call your Kaa-chan or Tou-chan for you Vali-san?"

"I don't have any of them."

"But you must have someone..."

"I mean, my Otou-san is...I couldn't care less, and I have no clue on where my Okaa-san is right now."

"Me neither."

Vali blinked in confusion, then it clicked when seeing his sad face.

"You're, an orphan?"

"I guess. My parents, aren't my birth parents, they adopted me, I found out when I was young. But, I have nice parents...but, I don't even know who my real Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are...b-but, I'm glad that you're awake Vali-san! I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up, I didn't know what to think about it! But, you're okay! I'm so relieved!"

Vali looked on as he smiled even more, she hadn't known anyone to smile quite like that beforehand.

"You're very, odd."

"Hehe, maybe~"

Vali couldn't help but look at his smile, and feel all the more drawn in.

"You can go now."

"Nope, I'm not going until you see a doctor."

"I said go."

"Nope, I'm staying."

Makoto denied the command from Vali, and though she openly showed an annoyed face, she was, rather touched that he wouldn't leave.

"...Fine, stay. Be useful, and find me something to eat."

"You speak funnily. You'd get more out of people if you said "Please." and "Thank you." you know?"

Vali just blinked, then rolled her eyes.

"Please."

"There, much better! Manners don't cost a thing, you know?"

"I already said please, what more do you want?"

Makoto just chuckled, and went to get Vali some food, Vali watching him as he leaved, and ever so slightly, the corners of her mouth turned upwards, something that she rarely, if ever, did.

* * *

 **Present day...**

"What are you doing Grayfia!? Please don't do this! I need them to cope!"

Rias roared, looking at Grayfia with wild eyes.

Grayfia had her hands on some vodka bottles, packing them away.

Makoto and Ise looked at one another curiously, seeing Rias blubbering.

"I'm doing this for your own good."

Grayfia replied with a monotone, Sirzechs entered, and as if he heard, he allowed his head to move up and down.

"That's right Rias." Sirzechs cooed out, seeing Princess. "Awwww, there's my Princess~" Sirzechs picked up Princess and rubbed her against his cheek. "That's right sweetheart, I'm right here~"

"Are you sure you're not drunk?! She's twisted, and you act like she's the second coming or something! She's under the most worst evil creature thing ever!"

Sirzechs eyes snapped upon her.

"Rias! Don't you choose to bully her! She's a sweetheart, not evil or anything, leave her alone! This is for your own good now, you're going to stop the drinking, and I am going to get you into a rehab." Rias felt triggered. "Irina-san, Grayfia and Asia-san have helped me find you a good rehab clinic, and support for you, both here, and in the Underworld."

Rias rolled her eyes with frustrations, falling onto the bed, and shed tears.

"...I'm not going, I'm not a drunk, I'm not addicted."

"That's a lie!" Rias stiffened with tears in her eyes. "You will try and become clean Rias."

"I'm clean, aren't I!? You've not allowed me to drink in ages! I'm shaking Onii-sama! This is cold turkey you little-"

"Rias!" Rias stiffened, nodding her head. "Okay Rias, we'll get you some good help. Grayfia, take it away."

Rias looked on as the maid took the alcohol away. Makoto and Ise looked at one another, then left together, Sirzechs taking Princess away.

Rias rolled on her bed, and shed some tears, but five minutes later, she felt herself getting triggered.

"Princess..."

Rias glared harshly as the cat came in, drinking a bottle of vodka. Rias didn't even care that she wasn't normal anymore, she was more triggered that the cat was drinking in front of her.

"Nyaaaaa~"

Rias took that as a personal assault, standing up, and stormed over.

"Give it me right now, Princess. I'm not messing around. Don't be a bitch about this, and give me the bottle. And don't make me hurt you either."

Princess just smirked her kitten lips, and took a swig of the bottle.

Rias' eyes blazed and she went to snatch the bottle away, but Princess jumped upwards, and kicked Rias off her feet, surprising her.

"Owwwww! That hurt!"

Rias landed on the bed, and Princess jumped upwards, landing on the bed, looking at Rias, who shook while chuckling with fear, but Princess laid her hand on top of Rias' head, and Rias just looked on with fear.

"Nyaaaaa~"

Rias sniffled, brushing her hand off her, and stood up.

"I'm a Princess of Gremory, don't mess with me. I could blast you out of existence, you know? I'm that powerful."

Rias threatened, as Princess took a swig of the bottle, antagonizing Rias.

Rias inhaled, and exhaled, then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, drink, because you'll pay for this, I'm coming for you next you know?"

Princess' eyes changed, Rias turned towards the door. But, Princess pounced, pushing Rias to the ground, and her body pushed the door close.

Rias howled as Princess flipped over Rias, and landed right in her face. Rias attempted to move, but Princess allowed her claws to appear, showing them right to the young red headed woman.

"I know you're not normal, and I know people are under your spell, but you can't fool me Princess, if that's your real name. I'll expose you for the Demon you are."

Princess smirked, then grabbed a nearby paper, and pen, and wrote on it.

Rias wasn't surprised that she could do that, and looked at the paper once she was done, and it said "Good luck with that, you'll never win." Rias placing a hand over her mouth, Princess dropping the pencil, and then moved closer to the young red headed woman who could only croak "Ise, help..." but no help came.

At that moment, Rias felt scared for her life.

However, steps then were heard coming up the stairs. Princess grabbed a pair of scissors, shoved them in Rias' hand, and got below her, like she was frightened. Rias looked unsure, as she hovered above Princess, scissors in hand.

"Oh, you wanna die? I'm okay with-"

OPEN!

Sirzechs burst through the door, and saw Rias, hovering the scissors above a seemingly frightened Princess.

"Nyaaaa..."

Princess croaked out, Sirzechs placing a hand over his mouth.

"Onii-sama..." Rias smiled out, then saw him narrow his eyes. She looked between him, Princess, and the scissors in her hand. Realizing what she was doing, or what it looked like, Rias' eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! T-This isn't what it looks like! She attacked-"

"Princess!" Sirzechs cried, throwing Rias off Princess, and scooped her up, Rias landing on the bed with a banging sound. "Shhhh, it's alright Princess, Sirzechs is here now~" He soothed, rubbing under her chin with his finger. "Did she hurt you Princess? Did she scare you?"

"Nyaaa. Nyaaa. Nyaaaa."

If Rias didn't know better, it looked like Princess was explaining to Sirzechs who understood.

"I understand sweetheart, you've been through an ordeal." Rias was livid. "Rias, how dare you attack Princess?"

"I didn't! She attacked me! Please believe me!"

"You had scissors above her, ready to stab down."

"She set me up! Onii-sama, she's twisted! That bitch set all of this up! Onii-sama, please! You have to believe me!"

Sirzechs shook his head at Rias as Makoto, Irina, Asia, Millicas, Serafall, and Ise came into the room. Ise went over to Rias and helped her up, as the others crowded around Princess, and Sirzechs.

"Everyone, I have to inform you that Rias Gremory, tried to murder Princess with scissors."

Gasps rang out throughout the room, Rias becoming more pissed off, Ise became scared.

"Buchou! How could you!?"

"Onee-sama is cruel to attack Princess."

"Buchou-san, she's only a kitten..."

"Meanie Rias-chan, I'm gonna glitter at her!"

Irina, Millicas, Asia and Serafall spoke out, Rias felt like hitting her head against a wall.

"Buchou! Why do you hate Princess? She's not done anything to you. And trying to kill her? Why would you do something like that?"

"Makoto! She's tried to kill me! I'm her slave! She's evil, why is no one seeing this!? She's a criminal mastermind! She's driving me insane! She even brought vodka here to torment me!" Everyone ignored Rias, and went back to cooing at Princess, making Rias more angry than ever before. "Is everyone here very stoned?"

The others just glared at her, making her back down frightfully.

"Okay, it's time for kitties bath!"

Makoto took Princess and ran off to the bathroom.

"I wanna bathe her too!"

Sirzechs chased after him with the others following, Serafall being the last one to leave, but not before saying to Rias "Don't bully Princess-chan again or I'll glitter at you!" making Rias felt scared, and she hugged onto Ise for dear life.

"Buchou, I believe you."

Rias placed a hand on his shoulder, breathing deeply.

"I know my Pawn, I know. That's why, you and I, are going to form a group to combat that bitch. She's got two Maou-sama's on her side, we have to gather powerful allies in the dethronement of that bitch. We'll do this together Ise." Rias grabbed his face, and kissed him on the lips, shocking the young man, and then smiled in a deranged manner. "We'll get her my Ise, and once we do, my body, is yours. We'll do it, once she's gone. I'll let you grab anything you want, my breasts, my ass, anything, if Princess is gone, I'm yours Ise."

Ise's eyes lit up like a thousand suns.

"Yes Buchou! I'm all yours!"

Rias nodded her head strongly, glad she had an ally on her side, chuckling darkly.

"This means war Princess, you're a goner."

Ise looked slightly worried at the expression on Rias' face, she truly looked ready to kill.

She stood up, and walked out of the room...

Only to return seconds later, pick up a bottle of vodka that Princess dropped, and take a swig, going off the look of Ise.

"I'm not wasting it Ise, I'll quit tomorrow. I'm being forced too anyway."

Ise chuckled awkwardly as she drunk once more.

* * *

Several days later in Makoto's bedroom...

"No, I have to go Ma-tan! It isn't my fault Ma-tan, please don't become upset! I know, I know! You wanted me to come, but I have to do stupid boring Maou-sama work, and never get to spend time with my cutest Queen! But don't worry Ma-tan, I am going to still come back and have adorable fun with my cute Ma-tan and take some fun when he gets back, and play with his cute body!"

"Ah, Sera-tan-"

"Hush my sweetie." Serafall pushed against his lips with her finger. "You don't have to worry now my Ma-tan, I am adorable, and you are adorable, but you're going to have to be a good boy, and wait for me, wait for my love when I return, and then we can make sweet puppy love~"

Makoto stared at her, as he slowly slid out of bed. Serafall's hungry eyes ran over his naked form. She watched with keen interest at his form, and licked her lips at the sight before her, slowly moving closer and closer, and expressed a jolly look to her face.

Makoto however made her feel disappointed as he put on some of his underwear, hiding his body from her, he couldn't and wouldn't show her anything of that nature, he wouldn't ever do anything that would show his body towards her.

"Sweet, puppy love?"

Serafall bounced upwards, revealing her breasts. His eye briefly went towards her flesh mounds, then shyly turned away, taking a shirt from the side, and allowed it to drop onto his body, making Serafall even more depressed.

"Yes, that's right Ma-tan, that's how it is. We have puppy love, which is going to turn into doggy style~ Don't worry Ma-tan, I am going to take precautions, and then I'm going to end up having fun with everyone else~ Once we've had fun together of course Ma-tan~ Ooh, try and get Sona-chan into our love making as well, it would be fun together, you know~?"

Makoto was sure that Sona wouldn't be up for any 'fun' that Serafall wanted to have with him. But, he still was going to try his best to fulfil his King's wishes.

"A-Ah, as you say, I will try my best. But Sona-senpai probably doesn't want to become a part of..." Makoto's finger went between the two of them. "...us, you know? She, isn't like that, she doesn't want to go out with me Sera-tan, your Imouto is the type to not like such endeavour's."

"Ooh Ma-tan, you're worried Sona-chan wouldn't want to have sexy fun time~?"

Makoto didn't really want to speak about something like that with Serafall, the idea of Sona and her lovelife, and the idea of her even her doing something like that with Makoto and Serafall, Makoto wasn't sure that she would ever do something like that.

"I'm more worried for you than myself."

Serafall cocked her head to the side, as she saw him put his pants on. That seemed to be very distressing for the young woman, she wanted to see him in his glory for a little while longer. But as luck wouldn't allow, she couldn't now, and it caused her to show a small pout.

Seeing the pout, Makoto turned to her curiously.

"What's wrong Sera-tan? You seem depressed all of a sudden?"

"That's because Ma-tan gets to go to a pool, and I have to stay and do boring work with Grayfia-chan! I mean, what the hell!? Can't she do it!? She doesn't have a life anyway, let her be the one who does it!"

Makoto sighed at the raging young girl, moving closer, and placed a hand on top of her head. Serafall pouted, looking right into the eye of Makoto's own, and he showed a small smile on his lips, a caring touching one.

"Ooh Sera-tan, please don't be worried. I'm sorry that you have to do your work, but don't worry Sera-tan, I am sure that we'll have a fun time together, you don't have to worry about anything else now."

Serafall allowed a sad smile on her face. Makoto felt his heart ache for her own look right now, she just looked so sad that he wanted to have fun with her, and cheer her up, but knowing that she was going to be okay, Makoto showed a small smile towards her.

"Because of that smile Ma-tan, I'll carry on. But know this Ma-tan. I'm going to take your virginity."

"I-I'm not a virgin though, remember, I had...sex with Yumi-senpai."

"Fufu, yes, I know~ I just am going to pretend that Ma-tan still is a virgin so I can deflower Ma-tan's innocence and make love to his tight body~ Just thinking about Ma-tan makes me feel so hot, and heavy~" Serafall's lusting eyes went across the young boy's body, he backed away slowly, but she grinned from ear to ear. "Aaah Ma-tan, why are you backing away? You're cute, you don't have to back away like that, love you Ma-tan. Come here, and allow me to play with Ma-tan's body~"

Serafall made a grab for him, but in surprising speeds, he jumped out of the way, landing near the door.

Serafall showed a pout on her lips.

"Ma-tan's speed increased, Ma-tan can add that to his hips too~ You know Ma-tan, you can add the traits of your piece to your sexy life~ Just think about it, you can add the Knight's speed to your thrusts, and the Rooks-"

"I don't want you to do this! Please don't talk about my sex life! Don't do something like that!"

Makoto crossed his arms with an X, Serafall giggling away happily.

"Hahaha, don't worry Ma-tan, you are just so adorable, I'm giving you some tips. And speaking of tips-"

"I'm going, bye!"

Makoto shot through the door, leaving Serafall alone. Serafall hummed to herself, and cupped her breast, smiling to herself, murmuring "Soon~" to herself, enjoying herself right now with how she could tease Makoto.

* * *

Later on, since it is the schools break, and that they were offered, Makoto, Asia, Irina, Ravel, Millicas, Ise, a pissed off sober Rias, and Mittelt along with Kalawarner following. The others were going to meet them at the pool.

Rias turned to Makoto, and had pleading eyes on.

"Makoto...please tell Princess I'm a good person, she doesn't believe me, and often scares me, it's like I'm her personal punching bag...and now I can't even turn to drinking to numb the pain, I'm terrified..."

Makoto blinked as Ise shuddered.

"Buchou, Princess-"

"Is a sadistic bitch." Rias finished off, nodding her head strongly. "Please, for the love of everything, just tell her to stop trying to kill me, I'm a good person Makoto, I don't deserve her and this torture she gives me."

"Buchou...Princess was with me all last night, she couldn't have done anything."

"You don't know that wild pussy, she's after me Makoto, she wants me to suffer."

Makoto rolled his eye, as Irina leaned forward.

"Rias-sama, how are those leaflets I've given you helping you?"

Like an Angel, Irina asked the young woman who held a dirty expression on her face.

"...Fine, it's fine, I'm not trying to find alcohol or anything...I didn't spend last night sobbing."

Rias placed a hand on her face, sobbing to herself. Ise tried to console her, but Rias shrugged him off. Asia, with her sympathetic ear, placed a hand on Rias' shoulder, causing her to shiver at the touch, Mittelt stiffening a laugh.

"Buchou-san, I'm sorry about all of this happening to you. Please don't be so worried, you're a nice person and can kick this habit, and tell it off for being so bad towards you. You don't need the drink to be a complete person Buchou-san."

Rias' eyes glazed over, and didn't say anything, but thought very loudly on what she wanted.

"Rias-sama, I do have to say that I am glad that you are getting the help you so desperately need."

"We get it Ravel."

Rias commented harshly, but Ravel continued without a care in the world.

"With all of the drinking and even the grinding lately, we've all been worried, but now that you've decided giving being sober a good try, we are all routing for you, but don't worry, we'll be here right now, and for the future. We are going to support you, no matter what else happens."

Rias felt triggered right now, turning her glare on Ravel. Ravel whined, hiding behind Makoto, Rias showing a superior look on her face, she looked like she was going to kill, like a viper would do, she was that pissed right now without her vodka.

"Whatever Ravel, you're only being nice because you want to have intercourse with Makoto, maybe even dominatrix style." Ravel looked mortified, so Rias chuckled darkly. "That's right, I can go there too."

Ravel held her hands up defensively, her face dripped in nervousness.

"I-I wasn't going anywhere with you! I was just being nice!"

"Lies! Secrets and lies with you all the time! Just go and have sex with Makoto already!"

Makoto did a spit take as did Ravel with her face as red as rubies, as Kalawarner laughed.

"That's probably right, she's always trying to do her best to get into Master's pants, she's actually a dirty perverted young woman, she's always after the D of Master's, she's always trying to do something like that."

Ravel looked towards Kalawarner with wider eyes than normal.

"K-Kalawarner-sama! W-Why are you agreeing with her!? Please don't! I-I mean, Makoto-sama is Makoto-sama so I'm not going to actually do something like that right away, I-I mean, we haven't even shared a kiss yet, so doing something like that is-"

"Called a blowjob!" Irina revealed happily, Makoto internally crying at this point. "Yes, that's right Ma-chan, we call it a blowjob, and I know what that is, and with Asia-san here, we are planning on giving Ma-chan the best blowjob he has ever desired before!"

Makoto closed his eye briefly, tightly shut, not wanting to have to deal with something like this, he just couldn't handle Irina when she went off on one, it always caused him to feel scared at the thought that she was thinking of doing something perverted.

"Aah yes! That's right! Irina-san and I are going to come together with Makoto-san and we're going to perform the act of the blowjob! Before, I thought that it was blowing on the face, but n-now I have been shown that it is to play with Makoto-san's s-special area, and taking it into your mouth and enjoying it very much! Irina-san and I have decided to do this together!"

Makoto was amazed that she said that with a burning face, showing that she was truly embarrassed right now.

"Whoa! Dude! You've got two girls right here willing to do that with you!? Sign me up please!"

Ise's eyes went towards Rias, hopefully.

His eyes went towards her breasts, so Rias teasingly pulled her top forward, showing some of the top of her breast. Ise's eyes went towards the breasts in question, but before he could look down her top, she stopped herself from him seeing her breasts, and pushed the top on.

"Buchou?"

"Watch my space Ise, you're going to have fun going forward, you know? Don't worry now, allow my breasts to comfort you later on. But not now, I need vodka. If you get me a bottle, I'll do boob stuff, so will you go and get me a bottle? Or kill that sadistic bitch Princess? For me? For your Rias? For Buchou, please for me Ise. I'm fucking desperate Ise!"

Showing the most adorable look she could muster, Ise was left a blundering mess.

"Buchou! T-To think...b-but, Grayfia-san said that if I did, she would attack me, and I can't have that, but even then, if we did it in private, then...but! No! I'm sorry Buchou, please don't hate me because of this! I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! Please forgive me!"

Rias shook her head, and turned to the side.

As they walked, Ise's mouth suddenly erupted with a "Buchou! Can I use Boosted Gear on your boobs?" and then his eyes widened at his own words.

"All you ever think about is breasts, just stop being a fucking perv."

Mittelt harshly commented, Rias' eyes glazing even more.

"Hey! Whatever happened to you being my maid!?"

"Whatever happened to you being a real person huh!? Why don't you just stop this shit right now, and sleep with me!"

Ise chucked excitedly, eyeing up Mittelt's body. Usually he didn't go for the Loli's, but right now, he couldn't deny that he was considering it greatly, especially when she seemed to be offering up right there, and then.

"What!? You want me too?!"

Mittelt's face flew through several shades of red, causing her to shyly look away but held onto his finger, she couldn't hold onto his hand right now.

Rias on the other hand grabbed Ise's collar, and held a glare within her eyes, yanking him closer to her body.

"Leave me alone. Why would you even use your Boosted Gear on my breasts? These fuckers are awesome, and I don't need it. They're better than anyone else's that are here! I mean, who is going to come close to me!? Millicas!?"

Millicas held a sheepish smile as she kept a hold of Makoto's hand.

Makoto felt awkward with the sad looking Rias walking with them, and honestly, he thought about picking up the pace, but he wasn't that mean to do that to her.

"W-Well, even then..."

"H-Hey Onee-sama! Don't be so nasty! My boobs aren't big like yours no, but it doesn't matter in the end, because Makoto-san likes me and my small boobs, and you aren't going to ruin anything like this for me."

"I'm not ruining anything, people have ruined me because they wont let me drink...whatever, don't do anything to me."

Rias stormed ahead, pushing past Xenovia, who appeared before them.

"Morning, everyone. Is she okay?"

She slowly moved closer and closer, Irina waving energetically, holding onto Makoto's arm tightly.

"Aah! Xenovia! You're looking well! And Rias-buchou is fine, just sober!"

"Irina as well, were you able to finish the homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me along with Asia?"

Asia showed a wide smile, Makoto smiling at the sight.

"Yes! Please teach me too Irina-san!... But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

"Oh don't worry Xenovia, Asia-san! I'm going to teach you both how to have fun, and we'll do that homework, and then seduce Ma-chan together!"

"But, I do not want to seduce a Shotacon."

"He's a Shota, not Shotacon~"

Irina giggled out, Makoto continuing to smile, glad that the three of them were friends. By now he just got used to Xenovia. She was an odd person, sure she was. But Asia was happy, and so was Irina, so Makoto was happy that they were friends with one another.

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"Amen… Ouch!"

Like this, while doing something they pray, and at the same time all of them take damage.

"What the hell are you three doing…"

Kalawarner murmured out, Ravel shaking her body.

"Honestly, two of you are going to be Makoto-sama's future peerage members, please show some decency." Rias raised her fist slowly, Ravel gasping. "W-What are you doing!? Are you going to punch me or something?!"

Rias ran her fingers through her hair, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, you all. It will be the opening of the restricted use pool."

Rias showed a stare, as Ise cheered happily.

"Either way! Buchou and I are going to have some fun together in the pool! I get to have Buchou time in the pool!"

"Too bad that it isn't a vodka pool..." Rias looked towards Mittelt who shook her head. "Alright, okay. It's cool, I'm fine, don't worry about me about all of this. I can do all of this, I'm a good person really, don't worry about a thing at all."

Rias walked ahead, leaving the others to do what they were going to do.

Irina skipped ahead, taking Asia's hand.

"Asia-san, lets go and get ready~"

"Aah yes! I shall do as you say!"

Asia skipped along with Irina, showing her lovely smile as she always did.

The others also went forward happily, leaving Makoto alone with Millicas, who smiled right up towards him, he offered a kind smile right back towards her, and then patted her head slowly, lovingly as well.

"Ready to go Millicas-san?"

"Yes! I'm ready!"

Moving ever forward, the pair went to go and get changed.

* * *

In the changing rooms, Makoto placed down his swim bag, seeing that he was alone. Due to it being the male changing rooms, he thought that Ise would be there, but apparently, he wasn't there, and he didn't know why, not that he minded all that much.

Sliding off his shirt, he heard a small "Fufufu." so he stopped, and looked around.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

He sensed around the best that he could, but he couldn't see anyone.

Shrugging his shoulders, he went to take his pants off, but again, he heard the same sound as before. The soft giggling sound but it also sounded dirty. Makoto stopped trying to take his pants off, and looked around once more.

"H-Hey, what's going on? Who's here?"

He knew someone was there, but he couldn't find it either.

He couldn't find the person, even when he looked around.

But, he knew he was being watched, so he went to put his shirt on…

Only for the door to fly open, and reveal that it was Kalawarner who was stepping through the door. She looked rather lustful towards him, smacking her lips, and the outfit she wore, wasn't her normal maid's dress, it was an overcoat.

"Don't worry Master, it was just me. You don't have to worry about anything else now, I'm here, and I'm going to have fun with you Master."

Makoto blinked rapidly from the expression on Kalawarner's face. She moved closer, slowly undoing the long overcoat she had on. Peaking from behind the coat, was a small bit of skin, Makoto could see her flat toned stomach, and even the perkiness of her nipple.

"W-Wait, w-why are you here? Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Oh, that's because I've been called by to the Grigori Master, and so has that bitch Mittelt. But don't worry about that, we have some funtime now, we can have sexy fun." Kalawarner peeled off her outfit, revealing that she was wearing nothing but a very lacy pair of panties, Makoto's eye bulging. "You look so cute Master, don't worry about it at all, I'm going to just have a little fun time with you, we can have sex with one another."

"Wait, here!?"

Kalawarner snickered, moving closer. Makoto's body was caught by Kalawarner, who revealed her black wings, and wrapped them around him. Makoto felt the softness of the feathers, and the wings in general.

Her arms wormed around his face, and neck, wrapping her arms around him, forcing his face into her bosom. Makoto's face tinged pink, while her eyes lustfully went down towards him, her heightened emotions slowly seeping through.

"W-Wait, please calm down!"

Makoto tried to fight her, but she snickered, continuing to play with her Master.

"Fufu, don't worry Master, you can just relax, and allow me to give you what you desire, a good old fashioned blowjob, I'll even use my breasts, how about a boob job instead? I can use my breasts, wrap them around your dick, and milk out all of the white juices that you hold inside your penis~"

Makoto's eye fluttered, and his body naturally reacted. Kalawarner's hand slid down his back, and grabbed his butt. He gasped in surprise, but Kalawarner smirked even more, pushing Makoto down onto the bench, climbing on top of him.

"Kalawarner-san, please calm..."

"Shhh now my sexy Master." Kalawarner brazenly spoke. "Now, allow your maid to do naughty deeds with you. From your cute penis, I can feel it poking me." Shame came across his face, as Kalawarner dragged her breasts across his face. "Uuu!" She gasped in surprise, looking downwards. "I felt it, you poked me with your hot rod. Fufu, my Master surely is a naughty boy, aren't you my adorable Master?"

"D-Don't say that! It is embarrassing!"

Makoto tried to get away, but Kalawarner wrapped her legs around his own, slowly dragging down his pants with her fingers, he gasped, and tried even harder. But Kalawarner wouldn't let him go, forcing his pants down and left him in his underwear.

Looking towards his crotch covered by his underwear, she gained a satisfied smile.

"Fueee, to see a young healthy male in the prime of life. My Master is an awesome boy, I really love your penis, and it has been lonely, without my touch, hasn't it Master? You had Yumi, so now why don't you take this real woman for a ride?"

"Yumi-senpai is a real woman!"

Kalawarner giggled, reaching for his crotch. But he slapped her hand away, showing a defiant face.

"What's wrong Master? Don't you want to know my touch?"

"I already know your touch! And we can't do anything, we have something's going on!"

Kalawarner's lips curled upwards, smacking her lips together.

"Fufu, even Master said something like that, it is cute. You are adorable, but don't worry Master, you can have fun with me now. Don't worry, just take my breast into your mouth, and suck on it wildly like a naughty boy would. Just enjoy yourself Master, release that pent up sexual energy onto myself, and my body, and feel it deeply within you."

Makoto felt nervous, but Kalawarner pushed onwards, reaching her hand downwards. Using her other hand, she pushed him down onto the bench once more, and her slender fingers rubbed against his crotch.

"H-Hey, Kalawarner-san! I never said that you could do that!"

Kalawarner giggled perversely.

"Ooh Master, don't worry, just enjoy it, like I enjoy all of the time that we have together. Ever since Master became my Master, I've enjoyed my life, and now that you've become a bad boy, you can sleep with me as well."

"Now!?"

Kalawarner inclined her head.

"That's right, you can do that with me. You can take me here and now, you can fill me with your desires, and make me yours. You can do anything you like with me Master. Unlike Akeno, I'm a serious masochist, so the thought of you punishing me makes me feel hotter, and sexier than everything else. I've thought about the possibilities of you, and myself, getting it on every night, don't you want to do that Master?"

Makoto didn't know what to say as a response, he felt unsure of what to say at this point.

"D-Don't say that, we can't do anything here, anyone else could walk in."

"So? That only adds to the thrill. Just the thought of us being caught. Imagine, me sucking your dick, and then suddenly, someone else walks in. They become shocked, and then came to join in~ Imagine if it is the Church chicks, I heard what they tried to do to you, they'll do it again Master~"

Makoto remembered what happened back then, and then his eye widened.

"No! I can't repeat that again!"

Makoto tried to move, but Kalawarner hugged her under her arm, flipping him over, and held him close in her arms. His eye followed Kalawarner's eye who went towards his crotch, laying him down onto the bench, and gently laid a kiss on his chest.

He flinched at the kiss, but Kalawarner smiled.

"Don't worry Master, allow me to finish you off, and give you a good fun. Just relax now, keep your head back, and allow me to suck your-"

"Kalawarneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Elmen burst through the door, causing Kalawarner to jump, and so did Makoto.

Elmen's eyes were narrow, and her legs quivered under her from the looks between the people before her.

"Oh, it's the Vampire chick. What's wrong Elmen? Are you showing me that you're adorable or something like that? Because all Vampire's are beautiful on the outside, on the inside, who the hell knows by this point."

Elmen always felt her patience being tested, especially when it came from Kalawarner.

"What? No, don't do something like that! You're trying to seduce Makoto-kun once more! You truly are a brute, aren't you!?"

Kalawarner's eyes blazed, getting off Makoto, and stood towards Elmen.

"Brute, am I!? I at least have breasts! You're just a jealous bitch! Here I was, trying to seduce my Master, and then you all of a sudden just do bitchy things, come here, and stop me from making sweet love to my Master! Why are you against me like this?!"

"Because you're a brute! You just loooooooooooooooove coming onto Makoto-kun, don't you!? That's all you ever do! Be creative instead of just attacking him like that! How dare you try and tell me how bad I am when you're worse than I am!"

Makoto looked between them, and slowly slid off his underwear. They fought one another, and he slipped on his swimming trunks.

"Bitch! Don't even fuck with me!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that you love to do this! You're hurting me, you've done nothing for me!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do for you Vamps!? You're a stupid Vampire that no one cares about!"

"I care about me!"

"That's all who does! Everyone else hates you!"

"No one hates me! Everyone hates you!"

Makoto, from the side, tried to get into the conversation. But each time he tried, he was shot down. He couldn't even get close, he just couldn't do it. So, rather than talk, he just waved, left a note, and went out of the changing rooms, leaving them to fight with one another, he knew they wouldn't seriously try and kill the other, so he was going to be okay with leaving them there.

* * *

Making it as he walked towards the pool, he suddenly felt arms wrap around him. He looked behind and saw Yumi's face right beside him, giving him a small kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, and she smiled towards him.

"Hey there, Makoto-kun."

"Yumi-senpai..."

Yumi's hands flowed down his chest, landing on his growing crotch. His body stiffened at the sudden touch of her hand, but she giggled close to his ear, and showed a relaxed demeanour.

"Sorry about that Makoto-kun, it does feel like you're growing again, is it because of me?"

Makoto's face turned slightly shy.

"W-Well, because it is Yumi-senpai suddenly hugging onto me like this, you're making me feel complicated." Yumi's hands rubbed his crotch, causing him to moan. "Senpai...y-you're too ecchi sometimes..."

"I was the other night, wasn't I Makoto-kun?" Makoto's face turned a small colour of red. "Remember Makoto-kun, shall I do that thing you like tonight? We could find private time, and show our love to one another again."

Makoto's face continued to blush, Yumi's eyes lapping up the expressions on his face.

"W-Well, I suppose that we could do something like that Yumi-senpai...b-but, you're just perverted sometimes, aren't you…?"

"Fufu, you know me Makoto-kun, it is because of you that I'm like that. You've made me a pervert Makoto-kun, but don't worry, I'm not as bad as Ise-kun, but I can be if you want me to be? I could be naughty if you so desire."

"Y-Yes, we could be naughty together..."

Makoto muttered, Yumi smiling and kissed his cheek, then pulled away. She stood a small part away from him, and showed him her body. The outfit that she wore, was a two piece frilly bathing suit, showing off much skin, the light green bathing suit hugged her tightly.

"So, what do you think Makoto-kun? Enjoying seeing what you can see my love?"

Makoto chuckled slowly, nodding his head shyly.

"Y-Yes, that's right, Yumi-senpai is adorable in her outfit..."

"If you play your cards right Makoto-kun, you'll see me without it on tonight."

At the suggestion, his face tinged pink.

He was going to speak but then he felt boobs press into the side of her face. He looked, and saw white. Arms went around Makoto's head, pulling him closer to the young woman's boobs. Though Makoto didn't see the face, he could guess on who it was.

"Fueee, Ma-chan's been captured between my boobs already~"

Irina's voice.

Makoto knew it was Irina was the one who was hugging him into her breasts.

"Ma-chan, you do look adorable, after all. You are captured between my boobs. By the way, Ma-chan. How is my outfit? I wasn't sure what to get, so I asked my new King, and she told me to get what I thought would be for the best, so I did, and here I am!"

Yumi looked as Irina continued hugging Makoto into her chest, and petted the back of his head, she noticed that he held a small blush on his cheeks.

Yumi looked on slightly annoyed with what Irina was doing.

She then pulled away, and showed her outfit towards him.

Makoto's eye widened in surprise with the very, very little cloth that she wore to cover her nipples. It might as well, not be there in Makoto's mind, he could see that she truly was wearing something that barely covered her breast, and the bottom part showed off her butt and long legs, her hair was tied into twintail's as always, but it looked good in Makoto's eye.

"Aah, so what do you think Ma-chan? I p-picked it out just for you."

She blushed, putting her hands behind her back adorably.

"O-Oh, thank you very much Iri-chan, y-you look very beautiful right now..."

Yumi scowled, as Irina smiled adorably.

"Fufu, Ma-chan is trying to butter me up, and it is totally working on me~"

Makoto shyly smiled, which triggered Yumi.

"O-Oh, I'm not trying to do that..."

"But, Ma-chan can if he likes~ He can flirt with me too. I haven't really thought of myself as a flirt beforehand, but Serafall-sama has convinced me to allow myself to be released, and now, I'm going to release the love that I have for Ma-chan inside of me."

Yumi felt even more triggered than beforehand.

But before she could say anything, Akeno came bouncing in, showing a wide smile on her face.

"Ara ara. Yumi-chan, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Mako-kun, yet it seems like Irina-chan is pulling away, isn't she? By the way Mako-kun, how does mine look? Fufu, I picked the ones that was the smallest, all so I could tease you with my boy~"

Like Irina's, she's wearing an extreme swimsuit of pure white, and small as well. Her long hair wasn't tied into her signature ponytail, and the expression on her face showed Makoto that she truly was very adorable indeed.

"A-Akeno-senpai? Y-You look..."

Like a shy school girl, surprisingly, she pushed forward, like she wanted to have some validation.

"Mako-kun, I picked it for Mako-kun." She stated again, brushing his face with her small and soft hand. "You look astonished Mako-kun, don't worry about anything now. You can look at me like this, and I'll become extremely happy~"

Makoto's eye once more went across Akeno's body, and then to her face. In her eyes, it almost looked like pleading was happening, like she wanted to have him all to herself. Seeing that, and having questions of his own on the thing he learned during the Kokabiel incident.

"Y-Yes, Akeno-senpai is the most adorable ever, and v-very beautiful."

Hearing that, Akeno's heart skipped a beat, a small innocent blush forming on her cheeks to the annoyance of Yumi and Irina, who was tapping her foot with the same annoyance as beforehand. She also showed a small glare for everyone that was going on.

"Well, Mako-kun is being cute again, saying such things. But because it is Mako-kun, you are being kind to me. As a reward, Mako-kun shall receive a kiss from me."

Makoto watched as Akeno kissed his cheek. He rubbed the place that she kissed, and she stood up, her breasts bouncing around in her top. As it did, Makoto saw that her breasts jiggled around quite excitedly, and earnestly.

And then, as Makoto was admiring her, Asia came into sight with Millicas, and Koneko.

"Makoto-san. I-I came after changing as well."

"Me as well, Makoto-san, though it isn't like the others, I don't think that it is so bad."

"...Mako-kun, I'm here."

Makoto turned towards the others, and saw their appearance.

Asia is wearing the school swimsuit. The name 'Asia' written on her breast is wonderful as well. It was the same for Koneko, she wore the same suit, and also had 'Koneko' written on the breast, and as for Millicas, while she didn't have large breasts, she still filled out her two piece red bathing suit rather well.

Asia stood there, looking like she was waiting for approval.

"Asia-chan, you look so adorable!"

Asia lets out a smile and is in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Makoto-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

"Y-Yes I saw, and it suits Koneko-chan very well, because she is a cute young girl after all. To even show me such things, I am blessed."

Koneko was surprised by the sudden compliment, even though she thought that it wasn't such a huge deal. Even then, she allowed a small bit of red to enter her features, and turned her head to the side shyly.

"...Since Mako-kun is my future King after all..."

As she said that, Makoto swore that he heard Rias let out a cry, but he couldn't see where she was.

Millicas pushed forward, slowly pulling at the strap that she had on.

"...Makoto-san, even though I'm not developed like my arch rival Irina-san-"

"We're arch rivals?"

"Yes, we are arch rival!"

Millicas pointed at her harshly, causing Irina to glare.

"Well, you did destroy my picture! I feel as if I had that picture at the time of my death, it would have saved me from death! So, by proxy, you're the reason I died Millicas Gremory! I wont have any of your selfishness anymore!"

"You're blaming me for your death!?"

"Yes!"

Makoto placed a hand on the side of his head, sighing outwards.

"Millicas-san, you look very adorable as well, and please don't fight with Iri-chan."

"S-She started it though!"

"And I'll finish it!"

Irina cried from behind Makoto, Millicas giving the 'come and get me' with her fingers. Irina went to move forward, but she was stopped when Makoto got in the way, so they didn't have a fight with one another.

"Did you just say you're going to finish it Iri-chan?"

"I have to be tough now Ma-chan, I'm a Devil, and I can't show weakness, especially with love."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

As they tried to get involved with one another, Koneko moved closer to Makoto, and shyly pulled on his hand. He looked down towards her, and she continued to show a small shy look on her face, and he felt like he could melt at any second.

"Koneko-chan? Is something wrong?"

"...I'm sorry Mako-kun, could you, teach me how to, swim?"

"Yes, of course, I'll teach you Koneko-chan."

Koneko showed the ever so hint of a smile on her lips.

* * *

Later on, Makoto was in the pool, and Makoto was slowly helping Koneko swimming. I was holding Koneko-chan's hand and helping her out with feet pedalling exercises.

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2."

Koneko is taking small breaths in between with a "Puwa~" sound and pedalling her feet with her utmost effort.

Seeing her do her best, Makoto was very happy for her.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!"

Asia is cheering for Koneko from the side. After Makoto was done helping Koneko, he was going to help Asia. Irina offered to help, but Asia said she wanted lessons from Makoto. Makoto actually considered Irina a better swimmer than he was, but Asia was resolute about what she wanted, and who she wanted helping her.

As he helped Koneko, Rias came to the side of the pool, and reasons unknown to him, she jumped into the pool, standing up and began dancing. She pushed her breasts together, catching water, and then released her breasts, allowing the water to slip through.

Ise's eyes were on the young woman, who continued to dance elegantly. Makoto didn't know if this was a type of move to try and seduce Ise or Rias was trying to keep her mind off the vodka, either way Makoto couldn't watch her, and just watched Koneko.

"Puwa~. ….Mako-kun, sorry for making you help me out…."

Koneko says it in an apologetic manner, but Makoto shook his head calmly.

"No no, it's fine, don't give it a second thought. Helping out with a girl's swimming practice is fun, I don't really mind." Koneko's face turned slightly pink, as they reached the end. "Ooh, we have reached the end."

Completely pedalling for 25 metres and still having energy left, Koneko collides with Makoto. Even though it was a coincidence, the general perception would be they're hugging each other, and from the side, Elmen who watched on, had narrowed eyes.

By the way that Elmen looked, Makoto was sure that she wore the small outfit all on purpose. She had a bigger bust than Koneko and Millicas, so she could fill out a swimsuit a little more, but still she was sure that she was going to do it.

Ravel also walked across the pool, narrowing her eyes at the girl in the pool with Makoto. Koneko felt the eyes on her, and turned her attention towards her. She looked on at the young girl, and she looked back, and both of them held their narrowed gaze.

Though Makoto thought that she would be either angry or sad, but Koneko surprisingly looked happy.

"….Mako-kun, you're very gentle, I thought that you were."

"O-Oh, yeah, I'm glad that you think that I am Koneko-chan."

Makoto says it while patting Koneko's head. Since it was an affectionate way, Koneko moved closer, and rested her head on his chest. Her arms went around him, Ravel's eyes narrowing very dangerously at the opponent before her.

SPLASH!

"Pwaaaaaaa! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

Rias, in the water, suddenly screamed, as she scrambled to the surface, but her foot was caught on a drain (Makoto didn't know how that was possible, he guessed because of her dancing somehow) and she tried to save herself. But she couldn't get to the top of the water, she just felt so sick right now.

"Hahaha, ooh Rias, you always make me happy."

Akeno laughed from the side, Rias being dragged into the water. Her hair went everywhere, and Akeno couldn't help but laugh. She knew Rias wasn't in serious danger right now, if she was, she would do something.

"Help me Akeno! I'm drowning! Please help me, I'm drowning!"

"You're not drowning, just untangle your foot from the drain."

Akeno's calm voice didn't help Rias right now.

Makoto was going to help, but Rias released an energy blast in their direction, almost hitting Koneko. Makoto pushed Koneko to the side, activated a barrier and added his Rook strength to it, blocking the attack from Rias, but it shattered the barrier all the same.

"Buchou, why did you attack us!?"

Makoto yelled at her, almost in a scolding manner.

She released a loud cry from her mouth, trying to get her foot out of the drain.

"I'm sorry! I tried to get free but I couldn't! Help me please!"

Rias begged, but Akeno fell down to the ground in laughter.

Ise was mesmerized by a wet and busty Rias. She couldn't see anything right now, but Ise could see her body swishing around dangerously, she couldn't even breath at this point, fortunately Millicas cared enough, jumping into the water, and undid her foot from the drain, allowing Rias to get out of the pool.

She got on dry land, and looked at everyone, angrily.

"I'll remember this, people who tried to kill me."

"No one tried to kill you though Buchou. You did that all on your own."

Yumi proposed from the side, but Rias ignored her, and lay on a mat on the ground and hugged onto it tightly.

Makoto rolled his eye as he helped Koneko out of the water. He swam to the other side of the pool, and got in front of the nervous Asia.

"Alright, next is Asia-chan. Are you ready?"

"…..Yes. I'll be under you care."

Like this, we moved next onto Asia's swimming lesson, with Irina looking on with pride, Millicas tempted to push her into the pool as well.

* * *

Later on, after the swimming, Asia laid down on the sleep on the vinyl that was beside him. Koneko laid her hand on his lap as he sat up on the vinyl, sleeping away. Elmen was on the other side, sleeping away, Ravel was on his shoulder, also asleep.

Makoto just sat there, watching Ise admire Rias from afar. Rias was shaking her body, trying to comprehend what was going on. She still missed a certain thing that would help her sleep, but she couldn't have it.

Suddenly, Makoto saw an imp coming over towards him, with a letter.

He looked on, as it handed it to him.

He then looked at the letter what was for him. Opening the letter, he saw that it was from Akeno.

The letter read as.

[Mako-kun, want to come and have some fun with me? Come and oil me, I'll even let Mako-kun play with my boobs.]

Makoto visibly shook with the letter, and looked around. He saw Rias laying on the ground now, speaking to herself. He saw Ise moving to her side slowly, and then saw Millicas and Irina glaring at one another, and Yumi was on the side reading a book silently.

Then, his eye caught the side of Akeno grinning at him.

His eye blinked, as she teasingly pulled at her bathing suit. Makoto could see the strap lifting up, then snapping back down, allowing the large flesh mound to be shaken within her top that hardly held anything, an expression of desire, and teasing being in her face.

Makoto shyly looked to the side, but something pulled him back.

Some kind of force pulled him towards Akeno's body, and now, he saw that she held a banana in her mouth. Her eyes on his own, she moved the banana up and down her throat, taking it far, and then letting it slide out very, very slowly.

Her saliva coated the banana, and her expression turned more lusty now, she couldn't take her eyes off the man that was before her. Makoto himself couldn't stop looking at Akeno, and then he heard her release a very small moan. His Devils hearing allowed him to pick it up, Ise was too busy watching Rias to even notice the very beautiful sight of Akeno.

A certain thing down below grew with her action, and her eyes lustfully on him, seeing his crotch from her side, smiling to herself in victory.

" _S-She's teasing me...she's trying to invoke a reaction...do, I play her game, or let her win?_ "

Makoto didn't know what to do, but Akeno loved the lost look on his face.

She slipped her hand down her top, and adjusted her breast. Makoto was sure that she was playing with her own breast. His eye silently laid upon her form, unable to look away. A sly grin was on her face, and her eyes continued to lustfully be on his form.

Akeno then pushed her body forward, allowing her breasts to hang down. She leaned so far down that the tip touched the ground and her lower body stuck in the air, licking her lips, and gestured Makoto closer with a sly wink sent towards him.

Makoto found his facilities, moving out of the spot he was, once getting away from the girls slept on him. Moving agilely through the area, he appeared next to Akeno, who stood up, shyly running a finger up his chest.

"Mako-kun, you came."

"Y-You wanted something?"

Stuttering out because the actions she did were fresh in his mind, he felt his cheeks reddening. But Akeno slowly allowed the finger on his chest to continue to slowly move up and down his body. She then slid the finger downwards, and tugged at his swimming trunks.

"Fufu, Mako-kun came as I called, and now, does Mako-kun want to play?"

"P-Play?"

"Fueeee, yes, playing with me. Come Mako-kun, let us explore one another together."

Akeno leaned closer to the young boy, and kissed his cheek. Makoto blinked, Akeno's arms going around his waist, pulling the boy even closer. Her hands rubbed his back, up and down his back, then she fell onto her butt, pulling Makoto with her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Akeno-senpai, w-what are we..."

Akeno pulled out a bottle of suntan oil from a nearby bag.

"Apply this to me."

"Y-Your back?"

"And also these as well." Akeno pushed her bust together, Makoto's eye dangling on the large breasts. "These definitely need your hands on them Mako-kun, you have to use your best techniques, like you did on Yumi-chan."

"Y-You know about that huh..."

Akeno winked kissing his cheek once more.

"An experienced man is also good, for me. Since it was Yumi-chan, I felt slight jealousy, but by doing this, you'll also come towards me. Do you like these Mako-kun? You're not Ise-kun, but you must like boobs, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course. I-I'm not obsessed, but even I, as a guy, like boobs."

Akeno's face tipped upwards, and laid on her front. She allowed her breasts to push on the ground. Makoto wasn't sure if she would be comfortable like that. But she showed a hint of a smile on her lips, passing the oil towards him.

"Here, put this on Mako-kun, allow it to slid onto me and down my body. I'm sure that you'll enjoy it, my body and your own hands, sliding across this body of mine, the oil taking in my skin and my body also becoming hotter and hotter with your moist hands sliding across me."

"O-Okay..."

He choked out, and shyly placed some oil on his hands. His hand went towards her back, shyly pressing on said back. Akeno released a small moan at the cold oil on her body, shivering. Moving his fingers, he pressed deeper into her back, Akeno releasing a purring sound from her mouth.

But then Makoto came to the young woman's top.

"Akeno-senpai..."

"Fufu, okay. Take off my top, I don't mind."

"But your boobs will be seen..."

"I don't mind if Mako-kun sees my boobs."

Makoto's face tinged pink, but he had another thought as well.

"But, Ise-nii is also here..."

"My boobs are only for Mako-kun's gaze. If Ise-kun looks, I'll set Princess on him."

"Y-Yes, only for me Akeno-senpai..."

Akeno's face turned pink, twisting her neck to look at his shy face.

"Fueee, seems like Mako-kun wants to take me over?"

"W-Wha? N-Not at all! Please don't think-"

"It's okay, I want Mako-kun to take me over. Like with Yumi-chan, you can also take me over as well, and do as you like. Since it is Mako-kun, I don't mind if he plays with my boobs, and owns my breasts. They are for my cute Mako-kun after all, so take off my top, and don't worry about anyone else, it is just you and me now."

Makoto's fingers undid the ribbon that held her top on, and released her breasts. Makoto's hands covered in oil once more, but Akeno suddenly flipped over, and Makoto landed on his butt. Akeno laid with her back on the ground, grabbing Makoto's body and placed him on her lap, facing him.

"A-Akeno-senpai, what are you doing?"

Blushing out, Makoto shyly looked around anywhere but at Akeno.

But Akeno giggled, taking him by the chin, pushing the young boys face back to her own, and then guided his hands towards her breasts. He didn't really resist, allowing his hands to enclose around her breasts, sinking into her breasts.

"Ooh my, Mako-kun's soft hands yet manly feel amazing on my skin. The nipple is getting harder because of Mako-kun's fingers. Can you feel my nipples poking your hands right now?"

True to her words, he could feel the nipple poking through his fingers. Makoto, like a gentleman tried to look away, but Akeno kept his face looking towards her.

"Akeno-senpai..."

"Fufu, don't worry. Ignore the others, and allow us to be in a little bubble. You and me, Mako-kun. You can do things to me, play with my body and enjoy this body for yourself. You can play with anything that I have, you can just enjoy our hot bodies mixing together. So, play with my boobs, okay? Oil them up, use your hands across this body and take it for yourself."

While pressing her skin with his fingertips, the nerves in his fingertips feel like they are overjoyed by having the upper class elasticity between them. But Akeno's eyes were on his own as his hands slid over her breasts, both of them breathing in tandem at the feelings that they both had with one another.

Akeno looked up towards him and then smirked.

"Hey, Mako-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

He shyly asked, barely able to look at her.

"On my body, there's no place that you haven't touched now besides my vagina and my butt. Somehow this body seems to be controlled by Mako-kun, exactly what I wish for. And when we're ready, Mako-kun can also play with my private area, and have fun with me, we can play together all day Mako-kun."

Makoto's heart skipped a beat.

He couldn't believe Akeno was being so forward right now.

But he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it right now.

But then it stopped when Rias howled.

"Akeno!? Where's my oil!?"

Akeno let out a large sigh, looking towards Rias who held a scowl on her face.

Akeno sat up, Makoto still on her lap. Giggling perversely, she pulled the boy closer, allowing her breasts to press against him. Ise's eyes widened with jealousy, seeing the position that Makoto was in, but before he could say anything, Akeno sighed once more.

"What's wrong Rias?"

Rias' eyes narrowed on the young woman, holding Ise closer to her breasts. Ise didn't complain, loving the feeling of her breasts on his face. Akeno on the other hand slyly worked her hand down Makoto's back.

"Hey Akeno, if you've done flirting with a Shota, give me my oil back, now!"

Rias' eye balls were looking fierce. It's clear that she's displeased. But then, Rias' top came off as Ise unwillingly pulled it, releasing her breasts. Makoto turned away immediately, Rias showing a glare at Ise himself.

Akeno didn't care though, placing a hand on Makoto's face. Slowly, using her fingers, she dragged across his face, and then kissed his cheek. He gasped in surprise, then licked his cheek, her eyes daringly on Rias.

"Hey, Ise-kun. Buchou is scary, does she even do this with you when she isn't drunk? I love doing this with Mako-kun, he is just so adorable, and makes cute expressions. I suppose Rias is always too drunk for this though."

"Get out of here Akeno!" Akeno heard Rias growl, forcing Ise's head into her breasts. "See, we do this all of the time! We sleep together, naked! I've seen his penis, and touched it while he touched mine!"

"You have a penis!? I always suspected, but to say that you actually have a penis...wow, you are, something alright Buchou, you have, top half woman, and bottom half man. And Ise-kun has touched your penis huh. Is that why you liked having showers with me?"

Akeno exclaimed while laughing and Makoto chuckled deeply as well, Rias' eyes flared.

"I meant my vagina, not my penis! Which I don't have by the way! And what do you mean you always suspected!?" Akeno shrugged her shoulders. "We had showers because it was practical, I'm not a half and half person! I'm a woman! With a cool vagina! Better than yours, I bet! And Ise and I are the best couple ever, and you suck!"

"I surely do suck." Akeno's innuendo was caught by Makoto, blushing brightly. "Fufu, Mako-kun is cute, and he is very needy sometimes."

"I'm not needy."

Makoto explained, but Akeno ignored him, placing a kiss on his face, and then rested her hand on his butt. Shyly looking away, Akeno giggled rather perversely, Rias looking very annoyed right now, like she was going to murder anyone that she came across.

"Shhhh Mako-kun, don't worry, allow Onee-sama to take care of you. More than Kiyome, I'll take care of Mako-kun. I bet Rias can't take care of Ise-kun like I'm going to take care of Mako-kun, right Rias?"

Rias didn't like that, she felt herself getting triggered, and she didn't like being triggered either.

"No! I can take care of Ise! And we are more better than you and Makoto are! He's a Shota, and you're a pervert! Besides, Ise is cute!"

"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as Mako-kun. Then, I'm going to be holding this young boy closer to my body, and keeping him to my breasts, you can't even do that with Ise-kun, while Buchou hesitates, I'm going to be stealing more of this boy's innocence, and turn him into my cute plaything."

"That's insane! I can do just as much as you! Ise will suck my breasts tonight! And besides, I'm going to become Ise's first, and you're not Makoto's first either, so take that you cow! I know how to please Ise, you can't!"

Ise looked confused, while Makoto looked on nervously, feeling Akeno's hand grope his butt.

"Well, that's okay, an experienced man is a better man, and now with Mako-kun, with his cuteness, I'll become Mako-kun's mistress, and you'll have to witness our cuteness together, and you'll be stalling because of your own worries."

"I will screw with him! That isn't a joke! Ise's mine and you can have the younger one!"

"You're saying as if that's a bad thing. Mako-kun is adorable. And speaking of, Mako-kun?" Akeno got closer to the young boy, blowing in his ear hotly, making him melt slowly but surely."Did you want to suck on my breasts?"

"A-Ah Akeno-senpai, that's..."

Rias could see that she was doing this to partly piss her off, and she could feel it working. Because she did hesitate, and she wasn't happy about Akeno right now.

Akeno then moved her body upwards, Makoto's face brushing against her breast.

"If that's the case, I will let you suck m-i-n-e." Akeno's teasing voice only caused him to feel hot inside. Using her body, she brushed the breast up and down his face. "Right now, the thing that's sliding on Mako-kun's mouth I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it? I want Mako-kun to suck on my nipples like a naughty boy."

"A-Akeno-senpai, if you keep doing that then..."

Akeno didn't care, she enjoyed playing with Makoto like this, she couldn't help it, she just wanted to play with the young boy even more, she always loved it, and now she was going to enjoy herself all the same.

"While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal….. It's my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen..."

"Just give me my fucking oil!"

Hyu! Bon!

Something passes beside them, in the back they hear something crackling to pieces. Fearfully looking back, one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared.

Taking a glance at Rias' direction, in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of demonic power.

"Akeno. Didn't you hear me? Just give me the fucking oil!"

Rias lets out a voice that frightened even a Maou.

"I haven't gotten your oil, this is mine."

"Well, where's mine then!? It's funny that you've got yours there, and I haven't gotten any oil! What's gone on with mine!?"

"Maybe you drunk it, fufufu~"

Rias' eyes sharpened on Akeno.

"I'm not that desperate for a drink, and it hasn't got any alcohol in it anyway. Now, give me the oil! You've had enough! I wont back down until you give it me!"

"Ara ara, seems like Mako-kun and I are getting our time interrupted, by Rias. But I wont back down, if it is for Mako-kun."

She surrounds her whole body with a golden aura, and sparks are running with crackles around her. Her eyes focused on Rias, and Rias did the same thing, grabbing her top, and placed it on so to not show their boobs, showing that she was going to kill.

Buchou lifts her body, Akeno did the same thing, and glared harshly.

"It's mine Akeno! It has RG on the back!" Akeno searched for the answer. "My name, Rias Gremory, RG...?" Akeno narrowed her eyes, and showed the bottle to her, and it didn't have RG on it. "Ooh...that's not my oil...we-well, where's mine gone...even then, Akeno surrender the oil, and I wont have to become physical."

"Physical, huh. You're afraid of a harmless cat. What can you do to me?"

Rias' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She's evil! She has everyone under her spell! She's got even Maou-sama's on her side, she's twisted! I've had a tough time lately! I've had my alcohol taken! No one will buy me any! I know Onii-sama has put everyone under a spell so I can't buy any and threatened everyone else to not buy me any! Demon cats wanting me to die! I've got to take care of Ise's needs with my breasts! And then there's Onii-sama who's decided to love Princess over me, and then there's the fact that I can't even have oil to help me relax!"

"Well, go and get some then, or I'll call a camel here."

Rias backed away with some fear.

She looked to Ise, then she inhaled a breath, then glared at Akeno.

"I won't give up on that oil. Vulgar bitch priestess of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate with Mako-kun? Crimson virgin Princess-sama."

"Aren't you a virgin yourself you cow!?"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Mako-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! I'm losing it first to Ise! And I know you've gotten my oil or stole it to mess with me, time to give it back!"

Rias charged for Akeno, Akeno giving the 'come get me' sign with her fingers.

Rias made it to Akeno, and swung for her, but Akeno avoided it, and swung for her, hitting her in the face, and sent her towards the pool, but she stumbled, and hit her head on the metal railing, her making a wild cry.

"Aaaaaagh! That hurt Akeno!"

"Well, don't interrupt Mako-kun and I then!"

Rias stood up, aggravatingly, and glared at Akeno.

"In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why of all people did you only take interest in Makoto right now!?"

"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men, you said they all looked the same to you!"

"Ise is special! He's cute!"

"Even for me Mako-kun is cute! I finally met a boy of whom I felt like that so get your own damn oil and leave me and Mako-kun alone you weirdo lesbian!"

"I'm not even a lesbian! How dare you!?"

Rias had enough, and charged for her. Akeno took her on, avoiding a punch, then slapped Rias in the face. Rias went hurdling towards the pool, but stopped at the side, and turned towards Akeno, thrusting demonic power towards her.

"Rias!" Akeno complained, avoiding the attack that destroyed the fence behind her. "Don't attack me with demonic power!"

Akeno charged lightning in her fingers, and shot it for Rias. Rias tried to dodge, but the attack connected, and sent Rias into the pool, as Ise escaped, Makoto looking on with worry. Rias cried out as she hit the pool.

Rias swam to the surface, her eyes blazing on Akeno.

"That's it! I am not losing to you! I'm going to bring the pain!" Akeno watched as Rias went to throw demonic power at her, but Akeno sent lightning at the pool, shocking Rias in the process. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rias howled into the sky, Akeno giggling, not really hurting her, but Rias felt the shock and the sting all the same.

Akeno laughed harder when seeing Rias' eyes turned downwards in sadness.

"Hahahaha, this is what happens when you mess with me Buchou~ Now, leave Mako-kun and I to have some sexy fun!"

Makoto looked on stunned, but then Irina with the speed of the Knight, and Millicas kidnapped him. They dragged his body away from the area and into the changing room as well.

* * *

Getting inside, Millicas, and Irina placed Makoto down. He breathed rather heavily, even though he hadn't been running. Just the thrilling expression of being kidnapped was a thing that even Makoto didn't know he would ever experience.

"Phew, seems like we escaped them, huh Ma-chan. See, I saved Ma-chan's life like this."

Makoto smiled weakly, as Millicas pulled closer.

"Makoto-san, did you see how they suddenly fought over you and Ise-senpai? That was weird, right?"

"Eeh, I guess so. They seem to be really passionate though. But I understand, Akeno-onee-san and Ra's-nee-sama, have hard strong feelings and we'll just have to deal with them together like the way that we are right now..."

"Did you just call her Ra's?"

"I meant Rias-nee-sama, I forgot the 'I' in her name, it isn't a big deal. Either way Makoto-san, we're alone now, barring Irina-san, so I think that we should have fun together."

Makoto's breath hitched in his throat.

"F-Fun?"

Millicas nodded, slowly pushing Makoto down to the ground. He looked on as the young girl crawled onto his lap, and hugged around his neck, Irina showing a jealous look on her face.

"H-Hey, Millicas-san, I thought that we were going to share Ma-chan? You've suddenly begun coming onto Ma-chan without even discussing it with me at all? How fair is that for you to do something like that?"

"You can later if you like? I'm just going to share Makoto-san all to myself right now."

Irina didn't like that and moved closer. She held onto Makoto's face, with her wet body pressing against his own wet body. Her slippery breasts pushed against the inside of his face, Millicas showing a displeasing face, that she didn't like to show honestly.

"No! I wont hold back because it is Ma-chan that is the one that I want to spend my time with! Don't even mistake something like that, Millicas Gremory-san! More than the others, Millicas-san is the one who is going to be a hard enemy to fight! But I wont give up, with God on my side, I can't fail!" Intense pain ran through her skull, causing her to feel ill. "Owwwwwie, that really hurt..."

Irina whined out, Millicas scowling and moved closer to Makoto, pressing her small breasts against the young boys body, Makoto surprised at her forwardness.

"Even then if it is does, Makoto-san is going to be the one that I am going to spend all my time with."

"Even then, I am going to do Ma-chan as well! I'll give Ma-chan a blowjob!"

Makoto felt his bottom lip quiver at what she was thinking right now, shaking her head again and again.

"N-No, you can't do something like that right now! Please stop saying those words! It sounds weird out of your mouth! You're too innocent for those kind of words! I don't like them being said out of your mouth Iri-chan! You're too cute for those lovely and adorable words! Please don't say anything else!"

Irina pulled away, placing a finger on her chin.

"What do you mean Ma-chan? Yumi-san has given you them before, right?"

"W-Well, that's different to this!"

"Why? We've all been in the pool, we're clean Ma-chan!"

"It doesn't matter if we're clean or not! We can't just do something like that, right? I mean, Iri-chan, you've been into doing things like this a lot lately, I was just wondering, why? Is there something going on?"

Irina curled her lips upwards, and began smiling happily.

"Because Ma-chan, I've been through a transformation. Before I became a Devil, I thought that it would be sinful to do these acts. But lately, I've been noticing the others, even Xenovia with Ise-kun in the pools shed, have decided to take their romance further. It is a wonderful thing Ma-chan, we can have fun together, and not worry about anyone else's worries or doubts or anything like that, you know what I mean Ma-chan?"

Makoto was sure what she was saying, but she wasn't fully sure yet.

"W-Well, I guess, but there's no need to rush into it..."

"But, I've been holding back these feelings for a long time Ma-chan." Irina revealed, as Millicas kissed his cheek, causing him to smile, and kiss her cheek as well. "Because I was an exorcist, I wasn't able to express my sexual feelings for Ma-chan, but now I've been given new life, and love. And I am able to express that now that I'm not in the Church. It is new to me, these new sexual feelings, and I am unsure of what to say, but we have to go through this Ma-chan and show our love for one another."

"Iri-chan that's the thing, you can take it at your own pace."

Makoto tried to connect with her.

Irina smiled at the sight, and loved the very fact that he was always being supportive of her.

"You see Ma-chan, in the Church, I couldn't express myself, and now, I get too! And even with Asia-san and my arch rival Millicas-san."

"You're arch rivals?"

"Apparently so~ She said that we were arch enemies, and I have to make sure that Ma-chan and I spend time together, connecting, even if it is with my rival Millicas-san~"

Irina sang out, Millicas moving even closer.

"Makoto-san, it is the same for me. Though I wasn't in the Church, I didn't think I'd find a man that I love, and get to spend time with. But, now that I have, and I'm no longer in a wedding scenario, I am all the more pleased. And it is thanks to Makoto-san that I was able to overcome the wedding as well."

"No, you saved yourself Millicas-san. I only provided support, you did the hard part and fought that jerk off."

"But, it was that support that helped me Makoto-san. I wouldn't of been able to do it if you didn't support me, so thank you Makoto-san."

Millicas pushed closer to the young man, and captured his lips, as Irina pouted. Makoto kissed her right back, and their lips entangled one another's. Millicas placed her hand on his right hand side, and then lowered her down, running across his toned stomach.

Responding to that, Makoto's hand fell to her shoulder, and then slowly went through her long red hair, a commitment of their affections for one another.

Irina felt jealously spike in her, as they kissed. But, they didn't seem to notice for the moment, they were too busy catching up with the kissing that they had to do.

When the kiss broke, Millicas blushed shyly, but before he could say anything, Irina came in and kissed him on the lips as well, surprising the young boy. Millicas this time scowled at the sight as Irina and Makoto kissed one another.

Irina moved her hand slowly on his chest, brushing the boys chest. Irina's eyes happily fell on Makoto's own eye, and he caught her hand with his own, holding it tightly. As he did, he felt Millicas' hand slowly drawing circles on his flat and toned stomach, Makoto moving his other hand to hold onto her hand.

Millicas smiled at that, and enjoyed the feeling of his hand, even though she did want to kiss him now that Irina was doing it.

Once they broke their kiss, they smiled at the other, enjoying the others affections for one another.

"Ma-chan's lips are always so soft, I love the feeling of kissing Ma-chan."

"Y-Yes, I also enjoy kissing Iri-chan as well, as Millicas-san."

Millicas allowed a smile to appear on her lips, then slowly slipped her hand to her shoulder. She peeled off her top, exposing her small breasts. Though small, Makoto could see the pinkness of the nipple, and how erect it truly is.

"Makoto-san..." She blushed, shyly showing her bust towards him. "T-They aren't big, but you can...do as you like with them. Because it is Makoto-san, I wouldn't mind anything that Makoto-san would like to do."

"M-Millicas-san..."

Before he could finish, Irina removed her own top, shyly looking at him as her large breasts bounced, and Makoto could see everything with his lone eye. He could see even the erectness of the nipples, and her red her face was.

"Though this place isn't ideal Ma-chan, this isn't a bedroom, sometimes we have to become serious, and do what we need to do. Ma-chan, play away with my boobs too, which are bigger than Millicas-sans own breasts, by a large margin."

A tick mark appeared above her head, Millicas' eyes turning towards her with annoyance.

"Doesn't matter the size, just what you do with them."

"That's why Ma-chan is going to use his hands on my breasts, and play with them!"

Irina announced, taking his hand and placed it on one of her breasts. Irina moaned instantly at the touch of his hand, then Millicas grabbed his other hand before she could, placing it on her smaller breast, causing her to moan as well.

While Makoto's hand could encompass Millicas' entire breast, Irina's breast sucked in his hand and allowed it to mold around his fingers. Irina's shy face went towards Makoto's own shy looking face, biting her lower lip.

"G-Go ahead Ma-chan, I don't mind, I want Ma-chan to play with my breasts."

Irina gave the consent but Makoto didn't know if he could do this.

Millicas however, leaned closer, and held his hand firmly to her breast.

"Makoto-san, please play with us. I don't mind sharing with my arch nemesis, honestly."

"A-Ah, the thing is though..."

""Please?""

At that moment, Makoto thought he died.

The innocent expressions on their faces, along with how cute they were, forced him to think many different things. Without even realizing, the girls used his hands to play with their small and large breasts respectably.

Makot's heart beat quickened, and so did the girls on their chests. Millicas fell against Makoto, his arm wrapping around her, and she forced his hand right towards her breast once more. Firmly placed on said breast, Millicas looked up at him.

"Please Makoto-san, show me your affections too."

At that same time, Irina fell forwards as well, pressing against him, and slowly wormed her hand up his leg. Each inch felt like pleasure rippled through his system, and his arm went around her as well, Irina placing his hand on her breast as well.

"As she said Ma-chan, show us your affection, and we'll show ours as well. We're not as experienced as the others in the art of flirting, but we can do at least this much. Since it is Ma-chan, I want to have fun with Ma-chan all the same time as the others. I'll even give Ma-chan a blowjob~"

"Again with the blowjob's!? Are you even prepared for something like that!?"

Irina showed her cute face, as well as her determination.

"Yes, that's right Ma-chan, I am prepared. I've been practising on bananas."

Chipperly, Irina kissed his cheek, Millicas not wanting to lose, did the same thing, and allowed her hand to rest on his crotch.

"Millicas-san!"

Millicas shyly rubbed his crotch, showing a surprisingly lustful smile.

"Makoto-san, lets do things here, and now."

Irina also placed a hand on Makoto's growing crotch, his face as red as a ruby at this point.

"W-Well, Ma-chan? Please?"

With a slight begging touch to her tone, Irina caught Makoto's lips in a brief kiss, followed by Millicas doing the same thing. He could feel their breasts moving with his fingers touching said breasts. While he thought about it...

Click.

All of a sudden the room's door opens up. Makoto felt his heart pounding, and his feet shuffling nervously, while trying to not look at the door, but he already held a few guesses on who it was at the door.

"Makoto-sama? You're even doing it here?"

While showing a forced smile, Ravel looked on with annoyance for the girls, and the guy in the situation.

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Irina-chan, and Millicas-sama. It was planned that I would take Mako-kun's next time."

Akeno is smiling, but somehow a scary aura is surrounding her.

"Ooh my Makoto-kun, you're having more intercourse as well? Fufu, that's okay, since Makoto-kun and I have already made love, I don't mind making love with Makoto-kun once more right here, and now."

Yumi, despite the situation, already seemed able and willing to join into the progress, slowly removing her top to show her bust.

"Sob, Irina-san… You're mean…. E-Even I said it and you w-went behind my back and did this, cruelness…"

Asia as well seems like she wants to say something while fidgeting, she's angry, but not at Makoto, at Irina, and Irina just smiled on like nothing was going on at all.

"W-Well, this isn't that surprising, I guess that Irina-san and Millicas-san just wanted to have fun? Okay, that's fair, but you should've informed me! Without that evil Kalawarner, I could have enjoyed some fun as well!"

Elmen's eyebrows were twitching and she looked like she wanted to murder someone, anyone at that second in time.

"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack."

Koneko says that with a half opened eye.

Millicas though still looked ready and willing, pushing closer.

"Makoto-san, lets do it."

"Millicas-san! Not now!"

Millicas tilted her head, Irina smiling away.

"Asia-san! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to not include you! But Ma-chan and I couldn't hold back any longer! So, I couldn't help but give myself to Ma-chan and make him see that I am truly adorable right now, and we can have fun with one another!"

Makoto's face dropped, as Asia's own face fell as well.

"I-Irina-san, I thought that we were partners..."

"And we can be! Lets become partners now Asia-san! Please join in! You can use your body to seduce Ma-chan as well!"

Asia brightened up, shining away happily, and jumped Makoto's body, removing her top.

"Me then Makoto-san! Lets do this together!"

"Gaaaah!"

Asia jumped onto Makoto's body and hugged him tightly.

"Don't leave me out Makoto-kun!"

Yumi pushed forward, her breasts fully exposed, and went to the other side of his head, holding his head to her breast. Irina got on the other side, and held her similar sized breasts to his head, surrounding him in boobs.

"Ara ara, seems Mako-kun's truly a harem master now. Since it is only fair, I shall join in as well."

Without showing a care in the world, Akeno removed her clothing as well, barring her bottoms, and crawled to Makoto's right hand side, holding onto his arm, as Millicas fell on his chest, showing a slightly jealous look.

"A-And me too! Don't leave me out!"

Elmen held nothing back, and jumped onto his arm, holding it tightly, and wouldn't let it go.

Ravel looked on, and showed a disproving face.

"W-Well, this is highly improper! You can't just suddenly..." She saw that Koneko moved from the side, revealing her small breasts, and crawled onto his body, holding him tightly. "You too as well Koneko-san!?"

Koneko turned towards her, and showed her Nekomata parts at the same as she bowed her head.

"...Because it is Mako-kun, I shall do this as well, I wont lose."

"W-Well, even then...I don't want to lose either!"

Ravel quickly removed her top, and lunged at Makoto, his face being buried between her bust, causing her to blow. Trying to fight to the surface, they all grinned as he squirmed underneath their bodies.

"W-Wait, girls, this is lovely but..."

[Lets have fun!]

With their cheer, Makoto thought that by now, he was done for, and he, didn't know what he was supposed to do now, but enjoy what was happening, and so, that's what he ended up doing, enjoying the time that he had with the wonderful girls that held affection for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another location, Serafall slowly walked down a dark and narrow hallway. She smiled her usual cheerful smile, as she moved forward.

Once making it to a large door, she opened it, and walked into a stunning bedroom, but in the middle of the room, Saji was there, and he looked scared.

"No more tests, please! I'm sorry for everything I've ever done! I don't even wanna marry Kaichou anymore, I can't!"

"Have you been a good boy Saji-chan?"

Saji shed some tears, nodding his head swiftly.

"Yes! I'm sorry for everything that's going on! Please don't become angry at me! I'm sorry for bullying your Queen! Please forgive me!"

Serafall raised her head, and then moved closer.

"Okay Saji-chan, here's what we're gonna do. You be a good boy and not bully my Queen, and I'll let you go, now. You've learned your lesson, right?" Saji nodded so fast that tears wept harder from his eyes. "Good, that's very good my Saji-chan. Now, it's time to get you out of here, I mean, you didn't have a bad time, right? You got fed...when I remembered, and you also had a lovely bed to sleep on, and the tests, you just didn't pass them like Sona-chan and Rias-chan. But you passed your last one, narrowly."

Saji wept even more, nodding his head.

"Y-Yes, I know who your Queen is, and w-what it means to be a kind person...and I know now that Sona-kaichou is going t-to come together with your Queen, and you..."

Serafall slowly nodded her head, and gave a thumbs up.

"Good boy! You can have those two Student Council chicks that like you, Sona-chan is off limits now~ Soon, Sona-chan is gonna come together with Ma-tan and then we're gonna have a cute threesome~" Saji placed a hand over his mouth and felt his tears rolling down his face. "Don't cry Saji-chan, it's all over now. But, you were a bad boy, and once said that you were going to impregnate my Sona-chan. Is that right, Saji-chan?"

"How did you know I said that!? Was it your Shota Queen!?"

Serafall wagged her finger, scaring Saji.

"Nope, it was my informant, Koneko-chan~ She tells me what's going on and I give her cute times with Ma-tan among other things, we have a cute relationship~"

"Betrayed by the Loli..."

Serafall jumped onto the bed, and tapped Saji's head, making him cry.

"You can leave now Saji-chan, have fun. But, if you be a bad boy much more, then I'm gonna become even more upset, and you wouldn't like me upset, get me Saji? Especially if you ever threaten something like that with my cute Sona-chan, you're not allowed to even come near her like that, you sick person, you're almost as bad as Gabriel, and we all know how insane she is. So, be good, Saji."

She didn't even add 'chan' to his name this time, frightening him.

He nodded his head so fast and then ran away through the door, Serafall giggling to herself, and patted herself on the back for a job well done.

"That's good...but I was serious, that is disgusting, saying you're going to impregnate Sona-chan then marry her, that can be taken very wrongly, and you're lucky you're Sona-chan's Pawn, as if you weren't, you wouldn't be alive right now, Saji. But, because you are, you're getting off with a warning, if it happens again, I will freeze you solid, and you'll loose something, important."

Saji's eyes went downwards where Serafall looked, he cried in surprise, and then shed real tears, not wanting to lose 'that'.

* * *

 **Several years ago...**

One year...

It had been that long since the first meeting between Makoto and Vali, and though it was a rocky start, Makoto right now was walking along with Vali, the pair going towards a park, and went past the park, into a forest, where they could be alone together, something Makoto knew Vali liked, it seemed like she would rather be alone.

"Hey Vali-chan, do you believe in magic?"

Makoto suddenly asked the young girl, who tipped her head as they walked across a field.

"I, guess, why?"

"I dunno~ It's just, these poor flowers haven't bloomed this year, I just wish that I could make them bloom...aah well."

Like his wishes had been answered, something happened.

Vali watched as the young boys hand glowed without his knowledge and as he walked, from behind, his aura was sent out, and mixed with the budded flowers, allowing them to sprout out of the ground, Vali's eyes widening in surprise, seeing that Makoto had just performed some kind of magic, or something else entirely.

Vali grabbed Makoto's hand, and brought it upwards towards her face, examining the glowing.

"...Vali-chan? What's wrong?"

Vali looked towards the flowers, seeing them blooming beautifully, then turned to Makoto who was unsure of what was wrong.

"You...don't know what you just did..."

"What did I do...?"

Makoto's question was only met with Vali pulling him along.

"Do you, ever feel like a wish of yours, is granted?"

"Hmmm? Like what?"

Vali could see that he was confused, so he most likely didn't know that he did anything at all.

"It doesn't matter." She lied, suspicions in her eyes for him and changed the subject. "I, don't understand the relevance of this."

Vali expressed disinterest, but Makoto chuckled sweetly.

"It's called a picnic Vali-chan!" Makoto expressed happily, setting down a cloth of them to sit on. He looked towards Vali's face, and saw that she didn't look pleased. "Ooh, seems like sour Vali-chan is back again."

"Don't call me that." Vali scowled out. "I just don't understand the relevance of this, sitting in a park, and eating food. What purpose does this even serve?"

"What relevance do you need? Purposes, it doesn't have to have a big one, it's just a fun day to have with one another, friends do that. I made a lot of food, Kaa-chan thought I was stealing the food for Onii-chan and his naughty friends...why did he have to be introduced to that old man...ei-either way! Friends eat food together, don't you do it with your other friends?"

"No, I don't have other friends."

"Hehe, seems like we're in the same boat huh."

Vali's facial expressions became confused as he brought out some food for the young girl.

"Why are you so chipper about having no friends?"

"I do have friends."

"But you just said-"

"I have Vali-chan as a friend." Vali's face turned slightly upwards, something she hated to do, but couldn't stop at the sweetness he released. "Vali-chan's my friend, and I'm your friend, right?" Vali slowly nodded unwillingly, though she did mean it that she did like him. "See, we're great friends!"

"Great friends, aren't you friends with your Onii-sama?"

At that, Makoto hugged his knees sadly.

"Truthfully...Onii-chan, I really like Onii-chan, but sometimes, he'd rather play with his friends than be with me. I don't mind though, Onii-chan and I get along great."

"Why don't you play with them?"

"Ewww, Onii-chan's friends are gross~ Both of them have naughty magazines, and Onii-chan likes looking at them, with his friends. I don't understand it much though...I'd much rather be with Vali-chan than look at naughty magazines."

"And you've not told anyone about me, have you?"

Vali carefully asked, but Makoto shook his head.

"Nope, you're my little secret! I've not even told Onii-chan! Vali-chan's my..." Slowly, his cheeks turned slightly red. "...all my secret. H-Have you told anyone about me...l-like a boyfriend or anything..."

"A...boyfriend? Why would I want one of them?"

"O-Oh, maybe you don't want one after all..."

Vali tipped her head to the side curiously as he kept blushing towards her.

"Why are your cheeks so red?" Vali moved closer, pushing her hand to his face, surprising the boy. "You must be hot, take off your clothes."

"V-Vali-chan! I-I can't do that!"

"It is the easiest way to cool down, take off your clothes, even your underwear."

"B-But you'd see my thingy..."

Vali looked towards the boys hips, his face turned even more redder by the second.

"Oh, I don't mind, take off your clothes. If I see your, thing or your butt, it doesn't matter, your wellbeing is more important, take them off."

Vali demanded even more, Makoto shaking his head.

"I-I'm not getting naked here!"

Vali clicked her tongue, but then stopped, she felt something.

Turning around, she saw an attack coming...but, it wasn't for her, it was heading towards Makoto.

"Get down!"

Vali tackled Makoto down to the ground, landing on top of him, and raised a barrier between the two, blocking the attack.

"V-Vali-chan, w-what's going on!?"

Makoto complained and asked at the same time, her hand covering his eyes.

She directed her hand backwards, releasing a large blast of demonic power, using the energy to completely kill off the stray Devil. Even though she was young, she was rather powerful, but she couldn't understand why the Devil went after Makoto, rather than her, since she thought she'd be the bigger threat.

She uncovered his eyes, her hand sliding down his face softly, and he gazed up at her, blushing madly.

"V-Vali-chan...w-why did you tackle me...?"

"Oh...no reason."

She couldn't say anything about the attack, she was just glad he didn't see anything.

"B-But, you must have...V-Vali-chan, did you want to hug me?"

Vali blinked, then nodded.

"Sure, let's go with that." She sat up, and went to sit down, but Makoto tackled her to the ground, and hugged onto her. "W-What are you doing?"

"Hugging you back!" Makoto said with a chipper face, then his cheeks turned red once more. "...I really like you, Vali-chan..."

Vali adopted a sly smile, her hands being placed on his back.

"Yeah...I like you too."

"R-Really Vali-chan? You like me!? No one's ever liked me before...besides Iri-chan, but she's gone now..."

"...You're not that bad I suppose, better than other companies I keep. Then again, besides you, I spend my time with a mad scientist, someone who has a large dog, and a woman with an ice doll." Makoto tipped his head to the side curiously. "It doesn't matter." Vali stood up, but Makoto still held onto her. "You're still hugging me."

"S-Sorry..." Makoto stopped hugging the young girl, and smiled softly. "Vali-chan, let's always be together, okay? I already lost Iri-chan, who disappeared, I can't lose Vali-chan either, she's really important to me."

"Being together, I shouldn't actually be here right now."

"Then why are you?"

At that, Vali didn't know how to answer that.

For all intents and purposes, she knew that she shouldn't be there. But, she wanted to be, she didn't want to leave.

"...Hmph, because you amuse me, is all."

"I amuse you, huh?"

"Yes, you're very amusing, your mannerisms are, funny, I believe the word is. And, I like spending time with you."

Makoto's face broke out into a smile, a larger one that Vali could ever muster up.

"Then let's spend more time together!"

"I..." Looking upon his facial expressions and him in general, she huffed. "Yes, let us, spend more time, together."

Makoto went to hug her, but stopped when seeing a rose on the floor, a white one.

"Hey, Vali-chan, look. Isn't it so beautiful?"

Lazily, her eyes looked at the white rose, and then picked it up. Makoto examined the rose, then took it, and placed it in Vali's hair, weaving it through.

"What are you doing?"

"I think the colour white really suits you, Vali-chan. And white roses are beautiful...hey, let's make that our flower, kay?"

"Our...flower?"

Vali looked lost, so Makoto grabbed her hands tightly.

"Yes, the flower between us, a promise between us to always come together again and showing affection and such~"

"...You're very odd, but if this is what normal people do, I suppose it's fine."

Makoto smiled even more, and hugged onto Vali.

"I'm glad, I don't want to lose Vali-chan."

"You're...not going to, don't be foolish."

She felt complicated, but hugged back, feeling...normal.

She didn't know she wanted it, she didn't know that she even desired it, but she did, she, liked feeling normal. When she was with Makoto, she felt, like a normal person, and though they might come from different places, they also knew the pain of absent parents, on different levels, and social acceptance as well.

His eyes fell upon her, and his smile made her feel warm inside of her chest, she didn't understand why he made her feel, accepted, and not because she was special, not because she came from any special family, or had a special power, it didn't matter to Makoto, he didn't even know, and yet, ever since that first day, he had accepted her without question.

"You're truly kind, Makoto."

"Hehe, thank you Vali-chan~ You too~" Vali took his chin, and placed a kiss on his cheek, making him blush brightly. "Vali-chan, that's..."

"Hmph, don't expect it often."

"Are you a Tsundere Vali-chan?"

"I don't know what that is."

Vali huffed, but held a smirk for him, a playful one.

* * *

 **Present day...**

After that very exhausting time, Makoto walked towards the campus, so he could pick up a few things that he needed. As he walked, he remembered what happened during the pool time, but he also felt something else was going to go down.

He didn't know why he was feeling this, but he could feel deep inside of him, he was going to…

He stopped when he saw someone stood at the school gates.

A young woman was stood there with overflowing silvery hair. It was darker than Grayfia's hair colour, but she was beautiful all the same. She had a rather large chest. It wasn't Akeno's size, but it was bigger than most others he knew, especially the likes of Irina and Yumi.

Makoto instantly knew who this person was, and slowly turned around as the young woman's eyes went towards him.

"Hey, you're not leaving, are you?"

"I don't have anything to say to you."

Makoto moved away, but he felt movement from behind him, and within a second, the young woman appeared in front of him. Makoto pushed away from her, but she leaned down, cupping the young boy's chin.

"What's wrong Makoto? You seem unhappy with me."

"Of course I am, you suddenly return in this manner when I've not seen you for years. You don't even tell me what happened, and then suddenly, you're the Hakuryuukou who's going to fight my Onii-chan's Sekiryuutei."

"To be fair, I was the Hakuryuukou before I met you, since the moment of my birth."

The young woman corrected, but Makoto shook his head, trying to get past her.

"I want to leave now Vali-san."

Being called that like they weren't familiar, caused a small heartache in the young woman.

"I don't want you to leave."

Vali's voice was firm, and strong, Makoto was surprised by the amount of passion that held within her voice.

"Well, you don't get to tell me what to do, you don't have any say on what I do."

"Yet, before, you always came to me when you had a problem, now the sight of me seems to distress you. However, during the incident with Kokabiel, you seemed happy to see me, and now, you look unsure, and...angry?"

"T-That's because, I was surprised when I saw you, and I'm not angry at you, I'm just, depressed. Of course I was happy when I saw you during the Kokabiel thing, I hadn't seen you in years, and even before that, I got gifts off someone who would only know what the white rose would signify, I knew it was you and I was overwhelmed that you wanted to talk to me again. But now that I've thought about it, you only came back because of the meeting of the factions."

"That's not true." She replied, slowly pushing the boy backwards. His body gently hit a nearby wall, and the woman's hand slowly slid up his leg. "I always watched over you, I knew about you, deep down, that you held power inside of you-"

"So, you want to fight me, that's it, right? I heard from Kalawarner-san that the Hakuryuukou is a person that wishes to use power, and fight power. That's why you contacted me, you want to fight me, right?"

Vali shook her head, bending down to his height.

"Not at all."

"Then why are you here?"

Makoto demanded, Vali sensing the edge in his tone was that of depression.

"Partly, to meet the Sekiryuutei personally, and mostly, to see you. I'd say 95 percent to see you, and 5 percent to see the Sekiryuutei."

"Well, you wasted your time with me. I don't want to speak to you, and tell Azazel-san that I don't want to speak to him either alone. I need my Master present to speak with people that are higher up than myself."

Vali reached out her hand towards him, but Makoto pushed it away. Even then, Vali continued, placing a hand on his face. She saw him flinch at the touch, which disheartened her slightly, causing her to lower her brows.

"Don't look like that. You don't have to flinch at me, I looked after you once. Remember? When you were sad, you always came to me and expressed your worries, and I did the same to you."

"You also left me once too. And how do I know what you told me weren't lies?"

Vali's eyes traced the young boys face.

"Yes, I did leave you, but there was a reason behind why I did it, and I never lied to you about the important stuff, I couldn't tell you that I am supernatural, I wanted to keep you from all of this supernatural stuff."

"Then why was it okay to break my heart exactly? I thought, we were...but then you suddenly just disappeared, and I didn't know what was going on. You, didn't even tell me why you left me, you just said-"

"I know what I said, but I couldn't involve you in my life. But now that you're a Devil..." Her fingers brushed over his lips, his eye lowering. "I never wanted you to be turned into a Devil. I didn't want you to become involved in this kind of life..." Her eyes went towards the patch over one of his eye holes. "And I never wanted you to be hurt either, I wish that you didn't have to suffer because of me, that was a regret that I have."

"Well I was, and I'm dealing with it-"

"Azazel can fix that."

Vali cut him off, Makoto blinking rapidly.

"I don't want an artificial eye that is only for aesthetics. What would be the point? It wouldn't do anything for me."

"It wouldn't be for pure aesthetics."

Makoto looked into Vali's eyes, falling deeper into the beauty that her eyes held.

"Are you sure that it wouldn't be?"

"That's right, it can be something different, there's several things it could be. I asked Azazel myself if there was anything that he could do."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I love you, Makoto. Why else would I do anything?"

Makoto's eye widened, looking up at Vali's somewhat smiling face. She didn't show that to anyone else, but Makoto felt it deep in his heart that she was being serious. Even then, he couldn't just give in because of that.

"...If you did, then you wouldn't of left me in the first place. If you ever loved me, you wouldn't leave without giving me a reason, especially after what happened, you would have stayed with me and told me everything was okay...but, you left, and I didn't know why you left me, I didn't even know what happened after that...event."

Makoto expressed with a sad face.

Vali in that moment, leaned closer, petting his face lovingly. He tried to pull away, but her hand firmly placed on his butt. He felt unsure, as she squeezed him from behind, Makoto falling backwards, but Vali caught his body and held him closer.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to, I never planned to hurt you."

"Then why did you?"

"Because things happened, and I had to keep you safe, I protected you, and made sure that you were safe, I wouldn't hurt you needlessly, no matter what it would be like. You know, I only want to keep you safe, that's all I've wanted since I met you, and saw your beautiful eyes."

"Well, I don't have beautiful eyes anymore, I have one eye, and a patch over the other missing eyehole."

"It's still beautiful to me, gold is a very beautiful colour on you, like your hair, part of your hair anyway. So, don't be like this, and come to me."

Makoto resisted, turning away from the young woman.

"Was it...because of me, you left?"

"What are you saying?"

Genuinely intrigued, she pushed closer. He looked up towards, and at that moment, she saw that tears came to his eye. That was heartbreaking towards her, she didn't like seeing him in such a state, she couldn't see him like that, it hurt her.

"Because of me...you left, because I wasn't strong enough, right? Back then, I was just a young boy, and I didn't know of this world, and I probably bored you with my words, and actions huh. Maybe it is because of me that you didn't want to be with me..."

"That's not true." She assured, brushing under his eye slowly. "I never thought that was true. You were always lovely towards me. In my world, I was always fighting, training and when I came towards you, you gave me a sense of normalcy, and you don't realize it, but it was always a comfort to meet with you. I never thought that I could have a normalcy, and I didn't even expect to want to have a normal experience, but you, made me feel normal when I was with you."

"Then why did you leave me? And don't say to just protect me...why didn't you tell me face to face? You left me, without even explaining why...after you, I didn't trust again for a long time, until I fell for Yumi-senpai, and now we're happy together..."

"Well, that's fine, but you're having a harem, and I am definitely in it, I stole your second kiss after all, and I'll steal even more from you as well."

"Y-You can't just decide something like that!"

Makoto yelled at her, but Vali squeezed his butt, hard, causing him to groan and his bottom lip quivered.

"You think you can stop me being affectionate with you?"

"I can."

Makoto said it straight, but Vali huffed.

"Always defiant, aren't you? But, that really makes you more attractive to me."

"I'm defiant because I have to be, is all, don't worry so much about it now. I'm going to go now..."

Makoto went to leave, but Vali stopped him, groping him from behind once more. His legs felt like jelly, but he didn't let them buckle, and stayed standing.

"Wait, don't leave right now, I want to talk with you a little while longer."

Makoto turned his head, but then he heard footsteps behind him.

Turning around, he was about to go forward towards Ise, but Vali captured the young boy with her arms, making him slightly frown, holding him close to her bust. Ise's eyes curiously went towards the pair of them.

"Geez, Makoto! You've scored a beautiful girl like her!"

"I-I haven't scored anyone!"

"That's not right Makoto." Vali whispered dirtily in his ear, making him shiver. Then she hoisted him up, holding him in her arms tightly. "I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon, and I have come to capture your Otouto, Makoto."

Ise's eyes widened in horror, while Makoto looked to the side as Vali's hand squeezed his butt causing him to groan.

"What are you doing to my Otouto!? Release him right now!"

Ise tried to rush forward, but Vali held out her hand and sent a wave of demonic power at his feet, knocking him back.

"Don't worry Hyoudou Issei, I'm just going to make this boy all mine."

"Don't say such things Vali-san. You're going to worry Onii-chan and I don't want you to do that. There's no need to cause more trouble than trouble has already been caused today, don't you think so as well?"

Vali looked towards Makoto who showed a pout, so Vali chuckled in his ear.

"Alright then, I'll stop for now." Vali's eyes went towards Issei. "This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei." At that moment, Vali showed a weird smile, her hand going outwards. "That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here-"

At the moment when Vali's hand was closing in front of Ise's nose.

Zaaa!

Three swords were thrust towards Vali's neck.

Yumi, Irina, and Xenovia were the ones who appeared in that instant. They were holding their Holy-demonic sword and the holy sword Durandal along with a normal katana but dripped with demonic energy towards Vali.

All of their eyes were focused on the woman before them, holding onto Makoto.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far? Let Makoto-kun down, right now."

"As she said, leave Ma-chan alone! I'll slice you down if you don't let him go!"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

Yumi, Irina and Xenovia as well speak in voices that held intent to hurt Vali.

However, without moving even a bit, Vali showed a confident expression on her face.

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking?"

Like Vali said, Yumi's, Irina's and Xenovia's hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword, normal sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

"Vali-san, stop trying to scare people."

"You used to love it when I did it to those bullies of yours."

"That's different to this though."

Makoto spoke confidently, Vali rolling her eyes, but consented either way.

"Wait, Makoto! You know her!?"

Makoto looked down at the ground, nodding his head.

"...Yes, I do. But that's neither here nor there. I knew her, I don't anymore."

Upon hearing that answer, Vali felt, a little disheartened.

Ise didn't really accept that answer, but Vali then turned towards Ise once more, keeping Makoto close to her body.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me."

"I beat Kokabiel, didn't I? People keep telling me I did..."

Vali petted the boys butt, making him scowl.

"You're different to Hyoudou Issei." Vali explained dryly, then turned to Ise again. "Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

"I-I don't know! I've been told that the Sekiryuutei has an outstanding power, but still..."

Ise felt nervous around Vali, partly due to the waves of power emanating from her. But also how confident that she looked, and how she held onto Makoto, despite people threatening her, she didn't seem to care at all.

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number, between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower? There are a lot of strong people in this world." Vali then raised her finger, pointing right at Ise, unnerving him. "However, the first place is decided. It's a fixed existence."

"Who is this about. Are you saying you're the first?"

She shrugs her shoulders to Ise's question, and groped Makoto once more, he didn't seem to be that bothered by it though.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well...erm, damn, what's her name..."

Looking behind Ise, Rias appeared with her peerage and Makoto's 'peerage' as well, Rias' eyes blazing with fury.

"You what? You don't know who I am?"

Everyone looked ready to fight, and Rias especially did.

"I, don't remember your name, nor much care."

A cross mark appeared on her forehead, but Ravel stepped forward, pushing Rias to the side, and made her cry.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the Fallen Angels then more contact than required is...also, there's Makoto-sama who you have captured. Release him at once, or prepare to face defeat."

"Do not be concerned, I wont be harming him, and I highly doubt that you all could defeat me, even if you all came at me at once." Vali's eyes went towards Rias. "The Two Heavenly Dragons, the Dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?"

"W-Well, I'll be a happy person, you aren't a happy person. And what is my name Vali?"

"Oh, your name is..." Vali didn't know the name, so she continued. "I have heard you like vodka, go and have some of that, get drunk which is what you're useful for, and don't talk to me anymore." Rias placed a hand on her mouth, and shed some tears, Vali continuing regardless. "I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time, and also came to see this boy here. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh Dragon here, not to mention, I have a lot of work to do."

After saying that, Vali turns her heels, and starts to leave this place.

Makoto scowled, and pushed against her.

"You're not taking me with you. I have things that I need to do here as well."

"My, it seems you've changed a little bit Makoto, but you're still you deep down, I can see you're in there, so do not be concerned my love, I'll show you that I am back now, for good."

"...I don't know if I can trust that."

Vali allowed Makoto to drop, so he landed on the ground.

He looked up towards her, and she looked down towards him.

He hummed to himself, then turned his eye downwards.

Seeing that, Vali showed a surprisingly soft smile.

"You don't believe me, and I understand why. But, allow me to show you that I am sorry for what I did. At least, allow me to explain fully what happened." Makoto didn't know what to say, but Vali bent down towards his level. "Let me?"

"...I didn't think it would matter to someone like you."

"Usually, it wouldn't, but because it is you, who introduced me to different concepts, I shall at least try my best to reconcile with you."

"...Fine, I suppose we can talk for a little while sometime."

"I'll kidnap-"

"No kidnapping!"

Makoto cutely said in Vali's opinion, causing Vali to show a rare smile, even Elmen hadn't seen that beforehand.

"Okay, no kidnapping. I'll just have to..." Her eyes went towards Makoto's hips, but he knew where she truly was looking. "...touch a certain part of you."

"I know where you want to touch."

"And I will do, you can't stop me."

"...I never could anyway. You just do as you like."

Makoto turned around and walked to the others, Vali watching him walk away.

But then he turned back towards her, and moved closer, and brought out a small looking diamond from around his neck, a beautifully looking diamond, showing it towards Vali. Vali looked on, and then dropped her serious voice into a more happy one.

"You kept it."

"Of course I did, it was the last thing you ever gave me. I always have it with me."

Vali cocked her head, leaning down towards him.

"Why did you keep it?"

"Because...you're...you are important to me, idiot. I never would get rid of anything you gave me."

"I'm an idiot, huh. Well, I'm okay with that."

Vali took him by the chin, and pressed her lips towards his cheek, making him blush slightly.

He fluttered his eyes, then went to turn back, only to turn right towards her, and kissed her on the cheek, bringing hope into the Hakuryuukou, before he went back to the others.

She saw him go back to the others, and then she turned and walked away. She showed no fear of turning her back on the enemies behind her, she was that confident, but no one saw the hidden smile that she held for what just happened, seeing that deep down, Makoto truly did care for her.

"Yo, Vali, are we leaving?"

Makoto's heart stopped at that moment.

He remembered that voice clearly, and turned around to see him stood right there, Gren, the man that had attacked him before, and was with Apep, the man responsible for taking his eye.

"You slimy son of a bitch!" Makoto activated his gear, and shot out a hard sheet of ice right away, Gren tightening his hand and infused power into his palm shattering the ice with his fist alone. "Vali-san! H-How could you work with him?! He's the enemy! He tried to kill me, numerous times! He's-"

"Apart of the Grigori." Vali responded calmly, grabbing Gren by the throat, and lifted him upwards. "Unfortunately, Gren is apart of the Grigori, and has Azazel's trust, but not my own. Besides, he's been punished for attacking you that time, and if he tries anything again, then he's going to be killed, by myself, and he knows it as well, don't you Gren?"

Gren showed a calm expression.

"Who knows my lord."

Vali tightened her hand, slamming the man's head into a wall, breaking it apart.

"That's not good enough. You dare attack my Makoto again, and you'll pay with your life."

"A-Alright! I-I can't breathe!"

Gren cried out from the tight hand around his neck.

Vali dropped him with a sigh.

"Come on, let's just go, you need to go back to Azazel."

Gren got off the floor after coughing a few times.

"Alright, calm down Vali." His eyes went towards Makoto. "Aah, sorry about the eye there." Makoto sharpened his eye on him. "Don't worry about anything though...my lord." Makoto's eye continued to narrow on him. "Goodbye my lord, during the conference, we'll be having some, excellent fun together, wont we?"

"Can't wait." Murmuring back, Makoto continued to glare as Vali dragged Gren away angrily. "Vali-san, be careful of him, he'll betray everyone."

Vali didn't say anything and left.

Yumi, Irina and Xenovia sheathed their swords but there was no relief to their expression.

Asia came and nestled to Makoto, without any words grasps her hands. It seemed that she sensed Makoto's unsure feelings and sadness at the same time, so she tried her best to offer some condolences, Elmen wasn't sure what she should be doing right now, she just wasn't sure at all.

" _Vali-chan...why did you leave me...? You already knew I loved you...why did you abandon me...?_ "

No answers came to the young boy, but a deep sadness appeared within his eye.

* * *

"Aaah, Yumi-senpai..."

Makoto gushed as Yumi smiled up at him, laying down on the bed, naked.

"Relax Makoto-kun, allow me to take care of you. You look so stressed, allow your girlfriend to take care of you now."

Makoto panted as Yumi did what she wanted, he looked up to the roof, and thought about many things.

For a minute of so, he just laid there with heavy breathing while Yumi did what she wanted to do, to help him relax.

As Yumi did what she wanted, between doing what she was doing, she looked up towards him.

"B-By the way, Makoto-kun, what's the story between you and Vali anyway?"

Yumi returned to doing what she wanted to do with him, as he sighed and panted at the same time.

"W-Well, t-the thing between me and Vali-san is...co-complicated...s-she...s-something bad happened, a f-few years ago, and...well, after it, Vali-san left without re-really explaining why...I felt so depressed...I didn't trust people for a long time...until I fell for Yumi-senpai." Yumi looked up towards him, and smiled, then got back to doing what she was doing beforehand. "It's just...I really...Vali-san is very important to me...but, I just...it hurts thinking about it, for so long, I thought that maybe it was my fault, or I had done something wrong...or maybe she grew tired of me..."

With a groan, Makoto's hips went upwards, Yumi smiling to herself, and then moved upwards, wiping her lips.

"Makoto-kun, I'm sorry, it was insensitive to ask...hehe, actually, I'm kind of jealous, I saw the way you looked at her. You love her, right?"

"I love you too Yumi-senpai."

Yumi allowed her arms to wrap around the boys naked body, her own naked body pressing against him.

"I love you too Makoto-kun, but don't worry about Vali, just talk to her, and find out what's wrong, then she can join the harem~ Having the Hakuryuukou would be fine, right?"

"Y-Yumi-senpai, w-what are you saying?"

Yumi's face grew redder, as she placed a hand on Makoto's crotch, muttering "Growing after what I just did." while giggling to herself, making him blush slightly.

"I'm just saying, Makoto-kun, you have a harem, and she clearly wants to be apart of it, and you love her, and she loves you, I don't see why you both can't be together once you sort through your problems. Besides, Makoto-kun wants a big family, right?"

"...It is a dream of mine to have a large family...I never knew my true one, so I want my children to be loved, and have lots, so they all can have lots of brothers and sisters."

"Fufu, that's a lovely dream Makoto-kun, I love it too, it's a dream of mine for us to have a family as well. Speaking of families, I really want to join Makoto-kun's peerage."

"D-Don't you want to stay with Buchou?"

Yumi allowed her smile to prevail on her face, petting his face gently.

"Of course I always will be grateful to Buchou, and I like her, more when she's sober than drunk, but Makoto-kun, you're my love, I want to fight for you, like you did for me, so hard, you risked everything for me, and I want to do the same for you, as your Knight. I'll be your righthand as you go forward, and while I become your Knight, I can also become a Kaa-san as well."

"Yumi-senpai's really determined huh..."

Yumi nodded her head.

"Of course, especially because it is Makoto-kun...speaking of, if we're going to begin our journey..." Yumi got on top of Makoto, showing her full figure towards him, his eye lighting up. "Since we've got sometime before everyone else comes, how about we have some fun Makoto-kun? What do you say?"

"Y-Yes of course!"

Yumi ran her finger down his chest.

"Fufu, you're becoming naughty Makoto-kun." He showed a small pout, so she kissed his lips gently. "Don't worry, I like you naughty, now lay back and I'll do the rest."

Makoto allowed his head to fall backwards as the pair came together in their love.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this was more of a fun chapter for the group, but still important, setting up some more romantic moments as well as plot points for the future, specifically Akeno, and Vali, along with some Irina and even Serafall as well. We got a few seductions this chapter, with Kalawarner, Akeno, and even Irina and Millicas tag teaming him. And we also got more back story on the history of Makoto and Vali, more of that to come soon enough along with the return of Gren, he'll soon be returning once more, and a private moment between Yumi and Makoto. Next chapter, we're going to see the return of the mysterious Sensei, along with some info on her, and some other things as well, so until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	39. School visit, and more mysteries!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; He surely did, that chapter was packed full of fun and frolics and the likes. She does have it rough. Hmmm, we certainly will see soon enough what's going on. Eeh, I wouldn't know what to do, I've funnily enough never watched that, heard of it and been told about it, never got round to watching it though, and if I ever did a crossover, the main character still would be an OC of mine. Well, he'll be getting something in the near future, I can't say what it is yet, but something is going to come upon him.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, indeed~ Delightful~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Yeah, it is always fun to do~ Indeed, she's just come off the stuff, so she's gonna be irritable, she'll get better going on. Hehe, she's declared war alright, she's not gonna go down without a fight it seems, and she's got Ise on her side, that'll do something for her. Hehe, a lot of bonding last chapter, and some set up for some future events about to go down now, and in the future as well. It will, and I've got some plans for that, and how it is going to go down. She surely is, and there will be a lemon with her soon, wont say when yet, but it is going to happen. And thanks very much!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's going to be, something alright~ We'll see where this goes soon~**

 **Harem Master123; Yup, it was a fun little chapter huh~? We did, and we'll be getting more of it. It's been said and quite implied that they do care about one another, they just get heated with their fights. Well, I don't know where you got that from, he obviously still cares for her, more than before due to the lifestyle they'd have and they've moved past being just best friends, they just haven't had their moment in a little while, due to the hectic nature that Makoto's life is, but all girls have moments coming up, Elmen included. She gets the short end of the stick? Eh, she fights with Kalawarner, that's about it, she's pretty cool with everyone else for the most part, and she's had moments in the past with Makoto, so she's not really left out of anything. Cool suggestions!**

 **Nivek Beldo; It was indeed! A chance meeting, led to one thing after another, and we're here where we are today~ It is working, she's going through a lot, and has mood swings. Princess is having her fun, and is building her army, Rias is frightened of that. And yeah, he does need a canon name. Ooh she is, and they'll be doing something together. She's quite, she'll be getting better. It really was, quite a few girls got their time to shine last chapter, and show their stuff, Akeno and Kalawarner being heavy hitters, along with Millicas, and Irina. They do, but they also wanted to show which was 'superior' in their eyes. Hehe, they are yeah, they're not back downing for even an instant. Koneko's her informant, that might lead somewhere later on~ Saji has, but piss off Serafall, and she'll attack you. Hmmm, that's a good question, maybe there's more to Makoto than meets the eye. We'll be seeing how that works in the future. Hehe, that's Yumi for you, she loves him and wants her place known~ Thanks very much~**

 **weslyschraepen; What makes you think Vali is gonna join the Khaos Brigade~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; We did! I always like writing that kind of chapter. Indeed, nearly everyone did, all the current ones pretty much did. Akeno surely came onto him rather strong, she showed him many different things. Seems so, she's more concerned to get a drink, she is getting better. She does yeah, she is comfortable with her place, but she does get jealous sometimes~ They do yeah, they're from different worlds, they've had similar circumstances, and therefore, rivals~ We did yeah, she went hard for him, and wanted to see that him as well, because she loves him, she even said it. Hehe, don't mess with Serafall's Queen, or she'll come after you. Saji included.**

 **Skull Flame; Hmmm, I guess it could be seen that way. Exactly, he lost his chances with his words, Saji got blocked by Serafall. He has a colourful history, not all bad, and not all good, we'll see more as we get into it. Well, he'll be doing, something interesting. I can't see what it is yet though, it is going to be, something. Yeah, exactly, just run away at top speeds. Yup, they've stepped up their game! He surely is, he's got Rias who's out of it, so in his eyes, Mittelt is good too. Hehe, it surely is~ And thanks very much!**

 **tyson113; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! Well, we'll see what happens to him in the future~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Yeah, it does seem like FF has been having some problems for a little while, hope that it gets fixed or is fixed. You never know, Rias might very well do something like that. He surely is getting lucky huh, and he'll be getting lucky in the future as well with a lucky lady. Yeah, a little bit of fun, we'll get a little bit more rather soon, and the likes, and they surely had an, interesting reunion huh. And thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Yeah, he surely did huh~? Hehe, Princess...we'll soon see what she does.**

 **Anonymous; Well, thank you very much! It did yeah, that's gonna be explored more. It was a little more than that, and we'll see soon what happened. Ooh yeah he does, he even admitted that he loves her, but there's things holding him back, things we'll soon be seeing. Irina, now a Devil, doesn't have to worry and can do as she likes, and fights for the best of her abilities. Yeah, it probably is, though it's more like loving him than doing that act itself. She doesn't, she's got a little of a complex about it. Indeed, who's gonna win? Akeno is quite serious, and we'll see more of their interactions in a future chapter, and how they are going to be expressing their love for one another. Hehe, if Rias lets her that is, she does want to join his peerage. Yeah, I suppose, she was also jealous of Vali as well, but she knows Makoto loves her. Hehe, it's being forced upon her, she doesn't want it to happen, but she's gone through it alright~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks! Yeah, gotta love those moments indeed~ We did yeah, and we'll get more of it in the future. Hehe, they have a fun relationship, don't they? And thanks! I'll try my best!**

 **Neonlight01; We did yeah~ I suppose she could have been seen like that, it was fun to say the least~ Akeno truly stepped up her game. They did, and they do. They'll be having a talk rather soon about it. We did yeah, and he's a member of the Grigori! Gren...well, he'll have his own agenda, that's hinted at this chapter, and as for Vali...well, can't spoil anything yet~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to get to the next chapter!**

* * *

 **School visit, and more mysteries!**

 **A few years ago...**

Having been with Vali for over, two years at this point, Makoto had grown, to have deep feelings. No, maybe saying that he loved her would be an understatement, because in many ways, Vali, challenged him. He liked it, he liked how complex she was, how she spoke about random things, and even talked about random things, yet she was so intelligent, but basic human emotional grasps, she seemed to be hard on them.

Even now, he could feel her hand awkwardly enclosed around his own hand.

Apparently, she had seen people do it, and was curious on how she was going to do it in the future with him, so he just said they should try it now, and that's what she did.

While they sat in the park together, Makoto's eyes went towards her shyly, as she just simply looked at the park.

"Vali-chan...is something the matter?"

"...I'm not happy right now."

She murmured, Makoto tossing his head to the side.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"...It's nothing, I've just been thinking about a certain someone and how to...beat them."

"Oh? You're playing a game with someone?"

That's what he guessed, but Vali shook her head.

"No...say, you're intelligent, aren't you?"

"W-Well, I guess so...I mean, I've got the top marks in my school right now..."

"Then, let's play a hypothetical game." He slowly nodded, and she continued. "Let's say, there's a man that can, nullify special abilities which pertain to a specific type of power that the, person facing him has, I can't think of how to get around that...certainly, I have to reach a certain power but..."

"Well, get some team mates then."

Vali's eyes flickered.

"Team...mates?"

"Yup, if you can't solve a problem on your own, gather allies that can assist you, friends can be a powerful asset you know~? That's what I think. And for this person to nullify special abilities, can't you use other types of special abilities?"

"Other types and team mates...huh. Sounds so simple...yet, effective."

"That's right, if it was me, I'd lure the person into a false sense of security with the power that he can take away, then when he feels safe and secure, I'd break out another power that he couldn't, that is if he could have something like that...say, Vali-chan, are you looking to gather a team for your...secret adventures?"

"My secret adventures...I wouldn't call it a secret. Just not worth mentioning."

"But you never tell me about, where you live, or how you appear when I call for you without seconds..."

"That's because, I've got a sharp eye out for you." Makoto smiled. "Though, you're a handful."

"I am not a handful."

Vali showed a rare smile on her lips.

"Well, if you are or aren't, you're quite...intelligent. Gathering team mates...yes, I could see that, gathering people that his powers wouldn't work on..."

"Say, Vali-chan? Can I be on the team? I'd definitely help Vali-chan with anything she is doing~"

Vali's eyes inquisitively went towards him.

"You're an odd boy...but, I suppose, you could be, second in command."

"Yes! I'm Vali-chan's second in command!" Vali chuckled even more, placing a hand on his face. Slowly, she dragged his face towards hers, his cheeks turning red. "V-Vali-chan, a-are you going too...I mean, I really like Vali-chan and being together with Vali-chan is...I-I've often thought about it and I do want to..."

Vali leaned even closer, and touched his forehead with her own.

"Makoto..." A sudden dark feeling overcame Vali, and from the edge of the empty park, a demonic creature rose, and Vali could see its eyes right on Makoto. Vali took out a bottle of strange liquid, and sprinkled it on his eyes. His eyes became heavy and then he fell forward, landing on her chest, unconscious. "Sorry Makoto, I have to protect you now, sleep."

Vali huffed, placing the boy on the bench and then activated her Sacred Gear, to defeat another threat that went for Makoto.

* * *

 **Present...**

Apep walked along a dark filled area. His eyes went towards a Devil that was on the side, and saw that it was a young woman named Katerea, wearing a dress that didn't enclose around the cleavage, letting it free, and a the bottom part that has a slit. Her eyes ran along the young man's body, as his fist tightened threateningly.

"Katerea, soon, when the meeting's happen, we'll have an opportunity to seize Makoto-sama, and be one step closer to the restoration."

Declared Apep, as his black water surrounded his being dangerously.

Katerea's eyes slowly widened.

"Truthfully, to have the young lord return, it would be the most gracious honour."

"Exactly, we'll be able to retrieve him, and also that damned half Vampire as well, she'll be useful, considering what's inside of her, and also, the connection that she has inside to my lord's family."

"Are you perhaps thinking that something might occur between the two?"

Katerea asked seriously.

"I'm saying that she could be useful in helping procure Makoto-sama, this is the perfect time to do this. To retrieve him once more, and have the group back together, minus that Chelia bitch, we'll have to kill her, and gain her powers for ourselves. She could be useful with the blood that runs through her veins, but she's gone too far with hiding Makoto-sama away from us and turning us into, this state." He seemed disgusted as he looked down at himself. "She did all this, but the key to the restoration is, the lord Makoto-sama, or should I say..."

"Apep-sama, about that, it seems Shalba also thinks that going for the lord is..."

"Shalba, huh. Well, I wouldn't put it past him to be annoying. Don't worry Katerea, I'll talk with him personally, and we'll see, eye to eye, I'm sure."

Apep smirked out, showing that he looked, rather interested.

* * *

"I'm surprised that Serafall-sama isn't here?"

Irina said as she, Makoto, and Asia stood outside of the school. Since it is parents day, Makoto could see others walking into the school for the parents day. He was doing his best to keep hidden for the moment, he didn't want to have to deal with anyone noticing whatr happened to his eye.

He was thankful that from then until now, he hadn't really had a chance to go to school, in ways he was respectful of Serafall for that good distraction and finally, they could have a little break from school. But now that he was back...he was sure that the gossips (Aika, Motohama and Matsuda) would have told the school anyway, even against his wishes.

He could see people walking past, and thankfully they only whispered about it, but didn't say anything. Makoto looked around, and could see that Ise had already gone inside, and wondered what he would be doing right now.

Though his thoughts cast back to the very thought about Vali and what happened to the young woman as well, and what it meant if he talked to her again. But, he didn't allow the thoughts to cloud his mind and stopped thinking about her for the moment.

"I wasn't allowed to tell her."

Makoto sighed out, Asia tilting her head.

"Why's that Makoto-san? Why weren't you allowed to do that? Did you tell yourself that Makoto-san so you didn't have to worry about Serafall-sama embarrassing you and the others? Because Serafall-sama would do that...right?"

Asia was clicked on, Makoto couldn't deny that.

"Because Sona-senpai asked me to not involve her, and I chose to follow that as well, since I am sure that if she found out, she would try and embarrass us or something like that. Sorry about not telling you Asia-chan, I thought that you might say something, because you're so kind and would say something like that."

Asia showed a small pout on her face.

"Mouuu, Makoto-san, are you bullying me?"

Makoto shook his head, patting her own.

"Don't be silly Asia-chan. I'm just saying it because you would say something about it."

"He's right Asia-san, you'd probably say something about it...Ma-chan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd say something too."

That was his dry reply, moving slightly away from the disheartened Irina.

"I-It's not that bad, right? I wouldn't do that Ma-chan, I can keep a secret if I have too~" Makoto looked less than convinced. "Ma-chan! A-Are you saying that I would actually do something like that!? How cruel Ma-chan, truly cruelness I see before me!"

Makoto lightly smiled awkwardly, not sure what he would be doing in this at all.

"It seems to be like Irina-san is also being bullied as well."

"I'm not being bullied! That's not something that you should say Asia-san!"

Irina denied it while shaking her head again and again.

Asia was going to say something, but Makoto's parents came rushing up. Irina smiled, and waved towards them as did Asia, and Makoto smiled timidly.

"Irina-chan. Asia-chan. Makoto. I'm glad that I found you all, there really is a crowd here, isn't there? I'll come later with Otou-san, and see those exploits that you've done Makoto, and Asia-chan of course, with my star children, I have to see them succeed in everything that has been set before you all!"

Makoto's mother truly was full of spirits right now, she was going hard and strong right now. They adore Asia, and Asia still thinks that Makoto is going to marry her, it wasn't something that Makoto was going to say something.

"Yes! Thank you Okaa-san, I shall show Okaa-san that I can be a bride to Makoto-san as well!"

"Bride?" Irina grinned, pushing herself closer to Makoto, who blushed silently. "Ma-chan? I didn't know that you were getting married to Asia-san? Since when did this happen? Are you really going to go and marry Asia-san without even marrying me first?"

"Iri-chan! You knew, didn't you...? T-That's-"

"Oh? Is Irina-chan really wanting to wed our Makoto as well?"

The father grinned out happily, the mother showing a large smile as well.

"W-Well, of course Ma-chan and I want to go and get married as well! Since we've been friends for years now, and have shared a kiss, I would also like to become Ma-chan's bride as well! I wont lose to anyone!"

Makoto's mother widened her smile, grabbed Irina's hand, and held her hands tightly.

"Irina-chan! Yes! Of course! I shall also give you bridal training along with Asia-chan! Because we're going to have to have lots of grandchildren! And I am sure that you'd be a wonderful bride as well! Thank you for even suggesting this Irina-chan!"

"Aaah yes! Okaa-chan! Then, I shall do what I can do! I shall also show my love for Ma-chan in many ways!"

"Good girl, we'll have to get you a ring as well!"

"Gaaah!" Makoto did a spit take, the mother grinning. "Y-You're going to have to get Iri-chan a ring!? What the hell is that Kaa-chan!? I don't understand!"

The mother turned towards Makoto, still grinning.

"Yes, that's right Makoto! Like Asia-chan, I hope that you get on your bended knee, and propose to Irina-chan. She would love so, look at her face." Makoto looked at her face, who showed a cute pout. "See? She's pouting right now, she needs you Makoto, have fun with Irina-chan and get married. They are going to be your wives as well."

Makoto felt his head spinning once more, he didn't like it at all.

"D-Don't say such things, I don't think my heart could take it."

Makoto's father inched closer, grasping his hands.

"Makoto! Fill out the dream of your Onii-sama and your Otou-sama as well! That's what I want from you! Marry multiple people, and make me proud to have adopted you, and give us lots of grandchildren as well! Please do that!"

"A-Ah, Tou-chan, you're kind of scaring me..."

"Don't be scared Makoto! Just do as I say and get with those girls!"

Makoto winced, and pushed back a little bit.

Makoto's mother gripped the older male by the ear, and pulled him away.

"Otou-san! Don't do something like scare Makoto!"

"B-But Okaa-san! Please say that you want to have lots of grandchildren as well!"

"Of course! But pressuring isn't good! That's why, we have to work with Makoto's brides, and Rias-san...erm, yeah, we have to work a lot with her, especially now that she's stopped drinking..." Makoto chuckled awkwardly, as did Irina and Asia. "Also, I think that because we have to work hard, Asia-chan and Irina-chan are very adorable, and we have to help them together!"

The father grabbed the mother's hand and smiled together happily.

"E-Either way Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, don't we have to get going...or you have to get going...and what about Ise-nii exactly? Are you seeing Ise-nii as well? Since it is something like this, don't you have to see him as well?"

"We will now, don't worry Makoto, you can spend time with your future wives."

"Future, wives?"

The parents giggled, and rushed towards the school. Irina picked up her body and looked on with a grinning expression on her face.

"Ready Ma-chan?"

Makoto was about to reply, when someone else came.

"…I am not interested."

[Aaagh!]

They all let out cries, seeing Rias appear next to them. She looked down and almost out. She somehow seems to dislike classroom visit. Though her father and Sirzechs are visiting, it seems even Rias hates for her family to see what her class is like. If two crimson haired men visit the classroom, it'll become a hot topic of discussion.

"What's wrong with all of you? Is my presence that scary?"

Rias asked with a sad smile, it looked like the smile was fading slowly away.

"Rias-san? Is something wrong?"

Irina's expression turned understanding as she laid a hand on top of Rias' own. Rias nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I've been a week, sober. Not had a drop, and I'm shaking like crap. But I'm getting through it now, even though I could murder a drink right about now, even if I do think that I am going to die right now, but still, it is something that I have to do, please say I've done a good job right now."

Rias pleaded, she didn't want to feel sad and wanted some validation that she was doing the right thing.

"Well done Rias-san! That's amazing!"

Irina cheered, Asia clapping happily.

"Yes! Well done Buchou-san, you've done very well! We're proud of you!"

Rias smiled out happily, and jumped up, but almost fell over due to being tired.

"T-Thank you everyone. At first, I was unsure, but now, I am sure that I am a good person that doesn't need to rely on alcohol. Well, I have to go and I could kill, for a drink." Asia and Irina looked worried. "A drink of milk, from a cow." Clarification always felt good to the young girls. "Thank you, everyone, and now, goodbye everyone. I've got this day to prepare for, and I don't think that I could do that again."

Rias waved her hand, and walked away.

Irina then turned to Makoto, and bowed her head downwards, her hair even touching the ground she was lowering her head that low.

"Ready to go Ma-chan?"

Makoto looked at his phone, and then shook his head.

"He should have been here by now..."

"Who?"

Irina was interested, allowing Asia to hug onto Makoto's arm.

"Oh, a special guest is all."

"Ooh, a special guest...wait, Ma-chan, it isn't Gabriel-sama is it!?"

Even Asia wanted to know that as well.

Makoto chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, it isn't. But, it is someone that you'll love to see Iri-chan, I think this was a good idea anyway."

Irina cocked her head, and she didn't know what he was speaking about.

Makoto didn't reveal anything though and waited for what was going to come by.

But then, as they waited, Makoto saw the person coming along.

"Aah, thank you very much for coming Shidou-san!"

"Shidou..." Irina began, and turned to see that her father was there. "Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Irina sprang forward, and latched onto her father, hugging him tightly.

"Ooh Irina, you're embarrassing me~"

"But Papa is here! H-How is Papa here? I don't understand!"

The man, known as Touji, looked towards Makoto who smiled.

"I, had been contacted by Gabriel-sama herself. At first, I was completely shocked, but then she explained that Makoto-kun there had contacted her, and told me about this day. Because it is my daughter, I of course came to see her at her school."

Irina's eyes began to water, and she looked towards Makoto with teary eyes.

"M-Ma-chan really contacted Gabriel-sama just for me to get my Papa here?"

"Well, yes. Because I know Iri-chan loves her Papa, and I thought that you could speak with one another. I couldn't contact her myself, so I asked Sera-tan. I, had to tell her that it was for something else, so I could speak to Gabriel-sama, and well...I had to promise to become a Magical Boy for her for a little while."

"Really? Ma-chan went through something like this for me? Even to go to Serafall-sama and ask such things? You truly have brought me happiness, and I can't ever repay something like that, thank you so very much."

Makoto shyly tipped his head to the side.

"Y-Yes, I thought that Iri-chan would want to see her Papa again. I asked Onii-chan if he wanted to ask Xenovia-senpai about her former guardian, but Xenovia-senpai was there and started crying...it kind of was depressing to see her cry like that."

"But even then, Ma-chan brought Papa to me! I am so happy that I'm extremely thrilled!" Irina kissed Makoto on the lips, as Irina's father smiled kindly. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you Ma-chan! To have Papa here is what I want to have! Thank you Ma-chan!"

Irina kissed him on his lips once more, and then hugged her father once more again.

"Irina, doing embarrassing things in front of your Papa, are you truly trying to say you are going to marry Makoto-kun here?"

Irina's face lit up bright up with redness.

"Papaaaaaaa! Don't say such things! W-We're already planning stuff, but even then...Papa, I'm surprised you came honestly, I didn't think you'd even want to look at me after everything that had gone on, it has made me feel complex honestly."

Irina suddenly dipped her expression.

Her face told a hard story for Touji to look at.

Touji cocked his head slowly to the side.

"Why are you looking worried Irina?"

"B-Because, I'm a Devil now, Papa. Papa, I didn't even mean to become a Devil, but I'm happy as a Devil, even though I still believe in God, and I don't know what to do Papa. Are you, ashamed that I became a Devil? I, didn't...Papa, please tell me you don't hate me..."

Irina looked down to the ground and held a depressed expression. Makoto wondered how Irina was going to feel if she heard something she didn't like. But she could see on her father's face, he didn't look disgusted with her, he didn't look like he hated her.

Touji allowed a small smile to appear on his lips.

"Ooh Irina, you saved Makoto-kun there. Gabriel-sama explained it to me, to sacrifice yourself for love is a wonderful thing. And now you get to spend time with the man that you love, and also to have a fun love with him, and hopefully give me grandchildren soon enough."

"Papa! W-Why are you saying that!?"

Irina screamed out, but Touji wagged his finger.

"Even as a Devil Irina, I still want to have children from you and have grandchildren for me. Even if Devils, I can teach them the ways of the Church as well with the upcoming factions meeting. Since we have time, Irina, allow us to talk how you are going to seduce Makoto-kun here."

""Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?""

Makoto and Irina cried out at the same time, but Touji grinned wildly.

"That's right Irina, don't worry now, Papa is understanding and will talk to you about everything you need to know." Irina's eyes bulged a little wider than usual, and Touji turned towards Makoto with his head bowing. "Thank you for this chance Makoto-kun to speak with my daughter like this, it means the world to me."

Makoto shook his head, and showed a kind smile towards them.

"Go, and have fun, okay?"

"Yes! Come on Papa! Come and see what I've seen for all of this! This school is interesting! Lets go and see and have some fun as well! I don't mind what we see first, but it is going to be amazing Papa! Thanks for the this Ma-chan!"

Irina happily skipped away with her father, leaving Makoto and Asia outside alone together.

Asia's eyes went towards Makoto, and he smiled towards her.

"Something wrong Asia-chan?"

"No, but Makoto-san really went out of his way for Irina-san didn't you?"

"W-Well, I don't know about that, I just wanted to make Iri-chan happy is all."

"And Makoto-san accomplished that very well. Makoto-san is always kind, doing this for Irina-san and making her happy."

"Thank you, Asia-chan. Shall we get to class?"

She smiled, nodding her head slowly.

With a smile on their lips, they walked towards the classroom.

* * *

Once getting there, he sat down casually, but others rushed towards him. The girls of the class all looked over his appearance, surprised by what he looked like now, and why he had an eyepatch on, and then Makoto braced himself for it.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

The screams that sounded like drills in his skull surrounded his form. He winced, as did Asia herself. Elmen walked in, looked at the girls, then immediately walked out, not wanting to have to deal with that again.

"What happened to Makoto-sama's eye!?"

"It was that crazy bitch, wasn't it!?"

"This can't be! You can't be defaced like this! It isn't happening! This can't be happening!"

"It is, someone's hurt Makoto-sama!"

"Time for vengeance! I bet that it was Ise that did all of this! He's the culprit in this!"

"Let's kill him!"

Makoto grimaced at the sight of what was going on, and felt terrible about it all.

"N-No wait! Onii-chan didn't do anything at all! Please lets all just calm down and not go crazy about all of this!"

The girls looked towards Makoto, and began crying their eyes out.

"No! Please don't do anything at all!"

"Please don't lie for that creature!"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Makoto-sama! We'll take care of him."

"N-No please don't do anything to Onii-chan! He didn't do any of this!"

They didn't listen and threatened Ise once more.

Makoto sighed, and tried his best to smooth over everything that was going on.

Makoto continued to try and get through to them, only for Millicas to suddenly rush up, and sit down hastily next to Makoto. As soon as he saw her, he knew that something was wrong, so he turned towards her, and smiled softly.

"Millicas-san, is something going on?"

She shifted in her seat, looking unsure.

"It's just. Otou-san and Okaa-san are so embarrassing sometimes. Already, they've said that they want to walk around and announce our 'engagement' which isn't something that I want to deal with honestly."

"Oh, I see, don't worry about such things Millicas-san, I'm sure they will give it another go later on. But don't let them worry you so much, you have to just get through today and then you'll be golden Millicas-san."

Millicas didn't feel anymore relieved than she was beforehand.

"Even then, Makoto-san. What if they keep saying it? Others might think we're engaged...n-not that it would be a problem for me of course!" Millicas quickly said. "I-I just, don't want Makoto-san to be more troubled than he already is! Please don't be so worried about me now!"

"Well, I wouldn't be troubled, my parents keep trying to marry me off to people, even today they want me to marry Iri-chan."

Millicas was surprised that he suddenly came out with that.

"R-Really? They want you to marry Irina-san as well? Then Makoto-san and I should also prepare for our future as well! Yes, I wont be losing to Irina-san, there's just no way that I will be losing to that person! No way!"

"W-Whoa, Millicas-san, please calm down."

Millicas didn't however, standing up for what she believed in.

"No, don't worry Makoto-san, we are going to have to be okay now. Maybe I shall take this chance to also get bridal training from my Okaa-san as well."

"Ugh..."

Makoto didn't know how to respond.

As that happened, Akeno walked in. Makoto looked on and wondered why she was there. She trotted along towards him, with her serene smile that always lit up the world around her. Most of the men in the class admired her as she walked.

She moved around the tables, and made it towards Makoto, standing before him with her hands behind her back. Nearly all of the guys, and even some girls looked on towards Makoto, wondering what was going on with the young boy, and the young woman at the same time.

"Fufufu, there you are Mako-kun."

"What's wrong, Akeno-senpai? Is there something you need?"

Akeno lowers her head on his response.

"Sorry for saying that sort of thing suddenly the other day. With the fighting with Rias, which I won by the way."

Makoto had to awkwardly chuckle at the end of that.

He didn't think that she needed to apologize for something like that.

"Akeno-senpai, you don't have to apologize for anything, though nearly killing Buchou and laughing about it was..."

"She deserved it for going psycho on me." Akeno stated, but then hung her head. "Though, I have to say that there is a way for us to make it up, and for us to become closer..." Makoto didn't know what that meant. "First we should practice using this." Akeno opens a thing packed in a small pouch in front of his eyes, a condom. All of the class' eyes were gathered on the thing Akeno was holding. "This, Mako-kun fufufu~"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU THINKING AKENO-SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?"

Makoto couldn't believe that she pulled something like that out in the middle of class, and from the look on her face, she wasn't confused, it looked like she had planned all of this, and now, seeing that on her face, she held a mischievous smirk.

Everyone in the classroom held a WTF face with jealousy erupting on both sides. People wanting Makoto and people wanting Akeno, they all looked jealous and didn't know how to speak properly, he just didn't know what to do or say either.

"Fufufu, considering that you're an adorable boy, and that I have been holding back my feelings, especially when it concerned Yumi-chan and the others. But now, I've decided that we should begin immediately Mako-kun~"

"D-Don't say cute things like that!"

"Even then, Mako-kun, allow me to place a cute expression on you and I shall have fun with you." Akeno then turned towards Asia and showed a sweet looking smile. "It's good for Asia-chan to use it as well fufufu. Unplanned sexual intercourse would hurt both of you. The relationship between men and women is difficult, but don't worry Asia-chan, we can teach you how to replicate this fun. In the harem hierarchy, Asia-chan would be a number two? That would be fun to say the least."

With that Akeno handed over a piece to Asia.

"Erm?"

Asia had a questioning look but then Akeno perversely giggled, leaning closer, and explained.

Suddenly Asia started blushing.

"…..Uuh, it is like the time when I tried giving Makoto-san a blowjob."

Makoto slapped his head, as another round of screams went off.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Makoto felt complicated about all of this, he didn't even know what to say.

But then Asia looked towards Makoto once more, and put her hands to her chest.

"While Makoto-san is worried, please don't be, I can do this Makoto-san, we can do this together."

"No, we don't have to do anything together right now."

Makoto felt like the life was leaving him, and he couldn't believe that this was going on.

"What what? Is Hyoudou going to become something amazing again? Did you get a blowjob from Asia-chan suddenly without my knowledge? How did you end up doing something of that nature? How weird, and unusual to say the least."

With full interest, while shining her glasses, the erotic girl Kiryuu asks as she came in.

"Where the hell did you even come from!?"

Makoto demanded, but Aika just grinned wildly.

"But, I wonder if it's all right. If you sleep with Akeno-senpai then Asia will-"

"Kiryuu-saaaaan! Please stoooooooop!"

The suddenly revived Asia covers Kiryuu's mouth. For some reason, Asia truly had to cover her mouth right now.

"Geez, Asia. I told you right? If you don't start moving soon, Hyoudou will become something troublesome. There are a lot of formidable enemies around him, you know? If you keep dilly dallying, before you know it he may be eaten. You won't like that, right? A man with the scent of another woman. Well, looking at Makoto-kun here, I do have to think that he's done something with a-"

"Please shut up! Don't say anything else! You're worrying Asia-chan and that's never a good thing, so stop it already!"

Makoto demanded, but Aika winked.

"I am worried. You're fine with me being your only ally, right? I am fine with a clean mood as well but you gotta do what you gotta do at times! Even you, Asia is ripe enough for eating!"

"Am I r-ripe enough for eating?"

Asia turned to Makoto and asked that.

Makoto felt his nervous heart going wild in his chest.

"Asia-chan, don't worry about what she says. She's a perverted person, and you don't have to worry about her."

"But, Mako-kun, don't you want to eat Asia-chan~? You can eat me if you'd prefer? If your mouth suddenly latched onto my own body and felt us together, bonding with one another, I am surprised that we can't do something like making love with one another."

Akeno teased, running her finger up and down his body. He naturally blushed at the touch that she was giving, but she still grinned out. Aika on the other hand, pressed forward, leaking her body against Makoto's desk.

"Could you not be so close please?"

He added a small beg to his voice, but she didn't pay heed, and moved her body slightly closer than beforehand.

"Don't be silly, and eat Asia already."

"I know what that means, and if I do or not, is none of your business."

Aika showed a small pout.

"How cruel, not even attempting to eat Asia. What if she wants to be eaten?"

Asia's interest was piqued, she couldn't deny that.

"Makoto-san, do I want to be eaten?"

Makoto blushed slightly, Akeno grinning, as Koneko walked in, saw what was going on, and like Elmen beforehand, she walked out as well, not wanting to get caught up in something like this, it was too much for her.

"W-Well, it all depends on what you like and such. You m-might want to, but that's a private discussion between a man and woman that love one another. D-Don't like this embarrassing girl try and force you into anything that you want to do!"

Aika took that as an insult, but Asia smiled happily.

"Don't be worried Makoto-san, I understand, and I have decided that I want to be eaten by you Makoto-san."

Makoto slapped himself in the head, and Aika took that to be an extremely happy look.

"Isn't that great, Asia! You'll be eaten!"

Kiryuu is filled with a deep emotion, and others in the classroom went nuts about what was going on.

"Fufu, that's right Mako-kun, you're going to eat Asia-chan and Mako-kun can then eat me as well, I wouldn't mind being eaten by Mako-kun." Akeno allowed her body to move closer, allowing her breasts to rest on his desk, he bit his bottom lip. "So, what do you say Mako-kun? Want to eat me too?"

At the teasing touch, Makoto pushed away from the desk, Millicas humming to herself.

"Well, that's not good, Makoto-san is going to eat all of these beautiful women? But, what about me Makoto-san? Are you going to eat me as well? Can you do that to me as well Makoto-san? Please, I wouldn't mind."

"W-Wait, Millicas-san, do you know what it means to do something like that?"

Millicas thought about it, then leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

"Something like that, right Makoto-san?"

Makoto chuckled slightly.

"S-Sure, lets go with that."

"Wait, Makoto-san. Are you telling me that I'm wrong?"

Makoto didn't know how to answer that without upsetting her. She was quite an innocent girl, and Makoto didn't want to ruin that, especially with the fact that she looked as if she was going to become upset, Makoto didn't want that to happen.

"I wouldn't say wrong, but it is, unique I'd say the word is anyway. A different take on it, but equally interesting."

Millicas still wasn't sure, but Makoto smiled, but then Aika moved her hand towards his.

"Show me your hand a bit."

"I'd rather not."

Makoto snatched his hand away, not trusting her even in the slightest.

But Aika moved closer and closer, and grabbed his hand lightning quick. Her glasses then began shining once more, Makoto felt horrid about this, honestly.

"…...It's good enough, you cut your fingernails quite deep."

"Please let go of my hand, now."

Makoto asked, but she didn't let go of his hand and preferred to do this the right way.

"Your nails-"

"Why are you going on about my nails exactly?"

Aika shrugged off his demands, and allowed a grin to appear on her face.

"Those men who cut their fingernails quickly play intensely with women is what I hear. Yes, to grope a women's body, if you have long fingernails then it's quite inconvenient."

"Ooh for the love of...whatever it is that you pray too, please don't say something like that..."

"But, this is good, you're going to be able to use these fingers on a young girl like Asia, and the others. I've heard the rumours, you're getting married to this Asia girl, right?" Makoto went to deny it, but Asia looked towards him as well, almost pleading with him. "So, that's right, isn't it? You're marrying Asia, and you're going to pleasure her, right?"

Makoto rolled his eye, but just nodded his head.

Asia's face brightened up, and so did Akeno as well.

"Ooh Makoto-san, you've made me very happy. I can't wait to marry Makoto-san now! I am sure that it is going to be for the best!"

Asia hugged Makoto tightly, and he felt complicated once more. He truly didn't know what the hell was going to happen from this point forward. He just didn't understand it at all.

* * *

Somehow the class starts later on, and from the open door in the back, parents of Makoto's classmates keep coming in. Sirzechs came into the classroom, and along with Grayfia. As soon as Sirzechs saw Makoto, he held up wedding book, and opened it to show wedding dresses, and suits as well.

"Ooh crap..."

Muttering that out, Makoto was sure that he was doing this on purpose.

"Makoto-kun! You look happy today! And also ready to get married?"

Makoto held a stare for the young looking red haired man.

"Are you kidding me right now Sirzechs-sama?"

But Sirzechs just grinned happily.

"Nope, this is no joke, I am sure that you are going to be adorable with your wife Millicas. Please don't fight it though, I will be happy if you do something for me like this. Because, you are very important to someone like me. Being my daughters future husband is-"

"Don't embarrass Millicas."

PULL!

"Owieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It huwts Grawfia!"

He couldn't speak properly, but he was embarrassing Millicas.

She looked so embarrassed that Makoto felt sorry for her, he didn't want her to fall over since the way she looked right now, she looked as if she was going to faint.

"Millicas-san, please don't be so worried, you'll be okay."

Makoto assured her, but she didn't feel good inside right now.

"Makoto-san, if Otou-sama keeps going on like this, I don't know how I am going to cope. Please tell me that this is just a nightmare, or a horrid daydream? Because, this does feel like it isn't a normal thing at all."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"Please don't be so worried Millicas-san, I am sure that he is going to get over this eventually, and you'll be okay. Just breathe, and we'll get through this, I am sure."

Millicas just looked to the ground with Sirzechs pulling out a camera, and taking a photo of her sitting in the classroom. It was highly embarrassing to say the least.

The female teacher, walked in, and Makoto couldn't believe that she was, there. The long blue hair, and the cold expression. She was back once more, and Makoto looked towards Millicas and the others.

She didn't even seem to register them, and just walked forward, more and more by the second.

But Makoto stood up, and walked towards the front of the class. The female teacher looked towards Makoto who looked right back at her.

He didn't show any fear, or any apprehension either.

"It's time for class young man, please sit down."

"Yeah, right. I'm not doing that. You are so mysterious, and you're here once more. What the heck are you exactly? I don't understand what you're supposed to be right now. Please tell me what's going on with you right now. Oh, and don't try and escape, a Maou-sama is in the back, along with his powerful wife, so you can't get away."

The blue haired woman merely bowed her head once looking towards Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Now is hardly the time to converse."

"Shall I go and get my Master then?"

Makoto threatened, but the young woman looked less than receptive for something like that.

"N-Not Serafall, I can't handle that woman."

"Big mistake, you knew my Master was Serafall-tan! So, don't stand there and pretend that you aren't supernatural!"

"Alright keep your voice down." Makoto scowled as did the woman. "Get through this, and we'll talk quietly. Not now, I have a class to teach, and I have had zero prep work, so don't interrupt me while I'm doing this."

Makoto scowled, but consented, and walked back to his seat.

As soon as he did, Makoto felt Millicas' eyes on him, so he shrugged his shoulders, and then looked forward.

But as they were thinking about it, the woman Sensei began giving out, clay.

"This is an English class, you know?"

Makoto whispered to the young Sensei, but she looked cross at him.

"Don't say such things, I am making this up as I go along."

Makoto continued looking on with a wild expression.

But the Sensei walked around and did what she was supposed to do.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there, somewhere. Just do it."

Makoto looked incredulous towards her, he didn't think that she would be like that.

[Lets try!]

Makoto heard the class call, but he didn't know what he was supposed to make. He didn't even know what he was supposed to make. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do something about this at all.

"I-It's difficult."

Asia was trying her best, but she found it hard, and then he saw his parents cheering for her.

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

Realising Makoto's father and mother's voice, she turned back and did it happily. Asia truly was doing her best in everything that she was trying to do, it made Makoto happy that Asia was being supported like they were.

"We-Well, I don't know if this is the right way to do it but..."

Millicas played with the clay, moving it up and down. From behind her, Sirzechs was raising his arms and cheering happily.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That's my daughter! Do it Millicas, show everyone here that you are amazing! You can do it my dear lovely daughter! You don't have to worry about this at all! You can do this, I know that you can do this!"

Millicas felt ashamed right now, she didn't want to have to deal with this.

But Grayfia merely pulled Sirzechs back, and stopped him embarrassing the young girl.

Millicas was relieved by that, even if only a little bit.

Everyone in the class was kneading the clay like there was no tomorrow. Makoto himself didn't even know what he was suppose to make. He wasn't like Ise, he knew what Ise would probably make, but he himself? He didn't know.

So, he closed his eye, and allowed himself to imagine the first thing that he thought.

An image of a young woman entered his mind, unlike anyone had seen beforehand.

He couldn't explain it, but the young woman slowly filled his mind and his hands moved the clay around like he was in a trance. His fingers danced with powers, and his eye also did as well, despite it being closed.

From the void beyond, he could faintly hear "It's okay now." once more, again and again.

He felt like he could remember everything that happened, and that could happen. He clay began taking shape as well, it formed the shape of a young woman that Makoto forgot a long time ago, and now he was back once more.

The Sensei walked closer, and saw what was going on.

Looking at the clay, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Hyo-Hyoudou-kun…."

She murmured out, Makoto's eye opened to see that she looked shocked.

"Sensei, what's wrong?"

For some reason, with an astonished expression she was shaking her whole body.

"T-This is...who is this person? What is her name?"

"Well, I don't think that she has a 'name' per-say, considering that I just made her up..."

That's what Makoto thought, but the young woman held other ideas.

"No, she does have a name." Said the blue haired woman. "Her name is-"

"Ooh!"

There's an excited cheer from the class as the Sensei was going to reveal something important, which kind of pissed off Makoto, as he wanted to know what it was, but now that he didn't know, he felt slightly disheartened.

Sirzechs came up from behind Makoto, and looked at the figure. He blinked, sharing a look with Grayfia who dipped her eyes.

"W-Wonderful…Makoto-kun. To think that you had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all to view, and also, a man that can work with his hands, this is a spectacular day indeed."

Sirzechs laid a hand on Makoto's shoulder, causing him to stiffen.

Makoto didn't even want to know what he was talking about right now, and just bobbed his head along.

"T-That woman is beautiful? Shit! That's cool….!"

"No way! This can't be, to make something like that…!"

Makoto can hear screams nearby as well but the moment someone in the class said "5000!", the class started changing.

"No, 6000!"

"I'll pay 7000! I want it!"

"Don't joke with me! I'll buy it! Tonight she'll keep me company! 8000!"

The English class which used the PVC clay did a complete change, it changed into an auction house for the statue of the mysterious woman that Makoto made, and he didn't even think about it, all he could do was look upon the young woman and wanting to understand what's going on.

* * *

After class, Makoto immediately went towards the young woman Sensei. He stared at her with his single eye, and she looked right back. She knew what he wanted, and it was only affirmed when Elmen and Koneko moved closer as well, looking hardly. Asia also came along, but she couldn't muster up a dark look like the other two.

Millicas went to her parents to explain the situation.

"Sensei, the word, now please? And don't run off either."

"Running off, I wouldn't be able to do that." She released a breath, looking to the door. "Then, follow me and we shall converse about what you have been wondering since the first time that we met one another."

Makoto slowly nodded, and moved out of the room with the others.

Following her to an empty area outside, Makoto and the girls looked on with harsh eyes.

"First of all, I am sure you all wish to know what I am."

"You're damn right lady, we know you're not human."

Elmen held scrunching eyebrows.

The Sensei hummed to herself.

"It's been a while since I saw a Vampire, are they all this stubborn?"

Koneko's eyes sharpened.

"...So, you are supernatural, and yet, I cannot see what you are...what are you exactly? Your scent is, different to most, and it is, baffling...what are you exactly?"

The Sensei looked gracefully between them all, then released a breath. However, the breath contained fire, causing them all to jump back, but the flames didn't touch them, and disappeared into embers in the sky.

"Fire...breathing fire..."

"Yes, that's right." The Sensei countered Asia who looked troubled, and stayed behind Makoto. "As you may have guessed by now, I am, not a human and my species is, Dragon."

"Dragon, then how are you in human form…?"

Makoto asked with a curious expression.

"Some Dragons can take the appearance of human's."

"...If you're a Dragon, why are you here?"

Koneko this time demanded, sticking near Makoto.

"The reason I am here, well there are a few reasons. Teaching a class is one of them."

"So, a Dragon came here, and turned human, all so she could teach a class? I highly doubt that." Elmen gave accusing eyes. "So, who are you working for? Are you working for that black water guy? The one that blinded Makoto-kun here?"

"No, I saved this young boy, remember boy?"

"Of course I remember, you did save me, but you never showed up, and when you do, you always act mysterious. If you're a Dragon, then you have to understand that I have to tell my Master, about all of this."

"Serafall huh..." She seemed to look slightly worried. "I have already cleared this with her, not long ago. She should understand what's going on with me, and why I have chosen to come here."

"Then why have you come here? And don't say it is because you wanted to have a teaching career. It is hardly an excuse."

The young Sensei was surprised by the strength that Makoto was showing.

But she still held her cold demeanour.

"My reasons, are exclusive to me and others that are deemed worthy enough."

"I'm the Queen of the Maou-sama, shouldn't I be informed?"

"Sorry young one, but it isn't as simple as that. I have to keep my reasons a secret for now, and even Serafall wouldn't reveal why. It is top secret, please don't ask any more about all of this. You can however be sure that you aren't going to be in worry with me around."

"Then, who are you?"

Elmen this time asked directly, wanting to get to the point.

The young Sensei hummed to herself, placing a finger on her chin and thought about the answer.

"Well, that's...I suppose I could say my name, but I don't want to."

"That's just being stubborn!"

Elmen huffed loudly, the Sensei just shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. Either way, as I said, there's nothing to worry about."

"Well, why did you keep yourself secret? And why couldn't even Sona-senpai know of this? Maybe okay, that I can't, and that these girls can't either. But why couldn't a King of this town know what was going on?"

"I wasn't informed of why Serafall chose to withhold the information, perhaps it is on a need to know basis. And she wasn't on the need to know. I understand the confusion within you, but there is a specific reason I am here."

"Is it to do with Apep by chance?"

Makoto asked directly, the Sensei sharpening her eyes.

"He's part of the reason, but not the full reason. He's causing trouble, and that's not something I can tolerate. He needs to be stopped before he can regain...it doesn't matter. I've already said too much."

"Wait, please don't go yet. There's many things that I don't understand, I need to know these things, because he affects me too. He's tried to kill people that I care about, I need to understand why he's doing all of this, why he needs to do any of this, please just tell me what you know about him, and maybe my past too, if you knew my parents, or...I don't know, but I know you know something about me. The way you look at me, the way you speak without even a hint of hesitation in your voice, and your general body language, it is for someone you're familiar with, I can tell right away that you and I are somehow connected, and I want to know why that is."

"You're a very perceptive young man, I will give you that. I should have maybe hidden my outwardly ticks more than I have, that is my error, and for that, I can only say that I am sorry. But, you don't have to worry about that right now, all you need to worry about is the assignment that I will be giving out in a few days."

That didn't exactly sit well with Makoto, and the others also felt unsatisfied as well.

"Wait, you have to say and tell me something else, please..."

The Sensei turned her head.

"I have a class to sort out, and you also need to head for lunch as well. If you wish to know more, time will be the answer you'll seek. For now, all I can say is that you have to wait for what's to come, Makoto." She went to walk away, but then she paused, and turned towards him, and bent down to his level. Her eyes went into his own. "When I first laid my eyes on you, I couldn't believe it was you, I had accepted that you were...but, you're alive, you're truly here, she was right all along that she did save you..."

"Save me...from what?"

The blue haired woman huffed slightly.

"It doesn't matter. For you to disappear on me like that..." She pulled at Makoto's cheek as he let out a cry. "Honestly, you're more trouble than you're worth sometimes. And to not even tell me either, you've got explaining to do." She released his cheek, then patted his cheek, confusing him. "To have you alive is, my..." She said something quietly, but Makoto couldn't hear what she said. "Either way, Makoto, we'll soon be seeing one another again. And when we do, we'll be making an, agreement between us."

"What kind of agreement?"

The young woman didn't reveal anything and just smiled to herself.

"You truly are troublesome...but, I did take a vow too..."

"Vow?"

The young woman didn't reveal anything.

The Sensei walked away, leaving the four there, to contemplate what had just happened.

"She's clearly an odd cookie, but a Dragon huh, wasn't expecting that."

"...What were you expecting then?"

Koneko's question shot towards Elmen who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I just didn't think Dragon. I was leaning towards water sprite or something like that, with the blue hair and all. But seems to not be the case. Even then, she clearly is connected to Makoto-kun and his past huh...why is she even here and what does she want?"

"I just can't believe Sera-tan knew that this woman was here, and didn't say anything...ugh, I'm gonna have to have words with that King of mine."

Makoto said with a sharpened eye, fully intending to get what he needed.

* * *

Around the corner, the Sensei looked back, and looked at the group once more, and smiled to herself.

" _Chelia, you idiot, truly not even telling me for this long that he was...all that lost time, we'll have to make up...even though he's...he's still the core of the man that I..._ "

The young woman turned her head, and walked away, smiling to herself, and held happiness tears in her eyes.

* * *

A small time later on, as Makoto was walking with Asia towards the classroom to pick something up, Irina came bouncing up towards them with her father following after her.

"Papa! This is..." She paused, and looked at the other two. "Ooh! Ma-chan and Asia-san! They're here as well!"

"Iri-chan, are you having fun with your Otou-sama?"

Irina smiled wider than before.

"Yes! That's right Ma-chan, I am having much fun! You don't have to worry about anything now! I am going to have fun with my Papa, and everything! I've shown him my classroom, and around the campus, we're having so much fun! Thank you again Ma-chan!"

"O-Oh, you don't have to keep thanking me, please don't be concerned."

Irina however grabbed Makoto's hands and held them tightly.

"Yes, but I have to Ma-chan. B-Because of Ma-chan, I was able to spend time with my Papa. Though Papa took time out just for me, I was surprised, but he still came for me and I was able to spend time with my Papa."

Makoto smiled at the sight.

It was one of the things that he truly did love about all of this.

Irina truly got what she wanted in the end.

She got to spend time with her father.

Makoto knew that it must have weighed on her that she would have to think about this, but now that she could spend time with her father she seemed to have brightened up even more than beforehand.

Irina's father walked closer to Makoto.

"Incidentally, Makoto-kun, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Papa?"

"Don't worry Irina, I just want to speak with Makoto-kun privately."

Irina held complication on her face, but consented and walked towards the side.

Makoto followed after him, and stood privately.

"S-So, Shidou-san, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Don't show nervousness, I'm not going to grill you for information. I merely just wish to say, take care of my daughter."

"Your daughter, yes. Of course I am going to take care of Irina-chan."

Touji allowed a fatherly smile on his face.

"That's right, I am sure that you would. When I first saw that you were a Devil, and heard my daughter became one, I became shocked. Especially after what happened in the past in this town. But once hearing the circumstances from Gabriel-sama, I became happy that Irina was living a happy life. I know when we left this town, she became disheartened that she couldn't spend her time with you. Even though she became an Exorcist, I always thought that a part of her wished to come back here and be with you. My daughter loves you, Makoto-kun."

"A-And I love your daughter, sir. No harm will ever come to her, she'll always be beside me."

Touji continued to smile, looking at the boy's eyepatch.

"Irina told me how you lost your eye, protecting her. No act of courage could be greater than willingly giving your body for another. You willingly saved her life, and she did the same to you as well. It seems that I can't butt in here, and say anything other than make my daughter happy."

Makoto's face turned upwards as well.

"Of course, I'll definitely make Iri-chan happy, as much as I possibly can."

"That means, we can expect a wedding soon?"

Touji held a hint of a smile on his lips.

"W-What?! W-Why does everyone want me to marry all of a sudden!?"

"Because I think that it is going to be rather interesting." Touji grinned, his smile turning slightly perverse which surprised Makoto. "I'd also like to be an Ojii-sama in the future Makoto-kun, hear me? I want to have grandchildren. I don't mind if they are Devils, it would be the best to have grandchildren soon. I wont be alive forever Makoto-kun, and that means-"

"I know what that means! P-Please calm down! Iri-chan and I haven't even done anything like that yet! W-We've kissed, that's it!"

Freaking out about all of this, Makoto held his hands up with fear.

"Hahaha, do not be concerned, she's a very beautiful girl, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"And Makoto-kun is a healthy young male, that is going places. So, please marry my Irina and give her children, I am sure she would love to become your wife as well. Please just do that for me, alright?"

His head felt like it was spinning, and he felt a little sick honestly.

But he did his best to smile, and nod his head slowly.

"O-Of course sir, I'll do my b-best."

Hearing that, Touji brightened his expression.

"Good, that's a very good feeling that you have right now, Makoto-kun. Yes, with Irina as your partner, there is no way that you can't succeed, you can do this my boy, just make good on your promise, and marry Irina soon. Also, when you get married, make sure I have an invite as well."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, slapping himself in the head.

But Irina came running over.

"Papa! I can see you're embarrassing Ma-chan, what have you been saying?!"

Touji chuckled like a father would do.

"Do not be concerned, you don't have to worry."

"But when it is Papa, I have to worry. You are always saying weird things Papa, especially to Ma-chan, I am not happy about that Papa!"

Irina showed the defiant face of a woman with a mission in mind.

"Irina, you're becoming angry unnecessarily. Now, why don't you show me some more of your school?" Irina held a wary look for Touji but he held an innocent smile on his lips. "You surely are an interesting person, aren't you Irina?"

"Papa..."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Goodbye Makoto-kun, Holy Maiden Asia-san."

Touji bowed, and left the pair alone together.

Makoto turned his eye towards Asia who smiled.

"Would you like to get something to eat Asia-chan?"

"Yes, let us go Makoto-san!"

Together, they took off and went to get something to eat.

* * *

Later on, during the lunch break, Makoto witnessed, something else entirely that he didn't think that he would see.

"It is well made. Ise, you even included a sober version of me as well, you are adorable, you truly are adorable, aren't you? Screw all of the others who lust after me, you're it Ise, this is so cute, I am so adorable as a clay model."

That's what Rias said smiling while touching the statue made of PVC clay during the class that Ise was in and Makoto along with Asia were surprised to see that his class, and Ise's did the same thing, believing him to think that the female Sensei stole from the second years class, since she even admitted to having nothing else prepared.

Standing in front of the vending machine, Akeno gently looked upon Makoto who couldn't face her. She was too embarrassing right now, especially with what happened in the morning. With Koneko and Elmen deciding to take time away from the group, it was only him and Asia that were left there now with the others.

"Ara ara, as expected of Ise-kun who looks and touches Buchou's body everyday." Akeno was also smiling, surprised by the quality of the statue. Her eyes brazenly gazed upon Makoto who held a timid smile for her. "Would you make one for me as well next time? If you want to reproduce my body I will remove my clothes. You can touch me."

"Akeno-senpai! Please don't recreate what happened this morning! I might die!"

"Fufu, don't die Mako-kun, I still need you, you can't die just yet."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, as Asia fidgeted around.

"Makoto-san is my fiancée after all, and looking at Akeno-senpai with such eyes..."

"A-Ah! Don't worry about that Asia-chan, you are...erm, you are the best."

Makoto didn't think that he would be able to say what he really wanted to, but Asia looked brightened up either way, so it didn't matter in the end, and she ended up attaching her body to his arm.

Ise then turned to Rias who held a complicated expression on her face.

"By the way, Buchou. Did Sirzechs-sama come?"

On Ise's question, Rias puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Otou-sama was there for me mostly, and Onii-sama went to go and see Millicas. So, I didn't have to deal with that embarrassment. Though we talked about sexual health and such and then my Otou-sama told me that maybe I should consider thinking about it when in regards to Ise, you Ise that is."

"O-Oh Buchou! Yo-You don't know how I feel about this!"

Ise smiled out happily, and didn't seem to notice the sad gaze Rias was giving.

"Ah, Buchou, Makoto-kun. Moreover everyone came as well."

Yumi came closer, and gave Makoto a kiss which he returned.

"Yumi-senpai, kissing suddenly like that in front of everyone else..."

"We've done more in private Makoto-kun, are you still shy?"

Makoto poked his fingers together, Ise being intrigued.

"Erm, I don't know, it's just...e-either way, what's going on Yumi-senpai?"

With his question known, Yumi pointed down the corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit. And Makoto-kun, the 'witch' keeps calling out your name. So I am sure you know who this person is, right Makoto-kun?"

Makoto sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Are they saying 'Ma-tan!' or something like that?"

"Y-Yes, and she seems, distressed."

"Of course she is..."

Makoto walked down the corridor, with the others following after him.

* * *

As he moved closer, he saw a crowd gathering around the area, and he knew that Serafall was there. He just knew it would be here, because she was the type of person who would do things of this nature, and then he would have to become involved.

[Kaccha Kaccha!]

Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor.

As he progressed further, a recognisable outfit came jumping in Makoto's eye.

It was Serafall, who was wearing her usual outfit. She even wore a shorter version than usual, and Makoto along with others could see her panties. Turning to Ise, he saw that Ise's eyes were lustfully on the woman's panties, until Makoto swiftly punched him in the head, forcing his body backwards and away.

"What have you done to my Ise!?"

Rias growled, and went towards Makoto, but Akeno got in the way with an "Fufu." erupting out of her mouth.

"Ara ara, Buchou. You're not going to try and hurt Mako-kun for your own gain again, are you?"

"Own gain Akeno?"

Akeno challenged her right back with the gaze she gave.

"Yes, that's right Buchou, you often do the same thing as others, and try to bully Mako-kun here. But, I wont let you do that, how about going away for a little while? Or maybe finding the local liquor store or something?"

Akeno saw Rias' face go as red as her hair.

"A-Akeno! You know that I'm kicking the stuff the best that I can! But with people like you always putting me down! How can I grow if you don't let me blow!?"

"I'll let you blow Buchou~"

Rias clicked her fingers at Ise.

"Yes, Ise yes, you understand. I'll blow with you anytime."

Akeno turned her eyes towards the getting hugged by Asia and butt groped by Yumi Makoto, who held red on his face.

"Is she talking about, oral, or something else?"

"I don't know, I never thought Asia-chan and Irina-chan would try and give me oral either so, I want to say that she's talking about oral, but I pray that she's not trying to do anything too disturbing either."

"As long as it isn't the other blow."

Akeno chuckled, as Rias looked towards Serafall, and paled. On her shoulder, was Princess. That, devastated her more than she ever thought possible. She pushed away, as Princess caught her eyes, giving a playful yet frightening swipe with her hand.

"Ooh no, it is the Demon cat again! Ise, help me! She's going to murder me!"

Rias hid behind Ise, but he saw Princess and began crying as well.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

While saying that, Saji came through and didn't see Serafall there.

Girls who looked like members of the student council as well come following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Saji, he was doing his job properly, huh. That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

The remaining people were Makoto's group and Saji's group, and the cosplay girl. He turned towards Serafall, while speaking.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume..." Saji's eyes opened wide when seeing Serafall. "No...nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Serafall-sama! Please don't do anything to me! Please don't attack me! I'm sorry for being a shit! And your outfit is beautiful as always! You don't have to tie me up in your dungeon!"

Serafall cocked her head to the side.

"Saji-chan? Where you dissin on my outfit?"

Makoto didn't know she knew that word, but Saji just felt fear.

"I'm sorry! Please don't become angry! Your outfit is the best! And please don't lock me away either! I mean, me and my heart, we have issues! Sometimes, I say things that I don't mean and or don't see the person who I'm talking to, and I need to shut up now, don't I!?"

"That's right~ Please do shut up~"

Saji consented, nodding his head with a cry.

Serafall then looked behind Saji to see, under the guidance of Sona Sitri Kaichou, the crimson haired males approached, that being Rias' father, and her brother, Makoto guessed that Millicas was near Grayfia, and he was proven right when she walked next to her..

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-"

The strict Kaichou said that, but as soon as she saw Serafall, she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you again!"

Sona's eyes dropped, Serafall charging for her.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Sona-chan!?"

"No! Someone help me! You can't lock me away again! Go and drink with Rias!"

Sona cried, and Makoto felt sorry for her, seeing how she looked very desperate right now.

"I fucking heard that Sona!"

Sona grew with awkwardness in her face.

Sirzechs' eyes went towards Serafall, who held onto a sad Sona.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

"Yes, that's right Ojii-chan!"

"I'm not an Ojii-chan!"

Sirzechs pouted, but then saw Makoto, and held up the wedding book again, making him cringe.

Serafall bounced wildly, with Sona in her arms.

"I almost didn't make it today, when my Ma-tan..." She paused and looked towards Makoto who looked right back. "Ma-tan?! There you are! You been hiding yourself or something Ma-tan!? I was looking before, then people bombarded me and naturally took my picture~ I didn't think that Ma-tan would do something like be adorable with me~"

"N-No, I was here since before, seeing you cling to Kaichou, could you please let her go?"

Sona was grateful that at least Makoto willingly stuck up for her, but Sona didn't like the look in Serafall's eyes right now, they held darkness, and some intent that she didn't want to become apart of.

"No, I can't do that Ma-tan, Sona-chan here still is being punished."

"B-But, she hasn't done anything."

Sona vigorously nodded her head once more, but Serafall still shook her head.

"No, that's wrong Ma-tan. Remember when she bullied you?"

"That was ages ago, and I'm sorry for that!"

Sona cried out, but Serafall didn't care.

"Serafall-sama, why have you got Princess with you?"

"Ara, Rias-chan~. Long time~ Yes, that's right, Princess-chan here came to me this morning and clung to me, so I brought her~ She actually seemed to keep pushing your picture, so she probably was missing you."

Rias began sobbing to herself. Princess then jumped towards Rias' shoulder, and embedded her claws into Rias' shoulder, causing her to stiffen. She turned her wet eyes towards Princess who she swore held a disgusted and yet annoyed expression on her face, like she was going to murder someone at any second.

"...F-Fuck off please..."

She asked with an unexpected kindness, but Princess didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Nyaaaaa..."

Rias only heard Princess whisper that dangerously. She just knew that it was only a matter of time before she died, and she didn't want to die either. She tried peeling the young cat off her shoulder, but Princess wouldn't leave her shoulder, and just smirked at her, making her sob even more.

"Onee-sama, why are you sobbing?"

Millicas gently extended a concerned face, but Rias couldn't answer, Sona understood though, and felt sorry for Rias, especially with the cat right on her shoulder, she now knew of how dark and evil (at least to them) that cat truly was.

"I might need a drink to get through this nightmare..."

"No more drinking until you're older."

Sirzechs growled at her, causing her to growl right back like a tiger.

Sona's eyes went towards Makoto's pleadingly, but he didn't know what he could do for her at this moment.

"Anyway Ma-tan! Why didn't you tell me what was going on!? I became shocked! I didn't think Ma-tan would become a liar? Is it because of Grayfia-chan? She always tries to threaten me like that, and now she's gotten her evil seriousness into the cuteness that is my Queen!"

"Actually-"

"You're still here Saji-chan? I thought you might have done the intelligent thing and ran away so to not allow my more aggressive traits to come out. But it seems that isn't the case. May I ask, why Saji-chan exactly? Because, I don't think that I like this honestly, so please don't be such a prude or anything either~"

Saji cried, and ran away at top speeds, he didn't want to die this time.

Serafall, then looked towards Makoto once more.

"Ma-tan? Why didn't you tell me? Was it Grayfia-chan? I know she can be evil, and mean." Grayfia scowled. "But, you can tell me anything my sweet Queen, you don't have to be scared, especially if someone is bullying you, like Gabriel." Makoto was glad Gabriel wasn't around. "She's a bully Ma-tan, but you don't have to worry, my Queen isn't going to be bullied. So tell me my Queen, I want to know things about why you didn't tell me. Don't worry, no bully or Gabriel's can hurt you now."

Makoto felt worried, and looked to Sona who shed more tears.

"Sona-kaichou..."

"I know, Hyoudou-kun, you have to do what you have to do."

Makoto apologized to Sona within his head, seeing Serafall tapping her foot aggressively.

"Erm. You see Sera-tan, I didn't think that this would be your thing and then I discussed it with Sona-senpai, and she told me that she...erm, thought that it would be a, waste of your time, if you came, so I just didn't say anything about it at all, you k-know?"

Serafall looked betrayed.

"M-Ma-tan lied to me? Even though Ma-tan and I have a fun sexy relationship, you've done this Ma-tan and decided to hide this from me? Why Ma-tan? Why would Ma-tan do something like this? I thought Ma-tan and I had a good sexy and healthy relationship with one another...wait, you said Sona-chan also did this?"

Sona sweated bullets at that moment.

She felt dizzy and sick, she didn't want to deal with this anymore.

But then Serafall placed a hand on her shoulder, and grinned wildly.

"Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Gabriel~ She would have met her maker...wait, even I think that's a bit cruel because God is...even then! She needs to stop torturing me with her words, and her weird body that doesn't make sense! And she's a total rip off of me! She needs to stop!"

Makoto slapped himself in the head, and slowly pulled closer.

"Sera-tan please calm down, if you become serious, then something bad could happen. And Sera-tan, Gabriel-sama isn't a bad person, she's actually quite the humbling woman honestly, and I don't understand why you don't like her."

Serafall's eyes sharpened, and then sighed heavily.

"Why I dislike Gabriel...well, there's a lot of reasons. Like, she is always trying to take my Queen from me, she's a corrupter, she's the reason my life goes bad sometimes. She makes me look bad, and herself look good! She's not even a real person! She's evil, and I dislike her very much!"

"O-Oh, Sera-tan, what am I going to do with you?"

"Get Gabriel away from me and make sure that she doesn't want to spend time with me."

Serafall murmured, as Rias moved closer. Her eyes went to Princess who held daringness in her orbs.

"Serafall-sama, please can this bitch be moved now?"

"She's not a bitch Rias-chan." Rias held a hand to her mouth. "She's an adorable Kitty who likes to play with you."

"Can't she play with someone else instead? Please, I'm begging you."

Rias put on a cute expression, but Serafall turned away and talked to Rias' father, antagonizing Rias.

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle~ Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know? And my cute Ma-tan likes having me in these outfits. Didn't you know that Ma-tan has a cute fetish for magical girls~? He likes the magical girls, yeah the magical girls, and wants to have fun with the magical girls~ Ooh baby~"

Serafall made a pass at Makoto who blushed slightly, turning away only to be embedded into Yumi's chest, thanks in part due to his height and how he fell against her. She lightly patted the back of his head, and held his head to her breasts, Serafall showing a displeasing smile.

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-san, don't believe it."

Sirzechs interrupted, and Rias felt guilt and fear inside. Princess' eyes fell upon her own eyes, and she felt the back of her paw brushing her face. Rias felt like dying at that moment. Ise on the other hand, looked baffled by the exchange of the Maou's, Makoto was more used to it though by now.

"Bu-Buchou, it's a light mood far surpassing my imagination but, Serafall-sama is…"

Rias rolled her eyes, and then turned to Ise with a slightly funny look to her eyes.

"I forgot to say it… No, I didn't want to say it but for the 4 current Maou-sama's, everyone of them is like this. During private times, they are really amenable, to a severe extent, and right now, I have a massive headache because this bitch keeps hitting me in the head!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Rias heard the growling from Princess, and went into her bag, offering the cat some milk.

"Here, please don't hurt me..."

Princess took the bottle of milk, and drunk it without a care in the world.

Makoto shared a look with Sona who held her redness on her cheeks. She looked completely embarrassed, and that made him feel all the more sorrowful for the young woman, he wanted to hep her, but right now, he just didn't know how he was supposed to help her.

Serafall noticed Sona's sad expression, and clung to her even tighter.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your Onee-sama, me, with only a few days us not seeing one another, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan! Because, So-tan and Ma-tan are going to have kinky fun with me and we're going to embrace one another in a threesome way."

Makoto held a hand to his forehead, keeping his embarrassment to a minimum.

Kaichou said with an unsatisfied expression, while her eyes were twitching.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behavior is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit. A-And to embarrass Hyoudou-kun as well, who is doing all he can "

Serafall became dissatisfied.

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her Onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl and I am having Ma-tan become my own Magical boy as well! Together we're going to enjoy everything and everyone with the love of the Magical people of the society, and I can't just say anything else, because it is going to be adorable you know?! Since with the glittering stick, I erase Angels and Fallen Angels, and that means Gabriel too."

Serafall winked at Makoto, who looked oddly at her. Sona however just looked depressed all the same time.

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my Onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

Ise looked towards Makoto, who looked embarrassed.

"So, is this why you didn't want to call Serafall-sama during that time?"

Makoto lowered his face.

"Yes, that's right. Sera-tan hasn't truly begun yet. She can become rather scary you know? But don't worry, she usually calms down when I begin having fun with her. But even then, she can still be rather, overbearing, but even if I say that, Sona-senpai suffers even more than me, because Sera-tan knows when to calm down when it is to due with me."

Ise still looked bewildered, but Sona right now wasn't bewildered, she was downright terrified.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

That calm and composed Kaichou had her eyes wet, and ran away from that place.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind! Ma-tan! I have to capture Sona-chan! Lets all get together later and all have a threesome with one another! Since Ma-tan already has had fun with another girl, it is time for me to have fun with you as well Ma-tan! Wait Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Serafall rushed after her, Sona shedding more tears by the second.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan! We have to sleep with Ma-tan together!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'! And I will only be with someone I love! Not someone you force on me!"

"Geez, I can see why Sona-senpai asked me to not have her come...even then she still loves Sona-senpai so..."

Muttering to himself, Yumi petted the back of his head, looking down at him.

"Hey Makoto-kun, with everyone free, would you like to come back with me later on and we can have some...fun of our own?"

"Yumi-senpai, to suggest that here..."

Yumi allowed a smile to appear on her face.

"Even then, I thought that it would be good, if we came together later on Makoto-kun. How about that? We could, have fun with one another, and do other things as well, that's if, you want to Makoto-kun?"

Makoto shyly blushed at the whispering, and fell against her breasts, making Yumi smile brightly.

Sirzechs leaned closer to Rias, who was trying to fight Princess at this point.

"Yeah. The Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan."

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me that please, and please get this fucking cat off me because she kills me please, I'm scared Onii-sama, help me already…can't you see that she's threatening me with her eyes, and claws, and her weird ass gaze on me."

Millicas held a smile on her face right now, because of what was happening to Rias, and not happening to her as well.

"No way…Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me every-time while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…"

Sirzechs looked shocked, and Rias felt like crying.

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood, and help me please, Princess is hurting me right now."

[Flash]

Rias' father took her picture when she was mad and scared. It was an expression filled with emotion.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly….. I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez! Why is no one helping me right now!? I've said it like five times this cat is trying to murder me! Help me please! I'm begging at this point! She's hurting me! She's a freaking beast and hates me!"

Rias' father leaned closer, and brushed Princess' face with her fingers.

"Fufu, Rias. Don't be silly, this lovely kitten is adorable."

"Otou-sama! Open your eyes! She's not a lovely kitten! She's a freaking nutcase! She's evil, and please don't hate me! But this cat isn't normal, she's twisted, and she wants me to burn or something! You've got to help me for the love of Maou-sama! This hurts! This bitch is killing me!"

Rias' father doesn't seem to care, and continues playing with Princess, with Sirzechs joining in. Rias tightened her eyes, and angrily looked at the others to help, but all she saw was Akeno waving at her, which enraged her even more.

"Maou-sama and, Maou-sama's family have interesting common features."

Akeno says that happily from the bottom of her heart with a smile.

"Common feature?"

Makoto added, Akeno smiling and went to the other side of him, hugging him around the head.

"Maou-sama and everyone are all just amusing. And also, your sister, without exception is a serious person. Ufufu, definitely because her free natured brother became the Maou-sama, she couldn't not become serious."

Makoto could see why Sona and Rias would have hardships, but even then, Makoto didn't want to see anything of that nature again.

"Oh my, Ise, Makoto."

Suddenly, a male voice came over to them, and it was their father, along with their mother, looking around the school.

"O-Otou-san."

"Hyoudou Issei-kun and Hyoudou Makoto-kun, are those people your parents?"

Rias' father asked with interest.

"Y-Yes. They're my parents."

Ise's answer was satisfactory, and so was the nod from Makoto.

"I see. Yeah." Rias' father stood in front of Ise's and Makoto's parents. "Nice to meet you, I am Rias' Otou-sama and Millicas' Ojii-sama."

While seeking to handshake, Rias' father extends his hand to their father.

Getting to know that the gentleman with crimson hair was Rias' father, my father and mother's expression does a complete change from an enjoying expression to a dark colour of nervousness.

"T-T-TTTTTTTTTTTThis is, thank you! Ah, um, I am Hyoudou Issei's and Hyoudou Makoto's Otou-sama! We're being taken care of by Rias-san and Millicas-san as well, um, that is….."

"No, same here. Thanks for taking care of Rias, and her wild, wild ways and Millicas, and her engagement to your son."

"What!? Ojii-sama, you can't say that!"

Millicas complained to her grandfather, but the elderly gentleman grinned.

"Millicas, Sirzechs had told me that you are going to become the young wife of Makoto-kun here, and I am getting to know his parents. It is, adorable to say the least. Wouldn't that be a right way of saying it?"

"N-No! It is highly embarrassing! Don't you even know that Ojii-sama?!"

"Millicas, as always a prude." Millicas pouted, but Rias' father turned back to Makoto's parents. "I thought to come greet you anyhow, anyway, Sirzechs and I were busy with work so it wasn't easy to able to get an opportunity. It seems this occasion was blessed by good luck. It's an honour to meet you today."

"No-No way! I too also said to greet you once to Issei's and Makoto's Otou-sama. No no, I talked to my husband about it."

She was getting tongue tied, she didn't know how to speak properly right now.

Rias felt her face reddened from the embarrassment, and the repeatedly slapping of the cat that Princess was doing. Millicas also looked red in the face, and she shyly hid behind Makoto so she wouldn't have to become involved.

"Yeah. I want to talk at a calmer place. This place is a bit conspicuous. Above all, our children are embarrassed, right." Rias' father extends his hand towards Yumi. "Kiba-chan."

"Yes."

Yumi answered, pulling Makoto out of her chest.

"Sorry but could you lead us to a calmer place?"

"Yes. Then, please follow me."

Yumi offers an apology to Makoto, bows to his father and mother and started walking in the corridor.

"Well then Rias, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Makoto-kun and Millicas as well. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes, Otou-sama."

Since this was a meeting between parents, it had to go down like this.

"Ise, Makoto, me and your Okaa-san will come back after talking a bit."

"Aah, Otou-san, don't say anything weird, okay?"

Ise pleaded, but he knew better than that.

"Leave it to me."

On Yumi's guidance, the boys parents along with Rias' father left this place.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama? Are you going to help me with this cat now? Please say that you are because this pussy is hurting me."

Sirzechs chuckled, as Princess swiped the air playfully. Sirzechs melted at the sight and did the same thing, antagonizing Rias constantly.

"But, she's adorable Rias."

"Help me for the love of Maou-sama! Help! Do something for a change and help me! I'm scared! Can't you see the tears flowing from my eyes!? The intense fear from my body and my bones!? I'm frightened right now! Please save me from this nightmare!"

Rias cried, feeling the claw dig into the young girls shoulder from the kitten. But Sirzechs seemingly ignored her for the moment.

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Ise-kun, Makoto-kun. I'll be borrowing my Imouto for a bit along with Millicas. Akeno-san, would you mind coming along with us?"

Sirzechs added, stroking Princess' head, who whined adorably.

"Yes."

Akeno also affirmed, and Makoto was sure that he would be informed later on.

"Onii-sama! Help me now! It is stabbing me in the head!"

Sirzechs sighed out, and took Princess off Rias' shoulder, and held her in his arms. Rias becoming triggered.

"Who's a pretty kitty~ You are~ You are~"

Making cute little expressions, Sirzechs played with Princess who kept meowing adorably. Rias breathed in heavily, and angrily.

"What!? Princess! Show your evilness bitch!"

"Rias!" Sirzechs snapped, Rias sharpening her eyes. "Please don't yell at her, she's actually a troubled kitten right now. Please don't abuse her."

"ME abuse HER!? SHE'S trying to kill ME constantly! How is she troubled?! She's a crazy bitch that needs to disappear forever! Fucking cow, I hope she dies in a painful way! She's been bullying me since day one! Even when I'm nice to that asshole, she just attacks me! She's got some fucking vendetta against me! And I don't know why! Please stop looking through your rose coloured glasses, and see she's actually an insane pussy!"

Sirzechs shook his head at Rias, and passed Princess off to Makoto, who held her in his arms tightly.

"I'm disappointed in you Rias. Bullying this poor kitten when she's been through things."

"What has she been through then?! She's an dominant and I'm a submissive to her! She's wicked with her evil ways!"

"Your bullying her, Rias." Rias held her head down, as Princess flipped her off. Rias went to raise an objection, but Rias was stopped when Sirzechs held up his finger. "Rias, please follow me, I also have to teach you proper care of the young kitten here."

"...Onii-sama..." Sirzechs raised an eyebrow, so she nodded. "Of course Onii-sama, I'm coming now, please don't be angry with me though, alright? I am sure that you don't have to worry now anyway, I am a good person after all."

"Then let us go."

Sirzechs takes Rias, Millicas and Akeno, and disappeared somewhere.

Asia, Makoto and Ise were left alone.

"Hey, Asia-chan, are you ready to go back to class?"

"Yes, let us go Makoto-san. Goodbye Ise-san, or should I call you Onii-sama now since I am Makoto-san's fiancée..."

"Onii-chan is fine Asia-chan! Imouto!"

Makoto sighed heavily, feeling as if he was playing the straight guy to the comedy at this moment.

"Onii-chan! I am very well that we're going to become a family!"

"I as well, Imouto! Make me proud!"

"Yes!"

Asia smiled, and kissed Makoto on the cheek, who smiled, and took her hand, and held it tightly. They then walked away once bowing to Ise, and left him alone.

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

After the events of what happened before, Vali waited alone for Makoto to wake up. His head laid on her lap, and she just looked down at him, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Her fingers went through his blonde and black hairs, and her eyes went towards the hip area, since he was laid on his front, she could see him from behind.

Her eyes lingered there for a few moments, then her eyes returned to the boys sleeping face.

" _How odd, they've been targeting him...is it because of the power inside of him? How many times has it been now...? Well, it doesn't matter, this is good practice for me, and I...like I did Kaa-chan, I can protect this boy from danger...they have to be after him for some reason, but it doesn't matter...he'd make a great training partner, his intelligence and unknown levels of power I'm sensing...but, he deserves a normal life, that I didn't get. Besides, he lives with normal people, he can live out his life without ever discovering his latent powers, no matter how I know he'd be able to easily match me in my powers, and I'll just protect him._ "

Vali resolved herself, continuing to stroke his hair softly, waiting for him to wake up.

She didn't have to wait much longer.

"Vali-chan..." Vali's eyes went towards him, as they sat alone in the park. He sat up and looked towards Vali. "Vali-chan, what happened? Did I pass out?"

"It's fine, don't worry. You, were tired, and fell asleep, it was fine."

"A-Are you sure?" She nodded her head. "T-Then Vali-chan, I've been thinking about something all day now..."

"What?"

"W-We've been seeing one another for...erm, two years now..."

"Two years, seems such a short time."

Makoto shyly nodded, and inched closer.

"Yes, such a short time...y-you fell out of the sky that day and frightened me...but, you've become someone very important to me..."

Vali didn't understand the mentality of human closeness and bonding, she didn't even know if she was doing this right, all she knew was that she wanted to spend time with Makoto, that's all she knew.

"I see...what should I say?"

"Whatever you want!"

He cheered happily, making Vali release a "Hmph." but gave a curious look.

"By the way, I've been reading about relationships between males and females lately."

"O-Oh?"

"Yes, and this scenario came up." Makoto paled as Vali continued. "It didn't go into too much topic, but usually when someone wishes to initiate a relationship between two people, they discuss the time they've had together, and how they wish to move forward, they also talk about how the other is important to them, and you did a few of those."

Makoto's shy eyes drifted between Vali and the ground, unable to respond.

"T-That's...not necessarily wrong, it's just...Vali-chan, what do you think of me?"

"I think, you're odd." Makoto sweatdropped. "But, it's good." Makoto's face turned to Vali as she looked right at him. "You've got, a cute butt."

"Vali-chan!"

He complained, but she snickered.

"Don't ask me why I've noticed that part of you, it's just...as close to perfection as one could get."

"Vali-chan, you're exactly like Onii-chan with his obsession with boobs, you're going to be perverted too~"

"I am not a pervert." She said sternly. "Besides, the only one I look at is yours, no other's interest me." Makoto didn't know how to take that, but smiled when Vali patted his face. "You've got, beautiful eyes." His face tinged pink. "I've never seen such a bright golden colour, with a darkness colour in the other, even your hair is the same, it's a mixture of everything that your eyes represent, then there's the power..." Makoto tipped his head in confusion. "That part doesn't matter, it isn't like I'm going to challenge you to a duel or anything even with the potential power you've got inside..."

"Potential, power?"

Vali's brow moistened slightly.

"...That doesn't matter." Her hand laid on his face, and brought it closer to herself. "Let's just say, I'm going to keep you safe, I've decided that for myself. I thought at first, maybe I should train you myself, but then I thought about myself...and I didn't want that kind of life for you."

"Vali-chan, I don't quite understand..."

He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but Vali had an understanding, and chose to not have Makoto be trained in the power she had found inside of him, and decided to keep him safe, always.

"You don't have too." He simply nodded and let her continue. "Also, while I was reading that book, it mentioned that having a partner, also allows you to grow in strength. For me, someone who seeks strength, it is a delight, and I wish to also seek strength from you as well. So, you might as well become my boyfriend."

"V-Vali-chan! Y-You want to date me...?"

"Are you against it?"

"N-No! It's just...d-do you like me...?"

Vali didn't even have to pause, and spoke honestly.

"You're the only one I look at and wish to kiss."

"V-Vali-chan..."

"I don't understand feelings myself, I grew up where I had to hide how I felt, and only had Kaa-chan to look after, but since I met you, I think about...more than fighting. Before I met you, I thought about revenge, and fighting to become stronger. While those are still important to me and that wont change, you made me...think about you sometimes. I'd catch myself daydreaming about just, talking to you, laying next you in bed, and being...normal."

"You...want to be normal?"

"Perhaps, that's a secret wish of mine, I don't know, the people in my life view me as, special, because of what's inside...and yet, when I'm with you, it all melts away. Besides my mother, and possibly Azazel, and that damn blonde witch, you're the only one who showed me kindness, I didn't receive that a lot as a child."

Makoto budged closer, and laid his head on Vali's shoulder, surprising the young girl.

"I'll show Vali-chan all the kindness in the world. I don't quite understand it, but it sounds like your Tou-chan is a bastard."

"Makoto." She fakely berated as he looked up at her adorably. "I didn't know you could even use such a word."

"W-Well, I can when someone hurts my Vali-chan, I want to go and punch this guys lights out for hurting you. Shall I go and do that Vali-chan? I know a few fighting moves, I've watched Street Fighter before. I'll do Chun-Li's special kicking moves."

Vali began laughing, confusing the young boy.

"You truly are weird. No, I'll be the one using more than a kicking move on my Otou-san. But, you can do something for me."

"Hmmm? What's that?"

Makoto's interest was piqued, and he looked towards Vali. Vali however showed a genuine honest look.

"You can take my first kiss."

His face went through several shades of red at the thoughts of Vali and him kissing.

"V-Vali-chan, that's...y-you want to kiss...?"

"That's normal in relationships, you can kiss me now." Makoto looked hesitant, but Vali just rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it."

At that, Vali took Makoto's face, and laid her lips on his own, blushing slightly as she did so.

As soon as they allowed their lips to lock, it was like fireworks were exploding around them, and new concepts were being opened to both of their minds. Vali's lips moved in tandem with Makoto's own, as her hand slid down his back, and rested it on his butt. Makoto's eyes defiantly stared into Vali's own eyes, but she didn't stop, and groped him from behind.

He moaned into her mouth, then they broke apart, he breathed heavily.

"W-What did you do that for...?"

"You're my boyfriend now, I wanted to feel how your butt felt, it was very good. Definitely worth the wait." Vali's hand placed on Makoto's face, and brought him closer to her. "You're mine now, I'll never let anything hurt you."

"You don't have to promise me that...besides, I'll promise to make Vali-chan's life full of happiness and normalcy like she wanted~"

Vali chuckled, then dragged Makoto's body across the bench, and brought him onto her lap, making him feel embarrassed.

"Sit there."

"...This is super embarrassing."

"It's fine, you're small enough to fit perfectly on my lap."

"B-But-"

"For now, how about a normal evening, and you can just, sit with me...I never thought I'd say that, just sit there and be quiet."

Despite feeling embarrassed, he fell down her body and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Okay...Vali-chan, I'm glad you decided to be my girlfriend...I didn't think you'd ever want someone like me..."

"Don't be silly, you're cute and you've got a nice butt. Now, sit there."

Makoto nodded and allowed the pair to have a, couples moment.

* * *

 **Present...**

"Hmmm..."

Vali hummed as Azazel walked up.

He looked over her, seeing that she was deep in thought.

"You look depressed, still worried about your Shota?"

"Shut up Azazel." Azazel stuck out his tongue. "You don't have any ideas on how I'm feeling right now...it's confusing, I never thought I would bother with humans...though he's not exactly human, but...it's odd, since I was always concentrating on fighting, and then he was...he was...kind to me, for two years, and never asked for anything and always made me feel, normal, I was...drawn to his kindness, it was the same as..."

"Your Kaa-san?" Vali's eyes sharpened, but she didn't disagree. "Vali, you've had a hard life, don't make it any harder, just go and kidnap the damn Shota if you want, I'm sure he'd be fine with it. It's clear he's in love with you. And if you think otherwise, then you're crazy, because that Shota loves you baby~" Vali punched him in the face. "What the fuck Vali?! I was giving you quality advice and you punch me!? Go and kidnap that boy right now, and make sweet love to him, or whatever you want to do. A depressed Vali is a no good Vali...heh, honestly, it seems that boy has a hold on both the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou."

"...What does that mean?"

"It means, both would do anything for him, in different ways. The Sekiryuutei has a familiar bond with him and is quite close, and you, have a romantic love for the boy. He doesn't know it, but he has the power to sway this world with you two at his side, the one thing that both of the Heavenly Dragon's have agreed to keep for themselves, Makoto, is the one person I'm very interested in, due to what he has done with you and Hyoudou Issei. Isn't it fascinating to wonder what kind of future you all have?"

Vali didn't seem that interested.

"...I see, Well, I don't care about any of that, as long as I have my Makoto, that's all that matters...well, that and fighting. Which, now coincide...to fight with Makoto by my side...that would be the best feeling."

Azazel blinked as Vali walked away, and murmured "I hope your power over Vali is strong enough to keep her on our side Makoto, I truly hope so." and walked away himself.

* * *

Later that night, everyone gathered in the living room of the Hyoudou household, even Irina's Dad had come as well. Ise's mother looked at the video that was on the television, and it was Asia raising her hand adorably.

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!"

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!"

While drinking sake, Rias' father was heartily laughing. That person, after drinking sake becomes a different cheerful person all together.

Touji didn't drink, but he agreed with Rias' father.

"Yes, you're very correct Gremory-dono. My own daughter beforehand was raising her hand so cutely, I could have died there and then and would have been extremely happy."

After dinner at the Hyodou house, the admiration meeting for today's classroom visit had begun.

The participants were, Makoto's mother and father, Irina's father and Rias' father and Sirzechs, Millicas' father.

While gulping down sake (besides Irina's father Touji), they were comparing the video they shot mutually.

The girls in question were at the end of living room with their faces red and were praying "End quickly, end quickly!". This was like being half dead.

They had cheekily shot Makoto as well as Ise, and while Makoto was fine with it, Ise looked like he had been through a lot. Though Makoto didn't know what his parents, and Rias' spoke about, it seemed intense, and Serafall right now, she was sipping on some sake, and had an extremely happy expression on her face.

"Ma-tan, I can't believe you didn't even tell me about this. Missing your adorable days like this, I'm sad now..."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, while Rias looked as if she was going to faint from the massive blush on her face.

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...…"

"I'd have to agree with you Onee-sama."

Millicas murmured out, trying to come to terms with what was going on.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question! I didn't see this before! I was with Millicas so, this is a new experience for someone like me! Yes, that's exactly it Ria-tan! Keep being adorable like that!"

Rias covered her hands with her face, her red face turned on over maximum at this point.

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot! First you take away the drink, my constant in my life! Then you don't believe me about Princess! And now, you're even bullying me over these things! It's not fair Onii-sama! Bully someone else, anyone else please!"

Because she couldn't take it anymore, Rias ran away at top speeds.

[Supan!]

Sirzechs is knocked down by Grayfia's paper fan, and he let out a cry.

"Buchou!"

Ise became worried and chased after Rias. Makoto turned towards Serafall, who just smiled down towards him like she didn't have a care in the world, she looked to be at peace. But there was something that he needed to say, or rather, he knew that there was something that he needed to do right now.

"Sera-tan, I need to speak with you privately."

Makoto used a hard tone, surprising that of Serafall.

"Ma-tan? What's going on all of a sudden?"

"Y-Yeah, the thing is, I need to speak privately, about an urgent matter."

Serafall cocked her head, then consented with a nod of her head.

The pair walked out of the room and went up the stairs.

Making it to Makoto's room, he faced her seriously.

"You lied to me Sera-tan."

That's the only way that Makoto could put it.

Serafall tipped her head curiously.

"About what Ma-tan?"

She seemed to genuinely not know what he was talking about right now.

But Makoto held a hard gaze for her.

"About the fact that the new Sensei at school is a Dragon. You never even mentioned something to me about this."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that Sera-tan! You didn't even tell Sona-senpai either! We were worried, and you didn't even mention it. How are we supposed to be prepared if you're keeping secrets from us? We need to know these things, at least the basics so we don't become alarmed when a new and mysterious Sensei shows up."

Serafall held her head downwards towards the ground sadly.

"I'm sorry about all that Ma-tan, I couldn't say anything to respect the woman's wishes. Of course she came to me and said that she was going to be teaching there. I discussed it with various people, and decided that her intentions were pure, or at least not of an evil kind, and in all fairness, she arrived faster than she had let on, but she's not lik dangerous or anything. This is only for a little while, so she can, do things. I can't be specific right now though Ma-tan, so I can't say much more. But you're right, I should have told you and I am sorry, I didn't think that you'd notice honestly. She was supposed to keep herself rather quiet with the powers and all, but she apparently didn't. So, good one there Ma-tan, you became able to sense her."

Makoto could see that she truly was sorry.

But he still felt complicated about all of this, and he didn't like that he didn't know everything.

He didn't want to know everything. He just wanted to know something, just a little bit would have been enough for him.

Serafall showed puppy dog eyes towards him, trying to appear as cute as she possibly could.

"Even then, I was worried for a while that this could be an enemy, and even Sona-senpai was worried so we all could have been in danger. Next time that you want to do something like that, please tell us something is going on before things escalate. I understand that you can't tell me everything, but just enough to know that we're safe and sound, and we don't have to worry about all of this."

Serafall slowly nodded her head, showing the cutest expression that she could.

"I'm sorry Ma-tan, I understand, that you are worried and I should have said something, but you don't have to be sad, I'll tell Ma-tan next time something comes up, I promise you my cutest Queen, I really will."

Sensing the serenity in her voice, he pulled closer, and gave her a hug. She returned the hug with a grin on her face. She slowly slid her hands down his back, and rested them on his lower back, showing a wide smile on her face.

"I know I sound harsh, and I don't mean to, but we've been worried for ages, and then that Sensei just told us that she's a Dragon and that you knew as well. I just couldn't believe it honestly, I just couldn't understand why this was happening. I mean, what does she want?"

"I can't really say Ma-tan. It isn't bad or anything, I guess you could say that it is a study more than anything else."

"A study of what though?"

Makoto asked, more like begged at this point, but Serafall showed an unsure face.

"I, can't say Ma-tan, I'm sorry."

Makoto honestly expected an answer like that.

But he had to admit, that she didn't look like she was trying to hide anything from him anymore. But there was something else that was within her eyes. He couldn't understand what it was, but there was something else going on with Serafall.

For now, he had other matters to deal with.

"Sera-tan, there's also something else that I need to discuss, with Gabriel-sama in the future."

Serafall put on an annoyed expression.

"Ugh, I have to talk to that monster again?"

Makoto winced at the word 'monster' and thought that was a little steep to call her something like that.

"Sera-tan...she's not a bad person."

Makoto reminded her strongly but Serafall didn't look thrilled in the slightest.

"But she's a bad person, and she hates me. She's bullied me ever since the beginning! Even when I became a Maou-sama, she took me down with her, with a single blow."

"Even then, I need to speak with her, and I don't know how to get into contact with her. Could you please do that for me?"

She hummed about it, then sighed, nodding her head.

"Of course my cutest Queen. Even though it is that woman that has abused me, I shall do as you ask, and come together with various people and make sure that you don't have to worry about anything that's going on my Queen. I'll contact her, and make sure you can speak with her about anything, even if she's very abusive, I hope you know that I'm putting myself through hell for this."

Makoto appreciated what she was going to do for him.

"Thank you Sera-tan, it means a lot to me."

"Of course my cute Queen, I know. Don't worry now, allow me to take care of it. Now you bring that cute body here, and give me a cuddle."

"Okay..."

Makoto held onto Serafall as she patted the back of his head. She lightly placed a kiss on his cheek, and held onto him tightly.

"I am sorry Ma-tan, I really am, I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you like that, I'd only ever keep a secret because I'd be forced at gunpoint, which to be fair that Dragon lady kinda did, she said she'd quit her...eeh, position, if she didn't get to come and work in Kuoh."

"...Okay, because you said it like that, you're forgiven."

"Yes! In your face Gabriel!"

Makoto rolled his eye and walked away playfully, making Serafall snicker and chase after him for a fun night.

* * *

Elsewhere, Apep walked along a darkened road with a young woman. She looked teenage, she had large breasts, around Rias' size, and her hair was tied into long ponytail's that went towards her butt, eight of them at that with the bottoms looking like tails, and her hair colour was purple, and her eyes looked like blood. On her shirt she wore, there was a large '8', and her skirt was rather short as well, it being like a Japanese school girls skirt and her mouth protruded fangs like a Vampire, though she wasn't one.

She moved forward with a curious look on her face, and she clicked her heels together.

"Apep-chan, I just can't believe that we're going to be getting back the lord! It's been too long, everyone back home will be so happy!"

She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yes, that's right Orochi-chan."

"Pop sensation Orochi-chan."

Orochi reminded happily as she stuck her peace sign fingers right next to her face, winking towards him, so Apep snickered.

"Of course, pop sensation Orochi-chan. First, we have to deal with a mouthy Devil."

"Ugh, Devils, can't believe that the lord was tainted into a Devil, but he's still our lord~ I can't wait to see him~ Then we can all be a family together again~"

She sounded happy enough and Apep just smiled.

"I'm sorry for taking away from your current assignment, but I need this done quickly, even with our diminished powers, your power should be effective enough to taint this bastards soul."

"Ooh yes, my powers will taint his soul, and he'll be compliant, no Devil is going to get in the way of the lord coming back home to us. Especially some wannabe Devil like this one. I mean, Shalba, is a pathetic person anyway, we'll just have to shift him to our side of the family, or he'll be taken out either way."

Apep couldn't agree more, and they walked together.

Eventually, they came to a clearing to reveal a young handsome man named Shalba.

"Shalba, Katerea has informed me you're not satisfied with how we're running things?"

Shalba showed a disgusted face.

"You're not even Devils, this is the Old Maou Faction, how dare you even try and muscle in and take over."

"Oh, what you gonna do? Set Ophis on us?"

Shalba's eyes narrowed.

"Listen here you brat, you used to be tough shit, but now, all of you, are nothing. You're not even strong enough to stand up to someone like me."

Apep chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't underestimate us, Devil. Even without our full power, we've got abilities that can be used, on a less scale, but for you, it is going to be more painful."

Shalba's eyes narrowed, and bees began being summoned around him. Apep thrusted his hands outwards, and arrows of the dark water appeared, shooting outwards at the bees. Upon being touched, the bees melted away due to the power of Apep, making the young Devil look at him with enraged eyes, but Apep just snickered.

"You cheeky little shit! You dare attack me!?"

Shalba's rage blew up to an extreme.

"Who attacks who? You summoned your bees, I retaliated, that's all there is too it."

"You wont make it out alive you shit!"

Shalba directed his hand towards Apep, releasing a blast of demonic power. Apep pushed off to the side as Orochi bared her fangs, which dripped with a strange liquid, and by using her tongue across her fangs, she took the strange liquid on her tongue, she then licked her lips, which was coated with the strange liquid, looking as if she was wearing lipstick.

Apep dodged multiple blasts of demonic power, then put his fingers into a shooting position, and like he was firing a gun, he shot off a bullet of dissolving water. Shalba placed his hands outwards, and formed a barricade of bees, blocking the bullet at the cost of some of the bees themselves, but Apep didn't let it down, and shot multiple bullets of the dissolving water.

"What are you trying to accomplish by this? You're not powerful enough to take me!"

Shalba announced, not noticing the very well hidden Orochi coming behind him, her blood eyes making Apep happy.

"You're right, I can fight you off for a while, and then there's going to be-"

BITE!

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"-that."

Apep finished off, as Orochi dislodged her teeth from his neck, but gave his neck a kiss, the strange liquid on her lips, transferred into his skin, which sunk deeper into his skin, and blood stream, Shalba's eyes narrowing dangerous, and turned to strike her, but she lunged backwards, avoiding a punch from the man.

"You fucking whore!"

She landed on the ground, and ran her right hand up the left side of her stomach, appearing to be using an alluring look on her face.

"Completed Apep-chan~" Orochi sang out happily, turning towards Shalba. "Shalba, that's not nice, calling me a whore."

Shalba placed a hand on his neck wound, and he already felt, different.

"...W-What have you done to me?"

Apep turned towards Orochi who smiled wickly.

"Orochi-chan, wanna show him why you're called pop sensation?"

Orochi's eyes grew happy, and then she produced a mic from behind her, holding it to her mouth, and she sang beautifully.

"Got venom dripping from my lips~ Know who you're about to kiss~ Think that you can handle it, boy it's on~" She swung her head around, her eight ponytail's swinging around. "Just step into my danger zone~ Shake it if you wanna roll~ Never bend~ Just take control~ Stakes are on~" She fell to her knees, and licked her lips sensual, Apep smiling happily as Shalba narrowed his eyes. "That bad girl power I got~ I'll abuse it tonight~ Cause tonight~" She winked at Shalba, then pointed at him with a sneer. "Got poison in your system and are about to die~"

Shalba's eyes widened, turning towards Apep.

"Take it out of me right now!"

He demanded, but Apep jumped to stand next to Orochi who got up, and winked at him.

"Well, I could have her do it, but you've been disobedient. And remember when you said that we were weakened? It's true, we are...but, that doesn't stop our core abilities, just makes they are less effective, and for young Orochi-chan here, it means her poison takes longer...so, you'll be suffering for quite a bit, and no, you wont find a cure before you think you can, at least not in the time that you've got left. How long would he have Orochi-chan?"

"Maybe 24 hours, of agonizing pain and torture. Tick tock on the clock."

Shalba looked over his body, then felt a pulse coming from the place she had bitten and kissed him.

"Y-You're twisted! Just like the ones that came before you!"

Apep wagged his finger at Shalba.

"Now, that's not nice Shalba, we're only trying to bring our family back together. And now, you're gonna be helping us, Devils, I find disgusting, but I have to admit, you've got uses, like attacking the conference, it will be a perfect time to take back the lord, and rebuild our family, and to finally achieve what someone took from us. And you'll be dead, if you don't stop being a whiny bitch and help us. Have your own agendas, I do not care, but you're going to be assisting us."

"He's right, if you don't start being nice, you'll die of my poison."

Shalba could feel it in his system, spreading around. His eyes looked towards the enemy, and then looked at himself.

He didn't want to die.

He could feel it, and he knew he was going to die.

"...Fine, we'll help you, get this stuff out of my system already."

Apep snickered like a happy child.

"Good man, you can learn. But, don't just try and go behind our backs either, if you try, you'll end up in this situation once more, not even Ophis could save you. I mean it, Shalba, one toe out of line, and Orochi-chan here will poison you and this time, we wont save you."

Shalba shook his body, nodding in agreement.

"Fine, you've got our assistance."

Apep clicked his fingers at Orochi.

"Yes, that sounds good. Orochi-chan, go and suck out the poison."

"Of course Apep-chan~ Anything to get our lord home~"

Orochi cheerfully skipped forward and bit down on Shalba's arm, and sucked out the poison, while Apep watched on with a demented smirk on his face.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a mixture of fun and seriousness in this chapter! We also got some more info on the blue haired woman (pretty much a giveaway) and some hints that she might know about Makoto's past! We got some of Makoto promising to marry Irina to her father, since he insisted, the same for Millias, and Sirzechs, Princess is screwing with Rias as per usual, and other things as well which included the introduction of Katerea and Shalba, and also another young woman named Orochi. She's, quite perky huh, if not rather deadly, and also going to be important to some more of Makoto and such.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be meeting Gasper with some, rather interesting results, Vali and Makoto will be conversing and some talks about Makoto's new eye as well! Until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	40. Revelations of time!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! Aah, they surely have, Makoto seems to be getting engaged to a few women, though he'll properly ask them later during the story. Princess is the master of disguise, and appealing to others, sadly a skill Rias hasn't mastered. We do indeed, and during the factions meeting, we'll learn even more! Ooh, it definitely will be interesting. And thanks very much!**

 **hellspam; He does seem to be getting engaged to a few people huh~?**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, she knows Makoto is rather smart, so she would ask him. Hmmm, could be...lol, yeah, seems like she is huh. Well, there still is story unexplained yet, and we'll learn more in the future. She did, but the Sensei isn't going to be doing anything bad about it. At least slightly, but he doesn't know who or what she is to him, and neither do we right now, but let's say, she's gonna be, someone important. For that chapter he did yeah~ Hehe, indeed, paperfan away~ Somewhat, I'd picture her like that, but not fully crazy about it like Xenovia is. A lost battle indeed, Princess has won. He is indeed, and seems to be leading (if not by force) the Old Maou Faction along with at least Gren and Orochi (that we know of right now) and yeah, she's quite attractive, yet deadly. All apart of her charm~ I can't say much, but Chelia is involved somehow. Hehe, you're not wrong~ And thanks very much!**

 **Nivek Beldo; We did yeah, and more here, to somewhat wrap that up, though there could be more in the future. They are surely doing something and what they want, we'll soon truly see. Irina's got some brides coming his way, even if forced onto the young boy, and has quite the dramatic lifestyle. She is, but she'll reveal, eventually~ We do yeah, Rias' father got a name after so long of us not knowing, we should get names for Ise's parents, hopefully maybe in the new volume, we will. He seems to be the leader of something, but what that is, we'll have to find out eventually~ And thanks very much!**

 **DocSlendy; She really is huh~?**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Aah, thank you very much~ He surely is meeting with his future wives, if those parents have anything to say about it. That person will become more involved in the future. Yeah, those two do, and they are more important than has been first discovered. Serafall...well, I can't reveal yet, but there's something going on there huh. He does, he's got the love of both Ise, and Vali for different reasons. Azazel's words do hold truth, if they agree on anything, then it is the protection of Makoto. He has connections to them, but what that entails, and what it means for the future, we'll have to wait and see~ He's unsure right now he knows things are going on, he isn't distrustful of Serafall, more like unsure of what she's hiding. Hehe, indeed, it could happen like that~**

 **Harem Master123; Well, thanks very much! Well, you could say that about a few people, everyone has moments, and right now, there are things going on where Elmen isn't the spot light, she's going to be in a future arc, and has things sprinkled in through the story, and well, that's not really true, Irina and Millicas fight and Makoto sometimes doesn't break that up either, knowing that if he tried, he'd be dragged in, and he knows when and when not to become involved, and knows when to stop it if it goes too far, he knows Kalawarner and Elmen wont truly try and murder one another, if they did, of course he'd get involved, but they're just having their back and forth. Well, we'll have to wait and see who the teacher is, though I'm sure most have guessed by now. Eh, Katerea huh...well, she'll be doing, something, I can't say what yet though, check out the bottom for that answer. Cool suggestions.**

 **marco794; Well, perhaps. It's getting some suggestions, so check out bottom of this chapter.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Aah, thank you very much! We do indeed know that yeah~ Hmmm, that's a good theory, they very well could have been. We'll have to find out in the future. He did yeah, he wanted to do something nice for Irina, knowing that she was going through many things lately. Hehe, seems like he's getting married off to a few people. Ise's catching on and he'll find out eventually. I think it's safe to say most people are at this point. Ooh yeah, she's cute yet deadly, don't mess with her. He surely did~**

 **Justin D; Aah, yeah~ We're getting to the mysteries alright and there's gonna be more in the future. She'll be making her debut...can't spoil it, but Makoto and Chelia will meet in the story eventually. Yup, it was said in previous chapters, and now, we're on the road to get it, but we wont see what it does till the factions meeting. Aah, Makoto and Gasper, is going to have an interesting relationship. Hmmm, she could be, we'll have to wait, and see~ Yup, they have their names for a reason~ They are yeah, if I ever did, it still would be an Oc lead, as that's what I like writing. Those ideas are pretty cool, thanks for them!**

 **Anarchy; I've never actually watched it, but I have heard that it is pretty funny, so yeah, I don't see why not if I like it. That sounds awesome to me! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **ProjectIceman; Hehe, indeed~**

 **Ragna; I've had her in an old story, but not recently, check out bottom of chapter if you're interested in that. And she wants Makoto for a different reason than romantic.**

 **CrimsonRose268; He's not shrugging it off per-say, it stays with him, and he thinks about it. Well, you never know, he might just do that.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, and this chapter rounds off the flashback parts, explaining what was going on and such. Hehe thanks~ Serafall can be adorable, and scary, depending on who comes across her. Apep and Orochi are more than the Old Maou Faction, but they know things about him as well. Katerea huh, actually, there's something at the end of this chapter about her, since there's been some asking about her, so check that out if you're interested~ And I do agree, Katerea is very attractive~**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Yeah, he seems to go through quite a bit huh. Akeno surely is bold~ And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Guest; Yeah, maybe in the future I could do a story like that. It would be pretty funny to see Ise try something like that only to be completely shocked.**

 **Barefoot; Aah, Makoto might be getting that soon, we'll be seeing hints of how in this chapter actually, at least very subtly. And thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it!**

 **Neonlight01; He surely does have his hands full. People proposing left and right to him, and somewhat foced marriage on him huh. Aah, that will be a funny surprise when it comes out huh. Aah Aika, she truly is troublesome, isn't she? Exactly, they have a fondness for him, and will protect him, so influencing them slightly would be a right term to use. Let's say that the summit is going to be different. Hehe, you never know, she might have left something dormant inside of him.**

 **Anonymous; Hey! Thanks, I'm glad that you did! Yeah, he really does care for Irina, and wants her to be happy. And yeah, she'll be rather forward, after Serafall, she could be the next one that Makoto has a night with, if you catch my drift. Akeno's very bold in her ways, and shows what she wants. All the time, Millicas and Irina have a rivalry, but generally are good hearted to one another. She does, and that shall be elaborated on soon~**

 **Dragon god king; I've never watched the show unfortunately. It's on my to do list, been rather busy lately, so when I get a chance, I'll be watching that with a few others. Though I do know who that is from one of my friends telling me, and she does seem quite quirky to say the least~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; We do indeed! Though Gasper's a girl here. And yeah, he never has a 'normal' life.**

 **The great one; He did indeed make her rather happy~ And she is yeah, very much a tease~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Revelations of time!**

 **A few years ago...**

"Onii-chan, that's mine..."

Makoto said, trying to take something as simple as a pudding cup.

But Ise snatched it away angrily.

"No, I'm having this one! It has my name on it!"

"B-But, you've had three already and I've not had any..."

Makoto explained, but Ise didn't want to know about it, and just opened the pudding cup.

"Doesn't matter, I'm having this, and gonna share it with my friends while we look at naked girls!"

"Kaa-chan said you're not supposed to do that in the home."

Makoto's warning's were shrugged off by Ise.

"I don't mind, it's for the boobs Makoto! Looking, and touching, it's all about the women's breasts! I want to fondle them all day long!"

"Seems like a silly dream to me...I'd rather just find love than think about it."

Makoto noted, trying to get the pudding cup, but Ise, being the taller of the two, put his hand in the air, and sneered down at him.

"You're not having it! Don't you always get the girls attention anyway?! You're not getting this cup!"

"But..."

"No! Go away!"

Ise yelled, as Makoto turned his head down into a pout.

However, it was then that their mother walked into the room, and noticed the tension.

"Boys? What's going on?"

"...Kaa-chan, Onii-chan took the last pudding cup."

"Why tell Kaa-san about it!?"

Ise yelled at him, Makoto showing a tough face.

"You did though, I'm not lying, she asked me, so I told Kaa-chan about it."

The mother looked between the two of them.

"Ise, haven't you already had three before?"

"W-Well, yeah, but..."

"Ise, give the pudding cup to Makoto, you've had three out of the four, share with your Otouto."

The mother sternly said to Ise, but Ise stomped his foot on the ground.

"Why do you always take his side!?"

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just trying to share it between you equally."

"No Kaa-san! You always take his side! It's like he can't do any wrong in your eyes!"

"That's not true Ise, I don't always take Makoto's side, I treat both of you fairly. Makoto just tends to not get into trouble, and if he does anything wrong, I'd tell him off the same as you, neither of you get special treatment, you're treated the same Ise. And you've had three, don't you want to share with your Otouto?"

Ise's eyes went angrily towards Makoto.

"He's not even my real Otouto, why should I have to share anything with him?"

Makoto's face fell immediately, thinking about what he said, and wondered if that's how Ise really felt, while their mother snapped.

"Ise! Makoto is your real Otouto!"

"No he's not! He's adopted! I'm your real son, he's not! Why can't his real family take him away?! I'd be much happier without him!"

Not realizing how his words could sound and not even really believing them either as they only came out in stupid rage, Ise ranted and raged, and to Makoto, his heart sank, and tears fell between his eyes, he slowly went towards the door, while the mother looked towards Ise angrily.

"Ise, how could you say that!? Makoto's just as much apart of this family as you are! I want you to apologize to Makoto right now!"

Ise huffed, and turned away.

"I'm not apologizing!"

Ise stormed off, their mother sighing heavily, and spoke while turning towards the place she thought Makoto was.

"Makoto, I'm sorry, Ise's just..." Her eyes widened when seeing that the place was empty. "Makoto?! Where have you gone!?"

She rushed out of the door, but she couldn't see him, worried for what he just heard and how saddening it must be.

* * *

 **Present...**

"Why don't they give you enough batteries...? Even on easy mode or whatever mode this is, the batteries aren't even doing it, and I keep getting people screaming at me and chasing me..."

Elmen whined out, as she held the controller in her hands, which was shaking due to the fear Elmen had.

Makoto looked at the darkened screen.

"I don't know, they run out too fast..."

"It's because they aren't duracell. These last literally like a minute or something, and this dark is freaking dark as hell, even I can't see through this blackest night..."

Elmen let out a shriek, and held onto Makoto's body.

"Aah Elmen-chan, don't worry, it's only a game..."

"Why are we playing Outlast 1?"

Elmen whined once more, getting onto his lap, and wouldn't move.

"Because you wanted to play a game and here it is. I've been told that it is good, so I thought we could play for our game night, even though this is more freaky than I thought it was..."

"I don't like it...it's terrifying." Elmen's words were met with a man coming onto the screen and pushing the character. "Stop pushing me you little shit! I'll kill you!"

"You can't fight in this game, you've got to run."

Makoto explained, only for Elmen to make an upset face.

"Why is that? He's a grown man, I'd grab weapons, and fight. I've seen weapons in this game, and you can't pick them up? They have craziness on their side, we need something else too! We've got a freaking camera that has to drain a battery very unrealistically! I mean, a camera should last for hours, even with the light on, yet it lasts, a minute or two!?"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, looking to the side where he saw Millicas passed out. It was too much for her, and she couldn't watch anymore.

"Yeah, I understand your frustration, but I like the game, even if it is frightening in places..."

"Yeah, speaking of frightening places, I can't make it to the meeting at the school tomorrow. I'm being summoned by an old friend of mine."

"Oh? Anything dangerous?"

"Aah, not really, just a meeting is all, nothing too important. I'm just glad that Kalawarner isn't going with you either, I'm glad she's busy."

"Heeeee, you don't have to fight with her you know?"

"Yes, I know, but she starts, so I start. Though even saying that, she's probably someone I could rely on if it got dangerous."

Makoto was surprised she said something like that.

But then she looked back towards Makoto, shyly.

"B-By the way, you know after this factions meeting Makoto-kun, c-could we do, something together?"

"Y-You wanna go out together?"

"Yes...no...yes, I do...I wish to go out...somewhere. It would be good...we could meet one another and do fun things...call it a date if you want, I don't mind..."

Makoto chuckled heartily, patting Elmen's head.

"Do you want to go out with me Elmen-chan?"

"Yes!" She let out excitedly, then giggled softly. "I mean, sure, we could do something together..."

At that moment, a man appeared on the screen.

""Aaaaaaaaaagh!""

The pair yelled, as they were violently killed on the game, Elmen felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Fuck this shit, I'm outta here! This is scarier than Kokabiel!"

"Me too! We need to play this in the day and not at night!"

Makoto (carrying the passed out Millicas) and Elmen rushed out of the door, where Rias happened to walk by.

"What's wrong with you three?" Rias looked on, but they didn't say anything so Rias hummed, and looked at the game in the room. "Outlast 1? Come on, you live with Princess, she's more scary than that game..." She felt a shiver go down her spine, and she looked behind her to see Princess there. "Ooh fuck off please, go and torment someone else! You have BO Princess, go away!"

Princess blinked, and looked at herself, then pointed at Rias, indicating she had the BO.

Rias breathed heavily, and made a threatening gesture to Princess, who squared her eyes.

"Nyaaaaaaaa!"

Princess' eyes changed, and she pounced, knocking Rias inside of the door with a cry of "Ooh shit!" and her breasts bounced on the ground, falling face first.

She groaned, but Princess jumped over her body and took her by the shoulders, dragging her into the room, then rushed the door, and locked it someone, Rias' heart smashing in her chest.

"Fuck off you bitch! I'm not afraid of you..." Princess gave her a WTF face. "Okay! I'm terrified of you!" Princess snickered happily, and pointed at the game. "You wanna be apart of the game?" Princess rolled her eyes. "Are you the Walrider!?" Princess slapped Rias' leg, making her cry. "Owww, that hurt...what do you want now? Do you want me to play the game or something!?"

"Nyaaaaa~"

Princess' face grinned, Rias' dropping into despair.

"Ooh for the love of...you're not going to leave it, are you?" Princess shook her head. "If I play, will you leave me alone?" Princess shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I'll play!"

Rias took it as a yes, and played the game.

As she did, Princess got near her, and gently ran her paw across the back of the young woman's neck, making Rias shiver.

"Leave me alone you weird pussy! I'm playing the game, what more do you want?! To terrify me!?"

"...To give you nightmares..."

Rias felt her heart stop.

"You talked! I heard!"

"Nyaaaaa~"

Rias felt like she was losing it, she didn't know if Princess did or not now, all she knew was that this cat wasn't going to leave it alone, and played the game all night long, Princess terrifying the life out of her.

* * *

Going into a dark room, was Serafall.

She had received the call last night, and she was rather, unbelieving at first at what she heard.

But, after reading it and listening to the messages once more, she had to see if this was a legit thing, and because it was for someone that she truly loved, she had no choice but to go, and see what this was going to be about.

Making it to the room, she entered without knocking, and then moved inside.

"You know, this is highly irregular~"

Serafall giggled out, but held the same desperate situation they were in right now.

Looking across from her, was Azazel himself, the mid twenties looking Fallen Angel stood there.

"I know, but this isn't to do with the factions meeting, not fully anyway. It is to do with what might happen during the factions meeting."

"Yeah, I also read and then heard the messages, to do with my adorable Queen. I'm sorry, but what right have you got to even think about doing anything with my Queen? If it is hurting my Queen, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to become angry."

The air in the room became chilly, Azazel felt ice forming on his skin. But he just tapped the ice, breaking it off his body, and just continued to grin.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything unsavoury to your Queen, I know how much of an importance he is to you, Serafall." Serafall scowled. "I'm just saying, I have something that could cause you to smile again, to help your Queen, and your Queen has an ability that I don't possess."

"What's that then?"

Serafall was cautious, she didn't exactly trust Azazel.

Right now, he was the enemy, and if he tried anything, then she would have to try something as well.

"Well, it seems your Queen has the ability to make Vali's usual uncooperative heart, compliant."

"Huh? Can't you control your own subordinate?"

"Coming from you, who allows her Queen to run wild."

Azazel shot back, making Serafall pout.

"My Queen is a good boy! He knows right from wrong! It allows him to grow, and expand!"

"And that growing is what I am worried about with regards to Vali."

"I don't quite understand."

Serafall genuinely didn't know what Azazel was talking about right now.

Azazel though knew what he was speaking about, and said it without a concern.

"Because Vali is a woman that seeks fighting, I am worried that she might see our side as 'boring' and leaving with the, new radical group might be a chance for her to spread her wings, as it were, to fight someone else, powerful opponents."

"Okay, so where does my Queen come into this exactly?"

Still, Serafall didn't know what he was talking about.

She understood that Vali was basically a battle maniac, but she didn't understand why she was being called here, and what Makoto had to do with any of this, as far as she was aware, Makoto wasn't a battle freak, and didn't have intentions to fight Vali or anything of that nature.

"Well, because Vali, has sexual feelings for your Queen, and I've seen it before firsthand. When she was young, she wouldn't speak to me much, but when she went to see a boy, your Queen, she talked to him for hours, without showing the signs of anything that could be misleading. She just spoke with him, and the fighting spirit that she holds deep inside, seemed to become docile."

"A-Are you saying that my Queen and your Hakuryuukou-chan had some form of relationship, and Ma-tan didn't even tell me?"

Serafall couldn't hide her surprise, she just couldn't believe that he was doing that. If it was a secret or not, she didn't know, and if it was, she didn't know why he kept that a secret. Or maybe, to her, he just thought that he didn't need to bring it up, and she doubted he knew what a Hakuryuukou even was before meeting her.

"Well, I wasn't ever privy to the intimate details, Vali was quite cruel about not telling me. But I do know that she always made it a point to come to this town often, even when there was nothing here that would interest the Vali I know, and usually spoke with that boy, Makoto, and did, different things with him. Perhaps, he gave her something that others couldn't. Perhaps, because he was a 'normal' person, she decided to just see what was going on. Or maybe, she sensed the power inside of young Makoto, and wished to fight him. But when, discovering that he didn't know about the fight, or anything like that, he just got through to Vali's heart, most likely, and he formed a connection with her that we don't understand."

"Ev-Even then, to use my Queen like that, to try and keep your Hakuryuukou on the side of the Fallen Angels is..."

"It isn't just my side, it is our side, Serafall." Serafall held a complicated expression on her face. "A war is coming, and we're going to need all the man power that we can have, and the Hakuryuukou is a woman that we definitely could need on our side. And your Queen, could be the key that keeps her on our side."

"From the sounds of it, you're planning on using my Queen for your own intentions, to keep the Hakuryuukou under control, and what would my Queen get out of this exactly?"

"Well, he'd get a strong lover, and they'd have strong children for the future of this world~" Serafall frowned deeper. "He'd also get someone that would be able to keep him safe so the eye losing doesn't happen again, and also, for what happened to the eye, I have, something in the works, that could help with that department."

Serafall took interest in what he was going to say.

"So, what could be done for my Queen then?"

Azazel smiled, and leaned forward.

"Well..."

At that moment, Serafall's phone rang. She sighed, and took it out of her pocket, the phone held a picture of Gabriel on it.

"Hello Gabriel."

[Hello super best friend! It is so joyous to speak with you today!]

Serafall rolled her eyes, Azazel was in the dark right now.

"Ugh...what do you want now?"

[Yes, super best friend, I was wondering, if it would be possible if I spoke with Makoto-kun and spent time with him soon?]

Serafall released a large sigh, and went to say something negative, but then another buzzing happened.

Serafall blinked, and took out another phone, and looked at the message from Makoto which said "Don't be mean to Gabriel-san." which made Serafall look around.

"Does he have this place bugged!? Why can he sense that!?"

Azazel's eyes went into rapid fire.

[Serafall-san?]

Serafall cringed.

"Alright Gabriel, sure, meet my Queen when he's available, but that wont be today~"

[Ooh, of course, I understand. C-Could I meet with him soon?]

Serafall went to say something negative once more, but Makoto sent another message that said "Please don't be mean to her." and she was sure that she was being bugged right now.

"Sure, that's fine, I'll set up a meeting soon."

[Thank you super best friend, goodbye for now~]

Serafall placed a hand to her forehead as the phone went dead.

"Why do you have two phones?"

She held up the phone with Gabriel on it.

"This is my Gabriel phone, just for her."

"Right...okay. Anyway, let's talk about Makoto's eye..."

Serafall raised her head, and listened intently.

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

Walking the streets, Makoto contemplated what Ise had said to him, and how he really did sound truly angry with him. Because he thought that it was only a silly fight, Makoto expected it to be just over with immediately afterwards, but when he said what he did, Makoto felt terrible, and questioned where he really was supposed to be.

Since he was only young, tears came out of his eyes, not really caring that the sun was setting in the sky.

He looked at the sun setting, wondering where he was going to go.

He didn't want to go back home right now.

He didn't want to be with Ise right now, due to what he said.

However, he wasn't alone.

"Makoto, you're sad, why?"

Makoto stiffened, then turned towards the voice.

Seeing Vali stood there, he walked closer to her, and his eyes sprang from his eyes.

"Vali-chan...Ise-nii said that...he said that I should go back to my real family...and I wasn't apart of the family..."

Vali knew that feeling all too well, and gently embraced the young boy.

"Hey, it's fine, you don't have to belong to them, you belong to me. I've always got you."

Makoto sank into the hug of Vali's, and allowed his smile to spread across his face.

"Vali-chan, you always are there when I'm feeling sad, you always come for me."

"Naturally, you're my boyfriend, and I don't like how sad you are." Vali led Makoto to the side, and sat on a nearby bench. "Makoto, don't be sad, I'm here now."

"Y-Yes...I know you are Vali-chan. But still...I didn't think Ise-nii would hate me that much...it was only over stupid pudding..."

"Hmph, stupid pudding huh, well, that's natural, I've heard brothers fight, and you're no exception, though to say such things...it doesn't matter Makoto. You have me, that's all you need."

"How do you know that?"

Vali ran her hand down his back, resting it on his lower back, and pulled him closer.

"Because all I need is you, that's all that matters to me. I don't have a family, and I'm fine."

"Vali-chan's wrong, I'm Vali-chan's family, I'm your boyfriend after all."

Vali allowed a small smirk to appear on her face.

"I suppose that you're right, you'll just have to love me even more, huh."

Vali's hand wormed its way onto Makoto's face, and dragged it upwards. Though she didn't need too as his lips pursed, and pressed onto Vali's lips, sharing a kiss between the two of them. Vali stroked his face, and Makoto held a hand onto her lap, and his body shook slightly, sadness filling him due to what happened before.

Seeing the sadness build in his eyes, Vali brushed under said eyes, and offered comfort, support, and love, something Makoto had done plenty of times before. She knew it probably wasn't that good, but to Makoto, it was the best thing that she could do right now, the love that she had from the young girl, that's all he wanted.

However, there kiss was soon stopped when Vali sensed a presence nearby.

Vali shot up, and went to knock Makoto out, but a demonic blast came for them, so Vali stood in front of Makoto, and blocked it with a barrier, shocking the young boy.

"W-What was that Vali-chan?"

"Makoto, run, now."

Vali said it quickly, sternly.

Makoto didn't understand what was going on, standing up.

"Vali-chan, I don't understand, what's happening?"

"I told you to run!" Makoto gasped at the harshness she used, only for Vali to be shocked when a Devil went past Vali's body and grabbed Makoto's body. "Let go of him now!"

Vali yelled, the Devil snickering.

"Ooh, you're the girl that was chasing me before, you almost killed me."

Makoto didn't understand what was going on, trying to get out of the man's grasp, but he was too strong for the small young boy.

"I told you to let go of him! Whatever is wrong with you, fight me! Leave him out of it!"

"Vali-chan...w-what's happening...?"

Makoto cried out, feeling the pressure on his arm. It was so tight that it felt like it was going to break.

"Makoto, stay calm, it's alright, I'll-"

"You love this boy, right?" Vali glared at the Devil. "Then, you'll love to see him break, right?"

BREAK!

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!"

Makoto's arm broke due to a heavy punch the man laid on him. He cried out, the pain being quite harsh.

"No!"

Vali activated her Sacred Gear, and charged for him, but the Devil shot demonic power at her, which she had to block.

But by doing that, the Devil dropped Makoto from his arms, only to knee him right in the chest, breaking some of his rips, and forcing blood out of his mouth.

"Leave him alone!"

Vali roared, flying faster at the Devil, but the Devil activated a wall of aura, blocking the path of Vali, and sneered at the young girl.

"You like this boy so much, and fighting, right? Let's mix them together."

Vali looked horrified as the Devil continuously beat on Makoto, breaking his leg, smashing him on the ground and other things, all Vali could do was shed tears, and smash against the aura of wall as much as she could, even using her Sacred Gear, which did the trick, weakening the wall, and flew right at the Devil, headbutting him and slammed him away from Makoto.

Makoto's body fell towards the ground, but Vali caught him, and held the boy in her arms.

Barely conscious, bleeding, his eyes went towards Vali, near lifeless.

"Vali-chan..."

"Shh now my love, you're going to be okay. I promise, I'm going to save you..."

Vali began crying.

This was the only time Makoto could ever see such a thing from Vali, Vali didn't cry, she didn't even show an upset face, but because Makoto was in such a state, she couldn't stand it and the barriers she had brought up years ago, broke down, fearful he could die.

Her tears fell down to the boys face, his broken and battered body being held by her.

"Vali-chan...I...I...love...Vali-chan..."

"...I love you too, Makoto..."

Vali watched in horror as the boys eyes closed, making anger erupt within her.

The Devil she headbutted before stood up, as a strong aura leaked off her. His body shuddered when seeing Vali's power.

"My, you look pissed?"

"...You have no idea." Vali's power radiated outwards, breaking apart the ground alone. "You're not going to live for much longer now...I'm going to kill you for this."

Vali's power soared into the sky, and she shot forward, smashing her fist into his stomach.

"Gwah!"

He spat out blood as her Sacred Gear activated.

[Divide!]

Her eyes glared harshly on him, and then unforgivingly snapped his arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Vali gathered demonic power in her hands, and shot it for his arm, erasing it painfully with the demonic power. His arm became a stump, and blood erupted out of the stump, but Vali kicked him in the stump, making him cry out even more, but Vali didn't care, she grabbed him by the head, and thrusted it towards the ground, smashing the ground apart.

"You hurt my Makoto, that's simply unforgivable, attacking me is fine, but you brought in my boy, you dare to even try and do something like that to me, you sick bastard."

Vali proceeded to torture the Devil in different ways. Breaking his legs, his arm, and even blasted his body repeatedly, breaking his rips and unloaded all her rage into him.

Once she was done, she simply killed him off, and turned to Makoto.

"Don't worry, I'm going to save you."

Vali rushed over to Makoto, and took him away so he could be treated.

* * *

 **Present...**

After the mess that dealt with the parents evening and the likes along with Rias being forced to play the game, the ORC along with Makoto's group gathered at the ground floor of the old school building's room that had been made the "Sealed classroom".

The only people that couldn't come was the Fallen Angels, and Elmen herself, since they all said they were busy. But the rest of the group were able to come together, and finally, were able to come to this place, but Makoto felt something, odd about the whole experience.

Even from the outside, this room was securely closed so we couldn't see inside of the room. What was it used for, apparently Rias' other Bishop lived in the room, though Makoto only knew certain details about the Bishop.

Makoto looked towards Ise, seeing that he didn't know who the Bishop was either. Knowing Ise, Makoto at least thought that he would want it to be a girl. Makoto, didn't really care all that much honestly.

Though Makoto knew that the Bishop had been made years ago, that's what he heard from Yumi. But, he also had to wonder if the Bishop was, why didn't they help out with other fights, like Kokabiel, and the Rating Game? Even he wasn't privy to this, and was only told that the Bishop had powers that Rias couldn't control, so the Bishop couldn't be controlled.

Last night, Serafall explained it in Makoto's room and he knew that Ise had the same from Sirzechs, it seems Rias received a high evaluation by the 4 Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great Devils due to her fight with the Phenex house and the fight against Kokabiel. The sealing condition of the Bishop was lifted while thinking that maybe she could control the Bishop now.

And with that they're in front of the "Sealed Classroom" but… A tape with "KEEP OUT" written on was heavily pasted with magical seals carved on.

"Buchou, are you alright? You look tired."

Makoto's words carried to Rias who smiled, and turned to Akeno who looked back questioningly.

"Actually, I've got a big announcement. Last night, Ise and I, had sex." Makoto and the others rapidly blinked, Rias smugly looking at Akeno who snickered. "That's right Akeno, remember at the pool, you said I'd be too wary to touch him. Look what we did? We had hardcore sex, and it was amazing, and we even had fun afterwards."

"You're lying, but okay."

"I'm not lying!"

Rias snapped, but Akeno giggled.

"If you had taken Ise-kun's virginity, he would be bouncing off the walls right now when he clearly isn't." Even Makoto thought that was true, Ise looked embarrassed and saddened that Rias hadn't done it. "And I know when you're lying Rias."

Rias grumbled "Get lost then." and turned away from her.

"We all can't be Yumi, can we?"

Yumi's face flushed several shades, sharing a look with Makoto who blushed slightly.

"Buchou? What does that mean?"

The naive Ise couldn't wrap his head around it, Rias smirked, and looked at Yumi.

"Well, the reason is because Yumi has had-"

"Makoto-kun! Y-You're looking flushed, here, I'll help you while Buchou speaks about why we're here!"

Yumi wrapped her arms around the back, and her breasts pressed against his back, making him blush slightly.

Rias just nodded with a smirk, Ise humming to himself about all of this.

"The kid is over here. All day, that Bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that. Truthfully, the Bishop has been gathering items for me, but Onii-sama being the...person that he is, stopped the Bishop from giving me the items that I required."

For some reason, Rias knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle. She's releasing the seal.

"By the way, Makoto-sama. Where is Serafall-sama exactly?"

Ravel asked curiously, gaining his attention.

"Oh, she told me that she had an early appointment, and that she had to leave rather quickly. But she said she'd be there for the meeting we're going to have rather soon." Ravel nodded at that answer, accepting it. Makoto turned towards Rias, curiously as well, wondering something ever since he was told to come. "Rias-buchou, why did you ask me to come? And the others that aren't in your peerage?"

Makoto's question was met with a tired looking Rias.

She didn't answer, and just continued undoing the seal.

"He's right Rias-sama, Makoto-sama has different duties to attend to." Ravel cut in, showing a schedule. "Makoto-sama has to prepare for a meeting with the Maou-sama's, it seems like Gabriel-sama might also wish to converse with Makoto-sama, Azazel-sama has also requested a meeting with Makoto-sama, and then I have to schedule 'fun' into this, and Makoto-sama also has to..."

Ravel went on for a minute or so, explaining what Makoto had to do.

Ise sweatdropped at all of the tasks that Makoto had to do, and wondered how he fit in anything at all.

"G-Geez, when can he do, fun Ravel?"

Ravel turned towards Ise, her eyes harsh.

"I've got plenty of time for Makoto-sama to have fun, even including time with the harem." Ise murmured something. "I've also given Mittelt lessons on this as well." Ise felt worried about that, he didn't want the Fallen Angel loli to have any involvement with his personal life, he knew she'd do something. "A-Ah, either way, Ise-sama, I have to also prepare many things for Makoto-sama, because he's the Queen of a Maou-sama after all, and it takes a large portion of the day for Makoto-sama to achieve everything that he needs to do, so I have taken it upon myself to become an assistant to Makoto-sama in this endeavour."

"A-Also myself as well, I'll become someone who Makoto-san can depend on, as his Queen." Millicas directed towards Akeno who giggled her usual giggle, Millicas sharpening her eyes. "Yes, that's right, Akeno-nee-san, I'm going to become Makoto-san's Queen, is that okay with you?"

"Fufu, I don't mind Millicas-sama, please don't be so worried."

The auras radiating off the pair of them caused some of the people to feel some fear. Even Rias felt worried about the powers coming off the pair of them, it just looked scary honestly.

Ise had the change the subject before the world was going to come crashing down.

"I-Is the person a hikikomori?"

On Ise's question Rias nodded while letting out a sigh.

Yumi removed the tape, Akeno also helped out alongside Rias in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants." Akeno said that, then hugged Makoto's arm. "Fufu, Mako-kun. Did you know that if you're nice to the kid in there, they'll be kind to you as well~"

"Hmmmm?"

Akeno snickered, and then saw Ise's confused face, so as if answering the unasked question, Akeno came out with it.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new Devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

"That's amazing!"

Ise let out in excitement, but Irina placed her hands together.

"I would do the same, but the internet is a foreign enemy..."

"You have difficulty using the internet Iri-chan?"

Makoto asked kindly, Irina responding with a sad sigh.

"I know the basics, but putting together spreadsheets like I've seen Ravel-san do is a hard concept to grasp."

"Me too, Makoto-san. I don't understand today's technology."

Makoto chuckled slightly, and pulled closer.

"I see, I'll teach you both, it isn't an issue."

"Ooh thank you Ma-chan!"

"Y-Yes, thank you very much Makoto-san!"

Irina and Asia hugged Makoto as if he had done something amazing, when he really knew that he hadn't. Millicas sharpened her eyes then pulled closer to Makoto, and hugged onto the young boys body.

"Me too Makoto-san, I don't understand either."

"O-Oh, really?"

"Yes." She lied, not wanting Irina to get one up on her. "I don't understand, teach me too, right?"

"Sure, I'll do it."

Millicas showed a small smile on her face.

Rias rolled her eyes, and then placed a hand on her hip.

"Now then, I am opening the door before I am going to lose my sanity."

"You've still got some of that left?"

Rias glared towards Akeno, and she felt sick to her stomach.

"You're cheeky Akeno, but I respect that within you, so well played my Queen, well played."

Akeno didn't know if that was a compliment, or a threat from the sound of it.

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Rias opened the door, and walked inside.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

An outrageously high scream emitted from inside, Ise became startled, and Asia hid behind Makoto's body, Irina doing the same thing. Millicas tipped her head to the side.

"Seems like the Bishop surely is a loud one, I'm sure Elmen-san would love to have this person."

"Why?"

Makoto's question wasn't answered, only with a cryptic "You'll see." from Millicas, following Akeno inside after Rias had already gone on, it still made Makoto and the others who didn't know what was going on tip their heads.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic as always, please don't become a bother today."

Rias spoke with an elegant voice, even though her hands were shaking dangerously.

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

The exchange happening inside was heard, and Makoto guessed that it was a girl due to the pitch of the voice. Either way, he didn't mind.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno's gentle voice truly was something that Makoto did really love. Makoto sensed sympathy. Makoto felt she was gently trying to connect. However, it didn't go down as well as Akeno would have hoped.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

Makoto truly cringed at the sound of the voice, how they were crying. But he could also sympathize, if they truly were scared, he would understand that.

Asia, Makoto, Irina and Ise exchanged glances, and tilted their heads. Xenovia also let out a questioning look. Only Yumi, Millicas, Ravel to an extent, and Koneko understood the circumstances, huh, Yumi was smiling bitterly and Koneko was letting out a sigh. Millicas just smiled softly, and Ravel looked at her watch for the time.

Makoto looked at the others, seeing that they weren't moving, so he walked into the room regardless to see what was going on.

The curtains were tightly shut close. Dim. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner, it looked like a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well. Makoto also saw something that worried Ise, but Makoto just thought that it was normal, seeing that there was a coffin there, dressed in thrills and pink stuff.

Approaching further, the one present there was, a Bishoujo with noble looks, golden hair and pinkish eyes who looked like a doll. Sitting down on the floor, with a pose that looked as if wanting to escape from Rias and Akeno. She was shaking a lot.

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!"

Ise let out from beside Makoto, causing the young girl to let out an "Eep!" and faced away shyly. Makoto himself hummed slightly, looking at the young girl curiously, then turned towards Millicas who smiled right up towards him.

"Vampire, right?"

Ise hadn't heard what he said, only focused on the young shy looking girl.

"Astute as always Makoto-san, yes, you're right. How did you know?"

"Coffin, looks like a doll, and has fangs. I just guessed, as Elmen-chan has the same kind of appearance. Vampire's surely are quite cute." Makoto looked towards the young girl, and smiled softly. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

The Vampire girl shyly went into herself, not really answering Makoto.

Makoto blinked, then looked towards Rias.

"Rias-buchou, is she okay?"

"I don't know anymore...all I know is that she's frightened of something, all the time. This Vampire truly is cute though, huh."

This time, Ise did hear what she said, and gave a gasp.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Vampire!? She's a Vampire?! T-Though she does remind me of Elmen as well! But seriously, Vampire's all over the place it seems!"

Ise gave out a large shriek due to his big shock.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek! I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!"

Makoto looked towards the Vampire girl, and just smiled softly.

"Hey, please don't cry, it's okay. Onii-chan gets too excited and tends to shout a lot. But don't worry, you're okay."

Though Makoto said it kindly, Koneko appeared behind Makoto, placing her hand on Makoto's butt, and looked at Gasper with wild eyes, she sensed Gasper could be a danger to her, so she naturally frightened Gasper for her territory of Makoto's lap.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Rias placed a hand on her forehead.

"Please, calm down. I mean, please come on. Don't scream now, Ise's just a pervert, and the Shota, is just a Shota, and I'm pretty cool." Both Ise, and Makoto took a harsh glare at Rias who sharpened her eyes back. "Don't glare at me, because I can do it right back. If you want me to be a good girl, give me some vodka, and all's forgiven."

Makoto sighed and placed a hand on his head.

The Vampire girl though turned her head towards Makoto, and the others.

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?"

The Vampire girl asked Buchou. Rias said it while pointing to Ise and Xenovia.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The Pawn, Hyoudou Issei. The Knight, Xenovia. Ones sort of my boy, and the other is...Xenovia, she's a Knight with the passion for disaster, especially in my life."

They both said "nice to meet you" because they were introduced but, the Vampire girl only fearfully said "Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!" and then looked towards Makoto and the others as well.

"B-By the way...wh-who are they Buchou?"

Rias looked at them, and then pointed at them while addressing who they were.

"Oh, this is Makoto, Queen of Serafall-sama, and Otouto of Ise, the Pawn boy of mine. Asia, Bishop of Serafall-sama, and Irina, Knight of Serafall-sama though they'll be joining Makoto's future peerage, like Koneko and maybe even Yumi as well, it isn't like I need anyone in my life or my peerage either, screw everything, right? I don't even know who that one is." Ravel's eyes narrowed. "How do you like it huh?"

Ravel rolled her eyes, and just tossed her head to the side.

"Q-Queen of Serafall-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? H-He's her Queen!?"

"That's right, Queen of a Maou-sama." The young Vampire became even more frightened. "Oh shit, don't become frightened. He's fine, a little too adorable for my liking, but he's fine. He's also got a harem of weirdos and people who want to abandon me."

Her last bit was directed to Koneko, and Yumi, the pair showing smiles, as much as Koneko could anyway, and Makoto felt Yumi's hand slide across his butt, and then she winked towards him, causing a small blush to appear on his face.

Rias inhaled a dark breath.

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know? Lets go out into the fun sun and we can play with one another."

Rias tried her best, but the Vampire was unresponsive.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Because it seemed like she was showing weakness, Ise got a little pissed off, and stormed over.

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside-"

It was the moment Ise was trying to pull her.

"Eeeeeek!"

Along with the girl scream, the scenery in front of them became white…

* * *

He felt something run through his body. He didn't know what it was, but he felt something pooling inside of him, like it was protecting him from something.

Makoto blinked and looked around, and besides Millicas, it seemed like everyone else froze. Not in ice, but in time. Makoto felt confusion, but Millicas leaned closer, and smiled gently.

"It seems Makoto-san also has the power to avoid Gasper-sans power to stop time."

"Eh? The Vampire-san there has the power to stop time?"

Millicas nodded her head, the newly named Gasper shook with fear.

"Yes, it is her Sacred Gear. The others don't have the power to stop it, but we have the power inside of us to resist the power of the time stop. I didn't know Makoto-san had so much potential inside. And I myself am surprised, I've never really had this done to me before I felt an odd sensation, but the power forced itself through me. Did you feel it as well Makoto-san?"

Makoto slowly nodded. He recalled that.

"Y-Yeah, it felt odd. I could feel it running deep through me. So, I can stop the time stopping power she has huh." Makoto turned his eye towards her, she flinched. So he adopted a smile. "Hey, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek! Y-You're going to hurt meeeeeeeeeeeee! I did something terrible, and now you're going to hurt meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Please, I'm sorry! Queen of Serafall-samaaaaaaaa! Don't hurt meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Makoto held up his hands, as Millicas watched on.

"Nope, I'm not going to hurt you."

"But I just froze your Onii-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please don't be kind to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Makoto grimaced at the screeching, but edged closer, and offered a hand.

"It's okay, it wears off, right?" The young Vampire slowly nodded. "Then it isn't a problem. My name is Hyoudou Makoto, but you already knew that. So, what's your name exactly? Millicas-san said Gasper, is that right?"

Gasper shyly nodded, Millicas smiling at the sight.

"Y-Yes...my name is...G-Gasper Vladi..."

"That's a cute name." Makoto budged closer, and bent down towards her, smiling as ever. "You don't have to be afraid, no one's going to hurt you. Ise-nii then wasn't going to hurt you, he's just very passionate about Buchou, and usually goes the extra mile for her. So, don't worry about that for now, and just enjoy yourself. It must be worrying huh all these new people suddenly coming here."

"I-It's really scary!"

Makoto nodded his head, budging even closer, and gently sat down before her.

"Yeah, this world can be scary huh. But you don't have to be scared now, we're all good people, we wont hurt you." The Vampire girl curiously looked on as Makoto produced a chocolate bar. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Here then, have this." Makoto offered the chocolate bar, but the girl looked reluctant. "It's fine, you can have this." The girl was unsure, so Makoto laid it down in front of her, and pushed it closer with his finger. "Please, it's okay."

Shyly, Gasper moved her fingers to touch it. But she stopped and looked at Makoto, who just smiled at her.

Seeing that, gave her the confidence to take the bar of chocolate, and eat it quickly, Makoto chuckling sightly.

"See, it is okay, you can eat that now."

Makoto smiled out, Gasper shyly looking towards him. Millicas walked over, and sat on his lap, hugging around his neck. She kissed his cheek, so he petted her long red hair, Gasper tilting her head curiously.

Gasper then felt, something off.

She didn't know what it was, but she felt, something...pulling her.

Like, she was being drawn to him, not in any sexual manner, but in a different manner.

She didn't understand it, but she leaned closer, and touched his hand.

""What's this...""

Neither could understand it, but they felt...something weird between them. Gasper's eyes glowed, and Makoto's sole eye did as well, something inside of them seemed to be speaking to one another, to be blending together. Neither understood it, but it felt like a deep thing inside of them were having a sort of conversation between the two.

But then they separated, and their breaths became laboured.

"Makoto-san, are you alright?"

Millicas said with concern, but Makoto's sole eye turned towards the shy looking Gasper.

"Gasper-san...w-what was that...?"

"I-I don't knoooooooow!"

Makoto inhaled a breath, and gently smiled.

"It's alright, don't worry...phew, that was weird huh. I wonder what that intense...feeling is..."

His eye went towards Gasper, not thinking of anything but her, and what that, connection was, like they were, friends perhaps?

He didn't know, but he felt something was off, and wondered what it could be.

* * *

But that soon came to an end when the time stopped, stopped working and released everyone.

"Iyaaaa! Ma-chan?!"

Irina cried out, nearly falling down due to leaning on Makoto beforehand.

"Makoto-san, where have you gone?"

Asia looked troubled, but Yumi pointed towards the left, stunned that Makoto could stop the time stopping, and wondered what kind of power Makoto truly possessed.

Ravel cocked her head, then adopted a small smile on her lips.

"Amazing, Makoto-sama has surprised me again. To even be able to fight off the time stopping power that Rias-sama's Bishop has been sceptical to discuss, but experiencing it for myself, it does seem time was stopped, and Makoto-sama was able to fight that. Simply amazing."

Makoto glanced back towards Ravel, who waved happily, she looked even more happy than ever before.

"Did you really survive the time stop?! I mean, I understood that Millicas probably would, I didn't because apparently, I'm not powerful enough even though I made Kokabiel sweat." Makoto was curious on what she was talking about. "Either way, you survived it huh, very curious indeed. What the hell are you Shota?"

Rias exclaimed with a wild grin, Akeno placing a hand on her face happily.

"Ara, ara. Seems like Mako-kun is stronger than we thought. Even surprising us with being able to stop the time stop."

"Time stop!? Buchou, what's going on?!"

Rias held her fist to the sky, then brought it down to her side, nodding to herself.

"Alright, alright, just calm down and we'll sort this thing out right-"

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

Gasper cried out, but then Makoto chuckled softly.

"Please don't worry, no one's going to hurt you, I'll make sure that no one does." Gasper's eyes circulated Makoto's face, as Irina hugged Makoto from behind, glaring at Millicas who did the same thing. "Geez Iri-chan, I only moved a little bit."

"But Ma-chan was suddenly in a different place. So, time stopped then?"

"Time stopping, that's right. Gasper-san here can do that."

"What time stopping ability!? I don't understand!"

Ise let out a wild cry, not understanding anything that was going on.

"Ise, calm your nuggets, and take a relaxing pill."

Rias said calmly, yet with a hint of a grin, confusing Ise on what she was talking about.

Ise then looked towards Akeno who gave a gentle smile, and continued on kindly.

"That Vampire possesses a Sacred Gear that when she's excited, the time of everything in her field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

"Because she can't control her Sacred Gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, she was sealed. But apparently, Millicas and Makoto can survive it all, so well, whatever I suppose, I'm surprised though because even I can't do this anymore..."

Akeno told it in a way Ise understood, and Rias also explained a little more. He got from that that Makoto could withstand the time stop, and wondered how he could do that.

Rias went towards Gasper, and hugged her from behind, and then said to Ise.

"This girl is Gasper Vladi. She's my only Bishop. For the time being, she's Kuoh Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated she was half human, half Vampire, kind of like that crazy chick Elmen, who isn't here." Rias looked towards the others, then grinned wildly, scaring Ise. "Forbidden Balor View is the Sacred Gear that Gasper possesses, it is quite powerful, and all mine." She looked towards Makoto who flinched. "You've stolen Koneko from me, and Yumi and maybe Akeno, I don't know yet, but you're not having Gasper. I wont let you use that damn Shota powers on my Gasper as well."

"I-I don't want her though! And I didn't steal anyone! It isn't my fault that they want to come with me in the future!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. How are you that adorable!? How can you get away with that?!"

Makoto didn't understand what question she wanted answering, but he just smiled weakly.

Ise, still on the Gasper Sacred Gear bit, turned towards her, confused and unsure.

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

Once he asked that, Makoto turned towards him.

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Vali-san's halving power are both against the rules too, you know? All Longinus' Sacred Gear's are hax abilities in one way or another from what I've read anyway."

"T-That's true but… even then, to be able to stop time, you can only ignore rules so much."

"Well, it depends on the person she's using her Sacred Gear on. From the looks of it, she can't freeze people that have either high powers, powers near the power of herself, or people that might have special ways to defend against it."

Makoto explained the best he could, Ise understood that, and smiled kindly, Ravel tossing her head to the side.

"I always do enjoy Makoto-sama using his mind, and that does seem right to me as well."

Rias' eyes focused on everyone around.

"The problem is that she's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating her Sacred Gear was seen as a problem. "

"However, you sure were able to make a girl with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

On Ise's words Rias brings out a book in her hands from mid air, flips the pages of the book, and presents it to Ise opened.

Looking at it, it was the explanation page for Evil Pieces.

"It's a mutation piece."

"…Mutation piece?"

Yumi answers Ise's question.

"It's different from the usual Evil Piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece."

Akeno said with a smile, then Yumi continues.

"Usually, for High Class Devils, 1 in 10 Devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the Evil Piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-chan is the one who used that piece."

"I was made from such a piece."

Ravel revealed, shocking Makoto and Ise, but Millicas turned her head sideways.

"No you weren't."

Millicas giggled, Ravel showing an upbeat face.

"I know, I thought it would allow me to bond with the group if I could do something like this and have a joke."

"Why lie? Do you find it funny to lie? Lier's get their tongues slapped. Onii-sama used to do it to me all the time, and then I became a little angry to be honest with you, so show me your tongue, and I am going to slap it."

Rias angrily stated, causing Ravel to whine, and hide behind Makoto.

"I-I wasn't lying, I was just having a joke. And I am not going to let you slap my tongue either. I mean, don't worry so much about that now." Rias' eyes went towards Ravel's mouth. "I'm not letting you slap my tongue! Stop looking at my tongue!" Rias licked her lips, and then winked at Ravel. "Seriously, stop this right now!"

Rias shook her head in disappointment, Ravel being unsure of why she was like that.

"I thought it was funny Ravel-san~"

"Makoto-sama understands me...it was only a joke, she took it way to seriously."

Rias held a darkened glare for her, then sighed and continued.

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"Did you not hear what she said before?"

Koneko added, giving Gasper a small stare. It wasn't a glare, but it wasn't that friendly either.

"She possess a rare ability and it seems her Sacred Gear's power increases when she's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day her power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility she may attain Balance Breaker."

Ise looked on as a surprised expression appeared on his face.

Rias also put her hand on her forehead with a troubled face.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Ise and Yumi attain Balance Breaker."

"Erm, did you? When did you do that?"

Irina surprising spoke up.

Rias turned towards her, a threatening expression on her face.

"Yes for your information. I did. I am their Master, and I cherished them, and helped them with everything, I did it all."

"But, didn't Ise-kun make a deal with the Dragon for Balance Breaker, and Yumi-san gained it because she accepted the love from her former comrades?" Rias felt like she was going to burst soon, her breathing was growing heavier by the second. "So, I don't understand how you could have had them achieve Balance Breaker, those circumstances, besides Ise-kun's arguably, was done of their own volition, nothing that you necessarily did."

Rias inhaled a sharp breath through her nose, and felt more anger than before.

"Why are you doing this to me Irina? I'm just being a good girl along with being an awesome Devil, that's not a had a drink in a while and who wants to murder someone if I don't get a drink in this dry desert soon, and you're like, attacking me for no reason whatsoever. What have I ever done to you beforehand?"

"I'm not attacking you, I'm just...being real with you?"

Even Irina felt unsure of how to reply, but Gasper suddenly dashed to the side of Makoto, and hid in a cardboard box. She spoke from there, looking up with doe eyes to Makoto who smiled right back down towards her.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…..." Ise leaned closer, and kicked it silently. "Eeeeeeeeeek!"

"Ise-nii, stop picking on Gasper-san."

"I'm not picking on her!"

Ise complained, but Rias just released a breath of annoyance.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno she would be next. Even though I say half Vampire, she's from a pureblooded Vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of her human half. She's well endowed with the abilities of Vampires, and she excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then she probably wouldn't have been made a Bishop with just one Evil Piece."

Ise couldn't help but look at her, and be slightly impressed. Since he knew about Vampire's from Elmen, he already knew about the daylight situation.

Koneko looked closer, and saw that Makoto's smile for Gasper was, in her own mind, too kind and she felt, jealous. Maybe because it was a fellow first year, maybe fellow peerage member, maybe even fellow loli, she just felt triggered by it all.

"…A good-for-nothing Vampire."

Koneko spews out those words. As expected, she doesn't show mercy.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

"Ooh Gasper-san, it is okay, Koneko-chan isn't going to be a bully."

Koneko sharpened her eyes, then made her way to Makoto. While still sat on the ground, she joined him on his lap, and brought out her tail, and ears, and purred on his lap, showing one of the cutest expressions ever there.

"Nyaaaa~ Mako-kun~"

It was unusual for Koneko to show such a side, but Makoto gushed over her.

"Koneko-chan is cute!"

Koneko nodded slowly as Rias pushed forward, showing a confident smile.

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise...Koneko perhaps if you considers me your Master still, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yumi, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

Yumi complied, as Makoto turned towards Asia and the others.

"Asia-chan, Iri-chan, could you also assist as well?"

"Aah yes, don't worry Makoto-san, I'll help as well."

"Me too Ma-chan! I'll make sure that all of this is done for you!"

Makoto smiled out kindly.

"Thank you very much. I'll come back as fast as I can, we've just got Maou-sama business to deal with, always seems to be on the go, or something like that, right?"

The girls giggled, Akeno looking towards the cardboard box on the ground.

"Gasper-chan, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?"

"Akeno-nee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat"

Gasper screamed out, Makoto felt slightly bad for her. He wondered why she was doing something like that.

"Yeah. Then, Ise, shall I thoroughly discipline her? A weak woman is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a Vampire since childhood. Leave her treatment to me."

With that Xenovia pulled on to the rope attached to Gasper's box, Irina becoming confused.

"Wait, we've faced Vampire's before Xenovia. Why did you say that? We went after a stray one, that's the reason you cut your hair so short."

Xenovia tipped her head curiously.

"Oh, right. Okay, yes, I remember that. It doesn't matter something about that, this one is a female Vampire, I want to vanquish it, and make sure that she disappears forever...wait, don't say something like that."

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

"Xenovia-senpai, leave her alone."

Makoto said it with annoyance, but Xenovia's eyes widened.

"Shota, do not be concerned, and I'll make sure that this Vampire is in amazing condition."

"Yeah, that's very something I am worried about." Makoto sighed, turning to Irina. "Iri-chan, could you...keep Xenovia-senpai from killing Gasper-san until we return? I have a feeling she's going to end up going too far."

Irina puffs out her chest, nodding away.

"Yes! I can do that for you Ma-chan! Allow me to accept this task, and keep Xenovia from murdering the Vampire!"

Makoto smiled.

"Thank you Iri-chan. Goodbye everyone!" Makoto went to leave, but he then felt something pull his hand. He looked towards the area he felt his hand pull, and saw that it was Gasper pulling on his hand. "Gasper-san, is something wrong?"

"Please don't leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeave!"

Makoto turned back fully to her, and bent down towards her. His hand placed on the top of her head, and gently patted the young girls head.

"Please don't be worried, I'll be back soon. They'll take care of you."

"W-When are you going to be back?"

"Erm, I'm not sure, soon, I promise. I have some Maou-sama Queen's duties to attend to, but I'll try my best to do what I can."

Makoto smiled out, then turned around and walked away from the area, Xenovia appearing over the young girl, and held out Durandal with her hand shaking, scaring that of Gasper, and the others as well.

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

Because Makoto was in the human world, and lived among humans and had parents that where human, Vali took him to a human hospital, where he was operated on, and other things. Because of the wounds and how extensive they were, Vali was worried that he was going to die, but he was surprised when he saw that Makoto took damage that should have killed a normal human, but somehow, he didn't die from the assault he received.

Vali couldn't understand how that happened, and though Vali couldn't be seen by others, once leaving Makoto with doctors, she took off. However, she stayed outside, and watched on, and thanks to her hearing, she could hear what was going on, watching from afar, and hoped that he would be okay, she couldn't even tell Azazel about this, or something else could have happened all together.

She didn't want Makoto to be involved with this kind of life, and it dawned on her, that what happened, Makoto was hurt, because of her.

That Devil, came for her, not for him, and only used him to hurt her.

As Vali thought about it, she saw a young boy running across the hallways with his parents.

She felt a pulse hit her inside, a negative one at that when looking at him.

The boy, was Hyoudou Issei.

Vali also left details about Makoto with the front desk, and they must have found Ise, and the others number, and told them about it.

Somehow, Vali knew that Ise was different, she didn't fully understand it, but she felt like, she wanted to fight him.

Why she felt like that, she didn't know, nor care right now.

All she cared about

As Vali looked on from outside, but still close by, a doctor came towards them and told them some news.

Because the area was bustling, Vali couldn't hear all of it, but what she did hear was "He might not wake up again due to excessive head trauma." and some other thing which made the mother sob, placing a hand to her mouth, and the father comforted her, while Ise just stood there, shell-shocked on what happened. He didn't cry, he didn't make a move, he just looked, lost, and alone.

Vali, despite how she viewed people, could see that these people, did love Makoto, like her mother loved her at one point.

"Y-You have to save him!"

Ise cried out, tears running down his face.

Because of what happened before, he regretted everything that happened.

The doctor looked a little shocked, but still spoke anyway.

"Young man I..."

"No! You have to s-save him! H-He has to wake up! Please, save him! Please, you have to save him! I-It's because of me! I-If I didn't say stupid stuff, then he wouldn't of gone out, and gotten hurt! I-If he dies, it is all my fault! Please, you have to save him! Please...I can't lose him..."

Despite all the negative things he said in anger, Ise truly did love Makoto like a brother.

He regretted saying what he said before, and now, he shed tears, as his mother bent down and hugged Ise tightly.

The doctor just nodded, and did what they could do, Vali looking on and held her head down, depression overcoming her.

* * *

 **Present...**

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

"Xenovia! Stop chasing Gasper-san right now!"

As they approached evening, the Vampire was being chased by the holy sword wielder Xenovia, and Irina was chasing after Xenovia to stop her from trying to kill the poor Vampire girl, it just looked scary. Looking from an outsiders perspective, it was completely like a Vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura. Irina's own sword was trying to cut off the young woman's actions, but Xenovia ran fast, so Irina did the same thing.

Gasper was also desperate in running away. Well that's cause if she catches up, she'll be destroyed in an instant, but it did look like Irina truly was trying to protect the young girl.

Asia looked on at the young Bishop girl, then adopted a small smile.

"Even though she's the same Bishop class as me, it seems Gasper-san truly is different from me, and a chance to meet another Bishop that isn't Ravel-san who already was a Devil beforehand. My, I hope that she makes it out okay."

Koneko was chasing Gasper alongside Xenovia while holding garlic, Irina's eyes glazing over.

"…Gya-chan, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy, and leave Mako-kun alone."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee! I want the Queen of Serafall-sama's here noooooooooow! He'll protect meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ise didn't know if Koneko was bullying Gasper, or doing something else entirely. He just couldn't work it out, and seeing Asia looking on with a curious expression, he truly didn't know what was going on at this point.

"Oh oh, they're at it."

With that, the student council member Saji appears as well.

"Oh, it's you, Saji."

"Serafall-sama!?" Saji mistook, looking around dangerously. "Please, I'm sorry about everything that was going on, I'm sorry for not going and being nice to your Queen! I am very sorry, please forgive me for everything that's going on!"

"It's me, Saji. Not Serafall-sama."

Saji turned towards Ise once more, and saw that it was Ise, and not Serafall. He breathed out happily, glad that she was going to not appear at all, he couldn't handle Serafall once more, she was too scary for him.

"Yo, Hyoudou, thank goodness you aren't Serafall-sama. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, she's over there. She's the one getting chased by Xenovia, and Irina chasing after her as well."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right? Huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!"

Saji seems happy, but Ise chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about this, but I think that she'd be too scared to try and approach you." Hearing that, Saji seemed to be completely dejected. He's heartbroken. Even Ise looked slightly saddened as well. "And, what are you doing Saji?"

Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago, well when I wasn't kidnapped by Serafall-sama who is very frightening to say the least. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the Pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, though Ise felt like he was doing odd jobs more than anything else.

"Xenovia please!"

Irina jumped and got in front of Xenovia. Xenovia's eyes narrowed darkly, holding up Durandal.

"Irina, we meet once more on the battlefield. Okay, I understand. Lets do this then."

Irina blinked rapidly, confused on what she was going to do.

"W-Wait, you're really going to attack me!? You can't do something like that! I mean, it would be highly wrong for you to even approach me like that! So, please calm down Xenovia, and we can talk about this like-"

"Haaaaah!"

Xenovia didn't hold back, swinging her sword down, releasing a holy wave. Irina cried, and moved out of the way, avoiding the wave of energy coming for her with her speed as a Knight, twirling her blade around in her hand happily.

"Xenovia! Why!?"

Xenovia cocked her blade upwards, and then stabbed the ground, scaring Irina and the others around as well.

"Because, I have to prove that I am the superior Knight."

"Y-You're mad! I didn't even ask for this!"

"You're stopping me training the Vampire, and I am going to train the Vampire."

"B-But Ma-chan asked me to protect Gasper-san from you! Even I know your wicked ways might end with Gasper-sans death! And I can't have that! I wont let down my Ma-chan, he is going to become the amazing Master of myself, and we'll live happily together, so please stop this right now! How about that!?"

Xenovia just looked intrigued by what Irina was saying, and allowed Durandal to release a hum with its power. Xenovia herself then grinned, and slowly raised the blade, the holy aura coating the blade from head to toe.

"This is a good chance Irina, lets see who can come out on top? For myself, I shall fight for the woman who's name escapes my thoughts, and you, fight for the Shota you adore! Then, we shall see who's resolves better!"

Irina backed away slowly, but held her sword out in front of her. It wasn't Durandal, but Irina had no intention of losing.

[Za Za…..]

After that conversation, there was a presence of someone coming near them. When Ise moved his gaze to the direction, he doubted his own eyes.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's Devils are playing over here."

An evil looking male wearing a yukata, someone that Ise was somewhat familiar with, since seeing a picture of him beforehand and a description from Makoto and the others as well who had seen him, and now seeing him, Ise was sure on who this person was.

"Azazel...!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. Is your Otouto perhaps around?"

Everyone is dubiously staring at him who appeared suddenly. The atmosphere looks unsure of what was going to happen.

Giii!

Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia hides behind Irina, Ise made his Boosted Gear appear while Gasper hid behind a tree, Koneko sharpening her eyes on what was going on. Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand.

"Azazel-san! Why are you after Ma-chan all of a sudden!?"

Irina demanded, her sword humming with some demonic power.

"My, the Knight of Serafall, and soon to be Knight Makoto-kyun~ My business with him isn't your business."

"It is when it is my future King! You best explain yourself right now!"

Azazel chuckled happily towards the group, especially towards Irina, and the others also had their battle postures ready.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class Devil-chan. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class Devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the Devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see her as well."

Even though this is what he says, nobody thawed their posture.

Before he could answer, Ise that was, the ground around them froze and pillars of ice surrounded Azazel, trapping the man there. Azazel chuckled at the ice, touching it and shivered "Cold~" as if he was being playful right now.

"If it is Yumi-senpai you're looking for, then I'm sorry but she's not here. You'll have to speak with me instead." Azazel chuckled darkly, looking towards Makoto who had appeared. "Azazel-san, I thought that Vali-san would have said something about you not being here."

"Oh, she did, but I came here anyway." Makoto sweatdropped as Asia rushed past Azazel, and hid behind Makoto. Azazel curiously looked at the young girl who rushed past him, tilting his head. "Oh yes, as expected. Gathering the ladies, Makoto? You already captured Vali's heart, haven't you?"

Azazel scratched his head, and moved forward. Ise felt his hands shaking and so did the others, but Makoto didn't back down for even a second, and kept Asia behind him, safe, and sound. Though he was a leader of the Fallen Angels, and Makoto sensed that he had more power than Kokabiel, Makoto didn't back down for even a second.

Azazel points to a certain tree.

"The Vampire hiding over there." Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. Makoto looked on as Azazel moved closer, but Makoto twisted the sword he had on the ground, blocking the man's path, making Azazel grin. "Just one second Makoto, I'll come back to you."

"Don't try anything weird with Gasper-san, I'll freeze you solid if you do."

Azazel actually was thrilled to receive a threat like that.

"Perish the thought my boy." Azazel grinned out happily, turning to Gasper once more. "You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but.. Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the Sacred Gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper's face, more like Azazel is peering into both her eyes. Gasper herself was trembling as the top head of the Fallen Angels approached her. Makoto himself looked on as Gasper continued to shake.

"That's enough Azazel-san, you're making her worried. Even if you're trying to assess, or help in some way, you're scaring her, stop it."

Azazel's grin became more pronounced by the second.

"Don't worry, as I said, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to do anything weird." Azazel turns around towards Ise's group, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. However, Azazel shows a normal face. "Is that Absorption Line? If you're practising, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the Sacred Gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"….M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them…"

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The...Then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"…"

Saji became quiet, and thought about the Sacred Gear that he had on his hand, and wondered what he would be able to do with it.

Azazel's eyes glanced over all of them, and then fell upon Saji once more, and then Gasper, who flinched.

"In improving the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a Vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power, though Makoto could also be a good candidate as well for the blood drinking process. Well, do the rest yourselves." Azazel went to turn around, but he stopped when he looked at Makoto, who glared right back towards him. "Now, now, don't show such a face, you look depressed all of a sudden, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't understand why you're here right now." Makoto's eye cocked backwards, then sighed. "I know you're there Vali-san, you can't hide from me anymore." As if shocking Azazel's presence wasn't enough, Vali appeared from behind an area of stone, shocking Ise and the others. "Hiding, Vali-san?"

"No, I was merely waiting for Azazel to finish, then I saw you go past at superspeed, quite fast. Perhaps, you tapped into the Knight's speed?"

Vali expected that he would do something like that. Makoto casually glanced at the young silver haired woman.

"Perhaps, but why are you here Vali-san?"

"I told you we'd talk. And Azazel also wishes to speak with you."

"I need my King around to speak formally to the leader of the Fallen Angels."

"Aah, this isn't a formal chat, it is informal." Azazel grinned out, moving closer to Makoto, the others looking worried. "Don't worry now, it is to do with...something that I've been curiously storing for a while now, and I am sure that you're going to, enjoy it, at least the thing inside of you would enjoy it."

"The thing inside of me is..."

Azazel pushed closer, so Makoto pushed him away from his body.

"Don't be cruel, Makoto~ I'm being a gentleman right now, and wanting to help you~"

"Gentleman my butt. You came here, knowing it was wrong, you should have formally made appointments if you wished to converse with Yumi-senpai or myself as well. You know, you're not acting very much like a leader."

Ise had to agree wholeheartedly, the others looking around with curiousness.

"Haha, I've been told that before, is it surprising?"

"Not really."

Makoto replied strongly, Azazel continuing to laugh.

"Yes, that's right very much so. Either way, I, want to talk to you, and we can have, interesting conversations." Azazel turned towards the leaning against a building Vali. "Vali's here, so you don't have to worry about me attacking you. Don't you want to be with Vali as well? She likes your butt, you know?"

Makoto's face, while remaining stony, had his cheeks dusted in pink with embarrassment.

"Azazel, shut up."

"What Vali? You do, don't you? It is okay, you can play with his-"

"Azazel, hush, now." Vali silenced him, and Vali walked closer. "Makoto, come, it is about what we discussed beforehand." Makoto looked hesitant. "You are, concerned about Azazel? I know, he's got a Sacred Gear fetish-" Azazel frowned. "-but he does have some interesting ideas on what he could do for you."

"And w-why would he do anything for me exactly?"

Makoto pondered with a tilted head, so Vali bent down, and softly petted his face, which in fact surprised Azazel, since Vali usually was destructive, or generally just didn't care about others feelings.

"Because, you matter to me, that's why." Vali's fingers flowed through Makoto's blonde and black locks, making him slightly blush at the touch. "Now, don't be foolish and come with us."

"How can I do that? How could I explain that to my King?"

"It's all been taken care of." Azazel revealed with a grin. "You see, my boy. There's actually something that I want to talk to you about, and knowing you, the stickler for the rules, and what not, would be against it. So I contacted Serafall, and she agreed."

"How can I..."

"Believe me?" Azazel finished off. "Because of this." He produced what appeared to be a note. Handing it over, Makoto gazed at it with curiosity. "Look at it, it is going to be able to be useful to you."

Makoto looked at the note, and saw a circle there. Curious, he tapped the circle, and an image of Serafall appeared.

"Sup Ma-tan! Look, I know Azazel-chan is a dodgy weirdo, but you can trust him this time! I'll explain more later when you get back home, but please place your trust into the old Azazel-chan! He's kind of a freak, but you can do this my Ma-tan! Have fun, love you, bye! Also, tell Saji-chan that if he does anything else weird, then I'm going to come after him!"

Saji stiffened, and shed tears, Makoto blinking curiously.

He then looked towards Azazel once more.

"Why would Sera-tan agree to this exactly?"

Ise and the others also didn't understand either.

But before Azazel could answer, Vali pushed closer, and picked up the young boy by the back of his clothing and began walking off with him.

"H-Hey! Let my Otouto go!"

Ise growled, and went to charge, but Vali shot demonic power at him, breaking his stance.

"Vali-san!"

Makoto angrily said, but Vali dismissed him.

"I'm just borrowing you for a while."

"B-But, what happened to the no kidnapping!?"

"Well, I've decided to kidnap you now."

Makoto sighed out, and was taken away by the young girl.

Azazel looked on, bemused by the angry expressions on Ise's, Irina's, and the others faces.

"Sorry for Vali, our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on her own accord, and kidnapping your Otouto, Sekiryuutei, she's very, direct. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? What, she's an unusual girl but she doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

"Azazel! W-What about my Otouto!? What are you going to do with him!?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Sekiryuutei, Vali shall return him eventually."

That's what Azazel said, but Ise still had questions.

"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with my Otouto and us repeatedly without informing him about your identity? And why take my Otouto especially? He better not be in danger or I swear to Maou-sama, you're going to fight me!"

Azazel shows a mischievous smile and says a few words.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise, and don't worry about Makoto here, he'll be fine right now. As I said, we'll take care of him, we need to have a conversation with the young boy, you can also be rest assured, you'll be fine now."

Saying that, he left the place.

[…]

They were left behind. They exchanged glances and were troubled on how to react since Makoto was just kidnapped like that all of a sudden, it was very frightening to the others, and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

One month...

It had been one month since Makoto's attack on his being.

Each and everyday, Vali visited, and stayed.

She even had forgone training, it didn't matter.

To Vali, it was important to train, but this...this was more important, and she couldn't leave his side. Looking down at the bed, with wires, and other things hooked up to him that Vali didn't understand, she saw the young boy like that. His wounds had healed, at an extraordinary rate. While it wasn't as fast as Vali would, but she knew something, was off about Makoto, but it felt, suppressed, even then it saved his life, and that's all that mattered.

Day and night, as long as no one else was around, Vali stayed with Makoto, and always, held onto his hand.

Vali stared at the boy, and saw many different cards, and the likes around.

She then looked towards his body once more, and leaned closer towards the boy, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, but he didn't react.

"You've got to wake up soon, I refuse for you to sleep this long." Despite how harsh the words sounded, Vali's tone was nothing but concern. "This is all my fault, Makoto...you have to wake up..."

Still, there was no response.

She didn't mind though, she was going to spend time with him and always be there for him.

However, at times when people were coming, like Ise for instance, Vali slipped out of the window, and sat on a tree outside, overwatching the boy.

Ise walked into the room, and immediately went over to the bed. His parents were outside, parking the car, and other things like that.

Since Ise was concerned for him, he entered the room first, and just sat down.

" _Eh...this seats warm, who's been sat here?_ "

Ise thought to himself as Vali looked on.

But Ise then shook his head, and turned to Makoto, and smiled softly.

"Seriously, it's been a month you know? The girls are school are totally going crazy, and they keep yelling at me..." Ise looked at the side of the bed, and saw a white rose. "Who keeps leaving them here..." Murmuring to himself, Ise turned to Makoto once more, and leaned forward. "Makoto, wake up damn it, you're making me too worried, I can't...I can't let you be like this, please wake up now...please wake up..."

Tears began stinging his eyes as Vali looked on.

He had seen Ise do this before, practically most days now.

But, Ise didn't stop, and shed tears, falling off his face, and hit Makoto's hand, making it twitch but Ise didn't notice.

"Y-You know, that day, I was stupid, I'm kind of jealous of you, how you're so smart...then again, you spend time studying and I only do it when I have to...it's because you're a nerd...and I need you to come back now...please come back now, please..." Ise inhaled deeply, Makoto's eyes fluttering. "Makoto, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...when you wake up, I swear, I'll definitely never let anyone hurt you again...this is all my fault, you got like this because of me and what I said...I didn't even mean to say it, you're my Otouto, I don't care if you came from Kaa-san and Tou-san or someone else, you're my real Otouto, that's all you are to me, and you're the best...please, wake up now...please..."

Again and again, Ise begged Makoto to wake up, tears flowing from his eyes heavily.

Because of what was going on, Vali shook her head and murmured "Stupid..." but even she could see that Ise truly did care for Makoto.

But then, as Ise was crying and sobbing his heart out, Makoto's eyes slowly opened, and he let out a groan.

"...Vali-chan..."

He murmured, Ise'e ears recognizing the voice, he could hardly believe it.

"Ma...Makoto...?"

Ise muttered, wishing beyond belief that Makoto was awake.

Makoto's eyes went towards Ise, and looked confused.

"Onii-chan...what's going on...? Where's..." His eyes went around the room, and saw a white rose, and he knew that it was from Vali. "You're okay..." Still muttering, his eyes went towards Ise who couldn't stop crying. "Onii-chan...why are you...crying? I don't, understand Onii-chan..."

Ise shook his head, wrapping his arms around Makoto, and cried heavily.

"I'm so sorry Makoto! Makoto, I'm sorry! Please don't leave! You're my Otouto, okay?! You know that, don't you?! Please don't ever go anywhere again!"

"Onii-chan I...I thought you didn't want an Otouto..."

"No, I do! You, you're my Otouto! You're the only one I could ever want!"

Makoto blinked, and though he didn't understand everything happening, he just hugged Ise back, and cried as well, Vali looking on from the window, a small smile on her lips...but, she knew that this couldn't happen again, she couldn't endanger him again, and knew what she had to do, even if it would be the most painful experience of her life.

* * *

 **Present...**

Having kidnapped Makoto, the young boy finally was dropped off in a different area. Makoto landed on his feet, then turned towards Vali, who smirked down right at him.

"What's with the look, Makoto?"

"Y-You just outright kidnapped me!"

Vali smirked, giving his head a pat.

"That's correct, I did kidnap you." Makoto pouted, as Vali smirked. "You look cute, when pouting." He turned his head towards the side. "So, are you wondering why you're here?"

Makoto paused, and looked around.

In the area, he was in, he didn't even know. He saw many people walking around, and different things going into different places. He could see humans and Fallen Angels alike being around the area that he was in.

He even saw people in lab-coats looking and being respectful. He was surprised, since he knew they were Fallen Angels, but they looked at him like he was one of them, or was already associated with them. Honestly, Makoto thought that the place would be more dirty than it actually was.

He turned his eyes back to Vali, confused.

"Where are we Vali-san?"

"...The Grigori."

Vali revealed, Makoto gasping and looked around once more. Mostly, he saw people bowing or looking respectful towards Vali. Essentially, Makoto was worried on what was going on, and why this was going on as well.

"Why aren't they more alert that I'm here? I am a Queen of Maou-sama."

"No offence but compared to the likes of Grayfia, you're a cute kitten." Makoto's lips puffed outwards, making Vali snicker. "Don't worry, you're with me, no one is going to hurt you."

"I wasn't worried about people hurting me, I can fight quite well, you know?"

"Is that so? Then fight me." Makoto pulled away with a glare, so Vali pushed closer, and held the smirk on her face. "I was kidding, I'm not going to fight you."

"But, why are we here? Sera-tan didn't really mention in the hologram thingy on what it was, and I don't really get what's going on here. Please, Vali-san, tell me what's going on, and why did you bring me here?"

"I told you, before, didn't I? We're getting you fixed."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

Makoto shot back, Vali slowly nodding her head, and moved to the side of him. He felt her take his hand, and he went to resist, but she held the hand tight enough to know that she was going to hold his hand, but not tight enough to hurt him.

"Maybe so, but this is going to be a gift. Speaking of gift..." Vali bent down towards his level, and placed a hand on his cheek, seeing that he was avoiding eye contact, dragging his face to look at her with her fingers. "What's wrong? Is it because I kidnapped you? You used to like that when we were younger."

"...I'm not bothered by the 'kidnap' since you usually were weird, I just feel awkward right now. Everyone here is a Fallen Angel, or human...and I'm a Devil. I mean, we've not even had the factions meeting."

"You don't have to worry about that. I said I'll protect you."

"...Even then, I'm just a little nervous, Vali-san." Makoto moved towards Vali, and showed an innocent expression on his face. "Vali-san, why did you leave me? I mean, you said that you were going to explain to me, and you haven't done that yet..."

"Not here." Vali expressed slowly, petting his face. "I'll tell you in private."

A sly, teasing lip appeared on Makoto.

"I get it, ashamed of me, right?"

"Wha...no, of course not."

Ever so slightly, Vali's voice was raised.

Makoto snickered, and faked a frown.

"Y-You are, right? Because it is me, you're ashamed of telling me your true emotions. I understand, I am just-" Before he could finish, Vali gently kissed his cheek, shocking him quite a bit. "-V-Vali-san, to suddenly do that..."

"I'm not embarrassed by you, you have the best butt after all."

"...Really?"

Makoto was in disbelief, but then they heard chuckling.

"Vali, what a thing to say, how bold. Like the Sekiryuutei, it seems that the Hakuryuukou has a fun obsession with Makoto's butt huh, like the Sekiryuutei does with females breasts?" Azazel appeared next to Makoto, and looked towards Vali holding onto Makoto's hand. "Is he best boy Vali?" Vali didn't say anything, her face stoic. "It's like, best girl, when you're playing a game or watching an anime...he's best boy, your Waifu..."

"I'm not a Waifu!"

Makoto growled out angrily.

"Husbando then!" Makoto lowered his eyebrows, as Vali rolled her eyes. "Either way, it is good that you could join us, Makoto."

"You had Vali-san kidnap me, it isn't like I had a choice exactly, is it?"

Dryly stating that, Makoto tipped his head to the side, Azazel just laughed and walked away, Vali followed with Makoto being dragged along due to the fact that their hands were connected with one another.

"Yes, that's right. I did have Vali kidnap you, but she does seem to be, wanting to do that." Vali looked at Azazel with a glare. "Ooh Vali, don't be such a prude, you can have your husbando right there." This time Makoto glared. "Geez, I can see why you like one another, you're both evil with weird hearts."

Makoto blinked with a curious thought process going through his mind.

"This guys your boss?"

Makoto's eye went towards Vali for answers, the young woman sighed.

"...He's not that bad, he can be annoying though."

Azazel's lips turned downwards.

"Don't say that, I'm a good person too damn it!" Makoto and Vali both turned away from him, Azazel began shedding tears. "Maybe I should take after Rias and hit the bottle, maybe someone would pay attention to me then! I mean, if that drunk can get Sirzechs to look after her, then I can get a woman with large breasts for myself as well!"

"Did you just call her a drunk?"

"She is a drunk, she's mental."

Makoto rolled his eye and looked around.

His eye caught a door that had a very weird message on the door.

"Moon...magic?"

"Aah yes, that's magic related to the moon."

"The moons magical?"

Makoto was surprised, Azazel grinning.

"There's many different things you don't understand right now. There's many aspects of the world that you couldn't understand until we discuss it." Azazel turned to Makoto once more as they walked. "You're also good friends with Akeno Himejima, aren't you?"

"S-She's my Senpai, but why are you talking about her right now?"

"Ah, I have personal interest in Akeno is all."

Makoto didn't know if that was a good thing at all, but he had to believe that right now, it would have to be.

"It's because she's...half of you guys, right?"

Azazel paused briefly, then continued walking without a care, though behind his eyes, he was slightly worried.

"That's right, I'm sure she told you."

"Kokabiel did." Makoto corrected. "But, I understood that Akeno-senpai didn't need me asking questions at that moment. Though soon, I am going to be connecting with Akeno-senpai and helping her with her Fallen Angel side, she seems to despise it."

"That's the thing, it is because...well, I'll let Akeno talk to you about that."

"...Yeah, I'll speak with Akeno-senpai about it. But Azazel-san, why did you bring me here? I don't get it." His eye went towards Vali. "...Vali-san also said that you could help me with my eye, is that right Azazel-san?"

Azazel's grin widened even more.

"Well, maybe I could, maybe I couldn't. Either way, there are things that I want to discuss with you."

"What is that?"

Azazel smirked even more, and leaned closer.

"It is going to be rather, magical."

Makoto shivered, not liking the eyes that were on him right now.

"I...don't trust that look you have..."

"Ooh don't worry. But for now, I've got a few ideas for your eyes! How about, light powered lasers? Rockets? Mini of course, but still...oooh! I've been working on eye based Sacred Gear's, I could give you one of them? Artificial or real one? Ooh yes, a real eye based Sacred Gear, didn't we get one not long ago...? That would be cool. And also, there could be that magical eye that we got in storage a while ago, that would be awesome. I'd offer the light sword that's powered by demonic power and can fire light based attacks based on demonic power, but I know Gabriel's also presenting you something of an experimental sword so that would be useless..."

"Light...powered by demonic power?"

"Yes, I specially modified it for myself to use, but it can only absorb demonic power from the wielder, and I clearly don't have demonic power."

"That might be good for Iri-chan..."

Makoto muttered, remembering how Irina was having a hard time coming into her own power.

"Iri...Irina, yes?"

Makoto nodded his head.

"I thought that she might want something like that, the ability to convert her demonic power into light...but, there's something I don't understand."

"What would that be?"

Azazel asked with interest.

"Why would you do all this for me?"

Azazel paused, then his lips curled upwards.

"I owe a girl a favour, is all...I owe all you guys favours."

"All us...guys?"

Azazel shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, I just owe you guys something, after all, I didn't even..." He looked over Makoto once more. "...you also need to be ready for when they come for you..."

"Y-You mean, Apep and that, don't you?"

Azazel nodded seriously.

"They're more ruthless than you might imagine, taking your eye is only the beginning...though, we adults also had a hand in the way they are, so I can't blame them myself."

"...You know who they are?"

Makoto's question interested Vali as well.

"Yes, I know of them, but not fully. Either way, let's talk eyes, and we'll do the process in a few days."

Makoto slowly nodded his head, and followed Azazel.

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

A while after Makoto woke up, the boy laid in his hospital bed, the doctors wondering how he woke up. They didn't expect him to, but his parents, and Ise didn't care. Even now, Ise hadn't left, and was asleep on the chair, and though Makoto still felt weird, he had lost a month of his life, he could only think of where Vali was, and if she was okay.

But he felt sore, and couldn't readily get out and search, she always came to him after all, and he didn't know where to contact her, or even search for her either.

However, what he didn't know, was Vali was outside, she had been since he woke up, and was watching him, the moon high in the sky.

Pain was written on her face, and etched into her heart.

This...wasn't what she expected to happen.

She didn't think that she would fall in love.

But, she did, and now, she knew what she thought was the best thing, because of what happened to him, she believed that this would be for the best, even though Vali felt her heart break, it felt the exact same when she saw her mother go through hell, and now, she was about to put Makoto through something as well, and that, wasn't easy for her.

Though she leaped forward, and got to the window.

Watching the boy looking at the roof, deep in thoughts, Vali wondered what he was thinking about.

But, she pushed those thoughts down, and within a second, she opened the window, shot in the room, and left the note by the bed, and got out of the room, and landed on a nearby tree, the winds rushing due to the speed she used, Makoto feeling the breeze, looked around and sat up on the bed, continuing to look around.

"Vali-chan..."

Somehow, he didn't know how, but he knew it was her that made the winds appear.

But, when he looked out of the window, Vali hid behind a tree so he couldn't see her.

Makoto's eyes went towards Ise, seeing that he was still asleep, and making grabbing motions with his hands while muttering "Boobs are best." Makoto rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, and turned back to the bed, only to see the note being there, the note that Vali had left, he was surprised he didn't notice that beforehand.

He walked over, expecting it to be a love note, or a kind one, he was wrong.

The note, broke his heart.

Vali looked through the window from the tree, and saw as he read the note, telling him how she can't see him anymore, and how he shouldn't bother searching for her, tears sprang from his tears, hitting the paper, raining off his face, and he shuddered, placing his knees to his chest, and continued to cry as hard as he could without waking Ise.

"Vali-chan...Vali-chan..."

He muttered again and again between his sobs.

Vali looked on towards the boy, and saw his tears, which tore her up inside, and even she shed a few tears, something Vali never did, but for this occasion, for this reason, she knew that she would have to stay away, though she always was going to watch from afar, and do her best to always make sure that he was safe, and sound, and nothing would happen to him, deciding that this would be for the best.

Unable to watch anymore, as it took all she had to not go in the room and just hug him, she murmured "I really do love you, goodbye." and then she flew off into the night, so she didn't have to see it anymore, knowing that if she stayed, she would have crumbled, but for this, she convinced herself that this was for the best, even if it broke two hearts.

* * *

 **Present...**

A while later, after everything Azazel had said, and done, Makoto was thrown onto a bed, Vali once more kidnapping Makoto and then pinned him down onto the bed. His eye widened when seeing the young woman on top of him.

"Vali-san! W-What are you doing!?"

Makoto yelled but Vali smirked, and leaned down. He looked right at her, and his eye went into her own eyes. Makoto shyly looked into her eyes, and she moved closer downwards, gently brushing his cheek with her lips, making him blush.

"Sorry, I've just thought about you being like this on my bed before."

Vali spoke slowly, almost in lust. Makoto was surprised by the voice, but he still held some reservations about many things.

"Vali-san...you're weird. I mean, you still haven't told me about what was going on, and then there's the fact that...Vali-san, tell me, why did you leave me that day…? I mean, after that thing happened...when...I don't remember it all, I remember when I was...some creature, that was real, right?"

Makoto looked into Vali's eyes for answers.

Vali looked less than willing to speak about it.

Makoto flipped their situation so Vali was on the bed, albeit sitting up, and he sat nearby on the bed.

"Vali-san...that creature, was a Stray Devil, maybe? I don't remember much of it, but I remember that creature that day...people said that I had dreamed it, and that something else hurt me, but it was..."

"Truthfully, yes." Vali revealed dryly. "It, was something that was attracted by my power, and was after me. Unlike yours, which was hidden, mine wasn't, and it came that day. It managed to get past me, and it attacked you, maybe it sensed the power when close, but it mercilessly attacked you because of me. Maybe it was only for a second or so, but in that second, you suffered wounds across your body, and a head injury, I'm just glad it wasn't permanent."

"...I was in a coma for a month."

"Right...it did a lot of damage on you, and I decided...I couldn't be with you anymore. I, placed you in danger, that was me. I was the reason you got hurt, and decided that it would be better if I never saw you again...but, I couldn't stay away."

"Vali-san..."

Makoto's fingers interlocked with Vali's own.

Vali looked away, unlinking their hands.

"I got you hurt, so I don't deserve your kindness."

"You were touching me before though..."

Makoto leaned closer, and gently kissed Vali's cheek, shocking her.

"Makoto..."

"Vali-san...you wanted to protect me, right? That's why you stayed away from me, right?"

Vali slowly nodded.

"I couldn't hurt you again. By that time, I had already fallen in love with you, and seeing your pain, seeing you in that condition, seeing your family crying for you, I couldn't put you through that. So, I just decided it would be better if I didn't see you anymore...but, I always watched over you. Over the years, things, came for you, but I fought them off. Though, I couldn't, save you from Raynare...that's a regret that I had."

"You don't have to worry about that Vali-san...my life isn't that bad, I enjoy it for the most part. Yes, my Devils life is different and I find it difficult sometimes, but I've had good experiences, and met different people. I don't regret ever becoming a Devil."

Vali turned right back towards Makoto once more, and smiled gently, surprising Makoto.

"You're an idiot."

"Actually, I've got the top marks in my class."

Makoto reminded, Vali smirking slightly.

"Maybe, but you're an idiot." Vali's fingers gently danced across his cheek. "But, you're cute." Makoto's cheeks turned red. "I know, I hurt you, didn't I?"

Makoto's eye began to tear up ever so slightly.

"...I was scared you hated me..."

Makoto admitted, but Vali leaned closer, and brought the young boy onto his lap, one hand on his butt, and the other hand on his face, brushing under his eye with her finger.

"I could never hate you, I love you." Makoto felt his heart skip a beat then, Vali gently pressing her lips against his cheek. "You don't have to tell me right now, I know that it must be difficult for you to go through this. But, allow me to love you right now."

"Y-You want to have sex!?"

Vali snickered, groping his butt, and made him moan.

"Perhaps in the future, I can't force you right now, but I'm ready when you are, my Makoto. You were mine before that Knight of Gremory's, and you'll be mine again. All of you, your butt, your penis, everything, will be mine."

Even though she said that, Makoto still saw that she held regrets about what happened a few years ago, even though he didn't blame her, seeing how much it truly did hurt her.

"...Well, you've become possessive, there was a time when you wouldn't even talk to me properly."

"Well, you taught me how to express my emotions with you. It's your fault that I am like this, Makoto. But, I see there's something weighing on your mind, what is it?"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"With Azazel-sans offer as well it just feels overwhelming, and with the factions meeting, and if I can't make the expectations that others have on me along with this bastard Apep seemingly after me for reasons I don't understand and I feel as if people are hiding things from me, but when I speak about it, they avoid it completely, and that's..."

Vali kissed Makoto's cheek, making him slightly blush, and then groped him from behind once more. Makoto fell against her, looking right up at her.

"Don't worry, it isn't as bad as you think it is, you're just worrying right now."

"Of course I am-"

"Unnecessarily, that is. You don't have to worry about anything now. The factions meetings is for the higher ups, allow them to worry, you can just stay here, with me, sitting on my lap with your cute-"

"Vali-san...y-you're a perv..."

"That's your Onii-sama, not me. I just really like you, and your asset." Makoto knew fully well what she was talking about. "Now, can I..." Vali pulled closer, placing a hand on his cheek, and stroked gently. "...kiss you? I've been, craving your lips for so long, we've not done this in years...Makoto, I know you have things that you need to think about, but don't deny me your lips..."

Makoto felt her hot breath on his face, pushing his hair, and in return, made him feel all the more hot inside of his chest. He felt her hand rubbing behind him, and felt her hand continuing to rub his face, as well.

All in all, he felt the desire from her, he felt her lust for him, and wanting as well. Even though he still felt somewhat conflicted, he wasn't an idiot, and knew that Vali did what she did to protect him, but even then, it still hurt him, and it was going to take sometime to think about it, though he couldn't deny that the reasons were valid, and his own feelings for her were big.

Makoto leaned closer to Vali's face, and smiled gently towards her.

"And you called me an idiot. Even though I'm still working through things, you can kiss me, Vali-san. I missed Vali-san, very much. I understand now, you didn't have to leave, I never blamed you for what happened that day due to that man, I never once thought that was your fault, and you've been protecting me for years, I always thought you were somewhere, I couldn't place my finger on it, but I felt like you were watching me, and now I have found out that you have done...idiot, worrying me like that."

Vali's lips turned upwards ever so slightly, and pressed his lips against her own, and threw him onto the bed. He gasped, but then Vali got on top of him, and brought her lips onto his own once more, and slipped her tongue into his mouth, completely taking over the young boy with her mouth, Makoto knowing that even in this, she considered it a battle, and would win it, so he just let her.

Vali's hand slid up Makoto's body, brushing his skin and made him wriggle under her body. She enjoyed seeing that, taking his shirt to the top of his chest, exposing his chest, and she smirked at seeing that.

"You've changed your body since back then. You've gotten more..." Vali allowed her finger to go across the young boys chest, making him slightly blush. "...handsome than you were before. I like that you're, still you though."

"Vali-san..."

Vali showed an approving look on her face at his body and captured his lips once more, showing quite the aggressive side towards the young boy, though he was used to it, and just allowed Vali to continue going onwards, expressing their unspoken love between the two of them.

* * *

 **Over a year ago...**

"Hehe, so you're really from Romania huh?"

A middle school aged Makoto asked the young girl known as Lucy to him, the girl nodding.

"That's right, but I recently moved here. I'm so glad that I met someone else who shares my love for anime~"

Lucy giggled out, swaying side to side with her long cape which had stars decorating it.

"You know that you don't have to wear that to school, right?"

Makoto asked, with the young blonde haired girl shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose so, but I like the very idea to wear it, besides it's because of this cape that we talked to one another."

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds~"

Lucy smiled brightly.

"Exactly, but...I am glad to have a friend...this new world is scary, but having Makoto-kun as a friend is..."

"Lucy-chan's my only friend now~"

"Really? You don't have any others?"

"Not really, the girls at school are nice, but they don't know the real me. And the boys want me to die. Well, besides Onii-chan, he's my friend, but you're my not related by any means friend."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Besides, the only friends I have are a demented cat, and a Dragon lady, along with a cute magician girl~"

"Magician?"

"Ehehe, she does cool magical tricks. You'll have to meet her one day."

"Yeah, that would be good. I'd love to meet a magical person, I love magical girls!"

Lucy giggled, and latched onto his arm.

"Let's go and play a game together, kay?"

"Sure, let's go!"

Makoto and Lucy walked along together, while Vali watched on, a cat in her arms.

Looking down at the cat, she playfully swiped the air.

"Go, and do your duties. Keep him safe."

"Nyaaaaaa~"

The cat meowed, and hopped out of Vali's arms, and rushed forward.

She went towards Makoto, and jumped at him, and due to the sudden shock, Makoto fell down onto the ground, Lucy looking on in concern.

"Makoto-kun, are you alright?"

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, while the cat rubbed her head on Makoto's crotch, purring dirtily.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." Makoto looked down, to see the cat vibrating while purring on his crotch, a satisfied smile on her face. "W-Whoa there girl, calm down~" Makoto picked up the cat, and held her in his arms, stroking her back. "Who're you pretty kitty? Where did you come from?"

"Nyaaaaa~"

The kitten purred sweetly, and rubbed his face with her own.

"Awwww, aren't you affectionate?" Makoto looked for a collar, but couldn't find one. "Where's your home girl? Do you have one?" To his surprise, and Lucy's demented feelings, the cat shook her head. Makoto's eyes widened. "D-Did you really just understand me?"

"Nyaaaaaa~"

She played dumb.

Makoto shook his head, thinking that he must have been crazy.

"W-Well, we need to get you some food, and look for your owners. Ooh, I've always wanted a kitty, wanna come home with me? I'll take care of you~"

The kitten purred, and jumped up from his arms, and got onto the top of his head, she looked on regally.

"Damn, does she think she's royalty or something?"

Lucy commented harshly, the kitten glared harshly at her.

Makoto tipped his head.

"Hmmmm, royalty huh? She looks young, so she can't be a Queen, how about a Princess?"

"Nyaaaaaa! Nyaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaa!"

The cat let out happily, Makoto chuckling.

"Princess, is that your name~?"

"Nyaaaaaa~"

"Then let's go Princess~ If we can't find your family, I'll take you, I've always loved kittens and Kaa-chan said that she would want a kitten too~ You'd be great~ And now, I can give kitty a bath, food, and a warm bed too~"

Princess looked down towards him, and showed a small smile on her face.

Makoto happily went forward with Lucy following, Princess looking towards the right and saw Vali watching, waving her hand.

Vali's eyes focused on Makoto, muttering "They'll be great friends for you, Makoto. I should know, I picked them just for you." and smiled to herself, seeing that he looked genuinely happy laughing together with Lucy and Princess doing funny poses to lighten up the mood, the three looking happy as they walked.

* * *

 **Present...**

As night came, Makoto had fallen asleep on Vali's breast, but she didn't, all she could do was look at the boy she had missed for so long.

She bent down and kissed the top of his head, making him groan in his sleep.

Makoto's body curled up to her own, and all the worries and fears Vali felt, just melted away.

She just couldn't believe she spent this long away from him.

But, now that the factions meeting was soon, she had a decision to make.

Though then, Makoto's eye opened, and looked into Vali's eyes.

"Vali-san..."

His voice was low, and Vali understood why, since he was in a dreamlike state.

"Hush now, my love. Sleep for a while."

"I have...to get back...they'll be worrying about me..."

Makoto tried to sit up, but Vali hugged the young boy into her chest, her breasts acting as his cushion.

"Sleep now, you can go back later. They'll be fine, Serafall knows where you are, she'll let them know."

"Okay...Vali-san."

It sounded like he wanted to ask or say something, so Vali responded.

"Yes?"

"Nothing...I'm just glad you're back."

Vali huffed, but in a good manner.

"Yeah...it is good to be back, with you. I'm, sorry."

"It's okay...stay here, with me now..."

Soon, Makoto fell asleep on her breast once more, so Vali petted his hair, and allowed the boy to sleep in her arms, something she had wanted for such a long time.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, there we go! We got some Vali time going on, and more history on what's going on between them, and such, even showing how Ise and Makoto got as close as they did for what happened. We got Makoto being able to fight through the time stopping power of Gasper's, along with Millicas doing the same thing. We also got some deals with Serafall and Azazel, we'll soon see what comes of that. We even got some bonding between Makoto and Gasper, and next chapter, is a chapter that Makoto x Akeno fans have been waiting for, as we'll see a major development between Makoto, and Akeno next chapter! People have been waiting for it, and now, Akeno and Makoto are going to get a major development in their relationship. Yeah, we'll be getting development between the two of them, and there's gonna be a very, big scene between Serafall, and Makoto, that's all I can say for now.**

 **Also, a few people have been asking me about Katerea, and if she's going to live, die, join harem whatnot, and I'll leave that to you guys and girls out there. So, yeah, you guys get to decide! I have plans for Katerea with any scenario honestly, if she lives, dies, which harem she joins things like that, so vote! The options are...**

 **1) Katerea dies like canon.**

 **2) Katerea lives and joins Makoto's harem.**

 **3) Katerea lives and joins Ise's harem.**

 **So yeah, that's it, those are the choices, if you care about such things, then please vote!**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis. (WIP)**


	41. Love Confessions!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Thanks for the vote!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks! And thanks for the vote!**

 **ChaosJeff; Thanks for the vote! Ooh there will be a battle of Leviathan's. And yup, it does seem that way~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! We do yeah, we got the reason and now they've begun making up. She did yeah, even if she left his side, he never left her sight. Yup, this has a big Akeno and Makoto moment this chapter to bond them close together. Akeno's a fav of mine as well. Cool, thanks for the vote! And thank you, I'll try my best!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! That always makes me happy to read. And yeah, we're going big places.**

 **gundam 09; Cool, thanks for the vote! And here's the next chapter!**

 **marco794; Thank you very much for the vote!**

 **N7 Recurit; Awesome, thanks for the vote!**

 **Seth Vlad Tepes; Aah, thanks very much for the vote!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hehe, Rias' nightmare wont end it seems. At some point, there will be a lemon between the three of them, the possibilities are endless to not have a lemon between the three of them. It does yeah, she left to protect him, but always did her best to protect him from things that could hurt him. And yeah, Ise didn't know what happened, but it showed what his love for Makoto is like, and how bad he felt about it. And thanks very much! I tried my best to make it emotional. And they are yeah, they're making up for lost time. Cool, thanks for the vote! And yeah, what will become of them in the future?**

 **Vizard Masky; Thanks very much! Yeah, they are getting closer again and showing their true sides to one another. Well, we'll see how Makoto affects that and why what happens, happens. Yeah, there's quite the scene this chapter involving those two, not lemon yet, but there is a lemon here in this chapter. Akeno and Makoto will have their time, maybe sooner than you think~ Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; He does yeah, but he'll be getting the answers he's seeking in the future. He finally does yeah and they are on the mends to building their relationship once more. And yeah, he fought through it and was able to move through it like Millicas was, showing his potential power. Well...you might not be off base, that's all I'll say for the moment. Hehe, maybe she might do something like that. If he was a God, he wouldn't be able to be resurrected from the Evil Pieces, so it is safe to say he isn't a God. That could be cool, his eyes are going to be something unique and have some cool stuff going on which we'll see during the time of the factions meeting.**

 **Anime PJ; They surely did~ And still do~ Hehe, I was playing it while writing the chapter, so I thought that I could include a scene like that. It was, and we'll see that expanded upon as we learn more about Makoto, and it'll make more sense when we get to that place. Hehe, Makoto's gonna get some cool stuff with his new eyes. Let's say, Makoto's gonna be a deciding factor on what's gonna happen with Vali. Hehe, you've got a point, thanks for the vote~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, explains about their past, and allows them to go to the future. Hehe, maybe there could be yeah, Vampire vs Vampire. Cool, thanks for the vote, and yeah, you could be right there, it would be quite fun. And thanks for the suggestion!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! We do yeah, Vali was always watching him, making sure that he was okay and even placed people with him so he could have a good life. We did yeah, their interactions will become more important as we go on. She's losing it alright, but she's getting the help she needs. Yeah, they finally came together and are going into the comfortable position. Aah, we'll see in the future. Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 1; Awesome vote!**

 **Justin D; He did yeah, he's got latent power within him. He can help her with that yeah~ Vali kidnapped the young boy, and they had quite the past together, showing why she hasn't been around, or rather, has been, but been keeping away though was protecting him from afar, and left people to protect him as well. Yes, Makoto will be involved with that meeting and will be getting something alright~ Yeah sounds great. Not right now, there wont be a lemon between the two of them, but there's gonna be a lemon here. I'm sure Akeno would want to be in control, as would some other women. Well thanks, and yeah~**

 **Ragna; I'm glad you had a great day! Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Skull Flame; She is, and she'll be getting to know the boy in the coming chapters. Yeah, I think you're right there, Makoto wont be happy about Gasper being bullied. Hehe, Gasper can't go with Makoto technically since Ravel and Asia have taken those places in his peerage, but yeah, I could see them trying anyway. Maybe she does~ It seems like that huh. Thanks, glad you liked it~ Hehe, that's pretty funny~ It does huh~? Cool, thanks for the vote! She is yeah, she's training Mittelt in the art of managing. And you never know, she might do that. Thank you very much!**

 **ProjectIceman; Cool, thanks for the vote! I actually don't know that series well, so yeah~**

 **Primevere; Thanks for the vote! Oh no worries at all~ When you can is fine with me~ And thanks!**

 **Cf96; Thanks, and thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, that would be pretty funny, Kuroka would lose it, right?**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; We surely do. We might get some more in the future. That's Vali for you, she just kidnaps Makoto~ Yeah, Gasper's pretty cute. Maybe there might be~**

 **Anonymous; Well, I'm glad that you did! Koneko showed a small jealous side, didn't she? She can see that huh. Yeah, Millicas can see why Akeno would be, she's very beautiful and would be rather scary to face. Yeah, and there's a reason why, we'll get more into that in the future. Don't forget Kunou and Ophis as well, they'll be going for that lap. Yeah, she did have a good intention, she wanted to keep him safe, but it did hurt both of them. Even then, they have begun meeting up and have begun rebuilding their relationship as well. I suppose so, I guess to all the females in general, she's quite possessive. And cool! Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 3; Well, thank you for the compliment, it has made me happy. And to answer your question, possibly in the future, though right now, probably not. I'd have to read the entire manga before I do anything, I've only read about half of it as of right Mizore is my fav girl, Kurumu being a very close second. And yeah she could be.**

 **Tohka123; Yup, they have a good bond that shall be fleshed out a bit in this chapter. Very intense, and there might even be more in the future. Well, Makoto would be happy that Vali gave him some friends, as we learn more about this chapter that he didn't have many growing up. And thank you, I shall try my best!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, they've been able to bond at least a little, and we'll see more this chapter! Rias surely does think that even Makoto admits something like that this chapter. It was before they became close, and now they've managed to build quite a strong brotherly relationship. Yup, this chapter has a good Makoto and Akeno scene. We'll see his new eye during the conference and what some of it can do. Yup, they surely did! Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Love Confessions!**

In a distant place, the blue haired Sensei once more came to a secluded area, walking through the desolate area, and arrived at the place, activating some spell, and a circle of magic appeared, along with a hologram. What stood there, was a young girl, who looked towards the blue haired Sensei once more, and showed a sheepish smile.

[I know what you're going to say, so you don't have to say it. I already feel guilty enough.]

The blue haired Sensei slowly nodded.

"Yes, and it seems like they have stepped up their game."

[Yes...I also fear for Makoto as well, if this intel is right, then they are going to use a spell that I made years ago but never fully used.]

"What does it do?"

[Well...let's just say that it isn't a spell you'd want to go through, it's highly horrible for the target, forcing them to your will, bringing out negative aspects, things like that. Though it costs a great power to use, and I can't see Apep and the others having regained their powers enough to use it to the full effects of the magic...but they must have a plan...and I've heard that they've even taken control over the branch in the Khaos Brigade, the Old Maou Faction...well, they always liked us as well so they probably would follow them for the most part...and with Ophis...no, Ophis wouldn't want to hurt Makoto, they always had their little thing going on so I don't see Ophis giving power to them...]

"Well, it seems like it is time to make myself known."

The young girl blinked rapidly at the Sensei.

[You're thinking about becoming closer, revealing yourself?]

"Naturally he is my...well, you know what he is to me. I, shall be making myself known to him, and will protect him should Apep, and the others show, which they most likely will. These people, are becoming increasingly desperate, ever since that faithful night, they've been wanting to regain their powers, and they'll stop at nothing and if they do, the first generation will look like simple losers compared to the powers they'll have, they'll make Dragon Kings look like jokes, and might even reach Heavenly Dragon levels..."

[I'm afraid it would be worse than that. That's why, they have to remain sealed. I couldn't seal all of their powers, but while they're like this, they shouldn't be able to draw out their full power...if they did, this world could be in peril if they band together. Individually, they should still be able to be beaten with great effort, but together...I worry for the three factions especially, considering how when they went to war, we were...]

"Yes, that's, a regretful part of your history, do not worry, we shall not speak about it."

The young girl showed a sheepish face.

[You know, I feel bad about leaving it to you. I mean, it's my responsibility to change this, yet I keep relying on you.]

The blue haired Sensei shook her head.

"It's fine, I'll be getting my own deals out of this, it isn't an issue."

She continued to giggle awkwardly however.

[Regardless, thank you for looking after Makoto through all this time. It seems my plan worked though, I can be rest assured that he'll have protectors.]

"Your plan was..."

[Well, let's say there's a reason for everything I do, and I chose to have a certain person be near Makoto, along with another certain person. Besides, those two new owners are going to go through a growth so powerful that Makoto will be safe, and will also grow because of their powers, which I am thankful for. We'll need all the help we can get for the coming days.]

"Then, I'll show my powers as well, and make contact during the factions meeting."

[I'm sorry...I seem to be saying that a lot nowadays...but, this is for the good of the future...they have to be stopped...but don't be fooled, even with their powers sealed, they aren't jokes, especially the likes of Apep, and Orochi, and the others as well...]

The blue haired Sensei looked on with worry in her eyes, but she knew what she would have to do now.

* * *

While laying in the bed, going towards the morning, Vali just watched the sleeping boy. She knew that he would want to get up, but she didn't have the heart to wake him. All she could do was allow the young boy to sleep on her breast, he snuggled into the young woman's breast, making her smile. She rarely did anything like that, but for him, she did.

When his eye slowly flickered open, his eye went towards Vali's own.

"You're awake..."

"Hmmmm...yeah..." Makoto reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone, seeing the time. "Damn, it's really early..."

Vali's hand placed on the side of the young boys face, her fingers entwining with his hair.

"Stay, you've got time."

Makoto didn't argue, and snuggled against her, his legs wrapping around her.

"Vali-san...when we leave here...the real world is outside."

"Yeah..."

"And, we have the factions meeting then..."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll protect you."

Makoto smiled lightly, leaning up so their faces were close to one another.

"I know, but I don't need protecting, I'm quite strong."

Vali developed a smirk.

"I see, so that's how it is? Are you very powerful?"

"Well, I don't know about very powerful, I train daily, and become strong in my own way..."

Vali allowed her head to fall on the pillow, Makoto doing the same thing.

"You know, I often thought about training with you, when we were younger. I always knew you had hidden power, and I wanted to train with you, but decided that it would be safer, and easier for you to not live this life. But now that you have awakened your powers, it does make me want to train with you, and see how good you are...I'm very tempted." However, even saying that, Vali placed her hand firmly on his butt, and gave it a squeeze, making him groan. "I'll just stick to this."

Makoto fell against the young woman, his cheeks slightly red.

"Vali-san...you're, not leaving, right? I asked last night but...you're going to stay, right?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

Makoto slowly nodded his head.

"Of course...you can stay with me, you're not going again, I already lost Vali-san once, I wont lose Vali-san again."

Hearing the sentiment in his voice, Vali inhaled a breath, holding the boy close.

"Of course, I'll stay with you."

Makoto smiled, overlapping his lips with her own. Caught by surprise, the woman merely held the boy closer, as they sank into their kiss.

* * *

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Ise. Please Gasper, I'm not really in the right mind right now, so just answer the door, and we can talk about this, we can cuddle, and drink maybe?"

It was late one evening, and Gasper had locked herself in her room, a contract had gone array and now she had to keep herself in their, if only to save her own sanity, and Rias could only apologize as she placed her hand on the door.

"Buchou, you're offering her a drink?"

Rias offered Ise a glare, who backed down from the young redheaded woman.

"I thought that if you worked with Ise, it may be for your benefit as well...it isn't my fault Gasper, please don't play the blame game on me."

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper could be heard crying to the point of dying, Ise even winced. It was obvious why it was going on, she hates people or rather she is scared of people, she can't control her Sacred Gear and causes trouble to people, it seems her worries are complex.

"Hey, Ise. How would you feel if you could stop time?"

Rias asked Ise who was nearby.

"…I, am a bit scared."

At that moment, as Ise said that, Makoto walked into the room, with some documents.

"Buchou, I've got some paperwork from Sera-tan..." He looked towards them, seeing them at the door. "Onii-chan? Buchou? What's going on?"

"Well, the thing is, Gasper went on contract with me, it kinda went wrong, and she wont come out of her room. I'm unsure of what to do."

Ise admitted sheepishly, Makoto nodding in understanding.

"It's a wooden door, just bust it down."

"I'm not doing that!"

Rias cried out, Makoto chuckling slightly.

"I was only joking, you don't have to take it so seriously."

"I-I…..don't need such a Sacred Gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…. Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped….. I-I don't want that…"

Gasper is sobbing inside the room, and Makoto felt sorry for her, and what she was going through. He had heard about what happened to Gasper as a child, and how she was abused by her fellow Vampire's for being a half Vampire, and other things of that nature.

"What a quandary….. For making this kid to once again shut herself in….. I am a failure as a King."

Rias felt sick right now, that she couldn't do anything with what was going on. She just felt unsure if she could accept any of this, she didn't want to even accept any of this, she felt disturbed honestly, and now she felt sickened she couldn't do anything.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

Rias heard Ise ask, Makoto agreeing with a nod of his head.

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first-"

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it."

Makoto suggested, knowing that Ise had somewhere else to go as well.

"Makoto...a-are you sure?"

Rias wasn't sure, since he wasn't even in her peerage, but his eye showed that he wasn't messing around.

"Yes, I am sure. The bosses of the three great powers are going to assemble. That setting is important. If something inconvenient occurs on the same day, with just that the gap between them may increase much more." He looked towards Ise and smiled softly. "Onii-chan also has to have a meeting as well, right? I heard that there was some important meeting that Onii-chan had to go to, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to leave it to just you, don't you have anything that needs doing?"

"Nothing that can't wait. Besides, I understand what Gasper-san is going through, don't worry Onii-chan, I can handle this, you go and do what you need to do. I can do something, probably anyway. You don't have to worry now."

"Alright, if you say it like that, then I'll just have to agree with you."

Makoto smiled softly, Rias leaning closer, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Makoto. All right, I got it. Can I count on you?"

"Yes!"

After hearing Makoto's vigorous response, Rias nodded with a smile.

"Will you also get me a drink?"

"No!"

Rias clicked her tongue.

"Are you going to steal my Bishop too?"

"I don't steal your peerage members!"

Rias narrowed her eyes, then sent a sad look at Gasper's room, and left together with Ise.

After seeing them off, Makoto looked towards the door, and pushed closer. Gently, his finger tabbed on the door, and he heard that there was shuffling around in the room, so he gently sat down on the floor, and hugged his knees.

"Gasper-san, I'm right here. When you want to come out, I'll be right here."

Nothing.

There was no sound coming from the room.

So Makoto waited, and waited.

His eye didn't leave the door, waiting for Gasper to come out. He was like a statue, he didn't move at all.

"Gasper-san, I heard about what happened, in your past, with the Sacred Gear, and how you were bullied by your family, and people that should care about you. And your powers to stop time, it must be truly terrifying, right?"

"….."

Though there was no noise from the other side of the door, Makoto knew that she was listening deeply to the conversation.

"I get scared too, Gasper-san. All of the time, when I'm fighting, I'm scared, but isn't it normal to be scared during those situations? My Sacred Gear, it might not be a Longinus, but it can be scary as well, it can freeze things down to the core, and shatter, it is rather scary. Being a Devil is scary, this world is very scary Gasper-san. Heck, I have weird people keep trying to kidnap me and call me a lord...scary, right?"

"...Very scary. I...I don't want to hurt anyone...I don't want anyone to die b-because I couldn't protect them..."

The word 'die' brought back the memory of when Makoto died. He remembered his death at the hands of Dohnaseek, and how scary that could be, he didn't ever want to experience that, though he also remembered the time Apep melted his eye, it was scary for him.

"Ever since I died the first time, I often asked myself, why I died that day. What set up that circumstance, and why it was me. I remember how it happened, the pain of the spear going through me, and how I protected Yumi-senpai."

"Y-Yumi-senpai...you protected her?"

Makoto heard from the other side of the door, surprising the young boy. But he continued regardless.

"Yes, that's right, I saved her, and died, then I became the Queen of the strongest female Devil. That pressure alone, is hard to think about. Everytime I mess up, everytime, I think I'm doing the right thing, it could cause trouble to Sera-tan and I don't want to do that. Living up to the pressures of others, you also had to do that, right? Even though you were born to a noble Vampire, and bullied often, you had to do your best to become what others wanted you to be, it must have been lonely to have done that all by yourself."

"I...I wasn't by myself..."

Makoto felt surprise entering his system, but he smiled softly regardless.

"You weren't?"

"My friend...Valerie, she was kind and helped me...escape...and I don't even know what happened to her afterwards..."

Makoto inhaled a breath, nodding to himself. He was sure that he could get through to the young girl.

"I see, your friend Valerie-san, she was a Vampire also, right?"

"...Half, like me..."

"Ooh, so you two were friends huh." He heard a groaning of sadness coming through the door. "It's wonderful, to have a friend. Did you consider her family?"

"Y-Yes...but Valerie is..."

Makoto tossed his head to the left hand side, smiling softly at the door.

"Gasper-san, Valerie-san helped you escape, right?" He heard another groan of acceptance. "Then, you don't have to worry, she cared about you, and you know someone else cares about you as well, right Gasper-san?"

"W-Who…?"

Genuinely curiously, the door slightly opened. Makoto looked towards the crack in the door, and smiled, Gasper shyly looking towards the door, and closed the door once more.

"Me of course." A gasp came from the room. "Gasper-san is one of my friends now. When I was younger, I didn't have any friends either. Not many people wanted to speak to me because of the colour of my eyes, and such, they thought it was freaky. Ironic now, because most people I know like me because of my eyes. But honestly Gasper-san, you don't have to be scared, and you don't have to worry, time stopping is scary, but remember, I wasn't stopped."

The door slowly opened once more, seeing a crouching Gasper.

"...That's true."

From the look on her face, he could see that she had been holding back her tears.

"See, I wont be stopped by your power. When you're scared, come to me, and I'll take your fears away Gasper-san, you don't have to be afraid, and your friend, Valerie-san wouldn't want you to be sad either. And speaking of Valerie-san, I'll help you meet her once more again."

"B-But she could be..."

"She's not gone." Makoto said it with a resolute look in his eye. "She wouldn't be gone, you have to believe she's out there. I believe people are out there for me too."

"...Who?"

"Hehe...my parents."

Makoto's face suddenly dropped, and thought about what he was saying.

"Y-Your parents? But Ise-senpai is-"

"-not my real Onii-sama." Makoto revealed sadly. "I love Onii-chan very much, he's everything that an Onii-chan is and I could ever hope for. But, I don't know who are parents, I don't know where my parents are, if they're alive, or dead. But I believe they are out there. And you have to believe Valerie-san is out there as well, because I'm going to reunite you and Valerie-san again, so you can speak with one another."

"But, why would you..."

"Because you're my friend, is there any other reason needed?" Gasper couldn't hold back her surprise, she just didn't know how to respond to it. "Look, Gasper-san, I can't understand what it must be like to freeze time, I can't do that. But, I do know what it is like to be alone, I've felt alone most of my life. Ever since I found out my parents left me, and my adoptive parents aren't my real ones, I felt alone, and unwanted for a long time. Even when Kaa-chan and Tou-chan said that I was their child, but they already had Onii-chan, so I felt, left out. They never did anything to leave me out, they showed us equal amounts of love and affection, I just...I always felt so alone, you felt alone too, right?"

Gasper's head bobbed up and down as the door slowly opened even more.

"...I don't like being alone...b-but, I can't be near anyone...if my Sacred Gear activates then..."

"You can't stop me." He stated again, petting her head. "You can't stop me with your Sacred Gear, so you wont be alone. How about, we make a deal, and say we'll be alone, together?"

Gasper tilted her head, she was confused.

"Alone...together?"

"That's right, lets be alone together. Whenever you feel alone, or I feel alone, why don't we come together, and be alone, together. We'll cheer one another up, and have fun together all of the time. You don't have to be scared Gasper-san, I'm here, and we're all here for you. Every single person is here for you. Buchou loves you, and the rest of her peerage love you as well, they all care about you, and are sad you're upset."

"...Makoto-san…?"

"Yes?"

Gasper crawled closer, and her finger went upwards. He watched, as her finger brushed the eyepatch that he had.

"...What happened to your eye?"

Makoto didn't like talking about it, reliving it was terrible.

But, he knew that he would have to relive it this time, and that meant he was going to do it right now.

"Well...the truth is, I lost my eye to a mad man who wants me for some weird reason. He attacked a woman that I love, and I stood in front of the attack, and sacrificed my eye for her life."

Gasper's eyes widened with surprise.

"Y-You sacrificed your eye for this girl?"

"I did, but she did something more amazing and died for me. We did stupid things, but it was worth it. I'd gladly give my eye again and again to protect anyone, and that includes you Gasper-san." Gasper was even more surprised, she didn't think anyone would say that. "I'll keep you safe Gasper-san and drive away anyone that wants to hurt you. But you don't have to be afraid of your powers. Honestly, I'm a little jealous of time stopping powers, who wouldn't want to have something like that?"

Gasper moved closer towards Makoto, and showed a shy expression on her face.

"Y-You're jealous of me?"

"Of course, it would be awesome to freeze time! You're the coolest Gasper-san!" Gasper's cheeks turned slightly red, the boy moving closer. "Gasper-san, remember, you don't have to be afraid, always come to me when you're afraid, and I'll make you feel better." Gasper's eyes began shedding some tears, so Makoto pulled closer, petting her head. "Please don't cry, you don't have to be worried about being on your own anymore, I'm here now, and the rest of the club are with you as well. No one should have to fear being alone, so you're not alone anymore. By the way, do you want to drink my blood? Elmen-chan says that it is pretty good, I don't mind sharing my blood with you as well Gasper-san."

Gasper's face tinged a little bit of pink, and she looked unsure if she should do it or not but the face Makoto had on, calmed down her heart.

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings..."

"It's okay, I honestly don't mind if you do, you'll be okay with drinking from me."

Gasper's face turned even more red, she wasn't sure.

Makoto then saw that her face turned upwards, she looked happy with the smile on her face.

"Makoto-san, you're a kind person."

She said that with the finest quality smile. With that kind of smile, Makoto felt his heart skip a beat. He blamed it because Gasper was cute due to being a Vampire, and they looked like dolls, and he also thought Elmen was cute as well.

"W-Well, thank you Gasper-san. So now, are you going to come out of your room?"

"I-I'm already out Makoto-san."

Makoto scratched his cheek slowly.

"I guess so, but there's more outside than in this hallway. We could go walk around the town, we could go and sit on the grass and watch the stairs, or something. You've been stuck in this room for so long, and you don't have to be anymore."

"...I've wanted to watch the stars for a long time...but..."

"Then lets go!" Makoto jumped up, and held out his hand towards her. Gasper looked towards him, and he smiled right towards her. "It's alright, you can stand beside me Gasper-san, lets go and watch the stars."

"B-But aren't you busy?"

Makoto chuckled slowly, shaking his head.

"Nope, I'm free, lets go and watch the stars, okay?"

"O-Okay!"

Gasper took the young boys hand and together went outside.

* * *

Once getting outside, Makoto sat on the grass, and Gasper did the same thing, looking at the stars. Gasper looked towards Makoto first, seeing his attention on the stars, so she moved closer to the young boy, and held a blush on her cheeks.

"Makoto-san, I don't know what these stars names are..."

"Oh, you don't?"

Gasper shook her head, moving closer to the young boy. Makoto noticed that she was close, so he smiled towards her.

"N-No, do you?"

"I know some." Makoto revealed, pointing at the sky. "See that part, that's called Orion's belt." Makoto pointed towards another star formation, Gasper leaning closer. "That's called Virgo, the maiden, and that's Aries, the ram if I am remembering rightly."

"Amazing, they're so, beautiful Makoto-san."

Makoto smiled, Gasper shivering.

"You're cold."

"Just a little..."

Gasper admitted, so Makoto took off his jacket, and wrapped it around Gasper. Gasper's cheeks flushed at the new warmth, her eyes hesitantly going towards, and from Makoto. But the boy just held his smile.

"Keep warm, Buchou would kill me if you froze to death."

"B-But you..."

"My Sacred Gear is ice, I think I'm less susceptible to cold, and such. I barely feel it."

Gasper was amazed, but she continued blushing all the same. The warmth from the jacket, and the way Makoto smiled at her, caused her heart to beat rather fast, she didn't know what it was, but she couldn't keep her eyes off Makoto right now.

"Makoto-san is very kind."

"Well, you're very nice as well Gasper-san." Gasper's face turned even more red, and she fell against him. "Gasper-san?" Gasper didn't say anything, and just held onto his arm. "Are you tired Gasper-san? You've been through quite a lot today. Do you want to sleep?"

"O-Out here!?"

Gasper let out a surprised breath, looking right towards him with unsureness.

"It's okay, I'll take you back inside later on. You look tired."

Gasper nodded shyly, allowing her head to fall on his shoulder once more.

"Makoto-san...I want to be brave too..."

"Hey, if I can do it, you can too Gasper-san. We'll learn to be brave together?"

Gasper smiled on Makoto's shoulder, and shyly turned her head away so he couldn't see her face, which was blushing. Makoto petted her head with his free hand, and allowed her to fall asleep on his shoulder, which ended up her falling onto his lap, her head that was, and she slept peacefully.

Makoto looked down at the young girl, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"As expected of Makoto-kun. To be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper-chan immediately, are you perhaps going to add Gasper-chan to your harem as well Makoto-kun?"

The one that appeared was Yumi herself, his face turned slightly pouty.

"D-Don't say such things! I was just being nice!"

Makoto's complaint made Yumi smile, she sat down right beside him, and then kissed him on the lips.

"I was having a joke Makoto-kun, but I wouldn't mind having Gasper-chan in the harem as well." Yumi explained with a loving smile, rubbing the young boys face with her fingers. "Either way, I love you Makoto-kun, you know how to get to peoples hearts, like you did mine."

"Yumi-senpai..."

Yumi continued to smile, and bring the boys head to her bust, holding it there, and stroked his hair.

"I love my Makoto-kun, he's always a loving person. Making Gasper-chan open up like that. I wouldn't see her doing that with someone else she just met, what did you even say to her anyway Makoto-kun?"

Makoto smiled towards Gasper, as she slept.

"I just, told her the truth, is all."

"The truth?"

Makoto nodded his head, stroking Yumi's hair as Gasper wriggled her head on his lap.

"That's right, the truth."

"Well, if it worked, then I am glad." Makoto looked up towards Yumi as she smiled down at him. "I love you Makoto-kun, so much."

"I love you too Yumi-senpai, so much. Hehe, never change, okay?"

Yumi's fingers ran through Makoto's hair, and then bent down, giving the young boy a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, I'm never going to change. And I'm not going anywhere either. I'll definitely convince Buchou that I want to be beside you always. I want to become your Knight, and live together with you always."

"Yumi-senpai, I feel like if you do that, I'll be stealing Buchou's entire peerage. Koneko-chan has already said she wishes to come with me. I don't know if I could do something like take you with me, I'm not sure Buchou would be pleased."

"How about, I find a suitable replacement for me in Buchou's group, then I'll come with you as your Knight, and become your sword...well, you've already got a lovely sword." Makoto blushed, with Yumi's eyes on the young boys crotch area. "But, I'll definitely become Makoto-kun's Knight, and make sure that you're okay Makoto-kun. Like you've done me, I'm going to protect you as well. I just, want to be with you, always."

"Me too Yumi-senpai, it's all I want, to be with you and all the girls, happily together, and have a big family."

"Fufu, that family will include quite a diverse group, wont it? Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Vampire's, Makoto-kun's got quite the big family."

"Yeah, we'll all have huge families."

"I want at least one boy and two girls Makoto-kun~"

Makoto's smile brightened up the area they were in, and Yumi thought that he truly was very cute right now.

"Really? You think about things like that?"

"Yeah, I do." She blushed, holding onto him even more. "How about, we go and put Gasper-chan in her room, and we can begin making a family."

"Yumi-senpai...y-you're very perverted, like Onii-chan..."

"Heh, maybe, but I just really love being with Makoto-kun, and want the same things, the pair of us, having children."

Makoto and Yumi spent a private moment together, holding one another in the night while Gasper slept on Makoto's lap.

* * *

The next day, Makoto was headed to a certain place along with Ise. He was called by Akeno, and he wasn't sure why he was. He knew something's were going to go down, he knew that it could be something of the Angels, but he wasn't exactly sure, and the way Ise looked, it was something alright.

"Say, Makoto, do you know what's going on? Buchou just told me to come here at this time or she'd become upset."

"Does she become upset a lot?"

Ise shrugged his shoulders.

"She's getting better at not becoming upset. She's changed recently, I think it is because she hit the bottle, and now is off it, but she's doing rather well honestly. B-But, this isn't about something like Buchou! This is about what's happening here...i-if we go this way-"

"We'll hit the shrine, I know."

Makoto sighed out, seeing the shine within his sights.

"By Shrine, isn't that a bad place for us Devils!? We'll get smited by the Angels or something Makoto! Are you sure that it is alright!?"

"I wouldn't worry, Buchou wouldn't send you off to your death, I'm sure that there's a reason why she sent us here. I think it has to do with the Angels actually. I've been hearing rumours that they have something to give the Sekiryuutei."

"T-To give me? Really? What is it?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know, all I know is that the Angels have been busy working on something for the Sekiryuutei."

"A-And you're okay with that?"

Makoto snickered slightly.

"Onii-chan, I'm not that petty to care when you get things and I don't, I'm sure it's the same for you and me if I got something and you didn't."

Ise was going to nod his head, but he scratched his cheek softly.

"W-Well, if it was a beautiful woman, then I'd be jealous...b-but, I guess that's it really." Makoto tossed his head to the side curiously, then began laughing to himself. "H-Hey! No laughing! Don't laugh at that!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Makoto wiped under his eye with the tears being there. "It's just, Onii-chan truly hasn't changed. Even before becoming a Devil, you were like this. But now, you're still the same as always...actually, Onii-chan has changed." Makoto looked towards him, and offered a kind smile. "Because Onii-chan is a different person now, you're much stronger and brave as well, I admire that about you Onii-chan, you're still you no matter what happens."

Ise took that as a compliment, enjoying the affectionate look that Makoto was giving towards him.

"Ah well, no worries at all~"

However, before their conversation could continue, Makoto and Ise had reached the stairs, and saw a smiling face of a woman in a miko's outfit, and her hair being surprisingly down for the occasion, when she usually wore her hair in a ponytail, she didn't this time.

"Welcome, Mako-kun, Ise-kun."

"Ah, Akeno-san!?"

Ise let out in surprise, Makoto waving his hand normally.

"Hello Akeno-senpai, I'm glad you're looking well."

"You as well, Mako-kun. Survive your encounter with the Grigori?"

"Hehe, something like that, I did yeah."

Makoto admitted honestly, rubbing the back of his head.

Akeno moved forward without stopping her smile, slowly descending the stairs.

"Sorry, Mako-kun, Ise-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work."

"But Akeno-senpai, why are we here? Is it to do with the Angels?"

Akeno placed a hand on her mouth, giggling gently.

"Fufu, Mako-kun seems to know his way around the world now, knowing things like that when it has been kept closely guarded in secrecy, are you perhaps trying to make me feel differently Mako-kun? Perhaps you're the one who I have to watch out for? So sneaky~"

"I'm not sneaky at all Akeno-senpai!"

Akeno just continued her giggle, pulling closer, and wrapped her arm around his own arm.

"By the way, Mako-kun, do you notice anything different?"

"Your hair, it's down. It looks really beautiful Akeno-senpai."

Ise was surprised that he came out with that so suddenly, since it was something Makoto wouldn't have said before becoming a Devil. He would have been too shy. But here he was, declaring it like it wasn't a problem at all.

"Ara, ara, Mako-kun is flirting with me, what would Serafall-sama and Yumi-chan think? I'm sure that the next wife Asia-chan would be angry as well. But, because it is Mako-kun, it is okay, you can flirt as much as you want too~"

Makoto smiled softly, while Ise chuckled awkwardly.

"S-So, where's Buchou anyway? Is she going to be making an appearance?"

"She's at a bar right now."

Ise's eyes widened in shock.

"No! She can't be! She just kicked the stuff!"

Akeno giggled to herself.

"I'm kidding Ise-kun. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter."

"Are you sure that she's not at a bar?"

Ise asked with suspicion, but Akeno just giggled to herself.

"Yes, I am sure that's right, she's not drinking or anything...though perhaps you're going to have to check upon her later, she does have a problem Ise-kun, you're going to have to help her through her sadness and pain."

"Y-Yes Akeno-san! I can do that!"

Ise cheered out happily, Makoto's head going towards Akeno curiously.

"Is it all right not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I mean, doesn't a Queen have to be there for their King?"

Makoto waded in, but Akeno rubbed a hand across her face as she lead the pair up the stairs.

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs, and also, Mako-kun can't say that either, you're not with your King right now."

"W-Well, that's because Sera-tan is busy doing different things right now. She doesn't really need me, and I've been getting other things prepared. Though she said to me via message that no matter what happens, Gabriel-san shouldn't be a person in my life...yeah, she usually ends her messages off like that. But Akeno-senpai, I know we're meeting important people here, but is it alright for us to be here? Even if it isn't a Christian thing, this place is still holy, and even Onii-chan looks worried right now..."

Akeno glanced at Ise, seeing that he was sweating quite profusely.

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even Devils can enter."

While saying that Akeno passed through the archway without anything happening. Ise still looked apprehensive, and suddenly pushed Makoto through it, and smirked to himself.

"Aah, it must be cool then."

Makoto turned back towards him, glaring harshly.

"You sacrificed me!?"

"You didn't die!"

"But, what if I did die then!? I could have been killed! What if an Angel struck me down or something like that?! Are you trying to have my death happen before your eyes or something Onii-chan!? Honestly, you're still you alright, you're willing to drop me in it at any second!"

Ise chuckled awkwardly, while Makoto's harshness fell upon him.

Akeno giggled to herself.

"Only two brothers could fight like that, and still look affectionately at one another. You're both so wonderfully cute." At that, Makoto felt a hand hold onto his own. "Though, Mako-kun is the more cuter one to me."

"Akeno-senpai..." Makoto looked towards the shirne that was present. "Akeno-senpai, I remember hearing about you once living in a shrine type area, do you live here? Is this the place that you're living right now?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me. Though, I am considering moving out, and living somewhere else, once the preparations are done of course."

"Preparations?"

At Makoto's question, Akeno fell silent and remained from speaking about anything.

"So these are the Sekiryuutei and the famed Queen of Leviathan?"

Turning towards the side, where the voice came from that sounded like it was truly delicate, there was a golden coloured wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering in front of them. A young man with a handsome face was sending glances at the pair of them, a golden halo floating above his head, and next to him, was a young looking woman, with similar clothes on the young man, though she was very well endowed, Makoto wouldn't be surprised if she had breasts rivalling if not surpassing Akeno herself, it seemed rather close anyway.

The young man gives a gentle looking smile, and comes for a handshake with Ise, while the young woman, Gabriel, showed her brightest of smiles.

"Makoto-kun! Once again, we see one another!"

Ise was rather impressed with Gabriel, but the young man blocked his path so he couldn't see anything. Gabriel on the other hand just kept smiling towards Makoto, Akeno showed a slightly jealous look in her eyes, due to the way that Makoto was smiling right at her, like he was entranced by her.

"Y-Yes, Gabriel-san, I'm glad to see that you're very well."

"Ooh yes, I'm very well Makoto-kun! To meet in a place like this, I am blessed." Gabriel paused, and looked towards Ise. "Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-san."

"Y-Yes! Nice to meet you too!"

Ise became slightly too hyper, and his eyes kept going over the young woman's body in a perverse manner. Makoto on the other hand showed a small scowl on his face, with the way that Ise was looking at Gabriel.

"Ise-nii-chan, she's very innocent, don't become perverted with her."

"Makoto! D-Don't say that!"

"Fufu, he's right Ise-kun, you shouldn't stain an Angel."

Ise's head fell down to the ground while Makoto sweatdropped, Gabriel looking over to see if he was okay like a truly kind person would, Makoto doing the same thing, but the young blonde haired Angel man bowed his head towards all of them.

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories." His eyes went towards Makoto, who smiled as a response. "And, it is an honour to meet the Queen of Serafall-dono, and also the..." Michael stopped himself for some reason, confusing Makoto. "Either way, it is a pleasing meeting between us all, I am very please to meet you all."

"A-Ah yes! It is a very good pleasure to meet you as well Michael-sama! I mean, you're God, right?"

"Fueee, yes, that is right. Though from the time my Otou-sama was in control of the system until now, it is lacking quite a bit."

"Even then, you're a true God, you're the God that I prayed too sometimes, you're the God Iri-chan also prayed too as well, it is rather amazing to say the least. I just can't believe that I get to meet real life Angels, I think I might faint~"

Akeno was surprised by all of this, Ise wasn't though since he knew what was what with his younger brother.

"Fufu, Mako-kun. You're hyper, where was this before?"

"I was trying to brace myself Akeno-senpai! Even when I was with Gabriel-san, I couldn't believe my eye, and such! It was truly amazing to say the least!" As he said that, he felt eyes on him, from somewhere. He looked around, but couldn't see anything, shrugged his shoulders, turning towards Michael. "Michael-sama, I've got many questions!"

"And I have many answers. But for now, why don't we go inside of that building over there, and talk more?"

Michael pointed towards the main shrine, Makoto nodding his head vigorously.

"S-Sure!"

Gabriel leaned closer, an aura of darkness appearing from behind a tree.

"Fufu, Makoto-kun is fiery today. Is this also to do with the Devils?"

"A-Ah, I wouldn't know that, I'm just overexcitable I think."

Gabriel moved closer to Makoto innocently, but suddenly, a squirrel was launched towards her. Before it could hit her, Makoto grabbed it out of the sky, and placed it on the ground kindly, Gabriel's hands linking together sweetly.

"Awwww, Makoto-kun is so kind to baby animals..." Gabriel's hand laid on Makoto's back, causing his cheeks to burn red. "Makoto-kun, your face is suddenly red, it is a very cute colour, could you be hot maybe?"

"A-Ah no, I'm okay, just flustered or something..."

He admitted, Gabriel placing her hand on his forehead, gaining annoyed looks from someone far away.

"It seems you're hot Makoto-kun, please take off your shirt to cool down."

"Do it dude!"

Ise cheered, but Makoto just slapped himself in the head.

"Don't Gabriel!"

Makoto looked up and around for the growling sound he heard. But his eye couldn't see anything at all.

"Weird..."

Makoto and the others went towards the main shrine, and went inside. Makoto sat between Akeno, and Gabriel, between Angel and Fallen Angel hybrid, Ise sat opposite Michael, who clapped his hands together, lights shining around him, and eyes were at the window, looking right at Gabriel.

From the centre of the shrine, there was an unknown surge of power, and it tingled on the Devils skin. The aura, Makoto guessed that it was holy, that's the only thing that he could think it would be right now.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Makoto thought as much and just smiled softly to himself, glad that Ise was getting recognized as the Sekiryuutei, knowing that he felt a certain way about when people said negative things about him being such a person.

Ise sent his gaze towards the direction Michael is pointing at with his fingers, over there a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura.

"A Holy Sword!"

Ise realized, Makoto nodding his head.

"It's pretty cool, I like it."

"This is Georges, if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced?"

"O-Oh, I know this!" Makoto raised his hand. "That's got to be Ascalon, right?"

Michael turned towards Makoto, smiling and nodded his head.

"That's very correct Makoto-kun."

"T-Thanks. It's a Dragon Slayer sword as well as being a Holy Sword, Onii-chan." Makoto said to Ise, seeing his confused face. "It seems like he's giving you this sword Onii-chan."

"But, how? I can't wield Holy Swords."

"That's true." Gabriel began, showing a smile. "You aren't like Makoto-kun here who can wield them naturally. As a special courtesy from Heaven and my Onii-sama, since I am giving this, even you a Devil who has the power of the Dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the Boosted Gear?"

Ise didn't know if that was possible, and murmured "Can I even do that…?" to himself, or more like, he was probably speaking to the Dragon that was inside of his body, and then the Dragon itself spoke aloud for the others to hear.

[It depends on you. The Sacred Gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.]

"Fueeee, so that's what Ddraig-san sounds like now. How nice."

Gabriel said it with a serene smile on her lips, Makoto smiling softly in return.

"Why, give it to me? Makoto's the one with the ability to wield Holy Swords he's better at sword fighting than I am, he's trained in it, it really isn't my thing. So, why are you giving it to me Michael-san?"

Michael answers while smiling.

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator, God during the last war."

Gabriel's face dipped downwards, so Makoto laid a hand on her own hand, making her look towards him in surprise.

"Are you okay Gabriel-san?"

"Y-Yes, I am very comfortable right now Makoto-kun, thank you."

"Are you sure? You look sad. Is it because of God, your Otou-sama?"

"No...I understood why Otou-sama did as he did, and what happened, but I do feel sad sometimes when thinking about the past, and the war that shouldn't have happened. No war should ever happen..."

"That's why we're going for peace, right? Please don't be worried Gabriel-san, even I don't want war, that's why we have to come together, and become friends again. All races, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils all have to unite together, yes?"

Gabriel's face lifted upwards happily.

"Yes, that's very true Makoto-kun. You're very mature for your age."

"I am 15 years old you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"Really?"

Makoto asked rightly towards her, the young girl smiling gently.

"Of course, Makoto-kun is 15 years old, and he's very sweet as well."

Michael looked towards Makoto, and Gabriel, seeing how they were conversing, and how they were smiling at one another kindly. What or rather who didn't want anything to happen, was the eyes at the window, glaring towards the young looking Angel woman.

Michael coughed into his hand, and continued.

"Our enemies also lost the old Maou's in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade."

"Other...powers?"

Ise held a confused face, but Makoto filled him in quickly.

"Well, there's other factions, there's the Norse, there's the Youkai of Kyoto, and other things like that Onii-chan. There are people out there that would distrupt peace, for the sake of just doing it, so he's saying that we have to become stronger and become united to keep us all safe."

Michael slowly nodded his head, glad that one of the Hyoudou's understood, and thanks to that, Ise also somewhat understood what was going on, but still, he found it confusing either way, he wasn't the type to follow this easily.

"That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the Fallen Angel side. I got the rumoured Holy Demonic swords from the Devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

"Even from Yumi-senpai? Heaven's received that as well?"

Makoto's question was met with a smiling face from Gabriel.

"Yes, that's correct, Kiba-san also sent some of her lovely Holy Demonic swords towards Heaven. It seems that with the absence of God, such a phenomenon could occur, it is a rarity that we're surprised by such things."

Makoto slowly nodded his head in understanding, but Ise still was confused why he was receiving it. It just didn't make sense to him, he didn't understand the technical stuff, he didn't even understand what Makoto and Gabriel were talking about either.

Michael continues on his talk to everyone, mostly Ise however.

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh Dragon had become a Devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the Vanishing Dragon-"

"Actually, I'm trying to prevent that." Michael and the others looked towards Makoto who held a sheepish face. "Well, I am, I'm not going to lie and say I'm not, I'm trying to make sure Vali-san doesn't do bad things."

Makoto spluttered out, Michael chuckling awkward.

"I see, well, I do hope you succeed. But in the case that you don't, Ise-kun, I thought that for the rumoured 'The weakest host in history ', it may become a supporting weapon."

Makoto didn't think that was a nice way to put it, but he couldn't just come out with it normally.

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me? I don't quite understand why you aren't giving it to Makoto here, he's got the experience, I don't."

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white Dragons. Since it was the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray. And the reason why I'm not giving Makoto-kun this sword, as this sword isn't suited to Makoto-kun, something else however, is." Makoto held a question mark above his head at the words Michael offered, he didn't quite understand what was going on. "Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you, in the Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese right?"

Though Michael said that, Ise looked apprehensive about it. Since it was a Holy Sword designed to slay Dragons, it was a weapon that was against him. He didn't think that he would be able to touch it, he just didn't think he could.

But Makoto looked towards him, and said it while offering a kind hearted smile.

"Onii-chan, it's okay. It might be scary for you huh, since this is a sword to doubly slay the Devil Dragon you. Even I'm getting nervous vibes off it, but I'm sure that the Angels, and everyone wouldn't be plotting against you. Honestly, I don't think they'd need to, they'd just shoot you with their spears of light or something."

"Makoto!" Ise snapped with teary eyes. "That's not exactly helping you know!?"

Makoto chuckled slowly, and awkwardly.

"I'm just saying, they aren't against you, you'll be able to use the sword yourself."

Akeno nodded her head, and added her own thoughts.

"Mako-kun is right, Ise-kun. There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a Devil houses the power of the Dragon, he can touch it."

Hearing that, Ise understood what was going on, and reached out his hand. He gently grasped the floating blade in his hand, and felt...nothing. No pain, no damage, no anything. He just felt normal while holding the sword, like he wasn't holding anything special at all.

[Partner, focus your consciousness on the Boosted Gear. I'll follow up after that. Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the Sacred Gear.]

Makoto looked towards Ise, and saw that he had summoned his red gauntlet appear. A resonance happened between the blade and Ise's Sacred Gear, the holy aura and the Sacred Gear flowed together. It passes through the Sacred Gear and the sensation of a bad surge flows into Ise's body but…slowly it becomes familiar, and a sensation as if it is being taken in by Ddraig's power.

After running the red flash, a gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of his left hand.

"….It seriously combined."

"Amazing Onii-chan! It really combined together!"

Ise scratched the back of his head strongly.

"Hahaha, of course it did, I'm that amazing after all!"

Akeno rolled her eyes, but glomped the side of Makoto tightly.

"Fufu, Mako-kun, do you think Ise-kun is cute like that?"

"Erm...no, he's my Onii-chan, I've never thought of him as being 'cute' you know?"

Akeno continued to giggle to herself at the sight of the young boy.

After confirming it Michael clapped his hands.

"And, it's time. I have to go soon."

""Wait! You can't leave yet!""

Ise and Makoto cried out at the same time.

Makoto and Ise shared a look.

""You have something to say to Michael-san/sama? How could you...is it to do with the Church girls for you?"" Both Ise and Makoto said, then gained tick marks. ""Hey! Stop copying me like this! Hey! I said stop, alright!?""

The brothers argued, Michael coughing into his hand.

"Yes, is there something that you'd like to say?" Ise and Makoto went to say something, but Michael paused, and held out his hand, like he was either receiving a message or he remembered something regardless. "Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry. I'm sorry for the sudden departure, but I have to leave now as well. Gabriel, you'll also take care of the other reason that we came here."

Gabriel bowed her head kindly.

"Yes, of course Onii-sama, please go ahead, and we'll be fine."

"Thank you, then Gabriel, I shall see you soon."

Gabriel offered a kind smile, and did a peace sign.

After saying that, Michael's whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the big shot of the Angels had disappeared from that place.

Not long afterwards, Ise's phone lit up, and a message came through to him.

"A-Aaah, I've got to go, Buchou is calling, she probably is..."

Ise didn't finish and left the room before anyone could comment.

Makoto blinked, then turned towards Gabriel.

"Gabriel-san what did Michael-sama mean when he was talking about the other reason that he came here. I don't really understand to be honest. Could you, please tell me what's going on please? I just don't understand."

Gabriel clapped her hands together, the eyes at the window narrowing on her form.

"Yes, that's right. We also have to talk about that right now." Makoto didn't know what she was talking about honestly. "Though, I do have to say that I regret that it isn't as powerful as the original, but with Makoto-kun wielding it, then maybe it would be strong as well..."

"Gabriel-san? I don't understand."

Gabriel showed her serene smile, and clapped her hands together once more. The light of gold shined down on the three of them, with the face at the window narrowing their eyes. From the sight of the golden light, a sword reigned downwards.

Makoto looked at the sword giving off a holy light, and how it seemed so, beautiful, Makoto could feel an aura humming off the blade. Though Makoto could feel that it was, weaker than the Ascalon that Ise had given, but he also felt something, of a kinship to the blade.

"This, Makoto-kun, is a prototype of the real Excalibur." Gabriel revealed to his surprise. "Yes, this sword you see has been in the works for a while now, however it pales to the real Excalibur, which is why I said that I regret...but, if it is Makoto-kun using the blade, then you'd be able to draw out the maximum potential, yes? I'd say that the strength of the sword would be the same as four of the real Excalibur's combined together, so it isn't a weak sword by any means."

"W-Wait, so you're saying that the sword there, holds the powers of Excalibur, all of them?"

"Well, six out of the seven. We haven't been able to locate Ruler since the times before, but yes, the remaining powers are inside of the blade, and it should be quite powerful, not as powerful as all Excalibur's combined, but it doesn't pale much. This blade has some imperfections, and we're currently studying ways to make the blade, as powerful, or even more so than the original, Excalibur."

"S-So, why give it me?"

Gabriel continued to show her bright smile.

"Because Makoto-kun has a pure heart, and is a Holy Sword Wielder. Only a Holy Sword Wielder could bring out the maximum potential, and the other sword we were going to present, is currently being repaired. I was told during the Excalibur stealing incident that you wielded Excalibur Nightmare's powers for your own, and became quite skilled with such a blade, yes? It even allowed you to fight the likes of Kokabiel, correct?"

Makoto was certainly surprised by what Gabriel was saying right now.

"Y-Yes, I do believe it helped, but..."

"Then, Makoto-kun can be a support to us Church and Heaven's as well, would that be okay Makoto-kun? It is a lot to ask, but you see, a Devil, with the rare ability to wield Holy Swords, that currently doesn't have one? Of course we can't relinquish the real Excalibur's as they are still being forged once more and the other blade that we have isn't quite ready yet, but this blade, Makoto-kun can do this with this blade, and make it show it's full power once more. W-Would that be acceptable?"

Makoto was speechless, he just looked towards Gabriel who looked shyly right back towards him.

But then Makoto showed a happy face.

"Yes of course! It would be an honour to help out the Church this way! If you think I'm the best one to do this, then I shall comply happily!"

Hearing that, Gabriel showed a larger smile. The figure at the window showed an aggressive looking face, the person looked as if they were going to kill someone.

"I always suspected that Makoto-kun was a kind soul! To help out the Church this way, thank you very much Makoto-kun! It would be interesting to see how the sword is going to interact with the boy that has Devil powers, and a Sacred Gear as well, perhaps you could use it in conjunction with your Sacred Gear's powers? It would be something as amazing as Makoto-kun could muster. Unlike Hyoudou-san and some others, Makoto-kun seeks precision in his movements, and his techniques, so this type of blade is more suited to you, unlike the power seekers such as Hyoudou-san and Xenovia-san."

"O-Oh, thank you very much Gabriel-san, this is amazing. I wasn't even expecting anything, so this is fantastic!"

"...You're not disappointed that the sword isn't an original?"

Gabriel asked after a brief pause, showing the vulnerability and the expression of a cute young woman all at the same time.

"Not at all." Makoto explained to the shy looking Gabriel. "I mean, why would I be? With this, I get to challenge myself, to help out Heaven which I always have wanted to do, and I even get to experience different battle styles, and you said that it isn't much weaker, that's fine with me, I'll just have to draw out the potential of the sword itself with my own powers. I can already think of a few things that could be added onto this to make the sword quite powerful, mixing it with my techniques, and the likes, it is going to be amazing Gabriel-san! This gift truly is from the Heaven's above!"

Gabriel continued to smile her brightest smiles for Makoto, and the boy only.

"Then I am very pleased! Because, I know Makoto-kun is going to become quite the strong young man in the future, you're going to be able to use your powers, and show your best foot forward Makoto-kun. Since that sword is still growing, think of it like a Sacred Gear, in the way that it will grow with the user, which means you Makoto-kun. It is one of the reasons we're giving it to you, we've been trying for years to see how it would interact and grow, and now we have you, who is a very capable young man, and can allow the sword to grow with you."

"Growing with me...so, that means, it'll grow stronger as I do?"

"Fufu, that's right. Makoto-kun's powers can draw out the hidden potential. We've also got other replicas, but the one there in your hands, was especially made to be a sword that can develop with the right owner. We thought about having Cristaldi-san perhaps wielding it, but Onii-sama thought that the Devil with Holy Sword wielding capabilities might make the sword develop in a unique way, so please try your best."

Makoto showed a wider smile than before, banging on his chest.

"Leave it to me Gabriel-san, I shall make it stronger with my own powers."

Hearing that, made Gabriel smile, knowing she could rely on him.

"Since we have the factions meetings soon, I suspect that something bad might happen...though I don't have full evidence, I do think something might happen, so I'll have to show my best smile all around and Makoto-kun will also do his best, correct?"

Makoto bowed his head, showing the kindest smile that he could.

"Yes, I shall do my best!"

"Good, that's very good Makoto-kun. Oh, you are so kind, I told Onii-sama as such, and he's very impressed with Makoto-kun and his hardships through everything, especially the Kokabiel incident, and how he lost his eye as well."

"Aah...well, I just had to be strong, is all."

Makoto explained kindly, Gabriel smiled, and moved closer, to hug onto him…

But the door violently opened, and a murderous looking Serafall came through the door.

"Gabriel..."

Her darkened tone, made Akeno and Makoto back down, holding onto one another tightly. Gabriel didn't sense the darkened intentions, and turned kindly to Serafall, waving her hand happily.

"Hello, Serafall-san, I've just been communicating with your Queen, he seems to be quite the kind young man, doesn't he?"

Serafall inhaled darkly.

"...Right, I see, as long as nothing bad happened to MY Queen, then it is all alright."

Gabriel showed a smile on her face, nodding her head.

"Yes, nothing bad happened, Makoto-kun has been the model boy, he is quite the astounding young man."

Serafall slowly nods her head, moving closer to the young woman.

"Gabriel, we're like, super best friends, right?"

Makoto didn't believe that for even a second.

"Yes, I do believe we could be super best friends!"

Makoto had to love Gabriel's innocence, it was more than Asia's sometimes. At least Asia could read the situation, but it seemed like she couldn't even see the fact that Serafall didn't like the young woman at all.

"That's good. That's why, we should go on an adventure, like to a cliffside-"

"Sera-tan."

Makoto berated, Serafall showing a pout.

"What's wrong Ma-tan?"

"Really? A cliffside?"

Serafall nodded happily.

"Yes, there has a bunch of rocks below, and it is adorable to say the least~ So, how about it Gabriel? I'll show you the side that is always lovely, the cliff will show a lovely side. And then I'll give you a gentle push to show you the bottom of it~"

Makoto sweatdropped, but Gabriel continued to show a smile like nothing was wrong.

"Yes, that's okay Serafall-san, though that does sound very appealing-" Makoto didn't realize that it did and why she thought that. "-I currently have to prepare for the finale of the factions meeting. So, I have to decline, but it would be lovely to spend time with my super best friend."

Makoto was sure that she was very new to saying that, and only brought it up now. But, Makoto could see that Gabriel also did want to be friends with Serafall, and was using any chance to get closer to the young woman.

"That's nice, how about we also bring rottweilers with us next time as well? I've got some cute Cerberus' that I know, we could walk them together."

Makoto felt scared for Gabriel now, and was going to make sure Serafall didn't do anything wrong to her.

"I see, that's what friends do as well. Okay, I shall also do this as well, Serafall-san, we can walk the doggies together." Serafall faked a smile, Makoto smiling softly at how kind and naive Gabriel was. "Then, I shall have to be going, Makoto-kun, Serafall-san, I hope to see you at the meeting, good day to you all."

Gabriel's body was wrapped up with light, activating a teleportation circle, and disappeared.

Serafall clicked her tongue dangerously.

"Damn it, she's disappeared."

"Sera-tan, I'm not gonna let you hurt her."

Serafall looked offended.

"I wouldn't do anything to her, she's a beast. You saw her, she was flirting with you Ma-tan."

"Was, she?"

Makoto didn't think that she was, but Serafall was showing a wider smile than before.

"Yes, she was. But, it is okay Ma-tan don't worry. Actually, tonight, come back to your room, I'll be waiting Ma-tan, I've got things that I want to talk about. But, we're actually...I mean, I'm actually busy right now, I really should be in a meeting, but I had to make sure that Gabriel didn't do anything! But Ma-tan got a new cute sword, so I'm content! See you later Ma-tan! Love you!"

Makoto just waved, and Serafall ran away.

Makoto and Akeno looked to one another, then showed their kind smiles. Though Makoto could see a small blush on her cheeks for some reason.

"Mako-kun, could you stay for a bit?"

"Yes, of course, I haven't gotten anything to do."

"Good, then how about I make some tea?"

Makoto nodded his head, and Akeno stood up, and went to make tea.

* * *

Soon, she came back, with some tea, and just laid down the tea, seemingly having a nervous look on her face. It was the first time that Makoto could have remembered that she would have a face like that, she wasn't one for being nervous.

"Akeno-senpai..."

"The tea." She interrupted. "I-Is the tea nice Mako-kun?"

"Oh...yes, that's right, the tea is wonderful, thank you." Akeno seemed to love the approval he gave the tea, and showed a smaller expression on her face that was more of a smile, but also looked like she was deep in thought. "Akeno-senpai, is there, something going on?"

Akeno flinched at the voice Makoto had not that it was angry, but understanding, she had things on her mind.

"...No, nothing."

"Akeno-senpai...something's going on, right? You don't have to lie to me, I'm here for Akeno-senpai as well."

Akeno blinked, looking shocked that he said that.

"Yes...I also thought that as well...Mako-kun, you're really here for me, right?"

"Of course I am Akeno-senpai, you're important to me." Makoto began, pushing closer. "Akeno-senpai, maybe I shouldn't ask about this, and I've thought about saying it a few times, but I stopped myself to not bring up bad memories...but, Akeno-senpai, you're...erm, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say...that time with Kokabiel, he mentioned that you were the daughter of one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels...you're part Fallen Angel, aren't you?"

On his question, Akeno's expression changes to a slightly cloudy one, and Makoto could see doubt and disgust in her eyes for herself.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the Fallen Angels, Baraqiel, and a human."

"I see, so you're half human as well."

Akeno nodded, her eyes becoming mystified.

"My Okaa-san was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my Okaa-san saved Baraqiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

"You called him 'Baraqiel' and not Otou-san...Akeno-senpai."

Akeno's eyes turned downwards.

"...That man doesn't deserve the title of Otou-san or anything, he's nothing to me."

While she said that, Makoto noticed that Akeno's wings extended from her back.

Different from the usual two wings of Devils, one wing was of a Devil, the other one was the black wing of a Fallen Angel.

"They're-"

"They're dirty wings…" Akeno cut him off, the boy shaking his head. "The wing of a Devil and the wing of a Fallen Angel, I possess both of them." As if despising the black feathers of Fallen Angels, she grabbed them with her hand. "While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a Devil she wasn't drunk back then, though she did have a crippling fear of camels. But what was born was the feathers of a Fallen Angel and Devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Makoto didn't like how she said that about herself, he never thought anything like that of Akeno.

"No, please don't say that Akeno-senpai, you've not got dirty blood through your veins, there's nothing dirty about Akeno-senpai, perhaps your mind though." Akeno snickered, tears forming at the base of her eyes. "Akeno-senpai, you've been living, detesting your Fallen Angel side, why is that?"

"Because I'm disgusting!" She yelled out, tears flowing from her eyes. "You hate Fallen Angels, right Mako-kun? They killed you, Ise-kun and Asia-chan once, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them! I didn't want Mako-kun to find out…because you'd hate me too."

Makoto inhaled a breath, and then stood up. Akeno watched as his hands raised. Somehow, she thought that he was either going to strike her, or run away. Her head filled with thoughts of how low people could think about her kind.

But then, she was surprised when Makoto's arms went around her body, and his head laid on her bust. A surprised gasp came out of her mouth, and a warmth entered her heart with his touch, and his accepting eye.

"Akeno-senpai, you're so silly sometimes."

"Silly...?"

Makoto nodded his head, pulling even closer than beforehand.

"That's right. Akeno-senpai, I've never hated Fallen Angels as a whole, I can't hate a species for the actions of a few bad eggs. Sure, most of my experiences with Fallen Angels haven't been pleasant, but look at Kalawarner-san. Everyday, we have fun together, sometimes more than I can take, but she's half Fallen Angel, I don't care about such things. Akeno-senpai's half Fallen Angel? So what? I don't care, I just like the kind Akeno-senpai before me. I just love, Akeno-senpai..."

Akeno's eyes widened, surprised by what he was saying, and her cheeks gained a deep blush.

"L-Love...?"

Makoto realized what he said, chuckling nervously.

"W-Well, l-love is...I mean...y-yeah, Akeno-senpai is a g-girl that I...hehe..."

Akeno giggled to herself, loving how he felt about her, even without saying it, she heard the slip, and for now that was enough, but still, it lingered in her heart, and wondered if he was lying about it.

"Mako-kun I… That's not the case, I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me, you know? How can you look at me normally? I'm disgusting…. I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know?...No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…"

"Never!" Akeno gasped once more, Makoto hugging her tightly. "How can you be the worst kind of woman? Why would you even think that? You're a beautiful woman Akeno-senpai. You say you're disgusting, how are you? What makes you disgusting? Being a Fallen Angel hybrid? You're not disgusting because of that. Remember Freed? He was disgusting, and he was a human. And Akeno-senpai, you're a Fallen Angel and a Devil, something that should be feared by normal people. Heck, if I didn't know you, and was told that, then I would be worried, at least back when I was still human. But I'm not like that Akeno-senpai. I understand different parts of the world now, and I understand about you as well, and Akeno-senpai, you've never been disgusting, I'll never find you disgusting, so if you're looking for someone to hate you, then you've looked in the wrong place, because I'm never going to hate you. I couldn't hate the Senpai that is also a Queen like me. In fact, Akeno-senpai is a woman that...has to stay with me."

Hearing Makoto's words, Akeno was crying. But her tears, rather than be sad, they were full of joy and happiness. Akeno floats out a smile, and wipes her tears.

"Mako-kun...you really don't hate me?"

"Of course not. Heck, I know half breeds, Elmen-chan, Gasper-san, Kalawarner-san, and even Vali-san as well, so why would I ever think bad things about you exactly? Akeno-senpai helped me when I became a Devil, gave me training and gave me kindness. Sure, you kinda scared me sometimes, but that's who Akeno-senpai is, and I wouldn't change Akeno-senpai for the world. You, are the woman that I admire Akeno-senpai, the same Queen class as myself, you're amazing. Fallen Angel or not, doesn't matter in the slightest. You're just Akeno-senpai to me, the woman I really like very much...no, the woman that I have grown affections for and might even..."

Upon hearing that, Akeno choked out her sobs, becoming ever more happy by the second, and couldn't find the right words to say, but he still loved that about her all the same.

But then, Akeno tried her tears with her fingers, and spoke while her hands together.

"…You said some killing words. … After hearing that…won't I really really get serious…"

Makoto smiled towards her, as Akeno gently cupped his face.

"A-Akeno-senpai…?"

Akeno whispers in his ear, the boy unsure of what she was going to do, though had a good idea.

"I have decided. I, have decided. Mako-kun, you have a few girls in your harem, right?"

"Eh!? U-Um, y-yes, that's what people keep saying hehehe..."

He chuckled awkwardly, but Akeno gained a more serious smile.

"And I can tell that Mako-kun has affections for us all, even having already given himself to Yumi-chan and others are also planning. But, I wont be falling behind the others, so I'm sure that being the main wife isn't possibly...then again, it is more interesting to become more of a cheat, right Mako-kun?"

"A-A cheat?"

Akeno showed an even brighter smile, and clung to the boy even tighter. He fell down to the ground and she hovered above him, her breasts barely being contained by the clothing she wore, the priestess outfit slowly sliding down to reveal more and more.

"Hey, Mako-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

He asked with a nervous heart, using her fingers to run across the boys face.

"You'll definitely take care of me, right Mako-kun?"

Asking like a woman that wanted desire and affection, Makoto could sense the desperateness of the voice that she used.

Her eyes unsureness caused Makoto to gently embrace the woman. Her head fell down to his own head, and the two embraced on the ground. All the vulnerabilities of the young woman were on display, and Makoto's embrace caused Akeno to feel, secure, safe, and loved, even though he hadn't said a word yet.

"Of course, Akeno-senpai, I'll definitely take care of you now."

Akeno cried even more, but not because of sadness. Now, she finally could begin to feel, better. The boy that she liked, truly did understand her. The feeling of the arms around her, and his soft like velvet voice.

"Mako-kun…could you call me 'Akeno', please?"

"T-To call you that..."

Akeno's fingers laced with the boys hair, and her face smiled down at him.

"…Then, just once is fine. Please, for me, Mako-kun."

Because it was Akeno asking and the way she looked at him, it seemed truly important, so he did as she asked, and said the name that Akeno wanted to hear.

"Akeno. My lovely Akeno. I'll never let Akeno go."

Akeno's tears fell off her face larger than beforehand.

"...I'm yours, my Makoto. I'll never let you go either."

Her earnest face, along with the beautifully hidden shyness that she held, made everything better.

Makoto adopts an even bigger smile, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Definitely, I'll never give Akeno-senpai up to anyone."

Akeno's face lifts up, then she makes a decision.

"Then definitely, Mako-kun, me too. Keep me beside you, and I'll definitely become your lover as well."

Without hesitation in her eyes, or heart, she pressed her lips to Makoto's own lips.

Makoto's widened his eye at the sudden kiss, Akeno trembled with the kiss. She trembled with excitement, and happiness. Her eyes continued to leak massive tears, but she also enjoyed it all the same, loving the kiss that he gave her.

He returned the kiss that she was giving him, and held her tenderly. Her tears were brushed away by the young boys fingers, his other hand resting on her lower back. Akeno's eyes turned more happy by the second from the kiss that Makoto was giving her.

When they broke apart, Akeno's beautiful smile came right to his eye.

"That was my first, Mako-kun. You have to take responsibility, you know?"

Makoto nodded his head, allowing his arms to fully wrap around her.

"Lets stay here for a while Akeno-senpai, just me and you."

"Y-Yes, I would love too."

Makoto allowed his head to fall against her bust as he looked towards her, she looked down towards him, her lips being in a permanent smile, something that he truly loved.

* * *

After everything went down with Akeno, Makoto returned home, to find that it was quiet.

It was odd that it was so quiet, since it wasn't all that late or anything. But even then, Makoto walked up the stairs, and saw that it still was quiet, he prayed that no one was going to jump out or anything like that.

"I wonder where everyone is..."

Makoto muttered to himself, seeing the emptiness of the hallways.

Even then, he still moved closer towards his room.

When he came into his room, and saw that Serafall was on the bed, looking towards him with her hair down, and a cute expression on her face.

"Hey Ma-tan! Did you have fun with Akeno-chan and that thing Gabriel and the likes?! We've not had a chance to talk in a while huh! Been super busy and all that good stuff."

"It was, an experience, not gonna lie. Both of them, for different ways."

Makoto explained without really explaining anything, dropping off his coat, and threw it onto a nearby chair. Serafall looked excited, and bounced forward on the bed, smacking her lips together entrancingly.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo? What happened to my cute Ma-tan while there? Azazel-chan said that he could help you, did he offer you anything? Did he be a good boy, and withhold his part of the bargain exactly?"

"About that Sera-tan, the bargain is...you're not getting anything out of it, not really."

Serafall shook her head, dragging the boy to the bed, he fell against it, and blushed slightly, seeing that she was wet, he guessed she had a bath, which only enhanced her appearance all at the same time.

"Well, I am Ma-tan."

"What?"

She thrusted her finger towards him.

"I got you to have a new present Ma-tan."

Makoto wasn't sure that she should have done something like that.

"Sera-tan...you can't just do things for me."

Serafall wrapped her arms around Makoto's body, and brought him closer. His eye went towards the young woman's face, and her grin appeared on her face. Her hand went across the boys face, delicately brushing his lips.

"I can. You know, I've never been the best King out there."

"Bu-But, you've been the best King to me Sera-tan! I never once thought that you were a bad King or anything!"

Serafall shook her head.

"It's okay Ma-tan, I know my faults. I allowed Ma-tan to get hurt sometimes, and he suffered a lot, while I was busy. When Azazel-chan offered that, I was surprised, I'm not going to lie. But, when listening to it and heard what it could do for Ma-tan, of course I was going to take him up on the offer."

Makoto was stunned that she'd go that far for him. Maybe it was because of the situation, but the expression that Serafall had on her face, told him that she had nothing but love and affection for the young boy.

"But, what do you have to give in return? Azazel-san never really said, and only looked towards Vali-san briefly. I don't know if he wanted to say with her around, or whatever it is that it could be. Also, I don't think that it could be keeping Vali-san there..." Makoto looked towards the sheepish looking Serafall. "Is that the true reason why you made a deal with him? For me to keep Vali-san from turning bad?"

That's the best thing Makoto could think of. Especially because of the way that she looked, and right now, her face was turning more and more into a sheepishness expression, and it wasn't something that Makoto wanted to know about honestly.

"Well, that's what Azazel-chan thinks. He thinks that you can do something about her leaving. Probably because of her love for you my adorable Ma-tan~ So, you're gonna have to try your best Ma-tan~"

Makoto didn't know what to say as a response.

"B-But, I don't know if I could do that Sera-tan. I mean, how could I? Are the feelings we have for one another enough? I know better than most how Vali-san is, and how she can be, and what she loves to do, and that's fighting. I'm not sure if she would want to be okay just being with me."

Serafall tossed her head left, and right, thinking about what he said.

"Well, that's quite the conundrum, isn't it? But, it's you Ma-tan. Just think of how your love has saved people. It inspired Irina-chan to fight for you, it inspired Yumi-chan to change her views on holy swords for you, it changed how Millicas-chan saw herself and gave her confidence, your adorable love allowed Koneko-chan to accept herself, allowing Kalawarner-chan to change her views on Devils and be accepted by people and even herself, the same with Elmen-chan and her views on herself as a half breed Vampire, and you even offered your love to Asia-chan and saved her as well, giving her a better life. You've tried your best for everyone Ma-tan and that's why everyone loves Ma-tan so much, the way that you are selfless, and kind and loving, it also drew me to you as well Ma-tan, so you can do this, you can change the heart of Vali-chan from fighting until going stronger together with the young Vali-chan and make it go to loving heart, maybe she'll be a fighter, but I'm sure if anyone can ground her, then it is you Ma-tan. I can see it within your eye Ma-tan, you love Vali-chan, right?"

Makoto often thought about it, and the answer was always the same.

"Of course I love Vali-san, but...my heart hurts because she left...but she explained, it's really difficult. I want to love Vali-san and say the words, but I don't know how to start it Sera-tan, and then there's the offer from Azazel-san, it seems almost too good to be true. When I lost my eye...I never thought that I would ever get it back and I accepted that. But to think that I could get something like that..."

Serafall petted the back of the young boys head, and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you Ma-tan, I really do love you my cute Ma-tan. And I know that you can do this my adorable Ma-tan. Don't worry, if you have a connection to Vali-chan, then you're going to be alright, I know that you can do it. So, share your love with the young woman and get through to her. I know that she loves you too."

"How do you know…? You've never met her, right?"

Serafall showed a wider smile than ever before.

"Because it is you Ma-tan, that's all I need to know. I don't need to know about anything else, all I need to know is about you, Ma-tan, and I know that she'll love Ma-tan. If Azazel-chan thinks that this could happen, I don't see why not."

Makoto smiled even more, and held onto Serafall. Serafall ran her hand up and down his back, and kissed his cheek.

"Sera-tan, you were wrong before."

Serafall pulled her head back so she could look into his eye.

"What do you mean Ma-tan?"

"You said that you weren't a great King. That's wrong, you're the best King ever. You gave me Iri-chan, you gave me Asia-chan when you didn't have to. Even with the time that we've known one another, I still cherish you very much Sera-tan, you gave me my life again and you're so understanding and loving, and caring. No ones perfect, but you're very close to it Sera-tan."

Serafall's eyes began leaking tears, and then they shed down her face. Slowly, but surely, he could see the tears flowing from her eyes, the very exact thing that Makoto always thought that Serafall should never have, tears.

"Ooh Ma-tan, you truly are a wonderful, and cute boy. No wonder these girls love you, it's why I love Ma-tan as well." Serafall's fingers gently brushed against his skin, and her face became more serious. "I do, you know, Ma-tan. I love you, and I always will love you."

Makoto's face lifted up even more, placing a hand on her back, pulling her closer. Serafall accepted the closeness immediately, and fell against his body. Using his fingers, he brushed through her long black hair.

"I love you too Sera-tan, I'm always going to be with Sera-tan as well. I am your Queen and in the future, I'm going to become even stronger than ever before. I'll do my best for you Sera-tan, no matter what. You chose me as your Queen, and I'm going to become the strongest Queen in existence. Stronger than Grayfia-san, stronger than the strongest Queen, that's my title, no one else can have that, and show the underworld, and the world that Serafall-sama is the best King in the entire world."

Serafall grinned from ear to ear, tears still streaming down her face.

"B-Better than Gabriel?"

She whined out cutely, Makoto rolling his eye.

"Sera-tan, you've got to let that go."

"But Ma-tan..." Makoto held a stern face. "Whatever, you're my Queen, and you're going to be with me. That's all that matters to me Ma-tan." Serafall smiled softly, gently petting his head. "Ma-tan, can I tell you something?"

"Y-Yes?"

Serafall sat fully down onto the bed, and spread her legs out, Makoto got between her legs, and kneeled down to look at her. She looked back with a loving and heartfelt smile on her face, but Makoto also saw, something else on her face.

"Soon, the factions meeting is going to go on, and I'm, a little nervous."

Makoto couldn't be more surprised right now, he didn't think Serafall could get nervous.

"Y-You're truly nervous?"

"Weird, isn't it? You wouldn't of thought that I would be the one who would be nervous."

Makoto held onto her hand, showing a kind expression.

"Sera-tan, why are you nervous? You're the best at this stuff, you were chosen to be the one in charge of foreign affairs. You can do this Sera-tan, and you're not going to be alone, I'm going to be right there. I know that I might not be able to offer much support in the ways of changing the outcome, but I'll believe in your negotiation abilities, and show your best foot forward, and make sure you don't try and kill Gabriel-san."

"Thank you Ma-tan, I'm going to need you to do that. Gabriel I mean, because...ugh, I can just picture her there, being such a goody good, it turns my stomach, especially because she will think she can sleep with Ma-tan too..." Pausing, she adopted a small smile. "...never mind. But Ma-tan, you'll be there for me, right? I need you there for me Ma-tan."

"Of course, I'm always going to be here for you Sera-tan."

Hearing those words, caused Serafall's heart to beat rather intently. She could feel the intensity of the heat between them, and she felt, good inside of herself. Seeing the look of her Queen, made her at ease. She always felt at ease when she saw him.

"Ma-tan, I've got a confession to you, okay?"

"S-Sure, what is it?"

Scratching his cheek nervously, Serafall leaned closer, placing both of her hands on his butt, and dragged him closer to her. He fell towards her, landing on her bust. She smiled down towards him, and he smiled up towards her.

"Ma-tan, you know that I love you, right?"

"Y-Yeah-"

"No, I mean it Ma-tan. I love you. I can't be without you Ma-tan. For a long time, do you know why I couldn't find the right Queen?" Makoto shrugged. "It's because, I couldn't find the purest soul to be my Queen. Weird, I know, Devils aren't pure, but you my Ma-tan, I saw something in you that day, when we first met. You helped me, even probably thinking I was a weirdo or something." Makoto chuckled awkwardly at that. "Even then you came for me, and made me feel, special Ma-tan. The way you smiled at me, I was captivated by your cuteness and at first, I thought you were just cute. But as I saw you helping everyone around you, dying for Yumi-chan, protecting Asia-chan until you couldn't anymore, and even went beyond that, and doing all you could for Millicas-chan as well, saving her, and doing all of this, while dealing with your own issues behind the scenes without ever complaining, you just get on with it, which is a trait I really love in a man. Many men I know, always complain, but you Ma-tan, you do your best for everything, and everyone and you, truly are a man who is mentally, and physically strong. I can see it Ma-tan, you truly want to know about your past, don't you?"

"...I want to know who my true parents are. I love the Hyoudou's, and to me, they are my real parents, but not my birth parents, I want to know where I came from and why Apep and the likes are after me."

Serafall brushed a bang out of his eye, and tucked the piece of hair behind his ear.

"That's why, I'm going to do all I can to make sure you find your answers Ma-tan." Serafall smiled out. " _When he finds out, is he going to hate himself and his existence? How can I tell him that he is an..._ " Thinking carefully, Serafall's fingers entwined with his own. "My cute Queen, you truly are my cute Queen." Serafall showed a small blush on her cheeks, pulling closer to the young boy. "But for now, right now Ma-tan, I kind of need you to do something with me."

Makoto cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Wh-What's that Sera-tan?"

"I want you to make love to me Ma-tan."

"*Cough* *Cough* What!?"

Serafall's face burned even more red, gently caressing his behind with her hands, and showing a sweet smile on her face.

"I want to become one with Ma-tan, I want to be Ma-tan's next girl, okay? You're my Queen and we're in love Ma-tan, I want to become your next. I didn't get to take Ma-tan's virginity but I want Ma-tan to take mine~"

"Y-You're a..."

"Of course~" She sang out happily. "Ma-tan, I'm a virgin~ Did you think I wasn't?"

"N-No, I just assumed you weren't, and you aren't so hehehe~"

Serafall petted the young boys face gently.

"I've been waiting for the right man, and Ma-tan, you're the right man, the only man that Sona-chan and I are going to be with." Makoto blinked at the mention of Sona's name. "Ma-tan, I want to become yours Ma-tan."

"Sera-tan...y-you already are...m-mine."

Serafall showed a wider than normal smile, and latched onto the young boy tightly.

"Fufu, Ma-tan's growing up quite a bit. I remember a time when Ma-tan wouldn't of been able to say that, but look at you now, saying things like that, having intimate relations with Yumi-chan...and I hope me as well Ma-tan. Only you, my Queen, I only want you. It's your fault, you know? Seeing how loving you are, and no matter how I screw up as your King, you always offer me kindness, and never get angry when I become too hyper. You always take me in your stride, and calm me down, and love me...Ma-tan is the man I've been waiting for, and I want...to love Ma-tan."

Serafall blushed at the end, showing an innocent expression on her face. Usually she was so hyper, but Makoto could see right now that she was rather shy, and that actually did make him feel quite hot right now.

"B-But, the others would..."

That was a worry.

If others walked in, then he would be embarrassed. Even though he has done it beforehand, with Yumi, being with another woman was quite overwhelming, and he felt heat pool inside of his body, especially with Serafall's cuteness being in his eye.

Serafall stuck out her tongue cutely, and winked.

"Taken care of Ma-tan. No ones here all night."

"D-Did you plan this!?"

Serafall showed a childlike expression on her face, nodding her head cutely.

"That's right Ma-tan~" She winked at him, and cupped her own breast, showing her seriousness. "It's because now is the right time Ma-tan. With others becoming more serious, I thought that I should also show my serious side, and claim Ma-tan for myself. So how about it Ma-tan? You and me, here, and now. Only you Ma-tan, that's all who I want right now, I want to become Ma-tan's lover, and show Ma-tan why I am super serious in the love making of my cute Queen~"

"Y-You're really serious, right?"

Serafall sat up on the bed, and gently placed her hand on his crotch. He gasps, but she didn't pull away, only rubbing his frontal area sweetly, he felt it growing because of her touch, and she felt it as well, grinning at the thoughts he must be having and how his body was reacting.

"That's right Ma-tan, I'm deadly serious. Since you've done it before Ma-tan, you'll have to take command over me. How about it Ma-tan? We switch positions, you become the King and I'll be your Queen instead?"

Hearing that, Makoto didn't know how he was going to refuse such a cute request. Everything seemed planned, she looked serious, and especially the loving feelings that she had right now for the young boy, it looked interesting to see where this was going to go.

"Sera-tan..."

"Ma-tan, I love you very much, please make me yours...take me Ma-tan, and do as you like, I want to feel Ma-tan's courage and strength with my body and show Ma-tan that I love him. And Ma-tan had a unknown past, let me show Ma-tan his certain future, with me, as my Queen."

Makoto felt his heart going faster, and the heat inside of him taking over. Serafall herself could also see it, and lightly pressed her lips against his own, holding the young boy closer and closer to herself, he did the same thing.

Her fingers ran through his hair, and she smiled hungrily, her eyes running over his clothed form.

"Ma-tan, what do you say? You, me, here, now? I want you, do you want me?"

Once again, she came at him with that question, and he knew that she was truly serious. It wasn't even a joke, it was her putting herself out there, and wanting him to accept her, to make love to her, and be with her.

"Y-Yes, Sera-tan, of course I want you!"

"Fufu, then show me Ma-tan..."

Nodding, Makoto smiled as Serafall did.

* * *

 **Lemon!**

Immediately, Serafall pounced onto Makoto's body and came hot and heavy with the kissing. He didn't even have time to think as Serafall's hand ran across his face, and her lips kept connecting on the young boys more and more, taking in every inch that the boy had and loving the feeling of his lips on her own.

He laid there, and watched Serafall with bated breath (when she paused for brief intervals for the kissing) as the young woman allowed her tongue to slip into the young boys mouth. Her tongue explored his mouth and he allowed his tongue to wrestle with her own tongue.

Serafall smirked into the kiss, as Makoto's hand slowly ran up her body. Each inch to Serafall felt like pleasure erupting inside of her. The smallest of touches caused her to feel fire deep inside from the touch of the young boys hand.

Soon, his hand found its way to Serafall's breast, cupping the flesh mound for himself. Serafall's eyes widened slightly, but smiled into the kiss as his hand slowly rotated left, again and again. Though her breast was clothed, it didn't matter to Serafall, she still felt the pleasure erupting inside of her body.

"Ma-tan, your hands is...aaah Ma-tan, play with me, do a-as you like my Queen and have fun...d-do it Ma-tan, play with my boobs..."

Between kisses, Serafall moaned, and then returned to kissing the young boy, taking over his mouth with her own.

Her tongue once again found its way into his mouth and wrestled with his tongue for dominance, and affection. Her hand slowly moved her hand towards Makoto's back, slowly rubbing the boys body, and his shirt.

Using that hand skillfully, she moved her hand upwards across his back, dragging his shirt off. Makoto allowed her to continue, and once reaching his shoulders, Makoto pushed away from her, practically tearing his shirt off, and threw it to the side, revealing his chest to her eyes, and she felt hot inside of herself.

She drunk in the boys body, running her eyes down his body with a lustful expression. Her eyes took in his toned chest, and went down his stomach. From his crotch area, she saw a rather large buldge in the front of his pants.

Grinning to herself, she manouvered her finger to the tip of his erection covered by pants, running her finger down it. Her touch, even through his clothes, sent some pleasure through his system, Serafall's face lit up happily.

"Fufu, Ma-tan. Somehow, my body feels even hotter because of your love right now. Your body is making me feel so hot Ma-tan, I can even feel myself getting moist down there because of you and your body, how cute you are. And even your penis, it looks like it is ready for a good fun time, would you like me to play with your penis?"

He panted as she licked her lips, her eyes on his hips, or more like, his penis.

"Sera-tan, you're a tease..."

His sole eye looked at her hand, she was practically palming him through his pants right now. Slowly, her palm pushed and gripped him through his pants. Serafall's hand grabbed his pants covered penis, and moved it up and down.

"Fufu, Ma-tan your penis is hardening, is it because of me?"

Makoto knew that the look she had right now was totally illegal, she just looked too cute right now.

"You know that it is..."

"I know my cute Queen, I had to have some fun with you, it's your adorable fault that makes me feel hot like this."

Makoto's face turned upwards, and then moved closer to her, kissing her lips briefly, then returned his hand to her towel covered breast.

"Sera-tan, your breasts are amazing, can I continue playing with them?"

Serafall felt ecstatic right now, her head bobbing up and down again and again.

"Of course my Queen, do as you like. Tonight, you're my King after all. You can do as you want my Queen, oh I meant King~"

Makoto grinned and continued to play with her breast. Serafall bit her lip as his hand played with one of her breasts. His other hand ran down her body, his touch setting aflame to her body. She felt pleasure from her breast, and his other hand running down her towel covered body.

Then his lips connected to her own lips, Serafall's hands going around his body and then laced with his hair. Like she was massaging the scalp, her fingers again and again ran through his black and blonde locks, taking in every piece for the young boy for herself.

"Aaaah, Ma-tan, your hand...w-why don't you suck on my breast?"

"You want me too?"

Makoto's innocent question only made her all the more hot, her body tensing at the thought of him sucking on her breast. Arching her body backwards, the towel began sliding down her body. Revealing the top of the breast, but nothing else, Makoto thought that she was a true tease.

"Ma-tan, don't be cute, and do as you like my love."

She grinned at the sight of the boys hand playing with her breast. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand and felt the intoxication that his body brought her all the same. Slowly, and surely, Makoto's hand began moving the towel off her breast, her other breast still being covered.

Exposing her breast to him, Serafall shamefully looked down towards him, but Makoto had other plans and had already placed his mouth to her breast. His lips formed a purse expression and kissed the tip of her nipple.

She shivered at the new touch on her breast, Makoto giving it another kiss. Somehow, that sent shivers of pleasure to flow through her body. Soon, he began kissing down several times over, only making Serafall's nipple more hard.

"W-Who's the tease Ma-tan?"

Serafall whispered, having to fall back from the kissing of her breast. Landing on the bed, her hair sprawled over all over the bed, her long thick black locks only aroused Makoto even more, seeing her face going redder by the second.

Makoto crawled up her body, allowing his head to land on her breast. It jiggled below his face, shaking around from the soft impact of Makoto's head. Then, his lips touched her breast once more, but this time, his mouth opened once more, and swallowed around her breast, sucking on it.

Serafall arched her back at the new pleasure she felt, the euphoria pushing through her body from her breast, and ran through her body. She felt even her toes tingling from Makoto sucking on her breast.

"Aaah, Ma-tan, y-you're an animal...c-continue Ma-tan, suck my breast..."

He did just that.

His mouth evolved around her breast, growing to take in the large flesh mound. Serafall's hand went to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair once more as the sucking continued. His mouth sucked deeply, earnestly, and for desire as well as pleasure.

Using his other hand, he slid it up her thigh. Serafall watched with bated breath, allowing his hand to continue going upwards. However, she let out a disappointed look when his hand went past her maidenhood, and up her stomach.

Maybe subconsciously, or not, she pushed his hand downwards, confusing the young boy. His golden eye went up towards her face, seeing that she looked displeased with something, so he took his mouth off her breast, leaning up her body.

"What's wrong Sera-tan?"

"My pussy, you disregarded it."

"O-Oh, you want me to play with your pussy?"

Serafall giggled with a red face, nodding her head.

"Yes! Make me wetter for your dick Ma-tan!"

Saying it enthusiastically towards him, he didn't have a reason to not do that, so he returned to her breast, and sucked wildly. Serafall felt his teeth grind across her breast, her body convulsing at the sensations of his mouth and teeth.

His hand went down her body this time, dragging the towel downwards. This time, her other breast was free, and it jiggled upon being revealed. Serafall cupped her other breast, and rotated her hand across her breast, playing with it.

Makoto's hand continued to drag the towel, Serafall allowing the towel to be pulled off. Seeing her body now, Makoto tossed the towel to the side, and sucked on her breast even more. With his member still in his pants, he could feel the hardened penis pressing desperately against the pants to be released.

Serafall's body came into contact with his eye. And he looked upon her naked form. Though he had seen her naked before, this time was different and Serafall felt the difference as well, her face tinging pink at his eye on her.

"Ma-tan, you're staring at me cutely, do you want to do something?"

She begged this time, her tone revealed as much. Makoto obliged, his fingers dancing across her skin. His fingers went up her leg, her thigh, and reached her already wet womanhood. She moaned gently with his finger pressing against the opening of her womanhood.

He didn't push in at first, just running his finger across her slit. Serafall's body twitched at his finger, but she accepted it, and laid there while the boy worked his magic, so to speak, sucking on her breast, and rubbing her pussy.

Serafall soon grew impatient, but Makoto liked to tease her never pushing his finger in, only rubbing and lightly teasing to place his fingers inside of her. Serafall moaned sadly, looking at the young boy who smirked around her breast.

"Something wrong Sera-tan?"

He teased, surprising Serafall he could sound so sexual, but she enjoyed it all the same.

"Ma-tan, don't be cruel, and put your fingers inside, I want to feel your fingers in my pussy."

She added with a touch of a beg to her voice, so Makoto complied, allowing a single finger to enter her. The tightness around his finger was surprising for him, she felt tighter than Yumi did, though he didn't mind, allowing his finger to slowly slide inside.

Each inch gave Serafall a more pleasurable feeling to erupt inside. Makoto felt her womanhood tighten around his finger, but he pushed deeper inside, searching for a special part of her, the wiggling of his finger being more than Serafall thought it would be.

She had done it to herself before, but it was different when Makoto was the one who did it to her. His finger explored inside of her, her hand went towards his back, clutching the back of his head, grabbing a headful of hair, pushing his face and mouth further on her breast.

"Ma-tan, more, your fingers, inside...I want more..."

Serafall begged, so Makoto complied, adding another finger. She winced at the intrusion, then her face lit up into a smile. Her breaths became a little melodic, as his fingers went in and out of her, his mouth sucking on her breast.

Then, his tongue went around her nipple, erecting it even more. Serafall held his head tighter to her breast, feeling his fingers fully pushing inside of her. She felt complete right now, the feeling of his fingers pleasuring her all the more.

But then, Makoto finally found her clitoris, and thumbed it, immediately making Serafall let out an "Ooh Maou-sama!" as her head was thrown backwards. Makoto's teeth then sunk into her nipple, only enough to bring sexual joy to her body, thrusting her hips upwards, bucking them so his fingers slid deeper inside of her.

"Ma-tan, y-your fingers, a-are too...Ma-tan, I can't...Ma-tan, please do it even harder Ma-tan, make me...I want to cum..."

Makoto looked up to her face, and saw her face hot, sweaty, and desperately.

Knowing that she was feeling it more, he parted his fingers inside of her, spreading her walls inside of her apart, Serafall moaned beautifully from her mouth, his fingers pumping in and out of her. With his other hand, Makoto focused on her clit, pinching and tugging at it, and gently rubbed his finger over it, her sensitive spots being reached.

Desperately, he sucked on her breast like he was milking her breast, Serafall was in delight. Her head was going into the clouds, her legs felt like jelly, and her body slowly melting away into absolute pleasure, and love.

"Aaaaaaaaagh! Ma-tan!"

With a final play of her pussy, breasts, and clit, Serafall's juices were released, coating his hand with her love juices. Serafall's body quivered at the feelings she felt, her back arching and the wetness from her pussy spilled onto the bed, before she landed harshly on the bed, panting in happiness and true love from the young boy.

Makoto removed his fingers from her pussy and his mouth from her breast, leaning upwards, gently placing a kiss on her lips. Serafall cupped Makoto's head as Makoto's Serafall's juice pussy fingers, but before he could put them in his mouth, Serafall took his hand, and licked his fingers, surprising the young boy.

"S-Sera-tan..."

Serafall's grin became more playful by the second.

"Did you enjoy that Ma-tan? Seeing me do that?"

Makoto slowly nodded his head, feeling his erection throbbing in his pants.

Serafall also noticed the throbbing in his pants, so he sat up on the bed, dragging the boy to her lap. Her fingers wormed their way to the front of his pants, pulling at the zipper, as her lips connected with his own lips.

With a tug of his zipper, Serafall allowed his erection to be Freed, pushing his boxers to the side, to reveal the penis that she had wanted. She saw pre-cum leaking off his penis, a larger smile appeared on her face.

"Ooh poor Ma-tan's been having this in his pants for this long, you're so giving, aren't you Ma-tan? Well, don't worry Ma-tan, I'll take care of this penis of yours. Allow your cute King to play with your penis, and make you cum."

Serafall spoke with a grin on her face, her eyes playfully dancing on his penis.

Makoto's arms went around Serafall's neck, pulling her neck towards him. Serafall's happy surprise came when Makoto got to her ear, nibbling on the ear, and then gently pressed his lips against her ear, licking the surrounding area.

"Sera-tan, I want to be inside of you, I want to cum inside of you. Can I?"

Serafall blushed at the words, feeling her womanhood becoming moist once more with just those husky yet sexually charged words. She grabbed his penis, playfully moving it up and down, causing his erection to grow.

"Fufu, who would have thought Ma-tan would have been an animal to ask something like that. But, okay Ma-tan, for you, you can put it inside of me. And yes, Ma-tan can cum inside of me, I want to feel Ma-tan's seed inside."

Serafall moved a hand to his face, pulling his lips and her own together. At the same time, she pulled Makoto's penis downwards, revealing a sensitive part. Using her thumb, she touched the throbbing penis' sensitive part, making him groan out inside of her mouth full of pleasure, and fun.

She smirked around his kiss, allowing the hand from his face to drop, and go to his pants. Without even saying a thing, and keeping their lips connected, Makoto's pants and underwear was dragged off his body, throwing to the side, to reveal his fully naked form.

Serafall drank in his form as he sat on her lap. Feeling the curves of his ass, the length and width of his penis, and the shape of his hips, and body, she could only mutter the word "Perfect..." against his lips, bringing up Makoto's self confidence even more.

"Ma-tan, you're so adorable, I can see why Yumi-chan talks about you often like this, your penis looks so hard, I've never seen such a thing up close like this. This is a first time for me Ma-tan, so you'll have to take it slow with me, okay?"

"Of course, we'll go as fast or slow as you want to have Sera-tan."

Hearing that, she knew she was going to be okay.

Whatever doubts she had, she knew with his serene words, she was going to be taken care of, and his love for her, was going to get her through this, so she could finally show the boy that she loved, how much she loved him right back.

"Ma-tan, fuck me hard, okay? Take my virginity and make me yours."

Hotly, she seductively pumped on Makoto's penis a few times, sliding her fingers up and down his penis. Each rub caused his penis to grow, and twitch with pleasure. Serafall did this a few more times, before she fell backwards, landing on the bed with a grin on her face.

Makoto twisted his body so he sat fully on her lap, before sliding downwards. His penis dragged across her stomach, and across her slit. Serafall's expectation made her all the more hot feelings entering her body.

Makoto fell between her parted legs, his penis falling near her pussy. Serafall looked downwards towards her vagina, preparing herself for the new intrusion. Makoto looked into her beautiful eyes, smiling towards her.

"Sera-tan, I love you so much, you know?"

Makoto spoke up, wanting to assure her that he truly did love her.

"Of course, I love Ma-tan as well! I wouldn't do this with anyone else, Ma-tan is the only boy for me! He's too cute to be let go of, I love my Queen and I want to have fun with you my Queen, so why don't you do it now Ma-tan? Put it in me, make me yours, and do me as hard as you can Ma-tan, I want to feel it deeply."

Serafall said as she placed her fingers to her pussy. Makoto's eye beckoned to her womanhood, seeing her spread it open with her fingers. Makoto saw the pinkness of her womanhood, and the insides of her, dripping onto the bed from her wetness.

Makoto grabbed his penis, and moved closer. Serafall watched as she breathed hard, his penis twitching with excitement and wonder. His penis went towards her womanhood, and rubbed up and down her pussy.

Serafall knew that he was teasing her, but this time she didn't care. She waited for his penis, and wanted to have fun with him. That's where his penis twitched, because her eyes displayed lust, desire, and wanting as well.

Finally, with enough teasing out of the way, Makoto began pushing into her. Serafall felt her walls inside being forced open by the new intrusion. Her vagina was quite tight, Makoto knew it was tighter than Yumi's, but he loved the women's vaginas equally for their differences.

"Ooooh, Ma-tan..."

Serafall moaned out, his penis going deeper into her. Serafall's legs fell onto the bed strongly, her body quivering with excitement and desire. Makoto though held up her legs with his arms, gaining more access to her pussy, allowing her legs to go onto his shoulders.

Serafall let out surprise after surprise gasp with the actions of the young boy, and found it, incredible that he was doing this. She found it hot that he was taking command of her body, and she desperately wanted it even more.

As he slid inside of her, Makoto's finger went to her clit, and rubbed it, Serafall's eyes flying open at the sudden touch.

"Ma-tan! You're such a naughty boy, aren't you!?"

She sexually groaned, Makoto's penis going deeper inside of her. About 50 percent of himself went into her, and with a muffled moan, Serafall biting her lip, Makoto could tell that he had just taken her virginity.

"Ooh Sera-tan, you've become my woman now..."

"Yes, that's all I wanted Ma-tan, I'm yours now."

She giggled out, allowing his penis to fully enter her.

When he was fully in her pussy, Serafall's legs dropped from Makoto's shoulders, landing on the bed. She panted, as Makoto leaned towards her lips, capturing them for himself. She returned the kiss, placing a hand on his chest, rubbing gently, going around his stomach with her finger like she was outlining it.

Makoto looked towards her, placing a hand on the side of her face, and slowly stroked it, pushing some of her wet hair out of her face. Serafall placed a hand on her face, and placed it over Makoto's own hand, kissing the fingers that she could.

"Are you okay Sera-tan?"

Serafall nodded her head, gently placing fingers on her pussy, seeing his cock swallowed whole by her pussy. She smiled at the sight between her legs, and the feeling of his hardened member inside of her, she couldn't be more happy right now with the intrusion inside of her.

"Of course I am Ma-tan, I'm very good right now. Your penis, is amazing, it's twitching inside of me. I can feel your penis hot inside of me, my pussy's getting more wet because of you Ma-tan, you've made me horny, take responsibility, okay?"

Makoto leaned towards her, his hands at either side of her body, and came close to her face. His nose and her nose, came into contact, then slid against one another, their lips touching as Makoto slowly lifted his hips, his penis following and came out of her slightly.

But then he pushed it back into her, Serafall moaning into his mouth. Seeing where he could take it, Makoto began a slow and gently paced rhythm with her body, his hips slowly going in and out, thrusting in and outwards.

Serafall responded by placing her hands on his back, wrapping her arms around her love, stroking his mouth, continuing to moan into his mouth. Their lips smacked together, with Makoto's thrusts speeding up slightly.

Serafall felt the pace, loving the feeling of his penis entering and sliding out of her. Serafall slid her hands down his body and grabbed his butt, surprising Makoto. She gave a hard squeeze, a large moan entering her mouth from his mouth, the young woman smirking.

"Like that Ma-tan?"

Her voice dripped with sexual teasing, wanting to feel even more from him.

"D-Don't be so rough..."

He muttered on her lips, but Serafall didn't care, slapping his butt. Responding to that, his penis twitched inside of her. She enjoyed that so she spanked his butt once more, Makoto's penis twitching even more inside of her.

Enjoying the feeling, she rested one hand on his butt, and the other came to his face, stroking with both hands on their areas at the same time. Makoto responded by thrusting deeper into her, and picked up the pace.

Serafall's beautifully musical moans entered his mouth, and her body convulsed under the boys body. Serafall's eyes went blank briefly with the pleasure filling her body upwards, and she felt lifted, she felt different and feeling in love more than anything else in the world.

Lust took over the young boy, and he pulled out of her. Serafall watched as Makoto gently pulled her body upwards. She followed his unspoken command, and got onto her knees, and hands, her butt and vagina pointed towards him.

"Go ahead Ma-tan, fuck me harder."

Serafall dreamingly said, as Makoto rested a hand on one side of her ass. His fingers embedded in the flesh, Serafall feeling pleasure from her butt. He grabbed his penis once more, and placed it inside of Serafall's womanhood, then his other hand dug into the other side of her beautiful ass, Serafall's face lighting up with ecstasy.

"Sera-tan, you've got such a nicely shaped butt."

Makoto allurringly stated, as he thrusted in and out of her. Serafall blushed at the praise of her butt, turning her head back to see Makoto smiling towards her. Her eyes felt heavy with feelings of desire, and love.

"Fufu, next time, Ma-tan can take me in my butt if he wishes. I wouldn't mind Ma-tan having sex with my butt too."

Serafall gave him the go ahead, for the next time, which ignited pleasure in him, which in turn hardened his already hard member, Serafall's mouth becoming agape of the enlarging of his penis, the young woman's face falling down to the pillow, unable to keep her body upwards, face down and ass up.

Makoto thrusted deeper into her, speeding up his hips movements. Mimicking what Serafall did to him beforehand, he pulled his hand backwards, and slapped Serafall's butt in the right amount of pleasure, the flesh dancing from her behind.

"Ma-tan!" She gasps in surprise, her eyes lustfully going back towards him. "Spanking me Ma-tan?"

"Hehe, you did it to me so..."

"Go ahead then Ma-tan, you can spank me."

Upon hearing the green light, Makoto's hand gently slapped her on the butt. Again and again, Serafall felt the gratification feelings flow through her like a stream flowing down, only this one went through her entire system, causing more pleasure.

Makoto's hand reverberated off her butt a few times, Serafall moaning loudly at each slap. While slapping her butt, he pushed deeper into her womanhood, feeling how tight it was getting. Makoto knew from his experiences with Yumi, that she was getting closer to climaxing, and he felt his own reaching its natural conclusion.

"Sera-tan, I'm g-gonna cum any second..."

Serafall smiled, leaning her body upwards, so she was on her knees, her back straight. Her neck went backwards, as Makoto's arms went around her to support her body. One of his hands cupped her breast, the other slid around her waist to continue the support.

Squeezing her breast, Makoto felt Serafall twitching vagina, and felt himself twitching as well, the experience being very exciting for the pair. Serafall's hand cupped one of Makoto's hands, the one on her waist, and her other hand went behind her, wrapping around Makoto's neck, dragging his body and neck closer to her.

Makoto responded by laying a kiss on her neck, then dangled where her lips where. She looked into his eye with utter devotion, and love, he did the same thing, his penis going wildly inside of her, the girls pussy tightening even more,

"Ma-tan, lets do it together, lets begin to try and make a family, okay?"

"You want a family with me Sera-tan?"

Serafall smiled despite the panting she was giving off.

"Of course, Ma-tan is my cute Queen and I love him. I'd of course give Ma-tan a family as well, Yumi-chan wants one, right?"

He smiled, connecting his lips to hers, as he gave one final push inside of her.

From that single push, his penis released the seed Serafall was desperate for. She felt the hot white sticky liquid flowing into her maidenhood, shooting in her in hot bursts, in turn Serafall also came at the same time, her womanhood tightening around his penis, and their juices mixed together to show their pure love for one another.

Their kiss lasted as long as their respective orgasms, the boy only pulled out when he felt himself finish, Serafall fell onto the bed with her butt sticking upwards. Makoto noticed his sperm leaking out of her womanhood, so he fell next to her, and smiled at her, she did the same thing.

 **Lemon end!**

* * *

Since they had finished, Serafall got next to Makoto, panting heavily, yet, also had a loving and kind feelings all over her face. Makoto noticed that she looked hot with sweat, so he brushed over her face with his cooling hand.

She sank into him, and loved his feeling on her body.

"Sera-tan, that was amazing."

"Better than Yumi-chan~?"

She asked, really wanting to know if she was better.

Makoto however didn't reveal.

"I'm not telling you, besides I don't think of you and Yumi-senpai like that, you're both wonderful in different ways." Makoto wrapped an arm around her body, bringing her closer. "Sera-tan, before you were nervous, are you nervous anymore?"

Serafall shook her head, kissing his chest as her breasts encompassed some of his body.

"Nope, I felt Ma-tan's courage inside of me, and I love it all the same. I love it Ma-tan, and I love you. I now know that I can do this, I've got my cute Queen beside me, showing me how much he truly loved me, and his manly side. I had no idea Ma-tan was that wild."

Makoto scratched his cheek with his other free hand, looking slightly shameful.

"Hehehe, yeah, I guess...instincts take over."

"I love it Ma-tan, don't change. Your body is amazing, and my new favourite part of you is amazing too, my cute friend from down below." Makoto felt Serafall pat his crotch, as she kissed his chest once more. "Hey Ma-tan, since you've been with two women now, do you think Ise-chan is going to go crazy that his less perverted Otouto has had sex with two women and he's waiting for Rias-chan to do it?"

"Ooh please don't tell him! Onii-chan will go mad! W-When he's been with Buchou, I'll just say that I'm planning or something..."

"I wanna tell Rias-chan Ma-tan, I want to make her feel funny feelings~ Can you imagine how she's going to take it? Ise-chan would be happy about it."

Makoto didn't know about that.

He just released a breath, shaking his head.

"Please don't..."

Serafall smiled, nodding her head in consent.

"Ma-tan, about Azazel-chan's offer, I think you should take it you know?"

Makoto hummed out, wrapping his other arm around her.

"Sera-tan, can we really trust Azazel-san?"

Serafall showed her best smile, petting his face.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think that it would be the best thing Ma-tan. That's all I want for you, the best. The best peerage, the best life, the best fame, the best everything. And now that Ma-tan is my lover, we'll just have to become engaged, right Ma-tan?"

"E-Engaged!? Y-You wanna get married!?"

Serafall placed her fingers out into a peace sign, seeing the cute reaction of Makoto.

"Well, obviously Ma-tan~ I want us to be a proper family, but Ma-tan can propose to me~ I can wait for a little while, but don't forget to propose to me Ma-tan, that's what I want from you, that's all I want from you. Oh, also please sleep with Sona-chan soon as well, because when you do, I'll definitely join you~"

"Y-You really wanna have a threesome with Sona-senpai!?"

Serafall showed a childlike smile.

"Yup! I wanna have sexy fun time with Ma-tan and Sona-chan at the same time~ Ma-tans penis can't be just for me, he has to share it with Sona-chan too~ Sona-chan would be shy during such situations, she'll need both of us to help her be loved like I just was. Speaking of, Ma-tan. We've got the rest of the night~ Wanna have a little fun with me~?"

Makoto was shocked that she suggested that, but then he smiled, and kissed her cheek.

"Sera-tan, you're such a naughty girl."

"That's Ma-tan's fault."

Makoto rolled his eye at the 'blame' being placed on him.

"My fault...cheeky, it isn't my fault, I didn't turn you naughty."

Serafall's arms went around the boys body, dragging him towards her body.

"No more talking, your King wants to have some cute fun Ma-tan~ Are you going to comply?"

Playfully, Serafall said it in such a commanding voice that it couldn't be taken as anything other than playfully.

"Yes ma'am, I'll comply."

Like a good boy, Makoto followed 'orders' and all night long, Makoto and Serafall came together in their love, Makoto having decided what he was going to do thanks to Serafall's encouragement and acknowledge of their love, hoping that it truly was going to be the deciding factor of the night and loved how he was going to be loved by Serafall, and even Yumi as well.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **First of all, whoa! I hadn't expected that people would be that bothered about Katerea honestly, but yeah, seems she's got a bit of a fanbase here~ Well, thank you for everyone that voted, it really was something I appreciated. Tallying the results, it seems that Makoto won, most seemingly liking the idea of Leviathan's fighting one another for his affections and all that good stuff. It does sound like it is going to be fun, so yeah, that won the poll!**

 **So, we got a bit of story/love progression this chapter! We got some Makoto and Vali in the beginning, also we got some Makoto and Gasper bonding sessions between them, a little bit of Yumi and Makoto at the end of that. We got the first kiss between Makoto and Akeno once she learned he truly did accept her with their relationship advancing, expect more Akeno scenes in the coming future, even some time with Gabriel and Makoto as well sprinkled in there.**

 **Makoto got a prototype of Excalibur for him, and people are probably thinking why that sword? I have reasons, it also has to do with Makoto's Sacred Gear as well, and with Makoto as Gabriel said, it is going to grow, get the last power of Excalibur, as in Excalibur Ruler, and become quite strong as Makoto hones the power in the blade, and it gets upgrades as well, and use it in different ways to Xenovia.**

 **It's not the only sword he's going to get either as Gabriel mentioned this chapter, but I can't say what other sword he's gonna get yet. It's going to be a surprise though.**

 **And then finally, we got what people have been waiting for, after 41 chapters, Makoto and Serafall truly confessed to one another, and finally were together, sharing an intimate moment between the two of them, that's going to be, something alright~ As always, anyone can suggest the next person Makoto has physical relations with~**

 **Soon we'll be upon the factions meeting and it is going to be fun~**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading, and I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	42. The conference begins now!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Aah! Thanks very much! Yeah they have, and we'll see more about it in the future as well, especially with what I've got planned during these conference chapters. He did yeah, he's gonna be using that quite effectively in the future. Aah, I'm glad that you liked it! And she can yeah, she's gonna become super serious now, as we'll see in this chapter. Yup, Makoto and Serafall have given themselves to one another, and are now in a full sexual relationship. Akeno would be fun, unexpected, but fun, I could see them begin together rather soon! And thanks very much!**

 **ObviousHUN; Erm, I have done, and I'll be fine in that regards, thanks for worrying though~ Well, it's not for everyone, people like and hate different things, if you don't like those parts, merely skip them.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hmmm, they surely do~ We'll be seeing something's going down right now~ Aah, I'm glad that you liked it~**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed~ Well, that's how the poll happened in the end~**

 **hellspam; Yup! They finally have! And yeah, it's been nearly a year now since this fic started~**

 **ChaosJeff; I don't see Vali agreeing to anything less than that honestly, so yeah, I'd probably say she would be.**

 **twisterblake2015; Aah, thank you for all of the support! Yeah, it would be fun huh~? And they are hot as hell. She was yeah, she was Elmen all along. And thanks, glad you liked the bonding! Yeah, I like writing parts where everyone gets to do something, sometimes it just doesn't happen in other media, so I like to include everyone with different battle styles and techniques that can be useful. Princess is very, forceful isn't she? Aah, thanks very much, and thank you for taking time to read it, and comment as well.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you did! Ooh Serafall, she's always going to be jealous, or maybe not~ She might even grow to like Gabriel. Yeah, Makoto and Gasper are going to be getting a major bonding scene during the conference. And that would be interesting, Vampire vs Vampire. Hehe, the possibilities are endless. And yeah, I think that's enough know for Makoto, he's got a fine set of women to love, and have interesting stories around them.**

 **Blake2020; Thanks, and sorry, she's gonna be with Ise. Thanks very much! Princess, is very much a beast.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! The brothers have gained some new things during this arc, and will be using them in different ways. It was, and now their relationship is closer, as we'll see in this chapter. And yeah, those will be cemented during this factions meeting, can't say how, but there's gonna be a moment here that shows the affections between the two. Gabriel and Makoto are, gonna have an interesting thing between them. He has yeah, they've showed their love for one another, and are now happy in their bliss with one another. Well, it was more like her saying that because it was Makoto, and that's what she thinks about him, than her actually wanting to go and find the purest soul. And there's also another meaning to that line as well, as we'll soon find out.**

 **Justin D; He did yeah~ She does, Makoto and Serafall have now officially become lovers, which is wonderful~ It will be, I've got some great moments for that to come about as well, it is going to be fun going forward. The meeting...we'll be finding out a few things during all of this, it is going to be, revealing, is all I can say.**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Yeah, it was a character development chapter last time, and arguably this time as well. They are rather adorable together, because they have a unique dynamic, Vali's confident yet lacks understanding in emotions, and Makoto's somewhat confident, but understands emotions more, so they can be together and help one another grow. Aah, it was, he's been through something's, and shared it with Makoto. Serafall, she could have chosen a rock, anything, and she chose a live animal to throw. I thought to go with something different this time, and I've got plans for them in the future, and how he'll use the powers. Aah, I am glad you liked it, both of them~ It does honestly, they have the most history/romantic intentions with him.**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, maybe so~ She is very attractive, and I'm gonna give her something, unique to do during the series. Serafall's very adorable when she wants to be. And yeah, she could do huh~ She is yeah, Gasper's slowly becoming apart of the harem. It does have them all besides Ruler, but he'll be getting that ability in the future. And thanks very much!**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **Anonymous; Aah, thank you very much~ Yeah, I guess she would have to be like that now. Yeah, I guess she would be, we'll soon see during this part of the story how they're going to begin feeling for one another. Aah, he's kind hearted alright, but even he has limits, as we'll see with a certain someone this chapter. The lap wars indeed have begun, it's going to be something when they all go for the lap. Ophis, don't mess with her when she comes. Well, we'll see when she's introduced, but he's getting that fixed now, and it will have, certain applications. Well, everyone has some in them, and even Makoto has some pervertedness inside of him, he's just not overly so like Ise. Cool, thanks for the suggestion~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; It was indeed~ Very spicy~ Yeah, we're going to be getting into it now~**

 **Neonlight01; We'll find out during these chapters what they were talking about. Hehe, thanks~ Glad that you did, it was fun to write~ Ooh during all of this, he's gonna be using it in unique ways. Even his eye as well, but with Azazel in charge, it is going to have some unique functions. He is indeed~ Yup, he's done the deed alright~ Well, it was more about Makoto than wanting a pure soul, she just likes that he has such a thing, and it has a double meaning as well, that we'll find out about in the future. Cool, thanks for the vote! He's had two big breasted women, the Loli's need some loving too, right~?**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the conference!**

* * *

 **The conference begins now!**

The day after Makoto and Serafall shared the love that they had for one another, Serafall slept next to the young boy, in his arms. Though it didn't last long as Serafall woke up, and then gently embraced the boy, kissing his chest.

"Ma-tan is so cute~ So, you've also been with Yumi-chan as well as myself, is that right?"

Makoto slowly nodded his head, Yumi nestling in towards him.

"That's right, we...we shared our love, we conquered the fear that we held in our hearts, and heads, and we also did the same thing for what's going to happen with the factions meeting." Serafall's hand slid across Makoto's naked body, resting it on his hip. "Sera-tan, I'm glad that this meeting is sooner rather than later. Honestly, I'm a little nervous."

"Why's that my Ma-tan?"

Making a munching noise, Serafall gently kissed Makoto's neck in small doses.

"Because, I just have a bad feeling something is going to happen. With the fact that I've been hearing things, Gren's going to be there, and that Apep bastard, he knows something's about me, and so does Gren, but they wont reveal anything at all."

Serafall's fingers ran through Makoto's hair, bringing him closer.

"Don't worry about anything now my Ma-tan, you're going to be alright. And because of the love you gave me then Ma-tan, last night was amazing, and you have taken my heart Ma-tan, you've made me feel so good inside, and now, I truly am Ma-tan's girl~ I am also on the same level as Yumi-chan~ She's not the only one that's been with Ma-tan~ I'm glad Ma-tan and I can be happy together~ Don't worry about the night of the factions meeting with the naughtiness of being serious Ma-tan. Because of you, I've gained confidence that I can do this, though Ma-tan, you'll have to support me with the fact that Gabriel is going to be with me...She's going to be there, I can't deal with her."

Makoto slid his arms around her body and held her close.

"Don't worry so much Sera-tan, I'll make sure that you don't do anything. I know you have a weird, feeling for the young woman, but I'll make sure that you don't hold yourself back or anything, besides I have to be prepared for anything. Speaking of, I've got something that I need to do as well Sera-tan."

"Aah yes, the thing from Azazel-chan huh. Have you decided Ma-tan?"

Makoto had a resolute look on his face, he knew what he had to do, no matter what, he knew what he was going to do.

"Yes, I have decided as well."

"And?"

Serafall was curious, and Makoto just smiled towards her.

She didn't exactly like that, and showed a cute pout.

"Ma-tan, you're being cruel again, not revealing. Just tell me~ I'll be a good girl, and let you do cute things to me~ We can have fun together Ma-tan, with your penis, and my vagina, we can do a lot of things together."

Makoto flushed slightly with the words from Serafall.

"Y-You surely don't hold back with the words, do you?"

"Nope~ Because, Ma-tan was also a beast last night, and this morning, about thirty mins ago, Ma-tan. Your body and cuteness couldn't be surpassed. By the way, can I be the one to tell Ise-chan that we've had sex~"

"Why would that be important to you!?"

Makoto really didn't want to do that, he didn't want to tell him anything. He knew how devastated Ise would be if he found out that Makoto had already done the deed that he had been wanting to do desperately for a long time.

Serafall's face turns slightly mischievous.

"Because, I want to see the perverts face when he hears that his less perverted, and cute Otouto had done the thing that he wants to do, especially considering that he would go quite mad, it would be fun."

Makoto chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to agree to that, but please don't tell him." Makoto turned his head, and smiled to himself. "Sera-tan, I'm glad that we could be together last night, it was one of the best times of my life. I mean, being together with someone. I honestly never thought about it, before. It wasn't something that was on my mind, but ever since Yumi-senpai, and you as well Sera-tan, I can see why Onii-chan wants a harem, to be intimate with someone, truly is a wonderful thing, to share everything with the other person that you love."

Serafall couldn't hold the smile on her face back anymore, and embraced Makoto from behind. Her breasts pressed against his back, and her arms wormed around his body. Her hands laid on the boys stomach, and went low onto the boy's crotch, making him gasp.

"That's lovely Ma-tan, that's why I love you my cute Ma-tan. You've done amazing for such things today Ma-tan. I'm glad that I chose to reincarnate you into my cute Queen. And especially now with Ma-tan's penis~ Fufu, I didn't realize Ma-tan was that big down there~ Your small body doesn't mean small in other places, does it Ma-tan~?"

"C-Could we please not talk about my penis in this type of setting…?"

Makoto muttered out, but Serafall didn't seem to mind, and just embraced him even tighter than beforehand.

"Ooh Ma-tan, it's alright, we're cute lovers now. But we have to convert Sona-chan into a lover of the Shota people, specifically you Ma-tan~ Hmmmm, to get Sona-chan, you're gonna have to beat her in chess Ma-tan, I know that's how she's gong to fall in love with you, and when she does, we'll be having sexy fun with her all night long my baby Ma-tan~"

Makoto felt worried for Sona now, contemplating if he should never have a match against her again, but Sona liked the chess matches between them and he wouldn't want to upset her either, that's not something he would be able to live through.

"E-Either way, it doesn't matter that much Sera-tan, Sona-senpai is who she is, and if she does or doesn't like me, that's her choice Sera-tan. You can't force someone to love someone else. It isn't nice to do that."

Serafall pouted.

"But, I want Sona-chan and me to love the same man~"

"Well, that's up to her."

"Do you love her Ma-tan~?"

Serafall leaned unusually close and made him feel complicated.

"W-Well, I like her yeah, she's nice, cute, and I like how she knows things that I don't, she's a lovely woman. B-But, we'd have to spend time together before anything happens between the two of us….e-even then, that's..."

"Then Ma-tan and Sona-chan should go on a date!" Makoto sweatdropped as the young woman clapped her hands together. "That's right Ma-tan, you and Sona-chan should go on a date together, and then we'll see more of it in the future. And when you get close enough, we can have a cute threesome~"

"Why do you want to have a threesome with Sona-senpai and me Sera-tan?"

Serafall's finger went across Makoto's face, gently stroking his face.

"Ma-tan, think about it. Two adorable sisters doing things with you..." Serafall's eyes went towards Makoto's crotch. "Ooh Ma-tan, that's a cute thing to see. Thinking about it, are we my cute Ma-tan? It's okay, I've thought about it too, and being with both my Queen and my Imouto, it would be so fun to do~"

Makoto didn't know what to think about it at this point, he wasn't sure what to say.

"I-If you say so Sera-tan, then I'll just believe in you."

Makoto murmured out, Serafall grinned and held onto the boy's body so she could enjoy herself even more.

* * *

Once leaving the room where Serafall went back to sleep, Makoto walked down the stairs, and slowly made his way to the kitchen to get some food, he knew that it would probably be better to get something early than later on.

Since it was early, he didn't think that anyone would be there…

He was wrong.

"Fufu, good morning Mako-kun~"

The one to appear, was Akeno, wearing nothing but an apron. Makoto could see her backside, her butt, her long hair falling down happily. Makoto knew she didn't have panties on due to what he was seeing from the back.

"A-Akeno-senpai?!" He rushed her, and she giggled as his arms went around her. "W-Why are you dressed in that!? If you dress like that, and Onii-chan comes down then, you'd be seen by him! Y-You don't want to be seen by him, right?"

Asking with a touch of desperateness in his voice, the young woman couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, she looked extremely happy right now. She always loved playing with Makoto, it was one of her favourite pass times.

"Fueee, no worries Mako-kun, it isn't anything like that. I wouldn't want Ise-kun to see me like this, I was just practising my duties as Mako-kun's partner, and decided to cook. I knew Mako-kun would come down eventually, so I decided to go nude, besides this apron. So, how is it? Does it suit me?"

Makoto looked at the apron, showing that because of her large bust, they weren't covering anything at all. It barely reached her hips to cover her very important part. The woman's body ached with desire for Makoto as she twirled around, giving him shot's of everything that she had to offer.

"A-Akeno-senpai, that's...I mean, y-you look really good! You always do! B-But, what if someone sees you like that..."

Akeno shook her head, moving closer, and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"What's wrong Mako-kun? Don't worry, my body is for your eye, only Mako-kun. You don't have to be worried, I'll take care of you Mako-kun." Akeno leaned closer, and caught his lips, surprising the young boy. "Fueee, the kiss of the young Mako-kun is amazing, to feel your lips. It's truly like you're my boyfriend Mako-kun. Speaking of, that's what you are, right Mako-kun? Since we kissed, we're dating now, yes?"

"A-Ah, I think so...I don't want Akeno-senpai to go to anyone else anyway...she has to be with me, Akeno-senpai, don't go to anyone else...just me.."

Hearing that, Akeno felt her heart beat increased, petting the boys face once more, her cheeks turning redder by the second, the thought of him saying such things, it made her feel desired, wanted, and loved as well.

"Don't worry, Mako-kun. You're going to be my only, no one else can ever do anything with me. Fufu, to think we've progressed our relationship this far~ The only natural one next is, sex, like you've done with Serafall-sama and Yumi-chan, yes~?"

"A-Akeno-senpai, keep your voice low...Onii-chan doesn't know about it yet, and how did you...never mind, I'm sure Sera-tan said something about it, didn't she?" Akeno nodded her head. "I see...y-yeah, but we are in love...I mean, Yumi-senpai and Sera-tan and I, it was the right time to express love, and we...we could do that one day, it would be...amazing to say the least."

"Yes, that's right Mako-kun, it will be amazing. Fufu, I'll have to study techniques, and other things to make it very unique. Hey, Mako-kun, how about bondage? We could bind one another, and have fun in that kind of way?"

"B-Bondage?! I don't think that I could take it Akeno-senpai!"

Akeno's lips curled upwards ever so delightfully .

"Fufu, that's not a problem Mako-kun, you can take it. I'll train your body so you can take the pleasure and the pain that accompanies it. Say, Mako-kun, are you up for pegging?"

"No!"

Makoto yelled at her, but Akeno just giggled, then rested a hand on his butt, making him blush slightly at her forwardness.

"So, you're not up for it? Ooh, that makes me feel sad, I thought that Mako-kun might have done it for me...though, there's still time, we can get to that eventually. For now, you can do naughty things with me? While sliding your hands across my body, and using your mouth, would you want to suck on my breasts Mako-kun? Taking my breast into your mouth, because Mako-kun is also someone that I desire very much."

"Y-Yes, I desire Akeno-senpai as well, b-but shouldn't you get dressed for something like this…? Before anyone sees you, I mean Akeno-senpai. If Onii-chan saw you like this, he'd get the wrong idea, and then he would..."

"Ooh don't worry about Ise-kun. Fufu, I saw Rias going towards that room before, with a naughty magazine. Maybe she would be taking it for some fun or something. But, that doesn't matter, right now Mako-kun. How about we play an ecchi game while here? If it is with my boyfriend as well, then I couldn't hold back, could I?"

Akeno's words sent shivers down his spine, and he felt it chill inside of him. Makoto's hand was grabbed by Akeno and placed on her breast, making her moan slightly. She pushed Makoto down onto a chair, and bent down before him, using her hands to part his legs, and got between them with a sly grin on her face.

"A-Akeno-senpai, what are you doing?!"

He gasped out, but Akeno slowly moved her finger up his leg. With each inch, he was sure she was going to do something, though because of the situation that they were in, Makoto didn't want to deal with something like that, it was too worrying.

"Shhhh now my Mako-kun, allow me to use my body to pleasure you."

Akeno's mouth went towards Makoto's crotch, using her teeth to unzip his pants. He hitched his breath as his member was released though still covered by his underwear. He attempted to push her away, knowing that they wouldn't be able to do anything.

But, she was persistent. She used her fingers to peel the hands he had to his crotch away.

"What's wrong Mako-kun? Don't you want me to do that with you~?"

"Not here! Others are going to see! W-We can't do that!"

"Fufu, it is alright Mako-kun, I'll take your special thing between these breasts of mine, and use them, more and more. Moving them up and down, sliding between my breasts. Would you like that? To feel the softness of my breasts on your manhood, milking your dick, until the white seed it released~"

"N-Not here! We can't, people will-"

"Makoto-san? Is that you?"

Makoto turned white as Asia came around the corner. She looked towards Makoto and Akeno who was still between his legs. Because he was distracted by Asia, his hands dropped from his crotch, but Akeno used this chance to place her breasts nearby, laying on his lap.

Asia's eyes went between Makoto and Akeno, then her eyes watered slightly.

"Makoto-san...t-to think you're doing something like this before even being with your fiancée..."

"Fufufu, Asia-chan is jealous. Don't worry Asia-chan, I know that you're also a legal wife. I'm just having fun with my cute new boyfriend~ Because Mako-kun has kissed me, I've decided to become even more bold, and give what you and Irina-chan wanted to give but couldn't."

"You're giving Makoto-san a blowjob?"

Everytime he hears that, Makoto swears that he dies a little inside, due to the fact that it is Asia, and how innocent she was, though lately he was questioning how innocent she really was, and how she could be as well.

"I was about too~ But because Asia-chan came, I couldn't. You see Asia-chan, Mako-kun here was squirming this morning and I could see that his thingy was bigger in his pants. I understood my duties and decided to help him out before anyone comes back."

"W-Wait! That's not how it is!"

Though Makoto exclaimed that quickly, Asia didn't seem to hear that and nodded her head.

"Then it can't be helped. Makoto-san also needs assistance down below. Makoto-san, I'll also help because I don't want Makoto-san to be in pain!" Asia with a bold face, removed her top, unclipped her bra, and took off her skirt, revealing her in just her panties, she blushed madly at the same time as she looked at the young boy. "Makoto-san, I'm ready as well, let us please make love quickly so we can have fun! I wont lose to anyone else! Makoto-san has been with Serafall-sama now, so I can also become involved with Makoto-san as well!"

Asia rushed towards him, and hugged onto his body. Akeno grinned at the sight, and moved her breasts upwards. Sitting on the table beside him, she placed her breasts against his face, and his mouth came dangerously close to her nipple, something that she didn't care about at all, she wanted him to do it.

"Asia-chan, Akeno-senpai! T-This is a little much!"

Akeno pushed her breasts closer, and closer, trying to get her nipple in his mouth. But Makoto kept his mouth closed, trying to get out of the situation at the same time as this was going on, he just didn't want to do it right now.

"Fufu, what's wrong Mako-kun? Asia-chan is also here. You can't have her be denied, right? She wishes to play."

"She's right Makoto-san." Asia said it while having her hand on top of Makoto's own hand, and her breasts also rested on the other side of his face. "Makoto-san, we could also do ecchi things, I wouldn't mind if it is with Makoto-san."

Makoto wanted to give in, not wanting to make them upset.

But he also realized the situation he was in right now, and how he could truly be in a worrying situation. If he did anything else, then it would be a scary mission, he just couldn't have it happening at all.

"No! Not here!"

Makoto denied them both and moved away, but Akeno and Asia jumped on him, tackling him down to the ground.

"Fueeee, Mako-kun is being difficult, it's alright Mako-kun, I love it when you are defiant~"

"Please Makoto-san, do not be worried, we can also have fun as well~"

Makoto was sure that they planned this somehow. But by the look on Asia's face, how shy she was, he was sure that she didn't. He was unsure of how he was going to proceed about this though, he didn't want to worry her.

Since he was flat on his face, he turned his body around, but the young women still were on his body, and their breasts fell into his mouth, their nipples rather, and unwillingly, his mouth sucked by mistake.

"Aaaaaaah~ Mako-kun's mouth is unexpectedly sexy~"

"Ma-Makoto-sans mouth~"

In the end, Makoto had sucked on both Akeno's, and Asia's nipple at the same time, making them moan and quiver above him. Extreme shyness kicked in and he moved their breasts away from his mouth, but the pair of women blushed even more than beforehand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

He apologized, but Akeno's head moved to his own, and gave him a kiss on the lips, surprising the young boy. Asia also did the same thing, kissing Makoto on the lips, and held onto the young boys body.

"Fufu, don't worry Mako-kun, even your mouth is very pleasurable."

"Y-Yes, to think that Makoto-san, my fiancée, would also do something bold like that..."

"Aaaaaaah!"

A cry from the doorway.

Makoto didn't even want to know who it was, and he was sure that it was going to get him in trouble.

And he was, sort of right when he looked towards it.

The person stood there, was Millicas herself.

She had come over early for a good morning cuddle with Makoto, but now seeing that he was there with the young women, Akeno and Asia both blushing bright red. The red haired girl blinked, as she looked between the two of them, and then the young boy.

"Millicas-san, this is..."

Makoto went to explain, but Millicas wriggled her body around slowly, a shy yet determined expression appeared on her face.

"...No, don't explain Makoto-san, I understand. ...It's fine, I understand, Makoto-san also has needs, and if he desires such things out in the open, Makoto-san is also being forced by Akeno-nee-san, so I'll also rescue you as I am your future Queen after all." Millicas shyly peeled off her clothes, and just remained in her panties like Asia. "Makoto-san, look at me too, okay? You can also play with my body. I'm not developed like Akeno-nee-san...but my body is also for Makoto-san!"

"Millicas-san, that's-"

Before he could finish, Millicas jumped on his body and began kissing his neck, making a moan escape his mouth. His hand naturally cupped her head, as she continued laying soft kisses on his neck. Asia showed a pouty face, so she took Makoto by the face, and lightly laid her lips on his own lips.

"Fufu, Mako-kun is even getting kissed by Asia-chan? Okay, that's okay, I'll also play too~"

Rather than kiss his face or anything, she bent down towards his chest, and placed her lips on his own nipple, shocking him. While blushing, Akeno sensually licked around his nipple, Millicas kissing his neck, and Asia kissed him deeply...it was just a normal day for the young blonde and black haired boy.

* * *

After the fiasco of the morning, Makoto sat in his room, going over some papers that he'll need to take to the meeting and other places, also designing methods to use the powers of Excalibur for himself.

Princess came into the room through the window, and got onto his crotch.

"Hello girl, what are you doing?" Princess developed a smirk, and began vibrating on his crotch, snuggling against his crotch. "P-Princess! I-I swear, you're like Akeno-senpai in cat form!" Princess looked up towards him, licking her lips. "Princess...you're just so cute~"

Princess showed a superior smile, patting his crotch and fell asleep on said crotch.

As he was sat on the bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Makoto called, and the door opened, showing that it was Elmen. She wore a tight fitting dress, and she showed a calming smile on her face.

"Makoto-kun, you're alone. Good, it's hard finding time with you alone lately."

She admitted with a small smile on her face, moving closer with a calm expression being on her face.

"Hehe, seems difficult, I know. Asia-chan's going to be back soon from an early morning contract. Even when trying to keep the factions meeting going, I've still got to do some contracts from my regulars."

"When you say it like that, it sounds like you're prostituting yourself out."

Makoto chuckled as Elmen moved closer, sitting on the bed.

"Maybe it does sound like that...wow, it has been a while since I've had the time to relax. Everything's been going rather strong. Remember a time when we were just worried about fighting people in games, and you couldn't do it?"

Elmen showed a caring smile.

"I remember that, back when I was Lucy huh."

Makoto smiled even more, pushing off the bed, and got closer to the young woman.

"Elmen-chan, why are you here anyway?"

Elmen's face began dropping slightly.

"Nothing too much really. I was just thinking about different things. And you've been in contact with Vali-sama huh."

"Vali...sama?"

Makoto found it suspicious that she talked about Vali like that all of a sudden. She didn't know that she respected the Hakuryuukou. Though it shouldn't come as a surprise as he thought so anyway, though he wasn't completely sure either way.

"Yes, that's right, Vali-sama. You've contacted her, and you've become, rather close with her anyway, haven't you?"

"We've...been talking, but-"

"Makoto-kun...you, don't hate me right?"

Makoto thought that it was a weird question for her to give towards him.

"Of course I don't, but why are you..."

"I'm just glad that you don't hate me. I'm glad that I got to spend time with Makoto-kun, who is one of my closest friends, and someone that I..." Her cheeks tinged red, blushing madly. "...Makoto-kun is someone that I truly have desired to be with for a long time now. He made me feel this way after all..."

Elmen pulled closer, and pulled at her top. Makoto looked and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. He could see from her top that she had perky nipples, and they were hard, Elmen's face flushing at the sight of Makoto.

"E-Elmen-chan, w-what's going on?"

Elmen smiled gently, pulling closer to Makoto, and held onto the young boy, not intending to ever let him go. Her arms went around him, holding onto the young boy, and her eyes fluttered at the sight of the young boy as well.

"Makoto-kun, I've been thinking lately, and I've decided, something...I mean, if you don't mind me being here as well..."

"Being, what?"

"Makoto-kun, I want to stay beside you, okay!?" Elmen let out in happy voices. "I want to stay with Makoto-kun! Like Asia-san gets to do! I want to become apart of Makoto-kun's harem as well! Maybe I already am, but I want to make Makoto-kun say it is official, okay? I want to stand beside Makoto-kun and have fun with Makoto-kun even more!"

Elmen let out in a rather surprising cry out of her mouth, Makoto giving off a kind smile.

"Of course, you can always stay beside me Elmen-chan, you've been beside me since the beginning, haven't you? Even before becoming a Devil, you were always there when I was sad, or in doubt, we always had fun together. You can always stay with me."

Elmen became overwhelmed with tears, and she fell against him, sniffing him and loved what she smelt, the intoxications of his body, and especially his blood, which she desperately wanted, but didn't know how to say it.

"T-Thank you...always with you Makoto-kun, I want to stay with you, no matter what. I mean it, Makoto-kun, no matter how long. Like how we're going to be, we're going to be together. The very fact that Asia-san and the others also are going to be with Makoto-kun...I might not be a strong Vampire, nor do I have special powers like the others, but maybe I could have also have Makoto-kun with me as well, and I could maybe join him in the future as well..."

"Elmen-chan...you want to join my peerage?"

That's what he got from the conversation that Elmen was speaking about.

"Y-Yes! I mean...if you'd want me to be in your peerage, I'd understand if you wouldn't want to be with me, but I could become useful, I'll train often and I'll show my best foot forward, and I'll do what I can do and make sure that you, become very successful…maybe you can do this, Makoto-kun, take me and I'll do what I can, for you in the future."

Makoto smiled softly, and pulled closer to the young girl, placing a hand on the side of her face. She trembled at his touch, but sank into the feeling of his hand as well. The warmth and feeling of comfort made Elmen all the feeling better.

"Elmen-chan, you look so worried, you didn't have to worry about anything, I'm always going to be here for Elmen-chan as well, you don't have to worry." She sank even more towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Elmen-chan...you want to drink me, right?"

Elmen's face flashed several shades of red, waving a hand in front of her face.

"A-Ah! That is to say! W-We could maybe do that if you want!? It's just, suddenly offering a Vampire such things, you want to become connected in that way! I get it Makoto-kun, I understand, you can, I mean, I can drink you! From your neck, not from your pen...ehehehe! Don't worry about anything! We can drink together! Blood, I mean! I mean, I drink the blood, and you can relax! I-I promise to use my best techniques to feed off you and make it pleasurable as well!"

Makoto began chuckling even more, placing a hand on the top of her head, and then fell back onto the bed. Elmen watched as he pulled at his shirt from the neck, exposing said neck. Elmen's lips moistened themselves with his tongue.

"Go ahead then Elmen-chan."

"D-Don't rush me! T-This is a very delicate thing you know!? The very thought that we could actually penetrate one another! With my teeth into your neck and your….ehehe! We'll talk about that later on! But I wouldn't mind if you had sex with..." Elmen poked her fingers together shyly, Makoto chuckling nervously. "Makoto-kun! D-Don't laugh! This is a very serious matter! Drinking together, I mean me drinking the blood of you! It is euphoric, you know!?"

"Okay, that's..." Makoto didn't know what to say, but Elmen lunged forward, and sunk her teeth into his neck. "Aaah..." He let out a small moan of pleasure, cupping Elmen's head, and made her blush even more. "El-Elmen-chan..."

His face blushed slightly, feeling his hand running through the young girls hair, and made Makoto feel weird about it, but Elmen enjoyed it, sucking on his neck, and sucking out the blood, moaning around the neck that the young boy had.

She pulled away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Y-You surely aren't a virgin, are you Makoto-kun?"

Makoto's cheeks heated up slightly, but Elmen knew the reason why.

"E-Elmen-chan that's-"

"It's okay, I love your blood regardless, virgin or not, it tastes the best in the entire world."

Makoto smiled, allowing the young girl to drink his blood.

* * *

Later on, Makoto stood in a field, and held the sword he got from Gabriel, and was practising with it.

He didn't quite understand it, but he felt, familiar with the blade.

He couldn't explain it, he knew that it wasn't the real one, but it didn't matter, so he swung the sword downwards, trying to use the blade the best that he could. Though he knew some sorts of it from the books he read, he didn't fully know how to activate the powers of the blade.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

Makoto stabbed the ground with the sword, activate the destruction ability, causing the surrounding area to explode with power. Makoto looked around as the ground fractured around him, and created a hole around him.

Though it wasn't as powerful as the one that could be made from the real one, he didn't care, since it already could be an asset. He unstuck the blade from the ground and admired the Holy Sword before him.

Unlike the time that Xenovia wielded her Excalibur, this sword released a small slow humming sound and it caused him to smile at the sight. The aura of the blade slowly increased, allowing the blade to grow stronger and stronger.

As he was training, Irina came onto the field, and walked closer towards him.

"Hey Ma-chan! Was it fun sleeping with Serafall-sama?"

"How can you speak so openly like that?! And how did you even...wait, she told you, right?"

Irina nodded her head.

"She told us that she'd be seducing Ma-chan, that's how it is. But next, anyone can seduce Ma-chan because Serafall-sama has had fun with Ma-chan. But, you're training with the sword that you got from Gabriel-sama, yes?"

Makoto slowly nodded, shaking the sword around.

"Yes, that's right. Though these Excalibur's are different to what I knew."

Irina hummed, then took the blade in her hand. With a flick of her wrist, the sword changed shape to a dagger, rather than a long sword it was beforehand. He was surprised that she could do that so quickly.

"See this Ma-chan? I have lots of experience with Mimic's power. It takes imagination to use this power. I'm sure that with training Ma-chan can get it down. It seems like this was a true gift, I always thought when Ma-chan showed his Excalibur beforehand, you had the power to use such a thing."

Makoto smiled gently.

"Of course, I had to do my best in that matter. Though honestly, I feel, strangely connected with this blade. I, feel like I've wielded Excalibur beforehand, and I mean before when I did it for the first time. I don't know how, but I just feel, like it happened like that."

Irina didn't really understand, but she was smiling regardless.

"I see, then maybe Ma-chan did it in a past life or something. Maybe you were King Arthur or something Ma-chan in another life~" She giggled out gently. "But, even if not, you don't have to worry about that. Ma-chan is the one that can figure this out, since you're quite smart Ma-chan. You can do this now."

Makoto smiled at the confidence that Irina was showing towards him.

"You're so confident in me huh."

"Yup! I know that Ma-chan can do it! You have done a lot of things for me in my life Ma-chan, you can do this. Gabriel-sama gave you the sword for a reason, she thinks you can bring out the best of the swords abilities."

"Yes...that's what I thought as well, and she said the same thing. Though I have to practice even more about everything, understanding this power, and using it with my Sacred Gear. I'm sure that it can be used, somehow and someway."

Makoto said it with determination, Irina smiled softly, and sat down on the ground.

"Ma-chan, remember when we were young and you jumped into the river for me?"

Makoto sat down on the ground as well, joining her.

"Yes, that's right. But what are you bringing it up for?"

Irina budged closer and showed a bright smile.

"It's because, during that time, Ma-chan risked everything for me, he came up with a plan and executed it very well. You can do anything you put your mind too Ma-chan, you have the power to change anything you want to change. And it is the same with this Excalibur as well. Ma-chan can wield this, because Ma-chan is very intelligent, you'll figure out new and inventive ways for Ma-chan to use this power for himself. And for others as well, I'm sure that you can protect everyone with this, and I'll be right there beside Ma-chan and use my powers, whatever they maybe, to protect Ma-chan as well."

Makoto smiled at the encouragement that she could offer him, it made him feel better.

"You've still not found a sword or somewhere to focus your abilities, have you Iri-chan?"

At that, Irina lowered her head.

"I'm, not sure where to go. I don't have a Sacred Gear to base my powers around and my old sword is back with the Church, so I can't use that. I know that I'm going to use a sword, but I have to find a special sword for myself, and use it to fight for Ma-chan. I know that I can do something, I've been getting lessons about using the demonic power I have and to use it beautifully, but it is going to be difficult to come up with a style all of my own."

"I see...I can understand that. Being lost. Being unsure where to go. I can get that...though, there's something...hmmmm, Iri-chan, I've got an idea actually, about your predictament, for the moment anyway until you find your style."

Irina tipped her head curiously.

"Ma-chan?"

"How would you like to visit a certain Fallen Angel? I think Azazel-san might have something that might help you."

At that, Irina slowly moved her head left and right to understand what was going on, though she wasn't sure right now.

* * *

Makoto and Irina ended up going to the Grigori. How he got there, he contacted Vali and she brought them there. Irina looked around the area, and wasn't sure on what Makoto was thinking about.

"Ma-chan, this is the Grigori, are we safe here?"

Makoto waved his hand towards her.

"That's right, but we're safe here. I know it sounds weird to say that, but because it is Vali-san here and all, she wouldn't let anything happen to us. Besides, Azazel-san is...challenging, I'm not gonna lie, but you want another way to become strong?" She nodded. "Then lets strike a deal with Azazel-san, he seems to love dealing..."

"Drugs!?"

Makoto gave the shocked Irina a dry look.

"No...deals, not dealing drugs...why drugs?"

Irina shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I just assumed..."

"Assumed...he was on drugs?"

She giggled even more, Makoto wasn't sure why she thought that, though he wasn't going to discourage her either.

"Ma-chan, I don't know what you want me to say, I just thought that it would be good honestly. He just seems to be the type to be on drugs...because, you've seen how he is obsessed with Devils, and the Sacred Gear's and all that good stuff. So, I just assumed, to keep up with his hyperness, he would have to be taking something."

While Makoto didn't want to say it, he was sure that she was on the money somewhere.

Makoto then moved forward through the large hollow halls of the Grigori. Irina saw him leaving, so she caught up to him, holding onto his hand, and held it tightly. She looked around at the different people walking around.

As a former Exorcist, she didn't think that she would actually ever be in the Grigori, but here she was, walking around in the enemies stronghold. Though she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand it forever.

"Ma-chan, are you sure that this is alright? We're Devils, and the other things, and these people could view us as an enemy, we have to be careful, don't we Ma-chan?"

"That's right, we have to be very careful, but it doesn't mean that we can't also rely on them for a time as well. If we're achieving towards peace, then we have to learn to make deals. I already spoke to Sera-tan before we left, and she said that this would be fine, so I don't see why we wouldn't be able to do this."

Irina slowly nodded her head, understanding.

"Either way, this is great Ma-chan! I'm sure that we'll come up with something fantastic together!"

"Well, Azazel-san is always doing something off, and I'm sure he has many things that could be used. Even if it is a temporary measure, we could also use this chance to become strong as well. Using the Grigori like this...eeh, I'm unsure, but we have to learn about peace, and Sera-tan was confident that we could strike a deal with him as well."

"If Serafall-sama says that we could do it, then I don't see why we couldn't. I'm sure that we'll succeed Ma-chan!"

"Yes, I do as well...now, the way we go is...left from here."

Makoto took Irina to the left, bringing up a map Vali left them. Since she was busy (she didn't say what she was doing) but thanks to her, they could traverse around the Grigori without having to ask for directions.

As they walked, Irina looked towards the Fallen Angels, and the humans moving together normally. She didn't think that it could be so peaceful at the Grigori, she always imagined a place full of rough-housing and the likes.

But this wasn't what she was thinking about when she came into contact with everyone there.

Eventually, they got to the door, that Azazel was, and Makoto knocked on the door.

[Ooh my, could it be someone sweet, or sour? Come inside.]

Irina stiffened her body at the thought of his voice, and grimaced.

"Ma-chan, are you sure that this is...okay?"

"Yeah, Azazel-san isn't going to hurt us, don't worry. If he tries, Sera-tan will do something to him. He's scared of Sera-tan. So we'll be fine, but he is very...eccentric, so don't be worried if he does anything off."

"Ma-chan…."

"It's fine, it's really okay Iri-chan."

She nodded, and Makoto walked in.

As soon as he did, and she followed, Azazel looked on with a grin.

"Do come in, young Makoto, and ooh my, a Knight of Serafall as well, that's interesting. What honour do I deserve for this? The very fact that I'm seeing the pair of you together...could this be a date?"

"Don't be silly Azazel-san, I've got, a deal to strike up with you."

"Well, I love my deals, and especially if I can get some gain out of it. So, what can we do for all of this then?"

Makoto sat down with Irina sitting beside him and held onto the young boy.

"Honestly, my friend...erm, my Iri-chan here, has been struggling with ways of becoming stronger. And I know that you have, certain ways of doing things, and maybe you could help her, give her away for her to become stronger."

"Becoming stronger huh." His eyes went towards Irina who smiled timidly. "I see, it is a shame when the young people are unsure of their path to power. And for a young cool hip man like me to see a young girl being in distress." Makoto and Irina shared a look. So Azazel pursed his lips. "That's not exactly the response I was looking for...ooh! Right, before that, have you decided young Makoto? I want to experiment with different technologies in your eye!"

"You're not turning me into your experiment!"

Makoto snapped, but Azazel chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it my lad, but you have to understand, that you can't be selfish. You have to let me install lasers, and the likes. I mean, just think! On top of what I'm going to do, I could have you shoot out beams of light from your eye! Shooting missiles could be cool, no?" Makoto looked at him dryly. "No? You don't think that would be cool?" Makoto continued to stare at him oddly. "Ooh come on, it's me! Your friendly Azazel, let me make some fun changes to what I'm going to give you, it would be super cool, and allow the girls to flock towards you~ Just think, you'll be the coolest guy ever, you could shoot anything out! Like your tears...tears of acid, that would be fun, yes?"

"Tears of acid...what is wrong with you?"

Azazel shrugged at the shocked expression of Makoto.

"I have a lot of free time on my hands, and nothing to do with it."

"Aren't you the leader of an organization?"

Irina's question was met with a sly look from Azazel.

"Your point being, what exactly?"

"U-Uhh...no point, I guess...it's just, kind of odd, isn't it…? Or maybe you're...hehehe, never mind I suppose...you're just slightly odd sometimes Azazel-san, you speak weirdly, but I can tell you have a good heart~"

Irina said it with the grace of a young woman.

"Well, thank you I suppose. But, I guess that I have to get on with it, so you want to become stronger then? That's interesting, there are a few things that I might be able to do...are you willing to have machinery be placed inside of you?"

"No!"

Irina yelled back, making Azazel chuckle deeply.

"Are you sure?"

"No machines Azazel-san!"

Makoto yelled this time, making Azazel pout.

"Why does no one ever want to have machines put inside of them?"

"Because, that's a normal response."

Makoto deadpanned him, but Azazel didn't care at all.

"Why? If I could, I would do the same thing. It would be amazing. I could have an arm that could fire lasers~"

"Don't you have powers over light?"

Irina brought up, the man turning his head to the side.

"Your point being?"

Irina looked unsure of what to say as a response.

"I-I guess nothing really...once again."

Makoto sighed once more at the time that Azazel was giving, he just didn't understand why he was doing this.

"So Azazel-san, can something be done?"

Makoto brought up, making Azazel grin.

"Anything is possible for a scientist, Makoto. You should also realize that as well. However, what we do from now on, is entirely up to you all, if it is going to be a bad, or good thing, we don't know yet. Though I'm sure we can come to an arrangement for the young Shidou Irina here, and yourself, I'm sure you have something that I could desire."

"As long as it is something that Iri-chan desires as well, I want her to have what she would want."

"Desire, that's what we both achieve, so let us talk about it, and get to an understanding."

Makoto nodded, and for a while, the three discussed what they could do and come to an understanding with one another. Irina during all of it, couldn't imagine how Makoto was able to speak to Azazel like it was nothing at all, she admired that strength about him, how he could speak like he was truly a strong guy, and it made her love him all the more.

* * *

The day of the conference was upon them all, a few days after everything went down, and Makoto was preparing for the final part. He knew that this was going to be difficult, but he also understood that he needed to do this as well, Makoto was going to do his best to make the others succeed. He was also going to do his best for his King as well.

Makoto was dressed in an outfit that would show importance, he actually was in a business type suit. He felt uncomfortable in it, but he knew Serafall was wearing a business suit with a skirt, and she insisted, or more like demanded, that he be the one that wears a suit as well, and he hoped the other members of the peerage were also wearing outfits similar to this.

Fixing the eye patch on his face (even though he had a new eye now he decided to use the patch for the moment), he looked into the mirror in the occult club, and smiled to himself.

"Okay, I'm ready for this...I'm ready." Makoto muttered to himself, as he looked to the side. He saw Gasper hiding in her box once more, so he bent down and smiled. "Are you alright Gasper-san? You don't have to be worried or anything."

Makoto could sense that there was something going on about it, the way that she shook in her box, and she didn't look exactly what was going on. So, Makoto offered her a smile, showing that she was doing the best that she could.

"B-But this meeting is very important!"

Makoto nodded his head, patting her head.

"That's right, it is important, but you don't have to be worried, you're going to be okay Gasper-san, we're going to make sure that everything is okay. The meeting, leave that to everyone else, you just concentrate on becoming more confident."

Makoto said it with a kind smile petting her head once more.

"...Can I truly become more confident Makoto-san?"

Makoto nodded his head, showing a kind smile on his face.

"Well, if I can do it, then of course you're going to become more confident. Remember, you can do this, if I can, and I'm going to offer you my full support, and make sure that you can become stronger Gasper-san. You've always got my support, no matter what happens."

"O-Okay Makoto-san, I'll be strong!"

"Hehe, that's good, because I have to go soon. And now, since the meeting is being held here, you have to be strong too, and not allow that Sacred Gear go loose, you could end up hurting others that you love." Gasper turned her head downwards in a sad expression but Makoto bent down to her level and offered his hand to her. "Gasper-san, whenever you're frightened, or scared, remember that no matter what happens, you're going to be okay. Even if you're going through something terrible, you can always return to me, and I'll always return to you as well, alright Gasper-san? Remember? We come to one another when we're scared or worried."

Gasper's face shyly turned upwards into a cute smile.

"Makoto-san, after this...c-can we go out togetheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!?"

Suddenly announcing that, Makoto was taken aback.

But then he showed a small smile on his face, bending towards her, and petted her head.

"Of course. We'll go out together. You'll have to pick a place that we can go too, and we'll have fun together." Makoto's fingers ran through Gasper's hair, her face tinging pink. "Gasper-san, while you're here, why don't you play some games? I've brought some from home, I heard from Rias-buchou that you're a lover for video games?"

"Y-Yes! I love gaming! It is fun~"

"Then I've brought many games, raging from RPG's to shooters, to action games, to puzzle games. Take your pick, and you'll be fine, no matter what else happens. Just enjoy yourself, and we'll deal with the rest, with the Angels, and Fallen Angels. And then we'll make peace! How about that Gasper-san?"

She giggled as the door opened.

The person who stepped through was Ravel herself, wearing a rather pretty dress to show her status as a member of the Phenex clan, and since she was involved, she also dressed to impress, and for success as well. Koneko was also there, with a stack of books. Gasper looked inquiringly towards her, but Koneko just walked to Makoto, and stood near him.

"Makoto-sama, there you are. Everyone has begun meeting up now, and Serafall-sama is...well, she's been calling out your name. We should head over now."

"Right, thank you Ravel-san." Makoto turned towards Gasper, petting her head once more, seeing the unsure look on her face. "Don't worry Gasper-san, this shall be over before you know it." Gasper smiled, as Makoto nodded, and then he turned to Koneko. "Thank you for staying with Gasper-san, Koneko-chan. I thought she might be worried alone and I have to be there, so thank you."

Koneko shook her head.

"...It's okay, because Mako-kun is also...my King as well."

"Erm, you're still Buchou's..."

"Future King then." Koneko corrected herself, turning towards Ravel briefly who agonizingly looked back. Koneko then turned to Makoto. "...For Mako-kun, I'll stay with the Vampire. ...You owe me."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"S-Sure, what would you like?"

Koneko suddenly became slightly shy, and moved closer.

"...Mako-kun and I could spend time together, without the others..."

"Sure! That's fine Koneko-chan! Let's spend time together after this!"

Koneko slowly nodded her head once more.

Makoto walked to the door to meet Ravel.

"I'm ready Ravel-san."

Ravel looked at the attire Makoto was wearing, then she placed a hand to his chest, or rather the tie there. She huffed "Honestly." to herself, and fixed the tie itself, so it looked more proper, and elegant, Koneko sharpening her eyes.

"There, it is fixed now Makoto-sama. You look presentable."

"Hehe, thank you Ravel-san. This is nerve wrecking."

"Yes, but it is because it is Makoto-sama that you'll be able to get through this. Please don't be worried, I know that you can do this Makoto-sama."

Hearing the encouragement from Ravel, Makoto braced himself, and left the room together with Ravel.

Gasper looked to Koneko who just stared back emotionless.

"...You shouldn't drink Ise-senpai's blood."

"W-Why?"

Koneko pushed past Gasper and sat on the couch, taking out a book.

"...Just trust me."

Gasper didn't know what that meant, but she felt worried all the same.

* * *

Soon after, Makoto and Ravel got there, and knocked at the door. Since they didn't hear anything, they walked into the room while Ravel said "Excuse us." and looked around at the area, noticing that the Gremory group hadn't been there just yet, though he did notice that Millicas was sat rather close to her father, and Grayfia was standing nearby.

In the middle of the room, there was a gorgeous and pompous looking table. And around the table the different factions sat down. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face. Even Makoto felt the nervousness dropping down his spine, he didn't like it, but he had to keep a calm composure.

Makoto looked towards Ravel, seeing that she was rather composed right now. She didn't even show a hint of nervousness in her movements, her eyes, or any part of her she was completely calm and collected, a place where Ravel shined in was meeting's such as these.

On the Devils side, Sirzechs sat down with Millicas, and Serafall was on standby, she was waving towards Makoto rather energetically, wearing her business suit. Sitting next to her, was Sona, who looked composed right now, her fingers together, and her eyes together as well. Standing behind her, was a nervous looking Asia, and a nervous looking Irina as well, Elmen was sitting down on the Devils side even though she wasn't one, she didn't have anywhere else to go. Grayfia also stood close by, watching on strongly.

On the Angels side, the golden feathered Michael was there, along with Gabriel and a unknown girl Angel. Gabriel herself saw Makoto entering, and showed a wave towards him with an innocent and adorable smile, making Makoto's heart melt. Michael himself looked relatively relaxed.

On the Fallen Angels side, Azazel with his 12 wings unfurled and Vali was also stood there. Vali's eyes went towards Makoto immediately, and she showed a small smile towards him. Near them, was Kalawarner and Mittelt, wearing their maid's outfits, and he also laid his eye on Gren. The man that attacked him beforehand, he felt his anger rising by seeing him, but he remembered that this man was apart of the Grigori, even if he didn't like he. He knew that he was twisted, but Makoto didn't know how to say it when he had already said something about him and no one believed him anyway.

"Well, hello boss, seems like we've got a cute reunion here, haven't we?"

Gren spoke out for the crowd to hear, leaning against the door.

Makoto arched his brow towards him, not taking any crap from anyone this time, he wasn't going to back down either, he was damned sure that Gren wasn't going to mess any of this up, or he would have to take the person out himself.

"You try anything..."

"Scary, I like that, my lord." Gren said, though his eyes looked vacant. "But, it doesn't matter right now, we're having the meeting for peace, isn't it fantastic my lord?" Makoto's eye narrowed at him, as did some of the others, most noticably Sirzechs, Gabriel, Serafall, and Azazel along with Michael. "Don't show such a look my lord, you know that we all want peace as well."

"It shows as well with the way that you've handled all our meetings until now."

The man tipped his hand to the side casually.

"I was just letting out my frustrations. It can't be helped. And I've been told the better way of living now, it doesn't matter so much to anything or anyone else now, please don't be worried about anything at all. I'm here to guard over Azazel-sama here, I am his bodyguard, and his body, shall be guarded by me. And you of course, my lord."

The air was thick with tension, and all of the people were worried on what was going to do.

Serafall clapped her hands together, to break the look of the pair and to stifle the area around them.

"My Queen's here!" Serafall announced happily, then snidely looked at Gabriel. "Gabriel, my Queen Ma-tan is here. Not gonna flirt with him, are you Gabriel? Well? What's the answer to the question sweetheart?"

Makoto could feel the venom rolling off Serafall right now. Gabriel though like a trooper truly shined and just rejected what Serafall said while shaking her head.

"Of course not Serafall-san, I'm being rather calm right now. This isn't the place to have such a thing go down."

Serafall shook her head angrily, and turned towards the side.

Makoto walked forward with Ravel, moving past the Angels, and the Fallen Angels. Makoto made it to Serafall and stood behind her. Immediately, he felt Asia hold onto his hand, so he held her hand once more, tightly.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, everything's going to be okay."

"Makoto-san, this is very scary."

Makoto slowly nodded his head.

"I know Asia-chan, but it will work out alright."

Makoto hoped that anyway and just held onto Asia's hand.

Soon after, Rias came with her peerage, rocking in with a grin. Sirzechs held an unsure look for her, but he sighed, and waved his hand towards her.

"My Imouto, and her retainers." Rias bows her head, but she then cups her chest, and smiles sheepishly, seeing as her breast almost came out. "In the attack of Kokabiel, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Michael says his thanks to Rias who bows once more.

"Yes, you have my thanks as well Rias-san and even Makoto-kun as well, you've done very well~"

Angelically singing out, Serafall went to stand up, but Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her downwards onto the seat so she couldn't do anything, Grayfia and Sona both nodding their heads, knowing what she might do if she wasn't under control.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel says it, he had such an attitude, that Ise even muttered "Yeah, you better be." surprising even Rias herself that he said something like that. But she twitched her mouth, and rocked a smile on her lips.

"Onii-sama, where can I sit down exactly? My legs are a bit sore right now."

Rias asked with a grin, making Sirzechs wonder why she was grinning like that.

"Sit on the seats over there would you Rias?"

"Okay, I'll do that. I see Princess isn't here, and I've been sober for a while now, that deserves some praise."

"Not now Rias, we'll talk later on."

Rias huffed, and looked away.

As she walked past Gren, he whispered "Clown." which caused her to stop, and face him angrily.

"What did you just call me?"

Gren showed an innocent face.

"What's wrong Princess of Gremory?"

Rias gave him a wary look, and then turned away.

But Gren smirked, and flicked a bit of rubber at her, making her cry out "Aaah!" and turn to him once more.

"Did you just hit me!?"

"No, with what?"

Rias narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Whatever, I'm watching you."

Rias sits besides Sona, and she makes Ise sit next to her, after that is Akeno, Yumi, and Xenovia sat in turn. She looked towards Sona, who smiled towards Rias, Rias did the same then looked over to Azazel, and frowned deeply.

After everyone had sat down, Sirzechs inclines his head once more.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

As soon as that was mentioned, Irina's eyes cast downwards. Seeing that she felt saddened, Makoto held onto Irina's hand as well, with the same hand that he held Asia's, having to use his other hand to calm down Serafall.

Sirzechs looked around, seeing everyone was on the same page, nodded his head, then continued.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like this, with Sirzechs' sentence the conference between the great powers began….

The conference is progressing smoothly.

"Like that, we Angels…."

Michael says that.

"I also think that..."

Gabriel added her own thoughts, Serafall nodding her head.

"We really should also..."

Serafall said it calmly, Sirzechs adding his own stuff into the conversation.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 great powers will go down the road of destruction-"

"This is boring." Gren interjected, gaining annoyed stares from Makoto and Vali. "Peace is boring, death would be so much prettier than anything. Setting things aflame, how disgustingly beautiful." His eyes went towards Rias, and he waved. "What about you clown?"

"I'm not even a clown!"

"Rias."

Sirzechs silenced her, even though he was pissed at Gren.

Gren just snickered disgustingly.

Makoto mouthed "Stop it right now." towards him, seeing Gren looking right at him. Gren smirked dangerously, folding his arms. Makoto's eye narrowed deeply on the boy before him, knowing that he was going to do something, and waited for it.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over. And I'm sorry for Gren's small outburst then, he's a person that loves fighting and doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, like now for instance, he doesn't know how to do it. Please forgive him."

There were instances when this place would freeze when Azazel said a sentence occasionally as well but most could tell that he does it only to make people feel awkward, though Makoto was glad that he managed to defuse the situation with Gren, especially considering that he could be a wild card in all of this.

While Makoto could follow the situation going on, he saw that Ise's imagination was going and he couldn't think correctly. He didn't blame him though, since Ise and even he wasn't used to things of this nature, and they just had to do the very best that they could do.

However, during the talks, Makoto felt Serafall's hand enclose over his own hand. He looked towards her, and saw a slight nervousness like no other. He understood the basics as to why she was nervous, this was a very huge deal.

He leaned closer, minding to keep his voice low.

"It's alright Sera-tan, you're going to be okay, just do your best."

He muttered against her ear, making Serafall smile to herself.

"Thank you my Queen, lets have sex after this okay?"

Makoto blushed a deep crimson, surprised that she just said something like that in an open area like they were in.

"D-Don't talk about that now, Sera-tan, please keep your composure."

Serafall grinned towards the boy, as she spoke aloud to the others, he moved backwards and didn't say anything.

The conference continues, and it's finally Rias' turn along with Millicas and even Sona's as well turn.

"Now then, Rias, Sona, and Millicas, my cutest daughter in the entire world~" Millicas felt her cheeks flushing deeply. "Could you speak about the incident with that Kokabiel person?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

"Great, this is going to be a performance..."

Rias' eyes shot towards Gren angrily.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing clown."

"Don't call me a clown, never call me a clown!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Rias nods her head strongly. "Clowns are supposed to be funny."

Rias tightened her hand angrily, shaking with her rage.

"You're on my list. I hope you like it Gren, because you're on my list, no one does this to me and gets away with it. I'll ruin you."

Makoto's mouth hung open, Serafall on the other hand snickered, and Gren didn't look worried at all.

"I-Is she actually saying these words...?"

Makoto couldn't believe it, but Rias took out a piece of paper that had Princess written down, and she added Gren, to another few names on the list.

"Alright Rias, get on with the report please."

"Alright, calm down Onii-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs, Rias, Sona and Millicas stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the three great powers continue to hear about it.

While they were speaking, he noticed that Millicas was shaking. Though she was doing her best, he could see that she was nervous, and she was doing the best that she could. Even Rias was. He didn't have to worry about Sona, she was busy doing what she was doing and speaking in a calm and slow manner.

Each of the faction's VIPs who heard the report were, letting out a sigh, scowling, smiling-each person had a different reaction.

"...That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household Devils over there experienced."

"I can also uphold to what was said, and agree with the words of Rias Gremory."

"I as well also agree."

Millicas said after Sona, the pair of them looking strong right now.

Rias, and then others then sat down, but Serafall winked towards Makoto who shook his head, but she nodded.

"My adorable Queen defeated Kokabiel~" He sighed as she sang. "Go ahead Ma-tan, time to shine~ Show everyone your report, which was so cute~" He didn't know how he could have a cute report. "Go Ma-tan! Go, speak from the bottom of your cute heart!"

Makoto breathed out with nervousness, but did as she asked, and gave a little report on some of the details that Rias and the rest missed out. As he explained, he felt his heart going insane inside of his chest, but it didn't matter, he was doing his best.

Once he was down, he inhaled a real breath to calm himself.

"...And that's what I, Queen of Serafall Leviathan-sama, have to report."

Makoto finished off, Serafall clapping really loudly, as did Gabriel, though she mostly was copying Serafall since she wanted to be friends with her.

"Well done Makoto-kun, that was a very lovely statement!"

Serafall turned towards her, and glared, but before she could finish, Makoto paused and held onto Serafall's body so she wouldn't say anything, sending calming emotions deep within the young woman's body.

"Yes, well done Ma-tan, you are a cute Queen after all, you're so adorable, and bright and not..." Makoto stared at her. "...you're just so cute."

Makoto smiled awkwardly, as Azazel clapped his hands.

"Also, the reports of Kalawarner Roofie, and Mittlet Ecstasy."

The way he said that, with a normal face, was so surprising.

"Holy crap?! Those are your last names!? That's awesome, my life is now complete. I can die a happy man, that's amazing. I wish that I named Millicas one of those now, Roofie Gremory or...hahaha, that's awesome."

Sirzechs laughed out and Millicas felt embarrassed because of what was going on and what Sirzechs had just said, it made her feel embarrassed, Mittelt bursting into tears, while Kalawarner swore vengeance against Azazel for this.

"I-It wasn't our faults! It was Azazel-sama! He hates us for some reason! He got us to do it in a dare! And we had to do it! Please don't blame me! I'm sorry for having such a bad name! It wasn't supposed to end the thing that I wanted to do this! Sorry everyone!"

Mittelt sobbed out, Kalawarner placing a hand on her back.

"Shut up Mittelt, you're embarrassing Azazel-sama, and frankly, you're beginning to piss me off as well." Mittelt sniffled with a cry, then Kalawarner looked towards Elmen who was practically daring her to mess up. "S-So, we have reports, very good reports, from the fight of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, and everyone else here. So please listen to the reports that we have to offer everyone here!"

Kalawarner inhaled a breath, and gave a report along with Mittelt.

As they did, Makoto and Ise couldn't help but notice that Sirzechs was laughing to himself, even Azazel and Serafall where as well. Not because of the report itself being funny, as it was just a normal report, but because of the last names. Michael and Gabriel had no clue on what was going on with that and why they were just as unusual as the others as well.

Once they were finished, Sirzechs hiccuped a laugh about the last names of the lady Fallen Angels, and then turned towards Azazel, the black haired man just grinned.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the Fallen Angels."

Everyone's eyes landed on Azazel, seeing that he was just looking casually.

Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali, or was supposed to be, but the Queen of Serafall handled it rather well from what I've been told. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

Michael looked towards him, then sighed softly.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but...I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

At that, Serafall's eyes went towards Azazel.

"Azazel-chan~ You're not interested in my Queen's Sacred Gear, are you~? I mean, you kept meeting him privately, and did things that were naughty~ Though we have our cute agreement, I am sure that everyone else would want to know that Ise-chan and Ma-tan are safe from your brutish behaviour as well~"

Though she said it in a sing-song voice, the deeper levels of threats could be felt by everyone presence.

Azazel remained calm and collected.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of touching the Sacred Gear's of the pair of Hyoudou's, it wouldn't be proper. Though if they consented, then it would be fine. It would be a waste for me to not know what's going on, and for what is happening currently."

Upon hearing that answer, Sirzechs turned towards Azazel seriously.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Michael gave the same opinion of Sirzechs, Gabriel agreeing with a nod of her head.

Upon hearing those opinions, Sirzechs showed a less than pleasant smile on his face.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the Devils. Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

Makoto looked towards the leaders of the groups, seeing all their heads nodding up and down.

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it~"

"I also agree with the others, I'm sorry Azazel-san."

Sirzechs, Michael, Serafall, and even Gabriel (though she said it the kindest) all agreed that he was the least trustworthy of the group. Makoto thought that it made sense though, since everything that happened. Even then, he was also grateful for what was going on.

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves, and especially you Serafall, I'm disappointed." Serafall placed a hand on her heart, tears dancing between her eyes. Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder making her feel better. "Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval.

Michael who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the Angels say it since the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Makoto thought that Michael was going the right way about it, and from beside him, Irina's eyes sparkled and so did Asia's as well, Makoto chuckled heartily at such a scene, he honestly thought that it was the best expression that they could have.

Azazel burst out laughing on Michael's words.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"Well, that was his Otou-san Azazel, even if he was a pussy."

Gren snickered out, causing Makoto to look at him with some rage.

"Excuse you, what an insensitive thing to say. God, was his Otou-sama, the originator of the Angels, and you're making a mockery of it now? How dare you speak like that about God. For believers, you have no right to speak as if God didn't matter."

Gren's eyes shone with a disgust towards Makoto.

"We don't believe in God, creatures such as us don't believe in God, my lord."

Makoto wanted to retaliate against him, but remembered where he was, and stood down so he didn't say anything. Azazel though did agree with what Makoto said, and slapped Gren upside the head, making him cry out.

"Watch your bitch mouth Gren or I'll shut it for you."

Gren showed a twisted smile.

"Sorry Azazel, but didn't God kick you out of Heaven? Why would you be pissed if I say he's a pussy? Because, he is a pussy, right? He died like a wimp, and now, his bitch Angels are moaning that their dead Papa, is no longer running the system. The system was flawed to begin with, and now no salvation is going to come. Haha, if he died in a meaningless war, then he really was a weakling that didn't deserve the title of 'God' at all, I'm glad that he's dead."

Gabriel's eyes lowered towards the ground, clearly upset that God, her father, was being ridiculed like this for no reason in her eyes. Even Michael, felt bitter about what was being said, Irina and Asia along with Xenovia held their heads down. Ise tried to say something, but Rias grabbed his hand and shook her head.

Makoto on the other hand couldn't hold back his words.

"For Maou-sama's sake, shut up!" Gren's eyes went towards Makoto who held rage in his eye. "We're trying to achieve peace here, and you're spitting on the hopes and desires, and even the memories of God for the Angels, now just leave your personal opinions at the door, and shut your mouth and stop saying such insensitive things. It's like you don't even want peace to begin with!"

Gren began snickering to himself, truly enjoying what was going on right now.

"Fufu, such a harsh response from the Queen of Serafall, shouldn't you also take your own advice and keep quiet?" Makoto sharpened his eye as Serafall threw a glass at Gren, smashing against his head. "What the hell?!"

"Don't you talk like that to my Queen! He's adorable, and I love him! Now, keep your mouth shut! Azazel-chan, shouldn't you be also telling him to keep quiet!? He's ruining the meeting right now, isn't he!?"

Azazel agreed, and slammed his hand on top of Gren's head, causing him to growl out angrily.

"I told you, to stop. So, stop right now, we're achieving peace here, we're in no need to hear your opinions right now."

Gren showed a slight sadistic smirk.

"Fueeee, what a cute thing to say. Fine, I'll keep my mouth closed then, shall I? I'm okay with that. Though I still stand by my opinion of God, and religion, the righteous never save the people that need it the most." His eyes went towards Makoto. "Right, my lord? We, never got saved, and had to handle everything ourselves, even now, there's no salvation for us, screw God and his words, he's nothing."

Such an anger inside of him, Makoto felt unsure of what to think.

Though he didn't like how he was speaking, he thought that it was disgusting, and disrespectful, and the way he spoke as well, it just didn't sit well with Makoto, he didn't like it at all, and truly, he wished that he could say something, but right now, he wasn't going to say anything, he kept his mouth closed.

Upon hearing that, Michael allowed his head to fall.

"Thank you towards Makoto-kun and Serafall-san for defending us Angels, and the believers of the Church, listening to that was most difficult." Makoto shyly smiled, as Serafall winked. "Our Lord, God, did die a meaningless death, in the case that it shouldn't have happened. I've lost a lot of things, however, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

Ise didn't understand what Azazel's tone meant, but Makoto understood, and just kept himself to himself, he had already interrupted the meeting's, he didn't want to interrupt once more.

Sirzechs also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the Devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs' words, Azazel nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the three factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Makoto was glad that now, Azazel was taking it seriously. Even Vali looked serious, keeping Gren on a short leash now.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this. Though I don't agree with how Gren spoke, I do agree that God being here or not, hasn't changed how the world can move forward. Crudely hinted at, Gren did suggest that it could move without God, though he went about it the wrong way. So, how about that Michael? Gabriel, is the world about to move without God?"

Azazel said that while opening his arms.

"...The world moves even without a God."

Michael said it with intensity, Gabriel nodding her head in agreement.

"Of course the world moves without God, but everyday is a struggle, and the believers weren't as they once were. We struggle to find the harmony for the world, and we have to come together in peace, and resound everything that we've got going on."

Gabriel said it with a serious face, Serafall rolled her eyes, and sighed heavily. Gabriel looked towards Serafall, and waved her hand, Gabriel then saw Serafall waving back, but it was truly in a fake manner.

After that, the conversation moved to hereafter's war potential, and things of that manner. For some reason, the current military forces and each faction's interaction, are talking about the power picture from now on.

* * *

While that was going on, Gasper, and Koneko stayed in the club room. Gasper played some video games, while Koneko was reading a book about seduction. Usually, she wouldn't do such a thing, but with the information that she had heard beforehand, she had to do something about it, and now, she was going to be doing her best.

However, Koneko then looked towards Gasper.

"...I'm number one Loli."

Gasper paused her body, and slowly turned to Koneko.

"K-Koneko-chan...?"

"...I'm number one Loli, to make it clear."

"N-Number one...?"

Gasper didn't understand, but Koneko made it clear.

"...Yes, number one. ...Millicas-sama might think she is, but I am the 'puppet master' as you might call me. ...I run the Loli section of Mako-kun's harem."

"O-Oh...why are you telling me?"

"...Because I know you'll be a future problem, and I'm saying, Mako-kun's Loli section is run by me. ...If you want to get ahead, I suggest being nice to me."

Gasper closed her eyes tightly shut in fear.

Koneko looked on in victory, but then she twitched her nose, feeling something.

Getting out her Neko parts, she looked around and sensed around. Immediately, she jumped, grabbed Gasper, and ran towards the door, just in time to avoid a blast of magical power. Gasper let out a squeal, but soon that stopped when women in robes appeared. Koneko saw that there were three. She used her Senjutsu to look at all of them, and feel their power.

"My, trying to escape, are we?"

One of the women said, but Koneko placed the Vampire down, tightening her hands.

"...No, just moving Gasper-chan, is all."

Koneko replied boldly, and showed a determined look on her face.

"Is that so? Well, sorry for that, but we're taking the half Vampire for Apep-sama."

Koneko recognized the name, since Makoto had told her, and the others about it.

"...The ones after Mako-kun...they've gone for Mako-kun..."

"That's right, and we're gonna be using that half Vampire to get the lord, one way or another."

The woman sneered, but Koneko allowed her Senjutsu to flow around her fingers. Gasper was surprised, since she thought Koneko didn't like using her Senjutsu.

"...You wont be taking Mako-kun nor Gasper-chan either. ...I don't know what you want with Mako-kun, but I wont let you take him!"

Koneko, in a surprising burst of speed, shot forward. The magicians stepped backwards, and unleashed a barrage of magical attacks. Koneko sensed they felt like Middle Level Devil threat, so she dodged out of the way, and summoned a sphere of Senjutsu.

"Shit! She's using an odd power!"

The magician let out a cry of annoyance.

Though she preferred hand to hand, she shot off the sphere, nailing it into one of the magicians stomachs, blowing them away. The woman hit the back wall, and let out a cry.

"S-Shit! This fucking bitch is using powers we weren't expecting!"

Seeing one of their own go down, one of the magicians opened her arms wide, and unleashed a fiery storm of flames for Koneko.

Koneko, having sensed it, jumped upwards, getting to the roof, and then pushed off from the roof, like a bullet, slamming her Senjutsu clad fist right into the enemy's body.

"Gwah!"

She spat out bile while being blasted out of the door, then turned to the last one. The last one took a few steps backwards, arming herself with light magic. Koneko didn't bother with any words, and just moved towards her. The woman unleashed the light magic towards Koneko, but Koneko responded with her Senjutsu blasting forward.

They collided with one another, causing an explosion, obscuring their views.

But thanks to Koneko's sensing, she cut through that, and landed a devastating blow on the enemy, knocking her out with Senjutsu and her strength at the same time.

Once disposed of, Koneko rushed to Gasper, and lifted her up.

"K-Koneko-chan!? Y-You're using Senjutsu..."

"...It's because of Mako-kun, who gave me the courage to use it, and now we've got to get to Mako-kun, these people are very dangerous, and will do anything to take him, we've got to warn him."

"W-Why are they after Makoto-san!?"

Koneko didn't know, so she didn't bother with an answer, and rushed to the door.

However, just as she went to open the door, it burst open, and she jumped backwards, skidding on the ground. Koneko's sharp senses went to the door, and saw that it was, Orochi stood there, showing a wild yet gentle smile at the same time, something only she seems to be able to pull off, and yet, it freaked Koneko out.

She put down Gasper, and looked upon Orochi.

"Hey! It's your fav pop sensation! Orochi-chan!" Orochi did a curtsy, and then winked. Koneko blinked, Orochi turning her head. "It's me...Orochi-chan?" Koneko blankly stared at her. "Pop sensation...I am pretty famous." Koneko once again blinked and stared at her oddly. "Ooh come on, you've heard of me. I have several awards in my name...pop sensation Orochi-chan? Does it ring a bell...? It should ring a big freaking gong, but a bell would be good...it's me, you know, pop sensation Orochi-chan...? No...?"

"...Sorry, I don't know you."

Orochi placed a hand over her mouth, and turned away.

Koneko looked on wonderingly, seeing her wiping under her eyes.

"...Are you crying?"

"I am not crying!" She snapped, turning back with somewhat wet eyes and sniffled. "Your King's a junkie! S-So take that!"

"...Mako-kun's not a junkie."

Orochi gave her a strange look.

"I thought Rias Gremory was your King...? Eh...what...?"

Realization passed through Koneko's eyes.

"Oh...no, you're talking about my first King...no, Rias-sama isn't a junkie, she, likes alcohol, we're helping her deal with it, it is easy to mistake, but she's not a junkie."

"Right, I am sure she's, a person of...she's, okay whatever...Youtube, I'll get one of my videos up, hold on. To not know me, is an injustice, let's just get up my Youtube channel which has a lot of subscriptions, and check out one of my vid's."

Orochi went to a nearby table, and brought out a laptop.

Koneko took Gasper's hand, seeing her busy on the computer, and frankly didn't want to fight her.

She went towards the door, but her hair seemingly came to life, and wrapped around both Koneko and Gasper.

"Don't even try and escape, I need to show you my video, then you'll know who I am."

"...Why should I care?"

Koneko demanded, only for Orochi to snicker.

"Because you'll not be alive for much longer, you might as well have fun before you die."

Koneko's body shivered with the casual way Orochi said it.

Orochi then brought up a video of her singing Junes Theme from Persona 4, and made them watch it.

Koneko looked at the woman who was singing along while Koneko and Gasper were trapped in her hair.

" _This chick is crazed..._ " Koneko looked back to the video and saw her dancing around rather well, and even her voice sounded good. " _Good singer and dancer though._ "

Gasper and Koneko were forced to watch to the end, where Orochi stood up, and blew a kiss.

"What do you think girls?"

"...You're crazy, but good at singing and dancing."

"I don't mind being called crazy, and thank you~ Oh yeah, before you think that someone's gonna come, no one is, because we've been using a special magic to hide our presences, even if a battle erupts here, no one's gonna see it, we have an inside man after all, who did it just before he went to the meeting, wasn't that nice of him?"

Koneko rolled her eyes, then summoned her Senjutsu in her palm, shooting it off at Orochi. Orochi giggled, dropping Koneko and Gasper, Koneko grabbing Gasper, and jumped to the side, the woman avoiding the Senjutsu.

"...Why are you here?"

"Aah, well, I'm here for the lord, of course~ And to get him, I'll be borrowing the half Vampire girl there. You're for later little Neko, in case this fails, we'll come for you and your adorable Onee-sama."

Koneko's eyes sharpened dangerously.

"...My Onee-sama...?"

"Yup, your cute Senjutsu is a good thing too, we'll use you as a battery of sorts, Senjutsu has good properties that could undo seals as well~ Well, until you're done and dried out. Then, whatever I guess~" Koneko stood in front of Gasper protectively. "Neko-chan? Are you going to be fighting me as well? That's not good, Apep-chan asked me to do this quickly, and have the magician girls prep her. But, to fight you, that wouldn't be good. I mean, what's wrong with what we're doing? We're putting a family back together~"

"...A family...?"

Koneko didn't understand what she meant.

"Yup, the lord is apart of our family too~ We're getting the family back together, and rebuilding what we lost~ And that means taking back Makoto-sama no matter what~"

"...Mako-kun wont go with you, and I wont let you take him either."

Orochi pursed her lips.

"Ooh, what a strong resolve, are you perhaps something to my lord?"

"...Girlfriend, main Loli."

Koneko's eyes didn't leave Orochi's own, who began giggling.

"Aah, Ophis-chan also became a Loli because of that too~ And girlfriend huh, awwww, that's adorable, might have to leave you alive for the lord to have some children in the future with his Loli girlfriend~ Seems like the lord mostly liked big boobed women, but also had a penchant for Loli's, and even main Loli, I can see why honestly little one~"

"...Little one...are you referring to my breasts...?"

Orochi suddenly gulped, seeing the dark aura released from Koneko.

"W-Well, yeah, you've got small breasts, those things are like pinpricks."

"Pinpricks..."

Gasper cowered away with teary eyes, Koneko's rage being something no one would expect.

"Yup, compared to my breasts, yours are pinpricks."

To prove a point, Orochi cupped her large breast which was the size of Rias' easily, Koneko's eyes slitting themselves.

"For your information, pop sensation Orochi-chan, Mako-kun happens to love my breasts, and my body, because Mako-kun is a Lolicon, and he hates you personally."

"How can he hate me when he's not met me yet like this in this form~?"

"He does, because I do, and you wont get him either!"

Koneko's hand radiated with Senjutsu and charged for Orochi.

"Don't hate me cause you ain't me Loli~"

Orochi accepted the challenge, and a purple substance coated her hand. Koneko didn't care and continued to charge. The young woman thrusted her palm forward as Koneko's hand came close to her. As she did, like an infection, Orochi's purple substance went into the aura of Koneko's Senjutsu, breaking it down, and then Orochi grasped the young girls fist.

Koneko gasped, as Orochi smirked.

"What's wrong Loli-chan? You seem shocked."

"...How did you do that?"

Orochi's eyes brimmed with happiness, as she tossed Koneko to the side, slamming her against a wall, breaking the windows nearby.

"We're a better generation than the last, and have amazing aspects, which those bastards took advantage of. And your power, will be poisoned as well, no matter what happens. Just depends on how long it takes, and right now, my power is enough to do it to you."

Koneko wiped the blood off her mouth, sensing the young woman's power.

" _...She's got at least High Class Devil power...no, maybe even close to Ultimate Class...yet, it feels, like there's a lot being held back...what kind of person is this girl...? Why does it feel like I'm looking at a Maou-sama...no, looking at someone with powers beyond such things...who is this woman, and why does she have such untapped power...why does it feel constricted, confined...the power she has, is amazing...even then, she's after Mako-kun, and I wont let her take him...I have to stop her, I am Mako-kun's Rook after all._ "

Koneko stood up once more, and coated her hands in Senjutsu.

Orochi cocked her head.

"Are you going to fight me? It's futile you know? You can't win."

"...I wont let you take Mako-kun away."

Orochi showed a gleeful smile.

"Awwww, but he's our family, he needs to be back with his family."

"...He's our family, not yours. ...Someone who would hurt others to get their family members can't be classed as family."

Orochi adopted a grin.

"That's so cute. I like you Neko-chan, fighting for love is beautiful~ I love you right now, Neko-chan~ Come, fight me, for your love."

Koneko didn't hold back, and leaped forward, thrusting her fist at Orochi again and again, Senjutsu being around her hand and ready to stop her.

Like she was elegantly dancing, Orochi moved out of the way several times.

"Loves like a battlefield, isn't it Neko-chan?"

"I wont lose to you!"

Koneko did several strikes, but Orochi avoided it. Orochi then tightened her hand, thrusting it towards Koneko. Koneko leapt over the hand, and got into the air, swinging her arms outwards, and sent out several spheres of Senjutsu. The young woman, allowed poison to coat her hands, and did a barrage of punches upwards, infecting the Senjutsu, and they burst.

Koneko clicked her tongue, and looked towards Orochi.

Gasper watched on as they fought one another, seeing the determination that Koneko had while fighting, even knowing that Orochi was stronger than she is, it didn't matter. Koneko wouldn't quit, even a losing battle, didn't matter at all.

Orochi stopped, coated her hand in poison, and grabbed her hand. Destroying her Senjutsu by poisoning it, she pulled Koneko closer, and kneed her in the stomach. Koneko spat out bile. Despite focusing in on defence, Orochi's knee felt like a drill going into her stomach, and when Orochi pulled it away, Orochi giggled like a school girl.

"My powers, are going to destroy you. Don't worry, you're not infected or anything, all I would have to do is bite you to infect you."

"...It doesn't matter what you say...I wont let you, hurt Mako-kun...he doesn't want to go with you...and I'll defeat you!"

Koneko, despite the pain, thrusted her palm, close range at Orochi's face.

Orochi's mouth opened, and flames came out, shocking Koneko, and burned her, sending her crashing through a wall.

"H-How can you breathe flames...and poison...Sacred Gear...?"

"Nah, nothing like that, natural ability, nothing to do with a Sacred Gear, cool power though, right? I'm just super adorable~"

Koneko looked at her with a glare, but felt the pain of the crash she had.

The young woman saw Koneko panting and likely couldn't fight for much longer, so the young woman clicked her fingers, and a few magicians appeared.

"Awwww, you're a good opponent, and I can sense it, the powerful feeling of love behind your actions. You love the lord, right? So do we. We only want to be a family again and get revenge on people that hurt us. After all, we were innocent people once too, you know? We weren't always like this, we were only children when it happened, what they did to us, the unspeakable actions they did to us, and we're not going to stop, until they pay for it, all of them. Ironic, the powers they forced out of us, are going to be what kills them in the end, I suppose that could be called justice, couldn't it?"

Koneko felt pain ripple through her, Orochi showed her dark smile, Gasper looking on, and couldn't handle seeing Koneko being hurt.

"K-Koneko-chan! S-Stop hurting her!"

Gasper cried, only to see Orochi cock her head back, and grinned.

"Sup, Vampire-chan, are you going to do something? I don't wanna hurt her~ I just want my lord back~"

Gasper hiccuped, but took out a vial of blood. Orochi's eyes narrowed, Gasper taking the blood to near her mouth.

"B-Because Makoto-san and Koneko-chan are doing their best! I have to do my best as well! E-Even though I'm scared, it doesn't matter! I'll do it! I wont let you touch Makoto-san either!"

Orochi's eyes changed, and within a second, she appeared beside Gasper, before she could swallow the blood, gripping the vial of blood, throwing it to the side.

"You were going to drink the lords blood!? What's wrong with you?! It's too good for you!"

Orochi went to grab Gasper's throat...

But then a magical circle appeared beside her ear.

She placed her hand to her ear.

"Hello...ooh, Apep-chan, what's going on? Okay, sure, let me get that under way then, I'll gather the necessary components, and let in the main attack distractions. Yup, the magicians are here, and are gonna prep the Vampire-chan, I just dealt with the Neko-chan...nope, didn't kill her. I know, I know, we need her in case this fails, don't worry, she's still alive, and yeah, we weren't discovered, seems like our inside man did his job very well, no one knows we're here." She took her hand away from Gasper, and smiled. "Don't worry about it now little Vampire, I've got a job now, to do. These magicians are gonna look after you." Orochi turned towards Koneko with a smile. "Neko-chan, I love your love for Master~ It's the best~ Please continue being adorable~ Peace out~ Everyday, young life, Junes~"

Orochi clicked her fingers, and a magical circle appeared below her. She then disappeared in a flash, leaving Koneko and Gasper at the mercy of the magicians...

* * *

Compared to sometime ago, the feeling of nervousness has reduced. Maybe they understood that no power wants war. Though, because of Gren, it was difficult, he kept making remarks every now and again, Vali even found him to be a nuisance. And none where the wiser with what was going on with Koneko, Gasper, and Orochi, they didn't sense anything at all.

"...And, is this it?"

On Sirzechs' sentence, the VIPs let out a huge sigh. Finally, the huge conversations had been finished, though Makoto had thoughts on something's, and Ise also looked to have some thoughts as well, probably about Xenovia.

It had probably been around an hour since the conference began and Makoto felt nervous. He felt his heart pounding, things could have gone wrong and probably would have as well if he didn't step in, Gren being one of the most dangerous things.

While Grayfia is serving tea as the waitress, Michael-san turned his gaze towards Makoto and Ise.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono and the Queen of Serafall-dono soon."

Upon hearing that, Makoto turned towards Asia who held a smile.

"Asia-chan. Is it all right if I ask Michael-sama about you?"

Asia was surprised but she consented.

"If Makoto-san wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Makoto-san, I'll leave Makoto-san to do what he needs to do."

Hearing that, Makoto looked towards Michael, and showed a strong face.

"I think I already know the reason, but to just hear it would be enough. The reason Asia-chan was exiled, it was because of the fact that she can heal Devils, and other creatures, not just followers of God, is that right Michael-sama? The system wasn't as strong as it was when God was alive, right? That's why Asia-chan received no salvation from the Angels, and the likes, yes?"

On his question, Michael was baffled that he understood so much.

He wasn't sure how, many Makoto was intelligent enough to figure out many things by himself. Perhaps he also understood the different rules of the system, and his own belief's on the matter as well.

But, then he released a chuckle.

"It does seem the Queen of Serafall-dono truly is intelligent. Yes, that is true, the system that God had devised, was taken over by myself. I tried to make it bring miracles, and allow exorcisms and the crosses and such to occur, though the powers of myself, my sister Gabriel, and the other Seraph, surrounding me, the powers of the Angels couldn't replicate the powers of God, and his system fell to an inferior manner than it was beforehand."

"Salvation is limited, that's what you're saying, right? Because Asia-chan and even Iri-chan once she found out, wouldn't be able to return, it's the same case as Xenovia-senpai." Ise nodded his head, knowing that Makoto could phrase it better than he could due to the training he had in speaking to higher ups. "I just want to understand the, thoughts of the Angels on the matter, how Asia-chan and the others couldn't receive salvation, and this isn't me, trying to be mean, I'm just genuinely attempting to understand, for their sakes."

Michael was surprised that he could speak so candidly, and earnestly, but Gabriel was genuinely marvelled at how Makoto could speak to the higher ups like he could do, and why he was able to go forward with such a mentality.

Seeing that Michael didn't couldn't speak, Gabriel stepped up and spoke instead.

"Yes. To understand that, is to understand the predicament we were in beforehand. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-"

Xenovia interrupts Gabriel and continues.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia-san. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank Angels, along with Irina-san as well, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. I apologise. There was no other way but to make you two and Asia Argento-san heretics."

Both Michael, and Gabriel bow their heads towards the three young women. Xenovia, Irina and Asia all look towards one another, before Xenovia places a hand on her leg, and replies with a warm smile, something that she hadn't shown beforehand.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the Church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a Devil, that is our crime."

Michael said it with a sad expression on his face, but once more, Xenovia shook her head, and said it calmly.

"Actually, that red headed woman turned me into a Devil, not Michael-sama."

"H-He didn't mean it like that Xenovia..."

Irina spoke with incredulous towards Xenovia, who hummed.

"What did he mean?"

"He meant because you turned into a Devil in the first place and was labelled a heretic, that's what he was talking about."

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows, understanding what she was talking about now.

"Right, I understand. It's alright Michael-sama. ….I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly colouring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but… Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

Xenovia thought that way of her life with everyone.

Irina placed a hand over her heart, and showed a kind smile.

"I also don't need an apology, from either of you. When I first turned into a Devil, I also didn't like the thought of it. But then I thought about it, I saw my Papa, and spoke to him, and even though I became a Devil, Papa still loves me, and I get to live many different experiences, and finally, I get to express the love that I have for Ma-chan and the others, and wont lose to my arch rival Millicas-san."

Millicas showed a dark glare, but Irina showed a smile, and winked towards her rival Millicas.

"Self proclaimed rivalry."

Irina breathed hard at Xenovia's daring words.

"It isn't self proclaimed! She proclaimed it! I'm not backing down from her!" Sirzechs eyes went towards Irina who hid behind Makoto. "A-Ah, I didn't mean it in a bad way Sirzechs-sama, just a friendly, no killing, rival in love, and such. That's all it is, all the time, so lets rejoice, and be fine~"

Irina looked frightened at that moment, with Sirzechs eyes on her form.

Asia also says it with her hands together.

"Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour! Also, because I get to spend time with my fiancée Makoto-san, because we will be getting married in the future..."

Makoto was tempted to slap himself in the head, but Gabriel looked excited.

"Ooh my, yes, that's right, Asia-san and Makoto-kun are getting married. I am very good at designing, perhaps I could lend my hand at designing venues for Makoto-kun's and Asia-sans wedding?"

Makoto breathed slowly, but Asia looked keen, Serafall was getting triggered by the second.

"Gabriel-sama would also help? Yes, that would be good, we should talk after the meeting. Makoto-san and I have been planning our wedding for a while now, but it should be blessed by the Angels, that would be nice. Maybe a Church wedding? I do wish to wear a lovely white dress though, and for Makoto-san to wear a nice tux...I've even been thinking of flowers lately, and what it could be as well...that would be for the best, yes?"

"Maybe, I was thinking, Heaven wedding's, I wouldn't mind having Makoto-kun and Asia-san marry in Heaven, Onii-sama wouldn't mind either...and then we could even invite everyone else, that would be good."

"Ooh! We could even have the wedding with beautiful roses...or maybe it could be..."

Asia, and Gabriel discussed wedding plans, to the shock and some horror to others in the room.

"Are we really having a discussion about where my Otouto, and Asia are going to get hitched during this?"

Ise turned his question on Rias, who had her eyes on the table.

"To be honest Ise, it's better than people dying, so I'm okay with it. I'd rather talk weddings than funerals. Though if it was Gren's funeral, then I'd happily talk about that."

Rias smiled out kindly, and then winked at Sona who looked troubled.

Serafall placed a hand on her forehead, looking angrier by the second.

However Ise then noticed that Azazel's eyes kept going between him, Makoto, Asia, and Irina. Asia also noticed, and hid behind Makoto, while the young boy stood in front of her, in a protective manner, Irina standing close by towards Makoto.

"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it, and also killed the Sekiryuutei, Queen of Serafall, and Knight of Serafall as well, though Kokabiel was the one to take out the Knight of Serafall and almost killed everyone else. I received that report as well."

Ise couldn't hold back his own thoughts anymore, and turned his eyes on Azazel.

"That's right, we all died because of your subordinates! E-Even I was killed by Fallen Angels but above that, your Fallen Angels also did things to my Otouto! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girl and guy who admired you killed Asia, Makoto, myself, and Irina for your sake!"

Kalawarner and Mittelt shifted uncomfortably.

Because of the fact that they were also apart of that, even unwillingly, and the people they cared about died and now, they had to feel sad about it. Makoto saw the look on Kalawarner's face, a depressed look.

"What Onii-chan said, Kalawarner-san, Mittelt-san, he wasn't referring to either of you, we've not blamed you for our deaths or anything."

Ise also saw that look, nodding his head strongly.

"Sorry Mittelt, Kalawarner. I didn't mean either of you, I was just talking about, Raynare...Raynare, and Kokabiel, and the likes."

Kalawarner and Mittelt offered a small smile, but Gren then coughed into his hand.

"That's right, my lord was killed by your kind, weren't they?" His eyes went towards Kalawarner, and Mittelt who shivered. "Disgusting, it is funny that you get to live a normal life, while others died by your names. How harsh of a life you have, you've been turned into Maid's and get to live normally. All I see before me is disgusting half breed Fallen Angels that don't deserve a place near us normal people. You can't even be normal, can you? You're not anything, you're caught between half and half species, nothing new I see, just sick."

Kalawarner's eyes and Mittelt's eyes lowered down to the ground, Kalawarner even shivered. Akeno also felt her eyes watering at what he said, and how sensitive she was about her half breed status, the same for Kalawarner.

Ise and Makoto looked on incredulously at the man as he berated the Fallen Angels.

"That's enough!" Makoto snapped at Gren who grinned. "How dare you?! They haven't done anything wrong! They've atoned for their involvement and were forced to do that! How can you say that they haven't even paid for anything!? They've done what they need to do and can live a normal life! Now leave them alone! And what's wrong with half breeds? It brings new, and diversity to a species! You're just a bigot! I mean, what species are you supposed to be? How can you mock the Fallen Angel girls for being born the way they were!?"

Kalawarner's eyes went towards Makoto, and gained a genuine smile despite her eyes beginning to leak tears. Akeno also looked towards Makoto, and her smile lit up at how he was defending her, it made her love him even more.

"Yeah, like Makoto said! If you don't knock that shit off, I'll knock your clock off!"

Ise growled, and saw Gren baiting him with a grin.

Ise went to move forward, but Rias wrapped her arms around his body and stopped him from going forward.

"Calm down Ise, there's no point. He wants you to start a fight."

"B-But Buchou! He's talking shit about Mittelt and everyone else! He can't just get away with that!"

Mittelt blushed in surprise that Ise cared so much about her to get this angry.

Rias knew of the anger he felt, and felt her own bubbling up as well, like she was going to kill.

"Yeah, listen to the clown now, pervert."

Rias felt her anger burst.

"You're an adulterer! Who was in a relationship with Kokabiel! Who also had an affair with Dohnaseek! Who wants to marry Azazel! And who's also in league with Princess! Now don't pick on people in here!"

Rias erupted, she couldn't hold back, and the others looked on with wide mouths, not believing she just said that.

"What about keeping calm Buchou?"

Rias placed a hand on her forehead.

"He's pissed me off for the last time Ise, I'm sorry but I can't hold back from him."

Gren began laughing like he didn't care at all.

"My, everyone gets angry about such small words. Hah, can't you take a joke? I was only kidding, of course the Fallen Angel half breeds aren't that bad, though they aren't that remarkable either. All of them can go and die in a-"

Before he could finish, Makoto crossed the distance with super speed, even Serafall was surprised by how fast he moved, slammed Gren into a wall, and showed a dark expression on his face that shocked everyone in the room.

"Finish that sentence, and you'll be on the receiving end of my icy blade. I don't care what you think about half breeds, your disgusting thoughts can stay to yourself. You have no right to speak to them like that, you've got no right to even call them anything. Now leave them alone."

Serafall slowly nodded her head, she wasn't about to stop him and Vali smirked at the scary side of the young black and blonde haired boy.

"Go on Makoto, kick his ass."

Vali slightly egged him on, surprisingly turned on by his aggressive side, in the way that he was protecting the girls he cared for.

"My lord, you're surely becoming angry. Geez, I'm sorry, I didn't know that it meant so much to you, I didn't know you loved half breeds, considering that you're..."

"Okay! Enough now~" Serafall walked over, and grabbed the blonde and blacked haired boy, dragging him away. "You can leave my Queen alone~" Serafall walked over to her seat, and put Makoto on her lap. He tried to move, but Serafall wrapped her arms around him. "Don't be cute Ma-tan and stay there, I'm not having you run off again~"

Makoto felt embarrassed, and didn't know what to do, he could see the eyes of the others on him. He also felt Serafall's hand land on his crotch, making him bit his lower lip so he didn't let out a small sound from his mouth anymore.

"About Raynare, and Kokabiel, I can only take responsibility for them, and for Gren's words. He's a battle idiot, even more so than Vali and doesn't use the brain that he was gifted, and traded his smarts for undeniable strength." Azazel then turned towards Vali. "Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

On Azazel's question, Vali smiles.

"If I can fight strong guys and have my Makoto especially a certain part of him, then it's fine."

Azazel seemed fine with that response, Makoto felt embarrassed by those words.

"What part-"

"Azazel-san!"

Makoto snapped, but Azazel continued.

"It's fine, Vali, which part?"

"That's not your business."

Vali answered with a glare from her eyes on his own, igniting fear in the Fallen Angel himself.

Azazel then looked towards Ise.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

Before Ise could answer, Mittelt sighed.

"Breasts."

"Mittelt!"

Ise snapped, but Mittelt continued.

"The Sekiryuutei is a perverted man, and he wants breasts, that's all he wants. If you talk complicatedly, he wont understand. So, you have to speak normally, about things that he's interested in." Her eyes went towards Ise. "Ise-sama, if peace happens, you can play with Rias-sama's breasts, and Xenovia-sama's breasts, and live in the valley of breasts for peace, and you can have sex with all of them, even myself. Is that a good trade?"

No one, but Makoto thought that would work.

But they were surprised when Ise began shaking.

His eyes looked as if they were on fire.

He looked like he was going to jump up and down on a seat.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" He cheered out, Rias surprised to say the least. "I would like to have the peaceful one please! Yes! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou, and Xenovia and even Mittelt's growing breasts! Peace is amazing! That's awesome! I want them all!"

Rias' face turned bright red, the same for Xenovia. Mittelt felt her cheeks flushing but she huffed.

"See Azazel-sama? He doesn't hold back for even a dirty expression on his face. He couldn't ever hold back, that's just how this person is, he's really, just a pervert. Though he does have to have a mind like that to be the Sekiryuutei. Such a perv, even saying that right in front of Rias-sama's Onii-sama, he's going to be pissed..." Her eyes went towards Sirzechs who was looking at a picture of him and Princess. "Oh, seems like he's too busy to deal with his love for Princess than anything else...never mind then."

Ise chuckled nervously, seeing that she was right and how it could sound, she was technically right in everything going on, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to take it honestly.

"Um… I, since I am an idiot, the meaning of the 90% contents of this conference are obscure. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong then I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Xenovia, Mittelt and also the other members as well, if they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them!...Wait, I am still quite weak though. However what I can do is about that. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades..."

Azazel nodded his head, seemingly accepting that answer, as Irina placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder, seemingly going to get his attention for something.

However, at that moment, something strange washed over all of them. Something new, and different moved over them, the sensations of the feeling that he was being taken away from his mind came to him.

Though the power was strong, Makoto felt it being fought inside of him, breaking it down and then shoving it around, the power that he felt, he was sure he knew what this was, as he felt it beforehand, and when he looked around, he knew what it was...

Time, had been frozen in the room, and immediately, he was worried for Gasper and Koneko.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Yup, I thought that was a good place to end it, set up for something's coming next chapter. It's going to be fun going forward here, we're going to see Makoto embrace more of his power, maybe some other things as well, there might even be a surprise or two coming as well. There was some post sex fun time with Serafall and Makoto, a little ecchi moment between the confident Akeno, Asia, and even Millicas joined in at the end, along with Elmen and Makoto having a private moment together, and it seems that Makoto and Azazel have struck a deal for Irina, but what kind of power is Irina going to be getting and what was the deal that Makoto made with Azazel exactly? Also, Koneko and Orochi had a fight where Koneko tried her best while admitting to being main Loli, but Orochi came out on top, due to her power and other things, but what could she want Koneko for? And Gasper as well? Just what are they planning?**

 **And thank you to everyone who gave suggestions, feel free to continue doing that, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	43. Attack on the conference part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **twisterblake2015; Yup, it was rather fun and wild huh~? Troubles truly here, and it is going to be something as we go forward~ Well, Ophis wont appear here, but Makoto and Ophis shall be meeting in the future. Aah, we'll be getting some quite good hints here, and we'll soon learn more about him. And yeah, here's the next chapter!**

 **Blake2020; Aah, thanks very much! Hehe, we'll be learning more before chapter 50, I can assure you of that. And thanks, glad that you liked it.**

 **ChaosJeff; Aah, she surely would fuck some shit up huh~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Main Loli indeed~ That's Koneko for you~ He is, but Princess is quite, persuasive with her stuff.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Aah, thanks very much! Yup, because of what Makoto and Serafall have done, they've shared one another with the other, and now have begun moving forward in their relationships. Hehe, Koneko knows what she needs to do, and what she could do as well~ She's laying the ground work for her position. She does yeah, she very much does~ Aah, we'll be seeing a few battles, revelations, and some cool new techniques from not only Makoto, but some others as well. I'll say before chapter 50, she'll reveal something. I can't say which chapter yet, but between her and chapter 50, she'll be revealing something. Katerea, it's gonna be an interesting ride for her, I've got some plans for her. It would be rather hilarious, to see such things. He does indeed, he's possessive of Akeno and wants to keep her. Cool! And thanks very much!**

 **Vizard Masky; Thanks very much! Yeah, Akeno's become more serious now, and is showing more of her loving and tender sides. Aah, she'll be doing one of them in the future. Hehe, good luck indeed, though Makoto wont go down without a fight. Azazel surely did have some weird stuff going on there huh. Apep surely does, he's quite the determined guy, and we'll be seeing more and more of their nefarious schemes going forward. Orochi's, not gonna be the best when she hears it, she'll be depressed. He was only saying that to mess with Makoto, Apep is a guy. We didn't see the unmasking per-say, but it was pretty much said it was Apep due to the powers, and other things of that nature.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Aah thanks very much! She surely isn't, she likes having fun and thinks that this will be fun. Hehe, those three have become even more serious as well. She does yeah, she wants to be with him forever, that's basically her saying that. Aah, we'll be seeing their new powers during this part of the arc, it's gonna be quite fun~ Thanks! Yeah, Koneko, try as she might, currently isn't up to the status of fighting Orochi by herself, since she's quite strong. And yeah, we've got the battles coming in now!**

 **Justin D; He did yeah, he got some quality time before he has to do his duties. Hehe, yeah, i'm sure most did when Vali said that~ The battles are gonna be quite fun, and insightful I'd say, we'll be learning more about Makoto and the likes. And thanks!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Yup, he wont let anyone insult his girls, or he'll come after them. Usually, he isn't the type to be confrontational, but when messing with people he cares and loves, he wont hold anything back. Yeah, it's safe to say that Gren is. Something like that, though there's also other reasons as well. She'll be appearing before she does in canon, that's all I can say for now. Hmmm, yeah it would be~ It is yeah, it's gonna get even more mysterious in the future~**

 **Nivek Beldo; It surely was yeah, and we'll be going on a few of them as we go through the story. And yeah, those girls have decided to go forward right for him. Hehe, it would have been fun huh, I've got some fun ideas for that in the future. I thought it would be a fun character trait for her, she randomly had to do that because Koneko didn't know who she was. Koneko's able to at least keep up with her, until Orochi becomes serious. Hehe, he surely is, there is a reason why he is like that though, and we'll be exploring that during the later parts of the story. We'll find out soon what he was going to say. And thanks!**

 **Kai x Kuroka; Thanks very much! Aah, I'm glad you like the story. And yeah, a lot of confessions huh~ There's gonna be some more, not so much of the love kind, but confessions none the less~ And yeah, thanks very much! Good luck with your stories as well!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, I've got plans for that, set up all the way back in volume two actually of this story, and what happened there. Oh, no worries at all, I'm glad you're enjoying the game~**

 **Guest 1; Maybe in the future yeah, I've yet to watch the second season of the anime yet, been dead busy, but I do like Attack on Titans. Those sound like cool ideas to me~ Potato girl huh, I do like her~ And yeah, I don't see why not~**

 **Cf96; Thanks very much!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, maybe in the future, it would be cool~**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, that's what it has right now. Hehe, they surely do, and they'll stop at almost nothing to get it! I know, she's going through quite a lot huh. Indeed, no contest. Orochi's just too powerful right now, but with time and growth, we'll be seeing more of level playing field. And no worries at all. Seems so, based on what Orochi said, makes sense, on some level I suppose~ Those theories are cool, and I'm not going to deny or confirm them just yet, but let's say that you aren't in cold right now. And yeah, Kuroka wont be happy indeed. Most likely, we'll see this chapter. But Vali wouldn't do anything to hurt Makoto. And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, might do in the future, I'd have to check out the full series for that first. But I do know enough to know who they are, and it does sound good. And that would be funny~**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, it was a fun part to write either way~ Yup, I am. But, it will be revealed soon. Ooh there's, something magical about it, that's all I can say right now. That shall be elaborated upon in the future of the fic. Hehe, Gren's, gonna be going through quite a few things, he'll be shown it is not okay to piss off Makoto and friends. Vali's gonna be going through something's here, but with Makoto here, I can say that there's gonna be a change.**

 **ProjectIceman; Yup, that's right. And yeah, it can be a very fun time to see them fight and such~**

 **Isaiah N George; No, I don't, and thank you for bringing it to my attention, I've known for about a month now, and there's not much I can really do about it, but any positive thoughts for the stories, is really praising my work, so I take it for a compliment. Besides that, there's pretty much nothing that can be done.**

 **Anonymous; It surely is, everything is going to go down now. Hehe, she surely did ramp it up huh, Akeno doesn't hold back, and everyone's gotta look out now, Akeno's coming in. Yeah, Makoto's very aware of it, and feels complex about her saying such things. She is, and we'll be seeing that rather soon~ Yeah, Koneko didn't stand a chance, but she knew that and still attacked anyway to defend the people that she loves. And yeah, it does, she really does love him, and he her as well, as we'll see more of in volume five. Well, he might be, Orochi might have been lying and taking a fun dig at Makoto. But it would be funny to be true huh. And yeah she would, no one would really win against her though huh. He is and we'll see how much of one coming soon. Serafall...she likes teasing people, so she's not doing it maliciously (unless your names Gabriel)~**

 **Anon; Well, thank you very much! I'm glad that you're liking it! Cool, thanks for the vote! Hehe, and thanks very much~**

 **Dvyrenoth; Yup, Rossweisse is gonna have her time to shine.**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thanks very much! It was a mixture of both alright~ And thank you~**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks very much! Glad that it has gotten your interest. And yeah, they have been getting quite forward with their plans, and even have decided to take who they want. Koneko fought valiantly, and did it to protect both Makoto and Gasper, but alas, she wasn't able to fight the enemy off. They might have a fight in the future for their fights. Cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks very much! Ooh, we might be seeing him soon enough. Hehe, things got wild alright, huh~? Ooh things are about to get heated up!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Attack on the conference part one!**

"Ooh my God…"

Makoto looked around as he saw people frozen in time. He already knew what this was, he knew who was behind this, or rather, what could have happened. He looked at the leaders, and saw that they weren't frozen either. Michael, and Gabriel looked out of the window, and Azazel along with Sirzechs were in a deep conversation with one another.

Makoto saw that Yumi, Xenovia, and Irina were all fine, he guessed that the Holy Swords, and Yumi's Balance Breaker stopped those to be frozen, Millicas wasn't frozen either, she seemed rather fine, he didn't know how Irina wasn't frozen though since she didn't have a Holy Sword that he knew of...but, then he remembered that the woman was close to him and Serafall, so that could be the reason.

His eye went towards the Fallen Angels side, seeing that Kalawarner and Mittelt were also frozen. He clicked his tongue sadly at the sight, but he still held out hope that this could be fixed. He knew that this wouldn't last forever, remembering what happened with the first time that Gasper used the time stopping ability.

Serafall moved away from Makoto, and walked towards Gabriel, and struck up a conversation. He was worried on what she was going to do, but Makoto made sure to keep his eye on them so they wouldn't do anything.

"Ooh my, it seems you aren't frozen either, my lord."

Gren walked closer with a sly grin on his face, showing that he wasn't frozen either. He felt regret bubbling in his throat at such a sight, but he stood up, and faced the young man seriously, Gren didn't care much though, and just held his expression as normal.

"You didn't either, seems like you've got reasonable amounts of power."

"Not my full power though, thanks to that bitch Chelia."

Gren growled out angrily, Makoto's eye flickered at the sight of what was going on.

"Chelia...who is that person?"

"You really don't remember? Even though I was tortured because of what happened to you, and how I tried to kill you, you didn't even remember who Chelia is? How could that be? What has that sadistic bitch done anyway?"

They spoke quietly, so the others didn't hear what he was saying.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but you've got a very vulgar mouth, haven't you? You shouldn't speak about a woman like that."

"Like you've got something to say, I've got an announcement to make soon anyway."

"What's that?"

Makoto growled out, Gren just snickered.

"You'll soon see what I'm talking about, don't worry about that now."

"S-So, you're saying that I could...wait, you're..."

Before Makoto could finish, Vali strode over, with a protective expression on her face. She pushed herself between Makoto and Gren, pushing the young man back. She looked at Gren harshly, while he just seemed to be okay with the look, he looked serious.

"What are you saying to my Makoto anyway?"

"Nothing, I'm just having a friendly chat with my dear lord after all. That's all there is too it, don't worry so much about it."

"Then, leave. Don't speak to him, about him, or come near him ever again, understand me? If you try and even touch him, then I am going to kill you myself."

Vali's threat made Gren chuckle nervously, and he backed away slowly.

Once he was gone, Vali turned to Makoto, concern in her eyes. She bent down towards him, and looked into his eye.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Makoto answered dryly, not wanting to worry Vali and the likes.

"I worry, because I love you."

Makoto's face slightly heated up, but he remembered the situation he was in, and stopped that. Though Vali's hand placed itself on his face, stroking his cheek. He felt conflicted on what he was supposed to do right now.

"...I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about. I am the Queen of a Maou-sama, you know? I have to be strong, and right now, it seems like a situation has gone down, and if I am right, then there's no time to rush in and-"

"Whoa there buddy." Azazel said, getting between the two, Vali showing a dissatisfied face. "I know what you're thinking and it is foolish to do anything of the sort right now, chasing down the Vampire and Neko from the old school building would be difficult, and it could result in getting the Vampire killed."

"Even then, we have to do something! Koneko-chan and Gasper-san are in danger, I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Makoto argued, but Azazel shook his head.

"We have to have a plan before anything. First of all, we have to confirm our battle strategy, and begin making movements. We can't move recklessly, I thought that you would understand that more than most, I've heard you're also a battle strategist, so what are you going to do in this situation? Charge in recklessly, potentially get the Vampire girl along with the Neko killed, or alternatively, use your mind and think of a plan."

Makoto's eye furrowed in the wake of Azazel's words.

"...I guess you're right, but this just makes me feel conflicted honestly. I don't like this…." His eye went towards Ise, seeing that he was waking up. "Onii-chan! Thank Maou-sama and everything that you're alright!"

Ise blinked as Makoto walked closer, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Ise looked confused, his eyes going around the room.

"I'm sorry, what happened Makoto?"

"Short version, we've been frozen in time. The only ones that aren't the leaders, and Grayfia-san that aren't frozen are myself, Millicas-san, Iri-chan, Xenovia-senpai, and Yumi-senpai." Rias, who was near Ise, pointed to herself. "Oh, I didn't realize you were still active Buchou, I'm sorry about that, didn't mean to make you feel oddly about that~"

"No, it's totally fine, I'm alright, and we're alright, everyone is alright, though most of my peerage are...no, not my peerage, Makoto's peerage, Yumi isn't in mine, but I still have Xenovia, so take that you Shota."

Ise looked on, then shook his head.

"Ignoring that, how are you all not frozen?"

"Our superior powers seem to have been able to fight it off, though Xenovia-senpai activated Durandal to block the effects on her, and Iri-chan…."

"I also held Ma-chan during that and managed to stay fine!" Irina said as she bounced over, hugging onto Makoto's body. "Ise-kun seems fine, must be because he's the Sekiryuutei and the likes. And we also managed to stay safe as well."

Xenovia moved closer, and was holding her Durandal, a holy aura running from it, Yumi appeared on the other side of Makoto and held onto his arm, Millicas also appeared, and held onto his hand tightly.

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct."

"Even then, Makoto, what's happening?"

"It seems to be a terrorist attack Onii-chan."

Makoto said seriously, as Azazel walked closer, pointing towards the windows.

"Would you like to look outside? We're currently under attack from different people-"

DON! DON! DON! DON!

"Iyaaaa! That's just rude!"

Irina huffed at the window, looking at it with annoyance.

"It's because they are magician's, I can tell by their robes."

Millicas said it seriously, looking at the magician's outside.

"Seriously, these guys are just human's?"

Ise couldn't quite believe it, but Makoto understood better.

"Humans can be powerful too Onii-chan. It seems like these ones don't like the powers forming peace." His eye went towards Gren who waved energetically. "We also have been under attack because of it, they don't want us to achieve peace."

Azazel inclined his head, twirling it towards the window, seeing the humans firing off magical powers towards the building's, fortunately, the three powers here, managed to hold back the wave of powers for the moment.

"Those guys are so-called magicians as the young Loli Gremory said. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of Devils by the legendary magician "Merlin Ambrosius" and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a Middle Class Devil."

"We'd be able to beat them then."

Makoto murmured, the Fallen Angel agreed.

"Exactly, the Devils here shouldn't have much of a problem, you're all capable of fighting them off."

"I'm not!" Ise yelled out. "I can't fight them! Don't lump me in the same category!"

"Ise, don't be adorable, you're my Pawn. Any fucking magician wants some, will get a fist in their face, from my fist in their face, and I'll end their lives myself. You just have to toughen up Ise, because I'm not having a Pawn that is going to lose to anyone, I'll teach everyone the meaning of pain and misery, and that means all of you as well, my chicks."

Ise just looked baffled, but Rias held a strong conviction in her eyes, and Azazel just rolled his own eyes.

"Whatever, that was, don't go into that again." Rias frowned, Azazel continuing from before, seeing Ise's confusion about magician's and the likes. "In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

"I just can't believe it!" Serafall yelled. "I'm the Magical Girl here, those women out there are stealing from me! Come on! Ma-tan, tell them that I'm the real Magical Girl here! I might have to go and glitter at them for what they've done!"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"I-I'm sure they don't mean to cause offence to you personally Sera-tan."

"Ya sure? Because these freaks outside want a piece of me Ma-tan. That one there." She pointed to a random stray magician. "She's eyeing me up, she wants to have a fight, and I'll do it, I'll freeze that bitch solid and take her out without even a thought! She wants it to end, and I want it to end too! I'll get her!"

Serafall charged towards the window, but Makoto got in the way, and placed his hands up.

"Whoa there Sera-tan. Calm down, we don't know what kind of powers they have, they might have more powers than we've been shown. I mean, they did time stop us, what if they have the power to stop all of us?"

"Not possible. At least not right now." Azazel cut him off. "Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half Vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state, and since it is in that state, it couldn't affect the people that have already fought it off, like the big guys, and girls here, we're perfectly safe from it. And since it's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…and if they continue to increase the powers of the Vampire kid, then even guys like us could be frozen as well. So that half Vampire's potential ability was this high. Interesting huh."

"That's not interesting, that's barbaric!" Makoto yelled back. "They can't just use Gasper-san and her abilities like that! She's in danger along with Koneko-chan, and we're just sitting around here, talking about it. Shouldn't we be making a plan to go and get them?"

"We are, by discussing the situation." Gabriel said, coming over, and hugged Makoto from behind, antagonizing Serafall. "I understand how dire the situation is Makoto-kun, but we have to think clearly and calmly. I also know Makoto-kun is a pure soul and wants to go and help, but we have to remain calm for Koneko-sans and Gasper-sans sake right now."

Serafall for once didn't have anything to say, she agreed with Gabriel. Though she was grinding her teeth at the fact that she was holding onto Makoto tightly.

"Yeah, you're right, but still, I'm worried for Koneko-chan and Gasper-san and what they could be doing to them, I don't like it."

Rias nodded her head, sharpening her eyes.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building and they've even kidnapped Koneko as well…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use her power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

"Not even the time you fell into a pile of camel dung?"

"Not even that time Millicas! Please don't do this to me right now! I'm already angry as hell! I want to go and bust some heads!"

Rias' aura raised into the sky, and her eyes blazed with fury. Serafall pushed Rias away.

"Calm down beached...erm, Rias-chan~"

"Beached...what am I beached exactly?"

Rias' intrigue was brought up heavily, her eyes dancing with emotion.

"Nothing Rias-chan, calm down~"

Rias wasn't calmed at all, she knew Serafall was saying things about her, and she didn't like it.

"By the way, the armies of the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

Azazel put a hand on Rias' shoulder with a tap, but Rias mercilessly brushed the hand away.

"Screw off you freaky bastard. You're dreadful-"

"In bed."

"-in bed!"

Rias finished off, the she gasped, and glared at Serafall who snickered dangerously.

"Rias!"

Sirzechs butted in, making her fall her eyes to the ground.

"What? He touched me Onii-sama. I didn't like it, so I called him what he was."

"Not that, the fact that you slept with him! To give yourself to such a person Rias, you shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't though! It's her!" She pointed at Serafall who made a cute face. "She forced me to say it!"

"If it isn't Princess, then it is someone else. It's always someone else, isn't it Rias?"

"Ya what?! I'm being set up all of the time! Why don't you help me Onii-sama instead of yelling at me!? First you take my vodka, my coping mechanism, then you let Princess assault me, and now Serafall-sama is getting digs in at me! Everyone is abusing me and I don't know why they would do this to me!"

As she said that, Azazel's hand went towards the window. Then, a countless number of spears of light appeared in the sky outside. The spears of lights rained down all at once at the same time as Azazel lowered his hand, and they were showered down upon the magicians.

The terrorists also made protective barriers, but they went through without any trouble and the magicians were eradicated. The magicians' countless stiff corpses scattered about the school grounds.

"Rias, calm down, you're just upset because of Gasper and Koneko being kidnapped, this isn't your fault."

"Alright Onii-sama, thank you for understanding my frustrations, and I am sorry for getting angry, I'm just worried about Koneko and Gasper."

Sirzechs gave Rias a hug who hugged him back.

"It's okay Rias, we'll get them back."

"Thank you."

Rias smiled at her elder brother, as Makoto looked outside to see that more people were gathering outside.

"There's even more outside now."

"Uuuu, this is bad. If there are more outside, then we could also be wrecked by them as well. We can't do this, we have to fight them."

Irina added, Azazel agreeing.

"We do have to do something. We can't allow the human world to be in danger, and if we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. Hopefully the enemy boss would also show their faces. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"What's wrong with that Azazel? We should be rampaging, shouldn't we?"

Makoto's eye went towards Gren who grinned dangerously.

"You can't be serious."

Makoto spat out, but Gren just shrugged his shoulders.

"I could be, I couldn't be. But we want the enemies to be here, we should just show our faces, and blast away the enemy. Isn't that right my lord? That's how we do it, isn't it? Because, creatures like us, only want death and destruction."

As he said that, all of the leaders suddenly became silent and didn't say anything. Even the usual perky Serafall didn't say anything, she looked quite serious, more than anything else at the moment in time.

"Death and destruction...what kind of person do you think I am?"

Gren moved forward, his eyes locked onto Makoto.

"Because of our nature, that's what we are, my lord. Apep knows it, and you know it too. Deep down, you want it as well, we're the type of people to want destruction, that's what we were made for-"

"Back the hell away from Makoto right now!"

Ise got between them, seeing Gren close the distance.

"Hmmmm, the Sekiryuutei, it is interesting why she chose to leave Makoto in your care."

"In my care..."

"Haven't you ever wondered why you have an Otouto? Why did your parents decide to adopt the lord exactly? Why would they need another child when they have you? Haven't you ever wondered about that?"

"W-Well, it's because..."

Ise didn't have an answer, even Makoto had to wonder what was going on with that. He had wondered that for a long time.

"Exactly, it's because-"

"That's enough, Gren." Azazel cut him off, yanking him back. "Keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you. Do you want to be on the end of my spear, Gren?"

"My, Azazel, what's wrong. Don't you want him to know the truth?"

"Truth?" Makoto asked, looking at everyone around. "Truth about what?" Makoto looked at Gabriel, Serafall, Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs, but they seemed to clam up. His eye went towards Serafall who smiled weakly. "Sera-tan, what's he talking about? What is this truth?"

"O-Oh, I wouldn't know Ma-tan~ Ignore him, he's just a freak or something~"

Serafall deflected, Makoto didn't know what this secret was, but he was sure that Serafall was hiding something.

"Either way, we have to get Gasper and Koneko from the old school building-" More explosions hit the building's barriers, making the room shake. "-before they could breach our defences. Our first objective is to get Gasper and Koneko back."

"Then I'll go and get them."

Makoto said it almost immediately, but Serafall shook her head.

"No Ma-tan, you have no way of getting there."

"I'll just fight through the magician's then. I can't leave them on their own."

Makoto put the thoughts of this truth on the backburner for now, he didn't want to be distracted by it, and promised himself to get the information later on.

"No Ma-tan, you can't. There's too many to fight through, I'll be troubled if Ma-tan got hurt because of this. I wont let my cue and adorable Ma-tan to be damaged because of this, it just can't happen my cutest Queen."

"And what's the alternative? Let Gasper-san and Koneko-chan be used and hurt? No, I can't have that happen Sera-tan, she and I promised when we were nervous or scared, we'd go to one another, and Koneko-chan also needs my help as well. I can't let them down, and definitely can't let them be hurt either. I've got to go right now, before anything dangerous happens to them. I'll freeze my way over there, everything that comes across me to go and get her. They can't be used like this."

"Hmph, Makoto, you've got a confident face, it's quite sexy actually."

Vali said it without a care, making him shyly look to the ground.

Rias showed a calm face, as she held up her hand.

"No, Makoto, they're my servants, though Koneko's going to you due to her threatening me, I'll go."

"No offence but there's only one of you, how are you going to get there?"

Irina asked with intrigue, Rias showed a glare.

"I'll castle over then, wont I? Yeah, didn't expect an answer like that, did you?"

Irina looked unsure of why she seemed so aggressive all of a sudden.

"Castle?"

"Castling, using the Rook piece to switch the King and Rooks places on a chess board." Makoto answered Irina's doubts. "Sona-senpai did just this move the last time we played chess. It makes sense that a feature like that exists in the Evil Pieces due to it being based off of chess and the likes."

"That's right Makoto." Rias called happily. "I left my unused Rook piece in the club room, and with that, I can just zip over and get to my place that I want. Yeah, that sounds great to me, I'll go in and bust some heads."

"I would actually like to see you try and bust some heads. You're the weakest one here at our age group, even weaker than the Knight of Serafall."

Rias' eyes went towards Gren who grinned.

"Fuck you, I'll bust your head in a minute. You dare speak to me, Rias Gremory, like I am a bad person and weak. I'm not weak, I contended with Kokabiel, and damaged him, no one else here did anything like that."

"My lord killed him you idiot. You're not strong, you're weak, why are you even a King? Your own Pawn probably has surpassed you by now. Don't you ever tire of being the weakest member of your peerage?"

Reminded the young man towards Rias. Rias held a hand to her mouth and sighed deeply.

"I'm not letting you get to me this time, don't even start with me. I...Onii-sama, tell him please, he's abusing my kind nature once more." Sirzechs placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder, and laughed, her tears became a little moist at the same time. "Why are you laughing at me? I already have self esteem issues, you're adding, not subtracting, from the problem."

"I wasn't laughing in a mean way Rias, I was just laughing at your nature, kind and hard working as always." Rias looked at Gren who flipped her off secretly. She gasped, and went to say something, but Sirzechs cut her off once more. "Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through Castling with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer Ojou-sama and one other."

"I'll go with her then if she's transporting."

Makoto quickly said it, but Ise laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You stay here, dude."

"But Onii-chan..."

"Your King is here, and you're her Queen. Like I do with Buchou and how I would protect her with my life, you've got to do the same. Don't worry about Gasper and Koneko-chan, I'll send them your love."

"Onii-chan!"

Makoto yelled back, but Ise just laughed.

"Don't worry dude, it's fine, Loli's aren't my thing anyway. You stay with your King and protect her with your life, alright? That's what the Queen of a King should do, you're her second in command, you've got to show your best side."

"...When did it flip from me giving you the pep talks to you giving them to me?"

Makoto's question was answered with a sly grin from Ise.

"It's because I'm older, though not wiser...well, I'm also smart too! But yeah, stay here with your King, I'll get Gasper and Koneko-chan, and get them to safety, I promise you."

Makoto knew Ise was right, and that he should stay with Serafall just in case, and he also didn't trust Gren either. And he knew he could rely on Ise, he was quite the reliable person and therefore, Ise was going to be the best bet now.

"Then, get them back Onii-chan, make sure that they're safe."

"Count on it."

Ise and Makoto had an understanding with one another, and Rias just snickered perversely.

"Onii-sama, let's do this right now."

"Alright then Rias, lets do this." Sirzechs' eyes quickly moved in Azazel's direction. "Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

"I control him all night in bed~"

Rias smiled out perversely, Ise's eyes turning towards her. She winked towards him and then she placed a hand on her breast teasingly. Makoto didn't know what was wrong with her honestly due to the situation they were in.

Azazel gave Rias a disappointed look, then turned towards Ise, grabbing something out of his breast pocket.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

Azazel called out to me.

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"

"That's right Azazel! Don't mess with my Pawn, or you're going to get it!"

Rias threatened, but Azazel just chuckled lightly at her, antagonizing her.

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this." Azazel threw something at him. He caught it and looked...they seemed to be wide rings to put around the hand. Multiple layers of strange characters were carved into them. "Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half Vampire, put one on her. It'll help her control her power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…?"

"Ooh come on, you don't know who the other is for? Fucking idiot. It's for you, you moronic twit."

Gren snickered out, Ise shooting a glare in his direction.

"Watch it! Don't speak to me like that!"

"Oh, what are you going to do exactly? Gonna fight me are we? Because I've been dying to fight the Sekiryuutei-"

Vali cut off Gren while swatting her hand at his face, knocking him back, and he growled "Fucking bitch." but she paid no heed, her eyes dangerously on Ise, almost like she was going to kill him for that one brief moment.

"The Sekiryuutei will be my opponent, if he becomes interesting. And if this makes him interesting, then so be it." Makoto lowered his face, so Vali patted his head. "You wont be watching our eventual fight, I know how hard it must be to think about which side to vote for in victory, but you don't have to worry."

"Y-Yes...I suppose."

Makoto wasn't sure he liked the idea of Vali and Ise fighting, ever. He loved them both, in different ways, but equally strong.

Azazel casually glanced at Gren who grinned darkly, and then there was the look from Gren right back. His hand seemed to be tightening, surprising the likes of Ise and the others that he actually had the inclination to glare at someone.

"Gren was right about one thing, it was for you Ise. You haven't mastered the power of the [Welsh Dragon], right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price. As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied on you. Your Pawn power has been blocked, right?"

"Where did you get that information Azazel? I never told you."

Rias declared boldly, as Serafall snickered.

"Why speak like you're angry Rias-chan?"

"I am angry! Extremely angry!"

Azazel just laughed as a response to Rias' anger, making her more angry by the second.

"This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of piece distribution, Ddraig is seven and you're one, right? No, it may be 7.9 and 0.1. Promotion also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting Ddraig's true power. Either way, it's a fact that releasing Ddraig's power will release the seal as well, right, Rias Gremory?"

"Just, don't piss me off Azazel, I've had enough of your antics. I'll slap your tongue if you don't begin behaving."

"You're going to slap my tongue...whatever, I'd like to see you try and slap my tongue, is that a punishment by the way?" Rias huffed and turned away, Azazel's eyes going towards Ise once more. "Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in armour-equipped mode."

Azazel stated it calmly, and Rias turned back to see Gren once again flipping her off, and laughing at her. She tightened her fist, fully wanting to punch him hard.

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

Michael asked Azazel while sighing, but the Fallen Angel Governor just smiled fearlessly.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…"

Michael murmured, as Rias received the so-called special technique formula from her forehead by Grayfia.

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia. If this happens to my Bishop and Rook, I might implode."

Rias narrowed her eyes as she said it, worried for her peerage members.

* * *

While they were inside getting ready, Azazel and Vali were deep in talk.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the centre using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

Azazel gave his opinion, and before he could say anything, Gren spoke up disgustingly.

"Hmph, why don't you just blow up the place that the Vampire chick and Neko are in?" Gren's disgusting words once again echoed in the room. "It would be easier than just doing this, sending in the clown with red hair, and her pervert."

"I'm not even a fucking clown you cheeky rat! I'll slap your tongue!"

"Why do you keep threatening to slap peoples tongues?" Rias glared. "Either way, I was just saying, we'd save a lot of trouble if we went that way with it, destroy the entire place, and then we'd be rid of the time stop, and we'd be up to full force, right? Or we could go with the clowns plan and slap their tongues."

Rias breathed hard through her nose.

"That's it, show me your tongue."

Rias went to take a step, but Ise stopped her with his hand, making Rias growl. Makoto on the other hand was becoming sick of the young man, and wanted to hurt him, make him stop saying and even suggesting stupid things like this.

"We're not killing Gasper-san or Koneko-chan, Gren! Seriously, you keep saying stupid things, why are you even speaking at all? If you don't have anything constructive to say, then don't speak at all."

"What's wrong with my way of thinking my lord? That's what we do, we bring death, you know? We aren't even supposed to live in the light, people like you and I, that's why Apep-sama wants to bring you back to the darkness, where we belong."

"Seriously, what is it with-"

"Anyway, Vali." Azazel cut Makoto off before he could say anything else. "You should go, the Hakuryuukou disrupting their ranks should be good."

"Should I also, slap their tongues?"

Makoto bit his lower lip and Azazel outright laughed, along with Serafall.

"Good joke Vali-chan! I'm beginning to like you even more! Yes, you can be apart of Ma-tan's harem~"

"I was apart of it before you even met him."

Vali answered back, but Rias couldn't get what Vali said out of her head.

"You're on my list Vali! Mark my words, I'll come for you!"

"Onii-chan! You're gonna have to stop her threatening stronger people!"

Ise panicked, but Vali just laughed at Rias, triggering her even more.

"Well, you're not on mine, meaning you aren't important enough. I don't even remember your name honestly." Rias breathed hard through her nose. "Understood Azazel, I'll do this. It was becoming boring just sitting around here anyway. Even though magicians of this level don't pose much of a challenge, I'll just have to show my strength to them and make them think twice." Vali agreed to Azazel's suggestion while letting out a breath. Wings of light spread out from Vali's back, her Sacred Gear. "Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form. When the light stopped, her body was wrapped in a whole-body armour that emitted a white radiance. It looked so close to Ise's, though hers was built for a woman's body, it showed her curves still, but was a bulky like armour, like Ise's.

Seeing such an armour, Makoto was enamored by the beautiful radiance it gave off. He moved closer, and then patted the armour, Vali looking down and removed her helmet, and ungloved one of her hands from the armour.

"What is it?"

"I told you all those years ago that white suited you. Just look what has become of you, in such a thing. So, this is Balance Breaker huh for the Hakuryuukou. Looking at it in the light, you're even more...erm, you look very good Vali-san."

Vali smiled, showing Azazel that she actually did have the capacity to do that. She bent down towards his level, placing a hand on his face. He shyly looked towards her as her eyes looked into his golden one.

"Are you worried for me?"

"...Of course I'm worried for you, honestly. Even if they aren't strong, there's a lot of them, you have to be careful in these kind of situations Vali-san."

"Don't worry, I wont be hurt."

"How do you know that?"

Vali showed a rare smile on her lips, and then moved to Makoto's face. In one fell swoop, she laid her lips upon his own and grabbed his butt with her ungloved hand at the same time, groping him, and made him squirm and moan at the same time into her mouth, gaining jealousy looks from some of the women in the room.

When she pulled away from him, she smirked at him.

"Because I've got you wishing me luck, and that's all I need. Besides, I know that if I don't do something and you're hurt because of it, then I'll never forgive myself."

"Geez, Vali, when did you get so-" A harsh punch happened on him. "Vali..." Azazel squeaked out, grabbing his crotch. "Why..."

"Shut up, that's why." Azazel shed tears and went into the corner as Vali petted Makoto's butt, making him scowl. "What's with the face? You know that it is my favourite part of you, and it is the best one. The only one that I want."

"...Silly Vali-san, you're still the same as always, being weird and saying and doing weird things." Makoto took her face with his hands, and gently laid his lips onto her own, shocking Ise and some others. "Come back to me Vali-san."

"Yeah, I'll come back."

Somehow, Makoto...didn't believe that.

He felt, something off about her words.

He didn't know what it was, but something felt, weird to him, and he couldn't quite place his finger on it either.

"I love you, my Makoto."

Before he could think though, Vali gave him one last squeeze from behind and a kiss, making him moan once more, then took to the window in blinding speeds, going so fast that the glass shattered from just the pressure of her speed.

At that instant she went outside, she took out magician's left, right and centre. She was like a one woman army, she didn't hold anything back, she kicked butt. Her power was even felt by those in the room and some people like Ise shuddered at the feeling of what was going on right now.

Even though she took them down without a worry, the group still came more and more. It seemed like they were endless. Even with the corpses of the magicians on the ground, they didn't seem to respond to that and just went at Vali with their magic's, but didn't end up touching her body due to the armour, Vali truly was a strength Ise was worried about, and Makoto marvelled at.

* * *

Since Vali had the outside, and Grayfia was preparing the others, the conversations from before continued, with Azazel's eyes being on Makoto and the gang, but Sirzechs held questions for Azazel instead.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Michael couldn't help but note that quickly, which Azazel agreed to wholeheartedly.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

It wasn't just Makoto and Ise who were the ones that didn't know what that was. It also seemed like Sirzechs and Michael were the ones that didn't understand it either. Though Makoto had to admit the name seemed kinda lame.

"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, thanks to my Vice Governor." Azazel said it quickly and honestly. "It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Hmph, who needs Longinus possessors, they can't contend with us real monsters."

Gren's words were followed by a grin on his face. His eyes went towards Makoto who didn't even flinch under his gaze, he didn't even look all that bothered honestly. He just looked normal about everything that was going on.

"Their goal is?"

Gabriel asked with a cute look on her face.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

"So, they're just out for world destruction then?"

At Makoto's question, Azazel shrugged his shoulders.

"More than likely, probably. The organisation's leader is the powerful fiendish Dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

[—!]

Most people became speechless, but Gren's wicked face grew larger.

"Well, fiendish is a bit harsh Azazel. Ophis is someone that is a Dragon God, I've always wanted to fight that person, that, thing. It doesn't even have a gender, isn't that adorable? I've heard recently, it's been going by a female gender, though it has been known to appear male as well." Gren's eyes went towards Makoto who stared back honestly, and earnestly. "My lord, do you remember the name Ophis?"

"S-Should I?"

Gren's wickedness came out even more, showing a disapproving smile.

"Well, that's not good, you don't remember. Ophis wont be pleased, it might even become unstable and destroy everyone here."

"W-What are you saying? I don't even know any Ophis."

"My, Chelia did a number on you, didn't she?" Gren walked closer slowly. "That girl truly did take you away from us, but no longer Makoto, my lord, and saviour, you'll be coming back to us soon enough."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

[That's not true, Makoto-sama.]

Makoto gasped at the voice, and a magical circle appeared on the ground. It seemed like a Devils one, and Millicas saw the look of the circle, and pointed at it with danger.

"That's the circle of the Leviathan."

"Leviathan? But Sera-tan's right there."

Makoto wasn't quite sure what Millicas was talking about.

Millicas shook her head.

"No, that's not quite right, this one is the original Makoto-san. We'll have to be extra careful. Like...because of the four original Maou-sama's death, this one is the descendant of the true Leviathan, like there will be for the other Maou-sama's. I heard that the descendant from Lucifer is dangerous, but I couldn't predict who that is, only having heard so little information about it all."

Sirzechs clicked his tongue, looking at Grayfia.

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise-kun quickly!"

"Yes!"

Grayfia urged Ise and Rias to go to a corner of the meeting room, and a small magic circle was created on the floor.

Ise looked towards Makoto who smiled towards him, Ise though felt unsure, he felt like something was going to go down.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the fortunes of battle."

"W-Wait, Grayfia!? Onii-sama! Don't do this Grayfia! Onii-sama! I need to help out too!"

Rias pleaded, but Sirzechs' eyes went towards Ise.

"Ise-kun, I'm leaving Rias to you."

"C-Count on me sir!"

Ise saluted, while Rias sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, sighing even more.

Ise and Rias were enveloped in the light of transfer, ans disappeared from that place entirely, and in that place, was a Rook piece. Serafall went towards it, and picked it up, placing it in her pocket, confusing Grayfia.

"Serafall-sama, what are you doing?"

"Playing a fun game~"

Serafall sang out happily, and honestly.

* * *

The magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room. As they saw it, all the leaders of the three great powers were shocked. Azazel laughed, and Sirzechs made a sour expression. Gabriel held a hand to her chest, while Gren's hand tightened tighter, and his fingers became sharper, and claw like. It almost looked like his hand was erupting scales.

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it. She had glasses on her face, Makoto thought that she probably was the opposite of Serafall in pretty much every way.

He felt Yumi appear beside him, as did Irina. Millicas and Xenovia also went towards Makoto, standing behind him. They all looked towards him, like he had the answers, he didn't. He didn't know what was going to happen, all he could know was that he was going to be fighting soon enough.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs with a fearless tone.

"Oi! W-Why are you even here Katerea-chan anyway?!"

"Sera-tan? What's wrong, do you know her personally?"

Makoto had to ask seeing that even more than Gabriel, she looked as if she was going to attack the woman, but for reasons, Makoto didn't know why that was.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Katerea Leviathan." It was odd seeing Serafall so fully serious. Her eyes didn't even falter for a second, her expression went so stiff that Makoto was sure that she was going to attack. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you even come here anyway!?"

Katerea didn't seem to care all that much, and just shot Serafall a dirty look.

Serafall's eyes never wavered, and her expression went even colder as her eyes went around the room, Katerea's eyes went towards Makoto and then adopted a smile.

"My, it seems like you've de-aged perhaps?"

"...Why are you looking at me?"

Makoto asked. The woman, Katerea Leviathan, who was descended from the original Leviathan, gave a defiant smile and spoke.

"My lord, it has been so long. You've become different, and Apep-sama was also worried about you. Why have you decided to sign your life away to becoming a Devil slave? Could there be a reason as to why you're doing this?"

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

"...Does Ophis want Ma-tan Katerea-chan?"

Katerea's eyes went towards Serafall, and chuckled darkly.

"For a pretender to speak to me, and then take the one that will bring about ruin to your side, you truly did plan it out, didn't you Serafall?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Serafall innocently stated, but Makoto looked on with confusion.

"I mean, you chose to bring in that boy there, to your peerage, as a weapon!" Makoto gasped as Serafall's eyes became wet, shuddering away like the world was going away. "That's the reason you chose to make him your Queen! You understand what powers that boy has! Even Ophis is interested in him and wants him to come with me!"

"Sera-tan...w-what is she saying…? Y...You made me...become your Queen...because I'm a weapon…? N-No, Sera-tan wouldn't do that but...weapon...I'm a weapon..."

Slowly, but surely, Makoto's mind was breaking at the thoughts of what his life was.

"No Ma-tan! She's lying! Don't believe her! You're my Queen! Don't worry about what she says, just listen to me my Queen! You're the best Queen ever-"

"Also, the greatest weapon, Serafall." Serafall bit her lower lip. Katerea's eyes went towards Makoto. "My lord, has no one here told you yet?" Makoto's eye tightened on her. "I'm sorry about that, why don't I fill you in instead? It's no secret to the higher ups, and the one that saw it last time. The only reason you aren't here right now, is because of Serafall and the others, and especially Chelia, a so-called normal life with…." She turned her eyes discreetly to Gren who grinned from ear to ear, then turned her eyes back to Makoto. "My lord, why don't you come with me now, and save the upset of killing these people? I promise, if you come with me now, then we'll call off this attack and everyone here will be saved. Isn't that what you'd like?"

Makoto's eyebrows became furrowed, and a nervous sweat overcame him.

"...Did you do all of this, just for me? You wanted...me?"

"Originally, we came here to break peace apart." Katerea announced swiftly. "We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed, and you my lord, you can do that. You might not be a pure blooded Devil, but your darkness, and ours coincide with one another, you were bred to be the changer of this world, as was some other special children. You happen to be bred from the genes of the strongest one of them."

"Bred….you know who my parents are?"

"I know one of them anyway, though the term 'parent' could be a stretch, who knows, I'm not privy to that. I'm not so sure on the other one, but your real Otou-sama is-"

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

Makoto heard Azazel cut her off, he felt his heart beat increase by the second and his heart felt like it was shattering at the same time.

Katerea just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world, and our first goal, is to capture, Makoto Hyoudou right there!"

Makoto backed away as Katerea's smirk grew more and more.

"...If I went with you, you'd leave everyone alone, right?"

"Ma-tan! Don't even go with her, that's an order!"

It was the first time that Serafall had said that, but Makoto looked at her seriously.

"But...she's here for me, all of this, is because of me, and if people die here, it is because of me...I couldn't take it if someone died because they wanted me...it wouldn't be fair..."

"Ma-tan! You're not going because of this! You're my Queen, I wont lose you to this bitch and her group of freaky weirdos! She would have done this regardless of you or not, even if you went with her, then it would mean that their group gain you and that's not good, and they wouldn't stop either, that's just how these people are!"

Makoto wasn't so sure, but he didn't want anyone to die because of him either.

Irina, Yumi, Xenovia and Millicas all stood in front of Makoto, in a defensive manner.

"You wont take my Ma-chan away! You'll have to go through me first!"

"That's right, Makoto-kun is staying with us! Even try it and I'll cut you down myself!"

"Even though I hold no sexual feelings for Makoto here, he is Ise's Otouto, therefore will be my Otouto as well, and I will not let you guys touch him!"

"They're right, you're going to have to get through all of us before you can do anything! We might not be like you, but together, we'll defend Makoto-san to our last breath, because he's going to be our King, besides Xenovia, and he's the one that we love, so don't even try it!"

Hearing the words of Irina, Yumi, Xenovia and Millicas, Makoto's eye gained some small tears, and he shed them hard.

"Everyone..."

His small voice caused the others to turn around and each lend their smile towards him, giving him strength to continue on.

Katerea cackled like a villain would.

"My, seems like the legends about those creatures gathering allies are true. Even the evil versions of them could do the same thing."

Makoto's eye wavered, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

However, Serafall's rage was becoming more than she could handle.

The power radiating off her, was more than enough to destroy everyone else. The power even flew into the sky, and froze the roof. Grayfia and the others around her backed away, even Katerea backed away as well, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

Gren's scaly hand became even more strong, and his eyes turned towards Gabriel, she was unknowingly in danger, since she looked towards Katerea, not paying attention to what was going on with Gren.

Serafall's eyes focused on Katerea, and she took a step forward, her ice powers freezing the ground below her.

"You're not having my Queen Katerea! So there! Go and jump in a ditch or something!"

Serafall yelled seriously, showing a defiant look on her face.

Nothing and no one was going to take away her Queen, that was a guarantee.

"My, such a cute phrase Serafall. I didn't think you had it in you. To sound so angrily towards me, it is funny. You don't even have the right to say something like that to me. You also had the same goal, yes? As soon as you found him, you turned him into your Queen. You also understood that having a power that large on your side would be the best."

"No, that's not even true! I made Ma-tan my Queen because I chose to do so! That's all there is too it! I didn't do anything else because I'm a bad person! I just...Ma-tan is my Queen, and that's all there is too it. It doesn't matter about anything else, Ma-tan is the only one who I love, and cherish. You're making something out of nothing! It doesn't matter what Ma-tan is! It only matters who he is to me! He's the man that I love, and I wont have you take my Ma-tan! If you try, then I'll freeze you solid you bitch!"

Katerea's eyes went towards Serafall, and she grabbed a staff out of her pocket, and enlarged it with her powers. Wondering what that was, Serafall did the same thing with her own magical staff, showing it towards Katerea.

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself, along with taking your Queen and having him for myself. Then, Ophis will become the God of the new world, and use the lord's power for our goals. It's fine if it's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs, your era is over. And Serafall, today your era is going to come to an end."

The expressions of Sirzechs, Gabriel, Serafall and Michael all darkened at Katerea's words.

However, before they could even say anything, Gren moved swiftly, and shot towards Gabriel.

"You die first bitch!"

"Huh?"

Gabriel let out surprise when she saw Gren moving at her at blinding speeds. She went to raise a barrier, but it wasn't going to make it in time. She widened her eyes, and felt sick about what was going on, she didn't want to be stabbed.

"Fiery Ice Wave!"

Makoto's hands erupted with a lower version of his powerful attack, slamming against Gren and fired him off his feet. The man smashed against the wall, and then out of the room, saving Gabriel's life in the process.

"Makoto-kun I..."

Gabriel didn't know how to express any gratitude right now. All she could do was look on with a smile on her face, and a song in her heart.

"Been wanting to do that since the moment I met the douche." Makoto said it with a grin on his face, turning towards Katerea. "Oi, you, I've had about enough of your lip. Speaking to my King like that. I don't pretend to understand what's going on, because I don't understand. But I do know that I'm not going to lose to anything and anyone either! That means you and your buddy Gren down there! You're not getting me either!"

Serafall's eyes went towards Makoto, seeing that he was showing his strong side as well.

So, she decided to do the same thing.

"Hey Katerea-chan! Screw you!"

BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What the actual fuck?!"

Serafall slammed her wand into the side of Katerea's face, her eyes popping out of her skull as she was sent the same way as Gren was beforehand, giggling softly to herself at the sight, then winked at the others around.

"Don't worry about Katerea-chan, I've got her. No one interfere, this is my battle."

Serafall showed a strong disposition, she wasn't about to back down either, due to it being Makoto and she was never going to lose her Queen to anyone, not even Katerea.

"Ooh, I wanted to test out my new Artificial Sacred Gear as well." He brought out a gold dagger with a jewel on top of it. "Oh well, I guess it would be inferior to the original anyway. Even then, it seems like I've got some test subjects entering battle." His eyes went towards Makoto and Irina. "Make me proud kids."

Both of them shivered in place, not sure how they were going to do this.

"Serafall, that's dangerous-"

Sirzechs was cut off when Serafall waved her fingers at her.

"She wanted to fight for the title of Maou-sama, that's fine with me, I don't have a problem with that. Besides, she also tried to steal my Queen in front of me, such an action is unforgivable, I'll deal with her myself. Ma-tan-"

"I'm fighting Gren, and stopping this once and for all!"

Makoto rushed the hole Gren made, and then jumped out of it.

Irina and the others were flabbergasted, but Serafall pumped her arms.

"Ooh yeah! Me too!"

Serafall rushed the hole and jumped out of it as well, making Sirzechs sigh deeply.

"She's always impulsive."

"I'm heading out as well!"

Irina didn't even hold back, and jumped out of the window as well, Millicas following after her without saying anything.

"I'm coming Makoto-kun."

"Well, I might as well join them as well."

Yumi also followed after him together with Xenovia, so they could fight alongside their comrades.

Azazel looked towards the worried Sirzechs, and laughed.

"Don't look so worried, a special guest is here as well, watching over that boy. Besides, Serafall seems fired up, and wanting to bust out some punishment, I think it would be a good idea if we let her do it."

Sirzechs wasn't so sure, and worried for them all.

* * *

Getting outside, Makoto and Gren looked at one another, as he stood up off the ground, Serafall and Katerea facing off one another as well, showing that they weren't going to back down because of this either.

Katerea got off the ground as well, and glared at Serafall.

"As always, your tactics are amazing to say the least. Attacking me like that, it is tactless, isn't it? Either way, I am surprised that you're still living to be honest. I've always hated you, and now getting in the way of the lord returning to our side. You know what has to happen Serafall, he needs to come to our side, to release the powers of Apep-sama and the others. He has to, and I wont hold back because of your selfishness."

Serafall placed a hand over her own heart, and showed a resolute look on her face.

"I wouldn't think it is something like selfishness, Ma-tan and I are together, and there's no way I'm letting a hell bitch like you touch my cutest Queen. I'd rather die than hand over Ma-tan to you. It isn't about being with Ma-tan because he happens to have power, it is about the fact that my Ma-tan is my Queen, that's all there is too it!"

An aura surrounded that of Serafall, and the same thing happened with the young woman known as Katerea. She looked towards Makoto briefly, seeing him squaring off with Gren, then he turned back towards Katerea with a grin on her face, the ground freezing below her.

"So, the thing you desire, is the Queen that you have there, is it? That's cute, I like that kind of mentality Serafall. But today you take your last breath, you wont be walking away from this battle alive, I can assure you of this."

Serafall didn't even bat an eyelid, and showed no worry on her face at all.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the [Monsters of the End]. Not a bad opponent. Katerea Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me? I don't mind fighting you this time Katerea-chan, I've decided to become your opponent to the bitter end, for my Ma-tan!"

Katerea responded to her intense challenge with a fearless smile of her own.

"I was just wishing for that, bitch who stole my rightful place."

Immediately, Serafall, and Katerea shot into the sky, with the aura of death around both of them, their powers clashing in the sky. The powers of Serafall, and Katerea were so grand that the area around them began being blown apart. Not even the school was totally safe, the auras alone was allowing the barrier to be smashed and smushed from the powers of the women.

"Sera-tan, that's-"

"Don't worry Ma-tan, it's alright, I've got this, just handle yourself."

Serafall said it with a cute smile on her lips.

From the sky, a roaring sound could be heard, as well as a dazzling light. When looking above, Serafall and Katerea Leviathan were attacking and defending intensely.

Serafall made multiple thick and heavy spears of ice easily exceeding her own height appear, and threw them at Katerea. Katerea laid out several layers of defensive magic circles and blocked the ice attacks.

"Damn bitch! I'm gonna kill you Serafall!"

"Haha, didn't you even know? I'm the magical girl, Levia-tan! And I defeat bad people, and that means you~"

Serafall winked and twirled at the same time, igniting rage within Katerea.

"Fucking whore! Stop making stupid poses, and just perish with a thought or something! I hate everything about you!"

The schoolyard had received great damage here and there from the after-effects of those attacks and defences. If the Maou's and the others hadn't been protecting the new school building, significant crumbling would probably have happened to the building.

It was also fortunate that the entire school site was enveloped in a strong barrier. If not, the surrounding residential area would have also taken damage. Though it still was coming dangerously close to a horrid conclusion.

* * *

Ise, and Rias looked towards the tied up Gasper who looked as if she had been crying, seeing Koneko nearby, looking roughed up. Rias held her hand out in front of her, looking pissed off. Ise looked the same as well, as if they were going to kill someone.

"Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn Devils!"

The interior was occupied by magicians wearing robes with magical symbols on them.

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-senpai!"

Rias confirmed Gasper's safety and was relieved as well.

"...Great, the cavalry."

Koneko added with a relieved face.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…" However, Gasper just broke into tears then. "It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…"

Gasper raggedly shed tears. Captured and being used by the enemy, she thought she was being a bother to them.

Rias kindly smiled at that Gasper.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That...now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

But Rias' words didn't get through to Gasper, and she shook her head.

"…I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…even b-because of me, t-they're going to capture Makoto-san..."

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free! Also, you know...erm, you've built up a bond with Makoto, right?" Gasper's eyes brightened at the name. "He was extremely pissed off when he found out that you were here. He was going to storm over, and rescue you himself."

Some light returned to her eyes.

"R-Really?"

Ise confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"That's right, Gasper! I talked him out of it, since he has to stay and protect his King, but he was willing to place everything on the line for you! For both you and Koneko-chan!" Koneko's face lifted up as well. "So, don't give up-"

Right before their eyes, Gasper was struck by a female magician. The magician seized Gasper's hair and gave a sneer.

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

The magician assessed Rias with a contemptuous look.

"You what?! You saying that I'm too soft!? You wanna see my power!? I'll kill you too you heartless bitch!"

Rias' body radiated with a strong aura, as if she was going to be killing everyone herself.

The magician pulled Gasper's hair, making her whimper out. Rias pulled her hand back, and sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to make rash movements.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half Vampire and used her effectively as a tool? If you had made her Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing Fallen Angels, she might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"T-This—"

Ise tried to strike back at that offensive remark, but Rias grabbed his shirt, and pulled him back.

"Don't Ise."

Rias murmured against his ear, making him breathe out aggressively.

But she didn't care right now, she wanted to save her servant.

"I…treasure my servant."

Rias was staying as calm as she could, but it was rather difficult.

Hyuh! Bon!

The magician fired a small magic bullet at Rias. Rias' uniform was partly blown away, and white skin peeked out…her breast could be seen a little.

"What the fuck bitch!? That could have hurt my nipple! Are you fucking crazed!? These babies are a gift from my Okaa-san and my Otou-san you know!? Watch it, or I'm gonna open a can of whoop ass on you bitch! That's it, show me your tongue, I'll slap it."

The magician looked troubled on how to respond to that.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a Devil, daughter of Gremory."

The magician's words were covered in jealousy.

"Good, I hope you're jealous, because you're ugly, with a heart to match."

Ise looked at her incredulously, not believing that she actually just said that.

Koneko however just snickered to herself.

The magician put a blade at Gasper's neck.

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun. Also, don't speak to me like that again."

The magician stuck out a hand, and started releasing even more magic. Rias isn't showing any sign of avoiding it.

Ise became panicked on what he was supposed to do. He knew what he had to do though to protect her, and placed himself between Rias and the bullets.

Bon!

The bullet grazed the lower part just a little from Ise's neck, and he felt the pain. It wasn't like for Riser's blast, but it was painful al the same. Ise then realizes that they aimed for her face, which made him all the more angry.

Rias though just went towards Gasper with her eyes.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go! You can have Makoto if you like! ...Just don't go to his peerage too, I mean, I've lost Koneko there and Yumi and maybe Akeno, so yeah...please stay on my peerage, but do what you want with Makoto, that would be fine, right?"

Ise looked at Rias as if she was a truly great woman, and some fun mixed in as well. Gasper broke up in tears and didn't know how to respond. The tears themselves didn't represent sadness, or any negative emotions, they were all happiness that she felt accepted and the likes.

Rias nodded her head, while Ise couldn't keep back his spirits anymore.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Akeno-san! Asia! Kiba, Koneko-chan and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out! And there's Makoto as well! He was the most worried for you! He knows you can be brave, be brave right now!" Ise placed his hand outwards, and activated his Sacred Gear. "Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

A red gauntlet was equipped on his left arm.

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

"Sure, if you like. I don't mind Ise."

Rias nodded, and his power was raised.

"Ascalon!"

[Blade!]

Along with a new voice, Ise's new weapon Ascalon extended from the shell of his Sacred Gear. The female magicians cautiously watched him. However, he pointed the tip of the sword away from the enemy and at his own hand.

Ise temporarily suppressed the sword's power and personally cut the palm of his right hand with the blade…Blood flowed out of his right hand.

"Fuck shit Ise! W-What the hell!?"

Rias looked at his action dubiously, and even shuddered her own body.

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement by your Master, and even Makoto as well! You can't let either of them down now!"

He stuck out his left hand and extended out Ascalon that had my blood on it in Gasper's direction. Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, which had been on Ascalon, clung near Gasper's mouth. Koneko looked to the side with a sly smile.

"Ise-senpai..."

"Drink it. The blood of me who harbours the strongest Dragon."

"I-I can't!"

"Why!?"

Ise yelled back, so Gasper gained teary eyes.

"B-Because I don't want an STD!"

Ise's mouth fell open, Rias snickered and Koneko outright laughed.

When Ise glared at her, she whistled innocently, and turned away.

"I-I don't have STD's! Wh-Who told you!?"

"...I'd rather not say..."

Gasper hid her face in shame.

Koneko didn't look on, she just had to look away.

"It was Elmen...Mittelt...Koneko-chan?"

Gasper held guilt on her face, Ise eyes blazing.

Koneko looked back to see Ise glaring at her.

"Y-You told her I have STD's!?"

"...Don't you?"

Ise's eyes began watering.

"No! Of course I don't! Don't say such things!"

Rias snickered some more.

"Gasper, it's fine, Ise's got no STD's."

"A-Are you sure Buchou?"

Rias nodded her head.

"Of course, he's still a virgin, it's fine."

Gasper nodded at her words with a strong look.

"Makoto-san...I'll show my bravery too, like you do...Makoto-san lost his eye and lived...so, I can do this and live too!"

Gasper tasted Ise's blood that had arrived at her mouth with her tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed his blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed.

An indescribable chill eerily rang through their bodies.

Ise looked towards Gasper, but found out that she wasn't there at all. Only the rope that had been tying Gasper to the chair was left. The female magicians were also shocked that Gasper had suddenly disappeared, and looked around.

They spread their gazes over the interior of the room and...

[Chichichichichichi.]

A weird chirping was heard. Countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room. The group of red-eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So she transformed, that damn Vampire!"

"Bitch!"

The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance.

Countless black hands were extending out from the female magicians' shadow.

The hands from the shadows tried pulling the girls inside the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a Vampire!"

"Take this!"

Don!

They fired magic bullets at the shadows, but the shadow hands just dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats wrapped around the forms of the magicians and bit at various parts on their bodies.

"You intend...to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The magicians were having a hard time. They were at the mercy of the bats and the hands extending from the shadows.

"Ise, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood."

Ise understood immediately what was going on with Gasper right now.

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!"

The magicians turned their aim towards Ise's and Rias' direction.

"Oh, you want some?! Then come on!"

Ise looked shocked at Rias' words, but she showed a devilish smile.

The countless magic bullets they fired were aimed at Ise and Rias who looked as if she was going to murder, but...

They all stopped in mid-air.

[It's useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks.]

Gasper's voice echoed within the interior of the room. The red eyes of the bats glowed blazingly, it was clear that she was using her Sacred Gear to stop them.

Moreover, she was brilliantly stopping only the magic bullets, and nothing else, showing how much control she had when she was under the influence of blood.

[I'm stopping you people!] Countless numbers of bats made their red eyes shine, and they made the time of all the female magicians in the room stop. [Ise-senpai! The finishing blow!]

"Leave it to me!" Ise started running and touched the magicians. Then, while striking a cool pose in the centre of the room, he cried out. "Dress Break!"

The clothes of the witches who were time-stopped were blown off. As a nosebleed spurted out, Ise gave a smile of victory.

Rias looked on and so did Koneko as she was let out of her binds.

"You're sick you are Ise."

[I'd have to agree.]

Ise, Gasper, Koneko and Rias all looked around for the voice, as darkness erupted behind them. Ise first noticed it, and turned to see Apep standing there, like nothing was going on. Ise's eyes enraged at the man.

"You bastard! You're the one who took Makoto's eye!"

"Aah yes, the lords eye, it was a shame, wasn't it?"

He spoke like there was nothing going on at all.

"Don't say it like there was nothing at all! You'll pay for what you did to him!"

Ise charged forward as his Sacred Gear was activated.

[Boost!]

"Ise! Don't!"

Rias cried but Ise didn't care and charged with the blade. He swung his arm with the blade attacked at the man…

But with two fingers, he caught the blade.

"Ooh, is this all the Sekiryuutei can do?" Apep placed his hand outwards, dark water gathering. "It's clear that we're the superior of the races. Even without my full power, you're nothing at all, you're just a single stain on the ground, ready to be rubbed out."

[Ise-senpai!]

Bats surrounded the young man, and their eyes glowed red. Gasper tried to freeze the man in time, but unlike others...Apep didn't freeze. He looked at the bats, and scoffed at such a sight.

"Silly Vampire, you can't freeze people with powers above your own." He sent a blast of dark water at Ise, smashing his body into a wall, and tore some of his clothing away, he let out a cry as Rias rushed towards him. "Hey, Princess of Gremory, I'm gonna be borrowing your servant for a while."

Rias defiantly stood in front of Ise.

"You're not taking my Ise!"

Apep just laughed in her face, and waved his hand at her, sending out a volley of darkness. She went to move, but Ise pushed her down to the ground, despite the pain that he felt. The volley of darkness broke apart the wall behind Rias and Ise, surprising the pair. Koneko also looked on, worried. Due to being battle damaged, she couldn't offer much in the support of fighting.

"Good movement Sekiryuutei, maybe there's hope for you yet. Then again, for a Master like Rias Gremory, why bother? She's nothing special, just a weak little fool." His eyes went towards the bats in the room, and he waved his hand. A blanket of darkness swept over the bats in the room, gathering them towards him, and then he punched the darkness blanket, revealing a scared Gasper. "Rias Gremory, you have more servants than Hyoudou Issei. This person is pathetic, he's nothing like the other Sekiryuutei's, makes me wonder why Chelia even chose to leave the lord with you in the first place. Did she see something that I didn't? Did she think that the Sekiryuutei would be able to protect Makoto-sama?"

"I will protect him with my life! You're not getting your filthy hands on him!"

Ise yelled out with rage in his voice, his fists tightened ready to fight.

"Please don't point your dirty fist at me, I don't even like Devils, they're pathetic and disgusting. How about keeping your filthy paws away from me? That would be for the best. Also, maybe I should just erase you now..." His hand danced with dark water, and he held Gasper with darkness, she couldn't break free. "...but, this is the perfect chance to get my lord back for myself and everyone, we'll be led into salvation once more. He'll rise in his powers, and rule us once more, into this new age! I wont waste my time with your death!"

"You're mad! Makoto wouldn't do anything for you!"

Apep waved his hand without a care.

"Perhaps not right now, but he'll free us, and for now, I'll be using this Vampire here to unleash some more of my powers among other things, this girl is interesting, isn't she? It was by accident really, discovering that other soul inside of her Gear, isn't it cute? Even housing part of a God's soul, that's adorable."

"Housing a God's soul...what are you saying?"

Rias was confused, but Apep laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough, though when I say soul, I should say part a soul really. Or consciousness, whatever~" Apep grinned, looking towards Koneko. "If this fails, you're next."

"...I wont let you take Mako-kun, if it is him you're after, I'd gladly take his place."

Rias looked towards Koneko, baffled.

"...Koneko, do you realize what you're saying?"

Koneko nodded.

"...Because it is Mako-kun who helped me overcome my fear, and gives me affection often, I also get to decide where my life goes, and it is for Mako-kun, he would gladly give his own life for me...I'll do the same thing because it is Mako-kun who needs help from these people."

Apep stroked his chin with an endearing smile.

"It's just as Orochi said, you're surely interesting. Seems like the lord also has a cute Loli, is that why Ophis chooses to be a Loli...hmmm, well. Either way, I suppose the lord could be into Loli's as well."

"I'm main Loli by the way."

Koneko added, Apep smiling with a dirty grin.

"I think Ophis would have something to say about that." Koneko blinked rapidly as Apep continued. "Since they're here, I might as well begin kicking some ass, as you disgusting humans would say, right? Then, I can take the lord, and we can recover our powers, and rampage through this world, that's what we creatures do, isn't it?"

Darkness began surrounding them once more.

"No!"

Rias threw her hands forward with POD but the darkness whacked it away, like a whip of darkness came out and smacked it away. She gasped, as the darkness became thicker, and thicker, unable to even get through to the person at all.

"Gasper!"

Ise cried, but Apep just smirked dangerously.

"Don't worry, we'll soon seek salvation, we'll be reborn once more, in this new world."

And then he disappeared with Gasper, the others looking on and couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Makoto and the others stared down Gren, and his eyes merely looked towards the battle that happened in the sky between Serafall, and Katerea. Their battles became even tougher, and showed quite a bit of strength behind their powers.

"Damn, they are quite powerful, aren't they?"

Gren grinned out, but Makoto wasn't interested.

"Damn you Gren, all this because of me? I don't understand, why you were doing this. Why do you want me so much? What could I offer you all?"

Gren cracked his neck, as he smirked towards Makoto and the others.

"Chee, you're rough my lord, as always."

"...That sounds like something that Buchou would say."

Yumi commented towards Irina who nodded in agreement.

"Gren, you know what I am. I demand you tell me. You call me your lord, so you should answer my questions. What the hell am I? Who are my parents? Why was I left with the Hyoudou's? And who is this Chelia-san?"

Gren held up his hands and waved them around like they were spirit fingers.

"Calm down, there's many questions there, with many possibly answers. I wouldn't worry so much right now. But, I'm not going to tell you. I've decided, to have a play with you, and play I shall. I'll make sure that you are also on the worry and fight at the same time. If you can beat me with your friends there, I'll answer your questions." Gren stomped the ground and an aura surrounded him, turning his skin into scales. "But, let me remind you, I'll not be holding back this time! In fact, I'll show you how dangerous I really am Makoto-sama! I've been waiting for the day to face you my lord! Even if I'm not at full power, even if it is locked right now, I'll use the power I've acquired, and fight you my lord! This is will be beautiful!"

Makoto along with the others looked on with narrowed eyes, waiting for the time to strike.

Serafall looked at Makoto and the others from her sky place while fighting off Katerea, and their opponent Gren, then looked back at Makoto.

"Ma-tan, I'm definitely counting on you, I know you can do this. I've got Katerea, don't worry about me, just unleash the hidden power that's deep inside of you! I know you've got the power to defeat him! Use your peerage, along with Xenovia I suppose, and kick some butt! My Queen isn't going to lose to some bastard named Gren! Who's he trying to fool!? He's not even a real person! Take him out!"

"Y-Yes, of course I will!"

Hearing that, Makoto turned to his fight as did Serafall herself.

Makoto's eye narrowed at the young man, as did the others.

"Makoto-kun, we'll follow after you. Since you're the Queen of a Maou-sama, we'll take your direct order."

Yumi whispered towards him, he looked at the others who nodded their heads.

"Alright, then listen to me, we'll-"

Before he could finish, Gren clicked his fingers, and summoned several magician's to their location. Makoto looked on as did the others. The magician's each had magical power that danced around their bodies, and their hands held the equations magic had.

"I thought that you'd like to play for a little while? Since we're gonna be taking our time, there's no shame in handling these people, is there?"

Makoto looked between all of the different people that were present, and then looked at Irina who smiled and nodded her head. She brought out a blade, and she also summoned demonic power in her hand at the same time.

"Alright, we'll accept that challenge. Millicas-san, stay in the back, and provide support with your powers. Yumi-senpai, you and I shall take the left hand side of the magician's, Iri-chan along with Xenovia-senpai, since you two are the most suited to work with one another, work together, and take the right hand side of the group, alright?"

[Understood!]

As soon as he heard that, Makoto summoned his Sacred Gear. From the bird on his shoulder, Makoto held out his hand and the bird spat out a blade. He caught the blade in his hand, and it glowed with a bright holy power. It paled to Xenovia's blade, but Makoto spun it around in his hand and readied himself all the same.

"Interesting, the power to wield holy blades, it is as expected."

Gren stated cleanly, and concisely.

Makoto didn't care, and rushed forward. As soon as he did, the magicians all moved forward towards him. Placing their hands out, the magicians fired off magical attacks consisting of fire, lightning, and other element attacks.

"Freeze!"

Responding to that, the bird opened its mouth and released a freezing ray. The ice ray went all over the attacks, and froze them instantly. Makoto's Sacred Gear could also do that as well, freezing it down to the ground, and leaving nothing left.

Tapping into the power of his Excalibur, he used the power of Rapidly to move faster. His speed increased by quite a bit. Yumi looked surprised as he zipped past her, and cut through some of the magicians bodies, and allowing them to land on the ground, deceased.

Some of the magicians attempted to send out blades of wind from magic, but Makoto activated his Sacred Gear once more, and froze them, then tapped into the power of Destruction, swinging the sword down and released a wave of holy energy, cutting through the magicians bodies, and dropped them down to the ground.

Makoto held his blade upwards, and showed a holy aura within the blade.

"This time, I wont be losing to anyone, especially magicians who attacked this place."

Makoto's will showed itself strongly, and bravely as well, he didn't back down for even a second.

"This kid can even freeze our magic!?"

"Take him down immediately!"

Responding to seeing Makoto's movements, the magicians turned their magic towards him, or more rather, towards his back, while he was busy cutting down some other magicians to the excitement of Gren.

But Yumi stabbed the ground with her blade, and formed a wall of swords, blocking the blades. She used her Balance Breaker, Sword of the Betrayer, the swords radiating with holy and demonic auras, and Yumi held her sword out confidently.

"I wont let you touch Makoto-kun, there's no way whatsoever!"

Yumi, with the speed of the Knight dashed forward. The magicians turned their attention on her, and shot forward magical powers. Using her body, its quick reflexes and the likes to avoid all of the attacks, and got close.

With a swing of her blade, she cut down the magicians that blocked her path. One came from the left, and went to strike her with magic, but Makoto came from the side, stabbing the blade into the young magicians chest, and dislodged it, killing him off.

Yumi looked towards Makoto, and smiled gently.

"Fufu, Makoto-kun, you saved my life once more."

"A-Ah, that's because, I just felt like it, is all."

Yumi giggled and then placed a hand on top of his hand. He looked towards her, and he saw that she looked quite happy right now.

"Makoto-kun, lets mess them up, alright? Lets try a combination of our powers."

"Then lets go right at Gren."

She nodded, and their hands glowed together. They clashed their blades together, and Yumi allowed her swords aura, and Makoto's aura to coincide. Though this was their first attempt, they weren't going to hold back.

Their auras came together in a brilliance like no other, and it seemed beautifully matched. Makoto could feel Yumi, and vice versa, the auras flowing was stronger than they had anticipated, but they kept the power under control, and used it strongly.

""Excalibur Birth!""

Yumi stabbed the ground with the power of Excalibur Destruction mixed in. even though it wasn't the real one, it still packed a hell of a punch. Around them, blooming in profusion, were copies of the Excalibur blades, and went out around them like flowers.

The magicians placed protective barriers around them, but Makoto's Sacred Gear landed on top of Yumi's hand, channelling its powers over ice. The powers went around the young woman's hand, flowing into the swords, and went the magicians barriers were stabbed with the blades, Makoto's Sacred Gear froze the barriers apart, allowing the blades to stab the enemy magicians, and using the destruction aspect of the blades, they exploded and killed off many magicians that were around them all at the same time, shocking Gren at such a display.

At the same time, Xenovia and Irina were on their own side, slicing down the enemies. Xenovia held the blade of Durandal out in front of her, and blocked the rays of energy released from the magicians, then she swung her sword downwards, releasing a holy aura from her blade.

The holy aura was powerfully destructive. The magicians raised barriers to block the attack coming for them. But Xenovia's holy aura was stronger than the barriers, smashing through them with absolute power, and sliced through their bodies, taking them out instantly.

"Irina! You've got to show a good side to you!"

Irina nodded her head, and brought out a bladeless sword.

Xenovia looked at it with suspicion.

"...What is that?"

Irina gained a large smile.

"Fufu, you're wondering what this is Xenovia? It is a simple light blade of course." Things didn't seem to be as they were seen when the blade came out, and Irina's hand flowed with demonic power, yet the blade was light. "However, this one has been, modified a little bit."

"Modified?"

She nodded her head, and rushed forward. Twirling around, the blade of light pinged, and forms of light happened to be on the blade. Small balls came from the blade, and Irina shot them off while swinging the blade, almost like bullets of lights came off, and pierced the enemy magicians, and dropped them down to the ground.

"That's right~ Because this blade has been made to accept demonic power Xenovia. This is my way of growing stronger. My demonic power, is fuelled and converted into a light power. Azazel-san originally made it to try and increase his powers from Devils that would attack him, but he couldn't find a way to have demonic power be absorbed from attacks that quickly, and considered it a failure due to him not being a Devil. However, for me, it is a great weapon, and has been conditioned for it to accept my demonic power, and use it to increase its powers as much as I can. It isn't any Sacred Gear or as powerful as a Holy Sword, but with this, I can convert my demonic power, into the power of light, and have it bend to my will! It shouldn't be any weaker than if I was an Angel! This way, I'm an Devil that can also use the power of the Angels light! And I'll even use it together!"

Xenovia looked on incredulously at the sight before her, seeing Irina grinning from head to toe from the blade in her hand.

Irina held the blade out in front of her, and then twirled it. Summoning spheres of light from the blade due to her demonic power, she shot of blasts of light from the sword itself, clashing with the enemies barriers.

The barriers managed to hold, but when they turned to Irina's position, she was already gone, and had come behind them. They tried to move out of the way, but due to her speed thanks to being a Knight, she cut them down with her demonically powered light blade, and dropped them down to the ground. She then turned to the side, and placed her other hand out, summoning demonic power, and fashioned it into a sword, wielding a demonic sword, and now a light sword as well, she charged forward, and cut down a few magicians with the combo of light and demonic.

Xenovia jumped forward, and with timed strikes of her and Irina, they cleaved their way through the magicians that stood before them. They tried to block with their powers, but Xenovia cleaved through the powers, then Irina would get close, and finish them off with complicated slashes all the same.

"Screw this!"

"Yeah, they aren't normal!"

"We wont lose!"

The magicians pooled their powers together. From their powers, a magic circle appeared in the sky. It was upside down, and from it, a large rock appeared. It seemed to be something close to a meteorite from the Heavens above.

Irina and Xenovia exchanged looks.

"W-Well, Xenovia, you're a Devil with Durandal, deal with it."

"Excuse me? I'm supposed to deal with it? Aren't you a Maou-sama's Knight?"

"No! I'm Ma-chan's future Knight! Difference is, I'm not a monster in the power department yet!"

Irina yelled back, while Xenovia grimaced.

The large rock fell down towards them and gained flames around it. The pair cringed at the sight of the large rock in the sky, however before it could fall on them, a large wave of POD came from behind them and clashed with the rock.

Irina and Xenovia gasped, and turned to see Millicas pooling her powers at a single power. The POD violently clashed with the large rocks, and due to the power that the POD had, the power of the rock paled compared to her powers, and obliterated the rock with her large pool of powers.

"Damn...no wonder she's the Maou-sama's daughter."

Xenovia couldn't hold her surprise, but Irina pursed her lips.

"My rival surely is powerful, but I wont give up!" Millicas destroyed the entire rock, and then shot a blast at Irina. "What's wrong with you!?"

Irina yelled as she dodged the blast, only to realize that men behind her were blasted away with Millicas' power.

"Always keep your eyes on your enemy, rival-san."

Irina's eyes narrowed upon Millicas, then turned to the enemy, her aura seemingly increasing. Xenovia blinked at the sight, and looked on with a wondering expression.

"Even then! I wont lose to Millicas-san! Ma-chan, watch me! I'll take down the enemies, and then I'll perform a blowjob on Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Makoto, as he cut down another enemy, allowed his mouth to become agape.

"W-What are you saying!?"

"Ma-chan! Trust in me, this is the best way to go about it! Ma-chan, say you'll let me!? I'm not losing to Millicas-san!"

"I'm not losing to you either!" Millicas declared, pushing forward. "Hmmmm, I'll just have to take out more of them, then. If I do, then Makoto-san will make love to me before Irina-san and then we'll be able to become properly a family!"

"No way! I'll do it more! I'll be the next person to become Ma-chan's partner, and even his wife as wellllllllllllllllll! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Like a woman on a mission, Irina ploughed through the enemies with spirit, and vigour. Her blade cut through the enemies before her, each one of them unable to stop her in time. It was like she was powered by the thought of being with Makoto, and she shined in that way.

"I see, then Irina-san is this ready, and prepared. Alright, that's fine Irina-san, I'll use my powers, and take out everyone that is messing with me and my chances at being with Makoto-san! There's no way I am going to lose to Irina-san and I'll marry Makoto-san myself!"

Not wanting to lose, Millicas made POD's in her hands, and thrusted them forward, releasing devastating powers, killing off many of the magicians in one fell swoop. Makoto was surprised by how many she took out so quickly.

Yumi, Xenovia, and Makoto all looked on, they didn't have to do anything as the two girls killed all of them with their powers.

"Erm...are we going to be fighting again?"

Xenovia asked Makoto who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, after the fight with the magicians we'll have to fight I guess. Though I think it is safe to say that we're going to be fighting Gren after this, though I'm not sure why they are doing stuff like this, it is...something alright."

"It's because they wish to sleep with you Makoto-kun. I guess that's the love of them to find and fight the feelings they have of killing and fight to be the right thing. Don't worry though Makoto-kun, we'll come together after this Makoto-kun."

Yumi smiled at him, as he chuckled nervously.

Once Irina and Millicas were done, they smiled, and looked at the battlefield. It was devastated, and Gren was surprised by such a sight.

He looked between all of them, and then snickered.

"Fueeee, this is going to be fun, I've always wanted to fight my lord, in a one vs...well, four I suppose, no wait, five. Well, that's not fair my lord, you've got four allies with you and yourself, that's five. How unfair is that?"

"You didn't seem to mind having allies just then."

Makoto reminded him of that fact.

"Well, magicians are one thing and Devils with cute weapons are another. I'm not necessarily going to be leaving this battlefield without some kind of conclusion. Apep-sama wants you, and I want you as well. I'll drag your dying body back to Apep-sama, and then we'll finally gain the secrets of unleashing our true nature once more! No more shall we have to struggle with the little powers we have! This time, we'll gain your powers, and have them for ourselves! That's going to be our ultimate goal!"

Makoto, Yumi, Xenovia, Irina and Millicas all make battle stances as Gren does the same, a dark green aura around him. It was foul, and unmistakeably evil. His scaly hands tightened, and his claws protruded forward once more.

* * *

Looking on from a distance, was a young woman who held a hand to her breast. Her long blue hair waved in the winds of the night, and her blue eyes focused in on Makoto's face, her face turned upwards, and then a small pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Honestly, even now you're fighting amongst yourselves. I suppose, if it is for him, I shall join the fray as well and make sure he doesn't die."

She sighed out, but something inside of her seemed...happy.

Nothing could be made sure of from just the look on her face, but she looked, interested in something, and also felt, something deep inside of her as well. Accompanied by a hard aura around her, she had made a decision.

The young woman jumped down from her seat, and strode through the battlefield, not caring about what else was going on, she only had one objective on her mind right now, and that, was something she was going to complete right now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Yup, ended on a cliffhanger! Sorry about that, it felt the perfect time to end, but we've got set ups for next chapter as well as revealing things this chapter, where it seems people are keeping secrets from Makoto. We've got a five vs one on Gren, whatever Apep is going to be doing with Gasper we'll be finding out soon, Serafall vs Katerea as well! We also got some good bonding moments between Makoto and Vali, and Koneko once again showed her love for Makoto by offering herself up, knowing it would be dangerous. We also got more hints on what Makoto actually is, and if you've not guessed, we'll all be told rather soon.**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	44. Attack on the conference part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Blake2020; Thanks very much! Some secrets alright, and poor Makoto doesn't know what's going on. He might be, but Serafall doesn't see Makoto like that. And yeah, it's gonna be fun going forward~ We'll be learning even more about that in the future~ And again, thank you very much!**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Well, thanks very much! Yeah, it is going to get pretty good into plot stuff here. Ooh yeah, they do, and we'll be revealing why in the future, though it was pretty much hinted at heavily in the past as well that they knew something. Aah, thanks! I'm glad that you liked the fight scenes~ For a moment, he was considering it, if only so no one else suffered, but all the girls rallied around him and stopped him from doing that. She is yeah! She's gonna have an interesting redemption arc going forward. And thanks very much!**

 **twisterblake2015; Thanks!**

 **kmubarak2001; Chapters 35 and 41.**

 **Skull Flame; Not everyone is, Ise isn't. She's interested in him, on a using weapon/messiah of sorts kind of way, she's not yet romantically inclined with him. Well, you never know~ That's Koneko for you though~ Katerea, she is. She's gonna make it out. Seems like someone's getting involved, we'll soon see wont we~? Hehe, it was hiding in plain sight it seems~ It is yeah, he's got a full harem. Ise's is still open though. And thanks very much!**

 **Vizard Masky; Hehe, they surely are aren't they~? That would be cool, though maybe not Makoto, I've got some cool powerups planned in the future, maybe in another story, it would be cool. Well, he's gonna be pissed off regardless.**

 **LoamyCoffee; No, why would you think that? Vali's on no one's side, though by the end, it changes to her lovers side. I will be doing it, probably after I've finished my Flash season one story, haven't decided what kind of Oc I would be doing yet, a Kyrptonian or a hybrid maybe or something else entirely. Maybe even Zod's son or something.**

 **Nivek Beldo; It surely did huh, things are getting really heavy here. He does seem to like pissing people off, doesn't he? He did yeah, he tried to kill Gabriel, perhaps to show off, but he also was stopped by Makoto, maybe Gabriel will like Makoto more now for protecting her life? We did yeah, Katerea will play a larger role later on. Eh, more for Gasper, and Koneko than Ise, at least right now. Yup, we're gonna be getting huge battles here. It's safe to say that she's still reading at the moment~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! It has yeah, we're going all over the place, Serafall vs Katerea for her Queen, she wouldn't let Katerea ever hurt her Queen, but Katerea is determined. Ise and Rias did a rescue mission, only to lose the person they came to rescue. Yup, they took care of the magicians, and now they're coming for Gren once more. We'll find out before chapter 50, I can't say when yet, but before chapter 50, we'll find out some more about Makoto. Ooh, it wasn't Chelia, she's a little busy right now, and it was the Sensei, her blue hair was mentioned. Yeah, there's gonna be some mysteries revealed throughout all of these chapters. And thank you very much!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, people just wont tell him anything, but that's gonna change soon enough. He wont be so angry to never talk to her again or anything, but he wont exactly be happy with it either, but when he does find out something, he's going to find out something about his family, and that's what Makoto has wanted for a long time, his blood family, he loves the Hyoudou's and considers them his real family, but he wants to know his blood family as well if he has one that is. Hehe, it was a very Koneko type moment, wasn't it? Rias, is going through her own arc at the moment, and is going to come out fighting. Hehe, Loli's Wars, kinda sounds like a television show.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It very much was yeah. Very action packed, and this one along with the next one is too, but there will be quite a few character moments for those who don't just like fighting. He surely doesn't hold back, and now, he's going to be getting some sweet revenge on Gren for what he's done. She does yeah, and they've come to give a hard challenge alright, we'll be seeing quite a bit of more from them soon. Yeah, two Leviathan's are coming for one another, it is going to be fun! Irina's got her new weapon and will show some cool skills with it as well. We'll be finding out rather soon about that~**

 **Justin D; Cool, I am glad you're and others are catching on~ Not this chapter, but we will be finding out more about him.**

 **Guest 1; That would be pretty cool actually, I like the sound of it.**

 **hellspam; Yeah, that will be fun, wont it? I can't wait for it as well~ Yeah, that sounds pretty good actually~**

 **ChaosJeff; Hehe, I think that maybe she would~**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; We'll be getting some answers soon, not all of the answers, but some nonetheless~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Hehe, seems so~ I'm glad you liked it, Leviathan vs Leviathan, it is fun~ And yeah, we'll be getting some of that in this chapter, but more later on.**

 **ProjectIceMan; Maybe she likes it, maybe she doesn't see it like that, Serafall can only answer that~ Well, Akeno and Gasper aren't going anywhere, no worries about that, and there's a plan for that Bishop later down the road. Maybe so, she probably does yeah~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks! Yeah, but she's gonna be...well, I wont spoil it~ Well, we'll see him eventually throughout the story. They aren't grim reapers, I can say that much.**

 **destroyerofheaven; Oh, okay~ And awesome, glad that you are~**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, he surely is becoming more curious. Anyone would with people refusing to explain about it. Yeah, it wasn't surprising though, he seems to be the traitor type, doesn't he? Not yet, he's gonna awaken it eventually, but right now, he's not, he's going to be going through some stuff though. Yeah, it's gonna be fun~ We'll be seeing what he's going to be doing rather soon.**

 **Anonymous; Hey! Thanks very much! No, I wouldn't say that, he was more shocked, than devastated. He was surprised to hear things like that, which even his mind could work out, it could be a reason and with people not telling him things, naturally for a few moments he would question it, but then he regained his composure. Hehe, it does seem like Irina truly has transformed, hasn't she? She truly does want to become someone who gives such things, and yeah, Makoto's heart dies a little when she says it with such strength. They will, there will be a special moment between the two of them. Yeah, seems to be the case, huh~? Erm, I like the ones between Elmen and Kalawarner, Irina and Millicas, and Serafall and Gabriel quite a bit, I like all of them for different reasons.**

 **Tohka123; We did yeah, we'll be finding more out as we get nearer the time. It is yeah, it's going to be rather shocking. Thanks!**

 **Guest 2; That seems like a pretty cool idea, I like it! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **TDGod; Maybe so~**

 **Kamen Rider W; Yeah, I'll think about it~ Erm, probably not honestly, in a different story she could be.**

 **team zephyr; Hehe, I guess you're right~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Attack on the conference part two!**

Serafall, and Katerea were in the sky, exchanging blows with one another. Serafall's power was rising higher and higher, while Katerea was falling in her power, she just couldn't keep up with Serafall, she was showing a power like no other.

The grades of their power were deserving of their titles. Serafall and Katerea were quite strong together, it didn't matter what else happened, their powers couldn't be beaten by the likes of the enemies.

Her eyes showed that she wasn't going to give up. Serafall was determined right now, she couldn't hold back anymore. Katerea's first movement as of right now was to made demonic power into ropes, and she launched them towards Serafall.

Serafall placed her hand outwards, creating barriers. However, the barriers were wrapped around with the demonic power. As if 'pulling' could be done, she yanked the barriers away, and then charged forward.

"Avoid point blank range!"

Katerea's staff lit up with demonic power, and put it to Serafall's chest. She gasped in surprise as the demonic power left the staff.

"Aaaah!"

Serafall managed to avoid the worst case scenario by forcing the blast to the side. However, it managed to hit her side, and leave some blood, coming from her wound. Katerea looked pleased with the wound that Serafall received.

"Hohoho, seems like the great and wise Sera-" Serafall hit her with her staff. "-Agh! W-What the hell bitch?!" Serafall punched her in the face. "Stop!" Another punch to the face. "Hitting!" Serafall kicked her in the stomach. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She went to grab Serafall's neck, but Serafall launched her head downwards, and sunk her teeth in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Serafall heard her cry as she unhinged her teeth from Katerea's skin, then blasted her with demonic power in the face. A mixture of blood, and tears fell towards the ground along with the young woman named Katerea.

She sprawled out her wings in the sky, and steadied herself before she could be hurt anymore.

"You whore! You fucking bit me!? Whats the matter with you?! Are you that crazy that you'd actually bite me or something!?"

"I'm not crazy! You attacked me, I fought back!"

Serafall exclaimed happily, and then made a grossed out face due to the taste in her mouth.

Serafall placed a hand on the side of her stomach and allowed ice to come from her fingertips. Since the wound wasn't that bad, she froze the wound for it to be dealt with later on. Even then, she was annoyed by how Katerea got so close to do such a wound.

"Sorry Katerea-chan! You got me angry, and I had to hit you!"

"You bit me as well!"

Katerea countered, but the young woman shrugged her shoulders without a care in the world.

"You also attacked my Queen with like, words, and things. So, you don't have a leg to stand on or anything."

Katerea though didn't hold back, waving her staff in front of her, and made several circles of demonic power appear in the sky

"Serafall, I shall murder you right here and now! I've had enough of you and your powers! I'm going to be the Maou-sama by the end of the day! Everyone is going to revere me as the ultimate ruler of this world! And you'll be nothing!"

She yelled out, shooting off the blasts of demonic power that looked like snakes and Dragon's faces coming towards Serafall.

Serafall herself responded by spinning her wand in the air, then slammed it downwards, creating barriers around her. The attacks of Katerea slammed against the barriers of Serafall's, cracking them apart with her powers, but Serafall hung on with the barriers, placing more of her power into the barriers to block the attacks, and eventually, they managed to cancel one another out.

"Phew, that was close, wasn't it Katerea-chan? You could have hurt me with that blast, what's the mater Katerea-chan exactly? You seem to be unhappy right now. Do you want to talk to me about anything? I'd happily listen to Katerea-chan and her woes."

Serafall gave a peace sign towards her, not really all that bothered that the attack nearly beat her barriers.

It wasn't so good for the young woman known as Katerea, she looked as if she was going to kill someone.

Katerea's rage knew no leaps and bounds anymore when Serafall ran her fingers through her black hair.

"Come on you whore! Not only are you irritating me with your body, and your title stealing! You're even forcing me to become angrier than I should! You're not going to be able to beat me Serafall! I'll defeat you and reclaim my rightful title!"

Serafall watched as the charged for her. Swinging her staff at Serafall, Serafall parried the attack with her own staff. She pushed Katerea away and slammed her foot into Katerea's torso, making her cough up bile.

"Did you think I didn't know how to do that? I've been watching my cute Ma-tan's movements too~ I'm no expert or anything, but I know some hand to hand as well!" Serafall swung her staff right, colliding with the young woman's body and forced her body away even more, then slammed her staff into Katerea's torso, forcing her back. "I told you~"

Katerea didn't look happy right now.

But Serafall didn't care, channelling her powers through her staff.

Her wand glowed at the tip, and blades of ice appeared. Katerea looked on with annoyance. Katerea though gulped, when seeing Serafall's power growing higher by the second, she looked like a Maou-sama truly should.

"Serafall, this is enough now. You're not going to win."

Despite saying that, Katerea was panting hard, and couldn't breathe properly.

Serafall on the other hand, while breathing harder than before, still looked like she was going to be able to fight.

"I think you're wrong Katerea-chan~ See, I'm the one who isn't nearly falling over~ Besides, you attempted to murder my Queen, and I can't allow that to happen, especially because it is my Ma-tan and that means he's not going to suffer anymore!"

Serafall waved her wand at the enemy, shooting out shards of sharp and dangerous ice towards the enemy. Katerea placed her hands out, and raised barriers between the shards and herself. The barriers managed to block the attack, though Serafall then thrusted her wand forward, shooting off a large piece of ice.

Katerea's eyes widened, and attempted to strengthen her barriers…

But it was too late, and the large piece of ice clashed with her barriers, breaking them down and then the large sheet of ice collided with Katerea. She let out a shrilling "Aaaaaaaaaagh!" cry from her mouth as she was slammed against the ground, creating a hole.

The ice that crushed her melted around her, filling the hole with water. She floated to the top, and Serafall saw that there was a large impact wound on her. The attack of the Maou Serafall managed to hurt her more than she thought.

"Serafall...you're not even a real Maou, I'm supposed to have that title, it is my birthright."

"And I claimed it~ So stop worrying so much~ I'm gonna have to beat you and take you in, alright~?"

Katerea glared from her spot in the water. Extending her Devil wings, she flew out of the water, and landed on the ground. She looked upwards towards the woman in the air, who slowly came down towards the ground.

Landing on the ground, Serafall looked at Katerea once more, showing that she wasn't messing around this time.

"Screw you Serafall! I wont be beaten by this! I'll show my powers!"

Katerea thrusted her staff to the sky. From that, the circles of the demonic power appeared. Roaring and screaming from up above, Katerea threw her demonic power downwards towards the young Maou girl.

Responding to that, Serafall thrusted her hand to the side, and circles of barriers appeared. Serafall's energy poured into the circles above her, and created strong barriers. Though the demonic power rained down heavily, Serafall's barriers managed to hold together, though Serafall was forced down onto one new due to the strength of the demonic power, Serafall was taken by surprise by the wellspring of power that Katerea held.

"Geez Katerea-chan, you've been working out your demonic power, haven't you?"

"I've been spending time with Ophis." She revealed dryly, clicking her tongue when her power didn't work on Serafall. "You as well, have been spending time with someone special as well, your Queen that is, that's an accomplishment, isn't it?"

Serafall pursed her lips angrily.

"I don't know what your intentions with Ma-tan are, but you can save it because I'm not going to let him go to you. Even after this, I'll beat any enemy that wants to have a fight with me, I'll do it all myself, and I'll beat any enemy that will try and defeat and get my Ma-tan, even people like you aren't safe!"

Katerea laughed at Serafall's resolve, finding it incredibly funny.

"Hahaha, you think that boy can have a normal life? Me, or someone else, they'll come for him again and again, and he will be taken eventually. You think you might be doing the right thing, but denying him the chance to fully express his powers? Are you kidding me Serafall? Are you that dense that you can't see that you're going to be holding back your Queen? You must be more stupid than I thought you were."

Serafall shook her head at the sight of Katerea, believing that she truly was a bad woman.

"Katerea-chan, you've gone too far this time. You've even threatened my Queen? You think I could be silent about that? There's no way that you could get away with something like that. My Queen is my adorable Queen and my love, and yet, you are going insane about everything and trying to take him away, it just doesn't seem right at all."

Katerea listened to everything that Serafall said, as she panted hard.

"Serafall, you do realize what Makoto-sama is, and what his power could bring. Yet, you hold him back, why would you do this? What gain do you get for something of this nature? I don't understand what you're hoping to achieve."

"Achieve? Why would I want to be achieving anything? I'm just trying to make my Ma-tan happy after all~ It isn't like I want to have Ma-tan do anything bad for me."

"You're lying." Katerea spat out. "You knew what that boy was when you saw him, he's the Devil boy now, that has the amazing powers to change this world. He was bred for destruction and not allowing him, to release his powers. That's wrong, you're simply not using him to your full potential. Why not make him go crazed, and unleash him into the enemies territory, with his power, he'd be able to take out at least some higher ups before he's put down. He could be sent to kill those Angels if you so desire, I'm sure even a depowered one like he is, he'd cause a lot of damage."

Serafall's eyes began tearing up, shaking her head.

"How dare you ever say that?!"

"Serafall-"

"Shut up!" She yelled at Katerea angrily. "Ma-tan is no weapon! No matter what you say, he's my Queen! It doesn't matter what kind of power he has, Ma-tan is just my Queen, that's all there is too it! He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do! And he's not going to be going with you!"

Katerea looked surprised by the voice of the young woman, and how passionate she seemed.

"For something that shouldn't even matter, you're getting worked up. Makoto-sama, is a tool for power, and you'll be surrendering him over to me, if you don't want to lose your life. Though I could see you going for the death route, and that is fine with me."

"That's right, death is fine with me, but I'm not going to be dying Katerea-chan. If you don't stop, I'll be forced to stop you as well. I don't want to do that, but you're forcing my hand Katerea-chan, you're making me do this."

"I am making you do this, because I have to be with my lord, as well. He might be a Devil now, but he wasn't always and even if he wasn't, I'd still be after him. It's a shame that these years have led to this happening. I suppose it couldn't be helped, I guess that it has been such a time where people stay quiet. Not anymore."

Serafall held suspicions on her face as the young woman produced a bottle from her breast.

The bottle contained a black slithering snake.

Serafall felt something ominous from the snake.

"...What's that Katerea-chan? A cheating move maybe?"

Serafall expressed doubts over the snake, but Katerea placed the bottle near her mouth.

"Today, I have to resort to this. I would have preferred to kill you with my own power, but it seems to not be the case. I'll just have to face you myself, and kick your ass from here to other places. This bottle, I shall be blessed by Ophis."

"You slept with Ophis-chan!? Geez, to even do something as odd as that! You're just weird Katerea-chan!"

Katerea did a face fault.

"No you idiot! I'm being blessed by Ophis! I haven't slept with Ophis! That's just cruel right now! Saying such things to me! I hate you! Now, I'm going to take this into my mouth and be blessed by the grace of Ophis! Haha, don't be such a worried Serafall, you're going to be killed right now."

She wondered what she meant by that.

But the snake slid into her mouth…

And the aura around Katerea increased.

The aura around her swirled heavier than it should be. Serafall could feel the power on her skin and even gulped at the power display before her, like she was looking into the abyss before her. But Katerea looked excited right now, seeing the worried look on Serafall's face.

"My, I didn't know that you could look scared like that."

"My, I didn't know that I could look like this either, don't worry though. I'm going to be fighting to the best that I can. Even if you have grown in power, it doesn't mean a thing to me. My Queen and the rest of those youngsters faced adversity in the face of the much stronger Kokabiel, and didn't give up, and I'll not give up either. I'll beat you with all of the powers that I have inside of me!"

Serafall declared boldly as the young woman named Katerea showed a dirty look on her face, and walked forward.

* * *

At the same time, Makoto, Irina, Yumi, Xenovia and Millicas all stared down Gren like he was going to attack. His eyes landed on all of them and he looked pleased with himself right now, his body was twitching with excitement and wonder at the same time.

Makoto, and the others were ready for a fight. They knew that if they lost, they were going to lose Makoto. Makoto, felt unsure that he was risking others lives for the sake of his own, but at the same time, he loved that they all loved him enough to risk their lives for him.

It was a state of unsureness, and kindness at the same time.

Though right now, he didn't have the luxury of thinking, he had to fight for something else, and that's what he was going to do.

"My, this is fun, isn't it? I like this, I really do like all of this!"

Makoto looked at the wild expression that was on the man's face, he also saw that his skin was turning different. He noticed before, but now it was more, noticeable. The skin was turning into scales, sharp looking ones.

He flexed his muscles, worrying the others. His eyes went between all of them and he grinned devilishly.

"This shall be good. For the de-powered me, I can handle all of you."

Gren was cocky, and it irked Xenovia that he was like that.

"That's what you think!"

Xenovia charged forward first with her sword in hand.

"Xenovia-senpai wait! Let me come up with a plan first!"

Makoto complained, but Xenovia didn't listen.

"There's no time for plans, we have to take actions right now!"

She gathered the holy aura around the sword, fulling intending to bisect the man before them, since he was the enemy and they had to take him out right there and then.

Durandal swung down towards Gren's body. The young man looked unconcerned with the large sword coming for him, and extended his hand, catching the blade with his raw hand, the sword not cutting into him, shocking the others around.

"Left go!"

She attempted to pull the blade away, but his hand enclosed around it, stopping her from retreiving the blade. She glared at him, and increased the aura, but Gren's fist went into her gut, making her cough up blood from the impact.

"This, is weak. Why are you so pathetic? I met the previous wielder of Durandal, he wasn't as pathetic as you were. Then again, for a single bitch to become a Devil, you must suck huh. God, I hate people like you!"

Gren's fist filled with an aura, and he went to strike Xenovia once more, but this time, Makoto ordered the Sacred Gear "Freeze!" and it shot out a beam of ice from its mouth, connecting with the man's hand, and froze the aura that was in his hand.

Gren looked towards Makoto, flexing his fingers, and broke the ice around his hand.

"Impressive, your freezing ability is difficult, and unique."

"Freezing Mist!"

Makoto responded to his plight with an order to the Sacred Gear. Responding, the bird released a concentrated mist from its mouth. Gren pulled away, but Yumi stabbed the ground, creating a block with the swords.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Yumi demanded, Gren gritting his teeth, and merely tossed Xenovia to the side, smashing the swords apart. He jumped into the air, avoiding the mist, then clicked his tongue, summoned aura around his fist, and thrusted forward, releasing said aura right for Makoto's body.

Before it could touch him though, Millicas used her POD to collide with the aura, breaking it apart, showing that she had the power to tangle with Gren's aura, which surprised him even more, and was happy that she was there.

"My, you're interesting, aren't you Millicas? I like you, though my lord is better, I might have to kill you first!"

He didn't even hold back. He shot for Millicas, who deployed several spheres of POD, shooting them at Gren. The spheres themselves span around in the air like they had a mind of their own. The POD's strength could even erase the school's building it was that powerful.

"I wont be defeated by any of your movements Gren! More over, you've decided to try and kill my Makoto-san as well, the man that is also going to become my King! I wont allow you to do anything else to me!"

Gren's body turned like a snake, and he avoided the blasts by sliding between them, or outright dodging them, closing in on her.

"No!"

Makoto wouldn't let him, and swung his Excalibur for him, changing it into a whip. The whip managed to wrap around his wrist, and he pulled it backwards, stopping his movements for going for Millicas.

"Then I'll do this!"

Seemingly in sync with one another, Xenovia's holy aura increased, and she released it harshly towards Gren. Gren snickered as the holy aura shot for him. He slowly tightened his fingers, then pulled at his fist, pulling Makoto towards him with incredible strength.

"Freeze!"

Makoto commanded, and the Sacred Gear responded, shooting out the mist at close range. Gren's eyes widened, realizing something.

"You bastard! You wanted me to do this!"

Makoto smirked at the mist hit his body and slowly froze his spirit and mind. Gren's body grew slightly more sluggish, so Makoto undid the whip around his arm, and jumped into the sky, at the same time that the holy aura collided with Gren.

Makoto smiled softly at the sight, seeing smoke surround him.

Though he knew that he wouldn't be defeated with that tactic.

And he was proven right when the smoke cleared, only with his top being destroyed, showing scales across his body. Makoto and the others had a clue on what he was, but they didn't have time to confirm anything, since Xenovia was the closest, he grabbed Xenovia by the throat, and held her up towards the sky.

"Come on bitch, scream for me."

Xenovia did no such thing, even when he pummeled his fist into the woman's torso for a second time. She spat out some blood from the impact, but she wasn't going to cry out, she wasn't going to give in to the person.

"Let go of her!"

Irina cried out, swinging her light sword down. From the sword, balls of light were released, and shot out at Gren.

"Come on, you're attacking me with light? Do you think I'm some kind of Devil or something?"

Gren looked on without a care, and merely tossed Xenovia to the side, and punched forward, slamming his fists against the spheres of light, breaking them apart easily, leaving no case of injury on his person.

"Then, lets dry this!"

Irina's eyes tightened, so she stuck the blade out, increased the demonic power, and made a spear of light from the blade. She twirled around and launched the spear with the momentum of the spin, sending it right into Gren's body.

Though Gren managed to build his defence, and swung out his arms, deflecting the spear of light with his body, stabbing it into the ground and it disappeared all together. Makoto looked towards Irina who scowled as a response to what Gren did.

"My defence is the best, naturally of course. I gained it from my parenthood, I managed to wield the defence of the past before me. Though I've been weakened, my scales are just as powerful as always, and I'll not lose either."

Gren retracted his hand when Makoto swung the blade down. The blade of holy sent out a holy wave from the blade, and it went to collide with Gren. Gren's eyes beamed as he slapped the holy power away and charged for Makoto.

He was rather fast but Makoto tapped into the power of Excalibur Rapidly, and enhanced his speed, moving out of the way as a fist went for him. The air changed from the fist, but Makoto's Sacred Gear opened its mouth and a wave of ice came out of its mouth.

The shard of ice shot at Gren, but Gren opened his own mouth, and from his mouth, flames erupted. Makoto gasped, and pulled away, seeing the ice melt away and the flames consume some of the ground, so much that Yumi had to jump away as well.

"You're a Dragon..."

The others were surprised as well. They couldn't believe that they were facing a Dragon.

"Humanoid Shaped, but yes, I am a Dragon as well."

He said it like he was nothing.

"I've never seen a Dragon like you before though. How could you be a Dragon?"

Millicas' words were stronger than normal, so Gren shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm quite abnormal anyway, but there's more than you've ever thought about. The one talked about before, named Ophis, is the one that is also a Humanoid Shaped Dragon. There's others also around..." His eyes went towards Makoto briefly, then turned to the others. "But, that's neither here nor there. But now, it's time to fight! My lord, please put up the best kind of fight! I want to feel your body dying before me with my fists!"

Gren's eyes went towards Makoto, but Yumi got in the way.

"I can't let you hurt Makoto-kun!"

She stabbed the ground and sent a wave of Holy Demonic swords right at the enemy. Gren laughed, and tightened his hands, thrusting them forward, smashing apart the blades. She glared at Gren for that, but he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"This is thrilling! The union of demonic and light powers! It is wonderfully disgusting!"

Yumi glared, but then Xenovia flanked him, tightening the Durandal in her hand. Summoning the holy power, she swung down her sword, releasing a devastating power from the blade, enough to cut into the ground.

"If your eyes are only on Kiba, then you'll never win this fight!"

Durandal's holy wave went towards him, but Gren pushed backwards, the wave going before his body. He then opened his mouth towards Xenovia, and shot off a fireball big enough to be compared to a human's body.

Xenovia stood with the sword across her body, but Makoto knew she wouldn't be able to take that, so he ordered his Sacred Gear, and it shot forth a freezing beam. The ice beam from the Sacred Gear landed on the ball of flames, and began freezing it.

Xenovia watched as the ball of flames became a ball of ice before her, and when it was frozen, she cut it apart with her own sword, showing it towards Gren who chuckled as a response.

"You wont beat us, we've got numbers. And you've got yourself, that's it. Even if more powerful, we'll still have to beat you."

"But, you're all people that rely on techniques. Though besides Durandal user that is. Your powers cannot defeat my absolute power! And when I receive all of my true powers, then I'll be able to use all of my powers to defeat even God and Maou-sama's!"

Like a bullet, he shot for Makoto's body. Makoto reacted to yelling "Ice Shield!" which summoned a shield of pure ice before him. Gren couldn't see where Makoto was, so he punched forward, and slammed his hand through the ice, fulling expecting Makoto to be on that side…

But he wasn't.

"What?"

He couldn't understand, where Makoto had gone.

He knew that he had a fake Excalibur, but he knew it wasn't powerful enough to hide him and his blade like that. The blade maybe, but the body, he didn't think that it would be all that possible, so he was unsure of what was going on.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

From the left, Millicas released a large amount of POD towards Gren. Gren grinned like a maniac, and put his arms in a cross position.

The POD went for him like a snake, but Gren tanked the attack from Millicas, though from the attack, the clothes on his arms were obliterated, and his scales were cut into from the power. Millicas' eyes tightened, and shot some more blasts forward.

Gren just stood there, tanking them. Though with each blast, more and more of the scales on his body became damaged, just showing the power of Millicas Gremory all the same, she was the strongest one there, everyone knew that, even Gren knew that.

"My, Millicas Gremory, you do hold up to hype. You're quite strong-"

DON!

From behind, a holy aura released. Gren growled, and looked towards that location, seeing a re-materializing Makoto there, who held out the Excalibur Replica, smirking right at the man who held a small burn on his back.

He placed a hand on his back, and grit his teeth at the same time, rather annoyed.

"You blindsided me. That isn't even Excalibur, you shouldn't of been able to make yourself invisible with that."

"Naturally, I also added the power of illusions, mixing it with my demonic power. I made the blade invisible, and the rest of me due to a demonic power, and my own Nightmare Excalibur blade, and then unleashed Destruction in you. Though it didn't do as much as I thought, it showed a weak part."

"Not weak, just shocked and stunned. I had forgotten that I was fighting the lord, who was known for making weird techniques. But, techniques aren't going to beat me. I'm a person that surpasses the reason for techniques."

"Even if you say that, you're on a level to Kokabiel, aren't you?" Gren's eyes tightened. "Or, maybe even a little weaker? You said your powers are being held back, right? How much is being held back right now?"

"I'd say I'm around 25 percent of my full power."

The others gasped at the words of Gren, disbelieving what he just said.

"Y-You're not even at half of your true power?"

Irina said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right, we've got seals on us. The key, is right there." He pointed swiftly towards Makoto. "You're the key my lord, Chelia made it so. We need you to become strong again, to truly use our powers to destroy this world."

"...So, you're saying that even with the fact that you're at 25 percent of your true power, you're on a level of Kokabiel? That's madness."

Yumi couldn't believe it, and chose to not accept it. She couldn't imagine how strong he truly was.

"Funny thing is, I'm not even the strongest either." He revealed with a grin. "We've all got specialities, I've got my immense defence and strength as well. Others have unique techniques that make up differences, we all have special powers based around what kind of person we are. My lord there, is a very powerful young man, the lord of our group."

"M-Me?"

Makoto pointed at himself with doubt, but Gren just smirked.

"That's right, even your power is being blocked as well. Though you've become stronger, your true strength has yet to be revealed. So, I'll just have to take you back, so we can become strong again, we can fight again and be a family again."

"Family…?"

"That's right, we're a family, my lord. With you at the head, a select group of us became family, you actually brought us together. But it seems like you don't even remember. I suppose that it couldn't be helped either, though I have to admit that it is going to be amazing when we come together. So why don't you come back now? Stop upsetting the little ones, our family needs to become complete, without that bitch Chelia."

"Chelia...san. Why do you hate this person?"

Irina asked the question so Gren sighed.

"I'll answer for my lord's sake. The reason is, because she did this to us, she did everything to us, she even made you forget my lord. She didn't foresee us coming together again, perhaps she was cocky or couldn't do it all. But she's the cause of this, the world would have been brought to their knees if we had our powers at full. Not even Great Red, and that abomination 666 would have been able to face us!"

Gren raised his fist into the sky and declared it boldly.

The others thought that he was a mad man and said something like that.

Makoto couldn't even think that he would do something like that.

"I don't know what Great Red or 666 is, but you're crazed, I'd never do anything like world ending!"

Makoto denied that he would ever do something like that.

But Gren showed a sickening smile.

"Perhaps right now, you wouldn't, but the you in the past, after everything that happened, I do think that we could do something like that. You would have done it, we would have even been able to make Ophis our bitch and she would have fallen to our powers. Even the one that came before us, the so-called first generation weren't ever as strong as us, we were magnificent, and we will be again!"

"I wont let you win!"

Gren's words were cut off when Yumi rushed at him with her sword. Using a Holy Demonic blade, she swung for his neck. He didn't even try and block it and just flexed his neck muscles, the blade slashing the scales. It managed to cut the scales slightly, but also chipped Yumi's blade as well.

Gren smirked once more, and grabbed Yumi's blade. He pulled Yumi closer and slammed his open palm right into her chest, his fist clad in energy, an energy that was quite dense, and powerful at the same time.

"Yumi-senpai!"

Makoto rushed as she went firing off to the side. He rushed and caught her in his arms, seeing that she was breathing heavily from the palm strike. Xenovia looked on and tightened her grip on her blade.

"I'll cut you down!"

Xenovia didn't hold back, seeing a comrade be hurt, and came swinging at the young Dragon boy. She came left, and right at him, but with the easiest of movements, he avoided the slashes, then back handed Xenovia across the face and sent her slamming into the ground.

"Xenovia!"

Irina rushed to Xenovia's side, making Millicas glare.

Millicas' power began radiating once more around him, and how powerful it seemed to be as well.

"Don't even mess with my friends!" Millicas radiated a power like no other, and she caused the power she had to erupt from her in a wave. "Destruction Wave!"

Seemingly a new technique, it made a surfing wave of destruction and the wave went right for Gren. Gren watched with keen interest, and tightened his hand. An aura appeared in his hand, and he then thrusted it forward.

"What?"

He couldn't believe what he could see, the power he fired off, it didn't work. Millicas' power managed to break the power of Gren downwards. Millicas waved her hands around, and the POD surrounded him like a tornado.

Gren looked around as she compressed her hands together. The tornado collapsed in on itself, and bombarded Gren from different directions. Makoto was surprised by the amount of power that she used, but Makoto could also tell that it was a power of easily an Ultimate Class warrior, something he probably wouldn't even be able to muster up.

Millicas panted hard as the power disappeared.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh! You've surprised me little one!"

Gren stood there in the middle of the area, and his body was covered in wounds. Her power managed to break down the scales he had, and blood came out of his body. He stood there with bewilderment on his face and Millicas smirked in victory, panting hard.

"See, I told you, don't mess with my friends."

She panted out, but rather than become more angry, he placed his hands on his body and ran them up and down. The blood on his scales lingered on his fingers. He also looked towards Millicas, with a smile on his face.

"My, you've got so much power, yet it is unrefined right now. And for now, I'm going to take Makoto-sama back!"

The young man's eyes went towards Makoto wildly. He glared and then activated the power of his Sacred Gear.

"Freeze!"

Makoto yelled, the bird responded, and shot forth a beam of ice. Gren rushed forward at incredible speeds. The ice hit Gren's body and began freezing him, but he flexed his muscles, and broke the ice off his body, and continued running at Makoto.

He grit his teeth and his hand went to his eyepatch.

"Then I'll have to use..."

Before he could finish, Gren appeared before him and his clawed hand stabbed forward for Makoto's chest. He tried to move out of the way, but Gren's movements were high, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of the way in time.

However…

"Did you think I'd let you touch him?"

Makoto was stunned when he saw another hand latch onto Gren's hand.

It was feminine, and slender. He could also see blue entering his eyes. He saw pale blue hair waving in front of him. His eye went upwards, and saw the dark blue eyes looking right back at him, and he saw a cold aura around the young woman.

"It's you...Sensei."

"Call me, Tiamat."

Makoto's eye widened as Gren smirked, but before he could do anything, Tiamat tossed him to the side without a care, and launched him into a building. His body slammed harshly against it, and nearly broke the barrier that was there.

"Tiamat-san...y-you were that crazed Dragon that attacked me during the familiar forest incident! I remember you!"

"Yes, it does seem like our reunion has occurred." Tiamat nonchalantly replied. "By the way, you're fighting the one named Gren, yes?" He slowly nodded. "And you're losing."

"I have a plan, I've just not had chance to execute it yet. Gren's capabilities were more than I expected, so it is hard to suddenly execute a plan of attack, you know?"

Makoto argued with a pout on his lips, Tiamat showing a rare smile.

"Then, if it is you, I'm sure you would have a plan, you usually do have a plan after all. So, while you've got your plan, it's about time for me to stop hiding away and pretending that you aren't who you are anymore. I've known since back then when we...met, and I've been denying it, I thought you were long gone, but you've confirmed who you are to me. So, it is about time that I pledge myself to you and fight for you."

"F-Fight for me? Pledge yourself to me?"

"A pact." Tiamat revealed. "We'll be making a pact together."

"...Erm, did you just decide that for me?"

Makoto's hesitant voice was met with a hard stare from Tiamat.

"Are you against it? I am a Dragon King, is it because of my appearance? Do you find me unattractive?"

Makoto's eye ran along the young woman's body and then shook his head.

"No, not really, you're quite beautiful. I was just, wondering is all. Y-You want to really make a pact with me?"

Tiamat lazily looked towards Makoto, as Gren stood up.

"Yes, of course. We don't have time to discuss the different requirements for the pact. However, you'll have to gift me your shirt."

Makoto's face tinged pink as did the others.

"W-Why?!"

"Because that's what I desire, give me your shirt. I want it, right now. If you want my assistance, give me your shirt. You're lucky I've not gone straight for your underwear, that's for the next time we do this together."

"W-We're doing this next time!? With my underwear!?"

"Take your shirt off, and give it me. I want it, right now."

Tiamat stated again, as Makoto's cheeks turned pink.

But he knew that it was a serious situation, so he knew what he would have to do. Slowly, he removed his top, as Tiamat's eyes were intensely on him. He felt embarrassed about doing this, but he knew that he would have to do this.

Taking off his shirt, leaving his top half naked, he shyly gave the shirt to Tiamat.

She pulled it closer, then turned around and brought it to her face, a smile appearing on her face.

"A-Are you sniffing it!?"

"Don't be absurd." Tiamat rejected, and whisked it away with magic, turning back to see him. "You, also have a cute top half."

He allowed his cheeks to turn pink even more at the compliment.

"W-What are you going to do with my shirt anyway?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to not find out. My shirt now, with your scent. Now, for the fight, let us become serious." Tiamat slammed her feet onto the ground. "I could transform, but I can also fight in this body as well." She walked closer to Makoto, and took his hand. "Build up your ice, and I'll provide the fire, it shall be strong, yes?"

"R-Right!"

Makoto summoned his Sacred Gear, and placed the ice between his fingers. Tiamat's mouth erupted with flames, and she allowed them to dance towards the ice, and he didn't know how she was doing it, but the ice and the fire mixed together like his signature technique. But because the fire from a Dragon was hotter, and stronger than the fire he could muster with demonic power, it was surprising to see what happened.

The ice and flames mixed together brilliantly, forming a sphere. However, unlike the one Makoto could form on his own, this one felt ten times more powerful due to her flames, and he solely concentrated on the ice making portion of the battle.

Gren looked on, and then gulped.

"Well, a Dragon King on your side isn't good."

Makoto smiled, renewed vigour filling him. He then allowed his hand to extend, showing the sphere before Gren. Gren's eyes narrowed at the sphere, and the same could be said for Tiamat, though for different reasons at the same time, her eyes being on the young Dragon before him.

"That's right, and this Dragon King isn't going to be losing this time to you. I also fought your leader, and forced him away from this boy, I will also beat you down and force you away from this young man once more. By the way, don't exaggerate your levels of power, you're fighting with more than 25 percent."

"How much is he going?"

Makoto asked with interest, causing Tiamat to tilt her head.

"I'd say about 35 percent."

"That's only 10 percent more!"

"It doesn't matter, we've got to blow him away! I could do it myself, but I feel as if I need to save my power for another fight, so let's do this!"

"You're right! Now, taste the Fiery Ice Wave!"

Makoto punched forward, and slammed the fire ice wave forward, the powers attack was so powerful that it broke the ground apart. The wave took up the height of Makoto, and even as tall as a fully formed male, over 6ft. It even made a harsh sound at the same time.

"Shit!"

Gren immediately breathed out fire from his mouth which clashed with the fire ice of the powers. Gren's eyes narrowed as Makoto's ice began freezing the flames of Gren.

Since Makoto could concentrate of freezing and Tiamat controlled the burning aspect, Makoto's ice froze the flames of Gren, which were being weakened by Tiamat's flames.

Usually, it would be harder to freeze Gren's flames due to the power that they held, but thanks to Tiamat's powers offsetting Gren's, Makoto's ice flourished and froze the flames, and then the combined ice and flames went forward, colliding with Gren's body.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

Gren cried out as he was slammed with the powers combined. His body bounced off the ground and then slammed against a wall, or rather, through the wall. Makoto and Tiamat didn't stop the attack, and allowed it to flourish strongly, bombarding him with the powers.

When they stopped, Makoto couldn't believe that even the Maou and other protected grounds of the school were damaged that much because of their powers.

Makoto's eye went towards Tiamat who looked down at him curiously.

"Tiamat-san, how did you know that I was going to do that? Can you read my mind?"

Tiamat's fingers brushed his skin and then moved closer.

"Because I know the explosive type of man you are known to be. You don't have to worry about something like this though, we'll have to fight strongly together. Gren right now isn't at full power, if he was, this fight would be harder, but since he isn't, we can do this together."

Makoto slowly nodded his head, changing the bird into a sword, and he held the other sword, the Excalibur Replica in his hand, crossing them together into the shape of an X, and as he did, Yumi and the others also joined him.

Makoto looked between his friends, and himself, and then towards Tiamat.

With Tiamat there, someone who was renowned as the strongest Dragon King, then he knew that they'd be able to do it.

"Let's take him down. I've got a plan, and with Tiamat-san here, we can pull it off easily. So the plan is..." Briefly explaining it to them, the others nodded, Tiamat smirking at the sight of the boy using his mind. "...and with that, we should be able to stop him."

"Right Ma-chan! We're with you!"

Irina stated for the group, the others nodding their heads.

Gren walked towards them, and his eyes glared harshly.

"You pieces of shit! Seriously, you're not going to win against me! I'm powerful now, and then I'll gain more power when we finally get our powers back! My lord, don't stand in our way or I'll be forced to fight you as well! I'll have to beat you! I don't want to do that my lord, but I'll do it if you don't comply and do this for me!"

Makoto didn't seem to care though and he held out his swords.

"Then come at me."

Gren didn't accept that and he rushed forward. He shot off at Makoto at blinding speeds, with his hand tightened. Thrusting it towards Makoto, Tiamat got in the way and blocked the strike with her own arm, annoying Gren.

"Why are you even here Tiamat?! You should be gone already!"

Gren tried to understand, he was having trouble understanding.

"I am here, because I have my duties to fulfil, and that means I'm going to be coming for you!"

Tiamat pushed him away, then moved to the side, to see a charging Xenovia. Gren smirked, and punched forward, but Makoto grabbed Xenovia by the back, flipping over Gren, at the same time Millicas was right there, and aimed a POD blast right for him.

Due to the density of the blast, Gren crossed his arms and blocked the shot, however, Xenovia from the sky, with the charged blade of Durandal, swung her sword from upside down, releasing a dense holy aura.

"Damn it!"

Gren didn't see it coming, or rather didn't think that Xenovia would do it in the sky, so he received a blow to his back. The power of Durandal's sword forced the young man forward, then Yumi and Irina were right there.

"Holy Demonic sword!"

"Light sword! Shoot!"

Yumi stabbed the ground and sent a wave of Holy Demonic blades towards Gren, at the same time Irina concentrated on the light sword with her demonic power, creating a light arrow from the light blade, and shot them off towards Gren.

Gren tightened his fists, and smashed against the swords on the ground and the light arrows coming from Irina, breaking them down rather easily. Though because of the number of them, he had to pay attention to that at the same time.

"Do you think this is going to be able to stop me!? I'm all powerful! You can't defeat me!"

So said Gren in his superiority complex shining through.

Yumi showed that she didn't care all that much.

"You're right, we're not strong enough to defeat you, but there's someone else that can."

At Yumi's words, Gren gave a suspicious look.

However, when he looked towards the back of him, he saw that Xenovia was there, charging her Durandal, and beside her, was Millicas. Her POD ran through her fingers, and Xenovia's blade looked dangerous with the holy aura.

"Try this!"

"My destruction wont be lost to anyone else!"

Said Millicas after Xenovia, the young woman releasing her holy aura. The blades aura shot for him, and so did Millicas' POD. Gren growled, and punched the ground, sending a shockwave at Yumi and Irina.

The pair had to jump away and landed near Makoto, but then his eyes went backwards, and he knew that these kind of powers wouldn't be polite with him, so he inhaled, a fire gathering deep in the pit of his stomach, and he shot off a flame ball right for Millicas' power.

"No! You can't do this!"

Xenovia yelled out, seeing her attack being ineffective.

Xenovia's, he managed to move out of the way of the blast, but Millicas was different. The flames and demonic power met one another, colliding in a brilliance like no other, the powers sending shockwaves out throughout the area.

When the powers broke one another down, Gren growled out dangerous….

But then Tiamat came up towards him and casually slapped him across the face. The power of the slap forced Gren to be pushed to the side. Tiamat then challenged Gren to a fist fight, which Gren happily accepted.

"To face the Dragon King! Even like this, it is fun!"

Tiamat didn't say anything as a response, and dodged a fist from the young man. Gren growled, and tightened his fist once more, sending it for Tiamat. However, Tiamat blocked the punch with her arms, then sent out her power, blasting him backwards and away from her.

Gren landed on the ground and went to move once more...

But then he felt something, different.

He looked down at the ground, and saw that there was, ice wrapping around his feet. And from around him, there was a field of ice. It seemed to Gren that Makoto had lured him their with the powers of the others.

"No!"

He knew what this was, and he knew what he was supposed to do, so he punched downwards, creating a shockwave through the ground. The ice was obliterated from the impact, and he looked to the source of the ice...but he only saw Makoto's Sacred Gear.

Seeing that he wasn't there, Gren's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What are you even doing!? Don't hide from me!"

Gren looked around, trying to find the young man.

He sniffed the air, thinking that he might be able to smell Makoto out with his enhanced smell…

But, he couldn't even do that either.

"You've erased your scent as well, that's amazing. To even think that far, and to use the Excalibur's in tandem, even with the weakened powers of the replica, it is amazing." Gren's eyes looked around the area, as the bird Sacred Gear released a mist. "Ooh fuck you bird!"

The man shot forth a flame blast towards the ice bird, but when he did, the flames just went through it, like it wasn't there.

Was it an illusion?

He didn't know at all. It could have been, but it could have been something else entirely.

That brought new confusion to the man, so he did it once more, shooting off the flames in the form of spheres, but once again, he didn't know why it didn't work.

"Where are you?!"

He yelled out angrily, however he then sensed something from behind him, accompanied by a cold feeling around him…

No.

It wasn't around, it was above him.

Gren looked upwards, and saw Makoto in the sky, shooting down a cold mist, or rather, it would have been a mist, if it wasn't for Makoto to use the power of transparency to mask the power of the mist, washing over him.

"Y-You..."

He couldn't believe it, and he looked towards the bird in the sky, but it vanished, and what appeared there was Irina, giving off a cute wink towards Gren, her hands dancing with demonic power, and then the fake mist that was coming off, Yumi was behind an area, releasing mist from an icy blade, shocking the man.

"That's right! Freeze, my Sacred Gear!"

Makoto ordered the Sacred Gear beside him to freeze, which he did. Gren went to move, but his mind and spirit was frozen, due to Makoto's Sacred Gear and he couldn't move, the ice wrapping around his feet and lower body, freezing him to the ground.

"H-How could you...w-when did you..."

"Well, it began when Yumi-senpai, and Iri-chan began." Makoto began getting to a corner, Xenovia going to another corner, Irina and Yumi going to a corner as well, so they were in a square around him. "While they distracted you, I began forming my mist, and my powers. Xenovia-senpai and Millicas-san were distractions for you. Even since then, I've been misting you, but you didn't notice. I used the power of Transparency to hide my mist against you, and got into the air. So you didn't become suspicious of my movements, I had Iri-chan make an illusion of my Sacred Gear, Yumi-senpai provided the ice. Also, because of Tiamat-san, I managed to douse you more in the mist, freezing you by the second, your mind and spirit of course."

Gren couldn't believe it, he had been tricked by Makoto all along.

All of this, was just a set up.

"I knew that you'd be dodging my mist, roughly knowing of my abilities, that's why I had to get to a secure area, and make sure you didn't know, where this sword came in handy, it can even hide my powers, you know?"

Millicas and Tiamat got into the sky, and charged their powers on the freezing Gren.

Makoto held out his sword, Excalibur Replica, Yumi her Holy Demonic sword, Irina a sword of light, and Xenovia Durandal, all four of them charged their blades with as much power as they could, Makoto's bird providing the freezing, keeping him in ice, even as he tried to break out, and because of the mist still inside of him, his movements were slowed down and his mind couldn't keep up with everything going on.

"Gren, you've been terrorizing me for a while now, and now, I'm going to end it!"

Upon revealing that, Gren's eyes widened.

"N-No! You can't do this to me! My lord, please! Come on, you're supposed to be with us! You can't abandon us my lord! We care about you! We want you beside us!"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

Makoto's harsh words came with a slash, when all four of them shot forward, the sword users.

Coming from four directions, each of the blades cut into the man's body, the swords of Excalibur, Durandal, light and Holy Demonic, pierced his flesh, blood coming out of him, and dashed away as flames and POD fell down from the skies, obliterating the area.

With all six powers converging on a single point, the lands were devastated, and Gren was in the middle of all of that.

Makoto looked on as the roaring flames and POD stopped, and left Gren in the middle. Heavy wounds were on his body, and blood came from his body. But, he looked alright, he didn't look as if he was going to die, but he was knocked out.

Makoto looked to the others, who smiled, nodding and just looking extremely happy.

"Amazing Ma-chan! You're so smart! Your plan worked!"

"Heeee...it was also thanks to you guys, that I managed to do it, we did it all together, I couldn't have done it without you..."

Makoto panted, feeling some fatigue. Yumi and the others looked towards Makoto, and smiled.

"Gren's been defeated. Makoto-kun, it seems that this part of the battle is going to be done for the moment."

"Yes, I also need to go and take care of Sera-tan and make sure that she's alright. Since she's dealing with the power of an Ultimate Class Devil, I'm concerned for what's happening. Besides, her Queen should also be fighting for her as well."

Millicas nodded her head, as several magicians began moving around them.

"Makoto-san, you go and find Serafall-sama, we'll deal with what's going on here. Since we're your future peerage, we'll also fight these enemies, and make sure you've got nothing to worry about. We'll also detain Gren as much as we can for the moment."

"Right, thank you, Millicas-"

At that moment, an explosion could be heard. Makoto and the others looked on to see Katerea floating in the sky, Makoto's eye widening, realizing that she was there, then the one that she must have blasted was Serafall.

"Go Makoto-san, we've got this."

"Y-Yes, I'm going!"

Makoto yelled, and rushed towards the area, Tiamat appeared beside him and grabbed him from behind, lifted his body upwards, and jumped into the air. The pressure around them built up as the jump turned into flight.

Makoto turned to see Dragon wings appearing out of the back of Tiamat.

It made sense since she is a Dragon and does have them.

Makoto flew high with Tiamat and once getting there, he saw that Serafall was on the ground inside of the school building. Makoto jumped off Tiamat, and rushed to her side, seeing that she had some wounds on her body.

* * *

"Sera-tan! A-Are you alright!?"

Makoto looked towards the others briefly, and only saw Koneko, Ise, and Rias, he couldn't see Gasper, and wondered why.

Though he couldn't help but notice Vali was floating around nearby.

"Ooh Ma-tan, you're okay, I'm relieved. I got blindsided by something and I received a harsh wound which drained a bit of my powers, pisses me off." Her eyes went behind him towards Tiamat who was glaring at Ise. "Ooh, Tiamat-chan is there as well, that's unexpected, so did she decide to reveal herself Ma-tan? It seems so to me."

"That doesn't matter Sera-tan, the thing is, we beat Gren, he's defeated."

"You actually defeated him?!"

Katerea roared, Makoto turning towards her with a sly grin on his face.

"Yes, I did beat him. We beat him, together. But you're still around I see. You must've cheated because my King would have whopped your ass long ago if not." Serafall nodded confidently, Makoto turning her head towards Vali. "Vali-san...you, seem different, what's going on…? Why aren't you...fighting against Katerea right now?"

Vali's eyes moved to the side, unsure of how to respond.

"...Honestly, I'm seeking a good fight, and this doesn't interest me, Katerea isn't a person that interests me in the fight."

"But...something's going on, your demeanour is off...you're not..." His eye went towards Katerea who smirked. "...Vali-san, please tell me that you're not working with her...did you betray us all…? Please tell me that you didn't..."

"No, I didn't betray anyone nor did I let them inside, however, I'm sorry Makoto, this is the person you shouldn't have to see. I'm..."

Katerea, to kick it home, revved up the experience and caused the others to become angry with her words.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half Vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that. Though because of the young lord being here, our objectives have changed to retrieving you, young lord. So, come with me right now."

Makoto couldn't believe his ears right now, his eye on Vali's form who was making it obvious that she would be avoiding contact.

"Vali-san, you just said that you weren't working with her..."

"And I'm not. She's lying, I didn't run wild with her, she's an idiot trying to play your mind, don't take anything she says with a grain of salt, she follows a man named Apep, so you can tell she's screwed up." Katerea pouted but Vali just glared at her, making her back down. Her eyes went towards Ise who flinched. "But, I had been hoping for a good challenge, and yet...it seems no one here would be adequate. Well, the Dragon King Tiamat might be fun to fight as well."

"Y-You're doing this for a fight? Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"That's who I am, I love the challenge of a fight. I got the offer while I was en-route returning to headquarters. Sorry, Makoto. Though, I'm not helping them, I'm only doing this because, I want to be free as well."

"You already were free…."

Vali shook her head.

"No, while being with Azazel was...Azazel is fine, though this side gave me an attractive offer. Peace, I wouldn't be able to fight strong opponents. You understand, right? This is what I have to do, I have to amass power, to defeat the person who stands before me, the man that I have to go and kill is..."

"You don't have to do this! Y-You could stay with me, I mean, fighting with Vali-san would be...there's more to life than fighting Vali-san. Sure, I know why you choose to do that, it's because it's all you know, Vali-san! I know that! But you don't have to do it, you can just...you can just fight on our side, there's plenty of options to fight Vali-san, you can fight the enemies that we have, they'll satisfy the fighting that you have...besides, if you choose that side, I wont be able to look at you anymore."

That hit Vali hard, and it made her regret that she wanted to fight.

She could see the pain that was on his face, and his eye displayed a sadness like no other.

It hurt that he had to be like that.

"Makoto the thing is..."

"You once said to me, I'm the most important thing to you...why isn't that enough Vali-san? Why, can't I be enough for you?"

Once again, she was battered by emotions, and she didn't like it.

She didn't think that she would have felt this strongly about many of these wild emotions.

But then, Vali tossed her head to the side.

"My real name is Vali. Vali Lucifer." Makoto showed a stunned expression on his face. "I'm a descendant of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from an Otou-san who was the old Maou's grandson and a human Okaa-san. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking." Makoto scowled, but Vali then dipped her head. "...I don't deserve to stand near you, I only cause you pain, it's better if you ignore me from now on. I'm the Lucifer that's exactly like my Otou-san and my Ojii-san. Those two only caused pain to those they were supposed to love...and I had done the same thing to you, Makoto. I, hurt you, I got you hurt once...and I regret ever allowing myself to feel anything for you, it's...you've already hindered my ideals, and plans with your words, and I've hurt you once more, I can't take the eyes you're using to look at me right now...why don't you just forget me and fight me, like we're enemies?"

"Don't be stupid Vali-san...you're still worried about that?"

"Of course, it was my fault that you died in the first place. If I had been here, then you wouldn't have been turned into a Devil, I don't deserve to be near you anymore, I've thought about it, and saw how happy you are with your friends and loved ones-"

"Vali-san is my loved one too!" Makoto yelled with tears forming in his eye. "You think I ever forgot about you!? All the times we shared together! So, I got hurt, fine! Yes, it was terrible, but I never blamed you Vali-san, I told you this before! And you're not like your Otou-san or Ojii-san...I remember you telling me what they did to you, none of it was your fault, you're not like them. You never hurt me, you never hit me, you never attacked me. I got hurt because of some asshole, not your fault! And now...I can protect you just as much as you've protect me. You've protected me for years...and if it is a fight you're looking for, I can find them for you...you don't have to leave, you can stay, with me. If you don't like how it is with Azazel...stay with me. Hehe, maybe even join my future peerage...I wouldn't mind that, Vali-chan and I could live together forever."

Vali's eyes lowered, and Ise saw the genuine sadness Vali had due to the heartache she caused Makoto.

"Again, I've caused your heart to hurt. I don't even know why you bother with me, when I put you through so much."

"...Because, Vali-san is the one that I-"

Before he could finish, Katerea's arms turned into tentacles, while everyone's guards were down and wrapped around Makoto, and dragged him towards her. Worming around his body, he was brought right towards her, and held in her arms.

"Makoto!"

Ise yelled, activating his Boosted Gear. Rias also allowed her demonic power to swirl around her hands, Tiamat's mouth erupting with flames. Vali's eyes also sharpened on the woman.

"Katerea! Let go of him right now!"

Serafall went to strike, but Katerea held up the boy in their path.

"Nope, this is the perfect chance, we're going to be taking this boy, and restoring the powers of the new generation, and then we're going to take out you people that are in love with peace. This is how we've got to work it, Serafall. Indeed, you're strong, but I have this child of the new generation, we've got to take advantage of this boy, and take him with us to a new place, and allow him to come back home to the people that love him."

"We love him you bitch! Let him go right now before I kick the shit out of you!"

Ise roared, his anger rose, and Vali noticed that the bracelet that Ise had been given to activate Balance Breaker, was glowing. His anger, was helping him slowly realize his Balance Breaker, and it brought back words to what Azazel said, how Makoto truly did have control over the two Heavenly Dragon's.

"My, that's such a strong resolve, little Sekiryuutei. But don't worry, this child wont be killed, we'll be using his power and he'll return to the fold once more. He'll return to our side, and you wont have a leg to stand on either."

Serafall's eyes fell upon her once more, and the atmosphere got colder, and colder.

"Release my Queen you bitch. I don't and wont ask again. You've gone too far Katerea, and I'm not going to allow you to abuse my Queen like this, now let him go."

"Have you resolved yourself, Serafall?"

Katerea still sneered at her as if she wasn't in the care at all. Despite everything, she still had the nerve to speak like that, and it pissed off Makoto more than anything else.

"That's my King you're talking about right now, I'd shut up if I was you."

Makoto threatened, but Katerea laughed as if it wasn't a care at all.

"You don't have much of a position to stand on, do you Makoto-sama? You're coming back with me, Apep-sama shall definitely reward me for retrieving you and your body. Speaking of, I didn't know they made boys this cute, I could definitely take advantage of yo-"

At blinding speeds, Vali slammed a hand into the back of Katerea's head, her eyes popping out of her skull, and she released Makoto from her grasp.

He fell forward and looked stunned that Vali just did that, but she flew to the other side, and grabbed the boy, cradling him in her arms, and flew away from Katerea, her glasses falling down to the floor, and shattered upon impact.

"W-What the fuck Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!?"

Katerea yelled, blood coming from the back of her head from the impact that she received.

"Vali-san..."

Makoto whispered, as Vali held onto him.

"No one threatens to take advantage of my Makoto." Vali glared harshly, sending a demonic wave at Katerea, who had her arm blasted, and heavily wounded from the blast. "You went too far, no one is going to try and take my Makoto away from me."

"Vali-san...I-I thought that you didn't..."

Makoto wasn't sure what the hell was going on right now with Vali. She showed the caring side that she did, but she looked...guilty. Like, she didn't want to do anything to him, yet she was guilty because of what happened in the past.

"...You're still mine, even if I don't deserve you. That's why, I have to choose this side, so you aren't in danger anymore. Because of me, you were placed in danger, I should have realized that it was you that they were after, and again, I placed you in unnecessary danger..."

"Did you let them in? Did you...I mean, did you let them fight like this…?"

Makoto asked straight away, to which Vali replied with a simple word.

"No." Makoto's heart felt relieved. "I, am...was taking advantage of the situation, is all."

"Vali-san that's...stay with me, okay? I promise, you can stay with me, and we'll do more...than mere fighting. There's more to life, than fighting. I'll help you find your Otou-san and Ojii-san and help you fight them...I promise. Just...stay with me. You said you have no family to me once, that's not true...you have me, I can be family too, you don't have to be alone and fight, you can still fight powerful people...but, you can also stay with me...and you can join my family, Vali-san. You can...join my peerage Vali-san, I'd always have a special place for you beside me."

Vali looked upon the boys face, then huffed slightly.

"...Only you could deter me from fighting...you know, Azazel might be angry with me-"

"Don't worry about Azazel-san, I'll take care of it."

"How can you do that then?"

Vali looked on with intrigue, but Makoto smiled.

"Don't worry about that, we'll figure out a way. Just...stay with me, I already lost you once...I'm not doing it again. I can't...stay with me, Vali-san."

Vali inhaled a breath, then sighed out.

"Already, you've made me feel differently. Okay, Makoto, I'll trust in you, and stay."

Makoto's face turned upwards, nuzzling against her face with his own.

"Vali-san, don't think about leaving again."

"I just said I'd stay, didn't I?"

"Hehe, I know, I just want you to be with me from now on. Because...I truly...love you."

Vali's smile came to her face briefly, caught his lips in a fiery kiss, and she groped him from behind as well, so he moaned into her mouth, making her smirk.

"I love you as well, my Makoto. Besides, you were mine first."

Makoto chuckled, and continued embracing Vali for a few moments.

Tiamat walked closer, and grabbed Makoto out of Vali's arms, and had a hard gaze for her.

"Do not play with his feelings again, Hakuryuukou, you're not immune to my flames in that armour."

Vali huffed at the threat, not caring at all.

But then Serafall's eyes went towards Katerea, and her body surrounded itself with an aura of power. Katerea was surprised. Even more than before, it seemed like Serafall was truly serious right now.

Katerea gulped as Serafall walked forward, using the powers of ice around her. She froze the ground she stepped on, and the air around her was truly cold.

"Katerea, you've done the wrong thing, threatening my Ma-tan. I can't have you do something like that. Especially, because he's my most adorable Queen, you've been taking advantage of this, and been hurting my Queen, and I can't have that happen, it isn't allowed at all."

"Serafall...you're foolish! Don't try anything with me!"

Serafall ignored her, the power building around her. The area around her was converted to a series of ice, and nothing else. Everything around her was frozen, Makoto was shocked that she was this pissed off, it was radiating off her body.

"…So I am. I may be foolish. But, I'm also very pissed off right now. You've done enough of this now. I can't let you get away with this, I'm going to put my power into this, and freeze you until there's nothing left at all, you wont even get away with it."

Katerea's face twisted angrily at Serafall's announcement.

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the bitch of the Devils, and the one that stole my title from me! I'll be the one that ends you Serafall! You're not walking away from this!"

She spoke in a strong tongue, and her power raised.

But then, Makoto jumped out of Tiamat's arms, and got to the side of the young woman.

"That's my King you're threatening, and as her Queen, I will not stand for this at all!"

"Ooh! I'm so scared! You're without your true powers! You two can't touch me! I'm stronger than you all!"

Makoto and Serafall looked to one another, then nodded their heads. Grasping one another's hands, Makoto's and Serafall's connected hands turned to ice, like a shell around it, though the ice looked as if it was ethereal, surrounding the pair of their connected hands.

The aura surrounded the pair of them and then within an instant, the ground and the entire building became a world of ice. Ise jumped but Rias and Koneko remained calm and the ice just froze under them, Ise slipping on the ice and fell down, Tiamat huffing slightly.

The bird of ice broke down and latched onto Serafall's body, increasing her freezing capabilities all at the same time.

Katerea on the other hand, looked annoyed, and pissed off at the same time.

"Y-You can't do this to me! I wont be beaten by your powers!"

Katerea's hands glowed with demonic power, and she unleashed a barrage of them right for Makoto and Serafall. They held out their hands, and a wave of ice was released. The powerful attacks from the pair washed over the ice, and then, instantly, they were frozen.

More than what she could do before on her own, where it took effort to freeze her attacks, their combined powers, managed to freeze it instantly. Serafall and Makoto looked on at the woman who was slowly losing her will to live.

"As expected of my Makoto, he truly is shining right now."

Makoto looked towards Vali briefly, then turned his eye towards the young woman in the sky.

"I suggest giving up."

Makoto said it with a declaring tone.

"You've got to be kidding me! I wont ever lose to any of you people!" Her eyes went towards Serafall. "Serafall! Even though you possess that much power, you-"

"No, this is the power of my Queen as well, because of the power that he has inside of himself, and allowed me to borrow the ultimate freezing of his Sacred Gear. While he doesn't have the powers of us high ups, his freezing powers are amazing, and his powers added to my own, I can freeze your powers easily. Though maybe I could beat you with my own powers, you got in a cheap shot and wounded me which hinders me along with your friends doing the same thing. With this, I'll defeat you."

"Tch, you and your bitch Queen. I will be retrieving him for now, it's not even a joke either!"

Katerea yelled at the enemy before her, Serafall didn't seem to care all that much though.

"No, you wont be taking my Queen. I've already said it before, he's my Queen and I wont be allowing anyone to take him from me. Especially, least of all, people like you, who are going to be fighting against people like us. You've had your chance, and I've been merciful until now but no more Katerea, tonight, you're going to be finished off, I am going to take you out right here, and now."

A bluish-black aura covered Katerea's body as she clicked her tongue.

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Katerea Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying pretender to my throne like you!"

Serafall just made the gesture with her fingers.

"Come get me then."

"Don't look down on me!"

Katerea wore an extra-large aura, and flew out at an extreme speed towards her. It was an instantaneous event. Katerea dived at Serafall and Serafall also responded with tightening her hands, and from her hand, a spear of ice was formed.

"Thanks to Ma-tan's powers here, I can form my ice into shapes easily!"

The woman looked surprised but didn't stop going and shot off many types of demonic power towards her, shooting them off like they were barrage of bullets, though she didn't seem to care, Serafall that was.

Her powers activated, and she swung the spear in her hands, releasing a cold wave. Within seconds, the demonic power froze instantly, and the cold wave continued towards Katerea who cried out angrily, and placed barriers in front of her.

The barriers became frozen, one after another. She added more layers while flying backwards, but they froze more and more, Serafall swinging her spear around again and again, releasing more cold waves instantly.

"Make this stop!"

Forming her demonic power into a snake, she shot it around the area, and it slivered through the sky and went towards Serafall.

"Sera-tan!"

Makoto gasped and went to help her, but Serafall turned around and stabbed the snake demonic power, and with the piercing, the ability to freeze activated as well, flowing through the demonic power, and created an icy snake in the sky.

"You're kidding me!"

Serafall shook her head.

"No, I'm really not. By boosting the freezing power of Ma-tan's with my own powers, which is freezing itself. Ma-tan's powers of freezing are amazing already, but by adding my ice magic to it, the freezing has become even more so, it wont even be beaten by you Katerea!"

Katerea's mouth huffed and puffed, she looked as if she was going to kill someone.

She hated Serafall more than anything.

Though Serafall was up against an Ophis empowered Katerea, the power that she uses right now, increases her own power to freeze, therefore being able to freeze anything Katerea was throwing at her, and she was at her limit.

"It isn't over bitch!" Katerea changed her arm into a tentacle-like thing and wrapped it around Serafall's left arm. A suspicious pattern emerged on Katerea's body. "That is a self-destruct-use technique formula! I'm going to be the one that takes you out! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you while I die! You are going to die and I'll take you with me!"

Makoto gasped at the sight.

"Sera-tan! N-No! I can't lose you now!"

Makoto yelled with tears in his eye, but Serafall just looked down towards him.

"Don't worry my cute Ma-tan, I've got this, thanks to you as well. Your Sacred Gear, has a special power inside, it can be used for many things, and with my own ice powers added onto it, I wont be losing this person."

"Tch, you're not going to be getting out of this Serafall." Katerea grinned and showed a dark smile. "You aren't going to win, no matter what else happens. I've made sure that you can't do this to me, I'll be the one laughing as we both blow up together. Ideally, I would have rather just killed you and lived, but with you out of the way, the dawn for the new world is going to be beginning soon. With the lord there being unprotected, I shall also receive love from the new world, and be admired by everyone and everything."

Rias grabbed Ise immediately, and placed barriers around her. Makoto looked on and shrugged off both Vali's, and Tiamat's attempts to protect him, only concerned that his King was about to die, he couldn't have that happening.

"N-No! Sera-tan! You can't! You can't die here! Please!"

Serafall looked towards Makoto as she tries to cut the tentacle, but to no avail.

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break."

Katerea laughs like a horrid villain, but Serafall just cocked her head to the side, with the sky opening up. Serafall radiated power from the area that they were in, began snowing. The snowflakes fell down towards all of them, even Katerea was surprised to say the least.

"Is that what you think, huh?"

Serafall asked with a glare for the young woman.

Katerea turned her head upwards.

"That's what I know. You wont be making it out of here."

Serafall didn't even flinch for a second, and showed how powerful she was by tightening her eyes.

"You see, Katerea, there's something about my Queen's Sacred Gear you don't understand. It has the power to freeze. More than make shapes of ice or deliver devastating attacks, Ma-tan's Sacred Gear has the power to freeze, anything, even powers as well. That's what Ma-tan's power is, and by pumping my power through it..."

Suddenly, the Sacred Gear that had been latched onto Serafall's body glowed white, and the power of the bird increased. The power of the bird increased to an insane degree, and the tentacles around Serafall's body, froze, instantly. Even the spell that Katerea had used, froze in its place, stopping all together.

"W-What!?"

Katerea yelled as she looked at her arms, which froze deeply. She couldn't even feel them, they were that numb, she even felt the power of her spell, had been frozen at the same time, leaving nothing at all going on there.

"...Ma-tan's power can even freeze peoples special powers. He hasn't reached the place where to do that yet, but more than just blasts of power, he'd even be able to freeze an opponents special powers, even the powers of magic, and even Sacred Gear's powers. Of course, it depends on how much power Ma-tan has, the level of skill he has, but when he gains more power, he'd even be able to freeze Sacred Gear's special powers from activating. That's Ma-tan's true ability and thanks to my cute Queen, I also froze your spell, and stopped you from blowing up."

"Impossible! Y-You can't do this to me!"

Katerea was shocked, but Serafall just showed a warm smile on her lips.

"It was fun Katerea, you're just going to have to disappear now."

Serafall's eyes narrowed upon the young woman, and channeled her powers into her hands.

She looked on at the enemy before her, and Katerea, looked as if she was going to die. She pulled away only for Serafall's eyes to focus on her.

"Where are you going Katerea? Didn't you want to fight me as well?"

"Fuck off and die you bitch!"

Katerea made several circles in the air, and shot off demonic power in a futile attempt to make her stop. But Serafall waved her hands forward, releasing cold waves and froze the demonic power at the same time.

Serafall looked onto the frightened appearance of her.

"Just stop this, I can't lose here, you wont beat me!"

"I'm sorry Katerea, your heart is full of hate and evil intentions, and for that, I can only apologize. But you threatened my Queen and I can't have that, especially due to you being the one that has been trying to kidnap my Queen and you even threatened to do things to my Queen no one should try, for that, disappear." A cold aura appeared around Serafall, and she forced her hands forward. "Celsius Cross Trigger."

With those cold words, an area of cold was erupted, and within seconds, the entire area was converted to ice. Unlike how Makoto freezes, where it freezes the object itself to the point that it wrapped around it, this froze the outer-layer of the area without wrapping around it so it looked as if it was a blanket of ice around it, but it also had a profound effect on Katerea.

Katerea's body was frozen.

She wasn't dead, but she was frozen.

"You'll be taken into custody for this..." At that moment, Serafall placed a hand on her wound. "Aaah."

"Sera-tan!"

Makoto shot up, and held her in his arms, seeing that she was tired, but for the moment Katerea was stopped. She could have killed her, but Serafall knew what she would have to do to get some information out of her for Makoto's sake at least.

* * *

At the same time, Irina and the others looked over the body of Gren, seeing that he was still alive. Irina smiled, not aware of what was going on right now.

Yumi walked closer to Gren, and began tying him up with rope.

"What kind of rope is that? Does the Shota like to tie you up?"

Xenovia's crude words were met with a glare from Yumi.

"No, Makoto-kun doesn't tie me up, though I wouldn't mind honestly."

Yumi's face tinged pink once more about the feelings that she had for Makoto and what could happen as well.

"I see, I have been thinking about having Ise tie me up and then we can have sex with a condom."

"You'd have to get through the fact that Buchou is there and would stop you."

Yumi reminded, continuing to tie up the man.

"Even then, I'd throw vodka for her, and she would just run for it."

Yumi had to admit that she could be speaking the truth right now, even though she wouldn't say it aloud.

"I'm glad that we were able to beat this guy!"

Irina cheered happily, Millicas nodding her head.

"Even then, if what this man said is true, then we have to be careful and become stronger as if the others aren't even at full power yet, then we'd be in trouble if they were. We have to become stronger so we can-"

"Beat the enemy?"

Their eyes stopped moving and so did their bodies.

Their eyes looked towards the source of the noise, and what they saw, was Orochi stood there. She smiled towards them, and waved happily.

"Hey guys~ It's me, pop sensation Orochi-chan~"

They all looked at one another curiously.

"Pop sensation...Orochi-chan?"

Millicas asked curiously, with Orochi nodding happily.

"That's right!" She announced happily, but saw they all looked blankly at her. "Ooh come on, you people don't know who I am...?" All of them gave her a curious look. "I am pretty famous, pop sensation Orochi...? Does it ring a bell...? A little one...everyday young life, Junes...?"

She sang at the end, hoping to jog their memories.

Once again, they shook their heads, so she turned her head to the side, and sniffled.

The others looked at one another, with Irina bravely asking "Are you crying?" causing Orochi to turn back with wet eyes.

"I am not crying! I mean, for God's sake! Really!? The Neko along with the Vampire didn't know me and now you people don't either...?" They drew a blank, so Orochi snapped her fingers, and her phone appeared. She pressed some buttons on it, then she cast a spell, creating a large version of the video on her phone. "Watch this, it's me, pop sensation Orochi!"

They all curiously watched the young girls large hologram dancing and singing, and they all thought she was pretty good.

Once it was done, they gave some claps, Orochi rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

"Aah, you all liked it~? Be honest~"

She looked for their answer, allowing the hologram to disappear.

"It's pretty good yes, you yourself, probably a little too sensitive though."

"Aah, you've got a wonderful voice! And your dancing is top notch! I'm jealous~ I'll never forget pop sensation Orochi-chan~"

"Even though I don't understand why you cried, you have a lovely voice."

"I'd have to agree, you seem a little crazy, but you've got a nice voice, with cool dance moves."

Yumi, Irina, Xenovia and Millicas all praised her, causing Orochi to adopt a childlike smile.

"Awww, you're too kind~" She waved bashfully, then adopted a serious face. "We're going to be fighting soon, because you've taken Gren-chan there~ Even though he can be mouthy, he's family, and you never leave family behind, or forgotten, you know? So, please surrender him, or I will have to become angry, and you wouldn't like me when I am angry, because when I'm angry, I become bitey."

They all glared towards her, and raised their swords, or demonic power in the case of Millicas herself.

"You're threatening us once more. How crude you are, pop sensation."

Millicas growled out, but Orochi winked.

"Awwww, you're all adorable, but it doesn't matter right now. I have to take back Gren, we have to become a family once more."

Like a bullet, she shot off and made her way quickly. Yumi was the fastest and reacted first, swinging her sword for Orochi. Orochi giggled gently, and raised her arm, which broke out in Dragon scales, and blocked the sword.

"You're a Dragon too..."

Yumi murmured, as her fingernails grew, and the claws became coated in poison.

"That's right~"

SLICE!

Her fingernails went through the sword, cleaving it apart, and went towards her body. Yumi pulled away, avoiding the claws at the last second, breathing slowly as Orochi winked towards Yumi, and twirled.

"Those claws of yours, what is that strange liquid?"

Yumi was suspicious, and so were the others as well.

"Ooh, I wouldn't get it on you, it can even poison a God at full power, and for a low class Devil like yourself, you wont be surviving."

"We'll see who doesn't survive!"

Xenovia recklessly charged for the young woman, swinging Durandal at her. Orochi's smile twisted and her eyes slitted when Xenovia got close. Like a snake, she twirled around the blade, and her claws shot for Xenovia's face, coated in the poison.

"Xenovia!"

Irina yelled, shooting off a light arrow from her light sword, but Orochi just grabbed the arrow of light, and her poison coated it as well. The poison bubbled onto the arrow of light, infecting it, and then slowly, it became chipping away at the light, like an infection.

She then threw the spear right towards Millicas, but the young girl shot forth a blast of POD, and crushed the spear and the poison before it could touch her body, the demonic power heading for Orochi herself.

Orochi giggled, and danced around the power, and shook her hips from side to side, and then blew a kiss.

"Silly Devils, you can't beat me like that~ Shall I sing you a death melody~?"

"Don't get too close to her, if she infects you, she'll kill you. Her powers must revolve around poisoning targets."

Yumi said to Xenovia more than anyone else, Xenovia showing a dissatisfied face.

"What kind of woman does this?"

"Her powers are dangerous Xenovia." Irina said it strongly. "You can't rush into this fight, because she could infect you and we don't know what that would do to you. We have to think of a plan to fight this enemy."

Irina's words made Xenovia feel complicated, as she wanted to fight and that was the end of it.

"Ooh my, that's cruel, you've ganged up and are bullying me~ How will I cope~?" Orochi danced fire at her mouth. "Now, why don't we burn?"

Yumi and the others pulled back when Orochi breathed out a large amount of flames. Because of the intensity, and the flames covered half the grounds. They couldn't see what was going on because of the flames.

When they died down, the young woman held Gren in her arms, and a circle was beneath her feet.

"No, you can't take him!"

Millicas yelled, but Orochi raised one finger in response.

"Sorry red head, but he's family, and we can't leave him now~ Enjoy~"

"No!"

Yumi dashed for her, a new sword in hand, and slashed for her.

However, just as she made it, the woman disappeared, leaving the area, making Yumi and the others growl in discontent.

* * *

Makoto and the others looked on as Serafall panted rather heavily.

Because she had exhausted a part of herself, she stood beside Makoto with her wound. Makoto retrieved his Sacred Gear immediately, and held onto Serafall who smiled right back towards him.

"See, my Queen? No Katerea or anyone is ever going to take you away from me, I promise you that Ma-tan."

Makoto smiled with tears in his eye.

"Y-Yes of course, since it is my King who was the one who did it, I knew you wouldn't lose so easily!"

"Of course, that's how it is after all my Queen, I had to do this, because this is what has to happen. If that idiot didn't blind side me, then I could have taken her myself, but thanks for lending your Sacred Gear to me, it seems we're so cool together~ You see Ma-tan, you have to believe me in when I say you're not a weapon like they said, you're a very special boy."

Makoto smiled happily, and hugged her tightly.

But then he looked towards the others, and gained a confused face. Before he could ask his question, he looked towards Koneko and moved closer. Seeing her injuries, he moved closer, and placed his hands on her body. As he did, ice grew on her open wounds, effectively stopping them from continuous bleeding for the moment.

"...Mako-kun..."

Makoto gently embraced Koneko with tears in his eye. Koneko looked at his eye, and saw the tears, adopting her own, but a more happy version this time. His fingers ran through her hair, and he stroked her head.

"I'm so glad you're okay Koneko-chan, I'm so sorry, if I had known this would have happened, I never would have left. You got hurt, and it is because of me..."

"...No, it is okay Mako-kun, you did the right thing...I tried my best to defend Gasper-chan and yourself but..."

"You did amazing Koneko-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't of been here to defend you. Next time, I definitely will be here right away, no matter what. You're too important to me to let you go, Koneko-chan. I'm never letting you go, ever again Koneko-chan."

Koneko's cheeks flushed a healthy red colour. She briefly pulled away and saw his face smiling towards her. He had been worn down, but he still offered his smile towards her. Koneko moved closer, and gently caressed his cheek with her lips, blushing madly at such a movement, she never thought that she'd find anyone to do this with, but she had found Makoto now.

Makoto looked as she pulled away, a small blush on his cheek.

"K-Koneko-chan..."

"Mako-kun...I can stay with Mako-kun...even though I failed..."

"You never failed, don't worry about that now, I'm here now."

Koneko fell against him, and held onto him tightly.

As she did, Makoto couldn't contain his worry anymore, having noticed since the beginning.

"W-Where's Gasper-san anyway?" At that moment, Rias, Ise, and Koneko looked down at the ground. "W-Wait, why...what's going on? Where's Gasper-san anyway? Please tell me where Gasper-san is." He looked towards Ise who held his hands in sorrow. "O-Onii-chan, what happened to Gasper-san?"

"A-Ah, Makoto...the thing is, we tried...but he was too strong..."

Makoto was getting more worried by now, he couldn't contain it.

"Onii-chan...has Gasper-san been..."

"Don't worry about the Vampire, she's with me."

A new voice came around and they all looked towards the source of the voice.

Standing there in the sky, or rather, flying on Dragon wings, was Apep, along with Gasper in a dome beside him. From the dome, it looked as if something was happening, as Apep was glowing as well, and Makoto felt, something different all at the same time, Koneko staying right beside him and wouldn't let the boy go.

"Apep! W-Why do you have Gasper-san!? Let her go right now! How dare you even touch her!?"

Makoto yelled, only for Apep to grin from ear to ear.

"My lord, it seems like Katerea has been taken care of, but not dead? Well, that's fine. She was just getting in the way anyway."

"She was supposed to be your comrade! And you just toss her aside!?"

Makoto yelled, but Apep just laughed.

"That's cute, it sounded like you cared."

"I do care!"

"Not just him asshole! We all care about comrades!"

Ise added after Makoto, but Apep snickered.

"For the perverted owner of the Boosted Gear to care about a comrade, she has to be a woman, right? She was a woman, so any woman would be fine with you, even though she was a total bitch? Well, you do eye up even your enemies, because of their bodies, how have you not been killed until now?"

"Because, I've been...erm...eeh...girls are...erm, you know..."

"Stop confusing the Sekiryuutei, he isn't that intelligent to begin with."

"Yeah!" Ise announced, then growled at Tiamat. "Hey!"

"Shut up Sekiryuutei or I'll burn you down to the ground!"

Ise backed off with a cry.

Then, Apep looked over towards Vali.

"Vali, aren't you going to be fighting the Sekiryuutei?"

Vali's eyes went towards Makoto who adopted a sad look.

Seeing that, she couldn't do it in the end.

Sure, she wanted to severe ties, because she didn't want to endanger him again.

But, seeing the expression on his face, and how sad she was making him, she shook her head.

"...I have no desire to hurt Makoto."

Makoto's eye widened, and his face tinged pink, Apep being rather surprised.

"So, that's it, is it? Well, even the young lord has tamed this Dragon girl as well. Hahaha, I remember when we had our sanctuary and how the lord allowed Dragon's to live there and be loved and loved in return, then all the disgusting people came and took us from home. And now, to think that Vali is also not fighting for the Khaos Bridge. You'll also receive punishment for even trying to go against the factions."

Vali shook her head once more.

"I do not care, I'd rather face punishment than hurt him again."

"Awwww, that's cute Vali, but I'm going to be taking him away now, you can't stop me either."

"You want to bet?"

As soon as she said that, she disappeared in a blinding speed, only to reappear behind Apep. Without blinking, a darkness appeared behind him, and blocked Vali's direct punch, but Vali activated her Sacred Gear.

[Divide!]

Using her power, she divided the power of the darkness wall, and increased the aura around her fist. Within an instant, the darkness wall was broken down and her fist went towards Apep, however he just smirked.

"Waaah!"

Gasper let out a cry and her Sacred Gear activated without her intention, and was used on Vali. Though she wasn't powerful enough to entirely freeze her in time, her hand was momentarily stopped, enough for Apep to move out of the way.

"Don't use Gasper-san like that! How dare you!?"

Makoto yelled as loudly as he could, but Apep just snickered.

"My lord, don't show such a sad face, don't worry, I'm not going to kill her, I'm just using her to procure you...though, afterwards, I might kill her, I haven't decided just yet."

"How could you!? I wont let you get away with this!"

"Ma-tan wait!"

"Mako-kun!"

Makoto didn't pay the heed to either Serafall or Koneko, and summoned the sword form of his Sacred Gear, slashing forward, and released an ice wave. Apep stuck out his hand and released his dark water, melting the ice immediately, only for Makoto to leap over the dark water, and swung his Excalibur Replica down at him, releasing a holy wave.

Apep went to move, only for Vali to appear beside him and grabbed his arm, slamming her knee into his stomach, making him cough out bile, then she threw him towards Makoto's holy wave. Apep though just snickered, as if he wasn't in any pain and placed his hand towards the dome Gasper, who once again had no choice but to activate her Sacred Gear, and froze the holy wave in time for a few seconds, and leapt over it, and charged for Makoto's body.

He growled, and went to attack, but Apep was faster than last time, appearing right before him, his hand reaching for Makoto's body. Makoto's eye tightened and went to strike, but Vali appeared between the two of them, blocking Apep's hand from touching Makoto's body, and pushed him away from Makoto.

Apep turned his hands towards Vali, and shot off several arrows of dissolving water. Vali streamlined through the sky, avoiding some of the arrows. However, some grazed his form, and burnt off some of the armour he had.

"To affect even my armour like this..."

"At full power, I'd melt you to death. For now, it seems like I've only managed to get this far!"

Apep's hands waved around and swirls of black water appeared. Clapping his hands together, the dark water formed a spear out of said water, and he thrusted it at Vali. Vali moved to the right, but the spear cut into the armour, melting it away.

Vali pulled away, and shot off demonic blasts of incredible power at Apep. Rather than fight them, he activated Gasper's Sacred Gear, and froze them in time, flying upwards, and avoided the waves of power all together, throwing the spear at Vali.

Vali used her incredible speeds, and shot off to the side, the spear headed for Ise. He let out a cry and jumped out of the way, Rias letting out a cry due to the spear piercing the ground near her, and was melting it.

"Fucking shit Vali! You could have tanked it for me! I could have died! What about me huh!?"

Rias complained, but Vali just sighed heavily, and turned away from her, triggering Rias.

Apep adjusted his stance in the sky, and then smirked.

"My, Vali, you've become soft."

"Not soft, focused."

Vali responded with a glare.

"Focused? Focused on, what exactly?"

"Focused on protecting this boy. Azazel was right about one thing, and that was, the Sekiryuutei and I do share one thing in common, and that is, keeping this boy here safe. Even if I have to go through punishment, I'll be staying beside him...seems like Azazel was right, he does have the power to sway the Heavenly Dragon's. So, I am going to be fighting you, and I will kill you. Especially for daring to take this boy for yourself, how dare you even try?"

"I try, because he's our lord, and we need to be reunited. For now, it seems like I have to use the power that I didn't exactly want to." Apep stuck out his hand, and he raised it to the sky, and slowly, a spell began to be formed, and at the same time, Gasper's dome glowed, and she let out a cry. "That's alright, I'll just use this, this spell is going to make you come with me my lord. Since it requires great power, using that half Vampire's special friend inside shall also do the trick as well. Well, having the power of even a fraction of a God would be good, and with the power of the young Vampire girl anyway, this spell shall be formed."

In the sky, a circle was created in the palm of Apep's hand. The circle had ancient and different types of ruins on it. The circle then moved upwards, and a shape appeared in the circles, below the circle, and then what appeared was a darkened purple skull with a disgusting aura around it.

Serafall and the others looked on with unsureness.

"This type of power is ancient, and requires a tremendous power to use. But, with the power of the Vampire here, it should be able to be required that I could make this happen." His eyes went towards Makoto who flinched. "The time is now my lord, I'm going to bring you with me, and then we're going to be perfection again, we're going to be happy together again. Now come back to me, my lord!"

The others watched as Apep launched the spell right at Makoto.

Makoto shot ice out towards it, but the spell broke through the ice immediately, and headed for him.

"Ma-tan!"

Serafall cried as Tiamat took to the sky.

She shot forward, but Apep sent out a black water blast at the blue Dragon. Tiamat howled and breathed fire out of her mouth, clashing with the black water, and cancelled one another out due to the powers they had. Koneko also tried her hand, summoning her Senjutsu and shot it out in a ball, but it was also crushed by Apep's powers.

Makoto on the other hand took off to the sky, and flew as fast as he can, but the spell was hot on his heels. The spell was rather fast as well, faster than Makoto, and it was like a homing missile, it just wouldn't stop.

Makoto flew up and down and still it followed.

Makoto felt his heart beat increase.

The spell closed in on him, the speed was too fast for his body to escape.

But then, just as it was going to hit…

"..."

Vali got in the way of the spell, and the spell hit Vali's body, going inside of her, and affected her.

Makoto looked on, shocked that she had shielded him from the spell.

"Vali-san...Vali-san! Vali-san! Vali-san! Please! Don't be hurt because of me! Please don't be hurt because of me!"

Makoto yelled, but Vali just looked on, like nothing was happening, or rather, she wasn't all there. Her eyes looked lifeless, but when he did call her, her eyes did flicker slightly. Makoto looked on towards Apep who grinned.

"Damn, and I was aiming for the lord as well. Well, either way, I suppose it doesn't matter all that much. Since the Hakuryuukou is on our side now, it is going to be perfect. Now, we only have a weakened Maou-sama, a Dragon King, a cute Loli Neko, and finally, the weak Sekiryuutei and whatever that woman is there."

"You fucking shit! I am Rias Gremory thank you!"

Rias growled angrily.

Apep ignored her, triggering Rias even more.

"Vali, isn't it about time to work through your problems? Don't you want to go and fight, the Sekiryuutei for me?"

Upon hearing that, Vali's eyes turned towards Issei, and looked rather, sadistic.

"...Hyoudou Issei, the weak owner of the Boosted Gear, it sorrows me that you aren't stronger."

Makoto couldn't believe that Vali had done this for him, protected him from such a disgusting spell.

"Vali-san, it's me, please...please don't fight anyone Vali-san, don't hurt my Onii-chan and come back to me..."

Makoto spoke gently, to connect with her, but she shrugged it off, like she didn't recognize him.

Makoto looked towards Apep, and growled.

"What have you done?!"

"I just made Vali's mind become mystified is all, and pulled on a deep desire. And one deep desire is to fight strong opponents, and the opposite user-kun of the Boosted Gear. Vali still has her personality, but she can't see you my lord, all she sees is her goal of fighting strong opponents, it's like a trance and she's not going to be waking up anytime soon. I was going to use it on you, and have your deep desire to have a true family come true, and have you come back...but, this works just as good."

Makoto looked towards Gasper who kept letting out small cries due to the dome around her, which seemingly was doing something bad, then there was Vali who was squaring up to Ise, who looked frightened, and finally, there was Apep in the air, who was smirking dangerously.

Makoto inhaled and exhaled.

"...Fine, I know what I have to do." Makoto placed a hand on his eyepatch, and began removing it. "It's time for me to use the present Azazel-san gave me, so I can save Vali-san and Gasper-san from you."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Sorry to leave it there, but I thought that would be the best place to leave it!**

 **We got some quite cool moments this chapter, with Makoto, Yumi, Millicas, Irina, Xenovia and Tiamat (I'm sure most people saw it was her who was the mysterious Sensei, but more backstory on her, and Makoto for later) vs Gren and coming out on top, Serafall vs Katerea, and then somewhat Makoto (only empowering Serafall due to her being injured) helping her, Serafall managed to beat Katerea but she's not dead! She'll be coming back and her redemption is going to be, a fun ride to go on. Though Orochi showed up and took Gren back for herself, though he wont be safe forever~ We got a sweet tender moment between Makoto and Vali, clearing whatever doubts Vali had now are gone due to Makoto talking to her so she'll be sticking with Makoto, and there was a sweet moment between Makoto and Koneko as well! And now, we're going to the home stretch with Apep almost turning Makoto, though Vali took it for him, showing that rather than fighting, she would protect him, but by doing that, Vali's been turned into a puppet and is only focused on fighting, and wanting to fight him, while Makoto along with some others will be facing Apep next chapter, along with the reveal of Makoto's new eye (or eyes maybe~?), and also, something's going to go down between Makoto and Gasper as well next chapter.**

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	45. Attack on the conference part 3!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

 **ChaosJeff; She surely is yeah, she's a closet pervert. You never know, there could be. Maybe so yeah~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, she probably would if she got half the chance. Well, we'll see what happens~**

 **Blake2020; Thank you very! Yeah, they had quite the fight huh, some powerful attacks, among other things as well. She is yeah, we'll be seeing her sooner than you think~ He is happy with Serafall, he's glad that she's his master, with how kind and compassionate she is with him and the likes. And thanks very much!**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Indeed!**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, I liked the joke~ It was yeah, he threw a wrench into their plans. Well, not alone, they couldn't fight him along, together...well, we'll have to wait and see~ Orochi's got a role to play as all of the others, as we delve deeper into the story and their backstory as well. Hehe, you'll have to read and see~ And thanks!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Yup, here's another too hehe~ Well, I am glad~ It was yeah, Tiamat was indeed the Sensei the whole time. She does yeah, and it seems so, good thing that she didn't want anything else there and then, poor Makoto might have died of a heart attack or something like that. It did yeah, they finished their fight, and I wont spoil it, but it is going to be quite, interesting. Before he got rescued, Gren got the crap kicked out of him. Yeah, they do have quite the backstory and their romance is coming quite close to becoming of a different nature than normal. Yeah, he'll find out eventually. Thanks, and no, not really~**

 **Nivek Beldo; It surely was quite the action and this one is quite the action packed as well. Katerea and Serafall didn't hold anything back. Tiamat surely is quite look that, and with their combined efforts, they managed to pull off a victory. She did yeah, but she's not always going to be beating him. We did yeah, and finally the King and Queen teamed up, and we'll see a bit of that here as well. Apep just throws wrenches into things as well. Vali in the end protected Makoto, and got herself caught by the spell. Yup, we'll be seeing a new trick with Makoto this chapter as well. No problem~**

 **TDGod; Well, I'll say that Apep and Apophis are different people. However, there could be a connection somewhere...But yeah, they are all Dragon's.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was quite the action chapter. And yeah, he pretty much stated that he and the others are Dragon's, even Orochi showed her Dragon side as well. Well, lets just say that they gained quite interesting genes, and what's said here, I'm pretty sure most can guess what they're supposed to be, but with a twist. They have yeah, they aimed for Makoto, but Vali defended him, saving him from a bad fate, and now is being controlled. We'll have to wait, and see~**

 **Justin D; She surely is, she doesn't stop, does she? Yup, we'll be getting more about that in the future. It is going to do some cool things.**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **BrownLightning; Maybe so, thanks for the input.**

 **ProjectIceman; Indeed it does~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Yeah, it very much was, wasn't it? He might be powerful, but seeing that he can be beaten must have wounded his pride. And thanks! Hehe, I thought that it would be awesome to do such a thing. Serafall couldn't resist, and had to take a bite~ Yup, you were right, she was Tiamat. Yeah, Vali's sticking around because of Makoto. Yup, it's going to be able to do a few cool things.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Yup, it's going to be a ride. Well, that shall be saved for later.**

 **Anonymous; Hello hehe~ I'm glad! Yeah, it was Tiamat after all. There is, we'll be exploring that more in the future as well. Yeah, she probably did, it looked like that anyway huh. That would be a good description. It brings out a desire, not all desires, so Vali's sense of fighting strong opponents came out, and now she literally can't think of anything else. Hehe, no, nothing like that, but Makoto's going to free her as well. Yeah, they'll be having a deep moment this chapter, among other things as well. Yeah, reference caught~**

 **Neonlight01; He did yeah, his butt was kicked, though Orochi saved him. She was all this time, and she'll be sticking around. She'll be more tame than that. It was good huh, King and Queen working together like that. She didn't, she got a talk with Makoto, and they came to an understanding. Yup, we'll be seeing quite a bit from him now~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked the fights and what not! Hehe, it's going to be quite fun when we go there in the future with Tiamat and the contract. A little bit yeah, but different as well. Tiamat's in the harem, and yeah, perhaps, it would be fun~ And thanks!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! It was indeed huh, they fought quite well. There was yeah, cementing their relationship with one another. She does yeah, but with Makoto, she'll get through it. And thanks very much!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Attack on the conference part 3!**

Staring up at the young man floating in the sky, Makoto slowly began removing the eyepatch that he had on his face. The others watched on, wondering what he was going to do, even Apep looked quite unsure of what he was going to do as well.

Serafall smiled as the eyepatch was lifted.

She wondered what was going to happen now, since Makoto's eye was even a mystery to her. She only knew some basics, she didn't know everything that was happening, she just knew that it was going to be interesting in the fight.

Rias looked freaked out.

"Geez, what's going to happen now?"

Rias wondered aloud, as Vali sent a demonic blast at her.

She cried but before it could hit her, Ise got in the way and blocked the shot, but because of the power used behind the shot, he got knocked back hard. Rias rolled her eyes at Vali, and went to help Ise up.

"Vali!"

Ise yelled, but Makoto lowered his head.

"Onii-chan, please don't be angry at Vali-san, it isn't her fault. She's being controlled."

"Are you sure about that?!"

Makoto nodded his head in affirmation to what Ise said.

"Yes, I am sure that this is the case. It's Apep there, he's doing this."

Apep scowled at what he said, knowing that it was true. But he still didn't know what he was trying to do with the eye, and what it could be. Because it was Makoto, Apep was sure that it was going to be something different.

"What are you up too…?"

Apep demanded, but Makoto just glared as the eyepatch was removed. Upon its release, the eye itself was black, like how his old eye was. However, this eyepatch had several circles embedded in the eye. Koneko looked on and could sense that there was something weird with his eye, something about it was mysterious.

"I can see it..." Makoto looked towards Apep and then towards Gasper. "I can see it, the spell you're using, the information is going into my head...wow, that's amazing. The spell is using Gasper-sans power to force Vali-san to go into this state...so, to weaken it, all we have to do is break Gasper-sans barrier huh to weaken the spell, okay. I can do that. It wont break it entirely, since I can see the energies coming off both of you, but if I can break out Gasper-san from the dome, I can also break through to Vali-san who could fight through the veil that you've cast on her."

The man's eyes narrowed at Makoto immediately.

"...Your eye, it seems like it also has knowledge on such things. What happened? How did you receive that eye?"

"Well, Azazel-san gave me it." Makoto answered nonchalantly, seeing that Vali was moving closer towards Ise. "And I can see the spell, and know how to counteract it. Because of this eye I can identify different types of demonic power, magic and other things. It also has some other functions as well that you're not aware of."

Apep raised his hand without a care in the world.

"Even if you say that, it doesn't change a thing, lord, you're going to have to get through me to get to the Vampire girl, and I'm going to be taking you. Besides, it seems like Vali is bloodthirsty for Hyoudou Issei." Apep turned towards Vali and sneered. "Vali, how much do you want to kill Ise? How much do you hate Ise?"

In her induced state, Vali's eyes went angrily towards Ise.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

"...What are you talking about?"

Ise asked, and due to what Apep had done, how to bring out the more, aggressive side of Vali and the arrogance that normally, Vali might not have shown, Vali's eyes condescendingly went towards Ise.

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou plus a legendary Dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary Dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same Dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

Ise pointed at myself.

Vali nodded bemusedly due to the spell.

But then, Apep just laughed.

"When I found out that the lord was with the Sekiryuutei, I will admit that I was slightly nervous..." His eyes went towards Ise, and snickered. "Boring, that's all you are. Chelia picked the wrong person to leave him with. Nothing special, ordinary Okaa-san, Otou-san and yourself, you're just a pervert that has no real direction in life. If you didn't have the Boosted Gear, then you'd be nothing, no one would care about you, no one would ever be with you, and the only reason Rias Gremory there even saved your life, was because of your Sacred Gear. Think about that the next time you want to become intimate with her, she doesn't care about you, she only cares about the Dragon inside, all Devils are the same as Fallen Angels, and the Angels. They use the powers of others for their wars, like they did us."

Ise's eyes went to the ground, realizing what Apep said, could be true.

Because of that, he doubted himself, and Makoto felt bad as well, but he had to somewhat agree with Apep, even if it does seem like a harsh reality. Though he didn't think Rias was like that. He could see why others might think like that.

"Don't you speak to my Ise like that!"

Rias yelled from the side, Apep turning his head to the side.

"Oh? Are you going to do anything? All the time, it is your peerage that outshine you. All your pieces are better than you. Even your Queen is better than you, this Vampire girl is better than you, your Knight and Rook are better than you. Your power, is worthless, you're worthless Rias Gremory, and once you're dead, everyone will be fine, nothing will change, you can't change, you're nothing to anyone." Rias' eyes began leaking tears, realizing what he said, was true to a degree. "Don't shed tears, I'll make your death quick, or rather, I'll get Vali to kill you, that would be justice, right? Once you and the Sekiryuutei are dead, I'll be taking Makoto-sama with me, we'll be led to salvation, don't worry though Rias Gremory, you'll be dead so it doesn't matter, you don't matter bitch."

Ise couldn't express it. Ise couldn't express this feeling that was born in his heart. A feeling of a degree Ise had never felt before was starting to be born within him.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard." At that moment, Ise understood the killing intent that he could have inside. "…Just as you said, maybe Buchou wouldn't have reincarnated me into a Devil if I didn't have the Boosted Gear, maybe Buchou's peerage do shine. That's because, Buchou sends love to all of us and we work hard. It's the same as Makoto, and the others, they all work hard, and put their best efforts into everything! And when you say you're going to take my Otouto, you're stepping out of line! How dare you say that he should or shouldn't do anything!? He's my Otouto, and you're not laying a single finger on him!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

As if responding to Ise's anger, his Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura. With the ring he got from Azazel also acting on it, he equipped Booster Gear Scale Mail without having to sacrifice anything.

However, a countdown-like thing appeared on the jewel of his left arm's gauntlet. Time-wise, he didn't have even fifteen minutes. Though it was still better than the mere ten second of his incomplete Balance Breaker.

"Look, Vali. Hyoudou Issei's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a Dragon's surge. Though, if you want a true Dragon's surge, you should come for us real Dragon's, you're not a real Dragon."

[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hyoudou Issei's rage is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards you, the one called Apep. Only straightforward people can draw out the Dragon's power. Even though you're controlling my current host, I can sense excitement inside of her heart because of this, so I hate you and like you at the same time.]

Apep turned towards Vali's glowing armour, and snickered.

"Albion, you've got no reason to even speak right now. I'll be taking your hosts power eventually as well, for now, Vali. Why don't you let your deep desire to flourish and to fight against Hyoudou Issei for me? Kick the shit out of him, make him suffer for what he's done, the crime of being able to attack the lord, and keep him to themselves, it just doesn't seem right honestly."

Because of Ise, and his boosting powers, Apep knew it would be dangerous if he did that with Serafall, Tiamat or even Makoto himself. But he couldn't let that happen, he was going to be fighting the young man and women himself, while Ise was dealt with other ways, he didn't care about Rias right now, Apep didn't see her as an enemy worth noting.

Ise watched as Vali cracked her knuckles, preparing to fight.

"It is a sin that Hyoudou Issei can't even fight with Ddraig, he doesn't understand the powers that he has. Well, for the idiot who thinks of nothing but breasts all of the time, then it makes sense why he was doing that."

Makoto looked towards Vali, seeing her eyes affected by the spell, and then looked towards Ise, seeing that he was the object of Vali's fighting spirit right now. It made sense since Ise was Vali's supposed rival, so he could see why that would be happening.

"Onii-chan, please fight Vali-san for now."

"E-Eh? Alone?"

Makoto nodded seriously.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take care of Apep here. If we can break the spell, then Vali-san can be stopped. But we have to focus our efforts on here. Sera-tan's tired, so fighting would be difficult, it has to be me and Tiamat-san here. I know that I can't take Apep, but Tiamat-san and I might be able to take him. At least enough to free Gasper-san. Please, please survive until then. Myself, I am exhausted, Tiamat-san also has been using her powers quite a bit, and so has my Queen, if Tiamat-san was at full power and even Sera-tan as well who's also exhausted right now, I'd be fighting with you, but since you've wasted the least stamina, you have to fight Vali-san. Just hold on until we can break that spell."

Ise inhaled a breath, and looked towards Vali. Vali's eyes were on the young man and looked ready to fight. Makoto looked between the two of them, and hated that it had to come to this, he didn't want to see them fight, he didn't want them to fight at all.

"Wait..." Rias held up a finger. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Erm, do you want to fight Vali-san as well?"

Rias' eyes went towards Vali who sneered at her.

Rias held a hand to her mouth and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Fuck that, I'll support Ise. Yeah, I'm confident in my powers, but I'm also confident that I'm going to perish if I fight this person, and I can't do that, it can't happen. So, allow me to support Ise during all of this."

Makoto nodded his head.

Ise looked between the two of them, knowing what he would have to do.

"Well, you are smart, smarter than me, and if you think that I can do it, then I'll have to accept it. Don't worry, I'll fight Vali as hard as I can Makoto! Just take care of that smug bastard right there, and make him pay for everything that he's done!"

Makoto nodded his head.

"Don't worry about that, I've got this one."

Makoto said it strongly, and Ise nodded his head immediately.

"Then, I'm coming for you Vali!"

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on his back, he rushed towards Vali.

Vali covered her face with her mask, and looked ready to fight the young man, and by doing that, she easily avoided the tackle, and laughed.

"This is nothing, weakling."

"Shut up!"

Ise regained his balance in mid-air and dived again at Vali who had just dodged. He extended Ascalon from his gauntlet and unleashed an attack with his unskilled weapon. However, he couldn't manage to land a single hit with only my mere swinging slashes on Vali as she dodged with light movements.

Makoto looked on towards the fight, then turned back towards Apep, allowing the pair to fight one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Yumi and the others were reeling from what was going on, and how Orochi managed to steal back Gren, it pissed all of them off. Even Irina looked ready to go and kill someone.

"Tch, these people have some interesting powers, don't they?"

Millicas stated with an annoyed face, allowing Yumi to nod her head.

"Exactly, they've got some uses for their powers, haven't they? Either way, that girl managed to take Gren away with her, and her ability was also dangerous, it looked like poison to me."

"I would have cut down the poisonous witch."

Xenovia was confident, but Irina shook her head.

"No, Xenovia. Not every powerful enemy can be dealt with just super strength and such. If it was poison, then we have to be vigilant, lets just hope that she doesn't return...though we really lost the only chance that we have to get more information for Ma-chan."

"Aah right..." Yumi muttered, hearing a lot of explosions around. "Seems like the battle is raging on. We have to go and help the others."

Yumi said it seriously, and was about to move, when magical circles appeared around them all. From the circles, magicians appeared, and Yumi along with the others ground their teeth at such a sight, becoming more pissed off.

"We don't have time for these people, we have to get to Ma-chan and the others."

Irina clicked her tongue in dissatisfaction.

Xenovia raised her blade, and showed that she wasn't going to be going down at all.

"I'll just plough through them with my power!"

Irina placed a hand on her forehead, sighing.

"Xenovia, didn't you hear what I just said?"

Xenovia responded with swinging her sword and released a mass of holy aura, crushing her enemies that were in the way.

"Seems like she wasn't listening."

Millicas appeared beside Irina and said it with a giggle.

Yumi tightened her hands on her Holy Demonic blade, and slashed outwardly, cutting through a nearby magician.

"Let's make this quick, we have to get to the others."

Irina and Millicas responded with a nod of their heads, and rushed forward, blasting and cutting their way through the enemy's.

* * *

Back with Makoto and the others, Makoto looked ready to fight.

"Apep!"

"That's me, are you going to fight me now lord? Last time, it didn't work for you. This time, it isn't going to go any smoother either. My lord, I'm going to take you back, and I am not going to lose you either, that's the last thing that I am going to do. You are coming with me."

Makoto's eyes tightened, and he shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, there's no way I'm going anywhere with you. If I do, then you're going to die, do you understand me? You've kidnapped Gasper-san and you've also controlled Vali-san as well, how dare you even assume that I would go anywhere with you!? I already beat your Gren down, I'll do the same to you!"

Makoto roared at the man, summoning his Sacred Gear to his side. Tiamat also went to his side, and bowed her head. Serafall panted, and also walked to the side of Makoto, even though she was kind of tired from the fight that she had with Katerea, she still was going to fight and help her Queen fight strongly. Koneko, also despite being exhausted, moved closer as well.

"Koneko-chan, it's too dangerous, and you're tired..."

"Mako-kun is also fighting and exhausted, I'll support you from here."

Makoto put on a complicated expression, and nodded in consent.

"Alright Koneko-chan, be careful, don't put too much stress on yourself."

Koneko inclined her head, and got into a fighting form.

Apep was mildly surprised that he said that.

"Wow, so Gren was defeated, huh. He's a battle freak that doesn't have much brain cells. Even though he is family, it just seems like we're gonna have to deal with idiots or something."

Makoto narrowed his eyes as his eyes glowed, both of them glowed.

"So, I'm going to assume that you hate Gren then?"

"Not at all. Sometimes I have to punish the idiot, but he's valuable, and family. We've got a family waiting for you my lord. You've got a place with us here, you don't have to do this, we can just leave together, and then forget that anything like this happened. You will be loved, you will be life, you shall rule this world, with us by your side! That's what we want my lord! We want you to come back to us my lord! It's alright, you don't have to be afraid or anything, you don't even have to fear what's going to happen to your friends. I promise that if you come with us, you'll-"

"You're not taking Ma-tan!"

Serafall yelled from the side, Makoto turning towards her with some confusion.

"Sera-tan..."

"I already said that Ma-tan isn't going anywhere to Katerea, and I'll say it to you as well! All of you keep trying to take Ma-tan, it isn't going to happen! There's no way that you're going to be taking Ma-tan! That's why you're going to be finished off soon!"

The man just chuckled as a response to Serafall.

"That's cute, I really like that mentality of yours, much different to the past. Remember when you used us? That's cute, you really are adorable, Serafall. But your time is now going to end, and I will make sure that you disappear."

"Then disappear!"

Serafall waved her wand right towards him and unleashed a barrage of ice blasts from circles that appeared in the sky. They took the shape of demonic heads, colliding towards the young man who just up turned his nose.

Sticking out his hand, dark water appeared, and swirled around him. It took the form of a large snake, and 'swam' around him, like it was swimming through water. The snake then shot forth for the ice, and devoured each of the ice demonic heads coming for him, Serafall surprised that he could do something like that.

"Surprised, Serafall?"

Apep smirked dangerously, Makoto looked between them and wondered the story going on there.

"You..."

"My powers aren't 100 percent, but the seal has been weakened for the time being. So I'm operating stronger than I was when I fought the lord the last time. And Serafall, you're not even at your full power, you wasted your power on the young woman known as Katerea."

"Then try this!"

Serafall waved her wand once more, and circles appeared around Apep. From the circles, ice erupted forward, and shot for him in strong bursts.

Apep snapped his fingers, and sent his snake to deal with the ice bergs heading for him.

"Burn!"

Tiamat opened her mouth and released a large fireball that headed right for him.

Because she was a Dragon King, said to be the strongest, she would have the power to face anyone and everyone that was before her, and her flames were hot, hotter than Makoto had ever seen before, even more so than Ravel's and Riser's flames.

Apep clicked his tongue and sent the snake to go and face it. The snake wrapped around the fireball heading for him, and constricted around it, using the melting power of the water to melt through the fire, putting it out, and stopped it all together.

As he was concentrated on that, Makoto had already taken off to rush the dome to save Gasper herself with Koneko supporting him from behind.

He made his Sacred Gear into a gun form, and shot forth a freezing beam towards the dome. Gasper looked down towards Makoto, and held a helpless look on her face which made Makoto mad due to what Apep had done to her.

"No!"

Before the ice could touch the dome, Apep waved his hand and sent forth a blast of darkness towards the ice. The beam and the darkness met one another, and the freezing power slowly began freezing the darkness.

"I'll stop him too!"

Koneko looked towards Apep, and had a sphere of blue Senjutsu in her palms. She launched it forward within seconds of it being formed.

"I don't think so!"

But then Apep clapped his hand to his palm, strengthening the darkness, shattering the ice, which turned into a claw, and went in front of Apep, grabbing the Senjutsu and crushed it in his palm. The claw of darkness was then sent towards Makoto in a quick burst, almost faster than the eye could see…

However, Makoto tapped into the power of the Excalibur Rapidly, and with his own enhanced speed, he managed to avoid several claws of darkness for the young boy, which cut through the ground, and headed for him.

Continuing to dodge, Makoto turned around towards the darkness, and concentrated on the gun form of his Sacred Gear, which allowed the power of freezing to be condensed. Makoto pulled the trigger, and unleashed a large beam of ice towards the darkness.

"I see, my lord, I see. That's it, yes, that's very much it!"

Apep charged the darkness into a spear, and sent it towards Makoto. The beam went through the ice, cutting through it faster than Makoto could freeze it. So, Makoto dodged to the side, however the darkness cut into his arm, making him wince.

"Fucker! Touching my Ma-tan is a no-no!"

Serafall's rage wasn't going to be quelled so easily, so she allowed her demonic power to be released. This time she didn't use ice, she just shot off blasts of demonic power right for him. Apep didn't seem that bothered, and looked towards Gasper, then placed his hand out towards her.

"Freeze."

"Waaah!"

Gasper let out a desperate cry, feeling the force of her Sacred Gear activating once more, and froze the demonic power in the sky. Apep smirked, and flew between the spaces of the demonic power, appearing on the other side, and clicked his fingers, deactivating Gasper's power, which forced the demonic power into the air, and shattered upon hitting the barrier up high.

"Stop it!"

Makoto yelled at Apep, who hummed to himself.

"What's wrong my lord?"

"Stop using Gasper-san right now! You're hurting her! Be a man and fight without using her powers forcefully!"

Gasper's eyes widened, and her eyes went towards the determined Makoto's face, who had eyes for Apep right now, eyes that weren't happy ones either. Koneko also felt worried for Gasper, and partly guilty on what was going on, she didn't want Gasper to be used like this.

"My lord, don't be such a prude. She's only a half Vampire failure, it doesn't matter if she's used or not."

"Of course it matters! It doesn't matter if she's a half Vampire or not!"

Apep just laughed as Tiamat walked closer to Makoto.

"Yes it does. Scum, that's all they are. They aren't even real people, they're between, half and half of nothing. It's the exact same case of the Fallen Angel Queen girl of Rias the idiot, they're both gross, and the same for Vali as well, halves shouldn't even be allowed to exist near us."

Gasper's eyes began shedding tears, showing how she truly was effected.

Everything he said, hit home to Gasper about her past, and her childhood, and how she was perceived by others.

But then her eyes became shocked when Makoto shouted.

"Shut your mouth right now!" Makoto yelled angrily. "There's nothing wrong with half breeds at all! Vali-san, Gasper-san and Akeno-senpai are all amazing in their own ways! Just because they're half breeds, it doesn't make a difference! What's wrong is narrow minded pricks like you who abuse others! You say I'm your lord, yet you don't do as I ask and stop this nonsense! You claim to care about me, but you're the one who blinded me and tried to kill people important to me! And now you're using Gasper-san as well! You almost killed Koneko-chan! How dare you even say half breeds are disgusting! The only disgusting person I see is you! I'm not going to let you hurt anyone of my friends anymore! I'm going to save Gasper-san, and beat that smug look right off your face!"

Gasper's eyes watered even more.

But, this time, it was because she was happy.

She was truly happy that Makoto had said that.

Her cheeks turned slightly red, and she caught herself blushing at the sight of Makoto and how he was being with her like he was, how kind he was, and how brave he was as well, wishing to emanate that braveness for herself as well.

Koneko looked on as well, feeling moved by the young boys words, and shed tears as well.

"My lord, don't be silly, we do care about you. That's why we're saving you from the oppressors right there. That Devil, among her kind have enslaved you into being a Devil, don't you understand what that means?"

Makoto's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I'm not a slave, and I'll never be a slave. Sera-tan treats me as her equal-"

"Yeah, and she's lied to you this whole time." Serafall's eyes lowered. "She hasn't done anything for you my lord, she doesn't care about you, she only cares about your power. That's all there is too it."

"No! That's a lie! Ma-tan is my cute Queen! I never used him or anything at all! I wont have you speak like that!"

Serafall jumped up, and extended her wings. She flew right towards the young man, and extended her wand. The demonic power she summoned turned into spears of ice, and she launched them off at close range.

Apep looked amused, allowing his dark water snake to appear once more, opening its mouth and devoured the spears of ice. Apep was sure that Serafall had lost it, but he saw that she was smirking right now.

"What's with the smile bitch?"

"Burn."

Serafall said it too sickly to mean anything other than a negative comment.

Apep cocked his head.

"Burn-"

DON!

From behind him, a large fireball was released, and collided with him. Tiamat's fireball. Because of the heat, even Apep's body was slightly burned. But due to being a Dragon with tough skin, it didn't burn as much as Tiamat would have wanted.

"Tiamat! You've begun annoying-"

"Fiery Ice Senjutsu Wave!"

Hearing that call, Apep's eyes turned towards Makoto who had clashed his hands together, and shot off a blast of fire and ice, a signature move of his, added to the power of Koneko who fused her Senjutsu into the mix as well.

The wave headed fast, and hard for Apep's body, so the man forced all of the black water from the snake to appear in his palm, condensed it, and turned it onto the attack.

"This is how you melt my lord."

With those cold words, he shot off a highly condensed blast of dark water, with properties to go right through the ice and fire. Because the fire wasn't strong enough, Makoto's blast was broke instantly, the ice couldn't even have time to freeze, and the attack went straight for the boy.

Makoto grit his teeth and went to move, but from the front of the attack, the shape of the black water changed into the shape of a snakes head, and it opened upwards, opening and showed the inside of the snake, heading for Makoto and Koneko.

"No! Ma-tan! Koneko-chan!"

Serafall yelled, seeing the attack going to devour Makoto.

He went to move out of the way, but darkness erupted from the ground in the shape of hands, holding him to the ground.

"W-What?!"

Makoto looked down at the ground, seeing the hands.

"Mako-kun!"

Koneko tried to get Makoto out of the hands of darkness, but she couldn't do anything either.

"I wont let you hurt Ma-tan!"

Serafall pointed her hand towards the snake, and sent out a blast of ice to freeze it.

But…

"Gasper."

"Waaaaaah!"

Unwillingly, Gasper's Sacred Gear was activated, and froze the ice in the air, stopping it from touching the snake. Serafall's eyes became heavy with rage, and turned her eyes towards Apep who smirked.

"Apep you son of a bitch! I'll get you for this!"

Serafall declared, Makoto gripping his Excalibur in one hand and the Sacred Gear in the other.

"Try this!"

Makoto, tapping into the Excalibur Destruction power, stabbed the ground and sent out a holy wave into the ground. The power of the holy wave smashed the ground apart, but he was too late, the snake had gotten there, right above them, and rather have Koneko be devoured, Makoto threw her out of the way just before she could be devoured.

"Mako-kun!"

Koneko shed tears as the snake collided into the ground, devouring Makoto's body.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Serafall cried with heavy tears flowing out, Gasper began crying as well, Tiamat's eyes narrowing at the opponent, seeing that Makoto, was just, devoured by a snake that could melt, anything, and were worried for what was going to happen to Makoto.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Ise, and Vali raged on. Vali was clearly superior to Ise in a fight, and Ise felt unsure to attack Vali because he knew that Makoto loved her. But right now, Vali wasn't really giving him much of a choice.

"Come on, come on!"

Seeming to enjoy herself, Vali fired a seemingly endless number of magic bullets. The rounds after rounds of bullets she lightly fired left heavy damage, and Ise knew that he couldn't avoid, they were going faster than he could avoid then, and pierced his armour, even though it was repairing itself slowly.

As Vali continued attacking, she resumed speaking words that, due to being controlled came out.

"Your attacks are also dull. You just plunge in. It's meaningless in that case. What a waste of a treasure. Your use of your power is also unskillful. At this rate the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be-"

Before she could finish talking, Ise made magic power suddenly spout from the jets on his back and plunged into the barrage of bullets.

The magic bullets entirely struck various places on his body, and it hurt, but even just a single shot was fine by Ise, he knew that he had to fight Vali to get to Makoto, not wanting the boy to die.

Ise strongly clutched his left hand.

The magic bullets were shot at Ise's armour, and his armour was destroyed little by little. His face area was also hit and the mask part was also shattered.

"So you're charging? You really know nothing of combat, to go as far as repeating the same tactic. Something like that..."

Vali deployed what seemed to be a shield of light in front of her and tried to defend, but Ise had other ideas.

"Ddraaaaaig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!"

[Understood!]

[Transfer!]

A surge of massive power flowed into his left arm, and because Ise didn't have sword skills, he used the power of the blade inside of his gauntlet, so he could slay Dragon's more easily, even though Ise was worried about what he was going to be able to do to beat the enemy.

"D-Damn it..."

His fist destroyed her shield of light with no trouble and Ise made her face eat a sharp blow.

Whether it was because she received an unexpected blow or not, Vali's posture was violently bent.

Cracks spread from the edges of the mask on the Hakuryuukou's helmet, and part of Vali's face peeked through the crumbling portion.

Ise grasped his hand around the base of the Hakuryuukou's wings of light that were said to gush out excess power.

"Apparently the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. In that case, I'll just have to do this! To snap you back to Makoto's sake!"

"Makoto..."

For a brief second, Ise thought that he saw a semblance that the true Vali was in there, underneath what was going on with the spell that forced Vali to do this.

But it soon returned back to the normal controlled Vali, who held disgusted eyes for Ise.

"I'll kill you."

Vali threatened, the spell being very strong in her head.

But Ise knew that he would have to do this, and use his powers to stop Vali in anyway necessary.

[Transfer!]

Ise transferred his power to the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail before it was in excess. At that instant, Ise was struck by the feeling that power had suddenly been removed from his body, his stamina and magical power depleted, but still, Ise didn't care, he knew what he would have to do.

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the extent that you can't deal with it!"

"Kuh!"

All of the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail's jewels started to nonsensically glow white, red, blue and yellow over and over again. As it did so, the Dragon power that he had felt from her body, to the extent of being absurd, vanished. Because Ise had forced her to use the ability of her Sacred Gear, and because it had an upper limit, it broke through that limit, and made Vali's Sacred Gear go haywire.

[What a thing…! Vali, regain your posture at once! Even if you're being controlled, fight against the Sekiryuutei seriously.]

Vali reacted to Albion's voice somewhat and tried to defend by crossing her arms, though Ise closed his left fist with the power of Ascalon there, and easily barraged through Vali's defense's, which included the armour on her arms, and thrusted a blow to the abdomen, the white Scale Mail couldn't handle it and shattered due to the Dragon Slaying power.

Fresh blood flew out from Vali's mouth. She stepped back unsteadily while holding her abdomen.

As blood poured down from the edge of her mouth, Vali smiled as if in joy, even being controlled, Vali loved to fight and to fight strongly.

"…Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival-"

Ise merciless straight entered into Vali's face.

"…I made it reach and hit you. You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if my fist can't hit you. Because you upset Makoto as well a long time ago, you didn't think about it, you weren't there, and now you've got to be there! So fight through it damn it, to return to Makoto damn you!"

At that moment, Vali's eyes flickered.

Even though she was being controlled right now, the thought of Makoto being in pain caused her to fight.

"Makoto..." She clutched her head as her armour returned. "Makoto...no...I can't...Makoto..."

"Vali! Fight it for Maou-sama's sake! Makoto wants you by his side! Come on already! Don't you want to return to him too?!"

Ise's yell impacted Vali's head, and her thoughts turned to Makoto, and thoughts about him, how they were together, and how they would look at one another, smile at one another, how when Vali felt frustrated, Makoto would cure her of that, the way that she did the same thing when Makoto was sad, and depressed, and the thoughts of hurting him hurt her head more than she thought it would be.

But then a flash went through her eyes, and the veil seemed to be getting stronger, and stopped Vali's thoughts of Makoto, the spell was very strong, it hadn't even been half broken yet. So, she, while fighting her best, couldn't break through.

"Hmph, what does that matter? I'm fighting, Hyoudou Issei, and I'll be beating you, show me more than this. My opponent cannot be this weak."

Ddraig clicked his tongue angrily.

[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. It's no use at this rate. You'll make no progress. It's next to impossible for you to defeat her within the limited time of the control unit, and it seems like your Otouto hasn't broken through the spell yet from his side, so running away isn't an option either, since she could hurt the other people around.]

" _That's right, I have to fight until Makoto can achieve his part. He's doing his part, I've got to do mine and hold Vali back as much as I can and even win if I can. I have to do it Ddraig, I can't lose right now, I have to win._ "

Ise thought back to Ddraig while Vali just glared at him with a disgusted look.

[Then, what will you do? The difference in power is still wide. You could do something thanks to the control unit, but with the limited time it's out of the question. Will you surrender?]

Ise at that moment, thought about what he could do.

His eyes went across the entire area, looking towards Rias, who gave him a thumbs up.

He didn't know why she did that, but because of that and the look of her breasts, Issei's mind worked. But, he knew it could be dangerous if he tried it, even then he knew that he would have to do something, or he was going to lose, and others could be hurt because of it.

"Hey, Ddraig. The Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right? I need it to evolve right now, so I can protect my loved ones."

[Yeah, that's right, but…Why?]

Ise picked up the thing lying at his feet, a jewel of the Vanishing Dragon, which became dislodged from Vali due to Ise sending a punch at her, though the armour repaired the jewel regardless, even then Ise still felt the power of the Dragon inside of the jewel.

As far as Vali is concerned, this jewel will turn to trash as time passes, so it's inconsequential. However, there should be at least a little of the Hakuryuukou's power lodged in it, that's how Ise felt it anyway.

"I'm transmitting my image to you. Let's try it!"

Ise transmitted the thing I imagined in my brain to Ddraig who was inside him, and tried his best, and when they went through to Ddraig, he truly was stunned, yet he also laughed at the same time due to many different things that is was putting him through.

[…Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?]

"I can't die. I haven't taken Buchou's virginity yet and I have to also protect Makoto! I made it my life goal to also make sure that he was safe! If it hurts, I'll endure it! If I can just exceed this damn bitch in front of me with that while Makoto saves her, I'll make sure she's stopped here!"

[Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but, I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Hyoudou Issei!]

"Yeah!"

Ise declared happily, knowing that it might hurt...he simply didn't care.

He was going to do it, he was going to use the powers that he had, and use them truly strong.

He wasn't going to back down either.

"What do you intend to do?"

Vali asked that, seeming interested.

She truly didn't know, even if this was her normal mind, she wouldn't be sure about it.

"Vanishing Dragon! Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!"

Ise smashed the Sekiryuutei jewel that was on the back of his right hand into pieces, and drove into it the Vanishing Dragon jewel that Ise picked up before. The power, he was going to transfer it into his Sacred Gear.

A silver aura sprang forth from his right hand and wrapped around the right side of his body. A phenomenon from the jewel. Something throbbed inside Ise, just as a difficult-to-describe pain circulated throughout his body from his jewel-implanted right hand in an instant.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Undeniable pain erupted forth from Ise at that moment. "Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He hadn't felt this intense pain before.

But he remembered Makoto, and how he survived his eye being melted out of his eyesocket.

If Makoto could survive that and continue fighting, then Ise was going to do this, and Vali showed an astonished expression on her face.

"You intend to take in my power?"

[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]

Albion spoke indifferently.

[Guooooooooooooooooh!] Ddraig was also leaking out agony. However, while Ddraig let out a scream, it contained laughter as well. [Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]

[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skillfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]

Ddraig gave a fearless laugh at Albion's words.

[Since meeting with this host, with Hyoudou Issei, I have learned one thing! That anything is possible with determined stupidity!]

"Stupidity is fine! If I can't win with ability anyway, I'll excel through stupidity!" Ise yelled to the sky, Ddraig laughing even more. "Respond to my feeliiiiiiiiiiings!"

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

Ise's right hand was wrapped in a dazzling white light. A pure white aura surrounded his right arm, and a white gauntlet appeared there on his arm.

"…Hehehe, so this is Dividing Gear?"

Ise didn't mind that now, since he had the new power that he would need to fight against the enemy.

[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!]

Albion let out an astonished voice.

"No, it's only a little, but it's possible. Buchou's Knight fused together holy and demonic, and produced things like Holy Demonic swords. It seems it was possible to achieve it because balance has collapsed from the non-existence of God. Well, if I borrow the words of the leader guys, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs? I just utilised it a little. Because my Otouto does reckless things too, I couldn't be outshined by him, and show that my power is high and on the rise too, after all, he's also a rival of mine I want to fight too. He's a technique and I'm power, and we're gonna fight, I'm also gonna need power too."

Ise's words got through to Vali, and for a brief instant, Vali's eyes changed, and she managed to murmur "You wont ever touch my Makoto." before the veil overtook the young woman once more, Albion being shocked by what was going on.

[…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the "Sacred Gear program" and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]

Albion still couldn't seem to believe it. Well, to be honest though, I was also desperate.

"Yeah, it was reckless. But, I survived."

Ddraig sighed at Ise's words.

[However, it certainly made your lifespan shorten. It's a lot even for Devils that live almost endlessly.]

"I have no intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there are a lot of things I want to do, I'd like to live for at least a thousand years, though."

This time, Ise was ready for the fight, and couldn't hold back either, he was going to be fighting because Makoto was, and the others were, he was going to do what he could for all of this.

* * *

Back at the other fight, the others couldn't believe what was going on, Makoto had been devoured, and Serafall couldn't stop crying and neither could Koneko either. Her anger was rising, and her eyes were heartlessly on the young man known as Apep.

"Ma-tan! Ma-tan!"

Serafall yelled again and again, unable to do anything other than that.

Because she had just seen her Queen be devoured, and wasn't responding, she felt her life slowly crumbling away.

All the thoughts she had for him, all the love she had for him, all amounted to nothing now.

She couldn't protect him in the end and that tore her up inside.

"Mako-kun..."

Like Serafall, Koneko was going through quite a lot.

She saw how he saved her.

Even then, when they were fighting, he defended her, and just proved how much he cared for her.

In that regard, she felt amazing inside, she felt renewed.

But, she needed to get back to him as well.

Even then Apep huffed.

"Did you think I'd be killing the lord? Don't be recklessly silly, I wouldn't ever do something as heinous as doing that. Even then, I still enjoy the thought that for a moment, I managed to make the lord be subdued to someone like-"

FREEZE!

Before he could finish, the melting snake's body was covered in ice. From the nearest part of Apep, the snakes body froze to the tip of its head. Even the place near Apep's hand froze as the area was doused in cold energy.

SHATTER!

"As if I would be burned alive again!"

Makoto's fist tightened and demonic power surrounded it. He shot forth for Apep at close range. Apep looked surprised that he didn't even have a wound on his form, he looked as if he was prepared for it, and it didn't make sense.

"How?!"

He roared angrily, but Makoto just smirked, and pointed at his eyes.

"I've gone through some enhancements, you know?"

"Your eyes..."

"One's magical, did you forget? It can see the magical and other types of power, and they can also emit a cool laser like power which I used just as you doused me with the power, though it also drains my powers as well it is also able to cut through and or pierce a good amount of stuff which gave me the time to activate my freezing power of my Sacred Gear. My black eye especially has some interesting functions that Azazel-san added, he's quite odd." Makoto tightened his fist, and got close. "Now take this!"

Apep, because he was stunned by what was going on, didn't even realize it at all, so he received a hard punch to his face. Apep's face bent around Makoto's fist, and it twisted, Makoto punched downwards, and that forced Apep downwards as well. Then, as he hurdled towards the ground, Makoto channelled power deep within his eyes, and it began glowing.

From the eyes, a pure beam came out, and shot for Apep. The speed was unreal, and it shot right for him. Apep didn't have time to raise a barrier, and had to move his body. The beam pierced the shoulder of Apep, causing blood to come out, it even pierced the Dragon scales of Apep, but it also drained Makoto somewhat as well to use it.

"Have that."

Makoto panted hard.

His body went smashing towards the ground, even breaking the sound barrier he was going so fast, blood coming out of his wound on his shoulder.

However, Tiamat was right there with the pressure, and shot off a large ball of fire towards Apep to burn him.

"Dare strike my Makoto, I shall burn you!"

Tiamat's Dragon roar, accompanied the flames heading for him. Before he could be burned, Apep ajusted his stance, and extended his Dragon wings, flying into the sky. Tiamat though shot off several balls of flames for the young man, turning the sky into a sea of flames.

Apep was fast, but even he had difficulty in escaping the attack.

"Have this!"

Serafall waved her wand, and a wall of ice blocked the path of the young man. Apep glared, summoning his dark water, creating a shield of it around him, forming a dome and charged for the ice wall.

Because it was Serafall's power, the wall was dense and Apep growled out angrily. His dome of corrosive water began melting the ice but Tiamat's flames enclosed on him, and she amped up the power, showing how she truly was a Satan class power, and burned him harshly.

The flames surrounded the man's body, and burned the dome, being lost in the sea of flames.

"This wont beat me!"

Apep yelled from the flames, and an overwhelming darkness erupted from the area, surrounding the place Tiamat's flames had enclosed around. The darkness around the flames, and dissolved them like the water did.

Apep emerged from the area he was in beforehand, and his body was burned by Tiamat's flames. He stuck his hands outwards, and spheres of darkness erupted out of his hands. They grew bigger, and became like claws, then they shaped the shape of spears, and the spears pointed towards Serafall who glared.

"First, it is time for you to perish!"

Throwing his hands, the darkness spears shot forward towards Serafall.

"I'll burn you all!"

Tiamat inhaled a deep breath, and unleashed an overwhelming of flames towards one of the spears. What Tiamat didn't count on was the darkness expanded, and formed a barrier of it, surprising her, and blocked the flames.

"Dark Field Barrier, a special technique of mine. If you're not careful, I'll even lock you in a world that you wont escape, and I'll surely take you away from this place."

Makoto heard him release a disgusting sound with his tongue, Serafall glaring and gathered her ice around her. But Apep surrounded himself in darkness, and shot for Serafall as well.

Serafall's eyes crossed angrily.

"Celsius Cross Trigger!"

Activating her strongest technique, Serafall converted the ground and air around her into a world of ice, sending out a strong pulse of it towards Apep. Apep's darkness form and the spear of darkness were overgrown with ice, freezing it straight away.

Serafall smirked at the sight, only to be surprised when he popped out of the ice, smashing it from inside, and bared his large fangs.

"Didn't you realize that I'd know you'd do that you idiot?!"

Like a dart, he shot for Serafall, who unleashed massive ice attacks. Each attack couldn't be compared to the last with the density of the ice. But Apep placed his hand out towards Gasper, who cried "Waaaah!" once more, activating her Sacred Gear, and froze the ice in place.

Like a snake, he shot for Serafall, the woman activating barriers to block him. The man named Apep surrounded himself in dark water, and shot off like a jetstream, breaking through the barriers of the weakened Serafall. Though because of the barriers, the waters of dark disappeared from the area.

"Shit!"

Tiamat gathered flames by her mouth, but it was too late as Apep made it to Serafall with his fangs out.

BITE!

"Ngh..."

Someone ground their teeth and let out an annoyed grunt.

Serafall looked on, and standing there, she saw someone else…

Someone else had taken the blow for her, instead of allowing her to be hurt.

The person who did that, was Makoto himself.

Makoto had the man's fangs embedded in his shoulder, puncturing him deeply. Blood erupted out of his wounds, Serafall letting out a large cry when she saw that her Queen had taken the attack for her, instead of just letting it attach to her.

"M-Ma-tan!? W-Why?!"

Serafall's eyes ragged with tears, and even Gasper cried from up above as well in the dome, with Koneko holding back her rage for Apep and the others around. Tiamat's eyes narrowed as did Apep's own eyes as well, but Makoto offered Serafall a smile, all the while showing Serafall the sword of holy that had managed to cut into the side of Apep.

"Because...Sera-tans my King, it's...a Queens duty to...defend their King..."

Serafall's eyes continued to shed tears.

"Ma-tan's too nice, you can't be too nice to me, I can't allow it! Ma-tan is...Ma-tan's too good for someone like me...you always prove your love for me Ma-tan and I'm always seeing you get hurt, and it hurts my heart so much..."

Makoto smiled softly despite the pain, grabbing the back of Apep's head, and dislodged his teeth from his shoulder. Makoto then kneed the man in the stomach, adding an ice spike to his knee thanks to his Sacred Gear, cutting into the man's stomach, shocking Apep.

Makoto then proceeded to do a number of punches and kicks to the man's body which he tried to block, and managed in some cases, but by using the Excalibur Rapidly's power just a little bit, then he was able to increase his speed to get more damage into the man's body.

From his face, to his stomach and in his legs as well as all the places in between, and then for the finale one, he spun around, building momentum, landing a damaging blow to the man's face, flinging him away from Makoto's body, and right into Koneko's path.

"Hah!"

With Senjutsu surrounding her fist, Koneko jumped forward, and punched him towards the left, right in the face. The Senjutsu affected the man's body and caused him to violently shake. Even a small trickle of blood escaped his mouth, murmuring "Inconceivable..." to the impact, Koneko nodding to herself, and smiled, glad that she could help out.

"Have this!"

Tiamat opened his mouth and unleashed the ball of flames right for the man, scorching the ground at the same time. Apep placed his hands outwards, and unleashed a barrage of darkness water, hitting the flames. Little by little, the flames were dissolved by the power of Tiamat.

But that proved to be a distraction when Tiamat crossed the distance quickly, slamming a hand into the back of his head, and forced his head to smash into the ground, breaking apart the ground with such a force that even Makoto and Serafall felt the tremors.

But even then, Apep didn't seem to care, besides some blood coming out of his mouth. He allowed dark water to appear around him, and he shot forth towards Tiamat.

Even Tiamat's body wasn't impervious to the damage of the water, having to pull away from the young man before she could become injured, and he got to his feet, brushing his mouth of the blood that appeared there.

"Aah, well. That's interesting, isn't it? Tiamat, I don't even understand, someone like you, protecting the lord, when the Sekiryuutei is over there, why don't you go and fight that person as well? Don't you want to get your treasures back? You could you know, just go and burn him right away and then that will be the end of it. Haven't you been chasing the Sekiryuutei for a long time now to get the things that you want?"

Tiamat hummed to herself briefly, and grinned.

"Yes, I understand, but you don't understand that I am going to be here, and fight you. If I don't, the others might die. You have incredible power, stronger than the others, even when your powers are sealed, I'm shocked that you could have this much power. It feels like an Ultimate Class level of Devil power, or I should say Dragon power."

The man just shrugged his shoulders without a care.

"Maybe it is because I've managed to unleash some more of my power for a little while. It is true, if I couldn't do that, you'd undeniably be able to beat me in a one and one fight. But over the years, we've learned how to unleash some more of our powers. But to use all of our powers, we're going to be using the lord over there as well. Even now, with your Satan level of powers, you could probably kill me as well, though you're not using your full power?"

"If I went serious here, I could also kill people, and I've already weakened myself during this day by fighting a number of people before coming to fight you, your friend Gren being one of them. But, for the aforementioned thought before, I can't have you defeat Makoto-sama and take his body away with you, I'll have to defeat you before that could happen."

Apep got into a battle form.

"Then come and get me Tiamat, and I'll show you the meaning of pain."

Tiamat's eyes narrowed, and then she stomped on the ground, shattering it below her. From her hands, she unleashed a hard aura from her body, bombing its way towards the enemy. Apep responded by raising a dark barrier, blocking the aura, but Tiamat extended her Dragon wings, and shot forth the young man, her claws appearing and swiped for him.

Responding with an agile kick, Tiamat backed off, seeing dark water dripping off his foot, and then he came at Tiamat with a barrage of punches and kicks. Tiamat used her agileness to dodge all of the attacks, then opened her mouth at close range, releasing a large ball of flames.

Apep responded by sending his own flames at the enemy, and bombed one another's attacks, their powers going strongly.

Tiamat was stronger right now, but Apep had abilities that even Tiamat would have problems dealing with. Even with the different powers Tiamat could use, it was just a matter of simple techniques that could hold off Tiamat.

Makoto looked towards Serafall who kept crying and held a hand onto his face, brushing his cheek gently, Koneko stood nearby and held a relieved face thatc he was okay at least wasn't in a critical condition.

"Ma-tan, why did you do something like this? You got hurt because of me, it isn't right Ma-tan, you can't have something like this happen..." Serafall placed her hand towards the wounds, and summoned her ice, freezing the wounds before they could leak more blood. "You're becoming rather a bother Ma-tan, you're sacrificing yourself more than you should for someone like me..."

"You're my lover, Sera-tan." Serafall's heart skipped a beat. "I wont allow anyone to harm any of my lovers, because you're going to remain with me now Sera-tan, no matter what. I don't care about what Apep has to say, all I care about is you and your well being. Besides, if I'm going to have a big family, Sera-tan has to be apart of that as well, because she is my King, and the second girl I made love too."

Serafall showed a bright smile on her face, shedding some tears, and brushed under her own eyes.

"Okay Ma-tan, lets do this together. I'm Ma-tan's lover, and we're going to beat this man as well. Don't worry Ma-tan, leave this to Tiamat-chan and I now, since we've been able to worn down Apep some, it should be enough for you to be able to get Gasper-chan out of her predicament."

"But, you're weakened my King..."

Serafall shook her head, placing a hand on top of Makoto's head.

"Don't worry now Ma-tan, we've got this."

"A-Are you sure?"

Serafall showed a smile, and then kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Of course. Right now, Ma-tan. The fight is between us adults and this little brat. Ma-tan will be the one to take him down eventually, we know that. But right now, we're going to do what we can protect you."

"I'll also support Serafall-sama, even though I'm weakened...I wont let that beat me."

Makoto inhaled a breath, then nodded his head.

"Of course, I've got this Sera-tan! Koneko-chan!"

Serafall smiled brightly, and kissed him on the cheek, allowing her demonic power to swirl around her body. She pulled away from Makoto, and extended her Devil wings, and took to the sky towards the young man up there, Koneko doing the same thing to go and help the best she could, even if she knew that these monsters were stronger, she had to try and do something.

Apep looked on, and growled, so he placed a hand outwards once more, and large circles appeared. From the circles, more Devils and magicians appeared again like before, so Tiamat looked towards Serafall, who nodded.

"Don't worry Tiamat-chan! I've got this!"

Serafall placed her wand outwards, and from the tip, large amounts of demonic power was released. The Devils and humans tried to raise barriers, but even a weakened Serafall crushed their barriers, and broke their bodies down, killing them off easily, Makoto couldn't be more surprised by her strength, she truly was a powerhouse, as to even be weakened and fight, it was amazing.

Koneko also went forward, and took care of the stragglers. Using a mixture of hand to hand and Senjutsu, she delivered decisive impacts of their bodies, and knocked them down. Even when she panted, Koneko continued, and Makoto couldn't be more proud of the young girl for accomplishing what she had done already.

* * *

At the same time, Tiamat and Apep continued their battle in the sky, and went harder than ever, Makoto knew right now he didn't have the power to contend there, so he was going to do what he was needed for.

Makoto knew what he had to do, what kind of thing that he would have to fight for as well, so he turned his attention towards the dome.

Makoto used this time to rush towards Gasper, and changed his Sacred Gear into a sword form. Swinging the sword downwards, he released a few sharp shards of ice towards the dome, but they bounced off it.

Makoto snarled, and swung his Excalibur downwards, releasing a wave of holy energy and then Makoto swung down his icy blade, releasing a wave of ice as well, which collided with the dome, but the dome still stood strong.

"...Makoto-san, forget about me and fight and win..."

Gasper solemnly said, but Makoto shook his head, landing towards the dome, and stabbed it with his ice sword. Though as he did, the ice blade snapped due to the dome being so powerful, Gasper falling slowly into despair.

"Don't speak crap Gasper-san! I'm not leaving you here!"

Gasper gasped, as Makoto continuously swung his blades at the dome again and again, scratching the dome. But the dome still stood strong, Gasper looking on as Makoto proved his determination and strength of heart, and how he was going to fight for her.

"Makoto-san...w-why are you...why are you helping me…? We're not eve-even apart of the s-same peerage...s-so why?"

"Because Gasper-san is my friend, that's all I need to know to save you!"

Gasper was bombarded by the revelation, and felt her heart pulse increase. Something about the no deceit in his eyes, and how he truly was doing his best, it was something Gasper couldn't even deny either.

"B-But, I-I'm useless! Please forget about me! J-Just save yourself Makoto-san! Please!"

Makoto looked towards her, and offered a smile.

"Don't be silly Gasper-san, I'm not going to abandon you. I'm never going to leave you, you're important to me, and I'm definitely not going to let Apep there use you anymore, no one is ever going to use you again while I'm around, you don't even understand that, right? Is it weird that I'm kind?"

"...N-Not many people h-have been kind t-to me before..."

Gasper admitted while crying, Makoto felt sick that she felt so low and how people never said anything like that to her.

"Yeah...a while ago, before I came to highschool, I didn't have many friends either." He confessed. "My only true friend back then was Elmen-chan, who called herself Lucy for reasons I'll never know about. But she was my friend and everyone else, treated me terrible. I even used to have a lot of fights with Onii-chan, minor mostly, but one day he said to me that I wasn't his real Otouto and I should just disappear...I was really broken. I thought that I was alone, and no one loved me, and maybe he was right...but then, something happened."

"...W-What?"

Asked Gasper, as Makoto struck the dome once more, using all the power he had to break it, though he wasn't getting much further, he was doing his best.

"...I was put into a coma for about a month. I don't remember all of the details, I only remember a man beating me up. Apparently, it was really bad, and I could have died. But you know, Gasper-san, the first persons face I saw back then when I woke up, was Onii-chan's. He said he had hated me, and wished me to go away, but when I was hurt, he told me how he really felt. Onii-chan gets frustrated easily, and sometimes says things he doesn't mean, even hurtful things, but when he told me that he always wanted me to be around and how he was going to protect me, I felt loved. So, I'm going to offer the same to you, Gasper-san."

Makoto offered Gasper the best smile he could, using Excalibur Destruction to blast away at the barrier.

"Makoto-san I..."

Makoto continued to smile towards her as the battle raged on behind him.

"Please don't be scared, you don't have to worry Gasper-san, I'm here now. I'll always protect you, you can always stay with me, no matter what. Maybe I'm inadequate, but I'll do my best to show you that not all of this world is scary, it can be bright and fun, and wonderful, I'll definitely show you such a world once this is over."

Gasper's tears overflowed from her eyes.

To hear that, it was too much for Gasper, and she couldn't deny the beating of her heart, and the redness of her cheeks, and the way how manly Makoto looked while trying to save her life.

In the end, she couldn't help but cry, looking towards Makoto for salvation.

"Makoto-san...I'm scared..."

She admitted towards the young boy.

She didn't like admitting it, she didn't know what to do. She hated that she was like this, that she was being stopped like this, Makoto was brave. She could see his determination and how he was truly trying his best to save her.

But all she could do was wait to be used again.

She was sick of being used, and to hurt her friends.

She didn't want to hurt anyone ever.

Makoto offered a smile as a response.

"We all get scared Gasper-san. Just keep looking at me, and be brave. I know that you can be brave."

"B-But how do you know?"

Gasper's question was met with Makoto surrounded his fist with ice, and slammed it into the dome, causing a crack to appear. Gasper was surprised that Makoto could do that, seeing how hard the dome truly was.

Makoto jammed his ice blade into the crack, and activated his power to freeze. Because he could be inside of the thing he wanted to freeze, the power was beginning to freeze the dome, giving new hope to Gasper.

"Because I just know, Gasper-san. I know that you can do this, you are great. The strength you have inside to survive the life you've had Gasper-san, you're stronger than you realize. You can do anything you put your mind to, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

That sent a new wave of energy into Gasper, and she felt, relaxed. She couldn't understand it, but she knew that it was because of Makoto, that she was, able to get through this now, it didn't matter about anything else, she was going to fight.

Finally, Makoto's Sacred Gear managed to freeze the power of the dome and he dislodged the blade, the dome shattering because of the ice. Gasper went to fall to the ground, but Makoto caught the young girl, and wrapped a single arm around her.

Gasper's face turned beat red, and held onto the boy at the same time, looking towards Makoto.

"Makoto-san..."

Makoto continued to hold onto Gasper's body, giving her comfort.

"It's alright, you're okay now."

Gasper collapsed against him, and felt, serene right now, the very fact that Makoto was there for her, was the best, she didn't want to be let go of ever, and now, she felt her body heating up, and even laid her head on his shoulder, being able to take in everything that Makoto was and how he was truly, strong.

"Makoto-san..."

"No!" Apep yelled, forcing Tiamat away and turned to Makoto and Gasper. "You can't have! T-That's impossible!" His eyes went towards Gasper, and then smirked. "You're going back in your dome, so I can use you even more!"

Apep, shot off at a blinding speed. Makoto took up arms, and swung his sword down towards him, shooting off several shards of ice towards him, but the water of the dark shot off in arrows, breaking all of the ice.

"Damn it!"

Makoto made several barriers with his magic, and then to add to the defence, Makoto added ice to them, between the barriers, forming a barracade to protect both himself, and Gasper, but the fact that Apep was coming for him and Gasper wasn't a joke, Tiamat, Koneko and Serafall were being swormed with different beasts that Apep had summoned.

With each barrier and ice smashed, Makoto and Gasper cringed.

"Makoto-san..."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Makoto said it strongly, but Gasper shook her head, and took Makoto by the face. "Gasper-san? What's going on?"

Gasper didn't answer quite right away.

Peering into his eyes with her own, Gasper's Sacred Gear was activated, but nothing froze. Makoto didn't quite understand, but Gasper placed a hand on Makoto's Sacred Gear that was close by.

"Gasper-san, w-what are you doing?"

"Makoto-san is always protecting others, and is even to risk his life for myself...so, I can't idly sit around and do nothing. So..." Makoto watched as Gasper's eyes glowed, and a magical circle appeared on her hand, and on the Sacred Gear of Makoto's. "Because of Makoto-san's Sacred Gear's power, it should be able to transfer the power, and give Makoto-san a variation of the power too."

"Power…?"

Gasper showed a smile, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, surprising him.

"Makoto-san said he wouldn't leave me, and I wont leave Makoto-san either. I'm not strong enough to fight, but maybe this might help Makoto-sans power. Ermm, maybe I'm not adequate enough, but please allow me to help you Makoto-san!"

"B-But how are you going too…?"

"Buchou said that Sacred Gear's are driven by desire, and my desire is to help Makoto-san right now! Incidently, can I also call Makoto-san 'Mako-kun' as well?!"

Makoto didn't quite understand, but he consented, Koneko looked peeved at that moment.

"Sure, call me as you like, Gasper-san."

Gasper smiled, and the Sacred Gear of Makoto's began glowing once more.

As soon as it did, Makoto's Sacred Gear's body began changing slightly. The birds power seemed to be the same, but something, new was being add. Makoto felt a surge running through his body and wouldn't stop either.

"G-Gasper-san this is..."

It felt, painful, for both of them, but unlike how Issei's was, due to jamming it inside of the Gear, the pair were consenting and allowing their auras to flow together.

"While it might be different to me, Makoto-san also deserves this kind of power. Because, Makoto-sans...erm, I mean Mako-kun's power can freeze anything, why can't Mako-kun freeze time as well?"

Makoto's eyes widened when hearing that.

Makoto couldn't believe that Gasper was giving Makoto that kind of power.

He didn't know how, but as Gasper said, about the desire of Sacred Gear's. Perhaps miracles could occur, so he believed in it as well, allowing the Sacred Gear's to fully become synchronized and allow the power to pass over to Makoto.

Though the power would be different, Gasper's being more refined than his own, but Makoto felt it passing through him. He also felt something ancient inside of her as well, like it was watching him, and also seemed to compel Gasper to do this.

When it was done, Makoto looked towards his Sacred Gear, seeing that the eyes of the bird were glowing in a similar way to Gasper's own power. But Makoto placed a hand on the bird, and then the bird let out an orb from its mouth.

With Apep very close, Makoto pooled his power into the orb, and then allowed the power to burst form, sending a wave of time freezing power outwards, which clashed with Apep, and his movements, didn't fully stop, but were slowed down due to what happened.

Makoto's brows raised confidently, and then he turned towards Gasper.

"Gasper-san..."

She fell against him lovingly.

"Mako-kun, I'll do my best from now on to become brave."

Makoto smiled, then turned around, placing Gasper on his back. Gasper wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his chest, then Makoto shot forward. Due to still being under the time effects of the freezing power, his moments were sluggish, so Makoto placed Excalibur Replica outwards, and swung it downwards, shooting off a dense holy aura.

Apep tried to raise a barrier, but the holy aura clashed against him, his body taking the brunt of the attack, then Makoto placed his hands outwards, summoning some ice, and fire, placing his hands together.

Allowing the powers to combine together, mixing together, Makoto held a sphere of ice, and flames together along with a laser blast from his eyes, and took aim at Apep who was slowly breaking from the ice time freeze.

"Fiery Ice Wave!"

Makoto's powers was erupted forth, slamming against Apep's body, sending him swinging right down towards the ground, embedding him into the ground. The time stop soon stopped, and Makoto felt a large hit to his stamina.

"Damn..."

Makoto flew down to the ground, and panted, Gasper holding the boy in her arms.

"Mako-kun...a-are you alright?"

Makoto offered a tired smile.

"Y-Yeah, drained me more than I thought...but, it saved us, thank you, Gasper-san."

Makoto panted, as Apep regained his stance on the ground. He looked towards Makoto, and then he glared.

"My lord, to use the power of a half Vampire as well, are you trying to stain our lovely kind? I don't understand your reasoning's for this, could it be that you're truly trying to turn on your own kind? How could you do something like that?"

Makoto shook his head, and looked right back towards Apep angrily.

"How could you attack here, and now? All this for me? Why do you want me so badly!?"

The man began to chuckle darkly.

"Because, you're very important to me. To us. To our goal. Even attacking here would be fine. I can understand why you're displeased with this, but trust me, once this is over with, we'll be going back to the world that we're supposed to be in. now, why don't you step away from that Vampire, and we'll go back to the world that we're supposed to be in. Don't make me force you."

Makoto, despite being tired from using the time freezing power, still stood in front of Gasper in defence.

"You'll have to force me, because I'm not going to lose."

Saying it with a serious face, Makoto showed that he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Apep placed a hand on his forehead, and sighed deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the other side of the area, Rias looked on as Ise had just done the impossible, using the Divine Dividing on himself, and gained a new power. She couldn't believe it, and she was so impressed with her Pawn right now, she couldn't be anything other than happy right now.

"Ise...you've really done something like that? You've become a shining star, haven't you?"

Ise looked towards Rias who winked right back at him, confusing him a little bit.

"Buchou...t-though this hurts, I'm going to do my best, okay? I'm definitely going to blow away the enemy from you, alright!?"

"Sure, okay Ise, lets just calm down a little bit though. Okay, you've gained a new power, but what if you had died? You're my Pawn Ise, you can't put yourself at risk like this, I might have a heart attack. You already know that my heart is coming off alcohol and such, if you disappeared as well, I think that I might have to cry or something. I'd cry if you left me, don't do something so dangerous again."

Hearing that, though it could sound like scolding, Ise heard her concern, and it made him feel stronger, and better. He knew that she was worried, and he hated that he worried her like he did, but he knew what he would have to do.

Vali clapped her hands towards Ise who had acquired the power of the Dividing Gear.

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!"

Vali floated into the air and opened her arms wide. Her wings of light also grew huge.

"Halve? It's different with my power, but what do you mean by halving my surroundings?"

Ise's inquiry was met with Rias' blank stare.

Vali let out a laugh at the question Ise had.

"Ignorance is scary! It might not be bad for you to die without knowing!"

[Half Dimension!]

Surrounded by a dazzling aura along with a voice from her jewel, Vali pointed her hand at the trees spread out below her and within an instant, the thickness of the trees was halved in an instant, shocking Ise, and Rias. More of the surrounding trees were compressed and halved when Vali did it once more.

"Ise, do you understand what's going on right now? I mean, I have an idea, but you seem lost."

"Y-Yeah, Buchou. How is she doing that?"

Ise's question was met with a wink from Rias.

"That ability halves everything in his surroundings. So, think about it...ooh shit Ise, what if she uses it on my breasts? My precious boobs could be halved, and we could lose my breasts forever, could it really be like that? You don't wanna lose these precious breasts, right? I'd die if that happened."

Ise blinked…

He blinked once more…

He blinked for a third time, and his life was, being broken before his eyes.

He couldn't understand.

Rias' words that destroyed his world view from its entire base. He completely could not understand it. However, an extraordinary fury arising from the bottom of his heart suddenly ruled his entire body.

"Breasts will be halved." He muttered on the air, Rias narrowing her eyes. "Buchou's breasts will be halved."

"Yes, Ise. My boobs, they'll disappear, you don't want that right?"

He moved his head mechanically and turned his gaze towards Rias who held a complicated expression, placing her arms under her bust to showcase it even more, she knew how Ise's mind worked, and she knew that he would become, angry if something threatened her breasts, even if she felt complicated right now.

"Don't..." He had decided now, an aura around his body, frightened Rias. "Don't fuck with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You really are threatening Buchoooooou's! Those marvelous breasts!? So you intend to halve the size of my Buchou's breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasts!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Voices from jewels on various places of his armour repeatedly resounded.

"Damn Ise, you'll really become so excited to do something like this...well, I can't say that I am surprised honestly. But even then you truly are a bad boy, aren't you? Becoming so excited over my breasts being halved."

Rias winked once more to Ise who raised his fist into the sky.

"I'll knock some sense into you Vali! I'll even do it for Makoto as well! But for my lovely breasts that are my Master's, I can't forgive you for anything! You're going to pay for this! For even daring to threaten her breasts!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

His surroundings flew off! The ground he was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater. The windows of the old school building completely cracked, and the outer wall was collapsing. His whole body was wrapped in the greatest mass of aura it had ever had.

"Geez Ise! You've become like this because of my breasts? No wonder people tell me that you're a naughty boy...damn, what would happen if my breasts disappeared all together, you'd probably have a meltdown or something."

Rias was right in her own way, Ise did look as if he was going to be having a hard time in dealing with all of this.

He thrusted his finger at Vali. The far-off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of thrusting that finger. Vali didn't seem all that bothered though, she was more intrigued in her fighting induced state.

"Just try to make a move on Rias Gremory! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate agaaaaaaain! You halving maniaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts. But, it's interesting!" The Hakuryuukou flew out at Ise, but Ise could see the shot coming and flew to the side, avoiding the kick, and then kicked Vali in the side as she flew. "Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

Ise didn't know, nor did he care either. He was just pissed that Rias' breasts could be halved.

Ise caught up with Vali who was moving at the speed of light with no trouble.

"This is for Buchou's breasts!"

A hit to Vali's abdomen with his right fist. In his mind, Buchou's breasts shook, and in reality, Rias looked down at her breasts, and rolled her eyes, then looked back up at Ise, hoping that he was going to win the fight.

[Divide!]

At the same time he activated the Hakuryuukou power he had just transplanted and felt the aura covering Vali decrease sharply.

"Guha!"

Vali spat out bile from her mouth, which made Ise glad, and he continued attacking like that without interference!

"This is for Xenovia's breasts!"

A hit to the face happened, and the helmet broke. In his mind, Xenovia's breasts bounced.

"Inconceivable..."

Vali couldn't believe it and was going to launch a counterstrike, but she then felt something deep inside of her, like it was being released. Her eyes became less mystified, and looked towards Ise coming towards her.

"This is for Aika's still growing breasts!"

The jets on her back from which her wings of light originated were destroyed. In his mind, Aika's breasts grew.

"Ise, Kiryuu, really?"

Rias murmured to herself.

Ise then managed to land a kick Vali high, who grunted out angrily, and looked towards Ise, but Ise had already appeared before her.

"Finally! This is for Mittelt's breasts that would disappear if they were halveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!"

He tackled her with extreme speed. In his mind, Mittelt's breasts cried.

"Gahah!" Vali vomited blood from his extreme tackle, but Vali wiped her mouth and turned towards Ise with more annoyance. "…Interesting. Truly interesting. Even though I was being controlled, you seem to have come at me with a strong will, seems like the rival that I thought you would be turned into something different all together."

"W-Wait, you've snapped back to normal?! Is it because of my speech on breasts?"

Vali rolled her eyes, and tightened her hand.

"You truly are a one tracked minded idiot, Makoto must have broken the spell over me. Why would your breast speech even bother me…? What does bother me is that you managed to fight me like you did. Clearly, I was holding back, and now that you've managed to go this far, I might have to activate Juggernaut Drive to teach you a lesson."

Even though Ise thought he had delivered a massive amount of pain onto her, she seemed to be somewhat back to normal, she seemed calm and in control of everything. She brushed her side, and then brought a hand to her mouth once more.

[Vali! You can't do that right now! Don't be foolish!]

Albion cried out from inside of Vali's Sacred Gear, and Vali was about to challenge him, when he paused, and looked towards the side, where a war was raging. Seemingly forgetting about Ise, Vali began moving in that direction.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?!"

Vali rolled her eyes, looking towards the fight at hand.

"I'm going to go and pay back the bastard that took control over me, and also to fight beside my loves side. I thought that you'd also be concerned by your Otouto fighting a mad man. Because, didn't he also hurt your Otouto once? Though you did hold me back when I didn't have my mind, so I suppose you did well. Though in the future, I shall be fighting you without my mind being forced too, and next time, I'll definitely not hold back either."

Vali's words struck a cord within Ise, as Vali flew off. Ise looked towards Rias who smiled seductively towards him, confusing him even more.

"Erm, yes, Ise. We should go and get together with my Bishop and Rook, and the others. Wouldn't that be for the best?"

Ise flew towards her, and she held out her hands happily.

"Buchou, I-I won somehow..."

"Yes, you won very much. You won the fight. I am proud Ise, but this is no time for celebrations, we'll do that later on my Pawn. For now, we've got to go and get to your Otouto before any crazy shit happens, like you know, death or something like that?"

Ise nodded his head, and turned towards the place Makoto was, and took off, Rias following right behind him.

* * *

Back at the fight from beforehand, Makoto with Gasper hiding behind him, Serafall, Koneko and Tiamat (now having defeated their foes) all looked towards Apep who looked slightly less well for what had happened. Seemingly, it looked as if he was losing his energies.

"No...not now..."

He looked at his hands, and they shook slightly. Something seemed to be happening, and Serafall was the one who noticed it first.

"Ooh my, are you perhaps looking as if you're going through something terrible~"

Serafall sang, despite being tired herself.

Apep glared harshly.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you, Serafall Leviathan. Though I might be losing power, it doesn't mean I can't get it back. All I need to do is take the lord with me, and I wont be losing him to you all, there's simply no way that I'll lose him!"

Apep thrusted his hands forwards, shooting off a mass of darkness. Serafall and Makoto joined hands, and thrusted them forward, creating barriers before them, blocking the darkness coming for them, and to add fuel to the fire, Tiamat opened her mouth and shot forth a devastating wave of flames for the enemy.

Cutting through the darkness, Apep swiftly avoided the darkness, and swung his arms outwards. From the arm swing, several tendrils appeared, and was sent towards Makoto and the gang. Makoto could see all their movements due to his new eyes, grabbing his Sacred Gear, and formed it into a sword.

"Ma-tan!"

Serafall called, but Makoto smiled, and gave her a reassuring look.

Seeing that, she knew what he was going to do, and knew that he was smart enough to know what they were doing, and also his limits. Even though he looked exhausted, having had to fight two extremely difficult fights in succession did tax him, even then he looked like he had something to prove.

"Go on Ma-tan, kick some butt."

Hearing that, he replied "Yes!" and swiftly ran forward.

What she saw, surprised her.

Even though he was tired, he tapped into the power of Excalibur Rapidly, and enhanced his speed. Using his new eyes, he dodged all of the tendrils of the black water, and then managed to stab into one of them. Using his power, he froze the tendril into a tendril of ice, sending it towards Apep with a swing of his sword.

"My lord, don't be like this, you're actually trying to fight me like this? It isn't right at all." Apep merely swatted his hand to the side, smashing the ice apart and went to attack Makoto, but the boys body had been split into two. "Well, Excalibur Nightmare also has a cool power, doesn't it? Even though it isn't as strong as the original, you've brought out a power, and even I can't tell which is which either!"

Apep watched carefully, and watched the ground to see if there was any movements there.

Examining carefully, he thought he saw one of the places he could be, so he made a sphere of dissolving water, and shot it for the image. He smirked, sure that he was going to be hitting the target…

But the sphere went through the boy, it was an image.

"No! But I was sure!"

Apep looked at the ground once more, and saw that it was moving somehow, even he didn't know.

Once more, he formed a sphere of dark water, and shot it for the other one, sure that was Makoto.

But once more, the sphere was shot through the other one, like it was an image as well.

"You shit...no way, you can't be...unless..."

"Haaah!"

Makoto swung the sword of ice, and so did the image, but Apep couldn't tell which one was which. He didn't have a choice, and attacked both of the images at the same time, though before it could touch either of them, Tiamat came from behind him, having flown around, and slammed a large fire ball into his back.

"Aaagh!"

Apep let out a cry, his body's power decreasing.

"I wont let you get away this time!"

Makoto slashed forward, unleashing a harsh wave of ice towards him. It wasn't anything to laugh at either, looking as if it was going to destroy anything. Even in his weakened state, he could summon such power to even freeze the ground as his ice wave went forward.

The ice wave hit his body, sending him towards Tiamat.

"Fuck this shit!"

Apep, while flying through the air, placed his hands outwards, and shot off bullets of dark water towards Makoto. Makoto, using his new eyes, danced through each attacks, using Excalibur Rapidly to increase his speed to avoid all of them.

Tiamat tightened her hand, an aura surrounding her hand, showing an impatient look on her face as she got behind him. Unaware that she was there, Tiamat got truly behind him, that's when Apep noticed that she was there.

"Hmph, don't mess with my Makoto."

BANG!

A furious fist entered Apep's body, blood erupting out of his mouth from the impact, and his body was sent towards Serafall.

Serafall herself began gathering demonic power in her hands, showing that she wasn't messing around. Apep's eyes narrowed towards her, and allowed his body to go down to the ground, steadying himself on said ground.

"Serafall, you might be winning right now, but don't think you'll win this day. Even a Maou-sama, Katerea did her job and weakened you. I didn't account for Tiamat, and if it wasn't for her, then my lord would be with us right now."

"Yeah, yeah~ But don't think you're going to be getting my Ma-tan either~"

Serafall's demonic power spread around her, and then from unclasping her hands, she shot off a hard wave of demonic power. Apep knew that he wouldn't be able take that without receiving wounds, so he chose not to do it.

Using his Dragon wings, he extended them and flew to the side. Though Serafall waved her wand, and then demonic power split apart, sending them hurdling towards Apep, the man growled, and allowed dark water to surround him.

"If I must!"

Flowing around him with the dark water, the man shot out spheres of dark water. Because it was in spheres, and the demonic power was in bullet form, his dark water managed to surround them, and dissolve them out of existence.

When he assumed he had won, he turned to Serafall with a dirty smirk, but she winked towards him.

"You shouldn't be looking at me Apep~"

Apep didn't know what she was talking about, but then he felt waves of power coming from somewhere. The power felt, stronger than it should.

His eyes went towards the place he sensed the aura, and what he saw, made him feel sick.

Tiamat, and Makoto, stood together, and the flames and ice were mixing together. Makoto was nearly exhausted, and Tiamat was smiling softly, but Apep looked as if he was going to die at that moment in time.

The flames and ice meshed together, becoming stronger than what Makoto could do on his own. Apep's eyes narrowed dangerously towards the targets, showing that he wasn't going to be messing around either.

"M-My lord! Y-You can't do this! Wait, please reconsider! You don't have to do this!"

"Did you say that when you melted my eye? When you tried to kill Iri-chan? When you attacked the conference? I don't know what your endgame is pal, but you're not getting away, you're going to be finished off right now!"

Apep's eyes turned bright red with rage, surrounding himself with dark water. He poured his power into this, and he knew what he would have to do. The power formed a sphere before him, which looked more condensed than it ever did beforehand.

"Fine! I'll just have to snap you back into reality!"

Apep thrusted his hands forward, and shot off the dark water, the parts that dripped onto the ground and melted it away. Clearly, this power was something that could rival Ultimate Class Devils with the power he placed into it.

At the same time, Makoto along with Tiamat shot forth the Fiery Ice Wave which froze, and burnt the ground at the same time. Due to the overwhelming power, the shockwaves of the power almost knocked Gasper down, but Serafall grabbed her and held her up so she didn't fall down.

When the powers mixed in the middle, the powers created a huge wave of explosions alone. Serafall was surprised by the power Makoto released, even with Tiamat's help, she didn't think it would be so high.

The beam struggle continued and the freezing power began working, freezing faster than the water could dissolve, and the flames of Tiamat managed to burn through some part of it as well, the frozen water, she burned that.

""Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

Makoto and Tiamat let out a battle cry, and increased their powers, Makoto using the last of his strength, and pushed forward. The powers blended together beautifully, and broke through the attack of Apep, the young man becoming shocked.

He dropped his attacks, and forced barriers around himself, as the powers washed over him.

The wave of fire and ice continued for a few seconds, obliterating most things in its path, but then Makoto fell down towards the ground, exhausted from all of the energy that he had released until that time.

Tiamat bent down towards him, and the others looked towards the middle to see...Apep.

However, he was bleeding rather heavily. His body was covered in wounds, and though he lost nothing important, burns of fire and even frozen parts of ice, were all over his body, he looked to be in complete shock.

"Tiamat...the thing that...also my lord...to fight them together is...without our full power...if it was just the lord then we could have..."

Serafall looked on as Apep's body shook heavily.

She knew though, that if he had truly been at full power, it wouldn't have broken him down like that. Even then, she was glad that they had won the fight, as Apep looked as if he wouldn't be able to fight anymore, it is the exact same as the others as well.

Serafall's eyes went towards Apep and showed a smile.

"Hey, Apep, you lost the fight, you know? We're gonna have to take you in now and ask you questions."

As she said that, Apep's eyes began glaring. His fingers laced with what power he had left, and it turned into a single long darkness rope, and before anyone could do anything, the rope went towards Makoto's body.

Tiamat went to react, Makoto being too exhausted to do so…

But then a hand enclosed around the darkness rope, and an aura ran through the hand, breaking apart the rope. Makoto's eyes went towards the hand, and up the body, seeing a battle worn Vali being there.

"Vali-san..."

"As if I'd let anyone hurt you."

Makoto's cheeks dusted pink as Gasper rushed behind Makoto, and clung to his body, frightened by Vali's appearance, Koneko felt more livid than before, seeing Gasper as a huge problem.

"Vali-san, came to save me...yo-you're not affected by the spell…?"

"Of course not, as soon as you weakened it, I sensed you were in trouble, so I broke it and came here right away."

"T-To break it so easily, what kind of will do you have Vali?"

Apep couldn't believe it, with the timely arrival of Ise, and Rias as well. Rias confirmed the condition of her Bishop, seeing that she clung to Makoto tightly, and was just thankful that Asia and Ravel were already promised to be his Bishop's.

"Apep, you're not laying another finger on this boy, if you truly want to, I'll fight you."

"You're also worn down from your battle with the Sekiryuutei, you cannot face me."

"Maybe not! But I'm not gonna let you touch my Otouto either! You bastard!"

Ise growled out angrily, Makoto's eyes going towards Ise briefly, and smiled.

Apep looked around then began laughing.

"Pathetic Devils, you think you've truly won? We've won this day, we've discovered so much this time, and even managed to find out more about everything we need to resurrect the powers that we have inside."

"Resurrect powers? What do you mean?"

Rias asked, but Apep ignored her, standing up on shaky legs.

"It doesn't matter, for now, I have to go."

Serafall's eyes narrowed, and went to move forward, but a brilliant light came out from where they were, and a circle descended from the sky. Landing on the ground, Tiamat knew what circle this power was supposed to be.

"A Dragon's Gate..."

The purple coloured Dragon Gate, revealed the young woman known as Orochi, who stood there, and raised a wall of aura around the pair of them. She bent down towards Apep, and held him in her arms.

"Apep-chan, it seems like this was not a success, we should have waited for the others."

Makoto took note of that, to which Apep agreed.

"Yes, we should have done something of that nature." His eyes went towards everyone in the area. "You know my lord, those higher ups also are keeping secrets from you." Orochi activated a spell, which allowed their voices to be heard through all of the school. "Azazel, Michael, and the Devils, all did things to us my lord, and when you see that truth for yourself, you'll be begging to come back home to us. We're your family, we will always take care of you."

"Did...what to us?"

This time, it was Orochi who stepped forward, tears ragging her eyes.

"My lord! It wasn't even our faults! We were….we were only children." From around the school field, even though they weren't there, Azazel's, Michael's and Gabriel's along with Sirzechs' eyes turned sour. "They abused our trust, and we fought for them in their wars! We didn't even have any holds in their damn wars, but they chose to abuse us, and people said that they were our friends...it wasn't true, they didn't care about us. Be careful of Azazel, Michael and the others my lord, because they only abuse people like us….they don't care about people like us. That's why, we have to get revenge on the world. Please, please come back with us my lord. We will all look out for you, we all love you very much. You're like our leader. The one that liberated us from captivity, and brought us to salvation. All of us misused people, we held a land that we all live together happily. But then that damn Chelia came and we were..."

Makoto didn't understand what was going on, he just couldn't understand at all what was going on.

"Wait, please, I don't understand...I liberated you…? How does that work? I don't even know who you are..."

Orochi's eyes went low to the ground as the Dragon Gate allowed a shallow light to come forth.

"...Of course, you wouldn't remember. Chelia took you away from us, and we need you my lord. We all love and cherish you...please come back, we're all waiting. When you're ready, we'll be waiting for you to return, we'll definitely find love and honour together. We weren't always like this you know? We have to use underhanded methods to get what we want, we can't just go forward with the same mentality as beforehand. We have to use tricks like this, so we can be a family again. Please, let us be a family again."

And with that, Orochi and Apep disappeared all together, leaving them alone.

Makoto was left, with the others alone, contemplating what the heck had just happened, and what she truly meant.

Just...what was he?

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've come to the end of the fights, with Makoto and Ise both pulling off a victory. They managed to fight hard, and come out on top with some new powers too boot, with Dividing Gear for Ise, and Makoto has the ability to freeze time like Esdeath but it's gonna work slightly differently to how it did there, since Makoto can only use it once or twice with full stamina so he can't use it one after the other like Gasper can freeze time. Speaking of, Gasper, and Makoto had a tender moment between the two of them, and we learned a bit more about the past, seems like even the higher ups are involved with it, or maybe they weren't but seem to know something's about it, we'll find out in the future!**

 **Next chapters gonna be a rounding off the arc, with some character moments and the rest of some good stuff.**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	46. The truth

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; It surely was quite crazy huh. Yeah, it shall be expanded upon more in the future. And thanks very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Indeed~**

 **Blake2020; Thank you very much! And here's the next chapter!**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Thanks! Indeed, it was quite packed with different things huh! It surely was yeah, and there's gonna be a few answers here for that. And thanks very much!**

 **ChaosJeff; Yup, that's Makoto's Sacred Gear. He is yeah, and some are gonna be answered here, and you never know, keep reading and you might see some victory sex~**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Yeah, poor Makoto, he's getting lied to from all over the place, but no more BSing now, he's gonna find out some answers. Oh, Ophis knows more details about him, more than the others. It was good for the world, bad for the people themselves to a degree. Chelia's a good person, I can say that for certain. Yeah, I'll probably remake that one day. And, I don't know, I just think through things I guess and think of what could be good and what couldn't be good and what not.**

 **Nivek Beldo; We do yeah, and knowing Azazel, it might be able to do more things. They did yeah, but they kicked butt in their own way. Hehe, it seems like perverts like one another. Vali just rolled her eyes, not believing Ise would do something like that. And yeah, he does, and Makoto wants to face Ise as well. And they might get the chance to do so in the future. They're telling the truth, but not the whole truth I'd say. It shall be elaborated upon in the future on what that means. And no worries~ I'm glad that you liked it~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! Yeah, no hold backs, and they kicked the crap out of one another. He is yeah, that's Ise for you. There is yeah, he's gonna need answers soon. Well, you never know, something like that might happen in this chapter, you'll have to read on and see who it is that does the deed. Yup, Azazel's quite handy and knowing him, he'll have some more whacky features in the future.**

 **Kai x Kuroka; Thanks very much friend! Yeah, it's gonna be something, we find out some good info in this one, but not the whole story, that shall happen later on. And thank you! They did go through something terrible, but what they said about who specifically did it, might not be who did it. And thanks, you as well!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, it did, we're done with the fighting for now. They fought as hard as they could, and found some good weakness and what not on Apep and the gang. It is yeah, but it would drain him a bit to use it more than once, and more than twice would be impossible right now. Hehe, she surely did, and yeah, Vali just eye rolled at Ise's thoughts. He didn't, but for the foreseeable future, he's been defeated. And yeah, it's going to be cool going from here!**

 **Guest 47; That's a very good theory, and the answer to that is, somewhat answered here. The Evil Dragon's from canon exist, but these ones in this story are for some different purposes.**

 **Anon; Well, thank you very much! I'm glad that it was! Yup, we get some answers here now, finally~ And thank you very much!**

 **Silver crow; No, it isn't an Artificial Sacred Gear but they do have some cool functions. And yeah, she's pretty cool...no pun intended~**

 **Toxiclogical; We'll be finding out rather soon hehe~ Very soon~ And thanks!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Skull Flame; She does yeah, we'll be seeing more of her in the future. Exactly, Xenovia is Xenovia though~ No, you might have misread, he only imagined it, he didn't literally hear them crying. Check out the other ones as well, it says "In his mind..." and insert girls name here and what not. They have for the moment, but they'll be back, ominous or what~ He did yeah, he's got the power to literally freeze time~ Eeh, well, they aren't completely lying and they aren't completely telling the truth, they lied about some parts, and told the truth about some other parts. And thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; They did yeah, it took a lot of effort, but they eventually managed to get through them. He is yeah, that's Ise for you. It will yeah, it shall in the future. And we'll see here~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!** **Though there is a lemon in here, if that's not your thing, I've marked so you can skip it if you desire, and, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The truth**

When they set foot on the school grounds, the armies of the three big powers had come in and carried out the processing after the battle. They carried away the corpses of the dead magicians, and looked to be cleaning up after the battle.

Serafall had captured Katerea, and slowly moved her away towards the exit of the area, since she was needed for some answers as well, it was fortunate that she was unconscious right now, and wouldn't be waking up in a while.

When they advanced to the centre of the school grounds, the forms of Sirzechs, Azazel, Gabriel and Michael could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinates, though Gabriel seemed to be sadder than she was before, like she was reminded on something that she hadn't thought about for a long time.

Makoto still had thoughts about what was going on beforehand and what that girl, Orochi had said to him, and what she could even have meant to what she was saying. Even though he still felt tired, he managed to walk just fine on his own, even with the insistence of Vali.

"Vali-san, you're worrying needlessly, I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me."

Makoto assured, but Vali just huffed.

"Hmph, I'm not even worried."

Vali lied, even Vali would admit that she just told a lie. But it didn't matter to Makoto, who just smiled right back towards her.

"I'm glad that you decided to stay Vali-san!"

Vali rolled her eyes, but held a warm smile for him and for him alone.

"That's right, I decided to stay with you, that's all. I wouldn't worry about anything else though."

Said the young woman who placed her hand on his butt. Even there, Makoto's face turned shy and held a deep blush.

"E-Even here Vali-san..."

"It's because, I own it, that's all there is too it."

Vali whispered as she bent down to his level, and kissed his cheek. He responded by looking behind towards her, and kissed her on the cheek as well, nuzzling against the young woman who did the same thing right back.

"Vali-san, you're not leaving me, right?"

"No, I'll not leave."

"But...what about fighting? You want to fight powerful people, right? I heard you back when we were in...you said that you wanted to fight, and it seemed like you were going...to do what you thought was right..."

That's what Makoto thought that she would want, but was surprised pleasantly when Vali shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that's right, but I've come to decide that being with you is more important than fighting right now, that's all there is too it. Even though becoming stronger is a desire of mine, I'll also become stronger with you as well. I'm sure that you can do that. You're training to become stronger from now on, understand me, Makoto?"

"Vali-san..."

Makoto wondered where Vali was going with that, but she held a hard stare for him.

"I'm not having my lover weak, get me? You're strong now, but I want you to fight me at least equally, understand me?"

Makoto didn't realize that Vali would be so demanding like that. And to make her point, her hand slid across his butt, rubbing gently, yet also teasingly.

"Vali-san...I-I'm of course going to become stronger."

Vali bent towards his face, and stroked his face.

"Not wearing the eyepatch anymore?"

Makoto shrugged.

"I've got my eyes back now, even with this new eye. It's fun really, I didn't even get to show everything I could do with these eyes of mine. I suppose that I'm going to have to become stronger and such. Even using these eyes and all, I have to show my best foot forward."

"Indeed, you'll also have to show me your..."

Before Vali could continue, Serafall jumped up with Katerea in her arms.

"Aaah! Look at this girl, she's still asleep Ma-tan, I'm gonna have to make sure that she wakes up, huh~? I might even have to give her to Gabriel, you know, misery loves company and so do people with evil hearts."

Makoto sweatdropped as did the others around, though Rias looked excited right now.

"Buchou? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad Serafall-sama has another interest that isn't to do with the torture of me, and maybe she could have that asshole Princess not attack me or anything. She's crazed, and I just don't want to die honestly."

Rias beamed out, but her smile faded when Serafall placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rias-chan, just because Katerea is around, it doesn't mean that you're off the hook either. I mean, lets face it Rias-chan, you're kind of an adorable...girl that needs to stop being a bad girl. I don't like girls that are bad, you know?"

Rias stiffened her body and placed a hand to her mouth.

"B-But, why?! I'm a good person damn it!"

"But we're also adorable people too, and we have to make sure your bad ways don't come up again~"

Rias felt like she had just had a heart attack at that moment.

She didn't know what she was going to do, she didn't know what she was going to say either. She just felt like her nightmare was coming and was going to take her.

He felt Gasper grasp and hold onto his hand though, and wouldn't let go either. Her eyes went towards Gasper, so he leaned towards her, showing a smile on his face.

"Gasper-san, are you alright now?"

Makoto asked kindly, Gasper responded with a cute expression, latching onto the boy, and wouldn't let go. Responding to that, Makoto placed a hand on top of her head and stroked her hair gently.

"Yes, I'm okay!"

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you weren't hurt. You're not hurt, right? Apep and the magicians didn't hurt you, right?"

Makoto looked over the young girl, but Gasper just blushed, and shyly hid behind him.

"D-Don't look at me so intently Mako-kun, I might not be able to take it."

Makoto blinked his eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry Gasper-san, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

Gasper shook her head, and just clung to the young boy tightly.

"Makoto-kuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Serafall's eye twitched when Gabriel came rushing over, her breasts bouncing and mushed against his face, Serafall's dark aura appeared around her. He couldn't even talk due to being buried inbetween Gabriel's breasts.

"G-Gabriel-san..."

Serafall's eyes sharpened even more, Tiamat felt her skin crawl with the aura coming off of Serafall right now.

"Makoto-kun is okay, I'm so relieved. I was so worried when you went out before! I didn't know what to do, then Azazel-san said that the only way to cure your worries would to show you m-my breasts. S-So, to make sure Makoto-kun's mind is safe, please look!"

Makoto's eyes widened, Gabriel taking off her top. Ise's eyes latched onto them with a pervy giggle, but Serafall slapped him upside the head, and forced his head downwards, and threw her staff at Azazel who held a pervy smile as well.

"N-No! That's not necessary here! Please calm down!"

Gabriel adopted a cute unsure look.

"But, if I don't do this, Makoto-kun's heart might die...I-I don't want Makoto-kun to die..."

"I-I'm not dying, I promise! Azazel-sans just a liar!"

Azazel shed a few tears of worry, only to be received with a hard glare from Tiamat.

"O-Oh, is that the case? Makoto-kun isn't going to die?"

Makoto shook his head.

"Of course not, I'm not dying, I promise you."

Gabriel placed a hand on her breast, smiling happily.

"I'm glad, I thought that Makoto-kun was going to die, but now that he isn't, I'm pleased."

Even though she said that, she still looked worried so she hugged him once more. Makoto felt complicated, and Serafall looked enraged, she looked as if she was going to murder someone and that person was Gabriel.

"Oi, Gabriel, you gonna let my Queen go now?"

Serafall's voice suddenly turned rougher than it was supposed to be.

"A-Ah, Serafall-san, please don't sound so angry, I was just making sure that Makoto-kun is safe."

Serafall didn't exactly believe her.

"I'm not sure, you're hugging him tightly because you think that you can do something like this. Gabriel, I'm not exactly thrilled by this, perhaps you could stop hugging onto my Queen or something like that?"

Gabriel didn't know what to do, and just let go of Makoto before anything could happen. She didn't want to tangle with Serafall right now, she just looked as if she was going to cry.

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Asia rushed out from an area that was behind Irina and the others, she made it to Makoto, and went to hug him, but stopped when she saw the wounds on his body.

She didn't even say anything as she placed her hands to his wounds.

"Makoto-sama, there you are!"

Ravel came over as well, and without even saying anything, she took out some Phoenix Tears and poured them over some of his wounds.

Elmen also walked over towards them, her eyes went towards Vali briefly, seeing that there was a certain understanding going on, then her eyes went towards Makoto and adopted a small smile on her lips.

"Makoto-kun, you're okay. We were all worried."

"We?"

Elmen nodded, and pointed to Kalawarner who was with the Fallen Angels, and Irina along with Millicas, Akeno and Yumi who were walking over, Xenovia seemed to be checking on Ise as well with Rias happily hugging onto him. Koneko, who had been with them this entire time, kept looking at Gasper with rage between her eyes.

Sona looked over, and saw Serafall winking towards her, pointing between Makoto, herself, and Sona, and then made hip motions, Sona's face tinging pink and then her eyes slowly broadened when she pointed towards Makoto's crotch and Sona's body, forcing the young woman to back away slowly.

"That's right, we were worried. Even though we were frozen in time, some of us, we couldn't hide our worry when we returned to normal. Even then, it doesn't matter I suppose, you're just alright. We're happy that you're okay."

Makoto smiled towards Elmen who did the same thing right back.

They made it over towards them, and immediately, Akeno hugged onto his body, catching him off by surprise. He looked up towards her, his face buried in her breast (sometimes it did pay to be his height) and saw that Akeno held concerned eyes for him.

"H-Hey Akeno-senpai, please don't be worried, I'm alright."

Akeno didn't say anything, she just held onto his head.

Knowing that she was probably worried about him, he just let her stay where she was, and held her with one of his hands, rubbing her beck gently. Akeno's face turned upwards, and into a delightful smile.

"It was a hard battle, but we managed to pull through."

Irina sang out happily, Makoto nodding in agreement, but Akeno wouldn't release him from her bust.

Millicas got close to Makoto, and hugged onto his body, so he wrapped his arm around her.

"Makoto-san, we're sorry we didn't come, we were caught up with magicians, and they got in the way so we couldn't fight beside you...I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright Millicas-san, don't worry about it."

He assured her, as Koneko's eyes turned towards Gasper, showing that she was clinging to Makoto tightly.

"...Why are you holding onto Mako-kun like that? Even from before..."

Gasper became a little scared and stayed behind him.

"I-I just am! T-There's nothing wrong with that at all!"

Gasper yelled back, but Koneko's eyes sharpened.

"I'm not sure I like this...I'm Mako-kun's loli, main loli, and you, seem to be clinging too tightly towards Mako-kun as well..."

"Bu-But Mako-kun and I are nice together too!"

Koneko's eyes sharpened even more, becoming slits.

"...Did you just call him 'Mako-kun' again?"

Makoto chuckled nervously, Gasper shaking heavily.

"I-I just d-did because M-Mako-kun did...w-we bonded to-together! We can d-do it together! We call each other such names! Please don't become angry Koneko-chan! I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Koneko's eyes sharpened, Gasper shook even more and hid behind Makoto for protection.

"Koneko-chan, don't bully Gasper-san please."

Makoto's kindness was lost on Koneko right now, all she wanted to do was glare at Gasper.

When Sirzechs noticed them, and saw Tiamat, he became surprised.

"Tiamat, did Ajuka send you?"

That was what Sirzechs best guess would have been, but Tiamat allowed her head to shake around.

"No, that's not right, I also came here of my own accord and lended my strength to the fight." Her eyes went towards Ise, and looked annoyed. "Ugh, you really are more repulsive than I thought you would be..." Ise's eyes broadened. "Well, that's not something we have to worry about now. All we have to think about is the thoughts of what's gonna happen now."

"Exactly, though if you're here, then the rumours between you and Makoto-kun here are..."

Makoto looked on, and wasn't sure what to say.

He felt, responsible for all of this.

Because Apep attacked, because of him. Gren turned, because of him. Orochi was there, because of him. And they seemed to be the people that aligned with them all, the Devils, Katerea, and other people as well.

Yet, none of them looked towards Makoto as if he was the blame, it just didn't make sense to him at all.

He couldn't get why he was being forced to feel like this.

Azazel's eyes looked towards Vali who held disinterest in what was going on. All she seemed to care for was the fact that Makoto was injured. It was amazing to say the least that Vali was still there, and Azazel murmured "Good on you boy." knowing that Vali only stayed for Makoto, if not for him, he knew for certain that Vali would have taken this chance to leave, so to have the Hakuryuukou around was for the best.

"Vali, it seems you are...well. Nothing bad happen? You seem a little beat up, what happened exactly?"

Azazel's question was met with a stare.

"I just, had my mind being controlled, is all. That's all that happened, my love saved my life, and then that's the end of it. Oh, I also saved him from being snatched away by the woman with glasses as well, that's how it is."

Azazel took that to mean that everything went well, and that she was going to stay with Makoto, which relieved her. Also, from the look on Azazel's face, Vali understood that he was going to take any repercussion's that could have come up.

Michael wandered between the two of the higher ups, and looked around.

"Now then, I'm returning to Heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the Khaos Brigade." His kind eyes went towards Gabriel. "Gabriel, are you going to be coming with me as well?"

"Please take her, please take her, please take her, please take her..." Makoto's eyes went towards Serafall who held a sheepish expression on her face. "What's wrong Ma-tan? Something that you want to say to me?"

Makoto shook his head, and Gabriel smiled.

"Onii-sama, there's some duties I have to attend to here as well."

"Ugh..."

Serafall placed a hand on her forehead, sighing deeply.

"I see, then you shall be staying near Makoto-kun?"

"Ugh..."

Once again, Serafall let out a sigh, but Gabriel nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right. I also have some other duties as well, helping Asia-san plan her wedding to Makoto-kun being one." Asia smiled while the other girls frowned. "And, I shall also be spending time with my super best friend Serafall-san."

Gabriel offered Serafall a good smile, but Serafall wasn't returning it.

Serafall felt triggered more by the second that Gabriel would even assume something like that. Her breath came in and out of her lungs, very slowly. So slow that Makoto was surprised that she wasn't even dying at this point due to the lack of oxygen coming in her.

"Super best friend…? Why does she keep calling Sera-tan that? Do they have a friendship that I'm unaware of or something?"

Makoto's question was directed at Tiamat who rolled her eyes.

"Don't even go there, she is delusional sometimes."

Gabriel didn't hear what they said, and just continued to smile happily.

"Yes, then Gabriel please be happy, and accomplish what you need to accomplish at this moment in time."

Gabriel continued to smile, but Serafall didn't look pleased right now.

Sirzechs, having seen Gabriel finished, offered his apologies.

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

Michael said it kindly, Gabriel nodding in agreement.

"We've managed to achieve peace, and we do not have any reason for quarrels, as Onii-sama said. Let us all work to a new future together, in peace and harmony-"

"And marijuana."

"-and marijuana."

Gabriel finished off after Serafall who snickered. Makoto just placed hand on his head, and turned to Serafall.

"Sera-tan, there's a high chance she doesn't know what that even is."

"I know my tight butted Queen, that makes it all the more fun~" Makoto rolled his eyes, and Serafall hugged Gabriel who giggled and hugged her back, but mischievousness went through her eyes. "Gabriel, you like marijuana, don't you? You have it at least, three times a day, was it?"

"Ooh yes, if it is what I believe it is, then I have marijuana at least five times a day!"

"Hahahahaha!" Serafall burst out laughing, Makoto giving her a disappointed look. "What Ma-tan? I didn't tell her to say that."

"You told her marijuana was something else entirely, didn't you?" Serafall didn't answer, and just giggled. "I thought so, stop picking on the pure Angel." Serafall huffed, and turned away. "Sera-tan, I mean it, stop picking on her."

"She bullies me Ma-tan! Like all the time, she's got it out for me and wants to even steal my Queen! It's all her, all the time! She does this, and then I become upset, and she becomes angry once more, and I can't handle her!"

Serafall breathed hard, and didn't stop either, showing that she wasn't going to back down from a naive Gabriel.

Gabriel cocked her head curiously, and wonderingly.

Azazel though smirked.

"Because we've been hating each other for a long time, we've had to think about who and what we do. However, it should change even a little from now on. The problem is the Khaos Brigade that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter."

Azazel, Gabriel, Serafall and Michael nodded at Sirzechs' idea.

"Then, I'll return to Heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time."

Makoto and Ise stepped forward, and both said "Wait!" to which made them look at one another. They then went "I need to say something!" once more, but they both just gave a curious look towards one another.

Michael looked between the two of them, giving a gentle titter.

"What seems to be the problem, Sekiryuutei and Queen of Serafall-dono."

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask of you."

Ise asked, and Makoto nodded, assuming that it would be the same thing that it would be what he was thinking about.

"Very well, there isn't much time, but I'll hear this one thing."

Makoto stepped forward, and spoke from his heart.

"Is it possible for Asia-chan and Iri-chan to pray to God as well? Because they sacrificed their lives, or their lives changed because of circumstances out of their control, I thought that because you're God now, it would be easy for you to make them be able to pray since it is only two Devils."

Asia, and Irina became stunned, Ise nodding his head.

"Xenovia too, can she pray to God as well?"

Xenovia also looked stunned that Ise even suggested something like that.

Michael looked baffled that they asked something like that.

However, Michael gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

"I understand. If it's only three people, I may be able to do something about it. The three of them are already Devils and can't get near Church headquarters. Asia-san, Irina-san and Xenovia-san, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

At Michael's question, the three of them shook their head and then nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord, to Michael-sama."

"Ooh! Me as well, I also wish to pray to God, and speak with my thoughts about God as well."

Xenovia, Asia, and Irina answered at the same time, showing that they truly did love God and wanted to devote themselves, even if they held impure thoughts towards their respective loves.

Michael smiled at both of their responses.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only three Devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

Makoto smiled happily, and turned towards Asia, and Irina who smiled happily towards him.

"Ma-chan, always looking out for us. You're too kind to us."

Irina took Makoto's face, and gently pressed her lips against his own, surprising the young boy at her forwardness. Then once the kiss broke, Asia held a serene expression on her face, showing that she looked truly happy.

"Makoto-san, to do this for your fiancée, thank you very much!"

Makoto then felt Asia kiss him on the lips, and hugged onto him tightly. He patted her back slowly, and soothingly, stroking her back.

"Ise, thank you. Even though you are a pervert, you've come for me, while Buchou is drunk." Rias glared, and shook her fist. "Ise, why did you do this for me? I, don't understand, you've got a different side to you than I thought you would do."

"Ah well, you're also Buchou's Knight, it's fine. Don't worry about that, just be there for us and we'll be fine."

Xenovia nodded her head, and her cheeks turned slightly red.

Yumi, while standing close to Makoto's body, turned to address something with Michael.

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said."

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

Makoto was glad that Yumi got that kind of closure, and didn't want to worry anything at all. Now, she could become close to herself again, and finally, begin moving on with her life as well, it seemed like it would be a good time.

"Yumi-senpai, that's wonderful!"

Yumi placed a hand over her heart.

"Thank you, Makoto-kun."

Makoto smiled.

Azazel spoke to Michael as they pleasantly watched their exchange.

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well."

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the Fallen Angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to God, after all."

Leaving it at that, Michael was going to leave, but Makoto moved forward, and looked around at all of them, still confused.

"Aren't...Aren't you all angry at me?"

Everyone paused, the leaders of the groups, all turned towards Makoto.

"Whatever do you mean Ma-tan~?"

"These...people came for me. Apep said it himself, they were after me, all of this is my fault...they all came to take me, and because of that, I caused trouble for everyone here...I also had people be controlled because of me..."

Sirzechs, Azazel and the others looked troubled.

But it was Gabriel who bent down towards Makoto, and placed hands on his shoulders, seeing how troubled he did look.

"Makoto-kun, none of this is your fault."

"But..."

"You cannot control who would be after you. It would be like trying to control when the sun rises, and set, you can't control other people absolutely, their actions were there own, you don't hold responsibility for that."

"B-But, they want me...wouldn't it of been easier if I just went with them…?"

"No, you must never go with them, hear me Makoto?"

Azazel's harsh words were cut off when Serafall slapped him upside the head.

"Shut your bitch mouth Azazel." Azazel pulled away with a cry. "You're worrying my Queen, and if I hear anything bad out of your mouth about my Queen again, then I'm going to make sure that something negative happens to you..."

"D-Don't scare me, I'll hit the bottle like that woman there."

Azazel's accusing finger went towards Rias who growled angrily.

Makoto still wasn't sure why they weren't angry at them, but Gabriel continued to smile.

"Do not be concerned Makoto-kun, you're under our protection now. We'll keep you safe from now on. We wont allow these people to take you away. Even though they seemed scary, you don't have to worry about them..."

"...Right..."

Makoto wasn't so sure, and the thoughts of what Orochi and Apep had said to him swam around his mind. He just knew that there was something more to them than what Makoto was being told. Whether they hid it from them, or didn't know, Makoto wasn't so sure.

All he knew was that they were keeping something back, and he wasn't going to be silent forever.

Seeing that it was under control for now, Michael extended his wings, and took to the sky with his fellow Angels, minus Gabriel that was who stayed on the ground.

Azazel declared ahead to the Fallen Angel troops.

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

[We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!]

The subordinates' loyalty became a roar. Azazel saw this and expressed his gratitude with a small "Thank you." characteristically and after Azazel issued orders to his troops, the Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and returned, even Kalawarner and Mittelt left as well.

The Devil troops also seemed to be transferring from magic circles.

The school grounds that had been crowded with all those troops became rapidly desolate, and then only the few people gathered with us were left.

Azazel, the only Fallen Angel left, let out a big breath and left in the direction of the school gate.

"I'll leave the cleaning up to Sirzechs. I'm tired, so I'm heading back."

"You're lazy! Help out right now!"

Serafall accused, Azazel just chuckled.

"I suppose that I am going to be lazy this time as well. Sorry Serafall, I've got things that I need to do."

"Tch, Azazel-chan. You're really bothersome, I'm gonna have to glitter if you don't become a bad boy for me. I'll become unhappy, and you wouldn't like me when I become unhappy. Because I'll even erase Azazel-chan as well."

Azazel's body shuddered, Gabriel showed a kind smile on her face.

"Azazel-san is being bad after all."

He tried to wave his hand and head back, but he stopped just once and pointed his finger at Ise.

"That's right, Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that Bishop of Rias Gremory. Because I can't stand it, to see a Sacred Gear that can't be controlled. And I'll also be helping the Queen of Serafall because..." His eyes went towards Vali who rolled her eyes. "...because it seems my theory of ruling the Heavenly Dragon's are true after all."

"Eh?"

That was Ise's voice that escaped his throat, but Azazel just laughed.

"For the red, it's women. For the white, it's power. But for both, it also seems to be Makoto as well. Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking. But for the two Heavenly Dragon's agree on one thing, and it is that boy, that sounds good to me. Vali, are you also returning with me?"

"No, I'm staying with Makoto."

Upon hearing that, Azazel laughed once more.

"I understand, that makes sense. I also thought that Vali would want that as well. And I'm also glad that Vali is staying with Makoto as well, that's good. Stay with your husbando Vali, have fun with your husbando Vali. I heard that Makoto already has fiancée's, I suggest also trying to get him to marry you as well."

Makoto's face turned bright red, as did Asia's, Irina's, and Millicas' face heated up, Sirzechs nodded his head strongly.

"That's right Azazel, Millicas is also Makoto-kun's fiancée. I would love them to marry quickly and give me grandchildren, that would be for the best."

"Then I shall also be helping with the weddings!" Gabriel cheered out happily. "I didn't realize that Makoto-kun had so many fiancées? It must be because he's a Dra-" Serafall elbowed her in the stomach, making her cry. "Waaaah...b-because he's a rather special boy with a loving and warm heart at the same time~" Serafall gave Gabriel a WTF face. "Serafall-san, is there something going on?"

Serafall was in no mood for her right now, she couldn't handle Gabriel's positivity.

"Whatever Gabriel, it doesn't matter." At that time, Katerea groaned. "Sirzechs-chan! We've got to get this chick back to the Underworld, and find out what's going on with her."

"Sera-tan wait, I need to ask you a few things."

Makoto's words fell on kind ears, with a wink of the young girl.

"That's right, I'll be returning soon Ma-tan, don't worry, I'll be talking about, many different things. I know that you have questions, but I'll try my best to answer...I know that it is confusing right now, but just say that whatever you think right now, please don't be so worried about it."

Makoto still wasn't sure, and looked curious on the matter at hand.

"Sera-tan that's..."

"Please, Ma-tan? I know...I'm sorry, please forgive me for...everything."

Makoto wasn't so sure once again, but Rias raised her hand above her head.

"Now I need to reclaim my Rook piece..."

Rias muttered on the wind, and walked towards the area of the school building.

Rias didn't see Serafall's smirking lips, patting her pocket.

"Well, goodbye everyone! See you soon!"

Serafall and the others left soon afterwards.

* * *

Later that night, Vali had kidnapped Makoto once more, and placed him onto the bed. Vali's hands went towards Makoto's body and brushed against his chest, his shirt. Since it was torn from the fight beforehand, Vali managed to slip his shirt off and revealed the chest she loved.

"Makoto...you don't mind me, taking your clothes off, right?"

Makoto's face turned upwards into a kind smile.

"You already have done Vali-san, you've just taken my shirt off."

"And I want your pants off as well."

Makoto was surprised by how hungry she sounded, like she was going to rip off his clothing at any second.

"Vali-san..." Makoto blushed as Vali's slender fingers ran up and down his chest, moving downwards more by the second. "S-Sure, I suppose...b-but, you as well, if you're asking me to take my clothes off, you should do the same!"

"Fine, I don't mind."

With his compliant, Vali shrugged and within an instant, she threw off her shirt, and pants to reveal her body towards him, leaving on her panties and bra solely due to have a tease of the young boy.

Makoto's eyes drunk in her form, the shape of her large breasts, and her smooth looking stomach and her shapely hips and butt as well.

Vali, without a care, placed her hands on Makoto's belt, and took off his pants, slipping them off his legs, and threw them to the side.

Vali's eyes went towards Makoto's growing crotch, and smirked.

"My, we never got to have that kind of fun back then."

Makoto faced away with embarrassment.

"D-Don't say such things, this is quite embarrassing, you know?"

Vali looked towards his body which turned and saw his butt. Even though it was covered by his underwear, she felt hot between her breasts, and her body also heated up due to what was going on with Makoto's body.

He felt Vali's body pressing against his own and he turned around towards her, allowing her finger to brush against his skin.

"Makoto...turn back to me, I promise I wont embarrass you."

Makoto hummed to himself, and did as she asked, turning towards him, and showed a cute expression on his face. Vali's finger gently ran over Makoto's face, taking in every inch of his cheek, and even ran her finger over his lips, brushing them gently.

"Vali-san...tell me something, please."

"What is it my love?"

Vali spoke kindly, despite what happened beforehand.

"...You were going to leave tonight, weren't you? With the Khaos Brigade?"

Vali inhaled a sharp breath.

"Yes...I was."

"Then, why didn't you?"

At Makoto's question, Vali looked away. But Makoto placed a hand on her face, and pulled his face back towards him. Her face budged closer, pushing against his own, nuzzling the young boys face. Makoto's lips and her own lips entwined briefly, before Vali pulled away.

"Do you really need to have an answer?"

"Please, for me Vali-san?"

Vali sighed once more, but a kind smile appeared on her face.

"...Because of you."

"Vali-san..."

Makoto felt his heart beat quickening, but Vali just embraced the boy on the bed.

"Fighting, that's what my passion is, to defeat the strongest and be the strongest. I've always thought about it since before I met you...then, I did meet you, and you damn Shota, you dragged me to love you. This is all your fault, you've made me love you, and when tonight, I saw your sad face, your pain, it tore me up. So, I decided to stay with you, Azazel is also taking care of the others that knew of this, and is, essentially lying about the reason I was going to do what I did."

"Azazel-sans...defending you? Why is that?"

Vali continued to nuzzle the young boy, embracing him even tighter. Her hand slid down his back, and rested on his butt, Makoto giving off a small pout, but she smirked as she stayed close towards the young boy.

"Because he understands something about me, and Hyoudou Issei."

"What's that then?"

Vali brushed his lips once more, deepening the kiss at the same time as groping him from behind. He moaned into her mouth while she lightly petted him from behind.

"It's you, Makoto. You, control the Heavenly Dragon's."

She admitted that casually.

"I-I do?"

"That's right my love." Vali expressed dutifully. "You, control us, we'd do anything for you. Because of my love for you, and Hyoudou Issei's brotherly affections for you, we are somewhat controlled by you. Swayed by you. Tonight, you swayed me to stay. I was so fully intending to leave and fight the new world, and new opponents. But I saw you, and I saw that you were in pain, and that pained me, so I couldn't leave you anymore. No matter what happened, no matter what else, it didn't matter. Because of you, I stayed..."

"Ooh Vali-san..."

Makoto felt his heart beat even faster than before. Makoto felt her hand on his butt still groping him, and he chuckled awkwardly, laying his head on her breast. Vali lightly kissed the top of his head, the boy snuggling against her.

"Makoto...tell me something, okay?"

"Y-Yes?"

His nervousness came through, but Vali assured him with a kiss on the head. His eyes went up towards her, and she looked down. Unlike other smiles, Vali's were, unique, in the sense that they held different mannerisms than most smiles from the world. Vali just made him feel good inside of himself.

"Do you love me Makoto?"

Makoto's cheeks tinged pink, but Vali looked completely serious.

"...Vali-san that's..."

"Tell me, do you love me? You told me once that you did, tell me now, do you love me?"

Makoto's eyes fluttered, clinging to her body.

"Y-You're not leaving, right?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you."

"Really?"

Makoto asked for confirmation, Vali inclining her head.

"Yes, my love, I'm not going anywhere. Tell me, I want to know."

"Vali-san...no, Vali-chan." Correcting himself, his eyes went into her own. "Vali-chan, I love you." Vali's heart became at rest with those words leaving his lips. "I really do love you Vali-chan, when you left, it hurt so much...but now you're back...and now, we can fight together Vali-chan. You don't have to hide anything from me anymore…we could even be...together, again. Vali-chan, do you, want to be with me?"

Vali didn't even need to be asked that, overlapping his lips with her own. Vali crushed her lips on his own, overpowering him. Makoto expected that she would do that, so he allowed it, and allowed her to kiss him with her in charge.

"Makoto, I want you, that's all I want."

Speaking from the heart as best as she could, Makoto knew it must have been hard for her. So he didn't ask anymore, and hugged onto her body. She sat up, and he fell onto her lap, where his arms went around her neck.

"Vali-chan, you broke up with me once."

Vali showed a hint of a sorrowful face.

"Yeah...I suppose that I did."

"And because of that, I was upset you know? Worrying about what you could be doing, or where you could be. I was even worried that something could have happened to you. Vali-chan truly is a bad girl sometimes."

Vali chuckled awkwardly, resting a hand on his face.

"Where are you going with this?"

"W-Well, don't you...want to be with me Vali-chan? Don't you want to be my girlfriend?"

"You want me to ask you?"

Vali wasn't so sure, not used to things of this nature.

But Makoto chuckled sweetly, and held onto the young woman tightly.

"You did the first time, so I thought that you'd want to do it again. Though I'm dating Yumi-senpai and a few others, people keep telling me to have a harem, so I'm going to have my Onii-chan's dream of having a harem as well, though my desire is to have a lot of children with the women that I want, and I want one of those women to be Vali-chan. I want a huge family Vali-chan, and I want all of us to be happy together, and Vali-chan to also be apart of that as well, it's my biggest dream. Maybe it's a childish fantasy but..."

"Hmph, Makoto, don't be foolish, you are my boyfriend." Makoto's face heated up to an incredible level, but Vali just smirked. "Besides, you were mine first, I'm not letting you go again. I already did the most stupidest thing by leaving you, I've decided to stay with you this time."

Makoto's eyes began leaking tears, only for Vali to kiss them away.

"Vali-chan, y-you don't know w-what that m-means to me...y-you being with me, and b-being my girlfriend once more...I-I want to always be with Vali-chan...a-and we could also have a family one day too...V-Vali-chan had a bad family, but we'd be a good one Vali-chan, I promise you that we would be."

Vali gently caressed his face, as well as his butt, resting her forehead and his own together.

"Idiot if that's what you want, then I want it too. I want to make you happy Makoto, and I'm going to spend all my time making you happy...and I hate that you've made me this soppy, this is your fault. I'm never like this, but because of you, I am like this. So, stop making me soppy...but, I am going to be spending my time with you now, no matter what."

"What about your team?"

Vali's eyes focused on the boy, not blinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Vali-chan, don't be cute. I don't know them personally, but I can feel like you've got a team somewhere, even if Azazel-san doesn't know about it, am I wrong?" Vali didn't say anything, so Makoto took that as a truth. "Vali-chan, it's alright, don't worry, I'm second in command of your team, remember~? I could also be the leader of your team and have some fun with your team as well."

Vali brushed Makoto's hair out of his face, and caressed his lips with her own lips once more, and gently groped his butt, causing him to moan and fall against her, her large breasts encompassing around his chest.

Though when Vali got deeper into the kiss, Makoto felt her hands tightening on his behind, making him moan even more into her mouth, and his breathing became laboured when he felt Vali's hand move across his hip, and slide on his thigh and rest on his growing erection.

"V-Vali-chan…."

"Don't worry, it's just seeing your penis hardening like this, it makes me want to take you right here and now. To feel your hotness inside of me, I've thought about it before. I'm not the Sekiryuutei, but I have thought about having sex with you."

Makoto's face continued to heat up, falling on her shoulder.

"Vali-chan, if we did things now...others might walk in and see."

"What, like Kiba Yumi and Serafall?" Makoto's eyes averted, Vali brushed his back. "Don't worry, I already know you slept with them, it's fine. I already know who you love, and what you want. Besides, I don't care what person you sleep with, but you'll be sleeping with me as well. Because, besides fighting, I've wanted to have fun with you."

"Ooh Vali-chan..." Words echoed from before about what Apep and Orochi had said, and they weighed on him. "Vali-chan...what Apep said before...and Orochi...it made me think...Vali-chan, I mean, what if I'm….what if I wasn't ever...I don't understand how people say that I've done things, when I haven't, how does it make sense…? Just what's going on…?"

Vali could see the worries in his eyes, and wanted to help him through it, so she embraced him, and kissed his body in different places. His chest, lips, face, and even laid a kiss on his nipple, earning a groan from the young boy.

"Don't worry so much Makoto. You are Makoto, that's all that matters to me."

"But...what if I'm...something else entirely?"

"You're Makoto, it doesn't matter what you are, you are Makoto."

Makoto couldn't help but feel warm inside of his chest at that moment. Vali's comfort was the best, and he loved it all the same. He even loved that she was holding him right now, even back when she used to do the same thing back when they were together as younger children.

"Vali-chan...thank you for staying with me."

Vali patted his back.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere. Now, you're mine Makoto."

"Eh..."

Vali got off the bed, and strolled to the door.

Makoto looked on from the bed, as she locked it, and placed a barrier over said door. Makoto's eyes widened as a deep smirk spread itself across her face.

"I told you, you're mine. And to think others had touched you before me, that's going to be rectified tonight."

"Vali-chan..."

His breath was hot as she closed the distance. Her hand went to his face, and their lips overlapped.

"Makoto, tonight, you're mine. Call it, victory sex."

"V-Victory..."

"Yeah, you were victorious, you won me over to you. You proved to me that there is something more than fighting, and that's you, my Prince."

Makoto's cheeks reddened as Vali pushed him down onto the bed...

* * *

 **Lemon!**

Vali overlapped her lips on Makoto's own again and again. The smacking of the lips was quite loud, and Makoto was glad that the sound proof barrier was around the room, having a feeling that he was going to be moaning quite a lot tonight and hoped he could do the same for Vali as well.

Her hand went towards his hair, running her fingers through his locks, taking in the sensations of his blonde and black hairs. Being the more dominant one, Vali overtook the kiss, and dominated it so Makoto was subservient towards her, though he didn't care, he knew that's how she was like, and he was glad that she was with him.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted you, Makoto. I've loved you for so long and now, I get to experience you all to myself."

Vali breathed between kisses, Makoto feeling a change of his body.

Vali's arm wrapped around his form and pulled him up. She got below him, and he was placed on top of her. At first he didn't know what she was doing, until he felt her hand groping his ass, and moaned into the kiss between them. He then felt her tongue dart into his mouth, controlling his mouth with her own tongue, and flicked the tongue around joyfully.

"Vali-chan, I love you so much."

Vali smiled genuinely happily into the kiss between them, then she laid down a hard smack on his ass, making him groan out in pleasure. She felt hot from his moaning sound, and couldn't hold back so their kiss became even more hot and heavy, they didn't even stop for a breath through their kisses, with Vali slipping a hand under his underwear, only this time going for his crotch.

She felt his member hardening in her hand and lightly stroked to the moaning of the young boy, and smirked at the boy at the same time.

"You truly are a bad boy, becoming so hard like this from kissing."

"...It's because you turn me on Vali-chan, I can't help it..."

Makoto admitted shyly, only turning on Vali even more.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, I am glad you're getting turned on, it turns me on when you are."

Vali's admission caused Makoto to shyly smile and kissed her once more. Feeling the sweetness of the kiss, she slid her hand across his ass once more, and stroked up his back. With a single touch, his body moved upwards, so she placed her hand on his butt once more, and kissed him back, their love becoming hotter by the second.

When they pulled apart, Makoto looked at Vali's breasts, and then back towards her face.

"Vali-chan...tell me what you want me to do, okay?"

Vali's grin widened even more, feeling all the more pleasure at those simple yet powerful words.

"I'm glad you said that, there are a few things I want you to do for me."

Makoto didn't know what she was going to do next, but the thought of not knowing was rather exciting. The thoughts of her doing as she liked, pleased him, and he wanted more, he wanted to know what she was going to do, so much so that he shifted position so he could be even closer to the young woman, his arms going around her neck and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Vali-chan, I'm glad you're with me, I'm deeply in love with you."

"And I you."

She responded while groping him from behind, he bit his lip to hold back the moan, something Vali didn't like.

So she did it once more, and leaned forward.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear all your moans, all your touches I want to feel. Don't hold back on me."

Knowing what she wanted, he let out an "Aaaah~" when Vali's hand went across his clothed member. She could see that he was becoming more excited, and she loved it. She became drunk on his excitement, and wanted more. She wanted to see him moan out her name, and tonight, that's what she was going to have him do.

She then pulled away and then leaned backwards.

He watched as she fell onto the bed, and looked up at him.

"Makoto, I want you to play with me."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order from the older female.

He knew that she would be the dominating one here, so he didn't have a reason to disobey.

Not wanting to disappoint, he went to take his underwear off, but she stopped him.

"No, I want you to leave them on. You look, sexy like that."

"But these are just my normal pair..."

"I'll take them off when I'm ready. For now, come here."

Opening her arms, he fell against her. She took his hand and placed it on her ample chest. She was endowed, she very much was endowed in her chest area. She was even bigger than Yumi and Serafall, though wasn't as big as Akeno. Even then, his hand sunk into her breast, bypassing the bra all together, sliding his hand up and down her breast.

The rubbing of her breast caused heat to begin entering her body. Looking at him with a small breath escaping her mouth, she saw the desire he had, so she unhooked her bra, and showed her large breasts towards him. His eyes bulged, as a pulse came from his erection, being more turned on than ever due to her showing him her breasts.

"Well, do you like them?"

His eyes fluttered as he answered honestly.

"...I'm not Onii-chan and obsessed, but I do like boobs too...and Vali-chan's are good...great even..."

"Then, play with them, that's an order."

Doing as she commanded, Makoto's hands went onto her breasts. Giving them squeezes, he began rotated them at the same time. Vali felt her nipples poking through his fingers, and how he squeezed them. She let him go from here for the moment, since he had more experience, but she still wasn't going to lose the control over the situation, it just wasn't in her to lose it.

Her right breast moved once more with his hand, and then he pulled upwards. Vali held onto a moan threatening to leave her throat, all the while seeing Makoto playing with her breast. His fingers then squeezed around her left nipple, pulling it just enough to stimulate it, and he saw it growing harder and felt it as well, mesmerized by her breast.

"Makoto, s-suck on my breast."

Vali's order was cut clear, so he nodded, and hunched over.

Vali watched as his head laid on one of her breasts, his mouth open and licked the nipple. She then saw his butt in the air, and felt more turned on than ever. His tongue went over the nipple in a sweep, coating it in his saliva. The wetness of his saliva made Vali's breast feel more stimulated, and waited for him to continue.

His tongue wrapped around one of her nipples, and he played with her other breast. Rotating left with his hand on one of her breast, he went the other way with his mouth on her nipple.

His other hand went down towards his crotch, but Vali stopped him, stroking the back of his head.

"Don't."

"Vali-chan...b-but, I'm..."

"Wait, I'll be making that feel good soon enough."

He blushed, nodding his head, so refrained from playing with himself. She felt all the more pleasure filling her, especially with how he played with her breasts. That was the best part, and she could feel her vagina was becoming more moist.

Growing in his lust, Makoto's mouth overlapped the girls nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucked on the nipple. Vali smirked down at the boy, petting the back of his head, while she overlapped his hand on her breast, and together, played with her breast. Using his tongue while his mouth was around her breast, he stroked and licked her nipple, and it grew hard in his mouth.

"Aah...M-Makoto, this is...y-you're a good boy..."

With the pleasure from both the suck and hand play with her breasts, she couldn't deny that this was better than anything she had felt before. She could also feel that her vagina needed pleasure, she needed him as well, so she pulled his head from her breast, and overlapped their lips together, darting her tongue into his mouth and took over his mouth briefly.

Pulling away, the pair smiled at one another.

"Makoto, lick my vagina, Make me orgasm with your tongue and fingers."

His cheeks dusted a cute pink colour, but he smiled through that and nodded his head in agreement.

"Y-Yes, I'll do my best."

Makoto and Vali shared one more kiss, then pulled away. She laid back down as he went down towards her panties.

He used his tongue to run down her sensitive stomach while she placed her own hands on her breasts and mimicked what Makoto did to her before to ignite even more ecstasy inside of her, and went right down to her panties. Makoto's fingers went to both sides of her panties, and tugged at them. Knowing what he needed, she lifted her hips, so he took off her panties, and exposed her womanhood towards him.

He could see how she was secreting her juices already, telling him that she was ready for it, she was turned on.

Leaning down, he made sure to keep his hips in the air for her pleasure, making his head go to her womanhood. Looking at the slit, his tongue had a mind of its own as it licked up the slit. Vali shivered at the new pleasure she found from a single lick, so he did it once more, only this time dragging his tongue down her slit.

"Makoto..."

Vali groaned with joy at the feeling of her pussy being licked. Makoto wasted no time to lick up and down on the slit, feeling her juices slowly going into his mouth and he drank them all. His hand went to her inner thigh, igniting satisfaction feelings to go into her, running his delicate fingers down her thigh and made it to her pussy.

With a breath, Makoto's middle finger slid inside of her. Vali noticed the new change, and allowed it to happen. She watched his head between her thighs, licking her pussy more and more. His tongue didn't go inside for the moment, but his middle finger prodded her inside, going deeper, and deeper into her folds.

"Makoto, your tongue, I want to feel it inside..."

She demanded of him so he inclined with her feelings, and forced his tongue inside of her. Vali's hips bucked at the new sensations, her hand releasing itself from her breast, and grabbed the back of Makoto's hair, but didn't do it so hard to hurt him. Rather, she guided his head up and down her vagina and his tongue responded to that, going up and down inside of her.

With his middle finger inside of her, Makoto added two more, and spread her vagina. Seeing more of her opening, Makoto kissed the insides of her vagina, and licked across the walls. Vali's body gained heat from that simple action. And was more happy when Makoto's fingers finally found her clitoris, so he used his thumb to rub against the pleasure centre.

"Oh Makoto..."

Vali barely could keep her breath.

Makoto smiled at the satisfying sounds she released. So he went faster. His tongue darted in and out of her, while his fingers prodded her, and by using his Knight's speed, Vali could feel wave after wave entering her. She groped her own breasts, feeling her climax was soon going to come, she had to give it to Makoto, he knew where her pleasure spots were.

After a minute of growing faster in his actions, Vali felt her climax coming so grabbed the back of his head tighter, shoving his face deeper into her maidenhood, and she fell backwards. Makoto kissed her folds once more, before pulling his head away from her womanhood and shimmied up her body.

Making it to the top, her arms went around his body and her hands laid on his butt, pulling her hips even closer than before, she panted hard from the first orgasm she had felt,

"Aah...M-Makoto, I didn't know such pleasure existed..."

Makoto smiled enchantingly towards her, kissing her on the mouth.

"Love you, Vali-chan. I'm glad that I could show you such things~"

Vali couldn't contain the smile that was on her face, and was giving in to more of the lust deep in her.

"I love you...you're a good boy. Now, allow me to make you feel good."

Vali, despite panting from her own orgasm, sat up on the bed, and put the boy on her lap. Her mischievous eyes and his innocent eyes met, and she wished he didn't do that, only because it caused her to feel more sexual than ever. But she pushed on through, teasingly slid her hand across his stomach, and down his body.

Reaching the boys erect, her hand laid on top of the boys underwear, seeing his erection and feeling it as well. She pulled the underwear backwards, and slid her hand inside of his underwear, their lips meeting briefly in a sanctity of their love and desire for one another.

"V-Vali-chan..."

She grabbed the hardened member in his underwear, grinning even more and briefly broke the kiss between them, a trail of saliva between them. Arousing her more, Makoto licked his lips and drunk what was in his mouth, her body heating up all the more at seeing the sexy expression on his face, and gave her own.

"This seems happy to feel me, and be with me."

His face filled with embarrassment at her husky tone.

"V-Vali-chan..."

Vali gave one stroke of Makoto's cock, and used her thumb to play with the tip. Pleasure entered his body, and she saw it on his face as well. She couldn't be more happy to see him like that, and lightly kissed his mouth, before pulling away and pushed him backwards. His body fell onto the bed, where Vali grabbed a pillow, and put it under his head.

"Hips, up."

Vali ordered without restraint, so while blushing, he did as she asked. Vali's slender fingers started from his neck, slowing making their way down. Makoto hadn't expected her to tease him, but she was. With each small touch, he could feel more pleasure entering his form. When reaching his small nipples, her lips tugged upwards.

"Aaaaah! V-Vali-chan..."

Vali's fingers tweaked one of his nipples, while her mouth went to the other one, and licked it, her other hand running down his naked torso and made him shiver with delight, adding all that together, he could feel his body being stimulated, and he didn't want her to stop.

She did it once more, and looked at his face, seeing that it was hot, and red. The arousal built deep inside of her, and restrained herself from taking the boy there and then so she could give him more pleasure.

"You know, I've read male nipples aren't that sensitive."

"I-It's not just t-that, y-you're even d-doing things with my body a-and..."

Vali looked down and saw how his underwear was so tight because of his growing erection. She was mildly surprised seeing how big it was, and how it wasn't done yet. But she continued licking one of his nipples, enjoying the movements of his hips, and to tease him even more so he had to wait for it. Somehow, that aroused Vali even more, the anticipation on the boys face.

Vali's fingers slid down his flat torso, and made it to his hips. Looking up at the boy from his chest, she could see how with his eyes he was begging her to remove his underwear, and not wanting to disappoint, she dragged one side of his underwear downwards, revealing half of his thigh to her. However, she then decided to keep his penis in his underwear, admiring the boys body.

"My, Makoto, you look so sexy like that. Perhaps you should model, I'm sure a lot of Shotacon's would love to see your body."

"V-Vali-chan...d-don't tease me anymore..."

Vali licked her lips, and laid kisses from his chest, going down his torso. With each kiss, a flame was set within Makoto's form, and went reaching his belly button, she licked around the area, and then moved her way downwards. He could hardly contain himself anymore, so Vali made it to his underwear. On the other side, she used her teeth, and rather than pull them down, she ripped his underwear off, revealing his member towards her.

She looked at the member before her face, her excitement growing. She could feel her juices getting ready, and how she was becoming moist. Lifting a single finger, she dragged it from the tip of his penis, all the way down to the base of the penis, his cock shivering with pure excitement and willingness for her to continue on.

"Makoto, your penis is so hot, it's twitching. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Vali-chan..."

Seeing his embarrassment, Vali's head went towards his member. She peeled back the foreskin, and kissed the pink part of his erect, sending waves of pleasure through his system. She had to keep a hand on his thigh so he didn't bob up and down, it was her time to make him feel good, and she wasn't going to give up this chance to play with him.

Using her tongue, she teasingly licked the pulled back penis' head, Makoto barely able to keep back his moans. But that's how she liked it, and was glad that he was moaning. She continued licking the penis for a few seconds, before kissing the top of his penis, and pulled her head backwards. Seeing his sexy yet innocent face, Vali leaned closer once more, nuzzling the cock with her face.

But then she moved her body up his own. Her face came to his stomach, and her breasts laid on his crotch area. Makoto looked down shyly, to see Vali taking his penis, and putting it between her breasts.

"Y-You're giving me a paizuri?"

She nodded her head, his dick sliding between her breasts. He could feel from either side of her breasts, the softness, and how it was testing him to cum. But he kept back his desire for the moment, allowing Vali's breasts to fully sink into him. Finally, after a few seconds of waiting, his penis popped out of the top, or rather just the head, Vali looking down and then leaned her head downwards, giving the head a kiss, making Makoto moan even more.

"My breasts aren't a bad size, they're big enough for this. Enjoy, Makoto."

Makoto laid back with Vali taking her own breasts, and moved them up and down. Sliding in and out of her breasts, Makoto felt the pleasure growing. The softness couldn't be mistaken for anything other than desire and love. Vali's eyes went into Makoto's own eyes, and the look of love between them allowed Vali to continue.

Though she hadn't ever done this before, Makoto felt how amazing she was at it. She continued pumping his dick between her breasts, and he wanted to join in, lifting his hips up, but Vali pushed his hips down and whispered "Leave it to me." which he nodded at, grabbing her own breasts, and went faster up and down his erection.

"Aah...V-Vali-chan...t-that's..."

He couldn't control his growing lust, and needing for her.

She knew it as well, so to tease him, she bent her head down and licked the top of his penis. The euphoria he felt was so good that Makoto felt his penis twitching with her desire. While moving his penis between her breasts, she placed her mouth on top of the penis, sucking on the tip, Makoto's body heating up from the pleasure he felt from her actions alone.

As if she was milking his dick for all its worth, she pushed her breasts together even more so his dick crushed inside of her chest.

"V-Vali-chan, I-I'm going to cum..."

He panted out, Vali smirking and then grabbed him from behind, lightly groping him and then ran her fingers up his hip.

"Cum my love, do it on my breasts, shoot it out, and I'll drink every drop."

Vali said it softly, yet with arousal.

With the lust inside of both of them, Vali pumped his cock between her large boobs and sucked on the head. Makoto's fingers gripped the side of the bed, his melodious moans filling her ears, seeing him bucking his hips, unable to control himself anymore. Vali felt it pulsating between her breasts, the twitching caused her breasts to feel as if vibrations tackled through her.

"Aaaah~"

With a grunt and moan, Makoto's seed was released.

The pearly white seed shot out. First, it entered Vali's mouth as she retracted. Then, several shots went into the air, all landing on her large breasts. With the salty yet sweet taste of his semen in her mouth, she drunk the seed, it sliding down her mouth, while his seed on her breasts went down her breasts, and nipples, coating it in pure white.

She pulled back, as he fell down to the bed fully, panting from the orgasm.

Vali though used her finger, bringing it to her breasts, and lapped up all of the semen that he shot out. Drinking the final drop, her body was growing hotter with more excitement, she kissed him on the lips (thankfully with no sperm on her lips or in her mouth) and then pulled the boy closer to her form, seeing his erection already growing once more.

"Makoto, are you ready? I want us to become one."

Makoto's cheeks turned more red, hugging around the young woman's body.

"I want us to become one as well Vali-chan. Hehe, can I presume you're in charge then?"

"Of course." Vali stroked his face. "Let me take care of you now."

Allowing her to do as she wanted, Makoto laid back on the bed, as she positioned herself above him. Looking deeply into his eyes, Vali's hips moved downwards. Knowing what she wanted, Makoto's legs spread apart, allowing his erected penis to stand tall. Vali's fingers went down his body, grabbing his penis to steady the trembling with excitement dick.

Continuing to look into his eyes, she lowered herself downwards onto his dick. His penis touched the slit of her vagina, the pair giving out a small groan of pleasure.

"Vali-chan..."

"It's okay, let's do it now Makoto. I've held myself back for so long, no longer will I do it."

Vali's and Makoto's lips met one another in their love, as Vali lowered her vagina downwards. Her pussy spread open with Makoto's new intrusion. She felt the hot penis entering her, and slowly was moving deeper into her as she moved her lips lower and lower. She even felt how it was pulsating from the stimulation it was given, and now she felt more whole than she had before.

Continuing their kiss, Vali's lust grew more, and she couldn't take it, so she allowed her hips to fully go down, and his penis fully entered her, taking her virginity. They both moaned "Aaaah~" against one another's lips, and then broke the kiss, Vali's fingers stroking the boys face, as he did the same thing towards her.

"I'm so happy Vali-chan..."

He couldn't express it anymore, and neither could Vali who just smiled down at the boy.

She wriggled her hips, and in doing so, ignited his penis to shuffle around inside of her. Vali loved that feeling so much that she continued to do it for a minute. In that minute, the pairs eyes never left the others, and continued to stroke one another's faces in a loving and respectful manner, but then Makoto's hands went down her back, and stayed there in the middle of her back, stroking her back softly.

Then finally, Vali began moving their hips together, grinding against him. His penis went in and out of her, as she lifted and sank her hips. Makoto laid there with her doing the work, knowing she'd want to though he leaned his head downwards, and kissed her breasts, one of the nipples, sucking on the tip of the breast, Vali feeling more pleasure by the second.

"You're a bad boy Makoto, but you can suck on my breast, go ahead."

With the full go ahead, Makoto sucked on her breast, while she ground against him harder, and faster.

Vali's hips smashed against Makoto's so hard that the bed started to rock with their strength. But it wasn't painful, it was more pleasurable than going slower, so their lust grew and grew, Vali's hips became faster in their actions, and Makoto's breast sucking became more bold, biting the nipple of the girl, pulling at the breast, using his tongue to lick the tip of the breast.

This movement happened for a minute before Vali's lust grew even more.

She grabbed the boys body, lifting him up, and went towards the wall. Roughly yet erotically, the boys back hit the wall, and she went in and out with her hips, his penis never leaving the woman's maidenhood. Using one hand to hold him up by his ass and by extension groping him hard from that area she loved so well, her other hand entwined with his own hand.

"Makoto, y-you're amazing, your hot penis is so good..."

His mouth left her breast, looking deeply into her eyes, and smiled with the expression of desire on his face.

"Vali-chan, you're so rough...but, I like Vali-chan's approach too."

At the admission, Vali got rougher, pinning the boys hips to the wall with her own, moving faster in and out, stimulating their sexual organs at the same time. With his panting, Makoto grabbed Vali's right breast, and played with it, moving it in a clockwise motion. Their bodies ground together, and the pair of them couldn't take their eyes off the other.

Sliding her free hand up his outer thigh, Vali's hand entwined with his hair, masaging the scalp and taking in the finer details of the boys body with her eyes and his hair with her fingers. She then leaned closer, sticking her tongue close to his ear and licked around the lobe, making him release hot breath after breath, and finally, Vali removed her tongue and put it in his mouth.

Their kisses were sweaty and hot with their passions, the pair of them then felt it deep inside.

"V-Vali-chan, I'm going to cum."

"Then, do it inside of me."

Makoto looked at her with unsureness.

"Vali-chan...a-are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you, Makoto, do it inside of me."

Hearing how she truly meant it, he couldn't disagree with her, and allowed his swelling deep inside to begin moving outwards.

"T-Then, I'm going to cum!"

"Let's climax together, Makoto."

Nodding, Vali this time got onto the bed, and Makoto got on top of her. Smiling at the other, their hips interlocked together again and again. Makoto and Vali's hips moved together in a good rhythm, and sped up to go faster, and faster.

With a few more thrusts, Makoto and Vali's climaxes were reached.

Makoto' seed poured into Vali's womanhood, she felt it filling her womb. She even felt it leaking out of her, and it mixed with her own love juices. The pairs eyes met once more, as Makoto's dick slicked out of Vali, and got on the other side of the young woman, said young woman placed her hand on his face, stroking lightly.

"Vali-chan...that was amazing..."

"We're not done yet."

"Eh?"

Vali looked down at his already hardened dick, and grinned.

"I'm glad, training has made your stamina go up. You're going to need that, because we're not stopping until the sun comes up."

"Vali-chan..."

And, Makoto and Vali continued until the sun rose, doing different positions, and found their love to be the best.

 **Lemon End!**

* * *

The next day, after their night of passion, Makoto slept soundly on her breasts, while the woman stroked his hair, taking in the sensations of everything around.

Somehow, the world seemed different now, due to what happened, and how she felt inside. Though she loved fighting, she definitely loved Makoto even more, and wanted a life with him now.

While laying in bed together, the barrier had already broken around the door, and it was opened by Issei who absentmindedly spoke.

"Hey Makoto, have you got any..." His eyes went towards the bed, seeing Vali and Makoto naked (so he assumed due to the covers covering them up), sleeping next to one another, or rather Makoto was asleep, and Vali was awake. "...w-what? Y-You and..."

"Shut up, Sekiryuutei." Ise winced at the tone, as Vali stroked the boys sleeping head. "Allow him to rest."

"B-But, y-you a-and Makoto...d-did you...a-ah, w-well, y-you don't w-want s-such things, a-and..."

Vali smirked kissing the top of Makoto's sleeping head, his head snuggling against her breast.

"What's wrong Sekiryuutei? Are you jealous perhaps?"

"Y-You didn't! I-I know you didn't! Ma-Makoto's too shy t-to and y-you have no interest!"

Vali chuckled to herself, bringing Makoto closer while stroking his head.

"Believe what you will, but if you disturb him, I'll blast you out that door. He's going through a lot, and for the record, don't burst into our room again."

"'O-Our' room...?"

Ise was almost afraid...no, he was very afraid to know the answer.

Vali nodded, stroking Makoto's hair once more.

"Yes, because I've decided to stay with him, I'll be living here, in this room with this handsome boy next to me. Also, don't forget, we will be having a real fight one day, and I will expect it to be good, if you disappoint me, I'll be displeased, and you wouldn't like me displeased, Hyoudou Issei."

Ise didn't know what to do, what to say.

He didn't know if Makoto had done anything with Vali or not, but he couldn't stand it and rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

That startled Makoto, who's eyes awakened groggily, looking towards Vali while wiping his eyes.

"Vali-chan, what was that...?"

"That damn Sekiryuutei, doesn't understand the meaning of privacy."

"Sekiryuutei..." Makoto murmured, then his mind woke up. "V-Vali-chan! O-Onii-chan, w-was here!?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't believe we did anything, he thinks you're too shy for sex, when it is the opposite."

Makoto's cheeks pushed out as Vali laughed to herself.

"W-Well, maybe I would have been before becoming a Devil, but now is different...and I am with my Vali-chan as well...last night was amazing Vali-chan, I'll never forget it."

"Yeah, me neither. It was...amazing, now I'm glad I stayed. It was almost as great as fighting."

"What do you mean ALMOST!?"

Vali chuckled, petting the back of his head.

"I'm kidding, it was better than fighting." Makoto nodded his head. "By the way, you said to me that I should join your peerage during all that crap yesterday."

"A-Ah...I was suggesting, to see if you wanted..."

Vali tilted her head, then placed a hand on his head and stroked softly.

"Perhaps, I'll think about it. Now that I've got you, we might as well stay together forever, you'll even have to marry me one day."

"Marry Vali-chan...?"

"Are you against it?" Makoto shook his head immediately. "Good, I'm glad, because...it would be nice." Admitting that was tough for Vali, and Makoto appreciated all of the effort. "Speaking of nice, lets do it now."

Makoto chuckled, hugging around Vali's neck and moved his body closer.

"Let's be together from now on Vali-chan."

"Yeah, lets."

Vali pushed Makoto down onto the bed, and together, they didn't leave the bedroom for a while, spending it in their own private bubble.

* * *

A few days later Azazel appeared in the clubroom like nothing was happening at all. Makoto was surprised to see Kalawarner and Mittelt, they had been notably absent for the past few days so it was strange.

Even then, Makoto was happy to see Kalawarner again. Even Elmen seemed pleased to see her as well. Makoto though wished Serafall had come along with Gabriel, but Makoto understood that they were busy and couldn't leave right now to do something simple as this.

Makoto hadn't seen Serafall in a few days actually. He knew she was busy, but if he wasn't so sure that she wasn't, then he would say that she is avoiding him somewhere.

When Rias saw Azazel, her eyes welled up, and she became even angrier than before, she always seemed to be angry about something and even now, Makoto was sure that she was going to lose it due to the expression on her face.

"Azazel!" Rias yelled at the top of her lungs, charging for Azazel in the clubroom. "Please tell me what's going on right now! Where is my Rook Azazel!?"

Azazel felt her grabbing his shirt, and pulled him towards her. Rias looked angry at Azazel, while the others looked unsure.

"Whats wrong? Your Rook?"

Azazel played innocent, knowing Serafall stole it to mess with Rias.

"Yes, I transferred over here once with Ise during the battle against those freaky bitch magicians, and I'm freaking out right now Azazel because I don't know where it is and no one is telling me where it is either! Tell me where it is right now! I can't lose it, everything is hinging on that Rook, and who's going to become my new Rook!? I need a Rook for the love of Maou-sama! Just tell me where it is!"

Azazel chuckled towards her, making her even more angry by the second.

"Don't speak to me like that, and calm down."

"I'm calm! I just need you to tell me where I need to go right now to reclaim my...wait, why are you even in my club? I mean, get the hell you cheeky crap. No one said that you could be in here, does Onii-sama know about this?"

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's Imouto and now I'm a Sensei as well! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's sick you sicko!"

Ravel yelled from the side of Makoto as he went to sit down. However, before he could, Yumi took Makoto's body and placed it on her lap, making him feel embarrassed.

"What's wrong Makoto-kun?"

He shook his head, and just sat on her lap, Makoto was kind of glad Vali was training right now, knowing that she would become enraged by this, even Serafall would as well, but she wasn't there right now.

"How is it sick?"

"It's forbidden!" Ravel yelled, pointing right towards him. "I mean, they're school girls, you can't sleep with school girls or anything, don't do anything with any girl, ever you sick person! I am not even convinced that you're supposed to be here."

Ravel's words came through to Azazel as he laughed hard.

"Aah, prude of the Phenex, calm your body down and relax. Serafall's Imouto asked me to teach here, and Serafall seemed fine with it, though I have to be kind or she is going to send me a nasty letter from Gabriel...I probably would love to see a nasty letter from her honestly. Sirzechs also said something about it as well."

"Onii-sama knew about your weird ass being here!?"

Rias roared from the side, Azazel rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm glad you're becoming clean off the vodka."

"Well, I am trying my best."

Rias retorted with her eyes narrowing at him.

While that was going down, Koneko went to go and sit on Makoto's lap, only to become enraged when Gasper jumped onto his lap, and sat perfectly happily there. She swayed her legs, and leaned back towards Makoto's body, falling on his chest, snuggling into said chest, irking Millicas, Elmen and Koneko the most.

"G-Gasper-san, are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry Mako-kun! I-I just wanted to sit on your laaaap! I-Is it alright!?"

Makoto was surprised that she wanted to do that, but he didn't have a reason to be against it, so he patted her head.

"Of course. You can stay on my lap."

Koneko looked livid right now, like she was going to murder Gasper.

"...What are you doing?"

Koneko became pissed off once more, showing that she couldn't be happy with this.

Gasper shuddered, and hugged onto Makoto's body tightly, only aggravating Koneko even more.

"I-I want to sit here! B-Because it is Mako-kun's lap! A-And we have a special connection now, so please don't become angry okay?!"

Koneko couldn't accept this, though Gasper didn't move. Millicas moved closer, and held onto his arm.

"Makoto-san, me too, please let me sit on your lap as well."

"A-Ah well, Gasper-sans sitting there right now..."

Gasper nodded her head, though Koneko didn't look happy with her right now.

"...Mako-kun, that's my lap...how could you let her sit there…?"

"Koneko-chan...G-Gasper-san is very shy, please don't fight with her, it's okay, I'll let you sit lots on my lap later on. I'll even play with your tail, I know you like that Koneko-chan~"

Koneko grumbled "She's trouble." while looking at Gasper, and sat down near them, while her eyes kept going towards his lap, wanting to be the one who sat there, and not Gasper.

Gasper felt Koneko's eyes on her form, and clung to Makoto even tighter, which enraged Koneko even more.

"It's alright Gasper-san. You're safe."

"M-Mako-kun, keep me safe, o-okay?"

Makoto chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I will."

Gasper whined cutely, cuddling up to him tightly.

Azazel just laughed.

"Lover of the Loli's." Makoto glared with his eyes slightly glowing. "Seems like those eyes of yours are as sharp as ever. Did you get to use all of the functions of the eyes that I handed towards you?"

"Well, I didn't get to use all of them no, but I tried my best with what I did have."

"I see! Then please use them all soon! I wish to see my masterpiece in work! It is amazing! I did my best you know!? I even installed fun features!"

"Don't say that as if my Otouto is a robot!"

Ise yelled from the side, only for Azazel to laugh out loud.

"What's wrong Sekiryuutei? I did give him amazing things, I even gave him Vali. That's nice of me, isn't it?"

"I met Vali-chan of my own accord, not because you did anything."

Makoto deadpanned, making Azazel sharpened his eyes.

"Really? I mean, really? How do you know I didn't set it up in the first place?"

"Because I'm super sure that I have done that on my own, and have shown that Vali-chan and I are as strong as ever, it doesn't matter about anything else."

He huffed, and went onto explain why he was there.

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory along with Serafall's family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organisation called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous, even Serafall's Queen has become more famous now as well. Though, there's also a worry about Apep and his group, taking over the Old Maou Faction. Though for those guys, they have dangerous powers..."

Makoto looked at the ground, showing worry on his face.

"...Are they going to come after me here again?"

The Governor shook his head at Makoto's question.

"They won't attack here again for you right now, at least for the foreseeable future, it seems that Apep was hurt during the battle, and needs sometime to recover. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed along with the attempted kidnap of Makoto there. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong sacred beasts in Heaven and demonic beasts as well."

"…So it's a war?"

Ise's words felt too serious to come out of his mouth, Makoto felt more worried.

"I'm prepared for war, I'm going to come after everyone and everything and I'm going to make sure that everyone is going to perish. Yes, that's right, I'm going to obliterate everything that comes near my Ise, and I'll kill them even more."

Rias said it with a strong voice, and vigour in her heart.

Azazel showed a weird face.

"No, it's still at the skirmish level, don't worry Rias, you don't have to go to war or anything like that, you're going to be fine." Rias raised her head happily. "You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Well…"

Tilting his head in puzzlement, Ise squeezed inside his mind and tried to think of something to say, but nothing special came to mind.

"Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Though right now you're not enemies, the Hakuryuukou will also want to fight you one day when not being controlled."

Makoto didn't like they would be fighting.

He wish that it didn't have to happen, he didn't want his love, and his brother to fight one another, it just seemed like a wrong thing.

Azazel continued though.

"You were only able to repel Vali because you combined the Dragon-slaying sword you got from Michael with Boosted Gear's power. Also, Vali didn't go all out due to being controlled, and might not have if it was something she thought of you, being weak, so underestimation would also come into play as well. If it weren't for that you would have lost. Rather, you could only fight thanks to the compatibility this time. If it was another opponent that wasn't a Dragon and possessed power of Vali's level, you would have been killed."

Makoto felt deeply troubled, knowing that he would have to fight as well to keep his elder brother safe.

Azazel looked towards Ise, rather his hand, the one where he smashed the jewel inside.

"And, can you use the Hakuryuukou's power because of that?"

Azazel asked this.

"No, it doesn't function at all."

"As I thought. You can't handle something that strong so easily. It's beneficial to take in another Dragon's power. It's an entirely different matter whether you can freely control it or not. If used unskillfully, it may be an ability that is more difficult than attaining Balance Breaker. However, the power you took in once should have been recorded into Ddraig's soul. The rest depends on training. In addition, you'll first have to complete hellish training in the long term. If you're weak but in absurdly high spirits, you'll die."

"I'm sorry that I'm fundamentally weak, Governor!"

Rias shook her head, glaring at Azazel.

"How the hell dare you say something like that to my Ise!?"

Azazel snapped his head towards, and glared.

Rias pulled away and hid her face with her hair.

Azazel chuckled darkly, then turned to Ise once more.

"Your Sekiryuutei power is also too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilise the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a Pawn that consumed only one piece taking down the King also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

Azazel was about to answer, when Mittelt spoke up.

"We Fallen Angels also enjoy the games~ Ise-sama, please don't be difficult and sleep with me already~"

"What!?"

Mittelt chuckled perversely.

"I'm just saying, I'm ready."

Ise chuckled nervously as a response.

Azazel smiled towards Rias.

"By the way Rias, is it cool if I have a drink?"

Rias glared.

"Don't put sweet nectar in front of a recovering woman like me."

"The word you're looking for is alcoholic." Azazel chuckled while Rias narrowed her eyes, continuing the conversation with Ise. "Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for long periods of time."

"…Yes. But, can I become strong?"

"I'll make you strong. Since I'm a Fallen Angel with free time."

Azazel showed a complacent and mischievous smile.

Ise then pointed towards Gasper.

"If, for example, we're attacked another time, can't we do something with Gasper's time-stopping?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!"

Gasper cried and shouted at his suggestion, but Makoto placed a hand on her head, and soothed her. Immediately, she calmed down and curled against him on his lap, rubbing her head on his chest, and showed a smile towards her.

"We can't send Gasper-san out to fight on her own. And we can't make her use her Sacred Gear without her fully being able to control it either."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!"

Gasper took refuge on Makoto's lap, and hid her face behind Makoto's school jacket. Makoto's hand ran itself across Gasper's head, running his fingers through her hair, and offered her comforting words.

"Hey, don't say that. You're not garbage or pig food. You're a lovely cute Vampire, okay? No one is going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. And I'll be right here, okay? No one's gonna hurt you, I promise."

Gasper's cheeks turned a cute red colour, wrapping her arms around his neck, Makoto patting the back of her head. She fell against his shoulder, and her eyes went onto his neck. She contemplated if she should bite his neck, and suck some blood, but she wasn't sure if she would be allowed to do that.

But Makoto saw that she was looking at his neck, and ran his fingers through her hair once more.

"You want to drink?"

"I-I can't Mako-kuuuuuuun! Y-You'd hate me if I did iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"No, I wouldn't. Elmen-chan drinks from me as well, I honestly don't mind." Makoto cocked his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Go ahead, I honestly don't mind you drinking my blood." Gasper's face was still unsure, so he gently guided her to his neck, where his scent filled Gasper's nose, and caused her to feel intoxicated. "Go ahead Gasper-san, drink away."

"A-Are you sure?"

She hiccuped, so Makoto nodded.

"Yes, please drink away."

Having heard that, Gasper showed her fangs, and bit into his neck. He let out a small breath, which worried Gasper, but Makoto showed a smile which she caught despite the place her head was, and then she drunk from him, Elmen showing some jealousy at that, Koneko still felt livid.

Makoto patted her head, Azazel looking on curiously, then turned towards Yumi who's lap was occupied by Makoto right now due to Yumi's influence.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

Yumi answered Azazel's question while hugging Makoto from behind.

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

Yumi also became strong, and showed that she wouldn't back down.

"I have to stay like that for at least three days, so I can protect Makoto-kun in the future. Because of Makoto-kun being in danger, I'll definitely show my power in the future as the future Knight of Makoto-kun." Rias felt triggered and showed sad eyes. "Buchou...it's alright, please don't be sad, I'm just, wanting to be with the man I love..."

"Sure, that's right, be with him. I've got other options."

With her words being sad, she looked at Yumi with a depressed smile.

"Ise, what about you?"

"I-I can only do it for 10 seconds under restricted conditions…"

The Governor's eyes became half-closed as Ise timidly spoke.

"You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you."

Ise stiffened his face.

Next Azazel's gaze turned towards Akeno, who stiffened, and held onto Makoto's hand.

"Do you still hate us, no, Baraqiel?"

Akeno answered with a stern expression.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my Okaa-san died."

Makoto showed a sad smile on his face, understanding where she was coming from, but felt bad that she was even feeling like this.

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my Otou-san!"

Akeno declared that clearly, and her hand found Makoto's squeezing it tightly. Makoto offered a stroke of the young woman's hand with her own hand, making her smile in appreciation that he was there, and helping her.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Baraqiel think, I wonder?"

Akeno did not respond to Azazel's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression. Then, Azazel's eyes turned to Ise this time.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei, is Ise fine? Ise, your dream is to make a harem, right?"

"Yeah, that's right…"

"Then you should learn from your Otouto. He seems to be fine with women, look at all of them over there." Ise face faulted, the man snickering. "Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Seriously!?"

"Yeah, seriously. Are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes!"

"I know someone who isn't~"

Azazel's teasing eyes went towards Makoto, who blushed and faced away.

Ise's eyes slowly went towards that area, but Azazel spoke up, and got his attention once more.

"All right, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

"Y-You fell for such a thing!? Eh? Seriously!?"

Rias nodded with a fed-up face.

"Really. According to legend, the leaders of the Grigori were tempted by human women and fell for teaching them valuable knowledge from Heaven."

Azazel smiled as he heard that.

"We were young back then too. We blindly believed that "God was great!" and "God was wonderful!" with our virginity standing out. Hahaha, after we lost to temptation in the end and had sex with women, we lost our virginity and also lost our place in Heaven."

"Ah, somehow, I'm suddenly sympathetic for the Fallen Angels."

"Of course, as soon as he hears that, the perv would become like that."

Ise sweatdropped with Koneko's eyes glaring towards him.

"Ooh, you really are sensible, aren't you? That's right, if you're a man, live in a state of desire. Devour woman! If you sleep with them and have sex, strength will follow along with confidence. I shall produce your graduation ceremony. I'll introduce you to some of the beautiful Fallen Angel women among my subordinates. They'd also probably be happy to have sex if their partner is a legendary Dragon."

"Uooooo! Seriously!? I can graduate!? I will follow you, Sensei!"

"Oh, I see. All right, then we'll go out on a virginity-graduation tour. Though, I know someone in this room doesn't even have to worry about that, do they~?"

Ise didn't understand who that was, but Makoto just shyly looked away, unable to take it.

Seeing Ise' eyes light up, Rias became flustered.

"P-Please wait a moment, Azazel! Please don't give Ise strange ideas! Watch it, because I'm Ise's number one! He'd do anything for me! We're gonna be having hardcore...everything. Watch this space Azazel, because I'm gonna be with Ise."

"It's fine, isn't it? At this age, it's perfectly healthy to be acquainted with one or two women. Or is there something wrong with your servant being acquainted with women?"

"I'm the one who manages Ise's chastity! Ise, what do you mean by getting rid of your chastity at another place after you protected someone else's chastity!? You're supposed to screw me first Ise! Don't you dare go to anyone else, I can't handle it! I might even hit the bottle again!"

To Mittelt, it sounded threatening to say the least, and Rias didn't like how Mittelt was looking at her.

"No! He can do it with me first! Wouldn't that be ironic if he slept with a Loli? That would be good, since he's obsessed with large breasts, then he does the opposite and sleeps with me, a Loli-sama, and a pretty hot one at that."

"Hah, I'm going to be sleeping with Ise, he's going to give me a child next. I've already decided to have the child of the Sekiryuutei, so don't even stand in my way and go and get a drink or something name who escapes me."

Xenovia looked serious, but Ise couldn't help and notice that the girls near Makoto weren't having the same argument, they all just held onto him in their own ways, and wouldn't let go. Koneko even managed to get onto Makoto's lap, and hugged him around his chest area, Gasper still managing to be on Makoto's thigh and drink from his neck.

Watching this scene, Azazel-sensei laughed heartily.

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, Dragons naturally form polygamies, and I'm sure you'll get more in the future Ise. So you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's Imouto, backup from the Angel's side, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Break. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

"Aah, summer vacation is happening soon, isn't it?"

Makoto said it happily, as Asia produced some papers.

"Makoto-san, a summer wedding would be good, no?"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, but then Rias filled up her lungs with air.

"We also have to become stronger too. Especially because of enemy number one-"

"Ooh you mean the Khaos Brigade?"

Azazel thought that she was going there, but apparently, she truly wasn't.

"No, that hooker Princess." Makoto and most others rolled their eyes. "She's the main enemy, more than the Khaos Brigade, she's the enemy we have to fight, she's the one that we're gonna have to band together, and defeat."

Azazel also agreed with Buchou's words.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger, ignoring the cat killing comment. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a while, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young Devils. It seems to be a custom, and also, I've decided that I'm going to be participating because I can't lose with my peerage, yeah baby."

"I also heard that because of unforseen circumstances, one of the contenders had to pull out."

Azazel brought up, looking towards Millicas and Ravel.

The pair looked at one another, then shrugged.

Azazel chuckled softly.

"Well, it is because of that incident that the man had to pull out. I've heard that maybe someone else has to take their place with a peerage."

"But there's no youth Devils that have a peerage Azazel you...whatever."

Azazel chuckled softly, his eyes going towards Makoto.

"Right now, I suppose not. But there could be a miracle that could happen soon. And I hope that it does happen, it would be a shame to not see these people fight in the games, especially with what I hope would be good practice for the fights ahead. A good leader needs experience, after all, and domination has to occur, yes?"

Makoto didn't understand what he was talking about, but Azazel understood, and knew what he was going to be doing.

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

Ise couldn't hold back his question, and Makoto couldn't deny that it did seem odd.

Azazel was the one who answered that.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young Devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present Devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favourable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

"Geez, make us out to be the big bad alright."

Millicas muttered, Azazel gave a creepy smile.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it. Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolution along with Makoto's Sacred Gear becoming more interesting. And there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the Forbidden Balor View and other Sacred Gear users in this place. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms."

Makoto couldn't help but think times truly were going to change soon, and he couldn't think of what he was going to do in the future either.

However, at that moment, the door opened to reveal Vali. Shamelessly, she walked through the area until she saw Makoto.

"Vali, what are you doing..." Azazel's question went off when he saw Vali grab Makoto and lift him up, putting him over her shoulder and walked back towards the door. "Ooh I see, then please proceed~"

"Wait, what's Vali doing with Makoto?"

Rias rolled her eyes at Ise's words.

"For someone so interested in the subject, you can't tell when the girl wants it?" Ise held a clueless face. "Never mind."

She sighed out, Vali continuing for the door.

"W-Wait!" Yumi jumped up, and got in front of Vali. "Tonight's my night with Makoto-kun."

"Too bad, I'm taking Makoto for the night."

"N-No you are not! Makoto-kun is my boyfriend!"

"And he's mine too, now get out of the way."

Yumi sharpened her eyes, and stayed in front of her.

Vali narrowed her eyes, glaring at the opponent before her.

"Eeeeh, please don't fight!"

"Makoto-kun, tell her. Spend the night with me, okay?"

Yumi showed a cute pout on her face, making Vali feel annoyed.

"I am not giving Makoto up for this night."

"Then, if you are...I'm joining in as well!"

Yumi declared boldly, shocking Makoto.

"Y-Yumi-senpai..."

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, I'll join in and have fun, even if I have to share you with Vali!"

"Hmph, just don't get in my way."

Vali walked out of the door, with Yumi following, for a night of passion between them.

* * *

The next day after that, Makoto strolled down the stairs, looking for Serafall. He needed to have some answers now, he just needed to think about it all, and had to make sure that he truly was going to gain his answers.

He thought about it, and what could happen.

He wanted to know, of course he did.

But he was also worried about what the truth would be.

Remembering what Apep and Orochi said, could he trust the others?

No, he knew that he could.

They hadn't ever given him reason to distrust them...though, there was one thing that could be brought up into question, and yet, even he thought that it was far-fetched. He just needed to know the truth, he needed to know what he was, and why he was being targeted.

However, when he walked down the stairs, he saw Gabriel sat at the table and didn't look all that worried about anything. Makoto walked closer towards her, and sat down at the table, showing a kind smile towards her.

"Gabriel-san, is everything okay?"

Makoto's kind words made Gabriel jumped. She looked towards him, and then adopted a serene beautiful smile that highlighted her face.

"Y-Yes, I was just thinking about many different things. I also thought about the past...well, the past is in the past, isn't it?"

Makoto slowly nodded with Princess entering the room. She looked between the two, and hopped onto the young boys lap. Her head laid on his crotch as he

"Yes, I suppose. O-Oh, by the way, thank you for helping Asia-chan and the others pray, they seemed to be really happy about it, and they also thought that they would have to make it up to you, but I thought that I should do it, since I selfishly asked that."

Makoto said it with worry, but Gabriel released a soft giggle.

"No, you don't have to worry, it isn't selfish at all."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriel placed her hands together.

"Yes, of course. Oh, also. How was the experimental Excalibur anyway?"

"Ooh yes, that helped me out a lot actually! With those powers, I can come up with some cool combinations. Even though they aren't the same as the original in strength, it doesn't matter, because they are unique powers, and allow me to use special combinations."

Makoto said joyfully, to which Gabriel tittered at.

"I see. Well, this Replica will grow as Makoto-kun will grow as well. So, one day, they could even surpass the powers of the original. And if it is Makoto-kun at the helm, then the swords shall be used differently than how they were used with others. Xenovia-san being a prime example. Xenovia-san uses her sword for pure power, but Makoto-kun is also highly intelligent and uses his brain during a fight and seeks precision over strength and a new power can be born. And I can see the cogs in Makoto-kun's mind working right now, aren't they? Even as we speak, you're thinking of new techniques, yes?"

Makoto shyly looked away, nodding his head a single time.

"I suppose, but I've been thinking more about what Apep said, and what he wants from me..."

Gabriel lowered her head, she knew that he would be curious about that.

It was only human nature to be like that.

He only wanted to know what and who he was, and he knew that they knew something about it.

He didn't understand why he wasn't being told either.

"Makoto-kun, Serafall-san and...erm, you see. She's worried about, speaking to you. I know that we're super best friends-" Makoto sweatdropped. "-but even she doesn't tell me everything." Makoto could understand that very well. "But Makoto-kun's also in the dark right now, aren't you Makoto-kun? How hard it must be, thinking everyone is deliberately keeping this from you, maybe to toy with you, as I've heard people say."

He slowly nodded his head.

"Yes...I just want to know, what I am...Sera-tan knows, and she's not telling me anything."

"Yes, that's right. She's worried to tell you...we all are, truthfully, Makoto-kun. It's not an excuse, nor do we think that you're a bad person or anything, but even we don't know everything about you, and your past."

"...So, you know as well?"

Gabriel's head bobbed up and down.

"Yes, I know who you are Makoto-kun."

"Then, who am I? Please, tell me...who am I?"

At Makoto's question, Gabriel's hands overlapped with Makoto's own. As she did that, she offered the kindest smile that she could right now for the young boy.

"Makoto-kun is a kind boy that has a bright future. You aren't bad Makoto-kun, just because Apep-san wishes to take you, it doesn't mean that we don't want to protect you. I realize that Makoto-kun felt worried when we were at the meeting's of the factions, but you don't have to worry about that at all. You aren't a bad person, you're actually a very good person, so please don't be worried with whatever Serafall-san says."

Makoto oddly felt better at those words, it felt good inside of him that she would say something like that.

"Gabriel-san...will you tell me what I am? And why they want me?" Gabriel bit her bottom lip, not wanting to say. "Gabriel-san, please tell me, I just want to know who, and what I am, and if my parents are out there...I want to meet my blood parents. Please tell me."

Gabriel held herself back for the moment, she didn't know how to begin that conversation.

Makoto could see that she knew, but she also seemed to be trying to spare his feelings on the matter.

"Gabriel-san..."

"Ma-tan." Serafall walked into the room. "It isn't up to Gabriel to tell you, I'm your King, it should be me that tells you." Serafall walked towards Makoto, and sat down on one side of him. "Ma-tan, I'm sure that there's a lot of confusion going on in your mind right now, isn't there? And I've not exactly been available to answer either."

"Of course there is...all that happened the other day and no one's telling me what's going on. Apep said something about me being their leader, and Gren kept mentioning that I was...they kept saying that I could be the same, and I...I don't understand Sera-tan, please just tell me because I'm going crazy..."

Serafall felt sorry for him, and so did Gabriel.

Gabriel stood up, and got to the other side of him, hugging onto the young boys body. This time, Serafall didn't mind, because she knew that Gabriel was only offering support. But if she did go further, she was surely going to do something.

"I know my Queen, I know. But first...when I first met you, I had no idea...well, I had some idea. But I thought...you were dead. I mean, the last time anyone had seen you, was years and years ago, and when that battle happened, it seemingly looked like your life was extinguished."

"Years...and years ago? I'm only 15."

"Now you are...yes, but before then, you weren't."

"I don't..."

Makoto didn't get it, how could she say years and years. He would have been a child, he's only a teenager right now, 15 years old.

"Ma-tan." Serafall laid a hand over his own hand, offering a comforting smile. "What I'm saying is, the person that Yasaka-chan was speaking about that time, the one she called saviour and such, wasn't your ancestor, it was you, Ma-tan."

"B-But hows that possible?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Makoto looked stunned by all of this, and it broke Serafall to say anything, but to see his sadness was hard. "I don't know how it happened, and most of your life's activities are hard for me to even elaborate on because I don't know all of them. But I do know what you are."

"What I am…?"

More confusions came to Makoto, and Serafall choked up.

She could see how much it meant to him, and for her to say it, broke her down. She couldn't say anything else, she felt ashamed, and scared. She looked unsure of what to say, she didn't even know what she could say.

Gabriel saw Serafall struggling, so she inhaled a breath and got Makoto's attention.

"Makoto-kun, before you became a Devil...you weren't human."

"Y-Yes I was...I was a human..."

"No, you weren't." Gabriel's words shook him, his entire belief being brought into questioning. "Before you were a Devil, Makoto-kun. You were...an Evil Dragon."

The news hit Makoto like a ton of bricks.

He couldn't even think correctly.

He, was a Dragon.

He wasn't human.

That's what he got from them all.

He got all of it from them all.

He couldn't even think right about all of this.

Makoto felt his heart smashing inside of his chest. He felt his body sweating profusely, and Serafall continued to cry, seeing his expression slowly sink down into despair, even Gabriel felt terrible about telling Makoto all of this.

"...E-Evil Dragon…?"

The words...didn't sound foreign.

Why? He didn't know.

But it felt, right.

He hadn't heard those words being used together before.

But now the words seemed to make sense.

But, he was an Evil Dragon, did that make him evil?

He didn't truly know.

He was actually worried on what he could be.

"...Yes, you were...are, an Evil Dragon."

"W-Why say evil…? I-I'm evil? I'm really evil...that's why Apep wants me...because I'm evil...I'm an Evil Dragon..."

Gabriel hugged onto the boy tighter, brushing under his eyes.

"You're not bad, that's just the name for your special type of species. Evil Dragons, are said to be vicious and cruel in nature. And their power exceeds the Five Dragon King's. They have powers that are strong, and they are out to destroy the world...mostly. Makoto-kun, you are the product of an Evil Dragon."

"I'm...I don't understand...h-how could I be like a human…? In this form...? W-Why aren't I...why don't I look like a Dragon then…?"

"Remember Tiamat-san? She can disguise herself in human form, so can you too. Your real form...well, it is that of a Dragon."

"B-But, if I'm a Dragon, how can I have a Sacred Gear? How can I be a Holy Sword wielder? Don't you need human genes inside of you?"

That was Makoto's question, he didn't want to believe it.

Serafall continued to cry and couldn't speak, while Gabriel took over, seeing how hard it was for Serafall.

"If you were born half Dragon, and half human, that would explain it, also having human lineage could be a factor." Makoto looked confused so Gabriel explained deeper. "Say, that you were made by two Dragon's, but one of them had a human ancestor, it would be diluted, but you'd have enough human in you to wield a Sacred Gear by chance, the same with Holy Swords, those weren't foreseen by the system and you could be another exception to that rule, you could have very well been born with this Sacred Gear and the power to wield Holy Swords...but, we don't know everything about your life. Your old life I should say. You could even be a clone of the original Evil Dragon's, we honestly aren't sure of how you truly came to be."

"Old life...so...I'm not the same person...clone..."

"No, that's wrong." Serafall finally said, tears streaming down her face. "You are the same person, still the same kind hearted person. The only difference is, ones battled hardened and ones had a normal life, until the time of your death that is. You both have the same mannerisms, the same kindness inside of you and so on and so forth. Just because you had a normal life...I suppose she wanted you to have the same thing."

"She...i-is that Chelia-san? The one that people kept talking about?"

Serafall slowly nodded her head.

"Yes...that's right. She's, like you, an Evil Dragon, second generation I suppose you could say. How you came to be, we aren't sure, your past is shrouded in mystery. You children, are different to the older generation, some are more wicked, and some like you, like Chelia-chan, are lovely people, and were great assets to whatever side you chose to be on..."

"S-So...I'm an Evil Dragon, this Chelia-san is an Evil Dragon...and somehow, I've turned from an adult, into a child, and I don't remember any of my past life, is that right? And I might be a clone of an Evil Dragon...? I'm...so confused right now, what happened...who's my Otou-san and Okaa-san, do you girls know?"

Makoto just didn't know what to think, his mind was going a mile a minute.

No, it was going more than twenty a minute.

Serafall looked uncomfortable as she spoke next.

"Your Okaa-san, we don't know anything about Ma-tan. I'm sorry. But your Otou-san is...well, I don't know if he's alive or dead now. It's been many years since he's been seen, so I'm not sure...but, your Otou-san's name is Crom Cruach. He's, regarded as the strongest Evil Dragon...you're his son. I don't know how the conception happened, but I can say that you are his child, for definite, your normal appearance, looks like him, albeit with softer features, but same eye colours, and hair colours as well, you are his child. Well, when I say child, if you are his clone, then you have differences, obviously, just enough to consider that person your Otou-sama. Either way...you're his child, whether that is natural or artificial."

Crom Cruach…

That was Makoto's father.

Serafall didn't show any deception, she didn't even show any sorrow with saying it.

But her eyes did show regret that she didn't say anything beforehand.

Makoto continued to try and wrap his head around the idea that was going on in his head right now.

"My Otou-san...my real Otou-sans name is Crom Cruach...and he's out there...he could be out there...Sera-tan..."

Makoto went to say something, but Serafall couldn't hold back the flood from her eyes anymore.

"You hate me. Don't you Ma-tan? Because I hid this, I didn't think that you were ready...to know. When I first met you, I suspected that you could be, only because you looked alike, but it was difficult to sense things from you, that's why I said "Well, that's interesting." because I couldn't work out what it was. But then when I reincarnated you as my Queen, I knew I had to use my mutated Queen, because no other piece could reincarnate you." Makoto didn't say anything, he just looked shell shocked. Serafall placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't respond. "Ma-tan...say something. Anything...please. I can't take it Ma-tan...I'm so sorry, I never meant to deceive you, I saw how you were the first time you killed someone, for your own protection and you questioned...your humanity, how could I say you didn't have any humanity in the first place in the sense of being fully human I mean? And as time went on...when you asked me to tell you who you were...I was cowardly and hid it from you...but now, I can't anymore, it's tearing me up inside..."

Makoto didn't know what to say.

He just felt overwhelmed by the revelation of all of this.

He couldn't believe it, he truly was an Evil Dragon, and also had a father out there. Maybe he was dead, maybe he wasn't. But this was the first time that he ever truly had something tangible to hang onto, something to finally grasp, and say that his father was his.

"...What's Crom Cruach like? I know you said that...he could be ruthless, and that you didn't really know him...but, rumours, anything...I really have an Otou-san out there...he might be an Evil Dragon, but he's out there..."

Serafall adopted a sad face.

"Yes, he could be out there. And well, he's...cool, I suppose. I don't really know much about him Ma-tan, honestly. Erm, I'm not sure what your relationship with him is like if you had one, and...erm, well, honestly Ma-tan, I don't know much about your past...I only know a few details..."

"And about what Apep said and that girl said about being used...what did they mean by that? Where they...we used?"

Gabriel and Serafall looked at one another, unsure of how to answer.

"Erm...you see Ma-tan, back before we became peaceful, I don't know all the horrid truths, but all I know is, people tried to do things to you and those children, and they weren't friendly games, from what I know. It was, experimentation. Even Gabriel doesn't know the true extent, and they came from different factions, Devils, Fallen Angels, and even the Angels side as well. You see, people that are hungry for power, saw you and your comrades, family's powers, and decided to abuse them for themselves, they wanted to make you go crazy and do wicked things. I don't know what happened, but I promise that I'll do everything that I can to help you find answers Ma-tan. I'll find Chelia-chan, wherever she is, she'd have more answers than me, and we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise that we'll all try our bests...just please don't hate me Ma-tan...I'm sorry for lying, I wanted to protect you, I didn't want you to be dragged into this, then Apep and the others showed up and I don't know how they tracked you down, I don't fully realize how Chelia-chan did what she did, maybe it was an ancient spell or something..."

Serafall couldn't stop crying.

She poured her heart, and soul out to him.

Makoto felt conflicted, and now, it did seem like she was telling the truth.

He liked to think he knew Serafall quite well, and could tell when someone was lying or not.

And now, it did seem like she was speaking truth.

Makoto inhaled a breath, running fingers through his hair, to wrap his head around all these new ideas.

"...Is there anything else?"

"Nothing."

Serafall muttered, so Makoto placed his hands on the table, and sighed deeply.

"...Thank you for telling me the truth. I thought you had been hiding it for a while now, this just confirms it. I understand why you hid it from me, you wanted to protect me...but, please don't hide anything from me in the future, I can deal with being a Dragon...I'll have to deal. I adjusted to being a Devil, I can adjust to being a Dragon, an Evil Dragon at that, I'll have to adjust..."

It was easier said than done.

Makoto knew that.

But he knew that he would also have to try his best as well.

No matter what, he was going to have to do his best.

"Ma-tan...I'm so sorry, I love you Ma-tan, I'll never lie again...I just knew it would be hard, I wanted Ma-tan to never know about it...I just wanted to love Ma-tan as he is now. And of course, I should have known. I haven't given you enough credit, you can deal with this Ma-tan and you're not alone, you have me as your King. In the past, I wasn't the most reliable, but you can count on me from now on. I promise you Ma-tan."

"...Did you have a relationship with...past me? Friendship...romantic..."

"No, we weren't ever lovers or anything. I'm not even sure we were friends honestly back then~ Erm, well, you were quite avoiding with people back then. So, you didn't really spend time with many of us. Even though you were born with title of Evil Dragon, you didn't display evil motives. You were far from it, and you still are now."

Makoto slowly nodded his head, placing a hand on his own forehead.

"Right...right, I understand. Okay, I've got it now...right...c-can we keep this a secret for a while? I don't...want the others to know, until I can fully wrap my head around the idea that I am a Dragon...Evil Dragon."

He looked distant, his mind was exposed to new ideas, and he felt a little sick...yet, happy at the same time.

"Of course Ma-tan, we can keep that to ourselves."

"Exactly, Makoto-kun, lets keep it all to ourselves for now. If that's your wish."

"Thank you."

Makoto smiled, and thanked them.

"Ma-tan...I am sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you...if you hate me, I understand..."

"I don't hate you Sera-tan, in fact I love you even more." Serafall became confused as he smiled. "You haven't given me just one family, but now, two. You've done so much for me...okay, you hid this from me, but I understand why, and yeah...maybe before this, I would have been overloaded, so you were right to keep it from me. But please, next time tell me, I'm stronger than I look, and I'm not a child either, I've been through a lot these months. I can deal with anything thrown at me, and I will deal with everything that comes next."

Serafall cried serene tears, and hugged onto Makoto's body.

"I know, I realize now how strong you are. Anything else, and I'll tell you first. And you're not a child, you're a lovely strong kind man, my man, right?"

Makoto locked lips with Serafall for a passionate kiss and brushed her eyes to rid her of the tears.

"Yes, you're my woman, Sera-tan." Serafall blushed brightly, as he continued to smile at her. "Now, I've got another goal...I'll find him. I'll find Crom Cruach, wherever he is, and even if he rejects me, he'll know I'm, here. Besides, being a Dragon might be cool, I might be able to breathe fire or something."

"Ooh you can definitely do that~"

Serafall sang out, glad that even with this bombshell, her Makoto was always there, and she knew she hadn't given him enough credit, he definitely could deal with anything, even this.

He then took Princess off his lap, and walked out of the room to think about what he was now.

Serafall felt her heart being heavy and Gabriel looked worried as well, not sure what she was going to even say to Serafall to comfort her.

"Serafall-san...I'm sure it must have been hard to say about all of that."

Serafall nodded, not caring about her rivalry with her nemesis Gabriel.

"Yeah...Ma-tan, for so long, thought that he was an ordinary human who loved God before being turned into a Devil, which was a hard transition for the boy I'm sure. Yet now, he's just learned that he's an Evil Dragon, I can't imagine what thoughts must be going through his head right now."

Gabriel could understand that as well, and hoped that Makoto would be alright.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we finally got confirmation on what Makoto truly is! Most people had figured it out for a while now, but now we do know what he is, the son of Crom Cruach! Whether that's natural or artificial, we'll find out in the future. It's going to be fun when we meet up with him again. Is he going to care about Makoto? Is he a secret overprotective father? Does he not like the idea of having a son? Or does he love his son? So many questions, and poor Makoto has to go through quite a lot in his life, from being murdered to being told he's a Devil, and now an Evil Dragon as well as people taking eyes from him and trying to kidnap him and other things as well, but he's still coming out strong.**

 **But on a happier note, Makoto and Vali finally came together and did the deed together! After 46 chapters, they came together, and showed their love! And you all can decide who can be next as honestly, it could be a number of people! Irina, Asia, Akeno, Millicas, and so on and so forth. So yeah, please vote if you're interested in that side of things!**

 **But yeah, we're moving onwards to new places, and we're going to LN volume 5 quite soon. And that also means the Rating Games for the youth Devils. And you're probably thinking "Makoto's gonna be benched for that since he's not in a peerage that fights during that part right?" Well, I'd like to refer to the events of volume two on that part for this story, and what happened during those events, and that might explain/give hints as to what is going to be happening with Makoto during these events since it's been set up since then in advancement for this.**

 **Either way, it is going to be fun! Since it is also a Koneko volume, we'll be getting more of their relationship during that part, among other things as well, Makoto honing his abilities, and whatnot along with the others as well. Kuroka is going to be a big part of it as well as Tiamat and even Sona as well with next chapter focusing a bit on Makoto and Sona, so look forward to their interactions.**

 **Thanks for reading, and until next time for some fun with tennis and other things!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	47. Kiyome vs Makoto!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; He surely is huh. He's going through quite a lot.**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Maegor The Instinct; Well, thank you very much! I do like giving people surprises and what not~ Yeah, they'll have quite the relationship~ And yeah, there will be something like that in the future between the sisters, and Makoto. Thanks very much! Yeah, an upgrade alright, they have grown very close together. And yeah, they'll get chapters alright~**

 **ChaosJeff; He is yeah, he's gonna have to work out a time management for the loli's huh. And yeah, he can bend his head back for them. Yeah, it was, but it was confirmed~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; He is indeed. He is yeah, but it also is gonna be a burden as well, we'll see more of that in the future. Thanks very much! Yeah, Vali is quite dominating, so I thought she'd take charge and tell Makoto what she wants. But still remembered to pleasure him as well. So it was all good~ Aah, I'll leave that to your imagination~ Well, as he said, he thinks Makoto's too shy for it, but clearly he isn't so he's mostly in denial. And yeah, maybe he would have too~ And I can't deny those are some good reasons, so thanks for the vote! And yeah, it probably would be a turn on for her. And thanks very much!**

 **Blake2020; He is yeah, he's quite the Dragon. And yeah, it explains quite a bit huh. We'll discover more about his family in the future, and what they are like. Tiamat will in the future yes, she'll live with him. And thanks very much!**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Well, thank you very much! I am glad that you liked it! We'll find out more about his past in the future~ And thanks for the vote, and thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, a bit of both. No worries~ Hehe, she really should huh. I think they'll be alright with it for the most part. It surely does~ She very much is yeah, she doesn't want to hold back anymore. He is yeah, and yup, you called it~ She's gonna be a major player in this chapter yeah, it's gonna be a fun one~ And thanks very much!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! Yup, he's related to Crom alright. He's not gonna be a conventional father, but I can't say what kind he'll be yet, spoilers and all. And his mother, we'll discover more about her later on. She very well could be, we'll have to find out eventually~**

 **Guest; Sorry, I wont be writing a detailed one out, I'll probably mention that he has done it or something. Cool, thanks for the vote! Ooh, Makoto and Asia will be going through something's towards that arcs conclusion.**

 **Justin D; He is yeah~ I suppose you're right, it's like how Crom is in canon, he's not necessarily an evil dude, he's just called an Evil Dragon. Thanks for the vote! And thank you very much!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! We did indeed! Sorry, they aren't going to be, but they're important to the story either way. He's going to be an interesting father. And yeah, Esdeath is pretty cool. They do yeah, I can't say what yet, that would be spoilers. Well, that's spoilers so I can't fully answer, but lets say something happened to them. It's not off, no worries~**

 **Kamen Rider W; Well, you're not far off, he still is kind of their King. He'll tell them in time, he's still getting used to the idea himself. Yup, it would indeed. And we will yeah, we'll see some cool dragon abilities in the future.**

 **Nivek Beldo; We did yeah, we got some closing parts of the arc, in more ways than one. They did yeah, they shared themselves with the other, and he's probably in denial, he doesn't think Makoto would do that due to how he knew of Makoto being shy, but clearly, he isn't shy enough for that~ Vali's around Ise's age I believe. But yeah that would be funny. She did yeah, she told Makoto what's going on and it was the same for Serafall as well explaining what was what, and Makoto learning the truth. I'm glad that it does, it explains quite a few things while adding on some more mysteries. And yeah, he's finally glad, more to do with him learning that he has family out there, somewhere. He's gonna be a someway kind of father, can't say yet, would ruin the surprise. And thanks very much!**

 **rcm16; Well, thank you for taking the time to review~ It makes me happy~ Well, thank you very much, I always try my hardest to make people happy! Well, I'm glad I can keep some mysteries alive huh~? And yeah, he's truly an Evil Dragon! We'll be exploring more of that in the future. And thank you very much!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Indeed, both intense for quite different reasons. It just looks like his old eye did before it got destroyed, though will glow and gain magic circles when the powers are activated. Ooh he'll be making an appearance eventually. And yes, we'll get back story eventually.**

 **Cf96; Thank you very much!**

 **Kai x Kuroka; Well, thanks very much! He surely is, it's been hinted before, and now confirmed! We did yeah, two Dragon's came together~ She was yeah, but Makoto managed to convince her to stay. You're not wrong, they do have a love like no other. It is always fun, Gabriel's clueless, and Serafall hates her for, various reasons. We're going there in the next chapter, we're having a sidestory here, but it is rather important as well. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; No worries, we all have that problem sometimes~ We did yeah, he's the son of Crom. Well, I can't answer that entirely, but I can say that there's going to be surprised with some of them. They did yeah, they finally came together. He surely is, he doesn't want to believe that Vali of all people would do such things when expressing usually nothing but fighting. They have a little something something between them, don't they? Maybe it could yeah, would be interesting. And yup, the loli lap war has begun! Those would be cool choices, thanks for voting!**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Hehe, they got hot and heavy~ He does yeah, he needs to realize that they have done things. Makoto's not been a virgin for a while now. He is yeah. No worries, others were surprised as well~ And yeah, it is going to interesting going forward. And you're not wrong, thanks for the vote!**

 **Tohka123; Yup, very big news~ They did yeah, and thank you, I'm glad~ They have a cute little relationship, don't they~? And yeah, Serafall and Makoto had quite the moment between them. And thanks very much!**

 **Neonlight01; He surely is yeah. Ooh he'll be doing something, he hasn't forgotten his son or anything. You surely can, and they did yeah, very wild. He doesn't know, it shall be a very big shock to the system when he does find out.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kiyome vs Makoto!**

It was a good, early morning when Makoto came down, with Gasper holding onto his hand. Gasper couldn't be happier. She got to spend time with Makoto alone. While everyone else slept, they could be together, like a private moment between the two of them.

"Mako-kun...I-I'm sorry for staying..."

"Hey, no, why would you be sorry Gasper-san? I'm enjoying you being around~"

Gasper's cheeks turned slightly red, and latched onto his arm.

"T-Then, I want to spend even more time with you Mako-kun!"

Makoto stroked the back of her head, walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"That's okay, we can do that~ So, shall we go and see if there's anything on television?"

"Y-Yes Senpai, I...c-can I also s-sit on your l-laaaap?!"

Makoto adopted a kind smile on his face.

"Of course you can. Koneko-chan really is quite stingy with my lap sometimes, isn't she?" Gasper shyly nodded, so Makoto held Gasper's hand even tighter for comfort. "Don't you worry, I'll make sure my lap is divided equally, so you'll get plenty of time on my lap, okay Gasper-san?"

"T-Thank you Mako-kun! Y-You're so kind!"

"Hehe, well thank you Gasper-san~"

Makoto smiled out, as Gasper's cheeks flushed, and held tightly onto the boys body.

The pair walked through the house, and went towards the living room to watch some television...when Makoto saw something odd.

"Akeno-senpai what are you doing?"

Akeno jumped up with a laptop on her lap, and held a hand to her heart.

"Ara, you scared me Mako-kun~"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that."

Akeno showed a smile.

"I'm just checking out some fun videos and what not. I just found this funny one that Rias posted."

"She posts videos?"

"On Youtube and Devitube yes."

Makoto was intrigued, so he went towards it with Gasper. The young Vampire hopped onto his lap, and snuggled against the young boy while he wrapped an arm around her. Akeno starts the video, showing an image of Rias, and the words 'How to deal with psycho pussies!' in the background, confusing Makoto.

"She's done a video about..."

"Her vagina."

Makoto did a spit take while Gasper went bright red.

"I-I was going to say a cat! N-Not vagina!"

Akeno chuckled happily.

"Fufu, that makes more sense."

Makoto sweatdropped as Rias began dancing around on the screen. She did a breakdance, confusing Makoto even more.

"Why is she dancing if this is about a cat...?"

"S-Search me Mako-kun..."

Gasper whined out, Makoto slowly petting her head, and made her whine even more, but in a cute manner this time.

Rias then turned back to the camera.

[Now, everyone, let me tell you how to deal with the pussy. First of all, give into her demands.]

"...What?"

Makoto looked confused, but Rias continued.

[That's right, give into her demands. Cats like this one is a menace to society.] She showed a picture of Princess on the screen. [She is twisted, and will blackmail you all of the time.]

"She really needs to stop blaming Princess, she's a good cat."

"I-I love Princess!"

Gasper added, kissing Makoto's cheek and held onto his body tightly. Akeno looked slightly jealous, and held onto the boys hand with her own, smiling happily towards him.

Rias continued while depressing music played in the background.

[Second, none of your friends or family will believe you. Trust me, I have first hand experience, I live with a demented pussy, that wants me to die, and drove me to drink alcohol on a regular basis, but now I've quit for good.]

"I thought she drunk because she wanted to not die at Serafall-sama's hands?"

Akeno imputed, Makoto shrugged his shoulders once more.

Rias continued once more.

[And I want to warn everyone out there, that this cat, is evil. If you happen to ever get a cat like this, don't fight her, don't tell anyone. Don't even blink, don't even sweat, don't even cry, don't show fear as that's what these pussies live off. Just hope they get tired of you, and you live. Thank you for watching a guide to surviving a mental pussy with me, Rias. Next week, how to battle your demon's...] Suddenly, a low meowing sound came through the computer. [Aaah! She's here, end communication!]

The camera went black as a large crashing sound came from the computer.

Makoto and the others watched on.

"...What the hell did I just watch?"

Akeno chuckled awkwardly, while Gasper allowed her body to fall asleep on his lap.

They didn't know what just happened, but it was rather amusing/scary at the same time.

Akeno then looked towards Makoto as Gasper fell asleep on his lap, and leaned closer.

"By the way, Mako-kun, I have heard about you having sex with Vali."

"D-Does it spread around like wildfire or something!?"

Akeno giggled.

"Fufu, that's right. We girls discuss it, and now you've been with Vali, it is time to start our affair, don't you think? With Mako-kun's hot penis sliding between my breasts, I want to make you m-i-n-e~"

Akeno teased, and allowed her loose fitting robe to slide down, and exposed her breast. Makoto hitched his breath as Akeno leaned down and ran her tongue across his ear, making his body shiver. She then took his hand and placed it onto her large breast, and overlapped her lips with his lips, and stroked his face with her delicate fingers and moved his hand on her breast, causing pleasure to erupt inside of her.

"Akeno-senpai...w-we can't do anything h-here...G-Gasper-sans here, a-and we're downstairs, if others walked in...I don't want any of the men to see your n-naked body...t-they'd do weird things..."

"Don't worry Mako-kun, I belong to you, you're my man, and I'm your woman." Akeno confirmed it happily, kissing him on the lips once more, showing her feelings for him. "Fueee, we're in a relationship, aren't we Mako-kun? You kissed me and told me how it is okay about my Otou-sama...if it truly is, then Mako-kun...you'll support me, right?"

"Definitely, I'll always support Akeno-senpai. Because I'm having my own Otou-san issues right now and I know how it feels to feel a little abandoned, though I'm not sure if he did or not even then I understand about absent Otou-san's..."

"Eh? You're not getting along with yours and Ise-kun's Otou-san? Absent Otou-san's...? Is he absent?"

"No, we get on fantastic, I was speaking..." He paused, and looked down. "...just something I've been dealing with, is all."

Akeno cocked her head to the side, knowing something was weighing on his mind, and wondered what it was. But she respected him enough to not press the issue for now, and decided to cradled his head into her large breasts.

"When you want to tell me Mako-kun, I'll definitely be here to listen."

"Thank you, Akeno-sen...Akeno."

"...It's fine, Makoto. Anytime, for you."

"Yes...Akeno, anytime, for you. I'm here for you, always."

They said one another's names without any honorifics, which they knew meant they were being super serious. Makoto knew eventually, he'd have to tell the others, he still wasn't sure how to deal with it. But with Akeno, he felt comforted right now, and happy, and Akeno felt the same, and somehow, they felt even closer than ever.

Princess soon entered the room while a "Nyaaa~" came out of her mouth, seeing Makoto's head being cradled into Akeno's bust.

"Hey there Princess, what's going on~? Is meanie Buchou bullying you again?"

"Nyan~"

Princess hopped onto Makoto's lap then up his body until she landed on his shoulder, Using her face, she nuzzled his own face happily.

"My, aren't you affectionate this morning Princess~?"

"Nyaaaaa~"

Princess sang out happily, looking at the screen and saw the video. She showed a secret smirk, as she licked Makoto' face and groaned happily, loving her life.

* * *

"Yes, that's right Rossweisse-san~"

[Aha, I see, that's quite the achievement.]

"Hehe, thanks very much. It's not a big deal or anything."

[No, I even heard from the Norse, that you managed to hold back the Khaos Brigade and a few very dangerous opponents. I'm very impressed.]

Sometimes, Makoto and Rossweisse would have hologram calls. Since meeting during a meeting between Serafall and Odin, they had contacted one another during quiet times, and this happened to be one of those quiet times where they could speak with one another. Right now, they had been talking for over an hour about various different subjects.

"Hehe, well thank you again Rossweisse-san~"

[Also, I've been hearing about this tournament in the Underworld, going on between young Devils.]

"Ooh yes, it seems the pure blooded young Devils are having matches between them. But, since I'm in Sera-tan...I mean, Serafall-sama's peerage, I wont be taking part."

Makoto answered kindly, causing Rossweisse to tilt her head.

[But, I've heard that they're having trouble filling in one member, and I thought that you were... In fact, from what I know, it seems that something unorthodox might occur during that, there's been talks among the factions as well about this tournament, Odin-sama has been made aware of it, and possibly could receive an invite.]

"Unorthodox?"

[I don't know much details, but something might happen, usually it is for pure bloods this kind of tournament, but I've heard that to fill in the missing member, they might be bending the rules, to see the potential of this person. Apparently, they've also organized a 'peerage' before and fought against someone even though they were apart of another's peerage...say, that kind of sounds like...]

Rossweisse continued on, as Makoto wondered who it was going to be who would be taking the place of the Devil that dropped out.

"Either way, I'm sure we'll find out soon. Say, has Odin-sama been nice? I know that he likes being mean to you so..."

Rossweisse's expression turned dark, and she put a hand to her mouth.

[...He keeps mentioning about private life, and the fact that I don't have a boyfriend...sob...]

Rossweisse looked to be on the verge of tears, Makoto placed his hands out and waved them around frantically.

"N-No, please don't cry Rossweisse-san! It's okay!"

Makoto tried to comfort, but Rossweisse turned her head to the side.

[N-No, because e-even Makoto-kun has girlfriends, and my age is equal to the number of years I've been alone...w-why can't I do ecchi things with a boy that I like?!]

Makoto cringed at the saddened expression of Rossweisse.

"I, didn't know it meant so much to you. Is there, a boy you like?"

[...I don't know, maybe.]

Rossweisse admitted while sobbing slightly.

"Ooh Rossweisse-san, please don't be so sad, I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you, you're very beautiful and intelligent, any man would be happy and lucky to have someone like you?"

Rossweisse's face turned slightly red, but it was hard to make out due to the hologram nature of the call they were making.

[...Y-You think?]

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't you get someone who loves you? You're amazing Rossweisse-san!"

[Sob...Makoto-kun's too kind...]

"Well, thanks~ Don't worry though Rossweisse-san, you'll find someone who truly deserves you, just give it time~"

[...Yes, you're right, thank you Makoto-kun, you've made me feel better.]

Makoto was glad.

But before he could continue, the door opened revealing Vali. She casually walked towards Makoto, and ran her hand down his back as she bent down, kissing him on the lips, Rossweisse looking on with a cute look on her face, her cheeks puffed out, and also a sad face as well due to wanting to have someone to be intimate with like Makoto was with Vali.

"Makoto, I've done fighting for the day, let us go and be intimate."

"V-Vali-chan, I'll be there soon, I'm just in the middle of a conversation with Rossweisse-san."

Vali looked towards Rossweisse who was pouting. She then looked back towards Makoto, and smirked.

"I'll be waiting, with nothing on."

A huge blush ran across his cheeks, as she walked out of the room.

He then turned back to Rossweisse and continued the conversation.

* * *

It was a cool night, and surprisingly, Makoto found himself alone with Vali in his bed. While in his underwear, and even Vali only in panties, he sat on her lap, as she sat up on the bed, her breasts fully exposed to his eyes, his arms around her neck, and smiled towards her.

"Say, isn't this better Vali-chan? This arrangement is good, isn't it?"

Vali's hands slid across Makoto's clothed butt, smirking to herself.

"Of course it is. Though I do love fighting, I have to admit that there is something oddly tranquil about coming to bed with you during the night. So that's why, I've decided that every night, I'm going to be in your bed with you."

Makoto leaned forward, pulling the young woman closer.

"Vali-chan, I'm glad you didn't go. I was worried you were going to go. I know you said that you love to fight strong enemies, but you don't have to go away now, you can stay with me. I'm not someone who you might want to fight, but there are other things that could be just as pleasing, would you like to do those things?"

Vali's hands squeezed his butt, making him jump forward. Doing so, his lips came into contact with her own, and instantly, Vali slipped her tongue into Makoto's mouth. Because she was quite aggressive sexually, her tongue dominated his mouth, wrapping around his tongue. He didn't mind though, knowing what kind of woman Vali was, and allowed her to enjoy herself, exploring the boys body.

When Vali broke the kiss, she lightly pressed her lips against his cheek intimately, making him smile softly.

"Naturally, I'll do many different things with you. But with Azazel, I've arranged to come back here, at night. I'll still work with the Grigori, but my main allegiance is to you, Makoto."

"M-Me?"

Vali simply nodded, explaining while getting close to his ear, giving it a small kiss, a shiver running down his spine.

"Yes, that's right, you're the one that I want to be with, you're who I follow. If it wasn't for you, I'd be gone by now. But I have decided that being with you is better than not being with you."

"Ooh Vali-chan..."

Vali held her fingers apart slightly.

"Only this much though better."

"Cheek..." Makoto's lips caught hers, the woman returning the kiss slowly. "I'm only that much better, am I?"

Vali couldn't help but get turned on when it sounded like he was going to prove something.

"That's right, only slightly."

"Hmmmm, then I'll have to prove to Vali-chan that I'm much better than fighting."

Vali's finger ran across his butt, feeling the curves and then slowly made its way across his hip. Stopping just outside of his underwear, she saw and even felt his erection, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Well, I hope you've got stamina, because when we do it, we'll not be leaving for a long time."

"Vali-chan, I've been training you know? My stamina isn't bad."

"That's good because..." Vali turned around with the boy, throwing him onto the bed, and got on top of him, hovering near his face, and her long silver hair brushed his soft skin. "...I wont settle for anything else. Like fighting, this is something I'm going to dominate."

"Y-You're going to dominate me?"

With an innocent question like that coupled together with his face how sweet and innocent of a look he could give off, Vali felt hot between her breasts.

"Geez, even after having slept with three people, you can still pull off innocence...how can you do that yet the virgin Sekiryuutei can't…? Well, he is a weird person in love with a psychotic drunk that loves meddling all the time, and makes cat videos and threatens to kill said cats, what a weird girl she is, she's a vapid clown."

"W-Whoa, you don't hold back, do you?"

"She's weak to me, she doesn't interest me. And she annoys me with her constant ordering around, she tries and orders you around, tell me and I'll put her in her place. She wont try anything with me, or she'll know what it is like to know pain."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, hoping Rias, and Vali don't have any interactions, as it did sound like it was going to end badly for Rias.

"F-Forget about Buchou Vali-chan and concentrate on here, and now."

"I see, I'll concentrate on you then, my Makoto."

Vali took Makoto's hands, and pinned him to the bed. Makoto's cheeks tinged pink at the sight, and allowed Vali to capture his lips again and again. Her free hand went through his hair, and gently caressed his scalp, and their tongues came into contact once more.

However, as they were making out,the door opened, and stepping through was a shy looking Yumi.

But that shyness disappeared when she saw Vali, holding onto Makoto tightly, and even held a sneer for Yumi as well.

"Vali, you had Makoto-kun last night."

"So? I'm having him again."

Vali answered, as Yumi walked over. She attempted to take Makoto, but Vali slapped her hands away.

"No, don't you understand, harems means sharing. Share Makoto-kun."

"I let you join in on our fun sometimes, don't I?"

Makoto's face turned slightly red, as did Yumi's own.

"W-Well...t-that's not the point! You can't hog Makoto-kun all to yourself!"

"I'll hog him when I want to."

Yumi didn't like that, and held onto Makoto's hand.

"Makoto-kun, tell her...for me...?"

Yumi showed a cute expression that made Makoto's heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yumi-senpai, d-don't look so sad..."

"Even then Makoto-kun...it's Vali, she monopolizes all of your time."

"I don't go to school with him, you have plenty of time where I don't."

Vali shot back with aggression.

"Hehehe, please, don't fight..."

Yumi hugged onto Makoto's form, and allowed her nightdress to slip off, exposing all of her body to Makoto and allowed her breasts to fall against his face. Vali, with a twitching eye, brought her own naked breasts to his face from the other side, and glared towards Yumi who did it right back.

"Don't worry Makoto, I'll get rid of her, and then we can have sex."

"N-No, Vali-chan please..."

Makoto said between their breasts, but Yumi continued, petting the back of his black and blonde hair.

"Vali, I'm having couple time with Makoto-kun tonight."

"Well, so are we so leave."

Vali shot back, and their glaring continued.

Makoto could sense the annoyance the pair had for the other, so fought his way through their breasts, and looked between the two. He took both of their hands, and held them tightly. A smile appeared on his face, as they looked down towards him.

"We don't have to fight, please don't fight over me."

"Well...Makoto-kun, y-you'll be with both of us, tonight?"

"Y-Yumi-senpai, even you're suggesting it...?"

Yumi nodded her head, and briefly caught his lips with her own. Breaking apart, Yumi smiled down towards him.

"Yes, I'll share Makoto-kun, if Vali does."

"Hmph..." Makoto looked towards Vali, who sighed. "Well, sharing is fine."

Suddenly, Makoto was flipped onto the bed, and his underwear was thrown off to the side, and Vali's lips were on Makoto's own for but a moment. Then, after breaking apart, Yumi leaned closer, and kissed him as well, the girls placed his hands on their breasts. Makoto's breath became labored when the girls began kissing the side of the boys neck, and slowly moved down his body, entering a night of passion between the two of them...

* * *

With summer crawling upon them, Makoto knew that his life was going to become hectic, and with the revelation that he was an Evil Dragon, that messed with him quite a bit. He didn't even know how to think about it, his mind just kept going around around in circles, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Fortunately, he didn't have much to think about today, since he, along with Asia, Irina, Ravel, Elmen, Millicas, and Kalawarner were all together, in the student council room. Because it was near the summer, Sona was busy and somehow, he along with the other members of Makoto's unofficial peerage members. Even Yumi and Koneko tagged along. Even though he knew it wasn't going to be amazing, he knew that it wasn't going to be thrilling, but he knew that it would be fun.

"Serafall-sama please!"

Saji let out a cry, Makoto grimacing with the young woman standing close by. Serafall who heard her sisters perils, looked as if she wouldn't be able to make it out alive, because she believed that Sona wouldn't have a happy life if she was stuck doing duties all day.

But then she got bored, and decided to mess with Saji, and even made Princess stand before him.

"Please Saji-chan, please don't be difficult."

Saji pulled away, but Serafall slammed her hand onto the wood below her. Saji let out a small cry, and pulled away, but Serafall grabbed the boys shirt, and pulled it towards her face, looking wild, her eyes looking towards him with a dirty look in his eyes.

"I'm not being difficult! I want to live!"

"You are! Stop it! I'm trying to help my cute Sona-chan and you're beginning to annoy me now, I wont have it Saji-chan!"

"Please don't do anything!"

Makoto rolled both of his eyes at the sight, Saji looked to be in true fear right now. Though Makoto was sure that Serafall wouldn't truly do anything. Even then, he could see Saji pushing her too far, since he didn't know how to control himself.

"Well, go and live at that woman's house then! You know, Rias-chan's!? She'll be worse than me! She'll come at you for her vodka! Didn't you hear how she beat Azazel-chan half to death!? Just think if he could be destroyed by her, what's she going to do to you punk!?"

"No! Please don't do anything to me! I'm sorry for being a shit!"

Serafall raised her eyebrows angrily while Sona let out a sigh.

"This truly is hell..."

Even though Sona loved the help from the others, Serafall wasn't helping. She was being a detriment.

"I'm sorry about her behaviour Sona-kaichou, it does seem like Sera-tan doesn't like Saji-senpai all that much sometimes. Or more like, all of the time, I guess that it doesn't matter all that much. Even then, how are these?"

Makoto handed the papers to Sona, who looked over them, then nodded to herself.

"Yes, that does seem very good. You have a knack for this."

Makoto scratched his cheek innocently, smiling softly.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice with Sera-tan and her work. She seems to like to, for a lack of a better word, slack sometimes. So I have been known to pull all nighters sometimes, and yeah, so I'm glad I could help you."

Sona waved her hand slowly.

"No, I should be thanking you for all of this. You all, came in and helped on my own error. I had thought that I had prepared enough time, then there were duties sprung up upon me, and then there was Rias, and her problems, and other things...it seems like my life is quite complicated as of late."

"It's really not a problem, we're glad to help out you, Kaichou."

She offered a small smile as a response, Saji ground his teeth, but then Serafall got closer and grabbed his shirt.

"What's wrong Saji-chan? You're not sad are you? You've gotten over your crush on Sona-chan, yes?" Saji's eyes flooded with tears. "Good boy, I'm glad that you've gotten over that. Go and be with Ruruko-chan and Momo-chan as well, they want your bones, so why don't you go and do just that? Alright? Are we on the same page right now with one another?"

Saji placed a hand over his mouth, shedding a few tears. He stood up, walking over to them and curled up to Momo. Momo's eyes lightened happily, but Ruruko looked jealous, and held him on the other side.

Sona looked happy that they were doing that, she wasn't interested in Saji, but she was interested in something else.

Kalawarner sprung up from the side, wearing a maid's outfit, and bent down. Makoto could see in her cleavage, and she wasn't hiding anything about it. Even allowing her breasts to rest on the table, Kalawarner didn't hide her sexuality.

"Fufufu, Master. I'm here, would you like a drink of green tea? It's my special blend."

"...This isn't your 'special' blend again, is it?"

Makoto's suspicious eyes went towards her, but Kalawarner licked her lips.

"Ooh Master, you know I only did that for Elmen, because she's an adorable clout."

Elmen didn't look amused from the side, taking a piece of popcorn and was tempted to flick it at her.

"Aah, sure. Thanks Kalawarner-san."

Kalawarner poured some tea for Makoto, and Sona rose her head to ask for some, but Kalawarner walked off, and gave some tea to Tsubaki. Sona hummed to herself, and got back to doing some work.

Makoto briefly looked behind him to see Ravel and Koneko just staring at each other. They weren't glaring, but they weren't exactly showing friendly faces either. Both of their eyes looked as if they were going to kill.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

Sona raised a hand to her chin in deep thought.

"Sona-kaichou?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like there's something I'm forgetting."

"Yes, it is to give your virginity to Ma-tan."

"Pft!" Sona did a spit take, Serafall licking her lips hungrily. "W-What!?"

"It's true Sona-chan, you're wondering why you haven't had it with him yet. Don't worry though, I'm sure that you'll soon find your way to Ma-tan and have sexy fun times with him, and me. We'll have the ultimate threesome and we'll all be happy together~"

Yumi, having heard that, stood up, wrapping her arms around Makoto's neck, resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, Makoto-kun, threesomes are also okay with me. I'll have one with you Makoto-kun."

"Y-Yumi-senpai, y-you're so lewd..."

Yumi gently kissed the young boys cheek, stroking his face.

"It's because we're in love, I want to share Makoto-kun with others."

"Yumi-chan! I'll have a threesome with you and Ma-tan tonight!"

"Okay Serafall-sama!"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, Millicas showing a small pout.

"...Makoto-san, you're really going to have a threesome with them tonight?"

"I didn't decide anything! They did!"

Makoto denied it, Millicas still looked unsatisfied however.

Even then, Ravel, while sorting through the papers, found something intriguing and turned its attention to Sona.

"Sona-sama, I seem to have found that thing you were thinking of. Well, I believe so anyway."

Sona raised her head, taking the paper off Ravel, who traversed the room quickly.

Sona read it to herself, looking down at the paper, and her eyes narrowed.

"Damn it."

"Watch your language please!"

Irina cheered from the side, waving her arms around. Sona looked baffled by what she was saying, but it didn't matter, and she stood up.

"It seems like I have to do something about this, and I might have to take drastic measures for this."

"Kaichou?"

Makoto's voice carried to Sona, but Sona looked resolute right now.

"Everyone, gather by the couches, I'll need your assistance in all of this."

They all looked off about this, but did as she said. Makoto went to sit on the couch, but Yumi caught the boy, and placed him on her lap. She looked towards him, and smiled, brushing his face. He fell back on her, as Koneko hopped onto his lap before Millicas could do it along with Elmen and Ravel.

"She's always there!"

Ravel snapped, but Koneko held up her peace sign fingers.

"Deal, this is my lap. I wont relinquish this seat to anyone else."

Ravel showed a dark glare, but Elmen held an unsatisfied face.

"I really don't like this at all...it seems like you've done this to hurt me. How about not being a horrible person?"

"...I'm not horrible, I just want to sit here, this is my seat after all, don't interfere with it."

Koneko's words drew a hard glare from Elmen, but Elmen was then thrown onto the seats, Kalawarner jumping and sat on the couch as well. She looked on with a loving smile towards Elmen who glared.

"Koneko-chan, you're going to have to share my lap with the others." Koneko looked towards him like he had brought the apocalypse down upon her. "K-Koneko-chan, d-don't be so sad! B-But, sharing is good as well, isn't it...?"

Koneko's face stayed stony, but she held sadness in her eyes.

"...But, I love Mako-kun...lap, your lap."

She added at the end, and seemed to be blushing a little bit at the almost confession.

"Y-Yes, but so do others. Not that I don't love Koneko-chan on my lap, because I do, but others also want time on my lap."

Koneko furrowed her eyebrows.

"...I'll draw up schedules then."

"Hehe, thank you Koneko-chan for understanding~"

Makoto patted the top of her head softly, making her cheeks turn slightly red.

Sona though looked upon the others, once having finished seeing the others gathered.

"I have to hand in the report for the Underworld."

"What kind of report?"

Makoto's question was met with Sona's eyes looking over her glasses.

"The problem is the report based on a extra curricular I have to do for the Devils school, which allows me to stay here. So many things happened lately that I forgot all about it. Unlike last year, the due date for it is earlier this year. Well, it is also a problem but even then there's several things that I need to do."

"So, you do, extra curricular, for Devils schooling then?"

Makoto asked once more, with Yumi being the one to explain.

"Kaichou who is a pure Devil is actually required to attend the school in the Underworld for High-class Devils. She's studying in Japan as a special privilege student. If she doesn't attain the units for the Devil school at Kuoh Academy, then she will be forced to return to the Underworld. It's the exact same for Buchou as well. Though, I heard she already did it, by threatening someone to do it, and if they didn't do they, Buchou was going to...drink with them."

"...That's worse than death."

Millicas muttered, trying to get on Makoto's lap, but Koneko slapped her hand away.

Ravel, seeing that there was still some confusion on some faces, added some additonal information.

"Attaining credits. In Kaichou-sama's case, other than making a pact with humans she can also attain them in other means such as researching about types of monsters and Youkai in Japan. The truth is, her servants, were also allowed a bit of freedom by helping her with the research."

"Ooh, I see, so that's also a reason..."

Sona then brought up some more information.

"Rias does it because she has to, I do it because I want to. It's the exact same case with Seekvaira-san, but she's a bad person and we shouldn't speak about her, she's got the eyes...well, lets just not speak about her."

"Seekvaira-san…?"

Makoto didn't know who that was, but Serafall giggled.

"It's Sona-chan's rival." She revealed, embarrassing Sona. "Ever since they were little, they always had competitions. Sona-chan was adorable, and would always try and one up her, it's why she's come here, and doing these extra tasks. Well, it is also cute as well, because I love Sona-chan! Ma-tan, we also have to help Sona-chan not lose to Seekivaira-chan and then we can have a threesome with her!"

With fire in her eyes, and her soul, she raised her fist into the air, and looked extremely happy.

Sona's embarrassment appeared more on her face, her face going bright red.

Sona composed herself, though Makoto could see that she was pinching her own leg, probably a technique to keep herself calm, and collected. Makoto didn't blame her actually honestly, if he had Serafall as a sister, and not a lover, he would also be extremely embarrassed.

"That's why I will create the report which needs to be submitted to the Underworld now, and ignore Onee-sama, she's just embarrassing me again, and Seekvaira-san isn't going to do anything to me at all." Serafall showed tears in her eyes. "That's why I want to know the present state of the monsters and Youkai living in this town."

"Koneko-chan." Makoto spoke up, looking at the young girl. "Can't you help Koneko-chan? You're a Youkai, and you live in this town."

"...I'm in a peerage, former Youkai Mako-kun, wouldn't work."

"Oh...there goes my idea then."

Makoto's words made Serafall give a giggle.

"Cute idea Ma-tan~"

"Well, what about Kunou-san? She's a Youkai, can't you ask her?"

"No, she's a Princess, and...well, there's a few reasons that I couldn't."

Makoto didn't know what those were, so Serafall kicked in.

"Well, it would seem bad if my Queen's pact partner just summoned a Princess to help my Imouto, and if Seekvaira-chan found out, Sona-chan would be embarrassed, so that's also a reason Ma-tan. But since it didn't work, let's go and ask the knowledgeable Kappa-chan who lives in the swamp located on the outskirts of town. If he doesn't comply, I'll go and steal that bastards soul~"

"Geez! That went dark fast!"

Kalawarner cried out, but Serafall grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course, this is for my Sona-chan! We have to do this for her, she's sexy and adorable, and should be making love to my Ma-tan! Don't worry about it, we've got to have some fun! Yes boy, that's right!"

The others felt worried about what Sona was going to do, because of the wild way that she looked. Makoto on the other hand, saw Sona shake her head.

"Impossible Onee-sama. That Kappa returned to his homeland, isn't that right Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki showed a confident look on her face, pushing up her glasses.

"He said that he will inherit the family business to cultivate cucumbers. So, we can't ask him for some help. He didn't want to be a rapper anymore."

"Did you just say rapping Kappa?"

Makoto thought he heard wrong, but Sona showed a calm face.

"The Kappa left its home because it didn't want to inherit the family cucumber business and started living in this town. It was fond of rapping. I often listened to his song, 'Shirikodama Rhapsody'. Even though rap isn't one of my own favourites, I also thought that it would be nice, and I do like the sound of the rapping Kappa."

As Makoto wondered about Sona listening to rap, how awesome that would be, Koneko placed a hand to her chest.

"…The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama."

"M-My! Koneko-chan! You've got a talent for rapping!"

Makoto praised while clapping his hands, Koneko gaining a shy expression on her face, and allowed her Nekomata parts to be released. Her tail went around Makoto's body, and her cute expression went to the young boys face, she showed a cheerful smile.

"Mako-kun, I'll rap anytime Mako-kun asks me."

"S-Sure, I'd happily listen to all of Koneko-chan's raps! A-And you're so cute with your Nekomata parts out!"

"Nyan~"

Makoto felt like melting on the spots, cat girls were one of his weaknesses.

"Koneko-san was his fan, and apparently, seems to be using those skills to taking to seducing Makoto-sama as well, stupid cat."

Ravel said it with a small smile on her face, but clearly, it was trying its best to stay there. Koneko dared her eyes backwards towards Ravel, then laid her head on his chest. He knew that she was doing this because she was doing this to annoy Ravel. But he was enamoured by his cuteness.

Yumi then continued the conversation, adding to it with a small smile.

"But it seems like he went to his homeland because his Otou-sama got a 'plate shortening disease'. His family has a rare and old Youkai way of cultivating cucumber, so with this they would be able to pass on the traditions."

"Then it looks like we have to ask the gossip loving Dullahan that lives in the old mansion located in the fourth district. It's a bit weird, so we might have to be cautious."

Asia though, looked confused about something.

"Dullahan? What is a Dullahan?"

"I don't know, what's a Dullahan with you~?" Serafall's joke fell flat, no one laughed, Serafall's eyes narrowing. "Whatever, Gabriel would've laughed. But I'm glad she's not here either way, she can jump into a volcano and have fun there."

"Sera-tan, don't be mean."

Serafall showed a cute pout, and whined at the same time. But Makoto didn't respond, knowing it would set her off.

Irina, watching on, bounced upwards, and showed a wide smile.

"She's referring to the headless armoured Knight. It rides on a huge horse while carrying its head with its arm. It's a monster which declares peoples death and it mainly lives in Europe. I have defeated them a couple of times as well with Xenovia...though she kept trying to steal their heads, poor Dullahan's, she went too far. Then again, she thought that it would be funny, and she didn't even remember the time that we fought a Vampire, so she clearly is having issues right now."

Irina explained happily, and then Yumi produced a book, showing it towards Makoto.

"Monster encyclopedia. When you say the name of the monster you want to look up, it will automatically open the page for you. For example, Dullahan."

Then the book opened by itself, and the pages began changing automatically, and went through some pages. Then it stopped. When Makoto looked, there is a illustration of a headless Knight along with symbols that Makoto could read, due to him being able to read Devils letters, having had to learn them for the Devils world, which he had to make a movement.

"That Dullahan had a serious hernia a few days ago and is hospitalised now."

Tsubaki explained towards Sona who sighed at the report.

"I see, looks like Dullahan is also having difficulties...no, I can't lose. I have to go and beat Seekvaira-san, she can't beat me. She's always trying to be better than me, she can't win...I have to find away around this."

Sona seemed to be really focused, like she was going to do something.

"Geez, Sona-chan's surely up for it. Say, I've got an idea. Wanna do a study on Ma-tan's penis~?"

"Sera-tan! Y-You can't say that!"

Serafall looked on adorably, seeing Sona's face flashing red.

"But, that's a cute thing to study."

"I'm not a Youkai though! I'm a..." Makoto briefly remembered what he was, his eyes going down to the ground. "...Well, I'm just a Devil, she can't make a st-study on my p-penis! A-And even if she wasn't doing Youkai, I doubt the Underworld would be interested in, my manhood."

"Well, I'm interested in it Ma-tan."

Serafall's words showed a smile on her face.

Sona inhaled deeply, and darkly.

"Onee-sama, stop this right now. I'm not going to be interested in Hyoudou-kun's pe...pe...well, his lower body anytime soon, and I do not need to know about what you and he have done together, that's not my business."

"Sona-chan's jealous~ You've been thinking about the cute Shota-kun too, right? Do you wanna touch Ma-tan or something? It would be fine you know? He would be wanting to feel your naughty hands sliding up his-"

"D-Don't even start with me!" Sona snapped, and looked to the side shyly. "A-Anyway, we have to show that there are another way...wait, there is something..." Her eyes briefly went to Makoto. The boy blinked, Sona continuing. "There is a human who is very knowledgeable about monsters in this academy."

Makoto felt his life slowly slipping, he knew what she was talking about, and it was, frightening to say the least.

"No...you can't mean…"

"Hyoudou-kun, that is to say..."

Sona tried to explain, but the young boy shook his head.

"N-No! Not her! You can't have her come here! She'll do weird things again! She's insane! She'll attack me without remorse! D-Don't you know what she used to do!? She tried to molest me on a regular basis! D-Do you want me to me molested or something!? We can't have her come here again! She's too weird, please don't make her come here! She's too dark for someone like me! I might seriously die!"

"Now, now Hyoudou-kun, don't be so worried. She's not going to abuse you-"

"Who said anything about abuse?! She'll downright touch me in places I don't want her to touch!"

"Hyoudou-kun..."

"No, I can't! I can't have her come hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

"I can't believe that she is here..."

Makoto looked on sometime later, within the student council, Kiyome Abe was right there, wearing her outfit for tennis. She opened her legs briefly, showing her panties, Makoto's eyes turning to the side, he couldn't deal with this.

Kiyome looked on happily, and her large horse beside her in the student council room (Makoto didn't even know how she was allowed to have that come inside, since Sona usually was a sticker for the rules), petting it and he also saw that there was

A headless armoured Knight was behind her, Makoto feeling ackward about all of this. He didn't hate Kiyome, he was scared of Kiyome. And whatever she was going to do, he knew she was going to do something.

Her eyes went towards Makoto, and her face lifted up.

"Makoto-kyun, you're looking sexy today, with your tight body and I wanna touch your lower body with my hands and my breasts..."

"I'm leaving."

Makoto stood to leave, but Sona placed her hand out.

"Wait, please."

Makoto looked towards Serafall, who nodded her head. He sighed outloud, and sat down. Kiyome crossed her legs, showing a dirty grin on her face.

"Ufufu, it's a good horse don't you think? A few days ago, the head of Dullahan, Mr Smith, was hospitalised. So I was asked to look after it in the mean time." Her eyes went towards Makoto, and she smirked. "I'll take you in as well Makoto-kyun, all you have to do is ask me. So, have you got anything you'd like to ask me?"

"No."

Makoto's dry reply didn't go over well with Kiyome. She let out a cry, and touched her own breast briefly, her eyes on the black and blonde haired boy. Makoto felt grossed out, but Yumi's arms went around the boys body and comforted him so he didn't have to feel worried anymore.

"Tch, don't worry your tight body, I'll soon have my way with you." Makoto whimpered, but Kiyome turned behind her, pointing at he suit of armour. "And this here is Mr Smith's body. Though I'm sure his armour would look good on Makoto-kyun's frame as well, his delicate little hips, his sweet tight little butt, and also his-"

"Alright, stop frightening Makoto-kun right now."

Yumi demanded from her, her arms around Makoto's body. Even though he had faced strong opponents, she could see why this woman would be frightening. Kiyome is quite the handful to say the least

Sona crossed her eyes, looking towards the armour.

"Bringing a monster within the campus is against school rules."

"Then why do you allow Saji-kun and Hyoudou Issei-kun on the campus then?"

Sona rolled her eyes, Serafall on the other hand couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, she's got you there Sona-chan."

"R-Right...answer the question Abe-san, and not a joke answer. Don't need to fill Onee-sama's ego or anything of the sort."

Kiyome rolled her eyes, but did answer anyway.

"During the time that its head is hospitalised, the body-kun can act by himself correct? That's why I'm taking care of it along with the horse. But I thought giving them free food won't be good, so I gave them jobs to do. As the tennis club's mascot character! Dullahan, the "Headless Honda-kun"! The watermelon is a replacement for his head! Don't you think it fits with the season for summer?"

"Mascot!? You can't have that as a mascot! Others would be convinced that it is from another world, which it is! So, why say that?! Even going as far as to say 'Honda-kun' like that! Y-You can't just suddenly just say something like that!"

"Well, my last mascot was unavailable, you Makoto-kyun, so I couldn't do anything else. I was going to allow you to show me your sexy tight body, and you wouldn't allow me to see it, so I chose the headless boy here, and he's working out he's my mascot, that's the end of it."

"We can't help it if it is a mascot."

"Kaichou!? Eeh!? You are alright with it!? It doesn't have a head you know!?"

"The head isn't a problem. I accept this term."

Sona's dry reply to Saji, and a shaking fist of Serafall, silenced the young man.

Kiyome crossed her legs once more, and overlooked the young man on Yumi's lap, sharpening her eyes.

"So then, Sona-san. What business do you have with me?"

"The captain of the tennis club, Abe Kiyome-san. I'm sorry to bother you, but may I interview you who is a beast tamer? I would also be happy if you would tell me a few things about the monsters and youkai that you have under your control."

Sona's words caused Kiyome to think about it for a few moments. Her eyes went towards Makoto deviously.

"I have conditions."

"W-What conditions?"

Sona was hesitant to ask, as her eyes kept going to Makoto. She worried for the Shota, knowing what she would do to Makoto.

Kiyome raised her head.

"I want Makoto-kyun to date me."

"No!"

Makoto yelled out, but Sona placed her finger out.

"Now hold on Hyoudou-kun, lets listen to her."

"I'm not doing it! I wont do it!"

Makoto damn sure made that he wasn't going to do something like that.

"Hyoudou-kun, don't worry, I'm sure that it would be nice for you."

Makoto held his head down in fear. But Kiyome grinned.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! Usually a trade with a Devil would be worrying, since they'd take my soul or something. But I feel content with Makoto-kyun and having fun with him. So, I'd like one boyfriend for me please, along with dressup time with Makoto-kyun in cute outfits, also I wish to grope Makoto-kyun's cute butt for a while, and have him call me Onee-sama. If those criteria are met, then I'll be happy."

Sona and the others put on an astonished face at her words, they couldn't believe that she would do that. Though Makoto knew all too well, and this was a reason why he didn't want to be around when she would do things of this nature.

"Are you being serious?"

At her question, Kiyome nodded her head towards Sona.

"That's right, I want to play with Makoto-kyun, since he denied my requests from the Devils, it seems that I have to use underhanded methods. I'm okay with that, I can do that, I'll just play with Makoto-kyun in my own way."

"Touch my Ma-tan, and I'm gonna take your soul! I'll make sure your soul is destroyed or something!"

Serafall became aggressive, making Kiyome shed tears.

"No! Don't take my soul! Please! Also don't destroy my soul either! I'm a good person damn it! Help me please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you want! Just don't destroy my soul! I want to go to Heaven one day! Please! Please don't hurt meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Serafall rushed her, gripping her shirt, and pulled her up. She aggressively got in the face of Kiyome, and looked wild all the same. Like she was going to murder someone, like she was going to take someone away.

"Then help my Sona-chan and I wont have to take your Shotacon's soul! You Shotacon! Don't make me take your tasty, tasty soul!"

Serafall's wild eyes were too frightening for the young woman, she felt like she was going to die.

Kiyome cried "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and jumped away, falling onto the ground with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"No! Don't take it! I need that for the future! Please don't take my soul! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being horny! I'm sorry for wanting Shota's! I want them all and I want Makoto-kyun to be with my Shota's for fun too! I just want to experience Shota goodness! It's too good and pure! I wanna feel his penis!"

"Don't talk about my penis perv!"

Makoto yelled with fresh tears dangling by his eyes.

"Makoto-kyun, don't you want sexy Onee-sama to take care of you? I'll really play with you all night and all day. It will be the best, and all you have to do is anything I say~ Then Sona-san can have her interview, and then we'll all be happy. She'll definitely be able to have anything she wants, and you'll want for nothing as well."

Makoto shook his head again and again, not wanting to be groped by any of them.

Sona, seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, released a sigh.

"I have an idea, Abe-san. About this, why don't we have a match between you, and myself. Perhaps, in a game of chess?"

"No, because everyone knows you're the reigning Queen of chess, and no one can defeat you."

"My soul taking sounds good, doesn't it?"

Serafall's threat made Kiyome cry. She placed her hand on her mouth, and sobbed hard into her hand, not wanting to lose her soul. It was understandable however, she was a normal human and to her, losing her soul would be the worst thing ever.

"No! Don't take my soul! A competition sounds good! But one that I could win!" Then Kiyome seemed like she thought of something and put on a lecherous smile. "Ufufufu, I just thought of something interesting. It won't be fun if we do this for free. So how about this? Let's have a tennis match between me and the monsters under my control against Sona-san and some of her friends. How about if the loser has to obey whatever the winner says for free?"

"No, because you're going to try and hurt Hyoudou-kun if I agree to that. Though a match like that does sound interesting. How about you cooperate with me and do the interview, and you ask for something reasonable."

Kiyome's eyes went towards Makoto, and she licked her lips. Makoto felt worried, curling up to Yumi who held the boy tightly in her arms.

"Damn, you're so adorable, you can cuddle up to Onee-sama here like that."

"No, leave me alone!"

She clicked her tongue, Makoto's face showing he wasn't going to be messed with either.

Kiyome continued to look on towards the blonde and black haired boy.

"I have decided. If I win, can I take Makoto-kyun with me and play with him?"

"Right, give me your soul."

Serafall approached darkly and angrily.

"No! I didn't mean it! I'm fucking sorry!"

Kiyome shed tears of a large kind, so Sona hummed to herself.

"How about, not Hyoudou-kun but something of somewhat value."

Kiyome raised her eyebrows.

"What could that be then?"

"A picture of you, and Hyoudou-kun hugging."

"Kaichou!"

"You can't be serious!"

Elmen and Ravel complained, Sona held out her hand.

"However, that's as far as you may go. Considering that Hyoudou-kun clearly is uncomfortable with you, being around, you'll have to earn your hug, and picture, but after that, please stop harassing Hyoudou-kun."

"Or I'll take your soul!"

Kiyome shed more tears when Serafall threatened that. Sona sighed, but rolled with it regardless, knowing that she was only trying to help out. Even if it was a frightening experience for the young woman to bare.

"I agree with your conditions, just don't take my soul."

Sona looked towards Serafall who pursed her lips angrily.

Sona tapped her foot, but Serafall didn't seem to care all that much and was going to keep glaring at Kiyome.

"Onee-sama?"

"I'm not gonna let her do things with my Ma-tan! She's crazed! She keeps trying to take advantage of my Queen! As if, she's almost as bad as Gabriel!"

"Onee-sama, I'm trying to make a deal, don't come between that. Please agree to the terms that you wont take her soul."

Serafall clicked her tongue, but nodded regardless.

"Fine, I wont take her soul. But if she goes beyond the agreement, then I'm taking her soul. And I'll give it to Gabriel, a fate worse than death. She's the one that we have to watch out for Ma-tan, she's an insane woman that needs to stop."

Kiyome shivered on the spot. But then she regained her courage when she looked towards Makoto once more, slurping at the sight of him.

"Ohohohohohoho! Then it is settled! The truth is, it would be foolish for you to challenge me who is the captain of the tennis club! So train as much as you can! My adorable monsters that I am in control of can play tennis perfectly as well!"

"I will show you how High Class Devils play tennis. And for Hyoudou-kun's safety, I shall thoroughly beat you!" Serafall prompted Sona to say more, so she sighed. "And...I'll also have my Onee-sama take your soul if you try and deceive us."

"U-Understood! No soul taking and I'll do different things with him! Hohohohohohohoho! We can do this together! Now, I have to go, because I'm scared of all of you, especially you Maou-sama who keeps wanting my soul! Goodbye for now! Don't touch me, and we'll be alright!"

Kiyome stood up, and rushed away from the area, she was too frightened for anything else right now. Somehow, Makoto knew he would be getting himself into a situation like this, he usually did when it came to Serafall anyway.

* * *

After everything that went down at the school with Kiyome, Makoto returned back to his home, and wormed his way inside without being seen. Flying up the stairs with quick legs, he avoided a conversation he would rather not have about where he was, and strode up the stairs, carefully avoiding anyone that could get in his way.

Though when he made it up the stairs, and stripped off his clothes to go for a bath while wrapping a towel around his waist, he entered, only to see Gabriel sat in the bath, with no towel covering her. He could see her flawless skin, her large breasts that floated in the water due to the size, and her very curvy body, and was glad that she was in here, rather than near Ise's room, knowing what he might do, and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the cute naive Gabriel.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Gabriel-san!"

Gabriel was alerted to his voice, and held a small blush on her cheeks.

"N-No, I'm sorry, I took Makoto-kun's private bath, please forgive me."

"N-No, it's okay, I'll just take a bath after you!"

Makoto went to turn, but Gabriel stood up, and showed everything off. He averted his eyes from her, as she grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her body.

"No, wait, please Makoto-kun. Have a bath w-with me, I wish to talk to you about a few things."

"Eh...a-are you sure it is okay?"

"Yes, please come into the bath with me."

Makoto summoned his courage and looked back. The way Gabriel was bent over, really didn't help his situation. He felt his towel rising due to feeling a certain way about Gabriel. He quickly rushed to the bath and sat down, folding his legs so he isn't visible to the young girl. Gabriel got in beside Makoto, and moved closer to the young boy.

"G-Gabriel-san..."

"Hehe, don't worry Makoto-kun, I trust you in the bath with me~" Makoto smiled softly, while his nervousness was evident on his face. "By the way, I've been speaking with Asia-san and the wedding, and I would like your opinion on a few things. The groom also has to be involved as well~"

"Erm...you do know that I was kinda forced to propose to her, right?"

"...So Makoto-kun doesn't want to marry Asia-san?"

"N-No...I mean, I do want to one day, of course...I want to propose in my own way, and not have it be forced, you know...?"

"So, Makoto-kun, you love Asia-san, yes?"

Makoto briefly thought of Asia, and her ways and smiled softly.

"Totally, I am in love with Asia-chan, and one day, I would want Asia-chan to be my wife."

Upon hearing that, Gabriel claps her hands together.

"Then I can still plan out the wedding ceremony. I am pleased. Also, Makoto-kun, what do you think about me?"

"A-As in what way...?"

"As a woman."

Gabriel replied with a blushing face, which matched his own, he fidgeted with his fingers in a shy manner.

"Y-You...G-Gabriel-san, you've very kind, and lovely, and very beautiful...honestly, you're more of what I thought an Angel would be like, you're even more generous than what I had as an Angel in my head. Despite Sera-tan saying bad things to you, you always bounce back..."

"Ooh, do not be worried, Serafall-san and I are super best friends." Makoto chuckled awkwardly, and just allowed her to believe that was true. "Also, Makoto-kun...about what we talked about the other day, about you being an Evil Dragon...to me, Makoto-kun is still Makoto-kun, it doesn't matter to me if you're an Evil Dragon or a human or even a Devil, I've seen Makoto-kun's kindness, all I have to do is look at Asia-san and then I know how happy you've made her, she smiles everyday and sings nothing but your praises, that's why, if it isn't too much trouble, I might start pursuing Makoto-kun as well, and hope w-we can go on a date in the future..."

"G-Gabriel-san...y-you're really saying that...y-you want to pursue s-someone like me...? But why...?"

Makoto didn't understand what he had, was appealing to Gabriel. What could he possess that she liked? She literally could have anyone, she was so beautiful that anyone would be lucky to even stand near her, never mind actually be intimate with her. But here she was, saying these words now, it made Makoto feel, special, but he didn't know what he did to deserve it.

Gabriel placed a hand on the young boys face, and gently brushed his cheek which was turning redder.

"All of Makoto-kun's life, both of them, I've seen your hardships, and between us, I am glad you are who you are now, because you're very kind, wise, and a lovely soul. Serafall-san picked the right person to be her Queen. I wish I could have made Makoto-kun an Angel, my Angel, then we could have stayed together always..."

"Made me an Angel...?"

"Oh, it is in the works, I'll explain soon enough when it is ready."

Gabriel gave a surprisingly smile that caused his heart to skip a beat. She then bent her head towards his own. Gently, she pressed her lips against his cheek, making him blush brightly and even Gabriel blushed as well.

"Gabriel-san..."

"Makoto-kun, never change, okay? Even though you found out you're an Evil Dragon, there's no ounce of evil inside of you, maybe you can change the name of Evil, to Pure, or Celestial, that would be good, yes? A Celestial Dragon Makoto-kun, that sounds amazing to me."

"That sounds wonderful Gabriel-san."

Gabriel clapped her hands together once more, and took Makoto's head, laying it on her large breast. He gasped and went to pull away, but she kept his head there.

"P-Please don't be worried, while Serafall-san isn't around, you can rely on me a-and you can a-also sleep on my breasts..."

Makoto's head sunk into her chest, and she made a smile appear on her face. Together, they enjoyed their bath together, a private moment between the two of them, and they felt closer than ever.

* * *

After finishing his crazy bath, he went towards his bedroom and he came into contact with Kunou in his bedroom. He didn't expect to see her there, but there she was, looking right towards him with a small smile on her soft looking lips.

"Kunou-san, what are you doing here? I didn't summon you. Not that I'm unhappy to see you, just a little unexpected."

"Ooh Kunou knows, but Kunou wishes to play with Onii-chan for a little while, okay Onii-chan?"

Makoto released a yawn from his mouth, but still offered her a smile from the young boy.

"Eeh, I'm a little tired to be honest Kunou-san. We can talk if you'd like?"

Kunou tipped her head to the side, then patted the bed.

"Before that Onii-chan, Kunou did as you asked beforehand and got some info for you! Kunou left it in the draw there."

She pointed to the side, Makoto offering a smile.

"Thank you very much Kunou-san, it's going to be a great help." Makoto walked over to the draw, and looked inside of said draw, seeing that there were some papers there, he looked over them, and his face turned even more upwards. "Yes, this is exactly it! Thanks Kunou-san, you've done amazing work for me!"

"Ooh Onii-chan, Kunou will blush if you keep being kind to Kunou."

Makoto strolled over to Kunou, and pushed closer.

"So, Kunou-san. What reward would you like? As part of our pact of course."

"Y-Yes, Kunou wishes to kiss this time, on the cheeks! Both cheeks!"

Makoto hummed to himself, then pulled closer, gently pressing his lips to Kunou's left cheek, and then her right cheek, he didn't mind doing that for her, he quite liked Kunou. Kunou's face burned red at the touch, and did the same to Makoto's cheeks, making him smile, and pat her head.

"You're so cute Kunou-san. And a very great helper as well."

"T-Then Onii-chan approves of Kunou?"

Makoto wore an unsure look.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I approve of you?"

"No reason! Kunou is just happy that Onii-chan approves of Kunou and Onii-chan really looks tired." Kunou moved closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. "Then Kunou shall do her duties, and look after Onii-chan's body! Onii-chan, please sit down and I'll give Onii-chan a massage."

"A massage huh? What reward would I have to give Kunou-san for that?"

Kunou shook her head, patting the bed.

"Nothing, this is free from Kunou! Please allow Kunou to do something, since Kunou knows you're busy, and Kunou wishes to be a good pact partner and take away that stress that you have, okay Onii-chan?"

Makoto smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure, I don't mind if you don't mind?"

Kunou stood up on the bed, showing a cute smile as her tails came out, spreading around. The soft fluffiness of the tails truly did look appealing to Makoto's eye. He did often wonder what it must be like to have such a feel of those tails.

"With Kunou's tails, Kunou can touch many places, and make Onii-chan feel good in different places! That's Kunou's job, to make Onii-chan's life easier after all! And Kunou's going to do just that! She's going to make all the moments with Onii-chan all the more better!"

"Okay Kunou-san, thank you. Oh, by the way, have you seen Sera-tan? I'd like to talk to her about something's."

Makoto looked around to see if there was any signs of her, since sometimes she did like to hide. But Kunou showed a cute pout.

"Sorry Onii-chan, Serafall-sama said that she would be busy tonight. She said, that she would have to t-talk to the Underworld, she mentioned something about a replacement for something called a douchebag...Kunou wonders who she was talking about?"

"Oh...I see. Oh, don't worry about it, she's probably just busy doing some Maou business."

Makoto felt slightly disappointed, as he had questions for her. But since Kunou was here, he didn't want to put a downer on the mood, and just continued to smile, though it was falling slightly due to depression.

"But don't worry Onii-chan, Kunou's here! And she'll take care of you! Now, please take off your shirt and lay on the bed, face first~"

Makoto did just that, he didn't mind taking off his shirt, he was so used to it now with the others, he didn't even consider that Kunou might become embarrassed, and she did, once seeing his form, his muscles, and his toned flat stomach, the body of a man before her, Kunou felt heat inside of her pooling everywhere.

Kunou's eyes fluttered at the sight of the young boys body.

"O-Onii-chan, your body is..."

Makoto tipped his head.

"Something wrong Kunou-san?"

Kunou shook her head with a massive blush on her cheeks.

"N-No! Not at all! Kunou's not noticing Onii-chan's body or anything!"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, and got onto the bed. Kunou shyly got right next to him, and then blushed even more. Makoto looked towards her, and offered a kind smile towards the young adorable fox girl.

"Are you sure you're okay Kunou-san? Are you embarrassed?"

"N-No! Kunou's just not used to seeing Onii-chan's body like this! A-Also Onii-chan, would it be okay if Kunou stayed tonight as well?"

"Is Yasaka-sama okay with that?"

Kunou showed a sheepish smile.

"Kunou will ask soon."

"Good girl."

Makoto felt Kunou's body go onto his own. And her tails also began wrapping around the boys body. His waist, his arms, his legs, and even ran up to his crotch area. Makoto's eye widened in surprise at the touch of her tails in such an area, but she sat down on his butt, and blushed brightly, allowing her hands to touch his back.

As soon as she did, Makoto shivered at the touch of her hands.

"Onii-chan?"

"Your hands are soft, Kunou-san. It was surprising, is all."

Kunou giggled to herself.

"Onii-chan is nice, don't worry Onii-chan, I can do this."

Slowly, Kunou's hands slid up and down Makoto's back, while he relaxed.

Kunou was glad that she could help in her own way. Even if it was only a little bit, she could help Makoto relax, which he desperately needed at that moment in time.

But as he had his back massaged, Kunou's face couldn't help but turn more red by the second.

She continued sliding her hands on his back, and her tails went around the boys body as well.

"Onii-chan..."

Suddenly, Kunou became even shyer, making Makoto turn his neck towards her.

"Yes, Kunou-san?"

Kunou's face continued to turn red, and she put out her hand. He took her hand as he turned around. Kunou fell onto his lap, and allowed her tails to go around his form once more.

"It's nothing but...Onii-chan, would it be okay if...Kunou sometimes stays with Onii-chan...a-and learn about how to be a b-b-bri...n-no! Kunou can't say it!"

She seemed flustered, and Makoto was trying to work out the word she was trying to say.

"Eeeh, you can stay with me Kunou-san, as long as you and Yasaka-sama permits~"

"Then everything's good! Being with Onii-chan is the best, you always make everything good."

"Hehe, I'm glad, Kunou-san."

Kunou fell against Makoto, like a ball of fur, though he didn't know, she was very cuddly.

* * *

The day of the match, Makoto just wanted to die right there and then. He hated this agreement already and even though Makoto's unofficial peerage were there to support him, he still didn't think he'd be able to do this.

"Ufufu. I will applaud you for not running away, especially you Makoto-kyun, you're looking cute in your tight outfit as always."

Kiyome, who was waiting for them at the tennis court, welcomes them all with a suspicious smile.

On the other side of the fence, different types of monsters are glaring at them. Makoto noticed the different things that were there, and even the Dullanhan's body Honda was waving at Makoto like a good guy, who waved right back like a good guy.

"We will have ourselves win today. Hyoudou-kun, everyone, we can't lose to this woman."

Sona declared it confidently, but her body was shaking in the outfit that she was wearing. Even Makoto felt terrible about the thing that he was wearing. Serafall, who was waving energetically from behind, licked their lips dangerously, and also hungrily, seeing the outfits Makoto and Sona and the others wore.

Everyone, had on a magical girls (boys in Makoto's case) outfit, though easy for moment, embarrassing to wear.

"Serafall-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! W-Why am I in the girls outfit!?"

Saji cried out angrily, and sadly, but Serafall shook her fist at him.

"Don't start Saji."

Serafall's words were callous and cold at the same time, Saji wanted to die at that moment.

"B-But he gets to wear the boys outfit!"

Serafall inhaled a dark breath, Saji released a small cry and moved away.

Kiyome's eyes went towards Sona who glared right back.

"There would be two single matches and one double match. The team who gets two victories wins. Sona-san and I will have to participate. The remaining players will be determined by drawing lots."

The drawing lot was prepared by Kiyome. She sure has good preparations. Everyone there was an contender, so any of them could do it. Makoto hoped Asia wouldn't be the one that did it, since she couldn't do it that well, though anyone else and he was sure that he would be able to do it...though he didn't want to fight either.

"Singles."

"Singles."

The singles would be Millicas, and Irina. Makoto inhaled a deep breath at that, he was glad that he wouldn't have to do it.

"Doubles."

Sona will be one of the players for the doubles, and Makoto hoped that Yumi or Koneko or even Kalawarner would be a good move to make next since they all were strong people.

Makoto pulled out a ticket, and looked to see that it was red, the tip of it that is, and he knew what that meant. Sona, having fire in her eyes and Saji, with tears in his eyes, both looked towards Makoto.

"Looks like my partner is Hyoudou-kun. Let's do our best Hyoudou-kun, I'm sure that we can do this together."

"Eeeh? Well, I guess so...just don't let her touch me..."

His eyes went towards Kiyome, and Kiyome showed a wink. Makoto didn't like that at all, and wanted to run and cry. That's how he felt, he just wanted to disappear and not hurt him anymore, but Sona looked resolute.

* * *

The match began not long afterwards, and it was Millicas up first. Her opponent was...

"Let's do our best."

It was a girl monster who has both arms as wings.

"Uwaaaaaah! Cute! So there are monsters like these as well!"

Saji let out a cry from the top of his lungs, Momo and Ruruko looking on with a sad face.

"So it's a harpy. It's a winged monster. Majority of them are females." Makoto heard Serafall explain. "By the way Ma-tan, you could just have one of them as your familiar as well, it wouldn't be so bad, right?"

The Harpy holds the tennis racket with its wings, and confronts Millicas on the course.

"Millicas-san, do your best! You can do this right now!"

Millicas heard Makoto's cheer, and spun the racket in her hands, and swayed her body. From that, Millicas' skirt was briefly blown up, showing her panties to Makoto. Makoto was surprised she didn't seem to care, and actually looked happy about doing it.

"Do your best as well Harpy-chan!"

"What the heck are you saying?"

Elmen growled at Saji.

Saji showed a strong face.

"What?! She's beautiful! She wants to succeed! She'll do what she can to win! E-Even though I want Kaichou to win as well, I also have to show such a face for her too! She's beautiful, and I want to marry the young woman as well! I love you Harpy-chan!"

Elmen showed a disgusted face, but Kalawarner snickered.

"The only pussy you can get is of the avian kind."

Saji's eyes stared holes into Kalawarner's skull, but Irina placed a hand on Saji's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be sleeping with birds."

"W-Wait, I'm not-"

"It's animal cruelty." Irina put on sad eyes, Makoto giving her a curious look. "Yes, you might not have the best luck due to the naughty things you say, but to have intercourse with a bird...that's mean and cruel Saji-san, I'm not happy."

"W-Wait, you've got this mixed up..."

"I also think this as well." Asia placed her hands together. "Dear Lord, bless Saji-senpai as he tries to come away from the bird loving and move to the more normal humanoid form. Amen."

With a bow of her head, Saji's skull filled with pain, dropping to his knees due to the prayer of Asia.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh! W-Why are you praying for me!? Are you insane!?"

Asia pulled away with Saji's aggressive trait being shown, but Makoto placed himself between them.

"Don't yell at Asia-chan, she was only trying to help you!"

"By trying to murder me!?"

"No, by trying to stop making you sleep with birds!"

Saji went to stand up, but Serafall grabbed his collar, and threw him down to the ground, stopping his movements.

As the fight was going on, Millicas and the harpy were going back and forth with the ball. Millicas was doing her best, she was showing speed she hadn't before, and was overwhelming the harpy by herself.

"S-Stop Gremory girl! Y-You're tough!"

Makoto looked on with surprise that the harpy even knew Millicas' family name, but Yumi swept in behind him, and rested a hand on his butt, Makoto falling back against her, and sighed softly.

"Yumi-senpai, w-what are you doing?"

A small grope from her, also made her smile when seeing his face turn slightly red.

"Fueee, Makoto-kun. Don't you know, she also is a very popular girl in every circle I'd imagine. It would be hard to find someone who doesn't know who she was. She's also going to be joining your peerage, so when she does, I'm sure that it is going to be fun."

Makoto didn't know about 'fun' but he was glad for the explanation.

"You're open!"

Millicas swatted the ball hard, and it came fast. The harpy could hardly believe how fast it was going, even possibly breaking the sound barrier in some places. She let out a cry as the ball zipped past her ear, making the sound bend to that ear, and made her let out a cry, falling down to the ground.

"Iyaaaaaaaan! This Devil-chan is very strong!"

The harpy let out a cry, and she turned her eyes sadly downwards, Millicas having beaten the enemy harpy, with dominance in her mind. Saji, looking on, felt tears springing from his eyes, and let out a large and long "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" causing Sona to let out a sigh.

"Saji, calm down-"

"Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Serafall screamed, pumping her fists up and down again and again. "Alright! We won! We did it! Go Millicas-chan! You did very well! You're awesome! Thank you for being so awesome Millicas-chan! I'll definitely let you play with Ma-tan for this win!"

Makoto slapped himself in the head, but Millicas pushed her fingers together shyly.

"Ooh Makoto-san and I being together, that would be fun...I can't wait for that."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly as a response, but Serafall looked happily determined right now.

* * *

"Now, it's my turn."

Irina headed to the court while spinning her racket. Even though she hadn't really played it before, she still was going to do her best for Makoto and the likes. She didn't know Sona that well, so she decided to do it just for him.

"Pleased to have you challenging me."

Irina's opponent is a woman who's lower half body is that of a snake. And her upper half was a human.

"Lamia tribe, I see. Like I thought, majority of her kind must be females."

Millicas said it towards Makoto as she came to his side. Koneko from the other side of Makoto, took the blonde and black haired boys hand, and looked curiously towards her.

"...This would be Ise-senpai's ultimate fantasy as well."

Makoto sweatdropped, but knew that she was probably right on the money with that one.

"W-Well, I mean..."

"Lamia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! It's so beautiful! She's a beauty as well!"

Saji's lustful eyes ran themselves up and down the Lamia's body, Koneko sweatdropping.

"...Right, forgot, we have a Ise-senpai with us, in the form of another perverted Pawn."

Makoto couldn't deny that she was right in that regard, Saji and Ise truly were alike.

Then Honda the Dullahan came and served the watermelon. Makoto looked on and wondered if it would be hard for the snake girl to move her body, since the ground wasn't the most slippery or the fact that the terrain wasn't even all that smooth either.

"Mggh! You are pretty good! But I'm cool too!"

Irina was having a hard time, but the woman was doing her best. She moved gracefully, and fast. Yumi knew she could move faster, but it didn't matter, Irina was having fun and that's all that mattered in the end.

Kiyome also noticed it, and was worried about her Lamia losing the match. She couldn't have it. Her eyes looked for any weakness, but she couldn't find it. She felt sick, she didn't want to lose before she could begin, she felt like she was going to die.

Kiyome moved closer to Makoto's body, having thought of a plan once seeing the way that Irina was looking towards the young boy, and even winked sometimes. Kiyome understood what her weakness would be and that was, Makoto himself.

She manoeuvred her body behind Makoto's own, and her lecherous eyes ran over his form. She licked her lips excitedly, and earnestly, she wanted to do this. She wanted to do this for herself, even though she also wanted to win,

GROPE!

"Iyaaaaaaaa! W-What are you doing!?"

Makoto turned around and slapped Kiyome's hand away from Makoto's butt, an embarrassed blush on his face, but on her face, she looked oddly complete right now, her face was red from lust, and her desire leaked from her eyes as well. She looked as if she had seen and felt something amazing, and it frightened Makoto honestly.

"Ma-chan?! W-What happened?!"

Irina looked away from the game for a few seconds, and in those few seconds, the ball came zooming past, and landed on the ground. Irina turned back, gob-smacked by what happened.

"You cheated!" Serafall growled, and yelled at the same time, showing a dark glare. "That's it, this is over, I'm taking this woman's soul."

Kiyome's eyes released massive tears.

"No please! I'm sorry! I was only doing it because I wanted too! I didn't know it was going to affect everything, did I?! Please don't become angry at me! This isn't my fault! You can't do this to me! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Serafall walked over to Kiyome, raising her fist. Kiyome cowered away, falling down onto the ground and wished for salvation to come. She didn't want to die or anything, she just wanted to escape the life that she had at that moment.

"You touched my cute Ma-tan's butt! Y-You did things with my cute Ma-tan! I wont settle for anything else other than your blood!"

Kiyome let out a cry and went to run, but Sona held up her hand, giving a calculating glance.

"Do not do anything Onee-sama, it's all fine."

"But Sona-chan! She did that on purpose! She did that to make Irina-chan lose! And Irina-chan is my Knight too! She can't do that! It is bad! And I don't like that about her! She needs to be punished for something like that! She has to be!"

"No! Don't punish me!"

"I'll take your soul Kiyome!"

Kiyome burst into tears, Sona however sighed, and shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine. Because Hyoudou-kun and I are last, we'll just have to show our best side and not lose."

Serafall grumbled something, but nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Irina walked off the field, holding her head in shame.

"I'm sorry for being useless..."

Sona shook her head slowly.

"It won't be a problem since Hyoudou-kun and I will settle this! So all of you don't to have to worry about anything! Because this also hinders on my pride as a Sitri, and also to show that damn Seekvaira-san who's the one who's better! I wont lose to her!"

Makoto and even Serafall couldn't recall a time when Sona looked so passionate, it actually was pretty fun.

Kiyome looked towards her crowd of monsters.

"I ended up coming out for the doubles match as well. My partner is…Yuki-onna. Come here, my adorable Yuki-onna-chan!"

"Yuki-onna...it isn't going to be a beautiful girl, is it?"

Sona slightly grinned.

"Why would you assume it would be?"

"Because the world likes messing with me sometimes."

Makoto admitted as if it was nothing at all. He just knew it wouldn't be one, and he was right when something shocking came out of the sight of the monsters.

"Hokyooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Then a white gorilla makes a howl in front of me.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

It started banging on its chest with its thick arms like a drum. It's eyes went everyone, ignoring Makoto, and settled on Saji. Saji's eyes became heavy with tears, and the Yuki-onna banged on its chest even more.

"I will introduce you to her. She is Christie a Yuki-onna and also known as a yeti, female version."

"Christieeeeeeeeeee!?" Saji shook violently while screaming, his body convulsing. "Fuck off! Yuki-onna-sama isn't some hairy thing like this which starts drumming on its head! Does it even know what drumming is!? It's the behaviour of a gorilla that it does towards its enemies! And its drumming like it! It's just a gorilla! THIS, is a gorilla!"

Saji cried even more with his argument, and surprisingly Kiyome became passionate.

"Don't be foolish! Christie is a splendid Yuki-onna! This girl's mother was a very fine Yuki-onna that drove away groups of mountain climbers to protect the mountain!"

"Of course they would run away! Anyone would run away if something like this shows up! Imagine encountering a big white gorilla! Do you think there is any other option besides running away!? Even a banana which seems like it will work, won't be useful in a snowy mountain and will be stiff like a rock! You can only use it to hammer down nails with!"

"Uho-uho."

The creature let out a noise, and kept looking at Saji, like it was hypnotized by it or something. Makoto didn't even want to think about that.

"Saji! Yuki-onna's freezing breath is powerful! If you get hit by it, you will turn into a statue of ice! You're not even fighting this, so keep your mouth quiet!"

Saji choked on his sobs, but Makoto leaned forward.

"Freezing breath, is it stronger than my Sacred Gear? That would be an interesting match, to see, right Kaichou?"

Sona placed a hand on her face, then nodded her head.

"Yes, I would believe that as well."

"Though, I can see why Saji-senpai is upset. I was thinking about something like Mizore-chan from Rosario Vampire for the Yuki-onna girl, but it seems like it didn't happen...aaha well, I suppose that it doesn't matter, a match is a match."

"Noooooooo!" Saji's scream began to get on both of their nerves. "I don't want that reality! How can you say that it doesn't matter?! A match is a match!? That is supposed to be a beautiful woman! If Hyoudou was here, other one, then he'd say the same thing! It just wouldn't work right any other way, you know!?"

Saji complained once more, but Kiyome held other ideas.

"Christie. It seems like he is very interested in Yuki-onna you know? Beauty sure is a crime." The gorilla looked right towards him, and it put on a smile, like it was going to jump Saji. Even Serafall felt nervous on seeing that gaze. "Ooh by the way, have I told you that this girls type is the one that has blonde hair only? It seems she likes the sun and Saji-kun, please take care of her in the future."

Saji's face became crestfallen at that moment, wanting to die all of a sudden.

"Uhoho!"

It laughed and put on a smile as if it looked down on Saji and the others. But then it showed a wink towards Saji. Makoto for once, was glad at they crap wasn't happening to him. Saji looked fearful, and his eyes went towards Sona.

"K-Kaichou, please beat this thing..."

"Saji, calm down and-"

"Be with your wife." Serafall winked at Saji, the man felt fear inside. "Saji-chan, Christie-chan has lovely eyes, she wants to date you. Kiyome-chan, that will be fine, right? You can have Christie-chan there date Saji-chan, right?"

"No, I don't want to date heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Saji cried, but Kiyome showed a mischevious smile.

"Yes, that's right, even Christie deserves love as well."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Saji's screams pierced the heaven's themselves. "Makotoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" His scream directed at the Shota, he turned to him fearfully. "You have to wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! I can't date that thing! Please, I can't marry that thing! She wants me! Make the condition that you win and that thing can't touch meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'll do anything! Please just don't let her touch meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Makoto grimaced, Sona did the same thing.

"W-Well..." He didn't want to, but he turned to Kiyome. "A-Abe-senpai..."

"Shota-kun, I told you you could call me Onee-sama, and that's what I want." Makoto sighed out. "So, what could you want Shota-kun?"

"S-Saji-senpai, he doesn't want to date Christie-san there. Wo-Would it be okay if we win, they can't date as well?"

Saji vigorously nodded his head, Kiyome hummed to herself.

"Well, I guess that I could do something like that." Christie beat on her chest. "But, it does seem like she's fired up, she might not be able to contain her lust. She's been doing things that she has wanted, and she wants to have some fun as well."

"Nooooooooo! Makotoooooooooooo! Tell her!"

"I'm trying Saji-senpai, Abe-senpai is a hard woman to deal with."

Kiyome raised her eyebrows, Yumi though showed a smile.

"Makoto-kun, I know you can do it! Because it is you, Makoto-kun, I know you can do it! And later on, I'm sure that we can do things together~"

"Ooh me too~" Serafall interjected happily. "Ma-tan, if you win, I'll definitely have a threesome, with Yumi-chan and then Sona-chan as well~" Sona showed a less than willingness to do that. "What's wrong Sona-chan?"

"I'm not having a threesome with you and Hyoudou-kun right now. Or ever."

Serafall blew a kiss towards Makoto.

"Don't be adorable. Ma-tan and I are gonna please Sona-chan together~ You know what I mean~? It is going to be amazing! I can't hardly wait! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! We're going to have Sona-chan on our bed tonight! Please let us have some fun! Lets do it all night long Ma-tan with Sona-chan!"

Sona's face flushed, and she was close to yelling. She couldn't handle Serafall sometimes.

"O-Onee-sama, please don't do this anymore..."

"Sona-chan!? What's wrong!? Is it because of Gabriel!? I know, she's very scary! But you don't have to worry! Because it is Ma-tan and myself! We can use it together! We can spend time together and have fun in the bed Sona-chan! Please be a good girl and come with us and entertain us together! Alright!?"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Sona snapped, yelling louder. "Leave me alone Onee-sama! N-No, I'm not doing anything!"

Sona went to run away, because of the situation, but Makoto stood in her way.

"Y-You can't! Remember the agreement?! You have to do it Sona-kaichou! Please don't worry so much now!"

Sona knew he was right, even though she didn't want to be there. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Okay, you're right, Hyoudou-kun, I'm sorry for freaking out...it's her. She's doing this on purpose."

"What am I doing Sona-chan?"

Sona's murderous eyes went towards Serafall.

"...You, keep embarrassing me. Please stop."

"What am I doing Sona-chan? I'm just being a good girl, and wanting to spread our love together." Her eyes blinked at Sona, and then licked her lips. "You can come together with me and Ma-tan and we could have fun together."

Sona cringed, and her eyes shot down to the ground.

But then Kalawarner did a dirty giggle.

"Master! I'll suck your penis if you beat that thing!" Makoto's lips quivered, as did Kalawarner's. "Don't worry Master, you can have some fun with me, we'll be doing things together, ooh yeah Master. All night long. Spank me Master, I want to have some fun with you~"

"No, don't say something like that right now Kalawarner-san..."

"Yes, that's right Kalawarner." Elmen interjected. "Don't even try and do something like that, alright? Makoto-kun doesn't need you doing anything, especially because it is someone like you, who does naughty things."

"Shut your mouth bitch!"

Kalawarner snapped, Elmen falling backwards, but was caught by Yumi.

"W-Why are you snapping at me!?"

"Because you're coming between Master and myself again! Why don't you just get lost!?"

Kalawarner's rage became frightening, but Ravel rolled her eyes.

"Makoto-sama! I know that you can do it! Please win!"

Makoto smiled softly, and gave a thumbs up as a signal.

Asia then clapped her hands in her magical outfit.

"Makoto-san, I will be cheering for you! Please don't lose against Christie-chan!"

Makoto looked towards Asia, then put up his thumb.

"Don't worry, I'll be doing even more than willing, I'll blow Christie-san out of the water!"

"Yes, yes! Because it is Makoto-san, my fiancée, I shall be-"

"Fiancée?!" Kiyome roared angrily. "Y-You can't be! Y-You're marrying that woman first!? What about my Shota goodness!? I can't have this happen! Christie! You've got to have win! Please don't lose to these people! Shit, I'm getting fired up now! It's time to summon the powers of the universe and kick some ass!"

Christie banged on her chest, and a cold air began surrounding them both.

BOOOOON!

A sound of the air vibrating, and something huge came out

"What the heck is that big racket?"

Makoto thought that it would be used as a blunt weapon, it was terrifying to say the least.

Kiyome though just smirked out happily.

"It's a specially made racket my adorable Shota. I'm gonna have to do something amazing with it, and have my Christie kick some butt. And that means your tight little one Makoto-kyun, I'm sorry but that's how it is."

"Well, we've also got a weapon too! Sacred Gear!" Makoto stuck his hand out, and his bird appeared. "Racket!" Upon the call, the bird shaped into a racket of ice, and fell into his hand. "Now Abe-senpai, I'm gonna have to kick some butt as well."

"Well said Hyoudou-kun, allow us to shine through with our powers! Now Abe-san, let us flip a coin and decide who serves!"

Kiyome took out a coin and walked to the centre. Sona did the same thing, and she flipped the coin. She caught it with Sona calling "Heads." and showed the coin, which did appear to be heads, and she was, glad.

Since winning the coin toss, Sona chose the serve order, and Kiyome got the right to choose which side of the court to use.

BOUNCE BOUNCE

Sona bounces the ball on the ground a few times, and then throws it up high. She then smashes it.

The ball which is hit by Sona bounces once on the opponent's court and Kiyome hits it back. Then their rally started. Even with his eyes, Makoto was having trouble with the speed going on, though he wasn't using the powers of his eyes right now, even then she was doing it hard.

Makoto and Christie just stood there, Makoto didn't know what to do. Sona kept taking the places he needed to be and it was vice versa for Christie as well. In the end, Makoto just took out a bar of chocolate and ate it while Sona and Kiyome had their match.

"I wont lose!"

Kiyome yelled, slamming the ball towards Makoto's body. Sona's eyes went readily towards him.

"Hyoudou-kun! Do it!"

"Aah, got it!"

Makoto spun his racket around, then used his speed to hit the ball right at Kiyome. She let out a cry, the ball went for her body. But then Christie came back, and hit the ball towards Sona, who then got back into the match with Kiyome once more.

"Geez Sona-chan. You're doing everything, give my Ma-tan something to do."

Sona didn't pay heed, and swung her racket at the incoming ball.

"Christie! The ball went your way!"

Kiyome shouts, with the ball heading right towards the gorilla. The Snow-Gorilla then made sharp eyes, but sent a wink towards Saji who let out a howling cry.

"Uho!"

BANG!

The explosive sound echoes throughout the court and it doesn't even sound like its coming from a racket. The ball came right for Makoto at high speeds, so he allowed the power of his racket to appear, and he slammed it down onto the ground.

"Time Freeze!"

Though it was a new power, it was the only way Makoto could stop it, so he released a field of it, and the ball entered such a field. It stopped in time, frozen, which allowed Makoto to run towards it, and he jumped upwards, spinning around and then did a hard strike of the ball.

The ball went past the gorillas body and slammed into the court behind her. Because of the strength of the ball, the ball destroyed some of the court, Makoto landed on the ground with a slight pant of his breath, seeing that the ball was even disintegrated because of the strength Makoto used on the ball.

"W-Whoa, Makoto-kun. Seems like you're getting stronger."

Yumi saw it first, and chuckled awkwardly, seeing how he deflected the ball.

Sona though raised her head happily.

"Yes, this is also good. Good work Hyoudou-kun, you've done very well! Thank you for this!"

Christie, feeling depressed, turned towards Saji, and adopted a sad look. Saji backed away, but Serafall got behind him, and pushed him forward while yelling "Go and comfort your girlfriend!" making Saji cry.

Saji fell in the arms of Christie, the monkey made a kissing face, Saji's tears fell harshly from his eyes.

"Go back to the jungle! Damn Gorilla!"

Even though the ball was destroyed, another one appeared, and the match continued, Kiyome slamming the ball to Sona as she replied to Saji.

"That's wrong! Christie's home land is Japan-Alps!"

"Christie is Japan made!? Are you saying that Japan-Alps is a foreign country!?" Christie's lips went towards Saji. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! When I said I wanted a girlfriend! I didn't think it would be thisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Stay away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Saji pushed Christie off him, and ran away. Though he didn't get far as Serafall made rope of demonic power, snatching him away, and held him nearby. Serafall looked towards Christie, and winked happily.

"Christie-chan! Don't worry! I'll keep your beau here until you finish! I'm sure you can love this boy here!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Shut up Saji!" Saji shed tears with some fear in his eyes. "Now, Christie-chan, I'm sure that you're going to do his best to make such sweet and amazing love to you~ He loves you Christie-chan and he'll always be there for you~"

Saji went to complain, but Serafall shoved a sock in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

His muffled cries spurred Christie on.

As they hit the ball back and forth, Christie's mouth opened.

A blizzard is coming from Christie's mouth. Though to most, even to Sona, it was cold, to Makoto, it just felt mildly cold, and as the ice moved towards him, Makoto swung his racket outwards, releasing a wave of ice, which froze the breath of Christie.

"What?! No, you can't do that!"

Kiyome let out a cry, seeing the blizzard frozen in Makoto's ice itself.

"Yes! That is right Hyoudou-kun, you did very well, that's amazing. With this, our victory is assured."

"Yes Senpai!"

Sona looked towards Makoto, and then turned her eyes towards Kiyome.

"Abe-san, I think it is time for you to be defeated."

Kiyome shook her head.

"No! I can't lose! I want a selfie and a hug from Makoto-kyun! I can't lose! I need it! Please save me from this nightmare!"

While she was having a hard time, the headless Knight approuched Kiyome. Kiyome looked on as did Makoto and the others.

"Sona-senpai, what is the armour doing?"

Sona placed a hand on her forehead briefly.

"It seems like we're going to be having a harder time."

"E-Eh? Is it even allowed that she can do that?"

"It isn't against the rules or anything...even then, it is a pretty cheap move."

Makoto heard that explanation, and wasn't sure if he liked it honestly.

"Honda, what are you doing?" Honda separated his armour up in the air, and points at them with his thumb. "Are you telling me to wear the armour? Why would you want that Honda?"

Honda took out paper from somewhere, and writes something with a marker pen.

[The truth is, I've watched Kiyome-sama, and I want her to get what she wants. Such passion, I cannot ignore!]

Makoto, for some reason, felt worried right now.

He couldn't see the paper, but he could see the look on Kiyome's face.

She looked happy.

She looked as if she had found a kindred spirit.

She looked as if she wanted to have fun even more.

"Honda! You and I are just a professional tennis player and a headless mascot knight! But!"

[Yes, if we combine our powers then we will have the chance to attain victory!]

Honda writes down what she's feeling onto the paper.

"Yeah! If it's us, then we can do it! We will claim this Shota for ourselves! Or myself! It doesn't even matter, it is still something that we'll have to do together Honda! Don't worry though, we'll beat them, then I've got my Shota for myself, and I'll come out victorious! No matter what!"

Kiyome wore Honda, and stood up on the battlefield again.

Though because it was summer, the armour felt so hot, and being inside felt like murder, but even then, Kiyome was resolute, and her eyes were on Makoto's body. Running up and down the boys frame with her eyes, she wasn't afraid to say that she was intoxicated by the boys body.

"Ooh yeah, that's right, this is my passion Shota-kun! I've decided! I have decided! I am not going to lose ever again!"

Makoto slowly backed away, fearing for his body at that moment.

"D-Don't come near me..."

"Don't worry Makoto-kyun, we're going to be happy together, be together, and love together. So now, I've gained a powerup, and I'm not going to lose either. There's no way that I can lose, I'm going to obliterate the pair of you and achieve my goaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaals!"

Kiyome threw the ball into the air, and slammed her ball into the air, sending it like a bullet to Makoto. Makoto swung his racket towards it, but the power of the Dullahan's strength was powerful, and it caused the ball to hit Makoto's body backwards, and slammed him into the ground.

"Ow..."

Makoto groaned, taking the ball off his shoulder.

He saw a burn mark on his shoulder, and he looked towards Kiyome. Kiyome raised her head happily, and he then glared towards her.

"Abe-senpai, it seems like you're going to be fighting strongly. That's fine, I'll also show my strength!"

"Yes, that's right! I'll show you! This is the last strike! I'll beat it all! I'll raise above everyone else, and we will win! The next person to miss the ball, is the loser! You're all going to be bowing down towards me as I am the victor! Come on Christie! Lets do this you sexy beast!"

"Urhohohohohohoho!"

The beast got pumped up, and showed a wicked smile. Makoto on the other hand also got himself ready as well, showing a smile on his face, that smile caused the young woman to become even more determined, she wasn't going to back down and neither was he.

Makoto raised the racket, and swung it for Kiyome's ball that she sent his way. The force of the ball broke the ground around him apart, and made Sona cry out, and fall backwards.

"Good effort Makoto-kyun! But by the power of the Dullahan and my Shota love, I shall defeat you to love you!"

But Kiyome also showed a strong stance, and swung her racket as well. The air bent around her racket, and slammed towards Makoto once more. The force of the strike also broke the ground around her, shattering it like flower petals.

"Ooh my! She's superpowered!"

Millicas exclaimed with fear.

"...Is this the famed power of the Shotacon?"

Koneko looked intrigued, while Yumi gulped.

"Damn, this is also a hard concept to believe."

Makoto barely had any time to react, and hit the ball back, once again breaking more of the pitch around them. The match became more or less of that, with each swings sending out shockwaves so devastating that even Serafall had to put up barriers to block such waves of destructive power.

"Go Ma-tan! Don't lose to this Demon chick! Use all of the powers you have to take her down! My Queen doesn't lose to some weird ass Shotacon!"

Kiyome took offence to that, but Kalawarner nodded in agreement.

"She's right, she's a weird ass Shotacon, it is a freaky thing here. Get her Master, don't lose to this woman, she's evil, twisted, and maybe even insane. We have to do this together, Master. We have to fight this and kick her ass! So do it!"

Kalawarner's cheers somewhat frightened Makoto, but he still understood what he would have to do.

Several minutes turned into almost half an hour, just shooting the ball back and forth. Because of the high intensity of the match, everyone was glued to the match, they couldn't remove their eyes. Some were searching for their freedoms (Saji) and some were hoping Makoto could do this for their sanity (Sona and a few others).

Each time they hit the ball, it felt like the sound barrier was being broken. Even light speed. It was moving so fast that only a few people like Irina, Yumi and some others could follow it. The people like Elmen and Asia couldnr follow it, it was too fast for their eyes.

Makoto was surprised by Kiyome's stamina anyway. Since she was a normal human, he thought that after a few minutes of this high intense battle, it would have been over for her. But apparently, it wasn't, since she was going strong.

But as time passed, it was clear that it was drawing both of them down. It was hard, and strong, but they both hung on, even if they breathed hard.

"Now, I am going to win Makoto-kyun! This is my final shot! I call it, the Kiyome Shotalove Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast!"

Stomping on the ground hard, Kiyome took her stance with the ball coming for her.

Kiyome raised her racket, and she put in all of her remaining power. Since she had nothing left, this is all she could do. Her power rose to the new heights it could, and with a swing of her racket, she swung hard and fast, and broke her racket while hitting the ball, but the ball came flying right at Makoto's body so fast, fire built up around it.

Makoto saw it coming, and how fast it was, knowing that he wouldn't be able to react in time. Somehow, Kiyome passed all her limits and allowed her to do the impossible, and even though he was tired, and had done it once, he had to do it again, he wasn't going to be subjected to Kiyome's love time, no way.

"Time Freeze!"

Makoto allowed his Sacred Gear to create a wave around him, which slowed the ball down until it came to a halt in time.

Makoto, with his remaining strength, allowed fire and ice to come around his racket strongly. They mixed together perfectly, forming a strong and sturdy looking power.

Kiyome's eyes became broader with fear, she didn't want to deal with that.

"N-No! Makoto-kyun! You can't do this! I have to...you can't beat me like this! It is wrong! I can't lose like this! Don't do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Desperately, Kiyome tried to get another racket from Christie, but it was too late.

"Abe-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I wont lose to yooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

BANG!

Makoto hit the ball mixed with fire and ice, heading right for her.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiyome received the hit of the ball, knocking her down onto the ground and unintentionally for Makoto, knocked her out. The ball landed on the other side of the school building, and destroyed the soccer grounds, Makoto grimacing at the sight, he was just glad that it was a weekend and no one was around.

"Oops...didn't mean to do that..."

At that moment, Makoto felt the stamina leave him, he fell down to the ground, but was caught by Sona.

"My, Hyoudou-kun, you did amazing."

He panted, looking at the unconscious Kiyome, then turned to Sona with a smile of tiredness and gratitude.

"W-Well, thank you Sona-senpai, I'm glad you're alright."

Sona slowly nodded.

"Thanks to you, I got the interview."

Serafall looked between them, then moved closer.

"Sona-chan, don't be mean and kiss Ma-tan deeply!"

Sona released a sigh.

"No, I am not going to be doing that."

"Why?! He just beat that damn horny Shotacon right there! She needs to be stopped, and he did it! You have to do something for me! Please, you have to help Sona-chan! You have to make out with Ma-tan and play with his-"

"Onee-sama!" Sona yelled with a red face. "I-I am not going to do that." Sona turned towards Makoto, and held a slight blush on her cheeks. "However, I shall do this." Sona bent towards Makoto, and lightly kissed his cheek, surprising the boy, and gave hope to Serafall. "A kiss on the cheek, because Hyoudou-kun went above and beyond for me even though he's not my peerage and managed to beat a Shotacon, thank you."

"Sona-kaichou t-truly likes Hyoudou Makoto..."

Saji couldn't believe it, but Momo and Ruruko looked extremely happy at that moment.

On the other hand, Makoto's harem wasn't happy.

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? New rival!? Glasses wearer!? None of us are that! She's a new type of enemy! We can't lose to heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!]

Elmen, Kalawarner, Ravel, Irina, Asia, and Millicas all yelled that out angrily, while Yumi giggled softly. Koneko just had narrowed eyes, and also Serafall raised her head happily, and kissed Makoto on the lips, holding the boy close.

"Yes! This is the promised land Ma-tan! We'll get you a cute girlfriend yet! Sona-chan and Ma-tan are the best ever!"

Sona showed a less than great smile, and just turned her head away. Serafall though became extremely happy, and brought Sona and Makoto closer to her body, into a threeway hug, though both Sona's, and Serafall's busts pressed against the boys face.

"Onee-sama! I don't want to do this!"

"Ooh Sona-chan is a prude, don't be worried, it is fine. We'll sleep together with Ma-tan as well soon enough."

Sona sighed hard, and rolled her eyes.

"Uho….."

Suddenly, Saji felt hot eyes on him. The ice gorilla had a loving gaze for Saji.

"It seems like Christie-chan got her heart taken away by Saji-chan during the match just now. She's smitten with you Saji-chan, you're going to have to marry her soon. I've heard that during this age for her kind, she's the most fertile, so get her pregnant quickly. Isn't that what you wanted to do with my Sona-chan~? Now, you get to do that to this lovely girl here~"

"Uooooooo! That's absurd! So you are telling me that this tragedy happened because she's horny for blonde haired guys!? No! I'm not going near her! She's a crazy bitch! I hate her! She'll be the type that abuses me! Don't let me come near her! She's coming for me!"

"Saji!" Serafall snapped, her eyes on his form and he looked terrified. "She's a lovely young woman, and she's also got a heart of gold. Yet you, you're abusing her love, don't be a little bitch about this, and you're going to be with her."

"I don't want to! Keep that crazy ape away from me!"

"Uhoho!"

Christie approaches Saji while having her eyes in the shape of a heart. He felt danger so he ran away. But Christie followed him with threatening speed by knuckle-walking. Saji's tears sprang from his eyes, flowing down like a river.

"Fuck off! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't want a gorilla to fall for meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Makoto and the others followed their movements with their eyes.

"I think they'd make a lovely couple."

Asia said it with a gleaming innocence like no other.

"Well...they'd make a hairy couple I guess with hairy children..."

Millicas snorted, and fell on Ravel.

"Is he hairy?"

"Who knows. I don't want to find out either."

Serafall though rocked up with a grin.

"This is what he gets for doing this to my Sona-chan, saying that he would get her pregnant then marry her. This is justice."

Everyone's eyes went towards Serafall, she looked like a mad genius right now.

"D-Did you set this up…?"

Makoto's words made her smile even more.

"That's the thing Ma-tan, we'll never know~ But this is justice~ Speaking of justice." Serafall's eyes went to Kiyome. "Ma-tan, that armour is cursed, and she'll have a tough time getting out of it, so don't worry about trying to hug you for a while. And even the armour, I've heard that one doesn't have a fondness for males, and wouldn't want to hold you, so you'll be safe."

"Yes!"

Makoto fell to the ground with his hands in the air, Serafall smirking dangerously.

"Yes, indeed Ma-tan." Serafall smiled wickedly. "It's like taking down two birds with one stone~"

Somehow, everyone looked scared at that moment.

The question in everyone's minds was…

Did Serafall set all this up to punish Saji and Kiyome?

And if so...she was a mad genius.

* * *

From afar, wearing a gothic lolita outfit, stood Orochi, overlooking everyone, cheering, and praising one another. Her eyes didn't display emotion, all she did was allow a small smile on her face.

"Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn, about the power of..." Her eyes continued looking over everyone, and her eyes landed on Koneko. "My, it seems you're looking ready Neko-chan, soon, you'll be coming to my side, along with your Onee-sama, and we'll be one step closer to getting the lord back to us..."

"Is that how you really feel, Orochi?"

Orochi gasped, and turned her head, to see a very busty woman stood there, looking right at her.

"...You. Why are you here?"

"I sometimes like seeing Makoto in his natural life, though I don't look during private moments, that would be very awkward~ But doesn't it look fun?" The girl gestured to the others cheering and playing together. "A normal life, isn't it the best?"

"We don't have normal lives. We never can have normal lives, Apep-chan and the rest realized that. You should know that."

"I gave you the chance to have a normal life, Orochi, you and the rest of them."

"You stopped us seeking revenge! You took away the lord, and hid him, with the Sekiryuutei of all people! Why him exactly?!"

The young girl chortled.

"The Sekiryuutei, and the Hakuryuukou of this time are going to be very interesting, you know? I did it, for his protection."

"You couldn't have known it would end up this way."

"No, I didn't. I didn't know that Ise-kun or Makoto would become Devils. I knew that they'd have an interesting future, a Seer friend of mine told me about it before I gave Makoto-"

"Don't use that name."

Orochi growled out, but the girl giggled.

"But, it is a good name, I like it, and his Otou-sama didn't mind either. Besides that, you could have a normal life. I gave you the chance, and you didn't follow through. Out of everyone, I thought that you'd understand Orochi-"

"I understand perfectly, the world only uses people like us, and you stopped us."

"You were going to destroy the world. Do you want to end up like our Otou-san's before us? We are different, we have choices, and I made my choice that day to stop what you were doing, and I don't regret a single thing."

The girl spat back, making Orochi's eyes sharpen like snakes.

"That's how you see it, we see it as justice, reshaping this miserable world. We'll destroy Great Red, Ophis, and that damn Trihexa as well, and use their powers, and even travel to other worlds, and ruin them as well."

"You've got grand claims, you think you can do it alone?"

"No, together. Remember, we were together, until you broke us apart? Together, we wont lose to anything."

The young girl sadly bowed her head towards Orochi.

"I wont let you use Makoto."

"We're not using him, we're bringing back our lord and saviour, and you can't stop us, nothing is going to stop us. Then, no one will be able to stand against us, our full powers shall be brought out, and then this world will burn, and anyone opposing us, will be reduced to ashes."

The young girl hummed slowly.

"Those are Apep's words, not yours. What do you say?"

"...I want to go back to the times before they tortured us again, when we all lived together everyday, and played, and danced, and sung, and were happy together. That's why I follow Apep-chan, because he can bring us back to those times, we'll be a family again. That's all I want."

"And you're willing to hurt others to achieve your goals? Even innocents?"

"...We were innocent once too."

Orochi's eyes were slightly moist, and her words felt genuinely heart wrenching, causing the young girl to bow her head once more.

"Yes, we were, and now, we're not. Don't stain yourself anymore in blood, or those people who truly wanted to use us, win."

"They've already won, now it is time for us to win."

The girl turned her back on Orochi.

"I'm sorry Orochi, I should have done more, but I wont let you destroy the world."

"That's what we Evil Dragon's do." The young girl visibly stiffened, Orochi walked closer, and went to touch her shoulder, but her hand went through as if she was a ghost. Orochi began giggling hollowly. "Master of a thousand magic's and more, you truly are scary, aren't you?"

The young woman didn't answer, and she merely disappeared, leaving Orochi to look sadly once more back at Makoto and the others having a cheerful time.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Makoto and Sona's relationship went up a bit, and she's beginning to see him in a new light, the same with Gabriel also declaring she will begin in her own way to pursue him. Akeno and Makoto had a good touching moment between the two of them, and it seems Akeno isn't going to give up. Vali really doesn't like Rias along with her, and Yumi beginning their activities with Makoto, and Serafall could be a genius at punishing people, and she likes to threaten to take peoples souls away as well, Kiyome must have pissed her off and Saji definitely did. Makoto's still keeping about his Evil Dragon self to himself for the moment. Kunou showed up with something, that will be brought up later, and even Rossweisse made a cameo, she'll be appearing in the full rather soon. And the mystery girl showed up once more, and had a small conversation with Orochi, who shall be quite focused on rather soon, with what she's got planned, but also showed that she's not just an evil person, she does have different feelings, and what she really wants.**

 **All in all, this was a fun chapter mixed in with some serious elements.**

 **Next chapter, we're going to the Underworld for volume five, it's going to be rather fun! We're going to be getting major Koneko developments, along with some Tiamat, and others as well. However, next time, Makoto and gang have a Dragon to face!**

 **So, thanks for reading, and thanks very much voting as well which is still open if you'd like to vote on the next lemon with him, and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	48. Off to the Underworld!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **marco794; Nope, not false hehe~**

 **Justin D; Yeah, we'll be finding out sooner or later~ She did yeah, Gabriel managed to help Makoto in her own way. I thought it sounded good, and something Gabriel would say. She did yeah, don't mess with Serafall, or her Queen either. Well, we'll see how it goes down~ And thanks very much!**

 **Blake2020; Thanks!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yup, quite warm indeed~**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Thanks!**

 **ChaosJeff; She didn't no~ They did yeah, they certainly aren't holding back~ Ooh there will be more in the future. Ooh she surely does, maybe we'll see more of that in the future. You mean vol 5? Erm, not sure yet, probably around the mid 50's. And thanks very much!**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Thanks very much! Orochi's got a few things going on, there's a struggle within her. His peerage isn't set yet, the only confirmed people are Asia, Ravel, Millicas, and Koneko right now. I'm glad that you like her as a character!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! I don't know yet, perhaps~ That would be cool.**

 **Sandman001; Well, it takes that long because there's a lot of things going on, anyone can read whatever parts they want. I write long chapters, because I don't like writing short ones.**

 **Yoga pratama; Cool, thanks for the vote! Indeed, it is Koneko's volume and we'll be seeing more of her, and Makoto's relationship. Erm, okay~ Well, thank you very much! Well, don't piss off Serafall, and you'll be fine. I don't see why not, she probably would feel the most comfortable in that form.**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, it might very well do~ She is yeah, she understands how it is for others. She surely does, she wants to date Saji~ Makoto wont tell her, he knows how she would react to it. Yeah, you could say that. Yup, I have some fun moments for that coming up. She is yeah, must suck for her~ And thanks very much!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Thanks very much! Yeah, they got closer to one another. Hehem indeed~ She doesn't, and she's not going to be forever, Makoto will protect her~ Vali very much does, she doesn't care about whatever he's doing. And yeah, you're not wrong~ She did yeah, and because of that, Kiyome got involve, frightened Makoto half to death, but also was therapeutic as well. Gabriel's trying her hand now, while Serafall wasn't around and we'll see more of that in the future. And maybe she could yeah~ Kunou came back, and showed that she's quite infatuated with Makoto. And thanks very much! And it did yeah, Makoto and Sona are closer now.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; She surely does, his harem aren't going to let her try and touch Makoto the way that she wants. There was quite a bit last chapter. Maybe it is her, we'll see soon enough~ Gabriel, and Makoto had a quiet moment between the two of them, and we'll be getting even more in the future. Indeed, we're going to have some good Koneko moments now, and you never know~ And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Indeed, who's gonna win~? For now, they've come to an agreement. Makoto and Akeno had a quite a cute moment which will be leading to something else in the future. Gasper and Makoto also had a cute moment between them as well. Hehe, Serafall might become quite freaked out if Gabriel did something like that. I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, it was an intense tennis match between them huh. He has won the heart of a yeti~ That's something alright~ Ooh yeah, we'll be seeing more of that in the future. They have had a hard life to go through, and we'll see more of it in the future.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; It surely was huh~ Rias and Princess, seems like she can't get rid of her~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked them! Hehe, not weird at all~ That meeting is going to be quite something when we get to it. And thanks very much!**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, it was very amusing to me as well~ Very strange, and very intense, it is a mixture of different things~ For a while at least, it seems to have worked. Ooh that shall come back around in the future. It's going to be interesting what the future holds. Oh, please don't be worried, and as long as you love it, then I'm happy~**

 **pushkars188; Aah, thank you very much! Here's the update!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Off to the Underworld!**

"Damn, damn, damn, damn it all! Damn it, damn it, damn it! For damn it all to hell's sake...ugh, no, this is just, ugh, no. this can't happen, this can't be happening...it wasn't even my...good Maou-sama, something has to be done about this..."

Makoto was woken up one morning, he knew that it was going to be, something alright since Serafall seemed worried about something. His eyes went towards the woman in the nightdress, who paced the room.

Makoto looked around the room, noticing that it seemed...bigger. For some reason, the rooms size had increased. He remembered not long ago that the room was smaller than this, but now it was thrice the size of the old room.

He looked to either side of him, seeing a sleeping Vali on his left, and a sleeping Akeno on his right hand side, both of their large breasts allowed his head to have cushions there. Clinging to his body, was Asia, Irina, Yumi, Kalawarner, Elmen, Millicas, and Ravel as well. All of them slept with the breasts showing and other things. He even saw Gasper appearing in the room, and slept nearby on the bed.

He had to ignore the size of the room for the moment, seeing Serafall bite her lower lip.

"Sera-tan? What's going on?"

"Ooh Ma-tan, you're awake. Uuu, Ma-tan. There's something going down, and I've been thinking about what to do. Uuuu, I'm not sure if I can handle this Ma-tan, I mean, I've got something's that I need to do as well...ugh, I mean, shit...there's something that, erm, Ma-tan. You know, with us going to the Underworld soon enough, there's also something else happening and because of what happened, someone wont, which means..."

"You're speaking in riddles Sera-tan, what's wrong? Come here, and tell me."

Serafall let out a cute whine, crawling onto the bed. She jumped and landed near Makoto. His eyes and her own met one another, and she showed a worried face all together. Makoto knew something was going on, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Well, Ma-tan. You see. Because of something that happened a while ago, the Underworld are kinda placing some troubles onto my shoulder, and I'm not sure what to do...the Underworld are also wanting this to go off without a hitch, but now there aren't enough Devils Ma-tan. Do you understand Ma-tan?"

"No...enough Devils for what?"

Serafall held her head down.

"...Ma-tan, would it be okay if I asked something of you?"

Makoto cocked his head.

"...I-Is it about my past or something…?"

"No!" She quickly said. "But, would it be alright if you represented me in something? Because you're that age, and you've already gathered a good number of people, then it should be fine, right? I think that Ma-tan would make the most interesting, and with Sirzechs-chan also backing this as well as that weirdo Azazel-chan and such, it is going to be amazing to say the least, I have also decided that it would be good if something happened, and it would also get Ma-tan used to it before he truly becomes a good one in the future..."

Makoto inhaled a breath, taking Serafall's hand and held it tightly in his own hand. Serafall's eyes rapidly blinked in his direction, but all he did was show a caring and loving smile at the same time.

"Sera-tan, I don't fully understand what you're talking about, but because you're my King and lover, I'll do anything for you."

Serafall's eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"Really? Would it really be okay if Ma-tan did it for me…? I could see Ma-tan being one of the better ones, better than that idiot anyway because his group is terrible, and you're amazing now. I mean, Ma-tan is very intelligent, and I think that Ma-tan could have some good fun as well, he's going to be the best. Yes, and this will be good, Ma-tan said that he wanted to be strong, so I don't see why Ma-tan couldn't do this...yes, that's it Ma-tan! You can do this! I'm gonna have to contact the Underworld right away and you're going to be the best! Those old farts might have something to say, but I'm sure that we'll have backing's from others, and Ma-tan will prove that he's the best Devil in the Underworld! Even better than the rest! Even better than Rias-chan and others! Yes, we'll do it Ma-tan!"

Serafall became super excited, and caught his lips. He kissed her back, and she went to leave, but he stopped her with his hand slipping on her shoulder. Serafall leaned backwards, and his hand ended up cupping her large breast, making her smile.

"A-Ah Sera-tan, what's gone on here? The house, it's changed...and the bed, it fits everyone on now..."

"Oh, that. Yeah, Ma-tan. The house has been upgraded by the power of Gremory and Sitri! I've decided that I am going to become a better girlfriend for Ma-tan and also, I've decided that there has to be a good big house here, because Ma-tan is also amassing a harem, so this has to be the right way to go about it. And Ma-tan, this also means, the house has been under renovation, while we slept~"

Makoto smiled softly, as she ran out. But then, his eyes rapidly blinked.

"Wait...we were renovated when we were sleeping!?"

Makoto couldn't believe it...everything had gotten bigger.

* * *

At the table that had become five times wider than before, the boys father said that while wearing a smile all over his face "We've been renovated~", and had a smile on his face. Gathered around the table were all the members of the new family, including Ise and Makoto, their parents, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Irina, Yumi, Millicas (who sat on Makoto's lap), Elmen, Ravel, Gasper (who was hiding right beside Makoto in a box), Kalawarner dressed in a maid's outfit, and Xenovia. Vali was away in the new training room (Makoto was glad about having that, for Vali's sake at least).

"Apparently Rias's Otou-sama does work related to construction as well and he said that he'd renovate this place free of charge as part of a model house. Even Serafall-san had some handy work done to the house as well, it is amazing."

Makoto looked on with amazement, wondering how they were even able to do something like that. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they weren't really questioning it, even the same thing about the others who accepted it so easily. Only Ise seemed to be questioning it as well.

Makoto even noticed the people around the area, the houses, had disappeared due to the new house. It's because Makoto was told about this, and the fact that they were given different places to live, and settled it happily. Makoto was at least pleased that they were paid off, and given a new place to live, even if he found it weird that they were paid off like that.

Their mother held out the house blueprints. It looked to be the room assignment chart.

"On the first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and Japanese-style rooms. On the second floor are the rooms of Ise, Makoto, Rias-san, Xenovia-san, Serafall-san and Asia-chan. The arrangement has the other two adjacent to Ise's room along with Makoto's as well. It seems to be structured so that you can go between the rooms next to each other from inside."

Makoto wondered if that was because of Rias, and Serafall's own desire more than how it turned out. Either way, Makoto didn't really see it as a problem though, and even as Millicas fed the young boy, he just wondered about different things.

"On the third floor are your Otou-san's and my room, the study, and the storeroom. On the fourth floor are Akeno-san's, Gasper-san, Yumi-sans, Irina-chan's, Mittelt-san, Vali-san's, Kalawarner-san's, Elmen-chan's, and Millicas-sans rooms. There's also the room for Koneko-chan, who will be coming later."

Makoto looked towards Akeno briefly, who was smiling towards him.

Since their talk, Akeno had become more open with him, and it made him feel truly good about it. She even seemed more at peace with herself, and how she felt about her Fallen Angel side. She even didn't mind showing her wings sometimes.

The boys mother continued her explanation of the room assignments.

"The fifth and sixth floors are entirely made of just vacant rooms. For the time being we intend to use them as guest rooms. Since Rias-san said she didn't mind letting anyone have the rooms except for the second floor when we asked her."

"Yes. This is the house of Ise's and Makoto's Okaa-san and Otou-san. In the end, I and the others are just home-staying here." Rias responded with words overflowing with grace. But then Rias began chuckling and turned towards Princess who had entered. "There's no room for you little pussy. Hahahaha, you're not going to be able to sleep anywhere without me knowing about it, you'll be on the chopping block soon enough."

Princess sharpened her eyes at Rias who did the same. Princess raised her paw and flipped Rias off, making Rias gasp, and look towards the others...but, they just looked normally towards each other like there was nothing going on.

"There is also an open-air garden on the roof. I will plant vegetables~"

The boys father said that as his eyes lit up.

"Because we built it so sturdily, it won't collapse even in the case of a war, which will happen with Princess around." Rias shook her fist at the cat who responded by flipping her off again. "Ooh come on, is no one seeing this!? She's flipping me off! She's a fucking bitch..."

"Alright Rias-chan, calm your beans, no one is yelling at you, so don't yell at that cat!"

Rias stiffened, and sharpened her eyes, narrowing them at Serafall who did the same thing.

"While everyone is here! There's some underground floors as well! We've even got a pool Ma-tan! Isn't that cool?! We can go skinny dipping and have fun with one another! Yes, that's right Ma-tan, we could even have se-"

"Sera-tan!"

Makoto cut her off, before she could say anything else that she shouldn't be saying.

She however was excited, she was truly excited for some fun.

"The first underground floor is a huge spacious room Ma-tan. Not only can it be used as a training room, it can also be used as a movie theatre as well as some other things. It's also equipped with a large indoor bath. The second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool. It can also use warm water. In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse. The fourth underground floor as a BDSM room with naughty things in for us to try Ma-tan~" Akeno raised her head and held a dirty smile on her face. "I included it just for some fun times Ma-tan~" Makoto's cheeks flushed, Yumi taking a slight interest as well. "There's also some hidden features that I'll tell you about later on Ma-tan."

"O-Okay, that sounds awesome...I think."

He wasn't thrilled about the fact that there was a BDSM room, he was sure Akeno would love it though. He wasn't going to back down from it though, no matter what.

"Since there's also an elevator, you can smoothly get on and off from the top ground floor to the underground floors and to the world beyond. I think it is cool, and I'm pretty cool, so it doesn't matter at all, and that's how it was in the end."

Makoto curiously looked towards her, but Rias just smiled out happily.

* * *

Not long afterwards, the parents of the boys left, so it was just Makoto, and the group. Rias ran off with Ise somewhere, and she just smiled out happily as she did. Koneko came over soon after that and saw Millicas sat on Makoto's lap, and even saw Gasper doing the same thing, shivering as she held onto the boy.

Koneko's eyes narrowed, she moved forward, and looked angrily towards them.

She sat down beside them, but her eyes were narrow on them all.

"So, yes. With everyone here, and I have to say it now! Because of various things happening in the Underworld, even you guys with Rias-chan too, you'll all be going to the Underworld." Whispers went on between them all. "Also, while we are, Ma-tan is going to be having quite a few duties to do during the entire part of the Underworld. Sorry Ma-tan, but this is for your future too~ But yes, we're going to the Underworld. Irina-chan, this will be your first official time to the Underworld, right? Everyone else has been to the Underworld about it."

"Y-Yes, I'll be going to the Underworld! Though I had served God, and lived in Heaven and the likes, well I wanted too, it seems because I am a Devil. Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm with Ma-chan. Yes, we'll be having fun in the Underworld too~"

"We will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until after the 20th of August~ It seems like we'll be returning here at the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events at the Underworld. Because Ma-tan is also my Queen, he's expected to come to these things as well. Ravel-chan, I'll also be counting on your support for all of this."

"A-Ah, as you say, I'll do my best Serafall-sama!"

Ravel responds with vigour, Makoto smiling at the sight, seeing how Ravel was coming into her own.

"Well, I'm a Vampire, so..."

Elmen was about to continue sadly, when Serafall raised her head.

"Don't be cute Elmen-chan, you're coming too~ Because Ma-tan is gonna need his support system too, and you're apart of that. It's the same for Kalawarner-chan and even that weirdo Mittelt-chan for Ise-chan too~"

"I'm not a weirdo!"

Mittelt argued, but Kalawarner placed a hand on the young girls shoulder.

"You're just a freaky bitch though, aren't you?"

"Piss off you cow. Go and pick on someone else, and don't bully me! I've already been receiving lessons off Ravel-san there for my future as Ise-sama's assistant, it is going to be for the best, you know? I have to do these things, it isn't fair for the love of Maou-sama! I can't even help my Master during the games, and such! I want to fight too damn it!"

Mittelt went onto a tangent about something's, but Gasper held onto Makoto's body tightly.

"M-Mako-kun! C-Can I stay with you during the Underworld!? I-It's rather scary! I-I can be of help too!"

Makoto raised his head, patting the young woman on the head softly.

"Yes, you can stay with me. It's alright, remember? I'm here when you get scared, don't worry about it."

"Yeeees! Th-Thank you Mako-kun! I wanna stay with you!"

Makoto smiled softly, and gave her another pat on the head. She whined, and sunk into the boys chest, rubbing her head against his chest. Koneko's eyes turned to jealousy, and rage as well, her eyes narrowing even more.

Though as he was watching everything going on, Makoto couldn't help but notice Koneko seemed a little, distant about something.

Makoto went to say something, but then, Azazel popped out from behind the wall, and showed his devilish grin and quickly got out "I'm going to the Underworld too~" and then smirked even more with his devilish eyes on all of them, Vali appeared right behind him. Vali walked towards Makoto, and without speaking a word, lifted the boy (and the girls on his lap) up, and sat in his chair, then placed the boy on his lap, the girls hugging onto Makoto.

Gasper looked towards Vali who looked down at her curiously.

"Eep! A-Are you going to kill me!?"

Vali blinked, then adopted a bloodthirsty smile.

"Maybe."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegh!"

Gasper let out a cry, Vali showing a less than appealing look on her face at that moment.

Makoto showed a frown towards Vali.

"Vali-chan, don't be mean." Vali smirked, simply using her finger to teasingly run it across his face. Makoto pouted, turning to Gasper to assure her. "Don't worry Gasper-san, it is alright, she's not going to hurt you."

"A-Are you sure!?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Vali-chan is messing around, please don't be worried."

Gasper wasn't so sure, and just held onto the boy as tightly as she could. Makoto's hand went to the top of Gasper's head, and stroked gently, to where she was content, staying in the arms of the young black and blonde haired boy.

Makoto on the other hand turned towards Azazel who just looked on.

"Azazel-chan? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Serafall, what an attitude. Are you perhaps upset because of what happened?"

Serafall looked on angrily, but Azazel just smirked.

"Upset? No, I'm upset that you didn't even show your presence to the others. I sensed you, but the others were worried on who you were. What a dark move to make, I'm not sure I like that about you Azazel-chan. Please don't be such a little bad person right now."

"S-So, you hid yourself?" Yumi stuttered. "…I didn't even feel your presence."

Makoto was surprised that even she couldn't sense them. Makoto felt the same, he didn't feel anything either.

"That's just due to your lack of training. I just came in normally. More importantly, you're returning to the Underworld, right? Then, I'll go too. I'm your Sensei, after all. Though I'll be going with Rias' group because someone else is going with Serafall's group."

"Ooh shit no..."

Serafall placed a hand on her head, and sighed deeply.

"Super best friend!" Gabriel came through the door, Serafall sighing deeply. "There you are super best friend!" Gabriel rushed Serafall, and gave her a hug, Serafall breathing hard through her nose. "Super best friend, I am happy, because Onii-sama said that I can go to the Underworld, for some duties to do with the Devils, and I even can have Makoto-kun as my bodyguard."

Serafall slapped herself in the head, and felt sad about all of that.

"Ooh not you..." Makoto gave her a hard stare, making Serafall pout. "Fine, Gabriel. That's awesome, I can't wait...say, we could walk those Cerberus' now in the Underworld, super best friend. That would be good, right my super best friend?"

Serafall said it through gritted teeth, but Makoto gave her another hard stare. She pouted once more, but Makoto didn't fall for it. Even then, Serafall felt sad about all of this, and wished that she could have him to herself right now.

"Alright, that's fine with me, Serafall-san~ We could have more fun than ever~"

Azazel took out a notepad from his pocket and read out loud as he opened it.

"The schedule for the Underworld is…first, a visit to Rias's parents, and the introduction of the servant Devils to the current head of the family for Rias' group. After that, there's the annual meeting of new young Devils. And then there's your training over there. I'm mainly going along with you for your training. While you're all at the Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs. Geez, so troublesome."

Azazel seemed bored, but Gabriel's eyes went towards Serafall pleadingly.

"Serafall-san, since this is also a troublesome time, would it be okay if you procured me a train ticket to go towards the Underworld with you and your group as well?" Serafall just stared at her darkly. "Something wrong Serafall-san?"

"No, nothing at all. Sure, you can have something like a train ticket or whatever you want Gabriel, sure, that's fine. And my Ma-tan is your bodyguard is he? Does he want to guard your tight body and have fun with it?"

Gabriel's face flew through several shades of red, placing her hands on her face. Makoto just sighed, and petted Gasper's head once more, feeling the young girl still shaken up by what Vali had said towards her, even he would be frightened if he wasn't with Vali.

* * *

The day they set off. The first place they headed to was, the nearest station. Everyone was wearing Kuou Academy's summer uniform who went to that school. Serafall said that, if they were entering the Underworld, this was their best uniform.

"Why is that cheeky bitch here!? I thought that I would be able to get away from her for a little while! But now, she's here, and she's abusing me! Fuck off Serafall-sama! No, I can't have her come with us! This isn't even fair!"

Rias cried her eyes out, looking towards the cat in Serafall's arms.

"Sirzechs-chan also wants her."

"I don't care what he wants, it isn't fair! I thought that bitch Princess would gone by now! But she's right there, and she's going to attack me! Please don't let her attack me again! I can't deal with this anymore! She's going to attack me!"

Rias yelled even louder, but Serafall raised her head and put Princess towards Rias.

"Make friends."

"Never!"

Rias rejected, so Serafall placed Princess on her shoulder. Rias' eyes widened at the feeling of Princess on her shoulder. The cat got close to her ear, and meowed in her ear which Rias believed she was saying "I'm ending you soon." making her shiver her body as Serafall pulled the cat away.

"Well, that's not good at all, you should make friends~"

"S-She's evil...and wants me to end it all..."

Serafall rolled her eyes.

"Well, this is it gang! Lets all go to whoever you're going too!"

Makoto and his group went towards Serafall. Yumi, Koneko, Akeno and Gasper also began walking off that way, but Rias placed a hand over her mouth.

"W-What!? W-Whats going on with this right now!?"

"What's wrong Buchou?"

Akeno asked with a grin on her face, but Rias pointed at her fleeting peerage.

"What are you all doing!? Y-You're my peerage! Don't leave me already!" Her eyes looked towards them, and they seemed to be less than willing. "Ooh come on, I'm adorable too...I have great breasts, and I'm sure that you all want a piece of what I've got to offer." They all blankly stared at her. "Come off! I'm your King for Maou-sama's sake! Just because you're all Shotacon's, it doesn't mean you have to suddenly abandon me!"

"No one's abandoning you..." Koneko sighed out, then took Makoto's hand. "...You already agreed for me to be Mako-kun's Rook, so I am going with my future King."

Rias clicked her tongue and went to object...but she remembered what Koneko did last time, and didn't like it. So she consented with a nod of her head, and sighed even more, placing her hand on Ise's shoulder.

"Fine, but the rest of you, you're my peerage, don't abandon me...please, don't abandon me, I can't take it..." Akeno, Yumi and Gasper all let out a collective sigh together, seeing Rias develop fake tears. "Come on! Please, I'll let you play with the Shota later! Do what you want, please come with me right now! Please, I'm begging at this point. Don't leave me alone with Xenovia and...well, her, she doesn't even know who I am!" Xenovia looked at Rias strangely. "You see!? She's confused as to who I am right now! You've got to help me out of this!"

All three of them bowed their heads in resignation.

"Alright, fine."

Akeno sombrely walked over to the woman, and stood beside her.

"...Mako-kun..."

Gasper sadly walked over as well, Rias looking more confused as to why they were so sad.

Yumi, perhaps the most sad looking, turned to Makoto and gave him a kiss, then walked back to Rias. All three of the girls looked at Rias like they had eaten a bitter bug. She looked at all of them and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm your King, you should want to spend time with me." They all just looked at her sadly. "For Maou-sama's sake, I love you all...don't you love me?" They all murmured something in acceptance, Rias bowed her head. "Let's just go before I die or something, that's what everyone seems to want anyway."

"No one wants you to die. We just want to be with our love."

Akeno muttered out, and followed Rias and the rest of her peerage to another place. Koneko looked on, then her eyes went upwards towards Makoto who smiled weakly right back down towards her. She then allowed her arms to fall around his frame, and held onto the boy. Gasper looked back, and Koneko shared a dark look with the Vampire girl, before they all disappeared together.

"Whoa! Talk about dramatic! She's certainly rallied up for today, isn't she!? Come on gang! Lets all go together!"

Serafall skipped off with Gabriel towards the elevators. The others, including that of Vali, walked towards the elevators.

* * *

By the time they had arrived, Serafall had gotten in, and Gabriel was stood between the doorways.

"Then! Ma-tan, Vali-chan, Asia-chan, Irina-chan and Koneko-chan! All you lovely ladies along with my cute Ma-tan come inside first! The others shall join in a minute! Gabriel, since you've done this before, gone down...on people..." She whispered the last part with a grin. "...you should be able to help the others along. Yes? That's right, isn't it? And Ravel-chan can help out as well."

"Yes, I can do that Serafall-san!"

"I shall also assist as well Serafall-sama!"

Hearing that, the ones called, got into the elevator. Makoto looked on with some interest.

"Is this the thing that's gonna take us down to the train stations. I've read up on that we Devils use this as well to traverse the Underworld and such."

Serafall took out what seemed to be a card from her skirt pocket and turned it towards an electronic panel.

"Yes that's right, we're going down Ma-tan, and I'll go down on you later." Makoto's cheeks turned red, with the doors closing behind them, and with an electric sound, they began descending the floors. "Because it is just us, this should be fine. Also, because this is a first time for my Queen and such, going through this way, I thought that it would be better than have you all go alone, or Maou-sama forbid, Gabriel."

"S-So, we're going down, then?"

Asia tilted her head cutely, Serafall responding with a giggle.

"Beneath this station, there is a secret level." Seeing Asia's, and even Irina's unsure faces, she continued. "That's only natural. It's a route that is exclusively for Devils. Ordinary humans can't arrive here even if they struggle their whole lives. Areas for the exclusive-use of Devils are hidden within the town in this way, you know? That way, that Demon Gabriel can't follow us, it would be bad if she did, wouldn't it?"

Makoto rolled his eyes, hoping that this trip might help them bond together, though he wasn't so sure.

"By the way Sera-tan, what happened to that woman you took for questioning exactly? Katerea-san? Did she give some answers?"

Serafall's face grew wider and wider, and even looked slightly sadistic.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, Katerea was living through a hell like no other.

On the screen before her, she had to watch Serafall, dancing and singing with Princess on her shoulders.

[Slam it to the left if you're having a good time~ Shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine~]

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I can't take this please! Someone help me! Please!"

Her screams weren't heard by others.

She looked so depressed, and even frightened.

[Now, we're going to do the Cheeky Girls song~ We are the Cheeky Girls~ We are the Cheeky Girls~ Katerea-chan is the Cheeky Woman~ Katerea-chan is the Cheeky Woman~ Cheeky Cheeky~]

Despair rose within Katerea, and tears came from her eyes like an ocean as she saw Serafall dancing and singing.

"Leave me alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone! I'll do anything! Please, I've had enough of this shit! Please, I'm scared! I'm lonely and scared! I hate you Serafaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall! This is too damn much for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'll do anything! Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Katerea...was truly going through a bad part in her life.

* * *

"Well, Ma-tan, let's just say that she's having a party right now~"

Somehow, Makoto didn't trust that at all.

"...For some reason, I feel like someone's calling for my help..."

"It's your imagination Ma-tan~"

Serafall sang out happily, and smacked her lips together.

They kept descending for another minute. At last, the elevator stopped, and when the doors opened, they all walked outside to a vast space. It was a station platform, but the area around was shimmering, and there were some magical symbols all the way around. Makoto recognized them as the Sitri symbols, and he wasn't shocked, since this was the Sitri way of going. Even the trains looked as if they would be doing something amazing, more so than normal trains.

While looking around, Makoto felt Vali's hand run across his butt, and then laid on it, giving it a gentle squeeze, making him suddenly bite his lip to suppress a moan from coming out, knowing that she would do something else if he did moan.

"So, Makoto, are you ready for the Underworld?"

"A-Ah, I think so...I'm sorry Vali-chan, it seems you're being dragged around with me, when I know you'd rather be fighting..."

Vali hummed to herself, but then allowed her hand to fully rest on his butt, lightly stroking.

"Well, I don't mind if it is rewarding later on, and I am sure you'll reward me with some time with your..." Vali leaned closer, and lightly kissed his cheek, surprising the boy, and then he turned to see Vali's mouth near his own. "...you know what I want, Makoto."

"Y-Yes, I know what you want, Vali-chan...y-you're just a perverted girl..."

"That's why, you're going to have to fulfil some desires of mine, wont you?"

Makoto blushed, knowing what she would want as well. He merely leaned back, and she caught him in her arms, cupping the boys chin, and stroked it lovingly. Her other hand slid down his front, and shamelessly ran her fingers up and down his chest, making him bite his lip.

* * *

Soon after, the others came, and they all got on the train together.

The departure whistle sounded, and the train began to move. Getting on the train, Serafall was in the car after them, and Gabriel had been asked to follow. Makoto only hoped that she didn't do anything to Gabriel, and was sure that she would do if given half the chance. Though Princess had also joined Serafall and the Angel woman, so Makoto hoped that she might be able to deter the young woman away from hurting Gabriel.

Makoto sat in the middle of an area, with Irina on one side, and Asia on the other. Apparently, Vali wanted to sit on her own and not with the group, so she sat a bit of a distance away from all of them.

Facing them, was Ravel, Kalawarner, and Elmen. Millicas, and Koneko managed to get onto his lap before anything else could happen, though Koneko seemed to be thinking about something deeply, he wasn't sure what was going on with Koneko right now. But she did seem to want to be closer than normal, and did seem to be a bit more snappy than she usually was.

"By the way Makoto-sama." Ravel began, looking towards him. "I've been hearing quite the bit of gossip about, something in the Underworld. And that there might soon be a promotion happening to one of the new Devils."

"Promotion of the new Devils…?"

"One of anyway." Ravel revealed dryly. "Yes, but I'm currently unsure of who that's going to be as of yet...even then, I also think that...well, Serafall-sama has been in secret talks about something. But she wont reveal to me what it is yet. Even when I asked her. Do you know what she's been talking about to the Underworld?"

Makoto placed a finger on his chin and hummed.

"She did say something about me, doing something for her and the Underworld have been nagging her about it. She said it isn't concrete yet, so I can't say what it is yet. Hopefully, she'll tell me soon, so I know what I am supposed to be doing and what she wants me to do."

"Well, knowing her, it is going to be something dangerous, she always puts us into dangerous situations."

Kalawarner noted with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Well, even then, it wouldn't be life threatening." Elmen looked towards Koneko who just laid her head on Makoto's chest. "Damn, clingy girl, are you really going to be just doing that and clinging to Makoto-kun or something? You've been doing that for a while now."

Koneko looked towards Elmen, then fell against Makoto's chest once more.

"...I just want to be close to Mako-kun is all."

Makoto wondered what was wrong, placing a hand on top of Koneko's head. Koneko looked up towards him, and her eyes showed a vulnerable look. Upon seeing that, Makoto's arm wormed around Koneko, and told himself that he'd be speaking with her later on. Because of his arm, Koneko felt content, she felt save and warm in his embrace, even if she had to share his lap with Millicas.

"By the way. How long till we get there? I'm getting bored."

Kalawarner snuffed out angrily, Ravel rolled her eyes and explained.

"We'll arrive in about an hour, and we've only been on the train for a few minutes, calm yourself down Kalawarner-sama . Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld. We have to do this because some Devils have to enter here like this at least once, Makoto-sama, Asia-sama, and Irina-sama are all the same that have to do this."

"My arch rival has to do this too, if not, I could be showing Makoto-san around the Underworld now on our date."

Millicas grumbled, allowing her lips to overlap with Makoto's own, antagonizing Irina.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Millicas continued to make out with Makoto for a few moments, then turned towards her with a smile.

"Because, it is my Makoto-san too, I'm not losing to my rival. Especially during this time, I'm going to be training and I am going to come out on top as well. Don't worry about me, I am going to be using my powers and beating you."

"Rival! I wont let you beat me rival-chan named Millicas-san! I wont lose! I'll train too, and become Ma-chan's ultimate Knight! Better than you'll ever be! Even if you're going to be Ma-chan's Queen, the Knight has a more noble position than the Queen! The Queen might be the second in command, but also, the Knight uses the special and sexy powers of love and devotion to protect the King from all dangers, and that includes all of you guys! I'll even be the one who sleeps with Ma-chan next!"

"What?!" Millicas, and even the others felt triggered. "You can't do that! Makoto-san and I are next to be with one another! I am going to have Makoto-san take my virginity then we're going to be wed in the future!"

Millicas exclaimed, and hugged onto the boy tightly. Makoto put on a complicated expression and tipped her head to the side.

"Makoto-san is my fiancée and I will marry Makoto-san first!" Asia gave a rare roar. "Makoto-san and I are going to be wed to one another, and if Makoto-san needs those wishes fulfilled, I of course will also give Makoto-san my body!"

Asia beautifully widened her gaze, and latched onto Makoto's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Eh, I don't think so. Makoto-kun is taking my virginity next." Elmen showed a cute face, and then gave a small smile. "Makoto-kun, you'll have me next, yes? With the fact that you've been with Serafall-sama now, we gave to have intercourse with one another, don't we?"

"Well, Elmen-chan that's-"

"Naturally, Master is fucking me next." Kalawarner didn't mince her words, and showed her wild grin. "Don't worry Master, I know. You can fuck me here on this train. According to both the Knight Yumi and the Master Serafall-sama, your penis feels so good, and it even makes them orgasm quickly, so use it on me, alright?"

"Kalawarner-san! P-Please calm down right now! D-Don't speak about such things publicly."

"But, your Onii-sama isn't here. It's fine. We all know you've slept with them." the girls all began nodding, Makoto felt more embarrassment. "Don't worry though Master, you're going to be having fun with all of us. Hey, I've got an idea, lets have sex right here and now-"

[FORBIDDEN!]

Ravel, Millicas, Koneko, Asia, and Irina all slapped the young woman's hands away from Makoto's body. The young woman just glared on with a dark haze in her eyes.

"What? Just because I'm not ashamed of my body, it doesn't mean that I am going to be holding back. Besides, his Master, has done him now. We've all been holding back because of that. And now, we can have fun with our Master."

The others were going to say something, but then an elderly man came towards them. Makoto and the others looked towards him, and the elder man bowed his head towards them.

"Excuse me, would one of you be Makoto-sama?"

Makoto timidly raised his head.

"That's me, is there something going on? Can I do something for you?"

The older man's eyes went towards him, and his wrinkled smile became such a light hearted one, taking off his hat, and bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you, all of Serafall-sama's new servant Devils. I am the conductor of the Sitri private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

They also stood up and bowed at his polite greeting.

"Hehe, nice to meet you. My name is Hyoudou Makoto, and I am the Queen of Serafall-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Asia Argento! Her Bishop! Please treat me well!"

"My name is Shidou Irina and I am Serafall-sama's Knight! Please treat me well from now on!"

All the new Devils greeted him.

The others had also returned to their seat, and Makoto also sat down, with Koneko and Millicas jumping onto the young man's lap once more. Kalawarner showed a disappointed look on her face due to what she couldn't do, and what she wanted to do. She wanted to do something's with Makoto, and it made her sad that she wasn't able to do it.

With the greetings finished, the conductor took out a unique machine for some reason, and captured them on what seemed to be a monitor.

"U-Umm…?"

Makoto, Asia, Elmen, Kalawarner and Irina were troubled by this reaction. Ravel and Millicas knew what it was though, with the former being the one who explains, the latter was too busy curling up to the man that she loved.

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

"Aah, that makes sense, thanks for the explanation Ravel-san!"

Ravel showed a few shades of red on her cheeks, so Millicas took over the explanation while smiling.

"Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are. Though I think that Irina-san might be an impostor..."

"Stop trying to get me done here!"

Millicas began chuckling to herself, with the elder man turning to Irina.

"Shidou-san, could you be a stowaway?"

"What?! N-No! Of course not! I'm Shidou Irina!"

"Is that self proclaimed?"

A collective gasp rang out throughout the area. Irina's eyes narrowed darkly at the sight of the people, and she looked as if she was going to destroy everyone that was in their paths. Even for someone as sweet as Irina, she looked truly pissed off when she wanted too.

"...Self proclaimed…?" Irina looked on towards the old man, the man pushing away. "I am not self proclaimed!" Irina's eyes brimmed with rage. "No, okay!? Millicas-san is lying! I am supposed to be here! I am Serafall-sama's, in the future to be Ma-chan's, Knight! Please don't mistake that again! Alright!?"

Irina breathed in hard through her mouth and her nose, somehow it looked weird for the others around even after the device made an alarming noise, the man just pulled away and it seemed to have passed.

"Good, you're not an impostor." Irina's eyes slightly narrowed, with the elderly man turning towards Makoto. "Queen of Serafall-sama, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination."

"Ooh beds! Yes, that's right, I'll go and sleep with Master in that! Yes, Master, let us go and find that bed Master! I want to have the man himself! Master, please, take me Master, I can't handle it anymore, I want to feel your penis inside of my vagina, I want to feel it right nooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Everyone just stared at her, disgusted by how red her face was. Her eyes danced with lust, and her body began vibrating more and more. The others couldn't look at her, and turned away from her, so they didn't have to deal anymore.

"Aah, thank you. Are you going to do Vali-chan next?"

"That's your job Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Kalawarner seemed to be in the zone, and couldn't get her mind out of lust. Elmen gave her a disgusted look.

"I'll say it again, you're weird you are."

"And you're a bitch! Now leave me alone in my fantasy!"

Kalawarner's head jerked back, and she smiled happily to herself, showing that she truly was happy right now.

Because Vali was sat there, the man went over and did the check, Kalawarner on the other hand just sat there, and allowed her body to jerk forward, again and again. She was enjoying herself, she couldn't stop herself being happy right now.

As they waited on the train, Millicas occasionally would kiss him, to annoy Irina, and Irina would do the same, so they could enjoy one another's reactions, and how pissed off at one another they are. Though Makoto couldn't deny that he did love the kissing that they were doing.

* * *

However, something felt off after they went through a tunnel. Something about the atmosphere about the area, truly had changed. Even when they went through the dimensional wall, something more and more off was happening.

And it wasn't just Makoto who felt it, the others also had an uncomfortable look.

Makoto didn't notice Vali walk away from the train, as he looked outside of the window. The outside seemed to have changed colour, and became a mass of colour and not just mountains and other things beforehand.

"Maybe I'm imagining it, but is there something else going on here?"

Ravel noted, putting her thumb to her chin.

The others all looked around, and saw that the car was strangely, empty.

"Yeah, you're not the only one. This is, odd...something is coming..."

Kalawarner had a sense of foreboding, so Millicas jumped up and went to the door. Her fingers touched the doorknob, and attempted to pull it open...but, it didn't move. The door wouldn't move at all.

"H-Hey, everyone, this door isn't opening..."

Koneko went towards it, being the Rook of the group, and went to pull it, but suddenly, a barrier erupted, and knocked the young cat girl back. Makoto rushed, and caught the girl in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Koneko-chan, are you alright?"

Koneko looked up towards Makoto, nodding her head shyly, with the way that he held her.

"...Y-Yes, I'm okay..."

"Okay, this is some serious magical circle here. It's very intricate." Elmen noted, looking from afar. "It's beyond anything I could break." Her eyes went towards Makoto, worried. "Makoto-kun, what is this? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is we have to be-" Before he could finish, the train vanished, and they began falling down a dark hole. "CAREFULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!]

The girls and boy screamed. They tried to use their wings, but some electricity stopped them from extending their wings. Makoto brought out his Excalibur with a wave of his hand, and used Mimic, changing it into a rope, and latched onto Asia briefly, bringing her close. She fell against him, holding onto the young boy tightly.

"Makoto-san! A-Are we going to die!?"

"No, we're not going to die! Don't worry Asia-chan, I'll protect you!"

He answered back, and the others got close to one another using their powers. Ravel propelled herself through the air with her fire, Elmen did it with some darkness, and Kalawarner some light powers, and Makoto extended his hand to Millicas who was close by, and he grabbed her. Koneko activated her Senjutsu, and propelled herself to Makoto, latching onto his back, and finally, Irina got herself closer by standing on her light sword, and jumped towards Makoto's body, all of them getting close together.

"W-What is this?!"

Irina yelled over the roaring sound, Ravel looking arpound.

"I-I'd say this is a mass teleportation to somewhere! W-We're just going through the long way of teleportation with a wormhole or something!"

"S-So, where are we going!?"

Millicas yelled, but Ravel shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea! I can't tell! Elmen-san, can you tell anything!?"

Elmen shook her head.

"My magic isn't the best so I don't know fully! I guess that we're going to be here for some time!"

Makoto looked around and used his eye that he got from Azazel. The magic eye that could recognize different powers. He looked around and the information was sent to his brain once being processed through the eye.

"Okay! This is...a demonic spell?"

"Demonic!? A Devils done this!? Besides my Master, all Devils are evil shits! Especially Elmen!"

"I'm not a Demon! I'm a Vampire you idiot!"

"You even fight now!?"

Ravel roared over the area they were in, angered by such a thing.

Makoto looked down and he saw a light below them.

"We're about to find out what's going on!"

Makoto and the others held one another, as they passed through the light.

On the other side, they came out of the wormhole in the sky. Below them, was a rocky terrain, and they fell down towards the ground. Makoto was the first to twirl around, grabbed both Asia and Elmen tightly, and finally activated his wings, relieved, he flew down to the ground at a fast speed, the others following after him.

Landing on the ground, Makoto and the others looked around the area.

"Geez, what the heck is going on here? What kind of Devil would teleport us here?"

Elmen complained, dusting her school skirt.

Asia hid behind Makoto, so he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, we're going to be alright."

Asia placed a hand on her heart.

"I am relieved Makoto-san is here. But Makoto-san, this is very scary, what are we going to do?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders, and activated his Sacred Gear. Responding to that, Kalawarner and Irina armed themselves with light weapons, Millicas with her POD, Ravel's flames appearing and Elmen also summoning some darkness around her fingers, and Asia got closer to Makoto, Koneko allowing her Nekomata parts to appear, her ears and tail twitching.

"Yes, I know, it's worrying. But we can do this together. Whatever is going on, I'm sure that we'll work through this...even then, who would have teleported us here, and for what purpose would they do that…?"

Koneko's ears twitched once more.

"...I think we're about to find out."

Makoto quickly turned to Koneko.

"Do you sense something?"

"...I think we're about to find out." Koneko stated again, then added. "Mako-kun, a Dragon, is behind you."

"Hehe a Dra..." A large footstep stomped onto the ground, shaking the area. "...gon." Makoto looked behind him, as did the others, and they all saw a very tall Dragon, with flames erupting out of its mouth. "Ooh shit...okay, come on..." Makoto took a step back, then the Dragon roared high into the sky, spitting out flames that coated the sky with such a roaring power that Makoto felt sick. "Okay everyone! We've got a Dragon to fight! We'll go into our usual positions to fight!"

[On it!]

Immediately springing forward, and backwards, Ravel grabbed Asia and took her back, while Makoto activated his Sacred Gear in one hand and the Excalibur in the other. Kalawarner allowed lights to dance around her palm, and Millicas held the POD with one hand, Irina holding a spear of light right there in her palm, and a spear of demonic power in the other hand. Elmen looked back, and then she allowed mist to come out of her palms.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Dragon breathed out some more fire, where Koneko jumped forward. She coated her hand in Senjutsu, jumping off the cliffside and swung for the Dragon.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Agh!"

Koneko received the tail of the Dragon to her body, slamming her towards the cliffside. Makoto flew upwards, catching the young girl in his arms, and saw that she held a small wound on her. But when he suggested getting her treated, she wiped her brow, and landed on the ground.

"Have some of this!"

Millicas extended her wings, and flew into the sky. Using her powers, she sent a large volley of POD right for the enemy Dragon. The Dragon responded by flapping its large wings, tackling the demonic power head on and merely broke it down, surprising the young girl.

"Alright then, if her power wont work, try this!"

Kalawarner raised her hands to the sky, and summoned several spears of light. Using her Sacred Gear, she made them living bombs, and sent them downwards, allowing the rays of light to shoot down like rain.

The Dragon aimed its mouth into the sky, and unleashed an ungodly amount of flames, which collided with the rays of light, exploding them in the sky, and caused them to be destroyed instantly. The cacophony of sounds in the sky was too dazzling for their eyes, but Makoto used his new eyes to watch the Dragon carefully.

"Okay, we've got to take out this Dragon! Millicas-san, please concentrate on your powers! If you can build up your powers, then maybe you'll be able to deliver a devastating blow!"

"Yes, got it!"

Makoto watched Millicas return to the ground, and slowly, her aura surrounded her body.

"Everyone else, lets unleash on this Dragon! Asia-chan, please stay with Ravel-san, she'll protect you!"

[Yes!]

Upon saying that, Makoto and the others scattered. Irina got onto the ground, and rushed around with her speed. She was fast, maybe not as fast as Yumi, but she was still quite quick, and managed to move very fast, in and out of the area.

She raised her spear of light, and threw it at the Dragon. The Dragon tensed its muscles, and the spear broke upon impact. She licked her tongue, and then made another one, combining it with her demonic spear, and launched a spear of both types of powers.

"Have that!"

She yelled, but the Dragon swatted its tail, and broke the powers down. The tail went towards Irina, and before she could dodge, Ravel raised a barrier from far away, adding on with Elmen quickly coming through the darkness, grabbed Irina and used the shadows to move away from the tail, Ravel's barriers breaking just as she got Irina out of there, a good teamwork effort between them.

"Hah! You missed!"

Kalawarner boasted, only to regret it when the Dragons flames went towards her. Makoto flew high, and got before her. Using his Sacred Gear, he allowed the freezing power to come about, and stabbed the flames right before him. Activating the power, the Sacred Gear began freezing the flames that were before him.

But the Dragon put in more effort, and due to their difference in power, the flames broke through Makoto's freezing speed, though Ravel summoned her own flames, and shot them forth, along with Irina summoning a spear of large light and demonic power, hitting the Dragon squarely in the jaw, forcing the head to go upwards, the pair avoiding the flames.

"Thanks you girls!"

Irina and Ravel both gave smiles, Asia looking on troubled on what she was supposed to do.

But she watched on with the others doing their best against the enemy.

"I'll even freeze your mind with this attack!"

Makoto summoned the mist of the Sacred Gear, and launched it at the Dragon. The Dragon went to move away, seemingly knowing it was dangerous. But Kalawarner got in its way, and made several spears of light around her, added with the power of her Sacred Gear.

"Even you should feel this!"

Kalawarner unleashed her barrage of light spears. The spears looked like bullets as they headed for the Dragon itself.

The Dragon bared its teeth, and broke the spears with a large amount of flames.

"Shit!"

Kalawarner moved out of the way, flying high into the sky, only for the Dragon to receive a mind freeze, which caused it to pause its movements, it looked stunned that it received that move. Makoto looked on happily, then he swung his ice blade in front of him, making a few spears of ice. With a thrusting signal, he sent out the large spears of ice.

"Don't forget mine too!"

Irina, having seen the sight of the young boy shooting off his attacks, also made spears of light and demonic, shooting them off like arrows one at a time. With the combined powers coming for the Dragon, it held no choice other than to destroy them with the flames of a Dragon, breaking through their attacks.

"If it is because of that, then you'll also receive this!"

Koneko, having found her opening, leapt forward, and made ki spheres around her. Her Senjutsu became strong, and she shot them off like bullets. Before she could reach the target, the Dragon spat out a large amount of flames, and crushed the Senjutsu spheres under her own powers, making Koneko click her tongue.

But then the Dragon turned towards Elmen, and the towering hand of the Dragon swung towards her. She gasped, and went to move, but Kalawarner made a sword of light, and flew towards her, blocking the Dragon's claw

"K-Kalawarner?!"

"Fuck sakes Elmen! Move your tight ass!"

Elmen looked behind her at her butt, wondering if it was tight as Kalawarner said.

Kalawarner released a large drawn out sigh.

"I didn't literally mean your ass is...whatever, just move because I can't hold this bitch forever."

Elmen nodded her head, and jumped to the side, just as the claw of the Dragon swiped through Kalawarner, causing her to bleed. Elmen gasped at the sight, and summoned her darkness. Making a hand of it, she grabbed Kalawarner, and brought her towards her.

"Kalawarner, you idiot, getting hurt for me..."

Even though they fight, they truly were friends, and even Kalawarner would get hurt for Elmen and vice versa.

She rushed towards Asia, but the Dragon kept going for them.

"No!"

Makoto wouldn't allow it, so he swung his sword downwards, releasing his icy mist. The Dragon though this time wouldn't allow it to be effected with the mist, so it unleashed an overwhelming amount of flames, engulfing the mist, and destroyed it.

The flames continued for Makoto but he activated Excalibur Rapidly, dodging the flames all together. The Dragon chased him with the flames, but Makoto avoided it by zigzagging, allowing Elmen to get Kalawarner to Asia.

"Asia-san, please heal her."

"Yes, p-please leave it to me!"

Asia activated her Sacred Gear, and began healing the young woman.

Elmen herself turned to the Dragon, knowing that this wasn't an ordinary opponent. She looked towards Millicas, seeing that she was still gathering her power, and it was taking a good shape all at the same time.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Koneko, having seen a chance, charged forward. The young Nekomata summoned several Senjutsu spheres around her, and aimed them at the Dragon. The Dragon gave the young girl a dry look, like she was bored, and crushed the flames with its flames.

However, as the Dragon's eyes were on the young Nekomata, Makoto allowed a lot of mist to appear around his sword. Due to the thick amount of mist, Makoto swung the blade downwards, and the mist went over the Dragon's body.

Due to the speed and power aspect of it, the Dragon's spirits and mind was being frozen down, causing its eyes to widen and stop its movements for the moment. It looked down at the ground, attempting to move, but the mind was slow now, and it took a second or so to move the foot, which Makoto took as a good thing.

"Elmen-chan! Now!"

"Alright, I've got this."

Elmen, took out a vial of Makoto's blood, and drunk deep. As soon as she did, a black and golden aura surrounded her body. She inhaled deeply, a pulse going from her body. She felt the effects of the blood, and how powerful it was, the aura surrounding her body.

She looked down at herself, and the aura around her small body. She felt her heart pulsating, and how powerful she felt at that moment. She had to take a step back due to feeling drunk off the power she received from Makoto, she was glad she always kept a vial of his blood around with her just in case.

"Wow, this is freaking awesome...yes, I've got it now. Whoa, this is so intense, like it is a...wow, I'm completely intoxicated...I'm losing my mind, this power is...Makoto-kun's power is so good, I feel so complete right now that I'm going crazed..."

She stuck her hand up into the air, and made a darkness sphere which was ever expanding due to the aura around her body, Kalawarner jumping towards her to meet her.

Elmen looked towards her.

"Kalawarner...you need to be healed..."

"Don't be adorable bitch and just accept my power."

"Could you not call me a bitch please? Adorable I will accept however."

Kalawarner didn't care, allowing the aura of her Sacred Gear to surround her hand.

Kalawarner placed her hand onto the sphere, and caused her Sacred Gear to go to the sphere as well. With the exploding power of the sphere as well as the power of darkness enhanced by Makoto's blood power, it was no laughing matter to say the least.

With the swirling sphere, Elmen directs her hand towards the Dragon, releasing the sphere itself. The Dragon turned towards Elmen's sphere, and spat out a large amount of flames...but they didn't do anything.

It was like they were intangible.

The Dragon looked around for the source, and in the sky, she saw that Makoto was holding the Excalibur tightly, it giving off a glow, and realized that during that, he had used Excalibur Nightmare's power to make it all appear to be an illusion, which was also helped by Ravel's own ability to craft an illusion, which caused the Dragon to roar loudly.

The Dragon turned to another darkness sphere...but it wasn't there. Somehow, it had disappeared all together, she looked towards Makoto once more, and saw the sword was glowing once more, and the Dragon knew this time it was Excalibur Transparency.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Dragon spat out flames towards the boy in the sky, who used his Excalibur Rapidly to enhance his speed and avoid the wave of flames. And as he did, the Dragon felt the darkness sphere slam right into the Dragon's body, causing it to howl out, and while it didn't bleed profusely, the explosion along with the darkness, did damage the Dragon's body with its beautiful powers, and it did bleed, it was powerful enough to cause it to bleed.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Mako-kun, I'm ready!"

While the Dragon staggered, Makoto picked up Koneko, flying fast, and flew for the Dragon. Since the Dragon was distracted, Makoto got close enough for Koneko to drive a spirit clad fist deep into the Dragon's body, lowering the Dragon's aura and therefore made it weaker.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Dragon raised its claws, and swiped for Makoto along with Koneko. Before it could, Irina appeared with her speed, and used both a light and demonic spear to block the claws, allowing Makoto to get onto the Dragon's arm, and ran up.

"Go Ma-chan! Leave this one to me!"

Irina cheered out happily and pushed the claw away from her body, then jumped just as the Dragon slammed the claw where she stood, avoiding the breaking bone aspect of strength the Dragon could muster up, Makoto running fast. He allowed his Sacred Gear to go onto his shoulder, and it formed the bird. The ice began spewing out, and then Ravel flew up towards him, offering her flames of the Phenex.

"Don't worry Makoto-sama, Elmen-san and Kalawarner-sama are protecting Asia-sama."

"Okay! Let's do it Ravel-san!"

Makoto grabbed Ravel's hand, and allowed the flames of the Phenex and the ice of his Sacred Gear to combine. Because her flames where hotter than he could make on his own, the power already raised.

"Makoto-sama, we've got this!"

Makoto nodded, and Ravel flew off, leaving him with the sphere of fire and ice in his hand. The rotating sphere in his hand, became strong, and Makoto jumped into the air. The Dragon's eyes looked towards him, and he thrusted his arm downwards.

"Try this! Fiery Ice Sphere!"

Rather than shooting it off, Makoto used his Rook's strength to force the sphere right into the Dragon's face. The sphere froze, and burned at the same time. The frozen part, was then burned by the sphere, and it caused the blast to knock the Dragon back, blood coming out of its face, and it staggered.

Makoto was propelled backwards, but he spun in the air, and flew in the sky. He breathed hard with the power usage. He looked towards Millicas.

Millicas, finally having finished her power, compressed all the gathered power into a single sphere. From the sphere, the air vibrated, and the ground shook. Since she was very powerful, Millicas was the obvious choice to send out a truly destructive power.

"Makoto-san, everyone! I'm ready!"

"Okay! Everyone! Get back!"

Responding to his voice, the others gathered around Makoto, who landed on the ground. Millicas stood before them, with her small but very deadly sphere before her. It spun in the sky, and then Millicas put her hand forward.

Several circles of power erupted forward, and the sphere was then shot towards the Dragon. Because of the overwhelming strength of the sphere, the ground was torn apart due to it. The sphere was extraordinarily powerful.

Due to Millicas now having more confidence, thanks to Makoto, she could unleash more of her power, and that's what she did right now.

The Dragon on the other hand didn't look right and looked annoyed. But the Dragon's mouth erupted with flames, and sent them towards Millicas' sphere. The sphere, and the flames of the Dragon met, and created a violent whirlwind of powers together.

"Wow! S-So strong!"

Ravel commented with Makoto nodding in agreement, holding onto Asia due to the violent winds around could blow her away. He looked on, wondering what was going to happen, but Asia clung to him tightly.

"Makoto-san..."

"Millicas-sans got this, and if not, we can use this chance to get the upper hand on the Dragon. So everyone get ready."

They all nodded, watching the scene unfold.

Due the power they both had, the fight was intense with the powers. Makoto was surprised that the Dragon was doing all of this, but Makoto didn't know why either. Though, when their powers exploded, Millicas was flung backwards, as was the Dragon.

Makoto rushed forward, and caught the young girl in his arms, with the Dragon clashing against a nearby wall, making it cry out. Makoto took this chance to hold Millicas tightly, seeing that the Dragon was injured, and had some blood leaking out of its body, and was winded.

"Makoto-san...I'm sorry, I didn't get to do much..."

"It's fine, don't worry Millicas-san." Makoto looked towards the others. "Alright, lets detain that Dragon!"

[Yeah!]

Everyone was pumped, and went to run forward, but suddenly, a large sheet of ice erupted out from the left hand side, up above. It covered half the field, so the others jumped away, Makoto's eyes going towards the place and saw…

* * *

"Ooh you what?"

Standing there, was a waving Serafall holding Princess along with Gabriel as well waving energetically, even Vali seemed to be there looking surprisingly happy with Makoto. Makoto and the others looked on with narrowed eyes, as the Dragon stood up. Though despite having suffered some wounds, the Dragon didn't look to be seriously injured.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaan! Hey there! You're looking cute!"

"Don't 'cute' me! W-What the heck's going on?! Why did that Dragon attack us!?"

Serafall widened her smile, and clicked her fingers.

Doing that, the Dragon's appearance turned that of a blue Dragon. Makoto's eyes widened, and then saw the Dragon change shape, and went into human form. The Dragon turned into a woman, who was also…

"Tiamat-san!?"

Makoto couldn't believe that it was Tiamat who they fought. Then he guessed that the feeling he felt from her, and with his eye going a little weird, he knew that this was because there was an illusion over the young Dragon woman and therefore, showed that she was truly Tiamat in disguise.

"Wait, we've been fighting a Dragon King!?"

Ravel roared out, only for Serafall to jump down and grin wildly. The others followed, Makoto and the others looking exhausted.

"That's right~ Sorry gang, but we've been studying your powers, and potential and such~"

Serafall sang out happily, Irina looked towards Gabriel who smiled.

"We thought that it would be a good chance to test your skills, and to also prove that your group can act together under the King Makoto-kun, and to show some others as well, proof of what is going on as well."

"Proof...for what?"

Ravel looked suspicious, but Gabriel turned bashfully away.

"W-Well..."

Gabriel didn't want to answer, she felt slightly embarrassed about it, and could see all of the pissed off looks of the youngsters, and knew that they wouldn't want to mess with that.

"Ooh don't worry your panties Ravel-chan and just be glad that you all kicked some butt. Though Tiamat-chan wasn't going serious, she still put up a good fight and towards the end did begin getting serious. Fighting the strongest Dragon King and surviving like that is also proof, that my Ma-tan and the others are very capable of thinking on the fly, as the kids say, and he takes good leadership, and even managed to come up with your cute plan, and that even took Tiamat-chan off guard, which is a very hard thing to accomplish in of itself. Aren't I a great King or what?"

"The or what part is coming to mind right now."

Kalawarner murmured, only for Vali to smirk.

"Well, to see that my love being able to command very well. I am pleased Makoto, I am very pleased with your fighting abilities and your techniques. I'm sure we'll have fun when I begin truly training your body."

Makoto didn't even think about what Vali was going to do with his body.

But he still didn't know what was going on and why they were attacked, and what proof was needed for any of this, he just didn't get it at all.

"Well, either way, we should be getting to the castle, I'm sure that we'll all be good going there. I'll teleport us all to the carriages that are gonna take us. Don't worry about your luggage and such, it has already been taken care of."

Serafall leaned forward, and then she activated a circle beneath their feet. While the light went around them, Makoto let out a breath, glad that the fighting ordeal was over, not realizing what kind of pain he was going to be putting himself through in the future.

* * *

When they next realized it, they had appeared in front of a large crowd.

[Welcome home, Serafall-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

[Gabriel-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! She's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!]

[Even Tiamat-sama's here toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

Such bellowing voices filled Makoto's, and the others ears for both the Maou, the Seraph and the Dragon King respectably. Makoto could even hear screams for Millicas as well, causing him to hug the young girl with one arm, she fell against him and allowed her arms to go around him tightly.

Panpanpanpan!

Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and people that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously. A soldier who rode on top of a mysterious creature flew in the sky above, and waved a flag.

"My, this is scary..."

Because she wasn't used to it, Asia hid behind Makoto, and clung to him tightly. Even he felt troubled with all of this, he felt out of place, so did Irina, and Elmen. Even Kalawarner looked out of place. But Ravel, like the girl she was, managed to take it in stride, and used what she could to make her life easier, and just waved as well.

"Hmph, so many people for them, this seems trivial."

Vali looked bored, and just gently slapped the boy on the butt, causing him to groan out.

"Vali-chan, n-not here..."

Vali didn't seem to care, and did it once more. He groaned once more, biting his lower lip so it didn't get out.

Looking carefully, there were a lot of butlers and maids among them too. When Serafall approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads and then welcomed her happily.

[Welcome back, Serafall-sama, Sona-sama has already returned.]

"Thank you~ Sona-chan's that elusive girl that I couldn't even get her to come with us. She's a cheeky girl that can't be surpassed. But I love her all the same~ By the way, these people are with me~" She looked towards Gabriel, narrowing her eyes. "This one isn't."

Gabriel let out a cute whine and held her head downwards.

"Sera-tan!"

Makoto snapped at her, Gabriel looking towards him in appreciation.

Serafall dryly and angrily looked between the two, then rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Gabriel's with me too." Serafall also responded with a smile covering her whole face. Seeing that, the butlers and maids also smiled back. "Okay, since my cute peerage are here, my new members, I have to go and be with them. So my lovelies, Ma-tan, Asia-chan, Irina-chan...ngh, Gabriel, I'll keep a close eye on you. And also Vali-chan can come with us as well. Everyone else, will follow after us."

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you."

The maid's and butlers did what they wanted and followed suit.

Makoto, Asia, Irina, Gabriel, Vali, and Serafall entered one of the carriages, and the other members got into the other one.

Once they had boarded it, the carriage begun to move forward while the horse's hooves made the sound of "Pakarapakara".

Though it wasn't anything new to Serafall, Makoto looked outside at the scenery, and saw the beautiful trees, and the paved roads as well. Even the with the fact that they were moving slowly, it didn't matter to Makoto, and he felt good right now, even though he was still annoyed about the Dragon King fight.

While they were waiting, Serafall clicked her fingers.

"That's right! The territory!"

"Territory…?"

Makoto let out a surprised breath, the young woman nodding her head.

"This area is already within Sitri territory." Serafall spoke proudly. "Did you know, we Sitri's have amazing medical knowledge and other things? It is also good for Asia-chan, she could even become a doctor or something that would be cute~"

"Doctor Asia...that would be good, right Makoto-san?"

Asia looked towards Makoto who smiled, giving her head a small pet.

"Yes, that would be very cute~"

Asia smiled even more, Serafall smiling even wider.

"That's right. Ma-tan, Asia-chan, Irina-chan. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"W-We can have our own territory!?"

Even Makoto couldn't let out that surprise, it felt like something Ise would say. But Makoto also had to admit that he would have to say such things. He looked towards Serafall who smiled brightly, and honestly.

"You're all the servant Devils of the Maou-sama, and with Sona-chan being Ma-tan's future lover and wife as well, so it would be find with that."

"W-Wait, I never agreed to-"

"Ma-tan it is fine, don't worry about it. You and Sona-chan shall also have fun in the future. But back to the territory thing. Because you're my peerage, you'll also be entilted to some thing's, and also my others have some anyway. You get some my lovely peerage! It is the best, so have a lookie and decide!"

With a "PON!" sound, Serafall made a map appear in the air with magic and then expanded it and showed it to them. It's a map of the Sitri land.

Serafall spoke with a pleasant smile.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

Makoto looked on, then Irina wrapped her arms around Makoto.

"Ma-chan, let's get a land together."

"Eh? F-For what?"

"It could be just for us Ma-chan~ Our private area~ Maybe we could even run away together, and live there Ma-chan and when we begin our love making, we can have our children live there together with us, I'd so love that my lovely Ma-chan."

Makoto chuckled and went to reply, but Asia pulled on his other arm.

"Makoto-san, we could do that as well. I wouldn't mind sharing my land with Makoto-san as well. We could even run away too, and we also could even live there together, and maybe we could raise our family there too~"

Irina sharpened her eyes.

"You're being forward Asia-chan."

"I'm just speaking my mind Irina-san."

Asia replied with a kind smile, but Gabriel placed her hands together.

"Now, now, there's no need to get angry. Both of you can simply bare Makoto-kun's children and all live together in a shared land."

Asia and Irina looked at one another with an understanding, then nodded their heads.

"That sounds good, we'll have a threesome~"

Makoto did a spit take at Irina's words, but Asia nods her head, and adopts a smile.

"Yes, that's right, Irina-san and I have decided to give ourselves to Makoto-san as well, and we've also decided to have something called a threesome. I have researched this, and also decided to have one with my best friend Irina-san and Makoto-san as well."

Makoto's face turned to confusion, wondering if he should be happy or worried about that night.

* * *

But when they were talking, finally, they came into view of something else entirely. It was a huge structure, looking as if it was a castle. Makoto remembered what it looked like, having visited it beforehand when he came to the Underworld for Rias' wedding, not really wanting to remember that.

"We seem to have arrived Ma-tan. Gabriel, why are you still..." Makoto gave her a hard look. "...still so adorable~?"

She finished off sweetly, Makoto knew that she was going to say something else but chose to not say it in the end.

"Awww, thank you very much super best friend~"

Serafall cringed, while the carriage door opened. A butler-like man made a slight bow.

Serafall disembarked first, and then the rest of them followed from behind as well. The second carriage had also arrived, and Ravel and the others were getting off too. Millicas went towards Makoto, and hugged onto the young boys body, he hugged her back. Koneko moved to the side of Makoto, and held onto his hand.

He looked towards her, Princess jumping onto his head. She looked towards him, then her eyes cast downwards. Makoto's eyes tilted, wondering what was going on with the young girl, she seemed to have something going on, but he didn't know what yet. He was going to find out soon enough though.

The maids and butlers stood in line on both sides of us and made a path. A red carpet stretched out towards the huge castle, and the huge castle gate made a "Gigigi" noise as it opened. Serafall looked on, and began bobbing her head.

"Yeah, that's right. My Ma-tan and the others are here~ We're awesome together~ Come on Ma-tan, lets go forward together~"

Serafall skipped forward, Gabriel doing the same thing, seemingly copying the Maou woman. Vali didn't care, and just walked forward with Tiamat, the two women in discussion about something. Makoto heard the word "Fighting." and Makoto guessed it was them discussing a match between them.

While feeling nervous, Makoto and the others walked forward, smiling at the people that were around.

They passed through the huge gate and went inside. The inner castle gates also opened one by one.

They then arrived at what seemed to be the entry hall. There were stairs which led to the second floor in front of them. There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling which was huge, just like the hall, Makoto remembered this though so it didn't seem that bad.

"Serafall-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once."

The head maid raised her hand and some maids gathered with us. The maids were all beautiful women, and some even smiled towards Makoto who did the same thing. He knew that if Ise was there, he'd be eyeing them up, he was too busy making sure Kalawarner and Elmen wouldn't say anything to the other.

"You're right, I have to go and see Sona-chan and then touch her body with my own body it would be for the best. I'll even play with Sona-chan and have her come onto Ma-tan later on and make her play some cute games as well~"

Serafall began skipping forward happily, Gabriel giggled and followed after her.

"I think she really wants to be friends with Serafall-sama, huh…but maybe because of the fact that Sera-tan is less than willing, it must be hard for the Seraph to even do something like that."

Millicas' comment made Makoto nod his head.

"I think the same thing."

The maids and butlers just looked on, Makoto wondering if he should say something or not. Due to the fact that the Devil maids and butlers didn't know what to say, so Makoto walked forward, and bowed his head.

"Erm, could you, please show us to our rooms now?"

The maid jumped, then turned to him, bowing her head.

"But of course Makoto-sama. Everyone, please follow me."

Nodding to themselves, the people were going to follow, but then, Sona came down the stairs wearing a blouse and a skirt that was surprisingly short, and saw the group. Her eyes went over to everyone there, and saw that Serafall wasn't there, she looked behind her just in case, and was glad that she wasn't there.

"Hyoudou-kun, everyone. It seems like you've come." Sona walked down the stairs. "Onee-sama has gone running off, has she?"

"Y-Yeah, she took Gabriel-san with her...I'm sure she wouldn't hurt her..."

"W-Well, we arrived just a few moments ago ourselves." Sona turned towards the maid's and butlers. "It's okay, I can lead them to their rooms." The maid's and butlers bowed their heads, and left. Sona went to say something, but she saw Princess, and it felt like her heart stopped. "Ooh no, not you. Why are you here exactly?"

Princess raised her head.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa..."

Sona took a step back, frightened of what the cat would do to her.

"Princess, calm down...you don't need to go into mental mode..." Sona inhaled a sharp breath, Princess giving her a wink, causing Sona to back away. "Please follow me."

While worrying on what was going on, Makoto and the others followed Sona.

However, they soon stopped when a young woman came down the stairs.

"Ara, Sona. So you've returned."

An amazingly beautiful young woman wearing a dress came down the stairs. It seemed that Serafall had gotten her generous bust from her and her face reminded Makoto of Sona, so it was like they were crossed between the two of them.

As soon as she saw her, Sona gave a light hearted smile.

"Okaa-sama. I've returned home."

Makoto was shocked. He hadn't seen their mother before. Even the last time he was in the Underworld, he hadn't come across the mother, nor the father either. She certainly was a beautiful woman and Makoto couldn't deny that either.

"Ara, Sona. I am glad to see you. I had just heard from Venelana that Rias returned home as well." Her eyes went towards the group. "My, a lot of people have come by. Could they all be Serafall's guests? That girl, honestly, she has brought everyone with her."

"Hehe, sorry for intruding."

Makoto bowed his head, and so did some others. The usual expected ones to not do it, didn't.

Sona's mother's eyes went towards Makoto.

"My, you must be my eldest daughters Queen, Hyoudou Makoto, yes?"

"W-Wait, you know about me…?"

Sona's mother nodded at my question.

"Of course, I know who my Serafall's Queen is. Because it is my daughter, I'd know her peerage and being her Queen is a huge deal. I just have to ask that you look after Serafall in the coming future. She's very powerful, but she's rather...she likes taking things at her own pace."

Makoto thought she put that rather well, despite what could have been said.

"A-Ah yes, of course! I'll do my best!"

The young mother bowed her head.

"Thank you. Serafall is rather fond of you. In all of the times she visits, since you became her Queen, she did seem like she was able to enjoy herself. I haven't seen her so happy since Sona stopped playing with her. I hope you manage to play with her in the future."

"*Cough* *Cough* What!?"

Makoto choked on her words, taking them in the wrong direction.

But the women's mother just elegantly showed a smile.

"Don't worry about that now, it doesn't matter. Just keep my Serafall safe."

Makoto bowed his head, and did as the woman asked. Even though it was a brief meeting, he couldn't deny that this was an odd situation.

* * *

During dinner, Makoto and the others were eating together. An extravagant meal so large that Makoto and the others could never eat it all was piled on top of expensive-looking plates, though Kalawarner was packing it down, she didn't hold back, and just munched on her food happily.

"*Slurp* Yes, this is amazing, damn this stuff is good. This is how the rich and lovely live huh? This stuff is the best *slurp*."

Kalawarner did that with her food, and she didn't even seem to care all that much. Elmen just looked on incredulously. She couldn't believe that Kalawarner would do something like that. Then again, she would look on with surprise.

Ravel and Millicas weren't there, due to the fact that their parents would want to eat with them, and Makoto could see why they'd want to be brought back. Vali didn't want to be there, and chose to go and train, Tiamat was the same, but she was doing something else entirely.

Koneko though was still there, and she seemingly was, different than before, he needed to find out what was going on.

The Devils of Serafall (Makoto, Asia, and Irina) all sat nearby Serafall, in fact, Makoto was sat between Asia, and Serafall. Serafall kept running her hand under the table, and across his crotch, and he bit his lower lip so he didn't let out a squeal.

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back." Serafall looked towards Makoto, and licked her lips, he just chuckled awkwardly. "Ma-tan, what's wrong? Want me to feed you from my-"

"This is lovely! L-Let's eat, o-o-okay?"

Serafall tilted her head, seeing the young man's nervousness.

Makoto held his fork and knife and began eating like an elegant person, Sona looking from across the table, and nodded to herself, since she had taught him some of those eating techniques, she just wished Saji had picked them up as well. Most of Sona's peerage ate calmly, besides Saji and Tomoe that was, they were eating crudely.

Asia and Irina were also having a hard time, though they still looked good for the most part, because Asia grew up in a place where she didn't have to eat like that, and Irina was quite the same due to being a warrior of the Church. Gabriel was quite the same. And Serafall loved every minute of it, seeing Gabriel struggling. But Makoto managed to help her with some whispers, which Serafall didn't like since she wanted to see Gabriel struggling.

Elmen, she was doing fantastic. He didn't know if it was because she grew up as a somewhat Vampire noble, or if she took the time to learn. Either way, she was doing fantastic work, and Makoto felt slightly embarrassed that she was doing the best out of everyone else, and Kalawarner, was doing the worst.

Koneko hadn't eaten though. She looked all around while having a heavy heart. When her eyes met Makoto's, he offered her a smile, but Koneko's eyes went down to the table, and she seemingly was going through something.

"*Clear throat*. Members of Sona's, and Serafall's group, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare it right away~ Don't be afraid~"

Makoto couldn't help but notice that Serafall's father acted quite like her. He probably was the place she got her personality. And the man himself didn't look half bad, he looked like a male version of Sona mostly, and Serafall was in there as well, but Makoto saw mostly Sona.

The others just smiled, Asia looked like a deer caught in headlights. But her hand went under the table, and held onto Makoto's hand. Her green eyes went towards his own, and he just held onto the young girls hand for reassurance.

"By the way, Hyoudou Makoto-kun~"

Makoto had to admit it was weird to hear a guy speak like Serafall.

Even then, Makoto knew that he would have to show Serafall, and the rest that he could be the best Queen, and he wanted to make a good impression.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"You may call me Otou-sama from today on~"

Because he suddenly said that, Makoto couldn't hide his surprise.

"W-What…? I-I couldn't..."

"But I insist~ Serafall's already told me that she intends to marry her most adorable Queen~"

Makoto felt his throat closing, but Serafall showed a wide smile.

"That's right Tou-chan, Ma-tan and I have promised ourselves to one another, and we're going to be getting married~"

"Ooh! I can sort out venues Serafall-san!" Gabriel cheered happily, the young woman named Serafall just narrowed her eyes. "Serafall-san? Is something the matter? I just thought that it would be a good idea, I'm already doing the same thing with Asia-san."

"Great...that's wonderful Gabriel."

Serafall sighed out, her mother looking towards the young man and showed a dissatisfied face.

"Dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first."

Because of the scold, it was suddenly surprising for the young man.

"Y-Yeah. However, it's Serafall, and she's found a man to love. She's even trying to bring Sona together with young Makoto-kun here, and wants to play with her and him too~ It's both adorable and cute at the same time~ Family bonding is the best after all~"

"Well, that's true, but even then..."

"Don't worry my wife, it is fine. Serafall and Sona shall be getting together, they both are adorable, and will have a lovely relationship. Even Sona as well, she'll also have fun with Makoto-kun here too. Isn't it lovely? Sona will also be in a relationship too~ Since she got out of her own engagement, it has been worrying that the next heir or heiress after Sona might not be born, but now with Makoto-kun here to be with both of our daughters, it is a wonderful thing~"

Sona's face flashed through several shades of red.

She couldn't even think clearly.

Serafall on the other hand smiled.

"Tou-chan understands! That's right! Sona-chan and I are even going to marry Ma-tan at the same time and have babies that are sisters and brothers as well as cousins and other things~ That's the best thing ever~ I wanna spend time with both of them in bed~"

Sona placed a hand on her forehead, falling down to the table on her elbow, her hand on her head.

"...This is hell, why can't they be normal…?"

Makoto felt sorry for Sona at that moment, wondering what was going on with Serafall to say such things.

Serafall then jumped up.

"Damn! Ma-tan, I've left a document in my room, could you go and get it for me please? It's really important, I forgot about it until now, it is about those damn Old Devils and how they want to mess with my business."

Makoto wasn't sure what that meant, but he bowed his head once more.

"E-Eh sure, of course." Makoto stood up from the table. "Please excuse me."

Bowing once more, Makoto went out of the room, and traversed the flight of stairs.

* * *

While walking through the hallway, he heard the familiar sound of running water.

Stopping, he looked, and saw that it was his room.

Since his room was right near Serafall's, he decided to walk inside.

He looked at the large bed in the room, and around it. His eyes went to the side, and saw the bathroom itself. Because it was adjacent to the bedroom, Makoto could see it. And he could hear the sound of running water.

"I didn't leave the water on though..."

Makoto knew he'd have to switch it off, if only he didn't get told off, and caused a flood in case the plug was in and it would spill out.

He walked to the bathroom, entering without a care, but then he saw something...odd.

"Nyaaaa~ Bath times are the best~ Bath times are the best while everyone's not here~ Wash my body~ Wash my breasts~ For the boy I love the best~ Ooh yeah, wash those breasts for my cute Mako-chan who's gonna let me lay on his crotch~ Yeah, that penis poking me in the face~ Someday I'm gonna suck it dry nyaa~"

Makoto saw...a young woman.

He saw her large breasts dangling in the baths water. He saw the young woman's black hair up, and he saw her cat ears twitching. Soap ran down her body, and the young woman was singing a tune to herself about loving baths.

Makoto's slowly moved backwards.

But when he leaned on the door, it squeaked, alerting the young woman, who's eyes went towards the door. She saw Makoto stood there, his eyes opened wide, and mouth agape, trying to work out who this woman was.

"...Shit."

That's all the young woman could say as a response, looking right at Makoto.

* * *

Meanwhile in another place, Orochi walked across the area she was in, looking to be a giant hall of sorts, wearing her gothic lolita outfit. For some reason, she had gotten a taste for it, and decided to wear it quite often. She walked towards the main chair, to see Apep sat there, looking towards her with a tired smile.

"Hello, Orochi, soon we'll be making our move on the Nekomata's."

"Yes, I know..."

"Something wrong?"

Apep curiously asked, seeing how her normal attitude wasn't there.

"Oh, nothing really~ I've just been thinking about many things lately, and something that she said..."

"Don't listen to that woman, she chose to oppose us, she doesn't understand the cruelty we suffered for years."

"Yes, I know that, but we're going to be hurting innocents, isn't there a better way Apep-chan? Maybe we don't go for these Neko girls, we have other means, right?"

"Those means would take too long. We can't afford to sit on our hands, while the others unite forces against us."

Orochi cast her eyes downwards.

"...I don't feel comfortable with hurting others."

Apep's eyes narrowed considerably.

"What has that woman done to you exactly? Don't you remember the pain and anguish that those people put us through? And now, denying us our lord like they own him."

"I remember that! But..."

"Orochi, you have to be the one to get them. Gren is injured, and the others are off doing different things right now, spying on those damn Hero's Faction for one, those bastards have poked their noses into our businesses, and I have to control Shalba and the rest so they don't get out of line. I can count on you, can't I?" Orochi didn't say anything, so Apep stood up, and walked closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Can I, Orochi?"

Orochi inhaled a deep breath.

"...I'll do whats necessary for our restoration and to get back the lord, I just don't want anymore bloodshed, I'm tired of people getting hurt, especially innocents."

"That's all I want, that's why these Factions have to end. Heaven, Underworld, Norse, all of it. If we ruled them, then there would be no war, no strife, we'd build a new world together, and our first steps, is to recover our full powers, and get back the lord. Standing under the lord, all of us would shine once more, and build a new world, were we can play again like the teenagers we currently are. Remember? Let's do it Orochi, unite the Factions, and rule them, then no one has a reason to fight, to hurt anyone, and if anyone evil stands in our ways, lets get rid of them, like they tried to do to us long ago."

Orochi's face lifted upwards.

"I loved our plays in the past, we always had fun. I remember all of the times we'd play with the others, and the lord would look after us, and comfort us when our Tou-chan's were being bad, and we all vowed to change the world for the better, and not follow in the bad ways they did sometimes. I want those days back, when we all were with the lord, and lived...loved happily together."

"And we can have that again, just get those girls, and we can begin to restore us. If there were faster ways, I'd do them, but there isn't, we can't sit back and wait for things to happen, I've heard noises from both that damn God Loki, who could spell us disaster if he summons Ragnarok. Even the Hero's Faction is making its move according to my sources from the others. We have to do this, Orochi, get those girls, and we'll slowly break those seals. Besides, this is perfect, they're in the Underworld, both of them, and I happen to know that there could be ways to persuade them to come, if they don't want anything bad to happen to someone they both mutually love. Haha, this is perfect, isn't it Orochi? Love can be someone's greatest asset, or someone's ultimate demise."

Orochi didn't like it.

But in the end, she wanted to have her resolution, to get everything back to the way that they were before this happened.

She just hoped it didn't come down to a fight...she didn't want to hurt anyone else anymore.

She wanted...to be free.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've gone into volume five! And what a blast! We got a fight with the Dragon King, Serafall's got something going on in the works, the house's been renovated! Makoto also met Sona and Serafall's parents, and now at the end, there's been a sudden surprise with a cat girl there in the bath! And we've seen a bit more from Orochi, and what those guys are planning as well as delving into their thoughts, how they truly believe they're doing the right thing, at least that's what Orochi believes from persuading from Apep! What's going to happen from here!? We'll find out next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	49. The young Devils meeting!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks very much! Indeed, it does look like that, doesn't it?**

 **Blake2020; Thank you very much! Ooh yeah, he's going to have quite the wild time in the future~**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Thank you!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; It surely has done yeah~ It will be yeah, it's been set up for quite a while now, very long now, near the beginning stages of the fic. I thought it would be good to show what Makoto, and the others, are capable of. Yeah, Koneko's going through something, and Makoto's gonna help her through it as well. If it is Kuroka...who am I kidding? Of course it is Kuroka~ Well, how he takes it is...read on and see~ She is yeah, Orochi's gonna be going through a few things during her time in the story.**

 **rcm16; Yeah, maybe it is lol~ Yeah, things were changed when appropriate. It most likely is, but it is going to show Makoto's intelligence, along with the others, and their fighting abilities as well. And thank you very much! I am glad that you liked it!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Aah, thank you very much!**

 **wilson578; Yeah, it has been pretty much confirmed at this point.**

 **Yoga pratama; Maybe she is~ It has been, but she's back now~ Eh, I don't see that really as a good fit. Perhaps in the future. Maybe I will do.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks very much!**

 **Silver crow; No, right now there isn't. Well, you never know, he might do. It's going to be a plot thread going on for a while, but we'll have to wait, and see whats going on with them now. Thanks! Yeah, Katerea is going through quite a bit~ I'm glad that you did~ Gasp, maybe so yeah~ Hehe, they have a weird yet fun relationship.**

 **Justin D; They surely did yeah, the best that they could anyway. It was Tiamat, not Tannin. Well, I wont spoil it, but something's are going to happen. He did yeah, finally~ He knows most of them, only Rias' parents he hasn't met, so he might be seeing them soon enough~ Orochi's going through quite a lot, she wants to be happy, yet she doesn't want to hurt anyone, but also doesn't want to let her friends and loved ones down. Yeah, maybe, that sounds quite interesting~**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed~ I've got plans for Orochi, let's just say that things are gonna be interesting around her. Yeah, she really does, but that's not the thing she's worrying about. Katerea is going through quite a lot right now, poor woman. Sona's been worried about Princess for a while now, ever since she saw her doing things to Rias. Yup, they fought Tiamat, it was a nice change I think anyway~ She surely is~ HEhe, he does, and doesn't see it, maybe because she's a loli or something. You know how he feels about those kind of girls. Maybe she was intending to do that~ And thank you very much!**

 **hellspam; Thats a very cool idea! I like the sound of it! And she's a pretty cool choice, just recently watched that episode, and found her to be quite funny. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Nivek Beldo; We did yeah, the house has been renovated, with a few extra parts in the story. Well, you never know, it could be something like that~? Hehe, Gabriel's off to the Underworld as well, how that's going to go down, is anyone's game now. But, I am sure that Gabriel is going to have some fun times~ I'm glad that you liked those parts~ And yeah, she surely will huh. Tiamat was the Dragon yeah, and she proved to be quite the strong match for them. We've made it to Sitri territory and the parents have been met hehe~ The cat girl is, and yeah, Orochi's going through quite a bit in her life right now. And thank you very much!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, surprises are usually good things I think so anyway~ Ooh it very much is, we're going to be getting a major, a few major, Koneko/Makoto developments, and even Kuroka as well. Hehe, I think it is a pretty funny reaction. I just thought Kuroka would be like that when Makoto discovers her secret, so I rolled with it. And thanks very much!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Yeah, they probably would do yeah. And yeah, but we'll be seeing how that goes down as we go through the story.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; We do yeah, and they're quite zany in their own ways~ Hehe, indeed, what's going to happen. I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, many made that mistake, but it was her in the end. He does yeah, he can lead rather well, and with the others supporting him, he can do quite well. For the moment she does yeah, how long it is going to last, we'll have to wait and see~ Haha, love that pun, she's surely out of the bag now~ Yeah, Orochi knows whats what, she doesn't like the idea of hurting others to achieve goals, but she's also wanting to be with her family as well, there's a battle going on inside of her.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Something like that, might happen yeah~ And thank you, I'll try my best!**

 **Mile De; Thanks! Indeed it is yeah~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you very much! He'll be able to do something like that in the future. Later I'd say. He did indeed, we'll be seeing more of their interactions.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, everyone's off to the Underworld, and it is going to be rather a whacky adventure. Hehe, well, Tiamat was okay with it for a few reasons. They did yeah, they proved they can make quite the team. We surely did yeah, they were fun to write for~ Hehe, yeah that would be fun. Well, we'll see what's going to happen with Kuroka and the likes~ Yeah, not everyone is, Orochi has a few things that she's going to need to discover for herself, and where she wants to go in the future.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The young Devils meeting!**

"Hello, once again Tiamat-chan, what's going on?"

The young woman in the cloak questioned the human form of Tiamat.

"Yes, I summoned you because i want to know how to undo some of the seals on Makoto's body."

The young woman's face dipped downwards slightly.

"...Why would you want to do that?"

"Because he's a Dragon, accept it or not, but holding back his Dragon side is holding back apart of yourself. I want him to be able to unleash some of his Dragon powers, like with his Dragon skin and the likes. That would be enough. I know unleashing all of it right now for the current Makoto would break his body, that's why I am going to be strengthening the boy."

The young girl walked closer to Tiamat, and giggled.

"Not until you finish your sundae~"

Tiamat grimaced, and took out a lovely looking sundae, but Tiamat looked at it with disgust. She then took the spoon and put it into the sundae, and braced herself. She put it into her mouth and made a disgusted face. As she swallowed it, she swallowed hard, and looked to the young girl with fear.

"...Is that enough Chelia?"

"Two more bites."

Chelia said with a strong face, so Tiamat ate two more agonizing bites of the sundae, causing Chelia to smile happily.

"Enough...?"

"Well, I suppose if it is for you old friend~ Yeah, why not, right? With Apep and his cohorts, becoming more dangerous, we'll have to be ready and for him to defend himself."

"Also, he's been asking after his Otou-sama."

The young girl paused her body, turning her head to the side.

"I see..."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Honestly, I did until a few years ago, I don't know where he is now. All I know is that he travels the Underworld and human worlds to look for powerful fights. But right now, I honestly don't have a clue. Maybe I should make Makoto a sundae..."

"...Do you want him to die...?"

Chelia's eyes sharpened upon Tiamat.

"Tiamat-chan?"

"N-Nothing." Tiamat quickly cleared up as Chelia wrote down some information. "Is that it?"

"It is yes. Quite complex if I do say so myself~ I am my Otou-sama's child, and beyond...nah, maybe, I dunno. But yeah, that should be enough to release some Dragon power, should be able to Dragon up his skin at least. Not a full transformation, but like his arms, and such should be fine. As far as I can tell, he'd be able to handle that much. Now, why don't you have another sundae? I made lots for a certain Dragon girl, and you can have some as well~ Take some back with you as well~" Tiamat placed a hand to her mouth, and was reduced to tears, which said a lot considering she was a Dragon King. "Tiamat-chan, don't cry tears of happiness, there's plenty of sundaes to go around~"

"Please...your sundaes aren't..."

"They aren't...what?"

"It's..."

Tiamat couldn't finish and ended up shedding a few more tears, so Chelia hugged her tightly.

"Come on now Tiamat-chan, you don't have to cry, I know you love my sundaes, but they aren't so amazing you need to cry happiness tears over them~"

Tiamat didn't want to hurt her feelings, and just sniffled to calm herself down.

* * *

"Shit..."

That's all the young woman could say.

She stared at Makoto who did the same thing. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea that the young woman was in the bath, naked. He was drawn to her body briefly, then shyly looked away with red cheeks.

"Geez, Mako-chan, you can look at me. You've seen me naked several times."

"I've never seen you naked! I-I don't even know who you are!"

The young woman stood up from the bath, and showed, everything.

She didn't hold shame in her eyes, she actually seemed to be very proud of her body, as she should be. She was a very attractive woman, and she certainly seemed to be okay with that, so she was just showing a wide smile.

"Don't be adorable, and look at me. I'm dripping wet, and I'm not talking about from the bath nyaaaa~"

The cat girl meowed out something of a familiar sound that he's heard before.

"W-Wait, that sound, I know it from somewhere..."

"Ooh Mako-chan is adorable. Come on, you have to know me, I'm a girl that you've been thinking about, and I'll also be here to sleep with my cute Mako-chan~ Definitely, because it is Mako-chan and I'll also have fun with Mako-chan too~ So, take off your pants and your underwear, and show me your dick~"

She licked her lips, moistening her lips happily, and healthily.

But Makoto was less than willing to ever do that.

"I'm not showing you anything! I'm going to get my Master!"

"No you can't!"

Makoto suddenly was attacked by the woman. Since his eyes were closed, he didn't see her coming, and she threw him into the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her, with two of her tails swaying behind her, she approached Makoto.

"Now Mako-chan, don't be a bad boy, and come with me, so we can have sexy fun with one another."

"I'm not having any fun until you tell me who you are!"

His eyes still closed, didn't see the woman drop to the ground. She crawled towards Makoto, and licked her lips once more with her cat gaze on his crotch. While approaching him, she reached out her hand, and ran her finger up his hardening crotch.

SLAP!

"Get away from me!"

Makoto yelled, slapping her hand away.

The young woman however, sat on the ground with her legs open.

"Mako-chan, don't be cute, and look at me. I'll even devour your penis with my mouth if you open your eyes."

"Don't devour anything! Leave my penis alone!"

"Then open your eyes~"

She sang out without a care, her tails swaying behind her.

"...Do you have a towel on?"

"Yes nya~"

She lied, so he opened his eyes and saw everything, even her vagina, which she seemed proud of.

"Holy shit! W-Whats going on with you!?" He closed his eyes once more, but the young woman jumped forward, peeling his hands off his eyes, so he closed them. "Who are you!? W-Why are in the bath room!? A-And why are you here!? D-Did I ask that?! B-But, you're a Neko girl like Koneko-chan! H-How could you even be here!? D-Do those girls exist in this place?! An-And why in my bath anyway!?"

"Open your eyes, and I'll tell you something's my cute Mako-chan~? Be a good boy, and I'll tell you everything~"

While hesitating, Makoto's eyes opened and met the young woman's own eyes. She smiled like a cat, and she once again licked her lips for another time. She seemed to be desiring something, Makoto just didn't want to know anymore.

"W-Why are you here...w-who are you?"

"Calm your cute ass, and I'll explain...shit, please don't tell...shit, just say that if anyone asks, that you discovered me because you're a great detective or something nya. I was supposed to stay hidden, how was I suppose to know you were coming back? I thought you would have been busy being adorable for a few hours yet. I mean, come on, you could just be cute for me and not do anything else, I cherish you and you are adorable nya~"

.

.

.

...Makoto just stared at her.

"What?"

The young woman placed a hand on her forehead.

"I don't know nya, I'm nervous right now. I mean, this wasn't supposed to happen. I forgot to sense for anyone coming here. I guess I got cocky nya with messing with that idiot red head. She really is fun to fuck with though nya~ Either way Mako-chan, since you know it's me, strip so I can bathe with you~"

"You expect me to get into the bath with you, after this?! You've not even told me who you are, again! Seriously, this is just insane! I don't understand who you are and what you want! Why aren't you telling me anything?! Please tell me before I go insane!"

The young woman's eyes began to turn sour.

"...You don't want me nya?"

The young woman's eyes fluttered like a thousand rainbows, and Makoto felt sicker by the second. He truly didn't like this at all, and needed to know who and what this woman was. He just didn't know what to do.

"I-It isn't a case of that, I want to know who you are...a-and what you're doing here..."

"It's because of my cute Mako-chan that I'm here~ I couldn't resist your charms, and decided to stay~ And you're so cute as well, don't worry about it." The young woman's hands went to Makoto's pants. "Don't worry now, take off these pants, and underwear, and lets get you in the bath."

"Wait please!"

He fought her off, but the young woman ripped his pants off him, along with his underwear, even his shirt, and threw him into the bath.

"I'm coming nya!"

The young woman then jumped into the bath with him, and leaned towards him, smushing her breasts against his chest. She brought her hand to his, stroking it, seeing his nervousness, and then placed a kiss on his cheek, Makoto feeling more embarrassed by the second.

"G-Get off me!"

The young woman stroked his face once more.

"Now, now, don't be adorable Mako-chan. I'm just taking care of your cute body and your tight butt." She tried to run her hands down his stomach for his butt, but he stopped her with his own hands. "Mouuu, you're pushing me away."

"Of course I am! You're one minute away from me freezing you solid!"

The woman began laughing, leaning backwards. She spread her legs open, showing her womanhood towards him. Makoto blushed and kept his eyes on her face, the young woman though tittered away like it wasn't a bad deal.

"Now, now, no need to do that." She began, allowing her breast to be cupped, and exposed to Makoto. "My name, is Kuroka."

"...Kuroka-san..."

"That's right, I must be famous. My name is Kuroka, and you're my cute Master nya~"

"M...Master? What do you mean by that…?"

The newly named Kuroka raised her head upwards, and showed her dirty grin. Then, she moved forward and cupped his penis briefly. He let out a cry, and he pushed her away, Kuroka snickering to herself.

"You prude, you've had sex three times...well, more than three, but with three different women, and you're worried about me touching your cute penis? Well, that's fine, because we'll soon go to fun town. For now though, the reason you know me is because-"

"You're Princess...a-aren't you? I can tell, you're...and Princess isn't here, and you're a cat girl, and Koneko-chan's said that Nekomata's could turn into fully kitten sometimes, and I wish Koneko-chan would do that because it would be cute...but, you, you're...and you're my Princess, my...kitten..."

Kuroka's eyes widened happily. She then allowed her breast to drop, which slammed into the water.

"Fufufu, that's a cute response. Yes, that's right nyaaa~ I am your cute kitten, and I've been seeing you for the past year and above, and such~ Isn't it the best~? I've been touching your penis for a while now. I get to sleep on your crotch, best place ever, even I get fed often and I even get to see my cute Master's body while he strips. I live for your penis, your butt, when you get naked, and scoop me up, and take me into your bath with you, or when you allow me to get fed by you. You truly did a lovely job of looking after me, I haven't felt so loved in a long time nyaaa~"

"B-But, I was naked with you around...a-and I had no idea you were...t-this woman...a-and, w-why did you even come to me that d-day...w-why were you my k-kitten...I loved you like my kitten, a-and now you're..."

Seeing that he was becoming slightly upset, so Kuroka shot beside him, and allowed his face to fall on her breast. He went to move, but Kuroka patted his head, keeping his head right on her breast. Kuroka looked at his crotch and saw his penis hardening, grinning to herself.

"Ooh Mako-chan, you are adorable. Showing such sadness. You don't have to be sad, I'm still your kitten, only different now is that you can play with this kitten even more~ We can have this secret between us, you know? No one has to know about me, you know?"

"B-But...y-you've been masquerading as a cat this whole time...how could no one sense who you really were…? I get me, but how could Sera-tan and the others not know who you are...and how do I know that I can trust you..."

"Mako-chan, I've been with you since middle school, if I wanted to hurt you, wouldn't I have done it already?" Makoto had to admit that she had a point. "And well, no one could sense me, is because of this." She showed the collar around her neck. "It's perfect for people to not sense you. I keep my Kitty act up, and no one's the wiser. Though that bitch Rias has been pissing me off, so she's been an enemy, and she stole my Shirone away from me as well~ But you've been looking after my Shirone, and even helped her when I couldn't with her Senjutsu. Because of that, you have my thanks, Mako-chan, and my affections nyaa~"

"Shirone...and you're a Neko, and helping her with Senjutsu...y-you're Koneko-chan's Onee-sama, aren't you?"

"That's right nyaaaa~"

Makoto gave her a wary look.

"She told me, you were vulgar, and abandoned her, and that you became drunk on power..." Kuroka's eyes lowered. "...but, you don't look drunk on power to me...besides when you did things to Rias-sama...even then, why did you abandon her?"

"...That's a bit of a story Mako-chan, but I'll tell you I didn't do it with an easy heart...Shirone was...and I had to do something, so I could keep her safe...but even when I wasn't there, she closed her cute heart, and I'll have to take her back with me..."

"No."

Makoto said it strongly.

"Huh?"

"Koneko-chan's got a fickle heart, you can't take her away suddenly. It would hurt her, even more. She's doing her best but I can tell that even despite the fact that she's been happier lately...she probably misses you."

"She told you that?"

Makoto shook his head.

"I just remember when she was talking about you, she seemed sad. I remember I said about having an Onii-sama is the best feeling in the world, a sibling, and when I spoke, Koneko-chan looked as if I was truly speaking sense...so, she's ready and waiting for her Onee-sama, she just can't accept you right now...look, I don't know what happened in your past, I want to know, because Koneko-chan is important to me. I just want to keep Koneko-chan safe, and I'm sorry Kuroka-san, if you are trying to take her away against her will, then I'll have to do something and protect her."

Kuroka's face turned truly upwards, and above, she looked happy right now.

"Fufu, my cute Mako-chan has grown into a cute young man, and is even taking care of Shirone. Well, I can't deny that he does a good job of that, he even took care of me for over a year, and gave me a good home." Kuroka stopped, and looked deeply into his eyes. "Mako-chan, please don't tell anyone about me."

"I should be reporting you to my Master and the Underworld as my duty as a Maou-sama's Queen, I've heard you're an SS Class criminal."

Kuroka tilted her head to the side.

"True, but you're also not gonna let me get hurt, right~? I'm your adorable pussy and you need to pound me yourself~" Makoto's face turned slightly red at the innuendo. "Well, how about it? It isn't like you have to tell anyone, we're adorable friends. When you felt sad, you came to me, and cuddled me into your chest. When your eye disappeared, I comforted you with my kitten's body. Come on Mako-chan, be cool."

"I-I am cool! B-But, you've put me in an awkward position now!"

Kuroka adopted a sly and cute face, moving closer.

"I know, I messed up, it was my error. But Mako-chan, you and I could have a secret affair between us. Wouldn't that be the best? We could screw right here, and now, and you could take me Mako-chan and make love to me~ I've often thought about it, because Mako-chan also has strong genes, especially with what I found out, you Evil Dragon you~"

Makoto's eyes lowered, he didn't even want to think about that right now.

"...Kuroka-san, the thing is..."

"Please Mako-chan? Please...with my Imouto...help me gain my Imouto's affections again...because I know Mako-chan can do it. He's helped Yumi-chan with her problems, Asia-chan and even Akeno-chan as well. You even helped Shirone with her own problems and you can help us come together, and make love to Mako-chan." Kuroka took Makoto's hand tightly, and held it in her hands. She looked towards him, and adopted a cute sad kitten gaze. "Mako-chan...please? For your kittens sake? I can help Mako-chan too with his own problems~ I'll find anything I can out about Crom Cruach."

"...About my Otou-sama?"

"Yes~ That's right~ I'll find anything out about him~ I'll do my best if Mako-chan keeps my secret~ I get to be near Shirone without her knowing. Good thing...though she's suspecting me as well, so that's a cute thing as well, isn't it?"

Makoto didn't know what to do.

True, she was a criminal.

True, he should turn her in.

But it was also true that she didn't do anything bad to him.

It's also true that she had been with him for over a year, and she hadn't done anything. He also wanted to know about Kuroka, and the past with Koneko, knowing that she was sad right now, and if she could give him an answer, then he would do it.

* * *

However, as he was deciding, there was a knock at the door.

[...Mako-kun, what's taking you?]

Makoto recognized the voice to be Koneko's.

He panicked, and didn't know what to do.

He looked towards Kuroka who held her hands together.

"Please Mako-chan, please..."

She begged quietly. He looked upon her, and saw that she did look desperate.

"I'm going to regret this..." He muttered to himself, turning towards Kuroka, but spoke to Koneko on the other side of the door. "A-Ah, I'm just in the bath, with Princess. I'll be down in a minute."

Kuroka inhaled happily, and switched back to Princess form, just as Koneko opened the door.

She looked towards him in the bath, so he covered his crotch with his hands.

"K-Koneko-chan, y-you're...here...w-why are you here?"

He hesitated to ask, his eyes going towards Kuroka sometimes. She just grinned, and showed her butt towards him. Since she wasn't in human like form, it didn't have any effect on him, and he just splashed water at her, making her meow loudly, drawing Koneko's attention briefly.

Her eyes focused on Kuroka who just grinned at her with her kitten grin.

"...Mako-kun is in the bath...why are you in the bath? Serafall-sama sent me to find you..."

Makoto forgot about all that. Since he was busy making sure Kuroka didn't go wild, or try and kill him either. It was a hard time either way. But seeing the look on Koneko's face, he guessed it had been a while, because he was with Kuroka, he had lost track of time.

"A-Ah, you see, as I came up the stairs, I tripped on the stairs..." He looked towards his ripped clothes. "A-And, my clothes ripped a bit, and also, because I landed in a plant pot, I got dirty and decided to have a bath, s-so I don't disgrace Sera-tan and Sona-senpai in front of their parents, a-and Princess just came in! W-We haven't done anything at all!" Kuroka gave him a dry look. "A-Ah, Koneko-chan, I'll be out soon, I'll be down in a minute so you can..." As he spoke, he saw Koneko began taking off her shirt. "Koneko-chan! W-What are you doing!?"

Koneko slipped off her shirt along wit her bra, and exposed her small breasts. She then took off her skirt, and panties, showing her body towards him. Though she covered her vagina with her hands so he didn't see her womanhood. She then grabbed a towel, to cover her lower part, and easily could have covered her breasts, but she chose to not do that.

Rather, she walked towards the bath, once closing the door, and got into the bath. Makoto briefly looked towards Kuroka who smacked her lips together deliciously, stroking her stomach gently. Makoto sharpened his eyes briefly at her, before Koneko came close, and leaned against him, crawling onto his lap.

"...I don't mind Mako-kun's vulgar thing being shown...as I like Mako-kun's thing." She expressed with a large blush on her face. She then looked up towards him, and innocently leaned upwards, hugging around his neck, surprising the boy. "Mako-kun, I wanna stay in the bath with Mako-kun and no one else."

Makoto wasn't sure what was going on with Koneko, and he chose to hold onto the young girls body. His arms went around her, and her small breasts hovered near him. He saw the young girl had something on her mind, allowing her to fully slide onto his lap, quickly moving his manhood away from her womanhood, since she didn't seem to notice he was dangerously close to penetrating her. Either that or she didn't care, he couldn't tell.

"Koneko-chan, is something going on? Since we began coming to the Underworld...no, maybe before that, you've been acting slightly off. What's going on Koneko-chan? You can tell me, you know? You can talk to me, I'm here for you."

Koneko's eyes fluttered, then her head fell on his chest. He felt her brushing her head against his body, and wouldn't let up either. Something clearly had been bothering Koneko, but she seemed reluctant to say anything.

"...Mako-kun, you want me...to become your Rook, yes…?"

"W-Well...I don't want Buchou upset..."

"...But, Mako-kun will take me with him when he's...done and ready to...become a King...yes? You'll, allow me to become your Rook...you want someone like me...yes? I know...I've not got big breasts like Yumi-senpai or anything...but I've wanted to stay with Mako-kun for a little while...I want Mako-kun to be the person who takes care of me too..."

"Koneko-chan, I'm always going to take care of you. So, why are you saying these things now…? What's going on Koneko-chan…? Tell me, I'll definitely protect you from anything you want me to protect you from...no matter what else happens."

Koneko continued to flutter her eyes, holding onto the boys body tightly. She wouldn't let him go, and so, he held onto her as well, enjoying the serenity of the bath, and Makoto couldn't forget about Kuroka being right there, watching everything that was going on. But for now, Makoto just held onto the young cat girl, and didn't let go, seeing as she was the one who needed comfort right now, and he wasn't ever going to deny her of that either.

* * *

After the bath, Makoto got out, and put Kuroka down onto the bed, looking towards her in her cat form. She looked back towards him, a towel around his hips.

"Turn around."

"I've seen you naked before Mako-chan, it isn't anything new."

Makoto gave a sly smile.

"That's when I thought you were a normal cat. So, turn around."

Kuroka huffed, and didn't do it, she just laid down on the bed, and watched with keen eyes. Makoto, swiftly threw off the towel, covering Kuroka who let out a "Nyaaaaa!" cry, getting the towel off her body, and went to look towards Makoto...but, saw that he was already dressed.

"Ooh come on nyaaa. That's not fair, let me see your penis for the love of Maou-sama."

Makoto gave her a weird look.

"No."

"But you've let Yumi-chan, Vali-chan and Serafall-sama suck your dick before."

Makoto's face turned slightly red.

"T-That's not any of your business! D-Don't speak about my penis or anything about my sex life! I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that you are what you are. You're worrying me, and as I said in the bath, I'm going to be doing things for Koneko-chan and I'll make sure that she's not hurt. And you'll be staying where I can keep my eye on you."

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders.

"That's fine nyaaa. Got nothing to hide now. All I need is your crotch, I'll be sleeping on it tonight."

Makoto rolled his eyes, and grabbed the towel, drying his hair.

"Geez, I don't know what I'm going to do with you...I wish I never found out you were the cat now..."

"I know, it seems weird, doesn't it~? But, look at me Mako-chan, I am here for you, you want me to go and attack Rias-chan and I will make that sacrifice. You want me to go and scare Rias-chan, I will go and make that sacrifice."

"Why don't you like her?"

Kuroka's kitten lips curled upwards briefly.

"Because she's a nuisance to me nyaaa. And also, she thinks she's so great when she's not. You've done more for my Imouto than Rias-chan. You even convinced Shirone to use her cute Senjutsu, she never could. That's why, when you become a High Class Devil, take Shirone with you, would you?"

Makoto briefly looked towards her, as he dropped the towel from his head.

"...Koneko-chan's always staying with me, you don't have to worry about her."

Hearing that, Kuroka nods her head happily.

"Good, good, that's all I wanted to know. If you have sex with Shirone though, I'd be sad. You have to have me first nyaaa~ Your adorable kitten that's been with you since the beginning, I was even there when you turned into a Devil, before that, when you felt sad about Vali-chan, I was there for you. Remember when I vibrated on your crotch? That was the best for someone like me."

Makoto wasn't so sure, but he had to admit that there was a certain appeal to it all. Even then, he couldn't admit that, and just turned away from Kuroka.

Kuroka's eyes went towards his butt, licking her lips devilishly.

"Damn, no wonder Vali wants your ass, it's so adorable~" Makoto turned back around and gave her a dry look. "It is though...it isn't my fault you've got a damn fine ass, is it?" Makoto shook his head, and sat on the bed. "By the way, when are you thinking of sleeping with Shirone?"

"D-Don't say such things! I've got things I need to do! And prepare! A-And Koneko-chan is also delicate! I can't just do anything like rush her into anything, it wouldn't be right! W-We've not even kissed or anything yet! We're taking it at our own pace, don't suddenly say dirty things!"

Kuroka rolled her eyes, and then she laid back, putting her hands behind her head, or rather, paws.

"Well, either way, you've got my blessing nyaa. And I wouldn't just say that to anyone, you have earned my respect my lovely Mako-chan."

Makoto sighed deeply, as the door opened.

What walked in, was Vali, looking hungry. She seemed to have worked out quite a bit, and now looked as if she was going to attack him. Makoto gulped, but the young woman merely crossed the distance, and lifted Makoto up. Taking his place on the bed, swiftly, Makoto felt her hand on his butt, while he sat on her lap, and her lips on his own, not that he was complaining.

Kuroka looked on, and rolled her eyes.

While kissing Makoto, Vali groped him from behind, and made him moan out. But her mouth kept the moans from leaking out too far. Makoto was surprised by how hungry Vali seemed to be right now for a kiss. Maybe because she had been training, she was still in a zone and wanted to express such strong desires.

When Vali broke the kiss, Makoto's arms went around Vali's neck, and smiled.

"Well, it seems like Vali-chan is certainly excitable this evening. Has something happened?"

"No, I'm waiting for when I get to train you. Soon, I'll be taking you away and also giving you a deep and strong training. You'll be pushed to limits you've not known, and I'll also be able to finally see what you could do against me. We'd be the ultimate power couple."

"Vali-chan...power couple huh..."

Makoto murmured, Vali inclining her head.

"That's right, just think of who we could face together. Together, I'm willing to bet we'd be able to contend with some strong opponents, especially that damn Cao Cao."

"Cao Cao-san?"

Vali showed a somewhat dirty face.

"Someone causing me problems. Damn shit, they have a very interesting Longinus."

"Longinus…?"

"Exactly, it's a spear and they've been spying on my group."

"Could Kuroka-san be one of your group."

"Yes, how did you..." Vali's mind clicked, and glared at Kuroka who stiffened. "You stupid cat."

"Ooh shit! Vali please! I'm sorry! He caught me in the bath, didn't he!? It isn't my fault nyaaa!"

Vali went to reach for her, but Makoto grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his own.

"Vali-chan, Kuroka-san is a good person, yes?"

"...Well, that's objective, but she's decent I suppose." Kuroka adopted teary eyes. "So, how did you figure out our connection?"

"Honestly? I just kinda said the name to see what your reaction would be. I was wondering why Kuroka-san was with me, and I could only think of Vali-chan being the reason that she'd be with me."

"I also love Mako-chan's penis and cute butt!" Vali gave her a dry look. "I'll be shutting up now Vali-chan nyaaa."

Vali snidely looked at her.

"Vali-chan, tell me, did you send her to watch over me?"

Vali turned towards Makoto, and saw the wondering in his eyes.

Not being able to lie to him, Makoto felt Vali's hand run across his cheek softly.

"Yes, it was a time when I thought I couldn't be near you. She was sent to watch over you, but it seems like she's genuinely attached to you. I sent her to make sure you'd be safe. Also, because I remember seeing Makoto lonely, so I sent him friends."

"Friends...as in Elmen-chan as well, right?"

"Truthfully, yes. However, you became friends with her, so don't blame her for anything. I also sent Elmen to you, because you have the potential to bring out her powers, and also, to keep her safe. For me, I'm not the type of person to bring out her potential, but you are, you can make sure she's got a better life than she had before. She's enjoying herself with you, so look after her too."

Makoto nodded his head.

"Elmen-chan's my...she's apart of my harem." Vali was surprised Makoto actually said that, Kuroka though looked extremely happy. "She's apart of my harem, and every female in my harem, are going to be loved by me and protected by me. No matter what else happens."

"You're not pissed off at me for sending these people to spy on you?"

Makoto looked towards Kuroka who raised her head. His eyes then went to Vali, and caught her lips briefly. Vali responded by kissing him deeply back, groping him from behind. She smirked at the face he had on, how shy yet sensual his eyes were.

"No, Vali-chan, of course not. I'm blessed, because you cared to send people to protect me. I'm sure they had a hard time when I was in the unknown and defended me from lots of different things."

"I'll say that again, it was difficult. But seeing Mako-chan's naked body made up for it~ And even his cute butt~"

Vali gave Kuroka another dry look.

"Makoto's butt belongs to me. Got it?"

Kuroka sniffled, and jumped onto Makoto's crotch. She began vibrating, curling up on his lap.

"Mako-chan, protect me, I'm your adorable pussy."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, petting the young kittens head.

"Don't be cute Kuroka-san, please calm down." Kuroka continued to vibrate, while Makoto's eyes went towards Vali. "Vali-chan, you're such a good girl, aren't you? I really love Vali-chan and how you truly are a good girl as well. You have been doing many things for me without me knowing, and doing it without my love...now, Vali-chan has my love, you know?"

Vali showed a small smile that was only meant for him. Her hand slowly slid across his face, and then brushed against his lips, the young boy kissed her finger. Vali's fingers slid down his chin, falling off his chin and then cupped it with her fingers.

"I know I am, and I love you...but, I can't wait for you and I to consummate our relationship once more, and to kill that idiot Cao Cao."

"T-This Cao Cao-san, it seems like you've got bad blood there?"

"Let's put it this way, Cao Cao is among the strongest humans and is an annoying idiot. Due to the spying on my team, among other things, I wouldn't be surprised if they attempted to do something to you in the future. Cao Cao probably knows the best way to get to me, is to get to you...so, that's why, you've got to be safe, Makoto."

"Vali-chan, I've got Apep after me, and other crazed people. I can deal with another one. As long as Vali-chan is with me, it doesn't matter about anyone else. I'm sure that you'll do your best Vali-chan and if this Cao Cao-san becomes a serious problem, we'll deal, we always do. So, no more worrying Vali-chan."

Vali huffed, slapping his butt hard. He let out a surprised gasp, but Vali's lips turned into a small smirk.

"It's cute when you are surprised, and I am not concerned about Cao Cao, if Cao Cao tries anything, I'll deal with that bastard personally. If Cao Cao threatens you, then I'll deal with it, no one threatens my Makoto and gets away with it."

Makoto adopted a loving smile for the young woman, and ran his fingers across her face.

She drunk in the touch that he had, and then pressed her lips on his own. While holding one another, Makoto and Vali spent a lot of time kissing one another, enjoying one another, and allowing their love to flourish together, only soon they would truly make love together.

* * *

It was the day of the meeting between the young Devils. Ise, and the peerage, minus Koneko, were all walking towards the area they'd be gathering. The bodyguards accompanied them until they reached the elevator, and then stood waiting on standby.

They boarded the elevator from the basement with Rias in the lead. It was a spacious elevator. Rias however didn't look so happy right now, in fact she looked worried about something but didn't say what it was.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time, because, I might have not said it, I'm not sure, I was busy drinking at the moment, or rather, wishing for a massive drink for my body to enjoy. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight, and anyone that does, I'll kill them myself. The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form, Ise."

Rias words had more fighting spirit than usual, and were very intense.

That was the tone of voice of someone who is prepared for battle and doesn't intend to lose to anyone. And even when she looked towards Ise, he flinched, but she then showed a dirty smile.

"Don't worry Ise, you'll be fine, as long as you stay with me, don't ever leave me Ise. I mean it, don't. I can't handle it. Unlike Koneko, who's abandoned me, and Yumi, who wants to abandon me, and Gasper, who can't abandon me, but wants too, and Akeno, who also wants to abandon me but can't, you can't do it, understand Ise?"

He slowly nodded, frightened of what she was going to do. She looked pissed off, and happy at the same time. He didn't know how such a form could be reached, but it did, and she wasn't going to back down either.

"S-Sure, so Koneko-chan h-has left the peerage..."

"Basically, I've been abandoned, you know what that feels like?"

Ise was worried because she looked angry at him for some reason, due to what she was looking like right now.

"No..."

"Good, because it is terrible. She has decided to stay with Makoto now, that's fine. She can be with the Shota, I don't need her. I'll get another Rook, somewhere. Maybe I could get that chick Aika on our side, she'd be fun."

"Aika!? You mean, Kiryuu?! You can't! She's insane!"

"Well, she's got potential, so she'll be considered, alright!? And even Mittelt as well! I need a Bishop too! She'd be good! I'd have her any day of the week! She's cute, and she's got the hots for Ise, I'll have Mittelt on my team now! Yes, it's freaking amazing!"

Ise backed away in the elevator.

Akeno rolled her eyes, and gave the real explanation.

"Mako-kun merely is looking after Koneko-chan, she didn't abandon you. She asked you if she could and you said yes, so she went to the man she has feelings for and even loves. She's helping him right now, and that's how it is."

"Well, that's neither here nor there." Rias gave a passive explanation. "By the way, this is important and everyone, be on top behaviour now. We'll be meeting Sairaorg maybe soon. It is going to be good Ise, I'm sure that it is. You'll get along with him rather well, I'm sure that you will."

Ise wondered who Sairaorg was, he hadn't heard of him until now.

After travelling up to the top floor pretty quickly, the elevator then stopped at last and the door opened.

When they took a step outside, they found themselves in a wide hall. When they got out from the elevator, a person who seemed to be an employee was there and bowed slightly to Rias along with the others.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way."

"Thanks, my friend."

Rias said it cutely, and bowed her head gently.

They followed after the employee. After they went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were in a corner, and from the look on Rias' face, she looked extremely happy to see the man himself.

"Sairaorg!"

That person also noticed Rias and approached us.

He was a rough yet good-looking guy with short black hair. He had an energetic appearance, and had a very good physique with plenty of muscles. He looked like a pro-wrestler. His eyes were strangely purple.

To Ise, he looked similar to that of Sirzechs, but not completely. Ise felt threatened due to the muscles on the man.

"It's been a while, Rias."

He shook hands with Rias while smiling. The Devils around him, also seemed to be on his peerage. Ise noticed that there were a few girls there as well, and he couldn't help himself, and looked at the young women with lustful eyes.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my Okaa-san's side. Also Sairaorg, have you gotten me any, presents?"

Sairaorg looked towards Rias.

"Sorry Rias, Sirzechs told me to not give you any."

Rias clicked her tongue.

"Well, it can't be helped. Either way, it is good to see you, and again, these are my peerage members, and I love them very much."

Sairaorg turned his head towards Ise and the others.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family." Introducing himself, Ise recognized that it was the famous 'Great King' just after the Maou, but Sairaorg noticed that Rias was missing a peerage member. "Rias? Where's your Rook?"

Rias placed a hand on her forehead, and felt depressed.

"Shit...well, it can't be helped if she loves a Shota."

"She has fallen in love with a Shota...what's a Shota anyway?"

"It's an adorable boy around 5ft or something with a great butt, according to the Hakuryuukou anyway." Rias raised her head proudly. "So, what are you doing in a passage like this? Not, waiting for me, are you?"

"Actually, I was hoping to get a glimpse of the person replacing Zephyrdor."

"Zephyrdor...where have I heard that name before..."

Ise couldn't recall who that person was, but Yumi spoke up.

"It is the person that Millicas-sama was engaged to be married too, until Makoto-kun, myself and some others, beat him down. But, I don't know why he wouldn't be here, has something happened to him I wonder…? And a replacement..."

"Who is this replacement Sairaorg?"

Rias asked with interest, and a grinning face.

Sairaorg felt unnerved by her grin.

"W-Well, I don't know, that's why I have decided to come here, and wait. But with you here Rias, why don't we go inside and talk more?"

"That would be nice."

Rias walked into the hall first, followed by Sairaorg. The servants all shared a look before going inside. Ise heard though from Gasper "I wish Mako-kun was here right now." due to being a little worried about the others around.

Beyond the opened big door was a banquet hall that looked stunning. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but there was a bit of an atmosphere around and it didn't sound good to anyone at all. Ise felt hairs stand on the back of his neck.

There was also a young woman Devil, she looked important and Ise guessed she was a King. She held an appearance like Sona, but this woman had long blonde hair, and pink eyes, and a large bust, and even had glasses on. She wore a blue robe, which exposed very little skin, which Ise thought was regrettable due to her beauty.

But her eyes were focused on somewhere else, and she couldn't stop looking that way.

Ise decided to follow her gaze, and what she saw, was Sona stood there, her eyes narrowed at the young woman. Ise felt chills go down his spine, the two women gave off very cold and unforgiving auras, and wouldn't stop doing that either.

"By the way, Ise, that woman over there, is Seekvaira, and she's also a very scary woman. She's also Sona's somewhat rival I suppose. She's rather funny when she goes for Seekvaira and vice versa. You think that you've seen a fight before, wait until shots are fired over there. Just look at the glaring they're giving one another, the other is going to explode in a minute."

Ise looked towards Sona and Seekvaira once more, and saw the glares for one another. Ise could feel the cold aura of the pair, and he also could feel that even a tiny straw could break the camels back of tension between the pair of them.

"Seekvaira...san? Is she important?"

"She's from the Agares clan, she's rather important I suppose."

Rias gave a calm warning, and Sairaorg looked around.

"Hahaha, a battle between two women, even I wouldn't want to get involved between the two of them."

Rias turned slyly towards Sairaorg, and pushed him slightly.

"Don't be adorable Sairaorg. You're the number one youth Devil, I doubt Sona and Seekvaira would be able to do anything to you. If they could, are you sure there's nothing wrong with you? It just seems like there's got to be something going on there."

Ise's eyes widened, he was stunned. The man before them, was the number one youth Devil, he could hardly believe it. But the way that Sairaorg, it could make sense why he would be strong. The muscles alone would be an indication. Even though Ise couldn't sense much in the ways of demonic power, there seemed to be an air of power around Sairaorg, and it would look rather impressive honestly.

"So, Sairaorg, as you were saying before, something about a new Devil whos taking that shit Zephyrdor's place in the tournament? Who could that be? I can't think of anyone who has a significant standing and power to be in the tournament. There's only us four, and that idiot Diodora who once bullied me as well, so who's it going to be?"

Ise was surprised that Rias got bullied by Diodora. Though he was sure that she was being a little dramatic.

Sairaorg shrugged his shoulders softly.

"All I heard was that they were recommended by the Maou-sama's Serafall-sama and Sirzechs-sama as well as gotten approved from the last two Maou-sama's, even Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels, and even Gabriel-sama, the sister of Michael-sama also got the chance to say her piece, and also offered the same recommendation, apparently wanting to see this person in action."

"I also heard the Old Devils didn't like it." Sona came into the conversation, folding her arms. Saji and her peerage walked closer as well, exchanging pleasantries with Ise and the others. "But Onee-sama and the others pushed for it, showing some footage of a significant fight, along with some other information as well. Since a space needed to be filled, or it would have been an uneven tournament, they decided to go for this person."

"W-Who is this person, Riser?"

Rias snorted.

"He's all depressed and such, no, it isn't him. This person isn't a common Riser."

"Did you just call Riser common?"

Rias ignored Ise's words, and continued.

"But even I don't know who it is...it's supposed to be someone around our age, but even I don't know, I wasn't privy to the information, and it kind of sucks. But, what can you do, aye Ise?"

Ise showed a sheepish smile.

Sona however, looked excited.

"I want to know who this person is. When I asked Onee-sama, she just said "You'll be super surprised~" and other things like that. But she didn't actually reveal who it was, so that was a bit discerning. But whoever it is, I hope they are an intellectual."

Sona wished for that, wishing to fight a mind that was intelligent and strong. She valued intelligence over anything else, and that's what she wanted right now, she wanted to see someone with intelligence that could rival her own.

"I just hope they have strong battle power. To test my might against a man who got recommendation from not only two Maou-sama's, acceptance from the other two, but also the leader of the Fallen Angels, and then even a Seraph from Heaven, it just seems like this person is going to be fantastic."

Ise looked at Sairaorg, and put his hands together, his eyes sparkling, thinking about how manly Sairaorg was, and developed a little bit of an admiration for the man who looked super powerful, he couldn't help it that he liked Sairaorg the way that he did and admired him for the strength he had yet to display, and since he was Rias' cousin, he was getting a better deal.

As they were wondering who it was going to be, speculating on several people it could be...the doors to the hall opened. The large doors opened and someone appeared at the door, dressed in clothes fit for a King and bared the symbol of Serafall's house.

The boy was small in stature, and he looked embarrassed, with his 'peerage' behind him.

Rias, Sairaorg, Seekvaira, and Sona all looked over, to see, Makoto stood there, who waved shyly.

"H-Hi everyone...i-it's me..."

Makoto didn't know how to say it, so he ended up being shy.

With everyone else looking towards him, he felt the eyes of intensity, especially from the likes of Seekvaira.

"Oh, Hyoudou-kun. Are you introducing the person who is going to be participating in the youths tournament?"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly at Sona's question, and moved forward with Irina, Asia, Millicas, Ravel, Elmen, and Kalawarner as well as Koneko. The eight people walked forward, Seekvaira looking on with slight interest to who this person was.

He stood in front of the others, and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I'm the Devil that will be replacing Zephyrdor as the last member of the youth Devils."

Sona, Rias, Sairaorg, and Seekvaira all looked on, stunned, and their eyes widened.

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!]

Their collective cries also matched Ise doing it, Akeno just smiled on, while Gasper hid behind Makoto, glad he was there, Yumi being surprised as was Xenovia. They all couldn't believe that it was going to be Makoto, who was replacing Zephyrdor.

* * *

"I am Seekvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke."

They, as in the Gremory group, as well as Makoto's group, were given a greeting by the glasses wearing woman, as they all sat around the table, Rias, Sona, Seekvaira, Sairaorg, a man Makoto doesn't know, and Makoto as well.

But, that wasn't what was issue, everyone was having and it hadn't been addressed just yet. It was the fact that Makoto was the leader of the 'peerage' that was the others of Serafall's peerage, well the young ones anyway, and basically could be described as a makeshift peerage once more coming together again.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family, and I'm pretty cool."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Rias and Sona continued the greetings, with their servants, and the others also having their servants behind them.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

Sairaorg introduced himself majestically. Ise fanboyed a little bit, seeing how strong and capable he was.

A boy with a gentle atmosphere who had gracefully been drinking tea all through the uproar earlier also spoke, Makoto noticing that his eyes kept going towards Asia who stood nearby Makoto.

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone."

Something about his gentle voice, kind of pissed Makoto off. He couldn't describe why, but it didn't sound good at all, he just didn't like it, it didn't feel genuine at all, it just felt so put on and fake, he just could tell something was off about him.

Ravel, seeing Makoto hadn't said anything yet, probably because of nerves, gently nudged him with her fingers. He looked towards her, and she showed a smile, nudging her head towards the others, seeing that they had introduced themselves.

Knowing that, he inhaled, and then exhaled.

"Y-Yes, and I am, erm...I am Hyoudou Makoto, I currently hold the rank of...erm, Queen of Serafall-sama. Is that a rank...erm, I'm a Low Class Devil, so that would be my rank wouldn't it…? Either way, please take care of me."

The others looked on towards Makoto, they didn't know how to ask about it. They honestly had no clue on how to start.

But then Sona inhaled a breath.

"Okay, I'll ask." Sona began, turning to Makoto who smiled weakly. "Hyoudou-kun, what's going on exactly? Did you become a King and we haven't noticed it? Did you perhaps jump a bunch of levels and we aren't aware of it?"

Makoto waved his hand in front of his face innocently.

"O-Oh, no, I'm a Low Class Devil still..."

"Then why are you here?" Seekvaira started. "I mean, it is highly unusual for a Low Class Devil to be with us, here. I would like to understand and an explanation immediately."

"He was about to give the explanation, if you listened."

Seekvaira looked at Sona with a dry expression.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to get there faster than your wishy washy method."

"...Wishy washy..."

Sona tightened her hand.

"Yes, that's right, wishy washy. Just wait until our game, we'll be seeing who's the superior one."

Makoto didn't understand it fully, but he saw the look on Sona's face, and how pissed off she was.

"Yes, we surely will. With Hyoudou-kun, I now have a challenge of intellect."

Sona shot back at Seekvaira. Seekvaira didn't look exactly pleased with such words.

"Tch, speak to me like that, and I might have to become serious."

"I'd like to see you to become serious."

Sona's words felt triggering to the young woman. Seekvaira wanted to do something, it wasn't a secret in the slightest.

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, and began explaining.

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. Zephyrdor, the man that was supposed to be coming here, had trouble as well...apparently, it is because of Millicas-san and the rest of us, that the fear of...us I guess has been placed onto him. He has refused to even participate in the tournament, believing that he'd be killed...didn't think we had affected him that bad...but yes, apparently, that's what happened, he couldn't come and the Old Devils were in a bind, since they couldn't just kick someone from the tournament, though they did consider having people double up on battles, but it seemed, 'unfair' to do something like that, so this suggestion happened."

So explained Makoto, while feeling nervous. Makoto could see all of them were from amazing families, and he was just a Low Class. As Seekvaira said, he had no authority to be sitting at the table, he didn't hold the rank or the status to even begin to sit at the table. But he had a job to do, and that was to do with his King.

"I see...so, they asked you, the ones who caused the problem in the first place, to fix the solution?"

Sona summarized, Makoto tilting his hand.

"Sort of...Serafall-sama, suggested it actually."

"Onee-sama?"

Makoto nodded at Sona's question/answer, and continued.

"When the Devils contacted her about it, she told them about myself, and some achievements that I've accomplished, and also being the Queen of a Maou-sama, the youngest Queen, apparently people are interested in such things as myself and my...group I suppose. Though it is highly irregular, it has been decided that I would take this place due to having no one fill it...though the Old Devils weren't exactly thrilled about it, and assumed that it would be a bad idea. It took three factions of backing to convince them, plus the fight with Tiamat-san that we had recently, but they've now decided to see what was gong on with myself, and my 'peerage' though I say that, it seems like they have chosen to fight beside me."

Rias looked towards Millicas, and Ravel.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask either of you. Being both High Class Devils, it would make more sense than asking Makoto, wouldn't it?"

"Ooh they did."

Millicas explained, confusing them even more.

But Ravel finished off even more.

"However, I have promised myself to Makoto-sama, and am his peerage member. Because of that, I have decided to use my power, and to become Makoto-sama's Bishop, and told the Old Devils that I would fight in the tournament, as Makoto-sama's Bishop, and not as the King, as Makoto-sama is my King. It doesn't matter if I am a High Class, and he's a Low Class, Makoto-sama is the man that I would recognize as a King, so I told them that I wouldn't go into battle without being under Makoto-sama's advisement's."

Rias, Sona and the others were surprised by Ravel's calm attitude, Millicas continued even more.

"Yes, and I was asked the same thing. I also put my thoughts forward, and told them that I would fight on Makoto-sans behalf, I've thought about it several times, and now..." Her eyes briefly went to Akeno who sent a challenging look towards her. "...I am going to be Makoto-san's Queen during all of this. Also, since the games are for real, the people behind us have taken positions in the peerage as well. And that being, several different pieces. Ajuka-sama has been incorporating some new systems into the game, and we're the test of that, with Azazel-sensei helping out, which other factions could participate in the games, this is a test run, and will allow us to become different pieces for the moment, besides us that are already Evil Piece users for the moment, like Asia-san and Irina-san are going to be the Bishop and Knight still, even Koneko-san is going to be Makoto-sans Rook as well. It was agreed by the Old Devils, and the others like Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama as Koneko heard, and begged for it."

Rias looked towards Koneko, who got onto Makoto's lap, not caring about the situation and hugged onto the boys body tightly. Rias felt betrayed, and looked on with confused eyes, as well as worried eyes as well. But because it was Makoto who had taken care of Koneko until now, she decided to do it.

Rias raised her head.

"I see...so, Koneko's gone to Makoto's team then..." Koneko looked at Rias who placed a hand on her forehead. "Right...fine, I'll make arrangements, I have options as well Koneko."

Koneko rapidly blinked, but Makoto held onto Koneko, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"...That's good because I am Mako-kun's Rook."

Rias inhaled happily, surprisingly.

"Cool, good, be with your Shota, have fun with him."

Koneko nodded, and that seemingly satisfied Rias.

"Ah, Buchou, if you're fine with Koneko-chan, then maybe I could..." Rias looked towards Yumi with devastation. "Erm...we'll talk another time."

Rias muttered "Yes." and turned her head back to Makoto, but Akeno grinned.

"Ufufu, so Mako-kun is a King as well, huh? That's cute, and manly. Maybe he could take me as his Queen~"

"Akeno...? What about me...? I'm your King, please don't leave me..."

Rias looked stunned, so Akeno decided to place her lips onto Makoto's own, surprising others that were around. But since their first kiss, they had become more open about it, and Akeno loved doing it with other around, partly to tease, partly because it showed her happiness as well.

"Fufu, then I'll just be happy for Mako-kun and kiss him, and if he's a good boy, I'll give him a big treat later on~"

"S-Senpai?"

Akeno grinned towards the shy faced Makoto, giving his face a pet.

"Don't worry my cute Shota-kun, allow Onee-sama to take care of you~"

The words dripping with lust, Makoto was sure that she was planning something naughty, though he didn't mind and looked forward to it.

Rias on the other hand, afraid to lose her peerage, coughed into her hand to gain their attention.

"S-So, we're gonna be fighting Makoto." Rias grinned, turning to Ise briefly, then looked back at Makoto. "Ooh, Onii-sama vs Otouto, that's gonna be a battle for the ages. I can't wait for it."

Ise didn't say anything, but he felt the same.

To fight Makoto, he would like to do that, to show their powers to one another.

Makoto chuckled awkwardly once more.

"Well, that's how it went down. Because of the words of Ravel-san and Millicas-san as well backing my authority, for the time being, please consider me a King. I might be inexperienced, and also a Low Class Devil, I shall do my best, and fight strongly, and prove that I have a right to be here as well."

Rias, Sairaorg and Sona looked at the determination of Makoto, and each smiled.

"Well, because it is my Pawn's Otouto, I shall thoroughly never hold back and win the tournament. Hear that Makoto, I'll not be losing, even against someone I like."

"S-Sure, Buchou...I mean, Rias-sama, I shall also fight strongly during all of this."

Rias nodded her head, as Sairaorg grinned.

"Well, this is going to be surprising. However, if it Serafall-sama's Queen, someone who has a growing reputation as fighting strong opponents, I shall display my power, so when the time comes, answer my power with your own power Hyoudou Makoto, the Queen of Serafall-sama."

"A-Ah, Sairaorg-sama, it is as you said, I'll also display my power as well, and fight you with everything I have. I've heard, interesting stories about Sairaorg-sama and his strength, and to test my strength against Sairaorg-sama, it would be an honour."

Sairaorg smiled once more, and said "Good man." before folding his arms.

Sona leaned forward towards Makoto, and offered a rare smile.

"Hyoudou-kun, you kept this rather quiet."

"I-I honestly only found out recently. Sera-tan said it would be rather, surprising for the others to find out this way. Even then, I feel complicated on the matter."

Sona could see that happening, she knew Serafall would do something quickly.

"I see. It does seem like Onee-sama would spring something upon you like that, it is her style. Though, don't be nervous, all of us are intrigued by you at the very least. This throws an unknown variable into the mix, and personally, I wish to face you."

Sona admitted casually, Makoto being surprised.

"Y-You're serious?"

She allowed her head to bob up and down.

"That's right. I have often thought about it, one day, when you gain your peerage. So, this is a good chance as any, you can fight with those girls, and I'll show my peerages power as well. I am sure that we'll be meeting during the tournament either way."

Makoto adopted a smile, and spoke with Sona and the others the best he could.

Irina, looked towards Xenovia with a confident face.

"Ara, Xenovia, we'll be facing off against one another eventually, that's going to be fun. But, for Ma-chan, I wont lose!"

"Yes, for that red headed woman, who's name escapes me, I shall become the best Knight and beat you Irina!"

The pair declared with faces that said they wouldn't be backing down ever.

Rias couldn't believe that Xenovia couldn't remember her name even now.

"Ufufu, also myself as well, I am Makoto-kun's Vampire of the peerage, I'll be kicking butt with Kalawarner, right?"

Kalawarner nodded her head strongly towards Elmen.

"For Master, I shall be devastating the battle field with the Vampire loli!"

She couldn't say it in any other way and said it the most direct way.

As Makoto interacted with them all, Ise looked on with pride. A pride an elder brother has for a younger one who was achieving much. Most would assume Ise might be jealous...but, he really wasn't. He knew that his flaws was his mental capacity, but Makoto was well in that department, and he could watch Makoto grow in power, and his mind and see leadership from a newbie as well. Besides, he also wanted to fight Makoto as well, and now he could. He couldn't wait for their match ether.

* * *

But soon, a nearby door opened, revealing a man stood there dressed for such an occasion.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Everyone is waiting."

Makoto took in a breath, he was glad that it was finally starting. He knew it would be difficult, and he could feel the others held a something that he couldn't replicate, and that was strength for their status right now.

Without hesitation, Makoto and the others moved into the new room.

However as they did, Diodora watched on and saw Asia holding onto Makoto's hand. His eyes narrowed angrily upon that sight, as Makoto smiled towards Asia.

"Asia-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I am very well. I'm just so happy that we can now call ourselves Makoto-sans peerage!"

"Hehe, for this I suppose you could yeah~"

"And I am going to do my best for you, Makoto-san!"

"I'm sure you will Asia-chan, I couldn't do this without all of your supports, so can I rely on you a little more?"

"Yes!"

Asia said while briefly kissing Makoto, Diodora's eyes flew into a rage, and his hand tightened, especially when Asia and Makoto's kiss became a little more intimate, which they both enjoyed, and showed Asia's forwardness to kiss in front of so many people as well.

He looked like he was going to strike Makoto, but as he moved forward, he paused when he saw Sairaorg giving him a questioning look. He stopped, and continued to stare angrily towards the closeness of Asia and Makoto who were in their own world, while they kissed one another.

Once the kiss was broken, Asia clung to Makoto's arm, and wouldn't let go, not that he minded, Diodora on the other hand looked livid.

The room that the young Devils were all led to had a strange atmosphere about it.

There were seats placed in very high places there, and there were distinguished-looking people sitting there. What's more, there were distinguished-looking Devils on the level above that as well. Makoto recognized some of the faces due to having been witness to them before this. He saw Sirzechs along with the other Maou's there, even Serafall.

Though she wasn't dressed as a magical girl, she still held up the staff, and waved energetically towards Makoto.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Makoto felt embarrassed, and didn't answer.

Serafall adopted a pout, and shouted once more.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Makoto felt his body closing in on itself, and Sona placed a hand on her forehead, leaning closer to Makoto.

"Please just wave at her, she'll be compliant with that."

Makoto did as Sona asked, and waved towards her. Serafall smiled even wider than beforehand, and waved even more. Makoto continued to wave as they got into lines. Makoto, and his peerage stood beside Sona, and Rias was on the other side of the boy. Ise stood behind Rias, and looked towards Makoto and nodded. Makoto smiled shyly, nodding his head as well, wishing that he wasn't in this situation.

While standing there, each of the six young Devils (Makoto included) took a step forward, and stood elegantly. Ravel whispered "Keep your poise Makoto-sama, and also show a steady face." which he did, replicating what Ravel had taught him, and Ravel nodded her head slowly.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young Devils. And this time, it seems like we've got a new addition, with agreements, and disagreements of this young man, however, it shall be interesting to see what is going to happen with this unknown wrench thrown in."

An elderly male devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

Then, another Devil, Sirzechs, looked upon all of them. His smile went towards Millicas behind Makoto who smiled right up towards her father. Seeing that, he couldn't be more happy, seeing how brave she was, and how she was supporting Makoto.

"You six are all Devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way. And while people might have things to say about Makoto-kun being among them when he neither has a peerage nor is a High Class Devil, I shall say that the young man has proven himself against the likes of Kokabiel, Katerea, and even the Khaos Brigade and also, when my daughter was in an unfavourable situation, he showed courage, and brought together a group of people, isn't that what a peerage is? A group of people. Those people chose to follow Makoto-kun without having to be bound by the Evil Pieces, so I hope to see more of that courageousness and power during the tournament."

Makoto couldn't help but smile briefly, seeing how Sirzechs defended him and his group.

He knew he wasn't going to win any popularity contests with the Old Devils, and he didn't much care honestly. All he knew, all he wanted to do, was please Serafall, and he trusted in her. If she thought this was for the best, then she knew what she was doing and he believed in her judgement as his King.

While Makoto was thinking about, Sairaorg allowed his large foot to go forward.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

Honestly, Makoto felt the same. He did want to get back at Apep and the others for what they did, and to see if they knew where his parents were. But to see Sairaorg's face, Makoto could tell he was a young man that wanted to fight and help people out.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young Devils if possible."

Sairaorg raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at that answer.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of Devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done-"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the Devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

Sairaorg said "I understand." to Sirzechs' words, and seemed to consent to his words. But, his expression seemed dissatisfied.

Makoto could easily feel the same, and why he would be angered by such things. Even then, Makoto was going to support Sairaorg as well, as even he, like Ise, was enamoured by the young man and how he spoke his mind in such a place.

After that, the talk continued about difficult words from the higher-ups and about the upcoming games from the Maou. Makoto followed the words and the thoughts of the others the best he could, and he also felt support from Ravel and the others behind him, all of them showing their supports, and wouldn't stop.

Makoto also understood that he would have to train harder and harder. He could feel people stronger in this room, and that's how it was. Makoto was going to do his best and fight, he was going to become stronger, and one day, find his father.

"Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld."

Everyone hung on Sirzechs' words.

Everyone understood that there were no lies in his words as they listened. Sirzechs truly was a kind person and when someone raised an objection about Makoto being there, he would defend him and wouldn't listen and take action. Even Serafall had to admire Sirzechs right now, and how he was fighting as well.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond to Sirzechs' request was Sairaorg.

"My dream is to become Maou."

"Wow..."

Makoto let out a breath.

To say that so confidently, Makoto knew he couldn't do it like that. But he believed that Sairaorg could do it trying his best.

[Hoh…]

The higher-ups also let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, which he had declared upfront without hesitation.

"It's unprecedented for a Devil from the Great King family to leave it."

A male Devil higher-up said this, but Sairaorg didn't back down, he showed his smile, and also, showed his strength of heart, and belief in his own goals.

"When the people of the Underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one."

With no time for me to be surprised, Rias spoke next.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle...well, it is one of my goals, I can't say my other goal. It's too bad, but I'll win every Rating Game and will lead my family the best that I can."

It made sense for Rias to say something like that. It suited her rather.

After that the other young people also stated their dreams, their goals, and Sona hadn't said hers. Makoto was next, he could see that everyone was waiting for his answer, so he had prepared beforehand what he was going to do for this.

"Yes, my goal is to become a High Class Devil, find my real parents, and also, to do my King, Serafall-sama proud as being her Queen, and do my best in this tournament as well. I have other goals, but those are on the forefront right now, thank you for listening."

The Old Devils all whispered about Makoto's goals. Since they weren't anything that would blow out the thought patterns of the others, it seemed fine. But still, because he was a Low Class, they deemed him as someone who wouldn't be able to do well. Because he was a Low Class, Makoto knew that the eyes they had right now, were eyes of failure, they expected him to fail.

But Makoto didn't care. They could say anything to him, he was doing this for his King. Serafall needed him to do this, so he was doing this for her, and was going to win if he could, and if he couldn't, he was going to lose spectacularly, that's all he needed to do.

Serafall showed a wide smile, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yes! That's the best goal Ma-tan! Well done Ma-tan! Yahoo! You can do this Ma-tan! Show some good stuff going forward! I know you can do this Ma-tan! Don't let anyone else drag you down! I know you're going to succeed!"

Even though she knew that she could keep calm, she didn't want to, because she was going to show her affections for Makoto, and show that he wasn't going to be just a replacement and that he was going to prove himself.

Once the murmurs died down, everyone else turned to Sona.

Sona inhaled a deep breath, then nodded to herself.

Then, Sona spoke.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

Makoto looked towards Sona and saw her unyielding determination and strength.

" _Sona-kaichou, she's going to build a school...she's going to truly build a school, for the Underworld…she had told me about it beforehand, that she wanted to build one for Low Class Devils...that would be good, Sona-kaichou really does care._ "

Makoto held admiration for her, but the higher-ups didn't seem to understand where Sona was coming from.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

As if checking, a higher-up asked this to Sona.

Sona answered blandly.

"That is just a school where only High Class Devils and Devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where Low Class devils and Reincarnated Devils like Hyoudou-kun here, who also is in these games without ever being a King before, can also attend without any distinction. I am also using him for an example, to show how a Reincarnated Devil could also become just as capable as any natural High Class Devil born into such a status, like myself, or Rias."

Makoto couldn't be more proud of Sona's goals. She truly was a woman that he admired. She said it without care. She said it because that was her future goal. She wasn't going to be messing around on her goals, and even though she knew that they weren't going to be the most receptive to the idea, she didn't mind, because this was what she wanted to do.

However, what Makoto expected, wasn't what happened.

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

The laughter of the higher-ups ruled over the assembly hall.

Makoto saw Serafall narrow her eyes immediately.

A natural reaction.

Because it was her sister, of course she'd be angry about it.

Even Makoto felt angered by it. He didn't see what was so laughable about giving everyone a good chance. To give not only the noble Devils, but people that were brought to be a Devil, as well, he wanted to do that too.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

Makoto's hands shook, he could feel his anger growing by the second. He didn't see the justice in the way they spoke to her. They were mocking her, and her dreams. Sona's dreams, shouldn't be mocked, in Makoto's eyes. Her dreams, were the most noble out of everyone's, even his own. He'd admit that, because she's wanting to help the Underworld, and not just live for themselves and not bother anyone else.

As Makoto looked on, Ravel leaned forward towards Makoto, whispering in his ear.

"…Even if the current Underworld has changed much from the past, discrimination between the High Class Devils, Low Class Devils, and Reincarnated Devils still exists. There are also still a lot of people who believe that to be natural as well. It's the exact same as when they looked down on you Makoto-sama, they don't understand."

"Even though Sona-nee-sans family, and even my own would not discriminate against humans and the likes, others would do. Just remember Zephyrdor, and how he spoke to everyone, not just myself. Sometimes, Devils can be like that. But us young Devils are trying our best to not discriminate, and even some of us, have fallen in love with a Reincarnated Devil."

Millicas added from behind Makoto, and he listened intently, remembering Zephyrdor, and what he said. He remembered what he said to Makoto and how he wasn't really worth anything. But he also met people like Sairaorg recently, and how she interacted with Makoto and such, he seemed fine, and even Seekvaira seemed okay with Makoto fighting in the tournament despite his status, which he was grateful for.

In the midst of all this, Sona spoke frankly.

"I'm serious."

Serafall also nodded strongly in agreement. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" with her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed worried about her. Makoto also knew that he couldn't say anything, despite the fact that he could feel it in his heart that he wanted to, to defend Sona and her dreams, and by extension, to also be a good lover to Serafall by taking care of her younger sister.

A higher-up spoke with cool-headed words.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low Class Devils and Reincarnated Devils merely work for their High Class Devil masters and are only selected for their talent, even now, having one participate as if he has a rank doesn't sit right with me, even though agreements have been made. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of Devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere Low Class Devils really is nothing of your concern…"

Makoto looked towards Serafall, seeing how she truly wanted to say something.

She wanted to protect Sona and her dream.

But due to her status, she couldn't, and Makoto didn't like how they spoke to Sona, so he knew he tried his best to defend her.

"Excuse me, but why are you speaking as if her dreams hold no merit at all?"

Suddenly, Makoto spoke up. Sona's eyes went towards him, but he didn't look, knowing she probably was worried and held disappointment or disapproval.

"Excuse me, Queen of Serafall-dono?"

Makoto cleared his throat.

"Recently, I've been doing research on Rating Games, for this very tournament, and I came across some interesting facts." Makoto continued on, Sona being intrigued. "Tannin-sama, is a Reincarnated Devil, and he ranks in the Top Ten of the Rating Games." The Old Devils looked stunned as Makoto continued. "Rudiger Rosenkretuz-sama, is a Reincarnated Devil, a former human magician, and currently holds 7th, in the entire games. Two, not pure Devils, not only rank in the Top Ten for games that are played by Devils, pure bloods, but also, they both have reached Ultimate Class status. Yes, Tannin-sama used to be a former Dragon King, but Rudger-sama was a magician before turning, and he's achieved much. Sona-sama, is merely trying to achieve a place where Devils, that either had no choice in becoming a Devil, or chose to become a Devil, to allow them to better understand the games, and allow them to progress. Maybe I'm speaking out of term, and if I am, I can only apologize in advance, but if it wasn't for Sona-sama, I wouldn't even be as knowledgable as I am. She taught me many things about the world of the Devils, and allowed me to become a better Queen for the Maou-sama Serafall-sama. And now, I stand here, and I realize, none of you believe in my abilities in being able to win a single game because I wasn't born as a pure blood, you all probably think it is disgusting that I even hold a presence among these youth pure blooded Devils, but I shall also prove that despite my Reincarnated Devil status, I shall emerge victorious, and I will also support Sona-sama's dream and make sure it becomes a reality, as it is a noble cause, to help people be more than they can be on their own, a trade like that doesn't even seem bad at all in my eyes."

The Old Devils all fell silent and couldn't believe Makoto had actually said it.

Even Makoto hadn't thought that he'd say that.

But Serafall allowed her grin to appear on her face, and show throughout the area. She couldn't hold it back, she was immensely proud of her Queen right now, and even Sona, as she looked on, couldn't hide her smile, Rias looked on and also smiled, supporting what he said silently, as did Ravel and Millicas as well.

"S-Serafall-dono, don't you have anything to say for your Queen's behaviour?"

Serafall turned her face towards the others, and looked calmly.

"Nope, my Ma-tan is speaking truth. He speaks more truth than anyone I know, he's shown that he's a capable person. Both my Imouto, and my Queen shall do magnificently in the games, you can't complain then about it right? If my Queen, a Reincarnated Devil, does well in the games, then that will prove that any Reincarnated Devil is just as good as a pure blooded one, and what my Queen said about those two, among others who also have high ranking despite not being pure blooded, is true, and if they can do it, my Ma-tan can do it too. He'll show everyone, and get the best result, I have that much confidence in my Queen. And my Imouto, I don't know anyone more capable than those two."

Everyone was surprised by Serrafall's sudden words, and it did seem like she was pissed off as well.

She then turned into her childish mode as Makoto called it, wagging her finger towards the Old Devils.

"Geez! You Ojii-sama's are all joining forces to torment my Sona-chan and Ma-tan! That's almost as bad as Gabriel! And that's pretty insane! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully them that much, I'll torment you as well! No one picks on my Queen and my Imouto, who are totally gonna be adorable lovers as well!"

Sona covered her face in seeming embarrassment. Makoto also held embarrassment, but he also felt refreshed and encouragement that he received from Serafall's words, it made him feel good about everything.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people." Sirzechs looked towards Makoto, and Sona. "Makoto-kun, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

Makoto and Sona froze their bodies, and looked at one another.

They didn't know what to say.

But Serafall was the most shocked of all.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! My Queen vs my Imouto?! What the hell?! No! I can't have that happen! When was this agreed!? I never heard this...who am I supposed to route for? The boy I love or my Imouto? Both...what do I do...what the heck do I do…? This is Gabriel's fault, it has to be, because I have Ma-tan, she wanted to hurt me and used her evil powers to influence the Devils, to make me suffer with this..."

Serafall slowly was falling into a despair state like no other.

Without minding them, Sirzechs continued.

"Originally, it was planned for Makoto-kun's game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Makoto-kun and Sona. Because Serafall also suggested Makoto-kun for this position, it seems like everyone would be interested to see a game between Makoto-kun and Sona."

Makoto's eyes went towards Sona briefly, seeing her still in a state of shock...but, also seemed to be happy as well. He couldn't tell fully, but he was also showing that he wouldn't back down either, he couldn't back down either.

Makoto looked at Sona briefly again, and saw that she had a scornful smile, she intended to do it.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Hyoudou-kun. The boy that is also my Onee-sama's lover, and also someone who I have personally been invested in since the beginning."

"It does seem fantastic that I should be facing the woman that taught me many things, I don't intend to lose, Sona-sama."

Makoto, vs Sona, Rias looked on and wondered who was going to win. She didn't even have the bets to place, there were good arguments for both sides. Sona was very intelligent, but Makoto had more firepower on his side, even then Rias didn't deny that Sona also was a mystery due to hiding her peerages aspects as well.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Serafall cried, shaking her head again and again. "I can't deal with this! My Sona-chan and my Ma-tan are going to be fighting!? How is this fair!? Who am I supposed to be routing for!? I love my Queen and I love my Sona-chan and I want to be together with them! Please don't do anything like fighting….waaaah, my cute Ma-tan and my cute Sona-chan are going to be facing one another...I don't think that I can do anything like this...this is a cruel fate beyond anything that I could predict, it doesn't seem fair at all..."

Serafall looked crushed. She couldn't decide who she was supposed to be facing, no matter what. She loved them both and now, to see that she would have to watch her two favourite people fighting one another, she truly thought that they did this to her to make her feel bad about everything.

Without worrying about Serafall, Sirzechs continued.

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later."

Makoto and Sona inhaled breaths, and looked at one another once more, this truly was going to be the deciding match of the century, it wouldn't go down any other way, this was a cruel fate for the pair but neither were going to back down.

* * *

"Done..."

The young woman in the cloak turned towards the side, to see a small girl having finished off what appeared to be a meal. The smaller girl in question wore what appeared to be a gothic lolita outfit and she had long black hair as well. Behind her long hair, pointy ears could be seen poking out, but you'd have to look very carefully to see them.

"Ophis-chan, are you done with your meal~?"

The girl sang out towards the newly named Ophis.

Ophis turned towards her with a near emotionless face.

"Yes. Now, take me to Makoto."

"Aaaah, not yet, Ophis-chan...yeah, don't need another shock to the system yet~ Now, why don't you eat your sundae?"

Ophis looked on as the girl produced a sundae, but she pushed it away.

"I, do not like your sundaes."

The girls face dropped at that moment.

"Seriously? But I thought you loved my sundaes~"

"It tastes, like Great Red, would taste if anyone would taste it, which they wouldn't, it would be terrible."

The young girl made teary eyes, and turned to the side.

"My sundaes don't taste like that at all...Tiamat-chan loves my sundaes..."

"Take me, to Makoto. To my-"

"Yes, Ophis-chan, I know, you wanna see him, right now is...well, I don't wanna overload his system with your existence, I don't know how he would take it...well, it is going to be fun to find out, isn't it?" Ophis tilted her head curiously, causing the young girl to wave her hand. "Don't worry about it Ophis-chan, it is all good. I'll take you eventually, don't worry. For now, eat your sundae~"

"I will not eat your sundae, it tastes bad, Chelia."

Chelia placed a hand to her face, and turned her head away.

"Then that's that, my sundaes aren't bad." As she said that, a young man in glasses walked by, and grinned towards Chelia and Ophis who just looked back. "Something going on, Georg-kun? Not being bad, are you?"

"No, we're not."

"Would you like one of my sundaes? And for your boss-sama as well?"

"N-Noooooooooooooo! Stay away with your demonic sundaes!"

Georg showed a fearful expression and took off running away.

Chelia showed a sad face.

"Why does no one like my sundaes? Or maybe everyone is lying to me lately... Tch, he's a junior anyway, I know magic's that could make his head spin and to make a minute seem like an eternity for someone, and even trap him in an alternative dimension with a world with nothing but shrimp. Mehehehehe, I guess that I would have to do something fun~" Her eyes went towards Ophis, and smiled. " _Don't worry Ophis-chan, I'll protect you from anyone that would want to abuse your innocent nature._ " The girl thought to herself and then bent her head down towards Ophis. "So. Ophis-chan, wanna eat your sundae~?"

"Your sundaes aren't good."

Chelia sweatdropped with a cry.

"Now, Ophis-chan, what do you want to do? Besides enjoy my delicious sundaes~"

"See Makoto."

Ophis said with nearly no emotion.

Chelia chuckled awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, that's how it is. Well, I'll happily show you a picture and such, how about it? We have to prepare Makoto for such a shock, he's, different than before, you know?"

"Yes, I know, I have, witnessed it, for myself, but, Makoto is Makoto. That is, all I care for. That, and living in the Dimensional Gap, with Makoto, and Chelia, and taking Great Red, out."

Chelia petted Ophis' head, and looked towards the areas around her, seeing many people walking around, and decided to make sure that Ophis would be okay, for Makoto's sake.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Wow, so yeah, here we go! We're getting into it! People who suspected this would happen, well done for guessing right! If not, then I'm sure this was shocking for you! Either way, this has been planned since volume 2 of this story with the defeat of Zephyrdor and the likes, and it also gives us some good drama and what not with Makoto, Sona and Serafall and it is going to be a big step for both Sona and Serafall's relationships with Makoto by the conclusion of the Rating Game, whatever happens. And yes, the chances of this happening in canon, pretty much non-existent, but for this story, it is happening for the reasons said in story.**

 **And for the person who Rias is gonna be facing, is Seekvaira, but we'll be focusing on Makoto and Sona's battle though what happens during that game shall be discussed among the characters, and since Makoto is different to Rias, the game shall also be different with Sona, a battle of the minds, Sona's peerage might also be getting something's to shake things up as well earlier than they got in canon.**

 **In other news, Kuroka has told Makoto who she is, and now knows what she is to Koneko as well! Seems like Makoto's gonna be busy to help them reconcile with one another. Koneko even became more bold with Makoto, getting into bath with him. Diodora's got his eyes on Asia, but was devastated to see her with Makoto, and how they were with one another. Ophis has been introduced, and seems that Chelia is her right hand woman sort of! And she knows Makoto as well! How deep does their relationship go? We'll find out in the future!**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, thank you for reading, and until next time!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	50. The Training!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Blake2020; Yup, that's who it was! Yup, it does explain quite a lot huh. Kuroka's been there all along, helping him as much as she could do without revealing herself. And thank you very much!**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Thanks very much! Kuroka truly is a naughty cat, isn't she? She is Chelia yeah, that's who she is, and she's a very important character for the series. Ophis wants to meet Makoto, but what was their connection~? We'll find out eventually~ And yeah, he's quite lucky, isn't he?**

 **ChaosJeff; She does yeah, Kuroka surely had to see such things. Poor Serafall, she's gonna have to see her favourite people fighting one another, it isn't going to be good for her huh.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! Yeah, they tend to not do that, well it is going to be mixed up here~ And thanks!**

 **Tohka123; Thank you very much! The literal cat indeed is out of the bag~ Koneko's showing more of her bold side, and we'll be seeing more in the future. They had a pretty sweet moment between them, didn't they? Hehe, she's got quite the weird thing for her sundaes~ And thank you very much!**

 **Warzone8x8; Thanks very much! I'll try my best!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yup, it is going to be quite the sight to hold~ And Koneko's gonna be getting the shine here as well! No, he'll stop it if he sees Kuroka doing something, though he will stop Rias if she tries anything as well.**

 **Nivek Beldo; It surely was quite packed, wasn't it? Chelia's lethal sundaes, we'll see it in the future~ It wasn't surprising, but it is out in the open now, it was Kuroka all along~ And yeah, he helped Koneko with her insecurities and the likes. And yeah, it is necessary for what I have going on in the future. And it is going to be a fight between Makoto and Sona! Hehe, even Ophis doesn't like Chelia's sundaes.**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks! Erm, probably not.**

 **Yoga pratama; Indeed, it is going to be them all fighting one another. And thanks! Yeah, that seems good, though the ones that are mutated there, aren't in the story, unless they mutate for some reason...? But even then, I'd imagine it quite like that.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; It surely did yeah! Some of it was, but we've got something's going on as well! And yeah, I don't see why not, we'll be getting a cameo from him rather soon~ Yeah, besides Vali since she doesn't know about him. And yeah, that sounds pretty cool to me!**

 **Justin D; It surely was yeah~ Kuroka surely had her fun, she liked doing it~ He is yeah, there's a few reasons and we'll soon see why. Something's going to go down, but the Makoto vs Sona is going to happen. And yeah, thank you very much!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; She surely is yeah, we'll be seeing more of that in the future~ And thank you! Yeah, Kuroka's been with him for a long time now so she knows what's what and how he cares about and what he's done for Koneko. Ooh he will do, we'll be seeing a big chunk of it here in this chapter. And yeah, he's gonna be facing Sona, poor Serafall doesn't know what to do about this. And yeah, I'm gonna try my best to make it interesting and fun. And thanks!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you! We'll see eventually, it is going to be a fun ride though when we get there. And yeah, Kuroka will be appearing more, she'll be around Makoto, and indeed he does yeah, we'll see more of that in the next arc. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Anime PJ; He is yeah, it will build quite a lot of character for Makoto, Sona, Serafall, and a few others as well. Oh he will do, so he best try and keep Kuroka hidden, or no one ever finds out what is going on there. And thanks~**

 **ChaosJeff; Yeah, we surely are~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They have quite the weird dynamic between them, and we'll see more of it in the future. And yeah, doing all of it at once would kill him. Everyone's gonna be fighting, Makoto, Sona and Rias, and their groups, and what not. And she was yeah, by Vali's order, the same as Elmen, as Vali thought Makoto would bring out their potentials. We'll be seeing an even bolder Koneko rather soon. And she is pretty much set in stone to do that. And yeah, it's gonna be fun with some cool fun added in there~**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, Akeno wouldn't do that~ He surely is yeah, he got so traumatized that he can't fight anymore. He surely is, and probably a long time~ She is yeah, and she likes a few different things, she likes to twerk sometimes~ And yeah, she doesn't like Rias, for quite a few reasons. Thank you! Yeah, Makoto's highly intelligent, while he might not be Sona's level yet, he's still intelligent for his age, more so than quite a few people in the story, and we'll see that during his fights. Indeed, Ophis is brutally honest sometimes. And thank you!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Training!**

"We have to defeat Sona-sama."

Ravel said it seriously, as she, Makoto with Millicas on his lap, Irina, Kalawarner, Elmen, Asia, and Koneko all sat in a large bath. Since it had been an hour since the meeting of the young Devils, Makoto and the others went to the large Japanese-style hot springs for the Sitri garden.

All of the girls were clad in towels, but they didn't even bother covering their chests. They were that comfortable with Makoto seeing them naked, they didn't bother hiding. Makoto had a towel around his waist, covering his manhood, which he was glad for, since he didn't want Millicas to be penetrated, since there wasn't much between them right now, and she more than didn't mind at all.

Millicas looked towards Ravel, as she hugged around Makoto's neck tightly.

"Hey, Ravel, did you think that we'd be facing Sona-nee-san first?"

Ravel shrugged her shoulders.

"It was always a possibility. But I didn't expect it right on the front. Honestly, I just was hoping that we wouldn't fight Sairaorg-sama. He would have been the hardest in terms of pure power, and we right now have no one that could fight him evenly. Of course, we'll just have to prove our strengths other ways. Sona-sama is going to be a dangerous opponent, and we have to fight this enemy with a clear heart. Even if it is Sona-sama, we still don't have a chance to be lax, and we'll be fighting strongly."

The others leaned their heads back, with Irina taking first move with a question.

"Yeah, we have to win for Ma-chan's sake. Even though the other Devils are looking down on us, we'll prove that we're the best peerage around. Since it is Ma-chan, we'll also have to follow after him."

"Uuu, I'm worried that we're going to be facing a hard opponent, but I am Makoto-sans Bishop, and will do my best. Even though I might be only able to heal, I'll make sure no one retires with my powers to heal."

Makoto smiled towards Asia's kind face.

"Thank you Asia-chan, and everyone right now. Even though you don't hold any obligations, you've come to me and stood beside me, going into this for the sake of my King and also pride, and also, to show that we Reincarnated Devils, aren't weaklings, and have just as much of a deserving chance as the natural Devils do."

Each of the girls smiled, and knew that because of his kindness, they truly would follow him no matter what.

"Personally Master, I am doing this because I'm your slave, and even that means sex slave as well. Lets do anal soon."

"Pft!" Elmen did a spit take, Makoto doing the same as the others. "W-Why even ask that!? Don't say that normally! It is freaking wrong! W-Why would you even say something like that?! It is a bad thing! Keep your mouth closed!"

Kalawarner showed her tongue.

"Well, that's my fault isn't it? Just because I want to have anal with my Master, is it so bad that I want that?"

"W-When speaking about it openly, yes! That's wrong!"

Kalawarner allowed a titter to escape her mouth, and held a hand to her mouth, laughing to herself.

Elmen didn't like that, and looked angry towards her.

"...Either way, because it is Mako-kun, I am going to also be on his team."

"B-But, aren't you Rias-sans peerage member?"

Irina brought up a good point.

Koneko gave the young girl a curious look, then allowed her body to sink down into the water.

"...It's fine, I'll be beside Mako-kun...even if I'm not strong..."

"Koneko-chan?" Makoto called, seeing that Koneko looked slightly depressed. "Is something wrong Koneko-chan? You seem sad all of a sudden? Has something happened? You don't have to worry, you don't have to hide from me or anything."

Koneko contemplated something, but then shook her head.

"...I'm okay, don't worry about me."

Makoto looked on, and he was worried for her.

But before he could ask her, Ravel brought something up.

"But, we've still got to think about battle strategies. Even then, we also have to think about training and being prepared for anything. We have to crush our enemies, even Sona-sama. She might be your King's Imouto Makoto-sama, I hope you're prepared to win."

Makoto's eyes went towards Ravel, who looked questioningly.

Makoto then released a breath.

"I understand Ravel-san, I know what I have to do now. Even though it is Sona-senpai, it doesn't matter because I have to face her seriously. Even if she is a friend, to me right now, she's the enemy standing before me."

Ravel inclined her head.

"Good, that's the response I wanted to hear."

"Yeah, I know...Sona-senpai is going to be difficult. Sera-tan's freaking out right now. It took me this long just to calm her down. She kept saying that she couldn't watch, and that it would be unfair to vote for one than the other. Even then...well, I've accepted that I am facing Sona-senpai, and even though she's got her noble dream, I'm not going to hold back either."

Ravel nodded at his determined face.

"I'm glad you're saying that Makoto-sama. To hold back, would be insulting towards Sona-sama. She wont be holding back, so we can't hold back either. And now, we've got to make some plans...well, I suppose that we can only make small plans now, since we don't know where our match is going to be until the day."

"That's so we can show initiative, right Ravel-chan?"

Irina asked with a kind smile, the young woman inclining her head.

"Yes, that's exactly it. They'll be judging us on that day for our initiative, among other things. Though, because of the nature of our involvements, we'll be looked upon even harsher. However, that doesn't matter, because we'll be showing how strong our dreams are as well."

Makoto was impressed with Ravel's words.

"You're so awesome Ravel-san, speaking so strongly. Even though this was put together on short notice, you're showing a cool side. I'll have to rely on your experiences in the game once more, since you've had more experience."

Ravel's face lifted upwards, leaning forward proudly.

"Naturally, I'll do my best Makoto-sama! I'll show my best sides, and wont lose either! I'll use all of my knowledge to fight! B-By the way, I've been thinking about Vali-sama, and having her on the team as well, I'm sure that she'd do it if you asked Makoto-sama..."

"Yeah, I thought of that too..."

Sensing the tone, Millicas cocked her head.

"Did she say no or something?"

Makoto looked towards Millicas, petting her head.

"Yes, that's right, she told me that this is my team, my personalized team, and that means, my team isn't her team. She wants her own team and to face my own team one day, and I can understand that, I even want to face Onii-chan during all of these games, it is going to be the best ever. And I thought that having a Longinus possessor would be good, but even then, we'll just show our outstanding abilities."

Makoto gave a gentle smile as he said it, and the others nodded.

"Exactly, we don't need any Longinus'~ We've got cool powers on our own~ Doesn't matter if they have Longinus' or not, we've got cool powers too. And our powers wont lose to any of these young Devils, no matter what!"

Elmen raised her fist, and said it while smiling to herself.

The others smiled on, knowing that this would be for the best.

"But, did you notice the tension between Sona-sama and Seekvaira-sama as well, it was thick huh." Kalawarner gave her opinion. "Well, it was funny when they talked and such together, I found it funny anyway."

"It's because they don't get along. It isn't their fault per-say, but it is rather funny to say the least~"

Millicas let out a large smile, and Makoto felt a smile grace his face.

"But, why are they not able to get along?"

"It's because they are quite alike, in the way that they both are intelligent and wish to get ahead. I'd say that Seekvaira-san is more dangerous than anything else, she's the one that we'd have to watch out for. But neither are bad, but when they get together, dangerous things could happen, so be careful around them Makoto-san, she could do something that is potentially dangerous."

"I-I see, so that's how it is."

Millicas nodded her head, and they all set back, to relax in the bath together, because they knew soon that they would be going through a rather difficult time. Even then, it didn't matter to Makoto in the end, they all were going to be showing their best powers, no matter what.

* * *

After the bath he had, Makoto got out before the others, and went into his bedroom, and when he got there, he was shocked to see that Yumi was at on his bed. Her legs were slightly parted, and her lips also parted as well.

Her eyes fell upon his body and she looked on with slight lust.

"Y-Yumi-senpai, you're here..."

"Fufu, that's right Makoto-kun, I've come. Because, soon, we wont see one another for a month, and there's something that I want to show you before I have to go back to the Gremory castle."

Makoto tilted his head in wonder.

"What's going on exactly?"

Yumi allowed a small blush on her cheeks, and moved off the bed. The loose fitting robe slid off the woman's body and showed her naked form. He gulped, but moved closer to the young woman. Her eyes fell towards his own eyes, as their fingers interlocked with one another.

"Makoto-kun, for a month, or so, we wont be able to make children, it upsets me. We wont be able to start our family sooner."

"It pains me too Yumi-senpai, but I love you Yumi-senpai, and when I come back...w-we could have a special night between us."

Yumi's lips pursed upwards, sitting down onto the bed. He sat down next to her, their fingers still interlocked.

"Fufufu, of course we could. You know, I talked with Buchou and asked if I could join your team for this endeavour."

"A-And, what did she say?"

Yumi's lips turned downwards sadly.

"She said that until I find a replacement, I wouldn't be able to meet you during those endeavors. But I'm going to try my best Makoto-kun, then I'll become your Knight...t-that is, if you want me to be your Knight...d-do you want me to be your Knight?"

Makoto smiled softly, placing a hand on the young woman's cheek. Yumi sank into the man's hand, and adopted a cool smile.

"Having my girlfriend as my Knight? Of course I want that Yumi-senpai! I'd want to always have you, anytime anywhere Senpai. I just want to be with you as well, even if it means we find this new Knight together...w-while we're at it, lets find a Rook for her as well, since Koneko-chan wants to come with me as well."

"Fueee, yes, I'm sure that we should do something like that. Finding a Rook and Knight for Buchou, then I'll be able to come with you Makoto-kun. I've been wanting to become your Knight for a long time Makoto-kun. Ever since you helped me with my problems with Holy Swords. Ever since then, I've thought about it, and us being together as our family."

"Yumi-senpai, we are a family. Even if you aren't my Knight, you're still my girlfriend and I love you very much. And I'm going to become stronger, so we can all have children together, and can live comfortably."

Makoto's smile radiated from him and Yumi felt her heart beat go a little faster.

"Makoto-kun, I'm going to be training hard. Azazel-sensei's already told me that I should aim to keep in Balance Breaker for a long while."

"Yes, that sounds good Yumi-senpai. I'm going to become as strong as I can as well. Even if the world is rather tough, it doesn't matter at all, I'm going to become the strongest guy that I can be and prove to the Devils that it would be for their best interests that I participate in the games as one of the strongest youths. I know people are going to look down on me and I simply don't care."

Yumi, listening to his resolve, leaned closed, and rubbed his face with her own, nuzzling the young boy.

"You'll do amazing Makoto-kun, I know that you can prove to everyone that you'll do your best. Even against Sona-sama, I'm confident you'll be able to do something fantastic. I've watched you grow from a shy and insecure boy to the man I see before me. When we first met, I don't think you'd be able to do this. But now, I'm sure you'd be able to do this."

Feeling the courage that Yumi was giving him, he felt amazing by the second, and knew that because of her courage, and her strength, he'd be able to get through this.

"Yumi-senpai, how do you know what to say when I'm feeling unsure?"

"Because, Makoto-kun has given me plenty of support, and I'm your girlfriend, and I'm always going to be beside you, no matter what. I'll be supporting you, Makoto-kun and fighting by your side one day, no matter what."

Makoto's eyes fell upon the young woman and then gently brushed her lips. She paused, looking at his face, and saw nothing but love in his eyes. He then gave her a kiss once more, and began making out with the young woman.

Yumi's fingers continued to intertwine with the young man's fingers, then her fingers went downwards. Her hands left his own and laid on his lap, moving forward. Her beautiful naked body made Makoto's own feel so hot due to the power of the young woman and what kind of levels she could take him.

Yumi leaned closer, and gently brushed the young boys lips with her own. Makoto felt her hands fully rest on his lap, and moved upwards. He was surprised yet excited at her sudden forwardness, but he loved her all the same and wanted to have her as well.

"Ooh Yumi-senpai, do you want to be intimate right now?"

Yumi giggled slightly, crushing her lips on his own.

"How did you figure it out Makoto-kun? It's your fault, for making me feel like this. And since we wont be able to experience one another for a month, I'll be lonely without you Makoto-kun. I wont even be able to kiss you, I'll become upset."

Makoto adopted a large smile, guiding Yumi to the bed, and laid next to her in his arms.

"Well, that's not good, I don't want to upset Yumi-senpai."

"Well, this is going to be upsetting, but if Makoto-kun embraces me right here and now, then I'll be able to get through it if you embrace me Makoto-kun, so please embrace me in your arms and make me yours once more, I will be able to take it if you are the one who embraces me."

Makoto, upon hearing that, couldn't deny her now, and just held the young woman in his arms, and wouldn't let go. The young boy then began slowly removing his pants, Yumi's eyes gluing themselves to the young boys private area, and smiled, continuing to have the young boy embrace her for a while, so they could come together happily.

* * *

That night, Makoto laid in a bed with Serafall right next to him, Yumi having had to go back to the castle of Gremory and the others apparently, were told to not come into the room for the night, but Makoto didn't know why that was.

For some reason, she looked lost, or distant. Either way, Makoto could tell that she was feeling and thinking different things, and that even if he had knowledge on it, she would be unsure of how to continue.

He could see how hard it would be for her to think about her Queen and her sister fighting one another.

Serafall was a type of girl would want to keep everyone happy, and safe, and now, after she convinced everyone to allow Makoto to do this, now had to watch as her sister, and her Queen fought one another in a hard battle.

"...Sera-tan, are you worried about the matches between myself, and Sona-senpai?"

Serafall leaned up on the bed, adopting a sad looking face.

"It isn't fair Ma-tan, I don't like that you have to be doing this. I mean, you're not a bad person Ma-tan and now, you have to face Sona-chan. I can't decide who I'm supposed to be supporting. I love both my Queen and my Imouto, but now having to choose..."

Makoto could understand why she would feel so sad about this.

He'd feel the same if it was between Ise and Vali, he just wouldn't know who to be with, and who to route for since he loved them both in different ways.

"Sera-tan, I don't mind if you route for Sona-senpai."

Makoto's gentle words, caused Serafall to look at him incredulously.

"How could I do that my cute Ma-tan? It would be wrong, I can't do that."

"I know it seems weird, but she's your Imouto-"

"And Ma-tan's my lover."

Serafall said it straight away, making Makoto chuckle awkwardly.

"Y-Yes, but she's your Imouto, and I know how dangerous it could be, so don't worry so much about it. I know you are sad right now, but you don't have to worry about it at all, I'll make sure that I do my best, and you can support your Imouto-"

"I'm gonna be supporting both Ma-tan and Sona-chan." Serafall said it quickly, worming her hand towards Makoto's crotch. "Because, it is my adorable Ma-tan and my Sona-chan, these Old Devils are cruel and evil for making me do this. But because it is you my Ma-tan and my Sona-chan, I have to support both...which means I also can't favour Ma-tan or Sona-chan over the other...so it regrets me to say that I can't offer support right now in someway's..."

Makoto placed a hand over Serafall's own hand, and offered a cool, and gentle smile.

"Yes, I know, don't worry so much about me Sera-tan. I've got some ideas, and I'll be fighting strongly. I'll show a good match and I'll also show that Sona-senpai's dreams are amazing. Either way, if she wins or if I win, it shows the progressiveness of her dreams. If I, a Low Class Devil, wins against Sona-senpai, a High Class Devil, it would show how amazing it would be for us, and shows how the times are changing and how we Reincarnated Devils can be viewed as strong as well."

Serafall allowed her hand to rest on his crotch, and gently stroked him down there. He allowed a gasp to come out of his mouth, but she didn't stop, a teasing look on her face, and a smirk on her face at the same time.

"Yes, that's right, Ma-tan. I'm going to be having so much fun with you, and when this is over, Sona-chan is gonna love Ma-tan and we'll have a love like no other. Especially when I get my claws into the pair of you~ We'll all be having fun adorable cute sexy times~ Yes, it is going to be amazing to say the least~"

Makoto wasn't so sure about that.

But he knew that Serafall meant well.

"Ma-tan, when you fight Sona-chan, don't hold back because of me, okay?"

"Sera-tan..."

For her to just come out with it, Makoto was surprised.

But Serafall held a resolved look like no other.

"Ma-tan, I want you to not hold back because of me. Even if she's my Imouto, it doesn't matter, because you're my Queen and I'm asking you to do this my adorable Queen. Please, don't ever hold back because of me."

Makoto looked on towards her, and saw that she truly looked as if she was going to explode.

But he could understand the reasons.

So, the young boy embraced his King and held her tightly in his arms.

"It's alright, don't worry, Sera-tan. I'll not disappoint you. I'll not hold back, it wouldn't be fair on Sona-senpai either. If I didn't give my all, she'd be disappointed as well, so I have to show that I wouldn't hold back either."

Serafall smiled widely, and understood her Queen as well.

So she leaned forward, and gently stroked the man's manhood underneath his underwear. Serafall slowly felt the young man growing down there.

"Because, it is Ma-tan, and how lovely and adorable he is, I have to do this Ma-tan and show how adorable you are. Because you're my Queen, I wanna play with you, and enjoy your body for myself my cutest Queen~"

"Se-Sera-tan, y-you want to have sex?"

Serafall couldn't hide her grin anymore, pushing the young boy down onto the bed, straddling his hips. The young man looked up towards her, as she unclipped her bra, and released her breasts. They bounced, and Makoto saw how ready for it she was, seeing the perkiness of the nipple that the woman's breasts possessed.

Serafall's eyes went down towards Makoto's body as her lower body ground against his hips. He felt the feeling of her lower parts on his own lower part, making him groan. But Serafall couldn't hide her happiness right now, and enjoyed the sight of him and his red face.

"Don't be adorable my cute Ma-tan, I'm going to play with my Ma-tan and have fun with him, no matter what~ Now lay back Ma-tan." Serafall grabbed Makoto's belt, and unhooked it quickly, licking her lips feverishly. "And relax my cutest Queen. Allow your King to make you feel good~"

Makoto didn't argue, and laid back, allowing the young woman to do what she wanted to do.

* * *

The next day, they all gathered in a corner of the Sitri family's huge garden.

Everyone was dressed in jerseys, and looked upon Azazel was also wearing one, even Gabriel would be one as well. After, everyone had sat down at the table and in the seats that had been placed in the garden, the meeting before the start of their training began right away.

Serafall couldn't show up right now, she was busy, and Makoto was sure that the young woman made sure she was busy so she couldn't help either of them, which Makoto was sure was to make it fair. She didn't want to give Makoto or Sona an advantage over the other.

Azazel had what seemed to be documents and data.

"Let me say this first. For the first time in...well, I can't think of another time this happened, you'll all be fighting enemies that have, a unique outlook on you. These circumstances have been different to the past, and now a Low Class Devil is going to be leading a group into a big battle."

"I'm surprised they went for it honestly."

Makoto gave his honest thoughts, with Azazel agreeing.

"As am I, it seems like the convergence of the Underworld, the Heaven's, and even the Fallen Angels allowed us all to overcome this kind of worrying power. And now, they allowed all of you, to achieve a new state all together." Azazel then continued. "What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Millicas Gremory aka, Loli-sama."

"Yes, I-I'm listening...wait, who calls me Loli-sama?"

"Well, I do." Millicas looked on as Azazel inclined his head. "From the beginning, you have been a high-spec Devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power, no, it is even magnificent with the parents that you have, it is amazing and scary the potential you have. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade Devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

"Of course, I don't ever want to let my friends and loved ones down."

Millicas said it with a brave heart, and also a strong soul as well.

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

After looking at the piece of paper that Sensei handed to her, Millicas tilted her head in puzzlement.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. It's a basic training method, and I've heard that Sirzechs is also going to be training with you. Since he's your Otou-sama, I'll leave your training to him. I'm sure that with him, he'll be training you on unique ways to use the Power of Destruction, and use it in cool, and different ways. He's an expert after all, and you've inherited his talent as well, so you can do this type of training which will round you out rather well if you wish to become the Queen of Makoto in the future as well."

Makoto understood what was going on and why Azazel said it. He also understood that Millicas was the strongest one there, and that they were going to have a hard time as well. But with Millicas, they had a powerhouse, no doubt. Makoto wasn't even afraid to admit that Millicas was stronger than he was, at least when it came to raw power.

Azazel's eyes went towards Ravel next.

"Next, is Ravel, of the Phenex clan aka, big bird."

"Yes, I am listening intently. And who calls me big bird?"

Ravel wondered, and the young man began chuckling.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now."

"W-What...wait, what's going on? Could you just get on with my training please?"

Ravel gave her thoughts, and waited for him to continue. Even then, he felt like something was going to be said, Makoto thought that at least, and wondered if Azazel was going to say anything bad to Ravel herself.

"Yes, Ravel's aspects are more retained to support. However, make use of your Immortality, it is also a good thing to have Ravel be used in such situations where she is a very hard enemy to retire. And also, Ravel, expanding your knowledge of other members, as you'll be the main expertise of the peerage and your intelligence will be crucial in this fight. And also think about training to increase your demonic energy, since that's how your Phenex ability of Regeneration works, so it doesn't deplete so fast."

Ravel nodded her head, and thought about it, and it did make sense to her.

Azazel's eyes then landed on Irina.

"Next is Irina."

"Yes. I'm listening~"

Makoto had to admit that the fact that she had such a loving sound to her voice, made him feel all the more better.

"First, with that weapon of yours, it can be used more than just to make light spears. By using your imagination of the Devil, and the light of Angels, you can made a unique power be born. That's why, Gabriel here is also going to be helping train yourself and your body with the light of the Devils, and giving you tricks and tips on powers later on."

Gabriel, upon hearing her name, clapped her hands together.

"Aah, because it is Makoto-kun's team, we'll be going strong together. And if it is Irina-san, then I'll train her in different usage of light techniques. Fufu, it is going to be fun due to you being the girl that can wield, light as well as demonic powers."

Irina looked towards Gabriel, and then largely smiled.

"Ooh! To be trained by Gabriel-sama, it is going to be amazing! Yes, I shall do this! And I'll do the best, and become the best Knight for Ma-chan! No matter what else happens! Ma-chan is going to have the best Knight in myself!"

Irina seemed really pumped, and the young woman also couldn't hold back her happiness either. Gabriel's eyes shone happily, and beautifully as well.

"The next person is Kalawarner Roofie."

Millicas couldn't help but laugh at that name.

Kalawarner's eyes began turning downwards into sadness.

"Kalawarner Roofie, are you listening to me?"

Once more, Kalawarner felt tears prickling her eyes, she didn't like it at all.

She looked down at the ground so she didn't have to listen to her anymore.

"Don't ignore me Roofie, I want to hear some noise from your mouth. I want to hear sound coming out of your mouth please."

Kalawarner's eyes sharpened on the elder man.

"Could you not call me by that name please? I'm sick to death of it, and you..."

"No, it's a lovely name, and you should be proud, as you come from a long line of Roofie's." Kalawarner sweatdropped and felt like crying at the same time. "Anyway, Kalawarner Roofie." Kalawarner felt like hitting him at this point. "You've got a cute Sacred Gear, that we need to Master for new ways. For the moment, you've been doing well with it, but reaching Balance Breaker would be the best type for this situation. If you could reach Balance Breaker, the tide of a battle could be turned rather well honestly. And I'll also be teaching you new ways of using your weapons to be able to fight skilled swordsman."

"Azazel-sama, you're going to be helping me huh...and please don't call me Roofie."

"Yes, that's right, and no, I have to call you Kalawarner Roofie. Since you're apart of Makoto's makeshift peerage here, and also a Fallen Angel, you're going to representing all of us. All of us Fallen Angels, are watching you Kalawarner Roofie, and we'll be hoping you push us forward to the new age."

Kalawarner would have taken him more seriously, if he didn't call her Roofie as a name as well. But the rest of it, she understood that she had the pride of the Fallen Angels on her side, and that's what she needed as well.

Azazel's eyes then went towards Elmenhilde, who flinched under the gaze.

"Next, it is you, Vampire known as Elmenhilde."

"...Why are you saying my name as if you're going to kill me?"

At that, Azazel raised his head.

"Right...no, I'm not going to do anything. I just don't know how to put this...well, it is an easy way to say it. Elmen, you've got a hard pass to come too. You'll need to continue increasing your stamina and strength. Your ability to consume blood, and use special abilities is going to be useful during the games, especially if it is the enemies blood. If you managed to drink Sona's blood, you could control water, and take command away from her somewhat. There's also using Makoto's blood and increasing your strength. There's different ways to do this, and it is going to be, amazing to see what you could be in the future."

Elmen slowly nodded, and looked intent on what she needed to do.

"Even with Makoto-kun and the others becoming stronger, I'll show my own way of getting strong as well."

"Good, good. Since you're a weird Vampire, I'm sure you'll do a very good job."

"Don't call me a weird Vampire."

Azazel ignored her, and looked towards Asia. Asia flinched at the sight, and turned her head away.

"Asia, the Bishop of Makoto."

"Y-Yes! Please take care of me!"

Asia looked to be in spirit right now. It was due to Asia secretly confessing to Makoto that she felt useless during battle. Though Makoto knew that wasn't the case, she was very useful, especially due to her healing people.

"You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Also, your main task will be to strengthen your Sacred Gear."

"Strengthen, she's already strong with it though. Is it because that she has to be in direct contact with people to heal them? Is that what you're talking about right now Azazel-san?"

Azazel's eyes cast over to Makoto, nodding his head.

"The speed of her recovery ability is great. However, the problem is the "touching" part as you said. She can't heal if she doesn't expressly go into close range if an ally is injured."

"So, she should work on expanding her range then?"

Millicas quickly asked, seeing where she was going with all of this.

Azazel affirmed it.

"That's correct, Millicas. This is like an underhanded trick, but to show the true worth of Twilight Healing, its effective range must be expanded. According to the theory based on the data gathered by our organisation. It should also be possible for the Sacred Gear aura to be issued from the whole body and to use the recovery on all allies within one's surroundings."

"Wow, if she could do that, then it would be even more useful. She could heal us without even getting close to us."

Ravel expressed with a small smile on her face. But Azazel's eyes showed that he wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"But, the problem is that it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment. It would be fine if it could distinguish between enemies and allies and heal only allies, but…I'm worried about Asia's own nature."

"Aah, I think I understand now." Makoto began, seeing the look on Azazel's face. "Because of Asia-chan's kindness, she'd heal others and it wouldn't be good. Because of her gentle nature, her heart would be in a place where she'd want to heal everyone. She needs to be able to distinguish between people, am I wrong?"

Azazel's eyes narrowed at Makoto, who just stared right back without a care in the world.

"Fine, yes, you're right, right now. If used poorly, then it would heal the enemies, it would be a double edged sword, and that's not good. Either way, we've found ways around this before, and we'll do it again in the future as well." Azazel looked towards Asia. "That's why I've found another possibility. The power to fire the healing aura."

"S-So you mean I would send my healing power to someone that is some distance away from me?"

Asia made the gesture of throwing something. Makoto thought that she was extremely cute by doing something like that.

"Yes, it seems that you can directly throw it. When Makoto is battling 10 meters away and is injured, you would fire your healing power at Makoto. If what you have used until now is a standard limited field, the one I'm explaining now is a projectile version. You could heal even if you aren't directly touching."

"Wow, that's an amazing way to think about it Azazel-san. It would be able to keep Asia-chan more in the background and less likely to be attacked. That's fantastic, I'm happy that you said something like that."

Asia allowed her smile to radiate from her face, and she held onto the young boy, smiling happily to herself.

"Its power would be a little less than with direct touch, but being able to heal allies from far away is still a strategic characteristic with many uses. With one or two people jumping into the front lines and arranging for the healing Asia and someone to guard her in the back, you'd be able to make the ideal formation."

Makoto agreed with his methods instantly.

"It's a method that we can do because we have Asia-chan, who doesn't rely on just items. She is a healing item of sorts, and she can be used more than the Phoenix's Tears and such. And we can also arrange ourselves to protect the young woman."

"That's right. The power of Asia's Sacred Gear, which can also heal Devils, could be called this team's distinctive characteristic and weapon. After that is merely a test of Asia's strength. Please finish the basic training properly, okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best!'

Makoto looked on as Asia cheered, still holding onto the young boy. He was glad for her, that she could do as she pleased. She was also able to become as strong as she could, and Makoto was going to support her no matter what.

"Next is Koneko."

"…Yes."

Koneko looked to be in fighting form. She also however, seemed distracted about something. Whatever it is, Makoto knew that there was something going on with the young girl and that there was something that he would have to do it.

"You have nothing to be criticized about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. Now, with the release of your Senjutsu, you'll have to be able to control that better, and become someone who also fights strongly. Since you're this peerages only Rook, you can't show a bad face."

"...I understand."

Koneko answered with a sigh.

Makoto cocked his head to the side curiously.

"K-Koneko-chan, is something wrong?"

At his question, Koneko lowered her head, and then gently shook it.

"...No, of course not, I'm okay Mako-kun, I'm fine."

Koneko's words didn't say what they really should be. Makoto knew that there was something going on.

Azazel worriedly looked at his watch, then turned towards Makoto.

"Now then, the last is Makoto. For you…Please wait a moment. Should be here soon…"

"Be here...what should be here? Vali-chan said that she'd be training me...is she coming from the sky…?"

Azazel looked towards the sky, and waited.

Makoto and the others also looked to the sky.

He couldn't see anything, nor could the other either.

As Makoto was feeling doubtful, a huge shadow appeared in the sky within his vision. It was heading towards them at extreme speed. Makoto could see the colour blue, it radiated outwards from the morning sun behind it.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The earth shook as it landed right in front of them. Even sitting down in a chair the ground shook greatly, and everyone almost fell down to the ground, even Asia almost, but Makoto caught her, and watched on.

Makoto's eyes looked towards the creature, and saw who it was.

"N-No way, Tiamat-san is here?" His eyes went towards the side, and saw that it Vali, who was in her Balance Breaker. "Vali-chan y-you also came here as well?"

"That's right, Makoto. This is Tiamat, and she's right here for you. And the same for Vali. They've come for you, a two for one sale, isn't it?"

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering Devil territory, especially with myself right here, I am not pleased with you."

Tiamat's harshness fell upon the older man around the area.

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tiamat?"

"I just don't like you that much, so I don't have a complaint or anything."

Azazel placed a hand over his face.

"Y-You're all mean! I'm not even a bad person! Screw you!"

Tiamat's eyes sharpened upon the Fallen Angel.

Tiamat spat out some flames towards him, making him jump away with a cry.

"W-What the hell Tiamat!? W-Why are you doing this to me?! I can't handle this shit anymore! Ugh, I'm glad that you're Makoto's Sensei's, and not mine! Y-You and Vali are going to destroy the young boy! So, don't touch me anymore! I wont become happy with you!"

Makoto looked towards the pair. He saw the hungry look on Vali's face, and he saw Tiamat's eyes sharpened on him like she was going to bury him or something. He was getting conflicting feelings right now.

"W-Wait...t-the pair of them...it can't be. Vali-chan and Tiamat-san as well…? N-No, I couldn't do anything like that..."

"Don't worry Makoto, it'll be fine. I'll have fun with you later on."

Vali said with a wild smirk on her face.

Makoto saw that Vali's eyes were on his hips. He looked towards the side, and saw Tiamat's eyes narrowing. Somehow, it looked as if he was being scolded. But he didn't know why she was looking at him like that.

Tiamat raised her head once more, and then snarled, making Makoto feel confused.

"W-What's wrong Tiamat-san?"

"You haven't even contacted me since the other day."

Somehow, Makoto felt like he was being under the watchful eye of a dangerous woman.

"O-Oh, I didn't realize you wanted to talk...i-is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Tiamat huffed. Somehow, Makoto felt like he had pissed her off somehow, even then he wasn't sure how he did something like that. It didn't matter though, he wasn't going to hold back either no matter what.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of times to speak about it."

"Talk about what exactly?"

Tiamat didn't answer, so Vali walked closer. Slowly, she lifted Makoto up, and made him stand up.

"Makoto, I'll be training you as well."

"Y-Yes, I guess we'll be training partners. I can't wait Vali-chan!"

"Yes, and I can't wait either. But I'm not going to be going easy on you either." Makoto watched as Vali's hand placed itself on his butt, pulling him closer. "And that also means I can't be easy on this either." Makoto worried for his butt at this point. "But don't worry, I need this part of your body, so don't worry about it."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, not sure how he was supposed to respond.

Beside Makoto, Azazel was nodding in agreement.

"The period is about 20 days in human world time. I'd like for him to reach Balance Breaker by then. Makoto, work as hard as you can without dying. I know these two are insane people, but you're dating one of them, be rejoiceful with her, and maybe have children, who knows."

PUNCH!

"Screw you Azazel."

Azazel fell down to the ground, holding his nuts while crying "I hate you." in a squeaky voice. He then fainted on the spot due to the fact that he was knocked down by Vali, she was truly someone that didn't want to be crossed either.

Even then, the others began standing up. Makoto looked on and didn't know what to say, he was too worried for anything else.

"Now then, each of us will now do our respective training menus. I hope you all do well."

Ravel began moving away and everyone responded with a "Yes!" and started moving away. Soon, they disappeared away from the area, leaving Makoto alone with Vali, and Tiamat. Vali grabbed the boy, and brought him over her shoulder.

"Come on Makoto, time to go."

While over her shoulder, Makoto felt Vali pat him on the butt, making him gasp. Even then, she just looked on with a small smile on his face. Vali extended her wings of light, and took to the sky, Tiamat followed after them.

* * *

A hell…

That's all Makoto could describe this as right now.

Normal people on summer vacation, did many normal things...not Makoto.

No, instead of hanging out with friends and family…

He was too busy hanging out with a Dragon and a Devil girl which wanted to fight him hard.

Two hellish teachers, chancing after him, one spitting fire at him, and the other was coming after him dangerously with blasts of demonic power. All he could do was avoid, he couldn't counteract any of them, they simply were too powerful.

The rocky terrain didn't help him.

He never thought that he'd miss being in school or doing contracts.

But he did.

Simpler days were behind him, and now he had a Dragon and a Devil girl that was close enough to a Dragon chasing him. Either of them alone would break him, but together, they were too powerful, it was insane for him to get away from them.

"Dodge!"

"Leave me alone!"

Makoto yelled, as he jumped into the air, avoiding a very large and real fireball coming right for his body. Due to the strength of the fire, Makoto was sure that he would die if he ever came into contact with those flames.

Makoto activated Excalibur Rapidly, and increased his speed, shooting around the battlefield with flames and demonic power from Vali.

"Don't run away!"

"You just told me to dodge! You're sending me mixed messages right now!"

Makoto yelled back to Tiamat, but she didn't stop and unleashed ball after ball of flames towards him. He cried, and used his powers to dodge the flames. Even then, they were getting increasingly bigger and bigger. Makoto was sure that she was doing this to make him feel sick or something.

As Makoto ran away, Vali appeared before him, and made a swing with her fist. He had the knowledge to jump out of the way, but flames them came from above, slamming into him, smashing him against a nearby rock formation.

Makoto fell down to the ground, breathing hard.

It had been several hours since they began once more.

Everyday was the same, they were doing this to break him he was sure.

Even then, it didn't matter.

Makoto had to do it, to become stronger.

Even then they truly were harsh teachers.

"Watch it, don't burn him from behind. I need that part of him."

Vali reprimanded Tiamat, but Tiamat just scoffed.

"Don't say such things, I'm going to be showing a hard side of me right now. I have to make him stronger, and that's what I am doing. I'm going to be teaching things that Dragon's like us learn about from a young age."

At that moment, Makoto remembered once again what he was…

A Dragon.

He was a Dragon, and that was a scary thought for him.

He didn't even think that he would be a Dragon, but he was, an Evil Dragon at that.

"Even then, don't burn his ass, I need that."

"You're weird, Hakuryuukou."

"Coming from the overgrown lizard."

Tiamat's eyes sharpened on the young woman, but Vali didn't seem to care at all.

"Whatever you say Hakuryuukou, I wont be losing to you either."

Makoto was glad for the distraction, he needed to catch his breath after all.

But that soon ended when Tiamat opened her mouth and shot off a large ball of flames towards Makoto.

"Shit!"

Makoto dodged to the side, only to see Vali right there. Vali sent a barrage of punches and kicks towards him. Using his new eyes, he managed to see them coming, so he avoided all of the punches, using the Excalibur Rapidly power to allow him to move faster.

"Good Makoto, you're becoming faster. Even if you can see my movements, if you can't dodge, then there's no point. But you're becoming faster. Soon, you'll not even need to use the weapon you have to increase your speed either."

Makoto panted, when Vali closed the distance. She faked right, but Makoto saw it with a twitch of her other arm quickly, so knew where she was coming from, surprising Vali by jumping, and landing a hard kick to the torso of Vali, blowing her backwards and slammed the young woman into a nearby wall.

Makoto looked on, as Vali smirked.

"That's right Makoto, I want to see your powers."

Makoto let out a small breath, allowing the young man to breathe harder.

"I-I don't know if I can Vali-chan, I'm getting tired..."

"Nonsense, you'll need at least this stamina to keep up with me, though your bedroom stamina is fine, and this will help you have sex with multiple women as well, which I am sure is going to happen. I can stay in Balance Breaker, for a month, you need to awaken Balance Breaker."

Makoto looked at his Sacred Gear, but it didn't seem to be changing.

"It's not happening Vali-chan! I can't just awaken it like that!"

Vali placed a finger by her chin, and hummed to herself.

"Maybe it might need a different response for it to awaken...maybe a change of circumstances or something..."

"Vali-chan, if I could, I would awaken Balance Breaker, I don't want to be taken by Apep and the others. I want to be strong, but it isn't happening...maybe, I'm just not able to awaken such a power..."

"No, I don't believe that's right. You can, you need another kind of push than the ones we're giving you. Though this training isn't a waste, it'll improve your stats either way. But still, we'll just have to find another way for you to awaken Balance Breaker if this way doesn't work. It's fine, don't worry."

"It isn't fine!" Tiamat growled from the side. "He'll awaken Balance Breaker, whether I have to burn him or not!"

Vali turned her eyes towards Tiamat, and sharpened her gaze.

"He'll awaken it, but I wont let anyone hurt him too seriously."

Tiamat scoffed.

"Fine, if that's how you want to go about it, it is your choice. I don't have a Sacred Gear, so you know more about them than I do. I'll leave that part to you. But for now, lets get back to training! I wont be losing it now!"

Vali turned back towards Makoto, who panted hard.

Vali closed the distance, and thrusted her hand towards him. Since he saw it coming, he avoided it, only for Tiamat to swipe him with her claws. Makoto felt the claws dig into his flesh, cutting him, and flung him away into the rocks, hard.

Vali looked on, grimacing at the sight of Makoto being tossed around like a ragdoll that he could have been perceived as.

Makoto even then, got up, and froze his wounds thanks to his Sacred Gear. The bird laid on his shoulder, and he looked tired. His chest heaved up and down, he looked truly like he was going to fall over due to exhaustion.

But even then, he stood tall, as much as he could right now, and got into a battle position.

"L-Lets keep going then..."

Makoto wasn't going to stop, and continued training hard into the day and fell towards the night.

* * *

When night came, and he finally got a chance to relax, Makoto slipped into a nearby hot spring, and allowed his body to feel calm. Wounds covered his body, and even though he was in pain, he fished out a bottle of Phoenix Tears that Ravel had given him.

Opening them, he poured them over the wounds that he had on his body. He felt sour all over, but he hoped that this would help, and at least, the wounds closed up, even if his aching body didn't do anything.

As he rested in the water, Kuroka in cat form, came into the water, and went towards Makoto's body. The young cat went towards his chest, and rubbed it with her head. He looked down towards her, and petted her head.

"Are you being a good kitten?"

"Yup nyaaa~ I've come to take your stress and fatigue away~"

Makoto looked intrigued, as Kuroka's body began glowing white. Her powers transferred towards Makoto, and allowed his body to feel better, more rejuvenated. He also felt his body feeling more calm by the second.

"W-Whoa, is that Senjutsu?"

"It is indeed Mako-chan~ I have such cool powers, don't I nyaaaa? Your body should be feeling better now."

True to what she said, he did feel better than before. It was like he was being filled with new energy.

He looked down at Kuroka once more, seeing how she was looking at his crotch. This time, he didn't bother covering it up, and just allowed her to look at him down below.

"Kuroka-san, could you tell me something?"

"What's that my penis...I mean my Mako-chan?"

Makoto rolled his eyes, and continued.

"It's just, about the fact that you also...I mean, about why you were convicted as a criminal in the Underworld. I did some research, and found out you killed your former Master, right?" Kuroka simply nodded. "Why did you do it?"

"I was power hungry."

"You're lying."

Kuroka looked towards him.

"How would you know nyaaa?"

"Because your answer sounded scripted in the way you delivered it. It was like you planned to say it and said it to yourself again and again, like it wasn't a worry. But it is a worry for you, what happened during that time?"

"The Devils branded me a criminal because I killed my former Master, and that's what happened."

"Yes, on paper that would be a fine answer...but, you don't look like a blood thirsty killer to me." Kuroka's eyes slowly opened but then she closed then, and kept close to the young boy. "So, tell me, why did you kill your former Master?"

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Because siblings shouldn't be away from one another, and like I said, you don't look like a blood thirsty killer to me. And also, a killer like I've read, wouldn't heal me like this, you wouldn't even bother, right? So tell me, about your former Master, and your life, okay? I'll help you, if you tell me. I'll do my best, and you'll be able to spend more time with Koneko-chan, I'm sure she'd want that."

Kuroka scoffed.

"That's cute Mako-chan, but she wouldn't want to be near me. I abandoned her long ago, I'd want to be with my Imouto...but, she wouldn't want to spend time with me. Don't worry about me Mako-chan, I'm fine nyaaa~ I'd even be more happy, if you let me play with your penis~ I need strong children Mako-chan and your status as an Evil Dragon, I want your DNA, so be prepared for us to have sex."

Kuroka said it so normally that Makoto thought she was joking for a few moments.

But then he saw the hazy gaze of her eyes on his form, and he didn't like that at all.

"W-Wait, what!?"

Kuroka changed from her kitten form, and turned into her human form, with her cat parts showing. She clung to Makoto's body tightly, her breasts pressing against him. The tips of her breasts dug into his body and allowed him to feel good but worried at the same time.

Kuroka, while purring, stroked his face.

"Mako-chan, I'm saying, you can impregnate me, and make children with me. I want to have the seed of the strongest Evil Dragon's child inside of me, so lets get to it, don't worry, we wont be doing bondage this time, next time perhaps, I just want your penis right now Mako-chan inside of me. You want a family right Mako-chan with many children? Let that be me as well, I'll give you my body so you can give me children. Lets make Dragon kitten children! It will be the best. The aura of the Dragon and my adorable kitten powers mixing together, and having fun~"

Kuroka, with a bold movement, grabbed his erection, and began crawling on top of him. She attempted to position herself on his lap, but he snapped to his senses, blushing madly, moved his hands to intercept her.

"No!" Makoto pushed her off, but she still clung to him. "Y-You can't do that! We have to consent, before, idiot!"

Kuroka pursed her lips.

"Well, consent then, and I'll rock your world. Come on, I wanna do you above anyone else. You took care of me for a year and above nyaaa. You gave me a warm home nyaaa~ I hadn't had that in so long, and besides, I didn't have to do many missions for Vali-chan nyaa~ All I had to do was be a good cuddle partner, and that's what I'm doing now, only we'll be doing an adult cuddle, with our interlocking bodies, interlocking. So, basically, do me here and now."

Makoto sat there, wide mouthed, unable to believe that she said something like that. But her eyes didn't display anything other than a loving yet sexually stimulated look to them, and it frightened him how forward she was.

"Geez! C-Calm down! We hardly know one another!"

"What are you talking about nyaaa? We know one another. You know my likes, dislikes, and everything else. And I know you, so what's the problem? Come on, use that penis..." She looked down, smacking her lips together. "Damn, that penis looks healthy." She drooled slightly, looking back at his face. "Your body is almost making me go into heat. You think I'm horny now, just wait until I do go into heat, you'd lose your mind in our passions."

"N-No! Hold on! Calm yourself down! W-Why have you gone into this mode all of a sudden!?"

Kuroka showed a dirty smile on her face, allowing her magnificent breasts to fall onto his body. She gently caressed his face, and then gave it a lick. He fell back in surprise, but Kuroka didn't stop, reaching her hand downwards. She allowed her hand to slide all the way down his front and rest on his crotch.

His hitched his breath, but she smirked, feeling the hardening tool in her hand.

"Ararara, you're getting even harder Mako-chan. Could your body be admitting something that you're not? It's cute, I want to feel your body, and its hardened member inside of me. Fufufu, don't worry my adorable cute Mako-chan, I'll take care of your body. Why don't I give you a paizuri for a little while?"

"P-Paizuri!?"

Kuroka, to show her point, grabbed her breasts, lifting them up, and practically shoved them in his face. He pulled away and went to the other side of the hot springs, but Kuroka loved a challenge, and lewdly smacked her lips together.

"Now, now Mako-chan. Don't run away from me, come here, and let me perform my adorable duties as a cute kitten."

"Cute kittens don't do this!"

Kuroka jumped to the other side of the baths, and caught the boy between her boobs. He squirmed to get away, but she wouldn't let him go, and that was a promise. Her arms wrapped tightly around the boys body and it felt good for the young woman, and he felt weirded out by her body since he thought of her as something else than she was right now.

"Cute kittens do more than this for their Master, and this pussy wants some milk right now, Mako-chan. Don't be a bad boy, and give me your-"

"Kuroka."

"Shit!"

Kuroka jumped away from the young boy, quickly changing into the kitten form, and floated in the water. Makoto looked on, seeing a naked busty Vali coming towards the water. His face turned red, but she didn't seem to care.

She walked to the water, and got into the springs with him. She pushed her body towards Makoto's own, sitting next to him. She took the back of his head, placing it to her breast, making him blush even more.

"V-Vali-chan..."

Vali's eyes went towards Kuroka who whistled innocently. She knew she must have tried something, but for now, she didn't care. She instead took the young boy, and put him on her lap. Within a second, her hand laid on his butt, and her eyes dangled on his own eyes.

"Makoto, seems like you're okay."

He slowly nodded his head in acceptance.

"Y-Yes, my body feels better. You sent Kuroka-san to cure me of my fatigue."

"I did, seems like that damn Dragon also tries to push you beyond your limits."

Makoto gently shook his head, laying his head on her breast.

"It's okay, I have to become stronger Vali-chan, and Tiamat-san is helping me out with that as well."

Vali's hand slowly made circles across his butt, making him scowl at her, but she didn't stop either.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll become stronger, but don't worry so much about it, you'll be fine. I'm sure you'll become stronger than the rest of your group, and when the day comes, we'll also have a fight as well. Even though I don't want to hurt you, I can't deny myself the challenge of facing you myself. It will be good fun."

Makoto smiled as a response, placing a hand on the young girls face. Her hand also placed on his face, and he then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Responding to that, she groped him from behind, making him moan out into her mouth, she enjoyed it happily to see his body.

"I know you will Vali-chan, we'll be facing one another one day, I know...but, not right now, you're too strong for someone like me. I'd seriously die if you came for me, you know?"

Makoto looked on, as Vali developed a smirk on her face.

"I don't know, you've been improving much during the training. You've managed to fight against me strongly, and even managed to fight me on a good level. I saw your fighting ability during these days of training, and I can't help but be impressed by your power."

Makoto developed a shy looking face while pointing towards himself cutely in Vali's opinion.

"...Me? Y-You're impressed by my power?"

Vali's fingers began digging into the young boys butt, making him squirm. But still, she showed a dirty smile on her lips.

"That's right, I also enjoy your power. Even when we were children, I often thought about your body and your butt, but I also thought of your power as well. And now, I can see it growing and growing more and more. And when it reaches the peak, I'm definitely going to be very interested to say the least. I want to face you in a battle Makoto, my team vs yours, don't disappoint me. Though when it comes to the bedroom, you never do disappoint me. Speaking of, later tonight, let us have sex."

"Y-Yes, we could do that..."

Makoto allowed a small chuckle to escape his throat in nervousness, and curled up to the young woman. Allowing her fingers to grope his butt, he just held onto the young woman's body, and allowed her to do as she wanted. She was going to do it anyway, and that's what she liked about it.

* * *

When his bath finished, and he was sure sitting down would be hard due to how Vali did what she wanted, he walked back to the camp, dressed and saw Tiamat sat near the fire that he was forced to make. Her knees were up to her chest, and she seemed to be in deep thought.

Her eyes shone from the flames of the fire, and her mouth parted ever so slightly. Whatever it was that she was thinking, Makoto knew that it was going to be a deep thought regardless. Even then, he seemed quite fine with everything going on, and he wondered what was on her mind.

"Tiamat-san, what's going on?"

Tiamat looked towards Makoto, then returned her eyes to the flames.

"I'm thinking about your training and where to take it. If I should undo the seals or leave them as is...no, maybe undoing them all at once would cause your body to break down...you'll need to build your body up."

Makoto hummed to himself, walking closer the young woman. He sat down beside her, and cast his eyes towards her. Tiamat didn't look back, and just watched the embers of the flames come off in a dazzling form and shape.

"Tiamat-san, can I ask you something?"

Suddenly coming out with it, Tiamat cocked her head towards him.

"Yes?"

Makoto cleared his throat, and then continued after pausing for a few moments.

"...How...I mean, when I was...before I was Hyoudou Makoto, when you knew...me I guess, from what I could gather, could you tell me...what I was like...was I, much different? And do you know who this Chelia-san is…? People keep saying her name, and it sounds so familiar, but I've never met her before so I just...don't understand what I should be thinking and feeling right now."

"Well, you aren't much different, but you were...more battle hardened before, and more closed off. But had a similar personality as to now. Kind, caring, generous, and loving, and always protected the weak. I remember that man well, he disappeared some years before, and it was, heart wrenching. I, feel sorrow for everything that's happened...everything that happened to you, terrible things, I am sorry that you were made to suffer, I promised an oath that would never happen. I promised that you wouldn't...but, it seems that you were, so that was my error..."

"Back...before I knew you, what were you to me?"

Tiamat's eyes went towards Makoto, and looked upon the young boy's face. His eyes fluttered, and she began showing a small smile on her lips. Because of that, she enjoyed it all the same, the same smile.

"We were, very close. We made a pact with one another. You, did something for me during the past, and saved my life. I swore my allegiance to you, and you also said the same thing to me. Then, we made a pact. I became your partner, and you became mine, and we had...many adventures. We even chased down some Boosted Gear wielders...maybe that's why Chelia placed you with him...damn Sekiryuutei, better give my treasure back or I'll start burning the..."

Makoto gave her a weird look.

"You...really don't like Ddraig and Onii-chan do you?"

"Damn Ddraig, I hate him...he took and used my treasures and other things happened, and it just didn't sound good to me...grrrr, I really dislike how this came about. I mean, come on, he's just an annoying little..." Makoto gave her another weird look. "You wanted to talk about, Chelia, right?"

"Y-Yes please, could you tell me about Chelia-san please?"

Tiamat inclined her head, and continued.

"Yes, of course. Chelia is...well, she's someone that cares about you. She, I guess you could say she was like an Onee-sama to all of you. She was, one of the older ones, and she always, looked after you all. Even though you were the leader of the group-"

"Leader...so, what they say about me being their...lord, is true?"

Makoto had to wonder that.

Was it only them calling him that?

Or was there another reason all together?

"Yes, it is true. Once upon a time, you were their leader, their lord. You, brought them together, and gave them a home. Chelia, could be seen as someone who also depended on your kindness, but she returned that favour by also providing care and love for the younger ones. And, it is true what he said...years ago, you and the others, were tortured, and experimented on...I don't have the full knowledge on what happened, you never told me what had fully happened, but I can only assume it is the worst for a few reasons."

"Ooh...so, I'm an experiment...a-and, wh-why did I end up with the Hyoudou's? I don't understand..."

"You and me both." She revealed sadly. "Chelia, only gave a vague reason as to protect you. If there's other reasons, I don't know...but, you should know, even if you are an experiment, you are an Evil Dragon, but that doesn't make you evil. You were, born of Crom Cruach, and he...well, he's a very difficult person to get along with."

"Crom Cruach...the more I hear about this person, the more I wish to see him...he's my Otou-sama after all...I'd love to know what he was like..."

"Do you not care if he loves you or not?"

"Of course I care...I'd want to know if he did or not...but, knowing about him is enough right now. I figured I'd go through life without knowing the truth. The Hyoudou's, they didn't like discussing it, now I know the reason why, is because they didn't know. But if I can make it through this life, and then find him...then I'd like to speak with him-"

"He's quite the battle maniac. He's probably worse than the Hakuryuukou in that regards."

Makoto began chuckling to the confusion of Tiamat.

"I see, he'd probably be disappointed in me then. I'm not exactly living up to the Evil Dragon title, am I?"

"If you are or not, doesn't matter. You're still a Dragon with many different desires, and you can prove yourself to be a different kind of Evil Dragon. Apep and the rest of them chose to go to a dark side...but, knowing their past, it makes sense. You could have easily fell into the darkness, but you never did. Even after the evil intentions of others around you, you still thrived, survived, and continued on like nothing was worrying to you. It was hard to understand why you always managed to hold a smile, especially when we saw one another...you always smiled for me, and I felt oddly complete, I was and am very surprised. Even now, you smile for me...it's strange, this world is very strange..."

As he listened to Tiamat's words, Makoto's eyes began to become less there. He seemed to be drifting into another realm all together. Whatever that was, Makoto didn't know, but soon he was gone, and was replaced with something else.

"Tiamat, it seems like you've become suddenly sullen."

Tiamat's eyes widened at the tone, she recognized the tone instantly.

Her eyes hopefully went towards him, and she saw the same look that she had received from him a long time ago.

"...You've returned..."

"Briefly." He clarified. "I, sensed no other around and decided to use what little energy I have to come out. It seems like you're training this body, that's good. You can do it, Tiamat, train this body to handle my power, and then release it slowly."

"...Are you only going to talk about that? What about the last time that we saw one another? Aren't you going to mention anything at all?"

Alternative Makoto hummed to himself.

"Did it need to be expanded upon? I explained my feelings quite well last time, could there be something that you're not satisfied about?"

Tiamat inhaled a breath.

"...It's just you disappeared. I thought that you were dead."

"I, am gone now, Tiamat. This is merely an echo. The new life this body holds, is what the future is, in time, we'll come together, and speak to one another. But, consider this new boy, Hyoudou Makoto, as the ruler of this body. He has his own spirit, his own heart, and his own thoughts. I'm, sorry for what happened in the past."

"You don't have to apologize...but, what about our promise...do I, just not...how can I honour it…?"

"Honour it, with the new me." He explained dryly, and then showed a hint of a smile. "Seems like, you protected me when Apep and the others, came for this body. You fought amicably, you have nothing to be criticized for. Take care of this body, and tell the others, hello from me. I am, sealed, so it is hard to come out like this, and eventually, I'll be gone as well-"

"I don't want you to disappear..."

Alternative Makoto laid his hand over Tiamat's hand. She flipped her hand and held onto his hand.

"I'll never be far away, Tiamat. I'm here, inside of this boy, and he'll be here. He's a new soul and I am the old one, we'll eventually come together. While he sees confusion, I see clarity, and that's why, do not let Apep and the others get this boy, he'll be taken over, and he'll...well, I don't want him to go through another suffering like I did, this boy grew up normally, in a normal home with normal humans...I always wondered what a normal life would be like, and he experienced it...he's the lucky one between us. Well, until what went down with the Fallen Angels, and such, that wasn't pleasant, and it did cause a problem."

Tiamat sullen eyes cast downwards.

"I wish that we could have had one last day together..."

"I regret little in this world. I do regret, that we couldn't have spent more time together. Since we're both Dragon's, I had hoped we'd spend many lifetime's together. It just didn't have that on the cards, did it? But, Hyoudou Makoto is here now, he's me, with the same everything's. Don't be too rough on the boy, or his training, as the Hakuryuukou would be disappointed, due to you trying to burn this body and what she loves on this body, it is one of my greatest assets."

Tiamat snorted, squeezing onto his hand.

"By the way, Chelia keeps sending me her sundaes..."

"I always loved Chelia's sundaes."

"That's because you liked the taste of death and decay." Tiamat showed a surprising smile on her face. But then her face became serious. "...Can I talk to you again in the future?"

"Yeah...I'll save my power to talk to you again." Alternative Makoto's eyes went into Tiamat's own eyes. "It was, nice speaking to you again Tiamat, I had missed you."

"And I you my..." Just then, as she was going to continue, Alternative Makoto's eyes flickered, and he changed back to normal Makoto. "...it seems like Chelia talk puts a dampener on your spirits."

She finished off, removing her hand before he noticed.

"Tiamat-san...w-what's going on? We were just talking about Chelia-san and the likes, but..."

"You're exhausted." She explained, showing a sad smile. "You should, sleep, we've got, training tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. I'll be damned if you can't at least Dragon up your skin like the others can."

"T-Turn my body into that of a Dragon?"

"At least parts of it for now. Full Dragon mode comes later."

Makoto adopted a large smile, and nodded his head.

"Of course, then I'll be getting to bed, thanks for the talk Tiamat-san...even though I still have questions..."

"They'll be answered eventually, good things come to those who wait."

Makoto showed a pout, and walked away, while Tiamat slightly tittered to herself.

* * *

The next day, Serafall had come to see Makoto, so he was allowed to take a break. Finally, he managed to take the break he desperately wanted, and now, Serafall had Makoto on her lap, while he ate some food that Asia, had made, along with the other girls in his peerage.

Even though there was a lot, he had all of them. It was too good to pass up, and he also felt the tender loving care that all of the women had taken into account when making the lunches for Makoto.

"These are amazing Sera-tan! Give everyone my thanks, alright?"

Makoto asked the young woman who responded with a cute smile on her lips.

"Thank you Ma-tan, all the girls put in a lot of love and care for it~ Even Gasper-chan, Yumi-chan and Akeno-chan made some as well. Wasn't that cute for you Ma-tan? And while we're at it, damn Ma-tan, you're looking even sexier since the last time I saw you~"

Serafall said it while kissing him on the cheek, and rubbing his body with her own body from behind.

"If I've changed, it's because of the Dragon and the Devil girl who want to come and attack me strongly. While it feels like hell, I have been getting stronger and stronger. And I am excited for whatever is gonna happen Sera-tan. But this food does taste delicious, I can't help but eat like this, I feel like a pig right now."

"However that is Ma-tan, I'm enjoying your body and also, seeing you become more manlier by the day. Your power is growing, and while I can't take sides, please at least beat Saji up because I don't like him either~ But, it must be scary to have the pair of them chasing after you, it must be very scary."

"Hehe, well it can be very scary. But I can feel myself becoming stronger and stronger. I don't know why that is, I don't know how it is, but I'm becoming stronger all of the time. Though I haven't been able to reach Balance Breaker yet...I've been trying my best, but I haven't reached it for some weird reason. Vali-chan told me how she reached it, and I've tried similar methods, but it just hasn't worked at all."

"It can't be helped Ma-tan. Even if you haven't yet, Sacred Gear's are fickle things, and will grow on their own time. When you need Balance Breaker, that's when it is going to come Ma-tan. Sometimes forcing it isn't going to work, you'll just have to wait until your Sacred Gear works by itself, and shows a strong good side of this all."

Makoto looked on towards Serafall, turning around on her lap. Her hands rested on his butt, so he kept on her lap, and didn't fall off.

"When fighting Apep during that time, I felt like I could reach it...but, since then it hasn't happened. I wanted the power to beat him back, and thanks to Gasper-san, I'm able to use the power to freeze time briefly, even if it is something, of an oddity. But I'm able to use it once or twice a day and maybe even more, but not much. It takes more power than the one that Gasper-san does."

"I see. Well that's interesting Ma-tan, using such a cool power would be amazing. Yes, I can see it happening. And I can't wait for you to do it as well Ma-tan. So, why don't you just do your best? No one can ask for anything more than that. You can do as you want and increase your powers your own way. I mean, you're a young boy Ma-tan and because of that, you can do it better than anyone else, you've got the power to change yourself and shape yourself in anyway whatsoever. Even if it is a worry for you, it shouldn't be something you should be scared of. Your power, even your Dragon power."

"Tiamat-sans been training me on that but I haven't mastered much of it yet. I've not been able to do much of it yet."

"Even then, Tiamat-chan is the best Dragon King, and you'll be all good. She'll be a great teacher to you, and you'll do your best Ma-tan~ Though Tiamat-chan, has she been a bad girl or something? Has she done anything?"

"No, nothing at all. We've just been training. Anyway, how are the others? Are they okay?"

At that, Serafall's smile soon faded away.

"Well, there's been, something else entirely...you see, there's something going on with Koneko-chan right now."

"What's wrong with Koneko-chan?"

Makoto became alert, worried for the young girl.

Serafall let out a breath at my question.

"Well, it seems like she pushed herself beyond what she should be doing and collapsed. She fell over due to exhaustion, and Koneko-chan, she needs someone that is going to come and help her, and it isn't me that can help her. Ma-tan, it is you."

Immediately, he stood up, and began moving his feet.

"Where is she Sera-tan?"

Serafall, rather than answer, began chuckling to herself.

"My cute Ma-tan, you truly will be a great King. Worried for her. She's not in any immediate danger or anything. Asia-chan's already treated her injuries, but it is her cute heart that needs to be on the mend right now."

"Her heart huh..."

"Yes, her cute heart needs assistance Ma-tan. She's doubting herself right now, she's worried that she's not good enough, even with Senjutsu. I think that it has to do with those guys and girls that we fought during the factions meeting and such."

"She has been quiet since then...was it because of that Orochi girl who had caused her trouble? I know that she felt bad for losing to her...but, did she take it so far as to truly become a girl that's worried about her?"

"That Orochi girl is a scary girl, and I can see why Koneko-chan might be feeling odd right now. But don't worry so much about it, you can help her out of it Ma-tan, because it is you, my cute Queen, you'll help her, I trust you in that."

Makoto nodded his head, placing a hand over his heart.

"Would it be alright if I left training for the moment?"

"Of course my cute Queen, go and protect that cute girls heart. I'm sure if it is my Queen, you'll be able to get through to her."

Makoto was glad that she had so much trust in him.

"Thanks Sera-tan, I need to go and get to her right away."

Serafall nodded her head, telling him the information that he needed to do, and when she told him, Makoto took off running right away. She smiled to herself, speaking "That's my Queen for you, always doing the cutest thing." to herself, watching the dust that was her Queen right now.

* * *

After Makoto heard the news of Koneko collapsing, he rushed right back to the castle. He rushed through the halls, running as fast as he could, which was immensely fast due to the new speeds he had been granted.

Getting through the hallowed halls, he made it to a single bedroom, one where Koneko was inside.

His knuckle went to the door, and then lightly rapped on it.

He wouldn't burst in, but he was going to do everything he could to help her.

When he didn't hear a reply, he knocked once more. He knew she was inside, he could at least sense that much thanks to his training. He wasn't a Senjutsu user by any means, but he could feel it deep inside that she was inside.

Finally, after a minute or so of waiting, he heard a squeaky "Come inside." so that's what he did. Getting inside, he saw Ravel by her bedside, looking on in concern. Even though they had their falling outs sometimes, in her time of need, Ravel always was there to make sure that Koneko was alright.

"Makoto-sama, sorry about you coming all the way here."

Makoto shook his head, walking into the room.

"No, don't worry about it Ravel-san." Ravel nodded her head, Makoto making his way to the bed. He sat nearby, seeing an exhausted looking Koneko sat there with her Neko parts showing. "Koneko-chan, I heard that you've been overworking yourself to the point of exhaustion? Why are you doing that? It wont do any good for your body."

Koneko understood that.

But there was something happening deep inside of Koneko right now.

She couldn't fight it, she felt depressed about it.

She kept playing it in her head again and again, and it never got any better, it always got through her that she felt worried about something like this.

"…I want to…"

She whispered it so quietly that he didn't hear what she said.

"Eh? What is it? You've been acting strange for a while now Koneko-chan, you can tell me you know?"

Then, Koneko looked straight at him and spoke in a clear tone while holding tears in her eyes.

"I want to become strong. Like Millicas-sama, Elmen-san, Kalawarner-san, and even Irina-senpai as well…and also Mako-kun, I want to make my spirit and body strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-san either…At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm the…weakest…I hate being useless…"

"Koneko-chan…you're not useless. Why would you think you're useless? I've never thought that about you Koneko-chan. No, you're not useless Koneko-chan."

Even though he said that, Koneko's eyes began watering. Even though she had opened up to him before, seeing her cry, wasn't a good sign in his eyes. Ravel also understood that this should be a private moment, so she slipped herself out of the room, and made sure no one would bother them at all.

Makoto got onto the bed nearby, sitting right next to her. Koneko's eyes went towards his, so he allowed his finger to rub under her eyes, brushing away the tears that held there. Koneko didn't stop crying though, so Makoto's arm went around her.

"Koneko-chan, why did you really push yourself?"

"...I don't want to be weak...that girl, Orochi, she tossed me around like I was a plaything. I couldn't even...I couldn't fight her...she was going to take Mako-kun, and I...I couldn't even d-do anything...w-with awakening my Senjutsu...I couldn't even protect Mako-kun and he n-nearly died again...a-and, because I'm weak...Mako-kun wouldn't want to take me as a Rook...I'd be worthless..."

Makoto could understand why she was feeling like she was.

Makoto took Koneko's body and placed the young girl on his lap. Koneko continued to cry collapsing onto his chest. She sobbed her poor heart out on his chest, so he stroked the back of her head, and showed a smile on his face.

"Koneko-chan, Orochi, that girl, is very powerful. No one on my 'peerage' could take her alone. Even Millicas-san, even myself, we wouldn't win on our own. But, together, we can, because Koneko-chan, is my Rook."

Koneko gasped, looking right up at him.

"Mako-kun I...y-you'd wa-want someone like me…?"

Makoto looked towards her, surprised that she would even say something like that. But he reassured her the best that he could, he wasn't going to ever stop reassuring her.

"What are you talking about? The you I see before me, is pretty amazing. The Koneko-chan who came to protect me when I first turned into a Devil. Koneko-chan, when Zephyrdor came, you also joined Millicas-san without even thinking about it, to me, that shows, courage, strength. If there's something weak about you, then I couldn't see it, I can't see it at all."

"Mako-kun...I want...Mako-kun...I want to be strong..."

"You are Koneko-chan, you're strong, you're my Rook. Hehe, I'm stealing you from Buchou. She'll be shocked when I take you away from Buchou."

Koneko allowed a small laugh to escape her lips, which was a very surprising thing from the young girl, but Makoto found it extremely cute at that moment.

"Mako-kun...can steal me from Buchou...if you want me..."

"I've already decided, you're my Rook. I'll talk to Buchou and convince her myself, I want to take Koneko-chan with me. And when seeing you push yourself to this level of exhaustion, it breaks my heart Koneko-chan, I never want to see you pushing yourself to this level. And to me, you're not worthless, so don't ever say that again. You're not useless. Okay? You lost to Orochi, she's crazy strong. None of us could beat her alone, but we're not alone, we're a peerage, a family, and you're apart of that, you're apart of my family Koneko-chan. I've already decided that you're apart of my family, and I'm never letting you go. Never ever, you're going to be by my side."

"Mako-kun…."

She sobbed out, but Makoto continued to smile, placing his hand on her soft cheek. Koneko sunk into his hand, feeling his warmth. His fingers danced across her cheek, and lovingly, felt the boys hand on her face, sending love into her body and spreading around.

Her eyes went up to his face, and lingered on his lips. Briefly, Koneko pursed her lips, but then closed them, falling on his chest. Makoto stroked the young girls hair, holding her with his arm.

"Koneko-chan, don't scare me again, okay? You don't have to do anything like this again. Train at your own pace, everyone's improving, and every single member of my peerage has a different role to play. Even if you aren't the most strongest, you've got a different role, there's different ways to be strong Koneko-chan. Your Senjutsu is amazing, it's beautiful, like you are, my main Loli."

Koneko allowed a small gasp to escape her lips. She looked up towards him, seeing his playful smile. She looked rather embarrassed though. Her face was a picture a thousand words couldn't tell, she looked so embarrassed that he knew of that.

"Y-You heard about t-that…?"

She felt extremely shocked, but Makoto couldn't hold back the fun feelings he felt inside of him right now.

"Hehe, I've been hearing you've been organizing the Loli's of my harem, right Koneko-chan?" Koneko's face flushed red, but Makoto allowed a simple titter to escape his mouth. "It's okay Koneko-chan, I find it adorable, that you cared enough to do something like that."

"...I am number one Loli after all."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, he wasn't sure on how to respond to that.

"Koneko-chan's definitely funny~" Makoto chuckled out, but then held Koneko close. "But I was serious before, don't push yourself so hard ever again...never feel worthless, because you're not, you're a huge part of my life, of my peerage, I couldn't do it without you Koneko-chan."

Koneko's eyes began watering again, but for a better reason this time. Her eyes went towards Makoto's golden and black one. Makoto's face turned into a smile once more, allowing his fingers to brush some hair out of the way on her forehead.

Makoto then saw Koneko's face turn into a smile.

"Koneko-chan?"

"I promise."

"Hmmm?"

He hummed for her to continue, which she did within seconds.

"I promise that I wont push myself so far again, I'll stay with Mako-kun as his Rook, no matter what else happens. I want to stay with Mako-kun, no matter what. Mako-kun...because, I really care for Mako-kun too..."

"I care for you too Koneko-chan. I really do. Stay with me, Koneko-chan, and I'll take care of you, I promise. I'm not ever going to let you go, I'll always keep you with me Koneko-chan, it doesn't matter what else happens, you're staying with me."

Koneko, at that moment, allowed her inhibitions to not stop her anymore, leaning upwards. Makoto didn't stop her, and allowed her to continue. Her lips, and his own overlapped one another's own lips, sharing their first kiss.

Makoto held onto the young girl, while she sat on his lap. Their lips meshed together and again, Koneko didn't hold back in the kissing. But since Makoto had more experience in it, he was more in control of the kiss, even then Koneko did her best to add to the kiss, which Makoto loved.

Her lips were small, and soft. They tasted different to the other girls he had kissed before, and he was glad that Koneko had begun accepting herself again, seeing that she wasn't useless, and that he could get through to her, and now she wouldn't push herself so hard.

Makoto continued to kiss, and hold Koneko for a few more moments, before pulling apart. A small trail of saliva separated them, but then Makoto moved closer, gently brushing her lips with his own, making Koneko smile, licking the saliva away.

Koneko, once the kiss finished, panted due to the hot and heaviness of the feelings she held inside.

"Mako-kun...I can really stay beside you now?"

"I wouldn't let you go anywhere else Koneko-chan, you have to stay beside me, no matter what."

Koneko fell against him, cuddling onto him lovingly.

"Mako-kun, you can stay for a while, yes? Please...stay here with me."

Makoto chuckled slightly and evenly.

"Of course I can, I'll be here for a while yet Koneko-chan. I'll stay with you, my Rook."

Koneko gently pushed Makoto onto the bed, and her small body got on top of him. While showing her small smile, she leaned down towards him, and kissed the young boy on the lips once more, while Makoto held her.

Koneko, slowly was releasing more and more of her heart towards him, and he accepted it, loved it and held it dearly in his hands. He was always going to keep her with him. His hands rested on Koneko's small butt, and ran his finger up her tail, catching her by surprise. But she still smiled, and deeply kissed him for a long time, before Koneko began feeling tired once more.

Since she was tired, Makoto laid her on the bed, allowing her to sleep. Koneko's body curled up towards him, and he accepted it, holding onto the young girls body, and kept her close, kept her safe and sound.

"Good night Koneko-chan, sleep well."

Makoto murmured, and if she heard him or not, he didn't know. But he saw that she was smiling in her sleep, and always kept close towards him, and never ever let him go, she stayed with him, and never would let him go, not that he minded either.

Tomorrow, he would have to go back to training. Tonight, he was going to stay and comfort Koneko with everything that he could do.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Now with the training underway, we got more into the Kuroka/Makoto relationship, and the Tiamat/Makoto relationship as well as some Vali/Makoto as well. Also, with Koneko who shared their first kiss together, and are quite close to one another. They're also planning their attacks on the others as well. Yumi and Makoto had a tender moment between the two of them.**

 **Next chapter will be the end of the training and we'll be moving towards new things~**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	51. End of training, a new worry!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Blake2020; Thanks! Yeah, it surely was~ And yeah, here's the next chapter~**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Thank you very much!**

 **ChaosJeff; Hehe, yeah, they'd be quite the squad huh~?**

 **Nivek Beldo; Indeed, they've got some plans, but most will have to be thought on the day when they learn where they shall be fighting. But, they've got some basic plans. Hehe, that's Azazel for you, coming up with the weird nicknames. Yeah, it surely would be, and there is something that it was referencing. He does yeah, he's in there, and he'll be popping up now and again. He did yeah, he loves Koneko and wants her to be safe, so he did his best to help her. And in the end, they shared their love with a kiss. Ooh Serafall still has it. And thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! She will gain new feelings for him, and their relationship wasn't necessarily romantic, it could have been, but it could have been something else too~ And here's the next chapter!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! Indeed he does yeah, he's quite, the person. Well, we'll see in the future. He is yeah, he's gonna gain it naturally, and a character progression moment as well. How strong? Well, no holds back, and is fighting at full power, that's tough to say, he could go head to head with God's. If he'd win that, that's another story. Though current Makoto wont be nearly that powerful for a long while yet.**

 **Tohka123; Thank you kindly! And yeah, they are training very hard! Yeah, Makoto and Yumi have quite the good relationship with one another huh. Serafall and Makoto deciding such things together, wanting the other to be happy. She does yeah, and thanks! Glad that you did! Exactly, Kuroka was in there trying to get in on the action. Someone does, if that's a good thing, who knows~? And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Yoga pratama; Yeah, they had quite the romantic moment between the two of them, didn't they? Hehe, Azazel's weird names for them. Yeah, he probably would. Eeh, Ise wont be there for that part, for him and some others, he's gonna be doing something else during that part of the arc. Can't say what yet, but it is going to be important. And yeah, I heard about that, it looks pretty cool. Erm, off the top of my head, maybe Bleach would be cool, maybe some Yu Yu Hakusho would be interesting, and I wouldn't mind Hunter x Hunter characters, or My Hero Academia either. There's quite a few I think would fit in there.**

 **Justin D; Indeed, the relationships are progressing smoothly. He is trying his best to help, Kuroka's dodging it, but Makoto isn't going to give up, knowing that he needs to do something to cure Koneko's, and Kuroka's sadness. Indeed, it makes the most sense in my eyes, a Dragon training a Dragon, and Ise's already got Tannin, so Makoto had Tiamat. Yeah, that would be pretty cool~ Thanks for the suggestion~ And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thanks! Yup, Makoto vs Sona is going to be quite the fight when we get there. No worries~**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, I am~ Indeed~ Apparently so, though Tiamat probably was just being dramatic. Exactly, but we are going to see more of her developing as we go on. Hehe, Koneko is going to be receiving quite a few cuddles, more in the future of this fic, the near future at that~ Ophis wouldn't be happy huh~? He kinda did huh...~ Elmen's got some firing ammo now. She surely is yeah~ And thank you very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It is very tough, but it is gonna help Makoto grow stronger, and we'll see some of that as we go on as well. With Vali around, Kuroka's gonna have a very hard time. Doesn't mean she is going to give up though, Kuroka is going to do her best to get as close as she can to Makoto. They were very close, we don't know the exact extent of their relationship yet, but they did have something special between them. And we'll see that, eventually~ Hehe, Gasper can't, no room in the peerage as Makoto has two Bishops, but if given the option, I wonder...?**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, got inspired, watched a little TFS a few weeks ago so I thought, why not~ Hehe, that is quite the fun name for the Alternative Makoto, might have to call him that. And I am glad that you liked it~ Kuroka is quite horny as you put it, but yeah, he is trying his best. And finally, head loli (as she calls herself) gets her first kiss with Makoto!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Indeed, he made a cameo huh. People will begin to find out during the next few chapters.**

 **Silver crow; No worries, and thanks! Basically yeah, they only have different experiences, but at the core, they are the same unique person. You never know, he might end up doing that. And yeah, I have read the spoilers, and what not about that. That sounds like a pretty cool idea, it would be different. And those sound cool, and yeah, we don't know what that can do yet. And that sounds pretty awesome. And it isn't an inconvenience to me at all. And true, we don't know, he could always just be a prototype or something. And cool~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **End of training, a new worry!**

Apep currently is looking between the others that were in the room. His eyes scanned over all of them, Orochi looking on with a wild expression on her face, and seemingly was playing some of her music to cheer everyone up.

"Ooh, everyone, don't look so down. We'll get back the lord soon enough~ Besides, we've got to go and get our batteries, right?"

Apep nodded his head, showing an image of Koneko on a hologram.

"Yes, and I've got the perfect way to get her, and Kuroka." Thrusting his fingers forward, another image of Kuroka appeared next to Koneko, and his smirk grew. "Since the Vampire failed, these girls will be a good treat for us. There's a meeting of the young Devils rather soon, and then, we can get the girls. Kuroka, naturally wants to protect this girl Koneko, and therefore, will be suspicious of our movements. And if we can alert the Nekomata without alerting the Underworld, we can steal two birds with one fell swoop."

He snaps his hands upon the image of the girls, and they disappear.

His hand also creates a small shockwave as well, forcing wind to appear before all of them.

"Now, who's going to be the one who gets them?"

"I'll go! I'll redeem myself from losing to the others last time! This time they wont have their damn Dragon King and I can take a couple of Neko's easily. Please Apep-sama, I can do this, you've got to believe in me!"

Gren said it while looking as wild as he could.

But Apep shook his head.

"No, this requires, finesse." His eyes went towards Orochi. "Orochi-chan, you've got useful powers that can poison their Senjutsu. You can get them back, right? If push comes to shove, you'd be able to retrieve them, right?"

Orochi clicks her fingers, bringing forth a dress which she slid into.

"Yup! Leave it to your fav pop sensation now! I'll even show them how tough we are! Also-"

"No! Apep-sama, please let me help too! I have to redeem myself! I don't want to lose this chance to get these girls to charge us! We need them, don't we?! I can help Orochi-chan with her fights! I can do it, believe in me, please!"

Apep let out a small sigh from his mouth, then breathed out a little bit of fire.

"Hmmmm, what do you think Orochi-chan?"

Her eyes went to the pleading look of Gren. His eyes truly did look desperate to please.

"Well, I suppose having someone there when capturing them wouldn't hurt. But Gren-chan, you follow my orders, kay~? I'll show everyone how the world is going to be! And I'll even become a bad ass that captures these girls! And if possible the Lord! But don't worry, I wont step too far, and gain the Underworld's attention as well! It would be bad if that happened!"

Orochi let out a cute expression on her face.

Gren went to object, but Apep nodded in approval.

"That's how it is, yes. Orochi-chan, you take the lead. During that party, their security might be high, but we've been studying it, and there's gaps, and we can exploit these gaps. Besides, the Nekomata Kuroka will wanna protect her darling Imouto, right?"

A round of sinister snickers came out of each of their mouths, now they had stepped up their game, and their eyes, on Koneko and Kuroka, though Orochi, didn't look so pleased with this plan. But for her family, she would do anything.

* * *

"Alright, I think it would be the best time for you to begin learning about how to use more of your powers as well as a Dragon." Tiamat began, in human form, pacing back and forth in front of the nervous Makoto, Vali training herself in the background. "To use your powers as a Dragon, I'll have to weaken the seal on your powers."

Makoto looked on at the young looking woman.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at his battle damaged body.

He had wounds all over him, he felt sore all over, and he felt weirded out at the same time.

But his clothes looked harshly battle torn. They were ripped to shreds, and barely hung on his body. Thankfully, they covered up the parts that would show his body.

"Weaken the seal..."

Makoto didn't understand what she was talking about.

But Tiamat clarified all the same.

"Yes, if I released all your powers at once, it would kill you." Makoto grimaced as Tiamat continued. "Your current body couldn't handle the power. Unlike Apep and the others who have had their bodies adjust to the power and could handle it, the bulk of your powers returning would end up killing you. However, we wont let that happen, be rest assured."

Makoto inhaled a small breath, nodding his head slowly.

"Okay, I trust in you as well."

Tiamat slowly nodded her head, and opened her arms wide. A magical circle appeared below the feet of Makoto, and Tiamat's hands danced with power as well. He looked, and saw that Tiamat's power was growing and he felt a weird feeling inside of his body.

He didn't understand it, but he could feel it growing inside. He felt something bubbling up inside of him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. His stomach felt like it was going a mile a minute, and like it was being beaten up at the same time.

"T-Tiamat-san, I feel weird..."

He admitted.

He couldn't keep it to himself, but Tiamat looked unconcerned.

"It is fine, don't worry so much about it. It is just your powers slowly returning. It might even feel like a burning sensation. But you don't have to worry about it. It will soon fizzle out and allow your body to adjust as well."

He nodded, and allowed her to continue.

"I see….well, thank you Tiamat-san, I am sure that this is going to do wonders…I need to become stronger, and with my Balance Breaker not awakening yet, I have to find other ways to use my powers as well...it is going to be difficult to say the least."

The blonde and black haired boy replied with the truth.

Tiamat could understand the frustrations and how he had not been able to awaken it yet. But she understood why, and yet, he was becoming annoyed with it. She understood that as well, she would be if she tried everything that she could and yet, it wouldn't be awakened.

"Do not be concerned with that now, you shall be able to do anything you place your mind to. I am sure that you'll succeed regardless. It might be difficult, but this is how it has to be. Your Sacred Gear will evolve when the time is right, and right now, the time doesn't seem to be right. When you need it the most, it will change, and grow with you."

Tiamat's explanation did make the most sense honestly. Though he still wasn't so sure about all of this.

Makoto thought about it, and could see that making sense.

"W-Well, I guess you're right there. Yeah, I am sure that you're right. I'm sure that as I grow, it will...it's just being stubborn right now."

"Yes, just like the Sacred Gear's owner."

Makoto showed a small pout on his face. But Tiamat didn't seem to care, and continued working with the power. His power was growing by the second, and he could feel it. He felt tensed, and also, his muscles were stiff.

But then the power went into the sky, and his head went backwards. The power came back down, crashing into his body and his body glowed. He felt the power all becoming strong inside of him and then the area around him conjured up a big storm of winds around his form all together, making his body feel weirder by the second.

Tiamat stood there, not caring, but Vali stopped training and looked behind her to see Makoto's power around him. She felt intrigued, and moved slightly forward, more intrigued by the second. As she walked, she saw Makoto fall to the ground and the power stopped.

"Makoto, are you okay?"

Vali directed the question towards him.

He gave a small pant, turning towards her, and continued to pant due to the power that he felt inside of him.

"V-Vali-chan that's..."

Vali cocked her head, making it to the boy, and bent down to see if he was okay. As soon as she got close, she felt the power radiating from him, and was impressed. Though he hadn't jumped ahead so far that it would be impossible to comprehend, she could feel by some power alone, that he wasn't lacking.

"It seems you've grown more powerful my Makoto. I am happy, I am very happy right now. Perhaps we could have a fight as well? I wouldn't mind that. It would be good, right? Us fighting one another, and showing one another our strengths."

Vali had a smirk on her face of a battle maniac, it honestly worried Makoto when she looked at him like that. He was sure one day, she was going to jump him, and while he'd enjoy it, he also would become fearful as well.

"W-Well, Vali-chan, I think it would be...hard if I fought you in a serious fight. Because it is you, I think that I might die. It would be too dangerous for someone like me."

"I see, don't worry Makoto, it wont be a worry. We'll have the best kind of fun one day. I wouldn't hurt you, but it would be an interesting fight. More than the Sekiryuutei, you have interesting abilities to say the least. If I didn't love you, you'd be quite the thrilling opponent."

"Hehe, well I am...glad for you?"

Makoto didn't know what to say, but Vali just smirked.

"Yes, you should be. And I am glad that you have the kind of butt that you have, it is thrilling for someone like me. So nice, and tight."

Makoto showed a defiant face, but Vali's lips curled upwards into delight.

Makoto then looked towards Tiamat who hardened up her arm. She looked towards him with a Dragon like hand. She then moved it towards Makoto, who stared right at the arm and then looked right back towards her.

"You can do this as well. Apep, and the others have somehow been able to use this type of power despite it supposedly sealed. Though it doesn't matter all that much. You can do this regardless, and it is going to be a good movement for you. For someone who doesn't have an armour type power up, your Dragon scales can be just as strong and dense as an armour of the Boosted Gear, and Divine Dividing. It would be hard to cut and other things. Plus it would boost your physical strength as well as offering a good defensive movement."

"Y-Yes, that's good! How do I do it Tiamat-san!?"

Makoto was quite happy right now. He couldn't be more happy either. His eyes were shining and his body was excited. He couldn't stop his movements.

"Just concentrate. Say, your arm. You can transform your arm, and allow it to become like that of a Dragon. Think about it, will it to change into that of a Dragon's arm. It shall listen to your thoughts and feelings. It is how your powers work as well."

Makoto nodded, and looked at his arm.

He willed it to change.

He wanted it to become different.

Even though it might seem odd, he did it with all of his will power…

And then it happened.

His arm became scaly black. Makoto could see that his fingernails extended, and became sharp, like claws. Scales erupted over the arm, and it did indeed turn into that of a Dragon's arm. Makoto looked to the nearby stone wall, and thrusted his hand at it.

Due to the powered up Dragon arm, his fist shook the entire wall, which was very huge. On his own strength, he never came close to it. But Rook, empowered by Dragon arm, he managed to not only drill a hole into said wall, but he shook it entirely.

"Wow! M-My strength's increased!"

Makoto exclaimed happily, seeing the strength boost that he had provided by the arm itself. It was out of this world, he couldn't believe it either.

"Yes, but until you get used to it, it is going to be hard to control the level of strength, so if you don't intend to kill your opponent, I suggest not using it fully." Makoto nodded at Tiamat's words. "Though, this arm is dense, it cannot regrow, like the armour of the Heavenly Dragon Sacred Gears so be cautious went using it. Even then, you've got the power to survive an otherwise deadly blow now, so take comfort in that."

Makoto slowly nodded his head, looking at his arm strongly. His eyes went around the arm that he had, and was extremely excited to use it even more. He couldn't be more happy about it right now, the arm looked so strong, he felt so strong...and he felt, connected.

"Tiamat-san, Vali-chan. This is going to sound weird...but, my arm, like this, feels...right. It looks like a Dragon sure, and I am human...I mean, a hybrid or whatever, but this feels like, I was always meant to have my arm like this, and my human form is-"

"Constricting?"

Tiamat guessed, Makoto nodding his head.

"Yes...no, not exactly. I mean, it feels like I've just opened a cocoon for the first time in years, and I feel comfortable with my arm like this. I thought that it would be, different than my human arm, but it truly isn't, and I am so pleased about that."

Tiamat nodded her head.

"In time, it will feel simply like your arm, not any different to the human side. It might seem different with the scales, but it is good that you can access this now. Because of the training Vali and I have put you through, you've managed to get to a level where you could handle this power. You'll have to continue training your body and removing the seals all the way could be dangerous right now. So, that's why I am going to monitor your progress, and give you access when you're ready."

"Thank you Tiamat-san. So, how do I change it back?"

"It should go back if you just will it away."

Makoto nodded, and did as she asked…

However, after a minute, nothing happened.

The arm, stayed the same.

It looked completely and utterly the same.

"Eh…? W-Why hasn't my arm changed back…?"

Vali hummed to herself, taking Makoto's Dragon hand.

"Seems like there's a problem. Perhaps, you have the power to change your arm, but not revert your arm right now. Well, you'll just have to have someone suck it out of you."

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, then looked down at his body.

His eyes went towards his crotch, Vali smirking slightly.

"V-Vali-chan...w-why suck it from there…?"

"Oh, I'm sure it could be sucked from the arm itself. But sucking the Dragon essence from your hips as well would be good, right? I'll do it for you if you like Makoto? I wouldn't mind sucking what's going on in your pants."

Makoto's cheeks turned slightly red, but then Tiamat pushed Makoto onto the ground and his legs parted by Tiamat. Tiamat then pointed to Vali.

"Go ahead, suck it out of him then."

"W-Wait! Not now!"

Makoto yelled, but Vali just smirked at Makoto's lower form.

"Hmph, don't tell me how to do it with my Makoto. Makoto, pants off, I'll be doing the deed."

"No! Y-You can't just do that! It would be highly wrong to do it in front of someone else! B-Besides, it can't be just as simple as sucking!"

Tiamat hummed while having a casual expression on her face.

"Actually, you could be right. I only know that something to do with sucking gets the power out, and will allow your arm to return to human. But, I honestly don't know how it is done, I've never had to do it before."

"S-So, you were going to have Vali-chan perform fellatio on me, and you didn't even know if it was going to work?!"

Tiamat shrugged her shoulders.

"The Hakuryuukou seems to be up for it. I thought that you would be alright about it as well."

"W-Well, that's because...d-don't say such things! Vali-chan and I are...w-well, either way! What am I going to do about this Dragon arm? I can't just walk around with this...w-we'll have to find a way to get rid of this. If there's a technique for it, then we have to find away to get through this...please."

Tiamat just looked on with a curious expression.

Makoto looked towards Vali who's eyes went towards his lower body.

"Vali-chan...y-you want to do something...w-with me…?"

"Perhaps when you get your Dragon arm fixed, I still need your slender fingers Makoto, I wouldn't want to have fun with your Dragon claws. That's more Tiamat than myself."

Tiamat felt triggered, and her anger was growing by the second. But Vali seemed unconcerned and looked at Makoto with a dirty grin on her face. Somehow, he felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

"Ara, ara." Akeno began, as she allowed a sparkling white dress to flow down her body. It barely covered her body actually, and came to just below her butt as well, so it showed off her curves. "Mako-kun, it seems like you've got a problem with your hand, it seems to have grown too much."

Makoto looked on with a slight nervousness on his face, but he needed this to be done.

As he sat in the room with some symbols around, he had been allowed off training briefly. Since neither Tiamat nor Vali knew how to undo this, they came and asked Azazel, who suggested Akeno suck it out of him, and since Rias had already been accustomed to doing it with Ise and his Dragon hand, Akeno had been taught the technique, though this was her first time performing it.

"Y-Yes, I'll be in your care Akeno-senpai."

Akeno slyly went over to the side. There was some water over in that direction. Akeno went towards it, grabbed a basin, and filled it with water. Her eyes went towards Makoto's own and she smirked, as water began coming out of her jug, slowly going down her body and slipped between her breasts.

He gulped, seeing the young woman, and her more by the second soaking form. Her body glistened due to the water, and her eyes sparkled with desire, and delight as well. Makoto felt his body getting hotter as Akeno's teasing went onwards.

"A-Akeno-senpai, what's w-with the water?"

"Fufu, it's because my body needs to be cleansed before I take in your Dragon essence into my mouth, and drain you dry. Fufu, don't worry about my body though, I can handle everything that you're going to give me."

Makoto's bottom lip quivered due to what she was implying. It was more than merely sucking out the Dragon ki at this point.

Her eyes seductively went towards his body and smacked her lips together deliciously.

"Mako-kun, remove your pants."

"W-Wait, why?"

He demanded, but the young woman tittered.

"Because, it is for the ritual, of course~ We both have to be nearly nude, or nude if you'd prefer? I wouldn't mind, taking off all of these clothes, it's too much for my body anyway~ These clothes are annoying, I need them off Mako-kun, it would be fine with you, right?"

Shyly, his eyes went between Akeno and the wall, unsure of how he was going to proceed for this.

"W-Well, if that's h-how you feel about it, I s-suppose it would be fine with me as well...y-yeah, we could do something like that...it doesn't matter all that much I suppose...well, Akeno-senpai, I'll be in your care from here~"

Akeno giggled to herself, and moved closer. Makoto felt a nervous feeling inside of his body, but she didn't stop. Alluringly, she allowed her hips to sway and her breasts to bounce. Going to her dress, she went around the back of it, and undid it.

Then, the dress slid off her body like butter. Makoto's eyes became agape when he saw the woman's form, her large breasts, and other things. He was thankful she wore panties, he was sure that he would of died by now if she didn't.

But she raised a finger up her breast, cupping said breast, and allowed her fingers to slide across her nipple. The young woman's eyes danced on his form and wouldn't stop either. Her eyes were entranced with his own and she became even more happy by the second.

"Fufu, Mako-kun, what do you think?" She teasingly allowed her fingers to slightly pinch her nipple, making him slightly gasp. But then she smirked and moved so close that her breasts were in his face. "For this ritual to begin Mako-kun, you have to remove all your clothes, underwear is optional."

"I-I didn't think that I would have to do that as well..."

She didn't care and her fingers moved to his shirt. Going into his shirt, she practically tore it off. His body lifted upwards, and then she threw the shirt away from his body. Her hands fully went on his chest, making him squirm.

"Ara, ara, you've got such a cute chest Mako-kun. I can feel it deep within myself, your body is feeling so hot right now. Your body is pulsating under my own, I feel aroused Mako-kun, can you feel it too? I can feel your body heating up, and I want to explore more of it."

Doing as she said, she slowly slid her hands down his body. His face turned slightly red, but she didn't mind his embarrassed look, and continued going down. Going down his flat stomach, she reached his pants.

"A-Akeno-senpai, is it necessary to remove the pants for this ritual?"

Akeno hummed to herself, and then slowly placed her finger into his mouth. She commanded "Suck." so he did, and sucked on her finger. Akeno felt more arousal by the second, and when her finger popped out of his mouth, she slid that finger across his face, dragging his own saliva across his face, but Akeno didn't let it stay there for long, and gently caressed his cheek with her lips, kissing up his face, then dragged her tongue up his face.

Her hot tongue caused his body to shake slightly. She responded by overlapping his lips with her own lips, into a sensual kiss. Their lips met again and again, Akeno daringly slipped her tongue into his mouth and played with her own tongue.

When they broke apart, Akeno giggled at his sweet reactions.

"Fufu, Mako-kun, if I tease you much more, what's going to happen to your body? It might go into overload. Could it be, something is going to happen to you?"

"A-Ah, my arm Akeno-senpai, it's still a Dragon's...s-so..."

Akeno looked towards his Dragon arm, then she giggled. She leaned downwards, and took the Dragon arm into her mouth. The finger slid into her mouth, and he hitched his breath with the young woman beginning to suck on his finger.

Her tongue went around her finger, swirling around. Somehow, this felt like it was more pleasurable than anything else. Her sensual touches, her movements of her body and the way that her eyes went on his own.

He couldn't describe by words what it's felt like. It felt different to when his member was sucked on, Akeno's mouth felt different to the other girls. But they were still amazing as well. While she sucked, she also made dirty noises, accompanied with a shake of her lower body as well, her body looked as if she was going through something as well. She could feel the power flowing through her, stimulating her.

She crossed her legs due to the sensations that she felt. She could feel it filling her up, and her cheeks turned ever so red at the same time. She couldn't get it out of her head about how he was doing what he was doing, it felt like everything was going off all at once.

"Aaah...A-Akeno-senpai..."

She blushed at the moaning he released, so she continued. She sucked on his finger, drawing out the Dragon essence from his arm. She could feel the power go into her, and she felt extremely turned on at that moment.

"Ara, ara. It seems like Mako-kun can moan adorably as well~"

Akeno giggled out, showing an erotic expression on her face. She allowed her breasts to go upwards, making it obvious that she was showcasing her breasts. Also, Makoto could feel that the weight of his arm slowly moving away.

"A-Akeno-senpai, a-are you okay..."

"Yes, I am okay Mako-kun. I feel good, I can feel your Dragon's essence inside of my body, it feels so amazing, it feels grand, I can't express the feelings that have welled up inside of me, I can feel everything bursting forth at the same time as your Dragon power entered my body. Perhaps it is because of your power that I am becoming increasingly hot, my breasts feel so hot right now Mako-kun. You've caused my body to feel like this, how about playing with my breasts for a little while?"

"A-Akeno-senpai, w-what are you saying!?"

She allowed her body to rise upwards, and briefly brushed his lips.

"I'm just saying, I am Mako-kun's fellow Queen and also girlfriend as well. If we are to do something like this, then I have to become excited. I have to show a good way of becoming more powerful and allowing my body to become hot, and heavy with feelings. Because, I've fallen for Mako-kun, because he's the man that I've decided to love as well. So, allow me to take care of my Mako-kun and make sweet and gentle love to the boy as well, while the others are away~"

"O-Oh, Akeno-senpai, I didn't know you wanted to..."

"Of course~" She sang out happily, and moved her lips closer to his own once more, so he could feel her speaking due to the lip movement being so close to his own. "I wish to find out more about Mako-kun and make sweet love to Mako-kun too. It's my first time, but I'm confident that we would be able to make love no matter what we do. I wont allow anyone to interfere, unless Mako-kun wishes for people to interfere with us? I wouldn't mind, Mako-kun would be good at making love, right? Since you've been with Serafall-sama and Yumi-chan, it would be fine if you wanted to make love to me as well, yes?"

"W-Well, Akeno-senpai, the thing is...w-with this arm, I might hurt you..."

Akeno looked at the Dragon arm once more, and placed her lips to the side of it. She lightly kissed the tip of the claw, and then she allowed it to go onto her breast. He could feel her large breast pressing on his Dragon scales, and he was worried that it could hurt her, so he didn't dare squeeze either.

"Fufu, if Mako-kun wishes to spank me with his Dragon hand, I don't mind, it would be a relief. Yes, you might as well also play with my breast as well, I wouldn't mind. It would be good, fufufu. I could almost taste it, the feeling of your hand slapping onto my butt. It would be good, yes? Did Mako-kun also know that I have a masochistic side to my body? As well as delivering punishment, I also like receiving it from my loved one."

"Akeno-senpai! I-I didn't know you also possessed such feelings!"

Akeno teasingly licked her lips, and got beside him. She then positioned herself on his lap, and smiled seductively. Her butt pointed towards Makoto's body, and her alluring lips smacked together sensually, his blush increasingly becoming more significant by the day.

"Go ahead Mako-kun, do it. You can spank me from there. To feel your hand upon my butt, it would be the best that I could hope for."

"A-Akeno-senpai, I couldn't possibly do that!"

"It's alright Mako-kun, I don't mind. You can do it with me as well, you can spank my butt as much as you like. It would be fine, I would like to feel your body and my own body coming together. And your hand, go ahead, I want to feel your hand ricocheting off my butt, feeling all of the sensations that you would be giving me, it would be for the best, don't you think Mako-kun?"

"A-Ah..."

He didn't even know what to say, but Akeno giggled sweetly.

"Perhaps I should stop the teasing for now, and just suck you off."

"Y-You mean suck out the Dragon powers, yes?"

"I know what I said fufu~"

Makoto didn't know how to feel about that, but she showed a warm smile on her face.

* * *

Once Akeno was done, Makoto saw that she was looking at him, and he knew why. It was because of what just happened between them, the Dragon power, the fact that he was a Dragon in the first place, he hadn't told many people, and now that she knew, he knew that she would have questions, but he didn't know how he was going to proceed.

"Akeno-senpai..."

"S-So, Mako-kun, you're a Dragon."

"...Technically, Evil Dragon." Akeno looked confused, as Makoto sighed. "Akeno-senpai, I didn't tell you because...well, I am still trying to work it out in my head what I really am. I'm, apparently, the son of a bad ass Evil Dragon, vicious Dragon's that destroy even themselves, and the ones that attacked and called me 'lord' are the same. That's the short version, and I am sorry for not saying anything..."

Akeno looked on and saw how difficult it must have been for him to say that.

Sensing his inner worries, Akeno leaned closer, and placed a hand on the side of his face. Her long fingers dragged across his face, and faced her. She saw his eyes that were clad in worry, so she gently embraced him, and held him close to her body. Makoto felt her comfort, her warmth and strength flowing into his being.

"Senpai..."

"Fufu, don't worry Mako-kun, you're still Mako-kun to me."

"But..."

He didn't know how to finish it.

But Akeno still smiled.

"Evil Dragon or not, Mako-kun is still the man that I want to be with, and is my boyfriend as well."

Makoto smiled back towards her, holding onto her body.

"Senpai, I am your boyfriend and I care so much about you. I hated that I lied, but I don't know...I just don't understand things about my life right now."

Akeno petted the back of his head, and then brought her lips onto his.

A sweet tender kiss that sent much relief into his being, a sensual love that Makoto never could ignore, and loved.

He cherished the moments between them, and she did as well.

"Mako-kun was there for me when I needed help, and I am here for you as well. Because it is Mako-kun, I'd definitely never turn you away."

"Even knowing that I am an Evil Dragon..."

Akeno placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Mako-kun, you accepted me as a Fallen Angel, I'd be a hypocrite to deny you when you're an Evil Dragon, because it doesn't matter, and all of the others will say the same, the people who love you will say the same. We all love, and cherish you, and Mako-kun, I really do care about you, I want to be beside you, and have you for myself."

"Akeno-senpai..."

Akeno leaned closer, and her large chest brushes his own, and kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck, and she did the same, her hands sliding to his face, and he did the same, giving one another a comfort.

"Mako-kun, when we have sex, I'll be very happy. I am ready for you, Mako-kun."

"S-Senpai, even you think about that..."

"Yes, that's right." Akeno confessed while blushing brightly. "Mako-kun, take me, okay? When the time is right, when I come to you, don't reject me."

Makoto continued to smile, and held onto her comfortingly.

"I'd never reject you, Senpai."

"Mako-kun..."

Akeno's eyes filled with more love, and embraced him fully, and their lips clashed once more, and fell deeper into their love...

* * *

A few weeks into the training, Makoto at the end of the day was on the ground, panting and sweat pooled around his form. He felt exhausted, but he knew that he would have to continue showing the best that he could for his fight ahead's.

He needed to be stronger to face Apep and the others. He wasn't going to be the one that was taken away, he wasn't going to be the one who was going to lose, there just wasn't any doubts that could be left in his heart.

However, while he was laying on the ground, he noticed movement going on beside him. So he focused his eyes, and saw that there was Vali, who was talking to someone. Being naturally curious, he stood up from his area, and moved closer.

[...The situation has gotten a little out of hand Vali, the person who's come here is also looking for you. Even Arthur and Le Fay have been busy dealing with some of them]

Makoto saw that there was a man stood there, with a large staff. He didn't know who that person was, but he resembled someone from ancient times with the clothes that he was wearing as well. Makoto also saw Kuroka was sat there on the ground listening clearly.

"I see, then I'll just have to show that person what is what."

Vali closed down the connection and stood up.

Before she could go, Makoto stepped out from behind the rock that he was hiding behind.

"Vali-chan, where are you going?"

Vali's eyes went towards Makoto, and went to answer, but stopped herself, and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, you stay here."

"Vali-chan, that man on there, he said that things are getting out of hand. Has something happened?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Even though she said that, Makoto walked closer, and held onto her hand.

"I'll go too."

"No."

Vali rejected the idea swiftly, but Makoto also stood up tall for himself.

"Vali-chan...we're partners, remember? You told me that I would be second in command of your future group, and if your future group need a hand, allow me to help out as well. I'm not weak you know? I'll fight beside you, like lovers do together."

Vali hummed, folding her arms while unlinking her hand with his own. Makoto looked at his hand, and then her own hand, wondering why she did something like that.

"I'm not sure, I don't want you in danger."

Kuroka, having listened to what was being said, giggled swiftly.

"Nehehehe~ This is interesting, Vali-chan. Lets take him too. Mako-chan here is so cute, and he's strong too, lets go together."

Vali hummed to herself, then rolled her eyes.

"Don't get hurt."

"Yup, I wont do that Vali-chan!"

Makoto took her hand once more and held it tightly in his hand. Kuroka smirked, while activating the magical circle. They waited for a few moments, before being teleported away.

* * *

Makoto's eyes adjusted to the new area he was put into. He could see that there were several creatures running around, and that there were three people being attacked by a swarm of these creatures. He could see that there was a blonde haired man that was injured, and there was a young girl there who was helping him out, and finally the man with the staff once more, fighting them off.

"Vali-chan they need help!"

"Yes, it would seem so."

Vali agreed, putting her hand outwards, and gathered demonic power. From her hand, the high grade of power was released, and shot forth, obliterating a few of the areas that were around, the beasts being destroyed immediately.

"I'll do it too!"

Summoning his Sacred Gear, Makoto made ice of the Sacred Gear, and fire demonic power dance between his hands, combining together, making a beautiful sphere of the powers, then he clapped his hands together, unleashing a devastating blast of powers, which broke through the defences of the creatures, burning and freezing them at the same time.

"Heeeeeh, what a cute thing, Mako-chan! Allow me to give you assistance as well~"

Kuroka wiggled her fingers around, making a few spheres of Senjutsu and Youjutsu together, slamming them into the enemies.

She then looked towards Makoto, and winked towards him sexually.

"Go ahead Mako-chan~ Vali-chan is going to go wild and fight to her hearts content anyway~"

Makoto looked towards Vali….who had already taken off in her Balance Breaker, and was ramming her way through the creatures powers. Tanking the shots of magical blasts being erupted, Vali gathered demonic power, and shot it around the area as well, devastating the lands.

"I see, then Kuroka-san, I'll go and help those three there, will you be alright on your own?"

Kuroka giggled even more, grabbing his face, and gave his face a small lick, causing him to blush slightly.

"You are so cute Mako-chan, being concerned for me even though you're worried I might be a bad cat. Don't worry about me sweetheart, I've got these things. It seems like we were on the right tracks."

Makoto made a question mark appear above his head.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, Vali-chan sent them here because she thought it would be a lead on Apep and the gang. We also want to know what they're doing and if these creatures are here, then they can't be far off, right?"

"S-So Apep is probably here!?"

Makoto exclaimed, but Kuroka shook her head.

"Sorry Mako-chan, I can't sense them. If they're here, then they've hidden themselves rather well. This isn't even their base either, Vali-chan said that they had witnessed one of the members, that Gren shit, was lurking around these parts, so Vali-chan had the others follow him. But he must have summoned these things to fight these guys, and get away. Though for Arthur to be hurt as well, that's a surprise nyaaa."

Makoto guessed the blonde one was called Arthur. The young girl beside him looked to be related to him, and he didn't even know the last one either.

"Vali-chan really did this for me..."

"Yup, she loves you that much nyaaa~"

She grinned out, so Makoto looked at the others.

"Then I've got to help them since they're doing this to help Vali-chan who was trying to help me...phew, that's a mouthful."

Makoto rushed forward, running as fast as he could, and made it to the three that were fighting for their lives.

Tapping into the power of his Sacred Gear, he erupted the area in ice, forming a spiked dome of it after preparing it for a few moments. And because of his trait as a Rook of the Queen piece, the defence wasn't a joke. He even added some magic defence he learned from Rossweisse once as well.

He bent his body towards the young man on the ground.

"H-Hey, are you alright?"

The young man looked towards him, as the girl tilted her head.

"You...you're Vali's lover."

The man said, the young girl gasping.

"W-Wait, Onii-sama, this boy is the lover of Vali-sama?"

"D-Do I have a reputation with Vali-chan's team?"

Makoto scratched his cheek with embarrassment.

"I'll say." The man behind Makoto said with the staff. "Vali definitely loves your ass."

Makoto bit his lip in embarrassment, but this embarrassment was to do with Vali's, somewhat fetish for his butt. He then looked towards the wound on the young man's arm once more.

"I'm not a doctor or anything, but it doesn't seem life threatening." Using a magic spell, he summoned a vial of Phoenix Tears. "Here, specially made from the Phenex clan."

Using the tears, he poured a few drops over the wound, which began healing instantly. The young man was surprised, and so was the young girl. Once done, he repeated the process on the others as well until there were no more tears.

"Yahahaha! This feels good, so you stole them from the Phenex?"

Makoto gave the man a curious look.

"No, Ravel-san made them for me, I always carry a vial around."

He explained, but the man waved his staff.

"The names Bikou by the way, that's Arthur, and the dumb looking one is Le Fay."

Le Fay pushed out her cheeks.

"I am not the dumb looking one!"

Makoto looked towards all three of them, and saw the males run off and fight the enemies. Makoto whispered "I figured Vali-chan would have battle maniacs with her as well." while sighing, grabbing his Sacred Gear, and made it into an ice sword.

However, before he could move, he noticed the young girl was looking at him weirdly.

"Is, something the matter?"

"Huh?" Her blue eyes focused on him, then gained a red face of bewilderment. "N-No! I was just looking at Vali-sama's lover! I-I was just curious about you is all! I-I mean, Vali-sama never would have a lover, but then she chose to be with you so I was wondering why that was..."

"Heeeh, that's because Vali-chan and I are in love, that's all~"

Le Fay's widened eyes were pulled back into reality as Makoto raised his sword high. She saw from the sword, that it was in the shape of a katana, and there was a holy aura running across the made. Then, Makoto brought the sword down and unleashed a devastating blast of holy aura, which broke away some of the ground and even through the enemies defences.

"Wow...pretty destructive."

Le Fay muttered while smiling softly, looking on with a tilted head.

Vali flew down towards Makoto as he cleaved through some enemies himself with his blade. Something about that, turned her on more than she thought it would. The way he moved also excited her, she could see the efforts of the training were quite well, though she did hold some concern for the young boy.

"Makoto, are you alright?"

"Geez Vali-chan, I can fight strong enemies like this. I've been trained by the best Hakuryuukou ever, you know?"

Vali lightly smiled, nodding her head.

"Of course, stay back here, and I'll defeat the rest of them."

Makoto knew that she was being protective and it felt good. Though he did wish that Vali wouldn't be so worried about him. Probably because of the past she was like that. It didn't concern him though, he actually loved how protective she was, and how much she loved him for it.

"Ooh Vali-chan, you're quite kind towards me, but I'm alright. Don't worry, we can fight together."

"No, I mean, I want to fight them myself. As in, fighting the thing that I love, and protecting, the boy that I love."

Makoto chuckled sweetly, then patted Vali on the back.

"Go and fight until your hearts content Vali-chan~"

Vali nodded her head, and moved forward, blasting the area away.

As she was fighting for everything that she had, and in protection of Makoto, the boy himself noticed something out of the corner of his eye. From afar, he saw someone stood up high, with a large spear in their hands.

Something about the spear, was enthralling, and he had to move closer to check it out.

No one noticed as Makoto ran towards the person.

As he moved closer, he saw the person using the spear and cutting through some enemies that were left. As he got close, one of the enemies came right for Makoto, so he went to raise his blade, but the spear wielder extended said spear, and pierced the creatures body and an extreme burst of light came out, killing the creature.

"Aah, thank you very much! A-Are you also apart of Vali-chan's team?"

Since Makoto didn't know anything really about her team besides a few members, he wasn't sure.

However, the spear wielder shook their head.

"No, I'm not with Vali. However, according to my intelligence gathering, it seems like I've found a core weakness in Vali's armour, so to speak."

Makoto didn't know what the spear user was talking about.

"...Are you an enemy of Vali-chan?"

"We're not friends, lets put it that way." The spear wielder tapped the spear on their shoulder, and it extended to the ground. "My, I've heard about you before, from the Old Maou Faction...well, can it be called that now it is run by Evil Dragon's?"

"Evil Dragon's...Apep and them, you're talking about, right?"

"That's right." The spear wielder revealed. "I've heard that you're also one...I've got to say, I never thought that I would see Vali warm up to anyone. Hmmm, I wonder what makes you special exactly? Does Vali just have the Shotacon in her, or is there a deeper meaning?"

"Vali-chan and I are actually in love, and if you're her enemy, then you're my enemy as well, and I wont let you hurt her. Even if you have such a weird spear, I'll freeze it and turn it into nothingness as well."

Makoto bravely took a stance, but the spear wielder chuckled as a response.

"That's a cute response. But you couldn't take me in a fight, you're not strong enough right now."

"Even if I'm not, but I could give even you a run for your money. I'll show you myself."

The spear wielder rose the spear, and like Makoto was seeing it in slow motion, the spear came towards him. But he avoids it just in time, swinging his own blade down and unleashed a wave of icicles that erupted from the ground. The spear user swung their spear out in front, and smashed the ice away.

The spear then went for Makoto so fast he was stunned. He barely had time to react, moving to the side, only to create a few ice balls in the air, shooting them off within seconds of each other. Makoto added the power of Destruction from Excalibur onto the balls, so they weren't easy to react to.

However, the spear opened at the top, creating what looked like an energy blade. Makoto watched as the blade of energy cut through the ice balls all together, leaving them as floating ice dust in the wind.

"I told you, I wont be losing so easily. Try me, and I'll show you how to freeze."

Makoto made a stance once more, his ice blade leaking mist.

The spear user spun their spear in their hands, and grinned wildly.

"Well, you can see my attacks, and reacted nicely. Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought. But even then, you're the weakness of Vali, and I will have to take care of you if Vali becomes a problem, and even for the Sekiryuutei as well, I've heard you're his Otouto, that's interesting. I wonder if Vali and the Sekiryuutei would lose their fighting spirit if you were annihilated? Maybe if I take out one of your eyes...wait, sorry, that's happened before, right?"

Makoto's eyes focused dangerously on the young spear user before him.

"You're not even funny. Do you think that bully tactics scare me? You must be joking. And what is that funky spear anyway…? It can use holy power...it feels holy..."

"My spear huh. I'll allow your lover to tell you."

"I wont let you hurt Vali-chan, whether that be emotionally of physically. And if you think that I am going to go down so swiftly, then you're mistaken." Makoto tightened his hands on his blade, while the spear user tilted said spear. "So, tell me what is that spear exactly?"

"I'll show you, when you have a personal meeting with one another-"

"I don't think so." Vali's commanding voice surrounded the area, as Makoto saw her land beside him. She pushed him behind her in protection. "So, you must be trying to harm this boy, for what purpose exactly?"

"I'm not trying to harm him, I just came to see what was going on here? I felt that there was some disturbing powers here. And then I came across this boy. Vali, keeping this boy all to yourself, how cruel you are."

Vali tightened her eyes upon the spear user, while Makoto looked from behind Vali and saw the spear once more. His eyes slowly went on the spear, and felt hynotized by it, so much that the conversation was lost upon him.

But then, Vali clapped her hand across his eyes.

"Don't look at that, since you're a believer, it will give you a negative reaction."

Makoto peeled Vali's hand away from his face, just in time to see the spear user operating a teleportation circle.

"It was nice to see you, Vali. Enjoy your time together, with these people, especially that boy, you never know what could happen to him...it could be to die for."

Makoto felt chills go up and down his spine with the light erupting from the circle. When it died down, the spear user disappeared all together, and Vali immediately turned around towards Makoto, the others looking on curiously.

"You're not hurt, right?"

Makoto shook his head.

"No, that person didn't hurt me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, worrier~ Geez Vali-chan, you're so worried about me~"

"I worry, because I love you, Makoto."

Arthur, Bikou and Le Fay could hardly believe that Vali had said something like that. But Kuroka was grinning all across her face.

"W-Well...Vali-chan, that's kind of you...b-but, I'm okay, I promise."

Vali nodded, but picked the boy up, and held him in front of her. She looked over his body, then cocked her head.

"We should be going to bed soon. Lets clear up here, and then go."

"Y-Yes, Vali-chan."

Makoto answered, while the others looked on, stunned that Vali showed such a kind side like that.

* * *

That night, after everything had been settled, Makoto laid in bed, with Vali's body below his own. Her hands were firmly on his butt, and would gently squeeze every now and again, while he would moan lightly.

Since Vali wanted him like that, with nothing but his underwear on, he was okay with it. Besides, he could see her breasts like this, which weren't held back by a bra, Vali didn't like wearing them in bed and she wore panties as well, all the while she groped him from behind, and occasionally gave him a kiss as well.

"Vali-chan...it's because of me that your team were in danger, right?"

Vali lightly petted him on the butt, making him scowl.

"They're my team. Besides, that bastard Apep controlled me once, I can't let that little shit live for much longer. And most of all, he targeted to hurt you, I'll definitely kill him for what he's tried to do to my cute Makoto."

"Hehe, I'm your cute Makoto, right?"

Vali's hand ran up from his butt, and reached his face. Slowly spreading her fingers across his face, cupping the boys face, she brought his and her own lips together in a fiery exchange of kisses, their tongues wrapping around one another's again and again.

"Yes, you're my cute Makoto." Makoto smiled childlike. "So, how did you like my team?"

"Heeeh, they're great. I talked to a few of them and they're nice...b-but that Bikou-san, he kept saying weird things to me, and commenting on our love life and such, and kept saying things about my butt and how you're going to...eeh, things I already know about honestly…."

Vali tightened her eyes.

"Don't listen to Bikou, he's an idiot with only fighting on the brain."

"Like you, Vali-chan? The fighting part, not the idiot part."

"No, I have two things on my brain." Makoto tilted his head. "Fighting, and you. Simple goals, but I like them both. Speaking of fighting, what did that person say to you today?"

"O-Oh, you mean that spear person?" Vali nodded. "Don't worry, they were trying to scare me I think, by saying that I'm your weakness, and other things, the usual bully tactics. But I wasn't scared, I knew that Vali-chan was nearby and even if you weren't, I'd not allow myself to be a weakness for you."

Vali's hand returned to Makoto's butt, both hands on his butt, and squeezed hard, forcing his body upwards. Smirking, Vali caught the boys lips with her own for a brief moment.

"You're not my weakness, they were trying to worry you. But don't worry, I wont let them target you."

"Who are...they anyway?"

"They call themselves the Hero Faction, and you met the leader. That person, wields the Longinus, True Longinus, were the namesake was given for the Longinus class Sacred Gear's."

Makoto's eyes widened.

"T-The True Longinus, as in the Spear of Longinus? The one that was used to pierce Jesus-sama!?"

"The very same. Is it scary now looking back? It has immense capabilities, it could probably be strong enough to incapacitate myself."

Makoto thought about it for a few moments, but ultimately, he shook his head.

"No, even if it was, for Vali-chan, I'd fight anything. Because, I wanna protect you just as much as you want to protect me Vali-chan. Don't you know, that's how it works as well? You wanna keep me safe, but I want to keep you safe as well."

Vali chuckled and from her hands on his butt, she rode them upwards, and ran them through his hair once getting there.

"You truly are a good man. And I know, you can fight as well, I just don't want to lose you."

Makoto understood why Vali said that, knowing of her history with loved ones. Makoto moved up her body and then got to the side of her. He brought her head closer to his chest, allowing her to rest there.

"Vali-chan, I'm not going anywhere. And don't worry, I wont tell anyone you're being so kind to me, you've got a rep to keep, right?"

Vali looked up from the boys chest, then switched their positions, his head felling onto her breast.

"There, that's better. Don't forget who dominates who in this relationship."

Makoto stuck out his tongue right at her, but snuggled against her large breast.

"Vali-chan is a bad girl...but, you're my bad girl, and don't worry about any True Longinus user. Threaten me all they want, no one's ever going to use me as a Pawn for you again."

"What do you mean, again exactly?"

Makoto's crest fallen eyes went to Vali's.

"...It's because you protected me that you were controlled, and I can't help but feel guilty."

"I was controlled, protecting you, Makoto. That doesn't matter to me. If I can protect you, then I'll gladly do anything. Besides, you saved me, you gave me freedom of that, no one else, you saved me with your ingenuity, and it is thanks to you that I lay here beside you."

"Speaking of laying beside you..." Vali felt Makoto's hand slowly creep up her body, a tingling sensation going up her body. "...How you protected me today from that spear, and its user, it was quite...beautiful, Vali-chan."

Vali smirked, sitting up in the bed, then grabbed Makoto, placing the boy on her lap.

"Not tonight, because of the exhausting training you did, and then the mini fight with that damn bastard, you wont have the stamina. However, once this training session ends, don't expect me to hold back from you." Sensually, Vali's hands ran from his stomach, and went down his back and cupped his butt once more, Vali's favourite place, as she smirked. "Hear that, my Makoto?" She rasped, getting closer to his ear, and began nibbling on the lobe, causing a moan to erupt out of him involuntarily. "You're mine, Makoto." Makoto shuddered with her words brushing his ear, while she pulled on his ear with her teeth. "Don't worry about anything else now, you're my cute Makoto."

"Y-Yes, I am. I am yours Vali-chan."

Makoto sunk into Vali, allowing her to fill him with unknown realms of pleasure from the Dragon girl. He knew training was going to be coming back soon as well, but he didn't want it to come back, and he wanted to just spend the evening with Vali.

* * *

Finally, after a month of training, Makoto had finished. With what happened behind him, he knew that it was going to be a hard mission. Vali had already disappeared, and he was currently in the residence of the Sitri clan and was getting dropped off by Tiamat who was in her Dragon form, and Kuroka was also there in her kitten form, resting on his shoulder.

"Then, I'll be going now. From what we've done, you've increased your powers a good chunk from before. And I am pleased as well with your progress. Don't forget what I've taught you, and don't worry about the small stuff either."

Makoto knew what she was talking about, and appreciated everything that she was doing.

"Ah, thank you very much Tiamat-san for everything, for helping me understand more about myself, and others as well. Because of that, I have imagined many different possibilities about myself now, and going forward in the future, I am going to do my best in becoming stronger. My only regret is not being able to achieve Balance Breaker."

"Well, don't worry about that at all. You'll achieve once more. I had fun, it was a fun time together with you, learning more about you and you about me. It was quite the perfect way for us to get us closer together."

Makoto also thought that to be true as well.

"Yes, and with the gathering tomorrow, it is going to be fun. I wonder how we're going to be getting there..."

"Tannin is going to be taking Gremory. I heard from Serafall the other day, and I'll be taking you and Sitri. During your Rating Game, I'll be watching, do not disappoint me Makoto. I want to see the capabilities of a Dragon."

"Aah, as you say Tiamat-san. I can't let down the others now, I wont even let my Master down either. I'm going to be facing Sona-senpai, and it might be difficult, but I wont be able to hold back either. I know she wont, so if I don't show it either, then it would be disrespectful either."

Tiamat nodded her head, flapping her large wings.

"Very well, then Makoto. Do not disappoint me, I'll be watching."

With those final words, Tiamat flapped her large wings, and took off into the sky. Makoto watched as she left, and waved his hand towards her. But she didn't look around and just flew off into the distance as well.

"Geez, she's a weird Dragon. I thought she was going to be more uptight."

Kuroka said from Makoto's shoulder, causing the boy to look towards her.

"I think that she's weird too, but she's a good person. I like Tiamat-san. The first time that we met, she tried to kill me. But now, I think that we'll be getting along very well." Kuroka smirked towards him. "Alright, what's with the smirk little kitten?"

"My smirk?" She grinned even more. "I'm just thinking about something, and about you and Vali as well. Honestly, she's forbidden me from having sex with you Mako-chan, did you know that?" Makoto held a question mark over his head. "That's right, it isn't fair, is it? She said until she says, I can't do anything or she'd skin me alive."

Makoto grimaced, but knew Vali would say something about it as well.

"Y-Yes, that's right...Vali-chan and I have fun together. But, remember Kuroka-san, you have to be a good kitten as well. So, don't try anything bad with Koneko-chan, alright? I wont let anything bad happen to her."

Kuroka stuck her tongue out, and licked his face affectionately.

"Don't worry about that Mako-chan, I've got your face to lick, and maybe your penis as well. So I'll be fine as well, you know? I'll lick your cock and then I'll suck on it until your pearly white-" Makoto tapped her on the head. "Owww, you didn't have to hit me."

"Don't say such obscene things."

Kuroka stuck out her tongue once more, and then shook her butt towards his face. Since he was having her on his shoulder, he grimaced at the cats butt at him, however that didn't hold long, as he felt someone coming closer.

"Hey, Makoto-kun."

When Makoto looked, he saw that it was Yumi, who was walking closer. Her eyes and his own met one another's, and he saw her clothes being in tatters. And he also sensed something deep within her as well.

As Yumi moved closer, she placed a hand on Makoto's head, and slowly rubbed it. He placed his hand on her breast, cupping it, then their lips met together. Even though it had been only a month, they had missed one another more than the other could have known.

Their lips moved together, and she stroked his hair gently. But when they broke apart, Makoto cocked his head.

"Yumi-senpai, I've missed you terribly."

"Yes, and I've missed you as well as your body." He smiled, as Yumi ran her hands up his stomach. "My, Makoto-kun, you have a good body. You're so toned, and your body looks so delicious looking right now, I love it."

Since Makoto's body, at least his upper half, was naked, he felt slightly embarrassed.

"T-Thank you Senpai, and you look beautiful. If possible, you look even more beautiful. You're so beautiful Yumi-senpai, I can't believe it." Makoto and Yumi's lips met once more, and held one another in their arms. "I've missed Yumi-senpai for this month."

"Me too, I've missed you Makoto-kun. And to think, we've had to waste a month not having sex. If we're going to start our family, we need to be intimate as much as possible. S-So, how about we meet up later, and we could...test out our new levels of stamina?"

At the flirtatious movement of her eyes, Makoto couldn't help but bite his lower lip.

"Y-Yumi-senpai, it's been a month, but you've become more lewd."

"That's because...I haven't had the chance to have Makoto-kun. And now, I have to go and be with the...erm, with Rias-sama and the likes. I've decided that I am going to become an Okaa-san so I need to be with you as much as possible...though I do wish I could be with you right now, I had to come and see you, I couldn't wait any longer. A month is a month too long."

Makoto had to admit that it was the truth, that it was too long.

But now that she was back, he felt even more happiness.

They leaned up and down to meet one another in the middle with their lips once more, a tender kiss, before Yumi pulled away and winked towards him.

"This is it Makoto-kun, I'll be waiting in a special room tonight. Please come as soon as you can~"

With that, Yumi took off running away with a smile on her lips.

Makoto himself smiled, glad that she was around once more and that he could see her. More than physical, he just loved seeing her and how he always felt when seeing her. That was more important than anything else.

Just as he was going to walk inside, suddenly, from the shadows, Gasper came out while crying.

"Mako-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Makoto turned to see Gasper, and opened his arms. She jumped into his arms, and held onto him tightly, while Koneko walked out holding some garlic in her hand.

"Gasper-chan, come back here, I want you to have some garlic."

Koneko threatened, only for Gasper to shake even more in the girls arms.

"Eeeeek! I've trained, but she's still scaring me!"

Makoto looked towards Koneko who shrugged her shoulders.

"...Mako-kun, you've arrived back."

He nodded, petting Gasper's head softly, whispering soft words to calm her.

"Koneko-chan, are you bullying Gasper-san here?"

Koneko's face remained stoic.

"No."

"She's lying!"

Koneko's eyes narrowed, while Gasper was cradled in Makoto's arms.

"I'm not lying, I was offering you a treat. If that wasn't what you wanted, you should have just said."

Gasper shed some tears in Makoto's arms. He looked into the Vampire's moist eyes, brushing under them.

"Hey now, there's no need to shed these tears. You're so cute Gasper-san, don't worry about it now. Koneko-chan's not going to bully you, I'm here now."

Gasper nods her head, and continues to hug onto the boy.

"Y-Yes, that's right. B-But, I missed Mako-kun too!"

"Hehe, I missed one of my favourite Vampire's as well."

Gasper groaned while holding onto him. Makoto continued petting the back of the girls head. Koneko's eyes continued to narrow, moving closer, and held onto his side. His hand went to the young girls white hair, petting it softly.

"Mako-kun, I've also missed you."

Koneko added, so Makoto bent down towards her and she leaned up, their lips briefly meeting one another's, which gained a jealousy look from Gasper, who was still in Makoto's arms, and wouldn't let go either.

Koneko then blushed slightly when they broke apart, while Kuroka disguised as Princess looked on with a curious face.

"I've missed you too my adorable Rook." Koneko blushed even more, as Gasper kissed Makoto on the cheek, surprising him. "G-Gasper-san, d-doing such things..."

"B-Because I care for Mako-kun too...a-and I have to go back to Buchou now...b-but, Mako-kun, w-we could spend time together later...a-and you could a-also s-spend time t-together with m-me as well, if y-you wanted..."

"Of course, my adorable little Vampire. I'd love to spend time with you as well."

Gasper's cheeks went a little red, kissed his cheek once more, and she went to take off, but Makoto pressed his lips against her cheek as well, shocking her.

"M-Mako-kun..."

"Gasper-chan kissed my cheek, it only stands to reason I return the kiss."

Gasper poked her fingers together shyly while she walked away, feeling more confident from such an event.

Once she was gone, Makoto turned towards Koneko and held both of her hands softly.

"How are you feeling Koneko-chan? You haven't pushed yourself too hard, right?"

Koneko's head shook side to side.

"No, I learned. I didn't push myself too hard."

"I'm glad, I was worried for you. Besides, I still need my Rook with me, don't I? I'll have to talk to Buchou about that and make sure she knows that you're my Rook. I wonder what she's going to say when we spring this on her?"

Koneko turned her head slyly to the side.

"...It will be fine Mako-kun, don't worry. But, I am glad...Mako-kun sees me as his Rook, I'll only ever be his Rook now."

Makoto lightly kissed the top of her head. He then stood up, while she hugged the side of the boy tightly. Using one arm, he hugged her head to his body, Kuroka looking on and smirked dangerously at the sight, but also loved the affection between the two of them.

"Aah, Master! I'm here too!"

Suddenly, from the side, Kalawarner rushed forward, hugging the young man from the side.

"K-Kalawarner-san! Y-You're..." He looked at her appearance, and saw that she was covered head to toe in bandages. "But, y-you, what's with that appearance…? Y-You've got bandages covering your entire body."

When he timidly asked that, Kalawarner looked over her appearance again and spoke.

"Yeah. I became like this because I trained, got injured and bandaged myself, and then trained, got injured and bandaged myself again. Azazel-sama really kicked my ass during the training. But don't worry, I'm still a virgin, so whenever you're ready, come and have sex with me Master, ram it deep inside of me and lets start having children already, I wont bow out of this either."

"G-Geez! Even after a month! You've not changed!"

Kalawarner puffed her cheeks.

"Of course I have, I've become hornier than before, and want even more of your love to fill me up Master. I can't contain the sexual feelings that are deep inside of me, you know, right? I have to feel good inside of my womanhood, and only you have the key to unlock my sexual feelings Master, so get to it, and ram it inside."

Makoto couldn't believe that she was speaking so rudely, and yet, sensually as well. He couldn't decide that the heck was going on with the young woman right now. But whatever it is, he was sure that she was doing it on purpose.

"Yeah, what a shock. Kalawarner is being a pervert once more."

Suddenly appearing from the shadows, was Elmen. Elmen looked between the two of them, while moving closer, she didn't look at Koneko who just stayed on Makoto's hip, not letting go of the boy either. Makoto offered her a smile.

"Elmen-chan. Wow. You've grown very powerful. I can sense your aura, it's increased, so has yours Kalawarner-san. Compared to a month ago, you both feel so much stronger, and I am so impressed with you both."

He could feel it, the aura around the pair of them was denser. Elmen especially seems to have beefed up her aura as well. He was very impressed with what was going on right now. And he was glad that he could feel the auras, which was great for him personally.

"Well, thank you Master. I've been training my ass off. Much more than Elmen."

Elmen shook her head aggressively.

"I should have known you would have had a go at me again. Nothing ever changes."

Kalawarner snickered at the young woman before her.

"That's right, I've got a month worth of insults for you. First of all, I'll talk about how weird your hair-"

"Kalawarner-san."

Makoto berated, but Kalawarner shrugged her shoulders.

"Master, I was just thinking sexy thoughts is all~ Don't worry, Elmen and I are best friends~"

He didn't believe that for a second, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure that you are."

"We are Master! We're super *snicker* best friends."

Makoto caught the laugh she had a little bit inside of it. So, he knew that she was lying somewhere.

"Hmm, don't worry about me Makoto-kun, Kalawarner Roofie here hasn't got anything on me."

Kalawarner took in a sharp breath, and looked devastated.

"No, please, not the Roofie..."

"Kalawarner Roofie." Elmen grinned as Kalawarner's eyes shot down to the ground. "Please, calm down now."

Kalawarner looked destroyed from the inside out, and whined.

"My, it seems like everyone's gathered."

"Yes, it seems so."

Having heard two voices, Makoto and the others looked to see Ravel and Millicas wearing cute dresses. They didn't seem as banged up as the others, but Makoto could tell that even from where he was, their powers had increased a bit.

"Oh..."

Koneko sighed, seeing Ravel.

Ravel's eyes narrowed upon the person before her.

"Koneko-san, you aren't bothering Makoto-sama are you?"

Koneko held tighter onto the young boys body.

"...I'm never bothering Mako-kun, you do with your weirdness."

Ravel's eyes widened with rage dancing between her lids.

"Ara, so going for such a direct assault on my person already? Should I talk about you as well? I wont lose in terms of Makoto-sama's heart."

Koneko cocked her head, thinking about it for a few moments.

But then she looked up at Makoto's face, and brought him down to her level, overlapping her lips with his own.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Ravel cried out, as Makoto kissed Koneko briefly.

Once it was done, Koneko showed a peace sign towards Ravel who was fuming at this point, the same could be said for Elmen and even Kalawarner.

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"Millicas-san, Ravel-san. I'm so pleased to see you both!"

Makoto exclaimed happily, Millicas running over. As soon as she did, she reached up, and grabbed his shoulders, pulled him downwards, and overlapped their lips together. The others looked extremely annoyed by her actions, but they continued making out with one another, until Millicas broke it away and blushed.

"I'm sorry for being so forward Makoto-san, I couldn't help it."

She admitted shyly, only for Makoto to smile softly.

"It's okay, I missed you very much Millicas-san, all of you." He smiled at them all, looking at Ravel. "Ravel-san, I'm glad to see you as well, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I mean, I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! That's the end of it really...but yes, I'm fine, and you're looking fine too...n-no! I mean, you look nice Makoto-sama, you've got a nice body like you...erm, yes, that's how it is..."

That's the end of what she said, she didn't know what to say in the end, and just blushed, looking to the side softly.

"Makoto-san! Everyone is here as well!"

"Ma-chan! Yes, Ma-chan is here as well! I'm so pleased right now!"

Coming out from the castle gate was Asia in her nun clothes, and followed beside her, was Irina as well. Both of them rushed Makoto's body and hugged onto the young boy. Their arms went around his upper naked half, then their lips came together swiftly. It was like a threeway kiss, which was very daring for the two girls.

"M-My, they're even kissing each other...does that make them lesbian?"

Elmen shook her head at Millicas.

"No, that makes them freaking genius', and they aren't kissing each other, their lips only are touching Makoto-kun's, not each others, but still this tactic is good. What man wouldn't want to see such a thing? They're freaking kissing Makoto-kun at the same time. I've underestimated these girls, I'm shocked. I'll have to become more bold in the future."

Elmen murmured seriously, while Ravel looked away, she held red on their faces.

"Geez, you bitches! I fucking should've done that with Elmen...damn it. Even though it is Elmen, I've got breasts, and I would beat the pair of them with my awesomeness. It doesn't matter about what else they are, I want some justice as well!"

Elmenhilde looked at Kalawarner curiously, but Kalawarner shrugged her shoulders.

When their lips broke apart, Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"W-Well, that's a way to greet someone..."

Asia and Irina put their hands together to make a heart shape.

"That's right Makoto-san, we've been deciding on becoming more bold, and have decided to kiss you like this as well, isn't it very daring?"

"Y-Yes, very daring."

"Speaking of daring Ma-chan!" Her eyes went towards his hips. "Fufu, that would be cute, Ma-chan. How about we go around the corner, and perform a double blowjob!"

"Pft!"

Makoto did a spit take, while Kalawarner formed a light spear in her hands dangerously pointing it at Irina who held out her own sword of light.

"Right, no. That's enough. I am going to be performing a blow on Master, and Elmen is going to help me. She better be good at it. Literally, she's a freaking Vampire, she better be good at sucking someone's dick."

Elmen looked mortified, blushing madly.

Irina didn't back down though.

"No, Kalawarner-san! Asia-san and I are going to be performing a double blow job on Ma-chan! And I wont listen to your selfishness either! You're both creepy, and that's not right! You can't have this happening either!"

"I-Irina-san is right!" Asia exclaimed boldly. "M-Makoto-san is going to be getting a blow job from both me and Irina-san as well!"

Makoto face palmed, feeling as if he was dying inside because of how Asia was saying it with nervousness and yet, still retained her innocence.

"My, oh my~ People are trying to suck on my Queen's naughty place huh? That's not good, I haven't even done that for a month either~ I wanna do it too~"

The next person to come was Serafall. In fact, she was the last to arrive. No one else would be coming during that time. Makoto turned towards her with a smile.

"Sera-tan! I'm so glad to see you!"

Serafall clapped her hands like a happy child.

"Ma-tan! You've become even sexier as well! Damn, Ma-tan's body has even become more sturdy~ I am so happy right now~" She overlooked his body while drinking his form. "Damn Ma-tan, coming back like this has made me feel so good deep inside of me~ I am so happy right now~"

She said it while embracing the boy. He hugged her back, and fell onto her breasts. He truly did miss his Master, no matter what else.

Serafall looked down at the boy, giggling away happily.

"Fufufu, Ma-tan surely is quite the dangerous looking boy, laying on my breasts. But, now isn't the time for sexy fun. It's time for us to go over your training and everything like that~ Well, I mean, Azazel-chan's going to do that, as you remember, I feel torn between the two of you and am going to support both my Queen and my Imouto during this! But I don't want to be a bad girl and get everyone in trouble or anything! Well, go and get some clothes my Queen! And Kalawarner-chan, take a shower! I can smell you from here~"

Elmen cracked up, while Kalawarner's eyes became defiant.

"I've not had the chance to shower in ages! Leave me alone!"

Kalawarner turned around and walked away, as did the others so they could get changed.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten dressed, and taken showers, everyone of the 'peerage' gathered in Makoto's room. Serafall expressed sorrow about not being able to help out more, but she didn't want to be swayed one way or another, and decided to let the children sort everything out.

They all discussed everything that they did during their training's, discussing how they went over what training they did. From what Makoto could tell, it was mostly grueling training for everyone. Even Irina seemed to have a hard time as well during all of the mismatched adventures that she had while training with Gabriel.

"Hehe, I trained my hardest for Makoto-san and did my best to make my Sacred Gear do as I wished for it to do."

Asia said while hugging onto Makoto's arm as tightly as she could.

"...I did my best, and trained hard. Though I didn't push myself to the extreme."

Koneko admitted casually while sat on Makoto's lap.

"My, oh my! Gabriel-sama surely was difficult! She made me train hard, and told me that it would be for the benefit of mankind or something! She truly was a weird girl to begin with! But it is all fine, I had a lot of fun as well!"

Irina said it with a large smile on her face.

"Good for you, I had Azazel-sama attacking me with like, words and shit. And he also tried to shank me a few times, I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't even breathe properly sometimes during the fighting, he would suffocate me."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, not really wanting a repeat of that.

"That sounds dangerous. My training was simple, and honest. I refined my control over my Phenex flames, and increased my knowledge of the opponent as well, so I could offer the best kind of advice against Sona-sama. Knowing her, she would have studied us as well, so I made sure to think about her while studying."

"That is wonderful, Ravel-san. Thank you for thinking that far ahead."

Ravel's face tinged a little pink at the words, nodding her head, and didn't say anything else.

"Well, my training-"

"No one cares, move on."

Elmen showed her darkest expression for Kalawarner, but Makoto petted her head, as Koneko sat on his lap.

"No, please share your experiences Elmen-chan."

Elmen nodded her head, and explained.

"Well, for my training, I've been building up my stamina and other things like that, so I can use my powers more easily. I've even been trying to use my darkness as well, and I am confident that I should be able to use my powers quite well."

Elmen finished off, with Millicas placing a hand on her face.

"My training was tough, Tou-chan wouldn't stop coming at me with blasts of Power of Destruction. Fortunately, I was able to refine it though and am working on coming up with a new technique that would be able to blow away the enemy. Though I might not be able to show it during this time."

Upon hearing everyone's training regime, Makoto wasn't sure if they had it easy or not. He knew he didn't that was for sure.

"I had Tiamat-san and Vali-chan chase me around for about a month and I nearly died several times."

"I was also just as surprised that you could survive on the mountain with the two of them coming after you like that. I thought that you would run home midway. That you would begin to live normally on that mountain was also completely outside my expectations."

"Heeeeeh, I've been being a lot of different things about my life. Gathering food, catching fish, gathering medical herbs among other things that was to do with also getting water in a canteen, and even cooking the food since Tiamat-san refused, and Vali-chan didn't know how to cook beyond ramen, and we didn't exactly have a supply of it either."

"That's why I was surprised. You're too sturdy. In some ways, you have surpassed Devils. Ise also went through a similar experience, though you had two Dragon's chasing you, one was after your ass, and the other after your...well, many different things as well."

"Well...yeah, I hope Onii-chan's okay...but even then, that place was a hard thing to live by." Princess raised her head, and then smirked. "I also happened to do many things while up there as well, it was going to...such a place."

"Poor Ma-chan suffered a lot. Don't worry Ma-chan, I'll give you a blow job later."

Irina sympathetically said, while laying her hand on Makoto's back.

Makoto's face turned awkward, but Asia did the same thing as Irina.

"Yes, we will give you a blow job later Makoto-san, it will be great. I've been practicing on a banana with Irina-san, we can lick it at the same time."

"T-That's great..."

Makoto felt like crying at that point, he didn't want to think of Asia and Irina being so lewd. Yet oddly, it was sexual at the same time.

"That is great Makoto! Haha, you're becoming more of a man all the time! Having those two perform blow jobs, and even having several women that want to bear your children. I'm sure that Ise is also experiencing the same thing, he's got Mittelt anyway."

Azazel laughed out loud, but Makoto wasn't sure what to say about it.

"I also heard that from Serafall-sama, she's going to call that place Mt. Makoto from now on thanks to you training so hard, and she wanted to show her affection as well."

Ravel explained with a kind smile on her face.

Makoto got a little shy, poking his fingers together shyly.

"W-Well, naming a place after me. I dunno about that..."

While he was speaking about it, Azazel continued seamlessly.

"Your physical strength seems to have improved considerably. With this, the time when you can perhaps wear your Sacred Gear even more in whatever form its Balance Breaker is going to take. But, you weren't able to attain Balance Breaker, right?"

"No, I didn't achieve it Azazel-sensei."

Makoto was glad that his tone was as if Makoto wasn't in trouble or he felt disappointment about it.

"Well, the possibility of you not attaining it was also within the range of my predictions. I mean, it's impossible to attain Balance Breaker when there are no dramatic changes. I thought that something would be changed in you through the survival lifestyle and by coming into contact with a Dragon King-class Dragon and even the Hakuryuukou, but the time wasn't enough. If it was at least for one more month…"

"Hehe, I'm not doing that again for a month, no way."

Makoto said it defiantly, but Azazel folded his arms.

"I'm not sure I am liking that tone. Didn't you have fun with Vali and Tiamat?"

"Fun...I'd hardly call me going through all that 'fun' exactly."

"I thought that it was fun anyway. And I am sure that the others thought it would be fun as well. Even then, the report ends here. A few days is the party, so you'll be dismissed for today here. Go and have some fun."

Makoto inhaled a breath, he was surprisingly happy that it was ending right there. He felt annoyed he couldn't reach Balance Breaker, but he was glad that he would be able to achieve a good amount of strength and heart as well.

* * *

At night, after everything had gone down, Makoto yawned and went towards his bedroom. His mind didn't think about much, he was more concerned with the battles that could be ahead, more than anything else.

Though he did remember what Yumi said, and wondered if he was going to see Yumi once he entered his room and if he did, then he would be extremely happy.

However, he then was suddenly shocked when opening the door, he found laying on the bed, was Yumi and Serafall, both of them were naked, and held playful expressions on their faces. He immediately went inside, and shut the door.

"W-What if I had been someone else!?"

His first concern was people seeing the women that he loved in such a state, though inside, he couldn't be more happy to see the women like that. He always did love their bodies, and how they dressed, or rather lack of clothing, made it all the more perfect in his eyes right now.

But neither cared, and got off the bed. With their naked bodies in his view, and it had been a month since seeing them like this, his natural hormones took over his body, and he moved forward. Yumi's hands went to Makoto's shoulders, brushing off the shoulders that he had, stroking his arms, all the while sliding off his jacket.

"Don't worry about such things Makoto-kun, we're in your room. And tonight, it is going to be our room."

Serafall giggled sweetly, moving forward, placing a hand on the boys shirt. With a simple flick of her hand, all the buttons on his shirt came undone, revealing his toned chest, and stomach. He looked different than a month ago. He was the type of person who had a body that was difficult to add muscle too. Though it could easily be seen that he clearly was a person that was in shape.

"Fufu, somehow Ma-tan's become even more cute than he was before all of this. Tiamat-chan and Vali-chan did a good job with this as well. Yes, I am so happy right now Ma-tan, I hope your stamina has gone up too~"

While smiling, Serafall lifted her hands and brushed his shirt off his body, leaving his upper half naked. Yumi then bent down her body, putting her hands to his pants front, where the hook was that kept his pants up.

Before he had begun being sexual, he was have been embarrassed for this to happen. But now, as Yumi slid off his pants and underwear, exposing his body to them both. Lifting his feet, the clothes were thrown to the side, and the pair of women drank in his naked form.

"Wow, Makoto-kun, you're as hard as a rock. I suppose a month without this sort of thing would cause this kind of thing to happen. But don't worry Makoto-kun, we're here to make sure that it is done and safe. You will be able to have your naughty penis enter us soon enough."

Yumi muttered while placing a hand on his chest, and gave a small rub of it, only enticing him even more to do things with Yumi at that moment in time.

Serafall however placed her hand on one of Makoto's cheeks, and stroked softly.

"She's right Ma-tan, you've become like this, naturally we have to help you out. And like Yumi-chan said, you should take advantage of us as well, and have your way with us. We've been lonely, a month without Ma-tan, it is very cruel. But now that you're back, we're so happy!"

Serafall finished off while running a hand down his back and gave him a grope from behind. Since he was so used to it from Vali, he merely just smiled, and embraced both of them while standing up.

"I've missed you both as well. I'm glad that it is over for the moment."

"Yes, so now come to the bed Ma-tan! Orders from your King!"

Serafall 'ordered' so they all went towards the bed.

The threesome got to the bed, and got into it. Yumi and Serafall got to both sides of the boy, and held onto the boy's body. Their breasts came onto his own body from both sides. He could feel that they were quite hot right now, and that their nakedness was due to how they were down below. Makoto could see that much at how, excited they were to be doing this.

"So, Makoto-kun, you'd be fine with the pair of us, right?"

Yumi asked with one of the cutest expressions that she had on her face.

Makoto went to answer, but he then saw the look on Serafall's face. He guessed what it was about, so he placed his hand on the back of her head, and stroked her long black hair.

"Hey, Sera-tan, you're not still worried about not being able to support me fully, right? Or your Imouto either?"

"I feel sad Ma-tan, because you're the one that is my Queen and she's my Imouto. Those damn Devils, are punishing me, not being able to support one or the other. It's too much for me Ma-tan, I can't take it."

Makoto's hand brought Serafall closer. Her face fell against his own, and their lips came together once more. Yumi watched as they kissed deeply, and wanting to get in on the action, placed her lips on both of theirs, engaging in a threeway kiss.

Makoto was surprised by both of their boldnesses, but didn't hold back and enjoyed both of their lips for himself. While they kissed, Makoto wrapped his other arm around Yumi and brought her closer to his form, so the three of them were as close as they could be.

Once it was finished, Makoto looked between the two of them, seeing Yumi was content and laid her head on his chest, while Serafall looked sadly into his eyes.

"Sera-tan, you're my lover. You're Sona-senpai's Onee-sama. I don't expect you to be okay with this, and how sad it must be for you. So, just support both of us in anyway you can. Just wish for us to get something from this, win or lose. Neither Sona-senpai nor I would hold it against you, we both understand how much love you have for both of us."

Serafall's face turned upwards, stroking the boys face softly.

"Ooh Ma-tan, you're right. I'll have to support both of you. Even though you've told me before, I'll just have to try doubly hard now. For this month, I've been worrying, and wanting to understand what I should be doing. But you're right Ma-tan, you're so cute and I love my cute Ma-tan so very much. I'll do my best from now on."

"That's good. So no worries now, just route for us both~"

"Yup, but since Sona-chan doesn't want to have sex yet, Yumi-chan and I have decided to come together, and show you a great time Ma-tan! How about that? Wouldn't that be amazing? We could please one another, and end up loving each other, and then we'd have the best kind of fun, right?"

"W-Well, you really want to have a t-threesome?"

"Yup!"

Serafall's one word answer was met with a smile, then Yumi took his hand and held it tightly.

"It's because we love you Makoto-kun, we want to make love to you at the same time. Don't worry, we've been saving ourselves for a month now, waiting for your return, waiting for you to come back and make love to us."

Upon hearing that, Makoto leaned towards Yumi and gave her a kiss. And then he switched with Serafall, who returned it happily.

"Fufu, Yumi-chan. I think Ma-tan is very ready for it right now. Look at his lower body, he's super excited. Lets work together, and have fun with Ma-tan right now."

"Ah yes, I will do my best as well!"

Yumi extended a happy smile, with the women placing kiss upon kiss on his chest, and slowly went down, Makoto's mind falling into the realms of pleasure….

* * *

That evening, after everything had happened, and a few hours had passed, the pair of females laid both sides of Makoto, curling up to his body and wouldn't let him go. Both of them slept, while Makoto's eyes were open, smiling softly to the two women that were beside him even now.

However, he couldn't get the spear wielder out of his head, and what they said, and then there was Apep and the others after him as well. With so many enemies, he was unsure of how his life was going to go forward.

But, he still allowed himself to be strong and wouldn't back down.

Even then he still was worried. He wished that he had managed to gain Balance Breaker, he needed all the strength that he was going to get.

Yumi stirred in her sleep, and her eyes slowly opened.

She looked towards Makoto, who held a worried look on his face. Focusing her eyes, she leaned up the bed, and brought his head towards her chest. Immediately, he snuggled against her breasts, stroking his hair softly.

"You're worried about that Apep guy and the others, right?"

"...Not just that, I didn't manage to achieve Balance Breaker, what if I'm not strong enough to fight them off next time? I mean, he's very strong and it took a lot of power to drive him off, and he wasn't even fully powerful."

Yumi thought about it to herself, allowing her lips to meet the top of his head.

"Makoto-kun, you don't need Balance Breaker to be powerful."

"Says the girl who has Balance Breaker."

He snickered out playfully, so Yumi's arms went around his head, bringing him even closer to her breast.

"Even then, Makoto-kun. Remember, it was because of your intelligence that we managed to beat off Gren. And your intelligence is your most dangerous weapon, not your Sacred Gear, not anything else. You've got unique powers, and you can use them very differently and wonderfully. Don't worry about Apep, and his gang, everyone's behind you, and we're going to fight on your behalf. Because, we are your peerage~"

"Erm, did Buchou agree yet?"

Yumi went to answer...but stopped, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, not exactly. But she'll have to see that our love is more than just physical. And I want to be with you, Makoto-kun."

Yumi's wish was what Makoto thought was beautiful. In his youth, he had hardly ever heard such things, but now, with his new life, he was glad that they said it towards him, it made him feel good about himself, and other aspects of his life.

"Yeah, I want to be with you as well Yumi-senpai. And one day, if Buchou agrees, you can become my Knight. And even if you don't, you'll always have a special place within my heart."

Yumi smiled sweetly, and gave him a kiss on the lips. He returned it, and they held one another sweetly.

"Thank you, Makoto-kun. I've never felt so loved before. Ever since I met you, I knew you'd be special, and now, here we are, laying in bed together. When I first saw you escorting Ise-kun to school, I didn't think that we'd end up like this, but I am glad that we did. Because, I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Makoto cupped one of Yumi's breasts, allowing his fingers to run up her breast, then leaned upwards, nuzzling her face. Responding to that, Yumi nuzzled his face right back, curling up towards one another.

"I feel the same Senpai. Besides, one day, we're going to have a family, right~?"

"Hehe, that's right Makoto-kun, we're going to have a family together."

Their shared wish, one day was going to come true, they were going to make sure of it. For now, all they wanted to do was be with one another in their arms. Even with Serafall sleeping nearby, they felt like they were in their own bubble right now.

* * *

Since it was night, Koneko went to go and get a drink, then she was going to get back into bed with Makoto.

While she did, she couldn't get the kiss out of her mind, and how they had shared it.

Even if it had been nearly a month now, she still felt good about it, and she could feel her body quivering at the feelings that she could have with him in the future.

Even sex...

Yes, even Koneko thought about it, and to do it with Makoto, she was ready.

She felt ready, and wished that she could do something with him...

But those thoughts broke down as she saw a light in on from the kitchen.

Curiously, she walked forward and went towards it...

And stood there in the kitchen, was Orochi, who was smirking right towards Koneko.

"...It's you."

Koneko went to move, but Orochi wagged her finger.

"I went to great lengths to come and see you like this. Though I am a hologram right now, Koneko-chan, I want to talk to you. Oh, tell anyone and I'll definitely not be happy."

Koneko walked forward, as Kuroka in Princess form, had been on the walk about inside of the castle, and saw the disturbances going on.

She peaked her head around the corner, and listened intently.

"...What do you want?"

"Soon, Koneko-chan, there's going to be something happening, a ball or something, right?" Koneko didn't say anything. "Apep-chan told me to tell you that, if you don't want the lord to die, then you will do something for us."

"Don't you threaten Mako-kun!"

Orochi wagged her finger once more.

"Listen to me Koneko-chan, if this was my choice, I wouldn't...but, sometimes you have to do unfavourable things to get what you want. And this is that time, so, Koneko-chan. Here's the ultimatum, either come with us when I send a calling card, or we come and take the lord away. It is your choice of course, but the first option is going to lead to a lot less bloodshed, and the second one...well, let's just say that Apep-chan isn't as kind as me. So, I'll let you think it over, but if you tell anyone, let's just say that not even your leaders shall be safe."

Koneko felt like she was being threatened, though Orochi looked uncomfortable while issuing the threat.

But it was a threat nonetheless.

If she didn't do what she was asked, then Makoto would be taken and a lot of people would die.

If she said anything, then the same as the first one would happen and a lot of people would die.

All she could think about was her friends safety, she didn't want them to die, no matter what else happened.

Kuroka on the other hand, looked to be blazing, and truly, she wasn't happy right now.

Kuroka, was going to kill Orochi.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **With the mini training arc done, we'll be moving onto Orochi being the bad girl of this part of the story! Or, rather, the misunderstood girl who's gonna be going through a lot. Like mentioned in the previous arc, the eyes of the Evil Dragon's, second generation, are solely on the Neko girls for their powers. Tiamat helped Makoto with gaining access to some Dragon mode, and Akeno's found out the truth, and as she said, she doesn't care, which also has bonded them together even more than before. And Makoto also met Cao Cao as well, seemingly duelling slightly with the True Longinus, but for the moment, didn't do anything serious, and even met the rest of Vali's group as well. Everyone else in Makoto's 'peerage' have become stronger, and some even have some cool new techniques as well, which is going to be interesting.**

 **Also, I have a poll going on on my profile as well! Check that out if you're interesting and give a vote!**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, thanks for reading and until the next chapter!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	52. The Evil Dragon and the Neko's part one

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Blake2020; Thanks very much!**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Thank you! Yeah, things are gonna become exciting from here!**

 **ChaosJeff; He surely is~ Kuroka isn't going to hold back~ And indeed yeah, no screen time, but I've got some good things for Ophis in the future when we get there.**

 **Yog pratama; They surely are! Very bold! Thanks! It surely is...well, her, and some others as well~ Yeah, Makoto vs Sona's gonna be a rollercoster~ That would be cool. Ise really doesn't need a new weapon, check out what he's got already in the canon series.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thanks! Yup very intense now~ He did yeah, he met the Vali team in full! For a brief moment it seems. They had a cute moment huh, very nice~ Orochi did yeah, under many reasons, we'll be seeing some growth for her soon. Well, Orochi's rather powerful, so don't count her out yet, and she's got her poison so it wont be an easy fight, even with help. He's their leader, so calling them 'King' wouldn't be a stretch. Actually, Chelia is...well, I wont spoil it, but Chelia's very powerful, I wont say how powerful yet, but she's very powerful, and someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Maybe you never know~ Basically, it is something like that, though more complicated as we dive into it. As for Orochi, she just wants her family back, that's all. Apep's plans are far more sinister. Eh, they won a few times, but Makoto and the gang won against Gren during the Factions Meeting and Apep as well.**

 **Nivek Beldo; They surely are yeah, Orochi's gonna be a very dangerous enemy to face. Hehe, he can yeah~ He can Dragon up now, he just can't turn back, and indeed, Vali was more than willing to...help. She did yeah, in a weird way, they bonded over their half breed status. Yeah, Vali's not the type to say that she loves someone, other than Makoto that is, that's what was very surprising to them. It seems like it yeah, as Cao Cao said, Makoto is a weakness (at least emotionally from a battle point of view) to the Heavenly Dragon's, so if something happened to Makoto, then it might cause something terrible to happen to the world. Hehe, they have been getting stronger, so telling one another was fun~ Yumi and Serafall surely had fun that night with him. Yeah, it surely was, and not only during the Rating Game with Sona, but we'll be seeing each of their new techniques/powers.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Indeed it surely is, next chapter is gonna be quite the battle. She surely does~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Ooh no worries at all~ Thanks very much! He has yeah, he's learned a bit and we'll be seeing that during the battles ahead. We'll be seeing a few before that even~ Orochi surely is yeah, and with her and Gren there, it is going to be quite the battle ahead for the pair of them~No worries, Akeno's a great character, and I love hearing your thoughts about them, everyone's thoughts even~ Well, I wont spoil much, but volume 5 is going to have a lemon in it, when that happens, before, after the Rating Game, we'll see, and it is with...I wont spoil~ And thanks very much!**

 **Tohka123; It surely is yeah~ They're becoming quite strong in their own rights~ He can yeah, he can use his Dragon powers now to an extent~ They sure did yeah, Makoto and Akeno are very close with one another now~ Hehem they are very bold girls, aren't they? And indeed~ And thanks, I'll try my best~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He is yeah, and yeah, she's beginning to feel a little something something for the boy. Orochi's gonna be quite the breakout character, that's all I can say right now. Kuroka alone, it would be very difficult. Indeed, it's gonna be hard facing down Cao Cao alright, especially with eyes on Makoto.**

 **Justin D; Orochi's quite the deadly girl, we'll be seeing just how much soon. And yeah, we'll be seeing epic things from both of them soon~ And thanks!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Silver crow; Thank you! Yup, he's gonna be tapping more into his Dragon powers as we go forward~ Makoto and Akeno have something else to bond over now~ Hehe, I thought that it was fun to have such a meeting~ No, Cao Cao wasn't referenced with either gender, and I haven't made up my mind yet~ Orochi's gonna be facing her, and some others as well~ Well, I've got plans for things in the future, and not all of them are truly Evil, as in case with Orochi, she's not truly evil, but she does bad things to get her family back together. And yeah, it seems interesting! That could be cool~ And yeah, that would be rather interesting going forward~ And yeah, that would be funny~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Very steamy~ Something's gonna go down, we'll be seeing what between this, and next chapter~ And yeah, I might do~**

 **Anime PJ; Indeed, it very much does~ And thanks! Things are gonna build on the hectic, and next chapter is gonna be the hectic part~ And thanks very much for voting!**

 **Anonymous; Hey! It surely has, it's going to have quite the jump in the future~ They surely have yeah, Irina and Asia are going full throttle for her. I guess you can say that it is her goal, one of her goals. She has some other goals as well for the future as well. Hehe, those would be funny, and Irina probably would go weird about that. Well, they basically are quite close now, and Makoto's supported her a lot. Well, she might do yeah~ Eh, written Spanish, no, and spoken, a little bit of it yeah. But I'm not completely fluent, just enough to get by.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Evil Dragon and the Neko's part one**

Late at night, Koneko looked at the roof of her room in the Sitri castle, thinking about what happened with Orochi and what she would do if she said anything. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Makoto, and she knew if she told anyone, then Orochi would do something.

She didn't want anything bad to happen to Makoto.

She wanted to stay with him.

But if she didn't go, then he'd be in danger, and she couldn't have that happen.

As she thought about it, there was a knock at the door.

[Koneko-chan, it's me, Makoto. Can I come inside?]

Koneko looked at the door, and slowly dragged her body up the bed.

"...Yes, come inside."

Koneko said barely above a whisper.

He heard, and entered the room.

He walked over to the bed, and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry for coming this late at night, I was just wondering how you are? You know, since how hard you were training, I was hoping you're okay?"

Koneko looked at the young boy, and his smiling face.

She didn't want that smile to disappear.

She wanted him to keep smiling.

She didn't want Orochi to get Makoto.

She got up, hopping onto the young boys lap, and held onto him tightly.

Makoto responded by wrapping his arms around her smaller form on his lap.

"Mako-kun...I'm happy, with you."

Makoto oculd sense a kindness like no other coming from Koneko. Yet, he also sensed something was off as well. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure something was going on with the loli girl before him.

"Koneko-chan..."

"I, didn't think I'd ever be happy again like this...ever since Onee-sama disappeared, I didn't think that I could experience happiness again...but, lately, I smile more...I am happy with Mako-kun. He's helped me so much, you've...done more for me than I deserve..."

"Hey, don't say that. You deserve more than I can give you Koneko-chan."

Koneko shook her head resolutely.

"No, Mako-kun does more than enough for me. That's why..." Koneko's hand took Makoto's own and her eyes peered into his own. "That's why, I'll always do my best to keep you safe, Mako-kun, no matter what."

Makoto knew something was up when she said that.

He couldn't put his finger on what it was though.

"Koneko-chan..."

"Mako-kun..." Her cheeks turned redder by the second. "Mako-kun, I always want to spend all of my time with you. Because, Mako-kun has made me happy for so long. I'm always happy with you, Mako-kun. I'm always smiling with you, Mako-kun. Can you, always stay with me too?"

"Silly, I'll always be with Koneko-chan, but Koneko-chan...are you sure everything is okay? You can talk to me you know?"

Koneko leaned upwards, and ended up kissing Makoto's mouth. He responded by kissing her back, while holding her in his arms. Her smaller frame seemingly became more excited than ever, and her tail wrapped around the boys body, and her legs went around his waist.

She could feel his excitement and her own excitement was growing as well thanks to Makoto's honest body. She was glad that even if she was small, he truly was attracted to her, and that he would care for her.

"Mako-kun, there's nothing wrong." Koneko lied, but her smile grew. Makoto thought that it was the cutest smile ever, and was tempted to kiss her once more to make her smile grow even more. "...I'm glad to have met you, Mako-kun, no matter what else happens in the future, I want to be with Mako-kun, always."

"And we will be, Koneko-chan. I'll always support you, you know? Whenever you're worried, come towards me, and I'll help you in everyway that I can. So tell me, what's going on inside of your heart, okay?"

Koneko almost let her spill her guts…

But she remembered what Orochi said.

If she said anything, she'd hurt Makoto.

She couldn't have that happen.

She desperately wanted to tell him, she hated lying to him.

But she was going to protect him, no matter what.

"...Honestly, there's nothing wrong Mako-kun. But for now, can we kiss some more..." Koneko's cheeks turned even more red than ever before. "...I truly like when we kiss Mako-kun, I want to do more in the future..."

Makoto responded with bringing Koneko closer to his body. She curled up on his lap, her small arms going around his form. Her eyes and his met one more, as he bent his body down once more, and their lips came together once more in a blissful passion.

Though he definitely knew something was wrong.

No matter what, he was going to do his best to find out what was going on with Koneko.

He, didn't want to ever lose Koneko, he never wanted to lose her, no matter what else happens in the future.

He, wasn't going to lose the girl that he had affections for.

* * *

Going towards the morning, Makoto, and Yumi laid in their bed together, after enjoying a night of passion between them. Since it had been a month, and they had some time together, they thought that they would join together. And now, Yumi's head laid on Makoto's chest, and his fingers went through her hair, the Underworld's sun hadn't even begun to rise yet, not that either of them bothered, they were just basking in the love that they shared.

They didn't care about whatever else was happening.

They lived in the here and now.

Even if it was their own private world, they enjoyed it all the same.

Yumi's eyes looked towards Makoto briefly, seeing that he had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. She knew he wasn't asleep due to the fact that his hand was still stroking her hair. So she guessed that he was just enjoying the moment, so she decided to do the same thing.

Leaning upwards, she caught his lips in a comforting kiss.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting that~"

Makoto's voice sounded melodious towards the young woman who tittered as a response.

"I couldn't help it, you looked so cute that I had to kiss you. But I am surprised that Vali and Serafall-sama aren't here."

"Sera-tans busy right now, and Vali-chan likes training in the morning and evenings. She'll come back eventually, and want to have some fun." Yumi's cheeks puffed out slightly, Makoto adopting a smile. "Don't tell me you're jealous Yumi-senpai?"

"N-No, why would I be jealous? You've just known Vali longer than myself, so naturally you'd...love her more..."

"Don't be silly Yumi-senpai, I love you all the same. You're all my loves. Hehe, as a human..." His mind drifted off to being an Evil Dragon once more, and then lowered his brows. "...before I became a Devil, I never thought about such things but now as a Devil, I've begun Onii-chan's dreams, and he has as well. But I've got my Yumi-senpai!"

"Yes, you have me Makoto-kun, I'm glad~ I've always had a thing for younger men after all, they're cuter than normal guys."

"Well, I'm glad I'm younger then~"

Yumi showed a delectable smile on her face, and resumed to lay her head on his chest. Makoto's hand returned to her hair, running his fingers through the blonde locks.

"Hey Makoto-kun, soon you'll be having your first Rating Game as a King, are you nervous?"

Yumi wondered, holding onto his hand and laid it on his stomach.

His other hand continued to stroke her long blonde hair and answered while smiling.

"I'd be lying to say that I wasn't. I am nervous, but I have my King's pride on the line. I know others don't believe in me and I've heard the gossip of the Underworld, and how it was unfair to let me, a Low Class, go to the youths Rating Games as a King no less. But to me, it doesn't matter that much because, I've got the backing of everyone around me. It doesn't matter what others say, because I've got to prove myself, don't I?"

Yumi's lips kissed his chest, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Makoto-kun will be able to do it."

"My, such confidence I see."

He chuckled out, Yumi sharing the same laugh.

"I've already seen Makoto-kun's powers before, and I know he's very intelligent."

"Thanks, Yumi-senpai. I'm going to do my best, no matter what."

"You certainly did your best last night...this morning...whatever. It seems you missed me."

"Yeah, I missed you so much Senpai."

Makoto's words made Yumi's cheeks turn slightly red. Her grey eyes looked up towards him and their eyes tangled together in their blissful state.

"I missed you too Makoto-kun, so much. I'm glad, we get to spend this time together. No matter what else happens Makoto-kun, keep me with you, okay? No matter how long, I always want to be with you."

Makoto's face turned kinder, using his fingers to brush over her skin.

"Of course, I love you Yumi-senpai."

"I love you too, Makoto-kun..."

Yumi raised her head, while Makoto lowered his own. Their lips naturally met in the middle, Yumi's connected hand with Makoto's was slowly moved towards her breast. Making it, she spread his hand on her large breast, and then her eyes danced upon his own.

"Yumi-senpai...now?"

Yumi developed a slightly lewd face.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it Makoto-kun, you make me feel...for you, and I want to experience you again before the sun comes up. We might not have this chance to come together for a while after this. Buchou has things that need doing, and I'm sure Makoto-kun's going to be preparing for the games ahead."

"I'll always make time for you, Yumi-senpai. Because, I need my Yumi-senpai in my life~"

"Good, because I need you as well in my life. So, what do you think Makoto-kun? Do you want to spend time together?"

"Yes, I'd love to spend time with you, Yumi-senpai..."

"That's good, because remember we have to start our family."

Makoto smiled softly, stroking her blonde hair.

"Yes, our family. Yumi-senpai, lets make our family here..."

"I hope so Makoto-kun, I really do. But we've got many years together to do that. Though we've been doing the deed a lot before you went away, and it disturbed the flow of our time together. Even then, we'll just have to make up for lost time."

At the innocent expression yet the complete opposite time she had, Makoto felt his body heating up because of her, and her beauty and everything she implied that they'd be doing together. No matter what, Yumi always made Makoto happy.

"Then, Senpai. Allow me to take care of you..."

Makoto slowly pushed Yumi down onto the bed, and got on top of her so they could have their passions together.

* * *

Makoto, at midday had been called by Serafall. He went towards her office in the Underworld, since she was too busy to come back to the mansion. He walked towards the young woman's office, going through the large building that held many men and women. He guessed they were apart of either Serafall's Maou business, or her business as a magical girl television star.

Either way it didn't matter.

But he couldn't help keep noticing that there were several posters around that had Serafall and even Makoto in magical outfits, girls and boys for the different genders. He didn't even remember a time he posed for them.

He made it to Serafall's office room, and lightly rapped on the door.

[My Ma-tan!? Is that you!?]

Makoto could hear the excitement that was literally rolling off the young woman, and wondered what was going on. Even if he was almost afraid to open the door, and go inside to see what actually was happening.

Summoning his courage, he responded with a "Yes, it's me." and he heard a large relieving breath.

[Then come inside my cute Ma-tan~ I wanna see Ma-tan here please~]

Makoto didn't know what she was going to be doing, but he opened the door.

As soon as he did, a young woman was thrown towards him while squealing "Iyaaaaa!" and Makoto caught the girl in his arms. But while catching her, his hand landed on her large breast. Her eyes went towards Makoto's own and she began showing a trembling lower lip.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." His eyes took in the girls features, seeing that it was Rossweisse. "Rossweisse-san! Y-You're here!"

Rossweisse pulled away while showing a shy expression on her face.

"Y-Yes well, Odin-sama!" Rossweisse turned angrily towards him, the tears dangling in her eyes. "W-Why did you push me towards Makoto-kun exactly!? I almost fell on top of him!"

Odin stroked his large beard happily.

"Fufufu, what's going on Rossweisse? You suddenly seem so sad, could there be something going on?"

"Y-You can't do that!"

She complained, but Odin looked past Rossweisse towards Makoto.

"By the way, Queen of Serafall, how many girlfriends do you have?"

Suddenly, Rossweisse's eyes began to water while turning away and bit her lower lip.

Makoto didn't quite understand what was going on with her.

"Erm, why does that matter about anything?"

"Because I just want to know~ You know, Rossweisse here hasn't had a boyfriend in all of her life. You could say that the age of her, is the same as the years she's not had a boyfriend."

That...triggered Rossweisse.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! Y-You're always saying that! B-B-B-B-B-B-Boyfriends have nothing to do with this at aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall! I want a boyfriend that has a bright future ahead of him as well! A-And even someone like me can have one too!"

"I don't know, you are getting on in years..."

"Waaaaaah..."

Makoto didn't know what the hell he just witnessed, but he saw Rossweisse break down in tears. He placed a hand on her back, and stroked it gently.

"Hey, please don't cry, there's nothing to worry about at all."

"But I don't have a boyfriend and Makoto-kun has lots of girlfriends and I can't even obtain a single one! I'm going to remain a virgin my entire life, and live alone as a spinster!"

"...What's a spinster?"

Serafall hadn't come across such a word before, so Makoto clarified.

"A spinster is someone that is an unmarried woman, usually referring to an older woman who's past the age of marriage. Though I don't get how someone could be past the age of marriage, you can marry whenever-"

"That's me!" Rossweisse cut him off with a whine. "I'm the spinster! I'm so old now that no man is going to ever look upon me and be aroused! I'm exactly like Odin-sama says! Even Makoto-kun has a lot of girlfriends and I've never had a boyfriend while everyone else around me has had a massive amount of boyfriends and girlfriends!"

"And Makoto-kun there isn't a virgin either~"

"Odin-sama!"

Makoto berated, feeling as if he was just rubbing it in Rossweisse's face now.

And it seemed to work as she cried even harder.

"Makoto-kun's not even a virgin either?! A-A younger man than me is already sexually active!? I want a boyfriend who I can do ecchi situations with! But no, I'm like this, with no boyfriend at all, and I'm going to be alone forever and ever! I'm going to be a spinster who owns a lot of cats named Billy, Jemima and Clarice!"

Makoto thought " _That's oddly specific for cat names she said during a rant._ " while seeing her body shaking around and shed even larger tears than before.

She then continued her ranting.

"And I'll always watch everyone around me being happy! I'll see all of my fellow Valkyrie's marry strong heroes, and I'll be left all on my own for the rest of my life! I'll die alone like everyone always says I will!"

"Now, I'm sure you're not going to die alone Rossweisse-san..." She turned towards him with large tears escaping her eyes. "Ooh Rossweisse-san, don't listen to him, Odin-sama is being mean for an unnecessary reason."

She just sobbed, and fell against him. He didn't know how to respond, so he petted the back of her head whispering sweet words into her ear to comfort her.

"Aaah, Ma-tan the defender of cute girls~ And cruel Ojii-sama, picking on Rossweisse-chan, that's not cool at all~" Serafall sang out, jumping up, and showed her serene smile. "By the way Ma-tan, because you're here, I've got a favour to ask, it is about these two...one's cute and ones an Ojii-sama~"

"I thought so…"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm the Ojii-sama now that never got the chance to be a wife!"

Rossweisse sobbed into Makoto's arms, so he petted the back of her head once more.

"Rossweisse-san, she was calling you the cute one, and you'd have to be a man to be an Ojii-sama."

Rossweisse looked up towards Makoto, her eyes truly were wet with hard tears she was shedding. It affected her more than he actually thought would be possible.

"O-Oh, really…? Makoto-kun, a-am I cute, and not a spinster…?"

She looked so desperate, Makoto couldn't help but hold protective feelings over her.

"N-No, you're not a spinster, a-and yes, y-you're very cute. D-Don't listen to Odin-sama, he's a pervert who likes messing with people. You can take your own time to discover a man you wanna be with, don't rush into anything you don't want, okay?"

"Okay..." Rossweisse composed herself the best that she could, and coughed into her hand, drying her eyes. "N-Now, Odin-sama, if you've finished doing...w-what you've been doing, we have important official business soon."

"Aah yes, that's right Rossweisse, more important than your lack of a boyfriend." Rossweisse looked away while biting her lower lip and looked afraid. "It seems, you young man, are most interesting. Serafall was just telling me how you're entering the Rating Game despite not even being a Middle Class Devil."

Makoto looked on as Rossweisse showed her smile as well.

"Yes, it was surprising. But as soon as we heard, Odin-sama came straight away."

"He...did? Why is that?"

Odin walked closer, and examined Makoto's eye, the one that he got from Azazel.

"Remarkable, it is similar to my eye. Did Azazel boy give you that?"

"Eeeh, yes, that's right. But..."

"It's remarkable, huh. Well, I am also interested to see the Queen of Serafall move forward. I am aware that you're aware of what you are, yes?"

Rossweisse drew a blank, but Makoto furrowed his eyes.

"Yes, that's right, but why are you..."

"Once upon a time, we had met you know? Fufufu, it was fun back in the old days."

"Old days? Odin-sama, Makoto-kun is 15 years old. When did you meet him? When he was a baby?"

"No, it was the time that you had a boyfriend...wait, that didn't happen."

Rossweisse released a few sobs while putting her hand over her mouth, so Makoto patted her back once more gently and comforted her, she really did appreciate how she was being defended by the young boy.

"Don't be mean to Rossweisse-san."

Odin rolled his eye.

"Either way, I am interested to see you fighting in the games. I am most interested to see how you'll react with others. Including that of the Heavenly Dragons, I have heard you've swayed the Heavenly Dragons before, and are even dating one of them and the Otouto of the other. You have a most interesting future young man, I can't wait to see it...say, how about you and Rossweisse get together?"

""O-Odin-sama!?""

Makoto and Rossweisse both suddenly become flustered, and Odin couldn't resist even more.

"But, it would be perfect. Rossweisse usually talks about you Makoto-kun, and she's an attractive woman, isn't she Makoto-kun?" Makoto blushed lightly, but didn't answer. Odin's finger went towards Rossweisse's breasts, but before he could get closer, Makoto slaps his finger away. "My, what a man, even slapping a Gods finger to protect Rossweisse? Fufu, well that's okay too. You're just protecting your woman."

""She's/I'm not my/his woman!""

Makoto and Rossweisse yelled at the same time, but Odin weighed his hands like scales.

"Seems perfect to me though~ Maybe you should just get married~"

Rossweisse's bottom lip crumbled and Makoto blushed brightly.

Serafall, having enough of the antics, came between them.

"Ma-tan has to propose to me after all before a newcomer~" Makoto's cheeks intensified with redness. "That's right, my Ma-tan. Why you're here. You see, these people need to make it to their hotel. But I'm busy right now, could you send them to their hotel for me please? I'll make it up to you later~"

"Sure, I can do that for you Sera-tan. I'll do my best."

Serafall showed a brighter smile than before.

"Cool, thanks my Queen! Don't worry about Odin-chan, he's just a prude or something~ He's probably jealous that you're young and he's like old or something~" Odin looked annoyed by her words, but Serafall stuck out her tongue happily. "You're all acting weird, Ma-tan. Do you think Odin-chan is acting weird?"

"I think he's acting as a bully towards Rossweisse-san."

Makoto spoke his mind, Rossweisse nodding again and again in desperate agreement.

"Hohoho but I'm just setting up Rossweisse and Makoto-kun here~ Why can't I do something like that as well~?"

"Because you're embarrassing Rossweisse-san like always! She's trying to do her best, and you often tease her for no reason! Start being nice to her!"

"Hohohohohoho~ You truly are a brave man to yell at a God about such things. I could obliterate you with a single finger, you know~?"

"You try and I'll take your soul!"

Serafall threatened, Odin chuckled as a response.

"No worries, I wasn't going to do anything. I was just admiring how he was defending his woman."

Makoto and Rossweisse were going to yell...but, they stopped, and just looked away from the other.

"Well, that's neither here nor there. So, why don't you go and do something for me, Ma-tan and take care of these people for me~ I'll consider it a very good thing for me and I'll owe you, which you can receive in anyway that you like~"

Makoto's thoughts turned slightly dirty as he imagined Serafall 'repaying' him but then shook his head, muttering "I'm not Onii-chan." and turned towards the others, as Serafall handed him the papers he'd need, the place of the hotel and other things, he was just glad that he had memorized various things about the Underworld for him to actually do this.

"Yes, I'm ready. Would you like to follow me?"

"Are you gonna take us to a love hotel for you and Rossweisse~?"

Rossweisse's bottom lip trembled while Makoto stared at him, hard.

"I'm taking you to a regular hotel, if you'd prefer one of those, I can make the arrangements."

"Hoho, a sense of humour~ Then lead the way to our hotel young one~"

Makoto nodded, looked at Serafall who winked towards him, then he turned his head, bowed at the pair of Northerners, and then walked out of the room with Rossweisse, and Odin following after the pair of them.

* * *

When arriving there, Makoto checked them in at the desk, and got their keys for the room. Or rather, it was their cards.

"You'll be staying on the top floor in the penthouse suit, Odin-sama."

Makoto said, handing over the card.

"Yes, thank you young one. You're much kinder than I remember you were. Hahaha, the old you would have just told me to get lost~" Makoto cocked his head, but the old man showed a toothy smile. "It doesn't matter lad. But thank you for leading us here. Rossweisse."

He called, turning towards her.

Responding, Rossweisse stiffened her body.

"Y-Yes Odin-sama?"

"Since it is midday, I'm going to go and drink."

"B-But, it is only midday! You can't drink at this time of the day, can you!?"

Odin stroked his chin while smirking.

"I can. Didn't you see the bar over there?" True to what he said, there was a bar at the far corner of the hotel lobby. "I'll be there for a while. I can even see Azazel boy being there, and even Sirzechs boy as well. I'm glad, I'll go and hang out with those young ones, and teach them how to drink and about oppai as well!"

While laughing like a perverted old man, Odin began walking towards the bar, Makoto stared on with confusion.

"W-Wait..." Rossweisse called but Odin walked off. "Eh...Odin-sama...eeeeh..."

Rossweisse seemed lost on what she should be doing at a time like this.

Makoto himself looked on as well with a worrying face.

"Rossweisse-san, I'm sorry about Odin-sama, and how he treats you, he shouldn't be doing that to you."

Rossweisse hangs her head downwards, and sits down on a nearby couch. Makoto walks over, and sits down near her, seeing how she looked exhausted, and felt even more sorry for her than ever before.

"No, please don't be worried, Odin-sama is always like this. I shouldn't expect anything different."

Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

He really didn't like the fact that Odin kept taking advantage of her and her personality as she was a kind woman. Yet Odin seemed to use her for nothing at all, and treats her terribly, and he didn't understand why he did.

"O-Oh, Rossweisse-san, since the last time we met, I've been working on a new magical spell." He clicks his fingers, and shows some papers towards Rossweisse. "Here, look at these. Since you're more expert on magic than me, I thought that this might be a good theory on how everything works...but I'm not sure, is it any good? Or is it bad?"

Rossweisse looked at the circles and the theories before her, and examined it clearly.

Her eyes went over the research and knowledge, and then after a minute or so of thinking about it, she turned to Makoto with a wide eyed expression.

"Y...You made this all by yourself?"

"Eheh, I've been working on it for a while now, ever since you began teaching me about magic and such. I thought that it would be nice if I tried my own. So, is it good? Bad? Terrible? I wouldn't be surprised if it was-"

"Amazing!" Rossweisse announced happily. "The spell itself seems so simple, but the complexity of it, and...for a beginner, you do have a knack for magic it seems Makoto-kun. I'm very impressed with all of this. Makoto-kun, this is quite amazing for a beginner, I'm so proud~"

Makoto showed a larger than life smile on his face.

"Really, Rossweisse-san? You like it?"

Rossweisse looked towards his face, and then blinked when she realized that her eyes dangled on him for longer than she wanted. She averted her eyes, and felt her cheeks slightly turning pink.

Was it because he showed he was quite smart?

Was it because he defended her from Odin before?

Was it because of something else?

She didn't know the answers, and right now, it didn't seem to matter at all.

Her eyes went back towards Makoto who continued to smile towards her.

"Ma-Makoto-kun, in the Underworld, d-do you know of any 100 yen shops?"

"100 yen…?"

"Yes, I have always wanted to visit one from the Underworld."

"Eeh, yeah, I think there is..." He looked towards a piece of paper and looked over the different types of shops. "Aaah yes, it isn't that far. Do you want to go to it?"

"Normally, I would refuse because of Odin-sama, but he's..."

"And then the maid sat on my lap, and she cried out happily!"

"...he's currently in the middle of being a pervert."

She finished off, seeing him laughing with Azazel and Sirzechs in some drunken stupor. She sighed at the sight, and looked down at the ground. Makoto could feel her uneasiness as well, so he adopted a kind face.

"Hehe, it must be hard having a boss like him huh...I know Sera-tan can be challenging sometimes, but she doesn't drink or anything like that..."

"He's very challenging. But I wont give up...even if he keeps mentioning my boyfriend situation...either way, what I want to s-say is, w-would you like to accompany me…?" Her eyes looked nervous, and when he went to reply, she waved a hand in front of her face nervously. "I-I wasn't asking you out on a date or anything! T-That would be most improper! I-I was just wondering if you...w-would like to go with me…? You seem to have a sensible head on your shoulders so I thought that you would like to go as well…?"

Makoto couldn't deny right now that she held a cute expression that appeared on her face, she looked delectably adorable at this point, he could have even died of happiness at seeing her shy expression.

Not wanting to let her down, Makoto put on a manly face.

"I'd love to go with you Rossweisse-san, lets go and have fun, okay?"

"...Y-Yes, let us go and have fun together."

Rossweisse seemed quite nervous for reasons Makoto couldn't understand.

But he decided to do what he could to make everything better for her, even if it was for a while so she could forget her troubles.

"My, look at this, it is super cheap! M-My, I'm having a hard time expressing it! Everything here is for 100 yen! I can't believe it! No, this is simply amazing, I am excited right now! Makoto-kun, we could buy one of everything and have much money saved over! But, then we could buy two of a few things that we would like...yes, this would be for the best."

Rossweisse cheered, as Makoto awkwardly followed her around. She looked as if she was a kid in a candy store. Makoto had to admit this was one of the first times he had ever seen someone excited over something as simple as a 100 yen shop but she also looked cute, so he decided to let her do as she liked.

Realizing the kind of situation he was in, Makoto followed Rossweisse who seemed to be in Heaven right now.

"Makoto-kun, look at this, I could spend over 1000 yen in a shop like this...it is so magnificent, that I could die happy. I wish that there was a shop around like this in Valhalla."

"Oh? There isn't?"

Rossweisse shook her head.

"It isn't bad, but good are hard to come by sometimes due to the expense. Why can't things be cheap like this…? This is the best kind of experience..." Her eyes drifted to Makoto who listened intently. "I'm sorry, this must be very boring, accompanying me when you probably have to prepare for your duties as a Maou-sama's Queen, and even joining the Rating Games?"

Makoto shook his head.

"No, this is rather good, I want the distraction. If I stress too much, I might stress so much that I'd cost the match. Besides, I find it fun to see you happy about 100 yen items. I can't recall a time when I've seen others be this excited."

Rossweisse moved closer to Makoto, and put her hands together.

"You have to understand the value of money Makoto-kun! These types of lands, people can afford a lot, but in other places, it is hard! Even then, I'm glad that I found someone to talk to that doesn't want to remind me that I haven't had a boyfriend in my life..."

"Why is it a big deal if you don't have one?"

Makoto's question was met with a sad smiling Rossweisse.

"When I was younger, everyone around me always went on dates, while I spent my time studying. Everyone thought it would be funny to mention that. But even then, thanks to my hard work, I got my job of being Odin-sama's personal Valkyrie."

"...Maybe this is rude, but he doesn't give you much respect, does he?"

Rossweisse adopts a sadder looking face, making Makoto feel sad about it.

"That's the current world I live in. It is the best kind of job that I could have. Even if others call me Odin-sama's servant girl. I still am doing the best that I can and doing everything to send money back to my mainland."

"That's why you have the job and take Odin-sama's crap?"

"Basically. B-But even if it is a small salary, I'm going to do my best for Odin-sama and the rest of my country...even if the others look down on me...my position is very good, wouldn't you agree Makoto-kun?"

"It's good yeah, if only the God-sama treated you kinder."

Rossweisse held a hand to her mouth and allowed a titter to escape.

"Well, thank you Makoto-kun. I have to confess, this is the first time that I've spent time alone with a boy before. I haven't ever done anything like this. It is an oddity for someone like myself. I didn't think I would be able to do it, but here I am. I'm strangely proud of myself."

Rossweisse was smiling, seemingly having accomplished something that Makoto wasn't privy too. Even then, he continued to support her while showing a wide smile on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you're proud. You've got many things to be proud of Rossweisse-san."

Rossweisse, rather than saying "Thank you." just looked towards him, and Makoto was shocked to see that she was blushing. She held some redness on her cheeks. He didn't quite understand why, but she was blushing towards him.

"I-I suppose so." She averted her eyes, and then drew his attention somewhere else. "Oh, look at this. Isn't it wonderful Makoto-kun? This beautifully decorated plate is only 100 yen. There's nothing above 100 yen! Isn't that fantastic!?"

Makoto chuckled at the sight of Rossweisse's movements, and decided to just follow her once more. Rossweisse on the other hand, couldn't get the thoughts of what he said out of her mind, and she kept it to herself for the moment, wondering what was going on inside of herself right now.

* * *

By the end of the day, Makoto ended up carrying a lot of her bags. She ended up getting two of everything in the shop. He didn't exactly understand why she'd need all of the things, once over, but he wasn't going to deny her either.

"I'm sorry, I've lumbered you with most of the bags."

Rossweisse apologized but Makoto shook his head.

"It's okay, I'm a Queen after all. My Rook strength helps out quite a bit."

"I see, it must be nice being a Devil." Rossweisse looked on fondly. "...By the way, maybe I shouldn't ask...no, I shouldn't ask. Never mind."

"No, what were you going to say, Rossweisse-san?"

Rossweisse looked reluctant to say anything.

Makoto on the other hand had a guess.

"...Ever since Odin-sama was speaking about me in the past, you've been curious, right?"

"The thoughts crossed my mind."

She agreed, so Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"Honestly, I don't know much of what he was talking about. Maybe we did meet in the past, and I don't understand a few details about it. Even then, Odin-sama's probably referring to that fact that before I became a Devil, I wasn't a human...or maybe I was, I don't really understand much of the process of it. Though I'd have to be at least a little human...even then, it seems like I'm not a normal person~ Even now, I'm having trouble coming to terms with things I don't remember..."

He then explained to Rossweisse what he currently knew about himself.

He didn't have a reason to hide it right now. He knew that Rossweisse would be alright with it.

While listening, Rossweisse was immensely surprised, but then she bowed her head.

"...You know, I've heard a legend among my people, from a time ago. I'm not exactly sure how long ago it was, but I remember that there was once a kind Evil Dragon that spent time with Odin-sama, and did a lot for my country. I wonder if there's a connection between you and this myth…?"

"Heh, if it was, it would be amazing, right Rossweisse-san?"

Rossweisse showed a slight smile.

"Yes, it would be. And today has been the most enjoyable time I've had in a long time. Thinking back on my life, I wish that I had taken more time to spend time with people my own age. Then again, if I did that, I wouldn't be able to have met the people around me and I might have never met you...o-or anyone really."

"Hehe, I'm glad to have met Rossweisse-san as well~"

Rossweisse briefly blushed while they entered an elevator together.

"Y-Y-Yes well, d-don't y-ya forget...ooh..."

"D-Don't ya…?"

Makoto noticed something seemed off with her dialect all of a sudden.

"N-No, don't f-forget about t-that don't ya...ee-eheeh don't ya f-forget now..."

"Hehe, is that the dialect of your home?" Rossweisse nodded shyly, and embarrassed. "It's kind of cute, Rossweisse-san~"

"N-No, it isn't cute, it's terrible. I-I sound bad, p-please don't wonder a-about that..."

The elevator arrived at Rossweisse's floor, and they walked out together. While walking towards her room, they stayed silent, but a comfortable silence. It was better than an awkward one, Makoto was dead sure on that.

Once arriving at her room, Rossweisse opened the room, and invited Makoto to come inside. He did so, and walked inside. He got the aroma of Rossweisse immediately hitting her nose. Maybe she sprayed it when he wasn't looking or something, because he found smell her and she smelled pretty good.

Looking around the room, it wasn't all that big. It held her bed in the middle of the room against the wall, and also had some decorative pictures around. The bathroom was at the right of when walking through the door to the room. It seemed enough for Rossweisse, as she looked pleased with the room.

Rossweisse asked him to place the bags in the nearby closet so he did. He turned towards her, seeing her taking off her armour. His eyes bulged slightly at the sight of her doing that, but realized she had an undershirt on, so he breathed a little easier.

"Thank you for today, Makoto-kun. I felt like a normal girl...probably the only time in my life where I've said that for certain."

"No, thank you Rossweisse-san, it is good to not think about stressing stuff every once in a while. And we can do it anytime you'd like~ When you want to forget Odin-sama and his ridiculous commands and other things like that."

He replied earnestly, making Rossweisse smile.

"Definitely, during the Rating Games, I'll be cheering for you the best, Makoto-kun. And during any other time as well, since Makoto-kun was so kind to me."

Makoto's smile grew at her kindness.

"Thank you, Rossweisse-san, it means a lot. And while it might be a pipe dream, I'll try my best to make Odin-sama be kinder towards you."

Rossweisse continued to smile as did Makoto.

Somehow, they felt a little closer than they did before. Yet, Rossweisse couldn't deny that she felt her cheeks slightly reddening.

* * *

"Now, Makoto-sama, you're going to be making your debut soon." Ravel said seriously, fixing his collar. "For this, we're going to have to do our best to show your best foot forward. We'll be dealing with the enemies that come forth...and also, you'll have to show yourself to be just as capable as any High Class Devil that's there."

Because today was the day, Makoto was getting dressed by Ravel. She knew which colours, and what not to wear for the day of the party as it was. Though Makoto didn't know what he should do while getting there, he knew Ravel would support him and he couldn't even deny that he was all the more happy,

Makoto looked at his outfit, chuckling awkwardly.

"I don't know, this isn't me Ravel-san. I know that I'm supposed to be looking all spirited, and...this tux just doesn't look good on me."

"Don't be silly, you look good Makoto-sama. And Serafall-sama was going to have you dress in an outfit that would have showed off….ahem, various assets of yours, and I don't think that it would have been good."

Makoto felt embarrassed, now, knowing what she would be doing. It is the thing that Serafall usually does.

"Ehehe, that's Sera-tan for you...that's how she always is. Even then, I don't know, this just seems...ehehe, I don't know if I can walk around in this outfit for long periods of times Ravel-san. I might be more uncomfortable than before."

"I know, but it has to be done Makoto-sama. Don't worry, I'll support you right away and everything we're going through, I'll definitely support you even more."

Makoto looked upon Ravel, seeing her determination.

"I have to thank you Ravel-san. This wouldn't be possible without you."

Suddenly, Ravel's face became slightly flustered.

"N-No, it isn't a problem at all! I'm just being me...a-and, that's...d-don't worry about it Makoto-sama! I only want to see your progression and o-other things of that nature! S-So, please do your best in everything you do!"

Makoto continued to smile at the young girls flustered face.

"Yes, of course. With you supporting me Ravel-san, I know that I can do anything. You're the best kind of manager that I could have hoped for."

Suddenly, the young girls face became bashful once more.

"...Makoto-sama, I might not be the most powerful member of your peerage, but I'm definitely going to show my strongest sides, okay?"

Makoto's hand went to the top of Ravel's hand, and petted it softly.

"Yes, thank you Ravel-san. I'm sure we'll be able to pull off many things together."

"Exactly! I know that we can do it...honestly, it is nerve wrecking though. I'm actually going to be doing things in the games. I, didn't do anything for Riser-nii-sama. He always just had me there as fashion."

"Well, I'm going to depend on you Ravel-san. I hope that I can."

Ravel's face turned to surprise.

Riser never depended on her.

But now, Makoto was. And she was glad. She wanted to be useful, no matter what else happened. That's all she wanted.

"Y-Yes, Makoto-sama, I'll do my best!"

"Thank you, Ravel-san. I'm glad that I can depend on you. You've got more knowledge on how the games are conducted than myself. I'm going to have to rely on your knowledge on the games as well. Because truthfully, I'm nervous on the game ahead. Sona-senpai is a very intelligent woman, and I know that she's probably smarter than myself-"

"Even if she is, we're all together Makoto-sama. Remember when we faced Zephyrdor-sama? We all pulled together for that, and we can do the same thing here, in the games. We wont know the full rules until we enter the games itself. And even if it is, we'll adapt to the games ahead, and continue doing what we need to do. Do not worry Makoto-sama, we're all going to support you. Speaking of support." She places her hands on his collar, and fixed it. "There, you look presentable now."

"Only presentable huh?"

Ravel turned her head to the side shyly.

"...You look good Makoto-sama, please don't try and embarrass me."

"I'm embarrassing you?"

"Sometimes you do…b-but, you're also sweet, so it doesn't matter all that much Makoto-sama. Anyway, we are soon going to be leaving with Sona-sama since we're at the same home right now...even if they are the enemies..."

"Tonight, we're fellow guests, aren't we Ravel-san?"

Ravel nodded her head.

"Tonight we aren't enemies. Speaking of enemies though, I have been hearing some noise that Sona-sama has apparently been in talks with Azazel-sama for some reason, and I don't know what they are about..."

"Sona-senpai and Azazel-sensei have been talking?"

"Apparently so. But what this endeavours, I cannot ascertain right now. But if it is Azazel-sama, then I can only presume that Sona-sama is taking measures far too much. Perhaps she's worried about us and is asking for help...no, maybe it is a matter unrelated. And knowing Azazel-sama, he wont tell us what it is that they have been talking about. He's a man of many mysteries."

"Indeed. Whatever it is, we'll just have to repel them all, you know?"

Ravel showed a good spirited smile.

"Yes, you're right Makoto-sama. For now, since you're ready, we should be going to meet the others."

"By the way, Ravel-san."

Makoto called as Ravel was going to turn.

"Yes, Makoto-sama?"

"It's just, you look really beautiful tonight."

Ravel's cheeks burned as red as Millicas' hair.

"M-Makoto-sama, y-you're doing it again, embarrassing me."

"Hehehe, I'm sorry Ravel-san, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything~"

Makoto's apology was met with a blushing Ravel. The girl poked her fingers together shyly, and walked out of the room.

Makoto nodded to himself, and walked outside together with the dress wearing Ravel.

* * *

As soon as they got to the courtyard, Makoto was bombarded with a few women in dressed. Asia wore a lovely pink dress, and Irina was wearing a beautiful white gown, he thought for a second it was a wedding dress, but snapped his eyes back when realizing it wasn't. Millicas wore a red dress that showed off some of her curves, and Kalawarner shamelessly wore a dress that exposed a good amount of her cleavage, Elmen on the other hand went the more modest route, and wore a simple yet effective dress. Koneko also wore a cute dress that fitted her form very well.

All the girls even wore makeup as well. They all looked very beautiful in his eyes, he couldn't be more happy. And he even saw Tiamat waiting for them patiently. He couldn't deny that she also held a mysterious aura around her, he never could quite figure her out.

"My, everyone's so beautiful~"

"Ma-chan!" Irina cheered happily, and ran over, hugging Makoto around his head, and brought said head to her bust. "There, Ma-chan. You can use my boobs as a pillow as well. But my, Ma-chan's looking very handsome~ Speaking of handsome..." Irina leaned down and overlapped Makoto's and her own lips at the same time. When she pulled apart, she blushed slightly. "Ma-chan, I'm ready when you are."

Knowing what she was referring to, he held a small blush on his cheeks, but Irina held onto his hand tightly. Asia came over to Makoto as well, and dusted off her outfit.

"Makoto-san, me too. I'm ready for Makoto-san too."

Asia pressed her lips to Makoto's own and held onto his other hand. She then held onto his other hand readying herself for whatever was going to happen.

While they held hands, Makoto's eyes caught the stiffness of Koneko.

She seemed to be off.

He didn't understand what was going on with her.

Something clearly was happening, and he knew that he'd have to take care of her somehow. But he didn't know what he was going to do, since she didn't tell him.

"Then we're waiting for..."

Before he could finish, Sona and her group came out. Sona and the rest of her peerage were dressed to be more smart than anything else. But they also had their charm. Even Sona's high class dress looked to be top notch, and while it revealed little cleavage, it still showed some of her womanly curves.

Makoto saw that Saji was checking her out, which he had given up ever trying to stop him from doing that and objectifying Sona without her approval.

"Sona-senpai, it seems like we're going to be travelling together."

Sona inclined her head, moving closer.

"Yes, I would have to thank Tiamat-sama here for taking us."

Tiamat raised her large Dragon head.

"I am only doing it for Makoto, no other reason."

Sona put on a surprised face at the tone she used.

"I see, either way, I am pleased right now. Thank you for taking us." Tiamat turned her head to the side, and merely allowed them access to her back. "Then, everyone, let us board Tiamat-sama."

With Sona's words, everyone got onto the large Dragon and soon took off.

The high-class high rise hotel that was being used as the meeting place for the party was located in a wide clearing within a huge area of forest that was on the edge of Gremory territory. Since they had to go there, Makoto and the others rode on Tiamat's body. Makoto himself rode on Tiamat's head and could see all of the views of the Underworld.

Since Makoto was riding with the Sitri gang, Makoto could see Sona behind him and their eyes locked with one another's. Since they would be having a Rating Game, they technically were enemies, but he didn't know if he could see her as such.

* * *

Upon arriving in the large car park where Tiamat was going to take them, everyone got off the Dragon's back, and landed on the ground. Her large Dragon eyes ran over everyone that was around, looking directly at each of them.

"Then, this is where I'll leave you. I've got some duties to fulfill here."

Tiamat's words made Makoto smile, as well as Sona.

"Thank you, Tiamat-sama."

"Y-Yes, thank you Tiamat-san."

Sona and Makoto gave their thanks to the large Dragon. She then spread her wings, and took into the air, and flew away. Makoto felt his makeshift peerage crowd around him and Sona's did the same thing.

Then, they were led by the hotel employees who had come to pick them up at the sports grounds…and they got into an expensive-looking limousine.

The dress-wearing Irina and Asia sat down next to Makoto and Koneko hopped onto Makoto's lap, as well as did Millicas who cuddled him tightly around his waist. Everybody from the Sitri family sat in the back of the limousine, besides Sona who sat rather close.

While brushing his face, Ravel who sat opposite Makoto, gave a smile.

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?"

Makoto smiled softly, but then Sona coughed into her hand.

"I'll say it now then, I'm declaring war on you, Hyoudou-kun."

Everyone's eyes shot towards her, they were gobsmacked.

"S-Sona-senpai?"

Makoto didn't know what to make of her sudden aggressive words.

But Sona looked on towards him, and didn't show any signs that she was going to be backing down.

"I said, I'll be declaring war on you and your group. Because for the sake of my dreams, I'll be fighting you as hard as I can, and I want you to do the same thing. If you can't, then say now, because I don't want you to hold back on me. Even if we're from the same school, and you are my Onee-sama's lover, and I her Imouto, I will not hold back against you."

Makoto saw how Sona truly was speaking from a place of caring and understanding, but also had her dreams on the line.

He even saw the resolution of the other peerage members that she had as well.

Even then, Makoto knew that she wouldn't accept a half hearted declaration, so he built up the courage that he held deep within him, and said it while showing his confidence on his face for the young glasses wearing woman.

"...Yes, I understand, I wont hold back either. I realize your dream is to build a school that doesn't discriminate, but I can't hold back my feelings either. I'll do my best against you, and I wont allow your pride to be tarnished either, as well as my own. This is war Sona-sama."

Makoto said it as strongly as he could.

Sona appreciated the strength of his resolve.

Upon hearing that, Sona nodded her head.

"I didn't expect any less Hyoudou-kun. Our match approaches soon, and when it comes upon us, it is going to be a match like no other."

Makoto nodded his head, as Irina raised her fist.

"For my Ma-chan, I'll thoroughly display my powers! Even if it is against Sona-senpai as well! I can show everyone my feelings and thoughts! And Ma-chan is my King, so sorry Sona-senpai, you're going to have to lose!"

Sona chuckled slightly.

"I didn't expect anything different, Shidou-san, I do hope you plan on continuing your support of Hyoudou-kun there."

"Yes, of course! Ma-chan is my love after all, I'll do everything to make Ma-chan thrive and shine as the King he is meant to be!"

Sona showed a rare smile on her face, as did the other Sitri members. Makoto showed his smile as did the others of Makoto's peerage, they weren't going to back down now. They were going to be strong and win their fights.

* * *

While they were talking, the limousine arrived at the hotel. When they came out, they were welcomed by many employees.

"My it is so big Makoto-san."

Asia commented, the blonde and black haired boy nodded.

"Yes, it is huge. I've heard there's supposed to be a few important people here...I just hope Sera-tan doesn't embarrass me."

Millicas could see why Makoto would think like that.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, even Serafall-sama knows when she has to be serious."

"Yes, but Sera-tan has a knack for embarrassing me as well."

Millicas couldn't disagree with that.

"Either way, we wont know until we get there. Please follow me."

Everyone did as Millicas said, and followed after the young woman.

They entered inside like that, and once Millicas confirmed us at the front desk, they went into the elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor." Makoto looked towards the others of his group, and smiled. "Don't worry everyone, just do your best. Even I am nervous right now. But, with everyone behind me, I'll do my best and I hope you girls will as well!"

"Yes Makoto-san, everyone here is going to do their best for you!"

Asia's words relieved Makoto's body. But Elmen had a thought she couldn't understand.

"But, wont we be looked at differently because, technically Makoto-kun isn't a High Class Devil? I know that some people are against it already so..."

"People can be against what they want." Ravel waved her hand in front of her face. "They don't have to accept it, they have to accept that the Higher Ups have accepted this outcome. They don't believe in Makoto-sama and the rest of us, that's why we have to hold ourselves with dignity and honour as well. And I am sure all of us can do that, right?"

Everyone agreed with what she was saying, Millicas turned her nose up.

"Though this party is mostly for the Devils families than us, we'll just be there as a formality. Technically, we represent Sitri and what not….or do we represent Leviathan because Serafall-sama is Makoto-san's Master…? Either way, we are here so lets make the best impressed that we possibly can make. Even if people talk to us, even if they ask difficult questions, we'll just have to do our best, you know?"

Makoto could understand and was secretly happy that Millicas was being as responsible as she was being.

"Thank you Millicas-san everyone takes your words to heart." He noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Koneko was being unusually quiet. "Koneko-chan? Is something wrong?"

Koneko looked towards Makoto, and shook her head, even though he could see that she wasn't speaking the truth.

"...I'm okay."

He knew that was a lie, but he didn't know what was bothering her.

And he didn't have time to ask since the elevator pulled up to the top floor. It opened and they all stepped out to meet a beautifully decorated hall.

On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of Devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat. The ceiling had as expected, a huge chandelier. Asia seemed mesmerized by the large chandelier, and so did Irina as well.

[Ooh.]

Everyone noticed Makoto's entrance, and breaths of wonder were let out. Makoto himself stood there, looking as dignified that he could. Serafall at the front of the stage saw her Queen enter, and yelled "Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! He's here and cute as ever!" which embarrassed him greatly, but he didn't let that show on his face, and he merely walked forward with the others.

He also saw Odin and Rossweisse at the front. Rossweisse and he locked eyes briefly, and offered one another small waves before shyly looking away. Odin caught and elbowed "Your future boyfriend~" making Rossweisse narrow her eyes towards him.

People around the area, couldn't take their eyes off of Makoto, and some where nice. And some weren't at all.

"So that's the Queen of Serafall-sama..."

"He's quite adorable..."

"I heard he's in the tournament and he's a Low Class..."

"How could that be..."

"He must have cheated his way here because of Serafall-sama..."

"Yes, he did something like that..."

"He's such a cheater…"

Makoto heard the whispers of the others in the room and didn't let his face drop, but Millicas held a sour face.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, show them why you deserve to be here just as much as everyone else. And you're no cheater, they just are jealous that you're doing something they couldn't do, and that's use your brain."

Makoto was happy for the support of Millicas.

"Yeah, I'm going to show everyone here Millicas-san." Millicas reached her hand and held onto his own tightly. "H-Hey...Millicas-san..."

"Makoto-sans my fiancée, according to my parents, so lets show them why you are."

Makoto smiled, and walked forward together with Millicas and the others.

"Uuuu, Makoto-san..."

"Don't worry Asia-chan, I'm here."

"Y-Yes, but this looks amazing for a venue!" Makoto sweatdropped at Asia's excitement. "Just look at everything here! Looking at the large ceiling's, and the floors that look like gold! We could marry here, and be so happy together~ So, Makoto-san, how about it? Do you want to get married here?"

"I thought you wanted an outdoor wedding Asia-chan?"

Makoto joked back, Asia adopting a shy look which looked so cute Makoto thought it was criminal that she looked so adorable.

"...I'm being difficult, huh..."

"No, you're okay Asia-chan, we can have any venue you'd like."

"Then lets keep searching for the best one!"

Makoto smiled, as Ravel stepped forward.

"Okay Makoto-sama, there are many Devils that wish to meet us all. So lets do rounds, okay?"

"Yes, I'm ready Ravel-san."

"Then please follow me."

Makoto was glad that he had Ravel with him, otherwise he'd be lost in these kind of situations. Since these Devils had it drilled into their skulls since birth, he was worried on what he was supposed to do at this point in his life.

For that reason, Makoto ended up being led around by Ravel as they circulated the floor. The training he had done for this turned to be a great thing indeed. Because of that, he managed to meet and greet people, even if they were people that were sceptical about him being there in the first place.

As they made rounds, Makoto looked towards the crowds, and up to the place Serafall was. Her eyes never left him as he walked around, shining with pride. That's how he knew he would be able to get through this, even if he had to truly try his best, he'd do anything to make Serafall happy, and even this was what she wished, so he did his best.

However, as they walked, he continuously saw that Koneko was becoming increasingly more distant, so he kept his eyes on her as well to make sure that she didn't leave so quickly, or would get herself into trouble.

He didn't know why, but he could tell that there was truly something going on with her.

Then, as he walked, Rias, dressed in a lovely red piece, walked over together with Ise, and her peerage. She overlooked Koneko briefly, seeing how Koneko 'betrayed' her, then turned back to Makoto.

"Makoto, you're doing amazing, I've heard that there's something going on here. People have been saying sour things, but don't worry about what they saw. They don't understand what you are, and they can say what they want."

"Yes, thank you Rias-sama. I'm just going to do this for my King."

"That's a good way to say it, Makoto. Also, now that you're in the games, I can't wait for our Rating Game. Also, I hope you win against Sona. She might be my friend, but I also have to cheer for my future Otouto in law, don't I?"

Makoto's, and Ise's cheeks turned embarrassment at what she said. But Rias just winked happily.

"R-Rias-sama, that's..."

"Oh, don't worry. Ise and I will have fun together. And speaking of fun, I hope you all enjoy the party. And as I said, don't let the little shits that have been saying bad things towards you get in your way of being a good person and a good Devil."

Makoto smiled as did the others, and Rias went away with her peerage. Makoto smiled towards Akeno and Yumi and even Gasper as well as they passed. Ise looked towards Makoto with pride and he smiled right back kindly.

As they walked around, Ravel leaned closer.

"You're doing very well Makoto-sama."

"Ehehe, thank you Ravel-san, I'm trying my hardest."

Makoto replied earnestly.

"It shows as well, it seems that most seem impressed with you. I can hear the whispers. By the way, it seems that Onii-sama's Rook, has come to see your Onii-sama."

"Onii-chan..." His eyes drifted over to see that in fact, Isabela from Riser's peerage had attended and was speaking with Ise. "Ooh, do you think that she has a crush on him or something~? That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Ravel shrugged her shoulders.

"Either way, it is good that they are getting along. Speaking of Onii-sama though, ever since Ise-sama did what he did, he wont leave. He's in a similar condition to Zephrydor-sama that Millicas-sama managed to beat down."

Millicas showed a cute expression on her face.

"Yes, that's right, I am also sorry about what happened during that time. But he did need to stop so I am not sorry for that."

Makoto looked towards Millicas, shaking his head.

"No, you don't have to be sorry Millicas-san, he was the douche that said and did rude things towards you. But since you're kind, it is kind of cute~"

"Makoto-san..."

Millicas muttered, but Makoto petted her head kindly, making her cheeks turn slightly red.

Makoto then continued walking around and speaking with various people who gave praise and their anger about his position now, but he ignored the angry ones, and accepted the kind ones from the nice people who supported him…

* * *

That was until Serafall went to the stage.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Makoto cringed.

"...No."

Makoto didn't want to do it.

He knew something was going to happen, and he didn't like it at all.

But Serafall clicked her finger, and a spotlight came from the skylight. Makoto watched on as Serafall brought out a mic, and he felt terrified. He knew what she was going to do, and he didn't want to go through with it.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! It's time to show your sexy talents with your singing skills!"

"...Please don't make me..."

Makoto didn't want to.

He looked towards her with fear.

So, when seeing that he wasn't moving, Serafall rushed over, and looked happy to be alive.

"Come on Ma-tan! Lets do this together!"

"I-I don't want to though..."

"Don't be cute Ma-tan, this is for me and you now. We've got to show how we're the best couple in the entire universe. You know? I want to show everyone that I am the best King and you're the best Queen. So follow me my sexy peerage member~"

She took Makoto by the shoulders, and pushed him onto the stage.

He looked over the crowd, and felt like crying. He didn't like being the centre of attention, nor did he like it when Serafall put him into a compromising position such as these.

"Well, Ma-tan! Lets do this!"

"S-Sera-tan, this is..."

Serafall waved her hand without a care.

"Don't worry your cute little butt about it Ma-tan. It is fine, this is going to show the Underworld your singing abilities! And then the old farts can't complain that Ma-tan has a good voice too, right Ma-tan?"

"I actually don't think my singing talents or lack thereof have anything to do with my talents as a King."

Serafall either she didn't hear him or she ignored him as she put her arms outwards. From beneath her, a magical circle appeared, and her clothes glowed. Her shirt disappeared, as she twirled around, and the same for her skirt. From her hands, she gained her gloves that she wore sometimes, and then the magical girls outfit appeared, and her wand appeared in her hand as well as her hat.

"I'm Magical Girl Levia-tan! Hehehe~"

She giggled out happily, putting her fingers in a peace sign by her left eye, and winked with said eye, the men falling over from cuteness.

She then grinned happily at the sights before her, seeing that others were looking towards her with lust in their hearts for her.

"Ma-tan, it's time for you to transform for me! Time to become a magical boy!"

"Uuu, do I have too…?"

Serafall nods her head strongly.

"That's right Ma-tan, you have to become Magical Boy Ma-tan!"

Makoto felt like crying right now.

He couldn't take such things.

But Serafall continued to grin and leaned her body closer, and cupped the boys face.

"Ma-tan, do this for me, and I'll make a sacrifice, I'll have a threesome with you and...ugh, Gabriel."

"S-Seriously!? Y-You can't just say that!"

She continued to grin wildly.

"That's right my Ma-tan, I'll do it, so transform for me~"

Makoto cried and did as she asked, knowing she wouldn't let it go. Like Serafall, he twirled around, and his clothes disappeared. While spinning, Makoto's own hand which had a Dragon's head there (resembling what Serafall said his father's head looked like) and a blue version of Serafall's outfit appeared, albeit he wore shorts rather than a skirt, and a hat with blue ribbon contrasting Serafall's pink one appeared.

He turned to the ground, and mimicked the same pose Serafall did with her fingers, and winked, trying to not desperately cry.

"I-I'm M-M-Magical boy Ma-tan! At your s-service Sera….eeh, Levia-tan!"

The women looked on and massive blushes erupted. Akeno's eyes turned lustful while she muttered "Fufu, he can be my Magical Boy anytime he wants in bed~" in a lustful tone, and the others looked on with blushes all their own, thinking how cute Makoto looked.

"Good, with my magical partner here! Lets lift the spirits of everyone Ma-tan! We're going with our new theme!"

He sniffed "This is hell." but no one heard him, holding up the mic to his mouth.

Irina on the other hand threw her hands up.

"No! I can't let Ma-chan suffer alone!"

"Neither can I, Makoto-san, I'm coming!"

Serafall saw Irina rush to the stage with Asia. Like the others, the girls went through the transformation as well, and wore yellow for Asia, and light brown for Irina, magical girls outfit like Serafall's, and grabbed mics.

"Yes, well done you two! Lets do this all together! Ma-tan, you begin!"

Makoto was thankful for them, and looked towards Ravel, Kalawarner, Millicas, Elmen, and Koneko, but they all shook their heads, he muttered "Traitors." and raised his hand to his face, as the music came on.

"F-Fighting evil b-by the moonlight..."

"Winning love by the daylight~"

Irina sang while hugging Makoto around the neck, Asia smiling away happily as she joined in.

"N-Never running from a real fight~ She is the one named Levia-tan~"

Asia seemed pleased while thrusting her hand towards Serafall as if introducing her, while Makoto was trying not to die at that moment from embarrassment.

Serafall jumped upwards, and then started swaying on the stage, followed by Asia and Irina and Makoto who did it unwillingly.

"I'll never turn my back on my friends~ I'll always be there to defend~ I am the one on whom you can depend~ I am the one named Magicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal..."

"Magical Girl Irina-tan~!"

Irina posed happily with her new wand shaking.

"Magical Girl Asia-tan~!"

Asia also did a cute pose while spinning the wand in front of her.

"M-Magical Boy Ma-tan..."

Makoto mimicked the other twos posing, hearing the cheers from the crowd, he knew this was a fresh hell like he couldn't believe.

"With secrets powers and friends new to me~ I am the one named Magical Girl Levia-tan~"

Serafall finished off, and then the theme kicked in, so the girls, Makoto and Serafall all began dancing to a dance routine that Serafall made them memorize, which included shaking their upper bodies by leaning forward, and then thrusting their hips from side to side, making the girls skirts wave around which caused the men to squeal, and the girls squealed at Makoto's hip movements.

"She's so adorable! Levia-tan's always in my heart!"

"I love Magical Girl Irina-tan! She's amazing!"

"Magical Girl Asia-tan for life! I live for Asia-tan!"

"Magical Boy Ma-taaaan! I wanna marry him!"

The crowds shouted that, and other things like that towards them, Makoto felt like crying.

Koneko watched on, genuinely smiling at the sight. She looked so glad, so happy that they could enjoy these times.

" _Mako-kun...I'm enjoying this, thank you...for enduring embarrassment for this…_ "

Koneko thought to herself, genuinely enjoying the performance.

But then she felt a snake slowly sliding up her body. She didn't make a movement, knowing what this was. It slid all the way up her body, and reached her ear. She didn't even make a movement of fear or worry at all.

"Itssssss time to go Neko-chaaaaaan~ Or somethingsssss gonna happenssssss~"

The snake hissed in her ear, and she nodded.

She took one last look towards Makoto, and saw him dancing while shedding a few tears.

" _For Mako-kun, I'll protect him with my life._ "

She vowed deep within her heart, and moved backwards. She didn't want to be seen by anyone else, so she moved slowly. In ways, she was glad that others were distracted right now from the performance that Serafall and the rest were doing.

As she was walking out, Makoto's eyes scanned over the crowd, to see the fleeting form of Koneko.

Because she was so small, it was hard to notice her.

But he managed to, see her form leaving the area.

And the worries that he felt before for the young girl, were becoming real.

He knew for definite, something was off, and he couldn't have her go, knowing something was wrong.

Before she disappeared, a stray tear fell from her eye, he could tell that much with his new vision.

"Koneko-chan..."

Worry settled deep within him, and he chased after her, going through the crowds, Rias and Ise also noticed something wrong and went after him as well to see what was going on.

* * *

Walking through the forest, Koneko followed the snakes orders, and went where she was supposed to go. Through the forest, and through the trees, she followed the directions. Regret for what happened filled her heart, leaving without saying anything, but she wasn't going to regret when getting there, if she could protect Makoto, then she was going to do so.

However, as she neared a clearing, she heard aggressive voices.

She didn't understand, so she walked closer, and came through the clearing.

Appearing there, was Orochi, Gren and a new woman who seemed to be talking with one another.

An Onee-sama type with large breasts.

But the girl knew who she was.

Koneko was very familiar with who this was.

"...Onee-sama."

Indeed, it was true.

Kuroka, was stood there, with Orochi, and Gren, and all their eyes, cast down towards her.

"Well, it's been a long time, Shirone."

At that moment, Koneko thought her heart stopped.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're getting into the nitty gritty parts now! But as from the last chapter, Koneko did what Orochi wanted to protect Makoto, and followed her, only to find Kuroka there. But what is she up too? Makoto and Yumi had a lovely moment together in bed, and Rossweisse came back! She's back for a little while, and she and Makoto spend a good chunk of the chapter together, leading onto the future as well. And even Ravel and Makoto had a small moment together as well. Sona and Makoto have declared war on one another, and aren't going to hold back on the other. And Serafall, being Serafall, did what she loves to do and embarrass Makoto. Props for those who recognize where that song came from.**

 **Anyway, next time, it's a battle of Dragons and cats!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	53. The Evil Dragon and the Neko part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Blake2020; Thanks very much!**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Thank you, glad that you liked it!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Indeed~**

 **weslyschraepen; Yeah, perhaps.**

 **Nivek Beldo; She does yeah, she has such a fickle heart, and it is hard for her to express her feelings. Indeed, both Yumi and Makoto have a cute relationship don't they? Well, thanks! She surely is yeah, she's kicking her habit. Hehe, she surely wont back down from her promise indeed~ Yeah, this is going to be big alright~ And thanks!**

 **Justin D; Yeah, Rossweisse is adorable to do such things, isn't she? Well, you never know who is going to win, the others might have a surprise in stall. Yeah, that sounds interesting.**

 **Yoga pratama; They will do~ Thanks! Ooh he probably was~ It's going to be, something. Who knows. Well, he might do, in front of people or not, I don't know yet~**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Well, he could be. Kuroka surely is pissed. Indeed, it is going to be rather quite the fight huh. They're gonna be sprinkled through the story, I have ideas on when it is going to come about. And thanks, here's some more!**

 **Guest; Yeah, that could be fun. He only becomes involved when something bothers him, it would be rather fun to do a story like that.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Yeah, they do go through quite a bit huh. We'll have to wait and see~**

 **Tohka123; Thank you! It is yeah, and we'll see some resolution to that in this chapter. Serafall doing her thing, that's Serafall for you~ And thank you!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! Tips huh. Well, as long as he progresses as a character, has importance, and things like that, I think that's a good starting point.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; It surely is yeah! Kuroka's gonna be doing a few things. They surely are yeah, they aren't going to hold back. No worries, and thanks!**

 **Sungazing; Thanks very much! Glad you like it! Thank you~ Hehe, I think he has some fun moments~ Yup, indeed~ Yeah, Makoto does care very much for Ise, and wishes to help him through all of his life and what not. Indeed they do. Hehe, they will have quite the dynamic between them. Hehe, glad that you like her~ She surely is yeah~ And thanks! Yeah, that's gonna be interesting. He is the Queen~ They do have a good bond together, huh~? He surely is yeah~ She could be, we'll have to wait and see~ There are some intense battles going on here. Thanks very much! Yup, she was yeah, Elmen all along~ And thanks! She is yeah, but she wont~ And thanks! Yeah, we'll see more going forward. And thank you very much! And yeah, a few misunderstanding's have occurred alright~**

 **Silver crow; No worries~ Yeah, that seems pretty cool to me, thanks for the idea! Hehe, that would be funny~ It would be yeah. Thanks! He surely did yeha, they'll have a weirdly fun dynamic between them. Yeah, it's going to be a ride. He might do yeah, we'll have to wait and see, it could even be considered a weakness of his or something.**

 **Cf96; Thank you very much!**

 **Jakeros; In a good way~ Yup, they surely are. I've never read much of that so I can't comment~ Yup, he is. They don't have to be Shotacon's, they can just like Makoto as a person. Sorry, Akeno's with Makoto. Eeh, because they are, I'm not gonna change it now.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Evil Dragon and the Neko part two!**

She had decided.

Kuroka had decided enough was enough.

She wasn't going to allow Orochi to try anything. So, while the others went to the party, she had tailed them secretly in her Princess form. But when she saw the snake that was going to Koneko's form, she knew that Orochi was by.

Hiding from others, seemed simple.

Hiding from Kuroka, was a whole lot more difficult.

She turned back to her normal form and used her Senjutsu. She searched around the area, and it was difficult, she wasn't going to lie. Orochi had hidden herself very well, but even then, Kuroka was an expert in Senjutsu that could be said that she also could be considered a master in her own right as well.

So with her ears twitching and her body shaking, she continued looking, until she finally found the place that she was needing to go. She felt the faint aura of a Dragon, two in fact, so she walked closer. Even if they were powerful, they didn't feel, as powerful as they should be. In fact, Kuroka thought that even with their normal levels of power, they were a good High Class Devil power, but nothing more than that at all.

Kuroka went to that location, and she came across a grinning Gren, and a happy Orochi. She twirled around at the sight of Kuroka, and then gave off a wink towards the Nekomata that tightened her eyes upon her.

"My, it seems you've come back, I'm so happy Kuroka-chan~"

"...Orochi, it seems you're doing well."

"Hey! I'm here too you bitch!"

Gren complained angrily, but Kuroka ignored him and had her attention solely on Orochi.

"Orochi, you think I'd let you take my Imouto like that away from Mako-chan and the others? You've got another thing coming. Especially if you're going to use her as a battery or something stupid like that. You've got some nerve, haven't you bitch?"

Orochi seemed to be pleasantly happy at that moment, and twirled her fingers around happily.

"That's right, I've got nerve~ Shall I sing the Hannah Montana song about it? I like it."

"No, thanks."

Kuroka growled angrily, jumping upwards to meet them. Gren went to take an aggressive step forward, but Orochi put her hand out, saying "Remember who's in charge Gren-chan." making him back away with annoyance.

"But, why are you denying us Kuroka-chan? We're not going to kill your darling Imouto. I even gave her an offer she couldn't refuse~ This is her choice after all, so what's going on with you exactly~ Why do you loo so down in the dumps~? Wouldn't you do the same thing? To snatch away Koneko-chan in the dead of night to take her away from that annoying bitch Rias-chan? Wouldn't you do that?"

Kuroka at first was going to deny it…

But honestly, she probably would want to be with her younger sister again like that, if it wasn't for him…

For Makoto.

He, and he alone, is the reason why she wouldn't do that.

"She's got Mako-chan, she loves Mako-chan, I'm hardly going to split them apart now."

Orochi showed a genuinely surprised face.

"That's adorable~ So, that's how it is? Well, the lord being disturbed by people like you girls, nah. He doesn't need it. He has his family, that's all he needs~"

"He needs people like you huh? People that would go against his wishes. You know, for calling someone your lord, you truly don't grasp what it means to have a leader, do you?"

"Well, maybe so. But didn't you kill your former Master?" Kuroka felt a pang inside of her. "That's right, how did that story go again? You killed your former Master, and then abandoned your Imouto with the Devils for her to be killed. Couldn't that also be considered a dirty move by you my Neko-chan~? And you're speaking as if we're the dirty ones. We never abandoned the lord, we were forced to leave and be separate, that wasn't our choices. And now, unlike you, I'm bringing our family back together on Apep's orders. So, wouldn't it be fine if you don't get in my way or anything like that?"

Kuroka felt another pang inside of her heart.

It hurt, because it was the truth.

She hated that about Orochi and the others.

They could take the truth, and use that in a very hurtful way.

And Orochi in particular, like the venom she secreted, she also could be very poisonous with her words and her ways. Even though she seemed like a cheerful young girl, she wasn't anything like that when it came to things she wanted.

"S-Shut up, what you say and what happened are different things! I did that to protect Shirone you bitch!"

"Protecting her? Or yourself?" Kuroka's eyes narrowed. "You know, you went on a tangent about myself, and how we're doing dirty methods, we're doing it to punish the people who ever thought of hurting us. We were treated like animals, they forced us to fight in their wars, they caused us to nearly go insane, and you think we want this to happen? We would give anything to have it go back to the way it was before. Were we all lived together, and just be with one another. But those disgusting bastards took us away from our lives and we were treated as weapons! Well, weapons fire back sometimes, don't they?"

Kuroka's eyes narrowed even more, as Orochi stuck out her tongue once brushing her tongue over her teeth. The oozy liquid brushed over her tongue, and licked over her lips, as if she had just put on lipstick.

She then blew a kiss towards Kuroka who narrowed her eyes even more.

"Go on, give me a kiss Kuroka-chan, a kiss you'll never wake from hahahaha. Or, did you forget, as soon as my poison is in your system, you'll be dead within twenty four hours. Though maybe you might be able to be saved, but the damage to your lifeforce would be extreme."

"...You've always had a disgusting power."

Kuroka growled out, showing her anger on her face, she didn't even hold back for a second. She didn't like this person, in fact she hated her, and didn't want her around either. That, was one of the driving forces that Kuroka appeared now, so she could put a stop to this.

"No more disgusting as the power hungry Nekomata that even she abandoned a long time ago. I mean, are you even here for anything other than your own self value? You don't care about your Imouto, you abandoned her. We'll never abandon our lord, and saviour, unlike you, who abandoned your family. Though if you want to prove yourself to us, why don't you follow me now and I'll let Shirone-chan go? I don't care which one it is, either Nekomata is fine because you've both got fine Senjutsu. So, why don't you come with us now, and we can start using your powers to weaken our seals. So, what do you say?"

Kuroka looked on, and felt...torn.

If she went, she could protect Koneko for the moment.

However, she didn't know if she could trust Orochi to keep her word on leaving Koneko alone.

She didn't know if she could even trust Gren not to attack her younger sister and just take her anyway.

What was there to say that she wouldn't take her younger sister as well for two of them being together?

It made sense in Kuroka's eyes, though she was worried if she she didn't do anything now, then she was sure that Koneko was going to be captured. And now that she was closer, the fleeting power she felt, wasn't as evident, and she felt the power stronger than before.

She didn't think she'd be able to take both of them.

But in the end, even if she had abandoned Koneko, she loved her, and knew she'd be happy with Makoto, so Kuroka went to say "Fine..." but then a ruffling could be heard, and coming from down below.

Standing there, was Koneko, who's eyes went up towards her.

The Nekomata's shared a look between the two of them.

Kuroka could make out the hate and anger for her from Koneko, and she didn't blame her.

"...Onee-sama."

The voice sounded distant, and cold.

Kuroka inhaled a small breath then raised her head to the sky.

"Well, it's been a long time, Shrione."

At that moment, Koneko felt her heart stop, and Kuroka felt a pang of hurt deep within herself as well.

* * *

"Makoto!" No answer. "H-Hey! Makoto!" Once more, he didn't answer. "Oi, don't ignore Onii-chan here!"

Makoto, who was rushing towards the elevator looked behind him, and saw Ise, along with Rias coming after him.

He looked between each of them, then bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go and find Koneko-chan. I don't have any evidence, but I have a feeling that something's wrong with her."

Rias raised a hand to her chin and stroked it a single time in thought.

"I see...well, Koneko has been acting differently for the past few days. So I can understand why she...okay, Makoto. Ise. Lets go and see if Koneko is alright."

""Yes Buchou!""

The three of them walked to the elevator, and got inside. Rias hit the button to go lower, as Makoto took out his phone. Ise gave Makoto a curious look.

"Are you thinking of ringing her?"

"Tried, didn't work."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Making safety measures. I'm not going in stupid after all. Better to make plans and not need them than need them and have no plans, you know?"

He responded fast, Ise didn't know what Makoto was talking about.

While riding down, Makoto had a question for Ise.

"By the way, how did you see me go anyway?"

"Haha, it's because you're my Otouto, I'm always watching out for you. Besides, whenever you go out on your own, you seem to become hurt, and I wont let anything happen to you. Even if I have to give my entire body to Ddraig, even if I have to lay down my life."

Makoto looked towards Ise, and while frowning about the going out and getting hurt part, he smiled at the part where he said that he wouldn't let anything happen to Makoto. Even if he wasn't his true brother, even if they weren't even the same species before turning into a Devil, Makoto didn't care, and enjoyed the fact that he was treated so kindly by the man before him.

Ise, truly was a brother Makoto was proud to have.

And apparently, Rias also looked extremely happy right now.

"Awwww, Ise, if you wanted to get me into bed, you've said the right things. You are a good Onii-sama, though if you said that to just get me into bed then..."

"N-No, I meant every word of it!"

Rias leaned closer, and gave Ise a kiss.

Ise's mind was blown with a simple kiss, and was glad to be alive.

"Good boy, I'm glad. You keep being a good man for my future Otouto here, and I'll show you these puppies." She cups her breasts, and shows a larger than life smile. "See, these Ise? All yours, if you be a good boy from now on~"

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

Makoto looked on weirdly, and looked towards the open world of forest.

He wished that Koneko would be alright.

The elevator arrived on the first floor. After Makoto, Ise and Rias stepped out, they described Koneko to nearby Devils and asked if she had passed by.

Having discovered that Koneko had been seen by various people going outside, Rias hurriedly called forth a bat familiar and sent it out into the sky. They then waited in front of the fountain that stood outside the hotel until the bat returned.

"Don't worry bro, we'll get your loli back for you soon~"

Ise tried to lift Makoto's spirits, but he felt something different.

"I, don't want Koneko-chan to be hurt, Onii-chan. I don't want to show a weak side anymore to anyone of my friends. I already lost Iri-chan once before, and I couldn't save Asia-chan either, I don't want anything bad to happen to Koneko-chan because I wasn't able to save her...I don't want to fail Koneko-chan."

"Hey, we don't even know anything is up."

"Yes, you're right...but, why does it feel like deep inside of my heart, that there is something wrong? I, don't want anything to happen to Koneko-chan and if I can help it, I'll freeze anyone that tries to get in her way."

Ise didn't have the answers.

Neither did Rias.

Even Rias felt something was off with this.

She didn't want to admit that there could be something else entirely that was wrong. And if she was right, then she knew that it was dangerous.

After a little while Rias' bat returned.

"It seems it found her. The forest? So she's gone to the forest surrounding the hotel? And what's that...a girl with eight ponytails..."

"Eight...no, that's that girl that tried to hurt Koneko-chan that time! Hey Buchou's familiar, take me to Koneko-chan!"

The bat flapped its wings, and did what Makoto asked.

Makoto rushed through the forest, Rias looking towards them.

"Ise, lets go."

"Yes, Buchou!"

Rias and Ise started running after the bat and Makoto followed as well.

* * *

After they left the familiar places behind, Rias, Makoto and Ise ran through the forest in the dark night. Makoto was ahead of them, and Rias could tell that he truly was worried for Koneko. In a sense, that made her happy.

Not because Koneko was in danger, but because Makoto seemed to care so much that he was chasing after her, she knew that he truly did love Koneko and would always protect her no matter what.

After a few minutes of running, Makoto stopped, and hid behind a tree. His eyes went towards the girl before them, Koneko, and then Orochi, Gren and even Kuroka. His eyes wandered to Kuroka, wondering "What is she doing here?" in his own head, of course he didn't get an answer.

Ise and Rias rocked up a half a minute later, with the four there not speaking. They hid near Makoto, and watched on, seeing Orochi was smiling and that Kuroka was frowning, the same as Gren and Koneko but for different reasons.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Koneko looked disturbed by the girls appearance.

"...Kuroka-nee-sama. Why are you even with them…? Are they are allies as well?"

Kuroka's eyes turned darker than before, and she scoffed.

"Don't be silly Shirone, I am too cool to work with them."

Koneko didn't appreciate the jokingness of Kuroka's tone.

"...Always making jokes, even now. And you deny, being with them?"

"I deny it because I wouldn't work with losers~"

Orochi's eyes slit between the two of them.

"Ara, it's a reunion between Onee-sama and Imouto! I wish I had a real Imouto, but Koneko-chan, you've come as you promised. I'm glad. I'm so happy right now, I'll sing you an opera that you wont forget~"

Makoto looked on, and shared a look with Rias, and Ise, but they didn't understand what was going on either.

"...I came so you wouldn't hurt him. ...And I don't need an opera."

Koneko muttered the ending part, but the girl heard her loud and clear.

"Ara, yes, that's right. Love is such a beautiful thing~ But, I can sing pretty well, because I'm a pop sensation~" She opened her arms wide, and seemed to be going on a tangent. "Love is beautiful between two souls! To come back to the Dragon's like us, you're a good girl Koneko-chan, I'm proud. Now, why don't you come over to me, and we'll be going together."

"Hah! As if you'll be taking my darling Imouto, I'll be taking her nyaaa~"

Kuroka finished off with a smile. Makoto wondered about Kuroka now. He didn't know everything about her, but he had gotten to know her with the month they spent together while training, and still didn't know what she was doing.

"...Even if you're here, I wont go with you Onee-sama, I'd rather go with the Dragon girl to keep Mako-kun safe."

"To keep me safe?"

Makoto said a little loudly, walking out. Ise looked on, freaking out, and so was Rias as well.

But Makoto moved towards Koneko and looked on curiously.

"Koneko-chan, what do you mean "Keep Mako-kun safe?" exactly? What are you keeping me safe from exactly?"

Koneko didn't answer, she couldn't. She looked away shyly, as Gren looked towards the forest.

"You might as well come out, you can't fool a Dragon's nose. Hyoudou Issei, and Rias Gremory, both of your stenches are foul enough than anything else. So, why don't you come out now, and save yourself the embarrassment of trying to hide? We knew you were there all along, even that Onee-san cat did as well."

Gren's words coaxed Ise and Rias out of their hiding places. The pair stood near Makoto, who still was trying to get through to Koneko. But she wasn't answering, she was even shaking which upset Makoto even more.

"You damn Dragon, hows your boss that wants my Otouto anyway?"

"Aah, he's recovering nicely. He was hurt quite a bit from the attacks, and wounded him harsh. But what's this? Have you grown into a better Sekiryuutei than before?"

"More like weirdo perverted Sekiryuutei~"

Kuroka sang out, Makoto's eyes went towards the Nekomata before him, unsure of what Kuroka was doing. He didn't know if he should say anything, he didn't want to get either himself, or her, in more trouble than ever.

"That's the Sekiryuutei...yes, I've seen you before. Hey, it's me, pop sensation Orochi! You've heard of me, right? I mean, everyday young life, Junes~"

Ise's eyes clasped upon the young girl who twirled, and his eyes twinkled at the girls sight.

"Yes! Everyday young life, Junes~" Makoto, Koneko, Kuroka and Rias looked at Ise with a flabbergasted expression, he seemed to be getting happier though. "I thought it was you last time, but now this confirms it! With curves that even Buchou would have trouble keeping up with! Breasts that just wont quit, and your amazing singing talents as well! And your dancing skills are top notch! I'm so super fucking happy to meet you! Haha, I'm sorry for being weird, but you're the amazing girl with huge oppai who wears sexy clothes while dancing! I know who you are pop sensation!"

Orochi nodded happily while everyone else gave him a WTF expression.

"Finally, someone who knows me. I'm glad, you may have a signed autograph later on of me because you're a nice fan. I mean, geez. Lately everyone's been getting me down with their weirdness and saying they didn't know me, but since you do, you can become a Friend of Orochi-chan, it gives special perks~ It's an exclusive club, which means I wont kill you even if you get in our way~"

"Shit, that means we're fucking dead…I don't even know who this bitch is, and I'm terrified..."

Rias murmured to Koneko and Makoto, while Kuroka rolled her eyes.

But to mess with Rias, she showed a toothy grin like Princess would.

Rias' eyes turned suspicious on Kuroka, but Kuroka snickered, and winked towards her, making her feel fear deep within her core.

Ise though couldn't contain his excitement, and clapped his hands together happily.

"Really!? From the best pop sensation!? And even to become a Friend of Orochi-chan?! That's the best!"

"Fufu, yes that's right. If you're a good boy, I'll definitely give you a sighed photo of myself, I'm sure that you'll enjoy it."

"Yes, yes! Thank you Orochi-chan!"

"Ise!" Rias snapped, gaining more anger than before. "Don't forget, she is the enemy, stop trying to flirt with her."

Rias looked annoyed with Ise, and Ise looked apologetic at the same time.

"Buchou, I'm sorry! But that's Orochi-chan-"

"Why are you here?" Makoto cut off Ise, and looked directly at Orochi. "Is this another attempt at me? Or an attack on the powers inside? Though there's only two of you so it seems unlikely. And your leader isn't here as well."

Koneko noticed that Makoto said "Only the two of you." and she knew he must be referring to Gren and Orochi. Yet, he didn't refer to Kuroka as an enemy. She, didn't quite understand why that was honestly.

"No, I didn't come here to cause a war or anything. My leader-sama, we're not even here for you this time. There's another person we're here for." Her eyes went towards Koneko. "That girl, right there. She's going to be coming back with us, we need a good battery, and she's going to be my battery, and the rest of us."

"H-Hey, what did you just say!? Using Koneko-chan as a battery?! How fucking dare you!?"

Makoto's anger was reaching breaking point.

He could handle a lot of things, but when someone threatened someone he cared about, he wasn't going to hold back.

"Oh, that's just because I want to have her my lord. Don't worry, we'll come back for you. But didn't Apep-chan already say that he wanted to have that girl with us as well? Or did he not mention it? Either way, it doesn't matter much. Because you see, Koneko-chan has already agreed to come with us."

Koneko looked ashamed as Makoto, Rias, and Ise looked towards her, baffled.

"Koneko-chan…"

"Koneko, is she speaking truth?"

"Koneko-chan, is she?"

Koneko didn't answer them and began walking forward. Rias went to take a step, but Makoto stepped up, and got between them. Kuroka looked on, and her eyes turned kind, even if her face looked mischievous.

"You're not taking her."

Orochi cocks her head, while Gren shows a blood thirsty smile.

"Sorry my lord, but this time, you aren't exactly with a Maou or Dragon King right now. The best you've got is a weak Sekiryuutei to defend you. Heheheh, if that's the case, then I'm going to have to live happily for a while!"

"I don't need anyone to defend me Gren, I'll do that myself just fine thank you."

Gren laughed at Makoto's words.

"I'm glad to be alive at a time like this. To hear that from you my lord, but, do you want to make Orochi and myself your opponents? We're quite dangerous. Even with our powers mostly sealed, we aren't anything to laugh at."

"I'll make every faction my enemy if it means I can protect Koneko-chan!"

Koneko gasped, while Kuroka didn't show it, but she was smiling on the inside.

"...Mako-kun I..."

Koneko didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if she could say anything anymore. She felt so unsure, so lost. She was afraid to lose him, and she was afraid she'd never see him again, but she didn't want to lose him.

"I said that I wouldn't even care if every faction was my opponent, you're not taking Koneko-chan! Do you hear me!?"

"Yeah, you're not taking our comrade you bastard, and Orochi-chan who's adorable!"

Makoto gave Ise a half WTF face, and a half kind face.

Kuroka looked on between them, and rolled her eyes. Orochi on the other hand waved her fingers in the air, and a chance went through the forest. Like colour seemed to drain from the area a little bit. Orochi's eyes shined happily, and the men and women before her knew that she had just done something.

"Do you think a little change in space like this is enough to hold someone like me nyaaa~?"

Kuroka gave a playful smile, but her eyes were radiating her anger.

"You're troublesome Kuroka-chan, maybe I should just, kill you?" Orochi showed a daring smile, Kuroka showing one right back. "Ararara~ You're so cute~ Are you going to stand against me, who killed her Master, and wounded her Imouto's heart?"

Kuroka glared on, while Makoto felt sorry for Kuroka at that moment. But it didn't change the fact that she was here, and she was doing something that she shouldn't be doing. Makoto had to find out one way or another what the hell was going on exactly.

"...Buchou, what's going on? Why does it feel like we're in a different area yet we're not?"

"It's because that girl there, your damn pop sensation can control space. And from the way Kuroka is speaking, it seems like she might be able to do it. Well, if it is Kuroka, she probably could do it as well, and I have a feeling she's Princess."

"D-Don't be silly, Princess isn't Kuroka-san there, we'd know."

Makoto defended without even realizing it. When he did, he saw Kuroka giving him a secret wink, but he gave her a hard stare, wanting to know why she was there, and if Vali knew, and other things of that nature.

"Don't be so sure, she'd do it to torture me-"

"Why would I want to torture you?" Rias gasped at the realization Kuroka heard her. "Don't look so shocked, I have large cat ears, they aren't just an accessory or anything like that, you know? I can hear what you're saying you weirdo."

Rias narrowed her eyes at Kuroka, and wouldn't back down.

"...Shut up, you stupid cat."

"Nyaaaaaaaa~"

Kuroka growled in a low voice, something Rias recognized immediately.

Rias felt like her heart had been taken at that moment. She placed a hand over her heart, and looked worried on what was going on. She even felt her body shaking slightly at the sight that was before her. Somehow she thought that she would be attacked by Kuroka, and her eyes, looked like Princesses.

"Shit...she is Princess, I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks, she's an evil shit...she's fucking terrifying..."

Kuroka snorted, making Rias feeling scared right now.

Kuroka then turned back to Orochi with a grin.

"I wont be sealed in here for long nyaaa~ I'll even take you out~"

"Then what are you going to do? Gonna take your Imouto? You know, the one you abandoned~"

"Hey!" Makoto yelled back towards Orochi, making the girl turn back towards her. "You don't even know what happened, so don't speak about her like that. Until you have all the facts, you can't make judgements on people!"

Koneko still wondered why Makoto was trying to be kind towards Kuroka, it just didn't make sense to her.

"Well, lord, don't worry about such things. I have all the facts that I need. And one of them is that Koneko-chan agreed to come. So come on Koneko-chan, be a good kitten and come to me now. If you don't, you know what's going to happen, don't you Koneko-chan?"

Orochi showed a menacing aura, and so did Gren. Their Dragon auras surrounded their forms completely. Even Ise felt chills from them. Makoto on the other had his eyes glaring towards them and wouldn't stop either. Kuroka was the same, summoning her aura around her body, and wouldn't allow it to drop.

However, Koneko stepped forward.

"I understand, I'll go."

"Koneko! You can't just go with them and do as you please!"

"Geez, make it sound less like you own her bitch."

Kuroka muttered out towards Rias who glared right back.

Koneko looked towards them all once more, and then towards Makoto who kept getting in front of her.

"Mako-kun...you can stop protecting me now. You keep protecting me, and you don't have too anymore. This time, I'll protect you."

"Why would I ever do something like that? I'll never stop! But, what are they talking about…? What is this deal Koneko-chan?"

Koneko didn't answer, she didn't want to answer.

Rias went to move forward, but Orochi spat out some poison towards her.

"Shit Buchou!"

Ise grabbed Rias, and pulled her backwards. The poison hit the ground and while it wasn't as dissolving as Apep's water, the poison was corrosive, and did scorch the ground. Rias grimaced, as did Ise.

"What the fuck Orochi!?"

Rias yelled at the young woman who twirled her hair around happily.

Makoto on the other hand kept his eyes on Koneko and wouldn't let his gaze drop.

"Koneko-chan...tell me, what deal have you made?"

Koneko's body felt like it was going to take off into the sky. Yet she felt her heart weighing her down, unable to take the look that she was getting from Makoto right now. She, wanted to be with Makoto, and now, she thought that it would be easier if he didn't come, she wished he didn't come, so she could do this, so she could protect him.

"...It's no good Mako-kun. I understand Onee-sama's power, she's got power that rivals an Ultimate Class Devil. And those two up there...they were right, they are strong, stronger than us. Last time, we had a Maou-sama, and Dragon King with us. We don't have any of those, so I'll go with them so I can..."

She didn't finish and moved forward.

But once again, Makoto got in front of her, and wouldn't allow her to advance.

"I'm not going to let you go with them Koneko-chan! Even if there was a hundred of them! There's absolutely no way!"

"You know, you shouldn't have to worry lord." Orochi grinned. "She wont be treated badly, and she wont die. We'll just be using her essence, her Senjutsu for ourselves. It's really thanks to you that we got the idea in the first place. She unlocked her powers, because of you. We sensed it, and came up with the idea that she could be useful to us. So don't worry lord, we'll take care of the precious Nekomata-chan there. It might hurt, but that's fine for restoration, isn't it?"

"No, you're wrong! Koneko-chan's power wasn't unlocked so you could use it! And how dare you think it is fine to hurt her for your own deeds? You know, a few people have told me lately about you guys, and I understand what you are, and I even understand some of our history together, and I feel sorry for you all."

"That's perfect, then why don't you just come with us-"

"But what you're doing, is wrong!" Makoto yelled out, giving a protective stance of Koneko. "You hate the world right? I get why. If they truly did do that to make you go crazy and become a tool, then that's wrong! But, don't you see, that's what you're trying to do with Koneko-chan as well is equally as wrong!? And even hurting others to bring me with you back at the factions meeting...no matter which me it is, no part of me would ever condone such actions. Evil Dragon or not."

"Evil what…?"

Ise drew a blank face, as did Rias.

Koneko's eyes widened with realization.

"Mako-kun is..."

"My lord." Orochi cut her off. "I understand. These movements, we don't wanna do them. We didn't ever want to hurt others. Even if we're Evil Dragon's, we never wanted to cause mayhem, we wanted to live in peace, harmony. But then they decided to take us away and use us for their games, and their wars which we held no part of. After that, we were stained in blood, so we need to repay those who hurt us, the ones that caused our lives to be destroyed. They ruined us! And if we have to hurt innocents to get what we want, then so be it. Because, we were innocent once, my lord. And soon again, we will be."

Makoto didn't understand what she was talking about at the end.

But he could feel her deep emotions. How she was showing her tears through her eyes, how they ran down her face. And also, how her body was quaking. Makoto was slowly beginning to understand her a little more.

Orochi might have seemed evil, and perhaps to an extension, she was.

But in all truth, all she wanted was to be innocent again.

How she was going to achieve that, or how they were going to do whatever plan they were going to do, Makoto didn't understand.

But he also understood that what they were doing was wrong, so he defiantly stood before them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take Koneko-chan. Even if you've made a deal with her. I simply wont let you do this to her, never."

"But, Mako-kun-"

"No Koneko-chan!" He turned towards her, looking on with tears ragging his eyes, and Koneko's own heart felt hurt as well. "Tell me, what did she promise you?" Koneko didn't say anything, but her body shook, Kuroka looked down sadly and Makoto noticed that out of the corner of his eye. He moved closer. "Koneko-chan, tell me. What did she promise you? What did she say to you for you to sneak around like this?"

"Mako-kun, that's..."

Koneko's lips parted to say something...but, she couldn't anymore.

She felt her heart pounding with nervousness, with fear.

Makoto crossed the distance, placing his hands on Koneko's shoulder.

"Koneko-chan, tell me, what did she say to you? What burdens have you silently been keeping?"

Koneko's eyes began leaking tears, and she trembled hard. Makoto bent down towards her, so their eyes could meet one another. Her eyes continued to leak tears, as Makoto's fingers brushed under her eyes and across her cheeks as well.

"...She threatened me." Makoto's anger grew at that very statement. "...She told me, if I didn't go with her, then she'd hurt you...she told me, that she'd come for you, and hurt you...if I didn't go...and Mako-kun's been through enough already...he's been through too much already with losing an eye, being stabbed, beaten and obliterated down to his core...if they get Mako-kun, bad things are going to happen...you're going to be lost...and too many people depend on Mako-kun...no one depends on me..."

"What kind of crap is that Koneko-chan?!"

Koneko stiffened, as Makoto's eyes looked right at her.

"...Mako-kun I..."

"I depend on you!" Koneko felt shaken with those words. "Koneko-chan, you told me that you're going to become my Rook, well you are!" Rias looked at Ise, but he shook his hand, basically telling her to let it go, making Rias lower her eyes sadly. "I can't lose you Koneko-chan, I need you in my life! Don't go with her for me! She threatened to take me, what's new? They're going to do that regardless if you went with them or not Koneko-chan! And if they come for me, I'll deal with it! I did last time, and I'll do it again! It doesn't matter what they want to do, they aren't going to do it! And to threaten you when you've got a wounded heart...no, it is unforgivable. I wont let you go Koneko-chan, because I can't be without you Koneko-chan. Why would you think I ever could be? One of my two Rook's, is Koneko-chan."

"Mako-kun...Mako-kun..."

Koneko couldn't control the heart felt words leaking out of her mouth, and even the tears that came from her heart and soul.

Makoto embraced Koneko tightly, petting the back of the young girls head.

"Don't ever say you'll leave Koneko-chan, because I wont let you go ever. I'll never let you go Koneko-chan, so that's why, you have to stay with me. Even if she threatens you, I'll never let her take you, I'll never let anyone take you Koneko-chan, because..." Makoto's cheeks went red as Koneko's did as well. "...Because, I cherish Koneko-chan, and, I love you, Koneko-chan, don't ever disappear."

Koneko's eyes overwhelmed with tears, while Ise's eyes widened, to hear Makoto say something so intimate right now. He didn't expect it. In some ways, he admired that Makoto could establish his true emotions while he hesitated with Rias.

"Mako-kun...I love Mako-kun, I always want to be with Mako-kun, I even want to become Mako-kun's bride and have Mako-kun's children as well!"

""Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! You say that hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?""

Rias and Kuroka couldn't believe it and Makoto was left blushing, the same as Ise to hear that for Makoto.

"Yes, because...I want to be with Mako-kun always, I want to be a family, with Mako-kun, as his peerage member...and his wife as well. Even if I am small, I'll grow and grow and become Mako-kun's wife as well. The best wife I can...even if it is a little early, I want to be Mako-kun's girlfriend at least!"

Kuroka's eyes almost popped out of her comedic like, but Koneko looked super serious. Makoto understood her feelings, and placed a hand on the side of her face, and leaned towards her. His lips and her own met one another, into a serene and beautiful kiss. Even in the middle of everything going on, they still shared their love for one another.

"Koneko-chan, will you become my girlfriend? The only condition is, stay with me always."

Koneko cried even harder, but the tears were for the right reasons this time, for happy reasons.

"Y-Yes, I'll be Mako-kun's girlfriend, and I'll always stay beside him, as his Rook, as his girlfriend!"

Rias looked towards herself, and then Ise.

"Well, looks like I have to find another Rook, can't stand between true love you know Ise?"

"Y-Yes, I didn't think Koneko-chan would say such things..."

"Well, Makoto has been beside her since the beginning, and brought out feelings I never could. He brought Koneko's love out, when I brought her to him. I'm okay with this though. If Koneko wants to become his Rook, I can't stand between their love. Besides, he is a lolicon, so he needs Queen loli herself with him."

"I'm not a..." He looked towards Koneko who held an annoyed face, so Makoto stiffened his body. "I-I mean, yes, I am a lolicon."

Koneko nodded strongly.

"I thought that was the case all along...my boyfriend, and future husband is a lolicon."

Koneko said it shyly, yet with resolution as well while Makoto wished she didn't say that he was a lolicon so strongly.

Kuroka couldn't hide her surprise at everything that had been going down until now.

"Shit Shirone, who knew you had found such a man to declare as your future husband. Fufu, you're even ahead of me nyaaaa~"

Koneko didn't even want to know what that meant.

Orochi, having listened to it (and was highly interested as well being one of the reasons she didn't even bother to attack due to being caught in the romance of it all, she was that kind of girl) tapped her foot on the tree branch she was on.

"So, that's sweet. The Neko-chan might be becoming the lords future bride that's cute. But that's not why we're here. Koneko-chan, we made a deal, are you going against it?"

"I'm taking the deal, and ripping it apart, I'm staying with Mako-kun!"

Orochi showed a fearless smile on her purple poisoned lips.

"Then die."

With those cruel words, Gren jumped forward fast going towards Ise. Makoto noticed it and went to move, but Orochi wagged her finger and shot her hair towards him like a whip would, so he jumped away with Koneko, to defend her, which cracked the ground with such a strong force.

"Aaaah!"

Gren made it to the baffled Ise who tried to defend himself but couldn't, and tackled Ise with his Dragon claw showing itself dangerously for the young man, and threw him a fair distance away faster than Ise's eyes could see.

"Ise!"

"Haha, don't worry, I'll be taking care of him! I've always wanted to fight the Sekiryuutei in any era! I heard he repelled the strongest Hakuryuukou, well that's going to be fun. I wonder if he could repel the weakened me!?"

Gren grinned out, and rushed away towards Ise who was plummeting backwards.

Rias gasped, looking between Makoto, and the others, and the place Ise went, and was torn on what to do.

But Makoto looked at Koneko, who nodded, so his eyes turned back to Rias.

"Rias-sama, go and support Onii-chan, I've got this Orochi with Koneko-chan."

"What about Kuroka?"

Rias looked accusingly towards Kuroka, but Kuroka just grinned.

"She...isn't on their side." Makoto explained as best as he could. "Don't ask me how, but I believe her when she says she's not on their side. For now, we have to believe that. Even she, wouldn't hurt her Imouto. I know about family ties, Kuroka-san might be a lot of things, but a family hurter on intention, isn't one of them. She might be a naughty cat..." His eyes went towards Kuroka in a trusting way. "But, I happen to like naughty cats."

Kuroka's cheeks turned slightly red, as Rias sighed at the situation.

"...Alright, I'm going to go and support Ise. Please, don't die, whatever you do!"

Makoto nodded, and Rias flew off to go and see if she can be of assistance to Ise, somehow.

* * *

Flying through the forest, Ise tried to steady himself, only for Gren to appear with wild eyes, and slapped him with his Dragon claw showing, and hit him through a tree. Ise's body skidded across the ground and he winced in pain.

"What's wrong Sekiryuutei? The people like you in the past weren't this weak."

Ise gritted his teeth, and got off the ground though felt the pain from the slap. Even a slap from a Dragon, wasn't a good idea. He stood up, with a cut on his cheek, and from that, blood came down his face.

"E-Even if you try anything with me, I'll show you my fist! I wont let you take my Otouto away you know!? I need to pay you back as well! You came after my Otouto once, and even hurt him to the point that he nearly died! You even targeted our friends as well! I wont forgive you, so Boosted Gear!"

Though Ise summoned his Sacred Gear, the jewel inside didn't shine, and showed a blackish aura around it.

[…Partner, the Sacred Gear won't move.]

" _What do you mean, Ddraig!? Why is it like this at such a crucial time!?"_

Ise thought back to the Sacred Gear while Gren slowly moved closer.

[The Sacred Gear has entered an ambiguous state.]

" _Ambiguous!? Why had it become like that?_ "

[With that training, you reached a crossroad. I think the Sacred Gear will change with one more push, but I don't know whether that change will be a normal power-up, or Balance Breaker.]

" _In other words, my Sacred Gear has stopped before a crossroads, and is wavering between a normal power-up and Balance Breaker?_ "

[If you put it simply, yes. In a situation where the choices have multiplied, the Boosted Gear's own system is confused on which option to follow.]

" _So both the normal power-up and Balance Breaker look good to it?_ "

[Yeah. If it does a normal power-up, you may be able to achieve victory in a flash, but if a dramatic change isn't born inside you, you won't be able to attain Balance Breaker. But remember this. Right now, you only have a chance to attain Balance Breaker. The rest depends on you.]

" _Hey, Ddraig. Is it bad if I go for the power-up and leave Balance Breaker for next time?_ "

[You won't be able to grasp this state again whenever you want. It may be months or years before the chance comes again.]

"Well, your conversation with Ddraig was nice, huh. Hey Ddraig, remember when we last met? I remember, I killed a former host of yours, right? Because your host went mad, and then I had to butcher them as well."

"W-Wait?! You heard what we said?!"

Ise picked up on that, and Gren chuckled, making it towards the young man.

"That's right, I could hear it. You're going to be gaining Balance Breaker? Please do, I want to fight a good opponent. If not, then I'll just kill you." Gren raised his hand, and slapped Ise across the face, his body hit a tree, Gren yawned. "Boring. Come on, show me something worth all the trouble. Show me something that I can use."

Ise slowly got off the ground, and balled his hand into a fist.

"Even if I can't use the Boosted Gear, I'll hit you harder than ever!"

Ise ran towards Gren with his hand balled into a fist. Gren just stood there, and allowed the punch to hit him...and it did no real damage. Ise's hand dug into Gren's scaly face, but nothing happened. No bruise, no blood came out, no nothing.

"Really? You're going to attack me with a simple attack like that?"

Gren balled his own fist, and then embedded it into Ise's stomach.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaah!"

Blood erupted out of his mouth, spitting all over the ground. The shockwave of the fist blew away the areas ground as well, fracturing it. Ise was sure that either his rib broke or something else did because he felt a deep pain inside of him.

While hunching over, Gren's eyes went towards Ise, and he smirked.

"Such a pathetic existence. Why did Ddraig go to you anyway? What did God have in store for you? Haha, did you know, that you've been called the Weakest Host in History? While Vali is praised as the strongest? It must be bad for you, huh."

Gren twisted his hand in Ise's stomach, and a Dragon aura appeared. Using that aura, he blasted it while his fist embedded in Ise's torso, making Ise cry out and be flung away from him, slamming his body towards a nearby tree, and broke it down.

He fell to the ground as Rias arrived. She gasped at the sight, and turned her eyes angrily towards Gren. The young man continued walking towards the downed Ise, and balled his fist, showing his Dragon skin quite well.

"Did you know, out of the strength of the Evil Dragon's like us, mine is the highest? As in physical that is. I can hit harder than the rest of them. Though maybe I might be considered one of the weaker ones right now due to them having scary abilities. Like that Orochi back there, she can poison even your soul. If you even get infected, then it's game over."

Ise looked up, and his hand went to his stomach. He wasn't burned, but he did feel sick from the attack he gained from Gren. He went to stand, but his legs were wobbly. Even with the training from Tannin, he didn't think that he would be able to get through this…

But then it clicked in his head about Makoto, and how he could be used once more, and taken...and that fuelled his fires.

His body slowly lifted off the ground, trying his best to make sure that he didn't lose to this person.

"N-No...M-Makoto..."

Gren nodded his head with a toothy grin.

"Yes, that's right. Since he's here, and there's no one around, we'll take him, that neko, and even the other as well, and there's nothing you can do about it. You couldn't even face me like this, without your Boosted Gear, you're nothing Hyoudou Issei, and you'll die, nothing. Maybe, we'll harvest that Longinus of yours. If it is in the hands of a capable person, they'd use it to their full potential. After all, doubling 1 only makes 2. And doubling 1000, makes 2000, do you know which I'm talking about right now?"

He made it towards the downed Ise, and went to strike, but suddenly a blast came from the left, and hit Gren.

"Don't touch my Ise!"

Rias, her powers being full of POD looked on angrily.

Gren looked on with a bit of scratches on his scales.

"Impressive, so you aren't a weakling after all."

Turning from Ise, his eyes set on Rias who glared on.

"Look, I told you, don't touch my Ise. He might not be the strongest, but he's my Ise! And I wont allow anything bad to happen to him! So, why don't you just disappear you piece of shit!?"

Rias put her hands outwards, and her powers condensed down to softball shaped POD's. Though it didn't hold the same power as her usual attacks, there were more of them, and they were shot forward towards Gren rapidly.

Gren walked forward, and each of the softball POD's came for him. Using his hand full of Dragon aura, he slapped away the blasts again and again, leaving small scratches on his Dragon scales, annoying Rias.

"Maybe I should just obliterate you maybe? I wouldn't mind doing that just to you. You kind of piss me off anyway."

"Why do I piss you off!? I don't even know you that well you shit! If anything, you piss me off for trying to take Makoto away from us all! And even now targeting Koneko?! Why don't you go for Princess!? She's a twisted cow! And yet, she's still...you bastard!"

Rias growled angrily, as he came closer. She placed a barrier up but Gren tightened his fist, and using his great strength, broke through it, Ise's eyes widened in shock.

"No! Leave her alone!"

Ise ran forward towards Gren as he made it in front of Rias.

Rias allowed a multiple waves of her POD to erupt forth, but Gren tightened his defence, and it washed over him like water. Though it did leave small scratches, giving credit where it was due since she was actually damaging him slightly, it wasn't enough to stop him completely.

"Is this it!?"

His thunderous hands clapped together, and the pulse from that knocked Rias down onto the ground. Ise continued running and got behind Gren, tightening his fist once more, only for Gren to side step, and karate chop Ise's neck from behind, Ise's eyes bulging outwards, and he fell forward towards the ground.

Though he caught the young man's collar, lifting up him upwards once more and stared into his eyes.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Rias, looking on, got off the ground, and pulled out a knife. While looking angry, she turned the knife on Gren and stabbed towards his neck.

"Fucking die you shit!"

Rias' knife went down, but his scales were harder than she thought, and her knife bounced off his scales and stabbed into the ground, making Rias cringe with fear, the man tossed Ise to the side, and looked towards Rias with a WTF face.

"What the hell are you doing? And where did you get that knife from?"

"Don't talk to me you shit! And leave my Ise alone!"

Rias went to put her hands out, Gren grabbed her hands, and lifted her up. With a swing, he tossed her at Ise. The boy stopped in his tracks, and grabbed ahold of her body, and skidded across the ground while standing up.

They came to a stop, and Rias looked on.

"You're okay, my Ise?"

"Y-Yes Buchou, I'm okay."

Rias stood up, and looked towards Gren who advanced once more.

"Maou-sama, don't you quit!?"

"I'll quit when you're dead!"

Rias saw Gren move towards her at a blinding speed. She fully was going to attack him, but he was faster than she thought, and appeared in front of her. She gasped, and saw his fist going towards her, and she couldn't do anything…

But Ise got in the way, and received the blow, his blood coming out of his mouth, and he fell down to the floor.

"Ise!"

Rias cried, her tears falling down.

Gren took a few steps back, and smirked.

"This is weak. How could you even drive back Vali exactly? Why would Chelia leave the lord with you? You couldn't protect them then and you can't protect him now. You allowed him to turn into a Devil you stupid shit."

Ise didn't like it, but he felt what he said, and took it to heart.

He remembered when he heard Makoto died, he didn't like it. He remembered when Rias was in a bind, he didn't like it. Those times, he couldn't do anything about it. And right now, he felt because of how powerful Gren was, he couldn't do anything, and knew Makoto was in danger, along with Koneko and even Rias as well, and he was there, once again, unable to do anything.

"Y-You might know Makoto, I don't understand how...you say he's family, what family would do this!?"

Ise got off the ground on trembling legs, but Gren swatted him away once more while grinning.

"What family wouldn't protect their own family? We're bringing back family, you couldn't even defend yours. And if he dies...well, Chelia left him with the wrong person. You see, you're a talentless loser, and we Evil Dragon's are a new age coming, and you're not apart of that. That's why, I'll take your Boosted Gear here and now for our plans."

Ise looked on with a tremble.

He couldn't use his Sacred Gear, he couldn't win. He felt like all of his efforts, weren't going to work at all. He didn't believe he could win in the first place, and felt, afraid. He didn't believe that he could do anything for Makoto at this point and couldn't help the tears of regret fall from his face.

"He's wrong Ise!"

Rias shouted, causing Ise's eyes to snap towards her.

"Buchou..."

"He doesn't know what he's saying! I don't get it either, but Makoto was left with you, for a reason! You have enough power inside of you, you can protect him just as much as he does you! You came for me when Riser took me! You gave me hope when hope seemed far away! Ise, I know you can do this, and I'm going to be right with you!"

Ise's eyes flicked upon Rias, and saw her determination. Her eyes looked so confident...and then something clicked with what she said.

"Buchou. I think I understand a little what I was lacking in myself to attain Balance Breaker. I'm probably going to need Buchou's power in order to attain Balance Breaker."

"…I understand! If you're fine with me, I'll lend you my power! So, what do I need to do?"

Rias nodded even though she looked confused. Ise made up his mind, took a big gulp, and spoke.

"Please let me poke your breasts!"

At Ise's request, Rias became speechless and Gren gave a WTF face. However, after thinking a little, she spoke with a look of determination.

"…I understand. If I can realise your wish with that…"

"R-Really!? I can poke them!? I can really press on Buchou's nipples with my fingers!? It's really okay!?"

Rias pulled down her dress and exposed her bared front with trembling hands, summoning her breasts. Ise's nose bled while Gren looked confused by what was going on.

"...What the hell is going on? Why is she showing her breasts...is this the way Ddraig's host powers up?"

"Shut up! I need this! We all can't be battle freaks!"

Ise yelled back, Rias looking on with embarrassment.

"Well, she just whipped out her tits, and you're becoming horny in the middle of a battlefield...I don't know whether to pity you or laugh at you."

Ise ground his teeth angrily, and turned to Rias. He looks between the pair of breasts before him.

"B-Buchou! W-What should I do?! Which one should I poke first!?"

Rias rolled her eyes.

"I'm showing my breasts to a stranger, and you're asking which one you want to poke!? I really don't care which one! Do both if you want! I really want this over with already! Just do it now! I'm embarrassed right now! Please, just hurry up you idiot! My nipples are cold!"

Ise shed tears at her answer, and went for it. He aimed both his index fingers at each of Rias' breasts. Gren looked on and felt sorry for Rias at this time.

"Geez, you have the worst kind of Pawn."

"Ngh..."

Rias didn't know what to say as a response, sensing genuine sympathy from Gren and Ise felt like crying even more than before..

Then, after gulping, Ise suddenly moved forward his fingers as they aimed at the breasts, and pushed them deep. His fingers were wrapped around by her breasts, making Gren look disgusted, and Rias felt her cheeks reddening.

"…Iyan."

Rias let her voice leak out slightly, and because of that, inside Ise, something revolutionary burst open. It spread. Something vast took over his mind. Within the tears that wouldn't stop, he saw it. The beginning of universe.

[You attained it. You really managed to attain it!]

Ddraig laughed inside him and let out an innocent cry.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

The light returned to the jewel, and on the contrary began to emit a huge mass of red aura that it didn't have until now. The aura wrapped around his entire body, and Gren looked on with perplexity and confusion.

"Well, it is Balance Breaker so I should be happy...but, I feel kind of sad right now...especially for that woman. I hate her less now, and hate you more. Subjecting a woman to such a sight, no wonder she turns to the drink."

Rias nods her head again and again in sadness.

"Thank you for understanding my plight."

Gren bowed his head sorry for what Rias had to go through.

Then aura which covered his body changed into armour, and clad itself on him.

"Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]! It's been achieved here by poking my master's breasts!"

"You shouldn't be proud of that."

Gren admitted, as Rias fell down to the ground and sighs.

"Shut up! Because, I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you! And I'll show you why it is not alright for you to attack my King and my Otouto!"

Ise, in his new form, gets into a fighting style, while Gren chuckles, allowing his scales to overtake his body, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Alright, show me what you've got, Sekiryuutei. Boost for me, and I'll show you overwhelming strength!"

Rias watched as the battle between Dragon's begun.

* * *

At the same time, Makoto and Koneko looked towards Orochi who grinned down towards them. Kuroka turned her head to the side, seeing the pair readying themselves. She even saw Koneko's hands gaining blue energy like Senjutsu flourishing around her.

She also witnessed how Makoto was standing before Koneko, protecting her. Even during a fight, it seemed like she was going to be protected by Makoto. And because of that, she felt oddly happy right now.

"My lord, doing something like this, then I suppose that I'll have to fight with you as well. Even then, I wish it didn't come to this. I'd prefer if we didn't fight."

"We don't have to fight. You're the one who is fighting us, we don't have to do this."

"That's right, because we need her my lord. We didn't have to fight, but I've got no choice. So, if you want to survive, I suggest trying your best against me. But don't worry about me because I'm a girl, I can take anything thrown at me and give it back to you ten folds!"

Said the young woman who readied her body. Even her hair was swaying around happily.

"If that's how it is, then I'll show my strong side too!"

"Sorry but that's too bad!"

Orochi's hair looked as if it was coming alive, and shot forward. Like tentacles, the hair slammed towards Makoto and Koneko, it was as if they had a will of their own or they were controlled by her thoughts, either way it seemed amazing for her to actually be able to control them with such fine control.

"Mako-kun!"

The pair jumped into the air, and avoided the hair only for Orochi's mouth to light up with flames.

"Shit! Sacred Gear!"

Makoto summoned his Sacred Gear to his side, and formed it into a gun like shape. The boy put it forward, and the girl opened her mouth. From that instance, flames erupted and ice also erupted as well from their powers.

Colliding in the middle, Makoto and Orochi's powers created a torrent of a struggle between the two of them. Koneko looked on as did Kuroka, seeing how hot and cold the powers were colliding with one another.

But then, Koneko's eyes went towards Orochi, seeing how her hand was slowly turning into a poison vapour.

"Mako-kun! Be careful, her powers can even poison peoples powers!"

"W-What!?"

Orochi smirked as she ran her hand through her own flames.

The poison aura travelled up the flames and went to Makoto's ice, and as Koneko said, infected it. He saw that the ice was breaking down like a disease would do that to a human's body, and it decayed, allowing her flames to continue towards Makoto's body.

"Defend!"

Using what magic he knew from Rossweisse, he put his hand outwards, and formed a barrier to defend himself. But even then, Orochi's poison fire also infected Makoto's barrier when clashing, so it broke it down and then using the intense flames, the barrier broke away, so Makoto jumped away, but managed to get his body hit by the flames, slamming him into a tree.

"Sorry for the burning, I just had to, you know?"

Makoto glared towards her, feeling the new sensations on her body.

He felt the pain of the fire burning him. It wasn't a joke. These flames were of a true Dragon. Even with his training with Tiamat, he still felt the heat. Though thanks to that training, Makoto was able to avoid the worst case scenario from the burning. And even if she looked human, she had flames of a Dragon and they were hot.

"Hehehe, that's cute Koneko-chan even studied my powers, and can give a good description. Good thing you didn't have an open wound my lord. If you did, my poison would have creeped inside, and even infected your lifeforce, your soul, and even God's can't escape that, you know?"

Kuroka looked on as Koneko got to Makoto's side, and helped the boy up to his feet.

"Mako-kun, are you okay…?"

Makoto nodded his head, as he brought out his replica Excalibur. He held the sword tightly in his palm, and shifted his Sacred Gear to a sword form so he was dual wielding. He also allowed his aura to surround him strongly.

"Yes, Koneko-chan. I'm fine, thank you. We've got to pull together now, okay? We can't hold back now."

Koneko nodded her head, and got closer. Her fingers touched his Excalibur replica, and unknown to Orochi, it gave off a small glow.

Orochi looked on and grinned.

"Then my lord, lets fight!"

Orochi coated her hands with the poison aura, and jumped towards him. Makoto swung his Excalibur replica around and then stabbed the ground. From the stab, Destruction's power activated, and sent a wave of holy towards her body.

Orochi avoided the wave easily, as Koneko threw a sphere of Senjutsu towards the young woman. Orochi giggled, putting her hand outwards, and her poison aura hit the Senjutsu. With that single action, the poison aura infected her Senjutsu and it was obliterated easily.

"..."

Koneko looked grim at the situation, unsure of how they were going to deal with her.

Orochi was going to smirk, but then Makoto swung his sword of ice in a cross slash, and a wave of X shaped ice came forth. Orochi's hair gained a life of its own, and crumbled the ice before her by wrapping them around the ice, and crushed them easily.

"That's cute my lord! I'm so happy right now! Yes, this fight is good! Even though I'd prefer other methods, even someone like me likes to fight sometimes, so show me the best kind of fight, alright!? I wont hold back at all! It has to be the best ever! You know!?"

Orochi leapt towards the boy, and swiped her claw towards him which was coated in poison. Makoto dodged the attack, sending the Destruction power of Excalibur towards her face. Orochi allowed her hair to dance around her, and wrapped around the sword, blocking the swords movements, and then turned it to the side, as the holy aura was released, sending it through the forest and cut down a few trees.

However, while doing that, Makoto's ice blade went for the young woman's body once more from below.

"I see! That's good!"

Orochi didn't miss a beat, and brought her long leg upwards, parrying the boys sword by allowing her Dragon scales to appear on her leg, his ice couldn't even freeze the girls scales because the poison she naturally secrets coated the area, making it impossible.

"So, in addition to your hands, it can be generated anywhere, can it?"

Orochi nodded while smiling.

"That's right, that's how it is~ If you want to know more, why don't you come back with me~? Or , you could give me a kiss~ My kiss of death~"

Makoto resisted that, and swung his sword of ice for her hair. She retracted, allowing the blade of holy to be released, and he spun around, shards of sharp ice going right for his form, but the young girl allowed her poison to infect and break the ice upon contact.

"Sorry, I don't give up so easily!"

Makoto didn't give up though and did a complicated number of slashes towards the young girl. Orochi either avoided them or used her poison to break them down all together, and she was...confused.

Her eyes went around the area, and saw Kuroka stood there, she didn't seem to be moving.

She looked for Koneko...but she couldn't find her.

"Hey, that's weird. Where has your nekomata friend gone~?"

Makoto gave a smile as his eyes glowed.

"I don't know, I can't see her, but my eyes can see you~"

From his eyes, beams erupted forward and were sent towards her. The beams weren't bad, it was a good movement from him. Even Orochi couldn't deny that it looked to be quite the strong wave of power from his eyes.

"This wont be enough for me my lord! You have to show me better than that if you want me to obey your commands!"

Orochi did a back flip, avoiding the beams then opened her mouth and unleashed a hard sea of flames.

Kuroka, who was also in the path, didn't realize it as she even was searching for Koneko. But then Makoto rushed towards her, and grabbed her body, lifting her upwards, and jumped out of the way of the flames.

"W-What are you doing Mako-chan?"

Kuroka wondered aloud, as Makoto rushed to the side.

"It's because you were in the path of the fire dummy! But, why are you here?"

Kuroka turned her head, she didn't answer what he wanted to know.

"That doesn't make a difference, I came here for Shirone you know?"

"You came here...for her? Or to protect her?"

It was only a guess, and while he didn't know everything, he knew that there was something Kuroka wasn't saying. Orochi's flames followed them as they continued running, burning through trees, and turned them to ashes, which was very frightening for Makoto, but he kept the young nekomata in his arms and wouldn't let her down, he was going to protect her.

"...That doesn't matter nyaaa. You aren't going to believe me anyway nyaaa."

Makoto stood his ground and turned his sword towards the young woman. His eyes tightened upon her, and stabbed into the ground. Ice formed around him, and then shot out of the ground in spires, and those spires headed towards the self proclaimed pop sensation.

She continued her flames for the ice that came for her. Her hand coated in poison, and she went to touch her flames, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head, making her eyes bulge outwards.

Kuroka's eyes opened wide as well, seeing Koneko's form shimmer in and out of existence. And then she fully appeared, allowing her Senjutsu to slam against Orochi's back, sending the Senjutsu right through the girls body and into her body.

Orochi's eyes widened as she cried "Aaaah!" when the ice came up towards her. The spire went for her body, and using what knowledge she had, she used her hair like a whip. She looked confident as her hair neared the ice…

But then the hair went through the ice as if it wasn't there.

"Where!? Where has it gone!?"

Orochi looked around, only for her body to feel weird.

Her feet, felt cold.

Colder than before.

Her eyes went downwards, to see the ice wrapping around her body starting from the bottom. Her eyes widened even more, realizing what happened.

Makoto, used Excalibur Transparency to turn Koneko invisible and Koneko hid her presence even more by erasing it with Senjutsu. While that happened, she got to a safe place, and readied her Senjutsu. As she was doing that, he had drawn her attention away from Koneko and towards him, and fought him.

After that, Koneko managed to get in a safe spot, she saw her opportunity to hit her, and sent as much Senjutsu into her as much as she could. Surprising Orochi even more, Makoto had used Transparency once more on his own attack once Koneko revealed herself, and rather have the ice spires be the main attack, Makoto's freezing power from below was what was the deciding factor.

All in all, she was tricked.

She couldn't believe it as the ice came over her form, and froze her. An outer-layer of ice came around her. She was trapped in ice, and Makoto smiled at the sight, glad that his plan with Koneko had succeeded.

"Mako-kun, your plan worked. As always, Mako-kun, you're very intelligent."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"No, it was a basic idea, you pulled it off Koneko-chan. Thank..." His eyes went towards the ice, seeing that it was slowly melting. "Koneko-chan!"

Kuroka's eyes snapped towards it, seeing Orochi break out of the ice, and lunge for Koneko. Makoto dashed, but she saw that he wasn't going to get there in time, even with Rapidly added to his speed, so she shot off a magical bullet that went for Orochi.

Rather than be damaged, Orochi swung her fist at the bullet, her poison aura infected the bullet, and broke it away, allowing Koneko to get away as Makoto came closer to the young woman's body and tightened his fist.

"Have this!"

His fist went towards her, but the young woman's body coated with poison once more. Makoto had to pull his hand backwards, and he jumped backwards, standing before Koneko to protect the young Nekomata from harm.

Koneko though, didn't understand...why?

Why did Kuroka even try and save her?

Kuroka abandoned her, yet she just tried to save her.

Was it because of the fact that she wanted to take her herself? Or was it something else entirely? Koneko didn't understand, and she didn't think she wanted to understand either. All she knew was the fact that Kuroka saved her, and Koneko didn't understand why she did something like that.

Orochi grinned at the sight, and looked towards the three of them.

"I liked your plan leader-sama, using such tactics. I expected no less from you. That's why, I also used my poison to break through your ice. Don't forget, I can secrete my poison from any place on my body, even from my mouth. Before your ice could freeze me, I gave your ice a kiss, and allowed my poison to seep in. So, I am glad that you managed to at least trick me enough. I can see why Gren had some trouble with you and you've gotten stronger since then?"

"That's right, I've been training since then and I wont allow any of you to beat me."

Orochi tilted her head to the side, showing an adoring smile.

"That's nice, I like that my lord~ Should I offer you a melody from the heart? I wouldn't mind having such a thing sung, you know?"

"No offence, but I don't want you to sing to me or anything. Why do you keep wanting to sing? What's going on with that exactly?"

Orochi pouted, her eyes then going to Kuroka who held a Senjutsu sphere in her hand.

"My, is Onee-sama also becoming involved?"

"Hmph, I just don't like you nyaaa~"

Kuroka played it cool, but behind her eyes, Makoto looked and saw that the young girl also looked regretful as well. Seeing that, Makoto was sure that Kuroka was trying to help in her own way, but her personality and the person she wanted Koneko to believe she was, shined through.

"Awww, and I thought we would be super best friends? Or maybe something else~ Even then, Kuroka-chan, you are cute. Becoming involved. Well, I'm alright with that, why don't you come at me and show me your strength as well~?"

Kuroka smirked, and allowed her body to swarm around her.

"If that's what you want, I can't say that I didn't warn you nyaaaa~ I'll show you the powers of a Nekoshou, that's gonna mess you up. You're not even going to be able to recover nyaaa~ Even with your Dragon scales~"

Seeing how Kuroka's power was rising, Koneko's body stiffened more and more. She felt fear deep within her, she felt scared on seeing Kuroka's power.

Even if she had come to terms with her own Senjutsu, seeing Kuroka's powers once more, reminded her of when she heard the stories of Kuroka's power being the reason she became so drunk with power, and how it frightened her.

Makoto also saw Koneko looking apprehensive, and even scared.

He didn't like seeing Koneko in such a state, he couldn't take it.

He never wanted her to be scared like that ever.

His eyes then went towards Kuroka who stiffened.

"Are you going to help us Kuroka-san?"

Koneko couldn't believe that he even suggested that Kuroka would help them.

"Mako-kun, she wont help, she's only here for her own motives."

Koneko strongly denied that she would ever do anything for the pair, but Makoto saw Kuroka's eyes and how she was truly trying to do her best, even though she was being judged from all sides, and even remembering how she healed his stamina with Senjutsu, stayed with him this whole time even when she didn't have to.

"...No, Koneko-chan, I think there's more going on than what is being said. I know that you two have a bad history, and there will have to be talks in the future, but Kuroka-san can help us out. If she's an Ultimate Class being, then she can also help us out with this as well."

Koneko looked towards Kuroka and saw that she was smirking.

But surprisingly, Kuroka raised her eyebrows, and showed a dirty smile on her face.

"Well, I suppose it would be fine if we worked together, wouldn't it?"

Koneko couldn't believe that her 'power hungry' sister was even suggesting to work with others, least of all them.

"...You're going to betray us, aren't you?"

"Ararara, so suspicious Shirone, don't act like that, it is fine. I'll support you from now, okay?"

Koneko didn't trust her, but Makoto did and took up a stance. His eyes, and the young girls eyes went towards the enemy girl as well. Orochi looked between all of them, and her grin widened more than before.

"Alright then, show me your determinations and I'll show you mine as well."

Her eyes sparkled and the others came together. Even though Koneko was distrustful of Kuroka, right now she didn't have a choice. If they were going to survive, then they had to work together, even if it wasn't something she necessarily wanted.

* * *

Back with Ise, and the others. The Sekiryuutei wore the power around him, and the area around him crumbled. Gren's eyes turned wild, and couldn't contain his grin. He was smiling and his eyes were shining at the same time.

"So, this is your Balance Breaker, I've seen it before. I tore through it before. And I'll do it again, you know?"

"Then try!"

Ise pushed forward, with his new Balance Breaker on, and dashed at the young man. The man stood there, seeing Ise's fist, and brought up his own. Meeting one another in the middle, their fists collided with one another's. And the area was blown apart, even Rias had a hard time standing up properly.

"D-Damn, what power..."

Rias muttered to herself, unsure of what was going to happen now.

Ise's armour gained a few cracks from Gren's overwhelming strength, and even a scratch appeared on Gren's scales as well. He also saw that Gren's body didn't appear to be shaking like his own was, and he didn't quite get why it was.

Gren held an excited expression on his face, and then pushed forward with his strength, shocking Ise.

"W-What..."

Ise felt himself being slowly pushed back, and Gren gave a wild smile.

"I see, so you thought that as soon as you gained Balance Breaker, you'd be all powerful? Don't fuck around junior. Did you know, the reason why I was repelled last time was because of a Dragon King mixed with the lords intelligence and friends? Who have you got? Rias there? She doesn't understand how she could involve herself in a fight like this, and you couldn't protect her if she did, that's why she's standing down. You on the other hand, interest me rather greatly, and now that you've worn the power of the Red Dragon inside you, I'm happy, I'm very happy! Just show me your power already you shit!"

He couldn't hide it anymore, and sent a volley of fists towards Ise. His strength was fantastic, and he couldn't believe it either. But the Dragon armour that Ise wore protected his body for the most part. Even if they broke through the armour, Ise could take this much from Gren at close range.

"Come on!"

Ise pushed backwards with his fist. As it came closer, Gren raised his fist to block.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Ise boosted a few times thanks to his Balance Breaker, pushing past Gren's blocking arm and hit Gren in the face. Gren's body bent slightly backwards, and his eyes furrowed upon the young man before him.

From his mouth, a small trickle of blood came out, and he wiped it away happily.

"Good, show me more of your power!"

Gren gave a pulse from his body and increased his strength, sending it right towards Ise's body. Ise ignited the boosters on his back, and avoided it, delivering a kick towards Gren. Gren ducked the kick, and got behind Ise's body, and tightened his fist sending it right towards Ise's middle back.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Hah!"

Ise allowed his body to avoid the hit by igniting a few boosts and increased his speed, almost to the point that the Dragon male was surprised by such a thing. He then turned towards Gren and thrust his fist forward towards Gren.

"Exciting! I'm excited!"

Gren thrust his own fist at Ise, and collided it once more. Their impacts were different this time, because of Ise's stored power, which allowed them to fight a little more evenly this time. Their fists pushed against one another, while Ise's other hand opened.

From his hand, the Dragon Shot was being formed. Gren could see it, and merely didn't care at all. He saw it was fun and decided to take it on, so he pushed away from Ise, and got into a defensive style.

"Go ahead, put your all into it."

Ise looked confused.

"Y-You want me to attack you?"

Gren shrugged.

"If I can't even tank a newly awakened Balance Breaker powered shot from you, I have no business being an Evil Dragon. So go ahead, shoot me. I don't care. Lets see who is better at this. Me, or you, and when we see, we'll be seeing a lot more, wont we?"

Ise didn't get what he was talking about, and thought he was crazy.

So he boosted a number of times, and had it be with the Dragon shot he formed. The young man stood there, looking as if he wasn't going to move at all. That was confusing to Ise, but he didn't stop, and held his hand out.

"Then have it! Dragon Shot!"

Ise thrust his fist forward, and sent the demonic power enhanced by the Boosted Gear quite a bit. Gren looked on with his smirk dancing on his face and readied himself. His feet firmly planted in the ground, Gren's body and the Dragon Shot met one another in a blazing glory.

The Dragon Shot and Gren's body struggled with one another. Blood seeped from the scales of the Dragon's arms, but even that didn't seem to deter Gren. If anything, it excited him even more. He couldn't even contain his excitement right now, he was too happy.

"Yes! Yes! This is it! This is the kind of power I like to see!"

Gren's arms swung out, and the power of Ise's Dragon Shot disappeared. Ise panted due to the usage of the Boosted Gear on his stamina, and could see the blood dripping from Gren's arms.

He truly tanked it. He didn't even try and avoid it and even Ise, when boosting to the highest he could do, couldn't break through his Dragon scales.

"That's good, Hyoudou Issei. You damaged my arms a bit, I'm proud. Now you are a good fight. But I also proved I'm a strong Evil Dragon. That's what we are, you know? Maybe you find it flamboyant or something, but we Evil Dragon's aren't anything to laugh at, even with our powers sealed. If I had full access to my powers, you'd be crushed under my thumb." Gren got into a fighting stance. "So, why don't we continue?"

Despite his injuries, Ise saw Gren was still ready to fight, and it surprised him immensely. He wasn't even backing down. He didn't get how that was possible.

Even Ise panted from the fight, and knew that he wouldn't be able to continue on forever. Even using this new Balance Breaker was difficult, even with the new training he had. He still felt himself tiring extremely.

But he saw Rias, and knew he couldn't give up, no matter what else happened, he wouldn't give up for her and to protect Makoto and the others, he couldn't give up now.

"Sure, lets throw down!"

Ise didn't hold back and drew closer to the young man by igniting the boosters on his back.

He crossed the distance within an instance, making Gren smile wildly, and opened his mouth wild. Ise knew what he was doing so he threw his arms into an X shape, and blocked the assault of flames that came out of his mouth.

"D-Damn it! It's so hot!"

"Yes, even in your armour, you feel the burns, right?"

Gren grinned, and punched through his own flames for Ise's face. At the last second, Ise drew his leg up, slamming it into Gren's side, knocking his fist off balance, and then Ise saw his chance, so he rammed his fist into Gren's torso, even boosting it a few times.

His fist embedded into Gren's torso, and he spat out a little blood. But he still held a smile on his face.

"Nice, Sekiryuutei! Very nice!"

Gren slammed a fist into Ise's chest, and blew him backwards.

Ise didn't stop though and came at Gren again and again with fists which Gren matched.

Rias knew she couldn't become involved with their kind of fight, but still went through it anyway. Their fists came together again and again. And his armour was blown off each time Gren reached his body. But he repaired it with his will and continued onwards for everyone that he loved and cared for, he couldn't hold himself back so he could keep his loved ones safe.

"Hah! Too slow!"

Gren's body avoided a fist thrown at him by Ise, and jumped up, grabbing the man's face, and then embedded his knee into the face of Ise. Thankfully, he wore the mask which was blown away, exposing his face, and before he could land a horrible blow, Ise announced "Ascalon!" which came out of his gauntlet, and sent a stabbing motion towards the young man.

Because it was a Dragon slayer, even Gren looked nervous, so he moved backwards, receiving a small cut on his body. He felt his body trembling slightly, but he still looked so excited right now even with the cut.

"Ascalon, it isn't Gram but it isn't bad either. Between them, Gram's probably superior due to the firepower it has, but Ascalon is dangerous in its own right as well. I didn't give you enough credit Hyoudou Issei. You at least have an image of how to fight. And exposing the Dragon's weaknesses as well. But you know, you're also weak to Dragon slaying objects as well!"

Gren pushed off the ground so Ise glared.

"Ddraig! Transfer the power to Ascalon!"

[Transfer!]

Ise's sword gained more power thanks to his Sacred Gear, and stabbed forward. But Gren used his good battle experience, and pushed the blade to the side, then grabbed Ise's arm, twisting it towards him, and Ise could see what he was doing.

"No!"

Ise forced the sword back into his gauntlet. But before he fully could, the sword scratched himself, causing Ise's body to shake. It drained him and with his already drained power, Ise wasn't sure if he would be able to hold on.

"Ise!"

Rias cried, trying to intervene, but Gren turned towards her, and shot out "Piss off redhead!" with a fireball hurdling towards her, slamming against her body and caused her to hit a tree, making her cry out in pain.

"Buchou!"

He looked at Gren's face mixed with his anger and hurt at what he did to Rias, and he could see a dirty smirk was on his lips.

"Thanks for giving yourself more power, you just took the full power of it. Heh, using a weapon you have no business using. If you have a weapon that can be used against you, you've got no business using it in the first place. It is the same as thinking you can win just because you attained Balance Breaker. I was fighting before you were even a twinkle in your grandparents eyes. That's right, I'm a lot older than I look, and I've fought countless battles, did you think I didn't know about your tricks? I have killed a Sekiryuutei before, and I'm about to do the same to you!"

Gren raised his hand towards the desperate looking Ise. He felt his body worn down from the assault before he got from Gren, a flash of light came down from the sky, and knocked Gren away from Ise's body and he saw the change around him, the barrier had been destroyed.

"Sorry for being late, it seems like we had a hard time locating this area."

"Nyahahaha, this is Vali's rival huh? Well, I guess he's fine."

Standing before them, was a man with a sword giving off a holy aura, and another man wielding a staff in his hand and was riding a golden cloud. Gren looked towards them, and snickered at the sights.

"Seems like Vali's little friends have come by huh. Where's your leader? Wait, I know, she's with the lord. Damn, and we thought that you'd not find this place...well, it doesn't matter, we got what we came for anyway."

No one understood what that meant, and only looked on as Gren smirked wildly.

* * *

At the same time, Makoto, Kuroka, and Koneko stood before the young woman and readied themselves for the fight. Makoto twirled his twin blades in his hands, and Kuroka summoned her Senjutsu and Youjutsu together in her palms, Koneko also allowed her Senjutsu to flourish around her fingertips.

Orochi looked on between all of them, and smacked her lips together a single time, ready to devour at any second.

"Ara, so we're fighting three on one? That's not fair, I haven't even done anything. You're such a brutal grouping!"

"We'll show you how brutal we can be!"

Kuroka yelled back, while Koneko's eyes lowered towards the ground.

"Yes, that's right, you're very scary, aren't you? Hahaha, I'm not exactly worried though. Even with all of you, just one single scratch that breaks the skin can do it, even a kiss from me. As long as it gets inside of your body somewhere, from any orifice, then it is going to be the most scary."

Makoto placed a hand over his heart, and looked upon her.

"You know, it doesn't have to go down this way. Why do you have to take your revenge?"

"Because, we have to make them all pay my lord. The ones that hurt us, the ones that came for us, and made us like this. There's no use trying to change our minds, we've been working on this for years. We haven't had a chance to come back for a while yet, but we've been biding our time, waiting for what is to come. So, I'm sorry my lord, we have to fight, and if you don't want to get hurt, then please don't fight me either."

"Yeah, but I have to get involved, because you threatened Koneko-chan. You even threatened to do such things to her, to use her as a battery. She is no tool for you to use. I don't understand why you would even do something like this."

"Yeah, don't worry about it either. But if you aren't going to get out of my way…." Her eyes turned darker, and sharpened even more. "Then lets dance!"

Orochi didn't waste anytime and neither did Kuroka. Using her Senjutsu and Youjutsu together, she allowed them to combine into a circle and sent that off. Like a halo would look, the blue energy like flame came close to the young woman.

But Orochi's eyes became slitted, and from her mouth, poison was spat out. The poison landed on the Senjutsu and Youjutsu powers, and infected it. Sliding inside, the powers mixed together, and then like the infection, killed it off leaving only one which destabilized, turning it to nothingness as it was going to touch the young woman.

"Well, that was cute. Who's next?"

"Me!"

Makoto jumped up, and did a double swipe. Releasing holy energy, and ice at the same time, the cross slash attack towards Orochi. The ice, and holy energy seemingly worked in tandem with one another.

Orochi spat some purple poison onto it, but Makoto was smarter this time.

"Cocoon!"

He forced the ice to bend forward, and became like a shell for the holy wave, and rather than the holy wave be poisoned, the ice was, and melted down into nothingness. But the holy wave powered by Destruction Excalibur got closer to the young woman who widened her eyes.

"W-Whoa!"

Orochi crossed her arms, and her Dragon scales appeared. She blocked the holy aura, but some scratches appeared on her arms, and then Makoto's body went towards her, and did a double sword slash towards Orochi's body.

Since the swords went for her upper body, she did a back flip and landed on the ground, only for Koneko to be right on her, sending a volley of Senjutsu spheres right towards her body, making her body twitch.

"My oh my! This is getting good! I haven't had a good fight like this in a while!"

Orochi coated her entire body in poison and outstretched her arms outwards, infecting the spheres of Senjutsu and broke them down, leaving her Senjutsu into nothingness at all. She then went right for Koneko, her hands turning to poison aura. Even her Dragon like claws protruded forward, and Koneko grimaced.

"..."

Koneko didn't know what to say, and had to avoid the left and right swipes of the claws. The claws cut through the trees, and the places it cut began bubbling, and seemingly began the infection which soon killed it from the inside out.

"Ararara, didn't I say that I would be coming here and coming to get you? But I get it, you don't want to fight me. Though I'm sorry, I'm going to have to fight you even harder than before, so sorry about this!"

The young woman neared Koneko's form, and her claw went for Koneko's face. Makoto knew if Koneko was going to be pierced, then she would be infected, and killed off. But he nearly wasn't so fast to even get near her form…

Making the decision, Makoto held his ice blade tightly, and concentrated. Expanding outwards, the ice began to glow even more. He then stabbed the ground, and a field expanded from that.

He announced "Time Freeze!" and the area around him slowed down.

It didn't stop completely for the people that are stronger, like Kuroka and Orochi, but it did slow down for them.

"What...the...hell..."

Kuroka could barely move her body, it was like she was stuck in mud...no, it was something else entirely. She felt her entire body being slowed down somehow. The time freeze of Makoto's even made her movements sluggish.

"I'm...going...slow..."

Orochi looked to be the same, and couldn't allow this to slow her down. But try as she might, she couldn't get through it somehow. She couldn't even move as fast as she could before. She saw Koneko had been completely stopped however, like she was frozen in time.

Makoto took off running and used Excalibur Rapidly to increase his speed. As he ran, he could see that the time freeze was slowly going away, so he picked up the pace, and knew he wouldn't be able to land a desevive blow upon the young woman, so he got towards Koneko, and his arm shifted from his normal human looking one, to a Dragon arm, just as the freezing time ended, revealing himself to be defending her, and Orochi's claw came into contact with Makoto's Dragon arm...but it didn't pierce.

The claw left scratches, but nothing that broke the skin, leaving him safe from harm. Kuroka and Orochi both looked on as Makoto noticed that, seeing that she couldn't break his Dragons skin, so he balled his fist, and punched her right in the face, blowing her backwards with Rook's strength added to the attack, and ended her getting blown away.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Orochi cried out as her body went through a tree nearby, and smashed apart the ground, creating a crater for her body. Kuroka looked on as Makoto began to pant, guessing that he couldn't do that technique repeatedly.

Koneko looked upon Makoto's Dragonized arm, and then towards his face. She saw that shame hung on his eyes, but then Koneko took his hand, his Dragon hand, and looked at the arm. She ran her fingers over the scaly Dragon arm.

She then adopted a large smile on her face, and said while blushing

"It suits Mako-kun the best, the strong Dragon protector."

In his tiredness, Makoto's eyes cast upon the young girl, and saw her smile, and showed one right back.

"K-Koneko-chan..."

Koneko continued to smile.

"I had my suspicions a while ago...but, this confirmed it, Mako-kun is a Dragon...please don't worry Mako-kun, you're still the same Mako-kun to me. The man that I love."

Makoto smiled towards her, and she did the same, their hands being connected together.

Orochi whined as she got up from the punching. On her cheek, she felt pain throbbing.

"My, I got punched by a Dragon. So even the lord can make a Dragon arm appear too. That's interesting."

Despite the drain from the time freeze, Makoto stood tall, and walked forward, with his Dragon arm equipped and his fist at the ready along with his eyes as well as his swords. He wasn't going to hold back.

Kuroka looked towards Makoto as he made a battle stance, and Orochi did the same thing. She could see the tiredness in him, and what Vali would do if something was to happen to Makoto as well, so she allowed her aura to grow around her.

Kuroka was right on the woman and sent of several Senjutsu and Youjutsu circles right towards the young woman.

"Even your poison would have to have a point where you can't use it anymore!"

Kuroka shot those circles right at Orochi. Orochi clicked her tongue in annoyance, and allowed her body to move like a snake, and ran her fingers through her own long hair. From her fingertips, her poison laced together with her long hair, and she shot the tentacle like hair outwards.

"Well, that's a good reasoning, but even then, would it matter? If you can't reach my limit, what makes you think you can defeat me exactly? I don't have to be super powerful, I only have to hit you once. And I'll hit you that once soon enough, don't you get it?"

The eight strands wrapped around the attacks of Kuroka's, infecting the powers that were sent towards her. But by doing so, she left herself open to Makoto's attack.

He came from the side, and held fire in one hand, and ice in the other. He put his hands together, and combined their powers together.

"Koneko-chan, I need your help please! I want to test something!"

"Yes, Mako-kun! I'm coming!"

Koneko even came towards him, and wrapped her Senjutsu around his sphere, adding to the strength of the power.

All together, they had mixed a perfect sphere of fire, ice, and even Senjutsu. It looked like a glimmering orb that was before them, even Orochi looked slightly nervous at the sight of the power. But neither of them cared, and readied themselves.

""Fiery Ice Senjutsu Wave!""

Combining their powers, Makoto and Koneko set off their powers together. Orochi looked and murmured "Shit." as she breathed in some of her flames. She then exhaled a sea of her flames, that burned down all trees it came across.

The powers collided in the middle, and unlike before with Makoto's ice. This was different. She saw that Makoto's ice was slowly covering the fire, while the fire was breaking down her flames together with the Senjutsu.

"I don't think so!"

With a mouth full of fire, Orochi allowed her palm to coat with her poison, and touched her fire. Sending the aura through the flames, she was sure it was going to infect the ice...but, that didn't happen. Just before it could reach, Koneko surprised Kuroka by spreading her Senjutsu outwards, and wrapped it around Makoto's ice.

Orochi realized only too late when the Senjutsu took the power of the poison, and eroded away, but the ice remained and continued freezing her flames. Orochi looked on with annoyance at that, and crunched her teeth together angrily.

Kuroka jumped beside Makoto and slapped him on the butt, making him gasp.

"Well done Mako-chan nyaaa~ Seems like you've discovered a weakness of hers~ Even though my Youjutsu and Senjutsu were mixed powers, by taking one, she crushed the other power with her hair strength. You're quite clever Mako-chan, I'm happy nyaaaa~"

Indeed, they knew what could happen and not.

She could, only infect one type of power at a time with a single attack. If the powers were duel or more, then only one of them would be infected. And now they knew that, they knew that working together, and that's what Kuroka did.

Kuroka threw her hand outwards, and combined her technique of Senjutsu and Youjutsu outwards. She shot it towards the powers of fire from Makoto, and the ice as well, and clashed together. Because their powers were together, Orochi's flames were overcome, and embedded into the young woman's body, flinging her backwards, hitting a tree and made her cry out.

"Ouchy, that hurt..."

Orochi pouted out, rubbing the back of her head.

Makoto stepped forward with his duel blades.

"You can't run anymore. We have your secret fixed out, we know what your tricks are."

Orochi began laughing at what Makoto said, as she slowly stood up.

"Is that it huh. You know everything about me huh. Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? I've still got some cool techniques, so don't worry about me. We're about to rock and roll baby!"

Orochi's eyes and body quaked as her skin began to be coated in her poison. Slowly, with her body coated in the oozy substance, she had become dangerous, more so than before. They couldn't afford to get hit, it just wouldn't work at all.

Orochi's eyes went towards all three of them, then her hands went downwards. From her hands, a sphere of poisonous aura gathered. The aura then turned into a liquid sphere, then it split into two. She held them both in her hands, and twirled around.

"Move!"

Noticing what was going to happen, Makoto and the rest jumped as a number of spheres shot out towards them from the spheres that she held. Even though they were small, the spheres slowly eroded away anything that it came into contact with. The ground, the trees, the leaves, and everything else. They didn't like their chances and even though it wasn't like Apep's dissolving ability which could melt things instantly, this was in respects deadlier than his as it had long lasting effects if it got into your system.

Makoto didn't miss a beat, and brought out his swords. He charged for Orochi, and did a few slashes for the young woman. Orochi used her expert fighting skills and her body which moved like a snake and avoided all of the attacks.

"My, you're good my lord! Your swordsmanship isn't bad for someone who's been training for a little while, but I'm sorry!"

Orochi's poison coated body came at the young boy once more, slicing and dicing her way through the area. Makoto raised his ice blade, and blocked her claw, but the poison form of hers began to erode away the ice sword, and Makoto sensed a sharp cry from the Sacred Gear, Makoto mentally apologizing to his Sacred Gear.

"Freeze!"

Activating his power, Makoto's Sacred Gear glowed, and from that, the ice grew on the poison as well. Orochi surprised herself when she saw that it actually was freezing. Makoto poured his power into it, and was beginning to freeze her armour of poison.

But she then punched Makoto in the face faster than he could react. Though just before her fist came into contact with his skin, he used the Rook trait to increase his defence, even then she was quite strong and he went flying through the trees.

Makoto twirled in the air, and got on the ground, but he felt the poison burning away at his face. He cried "Aaah!" due to the pain he was receiving, though he didn't stop, and used his Sacred Gear to freeze his cheek, and the poison around it. Since it was only a bit, he could freeze this much, and then he punched it, causing it to shatter.

Makoto felt the burn of poison on his face, and while it did hurt, he didn't bleed. And it didn't go into his system either. He breathed out, seeing Orochi walking closer towards him, her poison oozing from her form.

"Wow, I was sure that I was going to poison you then. That would have been bad, I would have had to suck it out of you. But you're safe, I'm relieved!"

Makoto made a stance once more.

"Then lets do this!"

Once more, Makoto, and Orochi charged for one another, and blasted and attacked one another again and again. Makoto used his Dragon arm to block the poisonous ooze though it did burn, but not as much as Makoto's normal skin.

But it was easy to tell Makoto was growing in his tiredness. He had already been exhausted, and then some. But even then, he didn't give up because he knew that he wouldn't be able to give up either.

Koneko wanted to jump in, but she couldn't touch Orochi's body right now. Even if she tried, the poison would erode her skin and end up becoming a liability.

Even then, Koneko didn't give up, and went towards Kuroka.

"Ara, Shirone. What's going on?"

"We have to help Mako-kun right now, if you're here, help me."

To ask Kuroka, she knew Koneko was desperate.

Koneko never would want to fight with Kuroka. But for Makoto, she was willing to work with her so she could protect Makoto. That, made Kuroka hope that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to get through to her, and they could rekindle their relationships with one another.

"Alright Shirone, lets do this."

Koneko saw Kuroka place her hand out, and she cringed.

She didn't want to touch her...but, for Makoto, she did. She put their hands together, and their Senjutsu powers began to mix together. Two Nekomata's combining their powers together, and flourished beautifully.

Koneko didn't know how to feel about this. But for Makoto, to protect him, that's what she was going to do. Kuroka then added some demonic power to the front of the attack to fool Orochi's poison powers.

Seeing Makoto was about to be attacked, the pair shot their powers right towards the girl. Orochi sensed something was going on, and turned her head to see the attack, so she spread out her poison, but Kuroka's demonic power was encompassed by the powers, and it burned away, revealing the Senjutsu which slammed against her. Makoto saw with his eyes that her armour of poison disappeared as well when the attack landed, and blew her away.

Makoto panted, and jumped to the girls, and smiled.

"Thank you, both of you."

Kuroka raised her head.

"Look, we caught her off guard once, but we're not gonna be able to do that again. You're nearly exhausted Mako-chan and well, this bitch is tough. We're only going to be able to win is if we can deliver a devastating blow towards her."

"Yes...you're right, that's why we have to get close to her. She can only attack one type of power at a time. Even her armour poison thing could do the same. While she was dealing with your demonic power, she couldn't infect your Senjutsu and received the large blow. We have to use that against her, so I was thinking..."

Before Makoto could say it, Orochi came back, and was panting. Kuroka looked towards Makoto, and understood what was going on in his head, and even Koneko did as well. The three of them made a stance, as Koneko walked closer to Makoto, and used her Senjutsu to slowly restore some stamina that he had lost. It wasn't going to heal him completely, but she knew this is what she needed to do for this.

"I must admit, you're not bad, but I don't mind either, let us go and fight, hey!"

Orochi made a stance with her poison armour returned.

"That's it! I'm taking you down here and now!"

Kuroka's hands lit up with her two powers in tandem, and from that, she allowed both of her powers to be shot out. She used demonic power, and also Senjutsu mixed with Youjutsu as well. The young woman called Orochi turned towards the powers coming for her, and grinned.

"Have at thee!"

She grinned wildly, and turned her large spheres towards Kuroka's attacks. She threw them towards Kuroka's powers, and like before, since it was only two powers, the demonic power, and the Youjutsu began to dissolve, but from the power, Senjutsu was still there, and was sent right towards the young woman.

Kuroka smirked, believing that she would have gotten her, but Orochi showed her Dragon arm, and swatted away the power of Senjutsu. Kuroka's eyes broadened, but Orochi showed her dirty smile, and bared her fangs.

"You're first!"

Makoto, and Koneko looked on towards her, and saw her move forward swiftly like a snake slithering on the ground while Koneko continued restoring as much stamina as she could do.

Kuroka pulled back, and shot numerous attacks towards Orochi, but Orochi avoided them easily, she didn't even bother taking them down with her poison.

"Have this!"

Kuroka waved her fingers around, and the ground beneath her turned to mud, quick sand almost which seemed to be sinking in most of the ground around her. Makoto guessed it was some kind of technique from her Youjutsu or Senjutsu abilities.

Orochi though grinned, and ran her poison through the mud. From that, the poison spread around the ground, and from that, it seemed to be changing, and broke it down. The mud began to stiffen once more, like it was turning into the ground again.

"H-How is she..."

"I've infected the ground in the area." She revealed with a smile. "And I am going to infect you!"

The young woman rushed towards Kuroka, who raised multiple barriers. Orochi swung her claws, and with a mixture of her poison and claws, cleaved through them. Kuroka made some powers dance around and shot them towards her, but Orochi moved like a snake and avoided all of the attacks.

Makoto looked towards Koneko who lowered her eyes.

Makoto then raised his Sacred Gear, and allowed it to glow. Using nearly all of his stamina, Makoto stabbed the ground and a field began growing around him. It spread out as Makoto announced "Time Freeze!" once more, and the area was doused in the area.

Makoto then was propelled by his legs, and rushed towards the girls. But seeing how close Orochi was, and how little strength he had left, he could only get in the way of her with his Dragon arm, and time unfroze, her mouth being open, and bit down.

"Ngh…"

Her fangs were sharp, and even pierced through his scales of a Dragon. Kuroka couldn't believe that he had just done that, defended her from the attack. She didn't let it go though, and from close range, she shot a blast of demonic power with one hand, her poison armour reacted and broke it down, but while it was doing that, she gathered Senjutsu in her other palm, shoving it right into the young girls stomach.

"Aaaah!"

Because of the blast, her teeth unhooked from Makoto's arm, though he felt dizzy already, he tightened his hand, slamming it into the young girls face, and sent her hurdling downwards into the ground, creating a very sizeable crater.

Makoto panted, while Kuroka looked on towards him.

"...Why would you do that for me…?"

"Heh...don't worry about it. Besides, you have to be Koneko-chan's Onee-chan."

Kuroka's body began to quake silently. She watched Koneko walk over towards Makoto and held onto his form. Makoto panted, and held back onto her form as well, seeing Orochi's body twitching.

She stood up on shaky legs, and looked towards them. The poison around her had disappeared, and she was panting hard. But even then she didn't give up and magical powers danced between her fingers…

But then, the space changed around them, and a demonic wave slammed against the young girl. Orochi hit the ground, as a woman in armour came down from the sky. Makoto and the others looked on…

"Vali-chan...bout time."

Vali looked towards Makoto, and chuckled softly.

"Don't say that. I was busy fighting enemies that these people left outside. I came as fast as I could, they have strong underlings. But it seems like you managed to fight these people off very well."

"Onii-chan..."

"I've sent some allies to help him, he'll be fine...and ugh, that Rias..."

"Haha, I don't like her much either~" Koneko gave Kuroka a dry look. "...What Shirone?"

Koneko shook her head in annoyance, as Orochi panted hard. She looked towards them all, seeing Vali's armour and the others. She laughed awkwardly towards them all, Vali's eyes tightening on the form.

Since it was four on one now, and one of them was Vali, it was a very frightening experience.

"My, I feel so tired...this is the limits of my current power huh..."

"This is the end for you."

Kuroka dangerously threatened, Orochi giggling awkwardly.

"Well, that wouldn't be good. I don't exactly want to die here or anything. But it seems you aren't going to let me go...but, I'm still going to go..."

"You're not going anywhere!"

Vali extended her wings of light, and flew towards Orochi. She cringed, and held her hands up in defence...but, then suddenly, a barrier separated them between the pair. Vali placed a hand on the barrier and activated her Sacred Gear.

[Divide!]

Even when it did divide, Vali still couldn't get through the barrier which seemed to replicate once more. And then, in a dazzling light, a young girl appeared. Her hair resembled a trees leaves, and it was long and green. Even her eyes looked red as well. Her body wasn't bad either, she beat Irina and Xenovia in the breast department, and came close to Kuroka's bust size.

"Shit, are all the female Dragon's all fucking babes…?"

Kuroka looked jealously towards her, but she waved her fingers around.

"...Are you the descendant from Ladon perhaps? I've heard rumours of his barriers, and you yourself control barriers."

Vali growled out, the young girl nodded her head.

"Yes, I have to confess, that's how it is. I am his child. And I'm sorry, but I'm going to be taking this girl back with me. I've already collected Gren. Your comrades tried to stop me, but it seems like they couldn't get through my barriers, like you."

"Hmph, running away from a fight with me?"

"No, because this isn't my fight to begin with. I'm merely collecting my family." She picks up Orochi and cradles the young girl in her arms. "Don't worry Orochi-chan, you did amazing this day. You almost got the lord back, you did great for a sealed Dragon." Orochi smiled, as Vali took down barriers, but the girl made them faster than Vali could take them down, which impressed Vali immensely. "Don't worry Hakuryuukou, we're not here to fight this day. But in the future, when we've gained our powers back...not one of you will know what we've accomplished because you'll be dead." That threat shook Koneko and Kuroka, while Makoto and Vali looked on. Her eyes went towards Makoto, and she adopted a wide smile to the serious face she had before. "Aaah, the lord is there? Hello, it's been many years since I've seen your face. I'm glad, I'm so happy right now. Though please come back soon to us, family wouldn't want you to disappear, you know?"

"Wait, don't go! I need to ask you about my Otou-sama! Hey, please tell me...is he alive…?"

The young girl tilted her head to the side.

"Crom-tou-san huh...eh, he shouldn't be dead at least."

Then, the young girl activated a circle and disappeared, making Vali growl angrily.

"Damn barrier witch."

"At least we managed to beat Orochi back..."

"Yes, but she bit your arm, Mako-chan. Aren't you, going to be...infected."

Makoto waved a hand at Kuroka.

"No, I'm..." Suddenly, the colour from Makoto's face drained. "Gwaaaah!" From his mouth, a bit of blood was spat out, and he fell forward, but Vali caught him in her arms. "I-I feel...m-my insides...t-they're..."

"Shit..."

"M-Mako-kun!? D-Don't die!"

Koneko cried out with tears falling from her eyes like buckets of rain pouring downwards, as Kuroka looked on, tears within her eyes as well.

From that simple action of saving her, Makoto got poisoned, even his soul and life force was poisoned as well, and before her, he was dying.

Koneko shook the boy, but he wasn't responding, pain was on his face, and he felt sick inside, he felt his organs were on fire. If he didn't get magical help soon, Makoto was going to die, and Kuroka felt, pain inside of her.

Koneko looked towards Kuroka….but, she was already gone. Tears fell from Koneko's eyes, and she muttered "Typical." and turned back to Makoto, not realizing that Kuroka looked on from afar, hiding herself.

"...I'll save Mako-chan, definitely."

She decided for herself, and went off by herself.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got quite a bit going in this chapter. We saw Makoto and Koneko confessing their feelings, and now are in a proper relationship. Orochi and Gren proved to be quite hard. Ise, Rias, Makoto, Kuroka and Koneko surely had a hard time against them. Ise awakened Balance Breaker, and Makoto's group managed to repel them enough for Vali and her group to shop up to help out. And Makoto's been poisoned by saving Kuroka's life! What's going to happen next!? We also got another member of the Evil Dragon group, there aren't much more now. So far, we've got Apep, Orochi, Gren, and this new girl who's name shall be revealed in the future. Of course we have Makoto and Chelia as well.**

 **For those wondering about Makoto's own Balance Breaker, he'll be achieving it soon enough. I've got the perfect moment in mind for when he's going to achieve it, and what kind of powers it is going to have. It's going to be quite lively, that's all I can say about that. This wasn't the time but if you guys know of the next arc, then you'll know exactly when he's going to awaken it, and why.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a cool down chapter from the fighting as we've got Sona's fight coming up soon. Also, a lemon between three people coming in next chapter! Makoto is if course one, but the other two are...shall be revealed next chapter!**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	54. The awakening

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Warzone8x8; Thanks very much!**

 **Justin D; It surely was intense yeah~ They do have strong feelings for one another and all~ Yup, she's been saying she's an idol, and Ise proved it by knowing her~ She's quite famous~ We'll learn more about her in the future~ He will but it will be something that affects for times to come. It wont delay it, but it will do something. And thanks!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Hehe, indeed it is~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Yeah, this is going to be a cooling, somewhat type of chapter, but will have quite a bit of development, for a few people. Thanks very much! I tried to make them balanced, and between a good length as well. Ooh yeah, she might not be the strongest, but with her poison, she's definitely a very powerful fighter. Her gimmick is unbreakable (for the most part) barriers. Aah, I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, they confessed, and we'll see that coming together soon. Well, you might get your wish, you'll have to read on to see who is going to be doing the deed with Makoto. And thanks!**

 **Nivek Beldo; She did yeah, she worried for him, but they had a cute confession scene with one another, and declared it so happily. Hehe, he surely is, and she's quite popular (at least to males) for her singing talents, and yeah, that's it hehe~ We did yeah, she appeared and we've not got many left now~ Indeed, we'll see soon enough what could happen and what couldn't. They'll be one between Gabriel, and Serafall with Makoto in the future, this one is between two girls and Makoto that haven't done anything yet.**

 **Blake2020; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Surely was yeah! Lots of fighting and dynamics going on between everyone. You never know, he could do~ Ooh I can't spoil it, but he got poisoned for a reason, more than just this arc as well. That would've cut into Ise's time, Makoto is going to get his time in the near future. Indeed, though this is gonna move on some story lines as well.**

 **Yoga pratama; Thanks! Daughter of Ladon. Someone is going too. Because apparently she's not a very good cook. Maybe we will. Sure, in the future I will. Rias' got the same peerage as she has in canon minus Asia and Koneko right now.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Hehe, we surely did yeah. Eeh, they aren't like fodder, people like Apep are stronger, but Orochi has something that makes her extremely dangerous, and Gren is just very physically imposing. Maybe he was. He didn't no, though with Makoto being his son, he might have a change of heart. Chelia is something alright, we'll be seeing more of her in the future~ And thanks, glad that you like it all!**

 **Silver crow; Well, you never know, it could happen~ Maybe it is, she's hinted before why she does, but it shall go further in the future to elaborate. He surely has yeah, he's killed one, he might have even killed a Divine Dividing user in the past as well~ Maybe he could have yeah~ Indeed, they're good! It could be, we'll learn it in the next arc. And thanks! It would be pretty funny, and I dunno, perhaps~ Maybe he could yeah~ Sounds good.**

 **Sungazing; Indeed yeah~ They have a cute relationship with one another~ And thanks! Glad that you do! That chapter was fairing relaxing yeah~ Thanks, I am glad you like it~ Ooh, he'll have a fair few cool (no pun intended) ice tricks in the future~ Kunou is fun to write, not gonna lie~ He surely is, and he loves those cat girls~ And thanks! That was fun to write with the different way of fighting. Hehe, it is a fun thing to imagine isn't it? Heheh, thanks very much~ I just had to, Makoto basically is Male Elsa in regards to ice powers at least~ And thanks! Aah Kalawarner and Elmen, their banter is rather fun to write. Mittelt...she's very different, but fun as well~ Princess is driving her to crazy~ And indeed yeah~ Princess is rather cute~ It surely did yeah, I thought that it was fun anyway~ And yeah, it shall be!**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Aah, thank you very much for the support!**

 **Anon; Thanks! Yeah, I can see why, I personally love Asia, but I can understand why people don't, but I can say the way he awakens it, isn't just for Asia but she's going to play a role in it.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks for the encouragement. I haven't decided yet, I'm thinking of where to go with that story.**

 **Guest 2; It truly would freak people out, wouldn't it? That would be funny, I'd actually like to see that happening.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks very much! Indeed, there's a lot been happening lately huh~? Aah, Makoto shall bounce back and we'll see how he does~**

 **Gaim no Kaze; It's an ice based Sacred Gear, freezing primarily. He's not a supporter, he's a heavy hitter type of person. Indeed she is, I find it funny anyway~ And yeah, read on and you shall see hehe~**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; She's got reasons for doing what she's doing and we'll be learning more about that in the future~ Yeah, he could be compared to things like that. He's a person that wouldn't really attack unless someone was attacking him or someone he cared for. He's not someone to go and needlessly attack without a cause. And yeah, he could look like that, and maybe act like that.**

 **Anonymous; Thanks very much! Yeah, they have rather strong powers and fighting intent, don't they? Yeah, he's very kind, and willingly sacrificed himself to save Kuroka, knowing that she was a good person. Koneko and Makoto had quite the love confession huh~? Ooh we'll see how the heat is handled in the future. It surely has damaged him yeah~ She did, but there's gonna be a few things here that will sway Koneko a little bit. Ooh yeah, the poison is going to be something that has affected Makoto on a long term thing. He wont have a regret no, because he knew he could protected someone.**

 **Neonlight01; He surely does yeah, he's got a very rough life. Orochi surely has thrown a wrench into the plans huh. And yeah, she knows where she can low blow someone if needed to. He did yeah, and that's Ise's time, Makoto's shall come eventually~ Hehe, we'll see eventually what's gonna happen to them~**

 **Anime PJ; It surely will yeah, we've got quite a bit to work on now~ Thank you, I tried my best to make it sound romantic, and natural for the both of them. Hehe, I tried my best with the fights as well~ I am glad that it's been received rather well~ Indeed, Makoto and pals have earned a victory lol~ They surely are, but not this time, but their time shall come soon.**

 **Kamen Rider W; Yup, he surely is Makoto's Dad. He is yeah, and we'll say Makoto inherited some cool genes from him.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah maybe~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, there is a lemon in this chapter, if that's not your thing, skip it, I've marked where they are so easily skippable, for those who wanna read it, enjoy, and for those who don't and everyone else, enjoy the rest of the chapter, and now it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The awakening**

The young boy was rushed to the hospital, so he could recover. Since he had been badly poisoned, the others didn't know what was going to happen. Makoto right now, was in a situation that Makoto could end up in a serious trouble. Asia had healed his wounds, but his internal damage, caused by the poison, couldn't be healed as easily.

Even now, as he laid asleep and having various techniques done on his body, in order to help him wake up, it was a little touch and go. Akeno's eyes were on the ground, and she looked lifeless, hollow. After hearing it, her body felt like it was shutting down, and she couldn't even breathe, she was too scared that he was going to die.

Koneko didn't know what to do either, she just sat there, and kept thinking about Kuroka and how she disappeared. Why she did, when Makoto saved her life...she thought that even Kuroka would stay and admit what had happened...but, she didn't, and she just disappeared all together.

Both Sona's, and Rias' groups along with Makoto's unofficial peerage gathered as well. All of them looked forlorn, besides one person and that was Saji. He didn't look happy this was happening, of course not. But he was thinking about the fights ahead, and the Rating Game, and if Makoto couldn't fight, then he knew they'd win by default, and he couldn't help the smile that was spreading on his face.

Vali wasn't there, she was convinced that there would be another way to help him. Sitting around didn't do any good, therefore she was going to do something else entirely, and was working with Azazel, and Heaven to help out which explained why Gabriel wasn't there either.

Yumi was doing her best to be strong, knowing Makoto would want that and comforted some of the others that were around, including a crying Gasper, and a pretty shaken Ravel who also shed a few tears.

Serafall immediately went into panic mode once more, and couldn't stop worrying about him.

"Ma-tan! He's seriously dead! I don't know what to do! Ma-tan! Please don't die on me Ma-tan! I still need you! There's things that I want to tell you! I need to tell you about...I want to spend all my time with Ma-tan..."

"Onee-sama, don't worry, Hyoudou-kun is a fighter, he's going to be fine."

Even Sona didn't have any confidence with her words.

"That's not good enough Sona-chan! If Ma-tan doesn't survive then...I don't know what I'm going to do. Damn it, why did this have to happen to my Ma-tan exactly…? He's a good boy, he doesn't deserve any of this, he's too good."

"Yes, he doesn't. But he was protecting my Onee-sama..."

Koneko looked towards the others, and thought that she would be judged...but, she wasn't.

She wasn't judged by anyone, she thought that they would hate her because of what could have happened.

"What's wrong Koneko-chan?"

Irina showed a kind smile on her face even though that hid her sadder emotions that she kept inside of her body, but Koneko shook her head.

"...It's my fault, if I didn't fall for that girls ploys, then Mako-kun wouldn't of come and saved my Onee-sama, who ended up running away...it is all my fault, I put Mako-kun in this kind of situation, if it wasn't for me then he..."

"It isn't your fault." Ise said while looking down. "This is Makoto for you, he does this kind of thing all the time. He gets himself into danger for others. He's done it before, and he'll do it again. Don't worry Koneko-chan, he's going to be fine."

"He's right Koneko-chan." Serafall brought up. "Ma-tan wouldn't want you to be sad. He wouldn't blame you for anything and neither would I. I only know that Ma-tan would blame himself for not being able to help out more. That's just the kind of person Ma-tan is after all. He will be okay, Ma-tan will pull through."

Koneko hoped that would be the case, but even then she didn't know what was going to happen either.

Serafall just had to believe in that right now though. She didn't have time to think of anything else, all she could do is think about Makoto, and what kind of situation he was in right now, and what could happen to him.

Since it happened, Asia hadn't stopped crying. Irina was beside her, and gave her some comfort.

"Asia-san, please don't be so worried. Ma-chan is very strong, he'll be able to pull out of this, just give him some time."

Irina comforted the young girl, but Asia's eyes went towards the ground.

"...I couldn't even heal Makoto-san's poisoned body. What use is this Sacred Gear if I can't do even that..."

"Don't say that Asia-san, no one else is thinking like that. We all care about him, and we are being strong. No matter how it hurts, we're going to do our best as well. Whatever happens now, we're going to be there for Ma-chan once more. Once more, Ma-chan is going to be okay, okay? No worries, Ma-chan is going to be fine~"

While Irina couldn't hide her worries in her voice, she was going to be as peppy as she could be right now.

While sitting around, Rossweisse entered the building and walked closer to the group waiting. She went towards Kalawarner and Elmen since they seemed the less distressed.

"Has there been a change?"

"No, unfortunately, there's been no change."

Kalawarner gritted her teeth at Elmen's words.

"Damn it, some servant I am...I thought that I would be able to help him sometime...somehow. But, I couldn't do anything, Master saved my life, and once again, he's in a dangerous situation and I couldn't do anything at all."

Elmen looked towards Kalawarner, and couldn't say anything. She didn't know how to say anything else now. She just couldn't hide her worries in her eyes. She wanted to make sure that Makoto was okay, but she didn't have any ways to do that.

Millicas, who looked depressed, noticed the smile on Saji's face, and turned her eyes to the side.

"...Why are you smiling exactly?"

Saji chuckled awkwardly towards Millicas who's eyes narrowed.

"I'm just thinking about the Rating Game. If Hyoudou can't fight, then that means we win, right?"

Akeno's eyes went up towards him, and her anger could be seen. Even an aura was around her body and sparkles were coming off her eyes as well. She didn't look pleased, in fact, she couldn't even contain her rage.

"...Mako-kun's dying, and all you're thinking of is a Rating Game? Really!? Are you that selfish that you can't even see that?!"

Saji backed down from Akeno who couldn't hold herself back. Rias went to Akeno's side, and placed a hand over her own hand.

"Akeno, don't worry. Makoto isn't done yet. He's going to be fine."

Akeno didn't respond she had lost her emotional support. The person who accepted her the most, the one who was by her side, and gave her new confidence, she couldn't take the idea that he could die.

Saji on the other hand, received harsh eyes from Ise, the thoughts that Ise had right now, it took a lot of him to not go and knock Saji out.

"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way. But I wasn't sure on fighting that group either so..."

Saji looked awkwardly towards the others. He could feel most of the girls eyes on him, and how angry they were right now, they couldn't hide their angers right now, no matter how much they intended to try.

"Saji, I do not want to win this way." Sona spoke up, turning her eyes to the side. "I, wanted to face Hyoudou-kun in a match. In fact, it has been a goal of mine ever since he became my Onee-sama's Queen to face him. And now the chance is gone. Beyond that, you sounded almost heartless. This is hardly the time to think about a match when someone's life hangs in the balance, do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes, Kaichou, I'm sorry, I was just thinking of your dream..."

"My dream, right now takes a back seat. Everyone is clearly worried, I'm not even thinking of the game. In fact, I'll probably call the entire game off if this is the case."

"B-But Kaichou, that's..."

Tsubaki went to say something, but Asia bravely stood up.

"No, Kaichou-san, you can't cancel the game."

"But Argento-san..."

Asia placed her hands together.

"No, you didn't see how hard Makoto-san worked. He stayed up every night, and worked so hard on battle strategies. He trained very hard, and wanted to impress everyone. For everyone who looked down on Makoto-san and the rest of us because Makoto-san isn't a pure blood, he wanted to show everyone that you don't need to be a pure blood to fight in the games, so please don't say you're going to cancel it. Makoto-san, is going to get better, and then we're going to have a match between our groups."

From those words, it was clear Asia understood his wishes more than anyone else.

She had watched Makoto, and saw him doing everything that he needed to do, and went above, and beyond.

Ravel, having heard what Asia said, inclined her head.

"That's right, Sona-sama, Makoto-sama worked so hard, we all worked very hard for this, you can't give up the match right now. We will be facing you, even if we have to go into battle with Makoto-sama's plans only. We have worked too hard to give up, because of some poisonous witch that has it out for us."

"Makoto-san could even sit on the sidelines as we all fight, we are his peerage, we will fight on his behalf if necessary, everyone would pull their weight. As Makoto-san's Queen, I'll definitely pick up the slack, and do his and my work at the same time."

Millicas also added in, showing her strength.

Hearing the opinions of the girls, Sona adopted a slight smile on her face.

"Of course, I hadn't taken into account what this must mean to all of you. Of course, as soon as Hyoudou-kun wakes up, I'll tell him the same thing as well, that our match shall be happening and that we all shall be facing off against one another."

Asia nodded her head.

"Thank you, Kaichou-san, for understanding Makoto-san's and the others feelings as well. We wont let you down."

Asia's face was lighting up like the sun due to what Sona said.

But on the inside, Asia's heart slowly was breaking due to what was going on.

Soon however, the doctors came by, and everyone stood up.

"H-Hey, tell me what's going on with Ma-tan right now!"

"Onee-sama, be calm."

Sona scolded, but Serafall didn't listen and looked on towards the doctors.

"Well, what's going on with Ma-tan!? Please...whats happened to my Ma-tan exactly…?"

Serafall didn't know if she could continue her hope or not, she was too worried about Makoto to care about anything else now. She had to find out what happened to Makoto, if he was going to survive, or what else.

"I'm sorry, we're doing everything we can to rid the boy of the poison, but this is more advanced than anything we've ever seen before. It's not only attacking his internal organs, it is also attacking his life force, and soul as well. With the knowledge delivered from Heaven and the Grigori, we've managed to stop the progress of the poison for now. However, we don't know how long this is going to be in affect for, we're on the clock right now. There's also the fact that he's had his life force tainted by the poison already. It's shaved off a portion of his life force, and is slowly infecting his soul. If he continues having his soul poisoned, then there wont be a recovery. He wont survive. Not only his physical body, but his soul will be destroyed, this poison is, truly deadly, more than anything we've ever witnessed before."

Immediately, most of the girls broke down in tears. Serafall looked like her life was going. The thought that Makoto could die, or even have his soul die because of this poison, it simply was too devastating for her.

"No...it can't be...not my Ma-tan..."

"We're, doing everything we can. Don't lose hope yet, he's quite the fighter."

Serafall didn't register the words, and merely fell to the ground, clutching her hands together tightly. Sona looked on towards Serafall, and saw that there was no sadness in her eyes, because nothing was within her eyes. It was like she had checked out of reality.

"Onee-sama..."

Sona didn't get through to her, she just couldn't say anything that would make anything better.

Asia put a hand to her mouth.

"M-Makoto-san could die…? Why can't I do anything...I can't be without Makoto-san..."

Irina wasn't fairing much better either, looking as if her life was going to be lost at that moment.

"Ma-chan….Ma-chan...please don't Ma-chan..."

Others of Makoto's harem were also freaking out right now. They didn't know how they were going to respond to any of this. Koneko looked on and felt sick honestly. Thinking about what happened that day, and what happened to Kuroka and if it wasn't for Kuroka, then Makoto wouldn't be in this kind of situation.

"...This is all my fault, if it wasn't for my Onee-sama then...Onee-sama...Mako-kun's going to die..."

Akeno listened to what was said, and she sat down. She looked at her hands, and she didn't even know what to think, how to act. She felt herself shutting down. She couldn't lose Makoto, she couldn't lose the love of her life. Kalawarner and Elmen looked at one another, and inhaled deeply, wishing that this wasn't the case. Even Rossweisse looked depressed as well.

Rias looked towards her, and felt genuine sorrow. If it was Ise, she'd probably shut down as well, that's why she could sympathize.

"No!"

Ise suddenly shouted out, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Ise..."

Rias tried to speak, but Ise held tears in his eyes while addressing the doctor.

"No, you have to save him, okay!? H-He's been through too much already! He can't die from a simple bite! No, he can't die...he wont die...come on, he's...he isn't...Makoto can't die here..."

Rias placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ise, Makoto is a fighter, he wont die easily. The doctors will do anything, Azazel and the rest will do something, I am sure that they will. And if they don't, we'll do something, we'll have to do something okay? I'm not losing your Otouto, especially because he protects me sometimes from Princess and the likes."

Most sweatdropped at that, but then Serafall looked at the doctors once more.

"Whatever it takes, save Ma-tan's life. I don't care what it takes, the cost, or anything. Just save my Queen's life. Got it!?"

"Y-Yes, I understand."

The doctor swiftly scurried off, leaving the others there to contemplate what was going on, and what they could do...no, they knew that only hope remained for them now. With Makoto currently out of it due to the poison, they didn't have much hope right now.

* * *

Kuroka, had to find away.

She had spent more than a year with Makoto, and had found him to be what she wanted. She wanted to stay with him, and now the thought of hurting him, the thought that he could die, wasn't tolerable for her, she wouldn't allow it.

The only thing she could do, the only person she could go to, was Tiamat.

Tiamat, was someone that could get into contact with a certain girl, she knew it to be true. So, she went towards the place Tiamat is, a secluded area that was, and walked through the area, and lowered her head.

Once making it to the area that she was in, Kuroka calmly approached Tiamat. The hulking Dragon looked down upon the young cat, and recognized her face. Tiamat's flames erupted out of her mouth, and doused the area.

But Kuroka stood there, and allowed the flames to dance around her form.

"So, you dare come here to me?!"

Kuroka raised her head upwards.

"Yes, that's right nyaaa. I know you've got a connection to that girl, that Evil Dragon."

Tiamat raised her brows.

"What we have is none of your business. And you're here, I should burn you were you stand. You're an enemy of the Underworld. You dare have the cheek to come here, and stand in front of me like you are. What is the matter with you exactly?"

"I realize that, but there's something happened to Mako-chan, and I have to help him...I have to make it right somehow."

Kuroka looked desperate.

More than she had ever been.

She couldn't get it out of her head.

The very idea of Makoto being in danger, the thought of Makoto being killed because of this woman, because he was protecting her, and how he protected Koneko as well...she just couldn't let him die, no matter what.

"...What are you talking about? He should be at that party right now...just what have you done to him!?"

Tiamat once more spat out some flames, so Kuroka raised a barrier to defend herself. Though the flames danced on the barrier, and broke through it, knocking Kuroka down to the ground. She winced at the hit of the ground.

"I haven't done a-anything, it's that damn Orochi girl! She...She bit him, while he was protecting me! Because of that, he could die! That bitch has bad poison! Badder than anything! I don't think even the Underworld, Grigori and Heaven can deal with that!"

Kuroka poured out her heart, and couldn't stop either.

Tiamat was going to attack once more...but she paused.

"Orochi, has bitten him...her poison..."

Tiamat contemplated what that meant, and what could happen if he didn't get treated soon enough.

The young Nekomata showed a distressed face.

"Yes, she said that it could taint the soul and steal his life force! I, don't know what to do nyaaaa! It is all my fault, if he didn't defend me, then he wouldn't have received this wound! Please, you have to get into contact with that damn girl! You have to! I know that you can! I know that you'd be able to contact her! If the rumours of you being friends with them are true...and if you can't directly, you know somehow on how to put out a message to her somewhere! I wouldn't even know how she'd see a message...and I know she can help, she'd have to help...right?"

Tiamat huffed her body.

"That's how it is, even they'd go that far as to poison him...and he saved your life? Why would he do something like that?"

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders.

"How am I meant to know nyaaa? All I do know is that right now, there's a cute boy that my Shirone loves who's slowly dying and all they can do is watch him die! And you have the means to save him, so are you going to do it!? Are you going to save Mako-chan or not!? And if not...then I'll find another way, I wont let someone else die because of me. I wont...take someone else away from Shirone."

Kuroka thought about her sister, and how much it would damage her if Koneko did lose Makoto.

If he died, Koneko would fall even deeper into a depression like no other.

She couldn't have that.

She couldn't be the reason someone else was taken away from Koneko, she just couldn't.

Tiamat didn't even have to think about it, all she could do right now was do what she thought would be the best course of action.

"I need to go right now."

Kuroka looked on as Tiamat activated a Dragon's gate.

"You're going to save Mako-chan, right?"

"I'm going to go to the only person I know that can help. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone else, I'll charcoal you."

Kuroka winced at the threat.

Even then though, she was glad that Tiamat could do something, anything about this.

Tiamat took one last look towards Kuroka, before disappearing all together.

Kuroka could only leave it to Tiamat now, and even then, she wasn't sure if they had hope.

* * *

Having heard the situation from Tiamat, the Dragon immediately went towards a certain person. The only way to reverse it, and what not, she knew what she would have to do, so she tracked down Orochi and summoned her.

While summoning her, a thousand thoughts ran through her mind, she didn't even know what she was going to say. She wanted to just straight up kill her, her Evil Dragon instincts keeping themselves at the surface…

But, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get the cure if she did that. She had to hold herself back. And that's what she did, she calmed herself, and waited for the person to appear.

With a shining light, Orochi finally appeared.

She looked around the area, with a perplexity.

"W-Why did you summon me?! How did you summon me?!"

The girl looked towards Orochi, and tears had her eyes stinging her eyes.

"I placed one on you the last time, a magical seal that allowed me to teleport you to me instantly. But that's not why I am here. I am sure you know why I am here, don't you? Tell me you know, because I'm having a hard time holding back my anger right now, please don't make me anymore angry than I already am..."

The girl breathed hard, in and out.

She barely could control her breathing.

She was having difficulty in controlling her anger, so she decided to take long drawn out breaths. But even them, didn't help her much in the end.

"What are you talking about? The Neko girls? We didn't even get them, we were beaten back, I can't help what has happened to them, could I?"

The young girl's eyes sharpened upon Orochi.

"You, I thought you out of everyone was a good person. But, you've poisoned Makoto!"

"No, I've not...he had his Dragon skin on, it shouldn't have..."

Orochi didn't quite understand how it happened.

"You did, you ended up poisoning Makoto, and he's going to die because of your poison! Even if you're depowered, it just takes longer for your poison to go through the system, and drags out the agonizing pain he must be feeling right now. And his Dragon skin, has only just awakened, sure it is tough, but not impenetrable. Your fangs pierced it, and now your venom is wrecking havoc inside of his body. You're killing him. For someone who says you want to go back to be innocent, you've caused a lot of damage to one of our own! Never mind what you think about me, you've caused this! And if he dies...then if he dies once more...n-no, I wont let him die!"

Orochi looked to the side.

She couldn't express it well, but the thoughts of what could be happening to Makoto.

If he is dying right now, her poison working its way through his body.

It was breaking her heart.

She didn't want Makoto to die, she just didn't want this to be happening.

"...I didn't mean to do that, I didn't think that he would take the blow for the Nekomata, I didn't want to kill anyone, I just wanted to poison them, and I'd suck it out when they were in our grasp before it could damage their souls and life force. You have to believe me...ooh no, I've killed the lord! No, I couldn't have, the lord can't be dead, I haven't have I…? Please, don't tell me that I have..."

The young girl approached Orochi, placing a hand on her shoulder.

But Orochi pushed away, she didn't want to have the contact, she felt so guilty inside of herself.

"It isn't too late. There's no cure for the poison, other than a sample from you, or you suck out the poison. The Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels can try, but they're not going to be able to save him. You, however, can. You can save him with some samples from you. Give me a sample of your poison and I can make an antidote."

Orochi looked back towards the young girl, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't hide her sorrow.

The older female understood what was going on, how depressed she was.

She knew that Orochi was truly regretful of what happened, and she seemed to genuinely not know of what happened until she was told. That alone gave her some hope, that at least Orochi, truly did care about others, and could be turned to the side of good, to their side, and see that there is a life beyond what they suffered. Even if only a little, she wanted to accomplish this.

"...I'll give you a sample of my poison. Just don't let the lord die, okay? He's been poisoned for a few hours now, he could be dead in the next few, so hurry before he dies, okay? Please, don't let him die...I didn't mean to do it, I'm so sorry..."

Her tears fell down her face again and again.

She didn't want to believe that this could be happening.

The young girl moved closer to the young Orochi.

She placed her hand on Orochi's shoulder once more.

Orochi stiffened, but didn't attempt to move this time, she couldn't.

"This is the right thing, thank you."

Orochi looked back towards the young girl, and her tears looked so heavy, the young girl couldn't stand there and do nothing, so she brushed under Orochi's eyes, and gave her a hug.

Even if they were enemies, she couldn't stand seeing Orochi like this, they were family once upon a time, no matter what else was said, that's what they were, and that's what the girl wanted to hold onto, and hoped Orochi was feeling the same way that she felt right now.

* * *

Laying in his bed, Makoto was alone for the most part. People came in and out occasionally, but because they could only monitor him right now, and were working on results, they didn't and couldn't do anything for him.

He was writhing in pain. Even as he slept, he was moaning and groaning due to the poison in his system. It hurt so much even in his sleep, Makoto couldn't hold back his cries, and they were so loud that some of the others walking past felt sorrow for the young boy.

A few doctors were in the room, and were trying their best now, but...

But then, from the side, a shimmering area appeared. It looked like a portal but not exactly. Stepping out, was a young girl in a cloak, and large breasts. They were even bigger than Akeno's but not by much.

Her eyes went towards the sleeping boy, and moved closer to the young boy as the doctors looked on.

"W-Who are you?"

One of the doctors called, as the young woman turned her eyes towards them.

"C-Call security-"

"I wouldn't do that." The woman said, her eyes gaining magical circles. Like a hypnotic effect happened, they stood still, listening to her. "You're going to leave."

It repeated in their heads a few times, like they were being brain washed.

They packed their stuff up, and began walking out of the door looking like zombies.

"You'll also forget seeing me as well, and end the spell."

Using some kind of magic, they obeyed her, walking out of the room as if she didn't exist, and chatted away normally.

Once they were gone, she brushed her forehead, and smiled to herself.

"Oh my Makoto, what have you gotten yourself into hey? I did this to protect you, and you still got dragged in. But, I never regretted leaving you with the Sekiryuutei. I'm sorry, it isn't time for us to meet yet, I've got to confirm a few things before we can meet, and keep Ophis calm as well. But, I'm not going to let you die."

The young girl pulled out a vial.

From the vial, it looked like a strange liquid inside.

She put it into a syringe that she had on her, and tapped it with her finger. The liquid shook, and then the young girl activated a weird kind of magic. The magic that she used made the syringe and liquid give off a strange glow.

She then went over to his IV drip, and took the line. Stabbing through it with the needle, she injected the weird liquid into the IV, and watched it go towards his body. Then, as the liquid went inside of Makoto's body, she saw that it was working with Makoto's system and she smiled.

Satisfied that the power and the liquid were working, she bowed her head "See you soon my darling Makoto." she whispered towards the sleeping boy, and went to open a portal, when the door suddenly opened.

Stepping through the door, was Ise, Rias, and a few of the others. Yumi looked towards her, as did Koneko. And then they saw the syringe in her hand, and saw a weird glowing coming from Makoto's body.

"...What have you done to Makoto-kun?!"

Yumi snapped at her, the girl chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, you see, I gave him a poke with this magical needle, and gave him a shot~ Nothing too bad~"

"Y-You've done what?! Who are you!?"

Rias yelled this time, making the girl wink.

"Let's call me a friend. But don't worry about it, this is going to help him get better. Should be fast acting so he'll be waking up soon enough."

"...She feels very powerful. Over Ultimate Class Devil. She feels stronger than even Azazel-sensei."

Koneko said with her ears twitching.

The girl adopted a cute expression on her face.

"Well, does it matter about power levels? I mean, really~?"

The girl gave a wiggle of her body, Ise's face turning red with lust, seeing her curves and large breasts.

"Again, what have you done to Makoto-kun!?"

Yumi yelled this time, wanting to make sure that her love hadn't been poisoned somehow.

"Hehe, would you believe I gave him the antidote?"

She said with an innocent smile on her face, but they didn't look as if they believed what she was saying.

"No, because something has happened to Makoto-kun! And I am not going to allow you to hurt him!"

"Ma-chan! I wont let you harm him!"

"He's Ise's Otouto, you're done!"

Yumi, Irina and Xenovia rushed into the room, but the girl clicked her fingers. At the next moment, the gravity changed around Yumi along with the others and they were flung into the air. They went towards the ceiling, and stuck there, the gravity changed shocked everyone in the room.

"Very, impulsive, aren't you all? Hehe, then again, who wouldn't be when their love is on the line~?"

"...What kind of power is that?"

Rias growled out, as the young girl walked forward. Rias armed herself with the POD among the others doing the same thing. The young girl clicked her fingers once more, and magical circles appeared under them, and shot them to the roof, holding them there with the force of gravity. The only ones not lifted up were Ise, and Asia. Ise because he didn't show a will to fight, and Asia because she couldn't really fight either.

"It's called magic." Rias and the others sweatdropped. Her eyes then went towards Ise. "My, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

"E-Eh…? W-When did we see one another before?"

"About, 15 years ago. You were about 2, or something like that. You came up to me and said "Oppai~" in a childlike voice. So, did your Ojii-sama also have an effect on your childlike mind even from back then? I met him before, and saw him in a different place, he's quite the pervy old man, he kept commenting on my breasts a lot, not a very good thing is it…?"

"W-Wait, I don't understand...w-we met 15 years ago…? A-And Ojii-sama?! Y-You've met him…?"

"All shall be revealed eventually." She smiled softly, then looked towards his hand. "Activate."

With a single word, Ise's Boosted Gear appeared, shocking everyone in the area.

"H-How did you do that!?"

"I told it to come out….well, it is a little more complicated than that." She poked the Boosted Gear. "Hello Ddraig, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

[...It's you again.]

"D-Ddraig, you know her?!"

Ddraig didn't answer Ise, and instead stayed silent.

"Have you been a good Dragon Ddraig? Not causing anymore wars, are you? Not fighting unnecessarily, are you?"

[N-No. I-I wouldn't d-do that. P-P-P-Please d-don't be a-angry...]

Ddraig hesitated in his answer, freaking out Ise even more. Ddraig, a Heavenly Dragon, seemingly was frightened of this girl.

"D-Ddraig?! W-Why are you afraid right now?!"

[Shut up partner! You'd be afraid of her too! You'd be very wise to fear this woman!]

"Why!? W-Whats going on?!"

The young woman ignored the conversation between the two of them, and continued on with her own conversation with the Dragon.

"That's a good boy. I'm glad and I'm not angry, don't be such a bad boy right now." She leaned closer, and Ise thought he heard Ddraig crying his eyes out, which unnerved him even more. "And what's this? Ooh my, your host has awakened Balance Breaker. Damn, lets hope he doesn't go mental like one of the others~" Ise mouthed 'mental' but the young girl smiled and faced Asia who flinched. "Well, you look worried. Don't worry sweet heart, I'm not going to harm you."

She walked closer to Asia, and touched her forehead as her finger glowed.

As she did, Asia felt a shiver go through her, and a small glow as well over her heart.

"W-What was..."

"When the time is right, your heart and his shall find one another. Whether that's in panic, stress, or something else, when you truly need him, he'll appear for you. Whether that's the sleeping boy in there, or the sleeping man deep inside of him. Either way, I sense a great trust and love between you and Makoto, so I have to be a cool Onee-sama and give such gifts out~ Besides, I sense a very good Dragon tamer aspect from you, maybe that's why Makoto was drawn to you initially, but he stayed for the kind heart I sense deep within you." She paused, and looked at Koneko who was on the roof. "Thank Kuroka-san."

"...N-Nee-sama…?"

Koneko didn't understand.

Why would she thank Kuroka for anything?

This was the reason Makoto was in such a bind in the first place. It just didn't make sense at all.

But the young girl explained happily anyway.

"That's right, I wouldn't have known if she didn't come and try and contact me. Don't worry about Makoto, he'll be fine...though his life force was damaged as a result. You can fix that, right? Use your Senjutsu and all that good stuff~ Hey, you could even try using that Bouchujutsu, that would help the process along, yes? Just a little sexy time and all that good stuff~ Even loli-chan's can do that as well~"

Koneko didn't know what to say as a result, and her face went completely red at the mention of this Bouchujutsu. Ise didn't know what that was, but others did and blushed at the thoughts.

The young girl then showed her wide smile.

"Well, I best be off. Places to be, people to kick crap out of, loli Dragon's to have her eat my sundaes, and all that good stuff." Her eyes landed upon Ise once more. "Thank you."

"F-For what…?"

Ise looked confused by what was being said, and why she even said that in the first place.

"Hehe, it doesn't matter~ Just thank you for different things~" From behind, feet could be heard shuffling around. "Aah, it seems the cavalry are here. Darn, and I was hoping to avoid seeing them, you know how those old folks get...well, Azazel really. He's dead old you know? Not young like you~"

"Hehehehe..."

Ise didn't know how to respond to the cute words of the young girl along with her cute voice, and her body moving around rather provocatively. She then turned around and walked away from the group.

"H-Hey! Y-You can't leave us up here!"

Rias cried out, so the girl clicked her fingers, dropping everyone from the roof. They scrambled together, only for Azazel, Serafall, and Vali to come down the corridor. Vali's eyes focused in on the girl, and even she sweated.

"...What kind of girl is she…?"

The young girl in the hood bowed her head.

"And the Hakuryuukou makes an appearance. And Azazel as well as Serafall. What a day I'm having, meeting important people. Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, Maou-sama, and leader of the Fallen Angels, and even the wielders of Durandal, and the Holy Demonic sword as well. What a good era to live in, wouldn't you agree Azazel?"

Azazel got into a fighting stance, as the young girl twirled her long hair with her single finger. She didn't look aggressive, but the aura she released was stronger than him, stronger than Serafall, and stronger than Vali. This girl was in a different league all together. Yet it felt like it was being suppressed, so they didn't know what to believe right now. Whether she did that to hide her powers, and it leaked through or she was without her true power, wasn't known right now.

Since Azazel didn't answer, the young girl turned towards Serafall who smiled weakly.

"Sup Sera-chan, you're looking as cute as always~ I heard you've been spending time with my cute Makoto, are you getting along? Have you had any decisions inside of your heart yet? Because, my cute Makoto loves love, you know~? And I think that he might love you as well, so lets talk about that in the future, kay~?"

Serafall didn't know what to do, and she looked very awkward right now.

"...Well, that's...y-you're looking nice as always~ A-Are you being a good girl today~?"

"Very good, I just helped out Makoto from a bind from Orochi. She gets too excitable, and ended up doing a bad thing. Trust me, she didn't mean to do that, she only wants salvation and the likes, but they are going about it the wrong way."

"Well, she was a bad girl~"

Serafall's voice was as cute as always, but there was some kind of venom as well deep within her words.

Azazel looked upon the young girl, and didn't know what to say about it.

"...It's you, it's been a long time. Friend, or foe?"

The young girl raised her head up, and then winked cutely towards Azazel.

"Friend." Azazel dropped his stance from her, as she walked closer. "Azazel, you're looking spry for an Ojii-sama~"

"O-Ojii-sama?!"

The young girl began chuckling to herself.

"That's right, you're like super old!" Azazel's eyes lowered down to the ground sadly. "But you're still attractive, it's fine." Her eyes went towards Vali, who visibly stiffened. "Something wrong, Vali Lucifer-san?"

"...You're very powerful."

Vali couldn't deny that this girl, was very powerful, even she hesitated if she should try and fight her. If she did, she knew that she would probably lose. And that was a first for a Vali, to be worried in even engaging in a fight.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself...but, you're not thinking of fighting me, are you…? Meheheheh, I don't know if I could take it~"

"If you've done something to Makoto then-"

"Vali don't."

Azazel cut Vali off, confusing the young woman.

"Azazel, what's wrong with you?"

Azazel looked paled as the young girl showed a cute smile.

"Just don't...don't make her angry."

Somehow, even Azazel seemed afraid, something Vali had never seen before.

"Geez, Azazel, make me sound like a super bad ass when I'm just me~ But, I'm tired, so I'm gonna retire for today, have fun everyone~ Ooh, good luck in your matches girls and boys~ I'm routing for ya~"

She awkwardly put up her thumbs with an equally awkward smile, but then remembered something and pulled out...

One of her sundaes and presented it towards Ise.

"As a thank you for helping my cute Makoto, would you have one of my sundaes?"

Serafall, and Azazel's eyes dropped down.

"A-Ah, thank you-"

""Don't accept it! It will kill you!""

The pair yelled out, shocking Ise, and made Chelia adopt teary eyes.

"B-But, my sundaes...why does no one like my sundaes...? I mean, I try my best...and I make them with love and everything so..."

Azazel's eyes widened, seeing tears on Chelia.

"N-No! Your sundaes are l-lovely! I'll have it!"

Chelia brightened up, and presented it to him.

"Then please enjoy my sundae~"

He looked at it, and thought it was a monster.

Chelia though was leaning in with expectation, and wonder in her eyes.

Azazel cringed, and took the small spoon and put some of it in his mouth.

He swallowed hard, like it was glass he was eating, and tears erupted from his eyes.

Chelia gave an adorable smile.

"Awwww, you're crying tears of happiness, please don't cry now. It's okay, I know you love my sundaes~"

"H-How many more bites...?"

"Two."

Azazel did that, and it was hard.

He cried and shoved it inside of his mouth, and made teary eyes even more.

Then, once he finished, Chelia winked "Gotta go~" she disappeared in a flash of lights.

As soon as she left, a collective breath was released from their mouths, and Azazel drank gallons of water to rid him of the taste. They dropped their stances, and then sighed.

"Azazel, who was that young woman? And why were you afraid of her? And what's wrong with her sundaes?"

"Eh, lets not go there right now Vali. Just be thankful she didn't try and kill us, well the sundaes could finish off a starving army. Yeah, it is a good thing that she didn't try and upright butcher us or something, she would do something like that if we pissed her off..."

Vali didn't know what to even think about it.

And the others didn't know what to think about it either.

"Whoever she was, she was very beautiful with massive oppai! B-But she talked about my Ojii-sama and said that we met 15 years ago..."

"Don't worry about that now Ise, it is-"

"You like her oppai above mine, do you!?"

Rias cut into the conversation, making Ise stiffen.

"N-No, I didn't! I mean, they were very lovely, and she was very powerful s-so..."

"I get it, power and beauty, I have both of them! And I am being abused like this! Wow, I didn't think this would end up in like this...damn all this world nowadays, I hate all of this world, especially because of you..."

While they were stood and spoke about trivial things, Makoto strolled out of the hospital room fully awake and seemingly looked normal, and looked towards the others.

He didn't understand the atmosphere that the others were giving off right now, so he cleared his throat.

"Ahem...erm, what's going on?"

The others perked their ears to the familiar sounds.

Slowly, their heads turned around towards the boys voice.

Each of their eyes landed upon the boy in his hospital gown.

Seeing how they just looked at him without saying anything, Makoto didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what was going on, he didn't even see the girl that was there, so he didn't have knowledge on that either.

"Eehe….why's no one speaking…? Erm, I'm...what happened exactly…? I was...bitten by Orochi and then...eeh, what happened….?"

[You're awake!]

Immediately, Makoto was rushed by his entire harem. Serafall, Yumi, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Millicas, Ravel, Elmen, Kalawarner, Gasper and Akeno held onto his body, all squishing his body between their boobs and what not, Ise looking on with a relieved smile. Vali inhaled a breath, glad that he was okay, the same as Rossweisse.

"Owww...w-what's going on…?"

Makoto murmured, but he didn't get an answer. They just held onto his body and wouldn't let go of him, ever.

He didn't quite understand it, but he remembered Orochi biting him. From that, he was beginning to work out what happened to him.

"So, I got poisoned, right?"

Azazel moved closer.

"That's right, it seems Orochi almost killed you. And your life force has been damaged as well, thanks to the poison. We'll go over the finer details later. But do not be concerned. For the moment, it seems that you are out of the woods."

"I see...so my life force has been damaged..."

"Yes that's right."

Azazel confirmed it. Makoto looked at the ground as he felt the hugs from the others. All of them were comforting. He could literally feel everything that he could feel. And he was, happy, he was glad that they were there.

"Well, I'll just have to deal with it."

"Y-You seem calm about it Makoto. Are you s-sure you're okay? Azazel just said that your life has been shortened. Aren't you angry about that?"

Ise couldn't understand how calm he was. It was almost a new level that Ise couldn't pertain.

Makoto on the other hand just smiled softly.

"I understand everything."

"Then, why aren't you angry? That bitch poisoned you and took your life off you!"

"She did yes...I do feel angry, but I saved someone else's life, so I know that I did the right thing. I just know that I'll be okay and there's ways to repair life force."

"That is true." Sona brought up. "Even in a crisis situation, you think clearly, and don't go off the handles, as people would say. It is something that I admire about you, because I would react similar if someone told me the same thing."

"Yes, indeed, Kaichou."

Sona, walked closer to Makoto, and put her hands behind her back.

"All that matters is you're awake, because we've got our game in a few days."

"Kaichou..."

Makoto looked towards Sona, trying to understand what she was saying.

He was glad that she seemed to take it rather seriously.

Sona turned her head.

"I expect this to be the match that we all can put our hopes into. You, vs myself. I wish to face you Hyoudou-kun in a battle, and to show all of our strengths. Even then, if you need sometime to recover, then..."

"No, I want to have the games at the date that was set."

"Ma-tan, you don't have to push yourself so far, you know?"

Serafall looked worried, but Makoto smiled happily.

"I'm okay Sera-tan, the match is in a few days. It's more than enough time for me to bounce back."

"Are you sure Ma-tan? I mean, after everything that has happened, are you sure it is okay? You can take a few weeks to recover Ma-tan. No one is going to be angry if you do. And even if those Ojii-sama's say anything, I'll freeze them and shatter their dicks~"

"Whoa, that went dark quickly! Why do you keep going dark quickly?"

Serafall's smile pertained on her face, and she couldn't stop smiling away even after Kalawarner let out her concerns.

Makoto looked towards each of his peerage members, and made a resolute face, and an equal heart as well.

"Yes, I am sure. Everyone's worked so hard, and I realize what they must think about me. Even like this, I'll recover my body for the new few days before our match begins. I wont let you down Sera-tan, never."

Serafall gained teary eyes, and shook her head, hugging the boy tightly.

"Don't be silly Ma-tan, I've never been let down by you, I've always thought you were the best kind of boy that I could hope for. Now, don't worry my adorable Ma-tan, we'll get you rested, and ready for the fight ahead."

"Yes, I'll be ready." Makoto's eyes went towards Sona once more. "I hope you're ready as well, Sona-senpai."

Sona raised her head, inclining her head.

"Yes, I shall be ready, Hyoudou-kun." She looked to her peerage members. "Everyone, come. We need to go and work on our strategies. For the game against Hyoudou-kun, I am sure that it is going to be a rather enjoyable experience."

[Yes Kaichou!]

They followed after the young woman and Makoto looked on, with a determined expression on his face.

* * *

An hour later, for some reason, Ise suddenly shooed everyone out of the room that Makoto was staying in. He had been given the all clear for the moment. Apparently, whatever the girl had done, she seemed to have healed the poison that was in his system, and now he was getting better.

"D-Damn dude, it's like when you were younger. Remember last time?"

"Seems like I like causing trouble."

Makoto chuckled nervously out.

"Koneko-chan was saying, you saved her Onee-sama."

"Yes, I did. I remember, Orochi was going to bite her, so I got in the way. I guess the poison seeped through my Dra...aaaaah, I mean, going through my...erm, you know, going through my..." Makoto tried to hide his arm, but Ise had already seen it. "...it's futile to hide it, isn't it?"

"Give me some credit, I saw it already. So, you're a Dragon huh."

"...Apparently, I'm the same as Orochi and the rest of them. I'm an Evil Dragon."

Ise looked blasted by the news. He knew that Makoto was a Dragon, he could tell by the Dragon arm.

"W-What does that mean?"

"Apparently, we're very vicious and I don't know how legit this is, but we tried to destroy the world once."

"Destroying the world huh...Nah, I don't see you being able to do that."

Makoto's face sweatdropped.

"Eh..."

"It's true dude, you aren't evil. Heck, I don't get this Evil Dragon stuff, but we have something else in common, we both are Dragons! Difference is, I'm not a full one and only have Ddraig with me, but you're a legit Dragon. So, can you breathe fire?"

"Yeah, I can do a little bit. Nothing on the level of Ravel-san's flames or anything. But yeah, I can breathe flames, Dragon up parts of my body, no jokes about a Dragon penis please." Ise ground his teeth together in annoyance. But accepted it and let him continue. "But yes, that's how it is."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the end of the factions meeting."

Ise nodded his head, it wasn't that long so he could let it go.

"I see, but you're still my Otouto, you know? World ending Dragon or not, doesn't matter. But, why did you hide it from me?"

"...I hid it from everyone. Only a few people knew."

"But, it's me! You can tell me anything Makoto! You don't have to hide anything from me!"

Makoto could hear the passion in his voice. Ise wasn't angry, he just wanted to understand.

"...How could I say that I'm some Evil Dragon...even I don't understand everything. But...I've found out, that my Otou-sama might be alive, my blood Otou-sama."

Ise was bombed with the news.

"W-Whoa, heavy stuff...so, what's he like...I guess, he's an Evil Dragon too?"

"I don't know much about him, I only know his name and that he's some bad ass Dragon, that's about it really. Sera-tan and Gabriel-san didn't know much else about him. And yeah...that's how it is. I don't know about Apep and the others either, not really. I only know that we apparently were comrades before."

"I guess that girl was as well..."

"Girl? What girl?"

Since Makoto was knocked out, he didn't know what Ise was even speaking about.

Ise waved his hand in front of his face.

"No worries. I'm just glad you're awake, you scared a lot of people...but, you did it for a girl, and I always tell ya to do things for girls, so you did as I said, so I can't complain. Just next time, don't nearly die for a girl...if possible, try and do the smart thing. I thought you were smart. Smarter than an idiot like me."

"Onii-chan, you're not an idiot, don't say that. And yeah...I'll try my best in the future...but, you have a Rating Game soon, don't you?"

"Hehehe, Buchou is the planner so I just follow her orders. You've got the entire game on your shoulders."

Makoto tilted his head.

"Aren't you...mad that I've been named a King before you? Though I'm still a Low Class Devil and all so it is really only a name...but, being a King is your dream, isn't it Onii-chan?"

"Well, maybe. But I'm not ready right now. I've got a lot to learn. You though, you've always been smart, much smarter than me. Between us, you're a better suited King...but, I do wanna fight you one day, as King's of our peerages. I might not be there yet, but one day, we both will be High Class...Ultimate Class Devils even. And when we're there, with our peerages, lets fight one another, okay?"

Makoto adopted a smile.

"Count on it Onii-chan, I'll definitely fight you one day with everything that I have...and I am sorry for lying about my Dragon heritage...even I don't know how to feel about it, it's left me with more questions than answers. I don't know what to think about it now."

Makoto's eyes briefly looked towards Ise, and then to the side.

However, Ise walked closer, and wrapped his arms around Makoto's body and brought him close, for a brotherly hug between them. Somehow, all of the fears that Makoto held within him, melted away instantly. Even now, he was glad to have Ise as his brother.

* * *

That night, as Makoto laid in his bed, recovering, the girls wouldn't leave. They all crowded onto the bed. Serafall, Gabriel, Yumi, Vali, Asia, Irina, Millicas, Koneko, Ravel, Elmen, Kalawarner, Kunou, Gasper, and Akeno had gotten into bed with him, hugging whatever part they could get ahold of, and wouldn't let him go.

"Eeeeeh, it isn't necessary to be worried, I'm going to be okay..."

Makoto's words didn't exactly reach their ears, and they just clung to him even tighter, they wouldn't let him go. He was upset that he had worried them, but glad that they all loved him so much that they wanted to cling to him, even Kunou came from Kyoto, and refused to leave because she was worried about him.

One by one, the girls began removing their clothes. Each of them had their clothes removed, and revealed their various sized breasts. From small to very large, he could see them all. Even shyer girls like Asia and Gasper were determined to do it, and showed their breasts towards Makoto as well.

His face went red, especially when he saw the likes of Gabriel's and Kalawarner's and Akeno's breasts as well.

"Ma-tan, don't worry, we all just missed you, and love you, and we don't want to ever be without you, that's why we can't leave. We're going to be staying here, with you."

They all cradled onto his body, and one by one, they all fell asleep. Makoto noticed that a few people looked more worried. He especially noticed Akeno's face, but she fell asleep before he could say anything else.

Koneko however, couldn't sleep, and Makoto could see that something was worrying her. He moved his hand towards her, and brushed a hand over her face, Koneko meowed, and sung into his hand, and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on her cheek.

"Mako-kun..."

"Koneko-chan, tell me, what's wrong?"

Koneko trembled slightly so he brought her close with his arm, and hugged her the best that he could due to the girls all clinging to his form, not that he minded of course. Koneko leaned upwards, and touched his lips with her own so he kissed her back, and they sank into one another's affections.

"Mako-kun...Onee-sama..."

"It's about, when Orochi bit me, right? And I protected Kuroka-san...look, Kuroka-san is...she's not as bad of a person as you might think Koneko-chan. I know she did hard things, and it affected you deeply, but I know somewhere, there's a good person inside of Kuroka-san, give her a chance. It might take a while to even give her that chance, but she'll...one day, I'm sure you'll be on good terms again."

Koneko didn't know what to say, as she kept her hands on his form. Her trembling hands, though Makoto used his hand to cup her own hands and held them gently. With that, Koneko felt relieved and good inside of herself.

"Mako-kun...I don't know if I can ever forgive Onee-sama...but, she did save you."

"Save me…?"

Makoto hadn't been told about it, so he intently listened to Koneko's words.

"She reached out to someone...this girl came and gave you the antidote...and she said that it came from Onee-sama. She saved you, Mako-kun...I don't understand why. Onee-sama's been out for herself since the beginning...so, why would she save you? I don't understand Mako-kun..."

Makoto's lips placed on the young girl head, and pressed against her cheek. Koneko held onto her boyfriend, and wouldn't let go of the young boy.

"Maybe she wanted you to be happy Koneko-chan?"

"...I don't know about that...but, Mako-kun. Back in the forest, when we were confronted with the enemies, you only said two...when Onee-sama was there. Tell me the truth...I wont be mad...but, have you met Onee-sama before? Before that time I mean."

Makoto inhaled a deep breath.

"Yes, I have met her before that time."

Koneko looked a little shaken...but then looked at her boyfriends supportive face, and she felt better than ever.

"...I thought so, Mako-kun has met her before..."

"She came to me, and told me a few things. She said that, I should look after you Koneko-chan. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to stir up old feelings, and I didn't know her angle, but now, I don't think she had an angle, other than wanting to keep you safe."

Makoto didn't lie, not technically. As she did say that to Makoto once, that she wanted him to take care of Koneko .

Koneko was surprised, she didn't quite believe it.

"Mako-kun...is that the truth?"

"She said that to me yes, and I do believe that is the truth. Koneko-chan...I don't pretend to understand everything that's going on, because I truly don't. All I do know is that she told me that she cared about you. She does truly cherish you Koneko-chan. She might have gone the wrong way with a few of the things that have been going on but for certain, she definitely does care about you, more than you thought possible. I know maybe it is hard to wrap your head around it but I do believe that's the truth."

There was much going on inside of Koneko right now.

She didn't know about it truly.

She didn't know how to order her thoughts. All she did know was that she was going through a lot in her head right now.

"...Before this, I would have said that it was a mistake or she was playing with you...but, she saved you, Mako-kun. She...saved my boyfriend for me...Mako-kun, is it possible that she, might be a good person?"

"I can't answer that Koneko-chan." Kuroka, in her Princess moment walked into the room, Koneko was unaware of Kuroka and Princess being the same person, Makoto noticed her presence, so continued. "All I do know is that, she did what she did for reasons, we don't know. But inside of my heart, I do believe that Kuroka-san is a good person."

Koneko didn't know what to think.

All she could think of right now was Makoto was safe and sound, that gave her the best kind of feeling inside of her heart. She leaned towards Makoto and pressed her lips onto his own, and then held onto his body tightly.

"...I'm just happy, Mako-kun is alive...but, in the forest, did you mean it Mako-kun…? That we are..."

"Koneko-chan, I hope you don't think I was lying or anything...because, I meant everything I said, as I do want us to be together, always."

"Mako-kun..."

Koneko snuggled into Makoto, and allowed herself to smile again.

Soon, she fell asleep in his embrace, as Kuroka crawled onto the bed. His finger jabbed at her, as she looked on with her adorable expressions.

"I hope you don't make Koneko-chan sad again."

"...Hehe, don't worry about that Mako-chan...but, do you hate me…? Because you got poisoned, and your life force was...damaged, do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did hate me. It was my fault and all, that it happened. I should have managed to dodge it or something but you ended up receiving the most damage because of that. I wanted to stop her, but in the end, I couldn't do it."

Kuroka's eyes went down to the bed, and she looked as if she was trembling slightly.

"I don't hate you Kuroka-san, I wouldn't have protected you if I hated you. I just want you and Koneko-chan to make amends somehow. And I'll help you, Kuroka-san."

Kuroka's cat like eyes began shedding a few tears.

Makoto patted his chest, so the cat jumped on, and nuzzled Makoto's face, which he nuzzled right back.

"Don't show such tears, you're still my naughty cat. You've been with me all along, haven't you Kuroka-san~?"

"Yup nyaaa~ I'm gonna stay with you always Mako-chan, I'm your cat after all nyaaaa~"

Kuroka snickered out, and allowed her kitten to cuddle the young boy happily. Makoto didn't know how he had got himself into this, but he decided to sleep for now, he was exhausted.

* * *

After a few days rest, Makoto was feeling a little better, and decided to go and walk around. He wasn't left alone, someone already was with him and they all slept near him because they were worried he'd disappear, but now that he was well enough, he decided to go and see someone that he saw was truly upset when he was poisoned.

He walked towards the room, and knocked on the door.

"A-Akeno-senpai, can I come inside?"

[Yes, please do.]

Makoto opened the door, and walked into the room. He saw Akeno's body spread across the bed, and she looked happy that he was there. He walked closer to the bed, and got beside her. Akeno looked towards Makoto's body and her hand placed on the side of his face.

As soon as his hand slid onto her own face, he leaned closer, and briefly caught her lips with his own lips. She then kissed him once more, and got into a routine with their lips meeting again and again, soon becoming a full blown make out session.

Soon they broke apart, and Makoto looked into Akeno's eyes.

"Akeno-senpai, I worried you, didn't I?"

Akeno leaned closer to Makoto's body, and held onto him.

"Mako-kun's body is the best for me. I was worried...I was scared you'd never wake up..."

"I'm sorry Akeno-senpai, I didn't mean to cause you, or anyone heartache."

"Fufu, that's just the kind of man you are, worrying us all of the time. Besides, it is Mako-kun, so you'd do something like that. I shouldn't have worried though, I already knew you'd do something like this, my Mako-kun, always making me feel worried."

"Yeah, I am sorry Akeno-senpai...Rias-sama was telling me about you, and how you were depressed. More than the others, I didn't want Akeno-senpai's feelings to be brought down because of this. Even with my damaged life force and soul, I'm still going to live for a long time."

Akeno gained some tears in her eyes.

"E-Even then, I wish I had been there, because if I had, then I would have been able to protect Mako-kun as well..."

"Hey, don't worry about me." His fingers brushed over her cheeks, and wiped away the tears. "Don't worry about me Akeno-senpai, okay? I'm here, I'm alive, and I'll make sure to try my best to not be poisoned. I've been talking with a few doctors, and they said that Koneko-chan's Senjutsu is a good way to restore my damaged life force. And there's a few ways to heal a soul as well. So, eventually, I'll be back to normal."

Akeno looked at his face, and saw how manly he looked right now.

She could just see it, how much he had grown, how much he had matured.

And she couldn't be more proud either.

"Mako-kun, you truly are a man, my man. I've also heard that you've confessed your love for Koneko-chan, is that true?"

"Yes, I did, I told her my honest feelings."

Akeno continued to smile, and kissed him once more. She wrapped an arm around his body and held onto him closely. She then began thinking about a few things inside of herself, and also looked at Makoto once more, and couldn't take something.

"Mako-kun, I've got something's to think about. Also, when I'm ready, will you come and see me again? I've got to talk to someone about something important, and if they agree, then I want to speak to you again."

"Akeno-senpai…?"

Akeno giggled, placing her hand on his lower back, and pulled the young boy closer. She kissed the top of his head, and allowed the boy to sink into her breasts. With his head resting firmly on her chest, she repeatedly kissed the top of his head, and stroked the back of his head.

* * *

The night before the decisive battle with the Sitri family.

Makoto and his peerage gathered in Azazel's room and had their last meeting.

Makoto felt Elmen and Millicas being on his lap. Koneko...she didn't look annoyed. Perhaps it was because of their shared relationship, and how she was Makoto's girlfriend as well. That seemed to relax her even more.

Makoto remembered most of the battle now, and remembered how Kuroka had helped. He didn't know who this mystery girl was, and how she helped him, all he knew was that was being supported by others that were around him.

And that's what he was going to do.

He was going to fight for the others. He had somewhat recovered. He wasn't 100 percent. But he didn't want to give up, he was going to do his best for the fights that were ahead. Even if he would have to sacrifice more than anything else.

Azazel's eyes went towards Makoto.

"So, you didn't attain Balance Breaker then?"

Makoto felt regretful about that, that he couldn't attain what he wanted to get in the end. Even in the fight against Orochi, he didn't manage to attain Balance Breaker, and he knew that Ise had so he felt unsure feelings that were going through his mind right now, and his body as well.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't reach that state. I heard Onii-chan did, right?"

"Yes. But there's a few conditions to his Balance Breaker. Even then, without Balance Breaker, you aren't a bad fighter. Balance Breaker right now, wont factor much into it. Since it is you, who is a weird person anyway, we'll have to see what is going to happen. By, your powers shouldn't be ignored either. Because of the training with Vali, and Tiamat, you've gained impressive strength and resolve."

Makoto nodded his head.

"I can use my body more than before, and I even managed to use my powers to fight other enemies. And I can use my powers to transform various parts of me as well. Even then, I can fight harder than ever."

"And, the poisoning? Has it caused your movements to be hindered?"

Azazel carried on with the questioning.

"That's right yes. I am not 100 percent. However, I can still fight. Besides, I've got a few skills that don't require the usage of me being 100 percent. And Sona-senpai also said that she wouldn't be holding back, so I'll give my all as well. Sona-senpai is a cerebral fighter, and to beat her, especially in the condition that I am in, I am going to use my knowledge of my mind as well to my best of my ability."

Azazel nodded, pride was within his eyes for the young boy.

Even now, despite having gone through all that, he was still shining, and was going to do his best.

"Makoto, Sona Sitri knows about your own group to some degree, right?"

At Azazel's question, Makoto nodded.

"Yes, she understands us roughly probably. She knows of my abilities, along with Kalawarner-sans, Elmen-chan's, Millicas-sans, Ravel-sans and even Asia-chan's powers as well. During the fight with Gren at the factions meeting, I am sure that she heard about Iri-chan's weapon along with Koneko-chan's Senjutsu as well would have come to light."

Ravel was impressed with how he answered that so quickly.

"Well, she knows roughly about all of you then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"Thanks to the research of Ravel-san and Millicas-san, I know the abilities of Sona-senpai, of her Queen, and of several others of her servants, especially Saji-senpai. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet. I also have heard that there's been some deals between you and her, would you care to elaborate on that?"

Even Ravel was interested, and leaned forward.

"Azazel-sama, that's correct. I've also heard this rumour as well. Would you like to tell us about these agreements?"

"Mehehehe, I don't know what you're talking about~" Azazel played innocent, but the others knew the truth and sharpened their eyes upon the young man before them. "S-S-So you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention. The number of your opponents is eight."

Ravel nodded her head, and added her own thoughts.

"Yes, one King, one Queen, one Rook, one Knight, two Bishops, and two Pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems she still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's the same numbers as us. So we aren't exactly at a disadvantage either in terms of numbers. We have Makoto-sama, Millicas-sama, Asia-san, Koneko-san, myself, Irina-san and finally Kalawarner-san as well as Elmen-san as well."

The others looked on towards the people in the room, and didn't know what to say. But they knew that even if they had the same number, they weren't going to dwindle either.

Next, Azazel wrote something on a white board he had prepared.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, Technique, Wizard, Support. Out of these, Ravel is a Wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Millicas is the same though she has some hints of Technique as well. Irina is a Technique-type. She fights with speed and technique. Kalawarner Roofie is a Power-type, someone who goes for the one hit KO's immediately, so in essence, roofying them." Kalawarner placed a hand over her heart in sadness and gained teary eyes. "Asia and Elmen are Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-type along with Elmen, the pair make good Wizard-types as well. Koneko is a Power-type. And lastly, Makoto. You're also a Technique-type, but also are an excellent Wizard-type as well, and your power isn't bad either. I'd say in the terms of pure striking power, you are the strongest. However, the others also have something that makes them unique as well. In your group, the one with the highest damage output probably is Millicas, even though she isn't a Power type necessarily."

The others also listened in and wondered about their types and such and what they could do to attain power, and the likes.

Azazel drew lines to form a cross, and wrote the names of the four types within each of the four quadrants of the cross, thereby making a chart.

Their names were written on the chart according to location of type. Makoto was located in Technique, but drawn closer to Wizard as well. Irina was located in Technique. Kalawarner was in Power-type, and each of the other members was located somewhere else on the chart, thereby making a diagram illustration that was easy to understand.

Makoto thought that for a rag-tag team, they weren't so bad. They each had something they excelled in. Power, Wizard, Technique and Support. There was one for each of them. Millicas' own was drawn towards Power, as a Wizard type, meaning she wasn't a bad hitter with her magical powers.

Azazel suddenly circled those who were in the Power-types and spoke.

"The things that Power-types have to be most careful of are counters. A troublesome class among the Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, Power-types like Kalawarner and Koneko can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power. Fuck that shit up, I'll light it up with my light powers, and I'll explode everything that will come into my path. So, how about it? Do you think I would be able to light shit up?"

Kalawarner looked so happy, but Azazel shot it down.

"It's possible to overcome it with that, but it's another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user Ravel, the Technique-user Makoto or Irina or even Elmen with her special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-types."

Kalawarner was silent to Azazel's explanation. Since Xenovia has an abundance of battle experience, she was likely understood his meaning.

Azazel turned towards Makoto seriously.

"Now that Ise has Balance Breaker, it seems he's gone up a few margins. Even then, would it be possible if you fought him, would you win that fight? Or would you lose that fight? What is your opinion on that?"

"Onii-chan and I fighting huh...certainly, our battle styles are far apart. I can't gauge it until I've seen Onii-chan's Balance Breaker. Even then, I have a few counters thought up against Onii-chan already. I've known him my entire life, so there's a few things that I can do."

Those were his real thoughts. He knew that fighting Ise was going to be hard. But even if Ise had Balance Breaker, it didn't mean that Makoto was going to back down, he didn't see it as a weakness to not have a Balance Breaker. He was going to get it eventually, but right now, he'd have to think of different methods for this to work.

"That's how it is. I am sure that the fight would be quite entertaining to say the least. Though, I do have a few ideas on how that fight would go, and I am interested in seeing the match between the two of you in the future."

"Honestly, I want to see it as well, because it is the Sekiryuutei vs my King. I wonder, how it is going to turn out?"

Ravel showed a joyful face, as an equally lovable expression on her face.

Ravel seemed pumped for a match while Makoto didn't know if he truly wanted to have a fight right now. But that didn't mean he didn't want to fight in the future with him either.

Azazel then turned back to Makoto.

"Makoto, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into some of your more destructive allies, you know? Even then, have you thought about any counters? As a King now, even an unofficial one, you have to always be on the ball, you can't falter for even a second, you have to be on high alert all of the time."

"H-Hey, don't worry about Ma-chan! He can do anything! Besides, don't bully Ma-chan, he's just come out of the hospital, you know?! He can't have things like you being around and causing Ma-chan problems!"

Irina showed her objections for the others, making Azazel show a confused face.

"I'm not causing problems, I'm just doing my best, you know?"

"Even then, Ma-chan is doing his best, and you're trying to put more pressure on him. It has to be taken away, rather than added on, you know? Ma-chan needs all of us to pull together, and help him, not drag him down like you're doing!"

"W-Well, that's...eh..."

Azazel didn't know what to say, and was troubled.

Asia on the other hand pumped her hand into the air as well.

"Y-Yes, for Makoto-san, I will definitely do it!"

Makoto smiled towards Asia and Irina, glad that they seemed to be doing okay after everything went down. Though he knew that deep within their minds, it did weigh on them.

Azazel closed his pen and said a final conclusion.

"I'd say that the chances of you guys winning in this game is over around seventy percent. I do believe that you'll win, but I don't believe you'll win "for sure". And the value of pieces isn't absolute either. Like an actual game of chess, the value changes according to the situation on the board." Azazel continued. Everyone listened seriously and attentively. "I have lived a long time. In that time, I have seen a great variety of battles. That's why I will say this. I have seen guys win despite having less than a ten percent chance of victory. Do not take even a one-percent chance lightly. Don't believe that you'll definitely win. However, think that you want to win no matter what. This is the last advice I can give to you all in this training camp."

"Yes, we understand. We aren't going to back down. All of us are going to show everything that we have! Right everyone!?"

Makoto spoke to the others, who all looked ready to go and fight.

[Yes! We'll do this together!]

Everyone was pumped up.

Now, with only one night to go, everyone was going to rest.

Because tomorrow, was the day that they'd be fighting the Sitri team, and Makoto was going to make sure that they won, no matter what.

* * *

Once that was finished, Makoto was led away by Koneko. He didn't know what was going on, but he allowed his body to follow after her. Where he was going, he didn't know, but she looked pretty interested in him following her so that's what he did.

"Koneko-chan, where are we going anyway?"

"...I'll show you Mako-kun."

Koneko answered swiftly, and continued walking while holding onto his hand tightly.

She brought him to another part of the castle. He somehow felt the air had changed a little bit, but he didn't bother commenting on it. But then they stopped outside of a room, and Koneko hitched her breath.

"Koneko-chan, what's going on? Is something happening?"

"...Mako-kun, this is important, you...love me, yes?"

"Yes, I do, Koneko-chan."

Koneko felt her cheeks turning more red by the second. She opened the door, and stepped inside with Makoto.

Makoto as soon as he entered the room and the door had been shut behind them, noticed that candles had been lit around the room. The bed in the room was huge, bigger than the one that was in his room in the Underworld. The atmosphere had turned something serious, it was truly different than before.

Makoto then saw Koneko to towards the bed. She slowly began peeling her clothes off, causing confusion in Makoto. She got towards the bed, and got onto it, where Makoto made out the sight of another person on the bed.

Intrigued, he walked closer to the bed, and on it, he saw an innocent expression of Akeno. Her eyes danced upon the boys form, and she wore nothing but a bra and panties, the same as Koneko was wearing right now.

"Akeno-senpai…? Koneko-chan, what's going on?"

Akeno got off the bed onto her knees. Her sensual fingers went towards Makoto's body and drew him closer to the young girls. Makoto's body was pressed against the bed. He saw Koneko moving towards him as well, and held onto his other side.

"Mako-kun...I've decided, I've made a decision. Seeing you in that state, broke me. I, couldn't have Mako-kun disappear from my life...and I've been thinking about everything that has happened since the moment I met you. Mako-kun's always beside me, shining, and I want to how Mako-kun the extent of my feelings."

"Akeno-senpai..."

Akeno drew closer to the boy, until he was holding onto her. His other hand went around Koneko's body who also held onto him as well.

"Mako-kun, I love you." Akeno said it while blushing madly. "When I saw Mako-kun like that...I knew that I couldn't go another moment without saying that, because I do, Mako-kun. I'm in love with you, everything that you are. How lovely and kind and beautiful you are. And you've given me so much such courage. Even more than that, I'm going to be using my Holy Lightning during the match that we have going on soon. Mako-kun was brave enough to use his own life to save Kuroka's life, I wont allow my body to go another day without Mako-kun and please Mako-kun, I want you to give me courage as well."

He could see she was waiting for his answer. He couldn't mess this up, it was Akeno, someone that he cherished, the Senpai that he adored. If he messed this up, he wouldn't give himself a break, so he made sure that he inhaled a deep breath, and showed his best kind of face, the manliest face he could to answer a girls confession.

"Akeno-senpai...I love you too." Akeno gained teary eyes, as Koneko began slowly sliding off his jacket that he was wearing. "Akeno-senpai, if you're going to use your Holy Lightning, then I'm going to support you, watch you and no matter what, I'm going to always be beside you. I'm sorry, to both of you, for scaring you, I'll try my best to never frighten you like that again."

Akeno and Koneko both gained teary eyes, but also, lustful eyes as well. Akeno crushed her lips onto Makoto's for a few seconds. And then once breaking apart, Koneko brought her lips onto Makoto's own lips, as Akeno smirked, using her fingers to slowly slide up his clothed chest, which made him shiver.

"Don't worry Mako-kun, we know you wont. It's just who you are, so that's why...please Mako-kun, make love to us."

Akeno added with a begging tone in her voice, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"A-Akeno-senpai..."

"She's right, Mako-kun." Koneko waded in, showing her feelings on her face. "Mako-kun, you told me you love me...and I love you Mako-kun. I want to be with Mako-kun, forever and ever...and I want to give my first...I want you to be my only, Mako-kun. I, will also perform Bouchujutsu."

"W-What's that?"

Makoto hadn't come across the term before so he wasn't sure.

Koneko's blush intensified.

"...It's the bedroom method..."

"B-Bedroom, as in..."

"Y-Yes, sex." Koneko stated with a beet red face. "I...want to help Mako-kun, his life force got damaged a lot...s-so, it will take several sessions of B-Bouchujutsu for us to...t-truly bring back y-your life force...b-but, I can do it! E-Even if Akeno-san is watching as well...I want to be with Mako-kun!"

"Koneko-chan, you and Akeno-senpai both…?"

Akeno and Koneko nodded, clinging to both sides of his form.

"We've talked, and decided…."

Koneko began, her cheeks as red as rubies.

"We've decided, to have you together, Mako-kun. We couldn't decide who should go first, so we decided to do it together. Everyone else is always trying to get in the way. Tonight, it belongs to us, if you want to be with us that is, Mako-kun."

"R-Really…? Are you both okay with that…? It is a huge deal, you don't mind sharing such an experience?"

The pair looked at one another, then shook their heads.

"No, we want you Mako-kun."

"...Please, make love to us Mako-kun."

Both Akeno and Koneko were serious.

He could tell. This wasn't a tease. This wasn't a joke they were serious. And they were in love. The two girls loved him and he loved them in return. He didn't want to hurt them, he saw that there was no reason other than love involved with their decisions. It wasn't out of fear, it wasn't out of sadness. If it was, he wouldn't do anything as he respected them too much. But now, here and now, Koneko and Akeno held their desperate feelings on their faces, and wouldn't allow them to leave.

"Yes...being with you two, my lovely Koneko-chan and Akeno-senpai, I'll definitely love you both tonight."

The girls gained wide smiles, and pulled closer to the boy.

* * *

 **Lemon!**

Immediately, Akeno pulled Makoto into a deep kiss. His tongue and her tongue darted into one another's mouths and wrestled with one another. Akeno didn't mind this time allowing Makoto's tongue to dominate her mouth, so she allowed it.

She leaned backwards, as he leaned forward, and his hand went towards her large breast. At the same time, Makoto's other hand went towards Koneko's small breast, and began rotating his hands, on both of their breasts.

""Aaaaah~""

The sweet sounding moans from the girls spurred him on. He could feel his underwear tightening around his member already, it was growing by the second. Even with their bras on, their breasts being played with caused them both to blush brightly.

With their lips together, Makoto's hand became rougher on Akeno's breast while keeping a calmer feel of Koneko's. He elicited a reaction from Akeno as her body quivered, which caused her large breasts to bounce.

"Fufu, Mako-kun, you're a bad boy."

Akeno said between kisses. Because of the thin layer of fabric, his hand easily slid up her bra, and cupped her large flesh mound. He could feel her nipple poking his palm, but he didn't mind, and squeezed his hand on her breast, making her moan "Mmmmm~" into his mouth.

While doing that, Koneko also got her breast played with. He went gentle on her breast since it was small. But Koneko felt the pleasure all the same. His thumb slid down her cleavage, and went between them. Then, inside of the bra, his thumb went across her right breast, until it reached her small nipple.

"M-Mako-kun..."

Koneko bit her lip to suppress her moans, feeling embarrassed. But he turned towards her, briefly breaking the kiss from Akeno and smiled.

"Don't hold back Koneko-chan, I want to hear all of your sounds."

"Mako-kun's so embarrassing..."

Even though she said that, she did as he advised, and allowed all of her sexual ecstasy to be released. His thumb played with her small nipple, flicking it, and squeezing it by adding his other finger through her bra.

Makoto resumed kissing Akeno once more, continuing to play with her large breast. The young girls couldn't hold back their noises, their breasts were quite sensitive. Makoto also felt his discomfort from down below, his penis swelled due to the situation he was in, but he endured for the women that he loved and allowed them to feel their pleasure.

"M-Mako-kun, kiss me too..."

Koneko used a begging tone, so he broke the kiss with a disappointed Akeno and brought his lips onto her. Like Akeno, Koneko allowed Makoto to take the lead, and allowed his tongue to dominate her mouth, she kissed him back and allowed her Nekomata parts to appear, her tail, and her adorable ears.

"Fufu, Koneko-chan's a naughty girl, having her breasts played with like that. I'll have to do it too, to make this Nekomata cum~"

Akeno's giggle sounded perverse, and indeed it was. She got behind Koneko, and slid her hand under her bra. With a small breast in her hand, she kneaded Koneko's left breast, as Makoto did the same thing on the other side of her breasts.

Koneko moaned into Makoto's mouth, feeling her vagina getting wetter from the touches from Makoto. With his free hand now from Akeno's bust since she was behind Koneko, he took his hand and placed it on Koneko's cheek, rubbing in sensual circles.

Koneko loved that feeling. She felt like she truly was being loved right now. While their lips came together, Koneko's body quivered at the touches on her breasts. From both Akeno and Makoto. She didn't know she could feel this much pleasure.

Akeno also noticed that Makoto's penis was getting more erect in his underwear, so she giggled sweetly yet also a hint of her S side came out, liking the idea of Makoto being in sexual pain.

"Ara, Mako-kun. Your penis must be hurting, Koneko-chan, why don't you help Mako-kun out of his clothes while we give you some pleasure?"

On the suggestion of the young woman, Koneko went towards Makoto's shirt, moving her small fingers up and down his chest. With no hesitation was within her, she used her fingers to unhook the buttons of Makoto's shirt as he kissed her. One by one, his chest slowly revealed itself to the young women, this time it seemed more special.

They had seen his naked upper body before, they saw it everynight when sleeping in the same bed. But now, they couldn't deny that they felt a certain kind of way when seeing it. Even Akeno felt her panties becoming wet with the excitement that was going to happen when she saw his penis.

As Koneko did that, Makoto reached his hand around Koneko's body. Akeno also slid her hand down Koneko's body, going down her stomach. At the same time, Makoto's hand reached Koneko's bra at the back, and unhooked it, allowing her small breasts to be released, seeing her nipples fully erect, and Akeno's hand slid onto Koneko's panties, feeling the wetness of her pussy through her panties.

"Fufufu, Koneko-chan, you're so wet. I love it, I love how wet you are from just this."

Akeno's teasing voice made Koneko tremble. Especially when she finished taking off the buttons of Makoto's shirt. She brushed the shirt to the side, and slid it off his shoulders, admiring his naked upper body.

Koneko broke the kiss from Makoto's own, and inhaled breath after breath due to her panting.

"Mako-kun...I want Mako-kun to touch my p-p-pussy..."

Koneko's voice sounded desperate, so Akeno obliged and removed her fingers from Koneko's pussy. Instead, she wormed her way around Koneko's body and she fell backwards. Landing on the bed, her legs spread open and Makoto saw the wet patch of her panties, seeing how horny she truly was at that moment in time.

"Mako-kun, take care of Koneko-chan's pussy, and I'll take care of your cock."

Consenting, Makoto hunched over, and his head went towards Koneko's vagina covered by her panties. He looked up towards her eyes and saw her looking down with a shy yet cute expression that was on her face.

"Koneko-chan, is it alright? If I take off your panties?"

Koneko held her hands down towards the side of her body. Makoto's fingers went towards her hand, and locked with their fingers. Feeling his touch, his love, allowed Koneko to continue onwards, and gave her consent.

"Y-Yes, Mako-kun...t-take c-care of me...l-lick me t-too...m-make me feel...h-how the others f-feel as well..."

Makoto smiled, and kissed her panties covered vagina. Koneko gasped at the feeling, but her eyes always looked into his own eyes, an aura of trust and love was unspoken between the two of them. With his hands, he went to the sides of her panties, and tugged at her panties.

Koneko lifted her hips, and within a second, Makoto pulled down her panties, and revealed her soaking vagina. Unlike the other girls he had been with, Koneko was small. Not too small for sex, but he knew it would be tight within Koneko due to her size.

Even then, he took the plunge, going to her vagina. Using two fingers, he parted the lips of her womanhood, and he kissed inside of her. She shivered at the contact, and shivered more and more as Makoto kissed inside of her womanhood. He didn't lick her for the moment, but he did enjoy seeing Koneko wriggling around on the bed, and seeing her trying to control the movement of her lower body, but it was evident that she wanted more of his tongue.

Akeno watched this scene going on, and could feel her lust and S plus M side growing. She wanted to dominate Makoto, yet she also wanted Makoto to dominate her...no, she wanted him to downright fuck her as hard as he could, yet also be in control. She fought with which side she wanted to ultimately win.

Though she then bent her body down towards Makoto's hunched over one, seeing his small butt in front of her. She smirked at the sight, reaching her hand upwards, and ran her finger across his butt. She saw him wriggle around at the touch while he continued kissing Koneko's wet vagina.

"Ara, Mako-kun, you've got a very cute butt. I can see why Vali likes it. The shape, and size are the best. I am tempted to play with your butt."

"N-No Akeno-senpai, please don't…"

He whined from within Koneko's vagina. Koneko didn't care at this point what Akeno did. All she cared about was Makoto and his tongue and lips kissing her maidenhood, and how exciting it would feel as well.

Akeno continued her teasing by slapping her hand down onto his ass. He jerked backwards at the slap, so she did it again, causing him to feel his legs buckling. Akeno's fingers slid across his ass once more, but went around his body.

They reached his crotch, and she teasingly rubbed him through his pants. She could hardly contain her deep desires, so she pulled at the buckle of his belt, and threw it to the side. She then pulled down his pants, and underwear in one fell swoop, revealing his naked lower body towards the grinning young woman.

"Ara, Mako-kun, your penis is so hard." Akeno pushed his body onto the bed, so he was laying sideways, but his mouth still was kissing Koneko's lower special area. "Fufu, I have an idea. Koneko-chan, would you mind licking my special part~?"

At the thought of her doing that, Akeno saw Makoto getting even harder. She turned her smile even more upwards, and leaned towards him. She grabbed his erection and slid her finger up his penis. He twitched down below, and her finger pulled the erection backwards, touching the tip of his penis, which caused his penis to quiver in her grasp.

Leaning down, she pulled her hair backwards, and kissed the head of the penis, making Makoto moan from Koneko's vagina. The vibrations of the boys muffled moan were sent through Koneko, making her all the more lustful.

Akeno slid off her own panties, and exposed her womanhood to the others, she then took off her bra, and allowed her breasts to bounce, seeing Makoto's erection waving around with happiness told her all she needed to know on what she was doing was the right thing and was glad that she could excite him with her breasts, and vagina alone.

She got onto the bed, and positioned her lower body towards Koneko. Koneko gasped at the sight of Akeno's dripping womanhood, and her eyes went towards Makoto for some assurance.

"Koneko-chan, only do what you feel comfortable with, okay?"

Koneko felt reassured on what he said, and allowed her tongue to stick outwards. At the same time, Makoto darted his tongue inside of her, finally. Koneko's body jerked upwards, and buried Makoto's face into her folds.

Akeno looked on, and wanted to feel the pleasure, even if it came from Koneko. Koneko saw Akeno's womanhood going closer, and wanting to turn on Makoto even more, she shyly began licking her womanhood, seeing the juices from Akeno leaking outwards.

"Aaaah~ Koneko-chan, you're not bad~"

Akeno moaned out, taking Makoto's dick. She moved her lips towards the head of his penis, and kissed the top of it. She felt it twitching, which satisfied her all the more. She kissed it some more, and her tongue came out of her mouth, using that tongue and allowed it to slide down the base of the penis, going down to the bottom of the cock, dragging her hot, and saliva filled tongue coating his penis in her saliva.

Akeno licked up his cock once more, and wrapped her tongue around his penis. He looked down towards her from licking Koneko, and put on a cute expression for Akeno. She almost died there and then from the cuteness, but her S side took over, and she wrapped her hand around his penis.

"Tell me, Mako-kun. What do you want me to do with this?"

"S-Senpai...d-don't tease me..."

He groaned from Koneko's womanhood. Akeno smirked, and kissed the head of the penis. But she only kissed it, and didn't do anything else. She could see the sadness on his face, and that turned her own all the more.

"Fufufu, you have such a cute penis Mako-kun, I love your penis. Tell me, what do you want me to do?"

"S-Senpai...I-I want..."

"Hmmm? What did you say Mako-kun?"

Akeno grinned, seeing how his cock was twitching wildly.

"S-Senpai...please s-suck..."

"Mako-kun?"

Akeno continued to grin, and only lightly ran her finger up and down his throbbing erection. He couldn't take much more, and Akeno knew it. She couldn't even believe herself, but she wanted to thoroughly to enjoy his body and other things like that as well.

"Akeno-senpai, I c-can't take it, please..."

"Ara, ara. Mako-kun, I don't know what you want~ You'll have to tell me~"

"Senpai please...with my member...will you please...?"

Akeno was surprised by his declaration, no matter how timid, so much that she couldn't tease him anymore, and nodded her head.

"Fufu, good boy. I'll take your penis and make you cum~"

Akeno couldn't tease him anymore, so she decided to do what she wanted. She opened her mouth, and her hot breath touched his cock as she hovered above his cock. He twitched his lower body, as Akeno lowered herself down.

Slowly, her mouth went down and some saliva came out of her mouth. Touching the penis, his cock was coated in her saliva, and then she took his entire penis into her mouth. Running right down, her tongue dragged while the member was in her mouth.

Because of the length, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hit him all in her mouth. She suspected maybe it was because of his Dragon half that he was quite big, but she didn't care right now, she wanted to please her man, and that's what she was going to do.

Eventually, she got to the base of the member, and gargled on his cock. Her throat provided more pleasure than he thought possible. Though Akeno soon pulled backwards, allowing her tongue to run up his cock.

"A-Akeno-senpai..."

Makoto's muffled noises spurred Koneko on as well, who was buried within Akeno's vagina. Akeno smirked around his cock, and began moving up and down, bobbing her head again and again, pleasure igniting a deep passion within him.

Makoto then took Koneko's tail, something that was very sensitive, and ran it through his fingers. That seemed to send shivers down Koneko's spine and made her body twitch. However, he then pulled on her tail, Koneko's eyes widening in pure pleasure.

"Nyaaaaan!"

Koneko couldn't contain her moaning from the touch of her tail and the licking of her pussy. She almost came there and then. Then, even more with his actions of playing with her tail, pulling, and stroking her tail, and with the licking, Koneko couldn't control the sounds that came out, nor could she contain her lust either, forcing Makoto deeper and deeper into her vagina.

Makoto felt pleasure erupting inside of his body, but he continued licking Koneko's vagina. Slowly, his tongue went in and out of her maidenhood, and then he slid in a finger.

"M-Mako-kun..."

Koneko jerked, as Makoto smiled.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, I'll take care of your pussy."

Koneko nodded, and allowed him to continue.

Koneko groans of pleasure around Akeno's womanhood spurred him on. His fingers spread Koneko's pussy, allowing him deeper access to her. His tongue reached in deeper, and he felt her walls around the tongue as if he was being milked by her insides. He pushed through, as if Koneko was being penetrated by his tongue.

Koneko at that time was busy licking Akeno's special area. Her small tongue was buried inside of Akeno's folds, and with reckless abandon, she darted her tongue everywhere, Akeno's body reacted, and secreted her juices slowly down Koneko's face.

Akeno continued bobbing her head up and down Makoto's dick, sucking and making obscene noises. She then took her large breasts, and placed them on Makoto's lap. She slid his dick between her breasts, and moved her tits up and down his dick, and sucked on the head that poked on between her breasts.

All three of them continued their action in tandem. All three worked together to pleasure the other, and finally, they couldn't take it anymore. Watching the others also turned them on, and they couldn't hold back either.

[Aaaaaaah~!]

With one last suck, lick and other things, Makoto came right into Akeno's mouth, and the two girls released their juices and twitched their bodies as much as they could. Makoto' cum shot a few times on Akeno's breasts, then she pulled her head back, and a few shots landed on Akeno's large breasts.

While panting, Akeno drunk his sperm that was within her mouth as his sperk slid down her breasts. Over her nipples, and down her silky smooth breasts.

"Fufufu, your sperm is salty yet sweet Mako-kun~ Just as sweet as you~"

Akeno sang out happily, Makoto blushing slightly at the look on Akeno's face.

Koneko looked on with jealousy at Akeno drinking Makoto's sperm.

She got off the bed, and latched onto Akeno's breast, sucking off the sperm that was shot out, causing Makoto's erection to become fully awakened again. Koneko sucked up the sperm, and licked Akeno's breasts, Akeno pouting and pulled one of her breasts away from Akeno's reaches, and drunk the rest of the sperm that she wanted.

"Fufufu, Mako-kun, you're cute, I love you Mako-kun."

"...Me too, Mako-kun, I love you."

Akeno and Koneko said at the same time, once they finished drinking the boys seed. Makoto sat up on the bed, with his penis fully erect, Akeno immediately got onto the bed, and stuck her butt into the air, and her ready maidenhood once more.

"Mako-kun, me first. Do me first. I want you to make me a woman Mako-kun, your woman."

"N-No, Mako-kun, me. I want to have you first Mako-kun, please, for me. I love you, Mako-kun."

Koneko mimicked Akeno's actions, and allowed her butt to go upwards. Her tail swished into the air and looked back towards Makoto lustfully, lovingly. Akeno did the same thing, wriggling her lower body towards Makoto.

He looked between the two, and didn't know what to do. He looked between the two women, and felt blessed to even be in this situation. He stood up on the bed, and walked closer. He placed a hand on both of their butts, and began rubbing them gently.

"Mmmmmm, Mako-kun, don't tease me. Take me, here and now."

"...Mako-kun, don't listen to her, I've loved you longer."

"Don't say such things, I love him even more than you do."

Akeno argued back, making Koneko snap her head towards her.

"But, Mako-kun and I have a special love."

"He accepted who I was, he wants to clearly have sex with me Koneko-chan, don't interrupt that."

Listening to what they were saying, Makoto decided to cash in.

"Akeno-senpai, since you've tasted my penis, wouldn't it be fair if Koneko-chan feels my penis inside of her?"

Akeno whined cutely.

"But, Mako-kun, I wanted your penis."

"A-And you'll have it, I'll be with both of you. I love you girls. It doesn't matter who's first, all that matters is that we're together, right? And we're in love as well?"

Akeno whined once more, but consented. She stood up on the bed, as Koneko was going to turn around. Akeno placed a hand on Koneko's butt, and stopped her from moving.

"Fufu, Mako-kun. You can't hurt Koneko-chan, she's got a delicate body. And when you're ready to cum, definitely shoot it inside of her."

"B-But, she's got a small body so wouldn't..."

Koneko looked back towards him, and showed a cute face.

"...Don't worry Mako-kun, my body is fine with Mako-kun's seed. Also, a baby with Mako-kun would be good...but, I've not entered heat yet so the chances are extremely low right now...even then, my body is okay, it's good enough for children...please."

Makoto still wasn't sure, so Akeno moved closer to Makoto's body and got close to his ear.

"Don't worry, we planned ahead, I made sure Koneko-chan wouldn't be able to get pregnant with this, knowing you'd be worried about it."

"Are you sure?"

"We talked to a few people yes Mako-kun. Talk to expert magicians and doctors and the like, all because we love you. And want to have the best kind of time. But I could get pregnant Mako-kun, so save some of your sperm for me, and give me your child as well."

"Yes, Akeno-senpai…."

Makoto blushed out at the thought of Akeno and Makoto having a child together.

Koneko looked saddened by that, but Makoto gently stroked her hair from behind.

"We'll have children when Koneko-chan's body is ready, okay?"

"Yes, Mako-kun, I'll definitely grow much."

Koneko seemed to perk up at that, nodding her head.

"Then, I'll go ahead, Koneko-chan."

Giving the go ahead, Makoto grabbed his penis, and placed his hand on Koneko's nicely shaped butt. Putting his penis to her entrance, and with his dick already coated by Akeno's saliva acting as a lubricant, Akeno watched as Makoto teased Koneko's entrance from behind, rubbing against her slit.

But then he gently guided the girl down to the bed, and flipped her around so they were face to face. Makoto smiled gently down towards her, and teased her clit once more with his penis. Slowly going over her entrance, Akeno was also becoming turned on.

"Mako-kun, while you play with Koneko-chan, tease me too~"

Akeno sang out, feeling all the more horny.

"Of course, Senpai!"

Makoto turned to the side, to see Akeno's large breast, immediately opening his mouth, and took the large breast into his mouth. Akeno gasped at the new sensation of his mouth suckling on her breast.

"Aaaaah~" She moaned out, cupping the boys head to her breast. "Suck Mako-kun, suck on my breast like the naughty boy you are!" Akeno watched as he sucked with reckless abandon, and she felt his tongue teasing her perky nipple. "Aaah~ Aaaaah~ Mako-kun, you're no stranger to sucking breasts. Keep going Mako-kun, suck as much as you want!"

Akeno continued feeling the suckling of the boys mouth on her tit. But she also felt her lower body not being stimulated, so while Makoto teased Koneko's vagina with his dick sliding across her slit, he took his hand in her own and placed it on her vagina.

Makoto felt the juices of Akeno coating his fingers already. So, while suckling on her nipple, his fingers prodded inside of her, and his thumb searched for her clitoris. Akeno bit her lower lip, placing a hand on her other breast and played with her breast that Makoto wasn't touching.

"M-Mako-kun, keep going!"

Akeno demanded, and he didn't let her down. So with his fingers, he prodded her pussy, and eventually found her clit with his thumb. Rubbing over her clit at the same time as sucking on her chest, and fingering the rest of her pussy, Akeno felt ample pleasure erupting inside of her, hardly being able to wait for his penis now.

"M-Mako-kun...p-put it inside..."

Koneko meowed impatiently, wanting him to put it in. He couldn't contain his smile from around Akeno's breast and began the process of making Koneko his woman.

Slowly, his penis began entering Koneko's vagina. Koneko's eyes broadened and she fell down onto the bed at the new intrusion.

"Nyaaaa~"

Koneko's meowing's surprised Akeno and Makoto as her tail went into the air from behind her. Makoto caught the tail within his hand, and gently ran his fingers up and down the furry tail, Koneko's body pulsed with new and exciting euphoria she was feeling.

Akeno looked on with a grin, seeing the boy penetrating Koneko's vagina, and gently stroked her womanhood where she could, making Koneko meow, which turned on Makoto even more, she felt hi penis becoming even harder deep within her.

Pushing deeper inside, he could feel how tight her pussy was, and couldn't get all the way in on his first try. Koneko laid there, panting at the feeling of his dick inside of her.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay? How's your pussy? Y-You're so tight down there."

"M-Mako-kun's penis...y-your penis is t-the best...I love your penis Mako-kun...and y-you Mako-kun..."

Koneko couldn't control her voice, so he pushed deeper still into her. Koneko wriggled on the bed, feeling his penis sliding into her. Because she was so tight, he didn't rush it and naturally allowed his dick to enter her.

Getting half way through, Koneko gripped the side of the bed tightly, her fingers digging into the bed. Makoto still went gently into her, and pushed all the way inside, taking her virginity, making Koneko meow loudly.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa~ M-Mako-kun...w-we've become one..."

Koneko couldn't be happier, that he finally had taken her virginity. She was no longer a virgin, and now, she could say that she was a woman. It didn't matter her size, she was a true woman this night due to the love Makoto and Koneko shared with one another.

"Yes, I love you, Koneko-chan."

"Y-Yes...Mako-kun, I love you..."

"Are you ready? Or do you need to adjust?"

"A-Adjust..."

Makoto nodded, and waited for Koneko to feel comfortable. In the meantime, he continued his escapades with Akeno. Fingering her, suckling on her nipple, and rubbing her clitoris, Akeno couldn't control her body from quivering.

She then took her free hand, and put it behind his body and grabbed onto his butt. Makoto groaned at the sudden grope, as Akeno's lips went towards Makoto's ear. She ran her tongue across his ear, making his body shiver, and her S side grew, seeing the shy expression on his face.

"Fufufufu, what should I do Mako-kun? Shall I put my finger inside of you~?"

Teasing seemed to make her happy, and she saw his shy expression grow, which turned her own all the more.

"S-Senpai...no..."

Akeno raised her hand, slapping the boy on the butt, which in turn caused the boy to accidentically bite down on her breast.

"Aaaaah~" Akeno groaned in pleasure, her lust growing. "Fufu, Mako-kun just bit me. Maybe I should finger you as a punishment~? Or, if you ask like a good boy, I'll only give you a spanking, how about it Mako-kun? Tell me what you want~?"

"S-Senpai..."

"Mmmm, I love it when you call me Senpai. It gives me dominance over a cute younger boy. Keep calling me Senpai Mako-kun~"

"S-Senpai...please..."

Using a cute expression, Akeno couldn't resist, and nibbled on his earlobe, the boy's mouth went back to sucking on her breast, but she heard his moans. So she raised her hand, and smacked Makoto's butt, jerking the boy forward into the greeting vagina of Koneko, even with her adjusting, she welcomed more pleasure.

"Mako-kun...I'm ready."

Eventually, Koneko adjusted, and gave him the okay, so he slid out of her. Koneko's body shook happily at the feeling. He then pushed back into her vagina and went as deep as he could. Koneko looked up at Makoto who continued pleasuring Akeno with his fingers and mouth while she slapped him on the ass and enjoyed teasing the boy, and smiled joyfully.

Then, while he was fucking her, she activated her Senjutsu, the technique to heal life force, the Bouchujutsu technique. Her aura flowed from her maidenhood into Makoto from the head of his penis, and his own body quivered at the feeling.

"Aaah, Koneko-chan...t-this is Bouchujutsu…?"

"Y-Yes, does it feel g-good?"

"It feels amazing Koneko-chan...aaaah, I feel it deep within me, so pure, and beautiful..."

Makoto felt euphoric from Koneko's technique, and that spurred on the bed. His dick went in and out of Koneko a little faster, and with her tail in hand, he brought the tail downwards towards their connected parts, and rubbed said tail across her own vagina, her eyes widening at the sensations of both of her pleasure centres being filled.

"Nyaaaa….M-Mako-kun...Nyaaaaa..."

Koneko could hardly contain herself anymore, feeling the rocking of his penis. And her tail being played with as well. All of her pleasure centres were being reached, and she was sure she was going to climax soon enough.

As for Akeno, she couldn't contain herself, and bent over. Shuffling over, she got in front of Makoto, presenting her vagina and butt towards him, and got on top of Koneko. With his dick pumping in and out of Koneko, Akeno took her large breast, and put it to Koneko's face.

"Suck."

She commanded, so Koneko in her lust, took Akeno's large flesh mound into her mouth, and sucked like there was no tomorrow.

Akeno looked behind to see Makoto and grinned.

"Mako-kun, pleasure your Senpai, and spank me as well~"

"Y-Yes my Senpai!"

Akeno always loved hearing that from Makoto, it just turned her own so much.

He began raising his hand slowly upwards, and then brought it down onto her butt, giving her a hard spank which caused her butt to jiggle from the force that he used on her ass.

"Aaaaaah!"

Akeno's melodious moan released. Her M side was being stimulated right now due in part to Makoto slapping her butt, and her S side as well with playing with Koneko. She was finally thankful to be alive, for this. To feel the pair of them being under her control, and yet, also being dominated at the same time as well.

Makoto rubbed Akeno's fleshy butt, and ran over the entrance of her vagina, teasingly sliding a finger inside of her, but then pulled out to her disappointment. She looked behind her as he continued going in and out of Koneko.

"Don't be a bad boy Mako-kun, and spank me hard."

"Y-Yes Senpai!"

Doing what she wanted Makoto slapped her butt once more with a good amount of force that he knew she'd be able to take while feeling pleasure inside of her being, jerking Akeno forward, and in turn slipped her breast out of Koneko's mouth.

"Ara, ara. You're a bad girl Koneko-chan, you should keep sucking on my breast~"

Akeno's S side showed itself once more, so Koneko took her breast once more, and sucked onto her breast, while she felt Makoto going faster in and out of her, feeling her own pleasure reaching the end, and felt Makoto's dick throbbing inside of her.

Makoto went faster and faster inside of Koneko, feeling her walls clamping around his dick. His hand richoeted off of Akeno's butt, and used Koneko's tail to rub it across Akeno's vagina, causing both of the women to moan out greatly.

"Aah...M-Mako-kun...I-I'm going to..."

"M-Me too Koneko-chan, I'm going to cum inside of you, okay?"

"Y-Yes Mako-kun!"

Koneko moaned from Akeno's large breast, so Makoto went faster into her womanhood. Her body rocked with his dick in tandem. Not forgetting Akeno, Makoto continued to slap her on the butt, and rub Koneko's shivering tail across her vagina and even teasingly went into her at times, all three of them feeling pleasure from this experience.

With Koneko's pussy feeling as if his dick was being milked, he couldn't stop himself anymore, and his sperm shot inside of Koneko with a grunt from the boy. One after another, Koneko felt the shots of his sperm entering her, and in term, with a muffled cry around Akeno's breast, Koneko also reached her climax, with her walls tightening around her male lover.

Makoto shot a few more bursts inside of her maidenhood, and then pulled out. He panted, seeing sperm leaking out of Koneko's vagina. Koneko panted on the bed, as Akeno moved her body so Makoto could bend down and give Koneko a hug.

"I love you, Koneko-chan."

Koneko returned the hug, and brought her lips onto his own.

"I love you, Mako-kun."

The pair stared into one another's eyes, feeling the love connection between them.

Akeno, feeling impatient, grabbed Makoto from behind, her arms going around his body and pulled the young boy backwards. She fell backwards, and he did as well, sitting on her lap, and their lips were on one another's instantly.

"Mmmmmmm..."

Makoto moaned into her mouth as her delicate fingers ran across the boys body. Going over his nipples, and his flat stomach, she slid her hands downwards. Koneko looked on with sperm still leaking out of her, and panted happily at the feelings she still felt.

Akeno took her mouth off of Makoto's own, when her fingers touched his dick.

"Ara, you're still ready, right Mako-kun?"

Akeno gripped his dick, and began pumping it. With the boy on her lap, she played with his dick and kissed him once more, a deep kiss. This time, she didn't let him win, and dominated the boys mouth with her own mouth, her tongue overtook the boys own and completely made him her own.

She felt the boys erection growing in her palm, and she was pleasantly happy. She continued playing with the boys dick until it was fully erect, and twitching at the same time. Then, she took her mouth off of his own, and looked lovingly into the others eyes.

"Mako-kun, I'm ready. Make me yours, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Senpai, let us become one."

Akeno shifted her body onto the bed, and Makoto got off her lap. Moving to her legs, Akeno parted them, and he inched closer. Akeno grinned at the prospect of being his woman. Seeing Koneko already having her virginity taken in front of her, she wanted it as well.

Shifting gears, Makoto got between her legs, and grabbed his dick. He looked towards Akeno's inviting pussy, and took his dick, sliding it across her slit. Akeno grunted with a happy expression, and then sat upwards, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together.

"Mako-kun, no more teasing, I want you inside of me. Give me a baby Mako-kun, lets have our first child together."

"A-Akeno-senpai...yes, let us have a baby, no matter how long it takes."

Akeno couldn't be more happy, and cried tears of joy. She fell her body backwards, and watched with bated breath. He didn't waste time, and began forcing his way through her virgin hole, Akeno winced at his hardened member.

"M-Mako-kun, I didn't think it would be this hot. Your penis definitely is the best~"

"It's about to feel better, Akeno-senpai."

"Good, then take me Mako-kun, now...make me yours, and I'll always be yours."

Akeno smiled lovingly and allowed him to continue. Next time, she wanted to be in charge. This time, she wanted it to be a ceremony of their love. Makoto knew that and took care while sliding into her moist opening.

Inch by inch, Akeno felt her virginity being taken and she loved it. His dick felt Akeno's tightness. She wasn't as tight as Akeno, but it still was pretty tight, and he enjoyed it all the same. And Akeno enjoyed the new sensations erupting inside of her maidenhood, feeling the amazing feelings that they both shared.

After reaching the end of his dick, being fully into the womanhood of the girl, she threw her head backwards with sweat glistening all of their bodies, and gave out a large panting sound.

"Aaah, Mako-kun..." She moaned sensually. "Y-Yes...you've done it, you've taken my virginity, I'm yours now."

"Yes...Senpai, you're all mine. Tell me, when you want to start."

Akeno smacked her lips together, looking down at their connected body parts, and held a grin on her face.

"Now, Mako-kun. I don't need adjustment time, just do it, fuck me."

Using such coarse language, Makoto knew she was lost in lust, so obliging to her demands, he began moving out of her. Akeno felt the intrusion leaving, only for Makoto to slam his cock deeply into her, making her body jerk happily.

Gripping her hand with his own, a connection of love went between the two as Makoto fucked Akeno on the bed. He went slow at first, but used a good thrusting to get into her and please her all the more.

When they got into a good rhythm, he sped up his pace, with his hips going in and out of her again and again. Akeno's body moved with every thrust, and pulled down with every pull out. He never went fully out of her of course, which Akeno appreciated all the same.

"Aaaah~ Aaaaah~ Aaaah~ Mako-kun, your penis is so hot...I love your penis Mako-kun...I love you Mako-kun, you're amazing..."

Akeno breathed out breathless. Makoto smiled down and reached with his free hand onto her breast, gripping it between his fingers. Because her breast was large, he couldn't grab all of it, so his fingers touched where he could, and massaged the young woman's left breast, going in a clockwise motion.

"Like this Akeno-senpai?"

"Y-Yes, g-good boy..."

Akeno bit her bottom lip at the new pleasure she felt from the thrusting and the playing of her breast. Using his hand that linked with Akeno, she took that towards her other breast, knowing what she wanted, he didn't stop and played with that breast as well.

Going in the same motion that the girls breast went, they moved in tandem, and he didn't stop the speed of his thrusts. Akeno was very glad that he was a Queen right now, using the Rook's strength and the Knight's speed to please her. He could be rougher with Akeno than with Akeno and Akeno wanted him to.

"Go faster, harder Mako-kun! Do it! Screw me! Don't hold back, I can take it! I'll take all of it inside of me!"

Akeno had lost her composure and didn't want anything other than pleasure, and that's what he offered. He thrusted hard, and fast. Koneko on the bed, looked on and felt the bed shaking with the thrusting and speed of the boys body and Akeno received it very well.

She looked at her womanhood, soaked with cum, and got off the bed. She strolled over the pair having sex, and made it to Makoto's side. Feeling her touch, he turned towards her, and gave her a kiss on the lips gently.

"Mako-kun...I-I want to join in too..."

"I see. Then, put your pussy to Akeno-senpai's face, okay? She'll do the rest."

Koneko nodded, and positioned herself nicely. With her cum soaked pussy to her face, Akeno stuck out her tongue, and lapped up the cum from inside of her, Koneko jerked forward so Makoto wrapped his arm to support her, leaving Akeno' breast unplayed with, but still used his other hand to please her breast.

"Ara, Koneko-chan is very messy down here, you're very naughty down here. But don't worry, I'll lick it clean~"

Akeno didn't waste time, and allowed her tongue to dart inside of Koneko deeply, feeling the insides of Koneko's warm pussy. Makoto slid his hand up Koneko's body and around her, cupping her small breast with his hand, and moved in a slow motion, teasing the nipple.

"M-Mako-kun…."

Koneko meowed, as their lips met one another. They began kissing deeply, and unlike Akeno, Koneko wanted to be dominated, so Makoto did just that, and allowed his tongue all over the girls mouth, wrapping around Koneko's tongue and the pair smiled into the kisses they gave one another.

Akeno jerked her hips upwards as she licked Koneko's vagina. Makoto went harder inside of Akeno to respond to that, and deeply made out with Koneko who threw her arms around her lover, and enjoyed the feeling of Akeno's tongue inside of her.

This went on for a few minutes, the three of them enjoying their time together. But then, Akeno felt a surge of ecstasy going through her. Taking her tongue out of Koneko's womanhood, she looked for Makoto's eyes, and saw them find her as well.

"M-Mako-kun, I-I'm going to...m-make me climax..."

Akeno added with a begging tone, so he complied, and thrusted into her once more harder and faster. Akeno felt more waves of euphoric feelings overtake her, and returned her head to Koneko's womanhood, and licked her once more.

Koneko and Makoto continued kissing one another as he rocked his hips into Akeno. Koneko felt another surge of pleasure overtake her, and she ended up climaxing on Akeno's face, and fell against the young boy, panting.

Makoto smiled at Koneko, bringing Akeno upwards, and fell backwards. Akeno mounted the boy, so she smirked, and rocked up and down with her body, his dick hitting new realms of her pleasure. Akeno moaned and groaned, and her face was completely red.

"M-Mako-kun! I-I'm going to...m-make me!"

Makoto grabbed Akeno's hips, and thrusted upwards in time with Akeno' own thrusts. They timed out pretty quickly, and got it down. They came up together, and down together, and got to a good way between the two.

Koneko got to the girls and boys connection and stuck out her tongue, licking up his dick, and across her pussy in good timed efforts. The pair felt even more pleasure entering them. Makoto felt his dick throbbing and felt her walls tightening around his dick as well.

Eventually, neither could take it anymore, and Makoto's seed shot upwards into Akeno's womanhood, and her juices released at the same time. Akeno held her position on his lap, while his seed came out in shots.

Then, the seed spilled out of her while his dick was still inside of her. Using the tongue she had, Koneko lapped up the sperm leaking out of the girls maidenhood, Akeno soon fell off of Makoto's dick and collapsed onto the bed, feeling and revelling in her orgasm, all three of them extremely satisfied right now.

 **Lemon End!**

* * *

Makoto, Akeno and Koneko curled up on the bed together. Koneko laid on Makoto's chest, while Makoto laid his head on Akeno's welcoming breast. The three of them basked in their love together, and didn't ever want to go.

"Mako-kun...that was amazing...I never thought that I'd feel like that..."

Koneko admitted while blushing, so the boy kissed the top of her head, and held the girl close to his body. Koneko responded by curling up against the boy, and wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms on his torso.

"I'm glad, Koneko-chan. I'm so happy right now. Being with two women that I love."

"We love you Mako-kun~" Akeno sang out, kissing the top of his head, and held on tight. "Mako-kun, you came inside of me. Fufu, I could be pregnant you know? What if I am?"

"Then we'll be a family Akeno-senpai."

Makoto answered with no hesitation, wanting to be a father.

Akeno looked down at the boy, and gained a wide smile.

"Yes, we'll definitely be a family together Mako-kun."

The pair leaned closer, and shared a kiss between the two. Once finished, they laid in their bliss together, and didn't want to do anything else...well, that wasn't entirely true for the women anyway.

"...Mako-kun, though we stopped having a baby for now...when I'm bigger, and when I enter heat, I'll be ready to have your child."

Makoto leaned towards her, and kissed her forehead, making her smile gently.

"Yes, when you're ready, when your body is ready, we'll definitely have a baby."

Koneko felt much love from that little statement alone. Though she could have sex, her body wasn't ready for a baby, but she was growing and growing and was going to become ready so she could be with him, always.

"Mako-kun, when I performed Bouchujutsu, did you enjoy that…?"

Makoto smiled downwards towards her.

"Yes, it was amazing Koneko-chan."

Koneko gained a shy face, poking her fingers together.

"T-Then, I should perform more...Mako-kun's life force was damaged...a-and we should take advantage...it will take many sessions Mako-kun to heal...so, please, why don't we have another session right now?"

Makoto looked surprised by Koneko's boldness, then he felt Akeno's hand sliding downwards.

"My, you're a wild beast Mako-kun, you're even ready to go? And if you're going to be with Koneko-chan again, be with me too. I can't perform Bouchujutsu, but I can give you relief before your big match tomorrow. So, how about it Mako-kun? I'll take your stress away with my body."

Both Akeno and Koneko got up on the bed, kneeling together and hugged onto the others form, waiting for Makoto to answer. Makoto got up himself, and looked between the two of them and smiled, leaning closer.

"Are you both sure?"

""Yes.""

Akeno and Koneko answered at the same time, so he smiled, and leaned towards them, allowing their passion to take over for the night…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got some good stuff here. The others heard of the news, and naturally, were depressed. Kuroka stepped up, and did all she could to get Makoto back to feeling normal again, and saved his life essentially. Chelia showed up, and played with everyone, yet, also worried a few people, even Ddraig was worried about her, so she must be powerful. Koneko, and Akeno had a good heart to heart with Makoto, and after some last minute prep for the game ahead, Koneko and Akeno gave their own support towards Makoto, who supported them back, and ended in a threesome between the two of them!**

 **Since it was pretty tied between these two specifically during the last little poll I had, I thought why not go with the both of them? And I think it fit for both of them to be around here. The next lemon** **it probably will be between Makoto, Asia and Irina so look forward to that, after that I don't know, suggestions always welcome. And even though Koneko has done it in this chapter, she shall be going into heat in a future chapter, and how that works, we'll see how that works out~ I've got some good content for that~ Also with Akeno as well in volume 7, just wait for that, it is going to be...quite fun I'll say.**

 **Also, if anyone is interested in My Hero Academia, check out my poll I've got going on on my profile, if you don't care/like the series, then this bit can be ignored~**

 **Well, until next time where we'll be going into a Sona vs Makoto fight with their peerages on the line and a few surprises along the way as mentioned in this chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


	55. Makoto vs Sona part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Justin D; It surely was huh~? She did yeah, she wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to Makoto if she can help it. He will do yeah~ And thanks, I shall try!**

 **Yoga pratama; Thanks very much! Yeah, basically~ It's going to be quite the fun ride~ After this arc, yes, it is the Diodora arc. Yes, I did, and there's gonna be something else going on during that arc, what happens shall be different to canon, but I think it shall be quite fun to go through when we get there.**

 **LoamyCoffee; It is indeed~ Saji connected it to his own life force, not anyone else's~**

 **Blake2020; Thanks!**

 **wweTheBeast2015; Thank you!**

 **qunbulah; Thank you! Yeah I shall, and indeed, they have quite the relationship with one another.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, it was quite brutal, and it is going to be something that shall show up again. Indeed yeah, Kuroka knew she'd be able to help, and she did! Also, yeah, Orochi isn't a bad person, she's made bad decisions sure, but she isn't inherently evil. Hehe, he shall eventually. I thought so, but that's how the votes turned, and I thought why not to it~ And I am glad you liked it. And indeed, the game starts here!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Yeah, they truly do care and love him. Chelia even appeared! She's quite whacky, but she's very caring and kind as well. Thank you! Yeah, the match between Sona and Makoto is going to be quite the battle of minds. And yeah, it's been building through quite a bit of the story and now, they've come together, and done the deed, bringing them even closer than ever before. I thought it would be perfect for those two since this arc has been Koneko centric, with quite a bit of buildup from Akeno in the previous arc, and some in this arc as well. And yeah, you did~ She surely will, even if they've had lemons before, we'll see some more with them in the future~ And thanks!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! Yeah, Chelia showed up and did a few cool things~ She has got a scary side, we'll see it eventually. Yeah, he doesn't need it right now, he'll unlock it eventually, but right now he doesn't need it. It might become one in the future, we've seen that they can evolve into them as well. And yeah maybe it is. It is going to be quite the tactical battle between them. Well, there's going to be a winner, there can't really be a draw unless time runs out. And yeah, he's got the techniques to counter power and what not~ And yeah, he can be rather reckless.**

 **Sungazing; Thanks! Glad that you like it! Hehe, they have some awesome last names, don't they? And thanks very much! Hehe, thank you. It surely didn't~ And yeah, there's quite a bit of foreshadowing in those chapters~ Elmen got triggered quite a bit huh~? It surely can be sometimes huh~? Ravel's fans, she's got a lot of them~ And thank you! Hehe, there are some fun lines in their every now and again~ According to them, she is~ Yeah, that's how it is with the true friend and all. She's rather drunk from all that~ And thanks yeah! Thank you! They are quite fun to write for not gonna lie~ And thanks! Indeed, the wedding trope is fun to play with for laughs, and yeah, it's a 50/50 for Rias huh~? Grayfia is there to protect Rias~ And thanks! Indeed, that's what this series is, it is a very fan service type of series~ Indeed, that's how it began~ And thank you~**

 **Kamen Rider W; He surely will do~ Eeh, they're pretty up their at full power, Chelia right now could tangle with quite a few people on the Top Ten if she wanted.**

 **Treetop; I am thinking about the future of the fic.**

 **Love Angel Akeno; Well, thank you very much~ Aah, I tried my best, I'm glad that you all liked it~ And yup, we're having the Rating Game here and now!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Yeah, Orochi didn't intend to kill him or anything, she did it by accident. And yeah, Chelia saved the day with her special skills, and her killer sundaes~ And yeah, they surely are, they care very much about Makoto, and wish him to be safe. Kuroka essentially saved Makoto. Hehe, they had a very big night~ And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Indeed, he's been cured, but the damage has been done and is still there. And yeah, Ise found out, and as expected, he's pretty cool about it, he thinks it is rather awesome~ Yeah, she doesn't want to hold back just because something happened to Makoto, she knows how much it means to them as well. Seems not~ Thanks very much! I know, she might go nuts about it~**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit; Thanks! Yeah, it hit quite a lot of the feels huh~? Makoto is okay for the moment, and they are...well, they don't taste good, according to a lot of the characters. And yeah, he can step up quite well it seems~**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, he's had quite the rough life hasn't he? But, he's had good things to balance it as well~ And yeah, it is something that's gonna affect him, even after last chapter, it's happened, and it is going to be something that stays with Makoto. And thanks very much! And thank you! Yeah, just got into the series recently, and I love it so I thought why not?**

 **qunbulah; He'd be able to contend with people in the Top Ten.**

 **ivan meza; Okay~**

 **BingeReader97; Okay, well I hope you enjoy it~**

 **Gaim no Kaze; Thanks very much! Yeah, eventually, they'll come together. And yeah, it surely would be huh~?**

 **Tree Licker; That's actually a pretty funny comparison, I like it~**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he's been healed but not forgotten~ Chelia showed quite a strong side and saved his life. He does yeah, Ise being the good brother that he is, reassured Makoto that he isn't bad, or evil or anything. And thanks very much!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Mr.k; Cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 3; Yup, they surely are huh~? She surely has indeed~ And yeah, full of references and all~ And thanks!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Makoto vs Sona part one!**

Laying in bed from the night before, Makoto saw Koneko and Akeno sleeping. He himself had only just woken up to feel the pairs embraces on his skin, to feel their hot touches, and to love their cute expressions that they had while they slept.

He couldn't be happier right now.

He was very happy and couldn't contain his happiness either.

Akeno and Koneko's bodies curled up to the young boy, who drew them closer with his arm around their body. Akeno's and Koneko's heads laid on his chest, and he kissed the top of their heads, allowing them to sleep.

However, Akeno soon woke up. Her eyes opened lazily, remembering what happened the previous night. Her eyes went towards Makoto who smiled back towards her. She leaned up towards him and caught his lips with her own lips, pulling one another for a deep kiss.

"Good morning Mako-kun."

"Good morning Akeno-senpai."

They greeted one another with love in their voices. His hand went over her cheek, and delicately brushed her face. Akeno sank into the warmth of the young boys hand, and held it onto her face so the girl could feel more of his special kind of warm feelings.

"Mako-kun last night, we had sex~"

"Y-Yes, we surely did."

"And you poured a lot of your juices inside of me. We did a lot of naughty things last night Mako-kun. We even had different positions and everything. But most of all, your hot stuff went into my womb, and you know, with the amount you released, who knows if I am going to be pregnant now? Do you know Mako-kun how good that makes me feel? To have your child, I would be very lucky."

"No, I'd be lucky to have a child with my adorable Akeno-senpai."

Akeno continued to smile, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Mako-kun, when we have our baby, do you care if it is a boy or a girl?"

"As long as it is our baby, I don't care."

Akeno loved how he said that, and all the more, when he smiled towards her. Akeno laid her head near his own, basking in their warmth and love, and even if they had to go to Rating Games that day, it didn't matter to either of them.

"Mako-kun, today, I'm going to be using my Holy Lightning, you know? I'm going to use it on every enemy that I can find."

He took her hand in his own and held it gently.

"I'll be watching Akeno-senpai."

"You don't have to Mako-kun, you'll be busy and exhausted from your own game afterwards to watch ours..."

"No, I'll be watching, Akeno-senpai."

He affirmed for her, causing her to fall deeper in love with him.

"...You are a good man. Yes, I'll be thinking of you, when I use my powers against the enemy. Whoever and whatever I come up against, I'll show my Holy Lightning towards the enemy, and show my full expertise up front."

Upon hearing that, Makoto gently smiled towards the young woman.

"I'll be watching everything Akeno-senpai, do your best, whatever happens now."

Akeno nodded her head, kissing him deeply on the mouth. She took his lips again and again, giving hot kisses on the boys lips, and soon fell against him, and held onto his body, and wouldn't let go, not that he would either.

"Mako-kun, I know we have to go soon. But can we embrace here? Just you, myself and Koneko-chan?"

Makoto nodded, pulling the young woman closer to his form.

"Of course, we'll stay here as long as we can Akeno-senpai. There's no need to rush, we've got plenty of time. Just relax and take your time, my Akeno-senpai."

"Ooh Mako-kun..."

"I love you, Akeno-sen...my Akeno."

"I love you, Mako...my Makoto."

The pair linked fingers together, and enjoyed the time that they had for one another. Even if it was a small time, neither cared. They enjoyed their sexual bliss, and so did Koneko once she woke up. They all laid together, not caring about the outside world, all that mattered was the love they held between one another, and they wouldn't let it go, no matter what else was going to happen, they were going to enjoy each other' bodies now.

* * *

The day of the decisive battle had come and now, the groups were standing on a magical circle each in the basement of the Sitri castle, with the Gremory group also being present and were giving smiles to each of them, Serafall also was there, and couldn't stop smiling towards the pair.

Makoto's group, and Sona's group looked at one another, knowing the next time they would see one another, would be the time that they would be facing off against one another, and they didn't care about what else happened, all that mattered was that they were standing, equals with one another.

Holding Makoto's hands were Asia, and Irina, while Sona looked towards them, seeing their uniforms…

What they wore, were outfits that were black and gold, like Makoto's eye colours. They mixed together, yet they still looked like school outfits. And each of them had a symbol of a black Dragon on their left breast pocket to represent Makoto. Serafall thought that it would be a great idea for them to have that, and for once, Makoto actually agreed, and decided to join in with it and wore it with pride.

"You have interesting uniforms. I've not seen anything quite like that before."

Sona noted, as Millicas stepped forward.

"Yes because this also signifies that we're apart of Makoto-san's group, and we all love Makoto-san, and we wont be losing to you, Sona-nee-san."

"Indeed, I suspect that it is going to be quite the match, I am very much looking forward to it."

"As am I, Sona-senpai. Please remember what we said before."

"Yes, I remember. No holding back. I, shall not be holding back, and I hope you do the same, Hyoudou-kun."

Makoto nodded his head strongly.

"I'll not be holding back, ever."

Sona nodded, glad to hear that from the groups.

Rias, Ise, and Xenovia looked over the groups, and smiled.

"Good luck you two, I hope for a great match of the minds."

"Go ahead Makoto! Kick some ass and show them the power of the Hyoudou's!"

"Yes, show them your powers. Irina, since we're on different teams, and we're not fighting, I'll route for you."

The three of them gave their best words to the groups, and they smiled.

Yumi and Akeno walked closer to Makoto, then the girls kissed Makoto's lips in turn.

"Good luck my love, I'll be cheering for you."

"Yes, good luck Mako-kun, kick their butts like you slapped mine last night~"

Ise gave Akeno a weird look as Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"Mehehehe, thank you you two, I'll do my best."

Makoto replied honestly, and then Gasper walked forward.

"Mako-kun...d-do your best! I-I'll be routing for you!"

Makoto leaned towards her, and kissed her on the cheek, making Gasper break out into a wild blush.

"Thank you Gasper-san, I'll do my best for you, for everyone."

He said while continuing his smile, casually looking towards Millicas.

Sirzechs and Grayfia weren't there, but they seemed to have already moved to a spectator's lounge for the exclusive use of VIPs, along with Odin, and even Rossweisse, Azazel and Vali had gone there, Makoto and Vali already had a private moment between the two of them for him to be wished a good luck between them. It was said that not only the leaders of the three great powers were present, but also VIPS from the other powers were invited.

Their game was getting a lot of attention… because it was Makoto vs Sona, two dreams, and yet, related someway thanks to Serafall. The young woman herself, still wasn't looking good about the fight that was going to go on between them. But now it was different and they were going to be facing one another and she was going to support them.

Tension was within the air, as Serafall looked between the two of them, Makoto and Sona.

"Ooh my, I'm going to be so happy with you two. No matter what, you've already made me proud~ Sona-chan and Ma-tan fighting isn't what I want...but, I know they'll not let their personal feelings to distract them from their goals, so I'm going to cheer for both of you. Go ahead you two, and show us what it is that makes you both intelligent, and how you both shine as Kings, even if ones not a full blood or a High Class. I know you'll both be able to do it, I can be sure that no matter what happens...do your best, that's all I ask."

Sona and Makoto both smiled towards Serafall.

"Yes, that's right, don't worry about it now, Sera-tan. We'll make you proud."

"Ma-tan...good luck, and I love you."

"I love you too, Sera-tan."

As he said that, the magic circle mercilessly began to shine. The game had begun. Makoto and Sona looked at one another once more, before they disappeared in a swirl of lights with one another and they went towards the game.

* * *

The place they arrived at after jumping through the magic circle was a place full of tables. Makoto looked at the surroundings, it seemed to be a dining floor, with fast-food restaurants surrounding the tables.

Makoto continued looking around the area, and Asia did the same thing while holding tightly onto Makoto's being.

"Makoto-san, isn't this..."

"Yeah." He finished off for her. "This is the Kuoh shopping mall that we go to sometimes...so, this is our battlefield."

"I didn't expect that the department store near Kuou Academy would serve as the stage."

Millicas said this as she came up next to Makoto and Asia, along with Irina.

"Well, at least we know where we're going to be fighting and are familiar. That will help with plans, right Ma-chan?"

Makoto nodded his head.

"Yes, but I've heard there's going to be some rules...but even then, I don't know what they're going to be. I presume we're going to be learning of them soon. Even then, to use the mall...we wont even have the advantage now, as they'll know about this mall as well..."

As Makoto was contemplating it, the announcement came out from the speakers.

[Everyone, I, the Queen of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the Rating Game between the Hyoudou group and the Sitri group on this occasion.]

"Wow, Master, you're even given your name and not called Leviathan or anything."

Kalawarner gave her opinion, Makoto nodding in agreement.

"Seems so. But Grayfia-sama huh. Millicas-san, think we'll get special treatment?"

He joked with the young girl who shook her head while smiling.

"I wouldn't of thought so Makoto-san. Okaa-sama wouldn't favour us."

"Thought so, had to ask though."

Makoto joked and thought about the game against Zephyrdor. Unlike that time, Makoto was the leader. If he messed up, then it would mean the end. He was going to have to be on the ball constantly, and he was getting nervous…

But he also knew that others depended on him, so he would have to do his best.

[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school Kuou Academy that Makoto-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.]

This department store which had become our battle stage was a two-storied building. It wasn't that big in terms of height.

However, it was a long shopping mall across its two floors and the atrium, so it was considerably large horizontally. The rooftop was a parking lot. Besides that, there was also a multi-storey parking garage elsewhere.

[Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Makoto-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for Pawns to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases".]

Makoto's base and their enemies' base were on opposite ends of the department store. They were on the second floor's most eastern side. The opponents were on the first floor's most western side. Around their base, there was a pet shop, an arcade centre, a dining floor, a bookshop and a drugstore. On the first floor beneath their base, there was a branch store of a major second-hand bookshop company, and a sports-supplies shop.

Over on the opponent's side, there was a grocery shop, an electrical appliance store, a junk food shop, and a general goods store.

During the battle, each side would have to respectively head towards the other end of the department. That was simple and clear, but it wouldn't go like that, Makoto knew that it wouldn't at all.

[This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item "Phoenix Tears" has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to form a strategy before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.]

* * *

After the announcement, everyone quickly gathered together. They couldn't waste even one minute of this time. Makoto sat down and Millicas got onto his lap, Ravel sat down next to him, and the others sat around them.

"The battlefield is modeled on the department store near Kuoh Academy. So it's an indoor battle."

Makoto said this while looking at a guide map of the department store's interior that was depicted on the dining floor's wall. There was also a personal diagram of the place divided into chess squares in Makoto hands.

They had encamped ourselves in the aforementioned dining floor and were planning out their strategy.

Ravel looked over the document with the special rule that had been sent to them.

"The rule this time states [Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield]; in other words, we can't do any showy battles. Which means, some of our more destructive members will be held back, while the enemies have members that excel in close quarters combat."

Makoto narrowed his eyes and seemed to be thinking about this rule.

"Then that means people that excel in destruction like Kalawarner-san, Millicas-san and even myself have to hold ourselves back."

It was just as Makoto said. By saying that it was an interior battle and furthermore that the building itself couldn't be destroyed, so they were going to have hard times. Makoto's more destructive techniques would be sealed for the most part. And if he did damage the area, then he knew repercussions would occur, and Makoto didn't exactly want to have to deal with that.

"That really is troublesome. A battle of large mass attacks has been mostly sealed."

Millicas put a hand against her cheek with a troubled face. She gave her opinion after letting out a sigh, and then Ravel looked between the other members, shaking her head once more.

"However, it is a good thing that we all can do less showy battles as well. Mostly, our team is full of people that excel in the area of techniques, even the more members that don't, can and have to hold themselves back or we'd have trouble from the people watching. We're being evaluated after all, we can't let down Makoto-sama from this."

Makoto's group all nodded their heads, while he looked on between them.

Then, after thinking for a few moments, he lowered his head.

"…The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even Devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers. The rules this time may be disadvantageous to us. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. Everyone is looking at us right now, the entire Underworld. And most of the Underworld aren't on our side, that much is clear. However, we'll prove today that even if we're a bunch of Low Class Devils and other creatures, and whatever else, we're not quitters. Just because we happen to be in an unfavourable situation, we can't falter, and we'll turn this into a win for us."

Everyone was beginning to feel their motivation for the games ahead. They all were inspired from what Makoto was saying, and how they felt right now. They couldn't deny that they were feeling worried or wronged by the Underworld, it simply didn't matter, because Makoto were going to do their best, no matter what.

Millicas, having heard what Makoto said, couldn't deny that they were growing strong, and also was glad that he could motivate them, so she added her own thoughts to the games ahead.

"That's right Makoto-san, that's exactly right. There may be indoor battles like this on true battlefields as well from now on. If that were the case, we wouldn't be able to completely display our power like today. This may be a good opportunity for us. Today's battle is most suitable for getting used to indoor team battles. And, like you said, we might be the underdogs, doesn't mean those underdogs can't bite back."

Among this discussion where all the smart people were talking, Kalawarner timidly raised her hand.

"You know Master, I didn't exactly plan on holding my powers back. I trained where I would be using my Sacred Gear in full. Using it like this, I don't know how I feel about it. I feel worried about it Master, I don't want to let you down."

"You're not going to let me down. And I know, this isn't exactly favourable for a few of us here. But, we'll just have to push through. Using your Sacred Gear in small bursts would be good, right? If you use it in small doses, then it would be better. Only use it when you're sure it can hit the enemy, I think that would be a good way to use it."

"…Y-Yes. Rather, to be honest, I'm really worried, but…I'll do my best Master. Even if I have to hold myself back...I'll show my best foot forward."

Makoto smiled happily at her words.

He then continued with the talks.

"Even if we attack, the atrium of this shopping mall is a problem. You can grasp the progress of the opponent from both the first and second floors. It's the same for the other side."

Millicas also expressed her opinion.

"I've considered an attack from the parking garage as well, but they would also be looking out for that too."

Ravel nodded her head, and continued.

"Yes, it's the same for moving from the rooftop. Whether it be breaking through the centre, from the rooftop, or from the parking garage, we have to advance along these routes. Since we can't leave the department store itself. So, we're stuck in these formations."

Makoto put a hand to his chin and stroked deeply.

"There should be cars in the parking garage as well. That's what I feel, after seeing that they reproduced even the merchandise and merchandise shelves. They may have copied the cars that were parked there."

The conversation between the three were things that some of the others couldn't follow. They'd go off into their own little worlds, and speak about different things. Even then, it didn't matter, because they weren't going to back down either.

Irina raised her hand and gave a proposal.

"Ma-chan, I'll go look at the rooftop and parking garage. Since there are stairs nearby, I'll go check them out."

Makoto nodded.

"Please do, Iri-chan."

Irina immediately headed out at a quick pace.

"Are the cars important somehow?"

Elmen asked that question honestly, not understanding why they were acting like this.

"I don't think Sona-senpai would drive them recklessly, but they can use them to hide inside of the cars, and also, they could use the cars as bombs. They also could even plant some traps around the area of the cars, and use them to attack us in different ways."

"Well, you're not wrong. But my, you've thought about quite a bit huh Makoto-kun."

"Exactly. I've had to think about it as hard as I can. Anything is a potential weapon. The food, the items in the store. Things that you wouldn't think of. Sprays could be turned into flamethrowers if used correctly. And they're in the food department...hmmm, food department..."

Ravel, having a similar line of thought, extended her thoughts as well.

"I understand what you're thinking Makoto-sama, and it is a very good possibility. Also, Makoto-sama, we have to believe that you, are the main target. Before, you would be able to go out into the open world and fight. Now, that you're the King, you can't fight recklessly."

"I've also been thinking about this as well. I know, if I am taken out, then the game ends there and then. Sona-senpai must also understand my personality and how I would want to fight with the others, and she'll be expecting that...that's why I've got a few ideas. I've been thinking about Sona-senpai and what she might do as well. I'd like to believe all the times we've played chess, I've figured out some of her mind. And I'd like to believe I know what she's going to do. But as I think there's many possibilities that are storming through my head right now."

"She is going to be a tough opponent no doubt. But Makoto-san, we're all going to support you. Sona-nee-san is tough and smart. But we'll be stronger, and smarter. Besides, I've got a few ideas that I would like to share as well."

The strategy-planning continued on after that as well and they decided on even the minute tactics. The others were impressed once more, with the talking and how it was going between them, and what could happen as well.

* * *

In the VIP area, looking at the screens, were various Devils and even a God in the form of Odin. Serafall had entered not long before, and her hands were together, watching the two facing off with their strategies. Ise, Rias, and the others also were there, overlooking the match itself.

"Goooo! Ma-tan! Sona-chan! Kick some butt! Yeah! I love you both! Yahoooooooo!"

Serafall was showing a good disposition, but inside, she felt her heart hurting her right now. Because of the fact that they were, the two people she loved, she found it hard. But even then, it didn't mean she couldn't cheer for the pair of them and hoped whatever happened, it would be for the best.

"Yes, indeed. Serafall-san, is it okay if I cheer for Makoto-kun?"

Gabriel's sweet words caused Serafall to slump downwards.

"Yeah, cheer for Ma-tan. I'd be weird if you cheered for Sona-chan, not that she'd want you too anyway..."

Gabriel cocked her head to the side, but decided to cheer for Makoto all the same. While they talked, Yumi looked towards Akeno and spoke quietly so Ise didn't hear it, but Gasper could hear as she was sat close by.

"So, Akeno-san, you did the deed with Makoto-kun then?"

"Jealous, Yumi-chan~?"

Yumi shook her head.

"No, because Makoto-kun and I did it just before we came down before to go to the Rating Game, though Vali also joined in as well with Serafall-sama as well as even Koneko-chan so...Vali seems to want to hog Makoto-kun's time whenever she think that she can do something like this."

Akeno looked surprised, at the fact that Makoto had done it with not only Serafall, but Vali, Yumi and Koneko as well, and pouted, wishing that she was apart of it, and so did Gasper who shyly looked down to the ground.

"Ara, so Vali-chan also becomes a perverted girl when she is with Mako-kun. Last night was the best though~ I'll never forget it, especially because Mako-kun said that we should be a family one day and hopes that I become pregnant~"

"Well, that's what me and Makoto-kun are doing as well. We're also trying to make a family as well."

"Fufu, I see. Well, I'm going to give Mako-kun a baby before you."

"We've had over a month head start."

Yumi shot back, as Gasper got between them.

"N-No, I'm going to be with Mako-kun soon and we'll have a baby toooooooo!"

""Shhhhh!""

Gasper clasped a hand over her mouth as Ise turned towards them.

"What are you three talking about? Y-You're going to have a baby with Makoto? You have to have sex for that, you know?" Akeno, Yumi and Gasper just blinked at Ise. "W-What are you..."

"Ara, don't worry about Mako-kun Ise-kun, he's bright, we'll be able to see him fighting hard~"

Akeno noticed the look on his face, and had to say something and also blocked off the line of communication all together.

Ise smiled in appreciation.

"I'm not worried about him, he'll be fine."

"That's good, because I'm worried for Kalawarner, and hope she doesn't make too much of a mess honestly..."

Mittelt muttered to herself, making a worried face.

"Haha, don't worry, she'll do great!"

Ise spoke towards Mittelt who put on a complex face.

Rias watched Sona and Makoto both talking about their strategies.

"Damn, these people have complicated thoughts…"

Rias muttered to herself, while Azazel chuckled.

"Indeed, they have very complex thoughts. Vali, your husbando is going to be showing his smart side. Are you turned-" Vali punches Azazel in the stomach. "oooon..." He croaks out, turning towards Vali with teary eyes. "W-Why…?"

"I'm watching Makoto strategic thoughts, don't interrupt that."

Azazel continued shedding tears, while Vali looked rather interested. While she would want to see the rules be abolished, she didn't mind if she could see Makoto and his peerage kicking some ass one way or another.

Odin stroked his beard, while Rossweisse sat next to him and didn't move, looking towards the screen that had Makoto's face on it and how serious he looked.

"Fufufufufu, are you watching your future boyfriend in the games?"

"O-Odin-sama! I-I am here to support Makoto-kun!"

"Yes, your future boyfriend. Don't worry, it is fine, you can date him and be my personal attendant, it would be alright."

"O-Odin-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rossweisse yelled out with a cute expression on her face. But Odin poked the young girls face.

"Don't worry, how about I set up an arranged marriage between you two?"

"A-Arranged marriage?! You're going to marry Makoto-kun and myself!?"

"By the power vested in me-"

"Odin-sama! You can't marry me without the groom being present!"

"-I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the husband when he's finished his Rating Game."

Rossweisse looked mortified by Odin's words, and he chuckled.

"Ma-tan just gained a wife!? Awww, and I wanted to marry Ma-tan!"

Serafall complained angrily, and pointed harshly towards Odin but he continued to chuckle.

"Hohohohoho, don't worry Serafall, this is legally binding, Rossweisse is married to Makoto now."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! W-What if Makoto-kun doesn't want me as his bride?! A-And what if I don't want him as my husban-"

"Shit!" Ise yelled out, his body shaking. "M-Makoto got even a hot wife like her?! Geez, I don't even know who she is and I'm jealous of that Shota!"

"Please stop saying weird things! Makoto-kun and I are married!"

Rossweisse showed a mix between a happy, and unsure face as he body shook. Azazel looked on and just chuckled as did a few others.

* * *

Once half the time had passed since the strategy session started, they had solidified their plan. Makoto, Ravel and Millicas thought that this would be for the best. Even then, they didn't know it was going to be for the best. That's all they could do. Sona was intelligent, and they had to take in various thought processes from the young woman.

Makoto looked around at them and spoke.

"The game will be starting fifteen minutes from now. We'll gather here again in ten minutes. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective methods of relaxing until then. Don't stress out, we're going to be okay. Win or lose, all we can do is try our best. And if we lose this day, no one can say we didn't try our hardest, so lets relax until then."

[Yes!]

Everyone was stoked for the games ahead.

After that, Millicas walked towards the coffee shop and made herself some happily, together with Ravel. Elmen was eating donuts at a donuts shop with Kalawarner.

Asia and Irina were talking about this and that in front of a hamburger shop. Koneko was rummaging through the drugstore beside the dining floor. It made sense to him why she would be doing something like that.

Makoto looked around the area, and went towards the left. He walked through the corridors, and came across what he had been looking for. He smiled, and entered the room, going through some more long corridors.

Finding himself in a security type room, he went towards the consoles, and other things inside of that room and looked around the area, and saw that they were working, which was what he wanted.

"Come on, there's got to be something, if everything has been replicated then..."

Makoto continued looking for something's that he would need as a backup plan. Something that he thought that he'd need if he came across something.

And then, he did come across it, and he smiled.

"Yes, if I kachunk kachunk this, and twizzle that around, and then slam this down into here..." Makoto fiddled around with some technology that was around and then smiled. "Yes, this shall do the trick." He equipped the device to the back of his pants, and smiled. "Phew, with this, then maybe we'll be able to-"

"Ma-chan? Are you in here?"

Suddenly, from the door, Irina came through and looked towards Makoto. Makoto stood up, and walked over towards her.

"Hey, Iri-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"Just something if something happens, we might be able to take advantage of the game, is all." Irina tilted her head curiously. "Oh, it doesn't matter. So shall we go..." Suddenly, Irina approached Makoto with a luminescent blush on her cheeks. "I-Iri-chan?"

Irina pushed Makoto into the room, and closed the door behind her. While her eyes fluttered, she inched closer to Makoto, and pressed her lips onto his own. He didn't mind the kiss, and embraced it, allowing the young girl to do as she would like. They went towards the seat in the security office, and Irina got onto Makoto's lap as he sat down, and continued kissing him deeply.

Then when she finished, she broke apart from Makoto, and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry about that Ma-chan, I just needed some courage."

"Oh, please don't be worrying about that. I'm glad I could offer you some courage."

Irina nodded her head happily, clinging to the boys body.

"Ma-chan, we're really going to be fighting today, are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little, but not a whole lot. I'd like to think that I am calm. Though truthfully, I do feel uneasy. This is the first time that I will be going as the King, I don't want to let anyone down, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. But we're all behind Ma-chan. All of us are going to support you. Even in this time that we're moving, we have to do what we can to make this a good movement. Also, Ma-chan, I've been thinking about something long and hard lately, and I want to share my thoughts with you, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Sensing that she was trying to say something important, Makoto listened intently to her words.

"It's because of Ma-chan I can stand here on the battlefield. I'd be nervous otherwise. But seeing Ma-chan here, how you are, and how confident your face is, I've decided that soon, Ma-chan, we should definitely make love with one another."

"Eeeeeh!? Y-You say that now?!"

Irina's face turned into a massive blush, she couldn't stop.

"That's right, Ma-chan, I have to say it now because I deeply love you Ma-chan! I want to do naughty things with Ma-chan!"

"I-Iri-chan, I never thought you'd be the one to say things like this..."

"Don't worry about that now, Ma-chan. I'm good, I'm okay. I've adjusted to being a Devil, and I want to spend all of my time with Ma-chan and we can do e-ecchi things as well, I would love Ma-chan and I to do ecchi things together, wouldn't you Ma-chan?"

"Y-Yes, of course I would. Though now is hardly the time to discuss such things..."

"I think it is perfect Ma-chan~ We're alone and together, and in love, and happy with one another. Wouldn't it be amazing if we were always together like this Ma-chan~? We could even have a baby or something. I'd like one of each Ma-chan, a boy and a girl, wouldn't that be good~?"

Makoto chuckled happily, his arms being around Irina.

"Yes, definitely, I'd like that as well."

Makoto said it with a happy smile, as Irina hugged his form.

"I'm glad Ma-chan, let us stay together always."

"Yes...but first, there's a few things I need to do. I need to have Asia-chan and Ravel-san do something for me."

Irina tilted her head, as she saw something weird poking out of Makoto's pocket.

"What's that Ma-chan?"

Makoto chuckled happily as he answered.

"This just might turn the tides for us yet Iri-chan, and I've been checking and everything here works, which works well for me as well, because what I've just set up, Sona-senpai is never going to see coming."

Irina didn't know what Makoto was talking about, but since he looked confident, he was going to be okay with this, and allow her to deliver everything that was needed.

* * *

It was the appointed time.

They had gathered at the dining floor and were waiting for the starting time. Makoto and the others looked between one another, waiting for the announcement time. While nerves filled all of them, they didn't back down, they were going to be going all out together.

Then, an announcement streamed through the store.

[It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start.]

"Game start!"

Kalawarner was pumped, Elmen rolling her eyes.

"Don't sound so happy, I'm a bag of nerves right now."

"Don't worry Elmen-chan, everyone. Don't let the bigger picture cloud your mind. Just focus on what is in front of you, and do your best, that's all we can do now." Makoto looked towards all of them, and smiled. "Right, as discussed, we'll all be going in our ways. Koneko-chan, Ravel-san, and Asia-chan will come with me. Irina-chan, Elmen-chan, Millicas-san and Kalawarner-san will go together as well. If we're right, then what we've discussed is going to come back. If the plans need to change, we'll talk through the communications devices, but remember the set of plans we've set."

They all listened with a vigorous situation between them all.

Once Makoto was done, he looked between his peerage once more, and offered his heartfelt smile.

"Now, everyone. This match is going to be huge, I wont deny. However, whatever happens, know that I am proud of all of you, I am very proud to call you all my peerage members, my comrades, and thank you for standing beside me." They each smiled wildly, the boy nodding his head at the approving smiles. "Now, lets get out there and kick their asses!"

[Yes!]

Immediately, they all got pumped up, and ready to fight. Millicas looked towards the other girls, and then nodded her head.

"Kalawarner-san, Elmen-san and Irina-san, please follow me and we'll go through the parking garage."

[Right!]

The girls answered, and they took off, leaving the others together. Makoto looked between all of them, the four girls that were with him, and then took off with them once smiling towards them. Asia and Ravel stuck at the back, while Koneko stood close to his front.

Makoto had a plan, he just hoped Sona followed what he thought that he would thought she would do. However, Sona was a very intelligent woman, and he knew that he couldn't defeat her in smarts alone. That's why he was glad that Millicas, and Ravel, two very intelligent girls also held onto the fact that he was her peerage member.

He deeply inhaled as they made their way towards the enemies. Even if it is a big department store, it didn't matter, because Makoto knew himself that he would have to deal with one member of Sona's peerage and if he thought right, then he would meet that person soon enough.

Koneko beside him had her Nekomata parts out, and her ears twitched happily.

But then her eyes focused, and she looked serious.

"...Mako-kun, we've got two enemies coming this way."

"Two?"

"...Yes, two. I can't tell who from this distance, but definitely, two are moving towards this location."

Makoto clicked his tongue.

"That's outside of my calculations, I thought that for sure, they'd send more this way and that's why...maybe Sona-senpai predicted that we'd be going this way and decided to take down the others instead...well, it doesn't matter, we've still got some good ideas that we can use. Ravel-san, Asia-chan, be ready because...yes, it seems that we'll have to go with that scenario, okay?"

""Yes, we're ready.""

The girls nodded their heads at the same time.

Makoto looked towards Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, if what I do believe is true going to happen, then you need to let it happen, okay? Then use that opportunity to take down the opponent."

"Got it, Mako-kun. Leave one of the enemies to me, and we'll go with your plan."

Makoto nodded his head, and smiled gently.

"Good, then lets do this. Be careful though, we know of Azazel-sensei's involvement with them, and know that they could have some new equipment. Be ready and be careful at that, okay? No matter what, it seems like we're in a situation where it might turn out heavy."

Makoto said it seriously, making the others incline their heads.

He then looked towards Koneko once more.

"Koneko-chan, how long do we have?"

"Current pace, three minutes."

"Then lets go cautiously. We can't discount the fact that they could also use items that are inside of the shop."

Makoto allowed his Sacred Gear to be summoned to his side, and formed it into a sword. Koneko also tightened her fists, and walked towards the opponents that they knew would be coming around for them.

* * *

As they walked forwards, at about three minutes later, Koneko suddenly felt a spike upwards, and turned her eyes upwards.

"Above!"

Makoto and the others looked up to see Saji swinging down with Ruruko, the Sitri Pawn, hanging right beside him, and also, from the side, there seemed to be a large mask there as well, several in fact which made Makoto feel weird.

"Hah! This is our first attack!"

Saji came down towards Makoto with his knee out in front of him, but Makoto merely raised a barrier, and blocked the knee. However, at that moment, Ruruko jumped towards the barrier, and with a strange armour on her legs, it was doused in aura, and she kicked forward. The impact of the blow was more than Makoto expected, which shattered his barrier, forcing him to jump away as Ruruko's kick went towards him.

Saji's line also shot towards Makoto, and attached to his right arm. He became annoyed as Ruruko went towards him at speeds he wasn't even sure she'd be able to do normally, and thought it was because of the things on her legs, and sent a few kicks towards him.

He went to avoid, but Saji pulled on the rope, which forced him forward. Ruruko's kicks went towards Makoto's body but he tapped into the speed of the Knight from his Queen piece, narrowly avoiding all of the kicks sent towards him, and then sliced sideways, sending a few shards of ice towards the girl.

"Darn! You move fast!"

Ruruko looked annoyed at the fact Makoto avoided a kick from the young girl, and then she did a sweeping kick, smashing apart the ice daggers he sent towards him, which impressed Makoto.

Saji also looked annoyed as well, as the pair stood together. Koneko got towards Makoto, and her fists tightened as well as the boy stabbed the line that was attached to his arm, and froze it, then tensed his arm, and it broke off his arm. Makoto noticed from the line, a bit of red, and he noticed that there was a small trickle of blood coming from his arm.

"...So, they're doing that, quite ingenious."

Makoto observed keenly, Saji looking even more annoyed that Makoto managed to do that.

"...Mako-kun those leg armours, and those strange masks. They're giving off weird presences. I can't explain it, but those are like a Sacred Gear, but not exactly..."

"Like a Sacred Gear..." Makoto looked towards Ruruko's legs, and then back to her face. "I get it, Azazel-sensei's help. He is a Sacred Gear freak, and he loves making artificial ones and there's been rumours about the Sitri and Azazel-sensei making deals...these must be those so-called Sacred Gear's that are artificial, right? Even then, that kick was powerful, so they aren't anything to take lightly."

Makoto analysed swiftly, making the others become on high alert.

Saji showed a sneer.

"Damn, and we didn't think you'd be able to guess. Well, Kaichou also thought about this as well, and thought you'd make at least this guess. But, it seems we were right as well, and that you'd come this way."

"And those masks? That's an Artificial Sacred Gear as well?"

Makoto demanded to know, as Saji smirked even more.

"Well, it is special anyway."

"...It's most likely one of those from Azazel-sensei Makoto-san, it has the same feeling as well."

Asia held a serious expression on her face that almost looked different to her usual look.

"You aren't the only one who trained." Saji said it with a smile on his face. "I trained hard, harder than ever, and I knew that we would have to be fighting you. In fact, I requested to fight you, Hyoudou Makoto."

"You, asked to fight me?"

Saji inclined his head, and looked serious.

"Honestly, even Kaichou is worried about you and your head. But I said to Kaichou that I wanted to be the one to defeat you. The other Hyoudou tells me that he wants to face you, and I am the same. I want to fight you with everything that I have. I've heard of what you've done in the past, and how strong you've become! But, I wont rest until I've managed to beat you! Even more than Hyoudou Issei, you're someone that I want to fight! And I'll defeat you as well! But, it seems you fell in our tactics. Honestly, you're foolish, you come this way, and even bring your healer with you and even your secondary healer with the Phenex girl? It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Don't worry about my tactics Saji-senpai, don't count me out just yet. Besides, you decided to show yourself directly, haven't you? Between us, who has the worst kind of tactics?"

Saji's anger grew more by the second.

"Nimura, I'll leave that cat to you, I've got this one."

"Right, Saji-senpai!"

The girl was pumped, and her legs kicked outwards as well. Ruruko then went forward at a high speed. Koneko ground her teeth, as she appeared beside her, and unleashed a kick. Koneko barely had time to block it since it was so fast, and hard, it managed to even blow away Koneko with a single kick.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Your eyes are on the wrong person!"

Saji made a line with his Sacred Gear, and shot it towards Makoto. Makoto turned his head to see the line, so his eyes glowed, and a beam came out. The beam went in a sweeping motion and cut through the line. At the same time, Saji narrowed his distance, and sent a kick towards Makoto's abdomen.

"Naive!"

Makoto used his Sacred Gear to block the attack, pushing off his foot, and sent his own fist towards Saji. Saji grimaced with the punch nailing him in the torso. Saji received the force of the punch and forced the man's body backwards. He skidded across the ground, and his back hit a glass window, shattering it upon impact, and fell through it.

Makoto didn't waste time, and took his sword towards Saji. He gathered sharp ice around his form, and then shot it out like bullets. The downed Saji grimaced at the sight...but then the floating mask took off on its own, and got between the two of them.

"...It acts on its own..."

Makoto murmured, as the shards shattered upon the mask, and turned to small dust particles. He looked into the eyes of the mask, and felt...weird. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that there was something about that mask, almost as if it was looking into him...no, it was like someone was looking at him directly.

"To be saved like that is..."

[Don't worry Saji-kun, I've got your back.]

The mask suddenly spoke with the others floating up high like a birds eye view, and Makoto recognized the voice.

"That's Kusaka-senpai's voice...so, she can see what we're doing...and can act accordingly. Either she's nearby, or she's able to see through the masks...well, this isn't a bad Sacred Gear Azazel-sensei has made, I'm impressed. It's a matter of spying, Sona-senpai also has someone like that who can spy on us from all over the place, I had a similar thought to have Elmen-chan do this but she'd go into bat form, and you could have taken her out, so I didn't. Even then, it doesn't matter to me!"

Makoto took his blade, and made a stance. Saji got off the ground and readied his Sacred Gear. Then, Saji shot off a few lines towards Makoto's form. Makoto dashed forward, and unleashed several strikes with his blade, cutting through the lines with some difficulty. The last time he remembered seeing his Sacred Gear, Saji was fighting Freed, and even he had a hard time dealing with it even with Excalibur. This time, Makoto was having a harder time as well, and could see the lines trying to touch him. Thankfully, he managed to slice through them for the most part.

"Try this!"

Makoto brought up his blade, and swung it downwards, shooting off a blade of ice towards Saji. Saji took off running to the side, only to see Makoto dashing forward at speeds that he wouldn't be able to do easily.

But then the mask got in the way. Makoto backed down, seeing if it had any offensive capabilities. But it didn't do anything, it seemed to be more of a shield than anything offensive...only for Makoto to see through the side of the mask, Saji shot off a line that headed for Makoto's body.

He dodged to the side, but the line continued going towards something. Makoto cocked his eyes backwards, and saw that there was a light up above, and the line was going towards that. Putting two and two together, he realized what Saji was intending to do.

"He's going to blind us! Close your eyes-"

Before he could finish, Saji and Ruruko who equipped sunglasses, and the lights from up above managed to shine brightly. The lights blinded everyone that didn't wear shades...however, Makoto' special eye still could see through the light, and he saw Saji on the movement going towards him. He closed his normal eye, and watched with bated breath to see what Saji was going to be doing towards his form.

Saji got close, and thought that he would manage to get his upper hand, but as his fist went towards Makoto's abdomen, Makoto moved his hand in the way, and caught his punch, keeping it steady with his hand tightly around it.

"W-What!? B-But you shouldn't be able to see!"

Saji complained as Makoto readied his blade.

"I've got the eye for light, if you catch my meaning~"

Makoto readied to pierce Saji's abdomen, knowing where to stab to do the most damage yet not kill Saji, he didn't want to do that, all he wanted to do was cause Saji to retire.

"Well, I've got friends looking out for me!"

But once more, the mask got in the way and took the stabbing for Saji but the sword went through the mask, and Makoto yelled "Freeze!"which it did, freezing all the to the core, and then Makoto pulled his sword out, causing it to shatter, leaving a few more masks to go.

"I've got you!"

Saji used this time to shoot out a line around Makoto's neck, tightening and felt like strangulation was happening to him right now, and pulled him downwards.

Makoto's body bent down, and Saji's knee went upwards. Makoto tried to react in time, but he received a blow to the face, forcing his face upwards. Thankfully, he managed to channel the Rook's defence into his face just before he could receive the blow.

"One more!"

Saji tried to deliver a punch to Makoto's abdomen, but the Sacred Gear in Makoto's hand changed shape, and formed a wall of ice.

Saji's hand hit the wall, which then turned into a spike, piercing Saji's hand.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Saji cried, pulling his hand backwards. Makoto's Sacred Gear then turned into a sword once more, and sliced through the line around Makoto's neck, giving him time to push away from him, and put a bit of distance between the two of them.

Even though his hand was hurt, Saji placed his hand outwards, and a demonic power was formed. Somehow, it seemed to have been augmented, and it shot towards Makoto.

"Sacred Gear!"

Makoto channelled the power to freeze anything to come to his side, and formed a wave of ice. The ice hit towards the demonic power, and it began freezing in the air. But Makoto noticed that the power was something that Saji shouldn't be capable of producing on his own and he had to put in more effort.

"Damn it!"

Saji cursed, as the power froze within inches of Makoto's body. Makoto slapped the power frozen away from his form.

Makoto inhaled a breath, seeing the look that was on Saji's face, and how he looked impressed right now towards the older man.

"That's not bad Saji-senpai, I had trouble dealing with that then. If I didn't put some more power into it, it wouldn't have frozen. I can't help but wonder, how you managed to suddenly become quite strong at demonic power. You don't have the Boosted Gear, and you aren't sucking my power away. So what's going on with that Saji-senpai?"

Makoto couldn't deny what was going on was strange, he couldn't seem to work it out. Unless Saji got suddenly very great at demonic power and he didn't know about it, then he would swear that Saji was something completely different to what Makoto thought that he would be.

But then, as Makoto's eyes went over Saji...he saw something.

A line.

From Saji's Sacred Gear, to his chest...no, it was going to his own heart.

Saji was using his own body to do something, and Makoto figured out what it was as well.

"Your life force..."

He couldn't believe what Saji was doing.

Why would he draw upon his life force for a Rating Game?

Did it mean that much to him?

And if it did, why did it mean so much to him?

He couldn't make heads or tails of what he was trying to do.

But Saji put in a confident expression on his face.

"That's right, I'm using my life force! With my low magic, this is the only way for me to shoot powerful attacks. I convert my life-force into magic power using my Sacred Gear's ability. It's just as you see. I'm [risking my life], as it were."

"Geez, Saji-senpai, I do know something about life force, mine was poisoned not long ago, yet, you're trying to die or something?"

Saji smiled with a serious look.

"Yeah, I intend to die. I intend to beat you with the intention of dying. —Do you understand our frustration, having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!"

"I'm not laughing, I stuck up for Sona-senpai, that's why we're fighting right now! Don't you think I believe in her dream as well?! Don't you see how it is myself, and my peerage as well! We also have goals...yes, I acknowledge that Sona-senpai's goals are more magnificent than my own, but I simply can't lose because I believe in her ideals. I, and she made a promise to fight to our best, and that's how I am going to live as well. I also have to prove that I deserve to be here! We're being looked down upon as well! And I wont let you get away with this either! I wont allow anything other than your demise to happen! So come at me!"

Makoto made several ice spires in the air, and shot them towards Saji. The bewildered Saji placed his hand out, and again, one after the other, intense demonic shots were fired filled with life force energy, crashing through his spires of ice, so he used his speed to dodge the attacks, and then he charged forward. His sword rose in the air, but the mask got in the way and blocked his strike from reaching its target, though Makoto felt a little weird from what the line that attached to him before did, he could feel his chest getting hotter, as if something had happened...

* * *

As Makoto and Saji fought one another, Koneko wasn't doing so hot.

Ruruko's movements were good, they were strong, she was fast. Koneko could read her movements with Senjutsu, but she couldn't get her place to attack directly. Because of that, Koneko couldn't finish the battle.

If she could get one hit in, then she was sure that the enemy would fall down.

She might be fast, but Koneko knew she wasn't the sturdiest either.

Because of that, she knew that whatever she could do, all Koneko had to do was get to her and deliver a single punch, one punch would be the best for Koneko. Now all she had to do, was work out how she was going to catch up to her.

"...Stay still!"

Koneko's Senjutsu formed a ball, and she shot it to the side. When she thought she had gotten her, the sphere went through it, as if it wasn't there. It was an after image that the speed of Ruruko managed to make.

"Haaaaah!"

From beside Koneko, Ruruko's kick reached her body and blew her backwards. Koneko grimaced, skidding on the floor, and got to her feet, only for Ruruko to be right on her, her kick arching upwards, and kicked Koneko in the face.

"Koneko-san!"

Asia gasped and tried to make demonic power as did Ravel, and they shot it off. But Ruruko managed to slide around the powers being shot which pierced nearby shops and broke the glasses around, but Koneko got her chance, and threw some Senjutsu towards her.

"Nope! I wont let you win against me!"

Ruruko used her legs to brace the impact. Because of the impact on her legs, her body wasn't affected, and therefore, the Senjutsu didn't take affect, leaving Ruruko to be safe at that moment in time.

Ruruko then turned her hand towards Koneko and gathered demonic power.

"Though I might not be promoted, I will still show off the results of my training!"

Even if she was worth a single Pawn, this Pawn was giving Koneko some trouble, and saw the girl shooting off a block of demonic power. It wasn't on the levels of Ravel or even Makoto, but it wasn't bad either, so Koneko poured her Senjutsu power and made a blue sphere of the energy, taking aim at the girls power.

"Haaaah!"

Just as Koneko's power collided with the demonic power, and cancelled it out, Koneko sensed a change within Ruruko, and felt her presence close by. Turning, Koneko saw that Ruruko was right there, her leg embedding into Koneko's face.

Koneko was blown away with a kick, and slammed onto the ground. Koneko felt some blood trickling down her cheek, from the wound on her head. She winced at the pain, and was annoyed that Ruruko was getting this far.

She had to prove that she was Makoto's Rook, worthy of being the Rook.

She couldn't allow Makoto to lose either.

She wouldn't allow him to lose against this opponent.

She would prove to Makoto, to Rias, to everyone, that she was Makoto's Rook, and his lover as well, and win this match.

So, on shaky legs, Koneko got up, and revealed her Senjutsu at the same time dancing between her fingers. Ruruko looked surprised to see Koneko standing up after the kick that she had just given the young girl.

"My, you're very sturdy, when I used that during training, Saji-senpai couldn't stand. I put a lot of my strength into that kick, yet you managed to hold on? I'm very surprised, and a little angry~ Because, I have to finish you off for my Master to win the game. We also have to do it you know?"

Koneko looked towards Makoto, seeing him face off against the mask and Saji at the same time, and saw Ruruko briefly glancing at them as well. Since she knew she didn't like Makoto, it would have to be someone else that she was looking at and was looking for approval as well.

Her eye went back towards Ruruko, and held a determined look on her face.

"...Are you trying to impress the other Pawn in your group as well?"

Ruruko's face turned slightly red at the sight of Koneko, and her words as well.

"W-Why would you even say that?! H-He's right there!"

Koneko gave a deadpanned look.

"I...don't really care about your current relationship with him, but I recently just made Mako-kun my boyfriend as well, and he's my King, and I can't lose to you either, so prepare yourself to get beaten by myself!"

Koneko didn't stop, and sent a fist clad of Senjutsu for the young girl. Ruruko gasped, but then her feet touched the ground, and as if she was dancing, she avoided getting hit by Koneko, and swung her foot for Koneko's left.

Koneko caught the foot in time, blocking it with her Rook enhanced defence, saving her from being hurt. But the impact of the blow caused a violent wind to be stricken up from the force of the impact, blowing around Koneko's hair and the likes.

"...Those leg armours aren't bad, Azazel-sensei has made it more difficult for us to beat you."

"Mehehehe, honestly, you're very scary Koneko-san. If I fought you without these, then I surely would lose. But even then, it doesn't matter because I have them. So, I'm going to have to take you down now Koneko-san!"

Ruruko sent several kicks towards Koneko who blocked them all. Though with the attacks on her form, Koneko received several wounds from the kicks of the young girl. Even then, Koneko didn't stop with her own attacks, sending several spheres of Senjutsu towards her opponent Ruruko.

Ruruko used her impressive speed to avoid all of them, this was Koneko's worst kind of opponent, an opponent that specialized in speed. And it got harder as the time went back, since Ruruko didn't have any plans of stopping now.

Then Ruruko stopped, and looked towards Saji who nodded.

"Right, then I will do this!"

Koneko watched as Ruruko moved forward….and then went around Koneko. The young girl rushed around so fast that clones seemingly were made. Koneko could tell which was the real one however, thanks to her Senjutsu.

"You can't confuse me, I can sense where you're going to be and where you're going. I'll just have to finish you off!"

Ruruko smirked, and rushed towards Koneko. Koneko tightened her fist, and sent it towards Ruruko...but, Ruruko jumped over Koneko's body, and rushed towards Asia and Ravel, the pair gasping.

"Asia-chan! D-Don't attack her!"

Makoto yelled, but Saji snickered, and attacked Makoto with a bullet of demonic power.

Makoto however, stabbed the ground and a wave of ice went towards Saji. Saji grimaced at the sight, and shot off a bullet of demonic power, but the ice reformed as soon as the attacks hit the ice wave.

"S-Shit! Don't do this!"

The boy cried out, and jumped away, as the mask came and blocked the attack. Even if it was sturdy, Makoto saw that the ice managed to wrap around the mask, and froze it in a thin sheet of ice, then he raised his Sacred Gear and shot mist out towards Saji, blinding him with his powers.

At the same time, Ruruko got near Asia, so Ravel stood in the way with a shaking hand.

"I-I wont let you!"

Ravel bravely put her hand forward, and shot out a demonic blast. Ruruko dodged to the side, and got beside Asia, as Koneko chased onwards. Asia gasped at the sight, as Ruruko prepared her legs, aiming for the healer.

"Since the Phenex clan are harder to deal with, I'll take care of your healer! Then, Hyoudou-kun's spirits will go down, according to Kaichou!"

Ruruko then did something that would piss off most.

She relentlessly delivered a few blows to Asia's body. The young girl, received a few blows to her chest, legs and arms, before a final one to her abdomen, which caused her to cry out "Kyaaaa!" and was flung backwards, hitting a wall.

Because Asia wasn't a tank, the retirement light went around her body with beneath her glowing as well slightly, as Makoto took something out of his pocket, and held it to his mouth, watching Asia's body disappearing from the area.

[One of Makoto-sama's Bishops, retired.]

The surrounding area heard Grayfia's voice, the PA system at that surrounded the entire area, and Ruruko looked pleased…

BANG!

"Gwaaaaah!"

But because she was distracted, Ruruko received a blow to her back, and Senjutsu was dug into the young woman's body. Ruruko's eyes widened in pure shock and horror at the feeling, and a change occurred within Ruruko's body.

"…I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides…You can't move anymore."

Ruruko fell down towards the ground, as the retirement light went around her body.

"…Saji-senpai, I'm sorry."

After she let just those few words leak out, the girls body shone and she disappeared from here. She had retired and been transferred away because she had sustained serious damage.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired.]

With this, from the announcement, it seemed like both sides lost one person.

Saji looked on towards Makoto once the mist had stopped clouding his vision, and saw that rather than him being angry, sad or disheartened, he appeared...normal. Something was off, he definitely didn't understand what was going on at that moment in time.

"...W-Why aren't you angry? We just took down your healer. Your peerage has suffered a major blow. We also suffered a blow with Nimura, but you suffered an even greater loss. Kaichou predicted that you'd also be disheartened and wouldn't be able to move correctly...yet, you're looking as calm as you did before."

Makoto turned back to Saji, and he held his blade in front of him.

"I'm in a Rating Game, Saji-senpai. Of course, I'm pissed off, but I wont give up fighting because we suffered a loss, it would be disrespectful towards the fallen if we gave up now. Besides, I've got you to deal with."

Saji panted as he looked towards Makoto. He felt slightly tired from the repeated shots that were fired from the continuous shots that were being fired from his being towards Makoto, and the one he fired to break the mask of Reya's free, and it floated around with the others, but was damaged.

Koneko looked on and then stepped forward.

"I'll help, Mako-kun."

Makoto looked towards her, and shook her head.

"No, Koneko-chan. We've still got our plan to do, save your strength. I'll defeat Saji-senpai."

"But Mako-kun, this battle is..."

"I know, Koneko-chan. But I can't give up on the feelings Saji-senpai has as well. He didn't attack you, when he could, nor Ravel-san either. Well it seems their aim was for Asia-chan as well, and it can't be helped...even then, he's giving me a challenge, and I'll accept that challenge with everything that I have inside of me."

Saji looked towards Koneko as well.

"…Sorry, Toujou Koneko-chan. I want to win against Hyoudou, against the Queen of Leviathan one-on-one. Didn't I tell you? Our dream is serious. We will build a school. We will construct a school without discrimination in the Underworld. And I will become a teacher…That is my dream…This battle is being broadcasted across the entire Underworld. That's why this has meaning. I, a Pawn! Will win against the Queen of Leviathan! I will defeat him! I'll win and say it boldly! That I will become a teacher!"

Saji was serious. His gaze was strong and had neither shadow nor gloom anywhere in it.

Koneko looked between them, then went towards Ravel's side, and sat down, Ravel doing the same thing with a small tired expression on her face, and her hands were shaking lightly, but she seemed to be doing alright beside those things.

Makoto's eyes and Saji's met one another with the mask floating nearby.

"Seems like that we're going to be crossing blades, Senpai! Or in your case, hands! Well, lets do this!"

"Yes! Lets!"

Saji and Makoto rushed one another, and went into their final battle.

* * *

At the same time, inside of the VIP room, everyone was watching the matches unfurl, how they all fought. And everyone could agree that the fight was quite good, how they both used different kind of tactics, and were forcing one another to resort to different kind of movements.

"Yahoooo! That's right Ma-tan! But Sona-chan is also doing amazing! Yes, this is the best kind of fight! A fight of the minds! Ooh, I can't be more happy right now! Ma-tan is surely showing me why he's got a cute mind~"

Serafall kept pumping up her fists, and looked happy to be alive.

Gabriel joyfully clapped her hands together.

"My, Makoto-kun is something of a genius to come up with that. Sona-san is also very intelligent and is making movements against Makoto-kun, but Makoto-kun and the others are countering them as well...I'm so impressed with their intelligence~"

Gabriel looked so happy to see what was going on, she couldn't stop shaking her body around.

Azazel stroked his chin, looking very interested at the baffled Grayfia who didn't know what to say. And then he looked at the matches going on between everyone that was fighting, the fight between Makoto, and Saji, and the other groups fight as well, seeing the Artificial Sacred Gear's shine.

"So that's what he planned. Damn, your Otouto is smart Ise. Sona didn't see that coming, and truth be told, neither did I. It is an ingenious tactic, he's surely taking advantage of the area that he is in, and using his knowledge of human technologies."

"E-Eh…? I don't get it..."

Ise looked baffled, but Rossweisse clapped her hands together.

"That's so smart! Yes, go Makoto-kun, what a lovely tactic!"

Odin also expressed interest in what was happening.

"Yes, your husband is good, isn't he Rossweisse?"

"H-He's not my husband!"

Rossweisse showed tears, Odin chuckled deeply.

Vali chuckled at the sights going on as Princess hopped onto her lap.

"Well, I am happy with Makoto. Yes, he can be the brains between us, to predict that far what an opponent is going to do...it simply is brilliant and to make countermeasures against that, what a boy he is."

Azazel looked towards Vali, and saw a lustful expression on her face.

"Hahaha, Vali. It is true, isn't it? Seeing this side of Makoto, it makes you happy, yes?"

"Indeed, seeing the boy I love, fighting and coming up with such plans, I am impressed, and very happy."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?! What did he do?! He lost Asia, didn't he?!"

Vali looked back towards Ise, and rolled her eyes.

"You're clueless."

"Why am I clueless?! I saw her go up in lights!"

"Think about what you just said, and what kind of equipment Makoto has and what he hasn't used."

"W-What he hasn't used…?"

Ise couldn't think.

What was the thing Makoto wasn't using?

He didn't know at all.

Vali rolled her eyes.

"There's something that Makoto hasn't used, and you also are here, with the announcer, think about it. A few people have worked it out, and it seems that damn Rias is also struggling as well." Rias looked offended. "But no matter, it seems Makoto hasn't done with his plan yet, even with Azazel giving Artificial Sacred Gear's to the Sitri team. Making it harder for Makoto, are we Azazel?"

Azazel chuckled as a response.

"As soon as Sona heard she'd be facing Makoto, she struck up a deal with me, that's all. They're prototypes, so they aren't as strong as the real thing of my Artificial ones, but with the data that we're getting will help to give them true ones, it is quite the sight to behold, I am happy~"

Vali rolled her eyes, and watched the match unfold…

* * *

Several minutes before that happened, Irina, Kalawarner, Elmen and Millicas moved towards their destination. Elmen was sending out her mist, and it went through the area. It was a Vampire ability that she could do, which allowed her to search for enemies that happened to touch her mist, and that's what she was doing on the behest of Millicas.

We advanced forward while cautiously looking through the dimly-lit parking lot. Because we had both encountered a lot of spies in our missions, moving forward like this was our strong point.

Millicas and Irina walked in front, with Elmen right beside them. Kalawarner took the rear just in case they did an attack from behind. The deeper they went into the car passage, the more likely is that they would be able to do that.

"My, this is scary~"

Kalawarner admitted with a smiling face.

"Yes, that's right, it is rather terrifying, isn't it?"

Elmen also admitted, but Millicas showed a strong face.

"We have to do this for Makoto-san. We know what our job is, and if we can advance to the point where we are able to beat the enemy, then it is all good, I do believe that if we manage to fight off this enemy, then Makoto-san and the others will take care of the rest."

"But, what if our main plan fails?"

Irina questioned quickly, to see Millicas smiling.

"Then we'll just have to do what we can to make sure our other plans don't fail. Together, Ravel-san, Makoto-san and I have thought of several scenarios. Of course, we're aware that Sona-nee-san is very intelligent, and could out-think us all alone, together there is a difference, and even if we fail, like Makoto-san said, we can still be happy with the knowledge that we are doing our best. And we also have to be careful for Azazel-sensei's deal with Sona-nee-san. We don't know what it is, but we soon will discover what it is that we're dealing with."

The others nodded, and continued going forward.

They advanced down the passage from the second floor and set foot on the first floor of the parking lot, though they didn't notice that some masks were floating around the area, and were focusing in on the Millicas group.

They stopped however when Elmen looked back towards them, and their eyes knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Three enemies, we're going up against."

Millicas stopped, and looked ahead.

"Three...and there's four of us. We should be able to deal with them. Going from likely culprits, the Queen will definitely be there. The others...they could send the Rook and the Pawn...no, Sona-nee-san would send her Pawn towards Makoto-san, but there's also another Pawn so it could be her as well..."

"Well, we wont know until we go out and see who it is!"

Kalawarner stepped forward, antagonizing Elmen.

"Geez, she's a freaking idiot, she's going to get us all killed."

Kalawarner didn't care what Elmen said, and stood before them all. Millicas sighed, and followed after her with Irina following afterwards. Since the others also were going, Elmen went with them as well.

"We know you're there, all three of you, you might as well come out now."

Kalawarner demanded from the enemies, so they did just that.

From behind stone pillars, the three stood out of the area, and showed that it was Tsubaki, the Queen, along with Tomoe, the Knight, and the Rook Tsubasa as well. Millicas noticed the weird katana that was being held in Tomoe's hands, and the weird looking yoyo that was within Tsubasa's hands as well.

"Millicas Gremory, Kalawarner-san, Elmen-san and even Irina-san as well. How do you do?"

The three enemies surrounded the group. Millicas could tell, this wasn't just an ordinary opponent, it was a hard enemy to deal with.

"You've secured this area well."

Millicas noticed at the three of them being there, and how they stood. The three of them looked hard and strong. Tsubaki even held a naginata in her hands, so Millicas knew that she would be a different kind of Queen than Millicas would be who fought with powers distant and Tsubaki was a more up close and personal kind of girl.

"Well, that's how we do things around here. Also, it seems you've prepared yourself well. Since you're the strongest of the pieces Hyoudou-kun possesses, it is best if you're taken out here, so that's why I have to be the one who faces you off in a serious battle."

Millicas made a stance with her POD in her hands, Irina showed off a new device on her arm. It looked to be like a bracelet, and with a flicker, she managed to make a light sword with ease, surprising that of Millicas.

"Whats that?"

"Azazel-sensei upgraded my weapon and instead of holding it, it is mounted onto my wrist, and because of that, I'm free to use more light attacks. And instead of time being wasted in the conversion, the light can be made from my demonic power easily and within the same time it would take an Angel to make a sword or whatever of light!"

Irina looked pumped up, Kalawarner chuckled and formed a spear of light with her aura around it.

"This is a real spear of light, keep up."

Irina furrowed her eyebrows angrily as Tomoe cocked her blade to the side.

"Errm..."

"What?"

Irina noticed it first, seeing Tomoe's cheeks flushing red.

"WHAT'S IT LIKE TO HAVE A SHOTA BOYFRIEND!? THEY SO CUTE AND EVEN HAVE THE BEST KIND OF BODIES! AND THEY EVEN CUDDLE YOU TIGHTLY, RIGHT!? DO THEY BEHAVE AND BE GOOD BOYS!? Y-YOU'RE DATING A SHOTA, YES?!"

Irina looked at the wild looking Tomoe.

"Eeeeh...you're looking and sounding weird, I wont let you near Ma-chan..."

Tomoe leaned forward with pep, and her breasts bounced happily.

"But you have to tell me! D-Did he have cute expressions when he sleeps at night!? Please tell me! Does he make cute faces when he sits on your lap?!"

"I wont let you touch Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You Shotacoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!"

Irina rushed forward with her blade, and Tomoe responded with her own blade, clashing violently together. The ground shook with the power of their blades meeting and Irina's blade lost its density due to the power that she received and the power of Tomoe's blade.

"You have to tell me the cuteness of Shota's! T-They're adorable, right?! They make the best cuddle partners, right?!"

"You're almost as bad as Abe-senpai! She even went mad for Ma-chan because he's a cute boy! I wont allow your people near Ma-chan!"

"My people?!"

"Yes, the Shotacon's!"

"I'll not give up!"

Millicas and the others watched with sweatdrops at the fights going on between Irina and Tomoe.

* * *

Sighing out, Millicas turned her eyes towards Tsubaki.

"Kalawarner-san, Elmen-san, team up and defeat that Rook, I've got the Queen. That's how it should be, right? The Queen vs the Queen?"

Kalawarner turned her spear towards Tsubasa, and Elmen also looked towards Tsubasa as well with a tightened hand.

"Right, leave it to us."

"Yes, we'll do this!"

Kalawarner immediately went forward, and threw her spear as Millicas and Tsubaki got into a fight all their own. The spear continued the aura of her Sacred Gear, Variant Detonation, and it was strong. Because it was light and it could explode, a Devil could lose easily towards that kind of fight.

However, before it could reach her, Tsubasa's yoyo looking weapon began to spin and it changed shape. Going in front of her, it formed a shield of light. The spear hit the shield, and created an explosion towards the shield...but, when the dust cleared, the shield was active, and didn't have even a dent on it.

"D-Damn, that seems to be sturdy!"

Elmen noted, summoning some darkness to her hands.

"That's the weapon they got off Azazel-sama. It can't be normal...it isn't a normal type of Gear, is it? Azazel-sama wouldn't hand out Sacred Gear's for nothing...no, wait. Because it is Azazel-sama, he would hand out something else instead, and that thing is Artificial Sacred Gear's."

"Artificial, you're saying they aren't the real thing!?"

Elmen let out in surprise, but Tsubasa showed a grin on her face.

"That's right, no point hiding it. My Artificial Sacred Gear is a prototype as well. We Sitri's aren't mad power house, but we don't have bad abilities either. And with this, Twinkle Aegis, we wont lose! Even Tomoe got a power up as well! We Sitri's aren't going to lose because of this either!"

Kalawarner watched as Tsubasa swung her weapon around and then sent it towards Kalawarner. Kalawarner summoned a spear of light and threw it towards the enemy weapon, but then the weapon for hers changed. From a normal yoyo, a presence of light surrounded the weapon and broke the the spear of Kalawarner's, continuing for the woman's body.

"Kalawarner!"

Elmen pushed the young woman out of the way, as the thing came for her. Just as the yoyo was going to hit, Elmen raised her hand and created a shield...but the shield of magic was broken through and she was hit in her body as a result.

"Elmen! Shit! Bitch, don't do that!"

Kalawarner went to Elmen's side, as she held her side, feeling the wound on her body. It wasn't a joke, Tsubasa truly wasn't playing around ether. The dancing of the yoyo didn't go unnoticed either, and came back down with the fire appearing around it.

"Kalawarner! Move!"

Kalawarner looked up as well on Elmen's eyes going up as well. Seeing it come down, Kalawarner grabbed Elmen and escaped backwards. The yoyo pierced the ground as Tsubasa went forward as well with her fist outstretched.

"Try this!"

With her fist full of her feelings, Tsubasa's fist came towards Kalawarner, but the young woman formed a sword of light and slashed towards her. But the yoyo came back around and formed a shield, blocking the sword from touching her form, and then Tsubasa allowed her fist to continue going on and impaled Kalawarner's torso.

"Gwaaaaaaaah!"

Kalawarner received the hard blow to her form, and was blown away along with several cars in her path. Elmen then placed her hands out in front of her, and formed a few spheres of darkness from the shadows around her.

"Have this!"

Elmen wasn't the strongest, but she wasn't bad either. Her attacks went outwards like a bullet of darkness. Tsubasa turned towards the enemy, and allowed her yoyo to come back. Then the yoyo changed once more, and turned into a giant shield of light, blocking all of the attacks of darkness from Elmen's powers.

Elmen tightened her eyes upon Tsubasa.

"It seems that with your Rook trait, and your shield of light, along with the fire that burned me, you have an Artificial Sacred Gear that can change into different properties, yet maintains a yoyo like form. To change its power...I can only guess Azazel-sensei designed it that way, or like his own Artificial Sacred Gear, there's a creature sealed inside of your Sacred Gear. Even through artificial means, it seems you're quite the opponent with that. That's rather impressive."

Elmen noted, Tsubasa nodded her head.

"You're quite smart. Yes, that's exactly it. I wont hide what I have done and I am sorry, but I am going to have top defeat you. My Master also wishes for it. Truthfully, I'd like to fight your King, Hyoudou Makoto, as I've heard that he's good at fist fighting. But, I don't mind fighting you girls either."

Elmen cocked her head, and then formed a magical circle within her hand.

"Have this!"

From the magical circle, a blast of fire came out towards her. The young girl tilted her head, and released her Sacred Gear in the form of a yoyo, and cut through the fire, sending it towards Elmen's body.

Elmen moved away from the attack, just as Kalawarner had recovered, and the had thrown a spear of light towards the young girl. Tsubasa gasped, seeing how they used Elmen as the distraction and it was too late to bring back her yoyo as well.

She didn't have a choice.

"Reverse!"

The instant she had the spear touch her hand, she called out a reverse which did something to the light. Something that no one had expected at all.

Even though the aura of exploding still happened, Kalawarner saw that the spear of light had turned into a spear of demonic energy somehow, and because of that, even though she was hit with the exploding power, she didn't receive the light damage, and only came out with a few burns on her body.

"What kind of power…? That's not a normal magic I've ever heard of."

Tsubasa smiled towards Elmen.

"Well, even if it isn't, it doesn't mean it is unique, does it? We didn't just have these Gears gifted to us, we've been training and coming up with a different plan of attack as well. You guys are amazing, so we'll have to be equally as amazing!"

Tsubasa didn't hold back, and she rushed Kalawarner. Seeing Kalawarner has a more destructive enemy, she came at her with punches and kicks. The punches and kicks were quite fast for a Rook, but Kalawarner had trained, and could react to them, summoning her Sacred Gear, and formed swords of light, slashing for the young woman.

"I've trained for Master, I wont lose to the likes of you!"

Kalawarner made different shapes of slashing techniques. As the sword near her, Tsubasa called "Reverse!" once more, and the sword turned from light to demonic, and she flicked it to the side, causing it to explode away from her body.

But the other sword came towards her, and went to pierce her shoulder…

"Twinkle Aegis! Shield! Protect me!"

But the young woman used her Sacred Gear to turn it into a close coming yoyo which formed a shield of light for defence, blocking off the sword and made it explode.

"You fucking bitch! Seriously, you're beginning to piss me off right now! I wont have it from you anymore!"

Kalawarner was pissed off, seeing the shield of light didn't have a dent on it, but then Elmen clapped her hands together, and formed a blast of darkness. Because she was blocking the attack, and if she reversed the darkness, it would only turn to light, she crossed her arms over her body and took the attack, which blew her backwards.

"Kalawarner! She can't take us both at the same time! We have to work together!"

Kalawarner looked towards the enemy, and saw how it worked. They did work together, and it did manage to stop the young woman and blew her away. They knew they would have to finish it quickly so Kalawarner consented.

"Fine, I know already, we'll deal with this shit, and then get it over with!"

Kalawarner formed a sword, and went to move, but Tsubasa changed the properties of the yoyo, and turned it into a flaming circle. Kalawarner reacted too late, and hit the young girl in the centre of her body, making her widen her eyes with the flames coming off the yoyo blowing her backwards, and hit her body into a car.

"I'll stop you!"

Elmen could see how dangerous the enemy was, so she placed her hands on the ground and stretched her shadow.

The shadows beneath Tsubasa became like hands, and wrapped around the young woman's legs.

"W-What?!"

"Heh, I'm a Vampire, remember?"

As she said that, Kalawarner got up from the ground, and summoned a few spears of light. They all held her aura in them, so they weren't something you'd mess with, as they would explode if something touched them.

Tsubasa ground her teeth as Kalawarner flicked her wrists, and sent the spears of light towards the enemy. Tsubasa made a shield appear, and the spears hit it one by one in a concussive force. The spears made more explosions by the second and soon became a cacoon of exploding energy around the shield, and cracks appeared. The cracks got bigger with the more spears thrown at the barrier.

Kalawarner saw that and grinned.

"Have this!"

She made an extra large spear with her Sacred Gear added, and threw it at the barrier. The spear pierced the barrier, and exploded it, causing it to shatter. Tsubasa became more surprised by the attack, only for Kalawarner to be right on her, and sent a spear for her upper body.

Tsubasa jumped to the side, only for Elmen to control a few darkness blasts, landing in the centre of Tsubasa's body and hit her away from the affected area. Tsubasa spat out some blood with the attack that she received from the attack, blowing her through a concrete pillar, and hit her body on the ground.

She winced in pain, as Kalawarner smirked, panting slightly.

"Did that take a lot out of you Kalawarner?"

Elmen walked closer, and the young Fallen Angel inclined her head.

"Bitches shield was tougher than I thought. Added with the Rook's power, it seems to be quite the sturdy defence."

Elmen nodded.

"Yes, that's why we have to fight together, and defeat this enemy quickly."

"Easier said than done."

Kalawarner and Elmen then rushed the enemy, and got into a fight with her, putting pressure on her, and forcing her hands.

* * *

While that happened, Irina and Tomoe were duelling with one another. Tomoe held a sword that looked like a mixture of light and darkness, and Irina knew that it had high attack powers, since it was crushing through her light swords easily.

Their swords clashed violently, and sparks went off between their weapons. Because of the destructive powers of the young girls sword, Irina was having a hard time in dealing with the opponents weapon.

She knew she'd have to come up with something, but she didn't know what she would have to do to get them to do something. To get through the sword, Irina would have to use some new tricks, but when she was going to release them, she didn't know at all.

"My, you're very good~"

Tomoe complimented, swinging with the sword skills of a professional.

Irina responded by avoiding the slash and brought up her light sword, making a stab for the young girls body. But Tomoe raised her blade, and brushed the light sword to the side, and twirled around with her blade, then released a devastating blast from close range.

"Iyaaaaaaaa!"

Irina was forced backwards because of the high destructive power. She landed on the ground, and looked at the wounds on her body. She grimaced at the feeling of the sword devastating her body like it was.

"Hehehehe, it seems like you've got a good swordsmanship, but with this sword, I wont lose! Azazel-sensei said that it was because of my compatibility of this blade, and how it shows its strong form, I wont be able to lose to anything or anyone either!"

Tomoe made a stance with her blade, and took off towards Irina.

Irina got off the ground and changed tactics. She made a spear of light and demonic power in both hands, shooting them off towards Tomoe in bursts. Tomoe raised her dark and light katana, and cut through each of the attacks going for her body, surprising that of Irina.

Irina leapt backwards to avoid a slash of Tomoe as she crossed the distance, forming a sword of light from her hand, and charged for the young girl.

"Have this!"

Irina's blade clashed with Tomoe's own blade, causing Irina and Tomoe to glare at one another.

"I wont let you touch Ma-chan you weird Shotacon!"

Irina strongly stated, showing her strong resolve.

Tomoe pouted her lips.

"Mouuu, just a little look~ I just want to know what it is like to hold onto a cute younger boy! They need to be protected, and taken care of! I have to make sure that all of my love is received and shown towards the younger boys!"

Irina backed away as Tomoe's sword gained a dark and light aura. She allowed the aura to extend outwards, and then she swept forward. Irina crossed the blade she had over her body and the pairs weapons clashed together once more, but the attack broke through Irina's sword, and forced her down onto the ground.

Tomoe didn't stop though and she jumped upwards with her blade, stabbing downwards.

"No!"

Irina pushed off to the side, avoiding the stab, and then jumped away as Tomoe slashed towards her body. Tomoe was right on her form however, slashing right at her again and again. Irina felt her body being pushed backwards, and didn't know what she was going to do…

But then she thought of Makoto, and how hard he would be fighting and didn't give up either, she wasn't going to allow Tomoe to get the better of her, and the rest, she wouldn't allow it to happen, no matter what.

She stood tall, and held out her hand with a light sword being formed.

"This is for Ma-chan! Hyaaaaaaa!"

Irina dashed forward, and allowed her blade to sail through the air. The young woman responded with a quick slash as well. Her sword cleaved through the enemies weapon, and Irina's body almost cut through her body, but Irina summoned demonic power to her side, and launched an attack from close range, blasting her and forced her backwards.

"D-Damn that hurt..."

Tomoe looked at the wound on her body, and how high of a grade Irina's demonic power was. Since she couldn't summon her light with her other hand, she could only give off a demonic wave from close range.

Tomoe then stood up, and looked towards Irina, who did the same thing. The warriors spirit was within their forms, and their eyes displayed their willingness to fight no matter what. Irina raised a blade of light, while Tomoe raised her katana tight into the sky.

""Lets do this!""

The pair shouted with vigour, and didn't stop either, showing how tough and strong they were through their techniques and skills.

* * *

Meanwhile, Millicas was facing off against Tsubaki. She held her naginata in front of her, and spun it around. Her different coloured eyes landed upon the red headed young girl, who held the POD in her fingertips.

She knew Millicas was powerful.

More so than she was.

She had to be careful, no matter what she was going to do.

She raised her weapon, and spun it around happily.

"Then, let us begin!"

Tsubaki rushed towards Millicas immediately, so the young girl pointed her fingers towards Tsubaki and shot off a bullet of POD towards her.

Tsubaki dodged to the left, but Millicas, manipulated the POD and turned it to follow tsubkai.

"Y-You can control the direction!?"

Tsubaki was surprised as the power hit a part of Tsubaki's torso, blowing off her clothing and left a remarkable mark on her body. Tsubaki placed a hand on her wound, and spun her naginata once more towards the young girl.

"Shinra-senpai, don't worry so much about it."

Millicas took off running. Unexpectedly, she was faster than Tsubaki thought she would be, and she shot off a few bullets towards her with her POD. Tsubaki had no choice but to dodge the attacks the best that she could, but it was quite difficult for her to do so, she was completely on the defensive.

"Haaaah!"

Tsubaki rushed towards her, and finally got close after making a few feints. She went to slash towards Millicas, only to see Millicas raise her hands, and formed a barrier. But it wasn't a protective barrier. It was a barrier of POD, she had shaped her POD into a wall, and as soon as the tip of her blade touched the POD wall, it disappeared without a trace.

"Have this!"

Millicas slammed her hand on POD and it spiked outwards. Tsubaki leapt backwards, but the POD spikes cut through some of Tsubaki's flesh, and the destructive aspect of the power Millicas wielded, caused the bespectacled girl to receive quite harsh wounds on her body.

She put some distance between them, and looked at her body, seeing the wounds on her bleeding. Millicas wasn't an enemy to trifle with. Definitely, she wielded the power that could be said to be at least very High Class, if not Ultimate Class on her own and if she took a direct attack, then she would be doomed, she just knew that she would be.

"Shinra-senpai, you're running away, why?"

Millicas walked closer, with her POD surrounding her fingertips.

Tsubaki grimaced, looking at her wounds. If this had been outside of the games, then maybe even she would have been erased. She was sure Millicas wasn't using full power either. This girl was Makoto's trump card, no doubt about it.

She was his most powerful piece, and she couldn't allow him to have such a girl on his team, she would have to do something about her.

"...You've managed to shape your POD. I've heard not even Rias Gremory can do that. In many ways, you're worse than she is in the fact that you're more powerful. I'll have a very hard time defeating you, but I'm not out just yet!"

Tsubaki took on a resolve, and gathered demonic power. With a flick of her wrist, she sent forward a sizeable blast of demonic power enhanced by the Bishop power. Millicas waved her fingers forward, and collided with the POD itself, erasing Tsubaki's demonic power all together, and continued for Tsubaki.

Tsubaki dodged to the side, only to see Millicas enclosing around her, putting pressure on her body, and shot bullets forward like they were shotguns. Tsubaki ground her teeth, and moved as fast as she could, to avoid all of the attacks.

But some were fast, and Millicas changed their direction, and made them converge on the young woman. When Millicas thought that she had gotten her, the masks floated down from above and got in the way.

"What are..."

Millicas watched as her attacks blew away the enemies masks. With each hit, a piece of the mask was blown away and turned to nothingness. However, Tsubaki used this chance, and ran around the POD's attacks, and swung what remained of her naginata at close range for the young loli girl.

Millicas turned to see the naginata coming for her body, so she jumped backwards, and put her hand outwards, allowing her POD to be shot out, which collided with Tsubaki's leg, causing her to cry out as blood shot out.

"Aaaaah!"

Tsubaki's cries caught the attention of Millicas, who then forced her hand upwards, and formed a sphere of POD, and threw it towards Tsubaki, hoping to take the young woman out. But, more masks came in the way and received the blow of the power, breaking them down with her powers alone, crumbling them to nothingness.

Tsubaki placed a hand on her leg, and grimaced at the feeling.

Millicas was truly powerful, and if she could unleash her full power without destroying the area, then she knew that she would be able to win against her easily, even then that didn't mean anything good was going to come of it.

[One of Makoto-sama's Bishop's, retired.]

Immediately, upon the announcement, Millicas and the others knew what that meant, while Tsubaki held a smirk for Millicas herself.

"It seems like our plan is a success, and your healer has been taken care of. Dealing with a Phenex is next to impossible as we don't hold the power of God's within us. However, from our unique understanding, Hyoudou-kun holds a lot of protective affections for Asia Argento-san, and if she is taken out, then that means he'll lose his fighting spirit. So, this match shall soon be over."

Millicas just looked on towards the young girl, and chuckled softly, confusing her.

"Makoto-san is going to lose his fighting spirit, is that how you're seeing it?"

"That's how it is, he's going to lose his spirit to fight, and that means-"

[One of Sona-sama's Pawn's, retired.]

Tsubaki grimaced at that announcement.

"Seems like we're one for one now."

Tsubaki furrowed her eyebrows.

"Indeed, we surely are one for one. But our one is okay, because we've got plans for you yet, Millicas Gremory. Since you're the target to beat, why don't we go through that right now!"

Tsubaki activated a few magical circles, and sent all of her attacks towards Millicas. Though Tsubaki wasn't one for magic, in this time, she would do so and sent them out in a burst.

Millicas replied with her powers springing forth, and allowed it to dance around her. The power converged into a single place that was within her palm, forming a deadly sphere of it, which grew, and grew into a giant sphere that was easily the height of Millicas, and then she shot it forward.

"Have that!"

The demonic power of Millicas easily crushed the likes of Tsubaki's powers…

But then Tsubaki smirked.

"You fell for it. Mirror Alice!"

Millicas looked on towards the enemy, and saw a large oriental mirror appear. Millicas went to stop her attack, not sure what the mirror did. But, the power hit the mirror, and caused it to shatter, and from that, an attack was sent right back. But unlike before, Millicas' power that was shot back, was twice the power that she had shot out.

"No!"

Millicas raised some barriers, but the attack crushed through her barriers easily.

Kalawarner looked towards her, and saw the power, and knew one thing.

"Damn it!"

Kalawarner flew towards her, and got between them.

BASHIIIIIIIIN!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Kalawarner-san!"

"H-Hey Kalawarner!"

Kalawarner received the brunt of the attack, and blood erupted from all over her body. Because it was Millicas' kind of power the young woman was retired immediately, and the announcement came as a shocking surprise.

[One of Makoto-sama's Pawns, retired.]

It was a hard announcement, Millicas' body was shaking with rage.

Kalawarner sacrificed herself, so Millicas could stay in the game.

Sona's tactic worked, she saw through how they would fight. She might not have seen Kalawarner taking the attack, but she saw through Millicas Gremory firing such a shot towards her, and that ended up bad for the young woman.

And then she heard a screeching sound behind her to see Irina being flung towards her, and Elmen dodged an attack that was being sent towards her, and they regrouped together. Seeing that, Millicas grimaced, and looked at Tsubaki who was smirking.

"When this mirror is destroyed, the impact on it is doubled and returned to the opponent. I am a counter-user. Millicas Gremory, it was a mistake to send your full power towards me. Though taking out Kalawarner-san wasn't our objective, it was you, Millicas Gremory. So, now, you've got nowhere to go, you're stuck with us."

Millicas, Irina, and Elmen were being pressured by the announcement that was going on. Tsubaki, Tomoe, and Tsubasa were all there, ready to face them all. And they knew they couldn't lose, no matter what else happened.

* * *

Sona, with Reya beside her, looked on through the masks of her Artificial Sacred Gear, and then looked towards Reya herself. Her eyes set on Makoto himself, who fought Saji with great vigour, rubbed her eyebrows.

"It seems, the deciding bout will soon begin, Hyoudou Makoto-kun. I'm sorry, but even if you're Onee-sama's servant, her Queen, I am going to have to end you with a finishing blow. You're too smart to fall for normal tactics. However, this shall be a tactic that you'll never see coming."

Sona embraced the feelings of herself, and how much her thoughts mattered.

How much her mind was going to prevail. Even if it is was an underhanded method, she couldn't back down now, she was going to come out on top, no matter what else happened, for this is what she wanted to happen.

Sona, was serious.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got the first half of the battle! We got Makoto vs Saji, Koneko vs Ruruko, Irina vs Tomoe, Millicas vs Tsubaki, and Kalawarner and Elmen vs Tsubasa with their results going strong. Sona's got something planned, but so does Makoto as well. How will it turn out? Who's going to win? Lets find out next time when the conclusion of the match happens, along with a surprise from Makoto to one of the girls as well~**

 **Issei; Rias, Yura, Aika, Bennia, Jeanne, Walburga, Xenovia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Reya, Mira, Katase, Murayama. (WIP)**

 **Makoto; Serafall, Yumi, Millicas (fem), Irina, Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Kalawarner, Ravel, Kunou, Tiamat, Akeno, Vali (fem), Sona, Elmenhilde, Ophis, Katerea.**


End file.
